Legend Chronicles
by Gohan 001
Summary: Final Arco 5. Capítulo 81: Las caídas no son importantes. Levantarse sin rendirte, es como seguimos adelante.
1. La fiesta de bienvenida

Hola a todos, he decidido resubir este fic que habia empezado a escribir desde el 2007. Le he hecho muchas modificaciones, como cambio de estilo de escritura, hasta hilar muchos puntos que me habian quedado en el aire -eso incluye cosas en la historia que no me gustaban,

Esta historia es un crossover, aviso de inmediato.

Espero les guste a los que recien comenzaran a leer la historia, y antes que todo, debo disculparme por lo largo que pueden llegar a ser algunos capitulos.

Espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: "La fiesta de bienvenida"**

 _Ya había finalizado la liga Sinnoh, y Ash, bueno, terminó dentro de los ocho mejores entrenadores dentro de la conferencia Lirio del Valle, y en estos mismos instantes se encuentra en Pallet Town "celebrando" su buen paso por Sinnoh, por qué digo "celebrando" se preguntaran, bueno, ésta es la historia que les contaré.  
_  
Ya era de noche y Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, y sus Pokémon; la madre de Ash, Delia; el profesor Samuel Oak, Tracey, Gary, y las hermanas de Misty, Lily, Violet y Daisy, estaban en el patio trasero de la residencia Ketchum celebrando el paso de Ash por Sinnoh, pero algo estaba por pasar en esa jornada nocturna, algo que los marcaria de por vida. Todos se divertían bailando y conversando, menos una persona, que estaba sentada una silla, cerca de la comida, tragando como salvaje.

—Esfta deligiosho tofo — decía May con la boca llena y sin parar de meter comida en su boca, con suerte, masticando.  
—Ya deja de comer como loca, sino te vas a… — comenzó a decir Max, su hermano menor, intentando advertir las consecuencias, sin éxito.  
—Cof, cof, cof, me ahogo… — comenzó a quejarse May, poniéndose muy roja, sin poder respirar.  
—Atorar — dijo Misty, llegando a la mesa, terminando la frase de Max — May, eres peor que Ash — le reclamó, alcanzándole un vaso de bebida.  
—Jejejeje ¿tú lo crees? — Dijo May algo sonrojada, rascando su mejilla derecha.  
— ¿Por qué te demoras tanto con las bebidas? — Se acercó de sorpresa el festejado algo fastidiado — ya llevo mucho tiempo esperando.  
—Es que no encontré bebidas, ya se habían acabado — concluyó Misty, algo inquieta, tal vez, por la actitud de Ash.  
—Además, tuvo que ayudar a mi hermana a que no se parezca a ti ¿verdad hermanita? — Le dijo Max a su hermana con una mirada burlona.  
— ¡Ah, tú cállate! — Se quejó la aludida, desviando su mirada del grupo — además solo me atoré con un poco de comida.  
—Como sea — terminó de decir Ash y dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga peli naranja, finiquitó — ¿Nos vamos? — Y se retiró bastante fastidiado, tal vez haya sido por la situación, o por otra cosa.  
— ¡Ya voy Ash! — solo tomo los vasos con el refresco, y con algo de prisa, lo siguió.

Esa noche era perfecta en Pallet Town, pero…  
— ¿Está temblando, o es mi imaginación? — preguntó al aire May, esperando la confirmación de alguien, sintiendo algo raro.  
—No sé de qué hablas May, yo me voy con los demás — y sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que dijo su hermana, Max se retiró.  
—Está bien Max, yo me quedo aquí un rato más — y también, sin prestarle mucha atención, continúo comiendo.

Pero de un segundo a otro, un gran movimiento comenzó, a lo que May, solo atino a reaccionar, no de una forma tan formal.

—¡Ah! — El grito llamo la atención todos — ¡está temblando! — solo atino a aferrarse a la silla como podía.

Todos los presentes se la quedaron viendo, hasta que la peli castaña cayó al suelo, y terminando el movimiento, muy molesta por los causantes de tal acto.

—¡Ustedes dos, vengan acá, esperen a que los agarre! — comenzó a gritar furiosa, correteando a los Pokémon causantes de tal acto, sin mucho éxito.

Aquel "movimiento" había sido provocado por unos látigos cepa de dos Pokémon hierba, el Bulbasaur y Bayleef de Ash, que se habían puesto a jugar con las patas de la silla, solo con la intención de que May se levantara, una broma que a May no le gusto para nada. No solo por la vergüenza que pasó en frente de todos, ya que estaba bebiendo su refresco, todo el contenido cayó sobre su polera veraniega, pegándose está a su cuerpo, dejando poco a la imaginación de cualquier hombre, aparte de la dura caída, que le provocó bastante dolor; la escena era un tanto graciosa, para los espectadores claro, pero está termino gracias a su amigo y rival.

—Masquerain, usa polvo de sueño sobre Bulbasaur y Bayleef — ordenó Drew a su Pokémon.

Esto provocó que los Pokémon se fueran al país de los sueños casi al instante, y despertados de inmediato gracias a los gruñidos de May, quién no esperó para regañarlos.

— ¿Por qué me molestan? — les preguntó May, ya menos molesta a los Pokémon, buscando una respuesta.  
—Vamos May, solo trataban de animarte — decía Ash entre risas, intentando calmar a May — No sabían que estabas descansando — pero la risa termino, quedando el joven mirando el húmedo resultado de la broma — pero mira como quedaste.

May solo se miró, observó a los demás, pero muy en especial, a los que estaban cerca de ella, Ash y Drew, se volvió a mirar, pero esta vez detalladamente, y pasando de la calma a la vergüenza, dándose cuenta de su actual estado.

—¡Ah! — Gritó con mucha pena, tapándose con sus brazos sus pechos — ¡Miren a otro lado, pervertidos, ya veo por qué se acercaron a ayudarme! — les gritó furiosa.

Sin entender la situación, a lo mejor, por qué no les interesaba, o eran ingenuos, o las dos cosas, no atinaron a reaccionar a la petición razonable de May, pero después de unos segundos, se dieron cuenta del hermoso paisaje, pagando con un golpe fuertísimo a cada uno.

—¡No tenían por qué quedarse mirando tanto tiempo! — gritó al aire muy molesta, mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa de Ash.  
—¡No tenías que ser tan ruda, fue solo un comentario! — comenzó a gritar Ash, muy molesto por la actitud de su amiga.  
—¡Es cierto! — Finiquitó Drew, añadiendo un comentario, tal vez, no muy oportuno — aun así, te veías muy bien con esa polera — finiquitó con un todo bastante picarón.  
— ¿De verdad? — preguntó simulando ternura, a lo que Drew solo asintió — ¡Pues esta será la última vez que lo podrás ver, idiota! — le gruño con malicia, terminando la discusión.

Entro a la casa, no sin antes, dar un fuerte portazo, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes.

—Dejémoslos solos, mientras tanto… — dijo Brock, solo para dar media vuelta, y sacar lo mejor de él, hacía las hermanas de Misty — ¿Alguna de estas tres bellezas quiere bailar la siguiente pieza? — decía como todo un Romeo, tomando la mano de Daisy en especial, pero en realidad, quería con las tres.  
— ¡Lo dudo mucho, pero si quieres quedar de una pieza, será mejor que te alejes de ellas, Romeo! — le sentenció Misty, ofuscada de su repetitivo y masoquista actuar, llevándoselo de una oreja, literalmente.  
—¡Ta gueno! — dijo entre quejidos, y muy adolorido.

Mientras todo intentaba volver a la normalidad, un trio conocido, dos de traje blanco con una R roja en su polera y peto correspondientemente junto con un gato parlanchín, Meowth, espiaban la residencia, observando todo lo que sucedía en el patio, teniendo a la vista la comida y los Pokémon que había, pero haciendo hincapié a la comida.

—Esa tropa de bobos no se imagina que estemos aquí espiándolos ¿y cuál es el plan para robarse a Pikachu? — preguntaba Jessie sin quitar la mirada de su objetivo.  
—No lo sé, yo creía que el chimuelo tenía un plan — comentó James, mirando al felino, buscando una respuesta — canta chimuelo.  
— ¡De que me hablas, no me sé ni la Macarena, yo creía que Jessie tenía un plan! — comentó Meowth, ahora mirando a Jessie, buscando una respuesta, si es que existía una.  
— ¡Par de inútiles! — Les gritó — que bueno que tienen un cerebro como el mío en el equipo — celebró muy engreída la pelirroja.  
—Ay si tú chucha ¿entonces cuál es el plan? — preguntó James, dudando de la calidad de su plan.  
— ¿Salir volando como siempre? — preguntó inocentemente Meowth, haciendo que los dos recibieran un golpe en la cabeza, los que se escucharon, pasando desapercibidos.  
—Esto es lo que haremos… — comenzó a explicar Jessie su "maravilloso" plan con mucho entusiasmo.

Después de tal confusión y rabieta, May volvió con su nueva muda de ropa, esta vez con una polera manga corta de color verde y sin su habitual pañoleta en la cabeza, (el vestuario de todos corresponden al de la saga DPp), y el primero en acercarse, fue Ash, junto a Bulbasaur y Bayleef, a darle una disculpa por el mal rato pasado, aceptándolas con una sonrisa, pese a todo, conocía a su amigo, y seguido de ellos, Drew, el sí más consciente por lo sucedido, pero sin darse cuenta, ni May ni Drew, fueron sacados de golpe del lado de Ash, quedando desconcertados por lo sucedido.

—Aquí estamos transmitiendo en directo desde Pallet Town, para entrevistar a Ash Ketchum, uno de los finalistas de la liga Sinnoh, quien quedo dentro de los ocho mejores en la conferencia Lirio del Valle — anunciaba una reportera, tomando a Ash del hombro, haciendo que este último también mirara hacía la cámara, sin entender que sucedía.

Todos al percatarse de esto, corrieron a "robar" cámara, atravesándose todos, peleándose el aparecer en televisión, presumiendo que eran sus amigos, compañeros de entrenamiento, quienes lo ayudaron a llegar a donde estaba, que era su madre (y sin ninguna pena lo dice Delia), y un sinfín de palabrería que no se entendía, pero lo primordial era entrevistar a Ash, por lo que después de terminar por ignorar a todos, quienes se retiraron frustrados sin su minuto de fama, los periodistas empezaron su entrevista en directo, para todo el país.

—Sr. Ash Ketchum, cuéntenos a todos los aficionados ¿Cuáles son sus impresiones sobre de su última competencia? — preguntó la periodista.  
—Bueno — comenzó a decir Ash, con algo de pena — yo diría que aprendí mucho en la liga, fue una competencia muy dura, aunque me hubiera gustado haber llegado a la final — pero lo último lo dijo muy entusiasmado — pero me entretuve mucho, y conocí a distintos tipos de entrenadores y sus estrategias en combate.  
—Pero en su último combate usó a Pikachu contra un Bellsprout, ¿No cree usted que debió organizar mejor su equipo? — le preguntó la periodista, intentando cuestionar sus habilidades como entrenador.  
—Creo que si — contestó algo nervioso el entrevistado — pero yo no me guío en el tipo de Pokémon, sino en mis corazonadas — dijo con mucha seguridad.  
—¡Por eso siempre pierde! — todos gritaron al unísono, a coro, y sin titubear.  
—Gracias por el apoyo — respondió Ash, después de perder el equilibrio por el apoyo de sus conocidos, mirándolos de reojo.  
—¡De nada! — agradecieron, sonriendo, mientras la periodista solo veía la escena algo nerviosa, mientras sacaba una libreta de su bolsillo.  
—Veo que tiene Pokémon como Cyndaquil, Infernape, Noctowl — decía mientras revisaba sus apuntes — hubiese podido ganar con Pokémon así, ¿Por qué uno eléctrico?  
—Ya le dije, mis competencias son más por corazonada que por tipo — dijo Ash, insistiendo en su anterior respuesta.  
—Sr. Ketchum, gracias por su tiempo, y esta ha sido la entrevista con el entrenador Ash Ketchum, adelante estudios — y una vez terminada la entrevista — listo, ahora ve a hacer una toma a los Pokémon y nos vamos para editar la entrevista.  
—Ahora mismo jefa — respondió al acto el camarógrafo.

Mientras filmaban a los Pokémon de Ash, otros periodistas llegan al lugar de los hechos, pero a estos periodistas no les importaba mucho el que Ash haya llegado tan lejos en Sinnoh, sino que…

—Es usted Ash Ketchum ¿verdad? — preguntó la periodista recién llegada.  
—Claro — afirmó algo curioso — ¿Qué necesita?

Mientras tanto, los demás solo veían a algo de distancia, el momento de Ash y los medios.

—Solo espero que no se le suban los humos a la cabeza — comentó la peli naranja algo preocupada por el joven.  
—No te preocupes Misty, se lo tiene ganado, además, se ha hecho muy famoso y popular en la región Kanto.  
—El profesor tiene razón, además si se le suben los humos a la cabeza — le comentó May a Misty, pegándole con el codo en el brazo, guiñándole un ojo — después se los bajamos — y una mirada muy picarona — ¿verdad?  
—Sí, tienes razón — le contesto también, con un tono bastante burlesco y picarón.

De pronto, un grito retumbó en el lugar, había sido Ash, por al parecer, una pregunta que le formularon; lo vieron paralizado, nervioso, rojo como tomate, la pregunta lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Una vez terminaron las filmaciones los primeros periodistas, comenzaron a alistarse para irse, pero no sin darse cuenta antes, de la presencia de, para ellos, conocidos colegas, que no estaban exactamente ahí para conocer los logros como entrenador de Ash, sino que solo estaban para incomodar al joven entrenador, por lo que fueron a expulsarlos. Mientras todos veían la escena, Noctowl se percata que un globo con forma de Meowth se acercaba desde el sur, lanzando una red para poder llevarse la comida y a los Pokémon, pero con más ansiedad la comida. Ya una vez bien "envueltos" la comida y los Pokémon, se prepararon para largarse raudos; ahora, nadie se percató de los sucesos, por causa del revuelo que había, fuera del somnífero aplicado a los Pokémon, fue un trabajo rápido y limpio, después de muchos años, todo era perfecto, o al menos eso parecía.

— ¡Espeon, ataque de estrellas al globo! — un sujeto de capucha color café, y rostro tapado por esta, junto a, al parecer, su Pokémon, atacaron el globo, reventándolo, lo cual provoca que cayera hasta el suelo el equipo Rocket; por causa de la explosión y caída, era imposible que no llamara la atención, por lo que todos solo dieron vuelta, y notaron que ni la comida ni los Pokémon se encontraban en el lugar.  
— ¡Los Pokémon, no están! — gritó Ash, alarmado por la situación.  
— ¡Tampoco la comida, bua…! — May solo atinó a hacer escándalo y ponerse a llorar — ¡cómo se atreven, me las pagarán! — remato pasando del llanto a la ira.  
— ¡El Equipo Rocket! — concluyeron Misty y Brock al unísono.

Mientras los demás recién se percataban de lo sucedido, él o la recién llegado/a rescataba a los Pokémon secuestrados.

—¡Espeon, usa corte para romper la red! — al tiempo que el Pokémon rompía la red, los Pokémon despertaron, y tan solo vieron al equipo Rocket, se pusieron en guardia.  
— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! — el grito de Ash llamó la atención no solo de los ladrones, también del misterioso.  
—¡Los tarugos! — dijo el trío, sorprendido.  
—¡ ¿Ustedes otra vez, acaso nunca se cansan?! — Misty les increpó, cansada de sus apariciones, muy irritada.  
—¡Ellos trataban de robarse sus Pokémon! — les exclamó el misterioso, indicando a los Rocket.  
— ¿Y tú quién eres? — preguntaba Brock, muy intrigado por la identidad del encapuchado.  
—¡Eso no tiene importancia ahora, Espeon, ataque rápido! — respondió la sospechosa, eludiendo cualquier pregunta.  
—¡ Tiene razón, Pikachu, tacleada eléctrica! — exclamó Ash, ordenando con prisa a su Pokémon.  
—¡Luego nos dirá quién es — acotó Gary, igual de curioso — Umbreon, ataque Rápido!  
— ¡Lo mismo digo, Pidgeot, velocidad Extrema! — se escuchó de un entrenador arriba de un Pidgeot, que apareció a una gran velocidad.  
—¡Wobbuffet, contra—ataque! — justo a tiempo ordenó Jessie a su Pokémon, provocando que todos los ataques se devolvieran, dañando bastante a los Pokémon ofensivos.

Y comenzaron a decir su lema, como siempre.

Jessie: ¡Disculpen no habernos presentados, pero los vimos en problemas!  
James: ¡Pero en el estado que están, es mejor que teman!  
Jessie: ¡Una maldad tan vieja como el espacio!  
James: ¡Que se hará y no despacio!  
Meowth: ¡Por supuesto!  
Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!  
James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta el Mapocho!  
¡Jessie!  
¡James!

Pero alguien no quiso esperar el final.

—Pero que pérdida de tiempo, desaparezcan, Pidgeot, viento cortante — dijo de muy mal genio el recién aparecido; al parecer, no tenía mucha paciencia, y menos con los payasos.  
— ¡Parece que a alguien no le gustan los discursos! — comentó la peli naranja algo asustada y nerviosa.  
— ¿Algún problemas con eso? — le preguntó a Misty, sin apocar su mal genio — sal Venusaur, rayo solar — lanzó su pokébola, y apareció el Pokémon hierba, ordenando con la misma calma y genio; la combinación de ataques fue suficiente para derrotarlos.  
—¡Nos mandaron a volar para variar! — se escuchó decir de ellos, solo quedando de su despedida, una estrellita en el cielo.

En ese mismo instante, comenzó un movimiento sísmico fuerte, corto y seco, de algunos 10 segundos, algo muy extraño.

—¡ ¿Qué fue eso?! — gritó May bastante asustada.  
— ¡Un temblor ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser?! — le respondió su hermano irónicamente.  
—¡Ya lo sé! — Le gritó algo furiosa y asustada — Lo que quiero saber es porque fue tan corto.  
—Es cierto — comentó el profesor Oak muy serio — Es muy raro, vayamos al laboratorio, allá podremos saber sobre el temblor.

Dicho y hecho, llegaron rápidamente al laboratorio, primero entro el profesor, pero antes que los demás entraran, los desconocidos intentaron entrar primero, lo que Ash, muy desconfiado, impidió.

—¡Esperen ustedes dos — les preguntó muy desafiante a los desconocidos, tapándoles la entrada — ¿me podrían decir quiénes son?!  
— ¡Ash, como siempre con tu tono desafiante! — le dijo la primera persona, con un tono burlesco.  
—Es cierto, Growlithe viejo, no aprende trucos viejos — dijo la segunda voz, pero más serio que otra cosa.  
— ¡Eso es cierto! — exclamó Misty muy burlesca, mirando al aludido de reojo.  
—¡ ¿Qué insinúas con eso Misty?! — le gritó molesto.  
—Nada — le devolvió la peli naranja, desviando la mirada — bueno el punto — intentando cambiar la conversación — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
—Misty ¿Qué ya no me recuerdas? ¡Tara! — y quitándose la capucha que le ayudaba a cubrir su identidad, se deja ver ante todos, una chica de aproximadamente unos 14 años, de cabello morado y una blusa de color rosa, esta chica era Sakura de Ecruteak.  
—¡Lo mismo digo, Sakura! — mientras el otro misterioso también se liberó de su prenda, dejando al descubierto un joven de la misma edad de Ash y Gary, de cabello negro, de estatura media, con polera blanca y chaqueta café, su nombre era Satoshi.

Satoshi también es un entrenador de Pallet Town, fue quien se llevó al Bulbasaur, el mismo día que Ash y Gary comenzaron su viaje.

—¡Sakura, tanto tiempo que no te veía — gritó Misty muy emocionada, directo a abrazarla — te extrañaba — para luego desviar la mirada en dirección al Pokémon psíquico — hola Espeon, ¿cómo han estado?! — el Pokémon la saluda con un gruñido.  
—¡Yo también te extrañaba — Sakura se separó un poco de su amiga, solo para observarla — los vine a ver cuándo me entere de lo de Ash, y quisimos venir a compartir con todos!  
—Sakura también ha ganado muchas competencias en Kanto y Johto, en la conferencia Índigo quedó dentro de las mejores cuatro, y en la conferencia Plateada quedó en segundo lugar — dijo Satoshi con mucha seriedad.  
—¡ ¿Eso es cierto?! — Le gritó la líder de Cerulean con mucha emoción y admiración, pero no se había dado cuenta del todo de la presencia de Satoshi, por no decir, lo había ignorado — Oh, disculpa Satoshi, aun no te he saludado ¿cómo has estado? — preguntó muy avergonzada.  
—Primero — comenzó a hablarle muy molesto — no me gusta que insinúen que soy un mentiroso, segundo, por fin te acordaste que estoy aquí, y tercero, me ha ido mejor que a cualquiera de ustedes, gane tanto la conferencia Índigo, como la conferencia Plateada, en las mismas en que participó Sakura.  
—¡Jejejeje, lo siento! — Le dijo muy apenada Misty, para luego susurrarle a Sakura — ¿sigue siendo igual de gruñón?  
—No sigue siendo igual, solo espera y lo veras — le comentó en susurro a su amiga, muy feliz.  
— ¿Qué tanto susurran? — preguntó el aludido, regañándolas.  
— ¡Nada, no te preocupes! — las dos jóvenes le respondieron algo nerviosas.  
— ¿Satoshi, y que vas a hacer ahora? — preguntó Ash, muy curioso del siguiente paso de su amigo.  
—Hasta ayer tuve batallas, pero todas las gano sin problemas, si no encuentro rápido un buen retador, creo que descansare por un año, sin peleas — respondió sin problemas, algo somnoliento.  
— ¡¿Y qué tal una batalla contra nosotros?! — le desafiaron, tanto Ash como Gary, al unísono a Satoshi.  
— Un desafío doble, interesante — les respondió muy desafiante y muy confiado — muy bien, será una batalla doble, los dos contra mí ¿De acuerdo?  
— ¡Está bien! — Ash acepto muy emocionado y el desafió.  
—Por mi está bien — dijo Gary, también aceptando las reglas.  
—Le avisare al profesor para que venga a ver la batalla — el joven Max entró corriendo al laboratorio, muy ansioso.

Terminando sus saludos, se dirigieron al patio trasero, lugar perfecto para una batalla, gracias a su amplio espacio. Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de investigación del profesor Oak.

— ¿Encontró algo profesor? — Tracey preguntó muy intrigado.  
—Creo que sí — comenzó el profesor a explicarle lo que veía a su asistente — algo o alguien, no sé cómo ni por qué, despertó a Groudon y a otros Pokémon legendarios que deberían estar dormidos u ocultos — comentó muy preocupado y desconcertado.  
—¡Profesor — gritaba Max, mientras entraba corriendo al laboratorio — habrá una batalla de practica entre Ash y Gary contra un tal Satoshi!  
—¡ ¿Qué dijiste?! — Exclamó muy alarmado el profesor — es raro que Satoshi venga por estos lugares, él es muy fuerte y solo viene por asuntos importantes.  
— ¿Qué tan fuerte es? — preguntó ingenuamente el joven de anteojos.  
—En vez de, según él, "perder el tiempo" en competencias, se ha enfrentado a la elite four, y ha salido triunfante sin perder un solo Pokémon, inclusive al mismo maestro de dragones Lance.  
—¡ ¿Eso es cierto?! — preguntó muy impresionado el joven.  
—Ni mi nieto ni Ash tendrán posibilidades ni siquiera de poder tocarlo, el usa el ataque como defensa, y viceversa, es más que un maestro, es un artista de las batallas Pokémon.

Mientras tanto, en el patio trasero del laboratorio de investigación, todos le echaban porras a Ash y a Gary, menos Sakura, que pareciera saber el resultado del combate.

—¡Animo chicos! — gritó Misty muy emocionada.  
—¡Ustedes pueden, ánimo! — también gritó May, con mucho entusiasmo.  
—Ese engreído no podrá contra Ash y Gary, ya van a ver — comentó Dawn muy confiada del resultado.  
—Eso habrá que verlo — comenzó a comentar Drew, más que nada, emocionado por la batalla en si — aunque debo decir que la dupla Ash/Gary es muy interesante.

Ya en el campo de batalla, estaban los entrenadores en sus posiciones y Brock, como árbitro.

— ¡Esta será una batalla doble entre Ash y Gary contra Satoshi a dos Pokémon, quien debilite los dos Pokémon de su oponente, será el vencedor!  
—Yo mostraré primero mis Pokémon, para que tengan más posibilidades de ganar — dijo muy confiado Satoshi, tomando dos pokébolas, lanzando las al campo de batalla — ¡Butterfree, Ninetales, a divertirse! — de las pokébolas salen una mariposa morada con alas de color blanco con líneas negras, y un curioso zorro de nueve colas, de un pelaje dorado y ojos rojos, muy hermoso.  
—Es increíble que aun entrene a los mismos Pokémon que capturó cuando inicio su viaje, y se ven muy bien cuidados — comentó Misty muy sorprendida.  
—¡Qué hermosos Pokémon! — gritó la coordinadora de Hoenn, embelesada de los Pokémon.  
—Y se ven de un muy alto nivel, esto será interesante — comentó Drew, esperando el combate ansioso.  
—¡Los Pokémon Ash y Gary son más fuertes que ellos, ya verán! — comentó Dawn, muy emocionada y muy segura de sus palabras.

Ash y Gary se preparaban para la batalla, eligiendo a sus Pokémon.

—¡Pikachu, tú vas! — Ash miró a su Pokémon, quien asentó y se paró en el campo de batalla.  
—¡Ve Blastoise! — Gary tomó y lanzó su pokébola, apareciendo el Pokémon marisco, listo para la batalla.  
—Ja, qué predecible — comentó seco, y de forma irónica.  
—¡Veremos si lo que te vamos a hacer lo puedes predecir! — le dijo Ash, de forma muy desafiante, confiado de su victoria.  
—¡Empiecen! — con eso, Brock dio por empezada la batalla.

¿Quién será el ganador de esta batalla? ¿Qué le habrá preguntado la reportera a Ash que se quedó en la luna? ¿Qué fue lo que provocó exactamente el pequeño terremoto de extrañas características? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Las consecuencias de un desastre inexpli

**Capítulo 2: "Las consecuencias de un desastre inexplicable"**

En la región Johto, en la torre Latón, se empezaron a sentir sonidos de cascabeles, en esa ciudad, dónde se encuentra la torre, se conoce la leyenda de Ho-oh, el ave del arcoíris; se dice que, si comienza a sonar estos cascabeles, habrá que esperar la llegada del espíritu de los vientos del norte, más conocido como Suicune, ya que su aparición significa el regreso de Ho-oh, pero para sorpresa de los ciudadanos de la ciudad del arcoíris, aparecieron Raikou, Entei, Suicune y el mismísimo Ho-oh, que luego de su fugaz aparición, se dirigieron en dirección al este.

Mientras en la región Hoenn, había fuertes marejadas y lluvias, pero inexplicablemente, también hacía mucho sol y calor a ratos en toda la región, fuera que, muchas personas vieron a un dragón verde surcando los cielos a una gran velocidad en dirección al noreste.

Y en el archipiélago Naranja, las islas de los titanes del hielo, trueno y fuego, se preparaban para algo, al igual el guardián de los océanos.

Mientras en algún lugar del mundo, un ser de dos metros de altura, de color blanco y morado en su vientre, miraba el cielo, contemplando, según él, un futuro desastre.

Volviendo al epicentro de la acción, en el laboratorio de investigación de Oak, el profesor estaba intentando esclarecer las causas de todos estos fenómenos, junto a su ayudante Tracey.

—Debo informar acerca de todo esto a los demás — decía el profesor, mientras buscaba en su libreta de teléfonos, los números de sus colegas.

— ¿Cree que también estén sucediendo extraños fenómenos en otras partes del mundo? — preguntó Tracey muy preocupado.

—A lo mejor, pero es mejor preguntarle a Satoshi, él debe saber más de lo que está sucediendo.

—Ahora está teniendo una batalla de práctica con Ash y Gary, será mejor que vayamos — recordó el asistente.

—Tienes razón, vamos — dejaron el trabajo que hacían, para dirigirse al patio trasero del laboratorio.

¿Obtendrán alguna respuesta satisfactoria? Mientras tanto, una batalla está a punto de comenzar, pero no es una batalla cualquiera como todos piensan.

—¡Comiencen! — con esto, Brock dio por iniciada la batalla.

—Ninetales, excava, Butterfree, velo sagrado — ordenó Satoshi a sus Pokémon, muy serio.

Estos movimientos dejaron a todos sorprendidos, Satoshi desperdició su oportunidad de atacar, pero Sakura ni se inmutaba, como si supiera el plan de Satoshi.

— ¿Qué estará planeando? — preguntaba Misty muy intrigada y extrañada.

—Debió atacar inmediatamente, ya que los tipos de Butterfree y Ninetales están en su contra — comento Drew, también muy confundido por la estratagema.

—¡Se los dije, es solo un hablador! — gritó Dawn con un tono burlesco y una mirada de burla.

— ¿Por qué mejor no miran y después opinan? — comentó Sakura, sin despegar la mirada del campo de batalla y muy tranquila.

La respuesta de Sakura dejo a todos marcando ocupado, por lo que hicieron lo que les dijo.

—Muchas gracias — dijo Ash, muy confiado, dándole las gracias de forma muy burlesca — ¡Pikachu, impactrueno!

—¡Blastoise, hidrobomba! — ordenó por su parte Gary.

—Butterfree, ya sabes que hacer — a Satoshi solo se le ve sonreír maliciosamente, y ordena — ¡psíquico!

Lo sucedido dejo a los espectadores sin palabras, el ataque psíquico no solo detuvo los dos ataques, sino que también los devolvió, el impactrueno a Blastoise y la hidrobomba a Pikachu, quienes quedaron muy débiles, ya que ambos ataques fueron de alto nivel.

—¡Ninetales, contra Pikachu! — Satoshi ya sabía por dónde empezar, Pikachu era peligroso.

—¡Intenta esquivarlo Pikachu! — ordenó desesperadamente Ash, el ataque lo descolocó totalmente.

El ataque excavar había dado en el blanco, ya que el Pokémon eléctrico estaba muy débil para correr.

—¡Ninetales, ataque rápido! — ordeno rápidamente Satoshi, dando el ataque en el blanco, ante la imposibilidad del Pikachu de moverse con rapidez, para terminar desmayado.

—¡Pikachu ya no puede continuar! — fue el veredicto de Brock; todos, menos Sakura, quedaron sin palabras, Pikachu perdió sin dar un solo golpe, y lo peor de todo, es que no duro ni siquiera un minuto.

—¡Butterfree, supersónico! — volvió a ordenar Satoshi, si dar tiempo a ninguna pausa; el supersónico había acertado sin problemas.

— ¿Qué hago ahora? — se preguntaba para sí el investigador, estaba acorralado, solo atinó a ordenar un ataque a su Pokémon — ¡hidrobomba a Ninetales! — pero estaba tan confundido que se hirió a sí mismo.

—¡Ninetales, fuego fatuo! — Satoshi seguía dando órdenes defensivas, muy tranquilo, se notaba a leguas la confianza que se tenía.

—¡Si no vas a atacar, yo atacare, Blastoise, cabezazo! — la actitud defensiva comenzó a desesperara a Gary, quien solo atacaba y esta vez el ataque si iba contra Ninetales, pero…

—¡Ninetales, excava! — El ataque de Blastoise había fallado ya que Ninetales era mucho más rápido — ¡Butterfree, viento plateado! — por fin dando una orden de ataque.

El ataque dañó algo a Blastoise, pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo, pero ese no era el plan, Butterfree comenzó a brillar, indicando que todas sus características habían subido, el efecto del viento plateado.

—¡Ahora, ventisca! — ya con Blastoise libre de la confusión, el ataque se dirigía directo a Butterfree, pero este era tan rápido, que esquivó el ataque sin problemas, pero eso no era para preocuparse en esos momentos.

—¡Ahora Ninetales! — extrañamente el ataque de Ninetales había fallado, pero al parecer, lo habría hecho intencionalmente.

En eso, en las gradas solo se escucha un comentario.

—Gary ya perdió — sentenció Sakura fríamente, con una expresión muy maliciosa, lo que provocó que todos la miraran y volvieran a la batalla.

En el campo de batalla, todo se veía finalizar.

—Esto se acabó — dijo muy tajante Satoshi, sonriendo maliciosamente para solo gritar — ¡Butterfree, psíquico, Ninetales, súper calor! — el psíquico no solo dañó bastante a Blastoise, sino que también lo paralizo para que el súper calor diera en el blanco, dejando sin sentido a Blastoise.

—¡Blastoise ya no puede continuar, Butterfree y Ninetales son los ganadores! — fue la sentencia final de Brock, anunciando a los vencedores.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la batalla, menos Sakura; Satoshi ganó sin recibir un solo movimiento, y en menos de cinco minutos. Ash y Gary se preguntaban qué fue lo que sucedió, en especial porque cuando Satoshi comenzó su viaje, era un mal entrenador, ni a los Pokémon salvajes le podía ganar.

— ¿Ven? — comenzó a decir sonriente, tranquila y orgullosa Sakura, separándose del grupo — se los dije, y si pelean conmigo, obtendrán resultados similares, ya que me he entrenado muy bien con Sato.

— ¿Cómo que Sato? — preguntó muy extrañada la peli naranja, por la forma de nombrar a Satoshi tan confiada.

—¡Quiero decir, Satoshi! — Trató de explicarse la peli morada, muy sonrojada, terminó complicándose ella misma, por lo que cambió de tema y la situación — ¡Mejor ve a ver a Ash! — Misty solo la miró de reojo.

—Es tal cual como dijo el profesor Oak — se escuchó al joven Max, que recién llegaba, con el profesor y Tracey.

—Max — dijo May, haciendo que todos miraran hacia donde estaban los recién llegados — ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Satoshi venció a la elite four sin perder un solo Pokémon, e incluso venció al maestro de dragones, Lance.

—¡ ¿Qué?! — todos los espectadores, y los que estaban en el campo de batalla gritaron tan fuerte que retumbo en todo el lugar, fue mucha la impresión.

—Le dije al profesor que no dijera nada — comenzó a decir muy molesto Satoshi, al parecer no le gusta presumir a este joven — nunca me ha gustado presumir de eso, pero ya lo saben, y es verdad.

Ash y Gary terminaron celosos, ya que las chicas, quedaron muy admiradas, estaban en frente del campeón de la liga, y además un gran maestro Pokémon.

—¡Si, muy bonito, pero largo de aquí — comenzó a sacar a las chicas, poniéndose entre medio, algo celosa — Satoshi no vino a que lo admiren y ser tratado casi como héroe, vino porque hay problemas!

— ¿Problemas? — preguntó Ash, muy curioso.

—Así es — una voz desconocida para casi todos, pero muy familiar para Ash, Misty y Brock, se escuchó, miraron hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie.

De pronto, en medio del grupo, apareció un ser de dos metros de altura conocido para Ash, Misty y Brock, para los demás, un ser desconocido, pero Sakura y Satoshi ya esperaban su llegada.

—Te esperaba — dijo Satoshi mirando al ser, muy serio.

—Los Pokémon legendarios se dirigen a este lugar — les decía el recién llegado, de forma telepática.

—¡Mewtwo! — exclamaron muy felices Ash, Misty y Brock por la sorpresiva visita.

—Maestro Ash, joven Misty, joven Brock, es bueno verlos nuevamente.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó Dawn, muy expectante y muy curiosa a Ash.

—Él es un viejo amigo, se llama Mewtwo, y es un Pokémon psíquico.

—¡Hola Mewtwo! — saludaron al unísono, los jóvenes de Hoenn, y la chica de Sinnoh.

—Joven Max, joven Drew, joven May, joven Dawn, un gusto conocerlos.

— ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? — un poco sorprendido, pregunta ante la situación.

—Porque usa telepatía, y puede leer sus mentes — le respondió rápidamente Satoshi, para salir rápido del tema y entrar a lo que iba — vamos al grano, necesito su ayuda para lo que sucederá, la batalla fue para probarlos, no me importaba si ganaban o perdían, solo quería saber el nivel de sus Pokémon, jamás he participado en ninguna liga, les mentí, solo quería saber su reacción — dijo, haciendo que Sakura pusiera una cara de extrañeza por el comentario final, cosa que nadie notó.

—El profesor Oak me dijo que sólo venias a Pallet Town por asuntos importantes — les comentó Max a todos para después dirigirse directamente a Satoshi — ¿Qué es lo que sucede, es algo bueno o malo?

—En verdad espero que no sea malo, les contaré desde el inicio, existe un fenómeno que ocurre cada mil años, la distorsión dimensional, comenzó hace un tiempo, este produce un desequilibrio que produce desastres naturales… — detuvo por un momento la explicación, extrañamente, por lo que Mewtwo tomó la palabra.

—Y los Pokémon legendarios están dispuestos para ayudar y actuar en cualquier momento, y como algunos ya conocen al joven Ash, como Suicune, Lugia y Ho—oh, todos han confiado en ti y en tus amigos, están a su disposición abierta.

—Y por lo que me han informado mis colegas — continuó Oak, acotando más información — en todo el mundo ocurren desastres.

En ese momento, dos pequeñas luces aparecen en el cielo. Una luz va en dirección directa a Max y la otra en dirección a Ash.

—¡Jirachi! — gritó Max, muy emocionado, abrazando al Pokémon.

—¡Deoxys! — dijo Ash, muy sorprendido por la aparición del Pokémon.

—Maestro Ash — dirigiendo su atención telepática solo a Ash — ¿podría hablar contigo en privado?

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó Ash ingenuamente, sin entender que podría ser.

—Es sobre una extraña reacción que sentí en ti hace algunos momentos — esto lo comento muy serio.

—Claro — aceptó si entender mucho lo que quería — chicos, luego nos vemos — y de la nada, desaparecieron, al parecer, se tele transportaron.

Ya en otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, Ash y Mewtwo, comenzaron su conversación.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Mewtwo? — ya preguntaba algo preocupado el entrenador.

—Un sentimiento en ti, sentimiento muy inseguro en tus pensamientos, pero muy seguro en tu corazón, ayudara a salvarnos a todos — le dijo tajantemente, pero de forma muy comprensiva.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntaba sin entender una palabra de lo que le decía.

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo, pero una pregunta bastó para que tus sentimientos se sinceraran, basta que tengas valor y demuestres tus sentimientos y serás invencible — tras esas palabras, Ash se pone tan rojo como luz de semáforo, recordando la pregunta de la reportera.

Desde la casa de Oak, se veía una reunión, para analizar y comenzar una solución a lo que sucedía. Ya llegados Ash y Mewtwo, este último dice…

—Los guardianes de los controladores del tiempo y espacio, Uxie, Mesprit y Aself, nos ha dado autorización para hablar con ellos, los ayudara Dialga y Palkia en lo que puedan.

¿Podrán llegar a la región Sinnoh sin problemas? ¿Ash sabrá sacar valor y sincerar sus sentimientos? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Palkia y Dialga con los desastres y como ayudaran a nuestros héroes?

Continuará…


	3. La llegada de una vieja amiga y el inici

**Capítulo 3: "La llegada de una vieja amiga y el inicio de un gran viaje"**

No muy lejos de Pallet Town, en la "Ruta 1", estaba una mujer de traje color azul y minifalda, junto a su fiel Growlithe, dirigiéndose a Pallet Town, mientras una batalla acababa de finalizar.

Mientras en la residencia Ketchum, Delia se encontraba limpiando el desastre y restos de la fiesta, aparte de preparar los cuartos de su hijo y sus amigos. En el laboratorio Oak, todos observaban por televisión los desastres mundiales, pero aun sin saber su epicentro.

En esos instantes, una mujer y su Growlithe llegaban a la residencia Ketchum, llamando a la puerta, siendo recibida por la ama de casa.

—Buenas noches ¿se encuentra el señor Ash Ketchum? — preguntaba la desconocida.

—Está en el laboratorio del profesor Oak — le respondió señalando en dirección al laboratorio.

—Gracias por su información señora — así, la mujer y su Pokémon cachorro hicieron una reverencia en agradecimiento y se dirigieron al laboratorio de Oak.

Por otra parte, en la región Sinnoh, también había muchos desastres naturales, pero en un lugar en específico, los fenómenos no afectaban, a este lugar no se podía acceder, ya que un campo de energía lo impedía, el cual, era de procedencia desconocida.

Y en el laboratorio de Oak…

—Las cosas se ven muy mal — decía Ash, muy serio y preocupado, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

—Todos los investigadores del mundo están intentando buscar el origen de los desastres, hasta el momento, sin resultados.

En ese instante, comenzó a diluviar en la región Kanto, al momento que iniciaba un fuerte movimiento sísmico con características de terremoto.

—¡Pónganse debajo de algo firme, rápido! — dijo el profesor, apenas sosteniéndose de pie.

Esta vez el sismo fue mucho más largo, lo que provocó que muchos objetos cayeran, y un apagón general, por suerte el laboratorio constaba con su generador propio, por lo que volvió rápidamente la energía eléctrica.

— ¡¿Todos se encuentran bien?! — preguntaba el profesor sentado en el suelo después de perder el equilibrio.

—Si profesor — respondieron al unísono.

— ¡Noticia de último momento, se registró un sismo en la región Kanto, se registró grado siete en escala Richter, estaremos dando más información luego del siguiente reporte…! — anunciaba la periodista, muy exaltada.

—Y este es solo el principio del fin… — comentaba muy serio Satoshi, tenía una expresión de mucha preocupación.

—¡No lo digas ni en broma! — todos gritaron muy angustiados y muy furiosos por el comentario.

— ¡Tampoco se exalten! — dijo algo asustado, para volver a su postura seria — pero si esto continua así, será el fin, eso es algo que no podemos negar.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? — preguntó Misty muy angustiada y asustada.

—Han llegado informes que en la región Sinnoh, hay zonas que no han sido afectadas, son inaccesibles, por una especie de campo de energía que los protege, como el monte Coronet — continuaba informando la periodista.

—Llego la hora de marcharse… — anunciaba Mewtwo, pero en ese instante, el timbre de la puerta interrumpe la conversación.

— ¿Quién será a estas horas? — Tracey se dirigió a la entrada principal, y al abrir la puerta, se ve a una chica vestida de un traje azul y su cachorro de tipo fuego.

—Disculpe ¿se encontrará el señor Ash Ketchum?

—Sí, lo llamo de inmediato ¡ Ash, te busca la oficial Jenny! — gritó al interior del laboratorio.

—¡La oficial Jenny! — gritó Brock muy aturdido, de amor mas bien.

— ¿Qué querrá? — preguntaba May muy intrigada y extrañada.

—Ahora lo averiguare — y un muy curioso Ash, fue a la entrada del laboratorio, pero en ese lugar…

—¡Alto ahí! — gritó muy fuerte la oficial, y con gran agilidad, saca un arma, la cual usa ¡para apuntar a Ash!

Mientras que Tracey y Ash estaban paralizados de la impresión, todos corrieron a la entrada para ver qué sucedía, y la escena los dejo muy perplejos…

—¡ ¿Qué sucede aquí?! — preguntó el profesor muy extrañado de la situación.

—¡El señor Ash Ketchum queda arrestado por robo! — dijo la oficial Jenny con mucha seriedad.

—¡ ¿Qué?! — gritaron todos, muy sorprendidos por tan grave acusación.

— ¿Está segura? — Preguntó la joven líder de Cerulean, sin creer lo que oía — ¿no se habrá equivocado de persona? — tratando de refutar lo que decía la oficial.

—¡ Claro que no, ahora tendré que llevármelo a la comisaría! — decía mientras le ponía unas esposas a un paralizado Ash.

— ¡¿Cuándo fue ese robo, y que robó si se puede saber?! — preguntaba Dawn, dudando en la acusación de la oficial.

—¡ Fue al terminar la conferencia Lirio del Valle! Y lo que robo fue… — se detuvo muy dudosa, más bien, pensante.

— ¡¿Fue?! — preguntando todos al unísono.

—Fue… — decía muy seria, pero de pronto, se volvió loca, al parecer, por que tomó de las manos a Ash, y muy sonrojada gritó — ¡mi corazón, y vine a que me lo devuelva!

Todos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, menos Ash, quien todavía se preguntaba que sucedía; el primero en reincorporarse fue Brock, quien miró con mucho detalle a la oficial, notando algo raro en ella.

—¡Aja, tú no eres la oficial Jenny, dinos ¿quién eres?! — dijo muy perspicaz, indicándola como una farsa.

—Ay Brock, a ti no se te puede engañar — dijo negando con su cabeza la impostora, rendida, sacándose la ropa, o disfraz, dando a descubrir su real identidad.

La oficial Jenny era nada más ni nada menos, que una persona que ya conocían, era una chica de la misma edad de Ash, de cabello verde con dos moños a cada lado, y el Growlithe que lo acompañaba, de pronto, se transformó en una masa de color rosa, al parecer era un Ditto, lo que provoco que Ash, Misty y Brock se sorprendieran al ver de quién se trataba.

—¡ Duplica! — exclamo con sorpresa el trío de Kanto.

—Hola chicos ¿cómo les ha ido? — la peli verde los saludó, levantando una mano y con una sonrisa.

—Una pregunta bastante difícil de responder en estos momentos — decía Brock muy serio.

—Me lo imagino — su expresión también cambio, demostrando preocupación, por lo que intentó distender los ánimos — ¡sigues igual que siempre, Ashiboy!

—¡No sé a qué te refieres — dijo muy molesto el aludido, desviando la mirada del grupo — antes que nada, nada de graciosa tu broma!

—¡Para nosotros fue divertida! — respondieron todos sus amigos al unísono, perdió el equilibrio y cayó el pobre de Ash.

— ¡Hubieses visto tu cara cuando te dije que te ibas arrestado! — decía con una mirada y tono muy picaron.

— ¡Estamos en una situación bastante complicada, y tu diciendo que fue una broma! — decía aún más furioso, no encontraba que fuese momento para bromas, al parecer.

— ¡Además ¿Qué fue eso de que te robo el corazón?! — ahora le reprocho la peli naranja, con clara tendencia celosa.

—¡Jajajaja ya te dije, fue solo una broma! — Comentó tratando de bajar el perfil de la situación, pero parece que algo le quedo gustando — pero, ¿qué tal si…?

—¡ Ash no tiene tiempo para esas cosas — gritó interponiéndose entre Ash y Duplica, ahora si furiosa — además hay cosas más importantes que hacer!

— ¿Celosa? — preguntó mirando de reojo a Misty.

—¡Claro que no, por mi haz lo que quieras! — le dijo refutando la pregunta, mirando hacia cualquier parte, la cosa era no mirar a nadie.

—¡ Ya basta — gritó Satoshi de una forma tan ruda, que dejo a todos asustados, en especial a Misty y Duplica, realmente estaba furioso — dejen de comportarse como niñitos jugando a los novios, hay que dirigirse rápido a la región Sinnoh!

—Es cierto, nos están esperando — agrego Mewtwo, recordando la misión.

—Lo sentimos — dijeron, tanto Misty como Duplica, con la cabeza baja.

—Solo quería darle una sorpresa a Ash — decía ahora Duplica, muy arrepentida de todo lo que había planeado — la broma se me ocurrió para levantarles el ánimo, por favor no lo tomen a mal.

—Ay… — solo se escuchó un suspiro de Satoshi — no te preocupes — hablando esta vez, bastante más sereno y tranquilo, extrañamente, intentando calmar a Duplica — nos sirvió para distender el ánimo, gracias Duplica.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — Misty le preguntó a Sakura, sin entender que pasaba con Satoshi, claro, sin que los demás escucharan.

— Te lo dije, ¿verdad? — solo le guiño un ojo, sonriendo — cuando me ponía a entrenar con él, ni se inmutaba si me sucedía algo malo o no, pero un día…

 _ **Hace dos años aproximadamente.**_

 _Satoshi y Sakura se encontraban entrenando en el Monte Plateado, el entrenamiento ya llevaba un par de horas sin descansar._

 _—¡Venusaur, hojas navajas! — ordenaba inexpresivamente el entrenador._

 _—¡Espeon, psíquico! — gritó bastante desesperada y muy exhausta la entrenadora._

 _Las hojas navajas eran tan fuertes, que no solo dieron un golpe directo a Espeon, sino también, el ataque siguió de largo, impactando también a Sakura, quien ya estaba muy exhausta y herida, dejándola arrodillada, y su ropa, destruida, casi semidesnuda; el entrenamiento era realmente rudo._

 _— ¿Cómo no eres capaz de escapar de un ataque tan simple? — Le reprochó su "compañera", totalmente despreocupado del estado de la joven — tu Espeon no ha subido de nivel, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Eres patética._

 _—Lo… siento… Sato… — en aquella época, Satoshi detestaba que lo nombraran por ese diminutivo, era peor que un insulto, por lo que, como castigo, la agarró del cabello, y le propino una fuerte bofetada, sin sentir, aunque sea un poco de compasión por el estado en que estaba la joven._

 _— ¡Te he dicho que jamás me llamaras de esa forma! — le gritó en la cara, furioso, para después soltarla, dejándola caer al suelo pesadamente._

 _—Lo… siento… Satoshi… — dijo con la voz entrecortada, se oían los gemidos de llanto y dolor de la joven._

 _—¡Venusaur, regresa! — Satoshi regreso a su Pokémon a su pokébola y empezó a caminar, no sin antes decirle a Sakura — Vamos al campamento, descansaremos cinco minutos y volveremos a entrenar._

 _—Esta… bien… Espeon… regresa… — devolvió a su debilitado Pokémon a su pokébola, intentando levantarse por todos los medios._

 _De pronto, una avalancha producida por Graveler salvajes, que simplemente pasaban por ese lugar, alarmó a Satoshi, por lo que se preparó para esquivarlas, solía hacer esto para entrenamiento propio, pero Sakura estaba agotada, herida, casi desmayada, pero esto no le importó a Satoshi._

 _—Veamos si te ha servido de algo el entrenamiento — le dijo a la joven de manera muy fría, pero era inútil hablarle, se había desmayado por la gran pérdida de sangre, sus heridas y cansancio._

 _La avalancha ya estaba encima de los dos, y al no tener muchas opciones, Satoshi se arriesgó a salvar a Sakura, lo que logro sin que saliera "herida" por la avalancha, pero sin darse cuenta, el joven fue alcanzado una piedra, no era de gran tamaño, pero por el frio de la época, y la velocidad de la avalancha, le produjo una seria lesión en la pierna, pero esto no le importó, ya que había salvado a su compañera._

 _Ya en el campamento, se veía a Sakura acostada dentro de este, vendada por las heridas producidas por el entrenamiento. Se despertó repentinamente, lo primero que recordó fue la avalancha, se levantó alarmada y se dio cuenta que sus heridas estaban vendadas, se levantó intentando no gemir del dolor, vio a su Espeon que también tenía sus heridas vendadas, miro afuera y vio a Satoshi preparando la comida._

 _— ¿El me habrá ayudado, o salí por mi propia cuenta? — se preguntaba para sí misma y muy triste — no recuerdo nada ¿Por qué seguiré con el si me trata de esta forma? — Ya se preguntaba llorando — tiene algo que no deja que me separe de él._

 _Satoshi dio vuelta la mirada al campamento, cosa que Sakura se percató, y por alguna razón, se sonroja al verlo._

 _—Por fin despertaste — le dijo de forma bastante ruda — has estado durmiendo por tres días, pensé que te quedarías así, estaba a punto de partir — este comentario entristeció a Sakura, pero se dio cuenta que la espero tres días a que despertara._

 _Sabía que Satoshi tenía muy poca paciencia y no le gustaba esperar a las personas; mirando bien al joven, se dio cuenta de una herida que tenía en la pierna, la cual se veía muy mal, solo tenía algunas vendas, por lo cual, no tenía bien aislada, ya que las vendas las ocupo en ella y Espeon, esto la sorprendió por completo, más que nada por el gesto, por lo que fue a atenderlo; sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba que se preocuparan de él, aun así, se le acerco, aun sabiendo que la podría golpear, pero se adelantó a lo que podría pasar, por lo que le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, se sacó algunas vendas, y las puso en la herida del joven._

 _—¡Eres un tonto — comenzó a reprocharle furiosa y con mucha rabia, entre lágrimas — si no te atiendes esa herida, se te va a infectar, y no quiero que te suceda nada malo por que…! — Sakura no quiso continuar hablando, por lo que calló; en el ambiente solo había silencio._

 _Satoshi sabía que en dirección iba todo, o al menos eso creía el, y por alguna razón, se sonrojo._

 _—Ya veo por qué por tanto que la tratara mal en los entrenamientos o la insultara, jamás se iba — se decía muy arrepentido y con mucha vergüenza ¿Sakura había aguantado tanta humillación por que se había enamorado de él? Comenzó a preguntarse por qué había pasado algo así, pero, aun así, le volvió a hablar con voz muy seria, aunque esta vez, muy nervioso — ¡con que era eso, ya me lo imaginaba, pero no creas que por esa razón te voy a empezar a tratar bien…! — pero el discurso de Satoshi fue interrumpido por los labios de Sakura, quien lo empezó a besar como si fuese la última vez. Satoshi simplemente no atinaba a nada, hasta que el beso termino; cuando el beso termino, la cara atónita de Satoshi cambio a una de comprensión y amabilidad, ahora se sentía aún más miserable, pero por primera vez, feliz, por lo que sólo atinó a decir — que bueno que estás bien, será mejor que descanses, mañana continuaremos el entrenamiento… — dijo tontamente, tratando aun de procesar que era lo que sucedía, pero la joven lo interrumpió._

 _—¡ ¿Qué?! — gritó bastante desesperada y muy decepcionada, ya que, al parecer, todo lo que hizo fue en vano, pero…_

 _—¡Jajajaja, como se te ocurre tontita — solo reía a carcajadas de la cara que había puesto después de esa broma, según el — es solo una broma, jajajaja!_

 _—Satoshi — solo dijo su nombre, y sonrió, era la primera vez que veía ese lado de su compañero, haber sido sincera había funcionado — ¡¿ah sí?! — Así, paso de la sonrisa, a mirarlo de reojo, y luego, mirarlo a los ojos, pervertidamente — ¡veamos qué te parece esta bromita, jijijiji! — para al acto, comenzar a darle una sesión de cosquillas al joven._

 _Y así, comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas y otras cositas más, mientras que, dentro del campamento, un muy fiel Espeon, no solo miraba a su feliz entrenadora, sino que también al joven que había comenzado a aceptar que no solo a los Pokémon debía tratarlos con mucho respeto, sino también, a las personas, o por lo menos, debía comenzar por tratar bien y aceptar a la chica que estaba enamorada de él._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—…desde ese momento, Satoshi y yo comenzamos a llevarnos mucho mejor, el me trata con mucho cuidado y me cuida, hasta otras cosas — decía Sakura, con una voz muy sensual.

—¡ ¿Entonces son novios?! — preguntó Misty muy emocionada.

— ¡Claro que no! — le respondió con pena y sonrojada — Satoshi es muy tímido para declarar sus sentimientos, pero eso no me importa… — decía muy feliz, pero Misty la interrumpió de golpe.

—¡ ¿Cómo que no te importa?! — Le gritó muy molesta por la actitud de su amiga — ¡iré a decirle unas cuantas cosas a Satoshi, para que se le quite lo tímido!

—¡Por favor, no hagas nada — le empezó a implorar, tomando de las manos a Misty — todo se dará a su justo tiempo! — Continuando con mucha más calma — las cosas ocurren cuando tienen que ocurrir, si no ha ocurrido nada, es porque aún no ha llegado el momento, es lo que siempre me dice Sato.

—Como quieras — su amiga peli naranja solo suspiro, respetando su voluntad.

Durante el recuerdo, las jóvenes se ofrecieron para realizar los preparativos para viajar a la región Sinnoh. En esos instantes, se encontraban en la residencia Ketchum con la madre de Ash; las chicas, se encontraban solas en el cuarto de Ash, dónde dejaron los artículos personales de todos, arreglando todo lo necesario para un largo viaje, el cual, no imaginan a donde los enviaría.

Después de algunos minutos, Ash, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Duplica, Satoshi y Drew volvieron a la residencia para descansar, y partir a primera hora para su siguiente viaje, mientras que Mewtwo se quedó en el laboratorio entrenando mentalmente junto a Deoxys, mientras que Jirachi, se quedó con Max.

Al día siguiente…

Eran las siete de la mañana, y ya había mucho movimiento en la residencia Ketchum, estaba lloviendo a cántaros, todo Pallet Town ya estaba inundado, salvo la casa de Ash, ya que se encontraba en un sector alto del pueblo. Pero no todo sería tranquilidad dentro de la residencia, en especial, por dos personas que seguían durmiendo.

— ¡Hijo, es hora de levantarse! — Llamaba la madre de Ash a la puerta, pero nadie contestaba, por lo que entró al cuarto para despertar a su hijo — ¡hijo, es hora de levan…! — Pero lo que vio, la dejó perpleja, sólo se escuchó gritar — ¡hijo!

Su sorpresa fue que, Ash estaba durmiendo, pero estaba durmiendo con alguien más, los destapó con cuidado para no despertarlos, y vio a Ash con una chica de cabello verde.

—Que tiernos se ven, pero… — se decía muy risueña, pero su rostro y voz decía — ¡ ¿se puede saber que hacen los dos?! — los durmientes despertaron al unísono y asustados por la potencia de la voz de la señora Ketchum, al segundo se miraron, y…

—¡Ah! — Gritaron al unísono los durmientes, sorprendidos ya que habían despertado en la misma cama — ¡¿tú que haces aquí?! — se preguntaron al unísono.

—¡ ¿Cómo que hago aquí, si este es mi dormitorio?! ¡ ¿Tú qué haces aquí?! — le increpó Ash, sin entender aun que pasaba.

Casi al acto, llegaron todos para ver lo que sucedía, y la escena los dejo con muchos sentimientos encontrados, entre desconcierto y risa, menos a Misty que estaba como ida, al notar esto Duplica, comenzó su pequeño pero gran, y pésimo plan…

— ¿Qué tal estuve anoche Ashiboy? — le pregunta al joven con una voz muy sensual y provocativa.

—¡ ¿De qué me hablas?! — preguntó desesperado Ash, creyéndose toda la historia, con bastante miedo.

—Tú sabes — le dice mientras se le abraza a un brazo — campeón — eso solo provocó más desesperación en Ash, sacando el lado tenebroso de Misty, provocando que todo ser vivo se alejaran rápidamente de su metro cuadrado, muertos de miedo.

Se le acerco a Ash, agarro lo primero que encontró en el cuarto, de material sólido, y lo estrelló directo en la cabeza de Ash, dejándolo inconsciente; clara e ingenuamente, Duplica nunca creyó que la broma tendría esas consecuencias, conocía el carácter de Misty ¿pero llegar a esos extremos?

—¡Ahí tienes, maldito pervertido! — gritó Misty, casi enajenada.

—¡No tenías por qué hacer eso, yo fui la que vino al cuarto de Ash, él no tiene la culpa! — le comentó quién había provocado todo, entre enojada y asustada.

—¡ ¿Y que hay con eso de "¿Cómo estuve anoche?"?! — le preguntó sarcásticamente, burlándose de la joven, imitando sus gestos anteriores.

—Lo siento, fue solo una broma — intentó aclarar, muy arrepentida por hacer ese escándalo.

—Pobre Ash — se decía Satoshi bastante nervioso, sintiendo lástima por el afectado por todo, pese a que ya conocía a Ash y Misty, y sus típicos roces, enaltecidos por su orgullo, salió del trance, tomo una pokébola y la lanzo — ¡sal Bellossom, aromaterapia a Ash! — el Pokémon hierba apenas salió de la pokébola, se dirigió a Ash, y de ella, comenzó a salir un aroma muy relajante, que ayudó a curar a Ash muy rápido.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — fue lo primero que preguntó, sobándose la cabeza, muy desorientado.

—Lo sentimos mucho — dijeron las chicas, tratando de conseguir el perdón de Ash.

—Además, yo llegué hace poco aquí — agrego intentando aclarar lo que sucedió — solo era una pequeña broma.

—Entonces tendrás que tener cuidado con tus bromas — le dijo muy serio Satoshi a Duplica, casi retándola — sino alguien podría terminar peor que Ash, hay que saber que bromas hacer y cuáles no.

—Tienes razón, perdonen… — volvió a repetir muy arrepentida.

— ¿En serio tiene que aguantar todo esto Ash? — se preguntaba, solo suspiro y termino el tema — ya no importa — volviendo a tomar compostura para dar las ultimas indicaciones — ya están todos listos, solo faltan ustedes dos — decía mirando a Ash y Duplica — arréglense y coman algo rápido, en quince minutos nos vamos.

—Está bien — contestaron al unísono, asintiendo.

Por un momento, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, más que nada, porque aún seguían todos en el cuarto de Ash…

— ¿Por qué mejor no vas a arreglarte a otro cuarto Duplica? — le pidió Ash, mirándola de reojo.

—¡Jejejeje, tienes razón! — le respondió con una risita y sacándole la lengua, de forma muy ingenua.

Una vez, todos fuera del cuarto de Ash, los dos faltantes se arreglaron y comieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Una vez pasado los quince minutos, ya estaban todos listos.

—Bueno mamá, nos vamos — le dijo el entrenador a su madre, muy decidido.

—Tengan cuidado por favor, no se arriesguen mucho — les dijo a los jóvenes muy preocupada, no era la primera vez que los despedía, pero al parecer intuía algo.

—Si señora Ketchum — respondieron al unísono.

—Si mamá — le asentía su hijo, mientras daba la vuelta sin dejar de mirarla — bueno, adiós — termino de decir y comenzaron su camino al laboratorio.

Al poco caminar, se escuchó un último consejo de Delia a Ash.

—¡Y recuerda cambiarte los "ya sabes que" todos los días! — gritó sin ningún pudor.

El joven solo perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo sumamente rojo, de la vergüenza más que nada.

Mientras en el laboratorio de Oak, el profesor, Tracey, Mewtwo y Deoxys los esperaban ya preparados para iniciar el viaje. Minutos después, Ash y los demás llegaron al laboratorio.

—Necesito que alguien se quede en este lugar, ya que solo ustedes saben lo que sucede, y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible — pidió de brazos cruzados Satoshi, mirando a Tracey y Max — Tracey, Max ¿podrían quedarse?

—Por supuesto — asintieron sin chistar.

—Sé que aún no eres entrenador Max — le decía al joven, mientras se le acercaba, sacando unas cosas de sus bolsillos — toma — le entregó una especie de Pokédex, que solo servía para registrar los Pokémon que tenía, y los ataques que tiene cada Pokémon, y dos pokébolas.

—¡Gracias Satoshi — celebraba muy emocionado — Jirachi y yo no te decepcionaremos, ya lo veras ¿verdad Jirachi?! — le decía al Pokémon que tenía en su cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto Max! — le afirmo telepáticamente el Pokémon.

—Por fin llego la artillería pesada — comentaron Satoshi y Mewtwo al unísono, al tiempo que salían del laboratorio.

Siguieron al joven y al Pokémon al exterior del laboratorio, y apenas cruzaron la puerta de acceso al patio trasero, observaron como los Pokémon legendarios iban llegando al lugar, listos para ayudarlos.

—Ellos nos ayudaran — decía Satoshi, mirando a los Pokémon, para después, desviar la mirada a los demás — ahora elijan a quien tomaran como compañeros.

Ash noto como un dragón rojo se dirigía hacia él, Misty había elegido al espíritu de los vientos del norte, May al príncipe de los mares, Sakura al Pokémon celestial de hierba, Satoshi al ave del arcoíris, Duplica al guardián de los mares, Brock al gran Pokémon legendario de tipo roca, Drew a la leyenda del trueno, Dawn al dragón eón azul y Gary al titán del fuego.

—¡ ¿Estás lista Latias?! — la Pokémon dragón asiente muy feliz acariciando a Ash.

—¡Cuento contigo Suicune! — el Pokémon solo le gruñe a Misty, asintiendo.

—¡Qué bueno que hayas vuelto Manaphy! — le dice muy emocionada May al Pokémon marino, abrazándolo.

—¡Demos el máximo, Shaymin! — le arengó Sakura a su compañero con el puño en alto.

— ¿Estás listo Ho-oh? — le preguntó Satoshi, bastante sonriente, a lo que el Pokémon solo asintió.

—Lugia y yo haremos lo posible para ayudar — decía Duplica mirando al Pokémon, muy segura de sus palabras — ¿verdad? — el Pokémon solo asintió.

— ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo Regirock? — le preguntó muy tranquilo Brock a su Pokémon acompañante, quien solo asintió.

— ¿Estás listo Raikou? — preguntó rápidamente Drew, a lo que el Pokémon solo asintió a la pregunta.

—Espero hacer lo mejor que pueda Latios — le dijo Dawn al Pokémon, algo insegura, por lo que el Pokémon solo la acaricia en la cara para subir el ánimo de la joven — ¡gracias Latios por tu apoyo! — le dijo abrazando al Pokémon, muy feliz.

—¡Nosotros estamos listos ¿verdad Moltres?! — comento Gary con seguridad al Pokémon, quien solo asintió.

—Ahora utilicen sus pokébolas para transportarlos de forma más segura — dijo Satoshi, mientras tomaba una pokébola.

— ¿Más segura? — preguntó muy extrañada May por el comentario.

—Este viaje no será como los otros — les dijo sonriente, mientras lanzaba su pokébola para atrapar a Ho-oh.

—Está bien — dijeron sin entender muy bien lo que les había dicho, así que solo lanzaron las pokébolas y atraparon a sus compañeros.

De pronto, un dragón verde aparece…

—Suban arriba de Ryaquaza — indicaba Satoshi, mientras subía arriba del Pokémon — él nos llevará — decía mientras recordaba algo — lo olvidaba, lleven a todos los Pokémon que puedan, toda ayuda es buena.

Nadie entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, Satoshi les pedía que llevarán el máximo de ayuda posible. ¿Tan grave era lo que estaba pasando? No había mucho que pensar, por lo que Ash tomó a todos sus Pokémon, llamo tanto al valle Charizific para que le enviaran a Charizard, como a la oficial Jenny de Vermilion City, para el caso de Squirtle, lo mismo hacía May a ciudad Petalburgo, para que sus padres les enviara a Beautifly y Skitty.

Finalizado por fin, todos los preparativos, subieron arriba de Ryaquaza para partir en dirección a la región Sinnoh, en compañía de Mewtwo.

Durante el viaje, observaron los grandes desastres que azotaban toda la región, sin hablar de personas y Pokémon damnificados. Ya en el océano, observaron a Kyogre, dirigirse en misma dirección que ellos, en compañía de otros Pokémon acuáticos y voladores.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio Oak, Tracey y Max se preparaban para ayudar al profesor Oak.

— ¿Qué es lo que hará profesor? — preguntó Tracey muy ansioso.

—Primero que nada, hay que reunir la mayor cantidad de entrenadores para que nos ayude con las personas y Pokémon damnificados.

— ¿Cree que atiendan a su llamado? — Tracey y Oak miraron al joven, algo preocupados por aquella pregunta — deben estar muy ocupados con los desastres en otros lugares.

—Es cierto — sentencio preocupado el profesor, con su mano derecha en su mentón — pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora.

Había sido un largo viaje, pero ya casi estaban en la región Sinnoh, pero cerca de los límites de la región, una especie de monstruos de aura oscura, comenzaron a atacar a los jóvenes, lo cual los dejó algo complicados, por lo que Satoshi actuó rápido.

—¡Ho-oh, lanzallamas! — Ordenó al tiempo que le pedía a los demás — ¡rápido, saquen a sus Pokémon!

—¡Sal Charizard — gritó Ash lanzando su pokébola y ordenando al tiempo — lanzallamas!

—¡Sal Beautifly — May también ordenando a su Pokémon — viento plateado!

—¡Masquerain, tornado! — ordenó Drew, los tres al mismo tiempo.

Los ataques habían dado en el blanco, al parecer, sin hacerles daño, pero al parecer, solo había servido para detener a los seres misteriosos.

—¡Ahora, desaparezcan! — gritó telepáticamente Mewtwo, atacando con un ataque psíquico, valga la redundancia, a destiempo de los Pokémon de Ash, May y Drew, haciéndolos desaparecer, y así continuar el viaje.

Después de unas tres horas de viaje, habían llegaron al templo del tiempo—espacio; ya se sentían mucho más relajados, no solo por haber llegado a su destino, sino también porque en aquel lugar, no afectaban los desastres naturales.

—¡ ¿Dónde se encuentran, guardianes?! — gritó Satoshi a la entrada de una cueva, aparentemente solitaria.

—Aquí estamos — respondió telepáticamente a todos.

—Los estábamos esperando — decía otra voz, mientras aparecía al final de la cueva, tres seres.

—Ahí están los guardianes Uxie, Mesprit y Aself — decía Mewtwo telepáticamente, indicando el lugar donde estaban los tres Pokémon.

Se acercaron dónde estaban los Pokémon, por lo visto, ya estaban preparados para la llegada de Ash y los demás.

—Bienvenidos sean, elegidos — saludó cortésmente Azelf.

—Los están esperando, el controlador del tiempo Dialga, y el controlador del espacio Palkia — decían Uxie, también haciendo una reverencia.

—Adelante por favor — el tercero, Mesprit, les indico el camino a seguir.

Era un camino largo, pero interesante, en el cual, habían inscritos jeroglíficos en sus murallas, al parecer, explicaban como fue la creación del universo y el nacimiento de Arceus, el Pokémon dios, y a la vez creador de Palkia y Dialga, estos últimos, creadores de Mew, el creador de todos los Pokémon. A medida que seguían avanzando, se empezó a notar que la iluminación iba aumentando, hasta que llegaron a una sala muy extraña, había cuatro pilares bastante altos, que estaban en cierta posición, dibujando un cuadrado, y en medio de los pilares, algo que parecía un espejo de agua, que, al verla con atención, parecía no tener fondo. En el frente de la sala, se veía a dos grandes Pokémon del tipo dragón, uno de aproximadamente cinco metros y medio de color azul, y otro de aproximadamente cuatro metros de color metálico, quienes, al parecer, estaban esperando la llegada de Ash y los demás.

—Los esperábamos jóvenes — dijo Dialga de forma telepática.

—Esta será una misión muy difícil — agrego el controlador del espacio.

— Por esta razón, les hemos pedido su ayuda, pero no irán solos — completo el controlador del tiempo.

— ¿Cómo que no iremos solos? — Preguntó Ash, muy extrañado por la frase — ¿ustedes no acompañaran?

—Por supuesto que no — dijo alguien de forma bastante engreída, voz que sonaba dentro del templo — si no se mantienen en este lugar, todo tiempo/espacio será destruido, bueno es lo que me dijeron.

— ¡¿Otra vez hablando por lo demás?! — dijo otra persona, de voz femenina, muy molesta por esa interrupción/comentario impropio, según ella.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para opinar de mi si ni me conoces? — le recalco molesto a la increpadora.

—Eso es cierto — decía una tercera voz, un poco más reflexiva, pero solo un poco — aun así, deberías quedarte callado si nadie te ha preguntado.

Todos escuchaban muy nerviosos la discusión que provenía desde algún lugar, hasta que se hacen aparecer cinco personas, quienes de dirigieron al grupo de Ash.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — preguntaba Ash, algo extrañado y desconfiado, en especial por sus apariencias, y extrañas ropas, por lo que los cinco se presentan.

— ¡Hola, mi nombre es Yui Kasuga! — saludó la joven con su mano izquierda y muy sonriente.

—Que tal, mi nombre es Mugen — saludo sin mirar a los demás, solo levanto su mano izquierda.

—Hola, soy Rurouni Kenshin — se presentó sin más.

—Hola, soy Ranma Saotome, pero solo díganme Ranma — se presentó bastante relajado, haciendo una reverencia.

—Y yo soy Mikami, la caza fantasma — saludó sin mucho interés, diciendo su claro objetivo — y espero que me paguen bien por el trabajo — remató, mirando a los controladores.

—¡Vaya, no se guarda nada! — comento Misty, arqueando sus cejas, muy sorprendida por su claro y descarado objetivo.

—Bueno… — igual de nervioso, más que nada porque no tenía con que pagarle, Palkia intentó cambiar el tema — lo principal, les pedí ayuda de distintas dimensiones para que los ayuden en esta misión.

—Les serán de gran ayuda en su equipo, por lo que les pedimos que se lleven bien — sentencio Dialga la presentación.

—Son distintos los lugares donde tendrán que ir, por lo que armare parejas, yo decidiré quien va con quien, no me digan que no les gusta sus acompañantes, porque no me interesan las opiniones de ustedes — dijo Satoshi con voz firme y segura, bastante desinteresado de la opinión de los demás.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para decidir algo así? — le replico Mugen con mucha molestia.

—Comencemos — Mugen se molestó aún más, ya que Satoshi si quiera lo había escuchado, mientras que el grupo de Ash, estaba muy nervioso por las instrucciones de Satoshi, por lo que solo callaron — las parejas serán asignadas de la siguiente forma, Ash y Misty, e irán acompañados por Rurouni Kenshin; May y Drew, e irán acompañados por Mikami; Brock y Duplica, e irán acompañados por Ranma; Gary y Dawn, e irán acompañados por Mugen y por ultimo Sakura y yo, acompañados por Yui Kasuga.

— ¡¿Y tú porque con dos chicas?! — se quejó con algo de rabia Brock, ya que iba con una niña, para él y un hombre, y el, con dos chicas.

—Porque yo quise asignarlos así — le dijo bastante serio — ya dije que no cambiaré nada — decía mientras pensaba en su decisión — solo quieres que te rompan el corazón, Brock — no quedaba más que acatar los grupos propuestos por Satoshi.

—Si necesitan ayuda, podrán llamarnos mentalmente, yo estaré aquí si llega a suceder cualquier cosa — complementó Mewtwo.

—De acuerdo.

—Muy bien, todos escuchen — comenzó a explicar Satoshi — estas son las diez misiones, las diez dimensiones que tendrán que visitar y buscar objetos y personas en especial — ya todos prestaban atención con mucho cuidado — en la primera dimensión, tendrán que buscar siete esferas misteriosas que pueden conceder cualquier deseo; la segunda dimensión tendrán que traer la energía de cuatro guardianes; la tercera dimensión, tendrán que traer una extraña piedra que sirve para transformar objetos, e incluso crear vida; la cuarta dimensión, tendrán que buscar una misteriosa perla que tiene el poder de aumentar el poder de seres vivos, la cual es muy codiciada, en ese lugar desde hace mucho que hay problemas, así que tengan mucha precaución; en la quinta dimensión, tendrán que buscar siete esmeraldas, las cuales encierran un gran poder; la sexta dimensión, tendrán que traer a un niño, el cual tiene sellado a un ser muy poderoso, del cual ni el mismo conoce su propio poder; la séptima dimensión tendrán que traer un libro misterioso que contiene unas cartas mágicas con muchísimo poder, pero que sólo algunas personas pueden utilizar, en la octava dimensión tendrán que traer a una joven que maneja un poder milenario; en la novena dimensión tendrán que despertar y traer el poder de tres poderosos guardianes con la ayuda de un mago que vive en ese lugar, y por último la décima dimensión, tendrán que traer el poder de los seres espirituales más poderosos, y a la personas que puede controlarlos, esta última misión será la más complicada.

— ¿Están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas en esta misión? — preguntó Palkia, buscando inseguridad y miedo en el grupo, pero la respuesta, para su satisfacción, fue contraria.

— ¡Por supuesto — dijo Ash muy seguro, levantando su mano derecha empuñada — jamás hemos rechazado un reto y esta no será la primera vez!

—Tenías razón Mewtwo — le comentó Dialga muy sorprendido — estos jóvenes tienen mucho valor.

—Lo sé por experiencia propia — dice esto, recordando la vez que trato de destruir la humanidad y como Ash se interpuso entre su ataque y el de Mew, y cuando desobedeció a un profesor solo para salvarlo del Equipo Rocket.

—¡Muy bien, entonces yo voy por las esferas — decía Ash muy entusiasmado, para después mirar a Misty, esperando una respuesta positiva — ¿de acuerdo Misty?!

—¡Claro Ash! — dijo igual de entusiasta.

—Nosotros iremos por la perla — le comenzó a proponer May muy entusiasta a su compañero — ¿te parece Drew?

—Si tú quieres — dijo sin preocuparse por la decisión.

—¡Yo iré por esa hermosa chica! — decía embobado Brock, ido de la realidad.

— ¡Quiso decir que iba por la piedra — Misty lo hizo corregir agarrándolo de la oreja, algo molesta — ¿verdad?!

—¡Shi! — corrigió muy adolorido.

—Nosotros iremos por los cuatro guardianes — dijo Gary al grupo, pero fijando la mirada en Dawn.

—Por mi está bien — dijo aceptando conforme.

—Entonces nosotros iremos por el niño con el ser sellado — Satoshi le dijo directamente a Sakura.

— Está bien, Satoshi.

Ya una vez grupos y destinos asignados, comenzó una especie de ritual por parte de Palkia y Dialga para el viaje dimensional; de pronto, notaron como el espejo de agua comenzó a tomar forma de agujero, dejando caer a los viajeros, solo quedando de ellos, un grito largo y fuerte.

¿Cómo les ira en su extraña aventura? ¿Podrán cumplir sus misiones con éxito? ¿Los nuevos integrantes se llevaran bien con nuestros amigos? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará…


	4. La leyenda de las esferas del dragón

**Capítulo 4: "La leyenda de las esferas del dragón"**

Las montañas Paos, una cadena montañosa milenaria, la cual guarda muchos misterios; en estas montañas vive una familia muy peculiar, un hombre experto en artes marciales, al cual solo le importa el entrenamiento, una mujer la cual también es experta en artes marciales, la diferencia, es que ella solo se concentra en ser una excelente dueña de casa y su hijo de diez años, quien también conoce de artes marciales, pero prefiere concentrarse en los estudios, ya que su sueño es convertirse en un investigador muy importante. No muy lejos de ese lugar, un ser de confecciones humanas, de piel color verde, el cual también practica artes marciales, estaba mirando el hogar de esta feliz familia. En esos mismos instantes, una batalla en otra dimensión acababa de finalizar, y al mismo tiempo, en las montañas comienza un fuerte terremoto, el cual produce derrumbes.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, en una ciudad la cual tenía un nivel tecnológico muy avanzado, gracias a una empresa que se dedica a crear artefactos como casas, automóviles, entre otras cosas, las cuales pueden ser guardadas en pequeñas capsulas, también vivía una familia muy peculiar, un hombre también experto en artes marciales, solo que este hombre tiene un corazón bastante frio, que tiene como único objetivo ser el hombre más poderoso del universo, su mujer que se dedica a innovar en la tecnología ya existente, su hijo recién nacido, y los padres de la mujer, quienes son los dueños de la corporación.

Ya han pasado 3 años desde la última batalla que tuvieron contra un tipo que se hacía llamar "el emperador del universo", momento en que apareció un guerrero legendario y lo derrotó; desde ese día, todos vivían con tranquilidad, y solo se dedicaban a vivir sus vidas.

Ya era de noche en las montañas Paos, y la familia conformada por estos tres individuos se preparaban para la última comida del día, antes de irse a descansar.

—¡Gohan, a cenar! — llamaba una voz femenina a, al parecer, su hijo, quien estaba estudiando en su cuarto.

—¡Ya voy mamá! — exclamo el joven.

—Goku por favor, ayuda un poco en la casa — reclamó la mujer bastante cansada de la desocupación de su esposo — no hay tipos malos, y hace falta dinero en casa, no podemos seguir dependiendo de la herencia de mi padre — como era de costumbre, su esposo no tenía idea de que responder, jamás había trabajado, solo conocía de artes marciales.

En ese instante, se produjo un gran sismo, que interrumpe la calma de la familia.

—¡Un terremoto! — comenzó a gritar muy asustada, cayendo al suelo.

— ¡¿Estás bien Milk?! — gritó el esposo, preocupado por los gritos de la mujer.

— ¡Si estoy bien! — Le contesto a Goku, para después preguntar por su hijo — ¡¿Gohan, estas bien?!

—¡Si mamá, estoy bien! — le responde para quitar la preocupación, algo agitado.

De la nada, el sismo se detiene, y comienza a llover como si fuese un gran diluvio.

—Por fin se detuvo — suspiró Milk, ya más tranquila, levantándose.

— ¡¿Mamá, estas bien?! — es lo primero que pregunta Gohan apenas llega a la cocina, muy preocupado por su madre.

—Si Gohan, estoy bien — le responde mucho más tranquila.

Mientras en la ciudad, de forma paralela, también la habían pasado bastante mal.

—¡Vegeta, a cenar! — le grito la voz femenina a un desaparecido hombre, quien solo salió de la sala de entrenamiento directo a la ducha, sin decir nada.

En ese momento, se produce el sismo anteriormente mencionado.

—¡Está temblando! — comenzó a gritar desesperada, mientras su hijo lloraba y gritaba aún más fuerte.

— ¡Cálmate, y tranquiliza a ese chiquillo llorón, es solo un pequeño temblor! — le responde a la chica, de forma no muy amable.

—¡Auch, gracias por preocuparte Vegeta! — decía mientras caía al suelo, muy enojada, furiosa, por suerte, luego de unos minutos, el terremoto finalizó, cosa que tranquilizó en parte a Bulma y su hijo — iré a ver que dicen del terremoto — se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver los noticieros, si tenían información.

—Un fuerte sismo se ha registrado en la ciudad del oeste, con magnitud siete en escala Richter, lo extraño de este fenómeno, es que no se encuentra su epicentro, además se han registrado otros sismos en la región sur, las montañas Paos... — informaba la periodista.

—Me pregunto si estarán bien — se dijo muy preocupada, y a la vez muy extrañada de que no se supiese del epicentro del sismo y no solo eso ¿Por qué tantos sismos en todo el planeta?

—También se han reportado fuertes lluvias y nevazones en distintas zonas del planeta, pronto daremos un informe más detallado de estos extraños fenómenos, mientras tanto, en otras noticias... — y casi al instante, comienza a llover fuertemente en la ciudad del oeste.

Al día siguiente...

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y las condiciones naturales seguían igual, pero algo que no solía suceder todos los días, estaba a punto de suceder, algo que cambiaría por completo el destino de todos los que vivían en ese lugar.

En las montañas Paos, el ser de color verde comenzaba sus rutinas de entrenamiento, pero una fuerte luz en el cielo lo interrumpió; cuando desapareció el destello, se vio una especie de agujero en el aire, y dentro de este, tres personas y una especie de ratón amarillo salieron, mejor dicho, cayeron, desde una distancia suficiente como para matarse.

—¡Charizard, Latias, salgan! — grita uno de los sujetos, lanzando dos esferas extrañas, de las cuales salen una especie de dinosaurio con alas, que al final de la cola, tenía una llama, y un dragón de color rojo, los cuales, lo primero que hicieron, fue ayudar a los extraños, eran tres personas para ser más exacto, dos hombres y una hermosa peli naranja.

Una vez en tierra firme, bajaron de estos extraños animales.

— ¡Uf, eso estuvo cerca! — Comentó el joven que era dueño de los animales, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire — ¿están bien? — les preguntó a sus compañeros.

—Si — afirmaron sus compañeros, algo asustados aún.

No se habían dado cuenta que el ser que entrenaba en ese lugar, los había notado. Quién entrenaba, se acercó a los extraños, para saber quiénes eran, de donde venían y sus intenciones.

— ¿Están bien? — preguntó el ser, quién llego volando.

— Si gracias — le contesta el chico de la gorra, afirmando — ¿quién eres, y en dónde estamos?

—Mi nombre es Piccolo, y se encuentran en las montañas Paos — les responde bastante serio — ¿ustedes quiénes son y de dónde vienen?

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y él es Pikachu — el Pokémon solo saluda levantando su pata derecha y en su idioma.

—Mi nombre es Misty, mucho gusto — saluda haciendo una reverencia.

—Mi nombre es Kenshin — saludó el tercero.

—Venimos de otra dimensión o espacio — comenzó el joven Ash a explicar, algo enredado — como quieras llamarle.

—Ya veo — respondió muy extrañado de esa, según él, pésima historia — ¿y por qué están aquí?

—Nos dijeron que hay siete esferas maravillosas que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo, y las necesitamos para prevenir la destrucción de ambos mundos — contesto la joven con bastante ánimo.

— ¿Y tienen alguna forma de probar de que lo que dicen es cierto? — ya le preguntó al grupo bastante más dudoso de lo que decían, pero para suerte de los recién llegados, un pequeño pero fuerte terremoto se produjo en ese instante, pero fue tan corto y fuerte, que fue muy extraño.

—Lo mismo sucedió en donde vivimos — le comenzó a explicar Ash, bastante serio — y seguramente aquí ya hubo un terremoto ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya hubo un terremoto... — Piccolo comenzó a notar que la historia podía ser algo cierta, pero aun no creía tanto.

—Y después se puso a llover ¿verdad? — termino de decirle Misty a Piccolo, igual de seria.

— ¡Sí, es cierto! — quedo muy sorprendido con el nivel de asertividad de los jóvenes, ya le era muy extraño que de la nada aparecieran personas; por lo general, solo aparecían de esa forma seres con malas intenciones.

— ¡Por favor, ayúdanos! — le suplicó la joven con un rostro demasiado tierno y una voz muy ingenua.

— ¿Porque creen las mujeres que eso siempre funciona? — le comentó en pregunta Kenshin a Ash, en voz baja.

—Las mujeres son muy raras — sentencio Ash con una declaración muy machista.

—Veo que de verdad están desesperados, no tienen malas intenciones — pensó por un momento Piccolo, y al instante respondió — está bien, los ayudare — la respuesta solo provoco la perdida de equilibrio de los dos jóvenes, cayendo al suelo; los encantos de las mujeres siempre funcionan, aunque Piccolo por ser Namekuseijin, no tiene un sexo definido, más bien, solo vio la sinceridad en los ojos y las palabras de Misty — pero primero tendrán que secarse esa ropa mojada, sino van a pescar un...

—¡Achís! — Se escuchó el estornudo de Ash — lo siento ¡Jejejeje!

—Solo vámonos — comentó algo nervioso Piccolo.

Así que Ash arriba de Latias, y Kenshin arriba de Charizard, se dirigieron en dirección al destino que tenía Piccolo, quien no solo llevaba en sus espaldas a Misty, sino que también le entrego su capa para protegerla de la lluvia a la muchacha. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino, una pequeña casa, se trataba de la casa de Goku y su familia; al llegar a la entrada, Piccolo llamo a la puerta.

—Debe ser Piccolo ¿qué querrá? — Se preguntaba Milk un poco agobiada, pero, aun así, atendió a la puerta — ¡Gohan está estudiando, no tiene tiempo para...! — decía muy enojada, pero el aludido la interrumpió.

—Hola, vine a traer unos viajeros, se perdieron en las montañas, a ver si los podían ayudar en algo — respondió muy nervioso.

— ¿Viajeros? — un poco curiosa miro detrás de Piccolo y vio a tres personas — hola... — saludó, pero se sorprendió al ver que eran muy jóvenes — ¡Pero si son solo niños! — la expresión no molesto en nada ni a Ash ni a Misty, pero bajo mucho el autoestima de Kenshin; verán, después de dejar de ser conocido como "Battousai" el destajador, aun siendo un gran guerrero con la espada, su conducta era la de un niño; por lo que de la nada, se fue a un rincón, arrumado — ¿le paso algo a su amigo? — preguntó muy extrañada.

— ¡Nada, jejejeje! — respondió la pareja muy nerviosa, sin entender nada.

—Mejor entren, sino se van a... — les había invitado, pero Ash la interrumpió con un estornudo.

—¡Achís! Lo siento de nuevo, jejejeje — dijo con la cara algo pérdida, cosa que nadie notó.

— ¡Parece que ya se resfrió, jejejeje! — entre risas, Misty dio su diagnóstico, algo nerviosa.

Después de conversar, entraron todos a la casa, dejando sus cosas en el suelo.

— ¿Quieren comer algo? deben estar hambrientos — les invitó muy amable Milk, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

— ¡Muchas gracias señora! — le agradecieron a la dueña de casa con una reverencia.

Después de unos minutos, la comida estaba servida, por lo que todos se sirvieron a la mesa y después de agradecer por los alimentos, comenzaron a comer, Misty como una señorita, Kenshin con calma, y Ash, como Ash.

—Sí que tenía hambre — comenta muy nerviosa la dueña de casa, pero sin tanta sorpresa por la forma de comer de Ash — se parece a mi marido — comentó con gracia — ¿me podrían decir sus nombres?

—¡Bi nobre ef Af Fetshum, y elf ef fikashu! — se presentó y a su Pokémon, o al menos eso parecía, ya que como tenía la boca llena, no se entendió nada.

—Primero mastica y después habla — le regaña, dándole un codazo — mi nombre es Misty.

—Mi nombre es Kenshin, mucho gusto.

—¡Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y él es Pikachu! — ahora se presentó como correspondía, o sea, sin comida en la boca, levantándose de su asiento, y su Pokémon se presentó subiendo al hombro de su entrenador.

— ¡No te pases Ash! — lo vuelve a regañar, esta vez algo avergonzada, sentándolo a la fuerza.

— ¡Jajajaja, hacen bonita pareja! — Milk les comenta a los jóvenes, riéndose de la situación; los aludidos solo se miraron fijamente hasta sonrojarse, por lo que desviaron sus miradas.

—¡Claro que no — comenzó a gritar Ash muy nervioso — jamás me fijaría en una chica así, además debería cambiar ese peinado, se ve horrible, fuera que es una gruñona! — Pero para sí, al terminar de decir tanto insulto, pensó muy apenado — en realidad esos son los encantos que tanto me gustan de ti, que me... ¡pero que estoy diciendo!

—¡Mira quién habla, el más inmaduro y testarudo de este universo, fuera del gran sentido de orientación que tienes, siempre te pierdes, ni me imagino que hubiese sido de nosotros si Piccolo no nos hubiese encontrado! — La joven también decía muchos insultos, pero para sí, sabia la verdad — ¡ay Ash, no sabes cómo me gustan esos atributos en ti, me traes loca! — Se dijo muy nerviosa, para terminar de decir — ojalá tu sintieras lo mismo por mí.

—Si eso es cierto, menos mal que nos encontraron — se dijo muy asustado Kenshin, estaba con una pareja que no conocía las brújulas.

— ¡Como digan! — Comentó para finalizar las cínicas, para ella, declaraciones de los jóvenes, para llamar su familia — ¡Goku, Gohan, tenemos visitas! — y desde el interior de la casa, al parecer, desde los cuartos de la casa, aparece un hombre adulto, alto, con un traje rojo el cual tiene en el sector derecho de su pecho un símbolo que representa a una tortuga, y un niño de 10 años, de camisa blanca y pantalones negros — ellos son mi marido Goku y nuestro hijo Gohan.

— ¿Están visitando las montañas? — Preguntaba Goku muy extrañado de la visita — Son impresionantes ¿verdad?

—Están aquí porque necesitan las esferas del dragón — le comentó el Namek a Goku, yendo directo al grano.

— ¿Y para que las necesitan? — sin entender como conocían las esferas, les preguntó algo ingenuo.

—Te contare... — Piccolo comenzó a contarle a los presentes sobre su viaje de otra dimensión, y la necesidad de las esferas para acabar con el problema de los desastres naturales.

—Ya veo — Goku sólo se dirigió a un estante, de donde sacó una esfera dorada con cuatro estrellas dibujadas, mostrándosela a los demás — esta es una esfera del dragón — los jóvenes miraron la esfera entre maravillados y sorprendidos por su presencia.

—Que hermosa esfera — comentó Misty con su rostro iluminado.

— ¿Te fijaste en las estrellas? — acoto Ash, tocando la esfera, en especial el sector donde estaban dibujadas las estrellas.

— ¿Y por qué las estrellas? — preguntó Kenshin.

—Las estrellas son para identificarlas — comenzó a explicar Piccolo — son siete de ellas como ya saben, al juntar las siete esferas del dragón, pueden invocar a Shen—Long, el cual te puede conceder cualquier deseo, dentro de las limitaciones de ese tonto de Kami—Sama — el insulto dejo algo extrañados a Ash y los demás — una vez utilizadas, estas se dispersan por todo el mundo, haciendo imposible para un humano común encontrarlas, convirtiéndose en piedras, pero vuelven a la normalidad pasado un año.

—Mi abuelo Gohan encontró esta esfera cuando yo era un bebe — explicaba ahora Goku, el por qué tenía solo esa esfera — la he cuidado desde que murió, es el único recuerdo de mi abuelo.

—Ya veo, entonces si están dispersas por todo el mundo, será imposible encontrarlas — concluyó Misty muy deprimida, cosa que notó Ash.

—No te preocupes — con sus palabras comenzó a consolarla y levantarle el ánimo, abrazando a la chica — haremos todo lo posible para encontrarlas ¿verdad? — ahora preguntándole a Goku, esperando una respuesta, aunque sea algo esperanzadora.

—No se preocupen, Bulma tiene un radar para encontrarlas, seguro no nos tomará más de un día encontrarlas — les respondió bastante animado, y muy tranquilo.

—¡ ¿De verdad?! ¡Qué bueno, podremos salvarnos Ash! — dijo celebrando casi eufórica, abrazando fuertemente a Ash y saltando con él, algo que tranquilizó al joven, pero no se habían dado cuenta de lo juntitos que estaban, hasta que lo hicieron, se miraron con algo de nervios y muy sonrojados, lo que provoco que al segundo se separaran, evitando que sus miradas se encontraran, cosa que noto a la perfección Milk.

— ¡Lo sabía, son el uno para el otro! — se decía Milk muy sonriente, celebrando que sus conclusiones fuesen ciertas.

— ¿Y dónde vive esa tal Bulma? — pregunta Kenshin, intentando continuar con la misión, ya que Ash y Misty, estaban idos con sus pensamientos.

—Vive en la Ciudad del Oeste, está a cinco días de viaje en vehículo — contestó Milk, como si el viaje fuera rápido.

—¡ ¿Qué?! — exclamaron los tres bastante abrumados, volviendo en si a Ash y Misty.

—No se preocupen — seguía hablando Goku bastante tranquilo — conozco la forma de llegar al instante.

—Conociendo a Goku, comenzaran a buscar las esferas inmediatamente — Milk, como si fuese una pitonisa, sacó por conclusión, mirando a Ash, a quien notó algo decaído — Ash esta resfriado, lo mejor será que se queden aquí, al menos por el día.

— ¡Gracias señora! — respondieron los visitantes al unísono.

—Yo me voy a entrenar, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer — y con eso, Piccolo se retiró a entrenar a las montañas.

Durante el día, la lluvia cedió, lo que aprovecharon para entrenar lo que más se podía cada uno en su especialidad, pero poco y nada lograron aprovechar, ya que la lluvia volvió al poco tiempo.

Ya había caído la noche, cenaron y se prepararon para descansar, pero alguien no tenía sueño aún; Ash estaba en la sala, pensando en las palabras que Mewtwo le había dicho, pero en especial, la pregunta de la reportera.

—Creo empezar a comprender lo que me dijo Mewtwo... — se decía Ash seriamente.

 _ **El día anterior...**_

 _— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Mewtwo? — ya preguntaba algo preocupado el entrenador._

 _—Un sentimiento en ti, sentimiento muy inseguro en tus pensamientos, pero muy seguro en tu corazón, ayudara a salvarnos a todos — le dijo tajantemente, pero de forma muy comprensiva._

 _— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntaba sin entender una palabra de lo que le decía._

 _—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo, pero una pregunta bastó para que tus sentimientos se sinceraran, basta que tengas valor y demuestres tus sentimientos y serás invencible — tras esas palabras, Ash se pone tan rojo como luz de semáforo, recordando la pregunta de la reportera._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—...estoy seguro que me gusta Misty — decía en voz baja, bastante angustiado — ¿pero ella, sentirá lo mismo por mí? — de pronto, una voz femenina lo saca de su trance, se trataba de Misty.

— ¿No puedes dormir Ash? — le pregunta algo preocupada, al ver que no estaba en su cama durmiendo.

—Misty — dio la vuelta, y ahí la vio, ya vistiendo de pijama y con el cabello suelto — no, no tengo sueño, estoy muy nervioso por el día de mañana.

—Deberías tratar de dormir — le recomendó con una sonrisa, poniendo sus brazos en la espalda — o mañana no tendrás energía para buscar las esferas del dragón.

—Misty, te tengo una pregunta — de pronto, el semblante del joven se volvió serio.

—Dime Ash.

—Siempre seremos amigos, no importa lo que pase, prométemelo — el joven le pidió a la chica algo exasperado, pero sin expresarlo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Ash? — muy extrañada por la actitud del joven, le preguntó.

—¡Solo promételo, por favor! — le suplicó casi llorando y gritando, bastante desesperado.

—Ash, siempre hemos sido amigos — le comenzó a tranquilizar con una buena declaración de amistad — y siempre lo seremos, aunque aún me debes una bicicleta Ash Ketchum — mirándolo de reojo y con tono sarcástico, le dijo esto último.

—Gracias Misty, con eso estoy más tranquilo — le dijo para terminar con esa extraña, según Misty, disyuntiva de Ash — mejor vamos a acostarnos.

Terminada la conversación, Ash se dirigió a su lugar de descanso; el lugar estaba sólo alumbrado por la luz de la luna, que apenas traspasaba las nubes, esa poca visibilidad, hizo que se tropezara con un objeto irreconocible, cayendo sobre Misty, terminando los dos en el suelo. La situación provoco que los dos no pudiesen decir nada por los nervios, creando un gran silencio en el ambiente, muy incómodo, silencio que tenía como sonido de fondo la lluvia del momento, tanto Ash como Misty podían sentir sus respiraciones en sus rostros, muy sonrojados. Mientras tanto, escondidos de la parejita, dos personas miraban la escenita en silencio.

—Gracias por poner esa "molestia" en el camino para que "tropezara", Kenshin — le comenta Milk a Kenshin con mucha metáfora.

— ¿Por qué hace esto señora? — le pregunta muy intrigado a Milk — ni siquiera los conoce.

—Cuándo dos personas se aman, se nota desde lejos — comienza a decir un poco sonrojada, con un tono de voz muy alegre — y se ve a leguas que esos dos se conocen muy bien — su tono de voz se volvió algo más tranquilo — sé que no debería meterme, pero por la escena, se ve que se aman.

—Eso es cierto — ratificó sin despegar la mirada en los dos jóvenes.

De pronto, un muy oportuno trueno resonó en el ambiente, provocando que ambos se separaran muy asustados y acalorados por la posición en que estaban, haciendo que los dos se pararan casi al acto.

—¡Será mejor ir a dormir, mañana será un día largo! — trató de decir lento, pero Ash estaba tan nervioso, que le salió muy rápido y casi gritando.

—¡Es cierto, buenas noches Ash! — se despidió en las mismas condiciones anímicas de Ash.

—¡ Buenas noches Misty!

Así, estos jóvenes muy poco sinceros con sus sentimientos, se dirigieron a sus lugares de descanso, no sin antes ponerse a pensar en lo sucedido.

—Ojalá el tiempo se hubiese detenido — se decía para sí Ash, mientras caminaba como hipnotizado, muy feliz y a la vez, algo angustiado — fue exquisito y muy agradable sentir el aliento de mi Misty, ojalá algún día corresponda mis sentimientos.

—Fue por un pequeño momento — se decía la joven, muy sonrojada, pero satisfecha, feliz por ese momento — como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, jamás olvidare este momento, jamás.

Al día siguiente...

Ya había amanecido, y nuestros amigos ya estaban desayunando, Goku comía como si se fuese a terminar la comida para siempre y Ash por los mismos pasos, Milk hacia sus trabajos de dueña de casa, Gohan también comía algo apurado pero más civilizado, Misty comía como una señorita, Kenshin comía muy tranquilo y la tradicional pelea de amor/odio la parejita, como siempre por tonterías, por ejemplo, Misty diciéndole a Ash que comiera más tranquilo, que Ash gritaba a los 4 vientos que era el mejor entrenador Pokémon del mundo, entre otras cosas; los presentes solo veían algo nerviosos la pelea, muy sorprendidos por como peleaban y la intensidad de esta, pero para Milk era divertido ver la pelea, en especial por lo que provocó anoche, hasta que el desayuno por fin había terminado.

—Listo, nos vamos — les dijo Goku a todos, levantándose de la mesa — ahora necesito que se tomen de las manos para poder irnos — lo que dijo dejo algo desconcertados a nuestros tres amigos, pero lo hicieron sin chistar, pero Ash y Misty se sonrojaron al tomarse de las manos — Ash, dame tu mano.

—Está bien — y aun sin entender, y solo de inocente, le da su mano.

— ¡Yo también voy! — exclamó Gohan muy ansioso, levantándose de la mesa.

—¡Por supuesto que no — le gruñó su madre, muy seria — tienes mucho que estudiar!

— ¡Déjame ir mama, por favor! — le pedía con cara de perrito abandonado.

—Vamos Milk, déjalo ir — también le pedía Goku — solo será por el día, buscaremos las esferas y volveremos a casa.

—Está bien Goku, si tú dices que será por el día — suspirando, dio la autorización, un día no le haría daño, ni interrumpiría los estudios — cuídate Gohan.

—Si mamá — le respondió muy feliz, tomando la mano de Kenshin.

—Entonces vámonos — exclamó Goku, avisando que todo estaba preparado para partir.

Goku coloco dos dedos, el índice y el medio, juntos, tocando con las yemas de los dedos su frente, y los otros dedos empuñados, cerró los ojos, comenzó a concentrarse en algo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban en la ciudad, para la suerte de ellos, no llovía, además de justo parar en frente de su destino. Ash, Misty y Kenshin quedaron con una expresión imposible de describir.

—¡ ¿Cómo hizo eso?! — exclamo Ash más que sorprendido, mirando a todas direcciones, sin creer lo que había pasado.

—Es una técnica llamada tele transportación, solo puedo utilizarla si logro sentir el ki del ser vivo que busco, de no sentir la presencia que busco, podríamos terminar en cualquier parte.

—Ya veo, es una técnica más compleja de lo que parece — concluyó Kenshin.

—Así es, tuve problemas para perfeccionar la técnica al principio, pero entrené mucho y esta perfeccionada.

— ¿Podríamos entrar ahora? — Misty interrumpió muy nerviosa, mirando el cielo — en cualquier momento podría a ponerse a llover.

—Tienes razón, entremos — llamó al cito fono de la entrada de la casa — hola ¿se encuentra Bulma?

— ¿Quién la busca? — preguntaba una voz femenina del otro lado.

—Soy Goku — al dar su identificación, la puerta se abrió al instante, haciendo que todos entraran a la casa, siendo recibidos por una mujer peli verde.

—Tanto tiempo si verte Goku — le saluda muy alegre la mujer.

¿Tendrán éxito en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón? ¿Por fin se declararán sus sentimientos Ash y Misty? ¿Milk dejara de meterse en lo que no le importa? ¿Qué estará pasando en la región Kanto? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Continuará...


	5. La invasión en Pallet Town y el secuestr

**Capítulo 5: "La invasión en Pallet Town y el secuestro de Misty"**

Mientras nuestros héroes llegaban a sus respectivas dimensiones para buscar los objetos y personas pedidos por Palkia y Dialga, en la región Kanto, el profesor Oak hacia todo lo posible para reunir la mayor cantidad de entrenadores, pero como lo había previsto Max, los entrenadores estaban muy ocupados en las zonas de desastre, por lo que Oak, Tracey y Max estaban solos en esto. De pronto en Pallet Town, comenzaron a aparecer seres oscuros, exactamente los mismos que atacaron a Ash y los demás.

—¡Sam — se sintió a Delia como entraba de golpe al laboratorio con su Mr. Mime, bastante asustada — unos seres extraños comenzaron a atacarnos ¿Qué son esas cosas?!

— ¿Seres extraños? — Le llamó la atención, por lo que miro fuera del laboratorio, encontrándolos con facilidad — no lo sé Delia.

—Las criaturas de las que habla la señora Ketchum, nos atacaron ya — respondió una voz en el ambiente, sin emisor a la vista.

— ¿Mewtwo, sabes qué son? — le pregunta el profesor reconociendo la voz.

—Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia Sinnoh, seres de aura maligna nos atacaron, no sabemos las razones, pero deben tener algo en común con los desastres — le responde muy serio, dando además, algunos datos para derrotarlos — destruirlos no es sencillo, no sirve ser ofensivos con un ataque directo, primero deben hacer un ataque para concentrar la defensa de los seres, y cuando vean un punto abierto, ataquen por cualquier medio, pero solo tendrán unos cuantos segundos para atacar, ya que recuperan rápidamente su guardia.

—De acuerdo, gracias por la información Mewtwo — agradeció Tracey para terminar con la conversación — vamos afuera Max.

—Si Tracey.

—Mientras intentan detener a esos seres, les diré a los entrenadores como enfrentar a esos seres, deben estar atacando en otros lugares y no deben saber cómo derrotar a esas cosas — mientras hablaba, el profesor Oak comenzó a enviar a todos los medios posibles, las instrucciones para enfrentar a estos extraños seres.

— ¡Nosotros también los ayudaremos ¿verdad maimy?! — preguntó muy entusiasmada la señora a su Pokémon, quien asiente muy decidido.

—Bien señora Ketchum, vamos — agradeció Tracey.

—Tengan mucho cuidado — les pidió el profesor antes que cruzarán la salida del laboratorio.

Al momento que salieron del laboratorio, vieron como una horda de seres se acercaba al laboratorio bastante decidido, lo que provoco la instantánea reacción de Tracey, Max y Delia.

—¡Scyther, Marill, Venonat, salgan! — Tracey lanzó sus tres pokébolas, de las cuales tres Pokémon aparecieron, una mantis, una especie de ratón azul y una especie de insecto morado con dos antenas.

—¡ Sal Jirachi, tú también...! — el joven Max lanzó sus dos únicas pokébolas, de las cuales salieron un ser con forma de estrella, y otro Pokémon que sorprendió mucho a Max, más que nada, lo emociono, ya que sentía que de algún lado lo conocía, este tenía forma de humanoide.

— ¡¿Ralts?! — preguntó extrañado al Pokémon.

—¡Hola Max! — respondió una voz resonante en la mente de Max, al parecer, una respuesta telepática.

Por lo visto, la pokébola que le entregó Satoshi, contenía el Ralts que había cuidado hace mucho tiempo, solo que este evoluciono en una Kirlia; por lo visto, el tal Satoshi conocía demasiada información de todos.

—¡Qué bueno volver a verte Ralts, quiero decir, Kirlia! — decía muy emocionado Max, abrazando al Kirlia.

—¡Ahora lucharemos juntos, como me lo prometiste Max! — le comentó alegremente a su entrenador.

—¡Es verdad, pongamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Kirlia!

—¡Entonces, como diría Ash, yo voy primero! — Y sin dudar, Delia ordenó el primer ataque a su Pokémon — ¡Mime, confusión! — y como lo había dicho Mewtwo, los seres se concentraron en protegerse del primer ataque, dejando un franco a la vista; ese era el momento preciso para atacar.

—¡Jirachi, Kirlia, psíquico! — casi al acto ordenó Max, pero no con el tiempo suficiente, ya que estos seres recuperaron rápidamente se guardia, inutilizando la táctica de ataque.

—¡Son más rápidos de lo que nos dijo Mewtwo, creí que estaba exagerando — comento Tracey entre serio y preocupado — tendremos que ser más precisos!

—Entonces haremos que los Pokémon ataquen a esas cosas — Max comenzó a explicar el plan que tenía — como Scyther es el más rápido del grupo, él dará el golpe final.

—¡De acuerdo! — dijeron Tracey y Delia al unísono, intentando por segunda vez el ataque, siguiendo las instrucciones de Max.

Mientras nuestros amigos ideaban su plan de ataque, los Pokémon hacían lo posible para defenderse, ya que sus ataques no tenían efecto.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión, Ash, Misty, Kenshin, Goku y Gohan llegaron a la Ciudad del Oeste, en busca del radar para buscar las esferas del dragón.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte Goku — Bulma saludó muy entusiasmada al joven, con un bebe en sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo que tanto tiempo? — Preguntó ingenuamente Goku — si solo hace casi cinco meses que no los visitaba.

— ¡ ¿Y "casi" cinco meses te parece poco?! — le regañaba furiosa por la respuesta tan despreocupada y egoísta, dejando a los demás muy nerviosos.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte Kakarotto — interrumpió un hombre de buzo azul y cabello negro — ¿a qué vienes?

—Hola Vegeta, veras, necesito el radar del dragón, ellos necesitan las esferas, porque... — comenzó a explicarles todo lo que les contó Ash — ...si no logran llevar las esferas del dragón, el lugar de donde vienen y este lugar serán destruidos.

—Ya veo, eso suena horrible — respondió bastante sorprendida Bulma, para desviar la mirada a los invitados — ¿sus nombres chicos?

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y él es Pikachu — el Pokémon saludó con sus patas delanteras.

—Mi nombre es Misty, mucho gusto — saludó con una reverencia.

—Y mi nombre es Kenshin, gracias por su ayuda.

—Es un gusto conocerlos, como ya saben, mi nombre es Bulma, él es Vegeta, mi marido, y este es nuestro hijo, Trunks — todos miraron al bebe que se encontraba en brazos de la mujer, y la primera persona en acercarse es...

—¡Qué lindo! — Comentó Misty mirando atentamente al pequeño, con los ojos brillosos — ¿podría tomarlo en brazos? — le pide algo suplicante a la madre del niño.

—No lo sé — le decía algo insegura — no le gusta que otras personas lo tomen en brazos, se pone a llorar.

—¡Por favor! — ya le pedía muy suplicante.

—Está bien — resignada cedió al pedido.

—¡Gracias! — y muy emocionada, tomó en brazos al pequeño Trunks, pero como Bulma había dicho, este se puso a llorar.

— ¡No me sorprende que se haya puesto a llorar, después de ver a Misty, cualquiera lo haría! — comentó Ash con tono burlón, mirando de reojo a Misty.

—¡ ¿Qué dijiste Ash Ketchum?! — le preguntó maléficamente a Ash, tornada de un aura oscura.

— ¡Nada! — muerto de miedo, Ash se escondió detrás Goku.

— ¡A ver si eres tan bueno con los niños! — le desafío, entregándole el niño a Ash, con claro objetivo de dejarlo en ridículo, pero...

— ¡Es la primera vez que veo esto, debes ser bueno cuidando bebes, Ash! — le comentó sorprendida Bulma al joven, quien no se hacía problemas con Trunks.

—La verdad, es que jamás he cuidado niños, mucho menos bebes — comentó muy apenado por el cumplido.

—¡Es solo suerte! — Y muy molesta, Misty te quitó al pequeño Trunks, confiada que esta vez no lloraría, pero lo primero que hizo, fue ponerse a llorar — ¡por favor, deja de llorar — le pedía tratando de tranquilizarlo haciéndole ruidos y paseándolo — por favor, bua...! — hasta que la joven fue quien comenzó a llorar desesperada.

— ¡Tranquila Misty! — Le sacó al pequeño de los brazos y comenzó a mecerlo para que se calmara, le costó trabajo, pero lo logró — ¡uf, por fin!

—Creo que no estoy lista para cuidar niños — suspiro bajando la cabeza, rendida.

—Aun eres muy joven para ser madre, es natural que no estés acostumbrada, pero cuando lo seas, veraz como todo cambiará en tu vida — el comentario sonrojó tanto a Ash como a Misty, cosa que noto Bulma, sacando conclusiones bastante acertadas, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema — mejor iré por el radar, deben estar algo apurados — y se retiró a por el radar.

Después de unos minutos, Bulma regresa sin su hijo, con el radar en sus manos.

—Bueno chicos, aquí tienen el radar del dragón, con el podrán buscar las esferas del dragón — decía mientras le entregaba el radar a Goku, quien lo activo.

Apenas Goku encendió el radar, se ve en su monitor algo que llamó la atención del Saiyajin, se veía cuatro esferas que se movían juntas hacia el norte, una se movía al noroeste, otra esfera estaba sin cambios de ubicación, en dirección al sur, y la última, que era la que tenían en su poder, en total, siete esferas.

— ¡Alguien está juntando las esferas del dragón! — comentó Goku muy serio, preocupado por la situación ¿Quiénes las estaría juntando?

De pronto, unos seres misteriosos, similares a los que atacan en estos mismos instantes el laboratorio Oak, entraron a Capsule Corporation.

—¡Entréguennos la esfera del dragón que tienen, y no les haremos nada! — les amenazó uno de estos seres, comunicándose de forma telepática. Al parecer, el ser que les hablo era el líder del grupo.

—¡ ¿Cómo saben de las esferas y para que las quieres?! — muy desafiante, Ash le pide explicaciones, poniéndose en guardia.

— ¡Eso no te importa, pero si de verdad te interesa, nuestro amo y señor desea ser el emperador de toda dimensión existente, y hacer su voluntad, y necesita esas esferas, por lo que, si cooperan, tal vez los hagan sus sirvientes por la eternidad!

—¡Ya cállense insectos, no estoy para cuentos! — bastante molesto de tanta palabrería, Vegeta disparó una esfera de energía, estrellándola contra el grupo.

—Eso no va a funcionar — le advirtió muy serio Ash, y dicho y hecho, el ataque de Vegeta no les hizo ni un rasguño, perdón, ni siquiera los toco, todos, menos Ash y Misty, quedaron sorprendidos.

—¡A ver qué les parece esto! — con sus manos, Goku imita a una especie de esfera, en la cual, comienza a brillar algo — ¡ka... me...!

—¡Detente! — El guerrero algo extrañado, detiene el ataque, y mira a la joven Misty por la petición — El resultado será el mismo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Misty?

—Ya peleamos contra ellos, cuando veníamos para acá, atacamos como ustedes, pero ningún ataque dio resultado.

—Me estoy dando cuenta de un detalle — muy pensante, Ash comenzó a analizar la situación en voz alta, lo que había pasado cuando se encontraron por primera vez con esos seres — cuando atacamos a esas cosas en Sinnoh, comenzaron a concentrarse en nuestros ataques, pero por ese instante, mejor dicho, en esa pequeña fracción de segundos después que atacamos, Mewtwo los ataco y los hizo desaparecer, al parecer, bajan la guardia por escasos segundos y se vuelven vulnerables a cualquier tipo de ataque, tengo un plan que podría funcionar... — después de dar tamaña explicación, Ash comienza a explicar su rápido plan, intentando emular lo que había hecho Mewtwo, como única opción — ...recuerden que todo tiene que ser rápido.

— ¿No es arriesgado Ash? — bastante preocupada Misty, le consulta al joven.

—Es todo lo que se me ocurrió Misty, solo espero que funcione — dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Misty.

—Está bien — término de decir aun no muy convencida del plan, demasiado preocupada, viendo como Ash comenzaba su plan.

—¡A que no me alcanzan! — comenzó a mofarse de los seres, golpeándose el trasero con la palma de la mano izquierda, bajando el parpado inferior con un dedo de la mano derecha y mostrándoles la lengua, para que, al segundo, salieran corriendo al exterior por el agujero hecho por los seres al entrar. Ya en el exterior, comenzó a preparar su ataque de distracción, ataque lanzado con rapidez, casi por instinto, por lo encima que tenía a los seres — ¡Pikachu, impactrueno, ahora! — el impactrueno de Pikachu dio de lleno en los seres, tal cual como lo había planeado Ash.

—¡Lo siento, no fun...! — pero antes que terminara de hablar su líder, dos esferas de energía impactaron sorpresivamente.

—¡ ¿Qué les pareció eso?! — exclamó Vegeta.

—¡Jamás conseguirán las esferas del dragón! — dijo Goku, dejándoles en claro que no lograrían su objetivo tan fácil.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, el campo de batalla estaba limpio, claramente estos extraños seres habían sido exterminados.

—¡Genial, buen trabajo Pikachu! — le felicitó Ash, mientras el Pokémon celebró haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con una de sus patas delanteras.

—¡ ¿Ash, estás bien?! — intuitivamente, la joven corrió hasta su amigo, para ver si tenía alguna herida, en verdad estaba demasiado preocupada.

—Tranquila, estoy bien — le contesto demasiado tranquilo y demasiado bien para el gusto de Misty, cosa que a la chica no le gustó mucho.

—¡ ¿Qué hubiese pasado si tu hipótesis hubiese estado equivocada?! — le increpó furiosa, realmente estaba molesta, sentía como si su preocupación por él, no le importara.

—¡El detective Ash Ketchum jamás se equivoca! — respondió con un tono de voz bastante engreído, colocando su mano derecha en su mentón, mostrando una madurez demasiado falsa, lo que provocó que Misty lo golpeara en la cabeza, terminando en el suelo, mientras los demás solo miraban nerviosos la escena.

— ¡Que divertido eres Ash! — Se decía en sus pensamientos, entre risas picaronas — pero... — comenzó a gritarle a Ash bastante molesta golpeándolo en la cabeza — ¡Este no es momento de bromas!

—¡Auch, eso dolió! — se quejaba mientras trataba de recomponerse, para responder la molestia de su amiga — pero si me hubiese equivocado, tú me habrías ayudado ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que sí, cabeza hueca! — le respondió casi por inercia a Ash, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo, dándole su mano.

—Cof... Cof... — Kenshin comenzó a toser para interrumpir la situación y volver a lo que fueron — cambiando de tema, si esos seres también están detrás de las esferas del dragón, eso significa que esto será más complicado de lo que parecía.

—Tienes razón, creo que será mejor llamar a los demás para que nos ayuden — para Goku esto ya era más serio, se daba cuenta que no sería algo de coser e hilar.

— ¡¿No me digas que vas a llamar a esos debiluchos?! — le preguntó Vegeta bastante molesto por la idea — ¡solo estorban!

—Vegeta — Goku comenzó a explicarle algo incómodo — te diste cuenta que esto es más precisión y velocidad que fuerza, si son muchos, no podremos con todos.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! — le respondió con bastante desinterés.

Gracias a la tele transportación, Goku fue en búsqueda de ayuda, que, según él, les ayudarán a buscar las esferas y enfrentarse a estos extraños seres ¿Quiénes serán estos seres oscuros, y para que querrán las esferas? Cinco minutos después, regreso con Piccolo y cuatro guerreros más.

—Hola Piccolo — saludo Ash a quién los ayudo.

—Hola Ash.

— ¿Quiénes son los otros? — preguntó Misty al ver a los cuatro desconocidos.

—Hola, mi nombre es Kurilin.

—El mío es Yamcha, mucho gusto.

—Mi nombre es Ten Shin Han.

—Y yo soy Chaotzu.

Después de presentarse, a los nuevos integrantes se les pone al tanto sobre lo que sucedía, tanto del viaje de Ash y los demás, la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, como del ataque de estos extraños seres. Antes de partir, Goku activa el radar del dragón, para observar la posición de las esferas, las cuales no mostraban cambios de posición, salvo las que se encontraban en movimiento, las cuales, estaban estáticas; al parecer, quien las tenía, había llegado a su escondite.

—Lo mejor será dividirnos si queremos terminar esto rápido, Ash, Misty y yo iremos por la esfera que está en el sur, mi papa y el Sr. Piccolo, la que se encuentra al noroeste y los demás, por las cuatro esferas restantes, al norte — propuso Gohan, organizando un barrido rápido.

—¡ ¿Y porque tengo que ir con esos gusanos?! — reclamó furioso Vegeta, encontraba vergonzoso para su orgullo ser ayudado por seres más débiles que él — ¡yo puedo ir solo!

—Ya se dio cuenta señor Vegeta, no podrá solo, además esa debe ser la base secreta de esos seres.

—Es buena idea Gohan — le felicitó Piccolo — si realmente esa es su guarida, quiere decir que ahí debe estar su líder.

—Es cierto, fuera que sólo en una batalla combinada se puede derrotar a esos seres, no hay opción.

—¡Siempre y cuando no molesten, hagan lo que quieran! — terminó aceptando Vegeta a regañadientes.

—¡ ¿Qué dijiste?! — exclamó Yamcha molesto por las palabras de Vegeta.

—Antes que nada ¡nube voladora! — grito fuertemente al cielo Goku, dejando a Ash, Misty, Pikachu y Kenshin bastante extrañados.

— ¿Para que la llamas? — le preguntó el Namek a Goku, sin entender de lo que quería hacer.

De la nada, llegó una nube de color dorada al lugar. Los tres jóvenes y el Pokémon miraron sorprendidos la nube.

—Solo quiero probar algo Piccolo — sin decir nada, Piccolo solo miró que era lo que intentaba hacer Goku — Misty, sube.

—Está bien — sin entender mucho, y algo desconfiada, sube a la nube, e increíblemente para todos, menos para Vegeta, la joven no cayó de esta.

—Ahora tu Ash.

—Si señor — al contrario de Misty, Ash subió a la nube, muy confiado, pero con el mismo resultado, tampoco cayó de ella.

—Esta nube es un regalo de dios, hace mucho esta nube me la dio el maestro Karin, pero solo los seres de corazón puro y que jamás han hecho cosas malas la pueden utilizar — explicó Goku, dando a entender que quería hacer — lo mejor es que viajen en la nube voladora, para que sus animales descansen lo que más puedan.

—¡Entonces a mí también déjenme subir! — y con mucho entusiasmo, Kenshin subió a la nube, pero el resultado fue distinto, ya que el joven espadachín cayo pesadamente de la nube al suelo. Ash y Misty solo miraron algo nervioso lo que sucedió, sin entender que pasaba.

—Bueno, vámonos — dijo algo nervioso Ash, para intentar distender un poco el ambiente.

Después de la prueba de Goku, cada grupo partió a sus destinos.

Arriba de la nube voladora, Ash y Misty iban juntos con Gohan, quien volaba a un lado de ellos, en busca de una de las esferas del dragón; Ash iba sentado en frente, mientras que Misty, detrás de él. Misty, quien no estaba acostumbrada a volar a tan alta velocidad, por instinto, se abrazó a Ash por el miedo, tan fuerte que lo estrangulaba.

—Perdona Ash — decía con mucha pena, sin soltar al joven — la nube va muy rápido, no estoy acostumbrada.

—¡Esta... bien... pero... no me... aprietes tanto... me dejas... sin aire! — pedía Ash con la cara roja, pasando a azul, desesperado por la falta de aire.

—¡Lo siento, Ash! — más avergonzada que antes, suelta al joven, se notaba a leguas el tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

—Hacen bonita pareja — comentó Gohan bastante extrañado de la relación de los dos jóvenes, para hacer una pregunta que lamentaría hacer — ¿son novios?

—¡Debes estar loco! — los dos furiosos, pero sonrojados y apenados, respondieron ante tal falsa falacia, valga la redundancia.

— ¡Solo preguntaba! — dijo entre asustado y nervioso, moviendo las manos agitadamente.

—¡ ¿Quién se va a fijar en una chica tan fea y enojona como Misty?! — Comenzó a reclamar, bastante molesto, pero bien fingido — ¡si quieres te la regalo! — Aunque Ash sabía que lo que decía falso, el comentario sintió mucho a Misty, se sintió tan insultada y traicionada, que boto a Ash de la nube — ¡ah...! — Grito fuertemente mientras sacaba una de sus pokébolas y la lanzaba — ¡Charizard ayúdame! — Y Charizard salió directo a salvar a Ash de una segura muerte — ¡ ¿se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?! — le increpó furioso a Misty, sin entender por qué había hecho eso.

—¡ ¿Y encima lo preguntas, cretino?! — Le respondió tanto dolida como furiosa — ¡ ¿Qué querías, un agradecimiento?! ¡Tú te lo buscaste!

La pelea había sido tan fuerte que no volvieron a cruzar palabra ni miradas el resto del camino. Gohan solo miraba entre nervioso y apenado, no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, arrepentido de haber preguntado si eran novios, pensaba que mejor no hubiese dicho nada. Mientras iban camino a buscar la esfera, se encontraron con más seres oscuros, pero fueron derrotados fácilmente, hasta que después de un par de horas, llegaron a su destino.

—Según el radar, la esfera se encuentra en este lugar — decía Gohan sin quitar la mirada del radar.

—¡El sitio es muy grande, nos tardaremos mucho! — agrego Misty, mirando a su alrededor; en verdad el lugar de búsqueda era enorme.

—¡Pero mientras más seamos — propuso Ash, mientras tomaba sus pokébolas — más rápido terminaremos!

—¡Qué buena idea Ash Ketchum! — la peli naranja le respondió irónicamente, repitiendo la acción de Ash.

— ¡Por favor chicos, ya dejen de pelear — Gohan les pidió a los dos algo exasperado por tanta pelea — tenemos poco tiempo!

—Tiene razón Misty, tenemos trabajo que hacer — le pidió a la aludida, sin poder disimular la molestia que aun tenia, pero cambiando su actitud con sus Pokémon — ¡estamos buscando una esfera de color dorado con estrellas, si la encuentran, nos veremos en este lugar! — sus Pokémon solo asintieron y respondieron afirmativamente con sus gruñidos.

Comenzaron a buscar la esfera exhaustivamente, esta se realizó de forma animada pero tranquila, aun con Ash y Misty peleados, quienes seguían sin cruzarse ni miradas, ni mucho menos palabras. Después de treinta largos minutos, Totodile encuentra la esfera que tanto buscaban.

—¡Buen trabajo Totodile! — el Pokémon celebraba feliz, bailando de allá para acá.

—Que feliz es tu mascota — comentó Gohan.

—No son mascotas, se llaman Pokémon — le corrigió Ash.

— ¿Pokémon? — Preguntó muy extrañado Gohan — que nombre más raro, pero bueno, tenemos que irnos... — pero fue interrumpido por un ser oscuro que apareció de la nada.

Este ser, a diferencia de los otros, tenía forma humanoide.

—¡Gracias por encontrar por nosotros la esfera, llevábamos bastante buscándola — agradecía sarcásticamente — ahora entréguenla!

—¡Maldición, creí que ya nos habíamos desecho de ustedes, son muy persistentes — grito molesto Gohan — ¿quiénes son ustedes?!

—Discúlpenme por ser tan grosero, mi nombre es Elix, y soy un guerrero de la luz.

— ¿Guerrero de la luz? — Preguntó extrañado Ash por el nombre de su organización, no entendía la contradicción — ¡ ¿Por qué se llaman guerreros de la luz, si solo quieren el mal para nosotros?!

—Para ustedes será la perdición, pero para nosotros, la única forma de acabar con el mal de toda existencia, es exterminar a los humanos, la raíz del mal — le respondió muy serio ¿en verdad Ash y los demás eran la raíz de todo mal, como él decía?

—¡ ¿Y cuál es su propósito?! — le preguntó muy desafiante Misty.

—Nuestro amo y señor quiere que en todas las dimensiones desaparezca toda vida para que él se convierta en dios y volver la paz en toda dimensión — volvió a responder serio, solo que esta vez, nuestros amigos no hilaron bien lo que decía ahora y la respuesta anterior.

—¡Lo único que quieren es adueñarse de todo lo que existe! — Gohan le respondió de forma agresiva, al parecer resolviendo el misterio de la, al parecer, conspiración — ¡ahora Ash!

—¡Charizard, lanzallamas! — el lanzallamas produjo el mismo efecto que en los otros seres que ya habían atacado.

—¡Desaparece, masenko! — confiados en que la misma estrategia funcionaria, y muy confiados, atacaron, pero...

—¡Jajajaja, esta vez eso no funcionará! — reía entre la nube de polvo que levantaron, la cual Elix disipó con una corriente de aire.

—¡No funciono! — sorprendidos por los resultados, dijeron los tres al unísono, paralizados, no entendían que habían hecho mal, pero al parecer, el enemigo era muy rápido.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Elix se movió a gran velocidad, quedando detrás de Misty, agarrándola del cuello con facilidad, y con su mano izquierda, con sus uñas, las que transformó en cuchillas, amenazó con cortarle en cuello a la joven líder.

—¡Si quieren que esta mocosa siga viva, traigan las tres esferas restantes! — fríamente les amenazó, muy confiado, sabía que tenía todas las chances de obtener las esferas.

—¡Ash, Gohan, ayúdenme! — gritaba con una angustia que apenas aguantaba, llorando.

—¡Suelta a Misty, ahora! — el joven enfrentó a Elix como nunca había enfrentado a alguien en su vida, su ira estaba fuera de control, y claro, era la primera vez que veía a Misty en peligro de muerte.

—¡Solo los cobardes utilizan a otros para protegerse! — le increpa Gohan, intentando desafiarlo para que la suelte, pero sin resultados positivos.

—Digan lo que quieran — le dijo con una mirada maliciosa, sin importarle el tono desafiante de Ash y Gohan — y no intenten nada, como que esa rata debilucha me ataque con su electricidad, y tu mocoso, de atacarme con sus técnicas raras — los jóvenes abrieron los ojos de golpe, sorprendidos, era como si les hubiese leído la mente — ¡ya saben basuras, si quieren volver a ver con vida a su amiguita, traigan las esferas restantes!

Al parecer, Elix también tenía el poder de leer la mente, punto bastante crítico ¿Cómo podrían atacar a un ser con esas habilidades? Se preguntaban, pero tanto pensar, no se dieron cuenta cuando Elix ya se había ido con Misty, quien hacia aparentar que la situación no la afectaba, pero en su mente se preguntaba ¿qué harían con ella? Y si la podrían rescatar o su vida terminaría en ese momento, la angustia y ganas de llorar apenas las aguantaba.

—¡No le entreguen las esferas a Elix, vuelvan a Sinnoh, no se preocupen por mí! — grito con toda su alma, dejando notar en su voz, miedo y angustia, mientras se alejaban del lugar hasta desaparecer del firmamento.

Nuestros dos amigos y los Pokémon miraron como se llevaban a Misty, sin poder hacer nada. Tanto Gohan como Ash estaban aún traumados, no tenían como hacerle frente, se sentían impotentes, en especial Ash, quien no aguantaba la rabia de no poder ayudarla, de dejar que la secuestraran en sus narices.

—¡Maldición — grito lleno de rabia, cayendo arrodillado al suelo — no pude hacer nada! ¡Maldición...! — terminó con un grito ahogado, golpeando con sus manos el suelo.

—Elix tiene el poder de leer la mente, y además es muy veloz, no se podía hacer mucho — le explicaba, tratando de tranquilizarlo — hay que hacer un plan para rescatarla... — pero es interrumpido por un golpe en la mejilla que le propino Ash.

Se generó un gran silencio en el ambiente, Gohan no comprendía por que Ash había hecho eso, ni Ash comprendía por que le propinó aquel golpe a Gohan, tal vez fue solo impulsivo, y no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, tal vez, pero la desesperación era más fuerte, y lo había hecho porque creía que el joven tenía, aunque sea una posibilidad de rescatar a Misty.

—¡Tú no sabes lo que es perder por tanto tiempo, a una gran amiga o a alguien muy querido, estuve separado de Misty por dos años, y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de decirle lo que quería, lo que sentía por ella, esos tipos se la llevan, y tal vez...! — pero fue interrumpido violentamente por el otro joven, que lo agarró del cuello de su polera, tan furioso como a quien tenía en sus manos.

—¡Yo también he perdido a personas queridas y no me he puesto a llorar o buscar culpables, solo me preocupe por volverlos a ver, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo! — el rostro de Ash cambió radicalmente, su ira desapareció, para dar paso a remordimiento y arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, no sabía... — se disculpó con la voz entrecortada, arrepentido, al tiempo que Gohan lo soltaba.

—Te entiendo, uno no reacciona bien en situaciones así, perdóname por lo que te hice — también le pidió bastante apenado por su comportamiento.

—Al contrario, yo empecé, nunca debí golpearte ni haberte dicho esas cosas tan feas — se excusó igual de arrepentido que Gohan.

—No te preocupes Ash — le dijo para relajarlo un poco para volver al problema de ahora — será mejor concentrarnos en como rescatar a Misty.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente para rescatarla? — le preguntó seriamente, pero la angustia de no tener a Misty a su lado, no desaparecía en su tono de voz.

—La aparición de esos guerreros de la luz, nos complicarán las cosas — comenzó a concluir Gohan — si pueden sentir nuestra presencia, con la técnica de vuelo que necesita ki, seguramente nos detectarán, lo más seguro es que así nos han detectado todo este tiempo, pero si utilizamos a tus Pokémon, como dices que se llaman, seguro que los tomaran por seres vivos, por ahora iremos a buscar a mi papa y al señor Piccolo.

—Está bien, entonces vámonos — miró en dirección donde Elix se llevó a Misty y solo gritó — ¡Por favor Misty, resiste, juro por mi vida que te rescataremos!

Después que Ash volvió a sus Pokémon y los de Misty a sus pokébolas, se dirigieron en dirección donde estaba Goku y Piccolo buscando la última esfera del dragón, montando a Charizard y Latias, como lo había planeado Gohan.

¿Tracey y los demás podrán con los problemas en Pallet Town? ¿Ash y Gohan podrán salvar a Misty? ¿Quiénes son los guerreros de la luz, y quien será su líder? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará...


	6. Las cosas no son como uno las espera

**Capítulo 6: "Las cosas no son como uno las espera"**

El ataque a Kanto era fuerte, al parecer, los seres que atacaban a nuestros amigos, se hacen llamar "Los guerreros de la luz", y por lo visto, su objetivo era claro, estaban buscando los mismos objetos que Ash, Misty y Kenshin ¿Pero también buscaran los demás objetos y personas que les pidió Satoshi?

Al ver que el ataque inicial, planteado solo con la información que les dio Mewtwo, no funcionó, decidieron volver a intentarlo, esta vez, con un plan formulado por Max.

—Jirachi, Kirlia, psíquico — ordenó Max.

—Maimy, confusión — lo mismo la madre de Ash, a su Mr. Mime.

—Marill, chorro de agua, Venonat, confusión — y, por último, Tracey a su doblete.

El ataque comenzó con mucha fuerza y velocidad, parecía funcionar, ya que estos seres descubrieron sus francos al concentrarse en el ataque directo, pero de la nada misma, algo golpeó a estos seres, fue tan veloz, que, con suerte, se sintió su presencia, salvo un manchón verde que se vio, el cuál al parecer, fue quien atacó.

—¡Buen trabajo Scyther! — celebró el asistente del profesor a su viejo Scyther, quien, agitado, solo asiente.

Al parecer, el ataque había funcionado tal cual lo había previsto Max, ya que los seres estaban en el suelo, sin signos de vida, al parecer, y esperaban que fuera así, ya que el Scyther de Tracey era algo viejo, y no tenía mucha energía para largas batallas, pero no se habían dado cuenta que dos seres habían escapado del ataque, los cuales decididos, como último recurso, emprendieron en contra de Delia; como por instinto, los Pokémon atacaron a los seres para volver a descubrir sus puntos débiles, para la desgracia de ellos, más no podían hacer, pero de pronto, un ser rojo apareció a una gran velocidad, eliminando a estos seres por completo.

— ¡Gracias Deoxys! — totalmente aliviado, el profesor agradeció al Pokémon, quien solo asintió.

— ¡Muchas gracias — agradece aun algo asustada Delia por el intento de ataque sorpresa — por poco creí que moriría!

Les fue un poco complicado, pero con facilidad, eliminaron a estos extraños seres, pero sabían que no era momento de bajar la guardia, algo había de raro en aquel ataque, por lo que volvieron al laboratorio para ver cómo iban las cosas, e iban exactamente como lo esperaban.

—¡…unos seres extraños están atacando por todo el mundo, se desconoce su procedencia, pero según uno de los investigadores más famosos, el profesor Oak, ha explicado como destruirlos… — y comenzó a describir como atacar a estos seres y destruirlos —…es la única forma que podrán eliminarlos, esta información se les dio a todos los entrenadores ante la dificultad de derrotarlos, así que por favor! ¡Ayuden! ¡Y eso sería todo por hoy, ahora nos vamos a nuestros escondites, digo, a comerciales! — Supuestamente fuera del aire, comenzaron a gritar — ¡vámonos de aquí, tomen todo lo que puedan! — con mucha pena y vergüenza ajena, los televidentes presenciaron la escenita.

—Bueno, no podían hacer mucho — comento algo nervioso el profesor.

—Me dan más vergüenza que Brock — comentó Max llevándose una mano a su cara, avergonzado.

Algo de tranquilidad reinaba en Pallet Town, por lo menos por ahora, ya que otro ser se encontraba mirando el pequeño pueblo, ser que esperaba algo en este lugar.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en otro espacio, un ser con forma humanoide se encontraba mirando todos estos hechos a través de algunos espejos que le servían de monitor; en ellos tenía vigilando los movimientos tanto de lo que sucedía en Pallet Town, como lo que hacían Ash, Misty, Kenshin, y a todos los demás, viendo cómo se desarrollaban sus planes.

—Señor, la invasión a las dimensiones va en progreso con éxito — decía un ser, parado en frente del extraño, que se escondía en las sombras.

—Perfecto — felicito una voz profunda, como venida de un ecualizador — ¿y la recolección de los objetos y personas?

—En marcha y con éxito — respondió otro ser que estaba parado al lado del primero.

—Excelente, después de mil años encerrados, por fin nuestros deseos se harán realidad, y ningún Dios podrá detenerme, mi poder será perfecto ¡jajajaja! — comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente el ser entre las tinieblas.

¿Quién será este ser? ¿Y que tendrá que ver con los guerreros de la luz? Lo único que se podía decir, es que quería hacer lo que quería, sin importar las consecuencias.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ash y Gohan arriba de Latias y Charizard, como plan de Gohan, se dirigían en dirección a Goku y Piccolo.

Goku y Piccolo habían llegaron a su destino; en este lugar, había un gran castillo, en la torre más alta que tenía la construcción, había una gran "P" dibujada en la parte más alta como decoración, dando a saber que era de alguien muy importante. Goku tocó a la puerta por medio de un cito fono, esperando que le contestaran.

—¡Hola ¿hay alguien?! — llamaba por el micrófono gritando.

— ¿Qué desea, señor? — respondió en pregunta una voz masculina.

—Necesitamos hablar con alguien de este lugar.

— ¿Qué necesita?

—Buscamos una esfera del dragón.

Dentro del castillo, un ser enano de color azul contemplaba la esfera del dragón que tenía en sus manos.

—Shü ¿Quién es? — Preguntó sin ningún interés el dueño del lugar — Si es un vendedor, sácalo.

—No señor Pilaf, son dos sujetos, buscan la esfera del dragón.

Pilaf, el enano quien tenía la esfera en sus manos, escuchó el objetivo de estas personas, encendió el monitor para ver de quién se trataba, y al ver quien buscaba la esfera, se quedó pensando por un momento la situación.

— ¿Quién es? — se preguntaba para sí, intentando recordar a esos sujetos, según él — porque siento que los he visto en algún lugar — activó el micrófono que tenía a mano y comenzó a hablar — ¡Díganme sus nombres, ahora!

—Soy Goku… — se escuchó por los altoparlantes, pero la voz fue interrumpida por Pilaf, quien apago el micrófono.

—¡Ah! — Gritó muy asustado, respirando agitadamente — ¡es Goku, como supo que estábamos aquí!

—Seguramente utilizaron su radar, señor — le respondió Mai, que estaba acompañándolo — ¿Qué haremos señor? — Pilaf no contestó a la pregunta, solo presionó un botón de su escritorio, y desde una muralla, aparecieron muchos monitores de vigilancia y un gran tablero con botones.

— ¡Pasa, por favor! — Pilaf le invitó siniestramente, abriendo las puertas de su morada.

—Gracias — agradeció Goku — iré solo Piccolo, no es necesario que vayamos los dos, además parece gente amable.

—Como quieras.

Goku entró al terreno donde estaba el castillo, el cual era bastante grande, caminó hasta la entrada del edificio, y las puertas se abrieron solas; cruzó el umbral, y accedió a un pasillo, el cual, tenía un decorado medieval, con adornos como antorchas.

— ¿En dónde terminara este pasillo? — se preguntaba sin ver un final de este, algo ansioso.

Después de tanto caminar, el ambiente del pasillo cambio radicalmente; había iluminación artificial, pero al primer paso que dio en este, aparecieron metralletas, flechas, misiles, y cuanta otra arma conocida. Con los tantos botones que tenía Pilaf en su tablero, activó las armas, atacando a Goku, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba, ya que una enorme explosión se produjo, destruyendo el lugar, pero el joven, estaba sin entender nada, sin un rasguño, y los dueños del lugar, impresionados por el hecho que las armas fueron inútiles.

— ¡Espero que no me reten por romper sus cosas! — dijo un poco incómodo, preocupado por la reacción de los dueños.

Según el, había destrozado el lugar sin querer, sin saber que lo habían atacado. Después de este impase, siguió caminando, pero a los pocos metros, casi llegando al final del pasillo, la muralla se movió, dando a descubrir una entrada secreta, del cual, aparecen Pilaf, Shü y Mai.

—¡Pilaf, con que eras tú — exclamó sorprendido por reconocer al dueño del castillo — ¿en qué malos pasos andas ahora?!

— ¡Nada Goku, aquí, viviendo tranquilo! — le explicó muy nervioso, agitando sus brazos — ¡¿Buscas esto?! — le preguntó mientras le mostraba la esfera de seis estrellas.

— ¿Me la podrías dar? — Le pidió algo serio — La necesitamos con urgencia.

— ¡Por supuesto, tómala con confianza! — y con mucha amabilidad, le entregó la esfera faltante.

— ¡ Muchas gracias chicos, adiós! — se despidió mientras salió corriendo, con la esfera en la mano.

No hasta que Goku desapareció de la vista Pilaf, seguían moviendo sus manos, en señal de despedida, sin moverse, pero apenas desapareció del rango de visión, Pilaf y sus secuaces corrieron hasta la sala en la que estaban; Pilaf presiono unos botones, y apareció una nave, la que utilizaron para huir, extrañamente con otra esfera.

—¡Listo, vámonos! — le gritó Goku mientras salía del castillo, mostrándole la esfera restante.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó extrañado Piccolo por la nave que salía a gran velocidad del castillo, sospechando de esto; tomó la esfera, la inspeccionó, y esta se deshace en su mano, con ayuda su fuerza — ¡tonto, te engañaron! — le gritó, regañando a Goku por haber caído, según él, en una trampa tan burda, realmente había sido muy ingenuo.

—Disculpa — le pidió bastante apenado.

—¡No hay remedio contigo, iré por la esfera! — Y salió volando hacia la nave, alcanzándola sin mayores inconvenientes — ¡entréguenme la esfera, ahora! — le gritó con una cara de pocos amigos, a los que no querían entregar la esfera.

—¡Toma! — le dijeron los tres mañosos, muy asustados, entregando la esfera por las malas.

— ¡Muchas gracias por su cooperación! — Y preparo en su otra mano, una esfera de energía — ¡no nos hagan perder el tiempo de nuevo, sabandijas! — Lanzándola contra la nave, creando una explosión, destruyéndola, y así, mandando a volar a los molestosos — ¡Goku, vámonos! — gritó sin más, para irse en dirección a Capsule Corporation.

Luego de avanzar bastante camino, se cruzaron con Ash y Gohan, quienes iban en dirección a ellos, pero no muy entusiasmados, más bien, deprimidos.

— ¿Cómo les fue, Gohan? — Preguntó su padre, extrañado por los ánimos de los dos y la ausencia Misty — ¿Dónde está Misty?

—Encontramos la esfera, pero… — no terminó su argumento por desviar su mirada a Ash, acto que imitaron Goku y Piccolo.

Ciertamente Ash no tenía ánimos para nada; su mirada perdida, baja, fuera de lo deprimido que estaba y se notaba, daba a entender que nada bueno había pasado, fuera que tenía su rostro colorado, parecía decaído.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Ash? — le preguntó bastante preocupado Goku.

—Papá, cuando encontramos la esfera, un tipo que se hace llamar Elix apareció, le tratamos hacer frente, pero fue muy rápido, además pudo leer nuestra mente, supo cómo lo atacaríamos, no pudimos contra él, y se llevó a Misty — tanto Goku como Piccolo oían cada palabra sorprendidos — nos dijo que, si la queríamos volver a ver, que les lleváramos las otras esferas.

—Ya veo, eso quiere decir que ese sujeto debe ser el líder — Gohan solo le asintió Piccolo — asumo que se llevó la esfera que encontraron ¿verdad?

—Aquí esta — les indicó mientras sacaba la esfera de su bolsillo — con esta son tres las esferas que tenemos.

—Ya veo — dijo Goku, mientras miraba a los Pokémon de Ash — ¿y por qué arriba de esos animales? — preguntó extrañado.

—Según Ash, se llaman Pokémon, y yo le dije que viajáramos en ellos, al parecer, esos seres pueden sentir nuestro ki, cuando fuimos por la esfera, nos atacaron durante todo el camino, pero de camino acá, nos atacaron en menor cantidad, tal vez porqué nos encontraron por causalidad.

—Ya veo — dijo sacando algunas conclusiones — ¡nube voladora! — Y a los segundos, la nube en que viajaron Ash y la secuestrada Misty, reaparece — Gohan y yo iremos en la nube voladora.

—Piccolo puede usar a Charizard, si no le molesta — sugirió Ash aún con el ánimo por el suelo.

—Ash ¿estás bien? — le volvió a preguntar Gohan por enésima vez, muy preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien — respondió tratando de mantener la compostura, sin lograrlo.

—Entonces vámonos, no sabemos que le podrían hacer a Misty — dijo Goku muy serio y preocupado, para que los demás se prepararan — Ash, Misty es fuerte, además nosotros te ayudaremos a rescatarla — el joven solo asintió, casi por inercia.

Y así, partieron su viaje hacia la base de los guerreros de la luz ¿Cómo les irá? ¿Podrán rescatar a Misty y recuperar las esferas restantes?

Al norte del planeta, se encontraba una edificación en medio del océano, de la cual, salían muchos seres oscuros, la mayoría a atacar al grupo que iba por las esferas que supuestamente se encontraban al interior, seres que fueron eliminados por aquel grupo sin mayores problemas.

En esos momentos, en el interior de la base, una hermosa peli naranja se encontraba encadenada, algo lastimada, consciente, encerrada en una celda con muchos equipos de tortura; la chica en cuestión, tenía su ropa destrozada, y su cuerpo con varios cortes profundos; al parecer, a estos seres les encantaba hacer sufrir a los seres vivos. De entre las mazmorras, se escucharon ruidos, pasos y voces para ser más exacto, era un grupo de estos seres, que, al parecer, se dirigían directamente al interior de la celda donde estaba Misty; se trataba de Elix.

—Aun no eliminen a está chiquilla — indicaba el líder con desprecio a la peli naranja — aun la necesitamos, denle un poco de agua.

—Si señor — uno de los seres, con una fuente, le un poco del líquido vital a la joven.

— ¡Qué quieres…, Elix! — le preguntaba entre quejidos de dolor la chica, muy agitada.

— ¡Que tus amiguitos lleguen con las esferas, eliminarlos, y que tú te quedes para nuestra diversión! — le respondió cruelmente, mirando sádicamente a la cara a Misty, a pocos centímetros de su cara, tomándole el mentón a Misty con una de sus manos.

— ¡Eso es lo que tú quisieras! — le respondió muy desafiante, pese a su humillante estado, mientras sólo pensaba en una cosa — solo espero que no vengan con las esferas — retiró su rostro de la mano de Elix y volvió a desafiar con una simple pregunta — ¿y que te hace… creer que triunfaras?

—Porque ustedes son muy predecibles, es muy fácil saber sus movimientos y acciones, te informo aprovechando tu pregunta, en estos mismos instantes, está llegando un grupo por nuestras esferas.

—Espero que no sea Ash y los demás — pensó muy angustiada.

—No te preocupes, no es tu amiguito — le dice respondiendo a la preocupación mental de Misty.

Misty quedo impávida, blanca, angustiada, pero su máscara de sufrimiento y humillación no lo demostraba; había descubierto que Elix podía leer la mente, no le sería posible utilizar su mente para llamar a Mewtwo, era muy peligroso y pondría en riesgo la misión.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que recibir a mis invitados ¡jajajaja! — le decía de forma burlesca, mientras se iba del lugar — ustedes continúen, hagan lo que quieran con ella, pero si la matan, tendrán problemas — y dicho y hecho, los seres comenzaron a acercarse a Misty, y no precisamente con buenas intenciones.

—¡ ¿Qué me van a hacer?! — preguntaba aterrada Misty, mirando como esos seres se le acercaban.

—Adiós — y Elixir se despidió sin más.

—¡No, por favor, aléjense! — Pedía desesperadamente la peli naranja, tratando de moverse, sin mucho éxito — ¡No…! — en todo el lugar solo se escuchó un grito seco, de alguien que estaba sufriendo quien sabe que cosas.

Mientras Misty sufría, Elix caminaba por un pasillo, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la base. Al llegar, quedó esperando la llegada de sus "invitados", pero la espera no duro mucho, ya que el grupo de Vegeta llego a los pocos segundos.

—Bienvenidos a la base de los guerreros de la luz — comenzó a presentarse de forma sarcástica — dejen presentarme, mi nombre es Elix, y yo seré su servidor, si necesitan algo, tendrán que derrotarme.

—Vaya, una basura servicial, pero que cortes — le respondió Vegeta sarcásticamente, solo para preparar su ataque — ¡galic hö! — el ataque había sido efectivo, dio en el blanco, cosa que aprovecho muy bien Kurilin, quien realizó un ataque sorpresa.

— ¡Kienzan! — Kurilin aprovecho el ataque Vegeta, atacando de la misma forma que habían atacado a los demás, confiados que lo habían derrotado, pero la voz de Elix resonó.

— ¡Creo que es mi turno! — dijo maliciosamente, mientras comenzaba su ataque; con un simple, pero veloz movimiento, ataco a los guerreros sin ninguna dificultad, paralizando sus movimientos, salvo para una persona.

—Crees mal Elix — dijo el joven samurái, quien se escondía sigilosamente detrás les guerrero de la luz — ¡ Sō Ryu Sen Ikazuchi! — ciertamente el ataque había tomado desprevenido a Elix, pero gracias a su velocidad, lo esquivo sin problemas.

Al parecer, Elix era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba ¿Cómo les ira a nuestros amigos contra el líder de los guerreros de la luz?

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Goku que se dirigía a la base de Elix, tuvo más problemas de lo esperado; camino a la base de Elix, comenzaron a aparecer una cantidad mayor de estos seres, mucho mayor que en anteriores ocasiones, estos venían de una dirección en específico, la base secreta de los guerreros, desde el norte.

—Al parecer nos esperaban — comentó Gohan, atento a cualquier movimiento, quedándose al lado de un Ash que no prestaba atención de lo que pasaba; curiosamente, los guerreros de la luz habían pasado de largo, era como si nuestros amigos no existieran.

— ¿Qué estará pasando? — preguntó muy extrañado Goku, pero preocupado por aquel extraño suceso.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, solo espero que Misty esté bien — comentó Gohan muy angustiado, lo que provoco que Ash levantara un poco la vista para mirarlo, acto que imito Gohan.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la base de Elix; al ver a los demás luchar con algunos problemas, decidieron echarles una mano.

—¡Elix, donde tienes a Misty! — le preguntó Gohan con ira.

—Veo que me trajeron las esferas restantes — les dijo muy confiado de sus palabras; dada su confianza, se le ocurrió hacer un trato — ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un trato? — Todos miraron con mucha desconfianza las palabras de Elix — si ustedes me entregan las esferas que me faltan, yo les entrego a la chica — les propuso con una voz muy desagradable.

— ¿Ash, que paso con Misty? — le preguntó Kenshin al entrenador, sin entender que había pasado, pero el joven dice secamente.

—¡Te preguntaron en donde tienes a Misty! — toda su depresión y decaimiento se esfumó de golpe, dejando ver a un Ash posesionado por la ira, solo tenía ganas de matar al ser que secuestró a su mejor amiga.

—Ya veo — sentencio irónicamente — con que quieren hacer las cosas difíciles ¡de acuerdo, ustedes se los buscaron! — Con un movimiento rápido, lastimó al grupo sin dificultades, pero no contó con la fuerza de voluntad de Ash.

—¡Maldito, ahora veraz! — Ash se levantó como si nada del suelo, y tomó una de las pokébolas de Misty y la lanzó — ¡Suicune, sal, ayúdanos por favor! — Y el Pokémon salió al acto, mirando extrañado que lo llamara Ash y no Misty — Suicune, ese sujeto secuestró a Misty, por favor, ayúdame a rescatarla — el Pokémon sin chistar, aceptó ayudar — ¡muchas gracias, no te decepcionaré, comencemos con un ataque rápido! — el ataque al ser veloz, no dejó tiempo de atacar a Elix; el ataque había dado sido efectivo.

—¡Ka… me… ha… me… ha…! — y siguiendo la misma rutina de ataques, Goku atacó, valga la redundancia, y ciertamente esta vez se veía que funcionaria, o al menos eso creían.

— ¡Buen intento, los felicito, pero fue penoso, así que creo que es mi turno! — comentó sin nunca salir de su sarcasmo, pero no se había dado cuenta, que un pequeño ser había sido más escurridizo de lo que todos habían pensado, golpeando por la espalda a Elix, saliendo disparado contra una muralla.

Parecía extraño, pero se había producido una especie de explosión, lo que provoco una nube de polvo bastante densa, de la cual, aparece Pikachu, quien estaba tan furioso como Ash. Gracias al entrenamiento que ha tenido con Ash, había aprendido a ser muy escurridizo y moverse sin que sintieran su presencia, fuera de actuar sin pensar, un factor a favor, contrario de los demás, quienes usaban mucha fuerza, o eran poco escurridizos, sino que eran de ataques frontales, Elix los podía detectar y detener con facilidad.

Gracias a estos movimientos, Ash comenzó a sacar algunas conclusiones, quería terminar esto con un sólo ataque, sabía que Elix no era distinto a los otros seres, solo tenía otras habilidades, pero tenía el mismo punto débil.

—Creo que Elix no solo puede leer la mente — comenzó a pensar Ash — sino que también tiene una gran velocidad, pero se confía mucho de esas habilidades, ya que no fue capaz de detectar a Pikachu, eso quiere decir que existe solo una posibilidad de derrotarlo — al ver que Elix comenzaba a recuperarse, le envió un mensaje a la mente de Suicune antes que el ser maligno se diese cuenta que lo que quería hacer — ¡Suicune, por favor, que no se dé cuenta, usa un ataque que no necesites hacer directamente, algo con retardo! — El Pokémon sólo asintió — ¡solo espero que esto funcione, tengo que rescatar a Misty! — se decía mientras los ojos de Suicune brillaban sin efecto alguno.

Lamentablemente, como la estrategia de Ash no era para aplicarla en el momento, no podían hacer mucho.

—¡Maldita rata, no la vi! — Se decía con rabia — ¡tendré que tener cuidado con esos animales, podría perder la batalla! — No despegaba la mirada del Pikachu, buscando puntos abiertos — ¡oye rata, eres muy intuitiva, pero con eso no podrás ganarme! — el Pokémon sólo miraba, si quiera pestañaba, solo quería terminar con la batalla — ¡De acuerdo, no me interesa si me hablas o no, de todos modos, te acabaré!

La batalla continuó sin muchas sorpresas, Elix tenía la batalla a su favor, manejaba todo movimiento, sin dejarse golpear por ninguno de sus rivales, pero lo que no sabía, es que ése era el plan de Ash, quien sabía que debía tener calma y no desesperarse; hasta que por fin había llegado el momento que el entrenador tanto esperó.

—Perfecto, ya llegó — se dijo sonriendo, mientras una corriente de aire muy extraña pasó por el ambiente — ¡ataquen con todo lo que tengan cuando les diga! — les gritó a todos.

— ¡Sí que eres persistente, mocoso! — le dijo, mientras se cubría.

Nadie entendía bien cuál era la idea de Ash, pero entre dar golpes sin efecto, y seguir un plan improvisado en solo segundos, no tenían nada que perder, por lo que esperaron la orden del joven, nadie movía un musculo, solo esperaban; no paso más que unos pocos segundos cuando comenzó a correr una extraña sensación en el ambiente, cosa que sintieron todos, muy extrañados.

—¡Ahora! — y todos atacaron con todo lo que tenían a Elix, produciendo una gran explosión, pero de la nada, un ataque de origen desconocido, impactó exactamente donde supuestamente estaba Elix, todos miraron a su alrededor, buscando quien había lanzado aquella técnica, sin encontrarlo, con excepción de Ash obviamente, ya que era parte de su plan. Cuando la nube producida por la explosión desapareció, vieron que Elix había desaparecido, al parecer, se había desintegrado; por fin habían derrotado a Elix.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó muy extrañado Yamcha, no entendía que diablos había pasado.

—Fue como si algo hubiese atacado a Elix — trataba de explicárselo Kurilin, sin encontrar explicación.

—Lo que atacó a Elix se llama vista al futuro — comenzó a explicar Ash.

—¡ ¿Vista al futuro?! — preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Así es, se trata de una técnica del futuro, le pedí a Suicune que lo atacara con ella, como es una técnica de retardo, pensé que era lo más efectivo contra un enemigo veloz y que podía saber nuestros movimientos antes que los hiciéramos.

—Ya veo, con que una técnica del futuro, como nadie la lanza en el segundo, no se puede hacer un movimiento con facilidad, y mucho menos se puede leer la mente de una técnica, porque no piensan, el ataque que nos ordenaste, fue para detenerlo, no importaba lo rápido que fuera, de alguna u otra forma iba a ser afectado por la vista al futuro, fue muy inteligente de tu parte Ash — le felicitó Ten Shin Han muy impresionado por un plan tan bien pensado en muy poco tiempo, según él.

—¡Por fin se acabó! — comenzó a gritar Chaotzu, celebrando.

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por un grito de dolor y sufrimiento, el cual llamó la atención de todos, en especial de una persona que quería salvarla a toda costa.

— ¡Misty! — Gritó angustiado — ¡malditos, me las pagaran! — y salió corriendo junto con Pikachu y Suicune en dirección al origen de los gritos.

No le costó mucho trabajo llegar a los tres, ya que el lugar estaba desocupado, no había nadie, pero cuando llegó a las mazmorras, para ser más preciso, a la celda donde estaba Misty, el rostro de Ash cambia abruptamente, lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado, provocando que su odio aumentara aún más; Misty ya estaba agonizando, apenas si podía respirar, pero aun así, estos seres seguían lastimándola; de la joven solo se escuchaban quejidos, caían lágrimas de sus ojos, ya no aguantaba más, pese a que habían pasado un par de horas, ya estaba en ese estado; estos seres eran sádicos. Ash no aguanto más ver esto, por lo que ataco a mansalva.

—¡Pikachu, aleja a esos seres de Misty con tu cola de acero! — Los seres al ver que la cola de acero estaba por golpearlos, se alejaron de Misty — ¡malditos, pagaran lo que le hicieron a Misty, los eliminaremos! — Les gritó con todo su odio — ¡Pikachu, impactrueno — el ataque había dado de lleno a los seres — Suicune, rayo aurora! — le ordenó atacar a los pocos segundos; era como si Ash supiera eliminar a estos seres por sí solo, casi instintivo.

Con este último ataque, fueron eliminados los últimos seres malignos. Ahora toda la preocupación de Ash estaba en la condición vital de Misty, solo veía que la joven tenía heridas profundas y su ropa casi destruida, la sangre la rodeaba, pero para su felicidad, sus quejidos de sufrimiento iban en disminución, aun así, estaba inconsciente.

—¡Misty, despierta! — le pedía gritando muy angustiado, pero la joven no contestaba — ¡por favor, Misty! — ahora le pidió más desesperado, apenas aguantaba la rabia y desesperación, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero al parecer, este último grito hizo que despertara.

—Ash… viniste… — le dijo con la voz entrecortada por quejidos y agitación.

A los pocos segundos, llegaron los demás a ayudar a Ash a desencadenar a Misty.

—Hay que llevar a Misty con el maestro Karin para que curen sus heridas rápido, está por morir — dijo Goku muy preocupado por la condición de la joven

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — le pidió igual de preocupado.

—Por supuesto Ash, vámonos.

—Gracias por todo Goku — le agradeció, queriendo casi partir al instante.

Después que Ash devolvió a Suicune a su pokébola, Goku, ya con Misty en sus brazos y siendo agarrado por Ash, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, gracias a la tele transportación, llegaron hasta su destino; era una torre muy alta, a tal extremo, que incluso al mirar abajo, se veían las nubes, y la tierra cubierta por estas.

—¡Maestro Karin! — llamó algo agitado Goku, lo que provoco que un pequeño gato de color blanco apareciera.

—¡Hola Goku, tanto tiempo! — le saludó muy relajado.

— ¡Maestro Karin ¿le queda semillas del ermitaño?!

—Sabía que vendrías por ellas, por supuesto, solo tengo estas tres, no ha sido buena época para cultivarlas — le responde, entregándole una bolsa con las tres semillas en su interior; Goku sacó una semilla, e intentó dársela a la joven.

— ¿Misty, puedes oírme? Come esto, te recuperará — y sólo por inercia, Misty comió la semilla.

—¡Ay! — en un inicio comenzó a quejarse, y de la nada, abrió los ojos de golpe, y se sentó violentamente, comenzó a mirarse, y se dio cuenta que estaba sin ninguna herida, estaba como nueva — ¡estoy curada, es un milagro! — comenzó a celebrar saltando de alegría, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Que… bueno… que… estas… bien… Mis… ty… — decía Ash mientras perdía la consciencia, terminando desmayado.

— …

— ¿Dónde estoy? — decía despertando con algo de dificultad, mirando alrededor, sin identificar el lugar, ya que su vista borrosa lo impedía.

—En nuestra casa Ash — le decía una voz femenina conocida.

—¡ ¿Dónde está Misty?! — exclamó, sentándose de golpe en la cama, buscándola a su alrededor.

—Shhh…, habla más bajo Ash, o la despertaras — le dijo en voz baja, indicando a la joven acostada en una improvisada cama.

—Sra. Milk… — le comenzó a hablar, pero lo interrumpió.

—Solo dime Milk — le pidió sonriente.

—Como usted diga Milk, pero ¿qué paso y como llegué aquí? — preguntó extrañado.

—Ash, llegaste a la casa…

 ** _Tiempo antes._**

 _—¡Ay! — en un inicio comenzó a quejarse, y de la nada, abrió los ojos de golpe, y se sentó violentamente, comenzó a mirarse, y se dio cuenta que estaba sin ninguna herida, estaba como nueva — ¡estoy curada, es un milagro! — comenzó a celebrar saltando de alegría, como si no hubiera pasado nada._

 _—Que… bueno… que… estas… bien… Mis… ty… — decía Ash mientras perdía la consciencia, terminando desmayado._

 _—¡Ash despierta! — dejando de celebrar, ahora ella pasó a preocuparse por el joven, al cual comenzó a sacudir desesperada, pero al mirar con atención, se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban coloradas, lo que le llamó la atención, por lo que tocó con su mano la frente del joven, dándose cuenta que ardía en fiebre; esto la alivio, solo estaba resfriado, pero a la vez, la hizo enfadar — ¡es un tonto, le dije que no fuera a rescatarme, si le hubiese pasado algo, jamás me lo hubiese perdonado, además, si sabía que estaba resfriado, mejor se hubiese quedado descansando, en lugar de ir a buscar las esferas!_

 _—No seas duro con el — le pidió Goku a la joven, mientras tomaba en brazos a Ash — se preocupó mucho por ti, tanto que aun en este estado fue a rescatarte, si quiera dijo algo para preocuparnos, él es muy bueno contigo, te tiene mucho cariño, hubieses visto como luchó por rescatarte — mientras decía esto, el rostro de Misty iba en dirección a Ash — me doy cuenta que Ash es capaz de dar su vida con tal que a ti no te hagan daño, te cuida demasiado._

 _—Siempre ha sido así, desde que lo conozco — comentó sonrojada, mirando a Ash con sus ojos brillosos._

 _—Bueno maestro Karin, como las semillas no curan enfermedades, no tenemos más que hacer aquí, siento mucho no poder quedarme, pero estamos en una situación bastante complicada._

 _—No te preocupes Goku, lo sé todo, recuerda que puedo ver todo desde aquí, solo tengan mucho cuidado, Elix es solo el inicio._

 _—Lo que dice el maestro Karin es cierto, esto es solo el principio — dijo una voz que resonó en la mente de los presentes._

 _—¡Hola Kaiosama! — Saludó animosamente Goku — ¿Por qué dicen eso? — preguntó extrañado._

 _—Veras — comenzó a explicar Kaiosama — antes que Ash, Misty y Kenshin llegaran a esta dimensión, y que los desastres naturales comenzaran, recibí noticias sobre un sujeto que quería adueñarse del poder de los controladores del tiempo y espacio, por medio de personas y objetos especiales._

 _—Palkia y Dialga — dijo secamente Misty._

 _—Así es, un tal Satoshi le dijo a Kamisama sobre este ser, quien me lo dio a conocer._

 _— ¡¿Satoshi?! — Misty preguntó sorprendida, nunca esperó que Satoshi haya andado por esos lugares._

 _—Así es ¿lo conoces?_

 _—Por supuesto — respondió muy segura — es un amigo muy querido._

 _—Debe de confiar mucho en ustedes para que les haya pedido ayuda — comentó conforme por la elección de Ash y los demás, al parecer, reconoció las intenciones reales y alma de los aludidos._

 _—¡Al grano! — pidió algo fastidiada, notándose una vena en su frente._

 _—Qué carácter… — continuo algo nervioso, retomando compostura — como les decía, ni siquiera Satoshi conoce mucho de este ser, pero según lo que investigo, al momento de la creación, trato de apoderarse de todo lo que existía, pero entre los dioses lo encerraron, el problema, es que el sello se rompe cada mil años, y ese tiempo ya se ha cumplido — termino de decir muy serio Kaiosama, terminando con una pequeña petición — por favor, hagan lo posible para detenerlo, y Goku, tendrás que ayudarlos, esto será mucho más difícil que la batalla contra Freezer._

 _—De acuerdo Kaiosama — respondió en voz alta, pero en su mene se decía — con que alguien más poderoso que Freezer, esto se está volviendo más interesante de lo que parecía._

 _—Suerte muchachos, y cuídense, adiós — con el deseo de buena suerte, termina la conversación._

 _— ¡Adiós! — se despidieron Goku y Misty al unísono._

 _—Mejor conversen con calma la situación, por ahora, dejen descansar al joven héroe, tuvo mucha acción — les propuso Karin, mirando al desmayado Ash._

 _—Es cierto, tuvo demasiadas emociones en un solo día — acotó Goku, viendo al joven desmayado, con una sonrisa._

 _—Los ayudare en lo que más pueda, intentare tener más semillas lo más pronto posible._

 _—Gracias maestro Karin, solo espero no volver a usarlas — Misty se agarró de Goku — ¡adiós! — y con ayuda de la tele transportación, se fueron._

 _—Las cosas no son lo que parecen, suerte a todos — se decía Karin en voz alta._

 _Todo parecía indicar que, según Kaiosama, el ser al que se enfrentan tiene tanto poder, que superaba al de Freezer con facilidad, y todo parece indicar, que este ser, es el líder de los guerreros de la luz._

 _Con ayuda de la tele transportación, llegaron hasta el frontis del hogar de Goku._

 _—¡Milk, Ash está ardiendo en fiebre! — exclamó Goku, entrando a su casa de golpe con el joven aun en brazos, lo que provocó que la aludida apareciera desde la cocina, directa a examinar el estado de Ash, para después dejarlo descansar en una cama._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—…no entendí mucho lo de los guerreros de la luz y esas cosas, pero si te puedo decir que has estado durmiendo desde antes de llegar a la casa, habrán sido unas siete horas que has dormido en total.

—Ya veo — dijo algo sorprendido, volviendo la vista a Misty, quien dormía plácidamente — disculpe Milk, aún estoy un poco cansado, creo que dormiré hasta mañana.

—No me sorprende que estés tan cansado, sobre exigiste tu cuerpo — le comentó con un tono maternal — no te preocupes Ash, descansa todo lo que necesites — salió del cuarto, y apago la luz — buenas noches Ash.

—Buenas noches — y apenas el joven cerro sus ojos, la señora cerró la puerta, para ir a su cuarto también a descansar.

Había sido un día muy agotador, en especial para Ash, quien aún enfermo, y exponiendo por completo su salud, ayudo a derrotar a Elix y rescato a su querida Misty.

Al otro día.

Ya había salido el sol, era un mejor día que el anterior, no solo porque no llovía, sino también porque su encargo estaba a salvo. Misty por fin despertaba de su letargo, refregándose los ojos para desperezarse, y por inercia, miró la cama donde dormía Ash, para ver cómo estaba el enfermo, pero no lo encontró.

—Ash no está — se dijo extrañada — ¿Dónde habrá ido? — Se levantó, y se puso a buscar por toda la casa, sin encontrarlo, de pronto, escucha ruido de explosiones y golpes — ¡viene de afuera! — Misty salió corriendo al exterior de la casa, y se encontró a Ash con mucho mejor ánimo, entrenando, al parecer, desde muy temprano — hola Ash — le respondió con una sonrisa muy amplia, sentía que había sido el mejor amanecer de toda su vida — veo que estas mejor.

— ¿Eh? — dio la vuelta, y miró a Misty, quien sonreía plácidamente, haciendo que sintiera una felicidad que no podía describir — hola Misty, sí, estoy mucho mejor que ayer, y veo que tú también estas totalmente recuperada, eso me alegra mucho, no sé qué hubiese hecho si algo malo te hubiera pasado, no sabes cómo me importa que estés bien y feliz, verte así me alegra el día.

— ¡Gracias Ash! — dijo muy sonrojada, ocultando su mirada con su cabello, mientras se decía para si — ¡no puedo creerlo, Ash me dijo que le alegra verme sonreír, no fue una declaración, pero por fin lo puedo confirmar, Ash también me quiere más que una amiga — volvió la mirada al joven, mirándolo muy risueña, se sentía en el cielo, mientras el joven se preguntaba que le pasaba a la chica — gracias por desobedecerme — le dijo al joven — gracias a ti, aún estoy con vida — fingiendo un tono de regaño, le recalcó — pero la próxima que me desobedezcas, te mato Ashito — pero el comentario no borro la sonrisa del joven, se sentía muy feliz.

— ¿Cuándo tienen planeado irse? — los dos jóvenes miran en dirección del origen de la voz, y ven como Goku, Gohan, Milk y Kenshin se les acercaba.

—Goku — respondió Ash — dentro de poco, nos están esperando con las esferas, además aún hay muchas cosas que hacer.

—Ya veo — acotó el saiyayin — la cosa no se ve tan fácil como parecía, así que los acompañaré — les comentó muy entusiasmado.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó muy extrañado por la decisión.

—Ayer estuvimos conversando sobre el ataque de los guerreros de la luz — comenzó a explicarle Misty, muy seria y preocupada — al parecer, Elix es solo la punta del iceberg, no sabemos quién puede estar a la cabeza de esto, pero sí es seguro, es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensamos, por eso Goku se ofreció a ayudarnos.

—Algo me estuvo contando Milk — comento muy serio, él pensar que había alguien más fuerte que Elix lo preocupó, pero lo emocionó — ¡entonces, bienvenido al equipo Goku! — le respondió con muchos ánimos.

—¡Yo también los acompañaré! — propuso el más joven, igual de entusiasta.

—¡No Gohan — todos los presentes miraron a tan estricta madre — tienes mucho que estudiar!

—Pero mama… — iba a explicarle, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡No, y se acabó la conversación! — sentenció tajante, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

— ¡Vamos Milk — le pedía suplicante su esposo — déjalo que nos acompañe, además, mientras más ayuda, nos será más fácil terminar con esto!

—Milk, si se trata de sus estudios — comenzó a decirle la líder de Cerulean con una voz muy estricta — no se preocupe, yo me encargare que cumpla con sus obligaciones, además cuidare que no se involucre mucho en estas cosas.

— ¡Ella es muy estricta — agrego muy nervioso Ash — a ver si sobrevive, jajajaja!

—De acuerdo, confío en ti Misty, siempre y cuando estudie, todo bien — dijo un poco más aliviada, conocía en algo como era Misty, muy preocupada por los demás.

— ¡De acuerdo, entonces vámonos! — Gritó Ash con mucho entusiasmo — ¡Mewtwo, ya tenemos las esferas — decía en su mente, cosa que lo escuchara el Pokémon — estamos listos para regresar!

— ¡De acuerdo, excelente trabajo jóvenes, ahora Palkia los traerá de vuelta! — Les dijo con calma Mewtwo, para luego avisar al controlador de las dimensiones — Palkia, están listos, puedes traerlos de vuelta.

De pronto, un agujero se formó a los pies de nuestros amigos tragándoselos, supuestamente, enviándolos de vuelta al templo de Palkia y Dialga, para prepararse a una nueva misión.

La misión de Ash, Misty y Kenshin había finalizado con dificultades, pero de forma exitosa, y ahora, ante la noticia que había seres más fuertes que Elix, iban en compañía de Goku y Gohan ¿Cuál será la próxima misión de nuestros amigos? ¿También tendrán éxito?

* * *

...

* * *

En otra dimensión, también sucedían desastres naturales, y al mismo tiempo que la batalla entre Ash y Gary contra Satoshi finalizaba, en una casa, la que presidía un templo, estaba por comenzar con su última comida del día, antes de irse a descansar.

—¡Kagome, a cenar! — sonaba una voz femenina, llamando a la chica.

—¡Ya voy mamá! — le respondió, mientras se colocaba sus sandalias.

— ¿Kagome, cuando vendrá de nuevo Inuyasha? — preguntó extrañado su hermano menor, Sota, ya que desde hace mucho, por quien preguntaba, no iba por la casa.

—¡No me hables de ese ingrato…! — le respondió en gritos, al parecer, muy molesta con el tal Inuyasha.

Kagome es una chica muy peculiar, al parecer es la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa que vivió hace aproximadamente quinientos años, además tiene el poder de viajar a la época de su vida anterior. Antes que supiera todas estas cosas, era una chica normal, iba a la escuela, tenía amigos, bueno, sigue con su vida normal, pero su forma de vida cambió, cuando un monstruo con forma femenina la atrapo y se la llevo a la época antigua, curiosamente, por el pozo que tiene en su casa. Pero esta historia es para otro momento, ya que los sucesos que estaban por suceder, cambiaría por completo su forma de entender la vida, gracias a una visita muy especial.

—¡…no quiero saber nada de ese tonto de Inuyasha! — termino de decirle a su hermano que solo veía a la chica muy asustado — por ahora solo quiero descansar — dijo más relajada, dirigiéndose a la salida de su cuarto, no quería echar a perder aquel momento de paz — vamos a cenar, quiero dormir temprano, mañana tengo que ir a clases, hace mucho que no voy y me estoy quedando muy atrasada… — pero fue interrumpida por un imprevisto, comenzó a temblar fuertemente — ¡ un terremoto! — Comenzó a gritar muy asustada — ¡Sota, debajo del marco de la puerta!

—¡Hermana, tengo miedo! — se puso a gritar, mientras en vez de seguir las indicaciones de su hermana mayor, se va directo a abrazarla.

Para el alivio de los habitantes de la casa, a los pocos segundos el sismo baja su intensidad hasta parar, y casi al instante, una lluvia muy intensa comenzó a caer en la ciudad. La joven Kagome bajó con rapidez al primer piso, y revisar si tenían algo de información sobre el sismo por los noticieros.

—Un fuerte sismo, grado siete en la escala de Richter, se ha registrada en Tokio, por el momento se desconoce su epicentro, daremos nueva información conforme nos llegue, mientras, en otras noticias…

— ¡Vaya, sí que fue fuerte! — comentó su abuelo, muy sorprendido de la intensidad del sismo.

—Nos ha llegado un informe de último momento — decía la reportera — se han registrado muchos incidentes después del sismo, saqueos, asesinatos, robos a mano armada, se recomienda a las personas salir de sus casas si en verdad es necesario, mientras tanto, las autoridades hay enviado…

— ¿Qué estará pasando? — Comenzó a preguntarse muy extrañada Kagome — ¡ha habido sismos tan fuertes como este, pero jamás ha pasado estas cosas!

Ya pasado el susto, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Kagome estaba lista para ir a clases, pero en el camino, una fuerte luz interrumpe su caminata; pasado el destello, vio una especie de agujero en el suelo, del cual, salió un hombre y dos mujeres jóvenes; al momento que el agujero desaparece, los jóvenes cayeron pesadamente al suelo

—¡Hay, eso dolió! — se quejó la chica de cabellos castaños, mientras se sobaba su trasero — ¡pero fue divertido! — dijo muy entretenida.

— ¡Tan emocionante que gritaste de la emoción! — irónicamente le refutó un joven de cabellos verdes, de similar edad que la chica, mirándola de reojo.

—¡Tú cállate…! — le regaño molesta.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? — le preguntó muy nerviosa a los extraños, no entendía que pasaba.

—Sí, gracias — le respondió la chica peli castaña sonriente.

—Hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi ¿quiénes son ustedes? — se presentó y preguntó muy amable.

—Hola, mi nombre es May.

—Mi nombre es Mikami.

—Mi nombre es Drew, y esto es para ti — se presentó con una rosa, la cual se la entregó a Kagome.

— ¡Gracias, que bonita! — le agradece sonrojada.

—Como tú, por supuesto — claramente May no aguantó tanta "amabilidad" del joven, por lo que lo golpeo en la cabeza, para callarlo.

—¡No estamos para tonterías! — Le gritó claramente celosa, se calmó y volvió la comunicación con Kagome — nos contaron que aquí había una perla misteriosa que sirve para aumentar el poder de los seres vivos ¿sabes algo de esa perla? — le pregunta muy seria.

— ¡Por supuesto que la conozco! — le respondió entre perpleja y sorprendida por la exactitud de la información — ¡pero, ¿cómo saben de la perla de Shikon?!

May, Drew y Mikami llegaron a su destino, y esperan no tener muchos problemas, pues al parecer, cayeron precisamente frente a la persona indicada, pues conocía esta joya.

¿May, Drew y Mikami tendrán éxito en conseguir la perla de Shikon? ¿Y tendrán tantos problemas como Ash, Misty y Kenshin? ¿Quién será realmente Satoshi? ¿Y quién es el líder de los guerreros de la luz? Todo esto y más, o tal vez menos, en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará…


	7. La historia oculta de la perla de Shikon

Como recordaran, en el capítulo anterior, May, Drew y Mikami habían llegado a su destino en busca de su encargo. Apenas al llegar, por coincidencia, conocieron a Kagome, quien, al parecer, conocía el objeto que fueron a buscar.

—¡Auch, eso dolió! — se quejó la chica de cabellos castaños, mientras se sobaba su trasero — ¡pero fue divertido! — dijo muy entretenida.

— ¡Tan divertido que gritaste de la emoción! — irónicamente le refuto un joven de cabellos verdes, de similar edad que la chica, mirándola de reojo.

—¡Tú cállate…! — le regaño molesta.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? — le preguntó muy nerviosa a los extraños, no entendía que pasaba.

—Sí, gracias — le respondió la chica peli castaña sonriente.

—Hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi ¿quiénes son ustedes? — se presentó y preguntó muy amable.

—Hola, mi nombre es May.

—Mi nombre es Mikami.

—Mi nombre es Drew, y esto es para ti — se presentó con una rosa, la cual se la entregó a Kagome.

— ¡Gracias, que bonita! — le agradece sonrojada.

—Como tú, por supuesto — claramente May no aguantó tanta "amabilidad" del joven, por lo que lo golpeó en la cabeza para callarlo.

—¡No estamos para tonterías! — Le gritó claramente celosa, se calmó y volvió la comunicación con Kagome — nos contaron que aquí había una perla misteriosa que sirve para aumentar el poder de los seres vivos ¿sabes algo de esa perla? — le pregunta muy seria.

— ¡Por supuesto que la conozco! — le respondió entre perpleja y sorprendida por la exactitud de la información — ¡pero, ¿cómo saben de la perla de Shikon?!

¿Podrá Kagome ayudar a nuestros amigos en la búsqueda de la perla de Shikon? ¡Ahora lo averiguaremos!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: "La historia oculta de la perla de Shikon"**

Claramente, la joven Kagome no comprendía como aquellos desconocidos sabían con tanta exactitud de la perla de Shikon, sólo miró a estos muy desconfiada, al parecer, porque había muchos que la querían solo para aumentar sus poderes con fines egoístas.

— ¡¿Cómo saben de la existencia de la perla?! — preguntó con algo de miedo e incredulidad, no entendía como sabían de tal objeto.

—Veras — May comenzó a explicarle muy seria — estamos buscando esa perla, porque están sucediendo desastres naturales, y no sabemos que los produce, y nos dijeron que esa perla nos podría ayudar.

—Lo siento, pero esa perla no la tengo — le comentó muy ruda, sin creer en nada la historia de May — un ser llamado Naraku tiene casi toda la perla en su poder, y no hemos podido quitársela, y si la tuviéramos, no lo tomen a mal, pero no tienen prueba alguna para que les crea… — en eso, un pequeño pero fuerte sismo se produjo; ahora, este fue tan corto, que no había forma de explicarlo.

— ¡Aquí también hay terremotos! — Comentó bastante alarmado Drew — y de las mismas características que de donde vivimos, y seguramente — ahora preguntándole a Kagome — ¡aquí hubo un terremoto anoche ¿verdad?!

—Sí, hubo uno — les comentó aun desconfiando de los tres, era como si tuviera miedo de algo — pero esa no es prueba de lo que dicen, cualquiera lo hubiese sentido.

—¡Nosotros venimos de un lugar llamado Kanto — comenzó a explicarle May al borde de la desesperación — se encuentra en otra dimensión, y nos mandaron para detener estos desastres, por favor ayúdanos!

—¡Luego conversaremos, si quieren, espérenme en el templo — les decía mientras indicaba el lugar donde vivía — cuando vuelva de clases, me podrán contar toda su historia! — y salió corriendo muy apurada.

—¡Pero…! — pero fue interrumpida por Mikami.

— ¡Déjala, no podemos obligarla a creernos! — Mikami miro a May, quién seguía aun angustiada — tranquila, lo único que podemos hacer es esperarla, como nos dijo.

—Está bien — sentencio resignada, sabía que no tenía más opciones.

Pero Kagome no corrió más de unos metros, cuando fue detenida por un sujeto de dudosas intenciones.

—¡No tan rápido preciosa, dame todo lo que tengas! — le amenazó, atravesándose en el camino de la joven Kagome.

—¡Vete de aquí, que estoy atrasada! — le gritó desafiante, intentando pasarlo, pero sin mucho éxito.

— ¡Con que lo quieres hacerlo por las malas! — agarró a la joven de los brazos, y le puso un cuchillo su cuello.

—¡Déjame! — al parecer, no tenía mucho miedo de la situación, ya que, de todos modos, trato de zafarse; lamentablemente, los gritos eran indiferentes a las personas que transitaban.

— ¡Veamos que tienes de bueno, muñeca! — comenzó descaradamente a revisar el bolso de la joven, al no encontrar nada, comenzó a revisar su ropa.

—¡Que me haces! — comenzó a gritar ya desesperada, se sentía violada al ver como revisaba más allá de lo que debería, según ella.

— ¡Tranquila, solo es un control de rutina! — el sujeto, al no encontrar nada de valor, y al ver lo linda que era la chica, decidió propasarse, intentando tocar sus pechos y trasero.

La joven sentía mucha vergüenza y pena, ya se había resignado de que nadie la ayudaría, pero de la nada, el delincuente recibió una fuerte patada en la cara, de al parecer, un ser rojo de un metro y ochenta centímetros, quedando con quemaduras e inconsciente.

—¡ ¿Quién y que eres?! — preguntó aterrada, y claro, era la primera vez que veía a un ser de ese tipo, la apariencia imponente de este, dejó a la joven paralizada.

—¡Buen trabajo Blaziken! — exclamo triunfante la joven May mientras se acercaban; el Pokémon solo respondió con un gruñido.

— ¡ ¿Ustedes?! — incrédula y sorprendida, miraba la extrañísima situación, se sentía algo confundida, pero se había dado cuenta de algo, los visitantes decían la verdad, no habían ido con malas intenciones.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! — se le acercó May muy preocupada, ya que habían alcanzado a ver la situación.

— ¡Si, gracias! — le respondió aun sorprendida, pero la impresión desapareció rápido, y con mucha pena, le hizo una reverencia a May — ¡gracias por ayudarme, disculpen por no creerles, por favor!

— ¡No te preocupes — le decía May mientras movía sus manos, muy desesperada, para que terminara la reverencia — si alguien me viniese con semejante historia, tampoco le creería!

— ¡Si lo que me dicen es verdad, eso quiere decir que el sismo de anoche fue provocado por algo! — Miró su reloj — ya no llegué a clases, otra vez estoy atrasada — y suspiró resignada — vamos a mi casa, es muy peligroso estar en la calle.

—¡Gracias! — exclamaron los tres al unísono.

Al parecer, Kagome accedió, después de tanta dificultad para convencerla, a ayudar a nuestros amigos, pero claramente, la joven tenía sus propias dudas, y su curiosidad fue más fuerte. Mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa de Kagome, la joven decidió no romper la conversación.

— ¿Qué clase de animal o ser ataco a ese delincuente? — su rostro apenas aguantaba su curiosidad, por lo que no aguantó y preguntó.

—No es un animal como le llamas — comenzó a explicar Drew — se llaman Pokémon, y el que atacó al delincuente es un Pokémon llamado Blaziken, es del tipo fuego/luchador, es la… — pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por una, algo incomoda, May.

—¡No la compliques con esos temas que no va a entender, con suerte yo entendí esas cosas cuando comencé a entrenar a mis Pokémon! — Le pidió algo nerviosa a Drew, quien sabía que sus explicaciones, a veces, eran algo densas, para volver a Kagome con el tema de su misión — cambiando de tema Kagome ¿ha ocurrido algo raro últimamente?

—Fuera del sismo y los delitos que han aumentado, nada más, pero — volviendo a cambiar la conversación, definitivamente quería saber más de los Pokémon — ¿esos Pokémon son comunes por donde viven?

— ¿Ves May? Alguien si está interesada en aprender — le comentó Drew de reojo, mientras May, perpleja, sólo se quedó mirando — claro, han sido descubierto un total de 493 especies distintas de Pokémon, desde los comunes hasta los legendarios, y estos… — pero fue interrumpido abruptamente, nuevamente por May.

—¡Llegamos al templo! — Exclamo de golpe — ¿Es tu casa verdad? — le preguntó a Kagome, en realidad sin saber si era su casa o no.

— ¡Si…! — le respondió nerviosa — nuestra familia se ha encargado de cuidar este templo desde épocas antiguas, cuando el país estaba en guerra civil y los monstruos atacaban, hace aproximadamente 500 años.

—Tú nos nombraste un tal Naraku, dijiste que ese sujeto tenía casi toda la joya ¿Quién es ese tal Naraku, y que quisiste decir con "casi toda la perla"? — preguntó muy confundida Mikami, no entendía la situación ¿los habían mandado por algo que tenía un sujeto, al parecer, con malas intenciones?

—Naraku es un poderoso demonio, quiere la perla de Shikon para volverse más poderoso, convirtiéndose en un demonio completo… — Mikami interrumpió de golpe tal extraña explicación.

— ¿Cómo que un demonio completo?

—Antes de convertirse en Naraku, era un ladrón llamado Onigumo, quien antes de morir, ofreció su cuerpo a demonios y seres malignos, para que se alimentaran de lo que quedaba de él, así nació Naraku, pero como aún tiene esencia humana, no es un demonio completo, por eso quiere la perla para eliminar la esencia humana que aún tiene.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra ese tal Naraku? — preguntó May.

—Él vive en el pasado — explicaba muy seria — pero yo puedo viajar a esa época por el pozo viejo que está en el patio de la casa cuando quiera… — pero fue interrumpida, nuevamente.

—¡Y a nosotros nos trataste de mentirosos cuando te dijimos que veníamos de otra dimensión — Mikami le criticó furiosa — pues yo tampoco te creo! — sentencio muy molesta, volteando la vista.

— ¡Ya les pedí disculpas — se excusó muy nerviosa, moviendo sus manos agitadamente — en todo caso, es verdad, la diferencia entre nuestras historias no es distinta, jejejeje!

—Yo también he viajado en el tiempo, no tengo por qué no creerte Kagome — comentó May, intentando relajar a Kagome.

—¡Paren su show — les regaño Drew muy molesto, se había fastidiado por tanto escándalo — no tenemos tiempo para escándalos penosos, vinimos por la perla, después tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar!

—Tiene razón — dijo muy nerviosa Kagome, abriendo la puerta de su casa — mejor entremos a la casa, pasen chicos, siéntanse cómodos.

— ¡Gracias! — agradecieron los tres al unísono.

—¡Abuelo, volví! — llamo aún sin entrar a la casa.

— ¿Qué paso que no fuiste a estudiar? — preguntó mientras se asomó por uno de los cuartos.

—Pasaron ciertas cosas que me retrasaron — respondió nerviosa — ¿podrías llamar para decir que no puedo ir?

— ¡De inmediato! — dijo para salir corriendo directo al teléfono.

—¡Y no inventes enfermedades! — le regañó con mucha pena, apenas lo vio partir.

La triste situación de Kagome, era que su abuelo es un especialista en inventar enfermedades raras, e incluso, algunas que no existen, el saber que lo último que inventó fue que, por causa de estar mucho tiempo sentada, se le había hinchado el trasero, le causo muchos problemas, pero como era su apoderado, él era el único que podía dar justificaciones, no tenía muchas opciones.

Instalados en la sala, comenzaron a planear el modo en que recuperarían la perla, pero por donde lo miraran, sería casi imposible, pero de la nada, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, pese a que recién empezaba el día; de pronto, el suelo comenzó a moverse, produciendo un pequeño temblor, y a los pocos segundos, por la ventana de la sala, cruzaron cientos de espíritus malignos, al parecer, desde el viejo pozo.

—¡ ¿Qué son esas cosas?! — grito May aterrada, ocultándose detrás de Drew.

—No lo sé — Kagome se levantó al acto de su asiento — vamos a ver — y todos salieron de la casa, en dirección al pozo.

Y efectivamente, los seres salían desde el pozo, era una enorme cantidad de ellos. Después de unos segundos, dejaron de salir estos seres; vieron el pozo destruido, y un agujero sin fin.

— ¡Entremos, algo debe haber pasado del otro lado! — dijo Kagome, siendo la primera en entrar.

Hallando tantas cosas raras, Mikami se puso a pensar por las situaciones extrañas.

—Debe haber algo en común con los temblores y esos seres.

—Es verdad — dijo Drew — es muy extraño, mejor sigamos a Kagome, es peligroso que vaya sola — las dos sólo asintieron y se lanzaron al pozo.

Al entrar al pozo, entraron en una especie de portal del tiempo, paradójicamente, no paso mucho tiempo para ver el final del túnel, encontrándose con un paisaje similar, un pozo destruido y oscuridad total, pero al salir, se dieron cuenta que el paisaje en realidad era muy distinto, encontrándose con praderas y árboles.

—Veo que llegaron sin problemas — le dijo Kagome a los otros, dándose la vuelta y volver la vista al horizonte — esta es la época de la que les hablaba — su actitud cambio radicalmente, demostrando mucha preocupación — ¡vámonos!

Después de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a una aldea; esta al parecer había sido atacada, ya que había destrozos totales, con suerte, algunas casas quedaron en pie, el paisaje era desolador. Kagome a lo único que atino, fue a correr al interior de la aldea, y los demás a seguirla; había mucha gente herida y muerta, esto no sorprendió mucho a Kagome, al parecer, estaba acostumbrada a estas escenas, pero May, Drew y Mikami, quienes nunca habían visto algo tan horrible, fue muy traumático.

—¡ ¿Quién fue capaz de hacer algo así?! — se preguntaba May sin salir de su estado traumático, en verdad era mucho para ella.

—No lo sé — intentaba responder Drew, igual de horrorizado — al parecer, algo con mucho poder pasó por aquí.

—¡De saber que iba a pasar todo esto, hubiese venido mejor preparada! — comentaba igual de traumada Mikami, apenas mirando el camino.

El panorama era aterrador, había mucha gente pidiendo ayuda, otros en estado agónico, por desgracia, al no llevar muchas cosas para primeros auxilios, no podían hacer mucho, en eso, vieron a Kagome entrar a una casa en específico, por lo que los tres entraron para acompañarla y ver por qué la urgencia de entrar ahí en específico. Dentro de la casa, había un hombre de aspecto joven, cabello largo plateado y orejas de perro, quien protegía, al parecer, a una anciana.

—¡Inuyasha ¿Qué paso aquí?! — le preguntó casi al acto, espantada al ver el estado de los dos.

—Ese maldito de Naraku — decía entre quejidos, con mucha rabia — no sé cómo, pero aumento sus poderes de forma inexplicable.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — muy extrañada, le preguntó.

—No lo sé, pero llego con unos seres oscuros — decía mientras trataba de levantarse con mucha dificultad — los trate de eliminar, pero por más que los atacaba, no sufrían daño alguno.

— ¡¿Y Sango, el monje Miroku y Shippo?! — le preguntó mientras miraba por todos lados, sin encontrar a nadie, pero un grito llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Ah…, pervertido! — quién gritó fue Mikami, que sólo sintió como alguien acariciaba una de sus nalgas, y furiosa, se dio la vuelta, gritando — ¡Maldito degenerado! — y golpeo al pervertido que la manoseo, lo que llamó la atención de todos.

—¡ Sango, Shippo, monje Miroku! — exclamo Kagome mucho más calmada.

—Hola Kagome — saludó Sango levantando su mano derecha — ¿Quiénes son ellos? — preguntó indicando con la misma mano a sus acompañantes.

—Hola, soy May mucho gusto.

—Mi nombre es Drew, y esto es para ti — le saludó cortésmente, entregándole una rosa a la joven.

— ¡Gracias, que lindo! — muy apenada, recibió el presente.

—¡Soy Mikami ¿y quién es este pervertido?! — saludaba a los recién llegados mientras pisoteaba al pervertido, muy molesta.

—Solo un monje pervertido — le explicó Sango muy avergonzada, y al segundo, recomponer su compostura — soy Sango, una exterminadora de monstruos.

— ¡Mi nombre es Shippo! — saluda el pequeño zorro de forma muy entusiasta.

—Mis bellas damas, soy Miroku, un renombrado monje — comenzó a presentarse, tomando la mano derecha, tanto de May como de Mikami — y quisiera saber si alguna de estas preciosidades quisiera tener un hijo conmigo — la proposición solo enfadó aún más a las dos jóvenes.

—¡Lárgate, monje pervertido! — le gritaron al unísono, mandándolo las dos, directo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza; en verdad fue muy vergonzoso escuchar una proposición así.

—Discúlpenlo por favor — comenzó a excusarse Sango, con la cara roja de vergüenza — por culpa de ese mal hábito, tiene una maldición.

— ¿Una maldición? — preguntó ingenuamente May, sin entender mucho.

—Hace cincuenta años, su abuelo se dejó enamorar por una mujer, y claro, tenía las mismas mañas, pero esa mujer resulto ser Naraku, y por pervertido, lo maldijo con un agujero, que con el pasar del tiempo, fue creciendo, hasta tragárselo, esa maldición ha pasado de generación en generación, y ahora él tiene aquella maldición, y lo único que quiere es dejar algún heredero antes que muera.

—¡Lo siento, no sabía! — Ingenuamente, May se acercó al monje, levantándolo y atendiéndolo después tratarlo tan mal — ¿Te lastime mucho?

—No se preocupe señorita, me encuentro bien — y sí que estaba bien, y May lo comprobó en carne propia, literalmente, ya que el moje comenzó a acariciar el trasero de May, lo que molestó mucho a la castaña, volviendo a estrellar al monje contra el suelo; ahora sí que estaba fuera de sus cabales.

—No le tengan compasión, ya no tiene cura — le dijo Sango resignada, para después suspirar profundo.

—¡Ahora arréglatelas solo! — le gritoneo May, ruborizada a morir.

—¡May, ya deja de jugar, tenemos cosas que hacer! — Le reprocho algo molesto Drew, para después dirigirle la palabra a Inuyasha — ¡¿me podrías decir cómo eran esos seres?!

—Jamás los había visto, no tenían forma específica, eran distintos el uno del otro, pero todos eran oscuros, tenían un aura maligna.

— ¡May! — le exclamó su compañero.

— ¡Sí! — Respondió entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería su compañero — ¡ ¿Mewtwo, puedes oírme?! — llamó telepáticamente al Pokémon.

—Te escucho, joven May — resonó la voz en el ambiente, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a los viajeros dimensionales.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — exclamo Kagome algo asustada, al no ver quien hablaba.

—Se llama Mewtwo, y también es un Pokémon — le respondió May, dándole a conocer que era un amigo, y volver a hablar con el Pokémon — ¡al parecer, esos seres que nos atacaron en Sinnoh, también aparecieron aquí!

—Ya veo, si aparecieron en dos dimensiones distintas, quiere decir que, lo más seguro, están en todas las dimensiones — concluyó Mewtwo muy preocupado.

—¡ ¿Eso quiere decir que los demás también se enfrentarán a esas cosas?! — le preguntó May entre asustada y preocupada.

—Así parece ser — le respondió tajantemente.

—Espero que Ash esté bien — pensó para sí, muy preocupada por el estado del joven de Pallet Town.

—¡No se preocupen por los demás, por favor, concéntrense en buscar la perla, sé que será difícil, Satoshi lo sabía, por eso escogió de ese modo los equipos!

—¡Claro, ese Satoshi es muy listo — concluyó Drew bastante suspicaz — nos mandó a un mundo de espíritus con una profesional caza fantasmas, sabía que podíamos tener problemas acá!

—Te falto lo genial y excelente — agrego sarcásticamente la pelirroja, dejando a todos algo perplejos.

—Como sea… — intentó decir Mewtwo, algo contrariado por los dichos de la caza fantasmas — ¡no se confíen, tengan extremo cuidado, les deseo suerte, jóvenes elegidos!

—¡Espera! — Le exclamó Drew algo apresurado — ¡ ¿Conoces alguna forma de derrotar a esos seres?! — pero no recibió respuesta, claramente Mewtwo había cortado la comunicación con nuestros amigos.

—Es mejor no comunicarnos de forma telepática — acotó Mikami.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó muy extrañada la coordinadora por la advertencia.

—Mewtwo ya lo sabe, nos pueden identificar por la comunicación, al comunicarnos telepáticamente, el cerebro transmite energía eléctrica, y al enviar mensajes telepáticos, podrían saber dónde estamos, por la energía enviada — explicó la caza fantasma, detalladamente.

—Ya veo, entonces tendremos que arreglarnos nosotros solos — esto preocupó mucho a la joven May ¿Qué harían si algo salía mal?

—Así parece, pero no nos queda de otra, y si no queremos alargar la situación y darles más ventaja a esos sujetos, será mejor comenzar ahora — advirtió Drew ansioso por la estresante situación.

—Es verdad — sentencio Mikami para volver a la búsqueda, preguntando por alguien clave en esto — ¿saben dónde está ese tal Naraku?

—Dijo algo de ir al lugar donde vive la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa guardiana de la perla — respondió Shippo mirando al techo, con su dedo índice izquierdo en el mentón.

— ¿La guardiana de la perla? — preguntó May, extrañada por las extrañas, valga la redundancia, palabras.

—¡Ese maldito de Naraku, si lastima a mi familia, me las va a pagar! — exclamo Kagome furiosa la joven.

— ¡¿No me digas que tú, Kagome…?! — May preguntó sorprendida a la joven, no podía creer que estaban frente a la encargada de cuidar la perla, según la coordinadora.

—¡Vámonos rápido, antes que Naraku descubra que no estas! — Inuyasha le aconsejo abruptamente a Kagome.

— ¡Podría utilizar a las personas como sus títeres, eso sería fatal para todos! — hizo recordar Sango.

—No creo que la gente caiga en su influencia tan fácil — le comentó May, no muy convencida de tal futuro hecho, arqueando sus cejas.

—Naraku manipula el alma de los seres vivos y espíritus para que peleen por él — le comentó la exterminadora muy resentida, al parecer, por algún hecho pasado — nunca se ha ensuciado las manos en una matanza.

—¡ ¿En verdad hace esas cosas tan horribles?! — Exclamó con mucha ira — ¡que cobarde! — increíblemente, este sujeto no era solo peligroso, sino que también era un cobarde.

—Naraku mato a mi familia, y no solo eso, también manipula a mi hermano menor Kohaku, a quien también mato — dijo con mucha tristeza y rabia contenida, cosa que se notó en su voz, mas no en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo es eso que lo manipula y lo mato? — le preguntó Drew por tal extraña explicación.

—Es lo que iba a decirles — Kagome respondió por fin el mayor de los problemas — la perla se despedazo en muchos fragmentos, los cuales se dispersaron por todas partes, y Naraku tiene casi todos los fragmentos, y usa uno de ellos para manipular al hermano menor de Sango.

—Ya veo — Drew se puso a pensar en la situación, mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda al mentón — ¿y ustedes tienen algún fragmento? — volviendo la mirada a Kagome.

—Este es el único que tenemos — dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de uno de sus bolsillos — y los últimos los tiene un joven llamado Koga.

—Ya veo — el peliverde seguía pensante, analizaba cada dato que le daban — ¿podrías llamar a ese Koga?

—Tendría que ir donde vive, pero esta algo lejos — le explico algo complicada.

—¡Eso no será problema! — Drew salió de la casa, haciendo que los demás imitaran la acción — ¡Flygon, sal! — Lanzó la pokébola del Pokémon en cuestión, y al acto, apareció un dragón de color verde — ¡tú solo dime en donde vive y llegaremos rápidamente en Flygon!

—¡Por supuesto! — le contesto bastante entusiasmada.

—Mientras tanto, nosotros iremos a tu casa Kagome — le indico Inuyasha.

—De acuerdo, cuídense por favor — les pidió Kagome, muy preocupada de lo que pasaba en su tiempo.

— ¡Drew, cuida bien a Kagome — el aludido miró a Inuyasha, quien solo miraba algo desconfiado la visita — y no dejes que ese lobo se le acerque! — esto último se lo dijo claramente celoso.

— ¡¿Qué no se le acerque?! — le preguntó muy extrañado por la solicitud.

— ¡No le hagas caso! — le pidió muy molesta Kagome, agarrando a Drew — ¡Vámonos!

Tanto Drew como Kagome, montaron a Flygon, y se dirigieron a las montañas, lugar donde vivía Koga.

Koga es el líder de una manada de lobos, tiene apariencia humana, pero en su esencia, es un lobo demonio; su manada consta tanto de lobos, como de lobos demonio.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de May e Inuyasha se dirigía a la época y hogar de Kagome, por medio de lo que quedaba de pozo; producto de los fenómenos, no hubo problemas en que todos viajaran al futuro, cosa que sólo Kagome e Inuyasha podían hacer.

Arriba de Flygon, Drew y Kagome iban a toda velocidad al lugar donde supuestamente, se encontraba Koga.

—Espero que esté — le comentó serio a Kagome, desconfiando de la estadía del lobo.

—No te preocupes — le tranquilizo, dándole a conocer que lo conocía muy bien — Koga casi nunca se mueve de ese lugar.

—Espero tengas razón — Drew detuvo su hablar un momento, y preguntó seriamente a la joven — ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Tú eres la reencarnación de la guardiana de la perla?

— ¡¿Eh?! — La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero contesto sin dificultad — así es.

—May había tratado de preguntarte lo mismo, pero no pudo — la miró por un momento, y volvió la vista al frente — cuéntame ¿quién era la anterior guardiana de la perla y que sucedió con ella?

—Creo que corresponde que sepan, al fin y al cabo, a eso vinieron — Kagome tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a explicarle sobre la historia de la perla — la perla de Shikon es llamada también la esfera de las cuatro almas, Arami Tama, el valor; Nikimi Tama, la Amistad; Fushigi Tama, el Conocimiento y Sakimi Tama, el Amor; fue creada hace muchos siglos atrás, por una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko, la perla fue creada al intentar purificar las almas de una legión de demonios, pero en su proceso, tuvo que sacrificarse, puesto que tuvo que utilizar todas sus energías para lograr su cometido. Por mucho tiempo, una aldea de exterminadores estuvo al cuidado de la perla, purificándola, hasta que conocieron a una sacerdotisa llamada Kykyö, a quien le encargaron la perla, pensando que podría estar más segura con ella; Kykyö estuvo mucho tiempo protegiendo y purificando la perla, puesto que muchos monstruos y demonios quisieron apoderarse de ella, sin éxito, entre ellos, Inuyasha… — pero fue interrumpida de golpe por el joven peli verde.

— ¡¿También Inuyasha?! — Preguntó sin entender, no le calzaban los cálculos — ¡espera, estoy confundido! ¡¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue todo eso?!

—Hace cincuenta años.

—¡Espera un momento! — dio vuelta la mirada a Kagome, quien solo miraba ingenuamente al joven, el cual, tenía una cara muy extraña — ¡ ¿Qué edad tiene Inuyasha?!

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — preguntó extrañada.

— ¡Por que Inuyasha se ve muy joven, y me dices que era uno de los que trato de robar la perla hace cincuenta años ¿Cómo es eso?!

—Creo que tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo — suspiro con los ojos cerrados y dijo secamente — él es un han'yö.

— ¿Un han'yö? — le preguntó sin entender que rayos era eso.

—Sí, él es hijo de una mujer humana llamada Izayoi, y un monstruo, un general de un gran ejercito de demonios llamado Inu no Taishö.

—Ya veo — sentenció Drew, dándole a conocer a Kagome que había entendido algo, cuando realmente, no había entendido nada, salvo que Inuyasha si tenía padres, por lo que suspiro desconcertado — es extraño, pero así son las cosas, sígueme contando de la perla.

—Bueno, como te decía, muchos intentaron apoderarse de la perla, sin éxito, pero antes de conocer a Naraku, lograron robarse la perla, todos creyeron que Inuyasha había sido, por lo que Kykyö al enterarse de esto, sello su alma con una flecha purificada, quedando dormido por cincuenta años, y en el acto, producto de una grave herida que tenía, agravada por el lanzar de la flecha, estuvo al borde de la muerte, por lo que como último recurso, se llevó la perla con ella al otro mundo, desapareciendo por 500 años, pero volvió a aparecer en esta época…

— ¿Por qué dices antes de conocer a Naraku?

—Por ahí Drew — le indicó el camino a seguir antes de continuar, haciendo que el Pokémon corrigiera la ruta, y al acto, continuar con la explicación — cuando conocimos a Naraku, descubrimos que él fue quien ataco a Kykyö disfrazado de Inuyasha, y viceversa, por causa de ello, Kykyö fue herida, además de crear un gran odio entre Kykyö e Inuyasha, ya que por mucho tiempo, ellos fueron… más que amigos… — la joven apenas si podía continuar con la historia, su voz comenzó a quebrarse, y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—Me lo imagino — le comentó interrumpiéndola, al ver el estado de la joven, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero no podía ser bueno, a nivel emocional, claro — creyeron que se habían atacado, cuando en realidad, fue Naraku.

—Así es — le respondió asintiendo, observando que por fin habían llegado a destino — ya llegamos, es aquí.

El Pokémon aterrizó a la rivera de un rio que estaba cercano, el cual, tenía una gran cascada a la vista.

—¡Koga, donde estas! — gritó en dirección a la cascada.

— ¿Segura que esta ese Koga? — le volvió a preguntar un poco desconfiado.

—Espero que si — le respondió, ahora sí, un poco insegura, pero en eso, detrás de la cascada, aparece el líder de la manada de los lobos — ¡hola Koga!

—¡Hola Kagome, viniste a visitarme! — le saludaba mientras se le acercaba — ¿Dónde está ese perro sarnoso? — le preguntó mientras miraba de reojo en todas direcciones.

—Inuyasha no pudo venir, tenía otras cosas que hacer.

—Siempre tiene cosas que hacer ese inútil — le comentó fastidiado, y al tiempo, percatándose de la presencia de Drew y Flygon — ¿y quiénes son ellos?

—Se llama Drew, y es un amigo.

— ¿Y esa cosa verde? — le preguntó extrañado por el extraño ser, ya que era la primera vez que veía un animal así.

—¡No es ninguna cosa, es un Pokémon y se llama Flygon! — le respondió Drew bastante molesto por como lo había preguntado.

—¡Discúlpate ahora Koga! — Le regañó fuertemente — ¡Además, gracias ellos estoy aquí!

—Lo siento, no sabía — les dijo muy nervioso, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Algo exasperada, Kagome sólo suspiro, y volvió a lo que la convocaba.

—A lo que vinimos — la seriedad de la joven, volvió de golpe — necesitamos tus fragmentos con urgencia ¿nos los podrías prestar por favor?

—Lo siento hermosa Kagome, pero ni a ti te entregaría estos fragmentos, no puedo.

— ¿Entonces nos podrías acompañar?

— ¿Para qué? — le preguntó muy extrañado.

— ¿Qué aun no lo sabes? — Koga sólo levanto una ceja, en gesto de no entender mucho — Naraku aumento sus poderes sin explicación, y según Drew, necesitamos los fragmentos de la perla.

—Qué extraño — comenzó a decir Drew, mientras miraba el lugar muy extrañado — ¿no te han atacado?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, aquí no ha pasado ni un anima!

— ¿En dónde has estado? — preguntó nuevamente Drew.

—Pues… — siguió hablando Koga, mientras indicaba la cascada — dentro de la caverna, que está detrás de la cascada.

—Ya veo, a lo mejor el lugar debe tiene alguna especie de campo eléctrico, eso debe repeler cualquier clase de energía.

— ¿Qué está pasando Kagome? — Koga preguntó sin entender mucho la situación, pero ya muy preocupado.

—Eso quisiéramos saber — le respondió dejando a Koga aún más confundido — ¿podrías acompañarnos entonces?

—Como tú quieras, mi querida Kagome — dijo con tono adulador.

—¡Gracias Koga! — le agradeció Kagome con una sonrisa, para después, dirigir la vista a Drew — ¡Drew, vámonos!

Después que Koga avisara a su bandada acerca de su viaje, se fueron casi al instante.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de May había llegado a la época donde vivía Kagome; apenas al llegar, se dieron cuenta que el ambiente no era muy distinto del lugar que venían, el cielo totalmente oscuro, aun siendo antes de mediodía. Pero lo extraño, no había nadie en las calles.

—Con que este es el lugar en donde vive la señorita Kagome — comentó Miroku impresionado por el lugar.

—No — le negó tajante Inuyasha, mirando seriamente su alrededor — este no es el lugar en donde vive Kagome — casi por instinto, entro a la casa de Kagome, pero no encontró a nadie — no hay nadie en casa.

—A lo mejor salieron — comentó Sango, intentando buscar una explicación, mientras buscaba algún signo de vida.

—Pero que extraño — May le explico a Sango sin entender lo solitario del lugar — el abuelo de Kagome sabía que íbamos a salir, no creo que hayan salido.

—Tienes razón, es muy extraño — de pronto, la expresión de Sango cambió, como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo — ¡Kirara! — se ve tanto a la chica como a su mascota salir de la casa, y de la nada, el pequeño gatito de cola bífida, se transformó en un gran tigre de fuego; Sango subió arriba de Kirara, y este comenzó a volar.

—¡Guau…, increíble! — Exclamo May tan sorprendida, que sus ojos casi se salen, pero al acto, su mirada cambió; saliendo de la sorpresa, tomó una de sus pokébolas — ¡Ya se, Beautifly, yo te elijo! — y la lanzó, saliendo un Pokémon con forma de mariposa — ¡Beautifly, ve con Sango y ayúdala en lo que puedas! — El Pokémon solo asintió — no será como tu gatita, pero puede ser de gran ayuda.

— ¡Gracias May! — y al acto, le dice tanto al Pokémon como a Kirara — ¡vámonos! — para partir a la búsqueda de personas que aun siguieran supuestamente vivas, y les diera algo de información de lo que pasaba.

A los minutos, en frente de May y los demás, apareció un pequeño grupo de personas.

—¡Miren, hay personas a salvo! — May corrió en dirección a estas, mientras preguntaba — ¡¿disculpen señores, saben que paso?!

—¡Espera, no vayas! — le grito Inuyasha, intentando detenerla, sin éxito.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, estas personas, se movieron a gran velocidad contra May, quien recibió un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, con tal fuerza, que salió disparada, que por suerte, gracias a los reflejos de Inuyasha, alcanzó a agarrarla antes que se estrellara.

— ¡Oye ¿estás bien?! — le preguntó muy preocupado, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, May estaba inconsciente.

Al parecer, las cosas se estaban complicado más de lo esperado, ya que Naraku se había apoderado de la voluntad de las personas de la ciudad, y no solo eso, tambien aumento su poder de forma extraordinaria, inexplicablemente.

¿Llegarán Drew, Kagome y Koga a tiempo para ayudar a May y los demás? ¿Por cuál motivo, Naraku tiene más poder? ¿Y dónde estarán los familiares de Kagome? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará…


	8. La batalla por la perla y ¿un enemigo al

Como recordaran, el equipo Rocket había sido derrotado otra vez después de intentar robar los Pokémon y la comida de nuestros héroes, ya que Sakura y Satoshi habían llegado al pueblo, percatándose del hecho y frustrando el plan de robo.

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!  
James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta el Mapocho!  
¡Jessie!  
¡James!

Pero alguien no quiso esperar el final.

—Pero que pérdida de tiempo, desaparezcan, Pidgeot, viento cortante — dijo de muy mal genio el recién aparecido; al parecer, no tenía mucha paciencia, y menos con los payasos.  
— ¡Parece que a alguien no le gustan los discursos! — comentó la peli naranja algo asustada y nerviosa.  
— ¿Algún problemas con eso? — le preguntó a Misty, sin apocar su mal genio — sal Venusaur, rayo solar — lanzó su pokébola, y apareció el Pokémon hierba, ordenando con la misma calma y genio; la combinación de ataques fue suficiente para derrotarlos.

—¡Nos mandaron a volar para variar! — se escuchó decir de ellos, solo quedando de su despedida, una estrellita en el cielo.

¿Pero que habrá pasado con ellos?

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: "La batalla por la perla y ¿un enemigo aliado?"**

Después de ser derrotados, y mandados a volar, el equipo Rocket, bueno, seguía volando, pero de la nada, algo detiene su viaje.

— ¡¿Eh…?! — exclamó Jessie, al notar que ya no avanzaban.

—¡Qué bueno, no caímos duro esta vez! — celebró muy emocionado James, por fin les pasaba algo bueno, extrañamente.

— ¡Parece que algo detuvo el vuelo! — comentó Meowth, haciendo que los tres dieran vuelta la mirada hacia quien detuvo su viaje, y ayudó; había sido un ave de color amarilla del tipo eléctrico.

—¡Zapdos! — exclamó el trio con mucha sorpresa al ver el ave legendaria.

Zapdos, sin perder más el tiempo, se los llevo con rumbo desconocido ¿Qué es lo que querrá con ellos?

Después de la feroz batalla en Pallet Town, la cual duro bastante tiempo, el profesor Oak y los demás se retiraron a descansar, el día había pasado rápidamente, puesto a que ya era de noche; como planificación de seguridad, decidieron hacer turnos, así, si aparecía algún ser oscuro, le avisaría a los demás. La mañana siguiente fue normal, dentro de lo posible, ya que, pese a que la hora indicaba las 8 de la mañana, aún continuaba oscuro.

Tres jóvenes se encontraban llegando a Pallet Town desde el norte, y dos desde el sur en estos momentos; los que se encontraban en el norte, eran un chico y dos chicas, un joven de unos 17 años, moreno, con una chaqueta roja, con un dibujo de pokébola en su espalda y su Pikachu en su hombro derecho; una chica, también de 17 años, vestida de polera celeste y minifalda roja, y una chica de unos 15 años, la que vestía un traje amarillo y pantalón de color azul oscuro, complementado de un sombrero de paja, curiosamente, esta joven también llevaba un Pikachu en su hombro derecho. Los que entraban desde el sur, era un joven de unos 15 años, moreno, de polerón rojo y pantalón marrón, acompañado por su Thyplosion; junto a él, una chica de la misma edad, de cabello celeste y peto de igual color, la cual le quedaba ajustada, lo que provocaba que se viera su hermosa figura, cubierta por una pequeña chaqueta blanca, acompañada de su Misdreavus. Al parecer, el objetivo de estos jóvenes era llegar al laboratorio de Oak ¿pero con que intenciones?

En el laboratorio había mucha actividad desde primera hora, la señora Delia se encontraba ayudando a Max y Tracey a preparar el alimento de los Pokémon, mientras el profesor Oak continuaba investigando los motivos de este fenómeno; de pronto, se escuchó llamar a la puerta trasera del laboratorio, por lo que el profesor atendió al llamado, al abrir la puerta, reconoció de inmediato quien, o más bien, quienes lo visitaban.

—¡Red, Blue, Yellow, tanto tiempo sin verlos! — les saludó el profesor sorprendido por la visita, de al parecer, jóvenes que hace mucho no lo visitaban.

— ¡Hola profesor ¿Cómo está?! — saludaron los tres al unísono.

—Bien, por el momento muchachos, hay muchos problemas — le respondió muy serio.

—Por ese motivo venimos profesor, apenas escuchamos su llamado, decidimos volver inmediatamente — le comentó Red con entusiasmo.

—Gracias chicos, pasen, es peligroso que estén afuera — y los jóvenes, sin chistar, aceptaron la invitación.

El profesor Oak les comenzó a contar sobre lo que Satoshi le había explicado, y como habían sido atacados por estos seres malignos; el escuchar esto, a los jóvenes les dio por mostrarle algo al profesor, al parecer, alguna clase de plan secreto.

—¡Chicas, vamos afuera! — ellas solo asintieron — profesor, acompáñenos afuera por favor.

—Está bien — acepto sin entender que querían hacer, preguntándose para si — ¿Que estará planeando Red?

Mientras salían, Tracey, Max y Delia, quienes se acercaron al sector de investigación, vieron salir al profesor en compañía de los jóvenes.

— ¿Quiénes son los que acompañaban al profesor? — preguntó Max muy intrigado.

—No lo sé, pero al parecer, conocen al profesor — dedujo igual de extrañado Tracey por la visita.

—Mejor vamos a ver de quien se trata — Delia sólo atinó a caminar en dirección al exterior del laboratorio, seguida por los dos jóvenes.

Mientras tanto, el profesor algo extrañado, sólo miraba a los jóvenes.

— ¿Qué me tienen que mostrar que tuvimos que salir? — les preguntó Oak muy extrañado por la conducta de los entrenadores; sólo vio como los tres tomaban una pokébola.

—¡Salgan…! — los tres al unísono, intentando lanzar sus pokébolas, pero una voz los detuvo.

—¡Profesor — el grito provoco que no solo que el profesor, sino también los entrenadores, voltearan la mirada, observando a Tracey, Max y Delia acercarse — lo vimos salir acompañado — el observador volteo la mirada a los extraños y preguntó — ¿Quiénes son ellos?!

—Tracey, Max, Delia — un poco sorprendido, los nombra, pero reacciona casi al instante — se los presento, ellos son Red — indicando con su mano al joven — también es un entrenador de Pallet Town, como siempre se mantiene en viaje, no ha venido, por esa razón no lo conocen, pero de vez en cuando viene, y ellas son Blue y Yellow — ahora indicando a la castaña y a la rubia, respectivamente — Blue también es una entrenadora de Pallet Town, ella se especializa en la evolución, y Yellow, una entrenadora de Viridian City — después de la presentación, Oak volvió al tema que le tenía intrigado — bueno muchachos ¿Qué me querían mostrar? — y sin decir más, los entrenadores lanzaron sus pokébolas, apareciendo de ellas, un ave de hielo, un ser de metal y otro parecido al anterior, pero de hielo, respectivamente — ¡¿Articuno, Registeel y Regice?! — Exclamó muy sorprendido, no esperaba tal sorpresa — ¡¿Cómo los consiguieron?!

—Fue extraño — le respondió Blue, arqueando sus cejas — ellos nos siguieron.

—Ya veo — sólo vieron al profesor sonreír — serán de mucha ayuda — mientras hablaban, se sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta.

— ¡Yo voy profesor! — se ofreció su asistente.

—Gracias Tracey — el observador entró al laboratorio para recibir a los nuevos visitantes, mientras continuaba la conversación en el patio trasero — ¿ya comieron algo?

—Venimos tan rápido, que no nos dio tiempo, pero no se preocupe profesor — le respondió Yellow al profesor, al tiempo que se escuchó rugir el estómago de los tres entrenadores, apenando más a Yellow que a los otros dos — ¡Jijijiji, lo siento! — se disculpó llevando su mano derecha a su nuca, ruborizada por la pena.

—No se preocupen niños, les prepararé algo — dijo la señora Delia muy amable.

— ¡Gracias señora! — dijeron al unísono los tres entrenadores, mientras agradecían con una reverencia.

Tracey llegó a la entrada principal; al abrir la puerta, se encontró con dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica.

—Hola, buenos días ¿buscan al profesor Oak?

—Así es, recibimos su llamado y decidimos venir a ayudar — le respondió el joven.

— ¡Espectacular, pasen por favor! — Los jóvenes entraron y siguieron a Tracey, quien volvía al patio trasero; al llegar, el observador avisa al profesor de la llegada de los entrenadores — ¡profesor, llegaron más entrenadores! — decía mientras se acercaban.

— ¡Excelente, muchas gracias por atender al llamado que hice! ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres por favor? — al terminar la oración, los entrenadores ya estaban frente al profesor.

— ¡Mi nombre es Kenta, es un honor conocerlo profesor!

—¡Y mi nombre es Marina, y debo decir que es un gusto conocer a un investigador tan importante como usted — exclamaba muy entusiasmada su presentación — y quisiera que…! — pero fue interrumpida de golpe.

—¡Ya para Marina! — le increpó, avergonzado de la emoción de la joven

— ¡Jejejeje, lo siento! — decía disculpándose muy apenada, sonriéndole, sacando la lengua.

Al momento que todos terminaban de presentarse, desde el cielo apareció un dragón amarillo, siendo montado por, al parecer, su entrenador; al parecer, era un varón de cabellos rojos, traía un traje rojo, con detalles de color negro a los costados, acompañado de una capa de color rojo. A los pocos segundos, este extraño aterrizo en el patio, casi cerca de los demás; apenas al bajar del Pokémon, la joven Marina corrió hasta el, embobada por su presencia.

—¡Es fabulance! — grito muy embobada, sus ojitos llenos de emoción parecían de cordero degollado.

— ¡Hola…! — Le saludó muy nervioso, sin entender a la perfección que pasaba — ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

—¡Mi nombre es Marina, y soy la presidenta de tu club de fans! — decía muy entusiasmada.

— ¿En verdad? — le preguntó muy nervioso, así que solo agradeció — ¡gracias Marina!

— ¡¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo, fabulance?! — embelesada, le pidió entregándole en las manos, un cuadernillo y un lápiz.

—¡Ven acá chiquita — le regañó Kenta fastidiado, agarrándola de la ropa, arrastrándola lejos de Lance — hay cosas más importantes que hacer! — todos miraban muy nerviosos la escenita de Marina, pero Oak rompió el momento, retomando la palabra.

— ¿Qué sucede Lance? — Le preguntó preocupado por la visita — Por algo te diste el trabajo de venir de Índigo hasta acá.

—Profesor, los líderes de gimnasio están haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a esos seres a raya, con éxito por el momento — le explicó muy serio, demasiado para traer tan buenas noticias, y no era extraña su seriedad — pero hay algo que me preocupa.

— ¿Qué cosa? — le preguntó la señora Delia, un poco asustada por la cara del joven.

—Esos seres, sus movimientos están muy bien planeados, hay alguien que les debe dar las indicaciones, y seguro, es mucho más fuerte — le comentó muy preocupado, y no era para menos.

—Tienes razón, saben muy bien en donde atacar y cómo hacerlo, si realmente tienen un líder, y si realmente es más poderoso, tendremos muchos problemas… — no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía, ya que fue interrumpido por la voz de un desconocido.

— ¡Así es, y si siguen jugando a los héroes, lo lamentaran en el infierno! — les amenazó una voz muy arrogante y fría, se notaba que no andaba con cuentos.

Todos miraban por todos lados, buscando al dueño de aquella voz, pero sin éxito, pero el pequeño Max, se dio cuenta por qué no lo encontraban, el ser estaba flotando en el aire.

—¡Miren, arriba! — con algo de miedo, señaló a este ser, provocando que todos desviaran la mirada al lugar indicado.

—¡ ¿Quién eres?! — preguntó Red muy desafiante.

—Mi nombre es Centurión, y soy el líder de las fuerzas de este lugar, somos los soldados de la luz, y buscamos la paz en este mundo — decía fríamente, su rostro solo hacía sentir el peor de los miedos.

— ¿La paz? — Lance preguntó extrañado por su misión; la incongruencia de sus actos y palabras, sólo lo molestó — ¡ ¿Cómo aspiran a la paz con tanta masacre y destrucción?!

—Sencillo — le respondió de forma burlesca — solo estamos eliminando a todo ser maligno, y como ustedes son la fuente de toda la maldad, serán sacrificados.

— ¿Nosotros la fuente de la maldad? — las palabras confundieron al profesor, como si ya hubiese escuchado eso antes, extrañamente.

—Nuestro amo y señor quiere ser el líder de toda existencia, y para hacer su voluntad, ustedes deben desaparecer — sentenció con una sonrisa fría y calculadora.

—Ya veo — le respondió muy desafiante Kenta — si no nos queda otra más que pelear — sin demoras, tomó una de sus pokébolas — ¡Entei, sal! — y la lanzó, de la cual, apareció un Pokémon con forma de perro, de pelaje marrón.

—Entonces pelearemos — añadió Marina — cuenta conmigo, Kenta ¡adelante, Cresselia! — e imitando la misma acción de su compañero, lanzó su pokébola, del cual, apareció un Pokémon muy extraño; este era del tipo psíquico, color celeste en la parte superior y amarillo en la parte inferior, con una especie de alas de color rosado, era una mezcla de ganso y hada.

—¡Jajajaja, ya veo, quieren hacerlo lo menos aburrido posible! — les dijo de forma sarcástica, claramente, pensaba que era un juego, o una broma — ¿qué piensan hacer con esos monstruitos?

— ¡Ahora veras! — Los dos jóvenes, muy decididos ante la amenaza, decidieron hacer lo único que podían hacer — ¡ataquen!

Ya era fácil deducirlo, en el laboratorio de Oak, apareció otro de los líderes de los soldados de la luz, su nombre es Centurión; el ataque era realmente planificado, no solo por estos seres ¿Cuál será la conspiración que afecta a nuestros amigos? Algo si era seguro, una nueva batalla contra un general de la luz, estaba por comenzar.

* * *

...

* * *

May, quien muy confiada por la "alegre" situación de encontrar personas que no habían sido afectadas, fue atacada por estas.

—¡Oye ¿estás bien?! — Le preguntó Inuyasha muy preocupado, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, May estaba inconsciente — Miroku, llévate a May — el aludido se acercó para recibirla — ten cuidado, esas personas ya están controladas por Naraku, llévatela a un lugar seguro, Mikami, necesito que me ayudes, son muchas personas, no podré solo.

— ¡Por fin, ya me estaba aburriendo! — comentó la pelirroja, preparándose para pelear.

—Pero Inuyasha ¿Qué piensan hacer? — le preguntó algo preocupado del plan del hibrido — sólo son personas controladas, no pueden hacerles daño.

—Ya lo sabemos, sólo los detendremos.

— ¡Hagan lo mejor que puedan!

— ¡No te preocupes! — le respondió tanto Inuyasha, como Mikami, haciéndole saber que sabían que tenían que hacer.

Miroku solo atino a retirarse, dirigiéndose a un escondite para esconder, valga la redundancia, a May, mientras Inuyasha y Mikami, se preparaban para, por decirlo de alguna forma, pelear, en forma defensiva, contra las personas manipuladas, al parecer, por Naraku.

Mientras tanto, Kagome, Drew y Koga iban camino al pozo para viajar al futuro; camino a su destino, lograron avistar como una serpiente voladora de color blanco, que comenzó a acompañarlos.

—Una serpiente de Kikyō — dijo Kagome fríamente.

— ¿No dijiste que Kikyō estaba muerta? — Drew le preguntó algo aburrido de intentar en algo, entender lo que sucedía, bufando.

—Es una larga historia — le respondió con tal que se tranquilizara, y volvió la mirada a la serpiente, quien hacia movimientos extraños — al parecer quiere que la sigamos.

— ¿Quieres que la sigamos? — Kagome asintió sin más — de acuerdo ¡Flygon síguelo!

—¡Koga, nos desviaremos! — le avisó Kagome.

—¡Está bien!

Así, decidieron desviar un poco la ruta, para ver que sucedía con la serpiente y con Kikyō.

—Me gustan las historias largas Kagome, cuéntame — le pidió algo molesto.

—De acuerdo — con algo de desánimo, comenzó a hablar — cuando la perla se desfragmento en cientos de pedazos, muchos comenzaron a buscarlos, entre ellos, una bruja llamada Urasue; esa bruja profano la tumba de Kikyō y robó sus restos, creando un cuerpo de barro y huesos, e intentó revivirla para que busque estos fragmentos por ella, pero por si sola, no pudo revivirla, ya que necesitaba sus almas, y como soy la reencarnación de Kikyō, no pudo revivirla, así que se las ingenió para robarme algunas almas, y de ese modo, logro revivirla.

— ¿Y qué pasó después con Kikyō?

—Mató a Urasue, y se dedicó al igual que todos, a juntar los fragmentos, sólo con un objetivo, derrotar a Naraku, pero hace un tiempo, nos quitó todos los fragmentos que habíamos recolectado, lo que era la mitad de la perla y se los dio a Naraku.

— ¡¿Cómo que se los entregó a Naraku?! — Preguntó confundido, no entendía tal locura — ¡¿quería ayudarlo?!

—Es lo que jamás entendimos, pero por lo que hizo, Naraku tiene casi todos los fragmentos.

En un árbol que era bastante grande, había una gran cantidad de estas serpientes que lo rodeaban. Por una extraña petición de Kagome, aterrizaron cerca del árbol, ya que no tenía intención alguna de acercarse, cosa que no entendió Drew, pero accedió.

—Aquí es donde debe estar Kikyō — le indicó Kagome, sin mirar el árbol — vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó muy extrañado.

—¡Por favor! — le pidió casi en súplica.

Drew miró el rostro lleno de amargura de la joven, rostro que solo tenía cuando hablaba de la sacerdotisa.

— ¡Está bien, iré solo, quédense aquí! — terminó accediendo, bufando.

Solitario, Drew se acercó al árbol. Una vez debajo de la copa del árbol, comenzó a llamar a Kikyō.

—¡Kikyō, ¿estas por aquí?! — comenzó a llamar, buscándola por todas partes, hasta encontrar respuesta.

— ¿Quién es? — respondió a la defensiva sin mostrarse.

— ¡Mi nombre es Drew — comenzó a responder, aun buscándola — necesito hablar contigo!

—Estoy aquí arriba, dime que quieres — siguiendo las indicaciones, Drew miro en dirección a las ramas, encontrando a una chica joven con un traje característico de los arqueros, un kimono de color blanco con unos pantalones holgados de color rojo; al parecer, la joven estaba algo herida.

— ¡¿Qué te pasó?! — le preguntó bastante sorprendido por el estado en que estaba.

—Nada, Naraku me hizo una visita — le respondió fríamente.

— ¡Y parece que te dejo un recuerdo! — Le respondió sarcásticamente, algo fastidiado por el carácter de la mujer; tomó una pokébola que tenía, arrojándola — ¡Roserade, aromaterapia! — saliendo un Pokémon que traía como manos, una especie de ramo de rosas, y su cara, tenía forma de pétalos perfectamente ordenados; al usar el aromaterapia, Kikyō no solo recupero sus energías, también curo sus heridas, por lo que al acto, las serpientes comenzaron a entregarle almas, para que de ese modo, se recuperase por completo; la rápida curación sorprendió por completo a la joven.

—Tú no eres de aquí — comenzó a decirle muy sorprendida por los poderes del Pokémon — es la primera vez que veo esos animales.

—No son animales, si quiera sé que es eso, son Pokémon, pero no vine a hablar de eso — le dijo secamente — seguimos a una de esas serpientes, al parecer, quería que la siguiéramos hasta acá.

—Ya veo — no habló más, hasta que recordó lo antes sucedido — ¿Qué ocurrió con Naraku? No creo que estas aquí porque si, debes saber que paso con él.

—Al parecer, según lo que dijo un joven llamado Inuyasha, se hizo más fuerte de forma inexplicable, dijo que iría donde vive la reencarnación de la guardiana de la perla.

—Es extraño — agregó extrañada por las palabras — ¿Por qué dijo eso? Habla como si fuera la primera que nos enfrentara.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — le preguntó igual de extrañado.

—Bueno, eso es lo que parece — agregó mientras se llevó su mano derecha a su mentón — es muy extraño.

— ¿Hace cuánto te visitó Naraku?

—Fue hace unas cuantas horas.

— ¿Tenías algún fragmento de la perla?

—No, ninguno.

— ¿Crees saber por qué te atacó? — esa pregunta hizo que la sacerdotisa abriera los ojos de golpe.

—Bueno — comenzó a decir, mientras recordaba las palabras de Naraku — dijo algo raro…

 _ **Hace unas horas atrás.**_

 _Kikyō se encontraba contemplando el amanecer tranquilamente, sentada en una rama de un árbol, alimentándose de las almas que les traían sus serpientes, pero de pronto, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, y muchos seres malignos comenzaron a aparecer._

 _— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! — comenzó a mirar bastante preocupada en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar una respuesta._

 _—Hola Kikyō, cuanto tiempo — le habló una voz profunda, sin identificarse._

 _— ¡Naraku ¿Qué quieres ahora?! — le preguntó ya más tranquila, pero con la guardia siempre en alto._

 _—Nada, solo pase a visitarte — le decía mientras aparecía frente a la sacerdotisa — ¿tiene algo de malo?_

 _— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! — le preguntó desafiante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

 _—Dentro de poco, vendrán visitas especiales, y te pediré que no le digas a nadie lo que te dijo ese sujeto, arruinarías todos nuestros planes — le dijo sonriendo fríamente, mientras la joven, solo abría de golpe sus ojos._

 _— ¡¿Cómo sabes del mensaje de él?! — le preguntó sorprendida, no comprendía como sabía tanto._

 _— ¿Tiene alguna importa saberlo? De algo si estoy seguro, no me harás caso ¿verdad?! — le preguntó molesto._

 _— ¡Yo veré lo que hago! — le respondió aún más molesta._

 _—Imagine una respuesta así de ti, no me dejas otra opción más que eliminarte — al escuchar esto, los seres malignos comenzaron a atacar a Kikyō; la joven hizo lo que pudo para detenerlos y defenderse, pero sin éxito; el ataque fue tan violento, que Kikyō quedo muy lastimada, cayendo al suelo con fuerza, solo faltaba el golpe final — ¡desaparece! — Y con un poderoso ataque, terminó con Kikyō — hasta nunca, Kikyō — para salir en dirección al poblado, donde en ese momento, estaba Inuyasha, con la idea de invadir la época donde vivía Kagome._

 _Parecía que Kikyō estaba muerta, pero gracias a sus serpientes, logro protegerse y salvarse del ataque, formando un campo de energía._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

— ¿Y cómo volviste a subir al árbol? — preguntó sin dejar de mirarla, extrañado.

—Mis serpientes me ayudaron, en las condiciones que estaba, era un blanco fácil para cualquiera, de todos modos, gracias por la ayuda — le dijo sonriente, con un tono de voz muy agradable.

—No te preocupes… no es nada… — le respondió algo apenado — pero, ¿quién fue el sujeto que te habló, y que mensaje te dio? — le preguntó muy extrañado.

—Lo siento, pero sólo se lo debo decir a las personas que vendrían de otra dimensión — le dice muy seria, pero extrañada de la situación — ¿tú de dónde vienes? no eres de este lugar.

—Creo que ya es obvio después de todo, vengo de otra dimensión, y nos envió un tipo llamado… — pero, la asertiva Kikyō lo interrumpió.

— ¿Satoshi?

—¡ ¿No me digas que ese sujeto ya estuvo aquí?! — le preguntó sorprendido, no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero si era seguro, que ese tal Satoshi no era alguien normal.

—Así es, pero — comenzó a decirle, mientras miraba a su alrededor — me dijo que vendrías acompañado — sólo encontrando a su Pokémon hierba.

—Mi compañera está con Inuyasha, fue en búsqueda de Naraku.

—Ya veo, porque él me dijo que mandaría a una pareja, se supone, según él, que sabrían trabajar muy bien juntos, ya que tendrían algo en común — le comentó algo confundida — ¿Qué es lo que tienen en común?

—¡ ¿May y yo algo en común?! — Exclamo muy nervioso, tomando sus mejillas un tono bordó — maldito Satoshi — maldecía para sí — me las va a pagar — así que le respondió tajante, pero poco convincente a Kikyō — ¡claro que no ¿Qué iba a tener con ella?!

—Así que se llama May — le dijo, sonriéndole — como tú digas — finiquitó, tratando de convencerlo, pero pensaba otra cosa — puedes decir lo que quieras, pero tu corazón dice otra cosa.

— ¡Bueno, ya vámonos! — le ordenó muy molesto por el rato incómodo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó confundida.

—Donde May e Inuyasha, deben de necesitar nuestra ayuda.

—Ya veo… si no hay otra opción, vámonos — respondió con mucho desanimo, casi de malas.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntaba ahora, el joven sin entender.

—Sólo vámonos — bajó del árbol y comenzó a adelantarse.

—Está bien — el joven solo suspiró; por fin comenzaba a entender algunas cosas, y pensaba por la extraña actitud de las dos jóvenes — ahora veo por qué Kagome no quiso acompañarme, que son complicadas — al ver que se había adelantado tanto, salió corriendo a encontrarla — ¡oye, espérame!

Cuando llegaron a encontrarse con Kagome y Koga, fue unos de los momentos más tensos, las dos no podían ni mirarse, pese a que extrañamente, eran la misma persona, solo que por 500 años de diferencia; Drew, con un poco de mirar, se da cuenta que Kagome estaba desanimada por la presencia de la sacerdotisa.

—Bueno, ya vámonos — dijo Kagome sin mirar a los demás, con la mirada desviada.

— ¿Te pasa algo Kagome? — preguntó Koga sin entender la actitud de la chica, muy confundido.

— ¡Nada, solo vámonos! — casi gritó de forma tajante.

—La próxima vez, yo elijo el destino — pensaba el joven ya rendido, no aguantaba el ambiente, así que decidió cortar por lo sano — Kikyō, tu irás conmigo, Koga, tú llevarás a Kagome.

—Con mucho gusto — agradeció para hablarle a Kagome — hermosa Kagome, por favor, sube a mi espalda — el demonio bajó un poco su cuerpo para que ella pudiera subir, cosa que hizo sin decir palabra alguna.

—¡Roserade, regresa! — Volvió su Pokémon a la pokébola — ¡será mejor apresurarnos, si ese sujeto llamado Naraku ya era peligroso, no sabemos de qué pueda ser capaz ahora!

Y sin perder el tiempo, retomaron su camino hacia el portal a la época futura (o sea, el presente).

Mientras este grupo trataba de lidiar con sus problemas, muy cerca del portal, se acercaba un demonio con forma humanoide, junto a él, una especie de duende verde llamado Jaken, quien posee un báculo con dos caras, junto a un monstruo parecido a un dragón de dos cabezas llamado Ah—Un, el cual, era montado por una niña de unos siete años llamada Rin.

— ¡Amo Sesshömaru, según los testigos, Naraku entró por ese pozo! — Le comentaba Jaken en voz alta, pero el demonio canino no respondió — ¡amo bonito, ¿me escucha?! — pero, aun así, seguía sin responder.

— ¿Qué ocurre señor Sesshömaru? — preguntó la pequeña Rin muy preocupada por la expresión de seriedad de Sesshömaru.

—Rin, Jaken, quédense aquí — les ordeno casi, inexpresivamente.

—De acuerdo, señor Sesshömaru.

Sesshömaru saltó al pozo sin más, también a la caza de Naraku, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Kikyō y Naraku, que, por casualidad, logró escuchar; el saber que este demonio había aumentado sus fuerzas, le hizo preocupar ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Se preguntaba, y bueno, era lo que todos se preguntaban, lo que no sabían, era que, tanto lo que había atacado en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, como lo que había atacado a Ash y los demás, tenía en común con Naraku ¿pero en qué?

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Sango, en compañía de Kirara y Beautifly, continuaban en búsqueda de personas, si es que quedaba alguien en la ciudad sin ser afectado por los poderes de Naraku, hasta que la búsqueda dio frutos, encontrando al parecer, a todos los habitantes de la ciudad reunidos en un solo punto; apenas observaron la situación, Kirara volvió a ser una pequeña gatita, y los tres se escondieron casi al acto, para observar que ocurría. Al parecer, un anciano, una señora de 30 a 35 años y un niño de uno años, estaban frente a Naraku en reverencia, al parecer, esperando órdenes.

— ¡Nunca creí que fuera tan fácil controlar a esta gente, en especial a Naraku! ¡Jajajaja! — decía… ¿Naraku? ¿Qué controlo a Naraku? ¿Quién es entonces este "Naraku"? — vamos a lo importante ¿Cómo va la invasión? — preguntó a los tres que estaban frente a él.

—Aún queda gente en la resistencia, pero es cuestión de tiempo — decía el anciano, como hipnotizado, ya que no revelaba sentimientos en su voz.

De la nada, de forma bastante escalofriante, una extraña sombra salió de Naraku, la cual, cambio su forma a la de un ser enano y muy flaco.

—Excelente, muy pronto, los soldados de la luz dominaran toda esta dimensión — decía mientras dejaba a la vista la perla de Shikon, sonriendo maliciosamente — y con esta perla, nuestro amo y señor será el gran soberano de las dimensiones, eliminando la basura y regresando la paz, como él quiere.

—Si señor — respondieron todas las personas, de forma escalofriante, se sentía que todos estaban posesionados.

— ¡Y tu Naraku — le exclamó muy serio — haz algo útil, y busca los fragmentos faltantes!

— Si señor — respondió también en trance; increíblemente, este extraño ser también tenía en su poder la voluntad de Naraku.

—Pero antes… — por alguna razón, lanzo una ráfaga de viento en un punto en específico, justamente donde estaba escondida Sango con su mascota y el Pokémon; a los tres no les quedo otra más que salir, más que nada, para esquivar el ataque — vaya, con que tenemos visitas ¿vienen a unirse por las buenas?

—¡Ni que estuviéramos locos — le respondió Sango muy desafiante, poniéndose en guardia — dinos ¿quién eres tú?!

—Mi nombre es Apolo, soy un guerrero de la luz y el líder de este lugar.

— ¡¿Y qué es lo que quieres?!

—Quiero los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, y si tienes alguno, entrégamelo por las buenas.

—Ya veo, con que tú eres quien hizo todo este desastre y quiere matar a Kagome — muy desafiante, llevo su mano al boomerang que tenía en su espalda — ¡ tendré que detenerte ahora, hiraikot…! — Pero antes de lanzarlo, tuvo que detenerse, ya que las personas hicieron una especie de barrera humana — ¡maldición!

— ¡Ja, veo que quieres hacer por las cosas por las malas! — Sólo levanto su mano derecha y ordenó — ¡soldados, ataquen! — todos, menos Naraku, fueron a atacar a la espía; la joven sabía que atacaban en contra de su voluntad, no tenía más que defenderse.

—¡Chicos, no podemos pelear contra estas personas, huyamos! — Kirara se volvió a transformar, y Sango trato de subir a su gata, pero fue atrapada por los "soldados", pero cuando todo se veía perdido para joven exterminadora, una fuerte luz resplandeció el lugar, dejando a todos ciegos, menos a dos seres, uno de ellos, Kirara, quien tomo a Sango, retirándose del lugar a toda velocidad.

—¡Rayos ¿Qué fue eso?! — Se quejaba Apolo mientras intentaba ver algo, sin éxito — ¡No veo nada, maldita, me las van a pagar!

Por suerte, nuestra amiga logró escapar a salvo; ya se encontraban muy lejos del epicentro de los problemas, mientras la joven aun intentaba recuperarse del destello. Después de unos segundos, Sango recupera la visión, mirando confundida a Kirara.

—Vaya, que luz tan fuerte — miró a su mascota muy confundida — ¿tú lo hiciste Kirara? — La gata negó con su cabeza — entonces… — desvió la mirada al Pokémon — ¿o fuiste tú? — el Pokémon solo bailo alrededor de la chica, dándole a entender que ella había sido — gracias amiga, nos salvaste — le felicitó muy aliviada y alegre — tenemos que avisar rápido a los chicos, maldición, Naraku fue poseído por ese tal Apolo — dijo muy seria y ansiosa, mientras pensaba que ahora su verdadero enemigo, era más peligroso que el mismo Naraku — los soldados de la luz — se decía — ¿Qué querrán?

Inuyasha y Mikami hacían todo lo posible para defenderse de los poseídos, era mucho trabajo, pero tenían la situación controlada; mientras, Miroku cuidaba a una inconsciente May, bastante escondido para que no los descubrieran, o al menos esa era la idea.

—Pobrecita, espero que despiertes, déjame revisar el golpe que te dieron — decía muy preocupado el monje pervertido, mientras abría la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, dejando ver una polera de color verde, para pasar a subir esta, y revisar su abdomen, en búsqueda de alguna herida, o al menos esa era la idea… — ¡oh, pobrecita, estas muy lastimada, será mejor que te lleve a un lugar más seguro! — por lo que se la llevo a otro lugar.

O al menos eso trató de hacer, ya que, para mala suerte del monje, el desmayo de May, gracias a sus "atenciones", duro bastante poco, lo que provoco que despertara, encontrándose la joven en una penosa situación, no solo estaba en brazos del monje, con su chaqueta abierta, sino que también con su polera totalmente levantada, dejando a la vista de cualquiera, sus atributos femeninos ¡era lo peor que le había pasado en su vida!

—¡ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo monje pervertido?! — le gritoneo, por decir poco, envuelta por un aura de fuego, estrellando al monje con tanta fuerza contra el suelo, que se produjo un agujero en este; apenas si aguantaba su ira, y eso se notaba en sus ojos y la vena que latía en su frente — ¡si te atreviste a tocarme, aunque sea un pelo, lo lamentaras muerto!

Caminando a paso duro, haciendo temblar la tierra, terroríficamente, no sin antes de arreglarse la ropa, dejando salir a Blaziken para ayudar a sus amigos en el campo de batalla.

—Vaya — le decía Inuyasha a la joven, sin sacar la vista de las personas — veo que te recuperaste muy rápido, veamos si eres buena peleando — le decía desafiante.

—¡Al menos soy mejor que ese monje pervertido! — decía sonrojada de la vergüenza, cerrando sus ojos, indicando detrás de ella.

— ¡Será mejor que me cuide de esta niña — pensó el híbrido asustado, mientras observaba a Miroku inconsciente en el suelo — es peligrosa!

En un par de minutos, y sin grandes dificultades, dejaron fuera de combate a las personas poseídas, pero era muy rápido para cantar victoria, ya que de la nada, apareció otro grupo de personas, en mayor masa, lo que complico a nuestros amigos, pero no era nada distinto al primer grupo, ya que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tambien terminaron fuera de combate; el trío de Inuyasha, Mikami y Blaziken era perfecto en batalla, pero esto no terminaría ahí, ya que de las personas, comenzaron a salir seres oscuros.

—¡Rayos, otra vez esas cosas! — Exclamó Inuyasha frustrado — ya veo, esas cosas poseyeron a las personas.

—Como lo sospechaba — dijo May preocupada — son las mismas cosas que nos atacaron cuando viajamos hasta Sinnoh.

— ¡¿Los atacaron?! — Exclamó sorprendido — ¡¿Y cómo salieron con vida?!

—Bueno, los derrotamos gracias a la ayuda de un amigo y de Mewtwo, al parecer — respondió con su mano derecha en su mentón — solo ellos saben cómo derrotarlos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — le preguntó Mikami extrañada, volviendo la mirada a la peli castaña.

—Porque en el momento que nosotros atacamos, no le hicimos daño alguno, pero en el segundo que Mewtwo atacó, fueron exterminados — respondió muy seria, buscando algún punto importante en el ataque, sin encontrarlo.

—Entonces no nos queda otra que averiguar cómo derrotarlos — respondió sonriendo resignado el joven.

—Así parece.

Y con la nula información, no les quedo otra más que improvisar un ataque; Inuyasha desenfundo su vieja espada, la que, al acto, se transformó en una enorme y poderosa espada.

—¡Kaze no kizu! — la espada comenzó a formar unos torbellinos, los cuales, al momento de golpear al centro de ellos con la espada, crearon una especie de cuchilla de aire, la que se dirigió a estos seres.

—¡Blaziken, giro fuego! — en cambio, el Pokémon luchador, por su boca, produjo un espiral de fuego para atacar a estos seres malignos.

Ambos ataques habían dado en el blanco, todo parecía indicar que los habían derrotado, pero como era de esperarse, estos no sufrieron ningún rasguño, pero May, al parecer, notó algo extraño ¿Qué habrá sido?

—Como lo sospeché — se dijo a sí misma, al parecer, vio algo extraño en el actuar de estos seres — ¡Inuyasha, ataca tu solo! — le grito rápidamente.

— ¡De acuerdo! — el hibrido atinó a obedecer sin chistar, y volvió a atacar — ¡Kaze no kizu! — pero antes que asestara el ataque, estos seres se dividieron en dos grupos, lo que provocó que el plan de May se frustrara, y más se complicó la situación, cuando May vio cómo uno de los grupos iba directo contra ella.

—¡No, otra vez no! — Se dijo para sí, muy asustada; solo atinó a ponerse en posición sumisa, protegiéndose con sus brazos, pero alguien de la nada, se interpuso en la trayectoria, anulando el ataque, cosa que Inuyasha aprovechó para atacar a estos seres, eliminándolos sin problemas mayores — ¿Qué paso? — Se preguntaba en voz baja, mientras descubría su mirada, viendo a su salvador — ¡Monje Miroku! — exclamo sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡No dejaré que dañen a una hermosa chica! — le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, y eso se evidenciaba en su rostro.

— ¡Gracias monje Miroku! — la joven pasó a tener sentimientos encontrados, aún seguía enfadada por el exceso de confianza de Miroku, pero sabía que jamás tendría malas intenciones, al menos de hacerle daño — creo que no puedo juzgar a alguien por como es, en realidad Miroku es muy bueno — se decía muy nerviosa, mientras arqueaba sus cejas; pero el segundo grupo de seres la distrajo de sus pensamientos, ya que este estaba detrás de Inuyasha, apunto de atacar, por lo que solo atino a gritar — ¡Inuyasha, detrás tuyo! — pero estaban tan cerca del han'yö, que no le dio tiempo de reacción, solo vio como se le acercaban, pero algo, nuevamente, de la nada, atacó a estos seres, cosa que Blaziken aprovechó sin pensar, atacándolos con su giro fuego, acabando con ellos; la joven, al igual que todos, se preguntaban que había sido — ¿Qué fue eso? — se preguntaba la joven, mirando en todas direcciones.

—Veo que sigues siendo tan inútil como siempre, Inuyasha — dijo una voz que, al escucharla, todos miraron a quien le pertenecía; se trataba de…

—¡Sesshömaru! — exclamó su hermano menor con sorpresa ¿a qué hora había llegado? Se preguntaba.

— ¿Cómo no eres capaz de derrotar a esos monstruos? — le regaño con un tono de voz indiferente.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Sesshömaru? — le preguntó muy serio Miroku, sin responderle, ya que estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

—Con que ustedes son los sujetos de los que hablaba esa sacerdotisa con Naraku — decía mientras se dirigía a May.

— ¡¿Te refieres a Kikyō?! — le exclamó ansioso Inuyasha con tan solo escuchar el nombre de la sacerdotisa.

— ¿De qué habla señor? — preguntó May confundida, y era claro, no entendía a qué se refería.

—Ya veo — se detuvo frente a la joven, y después de observarla fijamente, desvió su mirada a Blaziken — el monstruo que tienes, se ve muy hábil, veamos si es capaz de algo más — May seguía confundida.

— ¡¿Qué pretende Sesshömaru?! — exclamó preocupado por lo que fuera a hacer su hermano mayor con May, pero éste no respondió.

Parecía que Sesshömaru fuera a atacar a May, pero en realidad ella jamás fue su objetivo, ya que al parecer, el demonio logró ver algo que los demás no habían visto, un ser maligno estaba usando a May, ocultándose tras su espalda, tal vez, preparando un ataque sorpresa, partiendo por la castaña, por lo que Sesshömaru simplemente, lo atacó, golpeándolo fuertemente, haciendo que este saliera disparado, cosa que aprovecho el Pokémon de la mencionada, eliminándolo por completo con un gancho elevado.

—¡Mamá! — Muy asustada, dio la vuelta mirando como su Blaziken terminaba con el ultimo ser — ¡gracias, no me había percatado que estaba escondido detrás mío! — dijo algo alterada, llevando su mano derecha a su pecho.

—Eso significa que te falta entrenamiento — le advirtió altaneramente, lo que provoco pena en la chica, dándose cuenta que realmente le faltaba mucho entrenamiento; Sesshömaru se separó de la joven, para volver a un punto solitario, mirando al horizonte.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo Sesshömaru? — Muy serio, Miroku le preguntó por la información que él tenía, y que claramente, los demás desconocían — ¿acaso lo que escuchaste de parte de Kikyō, hizo que nos ayudaras?

—No vine a ayudar a nadie — con total indiferencia, le dio a entender que solo fue a una cosa — solo vine porque Naraku dijo que estaría aquí.

— ¡¿No me digas que solo a eso viniste?! — le preguntó Inuyasha, extrañado por su cometido.

—Eso no te interesa — le respondió desinteresadamente, haciendo que su hermano menor se molestara.

—Por lo visto, conoces muy bien la forma de eliminar a esos seres ¿Cómo lo descubriste? — muy intrigado, Miroku le preguntó por aquel hecho.

—Se concentran tanto en un solo ataque, que bajan la guardia, con un ataque por la espalda basta, hasta un niño podría vencerlos.

—¡Como siempre atacando por la espalda, eres un cobarde, Sesshömaru! — le reclamó su hermano aun molesto.

— ¡Ya veo, con que tenía razón! — Exclamó triunfante May — también llegue a la misma conclusión.

— ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta May? — le preguntó Mikami, muy curiosa de sus conclusiones.

—Cuando atacamos a esos seres, en Sinnoh, por una razón que hasta ahora recién entiendo, Satoshi nos ordenó atacar, y casi al acto, Mewtwo los atacó haciendo desaparecer a esas cosas — explicaba intentando recordar cada detalle — seguramente, hizo que atacáramos solo para distraerlos y luego acabarlos.

—Ya veo — finiquitó Miroku.

Pero la conversación, fue interrumpida por un grito, que distrajo a todos, lo que provoco que todos buscaran el dueño de esta voz.

—¡Chicos, por acá! — Todos voltearon en dirección al cielo, encontrando a la joven Sango arriba de Kirara en compañía de Beautifly — ¡chicos, les traigo malas noticias! — la joven aterrizó cerca del grupo, caminando muy seria, su rostro hacia reflejar que algo malo estaba pasando.

— ¡¿Encontraste a la gente de la ciudad o a Naraku?! — muy ansioso, Inuyasha le pidió que le respondiera, no le gustaba para nada la cara de la joven.

—Bueno, encontramos tanto a la gente de la ciudad, como a Naraku, pero creo que eso es solo un detalle — todos miraron extrañados a la joven exterminadora, no parecía nada bueno — Naraku no fue quien tomó control de las personas, es más, al parecer Naraku cayó bajo las influencias de un extraño ser, ya que poseyó su cuerpo.

—No me imagino a Naraku poseído, que penoso — comentó Inuyasha de forma burlesca.

—Muchachos, creo que Naraku ahora no es lo importante, por el momento es solo un títere, lo que me preocupa es Apolo, ya que él tiene en su poder la perla de Shikon.

— ¿Apolo? — preguntó extrañada Mikami.

—Así dijo que se llamaba, dijo que era el líder de este lugar, que era un guerrero de la luz — les aclaraba muy preocupada.

— ¡¿Y en dónde están?! — preguntó Inuyasha.

—Desde donde vine — decía indicando hacia el sur — es todo derecho — apenas dio las indicaciones, el primero en partir fue Sesshömaru.

—¡Sesshömaru, espera! — Pero no escucho a su hermano, continuando su ruta hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos — ese idiota, quiere que lo maten — reprochó molesto.

—Nosotros también tenemos que irnos — ordenó Miroku — no tenemos tiempo que perder — pero la llegada de Kagome, Drew, Koga y Kikyō, detuvo su hablar — ¡llegaron justo a tiempo! — les exclamó a los recién llegados.

Y apenas llegaron, comenzaron al acto los roces internos.

— ¡Hola lobito! — le saludó sarcásticamente Inuyasha a Koga.

— ¡Hola, perro sarnoso! — le respondió ahora Koga a Inuyasha de forma burlesca, mirándolo de reojo.

—¡ ¿Cómo me dijiste?! — el saludo solo provocó que al han'yö le hirviera la sangre.

— ¡Ya oíste, sordo! — le respondió sarcásticamente — ¿viste a quien traigo en mi espalda?

— ¡Solo espero que no le hayas hecho nada, Koga! — le refutó celoso.

— ¿Y que, si le hubiese hecho algo, sarnoso? — Seguía con un sarcasmo aun mayor — sabes que Kagome es mi prometida para matrimonio.

—¡ ¿En verdad los dos se van a casar?! — le exclamó May a Koga y Kagome, muy emocionada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! — Refutó a May muy ruborizada, con mucha pena — O al menos no está en mis planes, apenas tengo 14 años, y tengo que terminar la preparatoria… — características que continuo Inuyasha.

— Además de ser enojona y gritona — sentencio, mientras hablaba con los ojos cerrados y asentando con su cabeza.

—¡Ya es suficiente Inuyasha! — Le exclamo muy molesta, al borde de la ira, por lo que decidió calmarse, diciendo solo una palabra — ¡abajo! — Y mágicamente, el joven se estrelló contra el suelo en contra de su voluntad, quedando adolorido — ¡Dejemos de perder el tiempo, vámonos! — exclamó molesta, haciendo que, en el ambiente, se sintiera un aire de miedo.

Después de este pequeño impase, se dirigieron en dirección sur, donde se encontraba Naraku, aunque realmente, él no era su objetivo final, el enterarse que había un sujeto que tenía un mayor potencial al de su némesis, además de tener la perla de Shikon (o al menos, el fragmento más grande), les daba a entender que al ser más peligroso, debían exterminarlo como sea.

La gran batalla por la perla estaba por comenzar, y al parecer, sería tan complicada como el duelo del equipo de Ash contra Elix, solo esperemos que triunfen, y vuelvan con la perla.

¿Recuperaran la perla de Shikon? ¿Dónde se habrá llevado Zapdos al Equipo Rocket? ¿Cómo le ira al grupo del profesor Oak contra Centurión? ¿Satoshi sabrá algo que aún no ha querido compartir? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará…


	9. El astuto Red y una derrota injusta

**Capítulo 9: "El astuto Red y una derrota injusta"**

La tensión se hacía notar en el laboratorio de investigación del profesor Oak, tanto entrenadores como Pokémon, miraban fijamente a Centurión a los ojos, en sus miradas se reflejaba la rabia de no saber si ganarían o no, y la furia a aquel sujeto que sólo había llegado a romper la paz de su mundo; en cambio el general de la luz, miraba a sus contrincantes muy seguro de su victoria, reflejado en su rostro con una sonrisa de ironía a los jóvenes entrenadores ¿Cómo se desenvolverán nuestros amigos en la batalla?

—¡Híper rayo! — tanto Kenta como Marina, ordenaron al unísono a sus Pokémon, atacando sin dudar un segundo, pero casi de forma sarcástica, Centurión detuvo ambos ataques con una mano, al parecer, sin ningún problema.

— ¿No me digan que es lo mejor que tienen? — les desafió con mucha seguridad, burlándose del poder de los Pokémon.

— ¡Rayos, no le hizo nada! — dijo Kenta con rabia, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

—¡Kenta, no podemos detener el ataque! — Le gritó Marina, intentando volver a concentrar al joven en la batalla — ¡Cresselia, psíquico! — pero no había caso, Centurión detenía los ataques sin problemas con sus manos descubiertas.

— ¡Veo que sus ataques son bastante fuertes, veamos si son capaces de resistirlos! — estiró su brazo, y abriendo la palma de su mano, concentró algo de energía, y la disparó contra los Pokémon y entrenadores, al parecer, había hecho una especie de contra—ataque; por suerte, los Pokémon resistieron por los pelos el contra—ataque.

—Con que puede revertir los ataques, ya veo — pensaba Red, sin quitar la vista de la contienda desigual.

— ¿Qué te sucede Red? — preguntó la joven Yellow, ante la extraña mirada de Red, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Nada — respondió secamente, sin salir de sus pensamientos, muy concentrado — según lo que nos dijo el profesor Oak, cuando esos seres reciben un ataque, se concentran en él, bajando su guardia — sin salir de su trance, volvió la mirada al grupo — ustedes fueron atacados por esas cosas ¿Cómo los derrotaron?

—Con Scyther — respondió rápidamente el observador — aprovechamos su habilidad especial.

—Ya veo — después de, al parecer, sacar conclusiones, le habló a su Pikachu — escucha Pika… (El nombre del Pikachu de Red) — al parecer, le explicó algunas cosas, ya que estuvo hablándole por largo tiempo — ¿entendiste? — el Pokémon solo asintió ante la pregunta de confirmación.

Al parecer, Red formuló un plan rápido ¿pero funcionaría algo formulado en pocos segundos, en especial por las habilidades de Centurión? Al parecer, Red estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía; mientras, Pika se dirigió al Pikachu de Yellow, Chuchu, y comenzó a hablarle al oído sobre el plan de Red, cosa que logró percatarse Yellow.

— ¿Qué estás planeando Red? — se preguntaba extrañada la rubia por la actitud de los Pokémon.

—Solo espero que esto funcione — se decía preocupado Red, ya que, en realidad, no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, mientras, disimuladamente, lanzaba algo detrás de el — ¡continúen atacando! — le grito fuertemente a Kenta y a Marina, quienes solo asintieron — ¡Articuno, ve! — exclamó mientras lanzaba una de sus pokébolas, de la cual, salió el ave de hielo — ¡ya sabes que hacer! — Por alguna razón, ordenó sin dar una orden en especifica; estaba siendo muy hermético con su proceso — Blue, envía a Turtley, y… — comenzó a susurrarle algo, que se hacía inentendible —…detrás de ti.

—Está bien — le respondió sin entender claramente por qué quería que hiciera algo así, pero atendió al pedido, confiada en lo que haría Red — ¡Turtley (nombre de su Blastoise), ve! — al lanzar su pokébola, apareció de esta su Blastoise.

— ¡Necesito que ustedes también envíen sus Pokémon! — le pidió a Tracey y a Max; estaba un poco agitado con todo lo que hacía.

—Está bien — respondieron al unísono, y al igual que Blue, los dos llamaron a sus Pokémon — ¡vayan! — de las cuales, apareció Kirlia y Marill.

Red estaba siendo muy discreto con lo que quería hacer, tanto así, que, al parecer, estaba haciendo todo para que, de alguna forma, él se adapte a los hechos; los demás no entendían muy bien sus movimientos, pero la determinación del joven bastaba para hacer lo que Red le pedía; ahora, toda la confianza estaba vertida en el veterano entrenador.

—¡Ataquen con todo lo que tienen, ahora! — y sin dudarlo, todos los Pokémon, por orden de sus entrenadores, atacaron a Centurión con sus ataques más potentes, creando una gran explosión, o por lo menos, impactó, como lo tenía planeado Red.

Lamentablemente, el ataque múltiple tuvo igual resultado a los intentos anteriores, Centurión aguantó el ataque sin siquiera despeinarse.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! — Comenzó a reír descabelladamente — ¡no importa cuántos me ataquen, el resultado será el mismo!

— ¡Es cierto lo que dices — le respondió Red — no importa cuántos te ataquen, el resultado será el mismo, creo que estamos perdidos, jejejeje! — sentencio riendo nerviosamente.

El rostro del resto fue solo de desolación, la confianza que tenían se esfumó como el humo.

—¡Entonces por qué nos mandaste a atacar y sacar a tantos Pokémon! — le gruño furiosa Marina, y se hacía notar esto, gracias a que una vena se asomó en su sien, latiendo fuertemente.

— ¡Jejejeje, lo siento, pensé que funcionaria! — respondió aun riendo nerviosamente.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Red — bufó Blue, bajando su mirada en un suspiro.

—Entonces eso quiere decir, que no queda de otra más que seguir peleando con lo que tenemos — Sentenció seriamente el profesor.

—Esperen un minuto — exclamo extrañado el campeón de Índigo — Red, ¿ya sabias que esto pasaría?

— ¡En realidad no, solo quería intentarlo, jeje! — comento con una sonrisa muy amplia.

—Qué extraño — comenzó a pensar Yellow, mirando confundida al joven por sus palabras, pero a la vez, muy curiosa por su actitud — Red jamás formula planes tan torpes, y menos sin un plan de contingencia, además, aún queda lo que le conversó a Pika.

—¡Bueno — comenzó a decir Centurión, con mucha prepotencia — como ya se dieron cuenta, cualquier intento es inútil, así que ríndanse, y tal vez, los perdone después de su atrevimiento!

—¡No cantes victoria tan rápido, Centurión! — le advirtió muy desafiante Red, confundiendo al general de la luz.

De pronto, dos truenos atacaron a Centurión por la espalda, acompañados por un ataque de anulación, que paralizó por completo a Centurión.

—¡Desgraciados, me engañaron! — gritó lleno de ira, ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo.

—¡Blue, no perdamos el tiempo! — La entrenadora solo asintió — ¡Articuno, rayo hielo!

—¡Turtley, cañón de agua! — ambos Pokémon atacaron con todo lo que tenían nuevamente, esta vez, si acertando directamente a Centurión.

Pero de la nada, antes que alguien pudiera decir paralelepípedo, un tercer trueno atacó a Centurión, justamente en un punto donde no tenía defensa, dejándolo muy lastimado. Ese fue el momento en que se dieron cuenta del verdadero plan de Red, ya que entre la nube de polvo que se levantó, aparecieron tres Pikachu y un Espeon.

—¡Vee, psíquico! — Vee, el Espeon de Red, realizó un ataque psíquico, casi al tiempo, dando el resultado esperado por el joven, Centurión había sido eliminado — ¡perfecto, creo que ganamos! — dijo tras suspirar de alivio, tras derrotar a quien les causaba grandes dolores de cabeza.

— ¿Red, me podrías decir que ocurrió? — Le pregunto muy extrañado el profesor, aun sin entender que había sucedido — ¿además, de quien es ese tercer Pikachu?

—Ese tercer Pikachu fue parte de mi plan — respondió orgullosamente, con la frente en alto y su orgullo al máximo.

De pronto, se dieron cuenta que el tercer Pikachu, se transformó en una masa de color rosado, era un Ditto.

—Gracias Ditto — muy sonriente, Blue comenzó a acariciar a su Pokémon.

—Como se dieron cuenta — comenzó a explicar Red detalladamente — cada vez que atacábamos a Centurión, no sólo detenía nuestros ataques con facilidad, también realizaba contrataques, además, los ataques frontales eran inútiles, el ataque que les ordené, fue solo una pantalla para que no se diera cuenta de mi real plan.

— ¿Y cuándo dijiste que estábamos perdidos? — le pregunto Marina extrañada, aun sin entender todo su actuar.

—¡Qué bien actúo ¿no?! — respondió a la pregunta con otra pregunta, fanfarroneando, cosa que molesto tanto a Blue que golpeó con bastante fuerza con su mano abierta, su nuca.

—¡Estúpido, ya habíamos creído que en verdad estábamos muertos! — le gritoneo groseramente, llena de ira.

— ¡Auch, oye, eso dolió! — Regañó mientras sobaba su nuca por el dolor — de todos modos, lo siento, si decía lo que quería hacer, era lo mismo que nada.

—Aun así, tu plan fue un éxito Red, se nota que eres un gran estratega, pero para la próxima, no te arriesgues tanto — le felicito el profesor Oak, con cierto tono de regaño, pero estaba orgulloso que aquel entrenador haya llegado a tal nivel.

—Eres igual a alguien que conocemos — acotaba Max con cierta burla — ¿verdad? — pregunto abiertamente

—¡Ni que lo digas, Max! — respondieron Tracey, Delia y Oak, con igual tono de burla.

— ¿A quién se refieren? — Preguntó extrañado Red por la comparación — ¿Lo conozco?

—Tal vez si, tal vez no Red — la respuesta indecisa del profesor confundió aún más a Red — ¿conoces a Ash Ketchum? También es un entrenador de aquí.

—Ahora que lo mencionan — acotó nervioso Lance — es cierto, siempre metiéndose en problemas, pero es un joven dispuesto a dar su vida por los demás.

—Ash ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? — decía en voz alta, intentando recordar algo de su colega de profesión — ¡ya lo recuerdo! — Exclamó chocando su mano derecha cerrada en su mano izquierda — recuerdo que hace pocos días participó en la conferencia Valle del Lirio, en Sinnoh ¿en dónde está ahora? — pregunto emocionado.

—No se encuentra aquí, Satoshi le pidió ayuda con algunos asuntos a atender — le respondió el profesor muy serio.

— ¡¿Satoshi estuvo aquí?! — Exclamó algo preocupado — usted me ha dicho que solo viene por temas puntuales, eso quiere decir que esto es más feo de lo que ya parecía.

—Pensemos en eso adentro con una rica comida niños, aún deben estar hambrientos ¿verdad? — les invitó Delia, al tiempo que en el ambiente solo se escuchó el rugir de los estómagos de los jóvenes entrenadores.

—¡Jejejeje! — Rio apenada Yellow — ¡con la pelea, olvide que tenía hambre!

—Además — acotó Oak — tienen que dejar descansar sus Pokémon, no sabemos cuándo volverán a atacar esos soldados de la luz — a lo que los entrenadores asintieron.

De ese modo, por fin, todos volvieron al laboratorio, a excepción de Oak y Lance, quienes aún tenían un tema pendiente.

—Dime Lance ¿a qué viniste exactamente? — le preguntó muy serio el profesor.

—Ante ayer en la tarde, Satoshi paso por Índigo — el rostro de Oak se tornó preocupado — me contó de lo que pasaría, en un inicio no lo tomé con tanta seriedad, creí que exageraba, pero después del terremoto, en el Monte Plateado comenzaron a salir esos soldados de la luz, desde una base que ascendió de la tierra ¿Qué piensa de esto?

—Solo te puedo decir que esto es muy raro, lo recomendable será esperar que Satoshi regrese a Pallet Town, de seguro él tiene más información de esto — decía muy preocupado, no sabía si por miedo a lo que hicieran los soldados de la luz, o por… — no es por pensar mal, pero tengo la sensación que Satoshi no nos ha dicho toda la verdad de esto.

— ¿Por qué lo dice profesor? — pregunto el maestro de dragones, sorprendido por aquellas sospechas.

—No lo sé, no me prestes atención — intentó revertir, batiendo su mano izquierda — sólo estoy divagando, aun así, espero que se quede en eso, pero de la forma en que han pasado las cosas, me da para pensar mucho, estos ataques van más allá de lo que podemos controlar.

Al parecer, el profesor Oak ya está teniendo ciertas dudas acerca de cómo pedía las cosas Satoshi, le parecía muy extraño que sólo llegara a decir que los desastres naturales sucedían por un fenómeno natural, y de la nada, los atacaran unos tipos que se hacían llamar los soldados de la luz ¿qué es lo que estará pasando en realidad? Esto ya se había convertido en una sucesión de misterios y conspiraciones.

Apenas terminaron de hablar, volvieron al interior del laboratorio.

Como recordarán, el Equipo Rocket había sido "secuestrado" por Zapdos; al parecer, su objetivo, era llevarlos a un lugar en específico, una estructura rocosa muy parecida a un árbol. Una vez llegados a un área de la estructura, Zapdos los dejó en el suelo, soltándolos a algo de altura.

—¡Auch! — Se quejó Jessie, sobándose el trasero — ¡ ¿Pajarraco, que no sabes cómo tratar a una señorita?!

— ¡Cálmate chiquita — le pidió James algo nervioso —, sí de todos modos, siempre terminamos igual!

— ¡A mí se me hacía maravilloso que no cayéramos duro! — complementó Meowth resignado.

De pronto, entre las sombras, apareció un ser con forma de perro.

—¡Miren, es un Lucario! — dijo Jessie.

—Zapdos nos contó que ustedes ayudaron una vez al guardián de los mares — les dijo de forma telepática Lucario — y al elegido por el guardián.

— ¿De qué habla este Bobby? — pregunto James extrañado.

— ¡Se refiere al bobo, soquete — Meowth le regañó al amnésico, según el — ¿recuerdas las islas naranja?!

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Dinero no tenemos! — apenas Jessie terminó de hablar, detrás de Lucario apareció el creador de todos los Pokémon.

—¡Hola Mew, tanto tiempo sin verte — le saludó el gato con sorpresa — ¿vienes a jugar de nuevo?!

—No Meowth — comenzó a decir telepáticamente — no creo que estemos en condiciones de entretenernos — aclaró muy preocupado — necesito de su ayuda.

— ¿Nuestra ayuda? — Pregunto intrigado — ¿Por qué?

—No sabemos con precisión, pero desde que comenzó a temblar, unos extraños seres comenzaron a atacar por todos lados, por suerte, este lugar está protegido, y no han podido acceder.

— ¿Y por eso quieres nuestra ayuda? — preguntó el gato parlanchín.

—¡Nosotros no trabajamos gratis — comenzó a objetar Jessie — ¿nos vas a…?! — pero fue interrumpida por James.

—¡Quiso decir que sí! — Respondió muy rápido, nervioso — ¡cállate — comenzó a centrar emocionalmente a su compañera — piénsalo bien, si salvamos a las personas, seremos famosos, los grandes héroes de la región Kanto, y nos darán todo lo que queramos!

—No lo había pensado así — rectifico la pelirroja, imaginando la gloria que le deparaba — ¡de acuerdo, te ayudaremos! — le respondió con mucho entusiasmo; de pronto, su codicia había desaparecido por un extraño animo de cooperación sin fines de lucro.

El hecho de que Mew necesite de la ayuda del Equipo Rocket, quiere decir que esto es, tal vez, más grave de lo que se podría imaginar, pero en realidad ¿Por qué Mew necesitaría tal tipo de ayuda?

* * *

...

* * *

Como buen impaciente, Sesshömaru fue el primero en ir a la caza de Naraku, después que Sango les informara la ubicación de la guarida de Apolo, quien lo tenía bajo su poder. Claramente, los demás también tenían que partir rápidamente, no podían permitir que Apolo se saliera con la suya, pero los conflictos internos, nuevamente, hacían frenar la misión.

—Seguro que Inuyasha querrá llevar a Kikyō — se decía para si Kagome, muy deprimida — no quiero incomodar a nadie, iré con Drew — comento sin muchos ánimos.

—Entonces… — Inuyasha sólo volvió la mirada a la sacerdotisa — Kikyō, tu vendrás conmigo.

— ¡Yo no vine a complacerte — le reprocho molesta — se arreglármelas sola!

— ¡Ay, otra vez la burra al trigo! — Se dijo Drew ya bastante fastidiado — ordenémonos bien, no quiero ser culpable de una muerte antes de luchar contra Apolo — ordenó ya algo molesto por la situación — Kagome, tu irás con Sango, Kikyō irá conmigo, May irá con Inuyasha y Mikami — solo tomo una pokébola — ¡sal Raikou! — Y la lanzo para que apareciera el perro eléctrico — tú irás con Miroku arriba de Raikou.

— ¿Y por qué elegiste ese orden? — intrigado por la decisión del joven peli verde, Inuyasha pregunto ingenuamente.

—¡Si no quieres que Kagome y Kikyō comiencen a pelear, haz lo que te digo! — le respondió al oído, bastante exaltado.

—Está bien — y sin poner objeción, hizo lo que correspondía, por el momento, obedecer — ¡May, sube a mi espalda!

—Está bien.

Al parecer, la proposición de Drew calmó en algo los ánimos, ya caldeados por la situación; el joven ya se sentía incómodo con tanta información amorosa de esos tres, trataba de que todo se centrara en un objetivo, recuperar esa bendita perla y volver a Sinnoh, y por el momento lo estaba logrando. Una vez se aclaró tal embrollo, partieron en dirección a Apolo, pero para no salir de la rutina, a alguien le incomodó tal orden, y lo hizo notar.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Kikyō le pregunto extrañada.

—No tengo intenciones de verlas pelear antes de enfrentar a Apolo — le explico algo más calmado, pero su tono de voz no lo demostraba — además, tienen que estar tranquilas, esos nervios les puede jugar una mala pasada.

—Como digas, pero la próxima no te metas — le advirtió al joven, molesta por esto.

— ¡Escucha Kikyō, después que recuperemos la perla, pueden matarse entre ustedes si quieren — le regaño furioso, dándole a entender que esta situación era insostenible — ahora necesitamos eliminar a ese Apolo y a los soldados de la luz, sino, podría ocurrir algo irreparable!

— ¿Chicos, ocurre algo? — Preguntó Kagome al acercarse — los vi discutir por algo.

—No es nada Kagome, no te preocupes — le respondió Drew con la voz bastante más calmada.

—Como digas — aceptó la respuesta sin entrar en más detalles — solo tengo una duda ¿Por qué le pediste a Inuyasha que llevara a May?

—Motivos de fuerza mayor, no es nada mas — le respondió algo incómodo, haciendo que Kagome se separara de los dos, muy extrañada por la respuesta.

—Realmente confías en ella — retomó la palabra Kikyō, apenas notó que Kagome se había retirado lo suficiente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntaba Drew, sin entender a dónde iba la acotación.

—A lo que dijo Satoshi.

— ¡Es solo una amiga, nada más! — le respondió bastante rojo.

—Pues yo no lo creo — acotó nulamente convencida de la respuesta.

Para suerte de Drew, ya estaban cerca de su destino, el punto de reunión de Apolo y la gente poseída por sus influencias.

— ¡Bajemos aquí, no deben vernos! — aconsejó Inuyasha.

— ¡Si!

Aterrizaron cerca del círculo del enemigo, escondiéndose rápidamente dentro de un edificio cercano; al poco de acercarse sigilosamente, dieron con Apolo, pero no con Naraku, ni Sesshömaru.

— ¿Sango, estás segura que Naraku está por acá? — pregunto el joven peli plateado en voz bastante baja.

—Seguro está peleando con Sesshömaru, por que no está ninguno de los dos, deben de haberse ido a otro lugar — acotó Kagome.

—Ese sujeto es Apolo, no se fíen por su aspecto — advirtió Sango, ante una posible confianza en el grupo.

En eso, observaron como una mujer adulta, un anciano y un niño se acercaron a Apolo.

— ¿Todo listo? — preguntó Apolo

—Si señor — entre el grupo, subió hasta Apolo otro niño, solo que este lucía un traje similar al que vestía Sango.

—¡Tu niñito, ven aquí! — le pidió con algo de rabia.

—Si señor — asintió dirigiéndose hasta quedar frente al general de la luz; la forma de actuar, al igual que los demás, parecía más a la de un zombi.

—Según tengo entendido, tu nombre es Kohaku, y vives gracias a un fragmento de la perla ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí señor.

Mientras, escondidos, dos chicas miraban con impotencia la escena.

—¡Mama, abuelo, Sota! — Exclamo en voz baja Kagome, pasando de la angustia a la ira — ¡ese maldito Apolo, me las va a pagar!

— ¡Y también tiene a Kohaku! — agrego la cazadora con igual rabia.

—Debe ser el poder de la perla — comenzó a argumentar la sacerdotisa con mucha calma; en sí, también tenía rabia interna por la situación — debe controlarlos como lo hacía Naraku con los demás.

De pronto, presenciaron algo impactante a la vista de todos, pero en especial para Sango; de la nada, apareció un ser oscuro, y sin dudas ni remordimientos, posesionó el cuerpo de Kohaku.

—Esto ya no lo necesitas — apenas el ser entró en Kohaku, Apolo le quito el fragmento de la perla de Shikon que llevaba, adjuntándolo al fragmento principal.

La escena fue muy desesperante para quienes estaban ocultos, en especial para Sango, quien estaba muy angustiada, conociendo que, si su hermano menor perdía el fragmento, moriría.

—¡Maldito bastardo, te eliminaré! — Dispuesta, pretendió salir a la caza del general, pero una mano de Inuyasha lo impidió — ¡Inuyasha, suéltame!

—¡No hagas locuras Sango — le pidió tan desesperado como la joven — hay que observar bien la situación, no nos podemos arriesgar a un movimiento en falso!

—Sango, sé que es difícil aguantar esto, pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento — le pidió suplicante Kagome; tenía miedo, al igual que ella, de perder no solo las vidas de las personas, sino que peor aún, de algún familiar.

Y no se equivocaban mucho, eran demasiadas personas, todas ahí en contra de su voluntad, fuera que Apolo no era alguien fácil de tratar.

Mientras tanto, Sesshömaru peleaba contra Naraku; al joven Sesshömaru le costaba trabajo enfrentar a Naraku, se notaba en desventaja, pero de pronto, el demonio sintió el llamado de colmillo sagrado.

— ¿Quieres que te utilice? — preguntó a la espada, quien solo seguía llamando desesperada, por lo que la tomó, y dando un abanicazo con ella, provocó que un ser extraño saliera tímidamente del hibrido, pero volviendo casi al acto al cuerpo — ya veo, con que ese es tu punto débil.

—Veo que lo descubriste rápido Sesshömaru, eres muy astuto, lástima que no tenga tiempo para jugar contigo — y atacó fuertemente con una especie de ráfaga de aire, seguido de un rayo de energía oscura — hasta nunca, Sesshömaru — sentencio airosamente, al momento que el ataque impactaba en el demonio, levantando una gran nube de polvo, dando a entender, al parecer, que Sesshömaru había sido derrotado — nuestro señor Apolo debe tener todo listo para salir de este lugar, será mejor que me vaya.

Mientras tanto, nuestros valientes héroes comenzaron a planear un plan de ataque, valga la redundancia, la idea era que nadie saliera herido, lo cual ya era bastante difícil, pero no contaron con una sorpresa; al parecer, Apolo había sentido algo extraño en el ambiente.

— ¡Con que tú de nuevo por aquí! — Comenzó a decir en voz alta — ¡¿volviste para ser eliminada?!

Lamentablemente lo que trataron de planear, y lo que ya llevaban planeado, ya era inútil, Apolo los había descubierto con mucha facilidad, no sabían cómo, pero lo había hecho. No les quedaba más opción que atacar frente a frente a Apolo, era muy difícil, pero era ellos, o él.

—¡Aquí el único eliminado serás tú, Apolo! — gritó Inuyasha al momento que salía de donde estaban escondidos.

—Con que más basura — sólo dirigió la vista al han'yö y ordeno a las personas — ¡soldados! — y al acto, muchas personas se pusieron entre Inuyasha y Apolo, listos para atacar, pero una pequeña sorpresa le aguardaba al general de la luz; de la nada, apareció en el cielo un extraño ser alado, y junto a Inuyasha, Drew.

—¡Masquerain, somnífero! — el Pokémon de Drew fue el primero en moverse, causando el sueño en todas las personas con un solo movimiento.

— ¡Excelente trabajo los dos! — Les felicito Inuyasha muy confiado de la ventaja total — ¡¿y ahora que harás sin tus marionetas?!

—¡Rayos, hay más escondidos! — Se dijo furioso — ¡ ¿Por qué no salen de su escondite, malditas ratas?!

— ¡No es necesario, conmigo basta para eliminarte! — le desafió altaneramente Inuyasha.

—¡No te hagas el valiente Inuyasha! — le increpó Kikyō fuertemente, mientras salía de su escondite.

—¡Kikyō, vete a esconder! — le ordenó algo preocupado por la exposición de la joven sacerdotisa.

—¡Tú no eres el único en este lugar Inuyasha, además, esa perla es mi responsabilidad!

— ¡Kikyō, con que sobreviviste, eres más resistente de lo que pareces! — Le apreció con énfasis Apolo, sarcásticamente — ¡en especial siendo solo una muñeca de barro y huesos!

—¡Por favor, jamás podrías derrotarme! — le exclamó soberbiamente.

—¡Por favor, Kikyō, vete! — le seguía rogando Inuyasha.

Mientras desde el escondite, y sin más opción, decidieron salir, viendo entre confundidos y desesperados la escena.

— ¡¿Qué sucede — preguntó May, muy confundida — que no eran amigos?!

— ¿Por qué crees que les di ese orden cuando vinimos? — le respondió Drew con una pregunta, sin dejar a duda lo que pasaba.

— ¿Entonces por qué la trajiste si sabias que causaría problemas? — le preguntó con algo de rabia Mikami, ya que veía que todo iba de mal a peor.

—Por que Satoshi le pidió que nos ayudara — respondió tajante.

—¡ ¿Satoshi?! — exclamaron las dos sorprendidas.

—Sí, ese sujeto estuvo acá, y le pidió a Kikyō que nos ayudara — les explicó muy fastidiado por tanto secreto — ese Satoshi es un misterio, no sé qué tramara en realidad, pero algo si es seguro, si quiere que Apolo no tenga la perla, debe ser por alguna razón muy fuerte.

—Ya veo — Mikami dijo perpleja, enterándose que ya ni ella sabía en que estaban metidos — ¡pero, aun así, Kikyō no está siendo de mucha ayuda! — le exclamó preocupada.

De pronto, notaron como Apolo comenzó a transformarse en energía maligna, dirigiéndose a Kikyō, entrando en ella con mucha facilidad; su objetivo era posesionarla.

—¡Intenta deshacerte de él, Kikyō! — le gritó Inuyasha acercándose a la joven, mientras ella gritaba, al parecer, del sufrimiento que esto la hacía pasar.

—¡Cállate, yo sé cómo liberarme de él! — le increpó, aun molesta con el joven.

Solo veían como Kikyō intentaba librarse de Apolo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se veía más complicado, hasta que sucedió lo peor que podía suceder; los ojos de Kikyō se veían inexpresivos, era como si mirara a la nada, dio vuelta la mirada a Inuyasha, y sin más, tomo su arco y una flecha, y sin remordimientos ni dudas, la disparo contra Inuyasha.

—¡No…, Inuyasha! — exclamó Kagome horrorizada por la espeluznante imagen de Inuyasha siendo atravesado por una flecha.

—¡ No puede ser — May solo desvió la mirada, tanto o más horrorizada como Kagome — esto es horrible, no puedo seguir mirando!

— ¡Tranquila! — Drew le pidió con rabia, tomándola de la cabeza, dejando a la joven en su pecho, evitando que mirara la escena.

Kagome solo atino a correr para socorrer de Inuyasha, pero su camino fue interrumpido por la fugaz aparición de Naraku.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! — le preguntó insolentemente.

—¡Vete de aquí! — le exclamó con rabia Kagome, mientras tomaba su arco y una flecha, dispuesta a dispararla contra el hibrido, pero cuatro personas se lo impidieron, atrapándola — ¡mama, abuelo, Sota, Kohaku, suéltenme! — exclamó mientras trataba de zafarse, sin éxito; al parecer, el efecto del somnífero estaba comenzando a terminar.

—¡Suelten a Kagome, ahora! — casi al acto, Koga comenzó a moverse con el objetivo de salvar a la joven.

—¡Atrévete a dar un paso más —de la nada Apolo, quien estaba en el cuerpo de Kikyō, desapareció y apareció detrás de la señora Higurashi, amenazándola de muerte —, y esta mujer será historia!

—¡Detente Koga, o matará a mi madre! — el joven apenas escuchó, se detuvo.

Estaban de manos atadas, no podían moverse, cualquier movimiento en falso, sería el último; en eso, Apolo salió del cuerpo de Kikyō, quien quedó poseída, al parecer, al igual que Naraku, dejando su huella en Kikyō.

—Si quieren salvarla, tendrán que entregarme sus fragmentos — les dijo el general de la luz, intentando hacer un trueque.

—¡Por supuesto que no! — le increpó Kagome, sintiéndose insultada por la petición.

—No tienes muchas posibilidades, niñita, pero si así lo prefieres — y de pronto, volvió a transformar su cuerpo en energía, entrando en Koga con el claro objetivo de posesionarlo, cosa que no sólo logró con facilidad, sino también, logró quitarle los dos fragmentos que tenía.

Definitivamente las cosas no podían ir peor, a Apolo solo le quedaba un fragmento de la perla para completarla, exactamente el fragmento que tenía Kagome; ahora Apolo tenía como objetivo quitarle el fragmento a la joven, cosa que notó casi por instinto May, quien solo actuó por inercia.

—¡Todos, cierren sus ojos, ahora! — la joven, muy impulsiva, ordenó a su Pokémon — ¡Beautifly, destello! — y un fuerte destello comenzó a invadir el espacio vital de todos, con el objetivo final de cegar tanto a los poseídos como a Apolo, confiada que, con el aviso, sus amigos la habían obedecido.

—Buen intento, pero será inútil — dijo Apolo, muy sarcástico, convirtiéndose en energía nuevamente.

Después que el destello perdió su efecto, todos abrieron lentamente sus ojos, y lo primero que vieron, fue a Kagome desmayada, y junto a ella, a Apolo con la perla de Shikon completa.

— ¡Pero, ¿cómo…?! — exclamó May con la voz apretada, paralizada y asustada.

—Gracias por el aviso, tonta, de haber visto esa luz cegadora, hubiese quedado ciego, pero gracias a esta niñita — decía mientras desviaba la mirada a Kagome — no solo logré ponerme a salvo, también tengo la perla completa — y volvió a desviar la mirada al grupo — ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, adiós.

De pronto, en el cielo se formó un agujero de gusano, por medio del cual arrancó Apolo en compañía de Kikyō, Naraku, Koga y Kohaku; después de retirarse, el agujero desapareció, provocando que el cielo se aclarara, dejando ver que aún era temprano, no había pasado aun del mediodía, según la posición del sol. La impotencia se sentía en el ambiente, habían fracasado en su misión, la perla de Shikon estaba en poder de los soldados de la luz ¿Qué harían ahora?

—¡Kikyō! — gritó al aire desesperado Inuyasha, se sentía inútil ante la situación.

—También se llevaron a Kohaku — agrego Sango angustiada, desviando la mirada a May, Drew y Mikami — ¿saben dónde se los llevaron?

—Ojalá lo supiéramos — le respondió Drew con rabia contenida.

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos? — preguntó angustiada May a cualquiera que le pudiese responder.

—Lo primero es atender a estas personas, de seguro continúan poseídas — dijo Mikami, desviando la mirada a los familiares de Kagome — espero que esto funcione — sacó unos pergaminos de exorcismo, los pegó en sus frentes, y provocó que los seres oscuros salieran de los cuerpos, y volviendo casi al acto a posesionarlos.

—Creo que los pergaminos por si solos no funcionarán — concluyó Miroku — tendrán que atacar a esos seres apenas aparezcan, antes necesitamos reúnan a todos — los que podían obedecieron, reuniendo a todos, uno al lado de otro, así Mikami y Miroku comenzarían a preparar el exorcismo — apenas vean a esos seres, ataquen — los que estaban listos para atacar, asintieron.

May con Blaziken, Drew con Flygon y Sango con Kirara, se prepararon para el ataque sorpresa; Miroku y Mikami comenzaron una oración, provocando que los seres comenzaran a salir; por instinto, tanto Blaziken, Flygon como Kirara, atacaron a los espectros, provocando que los separaran de los cuerpos de las personas, pero de repente, algo muy veloz atacó a estos seres, eliminándolos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — la joven May solo miraba perpleja, pestañaba rápido.

—No lo sé — le respondió igual de confundida Sango, pero con un poco de girar la vista, vieron a Sesshömaru, al parecer, él había sido quien mato a esos seres.

— ¡Hasta que te apareces, Sesshömaru! — le exclamó su hermano menor entre quejidos de dolor.

—Inuyasha, ve a esconderte, en las condiciones que estas, estorbas, yo sólo puedo encargarme de Naraku.

—Sesshömaru, Naraku ya se fue, y no sabemos dónde se escondió — le comentó Miroku, dándole a saber que la batalla había terminado.

Al parecer, ya no había más que hacer, la derrota había sido tajante, la moral de todos estaba en el suelo, los ánimos de ir tras Apolo les sobraban, pero huyó en dirección desconocida, no había más que hacer, más que atender a todas las personas que habían sufrido por la invasión.

El día pasó rápidamente, ya era de noche, y la mayoría de las personas estaban en los hospitales y otras en refugios, ya que nadie confiaba en volver a sus casas; aquella noche, noche de luna nueva, era muy especial para alguien, ya que curiosamente en aquellos días, perdía sus poderes. Kagome prefirió por seguridad y no asustar más a las personas, que sus conocidos se quedaran en su casa, ya que su familia, que aún continuaba durmiendo por el cansancio que produjo la posesión, estaba acostumbrada de la visita de estos demonios; una preocupada May por la condición de Inuyasha, ya que era la primera vez que veía a alguien ser lastimado de ese modo, fue a ver al han'yö quien estaba en el cuarto de Kagome, al menos, con la intención de ver en qué estado estaba y si podía serle útil en algo, pero al entrar, se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

El joven estaba sentado en un rincón del cuarto, con sus ojos cerrados, al parecer, descansando.

—Permiso Inuyasha — llamó a la puerta y entró al cuarto — ¿Cómo te…? — Pero al mirar bien al joven, noto algo extraño, que más que nada, la asustó — ¡ah! — La joven gritó alterada — ¡ ¿qué te paso?!

— ¡No grites! — Le pidió el joven en voz baja, algo asustado — no quiero que todos se enteren de esto — la joven se calmó, y comenzó a mirarlo con curiosidad, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado — en las noches de luna nueva, pierdo mis poderes de monstruo.

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Solo Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

—Ya veo.

— ¿A propósito, que estás haciendo aquí May? — le preguntó Inuyasha, extrañado por su presencia.

—Todos están atendiendo a las personas, por lo que Kagome me pidió que te viniese a cuidar — le respondió May, mientras le sonreía al joven.

— ¿Y por qué no vino ella? — preguntó Inuyasha, al tiempo que May sintió que alguien abría la prueba, por lo que volteo la mirada, y vio a Drew entrar.

—Al parecer está enojada contigo, y no quiere verte — le respondió Drew, sin aun terminar de atravesar la puerta, haciendo que May se lanzará sobre Inuyasha, tratando de ocultar su secreto.

— ¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?! — May le exclamó molesta por la imprudencia.

—Te vine a buscar, tenemos que irnos a descansar, nos pidieron que nos quedáramos hasta mañana para ayudar.

— ¡¿Hasta mañana?! — exclamó sorprendida por la petición.

—Hay mucha gente y somos pocos los que estamos bien, necesitan mucha ayuda — le recalcó Drew muy serio.

—Está bien — suspiro resignado — ¡pero yo me quedo a dormir aquí! — le berrincho.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó muy extrañado por la petición.

— ¡Porque yo quiero, y ahora buenas noches! — Le exclamo algo desesperada — ¡y dile a Kagome que venga!

—Como quieras, buenas noches — y se retiró bastante despreocupado; tras esa conversación, el joven se retiró.

— ¡Jejejeje, no encontré una buena excusa más que esa, discúlpame Inuyasha! — le exclamó algo nerviosa, pero de nuevo, alguien entró al dormitorio de golpe, se trataba de la dueña de aquel cuarto, Kagome, quien encontró a May encima de Inuyasha.

—¡ ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?! — Gritoneo furiosa, casi poniéndose a llorar — ¡encima en mi cuarto!

—¡No, Kagome, no es lo que crees! — Exclamó casi asustada May por el carácter de la joven, mientras, literalmente, saltó a un lado, descubriendo a Inuyasha — vino Drew, e Inuyasha me pidió que no le dijera nada de su transformación, solo trataba de cubrirlo — termino de decir muy apenada.

—¡Es verdad, estamos en plena luna nueva, Inuyasha pierde sus poderes en este estado! — Vio muy avergonzada a los dos regañados por su estúpida reacción, algo sonrojada por la pena — ¡discúlpenme, lo había olvidado, jeje!

— ¿Qué no estabas enojada? — le preguntó Inuyasha muy confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de la joven

—Solo vine a ver como estabas, y veo que estas bien — le respondió con cierto énfasis de desinterés, que claramente, era bastante falso.

— ¿Saben algo? — el tono alegre de la joven May extrañó tanto a Kagome como a Inuyasha — se parecen mucho a dos amigos, pelean todo el día, pero a la hora de trabajar en equipo, trabajan como si se leyeran la mente, además, cuando lo necesitan, se apoyan mutuamente.

— ¿Por qué lo mencionas? — le preguntó Kagome, intrigada por tal comparación.

—No sé, es solo que me recordaron a ellos, y tu Inuyasha — poniendo énfasis en su persona, desviando la mirada a este — me recordaste a ese chico.

— ¿Es tu novio? — preguntó ingenuamente Kagome.

—¡Claro que no! — Exclamó fuertemente negando con su cabeza, roja por la pena — es solo que se parecen — dijo muy calmada, pero con aun más pena.

—Déjame adivinar — Kagome le comenzó a decir de reojo, moviendo la cabeza de la joven con su dedo índice derecho — cabeza hueca, testarudo, obstinado, cree que sabe lo que hace y actúa como un niño ¿no es así?

—Sí, así es — le asintió levemente con su cabeza.

— ¿Y cómo le puedes encontrar algo bueno a alguien así? — preguntó Drew desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin necesidad de abrir.

—¡Que te importa! — le respondió molesta, gritando a la puerta.

—¡Me importa y mucho! — le dijo como contra respuesta, aparentemente celoso.

— ¿Estas celoso Drew? — Kagome le preguntó de reojo, tambien mirando a la puerta, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Por supuesto que no! — Refutó molesto, para después regañarla — ¡May, estas molestando, vámonos!

—¡Solo estaba conversando, Drew! — Le contestó algo molesta May — mejor me voy, querrán estar a solas, buenas noches — pero antes que se fuera, Kagome la detuvo.

—¡Espera! — May miró a Kagome muy extrañada por la acción — ¡¿Drew, podrías adelantarte?! — Le pidió un poco contenida — ¡quiero hablar algo con May antes!

—De acuerdo, pero no se alarguen mucho — y se retiró sin chistar.

Una vez se retiró, la joven Kagome quiso iniciar una conversación, más bien, de metida, no le era mucho de su incumbencia, pero quería saber más sobre el corazón de la joven May.

—Por lo visto tu otro amiguito tiene competencia — le comentó Kagome en voz baja, muy pícara.

—Lo sé, el problema es que me gustan los dos, y no sé qué hacer — le respondió May algo temerosa y nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo es tu otro amigo contigo?

—Ash siempre me apoya cuando más lo necesito, me ayuda en los entrenamientos, es capaz de dar su vida por mí, o por lo menos, así era cuando viajaba con él.

—Con que se llama Ash el otro — la joven solo asintió — ¿y Drew?

—Era mi rival en los concursos, en un inicio me molestaba, pero con el paso del tiempo, esa rivalidad se convirtió en una gran amistad que siempre he valorado, creo que sólo me molestaba para ayudarme a hacerme fuerte, pero con el tiempo, no sé cuándo, me comenzó a gustar.

— ¿Y con cual te quedarías? — la pregunta de Kagome dejo a la joven muy sentimental, y sus mejillas con un fuerte color rojizo.

— ¿Sabes? — Le comenzó a responder muy risueña — No estoy segura, mis sentimientos están confundidos, pero algo si se, cuando me decida, me declarare a quién mi corazón dicte, sólo espero no llevarme una decepción — esto lo dijo con un deje de tristeza.

—Entonces suerte May — le respondió muy animada — espero que tengas éxito, y será mejor que te apures, tu romeo te espera.

— ¡Jejejeje, luego nos vemos! — y se retiró corriendo fuera del cuarto.

— ¡Kagome, no te metas, te verás envuelta en problemas que no te corresponden! — le increpó Inuyasha muy preocupado.

—Inuyasha, se lo que hago — le aclaró muy segura.

Una vez que May salió, se encontró con un Drew algo impaciente, no había sido mucho el tiempo, pero el joven no es de los que deja sus deberes a medias.

— ¿De qué conversaban tanto? — le preguntó intrigado por tanto tiempo que estuvo dentro del cuarto, según él.

— ¡Cosas de mujeres! — solo le mostro la lengua, en seña de burla — ¡vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer! — dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar escaleras abajo, mientras el joven la seguía.

Por mucho que trató, Drew intentó averiguar de qué tanto hablaban, intuía algo, pero May era muy discreta con sus asuntos del corazón; después de un día tan largo y cansador, partieron a descansar hasta el otro día.

El día siguiente fue mucho más tranquilo, y se notó, ya que habían vuelto a la rutina. Después de desayunar, partieron donde se encontraban los refugiados, por decirlo de alguna forma, para comenzar sus labores de ayuda después de la batalla del día anterior, pero entre el día, May comenzó a sentir algo extraño en el ambiente, o más bien, en su mente, ya que solo ella lograba sentirlo; May comenzó a sentir como algo o alguien trataba de comunicarse.

—May ¿puedes escucharme? — decía una voz muy serena.

— ¿Eh? — Abrió ampliamente los ojos, mirando en todas direcciones — ¿alguien de ustedes me hablo? — todos negaron con la cabeza, mirando muy extrañados a la joven.

— ¡May ¿me escuchas?! — volvió a preguntar la voz, esta vez un poco más impaciente.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — preguntó algo asustada, mirando en todas direcciones, provocando que el resto mirara a la joven muy extrañados por su comportamiento, en eso, May vio como una de sus pokébolas se activaba, dejando salir a un Pokémon — ¡Manaphy ¿eras tú quien me hablaba?! — le preguntó muy sorprendida.

—Así es — le asintió — tengo algo que entregarte — la joven miraba extrañada al Pokémon, quien, hacia lucir una extraña luz frente a él, haciendo que esta se dirigiera al cuello de la joven, quien solo veía sorprendida lo que sucedía, al igual que los demás; cuando la luz desapareció, apareció un pequeño collar en su cuello, la cual tenía en su centro, una especie de piedra preciosa; al parecer, era un zafiro.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! — preguntaba sorprendida, mientras intentaba tomar y mirar el collar.

—Antes de venir contigo, me pidieron que te diera este collar marino.

— ¿Collar marino? — pregunto extrañada.

—Nadie lo ha logrado utilizar en siglos, sólo espero que tú sepas como utilizarlo — le dijo muy tranquilo.

— ¿Y para qué sirve?

—Desde un inicio, no quise acceder a entregarte esta joya, ya que estaba confiado en que cumplirían la tarea de recuperar la perla de Shikon, pero no fue como lo tenía planeado — el comentario entristeció a May y los demás, quienes aún se sentían mal por el fracaso, cosa que notó Manaphy — pero no se preocupen, el collar les servirá para aumentar su poder, es tan poderoso como la perla, pero esta sólo la podrán utilizar con Kyogre.

—Ya veo — expresó sin entender mucho — no te preocupes, no los decepcionaremos de nuevo, gracias por tu ayuda.

El día pasó rápidamente, y claro, había mucho que hacer, pero había caído la noche, y nuestros amigos ya estaban muy casados. Lamentablemente, May, Drew y Mikami no podían quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar, tenían que volver a Sinnoh, por lo que una vez reunimos en la casa de Kagome, May les explicó lo que sucedía.

—Chicos — el llamado de May hizo que todos la miraran — no es por molestarlos, ni dejarlos con toda esta carga, pero mañana tenemos que partir a primera hora a Sinnoh, no nos podemos quedar mucho aquí.

—Los entendemos, no se preocupen — le dijo algo incomoda por la situación, moviendo sus manos — entonces prepararemos todo para su despedida — de pronto, una voz interrumpió el momento.

—Ustedes también tendrán que prepararse, porque también vendrán — les dijo la voz, con un tono muy serio.

—¡Mewtwo, por fin te comunicas! — celebró May.

—Lo siento, pero hubo unos problemas que solucionar antes — esto lo dijo un poco nervioso, cosa que intrigó a May, pero prefirió no referirse.

—No te preocupes — le dijo algo nerviosa May — ¿a qué te refieres con "también vendrán"?

—Necesitamos toda ayuda posible ¿podrían ayudarnos?

—¡Por supuesto! — Exclamó muy entusiasmado Inuyasha — ¡además, esos malditos de Apolo y Naraku me las tienen que pagar por todo lo que han hecho!

—Mewtwo — comenzó a decirle May con algo de miedo — lo siento, pero no pudimos obtener la perla, Apolo se la llevó, no pudimos hacer nada.

—No se preocupen — les dio a entender para que se tranquilizaran — aún quedan más objetos por recuperar, no decaigan, esto recién está empezando.

—Está bien — le dijo ya más tranquila, gracias a la arenga conciliadora de Mewtwo — te prometo que esta vez no te fallaremos.

—Siempre hemos confiado en ustedes, por un fallo no los pondremos en duda.

—Gracias — dijo muy tranquila, se sentía con un peso menos encima — acerca del viaje, partiremos a Sinnoh mañana en la mañana.

—De acuerdo, entonces los esperaremos hasta mañana, descansen todo lo que puedan — los presentes solo asintieron.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, se retiraron a sus lugares de descanso, pensando que les depararía su próxima aventura, con solo una cosa en mente, no podían darse el lujo de volver a fracasar.

Ya el sol comenzaba a irradiar sus primeros rayos de luz en la ciudad, y ya se veía en el hogar de Kagome mucha actividad; como le habían prometido a Mewtwo, estarían listos a primera hora, y después de terminar de preparar sus cosas, además de haber desayunado algo rápido, se encontraban listos para partir a Sinnoh.

— ¿Entonces quienes nos acompañaran? — preguntó May al grupo, esperando una respuesta de parte de todos.

—Que Kagome e Inuyasha vayan, nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer aquí — comentó Sango — ¿está de acuerdo su excelencia?

—Así es — dijo Miroku, aceptando la idea — además, creo que, si somos muchos, solo estorbaríamos.

— ¡Perfecto, entonces está decidido! — exclamó May entusiasmada, pero alguien que apareció de la nada en el hogar, interrumpió su actuar, se trataba del hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

—Yo también iré con ustedes — les dijo con un disimulado desinterés, pero en realidad, aun tenia rabia de que Naraku lo hubiese derrotado con tanta facilidad.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sesshömaru?! — Le increpó molesto a su hermano por su presencia — ¡¿acaso pretendes venir con nosotros en caza de Naraku?! ¡Ja, no me hagas reír, además, nadie te ha invitado!

—Ustedes solos son unos inútiles, además, aun me las tiene que pagar ese maldito de Naraku.

— ¡Jejejeje, bueno, mientras más ayuda tengamos, mucho mejor! — Dijo May muy nerviosa, aceptando a Sesshömaru en el grupo — ¡Mewtwo, estamos listos! — llamo telepáticamente.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Palkia, están listos, tráelos de vuelta!

—En un segundo Mewtwo.

Partieron de esta dimensión a las 7:00 de la mañana, sin la perla, pero con nuevos compañeros. En el suelo de nuestros amigos, de pronto, se formó un agujero de gusano, por el cual retomaron su viaje de vuelta a Sinnoh ¿Qué clase de aventuras les deparará a nuestros amigos a partir de ahora? ¿Y cambiaran su mala racha?

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras la batalla entre Ash y Gary contra Satoshi finalizaba, sucedían los mismos desastres naturales en otra dimensión, en esta, vivían dos hermanos, de profesión alquimista, quienes tenían unos cuerpos muy peculiares; el mayor de los hermanos, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules; su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, eran prótesis de metal, al parecer del tipo mecánicos; y el hermano menor, al parecer usaba una armadura ¿Por qué razón usaban estos implementos? Pudo haber sido un accidente, o a lo mejor, por otro asunto, pero ahora iremos a lo que convoca el relato de estos hermanos, ya que muy pronto, su rutina cambiaría por hechos muy particulares.

Al parecer, esta dimensión también era azotada por distintos desastres naturales, no sólo por la lluvia que caía a cantaros, sino que también por los extraños sismos que se han sucedido uno tras otro.

Se veía a los hermanos caminar muy pensantes, en dirección a su pueblo natal, al parecer, iban a descansar después de un largo trabajo.

— ¿No han tenido información del paradero de Scar? — preguntó el rubio.

—No, es como si se lo tragado la tierra — le comentó el hermano menor, con mucha preocupación.

La conversación llevaba desde hace bastante, pero de pronto fue interrumpida por un extraño fenómeno en el cielo; un agujero que se abrió de la nada en el aire, del cual, salieron tres personas, un chico y dos chicas. Tal vez fue por un fallo de cálculos o algo por el estilo, pero caían desde muy alto, lo suficiente como para matarse, pero el joven de cabellos rubios, actuó rápidamente, haciendo algo extraño con las manos, lo que provocó que la tierra se levantara, al parecer, había creado alquimia; esto ayudó a que la distancia de la caída no fuera tanta, aterrizando livianamente.

—¡Gracias, nos salvaste! — Le exclamo aliviado el joven de tez morena por el terror de casi morir — ¿Y cómo bajamos? — les preguntó a las chicas, desviando su mirada al suelo.

—No te preocupes — la peliverde, al parecer había tomado una extraña esfera, y la lanzó — ¡Lugia, ayúdanos a bajar!

La extraña bestia alada apareció de esta esfera, ayudando con una especie de energía psíquica a los extraños, hasta llevarlos a tierra firme, mientras, ambos hermanos se acercaron al lugar, muy sorprendidos y curiosos de lo sucedido.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos — le agradeció el joven aún un poco asustado — mi nombre es Brock, y ellas son Duplica y… — presentó al grupo, dándose cuenta que en lugar de Ranma, había una chica desconocida — ¿Dónde está Ranma?

—Aquí estoy — dijo con un tono de voz de extrañez la pelirroja.

—Qué extraño — arqueó sus cejas e inclino su cabeza un poco, sin entender bien la situación — que yo recuerde, tu eres hombre.

—Es una historia larga de contar — le explico algo nervioso/a, sacudiendo sus manos — cuando tengamos tiempo, se las cuento, jejejeje.

—Hola — comenzó a saludar, aún sorprendido por la situación — mi nombre es Edward Elric, y el — indicando al que traía la armadura — es mi hermano Alphonse Elric, somos alquimistas.

— ¿Y cómo hicieron que esa roca se elevara? — le pregunto Brock muy intrigado, desviando la mirada a la formación rocosa.

—Fue gracias a la alquimia — comenzó a explicar Edward, cambiando rápidamente de tema — mejor vamos a casa, allí conversaremos más tranquilos, aquí solo nos resfriaremos ¡jejejeje! — rio nerviosamente.

—Tienes razón, gracias por tu invitación — Duplica le dijo sonriente.

Brock, Duplica y Ranma han llegado a su destino, donde conocieron a dos alquimistas, Edward y Alphonse Elric ¿podrán ayudar estos dos jóvenes a nuestros amigos? Sólo esperemos que no se les compliquen tanto las cosas y regresen con bien y con su búsqueda exitosa.

¿Lograran encontrar el objeto a buscar? ¿Cómo influirán los hermanos Elric en la misión? ¿Con quién se irá a quedar May? ¿Qué estarán planeando hacer con el Equipo Rocket? ¿Y Red continuara dando sustos a sus amigos con sus planes sorpresa? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará…


	10. El horrible secreto de la piedra filosof

**Capítulo 10: "El horrible secreto de la piedra filosofal y el poder de las bestias sagradas"**

Como recordarán, el Equipo Rocket había sido llevado por Zapdos hasta Mew y Lucario, quienes les habían pedido ayuda por los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo.

—¡De acuerdo, te ayudaremos! — Le respondió Jessie con mucho entusiasmo — ¡dinos ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?!

—Deben entrar al árbol del origen, y salir vivos en dos días — dijo su reto el Pokémon del inicio.

—Está bien, lo haremos — respondió muy segura — ¡James, ve a buscar todo, nos vamos!

—Olvide decirles — dijo Mew para interrumpir sus acciones — sólo pueden entrar con sus Pokémon, la comida y el refugio para descansar ustedes tendrán que buscarlo.

—¡ ¿Que?! — exclamaron los tres perplejos.

—Les preguntaré de nuevo ¿nos ayudaran?

Al parecer, esto no era tan fácil como parecía, sobrevivir sin ir con nada, tendrían que buscar comida y donde dormir, por dos días, fuera que en ese lugar vivían muchos Pokémon salvajes de alto nivel; el árbol era enorme, un verdadero laberinto.

—¡Lo haremos! — respondió la pelirroja muy segura.

— ¿Estás segura? — dijo James, intentando interpelar con algo de miedo.

—¡Por supuesto! — A lo que le dijo algo en voz baja a su compañero — recuerda la fama y fortuna.

—¡Tienes razón, nos necesitan! — dijo el joven peli morado, cambiando su actitud de la nada.

—Muchas gracias — les agradeció Mew — tengan mucho cuidado.

Y apenas terminaron la charla, Jessie, James y Meowth se dirigieron al interior del árbol del origen ¿Cómo les irá en su arriesgada prueba?

— ¿Está seguro que sobrevivirán, señor? — le preguntó muy preocupado Lucario.

—Espero que sí, si logran salir ilesos, nos serán de gran ayuda en el Monte Plateado, el punto crítico de donde sale toda la energía maligna.

— ¡Pero señor…! — le trato de refutar, pero al parecer, Mew sabía muy bien que era lo que pensaba.

—Lo sé, y son esos mismos pensamientos y sueños los que servirán para salvarnos; el humano vive de sueños que esperan algún día se cumplan, y jamás pierden la esperanza porque se hagan realidad, por eso sobrevivieron hace mil años atrás.

—Tiene razón señor.

* * *

...

* * *

Brock, Duplica y Ranma, por fin habían llegado a su destino; aquí conocieron a los hermanos Elric, Ed y Al, los cuales después de salvarlos, los invitaron a quedarse en su casa. Después de caminar unos minutos, llegaron al pueblo natal de los hermanos; este era un pueblo muy pequeño, rural, vivían muy pocas personas y era muy tranquilo. Después de caminar un tiempo, llegaron a la residencia donde vivían estos hermanos, hogar donde fueron recibidos por una chica rubia, de edad similar a Ed.

— ¡Al, Ed, por fin llegan, entren rápido! — les exclamó apurada; al parecer, la joven los esperaba desde hace bastante, dejando entrar a los conocidos y desconocidos, lo que provocó la suspicacia en la joven — ¿Ed, quienes son ellos? — les preguntó extrañada por las visitas.

—Bueno, ellos son… — comenzó a presentarlos con algo de nerviosismo, por lo que los nuevos se presentaron por si solos.

—Mucho gusto, soy Duplica.

—Soy Ranma, muchas gracias por hospedarnos.

—¡Y yo soy Brock, y quisiera quedarme en tu nidito de amor, hermosura! — comenzó a declarar embobado, dejando perpleja a la chica; era perfecto para él, ya que ni Misty, ni Max estaban para detenerlo; pero no contó con un factor, sus Pokémon; Croagunk salió de su pokébola, y con un golpe venenoso lo dejó entre fuera de combate, y medio muerto.

—Discúlpalo por favor, él es así, no tiene remedio — se disculpó Duplica muy avergonzada.

— ¿Estará bien? — preguntó Al, muy preocupado de su estado.

—No te preocupes por él, siempre trata de cortejar chicas, y siempre termina igual — dijo ya resignada.

—Siendo así — agregó algo nervioso/a Ranma — ¿me podrían dar un poco de agua caliente?

— ¿Para que la necesitas? — le preguntó Ed, extrañado por la petición.

—Yo me entiendo, jejejeje — intentó argumentar algo nervioso/a.

—¡ ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?! — preguntó una anciana, la cual, al parecer, venía saliendo desde un cuarto subterráneo.

— ¡Hola Pinako! — Saludó en voz alta el joven Ed — aprovechando que están las dos, se las presento, ella es Winry Rockbell — dice señalando a la rubia — y ella es Pinako Rockbell — ahora indicando a la anciana — ellas son famosas en la construcción e implantación de automail.

— ¿Qué son los automail? — preguntó Brock apareciendo de la nada, y como si nada.

—¡Vaya, sobreviviste! — Dijo algo nerviosa Duplica — ¡no te mueres con nada!

— ¡Jejejeje, bueno, como les decía…! — iba a retomar la palabra Ed, pero fue interrumpido de golpe por la anciana Pinako.

—¡Yo les explico, Ed, tu ve por el agua caliente! — le dijo con un tono bastante amargado.

— ¡Jeje, está bien! — y sin chistar, partió corriendo.

— ¡No pensaran quedarse aquí! ¡¿Verdad?! — Los demás miraron extrañados a la anciana — ¡vengan! — la anciana comenzó a caminar al interior de la casa seguida por los jóvenes, hasta llegar a la sala principal; era pequeña pero acogedora.

—Muchas gracias señora por recibirnos, recién llegamos al pueblo, y no sabíamos dónde hospedarnos — agradeció el moreno por los demás — lo que nos comentó es interesante, sobre los automail ¿Qué son?

—Un automail es una prótesis hecha de metal; cuando los soldados pierden algún brazo o una pierna en la guerra, vienen aquí para ser atendidos e intentar recuperar la extremidad perdida, y nosotros nos encargamos de implantarles los automail, pero no es sencillo, ya que se deben conectar a los nervios para su correcto funcionamiento.

—¡Aquí está el agua caliente, y les traje unas toallas para que se sequen! — dijo Ed apenas se apareció en la sala.

— ¡Gracias! — Exclamó bastante más aliviado Ranma, tomando rápidamente el balde — ¿Dónde tienen el baño?

—Por ahí — le indico Winry en dirección al lado de unas escaleras.

— ¡Gracias! — se dirigió al baño, y a los segundos salió convertido en hombre, sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¡¿Eres hombre o mujer?! — le preguntó de sorpresa Brock, algo perplejo.

—En realidad soy hombre, lo de la transformación es por causa de una maldición, pero luego les contaré.

— ¡Es verdad! — Exclamó Duplica de sorpresa — ¡Brock, explícales a lo que vinimos!

—Es cierto — comenzó a hablar muy serio — les explicaré, estamos aquí por una sola razón, sé que puede sonar de locos, pero somos de otra dimensión — y si lo era, los cuatro que vivían en esa dimensión, los veía muy desconfiados — sé que es difícil de creer, pero es verdad, nos contaron que en este lugar existe una piedra muy especial que sirve para crear cosas ¿conocen algo sobre ella?

—Se deben referir a la piedra filosofal — agregó Al, sorprendido por el conocimiento de este objeto.

—Al parecer, también nos dijeron que servía para resucitar humanos ¿es eso cierto? — preguntó Brock.

—No sabemos— comenzó a explicar Al —hemos estado investigando por mucho tiempo sobre la piedra filosofal, sin grandes resultados, pero, ¿cómo la conocen? — Comenzó a preguntar muy intrigado, él sabía que había algunos que buscaban la piedra con fines egoístas, como la vida eterna — ¿Quién les dijo sobre la existencia de ella?

—Un amigo nos contó sobre ella — le respondió muy seria Duplica — nos mandó acá, y nos encontraron en ese lugar.

— Y esa ave blanca gigante, ¿qué era? — preguntó Al, quitándose por fin la curiosidad.

—Es un Pokémon, y son comunes en donde vivimos — decía Brock, mientras sacaba una pokébola — y con ellas, los transportamos con mayor comodidad.

— ¿Y cómo funcionan? — pregunto Winry, metiéndose de golpe en la vista de Brock, mirando la pokébola muy curiosa.

—Funcionan a base de nana tecnología — comenzó a explicarle, mientras la abría; claramente estaba vacía — son de un funcionamiento bastante complejo, pero muy simple.

—Si todavía la quieres conservar, guárdala rápido — comenzó a decirle Ed al oído al criador — Winry desarma todo lo que le parece curioso.

—¡Te escuché Edward Elric! —la rubia muy molesta, lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, te la doy si la quieres revisar.

—¡ ¿En verdad?! — le preguntó muy emocionada.

— ¡Por supuesto! — le respondió bastante animado.

—¡Gracias! — y casi iluminada, tomó la pokébola, y en agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a al criador bastante aturdido — ¡A eso se le llama ser caballero! — le increpó a Ed, con claro tono burlesco; Duplica sólo veía impávida la escena, por lo que lo que agitó al criador para despertarlo.

—¡Oye Brock, hay cosas más importantes que hacer! — al ver que no despertaba, se asustó un poco — ¿Brock, estas bien? — le llamó algo preocupada, pero notó que el joven solo estaba embobado, por lo que suspiró — olvídalo, quédate así — por lo que volvió a los hermanos Elric — como les contaba mi amigo, nos dijeron que esa piedra nos serviría para salvar nuestra dimensión, ya que han estado sucediendo desastres naturales muy extraños, como este diluvio.

— ¿Y cómo llegaron a esta dimensión? — les preguntó Pinako aun algo extrañada.

—Con la ayuda de Palkia, un Pokémon.

—¡ ¿Los puede trasladar a cualquier lugar a su voluntad?! — le preguntó Ed muy sorprendido.

—Así es, pero Ed, respóndeme — le preguntó algo angustiada — ¿nos podrían ayudar con nuestra misión?

— ¿Qué dices hermano? — le preguntó Al, sin quitarle la mirada.

La decisión no parecía muy difícil, al fin y al cabo, para él ayudarlos o no ayudarlos, no cambiaría la situación en la que estaban; no sabía cómo encontrar la piedra, en sí conocía un método, pero lo mejor era no referirse a él; tenía en mente que podía haber otro modo, pero no había encontrado, hasta ese momento; lo que él no sabía, es que su respuesta, les cambiaría su vida y su forma de ver la vida, para siempre.

— ¡Esta bien, los ayudaremos! — le respondió con mucho ánimo, lo que alivió a la joven peli verde — ¡pero bajo una condición! — la palabra "condición", preocupó a la joven ¿Qué le iría a pedir? — ¡ese tipo, que se mantenga lejos de Winry ¿está claro?! — pidió furioso, y celoso.

— ¡Ya creía que nos pedirías algo complicado! — Duplica suspiró aliviada — gracias por su ayuda ¿por dónde comenzamos a buscar?

—Veo que no les dijeron todo ¿verdad? — les preguntó Ed muy serio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le preguntó Ranma muy intrigado.

—Bueno — comenzó a explicarles muy incómodo — la piedra filosofal, no existe físicamente.

—No entiendo — le preguntó Duplica algo incomoda por la situación — ¿Cómo es eso de "físicamente"?

—Verán, hay que crearla, cuando les dije que no avanzamos nada en nuestra investigación, fue una mentira a medias.

—¡Ya déjate de rodeos! — le gritoneó fastidiada Duplica, sentía que algo le daba mala espina.

—¡Qué carácter! — Dijo Ed muy asustado — Bueno, existe una forma de crearla, pero jamás la intentaríamos — les comenzó a explicar algo nervioso, más que nada por sus palabras, las cuales daban algo de miedo y tristeza — buscamos otras formas de crearla, pero al parecer, solo existe una forma.

— ¿Y cuál es el impedimento? — Ranma arqueó sus cejas algo nervioso, él tampoco tenía una buena visión de esto.

—El impedimento es el ingrediente principal, para crear la piedra se necesitan de humanos vivos.

Hasta Brock salió del trance con las palabras de Ed; la sorpresa fue grande para todos, o por lo menos de los visitantes ¿en verdad los habían mandado a buscar un objeto, del cual, debían sacrificar vidas humanas?

— ¿Por qué nos mandarían a buscar un objeto así? — se preguntaba en voz alta el joven Brock, sin encontrar una respuesta coherente.

—¡Esa es una muy buena pregunta Brock, y se quién nos puede dar una buena respuesta! — Exclamó furiosa Duplica — ¡Mewtwo, sé que nos escuchas, responde!

— ¿Qué sucede? — la voz profunda del Pokémon, sorprendió a todos.

— ¡¿Quién es?! — exclamó nervioso Ed, mirando en todas direcciones.

—Es Mewtwo y también es un Pokémon, se comunica telepáticamente con nosotros — respondió Brock.

—¡Ahora explícame! — Duplica comenzó furiosa a pedir explicaciones — ¡ ¿Por qué nos mandaron a buscar un objeto del cual hay que sacrificar vidas humanas?! — el Pokémon se sorprendió por la pregunta formulada.

—No sé de qué hablan — les explicó muy extrañado por las palabras.

—¡Estos chicos! — Gritoneó la peliverde, indicando a los hermanos — ¡nos dijeron que para crear esa piedra que nos mandaron a buscar, había que sacrificar vidas humanas!

—Qué extraño — comenzó a decir el Pokémon psíquico muy extrañado — Satoshi sabía muy bien que buscar, le pregunté si se iban a sacrificar vidas, y me respondió que ninguna vida se sacrificaría.

— ¡Pero para crear la piedra filosofal, se necesitan seres humanos! — le respondió de forma grosera Ed; para él, era como una burla lo que dijo.

—Si Satoshi nos mandó a buscar esa piedra, quiere decir que existe otra forma de crearla — intentó responder de alguna forma Mewtwo.

— ¡¿Y podrías decirnos como crearla sin seres humanos?!

—Lo siento, pero no lo sé — las palabras de Mewtwo dejaron en las mismas condiciones a Ed — Satoshi no entró en muchos detalles por alguna razón.

— ¿Necesariamente tienen que ser seres humanos? — la pregunta provocó que todos miraran al criador.

—A decir verdad — Ed pensó por un momento las palabras — eso fue lo que leímos en los libros, todas las pistas que teníamos arrojaban el mismo resultado, pero tal vez, si se pueda crear a base de otros seres vivos.

—Satoshi tal vez actué sin que le interese mucho las personas, pero jamás sería capaz de eliminar un ser vivo — explicó Mewtwo muy tranquilo.

— ¿Entonces como crearemos la piedra? — se preguntaba Ed, pero de pronto, una cara de extrañeza se tornó en el alquimista — ¡Espera un momento! ¡ ¿Cómo se enteraron de la piedra filosofal?!

—Lo siento mucho, pero tampoco lo sé, Satoshi no hablo mucho de la misión, su mente es cerrada, por lo que tampoco pude averiguar por mi cuenta — les respondió bastante decepcionado — los dejo elegidos, buena suerte.

—¡Espera…! — Duplica intentó mantener la conversación, pero Mewtwo ya no volvió a responder.

En eso, un fuerte, seco y corto sismo comenzó, para terminar casi al segundo.

—Veo que aquí también se está viendo tan afectado como en nuestra dimensión — comentó Brock muy serio, pero más preocupado que otra cosa.

—Este sismo, es similar al que sentimos en Pallet Town — complementó Duplica, quién ya tenía algo de miedo por lo que estaba pasando.

Después de unos minutos, dejó de llover, y el cielo comenzó a despejarse, dejando ver un hermoso día; lo extraño, era que a diferencia del lugar al que viajaron May y Drew, el cual siempre se mantuvo en penumbras, el comportamiento aquí era distinto, cosa que no fue de importancia para Brock y los demás, ya que no tenían conocimiento de esto; como la tormenta por fin había declinado, y se estaba despejando, decidieron salir al exterior.

A las afueras del pueblo, se encontraba una chica peli naranja de unos 15 años, muy bonita; lo que nadie esperaba, es que esta joven estaba por darnos una gran sorpresa.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Rockbell, comenzaron a conversar para conocerse de mejor forma, tanto los nativos de esta dimensión, como los foráneos.

—Ed, quería preguntarte algo — Brock le dijo muy intrigado.

— ¿Que pasa Brock? — respondió en pregunta con algo de desinterés.

—Cuando llegamos aquí, hiciste algo extraño, no le presté mucha atención en un inicio, pero provocó que la tierra se levantara ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

— ¿Qué refieres a esto? — el joven juntó sus manos por unos segundos, y luego las posó en el suelo, y al acto, la tierra se levantó; nuestros amigos quedaron más sorprendidos que la vez anterior.

—¡Eso mismo! — Exclamaron con mucho asombro los tres foráneos — ¡ ¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

—Esto es alquimia — dijo Ed con mucha holgura.

— ¿Y qué es la alquimia? — preguntó Ranma algo ansioso.

—Para obtener algo, debes sacrificar algo de mismo valor, ese es el principio básico de la alquimia, la equivalencia de intercambio, si quieres que haga algo como un arma o una espada, tráeme el metal y lo transformaré.

—Si la alquimia es equivalencia — comenzó a preguntar Brock, cuestionando en parte la explicación — ¿cómo puedes crear cualquier cosa, inclusive una persona con esa piedra?

—La piedra filosofal rompe esa regla — respondió Al — no es necesario sacrificar algo.

—Ahora veo por qué es tan especial esa piedra — agregó muy sorprendida Duplica por el dato, pero su rostro se tornó muy preocupado —. Pero, ¿cómo la obtendremos sin sacrificar a ningún ser vivo?

De pronto, Brock se percató de la peli naranja antes mencionada, que caminaba al parecer, perdida; pero eso sólo sería un pequeño detalle, ya que la sorpresa era otra.

—¡No…, no puede ser! — comenzó a tartamudear nerviosamente Brock.

— ¿Que sucede Brock? — le preguntó Duplica mirándolo de reojo — ¿viste a otra chica?

— ¡Acertaste, pero no creerás a quien acabo de ver! — le respondió aun nervioso, indicando a la joven peli naranja, haciendo que Duplica dirigiera la mirada a la extraña, quedando igual de perpleja.

—¡No puede ser, ella no debería estar aquí! — exclamó nerviosa e impresionada.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? — Brock preguntaba muy preocupado por ver a la joven.

— ¿Qué sucede, Brock? — pregunto Ed, acercándose al joven moreno.

—No lo sé aun, pero lo averiguaré — colocó una mano a un costado de la comisura de su boca, y gritó fuertemente — ¡Misty!

— ¿A quién le gritas? — le preguntó el alquimista muy extrañado.

—A esa chica — le dijo indicando a la peli naranja.

—Creo que la asustaste — en la chica, se veía algo de desconfianza en su rostro por el joven que la llamaba, por alguna razón — iré a ver qué le pasa — Ed avanzó hasta la joven con mucho cuidado, y la vio al rostro; se notaba que tenía algo de miedo — hola ¿eres nueva por aquí?

—Estoy de visita — decía con algo de temor la chica — estoy buscando a unas personas.

—Ya veo — le respondió muy sonriente — creo que esas personas están con nosotros, acompáñame.

— ¡Gracias! — le exclamó con una gran sonrisa, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Cuando volvieron al grupo, la joven se apegó a Ed con algo de temor, al ver a Brock y los demás.

— Son ellos, ¿verdad? — le preguntó Ed con un poco de inseguridad, pero Brock interrumpió de golpe.

— ¡Misty! — Irrumpió extrañado por la presencia de la joven — ¡¿no deberías estar con Ash buscando las esferas?!

— ¿De qué me habla joven? — le preguntó con aún más temor.

—Misty, tienes algo raro ¿Que te pasó? — le preguntó algo preocupada Duplica por el extraño carácter de la peli naranja.

—Disculpen por no haberme presentado, mi nombre no es Misty, mi nombre es Lisa — dijo con algo de timidez, pero comenzó a gritar con algo de rabia contenida, al parecer, molesta por lo sucedido — ¡y no conozco a nadie llamado Ash, ni se quiénes son ustedes!

— ¡Discúlpanos, el parecido con nuestra amiga es increíble, creíamos que eras ella! — Se disculpó el criador muy apenado por tal error que cometió — mi nombre es Brock, mucho gusto.

— ¡Es cierto, discúlpanos por favor! — Dijo la imitadora muy apenada por su mala conducta — mi nombre es Duplica, y el — decía indicando al pelinegro, quien se acercaba — es Ranma.

—Hola, soy Ranma, mucho gusto — le saludó levantando su mano derecha.

—No se preocupen, al menos sé que no son personas malas — dijo Lisa, sonriendo y más aliviada, cosa que dejó extrañados a todos — busco a unos alquimistas que viven en este pueblo, Edward Elric y Alphonse Elric ¿los conocen?

—Somos nosotros — le respondió Ed confundido — ¿para qué nos buscas?

—¡Unos seres raros están atacando nuestro pueblo, por favor, ayúdennos! — le suplicó casi al borde del llanto; aquella información provocó alarma en todos ¿tendría algo que ver con los desastres naturales, o el ataque a las demás dimensiones?

— ¡¿Desde cuándo?! — exclamó muy preocupado Ed.

—Desde ayer en la noche.

— ¿Queda muy lejos tu pueblo? — irrumpió Brock, aún más preocupado que Ed.

—No, está a unas cinco horas de caminata — decía mientras indicaba en dirección al oeste.

— ¿Y por qué vienes a avisarnos ahora? — le preguntó muy extrañado Ed, por la según él, extraña demora de la joven en dar la alarma, si el pueblo quedaba tan cerca, debió haber llamado mucho la atención.

—Esos seres nos encerraron — decía con mucha rabia la peli naranja — pero yo alcance a escapar antes del amanecer.

Lisa, una chica muy extraña, había aparecido en el camino de nuestros amigos, y al parecer, su pueblo estaba siendo atacado, y todo parecía indicar que eran los soldados de la luz; lo curioso de la joven, era su gran parecido con Misty ¿podrá Brock y los demás ayudar a la joven Lisa?

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras una batalla Pokémon finalizaba en otra dimensión, en esos mismos instantes, once jóvenes tenían sus propios problemas, cuando de pronto, un fuerte sismo azotó el lugar, y a los segundos, una fuerte lluvia se dejó caer; lo primero que atinaron a hacer los jóvenes, fue ver que informaban acerca del extraño fenómeno natural, claramente por los noticiarios, y lo primero que vieron apenas encendieron el televisor, fue un informe de última hora.

—Un fuerte sismo de grado siete se ha registrado en Tokio, no se han registrados víctimas fatales, ni daños materiales; el epicentro aún se desconoce, daremos mayor información cuando así lo amerite, ahora continuaremos con nuestra programación habitual… — y como era de parecer, en este lugar, el orden de los fenómenos era similar a las demás dimensiones.

Como ya era de noche, no prestaron mucha atención ni a la lluvia, ni al temblor, por lo que cada quien decidió retirarse a sus respectivos hogares, salvo un joven de aproximadamente 14 años y una chica de 11 años, acompañada de una gata color blanco.

La mañana siguiente, no fue distinta a la noche del día anterior, continuaba lloviendo con fuerte intensidad.

— ¡Hermano, despierta! — reclamó la joven persistente, al ver a su hermano en su letargo, y sin muchos ánimos de levantarse.

— ¿Que sucede? — contestó sin levantarse, dando un largo bostezo.

—Ya levántate, el desayuno está listo — le respondió algo resignada de la pereza del joven.

—Cinco minutos más y me levanto — dijo quejándose, metiéndose completamente debajo de las frazadas.

—¡Taichi, Hikari, a desayunar! — se escuchó exclamar desde el exterior del cuarto la voz de una mujer mayor.

— ¡Ya voy mamá! — respondió a regañadientes el joven, sentándose en la cama, refregando sus ojos.

Taichi y Hikari Yagami son hermanos, y son muy especiales, ya que pueden viajar a otra dimensión gracias a unos dispositivos extraños.

Después de luchar un poco con las sabanas, visitar el baño y tomar un sano desayuno, se retiraron rápidamente de su hogar, ya que habían quedado de juntarse en la casa de un amigo a primera hora, o al menos esa era la idea.

—¡Apúrate hermano, nos deben estar esperando! — le exclamó muy apurada Hikari a su hermano mayor.

— ¡Está bien, sólo déjame terminar! — decía mientras se llevaba un vaso de jugo a la boca.

Una vez Taichi termino de comer, los hermanos salieron corriendo del departamento donde vivían, bajando las escaleras del edificio dirigiéndose a la parada del autobús, pero de pronto, en el suelo se formó un agujero, del cual salieron dos jóvenes y una chica; los dos jóvenes habían caído de pie, pero la chica no tuvo la misma suerte, había caído sentada.

—¡Auch, eso dolió! — se quejó la joven, sobándose el trasero.

— ¿Oye, estas bien? — le preguntó el joven de cabello castaño muy preocupado, dándole una mano de ayuda.

—Sí, gracias — le respondió muy apenada, recibiendo la ayuda, levantándose.

—Veo que te falta entrenamiento — le comentó muy nervioso el joven que la auxilió; en eso, notaron como los hermanos Yagami se les acercaban.

—Oye niña ¿estás bien? — le preguntó Taichi apenas llegó.

—Sí, gracias — le respondió la pelíazul, sonriendo.

—Debes tener más cuidado… — comenzó a aconsejar Hikari, pero se detuvo al ver un detalle — ¡jejejeje, disculpa, no se tu nombre! — dijo muy nerviosa.

— ¡No te preocupes, mi nombre es Dawn, gusto en conocerlos! — le respondió muy animada.

—Soy Gary Oak, hola.

—Hola… — respondió el tercer integrante, con mucho desinterés.

—¡Te preguntaron el nombre, se mas educado! — le regañó muy molesta, pisándole un pie al mal educado, produciendo una mueca disimulada de dolor en el joven.

—Soy Mugen — dijo presentándose a regañadientes.

—Discúlpenlo — se excusó Dawn por la situación, muy apenada — no conoce mucho de educación.

—Está bien — le respondió nerviosa Hikari, intentando no incomodar a los jóvenes — no te preocupes, mi nombre es Hikari.

—Y yo me llamo Taichi — le respondió muy tranquilo, pero cambió su expresión extrañamente — ¿pero de dónde vienen? Fue como si hubiesen aparecido de la nada.

—Tal vez lo encuentren extraño, pero venimos de otra dimensión — respondió Gary muy incómodo.

— ¿De otra dimensión? — Taichi preguntó extrañado por la respuesta, viéndolo con algo de desconfianza.

—Te dije que sería extraño — Gary le confirmó lo raro de la respuesta muy nervioso.

— ¡Casi lo olvido! — Hikari agarró del brazo a su hermano con nervios — ¡lo sentimos, no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que irnos! — se excusó muy apurada, asustando a Taichi por el movimiento sorpresivo.

—No se preocupen, disculpen si los molestamos — Dawn les dijo apenada — ¿pero les podría preguntar algo?

— ¡Por supuesto, pero que sea rápido! — le respondió Hikari muy rápido, estaba muy incómoda con la situación.

— ¿Ustedes saben algo sobre cuatro guardianes?

— ¿Cuatro guardianes? — la pregunta de Dawn desconcertó a los hermanos Yagami, quienes se miraron perplejos, y cambiaron la mirada a los viajeros.

—Bueno — Gary agregó con algo de nervios por la extraña actitud de los hermanos — nos pidieron que busquemos la energía de los cuatro guardianes.

Pero en el momento que iba a responder Hikari, un fuerte pero corto temblor, comenzó y terminó casi al instante, pero con un ingrediente adicional; muy cerca de ellos, se formó un agujero en el suelo, del cual comenzaron a salir seres oscuros.

—¡ ¿Aquí también?! — exclamó en pregunta muy preocupado Gary.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! — Le preguntó algo asustado Taichi, no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero no podía ser bueno — ¡¿saben que son esas cosas?!

— ¡Esos seres! — Gary comenzó a responder con rabia — ¡también nos atacaron en el lugar donde vivimos! ¡Maldición, no creí que vinieran a este lugar!

De pronto, algunos seres comenzaron a avanzar con claras intenciones de atacar a nuestros amigos, pero sorpresivamente, antes que pudieran dar el primer golpe, el pequeño gato que Hikari tenía en sus brazos, comenzó a atacar a estos seres, sin conseguir dañarlos.

—¡Ese gato — comenzó a exclamar Dawn con mucha sorpresa — se mueve!

—Nos dijeron que venían de otra dimensión —le dijo de reojo Hikari con mucha suspicacia — que Gatomon se mueva, no debería serles una gran sorpresa.

— ¡Jejejeje, tienes razón! — le respondió muy nerviosa, mientras tomaba una de sus pokébolas — ¡sal Buneary, rayo hielo! — y apenas salió el Pokémon, disparo un rayo de hielo contra los seres oscuros.

—¡ ¿Qué son…?! — Iba a preguntar Hikari igual de sorprendida, pero la situación le hizo tomar otra decisión — mejor pregunto después — dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—¡ ¿Respóndannos, que son esos seres oscuros?! — preguntó Taichi muy exaltado.

— ¡Ojalá lo supiéramos — le respondió Gary, un poco molesto por la situación — pero por ellos estamos aquí!

Mientras Gary les explicaba a los desconocidos la nula información que tenia de lo que sucedía, Buneary y Gatomon peleaban contra estos seres sin mucho éxito, pero de pronto, entre tanto ataque, una katana cortó a los seres, eliminándolos con mucha facilidad.

— ¡Bah…! — Comenzó a reclamar Mugen con decepción — ¡esto es más fácil de lo que creía! — O al menos era lo que parecía, ya que más seres comenzaron a aparecer — ¡ ¿Qué, más de esas cosas?!

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Comenzó a preguntar Taichi, sin entender lo que sucedía — por más que ustedes atacaban, no les hacían daño, pero con un solo ataque con esa espada, los pudiste derrotar ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— ¡Es sencillo, un ataque sorpresa — comenzó a responder Mugen, concentrado en los seres que estaban muy cerca de ellos — están tan concentrados en nuestros ataques, que bajan su guardia, dejando su punto débil a la vista!

—Veo que lo que nos dijiste es cierto Gary — concluyó Taichi muy serio — y es peor de lo que parece, los demás los podrían ayudar, pero está muy lejos, íbamos a tomar el autobús, pero con este alboroto, no creo que alguno se acerque.

— ¡No te preocupes, eso es fácil de solucionar! — Gary tomó una pokébola, y la lanzó — ¡sal Moltres! — Desvió la mirada a Dawn, y le exclamó — ¡Dawn, ya sabes que hacer!

—Comprendo — dijo asintiendo, y lanzó otra de sus pokébolas — ¡sal Latios!

—¡Hikari — comenzó a decirle su hermano mayor — ve con Dawn a la casa de Izzi, explíquenle a los chicos lo que pasa, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, detendremos el mayor tiempo posible a esas cosas!

— ¡Si hermano! — Asintió y desvió la mirada a la peli azul — ¡Dawn, vámonos! — Dawn devolvió a Buneary a su pokébola, mientras Gary hizo aparecer a su Blastoise y Umbreon para continuar con el enfrentamiento.

Y sin perder más el tiempo, Hikari y Dawn subieron a Moltres y Latios respectivamente, y con mucha prisa partieron. Gracias a la velocidad que tomaron, a los pocos minutos llegaron a su destino.

— ¡Es en ese edificio! — dijo Hikari, señalando un edificio no muy lejano.

—¡Chicos, aterricemos cerca! — Y con mucha cautela, los Pokémon bajaron cerca del edificio — ¡gracias por todo Latios, regresa! — Después de dejar descansar a su Pokémon, se dirigió a Moltres — Gracias Moltres, ve a ayudar a Gary, por favor — el titán de fuego asintió, y emprendió vuelo al lugar de los hechos.

— ¿Dawn, te puedo preguntar algo? — preguntó la peli castaña, mientras comenzaron a avanzar hasta su destino.

—Imagino que me quieres preguntar — le respondió con suspicacia — te respondo de inmediato, se llaman Pokémon ¿y ese gatito que tienes? — le preguntó muy extrañada indicando al gato.

—Mi nombre es Gatomon, y gracias por la ayuda — le agradeció levantando una pata.

—¡Tu…, hablaste! — exclamó mientras pestañaba rápidamente, muy perpleja.

—Te vas a encontrar aquí con más Digimon, y todos hablan — le explicaba muy tranquila — ¡solo trata de no asustarte mucho ¿de acuerdo?! — le pidió algo nerviosa.

— ¡Je, está bien! — respondió algo nerviosa.

A los minutos, llegaron al departamento de Izzi; llamaron a la puerta y las recibió una señora, al parecer, era la dueña de casa.

—Buenos días señora Izumi — saludó con una reverencia Hikari.

—Hola Hikari, pasa por favor, te esperan los demás — la invitó a pasar, mientras notaba la presencia de la coordinadora — y veo que trajiste una amiga.

—Buenos días señora, mi nombre es Dawn — tambien saludando haciendo una reverencia.

—Los chicos nos pueden ayudar — comenzó a decirle a Dawn al oído — ¿Dónde están Izzi y los demás señora Izumi?

—Están adentro, en el cuarto de Izzi, pasen.

—Gracias — agradecieron al unísono.

Ambas se dirigieron directamente al cuarto del antes mencionado, quien los esperaba en la entrada del cuarto.

—Hasta que por fin llegan — exclamó un poco preocupado Izzi.

—Lo siento Izzi — Hikari se excusó muy nerviosa — tuvimos algunos problemas.

—No te preocupes… — pero no continuó su oración, al percatarse de quien la acompañaba — ¡¿Dónde está Taichi y quien es ella?! — le preguntó extrañado, indicando a la extraña.

—Se llama Dawn, y es el motivo por el que nos retrasamos, y la razón de que mi hermano no haya venido conmigo — le dijo rápidamente, muy seria y preocupada.

—Bueno — respondió entre confundido y aturdido, por lo que intentó retomar compostura — como ya sabes, mi nombre es Izzi, mucho gusto.

—Gracias, el gusto es mío.

— ¿Me podrían explicar que está sucediendo? —pregunto Izzi muy extrañado.

—Cuando estemos todos reunidos, te contaremos — el joven Izzi muy confundido por la respuesta, dejó entrar a las jóvenes, donde ya había al parecer, comenzado una reunión, ya que había otros jóvenes.

—Bueno Dawn, te los presento… — comenzó a presentar a los demás de izquierda a derecha — ellos son Takeru, Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, Ken, Joe, Sora y Yamato.

Una vez que Dawn se presentó a los demás, Izzi comenzó a preguntar a Hikari sobre el retraso que habían tenido, porque había llegado a su casa con Dawn y por qué aun no llegaba Taichi, por lo que las dos jóvenes comenzaron a contarles sobre los últimos acontecimientos, mas especifico, desde que salieron de casa, hasta ese momento.

—Ya veo — dijo secamente Izzi muy extrañado y preocupado — ¿Dawn, de dónde vienen ustedes?

—Venimos de otra dimensión, en ese lugar existe una región llamada Sinnoh.

—Ya veo — respondió muy confundido — ¿y cómo se trasladaron hasta aquí?

—Con la ayuda de Palkia.

— ¿Quién es Palkia? — para Izzi, esto ya era una emocionante recolección de datos, en especial por aquel ser que podía controlar las dimensiones a su voluntad.

—Palkia es un Pokémon que es capaz de controlar y viajar por distintas dimensiones, él fue quien creó todas las dimensiones, o por lo menos eso es lo que dicen las leyendas.

Durante el resto del tiempo, Dawn continuó respondiendo a las preguntas de todos, pero Hikari interrumpió la complicada situación.

—Ejem — Hikari tosió para llamar la atención de todos — chicos, no se desconcentren — dijo algo molesta — Dawn vino a buscar algo que le encomendaron para derrotar a esos seres y salvar las dimensiones — desvió la mirada a la aludida, y dedujo — y creo saber que es.

—Eso me dijiste antes de llegar ¿a qué te referías con eso? — Dawn aún no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, lo que, si era seguro, es que había caído en el lugar correcto.

—Viniste a buscar la energía de los cuatro guardianes ¿no es cierto?

—Así es — asintió, sin dejar de molestarle intriga.

—Creo que es la energía de las cuatro bestias sagradas del digimundo — concluyó muy acertada Hikari.

— ¿Las cuatro bestias sagradas del digimundo?

—Así es — comenzó a explicar Miyako — las bestias que protegen las cuatro direcciones del digimundo, norte, sur, este, oeste.

—¡ ¿Ustedes los conocen?! — les preguntó Dawn con clara sorpresa.

—Por supuesto — le respondió Hikari directamente — ya nos ayudaron en una ocasión.

—¡Eso es excelente, veo que nos topamos exactamente con las personas que buscábamos! — Exclamo con mucha alegría — ¡ ¿nos podrían ayudar, por favor?! — comenzó a rogar algo angustiada Dawn.

Todos se quedaron mirando muy nerviosos a la joven; algo si era cierto, sus intenciones eran buenas y claras, por lo que todos tomaron una sola decisión.

—¡Por supuesto, te ayudaremos! — respondieron todos al unísono; podía ser arriesgado ayudar a una extraña, pero con toda esa información proporcionada por la coordinadora, decir que no, sería peor.

—¡Gracias! — exclamó con mucha alegría, tomando de las manos a Hikari, saltando de alegría.

—No es necesario que te emociones tanto — pidió nerviosa, haciendo de Dawn parara casi al instante, sonrojándose muy apenada.

—Lo siento — se disculpó muy apenada.

—Descuida — Hikari dijo en tono conciliador — de todos modos, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos ir a ese lugar.

— ¡¿Y cuándo nos vamos?! — preguntó aun emocionada.

—¡Ahora mismo! — respondió Miyako con igual ímpetu, dando a conocer un extraño dispositivo en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó extrañada Dawn por tan raro objeto, dispositivo, o lo que fuera.

—Es un digivice, esto servirá para ir al digimundo — la peli morada giró a la pantalla de la computadora, apuntó a esta con su digivice, y gritó fuertemente — ¡puerta al digimundo, ábrete!

Por lo general, gracias al digivice, pueden viajar al digimundo a voluntad, pero en esta ocasión, por razones extrañas, el portal no se abrió.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — Dawn preguntó a Hikari, sin quitar la vista de la peli morada, como dudando de su cordura.

—Intentando abrir la puerta al digimundo — le respondió algo nerviosa — íbamos a pedirle a las bestias sagradas que te ayudaran, pero por lo visto, no podremos, por alguna razón, el portal no se abre — sentencio muy extrañada, buscando alguna explicación lógica, si es que se le podía decir así.

—Ya veo — respondió sin entender mucho la situación — ¿y alguien sabe por qué no se abre? — era exactamente lo que todos se preguntaban, nadie podía explicarlo con claridad, pero no fue la solución, hasta que una voz comenzó a resonar en el ambiente.

—Lo sentimos, pero no podrán trasladarse a donde quieren ir, por lo general lo podrían hacer a voluntad, pero hemos tenido que controlar las dimensiones, ya que he trasladado a muchos a distintas dimensiones, y no puedo permitir que haya un desequilibrio — la sorpresa fue grande en todos, menos Dawn, y claro, ya conocía de quien era la voz.

—¡ ¿Quién está hablando?! — pregunto Hikari casi asustada y sorprendida.

—Él es Palkia, del que les hable hace un rato — les respondió con total tranquilidad, para volver la atención al Pokémon dimensional — ¿entonces qué haremos?

—No puedo trasladarme al lugar donde están, pero tampoco puedo dejar que se trasladen de una dimensión a otra, conversare la situación con Satoshi, espero que los pueda ayudar, solo tengan algo de paciencia por favor.

—De acuerdo, te esperaremos — Dawn sólo suspiró, y dijo en voz alta — ya comenzamos con los problemas.

Tal vez no lo sabía Dawn, pero esto era sólo un detalle en comparación a lo que enfrentarían; por lógica, lo que atacó a Ash, May y los demás, también los atacaría, corrección, ya ocurrió el primer ataque ¿pero será tan feroz como los movimientos de Elix y Apolo?

Después de unos 10 largos minutos, Palkia volvió a entablar conversación con Dawn y los demás.

—Satoshi ira hacia dónde están, pero tendrán que esperar hasta mañana.

—De acuerdo — respondió la pelíazul sin chistar.

—Mientras tanto descansen y preparen algún plan de ataque, ya que todos están siendo atacados por esos seres — recomendó Palkia, al parecer, ya enterado de la situación en aquel lugar.

—Está bien, entonces esperaremos hasta mañana.

—Y disculpen las molestias que les hemos dado, deben tener suficiente con haberlos escogido para recolectar esos objetos.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos, igual hubiésemos aceptado — dijo Dawn muy triunfante, pero su rostro comenzó a denotar mucha preocupación — solo espero que Ash esté bien — se dijo muy quebradiza.

—No te preocupes por él — le respondió a voz alta, de modo que todos oyeran — él está mucho mejor que todos nosotros — el comentario sonrojó de pena a Dawn, cosa de la que todos se percataron; al parecer, Dawn sentía algo especial por el joven, por cómo se comportó por tal simple comentario — apenas tenga noticias de Satoshi, volveremos a tomar comunicación, nos vemos.

—Estás roja — comentó Hikari con algo de preocupación, posando una mano en su frente — pero no tienes fiebre — quitó su mano, y se cruzó de brazos — eso quiere decir que… — su mirada de preocupación, se tornó muy picarona y maliciosa — ¡fue lo que dijo Palkia ¿verdad?!

—Sí…, eso creo… — respondió aún más roja que antes, intentando ocultar su rostro infructuosamente.

— ¡¿Estas preocupada por tu novio?! — ahora le preguntó más tranquila, pero sin quitar su aire pícaro.

—¡No… — comenzó a negar desesperada, agitando sus manos frente a ella — Ash no es mi novio!

—Mejor vamos a conversar afuera — dijo mirando a los demás de reojo, que veían casi interesados la conversación — mucho metiche y poca privacidad — sentenció de reojo.

—¡ ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo escuchar?! — exclamó algo molesto Daisuke.

—Claro que no, pero conversar las dos solas, es mejor que contarle a todo el mundo nuestra privacidad — solo desvió su mirada a Dawn, y le preguntó — ¿no crees?

—Tranquila Hikari — le respondió muy incómoda y con mucha pena — no te preocupes, no pasa nada — en eso, la puerta al cuarto se abrió, entrando muy triunfantes los tres que estaban peleando.

—¡Llegaron chicos — exclamó más tranquila Hikari — ¿cómo les fue?!

— ¡Fue muy fácil! — respondió engreídamente Gary; y no era para menos, terminaron sin ningún rasguño.

En esos instantes, el cielo se despejó, dando a indicar que no llovería más, y al parecer, no aparecerían más seres oscuros, lo que tranquilizo en algo a nuestros amigos.

Pero más que tranquilizarlos, debería preocuparlos, ya que era muy extraño.

El grupo de Dawn fue atacado apenas al llegar, y con algunas trabas; no podían obtener la energía de las bestias sagradas, ya que Palkia estaba controlando las dimensiones, y sólo él podía abrir y cerrar portales, por lo que Satoshi iría a ayudarlos ¿podrá el Equipo Rocket salir con vida del árbol del origen? ¿Cuál será la otra forma de crear la piedra filosofal? ¿Por qué Lisa se parece tanto a Misty? ¿Cómo podrá ayudar Satoshi a Dawn y los demás? ¿Por qué en estos lugares terminan tan rápido los desastres naturales y casi no hay seres oscuros, los famosos soldados de la luz? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de esta historia, ya que, a partir de ahora, las cosas serán más raras y ocultas, y muchos secretos serán revelados.

Continuará…


	11. La aparición de las guerreras elementale

**Capítulo 11: "La aparición de las guerreras elementales"**

Como recordarán, en el capítulo anterior, una chica muy parecida a Misty llamada Lisa, fue a pedirles ayuda a Ed y Al, ya que su pueblo había sido invadido por, al parecer, los soldados de la luz, a lo que nuestros héroes aceptaron ayudarla, lo que no sabían, es que les esperaba una gran sorpresa en ese lugar.

—Si te costó trabajo salir de ese lugar, quiere decir que debe estar plagado de esos seres — comentó Ed muy pensante, tratando de darle la vuelta a un plan de infiltración.

—Así es — le confirmó Lisa.

—Eso quiere decir que, si vamos a infiltrarnos, debemos hacerlo con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Y cómo lo haremos hermano? — preguntó Al, tambien tratando de buscar una solución.

—Eso no es problema — respondió Brock, mientras asistía a uno de sus Pokémon — ¡sal, Steelix!

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan? — le preguntó Ed, con mucha curiosidad.

—Haremos que Steelix haga un túnel bajo tierra — comenzó a explicar el criador — nos acercaremos lo que más se pueda, y entraremos directamente al corazón del pueblo.

—Ya entiendo — dijo Ed muy serio —. Pero, ¿cómo sabrás donde está el corazón del pueblo sin equivocarte?

—Yo me sé el pueblo de memoria, puedo hacerles un mapa — aportó Lisa, así resolviendo el último inconveniente.

—Excelente — celebró Brock — entonces preparemos todo para partir.

Después de preparar los últimos detalles, no solo de la misión de infiltración, sino tambien de sus recursos necesarios, partieron al pueblo atacado. Aún el sol estaba a medio cielo, sólo calculando cuanto se demorarían, llegarían al anochecer a su punto de inicio.

Las dudas aún invadían en nuestros amigos, pero para Brock y Duplica, conocer a Lisa había sido lo más curioso, y era inevitable tener curiosidad de alguien que se parecía tanto a su amiga peli naranja de Cerulean.

—Es increíble el parecido que tienes con nuestra amiga Misty, Lisa — le comentó Brock, aún sin salir del asombro.

— ¿Ah? — la aludida no atinó a decir nada, de hecho, aún se preguntaba quién era esa tal Misty.

—Eso es cierto, es increíble — agregó Duplica.

— ¿Lisa, cuánta gente vive en el pueblo? — preguntó Brock, más por curiosidad.

—Pese a que es pequeño, hay unos dos mil habitantes — decía Lisa, con bastante orgullo del lugar donde vivía.

— ¿Dos mil? — comenzó a preguntar muy preocupado Ed.

— ¿Qué sucede Ed? — preguntó Brock muy preocupado; la cara de Ed no era exactamente de tranquilidad.

—Como les dije, para crear la piedra filosofal se necesitan de seres humanos vivos, mientras más personas se sacrifiquen, más poderosa será la piedra — no más el tono de voz de Ed, sino el saber que podrían estar planeando algo con esa gente, aterraba al grupo — tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿No me digas que…? — Brock quería dar sus suposiciones, pero el mismo se detuvo por miedo a lo que iba a decir.

—Espero que esté equivocado.

— ¿Cuántas personas saben crear la piedra filosofal? — preguntó Duplica muy seria.

—Casi nadie — le contó Ed un poco pensativo — es información privada y clasificada de los militares.

—O sea que trabajas para los militares — concluyó Brock al joven Ed, quién sólo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado.

—Así es — le respondió muy desanimado el alquimista de acero — tuve que hacerme perro de los militares para saber cómo crear esa maldita piedra.

—No tienes por qué culparte por eso — comenzó a decir Brock, posando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Ed — no sabías como crear la piedra filosofal, pero cuando lo averiguaste… — tomó una pequeña pausa para buscar las palabras correctas, siendo la idea que Ed viera su coraje y rectitud — ¡Nadie quiere sacrificar a los seres vivos por ambiciones propias, pero también hay personas que no les importa la vida de otros, con tal de cumplir sus ambiciones!

— ¡No te preocupes — continuó Duplica, mientras se le acercó, quedando casi pegada al joven — el destino lo quiso así y hay que saber enfrentar todo lo que nos tira, por muy duro que sea, pero también puedes cambiarlo! — La joven puso su mano derecha en su mentón, muy pensante — por ejemplo ¿alguna vez imaginaste conocer a personas de otra dimensión?

— ¡Ni en la peor de mis locuras! — le contestó Ed arqueando sus cejas.

—Míralo así — complementó Brock — no fue sorpresa para ti ver a Lugia, pese a que jamás habías visto un ser de ese tipo, tal vez, el hecho que hayas vivido tantas cosas, no solo te ha servido para que nada te sorprenda, tambien te ha servido para lograr asimilar para bien lo desconocido.

— ¡Es cierto chicos, creo que estoy acostumbrado a toda cosa rara, jejejeje! — Ed sólo rio entre feliz y nervioso.

—Chicos — interrumpió Lisa — falta poco para llegar, a partir de aquí comienza la línea de defensa de esos seres raros.

—Comencemos entonces — Brock tomó la pokébola del Pokémon serpiente de acero, y la lanzó — ¡sal, Steelix! — Y el Pokémon salió dando su peculiar gruñido — ¡Steelix, cava un túnel — el criador indico hacía su frente, dando a conocer la dirección a seguir — en esa dirección!

— ¿Y cómo sabrá el camino a tomar si irá bajo tierra? — preguntó Ranma, dejando curiosos a todos.

—Ya sabía que preguntarían algo así — dijo muy sonriente Duplica, mientras se retiraba, escondiéndose detrás de unos árboles y arbustos, y saliendo una copia de la peli naranja — ¡hola, soy Lisa!

—¡Increíble, que buen disfraz! — exclamó sorprendido Ed, para después caer en que estaba pensando Brock y Duplica — ¡Ya entendí, es un excelente plan!

Así, Duplica disfrazada de Lisa, comenzó a caminar hacia el oeste; la idea era clara y precisa, la imitadora caminaría en dirección al pueblo afectado, dando a conocer a Steelix la dirección a tomar, gracias a que el Pokémon de acero tenía la habilidad de detectar los movimientos terrestres, aun estando a muchos metros de profundidad.

Después de caminar un largo trecho, por fin había llegado a las líneas enemigas; en el entorno se veía muchos seres oscuros pululando, era muy peligroso salir si no se tenía cuidado.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Duplica y Steelix habían empezado con su infiltración, de hecho, ya había caído la noche, por lo que Duplica decidió esconderse dentro de la ciudad. El punto final del túnel, era una casa que estaba exactamente en el centro del poblado.

— ¡Perfecto, la primera parte del plan fue un éxito! — celebró en silencio Duplica — será mejor quedarme aquí, ya es de noche, lo mejor es que examine la situación para cuando lleguen los chicos — miró dentro del túnel, y vio al Pokémon de acero — ¡Steelix, ve con Brock, que yo me quedaré aquí, no te preocupes! — el Pokémon asintió, y comenzó su viaje de regreso.

Mientras, Brock y los demás esperaban con algo de ansias y nervios a Duplica y Steelix, siendo éste el único en aparecer.

— ¿Todo listo Steelix? — el Pokémon solo le asintió a Brock.

— ¿Y dónde está Duplica? — preguntaba Lisa, intentando encontrarla dentro del agujero.

—Seguramente se quedó en el pueblo — comentó Brock, intentando adivinar que iba a hacer, en especial en un lugar así — se está arriesgando mucho quedándose allá, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, será mejor dormir para partir mañana temprano.

—De acuerdo — exclamaron los alquimistas, la peli naranja y el chico de cabello negro.

Después de preparar el lugar para descansar, en específico, dentro del agujero hecho por Steelix, comieron, con excepción de Al curiosamente, y partieron a dormir, no sin antes camuflar el agujero con la ayuda de Ed y su alquimia, para prepararse para el día siguiente.

Curiosamente, lo que no sabían los chicos, es que necesitaban a los hermanos Elric para crear la piedra ¿acaso sería un plan del general de la luz de ese lugar?

—Buenas noches chicos — despidió Brock.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto con el equipo de Dawn…

Dawn se encontraba en un gran predicamento, no podían hacer mucho por el momento, por lo que decidieron esperar hasta el día siguiente, ya que iría Satoshi a ayudarlos. Al parecer Satoshi…

—¡…nos tendrá que dar una explicación! — exclamó Dawn, muy molesta.

— ¡¿Eh?! — el gruñido de la muchacha llamó la atención de todos.

— ¡Satoshi será muy bueno, pero si sabía que iba a ocurrir esto ¿Por qué nos manda así sin más?! — preguntaba dudando de la inteligencia del que los había mandado.

— ¡Cálmate Dawn — comenzó a orar Gary — a lo mejor él no sabía que ocurriría algo así, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, él no es de improvisar sus acciones!

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? — preguntaba Hikari, buscando una solución rápida, a sabiendas que no existía.

— ¿Qué tal si salen a conocer la ciudad? — Les aconsejó Taichi — no tiene ningún sentido que estén aquí encerrados, además, no creo que vuelvan a aparecer esos seres oscuros.

—No es mala idea — dijo Hikari, apoyando la idea de su hermano — ¿se animan?

—¡Por supuesto! — Dawn aprobó con muchísimo entusiasmo — ¿y los centros comerciales? — preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—¡Por cantidades! — le respondió la peli castaña, aún más entusiasta que antes.

— ¡¿Quién nos acompaña?! — preguntó Dawn con un ánimo aún mayor, como si no existiese techo para algo así.

La propuesta no gustó a ningún hombre, todos negándose casi al instante, pero las chicas decidieron por todos, por lo que, obligados por las buenas, el de la grandiosa idea, Taichi, su casi hermano, por decirlo de alguna forma, Takeru, y Gary, sólo por qué era a quién le tenía más confianza Dawn, tuvieron que aceptar tamaña epopeya, tal vez más difícil que lo que les espera, o quizás…

Las chicas compraban todo lo que les gustaba, qué era casi todo, donde había una oferta, no había ser vivo que las alcanzaran, y los chicos, mejor ni mencionarlo. Después de muchas compras, y miles de bolsas que cargaban los chicos…

— ¡¿Ya compraste todo lo que necesitabas?! — preguntó entre curiosa y emocionada Dawn.

— ¡Si! — Respondió Hikari, tan emocionada como su compañera de compras — ¿y tú?

— ¡Por supuesto!

—¡Qué bueno! — respondieron muy agotados los tres acompañantes, ya no queriendo más.

— ¡¿Dijeron algo?! — preguntaron las dos chicas, envueltas de un aura maligna, mirándolos maléficamente.

—No, nada — respondieron con mucho miedo.

—Gracias por cargar nuestras bolsas, chicos — agradeció sonriendo Dawn — me dio sed ¿tomamos algo? — todos la miraron extrañados, pero asintieron, al fin, tambien estaban sedientos.

Después de comprar unos refrescos y algo para comer, se sirvieron a una de las mesas del patio de comidas.

— ¿Cómo es de dónde vienes? — Preguntó Hikari, queriendo saciar su curiosidad — ¿Esos animales son comunes por dónde vives?

—No son animales — le respondió Dawn, desinteresada del error de Hikari — que se llaman Pokémon, y si son muy comunes.

—Disculpen Dawn, Gary — irrumpió Taichi — ¿para qué necesitan la energía de las cuatro bestias sagradas con exactitud?

—Como les habíamos dicho — respondió muy seria Dawn — la necesitamos para parar los desastres naturales que están sucediendo, y al parecer, detener a esos seres raros.

—Por lo menos — continuó Gary — eso es lo que tenemos entendido, no nos dijeron mucho, pero todo parece ser muy serio — pero en sus propias palabras, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle — a propósito, es extraño que todo esté tan tranquilo.

—Es cierto — complementó Dawn — en nuestra dimensión caía un diluvio, no paraba de llover — hizo una pequeña pausa, y concluyó — a lo mejor no ocurre lo mismo en otras dimensiones.

En eso, se acercó una de las meseras, pero como estaban tan entretenidos en la conversación, no se percataron de su presencia, pero cuando habló, la sorpresa comenzó…

—Disculpen jóvenes ¿se les ofrece algo más? — preguntó la dependiente a los comensales.

—No señorita, muchas gra… — decía muy tranquila Dawn, pero al momento de mirar a la joven, cayó de la silla.

— ¿Qué te sucede Dawn? — Le preguntó Gary, ante su vergonzoso actuar — disculpe a mi… — iba a iniciar su disculpa, pero al ver a la joven, cayó en el por qué el actuar de su compañera — ¡No puede ser!

— ¿Qué les sucede chicos? — Les preguntó muy preocupado Takeru — disculpe señorita, muchas gracias, creo que nos retiramos.

—Aquí tienen su cuenta, muchas gracias por su compra, con su permiso me retiro — dijo sonriendo, mientras se retiraba.

— ¿Qué les sucedió chicos? — Taichi les preguntó muy extrañado del actuar de Dawn y Gary.

—Ni yo lo se aun — respondió Dawn, media confundida, media avergonzada — mejor vámonos, necesito descansar.

—Estoy de acuerdo — apoyó Gary.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y Takeru ya debía irse a su casa, ya que ésta quedaba bastante lejos, despidiéndose de todos, pero aún quedaba un pequeño detalle.

—Creo que no tienen algún lugar donde quedarse — comentó Hikari algo nerviosa.

—Pues no — Dawn comentó avergonzada — ¿Qué hacemos?

—No se preocupen, quédense en nuestra casa — les invitó Taichi.

— ¿No los molestaremos? — preguntó Gary, incómodo por la invitación.

—No se preocupen chicos — respondió Taichi, dejando más tranquilos a Dawn y Gary.

— ¿Y Mugen? — preguntó muy curiosa Dawn.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa, le avisaremos a Izzi para que se quede en su casa a dormir, no se preocupen — respondió Hikari, solucionando el problema.

Apenas llegaron a la residencia de la familia Yagami, llamaron a Izzi por lo pactado, quien acepto sin mayores inconvenientes. Después de cenar, partieron a dormir, pero el día siguiente, sería muy duro para ellos.

* * *

...

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Mientras el equipo de Dawn se preparaba para la llegada de Satoshi, el equipo de Brock ya trabajaba en la infiltración.

* * *

...

* * *

Desde muy temprano, Brock y los demás se prepararon para la infiltración, llevaban un buen trecho del túnel avanzado, hasta que notaron como un ser oscuro se les acercaba.

— ¡Con que aquí estaban! — les exclamó el ser con sorpresa.

— ¡Rayos, nos descubrieron! — soltó Ed con rabia, creyendo que todo lo que habían hecho, había sido inútil.

—Ed, soy yo — dijo una voz ya más familiar.

— ¿Duplica? — preguntó dudoso Brock.

— ¡Por supuesto — exclamó la disfrazada, quitándose este en un abrir y cerrar los ojos — ¿a quién más esperabas?!

— ¡Jejejeje, tienes razón, por un momento pensamos que ya nos habían descubierto! — respondió Brock aún sorprendido.

— Lo siento chicos, no fue mi intención — se disculpó Duplica, soltando una sonrisa — ya revisé todo el pueblo — empezó a decir muy seria — está lleno de esos seres, será difícil internarse sin que nos vean a todos, a menos que se disfracen — terminó de decir, mientras mostraba unos trajes.

—Sí que estabas bien preparada — le felicitó Brock — comencemos.

La idea de Duplica de infiltrarse disfrazado de aquellos seres era excelente, salvo un pequeño detalle.

— ¿Al, no te vas a poner el traje? — le preguntó Duplica muy curiosa.

—Creo que debimos decirlo desde un principio — Ed suspiró, y explicó la inconveniencia que los aquejaba, muy triste — Al es solo una armadura, lo único que hay dentro es su alma, ese fue nuestro castigo por intentar revivir a nuestra madre.

—Lo siento, no sabía… — fue lo único que atinó a decir Duplica, arrepentida de haber preguntado algo tan banal, según ella.

—No te preocupes, Duplica — le dijo Al, tranquilizándola.

Luego de caminar el largo túnel, dentro de la casa donde terminaba este, comenzaron a planificar que haría cada uno.

—Nos separaremos — comenzó a explicar Brock — así abarcaremos más terreno, si encuentran a alguien escondido, tráiganlo aquí — los demás asintieron a la instrucción — nos reuniremos dentro de una hora aquí mismo ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo!

* * *

...

* * *

Veamos qué pasa con el equipo de Dawn…

Ya todos estaban listos para partir, solo faltaba que llegara Satoshi; eran las diez de la mañana, y todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Izzi.

— ¿A qué hora va a llegar su amigo Satoshi? — preguntó Izzi, terminando de preparar todo para el viaje.

—No lo sé, espero que llegue pronto — le respondió Gary, confiando en la siempre puntualidad de su viejo amigo.

Cuatro horas después…

—¡ Jajajaja, volviste a perder Dawn! — Izzi, al parecer, volvía a burlarse de la mala suerte de la coordinadora.

—Menos mal que es un juego sin apuesta, sino tendría que irme sin absolutamente nada encima — dijo resignada Dawn, sin saber si era mala suerte, o simplemente era mala para los juegos de cartas.

— ¡No puedo creer que fueras tan mala! — añadió a la burla Gary.

—¡Cállate Gary Oak! — le gruñó al investigador, en su papel de mala perdedora.

En eso, el timbre de la casa sonó, por lo que Izzi atendió al llamado.

—Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Gary Oak? — preguntó el joven que recién llegaba.

— Tú debes ser Satoshi, ¿verdad?

—Así es — el joven que tanto esperaban, se presentó simplemente asintiendo.

—Pasa, te esperábamos.

Una vez adentro, quiso empezar de una buena vez, no quería perder más el tiempo, pero el recibimiento no fue exactamente el esperado.

— ¡No me van a convencer, no voy a seguir jugan…! — siguió reclamando Dawn, ya que no quería más humillación, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Izzi.

—Perdón por interrumpir chicos, pero llegó quien esperábamos.

—Hola chicos, como… — iba a empezar a saludar, pero ver a Dawn dirigirse a él, con pie de plomo, lo calló al instante.

—¡ ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?! — le preguntó amenazante, queriendo asesinarlo.

— ¡Bueno — comenzó a responder muerto de susto — yo también tengo cosas que hacer!

—¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes de mandarnos aquí — siguió Dawn, gritoneándole aún peor — donde estamos atascados sin poder hacer nada, además perdí hasta mi ropa interior!

— ¡Disculpa, se me paso ese detalle! — trató de excusarse, y tontamente preguntando por lo último que dijo la pelíazul — ¿Cómo es eso que perdiste tu ropa interior?

La pequeña Dawn no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho por su ira, por lo que la pregunta la avergonzó, notándose en su rojo rostro.

—Déjalo Satoshi, no tiene importancia — le comentó Gary, algo ofuscado — aunque — ya le hablaba con mucha picardía a Dawn — igual hubiese preferido el juego con apuesta.

—¡ ¿Qué dijiste?! — ya no le gritó furiosa, ahora le gritó irritada, las venas de su sien no podían estar más hinchadas.

— ¡Nada! — le dijo aterrado de miedo Gary; quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Más te vale — le amenazó Dawn, un poco menos irritada, pero solo un poco.

Los demás se intimidaron con solo verla, lo más sensato, era abrir la boca sólo para respirar, y siquiera.

—Bueno — quiso tomar la palabra Satoshi, intentando retomar compostura — Palkia me explicó todo, por lo que abriré temporalmente la puerta al digimundo.

— ¿Y cómo sabes del digimundo? — Taichi le preguntó a Satoshi muy curioso, y con algo de sospecha.

—Ya les dije que Palkia me explicó todo — le respondió mirándolo de reojo, ya que era la segunda vez que lo decía — y segundo — sólo metió su mano derecha a su bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un aparato muy extraño — por esto.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste ese digivice? — ya Taichi preguntaba con mucha intriga ¿cómo tenía tanto o más contacto alguien de otra dimensión que ellos, que eran, y fueron, los niños elegidos del digimundo?

— ¿Tiene alguna importancia ahora? — la respuesta descolocó a todos ¿Por qué andaba con tanto secretismo Satoshi? — puedo mandarlos, pero solo cuatro personas ¿Quiénes irán?

Vaya problema, sólo podían ir cuatro personas, por lo que se decidió de la forma más fácil…

—¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! — era todo lo que repetían, mientras decidían con el antiguo juego de tres símbolos. Satoshi miraba la escena algo desconcertado, y nervioso.

Al final, los ganadores fueron Dawn, Gary, Taichi y Hikari.

— ¿Ya terminaron? — preguntó Satoshi algo nervioso.

—¡Si! — celebraron los ganadores.

—Cielos — Satoshi sólo suspiró — vámonos — tomó el digivice que tenía, y apuntó a la pantalla, mientras decía — ¡ábrete, puerta al digimundo!

Y la puerta se abrió por unos segundos, llevándose a los cinco jóvenes al digimundo.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, con el grupo de Brock…

Ya había pasado una hora, y Brock, Duplica y Edward se encontraban reunidos en su base secreta. Durante la inspección al pueblo, solo encontraron seres malignos, ningún habitante, puesto que, al parecer, todos estaban en…

—…la biblioteca de la ciudad — decía Duplica, dando a conocer sus descubrimientos — pero extrañamente, esta sin guardias ese lugar, es muy raro.

—A lo mejor se encuentran confiados porque es muy difícil acceder al pueblo — intentó explicar Ed.

—Pero cuando los enfrentamos antes de llegar a Sinnoh — comenzó a recordar Brock — fueron muy fáciles de derrotar, esto es muy raro.

—Vayamos a la biblioteca entonces — concluyó Ed — allí sabremos qué es lo que pasa aquí.

El recorrido fue muy tranquilo, y estando disfrazados lo hacía más fácil, era como si estos seres estuvieran ciegos. Después de caminar un buen trecho, llegaron al frontis de la biblioteca, y como lo había dicho Duplica, estaba sin guardias, por lo que se acercaron hasta la puerta, la cual extrañamente estaba sin cerradura, por lo que no les costó trabajo abrirla.

—Duplica — preguntó muy curioso Ed — ¿Cómo supiste que aquí tenían a todas las personas?

—Cuando llegué, me dedique a revisar todo el pueblo para analizar la situación, y sin querer, escuché una conversación que tenían dos de esos seres, y uno le dijo al otro que fuera a la biblioteca a ver sus presas, después que se separaron, lo seguí hasta la biblioteca, pero lo extraño, es que paso mucho tiempo, de hecho, jamás salió.

— ¿Cómo que jamás salió? — Ed preguntó muy extrañado, no tenía sentido lo que decía la peliverde — ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste vigilando?

—Unos treinta minutos — hizo una pausa la imitadora, y retomo la palabra, tambien muy extrañada de la situación — hasta a mí me pareció extraño, en especial por que la biblioteca no es tan grande como para tomarse tanto en revisar.

El interior de la biblioteca estaba en penumbras, sólo se guiaban gracias a una tenue luz salía de un punto de la biblioteca; caminaron hasta ésta, y con lo que Ed y los demás se encontró, fue una gran habitación, lugar donde provenía la luz, donde al parecer estaban todos los pueblerinos, entre ellos, una persona que ya conocía Ed.

— ¡Con que aquí estaba Scar — exclamó de sorpresa Ed — ¿Por qué lo habrán traído aquí?!

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó Brock.

—Sí, lo buscábamos por todas partes, pero por alguna extraña razón había desaparecido, bueno, ahora sabemos dónde se encontraba.

De pronto, Scar comenzó a despertar, logrando ver a los tres intrusos, pero la presencia de Ed, le alertó más la atención.

—¡Edward Elric, debes salir rápido de aquí, es una trampa! — le exclamó Scar muy alarmado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Ed, sin entender lo que decía.

— ¡Ellos, están en busca de la piedra filosofal!

—¡ ¿Qué?! — exclamaron los tres jóvenes a la vez.

—¡ ¿Y ellos como saben de la piedra?! — Ed preguntó con algo de terror, sus suposiciones eran correctas.

—No lo sé, sólo me trajeron y me dijeron que me necesitaban para la creación de la piedra.

— ¿Acaso tú sabes hacer esa maldita piedra? — le preguntó Ed aún más preocupado.

—Así es, pero lo más extraño, es que no sé cómo supieron que yo podía crearla.

Mientras tanto, Al y Ranma estaban en su improvisada base con Lisa, pero de pronto, los seres oscuros comenzaron a atacar el lugar donde estaban.

—¡Rayos, nos encontraron! — exclamó con rabia Ranma.

— ¿Pero por qué recién nos atacan ahora? — la pregunta de Al descolocó a Ranma, era cierto lo que decía.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es raro — explicaba Al, mientras detenía a los seres con la ayuda de la alquimia — están apareciendo como si hubiesen esperado algo, seguro desde hace mucho sabían que estábamos aquí.

—Es cierto — Ranma le vio sentido a todo lo que dijo Al — por ahora concentrémonos en alejar a estas cosas — miró detrás de él, y vio a una Lisa con mucho miedo, en posición sumisa — ¡Lisa, quédate detrás mío!

— ¡Si! — exclamó desesperada la peli naranja.

Pero el efecto defensivo del acto alquímico se desvanecía por causa de los constantes ataques de estos seres; no tardó en desaparecer por completo la muralla creada por Al, dejándolos expuestos, no tenían más salida que atacar; tanto Al y Ranma atacaban, pero por desgracia, era en vano, ya que no recibían daño.

—¡ ¿Cómo que era sencillo derrotar a estos seres?! — Comenzó a quejarse Ranma por los nulos resultados — ¡Por más que los atacamos, no les hacemos nada de daño!

Pero ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba, sin que se dieran cuenta, Lisa atacó a Ranma y a Al, dejándolos fuera de combate.

—Excelente trabajo — les exclamó a los seres, para después mirar a Ranma y a Al maliciosamente — y a ustedes dos, gracias por venir a ayudarnos.

—¡ ¿Quién eres tú realmente?! — le preguntó con mucha rabia Ranma.

— ¡Creo que ya es hora de terminar esta farsa! — concluyó Lisa.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, iniciando una fuerte lluvia; lo que vieron los dos jóvenes, los dejo boquiabiertos, Lisa comenzó a transformar solo su vestimenta, unas botas que llegaban hasta mitad de pierna, unos shorts, y un peto que le quedaba holgado; extrañamente, seguía pareciéndose a Misty, solo que ahora, con un traje azul oscuro, y el pelo suelto.

—Bueno chicos, me presento con mi verdadera identidad, mi nombre es Aqua, y soy uno de los generales de los guerreros de la luz, y soy conocida por controlar el elemento agua — dijo la guerrera elemental del agua, de forma muy brusca.

— ¡¿Guerreros de la luz, que es lo que quieren?! — preguntó muy desafiante Al.

— ¡Solo queremos crear una nueva realidad sobre todo lo que existe, y necesitamos la piedra filosofal para cumplir nuestra misión, pero antes, tenemos que eliminar a todo ser vivo que sea productor de maldad, o sea a los seres humanos!

— ¡Ustedes sólo son tipos sedientos de poder! — le reclamó Ranma.

—¡Tú no sabes que es lo que queremos hacer, será mejor que te calles, si no quieres que te dé una paliza! — Exclamó Aqua llena de resentimiento — ¡lo siento Ranma, Alphonse, pero tengo que hacerles una visita a sus amiguitos!

Después de terminar de hablar, Aqua salió volando, literalmente, a una gran velocidad hacia la biblioteca, no sin antes de entrar, volver a su disfraz de Lisa.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Dawn…

Ya en el digimundo, Satoshi les explicó sobre un aspecto de su ayuda, y de lo que tenían que hacer.

—Por favor, presten atención — la voz de Satoshi hizo que los cuatro lo miraran — tengo que volver a Pallet Town, por lo que les prestaré temporalmente la energía de mi digivice para que puedan volver — hizo una pausa algo larga, y continuó — escúchenme, apenas tengan el poder de las cuatro bestias sagradas, regresan de inmediato al templo de Dialga y Palkia.

— ¡De acuerdo! — tanto Gary como Dawn, respondieron al unísono.

—Con su permiso, me retiro.

Y después de una fuerte luz que se produjo, Satoshi desapareció.

De esta forma, el grupo de Dawn, Gary, Taichi y Hikari junto a Gatomon, partieron a su destino, pero antes que pudieran dar el primer paso, aparecieron en frente de ellos dos seres, un insecto rojo y una especie de dinosaurio amarillo de pequeño tamaño.

—¡Taichi, Hikari, por aquí! — les llamo el ser amarillo.

— ¡¿Agumon, Tentomon, que hacen aquí?! — les preguntó Taichi ¿Que harían exactamente en un lugar así?

—Nos mandaron a llevarlos con Shinlonmon — contestó Agumon, mientras los dos seres digitales se acercaban.

— ¿Y quién los mando? — preguntó Hikari, muy intrigada.

—Les parecerá extraño — contestó Tentomon — pero ellos mismos llegaron a nosotros, y nos pidieron que los lleváramos con ellos.

— ¿Taichi, crees que ellos sepan algo de lo que ocurre? — preguntó algo preocupada Dawn.

—Eso lo averiguaremos cuando conversemos con Shinlonmon, ahora vámonos.

Al parecer, el camino era muy largo, ya que llevaban mucho caminando, tanto era, que el ambiente cambió de un desierto a un hermoso bosque; el encontrar un lago fue como una bendición, ya estaban exhaustos, por lo que decidieron descansar por un momento.

— ¡¿Cuánto hemos caminado?! — preguntaba Dawn, mientras se recostaba en el suelo, cansada.

—Como 2 horas — le respondió Gary, haciendo un cálculo para él, preciso — ¿no me digas qua ya te cansaste? — le preguntó con algo de burla.

—¡Claro que no! — le respondió desafiante, y complementar su duda muy agobiada — Solo me preguntaba cuánto falta para llegar.

—No te preocupes, ya no falta mucho — le respondió Agumon muy tranquilo — solo unas tres horas.

—¡ ¿Tres horas?! — Le gritoneó a Agumon, aún más agobiada — ¡ ¿A eso le llamas poco?!

— ¿Ves? Ya te cansaste — comentó Gary, mirándola con pena.

—¡Ah…! — Dawn de estiró en el suelo, y bufó — que bueno que estoy acostumbrada a viajar.

Después de terminado el descanso, prepararon nuevamente sus cosas para continuar su viaje; tanto para Dawn como a Gary, les resultó el lugar un tanto extraño, ya que una vez terminado aquel pedazo de bosque, el desierto volvió al ambiente.

—Vaya, que lugar tan extraño — comentó Dawn, mientras miraba en todas las direcciones — un bosque en medio de un desierto, yo le llamaría oasis.

—Pero si te das cuenta — comenzó a corregir, de algún u otro modo Gary — es muy grande para ser un oasis, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo — finiquitó, terminando por darle la razón a la coordinadora.

Pero a poco de salir, en medio del desierto, vieron a una persona, para ser exactos, a una chica desmayada, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color rubí, con una polera de color azul, y blue—jeans. Rápidamente, Taichi y Hikari se acercaron a atenderla; al parecer, se había desmayado por el calor que hacía en ese lugar.

— ¡Oye niña, despierta — comenzó a decirle Taichi, mientras la sacudía suavemente — vamos despierta!

— ¿Cómo habrá llegado a este lugar? — le preguntó Hikari a su hermano.

—No lo sé — pero mientras el joven peli castaño respondía, la joven despertó — ya despertó — Taichi atinó a ayudarla a sentarse, cosa que la joven logró con dificultad — ¿estás bien?

—Sí, muchas gracias — la joven le respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

—Hermano ¿no se parece a la chica del local de comida? — preguntó Hikari muy perspicaz.

—Sí, es cierto.

Y al segundo, Dawn y Gary llegaron con los demás.

— ¿Chicos, que paso? — preguntó Dawn muy preocupada.

—Esta chica — decía Hikari mientras miraba a la desconocida — estaba desmayada.

— ¿Estas bien…? — Le preguntó Dawn a la chica, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién se trataba — ¡ah… — y gritó sorprendida, dando un paso atrás — es ella!

—¡ ¿Cómo llegó aquí?! — exclamó igual de sorprendido Gary.

—Lo mismo nos preguntábamos — Taichi respondió muy serio, tenía serias dudas de lo que pasaba.

— ¡¿May, como llegaste aquí?! — le preguntó Dawn ¿a May?

—Disculpen, pero mi nombre no es May, mi nombre es Ritsuko — no era de sorprenderse de haberla confundido, era igual a May, hasta en su peinado.

—De acuerdo, Ritsuko — le dijo Gary, intentando no demostrar su sorpresa —. Aun así ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—No lo sé — comenzó a contestar la joven muy pensante, confundida — estaba en mi casa trabajando en la computadora, de pronto una luz cegadora salió de ella, y aparecí aquí.

— Pero, ¿cómo entraste si supuestamente la puerta estaba sellada? — Taichi seguía preguntando, había algo que no le calzaba.

—No tengo idea, ni siquiera sé qué lugar es este — la joven Ritsuko hablaba con algo de susto — solo quiero salir de aquí, además tengo sed y hambre.

Los jóvenes sacaron algo de comida y agua de sus consumibles para que la joven, extrañamente extraviada, se repusiera; pero no podían dejarla ahí tirada, tampoco la podían devolver al mundo real, por lo que optaron a que los acompañaran, después de todo, como conclusión, si ella pudo entrar ahí, tal vez, sea también una niña elegida, por lo que también le concernía su periplo.

El camino por el desierto fue duro, como todo camino en un desierto, y como lo había dicho Agumon, después de las tres horas de viaje, el ambiente cambió radicalmente; el nuevo paisaje era muy distinto, desde donde se le mirara, un ambiente lúgubre y muy tenebroso, el suelo era de una extraña baldosa de piedra ya muy gastada, en el centro, había un agujero de gran envergadura, que parecía no tener fondo, y en medio de este, una estructura que al parecer, estaba hecha de piedra, todo era como hecho por la naturaleza; para poder acceder a él, había que cruzar por un puente de piedras, el cual era adornado por aros de piedras puntiagudas.

—¡Este lugar da mucho miedo, parece sacado de una historia de terror! — decía con mucho miedo Dawn, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al brazo derecho de Gary.

— ¿Podrías soltarte un poco? — Comenzó a pedirle Gary, un tanto incómodo por la situación, como sonrojado por como la coordinadora lo tenía abrazado — es incómodo caminar así, en especial si me aprietas tanto.

Al momento que Dawn se dio percató que estaba estrangulando el brazo de Gary, sólo aliviano el abrazo, sin soltar en ningún segundo al investigador.

— ¡Jejejeje, lo siento! — Se disculpó muy avergonzada la pelíazul — ¿ahora sí?

—Ah… — Gary suspiró, y dijo resignado — haz lo que quieras — mientras pensaba en lo dependiente qué era Dawn — no sé cómo Ash la aguantaba en sus viajes — de pronto la miró, y le sonrió — se ve que es muy tierna — se sonrojó, y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza — ¡ah…, ya comencé a pensar tonterías!

— ¿Gary, te pasa algo? — le preguntó la coordinadora, muy preocupada del comportamiento del joven.

—¡No, nada — intentó negar, aún muy sonrojado — ¿Cómo crees?!

—¡Chicos — gritó de repente Hikari, alcanzándolos — ya casi…! — Pero calló al instante cuando vio cómo estaban los dos — ¡Ops, creo que interrumpo algo! — dijo Hikari muy pícara.

— ¡¿No se ven lindos?! — dijo Ritsuko muy risueña, le brillaban los ojos.

—No nos habían dicho que eran novios — soltó Taichi muy fácil, sólo sonreía.

— ¡Claro que no — respondió Dawn sin soltar en ningún segundo a Gary — sólo me abracé porque este lugar me dio un poco de miedo! — ya decía con mucha pena.

— ¡Solo es una miedosa! — soltó Gary, volteando la mirada, cosa que no lo vieran sonrojado.

—Pero reconoce que te gusta que te abrace — decía Dawn con una mirada muy picarona — si no, hace mucho te me hubieses quitado.

—Solo lo hago para que te quedes callada, gritona — respondió Gary, ahora cerrando los ojos, respuesta que irritó a Dawn, a tal nivel, que lanzó a Gary contra el suelo.

—¡ ¿A quién le llamas gritona?! — gritoneó Dawn al borde de la furia.

— ¡Jejejeje, chicos — les llamaba nuevamente Hikari, ya muy nerviosa — sólo quería avisar que casi llegamos!

— ¿Eh? — tanto Dawn como Gary, voltearon la mirada a la chica que los llamaba, quién apuntaba hacia su horizonte, volvieron a voltear la mirada, ahora mirando en dirección a dónde les señalaban, y efectivamente, ya estaban casi en el frontis de la edificación — ¡tiene razón, vámonos! — e instintivamente, corrieron hasta la entrada, mientras los demás sólo miraban a la pareja, muy nerviosos.

Y tal como lo había dicho Hikari, llegaron hasta la entrada de la estructura; la entrada estaba sellada por una enorme puerta, por lo que Agumon se acercó, y gritó.

—¡Shinlonmon, estamos listos!

Para la impresión de los humanos, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando el acceso libre a los visitantes. A poco caminar, llegaron a una sala, la cual carecía de techo, sólo quedando el cielo a la vista, desde donde descendió Shinlonmon. La impresión fue grande ante su presencia, ya que este Digimon con forma de dragón, era enorme, por no decir, gigantesco.

—Los esperaba jóvenes — al empezar a hablar, todos se concentraron en cada palabra que decía este Dios — mi nombre es Shinlonmon, soy uno de los cuatro guardianes de este mundo, ustedes deben ser los elegidos ¿verdad?

—Así es — habló Agumon, mientras indicaba a Dawn y Gary — ellos han venido de otra dimensión para solicitar su ayuda.

— ¿Y la otra joven? — preguntó Shinlonmon, haciendo alusión a Ritsuko.

—A ella la encontramos en el desierto cuando veníamos para acá — contestó Taichi.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — preguntó nuevamente el gran guardián, muy serio.

—Vera… — Ritsuko, al igual que a nuestros amigos, le contó cómo llego a ese lugar.

—Ya veo — respondió cortante, pero había algo que lo dejó muy intranquilo, por lo que hizo una pausa, pensando en lo sucedido — que extraño, las puertas dimensionales deberían estar selladas ¿Cómo pudo entrar aquí? — y luego dirigió su atención a Gary y Dawn — ustedes vienen por nuestra energía ¿verdad?

—Así es — comenzó a responder Gary — en nuestro mundo hay muchos desastres naturales, además de unos seres raros que nos han atacado, y la necesitamos porque nos dijeron que su poder nos serviría para terminar con todo esto.

—Ya veo — asintió sin más Shinlonmon — por lo visto esto es más grave de lo que parecía, y también veo que puedo confiar en ustedes con esto.

Así sin más, Shinlonmon les entregó una esfera multicolor, rodeada con los colores celeste, rojo, azul y naranjo.

—Esta esfera contiene la energía de los cuatros guardianes del digimundo, espero la sepan utilizar, les deseo buena suerte, jóvenes.

—Gracias — asintieron todos, menos Ritsuko, que no entendía mucho de que hablaban.

Pero la verdad, es que Shinlonmon se retiró muy intranquilo ¿Qué es lo que le preocupaba?

—Espero que estén bien — se decía el dragón — creo que debí decirles a que se enfrentan, pero Satoshi me recomendó que lo mejor era no hacerlo ¿Podrán manejar todo esto, y salir con vida? Rezare porque les vaya bien.

Por lo menos, ya se sabía que Satoshi estuvo en ese lugar desde hace mucho ¿Qué es lo que realmente pretenderá aquel entrenador?

Mientras tanto, y ya sin más que hacer en ese lugar, decidieron volver a su mundo, o dimensión.

—No tenemos más que hacer en este lugar — advirtió Taichi — volvamos con los demás, mientras más rápido terminemos esto, menos complicaciones tendremos.

— ¡Si! — asintieron todos, obedeciendo a quién hacía de líder.

Luego de salir de la edificación, se dirigieron hasta un portal, que era una especie de televisor, usaron el digivice que les entregó Satoshi para abrir el portal, y así lograron volver al mundo real.

—¡Qué bien, regresamos, y con el encargo…! — celebró Dawn, pero la felicidad le duró poco.

—¡ ¿Que ocurrió aquí?! — exclamó aterrada Hikari, observando el lugar.

Aunque parezca extraño, después del viaje, terminaron en la calle, pero eso no fue lo raro, por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que su primera visión de la cuidad, era destrucción total, era como si un cataclismo hubiese arrasado con todo, edificios destruidos y calles desiertas. De pronto, una gran explosión se produjo, al parecer, causada por una pelea, y de un segundo a otro, seres oscuros aparecieron en frente de los recién llegados; todo parecía indicar, que desde hace mucho estaban luchando ¿Cuándo habrían llegado, y por qué justo en ese momento? Pero la sorpresa no terminó ahí, ya que detrás de los seres oscuros, aparecieron unos monstruos muy extraños.

—¡ ¿Chicos, que sucede aquí?! — preguntó Taichi, entre confundido y alarmado.

—¡Mientras ustedes se fueron a pasear al Digimundo, esas cosas comenzaron a aparecer — le respondió Yamato desesperado — no sólo eso, por alguna razón, Gabumon y los demás aparecieron ¿no se suponía que la puerta estaba sellada?!

—¡Eso parecía ser, pero — comenzó a decir Taichi, mientras apuntaba a Ritsuko — ella apareció en el digimundo! — Taichi quería respuestas, ya estaba desesperado y confundido — ¡Gary, Dawn ¿alguien sabe que sucede aquí?!

—¡No lo sabemos! — Comenzó a responder Dawn, mientras tomaba todas las pokébolas que tenía — ¡chicos, al escenario! — de los cuales aparecieron Piplup, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Buneary, Cyndaquil y Latios.

—¡Ya tendremos tiempo para averiguar qué sucede! — agregó Gary, imitando a su compañera — ¡salgan todos! — apareciendo Umbreon, Blastoise, Electrive, Moltres, Golem y Arcanine.

La batalla era encarnizada, parecía no tener fin, la invasión de estos extraños seres era a gran escala, y curiosamente muy bien planificada, pero nuestros amigos también conocían de planificación, y gracias a un ciego trabajo en equipo, lograron derrotar a todos los soldados; la batalla había terminado con marcador a favor de los jóvenes, aunque con consecuencias; tanto Pokémon como Digimon, terminaron exhaustos.

—¡Uf! — Taichi soltó una bocanada de aire — Por fin terminamos, sí que nos costó.

—¡Son increíbles chicos — le exclamó Ritsuko — eliminaron a esas cosas feas, pensé que nunca se acabarían! — Pero se fijó en un detalle que la preocupó mucho, las bestias, para ella — veo que están exhaustos ¿podrán pelear si vuelven a aparecer esas cosas feas?

—Lo dudo — le respondió Taichi — sólo espero que ya no aparezcan más — era consciente del miedo de Ritsuko, y era el mismo miedo que tenía él.

—Ya veo — la joven peli castaña posó su dedo incide derecho en su mentón, pensando en encontrar alguna solución — ¡entonces yo me encargare de ellos, ya no estarán más cansados! — exclamó sonriente.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó Dawn muy curiosa de lo que iba a hacer la joven.

— ¡Esto…! — la joven peli castaña se acercó a los Pokémon y Digimon, y comenzó a acariciarlos; se veía que, pese a que eran seres muy extraños para ese lugar, era muy tierna, y se notaba en el rostro, en especial de los Pokémon — no se preocupen — decía mientras sonreía — esto no les va a doler, bueno, eso creo.

De la nada, Ritsuko desapareció y reapareció; al parecer, se había movido a una velocidad increíble. No sabían que había pasado, era el shock, tal vez la sorpresa, pero pese a ver a sus compañeros inconscientes después del ataque, no atinaron a nada, hasta que, con suerte, Dawn en algo, logró salir del trance.

—¡ ¿Ritsuko, que fue lo que hiciste?! — dijo muy impactada Dawn, estaba en shock.

—Sólo los mande a dormir — respondió fríamente Ritsuko — no quiero molestias, quiero llevarme la energía de los guardianes sagrados sin complicaciones.

—No estaba equivocado, ese era el mal presentimiento qué tenía — se decía, y maldecía Taichi, sintiendo que pudo hacer algo — ¡ ¿Quién eres tú en realidad?!

—Disculpen mi falta de educación, me presento.

De Ritsuko, sólo se vio como su ropa cambiaba, notándose un traje ajustado de color naranjo y shorts del mismo color, pero curiosamente, seguía pareciéndose mucho a May.

—Soy Tera, una de las guerreras elementales de los soldados de la luz, controladora de la tierra, los metales y minerales.

— ¿Los guerreros de la luz? — Preguntaba casi en murmullo Gary, cayendo de a poco en lo que pasaba — ¡ ¿Qué es lo que quieren?!

—Eliminar a la fuente de la maldad de todas las dimensiones, y crear uno único, según los deseos de nuestro amo y señor.

—¡ ¿Y qué o quién sería la fuente de la maldad, según ustedes?! — le preguntó Dawn, ya completamente enfocada en los hechos.

—¡Ustedes, los seres humanos! — respondió Tera furiosa.

—¡ ¿Nosotros?! — preguntaron todos muy impávidos al unísono.

— ¡Ustedes no han sabido cuidar el mundo en donde viven — comenzó a responder Tera con mucha rabia y odio a los presentes — sólo lo han destruido, y no se merecen este hermoso lugar, por lo que lo mejor para este mundo, es eliminarlos!

—¡Tienes razón, pero no puedes generalizar! — Tambien respondió Dawn con mucha rabia, aplicando no sólo lo aprendido por su madre, sino tambien, en su viaje con Ash — ¡ tambien hay personas que cuidan este planeta, además, lo que ustedes tienen es una ambición que quieren cumplir a costa del sufrimiento de los demás!

—¡No me digas — le respondió Tera de forma sarcástica — mírense ustedes, obligando a esos seres a pelear sus peleas, y hablan cosas sin sentido — su semblante cambio, dando notar una sonrisa llena de maldad — lo que hagan o no hagan, al fin y al cabo, me tiene sin cuidado, pero si quieren, pueden unirse a nuestro grupo y entregarnos la energía de las bestias sagradas, y si tengo compasión, los dejaré para que hagan el aseo de nuestra base!

—¡No lo haremos! — exclamaron todos al unísono, poniéndose en guardia.

—Como digan, si esa es su respuesta — Tera sólo levantó vuelo, y avanzó lista para asestar el primer ataque — ¡entonces mueran!

El equipo de Brock estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un poderoso enemigo, mientras que el equipo de Dawn estaba a punto de ser eliminado. Ya han aparecido dos generales elementales, Aqua, que es muy parecida a Misty, y Tera, que se parecía mucho a May. ¿Nuestros héroes podrán salir airosos de sus misiones? ¿Cuál será el asunto que tiene que atender Satoshi en Pallet Town? ¿Quién será exactamente Satoshi y cómo es que tenía un digivice? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará…


	12. Nunca confíes en tus enemigos, y mucho m

**Capítulo 12: "Nunca confíes en tus enemigos, y mucho menos en tus amigos"**

Muchas cosas han sucedido, y todo ha sido muy rápido, pero los únicos que no conocían de todo esto eran Brock, Duplica y Edward.

Una asustada Lisa que se encontraba muy agitada y muy alterada, entró de golpe a la biblioteca.

—¡Chicos, Ranma y Al fueron atacados por esos seres raros, y están muy mal heridos! — llegó avisando la peli naranja, muy asustada.

—¡ ¿Qué?! — exclamaron con mucha sorpresa los tres jóvenes.

—Espera un momento — comenzó a pensar para sí Ed — ¿Cómo Al está herido si es solo una armadura? Esto es muy extraño — estaba muy extrañado de la situación, era imposible — ¿y cómo escapaste?

— ¡Ranma me dijo que me fuera para que no saliese mal herida — respondió Lisa muy angustiada — ellos se quedaron con tal que me pusiera a salvo!

—Lisa, primero intenta calmarte un poco — le pidió Brock, cosa que le costó un poco de trabajo, pero lo logró — bien, así está mejor — hizo una pausa, analizó la situación, y continuó hablando — analicemos la situación, al parecer ya nos descubrieron, así que los disfraces nos ayudarán de muy poco, por lo que tendremos que planificar una emboscada… — el hecho que los descubrieran echó por la borda toda intención de trabajo en sigilo, por lo que Brock elaboró un plan de ataque ofensivo ¿pero cómo les iría? - … ¿están de acuerdo?

— ¡Si! — exclamaron al unísono Lisa, Duplica y Edward.

—Yo también los ayudaré, aún tengo algo de fuerzas — se ofreció Scar, levantándose con algo de dificultad.

— ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien? — le preguntó Duplica muy preocupada — no te esfuerces por favor.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien — le respondió muy serio, al parecer, esperaba desde hace bastante ese momento.

—Entonces vámonos — finiquitó Brock, partiendo fuera de la biblioteca, con excepción de una personita.

\- ¡Esperen! — exclamó Ed, llamando la atención de todos — Duplica ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

—Claro — Duplica estaba muy intrigada — ¿que necesitas?

—¡Chicos, adelántense, luego los alcanzamos! — pidió el alquimista a los otros; algo muy personal quería hablar con Duplica.

—Está bien — respondió Brock sin entender muy bien la situación, y tampoco prestándole mucha atención — ya saben dónde estaremos.

— ¡No te preocupes! — le respondió Ed, esbozando una sonrisa muy forzada.

Con Brock, Lisa y Scar fuera de su visión, Ed miró a Duplica a los ojos fijamente, muy serio, lo que Duplica logró percatarse con facilidad; la situación para la peliverde era incómoda, más por el hecho que habían quedado los dos solos.

—Duplica, quería decirte algo, por eso preferí hacerlo estando los dos solos — las palabras de Ed sólo pusieron más nerviosa a la joven imitadora — es algo que es mejor que solo tú escuches, espero que no lo tomes a mal.

— ¿Qué tanto querrá que anda con tanto rodeo? — La joven ya estaba algo sonrojada, sólo veía al joven muy serio — Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando — se decía al parecer, esperando algo muy especial — ¿Y qué es? — preguntó secamente, pero muy nerviosa.

Ed camino hacia ella muy seguro, el corazón de Duplica latía a mil, hasta que el joven se detuvo frente al ella, se acercó a su oído, haciendo que reventara por los nervios, y escuchó de sus labios.

—Es sobre Lisa, hay algo raro en ella, tengo un mal presentimiento — las palabras de Ed dejaron a Duplica sin reacción y sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, si quiera sabía que había pasado, pero no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

—Maldito tarado… — fue todo lo que pasó por su mente — ¿Para eso tanta privacidad? — le preguntó Duplica, aún ida de la, seguramente para ella, descripción.

— ¡Por supuesto, quería conversar contigo de lo sucedido! — Respondió estúpidamente Ed — ¿Que esperabas que te dijera?

—¡Tonto, no era necesario hacer tanto show para eso! — le respondió muy molesta, lo que intimidó al joven; sacudió su cabeza para intentar olvidar el momento, y retomar la seria situación por la que pasaban — ¿Por qué me dices eso? — preguntó muy seria Duplica.

—Recuerda lo que dijo, que Ranma y Al estaban heridos, y eso me pareció muy extraño, bueno, por Ranma puede ser posible, pero Al… — comenzó a explicar Ed preocupado, a lo que Duplica le completó su inquietud.

—¡No tiene un cuerpo humano, es solo una armadura! — exclamó también preocupada la peliverde, pero extrañada por un punto que no coincidía — pero eso ella lo sabía ¿por qué diría algo así?

—Eso fue lo que me pareció más extraño, además, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre estas personas y la piedra filosofal, si tenían a Scar aquí, y él sabe crear esa piedra maldita ¿Por qué nos llamaron a nosotros?

— ¡Es verdad! — Duplica hizo una pausa, y sacó una conclusión muy extraña — tal vez quieren eliminar a todos los que sepan crear la piedra.

—No lo creo del todo, conozco a más personas que pueden crearla — hizo una pausa también, tal vez, sólo no quería cometer un error en sus palabras — algo debe saber Scar que nosotros no sabemos.

— ¿Tú crees? — le preguntó Duplica intrigada por sus conclusiones.

—Luego pensaremos en ello, necesito tu ayuda — sentenció Ed.

— ¡Dime en que te ayudo, haré lo que me pidas! — le respondió la peliverde con mucho entusiasmo.

—Primero que todo, hay que sacar a todas estas personas del pueblo — decía mientras miraba a todos los habitantes — el problema es que son muchas ¿Cómo podremos sacarlas de aquí?

En ese instante, una de las pokébolas de Duplica se abrió, dejándose ver al guardián de los mares, Lugia.

—Yo puedo ayudarlos con eso — dijo la gran ave de voz profunda.

—¡ ¿Puedes hablar?! — preguntó sorprendido el alquimista.

—Así es, puede hablar con nosotros por medio de la telepatía — le respondió Duplica muy tranquila, como si fuese algo normal — ¿y cómo podrás ayudarnos? — Preguntaba muy intrigada — Son muchas personas, y siquiera sabemos dónde esconderlas.

—Por eso no te preocupes — contestó Lugia — necesito que reúnan a todas las personas dentro de un círculo, los voy a tele transportar a un lugar lejano de aquí.

— ¡Esta bien! — respondieron muy entusiasmados los dos jóvenes.

Después de terminar de despertar a los pueblerinos, los cuales aún asustados por la invasión, dada la reacción al ver a los dos jóvenes y el Pokémon, quienes lograron tranquilizarlos, de alguna u otra forma, Ed y Duplica reunieron a todos los habitantes dentro de un círculo imaginario; más que nada, la idea era mantenerlos a todos juntos, para así, Lugia pudiera tele transportarlos a algún otro lugar. Una vez todo preparado, Lugia comenzó su plan con mucho éxito, llegando a una playa, al parecer, lejana a aquel lugar. La tarea en sí fue sencilla, no hubo complicaciones, pero para Lugia quién no estaba acostumbrado a tele transportar a grandes multitudes, fue exigente, notándose al guardián muy cansado.

— ¿Lugia, estas bien? — preguntó muy preocupada su compañera.

—No te preocupes, no estoy acostumbrado a tele transportar a tantas personas y gaste más energía de lo planeado, dame un segundo — de pronto, se vio como Lugia comenzó a brillar, y a los segundos de desaparecer el brillo, se dejó ver a un Lugia completamente recuperado; al parecer habría usado su recuperación — hay algo que me preocupa mucho, sobre las palabras del joven Ed.

— ¿Que te preocupa Lugia? — preguntó muy seria Duplica.

—Esa tal Lisa, tiene algo raro, no sé cómo decirlo, pero si son correctas las palabras del joven Ed, significa… —

—…que ella trabaja para esos seres — completó Ed.

— ¡¿Eso crees?! — exclamó atónita Duplica — pero si ella dijo que vivía en ese pueblo y que lo conocía de memoria.

—Todo eso era parte de su plan — respondió muy serio Ed — será mejor que trabajemos en un plan B, ella ya conoce el plan de Brock, y seguro se los comunicará a esos seres.

—Tiene razón — agregó Lugia — lo mejor será que sólo uno de ustedes vaya con los demás, yo lo tele transportaré.

—Pero te volverás a cansar — dijo muy preocupada Duplica — no creo que sea conveniente, podemos caminar hasta el pueblo.

—Conozco este lugar — comentó Ed mirando a su alrededor — si quieres caminar, hazlo, llegarás en dos días, creo que será un poco tarde — con aquel comentario, Duplica se había dado cuenta de que tan lejos habían llegado; caminar no era la más rápida idea.

—No se preocupen — explicó Lugia — tele transportar a una sola persona es lo mismo que tele transportarme solo, sólo falta que alguien suba a mi espalda.

— ¡Entonces iré yo! — exclamó con entusiasmo Duplica.

— ¡¿Por qué tú?! — Preguntó Ed tan confundido como preocupado — ¡Ese es un lugar muy peligroso para una mujer, mejor iré yo!

—No te preocupes — decía sonriendo la imitadora — no soy tan débil como parezco, además, si me ocurre algo — mientras le dedicaba el gesto de la victoria con su mano derecha — necesitamos que nuestra carta de triunfo esté lista para ayudarnos, así qué no te muevas de aquí hasta que yo le diga a Lugia que te traiga inmediatamente conmigo ¿entendiste?

—Eh…, si…, de acuerdo — respondió atontado Ed.

—Bueno — terminaba de decir Duplica, para darle un beso en la mejilla — ¡luego nos vemos! — Subió a Lugia, y gritó — ¡Lugia, vámonos!

—Nos vemos, pero — comenzó a decir un poco sonrojado Ed, muy confundido — ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Para la buena suerte — respondió Duplica también algo sonrojada, guiñándole el ojo derecho.

Así, Duplica y Lugia desaparecieron gracias a la tele transportación, apareciendo en el mismo lugar en donde estaban antes, en la biblioteca.

—Esa niñita está loca — Ed suspiró mientras pensaba — creo que tiene razón, lo mejor será que me quede aquí.

Ya Duplica y Lugia en la biblioteca…

—Lugia, quédate en la biblioteca por favor, sería muy sospechoso que nos tele transportáramos en frente de todos sin un motivo — decía Duplica muy tranquila — te avisaré telepáticamente cuando vayas por Ed — de pronto, su semblante se volvió serio — la verdad es que ustedes dos son los únicos que podrán seguir luchando, algo me dice que pronto tendremos que luchar contra alguien muy poderoso, y ustedes serán muy importantes.

—No sé qué estará pasando por tu mente ahora — le dijo muy tranquilo Lugia — de acuerdo, te deseo buena suerte, joven Duplica.

—Gracias Lugia, y deja esas formalidades, sólo dime Duplica — le pidió la imitadora, sonriéndole con sus ojos cerrados.

—Como tú digas, Duplica, suerte.

—Gracias.

Y sin perder más tiempo, Duplica comenzó a correr en dirección donde ella creía que podrían estar Brock y los demás ¿Iría a funcionar la conspiración de Ed y Duplica?

* * *

...

* * *

Veamos cómo le va al equipo de Dawn…

Tanto Pokémon como Digimon estaban inconscientes, todo parecía indicar que no despertarían por un larguísimo tiempo.

Tera estaba a punto de asestar el primer golpe, y a nuestros héroes no les quedaba otra más que esperar su fin.

—Como digan, si esa es su respuesta — Tera sólo levantó vuelo, lista para asestar el primer ataque — ¡entonces mueran!

Por más que parecía extraño, el primer ataque iba dirigido a Dawn; la velocidad de Tera no daba más que para sorprenderse, más no para reaccionar, lo que ayudó a Tera golpear fuertemente a la joven coordinadora en el abdomen, mandándola a volar por los aires. Para suerte de ella, alguien había detenido su intento de salir aún más lastimada, agarrándola.

— ¡Vaya, creo que llegue a la mejor parte de la fiesta! — comentó algo irónico el joven de cabellos negros, mientras tenía en brazos a Dawn.

—¡Ay…! — Con algo de dificultad, Dawn logró abrir sus ojos, observando a quién la había ayudado — ¡ Mugen, ¿Dónde estabas?!

—Lo siento, estaba ocupado — se disculpaba mientras sonreía y la dejaba en el suelo.

— ¡Veo que aún quedan basuras! — exclamó Tera, sin jamás sacar su sonrisa maquiavélica — ¡veo que tú eres distinto a los otros, aun así, terminaras igual!

— ¡No lo sé, a lo mejor tu eres la basura! — el joven samurái tomo su espada, y se puso en guardia — ¡¿podemos comenzar?! ¡Ya me estoy aburriendo!

—Como quieras — respondió la guerrera de la tierra, algo emocionada.

Tera, con un movimiento muy rápido, ejecutó su primer movimiento, golpeando fuertemente el suelo, provocando un gran terremoto, abriendo la tierra justo a los pies de Mugen; el joven al percatarse de sus intenciones, dio un salto lo suficientemente alto como para evitar el movimiento, y no solo eso, como tampoco quería desperdiciar ningún movimiento, ni a defensiva, ni a ofensiva, en el momento que Tera comenzó a acercarse al joven, teniendo toda intención de acabarlo sólo con ese golpe, Mugen quién ya la tenía en su rango de visión, usó su katana para detener en seco su ataque, y dar una vuelta en 360°, no sólo como impulso, sino tambien para dar más fuerza al ataque de su espada, queriendo también acabar con Tera con ese golpe, pero la guerrera elemental lo detuvo con una mano sin complicaciones, y así, volviendo a tierra firme.

— ¡Vaya, eres bueno — le felicitó Tera — tenía razón, no eres igual que los otros, al menos tú si peleas tus peleas!

— ¡Cada quién tiene su estilo de pelea — le hizo recordar, como si la joven fuese una novata — mejor concéntrate en nuestra pelea, yo utilizo un estilo muy distinto al de ellos, y tal vez, te vaya muy mal!

—Tienes razón — le asintió Tera — mientras más rápido terminemos esto, más rápido me llevaré mi encargo.

Mientras tanto, los demás atendían a las criaturas, todos dándose cuenta que realmente estaban inconscientes, mientras Gary Oak atendía a la lastimada Dawn.

— ¿Dawn, estas bien? — preguntó muy preocupado el investigador.

—No te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño golpe — decía Dawn entre quejidos, notablemente adolorida, puesto a que se tomaba la boca del estómago ¿Tan fuerte habría sido el golpe?

—Será mejor que tú también descanses — le recomendó Gary, pero la joven no tenía una sola intención de quedarse dormida.

La pelea entre Tera y Mugen, al parecer daría para mucho, puesto a que se veía muy reñida.

* * *

...

* * *

Veamos el equipo de Brock…

La situación ya se tornaba muy extraña, no sólo ya no llovía, sin que también, el hecho que Aqua aún los acompañara como Lisa, era de sumo cuidado ¿Por qué habría de dejar a Ranma y Alphonse vivos, a sabiendas que podrían revelar su verdadera identidad?

Curiosamente, para llamar aún más la atención de la situación, la mismísima Lisa les indicaba a Brock y Scar el lugar donde los dos atacados estaban.

— ¿Chicos, están bien? — preguntó muy preocupado Brock al ver a Ranma y Al en el suelo — Lisa nos contó que fueron atacados por esos seres.

—Estamos bien — dio a entender Al — al menos no se preocupen por mí — mientras pensaba en lo mencionado anteriormente — Aqua volvió a su disfraz de Lisa ¿Que traerá entre manos?

—Será mejor que nos resguardemos en la biblioteca — aconsejó Lisa — allí estaremos más seguros.

—Es verdad, no sabemos cuándo atacarán de nuevo — Brock miró a su alrededor, intentando divisar algún ser maligno, sin encontrar alguno — Déjame ayudarte Al.

—Gracias Brock — por extraño que le parecía al criador, a Al le costó mucho trabajo reponerse, o al menos eso parecía, ya que, en realidad, Brock apenas tocó la armadura — Brock, necesito hablar contigo, es sobre el ataque — dijo Al, casi susurrando.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Al? — preguntó Brock también en susurro ¿Por qué sería el secretismo?

—¡Demonios, el ataque me dejó peor de lo que creía! — Exclamó Al, volviendo a caer al suelo.

—Pero Al, tu… — iba a empezar a hablar Brock, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido.

—Chicos, adelántense, luego los alcanzo — dijo Al, actuando profesionalmente.

—Está bien — respondió muy confundido Brock, partiendo con Lisa y Scar quien llevaba a un inconsciente Ranma; pero un tirón en el brazo derecho del criador, llamó su atención; sólo miró a Alphonse, quién le pedía con gestos de que no hablara.

Para Brock, la situación comenzó a ser muy sospechosa ¿Que rayos había pasado como para que solo él pueda escuchar? Una vez los demás fuera del rango de visión, Al comenzó a explicarle de la forma más corta y directa lo que había pasado realmente.

—Muy bien Al, estamos solos, explícame ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? — preguntó el criador muy preocupado.

—Es sobre Lisa — le respondió muy serio.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ella?

—Ella trabaja para el enemigo.

—¡ ¿Cómo?! — exclamó muy sorprendió Brock.

—Dijo que se hacen llamar los soldados de la luz, y vinieron por la piedra filosofal.

—Pero ella nos dijo que ustedes la enviaron con nosotros para protegerla — comenzó a cuestionar Brock — además ¿Cómo fue que terminaron derrotados?

—Tal vez te sea difícil de creer, pero ella fue la que nos derrotó, ella sola, y con un solo golpe — Brock caía cada vez menos en lo que le decían — se hace llamar Aqua, la que controla las aguas, y al parecer es muy poderosa.

—Ya veo, a eso se refería Scar — pensaba el criador, comenzando a atar los cabos sueltos que aún le quedaba — ¿pero por qué me pediste que te ayudara a caminar si solo eres una armadura?

—Al parecer, ella no se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle.

—Pero si nos lo dijiste a todos, y en voz alta — Brock no encontraba la respuesta ante tal detalle, a menos que…

Pero en eso, Lisa apareció tras ellos.

—Chicos ¿Qué pasa que se secretean tanto? — preguntó muy curiosa Lisa.

— ¡Jejejeje, cosas de hombres, cosas que las mujeres jamás entenderán! — le respondió Brock algo nervioso.

—Si tú lo dices — Lisa no entendía que había pasado, cosa que no le prestó mucha importancia, a lo que con una sonrisa les dijo — apresúrense, tenemos que irnos a un lugar más seguro, Ranma está muy herido.

—Está bien, ya nos vamos — le respondió muy tranquilo Brock.

Y en cuanto Lisa desapareció de la vista de los dos, Duplica apareció desde otra dirección.

—¡Brock! — comenzó a llamar Duplica — ¿Dónde está Brock?

— ¡Por aquí! — Le exclamó el aludido, llamando la atención con su mano derecha - ¿Qué te demoró tanto?

— ¡Jejejeje, nada, nada importante! — le respondió la joven muy nerviosa, cosa que Brock vio no muy convencido.

— ¿Y dónde está Ed? — volvió a preguntar Brock.

—¡Bueno, eh… — respondió aún más paralizada de los nervios — dijo que ya venía, tenía otras cosas que hacer!

— ¿Qué estas ocultando Duplica? — fue todo lo que pensó el criador.

Ya venía siendo la hora del almuerzo, por lo que, en medio del bosque, en el cual estaban escondidos, decidieron hacer un pequeño campamento para descansar, y comer algo antes de continuar, o al menos esa parecía la idea.

— ¡Brock y yo iremos por agua y leña para preparar el almuerzo! — exclamó rápidamente Duplica, llamando la atención de todos, en especial la de Brock

—Está bien — respondió algo sorprendido Al — nosotros los esperaremos aquí.

Con aquella buena excusa, Duplica se llevó casi a rastras a Brock al interior del bosque para buscar leña para el fuego, agua, y…

—Brock, ahora sí puedo decirte por que no vino Ed — le dijo mucho más tranquila y sería Duplica.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó Brock, sintiéndose como fuera de lugar.

—Veras… — Duplica comenzó a explicarle el motivo de su demora, las sospechas de Ed, y su plan —…no sabemos que es lo que planea, pero al parecer, aún le falta algo para actuar.

—Ya veo, con que Ed también tenía las mismas sospechas… — Brock le contó todo lo que Al le había contado sobre el ataque que sufrieron —…creo que lo mejor será tenerla muy bien vigilada.

Las sospechas comenzaban a dar vuelo; ya tenían un plan, el de Ed y Duplica, ahora sólo había que tener cuidado con cada movimiento que se daba.

* * *

...

* * *

Y el equipo de Dawn…

Tera y Mugen ya llevaban peleando varios minutos, y se notaba la desventaja del samurái, quien ya estaba muy cansado, mientras que Tera, siquiera despeinada.

— ¡Rayos, es muy fuerte, si no hago algo rápido, me va a matar! — pensaba desesperado el samurái.

— ¿Te rindes? — preguntó muy calmada Tera.

— ¡Eso es… lo que tu… quisieras…, yo estoy… recién… comenzando…! — le respondió Mugen muy agitado.

—Si tú lo dices — le dijo con mucho desinterés — ¿sigamos?

Mientras tanto, los demás se encontraban cuidando a sus criaturas; pero por quien había una mayor preocupación, era por Dawn, quien ya estaba por perder el conocimiento del dolor que sufría por causa del ataque sufrido.

—Oye Dawn ¿te sientes bien? — preguntó Gary muy preocupado y asustado.

— ¡En serio Gary…, estoy bien…, solo me duele un poco…! — le respondió tratando de fingir tranquilidad entre quejidos.

—¡No te hagas la valiente, ya sé que estás muy mal! — la regañó con rabia; más rabia hacia el mismo, por ver qué Dawn hacía lo posible para que no se preocuparan por ella.

—Lo siento… al fin…, solo fui una carga… para ustedes… — lamentó Dawn entre lágrimas, perdiendo el conocimiento de a poco.

—Si realmente fueras una carga, Satoshi jamás te hubiese escogido para venir, piensa en eso — dijo el investigador intentando hacerle sentir orgullo, más no lástima por lo que vivía en ese momento.

—Gary, por favor, déjala descansar — le pidió Hikari —. Necesita dormir, con eso alivianará un poco su dolor.

—Está bien — miró a su compañera quién ya casi no tenía conciencia, y le dijo — descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto — a lo que la joven, muy sonriente, le asintió.

Pero al parecer, alguien no quería que el dolor de Dawn desapareciera, al contrario, quería que aumentara.

—¡Eso no lo permitiré! — Tera se había percatado de ésta situación, normal para cualquiera, pero para ella, asquerosa; por lo que, sin que nadie pudiese explicárselo, se movió rápidamente hasta Dawn, nuevamente asestando una patada en su abdomen, aún más fuerte que la anterior; la reacción de la joven coordinadora fue demasiado fuerte para la vista de cualquiera; Dawn al sentir como se enterraba el pie de la guerrera elemental, provocó que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, escupiendo algo de sangre, para después perder el conocimiento totalmente con una expresión de dolor — ¡no puedo permitir que recuperes tu energía!

—¡No…, Dawn…! — Gritó desesperado Gary, no podía creer lo que veía, no se explicaba por qué ese nivel de crueldad — ¡Por que la atacaste, ya no podía moverse, eres una maldita! — le gritó con un odio descontrolado.

—Ya veo, con que no sabes nada — le respondió Tera manteniendo una sonrisa fría, en su rostro no mostraba piedad — está bien, les contare, nos dijeron que existía cuatro personas que tenían el poder de despertar el poder del elegido, poder que pertenece a los 4 elementos sagrados, agua, fuego, tierra y aire, y que al despertar estos cuatro elementos, aparecería un quinto y sexto elemento, pero esos cuatro elementos también tienen su otro lado para mantener el equilibrio — veía a Dawn fijamente cuando se refería al equilibrio — no se preocupen, no la mataré, si lo hiciera todos nuestros planes podrían estropearse.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — le preguntó muy intrigado Taichi.

—Esa niñita, se parece mucho a la guerrera del aire — nuevamente había comenzado a mirar con odio a Dawn — nos dijeron que, si matamos a una, la otra desaparecería.

—No te entiendo, habla claro — resultaba algo confuso todo el parloteo, Taichi quería información más clara.

—Si la mato, tal vez, también desaparezca la guerrera del aire.

— ¿Estas insinuando que Dawn es…? — Hikari tenía aquella extraña conclusión ¿acaso sería otra Dawn de otra realidad, dimensión y/o tiempo, esa guerrera del viento? ¿Una Dawn maligna?

—No lo sé, pero prefiero prevenir, así que me la llevare, podría ser peligroso para nuestros objetivos.

¿Tambien secuestrarían a Dawn como lo hicieron con Misty? Algo si era cierto, Tera tenía más miedo de Dawn de lo que podían imaginarse.

Tera levantó vuelo con toda intención de secuestrar a Dawn, pero su actual contrincante se lo impidió.

—¡Oye, ¿qué no estabas peleando conmigo, o no me digas que ya te dio miedo?! — le desafió Mugen nuevamente, deteniendo en seco las acciones de Tera.

—Sólo hacia un receso para que descansaras un poco, pero cuando quieras continuamos — le respondió maliciosamente Tera.

—¡Como tú digas! — así, el samurái comenzó su frenético ataque; Mugen si era consciente de algo, estaba perdido, no tenía usa sola posibilidad de ganar.

Mientras tanto, Gary estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ya ni el mismo estaba seguro de que era lo que hacían, y por qué realmente lo hacían.

— ¿Será verdad todo lo que dijo Tera? — Pensaba muy confundido Gary — y si es cierto ¿Quién será ese elegido? Hay algo que Satoshi aún no nos ha contado, y se lo preguntaré cuando regresemos a Sinnoh.

* * *

...

* * *

Y el equipo de Brock…

Después que Brock y Duplica volvieron de buscar la leña y el agua para preparar los alimentos, comenzaron la preparación de estos; en medio de esta labor, Ranma despertó de su inconsciencia; la primera en percatarse de esto, fue Duplica, quién al verlo despertar, intentó por todos los medios que no mirase a Lisa.

— ¡Qué bueno, ya despertaste! — le exclamó, como para que todos se enteraran de esto, pero Duplica le adicionó algo más, en susurro — no digas nada, ya lo sabemos todo.

—Sí, creo que dormí bien — exclamó Ranma, dando a entender que estaba bien, tambien agregando algo en susurro — ¿sobre Lisa?

—Si — ya le hablaba en secreto — tú sólo actúa normal.

— ¿Y qué van a hacer?

—No te preocupes, ya tenemos un plan — en eso, los interrumpió Brock.

—Veo que por fin despertaste Ranma ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó el criador muy tranquilo.

—Algo mareado aun, pero ya estoy bien.

—Será mejor que comas algo — le pidió Brock, mientras le entregaba un tazón de comida — perdiste mucha energía.

—Gracias Brock — recibió el tazón, y comenzó a comer algo apurado.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con la gente de la aldea? — preguntó Brock, muy preocupado por la situación en la que estaban.

— ¿Por qué no van ustedes a ver lo que pueden hacer? — Duplica preguntó directamente a Scar y Lisa.

— ¿Y por qué nosotros? — preguntó muy extrañado Scar.

—Brock es el único que sabe atender bien a las personas heridas o enfermas — comenzó a explicar Duplica, mientras cerraba sus ojos y agitaba su mano derecha empuñada, sólo con el índice levantado — no es necesario que diga porque Ranma y Al no pueden ir, y no irán a mandar a una delicada mujer a un lugar tan peligroso.

— ¿Entonces por qué Lisa tiene que venir? — preguntó nuevamente Scar, cuestionando el hecho que Lisa si iría, y ella no.

—Por qué no tendrían confianza en un extraño, en cambio a ella — la imitadora abrió los ojos, y muy seria, apuntó a Lisa — que vive ahí, confiaran ciegamente en ella.

—Es verdad, tiene sentido lo que dices — Scar sólo se levantó — Lisa, vámonos.

Y sin cuestionar más, Scar y Lisa se dirigieron al pueblo a atender a la gente, o por lo menos esa era lo que creían.

—Lugia, se dirigen al pueblo, ve con Ed y escóndanse ¡ahora! — le comunicó telepáticamente al Pokémon.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Duplica, que te sucede? — preguntó Brock muy extrañado de la actitud de la joven.

Duplica se aseguró que, ni Scar ni Lisa estuviesen cerca, por lo que después de notar su desaparición visual…

—Ranma, Al, Brock, escuchen — las palabras de Duplica llamaron al segundo la atención de los tres jóvenes, quienes se quedaron viéndola muy concentrados — Lugia se llevó a todas las personas del pueblo a un lugar muy lejano de aquí, allí solo quedan esos seres.

— ¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada a Scar? — preguntó muy extrañado Brock.

—Si se lo decía, nuestro plan sería descubierto, además, esa niñita mal criada está muy cerca de nosotros, pero no se preocupen, ya le diré todo.

— ¿Y cómo lo harás? — ahora le pregunto Al muy intrigado.

—Con esto — simplemente contestó la peliverde, tocando su sien.

Nadie entendía a qué se refería, por lo que dejaron todo a cargo de ella. Mientras tanto, Ed y Lugia se preparaban para el gran enfrentamiento.

—Joven Ed — le comunicó telepáticamente Lugia — Duplica nos necesita, tenemos que irnos.

—Está bien, vámonos.

Apenas Ed subió al lomo de Lugia, y se tele transportaron cerca del pueblo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Ed miraba para todos lados, identificando muy cerca el pueblo.

—Duplica me pidió que nos tele transportáramos cerca del pueblo.

— ¿Sabes por qué? — preguntó Ed muy extrañado por la decisión.

—No lo sé — el Pokémon negó con su cabeza.

— ¿Será que esa niñita va a crear la piedra filosofal? — Se preguntaba muy pensante Ed — Pero si ya trasladamos a todos, a lo mejor… — y saliendo de sus pensamientos, dirigió sus palabras a Lugia — ¿Puedes averiguar si queda alguien más en el pueblo?

—Dame un segundo — Lugia comenzó a utilizar su poder psíquico para analizar el pueblo, examinando que o quiénes aún seguían en el pueblo.

* * *

...

* * *

Y el equipo de Dawn…

Mugen estaba a punto de ser derrotado, no le quedaban energías, sólo se dedicaba a defenderse.

— ¿Sabes? — comenzó a decir Tera, mostrando una cara de aburrimiento — ¡Me cansé de jugar, acabemos ahora con esto!

Tera simplemente se movió a gran velocidad contra Mugen, dando el golpe de gracia, cayendo éste inconsciente. Ya solo quedaban los jóvenes, que aún sin nada con que defenderse, se prepararon para el ataque; la verdad para ellos, es que estaba todo perdido, Tera tenía en bandeja de plata, tanto la energía de las bestias, como a Dawn.

—¡Creo que llegó la hora de ocupar a este Pokémon! — exclamó Gary con mucha ira.

— ¿Aun tenías a otro más? — preguntó Taichi muy sorprendido.

— ¡Siempre dejo lo mejor para el final! — Exclamó muy soberbio el investigador, mientras tomaba una pokébola, para ser preciso, una ultra bola, lanzándola — ¡ adelante, Regigigas! — Apareciendo un ser gigantesco de color blanco — la verdad es que no quería utilizarlo, pero definitivamente estamos es una situación desesperante.

Tera al ver al gigantesco Pokémon, se puso en guardia inmediata.

—¡ ¿De dónde salió ese Pokémon?! — exclamó Tera algo preocupada.

— ¡Adivina! — exclamó Gary muy confiado.

—¡Pero si derroté a todos sus Pokémon! — exclamó sorprendida la guerrera de la tierra.

— ¡Siempre dejo lo mejor para el final, como dicen, el que guarda siempre tiene! — decía más con arrogancia, pues sabía que tenía miedo que fuesen derrotados, ocultándolo muy bien.

— ¡Me gusta tu pensamiento, Gary Oak, pero no creas que, por ser gigantesco, es invencible!

— ¡No te preocupes, ya lo tenía en mente! — le decía muy confiado; tal vez aquello, podía ser una ventaja — ¡Regigigas, híper-rayo!

— ¡Esto será divertido! — Tera simplemente saltó para esquivar el ataque.

—¡Veamos si esto lo esquivas, ataque de estrellas! — y a diferencia del anterior ataque, este sí dio en el blanco, provocando que Tera se protegiera.

— ¡Vaya, es más fuerte de lo que pensé — les felicito Gary — pero no lo suficiente! — Volvió a mirar bien a Regigigas y comentó — Ya había escuchado de él, Regigigas, se supone que vive en el mundo de dónde vienes, en Sinnoh ¿Cómo fue que lo obtuviste?

—Veo que estas muy bien informada —le felicitó por su sapiencia — así es, fue en un viaje a Sinnoh, estaba haciendo unos trabajos de investigación — le reafirmó — ¡ cañón eléctrico! — Sabía que el ataque tenía una gran probabilidad de fallar, pero era tarde de retractarse — ¡a donde te vas a mover! — Se decía Gary observando a Tera, atento a cualquier movimiento — ¡dispara, ahora! — de pronto, notó como Tera, desapareció; al parecer, se movió rápidamente — ¡atento Regigigas, a tu derecha! — y casi instantáneamente, Regigigas roto a su derecha, cambiando la dirección del ataque, e increíblemente dando en el blanco — ¡bien!

— ¿Por qué tanta celebración? — preguntaba extrañado Taichi.

—¡El cañón eléctrico tiene la falla que no es preciso, y por la velocidad que se mueve Tera, lo más probable es que fallaría, así que primero dejé que cargara el ataque, y luego solo vi sus movimientos! — explicó el investigador.

— ¿Y cómo supiste que se movería a la derecha? — preguntó muy intrigado Taichi.

—Por la batalla anterior, al parecer tiene una mala costumbre de moverse a la derecha para esquivar los ataques — concluyó Gary.

— ¿Y si se hubiese movido a la izquierda, que hubieses hecho? — ahora preguntó Hikari, algo preocupada por su presunción.

—No lo haría, como te dije, parece ser que es una mala costumbre, tal vez sea porque su punto débil se encuentra precisamente a su derecha — concluyó Gary muy triunfante, para después gritarle a Tera — ¡ ¿verdad, o me equivoco?!

—¡Rayos, me descubrió — se decía con rabia Tera — es muy inteligente, ahora veo por qué lo mandó! — Fingió su sorpresa, y dijo muy burlesca — ¡eres muy observador Gary, te felicito, creo que, si sigo peleando contigo, podría perder! — Dirigió la vista a Regigigas, y sonrió — ¡ese ataque, el cañón eléctrico, tiene el efecto de paralizar con sólo te toque el ataque! — Comenzó a intentar moverse, pero sentía el cuerpo completamente entumido — ¡ya no podré moverme con tanta facilidad, lo mejor será terminar esto ahora! — Cerró sus ojos y levantó sus brazos, comenzando a acumular una gran cantidad de energía — ¡Desaparezcan!

— ¡Vamos, dispara! — al contrario de los demás, Gary esperaba el ataque ¿Por qué motivo? — ¡veamos si puedes primero! — finiquitó muy desafiante.

Todos veían expectantes la acción de Tera, la cantidad de energía que estaba acumulando era monstruosa, y cuando terminó la carga, disparó contra nuestros héroes, quienes sólo veían su perdición; pero gracias a que la guerrera de la tierra no se encontraba en condiciones por causa de la parálisis, el ataque no tuvo la velocidad que Tera esperaba.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! — exclamó Taichi, queriendo huir lo más pronto posible.

—Daría lo mismo si nos quedáramos o huyéramos, igual nos eliminaría esa energía — advirtió Gary, dando a conocer que hicieran lo que hicieran, el resultado sería el mismo.

—¡ ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?! — preguntó desesperada Hikari.

— ¡¿En verdad creías que no tenía esto planeado?! — respondió muy sonriente Gary —¡Regigigas, contra-ataque!

En el mismo momento en que el ataque llegó de lleno al Regi, éste rebotó, dirigiéndose con el doble de potencia contra Tera, como efecto del contra-ataque.

—¡Si esa cosa me llega, será mi fin! — exclamó por fin con miedo Tera, viendo como su propio ataque estaba a punto de acabar con ella.

El impacto fue inminente, simplemente con tocar a Tera, se produjo una gran explosión; la dimensión de ésta fue tal, que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor fue afectado, entre ellos, los jóvenes que luchaban, que fueron atrapados por la onda expansiva, saliendo expulsados. Por el nivel de destrucción, parecía el final de Tera.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, en la zona por causa de la feroz batalla, sólo se avistaba destrucción, y entre aquel caos, nuestros amigos despertaban después de una hora de estar inconscientes, con excepción de Dawn, obviamente tras el ataque personal; al parecer todos tenían heridas leves, y Tera había sido destruida, aparentemente. Esto en cierto modo los dejaba tranquilos.

—Chicos ¿están todos bien? — preguntó Taichi muy preocupado.

—No todos, Dawn sigue inconsciente — respondió Sora, mientras tenía en su regazo a la pelíazul.

— ¡Por lo menos derrotamos a Tera! — Respondió Hikari con algo de entusiasmo, como para subir la moral del grupo — ¿Gary, como esta Regigigas? — pasó a preguntarle al joven de Pallet Town.

—Él está bien, sólo necesita un poco de descanso — respondió con la mirada baja — pero perdimos.

—¡ ¿Qué…?! — exclamaron todos al unísono.

—Tera sobrevivió, mientras estábamos inconscientes, ella aprovechó de robarnos la energía que nos confiaron — gritó con rabia Gary, golpeando el suelo con su mano derecha empuñada — ¡maldición, ¿es que este sacrificio — sólo desvió la mirada a Dawn — fue en vano?! ¡ ¿Acaso todo lo que hicimos, solo fue para que esa maldita nos destrozara y se quedara con algo que nos confiaron a ojos cerrados?!

—Sé que me arrepentiré por preguntar — dijo con miedo Taichi — ¿cómo sabes que sobrevivió y se robó la energía?

—Porque yo tenía guardada aquella energía en mi mochila, pero al revisarla, vi que era lo único que faltaba — respondió con la mirada baja.

—Déjame revisar.

—Aquí la tienes — sin mirar, Gary estiró su brazo con la mochila.

—Escúchame — comenzó a decirle Hikari, intentando consolarlo de alguna forma — no sé qué podría responder por lo que nos acabas de preguntar, lo único que podemos hacer, es ir a buscar a Tera, y recuperar la energía de las bestias, con respecto a Dawn — añadió, mientras volteaba a la pelíazul, que pese a estar inconsciente, la mueca de dolor insoportable no desaparecía — veras que ella se va a recuperar, mi amiga es muy fuerte.

—Miren — interrumpió de golpe Taichi, mientras sacaba algo del bolso de Gary — encontré una nota de Tera en tu mochila, Gary.

—¡Déjame leerla! — impulsivamente, Gary le quitó de las manos la carta a Taichi, y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

* * *

 _ **Mis queridos amigos:**_

 _ **Lamento no haberme despedido de ustedes, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. En verdad son muy fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para nosotros, si quieren ganarnos, será mejor que entrenen duro. También lamento haberme llevado la energía de las bestias sagradas, pero la necesitamos para construir nuestro lugar mejor; al menos les dejé a esa niñita, confórmense con eso. Y, por último, avísenle a Satoshi que lo esperamos en MT. Plateado, en Johto. Bueno, con esto me despido.**_

 _ **Con mucho cariño, Tera.**_

* * *

Después de leer la carta que les dejó, todos quedaron perplejos ¿Cómo era que conocía a Satoshi? todo era muy extraño, Satoshi tenía demasiados secretos, por lo que hicieron algo que no querían, ni pensaban hacer, dudar de él, y pensar que también trabajaba para el enemigo.

—Gary, tú lo conoces mejor que nosotros — le comentó Taichi muy serio.

—Somos amigos desde la infancia, Taichi — comenzó a decir el aludido — desde mucho antes de comenzar muestro viaje, junto con Ash, él era el más tranquilo, mientras que Ash y yo solo la pasábamos peleando por ver quién era el mejor, aún recuerdo, el sólo verlo nos tranquilizaba, jamás hizo daño con malas intenciones, nunca le gustó la injusticia, donde la veía, iba a solucionarlo, sinceramente, no creo que trabaje para esos seres llamados soldados de la luz, a lo mejor averiguaron algo sobre él.

— ¿Y que podría ser ese algo? — preguntó Yamato muy intrigado.

—La última vez que nos vimos fue en la conferencia plateada, en Johto — comenzó a responder muy serio — pero el perdió en las clasificatorias, perdió su primera batalla, pero lo raro, fue que no hizo ningún gesto de derrota, después de eso desapareció, y lo volvimos a ver hasta hace dos días, pero su nivel no demostraba su rápida derrota en la conferencia plateada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — nuevamente preguntaba Yamato, había algo que no le calzaba.

—Nuestro último enfrentamiento, aquella batalla, no duro ni un minuto, nos hizo polvo junto con Ash.

— ¿Cómo crees que mejoró tanto? — ahora preguntó Taichi, ya que no le calzaba nada.

—Lo que quiero pensar es que fue el entrenamiento, nada más — respondió Gary negando con la cabeza, negando la realidad.

—Ya veo — finiquitó Taichi tan incómoda conversación para Gary, mientras pensaba — ¿Que rayos pasa aquí?

—Como sea, lo mejor será irnos ahora de aquí — decía con rabia Gary, para después dirigir su atención a los jóvenes de esa dimensión — lamentamos los destrozos y meterlos en esto, muy en especial dejarlos con todo este e involucrarlos — y luego mirar a la coordinadora — me preocupa mucho la salud de Dawn, necesita atención inmediata — sentía que ya estaba listo para retirarse de aquel lugar, por lo que llamó a Mewtwo — ¡¿Mewtwo, me escuchas? soy Gary Oak!

— ¿Que sucede? — respondió telepáticamente Mewtwo.

— ¡Es Dawn, fue gravemente herida, necesita atención ya! — le pidió desesperado al Pokémon.

—Prepararemos todo para su descanso, regresen de inmediato — ordenó al acto Mewtwo.

—Nosotros también iremos — exclamaron todos al unísono.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó sorprendido Gary, ante la reacción de los jóvenes.

—A nosotros tampoco nos gusta las injusticias — le dijo Taichi muy seguro de sus palabras — así que también los ayudaremos.

—Además — añadió Hikari — necesitarán toda la ayuda posible, por lo visto, este enemigo es muy poderoso, además, es mi obligación ayudar a Dawn, como su amiga.

—Tienen razón — ahora añadió Mewtwo — necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, les agradeceremos mucho su cooperación — con esto, estaba listo su viaje de regreso — ¡Palkia, ya puedes regresarlos!

—De acuerdo.

Así, Gary y los demás regresaron al templo de Dialga y Palkia, pero con un sabor amargo en la boca, no sólo por perder la energía de las bestias sagradas y el ataque a Dawn, sino también, por lo que decía la carta de Tera.

* * *

...

* * *

Luego de una exhaustiva revisión del pueblo, Lugia llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que quedaba ahí, eran esos seres malignos, por lo que Ed comenzó a actuar.

—Lugia, quédate aquí — le pidió el alquimista — no te vayas a mover de este lugar a menos que la situación lo amerite ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

Mientras tanto, Brock, Duplica, Ranma y Al, terminaban de comer y conversar.

—Duplica, ayúdame a ordenar todo por favor — le pidió el criador.

—De acuerdo Brock.

—Duplica — volvió a preguntar muy intrigado Al — ¿a qué te referías con eso de que nuestra cabeza nos ayudaría? Te noto muy tranquila.

—Ya lo veras — le contestó Duplica muy tranquila, esbozando una sonrisa — es solo un pequeñito plan que tengo con tu hermano.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Ed en todo esto? — ahora le preguntó muy extrañado.

—Todo con calma Al, ya lo veras.

Y Scar y Lisa…

—Gracias por su ayuda — dijo muy atenta Lisa — realmente no sabíamos que hacer.

—No te preocupes — respondió Scar, con su siempre tono serio — hay que sacar rápido a toda esa gente.

— Me adelantaré — decía Lisa mientras aceleraba el paso — ¡Iré a conversar con la gente para que nos coopere!

—Solo ten cuidado que no te descubran.

— ¡No te preocupes, estaré bien! — concluyó casi desapareciendo de la vista de Scar.

Una vez fuera del rango de visión de Scar, Lisa tomó una gran velocidad, su real velocidad, llegando a los poquísimos segundos al centro del pueblo.

—¡Soldados ¿tienen listo el circulo de transmutación?! — preguntó Lisa, ahora de forma muy altanera.

—¡Si!

—Perfecto — Lisa simplemente sonrió maliciosamente; al parecer, su plan iba viento en popa — ahora escóndanse, no quiero que nadie los vea, sino echarían todo a perder, ¡retírense!

—¡Si, señora!

Y casi al acto, todos los seres oscuros desaparecieron, al parecer, escondiéndose dentro del pueblo. Una vez todo preparado, Lisa se retiró hasta el frontis de la biblioteca, lugar donde supuestamente estaban escondidos los habitantes de aquel pueblo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Scar llegó al frontis de la biblioteca, con Lisa esperando dar su último movimiento.

—Por fin llegas, te estaba esperando — decía Lisa, o más bien Aqua, despojándose de su disfraz — ¡empieza a crear la piedra filosofal, ahora!

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! — preguntó Scar sorprendido por el descubrimiento.

—Soy Aqua, una de las guerreras elementales de los soldados de la luz, controladora del elemento agua.

—Con que tú fuiste la que me trajo hasta aquí.

—Así es — comenzó a decir Aqua mientras empezaba a levitar en el aire — veras, tenía el círculo de transmutación listo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no he podido crear esa maldita piedra, por que investigue, y averigüe que tú eres uno de los pocos que sabe crearla.

—Ya veo, solo te tengo una pregunta — le preguntó muy serio Scar — ¿Cuántos civiles hay en este lugar?

— ¿Eh? — algo confundida, Aqua respondió — son aproximadamente dos mil civiles, se perfectamente que el poder de la piedra filosofal depende de la cantidad de humanos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Y tus subordinados?

—¡No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar! — Le gritó muy molesta — ¡solo haz la piedra!

—Ya veo — respondió Scar, esbozando una sonrisa — intentas crear una piedra muy poderosa, pero lo estás intentando con tus seres dentro del círculo de transmutación, lo siento mucho, pero mientras ellos no se larguen, jamás podrás crear la piedra.

—Ya veo, con qué era eso — Aqua por fin había resuelto aquel problema, así que gritó al aire — ¡soldados, retírense!

—¡Eso no lo permitiré! — gritó un joven que apareció de la nada, creando gracias a al parecer, su alquimia, una gran muralla con los escombros.

—¡ ¿Qué…?! — Aqua no entendía que pasaba, sólo veía como sus soldados eran detenidos de golpe.

—¡Edward Elric! — exclamó con sorpresa Scar ¿Desde hace cuánto estaba escondido?

— ¡Escuché todo Scar! — Ed se quedó mirando al Ishvalano, para después desviar su mirada a la guerrera del agua — ¡Aqua, aún no has respondido ¿Cuántos soldados tienes?!

—¡Eso no te interesa! — respondía muy temerosa Aqua, intuyendo algo.

—Ya veo — tomó un par de segundos de silencio, y se dirigió al Scar, viendo que estaba muy tranquilo por la situación — ¡Scar, el pueblo esta desierto, con Duplica y Lugia desalojamos la biblioteca, tengo una intuición de ti, puedes crear la piedra con estos seres ¿O me equivoco?!

—¡Eres muy astuto, alquimista de acero, como tú digas! — respondió Scar, mientras sonreía triunfante, sacando un papel de sus bolsillos.

—¡Malditos, me engañaron! — exclamó con rabia Aqua.

—¡No te engañamos, sólo… — Ed pensó por un momento su respuesta, y la encontró, hablando de forma irónica — planeamos algo a ocultas, de la misma forma que tú! — Terminando por gritar al cielo — ¡Lugia! — apenas salió, usó su fuerza psíquica para inmovilizar a estos seres.

—¡Listo Ed! — exclamó mentalmente Lugia.

—¡Apenas suba al lomo de Lugia, comienza a crear la piedra — comenzó a instruir Ed a Scar — no creo que duren mucho tiempo inmovilizados!

—¡De acuerdo!

En el segundo que Ed subió al lomo de Lugia, Scar aplastó el papel que tenía con su mano izquierda empuñada, empezando el acto alquímico.

Fue un gran espectáculo de luces, se veía a kilómetros lo que estaban intentando hacer, mientras todo el pueblo, en ese momento solo con los soldados de la luz como sus habitantes, era encerrado por el círculo de transmutación.

Una vez que la luz desapareció, se vio a Scar con una extraña piedra color carmesí en su mano derecha.

—Listo, piedra filosofal creada — dijo Scar, mientras la miraba.

—Entonces si era cierto lo que nos dijeron, increíble — decía entre incrédulo y sorprendido Edward, mientras aterrizaba con Lugia al lado de Scar.

— ¿Sobre qué cosa? — preguntó Scar, sin ningún tipo de sorpresa.

—Primero, lo de crear la piedra filosofal con otra clase de seres, y segundo, por lo que veo, como lo dijo Duplica, nos querían a los tres en este lugar, querían deshacerse de todo aquel que sabía crear la piedra, pero hay algo que me tiene intrigado — le decía a Scar, mirándolo muy serio — ¿Cómo supiste lo de crear la piedra con esas cosas, y ese papel que sacaste, que era?

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para explicarles alquimista de acero, los demás nos tienen que estar esperando — iban a empezar su regreso, pero una voz los detuvo.

—¡Podrán irse después que me entreguen la piedra filosofal! — exclamó muy molesta la joven peli naranja; claramente, a Aqua no le había pasado nada, la alquimia ni cosquillas le había hecho.

— ¡Increíble, veo que sobreviviste Aqua, eres muy resistente! — exclamó Ed asustado de la impresión, sonriendo muy desafiante.

—¡Jamás desaparecería con algo tan simple como eso! — Aqua sonreía maliciosamente, mirando a los dos jóvenes que habían arruinado sus planes — ¡veo que mis soldados hicieron un muy buen trabajo — decía mirando la piedra que tenía Scar en sus manos — ahora entréguenme la piedra!

—¡Si la quieres, tendrás que pelear por ella! — exclamó muy emocionado Edward.

—Con mucho gusto — Aqua iba a dar el primer movimiento, pero en su camino se interpuso Lugia, deteniéndola gracias a su protección — ¡ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? no te metas!

—Soy el guardián de los mares — comenzó a decir Lugia muy serio — y no puedo permitir que alguien que se hace llamar, guardiana del elemento agua, se comporte de esa forma.

—¡Lugia, no te metas, ésta no es tu pelea! — le protestó algo molestó Ed.

—Tampoco es la tuya — aquellas palabras dejaron al alquimista confundido — esa guerrera no es normal, si no peleamos juntos, será imposible ganarle.

—Si no tengo otra opción — finiquitó resignado el aludido.

— ¡Con que dos contra uno! — Aqua sólo se burlaba de la asustadiza, para ella, estrategia de ataque — ¡Scar, si quieres también puedes pelear, me da lo mismo, el resultado será el mismo!

—¡No te preocupes, Lugia sólo me ayudará a alcanzarte para volverte a la realidad! — Exclamó muy confiado el alquimista estatal a Aqua, y luego decirle a Scar - ve donde Duplica y los demás, entrégales la piedra y váyanse lo más lejos que puedan, si es a la dimensión de donde vienen, mucho mejor, nosotros nos quedaremos a distraer a esa mocosa mal educada.

—De acuerdo, tengan cuidado — y haciendo caso de las palabras, partió raudo dónde estaban los demás.

— ¡Veo que su amigo es muy inteligente, deberías imitarlo, salvo por el detalle que se llevó la piedra! — Observó con malicia a Ed y Lugia, y furiosamente finiquitó — ¡Ya me han hecho perder mucho tiempo con sus juegos infantiles, acabaré rápido con ustedes, y le quitaré la piedra a ese Ishvalano!

— ¡Que impaciente, en verdad eres una niñita malcriada! — y con esas últimas palabras, comenzó la batalla.

EL grupo de Dawn y Gary tuvo un final muy desagradable en su misión, no sólo le quitaron la energía de las bestias, sino también, por el llamado de Tera a Satoshi, mientras el grupo de Brock y Duplica tenía su gran enfrentamiento contra Aqua. ¿Cuál será el estado de salud de Dawn? ¿Cuál será la verdadera identidad de Satoshi? ¿Cómo terminará su misión el grupo de Brock? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará…


	13. Una gran pareja, Ed y Lugia, y el regres

**Capítulo 13: "Una gran pareja, Ed y Lugia, y el regreso a Sinnoh; la pareja de los secretos, Satoshi y Sakura, y el zorro de las nueve colas"**

Como recordarán, en el capítulo anterior, se reveló ante Ed, Scar y Lugia, la verdadera identidad de Lisa, Aqua, la guerrera del agua; y gracias al plan que se traían en secreto Ed y Duplica, aparte de las acciones secretas de Scar, la piedra filosofal se creó sin necesidad de sacrificar personas, sólo usando a los seres malignos.

Mientras Ed y Lugia, comenzaban su batalla, Scar se dirigía en dirección donde estaban Brock y los demás.

— ¡Veo que su amigo es muy inteligente, deberías imitarlo, salvo por el detalle que se llevó la piedra! — Sólo observó con malicia a Ed y Lugia, y furiosamente finiquitó — ¡Ya me han hecho perder mucho tiempo con sus juegos infantiles, acabaré rápido con ustedes, y le quitaré la piedra a ese Ishvalano!

— ¡Que impaciente, en verdad eres una niñita malcriada! — y con esas últimas palabras, comenzó la batalla.

Ed no hace más que juntar sus manos, y posarlas en el suelo, dando resultado una enorme infraestructura de roca.

— ¿Se puede saber que van a hacer con eso? — preguntaba Aqua muy sarcástica, y a la vez muy intrigada.

— ¿En verdad te interesa? — le preguntó Ed muy desafiante.

Sin mucho preámbulo, Lugia cargó su aero-blast contra la enorme roca, convirtiéndola en trozos de roca de distintos tamaños.

—¡Jajajaja, creo que se volvieron locos! — la risa de Aqua ya era burlona.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón — le asintió Ed, mientras retrocedía hasta estar tras Lugia — o quizás no.

Y volviendo a moverse, Lugia realizó su ataque psíquico, provocando que los trozos de piedra flotaran, tomando el control completo de ellos, usándolos para atacar a Aqua lanzándoselos a una gran velocidad.

—¡ ¿De verdad creen que con eso me van a derrotar?! — Aqua se sentía muy confiada, no movía un solo musculo.

—No lo sabemos, pero habrá que averiguarlo — contestó Ed igual de confiado.

Antes que el ataque psíquico llegase a Aqua, esta esquivó con facilidad los pedruscos saltando muy alto, quedando en el aire flotando, provocando que Lugia cambiara por completo la dirección de ataque y el modo de ataque, juntando los pedruscos transformándolos el grandes lanzas de roca sólida, las cuales lanzó nuevamente contra Aqua, quién, como en el primer movimiento, las esquivó sin mayores problemas mientras volvía a tierra firme; el primer intento no había resultado como lo esperaban, por lo que los dos peleadores decidieron rodear a la controladora de las aguas.

—¡Vaya, veo que van en serio — halagó Aqua más por su ingenio, no por su fuerza, ya que sabía que si ese era el máximo que podían dar, la batalla terminaría muy pronto — creo que me divertiré por un momento con ustedes!

—Veo que eres muy rápida — decía Ed con mucho entusiasmo, y asustado por el poder de la peli naranja — también eres muy buena peleando, no creo que podamos derrotarte, pero al menos trataremos de hacer todo lo posible para detenerte.

Lugia redirigió por segunda vez las lanzas, pero en esta ocasión, Aqua simplemente no se movió, cosa de la que se percató el guardián, provocando que el ataque pasará por la silueta de la peli naranja ¿por qué habría hecho algo así, si ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo? Algo si era seguro, al parecer, tanto Ed como Lugia habían sentido algo raro, ya que justo en ese momento, hubo un pequeño sismo, provocando que Ed se moviera de donde estaba; y de la nada, apareció Regirock, quien con su cañón eléctrico cargado disparó contra Aqua, dando de lleno el ataque, provocando no sólo algo de daño, sino también parálisis en sus movimientos.

—¡ ¿Qué fue eso?! — Exclamó furiosa Aqua al ver a Regirock — ¡malditos, están jugando sucio!

— ¿Y quién dijo que jugaríamos limpio? — le preguntó irónico Ed, sonriendo.

Pero la distracción de Aqua, o tal vez, su déficit atencional, hizo olvidar que aún estaba Lugia preparando nuevamente su ataque psíquico; el guardián de los mares separó las lanzas, volviéndolos nuevamente grandes trozos de roca, y lanzándolos contra una desprevenida guerrera, quien sólo recibió el ataque de lleno, y luego lanzar una segunda lluvia del ataque, y un tercer ataque, el cual curiosamente, iba contra Ed.

— ¿Qué es lo que planean ahora? — se preguntaba muy preocupada Aqua, quién no entendía la estratagema de sus dos contrincantes.

A los pocos centímetros de llegar el ataque a Ed, este se detiene en seco, quedando todo el material mineral a su disposición; Ed sólo volvió a juntar sus manos, y gracias a su alquimia, transformó los pedruscos en lanzas firmes de un solo cuerpo con una terminación tan puntiaguda, que podría tal vez, atravesar el acero sin ningún problema; y volviendo a juntar sus manos, tocó los pedruscos, curiosamente dando un impulso extra al ataque, con idea de, con la ayuda extra de la fuerza psíquica de Lugia, las lanzas fuesen tan rápidas y fuertes, terminar la batalla solo con ese ataque.

—¡Maldición, no tengo tiempo para escapar! — se decía Aqua algo asustada, sólo esperando el final.

Aqua no tuvo tiempo de reacción, recibió el ataque de forma directa, tras el cual se produjo una gran explosión, por lo que, al menos por su parte, Lugia uso su protección para evitar daños; ahora, por la lejanía que tenía con el alquimista, no tuvo la posibilidad de protegerlo de la onda expansiva, hasta que alguien le ordenó está tarea al regi de tipo roca.

—¡Regirock, protección! — ordenó el criador de Pewter.

Tras haberse reunido los recién llegados con Ed, casi al instante, Regirock usó su protección para proteger al grupo.

Una vez pasada la onda expansiva, lo único que quedó en el campo de batalla era polvo en suspensión, el cual no permitía la visual del lugar.

—No se muevan, yo me encargo de esto — pidió Lugia.

Lugia comenzó a batir sus enormes alas, provocando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que ayudó a despejar el polvo, mostrando el resultado final de la contienda, el cuerpo de Aqua tirado en el suelo, al parecer, sin signos vitales.

—¡Uf — exclamó Ed soltando una bocanada de aire, exhausto — vaya sí que nos costó derrotarla, gracias Brock por la ayuda!

—Descuida — le contestó Brock mucho más tranquilo — Scar nos contó todo, veo que tenían razón.

—Más razón tenía Duplica — decía Ed mirando a la aludida, mostrándole una sonrisa, para la joven, muy cálida — acertó en todo lo que dijo, si no hubiese sido por ella, ahora estaríamos muertos, además si no hubiese sido por Lugia que me dio instrucciones durante toda la pelea, hubiese perdido, gracias Lugia, y en especial a ti Duplica.

— ¿Por qué a mí en especial si no hice nada? — le preguntó Duplica muy sonrojada, y nerviosa.

—Hiciste mucho — Ed le decía cara a cara — confiaste en mí, un desconocido para ti, además me permitiste pelear con Lugia, confiando en mi ciegamente.

— ¡¿Eso es cierto?! — preguntó Brock muy sorprendido ¿Tanto había abierto su corazón la imitadora al alquimista?

—Bueno… — la joven sólo titubeaba muy nerviosa —, fue solo intuición.

Brock, algo preocupado, agarró del brazo a Duplica para preguntarle algo privado, muy privado.

— ¿No me digas que te enamoraste? — preguntó en susurro Brock.

—¡Que cosas dices, claro que no — le contestó aún más roja que antes Duplica — ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?!

— ¡Tus mejillas te acusan! — le respondió de reojo, tocando con su índice derecho sus mejillas.

— ¡Debe ser el calor! — trató de resolver tontamente.

—Pues que extraño, yo no tengo calor, es más, está comenzando a helar — Brock se estaba molestando por la falsa sinceridad de la peliverde — ¡Duplica, se me sincera, te gusta Ed o Ash!

La pregunta le llegó tan directo, que no le quedó otra más que sincerarse, el ver que Brock ya lo sabía todo, le dio más confianza para serle sincero.

— ¿Por qué dices que me gustan? — preguntó muy sonrojada, sin nervios.

—Primero, por la forma en que te comportaste cuando llegaste al laboratorio y en la casa de Ash — le respondió el criador muy conciliador — y por cómo te comportas con Ed, no es común en ti confiar en un desconocido tan fácil.

—Ya veo, creo que fui muy obvia — respondió resignada la joven, la habían encasillado.

De pronto, una gota de lluvia cayó la cara de Duplica, avecinando que se acercaba la lluvia, la que rápidamente tomó intensidad.

—¡Duplica, Brock, vámonos! — pidió Ed, empapado por la lluvia.

— ¡Ya vamos Ed! — dijo la peliverde sonriendo, muy sonrojada aún.

Una vez que los jóvenes de Kanto volvieron al grupo, Ed se percató de la situación de la chica.

—Duplica, estás roja — decía el alquimista muy preocupado por su "estado de salud", tocando su frente con su mano izquierda — ¿acaso tienes fiebre?

—¡Por supuesto que no, tonto! — le gritó muy molesta, quitándole la mano.

—Disculpa — trató de excusarse muy confundido — ¿por qué estás roja entonces?

Duplica se vio en medio de un gran embrollo, pero gracias a la rapidez Brock, se salvó.

—Les preparé comida con algo de picante, y creo que le afectó más de la cuenta — respondió muy tranquilo el criador.

—Ya veo — claramente, Ed había caído en tan burda e ingenua justificación, sin despegar la mirada de la peliverde.

—Chicos — interrumpió Ranma, quién por la lluvia, estaba convertida en mujer — perdón por interrumpir su charla, pero tenemos irnos.

—Tienes razón — le asintió, mientras regresaba a su Pokémon a su esférica cápsula — ¡Regirock regresa!

Por fin, la encomienda de la piedra filosofal había concluido, y estaban listos para regresar a Sinnoh, dónde se reunirían con los demás para las cinco misiones restantes; sólo quedaba el viaje de Satoshi y Sakura.

Ya era hora de regresar a la residencia Rockwell para los preparativos de regreso al templo de Dialga y Palkia, o al menos esa era la idea.

—¡Pueden irse, pero primero, la piedra filosofal, entréguenmela! — exclamó en el aire, muy cansada, una voz muy similar, idéntica a la de Misty, pero llena de odio y rencor.

La voz los sorprendió a todos, tanto que se detuvieron al acto, miraron tras ellos, y vieron a Aqua, parándose con dificultad.

—¡No puede ser, es imposible sobrevivir a algo así! — exclamó Ed impresionado, su rostro palideció al ver a Aqua aún de pie.

—¡ ¿Acaso es inmortal?! — igual de impactado estaba Ranma, no podía creer lo que veía.

Para todos, era imposible haber sobrevivido a algo así, no lo podían creer, Aqua seguía con vida, y lista para seguir peleando.

La lluvia que caía en el ambiente, de pronto sólo se concentró en el entorno de Aqua, mientras hacía unos extraños movimientos con sus manos; de pronto, alrededor de la peli naranja, comenzó a formarse una especie de aros de agua, los cuales empezaron a rodear todo su cuerpo.

—¡Ahora verán malditos, se arrepentirán de haberme enfrentado! — Gritaba furiosa Aqua, mientras terminaba de realizar su ataque — ¡Aqua anillo!

El usar un movimiento así, sorprendió aún más a Brock, quién veía muy preocupado la situación.

—¡No puede ser, también utiliza ataques de Pokémon! — exclamó muy preocupado el criador.

—¡ ¿Cómo es posible?! — preguntaba ahora Duplica, igual de preocupada.

—¡No lo sé, pero si no hacemos algo rápido, recuperará toda su energía, y será imposible derrotarla!

— ¡¿Por qué lo dices?! — preguntó ahora Ed, más preocupado por el hecho que no entendía nada.

—Está utilizando el aqua-anillo, ese movimiento sirve para recuperar energía — explicaba Brock, intentando adivinar el plan de Aqua — y gracias a esa lluvia concentrada en ella, puede recuperar su energía a la mitad de tiempo.

—No se preocupen, yo me encargo de esto — dijo muy tranquilo Lugia.

¿Cuál sería el plan de Lugia? Sólo vieron como el ave plateada emprendía vuelo a lo más alto e iniciando algo, ya que se vio sus ojos brillar, lo que originó que volviese a llover en todo el campo de batalla. Lo único que se vio después, fue como Lugia comenzaba a reunir energía a su alrededor.

—Lugia hizo llover — pensaba Duplica, mientras miraba al ave con mucha curiosidad como acumulaba energía — ¡¿cómo aprendió ese ataque?! — Ahora se preguntaba muy extrañada de la situación de Lugia, logrando percatarse de algo — ¡ ya veo, con que el aqua-anillo, esto va a ser interesante! — Exclamó triunfante la imitadora, mientras lanzaba una pokébola — ¡Ve, Ditto! — de la cual, apareció una masa de color rosa — ¡Ditto, transfórmate en Lugia! — el Pokémon asintió, e increíblemente pudo transformarse en el ave en cuestión.

—¡Increíble ¿Cómo hizo eso?! — preguntó Ed muy sorprendido a Duplica.

—Ditto es el único Pokémon que se puede transformar en cualquier otro Pokémon, objeto o persona — contestó muy orgullosa.

—¡Ya veo! — respondió a secas, ya que, en realidad, aún seguía incrédulo de la transformación.

—¡Ja, una copia barata de un Pokémon legendario, esto será fácil! — exclamó triunfante Aqua, mientras seguía recuperando sus energías.

—¡Ya te dimos una paliza, y lo volveremos a hacer, así que será mejor que no te burles! — le recordó Ed muy triunfante, como si él confiara ciegamente en Duplica.

—¡No creas que se las dejare tan fácil esta vez, pero debo agradecer que hicieran llover! — exclamó muy triunfante Aqua, y no era para menos, ya que su danza lluvia sólo la concentró para recuperar su energía, pero la danza lluvia de Lugia, afectaba el total del campo de batalla; dejando de lado por un segundo su recuperación, Aqua comenzó a cargar uno de sus ataques más poderosos — ¡este será su fin, hidrobomba!

—¡Ditto, hidrobomba! — ordenó rápidamente Duplica.

Cómo efecto de la danza lluvia, ambos ataques eran más fuertes que de costumbre, a tal nivel que cuando chocaron, estos se evaporaron; vapor que se desvaneció a los segundos, dejando nuevamente la vista el campo de batalla.

—¡Que nadie se mueva por nada! — ordenó Duplica al grupo muy concentrada.

—¡Está bien! — nadie comprendía que pasaba por la mente de la peliverde, pero algo si era cierto; ella personalmente quería terminar la batalla.

—Lugia, avísame cuando empieces el ataque — ahora le pidió a su compañero Pokémon, telepáticamente.

—Estoy listo, Duplica — le respondió.

—De acuerdo — la joven sólo susurró triunfante, para luego gritar su último movimiento — ¡Aqua, prepárate para tu final, trueno, ahora!

La presión atmosférica se sentía baja, muy pesada, mientras la lluvia continuaba; en eso, notaron como las nubes comenzaron a concentrarse con mucha fuerza, tornándose grises, cargadas de electricidad. Los rayos caían a ras de suelo, era una situación extremadamente peligrosa para cualquiera que estuviese a descubierto. Mientras Aqua continuaba recuperando su energía, la copia de Lugia preparaba su propio ataque trueno.

—¡Ya entiendo que estás tratando de hacer! — exclamó Brock alarmado por el estado del campo de batalla y la imitadora — ¡Duplica, ven aquí, deja que ellos se encarguen de todo! — Le gritó, mientras sacaba nuevamente al regi de roca — ¡Sal Regirock, usa protección! — El Pokémon tan solo al salir, crea un escudo verdoso — aquí dentro estaremos a salvo.

La electricidad que caía daba a entender que esto se estaba convirtiendo en una gran tormenta eléctrica, cayendo una mayor cantidad de rayos hasta la tierra; estos tenían tal fuerza, que el suelo terminaba quemado. Aqua, quién aún no se recuperaba por completo, aún obsesionada por la piedra, pero comenzó a tomarle el peso a la situación, tenía miedo que alguno de esos rayos le llegara, por lo que decidió pasar de su recuperación a su protección, pero cuando iba a usarla, la vil copia de Lugia uso su fuerza psíquica para inutilizar sus movimientos, quedando a merced de cualquier ataque. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que algún ataque le diera, y entre el hecho y el hacer, no pasó mucho; a los segundos, un poderoso rayo dio de lleno en Aqua, curiosamente resistiéndolo.

—Ríndete y no vuelvas — le advirtió el Lugia original — no sé tú forma de tratar a tus rivales, pero nosotros sabemos cuándo parar, si continúas en ese estado, sólo conseguirás morir.

—Tiene razón — reflexionó Aqua, conocía su actual desventaja — si sigo luchando, me eliminaran, y eso no sería bueno para nuestros planes — Aqua sonrió, y dijo —¡De acuerdo, ustedes ganan, me duele admitirlo, pueden quedarse con la piedra filosofal, los demás ya deben tener los demás objetos, por lo que ya no me interesa, además — sonreía maliciosamente, cosa que alertó a todos —, si llego a morir, su amiguita Misty correría la misma suerte, y no creo que quieran que tenga tan horrible destino, ni mencionar las otras chiquillas amiguitas del elegido! — lo que decía Aqua era complejo de procesar en ese momento ¿que tenía que ver Misty con Aqua? — ¡Tienen suerte que las necesitamos vivas, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos las caras, no tendrán tanta suerte! — y de la nada, la guerrera del agua desapareció.

Y por fin, definitivamente la batalla había terminado, reflejándose como la tormenta eléctrica y la lluvia amainaba, dejando brillar un radiante sol.

Los dichos de Aqua dejaron a nuestros héroes muy desorientados, si quiera sabían cómo tomar esas palabras, pero todo parecía indicar, que algo más había detrás de estas misiones ¿Que sería?

— ¿Qué es lo que habrá querido decir Aqua con eso? — preguntaba al aire Duplica muy confundida.

—No lo sé, pero parece que Misty tiene mucha importancia para ellos, o al menos eso entendí — intentó explicar Brock, sin saber exactamente de qué hablaba.

—Tambien habló sobre un tal elegido ¿saben quién es ese elegido? — preguntaba Ed aún más confundido, sin conocimiento de causa.

—Aqua habló de las amigas del elegido y de Misty… — comenzó a pensar Brock, intentando hilar todos los sucesos en general, algo debía tener sentido en las palabras de Aqua, lo que sea, y la conclusión a la que llegó, hasta a él mismo le sorprendió de sobremanera — ¡No puede ser, eso es imposible! — Ante su propia incredulidad, prefirió preguntar al guardián de los mares — Lugia, en su viaje por el archipiélago Naranja, Ash te ayudó a controlar a Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres, ¿verdad?

—Así es, sin su ayuda, el mundo hubiese caído en un caos.

— ¿Y alguien ayudó a Ash? — preguntó algo asustado Brock.

—Sí, fue ayudado por dos jóvenes, creo que su nombre es Melody, y la otra es la joven Misty.

—¡Ay…, no entiendo nada! — reclamaba Ed, mientras se agarraba la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello — ¡antes que nada díganme ¿Quién es ese tal Ash?!

—Ash es un viejo amigo, pero ahora creo que es más que eso — decía Brock, pensando más en sus conclusiones — algo me dice que Ash tiene mucha más importancia en esto de lo que me podría imaginar — miró a los demás, quienes sólo lo miraban muy intrigados — no quiero sacar conclusiones sin alguna prueba concreta, lo mejor será volver a nuestra dimensión, nos esperan.

—Ya veo, con que se trataba eso — de pronto, se escuchó una voz, como concluyendo algo.

—Mewtwo ¿a qué te refieres con eso? — preguntó Brock muy intrigado por la intromisión del Pokémon.

—Cuando todos estén reunidos les contaré, cuando estén listos, los traeré de vuelta, mientras tanto, lamentó tener que pedirles ayuda, pero el estado de la situación amerita toda la ayuda posible.

—No hay problema, Al y yo iremos con ustedes, primero tenemos que pasar a la casa de la abuela Pinako, habrá que avisarles — los hermanos Elric, al parecer después de lo pasado, se ofrecieron sin inconvenientes.

—Muchas gracias chicos — agradeció Brock — en cuanto tengamos todo listo, te avisaremos.

—De acuerdo — espetó Mewtwo como despedida.

—Lo mejor será prepararnos lo más rápido posible, mientras más tiempo le demos a esos sujetos, más peligrosos podrían volverse — comentó Lugia muy preocupado.

—Yo me quedaré — se excusó Scar — aún tengo cosas que hacer aquí, debo avisar a quién nos enseñó a crear la piedra con esos seres oscuros — las palabras llamaron la atención de todos, por lo que Ed iba a tomar la palabra, pero antes de decir algo, Scar continuó — tengan mucho cuidado, el sujeto que nos ayudó, Satoshi, sabe más de lo que creen, lo máximo que puedo decirles ahora, es que tengan suerte en su misión — increíblemente para ellos, Satoshi también había visitado aquella dimensión ¿Que significaba eso de que sabía más de lo que ellos creían? ¿Acaso no había contado toda la verdad después de todo?

—¡ ¿Satoshi también estuvo aquí?! — exclamó sorprendido Brock.

—Brock — le comentó Duplica — no sé tú, pero al menos, yo no sé en qué estamos metidos.

—Yo tampoco Duplica — le respondió Brock, muy preocupado — muchas gracias por tu ayuda, tú también cuídate.

Gracias a la tele transportación de Lugia, llegaron rápidamente a su último destino antes de partir al templo de Dialga y Palkia.

Apenas entraron a la casa, y con mucha prisa, los hermanos Elric prepararon todo lo necesario para el viaje, ya que eran conscientes que esto no sería como lo que habían vivido hasta ese minuto. La historia contada a las Rockbell era muy difícil de creer para ellas, pero también eran conscientes que, a partir de ese momento, hasta lo más imposible e improbable, era completamente factible que pasará.

— Entonces se irán ahora, ¿verdad? — preguntó Winry con tristeza, presintiendo algo.

—Discúlpanos Winry — comenzó a decir Ed muy serio — nos pidieron ayuda para enfrentar a los sujetos que querían apoderarse de la piedra, y ciertamente, ahora toda ayuda es importante — de pronto, soltó una risa nerviosa — además, nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos usar la piedra.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarán allá? — preguntó nuevamente Winry, aún melancólica.

—Eso depende de muchas cosas, tal vez descubramos nuevas cosas y nos tome más tiempo de lo que creíamos en un principio — le respondió Brock, mostrando una sonrisa.

—Está bien — Winry limpió sus lágrimas, y le sonrió á Ed — siempre los hemos esperado aquí, sólo cuídense, y no hagan nada estúpido.

—Gracias por entendernos — le respondió también con una sonrisa Ed.

Pero a cierta peliverde no le gustaba para nada tan sentimental despedida, notándose mucho en su cara, cosa que Brock alcanzó a notar, agarrándola y arrastrándola hasta un rincón.

— No estarás celosa, ¿verdad? — le preguntó de reojo a Duplica — puedo ver que con Winry, esos hermanos están en buenas manos, en especial Ed.

— ¡No me importa, tendré mucho tiempo para ganarme por completo su corazón, ya lo veras! — respondió triunfante Duplica.

—Eso quiere decir que ya olvidaste a Ash ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Por qué me lo recordaste?! — dijo desanimada la joven Duplica.

—Tendrás que solucionar rápido tus sentimientos, aunque dudo mucho que puedas quedarte con alguien de otra dimensión — le advirtió Brock muy serio, dejando a la joven ida en sus pensamientos, y volver la voz a todo el grupo — ¿Tienen todo preparado?

—Si Brock — respondió Ed — cuando quieras nos vamos.

—De acuerdo — asintió mientras llamaba a Mewtwo — estamos listos, Mewtwo.

—De acuerdo ¡Palkia, ya puedes tráelos de vuelta!

—De acuerdo.

Al salir de la casa, notaron como había una especie de portal en el suelo, por el cual saltaron los jóvenes.

Nuestros amigos han tenido grandes aventuras, algunos han salido airosos, otros, derrotados, han conocido nuevas personas, quienes se han ofrecido a ayudarlos en su misión. Al parecer, se conocía la identidad del elegido gracias a las guerreras elementales, las cuales curiosamente se parecían mucho a las acompañantes y enamoradas de Ash: Misty y May. Supuestamente, estás guerreras representan a los elementos agua, tierra, y una tercera, según Tera, que al parecer era idéntica a Dawn, quien representaría el aire, pero ¿Cuál será la identidad de la guerrera del fuego? Todo parece indicar, que ellas serán muy importantes en esta misión.

* * *

...

* * *

La aldea Konoha, una aldea ubicada en el país del fuego, en este lugar existe una escuela ninja, y su director, conocido como el tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, es una eminencia muy respetada en esta aldea. Se cuenta que, en esta aldea, hace algunos años atrás, el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, logró sellar a un zorro de nueve colas llamado, Kyübi, uno de los Byjü más poderoso que existía. Este ser fue sellado en un niño recién nacido para que no causara más problemas. En la actualidad, no se ha sabido mucho de este ser, más que se encuentra sellado en un niño de 13 años, este niño tiene como nombre Naruto Uzumaki, joven conocido por lo travieso, impulsivo, torpe, un verdadero cabeza hueca. Él es huérfano, ya que según se cuenta, sus padres murieron cuando él nació. Este niño a los 11 años, decidió convertirse en ninja, para tomar el puesto de Hokage. En su proceso, conoció a sus ahora compañeros de estudio, Sasuke Uchida y Sakura Haruno, y a su tutor, el maestro Kakashi Hatake, quien les ha enseñado todo lo que les servirá en su futuro como ninja, pero esta no es la historia que les contaré. Mi nombre es Satoshi, y me han elegido para sellar un ser que nunca debió existir en ningún lugar.

Luego de enfrentarme a Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak, descubrí que mis viejos amigos me podrían ayudar con esto, sabía que me ayudarían, aunque no era su obligación. Después que Ash termino en el octavo puesto en la conferencia Plateada, Ash se separó de sus amigos, y emprendió un viaje a una nueva región, Hoenn; yo en cambio, preferí quedarme en Kanto. Un día, pase por Cerulean City a saludar a Misty, y en ese lugar me encontré con una chica, ella iba con su Espeon, las encontré después de que ella ganara la medalla cascada, y ella, sin conocer el por qué, decidió seguirme; quería que la entrenara, pero a mí no me gustaba la idea; debo reconocer que la traté muy mal por seis largos meses, solo quería que se alejara de mí, pero no se quería ir, pero por un incidente que ocurrió hace dos años aproximadamente, lo descubrí todo, el cariño que ella me tenía, y yo le rechazaba, me sentía un cobarde; siempre creí que todas las personas, con excepción de mis amigos, eran malas, no merecían más que desprecio, pero gracias a ella, decidí cambiar por completo. Debo admitir que trato de no mostrar mi mejorado carácter, pero tal vez sea porque no quiero que nadie descubra aquel oscuro secreto que tengo.

Hace cinco meses atrás, decidimos ir a la región Sinnoh, y en ese lugar fue donde comenzó todo, estábamos en el MT. Coronet…

 _ **Hechos de hace cinco meses atrás.**_

 _Satoshi y Sakura se encontraban en el MT. Coronet, lugar conocido por dividir la región Sinnoh en dos, y lugar donde había un gran misterio._

 _— ¿Sato, cuanto falta para llegar a ese lugar que tanto mencionas? — preguntaba Sakura ya cansada de tanto caminar._

 _—No te preocupes, ya falta poco, si quieres descansemos un poco — le ofreció Satoshi, mientras miraba su mapa._

 _—¡Eso me vienes diciendo de hace dos horas! — Exclamó la joven muy molesta — y no quiero descansar aun — remató muy tranquila — Espeon y yo aún tenemos suficiente energía para seguir._

 _—Si tú lo dices._

 _Después de tanto caminar, llegaron al destino que tenía Satoshi, un templo totalmente destruido. Al parecer, este lugar no ha sido visitado por nadie desde hace muchísimos años, a tal punto, que ni los Pokémon se acercaban a ese lugar, por razones desconocidas._

 _—¡Gracias Satoshi — comenzó a gruñirle Sakura a su querido amigo — nos trajiste a un lugar totalmente destruido, si quiera un pequeño Starly ha pisado este lugar!_

 _— ¿Estás segura Sakurita? — le cuestionó a su gruñona compañera, sin quitar la mirada al suelo._

 _Sakura miró en dirección a lo que tenía su atención Satoshi, y notó una especie de dibujo en el suelo._

 _— ¿Y qué es eso? — preguntó la peli morada muy intrigada._

 _—Según leí en los libros mitológicos en la biblioteca de Canalave, en este lugar se puede presenciar un ser muy raro — explicaba Satoshi muy serio — no dice mucho de quien se trata, ni como es, no existen muchos datos de él._

 _De pronto, una fuerte luz comenzó a brillar desde la figura._

 _— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó una voz que venía, al parecer, desde aquella luz._

 _—Disculpe por molestarlo, pero me pidieron que hablara con usted — dijo Satoshi sorprendido, con demasiado respeto._

 _—Es sobre un ser que se liberaría dentro de poco — agregó Sakura igual se sorprendida._

 _—Veo que la noticia se corrió rápido — la voz, curiosamente hizo una pausa, y continuó — si tienen ese nivel de información, quiere decir que sólo puedo confiar a ustedes este favor._

 _— ¿Qué favor? — preguntó sincronizada la pareja._

 _—El sello de aquel ser se rompe cada mil años por causa de una debilidad en las capas que separan las dimensiones, y solo puede ser sellado por el elegido, necesito que lo encuentren, solo él tiene el poder para sellarlo._

 _— ¿Sabe dónde podría encontrarse ese elegido? — preguntó educadamente Sakura, muy intrigada._

 _—Lo lamento, pero esa información la desconozco, podría estar viviendo en cualquier dimensión._

 _— ¿Sabe cuántas dimensiones existen? — le preguntó Satoshi algo molestó, el favor parecía más una broma de mal gusto — Es casi imposible encontrar a un solo ser dentro de millones de dimensiones._

 _—Soy consciente de aquello, pero existen rumores de algunas dimensiones donde posiblemente este viviendo._

 _— ¿Y sabe cuáles son esas dimensiones? — preguntó ahora Sakura, quién si tenía más paciencia._

 _—En cuánto recopile la mayor cantidad de información posible les informaré, pero tengan en mente, él es muy importante en todo lo que sucederá dentro de poco, el ser al que nos enfrentaremos es tan, o tal vez, más poderoso que un Dios, esto no será algo que puedan hacer solos, intenten conseguir la mayor cantidad de ayuda de los demás._

 _—De acuerdo — asintió con la cabeza Satoshi — haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos._

 _—Muchas gracias, pronto recibirán los primeros detalles, suerte._

 _Y a la vez que la voz calló, la luz desapareció._

 _— ¿Sato, por donde comenzamos? — preguntó muy preocupada Sakura, lo que le habían dicho la asustó mucho, más por el hecho de no saber por dónde empezar, y el tiempo se agotaba._

 _—No lo sé — respondió muy serio Satoshi, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su mentón — ¿sabes que tienen en común todos los Pokémon legendarios?_

 _—No lo sé — respondió muy confundida la chica ¿a qué iba esa pregunta?_

 _—Ho-oh — respondió Satoshi con una sonrisa._

 _— ¿Por qué Ho-oh?_

 _—Creo que dentro de poco lo sabrás — respondió el oriundo de Pallet Town muy confiado — no sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de saber quién es el elegido._

 _— ¿Lo conozco? — Sakura sólo buscó su mirada, intentando encontrar en ella una respuesta._

 _—Y mucho mejor de lo que crees — Sakura simplemente no entendió ninguna palabra de lo que le dijo._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

…y ahora nos encontramos aquí, en el país del fuego, no me pregunten como se tanto se este lugar, porque no se los diré.

* * *

...

* * *

Satoshi, Sakura y Yui acababan de llegar a un bosque muy cercano a Konoha, eran cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana.

—No sé por qué nos dejaron dentro de un bosque — dijo algo molestó Satoshi — perfectamente nos hubiesen dejado en un lugar más cercano.

—¡Dime Satoshi, que querías ¿Qué nos descubrieran?! — le regañó Sakura por su impaciencia.

— Ustedes fueron, ¿verdad? — Preguntó a las dos chicas mirándolas de reojo, a lo que las dos mujeres se pusieron a reír nerviosamente — no sé con qué intención real lo hicieron, qué más da — sólo tomó una de sus pokébolas, y llamó a uno de sus, para él, amigos — ya puedes salir, Alakazam.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con él? — preguntó Sakura muy curiosa.

—Acortar el camino — le respondió ya ofuscado — como ustedes tienen mucho ánimo para caminar, las esperaré a la entrada de Konoha.

—¡No…! — Gritaron las dos jóvenes al unísono, mientras Yui le tomaba una mano a Alakazam y Sakura a Satoshi — ¡ahora sí, vámonos! — el joven Satoshi sólo veía la situación intentando comprender por qué empezaron de esa forma.

Gracias a la tele transportación, llegaron rápidamente a la entrada de la aldea. Cómo primera tarea, Satoshi decidió ir al hablar con el cuarto Hokage, pero por normas de seguridad, no fue tan fácil como lo esperaban.

— ¡Necesito hablar con el cuarto Hokage, ahora! — decía Satoshi muy impaciente.

—Lo siento, pero no puede entrar sin una autorización.

—Señor ¿Por qué mejor no va a hablar con él? Él nos reconocerá — decía la voz de la tranquilidad, Sakura; conocía el carácter de su compañero.

—Lo siento señorita, pero no se puede, ahora por favor, retírense.

Pero Satoshi era muy persistente, ganas de quedarse a acampar fuera de la entrada a la aldea no le faltaban, debían entrar a toda costa. En eso, un grupo conformado por cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer exactamente, intervinieron en la discusión.

— ¿Que pasa aquí? — preguntó el joven de cabello gris; al parecer, era el encargado, tal vez el tutor, de los jóvenes que lo acompañaban.

—Maestro Kakashi, estas personas quieren entrar sin un permiso a hablar con Lord Hokage.

—Ya veo — Kakashi miró a los tres jóvenes, y al darse cuenta de quienes eran, transo por ellos — discúlpenlos, se me olvidó entregarles su autorización — comentó muy apenado por la situación — les pedí que se adelantaran, ellos vienen conmigo.

—Siendo así, entonces pueden pasar.

—Muchas gracias — exclamaron muy agradecidos los tres ¿conocidos?

Y así, por fin, el grupo logró ingresar a la escuela.

—Disculpen la rigidez de la guardia — se excusó Kakashi — pero la seguridad de la aldea es muy importante, somos una escuela ninja, pero no por eso… — pero Satoshi terminó su frase.

—Hay que confiarse de la fuerza de uno mismo ¿verdad?

—Exacto — le asintió el joven maestro — Satoshi, Sakura ¿cómo han estado?

—No tan bien como quisiéramos — le contestó muy preocupada Sakura — por eso hemos venido a hablar con el cuarto Hokage.

— ¿Y quién es tu nueva amiguita? — preguntó ahora viendo a la chica de cabellos castaños.

—¡Soy Yui Kasuga, y no soy una "amiguita"! — le gruñó a Kakashi, muy molesta por el diminutivo.

— ¡Tranquila, es sólo una forma de decir, perdona si te molestó! — Ya decía el ninja mentor, sacudiendo sus manos — chicos, les presento a mis alumnos, ellos son Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchida y Sakura Haruno.

—¡Mucho gusto! — saludó Naruto con una sonrisa muy amplia.

—Hola — tambien saludó Sasuke con una sonrisa, pero más seria.

— Hola, ¿cómo están? — saludó Sakura Haruno, con una sonrisa más cálida.

Después de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a la dirección del establecimiento, lugar de trabajo de quien buscaban.

—Maestro Hokage, le traigo visitas — avisó Kakashi, asomándose por la puerta de la oficina.

—Díganles que pase — respondió Hiruzen (nombre del tercer Hokage), con una voz muy seria, pero al ver a Satoshi, rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia el joven — veo que por fin llegas, Satoshi.

—Lamento la tardanza gran Hokage, tenía otros asuntos pendientes — le respondió Satoshi con una sonrisa, como si entre los dos se tuviesen mucha confianza.

—Descuida, suponía que aún tenías mucho trabajo — le respondió Hiruzen tambien con una sonrisa, para después dirigir una mirada muy seria a los jóvenes aprendices de ninja — tengo algo que pedirles, esta será una misión muy peligrosa, y ustedes han sido seleccionados para cumplirla.

— ¿De qué trata? — preguntó Naruto bastante ingenuo.

—Tendrán que acompañar a Satoshi al lugar donde vive y hacer todo lo que les diga, desconozco si saldrán con vida, así que tendrán que trabajar en equipo ¿entendido? — explicó muy serio el gran Hokage.

— ¿Y por qué tenemos que ayudarlo nosotros, unos estudiantes, y no ninjas de alto rango? — preguntaba Sakura Haruno, muy inquieta por lo que les encomendaron.

—Porque los necesita a ustedes, en especial a Naruto.

—¡ ¿Y por qué al cabeza hueca de Naruto y no a otro como Sasuke, que es más útil?! — gruñó con algo de celos la peli rosada.

—¡Yo no soy un inútil! — le gritoneó el aludido, molesto por el insulto.

—¡Claro que sí!

—No se alteren y escuchen — les pidió su mentor, separándolos con su brazo derecho.

— ¡Esta bien! — respondieron los dos al unísono, desviando la mirada en direcciones opuestas.

—Ejem — Lord Hokage solo aclaró su garganta para volver a tomar la palabra, y todos volvieran la atención a él — como les explicaba, la misión es básicamente trabajo en equipo, por lo que espero que no nos decepcionen ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, Lord Hokage — respondieron los tres aprendices al unísono.

—Me alegra mucho que tengan tanta energía y ánimo — decía muy sonriente Satoshi — creo que no les molestará que les dé antes una pequeña prueba.

— ¿Qué clase de prueba? — preguntó Sasuke muy serio.

—Primero que todo, vamos al campo de entrenamiento, ahí les explicaré todo.

Estaba claro para Satoshi que el trío necesitaba algo de aprendizaje en lo que era el trabajo en equipo. Una vez que llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento, Satoshi les explicó la prueba.

—Bueno chicos, primero que nada — Satoshi llamó a uno de sus Pokémon — ¡adelante, Scyther! — el Pokémon mantis tan solo salir de la pokébola, se puso en guardia, como entendiendo su objetivo — ahora sí, les explicaré, en realidad lo que tienen que hacer es sencillo, tendrán que pelear contra Scyther — los jóvenes de Konoha veían muy curiosos a tan extraño ser — realmente no me interesa si llegan a derrotarlo, sólo quiero ver su nivel de experiencia, y bueno — curiosamente, Satoshi les hablaba con mucho entusiasmo — lo mejor para una escuela ninja, es un Pokémon ninja, pueden pelear como quieran, de forma individual o en grupo, bueno, pueden empezar cuando gusten.

—¡Esto se ve fácil! — Naruto hizo su primer movimiento, moviéndose rápidamente contra el Pokémon, pero Scyther era mucho más rápido, por lo que esquivo el ataque sin ningún esfuerzo — ¡ ¿Qué paso?!

—¡ ¿Sasuke, viste a la velocidad que se movió?! — Exclamó sorprendida la señorita Haruno — ¡Es demasiado rápido!

—Es cierto — se decía Sasuke, planeando su ataque personal — es muy rápido, pero veamos si puede conmigo — comenzando a moverse a una mayor velocidad que la de Naruto, con las mismas intenciones, y mismos resultados — ¡rayos!

Mientras tanto, Sakura regañaba a Satoshi.

—¡ ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerlos pelear contra Scyther?! — Comenzó a regañar muy fuerte a su Sato — ¡la última vez que perdió fue hace 8 meses, jamás podrán vencerlo!

—¡Sakura tranquilízate! — El joven muy asustado, ponía las manos para protegerse — ¡ ¿acaso no me escuchaste?!

—¡ ¿Qué cosa?!

—Dije que no me importaba si lo derrotaban o no, sólo quiero ver su nivel — Satoshi sabía que era lo que pensaba Sakura, por lo que sólo sonrió mientras le explicaba la situación — aunque debo admitir que, si no son capaces con Scyther, no sé cómo se enfrentaran contra esos tipos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón — decía mientras miraba la batalla, y después miró a Satoshi con una sonrisa — discúlpame, debí haber intuido lo que querías hacer — hizo una pausa, y miró la cintura del joven — ahora que lo pienso, Scyther no es el Pokémon más fuerte que tienes, de hecho, nunca lo sacas a luchar en batallas oficiales.

—Si lo sacara cada vez que quiero una batalla emocionante, sería muy aburrido — tambien le decía sonriendo, mirando a la chica de Ecruteak a los ojos — ahora que lo pienso, ya con mi equipo más débil las batallas son muy aburridas, bueno, con excepción cuando me enfrento contra ti.

— ¡Gracias, que lindo! — la joven sólo le sonrió cerrando los ojos, un poco sonrojada.

—Bueno… — Satoshi no sabía que decir por lo nervios, por qué que sólo desvió la mirada a la arena — sigamos viendo.

La prueba ya llevaba mucho, aproximadamente treinta minutos, y los tres ninjas ya estaban muy cansados, mientras que Scyther, ni su respiración estaba agotada, solo estaba en posición ofensiva y defensiva, esperando algún movimiento.

—No creí que hubiese alguien que estuviese tanto tiempo sólo esquivando ataques y no mostrara rastro de cansancio, es increíble — pensaba ya muy frustrado Sasuke — ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento habrá tenido?

—¡Vaya, este tipo es muy duro — tambien decía Naruto muy frustrado, y preocupado — y eso que no ha utilizado esas espadas, no quiero ni pensar que ocurriría si las llega a usar!

—¡Es muy rápido — al igual que sus dos compañeros, Sakura H. pensaba muy frustrada — jamás podré alcanzarlo si continua con esa velocidad!

—Creo que se están desesperando, al parecer no escucharon ninguna palabra de lo que les dijo Satoshi — pensó Kakashi, por lo que les llamó la atención — parece que van a tener que lavarse los oídos ¿Qué escucharon? — Los tres miraron a su mentor muy intrigados — les dijeron tres cosas, uno, trabajo en equipo, dos, utilizar cualquier método de lucha y tres, no busquen ganar, solo demostrar lo que han aprendido.

—Kakashi, ahora veo por qué son buenos aprendices — se decía Satoshi mientras se preparaba para la segunda parte de la prueba — ¡Scyther, basta de juegos, mejor ponte serio, que ahora si comienza la verdadera pelea!

El secreto del zorro de las nueve colas, Kyübi, podría ser una misión sencilla; lo curioso de este lugar, es que no ha ocurrido nada raro, es más, Satoshi está muy calmado. Mewtwo tiene un mensaje para todos los demás, y al parecer, Ash está involucrado en todo esto ¿Lograran Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura derrotar al Scyther de Satoshi? ¿Qué es lo que les tiene que decir Mewtwo a los demás? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará…


	14. El verdadero entrenamiento

**Capítulo 14: "El verdadero entrenamiento"**

Mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura intentaban derrotar, o por lo menos acertar un ataque al Scyther de Satoshi, no muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de seres oscuros, ya por todos nosotros conocidos, se preparaban para el ataque para conseguir a Kyübi, para los propósitos que ya conocemos.

El grupo de Naruto, después de 45 minutos de intentar acertar un ataque, decidió descansar por un momento, ya que no les quedaba energías.

—Nunca creí que durarían tanto — se decía Satoshi impresionado —, me tienen sorprendidos, veamos que pueden hacer en el segundo round — claramente, lo visto, al menos para el joven entrenador, superaba por mucho sus expectativas — ¡Chicos, descansen un momento, ya están agotados, y así no me sirven!

— ¿Satoshi, y qué opinas de ellos? — le preguntó muy serio Kakashi, a diferencia, él no estaba conforme con lo que veía.

—Sakura, entrégaselas por favor — le pidió Satoshi, mientras sacaba unas botellas de su mochila —. Se ve que tú los entrenaste, no creí que durarían tanto, pero aún les falta mucho.

—Bueno, son apenas unos aprendices, no esperes más de ellos.

Mientras con los agotados…

—Chicos, tomen — decía la peli morada con entusiasmo, mientras les entregaba las botellas.

— ¿Y qué es esto? — preguntaba Naruto mirando a la chica, aceptando el recipiente.

—Es leche, pero esta leche es muy especial — le comentó Sakura muy misteriosa.

— ¿Por qué especial? — le preguntó la aprendiz de ninja, muy suspicaz.

—Después del descanso lo sabrán.

Los jóvenes quedaron muy confundidos con la explicación, aun así, bebieron la leche sin más. Después de unos veinte minutos de descanso, retomaron en entrenamiento.

—¡Bien, se acabó el descanso — avisó de golpe Satoshi — comencemos el segundo round, sólo que esta vez, Scyther comenzara a atacar, no será tan sencillo como al principio, por cierto, casi se me olvida — dijo esto con una sonrisa desafiante — tengan muchísimo cuidado con sus espadas, tan solo el corte del aire, les podría ocasionar muchos problemas! — Así que después del aviso, ordenó a su Pokémon — ¡Scyther, danza de espadas! — a lo que Scyther comenzó a girar en su eje, con sus espadas cruzadas frente a él.

— ¿Qué es eso de la danza de espadas? — preguntaba muy curioso Naruto.

—La danza de espadas sube enormemente el ataque de Scyther, yo creo que en un 45%

—¡Ya veo, jejejeje! — Le respondió Naruto con una risa algo nerviosa, pero en sus pensamientos, quería arrancar hasta el fin del mundo, muerto de miedo — ¡Creo que este es mi fin!

—¡Ya veo, lo hiciste interesante! — Le desafío Sakura H., pero la verdad, es que pensaba igual que su compañero Naruto — ¡Interesante para los que le gusta ver gente hecha pedacitos!

—Ya veo, entonces yo empiezo — comento secamente Sasuke, iniciando el primer ataque.

Mientras tanto, Sakura regañaba por segunda vez a Satoshi, esta vez por la orden a Scyther.

—¡Apenas si pueden acertar un ataque, ahora lo mandas a atacar, y para peor colmo, utilizas la danza de espadas ¿acaso te gustaría que hicieran eso contigo?! — volvió a exclamar furiosa Sakura.

—¡Jejejeje, tranquila — volvía a escudarse con sus manos, riendo estúpidamente — Scyther no va a atacar en serio ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a hacer algo así?!

— ¡Mas te vale, porque si hacemos memoria, hace ocho meses — le preguntaba muy molesta, cerrando los ojos — ¿contra quién perdió Scyther?!

—¡Jejejeje, fue en entrenamiento, contra uno de mis Pokémon! — ya decía muy nervioso, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca.

—Así es, o sea, no lo van a derrotar nunca — le resolvía aún muy molesta.

— ¿Estás segura? — Satoshi le cuestionó, mientras veía el avance de la pelea, sonriendo — mejor mira.

Sakura abrió los ojos, y quedó boquiabierta; tanto Sasuke, Sakura H. como Naruto, esquivaban con gran facilidad los ataques, y no solo eso, también comenzaron a acertar sus ataques.

— ¡Vaya, no lo puedo creer, es imposible, pellízquenme por favor! — El problema, es que Satoshi se tomaba, a veces, las palabras en serio — ¡Auch, oye es solo una forma de decir!

—¡Jejejeje, lo siento! — nuevamente Satoshi se disculpó con una risa tonta.

— ¿Qué tenía esa leche que les diste? — preguntó muy intrigado Kakashi.

—Nada en especial, solo restaura energía, nada más — le respondió Satoshi, mientras veía orgulloso el gran avance de los aprendices.

—Ya veo, entonces solo es la presión psicológica ¿pero lo que les dijiste, es verdad? — Kakashi volvió la mirada a Satoshi, como buscando una respuesta en sus acciones.

—En parte si, en parte no, lo de la danza de espadas es cierto, pero lo del ataque no lo es, le enseñe a Scyther a simular para entrenamientos psicológicos, como buen ninja.

—Ya veo — respondió Kakashi muy sorprendido, volviendo la mirada a sus estudiantes.

Mientras en la pelea…

—No sé por qué siento que no nos quiere atacar — pensó Sasuke, mientras analizaba los movimientos de Scyther — pero sus intenciones en su mirada y sus acciones, dicen que tiene intenciones de eliminarnos, además, esa cosa que bebimos, no sé, pero siento como si mi energía hubiese vuelto a mí, y no solo eso, también siento que mi energía aumentó — percatándose de estos puntos, llamó la atención de sus dos compañeros — ¡ ¿ya se dieron cuenta?!

—¡ ¿De qué cosa?! — preguntaba Naruto, intentando esquivar los ataques.

—¡ Mira sus movimientos!

Mientras esquivaba los ataques, Naruto observaba cada uno de los movimientos de Scyther, pero cuando lo veía a los ojos, sentía que solo quería eliminarlo, sus movimientos eran muy veloces.

—¡Lo único que veo es que me quiere eliminar! — le regañó a Uchiha, ya que no veía nada fuera de lo evidente.

— ¡Sakura!

—Veamos — ahora Sakura H. comenzó a observar al Pokémon, con algo más de calma — hasta el momento, hemos esquivado sin problemas sus ataques, pero eso es cierto, hay algo raro en su forma de ataque, es como si no nos quisiera atacar, pero su actitud y mirada, dice que nos quiere eliminar — así que exclamó la única resolución — ¡lo único que veo es que nos quiere eliminar!

—Ya veo — se decía Sasuke — cuando peleamos contra él, lo primero que vemos es su mirada, perfecto método para intimidar, veamos, espero que esto funcione — así que decidió probar con quién estaba atacando en ese momento — ¡Naruto, no lo mires a los ojos!

—¡ ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso si me obliga a que lo mire?!

—¡Averígualo!

— ¡Espero que funcione, si no, adiós mundo cruel! — pensaba Naruto, resignado.

Naruto cerró sus ojos, y solo se dejó guiar con sus oídos, los movimientos del Pokémon, y sin mayores problemas, comenzó no solo a esquivar los ataques, tambien pudo golpear a Scyther.

—Creo que tenía razón — celebró triunfante Sasuke — cuando Naruto cerró los ojos, los movimientos de ese ser cambiaron, tenía clara intención de dañarlo, claro para una persona normal, pero en realidad, es un excelente actor — por lo que advirtió a Sakura y Naruto — ¡ Que no los engañe!

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, e inició su ataque contra Scyther; el primer intento lo esquivó, pero el segundo ataque que realizó en el mismo segundo, acertó de lleno.

Mientras los que observaban…

—Veo que ya encontraron una forma de derrotarlo — comentó Kakashi muy tranquilo.

—Sí, creo que por fin encontraron una formula clara de atacar — comentó triunfante Satoshi, para restregárselo en la cara a su querida compañera — ¡¿Viste cariñito que tenía razón?!

—Si, como siempre tuviste la razón — le comentó la joven de Ecruteak frustrada — ¿hay alguien que te pueda ganar?

— ¡Si, yo mismo! — respondió muy engreído y orgulloso; el ego al parecer, le sobraba.

En el ambiente sólo se escuchó un fuerte martillazo de parte de Sakura en la cabeza de Satoshi.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, humilde! — exclamó muy furiosa Sakura, dejando caer el martillo que sacó de… quién sabe dónde…

— ¡Mamá…, no quiero ir a la escuela…! — soltó la frase sin sentido, estando sin sentido.

— ¡Vaya, sí que se llevan bien! — comentó muy nervioso Kakashi.

—Satoshi nunca aprenderá — comentó Yui frustrada, soltando una bocanada de aire, para después recomponerse y volver a observar la práctica — bueno, creo que esta pelea está a punto de terminar.

—Es cierto, parece que por fin piensan trabajar en equipo — comentó Kakashi, al ver como por fin, hacían las cosas como debían.

Y como lo dijo Kakashi, los tres rodearon a Scyther, formando un triángulo. La primera en atacar fue Sakura Haruno a modo de distracción, la idea era…

—¡ Kage Bunshin no jutsu! — Naruto al momento de ejecutar su jutsu, alrededor de Scyther comenzaron a aparecen muchos clones de él.

Pese a la situación, Scyther se encontraba muy tranquilo, de hecho, en el momento que los clones comenzaron a atacar, este esquivaba los ataques con mucha calma; pero al encontrar un vació entre las copias, el Pokémon insecto los golpeó con una gran velocidad, pero lo suficientemente suave como para que los clones se reintegraran al instante. Pero en realidad, ese no era el plan original.

—¡ ¿Esta listo Sasuke?! — preguntó Naruto a su compañero, algo apurado.

La joven ninja peli rosada miró al aludido, esperando una respuesta, la cual fue positiva.

—¡Listo Naruto!

Ahora, como Scyther se encontraba tan concentrado con los clones de Naruto, no se percató que Sasuke estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra; claramente preparando un ataque definitorio, ya en el momento que se había dado cuenta de esto, ya era tarde, ya que los clones de Naruto lo atraparon, impidiendo su movilidad por completo. De pronto, Sasuke lanzó una gran bola de fuego en dirección a Scyther, pero décima de segundos antes que el ataque asestara, los clones de Naruto desaparecieron, dando el ataque de lleno a Scyther únicamente, derrotándolo por completo.

— ¡¿Qué te pareció mi Katon Gökakyö no jutsu?! — presumió muy triunfante Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, con el grupo que observaba la pelea, Satoshi y Sakura boquiabiertos, presenciaron la derrota de Scyther; nunca creyeron que lo lograrían derrotar.

— ¡Esto es increíble — comentó muy sorprendido Satoshi — nunca creí que lo derrotarían, a lo más esperaba que hicieran interesante la pelea, pero no, lo derrotaron!

— ¡Yo ya creía que ese Scyther era invencible, ya rezaba por ver el día en que lo derrotaran! — Comentó igual de Impresionada la oriunda de Johto, saliendo rápidamente de su estado — ¡iré a ver a Scyther, el ataque que recibió le afecto más de lo que parece! — comentó algo preocupada, yendo rápidamente a asistir al Pokémon.

— ¡Ja, es increíble — Satoshi ya decía también saliendo de la impresión — en verdad sí que saben trabajar en equipo, fueron muy inteligentes — comentaba, mientras desviaba su mirada a Kakashi — no esperaba menos de tus metidos educativos, Kakashi!

— ¿Eso crees? — Preguntó Kakashi no muy convencido — puede ser si tú lo dices, aun así, les falta mucho que aprender.

—Ciertamente — ahora decía mirando al grupo ganador — tuvieron muchos problemas al principio, pero supieron ver los puntos débiles de Scyther, y eso es algo que muy pocos han logrado descubrir, ya que siempre se dejan engañar por la mirada maliciosa — Satoshi hizo una pequeña pausa, y mientras se dirigía al grupo, decía — he visto lo suficiente para estar tranquilo, esos chicos ya están listos para cualquier cosa.

—Yui te tengo una pregunta — dijo Kakashi algo curioso.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — preguntó la joven extrañada.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no derrotan a Satoshi? Preguntó por él personalmente.

—Bueno — Yui sólo puso su mano derecha en su mentón, intentando recordar algo — desde que lo conozco, jamás lo he visto pelear, pero al parecer, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

—Ya veo — digo Kakashi a secas, pero su mente estaba enfocada en Satoshi — ese nivel de chakra que tiene ¿de dónde habrá obtenido tanto poder?

Mientras tanto, con el otro grupo…

— ¿Scyther, estas bien? — Le preguntó Sakura al Pokémon, quien le asintió — ¡qué bueno! — Dijo aliviada, mientras sacaba medicina Pokémon de su bolsa — espera un poco, con esto te vas a sentir mejor.

Mientras tanto, Satoshi se acercaba a su compañera de viajes y su Pokémon.

— ¿Scyther, que se siente perder después de ocho meses? — Naruto y Sakura H. miraron a Satoshi y después a Scyther boquiabiertos.

—¡ ¿Qué no ha perdido desde hace ocho meses?! — exclamó impresionado Naruto.

—¡Con razón no podíamos derrotarlo! — exclamó igual de impresionada Sakura H.

—Pero parece que su racha acabó — dijo Sasuke muy orgulloso.

—Al parecer, jejejeje — comentó Satoshi muy nervioso — veo que están listos para acompañarme, nos tenemos que ir.

Pero alguien interrumpió, telepáticamente…

— ¿Satoshi, me escuchas? — preguntó una voz en la mente del joven.

—Si Palkia ¿qué sucede? — preguntó muy curioso Satoshi.

—El grupo que mandaste a buscar la energía de las bestias sagradas, tienen un problema.

— ¿Es que no podrían solucionar sus problemas sin pedirme ayuda? En especial por Gary — se decía algo ofuscado Satoshi — ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó algo impaciente.

— ¿Sato, sucede algo? — preguntó su Sakura, extrañada por el cambio de ánimo en su rostro.

—Es lo mismo que quiero saber — le contestó Satoshi con una voz bastante impaciente — Palkia se comunicó conmigo, luego les cuento.

—Para que puedan comenzar su misión, tienen que viajar a otra dimensión, pero… — ya el rostro de Satoshi paso de molestia, a perplejidad, y la perplejidad, terminando en el miedo.

—¡Ah… — gritó aterrado Satoshi — se me olvidó, me van a matar, en especial Dawn!

— ¡¿Qué sucede Sato?! — preguntó la peli morada algo asustada por la reacción del joven.

— ¡Gary y Dawn no pueden hacer los que les pedí porque Palkia selló todas las puertas dimensionales por medida de seguridad, y tienen que abrir una puerta dimensional! — le explicó aterrado Satoshi.

—¡Pero como se te pudo olvidar algo así! — Le regaño la chica de Ecruteak, llevándose la mano derecha a su rostro — ¡No puedo creer que seas tan distraído!

De pronto, los ya conocidos seres oscuros, por fin comenzaron su ataque a la aldea.

—Maldición, ya llegaron — se dijo con algo de rabia Satoshi — Palkia, dile a los muchachos que mañana iré para allá, antes tengo unas cosas que atender.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Quiénes llegaron? — preguntó muy curioso Naruto.

—Cuando salgan afuera, los verán — les comentó Satoshi muy entusiasmado — ¿Qué tal si los derrotan?

— ¿Nosotros? — preguntó la ninja peli rosada, insegura de la proposición.

—Si fueron capaces de derrotar a Scyther, esto será como un paseo por la playa.

—¡Si tú lo dices, entonces vamos! — exclamó Naruto, con su puño derecho en lo alto, partiendo primero.

—Que impulsivo — comentó Sakura H., resignada — ¡espéranos Naruto! — exclamo partiendo tras el joven.

—Cabeza hueca, siempre tratando de llamar la atención — se quejó Sasuke, partiendo tercero.

— ¿Vamos Saku? — le invitó Satoshi a su "amiga"

—Si.

—¡Kakashi, Yui, si quieren pueden venir, les aseguro que se van a divertir! — les avisó a los aludidos, mientras tambien partía fuera del edificio con Sakura.

Cuando llegaron, estos seres ya se encontraban atacando la aldea. Al llegar Satoshi y Sakura…

—¡Veo que comenzó la diversión, ayudémoslos un poco Sakurita! — comentó Satoshi muy entusiasmado, mientas tomaba una pokébola — ¿Qué te parece si los animamos?

—¡Si, estoy contigo! — le respondió la aludida, entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras, tambien tomando una pokébola.

— ¡¿Y de qué va a servir que los animen si dijiste que eran bastante fuertes para derrotarlos?! — preguntó muy intrigada Yui, sin entender las palabras del joven.

—Ahora lo verás — le contestó Satoshi muy entusiasmado, lanzando la pokébola — ¡Minun, ya puedes salir!

—¡Tú también Plusle! — Sakura también lanzó su pokébola con mucho entusiasmo.

Al abrirse las pokébolas, aparecieron dos pequeños Pokémon ratón del tipo eléctrico.

— ¡¿Y qué van a hacer esos ratoncitos?! — preguntó muy extrañado Kakashi.

—¡No son ratoncitos, además son más fuertes que tú! — le gruñó fuertemente Sakura, por la despectiva definición de sus Pokémon.

— ¡Sakurita, cálmate, te puede hacer mal! — le pidió Satoshi muy nervioso, interponiéndose entre los dos.

— ¡De acuerdo — aceptó aún muy molesta la chica — hay cosas más importantes que hacer!

— ¡Si linda, como tú digas, jejejeje! — Le dijo muy nervioso Satoshi, para después decirle en voz baja a Kakashi — ¡no la hagas enojar, claro si quieres salir vivo, es peor que un demonio!

— ¿Dijiste algo Sato? — preguntó su compañera, mirándolo maliciosamente.

—¡Plusle, refuerzo! — muy asustado, Satoshi ordenó al Pokémon de Sakura.

—¡Minun, refuerzo! — ordenó Sakura al Pokémon de Satoshi, aún más enfadada por la orden del joven a su Pokémon.

Ambos ratoncitos comenzaron a mover sus brazos como echando porras, provocando un extraño efecto a los ninjas, algo que no esperaban; sus fuerzas aumentaron de forma extraña y sorprendente.

—¡ ¿Qué me sucede?! — se preguntaba Naruto mirando su cuerpo, y a su alrededor, percatándose de los dos ratoncitos — ¡chicos, miren! — sus dos compañeros miraron al joven rubio, y después en dirección a los Pokémon.

— ¡Ya veo, en verdad esto será muy sencillo! — pensó Sakura H., entendiendo la situación

— ¡Con que era eso, ya veo! — tambien pensó Sasuke, sonriendo.

Los jóvenes comenzaron su primer ataque, mostrando una gran velocidad, esquivando sin problemas los ataques de los seres, y al parecer, intencionalmente fallando los suyos.

— ¡Ya veo, esto en verdad será como un paseo por la playa! — Pensó Sasuke ya más tranquilo — ¡ ¿ya se dieron cuenta?!

—¡Si! — asintieron los otros dos, igual de confiados.

Mientras los que solo miraban…

— ¡Vaya, parece que descubrieron rápido la forma de derrotarlos, veamos si pueden contra ellos! — comentó Kakashi bastante sorprendido de la habilidad recién adquirida de sus estudiantes.

— ¡Por supuesto que podrán, después de la última batalla que tuvieron, los resultados te sorprenderán! — le contesto Yui, muy confiada de los resultados finales.

No fue necesario usar ningún jutsu, ni siquiera fue necesario que se movieran mucho, derrotaron a los soldados de la luz con una gran facilidad.

— ¡Increíble, ni parecen estudiantes, parecen profesionales! — exclamó Kakashi muy sorprendido.

Mientras tanto, los ninjas…

—¡Esto fue muy sencillo, en verdad muy sencillo, de veras! — exclamó Naruto muy sorprendido de sí mismo.

—¡Es cierto, no nos costó ningún trabajo, la pelea funciono muy bien! — exclamó igual de sorprendida la señorita Haruno por su habilidad.

— ¡Veo que esos seres son de mucha utilidad! — Les dijo Sasuke sonriente — solo tengo una duda.

— ¿Qué duda? — preguntó Satoshi muy curioso.

— ¿Esa cosa que bebimos, qué tenía? Durante la batalla contra ese ser verde, nos dio más energía y poder.

—Nada — respondió muy tranquilo Satoshi — solo era leche de Miltank, sirve para recuperar energías, nada más.

— ¿Entonces como pudimos en la segunda ronda derrotar a ese ser verde? — preguntó Naruto intrigado.

—Fue gracias a sus propios méritos y trabajo en equipo — les dijo Sakura con mucha energía — hicieron algo que nadie había podido, superar un reto de Satoshi ¿Saben que significa eso? — Desvió su mirada a su Satoshi, y le preguntó — ¿les cuento Sato? — Satoshi solo asintió — ¡felicidades, pasaron la prueba especial!

— ¡¿Prueba especial?! — Exclamó muy curiosa Sakura H. — ¿Qué es eso?

—Verán — comenzó a explicar Satoshi — comúnmente para graduarse como ninja profesional, deben estudiar en las escuelas ninja, como ésta, son muchos años de estudio para recién graduarse, pero en lugar de estudiar muchos años en una escuela ninja, pueden hacer unas pruebas especiales para graduarse de forma inmediata, pero casi nadie ha logrado superarlas, bueno, en realidad sólo tres personas han logrado superarla.

— ¿Y se puede saber, quienes serían esas personas? — preguntó la ninja muy intrigada.

—Creo que se llaman — la chica de Ecruteak posó su mano derecha en su mentón, como si estuviese pensando la respuesta — Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchida, sí, creo que se llaman así, pero no estoy segura.

—O sea… — titubeó Naruto incrédulo.

—Así es, felicidades — les dijo un sonriente Satoshi, se sentía orgulloso más por el hecho que lo habían derrotado.

Pero la celebración no duró mucho, ya que de pronto, apareció otro ser oscuro, pero este era diferente ¿Acaso sería otro general de la luz?

—¡Veo que no les tomó mucho derrotar a mis subordinados, los felicito, pero su suerte aquí acabo! — dijo desagradablemente el ser oscuro.

—¡Muéstrate, ¿quién eres?! — exigió Naruto muy desafiante.

—¡Soy Atilas, uno de los generales de los soldados de…! — se presentaba el general mientras hacía acto de presencia, hasta que Satoshi lo interrumpió.

—¡La luz — completó el entrenador muy serio — estoy enterado de ustedes y sus intenciones, y también veo que enviaron a un soldado de clase baja! — Satoshi muy tranquilo, dirigió su atención al Naruto y los demás — ¡descansen un poco, les hará bien, yo no me he divertido desde hace bastante!

—De acuerdo.

—¡Veamos si sirves para algo! — Le desafío el entrenador, mientras tomaba una pokébola — ¡ve, Alakazam! — Haciendo aparecer al Pokémon psíquico — ¡¿estás listo Alakazam?! — El Pokémon sólo asintió — ¡Sakura, adelante!

—¡Si Sato, Plusle, Minun, refuerzo!

Gracias al refuerzo de Plusle y Minun, todas las características de Alakazam aumentaron de forma increíble, volviéndolo un Pokémon muy poderoso.

—¡Alakazam, ya sabes que hacer! — dijo Satoshi, entendiendo Alakazam sus palabras.

El Pokémon se movió a una velocidad indescriptible, fue tal su movimiento, que desapareció y apareció en el mismo segundo, fue casi como si no se hubiese movido.

—¡ ¿Jajajaja, eso fue todo?! — rio maliciosamente Atilas, antes de caer al suelo desplomado.

Atilas, a diferencia de los otros guerreros, cayó en menos de un segundo.

Considerando la desigualdad de los combates que tuvieron los otros grupos, dejaba muchas más dudas de quién era Satoshi ¿Como un simple entrenador de Pallet Town tenía ese nivel de poder y conocimiento de todas las dimensiones?

— ¡Si, con eso basta y sobra, no hay necesidad de más esfuerzo! — Comentó Satoshi sarcásticamente — Alakazam, perdóname por llamarte por algo tan inútil — el Pokémon sólo asintió con una sonrisa, como para quitar la preocupación de su entrenador — ¡muchas gracias amigo, puedes regresar, y tú también Minun! — los dos Pokémon asintieron con una sonrisa, mientras volvían a sus pokébolas.

— ¡Bueno — irrumpió la chica de Johto — después de ese pequeño impase! — Mientras tomaba la pokébola de su Pokémon — ¡Plusle, regresa! — guardó su pokébola, y estirando sus brazos, dijo — creo que ahora si nos podemos ir, ¿verdad?! — Miró a los tres jóvenes ninjas, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó — ¡hola ¿hay alguien ahí?!

—Sí, claro, bueno, ¿pero qué paso? — preguntó Naruto incrédulo de lo que vio, perplejo.

—¡Solo vi que ese ser desapareció por un segundo, y luego ese tipo Atilas, cayó como si lo hubiese atacado algo con gran poder! — complementó Sakura H. en el mismo estado.

—¡Jejejeje, bueno — comenzó a reír muy nervioso Satoshi — con la practica tendrán ese poder! — De pronto, su semblante se volvió muy serio — será mejor irnos, no podemos darles más chances de ataque a esos seres.

—Sí, pero antes — intervino Naruto algo fatigado, y su estómago alegando — ¿podríamos ir a comer algo? Me dio hambre.

—Es cierto — agregó Sakura mientras miraba su pokégear — ya es hora de almorzar ¡vamos Sato ¿sí?!

— ¡Bueno… — no alcanzó a decir mucho, ya que su estómago lo interrumpió — creo que tienen razón, comemos, y nos vamos!

—¡Qué bien, vamos a comer ramen! — celebró muy alegre Naruto.

— ¡¿Acaso es en lo único que piensas?! — le regaño muy molesta la peli rosada.

— ¡No, también en ser Hokage, de veras!

—¡Y les tengo buenas noticias, pueden comer todo lo que quieran, Satoshi invita! — celebró la chica de Ecruteak muy feliz.

—¡ ¿Qué…?! — exclamó muy fuerte Satoshi, perplejo por la "invitación" de su compañera.

—¡Si…! — exclamaron muy felices Naruto, la señorita Haruno y Yui por el "todo lo que podían comer gratis".

— ¡Esa niñita me va a llevar a la banca rota! — Satoshi pensó, llorando para sí, mientras revisaba su billetera.

Después de comer y vaciar la billetera de Satoshi, ya estaban listos para irse.

La hora de partida sería las seis de la tarde, por lo que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke prepararon sus cosas para partir, y una vez llegada la hora…

—¡Palkia, estamos listos, llévanos de vuelta! — pidió Satoshi telepáticamente.

—De acuerdo.

Un agujero negro se formó en el suelo, llevando a todos…

* * *

...

* * *

…al templo de Dialga y Palkia sin mayores contratiempos.

—Les recomiendo descansar por hoy — Satoshi tomó una pausa, y comentó muy preocupado — mañana tengo que partir temprano donde están Gary y Dawn — volvió a tomar una pausa, y solo rio nervioso — ¡sólo espero que no me maten, jejejeje!

—Vayan a sus cuartos — les ofreció Mewtwo — como les dijo Satoshi, descansen y relájense, mañana será un día muy largo.

—¡ ¿Y ellos quiénes son?! — preguntó con algo de miedo Naruto.

— ¡Ellos son Mewtwo, un viejo amigo — les presentó Satoshi — Dialga, controlador y creador del tiempo y Palkia, creador del espacio y dimensiones!

—¡Vaya, sí que deben ser importantes — comentó muy sorprendido el joven ninja — soy Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto!

— ¡Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, un gusto conocerlos!

—Y yo soy Sasuke Uchida, un gusto.

—Lo siento chicos — comentó Satoshi cansado mientras se retiraba — creo que también iré a descansar, no me despierten hasta mañana.

Y así, todos partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar hasta el próximo día, ya que seguramente, sería tan agotador como el de los demás.

Pese a que desde hace mucho que había comenzado la mañana, todos se quedaron dormidos hasta muy tarde; Sakura, quién se encontraba en un cuarto aparte, fue la primera en despertar, miró su pokégear, y se percató de lo tarde que era, por lo que partió hasta el cuarto de Satoshi, quién aún seguía durmiendo.

—¡Sato, despierta! — gritó Sakura, mientras entraba de golpe al cuarto de Satoshi.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó dormido Satoshi.

—¡Son las once de la mañana, ya levántate! — le gritó un poco más suave, preocupada.

—Qué bueno, son las once, déjame dormir un poco más — respondió aún dormido, hasta percatarse muy alarmado de lo tarde que era — ¡las once, me van a matar!

Se levantó de golpe, dejando ver al joven sólo en bóxer, ya que hacía mucho calor en el lugar, cosa que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara al observarlo atentamente, con mucho detalle, muchísimo detalle…

—¡Tápate, pervertido! — gritó fuertemente Sakura, tapando sus ojos con sus manos, muy roja por la vergüenza.

Cuando Satoshi se dio cuenta de la situación, sólo atinó a taparse con la sábana, pero fue inútil, ya que Sakura comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía a mano, entre ello, un jarrón que dio en el blanco medio a medio, la cabeza del joven entrenador, enviándolo a la tierra de Morfeo por segunda vez.

—¡Satoshi, disculpa, no fue mi intención! — dijo Sakura después de darse cuenta de su violenta reacción, y con mucha pena, volvió a acostar a su semidesnudo compañero, mientras pensaba en lo mal que lo trataba a veces — ¡debería dejar de hacer esto, sino, voy a dejar al pobre sin cabeza, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que le he pegado, debe tener la cabeza de piedra, porque siempre sobrevive! — Se le acercó aún más, y aún más sonrojada, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios — discúlpame Satoshi, aún me pone muy nerviosa verte desnudo.

Después de dos horas, Satoshi despertó por segunda vez, la diferencia, es que, en esta ocasión, vio el pokégear de Sakura a un lado de él.

— ¡Ay, mi cabeza — despertó Satoshi, quejándose del dolor — ¿Por qué me duele tanto?! — Tomó el pokégear — ¿Qué hora será? — Y vio la hora — ¡la una de la tarde, me voy ahora, sino me matan!

Y en menos de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, se bañó, vistió y salió de su cuarto. Al llegar a la sala, vio a todos reunidos.

—¡Buenos días a todos, como están, ¿bien?! ¡Qué bueno, voy a tomar desayuno y me voy! — dijo tan rápido y comió tan rápido, que nadie entendió nada.

Todos lo miraban muy nerviosos a Satoshi ¿Habría pasado algo?

— ¿Sakura, que le pasó? — preguntó muy curiosa Yui.

—¡Jejejeje, nada importante, Satoshi tiene el sueño un poco pesado! — explicó muy nerviosa la aludida.

Entre que se levantó y terminó de desayunar, no habrían de haber pasado más de treinta minutos.

—¡Palkia, llévame con Gary y Dawn por favor, rápido! — le pidió Satoshi muy apurado, y asustado, más que nada, por la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

—Bueno, está bien — accedió el Pokémon espacial algo nervioso.

Y después de otros treinta minutos, volvió al templo muy agotado.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Cómo sobreviviste? — le preguntó muy burlona Sakura al joven.

—Ja-ja, que graciosa — le contestó mirándola de reojo, sarcásticamente — chicos, siento tener que dejarlos, pero creo que me esperan en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

—No te preocupes Sato, estaremos bien — le respondió Sakura sonriendo.

—Seguramente no estaré cuando regresen los demás, así que dejo todo a cargo tuyo Sakura, confío ciegamente en tus decisiones — le dijo muy sereno.

—Siempre confías en mis decisiones Sato, no te preocupes, seguiré tu plan al pie de la letra — la joven hizo una pausa algo larga, cosa que Satoshi captó muy curioso, dada la preocupación de la joven — ¡por lo que más quieras Satoshi, cuídate y no hagas estupideces!

—Sakura… — el joven pensó en sus palabras ¿acaso intuía algo? — No te preocupes, voy a estar bien — le contestó muy despreocupado a la chica de Ecruteak — o al menos lo intentaré.

Pero Sakura no resistió su miedo a ese algo, y besó a Satoshi apasionadamente en la boca, tomándolo desprevenido.

—Solo cuídate, idiota — le dijo algo angustiada la peli morada.

—Está bien — contestó Satoshi perplejo después del movimiento sorpresivo de su compañera, por lo que solo soltó una sonrisa — ¡nos vemos!

Mientras, Naruto y la otra Sakura, veían la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Ojalá Sakura me besara así alguna vez, sería tan feliz! — se decía Naruto celoso de la escena.

—¡Ojalá Sasuke recibiera un beso así de mi parte, sería tan feliz! — se decía Sakura celosa de la escena.

Así han sucedido las cosas, las primeras cinco misiones habían concluido, pero aún quedaban cosas que hacer. Satoshi ahora se dirigía al laboratorio Oak, ya que, según él, lo estaban esperando ¿Cómo sabe que lo esperan? ¿A dónde se dirige, y por qué esta tan apurado? ¿Los sueños de Naruto y Sakura se harán realidad?

—¡Sal Alakazam, tele transportación! ¡Vamos donde el profesor Oak! — apenas salió el Pokémon, ambos desaparecieron.

Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará…


	15. Problemas en Johto La gran reunión

**Capítulo 15: "Problemas en Johto. La gran reunión"**

Apenas Satoshi llegó al patio del laboratorio de Oak, y se encontró con una extraña sorpresa.

— ¡Vaya, parece que aquí hubo una gran batalla, ¿verdad Alakazam?! — el Pokémon solo le asintió — qué más da, gracias por todo Alakazam, regresa — Satoshi regresó a su Pokémon a su pokébola, suspiró preocupado, y comenzó a hablar algo nostálgico — bueno, será mejor entrar, detesto hablarles como un gruñón a mis amigos, creo que ya es hora de terminar con esta mala actuación.

Muy decidido emocionalmente, Satoshi caminó hasta la entrada trasera del laboratorio, encontrándose con Tracey ordenando el laboratorio.

— ¿Tracey? — preguntó algo curioso por verlo solo a él.

— ¡Satoshi ¿Qué haces aquí?! — Preguntó muy extrañado el observador — ¿No estabas en Sinnoh?

—Sí, bueno… — trató de responderle algo sumiso — luego te explico ¿Dónde está el profesor Oak?

—Está adentro, acompáñame.

Después de caminar dentro de las instalaciones del laboratorio, Tracey llevó a Satoshi hasta el comedor, dónde aún estaban almorzando; no solo encontrando al profesor, sino tambien a…

—¡Hola Satoshi! — le saludó Red levantando su mano derecha.

— ¡¿Red, Blue y Yellow?! — exclamó sorprendido Satoshi al ver a los entrenadores.

—¡Hola Satoshi! — tambien saludaron Blue y Yellow, imitando a su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! — preguntó muy intrigado el recién llegado.

—Bueno — comenzó a explicar Red — como el profesor Oak nos pidió ayuda, vinimos a ayudarlo, además, recuerda que este también es nuestro pueblo.

— ¡Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón! — Le comentó algo nervioso, mientras se percataba de los dos desconocidos, para él — ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Son Kenta y Marina, son entrenadores de Johto, y también vinieron a ayudarnos — le respondió el profesor Oak.

—Vaya — soltó Satoshi, impresionado por ver a dos entrenadores de otra región en su pueblo natal — ¡muchas gracias por ayudarnos, mi nombre es Satoshi, y yo fui quien le pido ayuda al profesor!

— ¡No te preocupes, mucho gusto! — le contestó Kenta, bastante entusiasmado.

— ¡Además, valió la pena venir! — le espetó muy embobada Marina.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó muy extrañado.

— ¡Mira detrás de ti! — indicó la chica detrás de Satoshi, soltando un largo suspiro, haciendo que el joven volteara la mirada.

— ¡Lance, ¿qué haces aquí?! — preguntó el entrenador aún más sorprendido, había mucha más gente de la que esperaba.

—Vine a hablar con el profesor por sobre lo que me dijiste — le comentó el maestro de dragones.

—Ya veo — dijo Satoshi muy serio — y creo que eso tiene mucho que ver con el desorden que hay afuera ¿cierto?

—Puede ser una posibilidad, pero eso es algo que tú tienes que respondernos — le respondió muy serio el profesor Oak — si no fuera por Red, ahora no estarías conversando con nosotros.

—Nunca creí que los meterían en esto — dijo Satoshi muy arrepentido — creo que me equivoqué, debí contarles, disculpen chicos.

—¡Satoshi, estas aquí — exclamó Delia, quién aparecía desde la cocina — ¿Dónde está Ash?!

—Aun en lo que le encomendé, vine solo — le respondió algo incómodo.

—Ya veo — Delia sólo le contestó con una sonrisa al joven — ¿quieres comer algo? Debes tener hambre.

—Está bien, gracias señora Ketchum.

Mientras Satoshi comía, comenzó a explicarles todo lo que sucedía.

—Primero que nada, quiero pedirles disculpa por mantener tanto secretismo — dijo Satoshi muy apenado.

—No te preocupes por eso Satoshi, habrás tenido tus motivos, pero ya viste que esto se escapó, creo que hasta de tus manos ¿qué sucede realmente? — preguntó el profesor algo preocupado del actuar del entrenador.

—Bueno, todo lo que les dije es verdad, pero no es toda la verdad — respondió muy serio Satoshi.

—Creo que tenía razón — pensaba el profesor Oak, ahora más preocupado — necesitamos que nos digas todo, nos metiste en esto, y mínimo necesitamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos realmente ¿Qué es lo que tanto ocultas muchacho, y por qué razón?

—Hace cinco meses atrás, un ser desconocido, no me pregunten como era, por qué no lo vimos, nos pidió ayuda junto con Sakura, aquel ser nos informó que existe un ser muy poderoso, su nivel es tal, que podría ganarle a un Dios sin siquiera mostrar todo su poder.

Las palabras de Satoshi paralizaron a todos dentro del laboratorio, saber que había un ser maligno que era más poderoso que un Dios, era aterrador ¿Cómo se podía enfrentar a algo así? ¿Por qué ni Satoshi, ni Sakura, habían informado de algo tan delicado y peligroso para, no solo los que vivían en esa dimensión, sino tambien, para todas las dimensiones existentes?

—¡ ¿Y por qué no nos informaste de algo tan importante como eso?! — preguntó el profesor entre perplejo y molestó.

—En realidad, solo quería pedirles ayuda para buscar esos objetos — intentó justificarse el entrenador muy apenado — no pensaba involucrarlos en todo esto, pero veo que me equivoqué, y sólo los puse en peligro.

— ¿Y a que viniste — preguntó Red entre sentido y molestó por su amigo — solo para decirnos que nos enfrentamos a un ser que es más poderoso que un dios?

—Solo venía a pedirles un poco de ayuda, pero creo que ya no tengo moral para pedirles nada más, los entiendo si no me quieren ayudar, no les conté toda la verdad — decía muy angustiado el joven, sabía que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, pero eso significaba poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos, conocidos, y a los amigos de sus amigos — lamento no poder quedarme más aquí, tengo que irme al monte Plateado, les juro que no sabrán más de mí, ni de esos seres.

— ¡Espera Satoshi — el aludido levantó la mirada, y dirigió su atención al entrenador de Johto — realmente no sé tus motivos para no decirnos que es lo que sucede, pero no dudes en contar con nuestra ayuda!

— ¡¿Eh…?! — Satoshi no entendió de buenas a primeras las palabras de Kenta, por lo que lo miró con algo de incredulidad.

—¡Suena interesante, me gusta enfrentarme a otros que sean más fuertes, además, si es cierto lo que nos contó ese ser, me refiero al que vino a atacarnos, prefiero pelear por seguir viviendo en mi mundo, y en el intento, tal vez morir, que morir sin hacer nada! — arengó Kenta con mucho coraje.

—¡Tiene razón — le agrego Marina — además, nosotros quisimos ayudarlos, ahora más que ayudarlos, ahora es salvar nuestro mundo!

—¡Ellos tienen razón — ahora agregó Red — además, los amigos están para apoyarse, no para darles la espalda, y nosotros somos tus amigos ¿no es verdad chicos?!

—¡Si…! — exclamaron todos los jóvenes entrenadores, levantando el brazo derecho con la mano empuñada.

—Chicos… — el joven Satoshi no aguantó la emoción contenida del momento; pese a todo lo que hizo, ahí estaban sus amigos, lo que provocó que soltará lágrimas de arrepentimiento —¡ perdónenme por todo lo sucedido chicos!

—¡Jamás creí ver al líder de la elite tour y campeón de la liga, una persona seria y fría emocionarse, jamás creí que vería ese día! — comentó Lance, tan sorprendido como emocionado.

—¡Es verdad! — decía el profesor sorprendido por el cambio del entrenador.

—Sucedieron muchas cosas que no quería, entre ellas, conocer a Sakura, gracias a ella, ya no soy el de antes — decía Satoshi risueño, notándose un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Te refieres a la chica que vino contigo? — le preguntó el profesor Oak muy feliz por el cambio del entrenador.

—Así es, ha sido la única persona, aparte de Ash y Gary, que han aceptado mi mal humor — hizo una pequeña pausa, para corregir sus palabras — miento, todos ustedes siempre me han aceptado como soy — el joven a esas alturas ya sentía lástima por sí mismo — he estado ciego todo este tiempo — desvió la mirada nuevamente a los entrenadores, y volvió a preguntarles — no están obligados a continuar ¿Están seguros de seguir esta pelea?

—¡Satoshi — le contestó muy entusiasmado Red — tu dinos que hacer, y comenzaremos!

— ¡Es un honor tener su ayuda, prometo hacer lo posible para que todo esto termine bien! — Satoshi sólo hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a explicar lo que él quería hacer — lamentó mucho pedirles de forma tan apresurada esto, pero necesito que vayan dónde está Sakura, al templo de Dialga y Palkia, creo que Sakura es la más indicada en explicarles todo, ella está a cargo de todo ahora.

—¡Entonces vámonos ya, no podemos darles más ventaja a esos sujetos! — exclamó Blue muy apresurada.

— ¡Por favor Alakazam — decía Satoshi mientras dejaba salir a su Pokémon — necesito que te lleves a todos con Sakura! — El Pokémon sólo asintió — Tómense de las manos quienes quieran ir, Alakazam los va a tele transportar con Sakura — los cinco entrenadores, Tracey y Max asintieron, acatando las instrucciones de Satoshi, y en el momento que Red tocó a Alakazam, estos desaparecieron.

—Delia, Lance y yo nos quedaremos en el laboratorio — comentó el profesor Oak — cualquier cosa puede pasar, si la información que nos das es cierta, tiene que haber alguien aquí para atender cualquier emergencia.

—De acuerdo profesor — el joven Satoshi sólo asintió.

De la nada, en medio de la sala principal del templo, dónde estaban todos, aparecieron Alakazam con los siete jóvenes.

—¡Alakazam, ¿Qué haces aquí con todos ellos, y dónde está Sato?! — preguntó muy sorprendida Sakura.

—Hola Sakura — saludo Max levantando su mano derecha.

— ¡Max! — Exclamó al pequeño, aún sorprendida — ¿Que hacen aquí y quiénes son ellos?

—Son amigos de Satoshi, y vinimos a ayudar — contestó el joven de anteojos muy entusiasmado.

—Ya veo — dijo Sakura algo perpleja, y mostrando una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia — muchas gracias por ayudarnos, se los agradezco.

—No hay nada que agradecer — le dijo Red muy incómodo por la situación — no te preocupes.

—Aun así, debo agradecérselos — desvió la mirada a Alakazam, y algo nostálgica, Sakura le dijo — creo que tienes que irte, Sato debe estar esperándote — el Pokémon asintió — cuídalo por mí, por favor — el Pokémon volvió a asentir muy feliz, y desapareció — ¿Qué les contó Satoshi?

—Dijo que iría al monte Plateado — comenzó a contar muy serio Red — Lance nos contó que había más de esos seres en ese lugar, así que yo creo que va por ellos.

—Ya veo — respondió la peli morada muchísimo menos preocupada ¿Por qué estaría tan asustada de las acciones de su amigo?

—Con que quedan más de esos seres — intervino muy serio Sasuke — ¿Dónde se encuentra ese monte Plateado?

—Yo los puedo acompañar — se ofreció Red — tardaremos dos días en llegar, tal vez más.

— ¡Eso no será problema! — Sakura exclamó de golpe aún más tranquila — ¡sal, Espeon! — mientras hacía aparecer al Pokémon sol matinal — él los podrá tele transportar hasta allá.

—¡Entonces vámonos! — exclamó Naruto muy entusiasmado.

Y con ayuda de la tele transportación de Espeon, se trasladaron hasta el monte Plateado.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Alakazam llegaba al laboratorio.

—Muchas gracias Alakazam — Satoshi agradeció a su Pokémon — profesor, creo que Deoxys les será de ayuda por ahora.

—No te preocupes por nosotros muchacho — le dijo con algo de regaño a Satoshi — no seas temerario, y vuelve con bien.

—Creo que me confunde con Ash — le comentó algo extrañado por la comparación — Alakazam, vámonos.

Y casi al acto, se tele transportaron cerca del monte Plateado, mientras la señora Ketchum y el profesor Oak, pensaban en la situación.

—Samuel ¿crees que los niños estarán bien? — preguntó muy preocupada Delia.

—No lo sé, sólo podemos tener fe en ellos, es todo lo que podemos hacer — dijo muy serio en profesor.

Satoshi ya se encontraba muy cerca de su destino, dentro del monte Plateado. Se encontraba en medio del bosque del monte.

—Muchas gracias por todo Alakazam, ya puedes descansar — decía Satoshi mientras devolvía al Pokémon psíquico a su pokébola, sacaba otra de las cápsulas — ¡sal Minun! — Apareciendo el pequeño Pokémon eléctrico — ¿nos vamos? — el Pokémon asintió y subió al hombro derecho de Satoshi.

Pese que era de día, el cielo estaba oscuro, se notaba como los seres oscuros ya habían invadido la región; al poco caminar, se encontró, para su sorpresa, con Red y los ninjas.

—¡ ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?! — preguntó muy sorprendido Satoshi.

—Bueno — Red muy nervioso señaló a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke — ellos querían venir.

—¡ ¿Y quién los trajo?! — preguntó muy molestó Satoshi, hasta que vio un Espeon muy familiar, quién le sonríe, por lo que el joven sólo suspiró — esa niñita nunca va a cambiar, creo que no tengo de otra.

—Yo cumplí con lo que me pidieron ¡nos vemos! — y con esa despedida, Red desapareció con el Espeon de Sakura.

— ¿Y dónde está ese monte? — preguntó muy serio Naruto.

—Es ese — contestó Satoshi, señalando para ser más exacto, la cumbre del monte, su real destino.

— Esa es la base de esos seres, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sakura.

—Así es — respondió muy serio, para después volver la mirada a los tres ninjas — sé que son muy fuertes, aun así, por favor tengan mucho cuidado.

— ¡De acuerdo! — exclamaron los tres al unísono.

Después del encuentro con los ninjas, Satoshi decidió acelerar el paso, empezando a saltar de árbol en árbol, mientras los tres jóvenes ninjas iban tras él. Después de unos minutos, llegaron hasta una gran estructura, la que parecía muy antigua.

— ¿Bueno, y quien quiere entrar primero? — preguntó Satoshi muy entusiasmado.

— ¡Yo voy primero! — exclamó Naruto muy emocionado.

De pronto, se observó cómo dos seres aparecían desde el interior. Al parecer, salían a hacer guardia.

—¡Así que esas serán las primeras víctimas, pues como quieran, Kage Bunshin no jutsu! — al momento de ejecutar su jutsu, aparecieron cuatro copias de Naruto, quiénes eliminaron a estos seres sin hacer mucho ruido — ¡listo, camino libre!

— ¿Chicos, alguna vez han escuchado de las misiones en que el sigilo es opcional? — Preguntó Satoshi en voz baja, confundiendo a los tres ninjas — ¡Minun, trueno a la entrada! — los jóvenes vieron decepcionados la escena, Satoshi y Minun estaban haciendo la mayor cantidad de escándalo posible, volando la puerta de plano.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del edificio…

—¡Nos están atacando ¿Dónde está el general?! — exclamaba uno de los seres que vigilaba la entrada desde el interior.

—¡No lo sé, aún no ha vuelto, tendremos que defendernos mientras! — exclamó otro ser; claramente ignoraban que su líder había sido derrotado.

De la nada, muchísimos seres comenzaron a aparecer a atacar a nuestros amigos, eran miles.

—¡Ahora comienza la diversión — exclamó con mucha emoción Satoshi, tomando todas las pokébolas que tenía, dejando salir a sus Pokémon — Alakazam, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Ninetales, Charizard, Blastoise salgan a divertirse!

— ¡Vaya, te lo tenías bien guardado! — exclamó Sasuke sorprendido, e igual de emocionado.

—Y eso que aún no saco lo mejor de mi repertorio — comentó muy orgulloso Satoshi — ¡En esta ocasión los ayudaré personalmente — decía el entrenador poniéndose en guardia — un poco de ejercicio no mató a nadie! — Finiquitó sarcástico — ¡Chicos, confío en su libre albedrío! — Le gritó a sus Pokémon — ¡Minun, refuerzo, chicos, al ataque!

Los ataques iban y venían, era una gran batalla campal, jutsu, lanzallamas, hidrobombas, psíquicos, de todo tipo de ataques de parte de nuestros amigos, y de parte del enemigo, bolas de energía oscura que disparaban, ataques físicos, de todo lo que tenían. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde el inicio de la batalla, pero ya quedaban menos seres, pero aún eran muchísimos, y nuestros amigos, ya casi sin energía.

— ¡Vaya…, parecen interminables…! — comentó Sasuke jadeando por el cansancio.

—¡Eso es cierto…, pero está… muy divertido…! — igual de cansado, comentó Naruto, aun queriendo continuar.

—¡Si continuamos a este ritmo…, no terminaremos jamás! — dijo Satoshi igual de agotado, sólo que él sonreía — creo que tengo una idea… ¡Blastoise, ven aquí!

— ¡¿Que es… lo que harás…?! — preguntaba Sakura igual de agotada.

—¡Todos, reúnanse alrededor de Blastoise, ahora! — ordenó en general Satoshi.

Todos, tanto los tres ninjas, los Pokémon de Satoshi, y él mismo, se pararon alrededor del Pokémon de agua; tanto Naruto, Sakura, como Sasuke, se preguntaban lo mismo ¿Que iría a hacer? Lo único que notaron, fue que Charizard era el único que estaba separado del grupo.

—Blastoise, usa protección — el Pokémon asintió, rodeando a todo el grupo dentro de un escudo verdoso — ¡ ¿listo Charizard?! — El Pokémon de fuego asintió, mostrándole una sonrisa — de acuerdo.

Los seres oscuros estaban muy cerca de Charizard, su ataque era inminente, pero cuando estuvieron muy cerca del Pokémon…

—¡Acaba con todo, anillo de fuego! — gritó el entrenador, casi con rabia contenida.

La llama de la cola de Charizard comenzó a hacerse más intensa, tanta era la fuerza de esta, que los seres que se acercaban, quedaban incinerados, y cuando terminó de concentrar energía, una especie de aura de color rojo lo rodeó; al parecer, la energía que acumuló Charizard, provocó un temblor lo suficientemente potente como para abrir la tierra; de estas fracturas terrestres, en lo profundo sólo se veía, extrañamente, lava lista para salir expulsada con gran fuerza, y de esta, grandes lenguas de fuego comenzaron a surgir; la fuerza era tanta, que provocó el hundimiento de la tierra a los pies del Pokémon de fuego, hundiéndose unos centímetros. Al terminar de liberar aquella energía, líneas de fuego salieron en la tierra, comenzando desde los pies de Charizard, formándose una gigantesca columna de fuego que cubrió toda la edificación. El anillo de fuego había demorado dos minutos aproximadamente en acabar con cualquier forma de vida que lo hubiese tocado, y al terminar el ataque, lo único que quedó a la vista, fue a un Charizard completamente agotado, efecto del uso del ataque, y dos extraños objetos a sus pies.

—¡Excelente trabajo Charizard, como siempre! — le celebró Satoshi, con el pulgar arriba, imitando su Pokémon el gesto.

—¡Es increíble — exclamó la ninja peli rosada, muy sorprendida — no puedo creer que se estuviesen guardando una técnica tan poderosa, no sabía te tenías tantas sorpresas guardadas!

— ¡Jejejeje — rio Satoshi muy nervioso, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca — bueno, muchos meses de práctica! Además, si no fuese por este pequeño — decía mientras acariciaba al pequeño Minun — el anillo de fuego hubiese tenido solo el 50% del poder que vieron.

— ¡Es increíble que tan chiquito seas tan grande! — le felicitó la ninja de Konoha, mientras tambien acariciaba su cabeza, haciendo que se sonrojara, y de pronto, percatándose de algo — chicos, miren dentro del agujero — señaló la joven en el lugar donde aún estaba Charizard.

— ¿Qué es? — Naruto se acercó al agujero, y notó con mucha curiosidad estos objetos — voy a revisar — dijo mientras se acercaba, y los demás lo seguían.

Al llegar, observaron que había unas especies de joyas de color rojo y naranjo.

—Parecen una pulsera y un anillo — comentó muy suspicaz Sakura —. Pero, ¿cómo siguen intactas después de ese ataque?

—Es cierto — comentó igual de pensante Sasuke — deben tener algo que las hace especiales, o algo por el estilo.

—Es cierto, es muy extraño — pensaba Satoshi — ¡esperen un momento! — Fijó su mirada en las joyas, intentando recordar algo — creo haber visto esos objetos antes en otro lugar, pero, ¿dónde? Un anillo rojo, una pulsera naranja…— chocó sus manos, y exclamó — ¡Ya me acuerdo!

— ¿Sabes por qué no les pasó nada? — preguntó muy intrigado Sasuke.

—No solo eso, también sé que son — comentó triunfante Satoshi.

— ¿Y qué son? — preguntó Naruto igual de intrigado.

—Una vez leí en un libro de mitología Pokémon, que existían cuatro objetos que servían para controlar los cuatro elementos, y a cuatro Pokémon, veamos creo que son, el collar marino, controla las aguas y se utiliza con Kyogre, la pulsera terráquea, que controla la tierra, se usa con Groudon, la tiara celestial, sirve para controlar a Ryaquaza, y el anillo de fuego, sirve para controlar a Heartran.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con ellas? — preguntó Sasuke aún más confundido de lo que ha estaba.

—Creo que las podremos utilizar a futuro, pero faltan el collar marino, que se encuentra en el templo del mar, y la tiara celestial, que debería encontrarse en el pilar celeste — comentaba muy pensante Satoshi, mientras desviaba la mirada a los tres jóvenes — llévense estas, yo iré a buscar las otras, me demoraré un poco, por lo que no sé cuándo podré volver con los demás — dijo resignado. Sabía que pasaría separado de todos, pero nunca creyó que fuera para tanto — esos lugares se encuentran en cambio constante, jamás se quedan en un lugar en específico, por lo demás no se preocupen, Alakazam los llevará con Sakura.

—De acuerdo, esperamos que las encuentres, mucha suerte — le deseó Sakura.

—Pero antes de tanta despedida, les tengo una última sorpresa — comentó algo malicioso Satoshi — ¡chicos regresen! — Mientras devolvía a todos sus Pokémon a sus pokébolas — salgamos de aquí.

Una vez fuera de la estructura, Satoshi comenzó la sorpresa.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? — preguntó Naruto muy curioso.

—Destruiré ese edificio — contestó Satoshi muy tranquilo.

— ¿Y cómo harás para destruir algo tan grande? — preguntó Sasuke muy intrigado.

—Fácil — tomó dos pokébolas, y sin soltarlas, ordenó — ¡chicos, destruyan ese edificio, ahora!

Pese a la orden, en ningún momento Satoshi soltó las pokébolas, sólo se vio cómo se abrieron en sus manos, saliendo algo, al parecer, y volviendo a estas al instante ¿Qué clase de Pokémon habrían sido?

—Listo, solo esperen cinco segundos — pidió Satoshi muy tranquilo.

Los jóvenes no entendieron nada, la estructura seguía ahí, así que esperaron los cinco segundos, y en el momento que Satoshi guardaba sus pokébolas, pasaron los cinco segundos, y vieron como el edificio caía desmoronado, quedando de este, sólo polvo. Los jóvenes, ya no cabían más en las sorpresas de Satoshi, sólo vieron muy sorprendidos como las palabras del entrenador se cumplían.

—¡ ¿Qué—que—que fue lo que hiciste?! — preguntó Naruto tartamudeando, perplejo.

—Lo siento, es un secreto — comentó muy orgulloso Satoshi —sólo les puedo decir que son mis armas secretas, y espero no volver a usarlas — tomó nuevamente una de sus pokébolas — sal Alakazam — pidiendo al Pokémon y los ninjas — Alakazam, llévalos de vuelta con Sakura — el Pokémon asintió — chicos, cuéntenle a Sakura de las joyas.

—De acuerdo Satoshi, espero que vuelvas pronto — le comentó la peli rosada ninja.

Y al acto, Naruto y los demás volvieron al templo con ayuda de Alakazam. Ahora el objetivo de Satoshi era buscar las otras joyas; el collar marino, quién ya en ese momento lo tenía May, y la tiara celestial, que supuestamente estaría en el pilar celeste.

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Dialga y Palkia, Alakazam junto a los ninjas aparecieron de la nada.

—Por fin regresaron — comentó Sakura mucho más aliviada — ¿Cómo les fue?

—¡De maravillas, de veras! — celebró muy alegre Naruto.

—¡Qué bueno! — tambien celebró la chica de Ecruteak, ya completamente relajada.

— ¿Y Satoshi? — preguntó Red, al segundo que Alakazam volvía a tele transportarse.

—Creo que él no volverá dentro de un buen tiempo — comenzó a explicar Sakura H. — dijo que iba a buscar unas cosas parecidas a estas joyas — decía mientras mostraba los objetos.

—Esas son las joyas elementales — dijo Mewtwo, confirmando la información de estas — ya veo, nos podrían ser de gran utilidad.

—Creo haber escuchado de ellas — comentó muy seria Sakura — pero desconozco por completo como accionarlas.

Y al momento que Alakazam volvió con Satoshi…

—Gracias por todo Alakazam, lamentó hacerte trabajar tanto — el Pokémon solo le sonrió — no seguiré abusando de ti, te tienes más que merecido un descanso — Satoshi volvió a tomar la pokébola de Alakazam para que, por fin, descansara después de tanto trabajo, y tomando otra pokébola — y tú también Minun, gracias por todo, tambien descansa — devolviendo al Pokémon eléctrico, y dejando salir a quien ahora le acompañaría — ¡sal, Pidgeot! — Satoshi subió al lomo del ave, y le dijo — Pidgeot, partamos al templo del Mar, no hay tiempo que perder — al terminar de hablar, Pidgeot emprendió vuelo.

Las joyas elementales, las joyas regentes de Kyogre, Groudon, Ryaquaza y Heartran, se supone que sólo se pueden utilizar con estos Pokémon presentes. Algo muy similar le había comentado Manaphy a May. En algo si estaban todos de acuerdo, les serian de gran ayuda ¿Pero de qué forma?

Y así, intentando sacar conclusiones, pasaron rápidamente dos horas, justamente en el momento en que llegaba el primer grupo.

—¡Brock, Duplica, Ranma, por fin regresaron — celebró muy feliz la peli morada — ¿Cómo les fue?!

—Muy bien — le dijo Brock, desviando la mirada a Ed — enséñales Ed.

—Esta es la piedra filosofal — les comentó Ed, mientras les mostraba la piedra color carmesí.

—Excelente, ya tenemos uno de los objetos — dijo muy serio Mewtwo.

— ¡¿Ellos quiénes son?! — preguntó muy impresionado Al.

—Disculpen, que mala educación — comentó Sakura apenada, mientras presentaba a los tres Pokémon.

—Ya veo, con que tú eres Mewtwo — comentó Ed muy sorprendido — tú eras quien hablaba con nosotros — el Pokémon sólo asintió — ¡eres increíble! — le exclamó el alquimista muy emocionado.

—Gracias — contestó el aludido, algo nervioso.

Ya venía siendo la hora de la cena, y sí que lo necesitaban, ya que tanto el equipo de Brock, como el que estaba con Satoshi, tuvieron mucho ejercicio, por lo que el siempre buen cocinero de Pewter comenzó los preparativos, con algo de ayuda.

— ¡No sabía que sabias cocinar, Sakura ¿Cuándo aprendiste?! — le preguntó Brock a la joven, viendo su excelente manejo con los alimentos.

—Bueno — comenzó a responder muy apenada Sakura — practiqué mucho cocinándole a Satoshi, y el a veces, también me cocinaba.

—Qué bueno que Satoshi te tenga, Sakura; siempre he pensado que un compañero de viaje le haría ver la vida de otra forma — le comentó Brock muy feliz, mientras terminaban de preparar los platos — llevemos esto, todos deben estar hambrientos.

— ¡Si! — respondió Sakura sonriéndole a Brock por sus palabras.

Tanto los ninjas, como Ed, Ranma, Duplica y Yui, comieron como si les fueran a quitar la comida de las manos; mientras que Sakura, Al y Brock, sólo veían nerviosos la escena, acompañándolos en la mesa.

La hora pasaba muy rápido, y ya era cerca de las diez de la noche. Mientras Dialga, Palkia y Mewtwo, aún seguían pendientes de la llegada de los demás, los demás se distraían en lo que podían, hasta que llegó el segundo grupo, quiénes borraron la tranquilidad del momento.

—¡Mewtwo! — exclamó desesperado Gary, tan solo apareció en el templo.

— ¡Síganme! — les exclamó Mewtwo, quién al parecer, ya estaba preparado para su llegada.

—¡ ¿Gary, que sucedió?! — preguntó muy preocupada la peli morada.

—¡Es Dawn! — solo gritó, mientras iba detrás de Mewtwo, y detrás de él, a Sora y Yamato con una Dawn inconsciente.

La preocupante situación, hizo que todos siguieran al grupo, hasta el destino de Mewtwo, una habitación para que descansara la joven coordinadora.

—Tal vez no se vea, pero sus lesiones son peores de lo que parecen — comentó Mewtwo muy preocupado — le entregaré algo de mi energía — decía mientras posaba su mano derecha en su barriga — no la sanará de inmediato, pero aliviará su dolor.

— ¡Maldición, esto no estaba en lo previsto! — Se decía Sakura — será mejor que asista a Red y los demás, no creo que Dawn pueda continuar más — la joven con la rabia que tenía, sólo se preguntaba — ¿Por qué la atacarían de esa forma?

La joven coordinadora después de recibir la energía, se vio como su rostro se relajaba, dando a entender que el dolor al menos, había desaparecido en gran medida.

—Déjenla descansar — les pidió Mewtwo — pese a que su dolor bajó, su lesión en muy grave, dudo mucho que vaya a despertar al menos en una semana, y si es que despierta.

—Pobre Dawn — decía Brock tambien con rabia — no es justo — vio a la joven inconsciente, y luego desvió su mirada a los demás — ustedes también deberían descansar, mañana será un día muy largo — el criador hizo una pausa, y desvió la mirada a Mewtwo — hay demasiadas cosas extrañas aquí, no comprendemos el ataque de esos seres, y en especial, lo de las guerreras elementales ¿Nos podrían decir qué rayos está pasando? — Brock había hecho la gran pregunta; todos veían al Pokémon psíquico expectantes a una respuesta cuerda.

—Aún quedan dos grupos por volver, cuando estén todos reunidos, responderé a tu pregunta — contestó muy serio Mewtwo.

—Me parece correcto, a quien más le debe interesar tu respuesta es a Misty, y algo me dice que también a May — y sin más, se retiró — buenas noches.

Definitivamente la madeja de hilos era enorme, eran demasiadas cosas que parecían cuadrar ¿Pero a que debían responder correctamente? Las vagas respuestas, tanto de Sakura, como de Mewtwo, sólo aumentaban las dudas. Con estas dudas, todos los jóvenes se retiraron a los cuartos del templo a descansar.

Al día siguiente…

Muy temprano, mientras todos seguían durmiendo, aproximadamente a la siete de la mañana, se produjo un gran ruido en el salón principal del templo, lo que despertó a todos. Algo preocupados por este escándalo, todos partieron para ver qué sucedía, y la sorpresa, fue bastante más sencilla de lo que parecía.

—¡Ash! — exclamaron Brock, Gary, Duplica y Sakura.

—¡Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue?! — exclamó más feliz que de costumbre Ash.

—A nosotros y a Satoshi, bien, pero a Gary y a Dawn… — comenzó a decir Brock muy preocupado, pero fue interrumpido.

Curiosamente, detrás de Ash, a los pocos segundos, llegó el grupo de May.

— ¡Vaya, por fin llegamos! — dijo May satisfecha.

—Si ¿Pero ahora que hacemos? — le preguntó Drew preocupado.

— ¿Por qué lo dicen chicos? — preguntó Brock, ya esperando otra mala noticia.

—Verán, no pudimos conseguir la perla de Shikon — dijo muy triste May.

—Parece que a ustedes tampoco les fue bien que digamos — comentó Gary en consolación.

—Mejor deberían contarnos cada uno cómo les fue — sugirió Mewtwo — y presentarse entre ustedes, recuerden que, a partir de ahora, todos son un solo equipo, y tendrán que confiar plenamente entre ustedes, y que mejor que una correcta presentación para comenzar a conocerse.

—Es verdad Mewtwo — le asintió Ash, siendo el primero en presentarse — yo empezaré, soy Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto, y él es Pikachu.

Todos se quedaron mirando callados al joven Ash; ahí estaba el culpable de estar todos ahí, el culpable de que cuatro chicas estén locas por él, a quien tanto perseguían las guerreras elementales, ahí estaba Ash Ketchum.

—Oigan, disculpen ¿dije algo malo? — preguntó Ash, sin entender la expresión de todos, que pasaba de la sorpresa, a las ganas de matarlo.

—Creo que lo mejor — intervino Mewtwo muy nervioso — es que se conozcan de a poco.

—En serio chicos — preguntó muy ingenuo Ash — ¿se sienten bien? — Pero comenzó a notar algo raro en el grupo, alguien faltaba — a esto ¿dónde está Dawn? ¿Aún sigue durmiendo?

—Ash, ella… — comenzó a decirle con mucho temor Gary, más que nada, por la reacción que podría tomar Ash — está muy mal herida, estuvo al borde de la muerte.

Aquellas palabras congelaron a Ash ¿Dawn estaba herida de muerte? O al menos eso entendió el joven, quién rápidamente, comenzó a desesperarse.

—¡ ¿Dónde está?! — le gritoneó Ash a Gary, muy desesperado.

—Sígueme — dijo el joven mientras empezó a caminar al cuarto de la chica.

—Los acompaño — intervino Goku — las semillas podrán sanarla.

—Muchas gracias — dijo Ash muy serio — vamos.

Al llegar al cuarto, encontraron a Dawn dormida o inconsciente; no se podía decir exactamente como estaba. Ash se le acercó, y se puso a llorar a un lado de ella.

— ¡¿Quién te hizo esto Dawn?! — Comenzó a gritar con mucha rabia contenida — ¡Me las va a pagar!

—Tera se desquitó solo con ella, su ataque fue muy rápido… — trató de excusarse Gary, pero Ash lo interrumpió de golpe.

— ¿Y no fuiste capaz de cuidarla, Gary Oak? — le preguntó el entrenador a su amigo — ¡ ¿No fuiste capaz de protegerla?! — sumamente furioso, Ash se levantó, y fue contra Gary, agarrándolo de su camisa.

—¡Ash, hicimos lo que pudimos — le retó Gary —, con suerte pudimos volver!

El escándalo que tenían los dos se escuchaba en todo el interior, por lo que todos se acercaron a ver qué sucedía.

—¡Sólo me pones excusas baratas, ella confiaba en ti, tu deber era protegerla! — le regañó aún más furioso Ash, agarrando aún más fuerte a Gary.

— ¡Ustedes dos, suficiente! — Les regañó Goku — ¡Ash, comprendo tu necesidad de proteger a tus seres queridos, pero no puedes pretender ser el héroe siempre ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Misty?!

—Misty… — fue lo único que dijo Ash, después de soltar a Gary — Es verdad, yo tampoco fui capaz de comportarme como debía, mi deber era protegerla, y le fallé.

—Siempre haces lo mismo Ash — ahora era Gary quién lo agarraba de la ropa —, nunca aceptas tus errores, y siempre enrostras tus propias fallas en otros. No sé qué pasó con Misty en su viaje, pero si no reconoces que también te equivocaste, ¡seguirás siendo un niñito malcriado! — Gary conocía a su amigo, y sabía cómo tratarlo, por lo que le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo sentado en el suelo — ¡Todos estamos haciendo nuestro mejor trabajo, y como ya te dijeron, no intentes hacerte el héroe, recuerda que somos un equipo, y todos nos apoyamos por igual! — aquel momento fue seguido por un silencio sepulcral.

Tal vez era difícil de entender para Ash esas palabras; y para los demás, el golpe que le propinó Gary; pero algo si tenía en mente Ash, no podía pretender proteger a todo el mundo, y si las cosas resultaban mal, en vez de ponerse a llorar, debía confiar en que los demás lo ayudarían ¿A lo mejor era consciente de la leyenda del elegido?

—Partamos por sanar a tu amiga, Ash — le sugirió Goku, mientras tomaba una pequeña bolsa — le daré una semilla del ermitaño, con esto debería recuperarse por completo — el saiyayin sabía cuál era la prioridad del momento, por lo que desvió toda su atención a Dawn — oye, despierta ¿me oyes? — Intentó llamarla, al menos para tener un signo de consciencia, pero fue inútil — es inútil, esta inconsciente — tomó una de las semillas, la partió en dos — te ayudaré a comer la semilla — se las dejó en la boca, y la ayudó a inducir a que se la comiera.

— ¿Estás seguro que se recuperará con eso? — preguntó muy inseguro Gary.

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que si — le aseveró Ash, sonriendo muy tranquilo.

En el momento que Dawn tragó la semilla, comenzó a quejarse unos momentos, y a los segundos, despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama de sorpresa.

—¡ ¿Ah…, que paso?! — Comenzó a mirarse en detalle la coordinadora, muy sorprendida, y después miró a quien lo había ayudado — ¡ ¿Quién eres tú?! — le preguntó muy impresionada.

—Dawn ¿te sientes bien? — le preguntó muy preocupado Ash.

—Ash — dijo algo perpleja, no entendía para nada que pasaba — si estoy bien ¿Dónde estamos?

—Volvimos al templo de Dialga y Palkia, te trajimos inconsciente — le comentó Gary muy preocupado, mientras se le acercaba.

—¡ ¿Y qué paso con la energía de las bestias sagradas?! — preguntó rápidamente Dawn, más preocupada de la energía que de cualquier otra cosa.

—Lo siento — le respondió Gary con mucha pena — Tera se la llevó.

—Ya veo — dijo Dawn con la vista perdida en sus manos, y la cabeza gacha — a final de cuentas, fui una total carga.

—¡No digas esas tonterías! — exclamó Sakura, quién entraba al cuarto muy preocupada, con los ojos llorosos — ¡Olvida esa energía, nos preocupamos mucho por ti, pensábamos por un momento que morirías!

—¡Pero esa es la verdad, por protegerme, fracasamos! — Dawn gritaba llorando por la rabia que se tenía.

— ¿Tú crees que Satoshi te hubiese pedido ayuda si eso hubiese sido cierto? — le preguntó la peli morada, mientras se le acercaba, poniéndose a la altura de la coordinadora.

—Él no me conoce — dijo ya frustrada la coordinadora — yo soy débil, no sirvo para nada.

—Dawn, Satoshi ha seguido toda la carrera de todos los amigos de Ash — la joven vio sorprendida a Sakura ¿En verdad lo sabía todo de ella? — te conoce mucho mejor de lo que crees.

— ¿Me lo dices en serio? — preguntó muy sorprendida Dawn.

—Imagina que existe gente más capacitada que cualquiera de nosotros para este trabajo, pero cuando nos eligieron para reunir todos estos objetos y seres ¿Sabes en quién pensó primero Satoshi? — Dawn solo negó — en ustedes, el sólo confía en sus amigos, y en los amigos de sus amigos, y en ti, al igual que a todos los demás que ahora están en este templo.

—Si hay algo que siempre le tuvimos envidia a Satoshi — ahora le decía Ash — es que siempre tuvo mucho temple para aguantar nuestras estúpidas peleas — decía mientras desviaba su atención a Gary — sé que, si él hubiese estado aquí, está incómoda situación jamás hubiese pasado — Ash sólo estiró su brazo hacia su viejo amigo — tienes razón Gary, siempre he quitado mi frustración con los demás, gracias a todos por aguantarme, y a ti, por despertarme.

—Para cuando quieras, Ash — le respondió el investigador con algo de ironía.

—No esperaba menos, son los amigos de Sato — se decía Sakura muy feliz — yo tambien, y en nombre de Satoshi, nos disculpamos con ustedes, nunca creímos que esto los afectaría a tal magnitud, sé muy bien las preguntas que nos tienen, y con Mewtwo se las responderemos lo más detallado posible.

Por fin había llegado la hora de la verdad, por fin se esclarecería todos los ataques que sufrían.

Ya desde el primer segundo, decir que todo era sólo causado por desastres naturales, y un fenómeno dimensional, era extraño. Tampoco es que un fenómeno así pasara todos los días, pero el hermetismo de los dos entrenadores, lo hacía ver todo muy raro.

Una vez, todos reunidos en la sala principal del templo, mientras se veía todo servido para la primera comida del día en la mesa, comenzaron a esclarecer todos los movimientos del momento, y principalmente, quiénes los atacaban.

—Se los explicaré de la forma más corta y precisa que pueda — dijo Mewtwo muy serio — como Gary nos informó, fueron atacados por alguien llamada Tera, una guerrera elemental, la cual los derrotó.

—A nosotros también nos atacó una guerrera elemental, su nombre era Aqua — acotó muy serio Brock — pero había algo muy raro en ella.

— ¿Algo raro? — preguntó Gary muy intrigado, pero imaginando cual podría llegar a ser la respuesta de Brock.

—Se parecía mucho a ti, Misty — comentó el criador, observando a la líder de gimnasio.

— ¡¿A mí?! — exclamó muy sorprendida Misty, haciendo que todo el mundo la mirara.

— Imaginé tu respuesta, por alguna razón, Tera se parecía mucho a ti, May — tambien dijo muy serio Gary, mirando a la aludida.

— ¡¿A mi tambien?! — exclamó la coordinadora de Hoenn, igual de sorprendida, haciendo que todo el mundo dirigiera sus miradas a ella.

—No solo eso — continuó Gary — Tera también dijo que una de sus compañeras se parecía mucho a Dawn.

— ¡¿Tambien?! — Exclamó también muy sorprendida Dawn, haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas a ella — ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?!

—Lo desconocemos por completo — respondió Mewtwo — pero por el nivel que tienen, si llegasen a encontrarlas, eviten una batalla contra ellas, deben tener extremo cuidado con ellas.

—Creo saber la razón del parecido — intervino Gary, haciendo que todos le prestarán atención — si mi memoria no me falla, creo que Tera dijo que, si mataba a Dawn, su compañera también moriría, ya que ambas tenían una conexión, dijo que tenía que ver con el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal.

— ¿Crees que ese fue el motivo por qué no me mató? — preguntó muy extrañada Dawn.

—No lo sé — respondió igual de inseguro Gary — según ella, esos fueron sus motivos.

—Chicos — comenzó a decir Sakura — siento mucho que se hayan involucrado tanto en todo esto, y también les agradezco mucho que nos sigan ayudando, lo único que les puedo decir, es que tengan mucho cuidado con los soldados de la luz, esos sujetos no van a parar hasta que no quede nada en pie, pero tampoco quiero que se arriesguen, si notan que el lugar es muy peligroso, se los ruego, avísenme para que pueda ir a ayudarlos.

—Sakura, amiga — le dijo amablemente Brock — no te preocupes, ya con todo lo que vivimos, nos damos cuenta que el futuro del todo está en nuestras manos — Sakura sólo asintió más tranquila — ya chicos, terminen de comer, queda mucho que hacer, faltan cinco dimensiones que visitar, y los objetos y seres no vendrán solos.

—¡Si! — gritaron todos al unísono.

Ya el tema de los soldados de la luz había quedado mucho más claro, al menos ya sabían a que se enfrentaban, y por qué hacían lo que hacían.

El desayuno había finalizado, y todos se encontraban listos para continuar, o al menos esa era la idea de Mewtwo.

— ¿Están listos? — preguntó Mewtwo muy serio.

—Disculpa — dijo Kagome, algo nerviosa — necesito hacer algo antes de partir.

—De acuerdo, te esperaremos — respondió el Pokémon psíquico muy tranquilo.

—¡No te preocupes — dijo Kagome, mientras se llevaba a Ash de un brazo — sólo me tomará un minuto!

—Creo que también aprovecharé esta oportunidad — se dijo Hikari, mientras los seguía — ¡Espera, yo también necesito hablar con Ash!

—De acuerdo — dijo Mewtwo un poco nervioso.

Ya alejados completamente del grupo, las dos chicas se dieron el gusto de acorralar al joven Ash ¿el objetivo? era el mismo.

—¡Tenemos que hablar contigo! — le dijeron con algo de mal genio tanto Kagome como Hikari.

—¡ ¿Qué es lo que quieren?! — respondió Ash muy asustado.

—¡Es sobre May! — le exclamó Kagome.

—¡Es sobre Dawn! — le exclamó Hikari.

— ¡¿Qué pasa con ellas?! — preguntó ingenuamente el joven entrenador, sin entender a donde querían llegar.

—¡ ¿Es que no te das cuenta?! — le gruñeron algo más molesta las dos.

— ¿Cuenta de qué? — volvió a preguntar sin entender, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en sus furiosos rostros.

—¡ ¿Qué sientes por ella?! — preguntaron nuevamente molestas por la actitud distraída del joven.

—Son buenas amigas ¿Por qué, tiene algo de malo? — Respondió desconcertado, ya preguntándose — ¿Por qué me preguntarán esas cosas? ¿Les habrá dicho algo las chicas?

—¡No puedo creerlo — pensaba Kagome exasperada — es peor de lo que me contó May!

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto? — Pensaba Hikari resignada — No puedo creer que Dawn esté enamorada de este niñito.

— ¿Chicas, les pasa algo? — preguntó Ash muy preocupado por las expresiones de las dos chicas.

— ¡Esto será inútil — exclamó Kagome, mientras se llevaba de un brazo a Ash — volvamos con los demás!

—Está bien — respondió Ash, aún sin entender que rayos había pasado.

Ya una vez de regreso con el grupo…

— ¿Pudieron arreglar el asunto que tenían? — preguntó Mewtwo.

—Si — respondieron Kagome, Hikari, no muy convencidas, y Ash, aún sin saber qué asunto había que arreglar.

—Perfecto — Sakura hizo silencio por un momento, y comenzó a explicar cómo harían las cosas en ausencia de Satoshi — no quiero incomodar a nadie, por lo que preferiría que los grupos se mantengan, como ya se conocen, el trabajo será más rápido y expedito, con excepción de Dawn — la aludida al escuchar su nombre, solo miró a Sakura — ella se quedará aquí, no puedo arriesgarme a que la lastimen de nuevo.

—A propósito, Sakura — preguntó Misty — ¿Dónde está Satoshi?

—Fue a buscar unas joyas que nos servirán a futuro.

— ¿Unas joyas? — preguntó la peli naranja muy curiosa.

—Si amiga, se llaman collar marino y tiara celestial.

—Creo que el collar marino no será necesario que lo busque — intervino May, mientras mostraba el collar que portaba — Manaphy me lo entrego.

—¡Genial! — Celebró Sakura — yo me encargaré de decirle a Satoshi que tú lo portas.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora? — preguntó Misty muy expectante.

—A diferencia de Satoshi, que los dejo elegir sus destinos, en esta ocasión yo los elegiré, sólo para prevenir cualquier problema, una vez que terminen esto, y si logran derrotar a los soldados de la luz, cada uno podrá volver a sus hogares, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto — todos asintieron muy tranquilos —de acuerdo, Ash, Misty, Goku, Gohan y Kenshin — los aludidos miraron a la peli morada, concentrados en las instrucciones — ustedes irán por las cartas mágicas, según tengo entendido, aún sigue muy tranquilo ese lugar, así que solo busquen las cartas, y vuelvan de inmediato.

—De acuerdo — respondieron los aludidos, sincronizados, curiosamente, Ash y Misty más unidos que de costumbre.

Claramente después del incidente, las cosas en la pareja habían cambiado, y esto se notaba mucho, tanto en cómo se miraban, como en lo juntos que estaban; claramente estaba comenzando un "algo más que amistad", cosa que no gustó mucho en las otras tres chicas que estaban enamoradas de Ash.

En el momento que se formó el agujero, Ash y Misty se lanzaron, así iniciando su misión; supuestamente, tanto Kenshin, Goku y Gohan los acompañarían, por instrucción de Sakura, pero pasó algo que cambió un poquitito los planes de la ahora líder.

—Lo siento mucho, amiga Misty, pero no dejaré que me quites a Ash, como Satoshi no está, aprovecharé esta oportunidad — pensó May, preparada para seguir a la pareja — ¡yo también voy con Ash! — fue todo lo que se escuchó, mientras caía por el portal.

—¡May, espérame! — trató de detenerla Drew, tambien lanzándose para seguirla.

—¡Esto se pondrá interesante! — exclamó Kagome muy emocionada, tambien lanzándose por el portal.

—¡Kagome, espera! — y también en el infructuoso intento de detener a Kagome, Inuyasha tambien se lanzó.

—No dejaré que se salgan con la suya, Ash será solo mío — pensó muy decidida Dawn, y desobedeciendo las órdenes de Sakura — ¡no las dejaré! — tambien decidió seguir al grupo.

—¡ ¿Tú también Dawn?! — Exclamó exasperado Gary — ¡Espérame! — le pidió, mientras seguía a la pelíazul.

— ¿Con que sí, chicas? — pensó maliciosamente Duplica — ¡Yo también entro al juego! — Gritó la peliverde muy emocionada — ¡Y ganaré! — tambien lanzándose, pero alguien se lo había impedido.

—¡Duplica, espera, no seas impulsiva! — le pidió el alquimista de acero, tomándola del brazo, pero la joven igual se las encargó de lanzarse, tambien arrastrando a Ed al portal.

Sakura veía desesperada como cada uno se iba a su propia voluntad, por lo que antes que alguien más decidiera lanzarse…

—¡Palkia, cierra el portal! — gritó extremadamente desesperada Sakura.

—De inmediato — le contestó el Pokémon espacial, muy nervioso por la situación.

Y tras Ed y Duplica, el portal se cerró.

—¡ ¿Y ahora qué hago?! — preguntaba aterrada Sakura. La impulsividad de sus amigos, habían destruido por completo sus planes.

— ¿Y cuáles son los otros lugares a visitar? — preguntó Red, muy entusiasmado.

—Bueno — decía Sakura, mientras intentaba buscar una solución — hay que ir a buscar unas esmeraldas.

—¡Blue, Yellow y yo iremos por ellas! — le ofreció muy entusiasmado.

— ¿En verdad? — la chica incrédula por el ofrecimiento, se emocionó tanto, que se le lanzó a llorar exageradamente a Red — ¡gracias chicos! — la idea para ella, era pedirles ayuda; la voluntad de ayuda realmente no se la esperaba.

—¡Tranquila Sakura, tampoco exageres! — le pidió Red, intentando sacársela de encima.

—Hikari y yo iremos con ustedes — se ofreció Taichi.

—Muchas gracias chicos — le agradeció el entrenador.

—La siguiente, es ir a buscar a los tres genios — comentó al aire, mirando a todos, esperando esperanzada otro voluntario.

—¡No te preocupes Sakura, nosotros iremos por ellos ¿verdad Marina?! — se ofreció igual de entusiasmado Kenta.

—¡Así es Sakura, no te preocupes, deja todo en nuestras manos! — le exclamó muy emocionada Marina.

— ¡Chicos… — ya decía muy emocionada Sakura, cada vez valoraba más las amistades de su Satoshi — ustedes son los mejores! — mientras todos veían algo incomodos la escena.

—Yo los acompañaré, seguro necesitarán más ayuda estando los dos solos — se ofreció Kenshin.

—Muchas gracias — le agradecieron los dos entrenadores de Johto con una reverencia.

—Y la última, es ir a buscar a las mujeres con un poder oculto — esta vez, Sakura no esperó la respuesta, le era algo obvia.

—¡Yo iré por ellas! — se ofreció Brock, emocionado por qué haría la primera misión que quería hacer.

—Yo lo acompaño — dijo resignado Max — alguien tiene que detenerlo.

—¡Entones yo los acompañaré! — Exclamó Yui — me da mucha curiosidad esas chicas.

—Como tú quieras — Max le dijo rendido — pero que conste que tú te lo buscaste.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — le preguntó Yui muy intrigada.

—Nada, olvídalo — le contestó el joven de anteojos bufando.

—Ya están listos Palkia, ya puedes llevártelos — le informó Mewtwo al Pokémon espacial.

—De acuerdo.

Una vez que el portal se abrió, se llevó a todos a sus respectivos destinos, y se cerró al instante.

—Bueno — Sakura sólo suspiró, miró a la nada, y muy seria dijo — esta misión es la más complicada, no obligaré a nadie a que me acompañe, pero si alguien se ofrece, se lo agradecería mucho.

Todos miraron muy preocupados no solo la expresión de Sakura, sino también, las palabras de la joven.

—Sakura, disculpa — le habló Alphonse algo preocupado — mi hermano ¿Estará bien al lugar dónde fue?

—No te preocupes, Al — le dijo Sakura muy tranquila, pero aún acongojada — si no molesta a Misty, o a las otras chicas, lo pasará mucho mejor que nosotros.

—Solo quería saber eso, gracias — le dijo mucho más tranquilo Al — yo te acompañaré, veo que algo te preocupa, y pienso ayudarte si así lo necesitas.

—Gracias Al, te lo agradezco mucho — le dijo la joven de Ecruteak algo más tranquila.

—Aun no entiendo que es lo se hay en el lugar donde quieres ir — ahora le comentaba Goku — creo que también te acompañaré, si estás tan complicada, quiere decir que debe haber alguien muy fuerte — decía el saiyayin muy emocionado — ¡Esto se pondrá emocionante!

—Muchas gracias, señor Goku — le dijo Sakura — no sé si sea muy fuerte, pero me dan la tranquilidad de su compañía.

—Sakura — ahora le decía Tracey — si te llega a pasar algo malo, sé que ni Misty, ni mucho menos Satoshi me lo perdonarían, así que si lo que necesitas es protección, estoy aquí para lo que me pidas.

—Gracias Tracey, eres un muy buen amigo — ya decía al borde de la emoción.

—Yo tambien iré contigo niña — ahora le dijo una voz más seria, se trataba de Sesshömaru, quién se acercó a la joven, muy serio — tú eres amiga de ese tal Satoshi — Sakura sólo le asintió — para que tengas tanto miedo, quiere decir que en ese lugar hay algo que ninguno de los dos puede controlar ¿O me equivoco? — Ante tal aseveración, Sakura sólo bajo la mirada — veo que no me equivoco — hizo una pequeña pausa, y dijo para finalizar — esto es mejor que esperar aquí que Naraku aparezca.

—Sesshömaru es muy listo — se decía Sakura para sí, muy aliviada — por favor Sato, no se te ocurra seguirme, que esas joyas hayan aparecido, fue lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado.

— ¿Sakura, sucede algo? — le preguntó Mewtwo muy preocupado.

—Nada, no te preocupes, son solo cosas mías — la joven limpió sus lágrimas, y dirigió su atención a los que se quedarían en el templo — ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, en el templo, por favor siéntanse en casa, si quieren comer algo, saben dónde está la cocina, y pueden dormir todo lo que quieran, si llegáramos a necesitar de su ayuda, les avisaremos, aunque la idea, es que eso no pase — los demás sólo asintieron sin chistar —Palkia, estamos listos, ya nos puede llevar — le pidió muy seria.

—Como tú digas, Sakura.

Y de la misma forma que las veces anteriores, el último grupo partió a la misión faltante.

Todo se salió fuera de control, en especial el equipo de Ash, puesto que como no estaba Satoshi, hicieron lo que quisieron. ¿Cómo les ira en su nueva aventura? ¿Cómo le ira a Ash, ahora que está rodeado con sus enamoradas, que harán todo lo posible para conquistarlo? ¿Satoshi encontrará los objetos faltantes? Y el mayor misterio ¿Qué fue lo que sacó Satoshi de sus pokébolas y destruyó la base del monte Plateado en pequeñas décimas de segundo? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará…


	16. El nuevo equipo Rocket entra en acción,

**Capítulo 16: "El nuevo equipo Rocket entra en acción, una nueva aventura comienza"**

Mientras Ash y los demás se preparaban para su nuevo viaje, tres ya conocidos por nosotros, miembros del equipo Rocket, Jessie, James y Meowth, terminaban su entrenamiento en el árbol del origen, o por lo menos eso parecía. Ya habían pasado los dos días de entrenamiento, y, de hecho, estaban pasado doce horas. Todo parecía indicar, que los tres habían caído.

— ¡Señor, ¿y si no sobrevivieron?! — preguntó Lucario algo nervioso.

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que si — le contestó muy tranquilo Mew.

—Lo digo porque ya han pasado doce horas de su límite de entrenamiento — le comentó muy serio Lucario — ¿quiere que vaya por ellos?

—No es necesario, mira — le indico Mew en dirección por donde habían entrado.

Y como lo dijo Mew, el equipo Rocket sobrevivió al entrenamiento; al parecer, fue una prueba muy dura para ellos, ya que salieron muy heridos, usando unas varillas como bastón cada uno.

—Vengan, les curaré sus heridas — les pidió Mew.

Pero no alcanzaron a llegar, ya que se desplomaron a mitad de camino, producto de las heridas y el cansancio. Luego de unas horas, el trío del equipo Rocket despertó ya con sus heridas sanas, y sus energías renovadas.

—Veo que por fin despiertan — les dijo Mew, al ver como los tres se paraban.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — preguntó Jessie muy extrañada de estar con Mew.

—Veo que no recuerdan nada — los tres negaron ante la afirmación — llegaron aquí muy agotados, por lo que se quedaron dormidos.

—Vaya, al final si salimos — comentó James, mientras su estómago comenzó a alegar — creo que de nuevo me llora la tripa.

—¡ ¿Acaso es en lo único que sabes pensar?! — Le preguntó furiosa Jessie — ¡te recuerdo que estuvimos a punto de morir, tu hambre puede esperar!

—No se preocupen — les comentó Mew — imaginé que tendrían hambre, por lo que les tengo preparada bastante comida para que se repongan.

Los tres vieron el cerro de bayas que les tenía Mew, y muy emocionados, corrieron directo a este.

—¡Gracias! — exclamó muy emocionado el trío.

—Por sus Pokémon no se preocupen — comenzó a decir Mew — están descansando en otro lugar, despertaron antes que ustedes, ya comieron y deben seguir descansando.

Mew vio muy nervioso la forma en la que comían las bayas, parecían bestias devoradoras, comían desesperadamente rápido.

— ¿Acaso no comieron nada en su entrenamiento? — preguntó muy extrañado Mew.

—Veras — comenzó a explicarle James, mientras seguía comiendo — ese lugar era sólo para huir todo el día, así que…

—…simplemente no comimos nada — terminó Meowth, mientras tambien comía — pero ya estamos acostumbrados.

—¡Jejejeje, ya veo! — Dijo Mew algo nervioso — cuando terminen de comer, probaré los resultados de su entrenamiento.

—Como quieras, ahora solo quiero comer, estoy hambrienta — dijo Jessie sin prestar mucha atención, mientras seguía comiendo.

Y después de terminaron de comer y quedar completamente satisfechos…

—Bueno, es hora de comenzar — dijo Mew con entusiasmo — Lucario, por favor.

—Aquí tienen — dijo Lucario, mientras les entregaba sus pokébolas a Jessie y James — yo seré su primer oponente, quiero ver que aprendieron en estos días dentro del árbol.

—Creo que yo empezaré primero — dijo Meowth muy entusiasmado — ¿les parece?

—Por mi bien chimuelo — le dijo James algo desinteresado — hazle ver que no eres solo palabras.

—¡Lo haré! — exclamó el gato parlanchín, no sin antes ser interrumpido.

—Mew, antes te tengo una pregunta — intervino Jessie, muy extrañada de toda la situación.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Mew tranquilamente.

—La última vez que estuvimos aquí, era bastante más tranquilo, incluso los Pokémon salvajes eran mucho más mansos, pero en esta ocasión, se veían muy fieros, era como si nos quisieran matar cada vez que los veíamos, o al menos esa es la sensación que me daban.

—Todos están preocupados por estos ataques, por lo que decidieron ayudarnos con su entrenamiento — comentó Mew por los Pokémon del árbol.

—Ya veo — comentó Meowth sorprendido — ¡bueno, ya empecemos!

Ambos Pokémon, tanto Lucario como Meowth, tomaron posición ofensiva, esperando el primer movimiento.

—¡Veamos si puedes con esto! — dijo Lucario mientras ejecutaba su ataque rápido.

— ¡Fácil! — un sorprendido Lucario, vio como Meowth aplicó su agilidad para esquivar el ataque, y aprovechando el impulso, golpeó con su cola de acero.

— ¡Vaya, el resultado es increíble — exclamó Mew muy sorprendido — y pensar que tu única gracia era caminar y hablar!

—¡Y me siento muy orgulloso de eso! — Meowth le exclamó algo molesto por resaltar casi en burla sus "gracias", mientras veía como Lucario preparaba su mega—puño.

—Tiene razón, eres mucho más fuerte que cuando llegaste — le dijo Lucario igual de sorprendido — pero esto no es un juego, así que ponte serio.

— ¡Eso lo sabemos — le exclamó Meowth muy triunfante —, si no, no hubiésemos aceptado el entrenamiento! — y gracias a su agilidad, pudo avanzar hasta un punto ciego en la defensa de Lucario, para ejecutar otra cola de acero, dejando al Pokémon canino fuera de combate.

— ¡Increíble, pudiste derrotar a Lucario, realmente se volvieron muy fuertes! — les exclamó Mew muy impresionado.

—¡Para que veas que sí! — le exclamó Meowth triunfante.

—Pude comprobar que están listos para pelear contra esos seres malignos — decía Mew muy serio — será mejor que se preparen, bajaremos al pueblo a eliminar a esos seres malignos, Lucario y yo los ayudaremos.

—De acuerdo — aceptó Jessie sin chistar, al tiempo que aparecía Zapdos — ¿y Zapdos? — preguntó muy extrañada por la aparición del titán del trueno.

—No sólo están atacando el pueblo, también hay ataques por toda la región, por lo que necesito que alguien recorra otros lugares — explicó Mew — en estos instantes, ustedes son los entrenadores más fuertes, y con su poder, no costará mucho trabajo derrotar a esos seres.

— ¿Acaso los bobos, quiero decir, Ash y los otros no pueden ayudar a los demás? — preguntó muy extrañada Jessie.

—Ash y los demás no se encuentran en este mundo — continuó Mew — partieron en un viaje a otras dimensiones, están muy ocupados, por lo que en estos momentos sólo podemos confiar en ustedes.

— ¡Increíble! — Exclamó James sorprendido — ¡está bien! ¿Y quién se queda aquí? — preguntó a sus compañeros.

— ¡Yo me quedo — dijo algo molesta por la pregunta Jessie — ya no quiero volar más por ahora!

— ¡Yo tampoco — tambien negó Meowth algo molesto — ya tengo muchos kilómetros de vuelo, los suficientes para cambiarlos por un peluche de Pikachu!

—¡Ta weno, siempre todo yo! — gruñó James inconforme con la decisión.

—Entonces James ira con Zapdos a otras ciudades y pueblos; Jessie, Meowth, ustedes vendrán con nosotros.

—De acuerdo — dijo James mientras subía al lomo de Zapdos — Jessie, chimuelo, cuídense — se despidió mientras Zapdos emprendía vuelo.

—Tambien debemos actuar rápido — decía Mew mientras sanaba a Lucario — en cuanto termine se sanar a Lucario, bajaremos al pueblo.

—Todo muy bonito — decía Meowth muy intranquilo — sólo tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Qué te inquieta Meowth? — preguntó muy intrigado Mew.

— ¿Que son esas cosas a las que dices que hay que derrotar?

—No lo sé por completo — le respondió muy serio Mew — según lo que me dijeron, esos seres quieren cambiar todo lo que existe y hacer su propia voluntad, y no son exactamente cosas buenas.

—Eso no se oye nada de bien — comentó Jessie algo preocupada — ¡pero será sencillo derrotarlos, después de ese entrenamiento, somos invencibles! — finiquitó muy confiada.

—Para derrotarlos no se necesita ser poderoso — les comentó Mew — los ataques normales no les causa ningún daño.

— ¿Entonces según tú, como se derrotan? — preguntó muy intrigada Jessie.

La explicación dada por Mew, fue exactamente la misma que fue informada a todos los entrenadores, pero por alguna razón, Mew sabía un poco más que los demás ¿Habrá pasado una guerra así en el pasado?

Una vez que Mew recuperó la energía de Lucario…

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó Mew muy preocupado.

—Si señor — le respondió Lucario, mientras se recomponía.

—Muy bien — Mew desvió su mirada a Jessie y Meowth, y comenzó su plan — nos tele transportaremos hasta la ciudad, tengan extremo cuidado, el pueblo está plagado de esas cosas.

—¡Si! — exclamaron Jessie, Meowth y Lucario al unísono.

Así, gracias a la tele transportación de Mew, llegaron hasta las afueras del palacio, lugar donde estaban todos los habitantes refugiados.

—Bueno — comenzó a preguntar Jessie, mirando en todas las direcciones — ¿Dónde están? ¿No dijiste que estaban en todas partes?

—Estamos en un lugar del palacio poco concurrido — comenzó a explicar Mew — es una suerte que esas cosas no estén aquí.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó muy intrigada Jessie.

—Antes que nada, iré a ver cómo está la situación, no podemos atacar a lo ciego, espérenme un momento — decía Mew mientras se transformaba en un Pidgey — ya vuelvo.

Mew hizo un sobrevuelo por la ciudad, comprobando que sus hipótesis eran correctas, todo el pueblo estaba infestado de aquellos seres oscuros.

—Son aproximadamente quinientos seres — comenzó a hablar telepáticamente a Jessie — creo que con un ataque rápido será suficiente.

—De acuerdo — dijo la pelirroja, desviando la mirada a los dos Pokémon — Meowth, Lucario, comencemos.

Al instante, los dos Pokémon y la chica salieron sigilosamente del interior del palacio, dirigiéndose al corazón del pueblo; apenas llegaron, se mostraron a estos seres, ya preparados para el ataque sorpresa.

—¡No crean que será sencillo — les exclamó la pelirroja muy desafiante — Yanmega, Seviper, salgan! — mientras lanzaba sus dos pokébolas, saliendo una libélula y una serpiente.

Tanto Lucario, Meowth, Yanmega y Seviper, estaban preparados para asestar el primer ataque ¿Cómo les iría en su complicada batalla?

Mientras tanto, James y Zapdos recorrían la región Kanto en búsqueda de quiénes necesitaran ayuda. Cuando sobrevolaron muy cerca de Saffron City, notaron una gran explosión en el lugar donde se encontraba el gimnasio local.

—Zapdos, vamos a ver qué pasó — el Pokémon asintió, y se dirigió raudo al lugar de los hechos.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, encontraron que las calles estaban vacías, muchos edificios destruidos, y el gimnasio en ruinas. Al primer lugar al que se dirigieron, fue al destruido gimnasio, donde encontró a dos personas desmayadas.

—¡Creo que ella es la líder loca, y el otro lo conozco muy bien, es la copia del bobo principal y su ratita con chasquilla! — exclamó muy sorprendido James.

Para ser más precisos, según la descripción de James, eran Sabrina y Ritchie, quienes estaban desmayados por el cansancio de la batalla. Al ver esta situación, James con ayuda de Zapdos, se los llevaron a las afueras de la ciudad, para ocultarlos hasta que se recuperaran. Después de un par de horas, tanto la líder como el entrenador despertaron algo adoloridos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? — Preguntaba Sabrina desesperada, parándose de golpe — ¿Dónde estamos?

—Veo que ya despertaron — les preguntó James muy tranquilo — ¿están bien?

— ¿Tú no eres del equipo Rocket? — Comenzó a preguntar Ritchie, muy dudoso de sus intenciones — ¿Qué haces con Zapdos? — llevó su mano derecha a su cinto, y se dio cuenta que no tenía sus pokébolas — ¡¿dónde están nuestros Pokémon?! ¡¿Acaso trabajas para ellos?! — preguntaba muy molestó.

—Tranquilo — le pidió James, haciéndole un gesto de silencio — Mew nos pidió ayuda, Zapdos me está ayudando, y a sus Pokémon, los saqué de sus pokébolas para que descansaran y comieran algo — mientras indicaba detrás de ellos.

Sabrina y Ritchie miraron en dirección donde apuntaba James, y ahí se encontraban sus Pokémon descansando.

— ¿Y por qué les pidió ayuda a ustedes? — preguntó Ritchie aún no muy convencido.

—Porque ya nos conocían desde antes, solo por eso.

— ¿Y por qué no a Ash? — para el joven, su amigo era la opción más lógica, lo que más extrañeza le produjo la situación.

—Porque él no se encuentra en este mundo — le respondió muy tranquilo James.

— ¿No me digas que Ash está…? — preguntó muy angustiado Ritchie, presumiendo lo peor.

—Claro que no — le respondió entre risas — sigue más vivo que todos nosotros juntos, pero no está en este mundo ahora.

—¡Explícate mejor entonces! — le pidió furioso el castaño, parecía que lo estaba tomando como un estúpido.

—Sencillo, a Ash y sus amigos les pidieron que fueran a otras dimensiones para buscar unos objetos o cosas que nos servirían para derrotar a estos seres.

— ¡Increíble — exclamó Ritchie muy sorprendido — eso quiere decir que esto es más delicado de lo que ya parecía!

— ¿Sabes por qué están invadiendo este lugar? — preguntó rápidamente Sabrina, al ver que sabía más de lo que esperaba.

—No lo sé con exactitud — le contestó muy serio James — pero no tienen buenas intenciones hacía nosotros, pero de algo si soy consciente, si queremos sobrevivir, habrá que destruir a todos esos seres.

— Pero, ¿cómo los derrotaremos? — Preguntó Ritchie muy dudoso — Son muchos, por más que los derrotamos, no terminan de aparecer.

—Por lo mismo me envió Mew, para ayudar a los entrenadores que tengan problemas con esos seres — les decía James, viendo como la líder y el entrenador intentaban ponerse de pie, infructuosamente — les recomiendo que descansen, cansados no durarán mucho.

—De acuerdo — contestaron, acatando la orden sin chistar.

Pese a que Satoshi había destruido la base general de los soldados de la luz, aún quedaban muchos grupos en la región, la única seguridad que se les podía dar, era que ya no aparecía ningún ser más.

Mientras todos estos hechos sucedían, Satoshi comenzaba su búsqueda del templo del mar y el pilar celeste.

—Veamos — comenzó a decir en voz alta Satoshi, mientras Pidgeot se detenía en el aire, en medio del océano — creo que el pilar celeste se encuentra en Hoenn — el joven solo miró hacia el suroeste de Kanto — y el templo del mar está en… — de pronto, detuvo su hablar, para dirigirse a su Pokémon — ¿Pidgeot, donde está el templo del mar? — la cara de resignación de Pidgeot, le hizo notar a su entrenador estaba totalmente perdido — ¡rayos, si Saku estuviera conmigo ahora, me hubiese dado una paliza memorable! — Dijo con muchísimo miedo — vayamos primero a Hoenn, Pidgeot — el Pokémon le asintió, retomando su vuelo.

De esa forma, Satoshi tuvo que rehacer su itinerario, dirigiéndose primero a Hoenn.

Mientras tanto con Jessie y Meowth…

Al parecer todo iba marchando a la perfección, el grupo trabajaba muy coordinado, destruir a todos esos seres no les causaba mucha molestia, solo se podía decir que los resultados del entrenamiento habían dado frutos…

—¡No puedo creerlo — se decía Jessie muy emocionada — hace mucho que no ganábamos, aún recuerdo cuando perdíamos, perdíamos y solo perdíamos por culpa de los bobos, pero ya no será así, cuando todo esto termine, y como ahora somos más fuertes, no nos costará trabajo robarles a Pikachu y dárselo al jefe! — pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que la distrajo.

—¡Cuidado Jessie, detrás de ti! — Le exclamó Meowth, haciendo que la pelirroja mirara tras ella, observando cómo un ser estaba a punto de asestar un golpe contra ella — ¡yo me encargo! — por lo que el gato parlanchín la socorrió, ejecutando un doble ataque rápido, eliminando al ser en cuestión — ¡después sueña, ahora concéntrate en la batalla!

—Disculpa, tienes razón — le agradeció Jessie, saliendo del trance — ¡Seviper, cola venenosa, Yanmega, ataque de estrella!

Mientras tanto, en Pacifidlog Town, un joven entrenador Pokémon de cabello morado y traje azul, se prepara para algo. Al parecer, tambien quería subir el pilar celeste ¿Por qué motivo?

—¡Que ni se te ocurra hacer una locura así Paul — le regañó la enfermera Joy del centro Pokémon del pueblo — arriba de esta torre no hay nada importante, usa esas energías para ayudarnos aquí, además, el centro Pokémon está colapsado, y tus Pokémon están recién recuperados, si se vuelven a lastimar, no sé cuándo pueda volver a atenderlos!

—No se preocupe enfermera Joy, no tengo intenciones de volver — le dijo secamente Paul — además, lo que haga o deje de hacer, es asunto mío — tomó a sus Pokémon — con su permiso, me retiro — y se retiró del centro Pokémon.

—Ay — suspiró la enfermera — estos niños de hoy ¿acaso ya no escuchan?

Después de unos buenos minutos de descanso, James, Sabrina y Ritchie prepararon su plan de ataque. La idea, era terminar con los soldados de la luz lo más pronto posible, ya que extender la batalla, significaría nuevamente terminar agotados.

—Supongo que son conscientes de cómo acabar con esos seres — consultó muy serio James.

—Si — afirmó Ritchie — el profesor Oak dio la información a todos los entrenadores.

—Entonces sabrán cómo empezar a atacar — volvió a consultar James.

—Creo que si — le explicó Sabrina — la mejor opción es un ataque sorpresa, si comenzamos a dividirnos el trabajo, sólo nos complicaríamos nosotros mismos nuevamente, la idea es que se concentren en un solo punto, nosotros.

—Tienes razón — le apoyó Ritchie — de esa forma, tendremos más ventaja en ahorrar tiempo en el primer ataque, y como ahora tenemos a James, él podrá darle el tipo de gracia.

—Me parece una buena idea — acató ahora James — entonces comencemos.

Algo había claro en toda estrategia contra esas cosas, la única forma de derribarlos, era con trabajo en equipo ¿Habría alguna razón para algo así?

Mientras tanto, Jessie y los demás, estaban a punto de terminar con su trabajo, ya casi no quedaban seres, todo marchaba muy bien.

—¡Yo me encargo del resto! — exclamó Mew, mientras se transformaba en un Pidgeot, y usando su famosa velocidad, asestó el ataque final.

— ¡Uf! — Suspiró Jessie, mientras soltaba muy aliviada — ya terminamos ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — le preguntó a Mew.

—Al igual que James, iremos a visitar las demás localidades, tenemos que terminar con la mayor cantidad de seres oscuros posible, y luego iremos a Hoenn.

— ¿Hoenn? — preguntaron la pelirroja y el gato parlanchín al unísono.

—Sí, hay algo extraño en el clima que me tiene muy nervioso, no sé qué es, tengo un muy mal presentimiento — decía Mew muy serio.

— ¿Tan malo es ese presentimiento? — preguntó Meowth muy intranquilo ¿Podían empeorar aún más las cosas?

—Realmente no puedo decirles que siento, por qué ni siquiera yo lo sé — Mew desvió la mirada a los dos, y terminó — espero que no tengamos tantos problemas, vámonos.

—Está bien — respondió Jessie, sin entender nada de lo que dijo Mew.

Al momento que Mew se transformó en Ryaquaza, partieron en su recorrido por Kanto, tambien con el objetivo de ayudar a los demás ¿Pero que habrá sido ese presentimiento que tuvo Mew?

El plan de ataque de Sabrina comenzó como ella quería, si alguno tenía un Magikarp, tambien debía pelear; mientras ella se encargaba del ataque sorpresa, gracias a sus veloces Pokémon tipo psíquico, y al parecer, todo iba por buen pie.

— ¡Por lo visto todo va bien — comentó Sabrina muy concentrada en la pelea — yo continuaré deteniendo sus ataques, ustedes solo concéntrense en dar el golpe final!

—¡De acuerdo! — exclamaron los dos entrenadores al unísono.

—¡Muy bien, Alakazam, psíquico! — usando su fuerza psíquica, el Pokémon de Sabrina detuvo el movimiento de estos seres, dejándolos al descubierto.

—¡Carnavine, semillitas de sandía! — ordenó James el ataque bala semillas a su Pokémon, casi al acto.

—¡Sparky, impactrueno! — lo mismo hizo Ritchie con su Pikachu, muy sincronizado con James.

Aquel ataque había dado en el blanco, eliminando a una buena cantidad de seres. Por el momento, la estrategia de la líder funcionaba sin contratiempos.

— ¡Perfecto, todo funciona como lo planeamos, sigamos así! — exclamó triunfante Ritchie.

— ¡No se confíen, aún quedan muchos! — le advirtió Sabrina, sin perder la concentración en la batalla.

Era una batalla desigual, para solamente los tres. El ejército de seres oscuros era descomunal, pero gracias a la ayuda de James, Carnavine y Zapdos, la batalla no fue tan sufrida, como si lo había sido antes de encontrar al joven de traje blanco. Ya sólo quedaba un ser maligno, suficiente para la ocurrencia de la líder de Saffron.

—¡Perfecto, solo queda tú! — le dijo muy desafiante Sabrina — antes que te eliminemos, necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas — Mientras se paraba frente al ser — ¡Primero que nada ¿Quiénes son?!

—¡No tengo por qué responderte! — respondió muy grosero el ser.

—¡ ¿Acaso quieres terminar igual que tus amigos?!

— ¡No importa — le contestó el ser, dándole a Sabrina una sonrisa maliciosa — es el pequeño precio que se pagará para que todos ustedes desaparezcan, y nuestro señor haga su voluntad!

— ¡Ya veo! — Le dijo al ser, cansada de su poca cooperación — ¡Alakazam, anulación!

— ¡Eso no funcionará! — le desafío el ser muy tranquilo.

— ¡¿Estás seguro?! — Sabrina se acercó más al ser, y le dijo aún más desafiante — intenta moverte — el ser intentó moverse, infructuosamente, dándose cuenta que no tenía más escapatoria.

—¡Vamos, contesta! — le exigió muy molestó Ritchie.

—Si tanto lo desean, de acuerdo… — comenzó a decir el ser de forma muy desinteresada, la misma información que ya conocían todos, desde sus planes, hasta sus objetivos — …les advierto que se rindan ahora, nuestro señor es mucho más poderoso, si me comparan con él, no tendrán una sola posibilidad de ganar.

—Ya veo — dijo muy serio James — con que eso era a lo que se refería Mew.

El pequeño momento que utilizó James para hablar, el ser oscuro lo supo utilizar muy bien, aprovechándolo para huir.

—¡Oye tú, vuelve! — le gritó Ritchie.

— ¡Por favor niñito, no te hagas el valiente, que no te queda — le dijo el ser sarcásticamente — disfruten lo que les queda de vida lo mejor que puedan! — dijo antes de irse raudo y veloz.

—Déjalo — le pidió Sabrina al joven entrenador — ya sabemos todo lo que necesitábamos — desvió la mirada a James, muy intrigada por sus palabras — ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Mew, James?

—Bueno… — James comenzó a contarles todo lo que les había dicho Mew, desde cuando él les pidió ayuda, hasta todos los ataques en el país, y tal vez, en el mundo — …creo que todo esto tiene que ver con esos soldados de la luz.

—Puede ser — dijo Sabrina, tan impresionada, como incrédula — creo que lo mejor será investigar un poco más.

De pronto, una voz se dejó escuchar en sus mentes.

— ¿Me escuchan? — preguntó una voz algo preocupada.

—¡ ¿Quién es?! — preguntó Sabrina algo asustada, mirando a toda dirección.

—Tranquila, es Mewtwo, es de confianza — le contestó James, reconociendo su voz rápidamente, y volver su atención a Mewtwo — no te escuchaba desde que nos vimos en el monte pureza ¿Qué ocurre?

—Por favor, necesito que se dirijan a la región Hoenn, hay un extraño cambio en el clima de la región, Satoshi se dirige en este instante para allá, si lo llegan a encontrar, podrán preguntarle todas sus dudas.

—De acuerdo, gracias por la información — le contestó James, pensando por un momento en lo que podría estar provocando el cambio climático — creo que iré a la base del equipo Rocket, tal vez ahí tengan más información de lo que sucede.

—Entonces Ritchie y yo iremos a Hoenn — le dijo Sabrina muy preocupada — espero nos puedas alcanzar, y ten mucho cuidado, no sabemos quiénes están aliados con esos seres.

—Por lo mismo ustedes llévense a Zapdos — decía James muy serio —, si llego con el hasta el cuartel, sería muy sospechoso.

—Está bien — le respondió Sabrina —, pero, ¿cómo llegarás hasta allá?

—Yo me arreglo, ustedes preocúpense de llegar a Hoenn — les dijo James, mientras emprendía su camino al cuartel — ¡adiós!

—Creo haber escuchado antes el nombre de Satoshi — comentó Sabrina muy pensante — un entrenador con ese nombre fue a enfrentarme hace mucho al gimnasio por la medalla, le costó mucho ganarme, pero lo logró.

—Yo también he escuchado ese nombre — ahora decía Ritchie muy pensante — creo que alguien con ese nombre es amigo de Ash, pero no fue capaz de pasar las eliminatorias.

—Si ese entrenador es tan importante para Mewtwo, debe haber una razón — concluyó Sabrina, aun preguntándose por qué la importancia de un simple entrenador — después saquemos conclusiones, será mejor irnos.

—Si.

Con muchas dudas en mente, Sabrina y Ritchie, con ayuda de Zapdos, buscaron ayuda en Kanto; y si también era posible, en Johto, a sus colegas de gimnasio; antes de partir a Hoenn. La opción de encontrar a Satoshi, no era vital, pero lograr cruzar alguna palabra, podría ser muy importante, o al menos eso esperaban.

La búsqueda del pilar celeste estaba siendo un poco más larga de lo que creía Satoshi, partiendo por el hecho que no conocía por completo la región, sino tambien, por qué el día estaba pasando muy rápido, pues ya estaba empezando a terminar el día, según su pokégear, que indicaba ya casi las seis de la tarde. No fue hasta que llegó a Slateport, dónde averiguó que cerca de Pacifidlog, en dirección oeste, solía aparecer tal estructura, conocida como el hogar de Ryaquaza, por lo que, a toda velocidad, se dirigió a investigar tal lugar. Luego de hacer ciertas investigaciones en Pacifidlog, averiguó el lugar casi exacto donde aparecía el pilar, dirigiéndose ahora, con mucha esperanza, encontrar tal pilar. Al llegar al punto indicado, muy aliviado, logró divisar su destino, bajando hasta la entrada de la edificación. Lo que apenas se había dado cuenta apenas llegó, fue que alguien más estaba, acusando unas huellas en el suelo.

—¡Muchas gracias Pidgeot, perdóname por hacerte hecho volar hasta aquí — ante la preocupación del entrenador, el Pokémon sólo le asintió muy feliz — te lo agradezco, descansa, creo que tendré que seguir asistiendo de tu ayuda! — Le decía el entrenador a su Pokémon, mientras lo hacía volver a su pokébola — Bien, ahora veamos quién vino y por qué.

El joven entró corriendo al interior de la edificación, y a lo poco andar, encontró a un joven de su misma edad.

—¡Hola… ¿me oyes?! — Preguntó Satoshi, pero el extraño no le prestó atención, por lo que se le acercó — ¡¿me oyes?!

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó el joven peli morado.

—Hola ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? — preguntó Satoshi muy intrigado.

—Soy Paul, y vine a buscar algo, eso es todo — respondió el joven peli morado muy cortante.

—Yo soy Satoshi — le dijo algo nervioso por el carácter del joven — yo también vine a lo mismo — pero hizo una pausa, se veía intentando recordar algo — ¿Te llamas Paul? Creo haber oído tu nombre en algún lugar, pero no recuerdo donde.

— ¿A sí? — preguntó desinteresado Paul, mientras aceleraba el paso.

—Sí, pero ahora no recuerdo — decía Satoshi muy pensante — bueno, ya me acordaré — dijo mientras también aceleraba el paso.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? — preguntó Paul, fastidiado de la molestosa compañía.

—No te sigo, voy a la cima del pilar, nada más — le respondió algo incómodo — ¿y qué haces? — le preguntó, como para sacar una conversación.

—Soy entrenador — detuvo su caminar, y le dijo bastante molesto a Satoshi — no tengo tiempo que perder como para hablar con inútiles, adiós — finiquitó, comenzando a correr por las escaleras del lugar.

— ¡Jejejeje, que carácter! — Se decía Satoshi muy nervioso — Bueno Saku, estoy tomando de mi propia medicina, y se siente horrible — y de un segundo a otro, notó que Paul ya estaba bastante alejado — ¡oye, espera! — le gritó, mientras corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

Gracias a que avanzaron a paso rápido, Paul y Satoshi llegaron hasta el mirador de la torre, el punto más alto. Desde ese punto, se podía apreciar casi toda la región, y la situación por la que estaba pasando. Del oeste, un sol muy fuerte, y del este, las nubes negras, al parecer, listas para comenzar un aguacero.

—¡Vaya, esto es peor de lo que creía, el clima se volvió loco! — exclamó Satoshi muy sorprendido.

—Con que aquí está — dijo Paul fríamente, mirando un altar que estaba en medio de la plataforma.

— ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? — preguntó Satoshi muy intrigado, dirigiéndose hasta el punto en cuestión.

Paul comenzó a mirar unos jeroglíficos, movió unas piezas formando una extraña figura, y el pilar comenzó a temblar, descubriéndose una escalera secreta a sus pies. El primero en bajar por ellas, fue Paul.

— ¡Vaya, nunca creí que hubiese un lugar así aquí! — Pensaba Satoshi muy sorprendido — ¿Cómo supiste de este pasadizo secreto? — le preguntó a Paul, pero este no respondió —¡oye ¿me escuchas?! — y seguía sin responderle.

Al final de las escaleras, había una sala, en la cual se veían jeroglíficos en las murallas, y en medio, un pequeño pilar, que era precedido por la estatua de una mujer y Ryaquaza.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — preguntó Satoshi al aire.

—Hace mil años, fuerzas oscuras intentaron dominar a los controladores del tiempo y el espacio — comenzó a recitar Paul — pero seis guerreras aparecieron para hacerles frente, ellas podían controlar los elementos sagrados y a los Pokémon legendarios, creadores de los continentes y los océanos, al señor de los cielos y al señor de los volcanes. Ellas fueron capaces de sellar la fuerza oscura que tanta desdicha daba al mundo, gracias a un guerrero quien libero un quinto y sexto elemento sagrado. El precio fue caro, pero aquel sacrificio fue capaz de mantener sellado al señor de las tinieblas, pero se advirtió que volvería, y la historia se repetiría.

— ¡Creo que leíste el mismo libro que yo! — le dijo Satoshi sorprendido por el conocimiento del entrenador.

— ¿A sí? — le preguntó sin mirarlo, concentrado en lo que había arriba del pilar — el instrumento del viento solo reaccionará a la elegida, solo ella podrá usar el verdadero poder del señor de los cielos…

—… pero si no sabe usar el instrumento del viento, la furia del señor de los cielos se desataría, y la guardiana moriría — continuó muy serio Satoshi, para rematar como chiste — Libro de mitología y leyendas Pokémon.

— ¿Sabes quién es la elegida? — preguntó Paul muy serio, mirándolo de soslayo.

—¡En realidad, no, jajajaja! — le respondió entre risas.

Paul intentó tomar la tiara, pero no pudo retirarla de su lugar.

—Déjame probar algo — le pidió Satoshi, mientras tomaba una pokébola — necesito de tu ayuda, Alakazam.

— ¿Alakazam? — Paul tomó su Pokédex, y examinó al Pokémon psíquico — no eres tan débil como pareces — por fin decía Paul entusiasmado — al menos eres más fuerte que mi último rival.

— ¿Tu ultimo rival?

—No sé cómo llegó tan lejos en la liga Sinnoh — le dijo hablando del entrenador en cuestión de forma muy despectiva — pero debo reconocer que su Pikachu es muy fuerte.

—¡Ya sé quién eres — exclamó Satoshi — tu eres el ultimo rival que tuvo Ash, por eso me sonaba tu nombre!

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Mejor que a mí mismo, somos amigos de la infancia, comenzamos el mismo día nuestro viaje — decía muy orgulloso — ¡claro que él se levantó un poco tarde, jajajaja!

—Me tiene sin cuidado la vida de ese inútil — le respondió bastante grosero Paul, más interesado en lo que quería hacer Satoshi — ¿y qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Alakazam, toma la tiara — y como lo había sospechado Satoshi, Alakazam tomó la tiara sin ningún problema — solo reaccionará ante la elegida, pero solo podrá tomarla un Pokémon, o una persona digna de la joya — comenzó a pensar, y se dio cuenta de algo — ahora veo por qué aquella ninja, Sakura, la pudo sostener, seguramente sólo las mujeres pueden sostenerlas — de pronto, solo se vio que miró de reojo a la joya — que joyas más feministas.

—Veo que eres muy inteligente — le felicitó Paul — tengamos una batalla ahora, tengo mucha curiosidad de hasta dónde puede llegar un amigo de ese inútil.

—Tambien me gustaría, pero no creo que este sea un buen momento — le explicó Satoshi, emocionado por el desafío, mientras regresaba a Alakazam a su pokébola — ¡regresa Alakazam! — Guardó su pokébola, y dirigió su atención a Paul — Si quieres saber que voy a hacer con la tiara celestial, sígueme.

Paul sí que tenía curiosidad de saber qué haría con aquella joya, así que siguió a Satoshi hasta el mirador.

— ¡Sal, Pidgeot! — Dijo Satoshi, dejando salir nuevamente a su Pokémon ave — Paul, ahora voy a buscar el templo del mar, con el collar marino ya tendríamos las cuatro joyas elementales.

— ¡Satoshi ¿me escuchas?! — irrumpió una voz en el ambiente.

—Fuerte y claro, Mewtwo ¿Qué sucede?

—Estuve escuchando todo lo que dijiste, te informo que el collar marino ya fue retirado por Manaphy, por lo que no te preocupes por buscarlo, ya tenemos las cuatro joyas.

—¡Qué bueno, no sé cuánto me demoraría en encontrar el templo del mar, gracias por avisarme Mewtwo! — celebró feliz, hasta darse cuenta de algo — ¡ ¿Oye, has estado siguiéndome?!

—Lo siento — le respondió muy tranquilo Mewtwo — Sakura me pidió que te vigilara por si hacías alguna locura, y te avisara de la joya.

—Esa niñita, mi Saku — se decía resignado, esbozando una sonrisa — ¿algún día dejará de preocuparse tanto por mí? — Suspiró y finiquitó — Me rindo, tú ganas — levantó la mirada al cielo, y le dijo a Mewtwo —. El clima en Hoenn está muy raro, me quedaré aquí a investigar.

—Estoy consciente de aquello, le pedí ayuda a unos entrenadores para que fueran a ayudar, en caso de emergencia — le comentó Mewtwo — estamos en contacto.

Y así, Satoshi junto con Paul, comenzaron a recorrer la región en búsqueda de las causantes de los extraños cambios climatológicos.

* * *

...

* * *

La siguiente aventura, comienza en una ciudad ubicada en otra dimensión, dónde las personas aún tenían una vida tranquila. Al parecer, los ataques de los soldados de la luz no existían, aún al menos. Eran las 7:54 AM, y ya había mucha actividad, pero algo había sucedido, algo fuera de lo común. En una pequeña plaza, en la zona residencial de aquella ciudad, se formó un agujero, del cual, aparecieron diez personas de la nada, llamando demasiado la atención de las personas que transitaban por aquel lugar.

—¡Hola, jejejeje! — Saludó muy nerviosa la peli naranja, para luego dirigirse a los demás — ¡Mejor vámonos, no hagamos alboroto!

—Si — asintieron todos sincronizados.

Y como si no hubiese pasado nada, se retiraron a paso rápido, ocultándose en una de las laberínticas calles.

—¡Eso estuvo cerca, Misty! — le dijo el joven de gorra.

—Si Ash… — pero a Misty le llamó algo la atención, más cuando dio la orden de retirada — ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? — preguntó entre curiosa y molesta.

Y era claro, el grupo era enorme, si quiera como lo había conformado su amiga Sakura. Ahí estaban May, Drew, Kagome, Inuyasha, Dawn, Gary, Duplica y Edward.

— ¡Jejejeje, yo solo quise venir a ver como trabajaban! — le respondió May, pero pensando — ¡y no dejarte a Ashy para ti, pelirroja mal teñida!

—Yo solo la seguí, recuerden que soy yo quien la acompaña — respondió resignado Drew, pero pensando — además, creo que May va a necesitar un poco de ayuda, porque va a fracasar.

—Yo me lancé por instinto, no me di cuenta, jejejeje — respondió muy nerviosa Dawn, pero pensando — ¡y eliminarte de mi camino, cabeza de zanahoria, Ashy es solo mío!

— ¡Dawn aún me preocupa, solo por eso vine! — el comentario de Gary, solo provocó un sonrojo en la pelíazul.

—Yo vine porque algo me dice que esto va a ser emocionante — respondió Kagome muy emocionada.

—Y yo vine a frenarla — le respondió Inuyasha, mirándola de reojo.

— ¡Antipático! — le regañó molesta Kagome.

—Al menos a mí no me gusta meterme en peleas de… — pero algo no lo dejó terminar.

—¡Abajo! — Gritó Kagome, dejando a Inuyasha incrustado en el asfalto. Todos miraban muy nerviosos la escena, era incómodo.

—Yo vine porque los demás vinieron — respondió Duplica para distender el ambiente, pero también pensando en otra cosa — ¡y ganar en este juego, ya verán, voy a barrer el piso con ustedes, jajajaja!

—¡Yo vine por qué Duplica me arrastró hasta aquí, ni siquiera quería venir! — exclamó muy molestó Edward, quién si estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad.

— ¡Jejejeje, lo siento Ed, fue sin querer! — se excusó Duplica, muy nerviosa.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — Les regañó Misty, pisando fuertemente el suelo con su pie derecho, haciendo temblar el ambiente — ¡¿Cuándo se lanzaron, pensaron mínimamente en lo que pensaba Sakura?! — suspiró, y les ordenó muy enojada — ¡No voy a molestar a Sakura por sus impulsos, así que, a partir de ahora, ustedes están a mi cargo! — los demás sólo asintieron con mucho miedo, más por el miedo que por otra cosa — ¡Buscaremos esas cartas, las tomaremos, y volveremos de inmediato! — Misty, seguida por Ash, comenzaron a caminar, pero los demás no avanzaban — ¡ ¿Qué quieren, una invitación?! ¡ Caminen!

Y así, Ash, Misty y los demás, comenzaron la búsqueda de aquellas extrañas cartas, pero al poco caminar, una chica de aproximadamente 14 años, cabellos castaños y uniforme de marinera, apareció por una calle, como de la nada; iba en patines, a gran velocidad, avanzaba tan rápido, que no se percató del grupo.

—¡Oye, cuidado! — gritó desesperada la chica, yendo directamente contra Ash, intentando frenar.

—¡Ah…! — gritar fue a lo único que atinó a hacer, provocando que Pikachu reaccionara más rápido, y saltara al hombro de Misty.

Las consecuencias, la chica chocó contra Ash, quedando los dos sin sentido tirados en el suelo.

—¡ ¿Ash, estás bien?! — preguntó Misty muy preocupada.

— ¡¿Alguien anotó la matrícula?! — dijo sin sentido, una frase sin sentido.

Los resultados del entrenamiento del equipo Rocket fueron fructíferos, y ahora se encontraban buscando información acerca de los fenómenos climatológicos. Satoshi conoció a Paul, y ahora se encontraban en Hoenn, investigando las razones del extraño clima. Ash tuvo un encuentro un poco doloroso con una chica de su misma edad. ¿Cómo le irá al equipo Rocket y los demás recolectando información? ¿Satoshi y Paul podrán descubrir las razones del extraño clima? ¿Cómo le ira a Ash y los demás en su misión? ¿Y quién será la chica que chocó con Ash?

 _ **En el próximo capítulo,**_

 _ **Un nuevo comienzo.**_


	17. Conociendo a una chica torpe y despistad

Ahora si que comentaré mucho en estos capítulos, y dejaré reseñas al final de cada capítulo, ya que tengo muchas cosas que decir, y las palabras se me quedan cortas. Primero, cuando escribí este capitulo, tomé las edades que tenian en esos instantes: Ash 14 - Misty 15 - May 12 - Drew 13 - Dawn - 10 - Gary 14 - Duplica 14; hice este capítulo en base a las edades que habia sacado de paginas japonesas, y a como iba orientada la historia de Takeshi Shudo... ahora que lo pienso, investigué mas de la cuenta... Segundo, la edad que aqui tiene Sakura, es de 14 años. Tercero, y como mencioné anteriormente, todo este arco está escrito desde 0, no el inicio, pero la historia es completamete distinta, complementando a la perfeccion la historia; y quedó mucho mejor. Cuarto, y como aparte, este capítulo es fanservice y dedicado al shipping, asi que si no les gusta ninguna de las dos cosas... Bueno, los dejo leyendo tranquilos.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: "Conociendo a una chica torpe y despistada, la guardiana de las cartas mágicas"**

Mientras Satoshi y los demás se encontraban investigando los sucesos extraños que sucedían en Hoenn, los jóvenes que se encontraban en otras dimensiones, terminaban las tareas que les había pedido Sakura, sin imaginar que su dimensión, estaba a punto de estallar algo grande.

* * *

...

* * *

Después de tan doloroso encuentro, tanto Ash como la chica, se levantaron como si nada.

— ¡¿Oye, estas bien?! — le preguntó Ash a la chica, muy preocupado, pensando que se había lastimado.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien — le respondió la chica con una sonrisa; miró su reloj, y gritó — ¡No, voy a llegar tarde! — Hizo una reverencia, y se disculpó — disculpen, pero me tengo que ir — y partió rauda y veloz. En el rostro de la chica se notaba desesperación.

— ¡Vaya, que chica más extraña! — Comentó May muy nerviosa — ¡se parece mucho a alguien que conozco! — le dijo a Ash, pegándole en el brazo derecho con su codo izquierdo, mirándolo de reojo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — preguntó ingenuamente Ash, mientras Pikachu volvía a su hombro izquierdo.

— ¡Es cierto, en especial por lo que dijo! — ahora Misty le decía de reojo, pegándole en su otro brazo con el codo derecho.

— ¿A lo que dijo? — volvió a preguntar muy ingenuo Ash, sin percatarse de primeras lo que le decían, hasta que por fin había caído — ¡Oye!

— ¡Es verdad! — Decía Gary en burla a Ash — chicos, concentrémonos en buscar las cartas — les dijo muy serio — ya habrá mucho tiempo para chistes.

— Tienes razón Gary, vámonos — le asintió Misty.

Después de tal contratiempo, nuestros amigos volvieron a su objetivo, la búsqueda de tales cartas. ¿Dónde podrían encontrarse? En las misiones anteriores, buscar fue una tarea más sencilla, ya que habían caído con las personas indicadas, pero en esta ocasión…

— ¿Y por dónde empezamos? — preguntó Ash, buscando una respuesta en cualquiera.

— Buena pregunta — contestó Misty algo contrariada — hasta el momento, nos hemos topado primero con las personas indicadas — miró en todas direcciones, y dijo — creo que esta vez, a mi amiga le fallaron los cálculos — Misty sólo sonrió, y dijo — lo peor, es que no conocemos el lugar, caminemos hasta encontrar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar.

Más no podían hacer, más que caminar y caminar, y después de caminar por casi una hora…

— ¡Cuidado otra vez! — gritó la misma chica en patines, que aparecía nuevamente de la nada, tan veloz como la primera vez.

— ¡No otra vez! — gritó Ash algo desesperado ¿Otra vez la misma chica?

Esta vez, a diferencia de la vez anterior, si trataron de esquivarse, sólo que, moviéndose de lado a lado, sincronizados, por lo que Pikachu volvió al hombro derecho de Misty, y a los segundos, los dos torpes chocaron nuevamente, quedando de nuevo tumbados en el suelo.

— ¡ ¿Cómo pueden ser tan torpes?! — les regaño Misty, tanto a Ash, como a la desconocida.

— ¡Jejejeje, lo siento de nuevo! — volvió a disculparse la castaña, muy apenada.

— Ten más cuidado para la próxima — le dijo Ash, mientras se recomponía y ayudaba a la extraña a levantarse, al momento que Pikachu volvía a su hombro.

— Lo tendré en cuenta — volvió a hacer una reverencia — ¡adiós! — y nuevamente partió rauda.

— ¡Oye espera! — le gritó Gary, haciendo que la chica se detuviera.

— ¿Que sucede? — preguntó la castaña muy curiosa.

— No somos de acá, y no conocemos la ciudad ¿podrías ayudarnos, por favor?

— Claro… — respondió la chica algo perpleja, y esbozando una sonrisa, respondió muy entusiasmada — ¡ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, además, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por golpear tanto a su amigo!

— ¡Gracias! — dijeron todos al unísono en reverencia.

Así, la torpe patinadora decidió ayudar a Ash y los demás, ¿pero de qué forma podría ayudarlos? Si quiera sabían si estaban con la persona correcta ¿O estarían involucrando a alguien que no tenía nada que ver con tan raro mundo, al menos, para una persona común? ¿O a lo mejor, después de tantos hechos con las guerreras elementales, ella podría ser una de ellas, y al igual que Lisa y Ritsuko, sólo sería un disfraz?

— ¿Y cuáles son sus nombres? — preguntó la castaña.

— Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y él es Pikachu — se presentó el entrenador, y a su Pokémon.

— ¡Qué lindo eres! — exclamó la desconocida, acercándose mucho a Ash y Pikachu.

— ¡ ¿Qué?! — exclamaron todos, muy en especial ellas, quiénes miraron muy sorprendidos a la extraña, mientras levantaba su mano para acariciar a…

— ¡¿Ah?! — dijo Ash sin entender mucho la situación, y tampoco esperando mucho, mientras las chicas, sólo querían asesinar a la desconocida.

— ¡Eres muy lindo, Pikachu! — dijo la castaña, posando su mano derecha en la cabeza del Pokémon, para acariciarlo.

La situación hizo que todos perdieran el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo por la pesadez del momento. Mientras, Ash sólo miraba muy tranquilo como la extraña acariciaba al Pokémon, sin ninguna clase de miedo.

Claramente no era el enemigo, era muy efusiva, no servía para algo tan peligroso ¿Pero por qué motivo no le tendría miedo a Pikachu?

— ¿Chicos, les pasa algo? — preguntó Ash, sin entender nada de lo que les pasaba a sus amigos.

— No, nada, no es nada — le respondió Misty, mientras se recomponía, soltando una bocanada de aire.

Obviamente, habían creído que lo de "lindo", se lo decían a Ash, por suerte, aquel hombre que amaban tanto, era muy despistado. Una vez que todos se presentaron, sólo quedaba la desconocida.

— Mucho gusto, chicos. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto — decía muy feliz la castaña — espero poder ayudarlos en lo que más pueda.

— Vaya, es la tercera Sakura que conocemos — decía en anécdota Kagome — qué coincidencia.

— Es cierto, tantas dimensiones, y nos encontramos con tres Sakura — ahora acotaba May — ¿Habrá alguna conspiración de alguna agencia secreta, y no nos quiere decir toda la verdad? — dijo mientras encuadraba con sus dedos pulgares y índices a Sakura, simulando estar haciendo alguna nota para un programa de televisión.

— May — le digo Gary, mirándola de reojo —, esto no es un programa de misterios.

— ¡Jejejeje, sólo me emocioné un poquito! — rio nerviosa la coordinadora.

— Como sea — dijo Gary muy serio, volviendo su atención a la Sakura de esa dimensión — como dijo May, nosotros venimos de otra dimensión, nos mandaron a buscar unas extrañas cartas mágicas, no sé si tú sepas algo de eso.

— ¡ ¿Y quién les digo de esas cartas?! — preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida.

— Un amigo nos dijo y envío a buscarlas — comenzó a explicarle Ash muy serio —, veras, en estos instantes, estamos siendo atacados por unos seres malignos llamados soldados de la luz, y nuestro amigo nos contó que esas cartas nos servirían para detenerlos de una buena vez por todas.

— Ya veo, suena muy grave — comentó muy seria Sakura — vamos a mi casa, allá conversaremos con más calma, en privado — accedió rápidamente a ayudar.

— Muchas gracias Sakura, vamos — le agradeció Ash.

Todo parecía indicar que, si habían caído con la persona correcta, no de la forma más ortodoxa conocida; pero si era cierto, es que la chica no conocía la maldad, y tampoco el egoísmo. Era muy desinteresada, y demasiado confiada, pero se podía contar con Sakura para lo que fuera, eso sí era seguro.

Luego de caminar un par de cuadras, llegaron hasta la residencia de Sakura.

— Por favor, chicos, siéntanse en su casa — les pidió Sakura, dejando entrar a todos a su pequeña, pero acogedora residencia.

— ¡Gracias! — le agradecieron nuevamente al unísono.

Todos buscaron algún lugar para sentarse, pero lo extraño, pasó cuando Sakura se sentó; por alguna razón, Pikachu corrió al regazo de la castaña, dejándose acariciar. Los que conocían a la rata eléctrica, miraron con sorpresa tan efusivo acto de cariño, no así Ash.

— Debes ser una persona de mucha confianza — le comentó Ash, viendo como Pikachu se acomodaba en las piernas de Sakura — no suele hacer eso con todo el mundo.

— ¿Es cierto? — le preguntó Sakura al Pokémon, muy sorprendida.

— A lo mejor, te tomó cariño por el cumplido que le hiciste — le comentó Misty.

— ¿Puedes entender lo que te digo? — el Pokémon la miró, y le asintió — ¡Increíble! — le exclamó, mientras lo acariciaba, y volvía la atención al grupo, preguntando muy seria

— ¿me podrían decir que son esos soldados de la luz?

— Bueno Sakura, como te explicaba — comenzó a decir Ash —, esos tipos solo quieren eliminar todas las dimensiones y seres vivos que viven en ellas, para rehacer solo una con su propio pensamiento e ideal… — pero algo lo interrumpió — ¡Achís! — Obviamente, aún seguía resfriado — Disculpen, creo que aún sigo un poco resfriado.

— Con una noche en cama, ni creas que te vas a mejorar por completo — le dijo Misty, sonriéndole de reojo.

— ¿Cuándo te resfriaste? — preguntó Dawn muy extrañada.

— Al lugar donde fuimos a buscar las esferas del dragón, llovía sin parar, seguro causado por los desastres naturales… — explicó Misty, y detenida por sus propias palabras — ¡Esperen un momento, aquí hay algo que no anda bien! Eso creo…

— ¿Qué cosa Misty? — preguntó muy extrañado Ash.

— Por lo que nos contaron todos, en los otros lugares también ocurrían los mismos desastres naturales — explicó Misty.

— Pero Misty — interpeló Gary —, en donde nosotros estuvimos, los desastres demoraron en desatarse, seguro este lugar seguirá el mismo patrón — a Sakura — ¿acá no ha habido desastres como lluvias o temblores?

— No, nada — respondió Sakura, sin entender de qué hablaban.

— Que extraño — pensó Gary muy intrigado — ¿Por qué no ocurrirá nada en este lugar? — En búsqueda de alguna respuesta, llamó la atención de todos — será mejor investigar, por alguna razón, aquí se está comportando de una forma muy extraña.

Pero de pronto, comenzó a temblar.

— ¡ ¿Qué sucede?! — preguntó Ash algo alarmado.

— ¡Está temblando ¿Qué no lo ves?! — le respondió Misty algo gruñona.

— ¡No sé si ver, pero lo siento — le contra respondió Ash, igual de gruñón —, me refiero a por que sucede a estas horas!

—Tienes razón — le acotó Gary —, es extraño.

De pronto, notaron como un pequeño ser de color amarillo bajaba del segundo piso de la casa.

— ¡Sakura, ven rápido! — le exclamó muy asustado a la castaña.

— ¡ ¿Qué sucede Kero?! — le preguntó Sakura muy preocupada.

— ¡Las cartas, salieron del libro, se volvieron locas!

— ¡ ¿Que?! — exclamó Sakura ya asustada.

Después que Pikachu bajó de las piernas de Sakura, muy preocupada, corrió escaleras arriba, seguida de un preocupado Ash hasta su cuarto. La primera en llegar, fue Sakura, quién vio como las cartas se movían de un lado a otro, sin detenerse.

— ¡ ¿Qué sucede aquí?! — preguntó Sakura muy asustada, viendo como las cartas se volvieron locas.

— ¡¿Qué pasa Sakura?! — preguntó Ash recién llegando, muy preocupado

— ¡Las cartas, no sé qué les pasa!

Pero de pronto, las cartas detuvieron su movimiento, al parecer, al notar la presencia de Sakura.

— ¡ ¿Qué les sucede?! — preguntaba la joven aún más asustada.

Tanto Ash como Sakura, notaron que las cartas estaban de un color blanco opaco, rodeadas por un aura maligna. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta de algo más, notaron como las cartas se dirigieron a atacar a Sakura, pero…

— ¡Sakura, cuidado! — exclamó Ash, lanzándose a abrazar a Sakura.

Ash sólo atinó a proteger a Sakura del ataque de las cartas, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, recibiendo todo el ataque. Parecían simples cartas, pero cortaban como navajas. Claramente el ataque iba dirigido a Sakura, por lo que causó lesiones de mediana consideración a Ash, mientras las cartas, continuaron su trayecto. Sakura salió sin una sola herida.

— ¡ ¿Ash, estas bien?! — preguntó Sakura, quién aún seguía abrazada por el entrenador, muy asustada por el ataque, y muy preocupada por Ash.

— Si…, estoy bien… — le respondió muy quejumbroso.

De pronto, comenzó a escucharse un gran alboroto en el primer piso, alboroto que terminó a los segundos.

— Bajemos a ver qué pasó — comentó Sakura, mientras se le separaba de Ash — ¿Ash, puedes caminar?

— Si, no te preocupes…, estoy bien… — le intentó responder más íntegro, cosa que compró Sakura.

— Perfecto, bajemos rápido — le dijo Sakura más tranquila, pero en el momento que quiso salir corriendo, se dio cuenta que Ash si estaba mal, apenas si podía caminar correctamente — veo que eres terco — le comentó con cierto tono de regaño — deja ayudarte.

— Está bien, gracias — dijo Ash, mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de la chica como apoyo — disculpa por seguirte, te estoy haciendo hacer el doble de trabajo, además tu casa quedó muy desordenada — dijo muy apenado Ash.

— ¡ ¿De qué estás hablando?! — Le regañó Sakura, por tremenda tontería que dijo Ash, según ella — ¡si no me hubieses seguido, yo estaría en tu situación! — Calmó su voz, y muy apenada, dijo — gracias por salvarme, Ash.

— No es necesario que me des las gracias — le respondió Ash con una sonrisa — mejor bajemos, los demás deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

— Es cierto — le asintió Sakura, quién mientras, pensaba en la situación — no puedo creer que exista alguien así, no nos conocemos, y me protegió a costa de su vida, solo una persona ha hecho lo mismo por mí — pensó muy nostálgica — espero que estés bien, Shaoran — volteó la mirada al joven, quién sólo le sonrió, y por alguna extraña razón, la castaña se sonrojó, provocando que volviera su vista al suelo, muy nerviosa — ¿Qué me pasa? A lo mejor es solo la impresión — intentó convencerse.

— ¿Estás bien? — Ash le preguntó a Sakura muy preocupado.

— Si, ¿por qué? — le respondió la castaña, sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

— Tienes la cara roja — le respondió Ash, bastante ingenuo — ¿no estarás enferma?

— ¡Claro que no, estoy bien! — Le respondió muy apenada Sakura, tan nerviosa, que dejó caer al suelo a Ash — ¡Ash, lo siento ¿estás bien?! — le preguntó muy asustada.

— Creo que si — le respondió en entrenador muy quejumbroso.

— Que bueno — respondió Sakura, nuevamente cayendo en la ingenua mentirilla de Ash, mientras lo volvía a ayudar a caminar — vámonos.

Cuando Sakura y Ash llegaron a la sala principal, notaron como el ataque de las cartas habían desordenado toda la casa; más parecía que un tornado hubiese pasado por ahí.

— ¡ ¿Qué paso aquí?! — preguntó muy alarmada Sakura, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, y a Ash, de nuevo al suelo, rodando por las escaleras.

— No lo sé, algo bajó de dónde venían, y… — y justo al llegar al primer piso Ash, Misty preguntó muy preocupada — ¡ ¿Qué le pasó a Ash?!

— ¿Eh? — miró a su costado, y se dio cuenta que no estaba; por alguna razón, siguió su mirada escalera abajo, y ahí vio a Ash, tirado —¡lo siento, lo volví hacer! — Por lo que corrió a ayudarlo a levantarse nuevamente — las cartas me iban a atacar, y Ash me protegió, recibiendo todo el daño.

— ¡ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — le preguntó May, entre preocupada y molesta, por su nuevo acto impulsivo.

— Ya te lo dijo, la iban a atacar — le respondió con una sonrisa Ash, orgulloso de su actuar — no creerás que iba a dejar que le hicieran daño.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo, Ash Ketchum?! — le preguntó Misty, tan molesta como preocupada — ¡¿acaso nos quieres matar de un infarto?!

— ¡En lugar de regañarlo por salvar mi vida, deberían atenderlo! — les regañó muy molesta Sakura, tanto a Misty, como a May.

Se produjo un silencio absoluto en la casa tras las palabras de Sakura, el reto de la joven, había sido lo más sensato que había pasado, y eso todos lo sabían.

— No te preocupes Sakura — le respondió Ash muy sereno — estoy acostumbrado, además las chicas tienen razón, soy un poco impulsivo, y no mido las consecuencias de mis actos.

— Después hablaremos de eso — ahora le regañó a Ash — tengo que curar tus heridas — mientras dejaba a Ash en el sillón — voy por el botiquín, que no se te ocurra moverte.

— ¡No te preocupes, no creo que me pueda mover, jejejeje! — le contestó Ash en broma.

— ¡Jijijiji, tienes razón! — le respondió a la broma, y partió al baño.

Mientras tanto, las amigas de Ash pensaban en la situación.

— Sakura se está preocupando mucho más que yo por Ash — se decía Misty arrepentida — tiene razón, no debimos regañarlo ¡pero no me ayuda a controlarme, me vuelve loca! — Comenzó a exclamar furiosa para si — no tengo por qué preocuparme — ya se decía muy segura — yo conozco más tiempo a Ash, fui la primera, yo sé que él me quiere, aun así, no creo que se fije en otra chica, es muy despistado en esos temas.

— Esa niñita, ¿qué tramará? — May se preguntaba furiosa — Solo espero que no trate de quedarse con mi Ash ¡no importa cuántas traten de coquetearle, él será mío y solo mío! — Exclamó muy triunfante la coordinadora — pero Drew también vino — ya decía muy insegura — ¿con quién me quedo?

— ¡Si se atreve a tocarle un solo pelo a Ash, les juro que la voy a…! — Se decía igual de furiosa Dawn — Aunque Gary tampoco esta tan mal — se decía muy apenada, mientras miraba al investigador —, además, también se preocupa mucho por mi ¡Ya se, si no me puedo quedar con Ash, me quedó con Gary, jijijiji! ¡Soy todo un genio! — exclamó muy triunfante, como si tener un plato de segunda mesa, fuese la mejor idea.

— ¡Mándenme cien más, las derrotare a todas, ya verán! — exclamaba para sí Duplica — Pero ahora que lo pienso — se decía muy pensante — ¿es posible que uno pueda tener un novio de otra dimensión? — Ahora mirando a Ed — Porque si se puede ¡Lo siento Winry, pero no perderé está valiosa oportunidad, jijijiji!

— ¿Duplica, que te pasa? — le preguntó Ed, muy extrañado por los gestos que hacía la imitadora.

— ¡Nada, no me pasa nada — le respondió muy incómoda, mirando al cielo — no te preocupes, Ed!

— En verdad es un poco rara — se decía Ed — pero tiene su encanto… — de pronto hizo una pausa, y se dio cuenta de lo que decía — ¡Maldición, ya estoy diciendo tonterías! — se decía muy atontado.

Todo el espectáculo que tenían en sus mentes, la única que lo disfrutaba era Kagome, como si supiera leer la mente…

— ¡Te dije que esto se pondría interesante, solo mírales las caras! — le dijo en voz baja Kagome a Inuyasha.

— No sé cómo te puede gustar ver esto — le comentó Inuyasha, mientras sólo miraba las bipolares expresiones faciales de los jóvenes, creyendo entender algo.

— ¡Yo soy más romántica que tú, jamás entenderías esto! — le recalcó con desprecio.

— Yo solo entiendo una cosa — le comentó Inuyasha, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó muy extrañada.

— Te encanta mirar conflictos amorosos ¿no? — le dijo de reojo Inuyasha.

— ¡Jejejeje, sí, me encanta! — le confirmó riendo muy nerviosa.

Pero el único que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, y, aun así, era el protagonista principal de los pensamientos de las chicas, era Ash.

— ¿Les pasa algo chicos? — preguntó muy curioso Ash.

— ¡No, nada! — respondieron todos al unísono, muy nerviosos.

— Listo, traje el botiquín — dijo Sakura recién llegando — ahora déjame ver — Sakura con mucho cuidado, examinó cada herida del joven, notando que eran más heridas de las que había notado — si quieres que te cure las heridas, tendrás que quitarte tu chaqueta y polera, tienes más heridas de las que creía.

— Está bien — y sin chistar, Ash quedó con su torso desnudo, comprobando Sakura su teoría, a lo que comenzó a limpiar y vendar cada herida.

— Listo, creo que con esto bastará — dijo Sakura, muy triunfante.

— Gracias Sakura — le agradeció Ash — pero mi ropa, esta despedazada, no puedo andar con esto — comentó mientras observaba sus prendas, ahora harapos, que lo acompañó en su viaje por Sinnoh.

— No te preocupes — Sakura se levantó, y tomó el teléfono, llamando a alguien — ¡Tomoyo, ¿podrías venir por favor?! — la joven sólo asintió, y colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Llamaste a alguien que me pueda prestar algo de ropa mientras? — preguntó Ash muy curioso.

— Así es, mi amiga Tomoyo se encargará de tu vestimenta, no te preocupes — le respondió muy tranquila Sakura.

— ¿Y por qué no le dijiste para que tenía que venir? — preguntó Misty muy intrigada.

— ¡Jejejeje, verán! — Rio muy nerviosa — a Tomoyo le gusta vestir con trajes llamativos, en especial a mí, y sinceramente, no quiero que disfrace de nada a Ash.

— ¡Jajajaja, no te preocupes de eso! — le dijo Misty entre risas — veamos, Ash se ha disfrazado de manzana, berenjena, dos veces de mujer, y otras más que en este instante no me recuerdo bien, o simplemente — complementaba mirando de reojo a May y Dawn — no me han contado.

— ¡Jejejeje! — rieron muy nerviosas las aludidas, como si ocultaran algo.

— ¡ ¿Eso es cierto?! — le preguntó Sakura a Ash, muy sorprendida.

— ¡Si, pero no fueron las experiencias más agradables! — respondió muy molestó, mientras gruñía.

— ¡Te entiendo! — le respondió muy nerviosa Sakura.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de Tomoyo, todos decidieron ayudar a Sakura con los destrozos que quedaron en su casa por el ataque de las cartas, a excepción de Ash, por causa de sus heridas, e Inuyasha, por torpe. Cinco minutos después de terminar las labores domésticas, se escuchó sonar el timbre de la casa.

— ¡Yo atiendo! — Exclamó Sakura, yendo hasta la entrada de la residencia a recibir a quien esperaba — ¡hola Tomoyo, que bueno que llegaste!

— ¿Para qué me llamaste Sakura? — preguntó muy extrañada por el repentino llamado Tomoyo.

— Con entrar, lo entenderás — le dijo muy serena Sakura, cosa que Tomoyo no entendió, por lo que atinó a seguir a su amiga hasta la sala principal — como puedes ver, tengo invitados — todos se dieron de la llegada de la joven, por lo que Sakura entró en presentación — ella es Tomoyo, una amiga.

Supuestamente, ella le ayudaría Ash con su vestimenta. ¿Tanto era el terror de Sakura como para llevarla sin decirle nada? Después que todos se presentaron, Tomoyo tomó la palabra.

—…mucho gusto, pero — decía mientras desviaba la mirada al herido Ash — ¿por qué él está sin ropa? ¿Y por qué su pantalón esta despedazado? ¿Acaso te gusta andar así?

— ¡Claro que no! — Le regaño muy nerviosa Sakura a su amiga, agitando los brazos — las cartas quisieron atacarme, y Ash me protegió, por eso sus heridas, y su ropa destrozada.

— Ahora veo por qué las vendas, y por qué me llamaste — le dijo su amiga muy sorprendida, entendiendo por qué la llamó, más no su secretismo — lo solucionaremos de inmediato — tomó su teléfono, llamó — necesito que traigan mi remolque — y colgó — no te preocupes, vas a quedar muy bien.

— ¡Tomoyo, jejejeje! — Empezó a decirle muy nerviosa Sakura, mientras tomaba la ropa de Ash — ¡intenta que sea lo más similar posible, por favor!

— No te preocupes Sakura, déjalo en mis manos — le respondió Tomoyo con entusiasmo, y Sakura arrepentida de haberla llamado.

— Gracias — simplemente agradeció Ash.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, llegó el remolque de vestuario de Tomoyo.

— Sígueme Ash — le pidió Tomoyo —, veremos con qué te vestimos.

— ¿No estás viendo que está herido? — le preguntó a su amiga, un poco molesta.

— No te preocupes — respondió Ash, un poco más recuperado, viéndose como se levantaba sin mayores problemas —, estoy mejor — al menos físicamente — ¡achís! Pero si salgo así, mi resfriado va a empeorar — comentó algo preocupado.

— Espera un momento Ash — Sakura volvió al segundo piso, y volvió con una chaqueta — ponte esto, es de mi hermano, sé que te quedará algo grande, pero es mejor a nada.

— Muchas gracias Sakura — se cubrió con la chaqueta — ahora sí Tomoyo, vamos — y los dos salieron de la casa.

Tanto Ash como Tomoyo, entraron al remolque, mientras Sakura pensaba muy preocupada, por la clase de ropajes que haría probarse al entrenador.

— ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? — le preguntó Misty a Sakura, muy intrigada por su expresión de preocupación.

— Estoy preocupada por Ash, creo que no debí haberla llamado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó ahora Dawn, igual de intrigada.

— ¿En verdad quieren saber? — Las chicas sólo asintieron — esperen un momento, ahora regreso — partió nuevamente al segundo piso, y está vez volvió con un, al parecer, disco que puso en el reproductor, encendió el televisor, y… — es por esto.

Cuando todos se pusieron a analizar el vídeo casero de Sakura, notaron por qué la preocupación de la joven; mientras todos hacían una mueca de incredulidad.

— Jejejeje, digamos que no son trajes como para andar por la calle — comentó May muy nerviosa — ¡si en una fiesta de disfraces! — concluyó más entusiasmada.

— Yo los veo muy bonitos — comentó Dawn, la única entusiasmada por los trajes — podría pedirle un par de consejos a Tomoyo para mis trajes de concursos Pokémon.

— Solo espero que no salga disfrazado con alguna cosa rara — comentó Misty, entre nerviosa y preocupada.

Después de ver el vídeo, la curiosidad fue más grande, por lo que todos salieron hasta donde estaba el remolque, pero cuando llegaron, notaron que Ash ya estaba vestido; no era ropa normal, como lo había pedido Sakura, pero tampoco se veía nada de mal, mucho menos para May, quién ya lo había visto vestido con esos ropajes, curiosamente.

— ¡¿Cómo conseguiste ese traje?! — preguntó sorprendida May.

— Yo los hago — le comentó Tomoyo — podría decirse que es mi pasatiempo.

— Ese traje se parece mucho al que Ash uso en un festival — acotó May, notando la gran similitud del traje.

— Si, fue cuando vimos a Lucario y a Mew — completó Ash, quien básicamente modelaba el traje a todos — quise ponérmelo porque quería recordar los viejos tiempos.

— En verdad Ash se ve muy guapo con ese traje — pensó Misty para sí, muy apenada.

— Nunca me canso de verlo con ese traje, se ve muy guapo — pensaba May para sí, bastante embobada.

— Se ve muy bien, si concursara con ese traje… — pensaba Dawn para sí, muy entusiasmada.

— Ese traje le queda muy bien, solo de él se podía esperar algo así, por eso lo quiero para mí — pensaba Duplica para sí, muy triunfante.

— De todos los trajes raros de Tomoyo, ese es el mejor que he visto — pensaba Sakura para sí, muy nerviosa — aunque debo admitir que Ash tiene muy buen gusto para vestirse — decía sin despegar la mirada del entrenador.

— Bueno — decía muy entusiasmado Ash —, no hay nada como la ropa común, no puedo salir a la calle con este traje — entrando nuevamente al remolque, junto con Tomoyo.

— ¡¿No me digas que se viste y desviste en frente de ella?! — preguntó muy colorada y molesta Misty.

— ¡Claro que no! — Le respondió Sakura rápidamente, soltando una pequeña carcajada — hay vestidores dentro del remolque — miró a Misty a los ojos, y le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa — no deberías desconfiar tanto de él, Ash es un buen chico.

— Sí, creo que tienes razón — le respondió Misty muy apenada, principalmente avergonzada de su comportamiento.

Y después de unos minutos, Ash volvió a salir del remolque, esta vez con ropa informal, camisa manga larga color negra, una siempre fiel gorra roja sin detalles, pantalones color azul marino y zapatillas negras.

— ¡Vaya, sí que te ves bien con esa ropa! — comentó Misty muy sorprendida.

— ¿Y quién eligió la ropa? — preguntó muy curiosa Sakura.

— Él la eligió — respondió Tomoyo, muy triste por la decisión de Ash — hubiese querido que se quedara con el último atuendo, pero bueno.

— ¿No será mucho color oscuro Ash? — le preguntó Gary, por el repentino cambio de look.

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó Ash, mirándose con detalle — Yo lo encontré muy a gusto, además es cómodo, jamás he usado camisas, no sabía que eran tan cómodas, además, con tantas vendas, no puedo pasearme así, las mangas largas fueron la mejor opción.

— Al menos tienes buen gusto de vestir, te felicito — le comento Dawn muy entusiasmada.

— Maldición, si no actúo, me van a ganar — pensó muy preocupada May — es cierto, tienes muy buen gusto — tambien le felicito May.

— Gracias — agradeció Ash, muy apenado por tanto halago.

— ¡Ya es casi medio día — gritó muy preocupada Sakura, al tiempo que miraba su reloj — tengo que preparar el almuerzo!

— Yo te acompaño — se ofreció Duplica.

— ¿Sabes cocinar? — le preguntó Misty muy sorprendida.

— Algo así — comentó muy orgullosa la imitadora — Brock me enseñó algo de cocina.

— Llévala Sakura — le dijo Ash muy entusiasmado — si Brock le enseñó, quiere decir que todo va a salir delicioso.

— Entonces vamos — dijo Sakura, entrando con la chica a la casa.

— Creo que voy a descansar un poco — comentó Ash, muy somnoliento y quejumbroso — aún sigo cansado.

— Después de un resfriado con mucha fiebre, y además con esas heridas, me sorprende que aun sigas de pie — le comentó Misty, muy sorprendida y preocupada — descansa todo lo que puedas.

— Entonces me retiro — y dando un gran bostezo, tambien entró a la casa.

— Yo no tengo mucho que hacer — decía Gary —, pueden pasarme sus Pokémon, también deben estar cansados, en especial los de Dawn y los míos, después de la última batalla.

— Muchas gracias Gary — agradecieron las tres al unísono, entregándole todas sus pokébolas.

— Tambien iré a pedirles sus Pokémon a Ash y Duplica, con su permiso — tambien retirándose Gary, yendo primero al interior de la casa.

— Yo también me retiro a descansar, luego nos vemos — comentó Inuyasha, partiendo al techo de la casa de Sakura.

— Yo tambien me retiro, no solo no hemos descansado, mi automail necesita mantención, la última pelea fue muy dura — dijo Ed, también retirándose al patio de la casa.

— Yo también me retiro a descansar chicos — y May también se retiró al interior de la casa.

— Yo también me retiro, luego nos vemos — avisó Drew, tambien partiendo al interior de la casa.

— ¡Increíble, dormimos más de ocho horas, y aún están cansados! — exclamó Misty muy sorprendida.

— Bueno — acotó Dawn — han sido tres días en que no hemos descansado mucho que digamos, déjalos ¿y tú que harás?

— Este traje ya está muy desgastado después del último viaje — la joven peli naranja hizo una pausa, y comenzó a recordar tan horripilante momento que pasó, muy triste, con la mirada baja — ¿sabes? — Comenzó a contarle a Dawn, con un tono de voz muy nostálgico — Me alegro mucho de haber pescado a Ash en ese río, y también que me haya robado mi bicicleta y destruido, si no lo hubiese hecho, ahora no estaría aquí — la líder de gimnasio levantó su mirada, esbozando una sonrisa, y concluyó — es increíble el destino.

— Ahora que lo mencionas — tambien quiso acotar Dawn — Pikachu también destruyó mi bicicleta, estaba perdido en un bosque cerca de mi pueblo, estaba siendo perseguido por el equipo Rocket.

— Creo que a May, Pikachu también le destruyó su bicicleta con uno de sus impactrueno, bueno — adicionó algo en broma Misty — Pikachu también destruyó mi bicicleta con uno de sus impactrueno — las conclusiones que sacaron las dos chicas, provocaron que las dos chicas comenzarán a reírse — ¡las tres unidas a Ash por dos cosas en común, las bicicletas y Pikachu!

— Sí, es cierto — dijo Dawn entre risas.

— El destino quiso que se conocieran — acotó Kagome — a lo mejor ya estaban destinados a conocerse.

— Algo así me dijo Ash, cuando nos separamos después de nuestro viaje por Johto — recordó Misty muy contenta — le pediré a Tomoyo algo de ropa.

— Yo también — dijo Dawn igual de contenta.

— Tampoco tengo mucho que hacer, las acompaño chicas — dijo Kagome igual de feliz.

Por el momento, la tranquilidad se había apoderado de nuestros amigos, cada uno haciendo lo que quería, o simplemente descansando. Sakura y Duplica preparando el almuerzo, Ash durmiendo en el sofá de la sala acompañado por May, mientras en el patio, Ed descansaba bajo un árbol, realizando las mantenciones correspondientes a su automail, y del otro lado del mismo árbol, Gary examinando y curando a los Pokémon, Inuyasha en el techo de la casa descansando, Drew también en el patio recostado en el suelo descansando, y por último, Misty, Dawn y Kagome en el remolque de Tomoyo, buscando algo con qué vestirse, en reemplazo de sus prendas rotas.

Una vez llegada la hora del almuerzo, a eso de las 1:00 PM, llegaron dos personas más a casa.

— ¡Sakura, lle…! — Iba a llamar el joven de cabello oscuro, pero toda la gente que estaba en la sala, al parecer, le molestó mucho — ¡Sakura!

— ¡Touya, Yukito, ya llegaron! — Exclamó Sakura apareciendo desde la cocina con un delantal de cocina puesto — ¿cómo les fue?

— Muy bien Sakura — le respondió muy amablemente Yukito — ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí? — le gruñó muy molestó Touya.

— Hermano… — comenzó a contarle Sakura, desde el momento en que se chocó con Ash, hasta ese momento, exceptuando el ataque de las cartas —…y como no tenían dónde ir, los invité a la casa.

— ¿Y por qué ese niño está durmiendo en nuestro sillón? — volvió a preguntar Touya, muy molestó.

— Pues… veras… — comenzó a decir Sakura, muy nerviosa por la excusa que tenía que inventar.

— Discúlpanos, Ash recayó, viene saliendo de un resfriado, ayer tuvo mucha fiebre, además se accidentó, y tuvimos que vendarlo.

— Con que no se queden la noche aquí, hagan lo que quieran — les dijo Touya groseramente.

— ¡Hermano! — le gruñó muy molesta Sakura.

— ¡Vamos Touya, no seas tan duro! — Le pidió Yukito a Touya, y luego desviar su atención a Misty — ¡no le hagan caso, solo lo hace por molestar, pueden quedarse cuanto quieran!

— Hagan lo que quieran — Touya miró a Ash, y dijo — No te metas en problemas de nuevo, monstruo — y diciendo eso, subió a su cuarto, lo que provocó que Sakura se enfadara aún más.

— ¡A quien le dices monstruo! — exclamó furiosa Sakura.

— ¡Touya, espérame! — Miró por último al grupo — luego nos vemos, Sakura — y siguió a Touya.

— Misty, perdona el mal momento, mi hermano a veces es muy pesado — le dijo muy apenada Sakura, haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡No te preocupes, mis hermanas son iguales! — le dijo muy calmada, empatizando con la castaña.

— ¡Veo que tú también cambiaste tu traje malgastado! — le comento Sakura a la líder, sorprendida.

— ¡No solo ella! — llegó diciendo Dawn, modelando sus nuevos atuendos.

Misty llevaba una playera celeste y unos blue jeans largos, con unas zapatillas blancas y el cabello suelto, mientras que Dawn, llevaba una minifalda de color azul marino y una camisa manga corta de color blanco, sin su gorro tradicional.

— ¡ ¿Cómo nos vemos?! — preguntaron las dos chicas al unísono a Sakura.

— ¡Se ven muy bien! — Respondió Sakura muy entusiasmada — creo que ustedes eligieron ese atuendo ¿Verdad?

— Después de ver esos videos, claro que si — respondió Misty muy nerviosa

— ¿Por qué nadie quiere usar mis diseños? — preguntó una recién llegada Tomoyo, haciéndose la víctima.

— ¿Se te olvida que yo siempre los uso? — le preguntó Sakura muy nerviosa.

— Lo sé — respondió Tomoyo muy nostálgica — pero hace mucho que no los usas — de pronto, la chica de cabello largo noto como algo pasaba muy rápido entre sus piernas — ¿Qué es eso?

— ¡Azurill! — Exclamó la peli naranja, al momento que su Pokémon saltaba a sus brazos — disculpa por tenerte dentro de tu pokébola — le dijo muy apenada — pero era muy peligroso para ti todo este clima — el Pokémon sólo le asintió, y la acarició con su cola.

— El almuerzo ya está listo — exclamó Duplica saliendo de la cocina — Sakura, por favor ayúdame.

— ¡Ya voy! — exclamó Sakura, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

— May, Dawn — le habló Misty a las dos, también percatándose que May estaba descansando con Ash — ¿podrían ir a llamar a los demás? Creo que le ayudaré a las chicas, es mucho trabajo para las dos solas.

— De acuerdo — le asintió May mientras se levantaba y se iba.

— ¡May, espérame! — le exclamó Dawn, saliendo a la siga de la coordinadora.

En esos momentos, un dormido Ash, y una nerviosa Misty, eran los únicos en la sala, aparte de Azurill y Pikachu. En eso, Ash comenzó a despertar, gruñendo.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre, por qué tanto escándalo?! — despertó un Ash muy molestó por el ruido ambiental.

— Ya vamos a almorzar, son casi la una de la tarde — le respondió Misty.

— Solo dormí una hora, brr… — dijo el entrenador bufando, desviando su mirada a Misty — ¡vaya Misty, veo que tú también cambiaste tu vestuario! — exclamó muy asombrado.

— Si, bueno… — intentó responder Misty, apoderada de los nervios, sonrojada — la ropa que tenía estaba muy sucia y desgastada.

— Te ves muy bien con esa ropa — le comentó Ash, con algo de pena.

— ¡Ash, bueno…! — Misty ya hablaba al borde del colapso, notándose mucho en su rojo rostro — creo que llego la hora, es ahora o nunca — se dijo muy decidida la peli naranja, por fin daría el paso final — Ash, bueno, he pasado mucho tiempo contigo, y te aprecio mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, y bueno… — de pronto, Misty se quedó sin palabras, produciéndose un silencio algo incómodo, al menos para ella.

— ¡Rayos, se me va a adelantar, tengo que hacer algo rápido! — Se decía May, quién a escondida, miraba todo — ¡ya se! — salió de dónde estaba, y gritó — ¡Misty, Gary te necesita! — provocando que Ash y Misty despertarán de su transe.

— ¿Qué? — Sólo miró en dirección a May, y le dijo — ¡ah, sí, ahora voy, permiso Ash! — y se retiró con Azurill.

— ¡Bien, ahora que estamos solos, se lo diré, si no lo hago ahora, las otras se me van a adelantar! — Se decía muy decidida May — ¿Cómo estás Ash? — le preguntó al joven, mientras se le acercaba.

—Bien May, gracias — le contestó Ash, mientras se sentaba — me siento mucho mejor que antes.

— ¡Qué bueno! — le respondió May, mostrando una sonrisa muy tierna, mientras se sentaba al lado del entrenador — ahora que te veo bien, luces muy guapo con esa ropa.

— ¡¿De verdad lo crees?! — contestó Ash algo apenado. Ni tenía idea que rompía corazones con su cambio de look.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Respondió May, torpemente sonrojada — bueno, yo, Ash — ya decía más serena — nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y gracias a ti, soy lo que soy ahora, y eso te lo agradezco.

— ¿De qué hablas? — le preguntó muy extrañado por esas palabras — haz llegado a lo que eres gracias a tus propios méritos, y a la confianza que has tenido con tus Pokémon, yo no tengo nada que ver.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Le reclamó algo molesta, aún más sonrojada — lo que pasa es que tu… — pero al igual que con Misty, se produjo un silencio muy incómodo, al menos para May.

Desde la cocina, Duplica salía con la idea de avisar que la mesa ya estaba servida, pero logró divisar el momento íntimo de Ash y May.

— ¡Rayos, esta niñita se me adelantó! — se dijo Duplica furiosa, en eso, se percató que Dawn entraba a la casa — ¡Dawn! — le llamó casi en susurro.

— Ya avisé a todos, pronto vendrán… — pero fue detenido su hablar por Duplica, quién la agarró del brazo, y le puso una mano en su boca, dejando a la pelíazul muy confundida.

— ¡Haz silencio y mira a esa niñita! — le dijo Duplica en voz baja, muy molesta, a lo que Dawn miró a Ash y May.

— ¡Rayos, se me adelantó! — Pensó igual de furiosa Dawn — ¡¿Y eso que?! — le preguntó a Duplica, fingiendo indiferencia.

— ¡Dawn, no nací ayer, todas vinimos por lo mismo, y sé que a ti también te gusta Ash! — le dijo Duplica, mirando de reojo a la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

— Yo… — comenzó a buscar una excusa Dawn, pero la peliverde decía la verdad, así que resignada, respondió —¡está bien, lo reconozco! — Le dijo fastidiada — ¡¿y cuál es tu plan para separarlos?!

— No lo sé — contestó Duplica, mirando a todos lados, como si una respuesta fuese a entrar a la casa como si nada, y, de hecho, eso pasó.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó Drew mientras entraba a la casa, muy extrañado por la conducta de las dos chicas.

— Te esperábamos, Drew — le dijo Duplica maliciosamente.

— Por supuesto — dijo igual de maliciosa Dawn, comprendiendo al acto, el plan de Duplica.

— ¡¿A sí?! — preguntó Drew, con algo de miedo.

— ¡Por supuesto! — exclamaron ambas, tomando cada una de un brazo al coordinador de Larousse, llamando la atención.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! — Drew ya preguntaba asustado, no entendía nada.

— ¡Drew, ahí está May! — casi gritó Dawn, yendo hasta Ash y May.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Drew.

— ¡ ¿Drew?! — Exclamó exaltada May, saliendo del trance — ¡ ¿Qué sucede?!

— ¡Drew te buscaba, May! — contestó Duplica, tomando de un brazo a May — ¡Pueden conversar tranquilos afuera si quieren!

— ¡Así es, no se preocupen! — agregó Dawn, quién tenía agarrado a Drew — ¡Nosotros les avisamos cuando este el almuerzo, adiós! — concluyo, mientras sacaban a May y Drew fuera de la casa.

— ¡Malditas, echaron a perder mi gran momento! — Pensó May furiosa — Pero, ¿qué querrá conmigo Drew? — Pensó muy intrigada — ¿qué les habrá pasado? — preguntó a Drew.

— No lo sé — contestó Drew muy confundido — se comportaron de una forma muy extraña.

— Dime Drew — May preguntó — ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

— ¡Yo no te he llamado — exclamó Drew molestó por la incómoda situación — ellas me tomaron y comenzaron ese raro show!

— ¡Malditas, todo era un plan de las dos, me las pagaran! — Pensó May aún más furiosa — bueno — le preguntó nuevamente a Drew — ¿y qué hacemos?

— ¿No que el almuerzo estaba listo? — Preguntó Drew muy extrañado — solo vine porque Dawn fue a avisarnos, por nada más.

— ¡¿Cómo están los tortolos?! — preguntó Kagome muy picarona, apareciéndose de la nada, provocando el sonrojó en May y Drew.

— ¡No sé de qué hablas! — le exclamó May, volteando la mirada, sonrojada.

— ¡Lo mismo digo! — exclamó Drew, imitando a May, con el mismo rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¡Chicos, será mejor que entren — comentó Kagome ignorando las palabras de los jóvenes — la comida sabe mejor recién servida!

Después de sacar a May y Drew, Dawn y Duplica estaban en su disputa interna.

— ¡Ahora somos solo tú y yo! — le dijo Dawn, con ganas de descuartizarla.

— ¡Veamos quien es la mejor! — respondió Duplica, a punto de ir a buscar un cuchillo a la cocina, lugar donde terminó yendo igual.

— ¡Duplica, ayúdame por favor! — exclamó Sakura desde la cocina.

— ¡Creo que te llaman! — dijo Dawn, triunfante, mirando de reojo a la imitadora.

— ¡Ya voy! — respondió frustrada Duplica, yendo a la cocina, derrotada.

— Bueno Dawn, llegó la hora — se dijo muy decidida y nerviosa, dirigiéndose dónde estaba Ash — ¡Hola Ash ¿cómo dormiste?! — le preguntó muy sonriente.

— Bien Dawn, gracias — respondió el joven entrenador — ¡veo que tú también cambiaste de traje!

— Bueno, eso es costumbre en mi ¿o no?

— Eso es cierto ¡jejejeje! — respondió Ash, riendo nerviosamente.

— Veo que me conoces bien — decía Dawn mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ash.

— Bueno — decía un nervioso Ash — lo suficiente para decir que conozco las cosas que te gustan y disgustan y como eres — el comentario provocó que Dawn se sonrojara ¿En verdad la conocía tanto?

— Bueno, Ash — comenzó a responderle a Ash con mucha pena — yo también te conozco muy bien, como eres, y las cosas que te gustan, y bueno, me agradas como eres. Cuando inicie mi viaje, estaba muy desorientada, sólo pensaba en ser mejor que mi madre, pero contigo, he visto muchas más cosas que si hubiese viajado sola. Te agradezco tu amistad y compañía.

— No sé qué decir Dawn — comentó el joven Ash, muy apenado — gracias.

— Es por eso que yo… — iba a por fin confesarse Dawn, pero un fuerte grito de enojo, sacó del trance a Dawn, y por tercera vez, a Ash.

— ¡Luego hablaremos, May! — Gritoneó Misty, al parecer a May, mientras se dirigía con Ash — ¡Ash, dile a May que si…! — pero ver a Ash sentado con una Dawn sonrojada, alteró aún más a la peli naranja — ¡ ¿qué sucede aquí?!

— Dawn me hablaba sobre lo agradecida que estaba por acompañarla en su viaje — respondió Ash ingenuamente, como si fuese algo natural.

— ¡¿A sí?! — preguntó simulando calma, pero por dentro — ¡Ahora veo por qué vinieron, pero lamento informarles que Ash no tiene tiempo para sus juegos, él ya me tiene a mí — se decía muy molesta por los verdaderos objetivos de sus amigas — de todas formas, Ash jamás les prestará atención, es muy distraído como para ver insinuaciones!

— ¡Ya está servido chicos — exclamó Sakura saliendo de la cocina — ya pueden venir a almorzar!

— ¡Ya vamos! — respondieron los tres al unísono; Misty con ganas de matar a sus amigas, furiosa; Dawn furiosa con Misty por interrumpir su punto más alto, y Ash, muerto de hambre, mientras Pikachu, despertaba con la palabra almuerzo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar escondido de la casa, espiando lo que ocurría con Ash, una chica filmaba todo lo que sucedía.

— ¡Creo que, si me quedo con ellos, presenciare algo muy interesante, jijijiji! — dijo Tomoyo maliciosamente, disfrutando muchísimo el show.

Todo quedo así, las cartas se revelaron, y por poco matan a Sakura, pero Ash la protegió del ataque, y comenzaron los conflictos y peleas de las chicas por Ash, pero al parecer, Sakura sintió algo raro por el entrenador ¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora? ¿Podrán recuperar las cartas? ¿Quién ganara en la guerra del amor? ¿Qué fue lo que sintió Sakura por Ash? ¿De dónde sacaron tanta comida para todos? ¿Tomoyo dejará de ser tan metiche? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Por esta ocación, no dejaré reseña, ya que este capitulo es igual al original. Espero realmente que disfruten este arco, y sus comentarios. Ahora si espero sus comentarios, realmente.


	18. Las travesuras de las cartas mágicas y e

**Capítulo 18: "Las travesuras de las cartas mágicas y el poder de las esmeraldas guardianas"**

Luego del relajo que tuvieron nuestros amigos, todos se sirvieron a la mesa para almorzar, y hablar de los hechos sucedidos.

— Muchas gracias por todo, Sakura — dijo Misty educadamente —, y en especial por Ash — esto último lo dijo con un poco de vergüenza, indicando la forma salvaje de comer del aludido.

— No te preocupes — dijo Sakura muy nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que veía a alguien comer de esa forma —, además, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes.

— Sakura — interrumpió Gary intentando concentrarse en la misión —, ¿nos podrías decir que fue lo que atacó a Ash?

— Supuestamente las cartas Sakura — respondió muy seria Sakura.

— ¿Cartas Sakura? — preguntaron todos al unísono.

— Bueno, en realidad… — iba a comenzar explicar la peli castaña, pero fue interrumpida.

— Yo les explico Sakura — dijo Kero, apareciéndose de golpe en la mesa, robando comida del plato de la joven.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — preguntó muy enojada Sakura, quién se paró de golpe de la mesa.

— Como se estaban sirviendo un banquete, decidí bajar — se excusaba Kero, llevándose un bocado a la boca —. Además, después de lo que pasó con las cartas, no creo que haya muchos secretos.

— ¡Esta bien, explícales! — bufó Sakura, dejándose caer en la silla.

— Jovencitos, primero que nada, mi nombre es Kerberos, guardián del libro de las cartas.

— ¿En verdad eres un guardián? — Preguntó May muy extrañada —. Con el tamaño que tienes, podría decir que pareces un muñeco chiquito.

— ¡Como les decía! — exclamó furioso Kero por la descripción que le dieron, — esas cartas eran las antiguas cartas Clown — explicaba ya serio —, creadas por el famoso Mago Clown, las que fueron selladas por muchos años, hasta que Sakura liberó el sello que las mantenía dormidas, y por causa de su torpeza, fueron dispersas por toda la ciudad.

— ¡Tenía razón, se parece mucho a Ash! — Comentó burlona May, esperando una respuesta de su amigo, pero Ash solo comía — ¡oye, ¿estas prestando atención?! — exclamó algo molesta.

— ¡Fi, la cofida esfta delifcifsa! — respondió Ash, aún con comida en la boca, y luego atorarse.

— ¡Eso te pasa por hablar mientras comes! — ahora le regañó Misty, entregándole un vaso de jugo.

— ¡Jeje, lo siento! — Dijo Ash apenado, después de beber el líquido — ¿y después que pasó? — le preguntó a Kero.

— Bueno, Sakura se convirtió en Card Captor, y consiguió todas las cartas, claro, con la ayuda de un mocoso — comentó muy molesto, en especial lo de "mocoso", poniendo mucho énfasis.

—¡Kero! — Le regañó Sakura —. Él se refiere a un amigo, pero — decía con melancolía —, no lo veo de hace mucho.

— ¡Ya se encontrarán de nuevo, no te preocupes por eso! — le dijo Ash muy seguro de sus palabras y entusiasmo.

— ¡Si, es cierto! — respondió Sakura con una sonrisa a Ash.

— Como les decía — volvió a decir Kero, molesto por la nueva interrupción —, pero gracias a los esfuerzos de Sakura, ella se quedó con todas las cartas, y después, las transformó de cartas Clown a cartas Sakura.

— Pero las cartas que vimos arriba — acotó Sakura muy seria —, no son las cartas que conocemos, esas cartas cambiaron de color y un aura oscura, al parecer las controlaba, y trataron de matarme.

— Eso es muy extraño, ¿Qué les habrá pasado? — pensaba igual de serio Kero.

De pronto, apareció Yukito.

— Sakura, Touya dijo que nos llevaras el almuerzo, pero veo que estas ocupada, yo los llevaré.

— No te preocupes Yukito, ya se los llevo — le dijo Sakura, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

De pronto, a Yukito le salieron alas, y se vio como un círculo de magia se formó en el suelo. Al ser envuelto por las alas, notaron como algo comenzaba a cambiar en él, y al abrirse estás, apareció un ser de traje y cabello blanco. Se veía muy misterioso.

Esto provocó que Ash se volviera a atorar con la comida, tomando nuevamente el vaso de jugo para aliviarse.

— ¡ ¿Cómo hizo eso?! — preguntó Ash recuperado, muy sorprendido.

— ¡ ¿Acaso eres mago o algo por el estilo?! — preguntó Misty igual de sorprendida.

— ¡Yue, ¿Qué haces aquí?! — preguntó Sakura, quién aparecía desde la cocina con las dos raciones.

— Escuche toda su conversación — dijo Yue muy serio —, sobre el extraño comportamiento de las cartas.

— Yue, ¿sabes que es lo que sucede? — le preguntó Kero muy serio.

— No lo sé con exactitud, pero desde hace un par días, he detectado energía maligna alrededor — acotó Yue.

— Veo que tú también la sentiste — dijo Kero mientras se acercaba al ser alado.

— Yo también la sentí — agregó Sakura —, pero era tan pequeña aquella presencia, que no le presté mucha atención.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que sintieron esa energía maligna? — preguntó muy intrigada Misty.

— Desde hace tres días — contestó Sakura.

— ¿Aquella energía la comenzaron a percibir desde la noche? — la pregunta de Gary, hizo que todos lo miraran con mucha preocupación.

— Así es… — contestó Kero, muy sorprendido por el conocimiento del joven — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— No solo en nuestra dimensión, sino tambien en otras que hemos visitado, han tenido el mismo patrón, fenómenos distintos sin explicación, desde desastres naturales, hasta el ataque de los soldados de la luz, y estoy muy seguro, que el ataque que sufriste Sakura, fue causado por esos sujetos.

— Es lo más seguro — dijo muy pensante y preocupada Misty.

— En estos momentos, su prioridad es buscar las cartas Sakura y volverlas a la normalidad — les señaló Yue —, sería muy peligroso si llegaran a atacar a personas inocentes, si intentaron atacar a Sakura, podrían hacer lo que sea con un desconocido.

— ¡Lo mejor será terminar de comer, e ir por las cartas! — exclamó algo desesperado Kero.

— ¡Entonces — comenzó a decir Ash, no sin antes terminar de comer muy rápido, dejando el plato limpio, y levantándose de la mesa con su mano derecha empuñada —, que esperamos, vámonos!

— ¡Si! — exclamaron los jóvenes al unísono, con mucho entusiasmo.

La segunda en terminar fue May, quien tenía la misma mala costumbre de Ash.

— ¡Vaya, que apetito tienen ustedes dos! — comentó muy nerviosa Sakura por el voraz apetito de los jóvenes.

— ¡Jejejeje! — los aludidos solo rieron con algo de pena, llevando su mano derecha a la nuca.

Una vez que terminado el almuerzo, el orden de la cocina, lavado de platos y cubiertos incluidos, prepararon sus cosas para partir por fin a la misión que les habían encomendado, buscar las cartas Sakura, y volver a Sinnoh con ellas. Pero al cruzar el acceso principal de la morada, se encontraron un lugar muy distinto al que recordaban. El ambiente era extraño, hasta en las murallas había caminos, parecía un laberinto, y de los enormes.

— No recuerdo que este lugar fuese así — comentó Ash muy sorprendido por el nuevo y extraño lugar.

— Seguramente se trata de la carta laberinto — les informó Kero —, esa carta creó este lugar.

— No queda otra más que seguir — dijo muy seria Sakura —. Por favor, no se pierdan, en una de las travesuras de esta carta, nos perdimos dentro de este laberinto.

Y así, el grupo comenzó la más curiosa excursión de sus vidas. Pero como en todo laberinto, debía haber una salida.

— ¿Y sabes cuál es la salida? — le preguntó Misty a Kero muy intrigada.

— La salida nunca está en el mismo lugar, si queremos salir, tendremos que buscar con mucho cuidado — le respondió Kero muy serio.

Pero de pronto, una densa neblina apareció de la nada.

— ¡Tengan cuidado — les advirtió Sakura —, debe ser la carta niebla, tomémonos de las manos para que no nos separemos!

— Si — asintió el grupo, supuestamente atendiendo a la recomendación de la chica.

Cuando Sakura se halló fuera de la neblina, notó que solo estaba con Ash, a quien tenía de la mano, y a Pikachu.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó Sakura preocupada, mirando a todos lados.

— Seguramente, tomamos caminos distintos por culpa de la neblina — le respondió Ash más tranquilo, como si hubiese pasado por eso muchas veces.

— Será mejor buscarlos — acotó Sakura muy preocupada —, al parecer las cartas están actuando dentro del laberinto.

— Si, vámonos — respondió el entrenador igual de preocupado, más por las palabras de Sakura.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del laberinto, se encontraban Dawn e Inuyasha.

— ¿Y los demás? — preguntaba Dawn, buscando a los demás por todos lados.

— Iré a investigar, quédate aquí — le pidió Inuyasha, dando un gran salto. La idea, era tener una vista panorámica.

— ¡Increíble, ese sí que es un salto! — Exclamó Dawn muy sorprendida, y quedando más sorprendida cuando notó que las murallas del laberinto subían hasta la altura dónde llego el híbrido —. Creo que no dejará hacer trampa — comentó la pelíazul desconcertada.

— Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé — refunfuñó Inuyasha, al tiempo que llegaba hasta tierra firme, por decirlo de alguna forma —, lo mejor será caminar.

— Si — le respondió Dawn ya más seria, y preocupada.

Mientras en otro lugar, estaban Misty y Gary.

— Por fin salimos de la neblina — celebró Misty, notando que tenía de la mano a Gary —. Gary, ¿y los demás? — preguntó la peli naranja mirando a todos lados.

— Se habrán perdido en la neblina — comentó muy serio, mientras tomaba una pokébola —. ¡Sal, Moltres! — Dejando salir al titán de fuego — Moltres, necesito que veas si encuentras a alguien — a lo que el Pokémon asintió, y emprendió vuelo, pero al segundo, las murallas también aumentaron a su altura, impidiendo la acción del ave.

— Creo que esa no fue una buena idea — comentó Misty desconcertada.

— ¡Déjalo Moltres, regresa! — regresó a su Pokémon resignado, mientras le daba la razón a Misty —. Y no, fue pésima — sólo suspiró, y dijo —. Lo mejor será caminar, a lo mejor nos encontramos con alguien en el camino.

— Si, tienes razón — le asintió Misty.

Y con May y Ed.

— Creo que nos separamos del grupo — comentó May muy preocupada, mirando a todos lados.

— Veamos si esto funciona — dijo Ed muy serio, mientras juntaba sus manos.

— ¿Vas a usar tu alquimia para salir de aquí? — Preguntó May muy curiosa —, ahora que recuerdo, la usaste para reparar las cosas que se rompieron en la casa de Sakura.

— Así es — le asintió muy orgulloso.

— Pero este lugar es mágico — decía May muy insegura — ¡¿Cómo hará la ciencia exacta para vencer a las fuerzas desconocidas de la magia?! — Exclamó May muy entusiasmada, usando sus dedos pulgares e índices para encuadrar a Ed — ¡¿Qué piensa usted, Edward Elric?! — la actuación de May desconcertó algo al alquimista, así que prefirió seguirle el juego.

— ¡Mi querida May — comenzó a decir de forma muy engreída —, no hay ciencia más grande que la alquimia, estas cosas mágicas son solo juego de niños! — Separó sus manos, y las puso en la muralla, con la idea de destruirla, pero no pasó nada — Que extraño… — alcanzó a decir, cuando notó como la muralla intentó golpearlo en la cabeza, por un pilar que salió de la nada, fallando por centímetros.

— Eso estuvo cerca — dijo May muy asustada —, si hubieses sido un poco más alto, estarías en el suelo.

— ¡A quien le dices enano! — le exclamó furioso Ed.

— No te dije enano…, exactamente… — dijo May muy contrariada — ¡Aún eres joven, te queda mucho por crecer! — le respondió muy optimista la coordinadora.

— ¡Es cierto, aún tengo 16 años, me queda mucho…! — pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡ ¿Tienes 16?! — Preguntó May muy sorprendida — Yo tengo 12, y casi te alcanzo… — mientras algo nerviosa miraba al joven —. Algo me dice que más de alguien te ha molestado por eso…

— ¡ ¿Quieres concentrarte?! — Le exclamó más furioso Ed — ¡El hombre crece hasta los 21 años, aún me queda mucho!

— Como digas, enano — May dijo algo desenfadada, cosa que enfadó aún más a Ed —. Es cierto — decía más seria May —, todo parece indicar que tendremos que buscar de forma normal la salida.

— Sera mejor irnos, a alguien encontraremos, mientras más rápido salgamos de este lugar, más rápido recuperaremos esas cartas — le dijo muy preocupado Ed.

— Entonces vámonos.

Y con Drew y Kagome.

— Veo que ya nos perdimos — comentó Kagome, mirando a todos lados muy preocupada.

— ¡Sal Masquerain! — Exclamó el peliverde, mientras sacaba a su Pokémon insecto — Masquerain, vuela alto y dinos si ves a alguien — el Pokémon asintió, y emprendió vuelo, claramente con los mismos resultados —. Creo que esa no fue una buena idea — dijo el coordinador algo molesto.

— Seguramente es un sistema de defensa, prohíbe hacer trampa — comentó Kagome.

— Entonces no nos queda de otra más que caminar — dijo Drew mientras devolvía a su Pokémon — ¡Masquerain, regresa! — Y volver su atención a la chica —, seguramente encontraremos a los demás en el camino.

— Eso espero — le dijo Kagome algo insegura.

Y, por último, Duplica y Kero.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Duplica, quién sólo miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

— Realmente no lo sé — comentó Kero —, este laberinto es muy difícil, y si no nos apresuramos, el laberinto cambiará su forma, se volverá aún más difícil.

— Entonces vámonos — concluyó Duplica comenzando a caminar.

Ash y los demás no podían haber tenido peor inicio, fueron encerrados por la carta laberinto, y ahora se encuentran separados ¿Podrán salir a tiempo del laberinto antes que cambien su forma?

Mientras tanto, en un aeropuerto cercano, un avión acababa de aterrizar, trayendo a un joven muy conocido por Sakura ¿De quién se tratará?

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, Red, Blue, Yellow, Taichi y Hikari, acababan de llegar en medio de una feroz batalla.

— Veo que aquí comenzaron la fiesta sin nosotros — comentó Red muy engreído — ¿Nos unimos chicos?

Al llegar al campo de batalla, se encontraron con unos seres muy peculiares que peleaban contra los guerreros de la luz; claramente, el desconocimiento de cómo vencerlos, era muy notable, ya que sus ataques no les causaban daño.

— ¡Pika, impactrueno, ya! — ordenó casi al acto Red a su Pikachu, impactando el poderoso ataque eléctrico a todos los seres oscuros.

— ¡Chuchu, tú también! — y siguiendo la misma tónica que con los otros seres, Yellow ordenó un segundo ataque eléctrico, acabando con los soldados de la luz por completo.

Los seres que, al parecer, llevaban luchando desde hace mucho, observaron muy sorprendidos como Red y Yellow, con sus Pikachu, habían derrotado con una enorme facilidad a esos seres.

— Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, no sabíamos cómo derrotarlos — agradeció el ser, por decirlo de alguna forma, de color azul.

— No te preocupes, para eso vinimos — le respondió Red —. Bueno, primero que nada, deja presentarme, soy Red, y ellos — tambien presentando a los demás —, son Taichi, Hikari, Blue y Yellow.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sonic, y los demás — tambien él mismo presentando a sus amigos, señalándolos — son Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream y Chesse.

— ¿Sabes por qué los atacaban esos seres? — preguntó Red muy directo.

— Buscaban las esmeraldas chaos — le respondió igual de directo y curioso Sonic.

— ¿Y que son las esmeraldas chaos? — preguntó Red muy intrigado.

— Las esmeraldas chaos son unas esmeraldas con un alto poder — comenzó a explicar Knuckles —, quien controle una de ellas, será muy poderoso, pero depende mucho de quien las utilice.

— Entonces esas son las esmeraldas que nos pidió Sakura — pensó Red —. Esos seres se hacen llamar los soldados de la luz — comenzó a explicar Red — quieren las esmeraldas para fines egoístas, de alguna forma se enteraron de ellas y por eso las quieren.

— Ya veo — comentó Sonic preocupado — ¿Y ustedes de donde son?

— Puede sonar raro — comenzó a explicar Red muy nervioso —, pero somos de otra dimensión, nos mandaron a buscar las esmeraldas chaos para derrotar a esos seres — y algo agobiado, sólo hizo una reverencia, y dijo — ¡¿Nos prestarían las esmeraldas por favor?! — lo que provocó que todos imitaran al joven entrenador.

— ¿Knuckles, que dices? — le preguntó Sonic al ser rojo, confiando al parecer, en las palabras del joven.

— ¡Por supuesto que no — les contestó muy gruñón Knuckles —, las esmeraldas deben mantenerse con la esmeralda madre, y no deben salir de ese lugar!

— Ya veo — contestó Red muy contrariado, buscando una respuesta en sus amigos — ¿Chicos, que hacemos?

— Si no nos prestan las esmeraldas, esos seres volverán por ellas — les dijo Blue algo desesperada —, si las obtienen, será nuestro fin.

— Si quieren nos pueden acompañar — ahora dijo Yellow, algo más tranquila, intentando transar —, es más, también necesitamos su ayuda, solo ustedes saben manejar esas esmeraldas.

Y sabían que era la verdad, el sólo hecho que estuvieran en ese lugar las esmeraldas chaos, significaba que los soldados de la luz seguirían su ataque, y no podían defender para siempre esos objetos tan importantes.

— Está bien, síganme — accedió Knuckles algo molestó, más por las concisas y reales palabras de los jóvenes.

Y de esa forma, Knuckles dirigió a todo el grupo hasta las montañas más altas del lugar ¿Tanto poder tendrían esas esmeraldas que son tan codiciadas?

* * *

...

* * *

Nuestros separados amigos seguían recorriendo el laberinto, con la esperanza de reencontrarse, sin saber que cada pareja estaba metida en sus propios problemas; Dawn e Inuyasha de la nada se quedaron dormidos; Gary y Misty enfrentados a sus clones, literalmente; Drew y Kagome atrapados en una sala con muchas puertas, cerradas con llave; y Duplica y Kerberos, atrapados en una tormenta de nieve.

Mientras tanto, Ash y Sakura iban muy tranquilos de la vida caminando, sin saber que les esperaba unos metros más adelante.

— ¿De dónde salió ese ser pequeño? — preguntó Ash muy extrañado por una especie de ser mágico muy pequeño que apareció de la nada.

— Creo que es la carta pequeña — respondió Sakura muy tranquila.

De pronto, notaron como aquel ser comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, saltando hasta la cabeza de ambos, y retirándose muy tranquilo del lugar.

— Que ser más extraño — comentó Ash despreocupado, sólo llamando a su curiosidad —. Bueno, será mejor seguir.

— ¡No creo que debas relajarte ahora Ash — le comentó Sakura aterrada, mirándolo a los ojos —, mejor preocúpate de lo que nos hizo esa carta!

— Relájate Sakura — le dijo Ash muy tranquilo — ¿Qué podría pasar? — De pronto, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro — no molestes Pikachu — pero la insistencia de quien lo llamaba, era más fuerte, por lo que el mal genio del entrenador, se llevó el triunfo, mirando tras él — ¡te dije que te dejaras Pika…! — Pero el mal genio, se transformó en asombro y sorpresa — ¡ ¿Qué te pasó Pikachu, como te hiciste tan grande?!

— No es que él se haya hecho grande — comentó muy desconcertada Sakura — nosotros nos achicamos.

— ¡ ¿Qué…?! — gritó Ash aún más asombrado, y asustado.

— ¡Creo que ya nos metimos en problemas! — comentó muy preocupada y agobiada Sakura.

— ¡¿Y hay alguna forma de volver a la normalidad?! — preguntó Ash algo desesperado.

— Si la hay — le respondió Sakura con seguridad —, volver a la carta pequeña a su forma original, o encontrar a la carta grande.

— ¡Entonces busquémosla rápido, si nos quedamos así, quedaremos atrapados aquí para siempre! — Sakura solo asintió, y siguió al joven.

Así, Ash y Sakura comenzaron su carrera, en búsqueda de una solución para volver a la normalidad, siendo seguidos por Pikachu, quién los pasó sólo caminando rápido. La situación los hizo parecer ridículos, perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Jejejeje! — rio Ash torpemente — Pikachu, ¿nos llevas? — El Pokémon asintió, emitiendo un gruñido algo agudo, provocando que los jóvenes se taparan los oídos — ¡Sólo dime qué si con un gesto! — gritó algo molestó por el ruido, por lo que el Pokémon sólo asintió algo nervioso.

De pronto, el laberinto comenzó a cambiar, reconstruyendo una pista llena de túneles y escaleras.

— ¡Ay no — exclamó muy preocupada Sakura —, ahora sí que no encontraremos la salida!

— ¿Y ese árbol? — le preguntó Ash, indicando a lo que parecía el centro del laberinto.

— Debe ser la carta árbol.

— Vamos allá entonces — decía Ash mientras montaba a Pikachu —, seguro que todos verán el árbol e irán para allá.

— Tienes razón.

— Sube Sakura, no tenemos tiempo que perder — le pidió el entrenador, extendiendo una mano para ayudar a subir a Sakura, quién apenas al subir, se abrazó fuertemente de la cintura del entrenador — ¡Pikachu, a la carga!

Y así, Sakura y Ash arriba de Pikachu, partieron en dirección al árbol.

Mientras tanto, Dawn e Inuyasha despertaban de su largo letargo.

— ¡Ah… — Dawn fue la primera en despertar, dando un gran bostezo —, que bien dormí!

— ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! — preguntó Inuyasha, quién despertó segundo, mirando el cambio del ambiente.

— Al parecer, el laberinto va cambiando a medida que pasa el tiempo — concluyó Dawn con seguridad —, y al parecer, el nivel de dificultad aumenta.

— Mira, hay un árbol en ese punto — indicó Inuyasha, al parecer, al mismo árbol que vio Ash —, seguro que todos se reunirán en ese punto

— Tienes razón — Dawn tomó una pokébola, y llamó a uno de sus Pokémon — ¡Sal, Latios! — Saliendo al acto el Pokémon eón, subiendo a él — Sube, vámonos.

— No te preocupes por mí — le dijo muy engreído el híbrido —, a ver si puedes seguir mi ritmo.

— Como digas — respondió algo desconcertada la coordinadora.

Mientras tanto, Misty y Gary tenían sus propios problemas, ya que sus clones no los dejaban avanzar, literalmente.

— ¡Ya déjennos pasar! — exclamó furiosa Misty, queriendo pasar o matar a su clon, sin resultados.

— No te desesperes — le pidió algo nervioso Gary —, creo que tengo una solución a esto — mientras tomaba una pokébola, lanzándola — ¡Sal, Arcanine! — Al salir el Pokémon canino, Gary subió al lomo de este — ¡Misty, sube!

— De acuerdo — aceptó la peli naranja, sin entender que quería hacer el investigador — ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

— ¡Arcanine, lanzallamas ahora! — el Pokémon canino ejecutó su lanzallamas contra las copias, provocando que estás se convirtieran en un único espejo — ¡Ahora, velocidad extrema! — Y al segundo, atravesó el camino esquivando el espejo a una gran velocidad, al parecer, evitando que los volviera a copiar — ¡Bien, salimos!

Una vez liberados de la trampa del espejo, Gary notó que Misty lo tenía firmemente abrazado por la cintura, al parecer, por la velocidad que había tomado Arcanine, lo cual incomodó algo a Gary.

— Misty… — el joven nombró muy nervioso y sonrojado a la joven.

— ¡Lo siento Gary, no fue mi intención! — dijo Misty, dándose cuenta de lo muy apegada que estaba abrazada a Gary, tambien sonrojada.

— No te preocupes — le respondió con algo de pena, pero agradado por el momento de confianza.

— Bueno, yo… — comenzó a decir apenada, desviando la mirada hacia un costado, dándose cuenta del mismo punto que los demás — ¡Mira Gary, hay un árbol gigante!

— Es verdad — comentó Gary algo asombrado — ¡Lo más seguro es que todos se reunirán en ese punto!

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Misty algo curiosa.

— Porque es un punto que llama mucho la atención, sino — decía algo nervioso a la peli naranja —, no te hubieras dado cuenta del árbol.

— No sé si tomarlo como un halago o un insulto — dijo de reojo muy molesta Misty.

— ¡Jejejeje! — Rio muy asustado el investigador — ¡mejor vámonos!

El verdadero lío, era el que tenía Kagome y Drew, después de entrar a una sala del laberinto, donde quedaron encerrados; ciertamente había muchas puertas, pero todas parecían estar con cerrojo.

— ¡Rayos — comenzó a exclamar Drew muy enojado —, ¿no habrá alguna salida?!

— ¡No te desesperes — le pidió Kagome muy preocupada —, tenemos que seguir buscando una salida! — le pedía, mientras miraba con mucha atención todo el lugar, con minucioso detalle — ¡Creo que encontré algo, Drew! — Exclamó la joven, dirigiéndose hasta una zona de la muralla, la cual tenía una pequeña grieta —. Tal vez sea una puerta secreta, ¡ayúdame!

— Espero que lo sea — contestó Drew muy frustrado, comenzando a ayudar a Kagome a empujar con todas sus fuerzas los dos la supuesta salida, sin resultados satisfactorios.

— Si quiera cede — comentó Kagome frustrada.

— Déjame probar algo, apartarte por favor Kagome — Drew tomó una de sus pokébolas — ¡Sal, Flygon! — dejando salir a su Pokémon dragón — ¿Flygon, logras ver la grieta? — preguntaba indicando el punto de la grieta, asintiendo el Pokémon — necesito que embistas en ese punto — a lo que el Pokémon sólo se lanzó a embestir tal punto, dejando a la vista una puerta secreta — ¡Perfecto, ya vámonos de este lugar! — y sin mucha demora, los dos jóvenes salieron de tan terrible cuarto.

Una vez afuera, notaron como el laberinto había cambiado, al parecer, durante su estadía en el cuarto cerrado.

— ¡Vaya, el laberinto cambio por completo — exclamó Kagome muy sorprendida —, se ve más difícil!

— ¡Kagome, mira ese árbol! — exclamó el peliverde, indicando al árbol que se encontraba en el lugar.

— ¿Qué hace un árbol en este lugar?

— No lo sé, pero seguro que ahí se van a reunir todos, es el mejor punto de referencia en este caótico lugar — comentó Drew mientras subía a la espalda de Flygon, y le ofrecía la mano a Kagome —, con Flygon llegaremos más rápido.

— Tienes razón, vámonos.

Y, por último, Duplica y Kero, quienes estaban…

— ¡Que frio hace en este lugar! — comentó Duplica, cruzada de brazos para intentar mantener el calor.

— De seguro es la carta de la nieve — comentó Kero, aguantando mejor la tempestad.

— ¡Mira, un árbol! — intentó indicar la imitadora, a lo que parecía un camino recto.

— Es la carta árbol, veo que también se activó.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos para allá? — le propuso Duplica, volviendo a abrazarse —, puede que todos vayan a reunirse ahí.

— ¿Tú lo crees, Duplica? — Le preguntó Kero no muy seguro —, es la mejor idea que tenemos por el momento, sólo espero que todos piensen igual — de pronto, la joven observó como el pequeñito ser comenzó a ser cubierto por sus, antes pequeñas, ahora enormes alas, dejando verse un ser muy parecido a un tigre —. Sube arriba mío, así llegaremos antes.

— ¡Increíble — exclamó Duplica muy sorprendida —, cambiaste completamente! — Mientras lo observaba con detenimiento — ¡¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes?!

— Bueno… — comenzó a responder algo nervioso Kerberos — ¡Jejejeje, bueno…, es que no se me ocurrió!

— No puedo creerlo — comentó de reojo la peliverde —, eres un guardián, y no se te ocurren ideas — la joven subió al lomo de Kerberos muy sería —. Vámonos.

Mientras tanto, sin que los encerrados se enteraran del exterior, un joven de la misma edad de Sakura, llegaba a las afueras de su casa, no encontrándose exactamente lo que él esperaba; el lugar había sido acordonado por la policía, mientras muchas personas miraban el extraño lugar, más por curiosidad. El joven intentó ingresar al área acordonada, pero fue detenido automáticamente por la fuerza policial.

— Lo siento joven, pero no puede pasar — le dijo uno de los policías, deteniendo de golpe al joven.

— ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! — preguntó el joven de cabellos castaños, muy preocupado por la situación.

— No lo sabemos, según los testigos, una fuerte ráfaga de viento se dejó correr, y de la nada apareció esa cosa.

— ¡Li, por aquí! — llamó la joven Tomoyo, quién estaba completamente separada de todos; se notaban lágrimas de preocupación en su rostro.

— ¡Daidouji, ¿qué paso aquí?! — preguntó aún más preocupado el joven Li.

— ¡Sakura está atrapada en el laberinto! — exclamó desesperada la joven.

— ¡Maldición, llegué tarde! — exclamó furioso más consigo mismo el joven Li.

— ¿Acaso sabes algo de lo que sucede? — preguntó Tomoyo muy intrigada ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar Li?

— ¿Hiragizawa no llamó a Sakura?

— No — dijo negando, muy asustada después de todos los hechos —, ¿acaso él sabe que sucede?

— Si — dijo el joven Li muy serio —, y por lo mismo vine lo más rápido que pude, me llamó hace tres días…

 _ **Hace tres días.**_

 _Como todos los días, Li Shaoran se encontraba entrenando, tanto física como mentalmente, pero el timbre del teléfono interrumpió sus rutinas._

 _— Hola, habla Li Shaoran._

 _— Li, que bueno que eres tu — le hablo una voz muy pasiva, pero misteriosa, muy conocida para el joven — ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _— Hiragizawa, ¿para qué llamas?_

 _— Hoy he recibido a alguien que me dijo que tuvieran mucho cuidado con las cartas Sakura — dijo Eriol, mucho más serio que de costumbre._

 _— ¿Y quién era ese tipo? — preguntó Li muy preocupado._

 _— No lo sé, no me dio su identidad — contestó con un tono de voz muy extraño —. Tengo que pedirte por favor que vayas lo más rápido posible con Sakura, tengo un mal presentimiento de las palabras que me dijo aquel joven, sólo espero que llegues a tiempo a avisarle a Sakura sobre esto._

 _— ¿Y por qué no se lo dices a ella? — Preguntó muy extrañado Li —, tienes el número de Sakura, con un llamado sería suficiente._

 _— Lo he intentado, pero nadie contesta el teléfono, además, sería muy peligroso que se lo dijese de esta forma._

 _— De acuerdo — dijo Li aún más preocupado —, en dos días parto, aún tengo algunas cosas que arreglar aquí._

 _— De acuerdo, cuento contigo, y por favor cuídense._

 _— No te preocupes, adiós — y Li colgó el teléfono —. Será mejor terminar de entrenar y comenzar a arreglar todo para el viaje._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

— Que extraño — comentó Tomoyo muy pensante.

— ¿Qué es extraño Daidouji?

— Sakura ha estado en la casa por estos tres días, y no ha recibido ninguna llamada.

— ¡¿Me lo dices en serio?! — preguntó muy sorprendido Li.

— ¡Por supuesto! — le respondió igual de sorprendida Tomoyo ¿Por qué no habría recibido ninguna llamada de Eriol? Tomaron un momento de silencio para analizar la situación, o al menos esa era la idea.

— ¡Tengo que entrar a ese lugar, tengo que sacar a Sakura! — exclamó desesperado Li, tomando su espada, queriendo entrar a toda costa.

— ¡No, quédate aquí — le exclamó Tomoyo más tranquila —, sólo conseguirás que tú también te pierdas! — Y mucho más serena, le dijo — ella va a estar bien, ya no es tan débil comparado a la última vez que se vieron, además, está bien acompañada.

— ¿Bien acompañada? — preguntó muy intrigado Li.

— Si — le respondió con una sonrisa, más para la tranquilidad del joven —, Ash y los demás se encargarán que no le pase nada malo.

— ¿Y quién es Ash?

— Verás… — Tomoyo comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido desde la llegada del grupo de Ash, la revelación de las cartas, y el inicio del incidente.

— Ya veo — dijo ya más tranquilo Li — ¿Crees que estarán todos bien?

— Ya verás que sí, sólo podemos esperar.

— En verdad está en buenas manos — pensó mucho más tranquilo, pero con cierta preocupación —, espero que se cuiden.

* * *

...

* * *

Después de una larga caminata, el equipo de Red y Sonic llegaron a una especie de ruinas de un templo.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — preguntó Taichi muy extrañado por el antiguo templo.

— Este es el templo de la esmeralda madre — contestó Knuckles, mientras se detenía frente a una especie de altar.

— Y esa es la esmeralda madre, al menos eso creo — comentó Red indicando la gran esmeralda —, y si no me equivoco — acercándose a uno de los pilares alrededor de la esmeralda madre —, por los huecos que hay aquí, deben ser los tótems de las esmeraldas chaos, ¿verdad?

— Exacto — comenzó a explicar Knuckles —, la esmeralda madre fue creada para el bien de los seres vivos del mundo, pero hubo muchos con gran sed de poder que intentaron apoderarse del poder de ella, esto provocó que la misma esmeralda madre creará las esmeraldas guardianas, o esmeraldas chaos como todos las conocen, pero esto provocó que la codicia por ellas aumentara, pero gracias a nosotros, estas esmeraldas aún continúan aquí.

— Ya veo — comentó Red intentando comprender la situación —, deben de tener mucho poder esas esmeraldas.

— Con solo una, puedes aumentar tu poder de forma significativa — le respondió Sonic —, pero si tienes las siete, puedes obtener un poder sorprendente e ilimitado.

— Esa debe ser la razón de por que quieran las esmeraldas — acotó Blue —, usar su enorme poder.

— Chicos, les tengo una consulta — preguntó Tails, aún muy intrigado.

— ¿Que sucede? — preguntó Red muy curioso.

— ¿Cómo fue que pudieron derrotar a esos seres? — La pregunta provocó que todos los seres que vivían en esa dimensión, miraran a los foráneos —, por más que los atacábamos, no podíamos contra ellos, pero ustedes los derrotaron en cosa de segundos.

— Veras… — comenzó a decir Red, explicando la forma de derrotar a los soldados de la luz.

— ¡Ya veo — dijo ya más confiado Sonic —, para la próxima, no tendrán oportunidad!

— ¡Eso es lo que piensas, pero lo siento, aquí se les acabó su racha de buena suerte! — se escuchó la voz de dos chicas en el aire.

— ¡Maldición, aquí vienen más! — Exclamó Red muy molestó, dirigiendo la vista al lugar donde venía la voz, encontrando a dos chicas — ¡ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

— Soy Gem.

— Y yo Nis.

— ¡Y somos las hermosas generales de los soldados de la luz, y esas preciosas gemas, serán de nosotras!

— Bueno, lo de hermosas no se los niego, pero — dijo Red con tono desafiante —, ¡no se llevarán las esmeraldas chaos!

Y como lo dijo Red, en verdad eran hermosas, Gem vestía una prenda muy provocativa de color blanco, solo le tapaba lo que tenía que tapar, cabello blanco y ojos blancos; Nis era igual a Gem, solo que su vestimenta, ojos y cabello eran negros.

— ¡Solo espero que no se te olvide que es el enemigo! — le regañó Hikari, algo molesta por el comentario de Red.

— ¡No te preocupes, ya lo sé! — le recordó el entrenador muy seguro de sí mismo.

— ¡Entonces, nos entregaran las esmeraldas…! — comenzó a preguntar Gem.

— ¡ ¿…por las buenas o por las malas?! — completó Nis.

— ¡Lo siento chicas, pero si las quieren, tendrán que pelear por ellas! — les advirtió Sonic.

— ¡Entonces será como tú digas! — dijo Gem, iniciando el primer ataque contra el erizo.

— ¡No creas que será sencillo! — respondió Sonic, formando un ataque con su cuerpo, el cual parecía girar en su propio eje muy rápido, y gracias a la fuerza cinética acumulada, se impulsó con su, al parecer, Spindash contra Gem, haciendo que la guerrera de la luz retrocediera, y con el mismo impulso de ataque, realizó un ataque frontal — ¡ será mejor que se vayan, no obtendrán las esmeraldas!

— ¡Eso es lo que crees! — esta vez exclamó Nis, quien con mucha velocidad avanzó hasta Sonic, asestando una fuerte patada, enviando al erizo contra el suelo.

— Estoy en desventaja por cantidad y poder — pensó Sonic muy preocupado por como planeaban llevar la batalla —, creo que estoy en problemas.

— ¡Sonic, toma! — le gritó Tails, lanzándole una de las esmeraldas chaos.

— ¡Gracias Tails! — Le exclamó Sonic — Comencemos — mientras comenzaba a concentrar la energía de la esmeralda en el — ¡Control Chaos! — Y volviendo a realizar su Spindash está vez con mayor velocidad, al parecer, gracias a la esmeralda, logrando golpear a las dos gemelas — ¡ ¿Qué les pareció eso?!

— ¡Vaya, nos sorprendiste, pero…! — decía Gem recomponiéndose del golpe.

— ¡…aun te falta mucho para derrotarnos! — completó Nis, mientras también se recomponía, comenzando a moverse las dos a gran velocidad, confundiendo al erizo.

— ¡Creo que va a necesitar ayuda! — Dijo muy preocupado Red, mientras tomaba una de sus pokébolas — ¡Ve, Vee! — apareciendo Vee, el nombre de su Espeon.

— ¡Mira hermana, tenemos otro juguete más — comentó sarcásticamente Gem —, ¿con cuál te quedas?!

— ¡Yo me quedo con el erizo azul, tu quédate con el otro! — igual de sarcástica, contestó Nis.

— ¡Está bien! — contestó bastante conforme Gem, iniciando su ataque contra Espeon.

— ¡Se necesitan de dos para derrotarlos — exclamó urgente Red —, necesitamos que nos ayuden!

— ¡Yo te ayudo, Red! — exclamó muy entusiasmada Amy.

— ¿No vas a ayudar a Sonic? — preguntó Cream muy extrañada por la decisión de su amiga.

— Claro que no — decía Amy, mientras tomaba de un brazo a Knuckles —, ¡tú lo ayudarás!

— ¡ ¿Yo?! — Exclamó muy sorprendido el echidna, sin darle tiempo a alguna reacción, notando como simplemente, Amy lo había empujado en donde estaba el erizo —, ¡está bien, está bien, no era necesario que hicieras eso! — contestó algo molestó por la acción — ¿Estás listo?

— ¡Desde luego, comencemos! — contestó Sonic muy entusiasmado.

— ¡Cuento contigo, Amy! — exclamó igual de entusiasmado Red a su, ahora compañera.

— ¡Tu sólo concéntrate en atacarlo, yo me encargo del resto! — dijo Amy con el mismo entusiasmo, sacando un martillo de… Quién sabe dónde… — ¡Bien, comencemos!

— ¡¿Y nosotros Red?! — preguntó Blue, muy curiosa.

— Si no podemos continuar, ustedes nos relevaran — dijo Red enfocado en Nis.

— Excelente idea, cuando estén cansadas, nosotros le daremos el golpe final — dijo con mucho entusiasmo Tails.

—En teoría suena un plan perfecto, pero no creo que podamos derrotarlas tan fácil — comentó Blue muy seria.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó muy intrigado Tails.

— Cuando peleamos por primera vez contra los generales de la luz, nos costó mucho trabajo derrotar a uno solo, pero ahora son dos, además, no creo que derrotando a una sola ganemos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Taichi muy preocupado.

— No lo sé — comentó preocupada de sus propias palabras Blue —, espero que no sea cierto.

De esa forma, comenzó la batalla del equipo de Red y Sonic, contra las hermanas Gem y Nis. Pero las palabras de Blue, sólo intranquilizo al equipo. ¿En verdad no bastaría con derrotar a una sola?

Veamos cómo está la situación, el grupo de Ash se separó en un laberinto creado por una de las cartas Sakura, y se han dividido en seis parejas; por el momento, salir de ahí se ha convertido en un verdadero desafió, y para empeorar la situación, el nivel de dificultad del laberinto aumentó. Por suerte, en lo que parecía el centro del laberinto, apareció un árbol de grandes dimensiones, a lo que todos, por inercia, tomaron la decisión de dirigirse al punto más predominante del laberinto. El grupo de Red llegó a la dimensión donde vive Sonic, donde tienen que buscar las esmeraldas chaos, pero unas hermosas gemelas, llamadas Gem y Nis, generales de los soldados de la luz, llegaron a robarlas, y en estos instantes, está por comenzar una gran batalla. ¿Lograra el equipo de Ash volver a reunirse y salir de ese laberinto? ¿Quién fue el que le informó de las cartas a Eriol, y por qué no dio su identidad? ¿Habrá sido Satoshi? ¿Podrán Sonic, Knuckles, Amy y Red derrotar a las gemelas Gem y Nis? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Hola a todos, lamento haber dejado el saludo al último, pero en vista que dejé todo tal cual... aún, los deje disfrutar del capítulo. Sobre el tema de los shipping, que se que son sabrosos para todos, de a poco se fijaran la importancia que tendrán en la historia, en el camino lo sabrán. Además, me puse a analizar, y a lamentar, como me hubiese gustado que en lugar de Duplica, hubiese puesto a Serena, pero para suerte de unos, y mala suerte de otros, aún no existía en la vida de Ash y los demas, ni siquiera Iris... Bueno, como todos los sabados, pongo un nuevo capítulo, y personalmente, creo que les va a gustar este arco. Saludos a todos!


	19. Un cariño secreto La aparición de los s

**Capítulo 19: "Un cariño secreto. La aparición de los súper guerreros"**

— ¡Vee, ataque de estrellas! — ordenó sin demora Red a su Espeon, concentrando su energía en una lluvia de estrellas, las cuales dieron en el blanco.

— ¡Toma esto! — exclamó con muy molesta Amy, corriendo contra Nis para atacarla, quién esquivó con facilidad el primer intento de ataque combinado — ¡regresa aquí! — en su desesperación, Amy comenzó a perseguirla, intentando atinar algún ataque, sin éxito alguno.

— ¡Esto es en serio, ¿verdad?! — dijo Nis algo sarcástica, pero molesta a la vez — ¡Si es así, creo que es mi turno! — moviéndose rápidamente contra la joven erizo, asestando un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para estrellarla contra el Espeon de Red — ¡esto es muy fácil, creo que conseguir las esmeraldas será demasiado sencillo!

— ¡Vee, Amy, ¿están bien?! — les preguntó Red muy preocupado.

— ¡ Si…, eso no fue nada… — respondió mucho más molesta Amy, recomponiéndose —, recién estamos comenzando, ¿no es así amigo?! — le preguntó al Espeon, quién al terminar de recomponerse le asintió, dando a entender que los dos estaban bien.

— Veo que ustedes no se rinden — les dijo Nis de forma muy despectiva —. Está bien, si lo que quieren es más castigo, entonces lo tendrán — mientras preparaba su ataque.

Mientras tanto, Sonic y Knuckles tenían una fuerte batalla contra Gem; la ventaja se veía para Gem, quién tenía acorralado a ambos guerreros, presumiendo de dos factores que tenía a su favor, velocidad y poder.

— ¡Si continuamos así…, no saldremos vivos…! — exclamó muy agitado Sonic.

— Tendremos que utilizar el poder de las esmeraldas…, no tenemos otra opción… — igual de agotado, Knuckles propuso de forma desesperada — ¡Tails, las esmeraldas!

— ¡De acuerdo! — exclamó Tails, quién rápidamente le lanzó una de las esmeraldas al echidna.

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó muy entusiasmado Knuckles.

— ¡Por supuesto! — respondió igual de entusiasmado Sonic.

— ¡Control chaos! — exclamaron los dos al unísono.

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a concentrar la energía que emanaban las esmeraldas, y al cabo de los segundos, lograron domar aquella energía pura.

— ¡Espero que esta vez lo hagan más interesante! — comentó sarcásticamente Gem, quién observaba como Sonic y Knuckles se acercaban a atacarla, más rápido de lo que tenía en mente, y con más fuerza de lo que pudo haber imaginado — ¡ ¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

— ¡Querías algo interesante, bueno, ya lo tienes! — ahora era Knuckles quién respondía de forma sarcástica.

— Si, tienes razón, creo que esto si irá en serio — dijo más entusiasmada Gem, comenzando a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía, hasta cubrirse con un aura de color blanco — ¡Comencemos!

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, en una base aérea, un científico, dos robots asistentes, una mujer vampiro y un erizo de color negro, muy preocupados por algo en específico, se dirigían al campo de batalla. ¿A que irían a ese lugar?

— ¡ ¿Crees que llegarás a tiempo antes que roben las esmeraldas?! — preguntó la chica vampiro, algo molesta por el secretismo del erizo oscuro.

— No lo sé — respondió muy pensante —, pero algo me dice que, si no llegamos rápido, algo horrible ocurrirá.

— ¡Eso me lo vienes diciendo de hace mucho, pero no me dices que es! — respondió aún más enojada la chica, como si sólo le hubiesen respondido a cada rato lo mismo.

— Lo único que te puedo decir Rouge, es que estoy seguro que quieren robar las esmeraldas para eso.

— ¿Y a ti desde cuando te dio por ser tan bueno Shadow? — preguntó Rouge muy extrañada por la actitud de su compañero.

— Eso no te interesa — respondió cortante Shadow para retirarse.

— ¡Vaya, que carácter! — dijo Rouge mientras lo veía muy desconcertada.

¿Qué estaría ocultando Shadow? ¿Alguien le habrá contado algo?

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Ash y los demás…

Nuestros amigos aún siguen intentando salir del laberinto; todos tenían una idea en común, reunirse en el árbol que había dentro de este.

Duplica y Kero aún continuaba dentro de la tormenta de nieve, lo cual ya los tenía bastante cansados.

— ¿No puedes hacer algo para que termine esta tormenta de nieve? — preguntó Duplica, ya agotada de soportar el frío.

— Creo que tengo algo en mente — dijo Kerberos muy pensante, e inseguro —, podría funcionar, pero no estoy seguro.

— ¡No importa, peor es nada! — le gritó desesperada la peliverde.

— De acuerdo, pero tendrás que bajar primero — comenzó a explicar —, necesito mucha energía para esto, y si no tengo éxito, podría ser muy peligroso que estés arriba mío.

— Esta bien — Kerberos bajo hasta el suelo, y después que Duplica bajó, este volvió a los cielos.

— ¡Comencemos! — desde las patas del felino alado, se formó un circulo de magia, desde donde comenzó a salir mucho fuego, provocando que el ambiente pasara de un lugar frio, a uno muy caluroso.

— ¡Vamos Kero, tu puedes! — exclamaba con muchos ánimos Duplica, al ver como el plan de Kerberos funcionaba.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la tormenta blanca amainó, al igual que la magia, notándose en como el círculo de magia de Kerberos desaparecía, descendiendo mientras era envuelto nuevamente por sus alas, descubriéndose nuevamente al pequeño ser.

— ¡Oye, ¿estás bien?! — preguntó Duplica muy preocupada, recibiéndolo en sus brazos, recibiendo de respuesta ronquidos —. Sólo está dormido — dijo más tranquila, soltando un suspiro de alivio — ¡Muchas gracias Kero, yo me encargo del resto! — le celebró, mientras se daba cuenta que solo un problema había sido solucionado — ¿Y ahora como haré para llegar rápido al árbol? — dijo muy pensante, recordando que ella tenía a alguien que podía ayudarla — ¡Es cierto! — exclamó de golpe, tomando una de sus pokébolas — ¡Lugia, yo te elijo! — dejando aparecer al Pokémon de los mares — ¡Lugia, necesito que me ayudes!

— Dime Duplica, ¿que necesitas? — preguntó telepáticamente Lugia.

— Necesito que nos lleves a ese árbol — explicaba la peliverde, indicando el "punto general de reunión" —, pero normalmente.

— ¿Normalmente? — preguntó Lugia confundido por tan extraña forma de ordenar el acto.

— Estamos en un laberinto mágico, Kero me dijo que, si hacíamos trampa, el laberinto lo sabría, y creo que usar la tele transportación es hacer trampa, y no quiero terminar en cualquier lugar.

— Comprendo la situación — dijo Lugia mientras bajaba a la altura del suelo —. Sube, iré lo más rápido que podamos.

— Muchas gracias.

Mientras tanto, Drew y Kagome volaban arriba de Flygon en misma dirección.

— Drew, te tengo una pregunta — preguntó entre curiosa y molesta Kagome.

— Dime — dijo Drew algo nervioso por el extraño tono de voz de su acompañante.

— ¿Por qué no eres sincero con tus sentimientos?

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! — preguntó Drew mirando a Kagome.

— ¡Me refiero a May, ¿a quién más?! — le preguntó enfadada.

— No sé a qué te refieres — le trató de hacer indiferente Drew, notándose los nervios en sus palabras.

— ¡Vamos, cuando les pregunte, "¿Cómo estaba la pareja de tortolos?", te pusiste rojo como un tomate y muy nervioso!

— ¡Cualquiera se pondría así con un comentario como ese! — intentó defenderse Drew con un buen argumento, poco apoyado por el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Sólo te voy a decir una cosa! — Kagome le dijo resignada.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Drew muy intrigado.

— Si no te apuras, May se le va a declarar a Ash, y no habrá marcha atrás.

— ¡Eso jamás va a ocurrir! — le contestó Drew, muy orgulloso y seguro.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan orgulloso? — pensó furiosa Kagome.

— ¡Eso es verdad, si no me apuro, Ash me la va a quitar! — pensó Drew, demostrando sus verdaderas emociones; inseguridad.

Mientras con Misty y Gary.

Arcanine continuaba corriendo a una gran velocidad. A Gary no le era problema, pero a Misty…

— ¡Misty, ¿no te gusta la velocidad?! — preguntó Gary muy apenado.

— ¡¿Por qué me lo preguntas?! — le preguntó Misty muy asustada.

— Porque estas muy apegada a mí, agarrándote de mí camisa — y ciertamente, la peli naranja estaba apegada con todo su cuerpo, firmemente abrazada a la cintura del joven, agarrando la camisa con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Lo siento Gary! — exclamó muy sonrojada Misty, recién percatándose de su posición — La verdad es que no me gusta mucho la velocidad — dijo muy apenada, soltando al joven.

Para mala suerte de Misty, por un mal movimiento de Arcanine, quién sólo estaba concentrado en buscar el camino correcto, cayó del Pokémon canino.

— ¡Arcanine, media vuelta y al suelo! — el Pokémon rápidamente dio media vuelta, y se deslizó por el piso, y usando su propio impulso, Gary se lanzó para evitar que Misty se estrellara en el suelo, quedando la peli naranja arriba del joven, cara a cara — Misty, ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Gary muy preocupado.

— Si, gracias Gary — contestó aún algo asustada Misty.

El momento peligroso que sufrió Misty, no hizo reaccionar al acto a los dos por la insinuante posición en la que ambos estaban. Gary seguía en el suelo, y Misty arriba de él; por un largo rato, se quedaron mirando a los ojos, sin decir nada, sólo se veía que estaban sonrojados.

— ¡¿Qué me pasa?! — comenzó a pensar Misty muy confundida — Esto no está bien, ¿o sí? — la verdad, para ella al menos, conocía a Gary mejor de lo que creía, y existía la posibilidad que lo viera como hombre, sentimentalmente — ¡Ah…, ya no sé nada — se dijo desesperada —, eres una tonta Misty, no te puede estar pasando esto, no te puedes sentir atraída por Gary!

— Misty es muy bonita — pensaba Gary para si —, no me había dado cuenta antes de eso, pero Dawn… — volvió su mirada a los ojos de Misty, y volvió sus pensamientos a la peli naranja —, pero en estos instantes, Misty está a mi lado — y de la nada, comenzó a analizar sus palabras — ¡No puedo creerlo, creo que me gusta Misty!

La situación era demasiado íntima, por alguna razón se sentían bien estar uno al lado del otro. Misty comenzó a ver a Gary como hombre, y viceversa. La situación provocó que sus rostros comenzaran a acercarse, ¿con clara intención de besarse?, pero antes de comenzar el acto culmine, un ladrido de Arcanine los volvió a la realidad. El susto provocó que se separaran de golpe, muy nerviosos.

— ¡Lo siento Gary, yo no quise…! — comenzó a excusarse muy apenada Misty, muy sonrojada.

— ¡No te preocupes, ¿estás bien?! — preguntó Gary en exactamente mismo estado.

— ¡Si, gracias… — respondió casi tartamudeando la peli naranja —, ya vámonos!

— Si, vámonos — dijo Gary aún muy nervioso — ¡Arcanine, ven! — al momento que su Pokémon se paró a su lado, el joven subió y extendió su brazo a Misty — Misty…, sube — Misty accedió, pero en esta ocasión vio la invitación con otros ojos, muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

— Si — al momento que subió a Arcanine, sólo por instinto, volvió a abrazar fuertemente a Gary — ¡Lo siento! — exclamó muy apenada.

— Si quieres hacer eso, hazlo — dijo Gary muy apenado, pero contento —, siempre y cuando no te vuelvas a caer.

— Gracias Gary — agradeció Misty, mientras se volvió a abrazar a la espalda del investigador, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

— Bien Arcanine, sigamos el viaje — le ordenó a su Pokémon, quién partió al acto a gran velocidad —. Mejor no la molesto, no quiero que vuelva a caer — se decía Gary muy contento, al fin y al cabo, por como lo tenía abrazado Misty —. Ash Ketchum, si te vuelvo a ver, te voy a emparejar la cara.

Mientras tanto con Ed y May…

— ¡Ed, mira, ya casi llegamos! — celebró May, indicando lo cerca que estaban del árbol.

— ¡Genial, aceleremos el paso! — exclamó tan entusiasmado Ed.

— ¡Si! — gritó May, quién partió corriendo en dirección al árbol, quien de pronto, al parecer, quedó estampada por una muralla invisible, cayendo al suelo adolorida — ¡Auch, ¿Qué pasó aquí?!

— Al parecer, hay una especie de muralla invisible — concluyó Ed, examinando el lugar —. Creo que no podremos pasar.

— ¡Rayos, y ya estábamos tan cerca! — con berrinches, gritó May agitando muy rápido sus brazos.

— ¿Te diste cuenta de algo? — comenzó a decir muy serio Ed.

— ¿De qué cosa Ed? — preguntó muy extrañada May, mientras se levantaba.

— El tamaño del árbol es muy grande, y no creo que algo crezca tanto tan rápido.

— Es cierto — comentó May —. Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, pero este lugar está apoderado por las cartas, cualquier cosa podría ser posible — concluyó, mientras buscaba a sus alrededores una posible solución, o salida.

— Puede que tengas razón — comentó algo desconcertado Ed.

— ¡Ed, mira — exclamó May, indicando un objeto que estaba incrustado en la muralla —, esa espada debe servir para romper el escudo!

— ¿Tú crees? — le preguntó Ed muy inseguro — Podría ser una posibilidad, te recomiendo que no la tomes, no confío en nada que haya aquí dentro, y no me extrañaría para nada que esa espada tenga algo.

— ¡Si tiene algo, yo seré la primera en averiguarlo! — dijo muy segura May, mientras se dirigía, y tomaba la espada — ¿Ves?, no tiene nada.

— Yo tendría más cuidado, May — dijo Ed aún sin confiar en las acciones de May; pese a las palabras, May no contestó — ¡¿Oye, me estás escuchando?!

— … — pero la coordinadora no respondía a ningún llamado.

— ¡Oye May, respóndeme! — exclamó preocupado Ed, acercándose a la joven para ver qué le pasaba — ¡May, ¿qué te ocurre?! — al intentar verla a la cara, notó como sus ojos estaban como idos, vacíos, parecía hipnotizada.

— …exterminar, tengo que exterminar a mis enemigos… — fue todo lo que dijo May, con un tono de voz plano.

— ¡ ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?! — preguntó Ed entre confundido y preocupado.

— …tu, tu eres uno de los enemigos de mi amo y señor… — May sacó la espada de su lugar, y sin ninguna clase de aviso, comenzó a atacar a Edward.

— ¡Rayos! — con gran habilidad, y algo de suerte, el alquimista esquivó el ataque de su amiga por los pelos, y gracias a la alquimia, transformó una parte del automail de su brazo, en una especie de espada — ¡May, ¿qué te ocurre, porque me atacas?!

— …exterminar a los enemigos de mi amo y señor… — era todo lo que decía la joven coordinadora.

— Esa espada debe estar controlando su voluntad — comenzó a decir Ed, mientras sólo se defendía —, tengo que quitársela de las manos — pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía — ¡No sabía que era una experta utilizando espadas, esto será más difícil de lo que creí!

Mientras tanto, con Ash y Sakura…

— Pikachu está muy cansado, creo que lo mejor será que descanse — se decía el entrenador, notando de forma extraña el cansancio de su amigo —. Pikachu, ¿quieres descansar un momento?, te siento muy agitado — el Pokémon sólo asintió, mientras disminuía su velocidad hasta detenerse.

Después que los jóvenes bajarán del cansado Pikachu, este se recostó para descansar, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

— Parece que estaba muy cansado, se quedó dormido — comentó Sakura.

— Así parece ser — dijo Ash mientras se sentaba en el suelo, usando a su Pokémon como apoyo —, es la primera vez que siento a Pikachu de esta forma.

— Debe ser porque es la primera vez que lo sientes de esta forma — dijo Sakura, imitando a Ash, tambien usando a Pikachu como apoyo.

— Bueno, una vez me transformé en un Pikachu, fue una experiencia muy extraña, pero divertida, pero es la primera vez que me subo arriba de él, y siento su cansancio.

— ¡Bueno, no todos los días te puedes achicar y montar sobre el! — le comento Sakura, dándole una sonrisa muy cálida a Ash.

— ¡Si, tienes razón! — dijo Ash respondiendo a la sonrisa de la chica con la misma expresión, echándose a reír ambos por tan curiosa situación.

— ¡Jajajaja, creo que esta será la primera y última vez que querrás estar de este tamaño, claro, no estando transformado en un Pikachu!

— ¡Jajajaja, sí, creo que tienes razón! — le respondió entre risas — ¿Pero sabes?

— ¿Qué Ash? — preguntó Sakura, pasando los dos sus risas.

— He estado muchos años recorriendo muchos lugares, conociendo nuevas personas, haciendo nuevos amigos, compitiendo en varias ligas, admito que he perdido en casi todas, pero no me quejo, porque sé que hice mi mejor esfuerzo — decía Ash muy orgulloso —, y también me han ocurrido cosas muy extrañas, como transformarme en un Pikachu.

— A propósito de todo lo que te ha ocurrido — decía Sakura, muy curiosa —, tengo mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Curiosidad? — preguntó Ash muy extrañado.

— Pikachu no se parece a ningún animal o ser vivo que conozca, mucho menos un ser mágico, ¿Qué es en realidad?

— No creo que sea un animal, como le dices, y mucho menos ser mágico — comentó Ash algo enredado —. Veamos… primero que todo, se llaman Pokémon, y Pikachu es uno de ellos, y también mi mejor amigo… — Así fue como Ash comenzó a contarle todo lo que había vivido, desde el día que conoció a Pikachu, a Misty, todos los Pokémon que ha atrapado; sus travesías y competencias en general; como había enfrentado a organizaciones que sólo querían usar a estos seres para fines egoístas, amigos que había conocido, y a sus rivales; como habían comenzado este gran viaje dimensional, hasta el momento en que los dos se "conocieron" —, …y bueno, aquí estoy ahora, contigo.

— ¡Increíble — exclamó muy emocionada Sakura —, has tenido muchas aventuras, debieron haber sido muy emocionantes! — y aún más entusiasmada, exclamó — ¡me gustaría viajar como tú lo haces!

— ¡Bueno — comentó Ash bastante más tranquilo —, creo que ya lo estamos haciendo!

— ¡Jejejeje — rio algo nerviosa Sakura —, sí, creo que tienes razón! — después de aquel comentario, se formó un silencio muy confortable para los jóvenes, hasta que Sakura retomó la palabra — Ash… — dijo la peli castaña, mirando al cielo, algo sentimental.

— ¿Qué sucede Sakura? — preguntó Ash, mirándola muy sonriente.

— Bueno…, yo… — comenzó a decir Sakura muy nerviosa —, quería darte las gracias.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Ash muy confundido.

— Por ayudarme — Sakura bajó su mirada, ocultando su rostro con sus cabellos —, si no hubiese chocado dos veces contigo, no estaría viva ahora.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — seguía preguntando sin entender por qué Sakura le decía esas palabras.

— Si no hubieses estado en ese instante, cuando las cartas se volvieron locas, el ataque lo hubiera recibido yo.

— Tranquila Sakura — le dijo Ash algo nervioso por la situación —, no te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudarnos, ¿o no?

— Pero… — decía Sakura con sus ojos llorosos —, ¡pudiste morir por hacer esa locura — le gritó casi desesperada —, recibiste ese ataque sin ninguna protección, además, tu ropa quedó destrozada! — fue tanta la lástima que sintió por su propia inutilidad, que se lanzó al pecho del joven a llorar desconsoladamente — ¡Por favor Ash, discúlpame!

— ¿Qué hago ahora? — se preguntaba Ash muy nervioso, era la primera vez que enfrentaba una situación así —. Sakura — comenzó a decirle muy tranquilo, más para la tranquilidad de la joven — la ropa da lo mismo, además, esta ropa me queda bien, ¿o no? — dijo casi en broma —, además, aunque las chicas tengan razón en que no debería actuar de forma tan impulsiva, ya sabía el riesgo que tenía hacer esa locura como tú la llamas, pero para mí si te soy sincero, ayudarte era lo más importante, no permitiría que le pasara algo malo a nadie, y mucho menos a mis amigos.

— ¡Aun así, no sé cómo podré agradecer lo que hiciste por mí! — decía Sakura aun llorando.

— Dejando de llorar — le dijo Ash muy conciliador, acariciando el cabello de la chica —, y enseñándome una sonrisa.

— Esta bien — la joven detuvo su llanto, despegó su rostro del pecho del joven, y sólo vio a Ash esbozando una sonrisa; el optimismo del joven la impresionó mucho, por lo que, para no decepcionarlo, le mostró la sonrisa más tierna que podía esbozar —. Disculpa por mojarte Ash.

— ¡Jejejeje, no te preocupes! — rio Ash muy nervioso —. No quiero ver más esas lágrimas en tus ojos, Sakura — de pronto, para sí, Ash comenzó a reflexionar cada palabra que le decía a su amiga — ¡vaya, nunca creí que podía hablar de esta forma!

— ¡Aun así, aunque tú estés conforme con algo tan sencillo, yo quiero darte las gracias de otra forma! — dijo Sakura entre ansiosa y con algo de miedo.

— ¿De qué forma? — preguntó Ash ingenuamente, algo intrigado.

— ¡De esta forma! — soltó rápidamente Sakura, lanzándose a abrazar por el cuello del joven entrenador, dándole un gran y profundo beso en la boca.

Ash, completamente desprevenido y perplejo, no atinó a hacer nada, si quiera sabía si había que hacer algo, de hecho, si quiera sabía que era lo que pasaba, ni si era correcto o no lo que estaba pasando, pero era un regalo de su ¿amiga?, y como tal, dejó a Sakura que terminara hasta que ella quisiera finalizar el acto. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que alguien miraba en silencio toda la situación.

* * *

...

* * *

La situación no estaba a favor de ninguno de nuestros amigos, tanto Gem como Nis, tenían más poder del que hubiesen podido imaginar. Pese a los esfuerzos y el trabajo en equipo, y aún con el poder de las esmeraldas chaos, veían como las generales de la luz los estaban haciendo picadillo.

— ¡Ya no me quedan… fuerzas para seguir…! — decía Sonic muy agitado y cansado.

— ¿Se dan por vencidos? — preguntó nuevamente de forma sarcástica Gem.

— ¡Por supuesto que no…, estamos recién empezando! — le exclamó Knuckles en igual estado de agotamiento.

— Chicos, en serio, nosotras estamos recién empezando, en cambio ustedes, se ve a kilómetros que ya no pueden seguir — muy confiada decía Gem — ¡Hermana, terminemos con esto ya!

— ¡Si hermana, estos juguetes ya me aburrieron — dijo Nis mirando de forma despectiva a Amy y a Vee, quienes ya estaban muy agotados —, no sirvieron ni para calentamiento!

— ¡Entonces comencemos!

De la nada, ambas hermanas desaparecieron, reapareciendo flotando muy arriba en el cielo, se juntaron con las palmas de sus manos, y comenzaron su técnica más poderosa.

— ¡Reciban la técnica más poderosa de las hermanas gemelas, el yin yang de la muerte! — las hermanas comenzaron a girar a tal velocidad, que formaron un tornado — ¡Este será su fin!

Pero antes de poder atacar con su último movimiento, de la nada algo hace que el sentido de rotación del tornado se invirtiera, provocando que este desapareciera.

— ¡No deberían cantar victoria tan rápido — dijo una voz muy seria al aire —, para terminar esta batalla aún que mucho!

— ¡ ¿Qué pasó?! — preguntó muy sorprendida Gem.

— ¡Alguien deshizo nuestra técnica especial! — exclamó furiosa Nis.

— ¡ ¿Quién eres?, aparece ahora! — exclamó Gem desafiante, realmente furiosa.

— No se preocupen por saber qué pasó — decía un ser de color negro que salía entre la nube de polvo —, ni por nuestros nombres, de todos modos, será lo último que podrán hacer.

— ¡Rouge, Shadow, que bueno verlos! — exclamó muy feliz Sonic.

— Veo que te dieron una buena paliza, Sonic — comentó muy serio Shadow.

— ¡Jejejeje, bueno — comenzó a reír muy nervioso Sonic —, creímos que las derrotaríamos, pero creo que nos falló los cálculos!

— Y tu Knuckles — le dijo Rouge con sarcasmo —, ¿tan orgulloso que te sentías de tu fuerza, y no fuiste capaz de durar un poco en batalla?

— ¡Ja… — refunfuño muy orgulloso el echidna —, solo estoy calentando, no me molestes!

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — preguntó muy extrañado Red por la aparición de los nuevos.

— ¡Después se los presentamos! — dijo Sonic mientras se recomponía, sin quitar atención del erizo oscuro —. Esas tipas son muy fuertes, tendremos que tener cuidado.

— ¡¿No me digas que estabas peleando así?! — preguntó muy molestó Shadow, viendo que Sonic tenía una de las esmeraldas en mano.

— ¡Bueno — comenzó a decir Sonic muy nervioso —, creí que con una esmeralda las derrotaríamos, pero veo que me equivoque!

— ¡Tails, las esmeraldas! — ordenó muy serio Shadow.

— Ya veo, Shadow quiere hacer eso — pensaba Tails, cayendo en la idea del recién llegado —, ¡no tendrán oportunidad! — mientras se dirigía hasta los dos erizos — Sonic, Shadow, tomen las otras esmeraldas, y por favor, ganen está pelea — y retirándose casi al instante.

— ¡Ya veo, con que querías hacer eso! — exclamó Sonic, notándose mucha emoción en sus palabras y rostro.

— Es la única forma de derrotarlas — comenzó a explicar Shadow —. Será mejor que te prepares, está no será como otras batallas que has tenido.

— Veo que sabes más de lo que parece — ya comentaba muy serio Sonic —. Comencemos.

— ¡Control chaos!

Como si nada, las siete esmeraldas chaos comenzaron a reaccionar, rodeando a los dos erizos, mientras comenzaban a brillar fuertemente, provocando una peculiar reacción en Sonic y Shadow. Cuando el brillo desapareció, aparecieron transformados, tomando los dos erizos un fuerte color dorado.

— ¡ ¿Qué les pasó?! — exclamó Blue boquiabierta, muy impresionada.

— Como les dijo Sonic — contestaba Tails con mucha seguridad —, una esmeralda da un poder increíble, pero las siete, da un poder gigante e ilimitado — en realidad, el grupo entero escuchaba con mucha atención las palabras de Tails, cosa que notó el zorrito —. Vean la pelea tranquilos, les aseguro que Sonic y Shadow ganarán.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la batalla había empezado, o al menos eso parecía, ya que los, ahora, dos súper erizos habían desaparecido del campo de batalla.

— ¡ ¿Dónde están?! — exclamó Gem algo desesperada, buscando a sus rivales por todas partes.

— ¡Aparezcan, ahora! — exclamó Nis imitando a su hermana.

— ¡Ya veo — comenzó a exclamar Shadow —, como derrotarlas no es muy distinto a los otros seres, creo que puede volverse interesante!

— ¡Sólo que, en esta ocasión, la velocidad está de nuestro lado! — exclamó Sonic muy seguro de sus habilidades.

Las generales se sorprendieron al ver que estaban tras de ellas, no se dieron cuenta en que segundo habían llegado.

— ¡ ¿En qué momento llegaron aquí?! — preguntó Gem algo asustada, tomando guardia.

— ¡Hace treinta segundos! — respondió Sonic con mucha seguridad — ¿O hace un minuto? — ahora decía muy inseguro —, soy malo calculando el tiempo…

— ¡Ya veo — dijo furiosa Nis —, en verdad esas esmeraldas son muy poderosas, sus poderes aumentaron de forma asombrosa, pero no son los indicados para usarlas! — y tomando una gran velocidad, se lanzó a atacar a los dos erizos, quiénes esquivaron el ataque sin mayores dificultades — ¡ ¿Dónde están?!

— ¡Arriba, mira! — exclamó Gem, indicando al cielo, dónde estaban los dos erizos flotando, y muy alto.

— ¡ ¿Cuando llegaron ahí?! — Nis ya estaba desesperada, tanto Sonic como Shadow tenían mejor velocidad que ellas.

— Terminemos con esto — dijo Shadow, siendo el primero en atacar, asestando un golpe directo a Nis — ¡Ahora!

— ¡De acuerdo! — seguido de Sonic, quién rápidamente dio el golpe de gracia, con la idea de acabar de una vez por todas con al menos una de las guerreras, o al menos esa era la idea.

— ¡ ¿En verdad creías que sería sencillo?! — exclamó maliciosamente Nis, aún en el suelo, sin siquiera un rasguño — ¡Hermana!

— ¡Si! — las hermanas se movieron a gran velocidad contra los erizos, con toda intención de atacar, acertando sin dificultades, no lastimando de la misma forma que las veces anteriores.

— ¡Tienen que derrotar a las dos al mismo tiempo! — exclamó Blue rápidamente.

— ¡ ¿Las dos al mismo tiempo?! — preguntó muy extrañado Sonic.

— ¡Analiza la situación, intentaron derrotar a una sola como debían derrotarla, pero fue como si no le hicieran nada!

— Puede que tengan alguna conexión entre ellas, o algo por el estilo — agregó muy pensante Shadow.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? — preguntó Sonic muy desafiante.

— Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora.

Y realmente más no podían hacer, el método que debían ejecutar para eliminar a las gemelas era más compleja de lo que parecía; pese a que la batalla se veía equilibrada, gracias al trabajo en pareja, era imposible intentar dar un punto exacto para acabar con las generales.

— No podrán derrotarlas a este paso — dijo muy preocupado Red —, veamos si pueden con esta batalla — mientras tomaba una de sus pokébolas — ¡Sal, Charizard! — dejando salir al Pokémon de fuego, soltando un gran rugido llamando la atención de todos — ¡tú también, Pika! — le dijo a su Pikachu, quien saltó de su hombro, hasta un lado de Charizard.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? — preguntó Blue, muy intrigada por el nuevo plan de su amigo.

— ¡Chicos, peleen a su gusto, ayuden al máximo a Sonic y a Shadow! — después de asentir a la orden de su entrenador, Pika subió a la espalda de Charizard, quién emprendió vuelo al instante hasta el lugar de la batalla.

— Veo que llego compañía — comentó Sonic, creyendo entender cuál era el plan —. Shadow, tu a la de negro, yo me encargo de la de blanco.

— Como quieras.

En esta ocasión, Shadow iba contra Nis, mientras que Sonic contra Gem, mientras Charizard y Pika solo esperaban con calma el momento exacto para atacar. Extrañamente, la táctica de batalla había cambiado, por alguna extraña razón, tanto Sonic como Shadow, alejaban a Gem y a Nis de los dos Pokémon, en una trayectoria circular.

— ¿Qué estarán planeando? — se preguntó Taichi en voz alta muy extrañado.

— No lo sé — dijo Red igual de extrañado —, es extraña la trayectoria con la que se mueven, las quieren alejar de Charizard y de Pika, ¿Pero por qué será?

Mientras tanto, Charizard y Pika seguían esperando un instante para atacar. De pronto, notaron un extraño movimiento en la batalla, por alguna razón, Sonic y Shadow comenzaron a dirigir de golpe a las hermanas contra los Pokémon.

— ¡Ya entiendo, sólo querían distraerlas! — exclamó muy perspicaz Red — ¡Ahora entiendo por qué no se movían!

Sonic y Shadow, completamente sincronizados, lanzaron una fuerte patada contra las hermanas, lanzándolas contra Charizard y el Pikachu, quiénes igual de sincronizados, ejecutaron un lanzallamas y rayo respectivamente, provocando una gran explosión, quedando solo una nube.

A los segundos, gracias a una ráfaga de viento, la nube de polvo se deshizo, dejando a la vista la desaparición de las gemelas, dando a entender el final del duelo.

— ¡Por fin, las derrotamos! — celebró muy feliz Red.

— ¡Si…! — exclamaron todos al unísono el final de la batalla.

Ya eran dos generales menos, y era motivo de celebración, el grupo ya podía relajarse.

Al volver a tierra firme, tanto Sonic como Shadow volvieron a la normalidad, seguidos de los dos Pokémon.

— ¡Vaya, sí que costó! — exclamó algo cansado Sonic, soltando una bocanada de aire.

— Si, nunca creí que existieran esa clase de enemigos — comentó Shadow muy serio. Al parecer algo le preocupaba aún.

— ¡Gracias chicos por su ayuda! — Sonic levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación a los Pokémon, quiénes imitaron el gesto — Vamos con los demás.

Apenas Sonic y los demás volvieron con el grupo, la primera en preocuparse fue Amy, corriendo a abrazar al erizo azul.

— ¡ ¿Sonic, estás bien?! — casi gritó Amy, llorando exageradamente, apretando con el abrazo a Sonic.

— ¡Si…, pero suéltame por favor Amy…, quiero respirar…! — pedía el erizo, agobiado por la muestra de "cariño".

— ¡Yo estoy igual, así que no te quejes! — le gruñó muy molesta, apretándolo aún más fuerte con sus brazos

— ¡Jejejeje, que impulsiva! — dijo Red algo nervioso —. Ya tenemos las esmeraldas chaos — siguió el entrenador muy serio —. Como nos dijo Sakura y Mewtwo, tenemos que volver ahora a entregárselas.

— Veo que pudieron conseguir las esmeraldas — comenzó a decir una voz en el aire —, se los agradecemos mucho.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — preguntó Sonic poniéndose de nuevo en guardia, algo preocupado.

— Relájate Sonic — dijo muy tranquilo Red —. Palkia, veo que nos escuchaste, ya tenemos las esmeraldas… — pero fue interrumpido.

— Lamento mucho tener que pedirles un favor más, pero necesitamos que se queden en esa dimensión hasta nuevo aviso.

¿Qué habrá pasado para ese cambio de planes? El grupo de Red atendió al pedido muy extrañado y preocupado, cosa que le era desconocido al grupo de Sonic.

— ¿Palkia, sucedió algo? — preguntó Blue muy preocupada.

— En este instante, Mewtwo se encuentra investigando el extraño cambio climático que hay, desconocemos por completo su verdadero origen.

— ¿Alguna idea de que pueda suceder chicos? — preguntó Hikari muy intrigada.

— Tengo una idea de lo que puede estar sucediendo — comentó Blue —, pero no creo que sea el desencadenante de todo… Prefiero no aventurarme a teorías.

— ¿Y Satoshi o Sakura saben algo? — preguntó Red muy extrañado.

— Satoshi continúa buscando las joyas elementales, y Sakura está en su misión, la decisión la tomamos con Dialga, les recomiendo descansar, lo lamentamos, pero tendremos que contar nuevamente con su ayuda.

— No te preocupes — respondió Red —, intuimos que necesitarían más de nuestra ayuda, en cuanto creas que debamos volver, háznoslo saber.

— De acuerdo.

Las palabras de Palkia sólo dejaron más intranquilos a Red y los demás ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Alguna relación tendrán ese cambio climático con los soldados de la luz?

— ¿Qué haremos ahora Red? — preguntó Yellow muy preocupada.

— Hacer lo que les dijeron, descansar mucho — respondió Tails —. Además, necesitamos más detalles de todo lo que sucede, el ataque que sufrimos, más lo que sucede en su mundo.

— Esta verdad — dijo muy serio Red —, tenemos la obligación de decirles que es lo que sucede — hasta que su estómago le gruñó — ¡Jejejeje, pero antes, tengo mucha hambre — comentó muy apenado —, disculpen muchachos!

Tanto Blue como Yellow miraron muy apenadas al joven, quién solo rio nervioso.

La batalla contra Gem y Nis había terminado, pero la solicitud de Palkia los preocupó, tenían las intenciones de terminar la misión hasta el final, y eso significaba derrotar a aquel ser que tenía tal nivel de hecatombe ¿Qué habrá pasado realmente que está vez habló Palkia?

* * *

...

* * *

El beso de Sakura había durado mucho más de lo que creía Ash, aunque ciertamente, si quiera sabía cuánto debía durar un beso, y después de un buen rato, la peli castaña fue la que terminó el acto.

— ¿Por qué… hiciste… eso…? — preguntó Ash, entre confundido, perplejo, anonadado, sorprendido, y cientos de otras emociones que ni él conocía.

— Es mi forma… de agradecerte… — respondió Sakura roja como tomate, muy nerviosa, jugando con los dedos índices de sus manos.

— ¿Crees que estuvo correcto? — Ash estaba muy sonrojado y asustado, creyendo que había hecho algo malo.

— ¡¿No te gustó?! — preguntó la peli castaña muy decepcionada, creyendo que su afecto había sido rechazado.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! — exclamó muy rápido Ash, queriendo aclarar el malentendido —, bueno, en realidad no sé qué decir — ahora decía muy apenado —, es la primera vez que una chica me da un beso en la boca.

— ¡¿O sea…, que soy la primera?! — preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida por tal confesión.

— Si, eres la primera — dijo muy avergonzado, ocultando su mirada con su gorra.

— ¡No lo sabía, lo siento! — se excusó muy apenada, pero casi celebrando para sí; al fin y al cabo, se les había adelantado a las otras chicas.

— ¡No te preocupes, no tienes la culpa, no tenías por qué saber algo así! — volvió a exclamar rápidamente, creyendo que la chica estaba con culpa interna por el acto impulsivo.

— ¿Entonces por qué dijiste que no estuvo correcto? — preguntó Sakura muy extrañada, ya que Ash no tenía novia, y ciertamente no la tenía.

— Yo esperaba hacer esto por primera vez con Misty — comentó con pena Ash, mirando al cielo —, pero veo que no se pudo, me ganaste.

— ¡¿No me digas que te gusta Misty?! — preguntó Sakura avergonzada, más por no haber respetado la voluntad del chico.

— Así es — respondió muy apenado Ash —, por eso te lo pregunté.

— ¿Sabes?, hay un chico que me gusta mucho — comenzó a confesarse Sakura, igual de apenada que Ash —, y aun así te besé — de pronto, miró muy seria a Ash — ¡te tengo una propuesta!

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Ash, no muy convencido de la dirección que estaba tomando todo.

— Dejemos ese beso como nuestro secreto, que nadie lo sepa — le propuso Sakura, pasando de la seriedad, a la coquetería —, ¡pero si quieres otro más, nos escondemos y lo volvemos a hacer!

— Veo que te gustó mucho el beso — dijo Ash mirándola de reojo, dudando de su inocencia.

— ¡Jejejeje, lo siento, pero sí, me gustó, y mucho! — le respondió Sakura, riendo nerviosamente, y al momento que se levantó, vio como el ratón eléctrico los observaba — ¡Ash, Pikachu despertó! — exclamó Sakura muy asustada, por no decir aterrada.

— ¡ ¿Qué…?! — muy asustado, Ash también se levantó de golpe, viendo como Pikachu los observaba detenidamente — ¡ ¿Pikachu, estás despierto de hace mucho?! — preguntó su entrenador muy nervioso, a lo que el Pokémon sólo asintió.

— ¡ ¿También viste el beso?! — preguntó igual de nerviosa Sakura, y Pikachu respondiendo en esta ocasión mirándolos de reojo, con una mirada muy picarona.

— ¡Oye, Pikachu… — curiosamente, Ash le pidió a su Pokémon casi arrodillándose —, hace cómo que no viste nada, sé que nadie entiende bien lo que dices, pero por favor, no cuentes ni insinúes nada de lo que ocurrió, por favor!

— ¡Por favor, no sería bueno que los demás se enteraran! — suplicaba Sakura en igual condición.

Pikachu solo sonrió, y con sus… patas delanteras…, los empujó a los dos por la espalda, dejando a los dos jóvenes completamente apegados con el cuerpo. Los dos inevitablemente cruzaron sus miradas, mientras, literalmente, los dos sentían el rápido latido de sus corazones, sonrojándose inevitablemente, y sólo por instinto, comenzaron a acercar sus labios, con toda intención de volver a besarse, pero de pronto, el laberinto volvió a cambiar su aspecto, cortando por completo la situación.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Ash muy preocupado.

— El laberinto, está cambiando de nuevo, ahora se volverá más complicado que antes — comentó Sakura muy preocupada.

— ¡ ¿Qué?! — el joven sólo gritó asustado.

Lo curioso, fue que el laberinto había vuelto a su estado inicial.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó muy extrañado Ash — Volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

— Sí, es muy extraño — comentó Sakura algo confundida ¿Qué le habría pasado al laberinto?

De pronto, se produjo una especie de explosión muy cerca de ellos, notándose claramente como dos personas luchaban del lugar donde se había roto una de las murallas del laberinto.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Esto también es obra de las cartas, Sakura? — preguntó Ash muy serio.

— ¡Lo desconozco, vayamos a investigar — respondió la joven Sakura muy preocupada, partiendo al lugar de los hechos… — ¡Pikachu, ya sé que nos quieres, pero, ¿Podrías soltarnos por favor?! — le pidió entre nerviosa y apenada, ya que la rata aún los tenía juntos.

Pikachu riendo muy nervioso, los soltó, y volvió a bajar a la altura del suelo para que Ash pudiera subir en él.

— ¡Sube Sakura! — exclamó Ash ofreciéndole una mano para que subiera.

— ¡Si! — exclamó muy segura Sakura, aceptando la ayuda de Ash, subiendo arriba de Pikachu, abrazándose con mucha fuerza al joven entrenador, recostándose en su espalda, apoyando el mentón en su hombro izquierdo; ciertamente a Ash si quiera le importaba la posición, sólo estaba enfocado en los sucesos.

— ¡Sakura, afírmate bien, que iremos lo más rápido posible!

— ¡No te preocupes, ya lo estoy!

— Bien ¡Pikachu, vámonos!

Al cabo de unos segundos, Pikachu llegó hasta el lugar de los hechos, dónde pudieron observar como May y Ed tenían una lucha encarnizada, o al menos May, ya que Ed solo se dedicaba a defenderse.

— ¡ ¿Chicos, que les pasa?! — exclamó muy sorprendido Ash, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

— ¡No creo que te escuchen, tu voz no es muy fuerte! — comentó Sakura muy seria, mientras hacía distancia de Ash para poder tener mejor perspectiva de la pelea.

— ¡Tienes razón, ¿qué haremos?! — pregunta Ash muy molestó por su actual inutilidad.

De pronto, Pikachu notó como alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad hasta el, haciendo que volteara la mirada tras él; al lado del Pokémon, los que habían llegado, eran Dawn e Inuyasha.

— ¡ ¿Pikachu, que ocurre aquí y donde están los demás?! — preguntó Dawn, tan rápido como preocupada, a lo que Pikachu sólo atinó a indicar la pelea.

— Que extraño, ¿Por qué están peleando entre ellos? — preguntó muy extrañado Inuyasha; la voz de los jóvenes, hizo que Ed se percatara de sus presencias.

— ¡Chicos, May está siendo controlada por esa espada! — exclamó Ed, apenas defendiéndose.

— ¿Esa espada dices? — Inuyasha miró con atención a May, y notó el arma que usaba — ¡Creo que solo tendremos que quitarle la espada! — con tan solo sacar a colmillo de acero, está espada tomó su verdadera forma; May se percató de las acciones del híbrido, por lo que cambió el blanco de sus ataques — ¡Rayos, es buena! — exclamó Inuyasha, apenas deteniendo el ataque.

— ¡Ten cuidado! — le suplico Dawn muy preocupada, tambien notando la dificultad de la parada del ataque — Pikachu, ¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó desviando la mirada al ratón eléctrico, recién percatándose que había dos "enanos" en su espalda — ¡ Pikachu, ¿no me digas que ellos son…?! — preguntó muy desconcertada la coordinadora, mientras el Pokémon sólo asentía.

— ¡Dawn, somos nosotros! — comenzó a gritar algo desesperado Ash.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, ¿en verdad son ustedes?! — preguntaba aún muy sorprendida Dawn, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

— ¡Solo súbenos para no gritar tanto! — le gruñó Ash.

— Esta bien — Dawn sólo puso sus dos manos abiertas en el suelo, y los dos "pequeños" subieron a estas, dejando Dawn a los dos a la altura de su rostro —, ¿pero que les pasó que terminaron de ese tamaño?

— ¡Nos topamos con la carta pequeña, saltó en nuestras cabezas, y así terminamos! — le explicó Sakura algo nerviosa.

— ¡Jamás hubiese imaginado ver a Ash de este tamaño, en verdad se siente muy raro! — comentó Dawn, tan sorprendida como confundida.

— ¡Deja las sorpresas para otro momento — le pidió Ash muy serio —, dale instrucciones a Pikachu y a Latios para que los ayude!

— ¡Tienes razón! — le asintió muy segura Dawn, bajando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, y mirar a los Pokémon — ¡¿Pikachu, Latios, ¿están listos?! — los dos Pokémon asintieron a la pregunta poniéndose en guardia — ¡Entonces, a luchar chicos!

La misión del equipo de Red fue todo un éxito, pero las intenciones de volver a Sinnoh fueron detenidas por Palkia, quién les pidió extender su estadía en la dimensión dónde viven Sonic y sus amigos. Tambien vimos situaciones muy curiosas, como el primer beso de Ash, y el momento íntimo entre Misty y Gary. En estos instantes, una poseída May estaba intentando de matar a sus amigos. ¿Cómo terminará la misión del equipo de Red? ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos sentimientos de nuestros amigos? ¿Podrán salvar a May y deshacer la posesión? ¿Pikachu les dirá a los demás lo del beso de Ash y Sakura, o cumplirá su promesa como buen amigo que es de Ash? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Y bueno, nuevamente saludo al final del capitulo, espero les haya gustado, y que lo sigan disfrutando. Nos vemos el proximo sabado y cuidense!


	20. Pikachu, el Pokémon salvador, ¿o el Poké

**Capítulo 20: "Pikachu, el Pokémon salvador, ¿o el Pokémon salvado? La aparición de las guerreras de Céfiro"**

Tanto Pikachu como Latias, intentaban detener los movimientos de May, pero su manejo con la espada, y el hecho que no la podían lastimar, lo hacía demasiado difícil.

— ¡Si era tan hábil con la espada, no hubiese ayudado contra Apolo! — comenzó a quejarse Inuyasha, mientras apenas paraba los ataques de la coordinadora.

— ¡Oye Ash — comenzó a regañarle Dawn —, nunca nos dijiste que May sabía ocupar espadas!

— ¡¿De qué están hablando?! — Ash ya sentado en el hombro derecho de Dawn, comenzó a decirles algo molesto — ¡May jamás ha usado un arma! ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

— Ash — Sakura, quién estaba en el hombro izquierdo de Dawn, comenzó a explicarles —, May está bajo en control de la carta espada, por eso su habilidad. La única forma para que vuelva a la normalidad, es quitándole la espada.

— Ya veo — Dawn muy seria, aviso rápidamente de la situación — ¡Inuyasha, Ed, May está bajo el control de la carta espada, quítenle la espada para que vuelva en sí!

— ¡ ¿Y se puede saber cómo lo haremos?! — exclamó Inuyasha algo desesperado.

— ¡Si detenemos los movimientos de May, aunque sea por un segundo, podríamos quitarle la espada! — explicó Ed, con la idea de él quitarle la espada — ¡¿Algún voluntario?!

— ¡Tengo una idea! — intervino Dawn — Sólo espero que funcione — susurró algo insegura de sí sería buena idea — ¡Latios, usa psíquico en May, necesito que detengas sus movimientos!

Latios detuvo sus movimientos defensivos, y comenzó a aplicar su fuerza psíquica contra May, pero la peli castaña logró percatarse de esto, y avanzó velozmente contra el Pokémon psíquico, quién sólo atinó a esquivar el ataque.

— ¡No sabía que fuese tan veloz! — exclamó muy impresionado Ash — ¡¿Sakura, eso también es por efecto de la carta?!

— Lo más seguro.

— ¿Y si probamos deteniendo el movimiento de la espada? — ideó Dawn muy seria.

— ¿Y cómo lo harás? — preguntó Ash muy intrigado.

— Podría utilizar la cola de acero de Pikachu — dijo muy segura Dawn.

— Si crees que funcionará, adelante.

— ¡Pikachu, tacleada de voltios! — Pikachu tomó cierta distancia de May para comenzar su tacleada de voltios, corriendo contra la coordinadora de Hoenn.

— ¿Para qué querrá utilizar la tacleada de voltios? — se preguntaba para si Ash muy pensante, intentando descifrar la estratagema de Dawn. Pese a que el entrenador no decía nada, su expresión de seriedad lo acusaba, cosa que sólo Sakura notó.

— ¿Sucede algo Ash? — preguntó la peli castaña muy preocupada.

— ¿Dawn, para que la tacleada de voltios? — le preguntó Ash muy serio.

— ¡Ahora verás! — respondió la pelíazul con mucha confianza — ¡Chicos, cuando Pikachu toque la espada, ustedes traten de quitársela como sea!

— ¡De acuerdo Dawn! — exclamó Ed, quién se preparó para el movimiento decisivo.

— ¡Pikachu, combinación, cola de acero, ahora!

Gracias a la combinación de la velocidad, ventaja de tipo en la tacleada de voltios, y la fuerza de la cola de acero, provocó que Pikachu ejecutará un ataque muy distinto al que tenía planeado Dawn, quien con Ash, observaron sorprendidos el acto.

— ¡¿Qué ataque fue ese, Dawn?! — le preguntó Ash muy sorprendido por el movimiento de Pikachu.

— ¡No lo sé, es primera vez que lo veo ese ataque! — respondió Dawn igual de sorprendida.

— ¡Esa fue una cola eléctrica! — respondió una voz muy familiar, provocando que Dawn mirara tras ella.

— ¡Gary, por fin llegaste! — celebró la pelíazul, muy contenta, hasta que Arcanine se paró a su lado.

— ¡Hola Dawn, tanto tiempo! — saludó muy tranquilo el investigador — ¿Que ocurre aquí?

— ¡Lo mismo te pregunto! — le contestó muy enojada Dawn, indicando a una Misty que aún seguía muy abrazada al joven.

— Bueno… — comenzó a responder muy nervioso Gary —, la dejé que me abrazara por que se había caído en el camino, no le gusta mucho la velocidad, ¿acaso a ti no te ocurrió nada extraño? — preguntó muy extrañado.

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó igual de molesta — o al menos eso creo… — dijo bastante insegura — ¡Pero a Ash y a Sakura si!

— A propósito — preguntó Gary, mientras miraba a todos lados buscando a los aludidos — ¿Dónde está la pareja de torpes?

— ¡No somos torpes! — exclamaron molestos Ash y Sakura, perdiendo el equilibrio de donde estaban sentados, cayendo, y siendo salvados por Dawn, quién los agarró en sus manos — ¡Jejejeje, lo sentimos Dawn!

— ¡Debe ser broma que ustedes son Ash y Sakura! — exclamó muy desconcertado Gary — ¿Ven que son torpes? — les dijo negando con su cabeza resignado — Ash Ketchum… — comenzó de pronto a hablarle de forma despectiva — ¡Sabía que estaba muy por sobre ti, pero esto es exageradamente literal!

— ¡Cállate Gary Oak — comenzó a gruñirle muy infantil —, y dile a Misty que te deje de abrazar!

— Esta verdad Misty — le dijo Gary muy apenado —, ya llegamos.

— ¡Jejejeje, lo siento de nuevo Gary! — le respondió muy apenada y sonrojada, mientras se separaba del joven.

— ¡ ¿Como que de nuevo?! — Ash ya gritaba como un energúmeno celoso.

— ¡ ¿En verdad eres tú, Ash?! — le preguntó al aludido muy sorprendida.

— ¡ ¿Tu qué crees?! — le respondió de malas el celoso.

— ¡ ¿Y tú Sakura?!

— ¡Jejejeje! — la aludida sólo rio nerviosa.

— ¡ ¿Y qué les pasó que se quedaron de ese tamaño?! — preguntaba Misty aún sin salir del asombro.

— ¡Chicos, perdón por interrumpir su conversación, se ve muy interesante, pero…! — interrumpió Ed — ¡May trata de matarnos, ¿podrían dejar eso para después?! — les dijo bastante desesperado y algo enojado, mientras intentaba con mucho trabajo parar los ataques.

— ¡Jejejeje, disculpa Ed! — dijeron muy apenados los aludidos.

— ¿Intentaron detener sus movimientos? — preguntó Gary mientras bajaba con Misty de Arcanine.

— Si, pero esquiva cualquier intento con facilidad — respondió algo frustrada Dawn.

— ¿Y cómo lo intentaron?

— Con un ataque psíquico, y la combinación de tacleada de voltios y cola de acero, pero tampoco funcionó.

— ¿Tienen algún Pokémon que pueda de alguna forma de detener movimientos, como látigo cepa? — preguntó Gary mirando a todos.

— Esta mi Bulbasaur y mi Bayleef, y tambien están el Beautifly y el Venusaur de May — respondió Ash muy serio.

— Tus Pokémon no creo que estén en condiciones de pelear Ash — le aseveró Gary muy pensante —, si te hiciste pequeño, ellos deben estar en igual condición — desvió su mirada a May y concluyó —. No queda más que usar los Pokémon de May.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso? — preguntó muy preocupada Dawn.

— ¡Intenten quitarle el bolso de cintura a May — gritó Gary a Inuyasha y Edward —, creo que será más sencillo que quitarle la espada!

— ¡ ¿Y para que quieres su bolso?! — preguntó Inuyasha algo desesperado.

— ¡Necesitamos sus Pokémon, y los tiene en su bolso, hagan lo que sea para quitárselo!

— ¡Por mí no te preocupes, será mucho más fácil que quitarle la espada! — exclamó Ed muy seguro — ¡Necesito que la distraigas por unos segundos — le gritó a Inuyasha —, no necesito más!

— ¡Eso no será problema!

Inuyasha en esta ocasión, se tiró a atacar a May, quién no tenía ningún problema en detener su ofensiva; a la vista de los espectadores, era una pelea reñida, cualquiera de los dos podía ganar, pero de la nada, y sin previo aviso, se vio pasar a Pikachu a gran velocidad por las piernas de May e Inuyasha, provocando que los dos se distrajera; fue un pequeño momento, pero lo suficiente para que Ed se dirigiera a la cintura de la coordinadora, y cortara el cinto que sujetaba el bolso, cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Muy bien! — celebró el alquimista, tomando el bolso, al mismo tiempo que May se percató de su actuar, y al acto, comenzara a atacarlo — ¡Rayos, es demasiado rápida, ¿qué haré?!

— ¡Pásame el bolso, rápido! — exclamó alguien tras él, provocando que Ed volteara la mirada.

— ¡Toma! — sin pensar, ni ver quién era, le lanzó el bolso — ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Drew!

— ¡ ¿Qué le pasó a May?! — preguntó muy extrañado el peliverde, viendo como ahora el ataque lo concentraba en Inuyasha.

— ¡La muy confiada tomó esa espada y la poseyó! — le respondió mientras se paraba a un lado de Flygon.

— ¡Como siempre tan impulsiva! — exclamó fastidiado Drew — ¿Para qué le quitaron su bolso?

— ¡Gary dijo que usarían a uno de sus Pokémon para ayudarnos a detenerla!

— ¡Drew, rápido, saca a Beautifly o a Venusaur! — exclamó algo desesperado Gary desde el otro lado del campo de batalla

— ¿Para qué quiere a Beautifly? — se preguntó Drew, cayendo rápidamente en el plan — Ahora entiendo, con qué era eso — abrió el bolso de la chica, y tomó la primera pokébola que vio —. Espero que sea esta — y muy dudoso, la lanzó.

Lamentablemente, no era exactamente a quien necesitaban, Blaziken.

— ¡Rayos, me equivoqué! — gritó con rabia el peliverde, al momento que vio como May se dirigía a atacar a su propio Pokémon — ¡Blaziken, esa no es May, está siendo poseída por esa espada! — tanto las palabras, como las acciones de May, dejaron al Pokémon de fuego muy desconcertado.

El ataque de May no se detenía, por lo que Blaziken solo se dedicaba a esquivar con igual dificultad que Inuyasha y Ed. Entre la desesperación, Drew tomó otra pokébola, y para su suerte, al lanzarla apareció Beautifly.

— ¡Bien! — celebró triunfante Drew — ¡Beautifly, sé que será extraño, pero necesito que me obedezcas por esta vez — comenzó a pedir muy serio el coordinador — necesito que detengas los movimientos de May con su tiro de soga! — el Pokémon muy confundido, sólo lo miraba, si quiera sabía que pasaba, pero no fue hasta que May lo atacó, esquivando por los pelos la espada — ¡rápido, si quieres salvar a May, hazlo ahora! — el Pokémon al ver el estado de su entrenadora y coordinadora, muy decidido lanzó su ataque de tiro de soga, pero May lo rechazó con gran facilidad.

— ¡Latios, psíquico! — ordenó nuevamente Dawn.

Latios intentó nuevamente con su fuerza psíquica, pero May nuevamente se percató del ataque. Pero para sorpresa de la joven poseída, Pikachu apareció bajo Latios, asestando una cola de acero en la espada, provocando que retrocediera el ataque, aprovechándolo muy bien Beautifly, atinando dos veces el tiro de soga, deteniendo el movimiento no sólo de sus pies, sino también, de la mano que portaba la espada, y sin pensarlo, Inuyasha apareció, golpeando el revés de la mano de la coordinadora, quién soltó la espada, sin contar que la espada volvería a la mano de May, como si estuviese conectada con algo a ella.

* * *

...

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, tres chicas fueron llamadas a un mundo extraño, donde la magia y los monstruos son comunes, para salvar a este y su pilar, pero para su desgracia, a la persona que fueron a salvar, la tuvieron que eliminar para la salvación de ese mundo. Después que mataron a esa persona, muchos desastres comenzaron a ocurrir, y seres malignos aparecieron para convertirse en el nuevo pilar, fuera de seres de otros mundos quienes iban con el mismo objetivo, pero una de las tres elegidas, quienes fueron llevadas nuevamente a ese lugar, se transformó en el pilar, y su primer mandato, fue liberar aquel mundo del pilar, y que los seres que vivían en ese lugar, hicieran surgir su mundo a pulso, sin ayuda de un pilar. Este mundo se llama Céfiro, un mundo en otra dimensión, las tres chicas elegidas se llaman Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, más conocidas como las guerreras mágicas. El antiguo pilar era la princesa Emeraude, quien cayó en locura, cambiando su ser tras la muerte de su amado Zagato, su guardia personal y eliminada por voluntad propia. Su segunda visita, fue para solucionar los problemas que quedaron por falta del pilar, y detener, o por lo menos, conocer las intenciones de los supuestos candidatos al pilar, además de eliminar a un ser maligno que quería tomar el poder del pilar, Devonair. Cuando todo terminó, Hikaru fue la elegida para tomar el poder del pilar, quien, como primera orden, eliminó la existencia del pilar, y ordenó a todos a mantener su mundo con sus propias manos. Después de todo esto, fueron devueltas a su mundo. Ya han pasado cinco meses de que todo esto ocurrió, las tres chicas habían vuelto a su vida cotidiana, pero su rutina estaba a punto de cambiar, puesto a que un viaje extraño, y nuevas personas, las llevarían a una aventura que jamás hubiesen imaginado.

Las tres chicas, a lo mejor por buena o mala coincidencia, se encontraban nuevamente en la torre de Tokio. Habían dejado ese lugar como su punto de reunión.

— ¡ ¿Qué le pasa a Hikaru que aún no llega?! — exclamó Umi, furiosa por la demora de su amiga.

— Seguramente tuvo algún contratiempo — le respondió Fuu muy tranquila, pero nerviosa por el enojo de su amiga.

— ¡Más le vale que tenga una buena excusa! — y al terminar de gruñir, vio como Hikaru llegaba corriendo, muy agitada — ¡Por fin llegas!

— ¡Jejejeje, lo siento…, me retrase…! — contestó riendo muy nerviosa, con la respiración agitada.

— ¡Al menos llegaste, eso es lo que importa! — le regañó Umi menos molesta.

— Umi, tranquila, ya estamos las tres — le respondió Fuu algo nerviosa.

— Ya han pasado cinco meses — comentó Hikaru nostálgica, mirando hacia el exterior, haciendo que las chicas olvidarán la incómoda situación.

— El sistema del pilar fue deshecho — agregó Umi —. Espero que estén bien ahora que no dependen del pilar.

— Bueno — comentó muy feliz Fuu —, al menos ya no habrá nadie que quiera tomar el poder de Céfiro.

Pero de pronto, sintieron como algo las absorbió, y de la nada, aparecieron en otro lugar; para ser más preciso, en un bosque.

— ¡¿Dónde estamos?! — exclamó muy alarmada Hikaru, mirando a todas direcciones.

— Creo que volvimos a Céfiro — comentó muy extrañada Fuu.

— ¿Pero por qué? — preguntó Umi, preocupada por la situación.

— Yo las mande a llamar — respondió una voz muy suave y familiar en el aire, mientras aparecía el dueño de la voz.

— ¡Guru Clef! — exclamaron las tres chicas al unísono.

— Lamento mucho haberlas traído nuevamente a Céfiro, pero necesitamos de su ayuda — comenzó a explicar muy acongojado el brujo —. Están en el lugar más seguro del reino, desde hace tres días, seres oscuros comenzaron a atacar el reino.

— ¡ ¿De nuevo están atacando Céfiro?! — exclamó Hikaru muy preocupada; se suponía que después de desaparecer el pilar, la paz reinaría.

— Así es — le asintió Guru Clef —, esos seres vinieron en busca de los mashin, pero por suerte, al parecer, aún no los encuentran.

— ¡¿A los mashin?! — preguntó muy preocupada Hikaru, sin entender cuál era la intención hacia ellos.

— ¡¿Sabes por qué motivo los buscan?! — preguntó Fuu igual de preocupada.

— No lo sé — les negó el mago —. A decir verdad, desconocemos sus intenciones.

— ¡¿Qué haremos ahora?! — preguntó Umi muy preocupada.

— ¡Ir con los mashin! — exclamó Hikaru, adelantando su paso, mientras sus amigas sólo la miraban — ¡Que esperan, vámonos!

Al poco correr, en su camino se formó un portal, dónde salieron dos jóvenes, y una chica, con quiénes Hikaru chocó.

— ¡Auch, eso dolió! — se quejó Hikaru, después de caer pesadamente al suelo — ¡¿Qué pasó?!

— ¡¿Qué te pasó Hikaru?! — preguntó Umi, llegando algo preocupa, más cuando vio a los desconocidos — ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y de donde salieron?!

— Hola, mi nombre es Kenta, y eso dolió — se presentó el joven aún en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

— Yo soy Marina, es un gusto.

— Mi nombre es Kenshin, y disculpen la repentina llegada.

— ¡Jejejeje, lo siento! — se disculpó Hikaru, mientras se volvía a levantar —. Mi nombre es Hikaru, y ellas mis amigas — mientras indicaba a las otras chicas —, Umi y Fuu.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de ser amable con esos desconocidos?! — le exclamó molesta Umi — ¡Ustedes, ¿de dónde salieron?! — claramente Umi no tenía mucha confianza en los desconocidos, y menos por la forma en que llegaron.

— Ustedes deben ser los que mandaron, ¿verdad? — preguntó asertivamente Guru Clef.

— Así es — respondió Kenshin —, supongo que Satoshi les informó de todo.

— ¿Los conoces? — preguntó Umi muy sorprendida.

— No a ellos precisamente, pero aquel joven, Satoshi, me dio el aviso que vendrían.

— Ya veo — dijo muy pensante Hikaru — ¿A que vienen precisamente? — preguntó muy intrigada.

— Venimos a buscar a los guardianes de este lugar, nos servirán para derrotar a unos seres oscuros que nos atacan — explicó muy serio Kenta.

— Por lo visto, los ataques son más amplios de lo que creía — pensó el brujo — ¿Saben quiénes son esos seres?

— Según ellos, se hacen llamar… — Marina comenzó a explicarles sobre los soldados de la luz, sus supuestos objetivos, y como han atacado distintas dimensiones — ¿Saben dónde están esos guardianes?

— Los guardianes como les llaman ustedes, son los mashin, y estas tres jóvenes son quienes los controlan — les explicó Clef, indicando a las tres chicas.

— Pero a partir de ahora, seremos nosotros quienes los controlaremos — dijo un ser, el cual apareció de la nada.

— ¡ ¿Quién eres tú?! — exclamó Kenta, poniéndose a la ofensiva.

— Soy Marte, un general de los soldados de la luz, y vengo por los mashin — dijo el general de forma muy arrogante.

— ¡No creas que te será sencillo! — exclamó Hikaru imitando la ofensiva de Kenta.

— No se preocupen, no peleare ahora con ustedes — decía en tono burlón —, solo ustedes saben dónde están los mashin, y si los elimino, nunca los encontraremos, pero si no tienen intenciones de buscarlos, no me quedará otra opción que destruir este mundo.

— ¡Eres tan confiado como los otros! — le exclamó Marina, mientras tomaba una de sus pokébolas — ¡Ve, Feraligart! — apareciendo al acto el Pokémon de las grandes fauces — ¡No me interesa si quieres pelear ahora o no, te eliminamos ahora! ¡Hidrobomba! — el Pokémon disparó una potente bomba de agua contra Marte, quién la esquivó con facilidad.

— ¡Increíble, jamás había visto esa clase de monstruos! — exclamó Hikaru muy sorprendida.

— ¡No son monstruos, son Pokémon, y dejemos los detalles para después! — exclamó muy rápido Kenta — ¡Primero tenemos que eliminar a ese tipo!

— Tiene razón ¡Guru Clef, nuestras armaduras! — exclamó Umi igual de rápido.

— ¡De inmediato!

Como si fuese magia, las chicas cambiaron sus vestimentas informales, a unas extrañas armaduras.

— ¡Increíble! — exclamó Marina asombrada — ¡¿Cómo hicieron eso?!

— ¡Como dijo Kenta, para después las explicaciones! — exclamó muy confiada Hikaru — ¡Marte, no te saldrás con la tuya! — gritó muy confiada la pelirroja — ¡Chicos, al ataque!

* * *

...

* * *

Todos vieron como la espada volvía a las manos de May, y como de un segundo a otro, aprovechando que, bajo ella estaba Pikachu al descubierto, colocó la punta del arma en el cuello del Pokémon, quedando este paralizado, con mucho miedo.

— ¡May, suelta esa espada, ahora! — gritó muy desesperado Drew.

— …tengo que eliminar… a los enemigos de mi amo…, y tú eres muy peligroso para nuestra misión… — dijo nuevamente May, con una voz plana.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! — preguntó Inuyasha muy extrañado por las palabras.

— …debo eliminar… al ser que juntara al elegido…, con la guerrera del quinto y sexto elemento…

Mientras tanto, Gary, Misty y los demás, escuchaban atentamente cada palabra de la poseída May.

— ¿De qué está hablando May? — preguntó muy extrañada Dawn.

— Seguramente es una pista para derrotar a los soldados de la luz — dijo muy pensante Gary.

— Dijo que tenía que eliminar al ser que juntaría al elegido con la guerrera del quinto y sexto elemento — agregó muy pensante Misty — ¿A qué se referirá con eso?

— ¡¿Que tiene que ver Pikachu con todo esto?! — comenzó a preguntar algo exasperado Ash.

— ¡Creo que ya sé! — exclamó Dawn muy perspicaz.

— ¡¿En serio?! — preguntaron todos al unísono.

— Bueno, es sólo una teoría — comenzó a explicar la pelíazul —, pero creo que Pikachu es aquel ser que juntará al elegido con esas personas.

— ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que nos dijo Sakura? — preguntó Misty muy intrigada.

— ¡¿Yo les dije que?! — preguntó la supuesta aludida.

— Me refiero a una amiga que vive de donde vinimos, que también se llama Sakura.

— ¿Y qué les dijo? — preguntó muy curiosa Kinomoto.

— No sé con exactitud — comentó muy seria la peli naranja —, pero creo que tiene mucho que ver con esas joyas elementales.

— ¡¿Ya podrían dejar de sacar conclusiones?! — exclamó Ash desesperado — ¡Ayuden a Pikachu!

— ¡Es cierto — exclamó rápidamente Sakura al ver que nadie se movía —, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para sacar conclusiones!

— ¿Ustedes desde cuando son tan buenos amigos? — preguntó muy extrañada Dawn; y no era extraño, Sakura se había cuadrado con Ash casi al acto.

— Desde… — iba a comenzar a contarles Ash, pero recordó el beso que Sakura le dio, lo que provocó que se sonrojara.

Por un momento, la situación fue muy incómoda para Ash, cosa que observó Sakura, quien casi adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de Ash, y concluyendo por el sonrojo, ella también pasó al mismo cuadro de nervios y pena, cosa que alcanzó a notar Dawn en los dos, provocando ciertas sospechas.

De pronto, y sin ningún previo aviso, todos vieron como de forma casi suicida, Drew se lanzó contra May, aprovechando lo concentrada que estaba con el Pokémon. Al terminar los dos al suelo, Ed sólo atinó a patear con todas sus fuerzas la espada, alejándola de sus manos, mientras el peliverde solo la abrazaba desesperadamente.

— ¡May, despierta por favor! — exclamó Drew, después de hincarse frente a ella, sacudiéndola suavemente.

— … — pero la joven no respondía.

— ¡Por favor May, despierta! — le pedía Drew casi llorando.

— … ay… — de pronto, May comenzó a quejarse mientras volvía en sí.

— ¡May! — gritó el peliverde mucho más tranquilo.

— … ¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Qué me pasó…? — preguntó la joven completamente desorientada, mirando a todos lados.

— Aún estamos dentro del laberinto, y estuviste a punto de matarnos — respondió Inuyasha muy serio.

— … ya veo… — respondió inconsciente, procesando muy rápido las palabras — ¡¿Qué?!

— Y por muy poco casi matas a Pikachu — agregó Drew, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

— ¡ ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con exactitud?! — preguntaba May completamente despierta, entre asustada y nerviosa.

— ¿Recuerdas la espada que tomaste? — le preguntó Ed muy serio.

— Algo, pero luego que la tomé, no sé qué paso — respondió muy inquieta.

— Apenas tocaste la espada… — comenzó a contarle Ed todo el desastre que había cometido, desde destruir las murallas del laberinto, y como había comenzado a atacar a todo lo que se le cruzaba por el frente, literalmente.

— ¡Lo siento, perdón por mi descuido — comenzó a muy avergonzada a disculparse —, en especial a ti Ed y a Pikachu!

— ¡A quien deberías darle esas disculpas, es tu salvador! — le dijo de forma maliciosa y pícara Ed.

Las solas palabras de Ed, provocó que May mirara a Drew a los ojos, ya que estaban a la misma altura; el sonrojó fue inevitable, los dos estaban bastante extasiados aún por todo lo sucedido.

— Gracias por salvarme, Drew — dijo May muy apenada, y muy sonrojada.

— ¡No te preocupes… — respondió Drew igual de nervioso —, solo trata de no cometer tantas locuras!

— Está bien Drew, te lo prometo — le asintió, mientras desviaba su mirada a Pikachu —. Pikachu, ven por favor — le pidió, accediendo el Pokémon eléctrico casi al acto —. Tú también, discúlpame por todo — también le pidió con mucha pena, mientras comenzó a acariciarlo, dejándose el Pokémon.

— Él también nos ayudó mucho.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — le preguntó muy sorprendida May a Drew, volviendo su atención a Pikachu — ¡Gracias Pikachu! — agradeciéndole con un beso en la frente del Pokémon, lo que hizo que este se apenara.

— Ya vámonos May — le dijo muy celoso Drew, curiosamente —, aún tenemos que salir de aquí.

— ¡Espera Drew! — exclamó muy nerviosa y muy sonrojada May.

— ¡¿Qué pasa May?! — pregunto algo molestó el peliverde.

— Aun me falta agradecerte por ayudarme… — le dijo muy apenada, esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

— ¡No te preocupes…, solo vámonos! — dijo Drew muy nervioso al ver a May, quién le impidió la huida, tomándolo del brazo.

— ¡Claro que no — exclamó aún más nerviosa, pero muy terca, encarando rudamente al joven —, tú también te mereces un premio, y te lo daré ahora! — y dicho eso, May comenzó a besar muy apasionada al peliverde, dejando al joven perplejo.

De entre medio, apareció cierta joven desde la espalda de Inuyasha, aplaudiendo la escena.

— ¿Acaso solo apareces para esta escenita, Kagome? — le preguntó el híbrido, mirándola de reojo, más molesto por su intromisión.

— Te dije que sería divertido venir, ¿no? — respondió Kagome, más que satisfecha por la escena.

Mientras tanto, Misty y Dawn estaban en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Sólo tengo que dejarlos muy juntitos, y una menos en el camino! — celebró para si Misty — Aunque creo que Drew ya sabía que esto iba a pasar — terminó deduciendo.

— ¡Muy bien, que se queden juntitos, que yo no los molesto, una menos, quedan tres! — celebró aún más efusivamente Dawn, para sí.

Pero Ash y Sakura veían la escena muy rojos, nerviosos, apenados; estaban a punto de reventar, cosa que notaron muy bien Misty y Dawn.

— ¡¿Qué habrá pasado con esos dos?! — comenzó a preguntarse Misty, bastante molesta y celosa.

— ¡ ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron mientras no los vimos?! — comenzó a pensar Dawn, imaginando cosas de toda índole — ¡Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque si no los mato! — exclamó para sí la pelíazul, más furiosa que Misty.

— ¡ ¿Chicas, les pasa algo?! — preguntó Ash muy curioso por la extraña mueca hacia él, posiblemente.

— ¡Nada, por ahora! — exclamaron al unísono Misty y Dawn muy molestas.

— ¡¿Seguras?! — preguntó Gary igual de extrañado.

— ¡¿No íbamos a ir al árbol, Gary?! — le exclamó ya furiosa Misty al investigador.

— Veo que ustedes también pensaron lo mismo — acotó Dawn.

— Nosotros estábamos ya muy cerca, creo que si seguimos el desastre de dejé, llegaremos rápido — dijo algo apenada por su "obra" —. Tema aparte, ¿saben dónde están Ash, Sakura y Duplica?

— No sabemos dónde está Duplica, pero Ash y Sakura están aquí — dijo muy molesta Dawn, indicando sobre sus hombros.

— ¡ ¿En verdad son ustedes?! — exclamó muy sorprendida May.

— ¡Jejejeje, si, somos nosotros! — respondió Ash con una risa nerviosa.

— Sólo espero que volvamos a la normalidad pronto — acotó igual de nerviosa Sakura.

— Si, se siente muy raro estar de este tamaño — decía Ash muy incómodo.

— ¡Entonces vayan a consolarse a otra parte, no quiero escuchar sus problemas! — dijo más molesta por la complicidad de los torpes, agarrándolos de la ropa, dejándolos caer sin piedad, logrando May salvarlos de terminar en el suelo.

— ¡Oye, ten más cuidado! — le regañó May muy molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

— ¡Tienes razón, debí dejarlos caer de más alto! — finiquitó tajantemente Dawn, retirándose como si nada.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa?! — preguntaba Ash confundido por su actuar.

— ¡Inuyasha, por favor, cuídalos! — le dijo May, entregándole ahora a Ash y Sakura al híbrido.

— Esta bien — aceptó algo confundido Inuyasha —, ¿Sucede algo May?

— Voy a conversar con Dawn — dijo muy seria May —, por algún motivo se molestó con ustedes, y quiero saber por qué — dio media vuelta, y se dirigió con Dawn, quién curiosamente estaba hablando con Misty, separadas del grupo.

Irremediablemente, la líder de Cerulean también la atrajo a la conversación, agarrándola de un brazo, dejando muy confundida a la peli castaña.

— ¡Oigan, ¿qué les pasa?! — les exclamó bastante molesta May.

— ¡No grites, que te van a escuchar! — le regañó en susurro Misty.

— ¡¿Qué les pasa?! — ya preguntó susurrando.

— Cuando besaste a Drew, y a propósito — le comento Dawn con una sonrisa picarona —, buen trabajo, picarona.

— ¡Si solo me arrastraron por eso, mejor me voy! — exclamó muy molesta y sonrojada May.

— ¿Entonces no quieres saber que vimos? — le preguntó muy seria Misty.

— ¿Qué vieron? — preguntó muy curiosa May; la curiosidad la carcomía.

— Cuando besaste a Drew, vimos muy claro como Ash y Sakura se sonrojaron — le explicó Dawn muy seria.

— ¡Eso sí que es raro! — dijo May muy sorprendida — Bueno, a Sakura no la conocemos, a decir verdad, pero Ash, él es muy despistado para esos temas.

— Siempre lo besaban chicas — comenzó a recordar como una energúmena Misty —, pero jamás mostró algún tipo de muestra de gustarle, solo se quedaba parado como idiota.

— ¡ ¿De verdad?! — exclamaron muy sorprendidas tanto May como Dawn.

— Si — asintió muy segura Misty, refiriéndose al joven con algo de lástima —, el pobre es tan despistado, que nunca se ha dado cuenta de nada — y entre sería y molesta, finalizó —, por eso me pareció muy extraña esa reacción en Ash, creo que ocurrió algo cuando nos separamos.

— Y el único que sabe qué pasó, y ojalá nos indique algo, es Pikachu — agregó muy sería Dawn —. Esos dos no nos van a decir nada.

— Ya veo, pero él no puede hablar — comentó muy pensante May — ¿Cómo le sacaremos esa información?

— ¡Yo me encargo de eso! — comentó Misty, quedándose mirando a las chicas de muy mala forma, en silencio.

— ¿Pasa algo más Misty? — preguntó May muy preocupada, y algo asustada.

— ¿O necesitas algo más? — ahora preguntó Dawn, igual de preocupada.

— ¡¿Me vieron la cara de tonta?! — exclamó fuertemente Misty, asustando a todos, mientras los demás se preguntaban ¿Qué había pasado? — ¡Se a la perfección a que vinieron! — volvió a hablar en voz baja — ¡Tanto escándalo para intentar quedarse con Ash!

— ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! — preguntaron al unísono las dos coordinadoras, temiendo por sus vidas.

— ¡Por favor — respondió muy sarcástica la peli naranja —, sólo les falta unos carteles con luces para dejarlo aún más claro! — suspiró muy fastidiada, con reales ánimos de asesinarlas, pero respiro profundamente, y comenzó a intentar calmarse — Por el momento, haré como que no ha pasado nada, será una tregua temporal — las jóvenes sólo asintieron algo más aliviada, y aún asustadas —. Ahora lo importante, es saber qué pasó entre Ash y Sakura.

— ¿Y cómo lo haremos? — preguntó Dawn algo preocupada.

Mientras tanto, Ash y los demás veían muy curiosos y asustados, la reunión de las chicas.

— ¡¿Qué les pasará?! — preguntó Ash muy intrigado, y asustado después del grito.

— No lo sé — contestó Sakura muy nerviosa.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes! — Inuyasha comenzó a exclamar a los pequeños que estaban en sus manos — ¿Qué quiso decir May con eso de que Misty y Dawn se molestaron con ustedes?

— No lo sé — comentó Ash muy pensante.

— A lo mejor, algo hicieron que les molestó, y simplemente nosotros no lo vimos — concluyó Drew igual de pensante.

— Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces Ash — le regañó Kagome —. Ustedes los hombres, siempre hacen cosas que nos molestan, y creen que sus acciones no tendrán consecuencias.

— Creo que tendré que revisar en mi cabeza las cosas que hice — dijo algo ingenuo Ash, creyendo que Misty seguía, seguramente, molesta por lo que pasó durante la búsqueda de las esferas.

— Cambiando de tema — decía nuevamente Kagome, retomando la palabra — ¿Qué se sintió recibir un beso de tu amada, Drew?

— ¡Bueno…, no sé qué decir…, todo fue tan rápido…, no sé qué pasó…! — respondió Drew muy nervioso, ocultando inútilmente su felicidad.

Tanto la pregunta de Kagome, como la respuesta de Drew, hicieron nuevamente a Ash y a Sakura, recordar aquel beso que se dieron, notándose claramente en sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se veía que los dos eran pésimos para ocultar sus sentimientos, su impulsividad, tal vez, no les ayudaba, cosa que Kagome notó al acto.

— Te tengo una pregunta, Ash — dijo Kagome, esbozando una sonrisa muy tierna al joven.

— Dime.

— ¿Me puedes decir cómo ocurrieron aquí las cosas? Me refiero a la posesión de May.

— Veamos… — comenzó a decir Ash muy pensante — Ed y May estaban peleando, y Sakura y yo llegamos arriba de Pikachu, después llegaron Dawn e Inuyasha, luego llegaron Misty y Gary en Arcanine, y, por último, Drew y tu Kagome, arriba de Flygon ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — preguntó muy curioso.

— Por nada Ash, solo curiosidad — le respondió sin borrar su sonrisa — ¡curiosidad que ya me despejarás, jijijiji! — se dijo muy traviesa

De pronto, Duplica y un dormido Kero arriba de Lugia, hacían su llegada como la integrante faltante.

— ¡Duplica, por fin llegas — le exclamó Misty, antes que pudiese hacer lo que sea —, antes de reunirte con los demás, ¿podrías venir con nosotras?!

— ¡De acuerdo! — exclamó feliz, más que nada, por reencontrarse con los demás — Lugia, bajemos cerca de las chicas — el Pokémon sin más, obedeció a la joven, bajando hasta un lado de las amigas de Ash.

— ¡Por fin los encontré, creímos que jamás encontraríamos el camino! — celebró muy aliviada — ¡¿Qué sucede ami…?! — pero no alcanzo a terminar hablar, ya que Misty la agarró del cuello, tapándole la boca.

— ¡Escúchame bien — exclamó en voz baja Misty, tan molesta como con las otras chicas —, sé muy bien a que viniste, así que no te pases de lista! — bastante asustada, Duplica miró a Dawn y May, quiénes con una sonrisa muy nerviosa, y saludando con la mano, dando a entender de qué hablaba Misty —. Ya tendré tiempo para desquitarme contigo — esto ya lo escuchó con mucho miedo la imitadora —. Escucha atentamente, si es que tanto te importa Ash… — decía Misty, contándole sobre las extrañas reacciones de Ash y Sakura, y a la vez, explicaba un, tal vez pésimo plan, mirando de soslayo repetidamente a Lugia, quién lo notó algo nervioso — …por ahora tendremos una tregua, pero una vez que aclaremos qué sucede, las volveré a ver cómo rivales ¡Y tu Lugia — le decía muy amenazante la peli naranja —, nos vas a ayudar, te guste o no!

— ¡¿Qué yo que?! — dijo muy nervioso y asustado Lugia.

— ¡Lo vas a hacer…, ¿verdad?! — preguntaron bastante furiosas ante una posible negativa. Parecían envueltas en un aura maligna, tanto Misty, May como Dawn.

— ¡Claro…, como ustedes digan! — les respondió muy nervioso, y asustado, mientras pensaba — ¿Qué estarán planeando? No creo que sea nada bueno, pero si quiero seguir viviendo, mejor hago lo que me piden.

— ¡¿Chicas, ya terminaron?! — les gritó Gary, algo impaciente por tanta conversación femenina.

— ¡Si Gary! — está vez exclamaron las cuatro, sonriendo tierna y escalofriantemente.

— ¡Creo que sus sonrisas no vaticinan nada bueno! — pensaba Gary muy asustado —. Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, podemos continuar — decía indicando el árbol —, seguramente dónde está ese árbol, está la salida.

— Espero que así sea — dijo Inuyasha algo fastidiado.

— El único problema — indicó May, apuntando al supuesto camino a seguir — es que no se puede pasar.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Kagome intrigada.

— Hay una especie de escudo, o algo por el estilo — comentó Ed muy serio.

— Por favor Kagome — le pidió Inuyasha a Kagome, entregándole a Ash y Sakura, dejándolos caer en las manos de la chica — ¡Voy a destruir ese escudo!

— ¡Ya dejen de pasarnos por todas sus manos, no somos objetos! — gritó Ash muy molestó, haciendo un berrinche.

— ¡Si, ya déjense! — también gritó Sakura, haciendo el mismo escándalo — Pero…, ¿Cómo harás para destruir el escudo? — preguntó muy intrigada.

— ¡Ese no será problema! — exclamó con entusiasmo Inuyasha, sujetando a colmillo de acero con sus dos manos. De pronto, la espada comenzó a tomar un color rojizo, lo que parecía energía — ¡Apártense, esto podría ser peligroso! — haciendo caso inmediato, todos retrocediendo tras el híbrido. Alrededor de la espada comenzaron a formarse unos torbellinos — ¡Kaze no kizu! — y al agitar la espada, vieron como especies de cuchillas de viento, comenzaron a dirigirse al supuesto lugar donde estaba el escudo, formando un agujero en este — ¡Muy bien, vámonos!

Después de atravesar el último obstáculo, todo el grupo unido, continuó el camino hacia el árbol, con la esperanza de encontrar la supuesta salida que ahí había.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron al lugar del árbol, observando cómo esté estaba en medio de lo que parecía un enorme campo, dejando atrás las fastidiosas murallas del laberinto.

* * *

...

* * *

Después de un frustrado primer ataque de nuestros amigos, Marte iniciaba su primer movimiento, lanzando bolas de fuego contra los jóvenes, pero antes de asestar aquel ataque, Guru Clef creó un escudo de energía, evitando cualquier efecto de este.

— ¡Váyanse rápido, yo lo detendré el mayor tiempo posible! — exclamó muy serio, y concentrado Gurú Clef.

— ¡No, nosotras te ayudaremos! — exclamó Hikaru, poniéndose en guardia.

— ¡Si no se van ahora, tendremos más problemas! — exclamó desesperado el brujo.

— ¡Él tiene razón Hikaru — le exclamó Kenta —, si les llega a pasar algo a ustedes, sólo nos meteremos en más problemas!

— ¡Rápido, váyanse! — les exclamó Guru Clef apenas deteniendo el ataque de Marte.

— ¡De acuerdo…, por favor cuídate! — le pidió muy preocupada Marina, mientras regresaba a Feraligart a su pokébola.

Finalmente, los jóvenes escaparon del campo de batalla, dejando a Guru Clef luchando solo.

— No sé por qué te ocultas de ella — dijo el mago después que desaparecieran los jóvenes —. Ya puedes salir Latis, voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda.

Entre los árboles, apareció otra persona, quién vestía de una armadura negra.

— Solo no quisiera encontrarme con ella — comentó muy serio Latis, mirando a Marte fijamente —. Con que ese es el sujeto que está detrás de este ataque.

— Con que habían más — dijo sarcástico Marte —. Te sugiero que, si hay más gente aquí, que salga a ayudarte — su expresión había cambiado por completo, mostrándose algo molesto — ¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes, mueran!

Mientras tanto, ya algo lejos, el grupo de Kenta comenzó a poner al día a Hikaru y sus amigas, sobre los sucesos y por qué su llegada a aquel mundo, desde por qué buscaban los mashin, hasta el ataque de los soldados de la luz. De pronto, en medio del bosque, un pequeño ser color rosado se atravesó en el camino de nuestros amigos.

— ¡Monoka! — exclamó Hikaru, provocando que aquel ser la mirara, y muy feliz se fuera a sus brazos.

— ¡Qué bonito! — dijo Marina muy embobada — ¡¿Quién o qué es exactamente?!

— Se llama Monoka, y es una criatura de estos lugares.

— ¡¿Quieres avanzar? — le exclamó muy molesta Umi —, en el camino tendrás tiempo de presentarla!

— ¡Vaya, que carácter! — dijo Kenta algo asustado, como si a él lo estuviesen retando.

— Discúlpala — le pidió Fuu —, no es la persona más paciente del mundo.

— ¡Tienes razón, no hay tiempo que perder! — exclamo Hikaru, dándole la razón a su amiga —. Monoka, ¿Dónde están los mashin? — Monoka bajó de los brazos de Hikaru, y con la ayuda de una especie de gema que tenía en su frente, emitió un rayo indicando hacía unas montañas cercanas —. Ya veo, continúan donde los vimos por última vez. Entonces, vámonos.

El avance a paso rápido, hizo que el viaje fuera rápido, valga la redundancia; curiosamente, sin contratiempos ni ataques de los soldados de la luz. Al llegar a la cima de las montañas, su destino real, los jóvenes se vieron tele transportados a un antiguo templo, lugar donde, al parecer, era habitado por tres espíritus, un enorme dragón azul, una especie de ave verde y un tigre de color rojo.

— Los estábamos esperando — dijo el tigre rojo, muy serio, y a la vez preocupado.

— ¡Ceres! — exclamó Umi, observando al ave.

— ¡Windom! — también exclamó Fuu, observando al dragón.

— ¡Rayearth! — Hikaru era la más sorprendida, y con mucha extrañeza, observó al tigre.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ellos?! — exclamó boquiabierto Kenta, sin creer en las dimensiones de los espíritus.

— Ellos son los mashin de Céfiro — le respondió Hikaru, esbozando una sonrisa — o sea, el motivo por el que vinieron.

— ¡Vaya, son gigantescos! — exclamó Marina, tan o más sorprendida.

— A ustedes también los esperábamos, jóvenes — dijo Rayearth, mirando a Kenta, a Marina y a Kenshin.

— ¿A nosotros? — preguntó muy extrañada Marina.

— Un joven vino con nosotros, y nos pidió su ayuda, dijo que enviaría a unos jóvenes para ayudar a las guerreras de Céfiro, y que su sola presencia, significaría el inicio del ataque de aquellos seres malignos.

— Veo que Satoshi los puso al corriente — agregó Kenta muy serio —. Estás en lo correcto, nuestro mundo está siendo atacado por los soldados de la luz, y necesitamos de su ayuda, por favor.

— Solo hay un inconveniente — comentó Umi muy engreída —, solo las guerreras mágicas pueden controlar todo el poder de los mashin, o sea, nosotras.

— Vaya, que humildad — dijo algo nervioso Kenta.

— Por la misma razón fueron llamadas a este mundo nuevamente — dijo Windom —. Como ustedes son nuestras regentes, solo ustedes podrán usar nuestro poder, por lo que tendrán que acompañarlos.

— ¡¿Nosotras acompañarlos?! — exclamaron muy extrañadas las tres chicas.

— Les explicaré con detalle la situación real — dijo Kenshin, quién era el más consciente de toda la situación —, hemos reunido aliados de todas las dimensiones a las que hemos viajado, les hemos solicitado ayuda y han aceptado, y esperamos que ustedes no sean la excepción.

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! — preguntó Hikaru muy confundida, sin entender aún que tenían que ver ellas con todo lo que sucedía.

— Como nosotros tendremos que ir con ellos, ustedes también tendrán que acompañarnos — resumió Windom.

— ¡Por ningún motivo — exclamó furiosa Umi —, ya no quiero seguir peleando más, ya había regresado a mi vida normal!

— Por mí no se preocupen, los puedo acompañar — aceptó Fuu muy tranquila.

— ¡Por supuesto que los ayudaremos! — exclamó Hikaru con mucho entusiasmo — ¡Chicas, Céfiro nos necesita!

— ¡Esperen un momento! — interrumpió violentamente Umi.

— ¡¿Qué sucede Umi?! — preguntó Hikaru muy confundida.

— ¡¿Por qué nosotras tenemos que ir con ellos?! — reclamó muy enojada Umi, indicando al grupo de Kenta — ¡No es nuestro problema!

— En eso te equivocas — le objetó Kenshin.

— ¡ ¿Y según tú, porque también es nuestro problema?!

— Si no destruimos a los soldados de la luz, todas las dimensiones que conoces y no conoces serán destruidas, y eso incluye donde vives.

— ¡ ¿Qué?! ¡ Eso es imposible! — exclamó aterrada Umi.

No sólo Umi estaba aterrada con aquella idea, el tridente de Céfiro recién había caído en la importancia de su necesaria ayuda. No sólo afectaba a Céfiro aquel ataque, sino que también a todo lo que existía; tambien en esa, o en cualquier otra dimensión, o mundo.

— Por favor Umi, tambien necesitamos de tu ayuda — comenzó a suplicarle Kenta —, tampoco te estamos obligando. Si no quieres participar, lo entenderemos.

— ¡Rayos…! — gritó Umi muy frustrada, bajó los hombros, y dijo — Está bien, los acompañaré, pero solo lo hago para salvar nuestro mundo. Espero que después de todo esto, por fin vuelva a mi vida normal.

— Esta decidido — dijo Rayearth, mientras los tres mashin se fusionaban con las armaduras de las jóvenes —. Haremos lo posible para ayudarlos, pero depende de ustedes su futuro, les deseo suerte.

— ¡Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, tenemos que volver con Sakura, ahora! — exclamó Kenshin muy apurado.

Y sin más demoras, dentro de las que ya tenían, salieron del templo con ayuda de lo mismo que los había tele transportado hasta ese lugar, volviendo al pico de la montaña donde habían llegado. De pronto, vieron como dos personas caían pesadamente frente a ellos, muy lastimados; se trataban de Guru Clef y Latis. Muy preocupada, Hikaru corrió hasta los dos extremadamente preocupada, muy en especial por Latis

— ¡Guru Clef! — exclamó Fuu muy preocupada, socorriendo al aludido.

— ¡Latis, ¿Qué te paso?! — preguntó Hikaru, muy angustiada por el estado del espadachín. El estado de los dos rivales de Marte se hizo evidente ante la nula respuesta de ambos.

— ¡Rayos, olvidamos explicarles como derrotarlos! — exclamó Kenta con mucha rabia.

— ¡Pero al otro no lo habíamos visto — dijo muy extrañada Marina —, no hubiese servido de mucho si a él no le decías!

— En eso tienes mucha razón niñita — de la nada, Marte apareció frente a ellos —, no sirvieron de mucho, fue muy fácil derrotarlos.

— ¡No te confíes Marte — le exclamó muy desafiante Kenta —, sólo tuviste suerte por un olvido, pero lamento informarte que nosotros sabemos a la perfección como derrotarte, así que prepárate!

— ¡Veo que tienes mucha confianza de tus habilidades, enano, te enseñaré un par de cosas para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores! — Marte comenzó a acumular tanta energía, que la dejó expulsar en forma de una ráfaga de fuego, no sólo calentando el ambiente, sino también dejando caer una lluvia de fuego sobre nuestros amigos.

— ¡Viento de defensa! — abanicando con su mano izquierda, Fuu dejó aparecer un campo de energía verdoso, protegiendo a todos del ataque mortífero.

— ¡Increíble, me tienes que decir algún día como hacen esas cosas! — exclamó Kenta muy emocionado.

— ¡Kenta, ¿recuerdas lo que nos contaron sobre las guerreras elementales?! — preguntó muy preocupada Marina.

— ¡Marina, acaso estás insinuando que…! — comenzó a decir aterrado, volviéndose su rostro pálido — ¡¿Acaso tú tienes algo que ver con ella, o tu eres el guerrero de fuego?!

La pregunta fue clara y concisa, lo que provocó una sonrisa escalofriante en Marte. ¿Él era el guerrero del fuego?

Por fin el equipo de Ash se ha reunido después de tantos problemas, y entre el torpe incidente de May, a quien lograron liberar, la joven de Hoenn besó a Drew como recompensa de haberla salvado, pero manteniendo sus sentimientos hacia Ash intactos, puesto que en compañía de Misty, Dawn y Duplica, maquinaron un plan con claras intenciones de saber qué fue lo que pasó con Ash y Sakura en el laberinto. Por fin habían llegado al árbol, y la supuesta salida, pero lo que no saben, es que aún les quedan muchos obstáculos para lograr salir de aquel lugar. El equipo de Kenta conoció a Hikaru, Fuu y Umi, quiénes serían muy importantes para la batalla contra los soldados de la luz, pero Marte, uno de sus generales, apareció con clara intención de acabar con ellos, y al parecer, es o tiene alguna relación con el o la guerrero/a del fuego. ¿Cómo terminará la aventura del equipo de Ash en el laberinto? ¿Lograran derrotar a Marte? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Marte con el guerreo del fuego? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

...

* * *

Hola a todos, no me explayaré mucho, así que seré conciso. A partir del proximo capitulo, obviamente para los que leyeron esta historia anteriomente, hice muchas modificaciones, las que les explicare en su momento. Saludos a todos, y cuidense mucho.


	21. Un Pikachu en problemas La aparición de

Hola a todos. Este capítulo es un poco mas largo que otros capítulos, ya de por sí. Espero si lo disfruten, ya que me inspiré mucho en el fandom de Pokémon.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: "Un Pikachu en problemas. La aparición de las legendarias guerreras mágicas"**

Ash y nuestros amigos, por fin habían llegado hasta el cuarto del árbol. Podía ser un momento para alegrarse, mínimo llegaron a un destino en común, pero para Sakura, algo andaba mal.

—¡En verdad que es enorme ese árbol! —dijo muy sorprendida Dawn, perdiendo su vista mirando arriba.

—Es increíble que aún no estemos cerca de él, y ya cubre un gran espacio —comentó igual de sorprendido Gary.

—Si esa es la carta del árbol, aquí hay algo que anda mal —comentó muy seria Sakura, mirando fijamente al árbol.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Kagome muy intrigada.

—Ese no es su tamaño real, es demasiado grande.

Nadie entendía muy bien que intentaba decir Sakura, pero por la forma en que lo dijo, quería decir que algo estaba afectando el tamaño real del árbol. De pronto, a mitad de camino, apareció un ser muy parecido a la carta pequeña, solo que este, tenía mayor tamaño.

—¡Esa es la carta grande! —exclamó Sakura muy feliz.

—¡Qué bien, por fin volveremos a nuestro tamaño normal! —celebró Ash igual de feliz— ¡Kagome, bájanos!

—Está bien —sin entender mucho, Kagome los dejó en el suelo.

—¡¿Pikachu, listo?! —le preguntó muy entusiasmado su entrenador, a lo que el Pokémon asintió con el mismo entusiasmo, yendo con la pareja de torpes, quiénes subieron al lomo del roedor.

—¡¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?! —preguntaba Kagome algo extrañada.

—Sea lo que sea, que les salga bien —comentó Ed, igual de extrañado.

La idea era original, era atrapar la carta grande sin que se diera cuenta, por lo que Pikachu comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente hasta el ser mágico, pero este se percató de las intenciones del roedor y sus dos acompañantes; les sonrió, y comenzó a correr. En ese instante, comenzó el plan B, perseguirlo desesperadamente. Ciertamente, fue una persecución muy curiosa, el ser sólo saltaba y corría, mientras que Pikachu hacia lo posible para acercarse a este. De pronto, aquel travieso ser saltó sobre la cabeza del Pokémon, estrellando su cara contra el suelo, y sus pasajeros, saliendo expulsados de su lomo; Ash cayendo boca abajo, tambien estrellando su cara contra el suelo, y Sakura también boca abajo, encima del entrenador.

—¡Auch, eso dolió! —se quejó Ash, sobándose la nariz intentando levantarse, imposibilitado por Sakura— ¡¿Sakura, estás bien?! —le preguntó, sin que le importará mucho que no pudiera levantarse.

—Si Ash, estoy bien —le asintió la peli castaña, levantándose para ayudar al entrenador.

—¡¿Pikachu, estás bien?! —preguntó Ash, a lo que el Pokémon sólo asintió—. Que mala suerte, creo que no funcionó —bufó Ash resignado.

—¡Es increíble chicos! —exclamó Misty, quien llegó corriendo con los dos jóvenes—. Sea lo que hicieron, funcionó, claro, en cierto modo.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntaron al unísono, al tiempo que vieron a Misty, por fin a su misma altura— ¡Qué bien! —y por impulso, se abrazaron efusivamente, comenzando a saltar como niños pequeños, celebrando.

La situación provocó celos en las chicas, pero claramente, no era el momento si quiera, de celebrar.

—El único problema ahora, es Pikachu —dijo Misty muy preocupada, mirando al Pokémon algo asustada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó muy curioso Ash.

—Sólo míralo —dijo May, mientras apuntaba tras Ash.

—¡No puede ser, Pikachu, tu…! —comenzó a concluir Ash sin necesidad de mirar atrás. Pese a eso, igual lo hizo— ¡Pero ¿cómo, que pasó?! —preguntó muy impresionado Ash.

La sorpresa de Ash no era para menos, Pikachu media tres, o tal vez cuatro veces lo que media Ash.

—Cuando la carta grande pisó la cabeza de Pikachu, los tres fuimos afectados, pero como caímos de Pikachu, a él le afectó de distinta manera —comenzó a explicar algo complicada Sakura—. Es extraño, pero es cierto.

—No te preocupes Sakura —le dijo Ash esbozando una sonrisa—, si tú lo dices, te creo.

—¡¿Pueden dejar su cursilería para otro momento?! —les exclamó Ed algo serio, haciendo que los dos jóvenes lo miraran sin entender nada— ¡Oye, ¿puedes ver la salida?! —le gritó a Pikachu, quién comenzó a mirar a todas direcciones, con una panorámica ayudada por su altura, sin encontrar nada satisfactorio.

Por el momento, parecía que la entrada no estaba cerca, por lo que Pikachu recurrió a subir hasta la copa del árbol, lugar donde rápidamente encontró la salida. Bajó del árbol, y dio las instrucciones en su idioma. No era fácil entenderle, pero se entendía que había encontrado la salida. Rápidamente, nuestros amigos siguieron, a la ahora rata gigante, quien entró por un pasadizo recto, y a los metros, la salida del laberinto.

Con tan solo observar la salida, de pronto, el laberinto comenzó nuevamente a cambiar de forma.

—¡Rápido, salgamos de aquí —exclamó algo desesperada Sakura—, si el laberinto termina de cambiar, tal vez la salida cambie de lugar!

—¡¿Qué…?! —exclamaron todos muy asustados, y preocupados.

Las palabras de Sakura, provocaron que todos corrieran desesperadamente hasta la salida del laberinto. La salida desaparecía tan rápido como corrían, parecía que no lograrían llegar, pero de pronto, un impactrueno logró que la salida continuase en el mismo lugar. Todos miraron muy curiosos el rayo ¿Quién lo habría hecho? Por lo que miraron tras ellos, y encontraron a la amarilla respuesta.

— ¡Gracias Pikachu! —exclamaron todos al unísono, admirados por la rápida e inteligente acción del Pokémon.

—Creo que esto ya lo hicimos una vez —dijo Ash muy pensante—, y creo que volverá a funcionar ¡Squirtle, Totodile, salgan, usen chorro de agua! —apenas aparecieron los dos Pokémon de agua, Pikachu detuvo su ataque, siendo reemplazado por las pistolas de agua— ¡Rápido, entren al chorro de agua, así saldremos de aquí!

—¡Buena idea Ash! —le felicitó Misty— ¡Tienes razón, ya habíamos hecho antes! ¡No perdamos el tiempo, vámonos!

—¡Si! —exclamaron todos muy entusiasmados, o casi todos.

—¡Ni de broma, no pienso mojarme! — reclamó muy molestó Inuyasha.

—¡¿Acaso te crees gato?! —le regañó Kagome al híbrido, quién sólo miró a un costado, ignorando a la chica— ¡Entonces quédate aquí para siempre! —y dicho esto, fue la primera en entrar al chorro de agua.

—¡Hay más gente a la fila, ya métete! —le exclamó furioso Ed, pateando por la espalda a Inuyasha, quién fue arrastrado por el agua— ¡Ni que se fuera a deshacer por mojarse un poco! — dijo molestó, para después él lanzarse.

Después de tal escándalo, el resto del grupo escapó del lugar sin mayores problemas, tan solo quedando los tres Pokémon y Ash.

—¡Suficiente Squirtle, Totodile, ya pueden descansar! —les pidió Ash devolviendo a sus Pokémon— ¡Pikachu, es tu turno! —el Pokémon asintió, y con todas sus energías, entró al agujero para escapar, quedando atascado por su enorme tamaño— ¡Vamos Pikachu, con todas tus fuerzas! —le gritaba Ash, mientras lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

La situación era algo desesperante. Mientras Ash desde dentro del laberinto, hacia lo posible para sacar a Pikachu de la salida, los demás sólo veían la cara del Pokémon, haciendo toda la fuerza posible para salir.

—¡Si no los sacamos rápido, no sé cuándo volverán a encontrar la salida! —exclamó algo desesperada Sakura, pero la reacción de los demás no ayudaba mucho a la situación, salvo la del alquimista, quién reaccionó al acto.

—¡Que hacen ahí parados, ayúdenme! —gritó desesperado Ed, tirando de una de las patas delanteras de Pikachu.

—¡Si…! —exclamaron todos al unísono, espabilando.

Y muy rápido, todos comenzaron a tirar de Pikachu con todas sus fuerzas. Estuvieron un par de minutos haciendo este ejercicio, tanto Ash desde el laberinto, como los demás desde el exterior. De pronto, el pequeño ser que había empequeñecido a Ash y Sakura, apareció frente al entrenador de Pallet Town.

—¡Tú eres la carta pequeña! —dijo Ash algo asustado— ¡Por favor, no me vuelvas a achicar de nuevo, por favor, no! —pero el pequeño espíritu comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Ash, muy feliz —¡No, por favor, no te acerques, no, por favor! —gritaba ya muy angustiado Ash, cosa que el espíritu vio con algo de curiosidad— ¡No, por favor, me voy a quedar aquí para siempre! ¡Vamos Pikachu, por favor, sale, ya…! —gritó aún más desesperado Ash, intentando empujar a Pikachu con aún más fuerza.

Todo el trabajo, tanto el de Ash, como el de los demás en el exterior, parecía infructuoso. Ash, al ver como aquel ser tenía toda la intención de saltar sobre su cabeza, sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos, sin dejar de empujar al roedor. De la nada, por alguna razón, Pikachu cedió, saliendo los dos expulsados de golpe del laberinto, provocando que todos cayeran al suelo, uno arriba del otro; y arriba de todos, Ash cayendo arriba de Pikachu.

—¡Oigan, bájense, pesan mucho! —exclamó sofocado Ed, quién era el más perjudicado, ya que soportaba el peso de todos.

—¡Qué bien, volviste a la normalidad Pikachu! —exclamó celebrando Ash, por fin tomando en sus brazos a su pequeño amigo, abrazándolo, mientras tambien celebraba el Pokémon.

—¡Qué bien, pero… —exclamó el grupo—, ya bájate!

—¡Jejejeje, lo siento! —pidió el entrenador muy nervioso, con la mano derecha en su nuca, tan apenado como su Pokémon.

En eso, notaron como por fin el laberinto volvía a cambiar, sólo que está vez, con curiosidad.

—Parece que el laberinto volvió a cambiar —dijo Ash algo curioso— ¿Qué haremos con él?

—¡No se preocupen, yo me encargo! —exclamó Sakura muy tranquila, mientras sacaba algo que tenía colgado en su cuello.

—¿Y qué es lo que harás? —preguntó Ash muy curioso, mientras todos observaban con mucha curiosidad una pequeña llave con forma de estrella, la que tenía atada a un pequeño cordel. Todos se acercaron a ver la llave, cosa que Sakura vio con mucha curiosidad e inquietud.

—Chicos, por favor, necesito un poco de espacio, por favor —pidió con algo de nervios la peli castaña.

La joven estiró el brazo frente a ella, y concentrada, comenzó a decir una especie de conjuro…

—Llaves que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadero poder ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo —en el segundo que apareció el círculo mágico a los pies de la joven, entre sorprendidos y asustados, todos se alejaron de golpe a una buena distancia, del espacio mágico de Sakura— ¡Libérate! —gritó, al tiempo que aquella llave se convertía en una especie de báculo mágico.

Todos veían muy sorprendidos las acciones de Sakura, no creían lo que veían ¿Quién era en realidad Sakura Kinomoto?

—¡Increíble Sakura! —exclamó Ash, aún sin creer lo que había hecho Sakura— ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

—¡Después te cuento! — le dijo Sakura muy alegre, guiñando su ojo izquierdo. En parte se sentía muy bien por mostrarse como es realmente a los demás, más aún a Ash—. Ahora lo más importante.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó aún muy sorprendida Kagome.

—Volveré las cartas a la normalidad —dijo Sakura muy seria, notándose seguridad en su voz.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? —le preguntó Misty en igual estado.

—Solo observen —Sakura levantó su báculo a lo más alto, y dijo— ¡Cartas, regresen a su forma natural! ¡Ahora!

Casi al instante, el laberinto comenzó a desaparecer, y en la parte más alta del báculo, arriba de la estrella, vieron como algo comenzaba a formarse; aquella energía, se convirtieron en cartas, las cuales volvieron a la mano de su… dueña…

— ¡Muy bien! —exclamó muy feliz la joven— Veamos que cartas recuperamos— mientras revisaba las cartas—. La carta del sueño, la del espejo, la del escudo, de la nieve, la carta pequeña, de la espada, del árbol, de la niebla, la carta grande, laberinto… ¡Vaya, obtuvimos diez cartas de inmediato!

Todos veían muy concentrados como Sakura observaba las cartas de color rosado, muy curiosos e incrédulos.

—Sakura…, dime la verdad… —preguntaba Ash con algo de miedo— ¿Tú quién eres, y qué eres de las cartas en realidad?

—¿Eh…? —la aludida miró no sólo el estado de incredulidad de Ash, sino también a los demás— ¡Chicos los siento, creo que debí explicarles bien desde el inicio! Soy la dueña y controladora de las cartas, ¡jejejeje! —dijo con mucha pena y nervios.

—¡¿O sea… —comenzó a decir May—, eres una hechicera, o una brujita?!

—¡Jejejeje!, creo que podría decirse que sí.

—¡Increíble —continuó Misty—, creíamos que sólo protegías las cartas! —decía al tiempo que miraba las cartas— ¿Puedo Sakura? —la joven le asintió, y le entregó las cartas a Misty— ¡Son hermosas! ¿Cuantas cartas son en total?

—Son cincuenta y cuatro cartas.

—Entonces aún quedan cuarenta y cuatro —comentó Ash muy pensante—. Aún son muchas.

—¡Vaya Ash —comenzó a decirle en broma Misty—, ¿desde cuándo te funciona el cerebro?!

—¡No creas que voy a caer en tus malas bromas esta vez! —le dijo muy engreído Ash.

—¿Por qué lo molestan tanto? —le preguntó Sakura algo extrañada.

—¡No es algo que te incumba, Sakura! —le exclamó May algo soberbia y molesta— ¡Esto es algo entre Ash y nosotras!

—¡No le hables así, solo hizo una pequeña pregunta! —exclamó Ash muy enojado, cosa que impresionó a sus amigas.

Ash ya había hecho esa clase de defensas con ellas más de alguna vez, pero con Sakura, la situación era muy distinta, y extraña.

— Yo también quisiera que me respondieran a esa pregunta —las chicas no tenían nada que responder, se quedaron calladas al ver esa acción tan madura de Ash— ¡Pikachu, vámonos!

Pero antes de ponerse en marcha, Tomoyo apareció corriendo.

—¡Sakura, ¿estás bien?! —le preguntó su amiga muy preocupada, lanzándose a abrazarla.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó Sakura algo sorprendida— Si, estamos bien… —pero detuvo su hablar, al ver al joven que apareció tras Tomoyo— ¡Shaoran!

—Sakura —la llamó Li Shaoran muy serio, mientras se acercaba a la chica—. Tomoyo me contó todo, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes —le respondió muy tranquila, liberándose de Tomoyo.

—¿Quién de ustedes es Ash? —preguntó sin inmutarse Shaoran, mirando al grupo.

—Soy yo, ¿ocurre algo? —contestó Ash, quién estaba separado del grupo.

—¡Muchas gracias por ayudar a Sakura, en verdad te lo agradezco! —le dijo con un tono de voz algo alto, haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Oye, tranquilo —le pidió Ash muy nervioso ante el gesto tan formal del joven—, además, todos estuvimos con Sakura, entre todos la cuidamos!

—¡¿Tomoyo, quien es el?! —preguntó muy intrigada Misty, quebrando el momento.

—Perdón, no me presente. Mi nombre es Li Shaoran.

—¡Y el novio de Sakura! —agregó sin pena Tomoyo, incomodando a los dos.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamaron los aludidos perfectamente sincronizados.

Las palabras de Tomoyo, fuera de amenizar el ambiente, sólo caldeó las energías, notándose en Misty, quien encontró una gran oportunidad para aliar a Li a su femenino equipo, quien aún seguía muy intranquila. Mientras, Ash estaba conociendo un nuevo sentimiento y emoción, ser pillado en algo que no debió participar.

—¿Li —le pidió Misty muy amable, mientas le devolvía las cartas a Sakura—, podrías venir conmigo un momento?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó muy extrañado el joven.

—Necesitamos decirte algo importante sobre Sakura, te aseguro que te va a interesar —le respondió con una sonrisa que todo el mundo creyó.

—Está bien —aceptó muy curioso de la extraña situación, pero como se trataba de Sakura…

Mientras tanto, un incómodo Ash, petrificado por las palabras de Tomoyo, se acercó a Sakura, muy asustado.

—¡¿Sakura, podemos hablar un rato?! —preguntó Ash con un tono de voz muy sumiso.

—¡¿Por qué Tomoyo siempre tiene que abrir la boca?! —pensó en voz alta Sakura, algo molesta por las palabras de su amiga— ¿Eh? Si, por supuesto.

Shaoran atendió al pedido de Misty, pero de lo que hablarían, no era precisamente de lo que esperaba.

—¡Li Shaoran, te tengo una pregunta! —dijo Misty muy sería.

—Dime —preguntó el joven muy confundido.

—Según las palabras de Tomoyo, a ti te gusta Sakura, ¿O me equivoco?

—Si…, me gusta… —respondió con mucha pena Li— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ella exactamente?

—En realidad, tiene que ver más contigo —le decía casi en susurro.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó muy extrañado el joven de cabellos castaño.

—Con las demás chicas, tenemos las sospechas que, al parecer, algo hubo entre esos dos cuando nos separamos en el laberinto.

—¿En qué te basas para tener esas sospechas? —preguntó Shaoran algo extrañado.

—Por ciertas reacciones que vimos entre esos dos —respondía Misty, mientras miraba de soslayo a Ash y Sakura, quienes realmente estaban algo agitados con su conversación—. Son solo conclusiones por supuesto, aunque esos dos son tan torpes, que no tienen idea ni siquiera, de donde están parados.

—Si tú lo dices por Ash… —dijo ahora incómodo el Shaoran— Aun así, no puedes dejarte llevar solo por conclusiones, no tienes pruebas concretas.

—Por eso con las demás, tenemos un plan para saber qué pasó —explicó Misty, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Y cuál sería ese plan? —preguntó Shaoran con algo de miedo.

—¿Ves a ese ser que tiene Ash en su hombro? —le preguntó Misty, indicando a Pikachu, a lo que Li asintió— Se llama Pikachu, y lo vamos a secuestrar. Le sacaremos toda la información que sabe.

—¡¿Acaso ese Pikachu sabe hablar?! —preguntó muy sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto que no! — le respondió algo gruñona Misty, haciéndola ver como una loca.

—¿Entonces cómo vas a sacarle esa información? —ahora le preguntó Shaoran, creyendo que lo estaban pasando como un tonto.

—¡No te preocupes por eso, ya está solucionado! —le respondió muy segura— Pero aún no me respondes, ¿quieres saber que ocurrió entre esos dos, sí o no?

—Te noto muy segura en tus palabras —Shaoran suspiró, y no muy convencido, al fin y al cabo, respondió—. De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Al menos deberías presentarte, si quiera de tu nombre.

—Discúlpame Li —le respondió Misty con una sonrisa cándida—. Mi nombre es Misty, mucho gusto.

—De acuerdo Misty, entonces te ayudaré.

Mientras tanto, con Ash y Sakura…

—¡Sakura, nunca me dijiste que tenías novio! — le reclamó Ash en voz baja.

—¡Claro que no tengo…! Oficialmente… —le respondió Sakura muy molesta, más por el comentario de Tomoyo— ¿Creías que besaría a otro chico si tuviese novio?

—Está bien, te creo —le respondió Ash algo inquieto y nervioso—. Solo espero que no sospechen nada de eso ¡Y tu Pikachu — los dos miraron al Pokémon, quien ahora estaba en el hombro izquierdo de Ash, muy nerviosos, invadidos por el miedo —, confiamos en ti! — el Pokémon simplemente asintió. Al fin y al cabo, a Pikachu por alguna razón, le gustaba ese juego.

La aventura dentro del laberinto por fin había terminado, logrando recuperar las diez primeras cartas. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y la hora de descansar se acercaba, por lo que decidieron volver a la casa de Sakura.

—¡Vaya, ya está anocheciendo! —exclamó Ash observando el crepúsculo—. Estuvimos mucho tiempo dentro de ese laberinto.

—¡Es verdad! —agregó May, interrumpida por el gruñido de su estómago— ¡Y ya me dio hambre! —dijo muy apenada.

—No te preocupes —dijo Sakura—, cuando lleguemos, les prepararé algo rico.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamaron muy felices Ash y May.

—¡¿Qué no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea comer?! —les regañó muy molesta Misty, por la sobre confianza de la parejita.

—¡Si, también sabemos de Pokémon! —exclamaron muy felices al unísono, levantando ambos su brazo derecho.

—No puedo creerlo, no tiene remedio —dijo resignada Misty, llevando su mano derecha a su cara.

Al menos, la desvergonzada situación provocó la risa en los demás, distendiendo el ambiente. Al volver a la casa de Sakura, se percataron de un pequeñito problema.

—¡Lo siento, pero no hay camas para todos! —se disculpó Sakura muy apenada.

—¡¿Qué…?! —exclamaron todos al unísono, desconcertados; con excepción de tres personas.

—Por mí no te preocupes, Sakura —le dijo Shaoran—. Me puedo hospedar en el hotel de siempre.

—Por mí tampoco, Sakura —ahora le decía Ash—. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier parte.

—No se preocupen chicos —les dijo Tomoyo amablemente—, si quieren, pueden venir a mi casa.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No te molestaremos? —preguntó Misty algo avergonzada.

—No se preocupen, no molestan para nada.

—¡Muchas gracias Tomoyo! —agradecieron al unísono todos, con excepción de Sakura y Shaoran.

—En casa de Tomoyo podrán descansar a gusto, se los aseguro —dijo Sakura muy tranquila y feliz.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Ash bastante curioso.

—¡Ya verás cuando vayamos!

En eso, Kero comenzó a despertar.

—¡Ah…, que bien dormí! —dijo Kero entre un largo bostezo.

—¡Vaya, por fin despiertas! —comentó Duplica, quién aún lo tenía en brazos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Y el laberinto? —comenzó a preguntar rápidamente, mirando a todos lados.

—Pasó que te quedaste dormido después de hacer desaparecer la tormenta de nieve, y Sakura ya tiene diez cartas —el comentario de Duplica hizo que Kero mirara a Sakura.

—¡Perfecto…! —exclamó el pequeño ser alado, a la vez percatándose de la presencia de Shaoran— ¡¿Mocoso, a que viniste?!

—¡¿A quién le dices mocoso?! — exclamó el aludido muy enojado. Los dos se miraban a los ojos, las chispas y roces se hacían notar entre los dos, mientras los demás, veían muy nerviosos la rencilla.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear, por favor! —les pidió Sakura algo molesta.

—De acuerdo Sakura —dijo Li intentando ignorar a Kero—, de todos modos, nosotros estábamos yendo a la casa de Daidouji.

Luego de aquel roce de personalidades, Sakura y los demás partieron a la casa de Tomoyo, con la clara intención de descansar, y continuar al siguiente día, la búsqueda de las cartas Sakura.

* * *

...

* * *

Kenta y los demás esperaban la respuesta de Marte, pero el entrenador de Johto logró recordar las palabras de Gary.

—¡Espera un momento! —irrumpió Kenta muy serio— ¡Aquí algo no concuerda!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Marina muy extrañada.

—Si mal no recuerdo, Gary nos dijo que las guerreras elementales se parecían mucho a la líder de Cerulean, Misty, y a esas coordinadoras, creo que eran May y Dawn. Eso quiere decir, que ese sujeto no debe tener ninguna relación con ningún guerrero elemental.

—Yo también recuerdo, ahora que lo mencionas —acotó Kenshin muy perspicaz— ¡Danos tu verdadera identidad, ahora! — exclamó muy desafiante a Marte.

—Te felicito, veo que saben a usar la cabeza —les felicitó sarcásticamente Marte, aplaudiendo las conclusiones de Kenta—. Es cierto, no soy el guerrero del fuego, y si, es verdad, es la guerrera del fuego, su nombre es Magma, y yo, solo soy uno de sus colaboradores más confiables.

—¡Vaya, creo que se quedaron sin personal! —le burló Kenta igual de sarcástico.

—En realidad —comenzó a decir Marte—, yo me ofrecí para venir por los guardianes de este lugar —estiró su brazo izquierdo, y dijo— Dejemos de charlas ¡Soldados, aparezcan! —y casi al instante, cientos de seres oscuros aparecieron de la nada— ¡Acaben con esas sabandijas!

— ¡Me parecía muy extraño que no aparecieran esos estorbos! —exclamó muy molesto Kenshin, mientras tomaba su katana— ¡Chicas, recuerdan lo que conversamos, ¿verdad?!

—¡Si! — exclamaron al unísono las guerreras de Céfiro.

—¡Entonces, comencemos!

Con la información de los visitantes, y la ayuda de Hikaru, Umi y Fuu y sus técnicas mágicas, la batalla no duró mucho; pese a ser una gran cantidad de seres malignos, el trabajo en equipo resultó extremadamente efectivo. Una vez con el último ser maligno eliminado, solo quedaba Marte.

—¡Muy bien, solo quedas tú! —exclamó Kenta muy confiado, listo para continuar— ¡Esto será sencillo!

—¡No te emociones enano —le dijo Marte muy confiado y tranquilo—, esos eran soldados de la clase más baja! —claramente, no tenía ningún interés por su pelotón, más que por el mismo, por qué comenzó a prepararse para pelear— ¡Veo que no son tan debiluchos, veamos si pueden conmigo! —después de concentrar una gran cantidad de energía, Marte comenzó a liberar bolas de fuego incandescentes.

—¡Viento de defensa! —sin pensarlo dos veces, Fuu volvió a utilizar su viento de defensa como la vez anterior, repeliendo el ataque de plano, pero ya notándose algo de cansancio en su cuerpo— ¡No creo que pueda detener por mucho tiempo sus ataques, tenemos que atacar!

—Veo que utiliza ataques de fuego —pensó en voz alta Kenta—. Algún ataque de agua podría funcionar.

—Umi utiliza la magia del agua —informó Hikaru.

—Feraligart puede ayudarle —agregó Marina—. Sólo espero que funcione.

—Perfecto —dijo Kenta, aun pensando en la estrategia—, entonces Hikaru y yo los distraeremos mientras ustedes preparan sus ataques, Fuu se encargará de la protección.

—Intentaré protegerlos lo máximo posible, en caso que se agoten o salgan lastimados, puedo sanarlos o recuperar sus energías —Fuu realmente no estaba convencida en la cantidad de energía que tenía para continuar protegiéndolos, por lo que se preparó para cualquier caso posible.

—Muy bien ¡¿Typhlosion, estás listo?! —el Pokémon le asintió muy seguro.

E iniciado el plan de ataque, Kenta se paró juntos con Typhlosion, a la derecha de Marte, y Hikaru a la izquierda de este, listos para lanzar el primer ataque.

—¡Flechas de fuego! —desde su mano derecha, al igual que Marte, Hikaru comenzó a disparar algo que parecían flechas de fuego.

—¡Typhlosion, lanzallamas! —en cambio, el Pokémon de fuego expulsó una fuerte corriente de llamas desde su boca.

Los ataques sincronizados golpearon a Marte duramente, quedando una nube de polvo levantada, ocultando el resultado.

—¡Veo que decidieron tomárselo en serio, así me gusta! —dijo Marte, aún entre la nube de polvo.

—¡Esto aún no termina, ataque de estrellas! —ordenó sin pausas Kenta, dando de lleno el ataque de Typhlosion, pero…

—¡Flechas de fuego! —el ataque de Hikaru lo esquivó sin mayores problemas— ¡Es rápido!

—¡Es nuestro turno Umi! —exclamó Marina— ¡Primero que nada, tenemos que debilitar a Marte!

—¿Y cómo lo harás? —preguntó Umi muy intrigada.

—¡Feraligart, danza lluvia! —al momento que los ojos de Feraligart brillaron, el cielo comenzó a cubrirse, dejando caer una fuerte lluvia.

—¡Excelente idea! —exclamó Kenshin— Aun así, tengan cuidado, con el calor que puede emanar, podría desvanecer el efecto de la danza lluvia.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto? —preguntó Marina muy sorprendida— Para no ser de nuestra dimensión, sabes mucho.

—Cuando Satoshi y Sakura fueron a donde vivo, me explicaron algunas cosas— explicó el samurái—, además, con Ash y Misty, pude aprender un poco más.

—¡Ya veo! —dijo Marina aún sorprendida— Es verdad ¡Tienes razón, podría anular la danza lluvia, necesitamos algo más que nos ayude!

—¡Kenta, Hikaru, continúen con la distracción! —les exclamó Kenshin muy serio.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Kenta, pensando en una nueva estrategia— La danza lluvia debilitará a Marte, pero también debilitará nuestros ataques de fuego, es un arma de doble filo —y era cierto, tambien era una desventaja para ellos— ¡Y me gusta! ¡Typhlosion, lanzallamas! —exclamó muy emocionado Kenta, ordenando el ataque a su Pokémon, pero Marte también lo esquivó sin problemas— ¡Rayos, si esto continua así, no podremos derrotarlo! —pensó el entrenador de Johto algo exasperado— No queda de otra más que continuar, algún ataque acertará.

Tanto Hikaru como Typhlosion continuaron el ataque constante. Era inevitable, la danza lluvia debilitaba todos los ataques de fuego. De la misma forma que Marte hacia muy poco daño, los ataques de fuego de nuestros amigos hacían el mismo nivel de daño, salvo el ya inútil ataque de estrellas de Typhlosion.

—Veo que esos ataques de estrellas son los únicos que aciertan, pero el daño que infringen es mínimo —pensaba Fuu, quién estaba concentrada en ese momento de recuperar la energía de Clef y Latis— ¡Bien, ya están recuperados!

—¿Dónde estamos…? —preguntaba Guru Clef, mirando a todos lados, desconociendo el lugar.

—Estamos en la plataforma de tele transporte al templo de fuego. Marte por alguna razón, los trajo aquí.

En ese instante, la lluvia cobró más fuerza.

—¡Feraligart, Umi, llegó nuestro turno, hidrobomba! —ordenó sin demoras Marina, obedeciendo el Pokémon de agua, lanzando un poderoso cañón de agua.

—¡Entonces al ataque, dragón de agua! —exclamó Umi al instante que formaba una especie de espíritu de agua, disparándolo contra Marte.

Los ataques iban con más poder del normal, puesto a que la lluvia los intensificó; pero Marte también los esquivó sin mayores problemas. Al parecer, la lluvia sólo había afectado la fuerza del fuego de Marte, no así sus habilidades.

—¡Si tuviésemos alguna forma de provocar ataques eléctricos, sería más sencillo! —exclamó enojada Marina.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó muy intrigada Umi.

—¡¿Se te olvido?! —le exclamó molesta a Umi— ¡El agua conduce la electricidad!

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —exclamó Umi tan furiosa como Marina, por intentar pasarla por ignorante— ¡Te preguntaba por qué ataques eléctricos y no de agua! Los ataques de agua son muy fuertes con esta lluvia.

—Pero con esta lluvia, los ataques eléctricos no fallarán jamás, darían de lleno —le explicó Marina menos molesta.

—Si se trata de ataques eléctricos, no hay problema, yo los puedo ayudar —dijo Guru Clef.

—¡Creo que tengo una idea que podría funcionar! —exclamó Fuu algo nerviosa.

—¿Podría funcionar? —preguntó algo curiosa Marina.

—Si seguimos atacando de la misma forma hasta que la lluvia desaparezca, Marte tomará ventaja —comentó Fuu muy seria—, por lo que estuve observando el ataque de… Disculpa Marina ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—¿Typhlosion?

—¡Si, el mismo! —exclamó más tranquila Fuu— Tiene un ataque que no ha fallado en ningún momento.

—Debes referirte al ataque de estrellas —le aclaró Marina, aún sin entender a donde quería llegar.

—Así es —le asintió la peli castaña—, y si como dices, esta lluvia hace que los ataques eléctricos no fallen…

—¡Ya entendí! —exclamó Marina, muy perspicaz— ¡Es verdad, lo importante no es la fuerza del ataque, sino el trabajo en equipo! —la coordinadora cayó muy fácil en la estratagema, viendo como Fuu había conjugado el campo de batalla, tasas de asertividad, y curiosamente, información que ellos mismos habían compartido— ¡Buen plan Fuu, comencemos!

—Con Latis iremos a apoyar por un momento a Hikaru —atendió rápido Fuu—, le diré a Kenta que regrese con ustedes para que le detallen el plan.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó Marina, ahora más emocionada.

¿Cuál sería exactamente el plan de Fuu? La estratega se dirigió con Kenta, a quien le pidió el relevo, volviendo n compañía de Typhlosion, con Marina y los demás, dónde afinaron los últimos detalles para dar el golpe de gracia, que acabaría de una vez por todas con Marte.

Ya todo estaba preparado para el golpe de gracia, y cada uno en sus posiciones.

Sigue lloviendo…

Los primeros en atacar fueron Latis y Hikaru, manteniendo el plan de distracción contra Marte, mientras Fuu restauraba la energía de un cansado Typhlosion. Después de unos segundos, el Pokémon se recuperó por completo, confirmándolo con un fuerte rugido, al tiempo que Hikaru y Latis recibían la orden de dejar de atacar, por parte de la peli castaña. De pronto, una fuerte descarga cayó sobre Marte, recibiéndolo de forma directa. Y como de la misma forma habían acabado con los demás seres y generales de la luz, por parte de Typhlosion, recibió un ataque de estrellas, curiosamente dejándolo muy débil, con su guardia baja; pero el ataque no finalizó ahí, ya que sin aviso ni previsto, fue atacado por la poderosa hidrobomba de Feraligart, y el dragón de agua de Umi. Parecía el final de Marte, la estrategia había funcionado de maravillas, todos los golpes habían acertado acordado al plan… Pero Marte seguía en pie. Muy débil, pero vivo…

—¡Pero, ¿cómo?! —muy impactado por el resultado, exclamó Kenta— ¡Eso es imposible!

—¡Pero si hicimos lo mismo que con los demás, eso debió funcionar! —exclamó en el mismo estado de shock, Marina.

—¡Rayos…, son más fuertes… de lo que parecían…, pero no lo suficiente…! —pese a su penoso estado, lo sarcástico de sus palabras no desaparecía.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! —preguntó Hikaru muy intrigada, sin bajar la guardia.

—Solo fíjense… en la situación…, todo lo que tuvieron que hacer… sólo para debilitarme…

—¡Lo importante fue que te derrotamos! —le exclamó triunfante Kenta, pero molesto por el hecho que seguía vivo.

—¡Si siguen con esa mentalidad conformista…, no les auguro una larga vida…! — les burló sin quitar su sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡Se más claro, Marte! — le desafío ya furioso Kenta. Estaba harto de tanto código.

—¡No comas ansias…, engreído! — le advirtió Marte — ¡No sé preocupen por los detalles…, solos sabrán la verdad en el camino…, pero si les interesa tanto…, del lugar de donde vienen, en Hoenn…, los soldados de la luz están gestando… un plan para acabar con su mundo…!

Las palabras de Marte comenzaron a asustar a nuestros amigos ¿Que estarían haciendo en Hoenn?

—¡Pueden quedarse con sus mashin…, ya no me interesan…, tengo mejores planes para acabar con ustedes…! —claramente, por la forma en que hablaba Marte, hacía entender trabajaba solo ¿Qué estaba planeando realmente? — ¡Averigüe algo muy útil… qué ahora está en su mundo… y que me hará poderoso…!

—¡¿Qué es lo que van a hacer en nuestro mundo?! —preguntó preocupada y asustada, Marina.

—¡Si quieren saberlo…, entonces vuelvan a su hogar…, niñitos…! —les dijo muy desafiante— ¡Adiós…, ya nos volveremos a ver las caras! —y cubriéndose en una bola de fuego, Marte desapareció.

Realmente, la preocupación ya no estaba centrada en Marte, sino en sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué es lo que harán en Hoenn?! —preguntaba en voz alta Kenta.

—Según Marte, hay algo en ese lugar que servirá para destruirnos —dijo muy pensante Kenshin.

—¿Conoces algo o alguien que tenga tal poder para destruirlo todo? —preguntó Fuu muy preocupada.

—¿Qué podría ser? Veamos… —decía muy pensante Kenta. Pero una idea que se le cruzo por la mente, lo hizo parar muy aterrado— ¡No, no puede ser, eso es imposible! —gritó Kenta muy asustado, aterrado.

—¡ ¿Qué te ocurre Kenta?! —preguntó Marina muy angustiada por la expresión de su amigo.

—¡Sakura, Mewtwo, o quién esté, responda! —gritó desesperado Kenta, mientras Hikaru y los oriundos del lugar, miraban con curiosidad al joven.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió en el aire una voz muy profunda.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —comenzó a preguntar algo asustada Hikaru, sin encontrar al destinatario de la voz.

—¡¿Palkia, que está sucediendo en nuestro mundo?! —aclarando la duda, preguntó Kenta muy rápido.

—¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta?! —preguntó Palkia muy extrañado.

—¡Marte, uno de los generales de la luz, nos dijo que estaban preparando algo en Hoenn!

—¡Esperen un momento! —exclamó Umi, molesta por tanta información sin explicación— ¡¿Quién es ese tal Palkia, y que es lo que pasa con exactitud?!

—Palkia es el controlador del espacio y las dimensiones —comenzó a explicar pacientemente Marina—. Gracias a él, llegamos aquí.

—Joven Umi —comenzó a decir pacientemente Palkia—, en primer lugar, debo disculparme en nombre de todos por pedir su ayuda de esta forma tan brusca, pero en verdad las necesitamos, ustedes son vitales para terminar con los soldados de la luz.

—¡Ya no tiene ninguna importancia, sólo quiero terminar esto rápido! —gruñó de muy mal humor Umi— ¡Sólo dinos, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?!

—Bueno… —trató de hablar Palkia algo asustado— Verán, en la región Hoenn, hay extrañas variaciones en el clima, y no tenemos consciencia de su origen ni epicentro.

—Podría tener alguna relación con las palabras de Marte — agregó Fuu.

—Existe la posibilidad —continuó Palkia—. Por el momento, debemos tomarlo como un ataque de los soldados de la luz. Aun así, si no tenemos la certeza de que sucede, no podemos movernos.

—Es verdad —agregó Kenshin muy serio— ¿Satoshi o Sakura son conscientes de lo que sucede?

—Satoshi se encuentra en Hoenn investigando, y Sakura está a cargo de una de las misiones, por lo que desconoce de estos hechos.

—Ya veo.

—¡Del modo que sea —intervino Kenta bruscamente—, ya tenemos a los mashin de Céfiro, ya puedes…!

—Con respecto a su regreso —interrumpió Palkia—, tendremos que pedirles que se queden allá hasta nuevo aviso.

—¡¿No dijo Sakura que volviéramos de inmediato?! —exclamó Marina confundida.

—Estas en lo correcto, pero bajo la nueva situación en la que estamos, haremos un cambio de planes —los tres viajeros se miraron muy serios—. Sabemos a la perfección en lo que están pensando, pero en esa dimensión estarán más seguros.

—¡De acuerdo Palkia! —respondió muy serio Kenta, pero no muy convencido— ¡Llámanos apenas nos necesiten!

—Les sugiero que descansen lo que más puedan, y que no se preocupen por los hechos en Hoenn, hay mucha gente observando la situación, incluido Satoshi.

—¡Es verdad, nosotros tenemos que prepararnos para la siguiente batalla! —exclamó muy entusiasmada Hikaru.

—En cualquier momento, nos volveremos a comunicar —dijo Palkia para despedirse.

—Estoy de acuerdo —comentó Guru Clef muy serio, mientras dejaba de llover—, tienen que recuperar sus energías. Si todo lo que dijo Palkia es verdad, quiere decir que tendrán que estar preparados para lo peor.

Y de esa forma, por ahora, terminó la misión de Kenta. Pero al parecer, tendrán que estar atentos a cualquier suceso. Las palabras de Marte preocuparon mucho a nuestros amigos ¿Qué planes tendrán en Hoenn los soldados de la luz? ¿Y qué intenciones tendrá Marte? Por el momento, el descanso absoluto era su única opción, ya que no sabían a que se enfrentarían.

* * *

...

* * *

Después de una larga caminata, Ash y los demás por fin habían llegado a la casa de Tomoyo. Su pequeña morada, no dejó indiferente a nadie…

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde casa —dijo muy feliz Tomoyo, apenas llegaron a la entrada principal.

—¡¿Humilde casa?! ¡Es una mansión! —exclamaron todos boquiabiertos, muy sorprendidos, con excepción de Sakura y Shaoran. Aún no habían entrado, y ya estaban muy impresionados.

—¡ ¿Tú vives aquí, Tomoyo?! —preguntó Misty, aún sin salir del asombro.

—Así es —le asintió Tomoyo, mientras abría el acceso principal, entrando primero a su hogar—. Pero no se queden ahí, pasen.

Definitivamente, la casa vista desde el patio se veía aún más grande, considerando que el patio en sí, era gigantesco.

—¡Vaya, es más grande que mirarla desde fuera del portón! —exclamó Dawn, mirando a todos lados, muy impresionada.

—Creo que habrá habitaciones para cada uno, así que no creo que haya problemas — acotó Tomoyo muy feliz. Era la primera vez que recibía a tanta gente, y muy en especial, a ese "tipo de amigos" de Sakura.

Después de caminar el enorme patio, llegaron hasta la entrada principal de la residencia Daidouji. El interior de la casa era tan grande como se veía por fuera, con un decorado muy sencillo.

—Acompáñenme arriba, les enseñaré sus cuartos.

—Muchas gracias Tomoyo —dijeron todos al unísono, algo apenados.

Al final de las escaleras, en el segundo piso, comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo; la gran cantidad de puertas, daba a indicar que esas serían las habitaciones dónde descansarían, indicando Tomoyo las habitaciones de cada uno.

—Pueden dejar sus cosas en sus cuartos, pueden tomar un baño si así lo desean —les ofreció amablemente Tomoyo, sin jamás borrar su sonrisa—. Los espero en la sala principal para comer. Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa —dijo para retirarse y volver al primer piso.

Una vez que Tomoyo desapareció de sus vistas, los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus cuartos correspondientes, salvo dos personas.

—¡Vaya, es una mansión gigantesca! —exclamó Ash muy sorprendido, mirando aún a toda dirección — De alguna forma tendremos que agradecerles todo esto, Sakura —le comentó muy apenado.

—¡No te preocupes Ash —le dijo muy alegre Sakura—, ya te dije que es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por ustedes, en especial por ti! —la joven claramente quería seguir el juego con Ash, confirmándole esto guiñando su ojo derecho, diciéndole con un tono de voz muy travieso— ¡Pero si quieres que te siga agradeciendo personalmente, ya sabes dónde duermo!

—¡Bueno… Sakura…, creo que me voy a mi cuarto…! —muy nervioso, Ash le contestó torpemente, intentando volver a su cuarto. Pero Sakura lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo izquierdo. Se le acercó al joven, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El acto de Sakura, provocó que Ash se sonrojara más de la cuenta.

—Bueno… —le dijo Sakura muy nerviosa, pero feliz—, nos vemos abajo, Ash… — se separó del joven, y entró muy sonriente a su cuarto correspondiente.

Cómo un verdadero estúpido, Ash se quedó parado, sin reaccionar, mirando literalmente a la nada ¿Tanto le había afectado el afecto de Sakura? Pikachu notó esto, por lo que comenzó a picarle persistentemente en la mejilla, hasta volverlo en sí.

—Pikachu, disculpa, no sé qué me sucede hoy —sacudió su cabeza algo fastidiado, y dijo bastante cansado—. Vamos a nuestro cuarto.

Lo que no sabía el joven de Pallet Town, es que la líder de gimnasio de Cerulean City lo observaba desde su cuarto, con la puerta entrecerrada, hasta que el joven entró a sus aposentos.

—Ya veo, con que era cierto, ya no tengo dudas —decía muy triunfante la celosa—. Esa Sakura sólo se hace la inocente, pero se quiere quedar con Ash —la molestia hacia la joven era evidente, se quería quedar con su hombre—. Pero un beso en la mejilla no es una prueba contundente —muy seria, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y dijo en voz baja—. Será mejor comenzar con el plan —y como primer paso de su plan, fue ir hasta la habitación del joven peli azabache— Ash, ¿estás ahí?

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó el joven Ash, quién estaba sacando sus utensilios de aseo de su mochila, dejando todo tirado para atender a la puerta, encontrándose con la peli naranja— Misty, ¿que necesitas?

—Estas con Pikachu, ¿verdad? —con sólo escuchar su nombre en boca de la joven, el roedor apareció por el hombro izquierdo de Ash— Hola Pikachu —le dijo con una sonrisa afable— ¿Podrías venir conmigo? Solo será un momento —sin dudar un sólo momento, el Pokémon saltó a sus brazos, bastante emocionado—. Será un momento Ash, ya regreso con él.

—No te preocupes, Misty. Tómense su tiempo —le dijo Ash bastante tranquilo, dentro de su ingenuidad— Pikachu, ya sabes —le dijo en clave, mirando a los ojos a su amigo, quién sólo asintió.

La primera parte del plan estaba concluida. Fue muy fácil, sólo había que engañar al distraído joven. La segunda parte dio comienzo, con Misty dirigiéndose a llamar a la puerta de los cuartos de May, Dawn, Duplica y Shaoran. Pikachu veía con mucha curiosidad y duda esta extraña acción, hasta que Misty le habló.

—No te preocupes Pikachu, si cooperas, no te dolerá —dijo Misty, aun esbozando una sonrisa afable, extrañamente. Mientras, las tres chicas y el joven aparecían desde sus cuartos. Pikachu tomó esas palabras de forma muy incómoda; la verdad, es que estaba muy confundido.

—Solo tendrás que responder algunas preguntas, eso es todo —agregó May, con una sonrisa muy amable.

—No te preocupes por si te entendemos o no —continuó Dawn, acariciando la cabeza del roedor.

—Lugia nos ayudará con la traducción —terminó Duplica, con la pokébola de Lugia en sus manos.

—¿Están seguras de lo que hacen? —preguntó Shaoran, muy inseguro y poco convencido de la idea.

—No te preocupes, sabemos lo que hacemos —comentó Misty algo molesta por la cobardía, según ella, del joven —Si no quieres preguntar nada, está bien. Pero si sabemos que hay algo entre esos dos, tendremos que hacer lo que sea para mantenerlos separados.

—¿Ya están listos? —preguntó una recién llegada Tomoyo, con la intención de llevarlos a comer. Claramente no había alcanzado a escuchar nada de la conversación.

—No sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de esto —el joven suspiró resignado, y preguntó a la dueña de casa— Disculpa Daidouji que te molestemos, pero, ¿tienes algún cuarto aparte de estos?

—Si —contestó algo confundida la joven— ¿Pero para que…?

—¡No preguntes, sólo llévanos! —exclamó rápidamente Misty, interrumpiendo a la joven.

—Está bien — dijo muy confundida Tomoyo.

Claramente, la impetuosidad de la joven no permitió que se comportara como una visita, llegando al borde, que sus celos y los de las otras chicas, ganasen en aquella partida de pulso.

Tomando un camino muy distinto, Tomoyo dirigió al grupo hacia unas salas subterráneas, las cuales usaban como bodega, llevándolos a una que estuviese lo más vacía posible.

—¿Les tomará mucho tiempo? —les preguntó Tomoyo, algo inquieta.

—¡Eso dependerá de cuanto coopere Pikachu! —exclamó Misty suavemente, pero de tal forma que el roedor supiera que se había metido en problemas.

—De acuerdo… Luego nos vemos…

Pese a todo, Tomoyo tenía sus dudas. Era muy extraño el comportamiento hacia el pequeño ratón eléctrico, por lo que cerró la puerta, y se dirigió corriendo hasta la sala de seguridad de la casa, dónde estaba el sistema cerrado de cámaras de vigilancia. Haciendo uso de estas, se enfocó en la cámara de la sala en cuestión, y habilitando el micrófono de la cámara, comenzó a ser la testigo indirecta, de la peor idea que hayan podido tener las amigas de Ash en sus vidas.

—Veamos qué es lo que harán —dijo Tomoyo, sin despegar la mirada de las cámaras.

Mientras tanto, en la sala en cuestión.

—¡Qué bueno, la sala es bastante grande! —exclamó Duplica sorprendida— ¡Puedes salir, Lugia! —la peliverde, sin soltar en ningún segundo la pokébola, dejó salir al Pokémon, recostándose en el suelo al segundo— Muy bien Lugia, nos dirás telepáticamente todo lo que nos diga Pikachu ¿De acuerdo?

—No tengo más opciones, ya me obligaron —dijo el pobre guardián, con algo de miedo.

— ¡ ¿Esa fue su voz?! —preguntó Shaoran muy sorprendido.

—Sólo son mensajes telepáticos, no es nada para sorprenderse —comentó muy seria Misty, sin despegar su mirada de Pikachu.

Las cuatro chicas por fin miraban al Pokémon expresando sus verdaderos pensamientos, asustando de sobremanera al ratón eléctrico.

—¡Comenzaremos con preguntas de prueba, sólo para ver tus reacciones! —exclamó muy seria Misty, explicando su "detector de mentiras".

—¡ _Estoy metido en problemas! Esos dos son muy torpes, comenzaron a sospechar muy rápido. No me queda otra más que negar cualquier sospecha que tengan ¡Sólo espero que no me descubran_! —pensaba Pikachu, más preocupado de proteger a Ash y Sakura

¿Por qué estaría tan preocupado por Ash y Sakura? Claramente tenían personalidades muy similares ¿O realmente veía a Sakura como la verdadera "algo más que amigos" para su entrenador?

Mientras todo aquel desastre comenzaba, dependiendo de cómo lo miraran, Kagome comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedido con las extrañas reacciones de los ingenuos, por lo que, por corazonada, decidió ir a hablar con Ash.

—Inuyasha, voy a ver a Ash, regreso enseguida —dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Y para que lo vas a ver? —preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

—Son cosas que aún no comprendes bien, gracias al poco tacto que tienes —le respondió muy desinteresada.

—Si te refieres a por lo que viniste, si yo fuese tú, no me metería en sus asuntos —le advirtió seriamente Inuyasha, dejando claro que lo que quería hacer la joven, podía ser más dañino, que una ayuda.

—No entiendes el corazón de una chica enamorada, es por eso que piensas así —y sin esperar contra respuesta, cruzó el portal, y cerró la puerta con firmeza.

—No te entrometas mucho Kagome, podría ser peligroso —pensó algo preocupado el híbrido.

Ya en la entrada al cuarto de Ash, Kagome decidió llamar a la puerta…

—¡Ash, ¿estás ahí?! —preguntó Kagome, mientras tocaba la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —se preguntó algo gruñón Ash, quién estaba recostado en la cama, esperando a Pikachu— ¡Ya voy! —se levantó de la cama, y de muy mala gana, abrió la puerta— ¡Hola Kagome, ¿qué sucede?! —preguntó algo sorprendido por la presencia de la joven, desapareciendo por completo el mal humor.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? —preguntó Kagome muy preocupada.

—Por supuesto, pasa —dijo Ash invitándola a entrar— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Es sobre lo que sucedió cuando nos perdimos en el laberinto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó Ash inocentemente, mientras los dos se sentaban en la cama.

—¿Ocurrió algo con Sakura dentro del laberinto? —preguntó directamente, sin anestesia ni rodeos.

—¡¿Qué… qué cosas dices?! —exclamó extremadamente nervioso y rojo Ash— ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué lo preguntas?!

—Primero, por el orden en que llegaron, según tú —comenzó a explicarle Kagome con mucha paciencia—. Segundo, las actitudes de tus amigas, y tercero, porque ahora estás muy nervioso.

—¡Bueno…, yo…, este…! —Ash ya comenzaba a titubear. Estaba muy nervioso, sólo tenía en mente que estaba haciendo algo malo ¿Acaso lo que sentía era malo en realidad?

—Ash, tú eres un buen chico, por lo que eres pésimo para mentir —comenzó a decirle Kagome, muy acogedora— Enamorarse está bien. Ahora, si no quieres que no le diga nada a nadie, no te preocupes, soy una tumba.

—¡Por favor! —le pidió muy acongojado Ash, mirando al suelo.

—Aun así, tienes que hablar con tus amigas sobre tus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué con mis amigas? —preguntó Ash muy confundido.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste, por qué todas te acompañaron hasta aquí? —Ash negó muy intrigado— Todo parece indicar que ellas están enamoradas de ti, o al menos te lo puedo confirmar por May.

—¡¿May?! —exclamó muy sorprendido ¿May también estaba enamorada de él?

—Así es —le asintió Kagome—. Pero como te dije, eso tendrás que conversarlo tú con ellas —en eso, se escuchó llamar a la puerta. Se trataba de Sakura.

—¡Ash, ¿nos vamos a comer?!

—¡Si, ya voy! —le respondió rápidamente.

—Ash, ellas te quieren mucho, eso te lo aseguro. Si hablas con ellas lo más pronto posible, será lo más sano para el corazón de cada una —Kagome se levantó, y se dirigió a la salida, dónde se encontró cara a cara con la peli castaña—. Ten mucho cuidado con las amigas de Ash, son muy celosas y posesivas —le comentó muy seria—. Por mí no te preocupes, Sakura —le decía muy afable—. Ya lo sé todo, y al menos por mí, nadie sabrá nada. Mejor los dejo solos —y partiendo a su cuarto, dijo— ¡Le avisaré a Inuyasha para ir a comer, nos vemos abajo!

Las palabras de Kagome, provocaron en los dos jóvenes mucho nerviosismo y ansias ¿Cómo se enteró Kagome de todo? Se preguntaban los despistados, sin darse cuenta que sus solas acciones, los acusaban por todos los cargos.

Al levantar la mirada, Ash se percató de la presencia de Sakura al interior de su cuarto.

—Sakura… —dijo Ash, muy asustado y nervioso.

—Lo se Ash, Kagome ya lo sabe todo —continuó la peli castaña, en el mismo estado emocional.

—¿Y si los demás se enteran?

—No lo sé… —en eso, se percató de la ausencia del Pokémon eléctrico— ¿Dónde está Pikachu?

—Misty se lo llevó, quería conversar un rato con el —con toda la situación pasada, recién se percató de las verdaderas intenciones de la líder de gimnasio—, aunque no sé qué tanto le podrá decir.

—Solo espero que no insinúe algo sobre lo que paso —dijo aún más preocupada Sakura.

—¡Pikachu es mi mejor amigo, estoy seguro que él no me traicionaría! —contestó muy seguro y confiado, más demostrándole seguridad a su… ¿amiga?

—Ash, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —le preguntó algo asustada, pensando que la trataría de tonta, o algo así— Sólo espero que no te moleste.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Ash muy curioso.

—Cuando estábamos en el laberinto, hiciste salir de unas esferas extrañas, dos… creo que se llamaban… —comenzó a decirle lo más lógico posible, al menos para ella.

—¿Te refieres a Squirtle y Totodile?

—Creo que si —le asintió algo nerviosa—. Bueno…, quería saber, ¿cuantos más de esos…? —decía todo con mucha pausa, no quería equivocarse después de toda la historia que le contó en el laberinto.

—Pokémon —al contrario de lo que pensaba Sakura, Ash le decía muy emocionado ¿En verdad tanto le interesaban?

—¡Eso…, Pokémon…! Bueno…, quería saber si tenías más, y si podías mostrarme más de ellos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Sakura! —le respondió tan emocionado, como Sakura después de la respuesta— ¡Pero mañana!

—¡¿Mañana?! —exclamó bastante decepcionada.

—Sí, mañana —le respondió mientras se levantaba, colocándose nuevamente sus zapatillas—. Mañana veras de que son capaces, y los podrás ver con calma.

—¡Está bien Ash, creo que me puedo aguantar hasta mañana! —le exclamó Sakura muy emocionada y ansiosa— Vayamos a comer, mientras más rápido me duerma, más rápido será mañana.

Muy emocionada, Sakura arrastró a Ash agarrándolo del brazo; pero al tener sus zapatillas desabrochadas, el joven pisó sus cordones, tropezando sobre la peli castaña, cayendo encima de ella. Por causa de la brusquedad de la caída, sus labios rozaron por accidente. Esto provocó que sus instintos actuarán por si solos. Los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, con algo de torpeza por su inexperiencia, pero con mucha pasión.

Mientras tanto, y con mucho cuidado, alguien que se había percatado del escándalo de la caída y del tono alto en que hablaban, decidió mirar al interior, con la puerta entrecerrada. Por suerte, al menos para ellos, se trataba Kagome, quién miraba muy alegre y preocupada a la vez, a los torpes tórtolos.

—¡Que bonitos se ven, eso es amor a primera vista! —se decía para si Kagome, muy emocionada— Sólo espero que no descubran su secreta relación —ahora se decía muy preocupada— ¡Ya se! Creo que los voy a ayudar. ¡Sabía que venir sería interesante! —ahora se decía más emocionada que antes.

Mientras tanto, con Misty y un secuestrado Pikachu…

—Muy bien, ahora vienen las preguntas de verdad —dijo Misty muy seria, al parecer, aprobando su detector de mentiras artesanal.

—¿Para qué hiciste esas preguntas? —le preguntó Shaoran muy intrigado.

—Quería saber sus reacciones ante las preguntas y como respondía, solo era eso —respondió muy orgullosa la peli naranja.

— Entonces yo empezaré —dijo muy seria May, quien no le quitaba la mirada en ningún segundo a Pikachu—. Dinos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó cuando nos separamos? —y Pikachu comenzó a explicarles en su idioma— ¡Lugia, traducción!

—Bueno… —comenzó a traducir muy nervioso el Pokémon— Dijo que, estábamos los tres solos al salir de la neblina, pero de pronto, apareció un ser extraño que los achicó. Después de eso, Ash y Sakura subieron sobre mí, y comencé a correr en dirección del árbol.

—¿Qué ocurrió en el viaje? Algo en particular —ahora preguntó Misty, y Pikachu nuevamente respondió en su idioma, lo más tranquilo que podía.

—Fuera que Ash y Sakura se hicieron pequeños, nada más —tradujo Lugia.

—¿Tuviste algún problema para llevarlos? —ahora preguntó Dawn, quién si estaba más molesta que sería.

—No, ninguno. Lo máximo, me cansé de tanto correr, por lo que Ash me dijo que descansara —claramente, las preguntas sólo servían para acorralar al roedor, quién respondía como si fuese algo normal.

—¿Qué pasó en el descanso? —ahora preguntó Duplica, y Lugia tradujo nuevamente.

—Ash le contó sobre los viajes que tuvo, y Sakura le agradeció que la haya salvado.

—¿Y cómo le agradeció? —preguntó Misty, ya creyendo que habían llegado a la pregunta correcta.

La situación esta vez fue distinta, ya que Pikachu no respondió, prefirió guardar silencio, cosa que notó Lugia en sus expresiones, por lo que decidió hablar directamente a su mente.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ —le preguntó Lugia muy preocupado.

— … — pero ni telepáticamente Pikachu respondió. Las dudas habían invadido a Lugia, las mismas dudas que las chicas tenían, por lo que decidió hacer algo que jamás, o casi nunca había hecho, indagar en su mente, buscando en sus recuerdos una respuesta a la situación, hasta encontrarla.

— _Ya veo, se trataba de eso_ —dijo Lugia, haciendo referencia al beso de Ash y Sakura, y su invitación a juntarlos—. _No quieres que nadie se entere ¿No es así?_

— _Si. Por favor, guarda el secreto_ —le suplicó mentalmente el Pokémon eléctrico.

— _Tendré que inventar alguna historia_ —concluyó Lugia, bastante complicado.

Lugia ya sabía más de lo que él quería, se había metido completamente en los líos amorosos de los humanos, y como ya estaba en eso, tenía que salir lo más rápido posible, libre de polvo y paja.

La larga espera ya estaba comenzando a enfurecer a las chicas. No había respuesta, por lo que las sospechas, de a poco, comenzaron a confirmarse.

—No lo sabe, puesto que se quedó dormido —respondió Lugia, blindando perfectamente al Pikachu.

—Pero Pikachu —comenzó a cuestionar Misty—, nos acabas de decir que escuchaste a Ash conversar con Sakura ¿Cómo es entonces la historia real? —a lo que Pikachu en su idioma, comenzó a responder.

—Me quedé dormido en medio de la conversación —tradujo Lugia—. Desperté por causa de la explosión producida por la pelea entre May y Ed —claramente, Pikachu salido campante la situación. Logró hilar toda la historia, sin que sonara forzada.

—De acuerdo —contestó no totalmente convencida Misty. Se sabía que la chica era muy difícil de engañar—. Entonces la última pregunta.

—¡¿A quién de nosotras quiere más Ash y tu Pikachu?! —la pregunta dejó helado al pobre secuestrado. No tenía respuesta lógica, por lo que decidió lanzar un ataque eléctrico, sin ningún resultado.

—¡De algo ha servido todos estos años pelear contra el equipo Rocket, eso no funcionará! —le dijo desafiante la peli naranja, mientras las chicas y el joven se retiraban los aislantes eléctricos— ¡Ahora, responde!

Marte fue vencido, por así decirlo, ya que antes de eliminarlo, le dio información al equipo de Kenta sobre movimientos en Hoenn. Mientras, el equipo de Ash por fin salió del laberinto, recuperando las diez primeras cartas Sakura, y ahora todos se encontraban en la "casa" de Tomoyo. Por una pequeña pregunta, Kagome descubrió el secreto de Ash y Sakura, por lo que decidió ayudarlos. Misty tomo "prestado" a Pikachu, y ahora está siendo sometido a un interrogatorio. Ha respondido bastante asustado, pero a las ultimas preguntas, simplemente no respondió, por lo que Lugia tuvo que apoyarlo improvisando respuestas. Ahora estaban en la última pregunta. ¿Qué sucederá en la región Hoenn, según Marte? ¿Cuántos más sabrán el secreto de Ash y Sakura? ¿Cómo ayudará Kagome en esta supuesta secreta relación? ¿Cuál será la respuesta final de Pikachu? ¿A quién querrá más Ash, según Pikachu? ¿Cuándo dejaran de besarse Ash y Sakura? ¿Me matarán por poner a esos dos como pareja? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

...

* * *

Y eso sería. Los detalles del próximo capítulo, en el proxímo capitulo. Hasta el proximo sabado.


	22. Celos Pokémon ¿Una barrera entre Ash y

Hola a todos... si, lo se, el capitulo anterior fue algo largo... y este tambien...

Les explicaré: este capitulo tenía muchos cabos sueltos, asi que decidí atarlos. Explico varias cosas que, para los que ya leyeron, les va a interesar, ya que las tenia en mi mente, pero jamas las plasmé.

Bueno, no les robo mas tiempo. Los dejo leer.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: "Celos Pokémon ¿Una barrera entre Ash y Sakura? La torpe guerrera de la luna"**

Mientras las otras chicas, en compañía de Shaoran, continuaban con aquel estresante interrogatorio, Ash y Sakura continuaban dejándose llevar por sus más apasionados, pero torpes deseos.

La situación entre los dos jóvenes estaba llegando a tal clímax, que Sakura había comenzado a desabrochar la camisa de Ash, provocando que el joven la detuviera de la forma más sutil posible.

—¿No crees que te estás sobrepasando un poco? —preguntaba Ash con algo de nervios y miedo.

—Creo que tienes razón, disculpa —muy apenada respondió Sakura, tambien notando a que extremos estaba llevando la situación.

—Será mejor que bajemos —dijo Ash ya más tranquilo—. Kagome nos debe estar esperando, además, tengo mucha hambre.

—¡Por como comías en la tarde, creo que no me parece raro! —comentó en broma la joven.

—¡Jejejeje! —Ash sólo rio algo nervioso por el comentario— Vámonos Sakura.

—Pero antes… —y con un tono de voz y expresión travieso, Sakura volvió a lanzarse a besar apasionadamente a Ash.

¿Algún día lograrán bajar a cenar? Quién sabe…

Misty y las otras chicas estaban algo impacientes, ya que Pikachu no respondía a su pregunta, por lo que comenzaron sus amenazas.

—¡¿No vas a responder?! —le preguntaba May muy enojada.

—… —el Pokémon tampoco es que tuviera la respuesta correcta, prefería seguir en silencio.

—¡¿Por qué no respondes?! —Dawn ya estaba fuera de sus cabales.

—… —aun así, Pikachu no respondía.

—¡Está bien, puedes guardar silencio, pero no responderemos de lo que después llegue a pasar! —dijo Duplica tan furiosa como las otras chicas.

—… —pero ni se inmutaba ¿Realmente había alguna respuesta a tan ridícula pregunta? Se preguntaba el roedor.

— ¡¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?! —comenzó a amenazar fuertemente Misty— Si cooperas, no te dolerá. ¡Pero no estas cooperando!

—…

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó como energúmeno la peli naranja— ¡Tú te lo buscaste! —de sus bolsillos, sacó curiosamente, una pokébola que tenía una inscripción de rayo en su parte frontal ¿Cuándo le sacó la pokébola de Pikachu a Ash? — ¡¿Recuerdas que es esto?! —Pikachu miró la capsula con un poco de miedo— ¡Así es, es lo que más detestas, y si no respondes, tendrás que entrar!

— ¡Esperen un momento! —exclamó Shaoran muy molestó por la actitud de las jóvenes— ¡No sé qué es lo que pasa con exactitud, pero no me interesa lo que piense Ash de ustedes! Se supone que hicieron todo esto, porque ustedes desconfían de Ash, no para maltratar a Pikachu —las palabras del joven hicieron caer por fin a las jóvenes ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? El único que sufría, era alguien que no tenía que pasar por eso— Sólo quiero saber una cosa —le preguntó al Pokémon, quién se lo queda mirando muy curioso— ¡¿Estás seguro que no pasó nada en el laberinto?! —a lo que Pikachu comenzó a hablar, por fin.

—Dice que ya les dijo que no pasó nada —tradujo nuevamente Lugia, reafirmando las palabras del roedor eléctrico— ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza? Pero…

—¡¿Pero…?! — preguntó algo extrañado el joven peli castaño.

—Sakura te tiene mucho cariño —continuó Lugia su traducción—, por eso no te preocupes, jamás sería capaz de traicionarte. Y lo mismo de Ash para ustedes, él las quiere mucho, a todas por igual… —detuvo su hablar, y dirigió un comentario a Pikachu— _Creo que lo mejor es decirle esto sólo a ella_ —a lo que el roedor asintió— …en especial a ti, Misty.

—Ash… —nombró Misty al joven, muy avergonzada, más por sus estúpidos celos— Mientras nosotras estamos aquí, hablando mal y sospechando de Ash y Sakura, ellos sólo hablaban bien de nosotros —decía muy avergonzada a los demás—. No nos traicionarían, la palabra traición no existe para Ash.

—Pero la extraña actitud que tuvieron… —decía Dawn, igual de avergonzada—. Aun así, tengo dudas de esos dos, lo mejor será observar cómo se llevan.

—Si aún tienes dudas, es por qué no confías lo suficiente en él —le dijo Shaoran a la joven, algo molesto por su actitud, provocando rabia en Dawn, más por ella misma—. Yo confío mucho en Sakura, pero veo que ustedes no confían en Ash. O son unas celosas enfermizas.

—¡Pero es que esos dos…, parecen uña y mugre…! —exclamó May, aún celosa— ¡No se separan para nada!

—Sakura es muy distraída, pero cuando está con alguien por quién siente afecto y confianza, suele confiar mucho en el otro —les explico Shaoran—. Ella valora mucho la amistad de los demás, y también valora su amistad —el joven peli castaño, ya estaba trapeando el piso con las emociones de las chicas—. No conozco a Ash como para decir como es…

—Tampoco necesitas conocerlos. Esos dos parecen hermanos, se parecen mucho en sus personalidades —le comentó Misty.

—Entonces debe haber encontrado a alguien con quien sentirse en confianza, eso fue todo — les aclaró Shaoran.

—¡Maldición, que estamos haciendo! —exclamó furiosa Duplica— Los únicos que la pasaron mal, fueron Pikachu y Lugia —dijo muy avergonzada, mientras las chicas desviaban a ver al Pokémon eléctrico algo cansado y agobiado, y a Lugia mirando pacientemente al grupo.

—¡Por favor, discúlpenlos! ¡Lo sabemos, somos unas estúpidas! —exclamaron las cuatro chicas al unísono.

—Ya vámonos —dijo Duplica muy fatigada—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre, no hemos comido nada.

—Es verdad. Vámonos —terminó Misty.

Lo que no sabían, era que Tomoyo había visto tan patética escena. Muy preocupada por el Pokémon, y sin terminar de ver todo, partió rápidamente con Ash.

Después de terminar sus tareas de mirona, Kagome volvió a su cuarto, tomó un baño, y volvió con Inuyasha, quién la esperaba algo molesto.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Inuyasha muy intrigado.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó ahora Kagome, haciéndose la ingenua.

—Entraste muy feliz. Eso me preocupa —le dijo de reojo, muy desconfiado.

—¿Acaso no te gusta que esté feliz? —le volvió a preguntar Kagome, ahora molesta por el comentario.

—¡Por supuesto que me gusta verte feliz! —comentó Inuyasha bastante molestó por la pregunta, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, tapando rápidamente su boca, muy apenado.

—¡Gracias, que bueno que te guste! —le respondió muy feliz.

—¡No cambies el tema! —dijo molestó el híbrido— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Nada. Absolutamente nada —comentó aún feliz la joven.

—¿Estás segura? —la intuición del Inuyasha era bastante asertiva.

—¡Por supuesto! —le exclamó muy segura— ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

—No sería la primera vez —contestó en murmullo.

—¡¿Dijiste algo, Inuyasha?! —exclamó muy enojada Kagome.

—No… Nada… —dijo muy asustado Inuyasha.

—Eso espero… —le respondió ahora con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba— ¡Ni sabes la de veces que te he mentido, pero esta, será la más divertida!

Tomoyo ya estaba en la entrada al cuarto de Ash. Abrió de golpe la puerta, muy apurada, y lo que encontró, fue muy comprometedor.

— ¡Ash…! —exclamó muy agitada Tomoyo, apenas abrió la puerta; siendo interrumpida por lo que sucedía en el suelo— ¡Ah…, perdón! —exclamó algo avergonzada, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

La situación resultó muy curiosa para Tomoyo. Ciertamente estaba arrepentida de haber entrado de golpe al cuarto de un hombre, pero su preocupación por Pikachu la había superado. Lo extraño fue ver a Ash en el suelo con… No era Misty, tampoco May, no parecía Dawn, mucho menos Duplica… ¿Podía ser Kagome? Al fin y al cabo, no los conocía, y cualquier cosa podía ser posible. Volvió a abrir la puerta, sólo por qué tenía la sensación que tampoco era la quinta acompañante, reconociendo algo en particular… El cabello castaño… y ahí se encontró, "revolcándose" en el suelo, a su querida amiga Sakura, con el desconocido Ash.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?! —exclamó muy sobresaltada, demostrando en su rostro asombro, provocando que los dos jóvenes se separaran al instante, casi con el corazón en la mano.

—¡Bueno…, yo…, este…! —comenzó a tartamudear Sakura aterrada. Quería que se la tragara la tierra.

—¡¿Por qué no me llamaron para grabarlos?! —dijo fingiendo tristeza.

El comentario… desvergonzado de Tomoyo, provocó que los dos jóvenes perdieran el equilibrio, terminando completamente en el suelo.

—¡Jejejeje, que rara es! —rio Ash muy nervioso, aún sin entender que pasaba.

—¡Si, pero es la mejor amiga del mundo! —le comentó Sakura bastante más tranquila, pero muy nerviosa.

Los dos jóvenes sabían que tenían que tener una buena explicación para lo que sucedía, ya que ahora, también lo sabía Tomoyo. Los "afectados" se sentaron en la cama, con una Tomoyo parada frente a ellos, esperando una buena explicación.

—¡¿Qué estaban haciendo hace rato?! —preguntó Tomoyo, algo inquieta y preocupada. Los dos no contestaron. Pese a todo, tenían algo de miedo, por lo que Ash decidió responder.

—Sakura vino a buscarme, y como me estaba poniendo las zapatillas, pisé los cordones, y caí encima de ella —explicó muy asustado— ¡Pero no fue culpa de Sakura, fue mi torpeza!

—¡Pero yo los vi haciendo otra cosa! —les exclamó la dueña de casa, muy traviesa— ¡Además, no creo que por una acción así, una camisa este en ese estado! —explicaba mientras señalaba la camisa de Ash, la que estaba casi desabrochadas, cosa que miraron los dos jóvenes.

—¡Bueno, este…! —iba a comenzar a explicar Sakura, pero el llamado a la puerta la salvó.

—¡¿Está todo bien adentro?! —se escuchó la voz de Kagome, muy preocupada.

—Sí, está todo bien, no te preocupes —Ash intentó responder tranquilo.

—Es que sentí un grito —le cuestionó la joven— ¿Estás seguro que todo está bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes —ya le había respondido algo ansioso.

—Como digas —dijo para luego retirarse.

—Vaya… —suspiró muy preocupado Ash— Creo que esto nos traerá más problemas de lo que parece.

—¿Y desde cuando están tan juntitos ustedes dos? —Tomoyo preguntaba muy emocionada.

—Desde el incidente del laberinto… —respondió muy apenada Sakura, percatándose tarde de la respuesta tan directa— ¡Quiero decir, que en el laberinto nos separamos, y quedé solo con Ash! —intentó corregir rápidamente, inútilmente.

—Sakura, ¿y Li, que harás? —le preguntó muy preocupada.

—¿Sirve de algo que me guste? —preguntó muy triste Sakura— Su familia ya fijó su futuro.

—Sakura, ¿sucede algo con Li? —preguntó Ash muy preocupado.

—¡Tomoyo, ¿a qué viniste?! —trató de cambiar el tema la peli castaña, quién mostró una sonrisa, disfrazando su tristeza. Tanto Tomoyo como Ash, vieron la actitud de Sakura muy preocupados.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó Tomoyo, nuevamente apurada— ¡Ash, creo que deberías bajar! ¡Tu… creo que se llama Pikachu, está en graves problemas!

— ¡ ¿Qué pasa con él?! — Ash se levantó muy preocupado, mirando a los ojos a la dueña de casa.

—Son tus amigas.

—¿Acaso ya sospechan algo? ¿Por eso Misty me habrá pedido a Pikachu? —Ash pensó muy asustado. Ya no estaba preocupado por él, ahora tenía miedo por el bien de su pequeño amigo, y las consecuencias a Sakura— Espérenme afuera, salgo de inmediato —les pidió a las chicas muy serio.

—Está bien.

Después de un par de minutos, Ash salió de su dormitorio. Los tres se dirigieron, guiados por Tomoyo, hasta el cuarto que les prestó a Misty y los demás. Al llegar, se encontraron con las chicas y Shaoran fuera. Con tan sólo verse, Pikachu corrió hasta los brazos de su entrenador; aún se notaba muy estresado.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Misty muy extrañada, algo asustada por ver ahí a Ash.

—Fui a buscar a Ash porque… —había empezado a hablar Tomoyo. Pero rápidamente, fue interrumpida por el joven en cuestión.

—…porque ya me dio hambre —comentó el entrenador, apoyado con el gruñido de su estómago— ¿Se les olvidó que Tomoyo nos avisaría?

—Es cierto —dijo algo apenada May—. Gracias Tomoyo, me muero de hambre —decía mientras se retiraba— ¡Apúrense, o me comeré todo!

—Cierto, no hemos comido nada desde la tarde —dijo Dawn verdaderamente apenada— ¡Muchas gracias, Tomoyo! —le agradeció la pelíazul con una reverencia, tambien retirándose.

—¡Muchas gracias, y perdona las molestias Tomoyo! —dijo rápidamente Duplica, retirándose rápidamente— ¡Oigan, espérenme!

— Acompañaré a las chicas —dijo Misty, haciendo una reverencia a Tomoyo— Muchas gracias, y discúlpame por cómo te hablé.

—¡No te preocupes! —respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa, siguiendo el juego de Ash, hasta que desaparecieron de la vista— Ash, disculpa la pregunta —comenzó a decirle muy extrañada al joven.

—¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? —le preguntó el joven muy curioso.

—¿Por qué me interrumpiste?

—Porque no quiero que sospechen de nosotros —comenzó a responder Ash muy seguro. Curiosamente, transmitía mucha seguridad en sus palabras—. Tampoco quiero entrometerte en nuestro problema, no sería justo. De hecho, si las chicas te trataron muy brusco, yo me hago responsable de todo.

—¿Y lo de Pikachu? —preguntó muy extrañada de la confianza que se tenía Ash.

—Misty tiene un carácter fuerte, debí sospechar que haría algo así —decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Pokémon—. Tampoco lo quiero meter en esto.

—Ya veo —dijo muy impresionada Tomoyo, mientras pensaba en las palabras del entrenador—. Ash es un chico muy confiable y muy bueno. Es raro ver a alguien que proteja tanto a otro que recién conoce. Ahora veo por qué se lo pelean tanto.

—¿Por qué quieres cargar con todo, Ash? —pensaba muy angustiada Sakura, viendo como el joven estaba muy feliz, ya con Pikachu en su hombro izquierdo, tambien muy feliz— Yo fui quien te metió en esto, y si tú caes, yo caeré contigo, aunque no quieras —pensó muy desafiante y segura, sin quitar la mirada del joven, sonrojándose; cosa que solo vio Tomoyo, ya que Ash estaba más ocupado por Pikachu.

—Oye Pikachu, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Ash al Pokémon, quién ya asentía muy feliz— Por favor, discúlpame por meterte en problemas —el Pokémon sólo acarició su mejilla, para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien—. Gracias.

—¡Ash, vámonos rápido, o se comerán hasta nuestra comida! —exclamó muy emocionada Sakura.

—¡Adelántate —le pidió Ash—, ya los alcanzaremos!

—¡Los esperamos! —dijo Sakura, para caminar rápido hasta el comedor.

—Tomoyo —comenzó a decir el entrenador, apenas dejó de ver a la peli castaña— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Sakura y Li? —preguntó muy serio.

—Te contaré desde el inicio para que comprendas… —Tomoyo comenzó a contarle, desde el momento en que Sakura y Shaoran, por fin habían sincerado sus sentimientos, después de los hechos de la carta sellada, y como comenzaron a comunicarse vía llamados telefónicos y cartas— …pero hace cinco meses atrás, Sakura recibió una carta de la madre de Li, diciéndole que no lo molestara más, ya que lo habían comprometido con una joven de una conocida familia dentro de su círculo.

—Debió ser terrible para Sakura, saber que tendría que cortar con Li —comentó Ash, algo molesto con la situación

—Después que leyó esa carta, Sakura se encerró en su cuarto por un mes completo, ni siquiera venía a clases, apenas comía —comenzó a decir muy acongojada Tomoyo—. De hecho, en una ocasión, dijo que quería dejar de vivir, e intentó suicidarse —la joven ya lloraba, contando lo mal que la había pasado su amiga—. Tuve que apoyarla al máximo para que no cayera.

—¿Acaso Li nunca se comunicó con Sakura? —preguntó muy extrañado Ash.

—Después de eso, no llegaron más cartas, y las llamadas cesaron. Sakura intentó comunicarse muchas veces, pero nadie contestaba.

—Hablaré con Li —dijo Ash molesto—. Mínimo tienen que aclarar sus sentimientos, no pueden vivir así toda la vida.

—¡No lo hagas, por favor! —le suplico Tomoyo— Con Li, en estos momentos, son sólo amigos. Que el tiempo haga lo que tenga que hacer —Ahora le comentó muy feliz—. Contigo, para ella es suficiente —el comentario dejó algo curioso al joven Ash—, desde hace mucho que no la veía tan feliz, ha vuelto a creer en ella misma.

—No me pidas que no me meta, sabes que, de todas formas, lo haré —le dijo muy molesto—. Buscaré el mejor momento para hablar con Li —comentó mientras comenzó a caminar—. Vámonos, los demás deben estar esperándonos.

La situación entre Sakura y Shaoran era curiosa. Mientras que la joven, decidió comenzar a verlo como sólo un amigo, él la sigue viendo como la chica de su vida ¿Acaso ocurrió algo, que hizo que los dos tuvieran sus sentimientos contrarios?

Después de aproximadamente diez minutos, todos estaban sentados a la mesa, para la última comida del día. En ese momento, Li Shaoran comenzó a explicarles el por qué estaba de vuelta en aquel lugar; desde el llamado de Eriol, y como sabía del ataque de las cartas; y como un desconocido tenía tanto conocimiento de los hechos ¿En verdad había sido tan premeditado el ataque a Sakura? Era una buena pregunta, que esperaban fuera respondida durante la recolección de las cartas. Una vez terminada la velada, todos volvieron a sus cuartos para descansar, salvo dos personas, quiénes aún tenían un tema que hablar.

—Li, aun no confío en esos dos —comenzó a decirle Misty, aún celosa—. Creo que nos ocultan algo.

—¿Aun dudas de Sakura y Ash? —le preguntó Shaoran muy perplejo.

—¡No soy de las que baja la guardia así de fácil! —le comentó muy orgullosa la líder de gimnasio— Te tengo una propuesta.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Shaoran muy nervioso.

—Cada vez que ellos hagan sus escenitas… ¡Bueno, tú no has visto ninguna —titubeó por un momento—, pero yo si las he visto! —sacudió su cabeza, y siguió muy maliciosa— … bueno, si las vemos, simulemos que nos agradamos.

—¡¿Quieres simular que nos gustamos?! —exclamó muy asustado el joven Li.

—¡Si lo quieres poner de esa forma, mucho mejor! —exclamó triunfante la joven.

—¡¿Y para que quieres hacer algo así?! —preguntó Shaoran, bastante inseguro de la idea.

—¡Para que se den cuenta de que se están perdiendo abandonándonos! —exclamó muy segura de sí misma Misty.

—De acuerdo… —el joven suspiró bastante resignado por la actitud de la joven— Pero sólo será una actuación, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No te preocupes, eso ya lo sé! —le contestó algo molesta la líder— Vámonos a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo.

—Tienes razón —comentó Shaoran mirando su reloj—. Ya es tarde, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Claramente, Misty aún continuaba muy persistente con sus sospechas, por lo que agarró a Shaoran para ayudarla a desenmascararlos.

Sin embargo, Ash ya tenía sus sentimientos muy decididos. Cualquier otra cosa que hicieran las demás, daba lo mismo, ahora era el entrenador quién tenía que decidir.

—Muy bien Ash Ketchum, llegó la hora de ser hombre y enfrentarme a la realidad —se decía el joven algo asustado, pero muy decidido—. Si es cierto lo que me dijo Kagome, mientras más rápido hable con las chicas, más rápido terminará su pena —y con muchas ansias y nervios, se paró frente a una de las puertas. Respiró hondo, y llamó— Duplica, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—¡Ahora te atiendo, Ash! —le afirmó la joven, abriendo la puerta para que el joven accediera al cuarto— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó muy extrañada la joven ¿Qué querría Ash?

—Discúlpame Duplica —comenzó a decir con algo de nervios—, pero tengo que preguntarte algo muy personal.

—¡¿Personal?! —exclamó la joven muy sorprendida, sonrojándose ¿Había ido a lo que ella tanto quería?

—¿Por qué decidiste venir con nosotros? Satoshi y Sakura tenían todo previamente planificado, aun así, decidiste desobedecer.

—¡Bueno… yo…! —comenzó a tartamudear la joven, algo asustada. La pregunta había parecido ingenua, pero la respuesta, era muy personal— Te seré sincera Ash, encontré injusto que Misty te volviera a acompañar, por lo que pensé en, pese a lo que fueran a decir, tambien acompañarte.

—Conozco a Satoshi y a Sakura desde hace muchos años, no te hubiesen dicho nada. Son algo estructurados, pero nada más —le dijo muy tranquilo el joven—. Por lo que no creo que sólo sea esa la razón.

Las palabras de Ash, siendo guiadas por las palabras de Kagome, iban directo a descubrir los sentimientos de la peliverde, y ella lo notó.

—¡Ash, lo siento mucho…! —gritó algo desesperada, lanzándose al cuello de Ash a besarlo, cosa que paralizó al joven. Después de unos segundos, se separó del joven, y le dijo mucho menos asustada, más no ansiosa— Por esto vine realmente, Ashiboy, tú me gustas mucho…

—Ya veo, Kagome tenía razón, por eso vinieron todas —pensó Ash, sintiéndose bastante patético—. No es justo, tengo que liberarlas de esto, aunque me odien —y muy decidido, Ash comenzó a decirle—. Duplica, lamentó mucho todo esto, pero no te puedo corresponder, eres una gran amiga, y te quiero mucho. Sería injusto que sufrieras por culpa de un cretino como yo —el semblante de la joven cambio súbitamente, tapando con su cabello sus ojos — ¡No soy el único hombre en el mundo, sé que encontrarás a alguien más que te quiera!

— Está bien, Ash —le dijo, limpiando sus lágrimas para mostrarle una sonrisa—. Me siento feliz por haberme declarado, y tú, por haberme sido sincero —retrocedió dos pasos, y le dijo—. Será mejor que te vayas…, mañana será un día muy largo.

— Si… —dijo Ash algo afligido. Notaba curiosamente, que la sonrisa de la chica enmascaraba su tristeza—. Buenas noches, Duplica —y simplemente, se retiró sin decir más.

Apenas Ash salió del cuarto, la falsa sonrisa de Duplica fue desplazada por la real tristeza que sentía; estaba devastada por las palabras de Ash. Sabía que existía una gran posibilidad que la rechazaran, sabía que toda su atención estaba únicamente en Misty, y aunque rompieran con su corazón, debía intentarlo. La joven prefirió salir de su cuarto, dirigiéndose al de alguien en quien, si podía confiar ahora ciegamente. No lo conocía del todo, y lo sabía, pero sólo quería su compañía en ese momento.

—¡Ed, ábreme la puerta por favor! —llamó tratando de evitar el llanto, mientras el joven atendió rápidamente al pedido.

—¡¿Qué pasa Duplica…?! —no terminó de hablar, y Duplica entró violentamente al cuarto del joven, cerrando la puerta, y abrazarse a él, llorando desconsoladamente— ¡Duplica, ¿qué te pasó?!

—¡Por favor, no me preguntes ni digas nada! — dijo entre llantos.

—Duplica… —Ed veía muy angustiado a la joven, quién lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho. No sabía qué hacer, más que verla sufrir, por lo que prefirió abrazarla firmemente— Quién te haya hecho llorar, me las va a pagar.

La joven después de llorar varios minutos, se quedó dormida. El conjunto de emociones, más lo vivido en el laberinto, la habían colapsado; por lo que Ed optó por dejarla dormir en su cama. Mientras él, se sentó a un costado de la cama, pensando en la situación de la chica.

—Perdóname… Ash… —decía entre sueños la joven.

* * *

...

* * *

Brock, Max y Yui por fin habían llegado a su destino; una enorme ciudad. Extrañamente, para la hora que era obviamente, completamente deshabitada. De pronto, desde las calles principales, una fuerte explosión llamó la atención de los jóvenes.

—¡¿Qué fue esa explosión?! —preguntó Brock muy preocupado.

—Seguro deben estar peleando en ese lugar —acotó Max algo ansioso—. Vayamos a investigar.

Al llegar al lugar de la batalla, tres chicas de aproximadamente catorce años, con traje marinero, estaban luchando contra aquellos seres oscuros, los soldados de la luz. Se veían exhaustas; todo parecía indicar que llevaban luchando desde hace mucho, sin ninguna posibilidad de descansar, por lo que Brock y Max decidieron ayudarlas al acto.

—¡Sal, Steelix! —ordenó Brock, dejando salir a la serpiente de acero— ¡Aliento de dragón!

—¡Sal, Kirlia! —también ordenó Max a su Pokémon— ¡Cuando llegue el ataque de Steelix, usa psíquico!

Al igual que los demás, y sin mayores problemas, en muy pocos segundos eliminaron a todos los seres oscuros. Las tres guerreras veían atónitas como los dos Pokémon acababan con aquellos seres, los cuales, llevaban desde hace tres días intentando eliminarlas.

—¡¿Cómo los derrotaron tal fácil?! —preguntó muy sorprendida la chica de cabello rubio, el cuál era muy largo; le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—¡Tendremos mucho tiempo para explicaciones! —le dijo Max muy preocupado— ¡Están muy cansadas, tenemos que irnos ahora!

—Tienes razón —le asintió ahora la joven de cabello negro azabache, el que le llegaba hasta la cintura—. El único problema son esos seres. Se tomaron toda la ciudad, y no podemos ir a los refugios, podrían seguirnos.

—Es verdad, eso sería problemático —comentó Brock muy serio— ¿Dónde se están escondiendo temporalmente?

—No está muy lejos de aquí, síganme —pidió la joven pelíazul, quién tenía el cabello corto.

Después de rescatar a las chicas del ataque de los soldados, no muy lejos de ahí, entraron a una casa desocupada. Ya más relajadas, las chicas se sentaron en el suelo, por fin tomando un merecido descanso.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicos —le agradeció muy relajada la joven rubia—. Nos podrían decir ahora, ¿cómo derrotaron a esas cosas?

— No sé preocupen chicas, venimos especialmente por eso… —decía con algo de pena el joven Max, comenzando a explicarles por qué estaban ahí, a que se enfrentaban, y como habían derrotado a aquellos seres oscuros.

—Nosotras intentamos derrotarlos con todo lo que se nos ocurrió —decía la joven de traje rojo—. Ahora veo por qué no los pudimos derrotar ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —preguntó la chica, a lo que los tres viajeros se presentaron.

—Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino.

—El mío Rei Hino.

—Y yo soy Ami Mizuno.

— Como les decía Max —comenzó a decir Brock muy serio—, estamos en una situación muy grave, por eso buscamos a aquella chica del poder milenario ¿De casualidad la conocen?

—Me doy cuenta que no sólo están atacando aquí —comenzó a analizar Ami—. Este ataque es lo más grande que he visto —desvió la mirada a Usagi, y dijo—, y por suerte, creo que encontraron a la persona que buscaban.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó Max muy sorprendido, mirando a todos lados —¡¿Dónde está?!

—¡Pues soy yo…! —exclamó muy orgullosa Usagi— ¡La grandiosa Sailor Moon!

—¡No comiences con tus payasadas, Usagi! —le exclamó muy enojada Rei, mientras la aludida, bufó inflando sus mejillas— ¡Ellos están buscando el cristal milenario!

—¿Cristal milenario? —preguntó Yui muy curiosa.

—Perteneció a la reina Serenity, hace mil años atrás —acotó Rei—. Es una gema muy poderosa, y no puede caer en manos equivocadas.

—Ya veo —comentó Brock muy pensante—. Sakura nos dijo que apenas te encontráramos, volvamos al templo —miró a Usagi, y le preguntó— ¿Podrías acompañarnos por favor? Tú eres vital para terminar con todo esto.

—¡Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo! —exclamó algo molesta Usagi— ¡Aquí están mi familia y amigos, y mientras estén esas cosas aquí, no pienso retirarme!

—¿Si acabamos con todos esos seres, entonces nos acompañarían? —le preguntó muy decidida Yui— Realmente no te estamos obligando, si no nos quieres acompañar por tu familia y amigos, te comprenderemos, pero sería espectacular que nos acompañaras.

— Creo que, si nos ayudan a terminar con esta pelea, no tendríamos ningún problema en acompañarlos —acotó Ami igual de sería.

—Entonces las ayudaremos —dijo Brock—. Cuenten con nosotros.

—Entonces movámonos rápido —comentó Yui muy rápido—. Vayamos a algún refugio.

—¿No crees que sería peligroso? —preguntó algo extrañado Brock— Rei tiene razón, no podemos involucrar a personas inocentes.

—¡Y estar aquí quietos es igual peligroso, en cualquier momento nos podrían atacar!

—Tienes razón —dijo Brock, empezando a mirar a su alrededor, y luego a las guerreras de aquella dimensión—. Pero si salimos sin algún cuidado, seremos blanco fácil. Recuerden que puede aparecer alguna guerrera elemental o general, no sería sencillo luchar sin un plan de ataque contra ellos.

—No nos queda de otra más que vigilar nuestras espaldas —agregó Max—. Si nos movemos sigilosamente, no nos encontrarán.

— Decirlo así, suena fácil —dijo muy dudosa Ami—. Puede que hayan acabado con ese grupo, aun así, quedan demasiados seres.

—¡Y tampoco tenemos más opciones! —dijo Rei mientras se levantaba— ¡Levántense, no hay tiempo que perder!

La decisión la tomaron muy rápido, basándose en que cualquier lugar era inseguro. La lealtad de Usagi hacia su familia y amigos, llevaron al grupo de Brock a ayudarlas, hasta que la joven tuviese la seguridad que podía dejar el lugar, sin que nadie corriera peligro.

Bajo las palabras de Max, decidieron salir sigilosamente de su escondite, afortunadamente sin encontrar a ningún enemigo. Pero a cuadras de caminar, por casualidad más que nada, vieron como un pelotón de aquellos seres oscuros estaba reunido en la calle, comandados, al parecer, por un ser muy parecido a aquellos seres, de facciones humanas; todo hacía indicar que era su líder ¿Sería un general de la luz? Todo parecía indicar que estaban buscando lo mismo que el grupo de Brock, dada las instrucciones que daba el líder de los soldados.

—Parece que vinieron a buscar lo mismo que nosotros —dijo Brock, muy atento a su entorno—. No es una guerrera elemental —comentó el criador, fijando ahora la vista al líder de los seres—, será más fácil derrotarlos.

—No te confíes —le advirtió Yui muy seria—. Puede que no sea una guerrera elemental, aun así, los generales son muy peligrosos.

—Tú estuviste con Satoshi cuando fueron a buscar a Naruto y los demás —le comentó Brock muy perspicaz—, por algún motivo, debes decirlo.

—A decir verdad —comenzó a decir la joven peli castaña, muy pensativa—, el general que nos atacó, desconozco si era poderoso o no.

—¿Cómo que no estás seguras? —preguntó Max muy inquieto.

—El Alakazam de Satoshi, lo derrotó con un sólo golpe, y ni siquiera estoy segura si lo tocó.

—¡¿Por qué lo dices?! —el joven de anteojos estaba muy sorprendido.

A ellos, tanto trabajo les había costado derrotar a uno, ¿y Satoshi sólo necesito de su Alakazam? Ciertamente, para derrotar a los generales, habían usado artimañas de todo tipo. Habían sido batallas encarnizadas, en todo momento habían dudado de su victoria, y ayudados por la suerte, habían logrado vencer. En cambio, Satoshi, solo, había derrotado a un general, y en menos de un segundo.

—Todo fue muy extraño… Se movió tan rápido, que dio la impresión que no se movió de su sitio —intentó resumir Yui, dentro de lo que ella alcanzó a ver.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Brock muy sorprendido— ¡Su entrenamiento fue mucho más duro del que nosotros hemos tenido!

—¡Chicos, creo que está diciendo algo de su ataque! —comentó Ami, quién era la única que no dejaba de prestar atención al pelotón.

El líder del grupo se encontraba dando órdenes a sus subordinados, con el objetivo de encontrar no solo a Usagi, sino también, a sus compañeras.

Claramente, al igual que los demás generales y las guerreras elementales, tenían demasiada información y muy precisa, de no solo las dimensiones que habían invadido, sino también de las demás ¿De qué forma, o por cuales medios habrían obtenido toda esa información?

—¡Señor, el equipo cinco cayó por unos seres muy extraños! ¡Parece que vienen de otra dimensión, ya que no se parecen en nada a los seres que viven en este lugar! —informó uno de los seres.

—Ya veo, con que ya llegaron las fuerzas de ese traidor —pensó muy serio el líder de los seres— ¿Cuántos son?

—¡Son tres personas, un chico, una chica y un niño!

—De acuerdo —comenzó a decir, dando claras instrucciones— ¡Si los encuentran, tráiganlos vivos! Tengo que decirles unas cuantas cosas.

Ahora el objetivo de aquel ser no era solamente Usagi Tsukino, ahora ellos también estaban en la mira del enemigo. Eso podía significar el aumento de seres, y su búsqueda podría verse más exhaustiva, pasando a ser algo muy peligroso para los civiles, por lo que, sin titubear un sólo segundo, Brock, Max y Yui salieron de donde estaban escondidos, mostrándose al enemigo, listos para lo que sea.

— No es necesario que pongas a tus hombres a buscarnos —dijo Brock muy serio—. Aquí estamos.

—¡No sé quién seas exactamente —decía Usagi, tambien mostrándose—, pero si tienes algo que decir, somos todo oídos!

—Ya veo, con que la guerrera de la luna estaba con ustedes —curiosamente, a diferencia de los otros guerreros, este no hablaba de forma sarcástica, más bien, era muy inexpresivo—. Debo agradecerles por traerla hasta aquí —el líder del grupo levantó su brazo izquierdo, indicando a nuestros amigos; gesto que sus subordinados tomaron como el inicio del ataque— ¡Sólo detengan sus movimientos! ¡Si llegan a matar a alguien, lo lamentarán!

—¡Rei, Ami, cuiden a Usagi, nuestro deber el protegerla! —les pidió Brock muy serio, mientras tomaba una de sus pokébolas— ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esas cosas!

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó Rei, mientras empujaba violentamente a Usagi hasta el suelo— ¡Tu no hagas nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo!

—¡Oye, eso duele! —exclamó muy furiosa la rubia, sobándose en trasero.

—¡Tengan mucho cuidado! —les pidió algo preocupada Ami.

—Muy bien chicos ¡Comencemos! —gritó muy decidido Brock, mientras lanzaba su pokébola— ¡Sal, Steelix!

—¡Ya puedes salir, Kirlia! —Max, imitando al moreno, tambien se preparó con su Pokémon.

—¡Llegó la hora de trabajar, Dragonair! —¿Yui también había llamado a un Pokémon? La expresión de sorpresa de Brock y Max, decía eso.

—Tú no eres de nuestra dimensión —comenzó a decir muy extrañado Brock— ¿Por qué tienes un Pokémon?

—Satoshi me lo entregó —comenzó a explicar la peli castaña—, dijo que era para mí protección. Si llegara a estar en peligro, o si necesitaba luchar, él me ayudaría.

— Si es un Pokémon de Satoshi, creo que derrotaremos a esos seres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —Brock ya decía más tranquilo—. Pero hay algo que no entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nos hubiese entregado a nosotros a ese Dragonair, y no entiendo lo de la protección —comenzó a decir muy extrañado—. Ustedes cuatro, y al menos puedo hablar por Ranma, tienen destrezas y habilidades que han equilibrado nuestros equipos ¿Qué pasa contigo? Si te prestó un Pokémon, no entiendo por qué te llamó.

—Aún no participo en mi misión real —le respondió muy segura—. Sólo los acompaño mientras comienza mi verdadera misión, además —mientras comenzaba a ver cómo los seres oscuros ya estaban encima de ellos—, esto tiene pinta que van a necesitar algo más que ayuda.

—¿Y cuál es tu verdadera misión? —preguntó Brock intrigado.

—Con el tiempo lo sabrás —ya había comenzado a decir muy rápido— ¡Ahora concéntrate en la batalla!

— De acuerdo ¡Chicos, al ataque!

* * *

...

* * *

Era un nuevo día, el sol ya pegaba muy fuerte, un hermoso día despejado. Eran la 7:30 de la mañana, aún no había mucho movimiento en la residencia Daidouji, pero un joven, muy emocionado por continuar la recolección de las cartas Sakura, fue el primero en levantarse; estaba solo con Pikachu, quien seguía durmiendo. La otra persona que ha estaba despierta era Misty, quién tenía la intención de estirarse un poco, antes de continuar su aventura. Ambos jóvenes se encontraron en el pasillo que une los cuartos, ambos estaban de muy buen ánimo.

—Buenos días Misty, veo que dormiste muy bien —le saludó Ash muy animoso.

—Buenos días Ash —le saludó Misty con una sonrisa—. Si, apenas toqué la almohada, me quedé dormida, son muy cómodas las camas ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? —le preguntó muy curiosa la peli naranja.

—Ya estaba rodando en la cama, no podía dormir más —le comentó muy animado—, además, quiero practicar un poco.

—¿Qué tal si tenemos un duelo de practica? —le pidió Misty muy entusiasta— Desde hace mucho que no nos enfrentamos.

—Como tú quieras Misty, pero primero deberíamos pedirle permiso a Tomoyo, no podemos hacer tanto desastre sin su consentimiento.

—¡Es verdad, vamos a pedirle permiso! —dijo muy alegre la líder de gimnasio, partiendo a buscar a la dueña de casa. Pero Ash la detuvo.

—Misty… —comenzó a decir Ash muy nervioso, mientras comenzó a pensar— ¡Tengo que hacerlo ahora! Misty es la persona que más me ha aguantado, no puedo mentirle, debo serle sincero. Sé que me odiará para siempre, pero sé que encontrará a alguien mejor que yo —se decía muy miserable—. Ahora que lo pienso, jamás podría haber algo entre nosotros, nuestros sueños lo impiden por completo… ¡Es ahora o nunca!

—¿Qué sucede Ash? —le preguntó Misty muy intrigada. Aquella pausa tan larga, le pareció muy extraña.

—Misty, debo ser sincero contigo. Tú eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, si no fuese por ti, no estaría dónde estoy ahora —comenzó decir muy serio Ash.

—¿De qué hablas Ash? —comenzó a preguntarle muy extrañada la líder.

—¡Tengo que decirte la verdad, debo ser sincero contigo, debo hacerlo por ti…! —comenzó a decir con mucho miedo.

—¡No puede ser! —comenzó a pensar muy emocionada Misty— ¡¿Se me está declarando?! —sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, sus ojos con lágrimas. Creía que era un sueño— ¡Ash, por fin! ¡Quiero estar contigo para toda la vida!

—¡Misty, yo…!

—¡Buenos días chicos! —pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, una voz conocida interrumpió al joven— ¡Espero que hayan podido dormir bien!

—¡Tomoyo…! —exclamaron agitados los dos, muy asustados.

— Antes de ir a practicar, deberían ir a comer algo —comentó Tomoyo muy feliz—. Pueden usar el patio trasero como deseen.

—De acuerdo… Gracias… —dijeron los dos, completamente perplejos.

—Síganme —les pidió Tomoyo, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

¿Desde hace cuánto estaba escuchando Tomoyo? Por decirlo de alguna forma, la joven salvó la situación justo a tiempo.

Una vez fuera de la casa, Tomoyo los llevó al patio en cuestión, quedando muy encantados por el espacio, era perfecto para tener una batalla de práctica sin molestar a los demás.

—¡Es enorme! —exclamaron Ash y Misty al unísono, muy sorprendidos.

—Espero que sea de su agrado —dijo muy alegre la joven, pero notando algo de incomodidad en el entrenador.

—Tomoyo…, disculpa…, no quiero molestar… —comenzó a decir Ash muy incómodo— Este lugar pese a ser grande, no es suficiente para lo que queremos hacer.

—¡Ash Ketchum, no seas quisquilloso, agradece que Tomoyo nos está ayudando sin pedirnos nada! —le exclamó furiosa Misty ante las palabras del entrenador.

—¡No soy quisquilloso! —le exclamó ahora Ash muy molestó— ¡Pero deja recordarte que tenemos muchos Pokémon! Además, tu Gyarados, ¿dónde lo vas a dejar?!

—Creo que tienes razón —contestó muy apenada la peli naranja. Y sí que tenía razón Ash, sus Pokémon eran el mayor problema, más que los de los demás.

—¿Es muy grande o es otra cosa? —preguntó Tomoyo muy curiosa.

—Yo entreno Pokémon de agua —le explicó Misty con orgullo, y avergonzada—. Mis Pokémon necesitan más espacio los otros.

—Ya veo —dijo Tomoyo muy pensante— ¡Despertemos a los demás, después del desayuno los llevaré a otro lugar, claro mucho más grande que este!

—¡¿En verdad?! —exclamaron con vergüenza los dos, haciendo una reverencia— ¡Muchas gracias Tomoyo, y disculpa las molestias!

—¡No se preocupen, no es ninguna molestia! —dijo entre algo de risas por la actitud de los dos— Misty, ¿podrías adelantarte un momento? Quiero planificar bien el viaje con Ash.

—¡Cómo órdenes, Tomoyo! —dijo con pose militar y muy feliz Misty— ¡Nos vemos adentro!

Ya sin Misty a la vista, comenzaron a planificar el viaje…

—¡¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso con Misty?! —le regañó Tomoyo, más notándose preocupación en su rostro— ¡Sakura te quiere, pero Misty está igual de enamorada de ti!

—¡¿Qué…?! —exclamó aterrado Ash— ¡¿Desde qué hora escuchaste nuestra conversación?!

—Desde el "buenos días" —le dijo con algo de ironía. Claramente, si los había escuchado desde el "buenos días".

—Lo decidí anoche. Aclaré las cosas con Duplica, y ahora quería hacerlo con Misty. Creo que es quien menos merece sufrir por mi culpa.

—¡¿Te vas a declarar a Sakura?! —preguntó muy sorprendida Tomoyo.

—Después de lo que hablamos anoche, lo estuve pensando detenidamente. Sakura, pese al poco tiempo que nos conocemos, es con la que más a gusto me he sentido…

—¡¿Al menos sabes si te puedes enamorar de alguien que vive en otra dimensión?! —le preguntó Tomoyo muy preocupada— ¡Te seré sincera, estoy muy feliz de volver a ver a mi amiga Sakura sonreír nuevamente, pero si lo que vas a hacer, la vuelve a entristecer, entonces te detendré!

—¿Fue por eso que me detuviste? —preguntó Ash muy sorprendido.

—Anoche vine a hacer la última ronda, y escuché a Duplica llorar desconsoladamente en el cuarto de Ed —le dijo algo triste Tomoyo— ¡Por favor Ash, piensa en lo que haces, no quiero que Sakura vuelva a sufrir de nuevo por amor!

—Es verdad —dijo Ash, volviendo a pensar en la situación de Sakura—. Buscaré el mejor momento para hablar con las chicas. Iré con Duplica y le pediré perdón por lo insensible que fui —terminó de decir muy serio, y se retiró al interior de la casa.

—Ash, por favor, las chicas te quieren mucho, respóndeles como corresponde —pensó muy acongojada Tomoyo.

Ya Ash de vuelta a los cuartos, encontró a Misty saliendo del cuarto donde dormía May.

—Ash, ¿podrías despertar a los chicos? —le pidió Misty, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Dawn a despertarla.

—Si Misty —dijo Ash muy entusiasmado, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Gary— ¡Gary, ¿estás despierto?! —preguntó llamando a la puerta.

—Adelante, Ash Ketchum —dijo Gary con una voz muy extraña.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y Ash se encontró solamente con Umbreon, quién le aplicó se ataque de estrellas, y lo embistió con su ataque rápido, quedando Ash sin sentido, mientras aparecía Gary muy molestó.

—¡Maldito suertudo! —comenzó a exclamar Gary muy molestó— ¡Eres un mal agradecido, no mereces lo que tienes!

—¡Gary…! —dijo algo perpleja Misty— ¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días Misty — al contrario, Gary la saludó con una cálida sonrisa—. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

—Gracias por tu preocupación —le respondió al investigador también con una sonrisa.

—¡Gracias por preocuparte también por mí! —le exclamó Ash, mirando a Gary de reojo— ¡Despertaré a Ed, él si se ve una persona madura y educada! —dijo mientras se levantaba, y se dirigía a llamar a la puerta— ¡Ed, buenos días!

Pero en esta ocasión, la puerta se abrió sola, dejando ver a Ed con sus manos juntas, mientras que Duplica, aún dormía en su cama.

—¡A ti te quería ver, idiota! —le exclamó Ed tan molestó como Gary, con la única diferencia, de que hizo uso de la alquimia para crear una especie de cañón, la que disparó una esfera contra el joven, volviendo a quedar sin sentido— ¡Por tu culpa tuve que dormir en el suelo, maldito insensible! —gritó mientras salía del cuarto.

—¡Ed, ¿tú también?! —le exclamó Misty aún más perpleja.

—Buenos días Misty, parece que dormiste muy bien, hoy te ves radiante —le saludó Ed cortésmente, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Gracias chicos, pero no sigan, harán que me sonroje! —dijo muy apenada Misty, algo sonrojada.

—¡No merezco este trato! —decía Ash furioso— ¡¿Así me agradecen que los venga a despertar?!

—¡Tú sabes lo que hiciste! —exclamaron Gary y Ed al unísono, aún más enojados— Ya nos desquitamos, ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Gary tomó de la mano a Misty, y se la llevó al primer piso. Mientras que Ed, fue a despertar a Duplica.

—¡Qué amigos! —refunfuño Ash, al tiempo que recibía un coscorrón en la cabeza— ¡Oye!

—¡Qué escándalo tienes, Ash! —le retó Drew— ¡No estás en tu casa! —dijo mientras seguía en dirección al primer piso.

—¡Qué mañana! —decía Ash aún más molestó— ¡Si sigo aquí en el suelo, no voy a alcanzar a desayunar! —mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

Pero en ese momento, Ed abrió la puerta en compañía de Duplica, empujándolo en dirección al acceso al cuarto de Dawn, quién casualmente había salido, cayendo a sus pies. Cómo pésima idea, uso las piernas de la chica para levantarse, y sin querer, miró bajo la falda de la chica.

—¡Aléjate, pervertido! —y de una sola patada, lo mando a volar hasta la entrada al cuarto de May— ¡Ash, disculpa, no me fijé que eras tú!

—¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?! —pregunto May muy preocupada, mientras pisaba el abdomen de Ash— ¡Lo siento Ash, no te vi! —muy apenada, quitó rápidamente su pie.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó ya desesperado Ash.

—¡Buenos días chicos! —saludó muy feliz Sakura, apareciendo al lado de May, hasta que se percató de la presencia de Ash…— ¿Eh…? —miró bajo ella, y ahí estaba Ash, bajo sus piernas, aún acostado en el suelo, viendo en primera fila bajo la falda de la chica— ¡Ash! —exclamó muy apenada, tapándose instintivamente.

—¡Este niñito no aprende! —dijo muy fastidiado Ed, personalmente yendo a buscarlo, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, dejándolo aislado del grupo— ¡Primero bajaremos nosotros! ¡Tu quédate ahí, y que no se te ocurra ni respirar!

Ash prefirió obedecer, ya no quería más castigo de nadie. En eso, ve como Inuyasha y Kagome salían de donde dormían.

—¡Buenos días Ash! —le saludó muy amable Kagome.

—¡¿Buenos días!? —exclamó ya queriendo reventar— ¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?!

—¡Oye niñito, se más educado! —le exclamó Inuyasha muy molestó por la falta de respeto de Ash, dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza— ¡Será mejor que te apures en bajar, no tenemos tu tiempo!

—¡Nos vemos abajo Ash! —dijo Kagome mientras seguían caminando.

Después de un par de minutos, Misty y Tomoyo decidieron subir, en vista que el más hambriento del grupo, no bajaba a comer, encontrando a un Ash todo golpeado y pateado, sentado cruzado de piernas…

—¡Ash, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó Misty muy preocupada.

—¿Tu qué crees? —le respondió muy gruñón— Tomaré mi desayuno aquí, Ed me dijo que no me moviera de aquí.

—Como quieras… —dijo muy confundida Misty, y sin preguntar nada, fue a buscar su desayuno.

—Veo que son un grupo muy unido —le dijo Tomoyo muy feliz.

—Ay… —suspiró Ash muy frustrado— Creo que me lo merecía.

Luego de aquel percance del joven Ash, y terminado el desayuno, comenzaron a preparar todas sus cosas para el viaje al lugar donde los llevaría Tomoyo. Eran las 10:00 de la mañana, y la furgoneta que los llevaría estaba estacionada en el frontis de la residencia, esperando a sus pasajeros.

—¿Qué tan lejos es? —le preguntó Ash a Tomoyo algo inquieto.

— Es a las afueras de la ciudad —explicó la joven—. Creo que será el mejor lugar para que descansen todos, no creo que quieran que las personas que viven aquí vean a sus Pokémon. Lo más seguro, es que se asustarían.

—¡Jejejeje! Sí, creo que tienes razón —Ash le dio la razón, riendo nerviosamente.

Ya una vez todos arriba de la furgoneta, esta partió.

Para suerte para los jóvenes, la misión estaba siendo un poco más sencilla que las anteriores, pero aún había cosas que no los dejaba tranquilos.

—¡¿Cuándo lleguemos, los vas a sacar a todos?! —exclamó muy emocionada Sakura. Sus ojos brillaban como lumbreras.

—Si —le afirmó Ash—. Hemos estado peleando cuatro días seguidos, ellos también deben estar muy agotados, y necesitan relajarse.

—¿Qué le prometiste? —le preguntó Misty algo molesta, más por celosa.

—Sakura me pidió que, si le podía enseñar a todos mis Pokémon, así que acepté —le respondió muy animado—. No sé si el resto querrá.

—Por mí no te preocupes, no tengo problemas —le asintió Gary.

—Creo que no tiene nada de malo —le respondió Dawn, mientras miraba a una Sakura muy ansiosa.

—No hay problema —dijo May muy tranquila.

—¡Yo no tengo muchos, pero los que tengo, son únicos! —le respondió Duplica muy entusiasta.

—Mis Pokémon no solo necesitan descansar — respondió Drew muy orgulloso — tambien necesito ensayar un poco, así que no creo que haya problemas.

—¡Y nosotros Ash, tenemos una batalla! —le exclamó Misty muy desafiante.

—¡No te preocupes Misty, no lo he olvidado! —dijo en mismo todo desafiante— Sakura, espero que así sepas un poco más de los Pokémon.

—Eso me dijiste… —iba a comenzar a decir con mucho entusiasmo, pero Kagome le tapó la boca con la mano.

—¡Jejejeje! ¡En el laberinto, bueno, eso me contó anoche! —intentó corregir muy nerviosa la joven.

—Pero si tu… —iba a empezar a hablar Ash, pero Kagome tuvo que repetir la acción.

—¡Jejejeje! ¡Es que no estabas! —le respondía a una pregunta que jamás quiso formular, mientras pensaba muy nerviosa— ¡Esto es trabajo 24/7, si les despegó la mirada, aunque sea un segundo, no vivirán mucho!

—¿Qué les pasa? Están muy extraños —comentó Gary muy extrañado—. Ya que… —suspiró, y de pronto el rostro del joven se tornó muy serio— Chicos, ahora que estamos solos y nadie nos puede escuchar… y me refiero a Sakura, la acompañante de Satoshi —le recalcó, mirando de reojo a la Srta. Kinomoto—, no a ti.

—¡Jejejeje! ¡Si, entendí…! —dijo muy nerviosa aquella Sakura— ¡Tampoco me mires así!

—Sólo te lo aclaraba —dejó de ver a Sakura, y volvió al grupo muy serio—. Como les decía, cuando terminamos de luchar contra Tera, ella nos dejó esta nota —Gary sacó de su bolsillo la nota en cuestión, y la mostró a todos—. No quiero pensar nada, mejor léanla, y saquen sus propias conclusiones.

—Déjame leerla por favor, Gary —el joven, con la mano algo temblorosa, le entregó la carta a Misty, quién comenzó a leerla.

Todos escucharon la lectura de la carta en silencio, y cuando Misty terminó, el silencio continuó. No sabían en que pensar, muy en especial Ash y Misty, quiénes eran los que más conocían al joven que les pidió ayuda, fuera de Gary, quién no quería aventurarse a ninguna conclusión.

Claramente, la situación era algo desesperante. Las batallas que habían tenido contra los generales de la luz, y las guerreras elementales, habían sido muy duras, y resultaba curioso, primero, la gran cantidad de información que manejaban Satoshi y Sakura ¿Cómo sabían tanto? Segundo, el hecho que no les habían dado datos, o información de a quienes se enfrentarían; cuando May fue poseída por la carta espada, habló de eliminar al ser que uniría al elegido con los guerreros del quinto y sexto elemento, amenazando a Pikachu de muerte ¿Quién era realmente el blanco de todos estos ataques? Tercero, estaba el hecho que, curiosamente, en la carta hablaban de Satoshi como si fuese de la familia, o como si trabajara para ellos ¿Existía la posibilidad que ellos realmente trabajaron para ellos, y que, por alguna razón desconocida, se separaron de los soldados de la luz? ¿O serían miembros activos?

Aquella carta dio para pensar mucho a todos, a excepción de Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran, quiénes no entendían de que hablaban. Los demás sacaban sus propias conclusiones, y de todo tipo.

—¡Ahora veo por qué tiene tantos instrumentos y sabe tanto! —exclamó Dawn furiosa. Se sentía usada por un completo desconocido, y para peor, con fines egoístas.

—¡Por favor Dawn, no lo digas! —le increpó duramente Ash— Yo confío en él.

—¡Entonces respóndeme, ellos, ¿cómo saben tanto de Satoshi?! —Dawn le preguntó duramente.

—No sé qué podría responderte… —respondió Ash con la mirada baja ¿En verdad su amigo de la infancia, era un miembro de los soldados de la luz?

—¡Discúlpame, pero es en lo único que puedo pensar! —finiquitó duramente Dawn.

—Yo también tengo mis dudas de ese sujeto —ahora agregó Edward—. Cuando Brock y Duplica fueron a buscarnos por la piedra filosofal, les comentamos que el ingrediente final eran vidas humanas —esas palabras, sí que aterraron a todos, incluyendo a Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran ¿Habían usado vidas humanas para crear la piedra? —, pero nos insistieron en crearla.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que la piedra filosofal que tienen, la hicieron con vidas humanas?! —preguntó aterrada Kagome.

—¡¿En verdad crees que somos tan estúpidos?! —le exclamó Ed casi furioso— ¡Es verdad, investigamos mucho para crear esa maldita piedra para recuperar nuestros cuerpos, muy en especial el de Al, pero cuando supimos que había sacrificios humanos, decidimos buscar otros métodos!

—¡¿Entonces como crearon esa piedra?! —preguntó May muy intrigada.

—Scar, un Ishvalano, él se reunió con ese tal Satoshi, y crearon una forma de crear la piedra usando esos seres oscuros —continuó Ed muy serio—. Desconozco el cambio en los ingredientes, pero algo sabe ese sujeto.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —agregó Kagome—, Satoshi le pidió ayuda a Kikyō para ayudarnos a recuperar la perla de Shikon. Conocía los movimientos de los soldados de la luz antes que nosotros.

—Y, aun así, fue de poca ayuda —agregó Drew—. No sólo tomaron control de ella, tambien de Koga y Kohaku, además Apolo se llevó la perla y a Naraku.

—Según lo que estoy escuchando… —comenzó a decir Sakura, haciendo que todos la miraran, provocando que se pusiera nerviosa— ¡Disculpen por entrometerme!

—¡Por favor Sakura, di lo que tengas que decir! —le pidió Ash.

—¡Bueno…! —un poco menos nerviosa, comenzó a decir— Según lo que escucho, Satoshi no es una mala persona. Si hubiese querido, no hubiese pedido ayuda en sus dimensiones —todos se quedaron mirando muy curiosos a la chica—. Seguramente, él solo no podía con todo el trabajo, tampoco era suficiente la ayuda de aquella chica.

—No lo había visto así —comentó Gary muy sorprendido por las palabras de la joven.

—Por ejemplo, la piedra filosofal. Tuvo seguramente, que investigar cómo crearla sin usar vidas humanas —decía Sakura muy tranquila—. Si hubiese sido una persona mala, no hubiese hecho algo así.

—Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Sakura —le dijo muy feliz Gary—. Quiero seguir viendo en Satoshi a aquel chico, como nuestro querido amigo, al mismo chico que paraba nuestras peleas.

—Lo que dice Sakura es verdad —apoyó ciegamente Misty—, y seguramente, ellos se enteraron de los movimientos de Satoshi. Saben que él está metido en todas esas cosas raras… ¡Bueno, nosotros también, pero solo por coincidencia! ¡Jejejeje!

—Sabía que dirías las palabras correctas, Sakura —le agradeció muy feliz Ash—. Ya no sospechen más de Satoshi, el jamás nos traicionaría, y tomen esa carta como un método para despistarnos.

—Sí, tienes razón, mejor hablemos de otra cosa —decía Misty, queriendo ya distender el ambiente, y queriendo terminar el tema.

Las palabras de Sakura calmaron el ambiente totalmente, así que todos prefirieron hacer caso a las palabras de la joven. Pese a que la situación era extraña, y hacían ver a Satoshi y Sakura como los traidores, la verdad, es que gracias a esos dos, conocieron a muchas personas con sus mismos ideales y pensamientos.

El tema de la carta había quedado atrás, y prefirieron ponerse a hablar de la vida, por decirlo de alguna forma; aparte, estaban muy entretenidos observando el paisaje desde la furgoneta. Cerca del mediodía, por fin habían llegado a la "casa de campo" de Tomoyo.

—¡Increíble, es enorme! —exclamaron todos al unísono, muy sorprendidos.

—Aunque comparada con tu casa…, es pequeña… —intentó acotar Ash, extrañado.

—Esta es solo una casa de campo, la hicimos lo más pequeña que pudimos. Espero se sientan cómodos —dijo Tomoyo muy feliz, y sin pudor. Todos veían muy nerviosos a la joven ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Tampoco es que les importara, al fin y al cabo, no se iban a quedar a vivir ahí. Después de dejar sus cosas al interior de la casa, todos se dirigieron al sector trasero de esta, la que contaba de una gran cantidad de áreas verdes intactas, y un lago de gran envergadura. El lugar era perfecto para el descanso de los Pokémon de nuestros amigos, por lo que todos decidieron sacarlos, dejando ver Pokémon tan pequeños como el Cyndaquil de Dawn, hasta el imponente Gyarados de Misty.

—¡Ash, que no se te olvide! —le exclamó Misty muy desafiante.

—¡Por supuesto que no se me ha olvidado, comencemos cuando quieras! —exclamó igual de desafiante Ash.

—Por favor, todos aléjense un poco, creo que ya van a comenzar —les advirtió Gary muy tranquilo—. ¡Yo seré el juez!

—Chicos, es en serio, aléjense un poco, podría ser peligroso —les advirtió ahora May, quién se puso al lado de Gary.

—Está bien… —los que desconocían que estaban haciendo Ash y Misty, siguieron a May, sin entender que pasaba.

Tanto entrenador como líder de gimnasio estaban en sus posiciones, listos para la batalla.

—¡Una batalla uno contra uno…! —comenzó a decir Ash.

—¡Que sea doble! —le propuso Misty muy confiada.

—¡Como tú quieras, Misty! —le asintió— ¡Entonces yo elijo a Pikachu y a Bulbasaur!

Mientras, los demás miraban entre impacientes y curiosos a los dos.

—¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? —preguntó Ed muy intrigado.

—Van a comenzar una batalla Pokémon —le explicó muy por encima Gary—. Mírala y veras de que se trata.

—¡Esto es a lo que se refería Ash! ¡Espero que gane! —comenzó a decir muy emocionada Sakura— ¡Vamos Ash, gánale! —comenzó a gritar Sakura, como porrista.

—Oye Sakura, cálmate —le pidió Shaoran muy nervioso.

—¡Si, dile que se calme, nos va a dejar sordos! —se quejó muy molesta May, tapándose los oídos.

—¡Jejejeje! Lo siento —se disculpó la aludida muy nerviosa, mostrando la lengua traviesamente.

Bulbasaur y Pikachu atendieron al llamado de su entrenador, pero fueron detenidos por dos Pokémon. Al parecer, por causa de las porras de Sakura, decidieron ir al campo de batalla ¿Por qué motivo esa actitud?

—¿Ustedes quieren luchar? —los dos Pokémon asintieron al unísono, muy entusiasmados— ¡Está bien, entonces yo elijo a Bayleef y Latias!

—¡Oye Ash —Misty comenzó a increparle fuertemente—, los Pokémon legendarios no están para juegos como este, además, eso es trampa!

—¡Ellas son las que quieren pelear! —le aclaró muy enojado Ash— ¡Además, mis Pokémon han peleado muchas veces contra Pokémon legendarios, y han ganado sin mayores problemas!

—¡Si lo harás así, entonces yo elijo a Politoed y a Suicune! ¡A ver si te gusta! —los Pokémon con sólo escuchar sus nombres de su entrenadora, se pararon en el campo de batalla— ¡Bien Gary, estamos listos!

—Por un momento pensé que se pondrían a pelear entre ustedes… —dijo Gary muy desconcertado, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca— ¡Entonces esta será una batalla doble, entre Ash Ketchum y Misty…!

—¡Waterflower! —le exclamó aún más furiosa Misty, cosa que solo ella podía hacer.

—…eso, Waterflower… —dijo con mucho miedo Gary— Bueno… ¡La batalla será sin límite de tiempo! ¡Comiencen!

* * *

...

* * *

La batalla contra los seres oscuros, como las anteriores, había terminado sin mayores problemas. La verdad, es que luchar contra ellos, ya era un mero trámite. Ahora sólo quedaba el líder de los soldados que invadían esa dimensión, y el equipo de Brock ya estaba listo para terminar con todo.

—Sólo faltas tú —dijo Brock muy serio, listo para comenzar el siguiente ataque—. Antes dinos, ¿Quién eres, y que es lo que nos tienes que decir?

—Es cierto, aun no me he presentado —dijo el general, sin perder su compostura—. Mi nombre es Aioros, uno de los generales más leales a Wind, la guerrera del viento, y tengo mucho que decirles —hizo una pausa, y volvió la vista a Usagi—. Primero, van a entregarme a esa chiquilla, la guerrera de la luna, y los dejaré vivos por lo que les queda de vida; segundo, si no me la entregan por las buenas, tendré que eliminarlos; y por ultimo —ahora decía dirigiendo su vista a Yui—, por su "amiguito" Satoshi.

—¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre con él?! —preguntó Yui muy nerviosa. Tenía algo de preocupación de lo que fuese a decir ¿Realmente si ocultaba algo?

—No te hagas la tonta niñita, no te queda —Aioros decía cada palabra con mucha seguridad, sólo sonreía— ¿Satoshi no les contó toda la historia?

—Yui, ¿a que se refiere con eso? —preguntaba Brock con algo de temor.

—Creo haber escuchado tu nombre de Satoshi —comenzó a decir Yui muy seria—. Tu eres especialista en los juegos psicológicos, el arma secreta de la guerrera del viento.

—¿Y cómo Satoshi sabe tanto de él? —le preguntó Max a Yui. Pero no fue de ella, de quien obtuvo la respuesta.

—Es sencillo, él trabaja para nosotros.

Aquellas palabras paralizaron a Brock y Max. ¿Satoshi y Sakura realmente si trabajaban para ellos? Por lo menos Brock, quién era el que más los conocía, no podía creerlo, estaba impactado por aquella noticia.

—¡No caigan en sus juegos mentales, hará lo que sea para confundirlos y pelearnos entre nosotros! —exclamó muy asustada Yui ¿Estaban a punto de quebrantar el grupo?

—Eso lo dices porque tu trabajas con él desde el principio, desde que él se unió a los soldados de la luz —contestó Aioros sagaz. No daba mucho tiempo para analizar cada palabra.

—¡Ya veo, y ustedes también deben trabajar para ellos, ¿verdad?! —exclamó muy molesta Reí, quién con Ami, se interpusieron entre Brock y Usagi.

—Nosotros no lo sabíamos… —comenzó a decir Brock, muy decepcionado— recién nos venimos a enterar de esto. Ahora veo por qué Satoshi no estaba con el grupo.

—¡No lo escuchen, está jugando con sus mentes! —les exclamó desesperada Yui.

—No puedo creer que ese chico, que se veía tan tranquilo en su primer viaje, un gran amigo en el cual siempre confiábamos, nos hiciera esto —dijo Brock muy desmoralizado.

—Ahora comprendo por qué sabía tanto de nosotros, y por qué estaba tan enterado de lo que pasaba en las otras dimensiones —Max estaba aún más desmoralizado, al fin y al cabo, fue Satoshi quién le había entregado a su Kirlia—. No nos dijo como derrotar a esos seres, ni ninguna clase de datos, y esa batalla que tuvo con Ash y Gary… Es imposible vencer tan rápido y de esa forma en desventaja de tipo.

—Yui, ¿cómo conociste a Satoshi? —le preguntó Ami muy seria.

—Fue algo extraño —comenzó a describir Yui, muy pensante—. Hace un mes, llegó a mi casa desde un agujero; iba con Sakura; ellos me contaron lo que sucedía, y como yo quiero seguir viviendo, bueno… acepté ayudarlos.

—¡No sé preocupen por sus penas, tendrán mucho tiempo para llorar en el otro mundo! —comenzó a decir Aioros, mientras sonreía maliciosamente— Nos entregan a la chica —levantó su brazo derecho para provocar una fuerte corriente de aire, en forma de amenaza—, o aténganse a las consecuencias.

— ¡Sabes que no lo haremos! —le exclamó desafiante Brock— Por lo visto, utiliza ataques de aire —comenzó a decirle al grupo—. Habrá que encontrar una forma de anularlos.

—¡No te preocupes, Dragonair y yo nos encargaremos! —comentó Yui muy molesta, cosa que notó Brock.

—Pese a todo lo que nos dijo Aioros, confiaré en ti —comentó Brock muy serio—, pero cuando termine la batalla, ustedes tres nos tendrán que explicar que sucede realmente aquí.

—Creía que Sakura no nos ha dicho toda la verdad —dijo Max muy enojado—. Yo también exijo explicaciones.

—De acuerdo, yo personalmente les daré todas las explicaciones del caso —dijo Yui muy compungida—. Gracias por aún confiar en mí.

—¡Entonces que esperamos, al ataque! —exclamó Usagi de forma muy impulsiva, corriendo contra Aioros.

—¡Espera, aun no tenemos un plan de ataque…! —exclamó Brock muy preocupado por la despreocupada acción de la joven, pero fue inevitable. Aioros formó una nueva corriente de aire, mandando a volar a Usagi nuevamente con el grupo— Podría ser peligroso…

—¡Jejejeje, lo siento! —rio muy apenada Usagi, sentándose en el suelo.

—Que torpe eres —comentó Max muy decepcionado—. Bueno, después de tanto tiempo tratando con gente torpe, ya estoy acostumbrado —dijo sarcásticamente, intentando burlarse de la impulsiva reacción de la chica.

—¡Oye, no soy torpe! —exclamó Usagi haciendo un berrinche, mientras se levantaba, intentando dar un paso y resbalando, volviendo a caer sentada al suelo— ¡Auch, eso dolió!

—Otro caso perdido —concluyó Max, llevando su mano izquierda a su cara.

—¡Suficiente, no tengo tiempo para sus juegos! —exclamó Aioros furioso, levantando su brazo con la mano abierta, provocando un tornado.

—¡Dragonair, usa tornado! —el choque de ambos tornados, provocó que ambos se anularan, provocando que Yui continuará el ataque… de forma muy poco ortodoxa— ¡Síguelo con trueno, ventisca y onda trueno!

—Vaya…, que violenta… —murmuró Brock algo asustado.

—Buen intento —decía Aioros, mientras esquivaba todos los ataques de Dragonair—, pero si lanzas ataques a tontas y locas, no lograrás vencerme.

—¡¿Acaso dije que termine el ataque?! —exclamó con determinación la peli castaña, a lo que Aioros la vio muy extrañado— ¡Usa agilidad y termínalo con híper rayo! —para la sorpresa de Aioros, la velocidad de Dragonair aumentó considerablemente, impidiendo que pudiera esquivar el híper rayo.

—¡Eso es imposible, un Pokémon no puede aprender más de cuatro movimientos! —exclamó Max, muy impresionado.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! —exclamó Brock igual de impresionado.

—¿No les dijo Satoshi, que podían utilizar todos los movimientos que podían, si así lo ameritaba la situación? —preguntó Yui muy extrañada.

—No, no nos dijo nada —respondió Brock algo sorprendido.

—¡Ese tonto, como puede ser tan olvidadizo! —exclamó desesperada Yui— Satoshi y su estúpido déficit atencional.

—¡Relájate Yui! —le pidió Max muy nervioso, y algo asustado— ¡Al menos ya lo sabemos y eso es lo importante! ¿Verdad Brock?

—Después de esto, llevaremos a Satoshi para que se trate ese problema —decía en voz alta, muy desconcertado— ¡Chicas, Max, terminemos con esto! —exclamó muy decidido.

* * *

...

* * *

La batalla entre Ash y Misty iba muy avanzada, solo quedaban en el campo de batalla Bayleef y Suicune, quienes ya estaban muy cansados.

—¡Vamos Bayleef, resiste! —exclamó muy desesperado Ash. Pese a todo, Bayleef estaba más cansado que Suicune.

—Esta es mi segunda victoria seguida, Ash —le dijo muy confiada Misty—. No has mejorado mucho desde la copa Remolino.

—¡Eso es lo que crees! —le exclamó Ash muy ofuscado— ¡Además, en esa ocasión te dejé ganar!

—¡Después me explicarás lo de dejarme ganar! —le dijo muy enojada Misty— ¡Terminemos con Bayleef, Suicune! ¡Rayo aurora!

—¡Bayleef, usa tus látigos cepa como trampolín! —Ash era consciente que el Pokémon de hierba estaba muy cansado, y no tenía la velocidad para esquivar el ataque, por lo que usó una vieja artimaña.

—¡Ash Ketchum, el mismo truco no funcionará dos veces seguidas! ¡Suicune, otra vez rayo aurora! —al contrario de la vez anterior, Bayleef recibió de lleno el ataque de hielo, cayendo al suelo pesadamente, al parecer, debilitado— ¡Lo siento, pero te volví a ganar!

—¡Bayleef ya no puede continuar —dictó Gary, al notar la imposibilidad del Pokémon de continuar la batalla—, el gana…! —pero la porfía de Bayleef fue más fuerte, comenzando a levantarse con todas sus energías, y para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a brillar fuertemente, notándose como cambiaba radicalmente su aspecto físico— ¡Bayleef esta evolucionando!

—¡Qué bien! —celebró muy sorprendido Ash.

El fenómeno de la evolución, es el cambio radical del Pokémon. No sólo cambia su aspecto físico, tambien su fuerza, y en algunas ocasiones su personalidad.

Todos veían muy sorprendidos aquel fenómeno, tanto los que jamás lo habían visto, como los mismos entrenadores. No siempre era posible ver la evolución de un Pokémon.

El aspecto de Bayleef había cambiado completamente. La hoja de su cabeza desapareció y se convirtió en dos antenas, y las hojas cerradas de su cuello, se abrieron, convirtiéndose en pétalos de flor.

—Felicidades Ash, tu Bayleef evolucionó en Meganium —le felicitó Gary.

—¡Genial! —celebró con entusiasmo Ash— ¡Meganium, espero que estés listo para continuar! —el Pokémon de hierba le asintió muy feliz, volviendo a la ofensiva.

Ciertamente, Meganium estaba muy feliz, había hecho feliz a Ash, pero hizo el efecto contrario en otro Pokémon, tambien tipo hierba.

Mientras tanto, los que desconocían que existía algo así, aún estaban muy sorprendidos por el cambio de Meganium.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó Ed, sin salir aún de su asombro— ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo?!

—Evolucionó —le explicó Drew—. Cuando alcanzan cierto nivel, o han madurado lo suficiente, un Pokémon evoluciona, acoplándose a su verdadero poder — volvió la vista al campo de batalla, y comentó —. Hace mucho que no veía una evolución.

—En mi mundo, he estudiado sobre la evolución en la escuela —comentó Kagome—, sólo que los seres vivos que viven en nuestra dimensión, han demorado miles de años en lograr algo así.

—¡Los Pokémon son increíbles! —exclamó muy emocionado Ed— ¡Quisiera estudiar más acerca de esos cambios!

—Creo que no todo el mundo está tan emocionado como tú, Ed — comentó May, observando cómo uno de los Pokémon se iba al interior del bosque, muy triste.

Mientras tanto, la batalla se reanudaba.

—¡Terminemos esto con un solo ataque Meganium, hojas navajas! —ordenó rápidamente Ash.

—¡Suicune, a Meganium no le queda más energía, termínalo con tu rayo aurora!

Terminó siendo como lo dijo Misty. El rayo aurora deshizo las hojas navajas de Meganium, impactando de forma directa al Pokémon de hierba, debilitándola por completo.

—¡Meganium ya no puede continuar, los ganadores son Suicune y Misty! —dictaminó Gary, dando por finalizado el duelo.

—¡Qué bien, le ganamos a Ash! ¡Muchas gracias Suicune, te quiero mucho! —exclamó muy feliz Misty, corriendo a abrazar al Pokémon, quién por alguna razón, se mostró satisfecho y feliz por ver a la joven tan alegre.

—¿Meganium, estas bien? —le preguntó Ash a su Pokémon bastante preocupado, comenzando a acariciar a su entrenador— ¡Qué bueno, eso me alegra!

—¡Increíble, eso fue intenso! —exclamó Sakura muy extasiada, mientras se acercaba a Ash— ¡Ahora veo a lo que te referías!

—Bueno, no era lo que yo esperaba —dijo Ash algo decepcionado, más consigo mismo— ¡Pero al menos, Meganium evolucionó, y con eso soy feliz!

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó con más calma la peli castaña— Aunque no entendí muy bien lo de la evolución de los Pokémon.

—Creo que la persona indicada para que te explique eso, es Gary —le sugirió Ash, sabiendo que su amigo tenía mejor entendimiento de la evolución, teóricamente.

—¡No, quiero que me expliques tú! —exclamó nuevamente extasiada Sakura, tomándolo del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta el grupo.

El exceso de confianza de Sakura, provocó la molestia de ambos Pokémon que se ofrecieron a pelear por Ash, por lo que, de un segundo a otro, aquella Latias se transformó en una chica de cabello castaño, polera verde y falda blanca, agarrando a Ash del brazo que tenía libre, y Meganium, sacando de una forma muy brusca a Sakura, provocando que los dos jóvenes cayeran al suelo.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó un Ash que no podía levantarse gracias a Latias.

—¡¿Cómo hizo Latias para transformarse en humana?! —preguntó Sakura muy impresionada.

—Ella tiene esa habilidad… —respondió algo desconcertado Ash— ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

La verdad, es que tanto Latias, quién tenía agarrada a Ash del brazo, como Meganium, quién impedía con su cuerpo que Sakura se acercara al entrenador, hacían todo lo posible para mantenerlos alejados, cosa que los dos afectados veían muy extrañados. Mientras tanto, Misty quién concluyó a la perfección lo que sucedía, se dirigió con Li, con toda intención de hablar sobre lo que sucedía, alejándose del grupo para hablar en privado.

—¡Veo que los Pokémon saben más que nosotros, solo míralos! —le dijo al joven Li, gruñendo de los celos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Shaoran muy extrañado.

—Cuando Ash consiguió a Meganium como una Chikorita, siempre quería ser el foco de atención de Ash —comenzó a explicarle Misty—, si demostraba o si le demostraban cariño, se ponía, bueno, se pone muy celosa. Es como si Ash fuera solo para ella. Y Latias —decía, dirigiendo la mirada a un Ash que seguía tratando de zafarse de la aludida—, cuando fuimos a Altomare, ahora dándome cuenta que es la misma Latias, se encariño mucho con Ash, y cuando nos despedimos, no sabemos si fue Latias o la chica en la que se transforma, pero una de las dos se despidió de Ash con un beso, pero ahora estoy convencida que fue Latias.

—Entonces, ¿quieres iniciar tu plan? —preguntó Li, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que dijo Misty.

—¡Por supuesto Shaoran! — exclamó Misty muy feliz, agarrando del brazo derecho al joven.

El grito de Misty, provocó que todos miraran muy extrañados a la "pareja" que estaba separada del grupo, muy en especial Sakura. Sólo su familia y ella lo llamaban por su nombre, por lo que le resultó curioso.

—Yo creía que no te gustaba que otros te llamarán Shaoran —dijo muy sorprendida Sakura.

—Estas en lo correcto Sakura —le dijo Shaoran muy feliz—. Solo a la gente que me simpatiza, le permito que me llame así, como, por ejemplo, tu Sakura.

—¡Qué bueno que se lleven bien! —dijo Ash muy alegre, claramente no entendiendo el segundo mensaje, continuando con el gruñir de su estómago— ¡Creo que ya medio hambre!

—¡¿Que no sabes pensar en otra cosa?! —le exclamó algo molesta Misty.

— ¡Jejejeje! Lo siento, pero tengo hambre —dijo Ash muy apenado, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca.

—Entonces prepararemos el almuerzo para todos, y sus Pokémon —comentó Tomoyo muy alegre—. Pero no sé qué comen.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudo —le ofreció Gary.

—Muchas gracias.

Y así, todos entraron a la casa, mientras los Pokémon se dedicaban a descansar, algunos jugaban, otros dormían; pero había dos que estaban algo lejos del grupo. Al parecer, el Meganium de Ash le recordó algo muy desagradable a aquel Pokémon hierba, por lo que Pikachu fue a conversar con él.

Los chicos decidieron darle un descanso a sus Pokémon, después de tantos días de acción sin parar. Bayleef evolucionó en Meganium, Latias y Meganium se pusieron celosas del exceso de confianza de Sakura con su Ash, y un miembro del grupo tuvo un momento desagradable por la evolución de Bayleef ¿Quién habrá sido? El equipo de Brock se encuentra luchando contra Aioros, un subordinado de la guerrera del viento, Wind. Ya comenzaron las sospechas sobre Satoshi. Al parecer, él sabe más de lo que ellos piensan, tanto que, por un momento, comenzaron a creer que trabaja para los soldados de la luz.

¿Qué ocurrirá con Ash y Sakura? ¿La evolución de Meganium traerá problemas? ¿Por qué Latias se transformó en aquella chica conocida para Ash? ¿Se despegará del brazo de Ash algún día? ¿Y que pasará con el plan de Misty y Shaoran? ¿Cómo les ira a Brock y los demás? ¿Quién rayos es en verdad Satoshi? ¿En verdad trabaja para los soldados de la luz? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

...

* * *

Bueno, y asi, fue como hce nacer a una curiosa pareja... ¿De eso no se trataba los shipping? PokéCaptorshipping... Y pensar que tal nombre se le ocurrio a cierta personita de por aqui... Y tiene que ver con Sailor Moon...

Si tienen tiempo, pueden dejarme sus comentarios, quiero saber que les pareció la idea.

Nos vemos el proximo sabado!


	23. Especial: El equipo de rescate Pokémon

Hola, en esta ocación, traigo un capitulo que, en ese entonces lo hice inspirado en los juegos Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, asi sabran para donde tira este capitulo. En ese entonces, esos juegos recien habian salido para GBA y DS, y me gustaron mucho. Bueno, espero les guste este mini descanso.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 23. Especial: "El equipo de rescate Pokémon"**

Todo era tranquilidad en la casa de campo, los Pokémon acuáticos disfrutaban nadar en la laguna, los Pokémon voladores surcaban el cielo tranquilamente, y los terrestres, se preocupaban más de jugar, dormir o comer, pero dos Pokémon estaban algo alejados del grupo, uno muy triste y el otro, consolándolo.

Sus entrenadores y amigos estaban dentro de la casa, preparando sus almuerzos y la de los Pokémon, lo que los humanos no se imaginan, es que mientras ellos están dentro, afuera estaba a punto de suceder algo con curiosas consecuencias.

Pikachu y Sceptile estaban cerca de un acantilado. La vista era hermosa, todo lo que se veía eran campos verdes, pero este paisaje no levantaba el ánimo de Sceptile.

—Sceptile, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntaba Pikachu muy preocupado.

—Es ella —dijo Sceptile muy triste— No lo sé, me siento traicionado.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó muy confundido el Pokémon eléctrico.

—Además de ti, Pikachu, Bayleef es a quien más quiere a Ash —Sceptile miraba al horizonte, orando un triste monólogo.

—Si no me explicas bien, no voy a entender —Pikachu aún intentaba descifrar todo lo que le decía su amigo.

—¿Recuerdas esa Meganium, de la que me enamoré? —comenzó a recordar muy triste.

—Sí, terminé quedándose con ese Tropius —recordó igual de triste Pikachu.

—Me costó mucho trabajo recuperarme después de eso, pero gracias a Ash, logré ver que no valía la pena seguir sufriendo por alguien que jamás podré recuperar.

—Pero después de eso, peleaste muy bien, inclusive aprendiste un ataque nuevo —le trató de recordar muy alegre Pikachu.

—Cuando estuvieron de viaje, y me quedé con los otros Pokémon, con los primeros con los que me llevé bien, fueron con los de mi tipo, Bulbasaur me daba consejos, es muy bueno para eso, es un líder nato, pero en Bayleef, encontré una gran amiga.

—Eso es bueno —le comentó muy confundido—, pero aun no entiendo, por qué te pusiste así cuando Bayleef evoluciono en Meganium.

—Veo que pasar mucho con Ash, te pegó lo despistado —volvió su mirada a Pikachu, notándose en su rostro frustración—. Te contaré…

 **Hace siete meses.**

 _El profesor Oak y Tracey estaban alimentando a los Pokémon de rancho, realizando exámenes rutinarios, mientras dos Pokémon de hierba, al parecer, conversaban de algo personal._

 _—¡…sí, es cierto, eso fue muy gracioso! —dijo entre risas Bayleef._

 _—¡Totodile de verdad está loco —decía Sceptile también entre risas— y lo que hizo con Corphish fue vergonzoso!_

 _—¡Si, eso cierto! —Bayleef hizo una pequeña pausa, y miró al cielo— Es muy divertido conversar contigo, pero quisiera saber una cosita —le comentó muy feliz—, no quería preguntártelo por miedo a que te molestaras… —decía esto último muy nerviosa._

 _—¡Pregúntame lo que sea, con confianza! —Sceptile no tenía problemas para hablar de lo sea con Bayleef, por lo que darle esa confianza, era natural._

 _—Bueno… —comenzó a preguntar muy apenada— ¿Cómo conociste a Ash?_

 _—Fue al inicio de su viaje —comenzó a contarle Sceptile muy tranquilo—, cuando conocí a Ash era muy obstinado, mi hogar era un árbol muy viejo, el cual termino por caer, traté de salvarlo, pero no lo logré. En ese tiempo, encontré muy extraño que un humano se preocupara de esa forma de un solo Pokémon salvaje, pero él me ayudó en todo lo que pudo, en ese instante, encontré un gran amigo, así que decidí acompañarlo._

 _—¡Jajajaja! —comenzó a reír Bayleef más por la similitud con ella— ¡¿Tú también!_

 _—¿Yo también? —preguntó Sceptile muy curioso._

 _—Yo también era muy obstinada —comenzó a contarle ahora Bayleef muy en confianza—, la única diferencia, fue que él intentó capturarme, pero no lo dejé, aun estando muy débil por culpa del matón de Charizard. Después me llevó a un centro Pokémon para que me atendieran, pese a eso, hui, y para mi mala suerte, comenzó una fuerte tormenta de nieve. Él salió a buscarme, hice lo que pude para que no me ayudara, pero él me dio mucha protección y confianza, así que acepté. No sé qué pasó en ese instante, pero sentí algo raro por él, sentí que no podía estar lejos de él, así que decidí seguirlo, creo que en ese instante me gustó mucho su compañía, estar con él._

 _— Yo sentí algo parecido hace muy poco, pero fue por una Meganium —dijo algo triste Sceptile, con la mirada baja._

 _—Eso se le llama amor —le respondió Bayleef muy feliz— ¿Qué pasó con ella?_

 _—Se enamoró de un Tropius, quien también le gustaba a esa Meganium —Sceptile miró al cielo, y sonrió—. Eso me dolió mucho, pero gracias a Ash, me recuperé._

 _—Ash es muy bueno —decía Bayleef mientras miraba el cielo—, puedes confiar en él para lo que sea._

 _—Aun así —Sceptile desvió su mirada a Bayleef, quién se percató, quedándose los dos mirándose—, espero no encontrarme nunca más con una Meganium, creo que me traería muy malos recuerdos._

 _—¡Entonces dejemos de hablar de ella! —dijo Bayleef, sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro— A propósito, ¿has visto la Bulbasaur de esa chica llamada May que vino una vez…?_

 **Fin de recuerdo.**

—Ahora veo a por que te pusiste así —le dijo Pikachu a su amigo muy angustiado.

—¡Tengo rabia, me traicionó, sabía lo que le dije, he hizo lo que más me duele! —gritó furioso el Pokémon de hierba.

—¡Tú sabias que algún día iba a evolucionar, no puedes ser tan egoísta! —le retó muy molestó Pikachu por la actitud de su amigo.

—¡Lo sé, y eso es lo peor de todo! —su furia fue tan grande, que disparó una gran ráfaga de balas de semillas a ciegas.

Para desgracia de Sceptile, su rabia estaba a punto de causar muchos problemas.

Infernape iba de árbol en árbol, muy feliz de la vida, como buen mono, paseando. Pero para su mala suerte, el ataque de Sceptile le dio de lleno, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio. Al caer, sólo por instinto al desconocer el origen de lo que lo atacó, se defendió disparando un ataque de lanzallamas a cualquier parte, para ser más exacto, hacia el cielo. Mientras tanto, Charizard volaba tranquilamente por el lugar; no tenía la posibilidad de visitar un lugar así todos los días, pero por esas cosas de la vida, recibió de lleno el lanzallamas de Infernape, sacando lo peor de su carácter, disparando muchos lanzallamas a tierra firme, lugar de donde notó que venía lo que lo atacó. Fue inevitable, al segundo comenzó un incendio.

—¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?! —preguntó Pikachu notando como el fuego comenzaba a expandirse.

—¡Algo o alguien causo un incendio! —dijo Infernape recién apareciendo.

—Lo siento…, sólo me defendí de un ataque… —dijo Charizard, mientras aterrizaba a tierra firme junto al grupo.

No podían permitir que el incendio se expandiera a tal punto, que los demás se dieran cuenta del desastre que habían dejado, por lo que comenzaron a moverse casi al instante, llegando Squirtle con otros Pokémon, listos para la emergencia.

—¡Formen una línea los Pokémon de agua, utilicen sus ataques de agua, a mediana potencia! —las órdenes de Squirtle eran claras y precisas, por lo que los demás hicieron caso al acto— ¡Los Pokémon de fuego intérnense, boten árboles para crear cortafuegos, en línea recta! —al igual que los primeros, los Pokémon de fuego hicieron caso al acto, internándose rápidamente en el bosque, comenzando a crear el cortafuegos— ¡Esperen a mi orden! —dijo el Pokémon tortuga, observando primeramente los movimientos de los Pokémon de fuego, hasta que terminaron el cortafuegos, saliendo rápidamente del interior de incendio— ¡Ahora!

La formación del líder de bomberos Squirtle daba buenos resultados, el fuego se apagaba con gran facilidad; se daba a notar su experticia en aquel tipo de siniestros. Después de unos minutos de trabajo, el incendio se apagó por completo.

—Excelente trabajo, y muy eficiente —le felicitó muy orgulloso Suicune—, digno de un Pokémon de agua.

—¡Gracias, es mi deber como bombero! —con mucha pena aceptó el halago.

De pronto, desde el interior del bosque, aparecieron Pikachu, Infernape, Sceptile y Charizard. Él, más bien, la primera en expresar su preocupación, fue Meganium.

—¡Sceptile, ¿estás bien?! —le preguntó la Pokémon muy preocupada.

—Sí, estoy bien —le respondió Sceptile sin mirarla, retirándose del grupo—, gracias por preocuparte.

—Al hacer feliz a Ash, hice recordar algo muy desagradable a Sceptile —dijo muy triste Meganium—. Mejor no hubiese evolucionado.

—Sceptile me contó todo —comenzó a decirle muy preocupado Pikachu—, no fue tu culpa… Creo que deberías hablar con él.

—Sí, tienes razón —tenía razón su amigo, debían hablar de aquella situación, por lo que decidió seguirlo, pero un llamado de atención la detuvo.

—¡Chicos, les tengo malas noticias! —llegó algo apurada una Venusaur.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Pikachu algo preocupado.

—¡Pachirisu, Azurill y Skitty no están! —exclamó Bulbasaur muy agitado, recién llegando— ¡Desaparecieron!

—¡¿Qué…?! —exclamaron todos al unísono, muy asustados.

—Debieron perderse en la confusión, estábamos más atentos del incendio —concluyó muy serio Suicune.

—¡Busquémoslos rápido! —exclamó desesperado Pikachu— ¡Si vuelven los demás y no los encuentran, nos van a matar!

¿La situación podía empeorar? Por cierta peli naranja podría ser.

Por su descuido, y haber confiado en los que no participaron en el incendio, los pequeños Pokémon se perdieron. Ahora tocaba su segunda misión, buscar a los pequeños traviesos, dividiendo el trabajo en tres grupos de cuatro Pokémon, mientras los demás, volverían al campo principal de la casa, para no llamar la atención.

—¡¿Están listos, chicos?! —exclamó Pikachu, recibiendo un muy efusivo abrazo de Buneary, y un silencio muy incómodo de parte Bulbasaur y Suicune, quiénes veían muy nerviosos a la pareja.

—Nosotros estamos listos —avisó algo más serio Flygon, retirándose en compañía de Moltres, Politoed y Beautifly.

—¡Comencemos rápido! —exclamó Piplup con mucho entusiasmo, retirándose con Munchlax, Manaphy y Corsola.

¿Lograrán encontrar a los pequeños antes que los demás se enteren?

Mientras tanto, Sceptile había vuelto al mismo lugar donde estaba con Pikachu, sólo que, en esta ocasión, estaba solo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

—No sé si pueda volver a confiar en ella —pensaba muy triste Sceptile—, me pidió que me olvidara de ese mal recuerdo, y lo primero que hace, es recordármelo.

—Sceptile —dijo Meganium, apareciéndose entre los árboles, manteniendo la distancia con su querido amigo, más por miedo a alguna mala reacción.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —le exclamó Sceptile de muy mala forma, sin mirarla en ningún momento.

—Discúlpame… —le respondió muy triste la Pokémon de hierba—, no era mi intención que te molestaras.

—¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Tú misma me lo dijiste, olvídate de ella, no pienses más en ella, te dije que no quería volver a ver más a una Meganium, y mira lo que haces!

—Tenía que hacer algo para que Ash ganara la batalla, mi cuerpo me lo pidió, no es algo que uno pueda controlar a voluntad —intentó justificarse con mucha vergüenza.

—Bulbasaur me contó que una vez pudo controlar su evolución cuando quisieron obligarlo a evolucionar —le comentó aún más molestó—, así que no me vengas con eso.

—¡Por favor, no quiero que me odies por eso! —le suplico con la miraba baja, casi llorando— ¡Vi a Ash tan feliz, que decidí evolucionar! —calmó sus emociones, y comenzó a reflexionar la situación— Creo que, en ese momento, olvidé tus palabras, y me dejé llevar por la situación.

—No te odio, nuestra amistad no se perderá —le dijo Sceptile menos molesto—, pero no te volveré a ver como la misma de antes, algo más que una amiga.

—Yo quiero mucho a Ash, pero los humanos y los Pokémon no pueden estar juntos como yo quisiera —reflexionó Meganium ahora mirando a Sceptile—, pero a ti te vi como algo más que un amigo, a alguien en quien confiar. Me agradas, y mucho.

—Te aconsejo que te olvides de quererme de esa forma, la única que sufrirá eres tú —concluyó Sceptile, retirándose del lugar.

Sceptile muy molesto de tener al lado a Meganium, decidió retirarse pacíficamente, pero la Meganium se lo impidió, interponiéndose en su camino. El sorpresivo movimiento de la Pokémon de hierba, provocó que Sceptile retrocediera, y sin percatarse de la proximidad del acantilado dónde estaba parado, dio un paso al vacío, cayendo sin parar, por lo que Meganium actuó en el mismo instante, usando sus látigos cepa para salvar de la caída a su amigo.

—¡Suéltame, no necesito tu ayuda! —le exclamó duramente Sceptile.

—¡No te hagas el valiente, sabes que no podrás saltar en un lugar así! —ahora le regañó Meganium, molesta por el orgullo de su amigo. También tenía razón, era una superficie recta, no tenía como saltar.

—¡Si no me sueltas, tú también caerás! —Sceptile ya estaba muy molestó, más por el mismo nivel de porfía de Meganium.

—¡Por supuesto que no, jamás te dejare!

Meganium utilizó toda su fuerza para intentar sacarlo del acantilado, pero al tocar el borde de éste, y ayudado por la fuerza que ejercía para rescatar a Sceptile, parte del suelo se desmoronó, provocando que la Pokémon tambien cayera. Sceptile no lo pensó mucho, por lo que cómo pudo, se abalanzó contra la pared, usando sus hojas sables para intentar trabarse en la superficie rocosa, y utilizando los mismos látigos cepa de Meganium, la levantó hasta su espalda, comenzando a caer pausadamente hasta un pequeño descanso que había en el lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sceptile, mientras bajaba a Meganium de su espalda.

—Si…, eso creo… —respondió algo asustada.

—¡Te dije que me soltaras, sabias que era peligroso! —le regañó fuertemente Sceptile.

—Lo siento, no quise darte problemas… —se disculpó muy avergonzada Meganium.

—Aún así, gracias por intentarlo —le dijo Sceptile algo nervioso, más por la sinceridad con la que habló.

—Sceptile —le dijo muy sonrojada Meganium—, te lo dije, para mí, tú seguirás siendo algo más que un amigo, es lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti —le dijo con un tono de voz muy sincero.

—Bueno… Gracias… —dijo Sceptile muy nervioso— Pero ahora los dos estamos en problemas —agregó el Pokémon de hierba mirando primero arriba, y después abajo, notando una distancia similar— ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

—Mis látigos no son tan largos para llegar allá arriba —concluyó Meganium muy preocupada.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Pikachu comenzaba la búsqueda de los pequeños Pokémon.

—¡Pachirisu, Skitty, Azurill! —llamaba a voz alta Pikachu, mirando a todas direcciones.

—¿Dónde estarán? —preguntó muy preocupada Buneary.

—No creo que se hayan ido tan lejos, el incendio no duró mucho —dijo Bulbasaur muy pensante.

—Pikachu, Buneary —les llamó Suicune muy serio.

—¿Qué pasa Suicune? —preguntaron los aludidos al unísono.

—¿Podrían caminar, por favor? Ahí parados no van a encontrar a nadie —pese a su seriedad, se le notaba algo de molestia en lo poco cooperadores de los dos.

—¡Si, ya caminen! —les gruñó Bulbasaur, igual de molesto.

Tampoco es que Pikachu no quisiera cooperar, pero Buneary lo tenía bien atrapado entre sus brazos. Esto llevaba un buen rato, el Pokémon eléctrico ya había hecho esfuerzos para zafársela, sin resultados satisfactorios.

—¡Vamos Buneary, suéltame por favor! —decía muy desesperado Pikachu, aun tratando de sacársela de encima.

—¿Te molesto? —le preguntó la coneja con algo de pena.

—Eh… —Pikachu trató de buscar una respuesta que no la hiciera llorar, por lo que dijo lo más imparcial posible— Buneary, tenemos que caminar, hay que buscar a los pequeños…

—¡Tú no me quieres, eso es lo que pasa! — dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

—¡No es eso…! Este… —volvió a buscar una respuesta, aunque también sabía que lo que le dijera, la iba a poner peor, por lo que le dijo la verdad— ¡No me dejas caminar, es sólo eso!

—¡Eres un mentiroso, no quiero volver a verte nunca más! —y con la fuerza de su rabia, y de sus orejas, le pegó fuertemente en la nuca, terminando Pikachu mordiendo el polvo, literalmente.

—¿Desde cuando tienes problemas con tu novia? —le preguntó muy desconcertado Bulbasaur.

—¡No es mi novia! —le gritó algo exasperado Pikachu— ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por eso?

—De la forma que sea —les dijo Suicune—, vamos tras ella, con tres perdidos, tenemos de sobra.

No quedaba de otra, no querían a un cuarto perdido, por lo que los tres fueron tras el Pokémon conejo, pero no fue mucho lo que avanzaron, ya que, a metros, Buneary estaba parada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Pikachu muy intrigado.

—Miren —dijo Buneary, sin despegar la mirada hacia dónde estaba indicando.

Los tres la miraron muy extrañados, miraron hacia dónde indicaba Buneary, y ahí estaba, Skitty, jugando como si nada estuviese pasando; al parecer, había seguido unas pequeñas mariposas, tal vez, por curiosidad.

— ¡ Excelente trabajo Buneary, encontraste a Skitty! — le felicitó Bulbasaur.

— ¡Vamos por Skitty y volvamos a la cabaña! —dijo Pikachu con entusiasmo.

Con mucha precaución, los rescatistas se acercaron a Skitty, pero el pequeño gato hizo un sorpresivo movimiento, se acercó a lo que parecía un desnivel de gran altura, quedando al borde de éste, perdiendo el equilibrio. Los cuatro rescatistas, rápidamente se acercaron a Skitty, pero él pequeño Pokémon recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio, retirándose de tan peligroso lugar, desconcertando a Pikachu, Bulbasaur y Buneary, continuando de largo, siendo ellos los que terminaron cayendo desde una buena altura, con Pikachu mordiendo el polvo por segunda vez, literalmente, sirviendo tambien de colchón de Bulbasaur, y Buneary como la tercera, cayendo encima de los dos, mientras Suicune se hacía ver desde la parte alta, imponente, con Skitty en su lomo.

—Ya tendrán tiempo de jugar, regresemos —dijo Suicune algo serio.

—¡Jejejeje! De acuerdo —dijeron Bulbasaur y Buneary muy apenados.

—¡Ya bájense, me dejan sin aire! —exclamó desesperado Pikachu.

Por fin habían logrado rescatar al primer Pokémon perdido, pero eso no quitó el mal humor de Buneary.

—Será mejor que hables con ella, si no quieres que tu novia se enoje más —le aconsejo algo incómodo Bulbasaur.

—¡Ya te dije que no es mi novia! —exclamó Pikachu muy nervioso.

—Ella no opina lo mismo —le comentó Suicune, notando aun, la gran molestia de Buneary a Pikachu.

—¡Ah…! —suspiró resignado Pikachu— Es verdad, será mejor que hable con ella.

Y era el único que podía hacer algo, al fin y al cabo, con él estaba enojado, así que decidió, con algo de miedo, acercarse a su… novia…

—¿Aún estas molesta conmigo? —preguntó Pikachu con algo de miedo.

—¡No me hables! —le gruñó Buneary, evitando cruzar miradas.

—Espero que esto funcione —pensó muy nervioso Pikachu, mientras le daba la mano a la conejita—. Por favor, no te molestes…, no fue mi intención…

—Si crees que con eso me vas a comprar, no lo vas a lograr —claramente, Buneary no cedía. Sí que tenía su orgullo.

—No me queda de otra —pensó resignado el ratón eléctrico, soltando un suspiro—, bueno, creo que es lo que busca —y con algo de pena, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Buneary— ¿Ahora si me perdonarás?

—¡Si mi amor! —le exclamó embobada, lanzándose encima, abrazándolo desesperadamente.

—¡Jejejeje! Por fin se tranquilizó, por decirlo de alguna forma —pensó Pikachu muy incómodo por la coneja, más por como lo tenía abrazado.

Así, muy incómodo, Pikachu y su equipo partió con Skitty en compañía.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, el equipo de Flygon seguía su búsqueda desde el aire; tenían la gran ventaja de que podían revisar un mayor territorio.

—¿Quién habrá provocado este incendio? —se preguntaba Flygon muy serio.

—Algún tonto que sólo quería llamar la atención —respondió de forma bastante desagradable Moltres.

—No deberías referirte de esa forma de los demás —le increpó algo molesta Beautifly.

—¡Lo siento, pero no me pidas que piense de otra forma! —le contra respondió muy gruñón el ave de fuego.

—Dejen de pelear los dos —les dijo muy serio Flygon—. Miren abajo, encontramos a uno —mientras indicaba un campo de flores, dónde jugaba muy feliz Pachirisu.

Estaba muy feliz, el olor de las flores lo volvía muy hiperactivo.

—¡Lo encontramos, lo encontramos! —celebro Politoed muy feliz arriba de Flygon, aplaudiendo arduamente.

—¡A eso se le llama entusiasmo! —comentó Beautifly muy nerviosa.

—Vamos por Pachirisu y volvamos rápido —comentó Moltres bastante impaciente.

Ya abajo, se encontraron un Pachirisu muy feliz, como si nada.

—Pachirisu, te buscábamos —le dijo Flygon algo serio, haciendo que la pequeña ardilla eléctrica lo mirara muy feliz.

—Acompáñanos, los demás están muy preocupados —le dijo Beautifly mientras se le acercaba.

El pequeño Pachirisu no entendía completamente lo que le decían, la verdad es que no quería irse, por lo que se puso muy nervioso, lo que provocó que lanzara una fuerte descarga eléctrica, electrocutando a todos.

—Tranquilo, vamos con los demás, en casa tendrás muchos amigos con quien jugar —le dijo muy empático Flygon, a quien no le afectó ni en lo más mínimo la descarga, bajando hasta el suelo, haciendo que la pequeña ardilla subiera —¡Estamos listos chicos, vámonos!

—¡Qué bien…! —exclamaron entre quejidos Moltres, Beautifly y Politoed, bastante afectados.

Ya tenían a Pachirisu, podían estar más tranquilos, por lo que decidieron volver de inmediato.

—¡Uf…! —suspiró Flygon mucho más aliviado, ya con Pachirisu en su espalda— Tenemos a uno, ahora espero que los demás hayan encontrado a los otros pequeños —de pronto, una pequeña turbulencia se produjo, haciendo que la ardilla eléctrica cayera de la espalda del Pokémon dragón— ¡Pachirisu!

—¡Yo me encargo! —exclamó Moltres, bajando a toda velocidad, logrando rescatar a Pachirisu— ¡Uf…! —ahora suspiró Moltres, mientras Pachirisu saltaba alegremente en su espalda, sin conocimiento de que estuvo a punto de matarse— ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

—¡Regresemos rápido, ya no quiero más sustos! —exclamó algo desesperado Flygon.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Piplup comenzaba su búsqueda al interior del bosque.

—Qué bueno que no se quemó todo el bosque —comentó Piplup aliviado.

—Squirtle es un bombero profesional —comentó Corsola muy orgullosa… por algún motivo…

—¡Imaginen toda la comida que se hubiese quemado! —exclamó Munchlax entre llantos fingidos.

—Si… la comida… —le dijo de reojo Corsola.

—¡Miren, arriba! —exclamó Manaphy muy preocupado, indicando a la copa de un árbol.

En la copa del árbol, y sin saber cómo llego hasta ahí, estaba el bebé Azurill, atrapado entre lianas, llorando desconsoladamente.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —le preguntó muy preocupado Manaphy, pero el llanto del pequeño no paraba.

—¿A alguien se le ocurre algo para sacarlo de ahí? —preguntó muy serio Piplup, mirando a los demás.

—¡No se preocupen, yo me encargo! —exclamó muy confiada Corsola, preparándose para actuar.

Corsola comenzó a cargar su cañón de picos, apuntó a las lianas, y disparó las espinas, rompiendo la trampa en la que estaba el pequeño Pokémon, cayendo desde bastante altura, pero gracias a la… agilidad de Munchlax…, se deslizó hasta donde supuestamente caería Azurill, cayendo el pequeño en la barriga del Pokémon hambriento, así evitando que se lastimara.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Munchlax algo curioso, pero Azurill comenzó a llorar al instante.

—Pequeño —comenzó a decirle muy afable Corsola—, vámonos a casa, todos están buscándote, en especial tu mamá —el recordarle a la joven que lo cuidaba, hizo que dejara de llorar, apegándose a Corsola muy feliz—. Eso es, tranquilo —le dijo muy contenta Corsola—. Ya vámonos, no queremos más problemas… —intentó decir Corsola, pero era demasiado tarde.

El hambre de Munchlax provocó que fuera directo a una colmena de abejas que había cerca, para sacar aquella exquisita miel, y molestando a los pequeños, y curiosos para ellos, insectos, saliendo de la colmena muy molestas.

—¡Oigan, jejejeje, disculpen! —dijo muy nervioso Munchlax— ¡No sabía que fuera peligroso!

—¡Si no sabías, ¿por qué lo tocaste?! —le regañó Piplup muy molestó.

—¡Jejejeje! Olía muy rico, y me dio hambre… —intentó justificarse muy apenado.

Por causa de la torpeza del hambriento de Munchlax, terminaron huyendo del ataque de los pequeños insectos, con excepción del pequeño Azurill.

—¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Vámonos de aquí, rápido! —gritó muy desesperado Manaphy, pero el pequeño Pokémon siguió sin moverse.

De pronto, y para sorpresa de sus rescatadores, Azurill uso su ataque de burbujas para ahuyentar a las abejas, logrando su cometido, pasando él a convertirse en el rescatista.

—Ser el pequeño del equipo, no quita lo fuerte —dijo muy orgullosa Corsola.

—¡Yo solo espero que Munchlax no toque nada más! —Piplup le exclamó furioso al aludido.

—Lo siento —muy arrepentido de sus acciones, el Pokémon comilón se disculpó.

—Será mejor irnos —sugirió muy preocupado Manaphy—, deben estar muy preocupados.

Después de unos minutos, por fin, los rescatistas habían llegado al jardín principal de la cabaña, dejando en buen y más atento cuidado de los pequeños, a cargo de Roserade.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que aún quedaban dos Pokémon que rescatar, y no fue que se enteraron, hasta que escucharon los gritos de alguien muy conocido.

—¡Es Meganium! —fue todo lo que gritó Pikachu, quién muy preocupado, salió en dirección a dónde provenían los gritos, el acantilado dónde se había reunido con Sceptile.

Al llegar, lo único que encontró fue parte del suelo desmoronado; todo parecía indicar que Meganium había caído.

—Creo que llegamos tarde —concluyó Pikachu muy triste ¿Su vieja amiga había…?

—Miren, aquí se ve algo de tierra desprendida, lo más seguro es que Meganium cayó por este lugar —concluyó Squirtle, observando el borde desmoronado, y siguiendo la vista abajo.

—¿No se suponía que Sceptile estaba con ella? —preguntó muy extrañado Charizard.

—Existe la posibilidad que ambos cayeran —dijo Suicune muy serio.

—No saquen conclusiones tan apresuradas —les advirtió Moltres—, bajaré a revisar.

—Espero los encuentre a salvo —pidió Pikachu muy compungido.

Mientras Moltres bajaba a revisar que había sucedido con Sceptile y Meganium, tres jóvenes, dos chicos y una chica para ser más precisos, salieron listos para servir la comida a los Pokémon.

— _¡Chicos, la comida está lista!_ — llamó con entusiasmo el joven de cabello negro azabache.

—Esto es malo —comenzó a decir Lugia—, si se llegan a dar cuenta que no estamos todos, entrarán a preocuparse.

—Iré a ver qué sucede —dijo Cyndaquil muy preocupado.

—¿Los podrás encontrar? —le preguntó Raikou muy curioso.

—Creo que si —dijo Cyndaquil muy ansioso—, sólo tengo que seguir el camino por donde se fueron.

—Te acompañaremos —dijo muy serio Blaziken—, por el tipo de grito que dio Meganium, creo que están en mayores problemas del que podemos imaginar —la intuición de Blaziken no era tan errónea, por lo que acudieron a su lado, Blastoise, Latios y Arcanine.

—Deja que ellos vayan —dijo Lugia muy serio.

—¡No, iré con ustedes, me preocupa mucho Meganium! —exclamó muy decidido Cyndaquil.

—¡Nosotros también estamos preocupados —le regañó Lugia—, pero no podemos hacer mucho, los demás están muy agotados y estresados por todos los últimos sucesos, no querrás que se pongan peor al darles más preocupaciones!

—¡Me da lo mismo lo que me digas, Meganium es mi amiga, y no la voy a abandonar ahora! —le dijo Cyndaquil muy desafiante, partiendo a buscar a su amiga de Johto.

—Nunca intentes de convencer a un Pokémon de fuego, es inútil —le recordó muy sarcástico Blaziken.

—Me doy cuenta que es inútil —le dijo Lugia resignado—. Soy el único que puede comunicarse con los demás, por lo que me quedaré.

—¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, vámonos! —exclamó Latios, partiendo casi al acto con los otros tres Pokémon.

—Espero se encuentren bien —pensó Lugia muy preocupado.

La peligrosa situación, formó un cuarto equipo de rescate, está vez, con los Pokémon más fuertes del equipo en él ¿Lograrán rescatar con bien a Sceptile y Meganium?

— _¡Chicos, ¿a dónde van?!_ —preguntó la peli naranja, sin entender la actitud de los Pokémon.

—Fueron a buscar a los demás —le respondió Lugia a los jóvenes telepáticamente.

— _Qué más da…_ —comentó algo desconcertado el joven de gorra _— ¡Vamos a buscar el resto de la comida!_

Obviamente, no habían llevado toda la comida, afortunadamente; eso le dio a los Pokémon, el tiempo suficiente para solucionar el problema que tenían con los Pokémon de hierba.

—¡Regresen pronto, no podré distraerlos por siempre! —se decía muy ansioso Lugia.

El equipo de Blaziken, en compañía de Cyndaquil, habían llegado al lugar de los hechos. Ahí estaban Pikachu, Squirtle, Suicune, Bulbasaur, Venusaur y Charizard, esperando…

—¡Pikachu, ¿qué pasó?! —le preguntó Cyndaquil muy preocupado.

—Al parecer, Meganium y Sceptile cayeron, Moltres bajó a revisar que pasó.

—¡Los demás ya salieron! —exclamó Cyndaquil muy preocupado— ¡Vuelvan a la cabaña, nos están esperando a todos!

—Tiene razón, si desaparecemos mucho tiempo, nos meteremos en problemas, no podemos preocuparlos más —concluyó Suicune, haciendo caso al llamado de Cyndaquil.

—Se supone que nosotros fuimos a buscarlos —les explico Blaziken—, por lo que podemos quedarnos más tiempo.

—Se los encargamos —dijo Charizard, mientras partía con Squirtle, Cyndaquil y Suicune.

A los pocos segundos, Moltres apareció con noticias.

—Los encontré en un descanso —comenzó a explicar Moltres—, alcanzaron a parar antes de seguir cayendo, pero no pude sacarlos de ahí, el lugar es muy estrecho al menos para mí.

—¿De qué forma los sacaremos? —comenzó a pensar Pikachu muy ansioso.

—Podemos utilizar nuestros látigos cepa para subirlos —acotó Bulbasaur.

—Excelente idea —comentó muy entusiasta Venusaur.

—Entonces iré a explicarles el plan —comentó Moltres volviendo a bajar.

—¿Pero podrán soportar el peso de los dos? —preguntó Pikachu muy preocupado.

—¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? —le respondió con una pregunta muy engreído Blastoise —¡No nos subestimes!

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó alegremente Pikachu— ¡ Ustedes son los más fuertes del equipo! —y con mucho entusiasmo, con el puño derecho en alto, exclamó— ¡Comencemos!

—¡Si! —exclamaron todos con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Primero necesitamos la ubicación correcta de Sceptile y Meganium —dijo muy pensante Pikachu, mirando a su alrededor, y después dirigirse al borde del barranco— ¡Moltres, danos la ubicación correcta de Sceptile y Meganium! —le gritó Pikachu, respondiendo el aludido con un lanzallamas, el cual le llega en toda la cara…— Gracias… —le agradeció con sarcasmo la rata rostizada…

—¡Nosotros nos encargamos del resto! —exclamó Bulbasaur mientras sacaba a Pikachu con sus látigos, y poniéndose junto con Venusaur, en posición para dejar caer sus látigos cepa.

Mientras tanto, Moltres preparaba a Sceptile y Meganium para el rescate.

—Ahí viene la ayuda —avisó Moltres, al momento que las lianas caían.

—¡Qué bien! —celebró muy alegre Meganium.

—Como los látigos cepa no llegan hasta acá, tendrás que utilizar los tuyos para alcanzar los de Bulbasaur y Venusaur.

—¡Está bien! —Meganium sacó sus látigos, y orientado por Moltres, logró enlazarse con Bulbasaur y Venusaur— ¡Sceptile, agárrate fuerte de mí!

—¡¿Quieres que te abrace?! —le preguntó Sceptile muy nervioso.

—¿De qué otra forma pensabas que ibas a salir de aquí? —le preguntó de reojo Meganium— Arriba de Moltres te quemaras, los Pokémon de hierba y el fuego no se llevan bien.

—¡Está bien, tú ganas! —le exclamó Sceptile muy gruñón, más que nada por los nervios que tenía de abrazar a Meganium— ¿Así está bien? —preguntó el Pokémon de hierba muy nervioso.

—¡Moltres, diles que ya estamos listos! —prefirió avisar al ave de fuego, antes que a Sceptile, más por los mismos nervios.

—¡De acuerdo! —asintió Moltres, volviendo con los demás.

El problema que había en el rescate iba más por Meganium. Ella quería sentirse la salvadora de Sceptile, hacia lo posible para hacerle sentir bien al orgulloso "amigo". Una vez que Moltres dio la orden de comenzar a tirar, Blaziken y Blastoise, tomando los látigos de Bulbasaur, y Latios y Arcanine los de Venusaur, comenzaron a tirar con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos tríos hacían un genial trabajo, estaban logrando de a poco, sacar a Sceptile y Meganium, pero a mitad de obra, tanto Bulbasaur y Venusaur, así como Meganium, comenzaron a sentir como el enlace de los látigos cepa comenzaba a ceder de a poco. Sceptile logró notar esto a tiempo, por lo que, con ayuda de los mismos látigos, subió hasta donde se enlazaban estos, y justo cuando se separaron, en un acto casi instintivo, el Pokémon de hierba agarró los látigos, salvando a Meganium de una desgracia.

—¡Sceptile, no vas a poder, suéltame por favor! —exclamó desesperada Meganium.

—¡Chicos, ¿está todo bien?! —preguntó muy preocupado Pikachu, mirando hacia abajo.

—¡Si, no te preocupes, solo sigan tirando! —gritó algo desesperado Sceptile.

—¡¿Estás seguro?! —preguntó Pikachu nuevamente, nulamente convencido.

—¡Háganlo, rápido! —exclamó entre quejidos.

—¡Rápido, tiren con fuerza! —les exclamó Pikachu, haciendo apurar la tarea de salvamento.

Ya la misión de rescate se había vuelto complicada, y el único que sufría la subida de Meganium, era Sceptile, quién ya no sentía los brazos.

—¡Por favor, suéltame! —le imploraba llorando Meganium— ¡Te traicione, me lo pediste, no querías volver a ver nunca más una Meganium, y yo te pago de esta forma!

—¡No te voy a soltar! —le exclamó con todas sus fuerzas Sceptile— ¡Te dije eso por orgulloso, nada más! En esa época me sentí muy mal, pero tú me hiciste ver de otra forma la vida —por causa de aguantar el peso de Meganium, Sceptile sintió un calambre en sus brazos, lo que le hizo sentir mucho dolor, dando un grito que intentó disimular infructuosamente.

—¡Por mi culpa has tenido que pasar por todo esto, discúlpame! —le suplicó llorando Meganium.

—¡No tienes por qué disculparte de nada, es mi deber protegerte! —le dijo muy orgulloso Sceptile, entre quejidos de dolor.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, después de lo mala que he sido contigo?! —le preguntó angustiada la Pokémon de hierba.

—¡Porque te quiero mucho! —las palabras de Sceptile dejaron en silencio a una Meganium, muy sentimental. No sabía que decir— ¡Nunca he sido un Pokémon sociable, pero tú fuiste la única que accedió a hablar y compartir conmigo, aunque al principio yo no quería!

—No sé qué decir…, yo… —pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, al momento que Sceptile soltó los látigos de Bulbasaur y Venusaur, al ya no poder soportar su dolor y entumecimiento de los brazos.

La caída libre era imparable. Era inminente el impacto contra el suelo de ambos Pokémon.

—Tú discúlpame…, no cumplí lo que te prometí… —le pidió Sceptile, para después perder el conocimiento.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste, no tienes que disculparte por nada —dijo muy feliz Meganium, quién uso sus látigos para llevar hasta ella a Sceptile, resignada a que ambos caerían al vacío.

De pronto, y por alguna razón, sintió como algo los hacía flotar en el aire.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —comenzó a preguntarse Meganium, mirando a todos lados, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

—Qué bueno, llegamos a tiempo —dijo Lugia, quién estaba frente a los dos orgullosos.

—Si, por poco y tendríamos que prepararnos para los problemas —decía Butterfree, con algo de ironía.

—¡Lugia, Butterfree, que bueno que vinieron! —celebró muy feliz Meganium.

Justo a tiempo, y contra todo pronóstico, Lugia y Butterfree llegaron a salvar a Sceptile y Meganium con la ayuda de su fuerza psíquica, llevándolos hasta tierra firme junto con los demás Pokémon.

—¡Ah…! —Pikachu comenzó a gritar desesperado, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, comenzando a respirar agitadamente— ¡Nos asustaron! —suspiró pesadamente y dijo— ¡Se salvaron, que bueno que llegaron justo a tiempo!

—Recuperaré las energías y lesiones de Sceptile —le dijo Lugia a Meganium muy tranquilo—. Creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que conversar.

—Si… —decía muy sentimental Meganium— De una vez nos tenemos que sincerar.

Luego que Lugia terminó de recuperar a Sceptile, todos tomaron la decisión de dejar a solas a los dos enamorados. Claramente tenían mucho que decirse.

—Sceptile —le preguntó con algo de miedo, muy sonrojada—, ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste?

—Si…, es cierto… —respondió con igual miedo Sceptile, por el miedo a la respuesta de Meganium—, pero tú quieres a Ash —desvió la mirada de la Pokémon y muy frustrado, dijo— ¡Olvida lo que te dije, por favor! —se levantó, y comenzó a retirarse, pero los látigos cepa de Meganium se lo impidieron, dejándolo atado suavemente.

—Tontito, te dije que los Pokémon y los humanos nunca podrían estar juntos de esa forma —dijo Meganium muy apenada, comenzando a acercarlo a ella, lo suficiente como para darle un beso—, pero nosotros si —el orgulloso Sceptile quedó paralizado, sin responder— ¡oye, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó Meganium muy preocupada, ya que Sceptile no daba ninguna respuesta de ningún tipo, siendo reanimado por un chorro de agua que venía de entre los matorrales, mirando Meganium muy nerviosa la ayuda.

—¡Bueno…, yo…, este…! —fue todo lo que respondió después de despertar de golpe— No sé si quieres estar conmigo —dijo muy apenado Sceptile, con mucho nerviosismo— ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —le respondió muy feliz Meganium, apegándose a Sceptile— Ya te lo dije, quiero ser algo más que tu amiga, y eso es lo que seré —y bueno, Meganium le dio otro beso, pero en esta ocasión, Sceptile lo respondió.

Mientras tanto, entre los matorrales…

—Por fin hicieron las paces —dijo Pikachu muy feliz.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo con tu novia, Pikachu —le comento Bulbasaur, mirándolo de reojo.

—¡Te dije que Buneary no es mi novia! —le exclamó furioso Pikachu.

—Pero si yo no hablé de nadie en específico… —dijo algo sarcástico Bulbasaur, desviando la mirada de Pikachu— ¿Por qué te refieres a ella?

— ¡Ya vámonos! —exclamó Pikachu furioso y sonrojado, mientras se retiraba— ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer, nos deben estar esperando!

—Que poco sincero es —comentó muy desconcertado Blaziken.

—Sí, igual que su entrenador… —comentó resignado Bulbasaur, negando por la terquedad de Pikachu.

—Pero en algo tiene razón —les comenzó a recordar Blastoise.

—¿En qué? —preguntó Latios muy intrigado.

—En que tenemos que irnos, si no aparecemos ahora por la cabaña, comenzarán a buscarnos.

—Entonces iré a avisarles que van en camino —se ofreció Lugia, mientras se retiraba con ayuda de la tele transportación.

—¡Ahora…! —decía Arcanine maliciosamente, listo para salir— ¡A separar a esos tortolitos!

—Nunca cambiaras… —negó Blastoise resignado— Ahora veo por qué arrancaron las porristas de Gary.

—¡Jejejeje! Si… — interrumpió riendo maliciosamente Arcanine, saliendo de golpe, apareciendo entre los dos enamorados— ¡Lo siento chicos, se acabó la diversión, tenemos que volver!

—Gracias por recordarlo, idiota… —le dijeron de reojo y muy molestos Sceptile y Meganium, por haberles interrumpido.

Y así, terminó está pequeña aventura Pokémon, curiosamente, con un final feliz.

La comida estaba servida, y todos los Pokémon llegaron muy entusiasmados a comer, a todos se les notaba muy felices.

— _¡Chicos, a almorzar!_ —exclamó el joven de cabello negro azabache con mucho entusiasmo, notando algo muy curioso. Había dos parejas comiendo del mismo plato— _¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?_ —preguntó muy intrigado.

— _¡Que lindos se ven!_ —exclamó la joven peli naranja muy emocionada.

— _Creo que los Pokémon decidieron por ellos con quien quedarse_ —concluyó con entusiasmo el joven peli castaño—. _Nosotros también deberíamos ponernos en campaña._

Y una de esas parejas, eran Pikachu, quien no estaba exactamente a voluntad con Buneary, comiendo juntos.

—Gracias por compartir tu comida conmigo —dijo muy feliz Buneary.

—Si, como quieras… —suspiró resignado, y pensó—. Sólo lo hago porque no quiero tener problemas después —Pikachu miró por unos segundos a Buneary, y por alguna razón, se sonrojó, y comenzó a comer muy rápido.

Al contrario, Meganium y Sceptile estaban muy felices juntos, casi dándose de comer entre ellos…

—Espero que no nos llevemos como esos dos —dijo algo incómodo Sceptile.

—Tú no eres como Pikachu —le dijo muy orgullosa Meganium—, tú eres mucho más maduro, pero un obstinado.

—Bueno… —dijo muy apenado Sceptile—, intentaré reparar ese defecto.

—Son defectos cuando cometes torpezas, pero también puedes tomarlas como una virtud; de todas formas, a mí me gustas como eres, no quiero que cambies —le dijo muy apenada, pero feliz Meganium, provocando que Sceptile se sonrojara aún más.

Mientras, el más despistado de los tres humanos, no entendía que le pasaba a sus Pokémon…

— _¿Qué le pasa a Sceptile?_ —preguntó entre intrigado y preocupado.

— _Esos dos hacen una muy bonita pareja_ — dijo muy melancólica la peli naranja, sintiendo como si fuese una novela de amor.

— _Pero si los dos son de tipo hierba, harían mejor pareja con un tipo volador o fuego_ —cuestionó muy pensante el joven de gorra.

— _¡Tonto, no me refiero a ese tipo de parejas!_ —le gritó furiosa la joven, ante la insensibilidad de su amigo.

— _Para mí esa es la única clase de parejas que ganan en las batallas Pokémon_ —comentó muy confundido el chico de la gorra.

— _¡Ay…!_ —suspiró la chica resignada— _¿Qué no sabes pensar en otra cosa?_

— _Si quieres seguir esperando a que madure, te vas a hacer anciana_ —le respondió el joven peli castaño de forma irónica, sin que aún, el joven ingenuo entendiera que pasara.

Y así, terminaron las aventuras del equipo de rescate Pokémon, y por fin descansarán como se debe. El misterio del incendio nunca se desveló, nunca jamás supieron la razón por la que comenzó, con excepción de Pikachu, Sceptile e Infernape, y bueno, es mejor que todo quede así, o al menos eso creo, ya que estos hechos, terminaran desatando algunos incidentes.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

...

* * *

Y si, odié mucho ese capitulo, tambien quise hacer algo asi. Bueno, en el próximo capítulo, retomaré la historia. Hasta la proxima semana.


	24. Un final inesperado Noticias de la guer

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el capitulo de esta semana, y me despido de inmediato. Hasta el proximo sabado...

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: "Un final inesperado. Noticias de la guerrera de fuego"**

Los Pokémon ya tenían el primer bocado en sus bocas, pero por alguna razón, pusieron una cara de desagrado, escupiendo rápidamente la comida.

—¡¿Qué les pasa, no les gustó?! —preguntó Gary muy sorprendido.

—¿Estás seguro que sabes cocinar? —mirando de reojo al investigador, le preguntó Ash, dudando de sus dotes culinarios.

—¡Por supuesto, mi abuelo me enseñó esta receta, medí muy bien los ingredientes! —le respondió furioso.

—A lo mejor te equivocaste en algo —quiso acotar Misty muy extrañada.

—¡Por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que son muy quisquillosos! —Gary estaba muy confiado en que había hecho un gran trabajo, por lo que probó algo de la comida… también escupiéndola… — ¡Que es esto, está muy dulce!

—Te lo dije, confundiste la sal con el azúcar —le re acotó Misty, mirando de reojo a Gary, tambien dudando de sus dotes culinarios.

—¡Eso es imposible, les mostraré! —muy molestó, Gary volvió a la cocina seguido de Ash y Misty, abrió la despensa, y tomó un recipiente que decía "Sal"— Este fue el recipiente que utilicé, y ahí dice "Sal".

— Ciertamente dice sal —muy intrigado, Ash untó un poco del contenido en un dedo, y lo probó— ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Qué sucede Ash? —le preguntó Misty muy intrigada.

—Esto es sal, te confundiste —le increpó Ash, sospechando las intenciones raras de Gary.

—Chicos, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Sakura, apenas apareció en la cocina.

—Gary se confundió, hecho azúcar en vez de sal a la comida —comentó Ash algo molesto.

—¡Eso es imposible! —seguía alegando Gary algo exasperado, mostrándole el recipiente en cuestión a Sakura— ¡Yo utilicé sal, tomé este recipiente!

—Veamos… —Sakura se dirigió a la despensa, con la idea de buscar el supuesto problema, tomando otro recipiente— Este es el recipiente del azúcar —dijo Sakura, indicado recalcadamente la palabra "Azúcar"; tampoco era culpa de Gary, los dos recipientes eran iguales—. No te preocupes, hagamos de nuevo la comida, yo te ayudo —se ofreció muy animada la peli castaña.

—No tengo de otra… —sentenció Gary resignado— Gracias Sakura.

—Ash, Misty, si quieren pueden esperar en el comedor o en la sala mientras terminamos el almuerzo —les dijo Sakura, diciéndoles sutilmente que molestaban.

—¡Yo me quedo a ayudarlos! —exclamó Misty con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó Ash con el mismo entusiasmo.

—¡Ash, tú no sabes cocinar! —le cuestionó Misty, mirándolo de reojo.

—¡Pues tu tampoco! —le recordó Ash, tambien mirando de reojo a la peli naranja.

—No se preocupen…, nosotros podremos solos —les dijo Sakura muy nerviosa.

—¡Ustedes dos molestan mucho, esperen afuera! —dijo Gary muy molestó, empujando a los dos fuera de la cocina.

—¡Está bien, pero no nos empujes! — exclamaron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

Después de ser echados de la cocina…

—Bueno, qué más da, al fin y al cabo, nosotros no sabemos cocinar —reflexionó Ash muy despreocupado— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Misty?

—… —la joven quiso decir algo, pero no le salió una sola palabra.

—Misty, ¿qué te sucede, por qué no me hablas? —comenzó a preguntar muy extrañado Ash.

—… —intentó responderle de nuevo, pero nada; Misty ya había empezado a desesperarse.

—¡Misty, si esto es una broma, es de muy mal gusto! —le regañó muy molesto Ash.

—… —la joven negó fuertemente con la cabeza, seguía intentando decirle algo a Ash, pero nada; Misty completamente resignada, bajó su rostro muy angustiada.

—Misty… tu…, de verdad… —decía muy angustiado Ash, viendo a una Misty que sólo asintió. Ash por segunda vez, se sentía miserable, no podía hacer nada, por lo que, desesperado, gritó fuertemente— ¡Sakura!

—¡¿Qué sucede Ash?! —preguntó la aludida algo asustada, apareciéndose junto con Gary.

—¡Es Misty, no puede hablar! —le contestó muy desesperado.

—¡¿Cómo sucedió?! —Sakura preguntó muy extrañada.

—¡No lo sé…, cuando cruzamos la puerta, le pregunte que quería hacer, y no me pudo responder!

—Eso puede significar una cosa —pensó para si Sakura, quién por instinto miró el marco superior de la puerta, encontrando a un pequeño ser— ¡Lo suponía, oye, regresa acá! —exclamó fuertemente la joven, haciendo que Ash y Misty vieran como saltaba hasta el ser, quién la esquivó sin problemas— ¡Oye, devuélvele la voz a Misty! —el ser solo rio, y desapareció.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Ash más tranquilo por la actitud de Sakura, muy curioso.

—Es la carta de la voz, suele robarse las voces más hermosas —dijo muy seria Sakura.

—Pero esta vez se robó la voz de Misty —dijo muy serio Ash, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Misty— Que también es bonita, ¡Jejejeje! —completó con algo… mucho miedo, ahora recibiendo una sonrisa de la líder de gimnasio.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —preguntó Gary muy preocupado— La carta escapó.

—Por ahora no podemos hacer nada —contestó Sakura muy pensante—. La carta de la voz volverá a aparecer cuando encuentre una voz más hermosa, en cuanto le robe la voz a alguien más, Misty volverá a hablar.

—Veo que será sencillo —dijo muy pensante Ash, recibiendo otra mirada asesina de Misty—, Tomoyo y Dawn también tienen voces muy bonitas —la mirada de la peli naranja había cambiado radicalmente, mostrando perplejidad; ella tambien encontraba las voces de Dawn y Tomoyo muy hermosas.

—¡¿No pensaras en dejarlas mudas?! —le dijo algo molesto Gary.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le gruñó muy enojado Ash—, pero podemos usar alguna grabadora para hacerle creer que son las voces de ellas.

—No se puede —les explico Sakura—, no pueden engañar así a la carta.

—¿Tienes alguna solución entonces? —le preguntó Gary muy intrigado.

— Con la carta de la canción podemos atraparla, ella puede copiar la voz de otras personas, y la energía de las voces.

—Ya veo —concluyó Ash muy triste, mirando a Misty, quién estaba más preocupada por el estado de ánimo de los demás—, entonces por ahora no podemos hacer nada.

—¡Esperen un momento, si podemos hacer algo, al menos por ahora! —Sakura se retiró, dejando a los tres jóvenes muy extrañados, y a los segundos, la joven volvió con un cuaderno y un lápiz— Toma Misty, por lo menos con esto podrás comunicarte con nosotros, por ahora —dijo Sakura algo nerviosa, a lo que Misty aceptó la ayuda con una reverencia, tomando los útiles, comenzando a escribir algo, y entregándoselo a Ash.

—Veamos, dice "muchas gracias chicos por ayudarme" —los tres jóvenes miraron con mucha pena contenida—. No te preocupes Misty, para eso estamos los amigos —le arengó Ash, mientras le devolvía el cuaderno—. Vamos con los demás.

—Nosotros iremos pronto con el almuerzo — dijo Sakura, mientras volvía con Gary a la cocina.

El ataque de las cartas Sakura continuaba, ahora la afectada directa era Misty, viendo afectado su habla.

Ya con Ash y Misty de vuelta a la sala principal…

—¿Qué les pasó que se demoraron tanto? —preguntó May muy extrañada.

—Discúlpanos, pero ocurrieron algunas cosas —dijo Ash con muy poco ánimo.

—¿Cómo que cosas? —preguntó Drew, muy extrañado por el mal ánimo del joven.

—Gary se equivocó en los ingredientes de la comida de los Pokémon —comentó Ash con la mirada baja—, y una de las cartas le robó la voz a Misty.

—¡¿Cómo ocurrió?! —preguntó muy sorprendida Dawn.

—Cuando salimos de la cocina, al cruzar la puerta, trató de hablar —les explico Ash—, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya no podía hablar.

—¿Y qué harán ahora? —les preguntó Kagome algo triste.

—No lo sabemos —decía Ash con mucha rabia— ¡Sólo quiero que Misty vuelva a hablar! —todos miraban a Misty muy angustiados, cosa que notó la joven, por lo que comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno, y luego se lo entregó a Ash, mientras todos la miraban muy curiosos.

—Aquí dice "no se preocupen, ya encontraremos una solución a esto, estamos para relajarnos un poco, no para preocuparnos, cambiando de tema, tengo mucha hambre, espero que pronto esté el almuerzo" —claramente, Misty estaba intentando que no se preocuparan por ella, y para afirmar su entusiasmo, les esbozó una sonrisa muy acogedora— Misty… —Ash, con aún más rabia con él, le dijo— ¡Te devolveremos la voz, ya lo veras, te lo juro!

—¡No te preocupes! —dijo Tomoyo más tranquila, mostrándole más que nada seguridad a Ash— ¡Una vez yo también perdí la voz por la carta de la voz, por lo que tiene solución, así que no te preocupes, todos te ayudaremos!

—¡Así es! —exclamaron todos con ánimo. Misty sólo afirmó con la cabeza, muy feliz.

Después de casi una hora, Sakura y Gary volvieron muy felices de la cocina, con los platos preparados.

— ¿A ustedes dos que les pasa que llegaron tan felices? —preguntó muy intrigada Kagome.

—¡Primero, porque esta vez la comida quedó muy bien, tanto la de nosotros como la de los Pokémon! —dijo muy triunfante Gary.

—¡Y segundo, por esto…! —ahora decía muy triunfante Sakura, mostrándoles una carta Sakura— ¡Recuperamos una carta más!

— ¡¿Es la carta que le quitó la voz a Misty?! —preguntó muy feliz Ash.

—Lo siento, pero no — respondió con algo de vergüenza Sakura—, es la carta de la dulzura, esa fue la razón por la cual Gary se equivocó con los ingredientes.

—Ya veo… —dijo Ash desapareciendo el entusiasmo en un segundo.

En esta ocasión, el almuerzo fue muy extraño, y se notó mucho con Misty en silencio, y con Ash comiendo con muy poco ánimo. Era rara una comida sin esos dos peleando, se sentía vacío, más en especial para los que conocían al par desde hace años, por lo que una vez terminada la comida, decidieron salir con los Pokémon, para distraer los pensamientos, más los de Ash y Misty.

—Veo que todos están descansando —comentó Ash bastante despreocupado.

—Bueno —decía Drew mientras estiraba sus brazos—, a entrenar se ha dicho —volteó su mirada, y fijó su mirada en Sakura—. Ash y Misty te mostraron como eran las batallas, pero yo te mostraré cómo hacer ver elegante a un Pokémon —continuó caminando hasta quedar bien separado de todos.

—¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó Kagome muy intrigada.

—Observa con atención, mi querida Kagome —le dijo muy arrogante— ¿Quién de ustedes quiere dar un espectáculo? —todos los Pokémon prestaron atención al llamado de Drew, pero el único que respondió al llamado fue Butterfree, acercándose al joven.

—¡Qué emocionante, quiero ver qué hace Drew! —exclamó muy emocionada Sakura, cosa que notó el aludido.

—¡Butterfree, no podemos decepcionar al público, luce como nunca, viento plateado! —el Pokémon mariposa comenzó a soltar pequeñas partículas de plata, las cuales comenzaron a esparcirse por todas partes— ¡Sigue con tornado! —continuando con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que comenzó a reunir las partículas de plata— ¡Ahora gira! —y luego, comenzó a girar en sí, provocando que el viento comenzara a concentrarse a su alrededor, formando un tornado plateado— ¡Deja de girar y usa psíquico en el tornado! —y al segundo que dejó de girar, usó su fuerza psíquica para detener el tornado, dejando las partículas de plata en suspensión, dejando ver una especie de torre plateada muy hermosa, habitada en medio de ella por Butterfree.

—¡Increíble, que hermoso! —exclamó Dawn maravillada.

—¡Es cierto, es muy hermoso, es como una torre de partículas plateadas! —describió igual de maravillada Sakura.

—¡No sabía que eras tan bueno en esto! —dijo tan maravillada como las otras Kagome, mirando la torre y a Drew alternadamente.

—¡No soy bueno, soy el mejor! —dijo Drew muy engreído, mientras arreglaba su cabello.

—¡Si, el mejor para presumir! —dijo May sarcásticamente, mirando de reojo al joven.

—¡Por favor, May —comenzó a decirle con ayuda de su ego—, te recuerdo que el último combate que tuvimos, yo lo gané!

—¿Ustedes son rivales? —le preguntó Dawn muy extrañada.

—Podría decirse que sí.

—Pero cambiaste mucho desde la primera vez que nos conocimos —le comentó May, mirándolo de reojo, muy pícara.

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir muy nervioso Drew—, creo que sí, pero sólo un poco.

—¿Sólo un poco? —pregunto May muy confundida— ¡Es verdad, me toca a mí! —dijo May sin pensar, como si estuviese a punto de participar en un concurso— ¡Beautifly, ven!

* * *

...

* * *

La batalla contra Aioros aún continuaba, y todo parecía a favor de él, pero el antiguo líder de gimnasio de Pewter aún tenía muchas sorpresas.

—¡Lo siento Aioros, pero el viento sólo sirve para refrescarme! —le dijo muy desafiante Brock.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! Fanfarrón —comenzó a reír Aioros igual de desafiante— ¡Eso lo tengo que ver!

—¡Será un placer! —Brock tomó una de sus pokébolas— ¡Sal, Golem! —apareciendo en escena el Pokémon megatón, haciendo temblar la tierra.

—Veamos que puede hacer —Aioros volvió a formar una fuerte corriente de aire con su mano, pero Golem ni se inmutó— ¡Veo que no eran fanfarronadas, veamos si puedes con esto! —ahora la corriente de aire tenía la fuerza de un huracán.

Los jóvenes apenas si podían mantenerse en tierra firme, sujetándose de lo que encontraban, salvo uno.

—¡Ayúdenme! —gritó Max muy asustado, quién salió volando por el viento.

—¡Te tengo! —valientemente, Usagi se soltó, y alcanzó a agarrar de la mano a Max por muy poco— ¡No te preocupes, no pienso soltarte! —pero la fuerza del viento era mayor, por lo que también mandó a volar a Usagi, quién sólo atinó a abrazar fuertemente a Max para protegerlo. Pero de pronto, la gran serpiente de acero usó su cola para detener su viaje.

—¡Gracias Steelix! —exclamó Max muy emocionado.

—¡Nos salvaste! —exclamó igual de emocionada Usagi.

El Pokémon tomó con su cola a los dos jóvenes, y se las encargo sin mayores problemas para cavar un agujero, dejando a salvo a Max y Usagi dentro de este.

La verdad para Aioros, es que por más fuerte que fuera el viento, Golem jamás cedería, lo que hizo que comenzará a tomar otras medidas para el caso.

—¡Increíble, ese ser debe pesar una tonelada, no se movió un solo centímetro, y eso que el viento era huracanado! — exclamó Rei muy sorprendida.

—Para ser más preciso, pesa cerca de los trecientos kilos, y su tipo lo hace casi inmune a los ataques de aire.

—Parece tener un cuerpo rocoso, eso quiere decir que su tipo debe relacionado con las rocas —analizó muy pensante Ami.

—¡Acertaste! —le exclamó muy entusiasta Brock— Por ahora dejemos las clases para otro momento. ¡Golem, ataque rodada! —ordenó a su Pokémon— ¡Ahora que tenemos la ventaja, hay que atacar con todo!

—Tienes razón ¡Espíritu de fuego! —de sus dedos índices disparó unas especies de llamas a gran velocidad en dirección a Aioros, pero este lanzó una ráfaga de aire que deshizo con mucha facilidad la técnica de la guerrera de marte, y al tiempo esquivando el ataque de Golem— ¡No funcionó!

—¿En verdad creían que esas técnicas tan simplonas funcionarían? —dijo Aioros sarcásticamente.

—Tendremos que usar algún método de anulación —dijo Brock muy pensante— ¿Alguien conoce alguno?

—Yo puedo anular sus movimientos, pero sólo por unos segundos —ofreció Rei muy seria.

—No creo que lo puedas resistir mucho Reí —le dijo Ami—, dudo mucho que esté usando todo su poder, sólo está jugando con nosotros.

—Eres muy inteligente, guerrera de mercurio —dijo muy suspicaz Aioros—, sería un desperdicio usar toda mi energía contra ustedes.

—¡¿Qué somos débiles?! —exclamó Usagi furiosa, apareciéndose de la nada.

—Yo diría que demasiado —aseveró muy tranquilo Aioros—. Te recomiendo que vengas con nosotros, guerrera de la luna, a cambio, dejaré a tus amiguitos en paz.

—No te adelantes Aioros, nosotros también estamos recién empezando —decía muy triunfante Brock, mientras tomaba otra pokébola— ¡Sal, Regirock! —claramente, algo tenía en mente Brock— ¡Puedes ser muy poderoso, pero ese es su punto débil, lo que los hace muy fácil de derrotar! ¡Regirock, cerradura! —en un movimiento muy extraño, Regirock implantó un blanco en la frente de Aioros— ¡Este es tu fin!

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡¿Crees que con eso me vas a ganar?! —Aioros comenzó a hablar muy confiado.

—¡Ahora verás! —exclamó Brock— ¡Rei!

—¡Lista! —tomó una especie de rosario, y comenzó a recitar una oración. El rosario se deshizo, y se transformó en letras de escritura kanji.

—¡¿En verdad crees que me podrás sellar?! —casi en burla preguntó Aioros. La confianza del general era mucha, creía que estaban jugando con él.

—Ella no —le respondió Brock triunfante— ¡Steelix, ahora! —de pronto, Golem usó su rodada por la espalda del general, haciéndolo retroceder, y desde bajo tierra, apareció Steelix, atrapándolo con su constricción —¡Mejor no intentes escapar, es inútil!

—¿No me digas? —Aioros comenzó a intentar liberar energía, pero la fuerza del Pokémon no se lo permitía, su elemento era inútil contra la fuerza del acero de Steelix.

—¡Sello, actívate! —y sin perder más tiempo, Reí activo su sello. Los símbolos del rosario formaron un círculo alrededor de Aioros y Steelix, sellando los movimientos de los dos— ¡Lo siento Brock, también sellé los movimientos de esa serpiente!

—¡No te preocupes Reí! —le respondió Brock muy tranquilo, al momento que vieron como Steelix desaparecía, dejando solo a Aioros— ¡Gracias, Max!

—No me des las gracias a mi —decía Max apareciendo de dónde lo había dejado Steelix, con Jirachi y la serpiente de acero—, dáselas a Jirachi.

—Entonces gracias a los dos —corrigió el criador.

—¡Muy bien, todo terminó para ti! —comenzó a exclamar Usagi muy molesta— ¡Haz hecho sufrir a muchas personas, y eso es algo imperdonable, no permitiré que sigas haciendo daño, soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre… de la luna! —exclamó su frase, haciendo extrañas poses.

—¿Está bien de la cabeza? —preguntó Brock algo desconcertado, muy nervioso.

—Siempre hace esas ridiculeces —le comentó Reí en voz baja— ¡Si lo vas a atacar, hazlo ahora, que no tiene tu tiempo!

—¡Pero me gusta hacerlo! —dijo en berrinche Usagi.

—Recuerda usar un ataque sencillo, no gastes energía en balde —le recordó muy serio Brock.

—¡Está bien! —Usagi tomó la tiara que tenía en su frente— ¡Tiara lunar! —la que comenzó a brillar al momento de preparar el ataque— ¡Ataca! —y la lanzó contra Aioros.

—¡Regirock, ya sabes! —y por su parte, Regirock disparó su cañón eléctrico a un tiempo distinto contra Aioros— ¡Esto se acabó! —exclamó Brock triunfante.

Ambas técnicas dieron como lo tenía planeado Brock, provocando una gran explosión en el lugar, levantando una densa nube de polvo, dando a indicar la derrota de Aioros.

* * *

...

* * *

El día había pasado muy rápido, ya asomaba el crepúsculo, y aún reinaba la tranquilidad, pero un travieso Pokémon aún quería seguir jugando.

—¡Skitty, vuelve aquí! —exclamó May mientras perseguía a su Pokémon.

—No otra vez… —dijo resignado Drew, yendo tras May— ¡Oye May, no te vayas muy lejos!

Claramente Skitty era muy conocida por su hiperactividad, lo que hizo que se internara en el bosque, hasta ser alcanzada por su entrenadora, donde vieron algo que les llamó mucho la atención; una pequeña área del bosque había sido consumida por el fuego. Los dos jóvenes volvieron con los demás, muy preocupados por aquel siniestro.

—¡Chicos, necesito que me acompañen! —les exclamó May muy preocupada. Los demás la miraron muy extrañados, por lo que la siguieron.

—¿Tomoyo, hay muchos incendios por estos sectores? —preguntó Drew muy serio.

—No, no muchos, y los que hay no son de gravedad —le explicó Tomoyo muy intrigada—, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Por eso lo preguntaba —apenas llegaron al lugar de los hechos, Drew le indicó el área siniestrada.

—Qué extraño —comentó Tomoyo—, hubiesen dado la alarma de incendio.

Mientras tanto, tras ellos, los culpables del incendio hablaban sobre tal, la que sería una conversación que sólo ellos sabrían.

—Iré a investigar —dijo Ash muy preocupado—, a lo mejor encuentro algún indicio del por qué ocurrió.

La idea de Ash era ir sólo, quería investigar por qué el motivo del incendio ¿Habría sido causado por una carta, o por la mano del hombre?

Al poco avanzar, sintió el ruido de una rama quebrarse, dio la vuelta, y vio a Misty, quien llevaba desde el inicio siguiéndolo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Ash muy inquieto.

—… —Misty sólo escribió algo en su cuaderno, y se lo entregó al joven.

—"Te seguí por que podría ser peligroso, y como siempre actúas sin pensar bien las cosas" —Ash algo resignado, suspiró, y le dijo muy animado—. Ya que estás aquí, me haría bien algo de compañía —y detrás de Misty, apareció de golpe Pikachu— ¿Tú también? —preguntó muy sorprendido el joven, a lo que el Pokémon asintió; Ash simplemente suspiró rendido— De acuerdo, ustedes ganan.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo aguardaba el regreso de Ash y Misty, pero de pronto, el cielo comenzó a nublarse.

—Qué extraño, pronosticaron sol para todo el día —comentó Sakura muy extrañada.

—Esos pronósticos casi nunca son precisos —comentó algo contrariado Gary—. Sólo espero que hayan traído paraguas —en eso, comenzó el espectáculo de truenos y relámpagos.

—¡Ah…, qué miedo! —exclamó Dawn muy asustada, abrazándose al brazo derecho de Gary.

—Oye Dawn… —comenzó a decir muy nervioso Gary— ¿Me vas a abrazar por cada vez que te asustes?

—¿Cómo es eso de "abrazar por cada vez que te asustes"? —le preguntó muy pícara May.

—¡Nada importante! —exclamó algo nervioso Gary— ¡Algo si te puedo asegurar, no me va a soltar!

De pronto, los rayos comenzaron a caer a tierra, muy cerca de nuestros amigos.

—¡Esto ya es peligroso, Electrive! —de entre el grupo, el Pokémon eléctrico apareció al lado de Gary— ¡Electrive, crea un pararrayos! —al instante, el Pokémon comenzó a recibir los rayos que iban cayendo, y los que podía, los anulaba con sus ataques eléctricos.

—¡Increíble, no sabía que podía hacer eso! —exclamó Sakura muy sorprendida, mientras desviaba su mirada al cielo— ¡No ha empezado a llover, esto es muy extraño! —decía Sakura muy seria— ¡Debe ser la carta del rayo la culpable de la tormenta!

De pronto, todos vieron como un rayo caía en medio del bosque, dando inicio a un gran incendio.

—¡Ash y Misty aún continúan dentro del bosque! —exclamó Sakura muy preocupada.

—¡Esto se ve peligroso, iré por ellos! —exclamó Inuyasha, partiendo al acto a buscar a los afectados.

—¡Iré a llamar a los bomberos! —exclamó Tomoyo, yéndose corriendo.

—¡Te acompaño! —exclamó Duplica siguiéndola.

—¡Iré a buscar a los Pokémon, ellos nos pueden ayudar a controlar el incendio! —exclamó May también partiendo rápido.

—¡Espérame May, te ayudo! —exclamó Dawn siguiendo a la peli castaña.

—¡Esta tormenta es muy peligrosa para todos! —exclamó muy preocupado Gary.

—¡No te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto! —exclamó Sakura muy segura con el pulgar de su mano derecha arriba, para luego sacar su llave y decir su conjuro para transformarla en báculo— ¡Primero que nada, actívate a escudo para protegerlos de la tormenta! —de su bolsillo, sacó las cartas que tenía, de dónde sacó la carta en cuestión— ¡Escudo! —al activarla, creó un escudo que cubrió a todos los que estaban presentes, salvo a ella, quién salió del escudo.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —preguntó algo preocupado Gary.

—¡Volveré la carta a la normalidad! —dijo muy confiada, mientras levantaba el báculo, y comenzaba a decir el conjuro para volver la carta a la normalidad.

De pronto, la tormenta comenzó a decaer, y como las cartas anteriores, una extraña energía comenzó a formarse en la parte más alta del báculo, la que, para terminar, se transformó en una carta Sakura.

—¡Bien, ya tenemos otra carta más! —celebró Sakura muy feliz.

—¿No crees que es muy sencillo todo esto? —le preguntó muy serio Drew, a quién le estaba dando mala espina la situación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sakura muy curiosa.

—Las cartas, las estás volviendo a su forma original muy fácil.

—¡Ahora que lo dices, es cierto! —dijo Sakura muy perspicaz— ¡Qué más da, al menos las estamos consiguiendo muy rápido! — sentenció muy feliz, despreocupada de la situación.

—¡Ningún qué más da! —le exclamó Drew muy enfadado— ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?!

—A ver… —comenzó a decir muy pensante Sakura— Te soy sincera, no entiendo, ¡Jejejeje!, lo siento —terminó diciendo Sakura muy nerviosa, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca.

—¡Ay…! —suspiró frustrado Drew— Está bien…, te explicaré bien —comenzó a decir con mucha calma—. Como ya notaste, la mayoría de las cartas nos han atacado de distintas formas, unas muy simples, como si fueran bromas, y otras, nos han querido matar.

—¡Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad! —exclamó nuevamente Sakura muy perspicaz.

—Y esas palabras que dijo May cuando estaba poseída, aun me preocupan un poco —en eso, nota como la aludida llegaba con todos los Pokémon — Luego continuamos, ahora el incendio — dijo rápidamente Drew, Sakura asintiendo a sus palabras.

—¡Listo! —exclamó May, apenas llegó con todos los Pokémon— ¡Chicos, hay un incendio que apagar, usen sus ataques de agua, rápido! —les pidió la peli castaña.

Y como la vez anterior, Squirtle con sus lentes de sol de líder, comenzó a dar órdenes a todos los Pokémon para comenzar a apagar el incendio, extinguiendo con mucha rapidez el fuego.

—¡Sabia que Squirtle es buen bombero, pero no creí que fuera para tanto! —exclamó May muy sorprendida.

—¡Un trabajo muy eficiente y rápido! —exclamó igual de sorprendido Gary.

—Es verdad… —comentó incrédula Kagome, sin creer aún la coordinación de los Pokémon— ¡Vamos a ver cómo están Ash y Misty!

—¡Te acompaño! —exclamó Sakura muy preocupada— Ustedes por favor, quédense aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó muy extrañada Dawn.

—Si vamos todos, no tendría sentido —le respondió Sakura muy sonriente, por alguna razón.

—Tiene razón, no es necesario —dijo muy tranquilo Gary—. Por algún motivo lo dices, sea cual sea, tengan cuidado.

—Veo que me entendiste —dijo muy agradecida Sakura, para salir corriendo junto con Kagome en búsqueda de la pareja.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Ash y Misty continuaban observando los árboles siniestrados.

—Por lo visto, no fue mucho lo que se quemó —comentó Ash muy pensante.

—… — Misty sólo asintió a las palabras, tambien observando con calma el lugar.

—Pero hay algo extraño en todo —dijo Ash muy extrañado.

—… —Misty se quedó mirando a Ash muy curiosa.

—Esto más parece provocado por alguien, ¿no lo crees? —le preguntó muy serio a la peli naranja.

—… —Misty sólo inclino su cabeza, en señal de no entender por qué decía eso, cosa que Ash entendió rápidamente.

—Esa parte de ese árbol quemado —comenzó a explicarle Ash, indicando un árbol en particular para que Misty lo mirara—, se ve como si algo o alguien hubiese lanzado fuego con mucha fuerza, es la parte más quemada del árbol.

—… — Misty quedó sorprendida por las deducciones de Ash, ya que, según ella también, lo que dijo era correcto.

En ese instante, el cielo se comenzó a nublar, dejando apreciar una tormenta eléctrica.

—Creo que pronto se pondrá a llover, será mejor que volvamos —comentó Ash algo nervioso, pero el sonido de un trueno asustó a Misty, quien se abrazó rápidamente del brazo derecho de Ash —¿No me digas que te dan miedo los truenos? —preguntó muy extrañado Ash.

—… —la peli naranja se quedó mirando a Ash muy apenada, provocando que lo soltara al acto; pero para la sorpresa de la joven, ahora fue Ash quién la abrazó firmemente

—Tranquila, estoy aquí para protegerte, si me quieres abrazar, hazlo con toda confianza —dijo Ash con un tono de voz muy seguro.

—… —la joven muy sorprendida por las palabras de su Ash, se sonrojó, y aprovechando la confianza que le entregó, se entregó a los brazos al joven.

De pronto, un rayo cayó cerca de ellos, provocando el incendio antes mencionado. Ash en un acto instintivo, sujetó con más fuerza a Misty, cubriéndola casi por completo con su cuerpo.

Era inevitable, el incendio se propagó más rápido de lo que podían pensar o moverse. A los pocos segundos, ya estaban rodeados por las llamas, no tenían escapatoria. Ash estaba muy desesperado, no estaba con ninguno de sus Pokémon, salvo Pikachu que estaba en su hombro izquierdo, y lo único en lo que estaba enfocado, era en proteger a Misty, pero de pronto, un árbol comenzó a caer en dirección a ellos. Ash cerró fuertemente los ojos, más no podía hacer, pero de la nada, algo destruyó el árbol, quedando hecho añicos, y Pikachu usando su cola de acero con rapidez, destruyó los pedazos más "pequeños" que aun ardían en llamas, los cuales estaban a punto de golpear a su entrenador y la chica.

—¿Qué pasó? —lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, y vio a su salvador con Pikachu en su hombro derecho— ¡Inuyasha, gracias, nos salvaste! —exclamó el joven muy aliviado.

—¡Como se demoraban tanto, decidí venir a buscarlos! —le dijo muy serio— ¡Y ahora veo el motivo del por qué! —comentó de forma cómplice, el cómo Ash aún tenía abrazado a Misty, los dos se miraron, y se separaron al acto— Les recomiendo que sigan abrazados, los voy a sacar de aquí —dijo de nuevo muy serio el híbrido, quitándose su ropaje, usándolo para cubrir a Ash y Misty.

—¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta aquí? —preguntó muy sorprendido el entrenador— Hay llamas por todos lados.

—Gracias a las prendas que te entregué, son resistentes al fuego y al calor —comenzó a explicarles, justo en el momento que notó como el fuego comenzaba a debilitarse, y a los segundos, aparecía el escuadrón de bomberos de Squirtle— ¡Increíble, actuaron muy rápido! —exclamó muy sorprendido.

—¡Muchas gracias Squirtle, buen trabajo! —le celebró Ash.

—Creo que acabaron con todo el fuego —comentó Inuyasha mirando a su alrededor—. Será mejor irnos, están preocupados por ustedes.

Los tres jóvenes y el Pikachu de vuelta en el hombro de Ash, y los bomberos, comenzaron su camino de vuelta a la casa de campo, con un Ash aún muy preocupado por Misty, quién aún la mantenía abrazada, mientras la joven se dejaba estar en su regazo. A los pocos metros, se encontraron con Sakura y Kagome.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Sakura muy preocupada, corriendo hacia Ash y Misty.

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte —le agradeció muy despreocupado Ash.

—También veo que no perdieron el tiempo —con una mirada cómplice, les recalcó Kagome.

—¿Perder el tiempo? —preguntó Ash sin entender a qué se refería, pero el rostro emocionado de Kagome lo intrigó, por lo que miró a Misty, y fue cuando se percató de las palabras, y cuando la joven lo miro, se separaron de golpe— Bueno, es que… —comenzó a decir Ash muy nervioso, sonrojado.

—No tienes que darnos explicaciones, ustedes sabrán lo que hacen —le comentó muy despreocupada Kagome, mostrándole una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo dices eso? —le preguntó Ash muy incómodo— no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

—Tranquilo Ash, olvida lo que dije —dijo muy nerviosa Kagome, al notar que Ash estaba pensando en otra cosa—. Vámonos a descansar, espero que mañana encontremos más cartas.

—Yo también —contestó Ash con mucho ánimo—, volvamos.

Así, los cinco y los Pokémon volvieron a la casa de campo, dirigidos por los mismos Pokémon, más atrás Ash y Misty quienes iban muy felices, con Kagome e Inuyasha tras ellos, con la chica disfrutando el nivel de intimidad y confianza del entrenador y la líder de gimnasio, y, por último, bastante atrás del grupo, Sakura, quien iba muy triste, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kagome por inercia, retrocedió su vista a la peli castaña, preguntándose por qué iba tan atrás, sola, encontrando muy rápido la respuesta.

—Espérame un momento Inuyasha —pidió entre sería y preocupada Kagome.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el híbrido muy curioso.

—Quiero conversar con Sakura un momento —dijo mientras señalaba tras ella.

—Sólo ten cuidado con tus palabras —le advirtió el híbrido muy serio, mientras la joven asentía para alcanzar a Sakura.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó muy melancólica Kagome.

—Está prohibido enamorarse de dos personas —dijo secamente Sakura entre llantos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó muy extrañada la joven.

—Hace cuatro años, conocí a un chico que vive en Hong Kong, pero cuando estuvo a punto de irse de mi lado, me di cuenta que me gustaba, él es Shaoran.

—¡¿No me digas que Ash y Li…?! —exclamó en pregunta muy sorprendida Kagome.

—Cuando conocí a Ash, no sé qué fue lo que pasó —continuó Sakura—, tal vez fue el cruel destino. Si no hubiese conocido a Ash, hubiese sufrido el ataque de las cartas, y tal vez no estaría aquí.

—Arriesgó su vida para salvarte, eso es decir demasiado —comentó muy risueña Kagome.

—Sí, y me hizo sentir de nuevo querida, sentí la protección que desde hace mucho no sentía. Tengo a mi padre y mi hermano, pero Ash…

—¿Y Li? —preguntó extrañada Kagome.

—También me gusta mucho, pero por mi corazón, prefiero verlo como un gran amigo, y sinceramente, prefiero no hablar de eso —decía Sakura con mucha más tristeza.

—Entonces deberías concentrarte en Ash —le dijo con mucho ánimo—, él hizo dos cosas buenas por ti, una te salvó.

—Y la otra fue que mi corazón encontrara la felicidad de nuevo, pero creo que lo último fue lo equivocado.

—¿Hablas de…? —preguntó algo acongojada.

—¡Si, el enamorarme de él! —exclamó entre lágrimas Sakura.

—¡Tu no decides de quien enamorarte! —comenzó a decirle algo molesta, más por la actitud sufrida de Sakura— ¡Sólo te enamoras de alguien porque encuentras que esa persona tiene algo que te complementa y te hace una persona completa! —le sonrió, y preguntó— Dime Sakura, ¿tú serias capaz de hacer lo mismo por Ash?, me refiero a salvarle la vida.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, eso y más! —exclamó sin ningún titubeo Sakura, demasiado segura.

—Las chicas que vinieron con Ash, sus amigas, también están enamoradas de él —comenzó a decirle Kagome, mientras veía a Ash— ¿Por qué crees que vinieron con nosotros?

—¿Por qué quisieron venir? —respondió en pregunta, muy curiosa.

—El orden de los equipos ya estaba establecido —respondió ahora mirando a Sakura—, se suponía que Ash vendría con Misty en compañía de otros chicos, creo que se llamaban Kenshin, Goku y Gohan, pero ellas decidieron saltar sin más y venir con él, desobedeciendo las instrucciones… bueno… —comenzó a decir muy nerviosa—, nosotros también, ¡Jejejeje!

—Entonces lo mejor será olvidarlo —dijo Sakura aún más desanimada—, ellas lo conocen por más tiempo, no tengo ninguna oportunidad.

—Si yo fuera tú, pelearía por lo que quiero hasta el final —dijo muy animada Kagome.

—¿Tú crees que es correcto que pelee por él? —preguntó con miedo Sakura— Míralos, se ve que se quieren mucho —y claramente se notaba, hasta Pikachu estaba muy feliz en el hombro derecho de Misty—. Yo sé que, si se llegan a enterar de lo que siento por Ash, me odiarán para siempre, y me da miedo.

—No te odiarán, no seas tonta —le dijo Kagome entre risas—. Es decisión tuya en todo caso, o luchas por Ash, o continúas sufriendo por no saber si serás correspondida —terminó de decir, y volvió con Inuyasha.

Sakura pensó mucho las palabras de Kagome ¿Debía intentarlo, aunque sea?

Ya estaban en el patio principal de la casa de campo, y ya se preparaban para la última comida del día, pero el sonido de un disparo alertó a los jóvenes, entrando de golpe a la casa.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó Ash muy preocupado.

—¡Vino de adentro! —exclamó Kagome, identificando de inmediato el origen del disparo.

—¡Vamos a ver! —exclamó Inuyasha, abriendo de golpe la puerta.

Apenas entraron, lo primero que vieron fue a Duplica, quién tenía una pistola en su poder.

—¡¿Qué le sucede a Duplica?! —exclamó Kagome muy impresionada.

—¡No lo sé…! —comenzó a gritar desesperada May— ¡Había una pistola encima de la mesa, Duplica la tomó creyendo que era de utilería y se puso a jugar con ella!

— ¡Está ocurriendo lo mismo que en el laberinto contigo May! —exclamó muy alerta Ed.

— ¡¿A qué te refieres?! —preguntó Gary muy preocupado.

— ¡Cuando May tomó esa espada, su comportamiento cambió por completo y comenzó a atacarme! ¡Duplica debe estar en el mismo trance, sólo miren sus ojos, tiene su vista en blanco, está siendo controlada por esa arma! —comenzaba a explicar muy desesperado Edward, dirigiendo su atención a Sakura— ¡¿Sakura, cuántas armas tienen las cartas?!

—La espada, la flecha, el arma que tiene en las manos Duplica es la carta del disparo, y el escudo —le respondió rápidamente la peli castaña.

—Ya veo —dijo muy pensante el alquimista—, ahora tenemos dos de las cuatro —miró fijamente a Duplica, mientras pensaba— ¡Debe haber alguna forma de quitarle esa arma sin que salga nadie herido, está vez es mucho más peligroso!

Ahora era Duplica quién fue poseída por una de las cartas Sakura ¿Cómo terminará la estresante situación?

* * *

...

* * *

Todo parecía indicar que Aioros había caído, era imposible sobrevivir ante tal ataque, pero al disiparse la nube de polvo, muy impresionados, vieron como el general había sobrevivido; lo curioso, era que aún seguía inmovilizado ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? La respuesta era más perturbadora de lo que esperaban. Bajo Aioros, estaba Dragonair usando su protección, salvando al general de la luz.

—¡Hasta que te comportas, niñita! —dijo Aioros muy serio.

—Si, como digas —dijo Yui muy seria, acercándose al general.

—Entonces era verdad —dijo muy impactado y enojado Brock— ¡Satoshi, Sakura y tú, ustedes trabajan para los soldados de la luz!

—Si se llegan a mover, tengo órdenes de eliminarlos —dijo fríamente Yui.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Todo parecía indicar que las sospechas eran ciertas, Satoshi y Sakura si trabajaban para los soldados de la luz.

—Quiero que me respondas algunas cosas, general de tácticas psicológicas de Wind, la guerrera del aire.

—Te responderé cuando me sueltes de aquí —dijo Aioros muy confiado.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —la forma maliciosa en que la castaña lo dijo, fue aterradora— ¡Dragonair, velo sagrado! —el efecto del velo sagrado, hizo desvanecer la fuerza de la parálisis de Rei sin mayores problemas, liberando a Aioros— Según me han informado, Aqua y Tera comenzaron a moverse.

—Así es —comenzó a informar Aioros—, con excepción del ataque de Aqua, Tera obtuvo la energía de las cuatro bestias sagradas, y un general de clase baja, Apolo, consiguió la perla de Shikon. Sólo esperamos que los otros generales tengan éxito en sus misiones, pero en verdad da lo mismo si triunfan o no, aquella perla tiene un poder enorme, sólo con ella, todo será de nosotros.

—De algo así me enteré, dos misiones fallidas y dos exitosas —también informó Yui— ¿Conoces el paradero de Wind?

—Por supuesto, se encuentra buscando el poder de los grandes espíritus.

—¿Y el de Magma, la guerrera de fuego?

—Tengo entendido que está en la dimensión donde nació Satoshi y Sakura, está en una misión en las regiones Kanto y Sinnoh.

—Ya veo —dijo muy pensante Yui— ¡De este lugar ya no te molestes, llévate a la guerrera de la luna y repórtate en la base!

—De acuerdo —dijo maliciosamente Aioros, listo para secuestrar a Usagi. Los demás levantaron la guardia ante la fuerte desventaja que ahora tenían.

—Antes que te vayas, quiero darte un consejo, te servirá para tus batallas —le dijo muy seria Yui.

—No necesito consejos, pero ya que te das la molestia —dijo algo sarcástico Aioros.

—¡Nunca bajes la guardia! —le exclamó muy segura la peli castaña.

—¡¿Cómo?! —antes que pudiera procesar lo que le dijo, Dragonair atrapó con su cuerpo a Aioros, apretándolo fuertemente— ¡Maldita, me engañaste!

—¡Lo mismo intentaste hacer con mis amigos! —le exclamó muy desafiante— ¡Para que sientas que se siente ser engañado! ¡Híper rayo y rayo!

Ambos ataques de Dragonair, dieron de forma directa en Aioros, sin ninguna posibilidad de esquivarlos ni protegerse, desintegrándolo por completo, y por fin, terminando la batalla.

Mientras los demás, aún se preguntaban, más confundidos que antes ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí?

—¡Uf, por fin terminamos! —suspiró muy aliviada Yui, mientras daba la vuelta, y mirando a los demás, celebró muy feliz— ¡Por fin, ganamos! —pero Brock y los demás aún veían a la chica con algo de miedo— ¿Qué les sucede chicos? —preguntó ingenuamente.

—Eso es lo que queremos saber —preguntó Brock muy serio— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Pueden preguntarle a Kirlia o a Jirachi —dijo la peli castaña muy segura—. Satoshi me contó que ellos podían saber los verdaderos pensamiento y emociones de las personas.

—Jirachi… —dijo con algo de preocupación Max, entendiendo el Pokémon al acto.

Jirachi comenzó a examinar los pensamientos, sentimientos y aura de Yui, y al encontrar todo normal, se le acerco con mucha confianza, recibiéndolo la joven con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Lo ven? —decía muy tranquila Yui, mientras abrazaba al Pokémon— Disculpen por esa mala actuación, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Brock muy extrañado.

—Satoshi y Sakura tenían la sospecha que esos seres utilizarían algo o alguien para sus fines, y no son precisamente sus hombres —comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba al grupo—. Ahora sabemos que la guerrera de fuego está en su dimensión, pero desconozco la razón real.

—Ya veo —decía Rei aún perpleja, liberando su tensión con un suspiro— ¡Uf! Te veías muy tenebrosa, por un momento pensé que nos atacarías.

—Me ayudó mucho mis clases de actuación, ¡Jejejeje! — dijo muy apenada Yui — Si lastimaran a algún amigo de Satoshi y Sakura, jamás me lo perdonaría —sentenció muy seria.

—¿Nosotras también? —preguntó muy extrañada Ami— Nosotras no conocemos a ese Satoshi.

—Usagi es la chica que buscamos, por lo que, a partir de ahora, ustedes tambien son nuestros amigos —dijo Yui muy feliz—. Espero nos puedan acompañar.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Usagi con mucho entusiasmo— ¡Se los prometí, y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarnos!

—Muchas gracias —le agradeció en reverencia— ¡Mewtwo, estamos listos, como dijo Sakura, tenemos a Usagi, mándanos de vuelta!

—¡Excelente trabajo jóvenes! —exclamó una voz muy grave, la que asustó mucho a Usagi, Ami y Reí.

—¡¿Quién es?! —preguntó muy asustada Usagi.

—Esa es la voz de Palkia —le respondió Brock—, fue quien nos trasladó hasta aquí ¡¿Qué sucede Palkia, y Mewtwo?!

—No está por la misma razón por la que deberé pedirles que se queden en esa dimensión hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —preguntó muy extrañado el pequeño Max.

—Existen condiciones climáticas irregulares en Hoenn, y desconocemos por completo su origen. Por lo mismo, Satoshi y Mewtwo se encuentran investigando la situación.

—¿Podría tener alguna relación con las palabras de Aioros? —acotó muy puntual Ami.

—Existe la posibilidad —comentó Brock—, pero el fenómeno sucede en Hoenn, y según Aioros, Magma estaba actuando en Kanto y Sinnoh.

—Veo que tienen algo de información —comentó muy intrigado Palkia— ¿Qué pudieron rescatar?

—Veamos… —comenzó a decir muy pensante Max—, otros seres poderosos, movimientos ocultos, la perla de Shikon… Y el clima de Hoenn.

—¿Conocen a algo o alguien que pueda influir a gran escala el clima? —preguntó Yui muy curiosa.

La pregunta les hizo venir a la mente una respuesta, corrección, dos respuestas, preocupando enormemente a Brock y Max.

—Creo saber qué pasa —comenzó a comentar Brock muy asustado—. No me quiero aventurar a una respuesta tan precipitada… Analizaremos la situación mientras nos quedemos aquí, hasta entonces, descansaremos la mayor parte del tiempo, estamos muy agotados.

—Muchas gracias por su comprensión, y discúlpenlos por las molestias, sabemos lo que Sakura les pidió, pero el cambio de planes es por su seguridad.

—No te preocupes, luego hablamos —se despidió Brock muy preocupado por la situación, y por algo más— Bueno… —soltó un suspiro, y dijo muy decepcionado—, ya vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer.

—¿Qué te sucede, te sientes bien? —preguntó Ami muy preocupada.

—Satoshi dijo que tendría que venir a buscar a unas chicas… —respondió Max mientras miraba de reojo a Brock casi en burla— Lo siento Brock, para la próxima será.

—Gracias por levantarme el ánimo, Max —le respondió muy sarcástico Brock.

—Ahora podremos pasar a los refugios sin preocuparnos— comentó Reí muy relajada—, allí hay más Sailor Scouts.

—Que nombre más extraño para un grupo de guerreras —comentó Yui muy extrañada.

—¡Espero que haya alguna para mí! —exclamó Brock completamente embobado.

—¿Y cómo te gustan las mujeres? —preguntó Usagi muy intrigada.

—Por alguna razón, las mayores — comentó Max algo frustrado.

—Todas nosotras tenemos catorce años —comentó Usagi muy sonriente—, a menos que a alguna le guste los mayores…

—Si, como digas… —dijo Brock ya arrepentido de haber ido, pensando en sólo una cosa— ¡Espero que haya alguna para mí!

Por fin llegaba un momento de paz y relajo, la batalla había sido ardua, y el descanso era merecido. Después de guardar todos los Pokémon, y las "Sailor Scouts" deshicieran su transformación, partieron a los muelles de la ciudad, los cuales estaban funcionando como refugios.

—¡Chicas, ya llegamos! — exclamó muy alegre Usagi, mientras entraban al refugio.

—¡¿Cómo les fue?! —preguntó muy preocupada una de las amigas de Usagi.

—¡Muy bien, ganamos! —celebró Usagi haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.

—¡Genial! —exclamó la otra amiga de forma muy efusiva, al tiempo que notó la presencia de Brock y los demás— ¿Y ellos quiénes son?

—Ellos son Brock, Max y Yui, y gracias a ellos pudimos ganar —comentó Ami muy alegre.

—Mi nombre es Makoto Kino, es un gusto —saludo la joven de cabello castaño oscuro.

—Y el mío es Minako Aino, muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestras amigas —agradeció con una sonrisa la rubia.

—No se preocupen, para eso vinimos —dijo Brock muy perplejo —. Así que ustedes son las otras guerreras…

—¡Así es! —exclamó Rei muy orgullosa.

—Me rindo… —terminó de decir Brock completamente resignado, ahora Makoto y Minako observándolo con curiosidad.

—Ya encontrarás a alguien Brock — le dijo Max muy engreído.

—Si… —decía Brock mientras comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor, encontrando a la chica… de sus sueños…, y perdiendo completamente la cabeza, corrió hasta ella, quedando las chicas mirándolo con extrañeza y curiosidad.

—¿No me digas que… él es del tipo…? —comenzó a decir Usagi muy perpleja.

—Sí, del tipo que le gusta que lo rechacen —comentó resignado Max, terminando con un suspiro—. Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo —pero fue detenido por una de las jóvenes, siendo la chica de cabello oscuro la que fue a… ¿detener a Brock? — ¿Que va a hacer?

—Ahora verás —le respondió Ami de forma cómplice.

Mientras tanto, Brock por millonésima vez, intentaba tener novia…

—¡Mi hermosa dama, sólo vine hasta aquí para ver a mi Julieta, y salvarla del terror que le afecta, por lo que con gusto te aceptaré en mi nidito de amor! —decía muy galante Brock, demostrando su galantería, mientras la chica lo veía muy nerviosa, a lo que Croagunk salió sola de su pokébola, listo para asestar un golpe venenoso, pero también fue detenido por quién tomó cartas en el asunto.

—¡Será mejor que vengas para acá y te tranquilices, Romeo! —le exclamó muy molesta Rei, agarrando de una oreja a Brock, salvando a la chica del pobre criador.

—¡Ni en otras dimensiones me dejan amar…! —decía Brock, mientras se quejaba del dolor.

Mientras Max y las chicas veían con vergüenza ajena la escena.

—Ahora veo a lo que referías cuando veníamos, Max —dijo muy nerviosa Yui.

—¡Vaya, que carácter! —dijo Max igual de nervioso.

—¡Y eso que la están viendo tranquila! —comentó Usagi entre risas nerviosas.

—¡Rei es de lo mejor! —exclamó Max muy emocionado, ahora las chicas mirando al pequeño con curiosidad.

—Bueno… —intentó retomar Yui muy nerviosa, tosiendo para distraer a los demás— Ahora tenemos que descansar hasta que Palkia nos diga cuándo volver, mientras tanto, debemos pensar en lo que deben estar planeando los soldados de la luz.

—¿Es por lo que dijo Aioros? —preguntó Max con intrigado.

—Así es —comenzó a decir seriamente Yui—, Satoshi nos dijo que los Pokémon legendarios los están ayudando a todos, por lo tanto, cada uno debe tener al menos uno a cargo —Max asintió no muy seguro, mientras Rei llegaba con Brock… aun de la oreja…—, desconozco si quedará alguno más libre, y es ahí donde Satoshi tenía esas dudas.

—¿Te refieres a que pueden utilizarlos para ellos? —preguntó Brock muy preocupado.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto —comentó Max muy asustado—. Deberíamos regresar.

—Eso es exactamente lo que deben querer —comentó ahora Yui muy preocupada, más por el rostro que tomaron Brock y Max—, por ese motivo Palkia tomó la decisión de dejarnos aquí.

Todo va resolviéndose de a poco, ya tenían el paradero de la guerrera de fuego, que, por algún motivo, se encontraba en Kanto y en Sinnoh, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué hacía en esos lugares?

* * *

...

* * *

Duplica comenzó a mirar a todos, hasta encontrar a Ash, quien, al parecer, era su blanco.

—Tú, debes ser eliminado —decía Duplica con una voz plana, mientras apuntaba a Ash con el arma—. El elegido de Ho-oh, debe ser eliminado.

—¡¿De qué hablas Duplica?! —comenzó a preguntar Ed muy desesperado.

—No intentes hacer nada, alquimista de acero —Duplica miró inexpresivamente a Ed, sin dejar de apuntar a Ash, y volver la mirada ahora a Pikachu—. Tú también, él que reunirá al elegido con los guerreros del quinto y sexto elemento… mueran…

El hecho que Duplica dispararía contra Ash y Pikachu era inevitable, por lo que Edward actuó rápidamente para quitarle el arma, pero no lo suficiente; antes que si quiera haya tenido la intención de tocarla, la poseída peliverde jaló del gatillo. Fue la mitad de un segundo, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pero la única que se percató con detalle de los hechos, fue Misty, quién se interpuso en la trayectoria de la bala, recibiendo todo el impacto en su pecho.

—No… Misty… —Ash estaba paralizado, no sabía que pasaba, sólo vio como Misty lo vio, le sonrió, y se desvaneció en el suelo— ¡Misty…!

De forma instintiva, Pikachu rápidamente, gracias a su agilidad, uso su cola de acero en el arma, mandándola a volar muy lejos, provocando que Duplica se desmayarse, siendo agarrada por Ed.

—¡No… no puede ser…! —Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar, despertando a todos con su gritó.

Todos estaban en la misma condición, paralizados. No podían creer lo que veían, más que un angustiado y desesperado Ash intentando parar el sangrado de la peli naranja de forma infructuosa. Todo hacía indicar que el disparo le había llegado directo al corazón.

—¡Misty, por favor resiste! —le gritaba Ash completamente fuera de sí, a una Misty que estaba sin conocimiento.

En esos momentos, Tomoyo entró a la casa de campo en compañía de los bomberos, que supuestamente iban a atender el siniestro ya extinguido, pero lo que encontraron, fue una situación más grave.

—¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! —preguntó Tomoyo muy perturbada por la escena que veía.

—Tomoyo… —Ash la nombró aún angustiado— ¡Por favor, se los suplico por mi vida, sálvenla!

—Déjanos examinarla —le pido uno de los bomberos con mucho temple, haciendo que Ash se alejara un poco—. Recibió un disparo en el corazón, no tenemos tiempo para llamar una ambulancia, nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarla.

—¡Por favor, hagan lo que puedan para que viva! —les imploró llorando Ash.

—Ash —le pidió Tomoyo—, estará en buenas manos, confía en ellos por favor.

Los demás se sentían de manos atadas. Pese a salir del trance, seguían acongojados.

—¡Esa carta es muy peligrosa, es la más peligrosa, si cae en manos incorrectas, podría llegar a matar a una persona! — dijo Sakura muy angustiada.

—¿Por qué crear algo tan peligroso? —decía Gary con mucha rabia.

—¡Eso no me interesa ahora, solo quiero que Misty se recupere! —Ash les exclamó furioso a Gary y Sakura, quiénes quedaron en silencio muy asustados.

—Chicos, si no la llevamos ahora mismo al hospital, va a morir —dijo el mismo bombero muy serio—, ha perdido mucha sangre.

Los bomberos sin perder más el tiempo, tomaron a Misty, y la llevaron al hospital más cercano que había.

Lo complicado de la atención, fue dar sus datos, cosa que Tomoyo solucionó rápidamente, dando sólo el nombre de la joven como dato real, lo demás, eran datos de la casa de Sakura.

Luego de una hora, llegó un vehículo pedido por la amiga de Sakura, para que trasladara a Ash hasta el hospital, siendo acompañado por Gary, Sakura y Shaoran.

Apenas el vehículo se detuvo en el frontis del hospital, Ash bajó rápidamente de este, entrando corriendo hasta la recepción.

—¡¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Misty Waterflower?! —preguntó rápidamente Ash, muy agitado.

—Un momento por favor —le pidió la recepcionista, comenzando a revisar el itinerario de pacientes—. Misty Waterflower, llegó en un estado muy grave, es encuentra en una intervención.

—¡¿Dónde es?!

—Cuarto piso, puede esperar arriba si lo desea.

—Gracias —y sin perder ni tiempo ni ritmo, corrió escaleras arriba.

Mientras tanto, los demás veían a Ash con mucha rabia y angustia.

—Pobre, debe estar sufriendo mucho —comentó muy angustiado Shaoran.

—Misty fue la primera amiga que tuvo en su viaje —dijo Gary muy triste—, ella le ha salvado la vida más de una vez.

—Vamos a acompañarlo —dijo Sakura, quién era la más afectada del grupo.

Los tres jóvenes al llegar al cuarto piso, observaron a Ash sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, con la mirada baja, ocultando su rostro con su gorra, llorando con mucha rabia interna; se veía que había entrado en un estado depresivo.

—Jamás había visto a Ash así, debe estar sufriendo mucho —comenzó a decirse Gary muy triste, mientras se le acercaba a su viejo amigo para animarlo— ¡Vamos Ash, Misty es una chica muy fuerte, sobrevivirá, siempre lo hace!

—Ya no puede… —dijo cortante Ash, completamente inexpresivo.

—¿Por qué dices algo así? —le preguntó Shaoran, también intentando levantar el ánimo de Ash.

—El doctor a cargo de la operación de Misty salió de la sala de operaciones cuando llegué, me dijo que había perdido mucha sangre, y en medio de la operación, sufrió un paro cardiaco…, intentaron reanimarla…, pero fue inútil… —mientras decía cada palabra, se sentía su voz quebrarse más, dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡No puede ser, es imposible! —exclamó Sakura paralizada, acompañando a Ash en el llanto.

—Sí, esto se acabó —el joven de Pallet Town tomó su gorra, y con fuerza la lanzó contra el suelo—. Me da lo mismo lo que suceda…, que se pudra todo…

Los tres jóvenes no sabían que decirle a Ash, Misty había muerto ¿Qué se podía decir en un momento así?

—Si quieres nos retiramos —dijo Shaoran en el mismo estado de tristeza—, querrás estar solo por un momento.

—No… por favor… quédense…

Tanto Gary, Sakura como Shaoran, acompañaron a Ash, hasta que el joven se quedó dormido profundamente después de un par de horas. La noche había caído, eran la 10 de la noche, por lo que decidieron partir de vuelta a la casa de campo.

La situación no daba para mucha explicación, la partida de Misty también significaba la muerte de Aqua ¿Acaso sería esta la tónica futura? Al único que no le importaba nada del mundo, era Ash, por quién Misty se había sacrificado.

¿Qué es lo que sucederá a partir de ahora? ¿Este sería el final de su aventura y de la misión? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

Esta historia continuará…


	25. Lo que comienza en el futuro, termina e

**Capítulo 25: "Lo que comienza en el futuro, termina en el pasado; el secreto de los chamanes"**

Sakura, Shaoran y Gary habían llegado del hospital con Ash dormido, estaba muy agotado, había pasado por muchas emociones juntas; realmente el día había agotado, tanto física como mentalmente a todos, más cuando apenas llegaron a la casa de campo, informando sobre la muerte de Misty. Realmente había sido el peor día de toda su vida, más para Duplica, que, por causa de su descuido, la fallecida líder de gimnasio tuvo que sacrificarse para salvar al joven que tanto amaba. Sus amigas estaban en similar condición, también se sentían muy culpables ¿Habría pasado todo esto, si no hubiesen desobedecido las instrucciones de Satoshi y Sakura? ¿Tal vez hicieron todo eso para protegerlos a todos? Por su locura, habían terminado de la peor forma pensable, o al menos eso pensaban. Como bien dice el dicho, para arrepentirse hay mucho tiempo, y sabían que lamentarse por hacer tremenda estupidez, no repararía nada, Misty ya estaba muerta.

Ya eran las 11:30 de la noche, y el cansancio estaba ganando en el cuerpo de todos, no tenían más opción que partir a dormir, mañana sería otro día.

Ash ya se encontraba en su cama profundamente dormido, acompañado por Inuyasha quien lo había llevado, Gary, Sakura y Shaoran.

—Hoy pasó por mucho sufrimiento —decía con rabia Gary, soltando lágrimas—. Y pensar que lo último que le dijo Misty con sus palabras, fue que no sabía cocinar.

—Ash dijo algo sobre que ya no quedaba nada más que hacer, ya le daba lo mismo que ocurriese —comenzó a preguntar Li muy angustiado—, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

—No lo sé, y tampoco creo que sea momento de pensar en eso ahora —decía muy serio Gary—, habrá mucho tiempo para hablar de eso —miró a Ash, y dijo—. Nosotros también tenemos que descansar, mañana tenemos que dar la noticia a los Pokémon de Misty y hablar con Sakura para volver a Sinnoh.

—Además tendremos que ir por Misty… —decía Inuyasha muy desanimado— Mañana será un día muy largo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Gary furioso, dando un puñetazo en la muralla— ¡Esto no debía terminar así! —se paró derecho, miró al cielo, y dijo—. Ya vámonos.

Después de terminar de lamentarse, Gary, Inuyasha y Shaoran se retiraron del cuarto, no así Sakura, quién no despegaba la mirada del entrenador.

—Sakura… —intentó hablar Shaoran.

—Yo me quedaré aquí —dijo muy decidida Sakura, sin despegar la mirada de Ash.

—Sakura, Ash necesita descansar —le pidió Li, posando su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo—, y tú también lo necesitas.

—Todo esto es mí responsabilidad…, si hubiese cuidado de las cartas…, Misty no estaría… —la pequeña Sakura no aguantó más la presión de cargar con la muerte de la peli naranja, por lo que quebró en un sufrido llanto.

—Sakura… —Shaoran no dijo más, quitó su mano de su hombro, y le dijo— Está bien, sólo trata de ir temprano a dormir… Buenas noches —y cerró la puerta.

—Te lo suplico Ash, discúlpame por todo —decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con la voz quebradiza —. No…, lo que ocurrió, no merece perdón de nadie… —la peli castaña levantó las frazadas, y se acostó al lado del joven, quedándose mirándolo—. Todo es culpa mía, estás sufriendo por mi culpa… Ash…, estoy a tu disposición para lo que sea, quiero que esa sea mi penitencia…

Ya era cerca de la medianoche, todos dormían, pero el próximo amanecer sería muy distinto, ya que faltaría, la que, para ellos, era la líder del grupo, la joven de carácter fuerte, pero de tierno corazón, la líder de gimnasio de Cerulean City.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, y aún había gente que dormía dentro de la residencia. El primero en despertar fue Ash, quien realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de continuar durmiendo, realmente no tenía ánimos ni de continuar, con el sólo hecho de que hoy tenían que ir a buscar el cuerpo de Misty, lo destrozaba por completo.

Al despertar, lo primero que vio a su lado, fue a Pikachu, quién dormía tranquilamente, y luego miró a su alrededor.

—Al parecer volvimos a la casa de Tomoyo —pensó muy desanimado—. Tampoco quería despertar en esa maldita casa de campo… creo que después de todo lo que pasó, lo mejor será ir por Misty y volver a Kanto…, espero que sus hermanas tomen la noticia con fortaleza —en eso, nota que su fiel amigo comenzó a estirarse, indicando que estaba despertando de su letargo—. Hola Pikachu.

Curiosamente, el Pokémon lo saludó muy feliz.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —le preguntó completamente perplejo, muy desconcertado, cosa que el pequeño roedor notó muy confundido— ¡Ayer Misty sufrió un ataque de las cartas, tratamos de hacer lo que pudimos, pero fue inútil, ella ya no está con nosotros, ella murió, y tú muy feliz! —lloraba Ash desconsolado ¿En verdad había tanta indiferencia en su amiguito?

Muy preocupado, Pikachu tocó la frente de Ash, creyendo que aún seguía enfermo… A lo mejor la fiebre lo tenía afectado aún, pensaba.

—¡Es en serio Pikachu, esto no es broma! —con mucha furia, Ash quiso tomar a su Pokémon, cosa que asustó mucho al aludido, saltando rápidamente a un lado.

Ahora Pikachu, muy molestó por actitud de su entrenador, comenzó a gruñirle, atacándolo con un impactrueno, y muy confundido con el despertar, prefirió seguir durmiendo.

—¿Qué te pasa…? —preguntó Ash impactado por la actitud de su Pokémon— ¡Misty está muerta, y tú con esa actitud, nunca lo pensé de ti, te odio! —prefirió levantarse antas que le llegase las ganas de matar a su Pokémon, tomó su ropa, y entró al baño, muy triste— ¡Yo si te quise Misty, yo fui el tonto por no actuar rápido! —pensaba con mucha rabia el joven.

Terminó de vestirse, y salió de su cuarto. Ash sentía mucha rabia por demostrarle una vez más su inutilidad a Misty, no podía ser que ella tuviese que sacrificar su vida por un imbécil como él.

—Perdóname Misty por ser un inútil insensible y nunca decirte que te amo —el joven tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas nuevamente—. Daría mi vida por escucharte decir buenos días, mi querida Misty.

—Buenos días, Ash —escuchó Ash una voz familiar.

—Genial…, estoy alucinando… Ja… —dijo irónico Ash, mientras levantaba la vista, viendo a la persona que lo había saludado, sin lograr distinguirla por su borrosa visión—. No puede ser, tan mal estoy, estoy alucinando… —el joven, creyendo que estaba entrando en un estado de locura grave, prefirió refregar sus ojos, y mirar al suelo.

—¿Alucinando? —preguntó de nuevo la voz femenina— ¿A quién ves, Ash?

—A ti, Misty… —muy impresionado, y con algo de miedo, levantó de golpe la mirada, y ahí la vio, a Misty, mirándolo muy curiosa— ¡No… no puede ser…, me estoy volviendo loco! —gritó Ash fuera de sí, queriendo salir arrancando de ese lugar, pero la chica que parecía ser Misty, lo agarró de un brazo, deteniéndolo muy molesta.

—¡¿Oye, esas son tus formas de dar los buenos días?! —a Ash la voz le pareció demasiado real, hasta en el enojo.

—¡No… no puede ser…! —decía Ash completamente confundido, si quiera sabía si era un sueño, o estaba viendo un fantasma— ¡ ¿Misty, eres tú?!

—¡Por supuesto que soy yo! —le exclamó muy furiosa ¿Misty? — ¡¿Quién creías que era, una de tus admiradoras?! —la vena marcada en su sien, también se veía muy real.

—… —Ash no respondió, estaba ido, perdido, confundido, y su cara estaba blanca.

—¿Qué te pasa Ash? —preguntó la joven muy preocupada— Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma.

—¡Es imposible que tú seas Misty! —exclamó muy angustiado Ash— ¡Ayer Duplica te disparó, te llevaron al hospital en estado grave, y falleciste! —ahora pasaba a mirar a la joven, muy intrigado, volviendo de a poco a la cordura, comenzando a mirar cada parte del cuerpo de la chica con calma.

—¿Ash…, estas bien? Me estás asustando… —preguntó ahora asustada la joven, mirando como Ash la examinaba, y se daba la confianza de tocarla.

—¿Acaso estaré soñando? Es muy real para ser un sueño —se preguntaba muy curioso el entrenador— ¿Recuerdas que pasó ayer?

—Veamos… —la joven comenzó a responder, mientras aún la seguía tocando— Ayer nos perdimos en el laberinto, llego Li, y Sakura sello diez cartas, bueno, y también llegamos a esta dimensión… —pero detuvo su habla al ver como Ash estaba tocando su trasero— ¡Ash…, ¿qué estás haciendo…?! —preguntó muy sonrojada, un poco molesta.

—¡Es verdad, el disparo! —exclamó Ash muy perspicaz.

—¿Qué disparo? —preguntó la joven muy curiosa, viendo cómo Ash se paraba frente a ella… Tocando su pecho izquierdo…— ¡Aléjate, pervertido! —exclamó furiosa la joven, golpeando con mucha fuerza la cabeza de Ash, quedando sin sentido— ¡¿Quién te enseñó esas mañas?!

—¡Auch…, eso dolió! —dijo muy molestó Ash, sobándose la cabeza, notando que le dolía… No era un sueño… El joven se levantó, y llorando casi desesperado, abrazó a Misty con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Misty, quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre! —gritó desesperado.

—¡¿Ash, estás seguro que te sientes bien?! —se preguntaba aún más asustada Misty, notando mucho miedo y protección en su muestra de afecto.

—¡En realidad, no lo sé! —dijo Ash sin salir de su confusión— ¡De lo único que estoy seguro, es que me alegra mucho que estés conmigo!

¿Misty realmente estaba viva? ¿Qué rayos pasó en realidad? ¿O todo fue un sueño demasiado real para Ash? Cualquier cosa era posible. En plena conversación de Ash y Misty, llegó Tomoyo, lo que a Ash le pareció muy curioso.

—Buenos días chicos —saludo curiosamente, al menos para Ash, muy feliz Tomoyo.

—Buenos días Tomoyo —respondieron los dos al unísono, pero con un Ash muy extrañado de la situación.

—Esto es muy raro —pensó el entrenador—, haré una prueba, tengo mucha curiosidad.

La expresión de seriedad de Ash llamó mucho la atención de Tomoyo.

—¿Pasa algo Ash? —preguntó muy intrigada Tomoyo.

—Dime Tomoyo —comenzó a preguntar muy serio Ash— ¿De casualidad tienes alguna casa de campo con una gran laguna?

—¡Si…! ¡¿Cómo supiste?! —preguntó muy sorprendida Tomoyo.

—¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? Esto es muy extraño —pensó muy serio Ash—. Espérenme un momento, tengo algunas dudas —y se fue corriendo al cuarto dónde estaban Inuyasha y Kagome, mientras exclamaba— ¡Y si, tomamos la casa de campo, los Pokémon de Misty son muy grandes y de agua!

—¿Qué le pasa? Se comporta muy raro —preguntó Tomoyo muy confundida.

—No lo sé —le respondió Misty igual de confundida—, ha estado así desde que se levantó, en verdad está muy extraño.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando realmente? Necesitaba respuestas, por lo que preguntó los hechos del día anterior a Inuyasha y Kagome, como precaución… Pero la respuesta que recibió, fue la misma de Misty. Al salir del cuarto, ni Tomoyo ni Misty estaban, por lo que, con mayor confianza, fue al cuarto de Sakura para preguntarle qué podría estar pasando.

De lo único que era consciente el entrenador, era que Misty estaba bien, estaba muy feliz, y con esos ánimos, fue recibido por Sakura.

—¡Buenos días Sakura! —saludó Ash muy feliz, recibiendo una fuerte bofetada de parte de Sakura.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz y dar los buenos días, después de lo que pasó anoche?! —le increpó furiosa Sakura, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¡¿Qué pasó anoche?! —preguntó Ash, sin entender que pasaba.

—¡Anoche fuimos al hospital para ver a Misty, ella murió, y tú muy feliz por la vida! —por cada palabra que decía la peli castaña, más ánimos tenía de matar al joven.

—¡¿De verdad ocurrió?! —preguntó Ash muy confundido.

¿La muerte de Misty había sido real? Ash ya no sabía en qué creer, estaba un poco mareado. De pronto, apareció Shaoran, muy preocupado por los gritos que habían.

—¿Qué les sucede a los dos? — preguntó Shaoran muy preocupado.

—¡Ash, eres de lo peor, te odio! —exclamó destrozada Sakura.

—¡¿Qué Misty está muerta?! —exclamó Shaoran muy impactado.

—¡¿Tú también Shaoran?! —decía aún más destrozada Sakura— ¡Tú nos acompañaste anoche al hospital!

Los gritos que tenía Sakura, hizo que todos salieran de sus cuartos para ver qué sucedía, encontrándose a un Shaoran que no tenía idea de que hablaban, un Ash que no sabía que era un sueño y que era realidad, y una Sakura que quería matar a los dos jóvenes.

—¡Sakura, anoche vinimos todos a la casa de Daidouji a descansar después de los problemas que tuvieron en el laberinto! —exclamó Shaoran muy confundido.

—¡Esperen un momento! —gritó Ash rápidamente, a sabiendas que, si seguían así, terminarían destruyendo al grupo— No puede ser que unos recuerden una cosa, y otros recuerden otra —dio la vuelta, y vio como todos los miraban muy preocupados— ¡¿Alguien de ustedes sabe qué pasó ayer?!

—Ash, ayer llegamos aquí, nos perdimos en el laberinto y llegamos a la casa de Tomoyo —dijo May muy extrañada, mientras los demás asentía.

—Es lo mismo que me dijo Kagome —dijo muy pensante Ash.

—¿Ash, puedo hablar en privado contigo? —le pidió Sakura muy seria.

—¿Encontraste una respuesta a lo que pasa? —preguntó Ash muy serio.

—Lo siento, pero necesito decirte todo en privado —comentó Sakura muy misteriosa, mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto—, no me quiero equivocar, por lo que prefiero que nadie escuché.

—De acuerdo —le asintió Ash, aceptando las condiciones aun molesto, pero muy preocupado.

¿Qué habría sido lo que descubrió Sakura? La situación realmente parecía muy grave para la joven.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sakura? —le preguntó Ash algo impaciente.

—Ash, el hecho que recuerdes el día de campo y la muerte de Misty, significa que tus recuerdos están intactos —le explicó muy seria Sakura.

—¡¿En verdad pasó?! —exclamó muy sorprendido Ash.

—¡Habla más bajo! —le regañó algo molesta la peli castaña.

—De acuerdo, lo siento — se disculpó una en voz baja, sin salir aún de la impresión.

—Ash, por alguna razón tu no fuiste afectado por la carta del tiempo.

—¿Carta del tiempo? —preguntó muy extrañado Ash.

—Ash, escúchame con atención por favor —le pidió muy seria Sakura—, esta es una de las cartas más delicadas, ya que puede manejar el tiempo a su antojo.

—Si hablas de control del tiempo, creo que se quién nos puede ayudar —le comentó Ash muy preocupado.

—¡¿En verdad?! —preguntó muy sorprendida Sakura.

—¡Dialga, si me escuchas, por favor responde! —dijo mentalmente Ash.

—Te escucho, joven Ash —respondió al acto el controlador del tiempo.

—No sé si escuchaste nuestra conversación, por eso te llamaba.

—Así es —ya decía ambientalmente, escuchando también Sakura al Pokémon—, hay algo que está alterando el flujo del tiempo en su dimensión.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —exclamó algo asustada Sakura, mirando a todos lados.

—Él es Dialga, es el controlador del tiempo —le respondió Ash muy tranquilo.

—Se las intenciones de la joven Sakura, permíteme un momento antes de continuar —le pidió Dialga, al tiempo que en el ambiente se sintió un rugido tan estruendoso, que se sintió en todos lados, creando una especie de ambiente algo denso, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido—. Los demás escuchaban tras la puerta, si de verdad quieren hacer esto con cuidado, es mejor que los demás no se enteren de nada.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó Sakura muy extrañada, mientras abría la puerta, observando como todos estaban con la oreja pegada en la puerta, congelados por el acto de Dialga— Que amiguitos, Ash… —comentó mirando a los metiches de reojo.

—¡Jejejeje! Sólo están preocupados —los trató de defender algo nervioso—. De acuerdo Sakura, Dialga y yo somos todo oídos.

—De acuerdo —se expresó muy seria Sakura—. Todo lo que sucedió, el día de campo, la batalla que tuviste contra Misty, el incendio, absolutamente todo, pasó en realidad.

—Suena algo complicado, pero algo logro entender —dijo Ash muy confundido.

—No te pido que lo entiendas Ash, pero te tendré que pedir ayuda expresamente a ti, ya que fuiste el único en no ser afectado.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga? —preguntó Ash muy serio.

—Debemos buscar la carta del tiempo, y volverla a la normalidad antes de medianoche, mientras no lo hagamos, este día se repetirá por siempre.

—¡¿Por siempre?! —exclamó Ash muy incrédulo, y preocupado— ¡No lo puedo permitir, no dejaré que Misty vuelva a morir en mi presencia!

—Ya veo, como lo suponía —comenzó a decir Dialga muy serio—, se trataba de la carta del tiempo.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Sakura muy intrigada.

—Por supuesto —les comenzó a explicar Dialga—. En toda época y toda dimensión existen controladores del tiempo y el espacio, y en tu dimensión, joven Sakura, tú tienes la carta del tiempo y la carta de la nada; ambas fueron creadas por el mago Clown por nuestro petitorio.

—Recuerdo que Kero me dijo que con la carta de la nada, el mago Clown tuvo muchos problemas para controlarla, por lo que tuvo que sellarla —les explicó muy seria Sakura.

—Supongo que también tienes esa carta en tu poder, ¿verdad? —preguntó muy curioso Ash.

—Así es —le asintió algo triste Sakura—. No sabía que fueran tan importantes —dijo Sakura, desviando el tema de conversación.

—Joven Ash, joven Sakura, tengan mucho cuidado, si la situación tiene en riesgo la vida de un miembro del equipo, deben tener mucha cautela, lamentablemente no puedo ayudarlos en este instante.

—¿Sucede algo allá, Dialga? —preguntó muy extrañado Ash.

—Cuando recuperen todas las cartas, le contaremos a todos, no te preocupes por lo que sucede aquí, nosotros estamos a cargo.

—De acuerdo —dijo muy pensante el joven entrenador, realmente preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo en su dimensión.

—Ash… —comenzó a decir muy apenada Sakura—, por favor, discúlpame…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ash, sin entender mucho a que iba eso.

—Te gritoneé, te insulté, y te di una bofetada. No sé cómo no me di cuenta que todo fue producto de una carta —decía muy avergonzada la peli castaña, sin poder mirar a la cara a Ash.

—Gracias por tener a alguien como tú de amiga, Sakura —dijo Ash, desconcertando completamente a Sakura—. Creo que el impactrueno de Pikachu, el mazazo de Misty y tú bofetada también me los merecía —estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, y dijo con mucho ánimo— ¡Ahora puedo pensar con calma!

—¡Ash…! —Sakura levantó la mirada, y vio a Ash sonriéndole, y muy sonrojada, se le lanzó a abrazarlo— ¡Ash…, te quiero mucho! ¡Haré todo lo que me pidas!

—De acuerdo Sakura —dijo Ash muy serio—. Primero que todo, intentemos que el día de hoy fluya como sabemos, tenemos que intentar que Misty no vuelva a caer en manos de esa maldita carta.

—Espero que tengan éxito, manténganse unidos los dos, y sigan su instinto, si nos necesitan, estaremos aquí —terminó Dialga para cortar la comunicación, y hacer que el tiempo volviera a fluir en la dimensión.

—¿Qué habrá querido decir Dialga con esas palabras? —se preguntaba Sakura muy curiosa.

—Seguramente, como los dos somos los únicos que recordamos todo, debemos trabajar juntos —dijo Ash con mucho entusiasmo… de nuevo.

—¡Es verdad, seguramente es eso! —respondió con igual de entusiasmo Sakura, separándose del joven.

—Ahora tenemos que salir, tu sígueles la corriente, haremos cómo que no pasó nada —le dijo de nuevo muy serio Ash.

—¡Si…! —exclamó muy cuadrada Sakura, como si le estuviesen dando una orden.

Ash y Sakura se encontraban en una situación muy extraña, por causa de la carta del tiempo, estaban volviendo a repetir el día, que al menos ellos, recordaban. No podían contar con los demás, ya que, los demás sólo tenían recuerdos del día anterior al que ya habían vivido, o sea, los momentos en que habían llegado a la dimensión, el laberinto y la estadía en la casa de Tomoyo. Cómo lo había dicho Sakura, no tenía mucho caso intentar entender que sucedía, lo importante, era volver a la normalidad la carta del tiempo.

Para curiosidad de los demás, Ash y Sakura habían salido del cuarto como si fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo, considerando que no habían estado más de 10 segundos adentro.

—¿Tan rápido hicieron las paces? —preguntó Shaoran muy extrañado.

—¡Jejejeje! Con el impactrueno de Pikachu, el mazazo de Misty y la bofetada que le di, tuvo suficiente castigo —comentó Sakura muy nerviosa.

—Sakura me dijo que había tenido un mal sueño, y por eso se desquitó conmigo —agregó Ash muy nervioso.

Realmente nadie entendía que pasaba, de por si esos dos estaban como uña y mugre ¿Realmente había pasado algo que ellos no se enteraron?

—¡Voy por Pikachu, los espero abajo! —exclamó Ash, mientras corría muy apurado a su cuarto.

—¡Qué te vaya bien! —le exclamó Sakura.

—¿Qué te vaya bien? —preguntaron todos al unísono, muy extrañados.

—¿Sakura, sucedió algo? —le preguntó Shaoran muy confundido.

—Lo siento Shaoran, pero a su tiempo les diré todo —respondió muy alegre Sakura.

Después de, muy rápido hacer las paces con Pikachu, Ash bajó con los demás para la primera comida el día, y comenzar a repetir todas las acciones del día anterior; por decirlo de alguna forma, desde el viaje hasta la casa de campo, la batalla contra Misty, quién nuevamente había salido victoriosa, la evolución de Bayleef en Meganium, el movimiento de la carta de la voz y del dulzor, el extraño incendio casi escondido, el ataque de la carta del rayo, salvo un pequeño detalle a la hora de internarse al bosque para revisar el causante del incendio.

—¡Tomoyo, tengo que pedirte un favor! —le pidió Ash muy serio.

—¿Qué sucede Ash? —preguntó muy extrañada la joven.

—No dejes que Duplica toque nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Entendido?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó muy confundida Tomoyo.

—¡Por favor, solo hazlo, es por el bien del equipo! —le exclamó algo nervioso.

—¿Recuerdas la carta del tiempo? —le intentó recordar Sakura muy preocupada.

—Sí, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver.

—Sólo hazlo —le volvió a pedir muy serio— ¡May, trae los Pokémon de agua en caso que comience un incendio por los rayos, no te preocupes, Squirtle se encargará de todo!

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó May partiendo al segundo.

—¡Te acompaño! —le exclamó Dawn mientras la seguía.

El hecho que Misty y Pikachu lo hayan seguido tampoco había cambiado, la caída del árbol, el salvamento de Inuyasha y la preocupación de Kagome y Sakura, quién en esta ocasión, estaba más concentrada y sería. Al momento de llegar al frontis de la casa de campo, se oyó el disparo que tanto esperaban Ash y Sakura.

—¡Por fin, llegó el momento! —pensó Ash muy serio, pero algo cambió en los hechos, fue Misty quién corrió primero al interior de la casa— ¡Misty, no entres! —exclamó muy asustado Ash, pero la joven ya estaba dentro— ¡Maldición!

—¡Ash, nuestro deber es proteger a Misty! —les exclamó rápidamente Sakura— ¡Entremos!

Al momento que Ash y Sakura entraron a la casa, vieron como Duplica tenía el arma de fuego en sus manos. Ash actuando de inmediato, se interpuso frente a Misty, protegiéndola.

—¡Misty, te lo suplico, ocurra lo que ocurra, por favor, no hagas nada! —le pidió con miedo a la peli naranja.

—… —la joven no entendía que quería hacer Ash, ni que pasaba, por lo que sólo asintió.

Pero en esta ocasión, sucedió algo muy distinto.

—Te eliminaré, guardiana del elegido, la que protege al más cercano a Ho-oh —y moviéndose a una gran velocidad, extrañamente, llegó frente a Ash, y golpeó con la culata de la pistola en la sien del joven, lanzándolo lejos de Misty, a quien tiró al suelo, apuntando a su cabeza.

—¡Cola de acero…! —dijo Ash casi sin conocimiento, entendiendo su Pokémon lo que quería hacer— ¡No… toques… a Mis… ty…!

Lo último que escuchó Ash antes de perder el conocimiento, fue un disparo.

Ash despertaba de su inconsciencia, al abrir los ojos, notó que aún estaba en la casa de campo, la luz del cuarto donde estaba acostado estaba encendida, dando a entender que aún no terminaba el día por segunda vez, miró a un costado de la cama, y ahí estaba Sakura, nuevamente llorando desconsoladamente. No necesitó pensar mucho en lo que pasaba, su plan para salvar a Misty había fracasado.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó furioso Ash, golpeando la muralla con su mano derecha desnuda.

—¡Ash…! —comenzó a decir muy avergonzada Sakura— ¡Por favor, perdóname, no fui capaz de hacer nada, quedé paralizada cuando Duplica quiso dispararte!

—¡¿Dispararme?! —algo exaltado, exclamó Ash.

—La cola de acero que le ordenaste a Pikachu falló, por lo que Ed e Inuyasha tuvieron que detenerla antes que a ti también te disparara —decía muy angustiada.

—¿Y Misty? —preguntó Ash con mucha rabia guardada.

—Quedamos de acuerdo en no decirte cómo murió Misty. Yo no quise mirar, no quería tener esa imagen para el resto de mi vida —Sakura decía muy aterrada— ¡Por favor Ash, perdóname!

—No te preocupes —le dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa muy forzada, acariciando su cabello—, no me hubiese perdonado que sufrieras por mi culpa.

—¡Ash…! —Sakura levantó la mirada, y se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras lloraba.

—Mañana será la última oportunidad, esto no pasará una tercera vez Sakura ¡Te lo prometo!

* * *

...

* * *

El equipo de la entrenadora de Johto, Sakura, acababa de llegar a la dimensión donde debían realizar su misión.

Habían llegado a una ciudad algo grande, con mayor exactitud, a un callejón donde no transitaba nadie en ese momento.

—Muy bien, este es el lugar, chicos —comentó Sakura muy tranquila—. Pero primero, vamos a ver a una amiga.

—¿No crees que sería mejor buscar ese misterioso poder primero? —preguntó Tracey muy extrañado.

—Por lo mismo necesito ir a ver a mi amiga, Tracey —le comentó entre risas la peli morada—. Les explico, ese poder sólo algunos pueden controlarlo, y mi amiga tiene el poder de hacerlo, ya que conoce de esas cosas.

—Tu has estado mucho tiempo con Satoshi, así que creo que él también debería saber controlarlo —le intentó contradecir Tracey.

—Tracey, Sato no es un dios —le comentó entre risas las palabras del joven—. Una vez intentó entrenar para controlar esa energía, pero el pobre terminó apaleado… ojalá hubieras visto como quedo —de pronto, Sakura comenzó a reír descontroladamente— ¡Fue gracioso!

—Creo que juntarte tanto con Misty te afectó — le comentó muy nervioso Tracey.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le exclamó muy orgullosa Sakura— ¡Misty me enseñó cómo tratar a un hombre!

—¡Jejejeje! Ahora veo el porqué del cambio de Satoshi.

—Podría decirse que si —comentó Sakura muy sonrojada—. No perdamos el tiempo, tenemos que irnos —concluyó muy segura, mientras sacaba su pokégear, y comenzaba a revisarlo—. Veamos…

—¡¿Esa cosa funciona aquí también?! —exclamó Tracey muy sorprendido.

—Costó mucho trabajo, pero sí. Sato es todo un genio —comentó nuevamente muy orgullosa Sakura.

—¿Dónde tenemos que ir? —preguntó Alphonse muy curioso.

—Déjame revisar… —Sakura comenzó a revisar en su pokégear el mapa de la ciudad, buscando alguna ruta de llegada— Disculpen chicos, cuando la visitamos, caímos en el patio de su casa, pero en esta ocasión, preferí hacerlo en un lugar mucho más alejado —comentó muy seria, mientras seguía revisando el pokégear, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba—. Muy bien, si mi pokégear no falla, hay que ir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, si tomamos algún transporte, nos tardaremos algo de tiempo.

—Yo puedo ir volando, no tardaré mucho —comentó Goku algo nervioso—, no puedo usar la tele transportación…

—¡Excelente idea, eres un genio! —exclamó muy perspicaz Sakura, mientras tomaba una de sus pokébolas— Este es uno de mis Pokémon que más quiero ¡Sal, Slowbro! —dejando salir al Pokémon ermitaño.

—¿Por qué dices que es el Pokémon que más quieres? —preguntó muy intrigado Tracey.

—¡Mira sus ojos, como te dicen, mira lo bonito que soy! —exclamó Sakura muy embobada, abrazando al Pokémon, muy feliz.

Tanto Tracey, Goku como Alphonse miraron a los ojos del Pokémon muy curiosos, ganando un gran dolor de cabeza…

—Yo no veo nada —decía abrumado Tracey, llevándose la mano derecha a su frente—, y cuando me refiero a nada, es nada.

—¡Lo que pasa es que ustedes son muy crueles con esta hermosura! —les gritoneó muy sentida, mientras seguía abrazada al Pokémon—. Además —comenzó a decir muy sonrojada—, este Slowbro me lo regaló Sato.

—¡Ahora entiendo…! —le dijo Tracey con una mirada cómplice.

—¡Si no tocan a Slowbro ahora, los dejaré tirados aquí! —exclamó ya molesta Sakura, provocando que todo el grupo tocara al Pokémon, tele transportándose al instante, llegando muy cerca de su destino, según Sakura— Está área la conozco, síganme.

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras, llegaron hasta el frontis de una casona antigua, dónde Sakura llamó a la puerta.

—¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! —llamó Sakura tocando a la puerta.

—Hola… —salió un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, polera color crema y pantalones verdes, algo somnoliento, sin mirar a los contertulios, saludando por inercia— ¿A quién buscan?

—Hola Yoh —saludo Sakura muy feliz.

—¡Sakura…! —exclamó muy sorprendido el joven— ¡¿Cómo te ha ido?!

—¡Muy bien! ¿Está Anna?

—Tuvo unos pendientes que atender y no vuelve hasta mañana —le respondió sin jamás quitar su sonrisa de su rostro—. Si quieren, pueden quedarse hasta que regrese.

—Muchas gracias, aceptamos tu invitación —agradeció Sakura a nombre de todos.

—¿Y quiénes son tus amigos? —preguntó muy curiosos Yoh, pasando a la presentación de cada uno.

—Son mis guardaespaldas, me acompañaron para venir a buscarte —dijo con mucho orgullo Sakura—, pero conociendo a Anna, la esperaré, ni por ser yo, te perdonará salir sin su permiso.

—¡Jejejeje! Sí, me mataría —dijo Yoh con una risa llena de miedo.

La casa a cargo de Yoh y Anna pese a ser algo vieja, se veía muy bien mantenida internamente, y no podía ser menos, ya que también era una hostería. Después de caminar por un largo pasillo, llegaron a lo que parecía una sala informal, dónde se encontraban descansando un pequeño niño, y lo que parecía el espíritu de un samurái.

—¡Hola Manta, Amidamaru! —saludó Sakura.

—¡Hola Sakura! —saludó Manta muy alegre por ver a la joven— ¡¿Qué haces por aquí?!

—Buenos días, joven Sakura —saludó cortésmente Amidamaru—, ¿a qué se debe su visita?

—Vine a buscar a Yoh, por fin necesitamos su ayuda —respondió Sakura muy tranquila.

—¿Y quiénes son tus amigos? —preguntó el joven peli castaño.

—Son mis guardaespaldas, y quisieron acompañarme —volvió a decir Sakura con mucho orgullo.

—No era necesario, Sakura —dijo muy tranquilo Yoh—, lo que más hay aquí, es tranquilidad.

—Al menos aquí, Yoh —le respondió muy seria Sakura—, pero estamos en plena batalla contra los soldados de la luz —de pronto, volvió a sonreír— ¡Pero en vista que este lugar sigue igual de aburrido, iré a las aguas termales! —tomó su bolso, y comenzó a retirarse— ¡No te preocupes Yoh, conozco el camino!

—¿Ustedes saben exactamente que está sucediendo? —preguntó Yoh al grupo.

—Supongo que saben por qué estamos aquí —respondió a modo de duda Tracey.

—No con exactitud —respondió Manta—. Hace un mes, Satoshi y Sakura llegaron al patio de esta casa, nos conocimos, y bueno, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero nada más.

—Primero que nada, disculpen su extraña forma de presentarnos… —dijo algo nervioso Tracey.

Sakura estaba muy tranquila, llegando al área de las aguas termales, entrando al cambiador y saliendo con una toalla que cubría su cuerpo, y otra para proteger su cabello. Se notaba que, con diferencia a como había comenzado la misión, ahora estaba muy relajada; de hecho, apenas se quitó la toalla que cubría todo su cuerpo, se sumergió a las aguas, relajándose completamente.

—Hace mucho que no me baño en aguas termales, dicen que son muy buenas para la piel —pensó en voz alta, muy relajada, recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el borde de la piscina.

De pronto, se escuchó un extraño ruido entre los arbustos.

—¡No puede ser… otra vez…! —bufó Sakura muy molesta, suspirando.

Tomó uno de los baldes que tenía a mano, y con mucha fuerza, lo lanzó contra los matorrales, de dónde, muy asustado, salió un pequeño zorro.

—¡Qué lindo! —exclamó muy emocionada la peli morada— ¡Ven aquí!

—Si yo fuera tú, lo alejaría de inmediato —dijo una voz femenina muy seria, haciendo que Sakura la mirara muy extrañada. La joven de cabello rubio, pañoleta roja y traje negro, miró con una mirada fría y asesina al pequeño zorro—. Ese zorro cree que es muy astuto.

—¡Anna! —exclamó Sakura muy feliz— ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

—Yo muy bien, pero ese zorro —decía sin quitarle la mirada al aludido—, si no se va ahora, lo lamentará.

El tono con que dijo Anna su amenaza fue tal, que el pequeño zorro arrancó casi llorando del miedo.

—Ese zorro es el espíritu de un tipo que gustaba mirar a las chicas bonitas mientras se bañaban, una vez lo pillaron y bueno, ya sabes el resto —le explicó Anna, relajándose algo su expresión.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sakura furiosa, muy avergonzada— ¡Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, te mato sobre muerto! —después de tan molesto impasse, volvió su atención a Anna— Yoh dijo que volverías mañana. ¿Qué paso?

—En realidad me había ido hoy, sólo volví porque olvidé algo —le explicó mostrándole una sonrisa a la joven.

—Ya veo —dijo Sakura de nuevo muy relajada— ¿Por qué no te bañas también? Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre?

—Sobre Yoh, vine a buscarlo, ya sabes para que —le comentó entre una sonrisa cómplice—. Ya comenzó todo.

—Iré a preparar a Yoh, tiene mucho que llevar —le comentó muy seria— ¿Dónde está Satoshi? No lo he visto.

—No vino, decidimos dividirnos, a él le toco el trabajo más complejo —comentó mientras se volvía a acomodar.

—Ya veo, mientras tu descansas aquí, él está trabajando —le dijo Anna en lo que parecía tono de regaño.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —preguntó Sakura muy curiosa, levantando su mirada a la vista de la rubia.

—Bien hecho, para eso están los hombres, para complacer a las mujeres —dijo Anna muy orgullosa.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo la peli morada mientras volvía a acomodarse.

—Te dejo sola Sakura, luego me das los detalles —decía Anna mientras se retiraba—. Y recuerda, por ser conocida, no quiere decir que el baño será gratis.

—¡Si, lo sé! —le dijo Sakura, comenzando a cerrar los ojos— No te preocupes, ahora sólo quiero relajarme…

Anna pensaba muy preocupada en la situación, mientras recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron, y toda la información que Satoshi y Sakura le habían confiado.

—Veo que aquel espíritu comenzó a moverse —pensaba muy seria y preocupada Anna—. Me preocupa mucho que descubran la verdad de golpe, puede ser un gran shock para los demás… Espero que Sakura y Satoshi sepan lo que están haciendo, y no se vayan a arrepentir después.

Mientras tanto, Tracey terminaba de contarle a Yoh, Manta y Amidamaru, todos los sucesos que habían pasado, desde la fiesta, post liga Valle del Lirio, que le hicieron a Ash, hasta el por qué se encontraban ahí.

—¡Increíble! —dijo Yoh muy sorprendido— ¡Sí que han tenido mucho que hacer! —el joven se levantó, y dijo muy serio— Llegó la hora que nosotros también actuemos.

—¿A dónde piensas ir? —preguntó una voz muy intimidante.

—¡Jejejeje! Hola Anna… —saludo algo asustado el joven Yoh, volteando la mirada con algo de temor— ¡¿Qué pasó que volviste tan pronto?!

—Solo vine por algo que olvidé —le dijo muy molesta—, y veo que mientras tanto, pensabas irte sin mi permiso.

—¡Hola…! —saludo algo nervioso Tracey— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Ella es Anna —respondió rápido Yoh.

—Y la prometida de Yoh —agregó con mucha seriedad.

—Entonces tú debes ser la amiga de Sakura, ¿verdad? —preguntó con demasiada confianza el observador Pokémon.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —preguntó molesta, más por el exceso de confianza del desconocido.

—¡Jejejeje! No… ninguno… —Tracey finiquitó con algo de temor.

—Yoh, prepara las cosas, nos vamos —le ordenó Anna, mientras comenzaba a buscar algunas cosas en el cuarto principal.

—Si… Claro… —dijo Yoh algo desconcertado.

—Anna, te tengo una pregunta que me ha estado molestando desde que llegamos —comenzó a preguntar Tracey muy preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Verás, Sakura nos dijo que tú podías controlar ese gran poder…

—El que controla los grandes espíritus, es Yoh —respondió rápidamente Anna, primero indicando a Yoh—, él gano hace no mucho el torneo de chamanes, y bueno —y ahora se indicaba a ella—, yo controlo a Yoh, así que se podría decir que sí.

—¡Jejejeje! Si tú lo dices… —comentó muy nervioso Tracey— Aun así, aquí hay algo raro.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Manta muy intrigado.

—Nos dijeron que esta sería la misión más difícil, pero desde el momento que llegamos, no nos hemos enfrentado a nadie, al contrario, estamos muy tranquilos y relajados —cuestionó muy preocupado Tracey—, ¿es que realmente algo anda mal, o sólo nos dijeron eso para asustarnos?

Y como lo decía Tracey, todo era muy extraño y fácil; lo que ellos no sabían, es que, en un lugar lejano, una joven de cabello azul largo y de traje celeste algo desgastado, lo que la hacía ver muy seductora, se encontraba mirando por un espejo lo que sucedía con nuestros amigos; al parecer, esperando cualquier movimiento.

—¡Ay…, no vino Sato! —comenzó a alegar haciendo berrinche— ¡No importa lo que haya hecho, es muy guapo, lo amo! —declaró embobada.

Mientras en otro espejo, veía a Sakura en el baño termal.

—¡Pero primero, aprovecharé de deshacerme de ti, Sakura, así Sato será sólo mío y de nadie más! —exclamó con mucho rencor— ¡Si…! —y volvió a exclamar muy alegre, dando un pequeño salto— ¡Soldados!

De pronto, muchos seres oscuros se reunieron a lado de la pelíazul; claramente se trataba de los soldados de la luz.

—¡A esa niñita —decía indicando a Sakura—, tráiganmela con vida, y a ese otro grupo —ahora indicando a Tracey y los demás—, acaben con ellos, no dejen a ninguno vivo…! —pero en el reflejo notó la presencia de Yoh— Que chico tan guapo… —pensó para sí, sonrojada— ¡Ese chico guapo, tráiganlo con vida, y si se les ocurre lastimarle, aunque sea un pelo, lo lamentaran!

—¡Si, general Wind!

Por fin aparecía Wind, la guerrera elemental del aire, comenzando sus primeros movimientos contra nuestros amigos. Al parecer, la joven era pretenciosa, ya que después de dar su orden, comenzó su sesión de pedicura y manicura, comenzando a arreglarse para verse muy bonita, y a arreglar su hermoso cabello azul; todo parecía indicar, que aquella sesión de belleza, lo hacía para conocer a Yoh.

La forma con la que se expresó Wind hacia Satoshi y Sakura, significaba que conocía a aquellos jóvenes desde hace mucho, y parecían ser que eran sus amigos. ¿De verdad Satoshi y Sakura trabajaron, o trabajan para los soldados de la luz? El odio de Wind hacia Sakura, era irracional, ¿Qué habría pasado?

* * *

...

* * *

Ya resultaba odioso, era penoso lo que sucedía, pero de nuevo eran las 7 de la mañana, y de nuevo Ash era el primero en despertar en la residencia Daidouji, de nuevo al primero que vio fue a Pikachu, agarró su ropa, se metió al baño, se lavó, vistió, y todo al son de cientos de maldiciones que decía en voz alta. Realmente ya no aguantaba más, si no fuese por Sakura, quién era la única que podía compartir su rabia, seguro se habría vuelto loco.

Está vez, el instinto de Ash le decía que cambiara las cosas, por lo que, en lugar de salir y encontrarse con Misty, decidió rápidamente, ir al cuarto de Sakura.

—Es Ash —se decía Misty muy sonriente—, iré a saludarlo.

Curiosamente para la peli naranja, Ash fue directo al cuarto de Sakura; lo veía muy serio, y su cara, lejos de verse descansada, se notaba cansada y angustiada.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ash? —se preguntaba Misty muy preocupada— Definitivamente algo pasó en el laberinto.

La joven estaba celosa, sentía que Sakura le estaba quitando a Ash, pero en realidad, no se imaginaba que clase de conspiración tenían los dos jóvenes, y cómo le afectaba directamente a ella.

—¡Sakura, soy Ash, ábreme! —le exclamó en voz baja, mientras tocaba la puerta.

Apenas Sakura abrió la puerta, Ash entró al cuarto.

—¡Tengo que saber qué pasa entre esos dos! —se dijo muy molesta Misty, yendo hasta la puerta, y escuchar todo lo que decían.

—¡Sakura, ya no aguantó más esta situación, tenemos que terminar esto ahora! —le exclamó Ash con mucha rabia.

—Todo parece indicar que el culpable de todo lo que sucede, está en la casa de campo, tenemos que ir a sellar esas cartas —le dijo Sakura muy seria.

—Sakura, gracias por el apoyo —le dijo Ash muy frustrado—, esto ya se ha vuelto desesperante, después que vi a Misty, y el por qué misteriosamente aparecimos acá, si no te hubiese pasado lo mismo, creo que hubiese caído en locura.

—No te preocupes Ash —le respondió muy feliz Sakura—, siempre estaré para ti para lo que sea, y si tengo que repetir este maldito día mil veces más, seguiré a tu lado.

—Ahora tenemos que evitar que Misty esté entre nosotros, tenemos que alejarla, mientras más lejos esté de nosotros, será mejor para ella.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo harás? —preguntó Sakura muy pensante.

Misty escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían. ¿Estaban planeando algo para deshacerse de ella? Todo parecía indicar que el objetivo de Ash y Sakura era hacer desaparecer a Misty a toda costa, o al menos esa fue la conclusión que sacó la peli naranja.

—¡¿Así que quieren deshacerse de mí esos tontos?! —comenzó a pensar Misty envuelta en furia— ¡Ya verán, me quedaré pegado a los dos hasta que me cansé, y eso será cuando me muera!

Y sin hacer ni el menor ruido, se fue del lugar, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mientras tanto, Ash y Sakura seguían intentando buscar una solución a su tortura.

—¡No podemos dejar que esté con nosotros, no aguantaría ver morir a Misty por tercera vez! —decía Ash muy desmoralizado.

—Aunque intentes detener o cambiar el destino, siempre terminara pasando lo mismo —dijo Sakura a modo de precaución.

—Sakura, el destino no es algo que ya esté escrito, todos los días, por cada decisión distinta que tomes, tu camino cambia —le recordó Ash muy calmado.

—Kero siempre me dice eso —le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Por lo mismo decidí hacer todo de forma que no sea igual a los otros días —dijo Ash, ahora muy decidido.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sakura, no muy convencida.

—Tal vez, si cambio los hechos pasantes, el final sea distinto —decía Ash con mucha seguridad, pero la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo—. Si es necesario, olvidaré todo lo que me liga a los demás.

—Ash —dijo tiernamente Sakura, acercándose al joven para abrazarlo—, soy la única que debe sacrificarse, yo soy la dueña de las cartas, y lo que hagan, son mi responsabilidad —Sakura también tenía mucho miedo, tampoco resistía más ver el final del día—. De hoy no pasamos.

Al final, Ash decidió tomar las riendas del asunto, partiendo curiosamente, por hablar con Duplica, acerca de la conversación que tuvieron… anoche… por decirlo de alguna forma; ambos quedando en buenos términos, con la idea de jamás perder su amistad, y él mismo proponiendo el descanso en la casa de campo de Tomoyo, que supo por medio de Sakura, para la idea. La batalla entre Ash y Misty, está vez la ganó Ash, con Bayleef evolucionando en Meganium, y un Charizard agarrado con las manos en la masa, siendo duramente regañado por su entrenador. Sakura volvió a la normalidad la carta dulce, de la voz y del trueno antes que actuarán, previniendo el incendio creado por el rayo, el error de la preparación de la comida de los Pokémon, y el robo de la voz de Misty.

Ya caía el crepúsculo, y todos estaban dentro de la casa de campo, y la idea de Ash y Sakura de alejar a Misty, jamás funcionó; al fin y al cabo, Misty siempre estuvo cinco pasos adelantada, y lo atolondrado que eran los dos, lo hizo imposible; la peli naranja estuvo pegada a los dos todo el día. Extrañamente, Misty nunca notó incomodidad de parte de los dos, por no dejar que estuviesen pegados, al contrario, sentía en los dos miedo y preocupación, se veían desesperados.

Pero como Sakura lo había dicho, hay cosas que son inevitables.

—¡Miren chicos! —exclamó con mucha curiosidad Duplica— ¡Es una pistola!

—¡Ten cuidado, podría estar cargada! —le advirtió Dawn algo asustada.

—¡De qué hablas, debe ser de utilería! —dijo Duplica muy confiada, mientras tomaba el arma, intentando presionar el gatillo, infructuosamente— ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

—No confío en ninguna arma —comentó Ed algo incómodo—, después que May quiso hacerme cuadritos, por el momento paso.

—¿No se supone que tienes formación militar? —le preguntó May muy extrañada— Un arma debería ser algo común para ti.

—¡Mi única arma es la alquimia! —dijo algo molestó Ed— ¡Además, ¿quién les dice si esa pistola pueda ser una carta?! ¡Tú tampoco caíste al acto en las influencias de la espada, May!

—¡Tranquilo Ed —le dijo muy feliz Duplica—, no pasará nada! —Duplica estiró su brazo, y en broma dijo— ¡Están arrestados por ser amigos de Ash!

—¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo con eso? —le preguntó May, mirándola de reojo.

—… —pero no recibió respuesta, salvo la vista pérdida de Duplica, quién miraba fríamente a Ed, May y Dawn.

—¡Maldición, lo suponía! —y al tiempo que Duplica comenzaba a presionar el gatillo, Ed agarró a May y Dawn, dejándose caer al suelo con las chicas, sólo sintiendo el sonido del disparo.

No sólo el disparo, sino también el grito de May y Dawn, provocó que todos, incluida Tomoyo, fueran hasta la sala principal para ver qué sucedía, encontrándose con Ed y las chicas tras el alquimista; mientras Duplica, poseída por el arma, buscaba a su blanco.

Estaban exactamente en la misma situación que los otros dos días, no había cambiado nada.

—¡Rayos, creí que podría cambiar las cosas, pero me equivoque! ¡Me confíe demasiado! —se dijo Ash con rabia, pero esta vez, estaba centrado en cualquier movimiento que fuese a hacer Duplica.

—¡Ash, por favor, ten mucho cuidado! —le pidió Sakura muy preocupada.

—No te preocupes, estoy atento a cualquier cosa —le respondió Ash muy serio.

La diferencia, fue que está vez, el ataque iba dirigido directo a Misty.

—Tu, portadora de Suicune, y protectora del elegido por Ho-oh… Muere… —dijo Duplica con voz plana.

—¡Esta vez, no lo permitiré! —exclamó Ash muy nervioso.

Antes que terminara de jalar el gatillo, Ash agarró a Misty, tirándose al suelo, y la envolvió con todo su cuerpo, protegiendo cualquier zona vital de la joven, recibiendo el disparo en su brazo izquierdo, rozándolo.

—¡Ash, ¿qué sucede?! —exclamó Misty muy asustada.

—¡Ed, agarra de los brazos a Duplica, Pikachu, usa cola de acero para quitarle el arma, rápido! —gritó desesperado Ash, sin separarse en ningún segundo la líder de gimnasio.

Ed actuó muy rápido, y antes que ejecutará un segundo disparó, la agarró por debajo de los hombros, haciendo que el disparo fuese al techo, y Pikachu al segundo, golpeara con su cola de acero el arma, mandándola lejos.

—¡Es mi turno! —exclamó Sakura, dejando ver su báculo mágico, el cual lo tenía escondido tras su espalda. ¿Por qué tendría su báculo en su verdadera forma? — ¡Regresa a la normalidad, carta!

Todos miraron sorprendidos lo sucedido, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿cómo Ash y Sakura sabían que eso pasaría? Pero para los aludidos, esto estaba muy lejos de acabar.

—¡Ahora, la carta del tiempo! —dijo muy seria Sakura, mientras cerraba sus ojos, concentrándose en buscar la presencia de la carta— ¡Te encontré! —dijo mientras, con mucha calma, comenzaba a caminar hasta cierto punto de la casa, siendo seguida por todos— Quédense en la sala, esto tengo que hacerlo sola, si notan su presencia, será inútil el esfuerzo de Ash —muy extrañados y curiosos, asintieron, obedeciendo a Sakura al pie de la letra.

Muy preocupada, Misty comenzó a atender a Ash; no era de gravedad su herida, pero era profunda y tenía bastante sangrado. Mientras, Ed con Pikachu estaban preocupados de Duplica, quién cayó desmayada después del trance.

—¡Eres un estúpido Ash Ketchum, pudiste morir! —le regañó fuertemente Misty, aún muy asustada.

—Lo sé —le respondió Ash, muy satisfecho de su esfuerzo—, pero por culpa de esa carta, moriste dos veces.

—¡No estoy para bromas, te estoy hablando en serio! —le dijo aún más furiosa Misty. Creía que le estaba tomando el pelo, y más después de todo lo que había escuchado en la mañana.

—¡¿En verdad crees que bromearía con algo así?! —ahora le exclamó Ash con mucha angustia y rabia.

—Disculpa Ash —dijo Misty muy arrepentida de sus palabras—. Ya no se en que creer, han ocurrido tantas cosas…, nunca creí que nuestras vidas hayan tenido un cambio tan drástico en cinco días, esto más parece una historia creada por un loco.

—Lo sé, te entiendo Misty —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa muy acogedora—. Lo mejor será olvidar todo lo que pasó hoy, mañana será otro día —comenzó a decir muy serio Ash—, si es que Sakura logra sellar la carta del tiempo.

—¿Carta del tiempo? —preguntó la peli naranja muy extrañada.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura volvió muy feliz, con una carta en sus manos.

—¡Chicos, miren lo que encontré! —celebró muy feliz Sakura, mientras mostraba en sus manos una carta.

—¿No me digas que es…? —preguntó Ash aún muy incrédulo.

—Así es — asintió la peli castaña —, de aquí nadie lo creerá, pero esta carta ha repetido dos veces el mismo día, es la carta del tiempo —nadie entendía de que hablaba Sakura.

—Ya veo — comenzó a decir Shaoran, quién era el más consciente del poder de las cartas—, por eso tenías el báculo de las cartas activado, sabías que todo esto pasaría.

—Así es —le asintió muy feliz—, ya no habrá nada de qué preocuparse, mañana viviremos un nuevo día.

—¡Si…! —celebró completamente aliviado Ash, levantando los brazos— ¡Auch! —y volviéndolos abajo, obligado por el dolor, agarrándose el brazo adolorido.

—¡Ash, ten cuidado! —le pidió Misty muy preocupada, atendiendo nuevamente su brazo herido.

—Ustedes dos deberían ir a descansar —les dijo Shaoran—. Lamentamos no haberles podido ayudar, ni haber pasado por todo lo que vivieron.

—No te preocupes Li —le dijo Ash muy afable—, es algo que preferimos guardarnos con Sakura, y realmente, preferimos olvidarlo —Ash bostezó, y dijo—. El sueño está ganando, vámonos a dormir —miró el reloj, el cual marcaba la 10 de la noche—. Al menos para ustedes el descanso terminó, tenemos que terminar de buscar las cartas.

—Es verdad —agregó Gary—, no podemos abusar de la hospitalidad de Tomoyo, tenemos que levantarnos temprano, hay mucho trabajo que hacer —también miró el reloj, y se despidió—. Buenas noches.

Por fin terminaba aquel horrible calvario de Ash y Sakura, aquel que, más parecía jugar con la fuerza de voluntad de los jóvenes. Ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, con excepción de Ash, quién se veía muy pensante, y Misty, quién lo miraba muy preocupada.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Ash? —preguntó muy preocupada Misty.

—Cuando Duplica estuvo poseída en una vez anterior, dijo algo acerca de ti —dijo muy pensante el joven entrenador.

—¿Y qué dijo? —preguntó muy intrigada.

—Dijo que tenía que eliminar el guardián del elegido —miró la herida producida por el impacto, y luego el pecho de Misty—. No entendí muy bien a que se refería, Sakura y yo creíamos que me iba a disparar, pero ocurrió otra cosa, te disparo a ti, y creo que fue por esos pequeños cambios en el tiempo.

—¿Eso ocurrió la primera o segunda vez que morí? —la intriga a la peli naranja la mataba. ¿Tantas cosas habían pasado?

—Eso no importa, y no quiero recordarlo —dijo Ash casi llorando, mientras ponía su mano derecha en medio del pecho de la joven, la que se sonrojó muchísimo—. Lo que importa ahora, es que estás conmigo y eso me alegra, no quiero que te alejes de mi de nuevo, ¿entendido?

—¿Tú dándome ordenes, Ash Ketchum? —le preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—Sí, y esa es mi primera orden —dijo muy orgulloso—, y ésta en mi segunda orden.

—¿Cuál sería? —preguntó la líder de gimnasio.

—Qué te vengas a vivir conmigo a Pallet Town, cuando termine todo esto —la joven Misty se sorprendió mucho, no pudo reaccionar, salvo para tomar la mano del joven, que aún seguía en su pecho—. He estado obsesionado con ser maestro Pokémon, y he olvidado por completo a los que me rodean; es cierto, he hecho muchos amigos, pero también los he abandonado, y a ti, te dejé ir después de la conferencia Plateada, cuando te secuestró Elix, y verte morir dos veces… —y era verdad, no se había dado cuenta, Ash sí había sacrificado toda su amistad por ella; su salud e integridad; había hecho mucho por ella, además, estaba enamorada de ese chico testarudo, su terco héroe.

—Ash… yo… —fue todo lo que pudo decir Misty, mientras miraba la mano del joven, muy melancólica— Pero… tus sueños… —Ash veía que Misty de nuevo quería sacrificar el cariño que sentía por él, por lo que cerró sus labios con su índice derecho.

—Olvida mis estúpidos sueños, no tienes que responder ahora, piénsalo con calma y por favor, no pienses con la cabeza, piensa con el corazón. No quiero verte sufrir nunca más, quiero protegerte hasta mi último aliento.

—Ash, gracias por ser por fin sincero conmigo —le dijo muy feliz—, siempre quise escuchar lo que dictaba tu corazón.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti —Ash volvió a bostezar, y dijo—. Vámonos a dormir, ya no me puedo.

—Sí, mañana será un día muy largo —dijo muy feliz Misty—, pero para ti fue mucho más largo.

—¡Jejejeje! Estoy acostumbrado a los días de 24 horas, no de 72 horas —dijo riendo muy nervioso.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que alguien escuchó toda la conversación; cada palabra que decían los dos, era más dolorosa ¿Quién fue él o la que escuchó la conversación?

—Ahora comprendo la conversación de la mañana de Ash y Sakura —pensaba muy arrepentida Misty—. ¿Qué habrán vivido que se veían tan serios y asustados durante todo el día? Creía que me querían alejar para estar los dos solos, pero sólo querían protegerme… Creo que Sakura debería estar con Ash, yo sólo le estorbaría. No voy a dejar que abandone sus sueños, por mucho que lo ame, y Sakura…, esos dos parecen hermanos, hasta podrían viajar juntos sin jamás abandonar sus sueños… Creo que de eso se trata el amor… de sacrificarse uno mismo por el otro, y si es necesario para que Ash sea feliz con Sakura, entonces yo también seré feliz… Al fin y al cabo, Sakura es una buena chica…

¿Ash y los demás tendrán éxito en sellar las siguientes cartas? ¿Ocurrirán más accidentes como el de Misty? ¿Cómo le ira al equipo de Sakura en su misión? ¿Y cuál será el plan secreto de Satoshi y Sakura? ¿Y qué relación tiene Wind con Satoshi y Sakura? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

...

* * *

Hola a todos, preferí saludar al final del capitulo para no hacerles perder el hilo.

Este capítulo, lo había escrito originalmente con Ash, Sakura y Shaoran, pero abusando un poco de la lógica, decidí sacar a Shaoran. Me recordaron que las cartas de Sakura, sólo funcionan con la magia de Sakura. Eso me sirvió para hilar mucho mejor la historia, lo que me ha significado, desde este punto, reescribir desde cero todo el fic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo. Hasta el proximo sábado.


	26. Volviendo a la rutina, la guerrera tortu

Hola a todos. En este capitulo, tengo sentimientos encontrados... Despues de ver el teaser de la pelicula 21, y todos los fanart que han circulado... El lemon no llega a nivel de concretarse, pero tiene escenas entre jugetonas. Tambien aviso, hay algunas partes de tortura. Este fue uno de los motivos por el cual, tuve que colocarlo con M el fic, pese a que la mayoria de las escenas, podian sonar entre traviesas e inocentes. Espero disfruten el capitulo. Hasta el proximo sabado.

P.D: Abusan sexualmente de...

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: "Volviendo a la rutina, la guerrera torturadora"**

Para la alegría de Ash y Sakura, por fin era un nuevo día, aún continuaban en la casa de campo de Tomoyo, y mientras todos ya estaban despiertos, ahora era Ash quién seguía durmiendo.

Una muy preocupada Sakura, tuvo la amabilidad de ir a despertar al joven entrenador, en especial por la preocupación por los hechos de la noche anterior.

Sakura tocó a la puerta en espera de una respuesta, pero no la recibió, por lo que decidió entrar sin permiso ni autorización de nadie a despertar al joven; al cruzar el portal, vio a Ash aun durmiendo, completamente destapado, con únicamente un bóxer como prenda de vestir. Ahí estaba, su guapo y valiente Ash Ketchum, en bandeja de plata.

—¡Vaya, que guapo se ve! —dijo casi en susurro, embobada. Casi se le caía la saliva de la boca.

Ash dormía sólo; Pikachu decidió dejar descansar solo a Ash, por lo que decidió dormir con los demás Pokémon.

Se suponía que unas sábanas cubrían al joven, pero estas estaban en el suelo, dejando ver su torso desnudo, salvo las vendas que tenía producto de las heridas que tenía. A Sakura lo hacía ver aún más sexy.

Sakura, muy nerviosa, pero muy decidida, se acercó al joven de forma traviesa, le sonrió, y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—¡Buenos días, Ashy! —le susurró al oído, provocando que el joven se moviera algo fastidiado.

Los problemas para Sakura, comenzaron cuando, aún dormido, Ash estiró sus brazos, y la agarró, acostándola en su cama.

—¡Esto no estaba en mis planes, espero que Ash despierte pronto! —dijo muy sonrojada Sakura, muy nerviosa, pero al analizar la situación, prefirió sonreír y ver el lado bueno de la situación— ¡Pensándolo bien, disfrutaré el momento!

—Mamá…, no quiero ir a la escuela… —decía Ash aún dormido.

Más nerviosa se puso Sakura, cuando Ash comenzó a agarrar sus pechos, apretándolos; la joven no sabía qué hacer, no pensó que la situación fuera a llegar tan lejos, pero aún le quedaba un pequeño sustito a la peli castaña… De pronto, comenzó a sentir como "algo" comenzaba a hacer bulto a la altura de su cadera…

—Ash…, por favor…, suéltame… —intentó decir la pobre joven con dificultad, mientras soltaba pequeños quejidos.

Entre tanta "caricia" de Ash, la joven comenzó a excitarse, e intentando evitar llegar a algo más, con todas sus fuerzas se dio vuelta, quedando cara a cara con su amante; el forcejeo casi despertó a Ash, pero para su suerte, esto no pasó.

—¿Quién fue el me preguntó si era correcto hacer esto? —comenzó a decirle sensualmente, mirando a los ojos cerrados del joven; la verdad es que también estaba muy encendida— Ya que tu comenzaste, dame el honor de terminar.

La pequeña e ingenua Sakura, comenzó a darle masajes en los brazos y espalda al chico, logrando que se relajara, y ya pudiendo liberarse, lo acostó boca arriba, para así, ella sentarse arriba de su entrepierna, quedándose mirando su relajado y colorado rostro.

Lo que no sospechaba la brujita, era que estaba siendo observada por dos metiches, más bien, por dos chicas.

—¡Que hermosa se ve Sakura con su amante! —exclamaba Tomoyo muy emocionada…, filmando la escena.

—¡Jejejeje! Si, como tú digas —le dijo Kagome muy nerviosa— ¡Vaya, como los quiere! —pensó muy perpleja— Pero no lo sé —ahora decía muy preocupada.

—Sé qué pese a todo, sería terrible que Li se enterara —dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada.

—Lo terrible para Sakura, sería que las chicas se enteraran —dijo con mucha preocupación Kagome—, están teniendo una relación en las sombras.

—¡Una hermosa historia de amor prohibido! —dijo muy emocionada Tomoyo.

—¡Tomoyo…, cálmate…! —le pidió muy nerviosa.

—¡Hola chicas! —saludó Dawn, saliendo de la nada— ¡¿Que hacen?!

—¡Hola…! —respondieron muy asustadas, al unísono, Tomoyo y Kagome, cerrando de un portazo la puerta— ¡Nada, no hacemos nada!

—¿Entonces, por qué miran dentro del cuarto de Ash? —les preguntó muy intrigada, muy extrañada de la situación.

—¡Veníamos a despertarlo, pero justo apareciste, y nos asustaste! —se justificó inteligentemente Tomoyo, saliendo airosa de la situación.

—¡No se preocupen chicas, yo lo despierto! —dijo muy feliz Dawn, mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta.

—¡No entres! —exclamaron asustadas las chismosas. ¿Estaban a punto de agarrar a Sakura en pleno acto?

Pero al abrir la puerta, Dawn encontró a Ash durmiendo plácidamente, en la misma posición que lo dejó Sakura, solo.

—¡Ash…! —fue todo lo que dijo al ver al joven semidesnudo, completamente embobada; volteó la mirada, y les dijo a las chicas— ¡No se preocupen, pueden irse, yo lo despierto!

—¡Jejejeje! De acuerdo —dijo muy nerviosa Kagome, simulando cerrar la puerta, dejando lo suficientemente abierto, como para mirar adentro.

—Otra de las amantes de Ash… Que chico más afortunado… —decía Tomoyo muy sorprendida, y algo, por decirlo de alguna forma…, celosa…— ¿Crees que yo pueda tener oportunidad con él?

—Si no quieres tener problemas, mejor ni lo intentes —le advirtió algo nerviosa Kagome, mientras ella también pensaba…—. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, Ash es un chico genial, nunca había visto a alguien con ese temple para proteger a sus amigos a costa de su vida… —se quedó mirándolo por un momento, y sonrió algo sonrojada— Hasta yo quisiera tener, aunque sea una oportunidad con él ¡Jijijiji!

—Es broma, Ash no es exactamente el tipo que me gusta —le dijo medio en broma Tomoyo—, pero por él, podría hacer una excepción.

—¡Ay, Tomoyo…! —algo rendida suspiró— Te dije que te olvidaras de eso.

Dawn no perdió el tiempo, y tanto Kagome como Tomoyo eran testigo de aquello; la joven ni tonta ni perezosa, se lanzó con delicadeza a abrazar el torso desnudo del joven, comenzando a besar su pecho, bajando hasta su abdomen, y queriendo bajar aún más…, viendo muy sonrojada su "viva" hombría, pero un fuerte portazo la despertó y asustó, corriendo hasta el armario del dormitorio, a esconderse.

Mientras tanto, las productoras del portazo…

—¿Qué están haciendo chicas? —preguntó Misty, apareciendo de la nada.

—¡Misty! —exclamó aterrada Kagome— ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡¿Cómo crees?!

—Preguntaba porque aquí duerme Ash —le respondió, mirando de reojo a las dos chicas— ¿Acaso les gusta mirar hombres dormir?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó muy apenada Tomoyo.

—¡Jamás lo haría! —exclamó muy sonrojada Kagome.

—¡¿Entonces por qué se pusieron rojas?! —les preguntó con una expresión pícara a las metiches.

—¡Yo… este…! —comenzaron a decir muy nerviosas Kagome y Tomoyo; Misty era muy inteligente, y lo sabían, las había encasillado.

—¡Jajajaja! Tranquilas chicas, es solo una broma —exclamó muy animada la peli naranja—, sólo vine porque Sakura dijo que vendría a despertar a Ash, pero como aún no ha vuelto, preferí venir personalmente y ver por qué tanta demora.

Tanto Kagome como Tomoyo, intentaron evitar que Misty entrara al cuarto, pero la peli naranja lo hizo sin más. Entró, cerró la puerta, y vio a Ash, aun durmiendo… Seguía como si nada, en la misma posición en que lo dejó Sakura.

Misty miró al joven, y al igual que las otras, quedó embobada al ver a su querido amigo… Con el torso desnudo, y aún en bóxer…

—Habia olvidado que Ash tenía el sueño pesado —decía muy sonrojada, mientras se le acercaba al joven— Ash…, despierta… —intentaba despertar a Ash con una voz muy tímida, mientras por inercia, comenzó a mirar el cuerpo de su viejo amigo— ¡Ay Ash…, que cuerpazo! —decía en voz baja, muy sonrojada, bajando aún más la mirada, hasta darse cuenta de "ese algo" que era muy notable… Muy notable…— ¡Ash…, estás…!

Ya la presión en la chica estaba al borde del colapso, su cara estaba roja, ardiendo, faltaba poco para que saliera vapor de su cabeza… La verdad es que no despegaba la mirada de su entrepierna, quería lo que había ahí… Pero su sentido moral, por decirlo de alguna forma, fue más fuerte, y por instinto, gritó fuertemente.

—¡Despierta, maldito pervertido! —gritó muy apenada, tapando su vista con sus manos.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —exclamó Ash, despertando muy asustado, sentándose de golpe, mirando para todos lados, hasta encontrar a la líder de gimnasio— ¡¿Misty, que haces aquí?! —preguntó muy asustado.

—¡Te vengo a despertar, y me encuentro con alguien que le gusta demostrar que si es hombre! —le regañó… la intrusa… aún con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos— ¡Tápate ahora, Ash Ketchum!

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó entre intrigado y molesto, mirando su cuerpo, notando a que se refería Misty— ¡¿Se puede saber que miras?! —le preguntó muy sonrojado, aún más molestó, agarrando un cojín para cubrirse— ¡Ya me tapé!

—¡Y tú, ¿por qué duermes así?! —le preguntó Misty, volviendo a mirar a Ash, aún sonrojada y furiosa.

—¿No podías haber llamado a la puerta? —le preguntó más tranquilo Ash, cuestionando la violación a la privacidad de la cual fue afectado— Además, yo duermo como quiero en mi lugar, en especial si estoy solo.

—¡¿Desde cuándo duermes así?! —le preguntó muy intrigada… y celosa…

—Anoche hizo mucho calor —comenzó a responderle de reojo—, estaba muy incómodo, la ropa se me pegaba… ¿Acaso tu dormiste abrigada?

—Eh… —Ash la había pillado… Sabía que también había dormido desnuda, el calor era insoportable… Y como mala perdedora, le dijo muy molesta y sonrojada a Ash— Vístete rápido…. se acabó el descanso… —y se retiró digna.

—¡Ay…! Ya me despertaron… —suspiró resignado Ash, mientras comenzó a mirar a su alrededor; y muy feliz, dijo en voz alta— ¡Por fin, un nuevo día! — se levantó, y se dirigió al armario donde había guardado su ropa, encontrándose con una de sus acosadoras— ¡Dawn, ¿qué haces aquí y de hace cuánto?! —le preguntó en susurro.

—¡Bueno…, yo…! —comenzó a responder algo desesperada, mirando a todos lados, y todo para tomar una prenda de vestir al azar— ¡Estaba buscando ropa!

—¿No había ropa en tu cuarto? —le preguntó Ash muy curioso— Además, veo que ya la encontraste, y es muy parecida a la de ayer.

—¡Bueno…, yo…! —volvió a tartamudear Dawn, mientras por inercia, comenzó a bajar la vista a su torso, abdomen…, y deteniéndose en su entrepierna… de nuevo…— Ash es todo un hombre… — sacudió su cabeza, y salió corriendo algo desesperada — ¡Lo siento Ash, me voy! —pero el joven la agarró del brazo, deteniendo su carrera, dejando a la pelíazul al borde del colapso— ¡ ¿Que sucede Ash?!

—Dawn —comenzó a susurrarle al oído—, Misty debe estar muy cerca, ve con cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada malo —le pidió esbozándole una sonrisa—. Sabes que tiene muy mal carácter, y en ese estado, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—¡Ash se preocupa por mí! —comenzó a pensar muy sorprendida y feliz— ¡Eso quiere decir que me quiere mucho! —tocó el pecho de Ash, y muy sonrojada, dijo— Si, lo haré. Gracias Ash —terminando en un profundo beso en la boca, para retirarse— ¡Te esperamos para el desayuno, Ash!

—Vaya forma de despertar —comentó algo confundido el joven, y sin entender por qué Dawn le había dado aquel beso, suspiró—. Bueno, al menos se nota que todo volvió a la normalidad —tomó su ropa, y sus zapatillas que había dejado bajo la cama… Junto con Sakura, sorprendiendo mucho al joven— ¡Sakura!

—¡Jejejeje! Hola Ash… —saludó muy nerviosa— ¡¿Cómo dormiste?!

—Bien Sakura —le respondió muy confundido—. ¿Desde qué hora has estado bajo la cama?

—Desde hace mucho… —respondió muy apenada, mientras salía de su escondite.

—O sea… —comenzó a concluir con miedo Ash.

—Sí, vi todo —comenzó a decirle Sakura, mientras se le acercaba con movimientos y voz seductora—, y déjame decirte que tienes un cuerpo irresistible —Sakura no resistió a la tentación, y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Ash— ¿Qué tal si…?

—¿Si que…? —preguntó Ash algo curioso, con algo de miedo.

—¡Vamos! —le incitó Sakura, empujándolo para que cayera al suelo— Tu sabes —y muy sonrojada, volvió a sentarse en la entrepierna del joven Ash, guiñándole el ojo derecho—. No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá.

—Sakura es muy atrevida —comenzó a pensar muy nervioso Ash—. ¿Qué se hace en estos casos? A lo más que me han dado las chicas, han sido un beso en la mejilla, y últimamente, en la boca —y realmente jamás había pasado por algo así, por lo que intentó negociar con la peli castaña—. Sakura…, mejor vámonos…, Misty va a venir si me demoro mucho.

—¡Vamos, no seas aburrido! —dijo Sakura con berrinche, comenzando a quitarle el bóxer al joven.

Ash sabía que no entendía de esas cosas aún, pero si algo le había enseñado su madre, era el respeto hacia una mujer, y jamás sobrepasarse con ellas, ni, aunque ella quisiera.

—¡Se acabó el juego! —dijo Ash muy enojado, mientras agarraba su bóxer, impidiendo la acción de la atrevida peli castaña— ¡Sakura, si te vas a poner con esa clase de juegos, será mejor que me dejes en paz!

—Lo siento, yo no quise… —decía Sakura muy avergonzada, pero Ash la interrumpió.

—Puedo parecer muy inmaduro o todo lo que tú quieras —decía muy molestó Ash mientras se vestía—, pero no me voy a prestar para esta clase de juegos —terminó de vestirse, y se preparó para salir de su cuarto, pero Sakura se lo impidió.

—Perdóname Ash —decía muy triste Sakura, abrazándose a la espalda del joven—, mi intención no fue que te molestaras, quería hacerte feliz… Lo siento.

—Ven, sígueme —comentó en susurro Ash, mientras le indicaba la puerta que estaba medio abierta.

Sakura vio con curiosidad la puerta, por lo que decidió seguir a Ash; al abrirla, se encontraron con las dos metiches.

—¡Tomoyo, Kagome, buenos días! —saludó con entusiasmo Ash, logrando que las aludidas quedaran paralizadas del susto— ¿Cómo durmieron?

—¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?! —preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida.

—¡Jejejeje! Nosotras solo pasábamos —dijeron muy nerviosas al unísono— ¡Adiós! —y como alma que persigue el diablo, arrancaron del lugar.

—Es en serio, que amiguitos… —comentó resignada Sakura, mirando de reojo el lugar donde las dos jóvenes desaparecieron— ¿Cómo supiste que estaban aquí afuera? —ahora preguntaba muy sorprendida.

—Sólo me llamó la atención que la puerta estuviese medio abierta, considerando que Dawn la cerró —dijo algo nervioso Ash—; apoyado un poco por mi instinto ¡Jejejeje!

—¿Y tú enfado? —preguntó muy curiosa.

—Era la parte que querían escuchar las chicas —decía entre risas.

—Ya veo… —dijo muy sorprendida Sakura.

—No sé qué me ibas a dar Sakura, pero lo hubiese aceptado con gusto —le dijo ingenuamente Ash, muy feliz—, después de todo, tú has confiado en mí hasta el final.

—¡Gracias Ash! —le respondió muy feliz Sakura.

—Pero debo serte sincero —ahora decía muy serio Ash—, me hubiese gustado estar contigo, pero me da miedo.

—Ash… —dijo Sakura muy sonrojada— ¡Ash, yo te haría muy feliz, no tienes por qué tener miedo!

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —preguntó Sakura muy preocupada.

—Somos de dimensiones distintas… —Ash hizo una pausa, esperando una palabra de Sakura, pero no la recibió, y continuó—. Estar juntos es imposible…, no puedo prometer algo que no pueda cumplir…

—Ya veo… —simplemente dijo Sakura muy triste.

—Además, con todo lo que ocurrió ayer, me di cuenta que no puedo dejar a Misty sola, ella puede ser muy fuerte por fuera, pero anoche descubrí que es tan frágil como cualquier chica… —volvió a hacer una pausa, miró a la cara a Sakura con algo de miedo, y le dijo— Por eso le propuse que se viniera a vivir conmigo a mi pueblo natal, que abandonaría el entrenamiento, y sólo me dedicaría a ella.

—… —Sakura ya no decía nada, su rostro era cubierto por su cabello, ocultando sus sentimientos.

—Sakura, yo sé que Li y tú se quieren mucho, pelea por él hasta el final, él es un buen chico —Ash caminó hasta la peli castaña, y la tomó de los hombros—, fue capaz de viajar de muy lejos sólo para protegerte, y eso vale mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Entre los dos hubo un largo silencio, Ash estaba entre asustado y preocupado, de hecho, esperaba el enojo de la chica, o como mínimo una bofetada, lo que sea, creía que estaba siendo nuevamente insensible con sus chicas, pero la respuesta que obtuvo, lo dejó preocupado.

—Ash… —la joven limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su traje, levantó su mirada al joven, lo vio a los ojos, y le propuso— ¿Vamos a tomar desayuno? —quitó las manos de sus hombros, y comenzó a avanzar rápido directo al comedor, sin despegar la mirada del joven— ¡Si no te apuras, me voy a comer todo!

—¡Maldición! —pensó furioso Ash para sí— Estoy confundido ¿Qué debo hacer? —se quedó mirando a Sakura hipnotizado, y comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo— Si quiera soy capaz de hacer feliz a quienes más me quieren… Creo que hablaré con Kagome, ella me puede ayudar —suspiró profundamente, y siguió a la peli castaña, gritando— ¡Oye, espérame, yo también tengo hambre!

* * *

...

* * *

El baño termal de la entrenadora de Johto seguía muy relajante, a tal extremo, que se había quedado dormida. A no mucha distancia, los seres enviados por Wind, observaban los movimientos de cada habitante de la casa, esperando el momento oportuno para el ataque. Mientras tanto, al interior de la casona, el grupo seguía hablando de la situación en la que estaban, mientras Yoh y Anna arreglaban sus cosas para el viaje.

La situación contrastaba mucho con las advertencias de Satoshi y Sakura, que esta sería la misión más difícil de todas ¿En verdad pasaba algo raro?

La verdadera pesadilla, comenzaría con los seres oscuros enviados por Wind, más para Sakura ¿A lo mejor, para ella era la misión más difícil? Wind, por algún u otro motivo, odiaba a Sakura, y el ataque que había ordenado, a ella la tenía como su verdadero blanco.

La tranquilidad de Sakura terminó, cuando estos seres la despertaron con fuertes golpes en su cabeza.

—¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?! —exclamó furiosa Sakura por el mal trato recibido, dejando un fuerte dolor en su cabeza; no fue hasta que vio a los seres oscuros, que se había dado cuenta, que lo que le temía, había comenzado— ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!

—Por órdenes de nuestra general Wind, venimos a eliminarlos —dijo muy amenazante—. Tú no te preocupes, la general Wind quiere encargarse de ti personalmente, así que tendrás que acompañarnos.

—¡Por supuesto, iré de inmediato con ustedes! —le respondió Sakura de forma sarcástica.

—Muchas opciones no tienes —decía aquel ser, con las pokébolas de la joven en su poder—, no querrás que tus amiguitos tengan una despedida tan temprana.

Se habían adelantado a los movimientos de Sakura, era como si supieran que podría a llegar a hacer. Cualquier mal movimiento, sería el final para sus Pokémon.

—De acuerdo… Ustedes ganan… —dijo resignada Sakura, mirando con mucho odio a los seres oscuros.

—¡Oye…! —exclamó la voz de Wind en la mente del ser— ¡Si quieres, puedes divertirte con esa maldita, sólo no la mates! ¡¿Entendido?!

—¡Muchas gracias por el honor, general! —agradeció maliciosamente, sacando violentamente del agua, agarrándola de un brazo a Sakura, quién sólo atinó a taparse sus zonas intimas—. Recuerda, no hagas nada estúpido.

—¡Déjate de hablar, solo llévame con Wind, ahora! —le ordenó muy desafiante Sakura.

—No te hagas la valiente, mocosa —le recordó aquel ser—. No estás en posición para desafiarme —la agarró de nuevo del brazo, y antes de partir, ordenó a sus subordinados—. Ustedes, encárguense del resto, espero buenas noticias.

—¡Si! —exclamaron al unísono sus subordinados, preparando su plan de ataque.

Al parecer, Sakura ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaría, era como si hubiese planeado su propio secuestro ¿Ya sabía que Wind estaba en esa dimensión? Tenía claro que no quería matarla, sólo quería información del paradero de Satoshi; de hecho, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en la búsqueda de los espíritus que manejaba Yoh, no así en el joven chamán, del cual quedó embelesada. Lo único en que podía pensar Sakura ahora, era en el castigo que le daría la guerrera del aire.

Los demás, al interior de la casona, aún no se enteraban del secuestro de Sakura, ya que se encontraban preparando sus cosas para su viaje, entre otras cosas más…

—¿Y ustedes que son de Sakura? —preguntó Anna muy intrigada.

—Nosotros somos amigos —respondió Tracey algo confundido—. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—¿No les contó todo? —preguntó algo extrañada la joven de cabello rubio.

—¿Nos tenía que decir algo? —preguntó ahora Alphonse, muy extrañado.

—Satoshi y Sakura sabían muy bien que esta batalla era inevitable —comentó Anna muy seria—. Les aconsejo que se preparen, yo personalmente los entrenaré.

—¿Entrenar?

Nadie entendía exactamente de lo que hablaba Anna, era como si hablara en código, o algo así ¿Aún quedaba una batalla más, aparte de la búsqueda de los objetos y seres?

—Ustedes deben tener en mente que la fuerza física es la clave para ganar —dijo Anna muy seria.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —acotó Goku muy pensante—, cuando peleamos por primera vez con esos seres, Misty nos dijo que el poder en si no funcionaba, por más que los atacáramos, no les haríamos daño, pero el trabajo en equipo funcionó, es como si esas cosas esperarán a que fuéramos independientes. ¿Acaso hay otra forma?

—Por supuesto —le asintió Anna—, pero para entender aquella habilidad, tendrán que entrenar duro, su estrategia de trabajo en equipo a partir de ahora, es inservible, tienen que aprender a usar otros métodos.

—¿Te refieres a otra clase de poder? —preguntó Al muy intrigado.

—Exacto, las batallas contra los generales de la luz, si es que lograron percatarse, era en base a la confianza del compañero de batalla.

—Pero las guerreras elementales… —acotó muy preocupado Al— Ed y Lugia se enfrentaron a Aqua, y lograron vencerla, pero a diferencia de los otros…

—Cuando peleamos contra Centurión, fue distinto —agregó Tracey—. A él lo eliminamos, no quedó ni el polvo de ese sujeto.

—Puede ser que los generales sean espíritus, y las guerreras elementales sólo sean chiquillas fastidiosas —concluyó Sesshömaru, quién hasta el momento, escuchaba atento cada palabra.

Y acertando a sus palabras…

—Por eso dicen que los más callados son los más peligrosos —acotó Anna con una sonrisa cómplice—. Acertaste, aunque debo confesarte que ninguno de nosotros sabe mucho, y dudo que Satoshi o Sakura sepan algo más allá; pero si, las guerreras elementales son sólo unas niñitas mal criadas que usan las fuerzas de la naturaleza para pelear, y aquel entrenamiento, es para enfrentarlas.

—Sakura nos dijo que Satoshi intentó entrenar, pero termino muy mal —dijo muy curioso Tracey.

—Y ustedes tendrán que hacer el mismo entrenamiento —les ordenó Anna.

—¿No crees que les estás pidiendo mucho? —preguntó Yoh muy preocupado.

—¿Pueden ver a Amidamaru? —le preguntó Anna al grupo, mientras indicaba al samurái.

—Hemos hablado con él desde que llegamos —dijo algo confundido Tracey.

—Iré por Sakura, cuando vuelva, los quiero ver a todos listos —dijo muy seria, saliendo de la sala.

—Discúlpenla por favor —comenzó a disculparse Yoh algo nervioso—. Es muy estricta, pero lo hace sólo por qué le preocupamos.

—No te preocupes —dijo Tracey muy relajado—, Anna tiene razón. Con el poder que tenemos, no será suficiente para vencerlos.

—¿Están seguros que quieren hacer ese entrenamiento? —preguntó Manta muy preocupado.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó muy extrañado Al— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Se cuenta que, en ese lugar, una vez dentro, todo se vuelve nada, y mientras más te adentras, te vas sintiendo mas solo, sientes como que ya ni siquiera respiras, muy pocos han salido de ese lugar —comenzó a contarles Manta muy asustado.

—¡Jejejeje! Que exagerado eres —dijo algo nervioso Yoh, muy despreocupado—. Entrar a esa cueva es igual que morir, pero nada mas

—¡¿Morir?! —dijo Tracey casi paralizado, la sola idea de morir, lo espantó.

—Así es, pero como puedes ver, estoy vivo; en realidad, allá adentro no pasa nada, es solo para aumentar tu poder espiritual —le dijo Yoh muy tranquilo, no logrando convencer por completo a Tracey.

De pronto, Anna llegó muy agitada a la sala, su rostro denotaba miedo y preocupación. Todos veían muy preocupados su rostro. ¿Qué habría pasado?

—¿Qué sucede Anna? —preguntó Yoh muy preocupado.

—¡No encuentro a Sakura por ningún lugar! —exclamó Anna muy asustada.

—¿No habrá salido de las aguas termales? —comentó muy extrañado Tracey—. Debe estar en los cambiadores, vistiéndose.

—¡¿Acaso crees que no fui a revisar?! —gritó muy molesta la rubia— ¡Se metieron en sus cosas, su ropa está desordenada!

—¡Llevamos Anna! —le pidió Tracey ya muy preocupado.

Al llegar al cambiador, notaron como la ropa de Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo; claramente era extraño. ¿Qué habría pasado?

—Es muy extraño —comentó Alphonse muy intrigado—, están todas sus cosas con las que viajó. ¿Qué habrán estado buscando?

—Sus Pokémon… —sentenció Tracey— No están sus pokébolas.

—Algo le habrá pasado y vino por ellas —intentó concluir Al, buscando una respuesta lógica—. ¿Pero por qué olvidar su ropa?

En eso, comenzó a escucharse un gran escándalo fuera de los cambiadores; parecía como si estuvieran destruyendo la zona de las aguas termales.

—¡Deben ser esos seres oscuros, salgamos a ver! —exclamó muy preocupado Goku, saliendo junto con los demás.

Y así era. Al salir, encontraron a cientos de seres oscuros, listos en formación para iniciar el ataque.

—¡Otra vez esas cosas! —dijo muy fastidiado Tracey— ¡Hay que eliminarlos rápido, seguro que ellos están relacionados con la desaparición de Sakura!

Al igual que las veces anteriores, eliminar a aquellos seres era más que un mero trámite; en ese instante, eran más un estorbo que otra cosa, mientras más se demoraban en derrotarlos, más demoraba el inicio de la búsqueda de Sakura.

Después de unos minutos, todos aquellos seres oscuros habían sido eliminados.

—¡Si esos sujetos están tras la desaparición de Sakura, tenemos que partir ahora a salvarla! —dijo muy preocupado Goku.

—¿Tan mal podría estar? —preguntó Al algo asustado.

—Ash y Misty no querían mencionarlo, pero cuando fueron a buscar las esferas, Elix la secuestró. No sabíamos exactamente lo iban a hacer con ella, creíamos que la quería como extorsión para entregarle las esferas del dragón, pero sólo la usaron para su diversión, la torturaron duramente; cuando la encontramos, estaba agonizando, apenas si pudo sobrevivir.

—¡Lo que me dices…, es terrible…! —dijo espantado Tracey. ¿Por qué no habrían querido decir nada? — Si lo que nos dices es verdad, Sakura está en peligro.

—Esos sujetos —continuó Goku—, son sanguinarios… Lo peor, es que no tienen intenciones de matarnos, disfrutan la tortura y el sufrimiento de las personas…

El secuestro de Sakura, daba a entender que su misión realmente sería muy difícil. Debían rescatar a Sakura a toda costa. Lo que no sabían, era que, para rescatarla, debían derrotar a la guerrera elemental del aire, Wind.

—Debemos irnos ahora —dijo muy angustiado Al—. Sakura nos necesita.

—¡¿Al menos, tienen una idea de a dónde se llevaron a Sakura?! —preguntó Anna muy preocupada.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —comentó con rabia Tracey.

—Intentaré buscar su presencia —dijo Goku mientras cerraba sus ojos.

El saiyayin cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a concentrarse, buscando en la zona la presencia de Sakura. Pero en su búsqueda, encontró una presencia tan grande y abrumadora, que le sorprendió que pudiese existir algo así.

—Creo haberla encontrado… —dijo Goku algo ansioso.

—¿Por qué crees? —le preguntó Anna algo molesta.

—En aquella dirección —decía indicando el este—, logró sentir una presencia gigantesca… No logro comprender cómo alguien pueda tener ese nivel… Me da algo de miedo sentir esa presencia, y tambien ansiedad…

—Puede que, en aquel lugar, se encuentre la base del general de los soldados de la luz —dijo muy serio Tracey—. Seguramente se llevaron a Sakura a ese lugar.

—Es verdad… —pensó un momento la situación, y dijo— Usaré la tele transportación para llegar a ese lugar. Por favor, tómense de las manos.

Y haciendo caso a las instrucciones de Goku, Tracey terminó tomando la mano del guerrero, listos para irse, pero hubo un pequeño problema.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Al muy curioso.

—No lo sé, no puedo tele transportarme —respondió muy incómodo el saiyayin—. Hay algo que impide la tele transportación, y es mucho más fuerte que yo.

—Entonces tendremos que ir hasta allá con el método convencional —dijo Tracey muy pensante—. ¡Por favor Sakura, resiste, vamos en camino!

Al parecer, el lugar no estaba muy alejado, según Goku, quién estimó el tiempo de viaje en un día, por lo que, sin esperar a nada, partieron en búsqueda de Sakura.

En cambio, Sakura estaba resignada a su destino, el cual no sería muy distinto a lo que sufría en ese momento; aquel ser oscuro, se tomó muy literal las palabras de Wind, haciendo lo que quería con la joven entrenadora, la trataba como un juguete, disfrutando del sufrimiento y los gritos de dolor. Sakura era consciente de la lastimosa situación, si se atrevía a hacer algo, sus Pokémon serían los perjudicados.

Luego de cuatro horas de viaje y sufrimiento, por fin habían llegado hasta la base de Wind, quién no la recibió exactamente con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Soldados! —exclamó fuertemente Wind apenas vio llegar a Sakura, apareciendo casi de golpe un pequeño grupo de seres oscuros— ¡Amárrenla! —y apenas el soldado que la traía la dejo caer pesadamente al suelo, la amarraron en una especie de crucifijo— Pueden hacer lo que quieran con ella —decía con mucho rencor—. ¡Más les vale que no la maten, si no quieren meterse en problemas! ¡¿Escucharon?!

—¡Si, general! —exclamaron aquellos seres.

—Mi querida Saku —ahora le decía muy sádica Wind—, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, espero disfrutes tu estadía en mi hermosa base —caminó hasta el soldado que la llevó, y este le entregó las pokébolas de Sakura—. No te preocupes por tus Pokémon, los cuidaré como si fuesen los míos —finiquitó para retirarse.

—¡Maldición, maldita tramposa! —pensó con mucha rabia la peli morada— Tengo la esperanza que los chicos vengan por mi… —decía resignada a su destino, con la mirada baja, llorando por la angustia— Sato, por favor te lo suplico, no vengas… No quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

Sakura estaba amarrada, su destino dependía de como los seres malignos la fueran a tratar. ¿Lograría sobrevivir?, era lo único que se preguntaba la entrenadora de Ecruteak.

En el ambiente, el único ruido que había, eran los de golpes, latigazos, gritos, sollozos y gemidos; realmente, Sakura estaba soportando un nivel de tortura similar al que había pasado su amiga Misty.

Mientras tanto, Wind muy feliz, seguía preparándose para la supuesta llegada de Yoh, preparando lo que parecía, un cuarto con un ambiente muy provocativo, inspirado en su pasión por el joven.

Después de una hora, Wind volvía con Sakura, quién aún seguía amarrada de brazos y piernas, inmóvil, muy lastimada; tenía la mirada baja, de sus ojos caían lágrimas, se sentía más humillada que torturada, y su involuntario desnudismo, no la ayudaba en nada.

—Veo que te han tratado muy bien, Saku —le dijo maliciosamente Wind—. Qué bueno que cooperes.

—… —Sakura no decía nada, seguía con la mirada baja.

—Espero aún recuerdes por qué estás aquí, Saku —ahora le dijo muy seria Wind—. Sólo quiero una respuesta, ¿Dónde está Sato?

—No lo sé… —respondió Sakura sin levantar la vista, con su voz entrecortada—, y si lo supiera…, tampoco te lo diría…

—Ya veo —dijo muy feliz Wind, golpeando fuertemente el abdomen de Sakura, a tal nivel, que la hizo toser sangre— Perdón Saku, no quise hacer eso, ¡Jijijiji! —decía en tono burlón.

—Hiciste ver como un tonto a Sato, él te entregó toda su amistad, confiaba ciegamente en ti, y tú lo traicionaste —respondió Sakura ante aquel golpe, muy adolorida.

—¡Tú fuiste la culpable, tú me quitaste a Sato! —comenzó a gritar furiosa Wind, mientras comenzaba a concentrar energía eléctrica en su mano izquierda— ¡Y eso no te lo voy a perdonar!

—Solamente le abrí los ojos a Sato, le hice ver que nos estaban engañando… Al menos…, logramos enterarnos de todo lo que querían hacer…, y sinceramente, si en este instante muero, no me interesa… Dialga y Palkia lo saben todo… Mewtwo nos está ayudando en todo… Y Sato está a salvo…

—¡Tú no sabes por lo que pasamos hace mil años! — comenzó a increparle Wind furiosa — ¡Tratamos de hacer el bien, tratamos de ayudar a todos, tratamos de acoplarnos a su forma de vivir, pero no nos dejaron!

—Ustedes fueron sellados por que trataron de imponer su forma de vida…, utilizando todos los medios que había para lograrlo… —decía muy tranquila Sakura, más intentando no perder más energía— Por suerte…, el antepasado del actual elegido por Ho-oh los selló…, sacrificando su vida, pero alejándolos de todas las dimensiones… Tienen una gran suerte…, ese fenómeno, la distorsión dimensional… Una vez cada mil años… No sé preocupen, volverán a ser encerrados… —finiquitó muy desafiante Sakura.

—¡Cállate! —ya en un estado de furia incontrolable, Wind soltó la energía eléctrica en el cuerpo de Sakura, provocándole más heridas y dolor, a su ya destrozado cuerpo, siempre consciente— Veo que aprendiste a aguantar torturas, te felicito —le felicitó irónicamente.

—Haz lo que quieras, dime lo que quieras, no hablare más contigo, maldita —le respondió aún muy desafiante Sakura.

—Como quieras, eres libre de hacer lo que tú quieras Saku, pero no te preocupes, vendré dentro de tres horas, y si no quieres responder, te tocará tu segunda lección —se acercó a la joven, y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Luego nos vemos, "amiga" —dijo poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra, retirándose del lugar, dejando a Sakura sola, en compañía de aquellos seres oscuros… Si es que podía llamarse compañía…

La situación para Sakura era más compleja de lo que parecía ser. Wind la tenía por despecho; la verdad, era que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en la verdadera misión. Algún suceso pasó que Wind odiaba hasta la muerte a Sakura, y tenía a Satoshi como el responsable de la situación. ¿Simplemente habría sido un lío amoroso? Por alguna razón, Wind declaraba a los cuatro vientos su amor por Satoshi. ¿Entonces si trabajaron para los soldados de la luz? La palabra traición, tanto de Sakura, como de Wind, parecían confirmarlo. ¿En verdad tanto conocía a Satoshi y Sakura la guerrera del aire? La confianza que tenía Wind de llamarla "Saku", lo confirmaba… Ni Misty, que es su mejor amiga, lo hacía.

* * *

...

* * *

Por fin tenían un desayuno normal, May comía como si le fuesen a quitar la comida, y las tradicionales peleas de Ash y Misty, hacían ameno el momento. Para Sakura, volver a ver a todos como los vio la primera vez, la hacía sentir muy feliz, estaba muy alegre, y eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese segundo. Ahora, cada vez que Ash cruzaba miradas con Dawn y Sakura, las jóvenes traviesas sólo le hacían gestos muy desapercibidos de complicidad, cosa que Ash no entendía, pero Misty lo captaba con mucha facilidad, provocando que la joven peli naranja volviera a Ash a su comida, que, al fin y al cabo, era lo que más amaba… Junto a sus Pokémon…

La verdad, es que al menos por Misty y Sakura estaba muy inseguro, se sentía confundido. ¿Se podía tener aquel sentimiento por dos chicas al mismo tiempo? Uno sólo puede amar a una mujer; fue básicamente lo que entendió de las palabras de Kagome, y de algo si estaba seguro, era que debía ser sincero con May y con Dawn. Después de todo, y pese a las circunstancias, y como lo prometió, debía comportarse como un hombre.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, invitó a May a dar un paseo al campo antes de partir de vuelta a la ciudad, debía hacerlo ahora que podía; y aprovechando que tanto Misty como Sakura, entendían para que era aquella cita, sin necesidad de preguntar.

—Es muy bonito este lugar —comentó Ash al aire muy nostálgico—, me recuerda mucho a Pallet Town.

—Es verdad… —le asintió May muy emocionada— Es una lástima, pero cuando fuimos por Inuyasha y Kagome, no tuve la oportunidad de pasear por su mundo.

—A nosotros nos agarró una fuerte lluvia, y como me resfrié, tuvimos que limitarnos a buscar las esferas del dragón —comentó algo nervioso Ash—. Aún estoy algo afectado por no cuidarme bien, pero debemos continuar.

—Es verdad —volvió a asentir May—, aunque debo confesarte que, desde un inicio no me gustó mucho la idea. Realmente no conozco ni a Satoshi ni a Sakura, pero como te vi tan seguro, decidí apoyarte, y no estoy arrepentida.

—¿Aceptaste por mí? —preguntó muy curioso Ash.

—Es verdad lo que nos dijo Sakura cuando veníamos a la casa de campo, a todas las personas que hemos conocido, tienen los mismos pensamientos e ideales que nosotros. Él quería que nos conociéramos, y si es tu amigo Ash, puedo confiar en esos dos a ciegas.

—¿Por eso saltaste con nosotros a buscar las cartas? —preguntó muy curioso Ash.

—¡¿Eh…?! —exclamó muy nerviosa May.

Ash por fin había encontrado el momento que esperaba para conversar sobre los sentimientos de ella, la había arrastrado sin que se diera cuenta.

—Tu sabías que Satoshi y Sakura tenían planificado nuestros viajes, y cuando todos ustedes saltaron, seguramente frustraron todo lo que querían hacer —decía Ash mirando al horizonte.

—Bueno…, yo… —titubeó muy nerviosa May, Ash la estaba acorralando con sus preguntas ingenuas, no estaba segura si decirle sus motivos— ¿Qué le digo? —pensaba— Nunca espere me preguntaría algo así —en su interior, juntó valor, y se dijo— ¡Se merece una buena respuesta, vamos May, tu puedes!

Ash veía muy curioso la cantidad de expresiones que hacía May ¿En qué estaría pensando? Se preguntaba.

—Te seguí porque no quería dejarte solo… —le respondió May con mucha pena, manteniendo su mirada baja— Yo quería acompañarte para esta misión.

—Ya veo… —respondió Ash muy contrariado, no era la respuesta que esperaba, por lo que reformulo la pregunta— ¿Y por qué me querías acompañar? —Ash seguía preguntando como si fuera un niñito ingenuo, pero May no lo tomaba así, sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas, y su corazón latía a mil; la única guía que usaba el entrenador, eran las palabras de Kagome, más las advertencias que le había dado Tomoyo.

Para May, había llegado el momento de ser completamente sincera con Ash.

—¡Ash, no sé cómo decírtelo, me da algo de miedo, así que prefiero expresarte lo que siento con acciones! —la joven coordinadora se abrazó al cuello de Ash, y comenzó a besarlo en la boca.

May no quería despegarse de su amado, tenía miedo de la respuesta que le pudiese dar, intuía algo, por lo que intentó hacer el momento lo más largo posible, cosa que Ash le facilito; el joven no se movía, estaba algo impresionado; lo único que hizo, fue agarrar de las caderas a la peli castaña, dándole a entender que podía quedarse tanto como ella quisiera.

Ash era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y no quería que fuese tan desastroso como lo que pasó con Duplica, tenía miedo que sus amigas se sintieran miserables; él se sentía un cretino.

Después de unos minutos, fue May quien decidió separarse de Ash.

—¡Ash, lo siento, yo no quise…! —comenzó a decir desesperada May, pero Ash la interrumpió.

—Muchas gracias por ser sincera conmigo, May. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba —le respondió muy feliz Ash.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Ash? —preguntó muy confundida May.

—Sólo te puedo decir que para eso te traje hasta aquí, quería que me dijeras que sentías por mi…, por decirlo de alguna forma… —dijo Ash algo confundido; sólo decía lo que le habían dicho sus amigas.

—Ash… Esto es un sueño… —decía muy emocionada— ¡Por fin puedo decirlo! ¡Ash, te amo! — exclamó feliz, abrazándose al joven.

—May…, discúlpame por favor, sé que pensaras que soy un cretino… —decía algo asustado Ash— Te quiero mucho, no permitiría que jamás te hicieran sufrir… Eres muy bonita, y sé que debes tener muchos admiradores.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntó muy asustada May, intuyendo algo.

—May, lo siento, pero no puedo seguir dándote falsas esperanzas… —hizo una pausa, y después de pensar en sus palabras, siguió—, no puedo corresponder a lo que sientes…

—Me lo imaginaba… —dijo May muy triste— Que tonta soy… Perdóname por el beso que te di, no debí hacerlo…

—May… —interrumpió Ash—. Yo fui quién quiso recibirlo…, las he hecho sufrir mucho por mi culpa, y si puedo hacer algo para hacerlas feliz, entonces que así sea…

—Seguramente esperabas este momento para hacerlo con Misty… —comentó May muy melancólica.

—… — pero Ash no contesto, sólo bajo su rostro.

—Ash… —dijo algo extrañada May, notando en su actitud algo raro— ¿Ya te besaste con Misty? —el joven negó con la cabeza— ¿Mi beso fue el primero? —preguntó algo preocupada, volviendo a negar Ash— ¡¿Ya te besaste con alguien más?! —está vez, Ash no hizo ningún gesto— ¿Fue Dawn? —Ash no hacía ningún gesto— ¿Duplica? —Ash seguía igual— ¡Espera un momento…! ¡No me digas que…! —ahora exclamó muy asustada.

—Yo soy el causante de todo… —dijo Ash por fin, muy frustrado— Por favor May, no cometas el mismo error que yo.

—¿Enamorarme de dos personas? —preguntó algo asustada May; se daba cuenta que las intuiciones que habían tenido del incidente del laberinto eran correctas.

—Si… —respondió Ash, sintiéndose miserable— Tu y Drew, los sentimientos que se tienen, son los mismos que yo siento por… Toma valor, declárate a Drew, sean felices, él tambien te ama, y sé que te corresponderá como corresponde.

—Ash, te tengo una pregunta —decía muy sorprendida May.

—¿Qué pasó May? —preguntó muy extrañado Ash.

—¿Cuándo maduraste tanto?

—La verdad… —comenzó a responder perplejo el entrenador— No lo sé, ¡Jejejeje! —rio algo nervioso el entrenador— Aunque debo confesarte, que después de lo que viví con Sakura con la carta del tiempo, me hizo darme cuenta que, por mis caprichos, he ignorado lo que mi madre, mis amigos, incluso mis Pokémon, sienten por mi —Ash miró al cielo y continuó—. Siempre he creído que he actuado bien, al dejar que ustedes cumplan sus sueños y sigan su propio camino… Pero jamás les pregunte si realmente querían separarse de mi lado… —bajó la mirada, y comenzó a decir con la voz quebradiza— Sólo fui capaz de salvar una vez a Misty, y provoqué que Sakura sufriera por algo que no debía… Las quiero proteger…, no quiero que les pase nada malo…. detesto la idea de perderlas…

—Por favor Ash, no te culpes por eso —decía muy acongojada May—. Tampoco es que pueda decir mucho, y aunque no lo creas, todos nosotros nos sentimos impotentes por lo que vivieron, no sabíamos que les pasaba… No servíamos para nada…

—Para los dos, lo mejor fue que vivieran el final feliz —le dijo sonriendo algo triste—, aquella tortura, no se la hubiese deseado a nadie…

May comenzó a notar que Ash se ponía muy mal con tan solo recordar la carta, estaba muy triste, impotente.

—¡Ash, ánimo, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras! —le exclamó May muy alegre— ¡Recuerda que soy una experta en temas del amor, así que, si tienes algún problema con Misty o Sakura, cuenta conmigo!

—May… —dijo muy sorprendido Ash, la miró a los ojos, e imitando su actitud, le exclamó— ¡Muchas gracias May, prometo no fallarte!

May nunca pensó que la jugada se invertiría, se suponía que después del rechazo, ella debía ser la devastada, y Ash el maldito insensible, pero el joven estaba en una encrucijada mucho peor. ¿El amor por las dos chicas era el mismo? ¿En verdad Ash tenía miedo de que todos lo odien? Ciertamente, Ash era una persona que tenía la capacidad de hacer amigos innata; y de enamorar chicas, como prueba, ella. Por primera vez, ella era su pañuelo de lágrimas.

Aún no era mediodía, la mañana era muy agradable, y la suave brisa que corría en los campos, refrescaba el día caluroso.

—Que agradable día —comentó May muy feliz.

—Es verdad —apoyó Ash más aliviado.

La brisa comenzó a ser más fuerte, aún así, el viento era muy cómodo; en un pequeño descuido, la gorra del joven salió volando, provocando que May fuera a su búsqueda.

—¡Oye, a dónde vas! —le exclamó May a la gorra, como si le fuese a escuchar, corriendo tras ella, hasta alcanzarla— ¡Te tengo! —la tomó, y en modo de broma, se la puso, y le exclamó a Ash— ¡Soy Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town, y no solo soy un maestro Pokémon, tambien soy un maestro en el amor!

—May… —le dijo sonriendo muy nervioso el aludido—, no soy ninguna de las dos cosas…

Y el viento comenzaba a tomar más fuerza, comenzando a molestar en gran parte.

—May, volvamos, parece que se acerca una tormenta —comento Ash muy preocupado.

—Es verdad, van a comenzar a preocuparse por nada.

Hasta que el viento era tan fuerte, que comenzó a causar problemas a los dos jóvenes.

—¡No… Aguanto…! —comenzó a exclamar May con dificultad, comenzando a hincarse en el suelo.

—¡Resiste May! —con toda la fuerza que tenía, avanzó hasta la peli castaña, abrazándola fuertemente— ¡ ¿Qué sucede?! ¡El viento es demasiado fuerte!

—¡No sabía que el viento pudiese cambiar de esa forma, a lo mejor en estos lugares hay muchas tormentas! —le comentó May.

—¡¿Y si es una carta?! —pregunto Ash muy serio.

—¡Vamos con Sakura entonces, ella debe saber qué sucede!

Ash y May intentaron avanzar como podían, pero resultaba inútil, el viento si quiera los dejaba caminar, sólo podían estar abrazados, protegiéndose uno al otro, pero de pronto, el viento vio calmada su fuerza de forma inexplicable; esto llamó mucho la atención de los dos jóvenes, por lo que levantaron la mirada en busca de una respuesta, encontrando frente a ellos a la reencarnación de los vientos del norte.

—¡Suicune! —exclamó muy aliviado Ash— ¡Gracias, nos salvaste!

—¡Chicos, ¿están bien?! —preguntó Misty, apareciendo seguida del Pokémon.

—¡Si, gracias Misty, estamos bien! —exclamó igual de aliviada May, soltando un pesado suspiró— ¡Por poco, creí que me llevaría el viento!

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó muy preocupado el entrenador.

—Apenas comenzó el viento, fueron a resguardar a los Pokémon —le explicó muy seria la líder de gimnasio—, seguramente, ahora deben estar seguros dentro de la casa.

—Ya veo —dijo Ash más despreocupado.

—Ash —continuó Misty muy seria—, este es un ataque de una carta, Sakura nos dijo que detectó la presencia de la carta de viento —miró a su alrededor, y concluyó—. Hay algo que me molesta…

—¿Qué cosa Misty? —preguntó May muy intrigada.

—En el sector que rodea la casa, había viento, pero no era tan fuerte como al que los afectaba, sufrieron lo más parecido a un huracán —miró a Suicune, y muy orgullosa acarició a su Pokémon, y dijo—. Tienen suerte que Suicune pueda controlar las fuerzas del viento a su voluntad, le queda muy bien lo de "la reencarnación de los vientos del norte"

—¿Por qué crees que el viento fue más fuerte en este sector? —preguntó Ash muy extrañado.

—No lo sabemos… Ash… —comenzó a decir muy preocupada Misty—, te lo pido, ten mucho cuidado, existe la posibilidad de que alguien esté usando las cartas Sakura para eliminarte, y este viento, sólo fue un intento más.

—¿De dónde sacaron tal conclusión, Misty? —preguntó May muy asustada, más preocupada por su amigo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en la isla Shamubi, en el archipiélago naranja? —preguntó muy seria Misty, con un tono de voz muy extraño.

—No me pidas que recuerde todo, hubo un momento en que perdí el conocimiento —comentó muy extrañado Ash—. ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

—¿Y recuerdas algo de ese momento de inconsciencia? —volvió a preguntar Misty.

—Si…. lo recuerdo… —respondió Ash muy asustado— ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?

—¿Qué recuerdas? —Misty ignoraba todas las preguntas de Ash, por alguna razón.

—Bueno… —comenzó a recordar muy pensante Ash—, no se quien fue claramente, pero aquella persona me dijo que no me rindiera jamás, que no importa cuantas veces caiga, que siempre me levante, puesto a que yo era alguien muy especial —hizo una pausa, y volvió la vista a Misty—. Ahora que lo pienso, no entiendo que intentó decirme con eso…

La pregunta de Misty había sido muy extraña, igual que su actitud, si quiera Ash sabía que caso tenía en ese momento, saber qué había pasado en el incidente de los titanes de hielo, fuego, rayo, y el guardián de los mares. ¿Cómo es que sabía lo del mensaje de Ash?

Tampoco tenía explicación el ataque de las cartas Sakura a Ash. ¿Que querían de él? ¿Tan peligroso era para el que orquestaba los atentados? Lo único que estaba claro, es que la vida de Ash corría peligro.

¿Qué sucederá más adelante? ¿Lograrán salvar a Sakura? ¿Sakura sobrevivirá a la tortura? ¿Cómo es que Wind conoce a Satoshi y Sakura tan bien? ¿A que se refirió Sakura con eso de que los engañaron? Y la pregunta principal, ¿quién quiere eliminar a Ash? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

Esta historia continuará…


	27. Más de un secreto revelado

Hola a todos. Como se imaginaran, en este capitulo, la tortura de Sakura de Ecruteak, continua. Ademas, el ContestShipping va ganando, ¿pero triunfara? Los dejo leer, y les aviso, queda muy poco para que este arco termine. Feliz Navidad, y nos vemos el proximo Sabado.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: "Más de un secreto revelado"**

La pregunta de Misty había dejado muy descolocado a Ash y a May.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —Misty ignoraba todas las preguntas de Ash, por alguna razón.

—Bueno… —comenzó a recordar muy pensante Ash— No se quien fue claramente, pero aquella persona me dijo que no me rindiera jamás, que no importara cuántas veces cayera, que siempre me levantara, puesto a que yo era alguien muy especial —hizo una pausa, y volvió la vista a Misty—. Ahora que lo pienso, no entiendo que intentó decirme con eso…

—Eso es algo que tú debes averiguar —dijo muy extraña Misty—. Solo te puedo decir una cosa.

—¿Qué me vas a decir? —preguntó Ash como si ahora estuviese hablando, no con Misty.

—Tus seres queridos, tus amigos y todos nosotros, siempre estaremos para ayudarte, cuenta con todos nosotros hasta el final.

—¿Qué que estás hablando, Misty? —preguntó algo asustada May— Estas hablando como si no nos conocieras, me asustas.

De pronto, Misty se desvaneció en frente de los dos, cayendo desmayada, siendo agarrada por Ash antes que cayera al suelo.

—Misty, ¿estás bien? —preguntaba Ash mientras la sacudía suavemente.

—¿Qué le paso? ¿Porque se desmayó? —comenzó a preguntar muy preocupada May.

—No lo sé —realmente no comprendía que pasaba, en lo único que estaba concentrado, era en despertar a la joven— Misty, despierta ¡Vamos, despierta! —en eso, la peli naranja comenzó a quejarse, abriendo los ojos con algo de dificultad— Que alivió, por fin despiertas… —suspiró aliviado el entrenador, ayudando a recomponerse a la peli naranja— ¿Qué te pasó, Misty?

—¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó Misty muy confundida.

—Suicune, tu… —comenzó a decirle al Pokémon, quién sólo asintió, entendiendo a dónde quería llegar May.

—Suicune me pidió mi cuerpo —explicó Misty muy seria—, necesitaba decirte algo importante, así que accedí.

—Ya veo —las palabras de Suicune dejaron muy intranquilo a Ash, le era curioso que todo coincidiera tan bien—. Entonces ustedes ya lo sabían todo, ¿verdad? —Suicune sólo negó a las palabras— Explícate entonces, por favor.

—Hazlo Suicune, con confianza —le dijo Misty muy tranquila, confiando ciegamente en su Pokémon.

Y Misty volvió nuevamente al trace.

—Lo siento Ash, pero nosotros no conocemos toda la historia, pero si quién participó en la guerra actual. Ho-oh, puede darte las respuestas que necesitas.

—Aun así, tus palabras fueron muy confusas —dijo May muy confundida—. Lo que dijiste, no tiene sentido.

—¿Qué duda tienes, joven May?

—¿Qué significa eso de "sus seres queridos"? —preguntaba muy seria May— Hasta donde todos tenemos entendido, Ash es hijo único, y su padre desapareció hace mucho.

—Los seres queridos de Ash, son las personas que más quiere, como tu May, Max, Brock, Gary y los demás —hubo una pequeña pausa en el discurso, y Misty volvió al habla en representación de Suicune—. Si hablas por familiares sanguíneos, tambien los tiene… Lo siento, pero no soy el indicado para darles detalles… —volvió a detener el habla, y se dirigió a Ash— Ash, quiero darte un último consejo.

—Dime Suicune.

—Ten mucho cuidado con tus decisiones, sigue tus corazonadas, y no cometas un error; no sólo terminarás sufriendo tú, tambien los que más quieres, y no te preocupes por nosotros, sea la decisión que tomes, todos te apoyaremos, sin excepción.

Ash notó como Misty salía del trance, y la abrazó a su cuerpo para evitar que cayera, cosa que por suerte no ocurrió, ya que, en esta ocasión, la líder de gimnasio no se desvaneció.

—Tranquilo Ash, creo que ya me acostumbré —dijo Misty muy tranquila, tomándose la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Ash poco convencido.

—Ash, no me sobreprotejas tanto, sabes que sé cuidarme sola —le pidió Misty algo incómoda, pero feliz— ¿Ya le dijiste todo, Suicune? —el Pokémon le asintió— Qué bueno que te haya podido ayudar —sentenció Misty muy satisfecha—. Ash, May, volvamos a casa, tenemos que volver a la casa de Sakura, además, no sabemos cuándo volverá a azotar el viento.

—¡Si, por favor, no quiero que me lleve! —exclamó con algo de nervios May.

Las declaraciones de Suicune fueron muy curiosas, y daban para debate, debate que hicieron Ash, Misty y May, camino vuelta a la casa de campo. ¿Qué significado habrá tenido aquellas palabras que le dijeron a Ash, en el incidente de los titanes? Ash no era alguien que se rindiera fácilmente, la frustración era uno de sus males, pero sus amigos sabían cómo sacarlo de ese lado oscuro. ¿Y qué otro pariente tendría Ash? Como había mencionado May, él era hijo único, y su padre era un misterio. De lo único que estaba consciente en ese momento el entrenador de Pallet Town, era sobre las decisiones que debía tomar a futuro; sabía que debía tomar una decisión personal ¿Pero a quien haría sufrir aparte de él, si llegara a equivocarse? A las únicas personas que tenía en mente, era a Misty y a Sakura.

Al llegar a la casa, la parejita hambrienta se llevó un buen regaño…

—¡¿Dónde se metieron ustedes dos?! —les regañó fuertemente Gary.

—¡Jejejeje! Lo siento, Gary —dijo muy nervioso Ash—. Necesitaba hablar con May de algo muy personal, ¡pero ya estamos listos!

—¿Sobre qué? —saltó casi al acto Drew, muy desconfiado de esas palabras; sabía que May le tenía mucho cariño a Ash, y esa reunión sólo le dio mala espina.

—Nada de gran importancia para los demás —dijo Ash mientras se dirigía dirección al peliverde—. Disculpen por demorarlos chicos, iré a arreglar mis cosas ¡Aún quedan muchas cartas por sellar! —y en el pequeño momento que pasó por el lado de Drew, le dijo en voz baja— Drew, cuida bien de May. Sí me entero que la has hecho sufrir, vendré personalmente a romperte la cara. ¿Entendiste? —y continuó su marcha.

—¿Qué habrá sucedido? — Drew miraba muy extrañado a Ash, pensando en sus palabras, y entendiendo rápidamente con un gesto de despedida de parte del entrenador, sonriendo al petitorio— No te preocupes, jamás lo haría.

—¡Espérame Ash, tambien tengo que arreglar mis cosas! —exclamó algo apurada May, siguiendo al joven.

Una vez con Ash y May preparados, y el furgón que los llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad natal de Sakura estacionado en el frontis, partieron de vuelta a la residencia Kinomoto.

—Sakura, quiero preguntarte algo —comenzó a preguntar muy serio Gary.

—¿Qué sucede Gary?

—Nos dijiste que sentiste la presencia de la carta del viento. ¿Por qué no la sellaste?

—Cuando Ash, May y Misty volvieron, la presencia de la carta desapareció —respondió Sakura muy pensante, preocupada por la extraña situación—. Desconozco el motivo real de por qué desapareció, pero por ese motivo no pude sellarla.

—¿Y eso de que las cartas están siendo controladas por alguien? —preguntó May muy intrigada.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida de tal teoría.

—Pero si… —iba a comenzar a explicar la peli castaña, pero Ash la interrumpió de golpe.

—¡Nada, son solo conclusiones, no hagas caso! ¡Jejejeje! —comenzó a excusar Ash, riendo muy nervioso, para agarrar a la joven del cuello, y hablarle al oído— Al parecer, esas fueron conclusiones de Suicune. Intentemos no alertar a nadie de eso, no quiero que los chicos se desconcentren de la misión por mi culpa, esto es entre Misty, tu y yo. Debemos estar alerta.

—De acuerdo —dijo May muy desconcertada, no muy segura del plan de Ash.

Era claro que los demás no eran conscientes del ataque de las cartas, y quién podría estar provocando los atentados contra todos, según palabras de Suicune. ¿Qué podrían hacer Misty, May y Ash con aquella delicada información? Las cartas atacaban, pero no había nadie en el lugar, era como un ataque en piloto automático.

Después de un largo viaje, el grupo por fin había llegado a la casa de Sakura, y como era de esperar, los problemas continuarían. Sakura intentó introducir la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta, pero está salió expulsada, dejando muy sorprendidos a todos.

—¿No te habrás equivocado de llave? —preguntó muy curiosa Kagome.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Sakura muy intrigada, volviendo a repetir el ejercicio, con los mismos resultados—. Esto me es muy familiar —pensó Sakura muy seria, mientras tomaba la llave del libro de las cartas—. Debería funcionar —y en el momento que introdujo la llave, del cerrojo salió una luz muy extraña— ¡Lo suponía, era candado!

Sakura muy seria, saltó hacia atrás, y diciendo su conjuro, volvió la llave en el báculo de las cartas, y actuando con rapidez, dirigió la parte más alta de este a la extraña energía, y volvió la carta a su estado original. Todos veían muy sorprendidos la rápida acción de la peli castaña, ya no se tomaba como juego, la recuperación de las cartas.

—¡Perfecto, tenemos otra más! — celebró muy triunfante Sakura, volteando la mirada tras ella, encontrando no exactamente lo que esperaba— ¡Ash…! —exclamó preocupada Sakura, al ver al joven sin sentido en el suelo.

—¡No me querían tanto…! —dijo Ash… nuevamente mordiendo el polvo…

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa, Sakura —le dijo May algo nerviosa—. El pobre de Ash no es inmortal… o al menos eso creo…

—¡Perdóname! —fue todo lo que exclamó la chica, haciendo una reverencia, muy apenada.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, dentro de la casa, comenzaron a planificar su ruta a seguir.

—Chicos, ¿qué les parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad? —les propuso Sakura con mucho entusiasmo— Tomoeda tiene muchos centros comerciales, parques y lugares de todo tipo de interés.

—¡Me parece una excelente idea! —exclamó Dawn muy ansiosa— ¡Quiero llevar ropa de este lugar, serian modelos exclusivos!

—¡Excelente idea Sakura, así podremos buscar más cartas! —dijo con entusiasmo Ash.

—Suena bien —dijo muy pensante Edward—, aunque creo que son las cartas las que nos buscan —muy serio, se quedó mirando a Ash, y le dijo—. Por alguna razón, te quieren matar.

—Sí, es verdad —le apoyó Ash en su teoría, muy serio— ¡Por lo mismo, no podemos dejar que las cartas hagan de las suyas, podrían lastimar a alguien! —y por inercia, se dirigió a la puerta gritando— ¡No hay tiempo que perder, vámonos!

—¡Detente ahora mismo, Ash Ketchum! —le gritó muy enojada Misty. Claramente, lo estaba regañando.

—¡¿Qué sucede ahora, Misty?! —le preguntó molestó el aludido, sin ser consciente de por qué el regaño.

—¡¿Al menos sabes a donde tienes que ir?!

—¡¿Qué no es obvio…?! —le gruñó, mientras todos miraban expectantes su ridícula respuesta, y él sintiéndose el idiota— ¡Jejejeje! Lo siento, creo que me entusiasmé un poquito —dijo muy apenado, haciendo que todos perdieran el equilibrio.

—¡No hay caso contigo…! —dijo Misty resignada, dirigiéndose a Sakura— ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

—¡Chicos, les aseguro que les va a gustar el paseo, seré una buena guía turística! —dijo Sakura, muy emocionada— Iré por unas cosas a mi cuarto, y nos vamos.

Sakura se retiró a su cuarto para preparar su trabajo de "guía turística", cómo le había llamado, pero al entrar, encontró un "campo de batalla", por decirlo de alguna forma. Su cuarto estaba completamente desordenado; papeles, envoltorios de dulces, y una bola amarilla que, al parecer, respiraba, o al menos lo intentaba.

—¡Kero…! —gritó como energúmena Sakura. Se sentía en su voz, la maldad encarnada…

Todos muy preocupados por aquel grito, subieron hasta la puerta del cuarto de la peli castaña. ¿Qué habría pasado? Se preguntaban.

—¡Sakura, ¿estás bien?! — le preguntó Shaoran muy preocupado, haciendo que Sakura asomara la cabeza.

—Esperen un momento, chicos ¡Jejejeje! —rio algo apenada la joven, notándose una vena muy bien marcada en su sien— Salgo en un segundo.

Sakura cerró violentamente la puerta, puso llave, y comenzaron a escucharse sonidos de golpes, un grito seco de la chica, y sonido de más desorden.

—¡Quiero que este cuarto este limpio y ordenado para cuando vuelva! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! —exclamó furiosa Sakura, muy agitada. Al salir del cuarto, con mucho miedo, miraron a una peli castaña que estaba muy apenada, aún con la vena de su sien bien marcada— ¡¿Nos vamos…?!

—¡Si! —exclamaron todos muy intimidados, por el extraño fuerte carácter de Sakura, haciendo caso al acto.

¿En verdad podía llegar a tener tan mal carácter la joven?

Después de tan incómodo momento, comenzó el tour comandado por Sakura, y con los gastos pagados por parte de la fortuna Daidouji.

La ciudad de Tomoeda, era bastante más grande de lo que lograba describir Sakura. La vida en su zona comercial era muy variada, y los jóvenes disfrutaron desde compra de recuerdos, visita al parque central, hasta las voraces compras de las chicas, cargadas por las mulas de carga… quiero decir, sus amigos…

—¿Qué más compraré…? —se preguntaba muy pensante en voz alta Dawn.

—¡¿Más cosas?! —preguntó desesperado Gary.

—¡¿Algún problema, Gary?! —dijo Dawn, mostrándole una mirada asesina.

—No…, ninguno… —respondió el aludido muy intimidado.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de "más cosas"? —preguntó muy curioso Ash.

—Cuando fuimos a buscar a Taichi y a Hikari, compró varias cosas, aunque no fueron tantas como ahora —suspiró resignado, y continuó—. Está abusando de Tomoyo, ni siquiera sé cómo le vamos a pagar todo esto…

—¡No te preocupes Gary — decía Tomoyo muy alegre—, estoy volviendo a ver a la Card Captor en acción, y con eso soy muy feliz! —el comentario lo único que provocó, fueron los nervios en la aludida, mientras los demás no entendían a qué se refería con "Card Captor".

—¡Jejejeje! —rio algo nervioso Ash— Con respecto a las compras de Dawn, esto no es nada, si hubieses viajado con ella, sí que te hubieses vuelto loco.

—Ya lo creo… —comentó Shaoran muy nervioso—, es la que más ha comprado.

Mientras Ash, Sakura, Gary, Tomoyo y Shaoran seguían hablando muy separados del grupo, más por Dawn; seguían observando el gran centro comercial. En eso, la visita fue interrumpida por el gruñir del estómago de Ash.

—¡Oigan, ya me dio hambre! —se quejó Ash, bastante fatigado.

—A mí también —agregó Dawn, igual de fatigada—. Tanto comprar, me abrió el apetito.

—Conozco un lugar muy rico dónde podemos almorzar —comentó Sakura—, además, los platos son muy grandes.

—¡Eso suena genial! —exclamó Ash con entusiasmo— ¡Llévanos Sakura!

Aún no había aparecido ninguna carta, pero en ese momento, daba lo mismo. El paseo era muy agradable, y el consumismo inagotable, salvo por Ash y Sakura, quienes más parecían disfrutar cada segundo del paseo, se mantenían muy distraídos, y eso era más importante para los demás, después de lo sucedido.

* * *

...

* * *

El equipo, temporalmente comandado por Anna, se dirigía a la base de Wind. Para suerte de ellos, por decirlo de alguna forma, no se asomó ningún tipo de ser oscuro, el viaje era mucho más tranquilo de lo que ellos imaginaban. No fue hasta el atardecer, cuando el crepúsculo asomaba en la puesta de sol, tiñendo el cielo de color carmesí, como si de un horrible presagio se tratase, que llegaron hasta la base de Wind.

Tal vez ellos no lo sabían, pero en ese momento, participarían de la última batalla, ya que, para esos momentos, todos tenían sus misiones cumplidas, salvo la misión de Ash, dónde extrañamente, el único ataque que sufrían, era el de las cartas.

Ya habían pasado doce horas desde que Wind había mandado a secuestrar a Sakura, doce horas de sufrimiento constante para la peli morada, a quien, como lo había prometido la guerrera del viento, cada tres horas fue a interrogarla y torturarla por su nula cooperación. Fueron cuatro sesiones del peor sufrimiento que solo una mujer despechada podía dar a, según ella, la maldita que le había quitado a su Satoshi. En la cuarta sesión, fue cuando Sakura vio una posible posibilidad de escape de aquel lugar; una de las descargas eléctricas de Wind, provocó un paro cardíaco en la joven, provocando su muerte instantánea…

—¡Si quiera lo intentes, maldita! —dijo con mucha rabia Wind, mientras hacía unas figuras raras con sus manos— ¡Ni la muerte será una vía de escape!

Y concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos, formó una esfera de energía, la que lanzó a Sakura, reviviéndola al instante. La joven comenzó nuevamente a respirar, agitadamente; se sentía muy agobiada, no era consciente de su estado actual, pero algo si era seguro, era consciente que Wind la había traído de nuevo del lugar a donde había partido, sólo para torturarla más. Siquiera la muerte era una opción de escape.

—Agradéceme el milagro de recibirte, Saku —comenzó a decirle sarcásticamente—. Me merezco un premio, con saber el paradero de Sato, me conformo.

—¡No te lo diré! —gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas.

—Será como tú digas entonces —la molestia de Wind comenzó a notarse cuando comenzó a concentrar una cantidad, aún más grande de electricidad en sus manos, atacando con ella a la peli morada, quién gritó desesperadamente del dolor, comenzando nuevamente a desvanecer su conciencia—. Te sugiero que hables ahora, no querrás que use todo mi poder en ti.

—¡Ya te dije, no te diré nada, jamás te diría donde esta Sato, déjalo tranquilo! —gritó desesperada Sakura— Conmigo haz lo que quieras, mátame si quieres, a final de cuentas, puede que tengas razón, yo soy la culpable de todo —dijo en voz baja su última declaración, notándose en sus palabras y gestos, mucho dolor; dolor emocional.

—¡¿Por qué haces las cosas difíciles?! —exclamó desesperada Wind— ¡¿No me digas que crees que quiero a Sato para matarlo?!

—Sé qué no lo quieres matar, tú no eres mala, pero trabajas para esos seres asquerosos —comenzó a decir más tranquila Sakura— ¿Por qué trabajas para los soldados de la luz?

—¡Eso no te interesa, yo solo quiero a Sato! —y aumentando aún más el poder de su ataque eléctrico, atacó a Sakura.

—¡Por favor…, detente…! —gritó de dolor Sakura, seguido de un largo grito seco; su sufrimiento llegaba a un punto en el cual quería morir.

—¡Oye tú, suelta a Sakura ahora! —exclamó de la nada una voz masculina, llamando mucho la atención de la guerrera.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —exclamó Wind, furiosa por la intromisión de los desconocidos a su base.

—Por fin llegaron…, pensé que se habían olvidado de mi… —decía muy quejumbrosa Sakura, apenas respirando— Tengan mucho cuidado…, Wind es muy poderosa…

—¡¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?! —preguntaba impactado Tracey, tras ver el deplorable y horrible estado de su amiga.

—Lamentablemente no me equivoque —decía furioso Goku, tras ver tal nivel de tortura— ¡No te preocupes, terminaremos con esta tipa y te rescataremos!

—¡Cabezas hueca! —exclamó muy sufrida Sakura— ¡Ignoren que estoy aquí, acaben con Wind, ahora!

—¿Wind? —dijo muy extrañado Al, recordando las palabras de Gary— ¿Acaso tu eres una guerrera elemental?

Mientras todos veían muy impresionados las conclusiones de Al, Sakura simplemente bajó la mirada muy asustada, y la aludida comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

—¡Jajajaja! Veo que eres muy listo, Alphonse Elric. Te felicito — rio sarcásticamente Wind—. Así es, acertaste. Mi nombre es Wind, y soy la guerrera elemental del viento, y veo que saben de nuestro verdadero poder, así que, si van a pelear, háganlo en serio —decía, mientras tomaba posición ofensiva, observando a todos detenidamente, hasta mirar a quien esperaba— ¿Tú eres Yoh?

—Sí, pero…, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó algo extrañado el aludido.

—¡Si…! —comenzó a exclamar muy emocionada; parecía quinceañera— ¡¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?!

—Eres muy atrevida para pedirle algo así en frente de su prometida —dijo de forma muy altanera Anna— ¿Qué te hace creer que lo dejaré?

—Anna Kyōyama…, creo que así deberían llamarte… —decía Wind mientras agarraba del cuello a Sakura— Te recuerdo que, si Yoh no hace lo que yo le digo, su amiguita será la única perjudicada.

—¡Maldita! —gritó furioso Goku con toda la intención de atacarla, pero había sido una pésima idea. Apenas pudo avanzar un par de centímetros, Wind tenía electrocutada nuevamente a Sakura, con una fuerza aún mayor, perdiendo por fin el conocimiento— ¡Imposible, no puede existir alguien tan fría y veloz, no creí que lo fuera a hacer en verdad! —pensó ingenuamente el saiyayin.

—Eso fue realmente estúpido, Son Goku, creí que eras un poco más inteligente —dijo muy molesta Wind— ¡No te di autorización para perder el conocimiento! — volvió a gritarle a Sakura, recuperando la energía de Sakura, no así sus heridas, haciendo que la joven despertara nuevamente de golpe, entre estremecedores gritos, y una respiración agitada— No querrán que sufra aún más —amenazó nuevamente Wind.

—Veo que es verdad, no tiene ninguna intención de matar a las personas. Tengo que hacer algo —pensó seriamente Yoh—. Anna, por favor —comenzó a decir a la chica—, espero comprendas la situación.

La decisión de Yoh estaba tomada, comenzando por caminar hasta Wind, sin quitarle en ningún segundo la mirada a la guerrera elemental.

—Wind, acepto tu cita —le dijo muy sonriente el chamán.

—¿En verdad? —preguntaba muy incrédula, soltando el cuello de Sakura— ¡Qué bien! —y exclamando muy alegre, se abrazó al joven.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Al, poco convencido por la idea— ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?

—Estoy seguro chicos, no se preocupen —contestó Yoh muy despreocupado.

—¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, vámonos! —gritó muy emocionada Wind, llevándose a rastras al joven.

Una vez que Yoh y Wind desaparecieron de la vista de todos, los demás intentaron acercarse a Sakura, pero Anna se los impidió al acto.

—¿Por qué no podemos ir? —preguntó algo extrañado Al.

—¿Encima lo preguntas? —dijo algo molesta Anna.

—Al menos dale esto — le pidió algo extrañado Goku, entregándole la última semilla del ermitaño que quedaba—, con esto se recuperará.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la ayuda Anna, recibiendo la semilla—. Ni se les ocurra acercarse, den la vuelta, y no miren —decía muy seria, comenzando a acercarse a la peli morada, mientras que los demás hacían caso.

—Las mujeres son muy extrañas —comentó muy extrañado Goku.

—¡Ay, otro más! —suspiró resignado Tracey.

Apenas Anna llegó con Sakura, la rubia miró a la herida, siendo recibida con una sonrisa que reflejaba muchísimo dolor.

—Veo que sobreviviste —le dijo medio en broma Anna.

—Por supuesto… —decía Sakura muy adolorida— ¿Qué esperabas?

—Me dieron esto, supuestamente recuperará tu energía —dijo Anna queriendo darle la semilla.

—¡Detente, no te acerques! —exclamó Sakura muy aterrada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Anna muy extrañada.

—Esta cosa… está protegida por un campo de energía…

—¿Sabes cómo se desactiva? —Anna había comenzado a mirar por todos lados, buscando algún mecanismo para desactivar el campo.

—No lo sé…, pero si cometo algún error…, Wind va a matar a mis Pokémon…

—¿Te refieres a esos monstruos extraños? —preguntó algo intrigada.

—Así es…

—¿Sabes dónde los tiene? —preguntó Tracey intentando voltear la mirada.

—Veo que no valoras tu vida —dijo Anna con un tono muy amenazador, mientras Tracey volvía su cabeza, aterrado.

—No lo sé… —dijo muy agotada Sakura—, sólo vi que se los llevó…

—Entonces tendremos que esperar —comento Al, algo frustrado.

No quedaba más opción que esperar los resultados de la cita de Yoh.

Mientras tanto, el antes mencionado y Wind, se encontraban en una sala muy bien adornada; todo hacía indicar que Wind quería una cita de verdad ¿Tanto le había encantado el joven chamán? En el centro de la sala, había una mesa muy bien producida; velas aromáticas, un fino mantel celeste y varios platos muy bien cuidados.

—¡Qué bonito lugar! —dijo muy sorprendido Yoh, mientras miraba la puesta en escena.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó muy emocionada Wind— ¡Me esmeré mucho, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte!

—¿Y cómo supiste de mi existencia? —preguntó el joven muy intrigado.

—¡Jajajaja! —rio casi en broma la peli azul— ¡Todos conocen al rey de los chamanes, además, te estuve viendo por mucho tiempo desde aquí, y te conozco muy bien!

—¡Increíble, no lo sabía! —exclamó muy sorprendido Yoh.

—Por favor, dame un segundo, quiero que esto sea bonito —dijo la guerrera del viento, mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos.

Después de… algunos minutos…, volvió vestida con un traje celeste, el cual era largo, le llegaba hasta los tobillos, escote, zapatos de taco alto, y su cabello suelto.

—¡¿Cómo me veo?! —preguntó muy apenada Wind, dando un pequeño giro.

—¡Increíble, te ves muy bien! —volvió a decir muy sorprendido Yoh.

—Gracias —le agradeció muy apenada la pelíazul, cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa— ¿Vamos a la mesa? Yo misma prepare todo.

—Como gustes —le respondió Yoh, llegando a la mesa, moviendo una silla—. Por favor —dijo muy cortés el chamán.

—Gracias, que caballero —le agradeció muy feliz Wind, aceptando gustosa el gesto.

—No es nada —dijo muy sereno Yoh, pero notándose mucha preocupación en su mirada— Wind, disculpa, quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntaba Wind muy curiosa.

—¿Por qué eres tan mala? Mirando el lugar, puedo decir que tú eres una persona de buen corazón.

—¡Yo no soy mala, son los demás los que no me comprenden, en especial esa Sakura! —exclamó furiosa Wind.

—¡Tranquila, no lo dije para que te molestaras! —le pidió algo nervioso Yoh.

—Disculpa… —dijo muy apenada Wind.

—Al menos dime, ¿por qué le hiciste eso a Sakura?

—¡Porque ella me quitó a un chico que me gustaba y no aguanté la rabia! —dijo muy molesta la guerrera del viento.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?

—Le contó sobre mis sueños, sobre un mundo mejor —comenzó a decir muy emocionada—. Lo que queremos es eliminar a los humanos, los causantes de la destrucción de la naturaleza.

—Sí, bueno… —comenzó a decir muy complicado Yoh; al fin y al cabo, era consciente de sus palabras— No puedo negártelo, los humanos no le han tenido respeto al lugar donde viven, pero ellos tratan de sobrevivir por todos sus medios, además, hay humanos que respetan mucho la naturaleza, ¿sabes? No todos son iguales.

—Esas personas que pregonan tanto del cuidado por la naturaleza, en su pasado tampoco cuidaron de ella —decía con disgusto—, y ahora creen que por cambiar su pensar, repararan su pasado —miró a los ojos a Yoh, y luego su plato servido—. Creen que, por cambiar su forma de pensar, cambiaran todo, pero, aun así, son inconsecuentes con sus palabras.

—Si, tal vez… —Yoh se daba cuenta que la chica que estaba frente a él, no era mala, no tenía malas intenciones, en sus palabras, se notaba que amaba la naturaleza. Podía hacerla volver— Míralo así, ellos tratan de hacer lo que ellos creen que es correcto, y de corazón no quieren ver la naturaleza destruida, además, piensa tambien que a ningún humano le han enseñado la forma correcta de cuidar su hogar.

—En eso tienes razón —comentó muy suspicaz la pelíazul.

—Sé que tienes resentimientos con Sakura por lo que te hizo, pero te aseguro que lo hizo con el afán de proteger a Satoshi —le dijo muy afable—. ¿Tú crees que Satoshi estaría feliz si le hicieras daño a su amiga?

—¿Tú crees que él se enojaría conmigo? —preguntó ingenuamente.

—¿Cómo te pondrías tú, si supieras que alguien está maltratando a tu mejor amigo o amiga?

—¡Eso jamás se lo perdonaría, y lo primero que intentaría hacer, es…! — comenzó a responder muy segura, comenzando a darse cuenta de sus propias palabras — ¡No, no quiero que Sato me odie! —comenzó a exclamar muy desesperada.

—La violencia jamás ha solucionado nada, solo da sufrimiento y rencor —reflexionó Yoh muy serio.

—Tú, ¿cómo sabes de Sato? —pregunto muy curiosa la guerrera del viento.

—Gracias a Sakura, somos muy buenos amigos, y los valoro mucho —respondió Yoh muy sereno.

—Ya veo —Wind se había dado cuenta que, con sus acciones, lo único que lograría, es que la persona que amaba, la odiara para siempre— ¿Tú crees que habrá alguna forma de ganarme la confianza de Sato nuevamente? —preguntó muy angustiada.

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a Sakura, ella es quien lo conoce mejor.

—Debo serte sincero —decía Wind mientras se levantaba de la mesa—, después de lo que le hice, me da miedo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

—Por supuesto que sí, Yoh —dijo la pelíazul con más confianza.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo en la vida? Tu sueño.

—Mi sueño es reconstruir todas las dimensiones, erradicando a la humanidad —decía muy emocionada Wind—. Quiero volver la naturaleza a su origen, donde todos los seres vivos puedan existir sin miedo a desaparecer o sufrir, quiero ver el verde de los árboles y las plantas, las hermosas flores, y quiero compartir ese sueño con Sato.

—¿Tú crees que es necesario erradicar a los humanos para lograr algo así?

—¿Tú crees que no es necesario? —preguntó muy curiosa Wind.

—Los deseos son del corazón —comenzó a decirle muy amable Yoh, mientras caminaba hasta estar frente a la pelíazul—. Si en verdad lo deseas, puedes hacer todo eso con fuerza de voluntad, y si nos permites, te ayudaremos.

—Aunque lo digas de esa forma, no podría hacer algo así —decía muy acongojada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó muy intrigado Yoh.

—Todos mis movimientos, los de Aqua, Tera y Magma, están bajo la supervisión del gran señor —dijo muy seria Wind—. Las demás están convencidas de las palabras del ser superior.

—¿Y quién es ese ser superior?

—Realmente no lo sé —decía Wind negando con su cabeza—, jamás lo hemos visto, salvo su voz… A decir verdad, nadie lo conoce, pero se dice que él ha existido desde el inicio de todo, desde la creación; si quiera yo, que soy una de las guerreras más poderosas del grupo, lo ha visto, pero se dice que tiene alguna relación con un ser divino aún más grande, creo que ese ser es el dios supremo de todo.

—Ya veo… —dijo muy confundido Yoh, sin entender nada de lo que le había dicho— Creo que ahora no tiene mucha importancia —Yoh posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Wind, y le preguntó directamente— ¿Qué tal si te unes a nuestro equipo?

—¡¿Qué… que me una a ustedes?! —exclamó muy sorprendida por la petición la pelíazul.

—Por supuesto —Yoh respondía mientras le mostraba una sonrisa—. Nosotros tratamos de buscar la paz y la armonía entre las personas y la naturaleza, y si te quedas con nosotros, veras que tus sueños se harán realidad sin matar a los demás.

—No lo sé… —respondió Wind— Prefiero hablar con Saku primero…, sólo espero que quiera hablar conmigo.

—Te aseguro que si querrá —le apoyó Yoh con entusiasmo—, ella no tiene resentimientos contra ti, eso te lo aseguro.

—Eso espero —dio la vuelta, y volvió a sus aposentos.

Yoh había logrado su objetivo, logrando percatarse que aquella joven, la guerrera del viento, no era más que una chica que intentaba hacer las cosas por el bien de su mundo, curiosamente, cayendo en sus propias palabras. El siguiente paso, era lograr que Sakura quisiera hablar con ella. Estaba convencido que podría lograr algo así, quería que ese vínculo de amistad entre Satoshi y Wind volviera para el bien de todos.

Después de unos minutos, Yoh volvió con el grupo.

—¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto Al muy expectante.

—Espero que bien —respondió Yoh muy confiado, mientras se separaba del grupo, y se dirigió con Sakura y Anna—. Sakura, necesito pedirte un favor.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle favores en el estado que está?! —le regañó muy molesta Anna.

—Descuida Anna… —dijo entre quejidos Sakura— ¿Qué necesitas de mí…, Yoh?

—Quiero que hables por un momento con Wind, por favor.

—¡¿Acaso te lavó el cerebro?! — le exclamó furiosa la peli morada.

—Te lo pido por favor, Sakura —le suplicó Yoh—. Escúchala, intenta comprender sus actos, confía en mí.

—Lo intentaré por ti… —dijo Sakura muy seria y molesta—, aun así… no prometo nada.

Después de cinco minutos, Wind volvía con sus ropas de guerrera elemental, y con el bolso de Sakura en sus manos. Wind movió su mano derecha hacia su derecha violentamente, desactivando el campo de energía que cubría a la joven entrenadora, y con una corriente de aire, bajo suavemente a la chica hasta el suelo. La situación era muy extraña, todos veían las acciones de la guerrera elemental con mucha atención. ¿Qué estaría planeando?

—Si tienen algún método de restaurar su energía, por favor, háganlo —dijo Wind sin mirar al grupo, más por vergüenza, curiosamente, algo agitada.

—Ni es necesario que lo digas —dijo Anna mientras le daba en la boca de la peli morada la semilla del ermitaño.

Sakura, con algo de dificultad, comió la semilla, y después de unos segundos y pequeños quejidos de dolor, la joven se recuperó por completo, observándose a sí misma muy sorprendida por aquella milagrosa recuperación.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Anna muy sorprendida— Traje tu ropa, vístete —le dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa de tela con sus prendas.

—Gracias Anna —le agradeció muy seria, sin despegar en ningún momento su vista de Wind.

—Sakura, aquí están tus Pokémon —dijo Wind algo asustada, estirando su brazo con el bolso a Sakura.

—Si… Gracias… —le agradeció muy molesta, quitándole violentamente el bolso de sus manos.

Sakura no entendía que le pasaba a Wind. ¿Qué habría pasado dentro de aquel lugar con Yoh? Se preguntaba muy intrigada, mientras terminaba de vestirse.

—Listo. Ustedes cuatro, ya puede acercarse —le indicó Anna al grupo aislado, una vez que Sakura estaba lista— Y tú, ¿qué planeas? —le pregunto a Wind, interponiéndose entre la guerrera y la entrenadora.

—Eso lo quisiera hablar con Sakura —dijo muy angustiada la pelíazul, mirando a la aludida— ¿Podemos ir a hablar a un lugar privado?

—¿Qué planeas? —le pregunto poniéndose en guardia.

—No planeo nada, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—Está bien —le aceptó nulamente convencida Sakura—, sólo lo hago porque se lo prometí a Yoh ¡Pero si te respondo o no, será mi decisión, ¿escuchaste?!

—Me parece justo.

Wind sentía que había mucho de qué hablar con la joven que odiaba tanto, y todo por culpa… ¿de Sakura por entrometerse en algo que no debió, o por culpa de ella misma? Esa era la pregunta que tanto la atormentaba.

En el mismo salón en el que estaba con Yoh, Wind se encontraba con la peli morada. Por el cariño de Satoshi, necesitaba primero recuperar como amiga, a la entrenadora de Ecruteak.

—Sakura —comenzó a decir Wind, muy compungida—, sé que no me lo merezco, pero por favor, perdóname por todo lo que te hice.

—¡¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?! —comenzó a increparle la peli morada, furiosa— ¡Estuviste a punto de matarme!

—Lo sé, por eso no espero que jamás me perdones —Wind estaba con la mirada baja, se veían caer lágrimas de su rostro—. Estuve pensando mucho lo que me dijo Yoh, y te quisiera preguntar algo —la pelíazul levantó la mirada, y vio a los ojos a su… amiga—. Cualquiera sea tu respuesta, la aceptaré.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó muy desconfiada Sakura.

—¡¿Puedo unirme a tu equipo?! —le suplicó Wind muy avergonzada.

—¡¿Qué…?! —la pregunta sacó de base a Sakura, no esperaba esa clase de preguntas.

—¿Tú crees que Sato me aceptaría en su equipo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, muy gustoso! —exclamó muy feliz Sakura. Para ella, ahí estaba nuevamente su vieja amiga— Él te conoce, y tú también, no deberías hacerte esos cuestionamientos. Pero, ¿por qué ese cambio? —preguntó ahora muy intrigada.

—Si te mato, Sato se enojaría, si mato a todos, Sato me odiaría, y no aguantaría que me odiara para siempre, lo quiero mucho —decía entre avergonzada y apenada.

—Él se pondría muy feliz si defendieras sus ideales —le decía Sakura, mostrándole una sonrisa—. Con ese cambio de pensamiento, te aseguro que se pondrá muy feliz, y te volverías a ganar su confianza.

—¡¿En verdad?! —preguntó muy ilusionada Wind, la que se notaba en brillo de sus ojos.

—¡Por supuesto, pero…! —le respondió muy afable Sakura, colocando de pronto el dedo índice derecho en su frente; Wind miró el dedo, y después a Sakura, quién ahora la miraba de reojo — Sato es mío y solo mío, así que no te acerques más de lo necesario a él. ¿Entendiste?

—¡Ya veras, el será mío, hare todo lo posible para que lo sea! —le exclamó algo gruñona la pelíazul.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Jajajaja! ¡No puedo creer que aún caigas en esos trucos tan viejos e infantiles! —reía Sakura, burlándose de la, aún ingenuidad de la chica, según ella.

—¡Tramposa! —Wind se lanzó a atacar con un puñetazo a Sakura, pero la peli morada lo esquivó sin siquiera mirar.

—¡Amiga, cada día estás más lenta! —decía muy desafiante Sakura.

—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó igual de desafiante Wind.

Se veía que las dos chicas se llevaban muy bien, eran muy buenas amigas, y se veía que las dos eran capaces de enfrentar sus diferencias de la forma menos civilizada posible, peleando. Los golpes llamaron la atención de todos, por lo que corrieron rápidamente hasta los aposentos de Wind, encontrándose una escena algo… extraña; ambas chicas estaban sentadas, abrazadas, muy felices, en ese instante riendo.

—¡¿Qué pasa Sakura?! —exclamó muy serio y extrañado Tracey.

—¡Nada Tracey, tranquilo! —decía aún entre risas Sakura— Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo —le dio la mano a Wind para ayudarla a levantarse, y dijo — ¡Les presento a una de mis mejores amigas, Wind, y a partir de ahora, formará parte de nuestro equipo!

—¡¿Qué…?! —fue lo único que se escuchó del grupo.

—Lo sabía —dijo triunfante Yoh—. Gracias por escucharla, Sakura.

Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban. ¿Wind ahora sería parte de su equipo? ¿Tan fácil accedió Sakura a algo así? Estuvo a punto de matarla, una de las guerreras elementales, parte de los soldados de la luz, y la acepta como si de toda la vida se hubiesen conocido.

—¡Sakura, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?! —preguntó muy molesto, más por la despreocupada acción de la peli morada.

—Tracey, por favor, confía en mí —le pidió muy sonriente—. Se lo que hago.

—No lo sé —ahora comenzaba a cuestionar Al—. Disculpa Sakura, pero no confío en ella.

—Y yo confiaba en ustedes como mis guardaespaldas, y fallaron hasta en lo básico — dijo Sakura sin quitar su sonrisa, mostrando su lengua traviesamente.

—En eso tiene razón… —acotó Goku muy incómodo.

—Chicos —Wind se acercó al grupo, y muy sumisa les hizo una reverencia—, lamentó mucho el pésimo rato que les hice pasar, quiero dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que se sientan orgullosos de mi —les dio la espalda, y dijo—. Si me quieren atacar, pueden hacerlo, lo merezco, quiero estar tranquila cuando vea a Sato.

Todos veían muy sorprendidos a Wind; realmente estaba con la guardia baja, con los brazos bajos, mientras miraba a Sakura, quién la vio muy preocupada.

—Wind —comenzó a decir Tracey—, si Sakura y Satoshi confían en ti, entonces también confiarnos en ti.

—Tu desinterés a ti misma es la mejor prueba de tu nobleza. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos —decía Goku muy emocionado, más por conocerla; sabía que era mucho más poderosa que ella.

—Trabajaremos juntos, también confiaré en ti, espero no nos falles —decía Alphonse muy tranquilo.

—Son demasiado confiados —decía Sesshömaru muy serio, mientras se acercaba a Wind—. Jamás he bajado la guardia con sujetos como tú —tomó del hombro a la pelíazul, y la puso frente a frente, mirándola a los ojos—. Si llego a notar algún movimiento extraño de tu parte, no dudes que te eliminaré.

—¡Sí, señor! —dijo muy intimidada la joven guerrera.

—¡Jejejeje! Que desconfiado —rio muy nerviosa Sakura—. ¿Quieres que partamos ahora, Wind?

—Es es lo que más quisiera ahora —comenzó a decir muy seria Wind—, pero si se llegan a enterar que trabajo para ustedes, estaré metida en problemas, en especial con mis compañeras.

—Podrías trabajar como nuestra agente doble —le propuso Sakura—, seguir trabajando para los soldados de la luz.

—Es buena idea —dijo Wind—. Puedo darles algo de información adicional, aún hay ciertas cosas que si quiera Sato y tú saben.

—Lo que tú quieras, pero fuera de esta base, podrían escucharte —le sugirió Sakura muy seria.

—Es verdad —dijo muy pensante la pelíazul—, aún deben quedar soldados por aquí.

—Si ellos son el problema, no te preocupes —le dijo Al muy tranquilo—, ya los derrotamos a todos.

—¡¿Los derrotaron a todos?! —exclamó muy sorprendida Wind.

—Así es, fue muy sencillo —decía Goku, acercándose a la joven—. Al contrario, siento que tú eres muy fuerte, y que, si hubiese luchado contra ti, me hubieras derrotado antes de poder hacer algo.

—Pero ahora estás de nuestro lado —decía Sakura muy feliz, abrazando por la espalda a Wind, posando su mentón en su hombro derecho—, y quiero que Aqua, Tera y Magma también estén con nosotros —dijo algo nostálgica la peli morada.

—Saku —comenzó a preguntar Wind muy compungida—, aun no me respondes, ¿me perdonas por lo que te hice?

—Wind —Sakura abrazó con más fuerza a su amiga, y besó tiernamente su mejilla, lo que provocó sorpresa y sonrojo en la pelíazul—, por Sato, esto quedará entre nosotras, jamás nadie lo sabrá —se separó de la pelíazul, y miró de forma suplicante al grupo—. Ese será nuestro secreto, se los pido, por favor.

—Si esa es tu decisión, no tenemos derecho a entrometernos —dijo algo desconcertado Tracey.

—Muchas gracias amigos —le agradeció Sakura con una sonrisa—. Por ahora, nos quedaremos en esta dimensión, tenemos que prepararnos para el regreso.

—Saku —comenzó a decir Wind muy seria—, hace dos días, escuche que utilizarían los objetos que consiguieron para hacer algo en Hoenn, no sé qué con precisión, pero creo que es algo muy grave.

—Ya veo —dijo muy pensante Sakura.

—Si eso es cierto, tendré que partir en este mismo momento su entrenamiento — dijo Anna muy seria.

—¡Ya la escucharon, caminen! ¡Uno, dos, uno, dos! —les exclamó muy traviesa Sakura, empujando al grupo a la salida— ¡Si no quieren meterse en problemas, obedezcan!

Así, un nuevo miembro de unía al equipo de Sakura, uno muy particular, Wind, la guerrera elemental del viento. ¿Cómo trabajaría con los demás? ¿Será realmente muy confiable tener a un ex miembro de los soldados de la luz con los demás? Sakura confiaba, pese a todo, ciegamente en aquella chica, la cual, como última prueba de confianza, destruyó su base, aún con todas sus cosas en el interior. La chica realmente quería que confiaran en ella.

Ahora comenzará un entrenamiento muy especial para el grupo, el cual sería dirigido por Anna. Según la información de Wind, algo estaban planeando en Hoenn, algo que traería graves consecuencias, y curiosamente, sería con los objetos que alcanzaron a robar; la perla de Shikon, y la energía de las cuatro bestias sagradas. ¿Qué estarán planeando hacer?

* * *

...

* * *

Ash y los demás seguían recorriendo cada rincón del barrio comercial de Tomoeda muy felices y tranquilos, comprando y visitando lugares de interés… O al menos eso hacían hasta hace diez minutos atrás… Tenían problemas con Dawn, y no por el exceso de compras exactamente…

—¡Sceptile, hoja sable! —¿Ordenaba Ash?

—¡Blaziken, corte elevado! —¿También ordenaba May?

Así es, por alguna razón, Dawn cayó bajo el control de una carta. La situación fue así, después de terminar de comer, todos se dirigieron a comprar a una librería, en ella, Dawn encontró un libro sobre lucha profesional, le interesó y comenzó a revisarlo, creyendo que le serviría para que sus Pokémon aumentaran sus habilidades, pero el libro se fusionó con Dawn, y de pronto, comenzó a atacar a los demás. Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos de ese incidente, y ahora se encontraban luchando contra la coordinadora. Por recomendación de Sakura, les pidió que lucharan contra ella y la derrotaran, porque esa era la única forma de liberarla de la posesión.

Todo iba muy bien, pero por alguna extraña razón, apareció una segunda Dawn. ¿Cómo fue a pasar algo así?

—Creo que también se activó la carta gemela —decía Sakura muy seria—. Tendrán que derrotar a las dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Genial, primero teníamos a una experta en lucha, y ahora a dos! —comenzó a gruñir muy molesto Ash.

—¡No te quejes, concéntrate en la lucha! —le regañó May.

El paso del tiempo también estaba haciendo efecto, tanto Sceptile como Blaziken estaban muy agotados, les era muy difícil seguirles el ritmo, y la fatiga estaba ganando.

—Bueno, creo que llegó mi turno —comenzó a decir Inuyasha, mientras caminaba hasta el campo de batalla.

—Sí, ya me estaba aburriendo —asintió Ed muy entusiasmado, imitando la acción.

—De acuerdo —asintió Ash muy serio— ¡Sceptile, regresa!

—Suerte chicos —dijo May preocupada— ¡Blaziken, tú también!

—Recuerden que es trabajo en equipo —comenzó a aleccionar Sakura—, tienen que atacar y moverse de la misma forma, perfectamente sincronizados, si se mueven de distinta forma, la otra copia lo sabrá.

—Lo sabemos, no te preocupes por eso —dijo muy engreído Inuyasha.

—Sólo te lo recordaban por si se te olvidaba —acotó Ed con algo de ironía— ¡Será mejor que te prepares!

—¡Siempre lo estoy! —exclamó Inuyasha mientras desenfundaba a colmillo de acero, tomando su figura original.

—Espada… ya veo… —comentó Ed muy suspicaz, usando la alquimia para crear una espada con su automail—, puede ser una buena idea.

—Sólo tengan cuidado de no herirla —comentó Ash muy preocupado.

—¡Ya lo sabemos, no hay necesidad de que lo digas! —exclamó el alquimista muy soberbio.

Dawn ha sido poseída por dos cartas, la carta lucha y la carta gemela, y ahora son dos expertas en lucha. Esta vez, la batalla ha sido más difícil que en veces anteriores.

Por lo que hemos visto, una de las guerreras elementales, Wind, se ha unido al equipo de Sakura, quien le perdonó todo lo que le hizo, y, además, le prometió que no le contaría nada de lo sucedido a Satoshi. Anna comenzará con el entrenamiento del equipo, pero con un poco de temor; claro, temor de parte del equipo. El mensaje de Suicune a Ash fue muy extraño, todo hacia referir a los seres queridos de Ash, en especial a su familia; cosa extraña, ya que el único familiar de Ash, es su madre, Delia. ¿Cómo funcionará el equipo con un antiguo miembro de los soldados de la luz? ¿Satoshi sabrá que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo será el entrenamiento de Anna? ¿Qué querrán decir las palabras de Suicune? ¿Y cómo terminara el caso de la posesión de Dawn? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

Esta historia continuará…


	28. Especial: El inicio de los conflictos

Hola a todos, por última vez en el año. Espero que se acomoden para leer este capitulo. Se que muchos tienen muchas preguntas, como por ejemplo, por que a Brock todavía lo trato de criador, considerando que es doctor, por que Ash aun tiene a Cyndaquil, por que a Satoshi le puse con ese nombre, y por que, en el primer capítulo, le di ese final de liga a Ash. Bueno, en este capitulo especial, les responderé a todas las preguntas que tienen. En esta ocasión, decidí hacer un POV por Satoshi, y un POV de Sakura, ya que, al fin y al cabo, ellos dos son los protagonistas del la historia.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 28. Especial: "El inicio de los conflictos"**

Ya han pasado cinco días desde la fiesta de bienvenida en Pallet Town, la llegada de Satoshi y Sakura, y el comienzo de los problemas. Ash y los demás sabían muy bien que el destino de todo tiempo y espacio, estaba en sus manos, no sabían si lograrían su misión, ya que unos tipos llamados, los soldados de la luz, aparecieron en busca de unos objetos y personas; objetos y personas que también buscaban nuestros amigos, y además, aparecieron tres de las cuatro guerreras elementales, Tera, la guerrera de la tierra, quien tiene un gran parecido a May, Aqua, la guerrera del agua, quien tiene un parecido a Misty y Wind, la guerrera del viento, quien tiene un gran parecido a Dawn, quién se unió al equipo de Sakura. De la quién no se sabía nada, era de la guerrera de fuego, Magma, salvo por algunas palabras de algunos generales a los equipos de Kenta y Marina, Brock y Max; y Tracey y Sakura. Se dice que la guerrera de fuego se encuentra en Sinnoh, ¿la razón? Se desconoce.

Mientras tanto, en Hoenn, Satoshi junto con otro entrenador, Paul, estaban investigando sobre los extraños fenómenos naturales.

Pero todo esto tuvo su comienzo desde algún lugar. Solo se cuentan leyendas, pero de ello, nada se sabe, puesto a que la vida no existía, salvo la luz y la oscuridad, no había ni bien, ni mal, solo dos seres. Uno de estos seres, lo primero que hizo, fue dar el nacimiento de Palkia y Dialga, y estos a Mew, muy conocido por que se dice que él fue quien creó a todos los Pokémon. Mucho no se sabe sobre la creación de los Pokémon, ni de la naturaleza, ni de los humanos; solo teorías sin comprobar. Se dice que existen 493 tipos de Pokémon, pero lo más seguro es que existen muchos más, y dentro de esa creación, es donde se esconde un gran misterio, misterio que nuestros amigos irán descubriendo a medida que su misión siga, secretos que tendrán que aceptar, aunque no quieran.

Pero existe un mayor secreto, Satoshi. Ash y Gary lo recordaban como un chico muy tímido, y el que siempre tenía que parar sus peleas. Cuando el comenzó su viaje, junto con su primer Pokémon, un Bulbasaur, era un pésimo entrenador, le costó mucho trabajo ganar las medallas de la región Kanto para la liga Pokémon, liga que perdió muy rápido, y lo mismo en Johto. Cuando la liga de Johto terminó, todos tomaron caminos distintos, y eso incluye los acompañantes y amigos de Ash. Misty tuvo que volver a administrar el gimnasio de Cerulean, Brock tuvo que volver a su casa por problemas familiares, Gary se dedicó a la investigación Pokémon, y Ash, en ese instante, no tenía un destino fijo; la separación lo desoriento, y eso fue muy malo. Ho-oh sintió esto, y lo ayudó de la mejor forma que podía, enseñándole su próxima aventura, a una para él, nueva región, donde conocería a dos hermanos, May y Max; una chica que detestaba los Pokémon y un niño que creía que lo sabía todo. ¿Acaso Ho-oh decidió que ellos se reunieran? No se sabe, pero como Pikachu destruyó la bicicleta de la joven, cosa que ocurrió también con Misty, y su futura compañera, Dawn… En sí, todos los hechos eran muy raros, muy coincidentes, muy sospechosos, pero ellos no les prestaban ni el más mínimo de atención, sólo se dedicaban a viajar. Satoshi, tomó un camino desconocido, pero al parecer, se mantuvo en Kanto.

Habían pasados dos meses desde la separación en la conferencia Plateada, Misty estaba haciendo su mejor trabajo defendiendo la medalla de su gimnasio contra una chica de cabello morado y su Pokémon psíquico, eran Sakura y su Espeon. Cuando terminó la batalla, Misty le entregó la medalla con forma de lágrima, conocida como la medalla cascada, para después despedirse con el ayudante del profesor Oak, Tracey, quien los acompañaba. Pero al poco salir del gimnasio, se encontraron con Satoshi…

—¿Te sucede algo, Sakura? —preguntó Anna en tono algo alto a su amiga.

—¡Jejejeje! Lo siento, solo recordaba algunas cosas —rio algo nerviosa, diciendo con tono nostálgico, mirando el cielo—. Es solo que, con lo que pasé con Wind, me hizo recordar cuando conocí a Satoshi.

—Tú me dijiste que eso era algo que no querías recordar —dijo muy extrañada Anna—, que sólo era un muy mal recuerdo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero si no fuese por él, no hubiese vivido… —decía mirando a Anna y Wind— Disculpen chicas, necesito pensar un poco, mira que no la pasé muy bien por cómo me trataste, Wind.

—¡En verdad Saku, lo siento…! —le volvía a suplicar Wind.

—Te dije que ya no importa —le interrumpió Sakura, mostrándole una sonrisa—. Cuando salgan los demás, por favor avísenme —se levantó, y se retiró—. Quiero estar sola por un rato.

—Como quieras —dijo Anna muy extrañada.

 _ **Por Sakura.**_

 _Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí, debo admitir que no fue una bonita experiencia, pero no me arrepiento, al fin y al cabo, conocí a mi primer amor. Eras una persona muy fría, y me alegra mucho el haberte hecho cambiar; a veces pienso que abuso mucho de ti desde que cambiaste, pero lo tomo como a cambio por cómo me trataste por seis meses, aunque si no hubiese sido por Misty, jamás te hubiese conocido._

 _Y todo por la visita a una amiga, ahí fue donde comenzó todo…_

—En verdad combates muy bien — _Tracey se veía muy emocionado después de la batalla._

—¡Jejejeje! Hago lo mejor que puedo, pero aún no soy lo suficientemente buena.

—Bueno Sakura, yo tengo que volver al laboratorio, y… — _en ese momento, Tracey dejó de hablar al ver a alguien que le llamó mucho la atención_ — ¡Satoshi! — _miré en dirección donde llamaba al chico, y ahí estaba él._

—Hola Tracey. ¿Qué haces por acá? — _su tono de voz era muy serio._

—Vine a visitar a Misty, vine a ayudarla con algunos asuntos del gimnasio.

—¿Misty volvió al gimnasio? — _le preguntó aquel desconocido, en ese entonces._

—Así es, sus hermanas salieron por un viaje, y no sabe cuándo volverán.

— Ya veo — _y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba, fue nuestro primer encuentro_ —. ¿Y quién es esa niña? — _incómodo encuentro_.

—Es Sakura, es una amiga de Misty.

—Ya veo — _no me saludó. Al parecer me ignoró, y se retiró_ —. Voy al gimnasio, voy a retar a un combate a Misty.

—¡Oye Satoshi, espera! — _le llamó Tracey algo ansioso_.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Quiero ver cuánto has mejorado.

—Haz lo que quieras — _siempre fue así, y lo sigue siendo. No le gusta esperar a los demás, o lo siguen, o los deja, y eso lo vi cuando siguió su camino al gimnasio._

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tiene algún problema? _—le pregunté en ese entonces muy molesta a Tracey_.

—Es su única forma de ocultar su timidez — _me comenzó a explicar con algo de lástima_ —. Digamos que no es un gran entrenador, pero trata muy bien a sus Pokémon. Pero se comporta muy distinto con las personas.

—Ya veo — _y sin esperarme, Tracey lo siguió; yo también lo seguí, tenía mucha curiosidad_.

 _Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, Misty estaba atendiendo a sus Pokémon, hasta que…_

—¡Misty, ¿estás aquí?! — _se escuchó gritar a aquel chico dentro del gimnasio, mientras nosotros llegamos tras él_.

—Esa voz la conozco — _le alcance a escuchar a Misty en voz baja, nos miró, y vio con mucha sorpresa a Sato, saludándolo como si de toda la vida se hubiesen conocido_ —. ¡Satoshi, tanto tiempo, ¿cómo te ha ido?!

—Bien, no me quejo — _le respondió un poco más amable a Misty_ —. Supe que volviste a encargarte del gimnasio — _tomó una de sus pokébolas que tenía en su cinto, y le desafió_ —. Quiero tener una batalla — _lo que más me sorprendió, fue que ni siquiera se emocionaba por el combate. Ya comenzaba a preocuparme por él. ¡Increíble, preocuparme por un total desconocido!_

—Está bien, será una batalla dos a dos, ¿de acuerdo? — _aceptó Misty con mucha emoción_.

—Tu gimnasio, tus reglas — _lo que sí tenía, y aún tiene a su favor, es que era y es una persona accesible, si le dices algo, simplemente accede. Creo que esa fue una de las cosas que más me gustó de él en ese instante._

—Entonces yo seré el juez — _se ofreció Tracey igual de emocionado_.

 _Misty y Satoshi se pararon en sus puestos, mientras que Tracey en el puesto de réferi, y yo, simplemente miraba el campo de batalla desde las gradas._

—Yo comienzo. ¡Sal, Politoed! — _Misty fue la primera en sacar su Pokémon; estaba muy confiada_.

—Sal, Haunter — _Satoshi sacó su Pokémon casi al acto; estaba muy ansiosa por el combate, debo confesarlo._

—¡Comiencen! — _gritó Tracey, para dar inicio a la batalla._

—Comienza tú, por favor — _lo de Misty era muy extraño, estaba más confiada que de costumbre, algo que sabe que está prohibido para un líder de gimnasio._

—¡Haunter, bola de sombras!

—¡Politoed, chorro de agua! — _ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, provocando una explosión_.

—¡Rápido, rodea el campo, y usa psíquico! _—la forma en que daba órdenes Satoshi, al menos a mí, me daba escalofríos._

—¡Hipnosis! — _pero Politoed era más astuto, y asestó la hipnosis en Haunter_ — ¡Termínalo con chorro de agua! — _y ese fue el final de Haunter. Fue una batalla muy fácil para Misty_.

—¡Haunter ya no puede continuar, Politoed es el ganador!

—¿Qué te pasó, Satoshi? — _Misty le decía aún muy desafiante a Sato_ —. Eso fue muy fácil.

—Cállate, esto aún no termina — _le dijo muy molesto, cosa que a mí también me molestó_.

—¡Oye tú, no se quien seas, pero por muy amigo de Misty que seas, no le hables así!

—Tú no te metas, estoy en un combate — _había comenzado a gruñirme_ —. Si me quieres decir algo, hazlo después, niñita — _terminé muy molesta, realmente me sacó de mis casillas_ —. Este es mi Pokémon más fuerte.

—¡Debe ser igual de débil que el primero! — _traté de molestarlo, cosa que no conseguí, simplemente me ignoró; eso me molestó el cuádruple, pero no me preocupó, sabía que Misty le daría una paliza, pero me sorprendió mucho su elección, me quede sin habla_.

—Sal, Espeon — _así es, tal cual como lo dijo. Miré a su Espeon, miré al mío, y algo no pude negar, el suyo estaba mejor cuidado que el mío_.

—Será Politoed contra Espeon. ¡Comiencen! — _reanudó Tracey, todo para comenzar a comerme las uñas…_

—¡Politoed, chorro de agua!

—¡Ataque rápido! — _Me sorprendió la velocidad de su Espeon, golpeó muy rápido a Politoed, y además esquivó el chorro de agua, pero eso no fue todo_ — ¡Cola de acero! — _no lo creí, ¿Misty perdió tan rápido?_

—¡Politoed ya no puede continuar, Espeon es el ganador!

—¿Desde cuándo es tan bueno? — _le escuché en susurro a Misty, o al menos eso creo_ — ¡Veo que has entrenado mucho, pero yo también peleare con mi Pokémon más fuerte! — _me puse muy feliz, ahora si no tendría oportunidad_ — ¡Sal, Gyarados! — _esa enorme serpiente marina me dio mucho miedo debo decirlo, pero Sato no tendría ninguna oportunidad, y así fue._

—Será Gyarados contra Espeon. ¡Comiencen!

—¡Gyarados, hidrobomba! — _Misty había comenzado violentamente, pero Espeon había esquivado el ataque sin mayores problemas._

—¡Usa psíquico! — _Sato se veía algo ansioso, era como si quisiera demostrarle algo a Misty_.

—¡Bajo el agua! — _la rápida acción de mi amiga, hizo que el psíquico fallara, así que no le quedó otra más que esperar, pero Misty no es de las que les gusta esperar_ — ¡Sal, ahora! — _la plataforma donde estaba Espeon fue golpeada junta con él_ — ¡Termínalo con híper rayo! — _de esa forma terminó la batalla. El híper rayo impactó de lleno en Espeon, un golpe directo, terminando contra la muralla del gimnasio muy mal herido. En ese instante vi su debilidad, y también su molestia con los humanos._

 _Tomó en brazos a su Espeon, y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, al parecer, al centro Pokémon. Me pareció muy extraño en alguien como él, pero se fue muy triste._

—¿Qué le pasó? — _le pregunté a Misty muy preocupada_.

—A Satoshi no le gustan las batallas, detesta hacer pelear a los Pokémon, pero aun así lo hace — _era extraño, pero me respondió muy triste._

—¿Sabes por qué?

—No lo sé, pero esa es una de las razones de por qué le ha costado tanto trabajo ganar sus medallas, y ha perdido en las primeras conferencias en las que ha participado, y como no es muy comunicativo, no sabemos mucho — _tuve mucha curiosidad por lo que me dijo, así que decidí ir al centro Pokémon_.

 _Al llegar, lo vi sentado en los asientos del centro, con la mirada baja. Me dio algo extraño, pero me acerque a él._

—¿Cómo están tus Pokémon? — _le pregunté muy preocupada_.

—… — _pero no me dijo nada_.

—¡Oye, ¿me escuchas?!

—Sí, pero no quiero hablar — _me respondió por fin; muy mal, pero me respondió._

—Sé que te sientes mal por perder, pero no es para tanto — _le dije para intentar levantarle el ánimo_.

—Se ve que no me conoces — _tengo que admitir que decía la verdad. Igual me hubiese gustado, aunque sea simular agradecimiento, pero apenas sonó la alarma de atención, Sato se levantó, y fue a buscar sus Pokémon que traía la enfermera Joy_ —. Gracias enfermera.

—Tus Pokémon están muy bien cuidados, se ve que los has tratado muy bien, te felicito — _las palabras de Joy me confirmaban mis suposiciones, y me daba más interrogantes sobre su persona._

—Yo no lo creo — _tomó sus pokébolas, y las guardó_ —. Muchas gracias — _le dio una reverencia a la enfermera, y salió del centro Pokémon; y yo, bueno… salí a perseguirlo_.

—¡Oye, Satoshi! — _comencé a gritarle para que se detuviera_.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? — _al menos logré mi objetivo, se detuvo_.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad de ti, te quiero conocer más.

—¿Y…?

—¡Te quiero acompañar! — _le dije muy decidida; creo que tan decidida como cuando le dije a mis hermanas que quería salir de viaje._

—Lo siento, viajo solo con mis Pokémon, no me gusta la compañía de las personas — _en su rostro se notaba lo desagradable de la idea_.

—¡Aun así, te voy a acompañar! — _pero yo no cedí un solo paso_.

—Entonces haz lo que quieras — _y simplemente se fue, ignorándome por completo._

—¡Oye, espérame! — _le exclamé algo molesta_.

 _A medida que pasaba el tiempo, descubrí que odiaba hacer luchar a sus Pokémon porque no le gusta verlos sufrir, pero lo hacía porque ellos se lo pedían; la verdad es que descubrí que era un extraordinario entrenador, sus Pokémon eran muy fuertes, y a ellos no les molestaba perder, ya que el trataba a sus Pokémon como si fueran su familia, al igual que los míos. Pero a mí me trataba muy mal, no le importaba si me caía, me hacia una herida, leve o de gravedad; no me miraba, al contrario, se enojaba conmigo, diciéndome que era muy torpe. Y la peor parte, era la hora de cocinar, a sus Pokémon les encantaba la comida que les hacía, hasta a mis Pokémon les gustaba, pero para nosotros, la comida no era muy buena, más bien…_

—¡Oye, esto esta asqueroso! ¡¿Cómo lo puedes comer?! — _recuerdo la primera queja por la comida…, si es que se le podía llamar comida…_

—Con la boca y una cuchara, ¿con que más se iba a comer? — _no sé si lo dijo de broma, o me estaba tratando de estúpida._

—¡Yo no pienso comer esto, ni loca! — _le protesté muy molesta_.

—Entonces muérete de hambre — _y siguió comiendo_.

 _Tenía razón, comía eso, o no comía nada. Estaba resignada, así que decidí, a partir de ese mismo día, que yo cocinaría para los dos._

 _A veces, sentía que sólo lo hacía para alejarme de él, cuando llegaba la hora de los entrenamientos, era muy rudo por lo menos conmigo, porque a mis Pokémon los trataba muy bien. Me sentía un estorbo, pero por alguna razón, me sentía atraído a él, algo tenía. Tal vez haya tenido una dura personalidad con las personas, pero era una persona muy bondadosa con los Pokémon, y la verdad, no me importaba como me tratara, el ver como trataba a mis Pokémon me fascinaba, y aunque sea difícil de creer, hasta jugaba con ellos. Sí, creo que eso fue lo que me gustó de él, su bondad con los Pokémon. Pero por alguna razón, después de casi seis meses de que habíamos viajado juntos, no sé por qué, pero le comencé a llamar Sato. La primera vez que le dije así, me amenazó de que, si le volvía a llamar así, que lo lamentaría, y así fue, muchas veces le decía Sato sin querer, y por cada una, una bofetada o un golpe. Realmente, no sabía porque aún lo seguía, me trataba horrible, si hasta, no sé por qué, a mis Pokémon también los comenzó a tratar muy mal, pero después del incidente en el monte Plateado, descubrí por qué no lo pude dejar, me había enamorado de él. Nunca supe si me aceptó, pero desde ese entonces…_

 _ **Por Satoshi.**_

… _Mi vida cambio por completo. No sé qué me hizo, pero me hizo ver la vida de otra forma. La quería alejar de mí, porque no quería que nadie estuviese al lado mío, lo que más quería, era estar solo con mis Pokémon, pero ella me ganó; lo único que hizo fue besarme, nada más que eso. Fue un momento tan especial, no quería echarlo a perder, me gustó mucho, así que decidí que ella hiciera lo que quería, puesto yo no sé de esas cosas, y tengo que ser sincero, soy un verdadero estúpido en esos temas; pero ella me enseñó. A partir de ese instante, la comencé a ver de otra forma, y también aprendí a cocinar para ella; aunque mis primeros platos fueron un desastre. También, gracias a ella, me di cuenta que las batallas Pokémon no eran malas en sí, me hizo ver que, el entrenador y el Pokémon son uno mismo en las batallas, y si luchaban por que ellos querían, y a mí no me gustaba, no valía la pena seguir, así que mejoré, hasta que le encontré el gusto a las batallas; pero aún me sigo sintiendo mal, al dañar a los Pokémon de mis rivales._

—Satoshi, por favor, ¿tú crees que tus Pokémon van a pelear cómodamente, si tú no quieres pelear? — _fue el primer regaño que recibí de mi Saku. La escuchaba mucho, sabía más que yo, y sigue sabiendo más que yo._

—No lo sé, me da miedo de que terminen heridos — _pero mi inseguridad aún continuaba ahí._

—¡Escúchame, si sigues con esa actitud, siempre terminaras igual, así que ya cambia! — _terminó gritoneándome muy molesta… Hasta yo me hubiese gritoneado._

—Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

 _Lo intenté, y lo logré. En todo ese tiempo, costaba mucho trabajo que me ganaran, y tengo que admitir que todo eso fue gracias a Saku. Volví a participar en la liga Añil, y Saku participó conmigo. Ella termino dentro de las cuatro mejores, y yo, como el campeón. No podía negarlo, así que lo hice, grité a todo el estadio, que esa victoria se la dedicaba a la persona que me hizo cambiar. Al siguiente año, participamos en la conferencia Plateada, conferencia que tampoco gané, y la final fue una de las mejores. Ahí estaba, peleando contra mi Saku; ahí me di cuenta que era una oponente muy poderosa, me costó mucho trabajo vencerla; en sí, me sentí muy mal por vencerla, pero ella me enseñó que en el campo de batalla no existen ni los familiares ni los amigos, solo tu rival, y tienes que derrotarlo, así que la subí al podio, junto a mí, al podio del primer lugar. Sentí que ella se lo merecía, pues si no fuese por ella, aun seguiría siendo un perdedor._

 _Pero mientras estuvimos en Johto, camino a la conferencia Plateada, fuimos a la ciudad natal de Saku, ciudad Ecruteak, y visitamos el gimnasio local, quería volver a retar a Morty, y le gané con mucha facilidad. Después de eso, salimos los tres del gimnasio, y puedo decir, que ese fue el comienzo de todo lo que vivimos ahora._

—Veo que has mejorado mucho desde nuestro último combate, Satoshi — _me comentó Morty muy orgulloso._

—Muchas gracias, pero creo que todo el crédito se lo deben llevar mis Pokémon y Sakura — _tambien le decía a Morty con más orgullo, o al menos eso creía._

—¡Qué cosas dices, Sato! — _se me abrazó del brazo, valga la redundancia, pero la dejé, siempre la dejé, verla feliz me gustaba, y me gusta mucho._

—Y veo que conseguiste una gran compañera — _me dijo muy cómplice Morty, mirándome de reojo._

—Es más que una compañera, es mi mejor amiga _—la verdad, es que ya no la veía como una amiga, me gustaba mucho, pero me daba, y me da miedo que lo sepa. Siempre pienso que, si se lo digo, se va a burlar de mí, o lo trataría de broma_ —. Creo que descansaremos por hoy, iremos a ver a las hermanas de Sakura, y partiremos a Olivine City. Quiero retar a Jasmine, quiero que vea y demostrarle que he mejorado… — _pero en ese mismo instante, un sonido muy fuerte comenzó en la torre latón._

—¡No puede ser! — _el grito de Morty no podía significar nada bueno, o al menos eso decía mi intuición._

—¿Qué sucede? — _le pregunté_.

—¡Son las campanas de Ho-oh, están sonando! ¡Eso quiere decir que Ho-oh está por llegar! — _ahora exclamó Saku muy asustada. Tengo que admitirlo, me sentí un intruso en ese momento, no sabía de qué hablaban los dos._

—Con que Ho-oh — _y para no seguir siendo el ignorante del trio, saque mi Pokédex para que me diera un poco de información_.

—Ho-oh, el Pokémon arcoíris. Su plumaje contiene siete colores que se ven según el ángulo desde el que le da la luz. Se cree que es portador de alegría. Este Pokémon vive a los pies del arcoíris (fuente: Pokémon esmeralda).

—Ya veo — _tengo que admitir que no era la información que esperaba_ —. ¿Y cuál es esa leyenda?

—Verás… — _Morty comenzó a contarme una leyenda muy antigua de Ecruteak City, y quedé muy sorprendido por la crueldad de los humanos. Me alegró mucho que Ho-oh haya huido, y también me dijo que un entrenador de mi pueblo natal lo había visto_ — ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Ash Ketchum?

—Por supuesto, somos amigos desde muy niños — _le respondí muy extrañado_ —. ¿Crees que él tiene algo que ver con todo esto?

—No lo sé, pero no lo creo — _en ese instante, y para el asombro de los tres, un arcoíris apareció en el cielo, y vimos a Ho-oh viniendo de dirección norte, descendiendo frente a nosotros. No tuvimos explicación lógica, pero todos nuestros Pokémon salieron de sus pokébolas_ — ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

—¡Eso quisiera saber, todos los Pokémon salieron apenas apareció Ho-oh! — _no soy de asustarme, pero estaba asustado en ese momento._

—Ustedes, jóvenes y sus Pokémon, escuchen con atención — _comenzó a decirnos Ho-oh en nuestras mentes, o al menos eso siempre creí._

—¿Qué sucede? — _preguntó Morty muy impresionado._

—En estos instantes, el joven que vigilo está luchando contra una organización que quiere controlar los poderes del tiempo y espacio.

—¿Te refieres a Ash? — _preguntó Saku tan impresionada como Morty. Definitivamente me sentía un verdadero intruso_.

—Veo que lo conocen.

—¿Y cuál es esa organización? — _pregunté más para no quedar como el vidente, aunque la verdad, tenía curiosidad._

—Se hace llamar equipo Galaxy, y espero que su batalla termine bien, ya que el poder de aquellos Pokémon es catastrófico.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? — _Saku preguntaba muy sería. Sí, tenía algo de envidia, al fin y al cabo, la leyenda de Ho-oh era de su ciudad natal, yo, ni pintaba._

—Los sucesos que ahora suceden, están creando distintas líneas temporales, y está destrozando las capas dimensionales — _era poco lo que entendíamos de lo que hablaba. Lo de crear líneas temporales… Siempre he creído que sólo hay una línea del tiempo, y si cambias el pasado o el futuro, cambia todo, ¿pero crear otra línea del tiempo? Ahora, lo de las dimensiones, eso sí me preocupó_ —. Los hechos que están sucediendo ahora, están acelerando algo que ocurrirá.

—¿Y qué es lo que ocurrirá? — _preguntó Morty muy preocupado_.

—Quien sabe — _nos respondió Ho-oh, dejándonos bastante intranquilos_ —. Encontrarán más información en la región Sinnoh, las tierras de los controladores del tiempo y el espacio.

—De acuerdo — _tanto Morty como Sakura estaban muy serios, así que miré a Saku, la tomé de la mano, y ella me miró a los ojos_ —. ¿Quieres ir?

—Por supuesto — _me dijo muy preocupada_ —. Pero, ¿qué haremos con la liga?

—Sí, ese es un problema — _por nosotros, no participar en la liga no era un problema, pero el esfuerzo de nuestros Pokémon, lo tiraríamos por la borda._

—No te preocupes por eso — _Morty estaba muy tranquilo respecto a nuestro dilema, dándonos una rápida solución_ —, hablaré con los demás líderes para que les reserven sus batallas cuando vuelvan, sé que los entenderán.

—¡Muchas gracias Morty, te lo agradezco!

—Intuyo que te encanta estar metido en cosas extraña, dudaba que negaran una misión de este nivel de parte de Ho-oh — _Morty estaba muy tranquilo, y eso tranquilizaba mucho._

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? — _le pregunté más por curiosidad, su intuición no le falló._

—Ho-oh jamás bajaría en frente de cualquiera, recuerda que él puede leer los pensamientos de las personas.

—Sí, tienes razón — _me había descubierto, debía ser sincero, aun así, intenté guardar ese secreto lo que más podía, hasta el final_ —, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, sería muy peligroso.

—¡¿Tanto así, que ni siquiera confiaste en mi ese secreto?! — _me preguntó Saku muy enojada; se veía muy sentida, y eso no me gustaba. Había hecho la promesa que nunca más la haría sufrir, ni que nunca jamás haría que otro la hiciera sufrir, así tuviese que sacrificarme._

—Por supuesto que no Sakura, si te lo contaba, tú también estarías metida en todo esto, eso sería muy injusto — _le respondí con la verdad ¿Qué más podía hacer?_

—¡Pero ahora lo sé, así que tendrás que aguantarte, te guste o no, ¿me escuchaste?! — _una vez más, me volvía a regañar y amenazar. En serio, amo ese lado de Saku, tan ruda e independiente._

—¡Está bien, ya te contaré! — _le respondí entre resignado y nervioso, ya había conseguido lo que quería_ — ¡Ho-oh, dinos por donde comenzar, e iremos de inmediato!

—Les sugiero que se dirijan a Twinleaf Town, allí conseguirán información vital para comenzar. Hablen con el profesor Rowan.

—¡De acuerdo! — _se veía que Ho-oh estaba muy enterado de todas las cosas que pasaban_ — Sakura, tenemos que irnos — _ella me asintió, y nos despedimos del líder de Ecruteak_ —. Gracias por toda tu ayuda, sólo recuerda todo lo que te dije.

—No te preocupes — _también me asintió Morty_ —. Les deseo suerte y buen viaje.

—¡Muchas gracias! — _y sin más tiempo que perder, partimos a nuestra misión_ — ¡Adiós!

 _Así que nos dirigimos a la región Sinnoh. No sabíamos lo que nos esperaba, sólo sabíamos que teníamos que prepararnos para lo que sea. Ho-oh me eligió para ayudarlo… Bueno, también a Sakura… No quería meterla, pero estaba más emocionada que yo, y eso me complicó mucho, más cuándo me comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas. Les digo, si no fuese ella, no le hubiese respondido ninguna pregunta, ni, aunque me hubiese preguntado Ash y Gary, jamás les hubiese respondido._

—¿Y cuáles eran esas situaciones? — _me preguntó muy emocionada._

—¿De verdad te interesa saber? — _le pregunté algo nervioso y dudoso._

—¡Por supuesto! — _si las emociones fueran como el agua, hubiesen rebalsado el vaso llamado Sakura. Si, también puedo ponerme metafórico…_

—¡Está bien, pero cálmate por favor! — _le pedí muy asustado._

—¡Lo siento! — _muy avergonzada, me sacó traviesamente la lengua, mientras me sonreía._

—¡Ay…! — _suspiré resignado; no tenía de otra, así que comencé a hablar_ — Verás, todo comenzó desde… — _le conté los hechos desde la aparición de los titanes y Lugia, hasta lo el incidente de Altomare, con Latias y Latios, y como me involucré en ellos_ — … más no te puedo contar, ya que eso es tan secreto, que está bien escondido en mi cabeza, ni en pensamientos.

—Entonces si eres tan fuerte, ¿por qué perdías como novato cuando te conocí? — _miré muy curioso a Saku… Nunca me habían hecho una pregunta así, y fue muy buena_.

—Los entrenadores quieren mucho a sus Pokémon. Pese a que me hayas convencido para luchar con todas mis fuerzas, sigo viendo muy mal maltratarlos en batalla — _Sakura me miró algo acongojada, podía ver en sus ojos que se sentía arrepentida de convencerme de pelear por las medallas_ —. Pero lo que no puedo permitir, es que los usen para fines egoístas. Muchas veces terminan muertos, y solo porque quieren más poder, y el equipo Rocket es un claro ejemplo.

—Sato… — _comenzó a decirme muy sonrojada_ —, eres un chico muy especial y muy comprensivo. Definitivamente quiero seguir viajando contigo hasta el fin del mundo — _la vi estirar los brazos hacia los lados, y ponerse a correr, mientras gritaba como loca_ — ¡En marcha!

—Saku… — _fue todo lo que susurré. Me sentí especial, no podía creer que amara tanto que supiera mis secretos; no sé por qué, pero en ese momento sentí mi estómago revolverse, algo afiebrado, no podía dejar de mirarla…, hasta que desapareció de mi vista_ — ¡Oye, espérame, no me dejes solo!

 _Admiraba y admiro mucho la enorme energía de Saku, tiene una vitalidad envidiable, fuera de que tiene un carisma muy especial; y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que la quise echar de mi lado, hasta la maltraté… Si quieren, díganlo, no me molesta, sé muy bien que fui un gran estúpido; pero ahora la tengo a mi lado, solo para mí, y para nadie más. Sí, creo que me enamoré perdidamente de ella… Jamás me he enamorado de una chica ¿Qué se hace en estos casos? No quiero preguntarle, sino, me trataría de inútil y tonto, adicionando de que se iría de mi lado._

 _Sólo tomaron algunos días para llegar a Sinnoh. Llegar a ciudad Olivine fue la parte más sencilla, pasamos a hablar primeramente con Jasmine, la líder del gimnasio local, le hablé de la situación, y comprendió de inmediato, pero ocurrió algo extraño, nos quiso acompañar. Le dijimos que no, si venia algún entrenador, le solicitaría una batalla, y no podría obtener la medalla, pero dejó el gimnasio a cargo de uno de sus mejores estudiantes y encargados, por lo que accedimos. Puede parecer una chica muy frágil y tímida, pero es una chica de aspecto muy engañoso._

 _Al llegar al puerto de Twinleaf, lo primero que hicimos fue a ver al profesor Rowan, famoso por sus investigaciones sobre la evolución Pokémon; le pedimos algo de información, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que no conocía muchos detalles de todo, pero nos dijo que una anciana, al norte de Sinnoh, en Celestic Town, podría decirnos más sobre los Pokémon del tiempo y espacio, pero de pronto, sonó el videoteléfono, el profesor fue a contestar, y todos escuchamos la conversación._

—Hola, profesor Rowan — _sonó una voz nostálgica, al menos para mí._

—Ash, ¿Cómo te ha ido? — _así es, era mi viejo amigo quién hablaba con el profesor._

—¡Muy bien, ahora voy por mi última medalla a Sunnyshore City! — _decía con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, pero se sentía mucho más moderado a la última vez que lo vi_ — Profesor, quería preguntarle algo.

—¿Qué sucede? — _tengo que admitir que la seriedad de Ash me preocupó mucho, jamás lo había visto así._

—No hace mucho, nos enfrentamos al equipo Galaxy — _Ash aún seguía jugando a ser el héroe, eso jamás se lo quitaríamos—_ , y me preocupó mucho lo que nos dijo su líder Cyrus; dijo que volvería a intentar controlar a Dialga y Palkia. ¿Qué opina usted?

—No creo que lo vuelva a intentar — _siempre me he dicho, el humano es el único ser que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, y yo si creía que lo volvería a hacer_ —, ya sabe que, si lo intenta hacer de nuevo, habrá alguien para detenerlo.

—¡Si, tiene razón! — _y su ingenuidad también seguía ahí… Madurar toma tiempo, y Ash sí que se tomaba su tiempo_ — Bueno profesor, no le quito más su tiempo, voy por mi última medalla, cuídese y adiós — _y Ash cortó la comunicación…_

—¡Oye, no te distraigas si no quieres salir lastimado! —le exclamó de golpe Paul a Satoshi, notando que se caía de Pidgeot.

—¡Jejejeje! Si, lo siento —rio algo nervioso el joven de cabello desordenado, mientras miraba el lugar—. ¿Qué crees que está provocando todos estos desastres?

—Si lo supiera, no habría dado tantas vueltas por Hoenn —le dijo muy fastidiado el joven peli morado.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —le apoyó a tan obvia pregunta—. Creo saber a quién preguntarle sobre estos fenómenos.

—¿Dónde vas a ir?

—A Sinnoh, estoy seguro que hay alguien que nos puede ayudar, te encargo del resto— le explicó muy misterioso Satoshi—. Adiós. ¡Pidgeot, a toda velocidad a Sinnoh! —y a toda velocidad, partió a su nuevo destino.

—Inútil —rezongó fastidiado el entrenador de Sinnoh—. De todas formas, comencé solo a investigar.

—Sí, estoy seguro que ella nos puede ayudar, lo hizo la última vez, y estoy seguro que lo volverá a hacer…

 _La llamada de Ash nos hizo entender que algo no andaba bien, no quería meterlos ni a él, ni a sus amigos en esto; así que con la ayuda de Kadabra, el pokégear de Saku, y un buen mapa de la región, le pedimos a Jasmine que fuera a Sunnyshore City. De alguna forma, tendría que distraerlo de lo que fuese a suceder, y aceptó muy gustosa; al fin y al cabo, volver a ver a un viejo rival y amigo, era una buena idea; mientras que Saku y yo nos trasladaríamos a Celestic Town, cómo nos dijo el profesor. Debo decir que Kadabra fue quién hizo todo el trabajo del viaje, y todo gracias a un mapa y un pokégear. Ustedes se preguntarán porque no nos tele transportamos de Johto a Sinnoh; bueno, primero, nos gusta viajar, además que la ruta en Johto ya la conocíamos, y Kadabra no puede tele transportarse a lugares, y menos a regiones que no conoce, por eso del mapa y el pokégear._

 _Al llegar a Celestic Town, lo primero que hicimos fue ir al centro Pokémon, le preguntamos a la enfermera sobre la ubicación de la anciana de que nos platicó el profesor. Joy nos dio las indicaciones para llegar con ella, así que salimos del centro y fuimos con quien buscábamos. Cuando llegamos, la supuesta anciana estaba en la terraza de su casa. Ahí la veíamos leer un libro._

—¡Señora, disculpe! — _la llamé algo incómodo, no tenía intención que sacarla de su lectura._

—¿Qué sucede? — _nos preguntó sin sacar la vista del libro._

—Buscamos a una señora que conoce mucho sobre mitología Pokémon.

—¿Que quieren saber? — _nos hablaba muy seria. Estábamos algo intimidados._

—Ho-oh nos dijo unas palabras muy extrañas, sobre unos tipos que querían controlar a los Pokémon que controlan el tiempo y el espacio — _le expliqué algo contrariado._

—Se refieren al equipo Galaxy, ¿verdad?

—Así es — _le respondió Saku muy pensante—._ Creo que sus nombres son Dialga y Palkia.

—Nos dijo que, por intentar controlarlos, aceleró un proceso para algo — _le apoyé de inmediato a Saku_ —. ¿Sabe que es? — _la señora se levantó de su silla, se acercó a nosotros y nos miró de reojo; nos pusimos muy nerviosos. De pronto, se puso a gritar._

—¡Prepárense para el fin de todo! — _lo admito, nos asustó mucho; el grito, la cara y lo que dijo. Por instinto, nos abrazamos con Saku, al no saber que pasaba._

—¡Por favor abuela, no asustes a los demás con esas cosas! — _exclamó algo molesta una joven de traje negro y cabello rubio._

—Sólo estaba aburrida — _dijo muy seria nuevamente, volviendo a su asiento a leer._

—Discúlpenla por favor, le gusta asustar a los demás — _muy apenada nos dijo la joven. Se veía muy amistosa, pero algo en ella, hacía sentir respeto_ —. Este pueblo es pequeño y tranquilo, cosa que no le gusta, y cuando vienen visitantes, los asusta con sus historias.

—Descuida, no hay problema — _aunque aún seguíamos algo asustados, no vi la necesidad de las disculpas, así que nos presentamos_ —. Mi nombre es Satoshi y ella es Sakura.

—Hola.

—Mucho gusto, soy Cynthia, y soy la campeona de la región Sinnoh.

—¿Entonces haz derrotado a la elite four? — _preguntó muy impresionada Sakura. ¿Por qué hizo una pregunta tan obvia?_

—Es obvio que sí. Para ser campeón de la liga, primero tienes que derrotar a la elite four — _le respondí algo fastidiado, mientras me miraba muy apenada_ —. No vinimos a eso — _le expliqué con más calma a Cynthia—,_ Ho-oh nos dijo algo sobre…

—Lo escuché todo, y sé a quién pueden recurrir — _se notaba que era la campeona, que efectividad._

—¿Y quién es? — _le preguntó Saku muy ansiosa._

—Vayan al templo del tiempo/espacio, en el monte Coronet, ahí encontraran a alguien que realmente los ayudará.

—¿Dónde está ese monte? — _le pregunté muy curioso. Conoceríamos a quienes crearon el tiempo y el espacio, también estaba muy emocionado._

— El monte Coronet es famoso por dividir la región Sinnoh, no creo que se vayan a perder. Les puedo dar un mapa del monte, ya que ese lugar es un verdadero laberinto y es fácil perderse.

—Gracias Cynthia — _increíble que nos ayudara tan desinteresada; algún día debía enfrentarme a ella, sería un honor, pero había cosas más importantes, y aún las hay_ —. Cuando sepamos algo, te lo diremos — _entró a la casa, y volvió con el mapa del monte. Ahí me di cuenta que realmente era enorme el lugar, por lo que partimos al acto y sin demora…_

 _ **Por Sakura.**_

… _Pero Cynthia me detuvo agarrándome de un brazo, cosa que Sato notó; quería hablar conmigo en privado. ¿Qué querría? Le pedí a Sato que se adelantara, dejándonos solas._

—¿Qué sucede? — _le pregunté muy extrañada por su actitud._

—¿Él es tu novio? — _me preguntó la muy descarada._

—¡¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?! — _me puse muy nerviosa. Me sentía la novia de Sato, pero no lo éramos oficialmente; sentí mucho calor y vergüenza._

—¿Sucede algo? — _preguntó a lo lejos mi Sato; creo que había gritado muy fuerte._

—Nada, solo preguntaba algunas cosas — _le contestó Cynthia sin siquiera avergonzarse, y yo quería que me tragara la tierra; pero la "Campeona" del descaro volvió a hablarme_ —. Te lo pregunto por qué Satoshi se ve un chico muy interesante, guapo e inteligente.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Es un tonto e inmaduro! Sólo hace que sabe mucho — _la verdad es que mi Sato es muy inteligente y acertado, si no podía hacer algo, siempre se las ingeniaba para solucionar las cosas, y lo de guapo, no se lo podía negar… Ay… ¿En que estaba? Ah, sí…_

—Entonces se parece mucho a un chico que conozco. Con la ayuda de sus amigos, derrotaron al equipo Galaxy — _esa descripción me pareció muy familiar._

—¿Te refieres a Ash? — _le pregunté muy curiosa._

—¿Lo conoces?

—¡Por supuesto, es amigo mío! — _le respondí muy orgullosa. La verdad, es que todos los que conocemos a Ash, nos sentimos orgullosos de ser sus amigos, en especial yo, que gracias a él y a Misty, pude comenzar mi viaje._

—¿Y qué edad tiene?

—¿Ash? — _¿para qué quería saber la edad de Ash? Era muy raro._

—No, Satoshi — _me corrigió nuevamente la descarada._

—Tiene catorce años, la misma edad de Ash — _le respondí muy curiosa._

—Otro niño más…

—¿Acaso querías dejártelo? — _le gruñí muy celosa… ¡Si, estaba celosa, ¿algún problema?!_

—¡No, no es eso! — _la descarada comenzó a agitar sus manos, intentando negar sus intenciones_ — Bueno, en realidad si — _y cambiando de opinión al siguiente segundo_ —. Pero tú eres su novia, así que mejor no me meto.

—¡Si me querías hablar de eso, entonces me voy! — _no quise despedirme, quería asesinarla, pero antes de cometer algún crimen justificado, partí rauda con mi Sato, quién me esperaba con su famosa paciencia; paciencia que antes se le agotaba a los dos segundos_ — Disculpa la demora, ¿nos vamos? — _le casi ordené sin detenerme, no quería que Sato me viera roja, sino comenzaría a preguntarme cosas que no quería responder._

—¡Espera, yo soy el mapa! — _me exclamó…, ¿mi novio? Puf…, qué tontería… Lo importante es que me alcanzó, y seguimos el viaje._

 _Por suerte, el monte Coronet no estaba muy lejos, solo era media hora de camino. El problema era escalarlo y pasar por sus cuevas subterráneas. Caminamos mucho, pero después de cinco largas horas, y un Clefairy que capturé, llegamos al templo. Realmente era un lugar decepcionante, sólo eran ruinas, pero al parecer, Sato sabía algo más, ya que camino de Johto hasta aquí, se puso a leer muchos libros; nunca lo vi así, aunque el hecho de que Ho-oh te dé un mensaje sin muchas pistas, era realmente preocupante. En ese lugar, un ser, al cual no vimos, nos dijo algo muy perturbador, así que decidimos seguir investigando, pero antes, Satoshi decidió volver a Sunnyshore City por Jasmine. Al llegar, nos escondimos de inmediato, ya que Jasmine aún estaba con Ash, Brock y otra chica más, de gorra blanca, traje negro y minifalda rosa muy corta. ¿Cómo puede andar una chica vestida así, con dos chicos a su lado? No le presté mucha atención, al fin y al cabo, era Ash, y Brock…, a él le gustan las mujeres mayores; lo sé por experiencia propia. Después de la despedida de Jasmine, lo primero que le preguntamos, fue quien era la chica que acompañaba a Ash. Dawn, una coordinadora Pokémon, y la nueva amiga del chico ingenuo e inmaduro._

 _Nuestras investigaciones nos llevaron de vuelta a Johto, para ser preciso, al monte Plateado. Les seré sincera, creo que lo mejor para nosotros dos, es jamás haber ido a ese lugar, pero creo que estábamos destinados para llegar a ese punto. En ese entonces, conocimos una organización en la que creíamos sus palabras; querían el bien para el mundo, si hasta el nombre sonaba a un lugar lleno de bien y bondad; el equipo del nuevo inicio. Conocimos a cuatro chicas a quienes les simpatizamos muy rápido, pues realmente eran muy simpáticas, sus nombres eran Kasumi, Haruka, Hikari, Taiyō y Komugi. Trabajamos con ellas, y un grupo aparte de seres algo extraños, por dos meses. En estos dos meses, Hikari se encariño mucho con Satoshi, cosa que me puso muy celosa, pero sabía que jamás le diría lo que pienso; al final, quedaron como muy buenos amigos, o al menos eso creo. Al final de esos dos meses, y sin querer, entré a una especie de oficina muy extraña, se veía muy tétrica, y en una enorme mesa, encontré una especie de carpeta con un informe; lo que decía me impactó mucho, así que lo guardé rápidamente en mis pertenencias, fui a buscar rápidamente a Satoshi, y le expliqué todo, mientras leía el informe que le entregué._

 _El equipo del nuevo inicio, era en realidad una división, aunque suene raro, en nuestra dimensión. Ellos en realidad se llaman los soldados de la luz, y hay divisiones en todas las dimisiones que existen. El informe hablaba sobre unos objetos y personas que utilizarían para deshacer y hacer a su antojo. Lamentablemente, los demás descubrieron la fuga de información, y fuimos víctima de una gran persecución; no pudimos ir muy lejos, nos agarraron. Pese al entrenamiento en la división, caímos en las garras del enemigo, al parecer estábamos perdidos, pero gracias a Hikari logramos huir. Sé muy bien que no lo hizo por unirse a nuestro grupo, sino que lo hizo por Satoshi. Ahí descubrimos la verdadera identidad de ellas, Aqua, Tera, Wind, Magma y Dark. Lo que Hikari no sabía, es que yo fui quien le dijo a Satoshi sobre su gran plan._

 _En un mes, Satoshi y yo nos dedicamos a ganar las medallas que faltaban. Era increíble ver el poder que ganaron nuestros Pokémon, ganamos sin siquiera respirar, y la conferencia plateada, bueno, ya les conté. El mes que quedaba, nos dedicamos a investigar aún más sobre los soldados de la luz, y fue cuando pudimos encontrarnos con Palkia, Dialga y Mewtwo, quienes ya sabían sobre lo que sucedía; Satoshi les dio sus conclusiones, y Mewtwo sacó una conclusión, Ash. Sólo eso, Ash. Nos enteramos de todo acerca de May, Max, Dawn y los demás, y además nos dieron la oportunidad de aumentar aún más el poder de nuestros Pokémon, y nuestra propia fuerza, Satoshi quiso probarse a sí mismo con el más grande reto para un entrenador, retar a la elite four de Índigo, y ganó sin perder a un solo Pokémon. La elite quedo sorprendida, y así se convirtió en el campeón de la liga. Por esas cosas de la vida, el profesor Oak presenció las batallas, claro, conmigo; ese día tenía unos informes que entregar, y de paso, nos avisó que Ash volvería dentro de dos días a Pallet Town. No quisimos decirle nada de los soldados de la luz, mucho menos a la liga, Sato quería de corazón que sus amigos lo ayudaran, confiaba en Ash, Gary y sus amigos, ya que, pese a todos sus cambios, seguía sin confiar en las personas, hasta que llegó el día de la visita. Estuvimos pensando en cómo sorprender y felicitar a Ash por sus resultados en la conferencia Valle del Lirio, y esa noche, el equipo Rocket decidió meter las narices; se robó los Pokémon y la comida, por lo que decidimos actuar. Ciertamente, nos echaron a perder nuestra sorpresa._

 _Así fue cómo terminó todo, o comenzó, como quieran decirle…_

—Saku… Saku… —Wind comenzó a sacudir suavemente a Sakura, intentando despertarla—, son las 6 de la mañana, los chicos van a salir.

—Wind… —Sakura comenzó a desperezarse restregando sus ojos con sus manos, contestándole a la pelíazul— Perdóname Wind, me quedé dormida.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Wind dándole una sonrisa— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias —Sakura se levantó, y partió con Wind—. Vamos a buscar a los chicos.

 _Dedo reconocer algo a todos ustedes, les estoy muy agradecida a Tracey y a Misty por todo, sino, no tendría nada…_

 _ **Por Satoshi.**_

… _Y yo no tenía nada, solo por culpa de mi tonto egoísmo, pero ahora lo tengo todo. Saku es mi todo, pero, aun así, no se lo quiero decir, porque no quiero quedar con nada. Prefiero no tener nada, pero tenerlo todo a no tener absolutamente nada._

—¡Satoshi! —se escuchó la voz de un joven llamando en el lugar.

—¿Quién será? —Satoshi miró a todos lados, hasta encontrar a dos personas arriba de Zapdos— ¡Sabrina, Ritchie!

—Pensé que después de tanto tiempo, nos olvidarías —dijo el joven peli castaño, mientras se le acercaba con Zapdos.

—A los buenos amigos jamás se olvidan —dijo Satoshi muy entusiasmado.

—Mewtwo nos dijo que te viniésemos a ayudar, pero no sabemos en qué —comentó Sabrina muy seria.

—Por favor, diríjanse a Slateport, allí comenzaré a preparar todo —comentó muy serio el joven peli azabache—. Ahora me dirijo a Sinnoh, tengo algunas dudas sobre todo esto.

—¿Te refieres al clima?

—Así es —Satoshi aún no sentía el momento de ese algo que esperaba, faltaba más preparación, y tiempo no había— ¿Qué pasa con los demás líderes de gimnasio?

—Están reuniendo entrenadores de sus ciudades, pueblos y alrededores, todo va como el profesor Oak lo dijo —le respondió rápidamente Sabrina.

—¡Qué bien, me alegra! —respondió Satoshi muy conforme— ¡Yo me retiro, no los detengo más! —se despidió, y continuó su marcha— ¡Pidgeot, a toda velocidad!

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntaba Ritchie muy sorprendido— Ese no es el Satoshi que conozco.

—Es cierto, algo le habrá ocurrido. ¿Pero qué? —se preguntaba igual de confundida Sabrina.

 _Todo ha ocurrido tan rápido, que no sé cómo explicarlo con mejores palabras. Hasta para mí todo es muy complejo, con excepción de hace seis días. Hace cuatro años que no volvía a Pallet Town. Hace cuatro años conocí a mi primer Pokémon; antes Bulbasaur, ahora Venusaur. Hace cuatro años, comenzó nuestra aventura por separado, Ash por un camino, Gary por otro, y yo, por el mío. Si no se hace algo rápido, todo lo que queremos, todo lo que hemos vivido, hasta nosotros mismos, la vida, y el mismo tiempo y espacio, desaparecerán. Todo está en manos de mi viejo amigo, según lo último que me dijo Ho-oh. Sólo espero que lo que haga, nos salve; si no lo hace no lo culparemos, de todos modos, es una carga muy pesada para una sola persona. Por suerte, tiene muchos amigos, y ellos lo ayudaran sin dudar; me incluyo con Saku. Por lo menos, algo de bueno tiene de ser el heredero del poder final, sino, pregúntenle a Mew…_

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

...

* * *

Una anecdota. Cuando pense en el nombre de Satoshi, sabia que asi se llamaba Ash en Japon. Esto por la epoca terminando AG y empezando DP. Habia pensado en al menos 20 nombres en japones, y queria uno que sonara bien, pero para todo lo que tenia planeado, todo me llevaba al nombre de Satoshi.

Como pudieron ver, la Sakura de Ecruteak era muy importante. En ese entonces, todo se limitaba a mi imaginación, y solo escribía lo que me salia de la mente, pero siempre teniendo en cuenta, el jamas destruir la leyenda de Ho-oh. Ash y Ho-oh siempre tuvieron una conexión muy intima; la de guiar al entrenador por el camino a seguir cuando se desorientara. Cuando se encontro con Misty, cuando se despidio de Misty, y cuando fue poseído en la pirámide de batalla. Si, es muy importante en la vida de Ash, y aun asi, lo relegaron a 3 minutos de aparición en 20 años, y un pésimo cameo en la película 20; fuera de destruir la leyenda de Ho-oh.

Bueno, no me extiendo mas. Si tienen dudas, consultas, comentarios, sugerencias, o los que se les ocurra, estan los comentarios para que me lo hagan saber. Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo, y que tengan un buen 2018. Saludos, y los espero para el final del arco.


	29. Una rueda de emociones, la unión de los

Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido unas bonitas fiestas. Este capitulo esta dentro de los mas largos que he escrito, asi que les recomiendo que lo lean con calma. Este capitulo, es la primera parte del cierre de arco. Espero les guste.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: "Una rueda de emociones, la unión de los nuevos enemigos"**

Estaba anocheciendo, y Dawn se veía durmiendo en la cama de lo que parecía una enfermería, y en ese preciso momento, comenzó a despertar muy agobiada; por alguna razón, se sentía exhausta, fuera del hambre y la sed que tenía.

—Ay… —comenzó a quejarse Dawn, mientras intentaba abrir los ojos— Me siento rara —con algo de dificultad se sentó, y miró a su alrededor— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —se tomó la cabeza, y por un momento, cerró los ojos— Nosotros estábamos en una librería, y… no recuerdo que pasó.

—Caíste bajo la posesión de dos cartas —comentó el joven de cabello rubio—. Comenzaste a luchar contra nosotros, nos costó mucho trabajo liberarte, pero lo logramos.

—Ed… —Dawn miró al joven, y notó como se le acercaba con una lata de bebida y un sándwich — Disculpen por mi descuido.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien. Además, ¿quién iba a pensar que ese libro sería una carta? —le decía muy tranquilo el alquimista, mientras le alcanzaba sus alimentos.

—Muchas gracias —los tomó, y aún muy confundida, comenzó a preguntar— ¿Que pasó realmente? No recuerdo nada.

—Sería raro que te acordaras de algo —le comentó muy extrañado, arqueando las cejas—. Como te decía, nos costó mucho liberarte, así qué…

 _ **Hace algunos minutos atrás.**_

 _Pese a que Ed e Inuyasha peleaban sin problemas, no avanzaban mucho. Dawn peleaba como una experta. La desesperante situación, hizo sacar el ingenio de la coordinadora de Hoenn… Era un buen plan, muy riesgoso, pero más ideas no quedaban._

— _¡Ash, utilicemos a Meganium y a Venusaur para detener los movimientos de Dawn!_

— _¡¿Crees que podría funcionar, May?! —preguntó Ash muy poco convencido._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —le preguntó muy preocupada Sakura._

— _Haremos que utilicen sus látigos cepa para atraparlas —comenzó a explicar muy seria, pero muy decidida May._

— _Pero, ¿cómo lo harás? —preguntó Ash algo inseguro— Se mueven muy rápido, y sabes que tu Venusaur y mi Meganium no son tan rápidos._

— _Por lo mismo debemos ser muy precisos —respondió May rápidamente—, usaremos el factor de que Inuyasha y Ed no tienen problemas para seguirlas._

— _No sé qué quieres hacer con exactitud —decía Sakura mientras se preparaba para sellar las cartas—, pero confío en ti, May._

— _Gracias Sakura —le agradeció May con una sonrisa—. ¡Ed, Inuyasha, necesito que inmovilicen los movimientos de Dawn, quiero que las dejen juntas, cerca de nosotros!_

— _¡Como digas! —respondió Inuyasha al acto._

— _¡Tú eres la jefa! —también respondió Ed al acto._

 _La idea era buena, pero el gran problema, eran los rápidos movimientos de Dawn, por lo que la idea de May era la más viable. Tanto Inuyasha como Edward, comenzaron a atacar de tal forma, que las dos Dawn retrocedieran sus movimientos, con tal que los dos jóvenes tomarán el control del ritmo de la batalla; los movimientos circulares que hacían, ayudaba a que las dos quedarán de espaldas, por fin acorraladas._

— _¡Venusaur, látigo cepa! —con rapidez ordenó May._

— _¡Tú también Meganium, látigo cepa! —ordenó Ash casi al unísono._

 _Pero las dos Dawn se percataron de los látigos, logrando esquivarlos con un salto sin mayores problemas._

— _¡Son muy rápidas! — exclamó Misty algo fastidiada — ¡Tiene que haber algún método para atraparlas!_

— _¿Y si las acorralan con los látigos? —acotó Shaoran, haciendo que Ash y May lo miraran— Sus látigos son muy largos, cubren un gran espacio._

— _Podría funcionar —dijo May muy pensante— ¿Ash, lo intentamos?_

— _Por supuesto._

— _¡Inuyasha, Ed, ya escucharon, acérquenlas a Meganium y Venusaur!_

— _¡De acuerdo! —exclamaron al unísono._

 _La estrategia de los espadachines había cambiado; olvidaron sus armas, y optaron por la fuerza física. Como pudieron, y a quema ropa, comenzaron a empujarlas hacía los dos Pokémon tipo hierba. Tanto Venusaur como Meganium estaban listas para actuar, no tendrían muchas oportunidades, y tal cual como lo había imaginado May y Shaoran, las dos Dawn quedaron frente a los dos Pokémon._

— _¡Látigo cepa! —exclamaron casi con rabia al unísono, Ash y May._

 _Y con rapidez, los látigos cepa atraparon a las dos chicas, con ayuda de la restricción adicional que la habían dado Inuyasha y Ed, atrapándolas de las piernas._

— _¡Sakura, ahora! —exclamó rápidamente el alquimista de acero._

— _¡De acuerdo Ed! —y con rapidez, Sakura dijo su conjuro, logrando que las cartas no solo liberarán a Dawn, sino también, volviéndolas a la normalidad, terminando la coordinadora de Sinnoh desmayada, siendo agarrada por Ed — ¡Uf…, por fin! —suspiró aliviada la peli castaña— ¡Perfecto, dos cartas más!_

— _Está vez fue mucho más difícil que las últimas —comentó Ed mientras se acercaba a la brujita, con Dawn en brazos—. Esto se está poniendo aún peor._

— _No puedo creer que sólo dos cartas nos causarán tantos dolores de cabeza —comentó May muy preocupada._

— _Está vez la afectada fue Dawn— comentó el rubio, mirando él y los demás a la joven coordinadora desmayada—. Fue poseída por dos cartas, fue mucho peso para ella, los movimientos que hizo no son para su estado físico._

— _¿Y ahora qué haremos? — preguntó Misty muy preocupada._

— _Estamos cerca de un parque de diversiones del que somos dueños —dijo Tomoyo muy tranquila—, allí hay un recinto de descanso. ¿Qué les parece si vamos? —les ofreció la joven muy feliz— Además, se podrían distraer y divertir._

— _No creo que sea buena idea divertirse en momentos así —comentó no muy convencida Kagome._

— _¡Vamos! —exclamó Ash muy animado— ¡¿Qué tiene de malo divertirse?!_

— _¡Tú como siempre tomándote todo a la ligera! —Misty le regañó muy molesta._

— _¿Acaso te vas a preocupar por cosas que no han sucedido? —le preguntó muy serio Ash._

— _Bueno, yo… —Misty debía ser sincera, Ash la había pillado, la dejó sin argumentos, curiosamente tenía razón, y eso le pareció muy extraño—. Ese no es el Ash que conozco, ¿qué le habrá pasado? —pensó para sí._

— _En verdad necesitan relajarse —la sonrisa de Tomoyo, para suerte de todos, no desaparecía con nada—. Acompáñenme, es por aquí._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—Terminaste desmayada, Meganium y Venusaur mareadas con tantas vueltas, pero contigo a salvo.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó muy preocupada Dawn.

—Están afuera esperándote muy preocupados —le respondió Ed muy afable.

—¿Y tú porque estás aquí, solo conmigo? —le preguntó ahora muy curiosa.

—Yo te traje en brazos —comenzó a explicar Ed—, llegamos aquí hace quince minutos.

—Ya veo —terminó de comer muy rápido el sándwich, se bebió de un solo trago la bebida, y se levantó de la camilla, con algo de dificultad.

—Oye, ¿te sientes bien? —le preguntó Ed muy preocupado, agarrándola desde la espalda.

—Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que me siento así —le intentó responder Dawn con ánimos, aceptando la ayuda.

Ya con Dawn, al menos despierta y más recuperada, y en compañía de Ed, salieron del cuarto de enfermería, siendo recibidos por todos, muy preocupados por su estado de salud.

—¡Dawn, ¿cómo te sientes?! —pregunto Ash casi corriendo hasta ella, extremadamente preocupado.

—Tranquilo Ash, estoy bien —le respondió con una sonrisa—. Solo fue un pequeño percance.

—Es bueno verte bien de nuevo —le dijo Gary muy aliviado.

—¡Entonces ahora que estas bien, vamos a divertirnos! —exclamó muy emocionado Ash— Tomoyo nos dejó el lugar solo para nosotros, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Genial! Entonces habrá que aprovechar —exclamo tambien Dawn, notándose que sus energías ya estaban bastante recuperadas.

Y con mucho entusiasmo, partieron corriendo en grupo a las atracciones del lugar, salvo Dawn, quien fue detenida de un brazo por Ash.

—Ash, ¿pasa algo? —le preguntó Dawn muy extrañada.

—Dawn… —la agarró de los hombros, y la miró a los ojos— ¿En verdad te sientes bien?

—¡Por supuesto, ese sándwich y esa bebida fueron muy efectivas! —exclamó muy alegre la pelíazul.

—No me pidas que no me preocupe —comenzó a hablar muy serio Ash—. Cuando te vi después del ataque que sufriste por Tera, me asusté mucho, me sentí impotente, y ver que fuiste poseída por esas dos cartas… —Ash bajó su mirada, y continuó—. Discúlpame, por favor.

—¡Ash, no fue tu culpa! —comenzó a decir muy nerviosa la pelíazul— El ataque de Tera fue por mi descuido, al igual que lo de las cartas.

—Cuando empezamos nuestro viaje, le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría, y no he cumplido mi promesa —muy compungido, Ash se acercó a Dawn, y la abrazó—. Cuando Sakura te ordenó que debías quedarte en el templo de Dialga y Palkia, me sentí tranquilo, pero aun así decidiste seguirme.

—Ash… —la joven hizo una pequeña pausa, abrazó al joven, y le fue sincera—. Haberme quedado, hubiese demostrado lo inútil que soy, mientras ustedes hacían su mejor trabajo para terminar con todo esto.

—Si ese hubiese sido tú real motivo, no habrías venido —separó por un momento a la joven, y vio como la coordinadora lloraba—. Dawn, dime por favor, ¿qué piensas de mí? ¿Fue por algo que hice o que dije que me seguiste?

Ash estaba aplicando similar discurso que usó con May, quería saber qué pensaba Dawn de él; más bien, que sentía por él.

—¡Ash, por favor, perdóname! —y sin mediar más palabras, se lanzó a abrazar el cuello de Ash, y comenzó a besarlo intensamente.

Era como si intentara demostrar todos sus sentimientos en aquel acto; no quería despegarse del joven, intentó que el beso durara lo que más le permitiera su aliento, hasta que ya no aguantó más, y tuvo que despegar sus labios de los de su amado.

—Ash, te amo desde mi alma —comenzó a confesar Dawn muy colorada, con la voz muy tímida—. Te acompañé porque quería trabajar contigo, en verdad lo deseaba, no quiero perderte.

—Como lo suponía, soy un maldito cretino —dijo a voz alta Ash—, no puedo hacer feliz a nadie.

—¿Por qué te dices eso Ash? —preguntó Dawn muy preocupada.

—Dawn, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero me deberías detestar. Sólo he pensado en lo que yo creo que es bueno para ustedes, pero jamás les he preguntado qué es lo que querían de corazón.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? — Dawn ya entró a preocuparse por tan extraño discurso.

—¡Dawn, perdóname por favor, lo que más quisiera es no hacerte sufrir, pero no puedo corresponder a lo que sientes! —respondió con rabia Ash— A decir verdad, no merezco nada, soy un mal agradecido.

—Ash, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? —comenzó a preguntar Dawn muy asustada. Jamás había visto así a su amigo, o al menos, sin una justificación, como perder una batalla— ¿Me quieres contar?

—La verdad es que dejé que me besaras porque quería que te llevarás un bonito recuerdo. Si eso era lo que deseabas, debía dártelo, es lo mínimo que podía hacer —Ash bajó su rostro, y continuó su confesión—. Si puedo hacerte feliz con lo que sea, entonces lo haré.

—¡Espera un momento! —exclamó algo asustada Dawn— ¡¿Dejaste que te diera tu primer beso sólo para satisfacerme?!

—De hecho…, ni el beso que me diste en la casa de campo… —Ash tenía miedo de cada palabra que decía, pero debía hacerlo, o al menos eso pensaba—, ni aquel beso fue el primero.

—¡¿Con quién fue entonces?! —preguntó muy curiosa Dawn— ¿Fue May? —Ash le negó— ¿Duplica? —volvió a negar— ¡Entonces fue Misty, lo sabía, era obvio! —bufó algo molesta.

—A Misty ni siquiera la he besado —respondió Ash muy apenado.

—¡Ash… espera un momento…! —comenzó a exclamar algo impactada la pelíazul— ¡¿Sakura?!

Dawn estaba sorprendida, Ash estaba confesando que…

—Si Dawn, me gusta Sakura —dijo mientras levantaba una mano a la altura de su pecho, y después la otra—, y tambien Misty.

—Ash… —volvió a decir Dawn muy preocupada.

—¡Quiero proteger a las dos, no las quiero ver sufrir más, no es justo! —gritó con mucha rabia Ash.

—¿Tan mal la pasaron por culpa de la carta del tiempo? —pensaba muy angustiada Dawn— Yo quiero mucho a Ash, no puedo permitir que sufra —Dawn levantó su mano derecha abierta lo más alto que podía, y dijo— ¡Ash, espero que seas feliz, quiero que seas feliz, nunca olvides que nos tienes a todos, jamás te dejaremos, estamos muy orgullosos por haberte conocido, y queremos que lo que deseas se haga realidad!

—Dawn… —ahora decía muy sentimental Ash.

—Para todos nosotros, eres el mejor maestro Pokémon del mundo —decía Dawn con mucho orgullo—. Ahora busca con quién ser feliz, te lo mereces.

—Dawn… —Ash sonrió, se acercó a Dawn, y chocaron sus manos en lo alto, recibiendo muy feliz el apoyo de su amiga—. Muchas gracias, Dawn. Saber qué tengo ese apoyo de ustedes, me levanta a seguir.

—Felicidades Ash Ketchum, evolucionaste de un chico inmaduro, a un chico maduro —le dijo casi en broma Dawn.

—No creo que sea necesario que me trates como Pokémon —comentó Ash algo nervioso.

—No sólo los Pokémon evolucionan —reflexionó Dawn— ¡Vamos a divertirnos, Tomoyo nos dejó este lugar para divertirnos, no para llorar! —exclamó Dawn para salir corriendo.

—Gracias chicas por todo, ustedes son las mejores —pensó Ash muy orgulloso.

Tal vez no estaba en sus planes, pero Dawn también, en lugar de abofetearlo, insultarlo, o simplemente ponerse a llorar, era ella quién le había dado un hombro de apoyo. Pero ahora comenzaba su dilema, ¿Misty o Sakura?

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la dimensión de Ash, en la región Sinnoh para ser más exactos, había una persona muy conocida por el aludido, hablando con una joven muy peculiar.

—Qué me dices, ¿aceptas? —preguntó muy segura la chica.

—¿Yo que ganó con esa proposición? —preguntaba una voz masculina muy fría.

—Lo que tú quieras en este lugar, basta con aceptar trabajar con nosotros —le respondió la chica muy tranquila—. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, Cyrus.

—¿Y lo de potenciar los Pokémon del equipo Galaxy?

—Eso se hará cuando aceptes.

—De acuerdo, entonces acepto tu alianza —dijo Cyrus, con un apretón de manos sellando el trato, mientras pensaba— ¡Por fin me vengaré por lo que me hicieron esos malditos mocosos! ¡Ash, prepárate para sufrir!

—Entonces te espero mañana en la cueva Turnback a las diez de la mañana, y no te preocupes por los entrenadores, mis soldados se encargarán que no te estorben.

—Te estoy muy agradecido por las facilidades que me has dado —decía Cyrus muy serio—. ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

—¿Es importante saberlo?

—Necesito saber con quién hago tratos — le respondió sonriendo fríamente.

—Creo que tienes razón. Mi nombre es Magma, la guerrera del elemento fuego.

—De acuerdo Magma, mañana a las diez de la mañana en la cueva Turnback.

¿Cuál será el plan que tiene Magma con Cyrus? ¿Por qué el encuentro en específico es en la cueva Turnback? Algo si la tenía segura, mientras se retiraba del lugar volando rauda y veloz, era que su plan, por el momento, iba viento en popa.

—Señor, los equipos enemigos del elegido han sido reclutados —decía Magma, al parecer hablando con alguien telepáticamente.

—Excelente trabajo —le felicitó una voz en su mente—. Creo que no tuviste muchas dificultades para lograrlo.

—Por supuesto que no, el humano es muy fácil de convencer si se le da más poder, es un ser muy ambicioso.

—No te confíes en que siempre será así —le advirtió la voz—, no todos son iguales.

—Es verdad —dijo muy reflexiva Magma—. Al elegido no le importa el poder, solo le importa la amistad, pero con eso jamás logrará vencernos.

—No lo subestimes, ese es su punto fuerte, y si lo sabe utilizar, podría ser una amenaza para nuestros planes —decía muy seria la voz, como si de verdad le temiera a aquella fuerza.

—De acuerdo señor —le afirmó para terminar la comunicación, pensando en los siguientes pasos de su plan—. Ya tenemos todo listo, solo falta que… —mientras miraba la perla de Shikon— esta hermosa gema haga su trabajo —de pronto, la perla comenzó a tomar un color indefinido; se notaban muchos sentimientos confundidos, pero con su energía en su poder—. Es hora de comenzar.

Y de un segundo a otro, la perla comenzó a despedir mucha energía en toda la región. Esta energía comenzó a invadir a todos los Pokémon que alcanzaba a llegar, invadiéndolos con un aura oscura, así tomando el control de cada monstruo de Sinnoh.

Aquel fenómeno, curiosamente no sólo afectó a los Pokémon de Sinnoh, sino también a todas las regiones del país. Los Pokémon salvajes al tomar esta aura maligna, comenzaron a cambiar completamente no sólo su naturaleza, volviéndose violentos, sino también, su fuerza física, volviéndolos seres de extremo cuidado.

Curiosamente, aquel fenómeno no afectaba a los Pokémon entrenados; por alguna razón, aquella energía los repelía.

—Muy bien, primera parte del plan, lista —decía Magma mientras guardaba la perla— ¡Este será su fin, esos dos gigantescos Pokémon son muy poderosos, y con esto serán invencibles!

Apenas comenzó la posesión de los Pokémon salvajes, en todas las regiones comenzaron a tomar medidas de resguardo, como, por ejemplo, en los laboratorios donde los entrenadores encargaban a sus Pokémon, los volvían a sus pokébolas, más por el miedo que ellos también fuesen afectados.

Mientras tanto, en las otras dimensiones, la concentración estaba centraba en volver los lugares a la normalidad. El ataque de los soldados de la luz había dejado más estragos de los que habían creído, las tareas de reconstrucción iban a ser más exhaustas de lo que en un inicio parecía, sin contar que todos debían estar alerta en caso que hubiese algún contraataque de aquellos seres malignos. El descanso era vital en esos momentos, pero había que dormir con un ojo abierto.

—Ya comenzaron a moverse —comentó Mewtwo telepáticamente a Palkia y Dialga, muy preocupado, mientras seguía su visita por Hoenn.

—Lamentablemente, no podemos hacer nada por el momento —comentó Palkia igual de preocupado—, todos se encuentran descansando y entrenando.

—Aun así, les avisare sobre lo que sucede, al menos para que se mantengan al tanto —avisó Mewtwo.

—No es buena idea —comenzó a argumentar Dialga—. Aquellos jóvenes son muy impulsivos, si van a enfrentarse a esas niñas con el poder que tienen ahora, serian aniquilados en nada, en especial ese chico llamado Ash. Un mal movimiento, y se acabó todo.

—Es verdad, tienes razón —dijo muy reflexivo Mewtwo.

Después de un largo viaje desde Hoenn, Satoshi llegaba a Celestic Town, donde encontraría a la persona que los ayudaría, la campeona de la región. El joven se encontraba muy contrariado, por lo que apenas bajó de Pidgeot, corrió hasta la casa de la chica.

—¡Cynthia, si me escuchas, respóndeme! —comenzó a llamar muy desesperado Satoshi, haciendo que la chica se asomara por la ventana— ¡Tenemos problemas, necesito que me ayudes!

—Esperaba tu llegada, he visto todo por televisión —decía muy tranquila la campeona—. Lo bueno es que aquí no ha pasado nada.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad —decía muy curioso Satoshi, mirando a su alrededor—, está demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto. ¿Y tu abuela?

—La semana pasada se fue de vacaciones a la región Fiore, y no sé cuándo volverá.

—Entonces estás sola —pensó en la situación de la joven, y muy apurado le preguntó— ¡¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya?! ¡El viaje no es nada corto!

—No lo sé —comenzó a decirle la joven seductoramente—, ¿no tienes apetito?

—¡No vine a comer! ¡¿Ya podemos irnos?! —comenzó a exclamar muy nervioso y ansioso, pero el gruñido del estómago del joven fue más fuerte— ¡Jejejeje! Lo siento —rio muy avergonzado.

—Deberías comer algo, y también tus Pokémon —comenzó a invitarle Cynthia, muy emocionada y sonrojada—, con el estómago vacío no rendirás.

—¿Crees que tengamos tiempo? —pregunto Satoshi ingenuamente.

—¡Siempre hay tiempo para todo! —le exclamó muy emocionada— Además, cocino muy rico.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo muy tranquilo— ¡Entonces acepto tu invitación!

—¿Y Sakura? —preguntó la campeona, notando la ausencia de la peli morada.

—No pudo venir, tenía otras cosas que hacer —le respondió algo incómodo, creyendo que a la chica era a la que quería ver.

—Ya veo —Cynthia sonrió, y le invitó a entrar—. Adelante Satoshi, la puerta está abierta —el joven asintió, y entró a la casa, mientras la rubia pensaba maliciosamente—. Lo siento mucho Sakura, pero me aprovecharé de la situación.

¿Cómo terminara la "reunión" de campeones? ¿Sólo comerán? ¿O…?

James se encontraba en la base del equipo Rocket, y como lo había dicho, fue a investigar si dentro de la organización tenían información acerca de los hechos que sucedían, y para su gran fortuna, si es que se le podría llamar así, escuchó la conversación que tenía Giovanni con Magma; la información recolectada era todo lo que necesitaba, y era más grave de lo que podía imaginar, por lo que como un soldado más, salió de la base del equipo Rocket, y decidió partir al rancho del profesor Oak, creyendo que era el mejor lugar para confiar tal información.

Jessie, Meowth, Lucario y Mew, continuaban recorriendo distintos pueblos y ciudades de Kanto, con la idea de eliminar todo tipo de amenaza que atacaba en la región. Una vez que la laboriosa tarea terminó, partieron en dirección a Pacifidlog City, lugar donde el Pokémon del inicio esperaba que comenzara el gran conflicto.

Paul, Ritchie y Sabrina ya se encontraban en Slateport City; las olas rompían con fuerza en el puerto y los vientos tenían mucha fuerza.

Delia y el profesor Oak ya sólo veían todos los desastres que sucedían uno tras otro; más no podían hacer, sabían que todo lo que sucedía estaba fuera del control de sus manos y de cualquier lógica, la única tarea que podían hacer, era devolver a los Pokémon del rancho a sus pokébolas, por causa de los efectos de los actos de Magma; los Pokémon del rancho no habían caído bajo el efecto, pero les era mejor prevenir un riesgo innecesario.

Gracias a que Satoshi, en compañía del equipo de ninjas de Konoha destruyeron la base de los soldados de la luz del monte Plateado, las invasiones no eran tan grandes, y los enemigos manejables; les era más sencillo a los líderes de gimnasio y otros entrenadores enfrentarlos.

En el ambiente se sentía que pronto comenzaría una batalla de grandes proporciones, una batalla tan importante, que decidiría no sólo el futuro de aquel lugar, sino tambien, el de todas las dimensiones.

* * *

...

* * *

Completamente ajenos a esta realidad, Ash y los demás continuaban disfrutando en aquel parque de diversiones ofrecido por Tomoyo.

Lo curioso, llegó a la hora de subirse a una muy particular atracción del parque.

—¿En serio piensan subirse a… eso? —preguntó Gary algo fastidiado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntaba Dawn muy emocionada— Es una rueda de la fortuna.

—¿No es obvio que es lo que sucede aquí, mi querida Dawn? —comentaba Drew, mirando de reojo a la pelíazul— Porque sabes para qué se usan estás cosas, me imagino.

—Es verdad, estas situaciones son muy repetitivas —comentó muy fastidiado Ed—. Nos subimos y bajamos enamorados, que cursi…

—No sé ustedes chicos, pero yo sí quiero aprovechar de subir —comentó muy alegre Misty, mientras estiraba su mano a Ash— Ash, ¿subimos?

—Si es verdad que se usa para salir enamorados, entonces está es mi oportunidad, ya he aclarado mis sentimientos… Haré lo que creo que es correcto, me declararé a Misty —pensó Ash muy sonrojado, aceptando la invitación—. Por supuesto, Misty.

Pero una acción sorpresiva, sorprendió a todos, valga la redundancia. Antes que si quiera pudiesen poner un pie en la cabina, Ash y Misty fueron detenidos por un impactrueno de Pikachu.

—¿De acuerdo? —comenzó a decir muy sorprendido Ed— Esto es nuevo, tienen toda mi atención.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Pikachu?! —exclamó Ash muy extrañado.

—¿Por qué atacas, Pikachu? —preguntó igual de sorprendida May, al tiempo que el aludido subió al hombro derecho de Sakura.

—¡¿Quieres que suba?! —Preguntó la peli castaña muy sorprendida, a lo que Pikachu asintió— ¿Y por qué?

De pronto, desde la pokébolas de Ash, apareció Latias, transformándose inmediatamente en aquella joven desconocida para los demás… menos para Ash y Misty. Pikachu bajó inmediatamente del hombro de Sakura, y corrió hasta el hombro de la Latias transformada, comenzando a hablar en susurro.

Cada palabra que le decía Pikachu, sorprendía aún más a Latias, por lo que, apenas el roedor eléctrico dejó de hablarle, agarró a Sakura y a Ash de un brazo, los tiró, literalmente, dentro de la cabina, y Pikachu accionó el mecanismo para pasar a una cabina vacía.

Nadie entendía que hacían los dos Pokémon, los miraban muy desconcertados.

—¿Qué les pasa ustedes dos? —les preguntó Gary algo asustado, mientras los dos Pokémon miraban la cabina donde estaban Ash y Sakura— ¡Acaso Sakura es…! —comenzó a pensar muy sorprendido— Desde el incidente del laberinto, esos dos están más juntos que nunca; existe la posibilidad.

A la única que no simpatizó para nada la acción de Pikachu y Latias, fue a Misty, quien estaba furiosa.

—¡Ese Ash, debió haber tenido todo planeado! —y con ayuda de sus celos, agarró de un brazo a Li, y con una voz muy tierna, le invitó a subir— ¡Shaoran, subamos!

—De acuerdo, como digas —dijo algo extrañado Shaoran, quien tambien no entendía muy bien que pasaba.

Los siguientes en entrar… a la fuerza por Pikachu y Latias… fueron May y Drew, quienes algo desconcertados y asustados, terminaron en el suelo de la cabina; Latias cerró la puerta, y Pikachu volvió a accionar el mecanismo, dejando una nueva cabina desocupada.

—¿Dónde está la cámara? —comenzó decir muy asustada Dawn, mirando a todas partes, creyendo que era una broma, o algo por el estilo— Pikachu, ¿te sientes bien? —pero Pikachu y Latias seguían mirando la cabina de May y Drew.

—Se comportan muy extraño —comenzó a preguntar muy serio Gary— ¿Qué es lo que planean? —pero apenas llegó la siguiente cabina, Latias abrió la puerta, entró en ella, y Pikachu accionó el mecanismo, corriendo a entrar tambien a la cabina, así, huyendo del lugar— Genial, escaparon a salvo…

—¿Alguien más va a subir? —preguntaba Tomoyo, mientras se dirigía a la mesa de control.

—Dawn, ¿quieres subir? — le preguntó Gary muy afable.

—¡Si…! —exclamó muy apenada la aludida— Gracias.

Después que Gary y Dawn entraron a la cabina, les siguieron Kagome e Inuyasha; y Duplica y Ed. Estos últimos, tenían sus propios temas; después de la batalla contra Aqua, fue muy poco el tiempo a solas que tuvieron.

—Duplica… —comenzó a decir Ed algo nervioso—, te doy las gracias por confiar en mí.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntaba Duplica muy sorprendida. ¿A qué venia tal cosa? Se preguntaba.

—Pese a no conocernos desde un inicio, confiaste ciegamente en mí, si no hubiese sido por ti, la batalla contra Aqua hubiese sido desastrosa —le respondió muy afable.

—Ed —muy sonrojada, comenzó a responderle al joven—, tu eres un chico bueno, y de eso me di cuenta desde el primer momento que te vi, eres decidido e inteligente.

—No creo que sea para tanto —le respondió con ironía, mientras miraba su brazo derecho—. Si hubiese sido inteligente, esto jamás hubiese sucedido, y lo que más rabia me da, fue lo que le hice a Al.

—Tu hermano menor te quiere mucho, sé que él sufre tanto como tu aquel incidente —miró a los ojos al joven, y muy sonriente le dijo—. Debe haber mucha gente que debe saber sobre su accidente, y deben tener un gran circulo que los ayude, eso me incluye.

—Sólo pueden apoyarme, eso no nos devolverá nuestros cuerpos —decía con mucha tristeza.

—No seas tonto —le dijo mientras se le lanzaba a abrazar—. Ustedes están viviendo tan terrible estado, y nosotros somos conscientes de aquello, lo estamos viendo —se separó un poco, y le recordó— ¿Cómo te sentiste con lo que sufrió Ash y Sakura por la carta del tiempo?

—Creo que igual que todos, inútiles y miserables —dijo muy angustiado—. Al menos, aún tengo a mi hermano, pero tener en consciencia, que cada vez que despiertes, vivirás el mismo día, y consciente que la persona que más quieres, al final del día moriría irremediablemente… —hizo una pausa, y comenzó a reflexionar cada una de sus palabras—, sería algo insoportable, más para esos dos ingenuos.

—Ambos se tenían, sólo podían confiar en ellos, nosotros éramos meros espectadores para los dos. ¿Te imaginas revivir todos los días el día que intentaron revivir a su madre para siempre, y que nadie comprendiera nada?

—Me hubiese vuelto loco, hasta el suicidio hubiese sido más placentero —respondió Ed, mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Ustedes tienen mucho por delante, y sé que algún día podrán volver a la normalidad —tomó del mentón al joven, y levantó su mirada, observando su angustiado rostro—. Sé que eres una persona persistente y valiente, y sé que jamás bajarías tus hombros.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta seguridad de mí? —le preguntó el rubio muy confundido.

—Porque jamás me enamoraría de un cobarde —y por fin, Duplica deshizo sus deseos, y besó en la boca al joven, a quien la acción lo pilló desprevenido. El beso duró hasta que la peliverde quedo sin aliento—. Si Winry hubiese visto algo así, nos hubiese matado ¡Jejejeje!

—Duplica, yo… —pero la aludida lo interrumpió.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a decir mientras se acomodaba en el regazo del joven— Siempre he tenido en mente que divertir a la gente es mi deber, por eso tengo un pequeño teatro donde hago imitaciones, y sé que cuando le saco una carcajada a las personas, es por que hice muy bien mi trabajo.

—Y lo creo, me sorprendiste mucho cuando te disfrazaste de Lisa, era muy fácil de confundirte —le respondió con orgullo.

—Y tu deber es proteger no sólo tu país, sino tambien a tus amigos y seres queridos —cerró sus ojos, y dijo—. Te ruego que no decepciones con Winry, sean felices los dos, ella te quiere mucho.

—Duplica… —Ed cerró sus ojos, y se abrazó a la joven, esbozando una sonrisa.

No sólo ellos tenían cosas que hablar, había una pareja muy en particular que aún tenía un tema que arreglar.

—¿Ves Inuyasha? —comenzó a decir Kagome, mientras sonreía— Te dije que venir sería una buena idea.

—Meterse en relaciones ajenas, nunca es una buena idea —dijo muy molesto Inuyasha.

—No me refería a los chicos, me refería a nosotros —dijo muy pasiva la peli azabache.

—¿Nosotros? —aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del hibrido, volteando la mirada a una Kagome que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos— Kagome…

—Siempre he tenido celos de Kikyō, eso nunca te lo he podido negar, pero ver a Misty y las chicas, me hizo sentir como una estúpida —decía muy acongojada.

—Pese a que saltaron con el objetivo que conquistar a ése cabeza hueca, sus celos jamás se interpusieron en cada acción de Ash —agregó Inuyasha muy calmo—, es como si hubiesen hecho un pacto para que él no se enterara nunca de nada.

—Mientras nosotros, imponemos nuestros sentimientos antes que cualquier otra cosa… —Kagome cerró sus ojos, suspiró, y volvió su vista hacia el horizonte—. Debería hacer como Misty, ni Kikyō ni yo somos tus dueñas, tú deberías ser libre de escoger a quien quieres.

—Yo jamás he pensado que ustedes me ven así, al contrario, conozco sus sentimientos, se cómo se comportan, y quiero que las cosas pasen solas con el tiempo.

—¿Cómo Ash y Sakura? —pregunto muy sentimental Kagome.

—¿Ash y Sakura? —preguntó muy curioso.

—Después del incidente de la carta del tiempo, comencé a verlos mucho más maduros y conscientes de su alrededor —volteó su mirada al joven, y continuó—. Realmente no sé qué les habrá pasado, pero para haber cambiado tan súbitamente, debió haber sido algo muy terrible.

—La única diferencia que tenemos, es que, si cometemos algún error, podríamos apoyarnos en otras personas —sonrió irónicamente mientras decía— ¡Creo que hasta Sesshömaru hubiese sido una buena compañía! —y volvió a hablar acongojado— En cambio, ellos estaban solos, ¿qué podíamos hacer nosotros? Hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, nunca hubiésemos sabido si estábamos ayudando o no.

—Creo que, al fin y al cabo —decía muy feliz Kagome, buscando el regazo del híbrido—, los dos inmaduros nos hicieron madurar a todos nosotros, y me quiero quedar con ese aprendizaje para siempre… Ya no más celos…

—Es verdad, tenemos que ser más maduros que el par de inmaduros —comentó mientras sonreía, mirando a la chica.

Quienes, si debían aclarar mucho sus sentimientos, era Dawn a Gary. ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente la coordinadora de Sinnoh?

—Gary… yo… —comenzó a decir tímidamente Dawn.

—¿Sabes Dawn? —interrumpió Gary rápidamente— Ash tenía razón, no te protegí de Tera, fuiste la única que recibió el ataque de esa maldita.

—¡Gary, en serio, no tienes nada de que disculparte! —exclamó muy rápido Dawn, muy nerviosa— Al contrario, yo fui la culpable del fracaso de la misión.

—¿Sabes? —retomó la palabra el joven peli castaño— Desde que tenemos noción, recuerdo que con Ash nos la pasábamos peleando sobre quien de los dos era el mejor, muchas veces terminábamos a golpes, pero siempre estuvo ahí Satoshi para separarnos —miró a los ojos a la pelíazul, y dijo—. Cuando tomé a Squirtle de mano de mi abuelo, me creí en la gloria, creía que podía enaltecer la imagen de Pallet Town en el mundo, pero la verdad, era que Ash siempre estuvo mucho más adelante que yo.

—Ash siempre ha hablado muy bien de ti, así como de Misty, de May, de todos —agregó Dawn muy afable—. Debo confesar que a veces, me sentía muy celosa de las chicas; ellas conocían desde mucho antes a Ash, y yo quería tener ese nivel de confianza con él.

—Pero Ash se enamoró de una chica que conoció hace tres días —dijo entre burlas Gary.

—¡¿Tambien te lo dijo?! —exclamó Dawn muy sorprendida.

—No es necesario que haga algo así, y te aseguro que Misty tambien lo sabe —miró al cielo de la cabina—, lo conocemos desde hace años.

—Ya veo… —Dawn bajó su mirada, y continuó—. Se suponía que nosotras íbamos a hacer madurar a Ash, que dejara de ser ese chiquillo inmaduro, que pasara a la puertead, nos viera como mujeres, pero maduró sin que lo viviéramos.

—¡Que irónico! —decía entre risas Gary— Cuando más nos necesitaba, no existíamos para Ash, pese a estar a su lado.

—¿Sabes lo que le dije a Ash después de despertar? —Gary negó intrigado— No sólo los Pokémon evolucionan, uno tambien lo hace todos los días.

—Sabias palabras —comentó Gary muy sorprendido.

—¡Si, tu abuelo es muy sabio, recuerda que soy un fan de los poemas del profesor Oak! —dijo muy orgullosa la pelíazul.

—¡Increíble que si puedas descifrar los poemas de mi abuelo! —le comentó algo nervioso Gary.

—Ese fue uno de los motivos por el cual me empezaste a interesar, Gary Oak —comenzó a confesarse tímidamente Dawn, muy sonrojada—. Debo ser sincera, se lo prometí a Ash…, Gary…, tu…

—¿Estás enamorada de mí, o sientes admiración por mí? —interrumpió Gary nuevamente.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó con sorpresa.

—Como dijiste, se lo prometiste a Ash, por lo que quiero que estés segura de lo que sientes —le pidió muy afable Gary.

—Bueno… yo… —la pregunta puso dudosa a la pelíazul. ¿Estaba realmente enamorada, o sólo era admiración? —. Si me pongo a pensar con calma, cuando supe que eras el nieto del profesor Oak, comencé a mirarte con otros ojos… Creo que eso es admiración, ¿o me equivoco?

—Creo que no —le respondió Gary muy sonriente— ¿Observaste la unión que tienen Ash y Sakura?

—Sacrificarse por el otro, sin importar las consecuencias —resumió Dawn—. Es verdad, a ti te veo muy lejos de eso, creo que no podría llegar a tanto; si hubiese sido afectada por la carta del tiempo, no estaría hablando ahora contigo.

—Todos tenemos nuestra alma gemela en algún lugar, y si Ash fue capaz que confesarte que estaba enamorado de Sakura, eso quiere decir que tú tambien tienes a alguien que te guste.

—En verdad, aun no lo sé —le respondió muy sonriente—, pero conozco a alguien que si me ama mucho. ¿Crees que debería darle una oportunidad?

—Si tú crees que debes hacerlo, entonces hazlo —le animó Gary—. A lo mejor, él es tu alma gemela.

—¡De acuerdo, entonces lo haré! —exclamó muy decidida— Gary, ¿podría al menos, abrazarte hasta que bajemos de aquí? —le pidió la pelíazul mucho más tranquila.

—Sería un honor —le respondió muy feliz Gary.

May y Drew, se encontraban mirando en distinta dirección, hacían lo que podían para no mirarse, más que nada, por vergüenza.

—¡¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?! —le preguntó algo incomoda May

—Yo ninguno —le respondió de forma pícara Drew—, pero parece ser que tú sí.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema —le respondió May, sucedido de unos segundos de silencio, y retomando la palabra la peli castaña— ¿Qué piensas hacer después que todo esto termine?

—Creo que me iré a descansar, esto es mucho para mí y mis Pokémon —le respondió algo serio Drew.

—¿Y los concursos?

—Quiero competir en los concursos de Sinnoh, Dawn me dijo que son muy competitivos, pero será para más adelante, por este año, no quiero más —le respondió muy tranquilo.

—Ya veo —dijo con la mirada baja, con algo de miedo—. ¿Te podría acompañar?

—No creo que sea buena idea que una rival me acompañe —le respondió muy serio Drew.

—Yo no pienso participar en concursos por un buen tiempo, solo quiero acompañarte —le respondió muy sonrojada.

—¿Y por qué me quieres acompañar? —le preguntó muy intrigado, algo sonrojado, sabiendo para donde quería llevar la conversación la coordinadora de Hoenn.

—Verás, quiero aprender mucho de ti…, digo, para mis futuros concursos —decía con mucha pena, jugando con sus dedos índice—. Obviamente, jamás llegare a ser tan buena como tú, pero al menos, quiero que tú me enseñes.

—Ahora veo a lo que se refería Ash con lo que me dijo — se decía Drew mucho más tranquilo — De acuerdo, si me quieres acompañar, hazlo, te acepto con gusto.

—¡Gracias Drew —celebró May, lanzándose efusivamente a abrazar al peliverde—, te juro que no seré una carga! —y percatándose de su efusivo e instintivo acto de cariño, intentó separarse, pero el joven se lo impidió abrazándola, apenando aún más a la chica— Drew…

—No sé con exactitud qué pasó con Ash, pero su estadía en este lugar lo hizo madurar muy rápido —decía muy sentimental el joven—. Él hizo mucho por nosotros, en cambio nosotros, le hemos sido inútiles.

—Ash me confesó que después de lo que pasó con la carta del tiempo, comenzó a tener miedo de perdernos, en especial a Misty y Sakura…, lo vi muy angustiado, muy inseguro de sí mismo —decía May muy triste—. ¿Tú sabias que Ash está enamorado de Misty y Sakura?

—Por Misty lo sabía, y por Sakura lo intuía, se veían demasiado obvios —respondió arqueando sus cejas—. Sé que no he pasado por lo mismo que Ash, pero si estoy seguro de algo, no necesito amenazas para protegerte.

—¡Entonces…! —comenzó a exclamar muy emocionada May.

—Sí, parece que el plan de Pikachu y Latias funcionó muy bien —la exaltación de la joven fue tanta, que se lanzó llorando a abrazar al joven, besándolo intensamente, y separándose a los segundos— ¿Qué tal si se lo decimos a los demás?

—¡Me parece una idea excelente!

Los ánimos no eran los mismos en la cabina donde estaban Misty y Shaoran, más que nada, por los ánimos que estaban caldeados por culpa de cierta peli naranja.

—¡Maldito Ash, lo tenía todo planeado! —exclamaba furiosa Misty.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó muy intrigado Shaoran.

—¡Se veía todo muy obvio! —comenzó a deducir muy molesta— Aunque me pareció muy extraño que Latias se comportara así —silenció por un momento, y dijo muy seria—. Tendremos que seguir con el plan.

—Tu plan no ha funcionado ni un poco —le dijo muy serio el joven peli castaño—, a Ash no parece importarle que yo esté a tu lado.

—No me sorprende después de todo —seguía hablando muy molesta la peli naranja; se notaban mucho sus celos—. Ese tonto es muy ingenuo en estos temas.

—Si es así, deberías tú enseñarle sobre esas cosas —le aconsejó muy serio Shaoran.

—¡No, que él solo aprenda! —exclamó aún más molesta Misty— Está tan metido en sus Pokémon, ganar batallas, ir de gimnasio a gimnasio… —se relajó completamente, y muy sentimental siguió—, pero ese es su sueño, ser un maestro Pokémon, y no quiero que por mi culpa abandone su sueño.

—¿Cuál es el problema real entonces? —le preguntó muy serio Shaoran.

—Él me pidió que me fuese a vivir con él cuándo termine todo esto, que quería abandonar sus sueños, y todo para cuidarme.

—Entonces será mejor que actúes, porque él ya tomó la delantera —le dijo muy serio Shaoran.

—Tienes razón —dijo entre culpas Misty.

Ash y Sakura se encontraban muy nerviosos, cada vez que cruzaban miradas, miraban para cualquier parte, haciendo acciones muy torpes.

—¡Yo…! —dijeron al unísono, callando al acto al unísono.

—Tu primero, Sakura —dijo Ash muy sonriente, mirando muy sonrojado a la joven.

—Si…, bueno… —comenzó a decir muy titubeante Sakura—, quería decirte que Pikachu se comportó muy extraño, ¿no te parece? —decía muy intrigada.

—Sí, fue muy extraño —dijo igual de intrigado Ash, desconociendo porque habían hecho algo así…

—Ash… —volvió a decir Sakura, haciendo que el aludido la mirara a los ojos; se veía mucha emoción y miedo a la vez, en el brillo de los ojos de la peli castaña—, qué bueno que choqué contigo dos veces, gracias a eso, conocí a la mejor persona en mi vida.

—¡Jejejeje! —rio algo nervioso el joven por el comentario— Fue culpa de los dos.

—¡Jejejeje! Es cierto lo que dicen los chicos, somos algo torpes —comentó medio en broma Sakura—. Pero fue gracias a eso que no sólo te conocí, también pude sobrevivir.

—Ya te lo había comentado Sakura, no permitiría jamás que mis amigos y seres queridos les pasara algo —dijo muy decidido Ash—, y muy en especial a ti, que confiaste en nosotros desde el primer segundo.

—Yo tampoco podría abandonar a quienes más quiero, y si alguien necesitara mi ayuda, se la brindaría sin dudar —comentó igual de segura Sakura.

La coincidencia de comentarios provocó una pequeña carcajada en los dos, recién comenzando a darse cuenta de las cosas que tenían en común.

—Ash… —retomó menos titubeante Sakura—, también quiero agradecerte por hacerme sentir especial.

—¿Especial? —preguntó ingenuamente Ash— ¿Te refieres a volver a usar las cartas?

—¡Bueno…, también…! —respondió entre risas Sakura— ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tenía una aventura así!

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir algo titubeante Ash—, lamento haberme metido con tu tranquilidad.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —le exclamó algo nerviosa, frunciendo el ceño— ¡Gracias a ti, aprendí muchas cosas, y volví a creer que alguien tan bueno, amable y valiente como tú, se interesara en mí!

—¿Te refieres a lo del beso? —le preguntó muy curioso Ash, sin percatarse de sus palabras.

—¡No voy a dejar que te escapes de mí, Ash Ketchum! —le gritó muy segura, lanzándose por instinto a besar al joven, y separarse a los segundos, mostrando tranquilidad, seguridad y felicidad en su rostro— Ash…, tú me gustas mucho…, no aguantaría vivir sin ti.

Las palabras de Sakura sorprendieron mucho al entrenador. Sakura, muy decidida y segura, ¿se le estaba declarando? Estaba fuera de combate; su tierna voz, y su iluminado rostro lo tenían hipnotizado. Sakura ya había hecho su parte, le había declarado su amor.

—Creo que no puedo seguir engañándome —dijo Ash en voz alta—. Se lo que le prometí a Misty, pero tu Sakura… tú me… —bajó su mirada, y comenzó a llorar— ¡Tengo miedo…, tengo miedo que fuéramos a hacer algo prohibido!

—Ash… —tomó el mentón del joven, y levantó su rostro— ¿Hagamos que esto dure hasta lo que más se pueda? —le preguntó muy sonriente, limpiando las lágrimas del joven.

—Sakura, no quiero decepcionarte…

—Jamás me has decepcionado, por eso quiero correr este riesgo contigo —le respondió Sakura muy segura.

—Sakura… —Ash sonrió, y le dijo—, no sé cómo se dirá con exactitud, espero hacerlo bien —la joven abrió sus ojos ampliamente, mientras que Ash, muy titubeante, más por miedo a meter la pata, comenzó a decir—. Sakura…, ¿quieres estar conmigo, o ser mi novia, o…, las dos cosas? Creo que era así… — comenzó a preguntar muy confuso.

—¡Si Ashy, sí quiero! —gritó en júbilo la chica, lanzándose violentamente a abrazar a su… ahora novio…

— _¡Jamás permitiré que sean felices, malditas escorias!_

De pronto, un sismo muy fuerte comenzó en el lugar, comenzando a sacar de su base de resistencia la rueda de la fortuna.

—¡Un terremoto! —comenzó a exclamar muy preocupado Ash, mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

—¡Ashy, siento la presencia de otra carta! —exclamó igual de preocupada Sakura.

—¡Sakura, tienes que salir de aquí! —le dijo muy serio Ash— ¡Latias, tele transportare!

Y en un segundo, Latias apareció con Pikachu en su lomo.

—¡Latias, por favor! —comenzó a exclamar Sakura muy angustiada— ¡Salva a los demás primero, nosotros podemos aguantar aquí más!

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Ash muy poco convencido de la idea.

—¡No quiero que les pase nada a mis amigos, no quiero vivir con esa culpa! —exclamó muy angustiada la peli castaña.

—¡Latias, rápido! —el Pokémon eón asintió, y lo más rápido que pudo, se tele transportó a cada una de las cabinas.

Después de unos segundos, Latias terminó de trasladar a todos fuera de las cabinas, notando el real estado del lugar; la rueda estaba fuera de su base, y en muchas áreas la tierra estaba levantada.

—¡Esto es obra de la carta de la tierra, tengan mucho cuidado! —exclamó muy preocupado Shaoran.

—¡Chicos, ¿han visto a Ash y Sakura?! —preguntó May muy preocupada.

—Latias —llamó Misty al Pokémon, mientras dejaba por último a Ed y Duplica— ¡Aún siguen en la cabina! —exclamó muy asustada— ¡Latias, rápido, sácalos de ahí!

Pero antes de poder tele transportarse, una columna de tierra se elevó bajo Latias, golpeándola con mucha fuerza, dejándola sin sentido.

—¡Latias, por favor, no te rindas! —exclamó muy asustada Misty, mientras todos corrían a ver el estado de la Pokémon.

—No hay caso, está inconsciente —dijo muy serio Gary, mientras tomaba una de sus pokébolas— ¡Moltres, sal, ayuda a sacar de la cabina a Ash y Sakura!

Apenas salió Moltres, se dirigió a la zona más alta de la rueda, lugar donde estaba la cabina de Ash y Sakura; no obstante, entre columnas de tierra y rocas que salían disparadas, las que Moltres intentó esquivar, rápidamente todos se dieron cuenta que el real objetivo del ataque, era matar no sólo a Ash; también a Sakura. Lamentablemente, Moltres fue alcanzado por el ataque, cayendo al suelo sin sentido.

—¡Moltres, regresa! —exclamó con mucha rabia Gary— ¡Maldición!

—¡Espero que esto funcione! —exclamó Ed, usando su alquimia para subir, usando el suelo del lugar.

Con mucha dificultad, Ed comenzó a subir no solo usando la torre de suelo que había formado, sino también, los pedazos de tierra que surgían, y la estructura de la rueda; y después de un muy buen rato, y muy cansado, logró llegar hasta la cabina, tocando el vidrio de la ventana.

—¡Mira Ashy, es Ed! —exclamó muy alegre Sakura.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —Ed le hizo un gesto contra el vidrio, Ash entendiendo rápidamente que quería hacer, tomando a Sakura y abrazándola a un rincón de la cabina— ¡No te separes de mí, Ed va a romper el vidrio para salir!

—¡Si!

Ed colocó sus manos en la barandilla superior de la cabina, tomó impulso hacia atrás, y con sus pies destrozó el vidrio, logrando entrar.

—¡Lo siento Ash, Latias esta inconsciente, por eso no pudo venir! —le exclamó muy serio Ed.

—¡Ed, por favor, llévate a Sakura primero! —le exclamó sin querer pensar en nada más.

—¡No te preocupes, puedo bajar a los dos sí quiero! —le respondió Ed muy confiado.

—¡No voy a permitir que le pase algo a Sakura! —le exclamó con rabia Ash— ¡Vimos todo lo que pasó, se lo complicada de la situación, apenas si pudiste subir hasta aquí! —hizo silencio y más calmado dijo— Ya he muerto varias veces, una más no me hará daño —dijo muy engreído.

—Ash… —dijo algo pensante Ed—. De acuerdo, será como digas —se puso de espaldas, y le dijo a Sakura muy rápido— ¡Sube rápido, no tenemos tiempo!

—Ashy, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? —preguntó Sakura muy asustada.

—¡Se lo que hago, no te preocupes! —le respondió con mucha seguridad.

—De acuerdo —le asintió Sakura, despidiéndose con un beso en la boca, y subiendo a la espalda de Ed— ¡Quiero verte abajo a salvo! Cuídate.

—¡Bajen, rápido! —exclamó con mucha rabia Ash.

Ed notó la desesperación en el rostro del joven, por lo que asintió, y comenzó a prepararse para bajar.

—Sakura, sujétate fuerte, no te aseguro un viaje tranquilo —le dijo Ed en chiste.

—Si.

Ed, completamente concentrado en bajar de la rueda, comenzó a combinar como la vez anterior, el terreno y su alquimia para bajar, con una Sakura abrazada fuertemente con los ojos cerrados.

— _¡¿En verdad crees que escaparás tan fácil?!_

Pero en el momento que Ed iba a poner un pie en una de las superficies de tierra, está desapareció, comenzando a caer sin remedio.

—¡Charizard, ve a ayudar a Ed y Sakura, usa ala de acero con lo que te llegue! —exclamó muy angustiado Ash, mientras lanzaba la pokébola del Pokémon fuera de la cabina.

Apenas Charizard apareció, cayó en caída libre, logrando que Ed y Sakura cayeran en su lomo.

—Ten mucho cuidado —le dijo Ed—, esa cosa ataca con piedras y pilares de tierra.

—Charizard, bajemos rápido, tienes que ir por Ashy —le dijo Sakura muy asustada.

—¿Ashy…? Y ese beso… —preguntó muy extrañado Ed— ¿No me digas que…?

—Así es, Ashy me correspondió —dijo Sakura muy orgullosa—. Yo también tengo la obligación de salvarlo, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Así se habla! —le exclamó enérgicamente Ed— ¡No te preocupes —le exclamó a Charizard—, te ayudaré a que esas piedrecillas no te molesten! —el Pokémon le asintió muy orgulloso, soltando un fuerte rugido— ¡Sakura, vamos a rescatar a tu novio!

El ataque hacia Charizard, Ed y Sakura era intenso, y apoyado por la pequeña espada que creó en su automail, y el ala de acero de Charizard, bajó haciendo varias acrobacias; y con demasiada dificultad, pero a salvo, llegaron a tierra firme.

—¡Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?! —preguntó May muy preocupada, abrazando a Ed y Sakura— ¡Nos tenían al borde del colapso! —decía entre llanto.

—¡No cantes victoria, May! —exclamó Drew muy preocupado— ¡¿Qué pasó con Ash?!

—¡Voy a ir con Charizard a buscarlo, aún sigue allá arriba! —respondió Ed mientras volvía a montar al Pokémon.

— _¡Sakura Kinomoto, serás infeliz por lo que te quede de vida, y las futuras!_

—Tengan cuidado por favor —dijo muy angustiada Misty.

De pronto, antes que siquiera Charizard pudiese emprender vuelo, vieron como el suelo se abrió, provocando el colapso total de la estructura.

—Creo que hice lo que me correspondía —decía Ash—. Lo siento mucho Sakura, como siempre, no cumplí lo que prometí —cerró sus ojos, y dijo—. Espero que mi suerte permita que pueda seguir ayudándolos, amigos…

Y la rueda terminó en el suelo, desplomada. Muy desesperados, todos partieron corriendo a revisar la cabina dónde se encontraba Ash, con la esperanza de encontrarlo, al menos.

Al llegar, extrañamente, encontraron a Ash desmayado, pero sin ninguna sola herida.

—¡Ash, despierta por favor! —comenzó a gritar desesperada Misty— ¡Te lo ruego, no te mueras!

—¡Manténgase alejados! —dijo Inuyasha mientras entraba a la destruida cabina y sacaba a Ash del interior—. Increíble, aún sigue con vida, y sin un rasguño, debe ser inmortal.

—¡No es tiempo para bromas, Inuyasha! —le regañó Kagome— ¡Este lugar en muy peligroso para Ash, deben llevárselo a la enfermería!

—¡Yo lo llevaré! —se ofreció rápidamente Misty— ¡Ya se lo había dicho, él es mi responsabilidad, y mi deber es cuidarlo!

—Te acompañaré —se ofreció rápidamente Shaoran—. No podrás sólo con él, necesitarás ayuda.

—Muchas gracias Li —ambos tomaron a Ash, y se lo llevaron lo más rápido que podían.

Sakura, muy angustiada, veía como Misty y Shaoran se llevaban a Ash, queriendo ella también seguirlo, por lo que decidió correr, pero Ed se lo negó, agarrándola del brazo.

—¡¿Por qué me detienes?! —le preguntó muy angustiada Sakura.

—Le prometí a Ash que no dejaría que nada malo te pasara, y cumplo mis promesas —le dijo muy serio.

—¡Tengo que ir a cuidar a Ashy, es mi deber como su novia, no lo dejaré! —le exclamó con mucha rabia.

—¡¿Novia?! —exclamaron todos muy sorprendidos.

—¡Escúchame bien, Sakura! —comenzó a regañarla fuertemente Edward— ¡Ash se sacrificó para que tú estés ilesa, si de verdad quieres cuidarlo y hacer valer su sacrificio, entonces concéntrate en sellar esas cartas!

—Ed… —Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de la verdad—. Es verdad, tengo que sellar esas cartas, debo volver todo a la normalidad, así es cómo debo agradecerle a Ashy todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Tomó la llave del libro, dijo su conjuro para transformarlo en báculo, cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a concentrarse en su ambiente.

—Detecto la presencia de cuatro cartas —decía muy calmada Sakura—. La fuerza que tienen es muy distinta a las otras.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó May muy curiosa.

— Siento la presencia de las cuatro cartas elementales, Agua, Tierra, Viento y Fuego.

—¿Cartas elementales? —preguntaba muy preocupada Dawn— ¿Tienen algo que ver con las guerreras elementales?

—Ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en eso, Dawn —le dijo Gary muy serio—. Dime en qué te podemos ayudar, y lo haremos.

—Gary… —dijo muy sorprendida Sakura. No esperaba una respuesta así, mucho menos después de decir a los cuatro vientos que Ash era su novio— ¿No están enojados conmigo?

—Sakura —comenzó a decir May con mucho orgullo—, tú eres la primera chica que Ash ve realmente como mujer, y se anima a declararse.

—Debo admitir que estamos muy celosas, pero esa fue la voluntad de Ash —decía Dawn con entusiasmo.

—Si ese tonto no está para protegerte, entonces nosotros lo haremos —dijo muy engreído Drew.

—Sakura, confía hasta el final en nosotros, haremos lo que Ash hubiese hecho por ti —le dijo Duplica muy feliz.

—¡Vamos chicos, terminemos con esto y volvamos a casa! —arengó Gary con entusiasmo.

—¡Si…!

Sakura en sí, no lo podía creer, pese a todas las adversidades, tenía un círculo donde reconfortarse; pese a lo sucedido con Ash, sus amigos continuarían con ella hasta el final.

—Amigos… —susurró Sakura muy sentimental— ¡No les fallaré, lo juro por mi vida!

— _¡Veamos qué tan fuerte es su estúpida amistad!_

De pronto, en el ambiente comenzó a correr un aire combinado, era como si una corriente de aire caliente y una corriente fría chocaran entre sí, provocando una tormenta de rayos y un viento muy fuerte, del cual apenas si podían sostenerse.

—¡Deben ser agua, fuego y viento, tengan mucho cuidado! —exclamó Sakura, usando su bastón para sostenerse firme en el suelo.

—¡No sé preocupen, solucionaré esto rápido! —exclamó Ed con dificultad.

Pero de pronto, todos vieron como por culpa del fuerte viento, Pikachu salió volando del lugar a mucha velocidad.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó Kagome, lanzándose de forma suicida a abrazar a Pikachu, también siendo llevada por el viento.

Todos vieron como desaparecían los dos de la vista, a la vez que una muralla de tierra muy alta se levantaba, bloqueando el camino.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó Inuyasha con toda intención de correr a ayudarla, pero Drew se lo impidió.

—¡¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?! —le regañó fuertemente Drew.

—¡Voy a salvarla! —le respondió muy molesto— ¡¿Qué otra cosa creías que iba a hacer?!

—¡¿Y seguir desfragmentando más el grupo?! —seguía regañándole Drew— ¡Pikachu esta con ella, no te preocupes, sabrán cuidarse, ahora necesitamos concentrarnos en esas cartas!

—Tienes razón —dijo mucho más calmado Inuyasha—, aún queda mucho trabajo aquí.

—¡Sakura, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?! —preguntó rápidamente Drew.

—¡Tenemos que pelear contra las cartas, tenemos que hacer aparecer sus verdaderas formas, de otro modo no podremos sellarlas!

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamaron todos para iniciar el ataque.

Kagome y Pikachu habían volado mucho más lejos de lo que había parecido; la joven estaba desmayada, mientras que Pikachu muy preocupado, sacudía suavemente su cabeza, intentando despertarla, hasta lograrlo.

—¡Ay…, eso dolió! —comenzó a quejarse Kagome, mientras abría los ojos con dificultad, encontrándose a un muy preocupado Pikachu— Tranquilo, estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?

El Pokémon le respondió muy alegre asintiendo, dándole a conocer que estaba bien.

—¿Dónde estamos? —se preguntaba, mientras miraba a todos lados, levantándose con algo de dificultad, mientras Pikachu se iba a su hombro izquierdo.

Pese a que el lugar estaba destruido, lograba identificar donde estaba cada atracción.

—¡Pikachu, los chicos necesitan ayuda, necesito que me acompañes antes a otro lado! —Pikachu asintió, y partieron a sentido contrario donde estaban los demás.

¿Qué es lo que estará planeando Kagome?

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Misty y Shaoran llegaban con un desmayado Ash a la enfermería del parque. Apenas entraron, lo acostaron en la misma camilla donde antes había descansado Dawn.

—Espero que despierte pronto —comentó Misty muy preocupada.

—Si sobrevivió a tal caída, esto no será nada —dijo Shaoran algo más tranquilo, más por la peli naranja.

—Si tú lo dices, entonces debe ser —comentó sin despegar la mirada de Ash.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —le preguntó Shaoran muy extrañado— Eres quien mejor conoce a Ash.

—Lo siento… —sacudió algo desesperada su cabeza, y bajó su mirada—, aún estoy muy confundida; después de lo que sucedió con Elix, quedé muy mal.

—Como sea —decía Shaoran muy preocupado, posando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la joven—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No es necesario —Misty dio la vuelta, y miró con sus ojos llorosos a Shaoran—. Ve a ayudar a los demás, ellos te necesitan más.

—De acuerdo —le asintió Shaoran muy serio—. Si Ash llega a despertar, haz todo lo que puedas para que no salga de aquí, y si es necesario amarrarlo, hazlo.

—No va a salir de aquí, no te preocupes —le contestó muy sonriente Misty.

—Luego nos vemos —y Shaoran salió raudo de la enfermería.

—No te preocupes, no saldrá de acá, no lo dejaré —decía en voz alta Misty muy seria.

Las corrientes de aire habían cambiado de dirección, ignorando el muro levantado por Ed, volviendo a producir un fuerte viento huracanado.

—¡Creo que puedo combatir el viento con viento! —de colmillo de acero, Inuyasha comenzó a crear torbellinos de aire, comenzando a tomar todo el viento que circulaba en el aire, así, tomando el control del viento que los atacaba.

—¡Qué bien, está funcionando! —exclamó May muy alegre.

En el momento que Inuyasha usó los torbellinos para crear sus cuchillas de aire, logrando anular el viento del ambiente, comenzó a llover intensamente, dejando en evidencia a tres extraños seres en el cielo; al parecer, eran espíritus, uno rojo, otro azul, y el último verde.

—Así que esas son sus verdaderas formas —comentó Inuyasha muy serio.

—¿Qué son esos seres? —preguntaba Dawn muy sorprendida.

—Son las cartas viento, agua y fuego —dijo Sakura muy seria, mientras tomaba una carta, pensando—. Espero que esto funcione —activándola— ¡Escudo!

El escudo creado por Sakura, comenzó a encerrar a los tres seres; en el momento que los cubrió, el escudo comenzó a reducir su tamaño, con la idea de reducir lo más posible su radio de movimientos, además de dejarlos aislados.

—Fue una buena idea utilizar el viento para anular el viento —comentó muy suspicaz Gary— ¡Sakura, no pierdas el tiempo, sella esas cartas!

—¡Si Gary! —dijo Sakura muy segura de sus acciones— ¡Vuelvan a su verdadera forma, cartas!

Pero al momento de deshacer el escudo, los espíritus de las cartas volvieron a tomar sus formas elementales, con toda intención de volver a atacar a todos.

—¡Pikachu, impactrueno! —por orden de alguien, Pikachu apareció, asestando el ataque eléctrico a los seres, y ayudado por algo que se dirigía a mucha velocidad, el cual estaba cubierto por un aura benigna, paralizaron a los seres elementales— ¡Sakura, ahora!

—¡Si! —Sakura, quién en ningún momento bajó su brazo, continuó su ritual para volver las cartas a la normalidad.

En esta ocasión, las cartas no pudieron hacer nada, más que resignarse a volver a la normalidad.

—¡Uf! —suspiró muy agobiada Sakura— Esto está siendo más difícil de lo que parece —volteó la mirada al Pikachu mirándolo con admiración, más por quién ella creía, y quería que fuera, quién le había dado la orden.

Pero la sorpresa para todos, fue cuando apareció él, o más bien, la responsable de la orden.

—¡Kagome! —exclamaron muy sorprendidos todos.

—¡¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar los ataques de Pikachu?! —preguntó muy sorprendida May.

—De algo me sirvió ver los ataques y ordenes que le daba Ash, y quise probar, ¡Jejejeje! —comentó algo nerviosa y apenada Kagome.

— Para ser alguien que jamás ha usado Pokémon, lo hiciste muy bien —le felicitó Drew muy impresionado.

Pero la pequeña pausa fue interrumpida por un nuevo movimiento sísmico; de la nada, un enorme pedazo de tierra apareció de golpe frente a todos.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —preguntó muy sorprendida y asustada Dawn.

—Es la carta de la tierra —comenzó a decir mucho más segura Sakura—. Tenemos suerte que tengo la carta para anularla.

De pronto, aquel "pedazo" de tierra comenzó a disparar una gran cantidad de piedras de distintos tamaños. Muchas piedras lograban esquivarlas, otras eran destruidas, pero una de ellas, caía directo sobre Dawn, quien sólo vio como la enorme roca iba contra ella. No reaccionaba.

—¡Pikachu, cola de acero! —volvió a ordenarle Kagome a Pikachu, salvando a la pelíazul, terminando la piedra hecha añicos, pero descuidándose a sí misma; una gran roca iba contra ella.

—¡Blastoise, cañón de agua! —ordenó Gary rápidamente, transformando a Kagome de salvadora a salvada.

—¡Eso estuvo cerca! —exclamó muy asustada Kagome— ¡Gracias Gary!

—No sabía que Pikachu te tuviera tanta confianza —dijo muy sorprendido Gary.

—Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, y el aceptó pelear conmigo —le respondió muy feliz Kagome.

—¡Y en verdad lo hiciste muy bien, gracias por tu ayuda! —le respondió Dawn muy aliviada.

—¡Ya dejen de parlotear! —exclamó furioso Ed— ¡Esas piedras no se van a deshacer solas!

—¿No me digas que esas piedrecillas ya te cansaron? —le preguntó sarcásticamente Inuyasha.

—¡Aun me queda mucha energía! —dijo muy soberbio Ed— ¡Pero, ¿qué tal tú?!

—¡Ja! Yo estoy recién empezando —respondió igual de soberbio que Ed, mientras colmillo de acero se transformaba, al parecer, una espada de diamante— ¡Terminaré esto con un solo golpe! ¡Lanzas de diamante!

Abanicando la espada una sola vez, de esta salieron disparadas muchas lanzas, destruyendo todas las piedras que caían, transformándolas en polvo.

—¡Perfecto, ahora la carta! —volvió a repetir la operación, asestando las lanzas en el cuerpo de la carta, quedando estancadas sin efecto alguno— ¡Rayos, no le hizo nada!

—¡Inuyasha, eso no va a funcionar! —dijo Sakura, mientras se adelantaba al grupo, tomando una de sus cartas— ¡Árbol! —y al activarla, comenzaron a aparecer muchas ramas que empezaron a rodear la gran estructura de tierra, aprisionándola— ¡Sabía que funcionaría, la última vez funcionó muy bien! —pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba, la carta del árbol comenzó a debilitarse, y la tierra comenzó a tomar posesión del árbol.

—¡Blastoise, cañón de agua! —exclamó Gary rápidamente— ¡La mejor forma de fortalecer a las plantas, es con el agua!

—¡Excelente idea! —exclamó May— ¡Wartortle, sal, chorro de agua!

—¡Masquerain, rayo de burbujas! —también ordenó Drew a su Pokémon— Solo espero que funcione —decía muy serio— ¡Sakura, en cuanto veas la oportunidad, sella la carta!

—¡De acuerdo, Drew!

Todo el plan iba como lo había predicho Gary, los ataques de agua estaban fortaleciendo al árbol, el cual estaba comenzando a tomar control de la carta de la tierra.

La carta de la tierra estaba comenzando a debilitarse, caían pastelones de tierra y piedras alrededor, y sobre las atracciones que aún seguían en pie, lo que provocó que todos miraran a su alrededor; pero Gary notó algo muy extraño en una de las estructuras.

De pronto, la carta tomó su verdadera forma, un extraño ser más parecido a un ser de color café, con forma femenina y cabello largo.

—¡Sakura, rápido, sella esa carta! —exclamó muy preocupado Gary.

—¡Si! —y rápidamente, Sakura dijo su conjuro, volviendo la carta a su estado normal— ¡Perfecto, tenemos las cuatro cartas elementales!

— _Con que quieren pasarse de listos, insolentes… Aún les tengo una pequeña sorpresa…_

De pronto, Shaoran apareció algo agitado.

—¡Chicos, ¿cómo les fue?! —preguntó muy preocupado Shaoran.

—¡Excelente, logramos sellar las cuatro cartas elementales! —exclamó Sakura muy feliz.

—¡Li, ¿dónde están Ash y Misty?! —preguntó muy preocupado Gary.

—Están en la enfermería, Misty dijo que se quedaría a cuidarlo —respondió muy tranquilo el joven Li.

—¡Vuelve de inmediato a la enfermería, rápido! —le exclamó Gary muy preocupado— ¡Esto aún no termina!

—¿No me digas que…? —sólo vio a los ojos a Gary, entendiendo rápidamente el mensaje— ¡Maldición, tenía razón! —y salió corriendo.

¿Qué había pasado? Eso era lo que todos se preguntaban en ese momento ¿Qué habrían visto Gary y Shaoran que ellos no vieron?

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Misty miraba fijamente a un durmiente Ash; el rostro de la joven notaba mucha preocupación. Se le acercó, y le dio un beso muy intenso en la boca.

—Ash, por favor despierta —dijo Misty muy acongojada—. Acepto irme contigo a Pallet Town a vivir, seremos la pareja más feliz del mundo —lo volvió a besar en la boca—. Necesito que despiertes, por favor.

Misty estaba convencida que, con aquel tratamiento de amor, lo iba a despertar, y curiosamente lo estaba logrando; entre quejidos, Ash había comenzado a despertar.

—¡Ay…, me duele mucho la cabeza! —comenzó a quejarse, mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a su sien; en eso, se percata que Misty estaba sentada en su entrepierna— ¡Oye, ¿se puede saber qué haces?!

—Silencio amor, que nos pueden escuchar —comenzó a decirle Misty con voz seductora.

—¡Bájate ahora mismo! —comenzó a regañarle Ash muy molesto, como si no quisiera verla en una situación así.

—Tranquilo, que no muerdo —dijo en broma Misty, mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho del joven y empezaba a acariciarlo—. Haré que te sientas en el paraíso —se acostó arriba de él, y está vez comenzó a besarlo sin ninguna intención de soltarlo, mientras tenía sólo una cosa en mente—. Ash Ketchum, serás todo mío.

Ash sentía como aquel beso comenzaba a relajarlo por cada segundo que duraba, hasta el punto que se había quedado dormido. Con lo que no contó la peli naranja, fue que sus amigos habían llegado mucho antes de lo que tenía planeado.

Muy apurado, entró Shaoran, quién encontró a Ash aún desmayado, y a Misty a un lado de él, sentada, mirándolo muy preocupada. Li Shaoran no era tonto; por el estado del ropaje de Ash, se había percatado que Misty le había hecho algo ¿Se le habría lanzado a besarlo? ¿Era el mejor momento para hacer algo así? Pero prefirió disimular su extrañez.

—Hola Misty —saludó muy tranquilo Shaoran.

—Hola Shaoran. ¿A qué vienes? —preguntó Misty muy curiosa.

—Vine a ver si Ash ya había despertado.

—Despertó, pero tuve que detenerlo con unos ejercicios de relajación —respondió Misty muy tranquila, más por el hecho que Ash había despertado.

—¿Y pensaste lo que conversamos? —le preguntó Li muy serio.

—Sí, lo estuve pensando mucho, y ya tomé una decisión… —pero fue interrumpida por Sakura, quién entró de golpe a la sala para ver a Ash— Veo que les fue bien — comentó Misty muy sorprendida.

—Sí, ya tenemos cinco cartas —celebró muy alegre Sakura.

—¿Cinco cartas? —preguntó muy extrañada Misty; la forma en que había respondido, a Shaoran se le hizo muy extraña, por lo que prefirió seguir escuchando.

—Así es, agua, fuego, tierra, viento y flecha, que la tomó Kagome —comenzó a decir muy curiosa—. Pero fue extraño, a ella no le afectó, no pudieron poseerla.

—Realmente es muy extraño —acotó muy curiosa Misty—. ¿Por qué crees que sucedió?

—¡Por que las cosas no son como tú pretendes, maldita! —exclamó una voz femenina, la cual, disparó una flecha ¡Directo a Misty con completa intención de matarla!

Magma comenzó a moverse en el mundo Pokémon, y ha poseído a todos los Pokémon en estado salvaje; además, ha reclutado a los equipos enemigos de Ash, el equipo Rocket, y el equipo Galaxy, este último disuelto, de vuelta por venganza. Dawn fue salvada de la posesión, pero un nuevo ataque comenzó, las cartas elementales. Kagome y Pikachu pelearon como si siempre se hubiesen conocido, pero Misty comenzó a actuar muy extraña, tanto así, que comenzó a hacerle algo a Ash.

¿Por qué Misty se estará comportando tan extraña? ¿Cuál será el plan final de Magma? ¿Qué es lo que querrá Cynthia con Satoshi? ¿Y qué es lo que sucederá en Slateport con precisión? ¿Acaso será…? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

...

* * *

Los espero el proximo sabado. Saludos y cuidense.


	30. El destino del elegido, el destino del d

**Capítulo 30: "El destino del elegido, el destino del destino"**

—¡Por que las cosas no son como tú pretendes, maldita! —exclamó una voz femenina, la cual disparó una flecha directo a Misty, con completa intención de matarla.

Pero cuando la flecha estuvo cerca, la peli naranja dio un salto acrobático por inercia, esquivando el ataque sin problemas.

—¡Oye, ¿tú quien te crees para andar atacando a los demás?! —exclamó furiosa Misty.

—¡¿Quién crees tú que soy?! —exclamó furiosa la voz femenina que le disparó la flecha— ¡Mírame bien, May!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntaba Misty muy intrigada.

—¡Ya lo sabemos todo! —exclamó May, quién llegaba con la otra chica que había atacado a Misty; de hecho, se parecía mucho a Misty, de hecho, vestía la misma ropa de Misty— ¡¿Te parece familiar esta persona?!

—Sí, se parece a mí, ¿por qué? —seguía preguntando ¿Misty? muy intrigada.

—¡Porque yo soy la verdadera Misty, maldita! —¿exclamó la verdadera Misty?

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había dos Misty?

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó triunfante Shaoran— ¡Había notado algo muy extraño en tu forma de hablar, algo no me calzaba!

—¡Por suerte, gracias a la carta de la tierra descubrimos la verdad! —exclamó igual de triunfante Gary— ¡Lo siento mucho, pero ríndete, estas rodeada!

—¡Ya veo, después de todo no son tan tontos! —exclamó maliciosamente la impostora— ¡Lamento mucho no poder quedarme, pero no puedo perder el tiempo jugando con ustedes! —y de la nada, la impostora desapareció del lugar.

—¿Cómo lo descubrieron? —preguntó Shaoran muy intrigado.

—Fue cuando Sakura selló la carta de la tierra —comenzó a relatar Dawn—, fue Gary quién se percató…

 _ **Algunos minutos atrás.**_

 _La última carta elemental estaba sellada, pero de pronto, Sakura sintió la presencia de otra carta._

 _—¡Siento la presencia de otra carta, tengan cuidado! —advirtió Sakura rápidamente._

 _—¡¿Dónde está?! —preguntó Gary volviendo a subir la guardia._

 _—Dame un segundo —Sakura cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a concentrarse en la posición de la carta, abrió sus ojos, e indicó al segundo a Kagome— ¡Kagome, la carta de la flecha, la tienes en tus manos!_

 _—¡¿Qué…?! —muy asustada, la joven gritó, soltando el arco y la flecha que portaba._

 _—¿Pero por qué no le afectó? —preguntó muy extrañado Drew._

 _—¿Recuerdas cuando Kagome lanzaba sus flechas cuando estábamos en nuestra dimensión? —le preguntó Inuyasha._

 _—Según recuerdo, las flechas que disparaba Kagome tenían la misma aura que la que disparó contra las cartas elementales —decía muy pensante Drew—. Seguramente, esa misma energía fue la que te protegió._

 _—Ya veo, por eso no me afectó —dijo muy suspicaz, pero muy confundida Kagome._

 _—Sakura, sella rápido esa la carta —le dijo May muy preocupada—, me preocupa mucho Ash, y me imagino que a ti más._

 _—Sí, tienes razón._

 _Pero mientras Sakura terminaba de sellar la carta flecha, Gary estaba completamente separado del grupo, examinando aquel lugar que tanto le había llamado la atención, encontrando a alguien muy familiar._

 _—¡Misty! —exclamó fuertemente Gary, provocando que todos lo miraran._

 _—¡¿Qué pasa Gary?! —preguntó muy preocupada Sakura._

 _—¡Es Misty, vengan!_

 _Gracias a que los efectos de la carta de la tierra, habían destruido la gran mayoría de las atracciones, encontraron a una amordazada y atada Misty, tirada en el suelo._

 _¿Qué habría pasado que Misty estaba en un lugar así? ¿No estaba con Ash? ¿Había sido eso lo que les llamó la atención a Gary y Shaoran? Eso era lo que todos se preguntaban; le quitaron la mordaza a Misty para que pudiera volver a respirar con libertad, y les pudiera responder que había pasado, pero fue la peli naranja la que habló rápidamente._

 _—¡Chicos, Ash está en peligro, no sé quién es, pero lo está buscando! —exclamó rápidamente Misty._

 _—¡Misty, ¿qué sucedió?! —le preguntó muy preocupado Gary._

 _—¡Todos a un lado! —exclamó May mientras tomaba una de sus pokébolas— ¡Venusaur, hojas navajas, libera a Misty de esas ataduras!_

 _Apenas salió el Pokémon de hierba, ejecutó su ataque, dando en las ataduras de Misty, ataduras muy especiales._

 _—¡Al suelo! —exclamó May mientras todos le obedecían; las ataduras provocaron una especie de contraataque, devolviendo las hojas navajas de Venusaur— Creo que esa no fue una buena idea._

 _—Ya lo intenté, y no funcionó —dijo Misty muy preocupada._

 _—¿Cómo terminaste así? —le preguntó Drew muy intrigado._

 _—Cuando nos separamos… Estaba viendo con que entretenerme, pero…_

 _ **Recuerdo de hace algunos minutos atrás.**_

 _Misty estaba mirando muy divertida todas las atracciones, se veía como una niña de cinco años, hasta que vio a May llamándola._

 _—¡Misty, ven rápido, quiero enseñarte algo que encontré! —le exclamó May con entusiasmo; estaba muy emocionada._

 _—¿Que es May? —preguntó muy curiosa Misty, mirando a la joven muy extrañada._

 _—¡Es algo que te va a sorprender, ven vamos! —le insistió May con mayor entusiasmo._

 _—De acuerdo…_

 _Misty no entendía muy bien que quería enseñarle con exactitud May, pero la curiosidad la carcomía, por lo que decidió tan emocionada como la peli castaña, seguirla._

 _El extraño lugar donde se dirigió May, era la bodega del centro de entretenciones; no había mucha iluminación, más que unos focos encendidos. ¿Qué habría de emocionante en una bodega? Se preguntaba Misty._

 _—¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarme, May? —preguntó Misty sin recibir respuesta— May, ¿estás por ahí?_

 _—¡Por aquí, Misty! —se volvió a escuchar la voz de May desde uno de los pasillos._

 _—¡¿Dónde te metiste?! —preguntó Misty muy extrañada de no encontrarla._

 _Pero de pronto, sintió como una extraña fuerza paralizaba sus movimientos; no podía mover un sólo músculo._

 _—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —exclamó Misty a la ofensiva._

 _—Lo siento mucho, mi querida Misty, pero tengo que hacerlo — decía May apareciendo desde uno de los pasillos, con una voz maliciosa —, podrías arruinar mis planes._

 _—¡¿De qué hablas May?! ¡Estás loca! —le exclamó furiosa la peli naranja; abrió ojos sus ampliamente, y suponiendo cuál era el plan de May, le dijo muy segura— ¡Ya veo, con que es por Ash! —muy engreída, cerró sus ojos y le recalcó— ¡Por muy molesta que estés porque Ash te rechazó, no conseguirás nada haciendo esto!_

 _—¡Ja! Quédate con tu Ash, me da lo mismo —le dijo May maliciosamente—, aunque dudo mucho que amarrada puedas hacer algo —de pronto, en sus manos formó unos aros de color dorado, los cuales los lanzó contra Misty, atrapando los brazos y piernas de la joven, quedando tirada en el suelo— ¡Mientras tú te quedas aquí muy tranquilita —para mayor sorpresa, May comenzó a cambiar su apariencia, transformándose en un clon de ella—, yo me voy a divertir con tu Ash! —y tomó dirección a la salida, no sin antes despedirse— ¡Disfruta de tu estancia, líder de Cerulean!_

 _—¡Ella no era May! —se dijo muy impactada, mientras le gritaba— ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! —la falsa Misty hizo un movimiento con sus manos, y en la boca de la verdadera se formó una mordaza, callándola por completo._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

 _—¿Eso fue antes o después de subir a la rueda de la fortuna? —le preguntó Gary muy preocupado._

 _—Yo no me he subido a ninguna rueda de la fortuna, por lo que me imagino que fue antes._

 _—Ahora entiendo el extraño comportamiento de Pikachu, ya sabía que no era Misty —acotó Dawn muy seria._

 _—Descuida Misty —decía Sakura mientras tomaba una de sus cartas para activarla— ¡Espada! —transformando el báculo en tal arma— Cortaré esas ataduras —fijó su mirada en las ataduras, y deslizó el arma por estas, cortándolas sin mayores problemas— ¡Increíble, funcionó!_

 _—Muchas gracias Sakura —le agradeció Misty algo sentimental, mientras se recomponía, masajeando sus muñecas y brazos._

 _—Misty…, yo… —iba a comenzar a decir Sakura muy titubeante._

 _—¡Misty, sellamos las cartas elementales y la última carta arma! —interrumpió de golpe Kagome._

 _—¡Eso es genial! —celebró Misty._

 _—Curiosamente —acotó May muy curiosa—, la carta flecha no pudo controlar a Kagome._

 _—Eso significa que debes ser una persona muy especial._

 _—¿Qué no te sorprende? —le preguntó muy extrañada Kagome._

 _—Amiga, con todo lo que ha sucedido, ya nada me sorprende —le comentó muy tranquila—. Sakura, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?_

 _—Por supuesto Misty —le dijo muy curiosa._

 _—¿Podrías prestarme la carta de la flecha? —le pidió algo molesta— Tengo un par de cosas que atender._

 _—Por supuesto —al activar la carta de la flecha, en la mano de Misty apareció un arco y una única flecha—. No te preocupes por la puntería, son flechas mágicas, su blanco será quien tú veas y pienses._

 _—Muchas gracias Sakura, vamos a salvar a Ash —con mucho entusiasmo dijo Misty._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—Esto será complicado, chicos —comentó Ed muy serio—. Ahora que sabemos que puede cambiar de apariencia, debemos tener algo para identificarnos.

—¿No sería mejor ir todos juntos? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sería lo ideal en casos así —le explicó Ed muy pensante—, pero sí vamos juntos, nos tomará mucho tiempo encontrarla, así que tendremos que separarnos.

—De algo nos ha servido convivir y confiar entre nosotros —dijo muy serio Gary—, nos sabemos incluso nuestros secretos más personales —hizo silencio unos segundos, y propuso—. ¿Podría ser una pregunta y una respuesta?

—Así es.

—¿Y cuál será la pregunta y respuesta? —preguntó May muy intrigada.

—¿Qué les parece, que fue lo que más nos sorprendió? —propuso Kagome muy pensante.

—¿Qué fue lo que nos sorprendió? —preguntó en respuesta Duplica, quedando muy pensante.

—Es buena pregunta, cada uno tiene una respuesta distinta —dijo muy serio Gary—. ¡Cada uno conoce su respuesta, nos veremos aquí en quince minutos, y si la encuentran, eviten un enfrentamiento, no sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos, sería peligroso!

—Yo me quedaré con Ash —propuso Kagome—, podría volver a atacar.

—Te lo encargo —le pidió Gary muy preocupado— ¡Ya, vámonos!

La búsqueda de aquella impostora fue muy exhaustiva, sabían que sería difícil encontrarla, por lo que cualquier método, hasta los menos ortodoxos, eran útiles en aquel momento. ¿Por qué atacar de esa forma a Ash y a Misty? ¿Qué es lo que estaría buscando? ¿Ella sería la responsable del ataque de las cartas?

Quién era la que estaba más preocupada de aquella impostora, era Sakura; sólo tenía un objetivo en mente, evitar a toda costa que, sea quien fuera o lo que fuera, le hiciera daño a su Ash.

Durante la búsqueda, Sakura se topó con Dawn, quién se veía muy agitada y preocupada.

—Dawn, ¿la encontraste? — preguntó Sakura muy preocupada.

—Aún no —le respondió la pelíazul, mirando seriamente a la joven—, o tal vez si —se acercó a Sakura, y le preguntó— ¿De verdad eres tú, Sakura?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó ingenuamente.

—Vamos, tú sabes por qué.

—¡Por supuesto que soy yo! —le respondió con rabia, aun así, entendiendo la situación— ¡¿Qué fue lo que más te sorprendió?!

—Lo que más me sorprendió… —comenzó a responder muy pensante Dawn—, fue que Pikachu se comportara muy extraño.

—¡Tú no eres Dawn! —exclamó Sakura muy desenfadada, dando un salto atrás, y activando una carta— ¡Espada! —y volviendo a transformar el báculo en una espada, comenzó un frenético ataque contra Dawn, los cuales, la pelíazul los intentó esquivar con muchísima dificultad— Que extraño, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? —pensó muy extrañada.

—¡Sakura, ¿qué te pasa, porque me atacas?! —preguntaba desesperada Dawn.

—¿Y por qué intentas fingir esquivar ataques que jamás te darían? —Dawn miró perpleja a Sakura— ¡Jamás en mi vida atacaría a un amigo!

—¡Maldición! —la impostora había quedado en evidencia; pero la mayor sorpresa, fue cuando la falsa Dawn sacó una de las cartas Sakura de su bolsillo, y la activó— ¡Rapidez! —huyendo sin problemas del lugar.

—¡Tú eras quien controlaba las cartas para que nos maten! —exclamó asustada y furiosa a la vez; lo había descubierto, esto desesperó aún más a Sakura— ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mi Ashy, te atraparé!

Para mala fortuna, por casualidad, Shaoran y Misty pasaban por el lugar; lo habían escuchado todo.

—Sakura… —fue todo lo que dijeron los dos, al unísono.

No era la forma, ni por cerca, que quería que ellos se enteraran; Sakura estaba muy asustada y angustiada, tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a llorar, se veía con la cabeza baja, sin decir nada, pensando en la horrible situación en la que estaba. ¿Qué habría hecho Ashy en un momento así? Levantar la mirada, y ver a la enamorada de Ash, y su antiguo novio a la cara.

—Misty, Shaoran… —comenzó a decir muy decidida y segura—, tenemos que ir con Ash… —apretó su garganta, más por respeto a los dos— Esa tipa o lo que sea, tiene el resto de las cartas Sakura. Ash… está en peligro… —y partió corriendo a la enfermería.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? —decía Misty entre feliz y triste— Al fin y al cabo, era obvio, esos dos se enamoraron a primera vista, por mucho que las cosas hubiesen pasado de otra forma, esto iba a ser inevitable.

—Misty —comenzó a decirle Shaoran, mientras posaba su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo—, pese a que Sakura me gusta mucho, si continuara conmigo, sólo sufriría, el compromiso que impuso mi madre no puedo desconocerlo, y si Ash es capaz de hacerla feliz, entonces lo aceptaré, sería capaz de cualquier cosa para que Sakura nunca deje de sonreír.

—Lo mismo pienso de Ash —cerró sus ojos, y dijo muy resignada—. Qué tontería, irme a vivir con él, sabiendo que no puedo abandonar el gimnasio… Si abandonara sus sueños, sería tan fracasado como yo.

—Debemos hablar con Ash y Sakura, decirles que estamos felices de su compromiso —dijo Shaoran muy melancólico.

—Es verdad —Misty limpió sus lágrimas, y tomó una expresión muy seria—. Es verdad lo que dijo Sakura, tenemos que atrapar a esa impostora. Vámonos.

Pese a las resignadas emociones de los dos jóvenes, decidieron partir tras Sakura.

Mientras tanto, quién aún estaba disfrazada de Dawn, estaba con Ash; en esta ocasión, sólo estaba al lado del joven, no hacía nada.

—¡Veamos qué vas a hacer ahora, Ash Ketchum! —pero para sorpresa de la impostora, Ash despertó con el volumen de su voz con facilidad.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada, mientras intentaba mirar a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Soy yo Ash, Dawn —le respondió muy tranquila.

—¿Dawn? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver como estabas —le respondió esbozándole una sonrisa—. Sigue descansando, aún debes estar muy agotado.

Con esas solas palabras, Ash cayó en un profundo sueño, era como si hubiese perdido el conocimiento. Pero de pronto, la falsa Dawn notó que Sakura entraba a la sala, escondiéndose casi al acto.

—¡Ashy! —exclamó desesperada Sakura; lo primero que hizo fue mirar a todos lados, por si hubiese estado escondida la impostora, sin encontrarla— Que bien, aún no ha llegado —pensó Sakura—. Mejor iré a ver a Ashy —cruzó corriendo el portal de la enfermería, y lo que vería, no era exactamente lo que quería— Ash… —dijo horrorizada.

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía; Ash tenía la cabeza totalmente ensangrentada, producto de una hemorragia imparable. De pronto, apareció frente a ella, de la nada, un ser que jamás había visto en su vida, pero intuía de quien, o de que podría tratarse.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres un Pokémon? — preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida.

—Así es, mi nombre es Mewtwo —se presentó muy serio el Pokémon psíquico—, y tú debes ser Sakura, ¿verdad?

—¡No sólo hablas, ¿tambien sabes mi nombre?! —exclamó aún más sorprendida.

—Hablo contigo por medio de telepatía, y por la misma forma se tu nombre.

—Ya veo —miró a Mewtwo con asombro; pero los sentimientos de la chica fueron más fuertes, lanzándose al Pokémon a llorar desconsoladamente— ¡Por favor, salva a Ashy, te lo ruego!

—Joven Sakura, no te preocupes, él está bien, mira —Sakura miró al Pokémon, y después volteo la mirada a Ash, quien estaba en perfectas condiciones, durmiendo como si nada—. Ahora es tu turno de cuidarlo hasta que llegue la indicada, hasta entonces, cuídense y protéjanse —concluyó Mewtwo para desaparecer.

—¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso Mewtwo? —se preguntaba Sakura muy intrigada; sacudió su cabeza, y volvió su atención a Ash, corriendo hasta él, sacudiéndolo con mucha desesperación— ¡Ashy, despierta por favor! —y algo fastidiado, el joven dio un bostezo, comenzando a despertar.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura? —preguntó Ash algo somnoliento, mirando a los ojos a la peli castaña.

—¡Ashy! —llorando de la emoción, Sakura se lanzó a abrazar y besar a su novio— ¡Estás bien!

—Si…, eso creo… —dijo algo dudoso Ash, respondiendo el abrazo de la joven, y separándose a los segundos— Lo único que recuerdo, fue que caí de la rueda de la fortuna, del resto, nada más.

—Caíste inconsciente, Shaoran y Misty te trajeron aquí, o bueno, eso creíamos —dijo muy seria Sakura.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—En realidad no era Misty, era una impostora, y además es quien ha estado usando las cartas para intentar matarnos.

—Ya veo —dijo Ash muy serio, algo confundido por la información; de pronto, un sismo de mediana intensidad se produjo— ¡Salgamos de aquí, rápido!

—¡Si!

Al salir de la enfermería, inexplicablemente, el cielo se veía muy extraño; mientras que desde un sector llovía con intensidad, desde otro el sol pegaba con fuerza, todo acompañado por una seguidilla de temblores. Muy preocupados por la situación, Ash y Sakura decidieron salir corriendo fuera del parque, encontrándose los dos en una ciudad, desconocida para ella, y conocida para él.

—¡¿Dónde estamos?! —preguntó muy confundida Sakura— ¡Es la primera vez que veo este lugar!

—¡Es Slateport City! —exclamó muy sorprendido Ash— ¡Pero, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?!

—¿Es una ciudad de tu dimensión? —preguntó muy intrigada la peli castaña.

—Así es —le asintió entre serio y confundido.

—Ashy, vino un Pokémon llamado Mewtwo y te sanó —le acotó Sakura muy seria.

—Eso significa que nos trajeron de vuelta a nuestra dimensión —concluyó muy serio el entrenador, percatándose que estaban los dos solos—. Sakura, ¿sabes dónde están los demás?

—No lo sé con exactitud —respondió algo preocupada—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—No lo sé —dijo Ash muy pensante.

Pero de pronto, una enorme ola iba directo al puerto de Slateport, a punto de barrer con todo, jóvenes incluidos. Actuando con rapidez, Ash llevó su mano derecha a su cinto con la intención de tomar una pokébola, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

—¡¿Dónde están mis pokébolas?! —preguntó algo desesperado Ash al no encontrar ninguna pokébola en su cinto; si quiera su cinto de pokébolas.

—¡Ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco esta Pikachu! —comenzó a exclamar muy asustada Sakura, abrazando con miedo al entrenador— ¡¿Qué haremos?!

—Tranquila —comenzó a decir Ash con mucha rabia, más por su inutilidad, abrazando con fuerza a su chica—, no voy a permitir que nada malo te ocurra.

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, y cerraron sus ojos con fuerza, esperando el fatídico final, pero de pronto, algo que salió de la nada, los salvó de su perdición, llevándoselos en su lomo; el salvador parecía un dragón de color verde.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ash con algo de miedo, abriendo los ojos de a poco, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado— ¡Ryaquaza, gracias, nos salvaste la vida! —gritó muy feliz Ash, haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos, viendo muy sorprendida al dragón.

La situación se veía muy complicada desde las alturas; el principal puerto de Hoenn era completamente destruido por el tsunami, barriendo con todo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí, Ryaquaza? —preguntó Ash muy preocupado, pero Ryaquaza como respuesta, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el noreste.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Sakura muy extrañada.

—No lo sé —respondió Ash igual de extrañado—. Veamos a donde nos quiere llevar Ryaquaza.

Después de recorrer un largo camino, llegaron a otro lugar que conocía muy bien Ash.

—Es el árbol del inicio —dijo Ash muy preocupado, preguntándole a Ryaquaza—. ¿Para qué nos traes aquí?

—¿Árbol del inicio? —preguntó muy curiosa Sakura.

Ryaquaza descendió a tierra firme, y por conclusión, Ash y Sakura bajaron del Pokémon, siendo recibidos por un pequeño ser color rosa.

—¡Mew, ¿cómo has estado?! —preguntó con entusiasmo Ash; se veía muy alegre por ver al familiar Pokémon.

—¡Qué lindo! —exclamó Sakura con los ojos brillosos— Hola… —pero antes que la joven pudiese seguir presentándose, Mew se dirigió a las caderas de la peli castaña, indicándole— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó curiosa.

—Quiere que revises —le dijo Ash—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí? —le preguntó a Mew.

Sakura muy intrigada, llevó su mano derecha a su cintura, encontrando no sólo una, sino seis pokébolas.

—¡¿Por qué tienes tú mis pokébolas?! —le exclamó Ash muy sorprendido.

—¡No lo sé, no recuerdo haberme puesto tu cinturón! —comentó Sakura muy extrañada.

De pronto, las pokébolas que traía Sakura se abrieron, dejando a los Pokémon de Ash libres, curiosamente tambien Pikachu.

—¡Mew, dinos por favor, ¿qué sucede aquí?! —preguntó Ash muy preocupado, pero Mew indicó a Sakura como respuesta.

Pero de pronto, vieron como Mew comenzó a sentirse muy extraño, cubriéndose en un aura oscura, comenzando a atacar a Ash y Sakura.

—¡Mew, ¿qué te sucede?! —cuando Ash le volvió a preguntar, Mew detuvo el ataque; se veía que luchaba con él mismo, al tiempo que comenzó a hablar.

—Que sus sentimientos a los demás no los confundan, lo importante es el resultado final —y cuando terminó de hablar, todos los Pokémon, incluido Pikachu, volvieron a sus pokébolas.

Ash y Sakura vieron como Ryaquaza aterrizaba al lado de ellos, indicándoles que subieran arriba de él, y sin cuestionar la extraña situación, salieron raudos del árbol.

A la distancia, vieron como el árbol del origen se envolvía por un aura maligna, contaminando finalmente tan sagrado lugar.

—¿Qué nos habrá querido decir con eso? —preguntaba Sakura completamente confundida.

—No lo sé —le respondió Ash muy preocupado—. Sólo espero que Mew esté bien.

—Yo también —Sakura estaba muy pensativa, había cosas que no entendía del todo; en realidad, no entendía nada—. ¿Cuándo llegaron tus pokébolas a mi cintura?

—No lo sé —respondió Ash muy incómodo—. Mejor quítate el cinto, voy a necesitar a mis Pokémon.

—Además, yo no sé nada de estas cosas —le comentó Sakura muy nerviosa.

Sakura intentó quitarse el cinto de su cintura, pero le resultó imposible.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sakura decía algo fastidiada— No puedo sacármelo.

—A lo mejor se atascó el pasador, deja ayudarte —le ofreció Ash.

—De acuerdo… —dijo Sakura muy apenada; en el segundo que Ash puso sus manos en el pasador del cinto, Sakura se sonrojó completamente.

—Déjame ver — al contrario de Sakura, Ash estaba muy concentrado en revisar y desarmar el sujetador, pero por más que lo intentó, fue inútil — es imposible, es como si se hubiese unido a ti.

—Lo siento Ashy, yo no quise… —comenzó a disculparse muy apenada Sakura, como si ella hubiese hecho algo malo.

—No te preocupes —le respondió Ash muy tranquilo—. Además, creo que por algo pasó esto. Quién mejor que mi novia para que cuide a mis Pokémon —pero de pronto la miro de reojo—. ¿No le habrás puesto pegamento?

—Gracias por la confianza, Ash Ketchum —le gruñó Sakura, tambien mirándolo de reojo.

—¡Tranquila, tranquila, es broma! —intentó disculparse muy nervioso Ash— Además, es muy sospechoso lo que sucede, a Pikachu no le gusta estar en su pokébola.

—Recuerdo que me lo habías comentado —comentó Sakura muy pensante; en eso, nota como se acercaban a un pequeño pueblo rural— ¡Ashy, mira, estamos llegando a un pueblo!

—Mi querida Sakura —le dijo con mirada y tono nostálgico—, este es el pueblo donde nací y me crié, Pallet Town.

—Qué bonito —dijo Sakura muy tranquila; se sentía muy en paz con ella misma—. Se ve que viven en un lugar lleno de tranquilidad.

—Así es —Ash se quedó mirando por un segundo su pueblo, y volvió su atención a Ryaquaza— ¡Por favor, bájanos aquí! —Ryaquaza accedió, y bajó nuevamente a tierra firme, esta vez yéndose hacia el oeste— Creo que el paseo terminó —comento Ash bastante desconcertado—. Sakura, vamos a mi casa, mi mamá debe estar esperándonos, seguro estará muy feliz de conocerte.

—¡Si mi Ashy, como tú digas! —dijo muy nerviosa Sakura; estaba paralizada, ¿conocería a su… suegra?

El recorrido fue muy tranquilo, algo que desde hace, para ellos al menos, tres…, o cinco días…, dependiendo de cómo se quisiera mirar, no conocían.

Ya frente a su casa, Ash llamó a la puerta.

—¡Mama, ya llegué! —comenzó a gritar Ash; en eso, Delia abrió la puerta.

—¡Hijo, que bueno que por fin regresaron! —saludó Delia muy feliz— ¿Cómo les fue?

—Creo que bien, aunque sinceramente, no estoy seguro —le respondió muy nervioso Ash, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca— Mamá —miró a Sakura muy contento, y sin despegarle la mirada, y muy nervioso, la presentó—, ella es Sakura, la conocí en el viaje, y es muy especial para mí.

—¡Mucho gusto señora… —comenzó a presentarse muy nerviosa la peli castaña—, mi nombre…, es…!

—Con que tú eres la pequeña Sakura —¿dijo muy feliz Delia, como si conociera a Sakura de toda la vida? —. Pasen, la comida casi está lista.

Tanto Ash como Sakura, quedaron perplejos. ¿Cómo conocía a Sakura?

—¡Mamá, ¿la conoces?! —preguntó muy sorprendido Ash.

—No por completo —respondió Delia, siempre con una sonrisa—, pero te aseguro que la conozco mucho más de lo que piensas.

—Eso es imposible, yo no soy de esta dimensión —intentó explicar Sakura muy confundida—, ¿Cómo podría conocerme?

—Porque yo le conté de ti, hija —se oyó una voz masculina en la sala principal.

—¡No…, no puede ser…, eso es imposible…! —muy impresionada por la extraña situación, corrió hasta la sala, encontrándose con su…— ¡¿Papá?!

—¡¿Cómo estás, hija?! —le saludó su padre con aquella acogedora sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

—¡Bien papá…! —Sakura no salía de la impresión— ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!

—Es una larga historia hija, pero no creo que les interese —la respuesta dejó aún más confundidos a los dos jóvenes—. Tú debes ser Ash, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Si señor —respondió algo mareado—. ¿Mi mamá le habló de mí?

—Así es, me contó mucho sobre ti, y yo de ti, Sakura.

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar niños, la mesa está servida —dijo Delia muy tranquila.

Todo transcurría como un día normal, pero muy extraño para Ash y Sakura, muchas cosas eran muy extrañas, ¿cómo era posible que el padre de Sakura estuviese ahí? Lo único que no había cambiado, eran los hábitos de Ash para comer. Cuando el almuerzo terminó, reanudaron la conversación; los dos tenían muchas preguntas, estaban muy inquietos, no entendían nada, solo muchas incógnitas y ninguna respuesta.

—Ahora sí, quiero que me digan la verdad. Mamá, señor Kinomoto —comenzó a decir muy serio Ash—, ¿qué sucede aquí?

—Puedes decirme Fujitaka con confianza, Ash —le pidió el señor Kinomoto.

—¡¿Por qué tanta confianza, papá?! —Sakura estaba algo desesperada por las respuestas y palabras vagas de sus progenitores.

—Porque ustedes ya se ganaron toda la confianza que necesitaban —les respondió Delia muy feliz.

—¡¿Te refieres a…?! —le preguntó Ash muy sonrojado.

—¡¿Cómo lo supieron?! —le preguntó Sakura igual, o tal vez más sonrojada.

—Ya lo sabíamos desde un inicio —les respondió Fujitaka—. De todos modos, ustedes estaban destinados a encontrarse.

—¡Esperen un momento, estamos más confundidos que antes! —exclamó Ash muy mareado; sonaba muy desesperado— ¡Dígannos la verdad, ¿que es lo que sucede aquí?!

—Hijo, lo siento mucho, pero hay algunas cosas que es mejor que aún no sepan —volvió a responder de forma vaga Delia—, pero les vamos a pedir un favor, en especial a ti, Sakura.

—Dígame, señora Ketchum —dijo Sakura muy seria.

—Dime Delia, con confianza —tambien le pidió Delia—. Sólo quiero que cuides mucho a mi hijo —desvió su mirada a su hijo, y le dijo—. Y tú Ash, sé que vas a pasar por momentos difíciles, pero quiero que la cuides mucho.

—Si mamá, pero por favor, quiero que me digan, ¡¿qué es lo que pasa?! —Ash comenzó a preguntar desesperado.

—Cuídense, y que les vaya bien —dijeron Delia y Fujitaka al unísono, para luego desaparecer.

En ese instante, un fuerte temblor comenzó.

—¡Sakura, rápido, salgamos de aquí! —le exclamó Ash rápidamente.

—¡¿Otro más? ¿Qué sucede aquí?! —preguntaba Sakura algo asustada, mientras Ash la tomaba de la mano, corriendo fuera de la casa, justo cuando esta fue destruida por cuatro mujeres que estaban levitando en el aire.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes, y por qué destruyeron mi casa?! —les exclamó Ash desafiante.

—¡Ashy, míralas bien —dijo muy perspicaz Sakura—, ¿no se parecen a las chicas?!

—¿Cómo? —Ash comenzó a mirarlas con detalle, y se dio cuenta que Sakura tenía razón— ¡Tienes razón, se parecen a Misty, a May y a Dawn! —pero a la cuarta chica, la miraba con mayor atención— Pero la otra no la conozco, ni siquiera logro reconocer su rostro.

—Para que no tengas problemas para identificarnos, nos presentaremos. Nuestros nombres, Tera, Aqua, Wind y, por último, yo su servidora, Magma.

—¡Con que ustedes son las guerreras elementales! —exclamó aún más desafiante Ash; por fin las tenía a las cuatro frente a él.

—¿Guerreras elementales? —le preguntó muy preocupada Sakura.

—Recuerda lo que te conté. Gary, Dawn, Duplica y un amigo, Brock, ya se enfrentaron a ellas —le explicó Ash, volviendo su atención a las guerreras— ¡Y veo que ahora vienen por nosotros!

—No te preocupes, no venimos a pelear, sino a darte un mensaje —dijo Aqua.

—Tengan mucho cuidado a partir de ahora, porque no tendremos piedad contra ustedes —dijo Tera.

—Y haremos todo lo posible para que nuestro objetivo se lleve a cabo —dijo Wind.

—Y tú, Ash —comenzó a amenazarle Magma—, será mejor que no sigas metiéndote en lo que no te importa, aunque dudo mucho que puedas seguir haciendo algo más.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! —le preguntó muy preocupado Ash. ¿Qué estarían planeando? Se preguntaba.

—A su tiempo lo sabrán —le respondió Magma; y las cuatro desaparecieron atacando con una especie de rayo multicolor, el cual iba dirigido a los dos.

—¡Rayos, no otra vez! ¡¿Qué tienen contra nosotros?! —exclamó con furia Ash, volviendo a proteger a Sakura con su cuerpo. Pero antes que el ataque acertase, alguien se interpuso; para la sorpresa de ellos, era Wind.

—No es nada contra ustedes —dijo muy calmada Wind.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?! —ahora era Sakura quien se interponía a proteger a Ash.

—Será mejor que se cuiden, y no confíen en nadie —les aconsejó muy seria Wind—. No es que todos quieran eliminarlos, sino que los malos están disfrazados de buenos, y los buenos de malos —y con ese mensaje, desapareció.

—Sakura, ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? —preguntó Ash muy serio.

—No lo sé Ashy —dijo Sakura abrazándose a Ash—. Tengo mucho miedo, abrázame.

—Tranquila Sakura —le dijo Ash muy decidido, mientras la abrazaba—, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

—Ashy —la tranquilidad y determinación de Ash, tranquilizó mucho a Sakura, haciendo que se regocijara en el abrazo de Ash.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, muy sonrojados, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción que pasaban por el momento; él era feliz cuidando a su Sakura, y ella era feliz sentirse protegida por su Ash; se sentían muy bien teniéndose uno al otro, y necesitaban demostrarlo, acercando sus labios para sellar un beso, pero el momento fue interrumpido, cuando el ambiente se volvió en tinieblas, quedando los dos solos.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —volvió a exclamar Sakura muy asustada.

—¡Esto debe ser un sueño! —concluyó Ash, mientras se pellizcaba para comprobar su teoría, pero para su mala suerte, le dolió— ¡No funcionó! —gritó desesperado; el problema de la desesperación de Ash, es que esto asustaba aún más a Sakura—. Tranquila Sakura, encontraremos una salida —dijo Ash con mucha confianza; se daba cuenta que su confianza era muy importante para Sakura.

—¡¿Y qué es lo que harás para salir?! —le exclamó desesperada Sakura— ¡Estamos atrapados en las tinieblas!

—Hare lo que sea para salir —le dijo Ash muy serio.

Pero Sakura comenzó a notar en Ash, algo que la comenzó a desesperar aún más; el joven estaba siendo absorbido por la oscuridad.

—¡Ashy, ¿qué te pasa?! —exclamó asustada Sakura— ¡Mira, tus pies!

—¡¿Qué me pasa?! —ahora era Ash quien comenzó a exclamar muy asustado.

—¡Ashy, estas desapareciendo! —las desesperadas palabras de Sakura, dejaron paralizado a Ash, estaba impactada— ¡No quiero que desaparezcas, por favor!

—¡Rayos, no otra vez! —exclamó para sí con rabia Ash, pero prefirió hablar con seguridad a Sakura, ya que la joven estaba muy angustiada— Tranquila, voy a estar bien —cuando sus pies desaparecieron, comenzó a sentir como si algo lo estuviese absorbiendo.

—¡Ashy, resiste, te voy a ayudar, tú ya me has salvado muchas veces, ahora es mi turno! —Sakura tomó las manos de Ash y comenzó a tirarlo con mucha fuerza, pero no lograba nada.

—¡Sakura, suéltame, sino también serás absorbida por la oscuridad! —le gritó muy preocupado Ash.

—¡No lo haré, te voy a salvar! —le exclamó muy decidida Sakura, demostrando por fin su verdadera decisión.

—Sakura, voy a estar bien, te lo aseguro —comenzó a decir muy feliz Ash; Sakura abrió ampliamente sus ojos, y vio a los ojos de Ash, quien le sonreía muy tranquilo—, pero voy a estar mejor si tú estás bien —soltó las manos de Sakura, y se dejó absorber por la oscuridad—. Saldremos de esta, y tú, serás mi salvadora… —fue lo último que dijo, antes de ser absorbido por la oscuridad.

Sakura quedó sola, parada en medio de la oscuridad, sin más que hacer, no había sonido, vista, nada, solo oscuridad.

—No…, porque…, no otra vez… —Sakura decía entre sollozos, mientras hablaba con la voz entrecortada; la brujita se sentía miserable— He quedado sola de nuevo —bajó su mirada, y apretó los puños con fuerza—. Ash, no pude salvarte, jamás podría ser como tú, no importó tu vida, solo querías el bien de los demás y el mío, y te fallé. No fui capaz de hacer nada, soy una inútil —soltó sus puños, y los volvió a apretar con más fuerza, y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, gritó a todo pulmón— ¡Ash…!

En el momento que gritó, una luz muy fuerte se desprendió de su ser.

—Te aseguro que Ash agradece todo lo que hiciste por él —le dijo lo que parecía una voz femenina.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —miró muy concentrada aquella luz que salió de su ser, concluyendo con facilidad quién era, con mucha sorpresa— ¡Tú eres…, la carta de la luz!

—Así es, y me alegra mucho que aún me recuerdes —aquella luz que le habló, se desveló como un espíritu de color blanco.

—¿Cómo fue que no caíste en la posesión? —le preguntó Sakura muy angustiada.

—La luz y la oscuridad son muy poderosas como para caer en pensamientos positivos y negativos, mucho menos en posesiones.

—¿Y por qué estabas de nuevo en mi cuerpo?

—La primera vez que conociste a Ash, vi de nuevo como la felicidad y la confianza volvía en ti, aquella que había desaparecido en ti.

—¡Por favor, ayúdame a rescatarlo! —le suplicó desesperada Sakura.

—Eso es algo que tú debes hacer, yo no te puedo ayudar.

—¡¿Entonces qué hago?!

—Primero, tranquiliza tus sentimientos y tu corazón —le aconsejó muy serena Luz.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré —Sakura cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a calmar sus emociones; con revés de sus manos, secó sus lágrimas, y abrió sus ojos, retomando una expresión de seguridad—. ¡Dime que hacer, que comenzaré ahora!

—¿Conoces bien a Ash?

—Él me ha contado mucho de su vida, y sé que puedo contar con él para lo que sea.

—¿Cuál es su mayor sueño y lo que más quiere?

—Él quiere ser el mejor maestro Pokémon de la historia y a los que más quiere, son a sus amigos, a sus Pokémon, a mí… y a Misty —después de pensar en lo que dijo, se dio cuenta de sus palabras— ¡Sus Pokémon!

—¿Y qué es lo que harás?

—¡Ahora lo verás! —dijo muy desafiante Sakura, tomando las seis pokébolas que tenía, de las cuales aparecieron Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Latias, Sceptile e Infernape— ¡Chicos, por favor, quiero que me ayuden a salvar a Ashy! —los Pokémon asintieron sin chistar la orden de Sakura.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hacer? —le preguntó Luz.

—Esta oscuridad debe tener algún punto débil, lo buscaré y lo atacaremos.

—¿Y cómo los vas a controlar? ¿Sabes qué hacer con ellos?

—He visto muy poco a Ashy usar a sus Pokémon —decía Sakura con la mirada baja—. No lo sé.

—Analiza en tu mente, ahí encontraras la solución.

Por alguna extraña razón, cuando Sakura cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a analizar sus pensamientos, a su mente comenzaron a llegar imágenes y recuerdos desconocidos para ella; por alguna razón, era como si los hubiese llamado, o como si alguien los hubiese implantado en su mente. Por alguna razón, los recuerdos y conocimientos de Ash llegaron a su mente.

—¡Esto es increíble, se todo lo que ha vivido Ashy! —exclamó muy sorprendida Sakura, y muy feliz— ¡Y también los ataques de sus Pokémon! —caminó hasta un costado de los Pokémon, y muy decidida, exclamó— ¡Amigos, a salvar a Ashy! —los Pokémon gruñeron en señal de afirmación— ¡Charizard, súper calor; Bulbasaur, Sceptile, rayo solar; Latias, bola niebla; Infernape, lanzallamas; Pikachu, impactrueno —le pidió mientras indicaba a un punto en concreto—, en ese lugar, ahora!

Los ataques de los Pokémon chocaron con intensidad en lo que parecía una especie de campo de energía; Sakura había presentido con mucha exactitud el punto débil de la oscuridad que la invadía.

—¡Por favor, resistan! —les suplicó Sakura muy angustiada, mientras los Pokémon insistían en sus ataques— ¡Aumenten el poder de ataque!

El ataque aumentó su poder en gran medida, cosa que provocó una grieta en la oscuridad, dada a notarse gracias a una fuerte luz que salía de ella.

—¡Qué bien, continúen así! —celebró muy feliz Sakura.

Pero sabía que más no les podía pedir, estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, sus energías estaban disminuyendo.

—¡Se están agotando, necesito hacer algo para ayudarlos! —dijo muy preocupada Sakura.

Tomó la llave del libro para transformarla en el báculo de las cartas, y tomó una de sus cartas para ayudar a los Pokémon.

—¡Terminemos con esto, tenemos que salvar a Ashy! —elevó la carta, y la activó— ¡Flecha! —transformando el báculo en un arco, mientras hacía aparecer una flecha en su mano izquierda— ¡Esto es por ti, Ashy! —apuntó la flecha, y con mucha determinación, disparó contra la grieta— ¡Ahora!

Cuando la flecha tocó la grieta, se abrió un agujero, dejando entrar mucha luz; esto provocó que tanto Sakura, como los Pokémon, detuviese sus ataques, y se taparan la vista para protegerse de la fuerte luz.

Había cumplido con la primera parte de, lo que parecía una prueba, pero fuera de preocuparse de esto, cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, sólo atinó a buscar a Ash, quién aún no aparecía.

—¡¿Dónde está Ashy?! —comenzó a preguntar muy desesperada Sakura a Luz.

—Espera un momento —le pidió muy tranquila a Sakura, comenzando a llamar al ambiente—. Hermana.

—¿Oscuridad? —preguntó muy curiosa Sakura.

—Sakura, el resto déjalo en nuestras manos —dijo una voz femenina en el ambiente; de pronto, al lado de la carta de la luz, se materializó un ser parecido a esta, sólo que de color negro—. Ustedes ya han hecho mucho.

Ambas, Luz y Oscuridad, juntaron sus manos, y de ellas salió una luz muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para que Sakura y los Pokémon tuvieran que taparse los ojos de nuevo.

Cuándo abrieron sus ojos, notaron que estaban de vuelta en Pallet Town, o con lo que quedaba del pueblo.

—Volvimos a Pallet Town —dijo muy sorprendida Sakura; vio la casa de Ash destruida, y a unos metros de esta, a Ash desmayado— ¡Ashy! —muy emocionada, la peli castaña corrió hasta el joven para despertarlo— ¡Ashy, despierta por favor, por fin logramos salir! —le decía en voz alta mientras lo sacudía suavemente.

—¡Ay…! ¿Qué pasó? —decía Ash mientras despertaba con dificultad; logró sentarse con ayuda de Sakura, y el joven la vio muy satisfecho— ¡Qué bueno, estás bien!

—¿Ves? Te dije que te salvaría, ¡soy tu salvadora! —dijo Sakura, entre lágrimas de felicidad.

—Gracias por salvarme, mi Sakura —le agradeció muy feliz Ash, mientras Sakura le tendió su mano derecha para que se levantara.

Pero apenas tocaron sus manos, una fuerte luz volvió a irradiar por su contacto. Cuándo la luz desapareció, los espíritus de la carta de la Luz y Oscuridad, aparecieron frente a ambos jóvenes.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaba Ash impresionado, mientras volvía a aceptar la ayuda de Sakura.

—Creo que ya todo está decidido —dijo Luz muy tranquila.

—Esperamos que confíen el uno al otro, ya que ustedes están más unidos de lo que piensan —agregó oscuridad.

—¡¿Otra vez hablando en clave?! —exclamó desesperado Ash, revolviendo su cabello con sus manos— ¡¿Qué significa eso?!

—Muy pronto lo sabrán —respondió Luz—. Por el momento, seguiremos ayudándolos en lo que les queda —volteó su mirada a Sakura, y dijo—. Sakura, llegó tu turno, ahora puedes volvernos a ser cartas.

—Si —Sakura pensaba muy seria cada palabra que le dijo Luz y Oscuridad, mientras las volvía a sus verdaderas formas.

Los dos no entendían nada de lo que pasaba, ni las palabras que les decían, más que los dos deberían mantenerse unidos pase lo que pase, y que sus amigos siempre estarían para ayudarlos. Pero aquel mensaje de Wind, ¿qué podría significar?

Sakura vio como cuartos cartas de dirigían a su mano, mirándolas con curiosidad.

—¡Genial, tenemos cuatro cartas más! —celebró Sakura muy feliz— Veamos, Luz, Oscuridad —pero la tercera carta, la sorprendió de sobremanera. ¿Qué habría pasado? Se preguntaba Sakura— ¡Ashy, es la carta de la nada! —comentó algo preocupada.

—¡Qué bien, como nos dijo Palkia, tenemos la carta más peligrosa! —celebró muy alegre Ash, sin quitar la vista de las cartas— Veo que tienes otra carta más. ¿Cuál es?

—Esta carta… —comenzó a decir muy sentimental Sakura—, la creé cuando me despedí de Shaoran.

—Protejan aquellos sentimientos, ese es el deseo de esas cartas —dijo Luz—, es lo más valioso que existe.

—Y no confundan sus sentimientos, no equivoquen en sus decisiones, es todo lo que les podemos decir —dijo Oscuridad.

—Ahora vuelvan a su mundo, tienen mucho que hacer —les dijo Luz muy seria.

—¿Volver a nuestro mundo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó muy extrañado Ash.

—Ash, Sakura, ya saben todo lo que tenían que saber, ahora, despierten…

…

—…¡Sakura, despierta! —exclamó violentamente preocupado Shaoran.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —exclamó Sakura muy agitada, sentándose de golpe.

—Por fin despiertas —decía Shaoran muy agitado—, nos tenías preocupado.

—¿Me quedé dormida? —preguntó Sakura muy extrañada— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Ashy?

—¡No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, tuve que utilizar la carta del tiempo para anular la carta de los sueños! — decía Shaoran cada vez más agitado.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste usar la carta del tiempo?! —exclamó muy extrañada Sakura, mientras miraba como entre su espada y la carta, había una especie de talismán.

—¡Después te daré los detalles, sella la carta de los sueños, rápido! —dijo Shaoran comenzando a caer muy agotado por el uso de la carta.

—¡De acuerdo! —extrañamente, la llave ya estaba transformada en el báculo, por lo que Sakura actuó rápido.

¿Cómo era posible que Shaoran pudiera usar sus cartas? ¿De dónde habría sacado aquel talismán? Era lo que se preguntaba Sakura mientras sellaba la carta de los sueños.

—Gracias por ayudarnos Shaoran, nos salvaste —le agradeció con una sonrisa Sakura.

—Ya tendrás mucho tiempo…, para agradecerme…, estamos en medio de una pelea… —decía Shaoran muy cansado.

—¿Una pelea? —preguntó Sakura muy curiosa.

En el momento que Shaoran desactivó la carta del tiempo, Sakura vio como un impactrueno pasó al lado de ella, muy cerca.

—¡Ay…! —exclamó algo asustada Sakura, mientras miraba alrededor notando la presencia de alguien en el cielo.

—¡Electrive, utiliza protección para proteger a Sakura y Ash, ahora! —ordenó Gary a Electrive, quién se movió rápidamente, interponiéndose frente a Ash, quién aún seguía desmayado, Shaoran y Sakura.

—¡Chicos, ¿qué pasó aquí?! —preguntó Sakura entre preocupada y molesta.

— ¡Si no fueses tan impulsiva, no estaría pasando esto! —le regañó fuertemente Misty.

 _ **Unos minutos atrás.**_

 _Sakura estaba llegando muy apurada a la enfermería, dónde alcanzó a ver a Ash, pero en el momento que cruzó la entrada a la sala, se desmayó._

 _A los segundos, Misty y Shaoran llegaron tras ella, encontrándola en el suelo._

— _¡Sakura! —exclamaron Misty y Shaoran al unísono, corriendo hasta la joven._

— _¡Sakura, ¿qué pasa?! —le exclamó muy preocupada Misty._

— _Está desmayada —dijo muy serio Shaoran—. Ayúdame a acostarla con Ash._

— _De acuerdo —le asintió la peli naranja._

 _Tanto Misty como Shaoran, pasaron sus brazos por la espalda de Sakura, pero una entrecortada voz los distrajo._

— _¡Misty…, Li…! —decía la voz femenina entrecortada._

— _¡Kagome! —exclamó Shaoran sorprendido, encontrando a la joven tirada en el suelo, al lado de la camilla dónde estaba Ash._

— _¡¿Que te pasó Kagome?! —preguntó Misty muy preocupada, mientras acostaban a Sakura con Ash._

— _Esa impostora… —comenzó a decir con rabia Kagome, mientras era ayudada a sentarse—, vino disfrazada de Dawn y me atacó._

— _¿No le preguntaste nada? —le preguntó Misty muy extrañada._

— _No me dio tiempo a preguntarle nada, se acercó tranquilamente a mí, y me atacó._

 _Pero de pronto, alguien vestido con una capa, la cual no dejaba ver su rostro, apareció de la nada, con clara intención de atacarlos._

— _¡Maldita, no dejaré que los toques! ¡Sal Staryu, ataque de estrellas! —gritó ofensivamente Misty, llamando al Pokémon de agua._

 _Pero el desconocido detuvo el ataque con una mano, y le devolvió el mismo ataque a los jóvenes, logrando esquivarlo por muy poco. Aquel contraataque destruyó por completo la entrada, llamando la atención de todos, la explosión._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—¡Por poco y mata a los dos! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! —le regañó mucho más molesta, más por la preocupación de la peli naranja.

Sakura aún no caía completamente en lo que sucedía, salvo que estaban bajo ataque.

—Te sugiero que dejes de parlotear, Misty. Tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo en el otro mundo —dijo la voz femenina bajo aquel disfraz.

—¡Cállate, no te atrevas a volver a hablarle así a mis amigos! —gritó con rabia Sakura.

Todos miraron muy sorprendidos a Sakura. ¿Qué había pasado con aquella chica que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo? ¿Qué había pasado con aquella chica que siempre intentaba buscar una solución a todo, sin demostrar enojo o rabia? Aquella chica buena y tierna, ahora estaba envuelta en la ira y la necesidad de luchar.

—¡Yo misma terminaré con esto, con la ayuda de Ashy!

—¿Con la ayuda de Ash? —preguntaba Dawn muy extrañada.

—¡Tú tienes el resto las cartas, si te las quito, será fácil vencerte! —volvió a exclamar Sakura de forma ofensiva.

—¡¿Eso es cierto? ¿La impostora tiene el resto de las cartas?! —preguntó muy sorprendido Gary.

—Eso dijo Sakura cuando nos avisó que aquel sujeto venía en búsqueda de Ash —comentó Shaoran—. ¿Quién será, y como puede manipular con esa facilidad las cartas?

Esa era una excelente pregunta; todos se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Por qué querría asesinar a Ash y a Sakura?

—¡Pikachu, tú vas primero, impactrueno! —ordenó sin dejar lugar a pensar Sakura, a lo que el roedor eléctrico obedeció de inmediato.

Les pareció una sorpresa ver la seguridad de Sakura en ordenar aquel ataque a Pikachu. ¿Sabría lo que hacía? Jamás había participado en un combate, por lo que tomaron por conclusión, que la peli castaña sólo quería probar.

—Lo siento Sakura, pero no va a funcionar —y así fue, esquivó el ataque sin problemas, pero aún quedaban muchas más sorpresas.

—¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Agilidad y trueno! —ordenó nuevamente Sakura, con mucha rapidez y seguridad.

Esto sí que sorprendió completamente a todos, peleaba con Pikachu como si de toda la vida se hubiesen conocido. ¿Qué habría pasado, y en qué momento?

—¡¿Cómo conoces ataques que Pikachu había olvidado?! —preguntó completamente sorprendido Gary.

—¡Mi respuesta ahora no tiene ninguna importancia, quiero terminar esto ahora! —respondió algo brusca Sakura, mientras, ¿tomaba una de las pokébolas de su cinto? — ¡Sal Bulbasaur, látigo cepa, ahora!

Todo lo que sucedía con Sakura era muy extraño; Bulbasaur entendió a la perfección lo que quería hacer la brujita, por lo que usó sus látigos cepa para, en lugar de atacar a su enemigo, quitarle el resto de las cartas que tenía no sólo en sus manos, también en uno de los bolsillos que tenía aquella extraña capa.

—¡Charizard, por favor, usa lanzallamas contra esa tipa! —el Pokémon de fuego se posó a un costado de Sakura, y ejecutó su ataque, mientras Sakura activaba una de sus cartas— ¡Fuego! —fusionando el lanzallamas de Charizard con la energía de la carta fuego— ¡Esto terminó!

El ataque dio de lleno en aquella persona, o ser, o lo que fuera, rodeándolo con un mar de llamas; pero el ataque no causó exactamente el efecto que quería Sakura.

—¡Ja! ¡Niñita tonta, esa clase de ataques jamás me dañarán! —aquel ser, no sólo controló el fuego de la carta y del Pokémon, también hizo que sus ropajes se quemaran.

Lo que se dejó descubrir, era una chica con un traje algo ajustado color rojo, que constaba de un short corto y una polera manga larga, que contenía una línea gris a la mitad, que iba del extremo superior al inferior; botas color amarillo, y cabello color celeste.

—¡Felicidades Sakura, haz revelado mi verdadera identidad! —dijo la peli celeste de forma sarcástica.

—¡Magma! —gritó furiosa Sakura— ¡No dejaré que toques a mi Ashy, vete de aquí!

Las sorpresas aumentaban aún más. ¿Cómo rayos Sakura conocía la identidad de aquella joven? Los demás sólo miraban la situación, siquiera sabían si debían hacer algo, Sakura tenía las riendas de la batalla.

—¡Veo que eres más lista de lo que pensé, te felicito! —dijo muy confiada ¿Magma? —. Me presento ante ustedes, como lo dijo Sakura, soy Magma, y soy la guerrera elemental del fuego.

—¡¿Guerrera elemental?! —exclamaron todos muy sorprendidos; por fin tenían en frente a la guerrera faltante.

—Mi querida Sakura, lamento no poder hacer tus deseos realidad —comenzó a decir sarcásticamente, mientras se movía a una velocidad imperceptible para todos dónde estaba Ash—. Aún necesito algo de este tonto.

En vista de todos, Magma pateó la camilla dónde descansaba Ash, saliendo expulsado hacia arriba; sin ninguna clase de remordimientos y compasión, la guerrera del fuego comenzó a darle una lluvia de puñetazos por la espalda al entrenador, y rematándolo con una fuerte parada en el abdomen, saliendo disparado fuertemente contra el suelo.

La acción fue tan rápida y sorpresiva, que nadie actuó, sólo miraban paralizados y horrorizados, más las chicas, como Ash Ketchum era acabado en manos del enemigo.

—Lamentó mucho el tratamiento, elegido, pero era la única forma de borrarte de nuestro recorrido —decía maliciosamente Magma, mientras sostenía en sus manos una extraña esfera cubierta en un aura azulada—. Sakura, quédate con tus cartas, ya no me interesan, ahora tengo algo mucho más interesante —decía mientras miraba con una sonrisa desafiante al grupo—. Les deseo suerte, basuras. Quiero ver qué harán con su Ash —y después de desaparecer, en el ambiente se escuchó de Magma—. ¡Los espero en Hoenn!

No sabían que había pasado, nadie fue capaz de hacer nada, de lo único que estaban seguros, era de que, pese a que el encargo de regresar a Sinnoh con las cartas mágicas lo habían cumplido, habían sido derrotados de la forma más terrible y humillante posible, por la guerrera elemental Magma.

—No… Ashy… —dijo en voz baja y muy quebradiza Sakura— ¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?! —les reclamó furiosa Sakura— ¡Tenemos que llevarnos a Ash a un hospital, ahora!

Mientras Sakura fue la única en atinar después de lo sucedido, los demás, tanto humanos como Pokémon, seguían paralizados, hasta que Inuyasha reaccionó casi por instinto.

—¡Guíame a donde está el hospital! —dijo el híbrido mientras iba a tomar en brazos al joven Ash.

—¡Pero rápido! —por la desesperación, ni Sakura sabía que decía.

Y con Sakura, después de devolver a sus pokébolas a los Pokémon de Ash, lista en la espalda de Inuyasha, partieron raudos al hospital más cercano que conocía Sakura, para darle los primeros auxilios a Ash.

—Esto se nos fue de las manos —dijo con mucha rabia contenida Shaoran—. Sigámoslos, ahora lo importante es Ash.

—¿Sabes dónde se fueron? —preguntó Dawn muy preocupada.

—Hay un hospital cerca de aquí, seguramente ahí irán a llevar a Ash.

—¡Entonces vámonos! —exclamó May, quién parecía más preocupada.

Después de devolver a todos los Pokémon que habían luchado, partieron en dirección al hospital.

Todos se preguntaban si Ash seguiría con vida; y era una buena pregunta, había recibido una paliza de la cual, un humano normal jamás hubiese podido sobrevivir, pero al igual que el mismo Ash, todos confiaban en la suerte que siempre había tenido para sobrevivir a casi todo.

Al llegar al hospital, se encontraron con Sakura e Inuyasha en el hall principal. La joven se notaba muy nerviosa y angustiada.

—Sakura, ¿cómo está Ash? —corrió a preguntarle muy preocupada Misty.

—No lo sé —decía Sakura entre sollozos—. Están haciéndole unos exámenes, me dijeron que apenas terminen, vendrían a decirme como está.

—Disculpa por la pregunta Sakura —comenzó a decir May muy seria—. ¿Cómo supiste utilizar los Pokémon de Ash? Jamás los has utilizado.

—La verdad, no lo sé —dijo Sakura aún con la mirada perdida, intentando centrar su atención en May—. Creo que fue instintivo.

—Yo pude utilizar los ataques de Pikachu gracias a lo que vi de Ash —decía Kagome muy preocupada—, pero Gary dijo que utilizaste ataques que había olvidado.

—Shaoran, me dijiste que fui afectada por la carta de los sueños, ¿verdad? —le preguntó muy seria Sakura.

—Así es —le asintió el joven peli castaño—. ¿Recuerdas que soñaste?

—Algunas cosas sin importancia —respondió Sakura, intentando bajarle el perfil.

—Sakura, recuerda que todos los sueños que tienes con esa carta son premonitorios, así que no puedes decir que no tienen importancia.

—Shaoran… —suspiró, y miró a todos—. Espero que tengan tiempo para escuchar, porque es mucho.

En ese instante, el doctor encargado de la atención de Ash salió al hall.

—¡Doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra Ash?! —le preguntó Sakura muy desesperada.

—Él se encuentra bien —respondió el doctor, mientras veía como el resto de los jóvenes se acercaban a Sakura—. ¿Ustedes qué son del paciente?

—Ella es Misty… —comenzó a decir con la voz entrecortada Sakura. Estaba con la mirada baja, tapando con su cabello su tristeza—. Ella… ella es la no…

—¡Soy la hermana mayor de Ash Ketchum! —interrumpió de golpe Misty.

Sakura levantó la mirada muy sorprendida, y miró a una Misty que la veía muy feliz, pero sentimental. Sakura tenía una carga enorme de sentimientos en ese segundo, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero se reprimió para no preocupar a los demás.

—Dígame, ¿cómo está? —preguntó muy preocupada Misty.

—Quedé muy impresionado —comenzó a decir muy sorprendido el doctor—. Cuando llegó, me contaron que unos vándalos lo habían golpeado duramente, llegó inconsciente, pero al momento de hacerle los exámenes correspondientes, pudimos darnos cuenta que no tenía heridas ni hematomas —las palabras del doctor impresionaron a todos. ¿Cómo aquello fue posible? Se preguntaban—. Ahora se encuentra en observación, descansando.

—Gracias doctor —suspiró muy aliviada Misty—. ¿Podemos pasar a verlo?

—Por supuesto —le asintió el doctor.

—Sakura… —iba a decirle Misty con mucho entusiasmo, pero la aludida la interrumpió.

—Ustedes vayan —dijo Sakura entre lágrimas—, no quiero molestar más —dio la vuelta, y quedó mirando la salida—. Mañana pueden pasar a buscar las cartas a mi casa, no quiero ver sufrir más a la gente que me rodea.

—¡Sakura! —le exclamó muy seria Misty, haciendo que la joven Sakura diera de nuevo la vuelta, y mirara a una Misty que le regalaba una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa Misty? —Sakura se abrazaba a sí misma, buscando su propio consuelo; no sentía que tuviera moral para ver a Misty.

—Tienes que ir a ver a tu novio —dijo Misty con la voz entrecortada—, sabemos que debes estar más preocupada que nosotros, así que acompáñanos.

—Misty… —Sakura no aguantó más su llanto, y soltó toda la angustia que sentía— ¡Yo me metí en donde jamás debí, no quiero echar a perder nada de lo que han armado!

—Ash era quien debía armar todo —decía Misty mientras se le acercaba a Sakura—. Si de verdad me hubiese molestado tu declaración en el parque, te hubiese matado ahí mismo —posó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de la peli castaña, y continuó—. No sabemos qué pasó con exactitud entre ustedes, y todos aquí nos sentimos entre celosos y mal por eso, pero tanto Ash como tú, maduraron solos, y esos momentos que sólo ustedes vivieron, los unieron más que todos los años que hemos conocido a Ash.

—Misty… —Sakura no aguantó más su propia soledad en la que se había encerrado, y se lanzó a llorar al pecho de la peli naranja— ¡Lo siento, sabía de la proposición que te hizo Ash, de que te fueras a vivir con él a su hogar!

—Él sabe que lo que me pidió es imposible, si abandono mis deberes como líder de gimnasio, lo cerrarán, y ese gimnasio lo es todo para mí, además, me sentiría miserable que, por mi culpa, el abandonara sus sueños —levantó la mirada de Sakura, la abrazó fuertemente, y le dijo—. Harán una bonita pareja, par de torpes —tomó de la mano a Sakura, y se dirigió con Gary—. Tú también debes estar preocupado, acompáñanos.

—¿Están seguras? —preguntó Gary muy incómodo; la situación era demasiado íntima.

—Tu eres el primer amigo que ha tenido Ash, eres parte de su familia —dijo Misty muy afable—. Sakura también quiere que entres.

—¿Estás segura tú también, Sakura? —la peli castaña simplemente le asintió, tomándole la mano.

—Por favor, acompáñanos — dijo Sakura muy acongojada.

—Si así lo quieren, entonces vamos.

Los tres jóvenes subieron al ascensor, siguiendo cada paso del doctor, hasta llegar al piso de recuperación; avanzaron por un pasillo, hasta llegar al cuarto en cuestión.

Al entrar, vieron a Ash completamente sedado, y curiosamente sin ninguna venda; estaba conectado a una bolsa de suero, y una máquina que media sus pulsaciones cardíacas.

La imagen era patética, no podían creer que aquel joven que había salido de Pallet Town, con el sueño de convertirse en maestro Pokémon, aquel joven de corazón bondadoso, quién trataba a sus Pokémon como sus amigos, aquel joven que aceptaba todos los desafíos que le daban, que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por los demás, que se guiaba más por sus instintos y presentimientos, y por causa de aquello, cometía muchas torpezas, y que hasta el último segundo, entendió de que se trataba el amar a una mujer, se encontrará en tales condiciones por causa de una guerrera elemental, y su maldita ambición.

—Aún sigue bajo los efectos de los sedantes, necesita descansar mucho —les explicó el doctor muy serio—. Sólo quince minutos.

—Muchas gracias doctor —dijo amablemente Misty, para dar retirada al especialista; volvió la mirada al joven entrenador, se le acercó, y le dijo—. Ash, discúlpame por todo, no pude ayudarte como en otras ocasiones, sino hubiese sido tan descuidada, no hubiese caído en la trampa de Magma. Quiero que terminemos esto todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Ash —comenzó a decir Gary con rabia—, fuiste mi rival por muchos años, desde que éramos niños, y aunque fue difícil admitir las victorias que tuviste sobre mí, siempre te quise como rival, y como amigo —se acercó a Misty, y miró al joven muy molesto—. ¡Tú hiciste una promesa, y espero que la cumplas, así que, por favor, despierta!

—Ashy —ahora decía Sakura entre lágrimas—, nuestro sueño fue real —tanto Gary como Misty se quedaron mirando a la peli castaña muy sorprendidos por su confesión—, sino, no hubiese sabido cómo controlar a tus Pokémon —por lo menos, ya entendían como supo controlar a los Pokémon de Ash—. Recuerda lo que nos dijo nuestros padres, la carta Luz y la carta Oscuridad, recuerda la promesa que le hicimos a nuestros padres; no fue un sueño, fue verdad, y recuerda esa carta —se le acercó a Ash, y le tomó su mano izquierda, llevándola a su pecho.

Pese a que Misty había aceptado aquella relación, por sus costumbres, la acción molestó un poco a la joven. ¿A tanto podían llegar sus celos? Pero cuando Sakura se arrodilló frente a la cama de Ash, puso su mano en su cara, y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, se dio cuenta que sólo estaba actuando como una estúpida; el cariño que sentía Sakura por Ash era muy fuerte, aquel lazo de cariño era indestructible.

—¡Eres una tonta Misty, no puedes ponerte celosa en una situación así, y menos por un hombre que no es tuyo! —se decía Misty con rabia interna; realmente se sentía una estúpida.

—¡Ashy, por favor despierta, te necesitamos de vuelta, Misty, Pikachu, todos! —dijo entre el llanto Sakura; y para la sorpresa de los tres, Ash abrió los ojos, pero ese solo sería el inicio de las sorpresas.

* * *

Con este hecho, muchas cosas comenzarían a cambiar.

Los viajes dimensionales por fin han terminado, hubo victorias y derrotas, pero aún quedaba mucho por delante, las amenazas de Magma sobre algo que sucedería en Hoenn, y el cómo habría usado la perla de Shikon; los dos generales de la luz que alcanzaron a escapar, y la posesión de los Pokémon salvajes. Satoshi y Sakura continuaban moviéndose por todas partes, era como si lo que estaba pasando recién fuera el inicio de algo. ¿Se estarían preparando para enfrentar a ese algo que dirigía el ataque dimensional?

El reloj marcaba las 10:00 PM del sexto día en que esta guerra comenzó, donde todo había comenzado como una pequeña fiesta para Ash, por su participación en la liga Sinnoh.

Algo si era seguro para todos, aún quedaba mucho por delante, si es que querían sobrevivir.

* * *

—¡Ash, despertaste! —celebró muy feliz Misty.

—¡Ya era hora! —decía Gary mucho más tranquilo.

—¡Si Ashy, nos tenías muy preocupados! —decía Sakura mientras caían de sus ojos lágrimas de felicidad; por fin había despertado su amado novio.

—¿A sí? —preguntó Ash con un tono de voz plano.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Ash! —Misty estaba en igual condiciones que Sakura.

—¿Y ustedes quienes son para preocuparse de mí? —preguntó muy indiferente Ash— No los conozco.

—¡Ash, soy yo Misty —dijo algo preocupada Misty—, y están conmigo Gary y Sakura!

—No los conozco —volvió a decir indiferente él peli azabache, ahora algo molesto— ¿Y por qué me llaman Ash?

—¿Recuerdas a Pikachu? —comenzó a preguntar muy preocupado Gary.

—¿Quién es Pikachu? Tampoco lo conozco.

—¿Sabes por lo menos quien es tu madre? —volvió a preguntar muy serio y preocupado Gary.

—No, no lo sé —decía muy extrañado Ash. ¿De que estaban hablando esos sujetos? Se preguntaba.

—¡Misty, ve con el doctor, todo indica que Ash tiene amnesia, debió recibir algún golpe en la cabeza, o esa Magma le hizo algo!

—¡Si Gary! —y sin ninguna demora, Misty salió corriendo fuera de la sala.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaba Ash muy intrigado— ¿Por qué meten tanto escándalo?

—¡Escúchame, no digas nada, nosotros no hablaremos más! —le dijo con mucha rabia Gary, mientras pensaba— ¡Lo que nos faltaba, maldición!

Ash había perdido la memoria. ¿Será este un impedimento para continuar la misión?

* * *

...

* * *

—¡Atención a todos, se han registrado ataques de Kyogre y Groudon en la región Hoenn! ¡Los que se encuentren listos, regresen de inmediato! —exclamó mentalmente Mewtwo a los jóvenes que aún estaban en las otras dimensiones.

—Mewtwo, ¿estás seguro que este fue el movimiento correcto? —preguntó Dialga muy serio.

—No lo sé —le respondió Mewtwo igual de serio—, pero si no hacemos algo rápido para detenerlos, destruirán todo el mundo, y seguro los enviarán a otras dimensiones para terminar con todo. No quedará nada que salvar.

—Confiamos en tu decisión, Mewtwo —respondió Palkia, mientras retomaba el contacto con los demás jóvenes—. En cuanto estén listos, avísenme para traerlos de vuelta.

Este es solo el principio de una gran batalla, que solo el poder del elegido podrá detener.

El destino del elegido, está en manos de una chica que lo ama, y el destino del destino, está en manos de ella. Su nombre, Sakura Kinomoto. La batalla ancestral, está por reanudarse.

 **En el próximo capítulo,**

 **Un nuevo comienzo.**


	31. El inicio de una antigua batalla, la nue

Hola a todos, no hice ningún comentario ni nada por el estilo en el capítulo anterior, mas que nada, para no hacerles perder la emoción del momento.

Aclarando cosas: cuando escribí originalmente los dos últimos capítulos del arco dos, habia hecho que Ash "friendzoneara" a Sakura, ya que iba con toda intención de declararse a Misty, pero preferí en esta ocación, dejar el resultado ya leidos por todos. Cuando noté que en las modificaciones y correcciones, comenzaron a quedar vacios en la historia, me vi obligado a agregar un par de personajes mas; se que los reconoceran rapidamente a quienes me refiero.

Basicamente, hice un remake de toda la historia. Espero les guste el arco tres. Les advierto, es muy distinto a lo que han estado leyendo hasta este momento.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: "El inicio de una antigua batalla, la nueva entrenadora"**

Los viajes dimensionales ya son parte del pasado, las últimas cinco lograron los objetivos, encontrar a los objetos o personas especiales; pese a que fueron cumplidas, también hubieron derrotas muy extrañas, y preocupantes.

Pero aún no era el momento de aliviarse o descansar, en sus caras tenían una siguiente misión, detener a los ancestrales Pokémon de Hoenn, quiénes por causa de Magma, y la posesión a los Pokémon salvajes, estaban causando estragos en toda la región.

Los viajes dimensionales, además de las misiones, fueron muy fructíferas, al menos en lo que se refiere a la alianza de nuevos compañeros, quienes han aceptado ayudar ciegamente a nuestros amigos. Cada quien tiene distintas habilidades y poderes, pero ¿cómo se comportarían trabajando en equipo? ¿tendrían lo suficiente para continuar la batalla y triunfar?

Las cinco últimas misiones terminaron con éxito, pero algunas, a un alto precio, un precio tan alto, que mantiene detenido todo.

La región Hoenn, una región dividida en dos áreas, terrestre y marítima; cuentan que en estas tierras viven dos seres mitológicos, que hace mucho tiempo tuvieron un gran enfrentamiento, con resultados que hasta el día de hoy son visibles, la creación de los océanos y continentes. Pese a que son simplemente una leyenda, su enorme poder ha sido una razón por la que muchos los han buscado para utilizar sus poderes con fines egoístas, como el equipo Magma y el equipo Aqua, pero gracias a la valentía de un joven entrenador, no sólo logró arruinar sus planes, sino tambien, hacer ver a los líderes de estas organizaciones sus errores, y lograr la desintegración de estas.

En estos mismos instantes, en Hoenn, el clima esta inestable; la situación era preocupante, pero más que analizar la situación, no podían hacer nada. Desde el momento que comenzó aquella inestabilidad climática, muchos científicos investigaban el porqué de esta situación, sin resultados favorables; pero no fue la respuesta, hasta que divisaron a los dos Pokémon ancestrales en Slateport City.

Habia llegado el momento de comenzar la gran batalla, y Mewtwo era consciente de esto, por lo que solicitó ayuda a los grupos que podían en aquel momento; no hubo muchos problemas, todos atendieron el llamado al segundo, volviendo todos al templo de Dialga y Palkia.

Quienes tenían grandes problemas en esos momentos, era el equipo comandado por Ash y Misty; quienes se encontraban en el hospital principal de la ciudad de la dimensión en la que estaban.

Gary fue el primero en salir de la sala de observaciones donde tenían a Ash; el deber que sentía en ese momento el joven investigador hacia sus amigos, era dar a conocer el estado de salud del joven entrenador de Pallet Town.

—Ya veo —comenzó a decir muy seria, más preocupada Kagome—, esto es más grave de lo que parecía.

—Lo que no sabemos, es cómo fue que perdió la memoria con exactitud —decía Gary muy pensativo—. Tendremos que quedarnos más tiempo en este lugar.

—¿Pero podemos pasar a verlo? —preguntó May muy acongojada.

—El doctor nos dijo que lo mejor por ahora, es dejarlo descansar, y que mañana podríamos pasar a verlo de nuevo —dio un vistazo a todos, y continuó con su oratoria—. Ash aún está algo lastimado, por lo que le darán el alta dentro de tres días.

—¡Es mucho tiempo! —dijo algo impaciente Drew, más preocupado porque su región natal era la que estaba bajo ataque— ¡Ya escuchaste a Mewtwo, nos necesitan ahora!

—Tendrán que comprender el estado de Ash —dijo Dawn algo molesta por el comentario de Drew—. Tendrán que aguantarnos, les guste o no.

—Por nosotros no se preocupen —intervino muy serio Inuyasha—. Podemos irnos ahora de vuelta con los demás. Comprendo su preocupación y que quieran quedarse, no tiene sentido que todos nos quedemos aquí.

—Sí, tienes razón —concluyó rápidamente Gary— ¡Mewtwo, ¿escuchaste todo?!

—Sí, y me parece buena idea —dijo Mewtwo en la mente de todos—. ¿Quiénes volverán? —pero nadie respondió.

La única certeza que tenían todos, y estaban de acuerdo, era que estaban más preocupados por el estado de salud de Ash que por otra cosa. No sabían en que momento, pero su fiel amigo era el único motivo para continuar; si uno se quedaba, todos se quedaban.

—No es necesario que vuelvan si así lo desean —dijo igual de preocupado Mewtwo—. Sé que la situación de Ash es crítica, además, los otros equipos se encargarán del resto, así que no se preocupen.

—Muchas gracias por tu comprensión Mewtwo, y discúlpanos por todo el mal rato —le agradeció muy preocupado Gary—. Confió en que todo saldrá bien, nos contactaremos apenas tengamos todo listo por acá.

—No se preocupen, la salud de Ash es lo más importante en este momento, estamos en contacto —y con esto, Mewtwo cortó la comunicación.

—¿Creen que fue lo correcto quedarse callados? —preguntó Ed al grupo, muy inseguro de su propio actuar.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy más preocupada por Ash que por cualquier otro ahora —decía muy acongojada Duplica.

Después de unos minutos, aparecieron Misty y Sakura en el hall principal.

—¿Cómo está Ash? —preguntó Gary algo ansioso, creyendo que podrían haber llegado con nuevas noticias.

—Dentro del estado actual de Ashy, está bien, pero aún no saben por qué perdió la memoria —decía Sakura muy triste.

—Eso quiere decir que… —quiso concluir May con algo de miedo.

—No encontraron ningún golpe fuerte en la cabeza, salvo algunas heridas menores —les respondió Misty con algo de rabia.

—¡Entonces Magma le robó la memoria! —sentenció con mucha rabia Dawn.

—Puede ser una posibilidad —dijo Gary muy pensante—. Dinos Sakura, ¿cómo aprendiste los ataques de los Pokémon de Ash?

—No lo sé —comenzó a decir muy acongojada Sakura—. Sólo sé que estaban en mi cabeza, pero no sé por qué.

—Sakura —comenzó a decir muy serio Shaoran—, ¿qué fue lo que te mostró la carta de los sueños?

—Es cierto, aquel sueño, no sé cómo empezar… —comenzó su introducción Sakura, comenzando a contarles con cada detalle, sin excepción, aquel extraño sueño.

Todos escuchaban atentamente cada pasaje del sueño de Sakura, intentaban entender que querría decir cada palabra de Sakura, pero cuando creían que lograban entender algo, se volvían a perder; nada de lo que decía tenía ni sentido ni lógica.

—Los sueños de la carta de los sueños son premonitorios —comenzó a re explicar Shaoran—. Tus sueños intentan decirte que pasará en el futuro, y seguramente, tiene mucho que ver con lo que comenzará a pasar en el lugar donde vive Ash.

—No lo sé, aún hay algunas cosas que no entiendo —dijo May muy confusa.

—Nadie de nosotros entiende el sueño —le aclaró Gary igual de confundido—, y no creo que valga la pena pensar en algo así ahora.

—Hay algo que no entiendo de ti, Shaoran —comenzó a decir muy pensante Sakura—. ¿Cómo pudiste usar la carta del tiempo?

—Es verdad —dijo con mucha inseguridad Shaoran—, me lo preguntaste durante la batalla, y te prometí responderte.

—El mismo mago Clow, el día del juicio final, me dijo que mi magia era distinta a la de él, recuerda que la primera vez que intenté utilizar la magia de las cartas Clown, no pude, por lo que tuve que usar mi propia magia.

—Y como es magia tuya, no puedo usar tus cartas —Shaoran suspiró, y miró al techo del hospital—. Fue en el momento que iba a tomar el avión para acá…

 _ **Hace cuatro días atrás.**_

 _Shaoran miraba algo impaciente su reloj, estaba pendiente de no perder el vuelo, sabía que esta era su única oportunidad de salvar a Sakura, y mientras más rápido llegara, sería lo mejor._

 _—En treinta minutos, el avión con destino a Tomoeda comenzará su servicio, favor de acercarse al embarcadero para abordar el vuelo —se oyó por el altoparlante del aeropuerto._

 _—Por favor Sakura, aguanta… —dijo muy preocupado el joven peli castaño._

 _—¿Crees que con la fuerza que tienes, puedas ayudar a Sakura? —preguntó una voz femenina tras él._

 _—¿Cómo? —Shaoran muy sorprendido por aquella pregunta, volteó la mirada, y vio a alguien, por la voz, tal vez una chica, oculta tras una capa y una capucha— ¿Quién eres tú?_

 _—Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo —dijo la joven, de forma muy misteriosa._

 _—¿De dónde vienes? —volvió a preguntar Shaoran algo molesto._

 _—Lo siento, pero tampoco puedo decírtelo._

 _—¡¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?! —le preguntó molesto._

 _—Ayudarte —levantó un poco su cabeza la misteriosa, de quien solo se alcanzó a ver una sonrisa—. Quien me mandó hasta aquí, le pidió ayuda a Eriol para que tú personalmente puedas ayudar a Sakura._

 _—El personalmente me llamó —le cuestionó Shaoran—. ¿Por qué te mandaría a ti solo para eso?_

 _—Porque ese es mi deber —se acercó al joven mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, de lo que parecía una falda roja—. Sólo podrás usarlo una vez con las cartas de Sakura, úsalo cuando tú creas conveniente, no lo desperdicies._

 _—Muchas gracias —respondió Shaoran, mientras estiraba su mano derecha abierta, recibiendo una especie de talismán._

 _—Y un consejo personal, dentro de lo que me dijeron que podía decirte —dijo la joven misteriosa._

 _—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó muy extrañado Shaoran._

 _—Ocurra lo que ocurra, deja que Sakura sea feliz, tome la decisión que tome._

 _—¿Le va a pasar algo a Sakura? —preguntó muy preocupado el joven peli castaño._

 _—Eso no lo sé —le negó la misteriosa, logrando que un mechón castaño miel se viera debajo de aquella capucha—. Desconozco quien vendrá a ayudar a Sakura, tenemos cierta planificación, pero no el orden._

 _— Ya veo —volvió la mirada al talismán, y de nuevo a la joven, pero esta ya no estaba— ¡Oye, ¿dónde estás?! —exclamó muy extrañado, mirando a todos lados, sin encontrar a la misteriosa._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—¿Habrá sido alguien quien mandó Satoshi? —preguntaba al aire Gary.

—No lo creo —respondió Misty—. Hace cuatro días, Sakura fue quien nos dijo sobre el viaje de Satoshi a Hoenn, que estaba buscando las joyas elementales, nunca lo vimos mandar a alguien más que nosotros.

—De alguna u otra forma —comentó Ed—, si no hubiese sido por esa mujer, ahora estaríamos contando otra historia.

—Es verdad —dijo muy pensativo Gary, sacudió su cabeza, y continuó—. Nosotros tambien tenemos que descansar, tenemos mucha información, y no sabemos cómo tomarla ni manejarla.

—Tienes razón —le asintió Misty—. Además, si llega a suceder algo, nos avisaran mañana en la mañana.

—Sí, tienes razón —agregó Ed.

La decisión más lógica en aquel momento, era descansar, por lo que decidieron quedarse a dormir en el mismo hall, esperando el siguiente día.

* * *

...

* * *

Como la aparición de Kyogre y Groudon se produjo en Slateport, todos los entrenadores y líderes de gimnasio, se dirigieron a este sector. Paul, Ritchie y Sabrina se encontraban In Situ desde hace un par de horas, y como eran los que tuvieron mayor contacto con Mewtwo y Satoshi, comenzaron a explicar todos los sucesos a los entrenadores y líderes de gimnasio recién llegados.

Había que moverse rápido, debían detener a aquellos monstruos legendarios a toda costa, antes que terminaran por destruir toda la región. El plan de ataque planificado por los líderes de gimnasio, se daba por iniciado sin más demoras.

—Sí, estoy de acurdo, es todo lo que podemos hacer —comentó Sabrina muy seria.

—Sólo recuerden que son Pokémon legendarios, no será lo mismo que pelear contra un Pokémon normal —les recordó Ritchie muy preocupado.

—¡Pero tenemos a Zapdos de nuestro lado —comentó Roxanne con entusiasmo—, nos será de gran ayuda!

—Pero solo será efectivo contra Kyogre, ya que es de tipo agua —le recordó Ritchie, desviando la mirada a la líder de tipo roca—. Groudon que es tipo tierra, será muy resistente, por lo que necesitaremos Pokémon tipo agua y tipo planta.

—Como líder de gimnasio de Sootopolis, maestro y artista de Pokémon de agua, me encargaré del equipo de los Pokémon acuáticos —aportó Juan, apareciéndose en el grupo.

—Muy bien, ahora falta el equipo de los Pokémon planta —dijo algo entusiasta Ritchie.

—Yo puedo encargarme del equipo de Pokémon planta —intervino Erika—, es la especialidad del gimnasio de Celadon.

—¡Excelente, ya tenemos todo listo, es hora de comenzar! —exclamó Ritchie con mucho entusiasmo, recibiendo un "Si" muy eufórico de parte de todos.

El plan era sencillo, rodear a Kyogre y Groudon, quiénes estaban concentrados en su propia batalla, y atacarlos con todo lo que tenían. Pero había algo muy extraño en aquellos Pokémon, cosa de la que sólo Ritchie se percató.

—Esto es extraño —decía Ritchie, intentando buscar un punto débil para comenzar el ataque.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sabrina muy intrigada.

—Míralos con atención —decía el joven peli castaño con una mueca de preocupación—. Sus tamaños, sus energías, no son como los que describían en los libros de mitología.

—Dame un segundo, quiero sentir sus presencias —le pidió la líder psíquica muy seria, cerrando sus ojos, y al par de segundos, abriéndolos de golpe, muy asustada—. ¡Tienes razón, los cambios que tienen son radicales! ¡¿Qué les habrá pasado?!

—Ya tendremos tiempo para averiguarlo, comencemos el ataque —dijo muy apresurado Ritchie—. ¡Zapdos, trueno a Kyogre, equipos de agua y planta, contra Groudon!

Los ataques se dirigían a una gran velocidad y poder contra los dos Pokémon. De parte del equipo de agua, hidrobombas, y por parte del equipo planta, rayos solares; cuando los ataques asestaron, provocaron una gran explosión en el lugar.

Cuándo se disipó la nube de polvo, pudieron ver los resultados del ataque combinado; los dos Pokémon legendarios continuaban luchando como si nada. Al parecer, una especie de campo de energía, creado por ellos mismos involuntariamente, los protegió.

—El poder de los ataques no fue suficiente, necesitamos algo con más fuerza —les dijo Paul con algo de rabia.

—No, no es que nuestro poder sea bajo —le explicó Sabrina muy seria—, algo aumentó el poder de Kyogre y Groudon.

—¡Por supuesto que no podrán, el poder de ellos está fuera de su nivel, así que no lo vuelvan a intentar! —dijo una chica de cabellos celestes, que apareció de la nada en medio de los dos Pokémon legendarios.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —le preguntó Ritchie, mientras, al igual que los demás, se ponía en guardia ante la presencia de la desconocida.

—Discúlpenme, me presento. Mi nombre es Magma, la guerrera de fuego, una de las cuatro guerreras elementales.

—Ya veo, con tu eres una de las guerreras elementales —le dijo desafiante Paul, sin perderla de vista.

—Con que nos conoces, que honor —respondió de forma irónica Magma.

—Déjate de halagos —le dijo muy molestó Paul—. ¿A qué viniste?

—Tienes razón, a lo que venía —Magma miró fijamente a los ojos de Paul, y le desafió—. ¿Qué tal si revisas tu Pokédex? Yo sé que también sirven para revisar el poder de los Pokémon. ¿Qué te parece si revisas el nivel de poder de Kyogre y Groudon?

—No es necesario que lo digas —algo enfadado, Paul tomó su Pokédex, y escaneó a los dos Pokémon. Pero lo que sucedió, asustó a todos. La Pokédex estalló—. ¡No puede ser, la Pokédex está hecha para identificar hasta el nivel máximo de los Pokémon, es imposible que haya estallado!

—A menos que hayan superado su nivel natural —concluyó Ritchie muy preocupado, muy asustado de su conclusión.

—¿Eso es posible? —Sabrina preguntó, igual de asustada.

—Con esto, si —les respondió la guerrera de fuego, mientras mostraba unos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon en su mano izquierda—. Gracias a ellas, el poder de estos legendarios es tan grande, que son invencibles —los fragmentos que tenía en la mano, los incrustó en la frente de ambos Pokémon, provocando que estos crecieran, cambiando el color de sus energías—. Con esto, cada uno tiene dos fragmentos. Veamos si pueden contra ellos.

La batalla parecía decidida, no tenían forma de derrotar a ambos Pokémon, sólo quedaba esperar el fin.

* * *

...

* * *

Ninguno de los jóvenes que estaba en el hall del hospital había podido dormir del todo bien; más que dormir, la preocupación agotaba rápidamente la mente de todos, y era peor el caso de Sakura, quién no pudo dormir en toda la noche, o al menos eso parecía, ya que era la única que se encontraba en el cuarto de Ash, quién aún estaba en observación.

Sakura continuaba muy triste, se sentía culpable de todo lo que había sucedido; Ash la había salvado del ataque de Magma, pero ella no fue capaz de hacer nada, o al menos eso era lo que rondaba por su cabeza, y la atormentaba.

Su preocupación era alta, y la sentía latente en su corazón, ella también debía hacer algo, por lo que había decidido ir con Pikachu para ver a su, aunque realmente no creía que se lo merecía, novio; con la idea que, tal vez, el ver al pequeño ratón eléctrico, podría ayudarle a recuperar su memoria. Al fin y al cabo, muchas veces Ash le había dicho que él era su mejor amigo.

La primera en despertar del grupo que aún dormía en el hall, fue Misty, quién se percató de la ausencia de la peli castaña, intuyendo dónde podría estar, con Ash; por lo que, con mucho coraje, y sin su ego, decidió ir a ver a la que ella había reconocido, como pareja de torpes.

—Lo siento Ashy, no fui capaz de ayudarte —le decía Sakura a Ash entre lágrimas, intentando aguantar su llanto—. Si hubiese controlado las cartas desde un inicio, nada de esto hubiese pasado —Pikachu lo único que hacía, era acariciar la cabeza de Sakura, intentando consolarla.

—Tu no podías saber que iba a suceder —sonó la voz de Misty, quién entraba sorpresivamente al cuarto—. Además, en buena parte es culpa de Ash, le encanta jugar a ser el héroe.

—¡Misty, ¿a qué hora llegaste?! —exclamó algo asustada Sakura por la sorpresiva llegada.

—Recién —le respondió, mostrándole una sonrisa muy acogedora—. Veo que trajiste a Pikachu —comentó con algo de sorpresa—. ¿Cómo lo entraste sin que lo descubrieran?

—Les dije que era un muñeco —le respondió la peli castaña mientras acariciaba la cabeza del roedor—. Entendió todo el juego, y se comportó como un actor profesional.

—¿De hace cuando estás aquí? —preguntó algo incómoda la líder de gimnasio.

—Anoche no podía dormir, así que pedí un permiso para quedarme, y me lo dieron —le respondió la brujita, mientras volvía la mirada al entrenador.

—¡O sea, ¿has estado aquí toda la noche?! —Misty le preguntó muy sorprendida.

—Si —le respondió Sakura, desviando su vista a los ojos de la peli naranja. Se veía en la joven una sonrisa muy triste.

—Como lo suponía, Sakura es la más indicada —pensaba Misty muy feliz, pero con algo de envidia—, los dos se cuidan y necesitan mutuamente —cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, y sin mirar, caminó hasta quedar frente a Sakura a cierta distancia, volvió a abrir sus ojos, y tomó de las manos a la joven, levantándola hasta su altura—. Tranquila Sakura, veras que despertará, verá a Pikachu, y volveremos a la normalidad —pegó su frente a la de Sakura, y le dio una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, recuerda que ese niñito es inmortal —le dijo en broma, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Bienvenida a la familia.

—Gracias Misty —le agradeció la peli castaña algo sonrojada, muy sorprendida del acto de cariño de Misty. Las jóvenes se separaron, y se quedaron mirando al dormido entrenador— Misty, ¿recuerdas lo del sueño que tuve?

—Por supuesto —le asintió muy intrigada la peli naranja—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Quiero tomar una decisión —comenzó a decir muy seria Sakura—, pero antes, quiero hablarlo con todos ustedes, quiero saber su opinión. Dependiendo de cómo despierte Ashy, lo hablaré.

—¿Qué estará pasando por la cabeza de Sakura ahora? —se preguntaba muy curiosa Misty, intentando descifrar sus palabras.

Y justo en ese momento, Ash despertó de su letargo.

—¡Ashy, por fin despiertas! —exclamó con gran alegría Sakura, lanzándose a abrazarlo.

—¿Otra vez ustedes dos? —comenzó a preguntar nuevamente Ash, zafándose del abrazo, para él odioso, de Sakura— ¿Qué hacen aquí? No quiero desconocidos.

—¡Me voy a aguantar solo por esta ocasión! —reclamó para sí Misty, ante tan desagradable saludo de Ash— Venimos a verte, estábamos preocupados por ti —le dijo al entrenador, muy afable.

— ¡Mira Ashy! —exclamó con entusiasmo Sakura, mientras ponía frente al entrenador a su Pikachu— ¿Lo recuerdas? —el Pokémon le sonrió y saludó con sus patas, muy feliz; tenía la esperanza que lo reconociera.

—¿Qué es esa cosa rara? —preguntó Ash con mucho desagrado— ¿Cómo puedes cargar así a esa rata? —el comentario entristeció mucho a Pikachu, notándose en sus orejas caídas.

—¡Ash, él es Pikachu, tu mejor amigo, fue tu primer Pokémon, ¿cómo puedes decir algo así?! —le gritoneo furiosa Misty, mientras preparaba sus manos para agarrarlo del cuello.

—¡Misty, tranquilízate —le pidió algo desesperada Sakura, usando todo su cuerpo para detenerla, abrazándola—, es natural que diga algo así en el estado que está!

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó Ash muy incómodo por la presencia de las dos desconocidas— Son muy raras.

—Discúlpanos —decía Sakura dando una pequeña reverencia—, no fue nuestra intención molestarte, sólo estamos muy preocupados por ti —al ver la actitud de Sakura con Ash, Misty prefirió imitarla.

—¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por mí? —preguntó el amnésico entrenador, algo molestó por la situación— Ni siquiera se sus nombres.

—Discúlpanos. Ella es Misty —dijo indicando a la peli naranja—, y yo soy Sakura, somos amigas tuyas —hizo una pausa, notándose mucha angustia en la peli castaña; pero prefirió darle una sonrisa a Ash—. Luego nos vemos.

Sakura prefirió salir rápidamente de aquella sala; no aguantaba ver al joven entrenador en tan patética situación, y tampoco quería que la viera llorar; Misty la siguió muy compungida. ¿Ella hubiese aguantado tal situación? Su reacción ante el desconocimiento de Ash por Pikachu, le había dado la respuesta.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, era apoyar en todo a Sakura, quien por sí sola, ya estaba aguantando el calvario de ver a su novio en tales condiciones.

Los demás ya habían despertado; de hecho, estaban atentos al pasillo, de dónde intuían que aparecerían Misty y Sakura, cosa que sucedió.

—¿Cómo está Ash? —preguntó muy preocupada Dawn.

—Igual que ayer, la cosa no ha cambiado —le respondió Sakura con la mirada baja.

—Veo que entraste con Pikachu —dijo con algo de entusiasmo May—. ¿Lo reconoció?

—Al contrario, preguntó que era esa cosa rara —le respondió Misty cabizbaja.

—Veo que no hay mas caso, perdió la memoria por completo —concluyó con rabia Drew.

—Chicos, quisiera hablar de algo muy personal con ustedes —las palabras de Sakura llamó la atención de todos, quedándose todos mirándola—, espero que lo tomen a bien y no se molesten.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Gary muy extrañado.

—Bueno chicos, como se han dado cuenta, Ash ni siquiera sabe su nombre, no recuerda absolutamente nada, y bueno… —decía titubeante en sus palabras, intuía que lo que decía, y lo que quería hacer, era malo e incorrecto— ¡Todo lo que le ocurrió fue culpa mía, si hubiese controlado las cartas desde un inicio con más responsabilidad, ahora mismo estarían de vuelta a casa sin problemas! —dijo entre llanto.

—Sakura, esto no es culpa tuya —le intervino Shaoran con rabia—. Eriol me dijo que te avisara, ya que no pudo comunicarse contigo. Si hubiese llegado antes, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

—Dejen de buscar culpables, así no van a solucionar nada —les dijo muy preocupado Inuyasha.

—Es cierto —le apoyó Ed—. Por algo suceden las cosas, piensa en el presente para que puedas solucionar todo a futuro.

—Si… tienen razón… discúlpenme… —Sakura limpió sus lágrimas, y miró a todos con determinación—. Chicos, Ash me ayudó y rescató en muchas ocasiones en poco tiempo, así que es hora que yo lo ayude y recupere su memoria.

—A eso se le llama decisión —dijo Gary muy agradado por el tono en que lo decía Sakura—, pero ¿cómo lo harás?

—Yo pienso que la memoria de Ash fue robada por Magma. ¿Se fijaron en la esfera que tenía en su mano? —todos le asintieron—. Bien, creo que esa es la memoria de Ash.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer para recuperarla? —le preguntó May muy intrigada.

—¡Voy a derrotarla y recuperar su memoria! —exclamó decidida la brujita.

—Ya veo, esas cartas son muy fuertes, te ayudarán mucho —concluyó muy pensante Drew.

—No sólo utilizaré las cartas —le corrigió Sakura.

—Espera un momento, Sakura —intervino de golpe Misty, muy intrigada de las palabras de la joven, quién aún no era clara—. Adentro me dijiste que harías algo dependiendo de cómo despertara Ash, así que explícate mejor, que no entendemos.

—No les voy a explicar nada, se los diré directamente, y como no puedo pedírselo a Ash… —dijo mirando a los ojos a Misty, tomándola de las manos muy decidida— ¡Por favor, te lo pido, sé que no soy nadie, pero me siento responsable de todo esto, así que me quiero hacer cargo de los Pokémon de Ash hasta que recupere su memoria!

—¡¿Qué?! —fue todo lo que gritaron al unísono por la decisión de Sakura.

Principalmente, fue Misty quién era la más sorprendida por la petición. ¿Por qué le pedía algo así? ¿Por qué habría tomado una decisión así? Eran las preguntas que se le pasaban por la mente a la peli naranja.

—¡Sakura, espera un momento —intervino Gary rápidamente, claramente la idea no le convencía para nada—, está bien que en un inicio hayas controlado los Pokémon de Ash sin problemas, pero eso no quiere decir que van a volver a obedecerte! —se le acercó a la peli castaña, y muy serio le dijo— Ellos vieron a su entrenador en peligro, sólo fue por eso que te obedecieron.

—Eso es cierto —intervino Drew igual de convencido, nada—. Pienso que la más indicada para que cuide los Pokémon de Ash, es Misty, ella es quien mejor conoce a Ash.

—Sakura —ahora le dijo muy preocupada May—, sabemos que eres la novia de Ash, pero sus Pokémon no te conocen, salvo Pikachu, ellos son muy orgullosos y leales a Ash, dudo mucho que te vayan a obedecer.

Cada palabra que escuchaba Sakura, sólo reafirmaba lo que pensaba; era una pésima idea. La joven se desanimó por completo, nuevamente se sentía inútil, si no podía controlar sus propias cartas, que era el miedo que ahora tenía, ¿cómo podría controlar a aquellas desconocidas bestias? Era verdad, por muy novia que fuera de Ash, sus Pokémon era un tema completamente distinto.

— ¡Ya cállense! —gritó furiosa Misty ante tanta palabrería, estúpida para ella— ¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta que tiene todas sus esperanzas en salvar a Ash? Sakura sabe que tal vez no funcione, pero al menos quiere intentarlo!

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Todos estaban blancos, no sólo por el fuerte grito de Misty, sino también con el rostro de la joven, quién miraba a todos furiosa. Sakura por fin se sentía protegida, y con mucha pena, juntó sus manos a la altura de la cintura, y se le acercó a la joven para agradecerle su apoyo, pero antes que pudiese decir algo, Misty se le adelantó.

—Como lo dijiste, eso es algo que se lo tienes que pedir a Ash —le dijo muy conciliadora Misty—, pero ahora esos Pokémon no tienen entrenador —se alejó de la joven, y se paró junto al grupo—. Si tú quieres hacerte cargo de ellos, hazlo, no tienes por qué pedírmelo a mí, pero si necesitas ayuda, ahí estaré para lo que sea.

—Tienes razón, Misty —dijo Gary muy avergonzado, dándole una reverencia a Sakura—. Discúlpame por lo que te dije, no fue mi intención ofenderte, pero hacerte cargo de ellos es más difícil de lo que parece. Ahora, tienes la ventaja que son los Pokémon de Ash, y están muy bien entrenados, creo que se encariñarán rápido contigo.

—Sakura, también te pido disculpas por cómo me comporte —dijo Drew igual de avergonzado, dándole una reverencia—. Si necesitas algún maestro, también estaré para ayudarte.

—Sí, maestro de las rosas —le dijo May mirando de reojo a Drew—. Sakura, tus palabras son tan falsas como las nuestras —aquellas palabras, provocaron que todos miraran sorprendidos a May, esperando a ver cómo salía de esa metida de pata—. No digas que no eres nadie para hacerte cargo de los Pokémon de Ash —cerró sus ojos, y muy melancólica le dijo—. No hay nadie mejor que la novia de Ash para encargarse de sus Pokémon.

Sakura abrió ampliamente sus ojos, comenzó a recordar el sueño, dándose cuenta que May le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que Ash. Entrecerró sus ojos, y llevó sus manos a su pecho, tranquila pero muy feliz, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Sabía que reaccionarían así chicos, fue por eso que quise tomar esa decisión con ustedes, no se preocupen —de pronto, notó como Pikachu subió a su hombro derecho, quién le sonrió con mucho entusiasmo, listo para empezar su nuevo desafío—. ¡Pikachu, te juro que no te fallaré! —le exclamó con entusiasmo.

—Te advierto Sakura Kinomoto, esto es sin llorar —comenzó a decir Gary muy serio—. Necesitamos disciplina y dedicación, y si quieres acostumbrarte a sus mañas, será mejor que te pongas a trabajar ahora mismo.

—Sí, tienes razón, daré todo para no defraudarlos —dijo muy decidida Sakura, limpiando lo que quedaba de lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas.

De pronto, se ve como el doctor que cuidaba a Ash, aparecía desde las salas de cuidado.

—Señorita Misty —llamó el doctor—, le tengo buenas noticias. La recuperación de su hermano ha sido más rápida de la esperada, no sé qué tiene ese chico, pero le daremos el alta ahora mismo.

—Se los dije, es inmortal… —comentó entre sarcasmo Inuyasha.

—¡Abajo! —gritó muy molesta Kagome, haciendo que el híbrido se estrellara contra el suelo…— ¡No más bromas, ¿de acuerdo?!

Todos vieron algo nerviosos el extraño regaño, pero Sakura logró distender el ambiente.

—¡Qué bueno, Ashy está bien! —celebró muy alegre Sakura.

—Doctor, ¿y su amnesia? —le preguntó muy serio Gary.

—Desconocemos su origen —comenzó a explicarles el doctor—, no tiene ningún golpe fuerte en la cabeza o algo que le haya provocado su estado amnésico; salvo algunas heridas, se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Les recomiendo que lo lleven a lugares que le puedan ser familiares, hay casos en que aquel tratamiento ha funcionado, y con él podría funcionar.

—O tal vez, Sakura tenga razón —pensó muy serio Gary—. Muchas gracias por todo doctor, seguiremos sus consejos.

—Y por la cuenta hospitalaria no se preocupen, ayer en la noche la cancelaron —les comentó antes de retirarse el doctor—. Iré por Ash, espérenme un momento.

—Seguramente fue Tomoyo —dijo con algo de pena y alegría Sakura.

—Tendremos que darle las gracias de alguna forma, ha hecho mucho por nosotros —comentó Dawn muy incómoda por la situación.

—No se preocupen amigos —dijo una Tomoyo que llegaba por detrás del grupo—, ya estoy más que pagada —todos vieron muy intrigados las palabras de la joven, más cuando juntó sus manos, y las apoyó en su mejilla derecha, casi gritando ilusionada— ¡Gracias a ustedes, volveré a ver a Sakura en acción! —mientras sacaba una cámara de un pequeño bolso que traía, y comenzaba a grabarla.

—¿No me digas que…? —quiso preguntar Sakura con muchos nervios, intuyendo la respuesta.

—¡Tengo un armario repleto de trajes para que los pruebes y modeles! —dijo aún más emocionada Tomoyo.

—¡¿No me digas que son esos trajes…?! —también quiso preguntar May, con igual o más nervios.

—¿Estás segura de ir? —intentó cuestionar en pregunta Drew, muy serio— Recuerda que esto no es un juego.

—Cuando dejé salir las cartas por accidente, Tomoyo me acompaño en la captura de todas ellas —le explicó Sakura muy segura; al fin y al cabo, quería que la acompañara.

—Siempre y cuando no sea un estorbo, hagan lo que quieran —les advirtió algo fastidiado Inuyasha.

En eso, el doctor apareció con el amnésico entrenador, quién miraba con mucha suspicacia e inseguridad a los, para él, extraños.

—Muy bien Ash —le decía muy afable el doctor—, puedes volver a tu casa, y espero puedas recuperar pronto tu memoria.

—Oiga, ¿por qué tengo que irme con estos desconocidos? —le preguntó muy desconfiado; no estaba convencido de tal idea.

—Porque yo lo digo —le respondió cortante el doctor—. Tu hermana, tu novia y tus amigos te ayudarán en tu recuperación —le revolvió un poco el cabello al joven peli azabache, haciendo que el joven se zafara de la mano del doctor muy molesto—. Harás todo lo que te digo, claro, si te quieres mejorar. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, como diga —respondió de mala forma Ash, sin despegar su mirada de desconfianza en el grupo; si quiera le agradaba la idea de estar con esa gente tan extraña.

—¡Rayos…! —suspiró ofuscado Gary— Esto será difícil —volvió su atención a Sakura, y básicamente le ordenó—. ¡Sakura, estas atrasada con tu entrenamiento, debiste haber empezado ayer! —pensó un momento sus palabras, y se dijo— No sé por qué no me sorprende…

—¡Si señor! —le exclamó Sakura con pose militar, algo intimidada.

Sakura había decidido llevar una mochila extremadamente pesada; hacerse cargo de los Pokémon de Ash. ¿Cómo le iría?

Era sabido de las practicas era intensas, al menos para los que las conocían, por lo que decidieron volver a la casa de campo anteriormente ofrecida por Tomoyo; debían tratar de continuar trabajando bajo el resguardo de no afectar la vida normal de las personas.

Fue Gary quién decidió tomar el papel de tutor de Sakura; tenía mucho trabajo, y Sakura tenía la voluntad de querer aprender de todo, pero eran consciente que, con solo la voluntad no llegarían muy lejos, el aprendizaje y la retroalimentación eran muy importantes; ataques, defensa, movimientos, tipos, ventajas, desventajas, cambios de estado, era mucho lo que tenía que aprender, y en muy poco tiempo.

Todos los Pokémon de Ash estaban fuera de sus pokébolas, supuestamente preparados para obedecer las órdenes de Sakura; mucho no hacían, más que holgazanear o juguetear.

—Veamos —se veía que Gary desde hace mucho estaba aleccionando a Sakura; estaba muy serio en su papel—, sí yo tengo a un Pokémon de acero, ¿qué tipo seria la opción correcta?

—Creo que era fuego, lucha y tierra, ¿verdad?

—Correcto —le felicitó Gary sin quitar la seriedad de su cara—. ¿Y contra un tipo dragón?

—Tipo hielo y dragón —respondió bastante más segura la peli castaña.

—¿Y si no tienes un Pokémon tipo hielo o dragón?

—Alguno que utilice ataques de tal tipo —Sakura respondía demasiado segura.

—Muy bien sabionda, veamos si es cierto toda tu palabrería —le desafió con algo de ironía Drew, mientras dejaba salir a su Pokémon dragón— ¡Ve, Flygon!

—Creo que podría utilizar a Charizard —decía muy auto convencida—. Pese a que no es un dragón, si lo parece.

—Veamos si es cierto —dijo Gary algo curioso por las acciones de Sakura. ¿Qué iría a hacer?

—¡Charizard, ven por favor! —curiosamente, el Pokémon de fuego atendió a su llamado, parándose de su lado, mirando fijamente a Flygon— ¡Espero que estés listo para luchar, Charizard! —pero lo primero que hizo, fue mirarla, y acostarse en el suelo— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó muy curiosa.

—Te dije que no sería sencillo —le dijo Gary con cierto tono de regaño—. A Ash le costó mucho trabajo y esfuerzo que le obedeciera, y por lo orgulloso que es, no va a obedecer a una chiquilla inferior a él. Si quieres lograr ganarte su confianza, tendrás que esmerarte.

—¡Vamos, ayer trabajamos muy bien en equipo! —le dijo suplicante Sakura, pero Charizard escupió algo de fuego de su boca en respuesta— ¡Oye! —muy molesta por la actitud del Pokémon, a Sakura no se le ocurrió mejor idea que agarrarlo de la cola, y comenzar a jalarlo— ¡Ya, levántate!

—¡Sakura, no hagas eso! —le dijo muy asustada Misty.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ingenuamente Sakura, recibiendo en toda la cara el lanzallamas de Charizard, dejándola perpleja; y atendiendo a su orgullo, el Pokémon se fue del campo de entrenamiento.

—Por eso —respondió perpleja…, muy tarde.

—¡Oye, vuelve acá! —le gritó Sakura a Charizard muy enojada; parecía una niña berrinchuda.

—¡Quedaste rostizada! —comenzó a burlarse Ash, riendo a más no poder.

—¡Oye, no te burles! —le reclamó la peli castaña inflando sus mejillas.

—¡No te burles —le regañó muy molesta Misty—, tú también pasaste por lo mismo!

—Lo siento, no quise burlarme, fue solo una broma —la risa de Ash había desaparecido por completo, dejando a un joven muy avergonzado, a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Ash, ¿estás bien? —Misty le preguntó muy preocupada al joven; y no era para menos, desde que lo conoció, jamás lo había visto así.

—¿Ash pidiendo perdón así de fácil? ¿Esto es en serio? —Gary estaba igual de sorprendido y preocupado.

—Al parecer no solo perdió la memoria, sino también su personalidad —intentó concluir Kagome.

Todos vieron con mucha pena a Ash. ¿Qué le habían hecho realmente? ¿Él era realmente Ash Ketchum? No sé parecía en nada al joven que conocieron, ahora más parecía un cobarde irrespetuoso.

—Ash… —fue todo lo que susurró Gary, sacudió su cabeza y llamó a su alumna— ¡Sakura, continuemos con el entrenamiento!

Sakura descubrió que la vida de un entrenador Pokémon era mucho más dura de lo que sus amigos aparentaban, cuando fue hasta con los Pokémon de Ash, dónde intentó convencer a todos de hacerle caso, recibiendo en respuesta más de 30 ataques, dejando a la peli castaña completamente abrumada.

Pikachu y Latias eran los únicos que entendían la situación, e intentando ayudar a Sakura, igual terminaron atacándola, llegándole de lleno más de algún impactrueno.

Mientras tanto, los demás veían muy nerviosos tan patética escena.

—¿Tú crees que esto fue buena idea? —Kagome le preguntó a Misty, ahora ella nulamente convencida de la decisión de Sakura.

—No lo sé, lo estoy comenzando a dudar —le respondió muy desconcertada.

—Algo si es seguro —quiso acotar Ed igual de desconcertado, con un claro tic en su ceja derecha.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó muy extrañada Misty.

—Si sobrevive, nos será de gran ayuda, fuera de ser inmortal.

—¿Tú también Ed? —le preguntó de reojo Kagome.

—¡Lo siento mucho Kagome, pero menos que eso no puedo imaginar! —le respondió el alquimista también mirando reojo a la peli azabache.

—¡Ay Sakura! —suspiró resignado Shaoran— Creo que fue muy ingenua.

De pronto, vieron como Pikachu y Latias también entraron a la pelea con los otros Pokémon, quedando en medio de todo; mientras Sakura continuaba recibiendo ataques, como uno de los chorros de agua de Squirtle.

Quienes no tenían ninguna intención de interactuar con aquellos bárbaros, eran Sceptile y Meganium, quiénes muy apartados, estaban en su propia nube.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —preguntó Inuyasha al aire.

—Tienen cosas más importantes que hacer —respondió muy emocionada Kagome, mirándolos fijamente—. ¿No se ven lindos?

—Si tú lo dices —respondió muy confundido.

Mientras tanto, el grupo conflictivo.

—¡Por favor, cálmense! —gritó desesperada Sakura, pero lo único que recibió fue a Pikachu en su cara, usando este la cara de la joven como trampolín para continuar con la pelea de "amigos".

—Avísanos si sobrevives —le dijo muy serio Gary—, así continuamos después.

—En este punto, el problema tuyo, nosotros no tenemos que meternos en esa pelea —le recordó Drew igual de serio—. Tú decidiste hacerte cargo, y esa pelea también es parte de la responsabilidad de un entrenador —en eso, Ash apareció en medio de los dos.

—Oigan, ustedes dos, el de pelo castaño y el de pelo verde —les llamó algo desinteresado el joven peli azabache.

—El del pelo verde es Drew, y yo soy Gary, no el del pelo castaño —le recordó bastante molestó—, ¿y qué quieres?

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen, de que esos Pokémon, como ustedes le dicen, eran míos?

—Por supuesto que si —le respondió igual de molestó Drew.

Ash volvió la mirada al grupo de Pokémon que se atacaban entre ellos, y a Sakura. Caminó hasta estar frente al grupo, y los miró con algo de desagrado.

—¡Deténganse todos! —les gritó su "entrenador", haciendo que obedecieran todos los Pokémon, quedándose mirando al joven.

—Ash, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntaba Sakura, quién estaba tirada en el suelo, atada de pies por los látigos cepa de Bulbasaur, y con Totodile saltando arriba de ella.

—Si es verdad lo que me han dicho, te ayudaré un poco, pero tú te encargaras del resto —le respondió bastante desinteresado de la situación.

Por suerte, Ash había logrado que todos se tranquilizaran, dejando por fin a Sakura en paz, soltándola para que pudiera reincorporarse.

—Necesito que me escuchen todos —la voz molesta de Ash, hizo que hasta Sceptile y Meganium se acercarán y prestaran atención—, no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió, tampoco los reconozco a ninguno de ustedes, así que no puedo decir mucho, pero quiero que me escuchen, si de verdad ustedes fueron mis viejos amigos, necesito que me hagan un favor, hagan todo lo que les diga Sakura, yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ustedes y tampoco me interesa —todos los Pokémon escucharon muy desanimados cada palabra de su entrenador, antiguo entrenador—. Discúlpenme, pero ya no tengo ninguna responsabilidad ni nada hacía ustedes, a partir de ahora, es Sakura su entrenadora, como tanto le dicen esos tipos raros —los Pokémon no dejaban de mirar al entrenador, pero éste no dejaba de indicar a Sakura; por lo que voltearon sus miradas a Sakura, quién en su rostro reflejaba mucha angustia, más por ella misma por empezar a creer que esto no resultaría—. Un último mensaje de su antiguo entrenador. Cuídenla, y llévense bien —y terminado su discurso, volvió con los demás.

—Gracias Ashy por todo —pensaba entre lágrimas Sakura—. Aun en tu estado me ayudas. Eres una de las personas más buenas que he conocido en mi vida. No te defraudaré —limpió sus lágrimas, y comenzó a hablar a los Pokémon—. Chicos, sé muy bien que no soy como Ashy, pero espero hacerlo lo mejor posible, por favor confíen en mí. Sé que no me conocen, pero como Ashy, yo quiero ser amiga de ustedes, porque yo confío ciegamente en ustedes. Sé que suelo equivocarme mucho, por eso quiero que ustedes me enseñen, y me unan a su equipo… Amo mucho a Ashy, no quiero defraudarlo… —pero su discurso fue interrumpido por el lanzallamas de Charizard, volviendo a carbonizar el rostro de la joven— ¡¿Y ahora eso por qué?! —le reclamó muy molesta.

—¡Es su forma de saludar, te dio la bienvenida al equipo! —le respondió muy feliz Misty.

—Vaya… —susurró Sakura algo perpleja; saliendo de su estado, dándole una sonrisa a Charizard—. Muchas gracias Charizard, solo espero que limites un poco tu cariño —le comentó algo nerviosa la peli castaña, causando la risa y distensión del grupo.

—Veo que no está del todo perdido Ash, su instinto de ayuda sigue intacto —se dijo muy aliviado Gary—. ¡Muy bien Sakura, continuemos con el entrenamiento!

Sakura ya había dado el primer gran paso, que los Pokémon de Ash le obedecieran, y por fin había comenzado el entrenamiento en serio.

Sakura iba a por todo, se había impuesto la misión de recuperar a Ash por completo, pero sabía que debía derrotar a las guerreras elementales antes que todo. De lo que aún no eran conscientes, era que tambien debían derrotar a quien mandaba todo este ataque, pero, ¿quién sería el líder de todo esto?

* * *

...

* * *

Las cosas no eran igual de fáciles en Slateport City, ya que los creadores de los continentes y los océanos se estaban preparando para destruir a sus enemigos.

—¡Rayos, es nuestro fin! —gritó Ritchie con mucha rabia.

—¡No somos oponentes para ellos, son muy poderosos! —dijo con igual rabia Sabrina, quien al igual que los demás, esperaba resignada su final.

Pero de pronto, se vieron en otro lugar; mas parecía un campo, con varias áreas acomodadas para distintos tipos de Pokémon, y a un costado, lo que parecía un edificio.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al aire Ritchie, mientras intentaba reconocer el lugar.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tuve que tele transportarlos al laboratorio del profesor Oak —les explicó un ser que apareció de la nada frente a ellos—. El poder de esos Pokémon está fuera de los limites, ni siquiera yo podría enfrentarlos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Sabrina, quien, al igual que los demás, miraba con mucha atención a quien los había salvado de una muerte segura.

—Soy Mewtwo, y he estado ayudando a Satoshi desde el inicio de todo esto.

—¿Conoces a Satoshi? —preguntó muy sorprendido Ritchie— ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Está aquí?

—Él se encuentra haciendo algunas investigaciones —les explicó Mewtwo con mucha calma—. Además, fue a pedirle ayuda a una de las entrenadoras más fuertes del país, Cynthia.

—Con que la campeona vendrá a ayudarnos, sí que estamos bien —comentó con algo de sarcasmo Paul, y algo sorprendido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Sinnoh, Cynthia estaba con Satoshi, aprovechando de que no estaba con Sakura…

—¡Por favor, aun no te vayas! —le pidió la campeona muy agitada al joven.

—¡Cynthia, lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo! —le dijo rendido Satoshi, como si estuviera haciendo fuerza para aguantar algo.

—¡Por… favor… resiste un poco más… yo sé que te puedes aguantar un poquito más…! —le volvió a pedir entre lágrimas.

—De acuerdo… —muy ofuscado, y con la respiración muy agitada, accedió Satoshi—. Sólo lo hago para que nos ayudes…, campeona… —le remató con tono irónico.

—Vamos, no seas tímido… —le dijo muy cariñosa la rubia—, sabes que para esto… se necesita de más de una persona.

—Si…, claro… —Satoshi apenas si podía hablar por la respiración agitada—. Deberías conseguirte un novio para estas cosas…

—Si…, como digas… —le respondió Cynthia, como si tambien estuviera haciendo fuerza —, pero como ahora estas tú…, además…, yo te estoy ayudando…

—¡De acuerdo, al menos sujeta esa alfombra, no puedo empujar este estúpido librero! —le gritó furioso Satoshi, quien por más fuerza que hacía, no podía mover aquel mueble de madera— ¡Y no pienso sacar a mis Pokémon para algo tan inútil, deberías usar los tuyos! —y entre dientes le dijo— O mínimo consíguete un novio con Pokémon psíquicos…

—Claro que si tengo —decía mientras ponía su pie derecho en la alfombra, y ayudaba a levantar el librero para meter la alfombra bajo el, para que Satoshi moviera lo que parecía ser… el ultimo mueble de la casa…—, pero mi abuela se los llevó todos, al único que tengo ahora es a Garchomp.

Después de terminar con la remodelación de la casa de Cynthia, y bueno, Satoshi hacer por un buen rato de dueño de casa, estaban listos para partir.

—Muchas gracias por lavar, cocinar, limpiar, planchar, ordenar… —comenzó a agradecer muy cínica la campeona, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Si…, como… digas…, sólo vámonos… —le pidió muy cansado el pobre de Satoshi.

Una vez fuera de la casa, y los dos sobre el Pidgeot de Satoshi, partieron a su nuevo destino.

—Satoshi, ¿me escuchas? —se escuchó la voz de Mewtwo en la mente del entrenador.

—Si, por suerte mi mente no está cansada —comentó muy fastidiado, y aun algo cansado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto el Pokémon muy extrañado.

—Olvídalo —le pidió el joven, sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente—. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

—Slateport City fue totalmente destruido —la noticia dejó blanco al entrenador; se suponía que había mandado a todo un ejército de entrenadores a ese lugar para ayudar. ¿Los habría mandado a su perdición? —. Por Ritchie, Sabrina y los demás no te preocupes, todos están bien, los tele transporté al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

—Gracias Mewtwo —suspiró aliviado Satoshi—. Entonces tenemos nuevo destino, el laboratorio Oak, vamos para allá —desvió un poco su mirada a Cynthia, y le comentó las nuevas—. Cynthia, Slateport fue destruido por Kyogre y Groudon, nuestro nuevo destino es Pallet Town —volvió su mirada a su Pokémon, y exclamó— ¡Pidgeot, a toda velocidad! ¡Cynthia, agárrate con fuerza!

—¡De acuerdo!

Por fin ha comenzado la gran batalla, una batalla que comenzó hace mucho tiempo.

El entrenamiento Pokémon de Sakura comenzó con muchas dificultades, pero gracias a la última charla de Ash a sus viejos Pokémon, todo tomó la dirección correcta. Kyogre y Groudon destruyeron por completo Slateport, y seguramente seguirán con las ciudades, y la región completa; el gran problema, es que son invencibles, ya que Magma a puesto dos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon en ellos, por lo que su poder natural había sido excedido de forma sobrenatural.

¿Cómo le ira a Sakura con el entrenamiento? ¿Tendrá lo suficiente para lograr su misión? ¿Podrán detener a Kyogre y Groudon? ¿Dejará Cynthia de usar a Satoshi como ella quiere sin permiso de Sakura? Aún quedan muchas preguntas sin resolver, pero esto está recién empezando.

Ha entrado en escena una nueva protagonista, Sakura Kinomoto.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este inicio, porque en este arco solo hay batallas. Los espero el próximo sábado. Saludos y cuídense.


	32. Recuerdos con secretos Una batalla para

Hola a todos. Como todos los sabados, les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Dejé la advertencia de lemon al inicio, porque algunas escenas son un poco subidas de tono, pero nada depravado. Bueno, les dejo a disfrute.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: "Recuerdos con secretos. Una batalla para el futuro"**

Mientras Gary continuaba enseñándole distintas cosas sobre el entrenamiento a Sakura, en la región Hoenn, Kyogre y Groudon continuaban destruyendo todo, gracias a que Magma tenía el control total de ambos Pokémon.

Mientras tanto, en el templo del tiempo y espacio, Sakura (la de Ecruteak), estaba informándose de los últimos hechos acontecidos; tenía en mente que ahora era ella la encargada de toda la planificación, no podía ni improvisar, ni cometer ningún error, por lo que decidió en primer lugar, ordenar a todas las regiones del país una evacuación completa; la vida de los humanos y Pokémon era mucho más importante en aquellos momentos.

En el laboratorio Oak, también había mucha actividad; tanto entrenadores, como líderes de gimnasio, estaban analizando la situación actual, la cual no era muy alentadora.

—Ya veo, entonces Kyogre y Groudon están siendo controlados por Magma, y me dicen que ella es una guerrera elemental —decía Oak con tono serio.

—Bueno, eso fue lo que nos dijo —le respondió Ritchie muy pensante.

—¿Y podemos hacer algo? —preguntaba Delia con un tono de voz muy preocupado.

—Por ahora, nada —respondió Mewtwo—. El poder que tienen ahora es muy grande, con la fuerza que tenemos ahora, es imposible.

—La única forma de detenerlos…, es quitándole esos fragmentos… —la voz agitada del desconocido, distrajo a todos, provocando que todos voltearon en dirección a un joven que llegaba muy cansado…

—¡Satoshi! —exclamaron sus conocidos.

—¡Hola…, ¿cómo han estado?! —saludó el joven muy agitado; al detenerse, llevó sus manos a sus rodillas, comenzando a tomar aire— ¡Hace mucho que no los veía! —dio un vistazo a todo el grupo, llamándole la atención a ciertas personas en particular— A ustedes no los he visto antes, ¿de dónde son?

—Somos los líderes de la región Hoenn —le respondió muy curiosa Roxanne.

—Ya veo, como nunca participe en la liga de Hoenn, no los conocía —respondió mientras recibía un vaso de agua por parte de Delia—. Muchas gracias señora Ketchum.

—Satoshi, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de quitarle los fragmentos? —le preguntó el profesor Oak muy intrigado.

—Les incrustaron fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, ¿verdad? —preguntó algo preocupado Satoshi.

—Así es —le respondió Mewtwo.

En eso, notaron como una chica de traje negro, llegaba corriendo de la misma dirección en la que había llegado Satoshi.

—¡Gracias por esperarme! —reclamó la joven de cabello rubio— ¡¿Por qué tan apurado?!

—¡Disculpa…, no fue mi intención! —se disculpó Satoshi muy apenado— Disculpen, se las presento, ella es Cynthia, la campeona de la región Sinnoh.

—Mucho gusto… —saludó la campeona, también llevando sus manos a sus rodillas, también recibiendo un vaso de agua de parte de Delia—. Muchas gracias señora.

—Volviendo al tema —Satoshi volvía a retomar compostura por la situación—. Kyogre y Groudon están siendo protegidos por un campo de energía, ¿o me equivoco?

—Así es Satoshi —le respondió muy sorprendido Ritchie—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—El poder de esos dos Pokémon es muy grande, los fragmentos aumentaron aún más sus poderes. Lo más seguro, es que… —pero de pronto, un joven peli morado lo interrumpió.

—Sus poderes son superiores a los suyos reales —Satoshi volteó tras él, y notó la presencia de Paul.

—Exacto.

—Cuando quise revisar el poder de Kyogre y Groudon, la Pokédex estalló.

—No me sorprende —comenzó a explicar Satoshi—. Sus poderes son muy grandes, tienen que expulsar esa energía de alguna forma; si almacenarán todo ese poder en su cuerpo, colapsarían, y morirían.

—¿Y se te ocurre que hacer? —le preguntó muy intrigado Ritchie.

—Es riesgoso, y no sé si llegue a funcionar —dijo muy pensante el entrenador de Pallet Town—. Habrá que destruir el campo de energía, y retirar rápidamente los fragmentos.

—No lo sé —le cuestionó Sabrina—, los ataques de nuestros Pokémon ni siquiera tocaron ese campo de energía. ¿Crees que exista alguna forma de romper ese campo?

—¡Por supuesto! —le respondió con mucho entusiasmo el joven— ¡Todo en la vida tiene solución, y si no la encontramos en este lugar, la encontraremos en otro!

—¿Y se te ocurrió algún método para lograrlo? —le preguntó muy intrigado Oak.

—Sí, pero necesito que me den un poco más de tiempo —ahora les respondió muy serio.

—Entonces será mejor que te apures —le recomendó muy serio Mewtwo—. Kyogre se dirige a la isla Dewford y Groudon a Mauville City.

—De acuerdo —asintió el joven, mientras le entregaba una pokébola a Cynthia—. Cynthia, te entrego a mi Pidgeot —miró a los ojos de la campeona, muy sentimental, y continuó—. Te ruego que lo cuides como si fuese yo —desvió su mirada a la pokébola muy pensante—. Sé que les será de mucha ayuda.

—Gracias —soltó muy confundida la campeona; sin entender por qué aquellas palabras del joven, mientras recibía la pokébola—. Lo cuidaré bien, no te preocupes. Suerte.

—Muchas gracias —Satoshi dio la vuelta, y salió corriendo del lugar.

¿Qué será lo que tendría planificado el joven entrenador? Se veía muy asustado por alguna razón, tenía dudas, tal vez, de que lo que fuera a hacer, no serviría para nada.

Ya fuera de la vista de todos, comenzó a mirar su alrededor, muy dudoso.

—Aquí hay tanta energía negativa como en Sinnoh —decía mientras dejaba fuera de su pokébola a Alakazam— ¡Por favor, Alakazam, intenta buscar algún lugar para poder hacer la tele transportación! —el Pokémon le asintió, mientras comenzaba a caminar por el campo, muy concentrado—. Sólo fue suerte haber encontrado un lugar donde tele transportarnos desde Sinnoh hasta acá, esto se está volviendo muy difícil.

—¡Satoshi! —ante aquel llamado, el aludido volteó tras él, observando cómo una chica de cabello rosa y traje blanco, se le acercaba corriendo.

—¡Whitney, ¿qué haces aquí?! —le preguntó el entrenador muy sorprendido.

—Bueno… —comenzó a responder muy nerviosa la líder de Goldenrod—, en Johto ya no hay problemas, o por lo menos algo más que podamos hacer —puso sus manos tras su espalda, y continuó muy apenada—, y como el profesor Oak necesita nuestra ayuda, los líderes de gimnasio de Johto también vinimos.

—Veo que la destrucción de la base del monte Plateado sirvió —pensaba muy tranquilo el entrenador—. Qué bueno que estén bien, le tengo mucho cariño a Johto.

—A propósito —comenzó a preguntar la peli rosada—, ¿dónde está Sakura?

—Ella no está aquí ahora —respondió Satoshi algo curioso—, voy a verla ahora. ¿Quieres ir a verla? —pero Whitney sólo lo miró algo nerviosa— Bueno, ahora que lo menciono, ustedes siempre se llevaron bien, yo creo que se va a alegrar mucho volver a verte —pero mientras hablaba, la joven se le iba acercando—, hace mucho que no se ven… Bueno… —Satoshi rio algo nervioso, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su nuca— ¡Jejejeje! ¡Bueno, tampoco es mucho el tiempo! ¿O tal vez sí? Es verdad, soy algo distraído, a veces pierdo la noc… —pero el joven se vio interrumpido por un apasionado beso de la líder de gimnasio.

Parecía que la pasión se había apoderado de la joven de Goldenrod, era como si desde hace mucho hubiese querido tener algo del joven, era como si necesitara comunicar aquellos sentimientos. ¿Qué habría hecho el joven entrenador en el corazón de la poderosa líder de gimnasio?

—Whitney… —susurró Satoshi anonadado, aún sin entender que había pasado— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Lo siento —le dijo muy apenada Whitney—. Después de lo que pasó en Goldenrod, me guardé este deseo, no lo pude evitar.

—¡Pero si lo que ocurrió fue culpa mía, yo solo traté de reparar mi error! —le dijo muy nervioso; tenía más miedo de lo que fuera a pasar entre los dos.

—¡No digas que fue culpa tuya, yo también tuve culpa! —le exclamó con mucha rabia la líder.

 ** _Hace siete meses atrás._**

 _Satoshi y Whitney estaban en medio de una batalla de gimnasio. Habían decidido hacerlo más emocionante, por lo que fueron hasta las praderas, ya que tendrían más espacio._

 _La batalla se veía muy reñida; Whitney con su Miltank, y Satoshi con su Typhlosion._

 _—¡Typhlosion, lanzallamas! —Satoshi se veía muy concentrado, había enfrentado antes a aquel Miltank y su famosa rodada, el terror de los retadores._

 _—¡Miltank, ataque rodada! —y como era de esperarse, Miltank comenzó a girar en sí, chocando contra el lanzallamas, deshaciéndolo por completo y con mucha facilidad._

 _—¡Rayos, ¿cuándo mejoró tanto?! —pensaba con algo de rabia, mientras veía como el ataque rodada daba de lleno en Typhlosion— ¡Typhlosion, ¿estás bien?! —el Pokémon volcán asintió, mientras se levantaba sin mayores dificultades— ¡Muy bien, hagamos un cara a cara! ¡Rueda de fuego, ahora!_

 _—¡Veo que has mejorado mucho desde nuestro último combate, pero lo que haces no será suficiente! —le felicitó muy desafiante, advirtiendo de su, para ella, pobre estratagema— ¡Miltank, termínalo con rodada! —los dos Pokémon se acercaban a una gran velocidad, estaban a punto de estrellarse, pero…_

 _—¡La tenemos amigo, cambia a golpe centrado! —celebró Satoshi, confiado con que aquel golpe, sería el de la victoria._

 _Typhlosion, al estar cerca de Miltank, se impulsó con gran fuerza con sus patas traseras, para que con sus patas delanteras concentrara la energía del ataque, con intenciones de asestar aquel golpe centrado en Miltank._

 _Pero en aquel momento, comenzaron los problemas._

 _Cuándo el golpe centrado golpeó a Miltank, y por causa de la presión ejercida por ambos ataques, provocó una pequeña explosión, levantando una pantalla de polvo que impedía la visual del campo de batalla._

 _Lo que no esperaban, ni líder ni retador, fue que Miltank, por causa de la potencia del ataque de Typhlosion, fue lanzada contra Whitney. La líder solo vio cómo su Pokémon la embestía con gran fuerza contra un árbol, dejándola muy lastimada y sin conocimiento._

 _Tal vez podría llamarse mala suerte, pero en aquel árbol había una colmena de Beedrill, quiénes por causa de la sacudida del árbol, salieron muy molestos, encontrando al causante de todo, la peli rosada líder._

 _Satoshi no tenía idea de lo que ocurría desde su lugar, ya que aquella nube de polvo no dejaba ver nada; pero para su suerte, Sakura si tenía visión de tan desesperante situación, por lo que actuó al instante._

 _—¡Whitney! —le gritaba Sakura, pero era inútil, la aludida estaba desmayada, por lo que sólo atinó a sacar a uno de sus Pokémon para que la ayudara— ¡Beautifly, ayuda a Whitney, rápido!_

 _Los gritos llamaron mucho la atención de Satoshi, a quien aquella nube de polvo no lo dejaba ver nada._

 _—¿Qué habrá pasado? —se preguntaba, ya muy preocupado el joven, mientras tomaba una de sus pokébolas— ¡Sal Butterfree, usa tornado para despejar el polvo! —y con la ayuda del Pokémon mariposa, despejó aquella molesta cortina, ahora notando que era lo que sucedía; el Beautifly de Sakura hacía lo que podía para mantener a raya a los Beedrill— ¡Typhlosion, rápido, lanzallamas! —el actuar rápido y agresivo del Pokémon de fuego, ahuyentó a los Pokémon insecto al acto, salvando la situación._

 _Al parecer, Whitney no estaba desmayada, sólo algo lastimada, ya que cuando la asistieron, se veía despierta, pero en estado de shock. Los dos entrenadores, muy preocupados, asistieron a ayudarla rápidamente._

 _—¡Whitney, ¿estás bien?! —le preguntaba algo asustado Satoshi, pero no respondía, seguía con la mirada perdida._

 _—¡Whitney, vamos, despierta! —le gritaba muy desesperada Sakura, pero la líder seguía sin responder._

 _—Sakura, por favor, encárgate de los Pokémon —le pidió muy serio Satoshi, mientras subía a Whitney a su espalda—. Llevaré a Whitney al centro Pokémon, no es lo mismo que un hospital de humanos, pero es el lugar más cercano para que la atiendan._

 _—De acuerdo, solo cuídate — le pidió muy preocupada la peli morada._

 _—¡No te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada! —le dijo con entusiasmo, mientras se iba con la joven a paso rápido— ¡Te espero en el centro Pokémon!_

 _Con mucho esfuerzo, Satoshi comenzó a avanzar con la líder; intentaba llevarla lo más concentrado posible, pero al poco avanzar, se encontró con el enjambre de Beedrill, que aún continuaba muy molesto._

 _Aquel era un momento en que se sentía indefenso, más por la peli rosada, que había comenzado a temblar con sólo escuchar el zumbido de los insectos, notando el joven como la chica apretaba con fuerza sus manos en sus hombros._

 _—Whitney le tomó miedo a esos Beedrill, tengo que protegerla —Satoshi tenía algo de rabia por tan injusto trauma que tenía su amiga, por lo que algo desesperado, le gritó a los Pokémon— ¡Váyanse de aquí, no quiero pelear con ustedes, tengo una amiga que necesita atención médica, y necesito llevarla ahora! —pero los Beedrill en lugar de irse, comenzaron a reunirse alrededor del joven, dispuestos a atacar sin piedad— ¡Por favor, discúlpenla, no fue su intención, fue culpa mía, no sabía que ese era su hogar! —pero lo único que consiguió, fue que uno de los Beedrill se acercara peligrosamente; por lo que en sus desesperación, acercó su mano derecha a su cinto, con intenciones de tomar una de sus pokébolas, descubriendo algo— ¡Demonios, dejé mis pokébolas en mi mochila!_

 _En el momento que vio como todos los Beedrill se les acercaban a atacarlos, bajó rápidamente a Whitney, y Satoshi usó su propio cuerpo como escudo, recibiendo el rabioso ataque de los Pokémon._

 _Mientras, Sakura estaba atendiendo a los Pokémon que participaron en la batalla, cuando se percató que Satoshi había dejado su mochila. La joven miró el bolso, presintiendo algo que la tenía intranquila, por lo que la abrió, encontrando cuatro pokébolas._

 _—¡Claro, a ese tonto sólo le gusta andar con el primer Pokémon que atrapó, mientras que los demás los deja aquí! —gritó Sakura muy enfadada, pero prefirió la calma y reflexionó mejor la situación— Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto —desvió su mirada a los Pokémon, los que ya se veían en perfectas condiciones—. ¿Se sienten mejor, chicos? —los Pokémon le asintieron con mucho entusiasmo— Vámonos rápido, espero que alcancemos a Satoshi y Whitney a tiempo._

 _Mientras tanto, Satoshi seguía recibiendo los ataques; se veía como simplemente recibía los ataques, era como si su cuerpo estuviese con el peso muerto; pero un sorpresivo ataque eléctrico dio de lleno a los Beedrill, dejándolos fuera de combate._

 _—¿Qué… pasó… aquí…? —se preguntaba Satoshi con la voz entrecortada, mientras miraba a todos lados, hasta encontrarse con una especie de ratón de color amarillo con mejillas rojas del tipo eléctrico, y una cola con forma de un rayo, la cual terminaba en forma de corazón— ¿A qué hora… te saliste de tu pokébola…, Pikachu…? —la única respuesta que recibió de su Pokémon, fue una mirada de preocupación; por lo que corrió hasta su entrenador muy preocupada— Tranquila…, estoy bien…, fue solo un pequeño ataque…, de todos modos…, gracias por salvarnos…_

 _El ratón eléctrico sonrió muy feliz, más para aparentarle tranquilidad._

 _Ahora solo tenía un problema. Su entrenador había sido atacado ferozmente por los Beedrill, y su veneno pronto comenzaría a causar estragos; y si no lo atendían a tiempo, sería el final para él, así que apartó con toda la fuerza que tenía a su entrenador de la chica, y notando que ella estaba en mejores condiciones, intentó hacerla reaccionar entre gritos y pequeños golpes en la cara, pero al ver que esto no funcionaba, le lanzó una pequeña descarga eléctrica, provocando que se sentara al instante._

 _—¡¿Qué… que pasa?! —gritó algo alterada, comenzando a mirar a todos lados, percatándose de los Beedrill debilitados, de la pequeña Pikachu mirándola muy expectante, y por último a Satoshi, quien apenas se mantenía despierto— ¡Satoshi, ¿qué te pasó, quien te hizo eso?! —gritó horrorizada al ver al joven tirado, completamente lastimado. El solo ver a Satoshi en ese estado, la impactó._

 _— Lo… siento…, creo… que me fallaron… los… cál… cu… los… —fue todo lo que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento._

 _— No… Satoshi… Por favor, despierta —dijo en susurró, muy angustiada— ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?! —gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que no te ayudé? —ante esto, la Pokémon ratón comenzó a moverla algo desesperada, logrando llamar su atención— Si, tienes razón, mejor me dejo de llorar. Llevémonos a Satoshi al centro Pokémon, rápido —secó sus lágrimas, puso a Satoshi en su espalda, y con algo de dificultad, se lo llevó a su destino._

 _Después de un largo camino, Whitney en compañía del Pikachu de Satoshi, llegaron con el antes mencionado al centro Pokémon que había en la zona. En su desesperación, entró corriendo al establecimiento, tropezando en la recepción, recibiendo todo el peso de su amigo en su cuerpo._

 _—¡Enfermera! —gritó con fuerza Whitney, provocando que la enfermera se acercara a ver… tan vergonzosa escena._

 _—¡¿Qué sucede?! —lo único que vio, fue a una líder de gimnasio sonrojada, más por el peso del joven, quien estaba arriba de ella, lo que ocasionó que malinterpretara todo— ¡Oigan ustedes dos, esto es un centro Pokémon, sus cosas a otro lugar! —les regañó muy sonrojada._

 _—¡Enfermera, mi amigo fue atacado por un enjambre de Beedrill, fue picado muchas veces! —exclamó en tono desesperado, casi llorando. Ahora algo alarmada, la enfermera se acercó al joven, notando que, si estaba muy lastimado, por lo que puso su mano derecha en su frente, y notó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre; en verdad estaba en riesgo vital._

 _—¡Chansey, una camilla, rápido! —le pidió rápidamente a su asistente Pokémon, mientras ayudaba a Whitney a reincorporarse, para que entre las dos pudieran levantar al moribundo entrenador— Déjame ayudarte con él, hay que atenderlo ya._

 _Chansey fue muy rápida, a los cinco segundos estaba con la camilla en la recepción. Las dos subieron al joven a esta, y la enfermera se lo llevó rápidamente a una sala de tratamiento._

 _Después de unos minutos, Sakura llegó corriendo al centro Pokémon. Lo extraño para la joven, era que había encontrado en el hall a Whitney, pero no a Satoshi._

 _—¿Dónde estará Sato? —algo desesperada, Sakura buscó por todas partes, hasta encontrar a Whitney sentada— ¡¿Whitney?! —aquel mal presentimiento se vio de vuelta, por lo corrió algo desesperada hasta la líder— ¡Whitney, ¿dónde está Satoshi?!_

 _—¡Lo siento Sakura…, por mi culpa…, Satoshi está en estado grave! —decía entre un fuerte llanto, mientras le contaba el que había pasado, y por qué Satoshi era el que estaba en atención médica._

 _—Whitney… —dijo muy acongojada Sakura, pero se vio interrumpida por la Pikachu de Satoshi, quién apareció en su hombro izquierdo—. Qué bueno que te escapaste Pikachu, por decirlo de alguna forma —comenzó a decir muy molesta por la situación —. ¡Ese tonto dejó a todos sus Pokémon en su mochila! ¡Sí que es un genio! —botó una bocanada de aire, y se sentó al lado de la líder, mientras pasaba su brazo por su cuello, pegándola a su cuerpo, provocando que la joven líder se apenara— Amiga, no te preocupes tanto por él, tiene más vidas que un Meowth, sobrevivirá —la líder de gimnasio no dijo nada, sólo se abrazó a Sakura, terminando de soltar su llanto._

 _Después de terminar de soltar su angustia, Whitney se quedó profundamente dormida en las piernas de Sakura._

 _Ya anochecía, por lo que Sakura le entregó los Pokémon de los tres a la enfermera para su cuidado, mientras, con una Whitney algo dormida, se dirigieron a uno de los cuartos de centro._

 _Por alguna razón, cuando Sakura acostó a Whitney en su cama, al tratar de soltarla, la líder la agarró de su muñeca; al ver a la líder, notó mucho miedo en su rostro. ¿Tanto le había afectado el accidente? No tenía el valor de dejarla dormir sola, por lo que decidió dormir con ella. Apenas se acostó en la cama, la líder abrazó por la espalda firmemente a Sakura; la situación incomodó en algo a la peli morada, pero al sentir que ya no temblaba, y dormía plácidamente, la joven también se acomodó._

 _Iniciaba un nuevo día, el sol pegaba por la ventana del cuarto y los Pidgey cantaban. La primera en despertar del letargo fue Whitney, quien se encontró abrazada de brazos y piernas a una Sakura que se veía algo cansada, sonrojada, pero muy feliz; la posición y el estado de la peli morada, asustó un poco a la líder de gimnasio._

 _—¿Qué habrá pasado? —se preguntaba la líder algo nerviosa— ¿Sakura durmió toda la noche conmigo? —al intentar levantarse, notó como las sábanas de la cama estaban mojadas, cosa que sonrojó enormemente a la joven de Goldenrod— ¡Sakura, ¿no me digas que las dos…?!_

 _Prefirió sacudir su cabeza para terminar de despertar bien, y pensar en que anoche había hecho mucho calor; se zafó suavemente de Sakura, y se levantó intentando no despertarla, fue hasta el escritorio que había, tomó un papel, un lápiz, y comenzó a escribir algo en él, lo guardó en un sobre, y salió del cuarto en silencio._

 _La joven seguía ida en sus pensamientos, mientras con algo de miedo, se dirigía al cuarto dónde descansaba Satoshi. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el joven completamente dormido, al parecer sedado, pero a la vista, en mejores condiciones._

 _—Satoshi, gracias por todo —pensaba muy triste Whitney—. No sé cómo te podré pagar por lo que hiciste por mí, recibiste el ataque de los Beedrill por mí —algo sonrojada, la joven comenzó a acercarse al entrenador, mientras también pensaba en su amiga—. Sakura es una chica muy afortunada al tenerte —se paró a un costo de él, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, comenzó a acercarse al rostro del joven, con toda intención de besarlo en la boca— Satoshi… —susurró, cerró sus ojos, y arrepentida, prefirió darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda—, cuídate, y espero volver a verte —y se retiró del cuarto, sin dejar de mirarlo, aun cuando cerraba la puerta suavemente._

 _A los quince minutos, Sakura despertó de su letargo, notando que Whitney ya no estaba. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, miró a todos lados, hasta encontrarse en el escritorio con lo que parecía un sobre, con un "Para Satoshi" escrito en el, y la medalla del gimnasio local._

 _—¿Dónde estará Whitney? —se preguntaba Sakura muy preocupada. Se levantó, tomó el sobre y la medalla, y partió hacia el cuarto dónde estaba el joven. En el camino, se encontró con la enfermera— Disculpe enfermera, ¿sabe dónde está mi amiga?_

 _—La líder de gimnasio pasó a buscar su Pokémon, y se fue —le respondió con aquella sonrisa y tranquilidad que la caracteriza._

 _—¿Y mi amigo Satoshi? —le preguntó ahora preocupada._

 _—Reaccionó muy bien al suero —le respondió con entusiasmo Joy—. Está fuera de peligro —el diagnóstico, hizo que el alma le volviera al cuerpo a la peli morada—, por suerte tiene una excelente condición, se ve que se cuida mucho._

 _—Ojalá… —dijo entre dientes algo molesta._

 _—¿Dijiste algo? —por suerte, la enfermera no había entendido lo que dijo._

 _—¡No, nada! —le respondió algo nerviosa— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?_

 _—Por supuesto, sígueme._

 _Al entrar al dormitorio donde estaba Satoshi, vieron al joven despierto, de muy buen ánimo; demasiado para el gusto de su amiga, ya que el entrenador se encontraba jugando con su Pikachu, la más preocupada por la situación._

 _—Veo que estás bien, Sato —le dijo muy feliz Sakura—. Buenos días a los dos._

 _—¡Jejejeje! Buenos días, Sakura —le saludó algo nervioso Satoshi—. No sé cómo pude olvidar a mis Pokémon en mi mochila —comentó muy apenado._

 _—Yo sé cómo lo hiciste —le respondió Sakura entre preocupada y molesta—. Siempre te olvidas de todo. Agradece que Pikachu se salió de su pokébola, sino, ahora mismo estarías muerto —suspiró, y más tranquila le dijo—. Tenemos que hacer algo con tu déficit atencional._

 _—Lo siento Sakura, no quise darte este mal rato —se disculpó Satoshi muy avergonzado—. ¿Dónde está Whitney? ¿Ella está bien?_

 _—Ella te trajo hasta aquí —le respondió algo triste—. Al parecer, ya se fue —mientras le alcanzaba la carta y la medalla que le había dejado la líder—. Te dejó esto._

 _—Déjame ver —algo preocupado, Satoshi tomó la carta, la medalla, y se puso a leerla para él._

* * *

 ** _Mi querido Satoshi._**

 _Lamento haber partido tan rápido y sin despedirme, pero no tuve el valor de verte a la cara después de todo lo que sufriste por mi culpa. Si no fuera por tu Pikachu, ahora estarías muerto._

 _Discúlpame por comportarme como una cobarde, pero creo que me retiraré del gimnasio por un tiempo, después de lo que pasó, mis fuerzas para continuar como líder de gimnasio desaparecieron._

 _Por último, sé que no es mucho, y no quiero que lo tomes como el premio por haberme vencido, sino, como el regalo de una gran amiga, la medalla planicie. Espero volver a verte pronto._

 ** _Con cariño, Whitney._**

* * *

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—Después que salimos del centro Pokémon, te buscamos por todo Goldenrod, pero jamás te encontramos. Sólo quería darte las gracias —le dijo muy triste el entrenador de Pallet Town.

—¿Te puedo decir Sato, como lo hace Sakura? —el joven vio muy curioso el pedido, pero le asintió muy feliz— Sato, debo admitir que después de aquel incidente, tuve mucho miedo, incluso de mis propios Pokémon, no quería que me vieras cómo una cobarde —le explicó igual de triste.

—Whitney… —el joven suspiró hondo, y con mucho entusiasmo le dijo—. ¡Tú eres muy poderosa, eres famosa por todos como la líder de gimnasio más terrible de Johto! Hasta yo te tengo mucho respeto. Recuerdo que la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, aceptaste mi revancha quince veces —aquel comentario provocó una pequeña carcajada en los dos—. Amiga, si alguna vez vuelves a sentir miedo, Sakura y yo estaremos para apoyarte y levantarte el ánimo.

—Sato… —la joven se quedó mirando fijamente como le sonreía el entrenador; se sentía protegida por sus palabras. Puso sus manos juntas en su pecho, y con sus mejillas rojas, y un tono de voz muy apenado, le dijo—. Sato, quiero agradecerte de la forma que tú quieras por todo. Sé que esa medalla no es mucho, por eso quiero que tú me pidas algo.

—Whitney, tú fuiste la que me salvó. ¿Aun así me dices eso? —le preguntó muy extrañado. El joven era consciente que todo lo que había sucedido, era su culpa.

—¡Se supone que esa es la labor de una líder de gimnasio, pero tú terminaste haciendo todo! —le exclamó molesta, más con ella misma— Por favor Sato, no me hagas ese desaire.

—Si tengo esa confianza de ti, entonces me quitaré una duda —dijo algo curioso el joven, sin despegar la mirada de la peli rosada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? —preguntó muy ilusionada la líder de gimnasio.

Satoshi se le acercó con algo de seriedad y curiosidad, mirando detenidamente a la joven, cosa que la puso algo nerviosa. ¿Qué querría? Era lo que se preguntaba, mientras el joven seguía mirándola. De pronto, se paró firmemente frente a ella, la miró a los ojos, y se acercó a centímetros de su rostro. La joven sentía que su corazón se le salía por la boca, su rostro se había puesto completamente rojo, cuando de pronto, sintió las manos del joven en su cuerpo, haciendo que soltara un suspiro.

—Sato…, ¿qué haces…? —soltó entre suspiros la joven.

—Siempre tuve curiosidad —seguía diciendo muy curioso el joven, mientras tocaba con sus dos manos sus… ¿pechos? —. Comparados con los de Sakura, los tuyos son muy grandes. ¿Esto también es efecto de la leche de Miltank?

—Averiguarlo por ti mismo —muy sonrojada y acalorada, Whitney bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta, dejando muy poco para tapar… En realidad, nada—. Pese a todo, es solo un chico ingenuo —se decía muy feliz.

—Increíble, son tan suaves como las de Sakura —se decía muy impresionado Satoshi—. Gracias Whitney —le respondió muy feliz.

—Fue un placer… Sato… —decía Whitney muy cariñosa, mientras su amigo se daba vuelta, muy nervioso—. ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó muy curiosa.

—¡No… nada…! —exclamó rojo de la vergüenza el joven, intentando acomodar un bulto que apareció en su entrepierna.

—¡Deja ayudarte! —exclamó la peli rosada con entusiasmo, metiendo… su mano debajo del pantalón, acomodando aquel bulto del joven…—. Ahí si —dijo muy orgullosa—. Es mi paga por tu exceso de confianza.

—Perdóname, no quise… —le dijo algo perplejo, sin entender por qué ella había hecho algo así.

—Es broma, tontito —le dijo muy feliz la líder—. Puedes abusar de mi confianza cuando quieras.

—¿En verdad puedo? —le preguntó muy sorprendido el joven, a lo que la chica le asintió— Entonces abusaré de ti —esas palabras provocaron que la chica se pusiera más nerviosa que antes.

—¡Sato, ¿acaso tú me vas a…?! —el joven volvió la mirada a la chica, y se quedó unos segundos en esa posición— ¡Sato, soy toda tuya! —se decía entre nerviosa y ansiosa, pero la acción del joven la sorprendió; se lanzó a abrazarla fuertemente— ¡¿Eh…?!

—¡Muchas gracias amiga, sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en ti! —le exclamó muy angustiado.

—Sato, ¿pasa algo? —le preguntó preocupada la líder.

—Abusaré de tu confianza por última vez —dijo muy tranquilo, mientras se separaba de la líder, y subía el cierre de la chaqueta de la joven, dejando solo la parte del cuello abierta— ¡Así te ves muy bien! —le exclamó muy alegre el joven, provocando aún más pena en la peli rosada.

El joven se separó un par de metros de la chica, y chifló fuertemente.

—Tu carta la guardaré como contrato de confianza, y la medalla como tú muestra de amistad. Ahora necesito que tú hagas algo por mí —en eso, varios Pokémon aparecieron frente al entrenador—. Quiero que cuides a mis amigos; junto con Sakura, son lo más valioso que tengo —le dijo algo entristecido.

—Sato, me asustas —dijo con algo de miedo—. ¿Por qué me das todos tus Pokémon?

—A su tiempo lo sabrás —en eso, Alakazam le llamó la atención a su entrenador; había encontrado un buen lugar para tele transportarse—. Whitney, no dejes sola a Sakura por favor —volvió su mirada a la joven—. Pídele mis pokébolas al profesor Oak, y explícale todo —y se despidió—. Te quiero mucho, amiga —y volvió con Alakazam, tele transportándose los dos al instante.

—De acuerdo —susurró muy sentimental, juntando sus manos a la altura de su cadera—. Haré lo que tú me digas, Sato —miró a los Pokémon, y les preguntó—. Chicos, ¿me aceptarían como su entrenadora? —increíblemente para la líder, los Pokémon le asintieron muy felices. Era una habilidad que Satoshi le había enseñado a sus Pokémon, que ellos obedecieran según los sentimientos del desconocido—. Gracias chicos, haré gala del título que me dio Sato, la líder más terrible de Johto.

Apenas Satoshi llegó al templo, fue recibido efusivamente por Sakura, curiosamente, dentro de su cuarto.

—¡Por fin volviste, mi cabeza hueca! —le gritó muy preocupada, lanzándose a abrazarlo y besarlo.

—Insulto y halago… Sabes muy bien cómo combinar las cosas —le dijo mirándola de reojo.

—¡Jejejeje! Lo siento —dijo algo apenada la chica.

—Descuida Saku —decía Satoshi, mientras agarraba de la cintura a su Sakura, con demasiado entusiasmo—, sabes que eres libre de tratarme como tú quieras, sabes que no me interesa —miró a su alrededor muy curioso, después a su Pokémon, y luego a la chica—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Seguramente Alakazam detectó mi energía —le respondió Sakura—. Sólo vine a arreglar mis cosas, hace poco que volvimos.

—Ya veo —volvió a mirar a Sakura, y luego Alakazam—. Gracias de nuevo por todo, amigo. Regresa —dijo el joven bastante nervioso, mientras volvía al Pokémon a su cápsula—. Saku… yo… —con algo de nervios, le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, y la invitó a sentarse en la cama con él— ¿Tengo libre confianza contigo para todo?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —le preguntó la joven muy extrañada— Sabes que tú lo eres todo para mí, Sato. Sabes que te amo, y contigo iría a donde sea.

—Mi Saku… —el joven suspiró algo intranquilo—, gracias por todo —acostó con algo de fuerza a Sakura en la cama, sorprendiendo enormemente a la peli morada, terminando todo en un profundo beso.

¿Qué es lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Satoshi en ese momento? ¿Por qué hacía todas esas cosas? A lo mejor, al ver que todo se empezaba a salir de control, optó por, aunque sea una vez, ser honesto con todos.

Los dos jóvenes estaban completamente idos del mundo, todo limitándose en aquel apasionado beso, que con los segundos iba aumentando el calor del momento íntimo, cosa que provocó que ambos se despojaran de sus prendas, siendo sólo su piel lo que lograba el tacto.

Sakura no entendía por qué su ¿novio? hacia eso. Por lo general, era ella la que lo incitaba a esa clase de situaciones íntimas, pero ahora, se sentía en el cielo por la iniciativa del joven, y su memoria para recordar sus zonas más placenteras; lograba sentir su virilidad en todo su ser y su mente.

Parecían haber pasado segundos, pero el pokégear les indicaba, desagradablemente, que habían pasado 10 minutos desde su encuentro; mientras Sakura miraba feliz a su Sato, el sólo la abrazaba firmemente, como si se fuera a escapar.

—Sato, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó muy preocupada la joven Sakura.

—Saku, sé que nos eligieron para terminar con estos desastres, sabíamos que los dos solos no podríamos, por eso le pedimos ayuda a nuestros amigos —decía Satoshi mientras posaba su cabeza en el pecho de la joven.

—¿Tienes miedo de fracasar? —le preguntó algo triste.

—Tengo miedo de fallarles a todos —le corrigió con un tono de voz muy sumiso—. Se suponía que no íbamos a meter a los demás más de la cuenta, y a final de cuentas, todos han sido afectados.

—Sato… —susurró la peli morada, ahora igual de asustada que su amigo—. Tienes a tus amigos, a tus Pokémon, y a mí —le comentó un poco más animada, mientras bajaba su mirada a la altura de la del joven, mostrándole una sonrisa—, y nadie te abandonará, mucho menos yo —chocó su frente con la del joven, y lo abrazó firmemente—. No dejé que me ganaras en nuestros primeros seis meses, te voy a dejar ahora, tontito.

—Gracias, mi amor —dijo Satoshi entre lágrimas—. Lamento no decírtelo tan seguido —cerró sus ojos, y notó a la chica que se levantaba de la cama— ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó algo asustado.

—No te preocupes, me gusta ver tu lado tierno —le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa casi iluminada—, pero recuerda que aún hay trabajo que hacer, y como ahora yo soy la jefa… —decía mientras comenzaba a vestirse—. Vístete rápido, tus cariñitos nos tienen algo retrasados —le dijo fingiendo seriedad.

—¡Jeje! Disculpa jefa —se disculpó entre broma—. Cuéntame Saku, ¿cómo les fue en sus misiones?

—Sobre eso mismo necesito hablarte, vamos a la sala principal —le respondió muy seria.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó el joven algo asustado, mientras también se vestía.

—Sólo sígueme —le pidió muy cortante la peli morada.

Satoshi no entendía por qué aquella cara de preocupación de su "amiga", por lo que, cuando terminaron de vestirse, salieron dirección a la sala principal, dónde todos los demás estaban esperando.

Cuando llegaron, los demás los esperaban algo extraños, unos con cara de perplejidad, y otros; más en especial, otras, muy sonrojadas.

—Chicos, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Sakura muy curiosa.

—Mínimo, si van a hacer ese tipo de "cosas" —les decía Yui muy acomplejada, poniendo mucho énfasis con sus dedos en la palabra en cuestión—, ¡mínimo deberían hacerlo en silencio!

Claramente, esas caras eran por causa de sus sonidos placenteros.

—Creí que nuestro escándalo no se escucharía más que en tu cuarto —le dijo de reojo Satoshi, con la cara roja.

—En el bosque lo hacíamos más tranquilos, ahí no controlábamos la voz —comentó muy apenada Sakura.

—No se preocupen chicos —les comenzó a decir muy apenada una joven pelíazul, mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes—, ustedes se quieren mucho, no tienen que darnos explicaciones.

—¡¿Wind?! —exclamó muy sorprendido Satoshi; dándole casi un colapso al verla— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—¡Jeje! Es una historia algo larga… —le respondió Sakura algo nerviosa.

Muy sorprendido, Satoshi escuchaba la historia de Sakura, y el como Yoh y Anna la habían ayudado, omitiendo completamente la tortura que le había dado la pelíazul; por alguna razón, definitivamente no lo había hecho.

—Bueno…, si dicen que así ocurrió… —obviamente, Satoshi no había calzado toda la historia, pero poco le importó— ¡Qué bueno que estas de nuestro lado Wind! — le exclamó muy feliz— ¡Bien! —gritó triunfante entre dientes.

—Sato… —la felicidad del joven, provocó un leve sonrojo en la guerrera del aire, quién dijo muy feliz— ¡No te decepcionare, Sato! —y toda intención, se iba a lanzar a abrazarlo, pero la mirada maliciosa y la pesada aura que Sakura le emitía, la detuvo al acto.

—¡Qué bien —pensaba Satoshi—, con Wind de nuestro lado, puedo estar más tranquilo!

El joven no se había dado cuenta, pero su sonrisa, no sólo tranquilizaba a Sakura y Wind, quiénes lo miraban muy felices, sino también al resto del grupo; aquel sujeto, que había actuado a escondidas de todos, ayudándolos en las sombras a que salieran con vida de los ataques, quién comenzaba a preocuparse, ahora se sentía tranquilo y confiado.

—Lo único incómodo ahora —decía muy avergonzado Satoshi—, es que Ash y Misty escucharon nuestro escándalo —miró a Sakura, pero ella, al escuchar los nombres de sus amigos, la seriedad había vuelto a su rostro—. Te noto extraña Saku. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿No te has percatado aún de quiénes faltan? —le preguntó muy seria, haciendo que el joven mirara a todos.

—Es verdad, no están —dijo muy extrañado el joven—. ¿Aún no han podido terminar su misión?

—Satoshi —le dijo con algo de miedo Sakura; el tono de voz comenzó a preocupar al joven.

Sakura le explicó todo lo que había sucedido, desde el desorden que hubo cuando todos fueron a por las cartas, sin seguir las instrucciones de Sakura, pero a medida que el relato seguía, el rostro del joven comenzaba a cambiar. Había vuelto el miedo a su rostro.

—¡Alakazam, sal! —gritó rápidamente el joven, sin dejar de terminar el relato de Sakura, dejando a su Pokémon fuera— ¡Mewtwo, ven de inmediato! —exclamó en su mente— ¡Palkia, llévame con Ash y los demás!

—De acuerdo —y en unos cuantos segundos…

* * *

...

* * *

… Se halló en medio de un campo de entrenamiento. La embestida de algo grande y pesado, más lo que parecía un lanzallamas, fue su amable recibimiento.

—¡Oh, no! —dijo muy asustada la peli castaña— ¡Donphan, Charizard, deténganse rápido! —les pidió su entrenadora.

—¡Abrazo estrellita! —soltó la frase sin sentido, sin sentido.

Los demás sólo vieron muy nerviosos la situación. ¿Qué había pasado?

Con algo de trabajo, Satoshi se sentó en el suelo, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, se paró, y miró al enorme grupo, muy intrigado.

—¿Qué pasó aquí, alguien podría responderme? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Veras Satoshi, estaba en entrenamiento, y… —comenzó a responder Gary.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a… —le interrumpió Satoshi, bastante tranquilo.

—Si te refieres a que por qué todos nosotros estamos aquí, bueno, fue por… —le interrumpió ahora May con bastante miedo.

—Tampoco —le respondió un poco fastidiado.

—¿Por qué ella tiene los Pokémon de Ash? —le preguntó ahora Misty, inocentemente.

—No —respondió el joven fastidiado.

—¿Entonces quien es ella? —ahora preguntaba Drew algo nervioso.

—… —pero Satoshi esta vez no dijo nada; en su cara se notaba que estaba empezando a enojarse.

—¿Por qué te embistieron? —preguntó ahora Kagome.

—… —Satoshi tenía su enojo bien controlado, pero estaba que estallaba.

—¿Entonces quién es la que está filmando? —alcanzó a preguntar Duplica.

—¡¿Me podrían dejar hablar?! —gritó muy enojado Satoshi; había terminado por reventar.

—Perdón —se escuchó al unísono.

—No se preocupen —inhaló, y exhaló profundamente, y miró a Ash—. ¿Qué pasó con Ash?

—¿Quieres la historia completa o el resumen? —le preguntó Inuyasha.

—Solo quiero el resultado —le respondió muy serio.

—Veras —le respondió Ed, por fin a la pregunta de Satoshi—, perdió la memoria, y creemos que Magma la robó.

—¡¿Magma?! —gritó muy impresionado el entrenador.

La reacción del joven también había asustado a todo el grupo, más por la familiaridad con la que había nombrado a la guerrera elemental.

—No creí que fuera a atacarlo de esa forma —se decía muy triste Satoshi—. ¿Por qué atacaría así a Ash? Cuándo Sakura se entere, sé que se pondrá muy mal.

Eran muy extraños los pensamientos de Satoshi. ¿Qué tendría que ver Ash con Magma?

—Tu eres Sakura Kinomoto, ¿no es así? —le preguntó muy serio Satoshi a la peli castaña.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó muy curiosa la joven.

—Me enteré de todo en el templo —le respondió el joven rápidamente—. ¿Ya sabes cómo controlar, al menos, a los Pokémon de Ash?

—Sí, ahora solo estaba practicando ataques —le respondió muy curiosa Sakura.

—Muy bien —desvió rápidamente la mirada al grupo, e informó—. Volvamos rápido a Pallet Town. Kyogre y Groudon ya destruyeron Slateport, y a este paso, destruirán todo Hoenn, y lo más seguro, todo el mundo, y seguramente los usen para destruir las dimensiones.

—¡¿Y no han podido detenerlos?! —preguntó Misty muy preocupada.

—Es imposible, incrustaron fragmentos de la perla de Shikon en ellos —le respondió Satoshi algo nervioso—. Ya de por sí, eran poderosos, pero esos fragmentos no nos ayudan en mucho —todos escuchaban muy impresionados las palabras del entrenador—, ahora exceden su poder natural, ni siquiera Mewtwo pudo hacer algo.

—Si tienen esos fragmentos de la perla, quiere decir que están protegidos por un campo de energía, ¿verdad? —preguntó muy preocupada Kagome.

—Así es —le asintió Satoshi, un poco más esperanzado por las palabras de la joven.

—¡Entonces eso no será problema —dijo Inuyasha con mucho ánimo—, yo me encargo de esos campos de energía!

—¡Por lo mismo vine a buscarlos —exclamó algo apurado—, y ya dejémonos de hablar!

—¡Espera un momento! —intervino la peli castaña, algo nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura? —le preguntó muy impaciente.

—¿Puedo llevar a mis amigos? —le preguntó Sakura, indicando a Shaoran y a Tomoyo, quiénes estaban con los demás.

—¿Tus amigos? —le preguntó muy extrañado, desviando la mirada a un joven peli castaño, que veía muy concentrado cada movimiento de él, y a la joven que se veía con una cámara filmadora en sus manos, muy emocionada.

—¡Por favor, di que sí! —le suplicó muy expectante.

—¡Si ellos quieren venir, que lo hagan —le respondió muy nervioso—, a mí no me lo preguntes!

—¡Gracias! —le agradeció muy apenada, tomando las manos del joven, agitándolas violentamente, notando algo extraño— ¿Qué es ese olor? —le preguntó algo apenada— Hueles raro, pero bien.

—¿Raro? —preguntaron todos al unísono.

—¡Lo que me faltaba, una niñita con olfato de Growlithe! —pensó muy nervioso, poniéndose muy rojo— ¡Palkia, estamos listos! —fue todo lo que gritó, provocando que se volviera a abrir un agujero en el suelo—. Devuelve a Donphan y Charizard, y vámonos.

—¡Si! —Sakura tomó las pokébolas de los dos Pokémon, y los volvió a sus cápsulas— ¡Donphan, Charizard, regresen! —y se lanzó casi por instinto.

—¡Qué impulsiva! —dijo entre dientes, mientras todos los demás la seguían, con excepción de la peli naranja— ¿Sucede algo Misty?

—Sólo me llamó la atención lo que dijo Sakura —le respondió mientras lo miraba muy suspicaz—. Ese es el olor del perfume de tú Sakura. ¿Acaso la usaste para restregarte el cuerpo?

—Sabes que odio los perfumes —le respondió algo molestó el joven.

—No hablaba del perfume, hablaba de Sakura —le dijo molesta Misty, como si insultaran su inteligencia.

—Bueno… yo… —le dijo muy titubeante el joven, muy avergonzado.

—Veo que era cierto lo que me dijo Sakura —le dijo muy feliz—. Cambiaste mucho, y los dos se llevan mejor que cualquiera de nosotros —se le acercó al joven, y le chocó el dedo índice en su frente, y le dijo—. Sean felices, y cuida a Sakura, sino, no te salvarás de la paliza que te daré.

—Misty… —soltó muy sorprendido—. Gracias.

—¿No me digas que se… — preguntaba mientras formaba un círculo con el índice y el pulgar izquierdo, y con el índice derecha, hacia un gesto obsceno—, antes de venir?

—¡Misty! —le exclamó muy nervioso.

—Ahora veo por qué el comentario de Sakura y el por qué tan efusiva con Ash —concluyó Misty maliciosamente—, está en esos días en que las mujeres vemos distintos a los hombres, y podemos oler sus hormonas.

—¿Oler hormonas? —le preguntó muy curioso Satoshi.

—En esos temas sigues siendo lento —dijo entre risas la líder—. Vámonos, o se preocuparan por nosotros —y dicho eso, entró al agujero de gusano.

—Misty… —suspiró, y gritó mientras se lanzaba— ¡Espérame!

Y una vez todos cruzaron el agujero…

* * *

...

* * *

…volvieron al templo de Dialga y Palkia.

—Lamentó la demora —se excusó Satoshi mientras llegaba con Misty—. Necesito que te los lleves, Mewtwo. Tendrán mucho tiempo para presentarse luego.

—De acuerdo —y al momento que el Pokémon psíquico encerró a todos dentro de un campo de energía, desaparecieron.

Los únicos que quedaron en aquel lugar, fueron Dialga, Palkia, Satoshi y su Alakazam.

—No quise decirles que este lugar se está debilitando —dijo Satoshi muy preocupado—. Se supone que las murallas de este lugar las arreglamos para que ni el sonido cruzara, pero ya no tienen esa fuerza —miró a su Pokémon, y volvió la mirada al Pokémon espacial, y al Pokémon temporal—. Ustedes dos —dijo algo preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Dialga.

—Sabes qué sucede, por favor, no finjas —ahora le pidió algo molesto el entrenador.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Dialga—, sabemos que no podemos caer en estupideces.

—Ya es difícil detener a Kyogre y Groudon —les recordó el entrenador—, con ustedes, las cosas se pondrían peor.

—Mientras el campo de energía este activado, no habrá problemas —ahora le dijo Palkia.

—Después de lo que ya les expliqué, no lo sé —hizo una pausa, muy preocupado de las conclusiones que habían sacado, y volteó a ver a un Ryaquaza que aparecía de la nada—. Me llevo a Ryaquaza, aún queda muchísimo que hacer, además, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Lo dices por Magma? —le preguntó algo preocupado Dialga.

—Así es —le asintió Satoshi—, por lo que les voy a pedir un favor.

—Que no hablemos del secreto de las guerreras elementales, ¿verdad? —le preguntó muy serio Palkia.

—Nadie mejor que ustedes, sabe qué pasaría si supieran la verdad —les recordó algo enfadado Satoshi.

—¿Eres consciente que Uxie, Mesprit y Aself, pueden controlar esa energía? —le recordó Palkia.

—No me interesa realmente —les respondió bastante desinteresado—, pero sus energías si me preocupan —de su mochila, sacó una ultra bola—. Sólo cierren la boca, si quieren que esto tenga un final feliz —y volvió la atención al dragón verde—. Ryaquaza, por favor, ¿nos podrías ayudar un poco más? —el Pokémon dragón asintió, y tocó la ultra bola, entrando en ella sin más— Muchas gracias —y volvió su atención a los legendarios—. Este siempre fue el plan, en el camino veremos cómo seguimos —tocó a su Alakazam—. Luego nos vemos… —y algo titubeante, ambos se tele transportaron al rancho Oak.

Ahora era Pallet Town el punto de reunión de todos.

Se veía una gran reunión, no sólo de personas, también de Pokémon muy preocupados, quiénes también querían ser útiles en aquella situación.

El único triste reencuentro, sucedió entre Delia y su hijo, tras enterarse de la situación de éste.

—¡Ash, mi hijo! —lloraba desconsoladamente Delia, mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

—Señora Ketchum —comenzó a decir Sakura muy avergonzada, sin valor de ver a la cara a la mujer—, todo fue mi culpa, no sé cómo disculparme.

—¡Te dijimos que no dijeras esas tonterías! —le volvió a reclamar muy molesta Misty.

—La culpable de todo esto, es Magma —agregó menos molestó Gary.

— ¿Quién eres tú, pequeña? —le preguntó Delia de forma acogedora, mirando a los ojos a la peli castaña.

—Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, señora Ketchum, y soy… —Sakura si quería decirlo, pero su valor para declararlo había desaparecido por completo.

Quienes acompañaron a Sakura, vieron tan incómoda situación, al menos para la joven, por lo que todos se pararon tras ella, como su forma de apoyo.

—Amigos —dijo Sakura, a lo que sus compañeros le asintieron.

—Tranquila Sakura —le dijo Misty tranquilamente, haciendo que la aludida la mirara —, es la madre de Ash, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó muy intrigada Delia.

—Señora Ketchum, yo… —comenzó a decir con algo de temor— yo… yo soy… ¡Yo soy la novia de su hijo, soy la novia de Ash! —gritó de corrido.

Los que conocían a Ash, miraron muy sorprendidos a la joven. ¿Novia de Ash? ¿Era en serio? ¿Aquel chiquillo que nunca miró a ninguna chica, más que una amiga o rival, con novia?

—¿Novia de Ash? —fue todo lo que dijo Delia tranquilamente, volteó su mirada a Misty, y miró a May, Drew, Gary, Dawn, Inuyasha, Kagome, Edward, Shaoran y Tomoyo atentamente, quiénes la veían muy nerviosos.

—Fue decisión de Ash, Delia —fue todo lo que dijo Misty.

—Sakura —la joven, al escuchar su nombre, encogió sus hombros, pero la respuesta de la mujer, la sorprendió; Delia la abrazó fuertemente—. Ahora veo por qué se fijó en ti, también tienes una gran facilidad de hacer amigos.

—Señora Ketchum —dijo Sakura, con voz entrecortada.

—Si mi hijo te eligió —le dijo la señora Ketchum afable—, es por algo —la separó, y la miró a los ojos—. Dime Delia, con confianza, el sólo hecho que hayas hecho que mi Ash se fijara en una mujer como tal, ha hecho que te ganarás mi confianza —y esbozándole

una sonrisa, besó la frente de la chica.

—Gracias, Delia —Sakura muy emocionada, se lanzó a abrazar a Delia, enterrando su rostro en su regazo—. Siento… siento como si mi madre me abrazara —pensaba muy feliz.

La conmovedora escena emocionó al grupo que conocía a Sakura, y más a Tomoyo y Shaoran, quiénes eran conscientes de la ausente imagen materna que ha tenido Sakura.

—¡No se preocupe Delia —decía Sakura, mostrando a Delia su emocionado y decidido rostro—, he decidido derrotar a Magma, y recuperar a Ash, para eso están mis amigos, y los Pokémon de Ash!

—¿Sabes lo que haces? —le preguntó Delia muy preocupada.

—No se preocupe por eso, señora Ketchum —le respondió Gary—. Yo me estoy encargando de enseñarle algunas cosas.

—Ya veo —soltó el profesor Oak algo serio—. Sakura —la joven se separó de Delia, y vio al profesor, quién apoyó su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo—, espero que sepas como cuidarlos.

—Yo sé que Ash así lo hubiese querido —soltó Misty, sin jamás despegar su mirada de Sakura.

—¿Qué dice usted, Delia? —le preguntó algo insegura Sakura.

—¡Sakura —le dijo muy segura Delia—, yo también te apoyaré con esto!

—¡Muchas gracias, no los defraudaré! —dijo mucho más tranquila y con mucho entusiasmo la peli castaña.

—¡Maldito suertudo! —comenzó a gritar Brock, haciendo que todos lo miraran, como esperando a que pasará el momento— ¡Tuvo novia antes que yo!

—¡Brock, comportarte! —le regañó Misty— Además es tu culpa, las que se han enamorado de ti, las has dejado ir.

—¿Se siente bien? —le preguntó Sakura muy curiosa.

—No le prestes atención —le respondió muy ofuscada—, se le pasará pronto.

Claramente, la última aceptación para que Sakura se hiciera cargo de los Pokémon de Ash, la había obtenido pese al miedo que tenía. Lo que no sabía, era que aquella responsabilidad, tanto la de ser novia, como la responsable de los Pokémon de Ash, también conllevaba tener que afrontar a los rivales y enemigos de Ash, y no eran pocos exactamente.

—No puedo creerlo —comenzó a decir un joven peli morado, quién se paró frente a un Ash que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba—, perdió la memoria y no es capaz de entrenar a sus Pokémon. ¡Ja! Inútil —dijo con tono sarcástico, haciendo que el grupo que estaba con Sakura se molestara.

—¡Oye, no sé quién eres, pero no hables así de Ash! —le reclamó muy molesta Sakura.

—Sakura, él es Paul, es uno de los rivales de Ash —le explicó Dawn bastante seria.

—Pese a eso, jamás se toparon en la liga —agregaba Brock muy serio—. Eso fue un golpe bajo para Ash.

—La verdad, no esperaba más de alguien que no fue capaz de pasar las primeras rondas —con claro tono sarcástico, Paul les restregó la realidad a todos.

—Es fácil decirlo —le recordó Brock—, ganaste el segundo lugar, solo porque Cynthia te derrotó.

—¡Eso no me interesa, no dejaré que trates a Ash así, y salgas sin nada! —¿le dijo desafiante Sakura? Todos miraron muy sorprendidos a Sakura, era como si Ash fuese el que estuviera hablando.

—Sakura, sabes que tus conocimientos no son muy amplios —le recordó seriamente Gary—. Es cierto, Paul lleva el mismo tiempo que Ash entrenando, pero su nivel es más alto. ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?

—¡No te preocupes —le respondió la peli castaña con mucha seguridad, levantando su mano derecha empuñada a la altura de su rostro—, recuerda que son los Pokémon de Ash, así que todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro! —bajó su mano, y miró desafiante a Paul— ¡Veremos si eres tan bueno como dices, hablador!

—Si. Como digas, niñita —le contestó Paul, con tono burlón.

—¡¿A quién le llamas niñita?! —le exclamó furiosa.

—Sakura, tranquilízate por favor, solo te está alterando para que pierdas el control —le pidió Shaoran, mientras la agarraba del brazo izquierdo.

—¡Yo veo como hago las cosas! —dijo algo violenta la joven.

¿Qué estaba pasando con Sakura? Se comportaba muy rara, no sé parecía en nada a la chica que habían conocido. ¿Acaso se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel?

Ni siquiera los mismos habitantes de aquella dimensión entendían que pasaba, salvo que habría una batalla por una "tonta" rencilla, por lo que hicieron espacio para dejar a los dos rivales enfrentarse.

De pronto, Satoshi apareció en medio de lo que habían hecho campo de batalla, junto con Alakazam. Miró a su alrededor, y vio a Sakura y a Paul a cada extremo de aquel campo, y a todo el mundo mirando expectantes de lo que iría a pasar.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó Satoshi muy intrigado.

—¡Sato! —le llamó la entrenadora de Ecruteak, haciendo que el joven se le acercara.

—Saku, ¿qué sucede aquí?

—Sakura y Paul tendrán una batalla, y… —pero el joven no terminó de escucharla, corriendo hasta quedar a un costado, a la mitad del campo.

—¡Escúchenme bien los dos —les pidió muy serio Satoshi—, recuerden que esto es solo es una batalla de práctica, así que tómenselo con calma! —pero sus pensamientos eran otros— Ojalá eso fuese cierto. Sakura, quiero ver de qué eres capaz —a los entrenadores—. ¡Yo seré el juez, una batalla de tres rondas, ¿de acuerdo?!

—¡Como quieras! —exclamaron los dos entrenadores al unísono.

—Escojan a sus Pokémon.

—Las damas primero —cedió su turno muy desafiante Paul.

—Gracias, que caballero —Sakura le agradeció sarcásticamente, enviando a su primer Pokémon—. ¡Sal, Charizard!

—¡Ja! Esto será rápido —Paul sólo esbozó una sonrisa, mientras enviaba a su Pokémon— ¡Sal, Tortera!

Quienes tenían conocimiento de causa, vieron muy extrañados la elección de Paul ¿Qué estaría planeando?

—Quiero ver que vas a hacer, Sakura —pensaba Satoshi muy concentrado en cada movimiento de la peli castaña—. ¡Comiencen!

—Como dije, las damas primero —repitió Paul, muy confiado de lo que hacía.

—Idiota —dijo entre dientes, muy molesta la peli castaña— ¡Charizard, lanzallamas! —y tomando vuelo, la enorme lagartija alada disparó su lanzallamas contra el Pokémon de hierba.

—Planta feroz —pero antes que siquiera comenzara el lanzallamas, Paul ordenó el poderoso ataque tipo hierba, provocando que enormes ramas con espinas, las que parecían tener vida propia, salieran del interior de la tierra, no sólo deteniendo sin problemas el lanzallamas, sino también golpeando a Charizard, terminando este en el suelo—. Vamos, estoy recién comenzando.

—¡Yo también! ¡Ala de acero! —gracias a un Charizard que no sabía rendirse, Sakura retomó rápidamente la batalla, volviendo a emprender vuelo. De pronto, comenzó a verse como las alas del Pokémon brillaban, y aumentando su velocidad, golpeó directamente a Tortera, destrozando la planta feroz— ¡Enseñémosle nuestro trabajo en equipo Charizard! ¡Termínalo con súper calor! —de pronto, la llama de la cola de Charizard aumentó de tamaño, y comenzó a cargar una especie de esfera de energía en su boca, disparando lo que parecía un rayo de fuego, dando a Tortera.

Todo parecía indicar, que era el fin del Pokémon de hierba.

Bueno, así van las cosas. Kyogre y Groudon destruyendo lo que pillan, algunos encuentros y una batalla Pokémon. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Cómo terminará la batalla de Sakura contra Paul? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que les guste el rumbo que irá tomando la historia, ya que a partir de ahora me concentraré mas en las batallas. Nos vemos el próximo sábado.


	33. Una batalla para olvidar, una lección pa

Hola a todos, lamento el retraso, pero fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capitulo desde la plataforma web, así que tuve que subirlos por la aplicación de andriod, y reeditar aquí, porque editar en la pantalla del celular es un asco. Sin mas preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo. Espero les guste.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: "Una batalla para olvidar, una lección para recordar"**

La batalla de Sakura contra Paul había comenzado, y todos los presentes estaban muy atentos.

La primera ronda, Charizard contra Tortera; había parecido una batalla reñida, pero los resultados estaban listos. Todo hacía indicar que la victoria se la había llevado Sakura, ya que el Pokémon de Paul no se levantaba; la combinación de ala de acero y súper calor, habían sido súper efectivos.

¿Quién será el ganador de esta pelea? Ahora lo averiguaremos.

El ataque de Charizard había dado de forma directa a Tortera, y todo parecía indicar que no se levantaría. Los comentarios de los demás, no se hicieron esperar.

—Dudo mucho que continúe —comentó Ritchie muy serio—, fue un ataque directo. No entiendo por qué envió a Tortera.

—Algún motivo habrá tenido —comentó Gary igual de serio.

—¿Qué posibilidades tiene Sakura de ganar? —le preguntó preocupado Shaoran.

—Paul es un entrenador con mucha experiencia, y su entrenamiento ha sido muy duro, por lo que me ha contado Ash.

—En cambio, Sakura no tiene tantos conocimientos —comentó Brock más preocupado que serio—, usó movimientos sin una táctica… A decir verdad, creo que solo fue un golpe de suerte.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón —le apoyó Gary.

—¡Ustedes, deberían darle ánimos, no criticarla! —les regañó furiosa Kagome, quién era de las que si le echaba porras a la peli castaña— ¡Vamos Sakura, dale una paliza a ese niñito!

En el campo de batalla, Tortera seguía en el suelo, mientras que Charizard, esperaba algún movimiento.

—¡Tortera ya no puede continuar, Charizard gana! —anuncio Satoshi.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Excelente trabajo, Charizard! —celebró muy feliz Sakura, imitándolo Charizard con su lanzallamas al cielo— ¡Muy bien, ya puedes descansar todo lo que quieras! —dijo mientras lo regresaba a su pokébola, y volvía su atención a Paul— ¡Te lo dije, solo eres un hablador, esto será muy fácil, y para darte ventaja, volveré a sacar primero! —tomó otra pokébola, y llamó a su segundo Pokémon— ¡Sal, Sceptile! —y el señor de los bosques apareció listo para la batalla— ¡Esta será una batalla muy fácil, Sceptile, así que terminemos esto rápido! — Sceptile asintió, y se puso en guardia.

—Ya lo veremos, niñita —Paul seguía hablándole sarcásticamente a Sakura; quería sacarla de quicio— ¡Sal, Honchkrow! —y el ave oscura apareció posándose en el suelo.

—Fue una victoria muy sencilla para Sakura. Excelente estrategia, Paul —pensó muy serio Satoshi—, ahora se está confiando. Sakura, espero que no te afecte en la batalla —levantó sus brazos, y dijo— ¡Muy bien, será Honchkrow contra Sceptile! —y bajó sus brazos para dar inicio a la segunda ronda— ¡Comiencen!

—¡Sceptile, bala semilla! —apenas ordenó Sakura, Sceptile de su boca disparó una ráfaga de semillas; el ataque iba con intenciones de dar un golpe directo.

—Lo siento niñita, pero aun te falta mucho que aprender —le dijo muy confiado Paul—. ¡Honchkrow, rayo de confusión! —el ave oscura esquivó sin mayores problemas él bala semillas, y de sus ojos, formó y disparó una especie de rayo siniestro contra Sceptile, quedando este con un movimiento errático— As aéreo —y en combinación, tomó velocidad desde el cielo, ejecutando su ataque aéreo, acertando de lleno al Pokémon de hierba, quedando este en el suelo.

Los demás, seguían haciendo comentarios.

—Paul es bueno —comentó Red muy serio—. Esa chica no tiene posibilidades.

—Esta batalla está decidida —sentenció Blue.

—Novata contra experto, era fácil saberlo —agregó Tracey—. La primera ronda fue solo suerte de principiante.

En el campo de batalla, Honchkrow esperaba pacientemente el contraataque de Sceptile, quien estaba confundido.

—Ya verás —murmuró Sakura entre dientes—. ¡Sceptile, ataque rápido! —le ordenó al Pokémon, pero tomando cualquier otra dirección, lastimándose a sí mismo— ¡No, Sceptile!

—Deja de jugar Honchkrow, bola de sombras —en cambio, Paul se veía fastidiado.

Aprovechando la confusión de Sceptile, Honchkrow se acercó al Pokémon de hierba, acertando a quema ropa la bola de sombras, así, cayendo Sceptile debilitado.

—¡Sceptile ya no puede continuar, Honchkrow es el ganador! —proclamó Satoshi, mientras dirigía su vista a Sakura, pensando seriamente— Como lo suponía. Sakura, aun te falta mucho —esbozó una sonrisa, y concluyó—. Es tu naturaleza ser confiada.

Mientras, los demás veían expectantes como continuaría la tercera ronda. El maestro de Sakura, algo molesto por la situación, dirigió su mirada a su pupila; sabía que su actitud la estaba haciendo caer en la trampa de Paul.

—Comenzó a confiarse solo por su primera victoria, eso es lo peor que puede hacer un entrenador —espetó al aire Gary.

—Sakura siempre ha sido así —le comentó Shaoran muy preocupado—, cuando ve que las cosas le son fáciles, comienza a confiarse, y lo está haciendo. Necesita que alguien la despierte.

—Yo me encargo de eso —Gary caminó hasta donde estaba Satoshi, y le pidió— Satoshi, ¿podrías hacerme tiempo? Quiero hablar con Sakura.

—Si Paul está de acuerdo —los dos miraron a Paul, quién les asintió desinteresado— ¡Habrá un receso de cinco minutos!

Había muchas cosas de las que hablar, y Gary era consciente de aquello. Sakura estaba aprendiendo la lección más importante; un entrenador jamás debía confiarse.

—¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?! —le dijo muy molestó Gary.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —le preguntó Sakura, furiosa por la interrupción— ¡Iba muy bien, ya había derrotado a su primer Pokémon!

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. Y en la segunda ronda, barrieron el piso contigo —le respondió sarcástico Gary— ¡¿Qué fue eso? parecías una aficionada!

—¡No te preocupes, tuvo suerte en la segunda ronda, en la tercera lo derrotaré, ya lo verás! —dijo Sakura aún muy confiada; aún no bajaba de su nube.

—¡Escúchame bien —comenzó a regañar a Sakura—, cada uno tiene una ronda ganada, la próxima es la decisiva, así que concéntrate, por favor, no te confíes más! —desvío su mirada al entrenador de Sinnoh, y volvió a Sakura—. Ya te lo dijimos, Paul es un entrenador con mucha experiencia, ha derrotado más de una vez a Ash —la agarró suavemente de los hombros, y muy serio le advirtió—. No es un entrenador que tenga paciencia, si bajas un poco la guardia, te destrozará.

—¿Cuántas veces ha enfrentado a Ash? —pregunto Sakura algo curiosa.

—Las suficientes para decirte que es mucho mejor que Ash —aquellas palabras, por fin habían amedrentado a Sakura— Tú no tienes ni la mitad de la mitad del potencial de Ash, mucho menos la de Paul.

—¡Fin del receso! ¡Entrenadores, vuelvan a sus puestos! —pidió Satoshi una vez pasaron los cinco minutos, haciendo que Sakura volviera a su posición.

Sakura por fin se había dado cuenta que esto no tenía nada que ver con la suerte, o solo porque por ser los Pokémon de Ash, siempre ganaría. La experiencia de Paul, la estaba llevando a una trampa fatal para cualquier entrenador, por lo que, ahora muy seria, se paró firme, y miró con determinación al joven peli morado.

—Muy bien, elijan a sus Pokémon —les ordenó Satoshi.

—¡Electivire, sal! —ordenó Paul, mientras dejaba salir al Pokémon eléctrico— Quiero ver que vas a hacer con él.

—Veamos —comenzó a pensar Sakura, esta vez con mucha calma—, un Pokémon de hierba o tierra me servirían contra él. Creo saber a quién utilizar —llevó su mano izquierda a su cinto para tomar una pokébola— ¡Muy bien, entonces elijo a…! —pero alguien que se posó en su hombro derecho, detuvo su grito— Pikachu, ¿quieres luchar? —le preguntó muy sorprendida Sakura, a lo que el ratón eléctrico asintió con un entusiasta gruñido, sacando chispas por sus mejillas— ¡Muy bien, entonces elijo a Pikachu!

—¡Muy bien, la última ronda será Electivire contra Pikachu! —avisaba Satoshi, mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura, pensando— Sakura, ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver —y ordenó el inicio de la última ronda— ¡Comiencen!

Los dos Pokémon eléctricos comenzaron a mirarse a los ojos, como si ya se conocieran de hace mucho, sus cuerpos sacaban chispas eléctricas muy fuertes. Aún no habían comenzado a moverse, pero ya se sentía en el ambiente un duelo de dos Pokémon de gran nivel. De pronto, en el cielo, comenzó a formarse una tormenta eléctrica, producto en gran medida, a la electricidad producida por ambos Pokémon. Los dos se veían dispuestos para lanzar su primer ataque, cuando de pronto, un rayo cayó en medio del campo de batalla, sobrecargando la energía de ambos Pokémon, provocando que soltaran aún más energía de sus cuerpos, casi transformando el campo de batalla, en un campo eléctrico; era muy peligroso estar cerca del campo de batalla. Se veía que tanto Pikachu, como Electivire, no lo tomaban como una simple práctica, y eso casi lo vivió Sakura en carne propia, puesto que uno de los rayos del roedor, pasó muy cerca de ella.

—Esto se volvió muy peligroso —pensó Satoshi muy preocupado—. ¡Whitney!

—¡Satoshi! —respondió la líder de gimnasio, mientras se le acercaba— ¡¿Que necesitas?!

—Necesito que saques a Magneton y Manectric —le pidió rápidamente el joven.

—De acuerdo —le asintió la joven peli rosada, mientras dejaba salir a los dos Pokémon— ¡Manectric, Magneton, salgan!

—¡Chicos —les llamó su antiguo entrenador, haciendo que ambos Pokémon eléctricos lo mirarán—, ya saben que hacer!

Y sin dar más órdenes, los dos Pokémon eléctricos se pararon a cada extremo del campo de batalla, haciendo de pararrayos.

—Ahora podrán continuar tranquilos —les dijo Satoshi, a un Paul que no le prestaba atención a la electricidad, y a una Sakura, que si estaba asustada por la electricidad.

—¡Golpe trueno! —ordenó Paul, haciendo que su Electivire concentrara su ataque.

Pikachu esperó con la guardia alta el ataque, pero al no recibir ninguna instrucción de Sakura, este desvió la mirada a la chica, observando muy preocupado como los rayos caían alrededor de la peli castaña; y en su distracción, recibió de forma directa el puño trueno.

—Esto será rápido. ¡Termínalo con demolición! —Paul ordenó, casi asegurando su victoria.

—¡Ataque rápido! —gritó casi por instinto Sakura, logrando salvar al roedor eléctrico por los pelos— ¡impactrueno!

—¡No Sakura, dile que cambie el ataque, rápido! —le avisó Gary desesperado, pero había sido tarde.

El impactrueno de Pikachu dio de forma directa a Electivire, no solo recibiéndolo como si nada, sino tambien, absorbiendo la energía de este. Gary estaba muy nervioso, y era consciente del estado actual de Sakura, por lo que decidió ubicarse tras la joven, como si ahora, se tratase de un asistente.

—Sakura, Electivire puede absorber los ataques eléctricos, no vuelvas a usarlos —Gary le decía muy preocupado.

—Si —le respondió cortante. Al parecer, Sakura estaba en estado de shock; el conjunto de cosas que estaba pasando, no la hacía reaccionar a nada.

—Pero que fastidio —refunfuñó Paul muy molesto—. Terminemos ya con este absurdo juego. ¡Demolición!

—¡Cola eléctrica! —por fin atinó a ordenar Sakura, haciendo que la cola de Pikachu comenzara a cargarse de electricidad. Pero antes de concretar el ataque, el movimiento se debilitó, dando la posibilidad a Electivire de atacar y acertar— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó muy sorprendida Sakura.

—¡No puedes usar ataques que Pikachu no haya perfeccionado, prueba con algo más efectivo! —le exclamó Gary muy desesperado.

—De acuerdo —le asintió Sakura, por fin concentrada en la batalla— ¡Pikachu, prueba tu cola de acero! —el impacto de la demolición de Electivire y la cola de acero de Pikachu, provocó que de entre sus ataques, expulsaran mucha electricidad, haciendo retroceder a ambos combatientes, dejando ver a Pikachu mucho más afectado.

—¡Pikachu está muy cansado, termina rápido la batalla! —le avisó Gary.

La batalla se había limitado a solo ataques físicos, ninguno de los dos Pokémon cedía; y cada impacto que producían sus ataques, producían más rayos, los cuales, con algo de dificultad, lograban atajar Magneton y Manectric.

El verdadero miedo, lo estuvo a punto de vivir Sakura, quien al fin había logrado concentrarse en la batalla; estaba a punto de ser impactada por la electricidad; era uno de los rayos de Pikachu.

—¡Sakura, sal de ahí! —le gritó Gary muy asustado, pero no reaccionó.

Lo único que se logró ver de un segundo a otro, fue como Pikachu, haciendo uso de su velocidad, logró interceptar aquel rayo con su cuerpo, debilitándolo muchísimo.

—¡No, Pikachu! —gritó angustiada Sakura.

—¡Sakura, Pikachu ya no puede continuar así, su salud es mucho más importante! —le advirtió muy preocupado Gary.

—¡Pikachu, déjalo, no pelees más! —pero el Pokémon ignoró por completo la orden de Sakura, lanzándose a luchar nuevamente.

¿Que estaría pasando por la mente de Pikachu en ese momento? El solo quería seguir luchando ¿Pero por qué? ¿Orgullo tal vez?

—¡Ahora veo por qué dicen que los Pokémon se parecen a sus entrenadores! — Pensó con rabia Gary— ¡Esos dos son iguales!

—¡Pikachu, te lo suplico, detente, no sigas! —le gritaba entre lágrimas Sakura.

Las acciones de Pikachu, provocaron que Sakura volviera a perderse, desconcentrándose de la batalla, por sus pensamientos.

—Esto no es como lo que me mostraron Ashy y Misty —pensaba compungida Sakura—, ellos y sus Pokémon se divertían, pero esto… esto es terrible —bajó sus brazos, y con la mirada baja, comenzó a llorar— ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? ¿Por qué hacen pelear así a los Pokémon? No es justo para ellos —apretó sus manos, y levantó la vista—. Si iba a saber que esto sería así…, yo… ¿Cómo podían con todo esto, Ashy, Pikachu?

Volvió a bajar la mirada, y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, logró ver como aquel roedor de color amarillo cayó desmayado a sus pies, sucedido por un silencio, y luego, por las palabras de Satoshi.

—¡Pikachu ya no puede continuar, el ganador de esta ronda es Electivire, y de la batalla, Paul! —después del veredicto, volvió a reinar el silencio en el lugar.

No se hicieron esperar los murmullos, los que fueron precedidos del silencio, mientras que Misty, Shaoran, y los conocidos de Sakura, veían muy preocupados el actual estado de la joven; la que por fin se comportaba como Sakura, mientras, a quien más debía importarle la situación, miraba sin entender nada, abrazado por su madre.

—Paul, me sorprendiste, eres bastante fuerte —le comentó Satoshi con entusiasmo—. Hace mucho que no tengo un buen rival, sería interesante una batalla contra ti —pero Paul devolvió a Electivire a su pokébola, y se retiró sin decir nada— ¿Otra vez? —suspiró nervioso— Bueno… —volteo a ver a Sakura, pero…— ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—¡No está! —dijo algo preocupado Gary, mirando a todos lados— ¡Estábamos tan pendientes de la reacción de Paul, que no nos dimos cuenta cuando desapareció! —algo preocupado, dijo al aire el joven peli castaño— Si es igual que Ash…

—¿Igual que Ash? —preguntó extrañado, partiendo rápidamente al bosque— ¡Espérenme un momento, voy por Sakura!

Y así había sido. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Sakura tomó en brazos a Pikachu, y corrió, perdiéndose en el bosque de Pallet Town. Corría sin dirección, llorando desconsoladamente, con Pikachu en sus brazos. Se sentía muy mal, totalmente humillada, había perdido su primera batalla; pero lo que más le dolía, era que, por sus sentimientos, Pikachu estaba muy lastimado.

Su carrera terminó, cuando su pie izquierdo tropezó con unas ramas que estaban en el suelo, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, soltando accidentalmente al Pokémon eléctrico.

—No puedo creerlo… —decía en voz alta, llorando, con la voz entrecortada—, perdí contra ese tipo, y sin que le costara trabajo. Soy una perdedora, no sirvo para esto —cerró sus ojos, cruzó sus brazos en el suelo, y enterró su rostro en ellos—. Será mejor que me olvide de esto, no soy como Ashy, no tengo su valor, su optimismo, nada… Alguien tan débil como yo, jamás podría tomar su puesto.

Sakura levantó su mirada, y vio a un Pikachu, quien muy triste y preocupado, la veía fijamente. Con algo de trabajo, el roedor se paró, y caminó hasta la peli castaña, parándose frente a ella, lamiendo la mejilla derecha de Sakura.

—Pikachu — decía Sakura entre llanto —, disculpa por hacer que te lastimaran por mi culpa… Te fallé —vio como el ratón eléctrico le negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento, sucedió algo muy raro, algo que Sakura no sabía si era por el estado en el que estaba, u otra cosa.

— _No Sakura, tú no eres la culpable, a veces se gana, y a veces se pierde, no tienes por qué sentirte así._

—¡En verdad, lo siento, no…! —quiso disculparse Sakura, percatándose de la extraña situación— ¡Pikachu, entiendo lo que me dices!

— _¡¿Qué…?!_ —gritó completamente sorprendido Pikachu.

¿Que estaba sucediendo? Era lo que los dos se preguntaban. El suceso, por lo bajo, era increíble e imposible de explicar.

— _Jamás había logrado algo así con Ash…_ —le dijo Pikachu, intentando salir de la sorpresa— _, pero si es así, entonces creo que este será un buen momento para que nos escuches_ —le espetó con mucho entusiasmo, mientras Sakura veía como dos de las pokébolas que traía, se abrieron.

—Charizard, Sceptile… —los nombró Sakura, mientras veía como ambos Pokémon la miraban muy serios; o al menos eso era lo que a ella le parecía.

— _Si en verdad nos entiendes, quiero darte una lección_ —comenzó a decirle Charizard— _. Perder es solo un factor en el camino a la victoria, por lo que no debes sentir lástima por algo así_ —Sakura se le acercó, mirándolo algo ansiosa— _. Ahora, sí te soy sincero, debo admitir que, en un inicio, no me simpatizó para nada la idea de que tú nos entrenaras, pero es mejor estar con alguien que puede hacer algo, a alguien que no se acuerda de nosotros_ —le dijo con un tono de voz muy tranquilizador, pero algo desafiante.

— _No deberías ponerte así_ —ahora le dijo Sceptile— _. ¿Crees que al Ash que conocemos, le gustaría verte así?_

—El Ash que yo conozco, jamás se rendiría, seguiría peleando hasta el final, pero sé que jamás dejaría que a ustedes les llegara a pasar algo —reflexionó, mostrando una sonrisa a los Pokémon, terminando su mirada en Pikachu—. Pikachu, no quería que te lastimaran más, me dio mucho miedo que te llegara a pasar algo, ¿por qué no me escuchaste?

— _¡Sakura, nosotros peleamos por ti, y yo quise ganar para ti!_ —aquellas palabras de Pikachu, sorprendieron enormemente a Sakura— _La primera vez que nos vimos, supe que eras una persona buena; no lo sé, algo me decía que tu compañía sería lo mejor, tanto para Ash, como para todos nosotros, por eso hice todo lo que pude para unirlos._

—Pikachu… —susurró su nombre, se acercó, y lo abrazó— Lo siento. Pueden confiar ciegamente en mí, pero jamás podré ser como Ashy.

—Nadie está pidiendo que seas como Ash, solo se Sakura —aquella voz que se escuchó de pronto, hizo volver en sí a Sakura, buscando al destinatario de esta.

—¡Satoshi! —exclamó sorprendida la peli castaña, apenas lo vio— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, aquí jugaba con Ash y Gary cuando éramos unos niñitos —le respondió muy alegre el joven—. ¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con Pikachu, Charizard y Sceptile —le respondió con entusiasmo.

—Creo que la derrota le afectó mucho, comenzó a delirar la pobre —pensó algo contrariado Satoshi—. Sakura, es bueno que los entrenadores hablen con sus Pokémon, pero los humanos no entienden el lenguaje de los Pokémon. ¿Segura que estás bien?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —le muy molesta Sakura, volteando a ver a sus Pokémon—, ¿verdad?!

Pero los Pokémon les respondieron con sus gruñidos, muy felices. Sakura comenzó a reír fuertemente, y calló.

—¡No puedo creerlo, primero pierdo, y ahora, me estoy volviendo loca! —se definió llorando, mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

—Tranquila Sakura —le pidió Satoshi, mientras posaba su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Sakura—. ¿Te cuento un secreto? —le preguntó de forma cómplice.

—¿Un secreto? —le preguntó muy intrigada Sakura. Había logrado distraerla de su tristeza.

—Existe un Pokémon llamado Metapod, el cual, solo sabe endurecerse —empezó a decirle maliciosamente Satoshi—, y Ash, en su primera batalla, usó su Metapod contra el Metapod de otro joven —rio entre dientes, continuando—. Imagina, una batalla entre dos Pokémon que solo sabían endurecerse.

—¿En verdad así fue la primera batalla de Ash? —preguntó incrédula Sakura.

—Al menos eso me contó Misty, y también me dijo que terminó en empate —Sakura estaba muy concentrada escuchando a Satoshi. El joven estaba logrando plenamente su objetivo—. Bueno, eso no es nada —rio nervioso—, mi primera batalla, intentando de capturar un pequeño Pokémon salvaje muy débil, la estuve a punto de perder —le comentó bastante avergonzado—. Sí que era malo en esa época, el peor entrenador de Pallet Town.

—¡Jijijiji! Al menos, yo gané mi primera ronda contra el rival de Ash —le dijo Sakura mucho más animada.

—Y piensa bien, Paul es mucho mejor que Ash, o bueno, sus Pokémon son muy fuertes… —retiró su mano del hombro de Sakura, y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. No importa como avances, no importa cuántas veces caigas, lo que importa es el resultado final, y se ve que eres mucho mejor, incluso que yo.

—Ya lo creo —le soltó, maliciosamente—, debe ser muy fácil derrotarte.

—¡Jejejeje! sí, creo que tienes razón —le respondió con una risa algo fingida, pensando muy nervioso—. ¡Solo dejo que me digas eso para levantarle el ánimo, niñita mal criada! —Satoshi dio la vuelta, y le recordó la situación actual— Será mejor que nos vayamos, los demás están muy preocupados por ti.

— Pero Pikachu, Charizard y Sceptile están cansados y heridos, y todo por mi culpa —volvió a comentar muy triste Sakura.

— Eso es natural, recuerda que lucharon —le dijo Satoshi, como si fuera algo natural.

— No entiendo —comenzó a decir Sakura, haciendo que el joven la mirara muy extrañado—. ¿Por qué los humanos hacen luchar a los Pokémon, con qué objetivo?

Definitivamente, según el rostro sorprendido de Satoshi, esa pregunta no la esperaba de ella. Era consciente que la joven Sakura era muy sentimental, y que aquella pregunta, pregunta clave en todo lo que estaban haciendo en general, la tenía algo molesta.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a responderle tranquilamente Satoshi— Cuando iniciamos nuestro viaje, con Ash y Gary, quienes, si querían ser entrenadores, siempre me pregunté lo mismo, ¿por qué las personas hacían luchar a los Pokémon? Ellos son seres que viven libremente en el mundo, y si mínimo, querías capturarlos, debías tratarlos bien, y cuidar de ellos, hacer que sean parte de tu familia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué iniciaste tú viaje? —le preguntó muy intrigada Sakura.

—Fácil, o estudiaba, o salía de viaje, y me aburre mucho el colegio —respondió algo nervioso Satoshi, haciendo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio—. Fuera de bromas, respeto mucho a los Pokémon, y si puedo, aunque sea, cuidar a uno y protegerlo de las personas malas, lo haría, y lo hice haciéndome entrenador.

—¿Y cuándo supiste por qué las personas hacían luchar a los Pokémon?

—Sakura —le respondió Satoshi, mientras le daba una sonrisa de orgullo—, uno no hace luchar a los Pokémon, los Pokémon luchan por qué es su reconocimiento de valía hacia su entrenador —aquellas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Sakura, recordándole las palabras de Pikachu, Charizard y Sceptile—. En un inicio no lo entendía, pero gracias a tu símil, lo entendí.

—¿Mi símil? —preguntó extrañada Sakura.

—¡Con que aquí estaban ustedes dos! —dijo entre regaño una voz muy familiar, al menos para Satoshi; se oía entre molesta y preocupada.

—¿Sakura? —volteó tras él, y ahí estaba la otra Sakura— ¡Jeje! La otra Sakura —rio entre broma el joven.

—¡No sé qué es tan gracioso, Sato! —dijo la peli morada, mirando de reojo a Satoshi.

—¡Qué complicado presentarlas, se llaman igual! —comentó algo nervioso Satoshi— Pero ella es de quien te hablaba —le dijo a la peli castaña—. Es por ella, y por todos mis amigos, y los de mi Saku, es que decidimos aceptar está difícil misión, y como ves, Pikachu también quiere hacer lo que sea por ti —el joven se paró al lado de la peli morada, y le dijo a la brujita—. Si no quieres luchar, lo aceptaremos, pero siempre respeta las decisiones de tus Pokémon, quieran hacer lo que quieran hacer.

—Si… —susurró muy pensante la señorita Kinomoto— ¡Lo haré! ¡Le prometí a Ashy no rendirme y hacerme cargo de sus Pokémon, y no lo defraudaré! —dijo muy decidida, empuñando sus dos manos a la altura de su rostro— ¡Y si ellos quieren luchar, los apoyaré hasta el final! —la pareja de entrenadores observaron muy felices a Sakura, quien en su rostro por fin se veía decisión y seguridad— ¡Ahora mi tarea es salvar a Ashy, y eso haré!

De pronto, sucedió algo increíble por parte de la brujita; comenzó a emitir una extraña luz desde su pecho, la cual, no solo despejó en parte la energía negativa del lugar, sino también, recuperó la energía de Pikachu, Charizard y Sceptile, dejándolos como si de un centro Pokémon hubiesen salido.

Los dos entrenadores veían impresionados aquel suceso, sin creer lo que veían. La pregunta si que empezaba a ser válida. ¿Quién era realmente Sakura Kinomoto?

—¡ ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?! — preguntaron al unísono Satoshi y Sakura; la sorpresa en sus rostros no se las quitaba nadie.

—¡Lo mismo me pregunto! — la peli castaña respondió igual de sorprendida, viendo cómo Pikachu, Charizard y Sceptile, le gruñían muy felices.

—¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? — se preguntaba Satoshi, tan extrañado, como sorprendido — ¿Se supone que tenía que pasar esto? Es como si tuviera la energía, el alma, la memoria, todo de Ash, hasta el carácter, esto es imposible.

La tortilla se había dado vuelta, ahora era Satoshi quien no entendía que estaba pasando; solo miraba desconcertado a una Sakura que recibía muy feliz a su Pikachu, en su hombro izquierdo, mientras acariciaba a Charizard y Sceptile. Pero un grito en el ambiente, cortó por completo aquel solemne momento.

—¡Oigan! —se escuchó en el ambiente, haciendo que los tres jóvenes y los tres Pokémon buscarán el propietario de aquel grito.

—¡¿James?! —dijo muy sorprendido Satoshi, haciendo que tanto la peli morada, como Pikachu, subieran la guardia.

—¡¿Otra vez vienen a darnos problemas?! —le preguntó muy molesta Sakura.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le respondió James muy angustiado; su cara no expresaba exactamente tranquilidad— ¡Mew me mandó a ayudarlos!

—¿Qué pasa, porque esa cara? —le preguntó Satoshi muy preocupado.

—¡Les tengo muy malas noticias, por favor llévame al laboratorio! —le pidió James.

—De acuerdo, vamos —asintió Satoshi, volteó su atención a la peli morada, y le comentó—. Saku, por alguna razón me seguiste, ¿verdad?

—¡Jejejeje! Solo quiero hablar con mi amiga —le comentó muy sonrojada—. ¡Ustedes avancen, cosas de mujeres!

—Como digas… —dijo bastante asustado Satoshi, adelantándose con James—. No se distraigan.

Una vez que Sakura volvió a Charizard y Sceptile a sus pokébolas, bastante apartadas, ambas Sakura hablaban… ¿de la vida?

—Así que eres novia de ese tal Ash Ketchum —le dijo medio en burla la entrenadora de Ecruteak.

—¿Eh? —aquel comentario provocó que la brujita se pudiera algo nerviosa— Sí, amo mucho a Ashy. Me declaré, y me correspondió.

—Espero que no sea celosa, señorita Kinomoto —seguía diciéndole en broma.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó la joven algo curiosa— ¿Lo dices por Misty?

—¡Jajajaja! Puede ser —rio fuertemente la peli morada—. Ash siempre ha sido popular entre las chicas, y siempre andan detrás de él.

—No las culpo —le respondió Sakura, sintiéndose aún más afortunada—. Ashy es un gran chico, el mejor de todos.

—Pero conozco cierta señorita que, si se llega a enterar de esto, te va a buscar, y te lo va a querer quitar —le comentó algo graciosa.

—¿La conozco? —le preguntó con algo de miedo Sakura.

—Si ya la hubieses conocido, lo hubieras sabido desde el primer segundo —aquellas palabras asustaron aún más a Sakura—. Sakura, por favor, cuida mucho a Ash, él es mucho más importante para todos nosotros de lo que tú puedas creer.

—¿Puede ser por los motivos que trataron de matarlo y Magma le quitó la memoria? —le preguntó muy preocupada la peli castaña.

—Solo nos estamos basando en la mitología, en leyendas, y en tus dudas, sobre hacer pelear a los Pokémon.

—Sakura —le comenzó a preguntar la peli castaña—, ¿por qué este tipo de relación entre las personas y los Pokémon?

—Según lo que dicen las leyendas, hace mucho tiempo, humanos y Pokémon vivían en armonía, por lo que, la recompensa de Arceus, el dios Pokémon, para las personas, fue que los Pokémon trabajarán con ellos, así, los lazos entre ambos se reforzarían. Claro, humanos y Pokémon, trabajando de la mano, todo era muy bonito, pero entre todo lo bonito, tenía que haber algo malo; muchas personas comenzaron a utilizar a los Pokémon robar, matar, y satisfacer su sed de poder ¡Y así fue como, un joven de traje azul con su leal Pikachu, aparecieron para imponer la justicia, reduciendo completamente los niveles de violencia! — la peli castaña estaba muy sorprendida de cada palabra que decía la entrenadora de Ecruteak ¿Tantas cosas malas habían pasado para llegar hasta donde estaban ahora? Se preguntaba— Pero lamentablemente, para terminar con toda esa maldad, tuvo que sacrificarse, así, volviendo el equilibrio al mundo.

—Qué lástima que alguien tenga que sacrificarse para que todos vuelvan a ser buenos —comentó muy triste la card captor.

—¡Tranquila Sakura —le comentó muy alegre la entrenadora—, ya te dije, es solo una leyenda, y a veces, solo profetan poéticamente! No necesariamente tuvo que haber pasado textualmente.

—¿Ashy es importante por qué creen que es aquel joven de la leyenda? —preguntó la brujita muy extrañada— ¿Y por qué es él exactamente? Podría ser cualquier otro.

—Hasta el momento, dentro de todo lo que hemos investigado, todo apunta a Ash —desvío la mirada para mirar a Satoshi y James, y continuó—. Y no, por eso no es importante Ash para nosotros.

—¿Entonces? — preguntó algo curiosa la peli castaña.

—Sakura, tú debes saberlo, eres su novia —le comentó entre risas la peli morada—. Dime, ¿qué te enamoró de él?

—De él me enamoró —comenzó a decir muy risueña—, su valentía, su cariño a los demás, su lealtad, y en especial, su protección. Siempre tuvo una palabra para darme ánimos.

—Ash es como nuestro líder —dijo muy orgullosa la chica de Ecruteak—, Sato y yo siempre lo hemos admirado, de hecho, muchas estrategias de batalla de Sato, están inspiradas en como pelea Ash — se detuvo un momento, y tomó las manos de la peli castaña—. Sakura, hagamos todo lo posible para recuperar a nuestro líder, amigo, y a tu novio.

—¡Si —exclamó enérgicamente la peli castaña—, no los defraudaré!

Pero el lento avanzar de las chicas, estaba desesperando a los dos jóvenes.

—¡Tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar —comenzó a decir muy impaciente Satoshi—, ¿podrían avanzar?!

—¡Está bien, está bien, pero no nos regañes! —dijo su Sakura, fingiendo su disculpa.

—¡Solo apúrense! —y sin esperarlas, ambos jóvenes aceleraron el paso.

—¡Oigan, espérennos! —exclamaron las dos Sakura, mientras intentaban alcanzarlos.

Cómo se los había prometido a Ritchie y Sabrina, James iba con toda intención de informar a los demás, las claras intenciones de tanto el equipo Rocket, como del equipo Galaxy.

Una vez que llegaron al laboratorio, cierta peli castaña recibió su regaño, y el joven peli morado, comenzó a explicar la situación actual.

—¡Sakura, ¿dónde estabas?! —comenzó a regañarla fuertemente Gary, provocando una expresión de arrepentimiento en la peli castaña —¡Estábamos muy preocupados!

—Lo siento Gary… —se disculpó muy apenada Sakura.

—¡Calma Gary —le pidió algo nervioso Satoshi—, tampoco es que haya ido tan lejos, además, estaba con nosotros!

—Sakura, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? —Gary de verdad se tomaba muy en serio su papel de tutor.

—De acuerdo —le respondió muy apenada.

—¡Jeje! Hagamos que aquí no pasó nada —trató de distraer Satoshi, intentando que todos volvieran la atención a él—. Encontramos a James, creo que tiene algo que decirnos.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos? —le preguntó el profesor Oak, quien era el único que mantenía el temple en tan estresante situación.

—¿Qué sucede? —comenzó a preguntar muy preocupada Misty— ¿Es algo malo?

—¡Es peor que malo, es terrible! —aquella afirmación, solo hizo asustar a todo el mundo— El Equipo Rocket y el equipo Galaxy, se unieron con quién está a cargo de todo este ataque —las expresiones de quienes vivían en aquella dimensión, daban clara evidencia que las cosas si podían complicarse aún más—, y su objetivo, es eliminar a Ash —y aquellas últimas palabras, provocaron que los conocidos de Ash levantaran su guardia, con excepción de Satoshi.

—Ya veo —decía Satoshi, posando su mano derecha en su mentón—, eso suena mal —levantó su mirada al joven, y lo miró muy serio—. ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

—Una chica de cabello celeste los convenció, fue lo que más pude ver —aquella descripción, solo hizo que Satoshi se preocupara aún más, notándose en sus expresiones.

—¡Por supuesto, y tú vienes a hacerle algo a Ash, ¿verdad?! —le reclamó muy desconfiada May, claramente dudando de las intenciones de James.

—Lo dudo mucho —le explicó muy pensante Satoshi—, si viniera a algo así, no nos daría tanta información, y no vendría solo; además, no le hubiese dicho que viniese.

—Creo que tienes razón —le apoyó Misty, tan tranquila como Satoshi—. Ustedes dos no son iguales a los otros.

—Al menos ya sabemos cuáles serán sus próximos movimientos —comentó muy serio el profesor Oak.

—¡Excelente, más problemas! —bufó muy molesto Satoshi— ¿Ideas?

—Tú eres el encargado del plan —le cuestionó muy desconcertado Gary— ¿Cómo no tienes algo en mente?

—¡Jeje! Disculpen, nunca pensé que todo llegaría a estos extremos —comentó entre risas, muy nervioso Satoshi.

—No me sorprende, con lo lentos que son, nos adelantamos a sus movimientos —comentó una voz femenina en el aire.

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Responde! —llamó desafiante Satoshi.

De pronto, notaron como un transporte aéreo apareció en el espacio aéreo del rancho Oak, mientras un Salamance apareció de esta nave, disparando un poderoso lanzallamas, el cual, por alguna razón, iba contra Sakura Kinomoto. El ataque sorpresa, no dio tiempo a nadie para reaccionar.

—¡Electivire, protección! —por suerte, Paul alcanzó a percatarse de la situación, por lo que sacó a su Pokémon, logrando salvar a Sakura de tal ataque.

—Paul…, ¡gracias! —le agradeció aliviado Satoshi. Pero de pronto, todos vieron como Electivire caía debilitado, ante la incredulidad de los entrenadores— ¡Es imposible, la protección protege a todo Pokémon de cualquier ataque, ¿por qué cayó debilitado?!

—No es algo que te incumba —decía una mujer de cabello gris, quien utilizaba unos anteojos muy extraños y traje negro—. Vengo por ese jovencito que me causó muchos problemas.

—¡Hunter J, vete de aquí, Ash no está en condiciones de nada! —le dijo muy desafiante Dawn.

—¿Hunter J? ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Satoshi muy preocupado.

—Ella trabaja en sociedad con el equipo Galaxy, trabaja en el contrabando de Pokémon, y es muy cruel —le explicó Dawn con mucha rabia—, secuestra y captura Pokémon, para luego venderlos.

—¿Trabaja para el equipo Galaxy? —miró a Dawn, luego a la intrusa, y por último al Pokémon, con algo de miedo y preocupación— Ese Pokémon se ve muy extraño, es como si tuviera más poder del que puede aguantar —pensó, mientras tomaba una de sus pokébolas, y llamaba a su zorro de fuego— ¡Sal, Ninetales! —y luego desviar su atención a los demás— Vayan a Hoenn, y quítenles los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon a Kyogre y Groudon, lo más pronto posible, yo me encargo de ella —Satoshi desvío la mirada a su compañera, y con miedo y tristeza, le dijo—. Saku, tu deber es ayudarlos, y por favor, cuida de Ash.

—Si Sato… —le respondió Sakura por inercia. La actitud de Satoshi le dio un mal presentimiento, lo que hizo que ella fuera contagiada por aquel miedo.

—No se los permitiré —sonrió maliciosamente Hunter—. ¡Salamance, lanzallamas!

—¡Ninetales, rápido, intercepta el lanzallamas! —y casi al instante, Ninetales usó su cuerpo para detener aquel lanzallamas, absorbiendo completamente el movimiento— ¡Uf, justo a tiempo! —suspiró aliviado el entrenador, mientras desviaba su mirada a Mewtwo— ¡Llévatelos a Vermilion, tomen el ferry y partan a Hoenn, la tele transportación hasta Hoenn es imposible!

—Como tú digas —le asintió Mewtwo, mientras encerraba a todos en una especie de escudo azul, y desaparecían de la nada.

En el rancho Oak, los únicos que quedaron, eran Satoshi y Hunter J, quienes se veían listos para iniciar la batalla.

—¡Oye, yo soy tu rival, no metas en esto a los demás! —le gruñó Satoshi muy furioso.

—¿Para qué te preocupas por ellos? —le contestó Hunter J, sarcásticamente— Después de terminar contigo, los alcanzaré y eliminaré.

—¡Tú lo has dicho, primero tendrás que derrotarme! —le dijo muy desafiante Satoshi, pero muy preocupado, mirando al Salamance, pensando— Maldición, ese Pokémon es demasiado poderoso, tendré que tener mucho cuidado. Tiene el efecto de la posesión de Magma, se dejaron controlar.

Mientras que Satoshi se encontraba algo nervioso por la situación, Hunter J estaba muy confiada.

—¡Ninetales, terminemos esto rápido, no tenemos tiempo que perder! —el zorro de nueve colas el asintió, y se puso en guardia para comenzar a luchar.

—En algo si estamos de acuerdo —le apoyó sarcásticamente la mujer— ¡Aliento de dragón! —apenas ordenó J, Salamance comenzó a cargar una especie de fuego verde en su boca, disparándolo contra Ninetales con mucha rabia.

—¡Ninetales, usa tu ataque rápido para esquivarlo! —gracias a la agilidad del zorro, no solo logró esquivar con facilidad el aliento de dragón, también impactó con aquella embestida, haciendo retroceder al dragón— ¡No te detengas, cola de acero! —le pidió Satoshi muy desesperado, mientras el Pokémon zorro muy concentrado, hacía brillar sus nueve colas, y saltando arriba del Pokémon, asestó el ataque en el cuello de Salamance— ¡Genial Ninetales! —le celebró Satoshi muy orgulloso— ¡Atento a cualquier otro movimiento! — y haciendo caso el Pokémon de fuego, tomó distancia de Salamance, y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—Veo que eres bueno, esto será divertido —le felicitó Hunter J algo entusiasmada.

—¡Pienso lo mismo —soltó Satoshi muy concentrado—, pero esto tiene que acabar ahora! ¡Ninetales, estamos jugando con malos y tramposos, así que jugaremos a lo mismo! —Ninetales le asintió, entendiendo perfectamente el plan de su entrenador— ¡Este ataque costó mucho trabajo perfeccionarlo, pero es muy efectivo! ¡Ninetales, ataque rápido!

—Por supuesto, como digas —dijo nuevamente irónica Hunter—. ¡Garra dragón!

La velocidad a la que ambos Pokémon se movían, era vertiginosa; la ventaja por fuerza, se veía en Salamance, y Satoshi era consciente de aquello; una garra dragón o aliento dragón que impactara en Ninetales, sería su fin instantáneo. La estrategia de Satoshi y Ninetales era curiosa, atacaban cuando veían la oportunidad de atacar, se concentraba más en esquivar ataques, cosa que estaba logrando con éxito; pero había un detalle que el entrenador logró percatarse con facilidad, cosa que Hunter J no, los poderosos ataques de Salamance.

—Lo siento mucho, pero ya gané —proclamó triunfante Satoshi.

—Eso es lo que quisieras —le respondió irónicamente la mujer.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta? —le reclamó muy molesto Satoshi— Mira a tu Pokémon, apenas si puede continuar peleando.

Y era clara la situación de Salamance; J observó con atención a su Pokémon, percatándose como apenas podía con sus ataques; eran poderosos, pero no tenía control total sobre ellos. En cambio, Ninetales peleaba muy tranquilo, no atacaba con algo más que con su ataque rápido y su cola de acero; no causaban grandes daños a Salamance, pero era útil en la acumulación de daño, pese a ser ataques que no estaban relacionados a su tipo.

—¡Eso no puede ser, Salamance es más poderoso que tu Ninetales! —gritó incrédula Hunter J.

—El poder no lo es todo —comenzó a sermonearle Satoshi, muy serio—. Puedes ganar incluso con un pequeño Magikarp, pero si lo ves como un simple Pokémon, siempre serás una mala entrenadora, una perdedora —observó atentamente como Ninetales continuaba golpeando a un Salamance que apenas si podía defenderse, para luego desviar su atención a Hunter J—. Si supieras la confianza que te tiene Salamance, jamás hubieses caído tan bajo. ¿Acaso no confías en el verdadero potencial de tu Pokémon?

—¡Cállate, tú no eres nadie para darme clases de crianza o de entrenamiento, yo soy Haunter J, la más famosa cazadora de Pokémon raros, y tú, solo un simple entrenador! —gritó con furia.

—Si, tal vez —comenzó a responderle el entrenador, no sin antes, darle su última orden a Ninetales—. ¡Cola de acero y súper calor, ahora! —con la ayuda de la rapidez que había ganado gracias al ataque rápido, rápidamente acortó distancia, acertando su cola de acero en la cabeza del Pokémon dragón, y tomando distancia, comenzó a cargar su ataque de fuego más poderoso— Pero si me quieres ganar, primero tendrás que aprender a entender a tu Pokémon. Dejándote influenciar por el poder, jamás ganarás —el ataque de Ninetales había dado directo en Salamance, haciendo que este quedara fuera de combate, debilitado—. Aquel lanzallamas, con el que quisiste atacar a mis amigos, fue tu perdición, primero, por meterte con ellos, y segundo, por la habilidad especial de Ninetales, absorbió todo ese ataque para aumentar el poder de los ataques de fuego —continuó explicándole muy molesto Satoshi—. ¿Al menos te preguntaste, por qué jamás utilicé ataques de fuego o poderosos?

En ese momento, Hunter J se había dado cuenta que jamás había tenido ni la más mínima posibilidad de derrotar al entrenador de Pallet Town; miró el campo de batalla, y analizó los resultados de la batalla; Salamance debilitado, y Ninetales sin haber recibido un solo ataque.

—No conozco tus intenciones reales, o si alguien te lo pidió, pero no vuelvas a tocar a Sakura —la cazadora vio sorprendida al joven. ¿Tanto se había notado las intenciones de atacarla? —. Si te vuelves a encontrar con Magma, dile que sus problemas son conmigo, y que no meta más a los demás —devolvió a Ninetales a su pokébola, y dejó salir a Alakazam—. Por suerte, puedo usar la tele transportación gracias a Sakura, tengo cosas que hacer —miró de soslayo a Hunter, y cortante se despidió—. Adiós.

—¿Acaso no te vas a llevar a Salamance? —le preguntó casi con desprecio la mujer.

—¡Escúchame bien —comenzó a gritonearle furioso Satoshi—, yo no soy como ustedes, así que no me compares contigo! Aprende a respetar a tus Pokémon, quiérelos, ámalos, y recién cuando aprendas a hacerlo, vendré y robaré tu Salamance —y sin decir más, tocó del hombro izquierdo de Alakazam, y los dos desaparecieron.

La cazadora Pokémon había sido humillantemente derrotada; las palabras del joven la dejaron parada, sin ninguna clase de movimiento, quedándose mirando donde antes estaba Satoshi.

Mientras tanto, el grupo completo había llegado hasta el centro de Vermilion, listos para preparar en ataque contra Kyogre y Groudon. La idea era actuar lo más rápido posible, pero como había sido la tónica, los problemas y contratiempos aparecieron.

La idea de Satoshi de tomar un ferry para llegar a Hoenn, era imposible; las marejadas no sólo hacían imposible navegar, el ferry había encallado, estaba completamente dañado.

—No podremos usar el ferry —decía con algo de rabia Sakura—, tendremos que tele transportarnos hasta Hoenn, no podemos viajar con este clima.

—¿Y si esperamos a Satoshi? —Intentó proponer Misty— Seguro que él sabrá cómo llegar.

—Amiga, ¿por qué crees que Sato le pidió a Mewtwo que nos trajera a Vermilion, y no nos tele transportara directo a Hoenn? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Según lo que nos explicó Lugia —comenzó a explicar Duplica—, para tele transportar a una gran cantidad de personas, se necesita una gran cantidad de energía.

—No solo eso —volvió a agregar la peli morada—, la tele transportación es muy peligrosa en estos momentos, la energía negativa que hay en el ambiente es muy densa. Primero, tendremos que encontrar un punto de energía libre, por lo que haremos lo que dijo Sato —todos escucharon muy atentos cada palabra de la entrenadora de Ecruteak; a partir de ese momento, lo que ella dijera, se hacía—. Muy bien, comencemos. Nos dividiremos en cuatro equipos, no solo necesitamos detener a Kyogre y Groudon, también necesitamos detener a los Pokémon poseídos. Una vez le quitemos los fragmentos, la situación será menos riesgosa —miró a Mewtwo, y le dijo—. Por favor Mewtwo, necesito que viajes por el país, los entrenadores no podrán contra los Pokémon poseídos.

—Como tú digas, Sakura —y sin demoras, partió en su recorrido por las regiones del país.

—Muy bien —miró su pokégear, vio la hora, y muy triste, dijo al aire—. Lo siento Sato, pero no podemos esperarte —volvió al grupo, y comenzó a explicar su plan—. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, uno irá por Kyogre, y otro grupo por Groudon.

—¿Y cómo iremos hasta allá? —le preguntó muy preocupada Sakura Kinomoto.

—¡Ya se! —dijo con fuerza Misty, con mucho entusiasmo, mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, con su dedo índice en lo más alto— ¡Goku, tu puedes tele transportarnos hasta Hoenn!

—Pero Misty —le explicó algo complicado Goku—, sabes que no puedo tele transportarme a un lugar si no siento una presencia conocida, podríamos terminar en cualquier parte.

—Eso no será problema —irrumpió muy entusiasta Duplica—. Lugia no puede tele transportar a todos, pero puede ir con alguien a quien si puedas sentir su presencia.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó Misty al saiyajin, muy expectante.

—Podría funcionar —trato de contestarle, convenciéndose a sí mismo—. ¡Intentémoslo!

—¿Alguien de ustedes conoce de memoria Hoenn? —preguntó Duplica, desviando por inercia, su mirada a May.

—¡No te preocupes Duplica —dijo con entusiasmo May—, con Ash viajamos por casi un año por Hoenn, conozco las principales ciudades, así que no habrá problema!

—Gohan —le llamó a su hijo—, acompáñalos, no sabemos cómo estará la situación en ese lugar.

—¡Sí papá! —respondió Gohan con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡De acuerdo, entonces comencemos! —gritó Sakura, poniendo en marcha con mucho entusiasmo, el plan "Viaje a Hoenn".

Lo que no sabían, es que una no grata sorpresita les espera. ¿Con qué, o quién, se encontrarán? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Al pie, se que cuando Sakura, Dawn, y casi Misty, quisieron propasarse con Ash fue mas intenso que lo que puse en el capitulo anterior, pero me cuestionaron por la inocencia, pureza e ingenuidad de Sakura por como se comportaba con Ash... Y me dije... Tiene 14 años, y muchas veces, los instintos son mas fuertes, y no por eso va a perder aquellos atributos... Aparte, en esa ocasión lo hice con mero punto cómico.

Bueno, los veo el próximo sábado, si es que fanfiction no me da mas problemas para subir capítulos. Pfff!


	34. Un inicio rápido y violento, el sufrimie

Hola a todos. Como han visto han los últimos capítulos, han sido bastante sad. Bueno, creo que con este capítulo, y de ahora en adelante, muchas cosas agradables no verán. Les aviso de antemano, es algo fuerte este capítulo, solo espero que les agrade.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: "Un inicio rápido y violento, el sufrimiento de las guerreras"**

¿Qué sentirías enfrentarte a algo que sabes que no puede morir? ¿Cómo podrías controlar algo más poderoso que tú? ¿Por qué la vida te pone tantos desafíos y complicaciones? ¿Por qué lo que te da la vida, también puede quitártelo? Son muchas las preguntas que se tenían en ese instante. Ellos sabían que enfrentarse a esos dos Pokémon legendarios, era lo mismo que el suicidio, pero si no los enfrentaban, el resultado sería el mismo. Sabían que no solo ese lugar estaba en riesgo de desaparecer, sino que todo lo que existía en otras dimensiones. Curiosamente, la primera tarea que tenían, era la de derrotar a esos dos enormes Pokémon, que les ayudarían a derrotar a los soldados de la luz. Eran conscientes que aquella batalla, era como si una sola hormiga peleara contra un elefante, pero si sabían utilizar esa desventaja en su favor, tendrían una oportunidad de triunfar en su misión. Pero, ¿todo saldrá cómo quieren?

El plan "Viaje a Hoenn" había comenzado. Los medios de transporte eran muy escasos, y el que estaba en proceso, era muy riesgoso, la tele transportación. Ciertamente, era la forma más rápida de llegar, pero las energías del ambiente no lo permitirían con gran facilidad.

Mientras todos se preparaba, Satoshi aparecía en compañía de Alakazam a la entrada de la torre Latón, en Ecruteak. Al parecer, aquel viaje lo tenía planeado desde el inicio, ya que con la seguridad con que miró hacia la parte más alta de la torre, hasta a él lo asustaba.

—Por fin llegamos, Alakazam —le comentó a su Pokémon, muy triste y asustado—- Puedes regresar a tu pokébola a descansar, no volveré a molestarte nunca más —el Pokémon miró muy confundido las palabras del joven, y con esa molestia, volvió a su pokébola.

Muy calmo, subió hasta la azotea de la torre, donde apreció el desastre que el ataque de los soldados de la luz había causado no solo en Ecruteak, sino también, en lo que lograba ver a su alrededor.

—Esto va de mal a peor, esto es malo —comentó Satoshi con mucha angustia—. Creo que llegó la hora de hacer esto, no tengo más alternativa.

Satoshi tomó una de sus pokébolas, la miró pensativo, y de pronto, sonó su pokégear. Lo miró, y pese a que decía "Número desconocido", contestó con tranquilidad.

—Hola… —iba a saludar, pero una voz femenina algo gruñona, lo detuvo.

—¡No quiero tus saludos ridículos! —le reclamó algo molesta— ¡Hola Satoshi! —y después saludarlo cortésmente.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —dijo muy nervioso Satoshi— ¿Para qué me llamas?

—Está todo listo, ¿cuándo vendrán?

—Creo que muy pronto —le respondió cortante, ido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Al final lo vas a hacer? —preguntó muy triste aquella voz— ¿Al menos le dijiste a Sakura?

—Chicas… —retomó muy titubeante Satoshi—. El grupo que irá con ustedes es enorme, así que compórtense como buenas líderes.

—Satoshi —se escuchó una segunda voz femenina—, ¿Cómo está Ash?

—Creo que cuando veas a todos, lo averiguarás —le respondió con voz burlona—, solo te pido madurez.

—¿Necesitas que hagamos algo más por ti? —volvió a preguntar la segunda voz.

—Hagan lo que esté al alcance de sus manos, solo eso —hizo una pausa, bastante incómoda para las dos jóvenes, por lo que prefirió despedirse— ¡Luego nos vemos, mochila de cabello salvaje, reina fresa! —y cortó aliviado.

Mientras del otro lado del teléfono, ambas chicas, una de piel morena y cabello azul oscuro extremadamente abultado, y la otra, cabello castaño miel, y de piel clara, pensaban muy angustiadas la situación.

—Somos las protegidas de Satoshi y Sakura —dijo la chica de cabello abultado—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Me da mucho miedo Sakura —dijo la chica de cabello castaño miel—, tendremos que apoyarla al máximo —miró la pantalla de la computadora, donde tenían varias ventanas abiertas, al parecer, con muchas imágenes de ruinas, jeroglíficos, y textos—. Comencemos —apagó la pantalla, y salieron del cuarto donde estaban.

¿Quiénes serán estas jóvenes, y en qué podrán ayudar a todos?

Satoshi seguía muy pensativo, mientras miraba atentamente las campanas que adornaban la torre donde, supuestamente, algún día regresaría Ho-oh, para devolver la paz entre humanos y Pokémon; se quitó su cinto, dejándolo a un lado, y la pokébola que tenía en sus manos, sin soltarla, se abrió, dejando fuera al Pokémon arcoíris.

—Ho-oh, gracias por tu ayuda —le dijo muy feliz el entrenador—. Llegó la hora de actuar, haz lo que tengas que hacer, me tienes a tu disposición.

Ho-oh asintió, y extendió sus alas, las cuales se cubrieron de fuego; de pronto, Ho-oh comenzó a cubrirse por un tornado de fuego. Satoshi se sentó en pose de meditación, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, y comenzó a hacer unos extraños movimientos con ellos, al parecer, intentando invocar una especie de conjuro, cuando un extraño símbolo se formó bajo él, y como si nada, de aquel símbolo, comenzó a salir fuego, cubriendo al joven por completo.

Satoshi no quiso desperdiciar ni un segundo, por lo que antes de finalizar lo que estaba haciendo, le pidió un último favor a Ho-oh.

—Ho-oh, quiero que vayan con Ryaquaza a Vermilion —al parecer, Ryaquaza había escuchado todo, ya que su pokébola se abrió sola—. Por favor, protejan tanto a la madre como a la hija, en especial a la madre. Saben a qué me refiero, y por qué les hablo así.

Después de aquellas palabras, el fuego cubrió a Satoshi. Aquel fuego, parecía absorber la energía del joven, siendo esta transferida a Ho-oh y Ryaquaza, cubriéndolos de un aura roja, y un aura celeste respectivamente. Cuando el fuego desapareció, el entrenador de Pallet Town cayó inconsciente, y casi al instante, ambos Pokémon legendarios emprendieron vuelo.

La operación "Viaje a Hoenn", como le habían llamado, había comenzado. Todo estaba preparado, y Lugia esperaba atentamente los siguientes movimientos de los jóvenes.

—¿Están listos? — preguntó Sakura, a lo que Duplica, May y Gohan, exclamaron un "Si" muy enérgico— ¿Lugia?

—Si están listos —la primera en moverse, fue Duplica, quien subió al lomo del guardián, seguidos por May y Gohan—. Entonces vámonos —y después de indagar en la mente de May, el grupo se tele transportó.

—Listo, y ahora a esperar —comentó Sakura muy expectante.

—¿Crees que van a estar bien? —le preguntó el pequeño Max muy preocupado.

—No te preocupes —le dijo muy segura Misty, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Max—, May va con Lugia y Gohan, va muy bien protegida, ¿verdad Goku?

—¡Por supuesto —exclamó igual de seguro el aludido—, ellos son muy fuertes, no te preocupes!

—¿Y cuándo nos tele transportaremos? —preguntó Gary muy serio.

—En cuanto nos avise Gohan, partiremos —le respondió Goku.

Ahora, solo faltaba el aviso de Gohan para iniciar la tele transportación; aviso que todos esperaban muy expectantes.

Mientras tanto, Lugia y los demás llegaban a Hoenn…, o al menos eso parecía.

—Ya llegamos —les avisó Lugia, dando a conocer la llegada a su destino. Pero el paisaje, no era exactamente el que esperaban.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntaba Duplica muy extrañada.

—Qué extraño, aquí pasa algo raro —comentó igual de extrañada May.

—Nos dijeron que este lugar estaba devastado. ¿Acaso nos equivocamos? —preguntaba igual de intrigado Gohan.

Y no era menor la sorpresa, en aquel lugar, aún reinaba la tranquilidad, había un hermoso sol, y no había un solo rastro de ataque de los soldados de la luz.

—¡Increíble, es un Lugia! —dijo una voz anciana tras los jóvenes, llamándoles la atención. Desviaron su atención, y vieron a un señor de avanzada edad— ¡Hace muchos años que no veía uno!

—Señor, disculpe —preguntó Duplica—, ¿por aquí no ha habido ataques?

—¡Por supuesto que no —les contestó cascarrabias—, en este lugar siempre hay tranquilidad, y si vienen a dar problemas, llamaré a la policía!

—¡No señor, no venimos a eso! —le dijo algo nervioso Gohan— ¿Nos podría decir, donde nos encontramos?

—Venimos de Kanto, y supuestamente viajábamos a Hoenn, pero terminamos aquí —le explicó May.

—Se encuentran en la región Goldate —les respondió más calmo el anciano.

—¿Goldate? —preguntó muy intrigada May— ¿Dónde queda eso?

—Esta región se conforma por diez islas, al sureste de Kanto —continuó el anciano—. Kanto está muy alejado de aquí.

—Ya veo —dijo muy sorprendida Duplica—. Muchas gracias señor, y lamentamos molestarlo, nos retiramos, cuídese mucho. Adiós.

—Ustedes también, niños —les despidió el anciano—. Adiós.

Claramente, como lo había dicho Satoshi, la tele transportación hasta Hoenn era imposible. Sin querer habían llegado a otra región, Goldate. ¿Pero por qué en aquel lugar, aún se respiraba tranquilidad?

Sin más demoras, Lugia volvió a tele transportarse, esta vez si llegando a Hoenn, o al menos eso parecía.

—Creo que esta vez si llegamos a nuestro destino —comentó Lugia, mientras miraba a todos lados.

—Ni que lo digas, eso resalta a simple vista —decía Duplica, entre asustada e impresionada.

—No puede ser… ¡¿Qué le han hecho al lugar donde nací?! —gritó horrorizada May, al ver la estela de destrucción.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo hizo esto? —dijo Gohan, contemplando el lugar, pero de pronto, un rayo solar les fue disparado desde algún lugar— ¡Al suelo, rápido! —a lo que Gohan, formó con sus manos una esfera de energía, la cual se estrelló contra el rayo solar, logrando desviar el ataque, impactando no muy lejos de los tres jóvenes y el Pokémon.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —exclamó sobresaltada Duplica.

—Ese ataque lo conozco, fue un rayo solar —le respondió May, mientras se recomponía, y luego ayudar a la peliverde—, y por la fuerza del ataque, solo pudo provenir de un solo Pokémon —de pronto, un fuerte sismo se produjo— ¡Vámonos de aquí, ahora! —y con aquel alarmante grito de May, las dos jóvenes volvieron a montar a Lugia, quien emprendió vuelo, acompañados de un Gohan, quien las acompañaba por su cuenta, sin despegar la vista del lugar donde supuestamente, fue disparado aquel rayo solar.

Ya alejados de aquel lugar, en el aire, pudieron comprobar la real situación en la que se encontraba Hoenn. En May, las dudas de aquel ataque no la dejaban tranquila. Ya habían enfrentado con anterioridad a Kyogre y Groudon, por lo que conocía sus verdaderas fuerzas, y sabía que aquel ataque, no podía ser de ellos, o eso parecía.

—¿Quién fue el que nos disparó ese rayo solar? —preguntó Duplica muy preocupada.

—Ese fue Groudon —respondió rápidamente May—. Pero ese no es el Groudon que conozco, ese rayo solar es mucho más fuerte del que suele usar.

—Y puedo apostar a que no está usando todo su poder —le acotó Gohan.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Gohan? —preguntó la peli castaña muy intrigada.

—Sentí algo raro en ese ataque —comenzó a explicar muy serio el joven saiyajin —. Cuando lancé ese ataque para anular el rayo solar, se desvió, y el poder destructivo que tuvo, fue catastrófico. Creo que no está usando ni el mínimo de su poder.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Si tenemos alguna posibilidad de ganar, solo será una, y con la suerte de nuestro lado —respondió con rabia Gohan.

Era increíble cómo con un solo movimiento, Gohan había podido conocer el nivel de los Pokémon legendarios. Todo hacía indicar que no sería tan sencillo como las misiones anteriores. Era ahora, cuando el trabajo en equipo, podría valer más que el poder en sí.

Mientras tanto, en Vermilion, todos esperaban a que llegara alguna señal para comenzar la tele transportación a Hoenn, pero algo muy extraño pasó.

—¿Qué les sucede? —comenzó a preguntar muy nervioso Drew— ¿No piensan mandar alguna señal para irnos?

—Seguramente tuvieron algún percance —intentó explicar Brock.

—¡No te preocupes —con entusiasmo, Dawn comenzó a tranquilizar a Drew—, muy pronto nos estarán gritando para que vayamos!

—Es cierto Drew, relájate —dijo igual de tranquila Misty—. Pero Goku, tengo una duda —decía desviando su atención al saiyajin.

—¿Qué pasa Misty?

—Cuando usaste la tele transportación cuando fuimos por el radar de las esferas, pudiste sentir la presencia de Bulma. ¿Por qué tenía que ir Gohan, si podías sentir la energía de las chicas?

—Porque aún no logro distinguir sus presencias, no las conozco —le explicó Goku, mientras iba tomando un semblante serio—. Además, tuve un mal presentimiento, fue por eso que le pedí que fuera con ellas.

—Mejor prevenir a lamentar, sí que eres precavido —le felicitó Sakura.

Pero aquella tranquilidad que tenía la entrenadora de Ecruteak, desapareció completamente. No sabía que era, pero comenzó a sentir una punzada en su corazón, no era dolor físico, sino emocional; no entendía que era, pero comenzó a desesperarse, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar. No podía hacer algo así en frente de todos bajo ninguna circunstancia, por lo que prefirió tocar con su mano derecha el hombro derecho de Misty; al fin tal cabo, sentía que era en la única que podía confiar, era su mejor amiga.

—Misty, amiga… —comenzó a decirle Sakura muy angustiada, notándose en su rostro mucha desesperación—, por favor, perdóname, necesito ir a Ecruteak. ¿Te puedo dejar a cargo del resto?

—Sakura… —Misty notó el sufrimiento interno de la peli morada, por lo que le sonrió, y le dijo—. ¡Descuida, nos encargaremos que todo se haga como ustedes dijeron, de eso me encargo yo!

—Misty, chicos… —decía con la voz entrecortada la entrenadora— ¡Prometo volver lo más rápido posible!

—¡Ya veras, no te decepcionaremos…! —dijo decisión Dawn, siendo detenida por una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

De pronto, muy asustados, vieron como Dawn dio un grito desgarrador, hincándose en el suelo, llevando sus manos a su pecho. Al parecer, estaba sufriendo de un dolor extremo.

—¡¿Dawn, que te sucede?! —entre preocupado y desesperado, Gary quiso acercársele, pero fue rechazado por una especie de campo de energía— ¡¿Qué es esto?!

—¡Me duele mucho, por favor, ayúdenme! —dijo Dawn, al parecer instintivamente, ya que continuaba gritando fuertemente.

—¡Kenta, ayúdame, me duele! —comenzó a gritar Marina con los mismos síntomas de Dawn.

—¡¿Qué te sucede Marina?! —Kenta tambien quiso acercarse a Marina, pero al igual que con Dawn, era protegida por un campo de energía— ¡Chicos, algo le pasa a Marina!

—¡No, lo hizo…, ese idiota lo hizo! —gritó desesperada Sakura, quien solo por instinto, lanzó una pokébola, dejando fuera a un hermoso Pokémon color celeste, y alas blancas, que parecían ser de algodón. Subió a él, y le dijo muy desesperada— ¡Altaria, a Ecruteak, rápido!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura había emprendido vuelo con Altaria, dejando al grupo no solo preocupado por ella, sino también, con dos chicas que sufrían por algo que ellos desconocían.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?! —preguntó Misty desesperada.

—¡Ese maldito campo de energía —gritó con rabia Gary—, no nos deja acercarnos!

—No puedo creer que se rindan tan fácil —les dijo Inuyasha algo serio—, déjenme esto a mí —tomó su espada, colmillo de acero, pero no volvió a su estado original —¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?! ¡Colmillo de acero…, no volvió a su forma original!

—¿Que habrá pasado? —preguntó Kagome muy sorprendida.

—¿Puede ser por la luna? —acotó en pregunta May.

—¿La luna? —preguntó muy extrañado Gary.

—Según el estado de la luna, el poder de Inuyasha es afectado —le explicó Kagome.

—Hoy debería haber luna llena —informó Gary.

—¿Saben? —quiso acotar Ed, después de pensar la situación actual— Creo que por algo nos mandaron a buscar desde distintas dimensiones. Creo que tenemos que seguir trabajando como lo hemos estado haciendo, en equipo.

—Creo que tienes razón —le apoyó algo serio Brock—, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?

Ponerse a pensar mientras las chicas sufrían, era algo desesperante, pero más desesperante, resultaba que lo que estaban haciendo, era inútil. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? No había comenzado aún la batalla, y ya estaban de manos atadas.

—¿Y si utilizamos otras fuentes de energía? —preguntó Max.

—Podría ser —respondió aún pensante Ed—. Alguna fuente de energía podría funcionar, pero ¿dónde sacaremos la energía suficiente para cargar a colmillo de acero?

—¿Qué tal la piedra filosofal? —le preguntó Brock.

—¿Crees que podría funcionar?

—No lo sé, es todo lo que se me ocurrió —le respondió poco seguro Brock.

—No utilicen la piedra —dijo una voz desconocida en la mente de Ed.

—¿Alguien dijo algo? —preguntó el alquimista muy extrañado, a lo que todos le negaron— Como sea —sacudió un poco su cabeza, y metió su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón—. Comencemos.

—¡Ed, no utilices la piedra —esta vez, la voz se escuchó en todo el ambiente, la que se notaba muy desesperada y triste—, utilicen las esmeraldas guardianas!

—¡¿Quién es?! ¡Responde! —exclamó algo asustado Ed.

—Mi nombre no tiene importancia —les dijo una voz, la que ahora, se distinguía como la de una mujer—, solo puedo decirles que utilicen las esmeraldas guardianas, la piedra les será de utilidad para otra ocasión.

—Qué extraño —comenzó a decir Misty, completamente absorta por aquella voz—, tu voz me es familiar, pero no sé dónde la he escuchado antes.

—Dentro de muy poco sabrás quien soy —respondió a la duda la voz—. Espero que puedan salvarnos de… —pero antes que terminara de hablar, la comunicación terminó.

—¿Quién habrá sido? —preguntó aún ida Kagome.

—No lo sé —con mucha rabia, Gary miró a las dos jóvenes quienes aún seguían sufriendo, y desvío su mirada a Misty—. Misty, ¿qué hacemos?

—Yo no confiaría en una voz desconocida —le aconsejó Edward.

—Se en lo que piensas, Ed —comenzó a decirle muy nostálgica—, pero… esa voz, sonaba tan familiar, y tan confortable —miró a los ojos del rubio, y le respondió muy segura—. Siento que puedo confiar en ella ciegamente.

—Si Misty confía en ella, entonces yo también —le apoyó Inuyasha igual de seguro—. ¡Comencemos!

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo —exclamó el erizo azul, quien era el que portaba una de las esmeraldas— ¡Control chaos!

Al momento que la esmeralda comenzó a irradiar energía, está envolvió a colmillo de acero, así, volviéndolo a la normalidad.

—Aléjense un poco, no querrán salir heridos —les advirtió a todos, mientras colmillo de acero tomaba una tonalidad rojiza, y comenzaba a formar torbellinos alrededor de esta— ¡Kaze no kizu! —siendo consciente que la espada en ese estado podía destruir cualquier campo de energía, el híbrido quedó sorprendido e incrédulo, al ver como aquel campo que protegía a las chicas, deshacía las cuchillas como si nada— ¡Imposible, deshizo el Kaze no kizu!

—Necesitas más poder, probemos con tres esmeraldas —le aconsejó Sonic, mientras Tails le entregaba dos esmeraldas más.

—Probemos de nuevo —con rabia dijo Inuyasha, volviendo a probar el ataque, con más poder, e igual resultado—. ¡Necesito más poder!

—¡Se acuerdo, con cinco esmeraldas debería bastar! —decía Sonic, consciente que estaban llevando al límite el poder final de las esmeraldas. Aun así, el tercer intento fue igual de inútil— ¡Imposible, ¿cómo pueden rechazar tanto poder como si nada?!

—¿Y si probamos todas las esmeraldas? —les aconsejó muy serio Tails.

—Puede ser riesgoso, podrían matarlas —les advirtió muy serio Knuckles—, pero más opciones no tenemos —desvío su mirada a Inuyasha, y le advirtió muy serio— ¡Será mejor que te concentres, claro, si no quieres matar a esas dos chicas!

—¡Gracias por decírmelo, lo tendré en cuenta! —le agradeció algo sarcástico, pero muy nervioso— ¡Que esperan, comencemos!

—Como digas, ¡Sonic!

Cuando Sonic tomó control de las esmeraldas, pudieron ver como las siete esmeraldas comenzaron a transmitir su poder a colmillo de acero, acumulando una gran cantidad de poder; curiosamente, la tonalidad rojiza que tenía, había sido sustituida por una tonalidad multicolor, asemejando los colores de las esmeraldas. Sin perder más el tiempo, Inuyasha atacó el campo de energía que cubría a las dos coordinadoras, pero cuándo las cuchillas de aire chocaron en el campo de energía, apareció un segundo campo de energía; Dawn cubierta con lo que parecía un escudo de viento, y Marina por un escudo de fuego, logrando deshacer la técnica de colmillo de acero, o al menos eso parecía, ya que cuando los escudos de viento y fuego desaparecieron, tanto Dawn, como Marina, dejaron de gritar.

Las dos jóvenes seguían arrodilladas, temblando, abrazadas a sí mismas.

—¡Dawn! —exclamó Gary muy preocupado mientras se le acercaba.

—¡Marina! —exclamó igual de preocupado Kenta, imitando al investigador— ¡Marina, ¿estás bien?! —le trató de llamar, pero no respondía.

—¡Dawn, por favor, respóndeme! —también intentó llamarla Gary, con mismo resultado.

Cuando lograron verlas a la cara, pudieron notar que estaban llorando, sus miradas perdidas, temblando. Al parecer, solo ellas podían ver ese aquello.

—No…, por favor…, que no lo toquen…, por favor… ¡Déjenlo…! —gritaba Dawn con desesperación.

—¡No hagas eso…, déjalo…, no le hagas eso…, él es tu padre…! —gritó igual de desesperada Marina.

Aquellas palabras, llamaron demasiado la atención del grupo. ¿Que significaban?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Marina? —le preguntó Kenta muy sorprendido e incrédulo.

—Es una excelente pregunta —le acotó Misty—. Las dos no podrán acompañarnos, tenemos que esconderlas en un lugar seguro —pero en ese instante, por razones desconocidas, aparecieron los dos Pokémon enviados por Satoshi— ¡¿Ho-oh, Ryaquaza, que hacen aquí?!

—¿Qué Ho-oh no estaba con Satoshi? —preguntó muy extrañado Gary.

—Gohan y los demás ya llegaron —les avisó rápidamente Goku—. Tenemos que irnos ahora.

—¡Goku, aun no podemos irnos, primero tenemos que velar por la seguridad de Dawn y Marina! —le dijo Misty bastante desesperada.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo cortante Sakura Kinomoto, muy seria.

—¿Sakura? —Misty estaba incrédula y sorprendida por cómo había dicho aquellas palabras la joven.

—Yo sé que Dawn y Marina nos odiarían si por culpa de ellas, dejamos que esos sujetos sigan destruyendo todo —todos miraron muy sorprendidos las palabras de Sakura, más quienes la han acompañado desde el inicio de todo.

—Pero Sakura… —le iba a decir Misty, pero una joven peli rosada la interrumpió.

—Yo puedo cuidarlas —interrumpió Sakura Haruno—, no te preocupes.

—Pero… —Misty seguía dudosa. Se notaba el miedo que tenía a tomar cualquier decisión.

—Tranquila —le dijo la peli rosada ninja—, haré mi mejor trabajo, puedes confiar en mí.

—Confió ciegamente en ti —le dijo la líder de gimnasio muy segura, y preocupada a la vez—, ¿pero podrás sola?

—¡Por supuesto, no te preocupes —les dijo Sakura Haruno muy decidida—, solo recuperen esos fragmentos, y terminen con todo esto!

—Delia, profesor, por favor, quédense con ellas y Ash —aquellas palabras, hicieron que la señorita Kinomoto mirara a Misty muy compungida—, no tiene ningún sentido que venga con nosotros, aquí estarán mejor —desvío su mirada al saiyajin, y le dijo—. ¡No perdamos más tiempo, vámonos!

—¡Espera Misty! —exclamó de golpe la peli castaña.

— ¿Qué sucede Sakura? —le preguntó muy extrañada la peli naranja, al ver tan rara reacción de la brujita.

—¡Yo… quiero…! —comenzó a decir con nervios Sakura, mientras se le acercaba a Ash.

—Pobre Sakura —pensaba Misty muy triste—, desde lo que pasó con la carta del tiempo, ha sufrido mucho, tenía a Ash como su apoyo, pero su único apoyo esta físicamente, pero no espiritualmente —cerró sus ojos, y concluyó—. Realmente, no sé si podría aguantar algo así.

—¡Ash, haremos todo lo posible para que vuelvas a ser quién eres! —las seguras palabras de Sakura, hicieron que Misty abriera de golpe los ojos, mirando a la chica frente al entrenador, con una mirada de decisión— Por favor, esperamos —le pidió la peli castaña, regalándole una sonrisa, mientras pensaba—. Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, y te vea cómo mi verdadero Ashy, te responderé como corresponde, como tu novia.

Sakura no lo sabía, pero aquellas palabras fueron como una arenga; sus ánimos subieron los de los demás, verla tan segura y decidida, pese a que era la que más estaba sufriendo aquel momento, les hizo ver que sus preocupaciones y miedos, eran poco y nada de importantes, no tenían importancia.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Sakura! —pensó muy animado Goku— ¡Perfecto —comenzó a indicar a los demás—, tómense todos de las manos, partiremos ahora! —Misty tomó la mano del saiyajin, haciendo que los demás la imitaran— ¿Están listos? —todos confirmaron con un "Si" a viva voz— ¡Entonces vámonos! —y desaparecieron.

Las únicas personas que se quedaron en Vermilion, fueron cuatro jóvenes chicas; dos de ellas desmayadas, una mujer adulta, un señor algo viejo, y un joven morocho.

—Ami, ¿tú no fuiste? —le preguntó Delia muy extrañada.

—Sakura no podrá defenderlos sola si es que llegaran a atacar, y como Sailor scout, mi deber es proteger a quien lo necesite —le explicó la pelíazul—. Además, sé que puedo serles de mucha utilidad a las chicas.

—¿Sabes que es lo que les pasa? —le preguntó algo curioso el profesor Oak.

—Mis padres son doctores, y yo también he aprendido de medicina, así que creo que puedo atenderlas.

—Primero vayamos a algún lugar a escondernos —les sugirió muy seria Delia—, es peligroso estar aquí.

—Los muelles serán un buen lugar —las tres mujeres asintieron a las palabras del profesor, y cargaron a Dawn y Marina.

Pero cierto joven, no estaba ni mínimamente pendiente de lo que sucedía, solo miraba el tormentoso mar, mirando hasta donde se perdía este.

—Ash, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó muy preocupada Delia, pero el joven no contestó— Hijo… —susurró angustiada, tal vez, porque no sabía qué hacer, o no podía hacer nada en el estado que estaba su hijo.

—¡Muchacho, apresúrate, no podemos perder más tiempo! —le exclamó entre preocupado y serio Oak.

—Díganme —después de tanto, Ash por fin habló, con un tono muy amargado. Definitivamente no sonaba a él—, ¿por qué todos dicen que me llamo Ash?

—Hijo, ¿porque preguntas esas cosas? —le preguntó muy preocupada Delia.

—Les he escuchado a todos, que por culpa de un tal Ash, todo esto está pasando —decía sin cambiar su tono de voz.

—Ash… —alcanzó a decir el profesor, pero fue interrumpido.

—Si todo esto es por mi culpa, creo que lo mejor es que desaparezca de una vez por todas.

—¡¿De qué hablas, Ash?! —le preguntó bastante aterrada Delia.

—¿No es obvio? —dijo Ash despectivamente— Ni siquiera creo que les interese, al fin y al cabo, no nos conocemos.

Y sin mayor importancia, si quiera a su propia vida, Ash caminó hasta el borde del camino, lanzándose al mar tormentoso. Tomó el suicidio como la opción más rápida.

—¡No, hijo! —gritó desesperada Delia, corriendo hasta el borde del muelle, con toda intención de lanzarse.

—¡Señora Ketchum, salga de ahí, rápido! —le gritó Sakura bastante desesperada, ya que una ola de gran tamaño estuvo a punto de llevársela también.

Para su suerte, la joven ninja actuó rápidamente, sacándola de aquel lugar, salvándole la vida.

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó la peli rosada muy preocupada.

—Sí, gracias Sakura —le agradeció, sin jamás quitar la mirada del punto donde se había lanzado Ash—, pero mi hijo.

—¡No se preocupe señora Ketchum, haremos todo lo posible para rescatarlo! —le dijo muy decidida Ami, al tiempo que decía unas palabras, cambiando sus ropajes, y apareciendo lo que parecía una tiara en su frente— Espero que esto funcione, por favor —de pronto, comenzó a concentrar energía en sus manos, y todos vieron como el agua comenzaba a calmarse— ¡Sakura, no sé cuánto pueda mantener las aguas calmadas, haz todo lo posible para encontrar a Ash!

—¡De acuerdo! —y sin ninguna demora, la joven ninja se lanzó al mar.

Parecía una verdadera eternidad, Sakura no salía. Ella continuaba buscando bajo el oscuro mar, y lamentablemente, las fuerzas de Sailor Mercury se debilitaban. Pero por suerte, después aquellos pocos, pero eternos segundos, Sakura apareció con Ash a sus espaldas, desmayado.

Ayudada por Delia y el profesor Oak, Sakura logró dejar a Ash en tierra firme, inconsciente.

—¡Hagan algo rápido, por favor! —pedía desesperada Delia.

—¡Tenemos que darle los primeros auxilios, ahora! —dijo Ami, mientras comenzaba a presionar con fuerza su pecho repetidamente, alternándolo con respiración boca a boca.

La joven repitió tal ejercicio tres veces, hasta que Ash comenzó a toser desesperadamente, escupiendo agua; Ami lo ayudó a sentarse, y comenzó a mirar a todos, como lo veían entre preocupados y tristes.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ash sin entender por qué aún estaba ahí.

—¡Pasó que te querías suicidar, maldito estúpido! —le gritó furiosa Sakura.

—¿Y de qué sirve que siga vivo? Por mi culpa, todo esto está pasando —le preguntó fríamente.

—¡¿Solo por eso?! —ahora le regañó muy enojada Ami.

—Yo no soy importante para nadie, no sé por qué me salvaron… —pero el fastidioso discurso fue detenido por una fuertísima cachetada que le dio Sakura. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, y lo miró de forma amenazante.

—¡Si no le importaras a nadie, dime, ¿por qué crees que Sakura peleó contra Paul? ¿Por qué todos fueron a pelear contra esos monstruos invencibles?! ¡Mira a tu madre! —el joven, casi obligado, observó a su madre, quien no paraba de llorar— ¡¿Acaso crees que todos están haciendo esto porque sí?! ¡Si no le importaras a nadie, Sakura te habría abandonado de inmediato, pero continúa creyendo en que podrá recuperar a su novio, si no le importaras a nadie, no me hubiese lanzado al mar a salvarte, pero lo hice! —y antes que quisiera volver a golpearlo, Sakura prefirió soltarlo— ¡¿Sabes?, eres un estúpido! —y tras aquel discurso, Ash quedó con la mirada baja, más por no entender que pasaba.

—Es verdad, Ash —agrego igual de molesta Ami, pero mostrando más temple—. Todos nosotros estamos muy preocupados por ti, de hecho, para muchos, esto dejó de ser un reto para sobrevivir, esto se convirtió en una dura misión para ayudarte.

—Ash —decía Delia muy triste, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al joven—, no vuelvas a decir que no le importas a nadie, por qué a mí me importas más que mi propia vida, eres mi hijo, y lo que más quiero, es que estés bien —desvío la mirada a las dos chicas, y nuevamente a Ash—. Tú no eres así, perdiste la memoria, por eso no recuerdas nada.

—Señora Ketchum, por favor, discúlpeme por haber… —le iba a decir Sakura muy avergonzada.

—Tranquila Sakura —le pidió Delia con una sonrisa—, no te preocupes, al que retaste no fue a mi verdadero hijo —Delia ayudó a levantar a su hijo, y se fue con él al interior de los muelles—. Vámonos.

Realmente, la situación de Ash era patética, ni siquiera era Ash. Después de tan trágica situación, el grupo, acompañados por Ho-oh y Ryaquaza, se dirigieron a la zona de descarga de los barcos de carga, uno de los pocos lugares de Vermilion que seguía en pie, para esconderse y esperar a que, al menos, Dawn y Marina lograran recuperarse.

Más raudo que de costumbre, Altaria había llegado con su entrenadora a la cuidad natal de la joven, Ecruteak.

La situación no era distinta a los demás lugares de Kanto y Johto; calles desoladas, casas destruidas, y el gimnasio en ruinas. Curiosamente, dos puntos de la ciudad se mantenían intactas, la torre quemada, y la torre Latón.

—No… no puedo creerlo, mi pueblo…, mi pueblo natal, totalmente destruido —Sakura realmente estaba en shock, no podía aguantar las lágrimas.

Aquel lugar, donde nació, creció, aprendió, y habían sido elegidos, en el suelo. El estado de la joven lo notó Altaria, quien la miró muy preocupada.

—Disculpa Altaria, no fue mi intención —secó sus lágrimas, e intentando tomar compostura, le pidió a su Pokémon—. Vamos a la torre Latón, rápido —el Pokémon dragón le asintió, y retomó el vuelo a la torre en cuestión, y en segundos, estaban las dos paradas en la entrada—. Gracias por todo Altaria, ya puedes descansar —y lo devolvió a su pokébola.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura corrió hasta la azotea de la torre. El ambiente le era muy extraño. ¿Por qué la torre sería el único lugar que nunca tocaron? Se preguntaba.

Después de subir varias escaleras, llegó hasta la azotea, jadeando pesadamente. Comenzó a mirar por todo el piso, intentando encontrar a su querido entrenador, hasta encontrarlo tirado en el suelo, desmayado.

—¡Sato! —corrió con todo lo que le quedaba de energía hasta él, se hincó, y comenzó a revisarlo. Curiosamente, aquel fuego que lo había rodeado, no le causó ninguna quemadura— ¡Sato, ¿estás bien?! —le preguntaba mientras lo zamarreaba, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta— ¡Sato, despierta, no estoy para tus bromas!

Aquel momento, fue cuando Sakura pudo comprobar a que se debía ese mal presentimiento. Por más que lo zamarreaba, gritaba, e incluso golpeaba, el joven no reaccionaba.

En sí, Sakura era consciente de lo que había pasado, el por qué la entrega de Pidgeot a Cynthia, la entrega de todos sus Pokémon a Whitney, el por qué la había dejado a cargo de cada orden a ella, y por qué aquella íntima reunión antes de volver a Kanto. Ya lo tenía todo planeado.

—¡Satoshi, por favor, despierta! —la voz de Sakura se oía entrecortada, lloraba desconsoladamente; aún tenía fe en que despertaría, pero cuando puso su oído en su pecho, y tocó su rostro, comprobó la cruda realidad— ¡No…!

Su grito fue todo lo que se escuchó en la torre, amplificado por el silencio del lugar, solamente acompañado de una suave brisa en el ambiente. No tenía más vueltas que darle a la situación, su Sato no estaría con ella nunca más.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —comenzó a susurrar entre su llanto— Te pude haber ayudado…, sabias que siempre estaría ahí, para ayudarte…, pero como siempre, te sacrificaste por mí bien —y como último consuelo, se recostó sobre el pecho de su amado entrenador, y completamente devastada, dijo—. Eres un tonto…

Sakura era consciente que, a partir de ahora, tendría que continuar sola. Era consciente de por qué su Sato había hecho aquel acto, y también era consciente que confiaba más en ella, que en él mismo. Pese a todo, quería volver a sentirlo con ella, y tal vez, eso fue lo que sintió en su hombro izquierdo, el cual miró, dándose cuenta que realmente, ahora estaba sola.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión, un sujeto muy extraño, de facciones identificables, miraba por lo que parecían monitores, todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento.

—Excelente, todo va según el plan —celebraba aquel ser, notándose en su voz mucho rencor y maldad—, todo es cuestión de tiempo, y seré el señor de todas las dimensiones —miró uno de los monitores, donde estaban dos Pokémon de gran tamaño, uno de pelaje blanco con alas, y el otro, de piel negra y brazos; y le sonrió maliciosamente—. Esos dos Pokémon están a mi disposición —después miró donde estaba Ash y los demás—, el elegido trató de suicidarse —y luego donde estaba Satoshi y Sakura—, y esa piedrecilla en el zapato por fin murió —luego desvío su mirada a un monitor donde estaban Kyogre y Groudon, respectivamente—. No, creo que esto va mucho mejor de lo que creía.

—¡Señor —llamó un ser que entro casi de golpe a la sala—, una de las prisioneras intentó comunicarse con los humanos!

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo.

Aquel extraño ser, salió de la sala donde vigilaba a todos, y se dirigió con mucha calma, hasta lo que llamaban celda.

Curiosamente, no parecía una prisión, ni mucho más, sino que era un dormitorio salido de un hotel 5 estrellas. Los lujos que tenían, saltaban a la vista, cuatro camas de dos plazas, con sábanas y cubrecamas finos, muebles con finas terminaciones, y dentro de ella, había cuatro mujeres de unos 30 a 35 años aproximadamente. Curiosamente, aquellos lujos no demostraban lo que sentían en aquellos momentos; rabia y tristeza.

Apenas entró aquel ser al dormitorio, una de las cuatro mujeres se paró muy desafiante frente a este, tapándole la vista de las otras tres. No sé notaba mucho, pero aquella joven, tenía el cabello muy largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, y pese a lo opaco, se notaba un tinte anaranjado.

—Veo que sigues a la ofensiva —dijo aquel ser muy serio —. No te preocupes, solo vine a preguntarles, ¿quién trato de comunicarse con esos inútiles?

—¡Eso no te interesa, maldito! ¡Libera a nuestras hijas, ahora! —le respondió desafiante. La joven se veía muy enojada.

—Ya veo, aún no quieres cooperar —le dijo bastante molesto aquel ser—. ¿Acaso quieren pasar por lo mismo por lo que pasó ese insolente?

—¡Cállate, por tu culpa tuvo que sacrificar su vida! —exclamó con aún más rabia la joven peli naranja.

—Veo que no te importa que te haya engañado con…

—¡No me interesa lo que haya hecho, no huyó, y se hizo cargo de su responsabilidad con ella! —le interrumpió violentamente, mientras indicaba a una chica de cabello, al parecer, azulado— ¡Por eso lo acepté!

—Sus problemas no me interesa —le respondió furioso, mientras agarraba con fuerza a la peli naranja del cuello—. Ustedes trataron de comunicarse con ellos, ¿verdad?

—¡Por tu culpa…, Arceus ahora es considerado un ser maligno…, y trataron de eliminarlo…! ¡Tuvo que irse de nuestra dimensión…, cuando más lo necesitábamos…!

—Veo que sigues diciendo incoherencias —aquel terrible ser soltó a la peli naranja, dejándola caer pesadamente al suelo, y le puso un pie en la espalda—. Está bien, tú te lo buscaste, Misty ¡Guardias! —tras el llamado, aparecieron dos soldados— Denle una lección a esta insolente, que aprenda a ser más educada.

—¡Si, señor!

—¡Arades, no triunfarás, recuerda contra quienes estás luchando! —le advirtió con mucha rabia Misty, mientras aquellos soldados se la llevaban.

—Tonta, sabes que no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra mí, el poder que tienen, en comparación al mío, es casi una broma —le dijo Arades con un tono burlesco—. Falta muy poco para su final, y una vez tenga todos esos objetos, me aseguraré que nadie más, nunca más, me vuelva a molestar.

Arades, el líder de los soldados de la luz, es aquel ser al que se refería Satoshi, como el ser que es más poderoso que cualquier dios.

¿Cuáles serán sus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Realmente será lo que los generales de la luz, les han mencionado a nuestros héroes? Se han comenzado a desvelar más secretos, y se han pagado muy altos costos por la vida de otros.

¿Esta será una batalla imposible de ganar? ¿Qué es lo que pasará a partir de ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, les aseguro que será…

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Nos vemos el próximo sábado con el inicio de la gran batalla. Saludos y cuídense.


	35. Vs Groudon Vs Kyogre Una batalla cont

Hola a todos. A partir de aquí, comienza la batalla en Hoenn. Antes que todo, se que algunas cosas me as he inventado, pero he intentado que aquellos cambios no suenen tan forzado. Mas que nada, lo he hecho para poder culminar ciertas partes de la historia, manteniendo lo que mas he podido la lógica a cada personaje. Sin mas, les dejo leer.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: "Vs. Groudon Vs. Kyogre. Una batalla contra creadores. Secretos y mensajes del otro mundo"**

¿Crees en la vida después de la muerte? ¿O simplemente los muertos quedan en nuestro mundo? Se dice que el arcoíris es un puente de nuestro mundo al mundo de los muertos, un camino a la paz eterna, arcoíris que regala a los humanos un enorme Pokémon pájaro de fuego llamado Ho-oh, quien sigue en espera de que su elegido se recupere, y termine con todo. Por lo menos, esa fue la orden de Satoshi antes de morir, que cuidara a Ash, porque él era el único que podía salvar todo lo que existe.

* * *

Apenas llegaron a Hoenn, comenzó el plan que tenían acordado. Dos equipos se dirigieron al sur oeste de la región, muy cerca de Slateport, para enfrentarse a Kyogre. Mientras, los otros dos grupos se quedaron en Mauville, para enfrentarse a Groudon.

El grupo que se encontraba enfrentando a Groudon, el cual era liderado por May, se encontraba en aprietos desde el inicio, ya que por más que atacaban al Pokémon continental, ningún ataque lograba atravesar el campo de energía, producido por los fragmentos de la perla. Groudon no cedía ni un milímetro.

—¡Deténganse todos! —ordenó con rabia May—. Esto no está funcionando, solo gastamos energía en vano.

—Tienes razón —le apoyó con la misma rabia Drew—. Es demasiado poderoso, su poder es descomunal.

—Él no es nuestro rival —dijo con rabia Ed.

—No es rival para nadie —le concluyó Sasuke—, es un verdadero demonio inmortal.

—¡¿No recuerdan lo que dijo Satoshi?! —les regañó Tracey, más por enfocar mal el objetivo.

—Romper el escudo y quitarle los fragmentos —repitió Cynthia muy seria—, que sólo nos enfocáramos en eso.

—Es verdad —le apoyó Kagome—, pero ¿cómo romperemos ese escudo?

De pronto, todos vieron como un Charizard volaba en dirección a ellos, al parecer, con alguien arriba.

—Chicos, miren arriba —les dijo Kagome, mientras indicaba en dirección al Pokémon.

—Ese es el Charizard de Satoshi —dijo muy seguro Tracey.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó muy extrañada May— Para mí todos son iguales.

—May —comenzó a decirle muy orgulloso Tracey—, recuerda que soy observador Pokémon, y sé que Charizard es, por qué el Charizard de Satoshi es más grande que un Charizard normal.

Para todos, la llegada de Satoshi era un enorme alivio, confiaban que, con sus conocimientos y experiencia, podrían quitarle los fragmentos a Groudon, pero apenas el Pokémon de fuego pisó tierra firme, la realidad les daría una gran bofetada.

—¡Sakura, ¿qué le pasó a Satoshi?! —le preguntó Tracey, al ver a Sakura completamente desanimada, junto a un Satoshi que no reaccionaba a nada.

—Él… —la joven vio al entrenador, bajó de Charizard, y dirigió su atención a la campeona de Sinnoh— Cynthia, tienes a Pidgeot, ¿verdad?

—Si Sakura, ¿pasa algo con él? —le preguntó muy extrañada Cynthia.

—Dile que use el viento cortante —le pidió Sakura muy deprimida. En ningún momento ocultó su rostro, era como si no quisiera ocultar sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar, y aquellas lágrimas, escasas, pero que no paraban de salir.

—Se lo que me pidió Satoshi, pero eres tú…

—Él te entrego a Pidgeot para que lo cuidaras, el Pokémon que tienes en tus manos, ahora es tuyo —le interrumpió Sakura, desvío su mirada a Satoshi, y le dijo—. Él lo quiso así —volvió su mirada a Cynthia, y simplemente le sonrió.

—¿Que sucede aquí, Sakura? —se preguntaba para sí Tracey— No parece nada bueno —se acercó a Charizard y le preguntó— Charizard, ¿qué ocurrió? —el Pokémon sólo miro a Tracey con tristeza, lo cual le llamó la acción, y cuando tocó a Satoshi, pudo saber que pasaba. Su piel estaba muy fría, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que le había pasado al joven— ¡No sé cómo…, pero terminaremos con esto, ganaremos, y todo volverá a la normalidad!

Aquel grito de batalla de Tracey, hizo que todos lo mirarán. La tristeza y la rabia se habían apoderado del joven observador, logrando que todos sacaran la misma conclusión sobre Satoshi, una conclusión muy triste, pero veraz.

—Sakura, ¿cómo romperemos ese campo de energía? —le preguntó muy serio Ed.

—Satoshi entrenó a Pidgeot para traspasar cualquier clase de protección, usando el viento cortante. A lo mejor, Pidgeot puede destruir aquel campo de energía.

—Sakura… —dijo Cynthia algo sumisa—, entonces lo haremos, no perdemos nada si no lo intentamos. ¡Pidgeot, sal ahora! — y apenas la pokébola tocó el suelo, esta dejó fuera al Pokémon pájaro— ¡Pidgeot, viento cortante a Groudon!

La situación era terrible, y desesperaba más el solo ver a Pidgeot formar aquellos remolinos para comenzar a atacar, mientras Groudon seguía destruyendo todo, como si nadie le estuviese haciendo frente. Los Pokémon salvajes tampoco la ponían fácil. Pequeños Pokémon como Pidgey y Rattata, les causaban demasiados problemas a Pokémon del nivel de Tyranitar o Flygon.

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy cerca de Slateport, los otros dos grupos llegaban para enfrentar a otro de los grandes Pokémon, Kyogre. Pese a que se veía la estela de destrucción que había creado aquel Pokémon oceánico, eran conscientes que volvería.

—Dentro de lo visible, todo parece tranquilo, o por lo menos no está Kyogre —comentó Misty muy seria, mientras miraba el mar.

—Pero según Watson, tienen registros que estaría volviendo —le recordó muy preocupado Brock—. No bajen la guardia.

—¡Chicos, creo que la espera terminó! — avisó Gary, sin despegar la mirada del mar.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó la señorita Kinomoto muy extrañada.

—Sólo miren.

Todos observaron a donde indicaba Gary, notándose a lo lejos, como una enorme ola estaba por golpear la zona costera.

—¡Si no actuamos rápido, no tendremos la oportunidad si quiera de comenzar! — dijo muy asustado Gary.

—¡Sakura, saca a Latias, rápido! —le pidió rápidamente Misty.

—¡Latias, sal! —y apenas el Pokémon eón salió, entró a la mar, y usando su fuerza psíquica, logró detener en gran medida la ola—. ¡Increíble, no sabía que Latias podía hacer eso! —comentó muy sorprendida Sakura.

—¡Todo el mundo, ataquen la ola para detenerla, aunque haya disminuyo, sigue siendo muy peligrosa! —ordenó fieramente Misty.

Todo el que podía atacar, y con lo que sea, atacó, valga la redundancia, a aquella devastadora ola, logrando que se convirtiera en una simple marejada costera.

—¡Apenas se asome, ataquen con todo! — volvió a ordenar una seria y concentrada Misty.

Las aguas se veían calmas, no parecía haber algún rastro de Kyogre, pero súbitamente, surgió desde el fondo del mar sin aviso previo.

—¡Ahora! —ante el grito de Misty, todos volvieron a atacar con todo lo que tenían, pero los resultados fueron muy similares a los del grupo de May— ¡No puede ser…, los ataques ni siquiera se acercaron!

—Misty, recuerda lo que dijo Satoshi —le recordó Gary algo nervioso.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, destruir el escudo! —le gritó algo molesta, más consigo misma—. Y veo que mi plan no funcionó.

—Creo que yo podré, solo necesito que vuelvan a energizar a colmillo de acero —se ofreció Inuyasha, volviendo a ser asistido por las siete esmeraldas chaos—. ¡Será mejor que todos se aparten!

De la misma forma en que lograron liberar a Dawn y Marina, colmillo de acero tomó un tono arcoíris, mientras se formaban unos torbellinos alrededor de esta.

—¡Kaze no kizu! —y pese a que las cuchillas de aire iban directas, el resultado fue similar— Ese escudo es más poderoso que el que cubrió a Dawn y Marina —pensaba—. Tendré que atacar con todo.

Curiosamente, colmillo de acero volvía a tomar otro estado, transformándose en una espada cristalina; parecía ser de diamante.

—¡Lanzas de diamante! —y con la esperanza que el resultado sería favorable, Inuyasha agitó la espada, logrando lanzar grandes lanzas de diamante.

Parecía ir mejor que la vez anterior, las lanzas avanzaron más que los demás ataques, pero, aun así, el campo de energía de Kyogre las evitó como si nada.

—¡Eso es imposible, no le hizo nada! —la sorpresa de Inuyasha era compartida por todos. No estaban logrando nada.

—¡¿Por qué no podemos hacerle nada?! —gritó muy desesperada Misty.

—Tiene que haber una forma, pero ¿cuál? —se preguntaba en voz alta Gary.

—Algo me llamó la atención —irrumpió muy pensante Max.

—¿Qué cosa, Max? —le preguntó algo extrañado Gary.

—Esas lanzas de diamantes llegaron más lejos que los demás ataques —les explicaba—. Si podemos fortificar ese ataque, tal vez logremos romper aquel campo de energía.

—¿Y cómo fortaleceremos aún más las lanzas? —preguntaba muy intrigado Inuyasha.

—Max —comenzó a explicarle Misty—, el único método que teníamos, no funcionó.

—Creo que si la hay —ahora irrumpió Sakura, llamando la atención de todos.

—Sakura, ¿se te ocurrió algo? —con algo de sorpresa, Gary le preguntó.

—Creo. Tengo algo en mente —comentó muy seria.

—Cualquier intento es válido, no perdemos nada si no lo intentamos —le apoyó Misty.

—¡Bien Sakura, entonces comencemos, tenemos que destruir ese campo de energía a toda costa! —le dijo Inuyasha con mucho entusiasmo.

Ahora, todo estaba enfocado en el plan que tenía la card captor. Al igual que con el equipo que enfrentaba a Groudon, sabían que estaban contra el tiempo, ya que quienes detenían a los Pokémon salvajes, poco a poco se agotaban.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Vermilion, el profesor Oak, Delia, Sakura Haruno y Ami Mizuno, resguardaban por el bien de Dawn, Marina, y amnésico y dormido Ash Ketchum.

—¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? —se preguntaba muy angustiado el profesor Oak, quien miraba a los tres durmientes.

—No es justo para ellos —concluyó compungida Delia—, tienen toda la carga de salvarnos —desvío su atención a su hijo, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente—. ¡Yo sólo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta!

—¡Señora —comenzó a decirle Sakura Haruno, poniéndose a su altura, abrazándola—, no sé cómo, pero recuperaremos la memoria de su hijo!

—Ahora solo podemos confiar en los demás, en que podrán recuperar a Kyogre y Groudon —dijo como consuelo el profesor Oak.

—¡¿Y si no lo logran?! —preguntó muy asustada Delia.

—Satoshi los escogió para que lo ayudaran. Si ellos no pueden, nadie lo logrará.

La realidad era dura, el futuro de todo, estaba en manos de jóvenes que, hasta el momento, no sabían si tendrían posibilidades de ganar.

—Esos jóvenes tienen mucha fe en que triunfaran, confiar es todo lo que podemos hacer —una voz desde la nada, les habló.

—¡¿Quién es?! ¡Responda por favor! —le preguntó el profesor muy inquieto.

—Profesor Oak, usted no me conoce —respondió—, pero si conoce al señor Henry Ketchum, ¿verdad?

—¿Y cómo sabe de Henry? —le preguntó el profesor muy sorprendido, ante el conocimiento de aquel sujeto.

—Porque el comenzó su viaje Pokémon hace mucho —comenzó a responderle muy asertivo—. Usted comenzó su investigación sobre los Pokémon a muy temprana edad, y ya era un renombrado investigador, y Henry Ketchum fue uno de los primeros entrenadores Pokémon que inició desde Pallet Town bajo su supervisión.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pese a levantarse temprano, demoró un siglo en llegar a Viridian —agregó Delia en burla.

—¿Acaso ese tal Henry Ketchum es…? —le preguntó algo sorprendida Sakura.

—Así es pequeña —le respondió con una sonrisa—. Mi querido esposo y padre de Ash.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver él con todo lo que sucede? —preguntó muy intrigado el profesor.

—Tengo un mensaje de él para su hijo. Cuando despierte, díganle lo siguiente, "estoy muy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo, y aprovecha muy bien el don que tienes, el aura, y el regalo que te dejé, mi último regalo" y para ustedes, un mensaje de mi parte.

—¿Para nosotros? —preguntó muy intrigado el profesor Oak.

—Con el poder que tienen, si tienen mucha suerte, lograrán liberar a Kyogre y Groudon, pero ganar les será imposible. Sólo uno de los lazos puede estar despierto, cuando uno duerma, el otro se fortalecerá, cuando eso suceda, el elegido terminará con todo.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡Respóndenos! —pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

—Escuché de Brock que Ash era el elegido —comentó muy pensante Ami.

—¿Y qué será lo de "el otro lazo"? —preguntaba Sakura al grupo.

—Debe ser algún lazo sanguíneo, o algo por el estilo —comentó Ami muy extrañada.

—Eso es imposible, Ash sólo tiene a su madre —les respondió Oak.

—¿Y su padre? —le preguntó muy extrañada la peli rosada ninja.

—No hemos sabido de él desde hace mucho, la última vez que se contactó con nosotros, fue cuando nació Ash.

—¿Hubo algo que les dijera, o algo por el estilo? —preguntó muy seria Ami.

—Lo único que dijo, fue que cuidaran mucho a Ash, porque… —pero el profesor prefirió no seguir hablando.

—¿Porque…? —le preguntó algo impaciente Sakura.

—Lo siento, pero es un secreto —intentó disculparse el profesor—. Henry me dijo que hablara de eso cuando la situación realmente lo amerite.

—Bueno profesor, le informo que los secretos después de muerto no sirven —le dijo algo desafiante Sakura—, todos están luchando, y no saben si ganarán.

—Por favor Sam, Sakura tiene razón. Cuéntales —le pidió Delia algo suplicante; también sentía que no tenía sentido ocultar más secretos.

—De acuerdo, pero no comenten absolutamente nada a Ash de esto, se lo pedimos —les pidió muy serio el profesor Oak.

—¿Por qué tanto secretismo a Ash con su padre? —le preguntó Ami muy intrigada.

—Lo siento, pero prometimos que sólo le responderíamos a Ash cuando él quisiera preguntarlo —le respondió Delia con algo de temor.

—Si es su compromiso —dijo Sakura, intentando simular su suspicacia—, entonces lo comprendemos. Prometemos no decirle nada a Ash —junto con Ami, levantaron su mano derecha en señal de compromiso.

—Cuento con ustedes, chicas —les dijo muy serio Oak, asintiendo las chicas a las palabras—. Verán, es sobre el ultimo regalo que Henry le dejó a Ash, el cual se encuentra sellado, un sello que sólo pueden abrir quienes sepan utilizar la habilidad del aura. Como hijo de Harvey, Ash también tiene aquella habilidad, pero no la ha utilizado más de una o dos veces.

—¿Y por qué nunca le contaron algo tan importante a Ash? —preguntó muy extrañada Ami.

—No tenía sentido hacer algo así —le respondió el profesor—, además de ser peligroso, él siempre vivió como un niño normal, además, incluso Harvey tuvo muchos problemas para usar todo su poder, siendo un experto en el uso del aura.

—A ver si entiendo —comenzó a recapitular Sakura, muy confundida por tanta información junta—. Su padre, le dejó a Ash un arma altamente poderosa y no sabe que la tiene…, eso trata de decirnos, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Y cuál es esa arma?

—Aquella arma, siempre ha estado a su lado… —respondía el profesor, pero fue interrumpido por unos quejidos que comenzó a afectar a Ash.

* * *

...

* * *

Wind tampoco perdía el tiempo. En esos momentos, se encontraba en la base de los soldados de la luz, revisando algunos informes, como la agente doble del equipo.

—Wind, ¿me escuchas? —llamó una voz en la mente de Wind.

—¡Sato, eres tú! —le gritó mentalmente la guerrera del viento, muy feliz— ¿Cómo estás?

—No lo sé…, creo que bien… —le respondió algo nervioso—. ¡Deja eso para después, necesito de tu ayuda!

—¡Mi Sato, me entrego a ti…! ¡Si quieres que salte como Magikarp, lo hago! —dijo muy entusiasta Wind.

—Qué respuesta… —le dijo muy nervioso—. Primero, necesito que le digas a Sakura que utilice a mi Dragonite, y segundo, ve a ayudar a Misty y a los demás, están peleando contra Kyogre, y creo que con tu ayuda les será suficiente.

—Pero Sato —comenzó a decirle muy contrariada Wind—, le prometí a Saku que llevaría toda la información de…

—¡Wind, confío en tus conocimientos! —le dijo Satoshi con entusiasmo, dándole mucha seguridad a la pelíazul— ¡Pero te lo suplico, vete ahora, no quiero que nada malo les pase a mis amigos! Solo puedo confiar en ti en este momento.

—¡¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas así?! —le preguntó Wind muy preocupada, el tono con que le hablaba, sonaba a despedida— Me hablas como si te hubiese pasado algo malo.

—Cuando te encuentres con Sakura, te enteraras.

—De acuerdo… —dijo, ida en sus pensamientos— ¡Partiré de inmediato!

—Gracias Wind —dijo muy feliz Satoshi—. Por favor, dales mis disculpas por no poder seguir ayudándolos más.

—En serio Sato, me estás asustando —le comento Wind acongojada—, ¿qué te pasó?

—¡Casi lo olvido! —dijo de sorpresa Satoshi.

—¿Qué se te olvido ahora? —le preguntó Wind algo nerviosa, burlándose del joven.

—¿Cómo qué ahora? —le preguntó algo molesto, recomponiendo la compostura— Dile a Cynthia que use el viento cortante nivel dos, y bueno… Wind, cuídate mucho, y espero volver a verte.

—Sato…

—Y por favor, dile a Sakura que la seguiré amando hasta la eternidad, y que no sufra por un imbécil como yo.

—¡Sato, dime por favor, ¿qué pasó?! —pero esta vez, Wind no recibió respuesta— ¿Qué habrá pasado en mi ausencia?

* * *

...

* * *

Pidgeot estaba listo, las corrientes de aire se sentían en el ambiente, y solo faltaba que Cynthia le diera la orden de atacar.

—Cynthia, Pidgeot está listo —le advirtió Drew muy extrañado—, ¿qué estás esperando?

—¿Y si no funciona? —se cuestionó la campeona con mucho miedo, notándose en sus manos, las que temblaban descontroladamente—. El destino de la misión esta en mis manos ahora, y si fallo…

—¡Todos confiamos en ti y en Pidgeot! —le dijo con mucho entusiasmo May, guiñándole el ojo derecho— ¡Además, recuerda de quién es ese Pokémon, no es un Pidgeot cualquiera!

—¡Si, tienes razón! —dijo con más ánimos Cynthia, recobrando el valor suficiente como para seguir—. ¡ ¿Estás listo, Pidgeot?! —el Pokémon le asintió muy serio, pero muy paciente— ¡Viento cortante, ahora!

El viento cortante se veía ir directo contra Groudon, y como lo había señalado Sakura, las cuchillas de aire causaban efecto, chocando contra el campo de energía, provocando una grieta.

—¡Muy bien, funciona! —pero la alegría de Cynthia desapareció al acto, al ver como el escudo deshacía el viento cortante.

—Con un poco más de fuerza, podrás traspasar el campo de energía —le comentó Ed.

—Ed, ese viento cortante es uno de los más fuertes que he visto —le comentó Drew—. ¿De dónde sacaremos algo con más fuerza que eso? —ante la pregunta, Drew volteó su mirada y atención a Sakura, quien no quería separarse ni de Charizard, ni de Satoshi— ¡Sakura, ¿conoces alguna forma de aumentar el poder del viento cortante?! ¡Tú debes conocer a Pidgeot mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros!

—No recuerdo ahora, lo siento —les decía Sakura, sin mirar en ningún segundo a nadie, siempre con la mirada baja—. Sólo recordé el viento cortante, perdonen por no serles de utilidad.

Sakura continuaba llorando para sí. No sabían que había pasado con exactitud, pero prefirieron no preguntarle, ni decirle nada más a la joven.

—Saku, ¿me escuchas? —llamó una voz femenina a la mente de Sakura. Una voz muy familiar.

—Wind…, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó de la forma más calmada que podía.

—Tengo un mensaje de Sato para ti —aquellas palabras de Wind, sorprendieron enormemente a la peli morada.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?! —le preguntó muy desesperada Sakura.

—Que utilicen a Dragonite, y Pidgeot el viento cortante en nivel dos —le respondió algo nerviosa.

—¿Qué utilice a Dragonite, y el viento cortante de Pidgeot en nivel dos? —se preguntaba la chica de Ecruteak, viéndose distraída por las palabras de Wind.

—Ah, sí, fue muy raro lo que me dijo —le comentó muy extrañada—. Me mandó a decirles que lo disculparan por no poder seguir ayudándolos, razón no me dio, y también dijo que… —pensó por un momento las palabras, y le dijo— Saku, pese a estar en el estado que está ahora, te seguirá amando por la eternidad —ante aquellas palabras, las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rojizas, cerró los ojos y miró el cuerpo inerte de su amado.

—No tiene por qué disculparse —le decía a Wind muy melancólica—, yo debería disculparme con él, por no ayudarlo cuando tenía que hacerlo —secó sus lágrimas, y de su bolso sacó una Pokédex con un diseño muy curioso—. Gracias por el mensaje Wind.

—No te preocupes, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti —le respondió muy feliz Wind —. Ahora me dirijo donde se encuentra el equipo que lucha contra Kyogre. Saku, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Sato?

—Te contaré todo después de liberar a Kyogre y Groudon —le pidió muy seria—. ¡Ve a ayudar a Misty y los demás, rápido!

—De acuerdo Sakura…, por favor, cuídate —le pidió Wind muy preocupada.

Fueron pequeñas palabras de la guerrera del viento, pero las suficientes para hacer volver a Sakura al campo de batalla. Seguramente, aquel joven entrenador del cual se enamoró, vio en ella algo más que él no tenía. Por alguna razón, la dejó a cargo de todo.

—Chicos —dijo Sakura al grupo, levantándose y caminando con decisión al grupo—, disculpen por serles una inútil —secó lo que quedaba de lágrimas en su rostro, miró a Groudon, y volteó la mirada tras el grupo, donde estaba el Pokémon de fuego—. Charizard, por favor, cuídalo —y cuando el Pokémon le asintió, volvió la mirada a Groudon.

—Sakura, ¿por qué dices eso? —le preguntó muy triste May—. Si le pasara algo a la persona que más amo —le decía, mientras miraba atentamente a Drew—, creo que estaría peor que tú.

—Gracias May —le agradeció muy emocionada Sakura—, solo que prometimos entre los dos, que, si uno caía, el otro seguiría, y no estoy cumpliendo —decía mientras sacaba de su bolso una pokébola lujosa—. Será mejor que comencemos. ¡Dragonite, yo te elijo! —lo curioso, fue que el Dragonite que salió, era un Dragonite normal, o al menos curioso para los presentes.

—¿Por qué una pokébola tan peculiar para un Pokémon tan simple? —preguntaba Drew con mucha curiosidad.

—¡Jejejeje! —reía y decía algo nerviosa Sakura, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca— Es que había olvidado comprar pokébolas, y era la única pokébola que le quedaba a Sato, ¡y le costó mucho trabajo encontrar un Dratini!

—Mi primera decepción de Satoshi —comentó muy decepcionada May.

—¡Oigan! —les gritó Duplica, llamando la atención de Sakura, May y Drew— Sakura, disculpa, con tu permiso y respeto —la aludida solo asintió, haciendo que la joven comenzará a decirle a May y Drew— ¡¿A que vinieron, a liberar a Groudon o a hacer vida social?! —bastante molesta…

—¡Jejejeje! Discúlpanos —se disculpó May muy apenada.

—¿Y para que ese Dragonite? —le preguntó muy extrañado Drew.

—Creo saber para qué es —le respondió muy seria Sakura—. Antes que todo, Cynthia, necesito que le digas a Pidgeot que utilice el viento cortante en nivel dos.

—Pero Sakura, el viento cortante no funcionó —le cuestionó la campeona.

—¡No me discutas, sólo hazlo! —le ordenó algo alterada, mientras tomaba su Pokédex para analizar a Groudon.

—De acuerdo… —le contestó muy sorprendida Cynthia, por cómo le había hablado— ¡Pidgeot, viento cortante nivel dos, ahora! —y apenas escuchó la orden, el Pokémon ave comenzó a formar los torbellinos nuevamente.

—Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó muy extrañado Tracey.

—Reviso el nivel de batalla de Groudon —le contestó sin quitarle de vista a la Pokédex.

—¿No recuerdas que la Pokédex de Paul explotó cuando quiso analizar el nivel de Kyogre y Groudon? —ahora Tracey le cuestionó.

—Eso ya lo sé —en eso, la Pokédex comenzó a sonar, entregando los datos de Groudon—, pero esta Pokédex la hizo Sato, así que no tiene un límite —le respondía mirándolo, y nuevamente a la Pokédex—. Seré rápida con la explicación. Por lo general, un Pokémon legendario no pasa del nivel 80, claro, si lo vemos matemáticamente, por ejemplo, el nivel natural de Groudon, se encuentra entre el nivel 70 a 75, pero por causa de la posesión y los fragmentos de la perla, su nivel es más alto.

—¿Y cuál es el nivel actual de Groudon? —preguntó Drew algo ansioso.

—Solo con la posesión, ahora sobrepasa el nivel 100, se encuentra en el nivel 150 —claramente, la respuesta de Sakura dejó helado al grupo; por fin eran conscientes de lo que se enfrentaban—, pero eso no es todo, tiene dos fragmentos de la perla, puede aumentar de nivel a su antojo, podría llegar al nivel 210 o 220 —aquella conclusión, dejó aterrada incluso a la mismísima Sakura— ¡Si no nos apresuramos, nos costará más trabajo quitarle los fragmentos!

Aumento de nivel, llegar al extremo de superar incluso, lo que el cuerpo era capaz de controlar. Aquello les impedía pelear contra ellos, de hecho, ni siquiera eran rivales para ellos. ¿Acaso estaban pasando por una situación aún más difícil que aquella batalla de hace mil años?

* * *

Misty y los demás tenían sus propios problemas. Mientras los demás hacían todo lo posible para mantener a raya los Pokémon poseídos, Sakura Kinomoto se preparaba para comenzar su plan. ¿Pero cómo le irá?

—Espero que estés segura y lista, Sakura —dijo muy preocupado Gary—. Los demás ya no pueden aguantar más.

—Estoy lista, comencemos —dijo muy segura la peli castaña, quien tenía su báculo, dos cartas, y a Pikachu frente a ella, listos— ¿Estás listo, Pikachu? —el roedor simplemente le asintió tomando posición ofensiva.

—¡Sakura, tu sólo dime cuando atacar! —dijo Inuyasha dispuesto al ataque.

—De acuerdo —le asintió la brujita, también tomando posición ofensiva.

El orden del ataque no fue muy distinto a las veces anteriores, Inuyasha volvía a acumular energía en colmillo de acero, volviendo a preparar las lanzas de diamante, mientras Sakura activaba las dos cartas que tenía en sus manos, viento y trueno.

—Inuyasha, ¿estás listo? —le preguntó Sakura sin desconcentrar su atención de las cartas.

—Cuando quieras.

—¡Necesitamos de su ayuda, trueno, viento! —y al segundo que Sakura activó las cartas— ¡Pikachu, usa tu impactrueno para dirigir el ataque, yo te ayudaré!

Y tal como lo quería hacer Sakura, viento y trueno envolvieron las lanzas de diamante, dándoles no solo más fuerza, sino también más velocidad, y cuando Pikachu usó su impactrueno en aquel ataque, tomó control de su trayectoria, logrando estrellar el ataque combinado contra el campo de energía. El plan de Sakura comenzaba a funcionar, el campo de energía comenzaba a agrietarse, entusiasmando a todo el grupo, y más a Pikachu, Sakura e Inuyasha, comenzando a usar toda la fuerza que tenían, pero cuando el ataque había logrado atravesar el campo de energía, este rebotó, devolviéndose contra el grupo.

—¡No se muevan! —se oyó en el aire la voz femenina, al tiempo que veían como una chica pelíazul detenía el ataque gracias a un campo de energía que creó— ¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca —suspiró la joven, mientras volteaba a ver al grupo, viendo cómo Sakura abrazaba a Pikachu, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo— Sakura, Pikachu, ¿están bien?

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sakura, descubriéndose, logrando ver, muy feliz, a su salvadora— ¡Wind, gracias, nos salvaste! —exclamó mientras Pikachu volvía a su hombro izquierdo— ¿Pero por qué estás aquí?

—Sato me pidió que viniera a ayudarlos, que estaban en problemas.

—Ese tonto —decía de forma irónica Misty—, siempre sabe qué hacer, sigue creyendo que siempre tiene la razón.

—Y sí que la tuvo de nuevo —le dijo Gary algo nervioso—, aún seguimos aquí —mientras Wind bajaba con los demás—. ¿Conoces alguna forma de romper ese campo de energía?

—Lo siento chicos, pero eso es imposible —le respondió muy seria Wind—. Si queremos deshacer ese campo de energía, tenemos que quitarle los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos si no podemos atravesar ese campo de energía? —le preguntó muy preocupada Misty.

—¡No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo! —le respondió la pelíazul con entusiasmo—. Pero necesitaré de alguien para retirarle esos fragmentos.

—¿En qué te podemos ayudar? —le preguntó muy seria Sakura.

—Abriré una grieta en el campo de energía. Necesito que alguien entre y le quite los fragmentos de la perla a Kyogre, pero sólo tendrán tres segundos, sino, el escudo se recuperará, y los repelerá.

—Pero tres segundos es muy poco tiempo —comentó muy preocupada Misty.

—Y no sabemos en qué parte están esos fragmentos —añadió igual de preocupado Gary.

—No se preocupen por eso —les dijo muy tranquila Wind—, romperé el escudo en el lugar exacto donde están los fragmentos, pero el espacio será muy pequeño, por lo menos unos treinta centímetros.

—Tampoco es muy pequeño, pero para tres segundos… —concluía muy pensante Sakura.

El plan de Wind era muy calculista, era movimientos rápidos y precisos, no daban chances a equivocarse, pero era la única posibilidad que veían para rescatar al Pokémon oceánico. Ante el largo pensar, Pikachu decidió no hacerlo, y por iniciativa propia, saltó al hombro derecho de Wind.

—Pikachu, ¿estás seguro? —Wind le preguntó al roedor eléctrico, quien se encontraba muy decidido.

—Tan testarudo como su entrenador —comentó con entusiasmo Gary.

—Y obstinado —le apoyó Misty, observando muy emocionada al Pokémon eléctrico.

—¡De acuerdo! —Wind se encontraba tan emocionada como los demás. Era como si la decisión de Pikachu hubiese levantado los ánimos del grupo—. Apenas le quitemos los fragmentos, enciérrenlo en una pokébola.

—Muy bien —decía Gary, mientras sacaba una bola maestra—, y como no quiero tasa de errores, quiero asegurar su captura. ¡Comencemos!

* * *

...

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntaba un joven de cabello color azabache algo desordenado, mientras intentaba mirar entre la neblina— ¡Pikachu, Misty, May, Dawn, Duplica, Gary, Drew, Ed, Inuyasha, Kagome, Li, Tomoyo, Sakura! —pero nadie contestaba.

—Esas son las personas que más aprecias, ¿verdad? —le preguntó una voz que salía entre la neblina.

—También están mi mamá y el profesor Oak —le respondió, percatándose que no conocía la voz— ¡¿Quién eres?, responde!

—Tranquilo Ash, solo soy alguien que te quiere ayudar.

—¿Ayudarme en qué? —preguntó muy extrañado.

—En que veas la verdad, y termines con éxito tu misión.

Cuando la neblina cedió, se dejó ver un paisaje armonioso. Ash se encontraba en una playa, donde los Pidgey y Wingull volaban con tranquilidad, y en la lejanía, donde se veía que comenzaba un bosque, se encontraba alguien de la misma edad de él, con un parecido enorme. Sin pensarlo, el joven corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Aaron Ketchum, y soy entrenador Pokémon —respondió el joven de cabello azul oscuro, quien era acompañado de un pequeño Riolu.

—¡¿Aaron?, eso es imposible! —se decía para sí muy sorprendido.

—Así es, mi nombre es Aaron —volvió a confirmarle. Claramente había leído su mente—, y quiero ayudarte en tu misión.

—Pero… ¿cómo es posible que tú seas…? —pero en eso, apareció un Celebi, quien lo calló de inmediato.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Aaron muy extrañado, inclinando su cabeza.

—Él no sabe nada del futuro —comenzó a decirle telemáticamente Celebi a Ash—, él es solo un aprendiz de entrenador, desde pequeño le han enseñado a utilizar el aura, así que no digas nada.

—¡De acuerdo, ya entendí, no diré nada, pero déjame hablar, por favor! —le respondió Ash telemáticamente, entre confundido y ansioso— ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme, Aaron?

—Primero vamos a mi casa, tienes que descansar.

—De acuerdo —pero en eso, el estómago del joven Ash comenzó a gruñir— ¡Jejejeje! Creo que también me dio hambre —comentó muy nervioso, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca.

—No te preocupes, le diré a mi mamá que te prepare algo para comer —dijo el niño del Riolu con entusiasmo.

¿Qué sucede? Ash ha aparecido con su memoria intacta, y al parecer se encuentra en el pasado, pero, ¿cómo habrá llegado a ese lugar?

—Aaron, ¿por qué me preguntaste si a los que llamaba eran las personas que más apreciaba? —preguntaba Ash mientras seguía al joven.

—Por la forma en que los llamabas —le respondió—, y veo que no me equivoqué.

—Ya veo —aún sin caer en lo que pasaba, Ash llevó su mano derecha a, supuestamente su cinto, comprobando que no tenía sus pokébolas—. ¿No has visto mis pokébolas?

—¿Y qué es eso? —le preguntó Aarón muy intrigado.

—Ahora que recuerdo, en esta época aún no se han inventado las pokébolas —pensó algo contrariado Ash—. Olvídalo.

* * *

...

* * *

En el otro mundo, una persona muy conocida por nosotros y un Pokémon muy especial, veían expectantes todo lo que sucedía.

—Arceus, ¿crees que fue una buena idea llevar al pasado la memoria de Ash? —le preguntó muy serio y preocupado el joven que lo acompañaba.

—Fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar Celebi, nunca creerían que la memoria de Ash se encuentra de forma física en el pasado.

—Fue muy arriesgado lo que hicieron, muy en especial de hacer los recuerdos de Ash parte de Sakura. Ahora comprendo por qué se parecían tanto —le comentó bastante ansioso.

—Esa también fue decisión de Celebi.

—Te recuerdo que Arades tiene un Celebi en su poder, y ya sabes que hizo con él.

—Lo sé —fue todo lo que dijo Arceus, mientras continuaba pensando en la situación—. Perdóname Satoshi, necesito pensar por un tiempo, ya han sufrido mucho, y tu sacrificaste tu vida.

—Pero ese sacrificio no servirá de nada, si no liberan a Kyogre y Groudon —Satoshi vio como Arceus se retiraba, mientras él seguía mirando en los monitores del lugar, todo lo que pasaba— ¡Vamos chicos, confío en ustedes!

Al parecer, Arceus oculta algo, ¿o tal vez sólo sea miedo a algo? Para que un dios necesite pensar, es porque es realmente grave lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la base de los soldados de la luz, para ser más exactos, en el cuarto donde se encontraban las mujeres secuestradas, llegaban dos soldados con una chica peli naranja moribunda.

— ¡Y no vuelvas a hacer cosas a escondidas de nosotros! —decía uno de los seres, mientras lanzaba violentamente a la chica, y sellaban la puerta.

— ¡Malditos! —gritó vanamente una de las chicas furiosa— Misty, ¿te encuentras bien? —muy angustiada le preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes corto, mientras las otras dos se le acercaron.

—Si chicas…, me encuentro bien…, no se preocu… pen… —pero antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, perdió el conocimiento.

—Deja que recupere su energía —le pidió la joven de cabellos azules largo, mientras posaba sus dos manos en el pecho de Misty, logrando recuperarla de sus heridas y algo de energía—. No creo que recupere pronto el conocimiento, será mejor dejarla descansar.

—Dawn, ¿crees que será suficiente para que se recupere?

—Si Marina, con eso bastará —entre las dos, tomaron a Misty, y la acostaron en una de las camas.

—¡Quiero que esto termine, no aguanto más tanto sufrimiento! —exclamó con rabia la otra chica, de cabellos castaños.

—Yo también, May —dijo Marina con mucha angustia—. Yo también.

Muy cerca de Hoenn, una chica de cabello celeste, con un traje bastante ajustado, de camiseta blanca, short negro, y chamarra roja, se acercaba con la ayuda de un Fearow, y un Plusle en su hombro izquierdo.

¿Lograran liberar a Kyogre y Groudon? ¿Cómo podrá ayudar Aaron a Ash? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. ¿Alguien a jugado en las incursiones raid en Pokémon GO? Bueno, ya pudieron darse cuenta que esto sera similar.

Saludos y hasta el próximo sábado!


	36. El inicio del entrenamiento Una victori

Hola a todos. No sé como podría explicarles lo que escribí aquí. Algo si se, para los que les gusta leer batallas, como lo había dicho anteriormente, les va a gustar este arco. Tal vez muchas partes las encuentren cortas, pero en el camino irán entendiendo todo con mas claridad... si es que se puede... Bueno, no los molesto mas. Nos vemos el próximo sábado!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: "El inicio del entrenamiento. Una victoria de milagro"**

Aaron Ketchum, un joven de catorce años. Su familia, por generaciones, ha aprendido y enseñado el arte del manejo del aura sobre sus descendientes. Los maestros y guerreros que pueden utilizar a su voluntad esta habilidad, no son muchos, por lo que estos trabajan para la reina. Ash Ketchum, un joven de Pallet Town, acaba de conocer a este joven, quien le enseñará a utilizar el aura, o por lo menos lo básico.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por un bosque, lugar donde se veía que vivían muchos Pokémon, como Caterpie, Pidgey y Oddish, por ejemplo. En aquel lugar, se podía respirar paz y tranquilidad, cosa que desde hace mucho no había podido el oriundo de Pallet Town.

—Aaron, ¿cuánto falta para llegar? —preguntaba Ash muy impaciente, ya que, desde hace treinta minutos, no veía rastro de civilización.

—Calma Ash, ya llegaremos —le respondió Aaron muy tranquilo.

—¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Es una de las habilidades que tengo gracias al poder del aura. Leer la mente de las personas, y la comunicación telepática, de esa forma, tambien me puedo comunicar con los Pokémon.

—¡Vaya, eso es increíble! —exclamó Ash muy impresionado— ¿Y tú crees que yo pueda hacer eso?

—Celebi me contó todo.

—¿Y qué te contó? —le preguntó Ash muy curioso.

—Tu vienes del futuro, eres el elegido por Ho-oh, y que tienes una misión que sólo con tus verdaderas habilidades, podrás solucionar.

—¡¿Estás enterado de todos los problemas?! —preguntó Ash aún más impresionado.

—Un poco, sólo me dejé guiar por lo que me contó Celebi, y me pidió que, por favor, no leyera tu mente, sino, podría hacer algo que cambie en tu época.

—Ya veo… —soltó Ash, percatándose de algo que lo fastidió en parte—. ¡Oye, pero hace un momento lo hiciste!

—No leí tu mente, leí lo que estabas pensando, y eso lo puedo hacer —le contestó Aaron con un tono fanfarrón.

—¡Eso es trampa! —le gruñó muy molesto Ash.

—No, no lo es —le respondió Aaron, mientras se detenía, y le indicaba a Ash un pueblo rústico—. Muy bien, ya llegamos.

Aquel, era un pueblo muy tranquilo, casas hecha de adobe y ladrillos de roca, muy pacifico, donde los humanos y Pokémon trabajaban como uno, manteniendo el respeto mutuo. La reina era muy respetada por su buen corazón y atención a su pueblo. Los soldados no sólo resguardaban la paz del palacio, sino también la del pueblo, siempre al servicio de que el orden y la ley sea respetada. El joven Aaron era muy conocido en el pueblo, ya que era el hijo del comandante y guardián a cargo de la protección de la reina.

—Este lugar es muy tranquilo —decía Ash muy sorprendido, mirando a todos lados.

—Gracias a la gestión de la reina, tenemos buenas relaciones con las regiones vecinas, y ha hecho todo lo posible para mantener la paz en la región —comentó Aaron muy orgulloso.

—¿Y dónde vives?

—Mi casa no está muy lejos, sígueme.

El comercio del lugar era muy variado, y batallas Pokémon en la plaza del pueblo eran presenciadas por todas las personas, cosa que llamó la atención del joven Ash, que se quedó a mirar por unos minutos. Después de una caminata corta…

—Muy bien Ash, ya llegamos.

—Que bien…, ya me estaba cansando —dijo Ash algo frustrado.

La casa de Aaron era muy acogedora. En el patio, el cual era bastante grande, los Pokémon vivían con tranquilidad; parecía como si fuesen de la familia, ya que pese a ser salvajes, todos trabajaban para mantener el lugar.

—No dudo que estés cansado, si tienes hambre —le comentó Aaron—. Vamos, mi mamá te preparará algo.

—Gracias.

La casa por dentro era muy simple; pese a que la familia tenía los recursos para darse lujos, eran muy sobrios en sus gustos. La madre, era una señora joven, de unos 36 años, cabello castaño, ojos celestes, falda color café la que le llegaba hasta los pies, y un chaleco de color rojo. Ella no sólo se ocupaba de los quehaceres como dueña de casa, sino también, se encargaba del entrenamiento de su hijo, y la confección de ropa.

—¡Mamá, ya llegué!

—¡Qué bueno que llegas Aaron, tengo listo el almuerzo! —dijo la señora de voz cándida.

—¡Vine con un amigo, lo invité a almorzar! —le avisó el joven, mientras Ash aparecía saludando con su mano derecha, muy apenado.

—Entonces pondré un plato más.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, su rostro reflejaba mucha bondad y ternura, y su tono de voz era muy suave. Daba confianza y tranquilidad.

Una vez servida la mesa, los dos jóvenes se acomodaron, y bueno…, ambos comían como unos salvajes, como si no hubiese un mañana. Al parecer, la dueña de casa no vio extrañada tal escena, como si lo viera todos los días.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre, joven? —le preguntó muy calmada la señora.

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y vengo de Pallet Town.

—¡Vaya, un Ketchum! —exclamó con sorpresa la señora— Eso quiere decir que también controlas el aura, ¿verdad?

—No mamá —comenzó a decir Aaron—, él vino para aprender a usar el aura, así que le dije que podíamos enseñarle.

—"Podíamos" me suena a manada, ¿no crees? —le preguntó con tono irónico.

—¡Jejejeje! Lo siento —se disculpó algo apenado—. Ash, mi mamá y mi papá son maestros aura, y aun me están enseñando, ya que aún no tengo control total sobre el aura.

—Ya veo —Ash estaba algo sorprendido. ¿En verdad aquella persona tan tranquila y pacífica, era capaz de algo así? Sabía que estaba con el tiempo en contra, por lo que decidió no perder más el tiempo—. ¡Señora, por favor, enséñeme a utilizar el aura a la perfección, necesito aprender a utilizarla lo más pronto posible, mis amigos están en problemas, y tengo que ir a ayudarlos!

—Lo siento Ash, pero en tu estado es imposible —comenzó a explicarle la peli castaña—, tenemos que comenzar con los conceptos básicos, el resto, dependerá del entrenamiento que te auto impongas.

—De acuerdo señora, muchas gracias —le agradeció Ash con una reverencia.

—No me digas más señora, Ash —le pidió muy amable la ama de casa—, eres de la familia, puedes decirme Elisa.

—De acuerdo —le asintió—. Gracias por todo Elisa, daré todo lo que tengo para el entrenamiento.

Terminado el almuerzo, y Ash satisfecho, los tres salieron al patio de la casa, listos para comenzar el entrenamiento.

El patio era más grande de lo que había visto Ash antes de llegar, dando espacio a la señora Elisa para el cultivo no sólo de bayas, también de una gran variedad de flores.

—Muy bien —comenzó a decir Elisa—, como tú estás mucho más atrasado que Aaron, no entrenaras con él. Tendrás que comenzar con lo básico.

—¿Qué es lo primero que tengo que hacer? —le preguntó Ash con mucho entusiasmo.

—Primero, tendrás que trabajar en mantener el patio con ayuda de los Pokémon, el trabajo en equipo es muy importante —comenzó a explicarle Elisa mirando a los ojos a Ash—. Además, tendrás que hacer el aseo de la casa, lavar, planchar, cocinar, y todo lo demás que te diga —comenzó a pedir, mientras enumeraba traviesamente con sus dedos cada tarea.

—¡Pero si todo eso son los quehaceres de la casa! ¡No es entrenamiento, es trabajo! —le reclamó muy molesto Ash.

—Sí, lo sé —le asintió muy feliz Elisa—, y eso lo tendrás que hacer por dos semanas, y cuando evalúe tu progreso, comenzaremos la segunda parte.

—¡Eso es injusto! —Ash le gritó haciendo un berrinche.

—La vida no es justa. ¿Ves que avanzamos muy rápido con el entrenamiento? —le dijo Elisa sacándole la lengua, cerrando los ojos—. Qué suerte que llegaste Ash, necesitaba algo de ayuda en los quehaceres de la casa —se paró frente al joven peli azabache, y le desordeno el cabello con su mano derecha—. Bueno Ash, luego nos vemos —y volvió a los quehaceres hogareños.

Ash estaba vestido en esta ocasión, con una polera manga corta color azul, pantalón café, y unos zapatos de cuero color café. Su tenida era acorde a la época.

—Bueno Ash —comenzó a decirle Aaron con entusiasmo—, si no quieres quedarte sin cenar, será mejor que te pongas a trabajar.

—¡Pero mis amigos están en problemas, no me puedo quedar aquí a hacer el aseo, o cocinar, tengo que entrenar! —dijo algo molesto.

—Ash, tu entrenamiento ya empezó.

—¿Cómo? —Ash miró muy extrañado aquellas palabras.

—Verás, para utilizar el aura como básico, debes tener conocimientos en varios aspectos, tener una excelente condición física, y entender a los Pokémon; sus sentimientos, lo que piensan.

—Ya veo —dijo Ash muy pensante—, suena muy complejo.

—En palabras suena complejo, pero se aprenden esas cosas por instinto —le comento Aaron, mientras se separaba del entrenador—. Será mejor que comiences ahora, si no quieres quedarte sin cenar. ¡Jajajaja! —llamó a uno de los Pokémon que estaban en el patio, un Mankey para ser precisos, y comenzó a luchar contra él, cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Increíble, no sabía que Aaron podía hacer eso! —pensaba Ash muy impresionado, mientras veía a Aaron luchar con gran habilidad, formando esferas de energía en sus manos, al igual que el Mankey salvaje—. Veo que no sólo las personas, sino también los Pokémon de esta época, son muy poderosos —sacudió su cabeza, golpeó sus mejillas con la palma de sus manos, y grito— ¡Muy bien, manos a la obra! —y comenzó su entrenamiento al pie de la letra, tal cual como se lo había indicado Elisa.

* * *

...

* * *

Pidgeot aún continuaba cargando su viento cortante. Pese a que los remolinos formados eran gigantescos, todo parecía indicar que aún quedaba mucho para ejecutar el ataque.

—¡¿Por qué no lanzas ya el viento cortante?! —le gritó Sakura a Cynthia.

—Necesito saber en dónde tengo que romper el campo de energía, además, Pidgeot aún no me ha dicho si el ataque está listo —le comentó bastante más paciente Cynthia— ¡Pidgeot, ¿cuándo tendrás listo el ataque?! —ante la nerviosa pregunta, Pidgeot le asintió, indicándole que ya estaba listo— ¡Bien! ¿Pero dónde estarán esos fragmentos?

—En su frente —exclamó rápidamente Kagome—. Hay dos fragmentos en su frente.

—Con que su frente —Cynthia analizó detenidamente a Groudon, notando de inmediato las dificultades que tenía—. Esto será difícil, Pidgeot está de espaldas a Groudon —pensó.

Sakura no tardó en percatarse en las dificultades que tenía Cynthia, por lo que decidió actuar rápidamente, encontrando una rápida solución.

—¡Dragonite, híper rayo! —ordenó rápidamente la entrenadora de Ecruteak al Pokémon dragón, quien comenzó a cargar una especie de esfera dorada en su boca, la que disparó e impactó en el campo de energía, curiosamente, llamando la atención de Groudon— ¡A que no me pillas, grandulón feo y tonto! —comenzó a mofarse la peli morada.

La señorita Sakura comenzó a mofarse sacando su lengua al Pokémon, mientras con el dedo índice derecho bajaba su párpado derecho; dio media vuelta, y levantando levemente su trasero, comenzó a golpearlo con su mano izquierda, mientras hacía gestos de burla. Ante esto, Groudon comenzó a cargar su rayo solar.

—¡Cynthia, ahora!

—Muy bien. ¡Pidgeot, viento cortante, ahora!

De tres aleteos que dio Pidgeot, tres corrientes de aire fueron disparadas, para luego dar paso a tres cuchillas de aire, las que impactaron en el escudo, al parecer debilitándolo; luego, vieron como los torbellinos creados por el Pokémon volador, los usó para perforar el escudo, creando un gran espacio abierto, y por último, una enorme cuchilla de aire terminó por destruir todo el campo de energía, quedando al descubierto Groudon, a merced de cualquier ataque.

—¡Muy bien, funcionó! —comenzó a celebrar May, pero pasado los cinco segundos, el escudo volvió a tomar fuerza, y Groudon disparó su rayo solar contra el grupo.

—¡Esto es peligroso! —exclamó Sakura muy asustada, mientras lanzaba una de sus pokébolas— ¡Hariyama, sal rápido, usa protección!

Apenas apareció el Pokémon luchador, alrededor de este se activó un escudo verdoso, con el cual detuvo el rayo solar. Extrañamente, la protección no pudo aguantar completamente el rayo solar, igualmente impactando en Hariyama, dejándolo muy débil.

—Hariyama, ¿te encuentras bien? —ante la preocupación de Sakura, el Pokémon le asintió, sentándose en el suelo muy cansado— Discúlpame por usarte de esa forma, usa descanso, con eso te recuperarás —y apenas el Pokémon se durmió, Sakura lo devolvió a su pokébola.

—Sakura, tengo dos dudas —comenzó a decirle muy intrigado Tracey.

—Dime Tracey.

—¿Cómo ese híper rayo llamó la atención de Groudon?

—Ese híper rayo tenia energía especial —comenzó a explicarle muy seria—, era como una mofa, solo servía para llamar la atención.

—Veo que se han dedicado más a entrenar que a otras cosas —le comentó muy sorprendido Tracey.

—Sato era muy exigente con los entrenamientos, logramos hacer que los ataques tuvieran segundo efectos —le respondió muy orgullosa Sakura.

—Ya veo —pero la cara de admiración y sorpresa del observador cambió, ahora mirando a la joven de reojo, muy suspicaz—. Y segundo. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esas obscenidades?

—Eh…, este… —comenzó a tartamudear algo atontada, desviando la mirada del grupo—, es que…, veras…, Sato una vez…, bueno, más de una vez, cuando luchaba contra el equipo Rocket, hacia eso, y siempre los hacia enfadar y confundir, y bueno…, quise ver si a mí también me funcionaba… —volvió su mirada al grupo, se paró firme, y vio a todos con decisión y orgullo—. ¡Y veo que funcionó muy bien!

—No creo que sea algo como para sentirse orgullosa, Sakura —le dijo May mirándola de reojo, aún más decepcionada de la pareja.

—¡Jejejeje! Si, lo siento May —dijo muy apenada la peli morada.

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para analizar las acciones de Sakura —intervino Drew muy serio—. Necesitamos algo o alguien rápido para poder quitarle esos fragmentos. ¿Ideas?

—Es verdad —comenzó a pensar en voz alta Sakura—. ¿Pero de donde sacaremos tal velocidad? —y entre tanto pensar, comenzó a recordar—. ¡Esperen un momento! —exclamó de golpe, llamando la atención de todos— Velocidad, rapidez…

 _ **Hace dos meses atrás.**_

 _Satoshi y Sakura se encontraban entrenando arduamente cerca del pueblo Plateado, preparándose para la liga Johto._

 _—¡Pidgeot, ataque ala! —ordenaba Satoshi muy concentrado. Pelear contra Sakura siempre le propuso un desafío enorme._

 _—¡Azumarill, hidrobomba! —en cambio, Sakura estaba muy concentrada, pero muy emocionada; iba ganando, y suponía que esa hidrobomba sería el golpe final, pero con su ataque ala, Pidgeot cortó en dos el ataque de agua— ¡Golpe de hielo!_

 _—¡Sube diez centímetros y doble equipo! —dentro de la astucia del entrenador de Pallet Town, engañó a Azumarill con sus espejismos, y golpeó suavemente al ratón de agua._

 _—¡Azumarill, que no te engañen esos espejismos, escucha su aleteo y ataca con hidrobomba! —y atendiendo a la orden de Sakura, Azumarill cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a afinar su audición. No pasó mucho para encontrarlo, y atacarlo con su hidrobomba._

 _—¡Ataque rápido! —ordenó algo desesperado Satoshi._

 _—Lo siento Sato, pero eso no funcionará —le advirtió la peli morada de forma engreída— ¡Protección, ahora! — y antes que pudiera acertar su ataque rápido, Pidgeot chocó contra el escudo creado por Azumarill— ¿Ves? —dijo Sakura muy creída— Te lo dije, cariño. ¡Mega puño! —y concentrando toda su energía en su mano derecha, Azumarill golpeó duramente a Pidgeot, logrando aguantar por muy poco._

 _—¡Ay no! —exclamó algo asustado Satoshi, llevando su mano derecha a su rostro, creyendo haber cometido un error descomunal— Amiga, ¿te encuentras bien? —Pidgeot sólo asintió— Prueba tu viento cortante nivel dos, ¿te parece? —el Pokémon ave volvió a asentir, y volvió emprender vuelo para preparar su ataque._

 _—¡Aprovechemos que el viento cortante toma tiempo! ¡Azumarill, golpe de hielo! —y aprovechando que Pidgeot estaba con la guardia baja, dio de lleno sin ningún problema._

 _—Se acabó tu suerte, oportunista —le dijo Satoshi, casi proclamando su victoria con malicia— ¡Viento cortante nivel dos, ahora!_

 _—¡Protección! —y apenas ordenó Sakura, nuevamente un campo verdoso rodeó al conejo. Pero la cuchilla de aire destrozó la protección, e impactó de lleno en Azumarill— ¡¿Qué? Eso es imposible!_

 _—Lo siento mucho querida —dijo muy engreído—, pero así son las cosas._

 _—¡No, así no son las cosas, y me vas a explicar ahora mismo como hiciste eso! —exclamó muy molesta Sakura, haciendo berrinche._

 _—¡Tranquila Sakurita! —comenzó a pedirle aterrado Satoshi. Después de todo, realmente le tenía muchísimo miedo —. Escucha atentamente. Entrené a Pidgeot para que aprendiera a destruir la protección y la detección, con la ayuda de las corrientes de aire que produce el viento cortante._

 _—¿Y cómo haces eso? —preguntó muy intrigada la peli morada._

 _—Durante la protección, sólo aumento el poder de los remolinos, lo que afina aún más la cuchilla de aire, logrando que traspase lo que sea, y durante la detección, las corrientes de viento atrapan cada resto de aire en el ambiente, y la velocidad del ataque, haciéndolo más veloz._

 _—¡Increíble! —exclamó la chica muy emocionada._

 _—Veamos. ¡Sal, Arcanine! —y apenas salió el canino Pokémon de fuego, Satoshi volvió su atención a Sakura—. Dile a Azumarill que utilice su protección._

 _—De acuerdo —le asintió, volviendo su atención al Pokémon de agua— ¡Azumarill, usa tu protección! —este sólo asintió, y activó su protección._

 _—Pidgeot, viento cortante nivel dos —el Pokémon ave asintió, y comenzó a crear los remolinos._

 _—¿Nivel dos? —preguntaba muy intrigada._

 _—Ya verás Saku, ten calma._

 _El ataque tomó mucho tiempo, pero cuando Pidgeot lo ejecutó, Sakura quedó extremadamente sorprendida. El ataque consistió en cuatro pasos, primero, tres corrientes de aire que desestabilizaron la protección de Azumarill, segundo, tres cuchillas que chocaron contra la protección, debilitándola, después, Pidgeot usó los torbellinos para abrir más el espacio de ruptura, y, por último, una enorme cuchilla de aire, que terminó por destrozar el campo de protección, golpeando duramente a Azumarill, dejándolo casi debilitado. Curiosamente, Arcanine usó su velocidad extrema para ir contra Azumarill, logrando tocar con su nariz al Pokémon de agua, y a los tres segundos, volviera a recuperar la protección, haciendo que el canino de fuego retrocediera._

 _—¡Discúlpame Azumarill, no fue mi intención! Creo que me pasé… —se disculpó Satoshi muy apenado y asustado._

 _—Descuida amor, Azumarill estará bien, ¿verdad? —el Pokémon de agua solo le asintió._

 _—¿Amor? —aquella palabra sí que habían descolocado a Satoshi._

 _—¡Eh… o sea, que todo estará bien! —intentó decir Sakura muy sonrojada y nerviosa, intentando retomar compostura— ¿Pero por qué no me contaste nada de esto? ¿Cuándo entrenaste ese ataque?_

 _—En realidad, este ataque lo había perfeccionado antes de conocerte —explicaba muy serio el joven—, y no te conté de él, porque no creo que sea un ataque que alguien más, fuera de mis Pokémon y yo, deba saber que existe._

 _—¿Acaso yo soy alguien más? —con un tono de voz muy triste, le preguntó Sakura, sintiéndose por un segundo, una persona más. Estaba al borde del llanto._

 _—¡Lo siento Sakura, no quise decir eso! —exclamó muy desesperado Satoshi—. Creo que me explique mal —pero pese a todo, Sakura no lo quiso ver a la cara— ¡Mira el lado positivo, al menos ya lo viste y sabes cómo utilizarlo, ¿o no?_

 _—Si…, al menos ya sé —le respondió con mucha rabia contenida._

 _—¡De acuerdo, tú ganas! —exclamó muy frustrado— No quise mostrarte este ataque por qué es muy peligroso. No sólo podrías perder una batalla si lo usas de forma incorrecta, también podrías poner en riesgo la vida de tu Pokémon, incluso la tuya._

 _—¡¿Mi vida?! —con sólo escuchar esas palabras, Sakura volvió toda su atención a Satoshi, entre preocupada y sorprendida._

 _—Verás —la mirada del joven se volvió muy seria, cosa que intimidó a la peli morada—, este movimiento no solo actúa como distractor-ofensivo, si no lo sabes utilizar correctamente como contra atacador, podría devolverte el ataque a ti. Además, la protección solo desaparece por unos segundos, y estás obligada a utilizarlo con dos Pokémon, siendo el segundo un Pokémon muy veloz para que pueda atacar mientras no existe la protección, fuera que debes ser muy precisa con tus movimientos si vas a golpear aquel punto que deseas, y sólo tendrás una oportunidad, sino también puedes poner en riesgo a tu Pokémon._

 _—Ya veo, sí que tiene muchas condiciones —comentó muy sorprendida Sakura._

 _—Pero si acierta, no solo podrás atacar, también podrás quitarle cualquier objeto que porte el Pokémon rival, y eso puede ser de gran ayuda en caso de una batalla muy complicada._

 _—¡¿Y me enseñarías a usar el viento cortante en nivel dos?! —le pidió muy entusiasta Sakura, tomándole las manos a Satoshi, rogando con una expresión muy tierna._

 _—Lo siento Sakura —le respondió muy sonriente—, pero por más que me lo pidas, y me pongas esa carita que tanto me gusta, no lo haré._

 _—¡Eres un malo y egoísta, gracias por confiar en mí! —bufó muy enojada, desviando la mirada para cualquier lado, con tal de no volver a verlo… por segunda vez…_

 _—Saku, escúchame… —le pidió muy tranquilo, mientras le sonreía a la chica, posando sus manos en sus mejillas, sin lograr que sus miradas se cruzaran— ¡Vamos, escúchame, no me dejes como el malo! —y de muy mala gana, Sakura lo volvió a mirar— No quiero que te pase nada, ni a ti, ni a tus Pokémon, quiero que estén bien, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por un capricho de poder. Sé que, con ese movimiento podrías ganar cualquier batalla, pero si te llegara a pasar algo, no me lo perdonaría._

 _—¿Y por qué me mostraste ese ataque? —le preguntó la entrenadora de Ecruteak muy confundida._

 _—Recuerda la misión que tenemos, y creo que llegará un momento en el que tendremos que trabajar separados, y seguramente, y espero que no sea así, tendrás que utilizarlo —Sakura escuchaba muy sorprendida y apenada cada palabra—. Sabía que esto pasaría si te mostraba esta técnica, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Por favor, escúchame bien, sólo la utilizaras cuando no esté contigo, y nunca más verás este movimiento, no hasta que realmente lo necesitemos, de hecho, jamás la utilizaré en batalla._

 _—¡Discúlpame Sato… —decía muy triste Sakura, comenzando a llorar—, discúlpame por desconfiar de ti…, no sabía que lo hacías por mi bien…, creí que me lo ocultabas por egoísta!_

 _—Saku, yo jamás permitiría que algo malo te pase —comenzó a decirle Satoshi muy risueño, llevando sus manos a la cintura de Sakura para acercarla a su cuerpo, y terminando en un abrazo—, nunca me perdonaría algo así, y mucho menos si fuera por mi culpa._

 _—No te preocupes, sé que siempre me protegerás, con tus tendencias suicidas para protegerme, jamás lo dudaría._

 _Entre la emoción y el llanto, la joven entrenadora fundió sus labios con los de su… novio, en un largo y fogoso beso, el cual terminó por el llamado de atención de sus Pokémon, quienes los miraban muy felices._

 _Ambos jóvenes prefirieron no continuar con el entrenamiento por un momento, al igual que decidieron no volver hablar nunca más del viento cortante de Pidgeot._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

El recordar aquel movimiento de Pidgeot, hizo volver la tristeza a Sakura. Ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos nuevamente estaban llenos de lágrimas; no era necesario que lo comunicara, todos eran conscientes del luto que quería pasar la entrenadora de Ecruteak, pero por su deber personal, no lo podía hacer.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó May muy preocupada, haciendo que Sakura la mirara, y a los demás, quienes también estaban preocupados.

—Lo siento chicos, los estoy estorbando —dijo algo sarcástica, más por su propia persona. Limpió sus lágrimas, caminó hasta con Cynthia, y volvió a mirar a Groudon con decisión.

—Sakura, ¿segura que te sientes bien? —ahora le volvió a preguntar Cynthia, muy preocupada por la difícil condición emocional de su amiga.

—¡Pidgeot, ¿estás preparado?! —ignorando completamente la preocupación de los demás hacia ella, le preguntó fieramente al Pokémon, quien sólo la miró— ¡Viento cortante nivel dos, ahora!

Curiosamente, Pidgeot se quedó mirando a Sakura, quien le asintió, entendiendo lo que quería hacer, por lo que comenzó nuevamente a preparar el ataque.

—¡Chicos, miren con mucha atención lo que haré, porque tal vez, sea la única vez que lo vean! —ante aquellas palabras, todos miraron con mucha curiosidad a la entrenadora— ¡Y que nadie se mueva, no quiero otro muerto más! —aquella petición sí que había sido extraña, pero algo intimidados, decidieron acatar.

Después de unos largos segundos, Pidgeot volvía a tener el viento cortante listo.

—¡Pidgeot, viento cortante, ahora! —Sakura estaba muy concentrada en cada movimiento del ataque. Era consciente que debía ser precisa, por lo que, cuando estuvo a punto de impactar la cuchilla final— ¡Dragonite, telepatía a Kagome y velocidad extrema, ya sabes que hacer! —y desvío rápidamente su atención a la aludida— ¡Rápido Kagome, ten en tu mente el lugar exacto donde están los fragmentos!

—¡De acuerdo!

La acción fue muy rápida, casi instantánea. Apenas la última cuchilla había impactado en el campo de energía, el cual se volvió inservible, Dragonite comenzó a avanzar a una velocidad vertiginosa.

* * *

Wind, junto con Pikachu a quien lo tenía abrazado, comenzó a rodear a Kyogre, al parecer, queriendo analizar el punto exacto por donde comenzar. No quería fallo alguno.

—Pikachu, esto es muy riesgoso, si no actúas rápido, podrías salir muy herido —le advirtió muy preocupada Wind.

— _No te preocupes, he pasado por todas, una mas no me hará ningún daño, ya lo verás._

—Veo que te pareces mucho a alguien que… —le iba a comentar—. Es extraño, pero no recuerdo el nombre de esa persona. ¡Bueno, a trabajar!

— _¡¿Me puedes entender?!_ —le preguntó Pikachu muy sorprendido.

—¡Y perfectamente! —le respondió con orgullo— Es una habilidad que tenemos las guerreras elementales. ¡Olvidemos eso por el momento, tenemos unos fragmentos que recuperar!

— _Tienes razón._

—Veamos… —Wind continuó analizando a Kyogre, hasta que se detuvo— ¡Los encontré! —a Pikachu— Escúchame, te lanzaré con fuerza, sólo tendrás tres segundos para quitarle los fragmentos, luego, solo lánzate al mar, yo me encargare de salvarte.

— _¡Cuando quieras, Wind!_

Cuando encontró el lugar correcto, Wind lanzó una cuchilla de aire contra el campo de energía, y después a Pikachu, los dos a la misma velocidad, pero con una pequeña diferencia de distancias. Tanto la técnica como Pikachu, iban a una gran velocidad. Pero en medio del ataque, una especie de rayo combinado, compuesto por un ataque de fuego, agua y un rayo de color blanco, deshicieron el movimiento de Wind, hiriendo gravemente al roedor eléctrico.

—No…, él no…, por favor…, él es todo lo que me queda de Ash… —tartamudeaba en estado de shock Misty.

—No…, Pikachu…, ¿Que le hicieron…? —tartamudeaba Sakura en igual condición.

—¡No…! —gritaron las dos chicas entre la rabia y la desesperación, queriendo salir las dos corriendo.

—¡Misty, detente! —le gritó desesperado Gary, abrazándola para detenerla.

—¡Tú también, Sakura! —le exclamó igual de desesperado Shaoran, también abrazando a la joven para que no cometiera alguna locura.

—¡¿Qué quieren las dos, que las maten?! —les gritó Gary.

—Yo… ¡Yo no sé qué quiero! —le dijo Misty muy angustiada.

—¡No me interesa —les exclamó desesperada Sakura, tratando de zafarse—, suéltame Shaoran!

—Quédense aquí, yo iré por el —les dijo Goku, yendo a rescatar a toda velocidad al Pikachu, recibiéndolo en sus brazos—. Este no fue un ataque de esos seres —pensaba—. Por alguna razón, el ambiente se volvió más pesado.

Con solo ver al Pokémon a salvo en los brazos del saiyajin, las dos jóvenes se lanzaron al pecho de Gary y Shaoran a soltar toda la desesperación que tenían, en un llanto muy desgarrador.

Mientras, Wind miraba en dirección donde supuestamente había salido tal ataque, notando a tres niñas flotando en el aire. De la nada desapareció, y apareció frente a las tres mujeres.

—Aqua, Tera, Magma —las nombró muy seria Wind.

—Veo que decidiste unirte al equipo de los debiluchos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó algo molesta Magma.

—Yo no me uní a ningún equipo, solo quiero que mi sueño se haga realidad.

—¡Y ellos te lavaron la cabeza, ¿verdad?! —ahora le preguntó Aqua, quien si estaba furiosa.

—Nadie me lavo la cabeza —le respondió muy apenada Wind—, yo sólo…

—¡Es por ese traidor de Satoshi, ¿verdad?! —le preguntó Tera muy sorprendida.

—Bueno, yo… —ante aquellas palabras, Wind se sonrojó.

—¡Ay, que linda, se enamoró! —dijo entre emocionada y sarcástica la guerrera de la tierra.

—¡Que estúpida, te enamoraste del traidor! —le dijo de forma despectiva Aqua— Que patética.

—Eso quiere decir, que ya no es necesario que sigas con ellos —dijo Magma triunfante.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó con temor Wind.

—¡Ese traidor… Satoshi, el muy estúpido se quitó la vida!

Todos escuchaban atentamente cada palabra que decían. Era como si Magma quisiera que todos se enteraran de tan triste noticia.

Las palabras de Magma cayeron en el peor momento para todos, muy en especial para sus amigos.

—¡No digas estupideces, mentirosa! —exclamó con mucha rabia Wind.

—Realmente, no me interesa si me crees o no —decía Magma indiferente—. ¿Por qué no pruebas preguntándole a quién se quedó con tu amorcito?

—Imposible… —se decía para sí, muy compungida Wind— ¿Acaso eso era lo que me ocultaba Sato?

¿Qué es lo que habría pasado con Satoshi? ¿Habrá tenido algún motivo para hacer algo así? Era lo que todos se preguntaban.

—Si ustedes no pueden con esto, nadie podrá —dijo una voz en la mente de todos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntaba Gary algo desesperado, buscando al dueño de la voz.

—¡Esto aún no termina! ¡Vamos chicos, adelante! —les dijo un pequeño Pidgey que apareció frente a ellos, o al menos eso parecía.

—¿Tu nos estás hablando? —le preguntó Misty, separándose casi al acto de Gary.

—Tomen —les decía el Pidgey, mientras movía su pico, y al tiempo bajaba al suelo transformado en un Aipom, entregándoles los fragmentos que ahora tenía en su cola/mano.

—¡¿Un Pidgey que puede transformarse en Aipom?! —volvió a preguntar Gary, aún más incrédulo.

—Mew, eres tú, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con mucha seguridad Brock.

—¡Así es, y también mi nuevo Pokémon! —exclamó una voz femenina, notándose mucha arrogancia.

—¡Jessie, ¿qué haces aquí?! —le preguntó Misty muy sorprendida, mientras se reunía con la recién llegada.

—¡¿Tú que crees bobita?! ¡Como los nuevos héroes de la historia, no podíamos faltar!— le respondió Meowth con la misma arrogancia.

—¿Y por qué vienen a aparecer a estas alturas? —le preguntó Gary muy extrañado.

—Sólo poníamos suspenso —le respondió Jessie con orgullo.

—¡De que hablas, el tonto que hace la historia nos olvidó, nos hacía parecer el relleno de la historia!

—¡Ya cállate Meowth, y comienza con lo que teníamos planeado! —le regañó algo molesta.

—¡Si Jessie, ya te oí, no estoy sordo!

—¿Y qué es lo que van a hacer? —les preguntó Brock muy intrigado.

—¡Observa bien ojos de rendija, que con lo que verás, por fin se podrán ver tus ojos! —dijo Meowth mientras preparaba sus garras, desaparecía, y volvía a aparecer en el mismo lugar— Listo.

Si quiera sabían si había pasado o no, pero todos vieron atónitos, como todos los Pokémon posesionados caían debilitados como si nada, con tan sólo un movimiento de Meowth. Pensar que ni los Pokémon de los líderes de gimnasio habían podido hacer algo, y un simple Meowth parlanchín había terminado con todos, era difícil de creer.

—¡Oye, yo he visto eso antes! —exclamó un sorprendido Naruto, más no impresionado.

—¡¿En dónde lo viste?! —le preguntó muy extrañada Misty.

—Fue cuando Satoshi y Sakura nos fue a buscar…

 _ **Hace seis días atrás.**_

 _Pero la celebración no duró mucho, ya que de pronto, apareció otro ser oscuro, pero este era diferente ¿Acaso sería otro general de la luz?_

 _—¡Veo que no les tomó mucho derrotar a mis subordinados, los felicito, pero su suerte aquí acabo! —dijo desagradablemente el ser oscuro._

 _—¡Muéstrate, ¿quién eres?! —exigió Naruto muy desafiante._

 _—¡Soy Atilas, uno de los generales de los soldados de…! —se presentaba el general mientras hacía acto de presencia, hasta que Satoshi lo interrumpió._

 _—¡La luz! —completó el entrenador muy serio— ¡Estoy enterado de ustedes y sus intenciones, y también veo que enviaron a un soldado de clase baja! —Satoshi muy tranquilo, dirigió su atención al Naruto y los demás— ¡Descansen un poco, les hará bien, yo no me he divertido desde hace bastante!_

 _—De acuerdo._

 _—¡Veamos si sirves para algo! —le desafió el entrenador, mientras tomaba una pokébola— ¡Ve, Alakazam! —haciendo aparecer al Pokémon psíquico— ¡¿Estás listo, Alakazam?! —el Pokémon sólo asintió— ¡Sakura, adelante!_

 _—¡Si Sato! ¡Plusle, Minun, refuerzo!_

 _Gracias al refuerzo de Plusle y Minun, todas las características de Alakazam aumentaron de forma increíble, volviéndolo un Pokémon muy poderoso._

 _—¡Alakazam, ya sabes que hacer! —dijo Satoshi, entendiendo Alakazam sus palabras._

 _El Pokémon se movió a una velocidad indescriptible. Fue tal su movimiento, que desapareció y apareció en el mismo segundo, fue casi como si no se hubiese movido._

 _—¡Jajajaja! ¿Eso fue todo…? —rio maliciosamente Atilas, antes de caer al suelo desplomado._

 _—¡Si, con eso basta y sobra, no hay necesidad de más esfuerzo!_

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—Y también, si mal no recuerdo, cuando fuimos al monte Plateado…

 _ **Después de los hechos de Konoha, en el Mt. Plateado.**_

 _Una vez fuera de la estructura, Satoshi comenzó la sorpresa._

 _—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Naruto muy curioso._

 _—Destruiré ese edificio —contestó Satoshi muy tranquilo._

 _—¿Y cómo harás para destruir algo tan grande? —preguntó Sasuke muy intrigado._

 _—Fácil —tomó dos pokébolas, y sin soltarlas, ordenó— ¡Chicos, destruyan ese edificio, ahora!_

 _Pese a la orden, en ningún momento Satoshi soltó las pokébolas, sólo se vio cómo se abrieron en sus manos, saliendo algo, al parecer, y volviendo a estas al instante. ¿Qué clase de Pokémon habrían sido?_

 _—Listo, solo esperen cinco segundos —pidió Satoshi muy tranquilo._

 _Los jóvenes no entendieron nada, la estructura seguía ahí, así que esperaron los cinco segundos, y en el momento que Satoshi guardaba sus pokébolas, pasaron los cinco segundos, y vieron como el edificio caía desmoronado, quedando de este, sólo polvo. Los jóvenes, ya no cabían más en las sorpresas de Satoshi, sólo vieron muy sorprendidos como las palabras del entrenador se cumplían._

 _—¡¿Qué… que… que fue lo que hiciste?! —preguntó Naruto tartamudeando, perplejo._

 _—Lo siento, es un secreto —comentó muy orgulloso Satoshi—. Sólo les puedo decir que son mis armas secretas, y espero no volver a usarlas._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—¿Y eso que significa? —le preguntó Misty muy extrañada.

—Al parecer, tuvieron el mismo entrenamiento que Satoshi —le respondió Naruto sin despegar la vista del gato—. Pero de verdad, ese poder es sorprendente.

Pero de pronto, Kyogre comenzó a quejarse. Se veía como nuevamente, el campo de energía lo comenzaba a rodear.

—¡Es ahora o nunca! —exclamó Gary, dirigiéndose con la bola maestra a capturar al Pokémon Oceánico.

—¡No la lances! —le exclamó una voz femenina que venía montando un Fearow, quien lanzó un objeto muy extraño, el cual comenzó a rodear a Kyogre.

—¿Quién es? —preguntaba muy intrigada Misty.

—¡Ay mi Solana, llegó a salvarnos! ¡Así me gustan las chicas! —soltó embobado Brock.

—¿Y quién es Solana? —le preguntó Gary, mientras veían como el anillo que rodeaba a Kyogre, lo capturaba y desaparecía.

—¡Captura completa! —exclamó triunfante Solana— Fearow, por favor baja con los demás.

Apenas Fearow bajó a tierra firme. Solana bajó de él, y Brock corrió hasta ella, tomándole las manos, muy embobado.

—¡Ay mi Solana, te he extrañado tanto, ¿cómo estás mi corazón?!

—Hola Brock…, tanto tiempo sin verte… —le saludó algo perpleja la peli celeste.

—¡Me vienes a ver, ¿verdad?!

—En parte si —le respondió algo seria, haciendo que Brock le soltara las manos—. Habíamos registrado el movimiento de Kyogre y Groudon en Hoenn, y me ofrecí para venir a esta zona.

—Brock, ¿nos la podrías presentar, por favor? —le preguntó Misty algo curiosa.

—Disculpen. Ella es Solana, y pertenece a un grupo llamado Pokémon Ranger, quienes trabajan en distintas misiones con ayuda de Pokémon salvajes —les explicó, volviendo su atención a la joven—. ¿Cómo lograste capturar a Kyogre?

—El profesor Shinbara, quien es el creador del capturador, estudió la energía que está aumentando el poder de los Pokémon. Desde que comenzaron las posesiones comenzó a trabajar, y como tenía que ser un trabajo rápido, desarrolló el mecanismo en solo veinte y cuatro horas. Por ejemplo, este Fearow —decía mientras lo acariciaba—, cuando lo encontré, estaba invadido por esa extraña energía, pero gracias al capturador, logramos controlarlo.

—Se ve que el trabajo del profesor Shinbara sigue dando muy buenos frutos —comentó muy sorprendido Gary.

—Pero aún tiene un pequeño defecto, si libero a los Pokémon, esa extraña energía vuelve a poseerlos.

Al menos había una buena noticia. Realmente todo el mundo se movía, y esas ayudas sorpresa sí que las agradecían.

—Veo que siguen resistiéndose —decía Magma, mientras las tres guerreras se acercaban al grupo—. No sabía que querían seguir sufriendo.

—¡Ya podemos controlar a sus Pokémon manipulados, con eso nos basta! —le advirtió muy desafiante Misty.

—Que ingenua la pobrecilla —decía algo decepcionada Aqua, llevando su mano derecha a su rostro, negando—. Veo que aún les falta mucho para que sean nuestros enemigos, apenas si son unos aficionados.

—¡Yo me aburro, acabemos con ellos ahora! —exclamó algo desesperada Tera, haciendo un berrinche.

—¡Esperen, no lo hagan! —intervino de golpe la guerrera del viento, interponiéndose entre sus compañeras y el grupo de Misty— ¡¿Acaso ya olvidaron porque estamos aquí, para que hacemos todo esto?!

—¡Por supuesto —le exclamó con rabia Aqua—, para cambiar este mundo, y esas basuras —señalando al grupo—, hay que eliminarlas si queremos hacer todo eso!

—Tú te uniste a ellos por Satoshi, ¿verdad? —le preguntó muy molesta Magma, a lo que su compañera sólo asintió— Bueno, él está muerto, no vale la pena seguir con ellos.

—Pero…

—¡¿Sabes?! ¡Te he tenido mucha paciencia, me cansé de ti! —miró hacia donde estaba Goku con Pikachu en sus brazos, y con su fuerza psíquica, atrajo al roedor eléctrico hasta su mano derecha, tomándolo del cuello— ¡Escúchame bien, si no acabas con esos sujetos ahora, mataré a esta rata inmunda! —Magma comenzó a apretar el cuello de Pikachu, mientras lo apuntaba con una esfera de energía— ¡Decide rápido!

—Mientras tanto —decía Tera, quien era la que tenía la perla de Shikon en su poder—, cuadriplicare el poder de los Pokémon salvajes.

De pronto, la perla de Shikon comenzó a tomar un tono escuro, comenzando a irradiar energía, la cual comenzó no sólo a despertar a los Pokémon debilitados, sino también, retomaba el control de Kyogre.

—¡Lo siento mucho, pero no vale la pena su resistencia, es cuestión de tiempo su muerte!

—¡Eso no lo permitiré, Tera! —Gary corrió con todo lo que tenía de energía, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del Pokémon, lanzó su pokébola maestra— ¡Pokébola, atrápalo!

Todos miraron con mucha atención cada acción de Gary. Apenas la pokébola tocó a Kyogre, esta encerró al Pokémon, cayendo esta al mar, siendo arrastrada hasta la playa, y observar el decisivo momento. Después que se movió tres veces la pokébola, se escuchó un "clic". Kyogre había sido atrapado, estaba por fin a salvo.

—¡Muy bien, tengo a Kyogre! —celebró Gary, contagiando la alegría al grupo, o a la gran mayoría.

—¡Excelente trabajo Gary Oak —le dijo con algo de rabia Aqua—, ahora entrégame esa pokébola! —avanzó rápidamente contra el investigador, pero su camino fue interrumpido por el saiyajin— ¡¿Qué quieres ahora, Son Goku!?

—Yo seré tu oponente —le desafío Goku—. Si quieres algo con los demás, primero tendrás que derrotarme.

—Veo que quieres pelear —Aqua le lanzó un puñetazo rápidamente, pero Goku lo esquivó lo esquivó sin mayores problemas, por lo que prefirió tomar distancia del saiyajin—. Está bien, juguemos un ratito, espero que no me aburras.

—Eso espero.

Al menos, la batalla de Goku contra Aqua había dado inicio. ¿Sería suficiente con la fuerza del saiyajin para darle frente a la guerrera elemental?

—Como siempre tan ocupada —dijo en suspiro Tera, ahora mirando amenazante al grupo—. Entonces yo me encargo del resto.

—Misty, toma —le pidió Mew, mientras le entregaba los fragmentos que tenía, y volvía a transformarse en Mew—. Cuídalos —y se dirigió frente a Tera—. Yo pelearé contigo.

—Como tú quieras, Mew.

Y con esto, la batalla de Mew contra Tera también dio inicio.

Ya habían enfrentado con anterioridad a las guerreras elementales, pero, ¿cómo se desarrollarían los combates de ahora en adelante? Algo si era seguro, no eran guerreras comunes, por alguna razón, tenían mucho en común con aquella dimensión.

* * *

Dragonite estaba a punto de llegar hasta el lugar donde estaban los fragmentos de la perla, claro, hasta que pasó algo inesperado. Un rayo multicolor fue disparado desde algún lugar, con intenciones de atacar al Pokémon dragón, pero, aun con tal velocidad, Dragonite logró esquivarlo sin problemas, pudiendo quitarle los fragmentos a Groudon sin mayores problemas.

—¡Qué bien, lo logró! —exclamó triunfante Sakura.

—Pero ¿quién fue el del rayo? —preguntó muy preocupada Cynthia. Preocupación que todos tenían en ese momento.

—Celebi, híper rayo —pero inevitablemente, Dragonite recibió el ataque, lo que provocó que soltara los fragmentos—. Termínalo con un rayo psíquico.

—¡Dragonite, rayo! —los dos rayos impactaron, produciendo una gran explosión— ¡Ventisca!

—Tele transpórtate —pero antes de ser impactado por la ventisca, Celebi comenzó a tale transportarse por todos lados, intentando confundir a Dragonite.

—Un truco muy viejo, no te funcionará —dijo Sakura muy confiada—. ¡As aéreo y ventisca, ahora! —Dragonite tomó distancia, y comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad, acertando en Celebi, para luego atacar con ventisca.

Curiosamente, algo o alguien salvó a Celebi, puesto que lo tele transportó a un lugar seguro.

—Veo que le ponen esfuerzo, lástima que sólo se queden en eso —dijo de forma muy arrogante una voz muy profunda.

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Responde! —le preguntó de forma muy desafiante May.

—No, ahora no —decía la voz, muy pedante—, ya tendrán el gran honor de conocerme.

—Sólo eres un cobarde que manda a los demás a hacer tu trabajo. Eres patético —le provocó un joven de cabellos morados, quien se paró a un costado de Sakura. Se trataba de Paul.

—Eso no te interesa, apenas eres un niñito mal criado y no entenderías nuestra misión.

—¡Respóndeme, eres Naraku, ¿verdad?! —todos miraron a Kagome. ¿Cómo sabia ella quien era el de la voz? Se preguntaban todos.

—Eres muy astuta, Kagome. No esperaba menos de la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyō —en eso, detrás de Celebi, apareció a quien se refería Kagome, con los dos fragmentos que le habían quitado a Groudon—. Los felicito, esto se llama ejército, y con Sesshömaru incluido.

—¡Ese no es tu problema, devuélvenos a Celebi, ahora! —le gritó muy enojada May, intentando desafiarlo.

—A ti te conozco —le dijo Naraku algo enfadado—. Tú fuiste a buscar la perla de Shikon y a esos inútiles.

—Veo que lo que me contaron es verdad —dijo en voz alta Drew, notándose la rabia en su voz.

—¿Qué te contaron Drew? —preguntó Tracey.

—Ese maldito es tan cobarde, que se dejó manipular por los soldados de la luz, sólo para aumentar su poder —a Naraku— ¡Dime, ¿dónde tienes a Kikyō, a Koga y a Kohaku?! ¡Responde ahora!

—¿Para qué quieres saber —decía amenazante, mientras tomaba control de los dos fragmentos—, si van a morir? —y se los dio a Celebi— Veamos si es cierto lo que me contó Magma. ¡Planta feroz!

—¡Flygon, lanzallamas! —ordenó rápidamente Drew.

—¡Blaziken, lanzallamas tú también! —también ordenó May.

Ambos ataques iban de forma directa contra Celebi. Pero la pesadilla comenzó cuando todos vieron como un campo de energía detenía ambos lanzallamas, y no solo eso, la planta feroz atravesó el lanzallamas sin mayores problemas, golpeando y debilitando tanto a Blaziken, como a Flygon.

—¡Blaziken, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó muy impresionada May.

—¡Maldición, es muy fuerte, no le costó ningún esfuerzo derrotarlos! —en cambio, Drew veía la situación con rabia. No habían tenido ni la más mínima posibilidad ni de empezar.

—Veo que tienes mucho poder en tus manos, Naraku —dijo muy seria Sakura.

—Sí, este poder es sorprendente —le comenzó a decir con voz soberbia—, no sabía que existía algo así.

—¡Dragonite, prepárate! —le exclamó rápidamente Sakura— ¡Cynthia, necesito que uses el viento cortante de Pidgeot cuando te diga, y necesito que le digas a Dragonite que ataque con su velocidad extrema.

—¿Y tú que harás?

—Intentaré quitarle los fragmentos… —le respondió mientras sacaba algo de su bolso— ¡Drew, toma! —el aludido volteó a Sakura, quién le lanzó una bola maestra— ¡Cuando te diga, lánzasela a Celebi! —y volvió su atención a Cynthia, mientras sacaba una segunda bola maestra—, e intentaré atrapar a Kyogre, antes de que vuelva a ser poseído ¡Sal, Blastoise! —y Sakura volvía a sacar otro Pokémon— Escúchame, necesito que uses tu protección, por favor. Esto será peor que nuestros entrenamientos —el Pokémon le asintió— Gracias, confió en ti —a Naraku— ¡Comencemos!

—Como quieras, niñita.

Otra gran batalla estaba por empezar. Con mucha suerte, lograron rescatar de la posesión a Kyogre y Groudon, pero las guerreras elementales han reaparecido, al igual que Naraku.

Tal vez, estén a punto de enfrentar una de las batallas más difíciles de todas, no sólo de su vida, hasta ahora; sino también, de los últimos mil años.

* * *

...

* * *

—Arceus, necesito hablar con tu dios, esto está muy mal —le dijo algo aterrado Satoshi.

—¿Y que podrías hacer si estás muerto? —le preguntó muy serio Arceus.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —le respondió algo molesto— Pero al menos, puedo intentar hacer lo que tengo en mente, y para eso, no importa si estoy vivo o muerto.

—Pese a todo, no puedes, y tampoco creo que te reciba.

—Arceus, no te estaba pidiendo permiso, te estaba pidiendo la ubicación de donde está —le respondió un poco más molesto.

—Ya lo sabía.

—Como sea. Luego nos vemos… —pensó sus palabras, y corrigió— En realidad, espero no volver a verte, espero volver a la tierra —y a toda velocidad, salió de la sala.

—Sólo espero que funcione lo que tengas en mente.

Por alguna razón, Satoshi tenía un mal presentimiento de aquella batalla, y en esos momentos, mientras corría por un largo pasillo, pensaba en la experiencia que había ganado gracias a todos estos hechos.

—Gracias a las guerreras elementales, estos dos Pokémon ganaron poder como ellas —pensaba Satoshi muy serio, mientras tomaba dos pokébolas—. Kasumi, Haruka, Taiyō, Komugi… Amigas, las quiero mucho, pero tengo que detenerlas a toda costa.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el pasado, un joven ya conocido por todos nosotros, seguía trabajando arduamente en el patio de la casa de Aaron. Se le veía muy cansado, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

En las calles del pequeño pueblo, se veía un hombre de unos 34 años de edad, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, y traje de color azul, con un sombrero de similares colores, con detalles negros y amarillos.

Apenas entró a su casa, fue recibido por una feliz y emocionada esposa, quien parecía que no lo había visto desde hace muchos días.

—¡Harvey! —exclamó muy emocionada, lanzándose a abrazar a su esposo, dándole un efusivo beso en sus labios— ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, amor!

—Elisa… —soltó algo sorprendido—. Yo también te extrañé, cariño. ¿Dónde está Aaron?

—Tendría que entrar pronto con su compañero de entrenamiento —le respondió, mientras liberaba del abrazo a su querido esposo.

—¿Compañero de entrenamiento? —preguntó muy extrañado Harvey.

—Sí, un chico que parece que viene de tu familia, su nombre es Ash Ketchum. ¿Conoces a alguien de ese nombre en tu familia, querido?

—Qué extraño —dijo muy pensante—, no conozco a nadie de ese nombre en nuestra familia.

De pronto, una fuerte luz comenzó a brillar frente a los dos, apareciendo el mismo Celebi que llevó a Ash con ellos.

—Ash no es de este tiempo, él es su descendiente del futuro —dijo el viajero del tiempo.

—¿Del futuro? —preguntaron los dos al unísono.

—Tuve que traerlo por una emergencia, y me pareció una buena idea esta época. Necesitamos que Ash aprenda a utilizar el aura.

—¿Y qué edad tiene nuestro descendiente? —le preguntó algo serio Harvey.

—Tiene catorce años.

—¿Tiene catorce años y no sabe utilizar el aura? —comentó algo extrañado Harvey— Habrá que darle un curso intensivo, está muy atrasado.

—Hoy comenzó su entrenamiento. Comenzó con lo básico —le comentó muy orgullosa Elisa.

—¿Hacer el aseo de tu casa? —le preguntó de reojo Harvey, recibiendo de respuesta un gesto de burla, sacándole la lengua.

—Se los encargo por favor —les pidió Celebi—, recuerden que también es parte de su familia.

—No es necesario que nos digas eso Celebi, lo sabemos, y le daremos el mejor entrenamiento —respondió con seguridad Harvey.

—Muchas gracias, señores Ketchum.

Y de la misma forma que apareció, Celebi desapareció.

—¿Por qué no me habrá dicho Ash que viene del futuro? —preguntó muy extrañada Elisa.

—¿Le hubieses creído si te lo hubiese dicho? —volvió a preguntarle su esposa, mirándola de reojo.

—Sinceramente, no ¡Jejejeje! —rio torpemente, notándose ingenuidad en su rostro.

—Tengo dos días libres, así que los dedicaré para darle unas lecciones a Ash.

—¡Mamá, ya terminamos! —irrumpió de golpe Aaron, quien entró en compañía de Ash, completamente sucios por el arduo "entrenamiento".

—Estoy cansado y adolorido… —se quejaba Ash, entrando con los brazos caídos por el cansancio.

—¡Y será mejor que se vayan a lavar y a cambiar mis niños, sino quieren terminar más adoloridos! —les dijo tiernamente Elisa, siempre con una acogedora sonrisa, pero con cierto tono amenazante.

—¡Si mamá, ya nos vamos! —y como alma que persigue el diablo, Aaron tomó de un brazo a Ash, y partieron al baño.

—Será mejor que vaya a preparar la cena, los hombres de la casa deben estar hambrientos —miró a su marido con una sonrisa, y partió a la cocina.

Mientras tanto en el baño, se veía a los dos chicos bañándose en una tina de madera estilo japonés. Se encontraban muy relajados dentro del agua tibia.

—No sabía que el entrenamiento de los guerreros aura fuese tan intenso —comentó algo impresionado Ash.

—El entrenamiento tiene que ser duro —comento Aaron—, utilizar el aura no es tan fácil, pero puedo sacar por conclusión que la has usado por instinto, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! —preguntó Ash muy sorprendido.

—No es ningún descubrimiento tan grande, todos hemos pasado por lo mismo —comentó entre risas Aaron—. Por lo mismo el entrenamiento, para que aprendas a usar las dos herramientas que existen para que un humano pueda manejar el aura de forma física, el bastón aural, y los guantes aurales.

—¿De forma física? —preguntó Ash algo extrañado.

—Así es —le asintió Aarón—. Verás, en los Pokémon es distinto. Ellos pueden usar el aura a su voluntad, ya que ellos tienen una energía especial que está por sobre los humanos; es como si hubiesen sufrido una evolución.

—¿Hablas de la evolución Pokémon?

—No Ash —negó Aaron—. Cuentan historias de hace cientos de millones de años, cuando los Pokémon no existían, y el planeta era habitado por otra clase de seres vivos. Lamentablemente, no hay absolutamente nada de información acerca de ellos, pero si se sabe que tuvieron que evolucionar a la fuerza.

—¿Evolucionar a la fuerza? —le preguntó muy extrañado Ash— ¿Las personas los obligaron?

—Sí y no —aquella rara respuesta, sólo confundió a Ash—. Tuvieron que evolucionar a la fuerza, porque los humanos los exterminaban hasta casi extinguirlos, y no sólo eso, destruyeron su ecosistema. El planeta entró en un desequilibrio natural, a tal punto, que incluso los humanos casi se extinguieron.

—¿Y cómo sobrevivieron, si no quedaba nada para sobrevivir?

—Paradójicamente, aquellos seres evolucionaron en lo que ahora conoces como Pokémon, aunque no siempre se llamaron así; pero ellos, ayudaron a las pocas personas que sobrevivieron, a reconstruir el planeta, empezando desde cero.

—Pese a que casi los extinguieron, ellos igual ayudaron a las personas… Increíble… —concluyó muy sorprendido Ash.

—Aun así, el daño ya estaba hecho. Los océanos subieron de nivel, desapareciendo incluso continentes, pero eso ayudó a que aparecieran los primeros Pokémon como tal, como Omanyte y Kabuto.

—¿Antes había más tierra? —preguntó muy sorprendido Ash.

—Así es —le asintió Aaron—, pero fue gracias al abundante océano, que pudo nacer nueva vida de nuevo. Toda la vida que conoces, se originó en el mar.

—Ya veo… —susurró muy sorprendido Ash— ¡Esa noticia hará muy feliz a Misty, tenía razón!

—¿Quién es Misty? —preguntaba con mucha curiosidad— ¿Es tu novia?

Aquella pregunta, por alguna razón, puso muy nervioso a Ash, por lo que prefirió que se lo tragara el agua, literalmente.

—¡Vamos Ash, no tiene nada de malo tener novia! ¡Jajajaja! —le comentó entre risas Aaron, mientras sacaba a su amigo del fondo de la tina— ¿O aún no te le has declarado?

—Seré sincero contigo —le respondió Ash con mucha vergüenza—, tengo novia, se llama Sakura, pero…

—¿Te gustan las dos? —le preguntó algo incómodo Aaron, a lo que Ash simplemente asintió— Ese sí que es un problema.

—A Misty la conozco desde hace mucho, y confío ciegamente en ella; pero Sakura, pese a que he estado con ella por cinco días, me encanta estar con ella —decía con mucho orgullo—. Mi gruñona y mi consentida… ¡Jejejeje! ¿Crees que podría quedarme con las dos? —preguntó algo nervioso.

—No seas codicioso, Ash —dijo Aaron, mirando de reojo a Ash— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—En este momento, lo único que me interesa es entrenar, y volverme más fuerte —le respondió muy serio Ash—. Lo que suceda conmigo, me tiene sin cuidado, pero tengo que derrotar a los soldados de la luz a toda costa.

—¿Vas a luchar hasta el final? —preguntó preocupado Aaron.

—Sí, hasta que ya no pueda más, lucharé por mis Pokémon, por mi familia y mis amigos; y en especial, para que Misty y Sakura no sufran más por mi culpa. Sé que no nos hemos portado bien con la madre naturaleza, pero al menos, quiero demostrar que los humanos aún tenemos la fuerza para seguir en nuestro planeta, y no que unos seres egoístas se apoderen de todo, y hagan lo que quieran. ¡No lo permitiré, eso te lo prometo! —exclamó con fuerza, subiendo su mano derecha empuñada a la altura de la cara.

—¡Eso me gusta Ash, así habla un Ketchum, retroceder nunca, rendirse jamás! —le exclamó con los mismos ánimos Aaron, imitando el gesto de Ash. La curiosa escena, provocó la risa en los dos jóvenes— ¡Será mejor que nos apuremos, mi mamá ya debe tener la cena lista!

—¡Si, tienes razón, mejor apurémonos!

Había sido una conversación amena entre amigos, conversación donde Ash había aprendido cosas que, por alguna razón, con el paso del tiempo fueron olvidadas. Lo que no había logrado olvidar, eran sus confusiones emocionales. Una vez vestidos, volvieron al comedor para comenzar la última comida del día.

—Elisa me contó que viniste a entrenar para aprender a utilizar el aura, Ash —comentó Harvey con algo de entusiasmo.

—Si señor —le asintió Ash, volteando a ver a Harvey. Por un momento, lo vio algo sorprendido, ya que el parecido entre los dos, era asombroso. Sacudió su cabeza para despertar, y continuó—. Necesito aprender lo mas rápido posible a utilizar el aura.

—Tranquilo Ash —le pidió algo nervioso Harvey—. Aprender a utilizar el aura no es algo que se aprenda de la noche a la mañana, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, así que tómatelo con calma.

—¡Si no aprendo rápido a utilizar el aura, mis amigos, mis Pokémon, mi familia…! —comenzó a exclamar con algo de rabia— ¡Misty, Sakura… podrían morir!

—¡Ash, tranquilízate! —le pidió un poco molesta Elisa, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad con una acogedora sonrisa—. Tenemos conocimiento de lo difícil que están las cosas en tu época, pero si no vas lo suficientemente preparado, también vas a morir.

—Lo siento Elisa… —muy avergonzado de si impaciencia, Ash se disculpó—, no quise…

—Entendemos tu desesperación Ash —dijo muy tranquilo Harvey—, pero si quieres hacer las cosas bien, haremos las cosas bien, así que, desde mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento en serio.

—¿En serio? —preguntó muy extrañado Ash— ¿Y lo que hice hoy? —miró a Elisa buscando una respuesta, pero sólo recibió una mueca de burla, riendo nerviosamente.

—Creo que Aaron ya te explico todo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Harvey.

—Sí, más o menos.

—Muy bien, entonces comamos y descansemos. Mañana, los dos tendrán un entrenamiento especial.

—¡Si señor! —exclamaron los dos jóvenes al unísono, con mucho entusiasmo.

Y de ese modo, los tres se comenzaron a comer como si no hubiese un mañana; mientras la señora Elisa sólo miraba a los tres, sonriendo. Y terminada la comida, se retiraron a sus cuartos a descansar. Desde mañana, empezaría el verdadero entrenamiento de Ash.

* * *

...

* * *

Arades veía la batalla de las guerreras elementales y Naraku, con mucha atención. A un costado de él, sobre una especie de Pilar, se encontraba supuestamente, una esfera de energía, con la supuesta energía y conciencia de Ash.

—Veo que les gusta sufrir a esos tontos —decía muy confiado Arades—. Pobres, tienen esperanza de su debilidad… Que patético.

—No deberías subestimarlos —le advirtió una voz femenina—, si se lo proponen, podrían ser más fuertes que tú.

—Ah, eres tú —Arades volteó su mirada, y vio como una joven de unos catorce años, cabello corto hasta los hombros, color azabache, polera manga corta negra, con líneas azules que iban de hombro a manga, y short con iguales colores y detalles de cintura a pierna, entraba a la sala—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo venía a ver como el segundo ser más poderoso, era vencido por unos mocosos — respondió de forma sarcástica.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces y dime a que viniste!

—Bah… —soltó algo aburrida—. Estoy aburrida, y quería ver si hay algo de diversión.

—Sí, creo que la hay —respondió con algo de entusiasmo Arades, volviendo su atención a los monitores—. ¿Qué te parece… esos? —le recomendó, indicando al grupo de May.

—Se ven débiles, pero si no hay algo mejor… —le comentó desganada, levantando los hombros—. Peor es nada —y desapareció de la nada, como si se hubiese tele transportado.

—¡Acabaron sus posibilidades de ganar, mocosos! —dijo triunfante, soltando una desagradable risa escalofriante.

El entrenamiento de Ash comenzará muy pronto. En estos momentos, el equipo de Misty estaba siendo atacado por las guerreras elementales, y el equipo de May, tenía sus propios problemas con Naraku y un poseído Celebi. ¿Cómo llevará el entrenamiento Ash? ¿Cómo se desenvolverá los equipos de Misty y May contra sus enemigos? ¿Quién será el ganador? Kyogre y Groudon sólo están parte de la punta del iceberg.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	37. La batalla para sobrevivir, el gran pode

Hola a todos, como todos los sábado les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Este capítulo tiene una gran cantidad de quiebres, por lo que hice las separaciones correspondientes. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, porque este significa mucho para mi, y el como hice ver la historia de una forma, y de pronto se leyera de otra. Los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: "La batalla para sobrevivir, el gran poder de los elegidos"**

En el monte Pyre, la actividad era tenebrosa. Los Pokémon poseídos estaban destruyendo el cementerio del lugar; lugar de descanso eterno de los Pokémon. En un punto en específico, había dos Pokémon que miraban todo lo sucedido, muy tranquilos; lo extraño, es que lo único que hacían, era mirar. Algunos Pokémon poseídos se acercaban a los dos solitarios, pero, aun así, no hacían nada. Pero cuando fueron atacados, uno de los dos Pokémon hizo brillar fuertemente la joya de su frente, haciendo ver a los dos Pokémon con más claridad. Uno, era un Pokémon de color morado, muy parecido a un felino, al parecer, psíquico, y el otro, de cola en forma de rayo, la que terminaba en forma de corazón; orejas largas y mejillas rojas, al parecer, del tipo eléctrico. El brillo de la frente del Pokémon psíquico, tranquilizó a los Pokémon poseídos, y de forma increíble, deshizo la posesión de estos. Acto seguido, cubrieron el monte Pyre con una extraña capa de color rosa.

 ** _El mal sólo se combate con el mal, y el bien mantiene la estabilidad en el mal. Nunca reten a dios, saben que es una batalla perdida, y mucho menos contra los poderes de las tinieblas, porque también perderán._**

Cuando el manto desapareció, todos los Pokémon volvieron a la normalidad, al parecer, sin posibilidades de volver a caer poseídos.

— _Ya terminamos con este lugar Pikachu_ —decía el Pokémon Psíquico—. _Ahora, a terminar con los demás._

— _Si Espeon_ —le asintió el Pokémon eléctrico—, _tú te encargarás del equipo de Misty, y yo del equipo de May_

— _Y si se resisten..._

— _Habrá que lastimarlos._

Y de la nada, desaparecieron del lugar.

¿Cuál será el plan de estos dos Pokémon? ¿Serán amigos, o por sus planes, enemigos de nuestros héroes?

 ** _No desafíen el poder del elegido, vivos no saldrán, eso se los aseguro._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

Ha llegado un nuevo día para el entrenamiento de Ash, en esta ocasión, a cargo de Harvey. Lo más seguro, es que será un entrenamiento muy duro, ya que, en estos momentos, Ash, Aaron y Harvey, se miraban desafiantes, se veían muy concentrados, hasta que decidieron dar el primer movimiento.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Gané! —exclamó triunfante Harvey con lo que parecía un tenedor, en alto, llevándoselo a la boca, disfrutando el bocado de la "victoria".

—¡No es justo papá, yo lo vi primero! —bufó molesto Aaron.

—¡No, yo lo vi primero! —reclamó muy molesto Ash, mirando muy molesto a los dos.

Claramente, el tema de la comida era mucho más importante para los Ketchum, que cualquier otra cosa…

Después de terminar aquella pelea de "niñitos malcriados", y por supuesto el desayuno, salieron al patio de la casa, para comenzar el entrenamiento. Entrenamiento que traería muchas sorpresas.

—Ash, quisiera preguntarte unas cosas antes de empezar el entrenamiento, es sólo como referencia —comentó Harvey.

—¡Por supuesto señor, pregúnteme y yo respondo! —accedió con entusiasmo Ash.  
—¿Cuándo descubriste que podías utilizar el aura? —aquella pregunta incomodó mucho a Ash. Sabía que no podía decir cómo en frente de él, ya que él era el culpable de cómo lo descubrió.

—Pues…, verá… —titubeó en sus palabras—. Espero me crean —pensó algo incómodo, tratando de buscar una respuesta acorde. Pero a final de cuentas, prefirió responder con una verdad a medias—. En uno de mis viajes Pokémon por la región Kanto.

—¿Y cuantas veces has usado a tu libertad el aura?

—Creo que dos o tres veces —le respondió algo pensante.

 ** _El poder del elegido es grande, no osen desafiarlo. El poder del elegido es infinito, es imposible destruirl_ o.**

—Ven Ash, quiero que observes lo que voy a hacer en el suelo —le pidió Harvey, mientras comenzaba a hacer un circulo con símbolos extraños en el suelo—. Este círculo sirve para comprobar el poder total de aura que posees, con el sabremos por dónde empezar el entrenamiento. Ahora, párate en medio del círculo.

—De acuerdo —y dentro de la curiosidad que tenía Ash, se paró en medio del círculo. No había pasado nada aún, pero continuaba muy atento—. ¿Y ahora?

—El resto déjamelo a mí —le respondió con entusiasmo Harvey— ¡Aaron, el bastón!

—Aquí tienes, papá.

Apenas recibió el bastón, Harvey lo levantó, y al segundo comenzó a brillar. Luego, enterró este en cierto punto del circulo que había asignado, y cada forma y línea de este comenzó a brillar, hasta llegar a Ash. Pero ocurrió algo que extraño. Cuando la energía tocó a Ash, este rechazó la energía del aura involuntariamente, y no solo eso, también tomó control de la energía del círculo, lo cual provocó que el bastón aural de Harvey saliera disparado muy lejos. La energía que rodeaba a Ash, comenzó a intensificarse con mucha fuerza, el poder que emanaba era descomunal, y no paraba de salir. Aquella situación preocupó a Harvey, por lo que cortó una línea del círculo, lo cual hizo que la energía dejara de salir, y Ash cayera desmayado.

—¿Cómo es posible que una persona tenga tanto poder, y no lo supiera? —pensaba muy impresionado Harvey— ¡Esto es increíble y fascinante! Este chico es un arma de doble filo; el poder que tiene es enorme. Por suerte, Ash es un chico de buen corazón, es un poder que está en buenas manos.

Pasado dos horas, Ash despertó como si nada, y con mucha hambre. Después de terminar de comer, nuevamente, Harvey le habló sobre lo sucedido.

—Ash, tengo que serte sincero —comenzó a decirle con entusiasmo Harvey—, eres una persona sorprendente. El poder que tienes es descomunal, podrían ser hasta infinito.

—¡¿Infinito?! —exclamó muy sorprendido Ash. Le era algo totalmente imposible de creer.

—Eres el legítimo elegido por Ho-oh. Te mereces muy bien ese puesto —concluyó con orgullo.

—Gracias Harvey por sus palabras, pero no creo que sea para tanto —le respondió Ash muy apenado, con su mano derecha en su nuca.

—¡No seas tan humilde Ash! —le pidió con mucha confianza, golpeando fuertemente la espalda de Ash, cayendo este al suelo— ¡Esa es la pura y verdadera verdad, valga la redundancia! —volvió a decir con mucho orgullo— Tus habilidades son más grandes de lo que piensas, y yo no puedo hacer mucho por ti, así que iremos al palacio de la reina para que te den el puesto de caballero aura.

—¡¿Caballero aura?! —exclamó Aaron con mucho entusiasmo, mientras Ash se recomponía— ¡Eso es increíble, te felicito Ash!

—¿Y qué es eso del caballero aura? —preguntó Ash muy extrañado. No le veía nada de impresionante a tal rango.

—Es el rango máximo que se le da a un manejador de aura —comenzó a explicarle Aarón—. Verás, existen cuatro puestos, oficial aura, comandante aura, coronel general del ejército aura, puesto que tiene mi papá, y el caballero aura, puesto que se le da al manejador que realmente lo merezca, ya que ese puesto sólo se les da a los poseedores de un gran poder.

—Harvey, ¿y usted por que no ha querido postular para caballero aura? —preguntó algo curioso Ash.

— Porque el caballero aura tiene que salir constantemente de la ciudad, y por lo menos, yo no me quiero alejar ni de mi pueblo natal, ni de mi hermosa familia.

—Ya veo —dijo Ash, entendiendo su situación. Situación que se le hizo muy familiar.

—¡Pero tú Ash, eres el indicado para ese puesto, así que partiremos ahora mismo al palacio de la reina! —le dijo Harvey con mucho entusiasmo— ¡Aaron, tú también!

—¡Si papá!

Tras prepararse con lo necesario, Harvey en compañía de Ash y Aaron, se dirigieron al palacio.

Este era un pequeño paso de Ash, para ayudar a sus amigos. Pero también era un gran paso, para terminar con los planes egoístas de los soldados de la luz.

* * *

...

* * *

Con el equipo de Misty, las cosas no se veían muy bien. Pikachu estaba gravemente herido, y Wind amenazada por sus "amigas" guerreras elementales. Mientras el equipo de May, fue atacados repentinamente por Naraku, quien tenía un Celebi poseído.

La siguiente batalla, estaba por comenzar, sólo faltaba quien hicieran el primer movimiento.

 ** _No osen desafiar a las guerreras protectoras de los seis elementos. Si pierden, morirán, si ganan, morirán. No piensen ni en la derrota ni en la victoria, sólo piensen en sobrevivir._**

—Espero que esto funcione —decía en voz alta Satoshi, parado frente a una gran puerta—, aunque dudo mucho que salga algo bueno de esto.

Goku y Aqua se miraban fijamente, esperando pacientemente el primer movimiento del otro, así como Tera y Mew, quienes también estaban listos para comenzar la batalla. En cambio, Magma tenía en una de sus manos a Pikachu, agarrado del cuello, amenazando con matarlo; la condición para salvarlo, Wind tenía que eliminar a Misty y los demás.

—¡Ya déjate de juegos Wind, y acaba con esos estúpidos! —la frialdad con la que le hablaba a Wind, erizaba la piel.

—Está bien Wind, no te preocupes —dijo Misty resignada—. ¡Pero que Magma deje libre a Pikachu, por favor!

—¡Pero Misty…! —Wind vio el rostro no sólo de Misty, también el de todos, resignados. Preferían salvar al Pokémon eléctrico.

—¡Por favor Wind —le exclamó Sakura, quien levantó su rostro del regazo de Shaoran—, haz lo que sea para salvarlo, olvídate al menos de mí!

—Yo… —comenzó a decir Wind muy compungida— Yo… ¡No quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes!

—¿De que estas hablando, Wind? —le preguntó Magma algo molesta.

—Yo… no sé por qué, pero por alguna razón…, no quiero hacerles daño.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías y ataca ahora! —gritó furiosa la guerrera del fuego.

—¡No lo haré! —gritó completamente decidida Wind.

—De acuerdo, será como tú digas —y sin mediar una palabra más, Magma acumuló energía en la mano donde tenía a Pikachu, y la hizo estallar.

Todos miraron angustiados tal acto. ¿Acaso Magma había matado a Pikachu? Más la sorpresa fue cuando Magma, cuando vio que no tenía en sus manos al roedor eléctrico, y que ahora lo tenía Wind, abrazado.

—¡¿Que estás haciendo, maldita traidora?! —le preguntó furiosa Magma.

—Dejando fuera de esto a los demás, esto es algo entre ustedes y yo —respondió muy molesta Wind, para luego dirigirse con Sakura, y entregarle a Pikachu— ¡Sakura, toma a Pikachu y a Misty, y váyanse lejos!

—¿Qué me vaya con Pikachu y Misty? —preguntó muy extrañada Sakura— ¿Por qué me pides algo así?

—Muy pronto lo sabrás —respondió muy seria, para volver con Magma— ¡Muy bien, cuando gustes!

—Como tú digas.

Mientras esto sucedía, Aqua y Goku tenían su propia batalla.

—Eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente —le felicitó Aqua—, aun te falta mucho para alcanzar mi nivel.

—Tú también eres buena, y es cierto, eres mucho mejor que yo, y eso me tiene emocionado y asustado a la vez. Creo que… —de pronto, el color de su cabello negro y ojos marrones cambiaron de color, a un cabello dorado y ojos color celestes— tendré que ponerle un poco más de esfuerzo.

—Con que el guerrero súper saiyajin —Aqua sonrió maliciosamente— ¡Esto será interesante!

—¡¿Cómo sabes del súper saiyajin?! —preguntó muy sorprendido Goku, al ver que la guerrera del agua sabía de aquella transformación.

—Se muchas más de las que crees —le respondió orgullosa Aqua—, aunque yo creo que ya lo sabes.

—Sí, tienes razón —comentó algo nervioso Goku—. No debería sorprenderme de nada a estas alturas —simplemente sonrió, y me movió rápidamente hasta frente Aqua para atacarla, pero la peli naranja esquivó sin ningún esfuerzo el ataque.

—¿Seguimos? —la única respuesta que recibió la joven de parte del saiyajin, fue un fuerte aumento de su energía, notándose en un aura dorada que lo envolvía. Sin esperar un segundo más, Goku continuó aquel frenético ataque.

La batalla de Tera contra Mew, tenía los similares resultados. A Mew le costaba mucho trabajo mantener el ritmo de la batalla, el poder de la guerrera de la tierra era enorme.

—El Pokémon que se supone, contiene los genes de todos los Pokémon, y uno de los más poderosos que existen —decía sarcástica—. ¡Ja!, esto será muy fácil.

—¡Tú crees que tienes la batalla ganada, pero aun no demuestro mi verdadero poder!— de pronto, Mew comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder, hasta quedar envuelto en un aura rosa. Se sentía de él, una cantidad de energía muy poderosa.

—Veo que por fin pelearás en serio —le comentó esbozando una sonrisa—. A ver si me diviertes algo, cosita rosa.

* * *

Las cosas para el equipo de May tampoco se veían favorables. Si, habían logrado atrapar a Groudon, pero por los constantes ataque de Celebi, tanto los Pokémon de Sakura, así como los de Cynthia, habían caído. Ahora sólo quedaba Dragonite, quien se encontraba muy débil. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la batalla terminara.

—¡Dragonite, por favor, aguanta! —animó muy desesperada Sakura.

—¿Eso es todo lo que pueden dar? —preguntó sarcástico Naraku— Sólo son unos debiluchos. No se preocupen, su muerte será rápida —de pronto, Naraku lanzó una nube de gas venenoso contra Dragonite, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Apenas podía moverse por el efecto del gas—. Termínalo Celebi.

—¡No, Dragonite! —entre la angustia y la desesperación, Sakura gritó fuertemente. Sólo usó sus manos para evitar ver el final del Pokémon dragón, pero el grito de una voz masculina, detuvo el momento.

—¡Oye, cobarde! —le gritó con mucha arrogancia. Se trataba de Paul.

—¿Tu qué quieres? —preguntó indiferente Naraku.

—Pelear, ¿qué otra cosa más iba a querer, tarado? —le preguntó maliciosamente.

—Veo que quieres morir ahora, que impaciente.

—Qué extraño, a ti te veo con más ganas de ser eliminado —la malicia y frialdad con la que hablaba Paul, sorprendió mucho a Naraku.

—Ya veo, no eres igual que los otros —le comentó con algo de entusiasmo Naraku—. Podrías unirte a nosotros.

—¿Y tú me crees tan estúpido como para unirme a tu banda de perdedores? —le preguntó en burla Paul— Yo trabajo solo.

—Tomaste tu decisión muy rápido. Veo que no eres una persona insegura, lástima que, en el otro mundo, eso no te servirá —le dijo Naraku, para volver el ataque, ahora contra Paul— ¡Celebi, mátalo!

—¡Salgan —y sin titubear, Paul lanzó dos pokébolas de color blanco con una franja roja en su centro, dejando salir a sus dos Pokémon—, Darkrai, Heatran!

—¡Paul, ¿cómo obtuviste esos dos Pokémon legendarios?! —le preguntó Sakura, muy sorprendida.

—¡Darkrai, Heatran, híper rayo a Celebi! —ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus híper rayo, los que supuestamente acabarían con Celebi, pero este los esquivó sin mayores problemas.

—Mira quien llama cobarde a su enemigo —le dijo con ironía Naraku—. ¿Dos contra uno te parece de valientes?

—¡Yo peleo a mi modo, no eres quien para criticarlo! —le increpó muy confiado Paul—. Bienvenido a la vida real.

—En eso coincido contigo, chiquillo. ¡Celebi, híper rayo!

—Tendrás un Pokémon muy poderoso, pero no lo sabes usar —advirtió maliciosamente Paul— ¡Darkrai, bola de sombras!

Ambos ataques chocaron con mucha fuerza. Pero para la desgracia de Paul, no era necesario que Naraku supiera usar a Celebi. El híper rayo había impactado en Darkrai, cayendo este debilitado.

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó paralizado Paul. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Decías algo, niñito? —la sonrisa llena de malicia de Naraku, daba a entender que si sabía lo que hacía.

* * *

...

* * *

El sol estaba a mitad del cielo, haciendo indicar que era medio día. Los dos jóvenes, junto a Harvey, estaban por llegar al castillo de la reina.

—Ash, creo que ya conoces el castillo de la reina, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Harvey, antes de entrar al castillo.

—Si…, más o menos, señor —respondió algo dudoso.

—¿Imaginas por qué te tuve que traer aquí? —Ash le negó muy curioso— Verás, tu aura es muy poderosa, pero no sabes utilizarla. Existe una forma de sacar todo ese poder, pero sólo hay un problema.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Para sacar todo tu poder, primero, el alto mando tiene que darte la autorización.

—Pero papá —cuestionó Aarón, muy extrañado—, tu eres el líder del alto mando.

—¡¿Usted es el líder del alto mando?! —exclamó repentinamente Ash, mostrando su asombro en su rostro.

—Si Ash, lo soy —le asintió Harvey—. Aun así, no puedo hacer nada sin la autorización unánime del consejo, sería ilegal.

—Ya veo —se recompuso por lo menos, para seguir caminando.

—Además —comenzó a decirle Harvey a Aaron, algo pícaro—, la princesa quiere verte. ¡Me imagino que tú también, ¿o me equivoco?!

—¡Papá, no digas esas cosas! —le regañó muy molesto Aaron, quien, por el comentario, estaba sonrojado.

Al entrar al castillo, tuvieron una recepción formal, con un saludo militar. En ese momento, Ash se percató de la real importancia que tenía el padre de Aaron en el reino.

A lo poco de caminar, en el pasillo principal, se encontraron con una joven de quince años, de cabello rubio, ojos azul esmeralda, y vestía un hermoso vestido color celeste.

—¡Aaron, viniste, te estaba esperando! —saludó la chica con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Princesa Lynn, se ve hermosa! —dijo Aaron muy nervioso y sonrojado, mirándola atentamente— ¿Cómo está hoy?

—¡Aaron, te he dicho muchas veces que no me trates con esos formalismos! —le pidió al parecer, por enésima vez a Aaron, con una sonrisa tan efusiva, que sonrojó aún más a Aaron, para luego percatarse de la presencia de Ash— ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, princesa Lynn.

—¿Son parientes? —preguntó muy perspicaz Lynn, mirando atentamente a los dos, llamándole la atención su gran parecido.

—Veo que tienen mucho de qué hablar. Iré a hablar con el alto mando —dijo Harvey, mientras se separaba de los tres jóvenes.

—De acuerdo —respondieron los tres al unísono.

—¡Hasta luego chicos!

—¿Reunión con el alto mando? —preguntó muy extrañada la princesa.

—Luego te explicamos —le dijo Aarón, para evadir temporalmente la pregunta— ¿Dónde está Pikachu?

—Está en el campo de entrenamiento con los nuevos aprendices.

—¿Nuevos aprendices? —preguntó Ash.

—Si —le asintió Lynn—, estamos reclutando nuevos Pokémon.

—¡Quisiera ir a ver el entrenamiento! —exclamó Ash con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Por supuesto, vamos! —dijo con igual entusiasmo Aaron.

El palacio por dentro se veía mucho más grande que por fuera, y los detalles que tenía, hasta el más mínimo, estaban sumamente cuidados. Después de caminar por el interior del castillo, llegaron hasta el patio trasero de este. Aquel lugar, servía como un espacio temático multifuncional. No sólo la gente del pueblo lo visitaba, también servía como espacio de entrenamiento, tanto para los nuevos soldados y encargados de la seguridad del castillo y el pueblo, como para los Pokémon, que, por propia voluntad, iban para ser entrenados y preparados, para los mismos fines.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó Ash con mucho entusiasmo. Y no era para menos, según él, ya que, en ese momento, un Pidgeot y un Staraptor se enfrentaban contra un Donphan y un Pikachu— ¿Por qué dos voladores contra uno tierra y uno eléctrico?

—El tipo no lo es todo Ash. Sólo mira.

Donphan se lanzó contra Staraptor con su ataque rodada; mientras que Pidgeot, atacó con su híper rayo a Pikachu. Ambos ataques habían dado en el blanco, pero extrañamente, ningún Pokémon había sido afectado.

—¡Pikachu, ven! —llamó Lynn, provocando que Pikachu mirara al trío. Les pidió a los Pokémon con los que estaba peleando que descansaran, y se acercó a los humanos— Pikachu, él es Ash Ketchum, y es nuestro nuevo amigo.

— _Señor Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto en conocerlo_ —le saludó el Pikachu con una reverencia.

—¡¿Hablas?! —exclamó muy sorprendido Ash, quien dio un paso atrás. Aunque realmente, la más sorprendida fue Lynn.

—¿Un Ketchum que se sorprende por una habilidad tan simple? —preguntó Lynn muy extrañada.

—¡Jejejeje! Lo que pasa, es que está en entrenamiento —le respondió algo nervioso Aaron.

—¿En entrenamiento? —preguntó muy extrañada Lynn, mirando atentamente a Ash— Hasta donde tengo entendido, el entrenamiento debe…

—¡Es una historia muy larga que contar! ¡Jejejeje! —interrumpió aún más nervioso Aaron, interponiéndose en la visual de la princesa, agitando los brazos muy rápido.

Pero Ash estaba más concentrado en Pikachu, hablando.

—¡Esto es increíble! —dijo Ash muy impresionado— Ojalá pudiese entender a mi Pikachu de la misma forma.

— _Si entrenas duro, podrás lograrlo_ —le comentó el Pikachu.

—¿Tú lo crees?

Por alguna razón, cuando Ash cruzó su mirada con aquel Pikachu, sintió algo muy extraño que se le hacía muy familiar. No entendía que era, y eso le daba mucha curiosidad.

— _Si sientes algo familiar en mí, debe ser por algo_ —le respondió muy reflexivo Pikachu.

—¡¿Cómo supiste en lo que estaba pensando?! —le preguntó, nuevamente muy sorprendido.

— _No es muy difícil saber lo que piensas_ —le respondió, mirándolo de reojo—, _y más si me gritas a los ojos._

—¡Jejejeje! Creo que soy muy directo —Ash le respondió muy apenado, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca.

— _Algo si tengo claro._

—¿Qué cosa?

— _Tú no eres de este tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?_ —está vez, sin sorprenderse, Ash le asintió, afirmando su conjetura—. _Sé que lo que haré es incorrecto, pero también noto mucha angustia y desesperación en tu aura. Te daré algo que te ayudará en tu futuro. Ven conmigo después que liberen tu poder._

—De acuerdo —le asintió Ash muy intrigado—. ¿Pero que me vas a dar?

— _Ya lo verás, Ash. No comas ansias._

Mientras tanto, en el interior el castillo, Harvey estaba conversando con la reina para organizar una reunión con el alto mando.

—Harvey, ¿para qué quieres una reunión tan repentina con alto mando? —le preguntó la reina muy extrañada.

—Traje un familiar —respondió Harvey—. Su nombre es Ash Ketchum, y necesito liberar su poder aura.

—Pero eso lo puedes hacer tú, Harvey —le comentó aún más extrañada.

—Lo intenté, pero fue inútil. Su poder sobrepasa el mío con facilidad… No me quiero aventurar a nada, pero podría ser tan poderoso como un dios —aquella aventurada conclusión, hizo que todos los que estaba ahí se sorprendieran, pasando de la incredulidad, hasta el escepticismo—. Vino a mi casa para que lo ayudara a usarlo, ya que no sabe cómo hacerlo, es más, creo que desconoce su poder.

—¿Cómo que lo desconoce?

—Verá… —Harvey sabía que no podía decirle que venía del futuro, por lo que analizó bien sus palabras, y simplemente resaltó uno de los defectos de Ash—. Ash es algo despistado.

—Harvey, tú confías en él, ¿verdad? —le preguntó algo seria la reina.

—Es un joven de buen corazón, confíe en mí —dijo muy orgulloso Harvey.

—Si tú confías en él, entonces yo también lo haré —le respondió la reina con los mismos ánimos de su hombre más leal—. Si es un Ketchum, es de la familia. Quiero conocerlo antes que vayas con el alto mando.

—Por supuesto. Ahora están en la zona de entrenamiento con Aaron y Lynn.

Y como si supieran que tenían que estar en ese lugar, Ash, Aaron y Lynn entraron a la sala de la reina, guiados por Pikachu.

— _Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó Pikachu, dando una reverencia junto con Aaron, a la reina.

—Así es —le asintió Harvey.

—¿Que sucede papá? —preguntó Aaron, algo curioso.

—Ash, la reina quiere hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo —soltó Ash algo desconcertado. Le llamaba la atención que todas las cosas que pasaban, coincidieran tan bien, y eso lo confundía aún más.

—Mientras tanto, iré a organizar la reunión.

—Ve Harvey —dijo la reina—, con el joven Ash tenemos mucho de qué hablar —el aludido hizo una reverencia, y se retiró.

En otro lugar del castillo, los miembros del alto mando estaban reunidos en un salón. Era una sala muy sencilla, y pese a ser enorme, no entraba en muchos adornos. En aquel lugar, se encontraban reunidos por petición de Harvey.

—Camelot, Mary, Thomas, lamento llamarlos en sus días de descanso —dijo Harvey mientras entraba al salón. Thomas tenía unos 35 años, cabello corto azabache, y usaba pantalones rojos y una polera manga larga, color café.

—No te preocupes, Harvey —le dijo Camelot muy tranquilo. Camelot, el mayor, con unos 40 años, cabello blanco, pantalón color café y polera manga corta color negro.

—No creo que nos hayas llamado porque si —le comentó Thomas algo intrigado.

—¿Viniste con Aaron? —le preguntó Mary algo coqueta. Mary era la más joven, tenía veinte y cinco años. Su cabello castaño largo combinaba con su mirada lascivia. Usaba una falda a tres cuartos color café, y una polera escotada color verde, la que resaltaba aún más sus atributos.

—Algo así, Mary —le respondió algo serio Harvey.

—¿Algo así? —preguntó algo extrañada Mary.

—Verán, el motivo de esta reunión, es porque hace poco llegó un familiar que no sabía que tenía. Su nombre es Ash Ketchum, viene de Pallet Town, y vino a entrenar conmigo.

—¿Pallet Town? —interrumpió Camelot— Creo que ese pequeño pueblo se encuentra al sur oeste de Kanto.

—Harvey —decía algo extrañado Thomas—, hasta donde tengo entendido, los Ketchum son entrenados desde muy jóvenes. No entiendo por qué nos reúnes por esa razón.

—Resulta que Ash tiene catorce años, y conoce poco y nada del aura.

—Está muy viejito para comenzar a entrenar —comentó de reojo Mary—, se demoró mucho.

—Ese no es el problema —intento explicar Harvey—. Al parecer, inconscientemente desarrolló el aura, y el poder que tiene es enorme, supera con mucha facilidad el poder de nosotros cuatro —los miembros del alto mando escucharon cada palabra de Harvey muy impresionados; y también muy preocupados.

—¡Eso no es posible! —objetó rápidamente Thomas, más por el miedo a que sea verdad— A menos que él sea…

—No saquen conclusiones precipitadamente —le sugirió Camelot muy serio, interrumpiendo sus conjeturas—. Antes que todo, queremos ver a ese chico.

—Pronto vendrá, ahora está con la reina —les informó Harvey.

—Harvey, lo que aun no entiendo, es ¿por qué no intentaste tú mismo liberar su poder? — le preguntó muy extrañada Mary.

—Lo intenté —le contestó muy serio Harvey—, pero durante el ritual, comenzó a tomar control del círculo, por lo que tuve que romperlo. Luego de eso, se desmayó.

—Si dices que su poder es superior al tuyo, no debería sorprender, suena lógico —acotó Thomas.

Después de unos minutos, Ash, Aaron, Lynn y Pikachu, llegaron al salón del alto mando, muy animados.

—Veo que la pasaron bien, chicos —les comentó con entusiasmo Harvey.

—Si —le asintió Ash—. La reina es una persona muy buena con todos.

—Qué bueno que pienses eso de la reina, Ash. Mira —le indicó Harvey con su mano derecha abierta—, ellos son los miembros del alto mando, Camelot, Mary, Thomas, y yo, Harvey, el líder del alto mando.

—Veo que eres un chico muy guapo Ash, me gustaría tener 10 años menos —le declaró Mary algo embobada, mirando a Ash… como si estuviese hipnotizada— ¡Pero el que seas atractivo, no quiere decir que no pasaras por nosotros primero, para liberar tu verdadero poder! —le exclamó con algo de arrogancia—. Primero que nada —ahora le dijo muy seria—, te haremos unas preguntas. No te preocupes, solo queremos saber si eres apto para utilizar el aura.

—¿Apto? —preguntó muy molesto Aaron— ¡Él es el elegido, nació para esto! —les exclamó muy seguro, poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra "elegido".

—Eso lo decidimos nosotros, Aaron —le dijo Camelot manteniendo el temple, pero notándose cierta molestia, cosa que hizo a Aaron agachar la cabeza—. No podemos conceder la utilización de ese poder a cualquiera.

—Primera pregunta Ash —comenzó de inmediato Thomas.

—No te preocupes Aaron —le dijo Ash con mucha seguridad, posando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del joven—, se defenderme, verás cómo salgo de esto bien.

—¡Entonces, suerte Ash! —le animó Aaron, intentando emular su optimismo.

—Gracias Aaron —Ash volteó su atención al alto mando, y comenzó a responder.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo de vida? —le preguntó Thomas.

—¿Objetivo de vida? —preguntó algo extrañado Ash.

—O sea, tu meta Ash.

—¡Ser el mejor maestro Pokémon del mundo! —exclamó con mucho orgullo el entrenador.

—¿Maestro Pokémon? —ahora preguntaba Mary— ¿Y qué son los Pokémon para ti?

—Ellos son mis amigos y compañeros de aventuras.

—¿Y aun así los haces pelear? —le preguntó Camelot— A los amigos no se les hace pelear.

—Sí, es verdad —reflexionó Ash, quedándose pensando en las palabras del alto mando, expresando seriedad en su rostro.

—Ash, por favor —pensaba algo nervioso Harvey—, no equivoques tus respuestas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué los haces pelear? —volvió a preguntar Mary.

—¡Yo jamás obligaría a pelear a mis Pokémon sólo por querer ganar! —gritó muy molesto.

—Explícate —le pidió Thomas.

—¡Con mis Pokémon trabajamos en equipo en las batallas, siempre velo por el bien de ellos! Yo soy su amigo, y ellos son mis amigos, y si pelean, es porque ellos así lo quieren ¡Jamás obligaría a mis Pokémon a pelear por una simple medalla!

—¡¿Una simple medalla?! —preguntaron todos al unísono, muy extrañados.

—Por supuesto, la seguridad de mis Pokémon está primero, mi meta puede esperar —dijo más calmo, pero con la misma seguridad.

—No es eso, Ash —irrumpió Harvey algo serio.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Ash, extrañado por la reacción de todos.

—Ash —comenzó a explicarle Aaron—, las medallas que se dan por pelear junto a tu Pokémon, son la muestra máxima que te da una de las ocho familias más fuertes de Kanto.

—No entiendo que es lo me dicen —decía aún más confundido Ash—. Hasta donde tengo entendido, las medallas se dan por ganarle a los líderes de gimnasio —ahora era Ash quien confundía a todos con sus palabras.

—Creo que no dio para más la farsa —suspiró decepcionado Harvey, hundiendo su mano derecha en su cabello—. Mejor les contaré la historia completa.

—¿Qué historia completa? —preguntó algo extrañado Camelot.

—Por órdenes de Arceus, traje a Ash a esta época —comenzó a explicar una voz, presidida por una fuerte luz en la sala, y cuando está se desvaneció, apareció Celebi—. La época en la que vive, está siendo atacada por seres malignos, y necesitan con extrema urgencia el poder del elegido.

—¡Hola Celebi! —le saludó algo extrañado Ash— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Explícanos con más detalles Celebi, por favor —le pidió Thomas.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. Si hago algo como decirles hechos futuros, podría interferir o poner en riesgo la existencia de más de alguien, y eso sería horrible.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos? —le preguntó Mary.

—Confíen en Ash por favor, es lo único que les pido. Él es el elegido, y el único que puede terminar con esos seres.

—Ash —llamó Thomas, mirando atentamente al aludido—, quiero hacerte una última pregunta.

—Dígame.

—¿Has visto alguna vez a Ho-oh? —ante tal pregunta, todos miraron muy impresionados a Thomas, y luego a Ash.

—Varias veces —le asintió algo pensante—. La primera vez que lo vi, fue cuando inicié de mi viaje para ser maestro Pokémon —la respuesta había sorprendido a todos. ¿En verdad, tanta confianza le tenía Ho-oh a ese chico?

—¡No hay dudas, tú eres a quien escogió Ho-oh! —Mary caminó hasta Ash, y revolvió su cabello con su mano izquierda— ¡Tú eres el elegido, guapo! —le dijo con una mirada lasciva, cosa que Ash miró algo curioso.

—Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder —dijo Thomas con algo de prisa—, vamos al salón oratorio.

Así, todo el grupo se dirigió a la zona subterránea.

A diferencia del resto del palacio, aquel lugar era envuelto por energías muy pesadas, y la decoración medieval, lo hacía ver más como un calabozo. El salón oratorio era un salón bastante peculiar; en medio de este, había una especie de cirulo de conjuro dibujado en el suelo, y el decorado no era muy moderno; sólo unas cuantas antorchas que eran encendidas, al parecer, sólo con la voluntad del alto mando; las murallas eran de una piedra muy oscura, y cada piedra, tenían un pequeño pentagrama muy simple. ¿Qué función tendrían?

—Ash, párate en el centro del círculo, por favor —le pidió Harvey, a lo que el joven asintió y obedeció—. Aaron, Lynn, aléjense del círculo, y observen atentamente lo que haremos. Esta especie de conjuro, puede servirles para liberar el poder de seres que superen el suyo... Sólo espero que jamás lo usen.

—De acuerdo —asintieron algo confundidos los dos jóvenes.

Los cuatro miembros del alto mando se pararon fuera del círculo a una distancia simétrica, sólo la punta de sus pies tocaba los bordes del círculo, y muy concentrados, se quedaron mirando a Ash, fijamente.

 ** _Que sea expulsado el poder de dios, y espero que hagas lo mejor que puedas, elegido._**

Tanto Aaron, Lynn como Ash, vieron muy concentrados cada movimiento del alto mando. Primero, levantaron sus brazos con sus manos abiertas frente al entrenador, y de pronto, una fuerte luz comenzó a brillar en cada trazo del círculo, provocando que la sala se iluminará, como si un Pokémon usara destello.

* * *

...

* * *

—¡Recibe mi rayo burbujas! —los movimientos de Aqua estaban muy bien pensados, y aquel poderoso rayo burbujas, le sirvió a Goku para darse cuenta de aquello, y que ni siquiera el legendario súper saiyajin podía hacerle frente, y que lo único que podía hacer, era esquivar sus ataques— ¡Vamos, no seas aburrido!

—¡Rayos, es muy poderosa —pensaba algo desesperado Goku—, creo que tendré buscar otra forma de derrotarla! —a Aqua— ¡Siento no divertirte, pero eres muy poderosa, no puedo vencerte!

—¡¿Entonces te rindes?!

—¡Tampoco dije que me rendiría! —gritó con mucha seguridad, comenzando a acumular energía en sus manos, preparando su siguiente ataque— ¡Ka… me… ha… me… ha!

—¿Otra vez ese truco barato? —le reclamó muy decepcionada— Por favor, quiero algo distinto —Aqua esquivó sin ningún problema en Kamehameha de Goku, pero esta vez, notó cómo el ataque cambiaba su dirección, yendo nuevamente hacía ella— ¡¿Que rayos hiciste?! —preguntó muy impresionada, esquivando el ataque con lo justo— Ese truco no me lo habías mostrado —comentó muy sorprendida— ¡Eso es, sigue entreteniéndome!

Mew y Tera seguían con su batalla. El Pokémon del inicio ya estaba algo cansado, pero aún se las apañaba para seguir luchando.

—¡Será mejor que te rindas, muñeco mal hecho —le advirtió Tera—, claro, si sabes apreciar tu vida, y en especial la de todos los Pokémon!

—¡Si me rindo ahora, no habrá futuro para los Pokémon, ni para nadie! —le gritó con algo de furia, mientras formaba una bola de sombras, y se la lanzaba a Tera.

—¡Jajajaja! No me hagas reír —rio maliciosamente Tera, para luego esquivar la bola de sombras como si nada.

—¡Aún no termino! —de pronto, alrededor de Tera comenzaron a aparecer muchas copias de Mew, gracias a su doble equipo— ¡Toma esto! —y cada copia de Mew, disparó una bola de sombras.

—¿Esto es en serio? —y con una mueca de burla, esquivó todas las bolas de sombra— Veo que acabó tu repertorio. Es mi turno… —pero antes de terminar de hablar, una bola de sombras impactó en su espalda— ¡Veo que te quedan algunas cositas, pero nada para sorprenderse! —le comentó con sarcasmo— ¡Terminemos esto ahora! —y sin más demoras, Tera continuó su ataque frontal.

Mientras, Wind hacia lo que podía contra Magma, pero durante la batalla, la guerrera del viento se percató que Magma tenía más poder del que sabía que tenía.

—¡¿No puedes más, traidora?! —le preguntó de forma despectiva Magma.

—¡Conozco muy bien el poder que tenemos, y ese no es tu poder, Magma! —le reclamó muy preocupada Wind.

—¿A sí? —decía sarcástica— Mira tú, ni cuenta me había dado.

—¿Están usando lo que yo creo para aumentar sus poderes?

—Tú sabes que no…

—¡Sabes a que me refiero, esa no es tu energía! —le exclamó furiosa Wind.

—Creo que te contagió lo olvidadizo ese traidor, no puedo creer que hayas olvidado algo tan importante —le comentó muy molesta Magma—. Lo siento mucho Wind, pero tendrás que aprender por las malas —y al igual que sus compañeras, Magma se lanzó a atacar fuertemente a Wind, pero antes de asestar el primer golpe, la guerrera del viento la esquivó, y logró atinar una cuchilla de aire, o al menos eso parecía, ya que una especie de rayo de fuego la deshizo, y golpeó con mucha fuerza a Wind, sorprendiéndola enormemente por el poder.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó muy sorprendida Wind.

—Es el inicio de tu fin.

* * *

El equipo de May la estaba pasando tan mal… o tal vez, peor.

—¡Heatran, lanzallamas! —Paul se encontraba desesperado, ya que a Celebi no le hacía efecto ningún ataque, en cambio Heatran ya no podía continuar.

—¡Deja de jugar con esa basura, Celebi! Tenemos cosas que hacer —y así, Celebi cargó su híper rayo, y lo disparó contra el Pokémon de fuego, debilitándolo por completo.

 ** _Que se deje ver el poder de las guardianas del elegido, que se deje ver el poder de las bestias legendarias, que se deje ver la verdad, que se deje ver la energía de la verdad, la energía que los salvará._**

—No quería hacer esto, pero creo que es lo mejor que se me ocurrió —la expresión de seriedad de May, combinada con el miedo que transmitía, hizo que todos la mirarán muy preocupados.

—¿De qué hablas May? —le preguntó algo extrañado Drew.

—¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Manaphy sobre el collar marino?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —le asintió Drew.

—Creo que, si libero el poder del collar, podremos terminar con todo esto.

—May —intervino Sakura—, esa gema no solo te dará un gran poder, también te dará el poder de controlar a Kyogre.

—¡Por eso, si llego a tener ese poder, podré terminar con todo esto! —resolvió May con decisión.

—¡Sabes que, si no utilizas de forma correcta esa cosa, podrías morir! —le reclamó Drew con mucha angustia. ¿En verdad su May se sacrificaría por todos?

—¡Ya lo sé Drew —le gritó con mucho miedo, dejando caer lágrimas de rabia—, ¿pero tienes alguna otra solución?!

—May…, ¿y si mueres? —le preguntó Drew con la voz entrecortada.

—Tú cuidaras a mis Pokémon —le respondió regalándole una tierna sonrisa, y luego ver a todos los demás—. Chicos, por si no sobrevivo, fue un gusto haber compartido tantas cosas y aventuras con ustedes.

—May…, suerte —fue todo lo que le pudo decir la entrenadora de Ecruteak.

—Drew, lo que nos dijimos en la rueda de la fortuna… —Drew sólo lloraba, cosa que jamás habían visto la coordinadora de Hoenn—. Te amo, siempre recuérdalo —y lo único que hizo, fue fundir con angustia sus labios con los del joven. Cuando se separó de él, corrió hasta quedar a un lado de Paul.

 ** _Oh, gran joya de los mares, demuestra tu poder a tu elegido._**

* * *

—Chicos, tengo una idea —la seriedad de Misty era reflejada con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué idea tienes, Misty? —le preguntó Brock.

—¿Recuerdan esas joyas que trajo Satoshi del monte Plateado?

—Recuerdo que May tenía una de esas joyas —le comentó Naruto algo pensante —, las que fuimos a buscar al monte Plateado, Satoshi las dejó en el templo con Dialga y Palkia.

—¡Voy a ir por esas joyas! —exclamó con muchos ánimos Misty— ¡Sé que, si las usamos, podremos derrotar a las guerreras elementales! —su seguridad lo hacía ver fácil, pero…

—¡¿Estás loca, o quieres una muerte rápida?! —le advirtió Inuyasha— No sólo está invadido por esos seres malignos, seguramente, todos los Pokémon que viven allí, deben estar poseídos.

—¡Yo no me voy a morir, por supuesto que no! —le gritó muy enojada. Estaba muy convencida que su plan funcionaría.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Brock.

—¡Él erizo azul y él orejas de perro rabioso me acompañarán! —dijo un poco en burla, pero con mucha seguridad.

—¡¿Que…?! —los aludidos, sin entender aún que pasaba con exactitud, miraron perplejos a la líder de gimnasio.

—Aun así, el templo está en Sinnoh, desde aquí es un camino muy largo, y la única forma de llegar, es por el mar.

—Mi territorio. ¡Jajajaja! —dijo con mucha soberbia, pero con una seguridad que asustaba.

—¡Será tú territorio, pero no el mío! —le exclamó Sonic muy molesto.

—¿Por qué? —aquella risotada de Misty desapareció ante la respuesta de Sonic, mirándolo algo intrigada.

—¡Al agua no me meten ni de broma! —respondió cruzado de brazos, desviando la mirada del grupo.

—¡Uy! —chilló molesta la peli naranja— ¡Rayos, otro cobarde!

—¡No soy cobarde! —le gritoneó el erizo azul— Simplemente no me llevo bien con el agua —se defendió muy molesto.

—Y, aun así, transportarse por el mar no creo que sea la mejor idea —le advirtió Brock—. Nos costó mucho tele transportarnos hasta Hoenn, y Mewtwo no está para ayudarnos. No tienes cómo llegar a Sinnoh.

—Pero Misty tiene razón —le apoyó Shaoran—, ni los objetos que los mandaron a buscar han funcionado… Pero esas joyas… —todos miraban al joven Li, escuchando atentamente sus palabras, todos dándose cuenta de la verdad—. También creo que esas joyas servirán para derrotar a las guerreras elementales.

—¡Por eso, tenemos que ir a buscar esas joyas! —gritó impaciente Misty.

—¿Y cómo iremos? —preguntó Sonic.

* * *

May había comenzado con lo que ella creía correcto, cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras, mientras llevaba sus manos entrelazadas a su pecho.

—¡Por favor collar marino, dame tu poder para terminar con todo esto…! —y como había sido advertido, a quien no fuese digno, sería castigado. May recibió una fuertísima descarga eléctrica, la que la dejó en el suelo, sin conocimiento.

—¡No, May! —en su desesperación, Drew corrió hacia May, pero Tracey se lo impidió.

—¡No vayas Drew! —le pidió el observador— ¡May sabía los riesgos, si algo te llegara a pasar, jamás nos lo perdonaría!

—¡No me interesa, suéltame! —con un movimiento brusco, Drew se zafó de Tracey, y corrió a socorrer como sea a May.

—Veo que tú también quieres hacerte el héroe —dijo de forma sarcástica Naraku—. Veamos que tienes.

—Ahora verás —y con toda la rabia que tenía guardada, envío a pelear a uno de sus Pokémon— ¡Raikou, ayúdame, ataque de chispas contra Celebi! —sin ninguna demora, el Pokémon eléctrico apareció, yendo directamente contra Celebi, impactando contra él.

Lamentablemente, el ataque tuvo poco y nada de efecto.

—¡Maldición, no funcionó! —gritó con mucha rabia Drew.

—Los ataques eléctricos no funcionan contra los Pokémon hierba —le reclamó muy serio Paul—. Ya viste que los ataques de fuego funcionan, ¿qué te hizo creer que eso funcionaría?

—Si los ataques no funcionan, los movimientos de efecto si lo harán —concluyó esperanzado— ¡Raikou, onda trueno a Celebi! —la onda trueno impactó a Celebi, paralizándolo.

—¡Estúpido, te dije que nada funcionaría! —le exclamó furioso Paul, mientras veían como Celebi se liberaba de la parálisis, gracias a su habilidad cura natural.

—Drew…, déjalo… por favor… —se oyó pedir a May, quien, con la respiración agitada, se levantó del suelo con la mirada perdida y muchísima dificultad—. Yo los protegeré…, porque soy tan fuerte… como Misty…

—¿Cómo Misty? —Drew vio con mucha angustia a una May, que sólo se mantenía en pie con su fuerza de voluntad.

—Misty es la mujer… más fuerte que he conocido…, y yo quiero ser igual que ella…, quiero demostrarle… ¡Quiero demostrarle que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mis amigos, y a ti Drew! ¡Quiero ser la que los ayude…, pero no puedo…, y yo sé que Misty es la única que puede hacerlo!

De pronto, el collar marino comenzó a brillar con un azul muy intenso, rodeando a May de un aura rojizo, la que hizo recuperar toda su energía. Extrañamente, May se veía muy tranquila, su rostro expresaba mucha tranquilidad, y a la vez, un sentimiento de respeto.

Todos veían muy sorprendidos el actual estado de May. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Era lo que todos se preguntaban, y fue aún mayor la sorpresa, cuando se acercó a Celebi, logrando tranquilizarlo, y eliminando su energía negativa, le quitó los fragmentos que tenía, y lo capturó con una de sus pokébolas como si nada. Después se desmayó, el collar marino se separó de May, y se trasladó…

* * *

… hasta el equipo de Misty, quedando el collar flotando en el aire, a la vista de todos. Tal evento, detuvo la batalla.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó muy intrigado Shaoran, al igual que todos.

—Parece una estrella —intentó resolver Brock.

—Pero no puede ser una estrella —intentó contradecir muy dudoso Sonic—, el cielo está cubierto.

—¿Y si es algún Pokémon? —ahora intentó resolver Sakura Kinomoto.

—No lo creo —dijo Misty, como hipnotizada—. Es extraño, sé que sonará loco, pero siento una energía muy cálida y familiar —todos miraron muy extrañados a Misty, sin entender lo que decía—. Gary, entrégame la pokébola de Kyogre, por favor.

—Aquí la tienes —muy extrañado, el investigador le entregó la pokébola— ¿Para qué la quieres?

—No lo sé, es sólo intuición —le respondió muy concentrada.

—Suena raro escucharlo de ti —le comentó Gary muy extrañado.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Gary? —le preguntó ingenuamente Misty, mirándolo a los ojos.

—El de las intuiciones es Ash, tú eres de pensar —le respondió con una sonrisa, de reojo.

—¡jejejeje! Sí, es cierto, creo que me estoy volviendo loca —dijo muy traviesa, llevando sus manos a su espalda, sacando la lengua—. Aun así —volvió a decir seriamente—, siento que necesita algo, y solo yo puedo ayudar —subió su vista al collar, y le gritó— ¡Tú, seas lo que seas, muéstrate!

De pronto, el collar bajó hasta con Misty, quedando frente a ella, recién percatándose todos de que se trataba.

—¡No dejen que esa niñita siquiera toque esa cosa! —ordenó a sus compañeras Magma, queriendo ir a por la joya, siendo impedidas por sus rivales— ¡¿A ustedes que les pasa?!

—Tú sabes que es lo que pasa —respondió seriamente Wind, mirando a los ojos a Magma.

—¿Le tienen miedo al collar marino? —preguntó muy sorprendida Misty.

—Tú deberías tenerle miedo —le advirtió Magma.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Misty, sin entender lo que le decían.

—Si lo tocas, podrías morir.

—¡¿Y por qué debería creerte?! —le preguntó desafiante, pero con algo de miedo.

—Porque yo no lo dije, fue Satoshi… —pero apenas escucho aquellas palabras, y sin pensarlo, Misty se lanzó a agarrar el collar marino.

Fue un pequeño descuido, pero Magma logró actuar, e intentó arrebatarle el collar a Misty, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas el abdomen de la líder de gimnasio, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo pesadamente, inconsciente, sin jamás soltar el collar.

—Tonta —dijo con un tono de desprecio Magma—, te hubieses quedado quieta, hubieras vivido más tiempo —quiso empujar con el pie a Misty para arrebatarle el collar marino, pero antes que pudiera tocarla, un aura azulada rodeó a la peli naranja— ¡¿Que rayos…?!

—¡Aquí la tonta es otra! —le gritó furiosa Misty, recomponiéndose como si nada. Levantó su brazo derecho con su mano abierta, y de ella comenzó a expulsar una luz muy fuerte, la cual deshizo la posesión de todos los Pokémon que estaban en los alrededores— ¡Pagarás muy caro lo que le hiciste a Ash, a Sakura y a Pikachu, maldita!

Una fuerte luz rodeo a Misty, cambiando toda su vestimenta, por un hermoso traje azul, el cual, solo cubría sus partes íntimas, y sobre estas prendas, una especie de tela transparente, detallada por unas especies de inscripciones, muy similares a las líneas rojas inscritas en Kyogre; en su cuello, el collar marino, y su cabello, aun suelto; y tenía botas azules que llegaban hasta un cuarto de pierna, muy finas.

Cuando la luz desapareció, se dejó ver a Misty rodeada por un aura azulada y los ojos cerrados. De pronto, abrió sus ojos de golpe, dejando ver a una Misty extremadamente molesta.

—Misty… — soltó perplejo Gary.

—¿Qué le pasa a Misty? —preguntó Brock.

Todos miraban muy sorprendidos el cambio de Misty, el silencio era lo único que reinaba el campo de batalla. El cambio que tuvo, Misty era increíble e inexplicable.

Tal vez, fue de un segundo a otro; tal vez, se movió…, o se tele transportó, pero nadie logró percatarse cuando Misty llegó frente a Goku, Mew y Wind. Por unos segundos, posó su mano izquierda en los tres, respectivamente, causando que los tres explotara su energía de golpe.

—Sonic, Inuyasha, vamos a la columna Lanza, hay otras tres guerreras que tienen que despertar —dijo Misty con una voz muy profunda. Se notaba muy tranquila, pero su presencia, pese a que demostraba coraje y decisión, era terrorífica, provocaba rechazo por su presión. Su rostro reflejaba paz, y su sensual apariencia, tenía a todos hipnotizados.

—Por supuesto…, vámonos… —dijeron los aludidos, sin conciencia de lo que pasaba, aún.

Misty miró a Tera, Aqua y Magma, haciendo que las tres guerreras elementales la miraran con rabia.

—No es necesario que pelee con ustedes, sería desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo —dijo, no de forma engreída, aunque sonaba así—. Wind, Goku y Mew se encargarán de ustedes.

Tomó de la mano a Sonic e Inuyasha y, al parecer, se tele transportó.

—¿Desde cuándo Misty es tan engreída? —preguntó Gary aún perplejo.

—No lo sé, es primera vez que la veo así —respondió aún incrédulo Brock.

Realmente, la incredulidad del grupo era abrumadora. Ni siquiera podían decir con certeza, que estaba pasando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el monte Plateado, una desconocida joven estaba en las ruinas de la base de los soldados de la luz.

—Excelente trabajo Satoshi, como siempre demostrando el gran poder de tus Pokémon —decía con ironía la joven—. Lástima que estés muerto, no podrás ver como destruyo a tus amigos ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! —y junto con su maniática risa, desapareció, al parecer, tele transportándose.

¿Quién será este ser? ¿Podrá Misty recuperar las joyas elementales, y volver a tiempo a salvar a todos? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Anotaciones miás: este capítulo significó el poder desarmar toda la historia y rearmarla por completo, obviamente sin salir de la idea original; de hecho, los capítulos editados, en especial en el arco dos, que fue el por eso que pasaron de l mil palabras a los 9 a 12 mil palabras (aparte de modificar el estilo de -nombre_personaje: -sentimiento- lo que dice al formato de narración), para explicar mejor todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

A partir del próximo capítulo, son narraciones de sucesos que unirán hechos, parecerán de relleno, pero cuando llegue su momento, se darán cuenta de la importancia de cada uno de ellos. Nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	38. Misty, Sonic, Inuyasha El destino del t

Hola a todos. Aquí comenzamos los capítulos especiales. Este capítulo esta dedicado netamente a Misty, asi que espero que lo disfruten, mas en especial los fans de la lider de pokémon de agua. Los dejo con la lectura, disfrútenlo!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: "Misty, Sonic, Inuyasha. El destino del tiempo y el espacio"**

El monte Coronet. Este cordón montañoso separa la región Sinnoh en dos partes, este y oeste. Cuenta una leyenda que, en ese lugar, existe una puerta a otras dimensiones, el templo del tiempo y espacio; único lugar donde se pueden encontrar a los Pokémon legendarios, Palkia y Dialga.

—Esto será rápido —comenzó a explicar Misty—, iremos por las joyas elementales, y volveremos con los demás.

—De acuerdo —asintieron Inuyasha y Sonic.

En este lugar, fue donde comenzó esta gran aventura dimensional, donde conocieron nuevos amigos, y poderosos enemigos.

—¡Misty, ¿qué te pasa?! —le preguntó muy preocupado Inuyasha, al ver como la joven volvía a su atuendo normal, y caía desmayada en sus brazos.

—Seguramente, su cuerpo no aguantó tanto poder y colapsó —intentó explicarle Sonic—. No creo que esté acostumbrada a algo así —comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, hasta encontrar una pequeña cueva—. Ocultemos a Misty ahí —le indicó—, es muy peligroso que nos encuentren aquí con Misty en ese estado.

—Tienes razón, vámonos.

Muchos secretos han salido a la luz, y pese a que nadie se conocía, supieron confiar a ciegas de los demás, y todo para un sólo objetivo, luchar para sobrevivir. El último suceso fue de lo más sorprendente; el poder del collar marino se liberó, dando a conocer la elegida de este, Misty. Gracias a su tele transportación, ahora se encontraban cerca del monte Coronet y su destino, el templo de Dialga y Palkia. El motivo del viaje, era ir en búsqueda las joyas restantes, guardadas por Satoshi en el templo. Sonaba a una tarea muy sencilla, y parecía serla, pero aún quedaban sorpresas que los aguardaban.

—¡Ay…! Eso duele —comenzó a quejarse Misty, despertando con algo de dificultad.

—Por fin despiertas, Misty —le habló una voz familiar, la que sonaba muy preocupada.

—¿Qué pasó? —su vista nublada, de a poco fue despejándose, hasta dar con el dueño de la voz— Inuyasha.

—Estuviste mucho tiempo desmayada —le comentó, mientras ayudaba a la peli naranja a levantarse.

—Ya veo —miró a su alrededor, y de la sorpresa, se recompuso de golpe, como si nada—. ¡¿Dónde estamos?!

—Misty, tú nos trajiste a este lugar —le respondió algo serio el híbrido.

—¡¿Yo?! —exclamó muy sorprendida— ¡¿Cuando?!

—Llegamos un poco antes de que te desmayaste.

—Qué extraño, no recuerdo nada —decía Misty aún aturdida. Se sentía muy confundida.

—A lo mejor, olvidaste todo con el desmayo —intentó concluir Inuyasha.

—Luego veremos que pasó. ¿Qué hacemos aquí, y que es este lugar? —volvió a pregúntale Misty, volviendo a mirar su entorno. Salió del escondite, y pudo apreciar un terrible paisaje. El lugar parecía un campo de batalla— Inuyasha, ¿sabes que sucedió aquí? —le preguntó algo preocupada.

—Misty…, no te quiero asustar…, pero… —decía Inuyasha con mucho cuidado, y mucho temor.

—¡Ya dilo Inuyasha! —Misty se había puesto un poco nerviosa y molesta por la situación.

—Verás, después que te desmayaste…

 _ **Hace unos momentos atrás.**_

 _Después del desmayo de la líder de gimnasio, la decisión fue rápida y sin dudar. Inuyasha puso a Misty en su espalda, y se dirigieron a la pequeña cueva que lograron divisar, confiados que, en ese lugar, podrían dejar descansar a Misty._

 _—¿Qué fue lo que hizo Misty? —se preguntaba Sonic muy serio._

 _—No lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con esas joyas elementales —intentó concluir Inuyasha muy pensante._

 _—¿Tú crees?_

 _—Tú también lo viste —comenzó a decirle Inuyasha, mirando fijamente a Misty—, de la nada, apareció el collar marino que tenía May, y al momento que Misty lo tocó, el poder se desató en una especie de explosión._

 _—Eso significa que, si ella puede manipular esa energía, debemos cuidar a Misty._

 _—Sí, lo sé —le asintió Inuyasha—, podrían intentar manipularla para usar el poder de la joya._

 _—No solo eso —agregó muy preocupado Sonic._

 _—¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

 _—Recuerda cual fue el objetivo de todos estos viajes, juntar todos esos objetos —le recordó Sonic—. Algunos sirven para aumentar el poder del portador, otros para controlar a otros seres o ambas. Ahora, junta todo eso, más el poder del collar marino… Si llegaran a controlar a Misty…_

 _—El resultado sería catastrófico… —concluyó Inuyasha algo asustado._

 _No era para nada una teoría descabellada, y eso preocupó aún más a los dos._

 _—Tenemos que hacer esto rápido —dijo muy preocupado Inuyasha—, no sabemos quiénes son los otros que controlan las joyas elementales restantes. Si llegan a averiguar quiénes controlan esas joyas antes que nosotros…_

 _—¡Mira, ¿qué fue eso?! —preguntó preocupado Sonic, al ver como un rayo azul cruzaba frente a la entrada de la cueva._

 _Aquel rayo fue muy extraño, por lo que decidieron salir de la cueva para investigar que sucedía._

 _Corría un viento muy fuerte, mientras veían como varias rocas caían desde las montañas más altas del monte Coronet, y de la nada, el cielo era invadido por lo que parecían ataques constantes. Se sentía el choque de dos grandes poderes, y como hacían temblar. Lo curioso, al menos para Inuyasha y Sonic, era una especie de agujero que se estaba formando en el cielo, el cual, parecía hacer desaparecer lo que entraba ahí._

 _—¡¿No se suponía que este lugar estaba protegido?! —preguntó muy extrañado Inuyasha._

 _—¡Ya tendremos tiempo para averiguar esas cosas, tenemos que encontrar las joyas, e irnos! —le dijo Sonic algo preocupado._

 _—¡Pero Misty… aún sigue desmayada! —le dijo muy inseguro el híbrido._

 _—No te preocupes por eso, te encargo de ella —le dijo con mucha seguridad Sonic—. Iré por esas joyas, y averiguaré que sucede._

 _Gracias a la sorprendente y ya conocida velocidad de Sonic, partió hacia el templo de Dialga y Palkia. Gracias a que Misty los había llevado muy cerca del templo, no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar._

 _Aquel templo, que les había servido de guarida y refugio, ahora se hallaba en el suelo. Lo único que quedaba de él, eran ruinas._

 _—Esto es un desastre, jamás encontraré esas joyas —decía algo complicado Sonic, observando el actual estado del templo._

 _De pronto, de la nada, aparecieron Dialga y Palkia rodeando Sonic._

 _—¡Que alivio, son ustedes! —suspiró más relajado— ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? ¿Saben dónde están las joyas elementales? Las necesitamos ahora._

 _Pero sin razones o justificaciones, Dialga y Palkia atacaron a Sonic, o al menos eso parecía, ya que la real dirección de los ataques era entre ellos; al parecer, siguiendo su eterna batalla._

 _Para la suerte, y a su velocidad, Sonic logró escapar con lo justo. Dialga y Palkia se atacaban entre ellos sin ningún respiro._

 _¿Cómo es que aquellos Pokémon, que los habían ayudado, ahora estaban luchando como si fueran los peores enemigos del mundo?_

 _—Dejaré la búsqueda de esas joyas para otro momento —decía Sonic muy serio—. Ahora veo por qué este lugar está destruido, tengo que avisarle a Inuyasha lo más rápido posible._

 _Y dicho y hecho, partió lo más rápido que le permitía las piernas, hasta llegar con Inuyasha y la, aún desmayada Misty._

 _—¿Encontraste las joyas? —le preguntó muy ansioso Inuyasha._

 _—Es imposible —respondió muy serio._

 _—¿Qué es imposible? —preguntó Inuyasha muy extrañado._

 _—Esos dos seres, Dialga y Palkia, están luchando sin tregua —le explicó Sonic—. Ellos son los culpables de la destrucción de este lugar._

 _—¡Pero si ellos nos están ayudando! —dijo completamente incrédulo el híbrido._

 _—¡No lo sé, yo estoy igual de sorprendido —le exclamó algo desesperado—, incluso me atacaron!_

 _—Creo que ya no podremos confiar en ellos. Habrá que detenerlos —dictaminó pensante Inuyasha—. ¿Al menos lograste ver si aún estaban las joyas?_

 _—¡Con suerte salí con vida de ahí, ese lugar es muy peligroso, ni siquiera pensé en ello! —le reclamó Sonic algo nervioso—. Además, el lugar está totalmente destruido, es irreconocible._

 _—Ya veo, entonces habrá que detenerlos primero._

 _—¡Si, y de eso me encargo yo! —dijo con algo de seguridad._

 _—No podrás solo contra esos dos, son mucho más poderosos de lo que parecen —le advirtió Inuyasha._

 _—¡Ja! Yo también lo soy —le resaltó con orgullo, mientras sacaba las siete esmeraldas del caos, las que comenzaron a rodear al erizo azul, comenzando a brillar y expulsar una gran cantidad de energía— ¡Control caos! —de pronto, el aspecto de Sonic cambió. Sus ojos verdes, cambiaron a un marrón claro, y su pelaje, pasó del azul, a uno color dorado, muy brillante, siendo rodeado por una especie de aura de color dorado— ¡Yo me encargo de detenerlos, tu cuida a Misty por favor! —y se fue volando a una gran velocidad._

 _—¡Ja! Erizo creído, podría ganar —soltó Inuyasha con mucha confianza._

 _Mientras Dialga y Palkia seguían luchando, el agujero que se estaba formando se hacía más grande._

 _Ambos Pokémon legendarios estaban a punto de asestar un nuevo ataque entre ellos, pero al momento que los dos se disponían a lanzar sus ataques, estos quedaron desechos antes de impactar. Entre la nube producida por la explosión, apareció sin ningún rasguño, el erizo más poderoso de todos, Sonic._

 _—¡No sé por qué cambiaron su actitud, pero si piensan destruir este lugar, tendré que verlos como mis enemigos, así que prepárense!_

 _Y así, comenzó una feroz batalla entre Dialga, Palkia y Sonic; una lucha que, para Sonic comenzó a ser más difícil de lo que parecía desde un inicio. Era consciente que esto era un dos contra uno, y sus rivales no eran seres normales. Estaba peleando a todo o nada._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—Ya veo, lo están haciendo de nuevo —dijo Misty muy seria, intentando enmascarar el terror que tenía.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó muy preocupado Inuyasha.

—Si —asintió Misty—. Cuando Ash viajó por Sinnoh con Brock y Dawn. Ash me contó que Dialga y Palkia aparecieron, y comenzaron una lucha de grandes proporciones. Lo preocupante, fue que su batalla generó que el lugar donde luchaban, comenzara a desaparecer de este tiempo espacio.

—¡¿Se puede hacer algo así?! —preguntó de golpe Inuyasha, muy asustado.

—En verdad, no lo sé —le negó—, solo te estoy contando lo que vivió Ash.

—Bueno, creo que no deberías preocuparte ahora de eso —le comentó con entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Misty muy intrigada.

—Sonic está tratando de detenerlos.

—¡¿Que?! —exclamó incrédula la líder de gimnasio— ¡¿Acaso está loco?!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Inuyasha muy extrañado— Te aseguro que logrará detenerlos.

—Eso es imposible —le negó la peli naranja.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Dialga es quien controla el tiempo, y Palkia es quien controla el espacio —comenzó a explicarle—. Para que sean derrotados, el tiempo y el espacio deben ser afectados.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Sencillo. Si los derrotan, no sé qué podría pasar con el tiempo y espacio. Ellos obtienen su energía del tiempo y el espacio.

—¡Eso es malo, hay que avisarle a Sonic! —exclamó el híbrido, listo para partir.

—¡No Inuyasha, no lo hagas! —le negó rápidamente, tomándolo del brazo izquierdo.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —le preguntó muy extrañado.

—Porque solo irías a molestar y estorbar —las directas palabras de Misty, molestaron mucho a Inuyasha, mirándola muy molesto— ¡Sabes que es verdad, ni uniéndonos todos a la batalla ganaríamos algo, más que perder energías! —aquel gritó, le quitó la carta de molestia al híbrido.

—Entonces piensa algo rápido, niña genio —pidió con ironía Inuyasha, recibiendo de respuesta una roca de gran envergadura en su cabeza… de la "delicada" Misty…, quedando sin sentido en el suelo…

—¡Hombres, todos son igual de tontos! —le reprochó muy molesta, desahogándose, para retomar compostura— ¡Por si no lo sabes, y no lo sabes, existen dos objetos para controlar el poder y voluntad de Dialga y Palkia, el Adamant Orb y el Lustrous Orb!

—¡Auch! ¡Oye, eso dolió…! —se quejó el híbrido, recomponiéndose del golpe— ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía, si no me lo habías dicho, no tengo telepatía!

—¡De todos modos, no tienes permiso para burlarte de mí! —le regañó la líder.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —quiso cortar rápidamente Inuyasha— Al menos sabes dónde están esos objetos…, ¿cierto?

—Eh… —la pregunta puso algo nerviosa a la peli naranja, por lo que rio nerviosa— ¡Jejejeje! Sinceramente…, no lo sé…

—Mujeres…, todas son iguales… —le increpó en un suspiro, mirándola de reojo— ¿Y cómo encontraremos esos objetos?

—Creo que uno se encuentra en el museo de ciudad Eterna, y el otro está resguardado en pueblo Celestic.

—¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, vamos a buscar esas cosas y terminemos esto de una buena vez! —dijo muy impaciente Inuyasha, queriendo partir rápidamente.

—¡Oye, cerebrito! —le regañó Misty por segunda vez.

—¡¿Ahora qué?! —le preguntó de muy mala forma.

—¡¿Al menos sabes dónde están esos lugares?!

—Eh… —más no dijo, su mirada estúpida decía más…

—¡Ay no! Y yo creía que Ash era el único impulsivo —suspiró resignada, llevando su mano derecha a su cara—. Mira, no conozco la región Sinnoh, así que tampoco sé.

—Y aunque recorrieran todo Sinnoh, jamás encontrarían el Adamant Orb y el Lustrous Orb —les dijo una voz telepáticamente, llamando la atención de los dos.

De pronto, frente a ellos, aparecieron Uxie, Mesprit y Aself.

—¡Mesprit, Aself, Uxie, ¿Cómo es eso de que no están en la región Sinnoh?!

—Antes de comenzar con los viajes, Satoshi y Sakura trajeron esos orbes —les explicó Mesprit—. Tenían en conciencia que podían usarlos para manipular a los controladores del tiempo y espacio, así que las resguardaron aquí.

—Eso quiere decir que esos objetos están en el templo —concluyó Inuyasha.

—Bueno, esa fue la idea —comentó Uxie.

—¡Entonces vamos a buscarlas! —dijo muy decidida Misty.

—Como te dije… —interrumpió Uxie, haciendo que los dos se detuvieran a mirar a los tres Pokémon—, esa fue la idea. Intentamos usarlas para detenerlos, pero el poder de los controladores fue superior, y los orbes estallaron y se desintegraron. Fue inútil.

—Pero ustedes no están poseídos —dijo muy extrañado Inuyasha—. ¿Por qué ellos si lo están y ustedes no?

—Sabíamos que algo así podría pasar, por lo que Dialga y Palkia le pidieron a Satoshi que los capturaran, y lo mismo con nosotros a Sakura.

—Eso explica el por qué los Pokémon de los entrenadores no han sido afectados —concluyó Misty.

—Así es —le asintió Aself—, los Pokémon liberados tampoco pueden ser poseídos, pero si el entrenador muere…

—Esos Pokémon vuelven a ser salvajes —concluyó Inuyasha.

—Y claro, si el registro es cancelado, vuelven a ser salvajes —dijo muy desanimada Misty—. Es por eso que Dialga y Palkia están luchando, no lo hacen por su voluntad —cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza, y dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Era verdad lo que dijo Magma… Sato…

—Satoshi murió —completó Uxie.

—Misty, ¿estás bien? —le pregunto Inuyasha muy preocupado, ya que los ánimos de la joven parecían haber decaído.

—Tranquilo…, son sólo cosas mías —limpió las lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas, y miró con decisión al grupo—. Si es así, entonces sólo nos queda una opción.

—¡¿Acaso te refieres a…?! —le preguntó con algo de miedo Inuyasha.

—¡Si Satoshi pudo capturarlos, para nosotros será como ganarle a un Magikarp con un Zapdos! —dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo lo harás? —le cuestionó algo molesto el híbrido— ¡Ellos son muchísimo más poderosos que nosotros!

—¡Usaremos su propio poder para detenerlos!

—¡¿Quieres morir tan rápido?! —le preguntó muy nervioso Inuyasha a Misty.

—¡Ja! Ash ha muerto tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta, fuera de sobrevivir a mis golpes, así que yo sobreviviré sin ningún problema. ¡Ya vámonos! —tomó una de sus pokébolas, y la lanzó— ¡Suicune, sal ahora! —subió sobre su espalda, y gritó con decisión— ¡Hacia la Columna Lanza! —y se fueron a gran velocidad.

—¿Columna Lanza? —decía algo espantado Inuyasha— Esa niñita en verdad está loca —y partió tras la impulsiva.

—Tal vez no seamos fuertes, pero podemos ayudarlos en algo —reflexionó Mesprit.

—Es nuestro deber como guardianes de los controladores —les recordó Uxue, para los tres partir con ayuda de la tele transportación.

No podían creer que, por hacer una acción tan sencilla, dentro de lo que era posible, se transformaría en una verdadera pesadilla para los tres. Dialga y Palkia cayeron bajo la posesión que influyó Magma a los Pokémon, y en esos instantes, luchaban entre ellos sin tregua. Ahora, todo estaba en manos de Misty, Inuyasha y Sonic. Debían terminar ya con esa batalla, antes que el tiempo y el espacio terminara siendo tragado por aquel agujero que se formaba en el cielo.

Eran conscientes que Dialga y Palkia no eran sus rivales, y con el efecto de aquella posesión, la que poco y nada ayudaba, su objetivo se veía aún más lejano.

¿Qué tan fuertes podían llegar a ser? ¿El tiempo y el espacio tendrían futuro? Nuestros héroes eran conscientes que aquella misión, era la más importante de todas. ¿Podrán detener a Dialga y Palkia? ¡Pues sigan leyendo, que ahora lo averiguaremos!

Sonic, con mucho esfuerzo, seguía intentando su infructuoso trabajo de detener a los Pokémon temporal y espacial. Lamentablemente para el erizo, los Pokémon no perdían energía, pese a todos los ataques de hacían y recibían; continuaban como si nada. En cambio, Sonic estaba algo cansado y un poco herido; era una especie de lucha de poder infinito, contra un enorme poder.

—¡Rayos, tengo que hacer algo rápido, esto está tomando mucho tiempo! —decía con rabia Sonic.

El erizo seguía intentando detenerlos por todos los medios; golpes, esferas de energía, y protegiéndose, pero nada daba resultado.

—¡No hay caso, no logro hacerles nada, sólo me queda hacer una cosa! —las esmeraldas nuevamente rodearon a Sonic— ¡Control caos!

Algo tenía en mente, pero ¿qué?

Las esmeraldas comenzaron a expulsar mucha energía, haciendo que el erizo se viera envuelto en esta, logrando llamar la atención de los dos Pokémon.

—¡Lo siento chicos, pero no tengo otra opción más que enviarlos a otro espacio y tiempo! —pero de pronto, algo pasó por el lado de Sonic, quien le quitó una de las esmeraldas, provocando que perdiera su transformación— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —se preguntó muy extrañado, buscando al responsable por todos lados.

Tras él, encontró la respuesta; era Misty, quién montando a Suicune, le había arrebatado una de las esmeraldas.

—¡Sonic, ¿qué pensabas hacer?! —le llamó la atención algo molesta, sin dejar a un lado su preocupación.

—Yo… —comenzó a responder algo dudoso el erizo azul—, solo trataba llevar a esos dos Pokémon a otra dimensión.

—¡¿Y para qué ibas a hacer algo inútil?!

—¿Por qué dices que sería inútil? —le preguntó muy extrañado, basándose en que sabía poco y nada de ese lugar.

—¡Dialga, controlador del tiempo, Palkia, controlador del espacio, pueden viajar a cualquier tiempo y espacio a su voluntad! —respondió algo más sería— ¡Si llegas a hacer algo así, no sabemos que podrían hacer en el traslado de tiempo y espacio!

—¡¿Entonces qué haremos?! —preguntó desesperado Sonic— He intentado detenerlos por todos los medios que conozco, y nada resulta.

—¡Haremos lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, luchar! —exclamó con entusiasmo Misty, empuñando su mano derecha frente a ella. Bajó de Suicune, e indicó a los dos Pokémon legendarios— ¡Si Satoshi pudo capturarlos, nosotros también lo haremos! —pero sabía que no tendría las posibilidades de hacerlo, manteniendo su fe en sus conocimientos— Tranquilos, Dialga, Palkia, los sacaremos de esa posesión.

De pronto, el collar marino que ahora portaba Misty, brilló por unos segundos, cosa que llamó la atención de Sonic, pero no prestándole la suficiente atención, concluyendo que sólo lo había imaginado.

A los pocos segundos, Inuyasha aparecía detrás ellos.

—¡Por fin te alcanzo, que impulsiva! —le reprochó Inuyasha— ¡Tambien te pareces a Ash!

—¡No me compares con ese idiota, tonto! —le exclamó furiosa, sonrojándose por completo, desviando la mirada de los dos.

—Hasta en lo terca te pareces —le recalcó, mirando de reojo a la terca, digo, a Misty, olvidando rápido tal momento— ¡Quiero ver cómo vas a detener a esos dos demonios!

—Chicos, realmente no lo sé —respondió con algo de ironía la líder de gimnasio—, hagamos lo que hagamos, será inútil

—¡Ja! ¿Dónde quedó ese optimismo? —le preguntó Inuyasha, valiéndose de la misma ironía— ¡Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, podremos detenerlos, eso fue lo que me dijiste! —desenvainó colmillo de acero, tomando este su verdadera forma de inmediato—. Veo que este lugar aún no ha sido infectado por completo —comenzó a deducir el híbrido—. Si usamos eso que queda, tal vez podamos liberar a Dialga y Palkia.

—Puede ser arriesgado si no lo usamos correctamente —le advirtió Sonic.

—Primero, observemos como les afectan los ataques en equipo —sugirió Misty.

—¡Cuando digas! —exclamó animado el híbrido, listo para atacar.

—No va a resultar —le negó cohibido Sonic—, probé de todo, y nada funcionó.

—¡Sonic —le habló Misty bajando a su altura, tomándole las manos, hablándole con mucho entusiasmo y sinceridad—, no pierdes nada si no lo intentas, además, ahora estamos nosotros contigo!

—Misty… —la nombró muy sorprendido— ¡De acuerdo, como tú digas! —exclamó muy decidido nuevamente, volviendo a tomar control de las esmeraldas, transformándose, listo para volver a comenzar.

—¡Prepárate Suicune! —el Pokémon de los vientos del norte simplemente tomó posición de ataque— ¡Ataquen los tres a mi orden! —los tres sólo asintieron, y esperaron.

Mayores esfuerzos no podían hacer. Dialga y Palkia seguían en su eterna lucha, provocando que aquel agujero siguiera aumentando su tamaño. No les quedaba mucho tiempo, y debían actuar rápido.

Como gran estratega, y reconocida como una de las líderes de gimnasio más fuerte de Kanto, Misty hizo gala de sus títulos, esperando pacientemente el momento crítico; que ambos Pokémon legendarios estuviesen en un mismo punto para atacarlos, cosa que pasó ahora…

—¡Ahora! —el viento cortante de Inuyasha, el rayo de burbujas de Suicune, y un rayo de energía de Sonic, iban en contra de los dos Pokémon legendarios.

El cálculo había sido perfecto. El plan de aprovechar los ataques físicos de Dialga y Palkia, según ella misma, era la única forma de acabar con los dos de un golpe, adicionándole los golpes que ellos mismos se daban, ¡lo que provocó que ambos Pokémon salieran mandados a volar!

—¡Genial, funcionó! —gritó triunfante Inuyasha.

—No sé cómo… ¡pero si, lo logramos! —dijo muy sorprendido Sonic.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Te lo dije Sonic, te dije que confiaras en mí! —dijo con mucho entusiasmo Misty.

—Tenías razón, perdóname —dijo muy apenado el erizo—. Como nunca logré hacerles daño, me estaba exasperando.

—¡Aun no canten victoria, esos dos se están levantando! —les advirtió Inuyasha, volviendo a ponerse en guardia.

Para sorpresa de los tres, Dialga y Palkia se levantaron como si nada. Era como si los hubiesen golpeado con una esponja.

—¡No puede ser, esto es imposible, no tienen ningún rasguño! —casi gritó desesperado Inuyasha. No cabía en la impresión.

—Son indestructibles…, no hay forma de ganar… —soltó conmocionado Sonic.

—¡Claro que la hay, ya verás! —volvió a arengar con entusiasmo Misty, quien, como si fuese Ash, comenzó a correr hacia los Pokémon.

—¡No, Misty! —le gritó Inuyasha.

—¡Vuelve! —le imitó Sonic desesperado.

Lamentablemente, Misty no alcanzó a correr más de diez pasos, hasta que Dialga y Palkia atacaron con sus más poderosos ataques. Era tarde para reaccionar, ambos ataques habían dado de forma directa. Curiosamente, en ese mismo instante, llegaron Mesprit, Aself y Uxie.

La explosión fue inmensa, mandó a volar todo lo que había agarrado la onda expansiva, incluidos Inuyasha y Sonic, quienes terminaron su trayectoria en lo que quedaba de las murallas de las ruinas.

Cuando la onda expansiva cesó, una gran cortina de polvo en suspensión bloqueaba la visibilidad del campo de batalla. Inuyasha y Sonic lograron con mucha dificultad recomponerse, pero de Misty no había ni rastros. ¿Qué habría pasado con ella?

—¡Rayos! —Inuyasha fue el primero en recomponerse, quejándose del golpe, levantándose con la ayuda de colmillo de acero— ¡Sonic, ¿estás bien?!

—¡Auch! Eso dolió, que golpe —y con la misma dificultad, Sonic se recompuso con su transformación deshecha— ¡Si, estoy bien, al menos vivo!

—¿Y Misty? —preguntó el híbrido muy preocupado, intentando mirar entre la cortina de polvo— ¡Misty, responde! —pero no recibió respuesta.

—Inuyasha, mira —indicó Sonic en lo que, al parecer, había sido el lugar del choque de ataques, donde parecía haber una silueta humana—. ¡Misty, ¿eres tú?!

Un solo movimiento de su mano izquierda, fue toda la respuesta que recibió, logrando esta acción disipar la cortina de polvo, dejando ver a Misty, pero con el traje dado gracias al collar marino. Su mirada era seria, y por alguna razón, Dialga y Palkia no seguían luchando. Dio un gran salto, y comenzó a levitar, se puso entre los dos Pokémon, extendió sus brazos, y de ellas comenzó a concentrar energía, la que era similar a un escudo de agua. Cuando terminó de hacer lo que quería hacer, volvió a tierra firme. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Inuyasha y Sonic se acercaron de inmediato a Misty, pero…

—¡Suicune, acércate a la guerrera del agua! —dijo Misty con mucha autoridad, haciendo que, aún muy lastimado por la onda expansiva, el Pokémon se le acercara. Misty puso su mano derecha en la cabeza del Pokémon, y este de la nada, se recuperó por completo— Gracias por tu ayuda, amigo —le agradeció tiernamente, y luego dirigió su atención a sus dos acompañantes—. Inuyasha, Sonic, gracias por su ayuda.

—No sé qué tanta ayuda te dimos Misty, pero, de todos modos, ¡no te preocupes! —le dijo muy tranquilo Sonic.

—¡Cuenta con nuestra ayuda en el momento que tu quieras! —dijo Inuyasha, chocando sus nudillos con Sonic, mirándose con seguridad.

—Saben que esto no es el final de todo —les recordó Misty.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos —le asintió Inuyasha—, tenemos que derrotar a esas guerreras.

—¡Dialga, Palkia, proyección interdimensional!

De pronto, una fuerte luz apareció, cegando a todos, y cuando está desapareció, el collar marino estaba flotando en medio de Dialga y Palkia, proyectando una imagen de una mujer de al parecer, unos 35 años. En cambio, Misty estaba desmayada a los pies de los dos Pokémon legendarios.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Misty apenas despertó, levantándose como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Misty, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Inuyasha, partiendo a resguardarla.

—Sí, claro, me encuentro bien —le respondió algo confundida—. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

—Dialga y Palkia por poco te matan, pero ella —le explicaba Sonic, indicando a la mujer—, te salvó de una muerte segura.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Misty, en compañía de Inuyasha y Suicune, volvieron con Sonic, para mirar con mayor detalle de quien se trataba.

Aquella mujer era muy parecida a Misty, sólo que, con el cabello más largo, hasta la cintura para ser más precisos, y portaba un traje similar al que portaba Misty gracias al collar marino, sólo que este cubría todo su cuerpo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó muy sorprendida Misty— ¿Que les hiciste a Dialga y Palkia que se tranquilizaron?

—Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Ondine, y soy uno de tus antepasados, Misty.

—¡¿Tú eres mi antepasado?! —preguntó muy sorprendida la peli naranja, igual de sorprendida que Inuyasha y Sonic.

—Así es —le asintió—. Ahora no soy más que un espíritu.

—O sea, ¿tu viviste hace mil años atrás? —le preguntó muy curioso Inuyasha.

—Así es —le asintió algo sorprendida Ondine—. Los noto bien informados, eso facilitará mucho las cosas. Ahora que tengo a los tres pendientes, necesito que me escuchen atentamente.

—¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir? —le preguntó Sonic.

—He visto todo lo que ha estado pasando —comenzó a decir muy seria—. Hay cosas que me molestan.

—¿Qué cosas? —le preguntó Misty.

—La guerra que están luchando ahora, a sucedido cada mil años. Las joyas elementales son únicas, y han pasado de generación en generación —les explicó Ondine muy pensante—. Sólo hay un problema, ya están las cuatro guerreras elementales, entonces Misty, ¿cómo puedes transformarte en guerrera elemental?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo una guerrera elemental?! —gritó impresionada Misty, quedando impávida.

—¡Oye, espera un momento, ¿qué tratas de decir con eso?! —le preguntó muy confundido Inuyasha.

—Hace mil años atrás, combatimos contra el escuadrón de la oscuridad, quienes nos dieron muchos problemas.

—Los que nos atacan ahora, se hacen llamar los soldados de la luz.

—Seguramente, usan ese nombre como pantalla, para vivir aquí sin tener problemas —resolvió rápidamente Ondine.

—¿Entonces tú eres una guerrera elemental del pasado? —preguntó Misty, a lo que Ondine le asintió— Entonces yo también lo soy —dijo muy sorprendida Misty, a lo que Ondine asintió nuevamente— Entonces, ¿que son las guerreras elementales con las que estamos peleando?

—Lo siento mucho, pero no lo sé —negó Ondine—. Existe la posibilidad que ellas no sean de este tiempo, y sean del pasado, o del futuro mío, o suyo.

—Suena la opción más razonable —apoyó muy pensante Inuyasha.

—Entonces, si es así…, tengan mucho cuidado con la guerrera de los deseos y la guerrera de la verdad.

—¿Guerrera de los deseos y guerrera de la verdad? —preguntó muy extrañada Misty.

—Entre los cuatro elementos sagrados, existe un quinto y sexto elemento —comenzó a explicar nuevamente Online—. La guerrera de los deseos tiene la capacidad de controlar la oscuridad, y la guerrera de la verdad puede controlar la luz.

—Ya veo —decía muy pensante Misty, mirando fijamente a Inuyasha—. Al menos ya sabemos a qué se referían con lo de las guerreras del quinto y sexto elemento.

—Aun así, hay algo que no concuerda, Misty —le comentó muy serio Inuyasha—. Magma usó las cartas de Sakura para intentar asesinar a Ash, además, ¿por qué atacar a Pikachu? Él no es más que su Pokémon.

—Es verdad —reflexionó Misty—. ¿Puede que se hayan referido con que Pikachu los reuniría con el elegido? Creo que esto sólo abrió más preguntas.

—Se supone que las guerreras elementales existen para ayudar al elegido —les comentó algo sería Ondine—. Puede existir el caso que estén siendo manipuladas las guerreras con las que luchan, por lo que les recomendaré que busquen a las cinco guerreras elementales faltantes, antes de luchar contra ellas. Como pudieron ver, pude volver a la paz a Dialga y a Palkia, y considerando que casi no usé energía… Las guerreras elementales con las que luchan, tienen igual, o tal vez más poder que nosotras.

—¡No te preocupes, nosotros también somos muy fuertes —dijo Misty muy animada, empuñando su mano derecha a lo alto—, destruimos a cinco de los siete generales, así que ahora deberíamos ser más fuertes!

—¡¿Derrotaron a casi todos los generales de la oscuridad?! —preguntó muy sorprendida Ondine.

—Bueno…, si… —decía con algo de rabia Inuyasha—. Dos se nos escaparon…

—¡Entonces no les costará tanto trabajo! —exclamo, por fin con mucha alegría Ondine.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó muy extrañado Sonic.

—Nosotros no pudimos contra los generales, no nos quedó otra más que sellarlos.

—Ya veo —soltó algo sorprendido Inuyasha.

—¡¿Y cómo los derrotaron, y cuantos lucharon contra todos?! ¡¿Cuatro, cinco, o tal vez seis?! —preguntaba muy emocionada.

—Si…, cuatro, cinco, tal vez seis, pero por cada general… —el tono sarcástico con el que le respondió Misty, dejó a Ondine muy desconcertada.

—Ya veo… —respondió algo incómoda Ondine—, solo ganaron de suerte.

—Y ni hablar de las guerreras elementales, nos destruyeron hasta el espíritu.

—Sí, me doy cuenta…

Para Ondine, pese a la suerte, nuestros héroes habían logrado mucho más que ellas hace mil años; ella era consciente que iban por la senda del triunfo, pero sentía y se veía, que para Misty y los demás, el cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas, era ir directo a la derrota, y su fin.

La actitud derrotista de Misty, molestó, en el buen sentido de la palabra, a Ondine, por lo que optó por hacerles ver su realidad.

—¡Vamos, arriba ese ánimo! —les dijo muy animada Ondine— ¡Mírenlo así, hicieron algo que nosotros no fuimos capaces!

—Si —respondió con una sonrisa irónica—. ¡Ja! Mientras ustedes cuatro fueron capaces de sellar a todos generales, nosotros tuvimos que usar hasta la suerte que teníamos para derrotarlos. Las cuatro contra los siete, en cambio nosotros, un grupo completo contra uno.

—Pero míralo de este modo —le replanteó Ondine, provocando que los tres la miraran a los ojos—. Nosotros los sellamos con ayuda de las joyas elementales, usamos todo muestro poder, fuera de que no contamos con ayuda de otras dimensiones… no a esta escala… —agregó algo pensante— el punto, ustedes fueron capaces de derrotarlos con sus propias manos, con lo que tenían a mano, sin nada sobrenatural.

—¿Y que tienen de sobrenaturales esas joyas? —preguntó muy intrigado Inuyasha.

—Tienen el poder completo de los elementos sagrados. Son muy poderosos e indestructibles.

—Eso quiere decir, que con esas joyas… —decía Sonic muy impresionado, quedándose los dos mirando atentamente a Misty, quien aún no entendía muy bien que pasaba.

—¡Si tienen fe, podrán detener a esas que se hacen llamar guerreras elementales! —les arengó Ondine con entusiasmo.

—Entonces, si ellas no son las verdaderas, ¿quiénes son las verdaderas cabecillas de este ataque? —preguntó Inuyasha a todos, haciendo que todos lo miraran.

—¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo qué tanto mencionaron los generales, quien quiere apoderarse de todas las dimensiones, y que tiene tal poder, que no le costó trabajo controlar la mente de esas guerreras elementales, y lo más seguro, es que sea un ser parecido a un dios? —Misty respondió en pregunta…, saliendo del pequeño trance— ¿Podría ser? —todos veían muy sorprendidos tal conjetura, la que sonaba nada de descabellada.

—Así es, Misty —respondió algo perpleja Ondine—. Verán, uno de los primeros lugares donde se creó la vida en este planeta, fue en la región Sinnoh, pero antes que todo existiera, cada estrella, planeta, satélite natural, cada molécula, tuvo que crearse, y eso fue cuando comenzó el tiempo y el espacio. Cuando todo comenzó, primero nació el dios de los dioses, y en cada dimensión, un dios qué lo rige, y en esta dimensión nació Arceus. Se suponía que él fue creado para mantener el equilibrio en este universo, que toda creación crezca, pero como dicen, para que lo bueno exista…

—Tiene que existir el mal, es la única forma de mantener el equilibrio natural de energía— le agregó Inuyasha.

—Exacto —le asintió Ondine—. Aquel ser maligno, es el encargado de castigar a todos los seres vivos que han cometido crímenes, o tienen pecados en su alma.

—¿Y es ese ser el que trata de eliminarnos? —preguntó Misty muy seria.

—Aquel ser debe existir por obligación, dudo mucho que sea él —le corrigió Inuyasha—. Además, recuerda las palabras Wind.

—Ellos querían eliminar a todos los seres humanos, para que los demás seres vivos vivan en paz, y la naturaleza quede intacta —les recordó Sonic.

—¡Jajajaja! Con que ahora es la naturaleza —rio de forma pícara Ondine—. Chicos, aunque un Mankey se vista de seda…

—Mankey se queda —completó Misty, quedándose en silencio a analizar aquellas palabras—. ¡Claro, con que eso era! Que básico, no puedo creerlo…

—¡¿Ya sabes quién es nuestro enemigo?! —preguntó muy sorprendida Ondine, quedándose también mirando Inuyasha y Sonic a Misty, igual de sorprendidos. Si algo había hecho relucir Misty durante la guerra, ha sido su gran inteligencia.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Con razón, Ash no importa cómo se vistiera, seguía siendo un tonto! ¡Jajajaja! —los tres perdieron el equilibrio por tan mal afortunado comentario…, haciendo ver que con Ash, no era tan inteligente— ¡Jejejeje! Lo siento chicos, tenía que soltar el chiste —retomó compostura sería, y la palabra—. Fuera de bromas, creo saber cómo fueron controladas.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó algo intrigado Inuyasha, haciendo que todos le prestarán atención.

—Bueno, es sólo una teoría —intentó aclarar la líder de gimnasio, siempre pensando cada palabra que decía—. Creo que las guerreras elementales con las que peleamos, están bajo un nivel leve de hipnosis; pueden seguir haciendo lo que quieran, pero están sometidas por el líder de todo esto.

—¿Y para que hipnotizarlas? —le preguntó muy intrigado Sonic.

—Seguramente, ellas saben mucho más de lo que deben saber para venir a este tiempo; podrían ser sus recuerdos, por ejemplo. Algo debe haber pasado, a lo mejor ellas vinieron y las agarraron, o tal vez, llegaron con ese lavado de cerebro. Tampoco podían borrar todos sus recuerdos o aprendizajes, ya que no les servirían una niñas comunes y corrientes, no sabrían usar las joyas elementales. En sus vidas cotidianas debe estar la respuesta, o, a lo mejor sus padres, amigos.

—Tiene sentido —le apoyó Inuyasha—, con sólo hacerles olvidar su pasado, podían convencerlas de sus falsos planes.

—¿Pero por qué complicarse tanto? Tan solo las hubiese convencido, y ya —preguntó muy extrañado Sonic.

—Puede ser que vaya más allá de simples recuerdos —acotó Ondine igual de pensante—. Puede que haya sucedido algo en específico que le impedía convencerlas.

—No —irrumpió Misty, negando con su cabeza—. Un ser maligno, es un ser maligno, y como nos dijiste Ondine, las guerreras elementales son las guardianas del elegido, sea quien sea. No le servía el pasado de esas chicas, así que simplemente, bloqueó sus recuerdos, y las transformó en máquinas de guerra —posó su mano derecha en su mentón, y pensó en voz alta—. Si es seguro, es que algo terrible pasó en ese tiempo… o tal vez, seamos nosotras mismas, de un tiempo o universo alterno… ¿Qué habrá pasado?

—Nada bueno, de eso si estamos seguros —concluyó Inuyasha.

—¡En el camino encontraremos las respuestas —cortó rápidamente Misty—, tenemos que decirles a los chicos lo que realmente está sucediendo! No importa quienes sean realmente esas guerreras elementales, pero tenemos que detenerlas a toda costa.

—Sí, tienes razón —le afirmó Sonic.

—Ondine, gracias por toda tu ayuda —le agradeció Misty, mirándola a los ojos—. Gracias a todo lo que nos dijiste, sabemos mucho mejor que tenemos que hacer, pero ¿qué haremos con Dialga y Palkia?

—No te preocupes —le dijo muy tranquila Ondine—, ya no existe el riesgo de posesión, y si llegase a suceder, la guerrera del agua tiene el poder de purificar y recuperar el poder de los demás, y muchas veces, si es que existe, sacar el poder escondido de los seres vivos.

—Ya veo —dijo algo sorprendida la peli naranja—. De todos modos, no me quiero arriesgar a nada, prefiero que tengan un entrenador, por si pasa algo.

—Quieres precaver, excelente idea —le asintió muy orgullosa Ondine—. Ya no necesitan más de mi ayuda, y tampoco puedo hacer más, lo que suceda ya no me concierne. A partir de ahora, el futuro de todo está en sus manos. ¡Dialga, Palkia, detengan la proyección interdimensional!

La imagen de Ondine se desvaneció, mientras el collar marino volvía al cuello de Misty, volviendo a tener su transformación de guerrera del agua. Una pequeña luz que estaba entre Dialga y Palkia, se vio volar hacia el cielo, mientras todos veían como partía el espíritu de Ondine, por fin, a descansar en paz.

—Cuiden mucho de Ash y Sakura, hagan un buen trabajo, e impidan que la imagen de las guerreras elementales sé mancille. Misty, si quieres hablar conmigo, siempre estaré para darte consejos, sólo piensa en mí, y estaré para ti —y la luz desapareció, dejando perplejos a todos por tan extraña solicitud.

—Yo… —aquel sentimiento nostálgico, hizo que Misty escuchara con paz las últimas palabras de su antepasado—. ¡Ondine, no te preocupes —dijo en voz alta, poniendo su puño derecho cerrado frente a ella, muy decidida—, como líder de gimnasio de Cerulean, y guerrera del agua, dejaré muy en alto la imagen de las guerreras! ¿Pero cómo me quito este traje? —se preguntó, mirándose muy curiosa— Ni siquiera tengo el mío.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Dialga, Misty mirándolo con mucha curiosidad—. Uxie, Mesprit, Aself —de pronto, los tres Pokémon comenzaron a danzar alrededor de la joven.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —volvió a preguntar, aún con más curiosidad la líder de gimnasio. Y a los segundos, los Pokémon se detuvieron.

—Ahora di, liberación —le ordenó Palkia.

—Como digas… ¡Liberación!

De pronto, el traje de Misty comenzó a brillar, y cuando esté se desvaneció, Misty se vio completamente desnuda, y a los dos segundos, nuevamente con su ropa. Por instinto, aunque ya estaba vestida, se tapó sus partes íntimas, sonrojándose por la corta, pero enorme vergüenza.

—¡¿Ustedes que miran?! —les gritó furiosa a sus dos acompañantes, quienes miraban sin entender nada— ¡No se hagan los estúpidos! —tomó una roca aún más grande que la anterior, y como si se tratase de plumas, la estrelló contra la cabeza de los dos, ambos quedando sin sentido— ¡No tenían por qué quedarse viendo, idiotas!

—Misty —la aludida miró a Dialga—, para activar el collar marino, sólo di "Kyogre, por favor, préstame tu fuerza y voluntad", con eso bastará para transformarte en guerrera elemental.

—De acuerdo, gracias Palkia —le asintió la líder de gimnasio.

—Estamos listos, tú solo has lo que tengas que hacer.

—Un último consejo antes que partan —ahora dijo Palkia.

—¿Cuál? — pregunto ingenuamente la peli naranja.

—Aprende a controlar tu fuerza, úsala contra tus enemigos, no contra tus aliados —le aconsejó algo incómodo el Pokémon dimensional.

—¿Eh…? —instintivamente, Misty dio vuelta a Inuyasha y Sonic, y notó que aún seguían sin sentido— ¡Jejejeje! Sí, creo que tienes razón —río muy avergonzada, volvió a dar la vuelta hacia Dialga y Palkia, sacó dos pokébolas de su bolso en forma de Spheal, y sin perder más tiempo, las lanzó a los dos Pokémon; dieron tres movimientos, y "clic". Misty era la nueva entrenadora de Dialga y Palkia— ¡Genial, Dialga y Palkia son míos! —celebró haciendo las mismas poses de Ash.

—¡Misty, no te distraigas —le recordó Inuyasha, mientras con Sonic se recomponían—, recuerda que vinimos por las otras joyas elementales!

—¡Ya lo sé! —le volvió a gruñir Misty— Tendremos que comenzar a buscar… —pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los tres Pokémon elfos, quienes tenían en su poder la mochila que traía Satoshi, la cual había dejado en el templo, paradójicamente, para que estuvieran a salvo— ¡Es la mochila de Satoshi!

—Aquí se encuentran las joyas elementales —le contó Mesprit—. La joven ninja Sakura, las guardó aquí por qué creía que estarían más seguras. Aquí están la pulsera terráquea y el anillo de fuego; el Alakazam de Satoshi debe tener la tiara celestial.

—Apenas comenzó la batalla, nos encargamos de resguardarlas —agregó Uxie.

—¡Genial, excelente trabajo chicos! —celebró muy feliz Misty.

—Muy inteligente de su parte —les felicitó Inuyasha.

—Ahora tenemos una nueva tarea, buscar a las dueñas de las otras joyas —les comentó Aself.

—Ya encontré a la segunda dueña —les interrumpió algo engreído Inuyasha.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron Misty y Sonic algo sorprendidos.

—¿Recuerdan quién tenía el collar marino originalmente?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡May! —exclamó suspicaz Misty, lanzando por inercia las dos pokébolas que tenía— ¡Dialga, Palkia, salgan ahora! —volviendo a hacer acto de presencia ambos Pokémon legendarios— Necesito pedirles un favor.

—Dinos Misty, ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Palkia.

—Quiero hacer un cambio de planes respecto a lo que han estado haciendo Satoshi y Sakura —comenzó a explicarles Misty—. Desconozco si serán conscientes de lo que sucede, por lo que tampoco quiero desbaratar lo que han estado haciendo, esto será entre nosotros —todo el grupo simplemente asintió al petitorio—. Sakura me dejó a cargo de todo, y no creo que pueda continuar después de enterarse de la muerte de Satoshi.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —le preguntó Dialga.

—En concreto, no sabemos quiénes son las otras guerreras elementales, por lo que será una búsqueda muy larga, y no creo que el escuadrón de la oscuridad nos vaya a esperar —desvío su atención a Dialga y Palkia, y comenzó a explicar su plan—. Dialga, Palkia, por seguridad se quedarán aquí, necesito que vigilen cada movimiento extraño con respecto a las guerreras elementales de nuestra época —y volvió su atención a Sonic e Inuyasha—. Si la teoría de Inuyasha es cierta, tenemos que irnos ahora donde está el grupo de May; si le llega a pasar algo antes de poder transformarse en guerrera elemental, estamos fritos.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, vámonos ahora —le sugirió muy serio Sonic.

—Sólo espero que las descubramos antes que esas guerreras malvadas —acotó igual de serio Inuyasha.

—Nosotros haremos todo lo posible para encontrarlas —dijo Dialga—. Ante cualquier noticia, estaremos en contacto.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo de la tele transportación, piensen en May, y estarán con ella en un segundo —se ofreció Mesprit.

—Gracias Mesprit —dijo muy energética Misty, mientras pensaba en lo que le tocaba a partir de ahora—. Sato, Saku, lo siento por ustedes, pero llegó su revelo… Ahora comprendo su secretismo… Los amo a los dos…

Mesprit, Uxie y Aself rodearon a Misty, Inuyasha, Sonic y Suicune, y de la nada, desaparecieron.

Con toda la confianza que le tenía a Satoshi y Sakura; sin pedirles permiso, y tomando sus propias decisiones, Misty decidió tomar el liderato del grupo. Ya no solo era la líder de gimnasio de Cerulean, también era la guerrera elemental del agua, y su deber autoimpuesto, era el de buscar a sus "compañeras".

¿Saldrá todo tan bien como Misty lo tienen planeado? ¿Descubrirán a tiempo quienes son las otras guerreras elementales? ¿Tanta importancia real tiene Ash y Sakura en la misión, que a ninguno de los dos les puede pasar algo? Todo esto y más… o tal vez menos… en el próximo capítulo de… ¡Bueno, ya saben de qué habló! Hay que variar alguna vez. ¡Jejejeje!

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Bueno... con esto ya saben mas o menos para donde va el bus... El siguiente capítulo relataré lo sucedido pos acto suicida de May. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	39. El fin del último general de la luz y el

Hola de nuevo a todos. Como les dije la semana pasada, este capitulo tendrá la continuación de la batalla del grupo de May. El inicio es un resumen del capitulo 37, al igual que los capítulos venideros. La primera parte, es un extracto de lo último sucedido para el que quiera leer y retomar o recordar, pero si quieren, pueden saltárselo, como siempre, lo dejaré remarcado. Sin mas, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

...

* * *

Como recordarán, en capítulos anteriores, el equipo de May buscaba algún método para derrotar al Celebi poseído que tenía Naraku. Pero el poder que tenía, era enorme; cualquier intento para hacerle frente, era inútil.

En su desesperación, May optó por su último y peligroso recurso; usar el collar marino.

—No quería hacer esto, pero creo que es lo mejor que se me ocurrió —la expresión de seriedad de May, combinada con el miedo que transmitía, hizo que todos la mirarán muy preocupados.

—¿De qué hablas May? —le preguntó algo extrañado Drew.

—¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Manaphy sobre el collar marino?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —le asintió Drew.

—Creo que, si libero el poder del collar, podremos terminar con todo esto.

—May —intervino Sakura—, esa gema no solo te dará un gran poder, también te dará el poder de controlar a Kyogre.

—¡Por eso, si llego a tener ese poder, podré terminar con todo esto! —resolvió May con decisión.

—¡Sabes que, si no utilizas de forma correcta esa cosa, podrías morir! —le reclamó Drew con mucha angustia. ¿En verdad su May se sacrificaría por todos?

—¡Ya lo sé Drew —le gritó con mucho miedo, dejando caer lágrimas de rabia—, ¿pero tienes alguna otra solución?!

—May…, ¿y si mueres? —le preguntó Drew con la voz entrecortada.

—Tú cuidaras a mis Pokémon —le respondió regalándole una tierna sonrisa, y luego ver a todos los demás—. Chicos, por si no sobrevivo, fue un gusto haber compartido tantas cosas y aventuras con ustedes.

—May…, suerte —fue todo lo que le pudo decir la entrenadora de Ecruteak.

—Drew, lo que nos dijimos en la rueda de la fortuna… —Drew sólo lloraba, cosa que jamás habían visto la coordinadora de Hoenn—. Te amo, siempre recuérdalo —y lo único que hizo, fue fundir con angustia sus labios con los del joven. Cuando se separó de él, corrió hasta quedar a un lado de Paul.

Manaphy le había advertido que, si no usaba aquella joya de forma correcta, podía perder la vida. No le importó, igualmente la usó.

—¡Por favor collar marino, dame tu poder para terminar con todo esto…! —y como había sido advertido, a quien no fuese digno, sería castigado. May recibió una fuertísima descarga eléctrica, la que la dejó en el suelo, sin conocimiento.

—¡No, May! —en su desesperación, Drew corrió hacia May, pero Tracey se lo impidió.

—¡No vayas Drew! —le pidió el observador— ¡May sabía los riesgos, si algo te llegara a pasar, jamás nos lo perdonaría!

—¡No me interesa, suéltame! —con un movimiento brusco, Drew se zafó de Tracey, y corrió a socorrer como sea a May.

—Veo que tú también quieres hacerte el héroe —dijo de forma sarcástica Naraku—. Veamos que tienes.

—Ahora verás —y con toda la rabia que tenía guardada, envío a pelear a uno de sus Pokémon— ¡Raikou, ayúdame, ataque de chispas contra Celebi! —sin ninguna demora, el Pokémon eléctrico apareció, yendo directamente contra Celebi, impactando contra él.

Lamentablemente, el ataque tuvo poco y nada de efecto.

—¡Maldición, no funcionó! —gritó con mucha rabia Drew.

—Los ataques eléctricos no funcionan contra los Pokémon hierba —le reclamó muy serio Paul—. Ya viste que los ataques de fuego funcionan, ¿qué te hizo creer que eso funcionaría?

—Si los ataques no funcionan, los movimientos de efecto si lo harán —concluyó esperanzado— ¡Raikou, onda trueno a Celebi! —la onda trueno impactó a Celebi, paralizándolo.

—¡Estúpido, te dije que nada funcionaría! —le exclamó furioso Paul, mientras veían como Celebi se liberaba de la parálisis, gracias a su habilidad cura natural.

—Drew…, déjalo… por favor… —se oyó pedir a May, quien, con la respiración agitada, se levantó del suelo con la mirada perdida y muchísima dificultad—. Yo los protegeré…, porque soy tan fuerte… como Misty…

—¿Cómo Misty? —Drew vio con mucha angustia a una May, que sólo se mantenía en pie con su fuerza de voluntad.

—Misty es la mujer… más fuerte que he conocido…, y yo quiero ser igual que ella…, quiero demostrarle… ¡Quiero demostrarle que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mis amigos, y a ti Drew! ¡Quiero ser la que los ayude…, pero no puedo…, y yo sé que Misty es la única que puede hacerlo!

De pronto, el collar marino comenzó a brillar con un azul muy intenso, rodeando a May de un aura rojizo, la que hizo recuperar toda su energía. Extrañamente, May se veía muy tranquila, su rostro expresaba mucha tranquilidad, y a la vez, un sentimiento de respeto.

Todos veían muy sorprendidos el actual estado de May. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Era lo que todos se preguntaban, y fue aún mayor la sorpresa, cuando se acercó a Celebi, logrando tranquilizarlo, y eliminando su energía negativa, le quitó los fragmentos que tenía, y lo capturó con una de sus pokébolas como si nada. Después se desmayó, el collar marino se separó de May, y desapareció de la vista de todos.

¿Pero qué sucedió después de aquél suceso? ¡Averígüenlo ahora!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 39: "El fin del ultimo general de la luz y el fin de una posesión"**

Un absoluto silencio reinó en el campo de batalla, nadie se movía, sólo veían el cuerpo inmóvil de May, quien estaba al lado de Paul. Todos seguían muy sorprendidos por lo que le sucedió a la coordinadora de Hoenn.

En cierto modo, la acción suicida de May había resultado; los Pokémon salvajes ya no atacaban, Celebi fue atrapado en una pokébola, y Naraku no hacia movimiento alguno. El collar marino había funcionado.

—¿Qué habrá sido eso? —se preguntaba Drew perplejo por los sucesos, mientras miraba fijamente a May, quién aún yacía desmayada— Al menos detuvo a Celebi y los demás Pokémon —se decía para sí. Sacudió su cabeza para despertar del trance, y corrió a socorrer a su novia— ¡May, ¿estás bien?! —le llamaba, sacudiéndola con algo de fuerza, pero no despertaba— ¡Vamos May, despierta! —en su desesperación, comenzó a sacudirla con más fuerza, logrando por fin despertarla— Por fin despiertas, me tenías asustado —suspiró aliviado, ayudando a la peli castaña a sentarse.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó May, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su frente, intentando mirar a su alrededor. Aún se notaba muy mareada.

—No lo sé, solo vimos como lograste activar el collar marino, y los Pokémon salvajes volvieron a la normalidad —Drew miró a un lado de la mano derecha de May, y tomó la pokébola que vio—. Mira, también capturaste a Celebi. Felicidades.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo May, considerando que aún no era consciente de su alrededor.

Pero de pronto, May abrió los ojos de golpe, y comenzó mirar a todos lados, vio la pokébola que tenía Drew, la que le quitó de golpe, fijó su mirada en Naraku, quien aún no se movía, y se levantó.

—Por fin se acabó…, tenemos a Groudon y a Celebi… —susurro la coordinadora— ¡Muchachos, ganamos! —y de pronto, toda la tensión que había en el ambiente, May la apaciguó gritando de alegría, dando un salto muy alto.

—¡Uf! —soltó un suspiro Tracey, muy agobiado— Nos costó mucho, pero lo logramos.

—¡Esa tonta nos tenía al borde del colapso! —exclamó Ed muy agobiado, cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

—Pero ¿qué haremos con Naraku? —preguntó Sakura muy preocupada. En verdad no quería pelear más.

—Lo mejor será devolverlo a nuestra dimensión —dijo Kagome, igual de sería que Sakura—, él no puede estar aquí.

—Tienes razón, Kagome —le apoyó May, quién se acercaba al grupo en compañía de Drew—. La idea es mantener todo donde corresponde.

—Y como él no corresponde a esta dimensión, podría ser muy peligroso que siga aquí —agregó Drew—. Ya de por sí, es un ser de malos pensamientos.

—Entonces le diré a Dialga y Palkia que se lo lleve —acotó Sakura—. Luego nos reuniremos con los demás, aún queda mucho que hacer.

De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Sólo por intuición, todos miraron donde se encontraba Naraku, y vieron cómo se recomponía. Había comenzado a acumular mucha energía, dándoles a entender que aquella batalla estaba muy lejos de concluir. Más por el miedo, todos los Pokémon salvajes huyeron al bosque, mientras el acto de Naraku comenzaba a afectar la geografía de la zona; y de un segundo a otro, se vio el clima calmo, y a Naraku rodeado de un aura maligna mientras levitaba en el aire.

—Los felicito, son más fuertes de lo que imaginé —comenzó a decir con ironía Naraku—, por un momento, vi mi vida correr peligro —la sonrisa sádica que se dibujaba en su rostro, hacia reflejar que disfrutaba el momento—, pero lamento decirles que su aventura de héroes aquí termina.

—¡Eso no puede ser, May te derrotó! —gritó muy sorprendida Kagome.

—¡No es momento para cuestionar resultados, Kagome! —le dijo Ed con mucha rabia— ¡Ese sujeto sigue en pie, tenemos que seguir luchando!

—Por suerte, los Pokémon salvajes ya no nos molestarán, así que todos podremos contra ese monstruo, ¿verdad chicos? —ante el llamado de Red, todos asintieron con entusiasmo.

—Red tiene razón —dijo muy seria Sabrina—, sólo tenemos que seguir luchando como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

—Pueden pelear de la forma que deseen —les invitó con prepotencia Naraku, usando solamente su energía para crear una fuerte corriente de aire, la que mandó a volar a todo el mundo—. Mi poder es superior al de ustedes, hagan lo que hagan, el resultado será el mismo.

El grupo entero había mordido el polvo con sólo la energía de Naraku. ¿Había alguna forma de derrotarlo?

Todos comenzaron a notar como, a medida que se desarrollaba la guerra, sus enemigos comenzaban a ser muy superiores. ¿En verdad podían a llegar a ser rivales para Naraku? Un solo sujeto del grupo estaba seguro de su respuesta, quién fue el único que no fue afectado por la expulsión de energía.

—Veo que ya no eres tan débil, Naraku —le comentó un joven de cabello blanco, quién miraba con odio al hibrido.

—Sesshömaru, veo que por fin decides pelear —dijo de forma provocativa Naraku—. Me preguntaba por qué el hijo del general, quien supuestamente es más poderoso que su hermano híbrido, no aparecía.

—Al menos, no me dejé vender tan fácil solo para obtener más poder.

—¡Pero si Naraku fue poseído por Apolo, no se vendió! —le intentó corregir May, muy extrañada de tal afirmación.

—En un inicio fue así —le explicó, curiosamente, Sesshömaru—, pero cuando peleamos, no parecía poseído, sino el mismo cobarde de siempre.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sólo estaba actuando? —le preguntó igual de extrañado Drew.

—¿Pero por qué haría eso? —preguntó muy extrañado Ed.

—Eso lo averiguaran en el otro mundo —de pronto, Naraku hizo aparecer cientos de demonios, que no parecían ser exactamente soldados de la luz, sino que demonios comunes y corrientes de su propiedad.

—¡Esos demonios son débiles para nosotros! —exclamó rápidamente Kagome— ¡Sesshömaru, te dejamos a Naraku, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto!

—Hagan lo que quieran.

Sesshömaru no se entrometió en la batalla contra los demonios, solo se concentró en Naraku.

La batalla se desarrolló como lo había predicho Kagome, o tal vez, se había quedado corta con sus estimaciones; en menos de cinco minutos, derrotaron a todos los demonios, pese a que eran cientos de miles de ellos.

—No me lo puedo creer —decía muy impresionado Tracey—, entre todos derrotamos a todos esos demonios. ¿Cómo rayos lo hicimos?

—Con solo ver a Sesshömaru luchar, tendrás la respuesta, amigo —dijo muy seria Sakura.

Y así era. Sesshömaru, aunque le costaba un poco de trabajo, luchaba casi a la igual que Naraku.

—Veo que el entrenamiento dio resultado —dijo muy conforme la entrenadora de Ecruteak.

—Pero nosotros no hemos entrenado —comentó muy extrañada Sabrina.

—Si lo hicieron, pero veo que no se dieron cuenta.

—¿Cómo que no nos dimos cuenta? —preguntó igual de extrañado Red.

—Satoshi sabía que ustedes no podrían solos contra ellos —comenzó a explicarles Sakura—. La primera parte, era el trabajo en equipo y como se sincronizaban con personas que no conocían.

—En un inicio, no sabíamos cómo enfrentarnos a esos tipos, pero trabajamos en equipo, y los resultados fueron buenos —acotó Taichi.

—Recuerden que son seres malignos —comenzó a recordarles la peli morada—, sino hubiesen confiado entre ustedes desde el inicio, esto hubiese acabado antes de haber comenzado.

—Cuando nos conocimos, fuimos sinceros —comenzó a decir May—. Aquella historia de viajar por otras dimensiones sí que era estúpida, pero era verdad, y pese a que podrían desconfiar de nosotros, preferimos ser honestos desde el inicio.

—Y creo que todos pasamos por lo mismo —agregó Ed—, no era fácil confiar en nadie, primero debíamos verlos como nuestros enemigos, ya que no sabíamos sus intenciones… ¡Ja! Salvo cierta Sakura, que siquiera titubeó en ayudarnos… Pero que ingenua —remató algo sarcástico.

—Creo que nuevamente tengo que pedirles disculpas —volvió a decir muy sumisa Sakura—. Queríamos decirles todo lo que estaba pasando, pero nos ordenaron que mantuviéramos silencio. El objetivo era que supieran confiar entre ustedes, y usarán su instinto. Necesitábamos que confiaran ciegamente entre ustedes, necesitábamos hacerles creer a los soldados de la luz que jamás confiarían en un desconocido.

—Sakura, debemos serte sinceros —comenzó a confesar por todos Ed—. Cuando Gary nos mostró la carta que les entregó Tera, por un momento los vimos como enemigos —agachó la cabeza, y sonrió de soslayo— ¡Ash y Sakura son únicos, confiaron hasta el final en los dos!

—¿Y qué esperabas? —le preguntó algo nostálgica Sakura— ¿Acaso crees que Ash se despertó a las cuatro de la tarde a propósito, el día que empezó su viaje?

—Los fracasados siempre llegan tarde —intervino muy sarcástico Paul.

—No por llegar tarde, quiere decir que uno sea un fracasado —le aleccionó Sakura, triunfante.

—No lo defiendas, sabes que lo es —le reclamó con desprecio Paul.

—Paul, por favor no digas eso de Ash —le pidió algo fastidiada—. Ahora necesito que te concentres en los movimientos de Naraku, puede que Sesshömaru necesite un relevo.

—¡No me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer, yo hago lo que quiero! —le increpó muy molestó Paul.

—¡No digas eso por favor Paul! —le pidió entre lágrimas Sakura— Tu eres muy importante para nosotros en esta misión.

—Así es, Paul —le apoyó Tracey—. Todos somos importantes aquí, y tú también.

—No Tracey —le negó, para volver su atención a Paul, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Tu eres importante, porque estas involucrado con el crecimiento de Ash, tu eres la parte del equilibrio… —Sakura no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba hablando demás, así que calló al segundo.

—¿Qué trataste de decir con eso Sakura, que Paul es hermano de Ash? —le preguntó Kagome muy seria.

Y no era para menos. ¿Acaso aún seguían ocultando más cosas?

—No Kagome —le negó sin titubeos Sakura—, Paul no es hermano de Ash, él no es.

—¿Cómo que él no es? —preguntó muy extrañado Tracey— Hasta donde tengo entendido, Ash no tiene hermanos.

—Acabo de recordar lo que Suicune nos dijo a Ash, a Misty y a mí —intervino May muy seria—. Nos dijo que protegiéramos a la familia de Ash… En ese instante, creíamos que hablaba de Delia, su madre. Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que Ash si tiene un hermano?

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso —cortó violentamente el tema Sakura, agarrando del cuello de la chaqueta a Paul—. ¡Nos ayudaras hasta el final, te guste o no, y lo harás para que sigas viviendo! —le amenazó con mucha rabia, cosa que extrañó mucho a todos, más a sus conocidos.

—¡No es necesario que me amenaces! —le gritó Paul violentamente, quitando las manos de la joven, y tomándola con fuerza de los hombros— ¡Todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer aquí, y tú no eres mi jefe o algo por el estilo!

—Paul… —Sakura se quedó mirando a los ojos de Paul, comenzando a sentir nostalgia por el momento por el que pasaba, comenzando a llorar— Perdóname, vi por unos segundos en ti, a mí antiguo Sato… Creo que me volví una masoquista —limpió sus lágrimas, y vio muy seria al entrenador—. De acuerdo, harás las cosas a tu modo, pero si veo que algo anda mal, intervendré.

—Como quieras.

Algo si era claro, es que Satoshi y Sakura continuaban ocultando más secretos, pero la diferencia en esta ocasión, es que parecían muy delicados; Sakura tenía razón, no era el momento de discutirlos.

La batalla entre Naraku y Sesshömaru seguía, y ninguno de los dos daba tregua.

—Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, Sesshömaru —dijo en burla Naraku—. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso.

—Deja de parlotear y terminemos esto ahora —le exclamó muy molestó Sesshömaru.

—Siempre tan impaciente, Sesshömaru —dijo dándole una sonrisa sarcástica—. Si así lo deseas, terminemos esto ahora.

Cuando estiró su brazo, de su mano abierta comenzó a salir una especie de gas venenoso y lo que parecían esferas de energía, la cuales lanzó contra Sesshömaru, impactando en él. El ataque lo había hecho retroceder, pero se recompuso rápidamente, y tomando a Tokiyi, avanzó a gran velocidad contra Naraku, pero antes de asestar, el ataque se detuvo en el aire.

—¿Qué sucede? —se quejó Sesshömaru muy extrañado de la situación.

—Tranquilo Sesshömaru, que cada uno será eliminado a su tiempo, no apresures tu destino —le dijo una voz desconocida.

—Con que tú otra vez —Sesshömaru prefirió retroceder unos metros, y de pronto, a un lado de Naraku, apareció el general de la luz, Apolo, el general de las posesiones.

—Veo que aun quieres derrotar a Naraku, a sabiendas que no puedes —dijo muy tranquilo Apolo.

—Y tú aun sigues metiéndote en lo que no te importa —le respondió de forma arrogante Sesshömaru.

—Apolo, veo que te mandaron a mirar como elimino a todos —le comentó con mucha seguridad Naraku.

—Más o menos.

—Basta de palabrería —dentro de su impaciencia, Sesshömaru avanzó contra Naraku y Apolo a atacar, pero el general de la luz detuvo su espada con su mano derecha desnuda.

—Te dije que te relajaras, Sesshömaru —con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, Apolo mandó a volar a Sesshömaru, estrellándolo contra el suelo—. Tú no eres el primero en la lista —y desvió su mirada en dirección a May, quien miraba atentamente la batalla—. Esa niñita de Hoenn, logró activar el collar marino… Aunque esté en contra de las ordenes de nuestro señor Arades, la eliminaré…, es muy peligrosa para nuestra misión.

—¿Acaso le tienes miedo a una mocosa de doce años? —preguntó Sesshömaru, volviendo al campo de batalla como si nada.

—A esa mocosa no, para nada, no es capaz ni de matar a una mosca la pobre —le respondió sarcásticamente Apolo—, pero el poder aura que tiene, es muy poderoso. ¿Por qué crees que la tenemos secuestrada con Misty, Dawn, Marina?

—Ya veo, con que ustedes no son de este tiempo —le respondió Sesshömaru, maliciosamente—. Gracias por la información.

—¡Tonto, no abras la boca, ya lo saben todo! —le regañó muy molestó Naraku.

—¡Ja! ¿Y de qué sirve que sepan todo, si saben que van a morir? —le preguntó con mucha confianza Apolo.

—Tienes razón.

Mientras tanto, el grupo intentaba escuchar muy curiosos, la charla que tenían, sin logran oír nada.

—¿De qué tanto hablarán, y quien es ese tipo que apareció? —preguntaba Tracey muy preocupado.

—Él es Apolo, uno de los generales de los soldados de la luz, fue quien atacó nuestra dimensión —respondió Kagome, quién estaba aún más preocupada—. Tiene la habilidad de poseer a cualquier tipo de ser vivo.

—Salvo Naraku —agregó Drew muy pensante—, Apolo no logró hacerlo caer.

—Existen muchas formas de dejarse controlar por alguien —intervino Sasuke, quién parecía saber algo del tema.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó muy curiosa May.

—No es difícil saberlo —comenzó a explicar el ninja de Konoha—, esos tipos tienen tanta sed de poder, que se ven cegados por este, y no son capaces de ver si lo que hacen es bueno o malo, incluyéndose a ellos mismos.

—Y esa sed de poder, es lo que los hace peligrosos —concluyó Sakura, quién estaba ida de la batalla—. Por eso tenemos que detenerlos a como dé lugar.

—¿Pero de que estarán hablando? —preguntó Tracey muy intrigado.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor sólo fanfarronean —intentó responde Ed.

Y de pronto, la batalla se reanudó, solo qué en esta ocasión, se movían más rápido que al inicio de la batalla. No daban lugar ni para respirar. La situación no era muy compleja de explicar, Naraku, Apolo y Sesshömaru luchaban sin tregua, pero los movimientos, y la principal misión de Apolo, lo hacía avanzar contra May; quería destruirla a toda costa.

Conocía las órdenes superiores, pero su miedo al poder de May, le hizo tomar sus propias decisiones. ¿Tanto miedo real tenía Apolo de May? Lo qué si era cierto, es que la prioridad de Sesshömaru no era la de proteger a May; ya eran dos contra uno, mas no se le podía pedir.

—Yo sé quién puede ayudar a Sesshömaru —pensó con rabia Sakura, yendo con Charizard… Su ahora Charizard…— Charizard, quiero pedirte un favor —el Pokémon sólo la miró a los ojos muy triste, asintiéndole—. Ve a ayudar a Sesshömaru, si detenemos a Apolo y Naraku, esto se verá mucho más sencillo —con mucha rabia y pena, bajó el cuerpo de Satoshi del Pokémon, y abrazándolo, continuó—. Haz lo que estimes conveniente, como te decía Sato… —Charizard logró notar el estado depresivo de su ahora entrenadora, y con su hocico, acarició la mejilla derecha de la entrenadora— ¡Charizard… yo…! —el Pokémon de fuego soltó un fuerte rugido, y voló hasta el campo de batalla.

Para suerte de todos, Charizard logró detener uno de los ataques de Apolo, el cual extrañamente, se vio como con toda intención, como iba directo a May.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —comenzó a pensar muy extrañada Sakura— ¿Por qué se acerca a May mas de la cuenta?

La intrusión de Charizard en la batalla, se vio muy bien reflejada a favor de nuestros héroes, demostrando que era un Pokémon entrenado por Satoshi.

Las sospechas de Sakura acerca de los movimientos de Apolo la preocuparon, ya que el general de la luz estaba concentrado en atacar a May. Charizard logró entender esto sólo con mirar, por lo que prefirió centrar su ataque a Apolo.

—Se nota que eres uno de los Pokémon de Satoshi, aunque no eres uno de los más poderosos —le dijo con mucha soberbia Apolo.

— _Sé que Kasumi te enseñó a hablar con nosotros, así que escúchame bien_ —le amenazó Charizard, quién estaba furioso—. _A mí el poder no me interesa, ni siquiera a nuestro primer amigo, quién si es el más poderoso; aun así, no es algo que te interese, nosotros somos amigos, y nos apoyamos en todo, y es todo lo que nos importa._

—¿Y cuál es el Pokémon más poderosos de Satoshi? —le preguntó Apolo.

— _Creo que deberías preocuparte de otras cosas, como que serás derrotado por uno de los Pokémon de Satoshi, mi entrenador._

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe que Satoshi está muerto, ya no tienes entrenador! —de pronto, Apolo hizo una mueca maliciosa—. Te tengo una propuesta.

— _¡Yo no hago tratos con desgraciados!_ —le gruñó furioso Charizard, lanzando un poderoso lanzallamas, que Apolo logra esquivar por los pelos.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, primero escúchame.

— _¡¿Qué me quieres que decir?!_ —le preguntó mientras preparaba el siguiente lanzallamas.

—Ya no tienes entrenador, por lo que estás solo —comenzó a proponer Apolo—. Únete a nosotros.

— _¿Unirme a ustedes?_ —le preguntó algo desconcertado el Pokémon de fuego.

—Sólo piénsalo, tendrías todo lo que quieras; tu dimensión, tus súbitos, poder infinito, y cosas que jamás te daría Satoshi.

— _¡¿Y tú crees que yo haría una estupidez como esa?!_ —con la ayuda de la furia que aumentó Apolo, Charizard asestó directamente el lanzallamas en Apolo, haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo— _¡Hay algo que ustedes jamás me darán, y esa es la amistad que me dan mis amigos, y es lo único que quiero!_ —le gruñó muy orgulloso— _¡Además, te recuerdo qué si tengo entrenador, y ella es nuestra Sakura!_

—Ya veo, eres tan estúpido como los demás —le dijo muy molestó, recomponiéndose del ataque—. De acuerdo —de pronto, comenzó a formar una esfera de energía en sus dos manos, y la disparó contra Charizard—. Siempre fueron bienvenidos en nuestro grupo, y ustedes nos traicionaron. Eso es algo que jamás se les perdonará.

El ataque de Apolo daba sin cesar en Charizard, mientras que este no hacía nada para protegerse. Cada impacto chocaba con más fuerza contra el Pokémon de fuego, hasta que Apolo lanzó una esfera aún más grande, la que impactó directamente en él, quién ya muy cansado, decidió bajar a tierra firme.

¿Que planeaba Charizard dejándose debilitar al máximo?

— _Ustedes son seres que sólo quieren su propio bien_ —comenzó a recitar Charizard, muy débil por el ataque recibido—, _en cambio, nosotros queremos el bien de todos. Ustedes fueron los que nos engañaron, nosotros siempre estuvimos de parte de Ash y de todos sus amigos. Lo conozco desde que era un Charmander, y no voy a ser egoísta con alguien que sé que nos salvará_ —de pronto, comenzó a concentrar toda la energía que le quedaba, cubriéndose de un aura rojiza, mientras la llama de su cola aumentaba considerablemente— _¡Tú, como último general del escuadrón de la oscuridad, desaparecerás!_

—Con que ya sabían sobre nuestro verdadero nombre —le comentó sarcásticamente Apolo.

— _¡Eso no te interesa!_ —le interrumpió de golpe Charizard, concentrando aún más energía, provocando que la tierra comenzara a agrietarse— _¡Recibe mi ataque más poderoso, el anillo de fuego!_ —el aura de Charizard se intensificó aún más, a tal grado, que era más grande que la que usó en el monte Plateado.

Y mientras Charizard se preparaba para el ataque final, los demás veían expectantes cada movimiento de la batalla. En eso, otro movimiento sísmico se desató.

—¡Otro temblor! —exclamó algo asustada May.

—¡Debe ser los fenómenos naturales! —intentó explicar Drew.

—No, no es eso —dijo secamente Sakura, quién no quería soltar por nada a su Satoshi.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó muy extrañada Kagome.

—Es el fin de Apolo y Naraku —sentenció la entrenadora de Ecruteak, esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa— ¡Chicos, si tenían planes contra Apolo y Naraku, olvídenlos! —tomó una de sus pokébolas, y sin soltarla, dejó salir a su Espeon— Espeon, reconoces eso, ¿verdad? —Espeon miró a Charizard, y este solo le sonrió.

De pronto, Espeon dio un fuerte gruñido, haciendo que tanto Pokémon entrenados, así como los salvajes, se le acercarán. Todos vieron como el Pokémon psíquico comenzó a decirles algo a todos, obviamente los demás sin entender que decían, pero adivinando que podía estar pasando. De pronto, sin razón aparente, y con mucha confianza y decisión, desde el más pequeño Caterpie, hasta el más fuerte Tyranitar, miraron de forma amenazante a Apolo, principalmente; parecían listos para un contraataque.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan, Sakura? —le preguntó muy extrañado Tracey.

—Observen todos, lo más poderoso que puede existir en un Pokémon de fuego, la verdadera alma de un Pokémon de fuego —se limitó a decir de forma soberbia— ¡Charizard, anillo de fuego a tu máximo poder!

—¡Ahora entiendo! —exclamó de golpe Red— Charizard aguantó el ataque de Apolo a propósito.

—¿A propósito? —preguntó Ed muy extrañado.

—La habilidad especial de Charizard, mar de llamas. Cuando Charizard se encuentra muy débil, puede usar su habilidad especial, la que le ayuda a aumentar el poder de los ataques tipo fuego.

—Satoshi usó el anillo de fuego para destruir la base del monte Plateado —comentó muy serio Sasuke—, pero no se dejó atacar, y, aun así, el poder destructivo fue increíble, acabó con todo lo que estuviera vivo alrededor.

—El anillo de fuego es el ataque tipo fuego más fuerte que existe —siguió explicando Red—, y el mar de llamas aumentará aún más su poder de ataque.

—El único problema, es que Charizard tardará en tener el ataque listo —irrumpió Cynthia, quién se apareció de pronto—. Puedo sentir los sentimientos de Charizard, y quiere arrasar con todo.

—Todas sus conclusiones se quedan muy pequeñas, chicos —les dijo Sakura, lanzando otras dos pokébolas, dejando salir ahora a Plusle y Minun— ¡Espera Charizard, te asistiré ahora! ¡Plusle, Minun, usen asistencia! —los dos Pokémon asintieron, y comenzaron a echar "porras" al Pokémon de fuego.

La asistencia de Plusle y Minun, provocó que la fuerza de Charizard se viera aumentada aún más, notándose como la llama de su cola había triplicado su tamaño, al igual que su energía, y seguía aumentando.

—¡Excelente idea, Sakura! —exclamó triunfante Tracey— La asistencia puede subir aún más el poder de un Pokémon.

—Al menos de esos dos pequeños, también pueden hacerlo con personas —le comentó muy orgullosa Sakura, dentro de la tristeza que la invadía.

—¡Increíble, eso es sorprendente! —exclamó muy sorprendido Tracey, ya comenzando a mirar muy extrañado a Charizard— ¿Pero por qué está acumulando tanta energía? Para derrotar a esos seres, se necesita trabajo en equipo.

—También debe estar pensando en derrotar a Naraku —le respondió muy pensante Kagome—. Él debe sentir que Naraku es mucho más poderoso que Apolo.

—Creo que no estás nada equivocada, Kagome —le apoyó Sakura.

Pero por causa de la inmovilidad de Charizard, y la distracción de todos a las acciones de Sesshömaru y Charizard, Apolo supo aprovechar muy bien el momento, apareciendo tras May, colocando una especia de cuchilla de energía en su cuello.

—Es una lástima, pero es cierto —decía Apolo triunfante—. Si ese es un ataque tan poderoso como parece, seguro no saldría vivo. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un trato? —dijo maliciosamente Apolo, provocando la rabia en el grupo— Entréguenme todo lo que han recolectado, y no volveré nunca más. Y esta jovencita, podrá vivir más de lo que ella cree.

—¡Maldito! —con una rabia que apenas podía contener, Sakura se iba a levantar, pero eso provocó que Apolo apretara aún más el cuchillo en el cuello de May.

—No Sakura, no hagas ninguna estupidez —le negó con la cabeza—, sabes que yo hablo muy en serio.

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo, maldito! —muy lejos de dejarse intimidar, May le gruñó muy enojada, pero Apolo no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

—¡Jajajaja! —comenzó a reír como enajenado Apolo, mientras sonreía triunfante— Fue muy buena idea la de utilizar el anillo de fuego, pero el pequeño, único, pero horrible defecto que tiene, es que toma mucho para su preparación. Lo siento, pero la victoria en mía.

¿Qué iría a pasar ahora? May estaba amenazada de muerte…, pero pese a aquello, Charizard continuaba aumentando su poder. ¿Qué planeaba?

De pronto, de la nada, lo que parecía un golpe de viento, dio de lleno en la cara de Apolo, mandándolo a volar a los pies de Charizard.

—¡Sesshömaru, envía a Naraku a los pies de Charizard, ahora! —se escuchó gritar una voz femenina.

Por extrañas razones, Naraku quedó inmovilizado, provocando que Sesshömaru lograra su encomienda sin ninguna dificultad.

—¡Esto se acabó Apolo, no volverás a hacer sufrir a nadie más, y tú Naraku, tu destino no será muy distinto! —dijo la voz en el ambiente— ¡Sesshömaru, regresa con el grupo! —increíblemente, el demonio acató la orden, para luego crearse un campo de energía alrededor de Charizard, Apolo, y Naraku —¡Charizard, termínalos con tu anillo de fuego, ahora!

Y apenas le dieron la orden, Charizard ejecutó el anillo de fuego.

Aquel ataque fue igual… no, fue superior, y por muchísimo al del monte Plateado. Pese al campo de energía, el ataque era capaz de traspasarlo, provocando que todos intentaran cubrirse.

El ataque de fuego fue tan fuerte, que el campo creado se desintegró; pero justo en aquel momento, apareció una joven, de la cual sólo logró identificarse con un campo de energía, el que impidió que aquel ataque afectase a los demás.

El descontrol de las llamas era intenso, el cielo se veía teñido de un anaranjado intenso, mientras lenguas de fuego terminaban en lo más alto del cielo; la energía negativa del lugar desaparecía, dejando ver algo del cielo despejado.

Después de casi un minuto, el fuego desapareció, dejando a la vista a un Charizard completamente exhausto, con la respiración agitada, y con una expresión de seriedad.

—¡May, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó muy preocupada la chica que los había salvado.

—Si… —le afirmó la peli castaña descubriéndose, percatándose de quién los había salvado— ¡Aqua! —el grito de miedo de May, y el escuchar aquel nombre de sus labios, provocó que todos miraran a la guerrera elemental.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Sería acaso una trampa? Lo único seguro, era que Aqua los había salvado; y como no eran niñas de confianza, todos subieron la guardia, preparándose para cualquier movimiento de la guerrera elemental.

Pero las sorpresas no acabarían ahí. De entre las grietas del ataque de Charizard, apareció Naraku, muy a mal traer, pero milagrosamente vivo.

—¡Maldición, no creí que esos seres fueran tan poderosos, los tomé a la ligera! —pensaba con mucha rabia Naraku, quién era consciente que sólo tuvo suerte al salir con vida— ¡Esto no se quedará así, malditos!

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí —dijo muy molesta Aqua, preparando lo que parecía un hidropulso— ¡Regresa por donde viniste!

—No te preocupes, eso pensaba hacer —de la nada, se abrió lo que parecía un umbral dimensional— ¡Por ahora me olvidaré de ustedes, pero la próxima, no tendrán la misma suerte! —dijo antes de desaparecer.

—¡No importa, vencimos a Apolo, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de él! —celebró de golpe May, dando un fuerte gritó de victoria.

Y después de tanto sufrimiento y desesperación, no solo tenían a Groudon y Celebi, también derrotaron a Apolo, y le habían dado un escarmiento a Naraku; todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que habían imaginado, dentro del pesimismo.

—Veo que lograron salir victoriosos. Los felicito —dijo una voz en el aire, y al tiempo, aparecía el dueño de esta.

—¡Mewtwo! —exclamó de felicidad May, mientras notaba que había tres personas ya conocidas para ella— ¿Kohaku, Koga y Kikyō estaban en nuestra dimensión? —preguntó muy extrañada, mientras los tres conocidos miraban muy desorientados el lugar.

—Los encontré luchando contra entrenadores, y de pronto habían dejado de luchar —explicó Mewtwo—. Los traje con ustedes porque seguramente, alguien de ustedes los debe conocer.

—¡Genial —exclamó Kagome muy feliz—, los tenemos de vuelta en el equipo!

Por fin han derrotado a Apolo, el último general de la luz, con ayuda de ¡¿Aqua?!

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

El siguiente capítulo, retomaremos lo que sucedió con el equipo de Misty después que desapareció. Nos leemos el próximo sábado!


	40. Triple batalla

Hola a todos, como todos los sábado, les traigo un nuevo capitulo. La mecánica de este capitulo es igual al del anterior, así que no creo que se pierdan. Dejaré marcado para los que no quieran leer el resumen. En esta ocasión, les relataré los hechos previos a la desaparición de Misty, continuando la batalla contra las guerreras elementales. Si mas, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

...

* * *

En capítulos anteriores, vimos como Goku, Mew y Wind, tenían problemas para derrotar a las guerreras elementales, aun usando todo su poder. Pero para las guerreras, esto era lo más parecido a un juego.

—Chicos, tengo una idea —la seriedad de Misty era reflejada con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué idea tienes, Misty? —le preguntó Brock.

—¿Recuerdan esas joyas que trajo Satoshi del monte Plateado?

—Recuerdo que May tenía una de esas joyas —le comentó Naruto algo pensante —, las que fuimos a buscar al monte Plateado, Satoshi las dejó en el templo con Dialga y Palkia.

—¡Voy a ir por esas joyas! —exclamó con muchos ánimos Misty— ¡Sé que, si las usamos, podremos derrotar a las guerreras elementales! —su seguridad lo hacía ver fácil, pero…

—¡¿Estás loca, o quieres una muerte rápida?! —le advirtió Inuyasha— No sólo está invadido por esos seres malignos, seguramente, todos los Pokémon que viven allí, deben estar poseídos.

—¡Yo no me voy a morir, por supuesto que no! —le gritó muy enojada. Estaba muy convencida que su plan funcionaría.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Brock.

—¡Él erizo azul y él orejas de perro rabioso me acompañarán! —dijo un poco en burla, pero con mucha seguridad.

—¡¿Que…?! —los aludidos, sin entender aún que pasaba con exactitud, miraron perplejos a la líder de gimnasio.

—Aun así, el templo está en Sinnoh, desde aquí es un camino muy largo, y la única forma de llegar, es por el mar.

—Mi territorio. ¡Jajajaja! —dijo con mucha soberbia, pero con una seguridad que asustaba.

—¡Será tú territorio, pero no el mío! —le exclamó Sonic muy molesto.

—¿Por qué? —aquella risotada de Misty desapareció ante la respuesta de Sonic, mirándolo algo intrigada.

—¡Al agua no me meten ni de broma! —respondió cruzado de brazos, desviando la mirada del grupo.

—¡Uy! —chilló molesta la peli naranja— ¡Rayos, otro cobarde!

—¡No soy cobarde! —le gritoneó el erizo azul— Simplemente no me llevo bien con el agua —se defendió muy molesto.

—Y, aun así, transportarse por el mar no creo que sea la mejor idea —le advirtió Brock—. Nos costó mucho tele transportarnos hasta Hoenn, y Mewtwo no está para ayudarnos. No tienes cómo llegar a Sinnoh.

—Pero Misty tiene razón —le apoyó Shaoran—, ni los objetos que los mandaron a buscar han funcionado… Pero esas joyas… —todos miraban al joven Li, escuchando atentamente sus palabras, todos dándose cuenta de la verdad—. También creo que esas joyas servirán para derrotar a las guerreras elementales.

—¡Por eso, tenemos que ir a buscar esas joyas! —gritó impaciente Misty.

—¿Y cómo iremos? —preguntó Sonic.

La idea de Misty, era desde cierto punto de vista excelente, pero solo había un inconveniente. ¿Cómo llegar al monte Coronet? Pero lo que sucedió después, les respondería esa pregunta.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó muy intrigado Shaoran, al igual que todos.

—Parece una estrella —intentó resolver Brock.

—Pero no puede ser una estrella —intentó contradecir muy dudoso Sonic—, el cielo está cubierto.

—¿Y si es algún Pokémon? —ahora intentó resolver Sakura Kinomoto.

—No lo creo —dijo Misty, como hipnotizada—. Es extraño, sé que sonará loco, pero siento una energía muy cálida y familiar —todos miraron muy extrañados a Misty, sin entender lo que decía—. Gary, entrégame la pokébola de Kyogre, por favor.

—Aquí la tienes —muy extrañado, el investigador le entregó la pokébola— ¿Para qué la quieres?

—No lo sé, es sólo intuición —le respondió muy concentrada.

—Suena raro escucharlo de ti —le comentó Gary muy extrañado.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Gary? —le preguntó ingenuamente Misty, mirándolo a los ojos.

—El de las intuiciones es Ash, tú eres de pensar —le respondió con una sonrisa, de reojo.

—¡jejejeje! Sí, es cierto, creo que me estoy volviendo loca —dijo muy traviesa, llevando sus manos a su espalda, sacando la lengua—. Aun así —volvió a decir seriamente—, siento que necesita algo, y solo yo puedo ayudar —subió su vista al collar, y le gritó— ¡Tú, seas lo que seas, muéstrate!

De pronto, el collar bajó hasta con Misty, quedando frente a ella, recién percatándose todos de que se trataba.

—¡No dejen que esa niñita siquiera toque esa cosa! —ordenó a sus compañeras Magma, queriendo ir a por la joya, siendo impedidas por sus rivales— ¡¿A ustedes que les pasa?!

—Tú sabes que es lo que pasa —respondió seriamente Wind, mirando a los ojos a Magma.

—¿Le tienen miedo al collar marino? —preguntó muy sorprendida Misty.

—Tú deberías tenerle miedo —le advirtió Magma.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Misty, sin entender lo que le decían.

—Si lo tocas, podrías morir.

—¡¿Y por qué debería creerte?! —le preguntó desafiante, pero con algo de miedo.

—Porque yo no lo dije, fue Satoshi… —pero apenas escucho aquellas palabras, y sin pensarlo, Misty se lanzó a agarrar el collar marino.

Fue un pequeño descuido, pero Magma logró actuar, e intentó arrebatarle el collar a Misty, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas el abdomen de la líder de gimnasio, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo pesadamente, inconsciente, sin jamás soltar el collar.

—Tonta —dijo con un tono de desprecio Magma—, te hubieses quedado quieta, hubieras vivido más tiempo —quiso empujar con el pie a Misty para arrebatarle el collar marino, pero antes que pudiera tocarla, un aura azulada rodeó a la peli naranja— ¡¿Que rayos…?!

—¡Aquí la tonta es otra! —le gritó furiosa Misty, recomponiéndose como si nada. Levantó su brazo derecho con su mano abierta, y de ella comenzó a expulsar una luz muy fuerte, la cual deshizo la posesión de todos los Pokémon que estaban en los alrededores— ¡Pagarás muy caro lo que le hiciste a Ash, a Sakura y a Pikachu, maldita!

Una fuerte luz rodeo a Misty, cambiando toda su vestimenta, por un hermoso traje azul, el cual, solo cubría sus partes íntimas, y sobre estas prendas, una especie de tela transparente, detallada por unas especies de inscripciones, muy similares a las líneas rojas inscritas en Kyogre; en su cuello, el collar marino, y su cabello, aun suelto; y tenía botas azules que llegaban hasta un cuarto de pierna, muy finas.

Cuando la luz desapareció, se dejó ver a Misty rodeada por un aura azulada y los ojos cerrados. De pronto, abrió sus ojos de golpe, dejando ver a una Misty extremadamente molesta.

—Misty… — soltó perplejo Gary.

—¿Qué le pasa a Misty? —preguntó Brock.

Todos miraban muy sorprendidos el cambio de Misty, el silencio era lo único que reinaba el campo de batalla. El cambio que tuvo, Misty era increíble e inexplicable.

Tal vez, fue de un segundo a otro; tal vez, se movió…, o se tele transportó, pero nadie logró percatarse cuando Misty llegó frente a Goku, Mew y Wind. Por unos segundos, posó su mano izquierda en los tres, respectivamente, causando que los tres explotara su energía de golpe.

—Sonic, Inuyasha, vamos a la columna Lanza, hay otras tres guerreras que tienen que despertar —dijo Misty con una voz muy profunda. Se notaba muy tranquila, pero su presencia, pese a que demostraba coraje y decisión, era terrorífica, provocaba rechazo por su presión. Su rostro reflejaba paz, y su sensual apariencia, tenía a todos hipnotizados.

—Por supuesto…, vámonos… —dijeron los aludidos, sin conciencia de lo que pasaba, aún.

Misty miró a Tera, Aqua y Magma, haciendo que las tres guerreras elementales la miraran con rabia.

—No es necesario que pelee con ustedes, sería desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo —dijo, no de forma engreída, aunque sonaba así—. Wind, Goku y Mew se encargarán de ustedes.

Tomó de la mano a Sonic e Inuyasha y, al parecer, se tele transportó.

—¿Desde cuándo Misty es tan engreída? —preguntó Gary aún perplejo.

—No lo sé, es primera vez que la veo así —respondió aún incrédulo Brock.

Realmente, la incredulidad del grupo era abrumadora. Ni siquiera podían decir con certeza que estaba pasando.

¿Quién ganará esta triple batalla? ¡Averígüenlo ahora!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 40: "Triple batalla"**

El campo de batalla era formado por seis contendientes. De un lado nuestros héroes, Goku, Mew y Wind, y por el otro sus enemigos, las guerreras elementales, Aqua, Tera y Magma. Mientras, los espectadores esperaban expectantes el reinicio de la batalla; nada ni nadie se movía, más después de lo sucedido. El desconcierto de lo que había sucedido, aún todos preguntándose qué había sucedido, los tenía a todos idos, pero el grito de una joven despertó a todos.

—¡Chicos, ánimo, no decaigan! —gritó casi con el alma la card captor, quién abrazaba con mucha angustia, a su ahora Pikachu.

El tono esperanzador con que había gritado la peli castaña, hizo despertar muy sorprendidos a todos, en especial a quienes luchaban en ese instante.

—¡Sakura tiene razón, no podemos decaer ahora, tenemos que continuar hasta que ya no podamos más! —alentó Goku, a quien aquellas palabras, parecían haberle dado más seguridad.

—¡Tienes razón, tenemos una existencia que salvar! —le apoyó con los mismos ánimos Wind— ¡La vida, destino de los demás, y la nuestra!

—¡Además, lo que nos haya hecho Misty, tal vez nos sirva de algo! —alentó con la misma seguridad Mew.

Los tres comenzaron nuevamente a aumentar su energía, y sin más, fueron de golpe contra las guerreras elementales, manteniendo el mismo orden, Goku contra Aqua, Mew contra Tera y Wind contra Magma.

Mientras, el grupo también despertaba del trace.

—Eso se llama dar entusiasmo, Sakura —dijo muy sorprendido, y a la vez orgulloso Brock.

—Brock, si ellos no pueden, nadie podrá —le comentó muy seria la brujita—. Misty dijo que con ellos bastaría, y si ella lo dijo, es porque es así.

—Sakura… —Gary la nombró, mientras la veía algo sorprendido, al tiempo que Sakura de devolvía la mirada— Te envidio. Después de todo lo que te ha pasado, tu fe ciega en Misty está intacta —Sakura simplemente miró algo curiosa a Gary, creyendo tal vez, que le trataba de decir… Tal vez… —. Nosotros quisiéramos tener tu fe, pero lamentablemente la batalla sigue con la misma desigualdad —le confesó el investigador, volviendo la mirada a la batalla.

—Es verdad, nada ha cambiado —le apoyó Brock muy preocupado.

Y era como lo decían, por más entusiasmo y fuerza que le pusieran, las guerreras elementales les seguían dando una paliza.

—Aun así —acotó resignado Shaoran—, fue un bonito espectáculo de luces el que nos dio Misty.

—Es cierto —le asintió igual de resignado Brock, percatándose de algo que le llamó la atención, pensando para si sus conclusiones—. Esa energía, la forma como la manejaba, parecía la de un experto en utilizar su energía interna, en este caso… Aura — dijo la última palabra en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Qué pasa Brock? —le preguntó Alphonse, a quien le llamó mucho la atención su pose meditadora.

—Si no me equivoco, lo que Misty utilizó fue el aura.

—Oye, espera un momento —le interrumpió Shaoran de golpe—. Hasta donde sabemos, el único que puede usar el aura, es Ash, cosa que ya no puede hacer.

—No Li —le negó Brock—. Nosotros también creíamos eso, pero no fue hasta hace algunos meses atrás, que conocimos a Riley, quien es un entrenador aura. Desconozco si existirán más entrenadores aura, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que no son muchos.

—¿Crees que Misty también sepa manejar el aura? —le preguntó muy serio Gary.

—Después de lo que vi, no lo sé —respondió muy pensante Brock, volviendo la atención a la batalla—. Espero que todo no se quede en conjeturas.

Mientras tanto, Goku, Wind y Mew, seguían en la difícil tarea de ganar aquella batalla. Solo tenían su moral para continuar, ya que sus ataques ni siquiera acertaban.

—¿Qué rayos nos falta para al menos estar a su nivel? —pensaba muy frustrado Mew— Es imposible ganarle aún con la fuerza que tengo —a Tera—. ¿Sabes? No sé de donde sacaste tanto poder, eres realmente dura, no son muchos los guerreros que tienen tal poder.

—Gracias por el cumplido, cosita bonita —le respondió con una tierna sonrisa—, y verás cómo lo usaré para destruirte —le concluyó con frialdad— ¡Poder ancestral!

—¡Esfera aural! —ambos actuaron casi en sincronía, logrando que ambos ataques chocaran en el aire, provocando una explosión— Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—¡Como vas a morir, te daré ese gusto! —le concedió con ironía Tera.

—¿Cómo obtuviste el poder de controlar la tierra y los minerales?

—¿Ah? —aquella pregunta dejó perpleja a Tera, deteniéndose al acto— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Tú eres una persona común y corriente, lo sé por cómo te comportas —le respondió Mew. Al parecer, había logrado sentir algo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le comenzó a preguntar Tera, muy confundida.

—No sé qué es lo que te motiva a ti y a tus amigas a hacer todo esto, ojalá pudiese comprenderlo, pero si tu idea es destruir todo lo que ves, el lugar donde vives, por uno en donde solo los seres que tú quieras van a vivir, ¡entonces te detendré! —de pronto, Mew comenzó a cargar energía entre sus manos, y atacó— ¡Híper rayo! —Tera recibió de lleno el ataque, lastimándola bastante.

—¡Oye, ni creas que por ese golpe de suerte me ganarás! —le exclamó muy segura Tera, mientras se recomponía— Tu deberías saber qué es lo que está pasando. ¡Tú eres quien creó la gran mayoría de la vida después del juicio universal, y sabes cómo te están pagando! —con mucha rabia, extendió sus brazos a los costados, empuñó sus manos, y comenzó a acumular energía—. ¡Veo que estamos peleando por lo mismo, pero no con el mismo objetivo!

—No estamos peleando por lo mismo —le negó muy serio Mew—. A ti te pasa algo, no sé qué será, pero lo averiguaré, y tal vez te haga cambiar de opinión, porque veo que no eres una persona mala —le concluyó, mientras terminaba de cargar y lanzar su híper rayo, al tiempo que Tera hacia lo mismo, chocando nuevamente ambos ataques.

Mientras tanto, Goku y Aqua continuaban su pelea. Para Aqua estaba siendo muy sencilla, pero para Goku, era una contienda imposible. Desde donde se viera, la diferencia de poderes entre los dos, era enorme.

—¡Vamos Goku, qué pasa, ¿te quitaron tu energía?! —le burlaba Aqua, mientras se movía a una gran velocidad alrededor del saiyajin, presumiendo de su gran velocidad.

—No, para nada —le negó sonriendo, algo resignado—. Es sólo que eres muy fuerte.

—Gracias por el halago —le agradeció sonriente Aqua, sintiéndose muy orgullosa.

—Pero aun no comprendo por qué peleamos —le preguntó muy extrañado Goku—. ¿No querías un lugar lleno paz y tranquilidad?

—¡Así es —le asintió, mostrando mucha rabia—, pero con seres como tú, que sólo piensa en pelear y destruir todo lo que encuentra, o lo que se le atraviese, es imposible, por eso deben desaparecer! —de pronto, Aqua se detuvo, y comenzó a acumular una especie de esfera de agua en sus manos.

—¡Espera un momento, creo que te estás equivocando de persona! —le interrumpió muy extrañado Goku, también preparando su siguiente ataque— ¡Ka… me…. ha… me…!

—¡¿Acaso tú no eres de esos guerreros saiyajin, que sólo viven para pelear y matar?!

—¡Si, soy un saiyajin…!

—¡Suficiente información para eliminarte! —le interrumpió de golpe, ejecutando su ataque— ¡Hidropulso!

—¡Ha…! —ante el ataque, Goku respondió con su Kamehameha, chocando ambos ataques, y logrando desvanecer el ataque de Aqua— ¡Yo soy un saiyajin criado en la tierra, me enviaron cuando apenas era un bebe, y me crio mi abuelo, Son Gohan! —comenzó a contarle muy serio— ¡Él me enseñó que tanto las personas, los animales, las plantas y en especial a las personas malas, había que quererlas, respetarlas y cuidarlas!

—¡Entonces si es así, ¿por qué peleas contra nosotros?! —antes que impactara el Kamehameha en ella, con mucha rabia desvió el ataque con su mano izquierda.

—¡Porque si pones en peligro la vida de mis amigos, la de los seres vivos de este lugar o de mi familia, no me dejarás otra opción más que luchar contra ti! —de pronto, apareció tras Aqua, sin que ella lograra percatarse, dándole una fuerte patada, la que la dejó en el suelo— Aun no comprendo que es lo que tratas de hacer, pero si veo que pones en peligro la integridad del tiempo y espacio, te juro que lucharé hasta el final para derrotarte.

—¡Veamos si es cierto que me puedes dar pelea, Son Goku! —dijo muy desafiante Aqua después de recomponerse, y continuar la batalla.

Wind y Magma estaban con su pelea, intentando arreglar sus diferencias.

—¡Viento cortante! —con la ayuda de su mano derecha, Wind comenzó a crear torbellinos, de los cuales comenzó a disparar grandes cuchillas de aire— ¡Por favor Magma, detente! ¡Hay otras formas de solucionar las cosas!

—¡Eso de solucionar las cosas sólo con palabras, no existe —le reclamó furiosa Magma —, eso es sólo un mal discurso de los humanos! —estiró su brazo derecho, y de su mano abierta comenzó a acumular una especie de energía roja— ¡Lanzallamas!

—¡No es un discurso de los humanos —el lanzallamas deshizo el viento cortante con facilidad, continuando directo a Wind, quien lo esquivó con dificultad—, eso es algo que he visto con mis propios ojos! Sé qué si conversas con los demás, te entenderán. Ya lo verás.

—¡Lo único que entiendo, es que los humanos ya tuvieron su oportunidad de vivir en este planeta, y lo único que veo, es que desperdiciaron esa posibilidad! —sin detener ninguna acción, Magma estiró hacia los costados sus brazos y piernas, como si una estrella formase— Lo siento Wind, pero si no estás de nuestro lado, eres nuestra enemiga —y comenzó a concentrar toda su energía en su cuerpo— ¡Llamarada! —y lanzó su ataque contra Wind.

—¡Por lo que peleo no es por mí, lo hago por un mejor futuro, y para un futuro mejor, se necesita de todos! —dijo muy decidida Wind— ¡Recuerda por qué peleamos, por nuestro lugar hermoso, en que los Pokémon y el planeta vivan en armonía, y sé que también los humanos nos pueden ayudar! —al ver cerca el ataque, Wind estiró su mano izquierda frente a ella, y de su mano abierta acumuló energía, la que disparó al siguiente segundo— ¡Cañón de aire! —golpeado un violento, veloz y poderoso rayo de aire. En su trayectoria, deshizo la llamarada y chocó contra Magma, quién se estrelló con mucha violencia contra la playa, muy cerca de nuestros amigos.

Mientras tanto, nuestros amigos veían expectantes como de pronto, los ataques comenzaban a hacer efecto. No era mucho, pero ya era un avance.

—Los ataques por fin están haciendo daño —comentó muy serio Shaoran—, o por lo menos aciertan.

—Pero no están haciendo mucho daño —advirtió Brock—. Al menos es un avance.

—¿Por qué creen que comenzaron a acertar? —preguntó Gary— No veo que nada haya cambiado.

—Después del entrenamiento que nos dio Mew, él nos contó algo muy interesante —irrumpió Jessie, acercándose al grupo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó intrigado el pequeño Max.

—Nos contó que la única forma de sobrevivir, era creyendo en nuestros sueños, en la esperanza de seguir viviendo —le contó algo extrañada la pelirroja—, pero que, al fin y al cabo, todo dependía de nosotros mismos.

—¡Jijijiji! Con que a eso se refiera Anna —comentó entre risas Yoh, quién se acercó al grupo.

—Tracey me dijo que habían entrenado en tu dimensión, Yoh —le dijo Brock muy extrañado—. ¿Conoces la forma de derrotar a las guerreras?

—En un inicio no lo entendí muy bien, pero…

 _ **Hace unos días atrás…**_

— _Ustedes deben tener en mente que la fuerza física es la clave para ganar —dijo Anna muy seria._

— _Ahora que lo mencionas —acotó Goku muy pensante—, cuando peleamos por primera vez con esos seres, Misty nos dijo que el poder en si no funcionaba, por más que los atacáramos, no les haríamos daño, pero el trabajo en equipo funcionó, es como si esas cosas esperarán a que fuéramos independientes. ¿Acaso hay otra forma?_

— _Por supuesto —le asintió Anna—, pero para entender aquella habilidad, tendrán que entrenar duro, su estrategia de trabajo en equipo a partir de ahora, es inservible, tienen que aprender a usar otros métodos._

— _¿Te refieres a otra clase de poder? —preguntó Al muy intrigado._

— _Exacto, las batallas contra los generales de la luz, si es que lograron percatarse, era en base a la confianza del compañero de batalla._

— _Pero las guerreras elementales… —acotó muy preocupado Al— Ed y Lugia se enfrentaron a Aqua, y lograron vencerla, pero a diferencia de los otros…_

— _Cuando peleamos contra Centurión, fue distinto —agregó Tracey—. A él lo eliminamos, no quedó ni el polvo de ese sujeto._

— _Puede ser que los generales sean espíritus, y las guerreras elementales sólo sean chiquillas fastidiosas —concluyó Sesshömaru, quién hasta el momento, escuchaba atento cada palabra._

 _Y acertando a sus palabras…_

— _Por eso dicen que los más callados son los más peligrosos —acotó Anna con una sonrisa cómplice—. Acertaste, aunque debo confesarte que ninguno de nosotros sabe mucho, y dudo que Satoshi o Sakura sepan algo más allá; pero si, las guerreras elementales son sólo unas niñitas mal criadas que usan las fuerzas de la naturaleza para pelear, y aquel entrenamiento, es para enfrentarlas._

 _ **Fin recuerdo.**_

—A lo mejor, lo que aprendieron en el entrenamiento debe tener alguna relación con la forma de derrotarlas —concluyó Yoh.

—¡Entonces tenemos que decírselos ahora! —les gritó muy desesperado Max.

—Pero ¿cómo se lo diremos? —preguntaba muy pensante Brock—. Están muy concentrados en la batalla.

—Sencillo, haremos un relevo. ¿Estás listo, Amidamaru? —de la nada, a un costado de Yoh, apareció el fantasma del samurái.

—Cuando usted diga, amo Yoh.

—¡Yo también quiero pelear! —exclamó desde el segundo grupo una chica rubia, quién se acercó a los demás— ¡Sailor Moon a salvar el día!

—Muchas gracias, Usagi —le agradeció muy serio el criador—. Creo que también los ayudaré.

—Brock —le advirtió Gary—, yo no tengo el poder, ellos no lo tienen, mucho menos tú lo tienes; con Ash después de hacerse el héroe nos basta.

—Sí, tienes razón — le asintió desconcertado Brock —. ¿Entonces quien más se ofrecerá para el relevo?

—¡No se preocupen, chicos! —exclamó con mucha seguridad una chica pelirroja, acercándose al grupo— ¡Rayearth! —de pronto, el traje de Hikaru cambió, ahora luciendo una hermosa armadura color rojiza—. Haremos todo lo posible para distraerlas. Ustedes sólo concéntrense en buscar una forma de detenerlas de una vez por todas.

—De acuerdo —le asintió muy preocupado Brock—. Tengan mucho cuidado, saben el nivel que tienen ahora no es suficiente para pelear contra ellas.

—¡No te preocupes —le respondió con mucha seguridad Usagi, guiñándole el ojo derecho—, somos buenos distractores, ¿verdad chicos?!

—¡Por supuesto! —le asintieron Yoh y Hikaru con mucha seguridad.

—¡Entonces, adelante!

Mientras tanto, Mew, Wind y Goku seguían luchando. Ya estaban muy lastimados y agotados, por lo que decidieron bajar a tierra firme.

—¡Tera, Aqua, ya es suficiente, tenemos cosas más importantes que jugar con estos debiluchos! —les gritó Magma, algo frustrada y aburrida.

—¡Tienes razón —le asintió Aqua, volviendo su atención a Goku—, no tenemos tiempo que perder, así que entréguennos todo lo que les pidió ese traidor de Satoshi!

—¡Oigan, ustedes! —exclamó con fuerza y seguridad Usagi— ¡Ni siquiera piensen que está pelea será tan fácil!

—¡No deberían subestimarnos! —le apoyó con la misma seguridad Hikaru.

—Chicas, no creo que este sea el camino a lo que ustedes quieren —intentó hacerles reflexionar Yoh.

—Así es — le apoyó Mew —, pueden tomar el camino de la no violencia. Puedo sentir que ustedes no son malas, por alguna razón pelean, pero si continúan atacando, tendremos que defendernos —en eso, Usagi, Hikaru y Yoh, se pararon frente a Wind, Goku y Mew, mirando fijamente a las guerreras, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de los peleadores—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Los relevaremos, ustedes necesitan un descanso —les dijo Usagi, mientras volvía su atención a las guerreras—. ¡No se preocupen, ahora pelearan contra nosotros!

—¿Un cambio? —preguntó muy extrañada Tera—. Será como ustedes quieran.

—El resultado será el mismo —dijo con mucha seguridad y frialdad Aqua.

—Si eso es lo que quieren, entonces hagan su cambio —dijo Magma, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡Entonces prepárense! —gritó Hikaru, viéndose envuelta en un aura de fuego, la que hizo que el mashin que vivía en su armadura, la absorbiera, transformándose en un ser de enormes proporciones— ¡No será tan fácil como piensan!

—¡No tenemos su nivel, lamentablemente! —también gritó con seguridad Usagi, siendo invadida por la energía del cristal milenario, viéndose ahora en un hermoso vestido color blanco. Era como si aquel cristal le revelara otra identidad — Será mejor que se preparen, porque nosotros no nos rendimos fácilmente.

—¡Amidamaru! —llamó con decisión Yoh a su compañero, quién apareció y entró al cuerpo del chamán, al tiempo que él también cambiaba su aspecto, ganando las mismas proporciones del mashin de Hikaru— Hagamos nuestro mejor trabajo, Amidamaru.

—Sí, amo Yoh. Pondré todo mi poder a su disposición —dijo muy dispuesto el samurái.

Mientras el segundo round se preparaba para comenzar, Mew, Wind y Goku, volvían al grupo para descansar, y a algo más.

—Veo que no les fue muy bien —comentó Gary entre sarcástico y preocupado.

—No sé dónde sacaron tanto poder —comenzó a decir muy preocupado Goku—. Ahora veo por qué se llaman guerreras elementales, es como…

—No señor Goku —le corrigió Mew—, no es cómo. Ellas son las que controlan los cuatro elementos vitales, así que podríamos decir que su poder radica en los cuatro elementos; agua, fuego, tierra y aire.

—¿Y si esos elementos desaparecen? —preguntó algo preocupado Max.

—No importa si desaparecen —le explicó Alphonse—, mientras existan los componentes químicos para formar esos elementos, podrán seguir siendo poderosas, como por ejemplo el agua.

—H2O, dos moléculas de hidrogeno y una molécula de oxigeno —definió rápidamente Brock—. Son dos elementos básicos para formar los cuatro elementos, y se pueden encontrar en todas partes.

—Incluso en el universo —completó muy decepcionado Max—, por ejemplo, en los cometas, asteroides, en la luna, incluso en otras dimensiones u otros planetas.

—No entiendo nada de lo que hablan —dijo muy confundido Goku, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca—, salvo que la única forma de derrotarlas, es desapareciendo esos elementos.

—Es exactamente lo que estamos hablando —re explicó Brock—. No pueden desaparecer los elementos, el planeta no albergaría vida, ni se podría mantener a sí misma.

—Sí, sí, muy bonita su clase de química —dijo bastante fastidiada Jessie, dirigiéndose a su ahora Pokémon—. Mew dinos, ¿cómo derrotamos a esas mocosas?

—Lo siento Jessie, pero no lo sé —le negó Mew—. Lo único que puedo decirles, es que solo podemos confiar en nosotros mismos.

—Sí, eso ya lo habíamos escuchado —interrumpió Shaoran muy serio. Se sentía tan fastidiado como los demás—. Yoh nos dijo que el método que usábamos para pelear contra los soldados de la luz, no funcionaría contra otros seres, y que debíamos encontrar otra forma de derrotarlos.

—A lo mejor, es algo que no hemos probado —dijo muy pensante Max.

No era tan fácil como esperaban, el encontrar una solución. Goku y Alphonse habían escuchado de boca de Anna, que existía una forma de derrotarlas; mismas palabras que les había dicho Yoh. El saber que existía aquel método, daba esperanzas al grupo para ganar, pero el supuesto método parecía inviable.

No fue más de cinco a seis minutos, la batalla aún se desenvolvía, pero los resultados, lamentablemente, eran como los hubiesen predicho. Hikaru apenas si podía sostenerse, gracias a su armadura básica; Usagi soportaba con lo justo, también peleando con lo justo, viéndose su traje de Sailor scout; e Yoh, quién estaba en iguales condiciones, soportando sólo con la posesión de objetos.

—No puedo creerlo —decía Magma con tono burlón, mientras sus rivales apenas si se sostenían en pie—, ¿es todo lo que pueden dar? Son tan patéticos como el mono, el peluche rosado y la tonta de Wind.

—Sí, no sirvieron ni para entretenernos —decía Tera muy decepcionada—. Fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

—¡No canten victoria tan rápido! —se alzó con un último aliento Hikaru, apuntando con su mano derecha abierta a las guerreras— ¡Flecha de fuego!

—El agua apaga el fuego —dijo muy molesta Aqua, creando un escudo de agua, anulando el ataque—. ¿Con esos conocimientos piensan vencernos? No pienso pelear con alguien que no conoce lo básico.

—Chicos… —decía muy agotada Usagi—, a mí no me quedan más ideas…, estoy sin energía…

—A mí tampoco me queda más… —decía igual de desconcertado Yoh, muy agitado— Ellas son muy fuertes y resistentes.

—¡Aun así…, hay que seguir adelante…! —les alentó Hikaru, con la energía que le quedaba.

—¡Es cierto! — le asintió con ánimos Usagi.

—Hemos avanzado mucho, no nos podemos rendir ahora —arengó Yoh.

Pero las guerreras elementales no tenían mucha paciencia con los demás, y mucho menos con sus rivales. Querían terminar ahora con la batalla.

—¡Chicas, terminemos de una vez por todas con esto, de un solo golpe! —dijo con mucho entusiasmo Magma.

—Como siempre tan impulsiva —negó rendida Aqua, pero entendiendo lo que quería hacer—. Tienes razón, nuestro señor Arades nos espera con noticias de Satoshi y sus amiguitos. Además, tenemos que llevarnos sus encargos.

—De acuerdo —le asintió Tera, también entendiendo el plan de Magma—. Comencemos cuando quieras.

¿Qué es lo que querrán a hacer?

—¡No tenemos tiempo de jugar con ustedes! ¡Lo sentimos mucho, pero hasta aquí llegó su aventura de héroes! —dijo Magma, mientras comenzaba a concentrar mucha energía a su alrededor.

—Pero no se preocupen, no mataremos a todos, solo dejaremos vivos a quienes nos importan —les explicó Tera, mientras hacía lo mismo que su compañera.

—¡Hasta nunca, escoria universal! —les gritó con rabia Aqua, también acumulando energía.

Todo parecía indicar, que las guerreras elementales querían matar a todos de un solo golpe con sus ataques más poderosos. ¿Lograrían sobrevivir?

—¡Desaparezcan! —exclamó con rabia Aqua, a punto de disparar su ataque.

Pero un segundo antes de hacerlo, Aqua sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, provocando que detuviera sus movimientos.

—¡Por fin volvió a aparecer! —pensó la guerrera del agua, mientras desviaba la atención a sus compañeras— ¡Chicas, volvió a aparecer, sientan la presencia! —y antes de decir algo, desapareció, dejando desconcertado a todos; tanto a sus amigas, como a los demás.

—¿Presencia? —se preguntó algo curiosa Magma.

—¿Pasa algo? —les preguntó muy intrigada Usagi.

—No lo sé —le respondió ingenuamente Tera—. Magma, ¿sucede algo?

—Estoy sintiendo la presencia de la que hablaba Aqua, está con el otro grupo —le respondió algo sería Magma—. Tera, sígueme —le pidió, al tiempo que volvía su atención a sus contrincantes— ¡Si nos quieren seguir, adelante! —decía algo emocionada— ¡Nosotras nos adelantaremos! —y tanto Magma como Tera, desaparecieron.

Todos miraron la situación sin comprender que sucedía. Sólo vieron como las guerreras elementales desaparecían. ¿Qué habrá sucedido, y qué las alertó?

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Como ven, y les había dicho, estos son capítulos enlaces. En el próximo capitulo, narraré un poco de lo que sucede en otros lugares, obviamente manteniendo el formato de enlace. A propósito, estoy buscando algún beta reader para los capítulos faltantes y los nuevos que estoy escribiendo, si a alguien se le antoja, puede mandarme un MP. Bueno, y con esto me despido. Hasta el próximo sábado!


	41. Un encuentro esperado, inesperado el se

Hola a todos, como todos los sábados he aquí un nuevo capitulo. En esta ocasion, relataré hechos anexos a la de los grupos de Misty y May. En esta ocasión, el resumen no es tan largo, y es uno de los capítulos mas cortos junto con el capitulo dos, pero tiene mucha mas información que los demás capítulos. Bueno, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

...

* * *

Como recordaran en capítulos anteriores, los Pokémon posesionados que habitaban en el monte Pyre, destruían el cementerio del lugar, mientras dos Pokémon observaban lo sucedido, muy tranquilos. Algunos Pokémon poseídos se acercaban a los dos solitarios, pero, aun así, no hacían nada. Pero al momento de ser atacados, uno de los dos Pokémon hizo brillar fuertemente la joya de su frente, haciendo ver a los dos Pokémon con más claridad. Uno, era un Pokémon de color morado, muy parecido a un felino, al parecer, psíquico, y el otro, de cola en forma de rayo, la que terminaba en forma de corazón; orejas largas y mejillas rojas, al parecer, del tipo eléctrico. El brillo de su frente tranquilizó a los Pokémon poseídos, y de forma increíble, deshizo la posesión de estos. Acto seguido, cubrieron el monte Pyre con una extraña capa de color rosa.

Cuando el manto desapareció, todos los Pokémon volvieron a la normalidad, al parecer, sin posibilidades de volver a caer poseídos.

— _Ya terminamos con este lugar, Pikachu_ —decía el Pokémon Psíquico—. _Ahora, a terminar con los demás._

— _Si Espeon_ —le asintió el Pokémon eléctrico—, _tu les encargaras equipo de Misty, y yo, del equipo de May_

— _Y si se resisten..._

— _Habrá que lastimarlos._

Y de la nada, desaparecieron del lugar.

Mientras en el monto Plateado, una desconocida joven apareció en las ruinas de la base de los soldados de la luz.

—Excelente trabajo Satoshi, como siempre demostrando el gran poder de tus Pokémon —decía con ironía la joven—. Lástima que estés muerto, no podrás ver como destruyo a tus amigos ¡ja-ja-ja-ja! — y junto con su maniática risa, desapareció, al parecer, tele transportándose.

¿Cuál será el plan de estos seres?

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 41: "Un encuentro esperado, inesperado; el segundo plan de los entrenadores"**

No sabían cómo ocurrió, pero sabían que pasaría; fue como si supiesen que tenía que pasar, sabían el lugar, la hora y la dimensión correcta en que aquel momento debía pasar; y sin que pasara nada más, Espeon y Pikachu se encontraron con la misteriosa joven, a quien parecían conocerla.

—Espeon, Pikachu —los nombró la joven de cabellos negros, quién estaba solitaria en lo que parecía una isla—, veo que también decidieron venir —y de la nada, aparecieron los dos Pokémon.

— _Veo que tú también viniste_ —dijo Espeon con mucha tranquilidad.

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ —le preguntó la Pikachu, quien no tenía la misma paciencia.

—Nadie mejor que ustedes saben que es lo que hago aquí, vienen por lo mismo —le respondió algo nostálgica la joven—. ¿Cómo están aquí sin afectarles el ambiente? —les preguntó muy curiosa— Se supone que ese traidor de Satoshi murió…

— _¡Satoshi no es ningún traidor!_ —le gritó furiosa la roedora eléctrica.

— _Pikachu, cálmate_ —le pidió el Pokémon psíquico, siempre manteniendo el temple—. _Nosotros estamos aquí por una misión en especial. Komugi, ¿qué piensas hacer con Ash y los demás? Sabes muy bien que no puedes matar a nadie._

—No te preocupes, no los voy a matar —le respondió con algo de malicia Komugi—. Solo jugaré con ellos por un tiempo, o al menos hasta que me aburran.

— _¡No te atrevas a hacerles nada a mis amigos!_ —definitivamente Pikachu tenía mucho carácter y poca paciencia con aquella joven. ¿Por qué motivo será?

—Veo que estas muy preocupada por lo que les pueda suceder a esos entrenadores —concluyó muy tranquila Komugi, esbozando una sonrisa —. No te sulfures, te puede hacer mal —le pidió algo preocupada—. Ya te lo dije, no los mataré, solo quiero ver que tan fuerte son —¿Quiere probarlos? ¿Será buena o mala?

— _No lo sé_ —le comentó algo extrañado Espeon—. _Lo siento, pero me cuesta confiar en ti. Después de lo que nos enteramos en la base del monte Plateado, no nos puedes pedir confiar en ustedes, aunque aún no sabemos por qué hacen todo esto._

—Lo que ustedes vieron, fue solo el inicio de nuestros planes —comenzó a decir muy feliz Komugi—. Nosotros tenemos un proyecto aún más ambicioso; pero con los humanos vivos nunca podremos hacer nada, ya que todo lo que construyamos, ellos lo destruirán —concluyó con mucha rabia.

— _¿En verdad crees que los humanos son un estorbo?_ —preguntó Espeon.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, y si me detienes, no me quedará otra más que eliminarte! —les gritó con mucha rabia, mientras formaba lo que parecía una bola de sombras— ¡Yo, la guerrera de los sueños, Dark, la controladora de la oscuridad, y le daré fin a los humanos de una vez por todas! —y sin mediar más, disparó la bola de sombras.

— _¡Puedes llamarte como quieras, no me interesa!_ —la bola de sombras chocó contra Espeon, provocando una nube de polvo, la que se desvaneció al segundo, dejando ver al Pokémon psíquico con su cola brillando; parecía haber usado su cola de acero— _Komugi, por favor recapacita_ —le rogó algo desesperado Espeon—. _No sé qué pasó, pero cuando trabajábamos en equipo, tú eras una chica muy bondadosa, tierna, de buenos sentimientos; nos ayudabas a cuidar a los demás Pokémon salvajes, y sé que esa chica buena aún está ahí para escuchar, y no dejarse llevar por las palabras de un tipo ambicioso, de quién siquiera conocen sus verdaderas intenciones._

— _Espeon, olvídalo, no te va a escuchar_ —le pidió muy molesta Pikachu—. _Es una mujer testaruda, solo va a seguir sus ideas._

—Pikachu tiene razón, no tienes por qué seguir Espeon —le pidió muy triste Komugi—. Por favor, en verdad, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, los quiero mucho, y lo son todo para mí, pero si me tratan de convencer que los humanos son buenos y que no les haga nada, pierden su tiempo.

— _Comprendo, pero…_ — quiso decir Espeon, pero no pudo seguir.

— _¡Si vas a atacar a Ash y a los demás, entonces te derrotaremos a toda costa!_ —le interrumpió Pikachu, parándose en sus cuatro patas, comenzando a crear una esfera eléctrica en la parte alta de su cola— _¡Cañón eléctrico!_ —y con ayuda de su cola, lanzó su ataque con más potencia de la normal.

—¡Entonces será como ustedes quieran! —antes de poder reaccionar, Dark ya tenía la esfera eléctrica en su cara, por lo que sólo recurrió a protegerse con sus brazos— ¡Bola de sombras! —en ambas manos, comenzó a concentrar dos esferas oscuras, las que lanzó contra Espeon y Pikachu, pero ambas fueron neutralizadas con una bola de sombras y un rayo, respectivamente.

— _¡Ataque rápido!_ —de la nada, ambos Pokémon desaparecieron, y aparecieron tras la guerrera oscura.

—Entonces, a luchar.

Mientras tanto, en Johto, en las Islas Remolino, una chica buscaba algo. En esos momentos, se encontraba hablando con alguien con ayuda del pokégear, el cual curiosamente, funcionaba a la perfección; se trataba del profesor Elm, quien se encontraba en el laboratorio de New Bark, aun revisando ciertos informes y un fenómeno muy curioso que sucedía en las redes internacionales de comunicación digital, más conocida como Internet.

—Lyra, ¿estás segura de lo que viste ayer en las islas?

—Sí, estoy segura, no tengo ninguna duda —le asintió la peli castaña muy segura—. Me tomará algún tiempo encontrar lo que busco, el lugar es enorme.

Las islas remolino han sido famosas por tener caminos subterráneos laberínticos, donde la luz era escasa; por no decir, inexistente. La joven, aplicando su inteligencia de entrenadora, decidió ir acompañada de su Marill y Mareep. ¿Qué sería exactamente lo que buscaba?

—Profesor, cualquier noticia que tenga, lo llamaré de inmediato.

—Está bien, Lyra. Suerte —y ambos cortaron la comunicación.

—Es extraño —pensaba en voz alta Lyra—, lo que vimos en ciudad Cianwood…, parece ser algo que conozco…

 _ **Hace un día atrás.**_

 _Lyra, con ayuda de otros entrenadores, terminaban con los últimos soldados de la luz._

— _¡Marill, chorro de agua, Chikorita, hojas navajas a destiempo, ahora! —y con ese último ataque, terminaron los últimos seres oscuros— ¡Uf! —suspiró aliviada— Por fin terminamos._

 _La batalla había tomado mucho tiempo, ya las fuerzas eran inexistentes, por lo que todos decidieron descansar en el centro Pokémon local, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Pero esa noche, sucedió un extraño fenómeno, el cual fue visible en toda la ciudad. Muy preocupados, todos los residentes, tanto del pueblo, como del centro Pokémon, salieron de sus moradas para presenciar tan extraño espectáculo._

 _Apenas Lyra se vio fuera del centro Pokémon, se encontró con la enfermera Joy._

— _¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Lyra preguntó al aire muy preocupada, hasta que vio a la enfermera mirando hacia la mar— Enfermera, ¿qué está sucediendo?_

— _Mira detrás de ti —fue todo lo que dijo Joy, mientras miraba muy impresionada tal extraño suceso._

— _¿Eh? —muy extrañada, Lyra miró en dirección donde todos miraban— ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!_

 _Y no era para menos la sorpresa, desde el techo del centro Pokémon se veía una fuerte luz irradiar. Algo desesperada, Lyra corrió tras el centro, hasta lograr una vista panorámica del mar de Johto. Una fuerte luz salía desde el corazón de las islas remolino._

— _Veo que comenzaron los problemas en las islas remolino —dijo con voz sería un joven, el cual se paró tras la joven de gorra blanca._

— _Silver —algo sorprendida, Lyra volteó a ver al joven pelirrojo—. Hola, cuanto tiempo —le saludo con un movimiento de mano, volviendo la atención al fenómeno— ¿Qué crees que pueda ser?_

— _No lo sé —dijo muy pensante el joven, mientras se paraba al lado de la peli castaña—. Tal vez tenga alguna relación con el Pokémon legendario que vive en las islas._

— _Hace mucho escuché sobre la leyenda de las alas plateadas, del Pokémon que deja las alas plateadas en ese lugar._

— _Lo mejor será investigar —concluyó rápidamente Silver—, a lo mejor, encontramos la razón de esa luz._

— _¡Si, partimos mañana a primera hora! —le propuso con entusiasmo Lyra—, ¿te parece?_

— _¿Eh? —Silver se quedó mirando algo desconcertado a la joven, asintiéndole por inercia— Claro…, cómo tú quieras._

 _Y así, ambos jóvenes decidieron volver a sus aposentos a descansar, para comenzar su búsqueda a primera hora de la mañana._

 _ **Fin Flash Back.**_

Ni siquiera ellos lo podían creer; han estado por un día entero buscando la fuente de la luz, sin éxito alguno. Por muy extraño que sonara, en las cavernas de las islas no había presencia de ningún Pokémon salvaje; era como si hubiesen huido de aquel lugar.

—Oye Silver, ¿sabes por qué no hay ningún Pokémon por aquí? —le preguntó muy curiosa Lyra.

—Seguramente, debe haber alguna relación con esa extraña luz —le respondió muy pensante. Realmente, él también se preguntaba lo mismo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —de pronto, el pokégear de Lyra sonó, atendiendo la dueña al instante—. Profesor Elm, ¿encontró alguna pista de la luz de las islas?

—No Lyra —le respondió algo nervioso el profesor—. Hay registros de un ataque masivo de Kyogre y Groudon en Hoenn. ¿Tienes información sobre aquel suceso?

—No profesor —le negó la peli castaña—, pero si llegamos a saber algo, se lo haremos saber.

—Profesor —le interrumpió de golpe Silver—, los Pokémon de las islas Remolino han desaparecido. ¿Cree que tengan alguna relación con aquel ataque y aquella luz que vimos?

—Puede ser una posibilidad —le comentó muy pensante el profesor—. No estamos en condiciones de descartar nada.

—¿Que van a hacer con Kyogre y Groudon? —preguntó muy preocupada Lyra— Son muy peligrosos, podrían destruir lo que conocemos como civilización si así lo quieren.

—Por lo que me comentó el profesor Oak, Ash y sus amigos partieron a Hoenn para detenerlos.

—Ash, Dawn, Brock, tengan cuidado —pensaba muy preocupada Lyra—. Espérenme por favor, prono iré a ayudarlos en lo que más pueda —a Elm—. ¡Profesor, buscaré lo más rápido posible la fuente de esa luz, e iré a ayudar a Ash!

—Lyra, no tenemos tiempo de seguir hablando, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Luego hablamos —y cortó la comunicación.

¿De qué se tratará esa fuente de luz? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la leyenda del Pokémon de las alas plateadas?

Mientras todo eso sucedía, en Sinnoh, otros entrenadores ya conocidos por todos ustedes, tenían sus propios problemas.

El profesor Rowan, uno de los investigadores más importantes del país, conocido por sus investigaciones acerca de la evolución Pokémon, intentaba descifrar un problema que comenzó un tiempo después del inicio de las posesiones a los Pokémon salvajes, el funcionamiento erróneo de la Internet; junto al profesor, Zoey, Kenny, Barry, Úrsula y Nando, quienes estaban ayudando al profesor por la invasión de los soldados de la luz. En ese momento, ya sin esos seres molestando, estaban intentando resolver el problema que aquejaba a las redes informáticas.

—Profesor, ¿cree que el fenómeno del Internet tenga algo que ver con la posesión de los Pokémon? —le preguntó Zoey muy preocupada.

—Creo que si —le asintió Rowan—. El fenómeno comenzó apenas los Pokémon fueron poseídos.

—¡Entonces que espera, díganos que hacer, y empezaremos de inmediato! —le pidió muy impaciente Barry. La calma no era uno de sus atributos… exactamente.

—No es tan fácil como crees —advirtió el profesor—. Les explicaré —todos veían como el profesor comenzaba a abrir ventanas en la pantalla de su computadora, y en una de ellas, se veía a unos extraños seres tricolor, envueltos en un aura oscura—. Hace años atrás, se investigó sobre la anatomía de los Pokémon, pero como no podíamos usar a Pokémon de verdad para los estudios, lo único que quedaba por hacer fue crear Pokémon digitales; o sea, que solo viven en las computadoras o Internet.

—¿Se refiere a Porygon, Porygon 2 y Porygon Z? —acotó en pregunta Zoey

—Así es —le asintió el profesor—. En sí, Porygon fue el único Pokémon en experimentación. En un inicio, no fue un Pokémon con sentimientos, solo una maqueta, pero de pronto comenzó a adquirir características como emociones, naturaleza, e incluso, ataques propios; es uno de los pocos Pokémon capaces de adaptarse a los otros.

—¿Y cuál es la solución que tiene, profesor Rowan? —preguntó muy paciente Nando.

—Hemos buscado una solución desde hace unas horas junto con el profesor Elm, un colega de New Bark, en la región Johto, pero sin resultados.

—Entonces la única forma de poder detenerlos, es derrotándolos —le concluyó Úrsula.

—Así es —asintió cortante el profesor, mirando a todos muy serio—. Lamentablemente, no podrán hacer nada en este instante, es imposible.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa profesor Rowan? —le preguntó muy extrañado Kenny— ¿Por qué no podemos?

—Hace un par de años, un científico creo una máquina para que las personas y Pokémon puedan interactuar de forma virtual en la red, pero esa máquina está en etapa experimental, y fue suspendido su desarrollo por fallos de diseño —les explicó el profesor muy pensante—. Y aún si pudieran usarla, con la situación en la que se encuentra las redes, es completamente inseguro el viaje.

—Ya veo, entonces estamos con las manos atadas —suspiró resignado el rubio—. A menos que entremos a la Internet, será imposible detener a esos Porygon —Barry sacudió su cabeza algo frustrado, y prefirió cambiar de tema—. Profesor, ¿ya saben que originó aquel espectáculo de luces en el monte Coronet? —todos se quedaron mirando al joven, y después al profesor.

—Nadie lo sabe —le negó muy desconcertado el profesor—, casi no quedan personas en los exteriores, y mucho menos en el monte Coronet, todas las personas partieron a los refugios. Sinnoh está completamente deshabitado y en ruinas; de hecho, les aseguro que nadie se percató de aquellas luces, fuera de nosotros.

—Lo mejor será ir a investigar —propuso Zoey—. Seguramente sabremos que sucede aquí, y tal vez, encontremos una solución al problema de los Porygon.

—¡Es cierto! —respondió con mucho ánimo Barry— ¡Además, recuerden que ese es el hogar de Dialga y Palkia! ¡Ellos nos podrían ayudar con los Porygon!

—¡¿Saben que lo que quieren hacer es una misión suicida?! —les preguntó muy enojado el profesor Rowan, a lo que los jóvenes asintieron con mucha seguridad— De acuerdo, sólo tengan cuidado. Si encuentran alguna respuesta o solución, les pediré que me hagan saber.

—¡Gracias profesor! —le agradecieron los cuatro jóvenes con una reverencia.

Fuera de apaciguar las aguas, varios fenómenos en el país tenían en velo a los jóvenes de Sinnoh. Algo sucedía con los Pokémon virtuales, pero desconocían su origen. ¿Qué estaría provocando los problemas en las redes virtuales? ¿Qué ganarían invadiendo las redes de comunicación virtual?

En Hoenn, las cosas no eran muy distintas precisamente, partiendo de la base que aquella región era el epicentro de una de las batallas más grandes registradas por la humanidad; la batalla contra las guerreras elementales.

No muy lejos de aquel lugar, en Villa Raíz Chica para ser exactos, junto al profesor Birch, quien se encontraba ayudando a la enfermera Joy, se encontraba Brendan, Harley, Harrison y Morrison.

—No creo que esta región resista para más —comentó muy preocupado el profesor, quién estaba sosteniendo una de las camillas donde descansaban algunos Pokémon—, es muy peligroso permanecer aquí, tenemos que irnos.

—Pero profesor, no podemos dejar a la enfermera Joy sola —le llamó la atención Brendan—. No olvide que Hoenn es el campo de batalla.

—Por esa misma razón tenemos que irnos —le respondió el profesor—. Tenemos que sacar a todos los Pokémon y a los entrenadores de este lugar.

—¿Y dónde se le ocurre que podemos irnos? —preguntaba Harrison muy serio.

—Al norte de Hoenn, se encuentran unos maestros de Pokémon psíquicos, quienes son especialistas en tele transportar grandes masas.

—Pero profesor —comenzó a cuestionarle Morrison—, recuerde que ya probamos la tele transportación y no funcionó, algo está interfiriendo con la tele transportación.

—Tienes razón —le asintió muy preocupado Birch—, en muchas partes se ha intentado usar la tele transportación para ayudar en lugares lejanos, pero sin resultados.

—¡¿Entonces que le hace pensar que esa idea funcionará?! —le preguntó Harley, con una tonadita casi burlona.

—Fuera de quedarnos aquí, ¿a alguien se le ocurre otra idea? —ante la realista necesidad, y rabia interna del profesor de Hoenn, simplemente nadie dijo nada.

Las pocas personas que aún quedaban en Hoenn, arrancaban a lugares que ellos pensaban eran seguros, sin conocimiento que, donde estuviesen, no era seguro.

Tal vez muchos no eran conscientes, pero no sólo su dimensión estaba en peligro, había mucho más en juego, y eran muy pocos quienes eran conscientes de aquello; salvo dos chicas, qué en otro lugar del mundo, donde curiosamente los fenómenos no afectaban en lo más mínimo, llegaban a sus distintos destinos. Las dos veían su destino muy serias, pero muy decididas; acompañadas de sus curiosos Pokémon.

Mientras que la joven de cabello largo y abultado, polera manga larga color amarilla, calzas blancas y tapado color rosado, que traía como falda, llegaba a unas ruinas, las cuales, estaban bajo investigación de un grupo liderado por una mujer, la otra chica, de cabello color miel, polera negra y falda roja, la que le llegaba a unos tres cuartos de pierna y gorra rosada, iba llegando al laboratorio de investigación Pokémon de la región.

Goldate, era una de las pocas regiones que la invasión de los soldados de la luz no había alcanzado. Estas chicas eran las mismas jóvenes que hablaron con Satoshi antes de su muerte; eran sus protegidas. ¿Qué clase de misión tendrán?

La batalla y conversación de Espeon y Pikachu contra Dark, continuaba. La información secreta que se tenían entre ellos, salía como agua de manantial; como si nada.

— _Necesito saber una cosa más_ —le pidió muy serio Espeon.

—¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! —Dark le preguntó con mucha rabia. Se notaba más enojada que cansada.

— _Sabemos muy bien que ustedes creen que esto es un juego, pero para nosotros no lo es. ¿Dónde están los otros guerreros?_

—Ellos no quisieron participar en estos "juegos", como le dices —le respondió Dark con ironía, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "juegos"—. No sé preocupen, saldrán a luchar, ellos solo quieren venganza, pero están esperando su hora pacientemente.

— _¡Diles a esos cobardes que salgan ahora!_ —le gritó furiosa Pikachu.

—No te preocupes, ya salió el primero, y te lo aseguro, tiene muchas ganas de acabar con Inuyasha y sus amiguitos —le respondió con sarcasmo la peli azabache.

El único enemigo mortal de Inuyasha seria Naraku, a conclusión. ¿Quiénes serán esos otros enemigos que quieren venganza? ¿Komugi en realidad es buena, es mala, tiene sus propios pensamientos del bien y del mal, o alguien le lavó el cerebro? ¿Por qué ella ama a los seres vivos como los Pokémon, pero odia a los humanos? ¿Por qué las otras guerreras elementales no se comportan igual a Dark?

Algo si era seguro para Pikachu y Espeon, la batalla estaba muy lejos de terminar. Esto no era más que el inicio de esta gran batalla.

—Veo que Misty activó el collar marino. Interesante —comentó Komugi, mientras desviaba su mirada al oeste, y volvía la mirada a los Pokémon—. Chicos, ¿me acompañan? —les preguntó muy emocionada, esbozando una sonrisa— Les aseguro que será muy divertido —y de la nada, desapareció.

— _Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto_ —le comentó muy preocupado Espeon—. _Ya vámonos, Pika._

— _Siento lo mismo que tu Espi. Vámonos_ —y de la nada, ellos también desaparecieron.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. El próximo capítulo, será el quiebre total de la historia, y el ultimó de este pequeño break dentro de la historia. Buenos, los espero el próximo sábado y saludos a todos!


	42. El final del entrenamiento y el desperta

Hola a todos, como todos los sábado les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

...

* * *

Cómo recordarán, en capítulos anteriores, Ash estaba iniciando su entrenamiento con el alto mando. Estaba todo listo para comenzar.

—Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder —dijo Thomas con algo de prisa—, vamos al salón oratorio.

El grupo se dirigió a la zona subterránea del castillo, donde comenzaría una nueva vida para el joven de Pallet Town.

A diferencia del resto del palacio, aquel lugar era envuelto por energías muy pesadas, y la decoración medieval, lo hacía ver más como un calabozo. El salón oratorio era un salón bastante peculiar; en medio de este, había una especie de cirulo de conjuro dibujado en el suelo, y el decorado no era muy moderno; sólo unas cuantas antorchas que eran encendidas, al parecer, sólo con la voluntad del alto mando; las murallas eran de una piedra muy oscura, y cada piedra, tenían un pequeño pentagrama muy simple ¿Qué función tendrían?

—Ash, párate en el centro del círculo, por favor —le pidió Harvey, a lo que el joven asintió y obedeció—. Aaron, Rin, aléjense del círculo, y observen atentamente lo que haremos. Esta especie de conjuro, puede servirles para liberar el poder de seres que superen el suyo... Sólo espero que jamás lo usen.

—De acuerdo —asintieron algo confundidos los dos jóvenes.

Los cuatro miembros del alto mando se pararon fuera del círculo a una distancia simétrica, sólo la punta de sus pies tocaba los bordes del círculo, y muy concentrados, se quedaron mirando a Ash fijamente.

Tanto Aaron, Rin como Ash, veían muy concentrados cada movimiento del alto mando. Primero, levantaron sus brazos con sus manos abiertas frente al entrenador, y de pronto, una fuerte luz comenzó a brillar en cada trazo del círculo, provocando que la sala se iluminará, como si un Pokémon usara destello.

¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Le habrá ido bien a Ash?

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 42: "El final del entrenamiento y el despertar del elegido"**

Era un lindo día, muy tranquilo, los Pidgey y Starly revoloteaban en el bosque, lugar donde al parecer, se encontraba entrenando un joven de una forma muy salvaje, haciéndose notar en el retumbar de todo el lugar. Aquellos fuertes sonidos, producidos por lo que presumiblemente eran golpes, rompían la paz del bosque, provocando que los Pokémon salvajes de aquel ecosistema huyeran.

Mientras en el pueblo, también se sentía el retumbar de aquellos golpes. No era algo habitual, aun así, alteraba la paz de la gente, aunque mucho no parecía importarles; llevaban cinco días de aquel extraño fenómeno.

En el castillo de la reina, curiosamente no la pasaban muy bien, ya que cada golpe hacía temblar el castillo. No era grave, pero en los pisos más altos, asustaban. Y en la casa de Aarón, no había nadie; aparentemente, se encontraban en el bosque.

* * *

 _Bienvenidos a mi nueva realidad. Damas, caballeros, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, mi pueblo natal, Pallet Town, es mi hogar, y mi sueño es ser el más grande maestro Pokémon de la historia. Ahora que lo analizo, que trivial suena ¡Ja! Creo que he visto más de lo que la vida me ocultaba._

 _En mi tiempo, mis queridos y preciados amigos, conocidos, y las tres mujeres que más amo; mi mamá, por supuesto, la chica que me pescó del río y me salvó de la parvada de Spearow, Misty, y la chica que chocó dos veces conmigo por no mirar a su alrededor, casi corriendo en patines, Sakura; se están enfrentando al escuadrón de la oscuridad._

 _En este tiempo no lo saben, pero de aquí a diez años más, serán atacados por aquellos seres malignos. En aquella batalla, lamentablemente, Aaron tendrá que sacrificarse por el bien de todos. Tengo noción que no debo decir nada que intervenga el paso del tiempo, Celebi me lo advirtió, y creo que, por la misma razón me envió a este tiempo._

 _Les he escuchado a todos sobre la leyenda del elegido, de quién se cuenta que volverá el equilibrio que, al menos en este tiempo, más no en el mío, existe; Pokémon y humanos trabajando unidos, y que Ho-oh vuelva a nosotros y corrijamos los errores de nuestros antepasados, quienes lo desterraron. La primera vez que vi a Ho-oh, fue cuando conocí a Misty, y curiosamente, la segunda vez que lo vi, fue cuando me despedí de ella. En un inicio no le presté mucha atención, pero luego me di cuenta que él sentía como deber, el orientarme el camino correcto, como la tercera vez que lo vi, cuando por impulsivo, casi me absorbe la oscuridad. Si Ho-oh tiene planes conmigo, entonces haré lo que me pida, si él cree que soy el elegido, entonces haré valer su confianza en mí, protegiendo a mis amigos, a todas las personas y todos los Pokémon, y a todos los que viven en todas las dimensiones, a mi mamá, a Misty, y a Sakura._

 _Puedo imaginar el verdadero poder de Arades, el líder de aquellos seres malignos, y también conozco mí, aún poco poder; y no me siento preparado para enfrentarlo. Sé que todos dicen que soy el elegido, y ojalá eso sea cierto, pero mientras más me insistan aquello, prefiero seguir siendo Ash Ketchum, un joven entrenador de un pueblo, al que llaman el lienzo en blanco de Kanto._

 _Si me preguntan cuál es mi sueño, debo decirles que, ahora, es derrotar al escuadrón de la oscuridad, y haré todo lo posible para lograrlo. Pero siendo realistas, creo que sí lo llego a lograr, jamás me enteraré. No me pregunten por qué pienso algo así, es solo un presentimiento… ¡Ja! Siempre he sido una persona instintiva, y creo que liberar mi poder oculto, sólo logró volverme más sensible a esto, o simplemente estoy loco._

 _Sé que Celebi me dijo que no me preocupara de los sucesos de mi época, pero ¿cómo podría ignorar que, mientras ellos arriesgan su vida, yo aquí, estoy simplemente entrenando? Solo sé que, en cuanto termine mis deberes aquí, podría volver con los demás._

 _Celebi también me dijo que, por estos casos de emergencia, alteró el flujo del tiempo, por lo que desconozco cuánto tiempo ha pasado en mi época. ¿Cuánto habrá pasado? ¿Díez minutos, diez días, diez años? O tal vez, llegue en el mismo instante en que Magma atacó con las cartas Sakura, en el parque de diversiones de Tomoyo; pero no sé preocupen chicos, tengo fe que estos seis meses de entrenamiento sirvan para algo. No es necesario que ustedes me lo digan tampoco, sé qué no tengo que decir nada de lo que pasará en el futuro, lo sé por experiencia propia, ¡Jejejeje! ¿Cómo podría ayudarlos si no llego a nacer?_

* * *

En el bosque se veían a dos personas luchar, aparentemente. Uno de los luchadores, lucia ropa muy gastada y dañada, color azul, los cuales se veían ajustados a su cuerpo por causa de su aumentada masa muscular; pantalones, los cuales le quedaban holgados, muñequeras y zapatos color café. Su cabello color azabache le llegaba hasta los hombros, piel morena, y un detalle que le caracterizaba en su rostro, con forma de "z". Su rival, era exactamente igual, pero este se veía muy extraño; no parecía tener un cuerpo físico, parecía creado con energía; parecía ser una sombra, o algo por el estilo.

Todo esto era atestiguado por un joven, y quienes parecían ser sus padres. En eso, una joven chica de cabello rubio se acercó al grupo.

—¡Aaron! —llamó la joven rubia, mientras se acercaba al grupo.

—¡Princesa Rin! —le llamó el joven, haciendo un saludo levantando su brazo derecho, muy emocionado. Parecía no haberla visto desde hace mucho.

—¿Eh? —el joven peli azabache que entrenaba, se detuvo, percatándose de la llegada de Rin, uniendo a su cuerpo aquel otro ser— Es Rin. ¿A que habrá venido? —se preguntaba muy extrañado, acercándose al grupo.

—Los estaba buscando —comenzó a decir algo agitada la princesa—, no los encontré en su casa, así que decidí venir al bosque, pensé que aquí los encontraría, y como este es tu lugar favorito, Aarón.

—Conoce muy bien a Aarón, princesa Rin —le decía Harvey, observando a los dos jóvenes de forma cómplice—. Veo que lo ha investigado muy bien. ¿Será por alguna razón? —le remató de forma pícara, provocando el sonrojo en los dos, evitándose las miradas.

—Princesa Rin, tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo ha estado? —le saludó el joven moreno, acercándose frente a ella.

—¿Te conozco? —le preguntó muy extrañada Rin, comenzando a mirarlo con detenimiento— Es extraño, creo haberte visto antes.

—No me sorprende que no me reconozca, he cambiado mucho —le decía caballeroso, aún si, notándose cierto deje de confianza—. Cuando terminé de liberar mi energía con el alto mando, me interné en el árbol del inicio por tres meses. Hace dos días volví, y bueno, el tiempo ha pasado en mí. ¡Jejejeje! —le comentó muy apenado, rascando su mejilla derecha— Además, creo que mi cabello creció más de lo que creía —decía algo incómodo, mientras tomaba el cabello que ahora, según él, le sobraba.

—¡¿No me digas que eres tú, Ash?! —gritó de la impresión Rin. Y no era para menos, hacía casi seis meses que no lo veía. El cambio físico que había tenido, fue radical.

—Ya le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, así que decidió ir a entrenar sólo —comenzó a contar Harvey—. Pese a mis insistencias de acompañarlo, se negó, y creo que fue la mejor opción, yo solo le hubiese estorbado —decía casi orgulloso, mirando a Ash y luego a Rin.

—Por supuesto que no, Harvey —dijo muy apenado Ash—. Usted fue muy importante en mi aprendizaje, después de todo, era muy torpe. ¡Jejejeje!

 _ **Hace seis meses atrás.**_

 _Ya habían pasado dos días desde que el poder de Ash había sido liberado, y ahora estaba en entrenamiento._

— _Bien Ash —comenzó a decir Harvey, dando a entender que el entrenamiento había comenzado—, comenzaremos aprendiendo a controlar tu energía, no creo que te resulte difícil._

— _De acuerdo —le asintió, comenzando prácticamente a la fuerza a concentrar energía en sus manos. Lamentablemente, lo que hacía no servía para nada, salvo para perder la paciencia y desesperarse, cosa que notó Harvey._

— _No te esfuerces, solo concéntrate, visualiza esa energía en tus manos, siéntela._

— _¿De esta forma? —Ash comenzó a crear presión con su energía, comenzando a crear una esfera de energía, la cual, por su inestabilidad, perdió el control de ella._

— _¡No Ash, relájate, sino va a…! —pero Harvey no alcanzó a terminar su explicación, y la esfera de energía explotó— …explotar en tu cara —y así, Ash terminó con su cara pintada de carbón._

 _Ash seguía entrenando muy duro, le costaba mucho trabajo controlar su energía, y así estuvo practicando dos meses, hasta que lo logró, pero de forma muy inestable._

 _ **Dos meses después.**_

— _Bien Ash, ahora practicaremos tu técnica de lucha._

— _¿Técnica de lucha? —le preguntó muy extrañado Ash._

— _La única forma de controlar a la perfección tu energía, es por medio de la concentración, y la única forma de ganar esa concentración, son las artes marciales._

— _¿Artes marciales?_

— _Así es —le asintió Harvey—. Es un método muy antiguo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero es mucho más que eso, también es la unión de tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu alma, tus sentidos. Todo debe ser uno._

— _Eso suena complicado —dijo muy confundido el entrenador._

— _No te preocupes por eso —dijo con mucho ánimo Harvey—. Primero, tendrás que aprender las técnicas de concentración, esto es para adivinar los movimientos de tu rival._

— _Ahora suena más complicado, no creo que pueda— concluyó Ash, completamente abrumado._

— _Tranquilo Ash —le pidió Harvey—, no pienses, sólo déjate llevar por tus instintos; por tus corazonadas._

— _De acuerdo._

 _En un inicio, a Ash no le costó mucho adivinar los movimientos de Harvey, pero cuando comenzó a practicar las artes marciales, comenzaron sus problemas. La ya conocida impulsividad del joven, no le ayudaba en mucho; sólo se dedicaba a tirar golpes a lo loco, sin acertar ninguno. Lo único que lograba, era terminar completamente golpeado y lastimado._

 _Ash intentó perfeccionar sus técnicas de lucha durante un mes, y lo logró; con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo logró._

 _ **Ya cumplido el mes…**_

—… _me voy al árbol del inicio —dijo Ash con mucha seguridad, levantándose de golpe de la mesa._

 _Ya era de noche, los cuatro estaban cenando, y aquella decisión tomó por sorpresa a la familia._

— _Ash, ¿estás seguro? —le preguntó Harvey muy preocupado— Aun no estás listo para ningún tipo de misión o desafío._

— _Lo sé, Harvey —respondió muy serio el aludido, se detuvo por un momento, miró a todos, y retomó la palabra—. Pero si continúo entrenando de esta forma, no creo que llegue muy lejos, creo que solo la presión me obligará a sacar todo mi potencial._

— _Pero Ash… —iba a objetar Harvey._

— _Quiero que me sea sincero con mis avances, Harvey —le interrumpió de golpe Ash, para guardar silencio a la espera de su verdad._

— _Creo que estas aprendiendo muy rápido, Ash — e respondió con orgullo el padre de familia—. Tienes razón, no tengo nada más que enseñarte, pero tú impulsividad es tu gran defecto —le explicó muy serio—. Aún no sabes controlarte, quieres resultados ahora, y te aseguro que, con esos ánimos, en el árbol del inicio sólo conseguirás la muerte._

— _Si llego a morir, confirmaré que no era el elegido, y que no era el indicado para derrotar a los soldados de la luz —reflexionó muy pensante Ash._

— _Al menos deja acompañarte en tu entrenamiento, al menos para apoyarte._

— _Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento, Harvey —le negó con la cabeza el entrenador—. Si estoy con usted, dependeré de su compañía y ayuda. Mi idea es ir solo._

— _De acuerdo Ash —aceptó rendido Harvey—, no puedo detenerte. Si esa es tu decisión, no me queda otra más que aceptarla._

— _¿Entonces cuando partirás, Ash? —le hablaba Elisa con una mirada melancólica, muy preocupada._

— _Partiré mañana en la mañana._

— _¡¿Tan rápido?! —exclamó Aaron, parándose de golpe de la mesa, mirándolo melancólicamente— ¿Por qué tan rápido?_

— _Lo siento Aarón, pero tengo que ser fuerte lo más rápido posible —le respondió con algo de rabia—, necesito controlar mis nuevas fuerzas por completo; si no lo hago, no podré ayudar a mis amigos._

— _Si —muy apenado, Aaron miró al suelo—, es cierto —levantó su mirada, y miró a Ash con una sonrisa—. ¡Solo prométeme que regresarás sano y salvo, y muy fuerte!_

— _¡Te lo prometo Aarón! —le dijo muy animado Ash, poniendo su puño derecho frente a Aaron— Y siempre cumplo mis promesas —a lo que, a esas palabras, Aaron chocó su puño derecho con el de Ash._

 _Y dicho y hecho, a la mañana siguiente, Ash partió al árbol del inicio para iniciar su duro entrenamiento._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—Entrené muy duro en el árbol del inicio, me costó mucho trabajo al inicio, pero logré muy buenos resultados.

—Y se ve desde lejos Ash, estoy impresionada —le decía Rin algo embobada, mirando de pies a cabeza a Ash, detalladamente—. Te ves aún más guapo.

—¡Jejejeje! Gracias Rin —decía muy sonrojado—. Espero sea cierto, no quiero defraudar ni a Misty, ni a Sakura.

—Deben tener mucha suerte las dos —comentó muy contenta—. Es verdad, a lo que vine —comentó sin despegar la mirada de Ash—. Ash, llegó la hora.

—Princesa, ¿a qué se refiere con eso de que llego la hora? —preguntó muy extrañado Harvey.

—Celebi volvió, te está esperando en el castillo —dijo muy seria Rin—. No sabemos cómo sabía que ya estarías listo, pero dijo que tenías que volver ahora a tu tiempo.

—Ya veo —dijo muy serio Ash, muy pensante—. Entonces vámonos al castillo.

El cambio que había tenido Ash fue increíble, y la princesa Rin sí que lo había notado. Se veía muy diferente al joven que salió como un novato de Pallet Town, físicamente, pero ahí seguía el mismo Ash Ketchum; aquel joven que era capaz de sacrificarse por los demás, que no le tenía miedo a nada, y con un coraje indomable. Ahí seguía el buen chico, el que amaba a los Pokémon, el mismo torpe e ingenuo Ash.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, el grupo llegó al castillo de la reina. Allí los esperaba la reina, el alto mando y el viajero del tiempo, Celebi.

—Por fin llegan —comentó algo ansioso Celebi.

—Los estábamos esperando —les comentó la reina—. Ash, Celebi vino a buscarte.

—Si —le asintió con la cabeza Ash—. La princesa Rin me contó todo en el camino. Estoy listo para partir.

—¿Entonces te irás ahora, Ash? —le preguntó muy triste Aaron, mirando a Ash con nostalgia.

—Así es, amigo. Debo partir lo más rápido posible —le respondió con pena Ash.

—Celebi, ¿puedo hablar con Ash por última vez? —le rogó muy desesperado Aaron.

—Estamos con el tiempo justo —le recordó muy serio—. Sólo serán cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Gracias! —y con mucha prisa, tomó de la mano a Ash, y se lo llevó del salón principal; su destino, era el campo de entrenamiento.

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento, Aaron comenzó su despedida.

—Ash —comenzó a decir muy triste el joven, con la cabeza baja—. Sé que no puedo detenerte, tu deber es con tu época… Amigo… Te extrañaré mucho…

—Aaron —la voz de Ash, hizo que el aludido lo mirara a los ojos—, sé que la pasamos muy bien estos meses, y eso es algo que jamás olvidaré… Hagamos que el tiempo en que vivamos, no sea una barrera entre nosotros. Suceda lo que suceda, siempre seremos amigos.

—Eres muy optimista. Qué envidia te tengo —decía entre lágrimas, mientras miraba las planicies, y la cumbre del monte Moon—. No tengo tanta fuerza como tú, se a la perfección que no nos volveremos a ver nunca más.

—Aaron —dijo con mucho entusiasmo Ash, tomando de los hombros al joven—, siempre ten en mente lo que hemos vivido estos meses, nunca jamás olvides estos días. Creo que es la mejor forma de volver a vernos cuando queramos, ¿no crees?

—Jamás podría olvidar estos meses…, han sido los mejores de mi vida —le respondió algo más feliz.

—¡Ya sé! —de pronto, Ash cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a concentrarse— Espera un momento —Aaron no entendía que pasaba, hasta que vio como el aura de su amigo comenzó a aumentar, y a desvanecerse de golpe—. Listo. Si de verdad quieres hablar conmigo, solo llámame con la mente, así nunca perderemos contacto.

—¿Qué hiciste Ash? —le preguntó muy desconcertado.

—Sólo desperté tu energía psíquica. Ahora podrás hablar de forma telepática en el tiempo, gracias a un convenio con Dialga.

—¡Increíble! —decía Aaron muy sorprendido— ¡No sabía que podías hacer eso!

—También veo que por fin aprendiste a bloquear tu mente —le comentó una pequeña voz, ya conocida para él—. Entrenaste muy bien tu mente.

—Si —le asintió muy orgulloso Ash—, fue un entrenamiento muy duro Pikachu, pero los resultados fueron muy buenos, aunque…

—¿Aunque? —le preguntó muy confundido por lo dudoso en sus palabras.

—No tengo el poder suficiente para derrotar al escuadrón de la oscuridad, creo que si quiera para vencer a las guerreras elementales —concluyó muy pensante, y preocupado a la vez—. Sé que no las he visto, siquiera las conozco, pero si me baso en el poder que tenía Elix, sé que no tendré ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

—Ya veo —soltó algo preocupado Aaron, para intentar emular el optimismo de su amigo—. ¡No te preocupes por eso ahora, Ash! ¡Sé que encontrarás el método de derrotarlos!

—Tienes razón —le respondió Ash con el mismo entusiasmo—, la encontrare de alguna u otra forma.

—¡Así se habla! —les apoyó Pikachu con mucho entusiasmo—. Ash, te deseo mucha suerte, y que lo aprendido te ayude en tu tarea.

—Gracias Pikachu.

—Aún tengo una duda, Ash —volvió a interrumpirle Aarón, muy curioso—. ¿Cómo lograste hacer un convenio con Dialga?

—¡Jejejeje! En verdad no lo sé, sólo se lo pedí. Confío que Dialga me haya escuchado, y cumpla mi deseo.

Y como los cinco minutos habían pasado, Celebi apareció de la nada entre los dos.

—Ash, tenemos que irnos —dijo algo ansioso Celebi.

—Lo sé, Celebi —muy triste y nostálgico, el joven miró a Aarón y a Pikachu—. Aarón, Pikachu, fue un gusto el haberlos conocido, me siento muy feliz de haber convivido todos estos meses con ustedes. Por favor, cuídense mucho —inevitablemente, el entrenador de Pallet Town comenzó a llorar por la despedida—. Aarón, no olvides que siempre seremos amigos.

—Tú también, Ash —dijo entre llantos—. Yo nunca olvidare que somos amigos, ¡eso jamás!

—Celebi, cuando quieras —de pronto, en el cielo se abrió un umbral, por gracia del poder del viajero del tiempo, y con ayuda de la fuerza psíquica, este comenzó a llevarse a Ash—. Hasta siempre, chicos —se despidió entre llantos— ¡Hasta siempre!

De pronto, una luz verde muy fuerte envolvió a Celebi y a Ash por algunos segundos, mientras el entrenador se despedía con sus dos manos a lo alto, y de pronto, desaparecieron.

—Él no cree que sea el elegido, pero yo sé que lo es —afirmó con seguridad Aaron, limpiando sus lágrimas con su mano derecha empuñada.

—Por supuesto que lo es —le asintió con mucho orgullo Pikachu—. Ash siempre ha sido humilde, y el entrenamiento y su experiencia durante la guerra que han tenido, lo han hecho madurar mucho, o al menos eso pienso.

—Ya veo —Aaron desvío su mirada a Pikachu, y la volvió al cielo—. Suerte Ash… Suerte.

* * *

...

* * *

En ciudad Vermilion, se encontraban escondidos Delia, el profesor Oak, Sakura Haruno y Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, quienes cuidaban a Dawn y Marina, quienes estaban inconscientes por extrañas condiciones, y a un extraño Ash, el que, hasta ese momento, actuaba más como un frío cobarde, como si no tuviese sentimientos.

—Henry desapareció cuando Ash nació —decía Delia, continuando la historia de su pasado.

—¿Nunca más supieron de él? —preguntó muy extrañada Sakura.

—Dos semanas después de su desaparición, nos enteramos que se fue a la región Orre —contestó muy serio el profesor Oak—. Fuimos a Orre, pero no encontramos ninguna pista de él. Fue como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

—Es muy extraño —comentó muy pensante Ami—. Si le hubiese pasado algo, lo hubiesen sabido de inmediato.

—No pensemos en esas cosas ahora, niñas —interrumpió Delia de golpe—. Yo tengo confianza que Henry está bien.

De pronto, un fuerte movimiento sísmico se produjo en la zona, obligando a todos a salir de aquel lugar, el cual, a los segundos, cayó a pedazos.

—Esto cada vez se pone peor —comentó con rabia Oak—. Si esto continua así, el planeta se verá muy afectado, será muy difícil reconstruirlo.

Y pasado el sismo, comenzaron a aparecer Pokémon poseídos y seres de los soldados de la luz, o escuadrón de la oscuridad.

—Mal momento para que aparezcan, más con Dawn y Marina todavía inconscientes —dijo muy preocupado el profesor.

—¡Maldición, nos costará mucho derrotarlos, más siendo nosotras dos solas! —pero de la nada, dos gruñidos resonaron al aire, apareciendo frente a todos Ho-oh y Ryaquaza.

—¡Miren, son Ho-oh y Ryaquaza! —dijo muy sorprendido el profesor, mirando e indicando al cielo.

—¡Increíble, son enormes! —comentó muy sorprendida Ami.

—Creo que Ho-oh lo tenía Satoshi —comentó con entusiasmo Sakura— ¡Perfecto, tenemos una oportunidad de ganar!

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! No me hagan reír —resonó una desagradable voz en el ambiente, apareciendo al segundo un extraño ser de aura oscura, siendo rodeado por los Pokémon poseídos— ¡Ataquen al pajarraco colorido y al dragón, ahora!

Los resultados fueron exactamente iguales que el ataque a los equipos de Misty y May; Ryaquaza y Ho-oh cayeron de un solo golpe, quedando debilitados en el suelo.

—¡Malditos, ahora verán! —Sakura iba a preparar su ataque, pero antes que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, los Pokémon de hierba usaron sus látigos cepa para anular sus movimientos por completo— ¡Qué rayos! —intentó zafarse, pero sin éxito— ¡Suéltenme, ahora!

—¡Burbujas congelantes de…! —pero antes que Ami lograra ejecutar su ataque, los Pokémon tipo eléctrico usaron sus truenos en la joven, quedando inconsciente, y con algunas quemaduras.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! Estúpidos, les dijimos que nos dejaran el camino libre para eliminarlos rápido, pero ustedes decidieron sufrir lentamente —dijo con ironía aquel ser maligno, levantando su mano hacia el frente, dejando ver un fragmento de la perla de Shikon envuelto en oscuridad—. Monstruos inútiles, eliminen a esos humanos.

Y con la orden de aquel ser, todos los Pokémon comenzaron a cargar sus ataques más fuertes, los cuales tenían más fuerza de lo normal.

—¡Si esos ataques nos llegan, será nuestro fin! —dijo resignado el profesor.

Y después de unos segundos, los Pokémon atacaron al grupo…

* * *

...

* * *

—Muchas gracias, Celebi —le agradeció con entusiasmo Ash—. A partir de ahora, yo me encargo de todo.

—Todos confiamos en ti, Ash —le comunicó esperanzado Celebi—. Te deseo suerte, y elimina a todos esos tipos por el bien de todos.

—¡Por supuesto!

* * *

...

* * *

…hasta que el ataque impactó de lleno en el grupo.

—¡Bloqueo aural! —pero de pronto, aquella cortina de polvo que se levantó, se desvaneció, apareciendo un campo de energía alrededor de todos, con un Ash que se veía furioso— ¡Suelten a Sakura, ahora! —nadie había logrado darse cuenta, pero antes de actuar, Ash ya tenía en brazos a Sakura.

—¡Qué rayos! —el ser oscuro miraba incrédulo lo que sucedía, sin entender aún que pasaba.

Mientras todos veían confundidos lo que sucedía, Ash había aparecido a un lado de Ami, sin que nadie lograra percatarse de cuando se movió. Miró a la pelíazul, y con una expresión de enojo, miró a aquel ser oscuro, mientras comenzaba a acumular energía, notándose en un aura azulada.

—Ash…, por fin despiertas… —logró decir muy desconcertada Sakura, aún sin dar crédito a que sucedía, y sin entender como de un segundo a otro, pasó de estar al borde de la muerte, a estar en los fuertes brazos del joven entrenador, a salvo— ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

—Sakura, que bueno que llegué a tiempo —le respondió muy satisfecho y feliz, mientras la bajaba con delicadeza, ayudándola a dejarla de pie—. Disculpa la tardanza, pero unos asuntos me retrasaron.

—¿Cómo hiciste todo eso? —le volvió a preguntar Sakura muy desconcertada— No pudimos hacer nada contra ellos.

—Lo sé, Sakura —miró a Ami, y se le acercó—. Veo que Ami quedo muy mal herida, esta inconsciente —comentó muy serio, mientras se agachaba y ponía su mano derecha en su pecho, comenzando a concentrar parte de su energía en ella. De pronto, las heridas de Ami sanaron, y de a poco comenzó a recuperar su consciencia—. Ami, ¿estás bien?

—¡Ah…! —y en compañía de un grito ahogado, Ami se sentó de golpe en el suelo— ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Estabas muy herida, y Ash te sanó… —le respondió por inercia Sakura, aún sin creer que pasaba—. No sé cómo, pero lo hizo.

—¿Qué Ash hizo qué? —preguntó algo confundida Ami, comenzando a mirar su cuerpo, notando que estaba en perfectas condiciones— ¡Increíble! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

—Sólo te transferí un poco de mi energía, nada más —le respondió algo apenado por la situación—. Perdóname Ami la espera, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo —Ash se levantó con Ami, miró a su madre y al profesor, quienes veían a Ash sorprendidos, y algo preocupados.

—Ash, ellos son muy poderosos, lo mejor será huir, no tenemos oportunidad —le advirtió Ami muy preocupada.

—Sakura, Ami, vuelvan con mi mamá y el profesor Oak, yo me encargaré de ese tipo y volveré a esos Pokémon a la normalidad —dijo de forma arrogante, desconcertando a las dos jóvenes.

—No sé qué fue lo que hiciste, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que nos podrás derrotar? —le preguntó con mucha confianza aquel ser oscuro.

—Porque tú eres un debilucho —le respondió Ash con mucha seguridad y sin titubeos—. Dependes completamente del poder de la perla de Shikon, y sin ella no eres nada.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¡Muere! —el ser activó el poder de la perla en él, y se lanzó a atacar a Ash. Su movimiento fue tan rápido, que parecía que había desaparecido.

—Los tipos malos como tú… —Ash simplemente levantó su mano derecha abierta frente a él, y a centímetros de asestar su golpe el ser, logró detenerlo de golpe, como si de una fuerza psíquica se tratase—, no deben existir, y mucho menos si les hacen daño a mis amigos, a mi familia y a los Pokémon —el joven empuñó su mano, y el ser explotó, mientras desviaba su atención a los otros seres, y a Pokémon poseídos—. Ahora es turno de ustedes —miró a su alrededor, y analizó a todo el ejército. Levantó su mano derecha, y de pronto comenzó a temblar—. Esta técnica elimina únicamente a seres o presencias malignas; podríamos decir que es un purificador, ya que también purgara la oscuridad de los Pokémon —y como si nada, comenzó a concentrar una cantidad de energía abrumadora— ¡Desaparezcan, malditos! —y la hizo explotar, borrando por completo a todos los seres oscuros que había, y eliminando la oscuridad que invadía a los Pokémon, volviéndolos a la normalidad.

El cielo después de tantos días, por fin mostró su celeste puro en un círculo rodeado por la energía maligna, durando solo unos cuantos segundos, ya que la oscuridad volvió a invadir todo el cielo.

—Como lo suponía, aun me falta mucho entrenamiento, no pude eliminar la energía maligna del lugar —reflexionó muy serio Ash.

—¡Eres increíble, los derrotaste a todos sin moverte! —le gritaron Sakura y Ami muy sorprendidas, acercándose al joven con exageración, muy emocionadas y admiradas.

—Chicas, ¿qué sucedió desde que me fui? —preguntó ingenuamente.

—Pasaron muchas cosas… —comenzó a intentar explicarle Sakura, pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Hijo! —de pronto, Ash se vio atrapado en un fuerte y acogedor abrazo de su madre.

—Mamá… —algo sorprendido, Ash miró a su madre, quién simplemente lloraba de alegría y preocupación.

—¡Hijo, pensé que te perdería para siempre! —comenzó a decir entre llantos, muy feliz.

—Mamá… —el joven no fue capaz de aguantar las lágrimas, así que apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, y por fin comenzó a soltar toda su preocupación y miedo— ¡Mamá, te extrañé mucho! —gritó casi llorando— ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti, todos los días pedía para que estuvieras bien! ¡Mamá, perdóname, te quiero mucho!

Pese a todo lo que había pasado, y a lo que era ahora, Ash seguía siendo el mismo de siempre; un joven de catorce años que sólo vivía para su madre. Tanto el profesor Oak, Sakura, como Ami, prefirieron no interferir en tan íntimo momento, pero siendo testigos de tan emocional momento; más Sakura y Ami, quienes veían con ternura al joven. Después de unos segundos, madre e hijo se separaron, y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

—Muchacho, te has vuelto muy fuerte —comentó el profesor muy sorprendido, pero no extrañado… curiosamente—. Ya no te pareces en nada al joven terco que salió de Pallet Town con un Pikachu desobediente —pero en su voz aún se notaba preocupación, más cuando observó a Dawn y a Marina—. No sé qué habrá pasado, pero Dawn y Marina perdieron el conocimiento, y no sabemos cómo despertarlas.

—No se preocupe profesor Oak, veré que puedo hacer —le comentó Ash, mientras se acercaba a las dos jóvenes; se agachó, y las tocó en la zona de su corazón—. Ya veo, alguien desató el poder oculto de Dawn y Marina —comenzó a explicar muy serio—. Lamentablemente, sus cuerpos no están acostumbrados a tanta carga, por eso perdieron el conocimiento.

—Hijo, ¿cómo averiguaste todo eso? —le preguntó muy sorprendida Delia.

—En un inicio, pasé por lo mismo —comenzó a explicarle—. Cuando mi poder se desató, me costó mucho trabajo controlarlo, ya que mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado.

—Es extraño —le interrumpió Ami muy confusa—, nos habían dicho que tu poder y conciencia fue arrebatada por Magma.

—¿Quién es Magma? —preguntó Ash, muy curioso— Fue poco lo que me contó Celebi.

—Es la guerrera elemental del fuego —le respondió muy seria Sakura—. Ella fue quién, supuestamente robó tu energía y conciencia.

—Qué extraño —comenzó a decir muy extrañado Ash—. Lo último que recuerdo, fue que le pedí a Ed que salvara a Sakura, después envié a Charizard para que los ayudara, y luego la rueda de la fortuna colapsó. Luego de eso, desperté en la época de Aaron.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que se robaron? —preguntó muy extrañada la señorita Haruno.

—No lo sé —comentó muy pensante, mientras posaba su mano derecha en la cabeza de la peli rosada—. Primero, quiero averiguar que pasó en mi ausencia.

Todos miraban muy desconcertados tan extraña situación, mientras Sakura se encontraba entre incómoda y nerviosa. Luego de unos minutos, Ash retiró su mano, y sólo sonrió.

—¡Es increíble, mi viejo amigo Satoshi se ha vuelto muy poderoso! —comentó muy sorprendido— También veo que han tenido percances con Kyogre y Groudon, y las guerreras elementales les han causado muchos problemas —ahora dijo muy desconcertado—. Y mi querida novia se hizo cargo de mis Pokémon —dijo muy feliz—. Veo que también conoció a Paul, y no le fue muy bien —y luego tomó una pose pensante—. Veo también que la tele transportación es imposible.

—¡Es increíble, ¿todo eso lo averiguaste con sólo tocar mi cabeza?! —exclamó casi fuera de sí Sakura, completamente maravillada.

—¡Jejejeje! Si —le asintió muy apenado—. Mis habilidades psíquicas también despertaron.

—¡Jovencito, ¿qué es eso que tienes novia?! —le reclamó de golpe Delia, mostrando una expresión de molestia.

—¡Mamá… yo…! —comenzó a decir muy nervioso Ash, muy asustado— Se la promesa que te hice, no quería que lo supieras así de sorpresa… Perdóname…

—¡Se suponía que mi propio hijo debía decírmelo primero, no su novia! —le dijo un poco menos molesta… medio en broma…

—¿Eh…? —aquellas palabras confundieron mucho al joven, quién pasó del miedo, a la extrañez.

—Te gusta el riesgo, por eso siempre estás acompañado de gente que le gusta el riesgo —comentó muy feliz Delia—. Sakura es una chica muy valiente, y tus amigos son muy leales. Aquella promesa que me hiciste cuando pequeño, también transmítelas con ellos, se lo merecen.

—Mamá… —susurró el joven muy feliz— ¡De acuerdo, lo haré!

—Ash, ¿ahora qué haremos? —le preguntó el profesor Oak.

—Primero, recuperaré la energía de Ho-oh y Ryaquaza —comentó mientras formaba dos esferas de energía, y las lanzó a los Pokémon, recuperándolos por completo—. Lo mejor será que ellos se queden con ustedes —comenzó a explicar, mientras desviaba su mirada a las desmayadas—. Tengo la intuición que lo que les sucedió a Dawn y Marina, tiene relación con Ho-oh y Ryaquaza.

—Ash, ¿y tú qué harás? —le preguntó muy preocupada Delia.

—Primero, le haré una visita a unos viejos amigos —dijo con mucho orgullo y nostalgia—, después comenzaré a buscar quienes puedan ayudarnos.

—Ya veo —dijo Delia algo triste, mostrándole una sonrisa a su hijo—. Sé que no puedo retenerte, no puedes estar quieto por mucho —la joven madre caminó hasta su hijo, y lo abrazó—. Pensé que te perdería para siempre, y cuando logro recuperarte, es para despedirme nuevamente; así ha sido desde que empezaste tu viaje. Ash, te lo suplico como mi único hijo, regresa con bien.

—Mamá, no te preocupes por mí —dijo muy feliz Ash, respondiendo al abrazo, muy nostálgico, y luego separarse para mirarla a los ojos—, tú por favor cuídate, no quiero que te pase nada malo, yo puedo defenderme solo.

—Mi hijo… —era como si presintiera algo, pero esta vez, llorando, abrazó a su hijo con mucha fuerza— Mi niño… —luego se separó, y vio a su muchacho, fingiéndole un regaño— ¡Jovencito, te prohíbo que te derroten, ¿me escuchaste?!

—¡No mamá, nadie lo hará! —le respondió con decisión, levantando su puño derecho a la altura de su cara, para luego mirar a Sakura y a Ami—. Chicas, necesito que me acompañen —les pidió con seriedad—. En este instante, ninguno de nosotros tiene el suficiente nivel para derrotar a estos tipos —les comentó, mientras desviaba su mirada a las dos desmayadas—. Dawn y Marina despertaran en cinco minutos —y desvió su atención al profesor—. Profesor, por favor, necesito que les diga a los chicos lo siguiente, es muy importante, ya que en estos instantes deben estar peleando, y lo más seguro es que perderán.

—¿Qué quieres que les diga? —le preguntó muy serio el profesor.

—En la dimensión donde vive Goku y Gohan, existe un umbral que los lleva a otra dimensión, la conocen como la habitación del tiempo y la mente. Es una dimensión donde no alberga vida, y el tiempo avanza mucho más lento que en esta dimensión, es ideal para entrenar, ya que, en ese lugar, un día equivale a un año.

—¿Realmente existe un lugar así? —preguntó algo sorprendida Ami.

—Así es —le asintió Ash—, pero tiene sus límites y reglas. Solo pueden entrar dos personas por día, y no podemos pasarnos del día, o año, como quieran decirle, sino quedaremos encerrados en ese lugar pasa siempre, pero sé que Palkia lo entenderá, y hará excepciones.

—Ya veo, creo que será una buena idea —le asintió muy pensante el profesor.

—Sakura y Ami entrenaran conmigo, y bueno… —ante su propia seguridad, Ash sonrió—, espero que lo que quiero hacer, funcione.

—Ash, si tú crees que lo que tienes planeado funcionará, confiaremos en ti —le respondió con mucha seguridad el profesor.

—Gracias profesor —le asintió al profesor—. Sakura, Ami, ¿están listas? —les preguntó con entusiasmo, a lo que las jóvenes asintieron— ¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vámonos!

Sin mediar más palabras, Ash tomó de una mano a Sakura y Ami, con tal seguridad, firmeza, y delicadeza, que curiosamente para ellas, se sonrojaron, mirando al joven con mucha pena. Explotó su energía, y se vio al Ash que había entrenado en el pasado; un cuerpo más firme, al cual la ropa le quedaba más ajustada, y con su cabello un poco más largo del que tenía.

—Mamá, profesor, por favor cuídense —les pidió con algo de miedo y preocupación—. Por favor, cuéntenle a los demás todo lo que está pasando, ellos sabrán que hacer —hizo una pequeña pausa, y optó por su despedida—. Mamá, profesor… Luego nos veremos —y desapareció de la nada.

—Ese muchacho sigue siendo muy impulsivo, el mismo de siempre —comentaba con orgullo el profesor.

—Ese es mi Ash… —concluyó Delia con nostalgia, pensando en sus propias palabras—. Mí Ash…

Ash por fin aprendió a utilizar el aura, y a la perfección. Ahora se ha convertido guerrero muy poderoso, ¿pero será suficiente para derrotar al escuadrón de la oscuridad?

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Y así, señoras y señores, es como pongo un quiebre completo a la historia. En el próximo capitulo, continuare, por decirlo de alguna forma, la historia. Nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	43. Misty vs Magma ¿La reunión del bien y

Hola a todos. Como todos los sábados aquí un nuevo capítulo. A partir de ahora, la historia será bastante distinta a lo que han leído. Disfrútenlo con tranquilidad.

* * *

...

* * *

Como recordaran, en capítulos anteriores, Naraku y Apolo, el ultimo general de los soldados de la luz, estaban a punto de ser derrotados por Sesshömaru y el Charizard de Satoshi, ahora de Sakura. Pero las ya conocidas tácticas cobardes del general de la luz, habían dado vuelta la batalla a favor de los seres malignos, tomando a May como rehén, amenazándola de muerte. La moneda a cambio, era entregar todo lo que les había pedido Satoshi y Sakura en sus viajes dimensionales, pero de pronto, algo atacó a Apolo, mandándolo a volar a los pies de Charizard, y salvando a la peli castaña.

—¡Sesshömaru, envía a Naraku a los pies de Charizard, ahora! —se escuchó gritar una voz femenina.

Por extrañas razones, Naraku quedó inmovilizado, provocando que Sesshömaru lograra su encomienda sin ninguna dificultad.

—¡Esto se acabó Apolo, no volverás a hacer sufrir a nadie más, y tú Naraku, tu destino no será muy distinto! —dijo la voz en el ambiente— ¡Sesshömaru, regresa con el grupo! —increíblemente, el demonio acató la orden, para luego crearse un campo de energía alrededor de Charizard, Apolo, y Naraku —¡Charizard, termínalos con tu anillo de fuego, ahora!

Y apenas le dieron la orden, Charizard ejecutó el anillo de fuego.

Aquel ataque fue igual… no, fue superior, y por muchísimo al del monte Plateado. Pese al campo de energía, el ataque era capaz de traspasarlo, provocando que todos intentaran cubrirse.

El ataque de fuego fue tan fuerte, que el campo creado se desintegró; pero justo en aquel momento, apareció una joven, de la cual sólo logró identificarse con un campo de energía, el que impidió que aquel ataque afectase a los demás.

El descontrol de las llamas era intenso, el cielo se veía teñido de un anaranjado intenso, mientras lenguas de fuego terminaban en lo más alto del cielo; la energía negativa del lugar desaparecía, dejando ver algo del cielo despejado.

Después de casi un minuto, el fuego desapareció, dejando a la vista a un Charizard completamente exhausto, con la respiración agitada, y con una expresión de seriedad.

—¡May, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó muy preocupada la chica que los había salvado.

—Si… —le afirmó la peli castaña descubriéndose, percatándose de quién los había salvado— ¡Aqua! —el grito de miedo de May, y el escuchar aquel nombre de sus labios, provocó que todos miraran a la guerrera elemental.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Sería acaso una trampa? Lo único seguro, era que Aqua los había salvado; y como no eran niñas de confianza, todos subieron la guardia, preparándose para cualquier movimiento de la guerrera elemental.

Pero las sorpresas no acabarían ahí. De entre las grietas del ataque de Charizard, apareció Naraku, muy a mal traer, pero milagrosamente vivo.

—¡Maldición, no creí que esos seres fueran tan poderosos, los tomé a la ligera! —pensaba con mucha rabia Naraku, quién era consciente que sólo tuvo suerte al salir con vida— ¡Esto no se quedará así, malditos!

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí —dijo muy molesta Aqua, preparando lo que parecía un hidropulso— ¡Regresa por donde viniste!

—No te preocupes, eso pensaba hacer —de la nada, se abrió lo que parecía un umbral dimensional— ¡Por ahora me olvidaré de ustedes, pero la próxima, no tendrán la misma suerte! —dijo antes de desaparecer.

—¡No importa, vencimos a Apolo, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de él! —celebró de golpe May, dando un fuerte gritó de victoria.

Y después de tanto sufrimiento y desesperación, no solo tenían a Groudon y Celebi, también derrotaron a Apolo, y le habían dado un escarmiento a Naraku; todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que habían imaginado, dentro del pesimismo.

—Veo que lograron salir victoriosos. Los felicito —dijo una voz en el aire, y al tiempo, aparecía el dueño de esta.

—¡Mewtwo! —exclamó de felicidad May, mientras notaba que había tres personas ya conocidas para ella— ¿Kohaku, Koga y Kikyō estaban en nuestra dimensión? —preguntó muy extrañada, mientras los tres conocidos miraban muy desorientados el lugar.

—Los encontré luchando contra entrenadores, y de pronto habían dejado de luchar —explicó Mewtwo—. Los traje con ustedes porque seguramente, alguien de ustedes los debe conocer.

—¡Genial —exclamó Kagome muy feliz—, los tenemos de vuelta en el equipo!

Por fin han derrotado a Apolo, el último general de la luz, con ayuda de ¡¿Aqua?!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 43: "Misty vs. Magma. ¿La reunión del bien y el mal?"**

Luego de tan complicada y difícil batalla, Mewtwo comenzó a explicarles lo que sucedía. Todos estaban muy impactados por cada palabra del Pokémon psíquico.

Pese a los esfuerzos que todos le ponían, la destrucción parecía inevitable. El mundo ya no era como lo conocían; ciudades destruidas, mientras los civiles se protegían en bunkers que había bajo tierra, y los Pokémon poseídos terminando el trabajo que tenían los pocos soldados de la luz que quedaban.

—Ya veo —decía Gohan muy pensante, llevando su mano derecha a su mentón—. La cantidad de energía negativa ha causado mucha inestabilidad en el planeta, lo está contaminando.

—Pero —al momento de preguntar, Max sólo miró a su hermana mayor—, cuando May quiso activar el collar marino, los Pokémon y en especial Celebi, fueron purificados, es más, dejó fuera de combate a Naraku. Eso quiere decir que existe alguna forma de purificar el planeta, ¿verdad?

—Pero es extraño —comenzó a cuestionar el saiyajin.

—¿Qué es extraño? —preguntó extrañado Tracey.

—Cuando nos tele transportamos con May y Duplica, por accidente fuimos a parar a una región en la que aún no habían llegado los soldados de la luz.

—¡Es cierto! —casi gritó May, haciendo que todos la miraran algo asustados— Creo que esa región estaba al sur de Kanto.

—Sí, creo que era la región Goldate —ahora intervino Duplica, provocando que ahora a ella la miraran —. No me pregunten por qué, pero creo que hay algo en ese lugar que no permite que ni las fuerzas negativas entren.

—¡Vaya, eso es interesante! —dijo con entusiasmo Tracey— ¡Creo que nos podrían ayudar con refugio de personas y Pokémon!

—¡Veo que por fin decidieron hacer algo! —intervino casi gritando la joven que los había salvado— ¡Bueno, es mi turno! —avisó de forma maliciosa.

—Es verdad —dijo May, para volver su atención, al igual que los demás, a ¿la extraña?, quién estaba en el cielo. Todos, lo único que atinaron a hacer, fue levantar la guardia— ¡¿Qué quieres, Aqua?!

—¡Si, es verdad, soy Aqua, la poderosa guerrera del agua! —¿se autoproclamo a si misma?

—Creo que llegó mi turno de pelear —dijo muy serio Gohan—. Ustedes váyanse. Llévense a todos a la región Goldate, y avísenle a Misty y a los demás del plan —y emprendió vuelo hasta con Aqua.

—De acuerdo. Cuídate, por favor —le pidió Tracey, mientras comenzaban la evacuación.

Pero dos seres más aparecieron, deteniendo al grupo casi en seco.

Mientras en el cielo, Aqua y Gohan estaban a punto de comenzar su batalla.

—Veo que encontraste la forma de llegar hasta aquí gracias a la tele transportación —dijo muy serio Gohan.

—Si Gohan —le asintió Aqua—. Lamentablemente, la tele transportación para ustedes es imposible de usar, en cambio para mí, es muy sencillo.

—Me contaron todo lo que le hicieron a Ash —comenzó a decir con algo de rabia el saiyajin—. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

—Porque se lo merecía —respondió la guerrera elemental, de forma cortante y seca.

—¡Malditas, no tienen corazón! —y liberando toda su rabia, Gohan se lanzó a atacarla, comenzando con una ráfaga de puñetazos, los cuales Aqua esquiva sin siquiera despeinarse.

—¡Ja! ¡Vamos Gohan, sé que eres capaz de mas, ese no es todo tu potencial! —le desafió muy tranquila y sonriente la peli naranja.

—Qué extraño —se decía el joven—. No sé por qué siento algo familiar en ella… Es como si la conociera —a Aqua—. ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! ¡Nunca te lo he dicho!

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? —le preguntó de forma traviesa— Bueno, verás…, es un secreto —y le sonrió.

Mientras tanto, los demás sólo veían como estos dos seres aparecían entre el bosque.

—Oigan muchachos, ¿a dónde van? —le preguntó una de los seres, quién parecía de baja estatura.

—¡¿Quiénes son?! —preguntó Kagome de forma desafiante— ¡Respondan, ahora!

—Kagome, tranquila, somos nosotros —¿le respondió con confianza? Mientras hacían acto de presencia.

—¡Inuyasha, Sonic! —casi gritó Max sus nombres.

—Hola muchachos —saludó Sonic algo nervioso—. Lamentamos si los asustamos, pero todo fue idea de Misty.

—¿De Misty? —preguntó extrañado Drew, buscando con ayuda de todos a la líder de gimnasio por todas partes, sin encontrarla— ¿Y dónde está Misty?

—Sí que son lentos —dijo con tono burlón el híbrido—. ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta?

—¡Por supuesto que no —le reclamó molesto Tracey—, si no, no lo preguntaríamos!

—Así que fue como lo dijo Misty. Los conoce muy bien —dijo con mismo tono burlón Sonic, mientras cerraba sus ojos, y caminaba hasta quedar frente al grupo, mirando al cielo— ¡Oye, ya deja de jugar, tenemos cosas que hacer, Misty! —gritó con fuerza en dirección donde luchaban Gohan y, ¿Aqua o Misty?

—¡¿Misty?! —todos gritaron al unísono muy sorprendidos, volviendo una vez más la vista al cielo.

Mientras, Gohan escuchaba todo el griterío del grupo, logrando escuchar la verdadera identidad de su rival, mirando de pies a cabeza a la joven, muy asombrado.

—¡Misty, ¿en verdad eres tú?! —casi gritó del asombro Gohan.

—No puedo creerlo —¿dijo Misty? algo decepcionada, mientras se acercaba a Gohan poniéndose frente a él, dándole una cálida sonrisa—. Yo quería darles una sorpresa, pero esos dos no saben guardar un secreto —miró al grupo, el cual seguía muy sorprendido, salvo por Sonic e Inuyasha, y volvió su atención al pequeño guerrero saiyajin.

—¡No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo lo hiciste?! —preguntó aún muy sorprendido, pero notándose algo de calma.

—Bajemos con los demás, Gohan —le pidió algo sería Misty…—. Les explicaré con calma a todos. Creo que ya sabemos que es lo que pasa aquí.

—Muy bien Misty, entonces bajemos.

Una vez reunidos con el grupo, Misty, Sonic e Inuyasha comenzaron a explicarles todo lo que estaba sucediendo, desde la transformación de Misty, hasta lo que les dijo Ondine.

—Misty, ¿en verdad eres tú? —le preguntó Tracey, aun sin creer lo que sucedía.

—Por supuesto que soy yo, Tracey —le respondió entre risas—. La única diferencia, es que… —dio una vuelta, y tomó una pose coqueta—, este traje me hace ver mucho más bonita de lo que soy —e hizo una reverencia a todos—. Disculpen por la broma, pero quería probar mis nuevas habilidades.

—¡No estamos para bromas, Misty! —le gritó furioso Max, quién se la quería comer viva.

—¡Jejejeje! —rio algo nerviosa Misty— Lo siento Max, perdóname.

—Pero tienes razón, te vez hermosa —ahora le halagó, mirando con admiración a la peli naranja.

—Pero ¿cómo cambiaste tanto? —le preguntó incrédula May.

—Es verdad, cambiaste mucho ahora le comentó Drew, mirando a Misty detalladamente de pies a cabeza, completamente embobado—. Sí que te ves guapa —también le elogió, casi comiéndosela con la vista, y quedando inconsciente en el suelo, después de un fuerte golpe que se sintió en el ambiente.

—¡Oye, que estás mirando! —le gritó furiosa May, mientras sostenía un tronco bastante grueso…, siendo sujetada por todos los que tenían fuerza para que no cometiera un crimen… Parecía poseída por el más terrible de los demonios…

—¡Lindas estrellitas…! —dijo una frase sin sentido, sin sentido, y despertando casi al acto…, por instinto— ¡Perdóname May, sólo estaba siendo sincero! —y solo por el cariño que le tenía al joven, May se tranquilizó, a lo que Drew suspiró aliviado.

—Idiota —negó decepcionado Ed, quién prefirió continuar con la idea—. También tengo que admitir que te ves muy bien —le halagó muy apenado—. Ahora, si te comparo con Aqua, te pareces mucho —comentó algo más serio—, la diferencia, es que tu traje se ve mucho más ordenado y majestuoso; pareces una diosa. En cambio, Aqua mas pareciera venir de lo más profundo del infierno.

—Es sobre eso de lo que tenemos que hablar —le interrumpió Inuyasha.

—No sólo creemos haber descubierto contra quienes peleamos, sino también la verdadera identidad de las guerreras elementales —completó muy serio Sonic.

—¡¿En verdad?! —dijo muy sorprendido Tracey.

—Yo les explicaré, chicos —dijo Misty, mientras se adelantaba frente a todos, mirándolos con atención—. Creo que no nos hemos presentado como corresponde —dijo entre risas nerviosas y entusiasmo, volviendo a hacer poses coquetas…—. ¡Me presento a todos, el nombre de la chica más linda del mundo es Misty, la sirena poco femenina, soy la líder del gimnasio de Cerulean y la guerrera elemental del agua!

—¡¿Guerrera elemental?! —gritaron todos al unísono, aún más sorprendido que antes.

Apenas si cabían en la sorpresa, no lograban procesar tanta información de golpe.

—Así es —le asintió Sonic.

—¿Y que son las guerreras elementales con las que peleamos? —le preguntó May muy confundida.

—Creemos que ellas no son de esta época —respondió Inuyasha.

—¿Qué no son de esta época? —Drew ya preguntaba muy confundido— ¿De que estas hablando?

—Así es —le asintió muy seria Misty—. Todo comenzó cuando vimos el collar marino que tenía May. En ese instante, no sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba, así que a lo único que atiné fue a tomarlo, pero después de eso… —pero Misty hizo una pausa, y tomó una expresión de confusión— No recuerdo nada —miró a Sonic e Inuyasha, y les preguntó—. ¿Saben que pasó después de eso?

—A decir verdad, no estamos seguros —respondió igual de confundido Inuyasha—. Sólo recuerdo que vimos una luz muy fuerte, y te transformaste.

—Ya veo, con que eso pasó con el collar marino —dijo pensante Tracey.

—¡Con que era eso! ¡Por eso se activó el collar marino! —dijo una voz en el aire, la cual transmitía mucho odio— ¡Será mejor que me lo entreguen y se larguen de aquí!

Tras aquella voz, en el cielo aparecieron tres jóvenes. Se trataba de Aqua, Tera y Magma.

* * *

Luego de la desaparición de las guerreras elementales, el grupo que dirigía Misty notó muy extraño actuar de sus contrincantes.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó al aire Brock. Duda que todos tenían.

—No lo sé —respondió muy pensante Solana—. ¿Que habrá querido decirnos con qué si queríamos, las siguiéramos?

—¿Y si las seguimos? —entre pregunta, les aconsejó la señorita Kinomoto.

—¡Tenemos que seguirlas! —le respondió algo ansiosa Wind.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? —preguntó muy serio y preocupado Goku— La cantidad de energía negativa es muy grande, es imposible hacer la tele transportación.

—¿Estás seguro, guapo? —le preguntó Wind, provocando la extrañeza y curiosidad de todos— Intenta sentir la presencia de May, y verás.

—De acuerdo —y no muy convencido, Goku comenzó a buscar la presencia de May—. Esto es más difícil de lo que parece, Wind —comentó muy concentrado—. La cantidad de energía negativa en el planeta es enorme, pero es extraño, hay zonas al sur que se encuentran limpias.

—¿Cómo limpias? — preguntó muy extrañada la card captor.

—Sakura, quiere decir que no todo el planeta está contaminado de esta energía maligna —le explicó Gary.

—¡Qué bien, los encontré, y en aquel lugar, la energía maligna es menor a los otros lugares! —celebró el saiyajin.

—¡Qué bien, entonces vámonos! —dijo con mucho entusiasmo Sakura, dando un pequeño salto.

—Puedo hacer la tele transportación, pero con la energía que tengo, no puedo llevarlos a todos —comentó algo decepcionado.

—No te preocupes —le dijo muy tranquila Wind, volteando su atención a Sakura—. ¿Tienes alguna carta que pueda hacer movimientos instantáneos?

—Tengo la carta de la tele transportación, pero solo puede tele transportar objetos pequeños.

—Con eso bastará.

—¿Estás segura, Wind? —le preguntó muy dudoso Gary, dudando de la efectividad del plan.

—No te preocupes, Gary —le dijo con mucha confianza Wind, haciendo que el aludido la mirara—. Verás, cuando activaron el collar marino, una gran cantidad de energía positiva se liberó. Esa energía ayudó a liberar en gran medida al planeta de la energía negativa —y desvío ahora su atención a Goku—, por ese motivo puedes sentir con más libertad las presencias de otras personas.

—Ya veo —dijo muy sorprendido el saiyajin—. Pero, aun así, no puedo trasladarlos a todos con la energía que tengo.

—Recuerda que estuviste peleando, y tu energía ha disminuido, además, la energía maligna es más grande en presencia que tu energía —le comentó muy seria Wind—. No importa las condiciones en las que estés, te diste cuenta, Aqua es poderosa; ahora, sólo imagina… —continuó mientras miraba el cielo, y los demás la imitaban—, cuanta energía y poder tiene la energía negativa que está rodeando el planeta.

—Entonces Sakura solo debe ayudar a Goku con la tele transportación, ¿cierto Wind? —le preguntó Gary.

—Así es —le asintió la guerrera elemental.

—De acuerdo —dijo con seguridad Sakura—. Señor Goku, cuando usted me lo pida, comenzamos.

—De acuerdo.

Wind hacia ver muy fácil la tele transportación, pero gracias a esa confianza, Sakura comenzó a seguir al pie de la letra, cada palabra de la guerrera del viento. Tomó su báculo, la carta de la tele transportación, y comenzó su ritual de activación, mientras todos la veían expectantes.

—¡Tele transportación! —fue todo lo que gritó para activarla.

Apenas la carta se activó, como si fuese voluntad de Sakura, esta se transformó en energía, la que rodeó y absorbió el saiyajin. Goku se veía muy sorprendido de tal acción.

—No sé qué hiciste…, pero este poder es más grande del que esperaba de una persona ordinaria… —le comentó muy sorprendido el saiyajin—. ¡Tómense todos de las manos, nos vamos ahora! —ante el anuncio, todos asintieron en un grito, obedeciendo a la orden— Muchas gracias, Sakura —le agradeció con una sonrisa—. Será mejor que te sujetes a mí, si no te quieres quedar aquí.

—No se preocupe —le dijo muy sonrojada—. Gracias, señor Goku —le agradeció muy tímida, mientras lo agarraba de la ropa, mostrándole una sonrisa—. Me alegra mucho que no sea un estorbo para ustedes.

—Veo que Sakura tiene un corazón puro y sincero —pensaba muy orgulloso el saiyajin— ¡¿Todos listos?!

—¡Si…! —gritaron todos al unísono ante la pregunta.

Y de la nada, desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

Lo que nadie sabía en esos instantes, es que algo sucedió cuando Marina y Dawn fueron afectados por aquel fenómeno que las dejó inconscientes. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?

—Ash, ¿me escuchas? —se escuchó la voz en la mente del joven.

—Perfectamente Dialga, ¿qué sucede?

—En el momento que la joven Dawn y la joven Marina fueron afectadas por su liberación de energía, el tiempo y el espacio en todas las dimensiones fue afectado, por lo que desconocemos como corre el tiempo en las demás dimensiones.

—Logré percatarme de eso —le avisó Ash.

—Ya veo —respondió algo preocupado el Pokémon temporal—. Creo saber cómo te enteraste.

—Sé que Celebi arregló mi llegada exactamente para este momento, pero cuando me fue a buscar… —concluyó muy pensante—, se veía muy nervioso. Era como si lo que tenía planeado, se le hubiese ido de las manos.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede estar pasando?

—Lo siento, pero no lo sé —le negó muy pensante—. Pero si el tiempo corre distinto en todas las dimensiones, no sabremos a qué velocidad avanza ni el tiempo, ni los planes del escuadrón de la oscuridad. Necesito que me hagan un favor.

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Dialga—. Escuché tu plan, y es buena idea. No te preocupes, la habitación del tiempo es un lugar que está preparado para un momento así, así que las excepciones van de nuestra parte.

—Muchas gracias a los dos —les agradeció con ánimos el joven—, nos salvaron de la situación.

—No Ash —le negó Dialga—, nosotros debemos darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho, ya que nosotros no somos capaces de derrotarlos. Lamentablemente, nosotros no tenemos el poder para derrotar a lo que estamos enfrentando, siquiera Arceus.

—Si ustedes no pueden, nosotros menos —le respondió con ironía el peli azabache—. Esas palabras sólo me preocupan más.

Ash, Sakura y Ami estaban recorriendo un bosque. Ash, quién parecía estar como una persona normal, llevaba en su cinturón dos pokébolas, y en sus manos, una mano de las dos chicas. Ambas chicas vieron con mucha preocupación el semblante de Ash, ya que tenía una expresión de preocupación y angustia.

—Ash, ¿sucede algo? —le preguntó Sakura Haruno muy preocupada.

—¡¿Ah?! —algo sobresaltado, Ash despertó del trance en el que iba, y miró a la joven— Disculpa Sakura, estoy bien. Es sólo que…

—Estas preocupado por lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora, ¿verdad? —le preguntó algo angustiada Ami.

—No me puedes pedir que no esté preocupado, ni te lo puedo negar —comenzó a decir muy deprimido—. Espero que todo salga bien y como quiero —de pronto, comenzó a hablar fuerte, muy desesperado, entre lágrimas—. ¡No quiero que nadie muera! —de pronto, notó como ambas chicas limpiaban sus lágrimas— ¿Eh?

—¡No te preocupes! —le dijo muy alegre Sakura, mientras ambas soltaban al joven y se paraban frente a él, mirándolo fijamente— ¡Sólo mira tú poder, serias capaz de derrotar a cualquiera!

—¡Es verdad —le apoyó con el mismo ánimo Ami—, y si entrenamos aún más, seremos aún más poderosos, y tú, un ser tan poderoso, que serias casi inmortal! —la sola idea en ambas chicas, provocaban admiración hacia el joven.

—¡Jejejeje! Chicas, no quiero aspirar a nada de eso —decía Ash muy apenado y nervioso, pero al segundo, retomando su seriedad—. ¡Pero tienen razón, si entrenamos aún más, no nos costará trabajo derrotar a esos malditos! —y con mucha seguridad y confianza, volvió a tomar de una mano a Ami y Sakura, provocando por segunda vez, nervios y sonrojos— ¡Recuerden que somos los elegidos, y, por lo tanto, somos invencibles! —las miró con decisión a los ojos, y les animó— ¡Chicas, a la carga!

—¡Si!

¿Qué estará planeando Ash?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún punto de Sinnoh…

Se veía Cyrus con algo en sus manos, frente a un gran lago.

—Maldito Ash, arruinó mis planes de destruir este tiempo y espacio, y crear uno propio a mis deseos —decía en voz alta, sintiéndose en su voz mucho rencor, mientras estiraba su brazo izquierdo, sosteniendo un extraño objeto en su mano, el cual parecía invadido de energía negativa—. Tú y tus amigos van a pagar —decía con mucha rabia, tomando una expresión de frialdad—, y la mejor forma de que me las paguen, es con la misma moneda. Malditos, arruinare sus planes. ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! —y cuando terminó su maquiavélica risa, un umbral se abrió.

¿Pudo abrir un umbral dimensional? ¿Cómo era posible, si se suponía que Palkia selló todos los umbrales dimensionales? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el extraño fenómeno que les sucedió a Dawn y Marina? ¿Qué querrá Cyrus?

* * *

Magma, Aqua y Tera por fin hallaron a May y a los demás, pero ellos no es el motivo por el cual estaban ahí. Su blanco era la líder de Cerulean.

—Dígannos la verdad, ¿por qué quieren el collar marino? —le preguntó Misty en posición defensiva, siempre manteniéndose frente al grupo.

—Niñita, no te hagas la valiente, sabes que no puedes controlar esa cosa, es muy peligrosa para ti —le dijo Aqua con una expresión maliciosa.

—¡Cállense, el collar es de Misty, la verdadera guerrera elemental del agua! —les gritó May muy desafiante.

—¡Cállate, niñita insolente! ¿O acaso quieres adelantar tu muerte? —le gritó muy enojada Tera, estirando su brazo derecho para atacar con un rayo solar a May; ataque que Misty detuvo con la palma de su mano izquierda—. ¡Oye!

—May, por favor, no las provoques, es muy peligroso —le pidió muy preocupada Misty—. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto —le dijo muy confiada, mirando de soslayo a la coordinadora de Hoenn con una sonrisa de seguridad, y volver su atención a las guerreras.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! Pero qué seguridad, Misty —le dijo Magma con tono burlón— ¿Quieres probar? —decía poniéndose en guardia.

—Sí, gracias, lo necesitaba —le agradeció con algo de ironía Misty, mientras veía sus ropajes—. Quiero ver cómo funciona este hermoso traje, y que tantas habilidades y resistencia gané —volvió su atención a Magma, y le sonrió muy confiada—. Vamos arriba, ¿te parece?

—Como quieras —accedió, ahora mirando a Aqua y Tera—. ¡Ustedes no se entrometan, no quiero que mi contrincante se distraiga! —y partieron las dos hasta lo alto.

—Esa tonta de Magma, sigue siendo tan honorable con sus enemigos —dijo con algo de desagrado Aqua, para mirar al grupo—. Ustedes tampoco se metan, o no nos quedará otra más que intervenir.

—¡No es necesario, ahora Misty es muy poderosa, no puede perder! —les gritó con mucha seguridad May.

De pronto, de la nada, apareció el grupo de Sakura, Gary, Goku y los demás.

—Chicos… —May miró un poco sorprendida al grupo, pero rápidamente su rostro demostraba felicidad— ¡Qué bueno que llegaron, miren al cielo!

—¿Qué pasó May? —le preguntó Gary muy extrañado, mirando en dirección donde indicaba la joven, encontrando a quienes esperaban— Veo que ya llegaron, pero —ahora comenzaba a preguntarse muy extrañado—, ¿quién es esa otra chica que se parece a Aqua? —y con aquella pregunta, todos los recién llegados volvieron la vista a la peli naranja.

—¡Es nada más ni nada menos, que la poderosa guerrera del agua, Misty! —la presentó muy orgullosa May, apoyando sus manos en su cintura.

—¡¿Qué…?! —ahora, era el grupo recién llegado quién miraba muy sorprendido a la líder de gimnasio.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo muy incrédulo Brock, observando detalladamente a su amiga—. Ella es Misty…

—¡Por supuesto, es Misty transformada por el collar marino! —dijo muy entusiasmada Sakura Kinomoto.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo.

—Por fin llegaron —pensaba Magma, para volver su atención a Misty—. Por fin llegaron tus amigos. Ahora verán cómo te hago pedazos

—¡Veamos si lo logras, Magma! —y de la nada, desaparecieron.

En medio del cielo, sólo se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte, o al menos eso pareció, ya que hizo retumbar todo el lugar.

—¡Como lo suponía, esto será sencillo! —dijo Magma muy confiada, acertando un puñetazo muy fuerte en la cara de Misty— Creo que me bastaran solo diez segundos derrotarte —y luego continuó con una rápida lluvia de puñetazos en todo el cuerpo de la joven líder de gimnasio.

Se veía una gran ventaja por parte de Magma gracias a su constante ataque físico, el cual finalizó con varios rodillazos en el abdomen de la peli naranja, después agarrarla del cabello para sujetarla, acertando varias esferas de energía directo en su cara, y con mucha fuerza, lanzarla hacía el suelo.

—¡Y ahora, tendrás el honor de que te desintegres con mi técnica más poderosa! —Magma estiró frente a ella sus brazos, y de sus manos abiertas, comenzó a concentrar una cantidad abismal de energía color rojo— ¡Muere con mi mega estallido solar!

La técnica de Magma dio de lleno en Misty, quien desapareció en medio del ataque de fuego. Al terminar el ataque, solo se vio un gigantesco agujero en el suelo.

—¡No, Misty! —fue todo lo que pudo soltar May, quién estaba en estado de shock, para después mirar con odio a las guerreras— ¡Malditas, la mataron! —y tomando valor, intentó correr contra ellas, pero Gary la detuvo.

—¡No May, no vayas, solo te matarán! —le pidió con desesperación el investigador, para luego voltear su atención a Goku— Es obvio que no sobrevivió.

—Misty es solo una persona común y corriente, es imposible que haya quedado, aunque sea el polvo de ella —concluyó el saiyajin muy serio, y con rabia.

—¡Así es, y ustedes tendrán el mismo destino, y sin pasaje de vuelta! —les dijo maliciosamente Magma, ahora parándose frente al grupo, el cual sólo levantó la guardia.

De la nada, una gran explosión se produjo dentro del agujero, apareciendo de este, cierta joven cubierta de un aura muy fuerte de color azul. Así es señoras y señores, era nada más ni nada menos que…

—¡Es cierto Goku, una persona normal hubiese desaparecido por completo! —comenzó de decir con tono engreído Misty, provocando el asombro en todos, muy en especial Magma— Si me querías, aunque sea hacer daño —decía mientras se paraba cerca del borde del agujero, sacudiendo su hermoso traje, el cual seguía intacto, salvo por un poco de polvo—, te hubieses esforzado un poco más.

—Eso es imposible… —comenzó a decir Magma, muy asombrada y aterrada— ¡Te ataqué con todo lo que tenía, ahora deberías estar muerta! —y no era para menos, el ataque ni cosquillas le había hecho a Misty.

—Debo admitir que tu ataque fue muy ágil y feroz, pero eres muy débil —le concluyó Misty muy tranquila, mientras hacía algunos ejercicios—, y tus amigas deben serlos aún más.

—¡Cállate insolente! —le gritó con furia Aqua, comenzando a avanzar muy rápido contra Misty.

—¡Ahora si conocerás el infierno! —le gritó con la misma furia Tera, mientras también avanzaba contra Misty.

Ante la desesperación, tanto Aqua, Tera, como Magma, se lanzaron a atacar frontalmente a Misty, quién no hacía nada, sólo estaba parada. La líder de gimnasio, apelando a su paciencia y tranquilidad, simplemente cerró sus ojos, y casi en burla, llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza para posarla sobre su cabello.

—Se atrevieron a destruir tan bonita relación que tenían Ash y Sakura, casi matan a Pikachu, y como si fuera poco, se atrevieron a atacar a May frente mío —dijo Misty mientras continuaba en estado reflexivo—. Lo lamentaran —y haciendo unos movimientos de brazos y piernas muy rápidos, mandó a volar de un solo golpe a las tres guerreras elementales.

Los demás sólo miraban perplejos lo que sucedía, no movían un solo musculo.

—Creo que estoy viendo visiones, o estoy soñando —dijo Gary perplejo, completamente paralizado.

—No puedo creer lo que veo —dijo Brock en el mismo estado, para luego soltar un grito— ¡Ahora sí que van a doler sus golpes! —exclamó algo desesperado, llevando sus dos manos a su oreja derecha, y provocando que todos despertarán del trance.

—No puedo creerlo… —susurró igual de perplejo Goku, para ponerse a reír— ¡Jajajaja! Y a nosotros nos hizo pedazos. Misty podría ganar.

—¡Misty es increíble! —exclamó con admiración Edward— ¡Fue capaz de derrotar a Aqua, Tera y Magma de un solo golpe! ¡Yo no dudo su victoria!

—Inuyasha —le llamó Tracey, a lo que el aludido lo miró—, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Todo comenzó con el descontrol de Dialga y Palkia.

—¡¿Cómo que Dialga y Palkia se descontrolaron?! —preguntó muy asustado Gary.

—Fue por causa de esta energía negativa —le explicó Inuyasha—, y por causa de la batalla que tuvimos, del collar marino apareció una mujer llamada Ondine, quién según ella, era un antepasado de Misty.

—¿Y cómo lograron controlarlos? —preguntó muy asustado Brock.

—Nosotros no pudimos —le respondió Sonic—, pero esa chica Ondine, los detuvo. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero le fue muy fácil. Nosotros intentamos detenerlos, pero fue como golpear una muralla con una esponja, llegaban los ataques de lleno, pero el daño era cero.

—Ya veo —dijo muy pensante Gary, desviando su mirada a una iluminada Misty—. Eso quiere decir, que esa mujer llamada Ondine dejó todo ese poder en el collar y Misty lo recibió, y ahora es tan poderosa como Dialga y Palkia —sonrió, y comenzó a reír— ¡Jajajaja! Misty, eres increíble. Después de meterse en tanta cosa rara, por fin eres afectada por ellas, y no solo eso, te afectó para bien, y en el momento más indicado.

Mientras tanto, con Misty.

—Ahora que recuerdo —comenzó a pensar Misty—, Ondine me dijo que podía recuperar la energía y heridas de los demás, pero ¿cómo lo haré? —y luego de intentar pensar una forma, prefirió rendirse, y soltar una carcajada— ¡Je! Creo que haré lo mismo que Ashy, no voy a pensar, lo haré por instinto —y miró a la señorita Kinomoto, quien en el instante tenia a Pikachu en brazos, protegiéndolo.

Y como si nada, Misty desapareció y apareció en nada frente a Sakura.

—Sakura, déjame ver a Pikachu por favor, voy a curar sus heridas —le pidió muy preocupada.

—Si… Claro Misty… —le dijo algo sobresaltada, descubriendo al Pokémon.

Mientras tanto, Magma seguía paralizada en el mismo lugar donde la dejó Misty.

—¡Rayos, ¿cómo aprendió a usar el collar?! —se preguntaba Magma con mucha rabia— ¡Esto no estaba en nuestros planes! — miró a Aqua y Tera, y luego a Misty, quién recuperaba la energía de Pikachu— La única forma que nos queda para derrotarla, es con nuestra técnica especial —volvió su atención a sus compañeras, y las llamó— ¡Aqua, Tera, levántense, terminemos con esto de un solo golpe!

—¡Ya te escuchamos, no somos sordas! —le gruñó muy molesta Aqua— ¿Qué quiere acabar con esto de un golpe? —pensaba en voz alta, percatándose de los planes de su amiga peli celeste— ¡Tera, levántate!

—¡¿Cómo demonios se hizo tan poderosa?! —decía para sí en voz alta— ¿Qué quiere acabar con todo de un solo golpe? —preguntaba ingenuamente.

—¡Se refiere a la "técnica secreta", tontita! —le dijo aún más molesta Aqua.

—¿Técnica secreta? —sin aún levantarse, comenzó a pensar en las palabras, percatándose de lo que le trataban de decir, después de muchos segundos— ¡Ya veo, con qué era eso! —y al terminar de hablar, también se paró.

Mientras con Misty y los demás…

—Creo que con esto bastará —decía Misty, dejando de liberar energía de su mano izquierda, con la cual tocaba a Pikachu—. Con esto Pikachu estará bien, Sakura —y apenas terminó sus palabras, Pikachu despertó recomponiéndose.

La sorpresa y la alegría fue enrome, Pikachu estaba milagrosamente bien, y todo gracias a Misty. El Pokémon miró con mucha curiosidad a Sakura, y luego a Misty.

—¡Hola Pikachu, ¿cómo estás?! —le saludó Misty, notando el Pokémon mucha emoción, preocupación y felicidad en el rostro de la peli naranja, a lo que respondió con su gruñido y saltando muy feliz a sus brazos— ¡Qué bueno que estás bien Pikachu, tenía miedo de perderte también a ti! —le agradeció entre lágrimas, abrazando con mucho cariño al Pokémon.

—Gracias Misty… —soltó en voz baja la card captor, sólo para terminar llorando en el regazo de Misty, mientras el Pokémon iba al hombro derecho de la peli naranja— ¡Gracias de verdad, no sé qué hubiese hecho si a Pikachu le hubiese pasado algo! ¡Muchas gracias, Misty!

—Sakura —comenzó a decirle con una voz suave—, Pikachu también significa mucho para mí, no podía dejarlo por nada del mundo.

—Y no quiero que eso termine —le pidió Sakura—. Ashy jamás te olvidará y tampoco quiero que te olvide, porque te quiero mucho, amiga.

—Sakura… —soltó algo sorprendida la peli naranja.

—Quiero que me ayudes a cuidar a Ashy —la peli castaña quitó su rostro del regazo de la joven, y le sonrió.

—Eres una tonta, mi pequeña Sakura —le respondió con voz tierna—. De acuerdo, será como tú digas.

—Por fin volviste, Misty —se le oyó decir a la guerrera del aire, quién se le acercó con el grupo que anteriormente había luchado contra Magma y las demás.

—Wind… —dijo algo sorprendida, ahora observando el estado en el que estaban— Veo que lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, parecen agotados.

—¡Jejejeje! Creo que nos esforzamos un poco —comentó algo apenada la pelíazul, con un aspecto muy cansado.

—Por más que lo intentamos, no pudimos hacer nada —ahora le comentó Goku.

—Ni siquiera Usagi, Hikaru y Yoh pudieron hacer algo —le terminó Mew.

—¿Ustedes también pelearon, muchachos? —preguntó muy sorprendida Misty, mirando a los aludidos.

—¡En verdad fue impresionante, las derrotaste con un solo golpe! —decía Usagi maravillada.

—Aun así, creo que deberías acabar con ellas ahora, no sabemos que podrían traer entre manos —comentó muy seria Hikaru.

—Eso lo sé, pero… —comentó muy dudosa Misty, prefiriendo el silencio.

—Misty, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó Brock muy preocupado.

—Luego les contaré —cortó tajante Misty, volviendo su atención a Wind y los demás—. Tengo que recuperar sus energías, se esforzaron mucho y sólo debe quedarles para estar de pie.

—De acuerdo —le asintieron los seis al unísono.

Pero aun no tenían la batalla ganada, las guerreras elementales estaban en condiciones de seguir luchando.

—¡¿Y qué te hace creer que tendrán un "luego"?! —le gritó furiosa Magma.

—¡Ahora mismo acabaremos con todos ustedes! —ahora les amenazó Aqua, igual de furiosa que Magma.

—¡Con nuestra técnica especial! —terminó Tera, llamando la atención de todos.

—Veo que, aun notando la diferencia de poder, no piensan rendirse —comentó Gary muy serio.

—¡Oigan, ustedes tres! —comenzó a decir May, con un tono muy desafiante— ¡Ya vieron el poder de Misty, así que mejor váyanse y no nos molesten más!

—Chicos, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que ir a detener a esas tres —se disculpó algo preocupada—, ¿me podrían esperar?

—Tranquila, no nos vamos a morir —le dijo Wind, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Esto no es nada para nosotros —comentó Goku con la misma despreocupación.

—¡Sólo acaba con esas tres, y detén todo esto de una vez por todas para volver a casa! —le pidió muy emocionada Usagi.

—Chicos… —ante la, aún preocupación de la líder de gimnasio, Wind y los demás simplemente le asintieron con entusiasmo — ¡De acuerdo chicos, prometo volver rápido! —dijo muy emocionada— Pikachu, ahora tu deber es con Sakura, ve con ella —el Pokémon le asintió, y partió al hombro de la peli castaña—. A terminar con esto — balbuceó para desaparecer y reaparecer frente a las guerreras elementales.

La batalla estaba por reanudarse; tanto Magma, Tera y Aqua, así como Misty, estaban listas para dar el primer movimiento. Misty hasta el momento, tenía la batalla a su favor, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para terminar con todo.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos, no se metan, esto es entre Magma y yo! —Misty les gritó a Aqua y Tera, muy desafiante— ¡Después me encargaré de ustedes!

—¡Oye tú! —le reclamó aún más molesta Tera, queriendo ir a atacar a Misty, pero Magma la retuvo del brazo izquierdo.

—¡Espera Tera, no hagas nada tonto! —le pidió la guerrera del fuego— ¡No te preocupes —le dijo a Misty con desprecio—, esto será entre las dos!

—De acuerdo, solo no eches a perder nuestro plan — le advirtió Aqua, notándose la molestia en su voz.

—No soy tan tonta como para que me maten —contestó con tono irónico Magma—. Esperen aquí.

—¡Oigan, no tengo su tiempo, soy muy poco paciente, así que dejen de parlotear, que ya quiero terminar con esta estupidez! —les gritó Misty de una forma muy engreída, mientras pensaba— ¡Siempre quise decir eso, lo vi tanto en las películas de acción, y lo mejor de todo, es que se siente tan bien! —se decía para sí…, muy excitada…

—Ya se te quitará lo engreída, Misty —dijo con mucha confianza Magma, quién soltó un fuerte gritó, para comenzar a expulsar una gran cantidad de energía.

Magma comenzó a cambiar radicalmente su apariencia, mientras era cubierta por un aura rojiza, la cual crecía a medida que aumentaba su energía. Su poder era enorme, a tal punto, que la tierra había comenzado a temblar con sólo esa acción. Después de unos segundos, la guerrera del fuego dejó de aumentar su energía, ahora viéndose un poco más fuerte físicamente.

—Estoy lista.

—Veo que no eran habladurías, en verdad es poderosa —pensó algo preocupada Misty, para dirigirse a Magma—. ¡Veo que tú también puedes hacer los mismos trucos! —y al igual que Magma, Misty también comenzó a gritar fuertemente, expulsando un aura azulada aún más grande que la de Magma…, como si se tratara de una segunda fuente de energía.

¿Una segunda fuente de energía? ¿De quién será?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaba muy extrañada la card captor— Es como si fuesen dos seres.

—Sólo los elegidos podrán usar las joyas elementales, y tendrán el poder completo de los Pokémon que las representan —intervino Paul, llamando la atención de todos con aquel fragmento de aquella antigua leyenda.

—Ahora veo por qué me pidió a Kyogre en el momento que apareció el collar —concluyó Gary muy pensante.

—Algo así nos contó Manaphy cuando me entregó el collar —ahora intervino May, mirando a todos muy seria—. En su momento no le prestamos mucha atención, ya que no sabíamos a qué se refería, ni como se usaba el collar marino —y después desviar su mirada a Misty —. Ahora veo a que se refería.

—Si así funciona ese poder, Misty está en problemas —dijo muy serio y preocupado Goku.

—¡Es cierto! —casi gritó la Sakura de Ecruteak, muy asustada, aún junto al difunto Satoshi y su ahora Charizard— ¡Nunca he visto pelear a Misty, salvo los tirones de oreja a Brock y unos golpes que le ha dado a Ash, pero ella no sabe pelear!

—¡Es cierto, lo habíamos olvidado! —ahora gritó muy preocupado Max.

—Yo también pasé por lo mismo hace mucho tiempo —comenzó a decir muy preocupado Gohan—. Mi poder era enorme, pero no sabía controlarlo, y la única forma en que lo logré, fue gracias al entrenamiento que me dio el señor Piccolo.

—¡¿Tan difícil es controlar tanto poder?! —preguntó aterrada May.

—Así es —le asintió Goku—. Hay personas que tienen un gran potencial, pero no lo saben usar adecuadamente y muchas veces terminan autodestruidas, de la misma forma que hay personas que no tienen potencial, y entrenan tan duro excediendo sus propios límites, que terminan muchas veces perdiendo la vida, y Misty —con aquellas palabras, Goku miró a Misty, cosa que todos imitaron—, es la primera vez que tiene tanto poder. Dudo mucho que sepa controlarlo sin un entrenamiento adecuado.

—El único conocimiento que tiene son las batallas Pokémon. Confiemos en que eso le servirá —comentó el criador, todos volcando su atención a él y volver a Misty, esperando la ahora, esperanzadora victoria.

—Sato —rogaba para sí Sakura, mientras miraba a su amado amigo—, por favor, dale fuerzas a Misty para que gane.

Misty sabía muy bien de su condición, su poder era mucho más grande que el de Magma, pero era consciente de su desventaja.

—¡Tengo que terminar rápido con esto, no sé por cuanto tiempo resista este poder! —pensaba desesperada— Lo peor de todo, es que los únicos golpes que he dado, han sido a los pobres de Ashy y Brock. Seré muy poderosa, pero no tengo experiencia en batalla, Magma me podría ganar fácilmente —cerró sus ojos, y pidió—. Por favor Kyogre, ayúdame con esto, no lo hago por mí, lo hago por los demás —abrió sus ojos, y vio desafiante a Magma— ¡Oye, tonta, espero que estés preparada para recibir la paliza de tu vida!

—¡Growlithe que ladra, no muerde! —dijo en pose burlona la peli celeste, tomando pose ofensiva— Si no vas a empezar a atacar, lo hare yo —y comenzó a moverse rápidamente contra Misty.

—¡Ahora verás, maldita! —pero en vez de atacar, Misty prefirió esperar a Magma— ¡Ahora! —y comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques de Magma, mientras intentaba asestar los suyos, sin mucho éxito.

—¡Te felicito líder de Cerulean —comenzó a decirle con tono burlón—, eres muy buena esquivando ataques, es una lástima que no sepas acertar un golpe!

—Es cierto —le asintió con sarcasmo—, tengo que admitir que soy más veloz que tú. Aunque no pueda acertar ningún golpe, sigo siendo más poderosa —pero cada palabra que decía, hacía notar más el cansancio del peso de tanto poder—. Creo que esto no dará para mucho —pensaba—, mi cuerpo apenas aguanta este poder, y si esto se extiende más de la cuenta, moriré, y eso sí que sería patético, ¡Ja!

Pero, aunque Misty no quería demostrar su desventaja, esta era muy evidente.

—¿Qué le pasa a Misty? —preguntó May— ¿Acaso recién está sintiendo el ataque anterior?

—No May —le negó Goku—, como se los dije, Misty tiene más poder del que su cuerpo puede controlar. Si continua con ese ritmo, pronto morirá —concluyó con rabia—. Tiene la batalla perdida.

—¡Misty —le gritó desesperado Brock—, termina ahora con la batalla!

En ese momento, Misty se había dado cuenta que no podía continuar con esa farsa. Estaba cometiendo el mismo error que Ash, el cual le costó a ella su secuestro y tortura; hacerse la heroína.

—Tiene razón Brock —pensó con mucha seriedad, para luego dirigirse a Magma— ¡Magma, esto se terminó! —pero seguía con su conciencia— Creo que esto podría ir así —estiró sus brazos frente a ella, abrió sus manos, y comenzó a concentrar energía— ¡Hidrobomba!

Misty disparó el ataque de agua con una gran potencia y velocidad, a tal nivel, que en verdad era peligroso.

—¡No Misty, detente —le gritó desesperado Goku—, vas a destruir la tierra!

Todo hubieses sido distinto en otra situación, pero Misty tenía una cobertura más alta que Magma, por lo que el ataque no sólo iba contra la guerrera del fuego, sino también contra el planeta, y el poco control que tenía Misty con esa cantidad de poder, no le permitía tener voluntad sobre él.

Pero de la nada, el ataque fue repelido hacia el cielo como si nada.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! —miró Misty muy sorprendida.

En el punto de repulsión del ataque se levantó una bruma, dentro de la cual se notaba una silueta humana. Todo parecía indicar que se trataba de la persona que, no sólo había salvado a Magma, sino también a la tierra.

Por lo visto, Misty es tan poderosa, que apenas puede soportar y controlar tal poder. ¿Cómo terminará la batalla entre Misty y Magma? ¿Cuál será el plan de Ash con Sakura Haruno y Ami Mizuno? ¿Qué hará Cyrus en Sinnoh? Y lo más importante. ¿Quién repelió el peligroso ataque de Misty?

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Y por ahora seria. Los espero el próximo sábado para el siguiente capítulo. Cuídense todos!


	44. El ataque de Dark y los sentimientos de

Hola a todos. Este capítulo no creo que les agrade a muchos, aun así espero lo disfruten.

* * *

...

* * *

Misty estaba exigiendo su cuerpo al máximo, no tenía más opciones. Magma, la guerrera del fuego, había decidido ponerse sería. Lo sabían muy bien sus amigos, lo sabían muy bien sus rivales, lo sabía muy bien ella misma, Magma tenía más experiencia, y con el ritmo que llevaban la pelea, la líder de Cerulean terminaría autodestruyéndose. Los efectos del poder que le fue confiado estaba causándole estragos, estaba muy cansada. En su desesperación, Misty encontró una única salida; atacar con todas sus fuerzas, con lo que parecía ser su técnica más poderosa, pero con muy malos cálculos. La cobertura sobre Magma era alta, por lo que la tierra también estaba en el camino de su ataque. Por suerte, si es que podía llamársele así, alguien, con mucha facilidad deshizo el ataque, salvando a Magma y la tierra. ¿Quién será el supuesto Salvador?

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 44: "El ataque de Dark y los sentimientos de May. El ataque a los sentimientos, el alma y los actos de vida, el juicio elemental"**

Todos estaban paralizados mirando al cielo, ¿quién era tan poderoso como para repeler con tanta facilidad el ataque de Misty?

—¡Seas quien seas, muéstrate! —gritó Misty muy agitada.

—No comas ansias —le dijo con una voz muy tranquila—. Te aconsejo que te tranquilices, sino terminarás autodestruida.

—¡¿Cómo lo supo?! —se preguntó para sí, muy sorprendida.

—Sencillo —sorprendentemente le respondió, como si hubiese leído su mente—. Sólo mírate, estas exhausta con un poco de ejercicio —la peli naranja quedó sorprendida por tal habilidad—. Así es Misty, también puedo leer la mente de los demás.

—Veo que eres distinta a los demás —le comenzó a responder, cuando de pronto dos Pokémon aparecieron de la nada; eran un Pikachu y un Espeon, logrando percatarse la líder de gimnasio —. ¿Eh?

—¡Veo que llegaron! ¡Ya me preguntaba por qué demoraban tanto! —les dijo en gritó Dark a los Pokémon, quienes solo la miraban atentamente.

Pero cierta entrenadora, quién si conocía a estos Pokémon, se les acercó.

—Imposible… ¿Espeon, Pikachu? —se decía un tanto dudosa, llamándolos de un grito— ¡Pikachu, Espeon, soy yo, Sakura! —los dos Pokémon voltearon la mirada a la joven y los Pokémon que la acompañaban, y les sonrieron, respondiendo los otros con un saludo, y luego el cuerpo de su difunto entrenador— ¡Por favor Espeon, Pikachu, ayuden a Misty, apenas puede continuar con la batalla! —les pidió Sakura con desesperación, a lo que asintieron y volvieron sus miradas al cielo.

Los demás, solo miraban a Sakura y a los dos Pokémon.

—Sakura, ¿no me digas que esos son los Pokémon que conozco? —le preguntó Gary muy sorprendido.

—Así es Gary, esos son el Pikachu y el Espeon de Sato —le respondió la joven de Ecruteak, mirando fijamente al grupo—. ¡Como me lo dijo Sato —y volvió a mirarlo—, si después de perder, me ponga a llorar —por alguna razón, el ver a esos dos Pokémon le levantó muchísimo el ánimo, notándose en cómo se levantaba con una expresión de decisión—, mejor que me largue a llorar con mi mamá!

—Sakura, ya lo sabemos todo —le dijo muy triste Gary—. Ya sabemos lo que sucedió con Satoshi, y si no quieres seguir lo comprenderemos, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros vayamos a desistir. Tenemos que seguir hasta más no poder.

—Lo se Gary, y gracias —el investigador se la quedó mirando, y luego vio a los Pokémon de su viejo amigo.

—Pikachu, Espeon, ¿están listos? —ambos simplemente le asintieron— Entonces prepárense para lo que sea —y volvió su atención a Sakura—. ¡Sakura…! —pero la aludida lo interrumpió.

—Sato confía ciegamente mucho en ustedes, yo sólo lo ayude. Adelante, haz lo que tengas que hacer —la joven le confesó, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Gracias, no te decepcionare —le respondió Gary con el mismo gesto, y volviendo su atención a Pikachu y Espeon—. ¿Creen que podrán contra Aqua y Tera? —preguntó algo preocupado, pero los dos le asintieron con mucha seguridad— Bien, entonces al ataque.

Tanto investigador como Pokémon se adentraron al campo de batalla, con toda intención de llamar la atención de las dos guerreras elementales.

—¡Tera, Aqua, basta de juegos, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para derrotarlas! —les desafió Gary, logrando llamar la atención de ambas.

—¡Gary Oak…, el frustrado entrenador de Pallet Town…! ¡Parece que quiere quitarse la frustración! —comentó con ironía Aqua.

—¿Le ayudamos a quitarle la frustración? —le propuso Tera, también mirando al investigador.

—Me parece buena idea —le respondió la guerrera del agua, logrando percatarse de dos Pokémon que lo acompañaban— Oye Tera, ¿no son Espeon y Pikachu?

—Así parece ser —le respondió la guerrera de la tierra, también percatándose de ambos—. Veo que ese traidor los dejó como último recurso —y volvió su atención a Gary— ¡Es cierto, a nosotros también nos tiene cansadas estos juegos inútiles! —y ambas desaparecieron en el aire.

—Tengan cuidado, son muy rápidas —les aconsejó Gary, a lo que Espeon y Pikachu le asintieron— ¡Ataque rápido!

Apenas Gary dio la orden, ambos Pokémon desaparecieron al tiempo que Aqua y Tera. Lo único que se sintió en el ambiente, fue un fuerte choque, y tras él, a Pikachu haciendo fuerza contra Tera, y a Espeon contra Aqua.

—Veo que te has hecho muy fuerte, Espeon —le decía muy feliz Aqua—. Nunca pensé que ese traidor fuese tan hábil.

—¿Por qué siguen creyendo que Satoshi es un traidor? —le preguntó muy calmo Espeon—. Se suponía que teníamos los mismos ideales, pero después de enterarnos de sus verdaderos planes…, nosotros nos sentimos los traicionados.

—Tú sabes perfectamente que nosotras no somos como Dark —comenzó a advertirle muy seria—. Si te mato, no sentiré ninguna culpa, puesto que nos estorban en nuestros planes.

Se separaron, y…

—¡Sato no le enseñó nuevos ataques a Espeon y a Pikachu, utiliza los que conozcas! —le avisó Sakura a Gary.

—¡Lo sé, Satoshi no era de cambiar los ataques de sus Pokémon! —dijo muy pensante Gary, mientras se decía, esbozando una sonrisa— Ahora veo por qué lo hacía.

…Gary dio una orden a cada Pokémon.

—¡Pikachu, rayo, Espeon, bola de sombras!

Y de pronto, los cuatro peleadores volvieron a desaparecer, y reaparecer a cierta distancia, acertando sus ataques ambos Pokémon.

Mientras tanto, el grupo veía expectante la pelea.

—¿De dónde salieron esos Pokémon tan poderosos? —preguntó muy sorprendida la señorita Kinomoto, ahora desviando su mirada a su Pikachu.

—Esos son los primeros Pokémon que tuvo Satoshi, y, por lo tanto, los que tienen más experiencia —respondió Tracey, sin quitar la mirada de la batalla, al igual que los demás—. Me preguntaba por qué aun no aparecían.

—Ellos pueden pelear sin problemas, lo único que me preocupa ahora es Misty —dijo May, sin despegar su mirada de la líder de gimnasio—. ¿Quién será ella?

—Ella es Dark, la guerrera de los deseos. Representa la oscuridad —respondió muy seria la entrenadora de Ecruteak.

—¡¿Qué…?! —el unísono grito de Sonic e Inuyasha, provocó el susto de todos, y que los miraran, notando una expresión de terror en los dos.

—¿Qué sucede chicos? Me están asustando —preguntaba Max un poco alterado.

—Ondine nos dijo que la guerrera de los deseos y la guerrera de la verdad eran las guerreras más poderosas, incluso más que las guerreras elementales —dijo Inuyasha, mientras miraba a los demás muy serio.

—Creo que, si no hacemos algo, lo único que quedara de Misty serán sus restos —las palabras de Sonic, no hicieron más que preocupar aún más a los demás.

Todos conocían la condición de Misty, y la irrupción de Dark sólo preocupó de sobre manera a los demás.

—Dark, ¿terminemos ahora con la pelos de zanahoria? —preguntó maliciosamente Magma, sin quitar la mirada de Misty.

—No Magma, no hay necesidad —le respondió Dark, también sin quitar la mirada de la líder de gimnasio—. Me di cuenta de la diferencia de poderes y la falta de experiencia de esa niñita. Conmigo bastará.

—¡Puedo pelear con las dos, no hay ningún problema con eso!—dijo Misty, muy desafiante.

—De acuerdo Dark. Creo que me limitaré a mirar la masacre en primera fila —acató la guerrera del fuego, levantando sus hombros y manos de forma despectiva.

—Cómo tú quieras —y Dark volvió su atención a Misty—. Y tú no te esfuerces, creo que ya te lo había aconsejado. ¿Quieres comenzar?

—Cuando quieras —le respondió Misty, volviendo a tomar una pose defensiva.

Dark desapareció, y a Misty no le dio tiempo de nada; recibió una poderosa patada en la cabeza, estrellándola contra el suelo muy fuerte.

—¡Rayos, no vi cuando me pegó! —decía en voz alta la peli naranja, recomponiéndose con algo de dificultad del golpe. Ciertamente el golpe no le afectó, pero el resistir el golpe hizo que tuviera que aumentar su fuerza, agotándola más— Y yo que quería terminar esto rápido. ¡Ja! Creo que no podré —comentó en tono irónico.

Misty volvió al cielo, quedando frente a frente a Dark.

—Creo que esto será muy aburrido —dijo algo aburrida Dark, para luego pegar un grito—. ¡Ya se! No te atacaré por unos minutos, tendrás la ventaja. Atácame como tú quieras —le ofreció, con cierto tono burlón.

—Con que muy confiada, ¿eh? — aquella actitud sólo enfureció más a Misty —¡Maldita! —lanzándose contra Dark.

Misty comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas a Dark, pero ninguno acertaba, lo que la hizo desesperar aún más, causando que accidentalmente aumentara aún más su poder, y así, comenzando el final de la batalla.

—¡Rayos, esa maldita se está burlando de mí! —pero cuando vio la intención de dar otro puñetazo a Dark, la peli naranja sintió estremecer su cuerpo — ¡Ay…! — sólo se sintió un grito desgarrador de su boca.

—Creo que es mi turno —le sonrió Dark, maliciosamente—. Es tu fin —la guerrera oscura se movió hasta la espalda de la peli naranja, y sin más aviso le dio una fuerte patada, terminando con mucha fuerza en el suelo.

La más horrorizada por aquella escena era May, quién en un acto de desesperación, quiso ayudar a su amiga.

—¡No…, Misty! —gritó desesperada May, quién quiso ir corriendo a socorrer a su amiga, a lo que Magma le obstaculizó el camino— ¡Apártate, maldita!

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo tu amiguita? —le recordó de forma maliciosa la guerrera del fuego, notando en ese mismo instante May, como alguien la hacía retroceder.

—¿Eh? —May miró tras ella, y vio a quien la había hecho retroceder, mirándolo angustiada— Señor Goku…

—Tranquila May, Misty aún sigue con vida —le dijo mirando a la joven de Hoenn, para después dirigirle la palabra a Magma—. Creo que no tengo más opción que pelear contigo, Magma.

—Goku, ¿recuerdas como Aqua te dio una paliza? —le preguntó mofándose del guerrero.

—Magma, tu mejor que nadie debe saber cómo somos. Cuando estamos al borde de la muerte o una batalla difícil, nuestra fuerza aumenta —y sin más demoras, se transformó en súper saiyajin—. Esta vez no será tan sencillo derrotarme.

Pero de pronto, se escuchó un grito desgarrador; era Misty, quien gritaba por causa de un fuerte rodillazo que le propinó Dark en su abdomen, terminando con lo que le quedaba de energía.

—Dark… —decía con voz quebradiza, entre quejidos—, eres muy fuerte…, más que tus amigas…, te felicito…, pero esto no se quedará así…

—¡Veo que aún puedes moverte, eso podemos solucionarlo! —y sin ningún remordimiento, con su pie derecho aplastó el brazo izquierdo de la líder de gimnasio, con tal fuerza, que terminó rompiendo los huesos de este. De Misty lo único que se escuchó, fue un grito desgarrador de dolor, haciendo que soltara lágrimas— ¡En verdad te vez muy tierna con lágrimas en tus ojos, quiero que siempre te veas así de bonita! — y de un suave movimiento con su pie derecho, levantó a la joven hasta su altura.

Aprovechando la debilidad de Misty, comenzó a darle golpes críticos en puntos específicos del cuerpo, con tal fuerza, que los gritos de la líder eran peores, notándose el dolor en su rostro.

—Misty… —más no dijo May, estaba horrorizada, paralizada, y sin saber cómo, de forma instintiva, decidió nuevamente desafiar a Dark— ¡No lastimes a Misty!

Todos veían muy sorprendidos a una May envuelta en la ira y el odio. Igualmente, su situación no era muy distinta a los demás; todos quieran ayudar a Misty, pero eran conscientes de la diferencia de poderes. No era el rival para nadie.

—¡Dark, Maldita! —gritó con mucha ira y odio, mientras siendo guiada por sus sentimientos, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Misty y Dark.

—Vaya, vaya. Con que la pequeña May quiere defender a su amiguita —comentó sarcástica, mientras dejaba caer a Misty al suelo—. Está bien, te dejaré verla, acércate.

—¡May, aléjate! —le gritó Misty con lo que le quedaba de energía, pero la porfía de May fue más fuerte; había llegado hasta ella— May, perdóname por favor, Dark rompió todos mis huesos, ya no puedo moverme. Te defraudé —le dijo muy acongojada.

—Misty…, ¿cómo puedes seguir tan firme? —le preguntó algo desesperada la joven, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas— El señor Goku nos dijo… que sí seguías peleando de esa forma, terminarías lastimada.

—May, escúchame…, tu eres mi amiga…, y al igual que a Brock, Tracey y los demás, no puedo permitir que les pase algo… Y a ti May, te quiero como si fueses mi hermanita menor —tal comentario, provocó el sonrojo en la peli castaña—. Sabía que existía el riesgo de terminar incluso con mi vida, pero tenía que arriesgarme. Lamentablemente, me falta muchísimo para aprender a usar esta cosa.

—Misty… —May había pasado de la desesperación al miedo, sus lágrimas brotaban con mayor fuerza, no aguantaba más ver a su más preciada amiga en ese estado—. Por favor, no te mueras, te lo suplico —se levantó, y miró a Dark con mucho odio, rencor, rabia; se veía como apenas retenía sus sentimientos— ¡Maldita Dark, te atreviste a destrozar el cuerpo de Misty! ¡No te lo perdonaré!

—¡Ay, pero que escena tan tierna y bonita! —comenzó a decir Dark, haciendo notar su ironía en una expresión de ternura— ¡Pero que asqueroso! —soltó asqueada.

—¡Cállate, maldita mierda! —soltó más fuerte que todo lo demás que había dicho, dejando perplejos a todos sus conocidos— ¡Te voy a destruir! —y sin ninguna duda, comenzó a correr contra Dark, con toda intención de atacarla, y lográndolo, sin éxito.

—A mí me respetas —le dijo muy tranquila—. Retrocede, ahora —y de la nada, creó una corriente de aire, mandándola a volar lejos.

Mientras, los demás seguían muy sorprendidos del valor… y el vocabulario de May.

—¡Max, no sabía que tú hermana tuviera esa clase de educación! —le dijo la señorita Kinomoto entre ofendida y molesta.

—No Sakura, ella no es así —le negó muy sorprendido Max—. May es muy tranquila y aventurera, fue gracias a Ash la valentía que ahora tiene. Te puedo decir que jamás había escuchado esa clase de palabras en ella —y terminó muy serio—. De verdad está muy enojada, es como si hubiesen tocado a alguien de su familia.

—No sabía que Misty y May se llevaran tan bien, en verdad parecen hermanas —decía Tracey muy sorprendido.

—Yo me preocuparía ahora por otra cosa —les comentó Ed muy preocupado—. Dark tiene a las dos, las va a matar — todos miraron al joven, para después desviar su atención a las dos chicas.

Pero de pronto, se sintió un fuerte grito de parte de May.

—¡Maldita…, pagaras… —de pronto, el pecho de May comenzó a brillar— muy caro lo que le hiciste a Misty! —y de la nada, comenzó a expulsar un aura de color naranja— ¡No puedo permitir… —el fenómeno que afectaba a May, sorprendió a todo el mundo— que sigas con vida!

De pronto, el bolso de Satoshi, quien lo tenía en ese instante Inuyasha, comenzó a brillar.

—¡Ay…! —más por la sorpresa, Inuyasha se zafó del bolso algo asustado, y apenas tocó el suelo, salió una fuerte luz de este, emitido por un objeto en especial.

—¡Eso es…! —murmuró la entrenadora de Ecruteak.

—¡Ese es uno de los objetos que encontramos en el Mt. Plateado, la pulsera terráquea! —avisó de golpe Naruto, quién era el que mejor sabía de las joyas, la cual comenzó a dirigirse hacia May.

—¡Nuestras teorías estaban en lo cierto! —gritó Inuyasha con mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Sus teorías? —preguntó Kagome muy curiosa.

—Si se fijas bien, las guerreras elementas se parecen mucho a Misty y a May, así que tomamos por conclusión que May sería una de las guerreras elementales.

—¿Eso es cierto, Inuyasha? —preguntó Max muy sorprendido.

—Así parece ser Max, así parece ser.

Mientras tanto, al menos Magma, estaba muy preocupada porque una segunda joya elemental se estaba por liberar.

—No puede ser, otra joya más… ¡Maldición! —y por desesperación, Magma quiso ir a interrumpir, pero Goku se lo impidió, apareciendo frente a ella de golpe.

—¡Oye, ¿acaso estas huyendo?!

—¡No te entrometas, vete de aquí! —rápidamente le lanzó una esfera de energía, pero Goku apenas se movió para esquivarla— ¡Maldición!

—¿Qué sucede? —se preguntaba el saiyajin— Antes era muy poderosa, pero después que Misty se transformó, su poder disminuyó a la mitad, y ahora que May activó esa joya, los poderes de Magma volvieron a disminuir —y rápidamente, llegó a la conclusión más sencilla— ¡Lo tengo! —todos miraron al saiyajin muy extrañados por el grito— ¡Ya veo por qué quieren las joyas! ¡A medida que las despiertan, sus poderes se van debilitando, es como si esas joyas absorbieran o bloquearan sus poderes!

—¿Eso es cierto? —le preguntó Gary, quién al igual que Espeon y Pikachu, miraron al guerrero.

—¡Eso no importa ahora, lo único que quiero ahora, es ayudar a Misty! —y apenas terminó su frase May, la pulsera terráquea quedó frente a ella, flotando en el aire— ¿Y esto?

—Toma la joya, May —dijo una voz en la mente de la joven.

—¿Quién es? —preguntaba con algo de susto, mirando a todos lados.

—May, soy yo —volvió a decir la voz, la cual esta vez, May notó que venía de la joya.

—¡¿Que eres tú?! —más por curiosidad e intuición, May tocó la joya, provocando que esta emitiera una fuerte luz, la que cegó a todos.

Cuando la luz desapareció, una mujer apareció frente a todos. Era muy parecida a May, pero versión adulta, tal vez de unos treinta y dos años, y usaba un peinado muy similar al de la coordinadora, pero un poco más largo. Vestía una especie de polera holgada, con detalles de roca y metales, un pantalón también holgado, con detalles igual que la polera, en sus muñecas se veía unas muñequeras, al parecer, de un material parecido al oro, y siendo rodeada de telas transparentes. Se veía majestuosa.

—¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó May muy asombrada.

—Tranquila May. Soy Flora, soy una de tus antepasados.

—¡¿Mi antepasado?! —exclamó aún más sorprendida la peli castaña.

—Tú no nos molestes —le dijo Flora a Dark, haciendo brillar sus ojos, mandando a volar a la guerrera oscura como si nada.

—¡Increíble! —volvió a gritar May, sin poder salir de su impresión— ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

—¡¿Quién rayos es esa! —se preguntaba con rabia Dark, estirando sus brazos, intentando una de sus técnicas— ¿Eh? —no pasó nada, cosa que la dejó perpleja. Era como si hubiesen sellado sus habilidades.

—¡No te preocupes, yo lo soluciono! —Magma también intentó hacer lo mismo, obteniendo mismo resultado— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!

—Les sugiero que no intenten, sellé todo tipo de poder de energía en todos — les respondió Flora, dándoles a entender que, pese a que aún estaban transformados, no podían usar ninguna técnica, salvo volar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntaba May ingenuamente.

—Porque quería hablar contigo, May —le respondió Flora, volviendo a hablar con un tono reconfortante—. Yo soy una de las guerreras que luchó arduamente para sellar al escuadrón de la oscuridad y a Arades. Lamentablemente tuvimos que sacrificarnos, ya que eran muy poderosos, fue imposible hacer otra cosa, y por causa de eso mis amigos también murieron, y eso fue algo que nunca pude perdonarme. No soy como las otras guerreras elementales, yo soy muy pacifica, pese a que soy la guerrera de la tierra, una de las guerreras más poderosas, después de la guerrera del fuego.

—Ya veo —May seguía igual de sorprendida, pero comenzaba a procesar todo lo que sucedía—. A mí tampoco me gusta ver a mis amigos sacrificarse y quedarme aquí paralizada —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa, y después desviar su atención a Misty—. Misty, perdóname por no defenderte, pero no soy como tú. Por cómo eres, te admiro y te quiero —le confesó muy triste.

—May…, con tu valor y cariño…, estoy satisfecha… —le respondió muy orgullosa Misty—. Arriesgaste tu vida para defenderme…, pese a que sabías que te podían matar —y después desvío su atención a Flora—. Discúlpame Flora…, pero creo que fui una inútil…, me destrozaron, literalmente…, con suerte me mantengo consciente —decía burlándose de sí misma, con voz muy agotada.

—Lo siento Misty, pero no tengo el poder de recuperar energía ni las heridas —se disculpó algo apenada Flora—. Como liberaste el poder del collar marino, debiste haber hablado con Ondine, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí, lo hice…, y le prometí que terminaría esto… de un solo golpe.

—Ondine, tan impaciente como siempre —dijo rendida, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca—. No te dijo nada sobre cómo usar el poder de la joya, ¿verdad?

—¿Tenía que saber algo? —preguntó algo extrañada la peli naranja.

—Misty, durante años, ustedes han sido líderes de gimnasio, o por lo menos sus familias, por lo que solo han tenido batallas con sus Pokémon, pelear de esta forma es muy distinto.

—Es cierto Misty —decía Goku muy comprensivo, mientras se les acercaba ya sin su transformación—, tu cuerpo no está en condiciones de manejar de esa forma tanto poder, además excediste esa misma fuerza. Seguramente sentiste como tu cuerpo se desarmaba por dentro.

—Así es —le asintió Misty—. Creí que haciendo eso terminaría rápido…, pero veo que me fallaron los cálculos… También sabía que nunca he peleado, y que ese poder destrozaría mi cuerpo…, mi muy mal preparado cuerpo…

—Eso quiere decir que aún no estamos listos para pelear contra ellas —concluyó May, mirando a las guerreras elementales, y de nuevo a Flora—, ¿verdad?

—Nunca nadie está preparado para nada —reflexionó Flora, para después desviar su atención a las guerreras elementales—. Aun así, a esas niñas nunca las había visto, ¿de dónde salieron?

—Es cierto… —interrumpió Misty—, Ondine nos habló que el nombre de los soldados de la luz…, era solo un nombre falso…, su verdadero nombre, es el escuadrón de la oscuridad… —y sin lograr terminar, Misty sintió como se desvanecía su conciencia.

—¡Por favor Misty, no te duermas, ya no te esfuerces más! — le gritó May muy preocupada y asustada.

—¿Eso es verdad? —le preguntó algo sobresaltado Goku a Flora.

—Veo que, en mil años todo ha cambiado mucho —le respondió con algo de sarcasmo—. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Goku?

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó muy serio.

—No puedo hacer mucho por ustedes, solo soy un alma y pronto tendré que partir al paraíso. Ya he cumplido con mi tarea, así que quiero que me hagas el favor de entrenar a Misty, a May, y a los jóvenes que liberen la energía de las joyas elementales y los demás objetos.

—De acuerdo, los entrenaré —le asintió con entusiasmo—. Misty, May, ¿están de acuerdo?

—¡Por supuesto, lo que sea para terminar con esos malditos! —exclamó muy decidida May.

—No quiero volver a pasar esta vergüenza… —ironizó resignada Misty—. Está bien…, entrenaré contigo Goku… Si es el único método para aprender a controlar el poder de la guerrera del agua…, lo haré.

—Si necesitan saber de más, cuando liberen las otras joyas restantes tendrán sus respuestas —les comentó Flora—. Lo siento, pero no tengo más información.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó ingenuamente May.

—Creo que cuando quedamos selladas, nuestra memoria se repartió, o al menos eso creo —respondió algo confundida—. May, ya es hora —le dijo a May muy seria, mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Si…! —dijo con muchos nervios y ansias, reflejados en sus brillantes ojos—. Creo que es hora que tome tú puesto —miró a su ancestro con decisión y seguridad, y le prometió—. ¡Te prometo por mi vida, que esos malditos no se saldrán con la suya, protegeremos nuestro mundo con nuestra vida!

—Lo siento May…, pero no podré ayudarte…, al menos por ahora…, ¡Je! —se disculpó Misty, sin jamás dejar la ironía.

—Flora —interrumpió Goku—, antes que te vayas, quiero preguntarte sobre lo que dijo Misty u Ondine. Dijo que con Wind, Mew y yo sería suficiente para derrotar a las guerreras, pero no pudimos hacer nada.

—Goku, solo hagan explotar su poder —le respondió con sencillez—. Veo que Ondine estaba muy apurada por algún motivo —comentó algo pensante—. Bueno, solo hagan estallar su poder oculto y listo.

—¿Y cómo se hace eso? —preguntó muy extrañada May.

—Misty supo muy bien cómo hacerlo, y sé que ustedes también lo harán. Confío en ustedes, y que esta época de caos termine —Flora volvió a mirar a los ojos a May, y le ordenó—. May, grita con toda tu seguridad y coraje, Groudon, por favor, préstame tu poder y voluntad.

—De acuerdo —se paró derecha, levantó su brazo izquierdo al cielo, y…—. Cuídate Flora. ¿Volveré a verte?

—Siempre te ayudaré y protegeré, y si quieres hablar conmigo, solo llámame con tu mente, y por favor, tú también cuídate, mi sucesora.

—Te extrañaré —…sólo gritó— ¡Groudon, por favor, préstame tu poder y voluntad!

Tal acción de May, hizo sorprender a todos de distintas maneras.

—¡¿Eh?! —la entrenadora de Ecruteak, Sakura, vio como una de sus pokébolas voló hasta May— ¿Qué sucede?

—Parece que May piensa hacer algo extraordinario —decía Edward con mucha seguridad, mientras todos veían lo que pasaba.

—Pero ¿quién es esa mujer? —ahora preguntó la señorita Kinomoto.

—Si llegamos a sobrevivir, le preguntaremos a May y a Goku —le respondió Tracey, tan extrañado como los demás.

—Ella debe ser amiga de Ondine —respondió con mucha seguridad Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —ahora preguntó Kagome, muy extrañada de su seguridad.

—Ocurrió lo mismo cuando peleamos contra Dialga y Palkia.

—¡¿Eso es cierto?! —preguntó muy incrédulo Max.

—Si —le asintió Sonic—. Después de eso, Misty apareció con ese extraño traje.

De pronto, May se vio envuelta en una luz muy fuerte, para después aparecer en otro lugar, el cual parecía invadido por la oscuridad.

—¡¿Eh?! —May miraba para todos lados, sin reconocer aquel lugar— ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

—Tranquila May —se oyó de Flora, con una voz muy tranquila—. Llegó la hora que me releves.

—¿Flora? —May siguió buscando, hasta encontrarla, viéndola directo a los ojos— ¡De acuerdo, cuando tú quieras! ¡Te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para dejar muy bien tu nombre y el de mis antepasados!

—Yo sé que lo harás, confío en ti. Sólo te pediré un favor, hija.

—¡Por supuesto, dime! —aceptó con un tono de voz muy firme.

—No digas más palabras feas, eso queda muy mal en las mujeres bonitas y de buen corazón —le pidió Flora, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Palabras feas? —May no entendía a qué se refería, hasta percatarse del "discurso" que le había dado a Dark— ¡¿En verdad dije eso?! —y muy desesperada, comenzó a gritar, mientras movía sus brazos y piernas— ¡Por favor, perdóname, no quise decir eso, yo sólo…!

—Tranquila May —le pidió muy calma Flora—, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero tu lealtad, valentía y gran corazón, vale mucho más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida. Acabas de demostrar el acto de amor más grande que existe, intentaste sacrificarte para salvar a Misty, y por esa razón te daré el más grande regalo que tengo para ti.

—¿Acto de amor por Misty? —aquellas palabras, hicieron que los pensamientos de May fluyeran por si solos— ¡¿Yo enamorada de Misty?! —gritó muy sonrojada.

—Así es, May —le asintió Flora—. Pero es otro tipo de amor, muy distinto al que sientes por Drew… pronto lo entenderás.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo May, dando a entender que no había entendido nada.

—Muy bien, prepárate.

—¡Si!

—Y May, yo también te extrañaré. Ahora solo relájate, el resto déjamelo a mí.

El traje de May comenzó a cambiar, al igual que el de Misty, con la diferencia, que la peli castaña vestía un peto café claro bastante ajustado, al punto que sus pechos se veían más grandes a cómo eran, acompañados por unos pantalones igual de ajustados, los que les llegaban hasta los tobillos, y unas muñequeras que parecían estar hechas, al parecer de oro, las que tenían unos dibujos muy extraños inscritos en color rojo, y desde el cuello del peto salían dos tiras de tela transparentes, las que tenían inscripciones color azul, con el mismo diseño que tenía Groudon. Pese a lo ajustado e incómodo que se vea el traje, May se sentía muy liviana, libre y poderosa.

Una vez la luz desapareció, May apareció con su nuevo traje.

—¿Y esto? —se preguntaba muy curiosa May, mirándose con atención— ¡Que hermoso traje, me encanta! —gritó muy sonrojada y alegre.

—¡¿Que sucedió?! —preguntó muy sorprendido Goku.

—Veo que… —decía Misty entre quejidos— liberaste el poder de otra joya…

—¡Mira Misty, por fin soy como tú, por fin podré ayudarte! —le gritó May muy emocionada, mirando a los ojos de la peli naranja muy sonrojada.

—¡Gracias May… qué bueno que por fin puedas hacer lo que querías…! —decía sonriendo— Aun así… —ahora comentó muy seria— May, Goku, por favor… tengan mucho cuidado, esas guerreras son muy poderosas… —les pidió, ya muy agotada.

—Lo sabemos Misty, no te preocupes —le respondió Goku, levantando el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha—. Esperamos terminar rápido.

—¡Misty, por favor no te esfuerces, quédate tranquila y no te desmayes! — le pidió May, todavía muy preocupada.

—Chicos, no se preocupen…, lo único que puedo mover son los ojos… —dijo Misty algo sarcástica.

—May —comenzó a explicarle el saiyajin—, como es la primera vez que pelearás, no liberes todo el poder que tienes, sino terminarás destruida.

—Te sugiero que la vigiles… —le pidió Misty—, es tan impulsiva como Ash.

—Sí, lo sé, ya me lo había dicho, pero no sé cómo liberar mi poder —dijo muy apenada May.

—¿Recuerdas como lo hizo Misty? Es más menos lo que tienes que hacer —tal respuesta, sólo dejó algo confundida a May— ¡Ya sé! Observa atentamente lo que voy a hacer —comenzó a concentrarse, y se transformó en súper saiyajin— ¿Viste como lo hice?

—Sí, creo… Déjame intentarlo —muy insegura, pero con mucha fuerza de voluntad, May comenzó a concentrarse, y sin percatarse comenzó a flotar en el aire, comenzando a alejarse de aquel lugar por voluntad, más por miedo de herir aún más a Misty, a sabiendas que no sabía controlar su propio poder.

Mientras, las guerreras elementales veían con odio a May, como hacía desbaratar sus planes de a poco.

—¡Rayos —se decía con rabia Dark—, esas tontas liberaron otra joya más! —en eso, logró percatarse que su cuerpo estaba liberado nuevamente— Mi poder está de vuelta —pensó muy seria —. Esa mujer que apareció, al parecer ya se fue —y les gritó a las guerreras— ¡Terminemos con esto ya, ejecutemos el juicio elemental!

—Ya veo, quiere terminar con todos de un solo golpe —susurró Aqua, gritándole a sus otras compañeras— ¡Comencemos!

—¡Pero primero, no permitiré que esa niña libere su poder! —decía Tera, mientras se dirigía contra May, pero un joven se interpuso en su camino— ¡Apártate!

—¿Tienes prisa? —le preguntó Gary con tono burlón.

—No te hagas el valiente sino… —iba a comenzar a avanzar Aqua, pero Espeon se atravesó en su camino— ¡¿Tú también!

— _¿Sino qué, Aqua?_ —le preguntó sin perder la compostura.

— _¡Tera, será mejor que te tranquilices, May aún tiene que aprender a usar esa joya, sino terminara igual que Misty!_ —decía la ex Pikachu de Satoshi, muy molesta.

—Ya veo, con que piensan hacerlo difícil, entonces… —comenzó a amenazar Magma, quién nadie la contenía, apuntando una esfera de fuego al grupo, el cual no prestaba atención por estar pendientes de May.

— _¡No te atrevas, ustedes están peleando contra nosotros!_ —le gritó muy desesperado el ex Espeon de Satoshi.

—…creo que terminaré con el grupito, así no nos causarán más problemas —y sin más, lanzó una esfera de fuego, la cual explotó al parecer, directamente al grupo, el cual se percató muy tarde de la amenaza de la guerrera de fuego— ¡Bien —ahora comenzó a amenazar a Gary, y sus ahora Espeon y Pikachu—, ahora ustedes!

De lo que jamás logró percatarse Magma, fue que solo un integrante del grupo estaba atento a sus movimientos, quién había logrado deshacer el ataque de fuego antes que impactara al grupo.

—¡Maldición, esto me está cansando! —se quejó con mucha furia Magma, cuando vio al ex Pikachu de Ash, ahora de Sakura Kinomoto, con su cola aun brillando.

— _¿Sabes? Esto a mí también me está cansando. ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa más que amenazar a mis amigos cobardemente?_ —le preguntó el Pikachu, suponiendo que al igual que Wind, le entendía perfectamente.

—¡Tera, Aqua, encárguense del entrenador frustrado y de Espi y Pika! —les ordenó Magma, sin quitarle la atención al Pikachu de Sakura— Contigo tendré un tratamiento especial.

— _No espero menos. Cuándo me atacaron, estaba concentrado en quitarle los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon a Kyogre, fue por eso me derrotaste con facilidad._

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! Que fanfarrón —Magma se mofó con ironía del Pokémon eléctrico.

—¡Esto también rebalsó mi paciencia! —dijo telepáticamente Mewtwo, quién después de tanto contenerse, se paró al lado de Pikachu— Te ayudaré con la batalla, no podrás solo.

— _Gracias, pero esto es personal_ —dijo sin mirar al Pokémon psíquico—. _Si me quieres ayudar, dile a Sakura, mi entrenadora, que me ayude con sus cartas a potenciar mis habilidades._

—Eres muy orgulloso. De acuerdo, será como digas —le dijo algo desconcertado, para comunicarse con la peli castaña—. Joven Kinomoto, Pikachu necesita que lo ayudes a potenciar sus habilidades, peleará contra Magma.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sakura gritó espantada por la idea— ¡No lo permitiré, Pikachu recién se recuperó y no quiero que de nuevo este en peligro! —gritó con rabia.

—Si en verdad quieres a Pikachu, la mejor forma de demostrado es brindándole la ayuda que necesita.

—Pikachu, ¿estás seguro? —le preguntó la peli castaña, a lo que el Pokémon le asintió— De acuerdo, no puedo negarme si tú me lo pides —dijo muy preocupada, mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de ayudarlo—. Las habilidades de Pikachu son la velocidad y sus ataques eléctricos. Por favor, que funcione —tomó dos cartas— ¡Por favor cartas, ayuden a hacer más fuerte a mi amigo! —las lanzó al cielo, elevó su báculo, y gritó— ¡Velocidad, Trueno!

Al momento que las cartas se activaron, estas rodearon al Pokémon eléctrico, quien las asimiló sin problemas, y al acto, fue rodeado de energía eléctrica. Tomó posición ofensiva, explotó su energía, y quedó rodeado de energía eléctrica, la que parecía concentrada en su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?! —preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida; tan sorprendida como los demás.

—Parece la tacleada de voltios —intentó explicar, y explicarse Brock—. Pero es extraño, para la tacleada de voltios, Pikachu necesita tomar impulso. ¿Cómo la activaste sin necesidad de impulso?

—Seguramente las cartas que activaste hicieron una reacción en su cuerpo —ahora comenzó a teorizar Edward—. La cantidad de energía eléctrica que tiene, más la habilidad de la velocidad, no le hace ver la necesidad de tomar impulso, sino que toma la velocidad de la carta de la velocidad… o al menos eso creo…

—¿Eso quiere decir que puede usar cualquier movimiento, sin necesidad de tomar impulso, como la tacleada de voltios? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Creo… Esto va más allá que mis conocimientos de alquimia —sentenció desconcertado el mayor de los Elric.

De pronto, solo vieron como Pikachu y Magma desaparecieron.

Mientras, el Pikachu de Gary tenía su contienda contra Tera, al igual que Espeon contra Aqua.

—Veo que eres muy engreída —comenzó a decirle Tera—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú sola me ganarás?

— _¿Y quién te dijo que quería ganarte?_ —le preguntó muy desafiante la Pikachu.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sólo quiero demostrarle a los demás lo débiles que son, y lo fuerte que somos nosotros —respondió muy engreída y egocéntrica.

—¡No te burles de nosotros! —le gritó furiosa Tera, comenzando su ataque frenético.

Tera atacaba con mucha velocidad, pero por alguna razón había algo muy extraño. Sabía que aquella Pikachu era muy fuerte, pero no sabía si se había vuelto más fuerte, o ella estaba debilitándose, cosa que también notó la Pikachu, ya que esquivaba con mucha facilidad todos sus ataques.

—Ya veo —comenzó a resolver la Pikachu, mientras se paraba en la espalda de Tera—, con que lo que dijo el señor Goku es cierto, mientras las joyas elementales se invoquen, sus poderes se debilitaran más. No me estás atacando ni con un tercio de tu poder, en cambio yo no estoy ni transpirando.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces y toma esto en serio! —dio media vuelta, provocando que la Pikachu saltará, cosa que aprovechó para atacarla, sin éxito.

Espeon tenía mucho menos problemas, ya que él si lo tomaba todo en serio. Aqua estaba en problemas.

—Por favor Aqua, despierta —comenzó a decirle Espeon muy reflexivo—. Saben que sus aspiraciones son egoístas, este planeta es de todos, y las demás dimensiones son para los que viven en ellas. Terminemos esto sin más violencia.

—¡Tú no eres quien para darme ordenes! —le gritó furiosa la guerrera del agua, mientras intentaba asestar un golpe, cosa que no lograba.

—Espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo equivocada que estás.

Mientras tanto, May continuaba aprendiendo a controlar su energía, y no terminar como Misty.

—¡Muy bien May, sigue así! —le felicitó Goku muy emocionado— Recuerda no exigir tu cuerpo.

—Creo que puedo acelerar esto, aun me queda aguante —dijo May, mientras liberaba su poder a mayor velocidad.

—Tú conoces tu cuerpo, May. Si en verdad puedes hacerlo, quiero ver cuál es tu límite.

Pero lo de May estaba tomando mucho tiempo, y a cierta guerrera esto la aburría, ya que su plan no avanzaba.

—Esto me está cansando —rezongó muy enojada Dark—. Primero contra la orejas de pelo —decía mirando a May, y después al grupo—, y luego contra esos insectos.

Dark comenzó a prepararse para reiniciar su ataque, cosa de la que se percató Misty, quién hizo lo único que podía hacer en su estado, avisar.

—¡Goku, May, Dark va a atacarlos! —gritó desesperada Misty.

—¿Dark? —May miró a Misty algo asustada, y luego a la guerrera oscura.

—¡Rayos! —Goku estaba en similar estado. Dark estaba casi encima de ellos.

Pero de pronto, dos personas se atravesaron en el camino de Dark.

—¡Gohan, Usagi! —exclamó May muy sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta de la llegada de ambos.

—¿Qué piensan hacer? —preguntó Goku muy preocupado.

—¡Detendremos a Dark hasta que May aprenda a usar su poder! —respondió con mucho valor Gohan.

—¡Si May obtiene el mismo poder que Misty, terminaremos con esto rápido! —le respondió Usagi, quién nuevamente estaba transformada como la princesa Serenity.

—¡¿Están locos?! ¡Los van a matar!

—Me parece interesante —comentó algo interesada Dark—. Veamos de que son capaces —sonrió, y desapareció.

—¡Gohan, ten cuidado, podría atacar desde cualquier lado! —le advirtió la princesa de la luna, mientras buscaba a Dark por todos lados.

—¡Si!

Pero de la nada, tanto Usagi como Gohan fueron enviados de golpe contra el suelo.

—¡No! ¡Gohan, Usagi! —gritó desesperada May, queriendo partir a ayudarlos, lo que Goku le impidió.

—¡May, no vayas, concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo! —le ordenó el saiyajin— Si logras controlar tu poder, podrás ir a ayudarlos, ahora solo les estorbarías.

—¡Pero Goku…!

—Por favor May, no permitas que el esfuerzo de Misty, Gohan y Usagi hayan sido en vano —le pidió muy serio.

—Es cierto —reflexionó con mucha angustia la peli castaña—. Aunque me duela, es verdad, tengo que controlar mi poder, sino sólo se preocuparan de lo que me vaya a pasar. Será mejor no perder el tiempo —y continúo con su tarea.

—¡Eso May, continua! —dijo Goku más optimista, pero los movimientos de Dark lo preocuparon— Que extraño —se decía—, se supone que liberar el poder de esas joyas las debilita, pero Dark no ha mostrado si quiera cansancio, es más, no está peleando con todo su poder.

Y parecía ser cierto, Dark se veía muy confiada. Continuaba peleando como si nada estuviese pasando.

—¡¿Saben?! ¡No quiero perder mi tiempo, terminemos esto ahora! —les dijo maliciosamente la guerrera peli azabache.

—¡Espera! —gritó Gohan— ¡Aún no nos derrotas, Dark!

—¡Aún nos queda mucha energía! —también le gritó Usagi.

La verdad era muy distinta, y lo sabían. El golpe de Dark fue muy duro, los había dejado muy debilitados.

—De acuerdo, como ustedes digan —sólo vieron como desapareció, y apareció a los pocos metros frente a los dos jóvenes, apuntando con sus manos una especie de energía oscura.

—¿Estás lista para morir, Usagi? —le preguntó Gohan, esbozando una sonrisa, completamente resignado.

—Nunca estoy lista, pero siempre estoy preparada —le respondió algo irónica.

Parecía el final de los dos jóvenes.

—¡Estoy lista! —gritó May, terminando de expulsar su energía, rodeándose de un aura de color naranja.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó extrañado Goku.

—Ahora verás —y la coordinadora de Hoenn desapareció.

—¡Desaparezcan! —y Dark lanzó su energía a una gran velocidad.

Tanto Gohan como Usagi sólo se protegieron del ataque con sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, esperando los dos su final, pero el ataque estalló muy cerca de ellos, sin lograr afectarlos. Cuando la cortina de polvo que se levantó, se disipó, observaron como May, con la ayuda de un campo de energía que había puesto, los había salvado.

—¡Te dije que no lastimaras a mis amigos, maldita! —gritó May muy furiosa.

—¡May! —los dos la veían muy sorprendidos y alegres.

—Chicos, ¿están bien? —preguntó May muy preocupada y asustada— ¿Les hizo mucho daño?

—No te preocupes May, nosotros estamos bien —le respondió Usagi, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Discúlpanos por no poder distraerla lo suficiente —le pidió Gohan con tristeza.

—Tranquilo Gohan —le respondió muy feliz la peli castaña—, gracias por tu esfuerzo, ahora déjanos el resto a nosotros —desvío su mirada a Dark, y le gritó—. ¡Cómo dijo Usagi, terminaremos contigo, terminaremos nuestra misión, y nos iremos a casa a descansar y disfrutar! —y volvió la mirada a sus dos amigos— Espérenme por favor —y desapareció del lugar.

—¿Crees que pueda derrotar a Dark? —le preguntó Gohan a Usagi, mientras los dos se recomponían con algo de dificultad.

—No lo sé Gohan, pero tengo fe de que lo hará.

Según May, estaba lista para enfrentarse a Dark. Ahora sólo tenía su fe para derrotarla.

—Que tierno es Gohan —se decía algo emocionada May—. Qué bueno es conocer gente tan sincera y pura —llegó al lado de Goku, y fijó su mirada en Dark— Ash, ya verás, terminaremos con estas tipas y recuperaremos tu memoria y verdadera personalidad —a Goku—. ¿Estás listo?

—Cuando quieras —miró a May, desvió su mirada hacia Dark, y liberó su energía de un solo golpe—. Comencemos.

—¿Los dos contra la guerrera de los sueños? Me parece bien —dijo soberbia, al tiempo que los tres luchadores desaparecían, siendo golpes en el aire como la única prueba de que estaban luchando.

Mientras se reiniciaba aquella encarnizada batalla, todos se acercaron dónde estaba Misty.

—Misty, ¿estás bien? —preguntó muy preocupado Gohan.

—Dentro de lo que es posible…, si, aún sigo viva. ¡Jejejeje! —respondió con un tono de voz cansado.

—Misty, te llevaremos a un lugar más seguro —le comentó Brock, mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de la peli naranja— ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude a cargarla!

—Gracias chicos —agradeció muy feliz.

—Yo te ayudo —se ofreció Tracey, mientras se dirigía a tomar de las piernas a Misty.

Pero cuando Brock y Tracey la agarraron de brazos y piernas respectivamente, pudieron percatarse que realmente sus extremidades tenían más fracturas de las que podían imaginar. El solo tocarla, provocó que Misty hiciera una mueca de dolor insoportable, soltando lágrimas.

—¡No puede ser posible Misty, realmente tienes todos tus huesos inutilizables! —gritó espantado Tracey, percatándose que, por tratar de ayudarla, provocaron un sufrimiento terrible a Misty— ¡Perdóname, no creí que estuvieras tan mal!

—Descuida… —dijo Misty, intentando disimular sus quejidos, esbozando una sonrisa— Soportaré.

—¿Cómo nos llevaremos a Misty? —preguntó Brock muy preocupado— Podríamos lastimarte de forma grave. No me atrevo ni a tocarte, lo siento.

—Brock, es en serio, aguantaré —le intentó convencer, sin quitar su forzada sonrisa.

La situación era demasiado compleja y crítica, nadie tenía el valor de moverla.

Pero de pronto, por orden de Magma, Aqua y Tera dejaron de pelear.

—¡Tera, Aqua, no gasten más sus energías, ya los tenemos! —les ordenó Magma.

—¿Qué ya los tenemos? —preguntó extrañada Aqua, quien se percató que todos estaban reunidos con Misty— Ya veo ¡Ja! Que estúpidos —y se dirigió a Espeon—. ¡Espeon, será mejor que vayas a ver a tus amigos —y se alejó hasta con Magma—, ellos te necesitan!

— _Es cierto_ —se decía el Pokémon—, _lo más importante ahora es Misty_ —a Aqua—. _¡No sé qué están planeando, pero tienes razón, mis amigos están primero!_ —y partió con el grupo.

—Tú también deberías ir a ver tus amiguitos —le dijo Tera a Pikachu con un tono tierno, lanzándole un beso a la distancia— ¡Hasta lueguito! —le guiñó el ojo derecho, y también fue hasta con Magma.

— _¡¿Qué planeas?!_ —le preguntó furiosa, pero Tera no le respondió— _¡Maldita!_ —y también partió con Misty y los demás.

—Tú también deberías preocuparte por tu amiga especial, pequeño —le dijo con algo de ironía Magma al Pikachu.

— _¡Esto no se quedará así, Magma!_ —le gritó con rabia, y también se dirigió con los demás, mientras pensaba— _¡Esto no es justo, Misty ha sufrido mucho, y todo es mi culpa!_

—¡¿Qué habrá pasado?! —se preguntaba Gary muy extrañado— Que importa, ahora lo primordial es Misty —y también partió con todos.

Al parecer, las guerreras se estaban preparando para algo. ¿Se preparaban para su plan?

Mientras tanto, Goku y May seguían a duras penas la batalla. Afortunadamente, se habían adaptado a la velocidad de Dark.

—Los felicito, son especialistas en esquivar ataques —les felicito sarcástica— ¡Lástima que yo ganaré esta batalla!

—¡No sé cómo aún mantienes tus fuerzas, más cuando May y Misty han liberado esas joyas! —comenzó a cuestionarle Goku— Tus amigas se han vuelto débiles, pero tú…, eres distinta a las otras.

—¡¿Eso es cierto?! —preguntó con sorpresa May, ya que ella no había escuchado lo que dijo Goku cuando peleó contra Magma.

—Ahora tú eres peligrosa, lo mejor será terminar ahora contigo —y por propia decisión, comenzó su frenética y poderosa ofensiva solitaria, siendo May sólo una espectadora.

En esta ocasión, Goku peleaba con más agilidad, y acertando sus golpes, la detuvo en seco, comenzando una lluvia de esferas de energía.

—¡Ka… me… ha… me… —en sus manos, comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía— ha! —y la lanzó contra Dark, dando de lleno.

—¡Qué bien, lo lograste! —celebró muy feliz May.

—Aún no cantes victoria, May —le advirtió muy serio Goku—. No la vamos a derrotar con esa clase de ataques.

—¡¿En verdad?! —preguntó May con mucho asombro.

Y ciertamente, Dark aún continuaba ahí, en el mismo lugar, sin ningún rasguño.

—¡¿Acaso es inmortal?! —May estaba muy impresionada, había recibido un ataque directo, y seguía como si nada— ¡Ya no te quiero ver más! —le gritó furiosa, lanzándose a atacar con mucha rabia.

—¡Eso es, vengan a morir! —le desafió Dark, para después sentir como May acertaba un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda, sin lograr percatarse del movimiento— ¡¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?! —se preguntaba— ¡Ahora verás! —lanzó su golpe, pero May lo esquivó.

—¡Lamentaras lo que le hiciste a Misty, a mi familia y a mis amigos! —gritaba llena de ira, comenzando una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos, lo suficientemente rápidos para que Dark no pudiera detenerlos.

—May… —murmuró perplejo Goku— ¿No era que no sabía pelear?

En un último movimiento, May le dio un empujón en el pecho a Dark, lo que la hizo retroceder, siguiendo con algo aún más sorprendente. Comenzó una lluvia de esferas de energía contra la guerrera oscura, y un remate que dejó de piedra a todos.

—¡A ver como escapas de esto! —decía May juntando sus manos, formando una esfera de energía muy poderosa.

—¡¿Quién te dijo que escaparía?! —le desafió Dark, abriendo completamente su defensa— ¡Vamos, lánzame lo que tú quieras!

—¡Veo que estás muy confiada! —May comenzó a aumentar aún más su energía, sobrepasando su límite, y…— ¡Ka… me… ha… me…!

¡¿Cómo demonios aprendió el Kame hame ha?! Eso era lo que todos se preguntaban. May no sabía pelear, ¿y conocía una técnica tan poderosa?

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó muy sorprendido Gohan

—¡¿Cuándo aprendió a usar esas técnicas?! —preguntó en el mismo estado Max.

—¡Nunca vi cuando la aprendió…! —agregó Drew, quién menos comprendía que estaba pasando, considerando que jamás se despegó de su novia.

—¡Maldición, si me llega esa cosa, me va a matar! —por fin, Dark se veía en serios aprietos por su confianza.

Pero solo uno se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Ya veo, con qué era eso, May es una sinvergüenza —comenzó a concluir Goku—. Por eso no peleó y me dejó solo —decía mientras veía como May preparaba su poderoso ataque—, quería aprender mi método de lucha, mis técnicas, y las aprendió muy bien y muy rápido —de un segundo a otro, el saiyajin entró en una confusión de sentimientos, pasando de la alegre a la perplejidad.

—¡Comiencen el juicio elemental, ahora! —Dark ordenó desesperada a sus amigas— ¡Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya! —le advirtió ahora a May— ¡Cierren sus ojos! —volvió a pedirle a sus amigas— ¡Taiyöken! —y una fuerte luz cegó a todos, salvo a las guerreras elementales por gracia del aviso de Dark, todo en el momento en que May lanzó su Kame hame ha.

—¡Ha…! —lamentablemente por la ceguera, falló su ataque, y para prevenir cualquier problema a la tierra, lo desvió fuera del planeta— ¡Rayos, no veo nada!

Y en ese momento, las guerreras se reunieron una al lado de otra, comenzaron a hacer unos movimientos muy rápidos con sus manos, levantaron sus brazos frente a ellas, abrieron sus manos, acumularon distintos tipos de esferas de energía en la palma de sus manos, gritaron…

—¡Juicio elemental!

Aquel ataque combinado, tenía como objetivo a todo el grupo que estaba con Misty.

—¡No tan rápido! —y solo guiándose por las voces de las guerreras, May logró adivinar la trayectoria del ataque, logrando detener el ataque con sus manos— ¡No se los permitiré!

Pero May tenía demasiadas dificultades para detener el ataque. Había sido consciente que aquel ataque era muy distinto a todos los otros.

—¡Veamos si eres capaz de retener esto! —le desafió Magma, aumentando por parte de todas, el ataque.

—¡Verán que podré! —como ya no podía seguir resistiendo más el ataque, May se vio obligada a aumentar su nivel. Estaba llegando a niveles que era consciente, que su cuerpo se destruiría.

May hacia todo lo posible para retener el ataque, pero mientras más esfuerzo hacía, más fuerza cobraba el ataque. Después de unos segundos, todos lograron recobrar la vista, logrando apreciar tan angustiante situación.

—Esta energía es de May, pero es muy alto —pensó muy preocupada Misty—. Eso quiere decir que… —y le gritó a May— ¡May, detente, si continúas aumentando tu poder así, terminaras como yo!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó asustado Max— ¡Hermana, por favor detente! —gritó desesperado.

—Es verdad —dijo Goku, mientras llegaba con los demás—, pero si disminuye su poder, no solo ella, todos moriremos.

De pronto, algo sucedió tras ellos. Uno de sus compañeros atacó a la chica de Ecruteak, Sakura. Le lanzó una esfera de energía, mandándola a volar lejos. Aquel acto impactó a todos, más cuando vieron a la… traidora.

—¡Wind, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —Gary estaba desconcertado, no entendía nada.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! Estaba esperando a que bajaran la guardia, y este es el mejor momento para acabar con ustedes —dijo maliciosamente Wind, manteniendo una mirada fría— ¿Olvidaron quién soy? Mi nombre es Wind, la guerrera del aire, soy miembro del escuadrón de la oscuridad, y ustedes deben desaparecer de aquí —desapareció, y reapareció al lado de sus compañeras.

—Se me hacía muy extraño de ti, Wind. Excelente plan —le felicitó Magma.

—No perdamos el tiempo —y muy seria, Wind también hizo unos extraños movimientos, levantó sus brazos, y de sus manos abiertas lanzó su parte del ataque— ¡Juicio elemental! —y para el lamentar de todos, el apoyo de Wind aumentó el poder del ataque de forma abismal.

—¡Wind, ¿qué te pasa?! —preguntaba entre lágrimas May, a quien le había dolido mucho la traición de ella— ¡Nosotros somos amigos, ¿por qué nos traicionas?!

—¡Ya se lo dije, estoy aquí sólo para lograr mi objetivo! —les recordó maliciosamente Wind— Qué ingenuos, cayeron redonditos en mi trampa.

—¡Wind, ¿por qué haces esto?! — también preguntaba entre lágrimas Sakura— ¡Yo confiaba en ti, Sato confiaba en ti!

—¡Satoshi está muerto, y ustedes no me interesan! ¡Por mí, lo mejor es que desaparezcan!

—¡Traidora… Sakura y Satoshi confiaban en ti, y tú… —de pronto, las muñequeras de May comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojizo—, solo sigues diciendo que es eres importante tú misma que tus amigos! ¡No te lo perdonaré!

Las muñequeras desataron tanta energía, que una segunda energía apareció, haciendo que el aura de May cambiara a un color rojo intenso, y su masa muscular repentinamente aumentara al doble.

—Es imposible, es el Kaiö ken… —se decía muy sorprendido Goku, para luego llamar a May— ¡May, déjalo! —le gritó desesperado— ¡No sé cómo aprendiste el Kaiö ken, pero si no te detienes, vas a morir! —se paró al lado de la peli castaña, y preparó su ataque rápidamente— ¡Kamehameha! —chocando contra la técnica de las guerreras, comenzando a dar pelea con ayuda de May.

—Ya veo, con que el Kaiö ken —dijo algo pensante May—. Creo que puedo hacer esto —y de pronto, aumentó su energía de golpe, al igual que su masa muscular— ¡Kaiö ken aumentado dos veces!

—¡¿Subió el nivel del Kaiö ken?! —Goku apenas caía en tanta sorpresa— ¡Gohan —le llamó telepáticamente—, deja fuera de combate a May, si termina igual que Misty, estaremos en graves problemas, además, ya no tengo semillas del ermitaño!

—¡Papá! —el grito de Gohan había llamado la atención a todos.

—Gohan, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Brock, muy preocupado e intrigado.

—Tengo que detener a May como sea —decía muy serio, con la mirada baja—. Si no lo hago, morirá.

—Espera un momento, si May deja de luchar contra esa técnica, nosotros… —pero Gary prefirió el silencio. No quiso continuar.

—O muere May, o todos…

—Ahora que lo recuerdo —comenzó a decir Gary muy serio—, mientras viajamos, esas mujeres dijeron que no podían matar a Dawn, ni a Misty, ni a May. A lo mejor, si la salvamos, tendremos una posibilidad. Al menos ella continuará, es más útil que nosotros.

—Entonces hazlo —le pidió Yoh, quien era el más decepcionado de Wind—, no tenemos más opciones. Creí que había logrado convencer a Wind, pero aun así nos traicionó. Lo siento chicos, me equivoqué.

—Tranquilo Gohan —ahora le apoyó Usagi con una sonrisa—, nosotros estaremos bien. Ahora tu deber es salvar a May y protegerla, solo encárgate que no le pase nada.

—Chicos… —aún con mucha inseguridad, Gohan miró a todos, recibiendo la aceptación de lo que iría a hacer, y que no se preocupara por ellos— De acuerdo, lo haré.

Avanzó a gran velocidad en dirección a May, y cuando llegó tras la joven…

—Por favor May, te lo suplico, discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere que te pase algo malo —le dijo muy triste.

—¡¿De qué hablas Gohan, que te tengo que disculpar?! —le preguntó muy extrañada May, si jamás perder la concentración en lo que hacía.

—Estaremos bien, no te preocupes —Gohan le dio un golpe bastante potente en el cuello a la joven, dejándola inconsciente, y la sacó del campo de batalla, alejándola del peligro.

—Discúlpanos Gohan —le pidió su padre esbozando una sonrisa, al tiempo que su Kame hame ha era deshecho por la técnica de las guerreras elementales.

—¡No, papá! —gritó desesperado Gohan ante la impotencia del momento.

No dio tiempo a nada, el ataque de las guerreras había impactado en todos, mientras Gohan veía cohibido el final de la batalla.

El impacto del juicio elemental se dejó ver cuando el ataque finalizó. Todos los que estaban peleando, hasta ese momento, estaban dispersos por todo el campo de batalla, inconscientes, o tal vez muertos, ya que no parecía haber rastros de vida. Ninguno se movía.

—¡Por fin terminamos con esos insectos! —celebró maliciosamente Magma.

—Fueron muy resistentes, pero su derrota era inminente —agregó Aqua.

—¡Lo mejor será que les quitemos esas joyas a esas tontas! —sugirió Tera algo seria.

—¡Ja! Miedosa —le burló Wind—. No será necesario, ahora son conscientes que esas joyas son peligrosas. ¿Crees que vuelvan a tener el valor de volver a activarlas, sabiendo que terminarán con sus cuerpos inutilizables? —la confianza en las palabras de Wind tenían fundamento— Déjalas.

—Es cierto. Además, están todos muertos, no tiene caso seguir con esto. Nuestro señor Arades nos espera, tenemos que comenzar con nuestro plan de reconstrucción —comentó Dark, mientras miraba orgullosa la masacre que había dejado— ¡Oye, tú! —le gritó a Gohan, quién solo las miraba con mucha rabia— ¡Será mejor que limpies el lugar, la basura al basurero, y dile a esa niñita que se prepare —decía refiriéndose a May—, porque la próxima vez que la veamos, la convertiremos en polvo cósmico! —y desaparecieron del lugar.

Gohan recostó a May en el suelo, y miró con mucho odio el resultado final de la batalla.

De la nada, su rabia explotó, y sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en súper saiyajin.

—Gohan…, ¿por qué… lo hiciste…? —preguntaba en su inconsciencia May, con la voz entrecortada.

—Por favor todos, perdónenme —pedía con mucha angustia Gohan, soltando lágrimas—, en especial tú, May.

Se sentó en el suelo, puso la cabeza de May en sus piernas, y la miró con mucho remordimiento. Solo se quedó ahí, mirándola, sin hacer más.

¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? ¿Qué harán Gohan, May, Dawn y Marina, quienes son los únicos en esa dimensión? ¿Logrará Ash y sus acompañantes ayudar a sus amigos? Por lo que acaba de ver Gohan, no estaban listos para luchar, necesitaban ser más fuertes, y el único camino para ganar, era el entrenamiento, hacerse más fuertes. ¿Quieren saber que pasará a partir de ahora?

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Y así es como termina la batalla. A partir del próximo capítulo, la historia en si tomará otro rumbo. Nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	45. El inicio del plan dos, la revelación de

Hola a todos. Como vieron, el capítulo fue el final de la batalla, pero no el final del arco. Estos capítulos serán un punto de inflexión en la historia, ya que terminarán el arco. Puede que se lea raro en ciertos pasajes, pero será muy interesante. Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 45: "El inicio del plan dos, la revelación de Dialga y Palkia"**

La batalla contra las guerreras elementales había llegado a su fin, y debían primar la sinceridad; jamás tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra ellas. Habían sufrido una derrota apabullante, en especial por parte de Dark, quién los expuso a un poder tan grande, que nadie siquiera pudo tocarla.

Todos estaban en el suelo, al parecer según las guerreras elementales, muertos, luego que ejecutaron con ayuda de la guerrera que supuestamente estaba de su lado, Wind, su técnica más poderosa, el juicio elemental. Los únicos que se habían salvado del ataque, fueron May, quién estaba inconsciente, y Gohan, quién fue que el causante de su actual estado por protección, ya que la coordinadora de Hoenn había expuesto no sólo su integridad física, sino también, su propia vida.

—Esto es una pesadilla… —decía Gohan con mucha rabia, empuñando con fuerza sus manos mientras miraba a May, quién estaba en recostada en sus piernas— May, ¿qué haremos ahora?

De pronto frente a ellos, apareció un ser color morado, agarrando de la ropa con su boca a una joven.

—¡¿Eh?! —el joven saiyajin se sorprendió mucho al ver que habían aparecido de la nada, y mucho más al ver a quien tenía, o más bien, a quién había salvado— ¡Misty!

—Hola Gohan… —le saludó muy exhausta, mostrando expresiones de dolor— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó mostrándole una sonrisa.

—¡¿Pero cómo están aquí —preguntaba Gohan, mientras los indicaba supuestamente tirados en el suelo—, si ustedes están allá tirados?!

—Son sustitutos —le respondió telepáticamente Espeon.

—¡¿Sustitutos?! —exclamó bastante sorprendido, mientras el Espeon y la Misty que estaban tirados, desaparecían de la nada— ¡Increíble!

—Antes que el ataque de las guerreras impactara…, Espeon creó unas copias de nosotros como sustitutos…, y nos tele transportamos a un lugar seguro, hasta que Espeon… sintiera que esas niñas se fueran.

—Ya veo… —soltó con sorpresa Gohan, para decirles muy angustiado— ¡Pero los demás…!

—Tranquilo —decía Pikachu gracias a la telepatía compartida de Espeon, apareciendo entre el grupo muy exhausta—, todos están durmiendo.

—¡¿Durmiendo?! —exclamó aún más sorprendido Gohan.

—Sólo escúchalos roncar…, Gohan —le pidió Misty.

Y prestando mayor atención, Gohan escuchó cualquier clase de ruido proveniente del grupo, confirmando las palabras de la Pikachu y de Misty en los ronquidos de su padre.

—¡Qué bien, están todos a salvo! —celebró muy inquieto Gohan— ¡Pero ¿cómo…?!

—Tuve que utilizar mi energía para usar un campo de energía como protección —le explicó la Pikachu—. Estoy un poco exhausta, pero al menos evité que la técnica no tuviese su efecto mortal.

—¡Genial, son increíbles!

—El único problema, fue que tuvimos que suprimir su energía, fue la única forma de salvarlos —dijo Espeon.

—¿Suprimir energía? —preguntó extrañado el saiyajin.

—El campo de energía no sólo los protegió, también bloqueó la energía de todos, por lo tanto, no podrán usar técnicas de energía por un largo tiempo.

—¡Espera un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que nadie, ni siquiera mi papá, podrán usar sus poderes?! —ahora preguntó Gohan algo asustado.

—Así es —le asintió la Pikachu—. Tuvimos que hacerlo para que no nos descubrieran, por si nos siguieran buscando.

—Ya veo —dijo ahora muy preocupado Gohan—. Pero lo que hiciste es muy peligroso, si nos llegan a encontrar, nos matarán esta vez.

—Tranquilo Gohan… —ahora le dijo Misty muy tranquila—, ellas cuentan con que no los molestaremos por mucho tiempo…, y con que ni May ni yo…, nunca podremos usar el poder de las joyas elementales…

—Aun así, ¿no es muy riesgoso lo que están haciendo?! —preguntó Gohan muy inseguro.

—No te preocupes… —volvió a confirmar Misty con mucha seguridad—, el ataque no afectó a los Pokémon…, por lo que al menos ellos podrán luchar… Además, aún tenemos a Dawn…

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Dawn? —volvió a preguntar muy extrañado Gohan.

—Creemos que Dawn es la guerrera del viento —le respondió Espeon—. Si nuestra teoría es acertada, podremos entrenarla para que enfrente a las guerreras elementales.

—Pero tú Misty, y también May…

—Misty no se encuentra en condiciones de pelear… —le intentó aclarar Espeon.

—¡Pero podemos usar las semillas del ermitaño, aún nos queda una! —le interrumpió muy extrañado Gohan.

—Gohan…, la última semilla ya la usamos… —le informó Misty—, Goku nos dijo que la tuvo que usar con Sakura… cuando fueron a buscar a Yoh y a Anna…

—Ya veo —terminó el pequeño saiyajin, muy desanimado.

—Tampoco creo que May pueda luchar —continuó Espeon—, su cuerpo debe estar resentido. Podrá moverse, pero si llega a esforzar, aunque sea un poco su cuerpo, podría ser lo último que pueda hacer.

—¡Entonces no nos queda otra más que despertar a Dawn y ponerse a entrenar! —exclamó algo nervioso Gohan.

—Y tú, Gohan —dijo Misty.

—¡¿Yo?! —preguntó sorprendido el aludido.

—Veo que no te has dado cuenta aún.

—¿Cuenta de qué?

—Tu aspecto Gohan —le respondió más clara la peli naranja—. Al parecer te transformaste.

—¡¿Qué me transformé?! —muy intrigado, Gohan tomó su largo cabello, lo miró, y se percató del dorado que lo invadía— ¡Me convertí en súper saiyajin! —y al tiempo, la perdía.

Era un gran alivio, todos se encontraban bien gracias a Espeon y Pikachu. Todo parecía indicar, que el plan conjunto entre Misty, Pikachu y Espeon, era mantenerse ocultos por un tiempo y entrenar, sin que el escuadrón de la oscuridad se diera cuenta.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras en otra dimensión, un sujeto estaba con unas jóvenes. Aquél ser tenía un aspecto reptiloide y facciones humanas, cabello gris y piel grisácea; se trataba del líder del escuadrón de la oscuridad, Arades.

—Bueno, creo que esto ya terminó. El grupo de debiluchos del que tanta fe tenían, están muertos… claro, a excepción de Misty y May… —decía Arades, mirando fijamente a las secuestradas Misty y May adultas—. Ni en el pasado, ni ahora son capaces de algo.

—¡Eres realmente estúpido Arades —le gritó Misty muy desafiante—, perfectamente también las hubieses eliminado, ahora tendrías tú camino libre!

—Eso quisieras querida —respondió con voz fría Arades—, pero si las mato, ustedes también morirían, y aun tienen mucho que hacer —decía con un tono muy frio, sin dejar de sonreír—. Además, Misty, tú versión infantil terminó con todo su cuerpo despedazado, ni un hueso quedó sano, y May con su cuerpo casi igual de destruido, por lo que no me preocupan lo que hagan, me dan lo mismo, todo está ya a mi merced.

—¡Maldito…! —gritó May con mucha rabia, dispuesta a golpear al ser maligno— ¡Ya déjanos, mira en lo que has convertido nuestro mundo! —pero una de las chicas la detuvo abrazándola— ¡Marina, suéltame! —gritaba mientras trataba de zafarse.

—¡Por favor May, tranquilízate! —le suplicó la peli celeste— Comprendo tu situación, pero solo podemos confiar en que Ash y los demás puedan derrotar a Arades —dijo con una expresión muy angustiante.

—Si, por supuesto, como tú digas —dijo de forma sarcástica Arades, para reírse como burla—. Las dejo con su melodrama barato, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —y de la nada, desapareció.

Tres de las cuatro jóvenes quedaron con sentimientos de angustia, muy asustadas por las palabras del líder del escuadrón de la oscuridad. Sus palabras hacían indicar que su victoria era inminente. Solo una de ellas analizó cada palabra, cada situación, y notó cosas que no le hilaban.

—Qué extraño, hay cosas que no me cuadran —pensaba seriamente Misty—. ¿Por qué todos los hechos son distintos a los que vivimos cuando niños?

Misty, ¿lo que dices es verdad? Y si es así, ¿qué estará sucediendo realmente?

En el mismo instante, Arades se estaba dirigiendo hacia un calabozo. Al parecer, este lugar estaba muy escondido, por no decir abandonado, se veía muy sucio y muy oscuro. Después de caminar un buen tramo, llegó hasta una celda, en la cual había dos mujeres, una de cabello negro y otra de cabello rubio. Las dos dormían en el suelo; dormían reflejando en sus rostros mucha tristeza, rabia y angustia.

—Vaya, vaya, con que las rescatistas frustradas durmiendo. ¿Qué les hizo creer que saldrían de aquí? —Arades se les acercó, las miró con una sonrisa muy fría, y las pateó con tal fuerza, que las mandó a volar contra una muralla, impactando con mucha fuerza— ¡Cuándo les pregunte algo, ustedes me tienen que responder, les guste o no, ¿me escucharon, Usagi, Videl?!

—¡Eres un maldito, Arades! —le gritó Usagi, mientras las dos se levantaban y se ponían a la ofensiva— ¡Suelta a nuestras amigas, ahora!

—Tranquilícense o tendré que lastimarlas, y no quiero echar a perder mi buen ánimo —les dijo Arades con odio—. Escúchenme con atención, ustedes dos se pudrirán en este lugar, mientras comienzo con mi plan de reconstrucción y crear mi nuevo infierno.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Gohan sabe dónde nos encontramos, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te exterminen! —le gritó con rabia Videl.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! Qué ilusa. Tus esperanzas tienen un pequeño fallo —comenzó a explicarle de forma despectiva, mirando a los ojos a Videl y Usagi—. Verás, todos saben que los humanos son seres muy sentimentales, y no serían capaces de hacer algo como atacar al enemigo, y que alguno de sus familiares o amigos saliese heridos o muertos, por lo que dudo mucho que ellos conociendo la diferencia entre nuestros poderes, vengan a rescatarlas. Mejor olviden la idea de que Gohan y Mamoru vengan.

—Veo que estás muy confiado, Arades —se veía que aquellas jóvenes no eran fáciles de intimidar, más con una Usagi que lo desafiaba con la frente en alto.

—¡¿Cómo no estar confiado?! —les gritó con mucha confianza, con tono muy engreído— Verán, lo que me estorbaba fue eliminado, además, ya tengo todo lo que necesito para comenzar mi enorme y ambicioso plan. ¡Por fin me vengaré de lo que me hicieron hace mil años, y destruiré todas las dimensiones, todos ustedes se irán a mi infierno personal y yo lo disfrutaré, y eso incluye a todos, todos los seres vivos, sin excepción alguna! —calló por un momento, y les dio una mirada intimidadora, la que funcionó muy bien— ¡Solo imaginen mi paraíso, donde todos los demonios e integrantes del escuadrón vivan haciendo las maldades que quieran, y su infierno, donde sufrirán por la eternidad! —retomó compostura y antes de irse, dijo— Suficiente, tengo cosas que hacer. Ustedes dos pueden seguir pudriéndose en esta celda, me dan lo mismo —y de la nada, desapareció.

Por fin se veía a la luz las verdaderas intenciones de Arades. Lo único que ambicionaba, era disfrutar del sufrimiento eterno de todos los seres vivos, sin excepción.

Mientras tanto, las guerreras elementales esperaban en una sala muy bien cuidada y hermosa. Al parecer, estaban esperando a alguien.

—¡Por fin nuestros sueños se harán realidad! —gritaba muy feliz Aqua— ¡Ya, que llegue nuestro señor Arades!

—¡Será mejor que te calmes, Aqua! —le pidió Magma, también muy feliz, pero algo nerviosa— Siempre tan impulsiva.

—Comprendo su impaciencia, luchamos muy duro para por fin cumplir nuestra meta —les dijo Tera a las dos, más calmada.

—¡Eso es cierto, por fin los Pokémon podrán vivir en paz, sin que los humanos vuelvan a lastimarlos! —gritó Wind muy feliz.

—Todas tienen la razón —comentó muy sentimental Dark—. Este fue un sueño de nuestros padres. Ojalá estuviesen vivos y con nosotras para que se sintieran orgullosos de nosotras —concluyó muy triste, dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos, contagiando aquel sentimiento a las demás.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Quiénes serán los padres de las guerreras? ¿Por qué tienen una meta radicalmente distinta a la de Arades? ¿Qué les habrá dicho, o les hizo Arades que, al parecer fueron engañadas? ¿Y por qué pese a estar en el bando malo, tenían buenos sentimientos hacia los demás? ¿Puede que la teoría de Misty sea acertada?

De la nada, apareció el ser que esperaban.

—¡Señor Arades, ¿dónde estaba?! —preguntó ingenuamente Aqua.

—Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos que tenía pendiente, pero ya están solucionados. Es hora de irnos.

—De acuerdo, vámonos —asintió la guerrera del agua, mientras desviaba su atención a sus amigas, quienes también le asintieron muy alegres.

Y al parecer, se tele transportaron a algún lugar.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras, Gohan, Espeon y Pikachu se encontraban revisando el estado de todos.

—Gohan, ¿qué opinas? —le preguntó Espeon, mirando fijamente al joven esperando una respuesta.

—Lo que hicieron, resultó —resolvió, mientras examinaba la integridad de Usagi—, todos están dormidos… Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos descansar —desvío su atención a los Pokémon, y les dijo—. Iré por ayuda, aún debe haber alguien por los alrededores —y se iba a ir volando, pero mucho no le duró el viaje, ya que cayó pesadamente al suelo— ¡Auch! Eso dolió —se quejó sobándose la cabeza, que fue la parte donde más amortiguó la caída, al tiempo que notaba a Espeon con sus ojos brillando— ¿Por qué me detuviste?

—Discúlpame Gohan, pero tuve que anular tus poderes —dijo algo serio el Pokémon psíquico—. Si llegan a detectar tu energía, nos encontrarían, y todo este esfuerzo seria en vano.

—Es cierto. Discúlpame —dijo muy apenado.

—No te preocupes —le dijo muy afable Espeon—. No creo que tarde en venir ayuda, en cuanto Dawn y Marina se recuperen, este será el primer lugar donde vendrán.

—¿Y cómo sabrán que estamos aquí?

—Sencillo Gohan, Sato tenía todo planeado —le respondió la Pikachu—. Envió a Ho-oh y Ryaquaza con el profesor, además tienen a Deoxys, y si lo que nos dijeron Inuyasha y Sonic es cierto, también tendremos apoyo de Dialga y Palkia, así que relájate, porque después de esto, tendremos que entrenar muy duro. Tenemos que derrotar a las guerreras elementales y a Arades.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó de golpe Gohan— Ahora que recuerdo, esa mujer, Flora, y también Dark mencionaron a ese tal Arades. ¿Quién es ese sujeto, es el que dirige todo esto?

—Cuando todos despierten, explicaremos todo con más detalle, por ahora… —comenzó a explicar Espeon, cuando un extraño sentimiento lo detuvo, comenzando a mirar a todos lados, tomando posición ofensiva— ¡¿Qué son estas presencias?!

—¡¿Son las guerreras?! —preguntó Gohan muy preocupado, también subiendo la guardia.

—No, no se trata de ellas.

De pronto, una fuerte luz comenzó a rodear a ciertas personas, y sin razón alguna, despertaron y se sentaron de golpe. Se trataban de Fuu, Kagome, Sakura Kinomoto y Usagi, quién tuvo un despertar… un poco doloroso…

—¡Ah…! —sólo por impulso, Usagi se sentó de golpe, chocando su cabeza con la de Gohan, quién estaba sentado al lado de ella— ¡Ay…! —se quejó la joven rubia, sobando su frente— ¡Oye, te más cuidado, eso duele! —abrió sus ojos, y logró ver con quién tuvo aquel percance— ¡Gohan, ¿estás bien?!

—¡Ay! —también se quejó Gohan sobando su frente— ¡Usagi, tienes la cabeza muy dura! —la miró, y le respondió—. Sí, estoy bien… —pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

—¡Tú eres el de la cabeza dura, tonto! —le gritoneó con todas sus energías— ¡Aprende a tratar a una mujer hermosa e inteligente! —y casi al instante, dejó de gritar al percatarse de su alrededor— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —y notó a Fuu, Kagome y Sakura— ¡Chicas, por aquí! —las chicas atendieron al llamado, y se le acercaron.

Había sucedido un fenómeno muy extraño. ¿Por qué aquellas jóvenes despertaron con tanta facilidad, después que Espeon y Pikachu habían logrado dormir a todos?

—¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! —pregunto Kagome sin pensarlo.

—¡¿Dónde están las guerreras elementales?! —ahora preguntó Fuu, mirando para todos lados sin encontrarlas— ¡¿Y qué les pasó a todos?!

—Espeon, Pikachu, ¿acaso perdimos? —preguntó algo preocupada Sakura.

—¡Antes que todo, quiero saber cómo despertaron! —les gritó la Pikachu, cuestionando su estado vital.

—Ciertamente…, no lo sé —respondió Fuu, desviando su atención a las otras chicas, intentando encontrar una respuesta, la que fue negativa—. No sabemos ni como, ni por qué.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Pikachu… —ahora le preguntó Sakura, mientras miraba al Pikachu que tenía escondido entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo— también está dormido?!

—Así es —le asintió Espeon—, así que no te preocupes por él.

—¡Jejejeje! —rio algo nerviosa la peli castaña— En realidad, sólo lo estoy cuidando hasta que mi novio se recupere.

—Así es —le apoyó Kagome con orgullo—, pese a no saber nada, Sakura tomó la decisión de cuidarlo hasta que Ash se recuperara de su amnesia.

—¿De Ash? —Espeon miró muy extrañado a la card captor— Es cierto, tú no eres de esta dimensión. No eres entrenadora —a lo que le asintió la joven, mientras el Pokémon psíquico pensaba—. Que extraño, ¿por qué tiene energía de dos dimensiones? La seguiré observando, esta niña tiene algo raro —¿Qué habrá sentido Espeon en Sakura? Lo que haya sido, le pareció muy curioso.

—Eso quiere decir que… —la Pikachu se quedó mirando al Pikachu que estaba en brazos de Sakura, y de pronto bajó la mirada. Por alguna razón, se empezó a notar una vena en su frente, levantó su mirada lentamente, hasta verse a una Pikachu con sus ojos invadidos en llamas, y su cuerpo invadido de un aura extraña. Parecía furiosa…— ¡Tonta, como le hiciste eso a mí Pikachu! —y se le lanzó a la cabeza de la joven, comenzando a golpearla con sus patas, provocando que Sakura soltara a su Pikachu, sin llegar al suelo gracias a la fuerza psíquica de Espeon.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntaba algo extrañada Kagome, quién corrió a recibir a Pikachu en sus brazos— Está peor que perro rabioso.

Todos miraban la situación muy nerviosos. Era una escena extraña.

—Ay… —suspiró resignado Espeon—. Si no son celos, es porque le hicieron algo —negó con su cabeza y le gritoneó a la Pikachu— ¡Oye, no tenemos tiempo para jugar a la chica celosa, compórtate como una Pokémon eléctrico y cálmate!

—¡Auch! Eso dolió más que el primer golpe —dijo Gohan, recién logrando recomponerse del duró golpe de Usagi—. ¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó un poco confundido.

—Óyeme… —dijo Usagi, al tiempo que volteó a mirarlo, regalándole una mirada asesina, agarrándolo de cuello de la polera, sacudiéndolo violentamente— ¡Óyeme bien niñito, si vuelves a decirme cabeza dura, no solo perderás el sentido, ¿me escuchaste?!

—¡De acuerdo…, perdóname…, pero no sigas sacudiéndome así…, me mareo…! —pedía muy aturdido, casi perdiendo el sentido… de nuevo…

La escena era vergonzosa, pero graciosa. Una rata eléctrica golpeando a una chica torpe en la cabeza, y una rubia neurótica y gruñona zamarreando a un joven ingenuo, que sólo dijo lo que pensaba.

—¡Oigan, dejen de meter tanto escándalo! Sí que son escandalosos —comentó alguien entre el grupo, que supuestamente estaba durmiendo—. A Espeon y Pikachu les costó mucho trabajo planear esto, ¡ya paren! —en eso, notaron como tres jóvenes se pararon como si nada. Se trataba de Naruto, Hikari, quien tenía en brazos a Gatomon, y Yellow, quien tenía a su Pikachu también en brazos. El que los regañó fue Naruto.

—¡Ya era hora que despertaran, me estaba preocupando! —les comentó Espeon algo preocupado.

—Sólo queríamos dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo, teníamos miedo que nos descubrieran —comentó Hikari, mientras los tres se incorporaban al grupo.

—¡¿No me digas que a ustedes no les pasó nada?! —preguntó muy sorprendido Gohan.

—Por alguna razón…, no pudimos dormir a Yellow, Naruto y Hikari… —les respondió la Pikachu, desquitando la frustración de no lograr hacerlos dormir, tirando con fuerza del cabello de Sakura.

—¡Por favor, deja de hacer eso…, me duele mucho! —le pidió entre quejidos la peli castaña, intentando zafársela de la cabeza.

—Discúlpala —le pidió disgustado Espeon—, el amor la ciega —y con ayuda de su fuerza psíquica, quitó a la Pikachu psicópata de la cabeza de la pequeña Sakura, suspiró y continuó con lo que quería planear—. Donde nos habíamos quedado. En estos momentos, lo importante es… —pero el grito de alguien lo interrumpió.

—¡Gohan! —de la nada, apareció una mujer corriendo muy fuerte a abrazar al joven.

—¡¿Mamá?! —exclamó muy sorprendido Gohan— ¡¿Cómo llegaron aquí?!

—¡Mi pequeño Gohan! —decía entre llantos la señora en cuestión, abrazando con fuerza a su hijo y separándose casi al acto— ¡¿Dónde está el irresponsable de tu padre?! —le preguntó muy enojada.

—Ahí está —le indicó muy desconcertado Gohan—. Mamá, ¿viniste sola?

—¡Hola Gohan! —le saludó Krillin, levantando su mano derecha— Claro que no, vinimos los justos y necesarios…, o bueno, eso fue…

—¡Sr. Piccolo, Vegeta, también vinieron! —le interrumpió de golpe Gohan, notando que no sólo a quienes conocía habían llegado— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El festival de las sorpresas continuaba. Por alguna razón, los conocidos de nuestros héroes habían llegado hasta Hoenn. ¿Pero cómo habrán llegado hasta ese lugar?

—De nuevo… —suspiró Espeon, intentando mantener la calma de tanta interrupción— Antes de comenzar nuestra nueva ruta a seguir, esperaremos a que todos despierten. Lamentablemente, no todos tienen una habilidad de protección… —aquellas palabras, fueron música para los oídos de cierta Pikachu, la cual comenzó a soltar pequeñas chispas en sus mejillas— ¡Aléjense todos, esa loca va a lanzar una descarga para despertarlos!

Solo por instinto, todos se apartaron de aquel lugar, quedando donde descansaba Misty, alejados de tan sádica forma de despertar de la Pikachu… quién logró su cometido…

—Muy bien. Trabajo hecho —dijo muy orgullosa, limpiando sus manos muy conforme…

Mientras los demás…

—Vaya…, sí que es ruda. ¡Jejejeje! —comentó algo nerviosa Kagome, mientras al igual que los demás, la veían muy nerviosos.

—¡Jijijiji! No ha cambiado en nada… —comentó Misty, soltando una risa traviesa.

—¡¿Qué te pasó, Misty?! —le preguntó Milk muy impresionada— ¡¿Por qué estás en ese estado?!

—Hola Milk —le saludó Misty, esbozando una sonrisa—. Nada, sólo me dieron una paliza… y ahora no puedo moverme.

—Algo me dice que terminaste exhausta por no saber pelear —le comentó con algo de ironía Piccolo.

—¡Jejejeje! Eso creo Piccolo… eso creo —le respondió, volviendo a soltar una pequeña risa acompañada de quejidos de dolor.

Y después de la tercera… o cuarta interrupción, Espeon por fin pudo comenzar a explicar todo lo sucedido; la derrota contra las guerreras elementales, la traición de Wind, y el hecho de que todos, con excepción de los seres no humanos, tenían sus poderes y energías bloqueados, para evitar que fueran detectados por el escuadrón de la oscuridad, ya que, según las guerreras elementales, con excepción de Gohan, May y Misty, todos estaban muertos. El segundo paso del plan, era partir del país, no podían continuar en ese lugar. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, ni Sinnoh, eran ahora un lugar seguro. ¿Pero a donde partir entonces?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Delia y el profesor Oak estaban concentrados en las palabras que les había dicho Ash antes de irse y la forma como lo había dicho. Después de cinco minutos, como lo había dicho el joven entrenador, Dawn y Marina despertaron.

—Ay… —bostezó Dawn—. Que bien dormí —decía mientras se estiraba.

—Ay… —bostezo Marina—. Es verdad, nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida —comentó mientras también se estiraba.

—¡Por fin despiertan —exclamó el profesor Oak—, nos tenían preocupados!

—Profesor Oak… —Dawn se sentó, y refregó sus ojos— Hola.

—Discúlpenos por quedarnos dormidas —dijo muy apenada Marina—. No sabemos que nos pasó.

—¡¿De qué hablan, niñas?! —exclamó entre preocupada y molesta Delia— ¡Ninguno de nosotros tampoco sabe que les pasó, pero algo o alguien les hizo algo, y quedaron inconscientes!

—Qué extraño, no recordamos nada —comentó muy extrañada Dawn—. Sólo recuerdo que me sentí somnolienta… y después desperté.

—Es verdad —comentó igual de extrañada Marina, llevando su dedo índice derecho a su mentón—. Recuerdo que me sentí cansada… y desperté —miró a su alrededor, y notó que estaba solos—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Todos fueron a luchar contra Groudon y Kyogre —le respondió el profesor, bastante confundido por la buena salud de las dos jóvenes.

—¡¿No me digan que fueron con Ash?! —preguntó Dawn muy preocupada y asustada— ¡Saben que él no puede pelear, ni siquiera sabe quién es!

—Tranquila Dawn, Ash está bien —le respondió con mucha seguridad y orgullo Delia, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Cuando nos reunamos todos, les contaremos todo con detalle —les explicó el profesor.

—¡De acuerdo profesor, no entendemos nada de lo que está pasando, pero haremos todo como usted diga! —respondió Marina haciendo una pose militar.

—¡No seas tan cuadrada, Marina! —le pidió muy nervioso el profesor.

—¡Usted es el investigador Pokémon más importante de todos, sólo se merece respeto y nada más! — exclamó la peli celeste con voz engreída, esbozando una sonrisa muy chistosa, causando la risa de todos.

* * *

Ya todo explicado, o por lo menos informado todos los últimos acontecimientos, como la primera vez que se conocieron, todos comenzaron a presentarse.

Los nuevos visitantes, por parte de Goku y Gohan, eran Milk, Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo y Krillin; por parte de Inuyasha, Kagome y Sesshömaru, Sango, Miroku y Rin; por parte de los elegidos del digimundo, la única elegida que faltaba, Mimí Tachikawa; por parte de los hermanos Elric, el coronel Roy Mustang y Winry Rockbell; por parte de Naruto y Sasuke, su tutor el maestro Kakashi, junto a dos alumnos de la aldea de la hoja, Rock Lee y Hinata; por parte de las guerreras mágicas, Guru Clef, Latis y Caldina; por parte del erizo Sonic y Tails, fueron Ami, Knuckles y Shadow; por parte de las Sailor Scouts, las dos que faltaban, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus, y por último, por parte de Yoh y Anna, fueron a asistirlos tres amigos, Ren Tao, Horo Horo y Ryu.

—¡¿Se puede saber quién los envió a esta dimensión?! ¡Somos demasiados, somos una presa fácil! —exclamó muy molesto Espeon.

—¡Es verdad, estamos intentando ocultarnos, y esto solo nos expone más! —les gritoneó más furiosa Pikachu. En verdad estaban furiosos.

—Tranquilícense mis pequeños… —les pidió Misty con una voz cándida—, deben tener una buena explicación.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentan que pasó? —les pidió la card captor al grupo recién llegado.

Pero de pronto, un segundo grupo llegó de la nada, gracias a la tele transportación de un Pokémon.

—Excelente, más personas… —gruñó pesadamente Espeon, mirando de reojo al grupo, hasta percatarse de quienes se trataban los que habían llegado gracias a la tele transportación de Deoxys— ¡Profesor Oak!

—¡Hola Espeon! —le saludó el profesor, agachándose para acariciar al Pokémon, recibiendo el saludo muy feliz— Que bueno que están bien —se paró, y miró a todo el grupo—, están… —y después a Misty y May— casi todos bien —y continuó mirando a todos lados—. ¿Dónde están Satoshi y Sakura? —preguntó, aún sin encontrarlos entre todo el grupo.

Mientras tanto, Dawn y Marina se acercó a sus más conocidos.

—Por fin despertaron —les decía Kagome muy feliz.

—Si —le asintió Dawn—. Apenas despertamos, vinimos para acá con ayuda de Deoxys.

—¡Chicas, ¿pero se encuentran bien?! —les preguntó la señorita Kinomoto muy preocupada.

—¡Estamos mucho mejor que antes Sakura, eso ni lo dudes! —le decía Marina, mientras hacia el símbolo de la victoria con su mano derecha.

—Qué bueno…, nos tenían preocupados —dijo Misty, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¡Misty… May…! —comenzó a exclamar Dawn aterrada— ¡¿Qué les pasó?!

—¡Jejejeje! Es una larga historia… —dijo algo irónica Misty.

—¿Y dónde está Ash? —preguntó Usagi muy extrañada, mientras intentaba dar con él— No lo veo por ninguna parte.

—El profesor Oak dijo que luego nos explicaría todo —respondió Marina.

Mientras ponían al día a Dawn y Marina de todo lo que había sucedido, el profesor Oak se acercaba a un Charizard que, al parecer, protegía a alguien, pese a que hace mucho había terminado la batalla.

Cuando el profesor se paró frente a Charizard, este extendió sus alas, mostrando que lo que protegía, era a Sakura y Satoshi.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó el profesor muy preocupado, algo que Sakura quiso tomar como su única confianza a otra persona, soltando su llanto.

—Antes que las guerreras comenzaran su ataque, Charizard nos protegió. Yo estoy bien, pero Sato… —pero guardó silencio.

—¿No me digas que…? —primero miró el cuerpo de Satoshi, lo examinó, y notó rápidamente la realidad— Ya veo, de eso se trataba —se levantó, y dijo—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora.

—Espeon, Pikachu… —les dijo Misty—, se lo cansador que es hablar telepáticamente con nosotros… Déjenos el resto a nosotros —a lo que los Pokémon le asintieron con un gruñido—. Es verdad…, este país es inseguro para todos… ¿Dónde podríamos irnos?

—Gohan y Duplica nos hablaron de la región Goldate —respondió rápidamente Tracey.

—¿Región Goldate? —preguntó muy pensante el profesor.

—Así es —irrumpió Duplica—. Por alguna razón o motivo, ese lugar no ha sido atacado —explicó animada, observando muy curiosa al profesor— Profesor, ¿usted conoce la región Goldate?

—Por supuesto —le asintió muy serio el profesor—, allá tengo muy buenos amigos. Conozco a alguien en Goldate que nos puede ayudar, el único problema es que se encuentra del otro lado del mundo, a lo que los antiguos escritos le llamaban el fin del mundo o el triángulo sagrado.

—¡No se preocupe profesor —intervino muy emocionado Gohan—, creo que Lugia podrá llegar hasta la región con la tele transportación!

—Si eso es cierto, entonces no perdamos más tiempo —decía muy serio el profesor.

—Para ustedes será fácil decirlo —comentó algo molesta Duplica—. Lugia está cansado por la batalla, y aunque pudiera, somos demasiados.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó Kagome, logrando llamar la atención de todos— ¡Misty dice que aún queda una opción para llegar hasta la región Goldate, con la ayuda de Dialga y Palkia!

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó el profesor Oak.

—Si —le asintió la joven con un pestañear—. Puedo pedirles que… distorsionen el espacio, así llegaremos en un segundo.

—Si en verdad lo puedes hacer, entonces lo dejo en tus manos, Misty.

—De acuerdo profesor —cerró sus ojos, y llamó mentalmente a Palkia— Palkia, ¿me escuchas?

—Si maestra Misty —dijo el Pokémon espacial—, escuche lo que necesita, partiremos de inmediato con ustedes.

De pronto, el ambiente comenzó a sentirse extraño, el aire se hacía denso, y de pronto, comenzaron a ver rasgaduras en la dimensión. De la nada, el lugar donde todos estaban había cambiado, y frente a todos aparecieron de la nada Dialga y Palkia.

* * *

...

* * *

El lugar donde habían llegado, era muy tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto de todos. El clima era normal, el sol pegaba fuerte, pero era agradable.

—¡Increíble, llegamos en un segundo a Goldate! —exclamó muy sorprendido Gohan, misma sorpresa por parte de todos, y mayor cuando notaron la presencia de Dialga y Palkia.

—¡Buen trabajo chicos! —les felicitó Sonic, con el pulgar derecho en señal de aprobación.

—¿Los conoces? —preguntó Amy muy sorprendida.

—¡Por supuesto que los conocemos y ustedes también! —exclamó Inuyasha muy confiado— Se los presento, ellos son la razón por las que estamos aquí, y con quiénes hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo. Dialga —señalando al Pokémon temporal—, controlador del tiempo, controla el tiempo a su antojo, y Palkia —señalando al Pokémon espacial—, controlador del espacio y dimensiones. Ellos crearon el tiempo y espacio…, o nacieron cuando este nació…, como quieran decirlo.

—¡Increíble —exclamó muy sorprendida Sango—, ¿en verdad tienen el poder de hacer todo eso?! —la sorpresa iba de parte de todos.

—Muy bien, creo que llego la hora —dijo muy seria la entrenadora peli morada de Ecruteak, mientras de la nada, el cuerpo de Satoshi desapareció— ¡Sato…! —exclamó muy asustada mirando para todos lados, sin saber dónde estaba su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Dialga—, trasladamos su cuerpo a un lugar más seguro.

—Gracias —comentó algo más tranquila, al tiempo que notó como el Pikachu de la card captor, quien lo tenía Kagome en ese momento, despertó.

—¡Hola Pikachu, ¿dormiste bien?! —este la miró, y se subió a su hombro, asintiendo— ¡Qué bueno!

—Todos por favor, quiero que me escuchen con atención lo que tengo que decirles —dijo Sakura casi con la voz apagada—. No voy a permitir que alguien más se involucre en esto, así que tendrán que hacer caso en lo que les ordene… Ninguno de ustedes volverá a enfrentarse al escuadrón de la oscuridad.

Todos quedaron perplejos… ¿Qué fue esa orden?

—¡Si quieren ir a pelear contra el escuadrón de la oscuridad, tendrán que derrotarnos! —dijo Palkia con voz muy seria.

—¡Si son capaces de derrotarnos, entonces les dejaremos el paso abierto! —sentenció Palkia.

—¡Así es, no vamos a permitir —comenzó a decir Sakura con tono de voz muy frío— que se entrometan más en esto!

Parecía un desafío… ¿no cierto Sakura?

—Ya veo —intervino muy arrogante Vegeta—. Siendo así, los eliminaré —los atacó con una esfera de energía, la que explotó con mucha fuerza, mostrando de resultado que su ataque ni siquiera se había acercado; tanto los Pokémon como chica, seguían parados como si jamás hubiese pasado nada—. ¡Imposible…, solo levanté polvo!

—¡Yo no me enfrentare a ellos! —comentó con miedo Sonic, retrocediendo.

—¡Opino lo mismo, paso! —también dijo con mucho miedo Inuyasha, también retrocediendo.

—¿Qué te pasa Sonic? —le preguntó muy extrañada Amy Rose— Tú jamás has huido de una batalla.

—¿Les pasa algo? —preguntó muy extrañado Miroku.

—Les advierto —dijo muy angustiado Inuyasha, algo que era la primera vez que veían—, si logran, aunque sea llenarlos de polvo, tómenlo como una gran victoria.

Los que no conocían el verdadero poder de Dialga y Palkia, sin entender las palabras de Sonic e Inuyasha, se prepararon para atacarlos, y eso incluía a todos.

—Tranquilos debiluchos —dijo maliciosamente Sakura—, no nos moveremos, así podrán apuntar sus golpes con mayor precisión.

—¿Qué te sucede? —pensaba Misty muy extrañada— Sakura… tus emociones te traicionan.

—No sé qué planeas, pero si piensas entrometerte en nuestro camino, tendremos que detenerte —le advirtió Krillin, mientras comenzaba a preparar su ataque— ¡Kienzan! —y lo lanzó contra los Pokémon, quienes transformaron en nada el ataque— ¡Maldición, siquiera se acercó!

—¡Chicos, será igual que luchar contra Groudon y Kyogre, tenemos que encontrar su fuente de energía máxima! —les avisó Hikaru.

—Es inútil —comentó muy serio Inuyasha—. Ellos no necesitan una fuente de poder. No será como contra Kyogre y Groudon, es más, puedo asegurarles que no están ni esforzando en lo más mínimo.

—¡Entonces los absorberé, así no nos molestarán más! —apostó Miroku, quitando un rosario que tenía atado en su mano izquierda, y la apuntó a los Pokémon, absorbiendo todo lo que lograba encontrar.

—Veo que no eres muy inteligente. No funcionará —Palkia dio un grito al aire, y al segundo el agujero dejó de absorber.

—¡Imposible… ¿Cómo lo hizo?! —se preguntaba Miroku muy impactado.

—¡Deténganse todos, no podrán hacer nada! —les gritó desesperada Dawn.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó muy extrañada Hikaru, mirando todos muy preocupados a la pelíazul.

—No pueden vencerlos, jamás —dijo muy seria la coordinadora de Sinnoh—. Ríndanse, es una batalla inútil, sólo los he visto caer ante Arceus, y los dos sin poder tocarlo.

—¿Y quién es Arceus? —preguntó Kagome.

—Se supone que Arceus es el Dios de los Pokémon —respondió el profesor Oak—, nadie sabe dónde vive, ni han podido probar su existencia hasta ahora.

—¡Eso quiere decir, que no tenemos otra opción más que atacarlos todos al mismo tiempo! —gritó con mucha seguridad Naruto.

—¡No sean idiotas, no lo hagan! —les gritó desesperada la joven de Sinnoh.

Sin hacer caso a la coordinadora, todos los que podían luchar, concentraron sus ataques más poderosos hacía ambos Pokémon, salvo quienes conocían el real poder de Dialga y Palkia, los que prefirieron simplemente mirar.

—¡Probemos un ataque combinado! —exclamó con fuerza Hikaru.

De pronto, alrededor de Dialga, Palkia y Sakura, comenzaron a concentrar lo que parecían los ataques más fuertes de cada uno, y al mismo tiempo, atacaron con rabia, provocando una explosión de grandes magnitudes, a tal nivel que todos los atacantes habían salido expulsados por la onda expansiva.

Una densa pantalla de polvo tapaba los resultados del ataque, pero tenían la confianza que, con tal magnitud, era imposible sobrevivir, y así lo parecía.

Pero la cortina de polvo fue disuelta sólo con la mirada de Dialga y Palkia. El ataque, como lo había dicho Dawn, fue inútil y estúpido.

—¡Imposible…, los atacaron con todo lo que tenían! —exclamó con mucho miedo Usagi.

—¡¿Qué clase de monstruos son?! —exclamó con igual miedo Vegeta.

Quienes ya sabían el resultado, no se sorprendieron; más bien, sólo miraban seriamente la situación.

—¿Piensan comenzar su ataque? —les preguntó Dialga muy serio.

—Sino quieren comenzar, entonces nosotros lo haremos —completó Palkia.

Dialga comenzó a concentrar lo que parecía una esfera azul en su boca, mientras que Palkia concentraba su energía en una especie de espada que tiene en sus brazos, en este caso, brazo izquierdo.

—¡Huyan! —les gritó con desesperación Dawn— ¡Son las técnicas más poderosas de Dialga y Palkia, el corte espacial y el rugido temporal!

—¡¿Qué…?! —exclamó muy preocupado Inuyasha.

—¡Huir es para los cobardes! —exclamó orgulloso Vegeta— ¡Lo resistiré!

—¡Vegeta, olvídalo…! —le gritó muy agitado Goku— ¡Son sus técnicas más poderosas…, nos harán pedazos!

En el ambiente, se volvió a sentir la misma sensación cuando se movieron a Goldate, para después ver cómo Dialga y Palkia golpeaba en forma de amenaza a todos, mandando a volar a todos sin lastimarlos.

—Se los advierto por última vez —volvió a amenazar Sakura—, no se metan más. ¡Ahora lárguense!

—¡No…, lo…, haremos… Sakura…! —decía Goku con la voz muy agitada— ¡¿Lo olvidaste?! ¡Estamos luchando… para sobrevivir… y proteger… nuestro hogar…!

—¡Eres un maldito obstinado! —le gritó con rabia la entrenadora, bajó la mirada, y dijo— Dialga, Palkia, mándenlos a todos a sus dimensiones correspondientes.

Los dos Pokémon comenzaron a concentrar de nuevo sus técnicas más poderosas, pero no como ataque. Pero de pronto, algo muy extraño sucedió con uno de los guerreros.

—¡Rayos, que me pasa…! —se decía Goku muy agotado, llevando su mano al corazón— ¡Me siento muy cansado…!

—¡Kakarotto, no te duermas y concéntrate! —le regañó Vegeta.

—¡Lo siento Vegeta…, pero me duele el pecho…! —se excusaba el saiyajin, agarrando con más fuerza su pecho, para después gritar fuertemente y caer desplomado al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

—¡Papá…! —exclamó Gohan, corriendo a ir a atender a su padre— ¿Qué te pasa papá?! —pero los gritos de dolor, le impedían responder.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Goku?! —ahora le preguntó desesperada Milk, quién tocó la frente de su esposo, notando la fiebre que tenía— ¡Está ardiendo!

—¿Está ardiendo en fiebre y se está tomando el pecho? —se preguntaba para sí Sakura— ¡No puede ser! —a Dialga y Palkia— ¡Deténganse! —corrió hasta el saiyajin— ¡Dejen examinarlo! —sólo lo miró, y notando sus síntomas llegó a un lapidario diagnostico— ¡¿Nadie de ustedes sabía que Goku tenía problemas cardiacos?! —les gritó furiosa— ¡Aun siendo él, no debería pelear en ese estado, ¿por qué no me avisaron antes?!

—¡No lo sabíamos, ahora que nos lo dices, recién lo sabemos! —contestó desesperada Milk, para volver toda su atención a su esposo— ¡Goku, por favor resiste! —y unos segundos después, Goku perdió el conocimiento.

Todos quedaron mirando en silencio la situación.

—¡Maldición…, él era todo lo que nos quedaba para ganarle a esas tipas…! —pensaba con mucha rabia Misty— ¡¿Ahora qué haremos?!

Era el tiro que gracia que faltaba. Goku cayó por causa de una enfermedad cardiaca. ¿Cómo todos llegaron a esa dimensión? ¿Por qué Sakura habrá hecho esa revelación con Dialga y Palkia contra los demás? Pero lo más curioso, ¿por qué Misty no los detuvo, siendo que ella es la entrenadora de Dialga y Palkia? Espero que sigan leyendo, porque esto aún está muy lejos de terminar.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

A partir de ahora, tal vez tengan sentimientos encontrados, pero a medida que lean le encontrarán sentido. Un saludo y nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	46. La depresión de la entrenadora, la enfer

Hola a todos. Desde este punto comienzo el final del arco, lo que significa que se cerrarán todos los círculos que estaban abiertos, o al menos los mas importantes. Los dejo con la lectura!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 46: "La depresión de la entrenadora, la enfermedad del guerrero y la decisión de un Pokémon"**

La joven de Ecruteak miraba muy angustiada como el guerrero saiyajin caía no por causa de la batalla, sino por una enfermedad. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero esto causó que la joven entrara en un estado anímico tan penoso, que prefirió salir corriendo de ese lugar.

—¡Oye, ¿a dónde vas?! —le preguntó Milk, mientras pensaba en la extraña reacción de la joven— ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Corrió hasta perderse de la vista de todos y más, hasta que tropezó y cayó con todo su peso al suelo. No sé movía, sólo sollozaba.

—Por más que lo intento —decía Sakura entre sollozos—, no puedo ayudar a los demás. Pude salvar a Ash y no lo hice, pude salvar a Sato y no fui capaz, pude salvar a Misty y a May, y no fui capaz ni de moverme… No sirvo para nada… Satoshi…, no merezco nada de lo que me diste —se arrodilló apoyándose con sus manos, y golpeó con sus puños el suelo.

—Disculpa, ¿te sientes bien? —le preguntó un joven que usaba un traje muy similar al de Goku, ofreciendo su mano izquierda.

—Lo siento. Sí, me siento bien, es solo que… —lo miró, y se percató de quien se trataba— Tú eres de los que llegó recién, no conozco tu nombre —se sentó y lo vio a la cara.

—Descuida. Mi nombre es Krillin —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Krillin… Por tu ropa, debes ser amigo de Goku, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras le tomaba la mano, sin levantarse.

—Así es. ¿Qué te sucedió? —le preguntó muy preocupado por su estado anímico.

—Lo único que trate de hacer, fue que ustedes no se metieran más en esto —le contestó muy deprimida—. Ash fue atacado y perdió la memoria, Satoshi dio su vida solo para que Dawn y Marina no fuesen afectadas por la batalla, y ahora Goku está grave, y todo es mi culpa.

—Ya veo… —dijo Krillin, percatándose que aquel ataque lo había hecho solo por miedo a perder a alguien más— Será mejor que vuelvas y nos cuentes todo desde el inicio. Cuando Ash, Misty y Kenshin llegaron a nuestro mundo, no entendimos mucho lo que pasaba, sólo nos enfrentamos a Elix y supimos algo de esto, pero todos estamos en las mismas condiciones.

—Sólo les pedimos ayuda para reunir todos los objetos que buscábamos, pero lo único que hicimos fue entrometerlos a todos ustedes —no aguantó más sus emociones, y rompió en llanto— ¡Discúlpanos por favor!

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos? —le pidió amablemente Krillin— Aun todos piensan que eres malvada, nuestra enemiga, y no los culpo después de cómo nos atacantes y amenazaste.

—Tienes razón —le asintió la entrenadora—. Actué muy mal, nadie tiene la culpa de esto… he hecho todo mal.

—Te aconsejó que seques esas lágrimas, no pueden a nuestra líder en ese estado.

—¡¿Líder?! —exclamó perpleja, más por cómo la llamó.

Fue una caminata muy dura para Sakura, sabía que les debía a todos, una buena explicación por lo que hizo, y aunque las ganas de perderse eran enormes, su moral le decía que debía seguir hasta el final.

Una vez volvieron con el grupo, todo volvió al movimiento, intentando que los ánimos ya caldeados, no los traicionaran.

—¡Chicos, volvimos! —exclamó Krillin, llamando la atención de todos.

—Deoxys —le dijo el profesor al Pokémon, quién estaba a su lado—, te pido por favor que vayas donde fue la batalla. Como fue el epicentro, seguramente todos irán ahí. Si ves a alguien, tráelos con nosotros —el Pokémon asintió y se tele transportó—. Bien —ahora dirigiéndose a los demás—, será mejor establecernos en una base concreta, todos deben descansar, muy en especial por Goku, Misty, May —y desvío su mirada a la peli morada, mirándola a la fijamente— y tú, Sakura.

—Profesor —le interrumpió Duplica—, nos dijo que usted conoce a alguien en esta región que nos puede ayudar, ¿acaso iremos donde esta esa persona?

—Así es, Duplica —le asintió, y desvió su mirada a Dialga y Palkia—. Por favor, necesito que nos lleven al laboratorio de la profesora Larch, no está muy lejos de aquí.

—Según la ubicación del laboratorio, está a un día desde este punto —le comentó Palkia.

—De acuerdo, iremos de inmediato a ese lugar —le avisó Dialga.

—Muchas gracias, se los agradecemos —le agradeció el profesor con una reverencia.

—Abuelo, ¿quién es la profesora Larch? —preguntó muy intrigado Gary— Nunca había escuchado de ella.

—Cuando lleguemos al laboratorio, la conocerás.

De pronto, se comenzó a sentir la misma sensación en el aire como cuando llegaron a Goldate, y en un par de segundos, estaban en el frontis de un enorme laboratorio de investigación.

—Esperen aquí por favor, iré a ver si se encuentra en el laboratorio —les pidió el profesor.

No solo el laboratorio era enorme, también el campo de trabajo, el cual tenía distintos tipos de suelos, como para que todo tipo de Pokémon pueda vivir cómodamente, fuera de una enorme laguna, obviamente para los Pokémon de agua.

El profesor tocó el timbre, y después de un momento, comenzó a sonar una voz en el altoparlante.

—Laboratorio de investigación de la profesora Larch —se oyó, cuando desde una pantalla apareció una mujer muy joven, aproximadamente de unos diez y ocho años— ¡Profesor Oak, no puede ser, es el famoso profesor Oak! —gritó muy emocionada.

—Disculpa, no te conozco —comentó algo extrañado el aludido— ¿Eres la nueva ayudante de la profesora Larch?

—¡Disculpe la grosería! —exclamó muy sonrojada— Mi nombre es Hari, soy asistente de la profesora Larch desde hace dos semanas.

—Ya veo. ¿Está la profesora Larch?

—No, se encuentra en las ruinas milenarias —le explicó Hari—. Por alguna razón extraña, comenzaron a aparecer Unown desde hace seis días, y no sé cuándo volverá.

—Ya veo, con que en este lugar también están pasando cosas extrañas —comentó en voz alta el profesor.

—¿Sabe que está pasando profesor? —le preguntó la joven muy intrigada.

—Antes que nada, ¿podrías dejarnos entrar, por favor? —le pidió muy serio el profesor— Tenemos algunos problemas que resolver, y necesitamos comunicarnos con las otras regiones.

—¡Por supuesto profesor, voy a recibirlo! —cortó la comunicación, y después de un tiempo, apareció la joven.

Hari era un poco más alta que el profesor, su cabello rojizo era largo, tenía ojos marrones, y vestía una falda rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una playera color celeste, y una bata blanca.

—¡Buenas tardes profesor, ¿quién lo acompaña?! —preguntó con entusiasmo, sin quitarle la mirada a Oak.

—Vengo con ellos —le respondió el profesor, mientras indicaba al grupo.

—¡Increíble, son muchísimos! —exclamó sorprendida Hari, casi cayéndose de la impresión.

—Tendrás tiempo para contarlos, ahora necesito que prepares tres camas por favor, tenemos a una chica inconsciente, otra muy mal herida, y a un joven enfermo —le pidió muy serio.

—¡Si profesor! —y entró rauda al laboratorio.

—Entremos —le dijo el profesor al grupo—, prepararán camas para May, Misty y Goku.

Y sin perder más tiempo, todos entraron a las dependencias.

Pese a que era mucha gente, el laboratorio era tan grande, que perfectamente entraron todos.

—¡Profesor, preparé dos habitaciones para que los deje descansar! —le dijo algo nerviosa Hari.

—Muchas gracias, Hari —a los demás—. Lleven a Misty, May y Goku a sus cuartos, tienen camas preparadas.

Apenas ordenó el profesor, Piccolo tomó a Goku, seguidos por Gohan y Milk, Brock cargó a May, seguidos por Drew y Max, y Misty fue llevaba por Espeon con la ayuda de su fuerza psíquica, única forma segura en esos momentos para trasladarla debido a sus lesiones, seguida por Gary, Tracey y Sakura Kinomoto. Apenas llegaron a los cuartos, los acostaron en las camas preparadas.

—Muchas gracias profesor Oak por atender a mi marido, no sabríamos que hacer sin usted —le agradeció Milk con una reverencia.

—No se preocupe señora, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él —contestó muy apenado el profesor—, se han esforzado mucho para derrotar a los soldados de la luz. Pese a ser muy famoso, y tenga mucha influencia en el mundo, en esta ocasión soy un inútil, y creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Profesor —le interrumpió Gohan—, acerca de los soldados de la luz…, creo que usted aún no lo sabe, pero en realidad ese grupo se hace llamar el escuadrón de la oscuridad.

—¡¿Escuadrón de la oscuridad?! —exclamó algo fuerte el profesor, llamando la atención de todos.

—Eso quiere decir, que atacaron con ese nombre para ocultar sus movimientos, o al menos eso parece —concluyó Piccolo.

—Vayamos a ver a Misty y May —interrumpió el profesor muy preocupado—, tenemos que reunirnos a planificar nuestros siguientes movimientos.

—Es cierto —comentó Gohan—. Hemos estado peleando contra un enemigo del cual no conocemos nada.

—Y eso no es bueno, ni siquiera sabemos quién es su líder —complementó Piccolo.

—Yo me quedaré aquí —comentó Milk esbozando una sonrisa—. No creo que pueda ser de utilidad, así que me quedaré a cuidar a mi Goku —y luego volteó su atención a Goku.

—No se preocupe señora, puede quedarse cuánto guste —y desvió su atención a Gohan y Piccolo—. Será mejor irnos.

Así, el profesor, Gohan y Piccolo, se trasladaron al cuarto que estaba frente. Cuando llegaron, notaron que estaban hablando de algo, mientras May y Misty ya estaban acostadas.

—Chicos, ¿de qué hablan tanto? —preguntó muy intrigado Gohan.

—Tú ya debes saberlo, Gohan —le dijo muy serio Drew.

—¿Qué debería saber?

—No importa cuántos se unan al grupo, viste los resultados la batalla que tuvieron Misty, May, Mew y Goku… no tuvieron ni la más mínima posibilidad de ganar —le comentó igual de serio Brock.

—Es cierto —ahora dijo Gohan muy serio—. Esas guerreras son muy poderosas, es más, no creo que hayan mostrado todo su poder.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó algo asustado Max.

—Tiene razón Gohan —comentó Gary, ganándose la atención de todos—, no creo que hayan mostrado todo su poder. Hubo un momento en que las guerrearas elementales no pudieron contra Misty, May, Goku, y claro, Espeon y Pikachu, pero esa última técnica con la que nos atacaron… —hizo una pausa, muy pensativo— …no sé qué rayos fue, pero acabó con todos nosotros de un solo golpe.

—Es verdad —comentó igual de pensativo Tracey— ¿Qué clase de técnica habrá sido?

—Esa técnica —interrumpió telepáticamente Espeon— se llama juicio elemental, y es su técnica más poderosa.

—Les sugiero vayan con los demás —les recomendó Misty con una voz más aliviada, pero aún quejumbrosa—, hay muchas cosas que aún no sabemos… Además, Sakura nos tiene que explicar por qué hizo que Dialga y Palkia nos atacaran.

—Es verdad —le asintió Piccolo—. Primero llegan pidiéndonos ayuda, y después nos quieren matar. ¿Qué se le habrá pasado por la cabeza?

—No solo a nosotros, seguramente todos querrán una explicación de sus acciones —comentó el profesor Oak, mientras desviaba su atención a Misty—. Las dejamos descansar, creo que ya hicieron mucho por hoy.

—Eso creo, ¡Jejejeje!

Luego de terminar aquella pequeña conversación, todos se retiraron al exterior del laboratorio, salvo cierta señorita.

—Sakura, ¿te sucede algo? —le preguntó muy extrañada Misty por la actitud de la joven.

—Me siento angustiada —respondió la peli castaña, mostrando una mueca de tristeza.

—¿Angustiada? —le preguntó mirando a los ojos a la joven— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me siento insegura. Creo que nunca debí hacerme responsable los Pokémon de Ashy, no soy capaz ni siquiera de defenderme yo sola, y lo peor de todo, ustedes confiaron en mí y les he fallado —respondió mostrando usa sonrisa despectiva, claramente, por su supuesta inutilidad.

—Tú quisiste encargarte de los Pokémon de Ash, porque tú creíste que era tú deber, y pese a que no sabías nada acerca de nuestro mundo, igual te arriesgaste —le respondió Misty con un tono de voz muy tranquilo.

—Sí, es cierto —respondió Sakura de forma irónica.

—Tranquila Sakura, confía en los Pokémon de Ash, sólo debes seguir practicando —decía Misty muy animada—. Nadie nació sabiéndolo todo, y tú no eres la excepción. Apenas llevas un día como entrenadora, y haz hecho lo que muy pocos han sido capaces de hacer, y debes felicitarte por todo el buen trabajo que has hecho.

—Pero yo no soy como ustedes, y menos como tú, Misty —le respondió, bajando su mirada por la pena.

—Yo dudo mucho que alguien quiera que tú fueras como alguien de nosotros —le respondió en broma Misty, provocando que Sakura levantara la vista, viendo como Misty le mostraba una sonrisa—. No busques ser como Ash, porque no eres Ash…, aunque se parecen mucho, ¡Jijijiji! —rio mientras cerraba sus ojos— Queremos a la Sakura Kinomoto que conocimos, la que chocó dos veces con Ash, la que nos hospedó en su casa sin conocernos, la que confió en nosotros sin nada a cambio… Te lo suplico, se tú misma.

—Misty… —las palabras de Misty habían hecho por fin despertar de su propia obligación a Sakura; se estaba obligando a sí misma ser alguien que sabía que no era, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer, era seguir siendo ella misma… ingenuidad incluida…— Es verdad, nunca podré ser como Ashy, pero no pienso decepcionarlo. Yo me comprometí, y pienso cumplir hasta que todo esto termine.

—¡Así se habla Sakura, ahora ve con los demás, y haz tu mejor esfuerzo! —le animó con entusiasmo Misty.

—¡Si! ¡Luego nos vemos, Misty! —soltó mucho más alegre y confiada, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

—¡Sakura!

—¿Misty? —preguntó apenas asomó la cabeza por el pórtico.

—Y confía en nosotros. Mientras nosotros estemos contigo, todo saldrá bien —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si… —soltó pensativa la card captor, comprendiendo rápidamente aquellas palabras— ¡Luego nos vemos! —y volvió a salir corriendo.

—Es igual a Ash, sólo necesita un empujoncito y su gran determinación sale a la luz —decía en voz alta Misty, para después apretar fuertemente sus ojos, comenzando a llorar y quejarse del verdadero dolor que cargaba— ¡Maldición, Dark destrozó mi cuerpo! —gritó entre dientes— ¡No puedo permitir que los demás sepan del insoportable dolor de todas las fracturas que me hizo! —su rostro sólo reflejaba sufrimiento, era como una tortura constante, de la cual sabía que duraría mucho más tiempo del que la líder de gimnasio quería— ¡Yo soy la que tiene rabia por lo inútil que fui!

Misty intentó calmarse, pero su rabia y dolor poco y nada le ayudaba.

Luego de un rato, Sakura llegó con Gary, quién la esperaba en la salida del laboratorio.

—¡¿Dónde estabas, Sakura?! —le preguntó muy serio el investigador.

—¡Jejejeje! Lo siento, me distraje —cuando llegó con Gary, notó que todo el mundo estaba afuera, reunidos para algo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Vayamos afuera, te estábamos esperando para que Sakura comenzara a decirnos todo lo que pasa.

—¡Jejejeje! Ya veo. Perdón —se disculpó muy apenada.

Y con los dos faltantes reunidos con los demás, por fin comenzaría a salir todo a la luz, el qué tanto han estado ocultando Satoshi y Sakura.

—¡Abuelo, por fin llegó la que faltaba! —comentó Gary, mirando de reojo a Sakura.

—¡Jejejeje! Disculpen por retrasarlos —se disculpó por tercera vez muy apenada, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca.

—Descuida Sakura —dijo muy serio el profesor, fijando su mirada a la entrenadora de Ecruteak—, es otra Sakura la que nos tiene que explicar que es lo que sucede aquí.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo muy asustada la entrenadora peli morada, mirando a todos muy sumisa, y luego a Krillin, quién le asintió con muchos ánimos—. De acuerdo, sólo les pediré que no me interrumpan hasta que termine.

—Descuida Sakura. Ahora explícanos, ¿a qué nos enfrentamos?

— Les explicaré desde el inicio. Todo comenzó cuando Ho-oh nos visitó a Sato y a mí en Ecruteak, nos dijo que algo iba a empezar, por lo que decidimos investigar qué era lo que sucedería. Visitamos muchos lugares, hasta que llegamos al monte Coronet. En aquel lugar se nos presentó un ser, quién nos dijo que debíamos buscar al elegido entre las dimensiones. Después de ese hecho continuamos con la investigación, ya que los datos reunidos hasta ese momento no nos llevaban a nada. Pero hubo algo que nos llamó la atención, habíamos escuchado a unos entrenadores en el centro Pokémon de Pewter, que estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas en el monte Plateado. En ese lugar, a todo entrenador que iba, unos seres extraños les robaban sus Pokémon.

— Ahora que lo mencionas —interrumpió Tracey, ganándose la atención de todos—, tres días después que Ash derrotara al Equipo Galaxy, habían comenzado esos extraños ataques, la policía estuvo trabajando en la investigación de estos, hasta que comenzó el desastre de los soldados de la luz, o escuadrón de la oscuridad, como quieran llamarle. Lamentablemente, ninguna investigación dio resultados, es más, hasta la policía fue víctima de esos ataques.

—Todos esos hechos nos dejaron intrigados —continuó Sakura—, por lo que decidimos entrarnos al monte Plateado, y fue en ese lugar que…

 _ **Hace cuatro meses atrás.**_

 _Satoshi y Sakura se encontraban en el monte Plateado realizando investigaciones acerca de su misión. Después de caminar por varias horas, para buena o mala fortuna de ellos, se encontraron con dos seres que vestían una extraña túnica de color rojo, atada a un cinto verde._

— _¡Señores, disculpen! —sin aviso de nada ni de nadie, y sin que Satoshi se diera cuenta, la joven Sakura corrió hasta donde estaban estos seres._

— _¡Sakura, espérame, no seas tan impulsiva! —al joven no le quedó otra más que salir a su siga._

 _La primera en llegar hasta con los seres, fue Sakura._

— _Señores, disculpen, ¿han visto algo extraño por estos lugares? —preguntó tiernamente— Hemos escuchado que hace algunos días, en este lugar, les han robado a los entrenadores sus Pokémon. ¿A ustedes también les robaron sus Pokémon? —pero los seres no respondieron, sólo voltearon sus caras ocultas en sus capuchas, y se la quedaron mirando. De la nada, una especie de energía maligna se apoderó del bolso de la joven, de esa forma robándole sus cosas, y en especial, a sus Pokémon— ¡Oigan, ustedes son los ladrones! ¡Devuélvanme a mis Pokémon! —les gritó muy enojada._

— _¡Tú eres la única que llega y confía! —le regañó muy molesto Satoshi, parándose a un lado de la joven— ¡Tranquila Saku, yo voy por tus Pokémon! —le dijo muy confiado, mientras sacaba una pokébola— ¡Venusaur, agarra a esos tipos con látigo cepa! —el Pokémon apenas salió, lanzó sus látigos para atraparlos._

— _¡Bien, así se hace Venusaur! —pero para la gran sorpresa de los dos, los látigos sólo atraparon las capuchas, dejando ver a unos seres amorfos de energía oscura— ¡Sato, ¿qué son esas cosas!? —gritó muerta de miedo, ocultándose tras Satoshi._

— _¡Saku, esas cosas son lo que hemos estado buscando! —le respondió muy satisfecho— ¡Venusaur, semillas drenadoras! —el Pokémon lanzó sus semillas drenadoras, dando de lleno en los seres, quienes seguían tratando de escapar— ¡Quieren escapar a toda costa Venusaur, vuelve a intentar atraparlos con tu látigo cepa! —y lanzó otra pokébola— Esto será oscuridad contra oscuridad. ¡Haunter, usa hipnosis! —y apenas apareció el Pokémon fantasma, comenzó su sesión de hipnosis._

 _Pero algo pasó entre medio. Venusaur se percató de algo, soltó sus látigos, y algo atacó con fuego a estos seres, haciéndolos huir despavoridamente, y soltando el bolso de Sakura._

— _¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó muy sorprendida Sakura, saliendo de su "escondite"._

— _Deberían tener más cuidado, estos lugares últimamente se han vuelto muy peligrosos —los cuatro presentes, humanos y Pokémon, miraron para todos lados para ver de dónde venía la voz femenina—. Qué bueno que pasé por aquí, o también hubiesen robado sus Pokémon —en eso, todos vieron como alguien levantaba el bolso de Sakura, y se dirigía al grupo. Cuando los jóvenes vieron a la chica, no podían creer a quien estaban mirando— Disculpen, ¿les pasa algo?_

— _¡Misty, ¿qué haces en este lugar?! —le preguntó muy sorprendida Sakura._

— _¡¿No deberías estar en el gimnasio?! —le preguntó igual de sorprendido Satoshi._

— _Ya veo —comentó, mostrándoles una sonrisa pícara, soltando una pequeña carcajada—. Me están confundiendo con la líder del gimnasio de Cerulean. Lo siento, me presento. Mi nombre es Kasumi, mucho gusto —dijo la joven muy sonriente y amable._

— _Es increíble, te pareces mucho a mi amiga Misty —comentó muy asombrada Sakura._

— _¡¿Ustedes son amigos de la líder de gimnasio de Cerulean?! —gritó muy emocionada la desconocida._

— _Si —le asintió Satoshi, sin salir del asombro—. Discúlpanos, pero en verdad te pareces mucho…, pero mirándote bien…, eres muchísimo más baja que Misty. ¡Jejejeje! —comentó algo nervioso, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca._

— _¡¿Me estás diciendo enana?! —le bufó muy molesta Kasumi._

— _¡No, para nada! —saltó muy nervioso el entrenador— Es sólo qué Misty es un poco más alta que yo, y tú eres más baja —decía comparando estaturas. Y ciertamente, la joven le alcanzaba hasta un poco más arriba del hombro del joven._

— _¡Siempre tan caballero! —le regañó Sakura, dándole un coscorrón suave en la cabeza._

— _¡Jeje! Lo siento —se disculpó bastante arrepentido el joven._

— _Kasumi —comenzó a preguntarle la peli morada—, ¿tú fuiste la que atacó esos seres extraños?_

— _Así es —le asintió, mientras dirigía su atención al lugar donde había sido el ataque— ¡Flareon, ven! —y detrás del árbol, apareció el Pokémon de fuego._

— _¿Tú fuiste quién atacó a esos seres? —le preguntó Satoshi, mientras se hincaba para acariciarlo— Gracias por ayudarnos —metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y sacó algo de comida Pokémon—. Come esto, recuperará tus energías y aumentara tu fuerza, además esta delicioso… Receta especial para Pokémon de fuego —expuso la comida en su mano, y permitió que comiera de ella. Parecía estar muy deliciosa, ya que comía con mucha energía._

— _¡Es increíble, nunca había visto a Flareon comer de esa forma! —comentó maravillada Kasumi._

— _¡Sato es un experto en lo que se trata crianza, aunque solo se dedica a entrenar Pokémon! —comentó muy orgullosa Sakura._

— _Veo que ustedes son muy buenos con los Pokémon._

— _¡Por supuesto que sí, Kasumi! —le respondió Satoshi muy calmo— Aunque no me gusten las batallas Pokémon porque no me gusta verlos lastimados, siempre estaré defendiéndolos y apoyándolos, incluso en batallas._

— _¡Y terminando con los tipos malos que maltratan o quieren ganar dinero o poder con ellos! —le completó Sakura, lanzando puñetazos al aire bastante desenfadada._

— _¡Es increíble! —exclamó maravillada la peli naranja— ¿Conocen la organización llamada equipo del nuevo inicio?_

— _¿Equipo del nuevo inicio? —le preguntó muy intrigada Sakura— No, no hemos oído de él._

— _¿Quiénes son y a que se dedican? —preguntó Satoshi._

— _El equipo del nuevo inicio, es una organización que se dedica a mantener a raya, y terminar con los planes de personas malvadas que usan a los Pokémon para sus ambiciones. Nuestra misión final, es esperar a que el elegido por Ho-oh llegue y estabilice las relaciones entre humanos y Pokémon… O bueno, eso dice la leyenda. ¡Jejejeje!_

— _Ya veo —soltó bastante sorprendido Satoshi._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—Después que la conocimos, nos invitó a esa organización… —algo dudosa, Sakura hizo una pausa y continuó— Fue muy extraño, pero el lugar parecía una reserva Pokémon fuera de esta dimensión.

—¡¿Fuera de esta dimensión?! —exclamaron todos muy sorprendidos. ¿Cómo era posible algo así?

—No fue algo que le prestáramos mucha atención y no nos importó mucho, en ese momento lo único que nos importaba, era que esos Pokémon que estaban viviendo tranquilamente ahí, muy lejos de la civilización. Pero un hecho que me sucedió, nos hizo cambiar totalmente la opinión de ese grupo…

 _ **Dos meses después.**_

 _Pese a que la reserva solo era campo y bosque, también había una base con un diseño medieval, la que parecía haber sido construida con rocas de gran tamaño._

 _Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por los alrededores de la mansión, mientras silbaba una pegajosa melodía, se veía muy contenta. De pronto, notó como dos seres oscuros salían de la estructura._

— _¿Qué hacen esos seres aquí? —se preguntaba la peli morada mientras se escondía— ¡Son los mismos que nos atacaron cuando llegamos al monte Plateado! —esperó a que se alejaran, y rápidamente se acercó al lugar donde supuestamente habían salido, encontrándose con una desconcertante sorpresa— ¡¿Cómo salieron de este lugar?! Lo único que hay aquí, es una muralla común —solo por curiosidad, comenzó a investigar la superficie, logrando percatarse de algo que nunca había visto, pese a que muchas veces había pasado por ahí— ¿Qué hace esta piedra sobresaliendo? Habrán estado golpeando el lugar —presionó la piedra, y una puerta secreta se abrió— ¡Increíble, un pasadizo secreto!_

 _La joven comenzó a caminar por lo que parecía un pasadizo, pero a medida que avanzaba, el ambiente se volvía cada vez más lúgubre._

— _Este lugar ya me da miedo —comentó en voz alta, sintiendo escalofríos—. ¡Beautifly, usa destello! —apenas el Pokémon mariposa apareció, iluminó el lugar con su destello._

 _El destello logró iluminar lo que parecía una sala, la cual se veía muy antigua. Se veían muchos libros y carpetas, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la joven, fue una solitaria mesa, seis sillas en cada puesto, y algo que había arriba de aquella mesa._

— _¿Qué será esa carpeta? —Sakura corrió hasta la mesa, con curiosidad tomó la carpeta, y vio como título de portada "Plan de conquista: Operación Soldados de la Luz"— ¿Soldados de la luz? —y comenzó a revisar el informe con mucha calma._

 _Cada línea que leía era tortuosa para su vista y su alma, leía horrorizada cada línea. ¿En qué rayos se habían metido? La buena noticia para mal, era que habían dado con el grupo que habían estado buscando, todo indicaba que ellos eran la consecuencia inicial del despertar de ese extraño y maléfico ser._

— _¡Aquí esta, las dimensiones a las que se refería ese ser del monte Coronet! —dio vuelta la hoja, agarró un lápiz y un papel que estaban sobre la mesa, y comenzó a anotar._

 _Listado de dimensiones a invadir y objetivos._

 _Buscar las esferas del dragón y destruir a los saiyajin._

 _Buscar la perla de Shikon y matar a su guardiana._

 _Buscar el poder de las Bestias Sagradas y eliminar a los jóvenes elegidos._

 _Buscar la piedra filosofal y destruir a todos los alquimistas._

 _Buscar al espíritu del zorro de las nueve colas y destruir al portador del espíritu._

 _Buscar las cartas mágicas de Clow y asesinar a su portadora._

 _Buscar las esmeraldas Chaos y eliminar a quienes la utilizan._

 _Buscar a los mashin guardianes y asesinar a las guerreras mágicas._

 _Buscar el cristal milenario y eliminar a las guardianas de la princesa de la luna._

 _Buscar la esencia de los grandes espíritus y asesinar al que los controlar._

 _Objetivo final: los que pueden utilizar lo que se busca, se deben eliminar para que no estorbe en nuestro gran plan de destrucción del tiempo y el espacio, y crear nuestro infierno tortuoso para los humanos y demás seres vivos para diversión personal._

 _Liberación total del sello que encierra a nuestro líder Arades, amo y señor de la oscuridad._

 _Y el gran plan, capturar a Dark Dialga y Dark Palkia aprovechando su estado salvaje._

 _Se ha intentado posesionar Pokémon entrenados, desgraciadamente sin buenos resultados. Sólo hemos podido lograr poseer Pokémon salvajes._

 _Sakura terminó de anotar todo, dejó el lápiz donde estaba y la carpeta ordenada, cosa que no se dieran cuenta que estuvo en ese lugar, guardó el papel donde anotó todo, y se retiró del cuarto secreto. Cerró la puerta secreta, devolvió a Beautifly, se tranquilizó, inhaló, exhaló, y siguió caminando tranquilamente, volviendo a silbar aquella pegajosa melodía._

— _¡Maldición —pensaba con mucha rabia—, estos tipos están usando esto de pantalla! Con que a esto se refería Ho-oh y esa voz extraña… ¡Tengo que avisarle a Sato lo más rápido posible de esto!_

 _ **Corte de recuerdo.**_

Todos estaban sorprendidos y asustados con cada palabra de Sakura. ¿Desde hace cuánto, y como aquellos seres sabían tanto de ellos?

—Sakura, ¿aún tienes ese papel? —le preguntó aterrado Brock.

—Aquí esta —de su bolsillo, Sakura sacó aquel papel que aun guardaba celosamente—. Más detalles están ahí, solo saqué lo más importante.

—Imagino que la historia no termia ahí, ¿verdad Sakura? —le preguntó muy preocupado el profesor, a lo que Sakura negó con su cabeza.

—Apenas me enteré de lo que sucedía, partí de inmediato a avisarle a Sato sobre los planes reales de ese grupo…

 _ **Continuación del recuerdo.**_

 _Una vez afuera, Sakura salió corriendo desesperada en búsqueda de Satoshi. Lo buscó por todos lados, sin resultados satisfactorios._

— _¡Para variar, cuando más lo necesito, no está! ¡Típico! —decía Sakura con rabia y desesperada. De pronto, notó como un ataque eléctrico estremecía el cielo— Ese es el rayo de Pikachu —y sin perder más tiempo, fue corriendo al lugar donde provenía el ataque._

 _En esos momentos, Satoshi estaba en compañía de dos chicas. Al parecer, el joven les estaba enseñando algunas cosas acerca de las batallas Pokémon, y como utilizar los ataques para protegerse de ciertos fenómenos naturales._

— _Bueno Komugi, Hikari, de esta forma pueden utilizar los ataques eléctricos no solo para prevenir incendios producidos por tormentas eléctricas, sino también para recargar los ataques eléctricos —le explicó con mucho entusiasmo el entrenador._

— _¡Realmente eres muy hábil para estas cosas, Satoshi! —le felicitó Komugi, mirando muy impresionada a la Pikachu._

— _¡Eres muy inteligente Sato, eres el mejor de todos! —le exclamó embobada Hikari, lanzándose a abrazar del brazo derecho del joven. Por alguna razón se extasiaba, le brillaban los ojos, su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando estaba al lado de Satoshi._

— _No es para tanto Hikari…, tranquilízate… ¡Jejejeje! —le pidió muy apenado Satoshi._

 _Justo en ese momento Sakura llegó, provocando que Hikari se alejara de Satoshi._

— _¡Sato, por fin te encuentro, te estaba buscado por todas partes! —le gritó, al parecer muy molesta._

— _¿Qué te sucede Sakura, por qué tan agitada? —le preguntó muy extrañado, sin entender su situación._

— _¡Luego te explico, tenemos que hablar seriamente —lo agarró de un brazo, y se lo llevó a rastras—, y tiene que ser ahora!_

— _¡Oye Sakura, calma, me vas a sacar el brazo! —le pedía algo asustado, mientras se dejaba llevar._

 _Después de unos segundos, desaparecieron de la vista de Pikachu, Komugi y Hikari._

— _Qué extraño, ¿le habrá pasado algo? —preguntó muy extrañada Komugi._

— _No lo sé, lucía muy preocupada —comentó preocupada Hikari, al tiempo que la Pikachu salió tras el par de entrenadores._

— _Cambiando de tema Hikari, te he visto muy pegada a Satoshi últimamente —su expresión de extrañez, cambio a una mirada pícara— ¿No te habrás enamorado de él?_

— _¡Bueno… yo…! —dijo muy titubeante, sonrojándose completamente— Es que…_

— _Lo suponía —dijo Komugi, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su amiga—. Me imagino que Sakura te vio abrazada a Satoshi y por eso se molestó._

— _¿Tú crees Komugi? —le preguntó la pelíazul aún sonrojada, pero más tranquila._

— _Te recomiendo que hables con Sakura y aclaren la situación —le aconsejó muy preocupada la peli azabache._

— _¡¿Qué vaya a hablar con ella?! —gritó muy asustada._

— _Algún día se enterará, si es que no se ha enterado aún, claro, en el caso que no vio ese abracito —le explicó algo complicada Komugi—, y si se llega a enterar, lo mejor será que sea de tu boca._

— _Tienes razón, amiga —dijo Hikari con la mirada baja—. Luego nos vemos —y partió a paso lento, para luego acelerarlo._

 _Pero en realidad, el motivo de la actitud de Sakura era otro._

— _¡Arregla rápido todas tus cosas, pasaremos a buscar a nuestros Pokémon y nos iremos lo más rápido posible de aquí! —decía Sakura, mientras arreglaba sus cosas y le lanzaba a Satoshi su mochila en su cara._

— _¡Ay! ¡Oye —le reclamaba Satoshi, mientras tomaba su mochila sin entender nada—, ¿qué sucede?! ¡Al menos explícame!_

— _¡Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para decirte todo después, ahora arregla tus cosas!_

— _De acuerdo…, como digas… —y sin entender absolutamente nada, Satoshi comenzó a arreglar sus cosas._

 _Después de diez minutos, tenían todas sus cosas guardada y se disponían a buscar a sus Pokémon. Justo al momento de salir, se encontraron con la Pikachu de Satoshi, quien recién llegaba con ellos, y a cierta distancia estaba Hikari, quien veía con mucha curiosidad la escena, escondida._

— _Qué extraño, ¿por qué habrán arreglado sus cosas, estarán pensando en irse de aquí? —decía Hikari muy extrañada._

 _Y de un momento a otro, simplemente se fueron._

— _Será mejor alcanzarlos y explicarles todo… Seguramente Sakura ya lo sabe todo, y por eso se van —decía muy triste— ¡Llego la hora de aclarar todo, Hikari! —y partió tras el par._

 _Después de recorrer toda la reserva, por fin habían terminado de buscar a todos sus Pokémon. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y el cansancio se hacía notar; Satoshi solo quería descansar un poco, pero Sakura solo quería irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, por lo que…_

— _¡Oye, ya es suficiente! —le gritó muy molesto Satoshi, zafándose violentamente de Sakura— ¡Me has tenido toda la tarde corriendo y ya estoy cansado, por lo que exijo que me digas que está pasando!_

— _¡De acuerdo Satoshi, te lo explicaré! —ahora le gritó muy molesta Sakura— ¡Esas niñitas, a las que les tienes tanto cariño, son parte de una organización secreta que solo busca el infierno para los humanos y los Pokémon, se hacen llamar los soldados de la luz! —pero con esas palabras, sólo logró que aquel odio a las personas que tenía Satoshi, volviera._

— _¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues con las ilusiones que crea Haunter? —le preguntó furioso— ¡No digas estupideces!_

— _¿No me crees? —le preguntó muy impresionada, más por la forma en que le había hablado. Parecía el mismo de antes._

— _Si tus palabras fueran ciertas, nos hubiésemos dado cuenta desde un inicio. Además, las chicas no tienen ni la más mínima intención de hacer algo así…_

— _¡Cállate y lee esto! —le gritó muy sentida, mientras le estrellaba su mano derecha en el pecho, junto con aquel papel— ¡A ver a quien le crees, a tus amiguitas a mí, cretino!_

 _Con mucho fastidio, Satoshi tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo, sin poder creer en cada palabra que leía._

— _¡Sakura… ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?! —le preguntó muy asustado el joven, con la cara muy pálida._

— _¿Recuerdas esos seres que nos atacaron hace cuatro meses atrás?_

— _Por supuesto._

— _Cuando caminaba por los pasadizos del cuartel me los encontré, entraron y salieron de un pasadizo secreto, y ahí me encontré con esa información._

— _Ya veo… —Satoshi agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose muy miserable, y con mucha vergüenza miró a los ojos a Sakura— Te lo suplico Sakura, perdóname. Te prometí con volver a comportarme como un cretino contigo, y lo…_

— _Tranquilo Sato —le dijo muy despreocupada Sakura—, comprendo tu posición, incluso yo no me creía a mí misma cuando leí todo esto._

— _Saku, si esto es real, quiere decir que debemos partir de inmediato a Sinnoh a avisarle a Cynthia —le dijo muy serio el joven peli azabache._

— _Es verdad, vámonos ahora._

 _Lo que no sabían, es que justo una de sus amigas, si es que se les podía llamar así en ese minuto, según ellos, había escuchado todo, por lo que se les apareció a la cara._

— _¡Sakura, ¿qué le estás metiendo en la cabeza a Satoshi?! —le preguntó una joven peli castaña muy molesta._

— _¡Ya lo sabemos todo Haruka, no te hagas la tonta, sabemos todo de sus reales planes! —le desafió muy molesta Sakura._

— _¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó sin entender palabra alguna._

— _¡Ustedes quieren convertir nuestro planeta en un infierno para que los Pokémon y los humanos sufran por la eternidad!_

— _¿En verdad quieren eso y nos han estado engañando? —le preguntó Satoshi, aun manteniendo la fe en que aquello no fuera real._

— _¡Por supuesto que es falso, nosotros queremos que los Pokémon vivan en paz junto a los humanos! —le respondió muy desesperada._

— _¡Ya es suficiente con el equipo Rocket! —y más calmada, Sakura la amenazó— Lo siento mucho, pero también tendremos que desbaratar sus planes._

— _¡Es verdad lo que te digo, no les estoy mintiendo! —Haruka gritó casi al borde del llanto._

— _Lo siento Haruka, quiero creerte, pero las pruebas en tu contra son irrefutables —le dijo muy desilusionado Satoshi, mirando con mucha rabia a su "amiga"._

— _¡¿De qué pruebas me hablan?! —definitivamente Haruka no entendía de que le hablaban. ¿Realmente no sabía de qué le hablaban?_

— _¡No te hagas la niña buena, cínica! —le gritó aún más molesta Sakura, mientras lanzaba una pokébola— ¡Sal Beautifly, usa destello! —y apenas el Pokémon mariposa salió, desprendió un destello tan fuerte, que dejó ciego a todos, con excepción del Pokémon y Sakura, quienes ya estaban prevenidas del acto— ¡Beautifly, sígueme! —y Sakura salió corriendo, agarrando de un brazo a Satoshi— ¡Y tú te vienes conmigo!_

 _La idea de Sakura, era huir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible._

— _¡Maldición, no veo nada! —se quejaba Haruka, mientras intentaba recuperar la visión. Cuando lo logró, notó que estaba sola— ¡Tengo que avisarles rápido a las chicas, esos dos traidores tienen que pagar por esas mentiras! —y partió corriendo del lugar._

 _Pero alguien más miraba lo que sucedía, o al menos alcanzó ver el final de la discusión._

— _¿Qué habrá pasado? —se preguntaba Hikari, mientras veía como Sakura agarraba a Satoshi de un brazo, corriendo del lugar— ¿Qué les habrá dicho Haruka? —y después vio a Haruka corriendo en dirección contraria, y luego salió de su escondite— ¡Pidgeot, ven por favor! —y de pronto, apareció el Pokémon pájaro posándose en el suelo, dejándose montar por la pelíazul— ¡Por favor, llévame con Sakura y Satoshi! —el Pokémon le asintió, y partió volando._

 _Una vez que Haruka llegó a la base, con un grito muy fuerte reunió a todas sus compañeras y amigas._

— _¡Chicas, reunión, ahora! —su grito retumbó muy fuerte en todo el lugar._

 _Producto del llamado, aparecieron Kasumi, Taiyō y Komugi._

— _¡¿Qué te sucede, Haruka?! —le preguntó Kasumi algo alterada._

— _¡Son Sakura y Satoshi, dijeron que nos destruirían, incluso me atacaron!_

— _¡Pero ¡¿cómo…?! —soltó muy sorprendida Komugi, pero rápidamente miró de reojo a la peli castaña— ¿No le habrás hecho algo?_

— _¡Por supuesto que no les hice nada —le gritó muy molesta Haruka—, al contrario, fue Sakura la habló barbaridades de nosotras!_

— _¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? —le preguntó muy expectante Komugi._

— _¡Dijo que nosotras queríamos destruir a los humanos y a los Pokémon, que no nos interesaba nada más que el infierno! ¡¿Te parece poco?!_

 _Las chicas no creían lo que escuchaban, estaban impávidas._

— _¿Pero por qué diría algo así? —se preguntaba Kasumi, sin creer lo que escuchaban._

— _¡Fue la traidora de Sakura, ella le metió en la cabeza todo eso a Satoshi! —le respondió muy seria Haruka— Satoshi me creyó._

— _¡Pero igual prefirió creerle, y eso lo convierte en traidor! —dijo Taiyō muy enojada._

— _¡Suficiente todas! —exclamó fuertemente Komugi, haciendo que sus tres amigas la vieran un poco asustadas— ¡Se acabaron los consensos, seguiremos nuestros planes como desde un inicio, todos los humanos son iguales, desleales, y lo seguirán siendo! —dijo muy molesta._

— _¿No estarás hablando de…? —le preguntó muy preocupada Kasumi a su amiga._

— _¡Así es, eliminaremos a todos los humanos y le dejaremos este hermoso planeta a los Pokémon!_

— _¿Estás segura, Komugi? —le preguntó muy insegura Haruka— Recuerda lo que nos enseñó nuestros padres, las personas cometen errores, pero no todos son iguales._

— _¡¿Se te olvidó quién asesinó a nuestros padres?! —le preguntó furiosa Taiyō, provocando que todas las jóvenes se deprimieran— ¡Fue ese maldito amiguito de nuestros padres, ese tal Ash Ketchum!_

 _¡¿Ash asesinó a los padres de esas chicas?!_

— _Es verdad, chicas —dijo cortante Kasumi, recordando el odio a tal momento vivido—. Con esto es suficiente… Busquemos a esos traidores y acabemos con ellos._

— _¡Por fin despiertas, Kasumi! —le gritó muy alegre Komugi, esbozando una sonrisa— ¡Amigos, vengan!_

 _De pronto, de todas partes aparecieron muchos Pokémon salvajes._

— _¡Escúchenme por favor amigos, busquen a Sakura y a Satoshi, esos traidores nos atacaron y huyeron, si los encuentran, tráiganlos aquí! —los Pokémon asintieron, y salieron en búsqueda de los jóvenes._

— _¡Nosotras también vamos a buscarlos! —propuso Kasumi._

— _¡Si! —le asintió Taiyō— ¡En dos horas más nos encontramos aquí para noticias!_

— _¡De acuerdo! —le asintieron las tres al unísono._

 _Fue una búsqueda por cielo y tierra, no podían permitir la traición de nadie, y mucho menos de Satoshi y Sakura, aunque dolorosamente fueran amigos._

 _Mientras tanto, los prófugos seguían corriendo en dirección fuera del monte Plateado, para dar aviso de los planes de esas jóvenes._

— _¡Oye Saku, no creo que nos sigan, ya estamos bastante lejos! —dijo algo inseguro Satoshi._

— _¡No estaré segura hasta que lleguemos a Pewter o a la meseta Índigo! —le advirtió muy molesta Sakura._

 _Pero de la nada, muchos Pokémon salvajes rodearon a los dos jóvenes. Los Pokémon estaban realmente furiosos, ya que también se sentían traicionados._

— _¡Chicos, no nos ataquen, son las otras las malvadas, quieren el infierno para ustedes! —pero la única respuesta que recibió Sakura, fue un ataque ascuas a sus pies— ¡Ah…! —gritó más por el miedo._

— _Creo que no nos van a creer —dijo Satoshi muy serio—. Creo que no tenemos más opción que pelear —tomó una pokébola, y la iba a lanzar._

— _¡Esperen, no hagan nada! —los Pokémon se detuvieron ante el grito, y a los segundos apareció corriendo una chica pelíazul._

— _¡Hikari! —exclamaron los jóvenes muy sorprendidos._

— _¡¿Qué le hicieron a estos Pokémon que los quieren atacar?! —preguntó muy extrañada._

— _Al parecer Hikari no sabe nada —se decía para sí Sakura—. Creo que podré utilizarla para escapar —a Hikari—. ¡No lo sabemos, de pronto empezaron a atacar!_

— _Ya veo —le pareció muy extraña la respuesta de Sakura, pero aun así decidió ayudarlos sin que se diera cuenta—. ¡Chicos, vuelvan a la base, luego iré a verlos! —y los Pokémon simplemente se fueron— Chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes, tengo que decírselos ahora._

— _¡Ya sabemos todo Hikari, no es necesario que lo sigas ocultándolo! —decía muy molesta Sakura._

— _¡¿Ya lo sabes todo?! —le preguntó muy sorprendida, para después bajar la mirada— Saku, perdóname por mantenerlo oculto, pero no quería que por culpa de mis sentimientos se fueran para siempre… Yo los quiero mucho, son mis mejores amigos._

— _Tranquila Hikari —le dijo muy tranquilo Satoshi, esbozando una sonrisa—. Espero que cambies de opinión y sigas otro camino y sueño._

— _¡Por supuesto Sato, haré todo lo que tú me digas! —le respondió muy feliz y entusiasmada._

 _Pero la conversación no pudo durar más, ya que más Pokémon salvajes empezaron a llegar._

— _¡No sé qué habrán hecho, pero todo parece indicar que ustedes ya no son bienvenidos aquí! —comentó muy seria Hikari. Miró a Satoshi, y le sonrió muy sonrojada— Sato, te extrañaré. Por favor, nunca me olvides —y después miró con decisión a Sakura—. Y Saku, amiga, cuida de Sato. Suerte._

— _¡Por supuesto Hikari, de Sato solo me encargo yo! —le respondió con mucha seguridad._

 _Sakura volvió a agarrar del brazo derecho a Satoshi, y continuaron su huida, hasta perderse._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—Después de eso, nunca más supimos acerca de esas chicas y de la base del monte Plateado.

Todos escucharon atentamente la historia de Sakura… muy atentamente. Realmente fue muy impresionante el hecho de que, en tanto tiempo, nadie se haya enterado de todo lo ocurrido, más en especial por un tema que siempre tuvo incomodo al grupo.

—Ahora veo por qué siempre les decían traidores —comentó muy serio Gary—. La realidad es que ustedes fueron traicionados.

—La misión originalmente nos fue encomendada a Sato y a mí por Ho-oh, y nosotros la realizaríamos con ayuda de Dialga y Palkia —por fin Sakura comenzaba a explicar el motivo de los viajes dimensionales—. Recorrimos todas sus dimensiones y otras por accidente, pero cuando llegábamos a destino, nos percatamos que los objetos eran muy difíciles de buscar, o solo los podían utilizar ciertas personas, salvo dos casos, a los cuales pudimos terminar de inmediato.

—Buscar a Naruto y Yoh —respondió Brock por ella, a lo que Sakura asintió.

—Nosotros asistimos a ustedes para que nos ayudaran a reunir esos objetos, pero la idea era que esa sería su única ayuda, el resto lo haríamos nosotros.

—Aún hay una cosa que no entiendo —le cuestionó muy intrigado el alquimista de acero—. Como tú dices, hay ciertos objetos que solo ciertas personas pueden usar, pero no querían más nuestra ayuda, entonces ¿cómo utilizarían aquellos objetos? —todos miraron a Ed y después a Sakura.

—Eso no sería ningún problema —respondió rápidamente Sakura—, Dialga y Palkia nos enseñarían a usar todo.

—Tú confesión sólo agrava aún más tu ataque —le comentó muy molesto el profesor Oak—. Aun no puedo creer que utilizaras a Dialga y Palkia para atacar a tus amigos y personas que se ofrecieron voluntariamente a ayudarlos. Discúlpame, pero tú acción fue muy reprochable.

—¡Ya lo sé, cometí un gravísimo error! —gritó Sakura con mucha fuerza con la mirada baja, llorando— Por favor todos discúlpenme, pero no quería ver más a mis amigos lastimados o muertos. Solo quería alejarlos para que no continuaran con esta misión suicida. Jamás debimos entrometerlos.

—¡Estas equivocada Sakura, no digas eso! —exclamó una voz femenina entre el grupo, al tiempo que se acercaron cinco jóvenes; dos hombres y tres mujeres para ser más exactos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí —le exclamó con ira Sakura—, este no es un asunto que les concierna, esta misión nos la encomendaron a Sato y a mí!

—Sakura, escucha a Marina, Kenta, Red, Blue y Yellow por favor —le pidió muy sereno el profesor.

—¡¿Y por qué debería escucharlos?!

—Porque Satoshi nos confesó todo antes que fuéramos al templo de Dialga y Palkia, y él nos dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú —le respondió Red, viendo Sakura muy sorprendida al joven—, ¿y sabes que les respondimos? —Sakura le negó con la cabeza— Nosotros somos amigos, y los amigos están para apoyarse en todas, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Nosotros conocemos a Satoshi desde hace mucho, somos muy buenos amigos, y sabe que puede contar con nosotros para lo que sea —agregó Blue muy animada.

—Además, recuerda que este no es problema tuyo solamente, nosotros también tenemos palabra y acción en esto —le apoyó igual de animada Marina.

—¡Así es, no tienes de que preocuparte! —le exclamó con decisión Kenta, volteando la mirada al grupo—. ¡Destruiremos a esos tipos y volveremos todo a la normalidad, ¿verdad?! —a lo que recibió un unísono "Si"— ¿Ves Sakura? Todos continuaremos hasta el final.

—Todos… —dijo Sakura, sintiéndose aún más miserable.

—Sakura, necesitamos saber quién es el líder de esos sujetos —preguntó el profesor Oak. Pregunta que todos se tenían.

—Según las guerreras elementales, su líder se llama Arades, el líder del escuadrón de la oscuridad —respondió Gohan muy serio—, o al menos eso comentaron antes de irse del lugar donde peleábamos.

—Ya veo —dijo secamente el profesor, mientras pensaba—. Con que esos sujetos vuelven a atacarnos, pese a que hace quince años su plan fue destruido por Henry.

¿Qué sabía el profesor Oak de esto? ¿Acaso también ocultaba algo?

—Les recomiendo que todos descansen, deben estar muy cansados —les dijo el profesor a todos.

Pero cierto Pokémon decidió que este no era el momento para descansar, y saltó a correr del hombro izquierdo de Kagome.

—¡Pikachu, ¿a dónde vas?! —le gritó la señorita Kinomoto, mientras veía que se dirigía al interior del laboratorio.

—¿Qué le pasa a Pikachu? —preguntó Kagome, mientras todos veían extrañados la acción desesperada del Pokémon.

—No lo sé, Kagome… Iré a ver qué le sucede —y la peli castaña partió tras el roedor.

—¡Oye, espera! —le llamó Shaoran intentando seguirla, pero fue detenido por el tutor de la joven.

—Déjala —le pidió Gary, mientras volvía su atención en dirección donde se fue Sakura—. Ella es la entrenadora de Pikachu, y a ella le corresponde velar por Pikachu; eso incluye sus problemas y asuntos.

—Ya veo —aceptó muy preocupado el joven, mientras los dos miraban fijamente la entrada al laboratorio.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Pikachu que corrió tan apresurado al interior del laboratorio?

—Lo siento chicos —se excusó la entrenadora de Ecruteak, por fin dándose por derrotada—, no creo que siga a la altura de seguir siendo la líder del grupo, no lo merezco —levantó la mirada, y vio al profesor Oak—. Por favor profesor, como ya saben lo que está pasando, creo que usted es el más indicado en dirigir todo, ya que fue de los primeros al que involucramos en todo esto —hizo una reverencia—. Con su permiso profesor, me retiro —y se retiró del grupo.

—Pobre Sakura, debe sentirse culpable por la muerte de Satoshi y los accidentes de Ash, Misty, May y Goku, aunque no tenga la culpa —pensaba muy serio y preocupado el profesor—. De acuerdo. Como les mencioné primero, descansen lo que más puedan. Hasta que llegue la profesora Larch, investigaré como está la situación en el planeta.

—A propósito, profesor —le interrumpió Dawn—, ¿qué pasó con Ash que no está con nosotros? —ante la pregunta, todos los conocidos del entrenador se quedaron mirando al profesor.

—Cuando regrese Sakura les contaré todo, creo que es a quien más debe interesarle— contestó muy seguro el profesor—. No sé preocupen en todo caso, él está bien.

Todo parecía indicar que el profesor Oak quería hacer las cosas con más calma, y no cometer los mismos errores que Satoshi y Sakura, más en especial el hecho de ocultar información importante. Pero el profesor sabía muy bien que él también ocultaba información. ¿Cómo es eso de que el escuadrón de la oscuridad atacó hace quince años, o sea, durante la época que nació Ash?

El séptimo día casi ha pasado, el séptimo día en que han pasado de todo, pero si creen que esto terminó, les digo de inmediato que aún queda. Si queda mucho o poco, solo les puedo decir que queda mucho para terminar esta aventura, pero queda muy poco para terminar con Arades.

Pikachu había llegado hasta una habitación en especial, donde un padre de familia dormía. El Pokémon lo veía con mucha rabia, pero la rabia no era dirigida hacia quién dormía, sino hacia él mismo.

Sakura llegó hasta la habitación donde había visto entrar a su Pokémon, entrando muy agitada.

—Pikachu, ¿qué te sucede? —le preguntó muy preocupada, el Pokémon estaba estático, no movía ni un musculo— ¿Hice algo malo? Discúlpame por favor, soy una inútil —decía muy triste—. Dejé que te hirieran y no fui capaz de hacer nada —de pronto, Sakura había comenzado a llorar—. Si hubiese hecho algo, tal vez Misty, May y el señor Goku estarían bien. ¡Soy una inútil!

— _¡No Sakura, yo soy el culpable de todo!_ —¿le gritó con mucha rabia Pikachu?

—Pikachu… —dijo Sakura sorprendida— ¡Te estoy entendiendo de nuevo, como en el bosque!

— _Qué bueno que me puedas entender_ —Pikachu la miró de soslayo por unos segundos y volvió la mirada a saiyajin—. _Le fui desleal a mi anterior entrenador_ —comentaba molesto _—, y también a ti… Creo que llegó la hora de hacer las cosas bien, yo ya no soy útil_ —volteó a Sakura, y se quedó mirándola a los ojos _—. Sakura, entrégame tus cartas._

—¡No digas esas cosas, por favor! —le pidió muy triste Sakura— ¡Ashy te quiere mucho y yo también, no olvides a tus amigos, a Misty, a May, todos te queremos! Por favor, no vuelvas a decir que eres un inútil, porque para todos nosotros no lo eres.

— _¡Te dije que me entregues tus cartas, ahora!_ —muy molesto, Pikachu utilizó su ataque rápido embistiendo a Sakura, terminando en el suelo al igual que sus cartas, y volverla a mirar a los ojos— _¡Escúchame bien, Goku no puede seguir ahí tirado, él es mucho más útil!_

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó muy asustada y angustiada.

—Lo despertaré de alguna u otra forma —respondió Pikachu, mientras buscaba una carta en especial.

Mientras buscaba la carta que necesitaba, ordenaba las otras, y así continuo, hasta terminar con todas en una baraja, y una en su poder.

— _¡Por fin!_ —exclamó triunfante, mientras volvía la vista a su entrenadora — _Sakura, esta carta servirá a la perfección. Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, Goku podrá despertar._

—¿Qué carta es? —preguntó la peli castaña muy extrañada.

— _Toda tuya_ —Pikachu subió al hombro izquierdo de la joven, y le mostró la carta.

Sakura miró impactada la solicitud, no podía creer lo que veía.

—¡No pienso hacerlo Pikachu, es extremadamente riesgoso y no pienso perderte! —le gritó desesperada, mientras tomaba en sus manos al roedor eléctrico y lo miraba a los ojos.

— _¡Escúchame Sakura, tienes que hacerlo, es el único método para despertarlo!_ —le exclamó muy serio.

— _¡No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, no quiero perderte!_ —volvió a negarle Sakura, mientras gritaba y lloraba.

— _Sakura, tranquila_ —comenzó a consolarle Pikachu hablándole muy seguro, esbozando una sonrisa _—, no me vas a perder, solo despertaras a Goku. Yo voy a estar bien._

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó muy intranquila.

— _¡Nunca rompo mis promesas!_ —le dijo Pikachu con mucha seguridad— _Tranquila, solo quiero ver que puedo confiar en ti._

—De acuerdo, lo hare —respondió mostrando seguridad, más a cumplirle su promesa a Pikachu—. Creo que… —ahora decía muy seria, mientras buscaba en sus cartas— también usaré esta carta —tomó las dos cartas que utilizaría, y las otras las guardó—, me quiero asegurar que todo salga bien, no quiero feas sorpresas.

— _Gracias Sakura. Si lo que haremos sale bien, podrás considerarte como la salvadora del tiempo y el espacio._

—¡No quiero nada de esas cosas! —le exclamó muy apenada— Solo quiero que Ashy recupere la memoria, Misty, May y el señor Goku se recuperen, y que todos vuelvan a vivir tranquilamente —tomó su llave, dijo su conjuro y la dichosa se convirtió en su báculo— ¡Prepárate Pikachu, comenzaré ahora!

— _¡Cuando quieras Sakura, estoy preparado!_ —le exclamó firmemente.

Sakura lanzó las dos cartas al aire y las invocó, liberándolas a su servicio, creando en el ambiente una sensación muy extraña.

—Pikachu, te prometo que a partir de ahora hare mi mejor trabajo, no te decepcionaré —le prometió Sakura con seguridad.

— _Siempre he confiado en que haces tu mejor trabajo, y sé que lo seguirás haciendo._

De pronto, el cuarto se vio completamente invadida una fuerte luz.

¿Cuál será el plan de Pikachu?

Si tienen más dudas, no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Sé que desde hace mucho que no lo hago, pero me veo obligado. En un inicio, el nombre de la profesora de Goldate era Seiki. La idea, era tomar la región como un lugar basado en la temática del tiempo, pero como veo que en clear card decidieron tomar la temática del tiempo, reloj incluido (seiki es reloj en japones por si acaso), preferí retomar el tema que los nombre de los profesores son arboles. Hice una investigación sobre los arboles mas antiguos que hay actualmente, por lo que tomé el nombre de Larch, que significa Alerce, el que curiosamente es un árbol nativo del sur de Chile, el cual puede vivir 3600 años... y curiosamente, una hora son 3600 segundos... ¡No pienso cambiar mi temática del tiempo!

Bueno, los espero para el siguiente capitulo. Hasta el próximo sábado!


	47. El secreto de la dimensión distorsión y

Hola a todos. Aquí con otro capítulo. Este capítulo significa una pequeña pero importante modificación a toda la historia, mas allá de eso mantiene todo tal cual. Puede parecer tan largo como siempre el capítulo, pero como suceden muchas cosas, se hace muy corto. Los dejo con la lectura!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 47: "El secreto de la dimensión distorsión y las islas Remolino"**

Mientras la batalla contra las guerreras elementales terminaba, en otro lugar, en una dimensión alterna, se veía a Arceus mirando toda la batalla hasta su final. En su expresión denotaba seriedad y molestia.

—Es increíble —comentó muy serio el dios de los Pokémon—, aun con el collar marino y la pulsera terráquea liberadas, no pudieron hacer nada. Estamos en graves aprietos.

—Tranquilo Arceus, era natural que perdieran —le pidió una voz, a lo que Arceus volteó a buscar a su dueño.

—Satoshi, eres tú.

—Si tan solo —decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos, muy serio— Komugi o Dark no hubiese aparecido, la batalla hubiese sido más sencilla para Misty.

—Es verdad, pero si tu amiga Misty hubiese derrotado a Magma, estarían muy confiados, y…

—Arades solo les hubiese pateado el trasero personalmente, ¿verdad? —le completó con una sonrisa, muy confiado.

—Así es, pero aun así…

—Tranquilo Arceus —volvió a pedirle Satoshi muy confiado—. Yo dudo mucho que, si hubiese aparecido o no Dark, estarían en la misma situación. Lamentablemente, ninguno tiene el poder suficiente si quiera para acercarse a Dark, y Dark hubiese aparecido tarde o temprano.

—Te noto muy confiado. ¿Cuál es tu plan? —le preguntó Arceus, intentando descifrar el plan de Satoshi.

—Ese es mi plan —respondió, mientras indicaba los monitores. Y según Satoshi, todo seguía resultando como lo había planeado.

—¡Increíble, pese al juicio elemental, todos están intactos, solo se quedaron dormidos! —exclamó muy sorprendido, como si conociese el real poder de ese ataque— ¡Aun cuando Wind los traicionó y haya aumentado el poder del ataque, lo resistieron perfectamente! —pero sus propias palabras eran ilógicas, por lo que prefirió mirar a Satoshi, intentando buscar una respuesta lógica— ¿Esto es parte de tu plan?

—Lo siento, pero solo te puedo decir por qué quise que Espeon y Pikachu fuesen a ayudarlos, siendo que —decía mientras tomaba una de ¿las pokébolas que tenía en su cinturón? — gracias a ti, antes de terminar con el ritual, te diste el trabajo de trasladar a seis de mis Pokémon.

¡Era increíble, aun muerto, Satoshi seguía muy al pendiente de lo que pasaba!

—Fue muy riesgoso lo que hiciste. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no me hubiese dado cuenta de la estupidez de hiciste? —le preguntó algo molesto.

—¡Arceus, por favor, lo que hice fue tan resaltante, que creo hasta incluso Arades se dio cuenta! —realmente Satoshi estaba muy confiado, pero su rostro cambió su semblante— Lo único que no me puedo perdonar, es por el acto egoísta que hice…, Saku ahora está lamentándose por algo que no hizo —dijo muy triste.

—¿Tú crees que lo que hiciste fue egoísta? Si los dos hubiesen hecho ese ritual, los dos hubiesen muerto —le dijo muy serio.

—¡Por supuesto que fue egoísta! —gritó, mientras golpeaba muy fuerte uno de los pilares que había en el lugar— ¡Ella me quería, y yo la abandoné!

—Yo creo que lo que hiciste no fue egoísta… —le comentó, al tiempo que ambos fueron alertados por una extraña fluctuación en las dimensiones— ¿Qué sucede? —los dos miraron los monitores, y se percataron que alguien había abierto silenciosamente varios portales dimensionales, trayendo consigo a varias personas.

—¡¿No era que Palkia había sellado los portales dimensionales?! —le preguntó muy extrañado Satoshi, mientras notaron que aquellos portales se habían abierto muy cerca de donde estaban sus amigos, y curiosamente, uno en Sinnoh— ¡Se abrió un portal más, pero este es en Sinnoh!

—¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con los portales que se abrieron en Hoenn?

—Lo dudo mucho —le respondió muy preocupado—, no tiene ningún sentido abrir un portal en Sinnoh, y mucho menos en ese punto —volteó su atención a Arceus, y lo vio de reojo—. Arceus, ¿hay algo en ese lugar que yo no sepa de su existencia?

—Satoshi, creo saber el motivo de ese portal abierto —comentó Arceus preocupado.

—¿Y qué es?

—Al parecer, se abrió un portal a la dimensión distorsión.

—¿Y qué es eso de la dimensión distorsión? —le preguntó muy extrañado Satoshi.

—Verás, la dimensión distorsión es una dimensión que se encuentra dentro de la dimensión donde viven ustedes, es como su reflejo, pero se encuentra distorsionada.

—¿Y por qué esta distorsionada? —preguntaba extrañado de la descripción.

—En aquel lugar, las leyes del tiempo y el espacio están rotas, por lo tanto, todo fluye de forma irregular.

—Sí que debe ser un lugar muy extraño —comentó Satoshi muy confundido—. Aun así —le preguntó muy serio—, ¿por qué no nos dijiste de la existencia de ese lugar?

—Por estar en una dimensión aparte, del cual solo yo tengo acceso libre, no creí que fuese importante, siquiera Arades puede acceder a ese lugar, ya que yo fui quien la creó.

—¿Y se puede saber que hay en ese lugar? Pregunto, porque creo que debe haber algo ahí.

—Por supuesto que hay algo ahí, el lugar donde vives.

—¡¿Te refieres a mi mundo?! —preguntó muy sorprendido.

—Como te expliqué, esa dimensión es como un espejo, solo que como el tiempo y espacio están distorsionados, todo es distinto.

—¡Déjame adivinar! —dijo Satoshi en tono alto— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que esa dimensión es un espejo de nuestra dimensión?! O sea, que lo que le pase a esa dimensión, también le pasará a mi mundo —preguntó un poco alarmado.

—Aciertas —le dijo muy serio—. Pero no te preocupes, en esa dimensión no vive nadie… —pero a último segundo, se retractó de sus propias palabras— Bueno, casi nadie.

—¡¿Qué es eso de casi nadie?! —cada palabra que escuchaba Satoshi, más se alarmaba. Ya se oía aterrado.

—No solo yo puedo entrar y salir a voluntad de esa dimensión, sino que también el guardián de la dimensión distorsión —respondió un poco incómodo Arceus.

—¿Guardián de la dimensión distorsión? —preguntó muy pensante— ¿Y quién es ese guardián?

—Ese guardián es tan poderoso como Dialga y Palkia —comentó muy serio Arceus, sorprendiendo enormemente a Satoshi. ¿Había alguien tan poderoso como Dialga y Palkia? —. Pero no me preocuparía por él —ahora dijo más tranquilo—, el maneja muy bien las energías oscuras, es más difícil de poseer que un Pokémon salvaje común…

—Con que el guardián es un Pokémon —le interrumpió Satoshi muy inquieto—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no va a poder ser poseído? —le preguntó muy molesto.

—Podríamos decirlo… es como un espíritu, él está muerto por decirlo de alguna forma, su estructura es muy fuerte, también mantiene a salvo la puerta al inframundo, y guía a los humanos y Pokémon al paraíso.

—Ahora veo por qué tu despreocupación —comentó más calmado y tranquilo Satoshi—. Eso no quita que nos debiste haber informado de ese lugar desde un inicio —le comento, mirándolo de reojo— ¿Y cómo se llama el guardián de esa dimensión? —le preguntó a Arceus muy intrigado.

—Ya tendré el tiempo de presentártelo, mira el monitor de la dimensión distorsión, hay alguien que entró a ese lugar —le comentó muy preocupado Arceus, sin despegar la mirada de los monitores.

—¡¿Qué?! —preocupado, Satoshi volteó su mirada a tal monitor— ¡¿Qué piensa hacer ese tipo en ese lugar?!

Ambos fueron testigos de cómo un hombre adulto de cabello color azul opaco, ojos muy profundos color celeste, quién vestía un traje muy extraño, pantalones oscuros, chaqueta ploma y camisa blanca accedía a aquella dimensión. Su sola presencia…, no, su mirada, era muy intimidadora.

—Ese tipo me da mala espina —comentó muy preocupado Satoshi.

—¡No solo eso Satoshi, mira los portales que se abrieron en Hoenn! —comentó muy preocupado Arceus, ahora observando los sucesos de tal región— ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?

—¿Eh? —Satoshi miró atentamente cómo de aquellas curvaturas, salían varias personas— Esa es una buena pregunta —continuó mirando, hasta que logró reconocer a dos personas— ¡¿Kakashi, Ryu?! —exclamó muy sorprendido— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —preguntó el joven, mientras desviaba su mirada a Arceus— ¡¿Tú los trajiste?!

—Es claro que no, no me arriesgaría a cometer un error en abrir portales dimensionales en la situación que estamos —respondió tajante—. ¿Tú los conoces?

—Sí, bueno, a dos de ellos —señalando al de cabello gris—. Kakashi es maestro de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke —ahora indicando al de cabello oscuro con peinado extraño y traje blanco—, y él es Ryu, un amigo de Yoh y Anna —cruzó sus brazos y se preguntó—. Entonces si tú lo los trajiste, ¿quién los trajo?

—Palkia no lo hizo, también conoce los riesgos —concluyó Arceus—. Además, sabes que selló todos los umbrales, salvo a los que viajaron.

Era una situación extraña. Si aquellos umbrales no los abrió ni Arceus, ni Palkia, entonces ¿quién fue?

—Creo que ahora no tiene mucha importancia, pasado pisado. Lo que si me preocupa —decía Satoshi, mientras volvía su atención a la dimensión distorsión—, es ir a la dimensión distorsión. Pero ¿cómo podré ir si ya estoy muerto? —se preguntaba muy contrariado.

—Puedo hacer una excepción —dijo Arceus—, pese a que sea una dimensión espejo a la que tú vives, esta dimensión puede conectarse sin problemas a la dimensión distorsión, pero solo serán quince minutos.

—Ya veo, es poco tiempo —comentó muy serio y complicado.

—Lo siento, pero es una regla del tiempo-espacio, esa entrada no puede estar mucho tiempo abierta.

—¡¿Eso quiere decir que, si no vuelvo en quince minutos, desapareceré?! —preguntó muy asustado.

—Por supuesto que no —le respondió muy calmo—. Pasado los quince minutos, volverás a la entrada, ya que la entrada te absorberá y se cerrará, y solo podrás volver a entrar a esa dimensión en veinticuatro horas.

—¡¿Veinticuatro horas?! —exclamó Satoshi algo preocupado— ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

—Lo sé, pero al menos podrás ir a ver qué es lo que trama ese sujeto.

—¡Creo me alcanzará el tiempo para averiguar qué es lo que quiere! —comentó muy confiado— ¡Iré ahora mismo!

—De acuerdo, solo cuida que no te vea.

—¡Descuida, déjalo en mis manos! —exclamó con seguridad, dándole una señal de aprobación con su mano derecha, y partió corriendo— ¡Luego nos vemos! —y se desapareció de la vista del dios Pokémon.

—Espero que el tiempo te sea suficiente como dices —comentó algo desconcertado Arceus, manteniendo la mirada donde desapareció el joven, y volver la mirada al grupo de Hoenn—. No sé quién fue el que trajo a ese grupo, pero espero que el que lo haya hecho, sepa lo que hace —de pronto, vio como todos desaparecieron—. Espero que sean de buena ayuda, Dialga y Palkia también pondrán todo de su parte, pero sin ayuda de los jóvenes a los que Satoshi le pidió ayuda, todo esto será imposible.

Mientras tanto, Satoshi se dirigía en dirección a las entradas dimensionales a toda velocidad.

—¿Quién será ese guardián? —se preguntaba Satoshi— Es extraño que Arceus no me hubiese dicho nada, aun después de todo lo que hemos pasado. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho realmente?

El joven había llegado a un enorme salón, donde había muchos Clefairy y Clefable realizando distintas tareas rutinarias.

—¡Chicos, disculpen, de nuevo necesito su ayuda! —exclamó algo apresurado, muy apenado.

—¿Qué se le ofrece en esta ocasión, joven? —le preguntó un Clefable mientras se le acercaba.

—Necesito ir hasta la entrada a la dimensión distorsión, necesito ir ahora mismo a la dimensión distorsión.

—Ya veo, va a visitar al guardián de la dimensión distorsión, ¿verdad?

—Así es —le asintió el joven.

—De acuerdo, sígame.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo, el cual tenía un aspecto medieval, lucía muy antiguo. A medida que caminaban, el ambiente se enrarecía más.

—Qué lugar más extraño —comentó el joven, notando que mientras más avanzaban, el pasillo se volvía más oscuro.

—Que no te sorprenda —le comentó Clefable—, la dimensión a la que te diriges, las reglas del tiempo-espacio no se cumplen.

—Algo así me comentó Arceus. Pero ¿por qué este lugar es así de extraño? —pregunto algo inquieto.

—Porque la influencia de esa dimensión también llega hasta esta dimensión —le respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Y por qué en la tierra este fenómeno no se produce?

—Porque este fenómeno solo sucede cuando el portal es abierto —de pronto, Clefable se detuvo—. ¡Muy bien, llegamos! —dijo parándose frente a una especie de maquina computadora.

—¡Vaya, este lugar es enorme! —dijo Satoshi muy sorprendido, mirando atentamente todo el lugar, cada detalle— ¿Y que es ese círculo? —preguntó indicando un circulo bastante grande. Este tenía figuras muy extrañas, no se entendía si quiera que forma tenían los círculos, y si es que eran círculos.

—Ese es el círculo que conecta directamente con la dimensión distorsión. Por favor, párate en medio —le pidió, mientras comenzaba a teclear al parecer, unas cosas en esa especie de computadora—, te enviaré de inmediato a la dimensión distorsión.

—De acuerdo —le asintió, parándose firme al medio del círculo.

—Recuerda que solo tienes quince minutos, si tú no vuelves, el portal te absorberá y volverás a este punto —le advirtió sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía.

—De acuerdo —respondió, mientras continuaba mirando el círculo con mucha curiosidad, y después al Clefable como tecleaba unas cosas—. Este lugar es muy tecnológico como para ser territorio sagrado, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Jajajaja! —rio fuertemente el Pokémon— ¿Y no te parece extraño que puedas hablar con un Pokémon, joven Satoshi? —Satoshi miró desconcertado al Pokémon, dándole a entender que no entendía que le trataba de decir— En realidad, esta es tecnología casi obsoleta, estamos en modernización. Estamos cambiando todo, hasta los portales, pero este será el único que se mantendrá intacto.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó muy extrañado.

—Porque ese lugar, el tiempo-espacio no respeta las reglas como te lo dije, y esas condiciones lo hacen más difícil de trabajar —terminó de teclear y dijo—. Será mejor que dejes de parlotear. Prepárate, te enviaré a la cuenta de 10…

…9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

* * *

...

* * *

De pronto, el lugar se vio envuelto en una fuerte luz la que invadió al joven, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba en la dimensión distorsión. El lugar realmente era extremadamente extraño, por decirlo menos, no se sabía dónde era arriba o abajo, ni la derecha, izquierda, norte, sur, nada. El joven miró muy impresionado el lugar.

—¡Este lugar es increíble… y extraño! —exclamó muy sorprendido Satoshi, analizando su entorno— ¡Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar, no tengo mucho tiempo! —cerró sus ojos, e intentó sentir algo— Siento dos presencias, la de ese tipo, y la de un ser muy poderoso… debe ser el guardián. Qué curioso, su presencia se siente en todo el ambiente… hasta las presencias están distorsionadas —comentó muy serio— ¡Será mejor que parta ahora en dirección donde se sientan más fuerte las presencias, solo espero encontrar primero al guardián! —y partió corriendo del lugar.

Al joven le estaba tomando mucho trabajo encontrar el lugar exacto donde estaban los seres, ya que todo el lugar distorsionaba las presencias. Tuvo que moverse mucho por todo el lugar, hubo momentos en que las presencias simplemente desaparecían, y tenía que detenerse a volver a buscar. Estuvo mucho tiempo buscando, aunque sea a una de las presencias.

—¡Rayos, esto me está tomando muchísimo más tiempo de lo que tenía planeado, se me está acabando el tiempo! —gruñó muy molesto el joven, pero de pronto, una enorme sombra lo tapó por algunos segundos— ¿Eh? —miró al cielo, y vio con un enorme ser, al parecer alado. Tenía forma de gusano, o algo por el estilo, ya que se veía muy alargado— ¿Qué rayos es eso? —se preguntó muy sorprendido. De pronto, el ser partió— ¡Oye, espérame! —gritó muy fuerte, partiendo a su siga.

Satoshi siguió por un buen rato al extraño ser. Cuando por fin se detuvo, pudo verlo con más detalle, hasta darle alcance, admirando su curiosa apariencia. Lo que parecían alas, en realidad parecían patas o algo por el estilo, y si eran alas, eran los restos de ellas, las puntas de estas eran de color rojo; el detalle de su pecho se dibujaba franjas rojas y negras, al igual que su abdomen, su piel era gris, acompañado de más franjas negras y rojas, tenía una especie de coraza en su cabeza y su espalda, color dorado, alrededor de su cuerpo tenía unas especies de puntas que en sus extremos se apreciaba un todo amarillento; al parecer, eran patas no desarrolladas, y su cola de las mismas características que su abdomen, también tenía puntas de color amarillo. Este ser era enorme, tal vez un poco más grande que los Pokémon que los ayudó a viajar por las distintas dimensiones, o sea, Dialga y Palkia.

—¡Increíble, es enorme! —exclamó asombrado el joven, denotando en su rostro impresión— Con que él debe ser el guardián de la dimensión distorsión —dijo un poco menos sorprendido—. Será mejor ir a ver si está bien —pero justo en el momento que se le iba a acercar, apareció el sujeto que se había internado en esa dimensión, por lo que corrió a esconderse— ¡Ese es el tipo que violó la seguridad de la entrada a esta dimensión, veamos que va a hacer!

Este hombre se acercó al extraño ser, habitante de esa dimensión, y a los pocos metros se detuvo.

—Nos volvemos a ver, guardián —le dijo con tono muy desafiante.

—Humano, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no te bastó quedarte tanto tiempo encerrado en este lugar? —le preguntó muy molesto.

—No, no me bastó —le respondió, esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica—. Vine porque necesito tu ayuda. Volveré a controlar a Dialga y Palkia para reconstruir mi propio tiempo-espacio, y con tu ayuda lo lograré.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que cooperaré con tu mezquino plan? —le preguntó el guardián, mientras preparaba su ataque, una esfera aural— Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero volver a verte más en este lugar.

—Sabía que no cooperarias por la buenas —dijo muy tranquilo aquel sujeto, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un objeto muy extraño, muy parecido a una esfera—. ¿Sabes qué es esto?

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! —le preguntó muy alarmado— ¡Esa cosa es solo energía negativa!

—Así es, guardián. Verás, este objeto solo se encuentra en este universo, por lo que caer por accidente a este lugar no fue mala idea —de pronto, el sujeto de cabello gris comenzó a reír de forma sicótica— ¡Contigo a mi lado, seré aún más poderoso que las guerreras elementales! —¿conocía a las guerreras elementales? — ¡Seré aún más poderoso que Arceus, todo tiempo-espacio será destruido, y solo crearé mi mundo! ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! —y aquella risa enfermiza, cesó— Esa tonta de Magma fue muy ingenua al darme tal poder, ahora lo utilizaré para destruir todo.

De pronto, la esfera que tenía en su mano comenzó a expulsar una enorme cantidad de energía negativa, la cual comenzó a rodear al guardián del lugar, atrapándolo y metiéndose en su cuerpo. Satoshi no pudo aguantar más tal situación, por lo que desobedeciendo a Arceus, decidió encararlo.

—¡Con que tú también trabajas para los soldados de la luz! —le reclamó desafiante Satoshi.

—¡Vaya, vaya, con que había peste en el lugar! —dijo mirando con desprecio a Satoshi.

—¡No sé quién seas, pero deja al guardián en paz, o tendrás que vértelas conmigo! —le desafió, tomando posición ofensiva.

—¡No me digas! —levantó la esfera, y gritó— ¡Captúralo, orbe del guardián! —la esfera comenzó a cambiar de forma, tomando un aspecto más a piedra lisa, sin lograr una forma definida. Aunque había cambiado su forma, su energía negativa no desaparecía.

El guardián comenzó a tomar un aspecto oscuro, siendo rodeado por un aura oscura, sus extremidades y puntas comenzaron a crecer, tomando un aspecto tétrico, la coraza de su cabeza comenzó a crecer, tomando una apariencia muy atemorizante, y el color de su piel comenzó a cambiar a un tono más oscuro. Parecía un monstruo salido de lo más profundo del infierno.

—¡Y ahora jovencito, ¿qué vas a hacer?! —le preguntó con una sonrisa muy intimidadora.

—¡Ni creas que con eso me vas a asustar, aun te falta mucho para eso! —le respondió muy emocionado, mientras pensaba en lo que sucedía— ¿No que era imposible poseer al guardián? Al parecer, ese objeto que pertenece al guardián, también sirve para controlar su poder —de pronto, su mirada se tornó muy seria—. ¡Sólo me queda dos minutos en este lugar, tengo que hacer algo ahora! —así qué comenzó a gritarle al guardián— ¡Oye, despierta, no caigas en esa energía negativa! —pero no hacía caso— ¡Tú eres el guardián de este lugar, no puedes caer así de fácil! ¡Vamos, despierta! —pero no hacía caso.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! Ni siquiera lo intentes, está completamente bajo mi control, y hará lo que yo le diga —le advirtió altaneramente—. ¡Guardián, ataca a ese mocoso, ahora! —y dada la orden, el guardián comenzó a concentrar la misma energía de la esfera aural que cargaba, pero ahora era mucho más grande que antes, la que disparó con mucha velocidad contra el joven, quien la esquivó, o por los pelos, o por suerte.

—¡Maldición —se decía—, esto es muy malo, el poder que tiene es muy grande, aun con Pikachu y Espeon no podría hacer nada! —miró al hombre que poseyó al guardián, y lo fijó como objeto— ¡Tal vez si le quito esa cosa, pueda tomar el control del guardián! —miró para todos lados— Necesito una distracción… ¡Vamos, piensa rápido! —hasta que encontró algo parecido a una piedra— ¡Ya lo tengo!

Lo que hizo, tal vez fue poco inteligente, aun así, le lanzó la piedra al guardián, quien lo miró muy molesto directo a embestir a Satoshi, quien solo empezó a correr por el lugar.

—¡Perfecto! —se decía triunfante— Ahora solo tengo que hacer que el guardián se estrelle contra ese sujeto. Tal vez lo mate, pero es mejor opción a cualquier otra cosa.

Notando como el guardián lo seguía persiguiendo, decidió tomar dirección hacia el desconocido. Pasó por un costado de él, pero lo que sucedió, lo dejó impresionado. El guardián no solo pasó por el costado del sujeto, sino también, dio la vuelta, bajó hasta el suelo, y bajó su cabeza hasta la altura del tipo de cabello gris para que pudiera subir arriba de él.

—¡Por favor, no seas tonto! —le exclamaba sarcásticamente— ¡¿En verdad creías que caeríamos en ese truco tan infantil?!

—¡En realidad no, pero tenía que intentarlo! —le respondió irónicamente— ¡Es una lástima, pero yo no tengo posibilidades contra ti, me rindo! —exclamó mientras levantaba las manos— ¡Vamos, acaba rápido conmigo!

—Hasta que entendiste, veo que no eres tan estúpido —dijo, mostrando una sonrisa fría—. De acuerdo, cumpliré con tu deseo —levantó su brazo izquierdo, y lo indicó— ¡Guardián, acaba con ese sujeto, no dejes nada de él!

El guardián comenzó nuevamente a preparar su esfera aural, pero esta vez con mucha más energía, y la lanzó contra el desprotegido joven. Parecía haber sido el final de Satoshi, ya que cuando la esfera se estrelló, provocó una gran explosión, levantando una cortina de polvo. Cuando este se disipó, el joven no estaba.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡Este es el poder del guardián de la dimensión distorsión, siéntanlo, ahora todos estarán a mi merced! —gritó y rio de forma sicópata, y volviendo a una expresión neutra— Ahora, destruiremos todas las dimensiones desde dentro, guardián. Comienza cuando quieras.

El guardián obedeció, y comenzó a atacar lo que era su hogar sin compasión ni remordimientos. Aquel sujeto parecía disfrutarlo a su modo, y eso se veía en una simple mueca de sonrisa.

La nefasta acción del guardián era apreciada en todo el planeta tierra, comenzando por Sinnoh. De la nada, los ríos comenzaron a desbordarse, la tierra comenzó a agrietarse y a aparecer agujeros de la nada, la mayoría de los refugios que habían, eran destrozados por esta acción. Comenzaron diversos tipos desastres naturales, mucho peores que los iniciales. Volcanes entraban en actividad, terremotos, tsunamis; la tierra vivía un apocalipsis, pero extrañamente, la única región que no era afectada por estos sucesos, era la región Goldate.

* * *

...

* * *

De la nada, Satoshi apareció del portal por el cual había entrado. Ahí lo esperaba Clefable.

—¡Rápido, sella esa entrada, hay problemas en la dimensión distorsión! —le ordenó desesperado el joven

—¡De acuerdo! —el Pokémon comenzó a cerrar el sistema, y selló la puerta. Parecía haberla separado de aquella dimensión, ya que el lugar dejó de ser lúgubre, tomando una agradable iluminación— ¡Listo, entrada sellada!

—¡Ay mamá, eso estuvo cerca! —gritó sobresaltado, agarrando con su mano izquierda su pecho, sentándose en el suelo entre agitado y aliviado.

—¡¿Qué sucedió en la dimensión distorsión?! —le preguntó el Pokémon muy preocupado.

—¡Esto es malo, un sujeto tomó el control del guardián de la dimensión distorsión, y ahora comenzó a destruir todo! —exclamó rápidamente— ¡Si no hacemos algo rápido, hasta este lugar será destruido! —dijo con mucha rabia— ¡Tengo que ir de inmediato con Arceus, tiene muchas cosas que explicarme!

Y sin despedirse, partió corriendo del lugar.

—Debió haber pasado algo muy malo en ese lugar —comentó Clefable sin entender mucho lo que le dijo— ¡Bueno, no importa, de vuelta a mis tareas! —y muy feliz, partió dando pequeños saltos a continuar sus tareas diarias.

Más rápido que cómo se fue, Satoshi volvió al salón donde estaba Arceus. Llegó muy agitado, o por la carrera, o porque la situación era extremadamente peligrosa y delicada.

—¡Oye Arceus, me mentiste! —le exclamó muy enojado Satoshi— ¡Poseyeron al guardián! —le gritó aún más fuerte— ¡¿Me podrías explicar eso?!

—¡Eso es imposible! —le comentó Arceus muy extrañado.

—¡Pues fíjate que ese sujeto utilizó un objeto extraño para poseerlo!

—¡¿Un objeto?! —preguntó sobresaltado el dios de los Pokémon— ¿Cómo era ese objeto? —le preguntó muy preocupado.

—¿La forma? —mucho más calmado, comenzó a recordar tal objeto— A ver, en un inicio era color negro profundo, ah sí, y redondo.

—Qué extraño —soltó extrañado Arceus.

—Pero después que poseyó al guardián, su forma cambió —continuó, mientras hacía formas extrañas con sus manos—. Parecía más una roca con puntas color amarillo invadida de energía maligna, pero creo que esa energía fue puesta por los soldados de la luz, porque ese sujeto dijo que se había reunido con Magma.

—¡Eso es imposible! —gritó Arceus muy asustado— ¡¿Cómo obtuvo ese orbe?!

—¿Orbe?

—Existen tres orbes que controlan a los tres grandes guardianes, el controlador del tiempo, el controlador del espacio, y el guardián de la dimensión distorsión.

—¿Hablas del Adamant Orb y la Lustrous Orb?

—Así es Satoshi —le asintió Arceus—, pero existe un tercer orbe, el que se encuentra en la dimensión distorsión para prevenir que ocurra algo así, por eso no estaba preocupado.

— Al parecer, ese sujeto ya había estado en ese lugar hace un tiempo en el pasado, según lo que escuché —le acotó Satoshi.

—Eso quiere decir que ese sujeto ya había visitado ese lugar para buscar el orbe.

—No Arceus —le negó el joven—, al contrario, llegó a ese lugar por accidente, al parecer intentó controlar a Dialga y Palkia con anterioridad.

—Ya veo —dijo Arceus, sin moverse ni inmutarse.

—¡Tengo que avisarle a los demás, están en peligro! —le pidió muy desesperado.

—¡Satoshi, no puedes mandarlos a pelear contra el guardián —le regañó muy serio—, seria mandarlos al suicidio!

—Es cierto —respondió resignado—, no puedo hacer algo así.

—Además, al parecer decidieron desaparecer de la tierra por un tiempo.

—¿Desaparecer de la tierra? —preguntó muy extrañado Satoshi— ¿Y cómo?

—Se dirigieron a la región Goldate. Aquella región es territorio sagrado, las energías positivas y negativas están perfectamente equilibradas, por lo que es imposible que alguna energía influya en ese lugar.

—¡¿En verdad Goldate tiene tanta fuerza?! —gritó muy sorprendido.

—Así es —le asintió Arceus—, es más, por ese motivo decidieron ir a ese lugar. Pueden entrenar cuanto quieran, ya que sus energías no se sentirán fuera de esa región. Es completamente imposible detectar las energías de Goldate fuera de esta.

—¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo —le exclamó Satoshi muy asustado, mientras miraba los monitores—, el planeta se cae en pedazos, debemos llevar a todos a Goldate!

—Te recuerdo que la mayoría de la región son islas, no pretenderás meter un planeta completo en una región tan pequeña.

—Arceus, mis protegidas deben estar ahora en Goldate —le comentó más calmo Satoshi—. Ellas solas no podrán —continuó mirando los monitores, hasta que logró reconocer un grupo— ¡Déjame salvar al menos a ese grupo!

—¿Los conoces?

—No personalmente —le negó el joven—. Ellos son amigos de Ash —comenzó a analizar la acción que estaba haciendo, y bajó su rostro— Me siento un miserable. Quisiera salvar a todos, pero es imposible. Espero que ellos puedan ayudar a Iris y a Serena…

—Como dice un dicho humano, el que mucho abarca, poco aprieta —le dijo en consolación Arceus—. La prioridad es salvar a quienes sientan que son competentes para seguir la batalla.

—Pero ¿cómo los ayudaré? No puedo volver a la tierra —le comentó muy desanimado.

—El profesor Oak dejó a Deoxys a disposición de quien lo necesitara. Está esperando en donde fue la batalla, en Hoenn, para enviar gente a Goldate.

—Profesor… Creo que debo muchas, me faltarán vidas… Cierto, estoy muerto… —comentó desconcertado, sacudió su cabeza, y volvió a la atención de los monitores— Será mejor comenzar. Primero hablaremos con Deoxys, y luego con los demás.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, el profesor Rowan se sostenía de donde podía por causa de los movimientos sísmicos, mientras veía como caían las cosas de las estanterías y las cosas colgadas de las murallas. A los segundos, hubo un apagón, ya que el generador que daba energía al laboratorio se descompuso.

—¡Profesor Rowan, ¿me escucha?! —gritó una voz en la mente del aludido.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —pregunto muy nervioso, al desconocer de quien y de donde venía la voz.

—¡Profesor, soy yo, Satoshi!

—¡¿Dónde estás?! —preguntaba el profesor, mirando por todos lados.

—Es complicada la respuesta —respondió muy complicado— ¡Luego le daré los detalles, necesito que me ayude!

—¡Eso es lo que yo necesito en estos momentos, ayuda! —le exclamó el profesor mientras caía al suelo.

—¡Ese no es problema! —de la nada, apareció Deoxys— ¡Deoxys lo trasladará a la región Goldate, solo agárrese de Deoxys y listo!

—¡De acuerdo! —justo en ese momento, el techo del laboratorio comenzó a caer, por lo que el profesor se agarró del Pokémon.

Antes que terminara por caer el techo en sus cabezas, se tele transportaron hasta su destino, la región Goldate. Habían llegado exactamente dónde le solicitó el profesor Oak al Pokémon psíquico.

—¡Increíble, este lugar es un verdadero paraíso! —exclamó muy sorprendido el profesor Rowan por la paz que se respiraba. Salió de su asombro, y le pidió a Deoxys— Por favor, necesito que traigas rápido a los profesores Ivy, Elm y Birch. Si estamos en Goldate, la profesora Larch nos podría ayudar con el fenómeno de las redes informáticas. Pero primero, necesito que rescates a un grupo de entrenadores que se internó en el monte Coronet —Deoxys asintió, y se tele transportó—. La situación es muy grave, ninguno de nosotros es de gran ayuda ahora. Espero que los niños estén bien.

El profesor no movía un solo musculo, estaba ahí, estático, esperando las buenas noticias de Deoxys.

—¿A qué se habrá referido Satoshi con que su respuesta era complicada? Eso fue muy extraño —se preguntó muy extrañado, pensando en que tan complicado podría ser una respuesta a tal pregunta. Tampoco le dio demasiadas vueltas, a esas alturas, toda locura y cosa rara, podía ser lógica.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el monte Coronet, un grupo de jóvenes el cual se conformaba de tres hombres y dos mujeres, iba en dirección al corazón de este, en búsqueda de una respuesta a las extrañas luces que habían visto.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que estaban a punto de pasar por la peor de sus pesadillas.

Caminaban tranquilos, dentro de la tranquilidad que podía haber, pero de pronto, el monte comenzó a desmoronarse, formándose grietas muy profundas en el lugar.

—¡Chicos, tengan cuidado, este lugar se está volviendo muy peligroso! —les advirtió muy preocupada Zoey.

—¡Zoey, no tiene caso seguir —le advirtió Kenny—, este lugar se nos va a caer encima en cualquier momento, volvamos!

De a poco caían en la desesperación, las piedras caían muy cerca de ellos, y con suerte lograban esquivar las grietas, y como lo había dicho Kenny, la situación no estaba dando para más. De la nada, a los pies de Ursala se formó una grieta por la cual cayó, logrando sujetarse de unas raíces de un árbol cercano.

—¡Ayúdenme, me caigo! —gritó muy desesperada la joven.

—¡Voy por ti Ursala! —exclamó Barry, al tiempo que corrió hasta donde estaba la joven, estirando su brazo desde el borde de lo que ahora era un profundo barranco— ¡Rápido, dame tu mano, te sacaré de ahí!

La joven intentó tomarle la mano, pero se encontraba muy lejos, le era imposible.

Al ver la dificultad de Barry de poder rescatarla, los demás jóvenes también asistieron a su ayuda, lamentablemente de forma infructuosa.

—¡Maldición, no la alcanzo! —exclamó con rabia Barry, comenzando a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo que le ayudará en su rescate— ¡Si tuviese una soga o algo por el estilo…!

—¡Buscaré algo para ayudarlos! —le dijo Zoey, pero al momento de comenzar la búsqueda, se percató que todos estaba aislados; estaban parados sobre un pedazo del monte rodeados por varias grietas— ¡Maldición, el camino está cortado, estamos atrapados!

—¡¿Entonces qué haremos?! —preguntó desesperado Kenny.

La situación era angustiante, el lugar se había vuelto más peligroso de lo que esperaban. De pronto, uno de los picos más altos que aún quedaban comenzó a desmoronarse, a punto de caer sobre todos.

—¡Cuidado, salgan de ahí! —de la nada, apareció una joven quién embistió al grupo con todas sus energías, salvándolos por muy poco— ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! —preguntó muy preocupada.

—¡Muchas gracias, nos has salvado! —le exclamó aliviado Nando mientras se recomponía.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —le preguntó Zoey muy extrañada— Deberías estar en los refugios.

—¡Ayúdenme a sacar a su amiga de ese lugar! —les pidió ágilmente, mientras sacaba una soga de su mochila— ¡Sujeten la soga! —les exclamó entregándoles un tramo de esta, y lanzando el otro a Ursala— ¡Oye, intenta agarrar la soga!

—¡De acuerdo! —la joven logró estirarse hasta ella, y se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Ya la agarré, estoy lista!

—¡De acuerdo! —la desconocida volteó la atención a los demás, y les ordenó— ¡Tiren todos, ahora!

Y sin ningún reclamo, comenzaron a tirar de la cuerda, logrando pausadamente sacar a la joven de tal lugar.

Lamentablemente por causa de los desastres, el lugar donde estaban terminó por desmoronarse, terminando todos, como resultado final, cayendo al vacío.

—¡Solo nos queda una opción! —exclamó Barry muy serio, mientras tomaba una pokébola— ¡Staraptor…!

—¡No lo hagas, los Pokémon entrenados también están cayendo poseídos! —le interrumpió de golpe la desconocida.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó incrédula Zoey— ¡Eso es imposible!

—Creo que fue mala idea venir chicos —dijo muy desconcertado Kenny.

—¡Al menos teníamos que intentarlo! —dijo en tonada cantadita Nando, tocando un arpa que sacó de… quién sabe dónde…— ¡Esta es mi última canción!

—Chicos, fue un gusto haberlos conocido —dijo aún más desconcertado Barry, para después ponerse a hacer un berrinche, comenzando a patalear.

Pero de pronto, algo los detuvo en el aire.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al aire Zoey, buscando una respuesta a su alrededor, sin encontrarla.

* * *

De la nada, los jóvenes desaparecieron, y reaparecieron exactamente al lado del profesor Rowan, cayendo todos desde una altura decente.

—¡Auch! Eso dolió —se quejó Barry, sobándose el trasero.

—¡Qué bueno que están bien, muchachos! —les dijo aliviado Rowan.

—Profesor Rowan, ¿qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Nando, notando que no estaban en Sinnoh.

—Deoxys los trasladó a este lugar gracias a la tele transportación.

—¿Y dónde está Deoxys? —preguntó Kenny, buscándolo por todas partes— No lo veo por ninguna parte.

—Fue a buscar a otras personas —respondió el profesor, al momento que notó a la desconocida—. Jovencita, no la conozco. ¿Me podría decir su nombre?

—¡Disculpen profesor! —exclamó muy apenada— Mi nombre es Angie, y soy criadora Pokémon —se presentó con una reverencia.

—Llegó justo cuando estaba por caerme por un precipicio — le explicó Ursala, volviendo la atención a la nueva joven, dándole una reverencia—. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

—¡Jejejeje! No te preocupes —volvió a decir muy apenada, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca—, fue suerte que justo estaba cerca de ustedes. Estaba en el monte Coronet investigando unas luces extrañas.

—Es cierto —interrumpió el profesor, volviendo la atención a los entrenadores—, ¿lograron saber el origen de esas luces?

—Lo sentimos profesor, pero nos fue imposible —se lamentó Zoey—. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos intentando salvar nuestras vidas.

—Ya veo —dijo muy serio el profesor—. Tendremos que hablar con la profesora Larch, ella puede tener información sobre esto —de pronto, frente a todos, apareció la profesora Ivy— ¡Por fin llega, profesora!

—Usted debe ser el profesor Rowan, ¿verdad? —le preguntó muy seria.

—Así es.

—¿Usted envió a Deoxys a rescatarme? —el profesor le asintió a la pregunta—. Muchas gracias, estaba en apuros —le agradeció con una reverencia—. Mi laboratorio se caía a pedazos, y lamentablemente mis asistentes cayeron bajo las garras de los Dark Pokémon.

—Lamento mucho lo de sus asistentes —dijo muy preocupado el profesor—. Veo que le ha dado una clasificación a aquel extraño fenómeno.

—Así es, pero ahora tenemos un gran problema, los Pokémon de los entrenadores apenas salen de sus pokébolas, también caen bajo aquel estado.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó de golpe Angie, ganándose la atención de todos— Estábamos enfrentando con otros entrenadores a los últimos soldados de la luz y a los Pokémon poseídos, pero de pronto, los Pokémon de los entrenadores que estaban conmigo comenzaron a sentirse muy extraños, y de pronto los invadió un aura maligna —narraba muy seria—. Yo actué muy rápido y metí a mi Shinx a su pokébola, pero lamentablemente, los otros entrenadores no lo lograron, y sus propios Pokémon los atacaron, fue una escena muy angustiante y terrible. Lamentablemente, los entrenadores quedaron inconscientes, y yo solo atiné a huir de ahí, y a los segundos, vi aquel fenómeno lumínico en el monte Coronet, así que decidí ir para allá, pensando que en ese lugar habría alguien que me pudiese ayudar.

—Ahora veo por qué dijiste que no sacara a Staraptor de su pokébola. Sería poseído —dijo muy nervioso Barry.

—Aun así, es muy extraño… —iba a explicar el profesor Rowan, pero de pronto, aparecieron el profesor Birch junto a sus acompañantes, Brendan, Harley, Morrison y Harrison— Profesor Birch, me alegra verlo con bien.

—¡Veo que usted mando a Deoxys a rescatarnos, muchas gracias! —le agradeció algo desconcertado el profesor Birch— Íbamos camino en búsqueda de unos expertos en tele transportación al norte de Hoenn, pero no encontramos a nadie. Hoenn está vacío.

—El planeta completo está hecho un desastre —dijo el profesor Rowan—. Todos se encuentran en los refugios.

—Intentamos de comunicarnos con ustedes, por si sabían algo del funcionamiento de las redes de comunicaciones, pero fue inútil —continuó Birch.

—Acerca de aquello, estuvimos investigando con el profesor Elm sobre las razones de las fallas, y logramos descubrir que fue un ataque informático por parte de los soldados de la luz. Poseyeron a todos los Porygon y sus evoluciones, convirtiéndolos en Dark Pokémon.

—¿Dark Pokémon? —preguntó muy curioso el profesor Birch— ¿Qué son los Dark Pokémon?

—Es la clasificación que se les dio a los Pokémon poseídos —respondió la profesora Ivy.

—¿Usted fue quien le dio esa clasificación, profesora Ivy? —le preguntó el profesor Rowan, a lo que la profesora le asintió— Me parece correcta, la apoyo.

—También la apoyo —asintió el profesor Birch—. Aquellos Pokémon no se comportan según su naturaleza, por causa de la manipulación de energía negativa.

—Profesor Rowan, ¿dónde nos encontramos? —preguntó muy extrañada la profesora Ivy—. Veo que en este lugar no hay efectos de los ataques.

—Nos encontramos en la región Goldate, pero desconozco por qué no sucede nada en este lugar —en eso, de la nada, apareció el profesor Elm—. Profesor Elm, veo que llega con bien.

—¡Jejejeje! No vine, me trajeron —comentó muy nervioso el profesor Elm—. Muchas gracias por enviar a Deoxys a rescatarme —decía mientras miraban a Deoxys, quién por fin tenía un pequeño descanso.

—Deoxys, ¿podrías llevarnos donde se encuentra el laboratorio de la profesora Larch? Debemos hablar con ella ahora —le pidió muy serio.

—¡Esperen un momento! —exclamó algo desesperado el profesor Elm, provocando que todos lo miraran muy preocupados— Hay dos entrenadores que me han estado ayudando en las islas Remolino —comentó muy preocupado, mientras desviaba su atención a Deoxys— ¿Podrías ir a rescatarlos, por favor?

—Deoxys, ¿puedes? —le preguntó el profesor Rowan, a lo que el Pokémon le asintió, y se tele transportó— Profesor Elm, ¿por qué están en las islas Remolino? En ese lugar no hay nada.

—Siempre creímos que no había nada, pero registraron un fenómeno muy extraño —comentó muy preocupado el profesor Elm—. Extrañamente, es el único lugar donde los Pokémon no han sido poseídos en la región Johto, fuera de este lugar… —muy extrañado, el profesor de Johto comenzó a mirar a su alrededor— ¿Qué lugar es este y por qué no ha habido ningún fenómeno extraño?

—Estamos en la región Goldate, y no conocemos la razón de por qué no sucede nada —respondió el profesor de Sinnoh.

—¡¿Goldate?! ¡Eso está al otro lado del mundo! —gritó muy sorprendido, y retomar compostura al acto— Como les decía, los entrenadores que me están ayudando a investigar algún modo de quitar la posesión de los Pokémon salvajes, se encuentran en las islas Remolino investigando ese extraño fenómeno. Sólo espero que estén bien y que Deoxys los encuentre.

* * *

De a poco, el resto de los amigos de Ash y compañía, se reunían para ir en ayuda de los derrotados, pero aún quedaban dos entrenadores que continuaban en las islas Remolino. Nos referimos a Lyra y Silver, quienes aún continuaban buscando, ya sin ayuda de sus Pokémon, siendo guiados por la luz de una linterna, la razón del extraño fenómeno en las islas. Lo que no sabían, es que estaban a punto de vivir algo que los marcaría de por vida, muy en especial a la joven de New Bark.

—Lyra, hemos estado casi un día dentro de este lugar y no hemos encontrado nada —comentó muy frustrado Silver—. Seguramente, la luz que vimos fue producida por los Pokémon eléctricos que viven aquí.

—Si quieres devolverte, nadie te lo impide —comentó muy concentrada Lyra—. Yo no pienso volver hasta que encuentre la fuente de esa extraña luz.

—¡No pienso dejarte sola en este lugar, loca! —le gritó muy enojado— Creo que no tengo otra opción más que seguir acompañándote, no vaya a pasarte algo.

Al parecer, el lugar ya no era tan resistente, pese a que era protegido por algo. Habían comenzado a sentirse algunos temblores.

—¡Lyra, este lugar se está volviendo peligroso, tenemos que irnos! —le advirtió muy preocupado el pelirrojo.

—¡Lo siento mucho Silver, pero si esto se está volviendo peligroso, entonces tendremos que apurarnos en la búsqueda! —y la peli castaña partió corriendo.

—¡Lyra, espérame! —completamente rendido y frustrado, Silver partió a su siga, gruñendo entre dientes— ¡Esa niñita sigue igual de impulsiva!

Corrieron por un largo trecho, hasta que de pronto, fueron detenidos por Deoxys.

—Silver, ¿qué hace un Deoxys en este lugar? —preguntó muy extrañada Lyra.

—No lo sé, Lyra —respondió muy desconcertado.

—El profesor Elm me envió a buscarlos —dijo telepáticamente—. Tenemos que irnos ahora, no hay tiempo.

—¡Lo siento mucho, pero aun no me puedo ir de aquí, primero tengo que encontrar la fuente de aquella extraña luz! —le exclamó muy molesta.

—¡Lyra, Deoxys tiene razón, tenemos que irnos ahora!

—Deoxys, Silver, lo siento por ustedes, pero esto lo hago por Ash, Brock y Dawn —dijo Lyra más calmada, pero muy decidida—. Tengo la obligación de ir a ayudarlos, no los puedo abandonar ahora, y menos cuando ellos están peleando contra esos sujetos —y sin mediar más palabra, retomó su búsqueda.

—Sólo me ha hablado de esos amigos que conoció en Sinnoh, no se los quita de la mente —le comentó Silver a Deoxys—. Tendremos que seguirla, no tenemos más opción —y ambos partieron tras la peli castaña.

Pero nuevamente, al poco tiempo, el lugar volvía a invadirse de energía negativa. Esto provocó que se detuvieran a analizar la situación.

—¡Chicos, apúrense, tenemos que encontrar la fuente de luz! —les gritó Lyra, retomando su carrera.

Y después de un par de minutos de avanzar, increíblemente, encontraron el motivo de la fuente de luz.

—¡Por fin, los encontramos! —celebró la peli castaña.

—Al parecer, se encontraba en lo más profundo de las cavernas de las islas —comentó muy serio Silver—. Ahora veo por qué nunca encontrábamos la fuente.

Parecía una sala, en la cual, al centro de esta, se encontraba una especie de pilar, donde reposaban lo que parecían plumas. Ante tal descubrimiento, Lyra, Silver y Deoxys se acercaron a tal pilar.

—Es un ala arcoíris y un ala plateada —comentó muy extrañado Silver—, pero son muy distintas a las que conozco.

Y así era, ya que el ala arcoíris era invadida de un aura dorada, y era bastante más grande que las conocidas, y el ala plateada era igual de grande, pero su aura era plateada.

—Tomémoslas y larguemos de aquí, el profesor Elm sabrá algo de ellas —comentó Silver muy serio, pero al momento de querer tomarlas, algo lo mando a volar— ¡Ay! Maldición, tiene un campo de energía.

—Déjame intentar —dijo Lyra, mientras se acercaba a ellas.

—No creo que la situación cambie —le comentó muy pensante Silver—. Seguramente, debe haber algún tipo de código o llave para desbloquear el escudo.

Pero la sorda de Lyra no escuchó ni nada ni gritos, pero para sorpresa de todos, pudo tomar las alas sin mayores problemas.

—Con que estas son las famosas alas de los legendarios Ho-oh y Lugia —comentó muy asombrada Lyra, para luego mirar de reojo a Silver— ¡Eres un mentiroso, no había nada!

—¡Eso es imposible! —comenzó a excusarse el pelirrojo, completamente incrédulo— ¡Es verdad Lyra, había algo que me repelió! —no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

En eso, muchos Pokémon comenzaron a aparecer, rodeando a los dos jóvenes y al Pokémon ADN. Nuestros amigos no entendían muy bien que pasaba, solo veían como los Pokémon se les acercaba, pero sin intención de atacarlos.

—¡Silver, ¿qué les sucede a esos Pokémon?! —preguntó Lyra muy nerviosa.

—Seguramente, estos Pokémon cuidaban esas alas y les llamó la atención de que pudieses tomarlas, en especial porque yo no pude —intentó responder Silver.

—¡Ya tendrán tiempo de analizar la situación, tenemos que irnos ahora! —volvió a avisar telepáticamente Deoxys.

—¡Es verdad, tenemos que apurarnos! —dijo Lyra, para después volcar su atención a los Pokémon — ¡Amigos, por favor, necesitamos que nos presten estas alas, nuestros amigos necesitan toda la ayuda posible para destruir a los seres que nos atacan!

Los Pokémon salvajes parecían comenzar a hablar entre ellos, al parecer, decidiendo si prestarles las alas. Pero de pronto, la energía negativa terminó por invadir completamente el cuarto, comenzando a poseer a los Pokémon salvajes.

—¡La energía negativa llegó a este lugar, será mejor irnos! —dijo muy preocupado Deoxys, mientras agarraba a los dos jóvenes y comenzaba a preparar la tele transportación, pero sin éxito. Algo parecía impedírselo— ¡No puedo tele transportarme, la energía negativa invadió por completo el lugar, y es muy fuerte!

Algo preocupados, los tres miraron a los Pokémon salvajes, ahora Dark Pokémon, como los veían de forma fría. De pronto, dos Golbat se abalanzaron contra Lyra, arrebatándole las plumas.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó con rabia Silver, mientras tomaba dos de sus pokébolas— ¡Tenemos que quitarles las plumas a esos Pokémon!

—¡No saquen sus Pokémon o terminaran poseídos! —exclamó una voz en el aire, de origen desconocido.

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Responde! —preguntó muy fastidiado Silver a la voz.

—¡Lyra, Deoxys, escúchenme bien, solo tendrán cinco minutos para salir! —dijo de forma muy apresurada aquella voz— ¡Intenten quitarle las plumas a esos Pokémon, y váyanse de ahí!

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó sorprendida y perturbada. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Se preguntaba.

—¡Lamento la falta de detalles, pero no puedo hablar mucho con ustedes! —se disculpó algo nervioso— ¡Sólo puedo disipar la energía negativa por cinco minutos, si no le quitan a esos Pokémon las plumas y se tele transportan fuera de ese lugar, será el fin de ustedes!

—Seas quien seas, gracias por tu ayuda —agradeció algo más aliviado Silver—. No desperdiciaremos está oportunidad.

—¡Denme las gracias cuando salgan! —dijo con seguridad—. ¡Suerte, y cuídense!

—¡Gracias! —agradeció Lyra, pensando algo nostálgica en la voz— Que extraño, creo haber escuchado antes esa voz en otro lugar… Tal vez haya sido Ash…, pero eso es imposible, Ash no puede hacer esas cosas. Además, esa voz se oía más adulta, aunque era su mismo tono —sacudió su cabeza y gritó para sí— ¡Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora! —terminó de despertar, y dirigió su atención a Deoxys— ¡Deoxys, por favor, haz lo que sea para distraer a esos Pokémon, con Silver intentaremos quitarle esas plumas a los Golbat!

—¡¿Estás loca?! —le exclamó telepáticamente el Pokémon— ¡Esos Pokémon son aún más poderosos que yo en ese estado, ustedes menos podrán hacer algo!

—¡No tenemos otra opción, ya hemos perdido un minuto! —le gritó desafiante Lyra— Hagámoslo ahora.

—¡Tiene razón Lyra, no tenemos otra opción! —le gritó igual de desafiante Silver.

—De acuerdo —respondió resignado el Pokémon psíquico—. ¡Haré todo lo posible para distraer al resto de los Pokémon, ustedes solo concéntrense en esas alas!

El primero en moverse fue Deoxys, quién gracias a su doble equipo y gran agilidad, pudo confundir al resto de los Dark Pokémon, y al que llegaba a acercarse a los jóvenes, los atacaba con su ataque psico-impulso, y gracias a su enorme velocidad, sus copias del doble equipo también podían atacar. Ya los dos jóvenes frente a los Golbat, solo atinaron a intentar atraparlos a mano limpia, con resultados muy frustrantes, ya que los Pokémon lo único que hacían, era esquivarlos.

—¡Esto no va como lo habíamos planeado! —gruñó muy molesta Lyra.

—¡Tranquilízate Lyra! —le pidió muy serio Silver— Si según esa voz, no podemos usar a nuestros Pokémon, no nos quedará otra más que nosotros mismos atacarlos.

—Es verdad.

Ambos entrenadores comenzaron a tomar piedras y lanzarlas contra los Golbat, y en respuesta, los Pokémon murciélago atacaban con sus supersónicos y ataques de ala, lastimando a los jóvenes.

—¡Maldición, a este paso nos van a matar! —gritó entre quejidos Lyra

—¡No te desesperes, solo arruinaras todo lo planeado! —le regañó Silver entre quejidos.

—¡Apresúrense, casi no tengo energía y no nos queda más que un minuto! —les avisó Deoxys.

De pronto, los Golbat lanzaron sus picotazos venenosos contra Lyra y Silver. La joven no se movió, sólo vio como el ataque iba directo a ella, lo que Silver logró percatarse.

—¡Lyra, cuidado! —gritó desesperado el joven, pero como la peli castaña parecía no haber reaccionado, decidió empujarla fuera de la trayectoria del ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno en su espada.

—¡No, Silver! —desesperada, Lyra quiso correr a asistir a su amigo.

—¡No vengas! —le gritó con rabia— ¡Recuerda que tenemos que quitarle esas alas a esos Pokémon, no nos queda más de unos cuantos segundos, así que apresúrate!

—Silver… —soltó desanimada. De pronto, aquellos ánimos que tenía, desaparecieron.

El estado anímico de la entrenadora de New Bark lo aprovecharon los Golbat, comenzando a atacarla duramente con sus ataques ala. Cuando el ataque había terminado, Lyra había caído arrodillada, en estado de shock, y terminar al borde del desmayó, tirada en el suelo. Parecía querer rendirse, lo que provocó que cayeran lágrimas de sus ojos, más por la rabia de haber fracasado.

—Lo siento chicos…, les fallé… —se lamentaba la peli castaña, al tiempo que veía como Deoxys caía derrotado, también siendo presa de los Dark Pokémon— No tengo el valor para estas cosas… Quisiera tener, aunque sea un poco del valor que tiene Ash… Si él estuviese aquí, tal vez… No, hubiese encontrado una solución —en eso notó como un grupo de Pokémon poseídos iba directo hacia ella, listos para acabar con ella— Me rindo. Hagan lo que quieran conmigo.

—¡No te rindas, aun tienes vida, aun tienes corazón, aun tienes valor, y tienes a tu familia y tus amigos! —le exclamó una voz en su mente— ¡Recuerda por quien haces esto!

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Lyra sin inmutarse.

—¡Mi nombre es Satoshi, y soy amigo de Ash!

—¡¿Satoshi?! —exclamó muy sorprendida— ¡¿Eres amigo de Ash?!

—No conozco la función de esas alas, pero si crees que nos ayudarán, entonces no te rindas —dijo muy orgulloso—. Cree en ti misma y lucha hasta que no te quede energías.

—¡Pero ya no tengo energías, ni siquiera puedo levantarme! —le gritó desesperada la peli castaña.

—¡Pero veo que tienes mucha energía para gritar! —le respondió irónicamente.

—¿Eh? —aquellas palabras dejaron perpleja a Lyra. Se había burlado de ella, pero tenía razón, por lo que se levantó, y miró a los Golbat con seguridad— ¡Es verdad, no puedo quedarme aquí a llorar! —gritó decidida— ¡Tengo amigos y a mi familia que esperan por mí, y no puedo defraudarlos!

De pronto, ambas plumas comenzaron a brillar, provocando que los Dark Pokémon se debilitaran, y la energía de Lyra, Silver y Deoxys, milagrosamente, volviera a ellos. Los tres parecían estar en buenas condiciones. En cuanto volvieron a levantarse, vieron como todos los Pokémon estaban debilitados.

—Lyra, ¿qué sucedió aquí? —preguntó Silver perplejo.

—No lo sé —respondió igual de sorprendida.

—No nos queda más tiempo —avisó Deoxys—, debemos irnos.

—Es verdad, vámonos —le asintió Silver.

—Nos costó mucho —decía Lyra, mientras recogía las alas—, pero valió la pena.

Ambos se agarraron de los brazos de Deoxys, y se tele transportaron hasta su nuevo destino, junto al resto del grupo.

* * *

—¡Por fin llegaron! —exclamó aliviado Elm, corriendo a abrazar con demasiada fuerza a ambos entrenadores.

—¡Profesor…, no… podemos… respirar…! —decía con la voz entrecortada Lyra, intentando liberarse del abrazo.

—¡Lo siento chicos! —dijo algo nervioso, mientras los dejaba libres— ¡Me tenían muy preocupado, se habían demorado mucho!

—Disculpe profesor, algo nos entretuvo en el camino —le respondió algo serio Silver, mientras miraba al grupo—. Veo que tenemos más compañía —en eso, se percató de la tranquilidad del lugar— ¡increíble, en este lugar no sucede nada, está todo muy tranquilo!

—Se encuentran en la región Goldate —les respondió el profesor Rowan—. Por alguna razón, en este lugar no sucede nada. Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, nos dirigiremos al laboratorio de la profesora Larch.

—¿Qué tan lejos es? —preguntó muy capciosa Lyra.

—No creo que sea un problema la distancia, Deoxys nos tele transportará hasta con ella —todos miraron a Deoxys, y el profesor Rowan le preguntó— ¿Conoces la ubicación del laboratorio?

—No la sé, pero si piensa en la ubicación del laboratorio, me bastará para llegar —cerró sus ojos, y dijo—. Denme unos segundos, y nos iremos al acto.

De pronto, Deoxys envolvió al grupo en un campo de energía, y partieron a su nuevo destino.

* * *

...

* * *

—Satoshi, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —le comentó muy serio Arceus—. Abrir tu mente de esa forma, podrían terminar no solo con los planes del profesor Oak, sino también con los planes de Ash.

—No te preocupes —dijo muy seguro Satoshi—, no volveré a comunicarme con nadie más, no tengo ninguna intención de echar por la borda todo lo que hemos avanzado —algo preocupado, su rostro tomó una expresión muy seria—. Además, yo ya estoy muerto, por lo que no me concierne los que suceda en la tierra.

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

—Lamentablemente, ninguno puede ir a enfrentarse al guardián la dimensión distorsión —comenzó a decir muy pensante—. Creo que tendré que ir yo personalmente a enfrentar a ese sujeto, es todo lo que puedo hacer. Pero no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar, y tampoco puedo permitir que la energía de ese lugar invada esta tierra, así que tendré que entrenar para derrotarlos en ese poco tiempo.

—¿Y si no lo logras? —le preguntó muy curioso Arceus.

—Tengo que hacerlo —dijo algo nervioso—, aunque se me agote el tiempo de estadía. No tengo otra opción.

—Ya veo —dijo muy pensativo el dios Pokémon, reflexionando una posible solución—. Acompáñame, creo que tengo una solución.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el joven peli azabache muy extrañado.

—Hablo de que puedas no solo estar en la dimensión distorsión por el tiempo que tu desees, sino que también volver a la tierra.

—¡¿En verdad existe esa posibilidad?! —preguntó muy feliz.

—Así es.

—¡Eso sería genial, volveré a ver de nuevo a mi Saku! —la noticia provocó que Satoshi saltará de alegría.

—Solo existe un inconveniente.

—¿Un inconveniente? —preguntó, deteniendo de golpe la celebración.

—Una vez que salgas de esta dimensión, sellaré todos los umbrales hacía cualquier lugar, lo que significa que no podrás volver hasta que la batalla contra Arades termine.

—Me lo dices como si quisiera volver —le gruñó, para después soltar un suspiro—. Hubiese querido haber traído a todos aquí, pero esa es tu voluntad —entrecerró sus ojos, y vio con rabia el monitor hacia la dimensión distorsión, y otro donde su Saku estaba metida bajo unas frazadas, inmóvil—. Me parece bien que cierres los umbrales —miró hacia el monitor donde se apreciaba al profesor Rowan llegar al laboratorio, pero a quien más prestó atención, fue a Lyra—. Lo que aún me pregunto, es que utilidad tendrán esas alas —miró de soslayo a Arceus, y le dijo muy serio—. No conocía nada de ellas.

—En el camino te contaré todo —le respondió el dios Pokémon—. Si quieres derrotar al guardián y a ese sujeto, tendrás que ponerte a entrenar, sólo tienes veinticuatro horas.

—Tienes razón, no tengo tiempo que perder— dijo con seguridad, empuñando su mano derecha y luego soltarla.

De a poco, el nuevo equipo se estaba formando. Todo parecía indicar que las cosas se complicarían más. Los nuevos enemigos, al parecer, eran más poderosos que Dark, y quizás más poderosos que el mismo Arades. Lyra y Silver por fin encontraron la fuente de luz de las islas Remolino, un ala plateada y un ala arcoíris. ¿El nuevo equipo tendrá lo suficiente para enfrentar al guardián de la dimensión distorsión y su dueño? ¿Cuál será la verdadera función de las alas de las islas Remolino? No se pierdan los siguientes capítulos, este será un nuevo inicio.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Nuevamente anotaciones. La inclusión de Iris y Serena realmente no las tenía vista no por asomo, pero a medida que sigan leyendo la historia, entenderán cual fue la necesidad de introducirlas. En el camino les explicaré el por qué. Saludos y hasta el próximo sábado!


	48. El duro entrenamiento, el camino hacia e

Hola a todos. Aquí el último capítulo del arco tres. No entraré mucho en detalles, así que los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 48: "El duro entrenamiento, el camino hacia el poder"**

¿En verdad el bien y el mal son dos tipos de pensamientos, o realmente existen como tal? Parece una pregunta sin sentido, o tal vez, fuera de todo lo que había aprendido durante su entrenamiento. A él en realidad, esto no le importaba, solo quería que sus amigos y su familia vivieran tranquilamente y en paz, pero para lograrlo, debía derrotar lo que para él era la fuente del mal, Arades. Pese a que su principal entrenamiento había finalizado por completo y con éxito, ya que el trabajo que hizo rindió buenos frutos, para el joven de Pallet Town esto no era suficiente; no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse siquiera a Dark. Él no lo sabía, pero había superado el poder de Dark con creces y más, aun así, el joven tenía otra meta mucho más ambiciosa, derrotar por su mano al líder del escuadrón de la oscuridad.

En ese mismo instante, el joven de Pallet Town se encontraba entrenando duramente por su propia cuenta. Él no se encontraba exactamente en su dimensión, sino que en otro lugar muy extraño.

—¡Ash, el almuerzo está listo! —le gritó una joven de cabello rosado.

—¿Eh? —muy curioso, el joven entrenador miró a la joven— ¡Gracias Sakura, me moría de hambre!

El joven Ash se encontraba entrenando muy duro, hasta que fue detenido por la voz de la joven de Konoha, por lo que se dirigió en dirección a ella, quien lo guio hasta la mesa para comer.

—Ash, has estado entrenando mucho —le dijo muy preocupada Sakura— ¿Por qué no descansas? Aún nos quedan dos días aquí.

—Sakura, Ami, sé que han estado muy preocupadas por mi todo este tiempo, siendo que no es su deber, yo soy el que está preocupado por todos ustedes —les dijo algo apenado.

—Discúlpanos si nos metemos en tu entrenamiento —le dijo algo afligida Ami—. Nos preocupas mucho…

—¡Chicas, no se preocupen si creen que han sido un estorbo para mi entrenamiento! —dijo muy animado el joven— ¡La he pasado muy bien con ustedes! También han entrenado conmigo… de hecho, podría decirles que se han vuelto más fuerte que yo.

—¡No digas esas cosas, jamás alcanzaríamos tu nivel! —le dijo Ami un poco incomoda.

—De todos modos, ustedes cocinan muy rico, y ese poder para mi es inalcanzable. ¡Jajajaja! —comentó muy orgulloso, provocando el sonrojo en ambas jóvenes.

—¡Ay Ash, las cosas que dices! —le dijo muy apenada Sakura, dándole una palmada en la espalda… mandándolo a volar lejos…— ¡Disculpa Ash, no quise lastimarte!

—De lo único que no me salvo son de los golpes… —dijo desconcertado el joven entrenador… tirado en el suelo.

Las chicas casi corrieron a ayudar a levantarse a Ash.

—¿Ven que se han vuelto más fuertes? —les dijo Ash un poco quejoso.

—¡Por favor Ash, perdóname, no quise hacerlo! —exclamó Sakura muy apenada, haciendo reverencias muy rápido.

—Tranquila Sakura, estoy acostumbrado —le pidió muy tranquilo Ash, mientras se levantaba aceptando la ayuda de las jóvenes—, pase por peores cosas en el inicio de mi entrenamiento. Aún no logro poner resistencia en ciertos puntos débiles, eso quiere decir que aún me queda mucho por entrenar.

—A propósito, Ash, nunca nos contaste sobre tu entrenamiento —tanto Sakura como Ash se quedaron viendo muy curiosos a la pelíazul—. En un inicio no tenías ninguna habilidad, y menos sabias cocinar. ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste al entrenamiento que tuviste? —ante aquella pregunta, las dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a Ash.

—¡Jejejeje! Es verdad, jamás les conté cómo fue mi entrenamiento —comentó muy nervioso, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca—. Primero volvamos a la mesa, me muero de hambre.

—¡De acuerdo! —le asintieron las chicas con entusiasmo.

Una vez que volvieron a la mesa, comenzaron la segunda comida del día.

—Bueno Ash, cuéntanos —le pidió la joven de Konoha—. No creo que ese poder haya despertado de la noche a la mañana.

—Por supuesto que no… —le negó algo titubeante— en cierto modo…

—¿En cierto modo? —preguntó muy extrañada Ami.

—Les contaré desde el inicio —dijo algo pensante Ash—. Todo comenzó desde que mi alma viajó al pasado.

—¿Al pasado? —preguntaron las chicas, incrédulas.

—Así es —les asintió Ash—, por muy loco que suene —bebió un poco del jugo que tenía servido, y comenzó su relato—. Todo comenzó en la dimensión de mi Sakura, durante el incidente de las cartas elementales en el parque de diversiones de Tomoyo… —hizo una pausa, y muy pensante continuó— No recuerdo a la perfección que sucedió durante el colapso de la rueda de la fortuna, pero si soy consciente que, en ese momento, Celebi fue enviado a esa dimensión para alejarme de ese lugar —miró su plato de comida, aún sin tocar, y continuó con un tono de voz serio—. Lo que sucedió en esos momentos fue muy extraño, ya que Celebi no tiene esas habilidades.

—¿Crees que alguien le dio esa habilidad o lo hayan ayudado? —le preguntó Sakura.

—No lo sé, jamás se lo logré preguntar, pero gracias a eso pude viajar al pasado —le respondió con entusiasmo el entrenador—. En esa época conocí a mis antepasados, y como supondrán, en esa época las personas eran mucho más fuertes, incluso los Pokémon. Tal vez por esa razón me mandaron a esa época.

—Habrán tenido planeado hacer eso desde un inicio, al parecer —comentó muy pensante Ami.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Ami? —le preguntó Ash extrañado.

—Seguramente, querían que conocieras algo en específico, y que ellos conocieran algo de ti —le respondió la sailor scout, llevando su mano derecha a su mentón.

—Tal vez tengas razón, ya que en esa época conocí a alguien que conocí en este tiempo, alguien que murió hace cientos de años atrás.

—¿Él fue quien te hizo más fuerte? —le preguntó Sakura algo inquieta.

—No —le negó—. A él lo conocí teniendo mi edad en el pasado, los que me entrenaron fueron sus padres.

—¿Él fue el motivo de ese "en cierto modo"? —le preguntó Ami, aún muy inquieta.

—Podría decirse —respondió Ash muy pensativo—. Verán, según Harvey, yo tenía un enorme poder dentro de mí, pero por no saberlo usar se mantenía bloqueado; más bien, sellado. Pero gracias a los amigos de Harvey, un grupo que se hacía llamar el Alto Mando, logré liberar todo ese poder…

 _ **En el pasado…**_

 _Así, todo el grupo se dirigió a la zona subterránea._

 _A diferencia del resto del palacio, aquel lugar era envuelto por energías muy pesadas, y la decoración medieval, lo hacía ver más como un calabozo. El salón oratorio era un salón bastante peculiar; en medio de este, había una especie de cirulo de conjuro dibujado en el suelo, y el decorado no era muy moderno; sólo unas cuantas antorchas que eran encendidas, al parecer, sólo con la voluntad del alto mando; las murallas eran de una piedra muy oscura, y cada piedra, tenían un pequeño pentagrama muy simple. ¿Qué función tendrían?_

— _Ash, párate en el centro del círculo, por favor —le pidió Harvey, a lo que el joven asintió y obedeció—. Aaron, Rin, aléjense del círculo, y observen atentamente lo que haremos. Esta especie de conjuro, puede servirles para liberar el poder de seres que superen el suyo... Sólo espero que jamás lo usen._

— _De acuerdo —asintieron algo confundidos los dos jóvenes._

 _Los cuatro miembros del alto mando se pararon fuera del círculo a una distancia simétrica, sólo la punta de sus pies tocaba los bordes del círculo, y muy concentrados, se quedaron mirando a Ash, fijamente._

 _Tanto Aaron, Rin como Ash, vieron muy concentrados cada movimiento del alto mando. Primero, levantaron sus brazos con sus manos abiertas frente al entrenador, y de pronto, una fuerte luz comenzó a brillar en cada trazo del círculo, provocando que la sala se iluminará, como si un Pokémon usara destello. Todos veían como la energía de Ash salía expulsada con gran potencia desde su cuerpo, tomando control de todo el lugar, mientras los miembros del alto mando continuaban con su ritual._

— _Esto es imposible —se decía muy sorprendido Harvey—, tiene más poder del que imaginé y aún no termina de liberarlo. Su poder es monstruoso._

 _De pronto, los miembros del alto mando comenzaron a bajar sus brazos con mucha dificultad, intentando terminar con el ritual. En eso, la energía de Ash produjo una explosión, mandando a todos a volar. Rápidamente, todos se levantaron y vieron a Ash aún parado, y al rato caer desmayado._

— _¡Harvey, el chico que trajiste es increíble, aun no puedo creer que alguien tenga esa clase de energía! —decía Mary muy sorprendida._

— _¡¿De qué época viene este muchacho?! —preguntó igual de sorprendido Camelot, mientras Aaron y Rin atendían a Ash._

— _¡Para que haya un joven con tal poder, quiere decir que de verdad hay gravísimos problemas en su tiempo! —comentó Thomas igual de sorprendido._

— _Ahora lo importante, es dejar a Ash descansar lo que más pueda —comentó muy serio Harvey—. Este jovencito solo quiere ponerse a entrenar lo más pronto posible._

— _Tú lo entrenarás después de todo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó muy serio Thomas._

— _Así es —le asintió Harvey—. Celebi me lo pidió y tengo que cumplirle._

— _Entonces te deseo suerte en el entrenamiento del joven Ash —le dijo Mary con entusiasmo, para después desviar su atención al joven Ash, mirándolo de forma seductora—. Recuerda que, si tienes algún problema con él, no dudes en avisarme._

— _Conozco tus intenciones, Mary —le dijo de forma pícara Harvey, mirándola de reojo—. No creo que Ash tenga tiempo para jugar._

 _Harvey tomó en brazos a Ash, y se lo llevo al interior del castillo para que descansara._

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

 _Ya amanecía en la región Kanto, y los primeros rayos de sol pegaban en la cara del joven, provocando que despertara dando un gran bostezo._

— _¡Qué bien dormí! —exclamó mientras se estiraba, refregó sus ojos, y notó a Rin durmiendo sentada en una silla, recostada en la cama del joven— Rin, despierta —le llamó Ash. sacudiéndola suavemente, logrando despertarla—. Buenos días, princesa Rin —le saludó esbozando una sonrisa._

— _Buenos días Ash —le saludó la princesa, también desperezándose— ¿Cómo dormiste?_

— _Muy bien —le respondió con entusiasmo—, es más, desde hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien._

— _No me sorprende, dormiste casi un día completo —le respondió muy risueña Rin._

— _Ya veo —respondió Ash aún muy distraído, y procesando rápido sus palabras— ¡¿Un día?! —gritó desesperado, destapándose de golpe de la cama, notando que solo dormía con un bóxer y una polera manga corta blanca, las cuales se le pegaban al cuerpo— Pero primero me bañaré —dijo algo incómodo, mientras pasaba su mano por su abdomen, y miraba la cama—, sude mucho —y volvió su atención a Rin—. Anoche hizo mucho calor, ¿verdad? —pero la princesa desvío la mirada, cosa que no notó Ash, ya que justo miró al techo— Bueno, estuve mucho tiempo durmiendo también —y sin prestarle más atención a lo sucedido, se levantó y partió al baño— ¡Rin, no me esperes, ve a desayunar, yo voy luego! —y entró al baño, sin jamás darse cuenta que su ropa estaba doblada a un lado de la cama, y como la princesa Rin lo miraba muy sonrojada, mirándolo de forma lasciva…_

— _¡No te preocupes Ash, yo ya tomé desayuno! —decía mientras saboreaba su boca… y miraba la cama…_

 _ **Recuerdo suspendido.**_

—¡Espera un momento Ash! —le interrumpió de golpe Ami, quién estaba roja a más no poder— ¡Nadie despierta en su cama con una mujer, aunque sea acompañándote en un rincón, y despierta totalmente sudado por el calor!

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó Ash, sin entender sus palabras— Eso sucedió, a lo mejor también, porque liberé mi energía y seguro mi cuerpo se cansaba mientras dormía.

—¡Ahora tienes menos sentido! —le gritó la pelíazul muy molesta, asustando mucho a Ash— ¡¿No fue la noche en que mejor dormiste?! ¡Ahora me dices que te cansabas mientras dormías! —la joven se paró de la mesa, y la golpeó fuertemente con sus manos— ¡¿Al menos no notaste nada raro?!

—Bueno… ahora que lo mencionas —decía Ash muy pensante, llevando su mano derecha a su mentón—, ese sudor era distinto al que siempre siento, aunque no le presté mucha atención.

—¿Es la primera vez que te pasa? —le preguntó con mucha pena Sakura.

— No —le negó mientras hacía gestos confusos—, también me pasaba a veces, mientras viajaba con Misty, May y Dawn, en especial cuando dormía bastante separado del grupo —respondió mientras intentaba recordar, volviendo a llevar su mano derecha a su mentón—. Pero era extraño, porque las chicas tenían mejor ánimo que otros días. ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver el ánimo de las chicas con ese exceso de sudoración? —les preguntó ingenuamente a las chicas, mostrando una expresión de curiosidad.

Las chicas veían con perplejidad al joven… Por suerte lo conocían, y sabían que esa ingenuidad era verdadera…, mientras perdían el equilibrio de donde estaban sentadas…

—¡No puedo creerlo —se decía furiosa Ami—, se han propasado todas las mujeres que se le han cruzado y cree que es algo de lo más natural! ¡¿En verdad es tan ingenuo?!

—¡¿En verdad existe alguien tan inocente?! —se decía Sakura, lastimosamente resignada— ¡Puede ser muy bueno y honesto, pero no necesito tanta honestidad!

—Chicas, ¿les sucede algo? —les preguntó Ash muy preocupado, sin entender por qué la expresión de sus compañeras.

—Olvídalo Ash… —ofuscada, Ami le respondió, al tiempo que ambas soltaban una bocanada de aire— ¿Y cuándo comenzó tu entrenamiento?

—Como les contaba —decía Ash, volviendo a retomar su relato—, no me puse a entrenar el mismo día que desperté, Harvey me lo prohibió, por lo que empecé al siguiente día —hizo una pausa, comió todo lo que tenía servido, y se levantó para seguir hablando—. Estuve entrenando por tres meses el control del aura —decía mientras concentraba energía en sus manos—, me costaba mucho trabajo solo formar esferas de aura, y cuándo lo lograba, no sabía controlarlas —e hizo desaparecer la esfera aural—. Y otros dos meses practicando artes marciales, los cuales fueron mucho peor —comentó muy serio, lanzando un puñetazo al aire—. Debo serles honesto, jamás logré aprender artes marciales, aquel entrenamiento fue un fracaso —confesó con rabia, mientras miraba sus manos—. Me sentí impotente, no era capaz de avanzar como todos esperaban, y mucho menos lo que yo quería avanzar, por lo que tomé una decisión.

—¿Y cuál fue esa decisión? —le preguntó muy seria Sakura.

—Cerca del monte Moon se encuentra el árbol del inicio. Ese lugar ya lo había visitado, y se me ocurrió ir a entrenar a ese lugar. Sabía que era un lugar es muy peligroso, es casi imposible salir vivo.

—¡¿No me digas que fuiste a un lugar así a entrenar?! —le preguntó Ami muy sorprendida.

—Así es —le asintió Ash—. Harvey quiso acompañarme, pero no lo dejé, así que fui solo.

—¡¿Solo?! —exclamaron ambas jóvenes atónitas.

—Así es. Tenía en consciencia que, si no sobrevivía, quería decir que no tenía el poder suficiente para derrotar al escuadrón de la oscuridad, así que decidí arriesgarme…

 _ **En el pasado…**_

 _Para Ash, el entrenamiento con Harvey era eficiente; él era el que no avanzaba, pensaba, ya que, pese a tanto esfuerzo, no lograba dominar su poder, por lo que decidió tomar el entrenamiento por su cuenta. En esos mismos instantes, Ash se dirigía al árbol del inicio, para iniciar su durísimo entrenamiento._

— _¡Muy bien —exclamó en voz alta Ash con seguridad—, este es mi gran momento de hacerme más fuerte! Ya no hay marcha atrás, esto lo hago por mi familia, por mis amigos y en especial por Sakura y Misty._

 _Al poco caminar, se encontró con la entrada del "árbol", el cual no era exactamente un árbol. Tenía el aspecto de un árbol, pero en realidad era una enorme formación rocosa, con cavernas y árboles._

 _El joven de Pallet Town tomó valor, y decidió entrar a las cavernas del lugar. El lugar era muy rocoso, además era rodeado de plantas y raíces._

— _Veo que en cientos de años este lugar no ha cambiado en nada… ¡Je! Eso sonó raro —comentó arqueando las cejas—. Lo visite hace un año, viajé al pasado, y después de cientos de años atrás, lo vuelvo a visitar —notó que ni el mismo había entendido que dijo, sacudió su cabeza y suspiró—. Ya que importa —y comenzó a mirar por todos lados—. Tengo que tener cuidado con el sistema de defensa del lugar y con Regice, Registeel y Regirock, no me pueden encontrar aun, me matarían en el estado que estoy._

 _Después de caminar por el túnel, el joven se encontró con una salida al exterior, notando que estaba a una gran altura._

— _¡Guau…! Había olvidado lo alto que era este lugar —exclamó muy impresionado, mientras miraba al cielo—, y aun me queda mucho por subir —de pronto, comenzaron a aparecer Pokémon salvajes de todas direcciones. Al ver a Ash, todos comenzaron a rodearlo—. ¡Maldición, esto se ve muy mal!_

 _Ash intentó huir del lugar, pero solo logró que lo atacaran. Gracias al entrenamiento que le dio Harvey, pudo esquivar los ataques sin mayores problemas, pero los látigos cepa de los Pokémon de hierba lograron agarrar a Ash de los pies, provocando que cayera al suelo, y siendo atacado por varios híper rayos, fue mandado al precipicio, desmayado._

 _De pronto, desde el cielo apareció un Fearow, quien atrapó de la ropa a Ash, llevándoselo a la parte más alta del árbol del inicio._

…

 _El joven estaba recostado en el suelo en una improvisada cama hecha de ramas y hojas. A un lado de él, había una torre de distintos tipos de bayas._

— _¡Ay…! —se quejó Ash, dando un bostezo algo exagerado, mirando aún somnoliento el lugar— ¡¿Dónde estoy?!_

— _Por fin despiertas —le dijo una voz en su mente—. Estuviste inconsciente dos días, pensé que no despertarías._

— _Vaya, dos días —dijo algo somnoliento, y despertando de golpe con aquellas palabras— ¡¿Dos días?! —y se levantó de golpe— ¡He perdido mucho tiempo, me tengo que poner a entrenar! —pero apenas dio dos pasos, una soga de ceda lo agarró y lo detuvo. Muy extrañado, el joven vio como un Beautifly se le acercaba— ¡Oye, suéltame! —le pidió muy enojado, tratando de zafarse sin éxito._

— _Si piensas recorrer este lugar en esa condición, adelante. ¿Dónde quieres que haga tu tumba? —¿le dijo el Beautifly?_

— _¡¿Tú puedes hablar?! —exclamó, pero volviendo a la calma casi al acto— ¿O será que, en realidad todos los Pokémon en esta época pueden hablar? —preguntó en voz alta, mirando al Pokémon._

— _Tranquilo joven, comprendo tu posición, pero si quieres lograr algo, con esa actitud no lo lograrás —de pronto, el Pokémon mariposa comenzó a transformarse en un pequeño ser con cola y pelaje de color rosado, descripción que sorprendió mucho a Ash._

— _¡Mew, eres tú! —gritó el joven entrenador muy sorprendido y feliz._

— _Veo que me conoces —dijo Mew algo extrañado._

— _Increíble, no creí que fueras tú —dijo algo desorientado—. Perdóname Mew —le pidió muy apenado—, creo que fui grosero contigo._

— _Tranquilo —le dijo muy feliz—, aun estás traumado después de ese ataque._

— _¡Jejejeje! He estado en peores —le comentó algo nervioso—. Yo te conozco, pero tú no, aún. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum._

— _Un gusto Ash, pero dime, ¿qué haces en un lugar tan peligroso como este? —le preguntó mientras rodeaba al joven._

— _Verás… —Ash comenzó a relatarle desde el inicio del ataque de los soldados de la luz, las misiones a otras dimensiones, las batallas contra los generales de la luz, muy por encima sobre las guerreras elementales, ya que ni siquiera las conocía, y el hecho que Celebi lo envió al pasado con ayuda de algo o alguien— Sé que me mandaron a este lugar para entrenar, para algo importante o simplemente para protegerme, no estoy seguro, pero mi deseo es volver a mi tiempo y derrotar a los soldados de la luz._

— _¿Sabes quién es el líder de los soldados de la luz? —le preguntó Mew muy extrañado._

— _¿Líder? —le preguntó muy pensante— No lo sé… Ahora que lo mencionas, aun nadie lo sabe, con suerte sabemos cuál es su objetivo._

— _Ya veo —respondió muy inquieto—. Creo que yo te entrenaré. Desconozco en qué condiciones reales estará tu época, pero si te mandaron desde un tiempo tan lejano, quiere decir que las cosas están realmente mal y es mucho peor de lo que me cuentas._

— _¿Tú lo crees, Mew? —le preguntó muy intranquilo Ash._

— _Te recomiendo que no sobrepongas tus sentimientos —le dijo Mew, mientras lo miraba fijamente—, ahora lo importante es tu entrenamiento —se alejó un poco del joven, y le comentó—. Veo que has estado entrenando, te noto preparado._

— _Algo así —comentó muy avergonzado—, pero aun no logro manejar el aura, ni mantener una batalla por mucho tiempo._

— _Ya veo —dijo el Pokémon del inicio muy tranquilo—. Comenzaremos tu entrenamiento mental._

— _¿Entrenamiento mental?_

— _Tú ya estás listo para una batalla, pero eres muy impulsivo y eso no ayuda, quieres resultados ahora ya, y para lo que aspiras, se necesita mucho tiempo._

— _¡Mew, no tengo tiempo, tengo que hacerme fuerte ahora! —le gritó muy molesto._

— _¡Será mejor que te tranquilices, si sigues con esa actitud, no conseguirás absolutamente nada! —le regañó fuertemente Mew, haciendo despertar a Ash de su nube— ¡Comprendo tu situación, pero eso no quiere decir que entrenaremos de forma incorrecta y te lances solo por impulso, tienes que pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas!_

— _Discúlpame Mew, no quise hablarte así —le pidió muy avergonzado el joven peli azabache—. Ahora me siento impotente, más cuando yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada, y mis amigos están luchando con tal de defenderme._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Mew un poco extrañado._

— _Esos sujetos han intentado asesinarme, y mis amigos, Sakura y Misty han hecho hasta lo imposible para que esté a salvo —le dijo muy molesto—. ¡Yo debería protegerlos, ese es mi deber como el elegido por Ho-oh! —gritó con muchísima rabia._

— _¡¿Tú eres el elegido por Ho-oh?! —exclamó muy sorprendido— Es increíble —se decía—, con que él es el elegido del futuro. Veo que la línea sanguínea continua intacta y pura, pero ¿quién rayos son los soldados de la luz? —se preguntaba sin entender la situación— ¡Ash —le preguntó al joven—, ¿en verdad quieres ser tan poderoso como para derrotar a esos sujetos extraños?!_

— _¡Por supuesto que si Mew, eso es lo que quiero! —le exclamó con mucha seguridad._

— _¡Entonces comencemos ahora, no tenemos tiempo que perder!_

— _¡Sí!_

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—Mew puede ser un Pokémon muy pequeño, pero es muy poderoso, y claro, es el Pokémon del inicio —comentó muy orgulloso Ash.

—¿Y cómo fue el entrenamiento? —le preguntó muy ansiosa Sakura.

—El entrenamiento fue muy duro, ya que Mew solo quería que entrenara mi mente.

—¿Tan así no era necesario el entrenamiento físico y aural? —le preguntó muy extrañada Ami.

—En un inicio no, ya que el entrenamiento mental era muy importante para mi propio control —le respondió Ash, mirando a los ojos a la pelíazul—. En un inicio me fue muy complicado, ya que me distraía mucho, es más, Mew me lanzaba piedras durante el entrenamiento.

—Habrás terminado muy lastimado, Ash —le dijo muy preocupada Sakura.

—En un inicio si —le asintió Ash—. Tenía que recibir los golpes sin moverme o esquivarlos sin abrir los ojos.

—Eso se parece mucho al entrenamiento que nos diste —acotó muy sorprendida Ami—, pero tu entrenamiento fue mucho más blando al que recibiste.

—Por supuesto que sí —le respondió afablemente Ash—. Jamás en la vida sería capaz de lastimar ninguna mujer. Pese a que el entrenamiento que les di fue mucho más delicado del que recibí, se han vuelto muy fuertes, es más, aprendieron cosas que yo no fui capaz. Estoy muy orgulloso de las dos.

—¡Todo fue gracias a ti Ash, nosotras solo hicimos todo lo que nos dijiste! —le agradeció muy sonrojada Sakura.

—¡Es verdad, gracias a ti ahora somos más fuertes, además fuiste muy lindo con nosotras, tu método de entrenamiento fue muy tierno! —le comentó Ami igual de sonrojada.

—Están equivocadas —les negó Ash—. El entrenamiento solo fue posible porque ustedes estaban bien preparadas. Veo que tienen mucha experiencia en batalla.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad —dijo algo extrañada la ninja peli rosada, intentando recomponer compostura—. Tú no tienes… corrección, no tenías experiencia en batallas, salvo ese torpe entrenamiento. ¿En verdad pudiste pasar todo el entrenamiento del árbol del inicio sin rendirte?

—Ya te lo dije Sakura —le respondió algo serio—, estaba jugándome todas las cartas en ese entrenamiento para ayudarlos a todos ustedes, aunque estuviese al borde de la muerte, tenía que seguir. En un inicio no fue fácil, pero al cabo de tres semanas, ya tenía la suficiente experiencia…

 _ **Volviendo al recuerdo.**_

 _Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que Ash llegó al árbol del inicio, y su entrenamiento de a poco daba buenos resultados. Ash por fin había aprendido a tener control del aura, pero aún le faltaba mucho._

— _Muy bien Ash, ahora tendrás que aprender a detectar las presencias de otros seres —le dijo Mew._

— _¿Detectar las presencias de otros seres? —preguntó muy extrañado el joven._

— _Así es. Al conocer la fuente de una presencia, podrás conocer mucho acerca de tu enemigo; puntos fuertes y débiles, incluso donde se encuentra el punto crítico de su energía._

— _Ya veo. ¿Pero cómo hago eso? —preguntó muy complicado. Parecía enredado._

— _No creo que te resulte difícil de hacer, solo concéntrate como lo hacías en el entrenamiento mental._

— _De acuerdo —sin entender mucho, Ash se concentró y cerró sus ojos— ¿Ahora qué hago?_

— _Ahora hablaremos mentalmente._

— _De acuerdo._

 _Las mentes de los dos se unieron de forma psíquica, haciendo una ilusión de estar en un lugar oscuro en sus mentes._

— _Muy bien, ahora tendrás que adivinar donde me encuentro en el exterior, sin perder mi contacto psíquico —le desafió Mew._

— _Pero eso será sencillo, sabré de inmediato donde estarás, es más, ahora mismo te siento en el ambiente —le comentó Ash algo desconcertado._

— _¿Estás seguro? —de pronto, Ash dejó de sentir la presencia de Mew, pero sin perder la comunicación mental del Pokémon— Veamos si ahora te resulta tan fácil como dices, Ash._

— _¡No puedo sentir la presencia de Mew, esto no me gusta! —se decía, mientras en su mente aún veía a Mew— Antes de comenzar, dime, ¿cómo hiciste para desaparecer tu presencia?_

— _Sólo sellé mi flujo de energía —le contestó bastante relajado el Pokémon—. Tienes que aprender a encontrar roturas de energía desde el mismo cuerpo del enemigo. Por lo general, una persona correctamente entrenada puede sentir presencias gracias a que puede sentir los flujos de energía, esto puede hacer que tu oponente se entere rápidamente donde estas, pero si sellas el flujo de energía, le costará más trabajo encontrarte, ya que tú mismo puedes dirigir el flujo a quien tú quieras, o simplemente no permitir que alguien pueda sentir tu presencia._

— _Eso me recuerda mucho al lugar donde vive Gohan y Goku —le comentó algo desconcertando Ash—. Ellos tienen la habilidad de conocer donde están las presencias de las personas para llegar a ellas._

— _A eso mismo me refería, tienes que aprender a canalizar esa energía para ser indetectable, incluso cuando usas tu energía, momento en que expulsas toda tu energía._

— _Ya veo._

 _La conversación se llevaba muy seria, no tenían prisa, y mucho menos Ash, quién quería saber absolutamente todo de la nueva habilidad que estaba aprendiendo._

— _Es hora de comenzar, Ash. ¿Estás listo?_

— _Cuando quieras._

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—Tengo que reconocer que ustedes aprendieron rápidamente a filtrar su emanación de energía —volvía a decir muy orgulloso el entrenador—. Yo tuve que aprender más rápido, me costó mucho trabajo, pero lo logré.

—Espera un momento —le interrumpió de golpe Ami muy extrañada—. Nos dijiste que entrenaste seis meses en el pasado, y ya nos llevas contado casi los seis meses. ¿Cuándo te enteraste de Arades y el escuadrón de la oscuridad?

—¡Eso es verdad, mucho entrenamiento, pero nada de secretos revelados! —le reclamó algo fastidiada Sakura.

—¡Jejejeje! Chicas, tranquilas —le pidió Ash a ambas algo nervioso, poniendo sus manos frente a ellas—. Verán, el entrenamiento fue muy duro, pero rindió frutos, pero todo lo que se del escuadrón de la oscuridad, me enteré una semana antes de terminar mi entrenamiento —comenzó a decir muy serio—. A esas alturas ya entrenaba por mi cuenta, el control del aura era perfecto al igual que las artes marciales, pero cuando Mew volvió de uno de sus viajes que siempre hacia, hizo que todo cambiara…

 _ **Volviendo al recuerdo.**_

 _Ash se encontraba entrenando en ese instante su condición física, ya había obtenido una gran velocidad, pero la visita de su tutor lo detuvo por completo._

— _¡Ash, por fin tengo las respuestas del ataque en tu tiempo! —le exclamó Mew muy agitado._

— _¡¿En serio Mew?! — Ash estaba muy sorprendido, más por el hecho que cientos de años en el pasado, estuviese la respuesta a todo._

 _Apenas Mew llegó, se transformó en un Pidgeot y bajó a tierra._

— _¡Vamos, sube, tengo algo que mostrarte!_

— _De acuerdo… —y sin entender mucho lo que pasaba, Ash subió al lomo del pseudo-Pidgeot y emprendieron vuelo._

 _Durante el vuelo…_

— _Mew respóndeme, ¿qué es lo que sucede?! —le preguntó Ash muy nervioso._

— _Cuando me contaste del ataque de los soldados de la luz, me pareció muy extraño todo, pero no le presté mucha atención, pero cuando me dijiste que tú eras el elegido y además querían asesinarte, entonces comencé a sospechar de esa agrupación, así que decidí investigar._

— _Ahora veo por qué te desaparecías tanto —le comentó algo asombrado._

— _Así es, y discúlpame Ash por dejarte solo en ese entrenamiento —le pidió Mew._

— _No te preocupes Mew —le dijo muy tranquilo—, desde un inicio quise entrenar solo, y el hecho de que tu aparecieras me ayudó mucho, pero dime —le preguntó muy ansioso—, ¿qué averiguaste?_

— _Esto sucedió cuando el universo se creó —comenzó a relatarle Mew—. Como sabrás, existen energías positivas y negativas, esto es para mantener en equilibrio el universo._

— _Sí, eso ya lo había escuchado antes —le comentó muy concentrado._

— _Para el control de ambas energías, nacieron dos dioses, uno tan poderos como el otro. Me refiero a Arceus y a Arades._

— _¡¿En verdad?! —exclamó Ash muy sorprendido._

— _Así es —le asintió Mew—. Arceus es considerado como el lado bueno y comprensivo, lo llamaban el dios de la creación, y Arades el lado malo y rencoroso, conocido como el dios de la destrucción._

— _¿Ese tal Arades es un Pokémon? —le preguntó el entrenador muy extrañado._

— _Así es, pero no es un Pokémon que vayas a encontrar fácilmente._

— _¿Por qué lo dices? —a esas alturas, Ash se sentía como botella en el océano, perdido._

— _Ahora te mostraré, Ash._

 _El sector donde aterrizó Mew, eran unas ruinas muy bien escondidas; parecía un sector aislado del monte Moon, no era de fácil acceso, ni siquiera había un camino, además, parecía muy bien cuidado por Pokémon salvajes, los que parecían mucho más fuertes que uno común._

— _¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Ash muy confundido— No conocía este lugar. También veo que está muy aislado y los Pokémon de aquí parecen más fuertes que uno normal._

— _Que no te sorprenda todo eso Ash —le dijo algo extrañado Mew—, este lugar está protegido. Si alguien llegase a este lugar, sería atacado por los Pokémon salvajes que viven aquí, así que, por favor trata de no meter mucho ruido._

— _De acuerdo —le susurró algo apenado Ash._

 _Al lugar que habían llegado era muy antiguo, todo lo que quedaba eran cuatro piedras ovaladas que levitaban. Estas piedras tenían unos jeroglíficos muy extraños y eran rodeados por un aura, cada una de un color en especial, azul, marrón, verde y rojo. En medio de la estructura había dos esferas, también con su propia aura, una de color blanca y otra negra, y alrededor de los orbes, otras tres esferas aún más pequeñas, envueltas en un aura morada, otra rosada y una última de color amarilla._

— _¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntaba Ash entre confundido y sorprendido, sin quitarle la mirada a la formación._

— _Este lugar es la llave principal del sello de la dimensión en donde esta sellado Arades, este lugar fue sellado hace…_

— _Mew, muy pronto se liberará este sello aquí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó muy serio Ash._

— _¿Sabes que no puedes decir nada? —le respondió con una pregunta Mew muy serio— Cualquier alteración ahora, significaría un cambio en tu época._

— _No te preocupes, lo sé —le asintió el joven con algo de rabia—. Me pregunto, ¿por qué incluso en mi tiempo, no se conoce de este Pokémon?_

— _Seguramente sí lo conocen, pero no querrán mostrarlo a las personas por miedo a provocar algún tipo de caos infundado, o tal vez porque no es un Pokémon como tal._

— _¿Cómo que no es un Pokémon como tal? —preguntó muy desconfiado Ash._

— _Es un Pokémon que mutó su forma y tomó la estructura molecular de todos los seres vivos de este universo, y cuando obtuvo la capacidad de trasladarse en el tiempo y el espacio, viajó a distintas dimensiones para duplicar sus habilidades y técnicas. Cuándo ya había asimilado todo, había dejado de ser un Pokémon como tal, y por causa de esa ambición, se convirtió en un ser maligno —le relató muy serio—. Desde que la historia es historia y antes de ella, ha intentado destruir todo el tiempo y espacio para construir… no, extender el infierno, pero la línea sanguínea de guerreros sagrados siempre se ha encargado de mantenerlo a raya para que no cause problemas. Lamentablemente, todos han tenido que sacrificarse para sellarlo, ya que el poder de Arades es tan grande, que es imposible intentar contenerlo._

— _¡¿Tan poderoso es?! —exclamó muy fuerte Ash, muy asustado._

— _Así es._

— _Esa familia de guerreros sagrados, ¿acaso se refiere a mis antepasados?_

— _No Ash —le negó Mew—. Esa línea sanguínea es una clase especial de guerreros, es la que se encarga de proteger al elegido._

— _¿Cuidarme? —dijo Ash muy pensante, sacando conclusiones rápidamente— ¡Misty! —exclamó con miedo._

— _¿Quién es Misty?_

— _Suicune nos dijo que Misty era mi guardiana —le comentó con mucha angustia—. Mew, ¿acaso Misty tiene que sacrificarse para que yo cumpla con mi misión?_

— _No lo sé —le contestó muy serio—. La única forma de saberlo, será durante la batalla, o podrías evitarlo si llegara a cumplirse una muy antigua leyenda._

— _¿Que leyenda? —le preguntó algo esperanzado Ash._

— _Cuenta la leyenda, que antes de crearse todas las dimensiones, cuando solo existía la nada, hubo un ser tan poderoso, que fue capaz de crear todo lo que ves, y lo que no ves. Aquel ser creó a los dioses de todas las dimensiones, y fue capaz de controlar a su voluntad lo que él quisiera —le relataba muy poco convencido Mew—. Aquel ser, controla el todo y la nada a la vez._

— _¡¿En serio existe alguien así?! —le exclamó impresionado Ash._

— _Es solo una leyenda sin fundamentos, Ash —le dijo algo incómodo el Pokémon del inicio—. ¿Sabes qué edad tiene del universo? Incluso antes de la existencia de la vida en este planeta, no ha aparecido nadie con esas características._

— _Pero siempre existe la posibilidad Mew, tal vez ahora aparezca —le dijo con entusiasmo el joven peli azabache._

— _¿Tú crees?_

— _En realidad no lo sé, tal vez ocurra ahora. Tengo fe en que ocurrirá ahora… corrección, en mi tiempo._

— _Espero sea cierto Ash —le dijo Mew, más para cumplir a la fe del joven—. Ojalá tengas razón._

— _¡Entonces tengo que hacer todo lo posible para derrotar a los soldados de la luz! —exclamó decidido Ash, empuñando su mano derecha frente a él._

— _Querrás decir, escuadrón de la oscuridad._

— _¿Escuadrón de la oscuridad? —preguntó muy extrañado._

— _Así es —le asintió Mew—. Seguramente, el nombre de soldados de la luz lo usaron para no mostrar sus movimientos._

— _¿Por qué lo harían? —se preguntaba Ash muy pensante. Aquella situación le era muy extraña._

— _Existe la posibilidad que en tu época haya alguien que conoce al escuadrón de la oscuridad, y si llegaban a mostrarse por su verdadero nombre, todos sus planes estarían en la basura._

— _¿Tú crees que en mi tiempo existe esa persona, y que es tan peligrosa como para desbaratar los planes del escuadrón de la oscuridad? —le preguntó Ash algo extrañado._

— _Para que Arades haya hecho algo así, quiere decir que le debe tener muchísimo miedo —le respondió esperanzado el Pokémon._

— _Vaya…_

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—Ash, ¿crees que tú eres esa persona? —le preguntó muy sorprendida Ami.

—¡Jejejeje! Lo dudo mucho Ami —le respondió con una risa nerviosa—. Y puedo asegurar que no lo soy, apenas si tengo el poder de liberar por unos momentos la energía maligna de mi mundo.

—Entonces según tú, ¿quién puede ser esa persona? —ahora le preguntó muy lanzada Sakura, quedándose las dos jóvenes mirando a Ash fijamente.

—¡Jejejeje! Ojalá lo supiese chicas —les respondió, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa—, sino, no estaría entrenando tanto.

—Ya veo —suspiraron decepcionadas.

—Al menos, ya sé que mi deber es encontrar a esa persona, y también a ese guerrero legendario.

—¿Y sabes por dónde comenzar? —le preguntó algo ansiosa Sakura, a lo que Ash le negó.

—Lamentablemente, cuando iba a comenzar a investigar ese extraño lugar, sucedió lo que Mew no quería…

 _ **Volviendo al recuerdo.**_

— _Mew, creo que me quedaré por un momento para revisar esta estructura, a lo mejor existe algún método para liberar a ese guerrero legendario del que me hablaste —le comentó Ash muy serio._

— _¿Crees que encontraras algo útil aquí?_

— _No lo sé. Si no busco, no lo sabré nunca —le respondió, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la estructura._

— _Ten cuidado, no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar esa formación si entra algún ser vivo, por esa razón se mantiene aislado —le advirtió Mew, muy poco convencido de la idea a Ash._

— _Descuida, sellaré mi energía, así no me podrá pasar nada._

— _Bien pensado —le comentó Mew muy sorprendido._

 _Pero apenas puso un pie en la estructura, el joven Ash salió expulsado del lugar, mandándolo a volar muy lejos._

— _¡Ay…! —se quejó bastante molesto, sobándose la cabeza— ¡Rayos, eso no funcionó!_

— _¡Eso es imposible, Ash selló su energía, no debió haberlo detectado como ser vivo! —se decía muy sorprendido._

 _Pero de pronto, lo que más temía Mew se hizo realidad. Por causa de tanto escándalo producido, muchos Pokémon salvajes aparecieron en el lugar, muy molestos por la profanación al santuario._

— _¡Esto no se ve bien, nos van a matar! —dijo algo nervioso Ash._

— _¡Hicimos mucho ruido, por eso nos detectaron! —exclamó con mucha rabia Mew._

 _Y sin previo aviso, los Ursaring dispararon sus híper rayo contra Ash y Mew dándoles de lleno, dejándolos muy lastimados._

— _¡¿Qué fue eso?! —decía incrédulo Ash, mientras se levantaba con dificultad._

— _¡Recuerda que los Pokémon de este lugar son mucho más fuertes que un Pokémon normal! —le recordó Mew, también levantándose con dificultad._

— _¡Je! Los Pokémon de esta época son más fuertes de los de la mía… Me imagino que tan fuertes son —dijo Ash sonriendo con sarcasmo, terminando de levantarse— ¡Por favor escúchenme, no vinimos a causar problemas! —le comenzó a decir a los Pokémon salvajes— ¡En mi época tenemos problemas, y vine para buscar a una solución para derrotar al ser que se mantiene sellado en este lugar! ¡Por favor, solo será un momento, no los molestaremos, solo miraré y nos iremos! —pero los Pokémon hicieron oídos sordos, y los Graveler y Donphan usaron su ataque rodada contra Ash._

— _¡No, Ash! —el Pokémon psíquico se puso en el camino de los ataques, y protegió a su alumno con una barrera— ¡Rápido Ash, sal de aquí, estos Pokémon no te escucharán, te atacarán hasta eliminarte! ¡Vete ahora!_

— _¡No lo haré, no te dejaré solo, pelearemos los dos! —le exclamó muy decidido._

— _¡No seas tonto, aun no estás en las condiciones para pelear contra estos Pokémon! ¡Ya vete de aquí!_

 _Mientras la barrera de Mew se debilitaba, Ash miraba impávido la situación._

— _De acuerdo Mew, me iré… pero prométeme que volverás al árbol —le dijo muy acongojado._

— _¡Tranquilo, volveré pronto…! —pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, los Pokémon atravesaron la barrera, atacando duramente a Mew con un repetitivo ataque rodada._

— _¡Mew! —en su desesperación, Ash se lanzó a abrazar a Mew, usando su cuerpo como protección, recibiendo el repetitivo ataque._

— _¡Ash, vete, si tú mueres todo estará perdido, tu eres quien debe sellar a Arades en tu tiempo!_

— _¡Mew, yo vine aquí… —intentaba decir el joven, mientras resistía tan brutal ataque— para averiguar si… realmente… soy el elegido…! ¡Si sobrevivía…, tendría una oportunidad de derrotar al escuadrón… de la oscuridad…, si moría… entonces no lo era…!_

— _¡Ash, no seas tonto, yo me quedaré aquí, tú no puedes morir por nada! —le gritó con mucha rabia._

— _¡Si muero aquí…, significa que en realidad… era uno más…! —le concluyó miserable el joven._

— _¡¿Acaso para tus amigos, tu familia y tu novia eres uno más?! —le gritó muy molesto— ¡Vete de aquí ahora y ve a salvar tu época! —y tomando toda la energía que le quedaba, usó su fuerza psíquica para mandarlo a volar lejos de los Pokémon salvajes— ¡Vete!_

 _Mew había mandado a volar lejos a Ash. Cuando el joven se levantó, vio como los Pokémon salvajes trataban a Mew como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, entre golpes centrados, rodadas e híper rayos. Ash miraba paralizado, no podía mover ni un musculo; no sabía si era angustia o terror lo que sentía. Cuando terminaron por aburrirse del Pokémon del inicio, lo lanzaron a un costado como si fuese basura, y dirigieron sus miradas a Ash._

— _No puedo creerlo… —decía impactado—, que le hicieron a Mew… —él peli azabache no se movía, estaba paralizado—, como se atrevieron a hacer algo así… —de pronto, los Pokémon comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Ash— Yo quiero mucho a los Pokémon, ellos son mi vida. Mi sueño es convertirme en un gran maestro Pokémon, siempre he creído en la bondad de ellos…, pero no puedo permitir que ustedes… —sin que lo supiera, comenzó a mirar con odio a aquellos seres que tanto admiraba. Había descubierto que también podía sentir rencor por ellos— ¡Le hagan daño a los demás sin alguna razón!_

 _Entre lágrimas, pegó un grito al aire, y del joven comenzó a salir expulsado un aura de color azul oscuro con tintes claros; era un aura muy extraña. Ash comenzó a acumular más energía, y de pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente atemorizando a los Pokémon salvajes, mientras el aura del entrenador se hacía más grande. Su fuerza aural, al parecer era tan fuerte, que se formó un agujero en el suelo; volvió a pegar un grito aún más fuerte, y su aura provocó una enorme explosión, mandando a volar a todos los Pokémon, incluido a Mew. De entre la explosión, la cortina de polvo y la energía que lo rodeaba, se vio a un Ash muy cambiado. Su masa muscular era mucho más grande, su mirada era de indiferencia, parecía mirar a la nada, sin jamás perder el poder que expulsaba._

— _Lo lamento mucho, pero tienen que pagar —dijo Ash con una voz fría, mientras dirigía su mirada a los Pokémon salvajes, quienes aún tenían intenciones de seguir luchando. Esto a Ash no le importó mucho, se veía tranquilo y sereno—. Terminaré esto ahora, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes._

 _De pronto desapareció, apareció detrás de los Pokémon, y caminó hasta Mew, mientras los Pokémon salvajes daban la vuelta para mirarlo, y al segundo caían desmayados a al mismo tiempo. Tomó en brazos a Mew, y lo miró con culpa._

— _Perdóname Mew, por ser tan engreído terminaste así —le dijo con mucha culpa—. Creo que, si te doy algo de mi energía, podrás recuperarte —en su mano izquierda comenzó a concentrar energía y se la dio a Mew, posándola en su cabeza— ¡Vamos, funciona por favor! —exclamó con desesperación._

 _De pronto, Mew comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, viendo borrosamente en un inicio a Ash, hasta lograr mejorar su vista, notando impresionado al joven, mientras volvía a volar._

— _¡Qué bien, te recuperaste! —exclamó muy alegre Ash, saltando muy feliz._

— _¡¿Cómo hiciste esto Ash?! —le pregunto Mew muy sorprendido._

— _No lo sé…, en verdad no lo sé… —le respondió muy confundido, sin salir de la impresión de sus actos y su extraño cuerpo— Creo que la ira provocó esto._

— _Lo siento Ash, no te pude ayudar —le pidió algo triste Mew, mientras miraba a los inconscientes Pokémon salvajes—. Los Pokémon que protegen este lugar tienen el mismo nivel que los Pokémon legendarios. No pude contra ellos._

— _No Mew, tu discúlpame —ahora le decía muy arrepentido el entrenador—, si no nos hubiésemos quedado tanto tiempo, no te hubiese pasado nada._

— _No te preocupes —le negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa—, comprendo tu situación, y sé qué harías todo lo posible para ayudar a tus amigos —y volver su atención a los debilitados Pokémon, algo preocupado— ¿Qué le hiciste a esos Pokémon?_

— _No te preocupes, solo los deje sin sentido —le respondió algo serio—. Les tomará algo de tiempo para que despierten._

— _¡Increíble! —exclamó muy sorprendido Mew, volviendo su atención al joven— ¡Veo también que los derrotaste con un solo movimiento, lo comento por la posición de todos! —y era verdad lo que decía, los Pokémon derrotados estaban en una posición muy natural._

— _Así es —le asintió algo nervioso—. Como tenía miedo de no poder contra ellos, mi cuerpo se movió solo, y en un segundo los derrote a todos._

— _¡Esto ya está fuera de mi alcance! —se decía muy sorprendido Mew— ¡¿Cuánto poder tiene este muchacho?! Ese movimiento parecía muy simple, pero… ¡Eso quiere decir que su poder, tal vez sea aún más grande que la de la línea de los guerreros sagrados! —volvió a mirar su entorno, y volvió su atención a Ash algo ansioso— ¡Ash, será mejor irnos de aquí, esos Pokémon podrían despertar en cualquier momento!_

— _Es verdad —le asintió el joven peli azabache, mientras miraba con rabia aquel altar—. Es una lástima que no haya podido averiguar nada acerca de ese ser poderoso al que te refieres._

— _Además, no creo que quieras volver a lastimar a esos Pokémon —le agregó con el mismo sentimiento el Pokémon del inicio._

— _Es verdad. Ya vámonos —Mew volvió a transformarse en un Pidgeot, Ash se subió en él, y se fueron volando._

 _Cuando llegaron al árbol del inicio, el joven y el Pokémon se dedicaron a descansar y comer algo._

— _Mew, ¿crees que en mi época esté bien esa formación? —le preguntó Ash muy pensante._

— _¿Tienes intención de ir a investigar esa formación en tu tiempo? —le preguntó Mew bastante sorprendido._

— _Sé que puede ser arriesgado, pero si las cosas son iguales en mi tiempo, y mis amigos llegan a ir hasta ese altar, los van a matar._

— _Ya veo —Mew pensó en las palabras de Ash con mucho cuidado, intentando hilar teorías—. Me parece extraño que el mismo Arades no haya aparecido en tu tiempo, eso quiere decir que esa formación aún debe estar intacta._

— _Ya veo —Ash seguía muy pensante, puesto que había cosas que no entendía—. Mew, ¿cómo sabes tanto del escuadrón de la oscuridad?_

— _Porque yo he ayudado a tus antepasados a encerrar a ese grupo, o por lo menos a pelear._

— _Ya veo —volvió a pensar en sus palabras, tomó una baya, la comió y se paró con decisión— ¡Mew, quiero que me enseñes a controlar este poder correctamente!_

— _Es verdad —comentó algo perspicaz Mew—, no creí que tuvieras tanto poder, y eso me parece increíble. ¡Comencemos cuando tú quieras! —exclamó muy decidido._

— _¡Entonces comencemos ahora!_

 _Así pasaron tres días, e increíblemente Ash había aprendió a usar sus habilidades casi a la perfección; no su máximo poder, pero aprendió a usar sus habilidades acordes a sus destrezas._

 _En esos mismos instantes, Ash y Mew se encontraban en su tal vez, su última comida juntos._

— _¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tendremos hoy, Mew? —le preguntó Ash, comiendo muy entusiasmado._

— _Con respecto al entrenamiento Ash, lamento decirlo en cierto modo, pero ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte —le respondió muy tranquilo._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó muy intrigado._

— _Ash, ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte, todo lo que sé te lo enseñé, es más, creo que has superado mis habilidades. Creo que, si te quedas conmigo, solo retrocederás en tu entrenamiento._

— _¡No digas eso! —le exclamó algo molesto— ¡Gracias a ti, he podido desarrollar mi fuerza por completo, o por lo menos soy mucho más fuerte que antes!_

— _Ash, te puedo dar un último entrenamiento._

— _¡Dime, haré todo lo que me digas! —le exclamó con la misma seguridad de siempre._

— _En otra dimensión, muy conocida por haber guerreros muy poderosos, existe un templo sagrado. En esa dimensión hay un lugar llamado la habitación del tiempo y la mente, es un lugar especial para entrenar, ya que la gravedad está aumentada hasta diez veces a la que estás acostumbrado, además, el lugar cambia su clima muy seguido y de forma muy brusca. Creo que entrenar en ese lugar será muy duro, pero creo que para ti estará bien._

— _¿Y en que dimensión está ese lugar?_

— _Aquella dimensión está muy cercana a la nuestra. En aquella dimensión se maneja las mismas habilidades que acabas de practicar, como el control del aura… creo que ellos le llaman ki, o algo por estilo… —le explicó algo exasperado— Disculpa, hace mil años que no visito ese lugar, ya casi no lo recuerdo. ¡Jejejeje!_

— _¿Ki? —soltó algo pensante— ¡La dimensión donde vive Goku y Gohan!_

— _Veo que ya conoces ese lugar —comentó muy aliviado Mew—. Qué bueno, eso lo hará más sencillo._

— _De acuerdo —Ash detuvo sus palabras algo nostálgico, y miró a Mew—. Gracias por todo Mew, no sé cómo podré pagarte todo esto._

— _¡Solo derrota a esos malditos de una vez por todas! —le exclamó efusivamente— Yo estaré listo en tu tiempo para ayudarte._

— _De acuerdo Mew —le asintió el joven con seguridad—. Entonces me voy, no tengo tiempo que perder —tomó dos bayas, se paró en frente a Mew y le dijo— ¡Derrotaré a esos sujetos como sea Mew, eso te lo prometo! —levantando su pulgar derecho—. Adiós Mew, y cuídate._

— _Tú también cuídate Ash, y ahora vete, no tienes tiempo que perder._

 _Y Ash se fue corriendo._

— _¡Te veo en el futuro! —gritó Ash, mientras se perdía._

— _¡De acuerdo! —hasta que Ash desapareció de la vista de Mew— Espero que te vaya bien, Ash —se decía—. Es extraño, pero pese a que no te conozco por completo, puedo asegurar que tu alma pide a gritos algo más, algo que viene de otra persona, y no me refiero a Sakura o a Misty, me refiero a otra cosa…_

 _ **Fin de recuerdo.**_

—En verdad tu entrenamiento fue muchísimo más duro del que nos diste —le comentó la ninja peli rosada muy impresionada—, diez mil veces más duro de lo que me había imaginado.

—Es verdad Ash —le comentó igual de impresionada, pero algo triste—, pero ¿por qué no quisiste que fuéramos a ese extraño lugar, donde viste esas formaciones?

—Conozco el real poder que tienen ahora y podrían ir sin problemas, pero cuando pasamos cerca del monte Moon era muy riesgoso, en especial por el ataque de los Pokémon poseídos —intentó explicarles Ash algo complicado—. Si en ese lugar los Pokémon son más fuertes que uno común, yo no tendría problemas, pero ustedes no hubiesen durado siquiera un segundo.

—Sí, tienes razón —bufó decepcionada Sakura—, te hubiésemos sido un estorbo.

—Bueno chicas, estuvo delicioso el almuerzo —dijo Ash, terminando de comer su… tercer plato de comida…, y levantándose con mucha energía—. Creo que entrenaré un rato más y después descansaré los dos días que nos quedan.

—¡De acuerdo! —le gritaron Ami y Sakura muy felices.

—¡Luego nos vemos! —y partió corriendo a su campo de entrenamiento.

—¡Ash! —el grito de Ami llamó la atención del joven, deteniéndose a verla.

—¡Dime, Ami! —Ash miró con mucha curiosidad a la pelíazul, más cuando simplemente se le quedó mirando.

—¡Te vemos con Sakura cuando hayas terminado de entrenar, te prepararemos algo rico para comer antes de que duermas! —dijo Ami algo sonrojada, acompañada de una Sakura en iguales condiciones, sonriendo muy apenadas, pero muy felices.

—De acuerdo —susurró muy curioso, sin notar la condición de sus amigas, mirándolas ingenuamente— ¡Está bien, chicas! —les exclamó, y volvió su camino al entrenamiento.

—Sakura, creo que llegó la hora de explicarle a Ash que era lo que lo hacía despertar tan bien, y por qué sus amigas estaban igual de contentas —le comentó de forma cómplice—, y en especial…

—Ese "extraño sudor" —le completó la peli rosada, ambas terminando en una risa pícara.

Y así pasó el día, con más información… de la que queríamos saber…, y sobre el escuadrón de la oscuridad.

Y los dos días restantes, tal cuál como lo dijo Ash, los descansó al máximo… o al menos lo intentó…, hasta que llegó el día final.

—Bien chicas, llegó la hora de irnos de este lugar —decía con seguridad Ash, mientras terminaba de acomodar sus jeans azules y camisa negra, junto a su siempre fiel gorra roja.

—¡Si Ash! —asintieron Sakura y Ami, también terminando de arreglar sus cosas y vestimenta.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por ese extraño lugar que les sirvió como su estadía de entrenamiento, hasta que llegaron a una puerta bastante grande, la abrieron y…

* * *

...

* * *

… frente a ellos se encontraron con dos personas, una de piel negra, y ropas muy curiosas, estilo árabe, y a otro ser de piel color verde de apariencia anciana, vestía un traje de color blanco y una capa azul, las cuales llevaban un dibujo muy curioso inscrito en rojo.

—¿Cómo les fue en su entrenamiento, jóvenes? —preguntó el anciano.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Sakura muy alegre.

—¡Con el maestro que tenemos —decía Ami, mientras ambas chicas miraban al joven Ash—, no nos podía ir mal!

—Gracias chicas… —les agradeció Ash muy apenado.

—Ash, ¿crees que con el poder que tienes ahora, podrás derrotar a Arades? —preguntó el anciano muy preocupado.

—No lo sé —respondió muy serio—, pese al entrenamiento, aún estoy en un nivel muy bajo —esbozó una sonrisa, y muy feliz dijo—. De todos modos, muchas gracias Kamisama, Mr. Popo, por dejarnos entrenar en la habitación del tiempo y la mente. Esto aún no termina, tengo muchas dudas, así que iré a investigar cómo lograr derrotar a Arades. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué te parece si vas con Enmadaiosama para que te de una cita con Kaiosama? —le recomendó Kamisama.

—¿Kaiosama no es el maestro del señor Goku? —le preguntó algo curioso Ash.

—Así es —le asintió—. Él lo entrenó antes del ataque de los saiyajin a la tierra.

—Ya veo —miró a Mr. Popo, y le pidió—. Por favor Mr. Popo, mis amigos vendrán a entrenarse en la habitación del tiempo y la mente. ¿Podrías preparar todo antes que lleguen?

—No haber problema, Ash.

—Ami, Sakura, ¿podrían ayudar a mis amigos con el entrenamiento? —le pidió Ash a las jóvenes.

—¡Por supuesto Ash! —dijeron ambas muy animadas.

—Y, por último, se los suplico, no vayan dónde están esas formaciones en el monte Moon, ¿de acuerdo? —les pidió muy serio.

—No te preocupes Ash, no iremos —le dijo muy tranquila Sakura, más para darle confianza al joven.

—Y sobre lo de Misty, May y Dawn, por favor tampoco les digan nada, yo quiero hablar con ellas personalmente —ahora les pidió muy apenado.

—De acuerdo Ash, no diremos nada —le respondieron al unísono las jóvenes, muy sonrojadas.

—Gracias amigas, sabía que podía confiar en ustedes —les agradeció muy confiado, y volvió su atención a Kamisama—. Estoy listo Kamisama, vámonos.

—De acuerdo, solo dame la mano —Ash le dio la mano y desaparecieron.

Así estaban las cosas. Ash, Sakura y Ami estuvieron entrenando en la habitación del tiempo y la mente del templo de Kamisama, por lo visto durante un año completo, pero ¿habrá sido suficiente ese entrenamiento? ¿Ash aun querrá ser más fuerte? ¿Tan poderoso es ese Arades? ¿Y de que se tratará aquella formación en el monte Moon? A partir de ahora, comienza el camino hacia el poder.

 **En el próximo capítulo,**

 **Un nuevo comienzo.**

* * *

...

* * *

Primero que todo, muchas gracias por aguantar varios capítulos de mas de diez mil palabras, pero cuando hice la modificación nunca pensé que quedarían tan largos. Estos últimos tres capítulos fueron largos mas a propósito, ya que quería cerrar bien esos vacíos antes de comenzar el arco cuatro. Y para los que ya habían leído, gracias por aguantar un año completo, sé que este fic lo había dejado en hiatos por casi 7 años... (que poco...), y lo dejé en el capítulo 58 (59 originalmente, ya que había puesto un resumen, el cual quité), pero esta vez, no. Llevo escrito algunos capítulos, los cuales tengo listos con posibilidad de modificación, diez en total, y bueno, espero que les guste el arco cuatro, el cual será bastante distinto a lo que han leído en otras historias, y bastante mas chocolatoso...

Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido el remake de la historia, se que los nuevos capítulos escritos compensará el tiempo abandonado.

Hasta el próximo sábado!


	49. Algo más que un cambio de equipo y nuevo

Hola a todos. Aquí comenzaremos con el arco inconcluso, donde abandoné la historia. Recuerdo que en aquella época, recibí un review sobre lo largo que eran los capítulos, por lo que había decidido hacerlos bastante mas cortos. Y bueno, los dejo con la lectura. Hasta el próximo sábado!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 49: "Algo más que un cambio de equipo y nuevo comienzo"**

Una vez cada mil años, un ser maligno llamado Arades aprovecha un fenómeno llamado distorsión dimensional, el cual utiliza para escapar de su prisión creada gracias a los guerreros elegidos por una línea sanguínea muy especial. Ya han pasado siete días desde que Satoshi y Sakura llegaron a la fiesta de bienvenida y reconocimiento a Ash por tan buen desempeño en la siga Sinnoh. Gracias a estos dos muchachos, Ash y compañía han viajado por distintas dimensiones, han conocido muchos amigos, quienes son los que resguardan los objetos y energías especiales que fueron a buscar por petición de Dialga y Palkia, y también conocieron a sus más grandes dolores de cabeza, los generales de la luz, los hombres más fuertes de los soldados de la luz, más bien, del escuadrón de la oscuridad, y también conocieron a las guerreras más poderosas del escuadrón, las guerreras elementales Aqua, Tera, Wind y Magma. Gracias a ciertos acontecimientos, Wind se les unió, ya que ella no quería solamente que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, también quería a Satoshi. Pero los reales problemas comenzaron, cuando por el ataque de Magma Ash perdió la memoria, lo que hizo que Sakura Kinomoto tomara como decisión hacerse cargo los Pokémon del joven, convirtiéndose así en su entrenadora. Volver a Pallet Town no fue tan tranquilo como lo hubiesen esperado, ya que Sakura tuvo que enfrentar su primer desafío, una batalla Pokémon contra Paul, la que perdió de forma humillante. Pero aquel traspié de Sakura era insignificante en comparación a lo que sucedía; Kyogre y Groudon atacaban Hoenn, y no solo eso, también viejos enemigos se unían al escuadrón de la oscuridad, y para peor colmo, los Pokémon salvajes fueron poseídos gracias a la energía maligna de la perla de Shikon. El único plan que tenían en ese momento, fue dividirse para enfrentarse contra Kyogre y Groudon, y crear una fuerza de defensa contra los Pokémon poseídos, o Dark Pokémon. Afortunadamente lograron recuperar a los Pokémon legendarios, pero fueron atacados por sorpresa por las guerreras elementales y por un ser maligno conocido, Naraku. Fue una batalla muy dura, pero gracias a la valiente y estúpida acción de May, habían logrado liberar una de las joyas elementales, el collar marino, joya que se trasladó hasta donde estaba Misty, quien liberó su energía, transformándose en, inexplicablemente, una guerrera elemental, según lo que les había explicado Ondine, espíritu que se encontraba en el collar. Sin demoras ni distracciones, Misty partió rauda a ayudar a May y quienes la acompañaba. Pero los acompañantes de Misty no la pasaban bien, ya que después de recuperar a Kyogre, sufrieron el ataque de las guerreras elementales. También fue una la batalla muy dura, pero esta quedo inconclusa, ya que las guerreras partieron hasta donde se encontraba Misty y el resto de los jóvenes, por lo que ellos también atinaron a seguirlas. La molestia de Misty por el ataque a sus amigos fue tan grande, que aceptó el desafío de Magma. Misty les había dado una paliza a las guerreras elementales, pero no contaron con un detalle, la aparición de Dark, la guerrera de los deseos, y de dos Pokémon muy especiales, el Pikachu y el Espeon de Satoshi. El poder de Dark era tan abrumador, que el cuerpo de Misty terminó totalmente destrozado, literalmente, cosa que May presenció, y desatando su odio e ira, provocó que una segunda joya fuese liberada, la pulsera terráquea, así transformándose también en guerrera elemental. May era mucho más fuerte que Misty y se notaba fácilmente, ya que pudo mantener con mayor facilidad una batalla contra Dark. Aun así, el poder de Dark era aún más grande, y gracias al resto de las guerreras elementales, incluyendo a la traidora de Wind, atacaron a todos con su técnica más poderosa, el juicio elemental, derrotándolos por completo, o al menos eso parecía, ya que gracias al Pikachu y al Espeon de Satoshi, la técnica no logró más que dejar a todos dormidos.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que en realidad Ash estaba entrenando duramente en el pasado, y lo demostró frente de los ojos del profesor Oak, Delia su madre, Ami Mizuno y Sakura Haruno, mostrando un poder más grande, tal vez al de Dark, pero claramente este no era el plan de Ash, ya que se llevó a las dos jóvenes a entrenar. Cuando las dos jóvenes que cuidaban, o sea, Dawn y Marina, quienes estaban inconscientes por causa de un fenómeno extraño, despertaron, decidieron reunirse con el resto del equipo para dirigirse a la región Goldate, con los nuevos amigos que habían llegado de forma muy extraña a ese lugar, y dos jóvenes que los esperaban ansiosas.

Ahora, el grupo que era conformado por los profesores Elm, Rowan, Ivy y Birch, se dirigían en dirección donde estaba el profesor Oak con ayuda de Deoxys.

Pero había algo que los tenía muy preocupados. Según Flora, el espíritu que se liberó cuando May liberó la pulsera terráquea, las guerreras elementales con las que peleaban eran unas impostoras, entonces ¿quiénes eran realmente? Todo parecía indicar que se enfrentaban a algo más desconocido de lo que ellos esperaban, por lo que la Sakura de Ecruteak había decidido contar todo, absolutamente todo. Pero otro suceso empeoró aún más la situación. El saiyajin Goku cayó enfermo por un problema cardiaco. Cuando terminó aquel caos apocalíptico, el Pikachu de Sakura Kinomoto había decidido hacer algo, pero ¿qué seria ese algo?

Han sido siete días sin descanso alguno, salvo los pestañazos, por lo que, por órdenes del profesor Oak, quién había tomado el liderato del grupo, todos partieron a descansar, o al menos los que participaron de la batalla contra Kyogre y Groudon.

Ahora se preparaba un nuevo equipo conformado por los recién llegados. Acaso quien los llevó a ese lugar, ¿sabía que sucedería algo así? Quién sabe, lo que importaba es que ahora ellos serían los reemplazantes de nuestros viejos acompañantes.

El grupo del profesor Rowan también llegaba al laboratorio de la profesora Seiki, pero con intenciones muy distintas.

Pero todo eso ya era parte del pasado, no era más que parte de una lección aprendida casi obligadamente.

La historia realmente importante es la que les contaré a todos ahora, la historia de, según parece, un Pokémon eléctrico llamado Pikachu, quien en esos momentos se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en una cama más o menos grande para su tamaño.

—¡Ay…! —se escuchó un bostezo del Pokémon— ¡Qué bien dormí! —decía mientras se refregaba los ojos— ¿Dónde estoy? —miraba para todos lados, intentando reconocer el lugar, sin lograrlo.

Al parecer para el Pokémon, el lugar era desconocido, por lo que se levantó de su cama y comenzó a buscar por todas partes a alguien conocido, tan solo encontrando a todos durmiendo. Al no encontrar a alguien despierto, decidió salir del dormitorio para buscar a alguien, sin encontrar un alma.

—¿Dónde se fueron todos? —se preguntaba, mientras caminaba solo con sus patas traseras, erguido como una persona normal— ¡Tiene que haber alguien aquí! —exclamó, mientras buscaba por todas partes.

Lamentablemente nunca encontró a nadie. Luego de tanto recorrer, llegó hasta un cuarto de donde salían voces, se acercó, y vio que había un grupo de personas hablando, mientras trabajaban en las computadoras de aquella sala. El ratón eléctrico se asomó por la puerta sin que lo notaran, ya que se veía muy extraña la situación, por lo que decidió escuchar lo que decían.

—Veo que está el profesor Oak, y está hablando de algo —se decía levantando las orejas atentamente.

No se daba cuenta, pero el Pokémon se sentía raro en su cuerpo.

Como lo decía el Pokémon, el profesor Oak se encontraba hablado de algo muy importante acerca de la situación del internet y el ataque que había sufrido.

—Si no encontramos rápidamente un método para abrir alguna puerta al Internet, terminaran por destruir todo ese lugar —decía el profesor Oak muy preocupado y nervioso.

—Abuelo —le decía el joven Gary—, sé muy bien que, si terminan por destrozar la base de datos de los entrenadores Pokémon, las pokébolas terminaran destrozadas y no habrá marcha atrás.

—¡Entonces tendremos que ponernos a trabajar rápido! —dijo muy seria la científica peli verde Bulma— Si lo que dicen es cierto, los refugios terminaran destruidos.

—¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo —exclamó el joven Izzi Izumi—, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar rápido!

Todos continuaban trabajando muy duro en la búsqueda de algún modo de entrar a las redes de comunicación, ya que por alguna razón todo fue sellado, ningún programa lograba obtener acceso a las bases de datos.

—Creo que en este lugar están todos muy ocupados —se dijo el roedor eléctrico, retirándose del lugar en silencio, sin que lo escucharan—. Veo que estamos en un centro de investigación. Será mejor buscar a alguien más para saber dónde estamos.

Siguió recorriendo la residencia, hasta que encontró a alguien entrando a un cuarto.

—Es la mamá de Ash —dijo el Pokémon eléctrico sin moverse—. ¿Estarán todos ahí?

Y cautelosamente, volvió a asomarse muy curioso, pero con el suficiente cuidado para que no lo vieran. Ahí logró ver a dos mujeres cuidando a Goku.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Delia —le dijo Milk sonriendo.

—Descuida Milk —también le respondió con una sonrisa—, también me corresponde ayudar a todos, es lo único que puedo hacer y está a mi mano.

—Solo espero que Goku despierte pronto —dijo muy triste Milk, sin quitarle la mirada a su esposo, quién seguía durmiendo.

—No te preocupes, ya verás cómo pronto encontraran una cura.

El Pokémon vio muy sorprendido la escena, no entendía lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —se preguntaba el Pokémon, atónito, pero los ruidos del cuarto del frente lo distrajeron— Parece que hay alguien más aquí —y se asomó en el otro cuarto.

En aquél cuarto estaban Misty, May y Gohan. Misty aún se encontraba durmiendo, mientras May estaba sentada en la cama, dispuesta a levantarse, y Gohan parado a un costado de la cama.

—Aun así, Gohan —decía May, como si desde hace mucho estuviesen hablando—, no debiste haber hecho eso. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si las guerreras elementales nos hubiesen matado? —le preguntó muy triste.

—May, discúlpame —le disculpó Gohan muy apenado—, pero era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, mi papá no quería que te pasara nada malo, y mucho menos yo, sinceramente.

—Que tierno es —se decía—. Gohan es un gran chico —de pronto, los dos jóvenes cruzaron sus miradas, y May sin razón alguna se sonrojó.

—¿Qué pasa May, aun te sientes mal? —le preguntó ingenuamente Gohan, tocando la frente de la joven, quien solo se sonrojó aún más.

—¡Mejor vámonos! —le dijo muy nerviosa intentando levantarse, pero sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el cuerpo, lo que la obligó a volver a sentarse— ¡Ay…! Me duele mucho el cuerpo —dijo quejándose.

—May, sobre exigiste tu cuerpo —le dijo Gohan muy preocupado, ayudando a acostarla, tomándola por la espalda—. Tienes mucho que descansar.

—De acuerdo Gohan, entonces me quedaré aquí —obedeció May, esbozando una sonrisa, para volver a acostarse, y dormir casi al acto.

Gohan se quedó en el cuarto cuidando a las jóvenes, mientras el Pokémon eléctrico seguía mirando la escena.

—Con que aquí están Misty, May y Gohan. Veo que se cansaron mucho por la batalla, no los molestaré —y partió corriendo del lugar, aún con una duda que le molestaba mucho— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Al parecer dormí mucho tiempo. Tengo muchas preguntas, ¿qué fue lo que me hicieron?

El extrañado Pikachu seguía recorriendo las instalaciones en búsqueda de alguien que no estuviese ocupado para que lo ayudara.

Su búsqueda lo llevó hasta los campos del laboratorio, donde los Pokémon de los entrenadores descansaban por fin, y a dos personas que conversaban. Se trataban de un joven de traje rojo y cabello plateado, y una joven de traje color blanco, pantalón rojo, y cabello negro muy largo.

—Es Inuyasha y esa otra joven que se parece mucho a Kagome —se decía muy extrañado—. Creo que ellos me podrán ayudar —pero al acercarse, notó que ellos también parecían muy ocupados hablando de algo, por lo que volvió a preferir quedarse a escuchar.

Al parecer, los dos jóvenes estaban hablando de cosas personales.

—Kikyō, lo que hiciste con Apolo fue estúpido —le estaba regañando el joven—. Te dejaste poseer y casi nos matas a todos, y lo peor de todo, le entregaste la perla de Shikon a esos sujetos como si nada —el joven mantenía su vista hacia las montañas, manteniendo un rostro muy serio—. ¿En verdad sabias que todo esto pasaría?

—Yo sé muy bien lo que hago, no me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer —le respondió muy molesta, retirándose para atender a los Pokémon cansados.

—¡Kikyō, no seas tan orgullosa, por causa de tu descuido pusiste en peligro a todos! —le recordó mientras la seguía— ¡Sé que no te simpatiza ni Kagome, ni mucho menos yo, pero eso no quiere decir que vas a poner en peligro a los que no tienen nada que ver con nuestros problemas!

—Solo estoy aquí porque Satoshi me pidió ayuda, y si terminé involucrando a los demás, fue solo casualidad —le respondió, sin dejar de mirar a los monstruos cansados.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan, terminar personalmente con el escuadrón de la oscuridad y Arades?

—Si es necesario, sí.

—¡No seas tonta! —le gritó muy molesto— ¡Viste como terminaron Misty y May! ¡Cuando nos enfrentamos contra Magma, no fuimos capaces de nada, y cuando creímos que ellas podrían contra las guerreras elementales, apareció Dark y…! Esto ya se encuentra fuera de nuestro nivel, incluso para mí —se levantó, y se paró frente a ella— ¿Qué te hace creer que tú sola podrás contra esos sujetos? —la sacerdotisa abrió los ojos de golpe, sabía que le decía la verdad— ¡Satoshi está muerto, Sakura está en un estado depresivo grave, Misty y May no pueden moverse! ¡¿Acaso planeas derrotar a esos sujetos con los catastróficos resultados que tenemos?!

La sacerdotisa pensó fríamente la situación, el joven hibrido tenía razón, esto no era lo mismo que enfrentarse contra Naraku, ser que nació por causa de ella indirectamente, el cual, por lo tanto, era más que nada un enfrentamiento personal; esto era más bien una batalla de todos, y sabía que no podía actuar de forma egoísta. Todos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, y ella había sido el mayor estorbo, tras caer en posesión de Apolo.

—Al menos si no puedo enfrentarme a esos sujetos, entonces atenderé a estos seres, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento —resolvió rápidamente Kikyō, sin mirar al joven.

Los dos continuaron atendiendo a los Pokémon, hasta que lograron percatarse del Pikachu que los miraba.

—¡Kikyō, mira! —dijo Inuyasha, mirando algo incómodo a Pikachu— ¿Será quien yo creo que es?

—Creo que sí —a lo que Kikyō llamó al Pokémon— ¡Oye, ven!

Al ver que lo habían visto y llamado, Pikachu decidió acercarse a ellos, pero de pronto alguien lo tomó en brazos.

—Él se viene conmigo —dijo muy tranquila la joven, sonriendo.

—Kagome…, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó algo sorprendido Inuyasha, más por la forma en que se había parado frente de los dos, sin quitar su sonrisa.

—¡Adiós! —Kagome dio media vuelta y se fue.

Inuyasha quedó paralizado, mientras que Kikyō era indiferente a la situación, seguía en lo suyo. Mientras, la joven Kagome caminaba algo rápido, cargando a Pikachu en sus brazos, abrazándolo.

—No te preocupes, sé de lo que quieres hablar, te he estado siguiendo desde hace bastante —le comentó muy tranquila—. Lo sé todo, todos lo saben todo, así que, por favor no te asustes.

—¿Sabes que fue lo que me pasó? Me siento extraño, y muy pequeño —¿le preguntó el Pikachu? bajando las orejas, un poco desconcertado.

—Tranquilo, será mejor que hables con quién te corresponde hablar. Lo siento, pero yo no puedo decirte nada, es mejor que Sakura te diga todo.

—De acuerdo —decía sin entender mucho su situación actual.

¿Kagome y Pikachu se entendían lo que decían? Era algo desconcertante, pero ellos lo veían muy natural. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Después de un tiempo caminando, Kagome y Pikachu se encontraron con la card captor, quién estaba parada bajo un árbol, tranquila y nerviosa a la vez, con la mirada baja.

—Sakura —decía Kagome mientras dejaba al Pikachu en el suelo—, aquí esta. Creo que querrán estar solos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó muy preocupada, no sabía que más hacer.

—Gracias Kagome, pero preferiría que te quedaras —le pidió sonriendo melancólicamente—. Necesito tomar un poco de aire —suspiró, y comenzó a hablar con el Pokémon eléctrico— Creo que se preguntará que fue lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

—Sakura, ¿sabes que fue lo que ocurrió? —le preguntó el Pokémon un poco ansioso.

—Imaginaba que se sentiría extraño —decía cerrando los ojos—, pero no quiero que se sienta así, quería que siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre.

—No te preocupes por eso, Sakura —le dijo muy despreocupado—. Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué estoy aquí, y porque veo a todos tan grandes?

—¿Aun no te has visto? —preguntó Kagome, muy intrigada por el comentario.

—No. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —le preguntó muy extrañado por la pregunta.

—Espere un momento —Sakura sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso y se lo entregó al Pokémon.

El Pokémon tomó el espejo, se miró tranquilamente, pero al poco notarse, pegó un grito tan grande, que despertaría con gran facilidad a un Snorlax. La cara que tenía era imposible de describir, su sorpresa fue enorme, no podía creer lo que veía, mucho menos su ¿aspecto?

—¡¿Por qué estoy en el cuerpo de Pikachu?! —gritó muy fuerte, mirando y mirándose por todos lados, buscando una respuesta— ¡Yo no debería estar aquí! —y tomando cierto tono despreocupado— Bueno, ya que importa, así serán las cosas —concluyó mientras colocaba sus dos patas delanteras en su nuca, con una expresión de despreocupación total.

—¡No diga eso por favor señor Goku, yo soy la responsable de todo esto! —dijo casi llorando Sakura, muy desesperada.

—¡Oye Sakura, calma, solo quiero saber que pasó! —le pidió Pikachu… o ¿Goku?, más desesperado que la peli castaña.

—Vera, Pikachu vio su situación y quiso hacer algo arriesgado, por lo que cambió de cuerpo con el de usted, ya que cayó a causa de una enfermedad cardiaca. Yo me opuse, pero Pikachu se vio muy decidido, así que lo apoyé —respondió Sakura, con su voz muy apagada.

—¿Pero por qué hizo algo así?

—Según él, usted era mucho más útil y no podía estar en esa situación, usted es mucho más fuerte y podía ayudar a Misty y May para entrenar, él quería tomar su puesto aguantando esa terrible enfermedad; según él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Ya veo —dijo el ser eléctrico—, debió ser una decisión muy dura para los dos —comentó muy pensante—. A lo mejor escuchó la conversación que tuvimos con Flora.

—Goku, por favor discúlpala, lo hicieron con buena intención —decía Kagome—. Estaban todos muy desesperados, en especial porque la Sakura de esta dimensión cayó bajo una depresión grave y dejó todo a cargo del profesor Oak.

—Tranquila niñas —dijo algo nervioso, tratando de tranquilizarlas—. ¿Todos saben del cambio?

—Ya lo saben todos, el espectáculo de luces que dio Sakura fue tan grande, que llamó la atención de absolutamente todos. Después Sakura nos explicó todo —respondió más tranquila Kagome, gracias a la actitud del "Pokémon".

—Ya veo, eso hará las cosas más fáciles —dijo entre serio, como aceptando la realidad.

Pero de pronto, en el ambiente se escuchó una risa muy aterradora.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó muy asustada Sakura, abrazando el cuerpo del Pokémon/saiyajin muy fuerte.

—¡Sakura…, no puedo respirar…! —le pidió con la cara morada, a lo que Sakura soltó un poco el abrazo.

—Discúlpeme —le pidió muy apenada.

—¡¿Qué fue esa risa?! —preguntaba Kagome mirando para todos lados, buscando su dueño.

—¡Sera mejor ir adentro, a lo mejor saben de dónde vino! —dijo Goku.

—¡Si, es verdad! —Sakura iba a salir corriendo, pero se detuvo cuando sintió el cuerpo del Pokémon en su hombro izquierdo— ¿Qué está haciendo?

—¡Pese a que esté en este cuerpo, sigue siendo de Pikachu, y como tú decidiste encargarte de él, quiero ayudarte a no sentirte incomoda! —le dijo decidido— ¡Olvida que soy Goku, ahora soy Pikachu y creo que es lo mejor por ahora!

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó la peli castaña, muy insegura de la idea.

—¡Por supuesto, y háblame con confianza como si fuese Pikachu, hagamos que esto sea lo más normal posible!

—De acuerdo… —aceptó menos dudosa— ¡Haré las cosas como usted… digo, como tú digas! ¡A la carga! —gritó Sakura levantando el brazo derecho con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Así se habla! —gritó también el Pikachu, levantando su pata delantera izquierda, a lo que Sakura salió corriendo.

—¡Oigan, espérenme! —y algo nerviosa, Kagome partió a la siga de los dos impulsivos.

Y así es como comienza esta nueva aventura, con un gran cambio, y mucho más grande del que esperaban, ¿verdad? A partir de ahora, veremos cómo se desenvuelve esta nueva pareja. ¿Goku logrará acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo? ¿Sakura logrará acostumbrarse al nuevo "Pikachu"? ¿Lograrán solucionar el problema del Internet antes que los Pokémon entrenados caigan poseídos? ¿Qué hacia Gohan en el cuarto donde descansaba Misty y May? ¿Realmente estaba ayudando a cuidarlas? No se pierdan los siguientes capítulos, que ahora la historia se vuelve emocionante.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	50. Cuando todo comienza desde 0 y termina e

Hola a todos. Como verán, el cambio de cuerpo parecía antojadizo, forzado, y sin sentido alguno, y lo mas entretenido de todo, es que ni yo se hasta el momento como manejar eso. Tengo varias ideas en mente, se que varios puedan tener una idea, pero mas adelante trataremos eso. Ahora retomaremos la historia donde quedó. Les advierto de nuevo, este arco es muy emocional y fuerte, no es algo que hayan leído en algún otro lugar, o tan seguido. No les robo mas tiempo. Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 50: "Cuando todo comienza desde 0 y termina en 1"**

Dentro de las redes de comunicaciones, se veía una enorme concentración de energía maligna enfocada en un solo punto. Al parecer, dentro de las bases de datos de los entrenadores Pokémon.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! Mocosos, pagarán por lo que me hicieron —reía maliciosamente un ser de aura oscura, del cual solo se veían sus ojos brillando en carmesí.

Al parecer, este ser es el culpable del caos en las comunicaciones. En su mano izquierda se veía una esfera invadida en tinieblas, la cual, en ocasiones expulsaba energía oscura, la que poseía a los Porygon que estaban a su alrededor, en muchos casos, obligándolos a evolucionar.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, el equipo del profesor Oak continuaba buscando una entrada al bloqueo de estas bases de datos. En el laboratorio se veía trabajar arduamente a tres personas, las que estaban instaladas en computadoras del laboratorio.

—¡Esto es imposible, no podemos entrar a las bases de datos! —gritó desesperado el profesor Oak, mientras golpeaba con fuerza el escritorio donde trabajaba.

—¡No pierda los ánimos profesor, debe existir algún método de entrar! —le alentó Bulma igual de desesperada, pero intentando mantener la moral del grupo.

—¡Es verdad, aún debe haber algo que no hemos intentado, tiene que haber algo! —dijo muy ansioso Izzi, mientras se paraba y miraba todos los monitores, un poco molesto— ¡Algo estamos haciendo mal, no puede ser que cada vez que avanzamos, todo el trabajo se borre solo!

Y en efecto, los presentes veían de manos atadas como todo el avance se borraba de las computadoras. Todo parecía indicar que desde hace mucho sucedía esto.

—A lo mejor —decía muy serio Gary— Sakura debe conocer algo de esto. Satoshi sabía mucho de sistemas informáticos. A lo mejor deben haber encontrado alguna solución para este fenómeno.

—Ojalá tuvieras razón Gary —decía un hombre de edad, mientras entraba a la sala. Se trataba del profesor Rowan—, pero lamentablemente esto no era algo que estuviese en los planes. Se suponía que la seguridad en las redes era muy robusta, es más, jamás se vio alguna baja de los antivirus y cortafuegos.

—Eso es porque la persona que saboteó el Internet conoce muy bien el tipo de seguridad que usan, y aun peor, conoce las contraseñas de todos —decía una joven de cabello castaño, quien también entraba al laboratorio.

—Tu eres una de las amigas de Satoshi, ¿verdad? —le preguntó muy serio el profesor Oak.

—Así es profesor —le asintió—, y estaba esperando este momento. Como le había dicho a Brock y a Max cuando fuimos a buscar a Usagi, yo vine aquí por una misión en especial —se paró en medio del grupo, e hizo una reverencia— ¡Disculpen por no presentarme con anterioridad, pero con tanto ajetreo no tuve tiempo! ¡Mi nombre es Yui Kasuga, un gusto de conocerlos por fin! —dijo la joven muy sonriente.

—¡También es un gusto para nosotros! —le dijo con entusiasmo el profesor, y volviendo a la seriedad automáticamente— ¿Conoces la forma de entrar a las bases de datos?

—Por supuesto profesor —le asintió la joven Yui mientras se acercaba—. Satoshi y Sakura habían llegado por accidente a mi dimensión y nos conocimos, nos contó todo acerca de lo que sucedía, así que decidí ayudarlos —decía mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos un disco—. En donde vivo, el profesor Inukai creó este programa especial.

—¿Por qué crear un programa en otra dimensión? Acá lo hubiésemos creado sin mayores problemas —le preguntó Gary muy confundido.

—Es verdad, pero Satoshi no quería que ustedes supiesen de esto ya que era un secreto, aunque, a decir verdad, todo lo que ha hecho, lo ha hecho en secreto. Él sabía que podía ocurrir un ataque así —dijo Yui muy seria.

—¡¿En verdad?! —gritaron todos al unísono muy sorprendidos.

—Satoshi quería crear un programa con otro tipo de… —Yui saco un papel de sus bolsillos, y lo empezó a leer— a ver, esto dice "otro tipo de secuencia programática algorítmica, que no sea capaz de detectar sus sistemas de seguridad y solo entrara como invitado, pero que funcionara como un software del tipo troyano, que funcionara como distractor, así las secuencia algorítmicas perdidas se recuperarían, guardando una copia de seguridad mientras creara un loop en la memoria alterna" —leyó terminando muy mareada, con los pelos de punta y una expresión de incredulidad— ¡¿Alguien me puede traducir esto?! ¡En verdad no entendí nada!

— Ya veo, era tan sencillo como hacer una copia de seguridad en una memoria alterna y que repitiera las secuencias de forma infinita —comentó algo desconcertada Bulma, como si estuviesen cometiendo un error de novato—. Yui, si quieres saber que dice ese papel, pásanos ese disco y observa lo que haremos.

—De acuerdo —muy confundida, Yui le entregó aquel disco que contenía el virus, y se quedó mirando al grupo— Aun así, es como si me estuviesen hablando en otro idioma. ¡Eso es trampa! —gritó muy molesta, o más bien berrinchuda.

Al ejecutar el programa del disco, comenzaron nuevamente a ejecutar algunos comandos en la computadora, hasta que llegaron donde el sistema se reiniciaba.

—Perfecto, todo se ha mantenido en buenas condiciones, llego la hora de terminar —dijo el joven Izzi terminando de teclear unas cosas— Y ahora, finalizar —presionó enter, e increíblemente todas las pantallas volvieron a quedar en blanco.

—¡¿Otra vez?! —gritó Bulma ya tomándose la cabeza— ¡¿Qué hicieron con las redes?!

Pero de la nada, en los monitores comenzaron a aparecer Porygon y sus evoluciones destruyendo todo lo que encontraban. Estos Pokémon, estaban rodeados de aura maligna. Todo hacía indicar que eran Dark Pokémon.

—¡Por fin lo logramos! —exclamó Oak— ¡Ahora solo tenemos que mantener este umbral abierto!

Pero en el ambiente se sintió una risa como venida desde el inframundo.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! —rio muy fuerte, al punto que se escuchó en todo el laboratorio— Veo que fueron muy inteligentes, lograron abrir un umbral a este lugar, los felicito —les dijo aquel ser, con una voz muy arrogante.

De la nada, en pantalla apareció un sujeto muy extraño. Este tenía el cabello rojizo muy largo, piel gris y facciones demoniacas. La imagen de este ser apareció en todos los monitores del laboratorio de investigación, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban adentro.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —pregunto el profesor Oak muy desafiante.

—Veo que ustedes no me conocen. De acuerdo, mi nombre es Marte y ya me había enfrentado a sus otros amiguitos, pero lamentablemente no lograron su cometido —dijo con una sonrisa muy sarcástica.

—Tu eres parte del escuadrón de la oscuridad, ¿verdad? —preguntó el profesor Rowan.

—¡Vaya, veo que ya tienen el honor de conocer nuestro verdadero nombre! —comentó Marte, simulando impresión— No sé quién se los habrá dicho, pero me tiene sin cuidado, pronto morirán todos, cuando termine de destruir todos los datos de los entrenadores, convirtiendo los Pokémon con dueño en Dark Pokémon.

De pronto, dos jóvenes entraron de golpe al laboratorio. Una de ellas tenía un Pikachu en su hombro izquierdo.

—¡Profesor Oak, escuchamos una risa muy fea! —le dijo muy asustada la card captor— ¡¿Sabe que sucede?! —luego miró a los monitores, y observó a Marte— ¡¿Quién es ese tipo tan feo?! —preguntó muy asustada, abrazando a Kagome.

—¡Respóndenos, ¿qué es lo que quieres?! —le preguntó Gary muy molesto.

—Es sencillo —respondió Marte con malicia—. Como ya escucharon, nosotros queremos nuestro infierno y ustedes sufrir en él, y si no quieren morir más rápido de lo que ustedes esperan, será mejor que no me molesten.

—Con que un desafío —comentó el Pikachu de Sakura mientras saltaba de su hombro al suelo, muy alegre y desafiante—. Me parece interesante, y lo acepto.

—Como quieras, rata hepática —y de la nada, en el monitor volvió a aparecer el portal—. Si quieres morir rápido puedes venir, pero bajo tu propio riesgo.

—¡De acuerdo, me gusta la idea! —exclamó el Pikachu con el mismo entusiasmo.

Marte aún seguía con vida, y ahora estaba causando problemas en las redes digitales.

—¡Profesor! —exclamó la voz de una chica, quién entró de golpe al laboratorio, a lo que todos voltearon a ver a la joven pelíazul.

—¡Marina, ¿qué sucede?! —le preguntó el Profesor Oak, un poco asustado por la reacción de la joven.

—Ese sujeto… Marte… peleamos contra él con Kenshin, Kenta, Hikaru, Fuu y Umi, creímos que lo habíamos derrotado y que nos dejaría en paz —les dijo muy preocupada la joven— Creo que, si lo hubiésemos eliminado desde un inicio, no estaría pasando esto —comentó muy arrepentida —. Lo sentimos mucho, creímos haber hecho nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pero veo que no fue suficiente.

—¡No te preocupes —le dijo con entusiasmo el Pikachu—, mucho mejor para mí! Me gustan los desafíos, y en especial los de sujetos poderosos… ¡Iré a pelear contra Marte!

—¿Estás seguro, Goku? —le preguntó algo sería Bulma— ¿Puedes pelear con ese cuerpo? Recuerda que apenas llevas una noche en el cuerpo de Pikachu y no creo que te sea fácil adaptarte.

—¡No te preocupes Bulma, yo me encargo de todo! —le respondió con mucha seguridad— ¡Incluso en este cuerpo me será muy sencillo!

—¡No me hagas reír, Kakarotto! —le desafió de forma arrogante aquella voz familiar, entrando al laboratorio el dueño de esta— Cuando Ginyu cambió de cuerpo contigo, apenas si pudiste pelear. Lo lamento, pero solo tuviste suerte en esa ocasión.

—¡Vegeta, déjame a mí esta, la próxima te la dejaré! —le dijo Goku, mirando de soslayo a su viejo rival.

—¡Solo si peleas conmigo y me ganas! —le propuso Vegeta desafiante, sorprendiendo a todos— ¿Aceptas?

—¡De acuerdo, como quieras! —le aceptó igual de desafiante, dando media vuelta y quedándose mirando los dos a los ojos.

—¡Increíble, en la situación en la que estamos y no dejan de pelear en ningún segundo! ¡Típico de Goku y Vegeta! —gruñó muy molesta Bulma.

Se veía que la rivalidad entre ambos saiyajin era imparable, pese a estar en otra dimensión y en una situación muy curiosa, más por Goku.

Todos prefirieron salir a los campos del laboratorio, más esperando a que tan ridícula riña terminara rápido.

Vegeta estaba parado de brazos cruzados, esperando a su viejo rival, al que tanto en su vida ha querido superar, o por lo menos desde que se conocieron en la Tierra de su dimensión, al que cuando cree que lo ha alcanzado, él ya se le había escapado, pero en esta ocasión la situación muy distinta y extraña. Para los presentes, ser testigos de aquella situación era muy extraño, pero para Vegeta no era muy importante, aunque estuviese en otro cuerpo, seguía siendo Kakarotto, o Goku para sus amigos.

—¡Vamos Kakarotto, no tengo tiempo, apresúrate! —le gritó muy molesto, mientras veía que su rival hablaba en secreto con Sakura.

¿Qué es lo que tanto hablaran?

—¿Por qué van a pelear? —preguntó algo ingenua Sakura, sin entender la situación— No deberían, ustedes son amigos.

—Así somos nosotros los saiyajin, no te preocupes, nos gusta pelear —le respondió muy tranquilo el saiyajin, mirando decididamente a Sakura.

—Aun así, ¿estás seguro que esto está bien? —la peli castaña volvió a preguntarle, muy insegura.

—Cuando llegaste a esta dimensión, peleaste contra ese joven llamado Paul. ¿Tú crees que uno lucha por gusto? —aquella frase sorprendió a Sakura, abriendo los ojos de golpe— Sakura, uno lucha porque cree en algo, uno lucha para defender ese algo. ¿Tú crees o quieres defender a ese algo o a alguien?

La pregunta cayó profundamente en la consciencia de Sakura, poniéndose a pensar en todo lo que tenía, en todo lo que quería, en todo lo que soñaba, y en especial, pensó en sus seres queridos, sus amigos, y su gran amor.

—Es verdad —respondió algo sería Sakura—. Yo peleé contra Paul porque le había faltado el respeto a Ashy —y miró al Pikachu muy curiosa—. Y tú debes luchar por orgullo, o tal vez porque solamente les gusta esa vida y quiere defender esa posición, ¿verdad?

—Algo así Sakura… —le respondió algo contrariado, mientras arqueaba sus cejas— Como sea, ¿me quieres ayudar?

—¡¿Ayudarlo?! —exclamó Sakura lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de todos— ¡Pero si usted puede pelear solo, yo le estorbaría! — terminó con la voz mucho más baja.

—Creo que ya te lo había dicho Sakura —comenzó a orarle tranquilo Goku, intentando convencer a Sakura de una realidad muy confusa—, pese a que no soy Pikachu, este es el cuerpo de él, y Pikachu te pertenece. Los dos son muy buenos amigos, así que por favor no le hagas ese desaire y a mí tampoco.

—¿Y si me equivoco? —le preguntó sumisa— Yo no tengo las mismas habilidades de ustedes, me da un poco de miedo.

—¡Tranquila, yo te ayudaré si pasa algo! —le respondió con mucha seguridad Goku— Solo quiero que te tranquilices y no me mires de otra forma, ¿de acuerdo? —le respondió animado, levantando su pata derecha empuñada.

—¡De acuerdo, daré todo mi esfuerzo! —dijo Sakura con algo más de valor, pero aún sumisa.

—¡Así se habla! —el Pikachu volteó a ver a Vegeta y le exclamó— ¡Perdón la demora Vegeta, ya estamos listo!

—¡Ja! Pensé que saldrían corriendo —dijo con tono sarcástico, mientras tomaba posición ofensiva—. ¿Comenzamos?

—¡Cuando quieras! —y el Pikachu se paró frente a su rival con Sakura tras él, dispuesta a dar órdenes no muy convencida.

Los dos estaban en posición ofensiva, se miraban muy concentrados esperando el primer movimiento del otro, mientras Sakura miraba con un conflicto de emociones abrumador.

—¡Espero que dure poco este juego —dijo algo molesto el profesor Oak—, tenemos que derrotar a Marte y buscar el método para derrotar a las guerreras elementales!

—¡Veo que quieren que esto termine rápido —dijo Vegeta bastante confiado—, no me quedará otra más que complacerlos!

—¿No me digas que piensas perder tan rápido, Vegeta? —le dijo con el mismo tono irónico la rata eléctrica.

—Tranquilo, te dejo el primer movimiento Kakarotto, quiero ver que tan fuerte y ágil puedes ser con ese cuerpecito —comentó de forma despectiva.

—Sera todo un placer —y sin más demora, Goku comenzó su ofensiva.

Por lo que se veía, al guerrero saiyajin no le acomplejaba luchar con otro cuerpo, notándose en la facilidad con la que se movía rodeando a Vegeta, hizo un movimiento en novena grados frente a él, y se lanzó a un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con todo lo que tenía. Ya que no tenía las mismas habilidades de su verdadero cuerpo, tuvo que apañárselas con lo que tenía, atacando únicamente con su cola y cabeza, las extremidades las usaba a veces para atacar, pero prefería usarlas para moverse a gran velocidad.

—¡Tengo que hacer algo, tiene razón el señor Goku, yo decidí encargarme de los Pokémon de Ashy, y Pikachu es el Pokémon que más quiere, no puedo defraudar ni al señor Goku ni a Ashy! —hasta que por fin decidió ser parte de la batalla— ¡Prueba un ataque rápido!

—¡De acuerdo Sakura! — el Pokémon atinó a obedecer, e incremento su velocidad para atacar.

Lamentablemente, todos los esfuerzos no hacían más que hacer moverse un poco a Vegeta, ya que los ataques no le causaban mucha impresión, más no la velocidad.

—¡Kakarotto, no solo te has vuelto muy débil, sino que también te dejas ordenar por una mocosa insolente! —decía con tono burlón— ¡¿Así querías ir a pelear contra ese idiota de Marte?! ¡Por lo menos si quieres pelear, acostúmbrate a ese cuerpo! ¡¿Qué creías, que tendrías la misma suerte que con Ginyu?!

—¡Ese no es tu problema Vegeta, la decisión la tomamos con Sakura, no es algo que te incumba, conocíamos el riesgo! —decía mientras se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques de Vegeta— Al menos veo el lado positivo de entrenar en la selva y tener cola, ¡Jejejeje!

No era que la batalla se invirtiera, siempre fue así, Vegeta tenía el control total de la batalla, mientras que Goku no tenía posibilidad ni siquiera de hacer algo.

—¡Tengo que hacer algo, sino el señor Goku va a perder! —pensaba un poco desesperada Sakura, no se podía permitirse perder tres veces consecutivas una batalla— ¡Rayo, prueba con rayo!

—¡De acuerdo! —pero antes de tener una intención de atacar, volteó a ver a la peli castaña y le preguntó muy intrigado— ¿Es igual que concentrar el ki?

—¿Ki? —preguntó muy desorientada Sakura, muy extrañada de aquella palabra— Creo haber escuchado esa palabra antes. No lo sé…

Goku se detuvo, no tenía idea de cómo realizar una técnica, y su cuerpo por ser otro no podía usar su energía, ya que no conocía el aguante de este. La ignorancia y el hecho que se pusieran a pensar en plena batalla, hizo que Vegeta perdiera el interés en continuar la batalla.

—¡Kakarotto, sabes muy bien cómo se pelea ¿y descuidas esas cosas?! —le dijo furioso— ¡¿Qué estas intentando, burlarte de mí?!

—¡No Vegeta, no es lo que piensas! —dijo algo desesperado moviendo sus "brazos" muy rápido de lado a lado

—¡Porque parecía que estabas jugando! —y cruzando sus brazos, se retiró— ¡No pienso perder más el tiempo contigo, en ese estado no eres más que basura! —y aún más molesto, se fue— ¡Rápido, entren, que quiero acabar con ese estúpido de Marte de una vez, no quiero perder más tiempo!

—¡Es verdad —dijo Rowan—, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, vámonos! —y todos volvieron al laboratorio de investigación.

Mientras tanto, la joven y su acompañante amarillo seguían en el mismo lugar.

—Es verdad lo que dice Vegeta —decía Goku muy desconcertado—, no tendré la misma suerte que con Ginyu. Tendré que ponerme a entrenar —volteó su mirada a Sakura, y la vio con la mirada baja— ¡Sakura!

El Pokémon al no recibir respuesta, caminó hasta quedar frente a frente, viendo como la joven dejaba caer lágrimas de sus ojos, muy desanimada.

—Sakura, ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó Goku sin entender que le pasaba.

—Soy una inútil —decía con tono irónico—. Desde que llegue aquí, de las tres batallas que he tenido, las tres las he perdido… creo que debería largarme a mi casa, o tal vez dejar que me maten, así no tendrán que preocuparse de mí.

—¡No digas esas estupideces! —le gritó muy molesto Goku— ¡¿Acaso olvidaste la promesa que hiciste?!

—¡Ja! Promesa que no puedo cumplir —le respondió sin aún levantar la mirada—, al contrario, me he dado cuenta que nunca debí comprometerme a algo desconocido para mí.

—La perfección no existe, así que deja de creer que siempre saldrán las cosas como quieres —le dijo muy serio—. Si quieres cumplir tu promesa, debes aprender a mantenerla en pie, y si quieres mantenerla en pie, primero tendrás que prepararte. Ni siquiera creas que con un par de conocimientos vas a comenzar a hacer todo a la perfección, primero tienes que aceptar que nunca pasará, y si queremos hacer las cosas bien a partir de ahora, tendremos que entrenar muy duro.

—¿Nosotros? —le preguntó muy sorprendida, volviendo la mirada al Pikachu.

—Si quiero pelear, no puedo hacerlo en estas condiciones —se decía muy pensante—, si Vegeta lo hubiese querido, me hubiese matado aquí mismo —cerró sus ojos, y sonrió de emoción— ¡Nosotros no nos quedaremos parados aquí esperando que algo o alguien nos dé más poder así de la nada, si queremos derrotar a Arades y a las guerreras elementales, tenemos que hacernos más fuertes! —subió al hombro izquierdo de la joven y le preguntó— ¡¿Estás dispuesta a demostrarle a los demás que somos muy poderosos?!

—¡Yo quiero ser muy fuerte para ayudar a mis amigos, no quiero ser una carga, y en especial cumplir mi promesa! —dijo muy seria, con el ceño fruncido— ¡Quiero ser muy fuerte!

—¡¿Entonces entrenaras conmigo?! —le preguntó muy sonriente, empuñando su pata derecha el roedor.

—¡Si…, a hacernos más fuertes! —ahora gritó más decidida Sakura, levantando su brazo derecho muy alto, empuñando su mano.

—¡Entonces, comencemos!

—¡Si…!

Y de esa forma, Sakura y Goku decidieron tomar la decisión de entrenar. Sabían que debían comenzar desde cero, pero ¿cómo les irá?

Mientras tanto, dentro del laboratorio todos estaban listos para empezar su viaje al interior de la internet.

—Pronto estará todo listo —decía Izzi, quien era el que preparaba el umbral, escribiendo unas líneas algorítmicas finales—, solo denme unos cinco minutos.

—¿Y cómo entraremos a ese lugar? —preguntó muy intrigada la joven Yui.

—No será muy complicado —respondió Bulma—, solo necesitaremos que ustedes entren por medio de un mecanismo de quiebre de dimensiones el cual lo descifraremos ahora, ya que todo portal dimensional tiene su propio método de apertura, al fin y al cabo, el internet es otra dimensión.

—Pero ¿cómo accederán hasta donde esta Marte? —preguntó algo inseguro Gary— Recuerda abuelo que las contraseñas de acceso fueron cambiadas, solo gracias al programa que nos trajo Yui, es que pudimos violar la seguridad de las redes.

—Eso será sencillo —dijo Vegeta—, las destruyo y listo.

—Ojalá fuese así de sencillo, pero no podrán destruir jamás esa protección —respondió muy pensante el profesor Oak—. Las bases de datos más importantes están bloqueadas por contraseñas que solo yo conozco.

—Pero veo que su sistema de seguridad fue muy fácil de destruir —intervino Vegeta igual de obstinado.

—No, no me refiero a esa clase de seguridad, ni siquiera a ese lugar de la red, me refiero a otro lugar —ante aquellas palabras, todos miraron muy extrañados a Oak—. Me refiero a una subred, donde guardo la información más importante de mis estudios y sucesos extraños.

—Abuelo, ¿en verdad tienes algo tan importante, que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenías? —le preguntó Gary impávido.

—Eso dejémoslo para más adelante, hay cosas que era mejor que ninguno de ustedes se enterara, pero es información que a todos ustedes les afecta… Creo que esto era inevitable… —comentó muy contrariado el profesor— Ahora lo importante es saber quién irá a enfrentar a Marte.

—Ni te preocupes por eso anciano, conmigo bastará —se ofreció Vegeta, hablando de una forma bastante impulsiva.

—Como te había dicho —le interrumpió Oak—, necesitarás mis contraseñas, y para eso necesito una Pokédex para registrarlas y un entrenador que las introduzca.

—¿Y eso para qué? —preguntó un poco molesto el saiyajin.

—Necesitamos introducir esas contraseñas de algún modo en los módulos de seguridad y la Pokédex es el único método, ya que, pese a que es un lugar al que solo yo tengo acceso, cualquiera puede entrar si es que un entrenador certificado porta una Pokédex con aquellas contraseñas registradas, además, la Pokédex solo administra información si es que la porta su entrenador registrado, si la llevas tú, no podrás hacer otra cosa más que hacer consultas.

—De acuerdo… —accedió a regañadientes el príncipe de los saiyajin— ¿Entonces quién será el estorbo que me acompañará?

—¡Yo iré! —exclamó con seguridad una voz femenina tras ellos. Al voltear, vieron como una joven pelíazul era acompañada de otros cuatro jóvenes y cuatro seres muy extraños.

Cuándo vieron al grupo recién llegado, los conocidos de la pelíazul escucharon con sorpresa su decisión.

—¡Dawn, ¿estás segura?! —le preguntó Gary muy asustado y preocupado— ¡No quiero que termines igual que la última vez, recuerda que Tera te dio una paliza y que si no fuera por Mugen, ahora estarías muerta!

—¡Por eso lo hago —gritó Dawn con culpa—, no tengo ningún interés en ver como todos ustedes pelean y yo me quedo aquí de protegida, quiero compensar mi patética ayuda anterior…! —pero es interrumpida.

—¡Chiquilla insolente, ¿qué te hace creer que tú sola podrás contra Marte?! —le preguntó con prepotencia Vegeta, casi burlándose de ella mientras se le acercaba.

—Nada me hace creer que lo derrotaré, pero mi deber es pelear, así me cueste la vida —le dijo entre asustada y estúpidamente valiente.

—¡¿No me digas?! —Vegeta seguía hablándole con ironía, aun estando frente a la pequeña Dawn.

—¡Vegeta, por favor contrólate, es solo una niña, no le hagas nada! —le pidió algo preocupada Bulma.

—¡Aquí hay alguien que tiene que aprender que las batallas no se ganan con caprichos! —dijo muy molesto, mientras le daba una sonrisa intimidatoria a Dawn.

—¡No es capricho, Satoshi confió en mí y tengo que demostrarle que puedo hacer lo que me pidió, tengo que demostrarle que cumplo mis promesas! —le respondió tan desafiante como asustada, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, como si esperara que Vegeta la golpeara o algo por el estilo, pero el saiyajin solo volteó su atención a los extraños monstruos.

—¡¿Y esos animales también vendrán?! —dijo sin cambiar su mirada.

Quienes acompañaban a Dawn eran Taichi, Hikari, Yamato y Takeru, junto con Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon y Gatomon, respectivamente.

—¡Por nosotros no te preocupes, iremos a desocuparte un poco el lugar para que pelees con Marte, solo iremos a divertirnos! —dijo Gabumon.

—¡Además, las redes de información son nuestra especialidad! —ahora dijo Agumon.

—¡Con que su especialidad, ¿eh?! Eso habrá que verlo —y se retiró dónde estaban haciendo los preparativos.

— Ya que están preparados —decía Oak dirigiéndose a la coordinadora de Sinnoh—, Dawn, por favor dame tu Pokédex, registraré las contraseñas que usarán para llegar hasta Marte.

—De acuerdo profesor —dijo la joven muy seria, para de pronto notar como Vegeta la miraba muy molesto, cosa que desanimo a la joven, mientras le entregaba la Pokédex al profesor—. Aquí tiene.

—Perfecto —y el profesor conectó la Pokédex a un computador, curiosamente no conectado a las redes—. Y también quiero que te lleves el bolso de Satoshi, él dejó cualquier cosa que podría ayudarles en la batalla.

—De acuerdo —respondió muy confundida sin entender aquella petición, obedeciendo.

Y cuando el tiempo dicho por Izzi terminó…

—¡Listo! —exclamó el joven mientras presionaba una última tecla— El portal está listo, pueden partir cuando quieran —y sacaba un muy extraño dispositivo de su bolsillo—. En cuanto libere la energía del digivice que Shinlonmon le entregó a Satoshi, el umbral se abrirá.

—¡Espera un momento —preguntó muy sorprendido Taichi—, ¿acaso ese es el digivice que tenía Satoshi cuando fue a nuestra dimensión?!

—Así es —le asintió Izzi—, cuando volvió de enviarlos al Digimundo me lo entregó, me dijo que lo necesitaríamos.

—Si él sabía que necesitaríamos tantas cosas, y sabía que sucedería algo así, ¿por qué no hizo algo antes que sucediera todo esto? —preguntó muy molesto Yamato mientras caminaba hacia Izzi.

—No lo sé —le respondió Oak muy pensante—. Satoshi es experto en muchos temas, en especial en sistemas computacionales, conoce mucho sobre sistemas de seguridad, si quisiera hackear o crackear las bases de datos de los entrenadores, lo haría, pero desconozco el por qué no hizo nada.

—¡Eso no me interesa —exclamó Vegeta perdiendo la paciencia—, solo abre ese portal ahora!

—¡Es verdad, no tenemos tiempo que perder! —le apoyó Oak.

Izzi se paró y enfocó el digivice delante del gran monitor que había en el laboratorio, y de pronto apareció un umbral.

—Las reglas son exactamente las mismas que cuando Satoshi los llevó al digimundo, solo podrán ir cuatro personas excluyendo a los Digimon, ya que de por su naturaleza es su hábitat —comenzó a explicar Izzi.

—Entonces sólo quedan dos puestos —comentó Bulma mientras miraba al grupo—. ¿Quiénes irán?

—¡Nosotros iremos! —exclamaron dos voces tras el grupo mientras aparecían de golpe, casi atropellando a los demás…

—¡¿Kenny?! —exclamó Dawn muy sorprendida.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, no te dejaría ir a un lugar así, es muy peligroso! —le dijo algo sonrojado— No quiero que te hagan algo.

—¡¿Tú también Mimí?! —ahora le preguntó Takeru igual de sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, ustedes la han pasado muy bien y yo no he hecho nada hasta ahora! —exclamó la joven mientras ejercitaba sus brazos, preparándose para la acción — ¡Con Palmon estamos listas! —agregó mientras miraba tras ella, apareciendo un ser muy parecido a una flor— ¡¿Verdad que sí?!

—¡Por supuesto! —asintió el ser verde.

—¿Les parece bien que vayan Mimí y Kenny? —le preguntó Gary al grupo.

—No tenemos problemas —comentó Taichi mientras miraba al resto del grupo, el cual aceptó el cambio—. Por favor, cuídense.

—De acuerdo, entonces todos los que irán párense frente a la pantalla —les pidió Izzi.

De la nada, el monitor comenzó a absorberlos como una aspiradora.

—¡Umbral dimensional, llévatelos ahora! —el digivice que tenía comenzó a brillar tan fuerte, que la luz cegó a todos, invadiendo todo el laboratorio.

Después que la luz desapareció y lograran recuperar la visión, pudieron ver que los tres jóvenes, el saiyajin y los Digimon habían desaparecido. Todo parecía indicar que el traslado había sido un éxito.

—¡Increíble…! —exclamó Bulma muy sorprendida— ¡Por fin se fueron… y que forma de irse!

—Solo espero que les vaya bien a esos jóvenes, tenemos que terminar con esos sujetos cuanto antes, no hay que dejar rastro de ellos —decía el profesor Oak muy preocupado, mientras pensaba en lo inevitable—. Henry… tarde o temprano se enterarán de todo.

¿Cómo les irá a Dawn, Vegeta, Mimí, Kenny y los monstruos digitales en esta nueva batalla? ¿Triunfarán o será una derrota más? ¿Podrán Sakura y Goku acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, aún más extraño que antes? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, les aseguro que será emocionante.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Al pie de pagina: Ash no volverá a aparecer mas en la historia, o hasta lo que tengo en mente su aparición..., pero no se preocupen los fans de Ash (no, trolls no...), no lo olvidé en este arco, siempre estarán sus amigos para recordarlo y esas cosas cliché...

Hasta el próximo sábado!


	51. Cuando la batalla se reanuda El contra

Hola a todos, aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir... por ahora. Los dejo con la lectura y me despido. Hasta el próximo sábado!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 51: "Cuando la batalla se reanuda. El contra ataque de Marte. La profesora de Goldate y el misterio de las Ruinas Milenarias"**

Nuestros amigos por fin habían llegado a las entrañas de las redes del internet. El lugar era muy extraño, eran como túneles o algo por el estilo.

—¡Vaya, que lugar tan extraño! —dijo muy sorprendida Dawn, mirando todo su alrededor.

—¡Veo que todos los sistemas de información de todas las dimensiones son similares, es como si fuesen hecho con la misma mente! —decía Mimí igual de sorprendida, más por la similitud del internet con la de su dimensión.

—¡Después nos fijaremos en los detalles, tenemos que ir por Marte y derrotarlo antes de que posesione incluso a nuestros Pokémon! —dijo algo molesto Kenny—. ¿Pero por donde tendremos que ir? —miró por todas las direcciones, sin encontrar nada.

Pero de pronto, vieron a Vegeta irse por cierta dirección sin decir más.

—¡Señor Vegeta, ¿para dónde va?! —le gritó Dawn sin entender su actitud.

—¡Ustedes pueden quedarse a mirar todo lo que quieran, yo me voy a buscar y derrotar a esa sabandija de Marte, ustedes solo molestan! —terminó de decir, y se fue sin decir más.

—¡Uy…, que sujeto! —dijo algo fastidiada Dawn, queriendo partir corriendo, pero poco y nada avanzó, miró al suelo, y se percató de algo muy singular— ¡Chicos, estoy volando!

—¡Increíble, este lugar sí que es extraño! —dijo Kenny, quien estaba aún más sorprendido.

—¡Chicos, es verdad, no tenemos tiempo que perder, nos tenemos que ir, sino las cosas empeoraran! —dijo Mimí muy seria.

—¡Es verdad —dijo Dawn tomando una expresión seria—, vámonos! —y los tres partieron tras Vegeta, mientras los Digimon solo miraban.

—Los humanos sí que son extraños —decía Agumon muy extrañado.

—¡Tú también deja de sacar conclusiones, ya vámonos! —dijo Gatomon, yéndose también.

—¡Oye, espéranos! —exclamó Gabumon yéndose con los demás, detrás del grupo.

¿Qué les esperará en esta ocasión a nuestros amigos?

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, la card captor y el saiyajin dentro del cuerpo de Pokémon, intentaban resolver de qué forma comenzarían a entrenar.

—¡Sakura, ¿tienes experiencia en batallas?! —preguntó Goku.

—Lo siento mucho, pero como no me gusta pelear, no tengo. Con suerte tuve valor para recuperar las cartas —dijo apenada y muy avergonzada.

—Ya veo —dijo sin dejar de sonreír el ser amarillo—. Considerando que, por estar en este cuerpo, los dos tendremos que entrenar desde cero.

—¿Desde cero? —preguntaba muy extrañada.

—Así es Sakura, si no puedo utilizar mis habilidades no podré ayudarles, y Pikachu hizo este sacrificio solo para los pudiese ayudar.

—Sí, es verdad, esto no lo hacemos solamente para salvar nuestras vidas, nosotros dos lo hacemos por Ashy y Pikachu y no podemos fallarles —dijo muy seria.

—Además, si no nos hacemos más fuertes, las guerreras elementales volverán a destrozarnos —dijo un poco más serio.

—Es verdad, no tenemos tiempo que perder, ya empecemos a entrenar —dijo muy decidida Sakura.

En ese mismo momento, una mujer se les acercó.

Aquella mujer vestía una bata de color blanca, zapatos con taco de color café, una falda que le llegaba a un cuarto de pierna y remera roja; tenia ojos marrones y cabello azul oscuro, el cual lo llevaba suelto llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda. Esta mujer se les acercó con una expresión muy amigable.

—Veo que le están poniendo mucho esfuerzo a su entrenamiento —aquella voz llamó la atención de los dos, mirando a la recién llegada.

—¡Jejejeje! Si, hacemos lo que podemos —Sakura miró fijamente a la recién llegada, y por alguna razón quedó perdida en sus ojos—. Que mujer tan bonita —se decía.

—Disculpa joven, ¿te sucede algo? —le pregunto la mujer, pero Sakura seguía embobada, cosa que su Pikachu se percató, subió a su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a fastidiarla para que despertara, picándole la cara y tirando un poco fuerte el su cabello, hasta que despertó.

—¡Discúlpeme señorita! —exclamó muy avergonzada y muy roja— ¡Sólo me distraje!

—¡Descuida! —le dijo muy sonriente— Nunca los había visto, ¿cómo llegaron a mi laboratorio y quien los dejó entrar? —preguntó muy extrañada.

—¿Dijo su laboratorio? —preguntó algo incrédula Sakura— Entonces usted debe ser la profesora Larch, ¿verdad?

—Así es. La misma que viste y calza —dijo muy feliz… y con algo de orgullo.

—¡Ya veo! —dijo sonriente— Verá, el profesor Oak vino con nosotros hasta acá, porque quería hablar con usted.

—¿El profesor Oak está en Goldate? —le preguntó a Sakura muy sorprendida.

—Así es, vino desde su hogar, desde una región llamada Kanto —le dijo con un dedo índice derecho en su mentón, pensando en lo que decía.

—Ya veo que no vives en Kanto, por cómo te refieres a la región. ¿De qué región vienes? —pregunto muy extrañada.

—¡Jejejeje! Es una larga historia —dijo con una mano derecha en su nuca, riendo muy nerviosa—. Creo que lo mejor es que converse personalmente con él, si yo le cuento, solo la enredaré.

—De acuerdo —le asintió—. ¿Me acompañas?

—Gracias por su invitación, pero prefiero quedarme a entrenar, aún tengo mucho para saber cómo entrenar a los Pokémon.

—Veo que eres nueva en esto y me parece bien que entrenes mucho, solo no sobre exijas a tus Pokémon, y en especial a ti misma. Recuerda que la conexión entre tú y tus Pokémon es lo más importante; conocer a tus Pokémon, y respetarlos siempre.

—Sí, eso me había dicho mi novio y seguiré ese consejo.

De pronto, sucedió algo inesperado. En la misma región Goldate se produjo un sismo muy fuerte y corto a la vez, lo que provocó que tanto la profesora cómo Sakura perdieran el equilibrio, cayendo pesadamente al suelo…

* * *

...

* * *

—¡Oiga! —le gritó Dawn a Vegeta— ¡¿Qué quiere, dejarnos a todos atrapados en este mundo?! —y era obvio su enojo, ya que desobedeciendo las instrucciones del profesor Oak, quiso hacer las cosas a su modo, o sea, como él quiere— Haremos las cosas como lo dijo el profesor.

Dawn acercó su Pokédex hasta una ranura que estaba a un lado de aquel extraño portal, y de este salió una luz que, al parecer, escaneó la enciclopedia.

—ID de entrenador: 54863. Nombre de entrenador: Dawn. Pueblo natal: Pueblo Twinleaf.

La voz de escaneó de la dex se escuchó en todo el ambiente, dando a conocer todos los datos de la entrenadora.

—Ya veo, por eso necesitábamos tu Pokédex, Dawn —decía Kenny muy expectante—, las Pokédex también son llaves —hasta que se escuchó una voz de fondo que decía.

—Contraseña incorrecta, ingrese contraseña correcta —lo que decepcionó a todos.

—¡A ver qué te parece esta contraseña! —exclamó Vegeta a punto de disparar una esfera de energía, pero un grito lo detuvo.

—¡Por favor deje de hacer las cosas como quiere! —le pidió Dawn algo molesta por la poca paciencia de Vegeta— Introdujo mis contraseñas de acceso. Recuerde que las contraseñas fueron cambiadas. Ahora las cambiaré por las que me dio el profesor Oak.

—¡Bah, haz lo que quieras! —le refunfuñó menos molesto, curiosamente haciéndole caso.

—Veamos, estas son las contraseñas que me dio el profesor… —dijo mientras buscaba en su Pokédex las contraseñas, hasta que la voz del escaneo dijo.

—ID de entrenador: 00003. Nombre de entrenador: Samuel Oak. Pueblo Natal: Pueblo Pallet —dijo la voz del escaneo—. Acceso permitido —e increíblemente, una puerta al costado de la que esperaban que se abriera, se abrió. Parecía una puerta secreta—. Que tenga un bien día.

—¡Vaya, el profesor Oak sí que debe ser muy viejo para tener ese número de registro! —dijo Mimí casi en broma.

—Es verdad… —comentó algo pensativo Kenny, sacudió su cabeza, y dijo muy ansioso— ¡Tenemos que irnos!

—¡Es verdad, ya vámonos! —dijo Dawn, quien fue la primera en partir, siendo seguida por los demás.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sakura y la profesora Larch llegaban corriendo hasta el laboratorio, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Profesora Larch, por fin llega, la estábamos esperando! —dijo bastante sorprendido el profesor Oak ante la sorpresiva llegada.

—¡Profesor Oak, que bueno que lo encuentro aquí, estaba muy preocupada por todo lo que ha estado pasaba en Kanto, y veo que aquí también pasaran las mismas cosas! —decía entre alegre y asustada.

—¿Por qué dice eso profesora? —preguntó el profesor Oak más tranquilo, pero inquieto.

—¡Por el movimiento sísmico de hace unos segundos, es el primero que se siente en esta región desde que empezó todo esto! —le dijo la profesora Larch a su colega muy seria, pero la respuesta que recibió no fue la que esperaba.

—¡¿A qué movimiento sísmico se refiere, profesora?! —preguntó muy extrañado.

—¡El terremoto que acaba de ocurrir, si apenas nos pudimos estar paradas! —Sakura le dijo con tono desesperado al profesor.

—Qué extraño, aquí no sentimos nada, es más, por el momento todo ha estado muy tranquilo —dijo Gary tan extrañado como su abuelo.

—¡Eso es imposible, el sismo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que cualquiera lo sintiera! —la profesora no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, era todo muy extraño.

—No se preocupe profesora por esos hechos, están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas desde hace una semana, no sería raro que algo así haya sucedido —dijo el profesor Rowan.

—¡Profesor Rowan, disculpe, no lo vi! —dijo cambiando a un gesto nervioso— Es verdad, ustedes saben más de estas cosas ya que las han vivido en carne propia, lo más seguro es que lo que pasó afuera sea normal, por decirlo de alguna forma… —dijo Larch más tranquila, si es que se podía decir así, teniendo en cuenta que todo era extraño…

* * *

...

* * *

El túnel por el que avanzaban era muy extraño, en comparación por el que habían llegado, ese lugar más parecía… tener datos ultra secretos que eran pasados por distintos monitores.

—¡¿Qué clase de lugar es este?! —preguntaba un poco asustada Dawn— Esas pantallas muestran cosas muy raras.

—Al parecer, el profesor Oak sabe algo más que nosotros no sabemos —dijo Mimí muy seria—. Todo lo que muestran es muy extraño.

—¿Pero por qué tendrá toda esta información tan oculta? —preguntaba Kenny muy extrañado, pero igual de asustado.

El único que no comentó absolutamente nada fue Vegeta, y no por orgulloso exactamente, sino porque miraba un monitor en el cual se apreciaba algo bastante, por no decir, extremadamente escalofriante.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó muy impresionado Vegeta, llamando la atención del grupo, quien vio la aterrada expresión del príncipe saiyajin.

—¡Señor Vegeta, ¿qué le sucedió?! —le preguntó muy preocupada Dawn, mientras se acercaba a su lado, también viendo lo que transmitía el monitor.

Y no era para menos, el monitor mostraba como muchos saiyajin estaban listos para atacar a Freezer. ¿La razón? Estaba a punto no solo de exterminarlos, sino que también estaba a punto de destruir el planeta Vejita.

—¡Es imposible, no puede ser! —dijo Vegeta muy confundido— ¡¿Qué rayos hace esto en este lugar?!

—¡En verdad este lugar es muy extraño! —decía muy alterado Kenny— ¡¿Creen que haya información de las dimensiones donde viven los demás?! —todos miraron a Kenny muy asustados. ¿Qué se maquinaba en aquel lugar?

Y no era descabellada la hipótesis de Kenny, ya que se veía guardada información sobre la destrucción del planeta natal de los saiyajin de manos de Freezer. ¿Habría más información de todos? ¿Y cómo demonios el profesor Oak llegó a tener ese tipo de información? Todo se volvía más extraño y turbio que antes, cada vez se daban más cuenta de que había más información secreta de la que ellos creían. Todo parecía una conspiración, ¿pero de quien, y por qué?

—¡Aquí hay mucho que explicarnos! —decía muy seria Mimí— ¡Será mejor derrotar rápido a Marte y que nos explique con aun más claridad que es lo que sucede aquí! —llevó su mano derecha a su mentón, y comenzó a decir con molestia—. En un inicio creí que ya nos habían dicho todo, pero esta situación sigue igual de turbia como en un inicio… Tengo el presentimiento que aún nos están ocultando algo muy importante.

—Es verdad —dijo Kenny igual de serio—. Ahora nuestra prioridad es acabar con Marte, antes que tome el control de nuestros Pokémon —y sin más pausas, partieron raudos.

Por lo visto, solo salió un pequeño rayo de luz con la confesión de Sakura y los hechos pasados con las guerreras elementales, ya que aquel extraño lugar, solo les dio a conocer que aquel lugar tan oscuro llamado secreto, necesitaba muchísima más luz para aclararse.

Al terminar el largo recorrido, se encontraron con la puerta que daba a la salida, esta se abrió sola, y el recibimiento no era el que esperaban.

—¡Miren chicos, por fin la salida! —gritó alegre Dawn, indicando el final del recorrido.

—¡Ya era hora, parecía camino de nunca acabar! —dijo Mimí satisfecha por terminar el recorrido.

Y al cruzar la puerta, se encontraron con…

—¡Por fin…! —y el grito de felicidad de Dawn, cambio por uno de susto— ¡Cuidado!

Y claro, los Dark Pokémon Porygon, Porygon 2 y Porygon z lanzaron en conjunto un tri-ataque directo a nuestros amigos, causando que actuaran rápido y lograran, o esquivar o detener los ataques por si solos.

—¡Muévanse, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes! —Vegeta estaba listo para lanzar una esfera de energía, pero recibió el grito de Dawn.

—¡No, no los ataques, ellos no tienen la culpa! —pero era tarde, había atacado, dando en Dawn un rostro de impresión— ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! —le gritó muy furiosa.

—¡¿Acaso tú los ibas a derrotar o detener?! ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Se siente desde lejos el miedo que tienes. Lo mejor era eliminarlos, así no nos molestarán el camino —dijo con un tono de voz muy arrogante, y una expresión odiosa que solo irritó más a Dawn.

—¡Aun así, no tenía por qué hacer eso…! —pero fue interrumpida por el gruñido de molestia de los Porygon— ¡Es imposible…, no les hizo nada!

—Veo que son más persistente de lo que creía. ¡Creo que me divertiré un rato! —dijo Vegeta un poco más entusiasta.

—¡Oye, no te lleves toda la diversión, nosotros también queremos pelear! —dijo con mucho entusiasmo Agumon.

—Agumon, ¿están seguros? —preguntó Mimí muy sorprendida de la decisión.

—¡Por supuesto, nosotros no vinimos aquí a mirar cómo se divierten! —gritó Gabumon muy entusiasta.

—Como quieran —dijo despectivamente Vegeta.

De la nada, los Digimon cambiaron su aspecto volviéndose más grandes y con más poder, mientras que Kenny y Dawn sacaron a sus Pokémon, comenzando así la ofensiva.

Había que admitir que nuestros amigos hacían un muy buen trabajo; el trabajo en equipo que hacían era muy efectivo, logrando acorralar a los Dark Pokémon sin mayores problemas, pero de lo que no se percataron, fue que uno de los Porygon escapó por el camino por donde llegaron.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras en el laboratorio, todos estaban conversando, al parecer de algo muy importante, ya que estaban muy serios.

—Profesora —decía el profesor Oak muy serio—, Hari nos dijo que ha estado haciendo unas investigaciones estos últimos días en la región, cerca de aquí. ¿De qué trata con exactitud esa investigación?

—Les explicare desde el inicio —comenzó a relatar igual de sería la profesora Larch—. Desde hace unos días, para ser más exacto, un día antes que todo este caos comenzara, comenzó un extraño incidente en las ruinas milenarias, así que con un equipo de investigación fuimos a ver qué sucedía. En un inicio creíamos que solo eran anomalías electromagnéticas, ya que la influencia magnética del lugar siempre ha sido inestable, creíamos que era normal, claro, hasta que llegamos a ese lugar y los Unown nos empezaron a molestar para que nos fuéramos, o al menos eso creíamos, porque en realidad nos estaban dando un mensaje, sólo que no sabían cómo comunicarlo.

—Ya veo, entonces estos días ha intentado descifrar aquel mensaje —comento el profesor Oak.

—Así es, pero por desgracia sin buenos resultados, la tipografía es aún más complicada que la de otro tipo de jeroglíficos.

—Ya veo —dijo muy serio con su mano derecha en su mentón—. ¿Le parece si voy a ver esos jeroglíficos?

—¡Por supuesto profesor, usted nos seria de una gran ayuda! —dijo la profesora muy alegre.

—Disculpen a todos —dijo Oak a los demás—, desde que llegamos, me ha molestado lo que sucede en esas ruinas.

—Descuide profesor —decía Bulma muy tranquila—, nosotros podemos controlar el umbral sin mayores problemas.

—¿Están seguros? —pregunto muy dudoso el profesor.

—¡Descuide profesor —dijo Marina con entusiasmo—, usted vaya a hacer sus cosas, nosotros estaremos bien y tendremos todo bajo control! —hasta que un enorme golpe se sintió en los alrededores, causando que todo el lugar se estremeciera— ¡Ay…! ¡¿Que fue eso?!

Por lo visto, el Porygon que se había fugado había llegado hasta la entrada que habían abierto. Todos los presentes miraron muy preocupados la situación, ya que el portal que habían formado, aún continuaba abierto. Gracias a que Porygon era un ser digital, le costaba más trabajo salir de ese lugar.

—¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! —preguntó Sakura muy asustada, casi apretando a su Pikachu.

—¡Supuestamente es un Porygon, pero ahora es un Dark Pokémon! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo ahora, sino causará estragos en este lugar! —gritó algo alterado Gary, más que nada, muy nervioso.

—¡¿Pero ¿qué hacemos?! —dijo Izzi para terminar de asustar— ¡Aquí no tenemos nada para defendernos, y esos monstruos son demasiado poderosos!

Atrás, sin que nadie estuviese prestando algo de atención, al parecer, Sakura y su Pikachu se ponían de acuerdo para algo.

—¡Si queremos hacernos fuertes, la única forma de hacerlo es luchando! —gritó muy entusiasmada Sakura.

—¡Ese es el ánimo que me gusta, Sakura! —gritó muy fuerte el Pokémon, saltando al supuesto campo de batalla— ¡Comencemos cuando tú quieras!

—¡Si, señor Goku! —los dos se pusieron en posición defensiva— ¡Aun no tenemos el poder para enfrentarnos a los Dark Pokémon, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer! —se decía muy seria Sakura, muy preocupada por la mala posición en la que se encontraban, dando solo una salida en su báculo y dos de sus cartas— ¡Por favor, ayuden en lo que más puedan al señor Goku! ¡Fuerza, Rayo! —lanzó las dos cartas al aire, y al activarlas, las energías invadieron al Pokémon, dándole a este lo que esperaba Sakura.

—¡Ten cuidado Sakura, el nivel de los dos es muy bajo, no solo por ese cambio de cuerpo, sino también porque no han descansado! —les dijo Gary preocupado por ese intento de suicidio.

—¡No te preocupes Gary, lo tenemos bajo control, tú solo mira y aprende! —dijo Sakura muy segura.

—Eso es como estar escuchando a Ash… Eso es malo… —comentó muy nervioso el investigador, y volteó a ver al umbral, pensando con rabia— ¡Esto va por muy mal camino, tarde o temprano ese Porygon saldrá de ese portal y no tenemos forma de detenerlo para que no cause estragos! —no solo sabía que lo que sucedería era inevitable, sino también que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Y si cerramos el portal? —preguntó cómo posibilidad Yui— No podrá salir de ese lugar esa cosa.

—¡No podemos hacer eso, nuestros amigos siguen en ese lugar! —le dijo enrabiada Marina— ¡Si necesitan algo, como ayuda de nosotros o salir, no podrán avisarnos!

—¡Es cierto, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que ese ser venga hasta acá y comience a destruir lo que hemos avanzado, si nos destruye, todo el esfuerzo de los que se han sacrificado será en vano! —le gritoneo en respuesta Yui muy enfadada.

—Por el portal no hay problema chicas, podemos cerrarlo —dijo Izzi intentando calmar las aguas, pero sin querer, las agitó aún más con lo último que dijo—, pero nadie podrá entrar ni salir de ese lugar, por lo menos hasta que derroten a Marte.

Pero sin que terminara de hablar, el Porygon logró salir de ese mundo digital, yendo directamente a encarar al Pikachu ahí presente.

—¡No podemos permitir que destruyan el lugar! ¡Sakura, tienes que sacar ese Porygon de aquí ahora! —le gritó el profesor Oak muy exaltado.

—¡Si profesor! —le asintió la card captor, y le dirigirle la palabra a su amigo amarillo— ¡Señor Goku, tenemos que sacar a ese Porygon!

—¡A tus ordenes, Sakura! —los dos comenzaron a hacer burlas para llamar la atención del ser oscuro, logrando su cometido, para así para salir por la ventana que estaba en el laboratorio, y partiendo todos a la siga de los tres, salvo Bulma, Izzi, Oak y Larch, quién, esta última, estaba entre conmocionada, impresionada, abrumada, y otros calificativos…

—¡Dark Pokémon, portales a otras dimensiones, un Pikachu que habla, una niña que usa magia…! —Larch miró al profesor Oak muy desconcertada, esperando una respuesta coherente, según ella, si es que existía.

—Es una historia muy larga profesora, no creo que tengamos el tiempo ahora para contársela —dijo el profesor, intentando cambiar de conversación muy nervioso.

—¡De acuerdo profesor, pero me debe una explicación! —le dijo de reojo al profesor con rabia interna, ya que era la única que no sabía nada de lo que sucedía.

—Cambiando de tema… —dijo de golpe el profesor Oak, volviendo su atención a Izzi y Bulma— Necesito que cierren ese portal ahora. Es verdad lo que dijo Yui, no podemos arriesgarnos arruinar todo lo que hemos avanzado, más sabiendo que existe una posibilidad de derrotar a esos sujetos. Si en verdad pueden volver a abrir ese umbral, entonces la idea más coherente es cerrarlo por ahora.

—¡De acuerdo profesor —dijo Bulma—, les avisaré ahora que cerraré el umbral!

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, nuestros amigos seguían luchando en la dimensión digital con mucho esfuerzo y muy complicados.

—¡¿Acaso esos monstruos no se cansan?! —gritó Mimí muy ofuscada— ¡Ya cánsense!

—Tranquila, si se están cansando —dijo Kenny intentando tranquilizarla—, es solo que tratan de no demostrarlo, ya no tienen energía para atacarnos como en un inicio.

Pero una voz los sacó de la batalla.

—¡Muchachos, soy Bulma, escúchenme atentamente!

—¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! —preguntó en voz alta Dawn.

—¡Tendremos que cerrar el umbral por donde entraron, no podrán regresar a nuestra dimensión ni podrán ir a ayudarlos hasta que derroten a Marte! —les dijo la científica peli azul muy seria.

—¿Por qué tomaron esa decisión? —preguntó Dawn con la misma cara que tenían los demás, muy extrañados.

—¡Uno de esos Dark Pokémon atravesó el portal, y queremos evitar a toda costa que este lugar sea invadido, recuerden que es lo único que tenemos para resguardarnos!

—¡Por mi está bien —dijo un engreído Vegeta—, así no nos molestarán! —y dirigió la vista a los tres jóvenes— ¡Lo único lamentable es que estos chiquillos tendrán que quedarse en este lugar sin posibilidad de huir! —dijo en tono burlón.

—¡Ni siquiera piense que huiremos señor Vegeta, nosotros tomamos esta decisión y no está en nuestros planes retroceder! —dijo Dawn muy segura y emocionada.

—¡Como quieran! —dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

—¡De acuerdo, entonces cerraré el umbral! Espero volverlos a ver muchachos. Suerte.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Dawn agradeciendo su apoyo.

Pero entre las tinieblas del lugar se escuchó una voz, voz que se acercaba en dirección donde estaban nuestros amigos.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! Veo que han sido unos dignos rivales para mi ejercito maligno —ante aquella aterradora voz, todos dirigieron su atención hacia donde venía su emisor—. Tengo que reconocer que son bastante fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para mí.

—Veo que eres muy hablador escondido —dijo Vegeta muy ansioso— ¡Muéstrate, insecto!

—Vaya, con que el príncipe de los saiyajin quiere luchar contra mi persona. Interesante desafío —y el ser apareció dándose a conocer. Se trataba de Marte, el guerrero de la oscuridad— ¡Ustedes no se metan! —le gritó a los Dark Pokémon— Esto es personal. Quiero probar mi nuevo poder con ese mono. Pueden divertirse con la lastra que quedó atrás —los Dark Pokémon asintieron, y enfocaron toda su atención a Dawn y los demás—¿Estás listo, Vegeta? —preguntó Marte maliciosamente.

—Te doy el primer movimiento —dijo altaneramente Vegeta quedando parado, sin una posición ofensiva ni defensiva.

¿Lograrán vencer a Marte? ¿Podrá Sakura sacar el máximo potencial de Goku en el cuerpo de Pikachu? ¿Qué tanto secreto guardará el profesor Oak? Todo esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	52. Goku, Vegeta y sus duelos dimensionales

**Capítulo 52: "Goku, Vegeta y sus duelos dimensionales. Los trucos de Marte"**

Por lo visto, el escuadrón de la oscuridad seguía intentando poseer a los Pokémon para intentar usarlos para sus fines egoístas. Para suerte de nuestros amigos, aun con los dolores de cabeza que les daba Marte y gracias a un acto precavido de Satoshi, lograron llegar con el guerrero de la oscuridad para intentar detener sus planes, ¿pero lo lograrán?

Como recordaran, en el capítulo anterior, Dawn, Kenny, Mimí y Vegeta, con algo de refuerzo de sus Pokémon y Digimon, lograron llegar hasta las redes de la internet para averiguar qué era lo que sucedía, y con suerte lo descubrieron rápidamente, así comenzando una gran batalla. Producto de esta, un Porygon había escapado fuera de su dimensión, problema que tomaron Sakura y Goku. Mientras tanto, Marte por fin aparecía desafiando a Vegeta a una batalla. ¿Logrará Vegeta derrotar a Marte? ¿Sakura y Goku lograrán detener al Dark Porygon?

Mientras Dawn y los demás luchaban, Marte y Vegeta se miraban desafiantes, esperando el primer movimiento del otro.

—¡Primero respóndeme algunas cosas antes de morir, Marte! —dijo Vegeta con ese tono de voz que lo caracteriza.

—Veo que te tienes fe ciega Vegeta, pero no me molesta que tengas ese sueño estúpido de ganarme, así que responderé a tus preguntas —dijo con tono muy irónico Marte.

—¡Respóndeme, ¿ustedes que saben de la destrucción del planeta Vejita?! —la pregunta sorprendió a Marte— ¡Ya lo sé todo, lo vi todo en ese lugar!

—Vaya, con que sabes algo de esa información, me tienes sorprendido, pero si quieres saber sobre la destrucción de ese planeta, tendrás que preguntarle a quien tiene esa información en esta dimensión. Tu dimensión no me corresponde, así que para tú desgracia no sé nada, pero si te puedo decir que Elix conocía su raza —Vegeta fue ahora quien miró impresionado a Marte—. El conoció a Freezer, quien buscaba soldados en distintos planetas para unirlos a su ejército.

—¡¿Esa basura conoció a Freezer?!

—Así es Vegeta —le asintió Marte—, se hicieron socios, ya que ambos eran igual de fuertes… no, Elix lo era aún más, pero esa sociedad terminó cuando conocieron al Rey Vegeta, tu padre. Elix conocía perfectamente la leyenda del súper saiyajin, le advirtió a Freezer, pero hizo oídos sordos, nunca creyó, por lo que, para no desbaratar nuestros planes, Elix decidió quedarse en la tierra, esperando el gran momento hasta que nuestro señor Arades despertara.

—¡¿Ustedes como conocían la leyenda del súper Saiyajin?! —preguntó un poco molesto Vegeta.

—¡Eso no te interesa, ya sabes mucho, ahora solo te queda morir!

Marte desapareció de la nada, apareciendo frente a Vegeta listo para darle un puñetazo, quien lo esquivó sin mayores problemas.

Y así es como comenzó la contienda con clara ventaja de Vegeta, aun sin transformarse en súper Saiyajin.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de la profesora Larch, en los campos se encontraban Sakura y los demás intentando detener al Dark Porygon, quien se preparaba para atacar.

—¡Señor Goku, intentemos rodearlo, tal vez encontremos algún punto vulnerable! —gritó Sakura, dando a conocer que quería buscar algún punto débil.

—¡De acuerdo Sakura! —el saiyajin comenzó a rodear al Porygon, como buen roedor que era ahora…

—Sakura, dime ¿qué planeas? —preguntó algo nerviosos el profesor Rowan.

—¡No puede ser que sean tan poderosos sin un punto débil, Kero me enseñó que un ser por más fuerte que sea, siempre va a tener un punto débil y es ese punto el que quiero buscar!

—¡Sakura, Porygon es un Pokémon de tipo normal, tal vez deberías probar con eso! —le gritó Marina, tratando de ayudarla.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó perspicaz— ¿Que ataques eran fuertes contra los Pokémon del tipo normal? —se preguntaba forzando su memoria, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Pero al Porygon se le había acabado la paciencia y decidió atacar.

—¡Rayo! —gritó desesperada, cosa que puso muy nervioso al Pikachu, logrando atacar al Dark Pokémon, invadiéndolo de electricidad— Increíble…, funcionó…

—¡A lo mejor fueron esas cartas que utilizaste, Sakura! —le gritó Hikari entusiasmada.

—¡Es verdad, las cartas! —gritó feliz— ¡Eso quiere decir que podremos usar nuestros ataques a gusto! —le devolvió la mirada al Pokémon y le exclamó— ¡¿Está listo, señor Goku?!

—¡Por supuesto! —le asintió muy emocionado.

Pero no contaban con algo. De pronto, una extraña energía invadió al Porygon, tomando una tonalidad marrón.

—¡Sakura, cuidado, Porygon usó conversión! —gritó un poco preocupada Marina.

—¿Qué es la conversión? — preguntó Yamato.

—Es un movimiento de Porygon. Cuando recibe un ataque se adapta a él, y pasa a un tipo que le de ventaja —explicó Marina.

—¡¿Qué quiere decir eso?! —preguntó Takeru sin entender.

—Significa que Porygon pasó de ser tipo normal a tipo tierra, por lo que los ataques de Pikachu serán inútiles, ya que los tipos tierra son inmunes a los ataques eléctricos —explicó el profesor Rowan, asustando a todos— ¡Sakura, si quieres ganar, tendrás que utilizar otra estrategia, estás en una clara desventaja!

—¡De acuerdo profesor! —le asintió muy tranquila— ¡Lo peor de todo es que no puedo utilizar los otros Pokémon de Ashy, están muy lejos de aquí, además están descansando! —pero claramente la meta del Porygon era eliminar todo lo que se le cruzara, por lo que siguió atacando, a lo que el Pikachu solo esquivaba— ¡Si no hago algo ahora, los esfuerzos de los chicos serán en vano, no puedo permitir eso!

* * *

...

* * *

Vegeta tenía la batalla ganada, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para acabar con Marte y terminar esa pesadilla, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

—No puedo creerlo, creí que serias un digno retador, pero solo me has decepcionado. No me había equivocado, todos ustedes son solo basura —decía Vegeta muy molesto y ofendido.

—Es verdad, solo te he decepcionado. Se nota que eres el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin, no te he dado el espectáculo que has querido… claro, aún —dijo Marte muy confiado.

—¡¿No me digas?! —le preguntó en tono burlón— ¡Veo que aun te queda boca para decir incoherencias, Marte!

Mientras tanto, Dawn y los demás seguían reteniendo a los Porygon y sus evoluciones con mucho éxito, extrañamente.

—¡Qué bien, ya no queda mucho, amigos, démosle el golpe final! —Dawn volteó a mirar a sus Pokémon y les dijo— ¡Muchachos, con todo lo que tengan, ahora!

Los demás con escuchar a la coordinadora, se apartaron de su camino para dejarla hacer lo que quería hacer, también llamando la atención de Vegeta y Marte.

—¡Veo que esa chiquilla es muy impaciente, veamos de lo que es capaz! — decía Vegeta muy atento a lo que hacía Dawn.

Y los cinco Pokémon de Dawn se pararon frente su entrenadora, listos para recibir la orden de ataque.

—¡Terminemos con esto chicos! ¡Buneary, rayo de hielo; Pachirisu, ataque descarga; Mamoswine, fragmento de hielo; Cyndaquil, ataque de estrellas; Piplup, hidrobomba! —con solo escuchar, los Pokémon atacaron a los Porygon y sus evoluciones con un poderoso rayo que se formó por los ataques. El efecto fue mucho mayor al esperado, ya que debilitó a todos los Dark Pokémon, dando mucha confianza a todos.

—¡Dawn, eres increíble, tienes una gran confianza y fuerza de voluntad! —dijo Mimí muy sorprendida.

—¡Es verdad, tu confianza hacia tus Pokémon se ha vuelto muy fuerte, no queda nada de la Dawn que conocí desde el jardín! —decía Kenny muy asombrado.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta le enrostraba a Marte su gran debilidad y mediocridad, dando a entender aparte, que Marte ya estaba muy sorprendido y algo asustado por lo ocurrido.

—¡Oye niña, te subestimé, fuiste muy valiente al tomar esa decisión! —le gritó Vegeta a Dawn.

—¡Te dije que era fuerte y que no sería un estorbo! —dijo Dawn con mucha confianza, en especial después de lo que le dijo Vegeta.

—¡Tampoco te pases, solo eres muy confiada pero no fuerte, esos monstruos lo son! —le dijo algo molesto Vegeta— ¡Cuando te vea pelear con tus manos, ahí recién empezaré a cambiar de opinión, mientras tanto, solo eres estorbo!

No solo el tono de voz, sino que también sus palabras la desanimaron mucho, y claro, después que Vegeta la trató de estorbo y débil, ha querido demostrarle que no lo era, ¿pero lo hará por orgullo, o quiere demostrar algo?

—¡Oye tú, no la trates así! —le exclamó furioso Kenny— Veo que ti te encanta pelear, ¡pues te informo que Dawn no es como tú!

—Está bien Kenny, el señor Vegeta tiene razón —dijo muy reflexiva Dawn—. Cuando visitamos tú dimensión Mimí, me golpearon, quedé tan débil, que todos estaban más preocupados de cuidarme que de la misión, por eso fallamos, y cuando visitamos la dimensión de Sakura, dejé que me poseyera dos cartas, poniendo en peligro la vida de todos…

—¡Dawn, no seas tan dura contigo misma, todos nos hemos esforzado en lo que hemos podido, pero todos tenemos nuestro limite! —le dijo Mimí un poco angustiada por la situación por la que pasaba Dawn.

—¡No Mimí, solo yo tengo un límite, ustedes pueden seguir creciendo y volverse aún más fuertes, yo solo puedo entrenar a mis Pokémon y hacerlos más fuertes! —detuvo de nuevo su discurso, solo para terminar con un— Disculpen por ser solo un estorbo —terminó de decir entre lágrimas, con la mirada baja.

Pero alguien bastante entrometido, puso su opinión… corrección, empeoraría la situación.

—¡No es verdad, no eres un estorbo, —le dijo Marte en voz alta—, al contrario, haz sido de gran utilidad! —dijo maliciosamente.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, maldito?! —le preguntó Kenny sin entender esa extrañísima analogía.

—¡Es sencillo, gracias al poder con el que atacó a esos Porygon, mi fuerza a aumentado! —dijo maliciosamente.

—¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?! —le preguntó Mimí, tratando de hilar casi en burla las palabras de Marte.

—¡Dark Pokémon, entreguen su energía a su servidor! —gritó mientras levantaba su mano derecha.

De la nada, todos los Porygon se levantaron y se transformaron en energía. Nuestros héroes veían impresionados como Marte absorbía la energía de aquellos Porygon y comenzaba a cambiar radicalmente su aspecto.

—¡Gracias chiquilla, ahora absorberé la energía de ese poderoso ataque que hiciste contra los Dark Pokémon! —de pronto, Marte comenzó a liberar una enorme cantidad de energía, era tal, que incluso el mismo Vegeta se sorprendió al sentir tal poder.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Goku tenían sus propios problemas.

—¡Tendré que improvisar con lo que tengo! —se decía Sakura para si— No puedo utilizar más magia, estoy muy agotada, y si continúo podría desmayarme… ¡Tendré que utilizar los ataques de Pikachu!

La situación era exasperante, mientras Sakura planeaba sus movimientos, los demás no podían hacer más que mirar. Goku apenas podía esquivar los ataques, más que nada, por estar al pendiente de la cara de preocupación de Sakura.

—¡Sakura, actúa rápido, no podrán continuar peleando así, preocúpate de encontrar rápido una solución! —le gritó Gary bastante desesperado.

—¡De acuerdo! —le asintió con seguridad Sakura— ¡Atacaremos a ciegas, señor Goku!

—¡Sera como tú digas, Sakura! —le gritó el Pokémon eléctrico.

—Muy bien, como veo que ese Porygon es muy veloz, entonces… —se dijo, para después gritar— ¡Ataque rápido!

El Pokémon eléctrico comenzó a atacar por todos los alrededores al Porygon, pero sin causar mucho daño.

—¡Olvídalo, no funciona, intenta con cola de acero! —gritó un poco más desesperada.

La cola del Pikachu comenzó a brillar, pero por unos segundos, ya que cuando iba a acertar el ataque, la cola volvió a la normalidad, por lo que la cola sólo tocó al Dark Pokémon.

—Claro, no me parece extraño, tanto cuerpo y mente deben ser uno, y solo la mente de Pikachu sabe cómo implementar todos esos ataques, pero como está la mente de Goku, no puede usar todo su potencial —comentó el profesor Rowan.

—Eso quiere decir que solo podrá usar su ataque rápido en su capacidad menor, y rayo es completamente inútil ahora, aunque haya aumentado su fuerza —comentó muy preocupado Gary.

—A lo mejor Sakura sólo se concentró en fortalecer el rayo de Pikachu, y por eso no puede usar todo su potencial —acotó Marina muy seria.

—Si es así, quiere decir que Sakura está en verdaderos aprietos —decía Gary sin despegar la mirada de la angustiada Sakura, quién seguía pensando en que hacer, para después cambiar su atención a Yui—. ¡Yui, Inuyasha está cerca de aquí, necesitamos su ayuda, debe estar en el rancho donde están descansando nuestros Pokémon con Kikyō!

—¡De acuerdo! —gritó la aludida partiendo en búsqueda del híbrido, pero un ataque sorpresa de agua de alguien hacia el Porygon la detuvo, buscando la procedencia de este, cosa que hizo el resto también.

—¡Disculpen la demora, por fin me quité la impresión! —dijo a los demás, para luego desviar la mirada al Porygon— ¡No sé quién te controla, pero no permitiré que vengas a provocar caos en la región Goldate! —dijo…

Así es, era la profesora Larch junto al Pokémon que realizó el ataque de agua, solo que este Pokémon era extraño para todos, y claro, no lo conocían.

* * *

...

* * *

Después que Marte terminara de absorber todo el poder de no solo los Porygon, sino también del ataque que recibieron por parte de los Pokémon de Dawn, se volvió a alistar para la batalla.

—Creo que es mi turno, Vegeta —no dejó ni hablar a Vegeta y desapareció, solo para aparecer detrás del saiyajin, sorprendiéndolo por el nuevo poder que tenía—. Creo que yo ganaré esta batalla, mono —le dio una patada por la espalda y lo mandó a volar al pseudosuelo.

El nuevo poder de Marte dejó asombrado a todos, dejando un sentimiento de miedo en los jóvenes.

Pero claramente Vegeta no se dejaría derrotar por un ataque así. Desde el lugar donde fue a aterrizar, comenzó a verse como salía expulsada una gran cantidad de energía en forma de explosión, de la cual salió un Vegeta totalmente distinto, ya que el color de su cabello había cambiado, al igual que el color de sus ojos; claramente se había trasformado en súper saiyajin. Vegeta se levantó, y quedó cara a cara con Marte.

—¡Veo que lo tuyo no es solo palabrería Marte, espero que me diviertas esta vez! —dijo ahora un Vegeta mucho más emocionado.

—¡Sera un placer, mono! —los dos desaparecieron, y se empezaron a sentir golpes en el aire.

Mientras los demás, solo veían… o intentaban ver qué pasaba.

—¡Increíble, que velocidad tienen los dos! —exclamó muy sorprendido Agumon— Lo sentimos, pero nosotros no tenemos tal nivel.

—¡Pero Agumon, si llegan a su nivel mega pueden llegar a ese nivel, e incluso si tú y Gabumon se fusionan…! —dijo Mimí muy extrañada.

—Mimí, recuerda que ya no tienen los emblemas, no podemos llegar a esos niveles —le recordó Gabumon aquel pequeño detalle.

—Parece ser que todo está en manos de Vegeta, no nos queda otra más que confiar en él —dijo Kenny, muy esperanzado que sus palabras sean escuchadas.

Pero había alguien que no le importaba nada de lo que conversaban sus amigos.

—Dawn, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Kenny, preocupado por lo concentrada que estaba su amiga mirando al pseudocielo.

—¡Eso quiero! —exclamó secamente la joven de Sinnoh.

—¿Qué quieres, Dawn? —preguntó extrañada Mimí.

—¡Quiero ser tan fuerte como el señor Vegeta, así no les seré más un estorbo! —respondió muy seria.

Kenny y Mimí se miraron sin entender las palabras de la joven, o tal vez, solo no comprendían su punto de vista.

—Definitivamente se golpeó la cabeza —dijo Mimí algo desconcertada.

—A lo mejor se siente así porque se siente una inútil… digo, según lo que dijo —dijo muy preocupado Kenny lo suficientemente bajo como para que la pelíazul no la escuchara.

La batalla era vertiginosa, solo se sentían los impactos en el aire, hasta que un puñetazo de Marte mandó a Vegeta directo al lado del grupo, estrellándolo en las murallas del lugar.

—¡Creo que es suficiente de juegos, su tiempo ha terminado, y en especial el mío! —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡Tienes razón Marte, tu tiempo ha terminado! —decía Vegeta recomponiéndose al lado de los demás— ¡Te convertiré en polvo, maldito!

—No Vegeta, no me refería a eso, me refería a otra cosa —decía muy confiado Marte.

—¡¿Acaso ya entraste en locura?! —dijo Vegeta en tono burlón.

—¡¿Acaso no se preguntan dónde tengo la energía de las bestias sagradas?! —preguntó Marte.

—¡¿No me digas que tú tienes la energía sagrada?! —gritó Agumon muy molesto— ¡Devuélvela, esa energía es sagrada, no debe estar junta con energía maligna!

—Vaya, vaya, recién se vienen a percatar que yo tengo algo tan importante para ustedes, pero veo que no era tan importante. ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja!

—¡Deja de burlarte de nosotros o te quitaremos la energía sagrada por las malas! —le desafió Gatomon.

—De acuerdo, entonces tendrán que quitármela —dijo Marte abriendo sus brazos— ¡Vengan, sean afortunados de esta gran oportunidad!

—Sera un placer —dijo Vegeta, ironizando su agradecimiento.

El súper saiyajin iba a comenzar nuevamente su ofensiva, pero fue detenido cuando una voz de fondo dijo algo muy extraño.

—"Extracción de la base de datos de los entrenadores completa"

—¡Ya está! —sonrió maliciosamente, retrocediendo solo algunos metros para abrir una especie de compuerta, lugar donde saco la ahora inidentificable energía sagrada.

Su aspecto era bastante más brillante y grande de la que ya conocían, fuera que su energía solo emanaba rencor y maldad pura.

—¡Ahora comenzará su infierno, pero no se preocupen, no los mataré de un golpe, quiero divertirme! —decía con una sonrisa maquiavélica, muy confiado de su victoria.

* * *

...

* * *

—¡Profesora Larch! —gritó Sakura muy entusiasmada y feliz por la ayuda— ¡Muchas gracias, no salvó!

—¡No es nada Sakura, ahora derrotemos a ese Porygon, no podemos permitir que siga causando más estragos! —dijo igual de entusiasmada la profesora de Goldate.

Y no era menos, el ataque del extraño Pokémon detuvo toda acción del Porygon, haciendo que se enfadara aún más.

—¡Sakura, profesora Seiki, tengan cuidado, Porygon está cambiando su tipo! —le avisó Gary a la joven, percatándose del comportamiento del Pokémon.

El Porygon comenzó a brillar nuevamente, pero esta vez tomando una tonalidad verdosa.

—¡Porygon ahora es tipo hierba, los ataques eléctricos y de agua no serán efectivos! —les avisó Gary, alertando de la situación— ¡Profesora, ¿tiene algún Pokémon de fuego?! ¡Un ataque de fuego lo acabaría!

—¡Eso quisiera ahora, pero solo traje este pequeño Oshawott que es para entregar a los entrenadores novatos —comentó algo sarcástica Larch—, fue al único que tomé cuando dijiste que Porygon había tomado características del tipo tierra!

—¿Oshawott? —se preguntó Sakura muy intrigada, sacó la Pokédex de Ash ya sabiendo cómo usarla y preguntó por el Pokémon en cuestión, recibiendo como respuesta un…— "Pokémon desconocido, no hay información de este Pokémon" —se escuchó de la enciclopedia.

—¡No te preocupes, no son Pokémon de las regiones del norte, por eso no tienes información, ahora preocúpate de ese Porygon y en como derrotarlo! —le comentó Larch a Sakura.

—¡De acuerdo!

Entre los ataques del Oshawott y del Pikachu, intentaron detener con todos los recursos al Porygon, algunos acertaban y otros fallaban, y los que acertaban eran muy poco efectivos. De pronto, después de varios minutos de combate, un ataque de fuego dio de lleno al Porygon mandándolo a volar muy lejos, ¿gracias a que tenía mucho más poder que el ataque de un Pokémon de fuego?

—¡¿Eh?! —todos miraron de dónde provenía aquel ataque, y vieron a un hombre sin moverse, muy tranquilo, con su brazo derecho extendido frente a él.

—¡Sí que son escandalosos para pelear! ¡No sé cómo duermen los demás, pero echaron a perder mi descanso! —dijo muy serio…. y algo fastidiado, pero con una sonrisa que demostraba mucha seguridad de sí mismo. Aquél sujeto vestía un uniforme militar color azul, acompañado de lo que parecía una capa azul oscuro.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor! —le agradeció muy alegre Sakura— ¡No sabíamos cómo sacárnoslo de encima!

—¡Gracias por lo de señor! ¡El coronel Roy Mustang a su servicio, señoritas! —dijo muy orgulloso, sin bajar su brazo con el que atacó.

Pero poco duró la pausa, ya que el Porygon volvió a cambiar su tipo, ahora tomando una tonalidad azulada.

—¡Sakura, Porygon cambió su tipo de hierba a agua, aprovecha la oportunidad! —gritó Gary muy rápido.

—¡Sí! —y Sakura se dirigió a su amigo amarillo— ¡Muy bien señor Goku, esta es nuestra oportunidad! —pero el saiyajin no respondió— Señor Goku, ¿le sucede algo? —pero seguía sin responder, cosa que la preocupó mucho, por lo que Sakura se acercó a su amigo— ¿Qué le sucede, se lastimó? —pero al acercarse, el Pikachu le lanzó un rayo en forma de amenaza a la peli castaña, dejándola sentada en el suelo bastante atontada y paralizada, pero por, sobre todo, muy, pero muy asustada y aterrada.

—¡¿Qué le pasa a ese Pikachu?! —preguntaba bastante asustada y preocupada Larch.

—¡Aléjense de nuestro planeta humanos asquerosos, o nosotros personalmente lo haremos! —gritó el Pikachu con mucha ira.

—¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Explícate! —preguntó el profesor Rowan, sin entender lo que sucedía.

—¡No tengo nada que explicarles a los humanos! —miró fijamente a los ojos de Sakura y le amenazó— Tú serás la primera, mocosa —de pronto, la cola del Pikachu comenzó a brillar tornándose oscura, dio un brinco y se lanzó contra ella, ¡intentando acertar su cola de acero!

¿Cómo terminará la batalla entre Marte y Vegeta? ¿Acaso Sakura está perdida? ¿Y qué fue lo que le pasó a Goku en realidad? Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas, serán reveladas, pero en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. En estos capítulos no tengo mucho que decir, ya que siguen con la misma esencia. Como verán, esto se pondrá algo violento, así que bueno... ¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	53. Enfrentando emociones extrañas, cuando t

**Capítulo 53: "Enfrentando emociones extrañas, cuando toca fondo la angustia"**

Llega un momento en la vida en que alguien de corazón puro te quiere destruir, pese a que te quiere mucho, o alguien de corazón frío y egoísta que te quiere proteger, incluso arriesgando su vida; si, no es algo muy común de ver, corrección, ¿alguien ha visto algo así alguna vez? Dudo mucho que sean muchos los casos, en el mejor de los casos, pero da para pensar, ¿verdad? Bueno, se preguntarán, ¿por qué ponerse a pensar en ello? Tal vez porque es algo que tendría que ocurrir tarde o temprano, o a veces más temprano que tarde. El que alguien se lo ponga a pensar ahora, tal vez no influya en la vida de las personas, o tal vez sí. Veamos qué es lo que sucede en el primer caso, cuando alguien que es capaz de dar su vida por ti, ahora solo te quiere, en el mejor de los casos, descuartizar.

* * *

Las circunstancias no estaban para sorpresas ni mucho menos, había sucedido algo muy extraño, Goku había caído bajo la posesión de algo o alguien. Lo que no sabían los que rodeaban al saiyajin, era por qué de la nada se había convertido en un ser lleno de rabia, maldad, ira, solo con sentimientos de odio hacia los humanos.

—¡Aléjense de nuestro planeta humanos asquerosos, o nosotros personalmente lo haremos! —gritó el Pikachu con mucha ira.

—¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Explícate! —preguntó el profesor Rowan, sin entender lo que sucedía.

—¡No tengo nada que explicarles a los humanos! —miró fijamente a los ojos de Sakura y le amenazó— Tú serás la primera, mocosa —de pronto, la cola del Pikachu comenzó a brillar tornándose oscura, dio un brinco y se lanzó contra ella, ¡intentando acertar su cola de acero!

—¡Aléjate de ahí, niña! —gritó Mustang, pero Sakura no reaccionaba, siquiera podía moverse, aún estaba paralizada por el ataque eléctrico.

—¡Sakura, muévete! —todos le gritaban para que se moviera, pero no hubo caso.

Todo parecía así de largo para la joven, aun no salía de la conmoción de lo que sucedía. No era necesario adivinar lo que sucedería, una poderosa cola de acero acertó en su brazo derecho, mandándola a volar con mucha fuerza, quedando tirada a unos metros del lugar.

El lugar quedó en silencio, todos estaban estáticos, no podían creer lo que veían. ¿En verdad Goku había atacado a Sakura?

—¡Ustedes son los que siguen! —gritó ahora el irreconocible Pikachu— ¡Nuestro señor Arades acabará con todos ustedes, y nosotros volveremos a vivir como lo hacíamos antes que los humanos contaminaran nuestro planeta!

¡¿Qué Arades que?! Parecía una locura, pero todo hacía indicar que Goku se había unido al escuadrón de la oscuridad, ¿pero con tanta facilidad? Era muy extraño.

—¡Oye, no te precipites y será mejor que prestes atención! —le dijo muy serio el coronel Mustang— ¡Si quieres eliminarnos, primero tendrás que pelear conmigo! —pese a la seguridad con la que hablaba, sabia mejor que todos que esto estaba fuera de lo anormal.

—¡Como digas humano, entonces serás el segundo en morir! —dirigió su mirada al alquimista de fuego y comenzó a acumular energía eléctrica en su cuerpo.

Pero en otro lugar, estaban a punto de vivir una verdadera pesadilla.

* * *

...

* * *

Marte comenzó a absorber todo el poder que adquirió la energía sagrada, y la misma. Su poder era tan grande, que su cuerpo apenas la podía contenerlo, lo que provocaba que emanara energía en forma de tentáculos. Pese al tiempo, seguía aumentando su poder sin cansarse, y todo terminó con una explosión, la que mandó a volar a todos con excepción de Vegeta, quién esperaba ansioso continuar la pelea. Después de desaparecer la luz producida por la explosión, apareció Marte con un aspecto mucho más pequeño, su estatura era menor; en comparación, llegaba hasta los hombros de Vegeta, su piel escamosa era rojiza, y su cabello gris.

—Discúlpame Vegeta por haberte hecho esperar, ¿te parece si continuamos? —preguntó con una sonrisa tan fría, que causaba escalofríos.

—¡Ya era hora Marte, me estaba empezando a aburrir!

Y volvieron a pelear al mismo ritmo de antes.

Mientras tanto, Dawn y los demás se recomponían después de la explosión.

—¡Ay! ¡Ese Marte quiere pasarse de listo! —exclamó Mimí muy enfadada.

—Miren, volvieron a pelear —decía Kenny mientras concentraba su atención a la batalla.

—Es increíble que pese al tiempo que han estado peleando, continúen al mismo ritmo —decía Dawn muy sorprendida del ritmo que llevaban.

Pero las palabras de Agumon los haría aterrizar a tierra firme, de forma muy violenta.

—Vegeta perderá esta batalla —dijo Agumon muy serio.

—¿Eh? —a Mimí le llamó la atención aquellas palabras, por lo que miró al monstruo digital— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Agumon?

—Chicos, no es necesario que se los expliquen, solo miren la batalla —dijo Gabumon sin quitar la vista de la batalla.

—¿De que estas hablando? Solo mira, Vegeta sigue con clara ventaja —decía Kenny muy seguro de sus palabras.

Y muy obedientes, hicieron lo que les pidió Gabumon. Con un poco mirar la batalla, era evidente lo que decía Kenny; Vegeta tenía todo bajo control, pero después de analizar la situación, se percataron de algo muy extraño. Pese a que peleaban con la misma fuerza y velocidad, había algo raro en Marte.

—¿Acaso Marte está peleando al nivel del señor Vegeta por alguna razón? —todos miraron a Dawn muy extrañados, su pregunta había sido muy extraña, pero certera— Bueno, eso es lo que siento por alguna razón.

—Acabas de acertar, Dawn —dijo Gatomon—. Si analizan bien la batalla, notarán que Vegeta está luchando con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Marte está más que relajado, pareciera que estuviese jugando.

—¡Oigan chicos, lo que dicen es grave, toda nuestra fe esta en Vegeta, ¿qué pasaría si él en verdad pierde?! —gritó Kenny muy nervioso.

—¡No tengo intenciones de hacer lo que dice Marte! —gritó Dawn muy furiosa, para salir corriendo en dirección a la pelea.

—¡Dawn, ¿qué vas a hacer?! —le preguntó Kenny.

—¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Voy a pelear contra Marte!

—¡¿Estás loca, quieres que te mate?!

—¡Si no hacemos algo, de todos modos, moriremos, mínimo lo que puedo hacer es ayudar al señor Vegeta, él está en peligro!

—¡Dawn, no seas estúpida, tú no puedes hacer nada, quédate aquí! —intervino Mimí retando a Dawn.

—¡Di lo que quieras, pero si quiero dejar de ser un estorbo, esta es mi hora de demostrarlo! —y cuando iba a empezar a correr al lugar de la batalla, sus Pokémon se pararon frente a ella— Chicos, ¿me quieren ayudar a pelear? —a lo que le asintieron— Se los agradezco muchachos, pero quiero hacer esto sola. Es verdad lo que dijo el señor Vegeta, si quiero demostrar ser fuerte y no un estorbo, tengo que demostrarlo con mis manos. Por favor, ustedes no interfieran —y partió a, según ella, enfrentar su destino.

Sus Pokémon miraron pasmados como su entrenadora se dirigía al campo de batalla, sin creer lo que escuchaban.

—¡Chicos —les gritó muy serio Kenny—, no se preocupen, dejen a Dawn! —los Pokémon voltearon a ver a Kenny muy preocupados— Ella le quiere demostrarle algo a Vegeta. Recuerden que pese a ser muy alegre y optimista, Dawn también cae en cuadros depresivos cuando se siente una inútil.

—¡Además —ahora decía Mimí—, si llega a suceder algo, nosotros interferiremos —para después mirar tras ella a los demás—, ¿verdad chicos?! —a lo que asintieron con entusiasmo, dejando un poco menos preocupados a los Pokémon de Dawn.

Dawn, ¿estás segura de lo que haces? ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo para al menos, ayudar un poquito a Vegeta? A lo mejor aquella desesperación, de que Vegeta estaba siendo derrotado, la había hecho tomar una decisión. Quien sabe, cualquier cosa era posible.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mustang continuaba luchando contra Goku, claramente sin ningún resultado favorable, es más…

—¡Esto es imposible, se supone que, con ese cambio de cuerpo, con suerte sabia controlar sus poderes, ¿qué rayos está sucediendo?! —se preguntaba muy desesperado el alquimista de fuego.

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó Marina— ¡Si Sakura elimina el poder de sus cartas sobre Pikachu, podrá debilitar el poder que tiene, así el coronel Mustang podrá retenerlo con mayor facilidad!

—Marina, no creo que Sakura esté en condiciones de hacer algo —decía Gary mirando a la joven que aún seguía tirada—. Está inconsciente, o al menos eso espero. Tendremos que pensar en otra cosa rápido.

—Pero ¿qué haremos entonces? —preguntaba Takeru— No creo que pueda con él por mucho tiempo más.

—¡Es verdad! —llevando su mano izquierda a su cabeza, muy desesperado, Gary comenzó a buscar una solución, pero gritó al aire con mucha rabia— ¡Maldición, Satoshi… ayúdanos!

Mientras tanto, dos personas veían desde el interior del laboratorio la batalla.

—Por favor, ayúdalos al menos a detener por un momento al Pikachu de Ash. Tengo algo en mente —decía una joven de cabello rosado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el hombre de turbante y capa.

—Intentaré despertar, aunque sea a cachetadas a Sakura. No puedo permitir que esté en ese estado, Sato no me lo perdonaría —decía la joven muy seria.

—¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Esa niña solo nos molestaría si se pone a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.

—No te preocupes, Sakura es mi amiga, y mi misión es apoyarla aún en estos momentos… ¡Yo sé que Sato haría lo mismo, por algo la puso a ella como la líder de todo esto antes de morir! —le respondió con un poco más de ánimo.

—De acuerdo, como tú digas Whitney, solo espero retener a Goku por algún tiempo.

—No te lo pediría si no supiera que eres amigo de él, Piccolo. De todos modos, solo te pido que lo detengas, tampoco quiero que lastimen el cuerpo del Pikachu de Ash, él se sacrificó para que Goku siguiera con nosotros, mientras el pobre está aguantando esa maldita enfermedad —decía nuevamente muy seria, sin quitar la vista del campo de batalla— ¡Ya basta de palabrerías! —y salió corriendo mientras gritaba— ¡Confío en ti!

—Veamos primero si lo que quieres hacer funciona —decía sonriendo con algo de seguridad—. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Goku? Él no pertenece a esta dimensión, mucho menos es como esos animales… Dejemos las preguntas para otro momento, a detener a ese enano.

¿Con que objetivo Whitney querrá despertar, como dice ella, aunque sea a cachetadas, a Sakura? Como todos sabemos, el estado depresivo de Sakura no le permite ni siquiera pensar en lo que pasa, salvo en la muerte de Satoshi, los ataques a Ash y Pikachu, y la enfermedad de Goku.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Vegeta aún continuaba luchando contra Marte, ya con mucha dificultad.

—¡Vamos Vegeta, ¿no me digas que ya te cansaste?! ¡Y eso que me esmeré para convertirme en un rival digno, como tú querías! —le decía en tono burlón.

—¡Ni siquiera creas que ya tienes la batalla ganada, recién estoy calentando! —dijo ahora Vegeta con mucha rabia contenida.

—Perro que ladra no muerde —decía en una posición muy burlona, levantando sus manos a la altura de la cara, para después solo cruzarse de brazos— ¡No tengo tiempo para juegos saiyajin, terminemos esto ahora! —de pronto, comenzó a emanar más energía. Por lo visto, tenía en mente aumentar aún más su poder para destruir a Vegeta de un solo golpe, mientras que Vegeta hacia exactamente lo mismo.

—¡Ahora veras Marte, te eliminaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! —y sin mediar más, Vegeta se lanzó a atacar, pero para su sorpresa, cuando estaba a punto de acertar su puño izquierdo, Marte se movió a una velocidad superior a la de él, esquivando el ataque sin ninguna molestia— ¡Maldito, me las pagarás! —la desesperación hizo que Vegeta solo se desesperara, valga la redundancia, por lo que se lanzó contra Marte a dar golpes a tontas y a locas, sin acertar ninguno— ¡¿Qué rayos le pasó a Marte?! ¡Aumentó su poder de forma abrumadora, esto no puede estar sucediendo!

Por más que Vegeta lanzaba golpes, no acertaba ninguno, hasta que la desesperación le hizo pasar una mala jugada al descubrir su defensa, lo que Marte aprovechó para propinarle un par de golpes que lo mandaron al pseudosuelo.

—¡Lo siento mucho Vegeta, pero no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, tengo cosas importantes que atender! —en sus manos comenzó a cargar una extraña energía, parecía fuego azulado— ¡Te mandaré a lo más profundo del infierno, saiyajin!

Se veía todo perdido para Vegeta, estaba a punto de desaparecer. El ataque de Marte se veía muy potente, y considerando su velocidad, seguro que, si lograba esquivar el ataque, cosa casi improbable, igual lo mataría, pero de la nada apareció Dawn, interponiéndose entre la trayectoria del ataque Marte y Vegeta.

—¡Niñita, vete de aquí, me molestas! —dijo con rabia el saiyajin.

—¡No lo haré, voy a probarles que no soy un estorbo! —gritó con ira y prepotencia Dawn, muy segura de su decisión.

—¡Ahora me eres un estorbo! —le dijo Vegeta muy furioso— ¡¿Acaso quieres que tu vida termine ahora?!

—¡No me importa si muero ahora, al menos moriré ayudándolos y no de protegida! —dijo mientras volteaba su mirada al saiyajin, mirándolo muy segura.

Al ver esta situación, Marte detuvo su ataque.

—¡Vaya, vaya, con que la jovencita quiere luchar conmigo! —decía muy sarcástico.

—¡Por supuesto Marte, no creo que pueda derrotarte, pero al menos daré mi mejor esfuerzo! —decía muy convencida, sin nada de miedo, o eso simulaba…

—Vegeta, ¿te parece si primero juego con esta mocosa y después te destruyo? —la pregunta sacó de sus cabales a Dawn, provocando que su enojo aumentara.

—¡Haz lo que quieras Marte, pero ni creas que podrás derrotarme! —decía con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡Ahora les demostraré que si soy capaz de luchar por mí misma! —se decía Dawn— ¡Por causa de mi torpeza estamos en peligro, si hubiésemos traído con nosotros aquella energía sagrada, ahora estaríamos descansando en casa! —y gritó fuertemente— ¡Prepárate Marte!

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Goku seguía dándole problemas al alquimista de fuego, quien apenas podía seguir el ritmo de la pelea.

—¡Esto es terrible, si no hacemos algo ahora, matará al coronel Mustang! —exclamó muy preocupada Marina— ¡Tiene que haber algún método para ayudarlo y detener al señor Goku!

De pronto, se sintió una explosión detrás del laboratorio, para ser más exacto, en el lugar donde descansaban los Pokémon.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó Taichi muy preocupado.

—¿No están descansando los Pokémon en ese lugar? —pregunto Hikari un poco asustada.

De pronto, la asistente de la profesora Larch llegaba corriendo desde el laboratorio al grupo. Se veía aterrada.

—¡Esto es horrible! —gritó la joven aterrada.

—¡Hari, ¿qué sucede?! —preguntó Gary bastante angustiado.

—¡Todos los Pokémon que descansaban en el rancho comenzaron a atacar!

—¡No, Inuyasha y Kikyō están solos en ese lugar! —gritó Yui— ¡No podrán contra los Pokémon de Satoshi, los van a matar!

—¡Es cierto Yui…, si los Pokémon de Satoshi caen poseídos, en especial sus Pokémon más poderosos, no tendremos ninguna oportunidad! —reflexionó Gary, comenzando a desesperarse mucho, contagiando sus emociones a los demás.

Hasta que lo inevitable ocurrió, una cola de acero de Pikachu impactó por la espalda a Mustang, dejándolo en el suelo muy debilitado.

—¡Llegó tu hora, maldito! —gritó el Pikachu con ira, alejándose un poco y acumulando energía eléctrica.

—¡Maldición, no me puedo mover…, ya estoy muy agotado y adolorido! —decía entre quejidos Mustang, con mucha rabia— ¡Creo que en verdad me matará! —y aún sin rendirse, intentaba levantarse del suelo, sin éxito.

Todos vieron como el Pikachu acumulaba muchísima energía, y cuando terminó de preparar su ataque, disparó la poderosa descarga eléctrica, la que al impactar provocó una gran explosión, provocando que una pantalla de polvo se levantara por la fuerza de impacto del choque.

—No…, Pikachu, que hiciste —dijo Gary con la voz entrecortada, sin creer lo que veía.

Nadie podía creer lo que veían. ¿En verdad Goku o Pikachu, como quieran decirle, había matado al coronel Mustang?

Cuando se disipó el polvo, se vio el resultado del ataque. Había sido un gran impacto, dejó un gran cráter el ataque eléctrico, pero no había nadie.

—¡Imposible, no está! —gritó el Pikachu, quien comenzó a mirar por todas partes buscando al coronel, hasta que miró al cielo y vio como alguien lo había salvado— ¡Rayos, ¿cómo llegó ahí?! —gritó con rabia.

—¡Oye enano, no será tan sencillo como crees, ahora yo pelearé contigo! —le gritó quién estaba flotando en el aire, mientras se dirigía al grupo.

Al llegar al grupo.

—Oye…, gracias por ayudarme —dijo Roy muy agitado.

—Será mejor que no te metas con ese sujeto, puede que esté con ese cuerpo, pero no quiere decir que sea un debilucho —dijo muy serio y preocupado el recién llegado.

—¡Llegaste justo a tiempo Piccolo, me alegra mucho! —exclamó aliviada Yui— Pero ¿qué harás ahora con Pikachu?

—No lo sé —respondió el namek muy pensante—. No creo que haya usado su verdadero poder, tendré problemas para detenerlo al menos, pero trataré.

—Solo cuídate de los ataques eléctricos, Piccolo —le recomendó Gary—. Jamás había visto tanto poder en un Pokémon, sería muy problemático si te llegara alguno.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —asintió con mucha seguridad Piccolo, sin quitar su mirada del Pikachu— ¡No sé quién seas en realidad rata, pero no creas que la tendrás tan fácil conmigo!

—¡Eso lo veremos, Piccolo! —respondió de forma desafiante el Pikachu, mientras tomaba posición de ataque.

Por lo visto, la batalla se ha vuelto extremadamente difícil, no solo por el poder… Tal vez, eso era lo menos importante en ese momento, ya que estaban en una situación en que debían que derrotar a sus amigos, o simplemente demostrar que podían seguir adelante pese a las situaciones difíciles. ¿Qué sucederá con Dawn? ¿Lograrán derrotar a Marte? ¿Y qué pasará con Goku? ¿Podrán volverlo en sí, o tendrán que eliminarlo? Todo esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Hola a todos. En esta ocasión, como en la anterior, solo seré cortés con ustedes, ya que no tengo mucho que agregar. Saludos y cuídense. Hasta el próximo sábado!


	54. La esperanza de una flor ingenua, la met

Hola a todos. Pasó un año y cinco días, y doy las gracias a quienes han continuado con la revisión de este fic (aunque le quede muy poco de revisión...). Creo que este y los próximos cuatro capítulo son los que mas me gustan de toda esta historia, hasta ahora. Les sugiero que lean con mucha calma, ya que hice pequeños pero críticos cambios, los cuales pensé mucho antes de colocarlos, pero eso a partir del próximo capitulo...

Bueno, ¡los dejo con la lectura!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 54: "La esperanza de una flor ingenua, la metamorfosis del viento"**

Todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo contra sus retos, la batalla era muy dura, pero por más que luchaban, por más que se esforzaban, no podían hacer frente a sus contrincantes, tanto a Marte como a un desconocido Goku, no solo por estar en el cuerpo de Pikachu, sino porque también estaba atacando a sus amigos de forma despiadada. Lo que era peor, ahora Piccolo comenzaría a luchar. Mientras que, en otro escenario, Marte "luchaba" contra una débil Dawn quien lo hacía pese a su inutilidad, cosa que trataba de demostrar que era falso. ¿Cómo les irá? ¿O serán derrotados?

* * *

Mientras Piccolo y Goku estaban parados sin hacer un solo movimiento, esperando el momento exacto para atacar, los demás miraban entre ansiosos y nerviosos la reanudación de la pelea. Ahora todas sus cartas estaban puestas en uno de los mejores amigos de Goku, irónicamente o paradójicamente, como quieran decirlo.

—¿Creen que debamos ayudar? —Marina estaba muy nerviosa, no despegaba la mirada de Piccolo y del Pikachu.

—Tranquila Marina —le aconsejó Gary—, Piccolo debe conocer a la perfección tanto técnicas como la forma de luchar de Goku, debe de tener algún plan.

—¿Y si Piccolo es derrotado? —preguntó angustiada Hikari.

—Gary tiene razón —le respondió Rowan—, solo podemos confiar en que al menos podrá tener alguna posibilidad de ganar, pero si llega a ser derrotado, no nos quedará de otra que pelear a mano limpia.

Mientras tanto, tanto Piccolo como Goku esperaban el primer movimiento, veían atentamente cualquier clase de movimiento entre ellos.

—¡Vamos Piccolo —le decía extrañamente el Pikachu—, ataca con confianza, te daré el primer movimiento, aquí parado me empiezo a aburrir!

—¡Estas muy confiado enano, estas peleando con un cuerpo extraño, si quiera estás acostumbrado a él, ¿qué te hace pensar que saldrás ileso si te ataco?! —dijo muy sarcástico el Namek, se veía muy confiado, o al menos eso aparentaba.

—¡Ja! Siquiera me has atacado y ya te das como victorioso —decía el Pikachu mientras comenzaba a bajar sus patas delanteras a tierra, esperando lo que sea—. Aprovecha que te doy la ventaja, no seré más servicial —el tonito sarcástico de Goku ya estaba sacando de sus casillas a Piccolo.

—¡Ya es suficiente, te derrotaré tan rápido que ni cuenta te darás! —le gritó bastante rabioso, lanzándose contra el Pokémon/Saiyajin.

Al segundo que se le acercó Piccolo y comenzó a atacar, Goku comenzó a retroceder lentamente, básicamente para mantener una distancia visible, ya que Piccolo había comenzado a atacar con golpes físicos; golpes que no surtían efecto, ya que eran esquivados con mucha facilidad. Pero en un segundo de descuido del Pikachu, Piccolo acertó un golpe, mandándolo contra un árbol, pero al parecer el golpe no fue muy fuerte, o no lo sintió tanto, ya que el Pikachu usó el árbol como un apoyo para salir disparado contra Piccolo, quien estaba por recibir una cola de acero, que alcanzó a retener con la ayuda de su brazo derecho, solo para quedar a una distancia bastante amplia, quedando a espaldas uno del otro, darse media vuelta y quedarse mirando.

—Es increíble —pensaba Piccolo—, pese a estar unas horas en ese cuerpo, se adaptó como si hubiese nacido en él, es más, el cuerpo adaptó los movimientos y técnicas de combate de Goku, pero al parecer solo puede utilizar las técnicas de ataque del Pikachu de Ash. Tendré que tener cuidado con su electricidad, parece ser que es más fuerte de lo que parece.

—Piccolo es muy inteligente —se decía ahora Goku—, conoce muy bien las técnicas de Goku. Qué suerte que no conoce las de este Pikachu, me aprovecharé de eso —¿Por qué habrá dicho eso en tercera persona? ¿A lo mejor no es Goku el que está atacando? —. ¡Piccolo —le gritó—, se nota que eres un guerrero muy poderoso, creo que esta batalla será más divertida de lo que creía!

—¡Debo decir lo mismo —respondió el aludido—, pese a que te encuentras en ese cuerpo muy poco tiempo, sabes usarlo muy bien, me tienes sorprendido! —terminó de decir, volvieron a la batalla.

Mientras tanto, los demás veían entre asombrados y entusiasmados la batalla.

—¡Es increíble —comentó Yui muy entusiasmada—, están luchando a igual, Piccolo podría ganar!

—Es verdad. Esperemos que si pueda ganarle a Pikachu —comentó muy serio Taichi, inexpresivo.

¿Cómo se llevará a cabo la batalla? Esperemos que a Piccolo le vaya bien.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto en la dimensión digital, Marte miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica a una Dawn que se le acercaba muy decidida, muerta de miedo, pero con mucha confianza de que lo que haría, era lo correcto. Tenía que pagar, según ella, que por su causa fallaran en una de las misiones.

—¡Te veo muy decidida niñita, pero no creo que sea suficiente para derrotarme! —sarcásticamente le dijo, casi escupiéndole en la cara a Dawn.

—¡Tal vez no te derrote, pero al menos sabré si en verdad les fui útil a mis amigos! —le respondió Dawn, mirando a los ojos al guerrero oscuro con mucha rabia.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si tanto insistes! —Marte bajó todo su poder a casi nada, y descubrió su defensa— Seré bueno contigo pequeñita, te daré el gusto de golpearme, ya que te veo con muchos ánimos de hacerlo —con sarcasmo, la alentó a hacer lo que ella quería.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí! —gritó la pelíazul furiosa, empuñando su mano derecha, dirigiéndolo con mucha velocidad y fuerza, según ella, al mentón de Marte.

Mientras Mimí, Kenny y los demás, solo veían tan exasperante escena.

—¡Esa idiota, la va a matar! —con mucha ira gritó entre dientes Kenny— ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla!

—Tranquilo Kenny —intentaba tranquilizarlo Mimí—, no creo que la mate, solo está jugando con ella. El verdadero objetivo de Marte en este momento es Vegeta.

—Espero que tengas razón —dijo con un tono más calmado el joven, sin despegar la mirada de Dawn y Marte.

Increíblemente Dawn acertó su golpe, pero como ya se suponía, sin ningún efecto.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes niñita? —sin salir de su sarcasmo, le preguntó a una furiosa Dawn.

—¡Cállate! —y con mucha rabia, le dio una fuerte bofetada sin causar daño, dejando a la coordinadora blanca de la impresión, con sus ojos idos.

—¡Ya basta de juegos! —Marte con cierta molestia, más por hacerle perder el tiempo, lanzó a Dawn expulsando su energía en dirección a Vegeta, estrellándose contra el pseudosuelo del lugar— ¡Vegeta, creo que ya es suficiente, he perdido mucho tiempo jugando con ustedes, debo preparar su infierno eterno!

—¡Es verdad Marte —le respondió Vegeta—, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo, solo te equivocas en una cosa, yo seré quien te derrote!

—¡Buena broma Vegeta! —le respondió, sin salir de su sarcasmo y luego mirarlo muy molesto— ¡Muere, Saiyajin!

Mientras, Dawn solo veía como la pelea entre el súper saiyajin Vegeta y Marte se reanudaba.

—No puedo creerlo —se decía rendida, llorando desconsoladamente—, ni siquiera sirvo para enfrentar mis propios problemas. Siempre he dependido de mis amigos, y ahora que quiero luchar sola, solo recibo humillación de mi rival. Ya no sé qué hacer.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Piccolo seguía luchando contra el Pikachu poseído, increíblemente al mismo ritmo. Se detuvieron por un momento mientras se miraban fijamente, después de luchar por unos minutos, increíblemente sin siquiera con la respiración agitada.

—¡En verdad tus movimientos son muy ágiles, veo que no sólo te has adaptado a ese cuerpo, sino que también a la batalla, Goku! —le felicitaba el Namek, muy entusiasmado.

—¡Es verdad, no creí que me acoplara con tanta facilidad a este cuerpo, es una lástima que no podrás vencerme! —le respondió el Pokémon.

—¡Ja! ¿Eso crees, ingenuo? —le rio con tono burlón— Con ese cuerpo no puedes transformarte en súper Saiyajin, y olvídate de usar el kaioken y la genkidama, ni siquiera creo que puedas usar las técnicas de Goku como el Kame hame ha, ¡si con suerte puedes usar las técnicas de esa rata!

Los demás escucharon con mucho alivio y algo de felicidad aquellas palabras. Al parecer, Piccolo había encontrado el modo de derrotar a Goku.

—¡Es increíble que se haya dado cuenta de tantos detalles en pocos minutos! —exclamó sorprendido Taichi.

—Es cierto. Misty me había comentado que Piccolo fue quien los encontró cuando llegaron a buscar las esferas del dragón —interrumpió Gary con más tranquilidad—. Por lo visto, Goku y Piccolo se conocen muy bien, tanto emocional como en sus estilos de batalla.

—Y como Ash fue con ellos, también debe haber visto y conoce la forma de luchar de Pikachu —señalaba Rowan—, eso quiere decir que puede abordar cualquier estilo de batalla. Lo tenía todo muy bien calculado.

—¡Esperen un momento, eso quiere decir que cuando ocurrió el intercambio, Pikachu dejó todos sus conocimientos en su cuerpo! — intentaba descifrar Yamato — ¡El objetivo de Pikachu era que Goku usara su cuerpo hasta que se recuperara de su enfermedad, eso quiere decir que todos los conocimientos de Goku se fueron con su alma!

—Bueno, es más o menos lo que trataba que decir, pero más resumido —sentenció Rowan algo extrañado.

—¿Entonces qué posibilidades hay que las técnicas de Goku se hayan ido al cuerpo de Pikachu? —preguntó Marina algo inquieta.

—Es verdad, puede ser una posibilidad —dijo algo preocupado Rowan.

Pero como Piccolo tiene tan buen oído, escuchó a todos y les respondió.

—¡No se preocupen por eso, Kaiosama nos dijo hace mucho que técnicas como el kaioken y la genkidama solo podría usarlas si su cuerpo y mente de estaban conectados! ¡Ahora Goku está en el cuerpo de Pikachu y viceversa, por lo que no podrá usar sus técnicas, es más, ni siquiera creo que pueda usar el Kame hame ha, necesita de sus manos, y ni eso tiene! —les explicó Piccolo detalladamente, dando una posibilidad de triunfo a los demás.

—¿En verdad piensas eso? —un rostro malicioso se vio en Pikachu, llamando la atención de todos.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó algo aturdido Piccolo— ¡¿No me digas qué…?!

—Mejor no te digo nada. Observa.

De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar súbitamente, y en el lugar donde estaba posicionado Pikachu comenzó a formarse un enorme agujero, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a expulsar energía con tonalidades plateadas. Todos miraban atónitos como el Pikachu, al parecer, comenzaba a aumentar su fuerza sin ningún esfuerzo.

—¡No puedo creerlo, sin ningún esfuerzo ya tiene tal poder —exclamó asombrado Piccolo—, y lo peor es que sigue aumentando su fuerza, pareciera no tener un límite!

—¡Tranquilo Piccolo, aun no te sorprendas, aun me queda un poco más! —le replicó el Pokémon, sin dejar de aumentar su poder.

La energía alrededor del Pikachu era enorme, su aura plateada era abrumadora, cuadriplicaba su estatura estando parado en sus cuatro patas, hasta que su aura se tornó rojiza, al tiempo que la musculatura de su cuerpo aumentó; no era mucho, pero se veía al Pikachu un tanto más grande de lo normal, aun así, continuó aumentando su energía, hasta que llegó al límite que deseaba.

—Muy bien Piccolo, ¿listo para el segundo round? —con mucha seguridad le preguntó el Pikachu.

—¡Veo que tienes varias cartas bajo la manga, enano! —le respondió mientras aumentó su poder de golpe, haciéndose visible un aura plateada— ¡Me parece, me empezaba a aburrir! —le terminó de decir, pero su mente tenía pensamientos de preocupación y miedo— ¡Maldición, no sólo puede usar el kaioken, también puede controlarlo a su manera, y no solo eso, también superó el poder de Goku como súper saiyajin! ¡No podré vencerlo, está fuera de mis límites y mi fuerza!

* * *

...

* * *

Lamentablemente, Vegeta tampoco la tenía tan fácil, pese al gran esfuerzo puesto de su parte, Marte llevaba la ventaja no solo en poder, sino también en velocidad, y eso se veía en los rostros de los luchadores, ya que Vegeta se veía exhausto, estaba jadeando del cansancio, mientras que Marte estaba como si nada, muy tranquilo.

—¡Vamos Vegeta, ¿dónde quedaron esos ánimos de eliminarme?! —Marte ya se burlaba de la paupérrima condición de su contrincante.

—¡Ese maldito, no me puede tener en estas condiciones, soy un súper Saiyajin! —se decía aun con la frente en alto por orgullo— ¡Veamos cómo sales de mi técnica más poderosa! —de su mano derecha abierta, juntó sus dedos, concentró energía, y gritó con furia— ¡Big Bang Attack! —y un rayo de energía salió de la palma de su mano a gran velocidad dirigiéndose a Marte.

—No creerás que me vas a vencer con eso, ¿verdad Vegeta? —le preguntó mientras se cubría con los brazos.

Marte esperó el ataque a propósito, el cual impactó con mucha potencia, creando una explosión en el lugar, levantando una nube producto del choque, la que cubrió el resultado del ataque.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes, Vegeta? —se escuchó entre la nube, la cual de a poco se empezó a disipar. Todos miraban anonadados, ¡el ataque ni rasguños le hizo a Marte! — Me has decepcionado Vegeta, esperaba más de ti. No tengo más tiempo que perder, los eliminaré, y empezare por ti, Vegeta —decía mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo, apuntándolo con su mano abierta— ¡Desaparece Saiyajin!

Marte comenzó a cargar un ataque de alto poder contra un inmóvil Vegeta, quien aún estaba conmocionado por la superioridad de su enemigo.

—¡No… —gritó Dawn, quien solo miraba la escena muy traumada—, ahora mataran al señor Vegeta! —de pronto despertó de su estado, y recordó la promesa que había hecho— ¡Es verdad, le prometí al señor Vegeta que no sería más una débil e inútil, y se lo demostraré! —y como pudo llegó hasta el lugar de batalla, interponiéndose entre la trayectoria del ataque— ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño al señor Vegeta!

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, mocosa?! —preguntó un tanto molesto Vegeta— ¡¿De verdad tantas ganas tienes de morir?!

—¡Si tengo que morir protegiendo a mis amigos, entonces con gusto lo haré! —le respondió airosa la peli azul.

—¡Entonces los mataré a los dos! —les gritó Marte, solo para disparar su poderoso ataque.

Pero cuando el ataque estuvo a poco de llegar a su objetivo, algo se estrelló contra él, deshaciéndolo por completo. Muy extrañados, los tres miraron en dirección de donde había venido ese algo, y vieron que tanto Pokémon como Digimon lanzaron sus mejores ataques combinados para salvar a Dawn y Vegeta, por el momento.

—Veo que ustedes quieren por adelantado su estadía en el infierno, imbéciles —dijo en voz baja, muy molesto—. ¡Me tienen harto, desaparezcan sabandijas! —y comenzó a preparar nuevamente su ataque más poderoso contra el grupo.

—Lo sentimos mucho, chicos —dijo Mimí resignada, mientras miraba fijamente a Dawn y Vegeta.

—Es lo único que podemos hacer por ustedes —finalizó Kenny satisfecho—. Chicos, por favor derroten a Marte… y Dawn… —decía entre lágrimas en sus ojos—, valora la oportunidad y la amistad que compartimos.

—Kenny… —Dawn miraba a la distancia a su mejor amigo, o su más que amigo, intentando contener su llanto.

—Que escena tan tierna… —comentó Marte de forma sarcástica— ¡Fuego mortal!

La esfera que había formado en su mano, la que tenía tamaño medio se achicó, para luego lanzar un rayo de fuego muy potente y muy veloz. La velocidad y fuerza del ataque fue la suficiente como para que no pudieran reaccionar, lo único que vieron fue como el fuego mortal de Marte terminaba con sus amigos y compañeros. Tanto Dawn como Vegeta, vieron entre asombrados e impactados el poder y velocidad de aquel ataque. Después que aquel rayo desapareció, quedo a la vista un desolador resultado, todos estaban en el suelo sin reacción alguna.

—¡No, chicos! —gritó horrorizada Dawn, quien fue rápidamente a atender al grupo. Por quien primero llegó a su auxilio, fue por su Piplup, quien no reaccionaba— ¡Chicos, por favor despierten, no me hagan esto, díganme que están bien! —les gritaba entre enojada y angustiada.

—Es increíble la velocidad y fuerza de Marte —se decía Vegeta, un tanto preocupado—. Si nos llega un ataque como ese, seguro será nuestro fin.

Por más que Dawn los examinaba, tanto a sus Pokémon y los de Kenny, no hallaba respuesta de que estuviesen conscientes, por lo que corrió donde su amigo y compañero desde los inicios de su infancia.

—¡Kenny, por favor despierta, háblame! —pero no contestaba. Llevó su oído izquierdo a su pecho, y se percató de la realidad— No puedo creerlo…, todos están… muertos… —apenas dijo eso, vio como los seres digitales desaparecían de la nada— No…, esto no puede estar sucediendo… —se decía al borde de la locura— Esto debe ser una pesadilla…, ¡Si, lo más seguro es que terminó la fiesta que le hicimos a Ash y ahora estamos todos durmiendo…, sí, eso debe ser…! —exclamó con una sonrisa escalofriante, con el rostro desfigurado.

—¡No te pongas a llorar ahora! —le gritó fuertemente Vegeta a Dawn, al ver en el estado que estaba — ¡Si esa es tu idea de demostrarme que no eres basura, volviéndote loca, entonces no hubieses venido! ¡Así son las batallas, siempre hay bajas, recuerda que el más fuerte siempre prevalece! — el discurso ególatra y egoísta de Vegeta, hizo despertar del trance a Dawn. Tenía razón, ponerse a llorar y volverse loca ahora, no solucionaría nada.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Piccolo apenas podía aguantar la batalla, solo era golpeado repetidamente por Goku, o al menos eso se veía.

—¡Vamos Piccolo, ¿o las ganas de luchar se te esfumaron?! —le burlaba mientras usaba su cola de acero para debilitarlo aún más— ¡Vamos, pelea!

Mientras tanto, los demás veían estupefactos la masacre, e impotentes porque no podían hacer nada.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo rápido o matarán a Piccolo! —suplicaba casi en lágrimas Hikari.

—¡Pero no podemos hacer nada, no somos rivales para él! —respondió a las súplicas Takeru, bastante desesperado.

Pero de pronto, Pikachu detuvo su ataque y se paró en sus cuatro patas mientras sonreía perversamente, mientras Piccolo apenas si podía sostenerse.

—¡Llego tu hora Piccolo, te derrotaré con lo que menos piensas! ¡Lo siento, pero verás que tan equivocado estabas cuando dijiste que necesitaba mis manos para usar el Kame hame ha!

—¡Maldición, ya no tengo energías! —pensaba con mucha rabia contenida— ¡No sé cómo puede decir algo así, sin conocer la técnica a la perfección! —y aun manteniendo su rudeza, le desafió— ¡Eso quisiera ver, hablador!

—¡De acuerdo, te daré el placer de ver por primera y última vez un Kame hame ha sin manos! —el Pikachu comenzó a concentrar su energía en su cuerpo, levantó su cola, y comenzó a acumular energía en la punta de esta, mientras gritaba— ¡Ka… me… ha… me…!

—¡No puede ser, está utilizando su cola como canalizador de energía, puede usar el Kame hame ha con su cola! —pensó impresionado Piccolo de la astucia de Goku.

—¡Piccolo —le gritó Gary—, ten cuidado, aprendió electro esfera! ¡Mientras más rápido seas con tus movimientos, serás un blanco más sencillo!

—¡¿Ahora me lo vienes a decir?! —le gritó con tono de regaño, aunque el regaño era a sí mismo— ¡Esto es malo, si no me muevo rápido esa rata me atacará con su velocidad, pero si me muevo lento, ese ataque me dará de lleno…! Veo que hizo una gran combinación, no tengo salida…

—¡Es tu fin, Piccolo! —terminó de decir para ejecutar su ataque— ¡ha…! —dio un brinco, y lanzó la esfera de energía como si fuese un rayo de energía.

—¡Escudo! —se escuchó de la nada.

Lo único que quedó a la vista, fue como el ataque dio de lleno a Piccolo, creando una gran explosión. Todos veían horrorizados lo que parecía el final de la batalla, ya que, bajo sus propias conclusiones, de entre el polvo levantado solo quedaría a la vista un cuerpo sin vida.

—¡Ahora siguen ustedes! —le exclamó al grupo, mientras volteaba a verlos.

—¡Eso no lo creo, maldito! — gritó una voz que sonaba muy quejumbrosa.

Todos miraron en dirección dónde provenía la voz, logrando ver muy sorprendidos de quien se trataba. La card captor Sakura por fin había despertado de su desmayo.

—¡Maldita, te había matado, el golpe que te di había sido más que suficiente! —gritó el Pokémon poseído lleno de ira.

—Mejor observa el resultado de tu técnica, ser asqueroso — le dijo Sakura al Pikachu, intentando retener su ira. El Pokémon miró donde había sido el blanco de su ataque, y vio que Piccolo aún seguía en pie, algo cansado, pero sin ningún efecto del ataque—. Alcancé a usar la carta escudo a tiempo, por suerte mi brazo izquierdo está en buenas condiciones— decía mientras se veía que tenía el báculo de la estrella y la carta del escudo en su mano izquierda, mientras el derecho estaba bañado en sangre por la herida producida por el golpe.

¡Era increíble, Sakura por fin había despertando, y justo a tiempo!

—¡Ni Pikachu ni el señor Goku son así, ellos son buenos, amables, cariñosos, me gusta estar con ellos, pero tú no eres ninguno de los dos! —le gritó por fin liberando la ira que guardaba— ¡Seas quien seas, sal de ese cuerpo, quiero a mis amigos de vuelta! —le dijo… ¿al Pokémon?

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal conclusión. ¿En verdad ese ser no era ni Pikachu ni Goku? ¿Entonces quién era?

* * *

...

* * *

Dawn miraba con rabia como Marte había matado de un golpe a sus amigos, en su rostro solo se veía una cosa, quería venganza.

—No te preocupes niñita, no sufrieron, esa técnica solo desprende el alma del cuerpo. Ahora vagarán por la eternidad y jamás descansarán en paz, sufrirán por la eternidad ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! —reía fríamente Marte, se veía que solo quería seguir viendo el rostro de horror y sufrimiento en Dawn— ¡Pero no te preocupes, ahora tú seguirás, niñita insolente! ¡Prepárate para recibir mi fuego mortal! —y volvió a comenzar a cargar su ataque, con la misma potencia, pero con Dawn como único blanco.

Vegeta miraba la escena algo extrañado de la situación, tenía sentimientos encontrados, solo miraba y recordaba lo que le había prometido Dawn.

—¡Tonta, sal de ahí! —le gritó a Dawn, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, con toda la velocidad que tenía y le quedaba, fue hasta ella, la agarró y la mando a volar, para que al siguiente segundo solo escuchara.

—¡Fuego mortal! —Marte volvió a atacar con la misma técnica especial, pero en vez de impactar contra Dawn, este impactó a Vegeta con mucha fuerza.

Después de unos segundos, el ataque se dispersó hasta acabar, dejando ver a un Vegeta que, con su energía al máximo, resistió el ataque con mucho esfuerzo, sobreviviendo.

—¡Señor Vegeta! —gritó Dawn sin salir del shock en el que estaba, pero al notar que el saiyajin seguía en pie, se tranquilizó un poco.

—¡Dawn, en verdad… eres un… estorbo…! —le regañó con la voz entrecortada Vegeta, sólo para que Dawn viera como perdía su transformación de súper saiyajin y caía pesadamente al suelo, sin reacción alguna.

Dawn había caído con facilidad, nuevamente por su causa, sus compañeros tuvieron que sacrificarse para protegerla. Sin necesidad de examinarlo, la pelíazul sacó por conclusión que Vegeta había muerto por protegerla. Ahora estaba sola. Bajó su mirada, y comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

—Ese bastardo… se sacrificó por salvar a una mocosa inútil… ¡Que imbécil! —exclamó Marte muy molesto por la sorpresiva acción del orgulloso Saiyajin— Ahora si no tienes quien te proteja, niñita mal criada —y volvió a cargar su fuego mortal.

—¡Cállate! —Dawn le gritó por fin liberando su odio e ira— ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar de mis amigos de ese modo! —levantó su mirada, y aún con sus ojos llenos lágrimas, lo encaró con una expresión de odio. Era fácil saber hacia quien era ese odio— ¡Nunca te perdonaré… lo que hiciste! ¡Mataste a mis Pokémon, a mis amigos, a Kenny…, a todos! —de pronto, alrededor de Dawn se formó un aura verdosa, la que comenzó a rodearla— ¡No sé cómo, pero por mis amigos, y en especial por la promesa que le hice al señor Vegeta, te eliminaré! —de pronto, una enorme explosión se produjo alrededor de Dawn.

Cuando la explosión se disipó, se dejó ver a Dawn envuelta de aquella extraña energía, y de las bolsas que había en el suelo, para ser más exactos la bolsa que le pidieron a Dawn que se llevara, la bolsa de Satoshi, salieron dos luces, las que llegaron a las manos de la pelíazul. Muy extrañada de la situación, y poseída por la curiosidad, Dawn puso sus manos y ambas luces se posaron sobre estas. Cuándo la luz desapareció, se dejó ver una ultrabola y un objeto extraño para ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó muy extrañada al ver tan extraño objeto.

—Tranquila, joven Dawn —se empezó a escuchar en su mente —. Estoy para ayudarte y protegerte —le dijo la voz, calmando completamente a la pelíazul—. Este objeto es una joya elemental, se llama tiara celestial — ahora se escuchó en el ambiente.

—¡No me vengas con esas idioteces, muere con mi fuego mortal! —exclamó furioso Marte, lanzando nuevamente su técnica más poderosa.

De la nada, una joven pelíazul apareció de la tiara celestial. Vestía un traje de mangas largas color celeste cielo y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Esta joven sin ningún esfuerzo y con sólo una mano, no sólo detuvo el ataque de Marte, también lo anuló absorbiendo la energía negativa, transformándola en positiva. Tenía una mirada seria, casi inexpresiva.

—¡No puede ser, anuló mi fuego mortal! —exclamó Marte sorprendido e incrédulo.

—¡Estaba descansando tranquilamente maldito, no te perdonaré que me hayas despertado! —le amenazó furiosa la extraña, de muy mal humor.

¿Quién será esta joven tan poderosa, que fue capaz de anular el ataque de Marte sin ningún problema? ¿Y qué pasará ahora con Dawn como única sobreviviente? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Y asi es como se deja suspendida una historia en la mejor parte ¡jejejeje!. Nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	55. Una segunda oportunidad, un sacrificio p

**Capítulo 55: "Una segunda oportunidad, un sacrificio por los amigos"**

Tanto Sakura como Dawn pasaban por sus instancias más críticas, sus posibilidades eran casi nulas. Dawn tenía a sus amigos muertos y estaba sola ante un poderoso Marte, en cambio Sakura, intentaba con un brazo roto volver en sí a Goku. En este momento, ellas solo confiaban en que un milagro sucedería… Bueno, no confiaban mucho en que sucedería, pero para Dawn, el milagro sucedió de la forma menos esperada, del modo más extraño, por decirlo menos.

* * *

Dawn ya no tenía escaparía, solo le quedaba esperar a recibir el fuego mortal de Marte, pero en esta ocasión, en vez de ponerse a llorar, su ira prevaleció; ira que provocó que, de la tiara celestial, la cual se trasladó a sus manos, junto con una pokébola, apareciera una joven de edad mayor a la de Dawn, quien detuvo sin problemas el ataque de Marte. ¿Quién será la aparecida, y que intenciones tendrá con Dawn y Marte?

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Dawn hipnotizada, sin quitar la mirada de la extraña.

—Soy Aurora, la protectora de la tiara celestial y la guerrera del viento —respondió aun sin mirar a Dawn, con la vista fija en Marte.

—¡¿La guerrera del viento?! —muy alarmada, dio unos pasos atrás— ¡¿No era que te llamabas Wind?! ¡Mis amigos me dijeron que nos traicionaste! —le exclamó furiosa.

—¡¿Qué?! —muy extrañada, giró la vista a Dawn— ¡He estado mil años durmiendo Dawn, no sé de qué me hablas…! —y no dijeron más, solo se quedaron mirando.

—¡Eres igual a mí! —gritaron al unísono, muy sorprendidas.

—Es verdad, tú no eres Wind, ella usa otro tipo de traje, además que tenemos la misma edad —le comentaba mirándola detalladamente—. Tú te ves más grande.

—Debe ser porque tengo más de mil años. Eso debe significar que tú eres una sucesora mía —le comentó sonriente.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó aún más sorprendida— ¡Eso es increíble!

—Después te explicaré con detalles —sentenció para volver a lo que sucedía—. ¿Me puedes decir quién es ese sujeto? —preguntó desviando nuevamente su atención a Marte, cosa que también hizo Dawn.

—Se hace llamar Marte, es del escuadrón de la oscuridad —respondió volviendo a sentir rabia.

—¡¿Escuadrón de la oscuridad?! —exclamó muy alterada, comenzando a pensar— ¡Eso no puede ser, sellamos a Arades y esos sujetos hace mil años, no pudieron haber despertado! —se dijo conmocionada.

—¡Por favor, ayúdame a derrotarlo, yo no tengo poderes ni nada por el estilo, y lo peor es que mis amigos murieron por protegerme! —le pidió llorando muy acongojada, se sentía realmente inútil.

—¿Marte mató a tus amigos? —Dawn le asintió sin mostrar su rostro— Ya veo —pensó por un momento y le respondió a modo de solución—. Dawn, yo no puedo hacer mucho en este mundo, solo soy un espíritu, pero tampoco me puedo ir de este lugar, estamos en otra dimensión, por lo que te ayudaré.

—¡¿De verdad?! —muy emocionada, celebró gritando.

—¡Pero tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga… más bien, solo quiero que hagas una cosa! —le propuso seriamente.

—¡Hare todo lo que me digas, si es necesario daré mi vida para derrotar a Marte y vengar a mis amigos! —le exclamó decidida, esperando cualquier orden.

—¡Dawn, tu eres mi sucesora más joven, tu eres mi sucesora de esta época, por lo tanto, toda responsabilidad es tuya a partir de ahora! ¡Tú misión, será la de proteger tu hogar a costa de tu vida si es necesario! —Dawn sólo asentía entre ansiosa y nerviosa, no sabía que le deparaba, pero si estaba segura que iba a por todas— ¡Dawn, tú te convertirás a partir de ahora, en la guerrera del viento!

—¡De acuerdo! —gritó inconscientemente, tardando en procesar todo lo que le había dicho, hasta hacerlo— ¡¿Yo seré… la… guerrera del viento?! —y se tranquilizó por completo, comenzando a pensar en la responsabilidad que tendría de ahora en adelante. ¿Tendría las mismas habilidades de Misty y May, según había explicado antes el profesor Oak? — ¿Y si lo hago mal? —le preguntó a Aurora muy insegura.

—¡Primero que nada, necesito que te transformes, con esa ropa no podrás luchar, necesitarás un nuevo aspecto!

—¿Y cómo lo hago?

—¡Solo pídele a Ryaquaza su valor y fuerza —le decía Aurora mientras le indicaba la pokébola que había llegado a sus manos, junto con la tiara—, el resto déjamelo a mí!

—De acuerdo… —con ese comentario, miró la pokébola, entendiendo mejor lo que sucedía.

Mientras Dawn hablaba con su antepasado, Marte aún se preguntaba qué había pasado, su ataque más poderoso había sido sobrepasado con mucha facilidad.

—¡Maldición —decía en voz baja—, esa sabandija deshizo mi rayo mortal como si fuese aire! —buscaba explicaciones sin encontrarlas, pero por lo visto, algo familiar encontró en Aurora— Tengo el sentimiento que he visto a esa mujer en otro lugar, pero no lo recuerdo —intentando hacer memoria, trató de recordar en su pasado quien podría ser—. No puede ser Wind, tienen la misma energía, pero ella está del lado del traidor —al parecer, no estaba informado de todo. ¿Estaría haciendo todo para sí mismo? — ¡No puede ser…, esa mujer…, no puede ser Aurora, ella desapareció hace mil años, se mató para sellarnos! ¡Y aun si fuese ella, no tenía tal poder en el pasado, derrotamos a las guerreras elementales con mucha facilidad! —sus conclusiones lo habían puesto bastante nervioso— ¡Ahora que recuerdo, se dice que cuando un guerrero muere, el espíritu se queda con su cuerpo, y no solo eso, además se vuelve más poderosos!

Pero tanto pensar en la situación, dejó pasar algo de lo cual se arrepentiría para siempre.

—¡Por favor Ryaquaza, dame un poco de tu valor y fuerza, te lo ruego! —gritó Dawn, levantando la pokébola que tenía en su mano.

De pronto, Dawn comenzó a brillar fuertemente, mientras la tiara se posaba en su frente, envolviéndola en una especie de energía celestial.

Su ropa comenzó a desaparecer para pasar a obtener su nueva armadura, un traje bastante llamativo. La tiara se convirtió en una cinta color celeste que le rodeaba la frente hasta la nuca, donde se formaba un moño tipo rosa, vestía una especie de blusa que le cubría hasta la mitad del brazo, también de color celeste, con detalles inscriptos de color verde, dejando ver figuras extrañas, como jeroglíficos, y una minifalda tan corta que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de las nalgas, la cual era bastante provocativa, también de color celeste, solo que esta tiraba rayas verdes, y unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, estas de color verde con detalles celestes.

—¡Perfecto Dawn —le decía ahora una voz en su mente, claramente era Aurora—, te has convertido en la guerrera del viento!

—¡Por lo bajo esto es increíble, y mi traje es hermoso! —se alababa muy emocionada.

—¡Muy bien Dawn, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda! ¡Primero que todo, reviviremos a tus amigos, así que prepárate! —le gritó muy seria.

—¡¿En verdad?! —exclamó ya sin poder más las emociones— ¡¿Cómo lo harás?!

—¡Lo haremos Dawn, tú sólo confía en mí y concéntrate!

—¡De acuerdo, confío en ti hasta el final, Aurora! —gritó sin más, esperando cualquier orden de Aurora.

Mientras Marte solo veía algo exasperado la escena, su parálisis lo estaba dejando atrás, aun no despertaba de lo que había sucedido con su ataque.

¿Cómo le irá a ir a Dawn ahora que se transformó en guerrera elemental? ¿Y en verdad podrá revivir a todos?

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sakura esperaba algún movimiento del Pikachu, o lo que sea, sin dejar de pensar en cómo salir de esta.

—¡Tiene que haber algún modo de sacar esa cosa del cuerpo de Pikachu y volver a la normalidad la consciencia del señor Goku! —pensaba algo desesperada, al ver que no encontraba siquiera un punto de inicio— ¡Por favor señor Goku —le comenzó a gritar al Pikachu poseído—, despierte! ¡Sé que aún hay algo de la consciencia de usted en ese cuerpo!

—¡Sakura, no tiene caso, está poseído como los demás Pokémon, lo único que podemos hacer es retenerlo hasta encontrar una solución, o eliminarlo! —le contradijo Gary, molesto por la dura decisión.

—¡No digas esas cosas, sabes que es mentira, solo miren al Pokémon de la profesora Larch! —decía indicando a un Pokémon que estaba acurrucado, escondido de la acción. Se refería al Oshawott que tenía la profesora Larch— ¡Si el no pudo ser poseído, quiere decir que podemos rescatar a todos los Pokémon!

La verdad es que nadie se había percatado de los demás Pokémon; se habían olvidado tanto del Dark Porygon que no hacía más que mirar bastante tranquilo, y el Oshawott que estaba al margen de todo.

—¡Es verdad lo que dice Sakura —decía Gary, mientras observaba al pequeño Pokémon de agua escondido—, Oshawott está libre de la posesión!

—¡Maldición —se decía furioso el Pikachu—, ¿por qué ese maldito Pokémon no fue afectado por la energía oscura?! —muy desesperado, comenzó a decir a los demás— ¡Creo que ya he jugado lo suficiente con ustedes! —les exclamó, mientras volvía a preparar su técnica principal, pero esta vez contra Sakura— ¡Mocosa, eres muy molestosa, te eliminaré a ti primero! ¡Recibe mi Kame hame ha!

—¡No creas que me rendiré fácilmente, haré lo que sea para volver en sí al señor Goku! —le respondió, expresando en su rostro decisión en su propio cometido.

Sakura solo se puso en guardia, usando su báculo para protegerse, mientras el Pikachu seguía preparando su ataque.

—¡Niñita, sal de ahí, te va a matar! —le gritó Piccolo a Sakura desesperado.

—¡No voy a arrancar, Pikachu es mi responsabilidad! ¡Aunque esté el señor Goku en su cuerpo, yo le prometí a Ashy que cuidaría a sus Pokémon y eso haré, aunque me cueste la vida! —arengó muy tranquila, o al menos eso hacia entender, en respuesta a la advertencia.

—¡Sakura, muerta no podrás cumplir tu promesa, ni siquiera tienes preparación para aguantar tal poder, ¿quieres que esto termine ahora?! —el tono con que Piccolo la había regañado, hacía notar lo desesperando que estaba.

—¡Piccolo! —le gritó Gary para que detuviese sus advertencias, negándole— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero Sakura tiene razón, esto lo tiene que hacer ella sola.

—¡Pero…! —el aludido iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Piccolo, yo también quisiera hacer algo, pero, aunque me duela no puedo ayudarla, no solo por no alcanzar tal poder, y tú ya debes saberlo por tu parte! —el namek abrió de golpe sus ojos; tenía razón, él tampoco podía hacer algo, ya le habían dado una paliza— Sólo podemos confiar en que Sakura pueda volver la consciencia de Goku o se dé cuenta de la cruda verdad, no podemos hacer más… ¡Maldita sea! —terminó de decir Gary, con mucha rabia contenida, misma condición que tenía Piccolo.

Sakura solo esperaba el ataque, no se movía, no hacia siquiera un esfuerzo para moverse.

—¡¿Qué esperas, no te vas a mover?! —le preguntó maliciosamente el Pikachu, esperando una respuesta cobarde.

—¡No lo haré! —le respondió tajantemente.

Quien tenía poseído al Pokémon, no entendía por qué hacía eso, mucho menos por qué no arrancaba, se preguntaba si acaso no conocía su fuerza real, o realmente era estúpida.

—¡De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras! —finiquitó para comenzar a preparar el ataque— ¡Ka… me… ha… me…! —nuevamente, en la punta de su cola comenzó a formar lo que parecía una esfera eléctrica, saltó— ¡ha…! —y disparó su técnica con mucha rabia.

Sakura no se movía, solo miraba como se le acercaba aquel Kame hame ha, el que seguro la mataría. Lo único que quedó a la vista, fue el momento en que el Pikachu asestó de lleno el ataque, provocando una gran explosión.

—¡No, Sakura! —gritó Marina angustiada.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Sakura? ¿Habrá quedado medio muerta o su cuerpo se habrá desintegrado?

* * *

...

* * *

Dawn solo estaba concentrada en una cosa, en lo que le había dicho Aurora, realmente lo deseaba, haría lo que sea, quería revivir a sus amigos.

—¡De acuerdo Aurora, dime que debo hacer! —le pidió muy seria a su antepasado.

—No te preocupes Dawn, haremos esto las dos juntas. Si lo hicieras sola, solo podrías revivir a una persona y tu energía se reduciría tanto, que serias un blanco fácil para Marte, pero si lo hacemos juntas, podrás revivir a la cantidad de personas que quieras, sin que tu energía disminuya —le explicó detalladamente a la pelíazul—. El único detalle es que no podré ayudarte a luchar, ¡pero si lo haré echándote porras! —esto último lo dijo muy entusiasmada.

—¡No te preocupes, si puedes hacerme ese gran favor, te prometo que derrotaré a Marte con mis propias manos, y lo haré por ti! —le declaró muy emocionada, pero en especial muy feliz.

—Entonces comencemos. Levanta tu brazo derecho y di, resurrección total —le ordenó Aurora.

—Ok —levantó su brazo derecho a lo alto con su mano abierta, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Resurrección total!

De su mano comenzó a aparecer una esfera de luz, la cual brillaba suavemente, pero al siguiente segundo, comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y luminosidad, luz que cegó a Marte y Dawn.

—¡Maldición, no veo nada! —atinó a gritar Marte, tapándose la vista con sus brazos.

La esfera de energía y la luz rodearon todo el alrededor, no dejaba un solo espacio sin invadir. El espacio permaneció rodeado por esta energía por varios segundos, hasta que la luz desapareció, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

—No veo nada —se quejaba Dawn—. De haber sabido que la luz me dejaría ciega, me hubiese puesto lentes de sol.

—Tranquila Dawn —le pedía algo nerviosa—, solo tardará unos segundos en que tu vista se recupere. Me doy cuenta que no estás preparada para estas cosas.

—Discúlpame, mi sueño es ser una gran coordinadora como mi madre, jamás he peleado por mi propia cuenta —decía mientras apretaba sus ojos para hacerlos descansar de la fuerte luz—. ¿Crees que todo estará bien?

—¿Qué esa no era tu frase? —le preguntó extrañada Aurora.

—¡Jejejeje! Es verdad, sonó muy raro en mi como pregunta —expresó muy nerviosa— ¡Es verdad, seguro que todo saldrá bien! —decía muchísimo más tranquila.

—¡Así se habla, por eso eres mi digna sucesora, la guerrera del viento! —dijo muy orgullosa Aurora— Ahora abre los ojos lentamente.

—De acuerdo —y lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos. En un inicio su visión le era muy borrosa, pero a los segundos su vista se aclaró, primero fijando su vista en Marte, quien estaba a su alcance del rango de visión, el cual aún no recuperaba la visión—. Marte aún está ciego —continuó su inspección a su alrededor, y se encontró con sus amigos aun tirados en el suelo—. Todo sigue igual Aurora, ¿crees que en verdad funcionó?

—Dawn, siempre andas diciendo que no nos preocupemos, y lo primero que haces es preocuparte —con la voz algo nerviosa, Aurora le comentó.

—Creo que tengo que aprender a creer en mi —se intentó explicar tímidamente—, más cuando todo esto termine, ya que comenzaré sola mi viaje por Hoenn. No puedo seguir dependiendo de los demás —de pronto, comenzó a sentir unos quejidos—. ¿Qué son esos ruidos? —muy alarmada, comenzó a mirar para todos lados, hasta que notó que uno de los cuerpos se movía— ¡Señor Vegeta! —gritó entre incrédula y feliz— ¡Si, el señor Vegeta está bien!

En la distancia, Marte escuchó bastante incrédulo.

—¡¿Vegeta está vivo?! —se preguntaba sin aun dar crédito de lo que escuchaba— ¡Eso es imposible, yo lo maté con mis propias manos, lo vi morir!

La vista de Marte comenzaba a aclararse, y con algo de dificultad, observó cómo Vegeta comenzaba a sentarse, con algo de dificultad, pero lo hacía.

—¡Maldición… —decía entre quejidos Vegeta— ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?! —se preguntaba en voz alta, mirando en todas direcciones.

—¡Señor Vegeta! —intuitivamente, Vegeta giró a ver de dónde provenía la voz.

—¡¿Dawn?! —preguntó muy extrañado por la joven que se le acercaba— ¡¿Qué sucedió con tu apariencia?!

—¡Qué bueno que está bien! —seguía celebrando, hasta que llegó al lado les Saiyajin— Y bueno, por mi apariencia… —le decía algo sonrojada— Aun no sé qué sucedió a la perfección, no me pregunte muchas cosas —de la nada, abrió de golpe los ojos— ¡Kenny, Mimí! —y partió donde los jóvenes casi al acto.

Apenas llegó con los demás, se percató que tanto todos los Pokémon, tanto los de ella como los de Kenny, así como los monstruos digitales, estaban en perfectas condiciones, o por lo menos estaban vivos, para después atender a Mimí y Kenny.

—¡Ay, que dolor! —comenzó a quejarse Mimí mientras se sentaba— ¿Qué pasó? —se preguntaba en voz alta, mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Mimí, soy yo, Dawn! —alegremente celebró la joven, todo había salido a la perfección— ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! —entre saltos y algo desordenada, se lanzó directo a abrazarla efusivamente.

—¡Tranquila Dawn… me ahorcas! —le pedía algo agobiada, separándola un poco— ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡Te vez distinta! —le dijo con mucha sorpresa e impresionada, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—Es una larga historia, primero quiero ver a Kenny —y se retiró en dirección al joven para confirmar su estado de salud— ¡Kenny, despierta, ¿estás bien?! —apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para alcanzarlo, y empezó a sacudirlo con sus manos para ayudarlo a despertar.

—¡Ay, dolió el piedrazo! —decía mientras se recomponía, levantó su mirada, y lo primero que vio fue a Dawn… más bien bajo su minifalda… lo que provocó que le subiera la presión, y muy sonrojado, le comenzó a salir sangre de la nariz.

—¡Kenny, ¿estás herido?! —preguntó ingenuamente, creyendo que aún estaba lastimado.

—¡No…, no es eso…! —trataba de explicar la pervertida situación, pero abrió los ojos de golpe, miró a la cara la dueña de la voz, y la vio muy sorprendido— ¡¿Dawn?! —exclamó, mirando a Dawn hipnotizado— ¿Qué pasó Dawn? ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia? —pregunta bastante desorientado.

—Qué bueno…, estás vivo…, ¡creí que te perdería para siempre! —Dawn se le lanzó llorando al hombro derecho del joven, recibiéndola con un abrazo. Ahora el llanto expresaba emoción, felicidad, satisfacción.

—Creo que aún no es hora de celebrar, Dawn —comenzó a recordarle Mimí—. Aún tenemos que derrotar a Marte.

—Es verdad —se separó de Kenny, se paró y limpió sus lágrimas—, ya tendremos tiempo de celebrar —la actitud de Dawn cambió radicalmente, tornándose muy segura, con una sonrisa confortadora, para después mirar en dirección a Marte, quien solo estaba paralizado, sin dar crédito aún a lo que sucedía.

Marte no entendía que pasaba, se suponía que tenía la victoria en sus manos, ¿y de pronto todos revivieron?

—¡¿Qué mierda hizo esa mocosa?! —comenzó a preguntarse furioso— ¡Maldición, no puede ser, liberó una joya elemental! —exclamó un poco asustado— ¡Me confié, no creí que esa niñita fuera la sucesora de Aurora, será mejor que termine ahora con todos, quien sabe que otros trucos tengan bajo la manga!

Dawn comenzó a dirigirse en dirección a Marte, mirándolo llena de rencor, furia, pero en especial con mucha rabia, pero dando a demostrar mucha seguridad. Marte solo miraba a Dawn bastante asustado. ¿Por qué se sentiría así? Dawn se paró frente a frente a Marte, al parecer, lista para algo.

—¡Marte, parece que te fallaron los cálculos! —con una sonrisa sarcástica, le empezó a hablar— ¡¿Creías que la niñita débil y estúpida no sería capaz de hacer otra cosa más que hacerte perder el tiempo?!

—¡Respóndeme guerrera del viento que fue lo que hiciste, yo maté a todos tus amigos con mi fuego mortal, y de pronto todos están como si nada! —Marte apenas podía contener su rabia.

—Primero que nada, debo agradecerte haberme hecho sufrir, gracias a ti conocí a mi antepasado, Aurora, y me dio un gran regalo, volver a ver a mis amigos.

—¡Como lo suponía —se decía Marte—, era Aurora! ¡Respóndeme, ¿qué fue lo que hizo esa inútil de Aurora?! —le preguntó a Dawn.

—Me dio la habilidad de revivir a las personas que yo quisiera, así que olvida tratar de matarnos, no conseguirás nada —le dijo en la cara. Ahora era ella dueña de la seguridad de la victoria en la batalla.

Los demás reunidos, solo escuchaban asombrados todo.

—Es increíble, ¿en verdad Dawn tiene esas habilidades? — preguntaba a voz alta Mimí.

—¡No sé lo que pasó, pero espero que pueda ganarle a Marte! —muy entusiasmado Kenny celebró.

—Esto es similar como con Misty y May cuando se transformaron —intervino Agumon bastante preocupado.

—¿Similar? —preguntó Kenny extrañado.

—Cuando Misty y May se transformaron —explicaba Gatomon—, tenían un poder extraordinario, pero por ser la primera vez que se transformaban no supieron controlar sus poderes, sus cuerpos no soportaron tal peso, y terminaron como ya saben.

—Eso es obvio —intervino un Vegeta que se unía al grupo—, no tienen ninguna preparación, no han tenido un entrenamiento debido, ni siquiera supieron cuáles eran los limites reales de sus cuerpos —decía sin quitar la mirada de Dawn y Marte—. Aun así, no me deja de sorprender que Dawn tenga el poder de revivir a los seres vivos, es una habilidad muy extraña, nos podría ser útil a futuro. Mientras Dawn esté con vida, tendremos vida eterna —los demás solo veían y escuchaban atentamente a Vegeta, pensaban que lo que decía era muy pretencioso, pero tenía razón.

Tanto Dawn como Marte estaban estáticos, solo que Dawn estaba muy tranquila, en cambio Marte estaba furioso, su trabajo había sido en vano.

—¡Eso es imposible —le increpó desesperado—, solo puedes revivir a una persona! —al parecer, conocía muy bien el punto débil de esa técnica— Que estúpida, gastaste toda tu energía en revivir a todos, con suerte debes tener energía para vivir —y volviendo la seguridad al guerrero oscuro, lanzó un golpe contra Dawn, quien, a gran velocidad se estrelló contra las murallas de la dimensión.

—¡Maldito, mataste a Dawn! —le gritó furioso Kenny, con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde se estrelló la pelíazul.

—Tranquilo Kenny —le pedía demasiado relajado Gabumon, lo que hizo que Kenny lo mirara sin entender su tranquilidad—, Dawn está bien.

—¿Qué? —volvió la mirada donde supuestamente estaba Dawn, lugar que estaba sin visibilidad por una densa nube que apareció.

—¡No deberías ser tan confiado, Marte! —sonó una voz que estaba, al parecer, dentro de la zona sin visibilidad, la cual de pronto gracias una corriente de aire, se volvió visible disipando la nube, dejando ver a Dawn de pie, sin ningún rasguño, y sin perder su calma— Creo que es mi turno —con sus dedos creó una especie de lianas eléctricas, las cuales dirigió al cuerpo de Marte.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! Que técnica tan lenta —a poca distancia de acertar, la esquivó sin problemas.

—Marte, te acabo de decir que no te confíes —con un tono de voz muy desafiante le recordó, y comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos con sus manos, lo que provocó que la electricidad encerrara a Marte en una especie de burbuja— ¡Esto es por mis amigos, maldito! —y un poderoso ataque eléctrico comenzó a remecer críticamente a Marte, quien solo gritaba de dolor. A los pocos segundos, el ataque terminó, dejando ver a Marte caer pesadamente al suelo— ¡Marte, no te hagas el muerto, sé que con un ataque así no sería suficiente para derrotarte!

Vegeta, Mimí, Kenny, los Pokémon y Digimon miraron los pocos movimientos de Dawn, estaban más que impresionados. ¿En verdad ella era Dawn?

—Veo que eres muy inteligente, Dawn —le felicitaba Marte—. Veo que en esto no estás sola. ¡Esto será interesante!

* * *

...

* * *

Ver como Sakura era eliminada por su Pikachu conmocionó a todos, no podían creer que todo había terminado así.

—No puedo creerlo, pobre Sakura —se lamentó Yui—. ¡No es justo, se sacrificó por hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Ash y a Pikachu, solo para ser asesinada!

—Creo que no nos queda otra más que seguir luchando, no podemos tirar todo por la borda —Gary comenzó a alentar como podía la moral caída del grupo—. Satoshi también se sacrificó por nosotros, además Ash está entrenando para terminar con el escuadrón de la oscuridad.

—¡No se preocupen chicos, Sakura está bien! —se oyó una voz gritar, mientras aparecía frente a todos un Typhlosion, quien se quedó mirando muy desafiante al Pikachu— ¡Lamento mucho la demora! —todos miraron a la joven de cabello rosa quien era la que hablaba, junto a otra joven de cabello morado, quien estaba con su mirada baja.

—¡Whitney, Sakura! —exclamó Gary aliviado por la presencia de las dos, pero extrañado por algo— ¡¿Pero por qué Typhlosion no cayó poseído?!

—¡Sato creó una base de datos aparte a la de recepción de Pokémon creada para el país, al parecer el escuadrón de la oscuridad se confió que todos los datos del país terminaban en los servidores del profesor Oak, pero no contaron que los Pokémon de mi amiga Sakura, de Sato, además los de Max y los míos estuviesen en su base de datos…! Bueno, entre otros Pokémon entregados…

—¡Aun así, podría poseer al Espeon de Satoshi, su Pokémon más poderoso! —reclamaba aun sin quitarse la preocupación.

—No te preocupes, Gary —comenzó a hablar por fin la joven de Ecruteak—. Tanto Pikachu como Espeon aprendieron a no caer en la energía negativa, es más, deben estar luchando ahora mismo en el patio trasero.

—¡Malditas mierdas, me están enfermando, los haré desaparecer! —gritó lleno de rencor el Pikachu— ¡Prepárense para recibir mi Kame hame ha más poderoso!

—¡No te lo permitiré! —gritó la card captor, aun resentida por sus heridas— ¡Tú estás luchando conmigo!

—¡Ja! Dos Sakura, eso es bueno, se ahorrarán las tumbas y las lapidas, podrán tirar los dos cuerpos en el mismo agujero —mientras se burlaba, comenzó a cargar nuevamente su técnica más poderosa.

—Vamos Pikachu, hazlo… —ahora le desafiaba la entrenadora de Ecruteak, aun con su mirada baja, pero esbozando una sonrisa muy extraña— Aún no has entendido nada.

—¡Veamos después de esto quien es el que no entiende! ¡Ka… me… ha… me… ha! —sin ningún remordimiento, volvió a lanzar su técnica, volviendo a impactar a Sakura, o al menos eso era lo que creían, ya que el viento disipó rápidamente el polvo generado por la explosión, dejando ver a Sakura sin ningún efecto del ataque, además de un Dugtrio que se interpuso entre la trayectoria del ataque— ¡Imposible, ese ataque lo lancé con toda mi fuerza!

—Se nota que no eres ni Goku ni Pikachu, es más, se nota que no sabes cómo se lucha —comenzó a desenmascarar al Pikachu la joven Sakura—. Primero que nada, solo te adaptaste a las capacidades tanto de Goku como de Pikachu, pero no sabes cómo usarlas en batalla, tienes una gran habilidad, pero no es suficiente.

—¡¿Qué me tratas de decir?!

—Es sencillo. Deberías saber que los ataques eléctricos son ineficaces contra los Pokémon de tierra, por mucho que eleves el nivel de ese ataque, aunque sea un ataque derivado de Goku, sigue siendo una electro esfera. Debo felicitarte por haber hecho una combinación para crear un Kame hame ha eléctrico, pero no te servirá de nada si solo lanzas ataques.

La explicación sorprendió a todos, los detalles eran muy precisos, encontró todos los puntos fuertes y débiles de aquel ser que poseyó el cuerpo de Pikachu y abusaba de las habilidades de Goku. Podía ser extraño, pero solo lo descubrió con un solo ataque.

—¡No hay caso con atacarte porque no te haríamos daño, pero puedo debilitar tus habilidades! ¡Dugtrio, disparo de lodo! —y levantando su frente, Sakura ordenó con decisión.

—¡Sakura, el disparo de lodo no es un ataque poderoso, no causará grandes efectos, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?! —le reclamó Gary bastante molesto.

—Gary Oak, veo que perder contra Sato no te sirvió de nada —dijo Sakura cortante.

El Pikachu sólo esperaba el ataque, mientras el Dugtrio iba a toda velocidad contra el Pokémon eléctrico.

—¡No sé qué pretendes, pero te detendré antes que ataques! —lanzó un ataque eléctrico contra el Pokémon de tierra, sin afectarlo en lo más mínimo— ¡Maldición, no tengo tiempo de huir! —atinó a cubrirse con sus patas delanteras, y todo lo que recibió fue un poco de lodo en el cuerpo— ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! ¿A esto le llamas ataque? Debe ser una broma —descubrió su defensa, intentó abrir los ojos, y se percató del efecto del ataque— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —desesperado, intentó sacarse el lodo de los ojos, sin resultados positivos— ¡Maldición, no puedo ver!

—A veces un pequeño ataque es la mejor defensa. Los ataques poderosos la mayoría de las veces son inútiles ante una buena defensa, pero los ataques pequeños son perfectos para anular al enemigo; no afectaran físicamente, pero los cambios de estado son afectados de forma crítica. Esa es una lección que me dio Sato hace mucho tiempo —nuevamente con una gran explicación, Sakura dejó sorprendidos a los demás.

—Perdóname Sakura por cómo te hablé —se disculpó muy apenado Gary—. Nos acabas de demostrar por qué eres la fiel compañera de Satoshi —ya más relajado, Gary alabó a la joven—. La verdad, es que no podía esperar menos del campeón de la meseta Añil.

—Gracias Gary, eso significa mucho para mí —muy apenada le agradeció.

—Veo que lo que hizo Whitney funcionó a la perfección —se decía a si mismo Piccolo, mostrándole una sonrisa a la aludida, siendo respondido con el gesto con el símbolo de la victoria—. Aun así —decía en voz alta, interrumpiendo el momento abruptamente—, no creo que sea bueno confiarse, si también tiene las habilidades de Goku, quiere decir que nos puede detectar por nuestro ki.

—Si es así, tendremos que actuar rápidamente. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es atacar sin que sienta nuestras presencias, y la mejor forma es por el subterráneo —les decía Sakura mientras se sobaba sin razón alguna, su mejilla izquierda.

—¡No, no hagan nada —todos miraron a la entrenadora del Dark Pikachu muy extrañados—, volver en sí al señor Goku es mi tarea! ¡Ya se los dije, Pikachu se sacrificó y no es justo que reciba tal castigo!

—¡No seas tonta, ya tenemos todo bajo control, solo bastará eliminarlo, ya te diste cuenta que no podrás volverlo en sí! —le regañó Gary bastante molesto.

—¡No me interesa lo que piensen, cumpliré mi objetivo, ya lo verán!

—¡Sakura, soy tu tutor, y lo que te pido es una orden!

—Gary, no me obligues a odiarte por el resto de mi vida, te lo suplico —le pidió muy acongojada Sakura—. No solo Pikachu y el señor Goku han sufrido, Sakura también ha sufrido mucho, y eso se ve por su rostro. Su mejilla está roja —comentaba como la única que logró percatarse de la situación de la peli morada.

Todos miraron a la entrenadora de Ecruteak, y lograron percatarse que en su rostro se reflejaba culpa, junto a su mejilla colorada.

—Sakura, ¿te sientes preparada para luchar? —le preguntó Gary algo preocupado.

—Muchachos, por favor disculpen mi actitud, no he estado a la altura, los he dejado solos, y por mi culpa les ha pasado todo esto —les pidió aún muy asustada Sakura—. Además, ahora Sakura…

—¡Tranquila —le interrumpió muy alegre su par—, nos llamamos Sakura y nosotras no somos así! Por favor, no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que pasa, no es tu culpa —le pidió con un tono conciliador— ¡Las cosas pasan por algo, tal vez esto sea solo una prueba de la vida!

—¿Tú crees Sakura? —le preguntó la joven extrañada por el discurso.

—¡Solo dime Saku, amiga! —le pidió con una sonrisa, que la otra Sakura recibió cálidamente— Las cosas suceden por algo, ¿no lo crees?

La joven se quedó pensando en aquella frase; frase que muchas veces le había mencionado Satoshi.

—Es verdad —se decía—, Sato siempre me decía eso, las cosas pasan por algo, no tiene caso preguntarse por qué pasan —cambiando su actitud, frunció el ceño, y miró con seriedad al Pikachu— ¡Es verdad, le prometí a Sato ser fuerte y lo seré! —arengó fuertemente— ¡No permitiré que continúen haciendo sufrir a mis amigos!

No se sabría explicar la situación, pero en el corazón de las dos Sakura, así como el corazón de Dawn, solo se veía un sentimiento, el sentimiento de protección y fidelidad a sus amigos, solo querían que todo terminara pronto, y volver a vivir sus vidas como antes de ese fatídico día, el día que hicieron aquella fiesta de recibimiento a un desaparecido Ash, quien ahora, según todos, y lo más seguro, estaba entrenando para ayudaros.

* * *

Las tres jóvenes solo pensaban en una sola cosa.

—¡No desperdiciaremos nuestra segunda oportunidad, lo prometemos por todos los que se han sacrificado por nosotros!

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	56. Una batalla de vida o muerte

**Capítulo 56: "Una batalla de vida o muerte"**

De un momento a otro, muchos pensamientos pasan por la mente de una persona, a veces suelen ser dolorosos, pero en ciertas ocasiones, esos pensamientos pueden servirle a uno para ser más fuerte, a final de cuentas, una sola decisión puede decidir el destino de muchas vidas, pero ¿cómo tomar esa decisión si no tienes la fuerza suficiente para aplicarla? A veces… no, quiero decir, siempre, la fuerza de los sentimientos como la amistad o el amor, son más fueres que incluso la misma fuerza de la mente, en especial, si tienes que tomar esa decisión, obligatoriamente en contrarreloj.

La decisión de Sakura de luchar sólo con su magia, no parecía la más idónea para sus amigos, parecía un suicidio, pero ella estaba decidida en liberar de la maldad el cuerpo de Pikachu y el alma de Goku. Siquiera ella sabía cómo hacer algo así, pero confiaba en que encontraría el método de hacerlo.

—Sakura, por favor ten cuidado —le pedía Gary a la brujita—. Sabes que no tienes el poder suficiente para luchar contra él. Si necesitas ayuda, te auxiliaremos.

—¡Ni pelearé contra el señor Goku, ni quiero que ustedes se involucren, amigos! —le exclamó la aludida muy decidida— Esto lo haré a mano limpia —decía a mano limpia, pero en realidad, si se podía decir de alguna forma, su única arma era su bastón y sus cartas.

—Eres muy insolente niñita —le gritó altaneramente el Pikachu— ¡Te hare ver las diferencias entre nosotros! —la cola del roedor comenzó a brillar, y corrió a asestar su cola de acero en el frágil cuerpo de la joven.

—¡Jamás dije que me dejaría golpear, maldito! —con la única mano que tenía bien, intentó tomar una de sus cartas, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, ya que sus movimientos eran muy torpes.

—¡Typhlosion, usa lanzallamas sobre Pikachu, ahora! —ordenó apuradamente Whitney, haciendo que el Pokémon disparara su ataque de fuego contra el Pokémon.

—¡Idiotas, no molesten! —de pronto, el ataque había cambiado a un impactrueno deshaciendo el lanzallamas, produciendo una explosión, mandando a volar a Sakura unos metros, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

—¡Ay! —se quejó levemente— ¡Mi brazo me duele mucho, apenas si puedo mantenerme consciente del dolor! —se decía mientras trataba de disimular el dolor— ¡Espero que esta vez sí pueda sacar las cartas que necesito! —sacó su mazo de cartas y comenzó a buscar, hasta encontrar las que necesitaba— ¡Perfecto! —exclamó en voz alta.

—¡No permitiré que uses tus poderes! —esta vez, el Pikachu comenzó con un ataque rápido, el cual fue a llegar a la mano de Sakura, quién soltó las cartas quedando desparramadas en el suelo— ¡No te pases de lista, pendeja de mierda! —y volvió a cargar su cola de acero muy cerca de la joven. Esta vez, nadie podía asistirla a tiempo.

—¡Salto, velocidad! —la señorita Kinomoto por los pelos, alcanzó a activar sus cartas, desapareciendo de la vista del Pikachu, haciendo que este falle su ataque.

—¡Maldita, donde te metiste! —reclamaba furioso, buscando a Sakura por todas partes— ¡Maldición, no me digas que…! —exclamó sorprendido mirando al cielo, encontrando a Sakura a gran altura— ¡¿Cuándo llegó a ese lugar?!

—¡Lamento decírtelo, pero no necesito tomar las cartas para activarlas! —le confesó desafiante— ¡Árbol, ven a mi ayuda! —de la nada, una de las cartas que estaba en el suelo voló directamente hasta Sakura— ¡Por favor, atrapa a Pikachu con tus cadenas de justicia! ¡Árbol! —cuando activó la carta, de esta salió un espíritu que comenzó a alzar ramas y látigos, los cuales supuestamente atraparían al Pikachu.

—No puede ser tan ingenua —dijo maliciosamente, mientras esperaba que las ramas llegaran.

Sorprendentemente, antes que las ramas lo atraparan, el Pikachu comenzó a correr sobre estas, acercándose vertiginosamente a Sakura, preparando nuevamente su cola de acero, lista para impactar en la peli castaña. Sakura solo veía paralizada al roedor eléctrico, y cuando lo tuvo encima, puso su bastón para protegerse. La cola de acero impactó fuertemente contra el báculo, ganando con facilidad en fuerza, tirándolo al suelo, el Pokémon giró en sí, e impactó una poderosa cola de acero en su brazo lastimado, haciendo que la joven cayera a gran velocidad contra el suelo, al parecer, provocándole heridas aún más graves de las que ya tenía.

—¡Saku! —gritó espantada la joven de Ecruteak, corriendo a atenderla— ¡Saku, ¿estás bien?! —comenzó a sacudirla, muy angustiada.

—¡Tranquila amiga… —decía quejumbrosa—, estoy bien! —con el único brazo bueno que tenía, intentó levantarse con muchas dificultades, a lo que la peli morada la asistió— ¿Dónde está mi báculo? —preguntaba mirando a todas partes, hasta ver como Dugtrio se lo acercó hasta sus pies— ¡Gracias pequeño! —le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Estás muy lastimada, te ayudaré —le ofreció, mientras sostenía a la peli castaña pasando su brazo por su espalda, y con la otra mano tomaba el báculo de la estrella.

—No es necesario Sakura, se cuidarme sola —le dijo la peli castaña, mientras volvía a tomar su bastón, y volvía a su largo—. Tú ve a protegerte.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó muy insegura por su pedido.

—Hazlo…, por favor —le suplicó mientras usaba su báculo como apoyo, y se separaba de la joven.

—Como digas. Pero no te despegaré la vista, no me quiero sentir culpable por otra muerte más. Intervendré si lo hallo necesario.

La card captor veía como Pikachu bajaba del cielo preparando un nuevo ataque, mientras pensaba en qué estrategia usaría para detenerlo.

* * *

...

* * *

Dawn, la ahora guerrera del viento, veía fijamente a Marte, quien solo la miraba con rabia. No podía creer que las habilidades de la joven eran superiores a las suyas, aun estando con aquel poder obtenido gracias a la energía de los guardianes sagrados.

—¡Vamos Marte, haz tu primer movimiento! —le desafió Dawn con una expresión de mucha seguridad.

—De acuerdo —dijo maliciosamente—. ¡Aurora, sé que estas aquí, muéstrate ahora!

Todos miraron muy extrañados a Marte por su llamado, no entendían a quién llamaba, y mucho menos quien era Aurora, claro, con excepción de Dawn, quién solo sonreía.

—¡Marte —comenzó a decir Dawn—, desde hace mucho que no te veía, la última vez te dejé sellado junto con tus secuaces y Arades!

Los compañeros de Dawn miraban confundidos la forma de hablar de la peli azul, era como si lo hubiese conocido desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué Dawn habla así? —preguntaba Kenny muy extrañado— Tiene algo extraño en su habla, es como si fuese otra persona.

—No te equivocas —le dijo Vegeta—, es otra persona, no es Dawn la que habla. ¿Acaso será esa tal Aurora?

—Pero ¿cómo puede ser? —preguntó Mimí confundida— Vinimos solos aquí. Además, no creo que alguien viva en un lugar así, aquí solo hay información de computadoras.

Prefirieron guardar silencio y escuchar atentos la conversación, esperando alguna respuesta entre la charla de Aurora y Marte.

—Aurora, que estúpida, se ve que ni mil años muerta fueron suficientes para que te dieras cuenta de mi verdadero poder —dijo Marte en una postura arrogante.

—Marte, se supone que nuestro sello era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlos sellados, ¿cómo se liberaron? —preguntó Aurora furiosa.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! —rio con holgura— En verdad sí que eres estúpida, pero si quieres saberlo, primero tendrás de derrotarme.

—¡No te preocupes, pelear conmigo sería una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Dawn luchará contra ti, con ella bastará! —respondió con tanta arrogancia como Marte.

—¡¿Te refieres a la mocosa inútil?! ¡No me hagas reír, por favor! —dijo burlescamente— En un inicio, realmente creí que ella tenía tal poder, pero me doy cuenta que tú eras quien le prestó esa energía.

—¿Quieres probar?

—Como tú quieras, pero cuando termine con ella, tú seguirás, Aurora.

Dawn en su mente, pensaba en lo que decía Aurora. ¿En verdad con ella bastaría para derrotar a Marte?

—Aurora, ¿estás segura de lo que haces? —le preguntó Dawn muy insegura a Aurora por su proposición.

—Quiero que confíes en ti, tú tienes mucho más potencial del que crees.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Dame un segundo —hizo volver a Dawn a su cuerpo, y continuó su habla de forma telepática— ¡Vamos Marte, quiero que me demuestres tu poder máximo! —le desafió muy confiada.

Todos escucharon sorprendidos la petición de Aurora.

—Aurora, ¿en verdad estás segura de lo que haces? —volvió a preguntar Dawn muy preocupada por la petición— Yo no sé pelear y no sé qué hacer.

—Si sigues todas las instrucciones que te daré, no tendrás problemas para derrotarlo —le respondió, intentando tranquilizar a la coordinadora.

—De acuerdo… ¡Te dije que haría todo lo que me dijeras, confío en ti hasta el final! — le respondió decidida la joven.

Marte solo reía, no podía creer que Aurora, según ella, fuera tan estúpida como para pedirle que luchara con su máximo poder contra una novata.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! —volvió a reír de forma maliciosa— ¡Como tú quieras Aurora, ahora verás mi verdadero poder! —al terminar de decir, comenzó a concentrarse, viéndose como su energía aumentaba de forma abrumadora.

—¡Eso es Marte, muéstranos tu verdadero poder! —dijo Aurora muy desafiante— Dawn —comenzó a decirle mentalmente—, concéntrate en ver como Marte aumenta su energía. ¿Puedes notar como aumenta su energía?

—Creo que si —respondió sin quitar la vista de Marte—, es similar a como el señor Vegeta aumentaba su energía y cuando Marte absorbió la energía de las bestias sagradas.

—Mira atentamente. ¿Crees que puedas aumentar tu energía de esa forma?

—No se ve muy difícil. Creo que, si no lo intento, no lo sabré.

Todos, con excepción de Dawn, veían impresionados como Marte aumentaba sin parar su poder, se sentía un ser inalcanzable, no podían creer que ocultara tal poder. ¿Eso quería decir que siempre estuvo jugando con Vegeta? Dawn esperaba tranquila a que su contrincante terminara de revelar su verdadero poder, y de un momento a otro, Marte provocó una gran explosión, dando a entender que su poder estaba expuesto completamente.

—¿Estás lista, Dawn? —preguntó Marte desafiante, a una Dawn que solo seguía mirando.

—Espero que esto funcione. Creo que era más o menos así —se decía Dawn mientras comenzaba a concentrarse— ¡Marte, no sé si podré vencerte, pero de algo si se, es que pagarás por todas las cosas malas que has hecho! —de pronto, Dawn comenzó a expulsar algo de energía. Estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

—¡Eso es, continua así Dawn! —le celebró Aurora en su mente.

Dawn continuaba concentrada mentalmente, estaba absorta en lo que hacía, no se daba cuenta que el aura a su alrededor se hacía tan grande como la de Marte, y no era todo, continuaba aumentando su energía.

—¡Esto es imposible —comentaba asombrado Vegeta—, el poder de Marte es abrumador, pero Dawn lo supera con mucha facilidad, y no es todo, aún tiene mucho poder oculto!

—¡¿En verdad?! —preguntó Mimí igual de asombrada— ¡¿Eso quiere decir que Dawn podría ganar?!

—No lo creo —comentó Gatomon—, es igual que con Misty y May. Eleva su poder a dimensiones inalcanzables, pero su cuerpo no lo aguantará. Si no hacemos algo rápido, terminará muy lastimada.

—¡Entonces hay que decirle ahora a Dawn! ¡Si muere, estaremos perdidos! —exclamó Kenny preocupado— ¡Dawn, no continúes haciendo eso, podrías morir! —pero no recibió respuesta alguna de la joven.

Dawn estaba tan concentrada con sus sentidos en subir su nivel, que no escuchó palabra alguna. De pronto, comenzó a sentir algo extraño en el cuerpo.

—¡Maldición…, me estoy empezando a sentir mal…! —se decía mientras sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse— ¡Siento que mi cuerpo… se destruye por dentro…! —pero de pronto, algo sucedió con la joven. El aura que la cubría comenzó comprimirse en su cuerpo— ¿Qué me sucede? —mientras su masa muscular aumentaba de tamaño— ¡Necesito liberar… esta energía…, sino…, mi cuerpo se destrozará…! —dio un fuerte grito, y la energía que contenía estalló a su alrededor, quedando la joven con un aura bastante más pequeña que la de Marte— ¿Qué sucedió? —se preguntaba mientras miraba sus manos y su cuerpo, notando que este había aumentado un poco— Mi cuerpo es un poco más robusto, pero me siento cómoda —comenzó a practicar un poco, lanzando unos puñetazos y patadas al aire, comprobando que tenía una gran velocidad— ¡Increíble, no sabía que fuera tan veloz!

Los demás veían a Dawn sorprendidos por su figura, sentían que tenía algo extraño, no sabían con exactitud que era, pero les daba tranquilidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —se preguntaba Agumon— Se supone que su cuerpo no soportaría tal peso.

—¿Pero no crees que se siente cómoda? —le preguntó Mimí extrañada.

—Así parece ser —decía extrañado Gabumon—, no siento a Dawn como a Misty o May.

—Eso debe ser porque algo está controlando su energía —explicó muy serio Vegeta—. Por alguna razón, puede usar más energía de la que puede controlar su cuerpo sin sobrecargarlo, por lo que puede disponer de ella cuando quiera. ¿Cómo aprendió a hacer eso?

Mientras, Marte esperaba ansioso el primer movimiento de Dawn. Este miraba a Dawn fijamente, y como su energía terminaba de liberarse de su cuerpo.

—¡¿No me digas que con eso planeas derrotarme, Dawn?! —le preguntó burlescamente.

—No necesito de más, Marte —le respondió, sorprendiendo a Marte por la espalda—. ¿Quieres comenzar?

—¡Imposible, no vi cuando llegó detrás mío! —exclamó girando en sí, impresionado por la rapidez de la joven, mirando cómo le sonreía desafiante— ¡No me vengas con mierdas! —y se fue directo a atacarla físicamente, muy desesperado.

Por fin la batalla de Dawn contra Marte se había reanudado, dejando ver tanto en Marte como en Dawn sus verdaderos poderes, solo que, en esta ocasión, era Marte quien estaba asustado.

* * *

...

* * *

Sakura continuaba insistiendo en su tarea, hasta el momento infructuosa, de recuperar la consciencia del Pokémon. A diferencia del Pokémon, quien no estaba ni siquiera agitado por la batalla, Sakura estaba con muchas heridas de distinta consideración, salvo su brazo derecho, el cual estaba inutilizado. No solo seguía cubierto de sangre, sino que también, al parecer, estaba gravemente fracturado en distintas partes. La brujita no sabía cómo aún se sostenía en pie, en especial porque el dolor que sentía en el brazo era insoportable, fuera de tanta golpiza que ya la tenía moribunda.

Los demás miraban con rabia, ganas de intervenir no les faltaba, pero cuando lo intentaban, Sakura se los impedía por todos los medios, incluso era capaz de interponerse si alguien atacaba al Pikachu, recibiendo cualquier clase de ataque.

—¡Por favor, sé que aún queda algo del señor Goku en esa consciencia, no pudo haber sido invadido por completo por la energía oscura! —gritó de corrido la peli castaña, para después respirar agitadamente.

—¡No puedo creer tu persistencia, ¿acaso eres estúpida?! —le preguntó furioso el Dark Pikachu.

—¡Aún creo… que puedo rescatarlo… sin necesidad de hacerle daño… y sé que lo haré! —esta vez dijo entre quejidos.

—¡¿Acaso no te importa morir?! —le preguntó con mucha rabia, confundido por la actitud de la joven— ¡No puede ser que te arriesgues así por solo una rata, o una persona!

—¡No los llames así, ellos son mis amigos! —el Dark Pokémon abrió los ojos de golpe ante las palabras de Sakura— ¡Yo me comprometí con mis amigos y no les puedo fallar…, sé que ellos harían lo mismo por mi…, esa es la base de la amistad!

—¡Eso se llama conveniencia, los amigos solo están contigo porque quieren algo a cambio!

—¡Mentira! —le gritó con rabia Sakura— ¡Mis amigos están conmigo porque confían en mí y yo confío en ellos, eso se llama lealtad, dar la vida por el otro, la valentía, el querer al otro sin importar el como sea, el amor, tres conceptos que ustedes jamás entenderán!

—¡Cállate! —el Pokémon preparó su ataque impactrueno, disparando directo contra la joven— ¡Intenta escapar de esto, a ver si tus amigos te pueden rescatar!

—¡Vuelo! —una de las cartas se dirigió a Sakura, y con algo de dificultad alcanzó a activarla, escapando del ataque volando— ¡Es verdad…, creo que no podré continuar huyendo!

—Eres mía —de pronto, el ataque eléctrico cambió de dirección, siguiendo a Sakura al cielo, quien solo miraba asustada como el ataque se le acercaba, mientras ella estaba sin poder moverse.

—¡No, va a matar a Sakura! —gritó la entrenadora peli morada, sabiendo que no tenía tiempo de reacción— ¡Esquívalo!

Pero era tarde, el ataque había llegado directo a Sakura con una fuerza descomunal; solo se sentía el gritar de la joven, mientras lo demás veían atónitos la escena.

—¡Ya no voy a continuar cumpliendo promesas estúpidas! —gritó Piccolo, quien comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hasta la joven, pero el Dark Porygon, quien no hacía nada por el momento, vio el intento de ayuda, atravesándose en el camino del Namek— ¡Muévete, estorbo! —y le lanzó una esfera de energía, la cual el Porygon se la devolvió con un contrataque, esquivando el ataque por los pelos— ¡Ahora verás! —pero de pronto, el Pokémon comenzó un movimiento de doble equipo, rodeando al guerrero.

—¡Piccolo —le gritó Marina—, los cuatro Porygon son reales, te ayudaremos! ¡Tú solo ve a salvar a Sakura!

—¡Les agradecería que me sacaran a este monstruo! —pero al terminar de hablar, el ataque de Pikachu sobre Sakura había terminado.

La joven comenzó a caer al suelo sin conocimiento, mientras sus alas desaparecían. Los demás veían impactados como Sakura caía. Era extraño, pero nadie se movía, se sentían impotentes, no tenían muchas posibilidades de ayudar a Sakura, sus mentes estaban en blanco. Y a los segundos, cayó pesadamente al suelo.

—Por fin acabé contigo. Fuiste muy persistente, pero en algún momento tenías que morir —comentó muy serio el Pikachu—. Ahora —y desvió su mirada a los demás—, ustedes siguen.

—¡Espera un momento! —se escuchó de pronto, increíblemente, la voz de Sakura. ¿Aún continuaba consciente? — ¡No… te metas… con ellos…! —decía entre quejidos— ¡Estás peleando… conmigo…!

—Esto no puede ser… —se decía impresionado el Pokémon— ¿De dónde saca ese espíritu de lucha y supervivencia? —se preguntaba sin creer lo que veía— ¿Acaso esto es a lo que ella le llama lealtad, valentía y amor? ¿Serán esas cosas las que le dan la fuerza para continuar?! ¡Tiene heridas internas, quemaduras graves, un brazo totalmente destrozado, está al borde de la muerte, es ilógico que continúe así! —no comprendía de donde sacaba esas energías la joven, o al menos eso parecía— ¡Ya ríndete, o te mataré en serio!

—¡Te dije que no lo haría! —gritó desafiante Sakura— ¡Continuaré… hasta que el señor Goku vuelva…! —decía, mientras trataba de tomar su báculo.

—¡No permitiré que sigas usando tus poderes! —usó su ataque rápido como ayuda para avanzar, e impactó una cola de acero en el brazo izquierdo de Sakura, impidiendo que pudiera tomar su báculo.

—¡No…! —gritó con mucho dolor la joven— ¡Mi brazo, me duele mucho!

—¡No, Saku! —la entrenadora de Ecruteak no aguantó más ver tanto maltrato a su amiga, por lo que, por instinto, corrió hasta la joven para asistirla— ¡Amiga, ¿estás bien?!

—No lo sé… ya no quiero ver más a Pikachu así… prefiero morir… —decía llorando.

—¡No digas eso! —le gritó con rabia a la señorita Kinomoto, haciendo que abriera sus ojos de golpe— ¡Tú misma lo dijiste, los amigos estamos para protegernos, y eso es lo que haré!

—Sakura… —la peli castaña levantó su vista, y busco la mirada de la joven, quien le daba una sonrisa— Pero… ¿qué puedo hacer?

—¡Yo te ayudaré!

—¿Estás segura?

—Los he abandonado, y no encuentro justo que tú sola estés enfrentando esto. Aun estando aquí no te he ayudado, y no lo he hecho porque no he querido. Tú tratas de cumplir una promesa, y creí que lo más leal era que lo hicieras sola, pero un poco de ayuda no te haría daño, ¿no crees? —la peli castaña no supo que responder— ¡Te ayudaré a levantarte! —pero al tomarla, vio como Sakura apenas aguantaba el dolor— Mejor no continúes con esto, te relevaré.

—No te preocupes… —le respondió con una sonrisa, entrecerrando su ojo izquierdo—, no pienso terminar esto… hasta que el señor Goku vuelva a la normalidad.

—¡Es increíble —se decía sorprendida la entrenadora de Ecruteak—, su sinceridad y nobleza es pura, tiene un corazón tan limpio e ingenuo como el de los Pokémon y los bebes, nunca creí que existiera alguien igual a Ash…! No, Sakura tiene algo en especial, no sé qué es, ¿acaso será eso que nos dijo Arceus?! —se preguntaba, hilando muchos cabos sueltos, según ella.

—¡Seguiré atacándote hasta que no puedas volver a pararte, Sakura! —le gritó furioso el Pikachu a la peli castaña, a quien le dirigió una nueva cola de acero, pero esta vez a sus piernas.

—¡Sakura, sal de aquí o te lastimará! —la card captor embistió con su cuerpo a su amiga lanzándola lejos, y recibió el ataque directo en sus canillas, dejando a Sakura tirada en el suelo, ya no gritando de dolor; los golpes ya no los sentía.

Definitivamente, a Sakura no le quedaba más que esperar el ataque que finalizaría con su vida, por mucho que los demás la ayudaran, no servía de mucho.

* * *

...

* * *

La batalla de Dawn contra Marte aún se desarrollaba, con una clara ventaja de Dawn, esto causó que el descontrol se apoderada de Marte.

—Es increíble cuanto nos hiciste sufrir, Marte —comenzó a decirle Dawn a Marte, con mucha tristeza—. Intentaste acabar con mis amigos, y no solo eso, me humillaste, me quitaste las ganas de seguir luchando y en especial de vivir, y mírate ahora, no has sido capaz de acertar un solo golpe… En verdad, no puedo creer como alguien como tú, fuera capaz de hacer algo así, no lo encuentro justo.

—¡Esto es imposible —se decía Marte—, no puede estar pasando esto! —de pronto, miro a su alrededor, y vio a los compañeros de Dawn— ¡Veamos que prefieres, o la destrucción de este espacio informático, lo la vida de tus amigos! —de pronto, con sus manos, comenzó a cargar una gran cantidad de energía— ¡Híper fuego mortal!

Dawn seguía mirando seriamente, pese a que sabía que, si ese ataque llegaba a impactar, todo sería destruido. No se inmutaba, es más, la joven se movió a una gran velocidad hasta el grupo, y comenzó a preparar la contra defensiva.

—¡Viento defensivo! —con solo un movimiento de su mano, produjo una gran ráfaga de aire verdosa, la que impactó contra el híper fuego mortal de Marte y devolvió contra él.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Marte aterrado por el movimiento de la guerrera elemental.

EL ataque impactó íntegramente a Marte. Cuando terminó, Marte apareció gravemente herido y muy cansado; era la gran oportunidad de Dawn para derrotarlo.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —preguntaba Kenny, sin entender la situación— ¿¡Que hizo Dawn?!

—El poder de Dawn es enorme, no sabía que pudiese tener tanto poder oculto —comentó Vegeta, muy impresionado pero serio—. Pese a que Marte tiene un gran poder, no significa nada. Usó su técnica de viento para devolver el fuego mortal, pese a que se veía un ataque simple, era de gran poder. ¡Marte no tiene posibilidades! —sentenció, sonriendo maliciosamente— ¡Dawn, acaba ahora con Marte, deja de jugar con el!

—¡Si, señor Vegeta! —y Dawn volvió a aumentar su energía, mientras desviaba su vista a Marte.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras, en el interior del laboratorio de la profesora Larch, cierta joven estaba muy apurada y desesperada.

—¡Rápido, no me importa lo que me pueda suceder, es el único método para salvar a Sakura, no tenemos tiempo, si no actuamos rápido, la mataran! —les gruñó Yui muy alterada.

—¡De acuerdo, si piensas que es lo único que podemos hacer, entonces lo haremos! —le respondió Bulma muy seria.

—¡Si es verdad que Marte absorbió toda la información de los entrenadores de esta dimensión, si destruyen a Marte, también destruirán la energía de las bestias sagradas, y Pikachu jamás volverá a ser el mismo, ni ninguno de los Pokémon de esta dimensión! —les advirtió aún más alterada Yui.

—¡Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no perdamos el tiempo, abriré el umbral para que la detengas rápido! —dijo muy apurado Izzi.

Bulma e Izzi comenzaron a teclear algunas cosas con rapidez, logrando que el umbral volviese a abrirse.

—¡Escúchame bien, no podremos volver a abrir más este umbral, si quieren salir de ahí — le decía Izzi, mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con varios números —, tendrán que hacerlo con esto!

—¿Qué es? —preguntó la joven, mientras tomaba la tarjeta y veía unos códigos de barra y números que tenía.

—Es una tarjeta de identificación. El profesor Oak nos entregó las contraseñas de acceso a los cortafuegos, solo con esto podrán volver a salir —le explicó Bulma.

—¡De acuerdo! —y con mucha prisa, apenas se abrió el umbral saltó a él…

* * *

...

* * *

…y yendo a gran velocidad, partió al lugar de la batalla— ¡Traje elemental, híper descarga!

De la nada, su traje cambio completamente, transformándose en un traje muy hermoso… pero extraño. Una falda de bajaba hacia los costados color rosado, además de unas botas que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, arriba, un traje rosado de mangas largas y color dorado le cubría su pecho, en su espalda salían unas extrañas alas, y en su mano izquierda portaba un bastón color azul con una esfera color rosado y alas como detalle en su parte más alta. El traje parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

—¡Sakura, Dawn, amigos, por favor resistan! —se decía ansiosa— ¡Yui, por favor, llega a tiempo!

* * *

—¿Cómo lo derrotaré? — se preguntaba Dawn.

—Utiliza el ataque más poderoso que tienes —respondió Aurora a la pregunta.

—¿El ataque más poderoso que tengo?

—Así es. ¿Qué tiene en común nuestros nombres?

—Aurora, Dawn… ¿Qué tienen en común? —pensó detenidamente, hasta percatarse de las coincidencias— ¡Ya lo sé!

—¡Entonces elimina a Marte y volvamos a casa!

—Si —le dijo asintiendo con su cabeza—. ¡Marte, llegó tu hora, ahora te demostraré de lo que es capaz una niña llorona! — le dijo con coraje.

—¡¿De que estas hablando?! —le preguntó extrañado, a la defensiva.

—¡Nosotros hemos pasado por muchos desafíos, hemos estado en grandes peligros y hemos salido adelante, y que te quede claro, esta no será la excepción! —levantó sus brazos con las palmas abiertas, y separó sus piernas, formando una "X" con su cuerpo— ¡Esto será por nuestros sueños, por lo que nos depara el futuro, por lo último que muere en medio de la oscuridad, por lo que demuestra el corazón de Aurora y el mío, el primer y el último rayo de luz, el amanecer y el anochecer!

—¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo, mocosa?! —le preguntó muy asustado Marte, al ver tanta concentración de energía en Dawn.

—¡Te demostraré el poder de nuestros sueños y esperanzas, ese pequeño rayo de luz que ilumina la oscuridad, prepárate para recibir nuestro último resplandor de luz, el que acabará contigo! —en sus manos seguía concentrando una gran cantidad energía, a lo que cambió su posición de manos, juntándolas frente a ella, creando una esfera de energía— ¡Este ataque no solo es de parte de Aurora y mío, también es de parte de todos mis amigos! ¡El ataque… de nuestro resplandor final!

La cantidad de energía que continuaba acumulando Dawn era mucho mayor a la que cualquiera podría contener. En verdad quería borrar del mapa a Marte.

—¡Estúpida, adelante, destrúyeme, pero si lo haces, no solo destruirás la energía de las bestias sagradas, sino que también destruirás toda la información de los entrenadores Pokémon, jamás podrás volver a la normalidad a esos monstruos!

—¡Que no te deje intimidar Dawn —le gritó Mimí—, solo lo dice para asustarte!

—¿En verdad quieres saber si miento? —de pronto, de una de sus manos hace ver una imagen proyectada de lo que sucedía en el laboratorio de Larch, en la cual proyectaba como el Dark Pikachu destruía el cuerpo de Sakura— Espero que sus amiguitos no los odien por creer que esto es solo para asustarlos.

—¡No, Sakura! —gritó fuertemente Dawn, mientras comenzaba a bajar el poder del ataque, al parecer, retractándose de terminar con el— ¡Malditos!

—¿Quieres que continúe con las malas noticias? —todos dirigieron sus miradas a Marte nuevamente— ¡Además, jamás podrán salir de aquí, se quedarán encerrados para siempre! —todos abrieron los ojos ampliamente ante tal noticia. Pese al poder que tenía Dawn, no servía de nada, tenían la batalla perdida— ¡Adelante, derrótame, eso significaría la victoria de Arades, y no solo eso, también la muerte de todos sus amigos! —Dawn había disminuido tanto el poder de su ataque, que estuvo por deshacerse.

—¡Esperen un momento! —el grito repentino de la voz femenina, desconcentró la atención de todos, provocando que todos voltearan la mirada a la recién llegada— ¡Uf! Que suerte, llegué justo a tiempo… —dijo muy agitada, soltando una bocanada de aire— ¡Marte, sé que planeas! —exclamó muy desafiante, mientras miraba a Marte y después al grupo— Perfecto —se dijo muy sonriente— ¡Marte, déjalos ir, te tengo una proposición!

—¡¿Y qué te hace creer que aceptaría algo de ti, tonta?! —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Tengo información que te puede servir. Los datos de los Pokémon de Satoshi y Sakura, y no solo te entregaré eso, también el anillo de fuego. Si, el mismo que usa la guerrera del fuego —decía mientras le mostraba una memoria y el anillo de fuego— ¿Qué te parece mi proposición?

—¡Idiota, tengo toda la información de los entrenadores!

—Si no me crees, puedes averiguarlo —le desafió muy tranquila.

—¡¿Qué?! —extrañado por la confianza de la peli castaña, Marte volvió a proyectar una imagen, dejando ver a algunos Pokémon que seguían como si nada, luchando contra los Dark Pokémon, junto con Inuyasha y Kikyō— ¡Maldición, me engañaron!

—¡Nadie te ha engañado, Satoshi creó su propio sistema, como le dice él, es por eso que no fueron afectados!

—Ya veo —se decía—, por eso no tengo el poder que deseaba —Marte sonrió y le dijo a la extraña— ¡De acuerdo, acepto! —y gracias a su energía psíquica, tomó ambos objetos, transformándolos en energía— ¡Por fin, tengo tanto, no, más poder que Arades, soy el ser más poderoso de todos los universos!

El poder de Marte comenzó a aumentar a medida que absorbía ambos objetos, llegando hasta el borde de igualar el poder de Dawn, incluso superarlo.

—¡Chicos, vámonos, no tenemos tiempo! —le gritó la recién llegada a los demás.

—¿Y quién les dijo que los dejaría huir? —les dijo Marte de forma amenazante— ¡Los eliminaré, saldré de este lugar, y terminaré con lo que queda de sus amigos!

—Veo que eres como todos Marte, un mentiroso —comentó muy seria la joven—. ¡Dawn, concéntrate en ese ataque y acabalo, rápido!

—¡Si lo hacemos, nos quedaremos atrapados aquí, y no podremos ayudar a los demás! —le respondió con rabia Dawn.

—¡Por favor, confía en mí!

—¡Al menos dime quien eres!

—¡Soy Yui! —le exclamó desesperada la peli castaña— ¡Dawn, tienes que eliminar a ese sujeto, sino Sakura morirá!

—¡¿Yui?! —exclamó sorprendida— ¡Es verdad, tengo que acabar ahora con esto! —se decía Dawn, muy pensante en la situación— ¡De acuerdo, haré lo que me dices! —y volvió a aumentar el poder de su resplandor final, volviéndolo de nuevo a un ataque de alto nivel.

—Están… locos —dijo sorprendido marte, no podían creer que harían un acto suicida.

—¡¿Acaso creías que haría todo esto sin un plan C?! —le advirtió Yui.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó intrigado Marte.

—¡Bulma, Izzi, activen el virus, ahora! —gritó fuertemente.

—¡Listo Yui, virus activado! —se oyó en el ambiente la voz de Bulma.

—¿Virus? —preguntaron todos al unísono, muy extrañados.

De pronto, Marte comenzó a tomar extrañas deformidades en el cuerpo, provocando que su poder comenzara a disminuir radicalmente.

—¡Maldición, me volvieron a engañar! —gritó Marte por la desesperación.

—¡Vegeta —el aludido miró a Yui ante su llamado—, necesito de tu ayuda, tenemos que arrebatarle la energía a Marte, atácalo con todo lo que tengas!

—¡Como tú quieras! —exclamó Vegeta, quien se dirigió hasta estar frente a Marte— ¡Marte, te encanta engañar a las personas, pero veo que no te gusta probar un poco de tu medicina, ¿verdad?! —le dijo de forma sarcástica— ¡Me las pagaras por lo que me hiciste! —y comenzó a bombardearlo con una lluvia de esferas de energía, lastimando de forma grave a Marte.

—¡Vamos, aparece energía, solo necesito que te muestres un poco! —se decía Yui, esperando cualquier indicio físico de tal energía— ¡Perfecto, ahí está! ¡Vegeta, apártate! —el saiyajin se apartó y Yui comenzó con su único movimiento— Marte, eres un estúpido, el anillo de fuego era falso, y en esa memoria lo único que había era un virus de computadora. ¡Ahora pagarás con el mayor castigo que te mereces, y ese es ser borrado! ¡Corrector, iniciar, ahora!

Con el bastón que tenía hizo unos movimientos, haciendo que de este saliera energía bastante extraña, la que impactó a la energía de las bestias sagradas, purificándola, y por acto reflejo, Vegeta la atrapó.

—¡Se ve muy interesante esta energía, pero el verdadero poder se obtiene mediante el entrenamiento y trabajo duro, peleando con seres más poderosos, pero tú, solo eres escoria! —y le lanzó una última esfera de energía como despedida, estallando en Marte— ¡Dejaré que Dawn termine contigo, veo el odio de ella en ti y le daré el gusto!

—¡Gracias señor Vegeta! — al terminar de cargar el ataque, toda la energía de su cuerpo la concentró en aquella esfera de energía que había creado— ¡Recibe mi ataque del resplandor final!

—¡Mierda! —fue lo último que pudo gritar Marte, al ver como el ataque iba dirigido a él.

¿Este será el final del último general de la oscuridad? ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? ¿Y de verdad el plan de Yui funcionará para terminar con esta batalla? ¿Tendrán más dificultades? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	57. Un minuto para sobrevivir

¿Quién iba a llegar a pensar que una mocosa llorona y dependiente de los demás, como decía Marte, iba a acorralar y terminar una batalla contra un ser, que ni el mismo príncipe de los saiyajin transformado en aquel milenario súper guerrero, le pudo hacer frente? Sonaba ilógico, sin sentido, pero en estos mismos instantes estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Dejaré que Dawn termine contigo, veo el odio de ella en ti y le daré el gusto!

—¡Gracias señor Vegeta! —al terminar de cargar el ataque, toda la energía de su cuerpo la concentró en aquella esfera de energía que había creado— ¡Recibe mi ataque del resplandor final!

—¡Mierda! —fue lo último que pudo gritar Marte, al ver como el ataque iba dirigido a él.

El ataque había sido de gran potencia, abarcando un rango muy amplio; los demás veían entre sorprendidos y admirados, si se podría decir así, la supremacía de tal poder. Cuando el ataque había finalizado, en el espacio donde estaba Marte no había nada, salvo una pequeña nube negra, dando a conocer que antes ahí había algo, o alguien. Marte por fin había desaparecido. Por fin, después de tantas batallas, esfuerzos y sacrificios, habían acabado con los siete generales de la luz, corrección, generales de la oscuridad.

Había resultado increíble la batalla, Dawn por fin se había transformado en la guerrera del viento, ahora solo faltaba volver a su dimensión. ¿Tendrán más problemas? Aún quedaban las amenazas de Marte.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 57: "Un minuto para sobrevivir"**

El Dark Pikachu por fin había terminado de cargar su ataque eléctrico, con la suficiente energía para matar a Sakura, pero de pronto, el roedor comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo.

—¡Maldición, no… no puede estar pasando! —decía mientras se quejaba, apenas aguantando su cuerpo.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Whitney, muy extrañada de la actitud del roedor.

—¡Su ki… su ki está disminuyendo, por alguna razón se está debilitando! —exclamó sorprendido Piccolo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Gary algo confundido— ¡¿Qué quiere decir eso?!

—Al parecer —agregó el coronel Mustang—, no solo está perdiendo la capacidad de mantener su transformación, sino también, ese algo está siendo rechazado.

—¿Pero por qué sucede algo así? —preguntó curiosa Hikari.

—¡Perfecto, funcionó a la perfección! —se oyó celebrar a la entrenadora de Ecruteak, Sakura— ¡Excelente trabajo, Yui!

No quedaba más que hacer, para la suerte y bienestar de Sakura Kinomoto, ya no había más que luchar, ya no había más que sufrir, todo había terminado.

De pronto, un ser oscuro apareció del cuerpo de Pikachu, quien cayó desmayado al suelo.

—¡¿Esos no son los seres con los que hemos estado luchado en las dimensiones?! —exclamó sorprendido Taichi.

—¡Así es, esa escoria era quien tenía bajo control el cuerpo de Pikachu! —exclamó furiosa Sakura.

—No puedo creer que esas basuras nos causaran tantos problemas —dijo Piccolo con rabia, justo cuando el ser, muy asustado, comenzó a huir del lugar— ¡Maldito, regresa! —en eso, vieron como muchos otros seres comenzaron a surcar por los cielos, eran los que habían tomado posesión de los demás Pokémon— ¡Increíble, son muchos!

—¡Basuras, ni crean que huirán! —se escuchó gritar una voz masculina, quien apareció detrás del edificio; se trataba de Inuyasha, quien venía acompañado de Kikyō en su espalda.

—¡Chicos, es ahora o nunca, ataquemos con todo lo que tenemos! —gritó la entrenadora Eevee con mucha prisa.

Todos acataron al acto, ejecutando todos los que podían un ataque combinado, logrando acabar con todos los seres oscuros del lugar. Por fin la región Goldate era libre de aquellos seres, y volvía a ser un lugar seguro.

—¡No puedo creerlo, por fin terminamos con esto! —exclamó por fin Marina, soltando una bocanada de aire, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

—Sera mejor atender a Sakura, Marina. Esto aún no ha terminado —dijo Gary también totalmente cansado, soltando una bocanada de aire, pero sin quitar la vista de Kinomoto, quien solo sonreía.

Todos se le acercaron a la joven, salvo Hikari quien fue a recoger al desmayado Pikachu, y luego acercarse al grupo.

—¡Veo que terminaste exhausta, Sakura! —dijo en tono burlón Gary.

—¡Jejejeje! No seas malo…, no me hagas reír…, me duele todo el cuerpo… —le pidió entre risas, aun con el habla entre quejidos.

—Aun así — agregó Piccolo —, nunca creí que fueras a soportar tanto castigo, es como para admirarte y regañarte, siendo que apenas eres una niña.

—Aun así…, creo que todo lo que hice no sirvió de nada… —dijo algo frustrada.

—Eso lo conversaremos cuando te vea un doctor, Sakura —le pidió la entrenadora peli morada—. Ahora lo importante es que descanses —decía mientras Piccolo tomó en brazos a la esforzada brujita.

Lo que no sabían, era que aún era muy pronto para festejar la liberación de Pikachu; las Pokédex comenzaron a dar señales, cosa que notaron las entrenadoras Marina y Sakura.

—¿Qué sucede? —Marina sacó de su bolso su Pokédex, cosa que también hizo Sakura— Parece que tengo un mensaje.

—No me parece extraño —agrego Sakura—, las comunicaciones estuvieron suspendidas por la invasión a las redes —las dos abrieron sus Pokédex, y Sakura comenzó a decir el mensaje recibido —. A ver, dice "Lamentamos los inconvenientes por la interrupción del servicio a los entrenadores. Por causa de un virus, los datos han sido corrompidos, por lo que se restaurará el ultimo respaldo de la base de datos de los servidores". ¡Perfecto, las redes funcionan a la perfección, podremos contactarnos con otras regiones! — en eso, la Pokédex dio un aviso de notificación— Llegó otro mensaje. Dice "Para un mejor servicio, se les solicitará que sus Pokédex se conecten a nuestros servidores para crear una copia de seguridad de los registros de sus Pokémon" —ambas chicas aceptaron la solicitud, haciendo lo mismo Gary con la Pokédex de la card captor— "Mientras este proceso se realiza, los servicios se reiniciarán y se realizara una mantención a las redes para eliminar el malware y todo tipo de peligros, esto tomará aproximadamente un minuto. Gracias por su comprensión". Bueno, eso es todo —tanto texto leído, hizo que todos la miraran sin entender mucho, salvo dos personas, quienes estaban, por decirlo menos, asustados.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó la profesora Larch.

—¿Qué sucede profesora? —le pregunto Gary extrañado.

—¡Tenemos que sacar a Dawn y los demás de ese lugar, sino desaparecerán para siempre! —respondió Rowan tan preocupado como su colega.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos al unísono, sorprendidos.

—¡Eso… no lo… permitiré…! —exclamó Sakura, quien con lo que le quedaba de energía, intentaba bajar de los brazos de Piccolo.

—Todos iremos adentro. No te esfuerces, terca —le pidió con tono burlón Piccolo.

* * *

...

* * *

Y en la otra dimensión, Kenny les leía exactamente lo mismo que la Pokédex de Marina o Sakura.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntaba Kenny muy extrañado.

—A lo mejor es solo un control de rutina —acotó Mimí, sin entender tampoco el mensaje.

—Tampoco creo que tenga mayor importancia —dijo seriamente Dawn—. Tenemos que volver a nuestra dimensión, aquí ya no tenemos nada más que hacer —en eso, la energía de las bestias sagradas comenzó a emanar una fuerte luz, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlos ciegos— ¿Qué pasa? —y al irse la luz, aparecieron los Pokémon que habían sido sellados.

—¡Son los Porygon! —exclamó sorprendido Kenny.

—¡Deben haberse liberado después de eliminar a Marte y purificar la energía de las bestias sagradas! —acotó alegre Mimí.

—¡Qué bueno, los Pokémon son libres! —exclamó Kenny alegre, pero en eso, notó como un Porygon entraba a su Pokédex— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué entró ese Porygon a tu Pokédex? — preguntó Dawn confundida, al momento que vio como una de las evoluciones, un Porygon 2, entraba a su Pokédex que se encontraba en sus cosas— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Esto me da muy mala espina —acotó preocupado Vegeta— ¡Será mejor irnos rápido de este lugar, a lo mejor es una trampa de Marte y esos monstruos lo saben!

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! —se escuchó la risa de fondo, la que pertenecía a Marte— No Vegeta, los genios de sus amigos hicieron esto. ¡Cómo les dije, se quedarán aquí, encerrados por siempre!

—¡Chicos, soy yo, la profesora Larch, ¿me escuchan?! —se escuchó en el ambiente una voz muy apresurada.

—¡Profesora Larch, ¿qué sucede?! —preguntó Dawn algo asustada por tanta cosa extraña que sucedía.

—¡Tienen que salir de ese lugar ahora, solo tienen un minuto, sino serán borrados para siempre!

—¡¿Qué como dice?! —exclamaron todos asustados.

—¡Rápido, no tienen tiempo, salgan de ahí! —termino de decir Larch.

—¡Kenny, mi bolso! —el joven solo atinó a lanzarle el bolso, y sacó sus pokébolas— ¡Rápido, regresen todos!

—¡Ustedes también, chicos! —gritó Kenny imitando la acción de Dawn.

De la nada, casi por instinto, los Digimon evolucionaron a sus formas ultra, al parecer, con ayuda de la energía, la cual había comenzado a brillar en ese instante.

—¡Genial — exclamó Mimí —, con que para eso era esa energía!

—¡Después nos fijaremos en los detalles — le reclamó Vegeta —, no tenemos más de cincuenta segundos para salir de aquí!

Y sin más tiempo que perder de aquellos valiosos segundos, regresaron al umbral por donde entraron, pero no sin antes pasar por ciertos puntos que les impedía continuar.

—¡Esperen un momento! —les exclamó Yui para que todos se detuvieran— Espero que esta cosa funcione —tomó la tarjeta que le había entregado Bulma, y la pasó por el sistema de reconocimiento, pero solo salió un mensaje de "Vuelva a acercar la tarjeta, no se ha identificado el ID", lo que provocó que entrara en desesperación— ¡Maldición! —volvió a pasar la tarjeta, pero esta vez con el mensaje "Tarjeta identificada, firewall desactivado"— ¡Perfecto, sigamos!

Así, pasaron por dos portales más sin ningún problema, pero el tiempo se agotaba, se notaba que las redes volvían a la normalidad, ya que los niveles de seguridad se levantaban uno por uno.

—¡Apresúrense, no les queda más de veinte y cinco segundos! —exclamó nuevamente Larch muy angustiada.

—¡Maldición, esas puertas son muy molestosas! —y el mayor problema del carácter de Vegeta, era que otra puerta sellada se les apareció en su camino— ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar a abrir puertas! —esta vez, solo lanzó una esfera de energía contra la puerta.

—¡Deténganlo, no ataquen nada en ese lugar! —les exclamó Larch nerviosa, pero era tarde. Algo tomó la energía, y se la devolvió a Vegeta.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó furioso Vegeta.

—¡Señor Vegeta, tenga cuidado, no sabemos cómo reaccionará este lugar ahora que está volviendo a la normalidad! —le pidió preocupada al saiyajin, pero en eso se escuchó un "Presencia de virus, activando antivirus", lo que provocó que muchos rayos de energía comenzaran a atacarlos.

—¡Gracias genio, ¿podrías ser un poco más paciente?! —le regañó furiosa Mimí.

—¡Ahora tardaremos más tiempo en salir! —Dijo Dawn muy preocupada— ¡Yui, rápido, abre esa puerta!

—¡De acuerdo Dawn! —imitó la misma acción repetitiva, y logró abrir el portal.

—¡No nos quedan más que diez segundos para salir de aquí! — exclamó desesperado Kenny — ¡Vámonos, ya!

Solo quedaba tiempo para pensar en huir de ese lugar, no había tiempo de pensar en más cosas. Aun el camino era largo, más que nada por las trabas de la red.

—¡Chicos, no quedan más que cinco segundos y aun no vemos la salida! —exclamó preocupada Mimí.

—¡Dawn, escúchame —comenzó a hablarle Aurora—, no alcanzarán a salir de este lugar, tendrás que ayudarme!

—¡¿Qué harás?! —le preguntó preocupada la joven pelíazul.

—¡Tu derrotaste a Marte aun arriesgando tu vida, no puedo quedarme sin más, así que les daré una pequeña ayuda! ¡Dile a Vegeta que te entregue la energía de las bestias sagradas!

—¡De acuerdo! —y rápidamente giró su atención a Vegeta— ¡Señor Vegeta, la energía de las bestias, la necesito! —y sin más, se la lanzó.

—¡Qué bueno fue conocerte Dawn, cuida nuestro mundo! —le dijo solo quedando dos segundos del tiempo límite.

—¡Miren detrás, algo viene, está borrando todo! — exclamó Yui asustada, mismo estado en el que estaban todos.

De pronto, todo alrededor se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en nada misma, al tiempo que comenzaba lentamente a crearse una nueva matriz.

* * *

...

* * *

—"Tiempo de limpieza y formateo completo, gracias por su paciencia. Se restaurarán las bases de datos y comunicaciones" —decía una voz desde los altavoces del laboratorio.

—No… alcanzaron… —dijo una herida Sakura, ahora no solo de su cuerpo, sino también, ahora de su corazón.

No era extraño verla así, todos estaban congelados por la angustia, la rabia, todo había resultado de mil maravillas para Dawn y los demás, pero por una simple rutina de mantención de los servidores, habían desaparecido.

—¡No, no puede ser! —exclamó Marina— ¡No puede ser, no pudieron haber…! —la joven solo lloraba de rabia.

—Niños, por favor discúlpennos —comenzó a decir Rowan, muy apenado y con rabia—. Creamos el sistema lo más eficiente posible, para recuperar servicios lo más rápido que fuera posible, pero en estos momentos, resultó ser un arma de doble filo. Marte no nos atacará más, pero jamás volveremos a ver ni a Dawn ni los demás.

—No profesor —le respondió Gary con rabia—, no fue culpa de ustedes, esto fue circunstancial… Lo mejor será no continuar buscando culpables y continuar la batalla.

En eso, los equipos comenzaron su reinicio, dando a entender que todo volvía a funcionar con normalidad, y confirmando que toda energía negativa, por fin había desaparecido.

—¿Eh? —Marina metió su mano a su bolsillo y cogió su Pokédex, la que había avisado una notificación más, y comenzó a leer el nuevo mensaje— "Gracias por su paciencia, su Pokédex está operativa en un cien por ciento. Que tenga un buen día" —Marina sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada irónica— Buen día. ¡Je! Que mal deseo en estos momentos.

—"Sistemas funcionando en un cien por ciento. Identificación de identidad" —se escuchó por el alto parlante.

—Profesora Larch, investigadora Pokémon de la región Goldate —dijo mientras ponía su mano en un identificador de huellas.

—"Acceso concedido. Bienvenida, profesora Larch" —al terminar de sonar los altoparlantes, se escuchó un silencio sepulcral, el cual, a los pocos segundos fue interrumpido por el cantar de un Pidgey en los altoparlantes, y la animación de un Pidgey tocando a la pantalla.

—Parece que tiene un correo, profesora —le dijo Izzi.

—¿Podrías abrirlo, por favor? —le pidió la profesora.

—De acuerdo —al abrirlo, notó que lo único que tenía era un paquete de archivos—. Que extraño, no hay nada escrito, solo son archivos.

—Qué extraño, no esperaba nada… A lo mejor debe ser spam —dijo extrañada—. De todos modos, ábrelo, seguramente es un informe del sistema, se habrá enviado automáticamente.

—De acuerdo —le dio un clic, y apareció un mensaje que decía "¿Está seguro que desea iniciar la descarga de archivos?", a lo que aceptó.

—"Iniciando descarga —se escuchó en los altos parlantes—. Desactivando cortafuegos" —pero de pronto, los sistemas comenzaron a fallar, o al menos eso parecía.

— ¡Profesora, perdí el control del sistema! —exclamó Izzi muy preocupado. En eso, desde la pantalla principal comenzó a salir una luz muy fuerte.

Todos estaban algo asustados, ¿acaso Marte aún continuaba vivo? Lo único que podían hacer, era prepararse para cualquier ataque sorpresa. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa al ver quienes saldría de aquel umbral. De sorpresa, salieron Yui, quién ya no estaba transformada, Kenny, los Digimon en su etapa bebé, Vegeta, y por último Dawn, quien aún seguía transformada; en ese mismo orden.

Todos quedaron pasmados, sin creer lo que veían. Por algún motivo desconocido, inexplicable, totalmente extraño, por decir menos, todos estaban bien.

—¡Por fin… —decía Dawn muy agitada— salimos!

—¡Sabia que volverían…, chicos! —dijo mucho más tranquila y feliz la brujita Sakura.

—¡Si… volvimos…! —pero la joven no aguantó más y se desmayó, volviendo sus ropas a la normalidad.

—¡Dawn, ¿estás bien?! —exclamó muy preocupado Gary.

—Tranquilízate, solo está dormida, quedo muy exhausta —dijo una voz en el aire.

Todos miraron por todos lados buscando al dueño de la voz, hasta que de pronto, de la tiara que traía Dawn, salió Aurora. La presencia de la joven, para los que la veían por primera vez, era de incredulidad.

—¡¿Tú…, ¿quién eres?! —preguntó Gary, incrédulo de lo que veía.

—Soy Aurora, la antigua guerrera del viento —respondió calmadamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que eres compañera de Ondine y Flora? —preguntó curiosa la Sakura de Johto.

—Veo que ya las conocen, eso nos ahorrará mucho tiempo.

—Disculpa por ser poco pertinente —intervino Inuyasha aun extrañado—, pero creo que más de alguno aquí exige saber, ¿cómo rayos se salvaron y lograron escapar de ahí sin ningún problema?

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó nerviosa Aurora— Verán, Dawn y los demás chicos intentaron por todos los medios salir, pero por más que avanzaban, el final nunca se vio, así que yo misma tuve que salvarlos…

 ** _Hace unos minutos._**

 _Solo faltaban dos segundos para terminar la cuenta regresiva, y la salida estaba lejos de verse, por lo que Aurora solo atinó a hacer algo muy arriesgado para salvar a todos._

 _—¡Dawn, prepárate! —le exclamó apurada Aurora— ¡Usa la protección espacial!_

 _—¡Protección espacial! —la joven levantó su brazo derecho, y con su mano abierta comenzó a formar un campo de energía verde, la cual comenzó a agrandarse, atrapando a todos._

 _—¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! —exclamó Vegeta extrañado por la situación, mientras todos veían como el exterior desaparecía— ¡La dimensión, está desapareciendo!_

 _—Pero ¿quién hizo esto? —preguntó extrañado Kenny._

 _—¡Chicos, miren, fue Dawn! —decía Mimí en voz alta indicándola, haciendo que todos la miraran._

 _—¡¿Están… todos bien… chicos?! —preguntó la joven con mucho esfuerzo._

 _—¡Gracias Dawn, nos salvaste! —le celebró Yui muy feliz._

 _—¡Que… bueno…! —decía sonriente la guerrera del viento._

 _—¡¿Estás segura que no tienes problemas?! —preguntó con algo de miedo Vegeta— ¡Tu energía disminuye a gran velocidad, y no solo eso, la energía que rescatamos te la estás acabando!_

 _—¡Es verdad… vinimos en especial… a rescatar la energía sagrada… no puedo usarla por completo…! —así que decidió deshacerse de ella._

 _—¡Esto es peligroso, si Dawn continua así, morirá en unos cuantos segundos! —exclamó Yui preocupada._

 _—¡¿Y qué haremos?! —preguntó angustiada Mimí._

 _—¡No sé ustedes, pero yo no me quedaré de los brazos cruzados! —y Vegeta comenzó a elevar su energía._

 _—¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! —le preguntó Kenny un poco asustado de lo que haría, pero la única respuesta de Vegeta, fue la formación de energía en sus manos, la que lanzó en forma de rayo a Dawn._

 _—¡Excelente idea! ¡Dawn, toma toda mi energía! —y de su brazalete que tenía en la muñeca izquierda, Yui comenzó a emanar un rayo similar al que Vegeta disparaba._

 _—¡Nosotros también ayudaremos! —exclamaron al unísono los Digimon, imitando la misma acción de Vegeta y Yui._

 _—¡Gracias chicos… haré lo que sea para… salvarlos…! —agradeció con mucho esfuerzo Dawn._

 _—¡Dawn, te daré lo que me queda de energía! —le exclamó Aurora— ¡No puedes rendirte, tienes que demostrar de lo que está hecha una guerrera elemental!_

 _—¡Gracias Aurora…, no te fallaré!_

 _Con toda la energía que tenían, asistieron a Dawn. Sin importar cuanto debían esforzarse, lo único importante era que, no solo que Dawn pudiese mantener esa barrera, sino también que no desfalleciera. A los pocos segundos, tanto Kenny como Mimí observaron como el lugar comenzaba a normalizarse._

 _—¡Chicos, la dimensión está volviendo a la normalidad! —exclamó alegre Mimí._

 _—¡Por favor Dawn, resiste un poco más! —le pedía Kenny muy preocupado, al ver que ya comenzaba a agotarse._

 _—¡Maldición… —se decía Dawn muy preocupada—, han sido muy pocos segundos, pero el desgaste ha sido como si hubiesen pasado muchas horas! —y movió la vista a Vegeta, Yui y los Digimon— ¡El señor Vegeta y los demás se están quedando sin energía! —preocupada de la situación, les gritó — ¡Por favor, ya deténganse, tengo la suficiente energía para continuar!_

 _—¡¿Estás segura?! —preguntó Yui, insegura de su petición._

 _—¡No quiero que mueran de nuevo, no podría soportar que murieran por culpa mía! —exclamó con rabia Dawn._

 _—Dawn… —pensaba Yui— Es verdad. Si continuamos así, no nos quedará más energía, salvo para serle una carga —decidida, gritó a todos— ¡Detengan su transmisión de energía! —todos miraron extrañados a Yui, mientras ella dejaba de hacerlo, dejando la energía suficiente para mantenerse viva— ¡No quiero que Dawn se desconcentre, y debilitarnos seria lo peor!_

 _—¡Como quieras! —respondió Vegeta, imitando la acción, perdiendo la transformación de súper Saiyajin— ¡Será mejor que ustedes también disminuyan su energía, no querrán convertirse en un estorbo!_

 _—¡Jejejeje! —rio nerviosa— Buen consejo —y obedeciendo, Yui deshizo su transformación, al igual que los Digimon, quienes perdieron completamente sus evoluciones, volviendo a sus etapas bebé._

 _—¡Dawn —le exclamó Kenny—, según la Pokédex, queda poco para que este lugar vuelva a la normalidad, ¿podrás resistir?!_

 _—¡No se preocupen… podré con esto…! —gritaba, mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantener el campo de energía— ¡Maldición, esto es mucho peso…, nunca creí que desafiar la destrucción de una dimensión y la existencia fuera tan difícil…! —se decía muy concentrada de lo que hacía._

 _—¡Dawn, tampoco me queda mucha energía, así por favor, no te rindas! —le suplicó Aurora— ¡Usa hasta la última gota de mi energía!_

 _—¡Detente tú también, por favor! —le pidió suplicante— ¡Tampoco quiero que desaparezcas, quiero que vayas al otro mundo a descansar en paz! ¡No es justo que hayas estado encerrada mil años en ese lugar, solo para despertar y sacrificarte, eso no lo permitiré!_

 _—¡Dawn…! —dijo perpleja. Pese a ser solo un espíritu, la quería proteger— ¡No, seguiré contigo hasta el final!_

 _—¡Escúchame, ahora yo soy la guerrera del viento, tú eres una vieja jubilada, y si no haces lo que te digo, te odiare por el resto de mi vida, y rezare para que sufras las peores penurias en el otro mundo! —le exclamó un nada sincero comentario._

 _—¡Dawn! —exclamó sorprendida Aurora— De acuerdo, haré lo que digas. Al fin y al cabo, es verdad, ahora tú eres la guerrera del viento, y tú eres la que manda._

 _—¡Gracias! —le agradeció muy amable— ¡Ya no me queda energía, pero mientras no vuelva a la normalidad este lugar, nos seguirá tratando como seres extraños…! ¡Si me rindo, todos moriremos! —al decir esto, comenzó a decaer._

 _—¡Dawn! —gritaron todos al unísono._

 _—¡No se preocupen… todo saldrá bien…! —tomó posición fetal, se estiró de brazos y piernas de golpe, y gritó a todo pulmón— ¡Máximo poder! —provocando que el campo de energía se fortaleciera._

 _Para suerte de la joven, el lugar estaba terminando de rearmarse. El esfuerzo de Dawn era enorme, pero hacia valer la pena para ella, ya que estaba salvando a sus amigos._

 _Dawn por fin estaba cumpliendo su promesa, demostrarle a los demás, muy en especial a Vegeta, que no era una niña llorona, consentida y dependiente de los demás. Ahora era ella quien hacia algo por los demás, los estaba defendiendo, los estaba salvando, y lo mejor de todo para ella, había destruido a Marte, y muy en especial, había logrado algo que le había subido mucho la autoestima, había recuperado el objeto que le habían encomendado en la dimensión donde vivía Taichi, Hikari y los demás, aquel objeto que habían perdido por su causa._

 _Tanto esfuerzo de Dawn, ya había sido suficiente, el lugar estaba terminando de volver a la normalidad._

 _—¡Dawn — le suplicó Kenny —, ya detente, la Pokédex dice que los sistemas volvieron a la normalidad, no es necesario que continúes con esto!_

 _—¡Qué bien…, ya me estaba… cansando…! —bajó sus brazos, y el campo de energía desapareció casi al acto— Ya…, vámonos de este horrible lugar… —soltó muy cansada._

 _Nadie sabía que decir, la joven había hecho demasiado y más, su sacrificio había sido enorme._

 _—Es verdad Dawn —acotó Kenny—, nos están esperando, deben estar preocupados por nosotros._

 _—No solo eso —añadió Mimí —, deben creer que desaparecimos —por lo que partieron rápidamente de ese lugar, pero Vegeta notó algo extraño._

 _—¡Dawn! —exclamó abriendo sus ojos de golpe— ¡Su ki… desapareció por completo! —se dijo muy preocupado. Volteo su atención a Dawn y la vio inconsciente— Está al borde de la muerte —volvió con Dawn, la tomó de un brazo, y le dio un poco de su energía._

 _Era increíble ver como Vegeta, un ser tan frio y calculador, egoísta y orgulloso, se comportaba de forma amable con una niña depresiva y caprichosa._

 _—¿Eh? —Dawn levantó su mirada, y vio como alguien la tomaba del brazo, levantó un poco más la vista, y vio a quien la había ayudado— Señor Vegeta._

 _—Al fin despiertas. Por poco, mueres por usar todas tus reservas de energía —le dijo fríamente—. Tendrás que aprender a usar tu energía, no volveré a ayudarte._

 _—Ya veo —comento muy decaída—. No medí las consecuencias de lo que hice, aun así…_

 _—Nos salvaste, aunque me cueste decirlo —Dawn miró perpleja a Vegeta—. Me prometiste que no serias un estorbo, y terminaste siendo tan amable e idiota como Kakarotto, y tan decidida y calculadora como un guerrero de clase alta —la joven solo bajó la mirada—. Aun así, te falta entrenamiento, así que veremos cómo acondicionarte para que puedas pelear sin gastar tanta energía —Dawn volvió a mirar perpleja a Vegeta, pero esta vez se asomó una sonrisa en el rostro de la peli azul._

 _—¡Señor Vegeta! —exclamó muy alegre._

 _—¡Pero si le dices a alguien todo lo que te dije, te mataré, ¿me escuchaste?! —advirtió muy nervioso, tratando de tomar una tonalidad arrogante._

 _—¡Si, señor! —respondió con mucho respeto… y un poco de miedo— Que orgulloso es… —se dijo muy nerviosa._

 ** _Fin de recuerdo._**

—¡Y agradece que solo yo oí todo lo que le dijiste a Dawn, Vegeta! —le dijo a su mente Aurora, haciéndole notar que no diría su secreto, a lo que Vegeta desvió la mirada a otro lugar.

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó sorprendido Gary— ¡No puedo creer que Dawn haya sido capaz de hacer todo eso! —su mirada no se despegaba de la coordinadora.

—Aun así —irrumpió Rowan—, lo que acaba de pasar no es bueno.

—Disculpe, pero ¿qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó muy extrañada Aurora.

—Viajamos desde Hoenn hasta acá, porque los ataques eran constantes, y apenas al llegar, ya tenemos a Sakura, a Dawn y a Goku debilitados por este último ataque.

—A propósito, me dijeron que conocieron a Ondine y a Flora, eso quiere decir que despertaron las guerreras del agua y de la tierra —acotó Aurora muy extrañada.

—Es verdad —le respondió la entrenadora de Ecruteak—, pero cómo Sato no pudo sellar la energía máxima de Misty y May, ahora están heridas —todos miraron extrañados a Sakura, no sabían de que hablaba—. Luego les explicaré con mayor claridad, pero les puedo decir ahora, que por esa causa Sato sacrificó su vida.

—De todos modos —continuo Aurora—, veo que aún no ha aparecido la guerrera del fuego —todos miraron suspicaces a la antigua guerrera—. Creo que acerté —dijo algo nerviosa.

—Siendo así —comentó Rowan muy serio—, solo faltaría ella… —detuvo su hablar, pensó en sus palabras, y volvió a tomar la palabra— Aun así, si tuviésemos de nuestro lado a la guerrera del fuego, no creo que podamos hacer algo contra Dark, y mucho menos contra Arades, siquiera conocemos el verdadero poder del líder del escuadrón de la oscuridad.

—Lamento decirles que no sé mucho —le contestó con algo de desánimo Aurora—, y tampoco podré quedarme más tiempo en este lugar, he usado más energía de la que tenía en mente para ayudar a Dawn, pero si les puedo decir que, en las ruinas milenarias, podrán averiguar información muy importante sobre lo que sucedió en el pasado con Arades.

—Ya veo —dijo Larch muy seria—. No te preocupes, iremos a las ruinas milenarias.

—De todos modos, tengan mucho cuidado, cuando la guerrera del fuego despierte, tendrán que prepararse para la batalla contra Arades —esta última frase sobresaltó a todos. ¿Acaso faltaba muy poco para enfrentar al líder del escuadrón de la oscuridad? —. Será difícil, pero tengo fe que podrán contra el —todos asintieron en respuesta a la arenga de Aurora.

De pronto, Aurora se convirtió en una esfera de energía. Al parecer, se había convertido por fin en un alma, lista a partir al paraíso, pero no sin antes entrar a la mente de Dawn.

* * *

...

* * *

—Dawn, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó directo a la consciencia de la pelíazul.

—¡Aurora, por fin te encuentro! ¿En dónde estoy? —exclamó con mucho miedo.

—Tranquila, solo perdiste la consciencia, esta es tu mente —le respondió muy calmada.

—¿Mi mente? —le preguntó muy extrañada.

—No sé si lo recuerdes, pero nos salvaste a todos de desaparecer. Hiciste un excelente trabajo.

—¿En verdad? —le preguntó algo incrédula, pero unos recuerdos muy vagos, le hicieron ver que tenía razón— ¡Qué bien, lo hice! —exclamó muy feliz, saltando de alegría.

—Veo que he dejado a una digna guerrera elemental en este tiempo. Dawn, guerrera del viento, cuida de tu familia, tus amigos, y de tu planeta por mí.

—¿Por qué me dices todo eso? — le preguntó, presintiendo algo no muy agradable.

—Recuerda que solo soy un espíritu, lo que ocurra en este mundo ya no me corresponde, ahora es tarea de ustedes cuidar su hogar —le respondió con algo de tristeza contenida.

—Es verdad —la joven bajó la mirada muy triste, llorando desconsoladamente— Te extrañaré… ¿Volveré… a verte?

—Dawn, no llores por favor —posó su mano en el mentón de la joven, y levantó su rostro—. Quita esas lágrimas de ese lindo rostro —y con su otra mano secó sus lágrimas—. Bien, ahora dame una sonrisa, que quiero tener esa última imagen de ti antes de partir —la joven entre aquella tristeza y sus mejillas coloradas, esbozó una tierna sonrisa; sonrisa que solo emanaba cariño y lealtad— ¡Así está mejor! —a lo que la antigua guerrera imitó la sonrisa de su sucesora— Y escúchame, siempre estaré observándote desde el otro mundo, pero si quieres mi compañía, solo piensa en mí y vendré a acompañarte.

—¿Sabes? —Aurora acercó su mirada a la joven, mirándola melancólica— Fue lindo conocer a mi antepasado de hace mil años, creí que íbamos a compartir más cosas, que ibas a poder quedarte más tiempo, pero me doy cuenta que, si te pido algo así, sería muy egoísta —tomó la mano derecha de Aurora, y la acerco a su rostro—. Sé que al lugar donde iras ahora, descansaras en paz y te tratarán como una reina, pero, aun así, cuídate por favor, y por el resto no te preocupes —y separó la mano de Aurora de su rostro— ¡Déjanos a nosotros el cuidado de este lugar, de nuestro hogar!

—Cuento contigo, Dawn —decía mientras desaparecía—. Sé que derrotarán a Arades y terminarán con la raíz del mal en las dimensiones. Cuídate mucho y ahora descansa, que te lo tienes bien merecido —y antes de terminar de desaparecer, puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de Dawn, y la acarició.

—Si… iré… a descansar… —y de la nada, la joven se quedó dormida.

* * *

...

* * *

Y de ese modo, terminó la batalla de Dawn, pero aun quedaba mucho que hacer, el camino hasta Arades era muy largo. Aun no se podía dar esto por concluido, como lo había dicho el profesor Rowan, habían viajado hasta Goldate para protegerse de los ataques, pero al final resultó Dawn inconsciente y Pikachu en similares condiciones. Pero lo que preocupaba realmente, era la condición de Sakura, había recibido una gran paliza, imposible de aguantar para un humano común.

Terminada la pequeña reunión, Piccolo con Sakura en sus brazos, Mustang con Dawn y Hikari con Pikachu, siendo guiados por la profesora Larch, entraron al cuarto donde estaban descansando Misty y May, mientras Hari ordenaba tres camas más.

—Por suerte los cuartos de este laboratorio son enormes…, por una extraña razón —comentó Hari extrañada.

—Hari, Goldate es de las pocas regiones en las que viven Pokémon del hemisferio norte y sur, por lo que aquí hacen muchas conferencias, y muchas veces los hoteles del pueblo no dan abasto —respondió Larch con cierto tono de regaño.

—¡Jejejeje! Es verdad, lo había olvidado —dijo entre risas nerviosas—. Las camas están listas.

—Gracias Hari —le agradeció Hikari—. ¿Habrá algún doctor en el pueblo? Me preocupa mucho el estado de todos.

—Llamé a un especialista apenas llegaron con las chicas, tendría que llegar en unas horas —acotó Hari.

—Mientras tanto, dejemos descansar a las cabezas duras —decía muy tranquilo Piccolo—. Se esforzaron mucho para salvarnos, pero si fuesen más controladas, no sufrirían tanto castigo.

—Ahora lo importante es concentrarnos en crear un plan de ataque —irrumpió Mustang—. Como dijo Aurora, cuando despierte la guerrera del fuego, tendremos que luchar contra Arades.

—La pregunta es —preguntó la profesora Larch—, ¿quién será la guerrera del fuego? —Mustang, Piccolo, Hikari y Hari, se quedaron mirando a la profesora muy preocupados, y no era para menos, era la pregunta clave para terminar con este infierno—. Salgamos, hacemos mucho ruido, aún hay cosas que descifrar y estamos contra el tiempo —y sin decir una palabra más, se retiraron para dejar a las jóvenes y al Pokémon, descansar.

* * *

—Dawn, Sakura, hicieron un buen trabajo, nunca pensé que llegarían a esos extremos, pero no me quejo, salvo por ti Sakura. Te pedí que no te parecieras a Ash, y lo primero que haces es parecerte a él. Cada vez me convenzo más que ustedes dos son hermanos, pero es imposible, son de dimensiones distintas, eso sería una paradoja. ¡Ja! Qué ironía —terminó por decir Misty en su mente, quien había despertado por todo el ruido que habían hecho al entrar los demás, pero al instante, volvió a su letargo.

* * *

Todo parecía indicar, que quedaba muy poco para el enfrentamiento contra las guerreras elementales de Arades y él mismo, pero ¿quién sería la guerrera del fuego? ¿Qué secretos esconderán las ruinas milenarias de Goldate? ¿Y que pasara con Sakura, Pikachu, Dawn, Misty, May y Goku? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Y así, señoras y señores, es como termina esta batalla. Técnicamente, esta fue la ultima batalla que escribí, a partir del subsiguiente capítulo, es todo nuevo... Si... capítulos escritos después de 5 años...

El próximo capítulo, fue el último que escribí, y donde murió todo, por allá, por el 2013. Y con eso, los saludo y me despido. Ah, si, y lamento no dejar comentarios en estos capítulos, pero no quería romper el momento.

Hasta el próximo sábado!


	58. Especial: Recuerdos Compartidos

Y después de cinco años, he vuelto al mismo punto. Hola a todos, y debo darle las gracias a quienes leyeron con anterioridad, el aguantar tantos años. Este fue el ultimo capitulo que escribí, por allá el 2013. y bueno, los dejo con lectura!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 58. Especial: "Recuerdos Compartidos"**

¿Cuándo vale la pena un sacrificio, cuando este es consumado, o cuando se valora? Era lo único que daba para pensar en ese momento, al ver a Misty, May, Dawn, Sakura, Pikachu y Goku acostados, inconscientes, sin conocimiento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Otro grupo, en un gran salón usado como laboratorio, conversaba, pensaba, reflexionaba, pero en especial, intentaba buscar una solución ante los últimos hechos. Ni el regazo de una tierra sagrada, era lo suficiente para la protección contra las energías malignas que los atacaban, y eran conscientes de aquello.

—¿Y qué haremos a partir de ahora? —preguntaba Hikari con mucha preocupación— No sabemos el estado de salud de las chicas ni de Pikachu.

—No te preocupes —decía Larch—. Cuando llegue el doctor, nos dará un diagnostico mucho más detallado de como están.

—Al menos sabemos que la guerrera del aire era Dawn, como lo habíamos previsto — agregó Inuyasha—. Lo que me llama la atención, es que soportó la transformación de mejor forma que Misty y May, ¿pero por qué habrá sido? —llevó su mano derecha a su mentón, mientras miraba a todos buscando una respuesta.

—Pudo soportarlo por la misma razón que Sato se sacrificó —respondió rápidamente Sakura, quien muy seria miraba a Inuyasha. Los demás miraban a la joven, sin entender la respuesta con claridad—. ¿Recuerdan que Dawn y Marina, antes de partir a Hoenn a detener a Kyogre y Groudon, fueron afectadas por una extraña energía? —los demás le asintieron— Sato invocó un conjuro de protección a las chicas, y bueno, fue solo casualidad el hecho que las dos fueran afectadas.

—Espera un momento. Si ustedes conocían a las guerreras elementales con las que nos enfrentamos, también suponían quienes eran las guerreras elementales de esta época, ¿o me equivoco? —concluyó Piccolo muy intrigado.

—No es así —negó la joven de Ecruteak.

—¿Entonces en que se basaron para saber que Misty, May y Dawn eran guerreras elementales? —reformulo Piccolo.

—Fue muy extraño, pero un presentimiento nos indicó que Misty y May estaban destinadas a salvar el tiempo y el espacio. Sinceramente, no sabíamos mucho de que pasaba en ese momento, solo presentimos algo… claro, la existencia de las joyas elementales y la conexión con los Pokémon legendarios parecía un cuento de hadas.

—Pero, aun así, ¿no tuvieron una mayor noción de ese presentimiento, o por lo menos tomarle el peso? —preguntó Mustang.

—No le tomamos el peso suficiente, creíamos que solo era un mito tonto, pero si éramos conscientes de la leyenda del elegido por Ho-oh, y como volvería la paz entre humanos y Pokémon, pero después de todo, nos dimos cuenta que aquella leyenda era solo una pantalla inventada en el pasado para distraernos de la verdad.

—Aun así —interrumpió Rowan—, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron con Ho-oh, con Dialga y Palkia, y con las guerreras elementales en especial, ¿nunca notaron algo extraño? No lo sé, que les diera un mensaje de algún hecho en el futuro.

—No, absolutamente nada, a menos que nos lo hayan ocultado.

—Pero si conocían en un inicio ese cuento de hadas, igual hubiesen tomado los resguardos. ¿Acaso no lo hicieron? Claramente, si hubiesen actuado desde antes, no estaríamos en esta situación —añadió Bulma, sin entender aun lo que pasaba.

—Como te decía, fue solo casualidad, Sato tenia a Ryaquaza, Pokémon regente de la guerrera del viento, y Heatran, el regente de la guerrera del fuego… —pero cayó en un pequeño y crucial detalle— ¡Esperen un momento, aquel Pokémon lo tiene Paul!

—¿Y eso que quiere decir? —preguntó Taichi algo extrañado.

—Los Pokémon legendarios con los que contaba Sato en ese momento, eran Ryaquaza y Ho-oh… Eso quiere decir, que Ho-oh es el Pokémon regente de la guerrera de fuego, o al menos eso creo.

—Eso quiere decir que las leyendas están mal escritas —agregó Marina—, o las transcribieron mal…

—O las escribieron mal intencionalmente —agregó Larch, lo que provocó que todos la miraran—. Es solo una teoría, pero tal vez, por alguna razón, tenían miedo por algo, e hicieron esos escritos con ese contexto, para distraer a los demás.

—Eso solo significa una cosa —Sakura se dirigió a su bolsa, y comenzó a buscar algo—, este Pokémon ya no me corresponde —y sacó una pokébola—. Quienes deben portar a los Pokémon legendarios, son los guerreros sagrados —dejó sus cosas, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a…—. Llegó tu turno de proteger el tiempo y el espacio, eres la única en quien podemos confiar ahora, guerrera del fuego, Marina.

—¡¿Qué…?! —gritó muy exaltada la joven, no podía creer lo que oía, ¿ella era la guerrera elemental más poderosa? — ¡¿Estás segura, Sakura?! ¡¿No te estarás confundiendo de persona?!

—Marina, al igual que Dawn, fueron afectadas por el conjuro de protección de Sato, eso solo quiere decir una cosa, tú debes ser la guerrera del fuego.

—De la forma en que lo dices, puede ser cierto. ¿Estás muy segura de lo que dices? —preguntó con algo de inseguridad Piccolo.

—Muy segura, y solo porque confío en lo que hizo Sato —tomó las manos de Marina, y con mucha dulzura, le pidió—. Por favor Marina, no hagas que el sacrificio de Sato haya sido en vano, y hazlo valorar con la aceptación de tu destino.

—No lo sé… —dijo muy dudosa, con mucho miedo— Déjame reflexionar lo que me has dicho, aun no caigo en tus palabras.

—No te preocupes, ve a descansar y piénsalo —le pidió con algo de inseguridad.

—Gracias —la joven de New Bark miró la pokébola que Sakura le había entregado, y se retiró ida en sus pensamientos.

Marina aun no encontraba en su mente los pensamientos exactos para despertar, cerró la puerta del laboratorio, y apoyó su espalda en ella. ¿Cómo podía cargar con tal peso? Las inseguridades vinieron de pronto a ella, por lo que corrió en dirección al cuarto donde descansaban Misty y las demás chicas.

La joven apenas cruzó la puerta, miró a sus amigas, quienes habían luchado arduamente contra las guerreras elementales y el reciente ataque al laboratorio.

—Yo… ¿una guerrera elemental? —se dijo en voz baja, mientras caminaba por el cuarto, hasta llegar a una cama contigua donde descansaba Pikachu— ¿Por qué yo, y no otra persona? —esos pensamientos la atormentaban, por lo que se recostó, y se quedó viendo al Pokémon que seguía durmiendo. Era inevitable, al igual que los demás, no había descansado lo suficiente, por lo que el sueño la había vencido con gran facilidad.

* * *

...

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntaban la peli celeste, desconociendo por completo el lugar donde estaba, y no era para menos, estaba todo muy oscuro, hasta que apareció alguien conocido por ella— ¡¿Goku?!

—¿Quién me habla? —el adulto de traje rojo y cabello negro miró para todos lados, hasta encontrar a quien lo llamaba— ¡Marina! —exclamó sorprendido— ¿Acaso será un sueño?

—Es imposible, si Goku está en el cuerpo de Pikachu —se decía sin explicarse la situación—. ¿Cómo es que ahora está de nuevo en su cuerpo?

De pronto el espacio se volvió muy brillante, y reaparecieron en un lugar menos engorroso para sus mentes.

—¡Este lugar lo conozco, es la ruta que separa Kanto de Johto, está cerca de la meseta Añil! —exclamó Marina muy sorprendida.

—¿Y qué hacemos en un lugar así?

—En verdad, no lo sé —de pronto, sintieron las voces de tres niños de unos doce a quince años de edad—. Esas voces las conozco —y partió corriendo en dirección donde provenían las voces.

—¡Oye, espérame! —exclamó Goku muy confundido, persiguiéndola y alcanzándola de inmediato, ya que se habían topado con dos niños y una niña.

El más joven, vestía una polera negra, acompañada de una chaqueta de manga corta color azul, blue jeans y una gorra con un símbolo triangular, el otro joven, de tez morena, vestía una polera naranja, chaqueta verde sin mangas y pantalón color café, y la chica, vestía un peto amarillo y unos short azules, muy cortos y ajustados, sujetado por tirantes color rojo y un moño en su cabello anaranjado, acompañados por un Pikachu y un Togepi. No creo que les cueste mucho trabajo imaginar de quienes se trataban.

—¡Es imposible, son Ash, Brock y Misty! —exclamó fuertemente Goku— ¿Pero por qué se ven tan diferentes?

—¡No solo eso, este lugar estaba cayéndose a pedazos cuando pasamos, pero ahora está muy tranquilo…! Además, que recuerde, Misty no tenía ningún Togepi.

—Esto es muy extraño —decía muy preocupado Goku—. Vamos a hablar con ellos, a lo mejor nos pueden decir que es lo que sucede —y partieron a alcanzar a los tres jóvenes.

No se sabía si era algo muy natural, o real, o común lo que sucedía, pero si era claro, era que los tres no estaban de ánimos de nada, en especial Ash y Misty.

—¡Ash, Misty, ¿qué sucedió?! —pero no obtuvieron respuesta, por lo que Goku intentó tomar del hombro derecho a Ash, pero su mano atravesó su cuerpo— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—No es por nada, pero esto no tiene nada de normal, Goku —decía con algo de temor Marina.

—No los escucharán, ni saben que están aquí, así que no lo intenten —de la nada, dijo aquella voz familiar para los dos—. Lo que están observando, son solo los recuerdos míos, o sea, del Pikachu que ya conocen —de pronto, apareció un brillo a sus pies, sucedido de un pequeño Pikachu—. Hasta que por fin encuentro a los dos.

—¡Pikachu, ¿qué haces aquí?! —preguntó algo sorprendida Marina.

—No te alarmes Marina, solo soy parte de la consciencia de Pikachu.

—¡Eso es imposible —refutó Goku muy extrañado—, Pikachu está en mi cuerpo! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser la consciencia de Pikachu?!

—Tranquilos, solo soy parte de los recuerdos míos, estoy creando una paradoja aceptada, todo lo tenía bien planeado —les respondió el roedor muy calmado.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que estamos viendo ahora? —preguntó Marina sin entender la escena de Ash, Misty y Brock.

—Comprendo sus confusiones, les explicaré lo más simple que pueda —dirigió su mirada a los tres jóvenes, y comenzó a explicarles—. Lo que ven, son los recuerdos de Pikachu, lo que Pikachu ha sentido con Ash, los momentos más depresivos de Ash, lo que más lo ha marcado.

—¿Lo que más lo ha marcado? —preguntaron al unísono Marina y Goku, y vieron como Ash, Misty Y Brock tomaban caminos distintos. Brock orgulloso por algo que había pasado, Misty con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa envuelta en la tristeza, y un Ash corriendo hacia el sur con la miraba baja, llorando.

—Separarse de los amigos es lo más doloroso que hay, pero si te separas de la persona que más amas, es aún más triste —el Pikachu comentó muy serio la escena.

—No entiendo, si no querían separarse, ¿por qué lo hicieron? —le preguntó Marina, sin entender el por qué se separaban.

—Porque una enfermera aprendió a reparar bicicletas.

—¿Reparar bicicletas? —los dos se miraron muy confundidos, ni Marina, ni Goku entendían que pasaba.

—Para que entiendan mejor, veremos más en el pasado de Pikachu.

De pronto, el lugar donde estaban cambió por completo, llegando a un bosque muy espeso, en el cual había un riachuelo y la caída de una cascada en la alto del paisaje.

—Ahora entenderán a lo que me refiero —los dos aun no entendían muy bien que decía el Pikachu, quién les señalaba a una pequeña Misty, quién se encontraba pescando, hasta lograr pescar algo. Eran Ash y Pikachu, quienes estaban abrazados de forma sumisa.

—¿No me digas que así se conocieron? —preguntó Marina algo nerviosa, a lo que el Pikachu le asintió.

—No es muy común conocer a alguien así —comentó Goku, para después ver como Misty le daba una fuerte bofetada a Ash, muy molesta por alguna razón—. Y veo que se peleaban desde el inicio esos dos. ¡Jejejeje! —comentó muy nervioso.

Poco después, vieron como Ash tomó una bicicleta, aparentemente de Misty, puso a su Pikachu en la canastilla que esta tenia, y salió arrancando.

—¿Ash un ladrón? —preguntó Marina algo perturbada— Lo veo y no lo creo.

—Marina, mira arriba —le pidió Goku, quien miraba muy serio el cielo.

—¡Increíble, una parvada de Spearow! —dijo muy impresionada— ¡Espera un momento, no me digas que…!

—En un inicio odié a la familia Ketchum, por lo que desobedecía todas las ordenes de Ash, por causa de eso, una parvada de Spearow nos atacó —dejó de hablar, y comenzó a correr en dirección donde se había ido Ash con Pikachu— ¡Síganme si quieren saber más!

—Marina, sube a mi espalda, iremos rápido —le pidió Goku.

—¡Si! —respondió asintiendo y subió a la espalda del saiyajin.

Avanzaron hasta alcanzar a Ash y Pikachu, quienes seguían huyendo de la parvada.

—¡Ash, cuidado, te están alcanzando los Spearow! —comenzó a gritar inútilmente Marina.

—Si lo alcanzan, los van a matar —comentó Goku muy preocupado—. ¿Cómo salieron con bien de ese ataque?

Si bien, se veía a Ash pedalear muy rápido, los Spearow estaban alcanzándolos, comenzando a picotear tanto a entrenador como al herido Pokémon, hasta que perdieron el control de la bicicleta, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

—¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlos! —Marina bajó de la espalda de Goku, y fue inútilmente a interponerse entre los Spearow y Ash, ya que los Pokémon voladores atravesaron a la joven de Johto.

—Marina, se lo que sientes, pero recuerda que es la memoria de Pikachu —le recordó Goku—. ¿Qué está haciendo Ash? —preguntó al ver como sacaba una pokébola de su cinturón.

—Jamás he estado dentro de mi pokébola, a diferencia de otros Pokémon entrenados, y aquella fue la única vez que Ash me obligó a entrar a aquella pokébola… una vez más.

—¿Una vez más? — preguntaron al unísono Marina y Goku.

—No quise cometer el mismo error por segunda vez, por lo que decidí salvar a alguien de la familia Ketchum.

Ninguno de los dos entendía nada de lo que decía el Pikachu, lo único que miraron, fue como el Pikachu que trataba de salvar Ash, iba directo a atacar a la parvada de Pokémon voladores aprovechando la tormenta eléctrica que había, atacándolos con una gran descarga eléctrica, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Pasada la tormenta, se dejó ver un arcoíris en el cielo, siendo cruzado por Ho-oh.

—Ahora veo como salieron de ese ataque, fue casi un milagro —decía Goku mirando al entrenador y Pokémon tirados en el suelo.

—¡Miren al cielo, es Ho-oh! —exclamó Marina mientras indicaba al cielo, mas especifico al arcoíris, cosa que provocó que todos miraran al Pokémon legendario— Pikachu, ¿acaso los Pokémon legendarios siempre han estado cuidando de nosotros por las razones que creo que son?

—Si quieren más respuestas, los enviaré aún más al pasado. Todo comenzó hace más de trece años atrás de este recuerdo, antes del nacimiento de Ash.

—Ya veo —respondió Marina—. Pero antes de irnos, ¿qué quisiste decirnos con eso de reparar bicicletas? —preguntó algo molesta, al ver como el Pokémon trataba de esquivar el tema.

—Creo que se refiere a eso, Marina —le respondió Goku, indicando la bicicleta de Misty… o lo que quedaba de ella…—. Por tu reacción, algo me dice que no es la primera cosa que destruyes, Pikachu —le dijo algo extrañado.

—Bueno, para serles sinceros… —de la nada, el lugar cambio completamente a unas praderas, dejando ver a Ash, al profesor Birch, May y el equipo Rocket, quienes trataban robarse a Pikachu, y como este trataba de detenerlos con su ataque eléctrico, terminando… en la bicicleta de May.

—¡Buenos, estaban en apuros… —trataba de defender Marina—, fue solo circunstancial! —de pronto, todo volvió a cambiar, volviendo a un bosque, solo que esta vez estaba con Dawn y Piplup solos, quienes intentaban capturar al Pokémon eléctrico. Claramente no se dejaba, y con un ataque eléctrico, dejó fuera de combate a Piplup… y la bicicleta de la joven.

—Obviamente no nos conocíamos, Dawn creía que era un Pokémon salvaje y me estaban atacando… —intentó excusarse el Pikachu muy serio— Me tenía que defender —finiquitó serio.

—¡Esa no es excusa, Pikachu! —le regañó fuertemente, mirándolo de reojo— ¡¿Le tienes rencor a las bicicletas o le buscabas novia a Ash?!

—¡Tranquila Marina! —Goku trató de tranquilizarla, muy nervioso— Gracias a esas circunstancias, no estamos peor de lo que estamos.

—¡Solamente porque tiene razón, no seguiré! —sentenció Marina muy molesta, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Pikachu— ¡Sólo guárdate esto en la cabeza, si me entero que vuelves a destruir una bicicleta más, la pasarás muy mal!

—¡Jejejeje! De acuerdo —le respondió con algo de miedo—. Muy bien. Ahora viajaremos al pasado, cuando el padre de Ash tenía casi la misma edad de Ash, ahí sabrán muchas cosas, en especial por qué tú Goku, estas en mi cuerpo ahora, y a ti Marina, algunas lecciones para que no dudes de tu destino y tomes las mejores decisiones para tu futuro —la joven abrió de golpe los ojos. ¿Cómo se había enterado de tantas cosas?

—¡¿Y cómo sabes tantas cosas, si hace unos minutos me enteré que soy la guerrera del fuego?! —le preguntó muy sorprendida.

—¡¿Qué tu eres la guerrera del fuego?! —preguntó muy sorprendido Goku, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—Eso ya lo sabía Marina. Ahora quiero que veas lo que te quiero mostrar, y aceptes de la mejor forma lo que te han dado.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó Marina blanca de la impresión.

—Si quieres saber quién soy en realidad, vámonos ahora mismo —de la nada, el lugar volvió a cambiar, solo que ahora estaban en las afueras de un pueblo—. Bienvenidos a Pueblo Pallet, el inicio de los entrenadores en Kanto.

—¡Vaya, pero que cambiado está! —exclamó Marina muy emocionada por el gran cambio que había habido en más de una década.

Los tres estaban en lo alto de una pradera mirando el pueblo.

En verdad sí que había cambiado el pueblo, tenía rasgos más campestres, no había tanta tecnología, salvo el laboratorio de investigación del profesor Oak, el cual era un edificio muy grande, y se veía muy avanzado.

—Vamos al laboratorio del profesor Oak, ahí tendrán las respuestas a todas sus dudas —dijo Pikachu para comenzar a caminar hacia el pueblo, dejando a los dos muy extrañados.

Apenas llegaron a la entrada, lograron ver campesinos transitando con carretas cargadas de verduras y frutas, ayudados por Pokémon.

—Como siempre muy tranquilo Pueblo Pallet —comentó Marina muy relajada, mirando a su alrededor.

—Antes que el profesor Oak se estableciera de forma permanente en Pueblo Pallet, esto era un pueblo perdido en la nada. La gente era muy pintoresca, y aún más tranquilo, pero por extrañas razones, el profesor llegó a establecer su laboratorio de investigación. En un inicio, había dicho que era porque era el mejor lugar para investigar, pero existen rumores que dicen que, en su niñez tuvo un incidente, y eso lo hizo volver aquí.

—¿Sabes que fue lo que le pasó? —preguntó Goku.

—Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera su hijo y su señora. Como les digo, es solo un rumor.

—Nos dices que antes este lugar era muy tranquilo —decía muy extrañada Marina—. ¿Hace cuánto vino a establecerse en este lugar?

—Antes, el profesor Oak tenía su laboratorio en las cercanías de la meseta Índigo, pero a este tiempo que les hago recordar, hace dos años, comenzó la construcción del laboratorio. Claro, antes había visitado todo Kanto para analizar qué lugar sería el más cómodo para los Pokémon que les iba llegando de los entrenadores, pero hace siete años, el profesor vino de visita buscando candidatos a entrenadores, y escogió al padre de Ash, Henry Ketchum, quien escogió un Charmander y partió su viaje con sus dos Pokémon.

—¿Dos Pokémon? —preguntó Marina muy extrañada.

—Por fin llegamos al laboratorio —dijo el Pokémon, parándose frente a una reja de madera, la cual era baja; más servía para delimitar la parcela—. Vamos atrás, ahí está el profesor y otras tres personas más.

—Eres muy misterioso —le comentó algo incómodo Goku—. Todo lo que nos muestras y dices, ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

—No coman ansias, ahora lo verán —y así, aun mas confundidos, siguieron al Pokémon—. Todo lo que vean a partir de ahora, es para ustedes, más qué hablar, quiero que escuchen y miren atentamente, lo demás que les diga, ya no tiene importancia.

Hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera del laboratorio. Saltaron aquella reja, y se adentraron a la propiedad. A medida que caminaban, iban notando como aquel lugar contrastaba con el resto del pueblo; Pokémon, tanto entrenados como salvajes, correteaban y descansaban en aquel lugar.

—Ahora verán al profesor Oak. Ahora está trabajando con dos jóvenes que vivieron a entrenar… les interesará mucho saber quiénes son —el Pokémon volvió a correr, hasta detenerse unos metros más adelante, siempre siendo seguidos por Marina y Goku.

Y era como lo había dicho Pikachu, había tres hombres y una mujer. El mayor claramente era el profesor Oak, mucho más joven, aun de cabello castaño, pero con su ropa característica, acompañado de tres jóvenes de unos dieciséis años de edad, una chica y dos jóvenes. La joven, muy hermosa, vestía una camisa a cuadros combinando el rojo y el negro, jeans azules, y su cabello castaño largo hacían juego con sus ojos marrones; uno de los jóvenes era acompañado por su Charizard y su Pikachu, tenía cabello negro con tintes azulados, camisa azul con detalles cuadriculados en negro y uno pantalón café, los que estaban algo gastados; él era un poco más alto que la chica. Lo extraño, era el tercer joven, quién, también de cabello negro muy desordenado, era el más alto de los tres, vestía un buzo rojo, y pantalones del mismo color, su cuerpo era un poco más robusto que el de Henry, pero lo raro, era que aquel joven…

—¡¿Es mi imaginación, o ese niño tiene algo parecido a una cola?! —preguntó muy extrañada Marina.

—No parece una cola… —iba a decir el Pikachu, pero Goku lo interrumpió.

—Es una cola… —decía, mirando a aquel joven con la mirada perdida en el— No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero siento que esto lo he vivido —Marina solo miraba a Goku sin entender lo que decía, y volvió la mirada al grupo que estaba con el profesor Oak.

¿Qué es lo que querrá mostrarles Pikachu a Marina y a Goku? ¿Y el chico con cola será…?

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

A partir de la próxima semana, comenzaré a postear los nuevos capítulos, así que los espero. Hasta el próximo sábado!


	59. Especial: Un entrenamiento afectivo

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. Después de tanto tiempo, ahora si les tengo un nuevo capítulo. Creo que hacer esperar tanto tiempo, le hizo mejor a la historia de lo que creo. De la misma forma que añadí ciertos factores de la saga BW, aquí también lo hice con la saga XY. Creo que logré que el capítulo no resulta tan extraño. Y bueno, espero les guste.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 59. Especial: "Un entrenamiento afectivo"**

Pallet Town, también conocido en Kanto como "El lienzo en blanco en tu camino". Es un pequeño pueblo campestre perdido al suroeste de aquella región. Jamás ha resaltado por ninguna motivación alguna, ni nadie conocido ha salido de aquel lugar, con excepción del afamado profesor Oak.

Cuando un niño cumple los diez años, puede pretender comenzar con su viaje para ser entrenador Pokémon, eligiendo a uno de los tres Pokémon iniciales del profesor, Bulbasaur, Charmander o Squirtle. Así sucede todos los años, con la pretensión de ganar las ocho medallas de gimnasio, y ser el campeón de la liga Índigo.

Un joven muy en especial, Henry Ketchum, también comenzó su viaje de esta forma. Él era un joven de descendencia de Kanto, pero cuando cumplió los diez años, se mudaron de dónde había nacido, la región Kalos, y decidieron que al igual que todos los miembros de su familia, debía comenzar en Kanto su entrenamiento.

Pese a las dificultades en sus inicios, de a poco fue ganando experiencia. En Kanto y Johto no tuvo muy buenos resultados, pero esto le sirvió para mejorar, dando a notar su fuerza en Unova y Kalos. Por este motivo, era conocido como uno de los entrenadores más fuertes, y siempre fue retado por todos los entrenadores que se le cruzaban.

La habilidad de Henry nunca opacó el cariño a sus Pokémon, y aquellos valores siempre los compartió con sus rivales, y aquella humildad le valió tener no solo un amigo, también un alumno muy particular.

Después de su participación en la liga Kalos, Henry volvió a Pallet Town con el trofeo de campeón, lo que lo había convertido en toda una celebridad en aquel pequeño pueblo rural, quién en esos momentos disfrutaba de un pequeño descanso mental.

En esos momentos, Henry se encontraba en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Junto al profesor, una adolescente Delia y un joven… ¿con cola?

—Te lo advierto Goku, el entrenamiento que propongo es algo distinto a lo que estás acostumbrado —le advirtió Henry algo contrariado.

—¡No te preocupes, por algo Kamisama me envió a entrenar contigo! —dijo con mucho entusiasmo Goku, muy entusiasta de comenzar rápido con el entrenamiento— Quiero saber qué clase de entrenamiento me darás.

—Pikachu, ¿quieres probar? —le preguntó Henry con entusiasmo, mientras saltaba de su hombro izquierdo al campo de entrenamiento— No seas muy rudo con nuestro amigo.

—¿Voy a pelear contra ese pequeño? —le preguntó Goku muy decepcionado— No va a durar ni un segundo.

—Creo que esta será tu primera lección, Goku —le dijo muy calmado Henry—. Jamás juzgues a tu enemigo por su tamaño… Ah, sí, y levanta tu defensa, no respondo si Pikachu te hace daño.

—¿Eh? —Goku miró muy extrañado a Henry, justo en el momento que Pikachu apareció frente a él para golpearlo con su cola de acero— ¡Espera, aún no estoy listo! —levantó sus brazos usándolos como barrera, pero la cola de acero acertó en la cadera del joven peleador, siendo mandado a volar unos metros— ¡Uaaa! ¡No puedo creerlo, es muy fuerte! —se levantó de un brinco, y se paró de forma ofensiva— ¡Es verdad, no importa su aspecto o tamaño, sino su poder! —y esta vez, sin esperar al Pokémon, Goku se lanzó a atacarlo.

Henry no le daba instrucciones a Pikachu, aun así, luchaba de forma fluida, mientras que Goku lanzaba golpes al azar, más por la desesperación de intentar asestar alguno.

De pronto, Pikachu asestó un ataque rápido en el abdomen de Goku, haciéndolo retroceder, y comenzar a preparar una tacleada de voltios.

—¡Chicos, suficiente por hoy! —exclamó algo sería Delia— Les sugiero que se lo tomen con calma…

—Delia, ¿por qué nos detienes? —le preguntó Henry algo molesto.

—Goku vino a entrenar, no a que lo hagas pedazos —le respondió de reojo la joven—. Tendrán mucho tiempo para entrenar.

—¡Por mí está bien! —exclamó con entusiasmo Goku— ¡Sigamos!

—¡No, no pueden, es una orden! —les regañó muy molesta Delia.

—¿Qué te pasa, Delia? —le preguntó muy extrañado Henry.

—Ustedes dos comen mucho, así que tendrán que ir al mercado a comprar para el almuerzo —respondió la peli castaña con una sonrisa traviesa—. Si no van, se mueren de hambre.

—¡Ya vamos, ya vamos! —exclamaron aterrados Henry y Goku, partiendo al acto dentro del laboratorio.

—Te has convertido en toda una madre para Henry, Delia —le comento muy incómodo Oak, levantando la ceja izquierda—. No lo trates como si fuera tu hijo, tienen la misma edad.

—Henry se ha esforzado mucho para llegar a donde está, así que no me quejo, más cuando solo nos tenemos a los dos —dijo muy nostálgica—. Lamentablemente, nuestros padres nunca aceptaron el compromiso de Henry y el mío, y como ese tonto sigue comportándose como un niñito de cinco años, no me deja de otra —dio la vuelta, y se retiró al interior del laboratorio—. También preparé su almuerzo, profesor. Cuando termine, volveré a la agencia de modelos, hoy termino la última sesión de fotos.

Luego que Delia les entregara la lista de compras y el dinero, Henry y Goku partieron al mercado para comprar.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido nuestro mundo, Goku? —le preguntó muy entusiasta Henry.

—Apenas llevo un día aquí, pero es espectacular —le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo—. No sabía que en este mundo hubiera seres tan fuertes.

—Me gustaría que no fuese así, amigo.

—¿Por qué lo dices así? —le preguntó Goku muy confundido— ¿Acaso no te divierte pelear con gente más fuerte?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no de la forma en que se derivó todo —le respondió algo molesto Henry.

—¿Existe algún motivo que te moleste?

—Hay constantes guerras entre las regiones, es difícil encontrar la paz entre nosotros… Nuestros padres murieron en el conflicto que hay actualmente contra Johto, por eso te lo digo. Hubiese querido al menos, que aceptaran a quién escogí como mi pareja para toda la vida…

—Veo que no la han pasado bien —respondió algo incómodo Goku.

—Después que nos comunicaron la muerte de nuestros padres, tuve que esforzarme más con mi entrenamiento, y Delia tuvo que comenzar a trabajar —continuaba frustrado Henry— ¡Pero como dicen, al mal paso, darle prisa!

—Tú entrenamiento lo haces por Delia, ¿verdad Henry?

—No solo por ella —le comentó Henry, mientras sonreía muy feliz, mostrando un brillo en sus ojos—. Quisiera formar una familia, y deseo que mis hijos no vivan los conflictos que pasamos ahora… Me hago más fuerte para demostrarle a todos, que soy capaz de acabar con esta guerra.

—Ahora comprendo —decía algo suspicaz Goku—. Yo también tengo una misión similar a la tuya, el mismo motivo por el que me enviaron contigo a entrenar.

—¿También hay guerras en tu mundo?

—No —le negó el joven—. Hace dos años hubo un sujeto llamado Piccolo Daimao, quién intentó apoderarse del mundo. Provocó miedo con sus malas acciones, pero logré derrotarlo.

—¿De casualidad, alguien está buscando venganza por haberlo derrotado? —le preguntó muy preocupado Henry.

—Si. Kamisama me dijo que su hijo está entrenando, y busca venganza por la muerte de su padre —le comentó Goku muy serio— ¡Por eso tengo que hacerme más fuerte, para derrotarlo en el próximo torneo de las artes marciales!

—Creo que tenemos metas iguales. ¡Entonces entrenaremos al máximo para hacernos más fuertes!

—¡Así se habla, amigo! —le celebró Goku.

—Pero primero vamos por las cosas que nos pidió Delia, si nos demoramos, nos va a dejar sin almuerzo —comentó aterrado el entrenador.

Luego de visitar el mercado para comprar lo necesario para el almuerzo, volvieron al laboratorio. La segunda comida del día fue cuanto menos… desconcertante. Henry y Goku comían como si no hubiese mañana, habían acabado con todo lo que había en la mesa.

—¡Muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso! —exclamó satisfecho Goku.

—¡Delia es la mejor cocinera del mundo, es lo menos que podrías esperar de ella! —le celebró muy orgulloso Harvey.

—Les recomiendo que reposen el almuerzo, muchachos —les aconsejó Delia—. Yo me tengo que ir ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—No te preocupes, Delia. Qué te vaya bien en la sesión de fotos —decía Henry sin mirarla, con la cabeza atrás y los ojos cerrados.

—Luego nos vemos, chicos —Delia se levantó, y partió fuera del laboratorio.

—Le he dicho muchas veces a Delia que deje su carrera de modelo, se sacrifica mucho, casi no come y eso me preocupa.

—Si pusiera un puesto de comida, iría todos los días a comer —dijo con entusiasmo Goku.

—Yo también —le asintió Henry—. Si abriera un restaurant, no estaría viajando tanto de Pallet Town a Celadon, trabajaría aquí y podríamos establecernos en la casa que dejó papá.

—¿Y por qué no lo hace? —le preguntó muy extrañado Goku.

—Este es un pueblo pequeño, nadie lo conoce, y si no fuera por el profesor Oak, Delia y yo, este lugar seguiría sin surgir.

—No entiendo mucho de lo que quieres decir con surgir, pero suena algo muy importante —le comentó muy confundido Goku.

—No te preocupes, así somos felices, y lo que más me importa ahora, es la felicidad de Delia —comentó muy pensante, sacudió su cabeza, y exclamó con entusiasmo— ¡Vayamos afuera, quiero mostrarte algo!

Una vez afuera, en el campo del laboratorio, se veía al profesor Oak terminando con los últimos exámenes a los Pokémon del rancho. Muy alejados de lo que hacía el profesor, Henry estaba parado en medio del campo, mientras que Goku estaba sentado, mirándolo atentamente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Henry? —le preguntó muy curioso Goku.

—Primero, quiero que pelees un momento con Charizard, quiero que analices su fuerza y me des tu opinión —le pidió con entusiasmo, mientras el Pokémon se paraba en medio del campo de entrenamiento.

—De acuerdo —le asintió mientras se levantaba, sin entender mucho a que debía tal pedido.

—¿Puede luchar con todo su poder? —le preguntó Henry, a lo que Goku le asintió con entusiasmo— ¡Charizard, con todo lo que tienes!

Así, Charizard comenzó con un envite ígneo contra Goku, a tal velocidad, que apenas pudo esquivarlo. Goku trataba más de esquivarlo, ya que como estaba envuelto en un aura de fuego, le era imposible un ataque físico.

—¡Maldición, si no hago algo rápido, me va a quemar! —Goku continuaba corriendo, hasta que, con mucho esfuerzo, logró quedar a espalda de Charizard— ¡Lo siento mucho, pero no me rendiré tan fácil! —a lo que comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos— ¡Ka… me… ha… me… ha! —por suerte del joven, su ataque dio de lleno en el Pokémon, logrando lanzarlo al suelo— ¡Muy bien!

—Amigo, ¿qué opinas? —le preguntó Henry con entusiasmo.

—Es muy fuerte. Si hubiese dado un ataque, estaría en problemas —le respondió Goku con entusiasmo.

—Entonces veamos qué opinas de esto. ¡Charizard! —el Pokémon se levantó, y dio un fuerte rugido al cielo— Es hora que seamos uno.

Henry cerró sus ojos al igual que Charizard, y de pronto, un aura rojiza los invadió a los dos, comenzando a ser envueltos por una extraña luz, la que cuando pasó, mostró un Henry muy sereno, y a Charizard con un tono de piel distinto. Lo que debía ser su piel naranja, ahora era rojiza, y el fuego de su cola, era azul.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó impresionado Goku— ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!

—Antes de explicarte, quiero que vuelvas a pelear contra Charizard, ¿te parece? —le propuso Henry muy concentrado.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó el joven con entusiasmo.

Apenas terminó de hablar, se lanzó a atacar al cuerpo.

Charizard prefirió solamente esquivar sus ataques sin siquiera mirar, mientras que Goku se desesperaba aún más.

—¡Increíble, su velocidad aumentó el triple… no, aún más! —se decía incrédulo el joven peleador— ¡Volveré a probar el Kame hame…! —pero no terminó de hablar, y Charizard lo había impactado por la espalda con su cola, terminando en el suelo completamente derrotado.

—¡Creo que con eso será suficiente! —le exclamó Henry— ¿Qué te pareció ahora, Goku?

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?! —le preguntó muy sorprendido Goku, quién se sentó en el suelo algo adolorido— ¡Eso fue genial!

—Le llaman sinergia afectiva —le respondió Henry—. A diferencia de todos los Ketchum, yo nací en Kalos, y este es un estado que lo pude aprender allá.

—¿Sinergia afectiva? —se preguntaba muy extrañado Goku— ¿Y qué es eso?

—Es la unión de sentimientos y pensamientos entre el entrenador y su Pokémon. Mientras mayor sea la sincronización entre ellos, más fuerte y estable será… —explicaba Henry, mientras se sentaba en el suelo muy agitado.

—¡¿Te sientes bien, Henry?! —le preguntó muy preocupado Goku.

—Tranquilo, aún estoy entrenando para perfeccionarla, todavía me canso mucho al usarla —le respondió, cuando de pronto comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

—¡Llamaré al profesor Oak, no te veo muy bien! —pero en el momento que Goku se iba a levantar, Charizard impactó su cola dragón con mucha fuerza en el cuerpo del joven saiyajin, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol cercano— ¡¿Esa es la fuerza que puede llegar a tener?! —se decía muy asustado, ya que el golpe lo lastimó mucho más de lo que creía— ¡Oye, detente! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Henry! —pero Charizard lo miro con una expresión extraña, parecía fuera de sí— ¡No es consciente de lo que hace, tengo que detenerlo!

Pero antes de poder moverse, Charizard ya estaba encima de él, no tenía tiempo ni para defenderse. Pero de la nada, vio como alguien se había interpuesto en el ataque. Sólo pudo ver cómo Henry puso su cuerpo para evitar que recibiera el envite ígneo, quedando completamente inconsciente en el suelo al igual que el Pokémon, perdiendo ambos completamente los efectos de la sinergia afectiva.

…

—¿Qué… pasó…? —se preguntaba el joven Henry, quién estaba en una cama acostado, con un paño húmedo en su frente.

—¡Pasó que intentaste usar esa cosa sin supervisión de nadie, idiota! —le regañó una voz femenina, muy asustada— ¡Sabes que aún no tienes control de la sinergia afectiva, si querías usarla, debiste haberme esperado!

—Delia… —la nombró muy apenado— Perdóname, no creí que pasaría algo así.

—Tuviste suerte que el profesor Oak estaba cerca y pudo ayudarte —comentó Goku igual de preocupado.

—Creo que esa es una lección de Delia para los dos. Si vamos a actuar como estúpidos, que sea con supervisión —comentó con sarcasmo Henry.

—Descansa lo que queda de hoy, de todos modos, son las once de la noche —le dijo Delia algo molesta—. No puede ser que aún te tenga que cuidar como un niño de cinco años —y antes de decir algo más, prefirió salir del cuarto.

—Yo también me retiro —se despidió Goku—. Descansa, nos vemos mañana.

—Mañana nos vemos —se despidió sin quitar su mirada del techo del cuarto—. Tú también descansa.

La mente de Henry estaba enfocada en que aquel estado que había aprendido durante su viaje por Kalos, le ayudaría a terminar con la guerra que afectaba en la región, ¿pero que podía hacer si no podía controlarla? No sólo era un peligro para los demás, también para Charizard y él mismo. Con esas molestias en su cabeza, decidió levantarse de la cama, e ir al baño para darse una ducha, con la idea que, según él, sus ideas se despejarían. Cuando salió del baño, fue al armario en búsqueda de ropa limpia, se arregló lo mejor que podía, y salió a escondidas por la ventana.

Mientras tanto, Goku, quién estaba en el patio del laboratorio, pensaba en qué tal vez, ser muy fuerte era lo ideal para el momento por el que pasaba, pero ¿qué haría si no podía controlarse? Sólo tenía un objetivo en ese momento, el próximo torneo de las artes marciales y derrotar al hijo de Piccolo Daimao. En eso, notó por coincidencia como Henry salía a escondidas del laboratorio.

—¿Henry? —se preguntó muy extrañado Goku— Delia se va a enojar mucho si ve que sale a escondidas.

—No te preocupes —dijo una voz femenina tras el—. Casi todas las noches hace lo mismo.

—¿Crees que esté perfeccionando la sinergia afectiva a escondidas? —le preguntó Delia.

—Henry tiene ciertos derechos únicos sobre cualquier entrenador en este mundo, y lo que hace por la noche, es parte de esos derechos —le respondió muy tranquila.

—¿Qué derechos?

—Como el entrenar personas de otras dimensiones como tú, Goku.

—Ya veo —de pronto, en medio del bosque un haz de luz con tonalidades rosas apareció y desapareció al acto—. ¿Lo que hace es arriesgado?

—No me lo ha dicho en concreto, pero espero que sepa lo que hace —decía con una mirada cómplice—. Henry regresará mañana, vamos a descansar.

Y con esa gran duda, Goku, en compañía de Delia, partieron a descansar.

Al otro día…

Tal cual lo había dicho Delia… Henry llegaba a la casa a las diez de la mañana… una vez más. Esto no parecía molestarle a la peli castaña, pero a Goku se le hizo muy extraño.

—¡Hasta que te dignas a llegar! —le regañó Delia apenas le abrió la puerta, llevando sus manos a su cintura.

—¡Jejejeje! ¿Ya te dije que te amo? —le preguntó muy nervioso.

—¡Entra, te prepararé desayuno! —y regañando al aire, Delia se retiró— ¡Cuándo va a cambiar este tonto!

—Oye Goku —le preguntó con algo de temor Henry— ¿Delia está muy enojada?

—Creo que si… —le respondió muy confundido.

—¡Rayos! —se lamentó— Mejor vamos a tomar desayuno, tenemos que continuar entrenando —y rendido, se fue caminando con los brazos caídos.

—Ni siquiera entiendo de qué están hablando —dijo al aire Goku, mirando a Henry muy extrañado.

Una vez terminó el desayuno, volvieron a los campos del laboratorio, sólo que, en esta ocasión, Delia los acompañaba.

—De acuerdo —comenzó a explicar Henry—, continuaremos donde nos quedamos ayer…

—¿Llevándote desmayado a tu cama? —le preguntó Delia fingiendo ingenuidad.

—¡Ejem…! —carraspeo bastante incómodo Henry— Goku, en esta ocasión no serás tú el que peleará —aquellas palabras confundieron mucho al saiyajin—. Usarás a Pikachu para pelear contra… —tomó una de sus pokébolas, y la lanzó— ¡Sal, Corsola!

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —seguía preguntando muy confundido.

—Quiero que centres tu mente no solo en Corsola, también en Pikachu —comenzó a explicarle—. La importancia en una batalla no solo pasa por intentar leer los movimientos de tu rival, también pasa por saber que puede llegar a pensar.

—Eso suena difícil —le dijo muy desconcertado Goku.

—Por eso quiero que pelees con Pikachu, con el podrás canalizar tus pensamientos. Intenta comunicarle con tu energía lo que quieres.

—¿Es como tratar de ubicar a mi enemigo por su ki?

—Algo así —le asintió Henry—. Si quieres, puedes decirle a Pikachu que ataque con su rayo, y recuerda, no bajes tu guardia.

—De acuerdo —asintió poco seguro Goku, mientras miraba al Pokémon—. Ataca con rayo…

En cuanto Goku le ordenó, el Pokémon acumuló energía eléctrica y atacó al Corsola, quién usó su manto espejo para contraatacar, y dirigiendo el ataque directo al saiyajin, quién lo esquivó con lo justo.

—¡Eso estuvo cerca! —exclamó aterrado.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió Delia—, el manto espejo contraataca con el doble de potencia.

—Recuerda, comunícale tus sentimientos, no esperes a que las cosas pasen —le recordó con entusiasmo Henry—. ¡Corsola, poder pasado! —y formando piezas rocosas, continuó su ataque.

—¡Esquiva el ataque! —le exclamó Goku haciendo caso Pikachu, quién se movió a la derecha, mientras era seguido por el ataque tipo roca— ¡¿Puedes dirigir el ataque?!

—Corsola está usando psíquico para dirigirlas —le advirtió Delia, logrando llamar la atención de Goku—. Dile a Pikachu que use su cola de acero para deshacer el ataque.

—Si Delia —y volvió la atención a Pikachu—. ¡Deshazte del ataque con cola de acero! —y apenas escuchó, Pikachu golpeó los fragmentos deshaciendo el movimiento— ¡Qué bien!

—¡Goku, ¿notaste las palabras de Delia?! —le preguntó Henry.

—Creo —respondió pensaste—. Todos los ataques que le ordené a Pikachu, los realizó, en cambio tú Henry, sólo ordenaste una vez un ataque a Corsola, pero realizó al menos tres o cuatro ataques. ¿Cuándo se los ordenaste?

—No era necesario que se los ordenara, simplemente le transmití con mi ki mis pensamientos. Veamos… —decía algo pensante— Es como si usará telepatía.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó muy sorprendido Goku— ¿Y de que me podría servir algo así? Yo no tengo nada que ver con los Pokémon.

—No solo puedes usarlo con ellos, también puedes comunicarte con tu energía con otras personas —le respondió—. ¿Puedes comunicarle con tu energía algo a Pikachu?

—Déjame probar —Goku se sentó en el suelo, y Pikachu se le acercó, se quedaron viendo a los ojos, pero el Pokémon lo miró muy curioso— ¡Rayos, esto es más difícil de lo que parece!

—¡Tranquilo! —le pidió muy nervioso Delia— A Henry le tomó un año de entrenamiento lograrlo.

—Goku —le dijo Henry mientras se le acercaba y le daba la mano para que se levantara—, cuando yo te enseño todo esto, también me estoy enseñando a mí mismo. Lo prometimos, hagámonos los dos muy fuertes.

—Henry —el saiyajin lo miró algo perplejo, ¿también se enseñaba a el mismo? Se preguntaba— ¡Es verdad, tenemos que hacernos muy fuertes!

—¡Pero sin hacer estupideces! —les regañó fuertemente Delia, intuyendo hacia donde iba esas palabras.

—¡Tranquila Delia, te prometo que no volveré a usar la sinergia en el rancho! —le prometió muy nervioso— Goku, ¿continuamos?

—¡Si! —le asintió con entusiasmo.

Pese al poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, tanto Henry, Goku y Delia se llevaban como si fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo. Lo que no sabían, es que esa noche sucedería algo muy en particular.

Como todas las noches, cenaron como si fuesen una familia, pero Harvey tenía otros planes. Como siempre, saldría de la casa muy cerca de la medianoche, pero hubo un pequeño detalle que no tomó en cuenta. Esa noche, tan solo salir a escondidas por la ventana de su cuarto, Goku decidió seguirlo, siendo apoderado por la curiosidad.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad —se decía Goku, mientras seguía a escondidas a Henry—. ¿Por qué saldrá a escondidas?

En eso, notó como Henry se detenía, y un ser de gran tamaño apareció frente a Henry.

—¿Cuando les vas a contar tu secreto? —le preguntó aquel ser, que era identificable por sus dos brazos, los cuales tenían una especie de espadas.

—No tengo el valor, Palkia —le respondió algo asustado Henry—. Ni siquiera sé si lo que estoy haciendo es correcto.

—¿Y Goku? ¿Está aprendiendo algo? Recuerda que esa fue la condición para que aceptáramos esas visitas a otras dimensiones —le preguntó una voz, mientras aparecía un segundo ser, el cual era representado con una extraña cola.

—Dialga… ¡Goku es mi amigo, sé que aprenderá todo lo que le enseñaré! —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Henry.

—Recuerda que esto no lo haces sólo por ti, también por el futuro de todos — ahora le dijo un tercer ser de mucho menor tamaño, color rosado.

—Mew, se lo que me contaste sobre ese tal Ash y el escuadrón de la oscuridad, pero si me contaran más del pasado, podría ayudarlos de mejor manera —les pidió Henry muy preocupado.

—A su tiempo lo sabrás —le respondió muy serio Mew—. Si te lo conté, fue porque solo podemos confiar en ti ahora.

—¿Al menos conoceré a Ash? —le preguntó algo desesperado— Si él es el elegido como dicen ustedes, puedo entrenarlo yo mismo.

—Eso jamás pasará —le respondió tajante Dialga—. En estos momentos, tu único deber será entrenar a su futuro maestro, y al maestro de las guerreras elementales.

—¿Goku será quién los entrene? —les preguntó desconcertado.

—¿Por qué crees que lo enviamos para que entrenara contigo? —le preguntó Palkia.

—¿Entonces jamás conoceré al elegido? —volvió a preguntarles muy desanimado.

—Lo conocerás, pero no esperes mucho de tu futuro —volvió a responderle Dialga.

—¿Así que este era el motivo por el cual Kamisama me envió a esta dimensión? —les preguntó Goku, saliendo de golpe de su escondite.

—Hasta que por fin sales —dijo Palkia—. Tu destino siempre estará marcado por las dificultades, pero como hasta ahora, tu fuerza de voluntad debe prevalecer.

—Goku, no sabía que habías venido —le dijo algo asustado Henry—. Ni siquiera Delia sabe de esto, pero sé que tarde o temprano terminará involucrada.

—¡Ustedes! —les exclamó el saiyajin— Díganme sin rodeos, ¿tan peligroso es ese escuadrón de la oscuridad que no confían en nadie?

—Ellos no son peligrosos, pero si se confían de su individualidad, no podrán ganar —le respondió Mew, quién se acercó al joven.

—¿Por eso querías que luchara con Pikachu, Henry? —le preguntó muy serio Goku.

—Los que pelearán contra aquellos seres malignos aún no han nacido, o al menos eso me dijo Dialga, por eso tenemos que hacernos fuertes, para cuando ellos estén listos, los ayudemos… o al menos tú, amigo.

—¿Sólo yo? —le preguntó algo asustado Goku— ¿No me digas que tú…?

—Creo que no tendré el honor de participar —le respondió muy triste.

—Ya veo —Goku miró al suelo, muy pensante de todo lo que había escuchado—. Cuándo ellos nazcan, quién sabe qué edad tendremos —volvió su atención a Dialga y Palkia, y muy inseguro les preguntó— ¿El destino de ellos es inevitable?

—El destino de cada uno es el que cada uno quiera plantearse, no tiene importancia pensar en el destino de alguien que ni siquiera está en la etapa de concepción —le respondió Dialga—. Ellos sabrán qué camino tomar, cada uno tiene el poder de decidir su propio destino. Tú trabajo, Son Goku, es el de guiar el destino que ellos quieran seguir.

—Ya veo —de la nada, Goku le lanzó un puñetazo a Henry, quién lo esquivó por reflejo—. Lo suponía, tú también eres muy fuerte, lo supe cuando usaste la sinergia afectiva.

—Eres muy observador Goku, te felicito —le respondió muy animado, también lanzándole un puñetazo, quién también lo esquivó sin problemas.

—¡Vamos, pelea conmigo! —le exclamó Goku muy emocionado.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero que aprendas fuerza física conmigo —le negó Henry—. Dialga y Palkia me contaron varias cosas, y si de algo tienen mucha razón, es que la fuerza física no lo es todo.

—Son Goku —le llamó Palkia—, tu ambición por el poder podría ser más negativo que positivo.

—Puedes hacerte más fuerte cuando quieras —ahora le dijo Dialga—. Tu sangre siempre te llamará a hacerlo.

—Pero tienes que aprender que tú solo no podrás ganar, llegará un momento en que no serás más que una carga, y eso sucede con todos los seres vivos —le explicó Mew.

—¿Quieren que aprenda a pelear en equipo? —les preguntó el saiyajin muy pensante.

—Así es —le respondió Henry—. No queremos que seas el más fuerte del universo, queremos que dirijas al equipo más fuerte del universo, el más fuerte en todos los aspectos.

—Es una lástima que no puedan decirnos que va a suceder en el futuro, ¡pero si ese escuadrón de la oscuridad es tan peligroso como dicen, entonces pondré todo de mi parte para vencerlos!

—¡Gracias Goku —le dijo muy animado Henry—, sabía que podía contar contigo!

—Recuerda Henry, Goku tiene dos meses para perfeccionar su fuerza emocional y afectiva —le recordó Dialga.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

—A propósito, Henry, ¿cuál es ese secreto que tienes? —le preguntó muy intrigado el saiyajin.

—Verás… yo… —comenzó a decir muy dudoso.

—¡Quiero conocer tu secreto! —le exclamó emocionado.

—No lo sé, Goku… —decía algo asustado Henry.

—¡Vamos, no le diré a nadie! —comenzó a rogarle.

—Creo que con que lo sepas tú, hará liberar un poco mis nervios —decía muy pensante el entrenador— ¿Palkia, podrías…?

—Si esa es tu decisión, la respetaremos, sólo recuerda que lo que haces está prohibido para cualquier ser vivo —dio un fuerte rugido, y con una de las espadas de sus brazos rasgó el espacio.

—Vamos —y sin más, Henry cruzó el portal, siendo seguido por Goku.

Y así, después de ese preocupante encuentro, pasaron rápidamente los dos meses.

—¡Vamos Goku, sé que puedes dar más! —le exclamó Henry, mientras Charizard usaba su lanzallamas.

—¡Siempre puedo más! —le exclamó desafiante Goku, mientras Pikachu usaba su rayo para detener el lanzallamas.

En ellos cuatro se veía que llevaban mucho tiempo luchando, estaban algo agotados.

—¡Es suficiente! —le exclamó Delia— Felicidades Goku, lograste conectar tu mente con la de Pikachu en sólo dos meses.

—Ahora tienes que practicar esa habilidad con tus amigos —le dijo con mucho entusiasmo Henry.

—Si. No te preocupes, seguiré practicando —exclamó muy decidido Goku.

—Mañana partes a tú dimensión, ¿verdad Goku? —le preguntó Delia algo triste.

—Así es. Sé que falta un año para el torneo de las artes marciales, y por lo mismo tengo que seguir ganando más experiencia.

—¡Entonces esta noche les haré una gran cena de despedida! —exclamó muy animada.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

* * *

 _Sea quien reciba este mensaje, sé por qué Pikachu se los está comunicando. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomen a futuro, siempre piensen en sus familias y amigos, a quienes deben proteger, y quienes nunca jamás los abandonarán._

* * *

Y el día de la despedida había llegado. Henry y Goku, acompañados de Charizard y Pikachu estaban donde se habían visto con Dialga, Palkia y Mew. En ese mismo lugar, los esperaba Kamisama.

—Goku, cuídate mucho y espero que puedas ganar el torneo por el bien de tu mundo —le despidió muy animado, intentando contener sus lágrimas.

—Henry, tú también, y espero puedas perfeccionar la sinergia afectiva —se despidió Goku también muy animado.

—Y gracias por darme la posibilidad de compartir mi secreto contigo.

—Puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea —le declaró muy tranquilo—. Por favor, en cuanto comience lo que nos dijeron, avísame para venir a ayudarte.

—Gracias, lo haré —y con un simple apretón de manos, se despidieron.

Cuándo Goku y Kamisama cruzaron el umbral creado, este desapareció.

—Pikachu, Charizard, no sé qué nos deparará el futuro, y tampoco sé quién será ese Ash, tampoco si habrá nacido y lo hará en cincuenta años más, pero tenemos que seguir haciéndonos fuertes para poder ayudarlo —los dos Pokémon escuchaban absortos a su entrenador—. Volvamos a casa, Delia nos debe estar esperando.

* * *

 _Lamento mucho haber fallado a mi promesa, lamento haberles fallado a mis hijos, y muy en especial, lamento haberles fallado a mis Pokémon. Ash, seas quien seas, aprende todo lo que puedas de Goku. Guerreras elementales, las cosas que conocen estarán a sus manos, siempre piensen en eso. Y por favor Goku, dile a Delia que me perdone por haberla abandonado. La conozco, y sé que aún está furiosa conmigo. Le confiamos a nuestros pequeños, y sé que hizo lo que le pedimos. Jamás supe sus nombres, pero sé que serán como su padre y su madre, unos jóvenes fuertes y con mucho valor. Confío en los valores que les enseñarán, y sé que se convertirán en personas de bien._

 _Lamento mucho… que hayamos partido… de esta forma de sus vidas…_

* * *

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y espero sus comentarios. Muchas cosas las avancé gracias a lo que me decían, y espero que los siguientes capítulos tengan las misma tónica, hacerlos participes a todos.

Los esperó el próximo sábado. Cuídense!


	60. Especial: Un pasado aceptado

Hola a todos, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Con este, termina el pequeño especial. Les recomiendo que lean el capítulo con mucha calma, ya que yo tuve que hacerlo cuatro veces. Disfrútenlo, y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 60. Especial: "Un pasado aceptado"**

—¿En serio pasó todo esto? —se preguntaba muy confundida Marina.

—Si —le asintió Goku con el ceño fruncido—. No puedo creer que haya olvidado todo esto. Henry, amigo…

—Supongo que el señor Piccolo es el hijo que aquel ser malvado que te atacó en el pasado, ¿verdad?

—Así es —le asintió.

—¿Eso quiere decir que podemos hacer que las guerreras elementales sean nuestras amigas? —preguntó muy seria Marina, sin quitarle la mirada al saiyajin.

—Esas niñas no son personas malas, pero por el momento es imposible —le negó Goku.

—Ya veo —dijo muy pensante Marina, bajando su mirada al suelo—. ¿Por qué crees que olvidaste todo esto?

—No lo sé, y quisiera saberlo —decía igual de preocupado Goku—. Algo si estoy seguro ahora.

—¿El porqué de aquel entrenamiento?

—Así es —le asintió mientras daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la peli celeste—. Cada cosa, cada paso, cada movimiento, todo ya lo tenían previsto, en especial lo de mi enfermedad, por eso Henry me enseñó a unir mi mente con la de Pikachu, por eso me enseñó cómo funciona la sinergia afectiva, sabía que esto pasaría.

—Lo que aun no entiendo, es como sabían que Sakura iba a cambiar tu cuerpo por el de Pikachu —comenzó a pensar muy extrañada Marina.

—Salgamos de este sueño, tengo que ir a hablar con Delia —resolvió Goku, evadiendo completamente la duda de Marina.

En esos momentos, Marina y Goku se encontraban solos en el bosque, observando el lugar donde Henry y Goku se habían despedido, ahora sin nadie en ese lugar.

* * *

…

* * *

En aquel cuarto, las cinco jóvenes y el Pokémon seguían durmiendo, se veía que no despertarían por un buen tiempo, salvo Marina y el Pikachu, quienes con mucha pereza estiraron sus cuerpos, mientras bostezaban largamente.

—¡Qué bien dormí! —exclamó muy animada Marina.

—¡Es verdad, y creo que me dio hambre! —comentó sin vergüenza Goku.

—¿Cómo se siente? —le preguntó muy preocupada la peli celeste— Aquel ser oscuro abusó de su máximo poder.

—Estoy en perfectas condiciones, gracias —le asintió el Pikachu.

—No —le negó mientras sonreía con orgullo—, a quien debe darle las gracias es a Sakura, ella hizo todo lo que pudo para rescatarlo sin que saliera lastimado.

—¡¿En verdad?! —muy sorprendido buscó la mirada de Marina, notando un brillo muy especial en sus ojos— ¡¿Dónde está ahora?!

—Está allí acostada —le decía la joven, mientras le indicaba la cama contigua a la de ella—. Aquel ser la torturó, desconocemos su real estado de salud, pero algo si es seguro, es que no sabemos cómo pudo aguantar tal castigo.

—Sakura… —Goku muy preocupado, corrió hasta la cama de la joven, donde la vio dormir tranquilamente, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción— Está sonriendo…

—Sakura es una chica alegre, y le gusta transmitir esa felicidad a todo el mundo —le comentó Marina—. Ella nos salvó, esa es la única realidad, aunque ella cree que fracasó en su misión.

—Ya veo —comentó nuevamente muy pensante Goku—. Pikachu nos mostró lo que necesitábamos para seguir. Marina —le llamó, volteando a verla muy preocupado—, tú eres una guerrera elemental, pero será como lo quería Henry, quiero que tú misma busques tu destino.

—Me he dado cuenta que incluso el padre de Ash, quién sabía que no podría conocerlo, preparó su camino sin importar su futuro —decía muy seria, mientras miraba a sus amigas—. Misty, May, Dawn, Sakura, cada una asumió un destino que les correspondía, ayudar y salvar a sus familiares y amigos a costa de sus vidas… Yo tampoco quiero que les pase algo, los quiero proteger, y si me dan las herramientas para hacerlo, entonces ese es el destino que quiero forjar.

—Bien dicho, Marina —le sonrió el Pikachu muy tranquilo—. Así como ese es el destino que tú quisiste tomar, yo quiero que mi destino sea el de guiarlos para que no pierdan el rumbo —bajó de la cama, y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta—. Ahora quiero cerrar este círculo, necesito cerrar el círculo de Henry y Delia —y sin decir otra palabra, se retiró muy calmo.

—Creo que lo contrario, yo acabo de iniciar mi círculo —decía en voz baja la peli celeste—. ¿Qué es lo que ocultaba Henry que era tan prohibido? ¿Y por qué Henry jamás conoció a Ash? —bajó sus pies al suelo, miró sus zapatillas— Necesito respuestas —se las colocó, y partió—, y sé quiénes me las pueden dar.

Para fortuna de Marina, no se encontró con nadie en el camino hasta el rancho del laboratorio. Se veía que no tenía prisa, caminaba tranquilamente buscando a quienes supuestamente les daría las respuestas, hasta que desistió seguir la búsqueda, deteniéndose.

—Dialga, Palkia… Yo, Marina, la guerrera del fuego, ¡solicito su presencia, ahora! —dijo muy seria, al tiempo que aparecían frente a ella—. Hola.

—Así que ya lo sabes —dijo muy serio Palkia.

—Supongo que ustedes lo sabían —pero ante tal afirmación, no recibió respuesta—. Se lo de Henry, Goku y Delia.

—Ya veo —dijo cortante Dialga.

—Quería preguntarles sobre el secreto que tenía Henry, y por qué no conoció a Ash ni a sus hermanos.

—No somos quienes para darte una respuesta a esas dudas —le respondió Palkia—, es un…

—Problema familiar. Qué respuesta tan predecible —comentó muy molesta Marina—. De acuerdo, entonces díganme, ¿por qué nadie en ninguna parte conoce nada de Henry?

—Aún no podemos darte una respuesta —le respondió Mew, quién apareció de golpe—. Por favor, confía en…

—¿Saben? A todos nosotros nos han pedido confianza y paciencia desde el inicio de todo esto, pero de algo si soy consciente, es que esto no es algo que haya comenzado ni hace una semana, ni hace seis meses, ni hace quince años —decía muy dolida Marina—. ¿Todos nos protegían porque somos unas herramientas invaluables para ustedes? —pero no hubo respuesta— Al menos supongo que Delia es la madre de Ash —los tres Pokémon le asintieron al unísono—. ¿Y sus hermanos?

—No te preocupes por ellos, están en buenas manos —le respondió Palkia.

—No les preguntaba si estaban bien o no —les cuestionó casi furiosa—, ¿qué sabe Ash de ellos?

—Lo siento, pero ni siquiera nosotros sabemos el paradero de ellos —les respondió Mew.

—Esto solía leerlo en novelas románticas, nunca pensé que lo viviría en la realidad —comentó Marina, cerrando sus ojos para no cometer alguna locura—. Sean claros, ¿de qué son conscientes de los hermanos de Ash?

—Todo se revelará a su debido momento —le respondió Dialga muy pensante.

—¡Conmigo no funcionan sus respuestas filosóficas! —terminó gritándoles al borde de la ira— De acuerdo —inhaló, y exhaló para intentar tranquilizarse—. Se los pido de corazón, cuando termine la guerra contra el escuadrón de la oscuridad, cuéntenle la verdad a Ash, más que nadie merece la verdad.

—¿Esa es tu condición para aceptar tu destino? —le preguntó muy serio Palkia.

—¡Si me vuelves a decir una estupidez como esa, les diré la verdad a todos! —exclamó entre lágrimas— ¡Esto lo hago por proteger a mi familia, mis amigos y este planeta, por eso lucharé! —dio media vuelta, y prefirió retirarse— Como me lo pidió Pikachu, todo lo que vi, sólo será para mí —se detuvo, y miró a los tres Pokémon de soslayo— Una última pregunta. ¿Quién es realmente Satoshi? ¿Al menos se llama así? ¿Al menos es un humano?

—Satoshi se ofreció a ayudar a Sakura en todo lo que podía, a ella es a quien realmente le fue asignada la misión de destruir al escuadrón de la oscuridad —le respondió Palkia.

—No es la respuesta que esperaba, pero creo que sí Sakura es feliz, entonces está bien —y volvió su camino al laboratorio—. Un consejo de entrenador a deidad. Estén seguros de lo que hacen, no vayan a arrepentirse para siempre.

Los tres Pokémon se quedaron mirando a Marina, mientras volvía al interior del laboratorio, pensando en los hechos pasados.

Apenas el Pikachu terminó de pensar el cómo comenzar a explicarles las cosas que debía decir o preguntar, cruzó la puerta donde se encontraba descansando Goku, encontrándose con quién esperaba.

—Delia —fue todo lo que dijo el Pikachu, esperando alguna palabra de la señora Ketchum.

—Veo que por fin me recuerdas, viejo amigo —le respondió Delia, dejando su vista fija en Goku—. Te extrañé mucho. Debo confesarte que me dio mucha rabia y tristeza cuando volviste a Pallet Town y no me reconociste.

—No te reconocí porque no quería, de hecho, había olvidado por completo lo que había sucedido —le respondió algo serio.

—Veo que Milk se ha convertido en una excelente madre, y Gohan ha crecido fuerte —le dijo muy nostálgica Delia.

—Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con Henry, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo. De haber podido recordar lo que había pasado, hubiésemos usado las esferas del dragón para revivirlos…

—Si hubieses hecho algo así, los dos te hubiesen matado ahí mismo —dijo algo sarcástica Delia—. Creo que hay cosas que no estaban planeadas, mi Ash eligió su propio camino de entrenamiento. ¿Cuándo empezarás con Misty, May, Dawn y Marina?

—En cuanto se recuperen. Ahora puedo hacerlo… —el Pikachu hizo una pausa algo incómoda, a lo que siguió— Gracias a Henry y Pikachu puedo hacerlo.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta de lo que decía Henry? —le respondió, ya volteando su atención al Pikachu, mirándolo con lágrimas de felicidad— Puedes hacerte fuerte cuando quieras, pero tu mente era la que debías fortalecer.

—Se lo que pasó con Henry, pero aun así siento su presencia —le dijo muy pensante el Pikachu— ¿Sobrevivió en realidad?

—Goku… Henry es feliz, sabía lo que hacía.

—¿Logró dominar la sinergia afectiva? —ante la pregunta, Delia le negó— Ya veo.

—Goku, su real objetivo era que tú dominaras la sinergia afectiva con Pikachu —le dijo muy pensante Delia—. ¿Ahora comprendes por qué quería que lo lograras?

—¿Sabía que Sakura iba a cambiar mi cuerpo por el de Pikachu? —le preguntó el Pokémon muy extrañado.

—A él le gustaba ponerse en todos los casos. Para él, todo era posible —Delia bajó hasta ver más de cerca al Pikachu, y lo miró a los ojos—. Tú no tienes límites, jamás has tenido límites —tomó al Pikachu en sus brazos, y lo abrazó tiernamente en su regazo—. Cuídate por favor, no quiero perderte como a Henry, me dolería muchísimo.

—Delia… —el Pikachu no se movía, no entendía que le trataba de decir, ni por qué el abrazo— No puedo prometerte nada, pero si puedo continuar las cosas donde las dejó Henry —levantó su rostro de su regazo levemente para poder ver a Delia, y le dijo—. Al final, ese tal Ash del que hablaba Henry resultó ser su hijo. Te felicito Delia, tu hijo tiene mucho valor. Cuando rescató a Misty de Elix, lo hizo aun estando enfermo, y no decayó en ningún segundo, hasta nos ordenó como debíamos atacar. Es tan suicida como Henry, jamás dejaría que a nadie le pase algo.

—¿De tal palo, tal astilla? —le comentó Delia de forma traviesa.

—Eso nos dice mucho Bulma, ¡Jejejeje! —le comentó algo nervioso.

—Yo me quedaré aquí para cuidar tu salud, y haz que el sacrificio de Pikachu valga la pena —le pidió con ternura Delia, dándole un beso en la frente al Pikachu—. Ahora ve.

—Si… —le asintió muy confundido, mientras era liberado del abrazo— ¡Me voy!

Mientras salía del cuarto, Delia pensaba en toda la situación que pasaba por la mente de los dos, más por los hechos del pasado.

—Delia —le interrumpió el pensamiento el Pokémon, mirándola de soslayo muy serio—, Henry me pidió que lo perdonaras por no poder estar con nosotros, y te agradeciera por haber hecho tú mejor trabajo por sus hijos.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, siempre le ha gustado arrancar en el momento preciso, y sigue haciéndolo —le comentó Delia, dándole una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Sabes qué pasó con los dos hermanos de Ash? —le preguntó algo pensativo.

—Hicimos lo que nos pidieron, nunca nadie jamás sabrá donde están —le respondió muy segura.

—¿Y los demás que saben de Henry?

—Que soy su flamante esposa, y el padre de Ash —le respondió muy orgullosa.

—Ya veo —le respondió muy pensante—. Luego nos vemos, Delia —y se retiró del dormitorio.

Los pensamientos de Goku y Marina eran como una madeja de lana, era complicado saber que pensar o que decir, más que ellos sabían que, cómo se los había dicho Pikachu, lo que habían visto, sólo era para ellos, y que no era más que para reafirmar el destino que debiesen tomar.

Goku decidió salir al patio, necesitaba despejar sus ideas, tanta información, la cual no entendía aún por qué la había olvidado, había llegado de golpe a sus recuerdos.

—Aun no comprendo, ¿por qué no recordaba nada? —se preguntaba algo molesto— Les prometí que si necesitaban ayuda, que me llamaran para ayudarlos, y en sí pude ayudar a Ash, pero jamás pensé que él nos fuera a salvar.

—¿Qué pretendías, gastar energía en balde cuando no lo valía? —le preguntó una voz muy seria, al momento que aparecían Dialga y Palkia frente a él.

—¡Díganme por favor, ¿por qué olvidé todo?! —les preguntó Goku muy desesperado— Si hubiésemos peleado con Pikachu de la forma que nos enseñó Henry, ninguna de esas niñas estaría lastimada.

—¿Y caer en la confianza de la victoria fácil? —le cuestionó Palkia— Te lo había dicho anteriormente, tu sangre te permitirá hacerte tan fuerte como quieras, pero si no eres inteligente, no servirá de nada.

—Delia me dijo que Henry quería que perfeccionara la sinergia afectiva, algo que él jamás logró —les preguntó algo preocupado—. ¿Acaso el objetivo real, era que supiera unir mi espíritu con el cuerpo de Pikachu?

—Nosotros te enviamos para que ayudaras a las guerreras elementales y a Ash a entrenar, ese es tu único cometido, lo que te haya enseñado Henry, tú también debes aprender a aplicarlo —le respondió Mew, quién se le apareció de golpe—. Yo hice lo que pude en el pasado, pero soy consciente que no será suficiente.

—"Cuando yo te enseño, yo también aprendo", eso me solía decir mucho Henry —les comentó, dándoles una sonrisa ladeada—. Aún después de casi quince años, me sigue enseñando cosas. Mi viejo amigo…

—¿Entonces que harás? —le preguntó Mew.

—¡Le cumpliré aquella promesa a mi amigo Henry! —exclamó con entusiasmo, volviendo al interior del laboratorio.

—Creo que se está acercando la hora de que actuemos —dijo muy preocupado Palkia.

—Espero que sepan controlar los poderes del tiempo y el espacio —agregó igual de preocupado Dialga.

Una frustrada Marina se acercaba al cuarto donde Delia cuidaba a Goku, muy molesta por las respuestas que había recibido por parte de los controladores del tiempo y el espacio. Quería respuestas claras, no frases en clave, que lo único que hacían era darle más interrogantes.

Algo insegura, miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido. ¿Era correcto lo que quería hacer? Se preguntaba, pero estaba convencida que los secretos debían terminar, y sin siquiera pensarlo, por acto reflejo, llamó a la puerta.

—Señora Ketchum —le llamó con algo de miedo Marina.

—Puedes pasar —le contestó, a lo que la joven entró sin valor para mirarla a la cara— ¿Qué necesitas, Marina?

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal? —le preguntó muy cohibida.

—Es sobre Henry, ¿o me equivoco? —le preguntó Delia, a lo que Marina levantó de golpe la mirada, notando como la miraba con ternura.

—Discúlpeme por entrometerme en lo que no me importa, pero lo que me mostró Pikachu es muy distinto a lo que se sabe de él —comenzó a cuestionarle, hablándole con algo más de valor—. ¿Por qué solo se tiene registro de su viaje por Kanto? Revise en las bases de datos de entrenadores, pero aparece que era un entrenador más del montón.

—Hija, Henry estaba preparando todo para este momento —le respondió tranquilamente—. Lo que aparece de él es verdad, pero no tenemos que gritarle a todo el mundo que era uno de los entrenadores más poderosos del mundo, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Tenía miedo de algo?

—Si —le asintió—. Tenía miedo de fallarles a ustedes.

—¡¿De fallarnos?! —exclamó muy preocupada— ¿Por qué preocuparse de alguien que ni había nacido? No existíamos bajo ningún concepto.

—¿Tú sabías que antes que ustedes nacieran, Kanto estaba en guerra contra Johto?

—No conozco los detalles, pero Pikachu nos mostró que Henry quería que sus hijos vivieran en un lugar donde no hubiera conflictos.

—¿Te gustaría pelear para que tus hijos no vivan en este caos? —le preguntó Delia, mientras le tomaba las manos.

—¡Yo…! —exclamó muy sonrojada— Bueno… ¿Puedo abrir mi corazón con usted?

—¿Te gusta Kenta? —le preguntó de forma traviesa Delia, a lo que Marina le asintió.

—Si le soy sincera, quisiera tener un bonito futuro con él, tener hijos y enseñarles a ser buenas personas.

—Muchas veces el destino nos pone sorpresas en el camino —le dijo Delia mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —le preguntó muy extrañada.

—Creo que Dialga y Palkia ya te lo dijeron, deja que las cosas se descubran a medida que pase el tiempo.

—¡¿Por qué siempre me responden lo mismo?! —le preguntó muy frustrada Marina, haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

—Las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar, si no ha sucedido nada, es porque así debe ser… o algo así me decía Henry… —comentó Delia muy confundida de sus propias palabras.

—Dejar que los hechos fluyan por si solos, ya que toda acción tiene una consecuencia —se decía en voz alta Marina—. Creo que ahora lo estoy entendiendo mejor.

—¿Sabes porque Misty, May y Dawn nunca supieron que eran guerreras elementales hasta ahora? —le preguntó Delia, a lo que la peli celeste le negó— ¿Tiene algún sentido gastar energías por algo que no ha sucedido?

—Pero Henry…

—Henry era consciente que no participaría de este conflicto, aun sabiendo que podría ayudarlos, así que gastó sus energías en preparar todo hasta el momento que ustedes quisieran aceptar su destino.

—¿Él quería que aceptáramos este destino? —le preguntó muy extrañada.

—No —le negó con la cabeza Delia—, él quería que Goku guiara el destino que ustedes quisieran tomar. No habría obligado jamás a pelear a quien no quería.

—Ya veo —soltó muy pensante la peli celeste—. Muchas gracias señora Ketchum por escucharme, y perdóneme si la hice sentir incómoda —dijo muy apenada haciendo una reverencia.

—Hija mía, siempre que necesites una mano para continuar caminando, nunca dudes en pedirla, ahora que sabes que eres la guerrera del fuego, es cuando más la necesitas.

—Qué bueno que usted sabe más de lo que todos nosotros creíamos —dijo muy feliz Marina—. ¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta? —algo extrañada, Delia le asintió— ¿Qué opina de Satoshi?

—Él es un buen chico, es muy amigo de Ash y Gary desde la infancia —respondió muy tranquila la señora Ketchum—. Si quieres conocer de su infancia, puedes preguntarle a Gary y cierta jovencita.

—¿Cierta jovencita? —le preguntó muy extrañada.

—Te dejo la sorpresa —le respondió de forma cómplice, dejando muy confundida a Marina.

—De acuerdo… —respondió muy confundida— Con su permiso, me retiro —dio de nuevo una reverencia, y salió del cuarto.

—Henry, ¿ahora cosecharás lo que sembraste? —decía en voz alta, mientras veía a Goku—. En verdad te gusta perderte de las cosas importantes.

Tanto Goku como Marina habían logrado conectar sus sentimientos con sus pensamientos. El recordar y el aceptar sus vidas, era lo que necesitaban para continuar.

Antes de estar en tal situación, no entendían como hacer las cosas, pero algo si habían aprendido de aquella situación, es que las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar, y por algún motivo, era mejor así. No valía la pena pensar en que podría pasar, o cómo podría pasar, sólo se debían enfocar en lo que ellos querían, en lo que ellos anhelaban, por lo que ellos luchaban.

Sus mentes estaban por fin enfocadas en el destino de cada uno. Luchar hasta el final. En el momento que ambos se encontraron frente a la puerta de acceso al laboratorio, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y vieron mucha decisión en ellos.

—Señor Goku —dijo Marina con mucho entusiasmo—, quiero que me guíe por favor, no quiero perderme.

—Marina —la nombró muy extrañado— ¿Acaso tú…?

—¡Quiero que me enseñe a cuidar mi mundo, así podré enseñarles de que estoy hecha, de que está hecha la guerrera elemental más poderosa de todas! —le exclamó desafiante.

—¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, por fin es hora de comenzar! —le respondió con el mismo tono desafiante a Marina, mientras subía a su hombro izquierdo.

—No, no vamos a comenzar. Sólo continuaremos las cosas donde quedaron —reflexionó Marina muy pensante, mientras se disponía a abrir aquella puerta, ya no viendo a aquella gente con los mismos ojos que antes.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Desde el próximo capítulo, retomaremos la historia. Cuídense y nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	61. Recomenzando en un nuevo camino

Hola a todos, después de tres capítulos reflexivos (por decirlo de alguna forma), retomaremos las historia. Como decía la premisa, pese a entrar en actos de la quinta y sexta generación, no quise quitarle la esencia de lo que venia haciendo. Espero les guste el capítulo, y que a sus ojos esté correctamente escrito.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 61: "Recomenzando en un nuevo camino"**

Por fin la paz volvía a las regiones del norte, o al menos eso se veía de a poco. Los desastres se veían en decadencia, y gracias a la ayuda de no solo civiles y entrenadores, sino también de parte de agencias gubernamentales y organizaciones, que llevaban participando desde el inicio de la guerra, todo parecía comenzar de a poco volver a la normalidad. El fin de Marte se veía en los Pokémon entrenados, ya que después de su fin, todos fueron libres de aquella energía negativa, y con la ayuda del profesor Shinbara y la organización con la que trabajaba, los Pokémon Ranger, lograron poner a raya a los Pokémon salvajes, logrando controlarlos en su gran mayoría.

Muy lejos de esta realidad, en la región Goldate, para ser más precisos en el laboratorio de investigación de la profesora Larch, todos continuaban evaluando tal ataque, ya que había sido mucho más crítico de lo que habían creído. La tarea de Dawn había sido el final del enfrentamiento contra los generales de la oscuridad, pero había un nuevo punto preocupante. Se suponía que aquel lugar era seguro, pero al menos por parte de Sakura, no lo fue. La pelea que había tenido la había dejado moribunda, mientras todos se preguntaban qué había pasado con Goku, ya que había podido soportar todo el peso de aquel enorme poder en tan pequeño y extraño cuerpo.

En esos momentos se encontraban en el laboratorio la profesora Larch, el profesor Birch, Krillin, Kakashi, Shaoran, Tomoyo, y la entrenadora Eevee, Sakura, quién era acompañada de una desconocida en ese momento, quién no parecía despegarse de ella. Todos estaban reunidos en aquel lugar, observando el único registro existente de la batalla, grabado con una cámara casera, ya que el circuito cerrado de televisión del laboratorio también había sido saboteado por aquel ataque. Mientras miraban atentos las imágenes, Marina acompañada del Pikachu en su hombro izquierdo, entraban al laboratorio principal.

—Hola muchachos, disculpen la demora —les saludó muy animada.

—Hola Marina —le saludó la entrenadora de Johto, viéndola algo sería, y volviendo la atención a la pantalla.

—Sakura, ¿qué están viendo? —preguntaba muy curiosa la joven, intentando ver por todos los ángulos algo de lo que veían, de forma infructuosa.

—Estamos analizando la batalla que tuvo Sakura —le respondió Shaoran—. Estamos intentando saber por qué el cuerpo de Pikachu aguantó tanto poder.

—¿En serio pudieron registrarla? —exclamó algo sorprendida Marina— ¿Podemos verla? —todos la miraron muy seria, por lo que dejaron libre visión a Marina y Goku a la pantalla.

Lo único que se veía en el registro audiovisual, era como aquel Pikachu atacaba de forma descarnada y sin piedad el cuerpo de Sakura, quién no hacía más que recibir el castigo sin jamás acatar, e intentando defenderse sin jamás lograrlo. Marina veía compungida aquel video, tenía ganas de llorar, pero reconocía que ese fue el destino que eligió la card captor y debía hacerlo valer, ahora ella debía continuar. Los sentimientos de Goku eran completamente distintos, miraba impactado, impresionado cada escena, no podía creer que le había hecho algo así a la pequeña Sakura, quién sólo tenía como arma, su fe para poder salvarlo.

—¿En verdad… yo hice… algo así? —preguntó con mucha culpa interna el Pikachu.

—Tú no fuiste, fue la energía maligna que tomó control de tu cuerpo —le respondió muy pensante la desconocida, quién desvío su mirada a la peli celeste—. No te culpes por algo que no hiciste.

—Disculpa, no te había visto antes —le comentó algo curiosa la coordinadora de Johto.

—Ella fue la que me entregó el talismán con el que pude usar la carta del tiempo y pude ayudar a Sakura —dijo con entusiasmo Shaoran.

—Así es —le asintió Sakura—. Es mi protegida, y amiga de la infancia de Ash, Gary y Sato.

—Hola, mi nombre es Serena, soy de pueblo Vaniville —la saludó con tono elegante.

—¿Pueblo Vaniville? —preguntó muy intrigada Marina, mirando a la joven con curiosidad.

—Se encuentra en Kalos —le respondió más relajada Serena—, por eso nunca lo habías escuchado.

—¡¿Dijiste Kalos?! —preguntaron al unísono Marina y Goku algo extrañados.

—¿Les sucede algo? —les preguntó algo preocupada Sakura, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Señor Goku —soltó Marina, a lo que el Pokémon asintió, entendiendo perfectamente aquel llamado de atención, volviendo los dos la vista a las imágenes, mientras los demás los veían confundidos—. ¿Esto es un registro del circuito cerrado de televisión del laboratorio? —preguntó seriamente.

—No —le negó la profesora Larch—. Las cámaras de vigilancia estaban inutilizadas por el ataque de Marte.

—Yo le pedí a Tomoyo que grabara la batalla —intervino de golpe Serena—. Fue muy doloroso para todos, pero era la única forma que teníamos para examinar los movimientos de Pikachu.

—Tomoyo… —Marina la nombró muy preocupada— ¿Estás bien?

—Tranquila —le respondió algo relajada la joven—, estoy acostumbrada a filmarla en situaciones peligrosas, y estoy muy orgullosa de mi amiga Sakura por el valor que tuvo.

—Íbamos a ayudarla, pero Serena nos detuvo. Nos dijo que la mejor de ayudarla, era registrando la batalla —le apoyó Shaoran—. Creo que sí valió la pena…

—Chicos… —los nombró Marina muy sorprendida— Creo que tengo envidia de Sakura, todo el mundo la quiere, incluso yo… —pensó, volvió su atención a la pantalla, y observó muy seria el video— Sakura, tu sacrificio no será en vano, te lo juro por mi vida —tomó el mouse de la computadora donde transmitía todo, y puso el video justamente en el tiempo donde el Pikachu aumentaba de golpe su energía— ¿Qué opina, señor Goku?

—Déjame observar primero, quiero analizar primero la batalla —comentó muy serio, mientras bajaba hasta la mesa de trabajo.

—Marina —la nombró Sakura muy feliz—, gracias por aceptar tu destino.

—¿Mi destino? —le preguntó muy extrañada Marina.

—Sato se sacrificó para ayudarte, y quiero que hagas valer su deseo —le pidió muy tranquila.

—Sakura —le respondió con una expresión iluminada—, no tomé el destino que me tenían deparado, sólo tomé mi propio camino —todos miraron muy extrañados las palabras de la joven—. Tranquilos, sólo estoy divagando.

—Eso fue muy profundo, debo decirlo —le acotó el profesor Birch.

—Creo que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Disculpen mi inseguridad —se disculpó Marina con una reverencia.

—Pero ahora tienes seguridad de tu futuro, y en eso nos concentraremos —le dijo con seguridad Goku—. Ahora lo más importante es nuestro pasado —comentó muy serio, dirigiendo su mirada a Serena—. Nos dijiste que venías de Kalos, ¿no es así? —a lo que la aludida le asintió— Krillin, necesito pedirte un favor —le dijo ahora dirigiendo su atención su viejo amigo.

—¿Sucede algo Goku? —le preguntó muy extrañado.

—Vamos afuera, quiero probar algo —y luego volteó su atención a Tomoyo— ¿Podrías grabar por favor lo que quiero hacer?

—Por supuesto —le respondió muy extrañada.

Todos veían muy extrañados la actitud de Marina y Goku. ¿Qué estarían planeando? Eso se preguntaban, mientras se dirigían al rancho del laboratorio, algo ansiosos por la curiosidad.

En medio del campo donde anteriormente habían luchado, el Pikachu se paró muy concentrado, se veía relajado, y tras de él, Marina esperaba algo en especial.

—¡Krillin, tengamos una batalla! —le exclamó muy serio Goku.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó poco seguro de tal pedido— Aún no estás acostumbrado a ese cuerpo, además, acabas de recuperarte de la posesión.

—¡Krillin, quiero que luches con todas tus fuerzas! —le exclamó aún más fuerte, ignorando completamente las palabras de su amigo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, como tú digas —dijo resignado ante la porfía de su amigo— ¿Estás seguro que quieres que luche con todas mis fuerzas?

—Por algo te lo estoy pidiendo —le dijo como ido de su consciencia, parándose en sus cuatro patas—. Y recuerda, no bajes la guardia —le recomendó estando tras su espalda.

—¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! —le exclamó muy impresionado Krillin, retrocediendo varios pasos— ¡No vi cuando llegaste detrás mío!

—¿Comenzamos? —le pidió Goku al tiempo que saltaba, mientras estaba frente a Krillin a punto de asestar su cola de acero.

—¡Maldición! —y casi por instinto, logró esquivarlo.

La forma en que se movía el Pikachu era impresionante, no sabían cómo, pero sus movimientos eran casi indetectables; de hecho, Krillin apenas si podía detenerlos.

—¡Tomoyo, ¿estás grabando todo?! —le preguntó Larch completamente absorta en la batalla.

—¡Si…! O eso creo… —respondió muy insegura.

—¿Cómo puede moverse con esa soltura? —se preguntaba Shaoran incrédulo, sin tampoco quitar la mirada de la "prueba".

—Creo que esto es un poco injusto —comentó Kakashi, quién bastante emocionado comenzó a prepararse, y avanzar hasta el Pokémon, usando una pequeña espada la que usó como bloqueó.

—Seguirá siendo injusto, no podrán ganarnos —comentó Marina, quién parecía ida de su mente.

—Les falta para ganarnos —completó el Pokémon, mientras retrocedía, y usaba su ataque rápido en zigzag.

De pronto, el Pokémon parecía multiplicarse a la vista, logrando confundir a todos, hasta que dirigió su ataque rápido contra Krillin.

—Esto se terminó —finiquitó muy enfocado el Pokémon.

—¡Ka… me… ha… me… ha! —Krillin comenzó a enfocar su ataque en el Pokémon, ejecutando el ataque en él— ¡De esto no te escapas!

—¿Estás seguro? —le desafió Marina, justo cuando el Pikachu usó su cola de acero para enviar al cielo el ataque, y continuar el ataque contra Krillin— Te lo acabo de decir, no bajes la guardia.

—Eres muy astuto, pero no lo suficiente —le dijo muy desafiante Kakashi, exactamente en el momento que la cola de acero asestaba en Krillin, y este se convertía en un muñeco—. Caíste muy ingenuo en un truco muy viejo.

—De acuerdo, ustedes ganan —les dijo Marina, al tiempo que Pikachu volvía a ejecutar su cola de acero, estrellando con la suficiente fuerza aquel muñeco contra el suelo, como para que rebotara y lo usara como trampolín, dirigiendo ahora su ataque rápido contra Kakashi.

Increíblemente, el Pikachu estaba usando todo el campo de batalla y los movimientos de Krillin y Kakashi para realizar sus movimientos. Su esfuerzo no era demasiado, al contrario, era como si leyera los movimientos de sus adversarios antes de que pudieran ejecutarlos.

—No… no puede ser… —pensaba incrédula Sakura— Quiero confirmarlo primero.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura? —le preguntó muy extrañada Serena.

—Espera aquí. Si ves algo extraño, ya sabes que hacer —le pidió muy seria, para luego dirigirse con Marina.

—Los movimientos de Goku son distintos a los que usó aquel ser oscuro —comentó muy seria la profesora Larch—. Cómo lo había dicho Sakura, aquel ser usaba y abusaba del poder de Pikachu y Goku, pero no sabía pelear, en cambio ahora…

—Es como si el cuerpo de Pikachu y la mente de Goku fuesen uno —completó igual de sorprendido el profesor Birch—. ¿Aquel fenómeno habrá liberado su máximo potencial?

—Es como comparar la batalla de Misty y May —le respondió muy pensante Shaoran—. Tenían mucho poder, pero sus cuerpos no resistieron.

—Muy al contrario de Dawn —completó Serena—. Gracias al conjuro de protección de Satoshi, pudo aguantar la misma cantidad de poder sin ser afectada físicamente.

—¿Entonces que creen que sucedió con Pikachu? —preguntaba muy curiosa Tomoyo— ¿Creen que pudo pasar por la misma protección?

—Puede ser una posibilidad —le respondió muy pensante Serena, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su mentón.

De pronto, vieron como tanto Krillin como Kakashi retrocedían por el impulso del rebote de un ataque rápido.

—Terminemos esto —de pronto, el Pikachu comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, hasta comenzar a cargar su tacleada de voltios.

—¡Lo siento mucho, pero está exhibición termina aquí! —gritó de forma muy traviesa Sakura, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a Marina, quién abrió de golpe los ojos y comenzó a reír frenéticamente, revolcándose en el suelo.

—¡Sakura… para por favor… no aguanto más! —le pidió entre las risas.

En eso, el Pikachu perdió el control de la tacleada de voltios, logrando simplemente estrellar cabeza contra cabeza con Krillin… y llevarse las manos a ésta, para calmar el dolor.

—¡Rayos Goku, sigues teniendo la cabeza igual de dura! —le regañó muy molesto el calvo.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso duele mucho! —exclamaba del dolor, imitando la acción de su amigo— ¿Qué sucedió? —comenzó a preguntarse, hasta notar como Sakura le hacía cosquillas a Marina— Ya veo, perdimos la conexión ¡Jejejeje! —rio desconcertado.

—¿Conexión? —preguntaron Krillin y Kakashi al unísono.

—Incluso yo tengo dudas —les decía Goku, mientras volvía su atención a Serena—. Esa niña de Kalos, tal vez pueda responderme a tales dudas —y luego desvío su atención a Marina, quién aún era "atacada" por Sakura—. Ellas tienen mucho de qué hablar —se levantó, y se dirigió a paso rápido con el grupo.

—¿Qué habrá descubierto Goku? —preguntaba Krillin.

—Seguramente descubrió la forma de luchar aún en un cuerpo extraño —respondió Kakashi con la misma duda, al tiempo que también partían con los demás.

Las dudas aún rondaban por la mente de Goku, pero la extraña situación era mucho más extraña para los demás. Aquellas dudas, según Goku, sólo podrían ser respondidas por la joven de Kalos.

—¡Es increíble —exclamó muy sorprendida la profesora Larch—, ¿cómo lograste luchar sin problemas con el cuerpo de Pikachu?

—¿Fue algo que pasó durante la posesión? —le preguntó muy serio Shaoran.

—Eso quisiera saber —les respondió a ambos, volviendo su atención a Serena—. Nos dijiste que venías de Kalos.

—Así es —le asintió la peli castaña.

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado de la conexión entre entrenador y Pokémon? —aquella pregunta dejó perplejos a todos. ¿Por qué sabía de algo así?

—Si —le asintió muy seria—. Es uno de los puntos más importantes para realizar la mega evolución. ¿Pero cómo sabes de aquella conexión?

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió secamente—. Espérenme un minuto —y partió en dirección a Marina y Sakura.

—¿Hay algo que no sepamos? —le preguntó Krillin a Serena, atrayendo la curiosidad de todos.

—¿Se percataron de Marina? —todos le negaron— Tomoyo, lograste grabar todo, ¿verdad?

—Con algo de dificultad, pero lo logré —le asintió muy tranquila.

—¿Lograste tomar con tu cámara a Marina?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Volvamos adentro, les explicaré con mayor detalle mientras vemos el video —les pidió mientras volvía su atención a Marina y Sakura, quién esta última, estaba comenzando a hacer algo más que cosquillas a la coordinadora—. No puedo creer que no tenga vergüenza… —comentó muy sonrojada, mientras entraba a paso rápido al laboratorio, siendo seguida de los demás.

Mientras tanto, Sakura tenía atrapada con sus brazos a Marina, quién ya no hacía mucha guerra para liberarse, mientras de a poco pasó de sufrir de cosquillas, a sentir las manos de Sakura en sus pechos.

—¡No hagas eso…, es vergonzoso! —le pidió la joven muy sonrojada.

—¡No, hasta que no pienses en nada! —le respondió de forma lujuriosa la peli morada.

—Sakura —ambas muy curiosas, miraron a quien les había hablado, notando al Pikachu frente a ellas, quién las miraba muy serio—, quiero saber más de la sinergia afectiva.

—¡¿Cómo sabes de la sinergia afectiva?! —le exclamó muy sorprendida.

—¿Ese fue el motivo por el que desconcentraste a Marina? ¿Sabías lo que estaba pasando?

—¡¿En verdad lo sabías?! —le preguntó muy sorprendida Marina, mirando a una Sakura que continuaba en las mismas condiciones.

—No es necesario que seas discreta con nosotros, Pikachu nos mostró todo, los dos sabemos del entrenamiento de Henry. Recordé todo.

—Ya veo —comentó muy seria Sakura—. De acuerdo, les contaré dentro de lo que sé.

—Sakura, antes necesito pedirte un favor —le pidió algo sería Marina.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¡Quita tus manos de mis pechos! —le gritó muy sonrojada… y furiosa.

—¡Jejejeje! Lo siento, me dejé llevar —se disculpó muy nerviosa, retirando sus manos de donde las tenía, para recomponer su compostura.

—¡No puedo creerlo, tenemos como líder a una pervertida! —comentó muy avergonzada Marina.

—Qué curioso —le comentó Sakura muy suspicaz—, lo mismo me decía Sato cuando comenzaba a…

—¡No quiero tanta información, con lo que escuchamos en el templo de Dialga y Palkia nos basta! —le gritó aún más furiosa la peli celeste.

—¡Marina…, mejor tranquilízate! —le pidió muy nervioso el Pikachu— ¿Mejor hablamos de la sinergia afectiva? —les recomendó al ver que Marina estaba roja de furia, y Sakura reía de los nervios.

—¡Jejejeje! Si tienes razón —le apoyó entre una risa tonta Sakura, comenzando a hablar con entusiasmo—. Cómo sabrán, la sinergia afectiva es la sincronía emocional entre entrenador y Pokémon, y para llegar a ella, ambos deben tener igualdad de pensamientos.

—Recuerdo que Henry intentó perfeccionarla, pero jamás lo logró —comentó el Pikachu, mientras subía al hombro izquierdo de Marina— ¿No estaban los suficientemente enlazados?

—Dialga y Palkia nos contó sobre el entrenamiento que tuvo el padre de Ash, y nos dijeron que era un entrenador de buen corazón, muy esforzado, que todo lo que quería era proteger a los Pokémon y a su familia, pero por seguir su camino de intentar pensar como un Pokémon, fue que nunca pudo lograr la sinergia.

—Uno siempre debe pensar como lo que es —agregó Marina muy pensante—. Su unión nunca pudo realizarse porque Henry quería pensar como sus Pokémon, pero eso le sirvió para comunicar su empatía hacia ellos.

—Te seré sincera Marina, comenzamos a estudiar sobre la sinergia afectiva cuando el profesor Rowan nos invitó a viajar a Kalos, pero no fue mucho lo que logramos averiguar por causa del poco tiempo que teníamos, por esa razón le pedimos ayuda a Serena, aparte de ser una vieja conocida de Ash, Gary y Sato.

—La forma en que peleamos, fue la misma que me enseñó Henry —le comentó muy pensante Goku—. Pero esto no es la sinergia afectiva.

—Es y no lo es —le comentó con entusiasmo Sakura, confundiendo a los dos—. Cuándo Sato averiguó sobre este estado, decidió entrenarlo. No solía usarlo mucho, ya que conlleva perder parte de tu fuerza y voluntad, pudiendo llegar a ser controlado, incluso por su propio Pokémon.

—Con que era eso —resolvió el Pikachu con algo de rabia—. ¿Existe alguna forma de perfeccionarlo?

—Son, la última persona que logró controlarla fue hace quinientos años —le respondió algo desconcertada.

Mientras tanto, Serena les contaba a los demás la misma historia dentro del laboratorio.

—Así que puede que solo sea un mito no concreto —resolvió muy pensante el profesor Birch.

—Hay ciertas cosas que no me contó ni Satoshi ni Sakura, pero según oí, hace aproximadamente quince años, hubo un joven de Kalos que quiso perfeccionarla, pero jamás lo logró.

—¿Existe la posibilidad que Goku y Marina lo hayan logrado? —le preguntó Krillin con algo de entusiasmo.

—Es imposible —intervino Shaoran—. La unión entre el cuerpo y la mente sólo puede lograrse si ambos nacieron en el mismo, pero aquí existió un intercambio de almas —ante aquellas palabras, todos miraron a la joven de Kalos.

—Aciertas en todo —le felicitó muy sorprendida—. Seguramente, lograron esa unión porque lograron alguna empatía entre ellos, pero seguramente fue algo instintivo, no creo que vuela a pasar.

—¿Y cómo supo utilizar tan fácil esa empatía emocional? —preguntó muy ocurrente Tomoyo, llamando la atención de todos.

—Lo siento, pero me dijeron que aquella respuesta solo debía dársela a las guerreras elementales —le respondió muy pensante Serena—. Creo que aplicaría una de las frases de Satoshi, "que las cosas pasen cuando tengan que pasar" —aquellas palabras sólo desconcertaron a todos—. ¡Tranquilos, los secretos no pueden estar ocultos por siempre! —les exclamó con entusiasmo.

— Si así son tus órdenes, no podemos hacer más —le respondió muy frustrado Shaoran.

Mientras terminaban de hablar, Sakura entraba con Marina y Goku.

—¡Listo! —exclamó muy aliviada Sakura.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —le preguntó igual de aliviada Serena.

—Ahora tengo que volver a las ruinas milenarias, queda trabajo que hacer —dijo la profesora Larch, mientras arreglaba unos archivos en su notebook—. Si quieren pueden acompañarme. Después de lo que nos dijo Aurora, más trabajo tenemos.

En eso, Hari llegó en compañía de un hombre de unos cincuenta años, quien vestía un pantalón informal color café, una camisa blanca y una bata del mismo color, tenía su cabello canoso y una expresión muy seria.

—¡Profesora, ya llegó el doctor! —le exclamó algo nerviosa Hari.

—Buenas tardes, doctor —le saludó de mano—, lo llevo con sus pacientes.

—Para las prisas con que me lo pidió Hari, debe ser algo de mucho cuidado —concluyó el doctor muy extrañado.

—Hari a veces es un poco exagerada —dijo algo nerviosa la profesora, haciendo que su ayudante se sonrojara—, pero si, es de extremo cuidado. Sígame por favor —volteó a los demás, y les dijo—. Espérenme aquí por favor, regresamos luego —y ambos salieron del laboratorio principal.

—Supongo que el profesor Oak y Gary están alistando los últimos detalles para la excursión —dijo algo suspicaz Marina, a lo que Serena le negó.

—Les dije a todos que fueran a descansar. El profesor ha estado trabajando desde el inicio de todo esto, y Gary casi se desmaya del cansancio. Recuerda que en especial Gary, no ha descansado nada.

—Es verdad —comentó Marina muy preocupada—. Espero no le afecte su salud.

—Sakura —ahora le dirigió Serena—, tú también ve a descansar, tu situación es tan grave como la de tus amigas.

—No —le negó algo engreída—. Sé que Sato te dejó a cargo de todo, pero eso no quiere decir que… —pero en eso, el teléfono del laboratorio sonó.

—Laboratorio de investigación de la profesora Larch —contestó rápidamente Hari—. Buenas tardes.

—¡Por fin contestan! —exclamó una voz muy nerviosa— ¡Aquí el centro de investigación espacial de Hoenn!

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Hari muy preocupada, al tiempo que encendía los altoparlantes de la sala.

—Soy el profesor Birch, ¿qué sucede?

—Profesor, qué bueno es escucharlo. Nuestros satélites han registrado un fenómeno no identificado en Sinnoh —comenzó a explicar una voz más calma—. Como usted está con el equipo a cargo de todo, suponíamos que sabrían algo.

—Qué extraño, no nos han informado nada —comentó muy extrañado el profesor.

—Pondré las noticias, seguramente están informando algo —Hari tomó el control remoto que tenía en el bolsillo derecho de su bata de trabajo, y encendió la pantalla principal.

Pasó por varios canales, hasta que sintonizó uno por el cual estaban transmitiendo sobre el extraño fenómeno de Sinnoh.

Por alguna razón, Sinnoh se estaba cayendo a pedazos por arte de la nada, no había explicación a tanto desastre.

—Desde ayer en la tarde, se han registrado distintos tipos de desastres naturales sin epicentro alguno —anunciaba la periodista—. Científicos de distintas regiones se encuentran buscando el epicentro, hasta el momento, encontrando el origen al ataque del escuadrón de la oscuridad…

—¿Cómo que no pueden encontrar su epicentro? —se preguntaba Shaoran igual de impresionado que los demás.

—¿Habrá tenido alguna relación con la posesión de Dialga y Palkia? —preguntó Tomoyo muy preocupada.

—No —le negó Sakura—. Tampoco sé el origen de lo que sucede… Vamos con Dialga y Palkia, seguramente tendrán una respuesta a lo que sucede.

¿Qué estaría pasando realmente en Sinnoh? ¿Acaso será producto de lo que sucedió con Dialga y Palkia?

El grupo estaba reunido en el exterior junto a Dialga y Palkia, quienes escuchaban atentamente la situación de Sinnoh, encontrando sólo una solución.

—Denme un momento, revisaré la estabilidad de las capas dimensionales —les pidió Palkia algo preocupado.

—¿Hay algo que no nos han contado? —les preguntó Sakura muy preocupada.

—Creo que si —respondió Dialga—. Parece ser que alguien accedió a la dimensión distorsión.

—¿Dimensión distorsión? —preguntaron todos muy extrañados.

— La dimensión distorsión es el hogar del guardián del camino al inframundo, es quién guía las almas al otro lado, y a la vez es una dimensión espejo de esta —le contestó Palkia—. Pude comprobar que alguien entró a la dimensión distorsión.

—¿Qué significa que sea una dimensión espejo es esta? —le preguntó Kakashi muy extrañado.

—Significa, que lo que suceda ahí, también pasará en este mundo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos al unísono. ¿Estaban destruyendo aquel mundo desde adentro? O al menos eso entendieron.

—He leído acerca de aquel guardián —comentó una voz femenina, mientras aparecía desde el sector de cuidado de los Pokémon—. Disculpen mi intromisión. Mi nombre es Lyra y soy de New Bark, Johto.

—¡¿También eres de New Bark?! —exclamó muy emocionada Marina— ¡Qué coincidencia!

—Un gusto, Lyra —le dijo Sakura dando una reverencia—. ¿Qué conoces de aquel guardián?

—Dentro de la mitología de Sinnoh, se cuenta de quienes controlan el tiempo y el espacio, y de un tercer ser que cuida del equilibrio de ellos, hablo de Giratina.

—¿Giratina? —preguntó muy extrañada Serena— Creo haber oído de él, sobre su enorme poder.

—Él tiene el mismo poder que nosotros —les comentó Dialga.

—Pero aquel sujeto que entró, tomó control del guardián con ayuda de su orbe representativa —agregó Palkia.

—La Griseous Orb —respondió Lyra—. Quién la tenga, podrá tener el control total de Giratina.

Ambas noticias no parecían muy alentadoras para nadie. Si cuando Sakura hizo que tanto Dialga como Palkia atacaran al grupo, no pudieron hacer nada, contra el tercero en discordia parecía aún más difícil. Aquella preocupación provocó el silencio de todos, se veían muy asustados.

De pronto, comenzaron a sentir el grito de una joven, quién gritaba de forma reiterada la misma frase sin cesar.

—¡Prisma lunar, transformación! —se escuchaba de fondo, llamando la atención de todos.

—Esa voz la conozco —dijo Sakura muy preocupada, partiendo al acto en dirección dónde provenía tal gritó.

Siendo seguida por todos, incluyendo Dialga y Palkia, Sakura llegó donde una joven que gritaba constantemente aquella frase, mientras sostenía lo que parecía un joyero.

—¡Prisma lunar, transformación! —continuaba gritando infructuosamente.

—Lo siento mucho Usagi, pero no podrás transformarte en sailor moon hasta que sea seguro —le dijo Sakura con culpa—. Recuerda que Espeon y Pikachu bloquearon sus energías.

—Eso llevamos diciéndole desee hace dos horas, pero parece no escucharnos —le respondió con tristeza una joven peli castaña.

—Minako, Makoto, lamentamos mucho los inconvenientes —se disculpó muy apenada Serena—. Ustedes pueden continuar luchando, pero tú Usagi… Te sugiero que vayas a descansar.

—¡Prisma lunar, transformación! —pero Usagi seguía en el intento. Se veía muy fatigada, pero no parecía rendirse, hasta que sus piernas cedieron, cayendo arrodillada al suelo— ¡¿Cómo quieren que esté tranquila?! —les gritó con rabia, comenzando a soltar lágrimas— ¡Se supone que soy sailor moon, soy quién los protege, no a quien deben proteger!

—Comprendo tu situación —le consoló muy tranquila Sakura, logrando la atención de Usagi—. Cuando ocurrió el incidente de la rueda de la fortuna, en el lugar donde vive Sakura, los chicos nos dijeron que le habían prometido a Ash que cuidarían de ella a toda costa, incluyéndome sola a ese pacto.

—Lo sé, y ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de cumplir aquella promesa —le dijo con rabia Usagi—. ¡No es justo para ellos…!

—¿Tú crees que Sakura estaba preocupada de si las cosas eran justas o no? —le preguntó muy sentimental Marina— Ella tenía un arma muy poderosa, pero prefirió no usarla. Tú, que no tienes ninguna arma para luchar ahora y tienes el valor para hacerlo, ¿quieres continuar tu camino? —Usagi escuchó muy sorprendida cada palabra, notándose en su rostro— ¿Sabías que yo soy la guerrera del fuego?

—¡¿En verdad?! —exclamó aún más sorprendida la rubia, a lo que Marina le asintió con una sonrisa— ¡¿Y ya puedes transformarte?!

—No, y no me interesa.

—¡Pero si te transformas, terminaríamos esta maldita guerra ahora! —le exclamó algo desesperada.

—¿Tendría algún sentido acelerar las cosas? —Usagi volvía a mirarla muy extrañada— Deja que las cosas fluyan, que las cosas pasen por alguna razón… ¡Si no ha pasado nada, es porque así debe ser!

—Marina… ¿Crees que mi destino es luchar por mi cuenta y voluntad? —le preguntó Usagi mucho más tranquila.

—Seguramente —le respondió Sakura, mientras se le acercaba y la abrazaba—. Quién sabe con qué cosas te puede sorprender el futuro.

—Sakura, calma tus pasiones… —le gruñó de reojo Marina.

—¡Jejejeje! Me tienen vigilada de nuevo —comentó muy nerviosa Sakura, mientras se separaba de la rubia—. Acompáñanos a las ruinas milenarias. Sé que no pelearemos en aquel lugar, pero nos serás de gran ayuda.

—¿Están seguros? —preguntó con algo de temor Usagi— No quiero molestarlos.

—Jamás molestarás —le dijo Marina muy calma—. Eres nuestra amiga, y los amigos jamás molestan.

—De acuerdo —respondió con mejor ánimo—. ¡Ya no podré transformarme en sailor moon, pero prometo ayudarles en todo lo que pueda!

—¡Qué bueno escucharlo! —exclamó alegre Larch, quién apareció detrás del grupo— Estamos haciendo estudios en las ruinas milenarias, así que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible con nuestras investigaciones.

—¿Dijeron… estudios…? —preguntó al aire Minako.

—Creo que escogieron a la persona equivocada —completó muy nerviosa Makoto.

—¡Bua! —comenzó a llorar exageradamente Usagi— ¡Me piden algo así con las malas calificaciones que tengo, soy una tonta!

—¿Así que no sabes nada? —le preguntó Larch algo incómoda, a lo que la agarró de los hombros y le dijo muy tranquila— Eso me deja más tranquila, nosotros estamos en las mismas condiciones, no sabemos nada —aquel comentario hizo que Usagi dejara de llorar—. Eso quiere decir que ambas aprenderemos cosas nuevas, ¿qué te parece?

—Profesora Larch —la nombró en susurro— ¡Cómo me gustaría que mis profesoras fueran como usted! —gritó en otro llanto exagerado, poniendo nerviosos a todos.

—¡Jejejeje! Al menos está mejor —comentó algo nerviosa Serena—. Será mejor prepararnos —ahora comenzó a explicar muy seria—. Tenemos dos misiones, detener a Giratina en el mundo distorsión, e investigar las ruinas milenarias.

—Quienes quieran ir a pelear al mundo distorsión, les recomiendo que se preparen —les advirtió Dialga.

—Nosotros los acompañaremos, no podrán detener al guardián con sus poderes —agregó Palkia.

—En cuanto Palkia encuentre un lugar seguro donde llegar, partiremos —finiquitó Serena.

—Marina, chicos, lo siento, pero no podré ir —les dijo el Pikachu muy preocupado—. Palkia, ¿podrías volverme a mí dimensión?

—¿Sabes lo riesgoso que es transportarse entre dimensiones en estos momentos? —le cuestionó algo molesto.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que ir a buscar un método para curar a Sakura y las demás… Si ustedes van al mundo distorsión, no tiene sentido que yo vaya. Te lo pido, por favor —le suplicó algo ansioso.

—De acuerdo, pero será bajo tu riesgo —aceptó, rendido de la porfía del Pokémon.

Y así, de la nada, una situación previamente planeada y otra sorpresiva, aparecía en el camino de nuestros amigos. ¿Quién será el culpable de la situación del mundo distorsión? ¿Descubrirán algo en las ruinas milenarias? ¿Qué clase de solución tendrá Goku al pésimo estado de salud de las chicas? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Y por ahora sería. Espero que la inclusión de Serena les vaya a gustar; y si la notan muy distinta a como la conocieron en la serie, tengo la respuesta a eso. Nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	62. Preparando una extraña excursión

Hola a todos. Antes de nada, quería hacer una dedicatoria a Unshö Ishizuka **,** quien dio la voz a personajes como el proferor Oak, Mr. Satan y Van Hohenheim, entre varios mas. Una lástima su pérdida, mas por los motivos de su muerte, cáncer al esófago.

Ahora entrando al capítulo, les aviso que la tranquilidad término, así que volvemos a las batallas. Técnicamente debería decir que tengan cuidado con el capítulo por contener lemon algo explicito, pero a quien engaño. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 62: "Preparando una extraña excursión"**

Tras el fin al ataque a las redes de comunicación digital, comenzaron a aparecer varios cabos sueltos. Primero estaban las palabras de Aurora sobre la aparición de la guerrera del fuego. Segundo, estaba la crítica situación de Sakura, quién estaba en condición desconocida. Y tercero, la destrucción por la que pasaba Sinnoh por la invasión al mundo distorsión. Los tres tenían el mismo nivel de prioridad, por lo que decidieron comenzar lo más pronto posible.

En esos momentos, todos estaban reunidos nuevamente dentro del laboratorio principal, junto al doctor de cabecera de Goku y las jóvenes.

—Doctor, ¿cuál es su diagnóstico? —le preguntó muy preocupada la profesora Larch.

—Les resumiré —contestó el doctor—. Dawn tiene muy bajas sus defensas, intentamos despertarla, pero fue imposible. Estará inconsciente quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

—¿Cuándo calcula que podría despertar? —le preguntó muy asustada Marina.

—No lo sabemos. Podrían pasar días, meses, o tal vez años, pero algo si es seguro, es que necesita recuperar energías. Sobre May, tiene casi todos sus músculos desgarrados, debe tener mucho cuidado con sus movimientos, sino no podrá volver a moverse nunca más.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por ella? —le preguntó muy preocupada Tomoyo.

—Hacer todo por ella, ayudarla en lo que necesite, necesitará una dura terapia de recuperación. Sobre Misty, su estado es peor al que me habían mencionado, todos sus huesos están fracturados, no tiene posibilidad de volver a caminar nunca más, y si llegara a soldar todos sus huesos, para lo que tomaría mucho tiempo, sólo podrá trasladarse en silla de ruedas.

—Pobre Misty, no se lo merece —comentaba con rabia Shaoran.

—Los que más me preocupan son Goku y Sakura —les dijo aún más preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede con ellos? —preguntó muy asustado Krillin.

—Detectamos un virus que atacó al corazón de Goku. Lamentablemente no tiene cura.

—¡Eso significa que…! —exclamó aterrada Sakura.

—Así es jovencita, no creo que le quede mucho de vida —todos escucharon shockeados las palabras del doctor—, y Sakura… internamente está destrozada. Tiene quemaduras y derrames internos, varias fracturas y músculos inutilizados… Les seré sincero, no sabemos cómo sigue con vida.

Era como lo habían sospechado, quién estaba en peor estado era Sakura, era quién estaba al filo de la muerte, y saber aquello fue doloroso para todos.

—Ustedes son quienes lucharon de Hoenn, ¿no es así? —les preguntó el doctor.

—Así es — respondió Serena por los demás —. Sabemos que esto escapa de sus manos, pero por favor, haga lo que esté en sus manos para ayudarlos.

—Les administramos calmantes y adrenalina, así que descansarán bien por el momento —le respondió muy serio el doctor.

El Pikachu sin pensarlo, saltó del hombro de Marina al de Sakura, quién se le pegó rápidamente su oído.

—Sakura, ¿podemos salir un momento? —le susurró al oído, a lo que simplemente asintió.

—Perdón chicos, me retiro un momento —se disculpó algo apenada Sakura.

—Yo me encargo del resto —le dijo muy despreocupada Serena—. Cualquier cosa te busco.

La joven peli morada asintió, y se retiró con Pikachu.

Una vez cruzó la puerta, ambos se dirigieron hacia los cuartos donde descansaban Goku, Sakura y las demás chicas.

—Esto es terrible —se decía compungida la entrenadora Eevee—. Ahora que lo pienso, realmente no es justo… El sacrificio de Pikachu y Sakura están a punto de desvanecerse.

—¡Oye, no pierdas el ánimo! —le intentó animar Goku— ¡Yo no pienso rendirme, recuerda que iré a buscar más semillas del ermitaño y las tendremos de nuevo peleando entre ellas!

—Mi querida amiga Misty… —decía muy triste, mientras la veía como en ese momento, estaba conectada a lo que parecía una bolsa de suero— He hecho todo mal… Si tan solo…

—No te culpes por esto, ellas conocían los riesgos —le pidió con algo de rabia—. Si en verdad valoras a Misty, entonces preparémonos para nuestro siguiente destino.

—¡¿Y Pikachu?! ¡¿Y Sakura?! —ahora le preguntaba con rabia— ¡Usted sabe que las semillas no curan enfermedades y ese virus no tiene cura! —pero ante aquellas palabras, Goku no respondió— ¡¿Qué le hace creer que llegará con las semillas antes que Sakura muera?!

—¡Sé que lo haré! —le exclamó desafiante— ¡Sakura es mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos, puede con esto y más!

—¿Y qué hará si no llega a pasar? —le preguntó ida en sus pensamientos— ¿Qué le diremos a Ash? ¿Qué dejamos morir a su mejor amigo del mundo y a su novia?

—Ash no se rendiría —dijo de pronto una voz de fondo—. Ash buscaría una solución, aún después que todo estuviera resuelto, aunque estuviese entre la espada y la pared.

—¡¿Gohan?! —exclamaron muy preocupados Sakura y el Pikachu, saliendo de inmediato del cuarto y encontrándose al joven en el cuarto donde dormía Goku.

—¿Cuándo pensaban decírnoslo? —les preguntó con rabia Gohan.

—El doctor recién nos dijo el diagnóstico —respondió Sakura—. No te preocupes, no pensábamos ocultarlo.

—¿Irán a las ruinas milenarias? —les preguntó algo más serio.

—Así es —le asintió la peli morada.

—Es una lástima, ya no podré luchar con los demás —decía de forma despectiva—. No podré usar mi fuerza física, pero podré ayudarlos con mis conocimientos.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó el Pikachu muy inseguro.

—Por supuesto. Después de todo, mi sueño es convertirme en un gran investigador —dio la vuelta, y miró a los ojos a Sakura— ¿Puedo acompañarlos? Si en verdad existe algo que nos pueda ayudar a derrotar a Arades, entonces lo averiguaremos.

—Como dice Marina, si ese es tu camino —le decía muy alegre Sakura, mientras tomaba con sus manos la mano derecha del joven saiyajin—, entonces todos nosotros te guiaremos. Espero que cumplas tus sueños.

—¡Muchas gracias, Sakura! —exclamó Gohan con decisión— ¡Prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo!

—Goku, Gohan, ¿podrían adelantarse? —les pidió de mejor ánimo la peli morada— Serena nos ordenó movernos, y yo no he ido por mis Pokémon.

—Entonces te vemos en el laboratorio principal —decía Gohan, mientras el Pikachu saltaba hasta él, y se miraban muy extrañados—. Esto es muy extraño, papá.

—Lo sé —le respondió muy tranquilo—, por eso le dije a Sakura que me viera como Pikachu.

—¿Es consciente que, si Pikachu y Sakura mueren, usted se quedará en ese cuerpo para siempre?

—Si —le asintió con la misma tranquilidad—, por eso quiero hacer las cosas con tranquilidad y de la forma más normal posible.

—Si usted lo dice —comentó algo perpleja la entrenadora de Ecruteak, mientras se acercaba al Pokémon y lo acariciaba por su cuello—. A Pikachu le gusta que lo acaricien por el cuello —volvió a mirarlo con tranquilidad— ¡Luego nos vemos! —y salió a paso rápido del cuarto.

Sakura continuaba ida en sus pensamientos, pero los sucesos, las decisiones de sus amigos, y la toma de liderazgo de Serena, la ponía más tranquila; podía enfriar su cabeza, pensar con calma todas las situaciones, y tomar las decisiones correctas.

—Ahora veo por qué dicen que uno siempre debe aceptar su pasado, sea bueno o malo, uno nunca sabe de dónde puede salir una mano ayuda —reflexionó muy tranquila y feliz Sakura, y después escuchar el ruido de cosas cayendo— ¿Qué sucede?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió en dirección donde venían los ruidos, encontrándose con un desastre en el sector de recuperación Pokémon. En el suelo había varias pokébolas tiradas, y a Sora encima de Yamato, aterrada por un pequeño Spinarak que estaba en una de las mesas.

—¿Qué sucede, Sora? —le preguntó muy preocupada.

—¡De esa pokébola salió esa araña! —gritaba fuera de sí— ¡Sácala de mi vista!

—¡Jijijiji! —rio Sakura traviesamente, mientras la miraba de forma traviesa— Yo creo que buscabas una excusa para abrazar a tu novio.

—¿Novio? —dijeron al unísono algo extrañados, se miraron a los ojos, y se sonrojaron mientras rompían el contacto visual.

—Tranquilos —les dijo muy relajada Sakura—, disfruten cada segundo juntos, sean felices —aquellas palabras fuera de alentar a los "tórtolos", sólo hicieron sentir mal a los dos, más por la misma Sakura—. ¿Quieren dejar de preocuparse por mí? Vengo por mis Pokémon… ¿O no me digan que son los que están en el suelo? —les preguntó de reojo.

—Eh… ¡Jejejeje! —el par sólo rio nervioso.

—Tengan cuidado chicos, es fácil confundir las pokébolas, más cuando no son de ustedes —les recomendó, mientras iba a recoger una de las cápsulas esféricas— Dejen ayu… —pero antes de lograr tomarla, el Spinarak usó su tiro de soga para agarrarla— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó muy extrañada, mientras el Pokémon insecto reía traviesamente y arrancaba al techo— ¡Oye, devuelve esa pokébola!

Algo fastidiada, Sakura comenzó a perseguir al travieso Spinarak por toda la sala… también ayudando a desordenar más de la cuenta, mientras Sora y Yamato intentaban ordenar casi al segundo el paso de la peli morada. Al poco tiempo, Sakura se rindió, deteniéndose muy cansada.

—Tiene más energía de la que creía —decía muy emocionada Sakura.

—¡¿Ahora ves por qué no me gustan las arañas?! —exclamó algo exagerada Sora— ¡Son terribles!

—Tranquila, sólo está jugando con nosotros. Míralo con atención —muy extrañados, vieron como el Spinarak se reía de la situación—. Los Pokémon son seres de buen corazón —volvió a caminar hasta donde estaba el Spinarak y estiró su brazo derecho hasta el—. ¿Me devolverías esa pokébola por favor? Te prometo que volveré y jugaremos —y sin mediar más, el Pokémon le entregó la pokébola—. Muchas gracias.

—Creo que tenemos que ser más compasivos —dijo muy apenada Sora—. Perdóname por gritarte tan feo —se disculpó dándole una reverencia.

—Pero nunca tan feo como Misty —le comentó Sakura muy traviesa.

—¿Les tiene miedo a los insectos? —le preguntó muy extrañado Yamato.

—Y muchísimo —le asintió mientras reía maliciosamente—. Pero Ash le enseñó que los Pokémon son iguales sin importar su aspecto, así que comenzó a ver con otros ojos a los insectos.

—¿Entonces perdió su miedo? —le preguntó muy sorprendida Sora.

—Al contrario, el miedo es cada vez peor —aquel comentario desconcertó a los dos, quienes perdieron el equilibrio—. No los molesto más —miró al suelo, y vio cinco pokébolas tiradas—, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Sabemos que tienen que ir a pelear contra un ser tan o más poderoso que Dialga y Palkia —les dijo algo serio Yamato.

—Si quieres, podemos acompañarlos —completó muy decidida Sora.

—Muchas gracias, chicos —les agradeció muy feliz Sakura—. En estos momentos, toda ayuda nos viene de maravilla.

—¡Entonces iremos por Gabumon y Biyomon! —exclamó con entusiasmo Yamato— ¡Vamos, Sora! —y raudo, salió del laboratorio.

—¡Adelántate —le gritó Sakura—, tenemos que arreglar unas cosas!

—Es verdad, no podemos dejar este lugar tirado sin más —dijo algo agitada Sora, dirigiéndose a una estantería donde había varias pokébolas.

—Es cierto, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar —le apoyó Sakura con una voz… seductora—. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—¿Eh? —algo extrañada, Sora volvió su mirada a la peli morada, quién sin que se percatara, la tenía encima de ella… acariciando con sus manos… sus pechos— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Sólo cumplo la promesa que le hice a Sato —le respondió con malicia—. Eres muy bonita, ¿lo sabías?

—Sakura… deja de hacer eso… Yamato podría entrar —le suplicó entre suspiros.

—¡Yamato no, pero yo sí! —exclamó de golpe una voz femenina muy molesta, al tiempo que agarraba de las manos a Sakura, alejándola del cuerpo de Sora— ¡Creo que haré lo que Satoshi haría en estos casos!

—Serena, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó algo asustada.

—Sora, agárrala de las piernas —le ordenó de forma maliciosa Serena.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Sakura con algo de miedo.

— Adivina —le respondió dándole una sonrisa maliciosa—. Te mueves mucho, así que te amarraremos. ¡Por favor Spinarak, átala de brazos y piernas! —le pidió mientras la daba vuelta, y obedeciendo el Pokémon sin entender— Perfecto. ¡Muchas gracias, puedes volver a tu pokébola, lo que haremos no quiero que lo veas! —y sin seguir entendiendo, volvió a su pokébola.

—¡Oye, no harás lo que yo creo que harás! —Sora le comentó muy nerviosa y roja.

—No es la primera vez —le comentó muy seria, mientras le subía la falda y bajaba un poco su ropa interior—. Satoshi hizo un buen trabajo transformándote en una pervertida —del bolsillo de su falda sacó lo que parecía… ¿un consolador? Se lo introdujo a Sakura por su vagina, y lo activó—. Diviértete sola, pervertida.

—¡Serena… no me dejes… también quiero ser tuya! —le suplicó entre suspiros y quejidos.

—No le prestes atención, vámonos —le dijo muy molesta Serena, mientras salía de la sala.

—De acuerdo… —le asintió Sora, comenzando a sentir mucho calor, mientras salía del cuarto.

Al salir, Serena cerró la puerta con llave, y puso un cartel de "No molestar".

—¿Estás segura de lo que hiciste? —le preguntó muy preocupada Sora.

—Satoshi ha sido el único hombre de quién se ha enamorado Sakura —le comentó con algo de rabia.

—Entonces le gusta las mujeres —sentenció algo sorprendida Sora.

—Satoshi ya no está con ella, así que buscará el cariño en quién encuentre algo en especial para ella.

—¿Cuánto la dejaras adentro? —le preguntó algo preocupada.

—Volveremos por ella en quince minutos —le dijo Serena algo incómoda, usando su índice derecho para rascar su sien—. Acompáñame afuera, ya tenemos todo listo, necesito coordinar los últimos detalles con Dialga y Palkia.

—Acerca de ellos —comenzó a interrogarla Sora mientras comenzaban a caminar—, el ser que vive en el mundo distorsión es tan fuerte como ellos. Se sincera conmigo, ¿qué posibilidades tenemos de ganar?

—Creo que no son buenas —le respondió muy preocupada la oriunda de Kalos—. Si tiene alguna vinculación con el escuadrón de la oscuridad, ni Palkia ni Dialga tendrán alguna posibilidad.

—Ya veo —le respondió con algo de miedo—. ¿Qué te motiva a seguir si sabes que, seguramente no saldremos vivos?

—Ash —le respondió Serena muy sonrojada.

—¿Ash?

—Él fue y es mi primer amor, y si necesita mi ayuda, entonces haré lo que sea por él —le respondió con mucha decisión.

—Creo que no se ha enterado de lo de Sakura —Sora pensó muy incómoda—. ¿Y cómo lo conociste?

—Lo conocí cuando era pequeña. Estaba perdida en el bosque de Pallet Town, y cuando lo vi y me ayudó, sentí que era un chico espectacular… Lo quería para mí, y lo quiero para mí.

—¿Así que amor a primera vista? —le preguntó Sora con una mirada lascivia, a lo que Serena le asintió muy avergonzada.

—Vamos rápido…, no tenemos tiempo que perder… —le dijo muy nerviosa, partiendo a paso rápido al exterior del laboratorio.

Una vez reunidos con Dialga y Palkia, Serena y Sora comenzaron a hablar con ellos, comenzando a preparar lo que parecía una misión suicida.

—¿Tienen establecido algún punto de llegada a Sinnoh? —Serena les preguntó muy seria.

—Hay un punto cercano del acceso al mundo distorsión, fue lo que pudimos localizar —les informó Palkia.

—Según lo que escuché de la profesora Larch, las ruinas milenarias se encuentran a un día de aquí —les comentó Sora—. Podrían ir a dejarnos primero a las ruinas, y después partir al mundo distorsión.

—¿Podrían? —le preguntó muy extrañada Serena.

—Lo siento mucho, quiero ayudar, pero si voy con ustedes al mundo distorsión, seré un estorbo —le comentó muy apenada—. Soy buena investigando cosas extrañas, así que creo que en las ruinas seré más útil.

—Será como tú digas —le asintió Serena conforme—. Es buena idea. De todos modos, Sora, cualquier duda o consulta que tengas, Iris estará para ayudarles.

—¿Quién es Iris? —le preguntó muy curiosa la joven elegida.

—Es una experta en Pokémon tipo dragón de Unova, tiene más conocimientos en arqueología y leyendas que todos nosotros juntos. Ahora debe encontrarse en las ruinas con el equipo de investigación de la profesora Larch.

—De acuerdo. Les deseo suerte en el mundo distorsión.

—Gracias Sora —le agradeció muy feliz Serena.

—Iré por Yamato, le avisaré que partiremos ahora —y salió en dirección al sector de cuidados del rancho.

Lo que los jóvenes no sabían, es que los sucesos del mundo distorsión habían sido gatillados por la ingenuidad de Magma y la sed de venganza de Cyrus, el cual solo tenía una cosa en mente, acabar con Ash. Muy al contrario, las ruinas milenarias parecían esconder más secretos de los que creían. Y quedaba una tercera misión, Goku volvería a su dimensión en búsqueda de semillas del ermitaño, y debía volver lo más rápido posible, ya que las condiciones, muy en especial de la card captor, era de muchísimo cuidado.

Después de treinta minutos, y varias discusiones de organización, estaban listos para comenzar el viaje. Junto a Shaoran y Tomoyo, estaban listos quienes irían al mundo distorsión, el profesor Birch, Serena, Krillin, Lyra, Marina, Daisuke y Ken en compañía de Wormmon y Veemon, y los que comenzarían la investigación en las ruinas milenarias, la profesora Larch, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Gohan, Yamato, Sora, Kenshin y Mugen, y Goku que estaba listo para volver a su dimensión. Estaban listos junto a Dialga y Palkia para iniciar el viaje.

—¿Seguros que quieren ir? —Serena les preguntó algo preocupada a Daisuke y Ken, no muy convencida.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó con entusiasmo Daisuke.

—Hacemos un gran equipo, les seremos de gran ayuda —le apoyó Ken.

—Chicos, preferiría partir ahora —les dijo muy apurado Goku—. Mientras más rápido vuelva con las semillas, más rápido podremos sanar Sakura y las demás.

—De acuerdo —accedió Palkia—. Apenas recojas las semillas, comunícate con nosotros para traerte de vuelta —y dando un fuerte rugido al aire, al igual que en los inicios de los viajes dimensionales, se abrió un agujero en el suelo—. Ya puedes irte.

—No deberías viajar solo, aún no sabes con exactitud cómo se comportará tu cuerpo —le recomendó un joven de armadura negra, siendo acompañado por una joven de piel morena y cabello rojizo.

—Latis, Caldina, ¿piensan acompañarlo? —le preguntó Serena muy extrañada.

—Es verdad lo que dice —le respondió Shaoran, viendo muy serio al Pikachu—, si te llegara a pasar algo extraño, estarías solo.

—De acuerdo, si ustedes lo quieren así —accedió algo confundido Goku—. No tenemos más tiempo que perder —y terminando muy decidido, se lanzó al umbral seguido por Latis y Caldina.

—¿Y Sakura? —preguntó muy extrañada Tomoyo— Se suponía que sería la primera en estar lista.

—Es cierto —comentó muy pensante Yamato—. Se suponía que vendría contigo, Sora —dijo mirando de reojo a la aludida.

—Qué extraño, la última vez que la vimos fue… —pero al segundo que recordó lo último sucedido, dejó de hablar— ¡Jejejeje!

Automáticamente, junto con Serena, partieron raudas al interior del laboratorio.

Claramente, ambas habían olvidado por completo a Sakura en la sala de recuperación… ¿Cómo estaría la peligrosa pervertida? Eso se preguntaban a medida que corrían, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de acceso. El cartel de "No molestar" continuaba dónde mismo, y la puerta seguía con llave, o al menos eso parecía, ya que se veía forzada. Ambas se asustaron mucho al ver el forcejeo de la cerradura, y se miraron muy preocupadas.

—Parece que la agarraron —comentó aterrada Sora.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó igual de aterrada Serena— Abriré con calma la puerta —Curiosamente, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, así que Serena usó la llave que tenía para poder abrir—. Creo que no lograron abrir la puerta.

Lentamente abrieron la puerta, ambas asomaron un ojo por el pequeño espacio, y extrañamente, su amiga ya no estaba atada en el suelo… Estaba sentada arriba de un joven peli morado. Se movía sobre él, como si sentadillas hiciera. Ante los nervios, las jóvenes se retiraron y Serena cerró suavemente la puerta.

—¿Acaso… esa era… Sakura? —preguntó Sora muy roja y acalorada.

—Si… —respondió Serena igual de roja y acalorada— Pero, ¿quién era con quien… estaba…?

—No puede ser que sea quién yo creo que era —le respondió aterrada Sora—. Mejor escuchemos.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —le reclamó muy avergonzada la joven de Kalos.

—No me quites la emoción… Además, tú lo comenzaste —le respondió muy molesta Sora mientras pegaba su oreja derecha a la puerta.

—¡Oye, también quiero escuchar! —le reclamó algo desesperada Serena, imitando la acción de su amiga entrometida.

—¡Por favor…, no me dejes sola…, quiero estar contigo…! —exclamaba entre gemidos Sakura— ¡Por favor Paul…, abrázame!

Las jóvenes escuchaban atónitas las palabras de Sakura. ¿Estaba intimando con el rival de Ash y a quien dejó como un hazmerreír a la card captor?

—¿Cómo puede hacer algo así con ese imbécil? —le preguntó Sora a Serena muy desconcertada.

—En un inicio, según lo que me confesó Satoshi, él era la peor persona que cualquier amigo podría tener —le respondió Serena.

—Ahora que recuerdo —le intervino Sora—, Sakura amenazó a Paul agarrándolo de su chaqueta, todos pensábamos que ella lo iba a golpear y viceversa… ¿Crees que encontró en Paul su regocijo?

—Satoshi sabía que después de hacer ese ritual, moriría —comentó con algo de rabia Serena, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

—¿Existe la posibilidad que esto lo haya tenido planeado también? —le preguntó algo sería Sora, dejando algo sorprendida a la joven de Kalos— De ese sujeto, aún después de muerto, nada me sorprende. En Pallet Town lo vi con mucha confianza con Paul.

—Te doy la razón. Satoshi resguardaba cualquier movimiento, hasta los improbables —ambas volvieron a abrir un poco la puerta, y vieron como Sakura estaba abrazada con fuerza al joven, sin detener su movimiento—. Seguramente, Satoshi quería que conociera a Paul, no quería que Sakura decayera y se juntara con alguien débil.

—¿Pero no es peligroso? —le preguntó algo preocupada Sora.

—¿Tú crees que Sakura es tonta? —le preguntó con un todo de voz lascivo.

—¡Jejejeje! Creo que tienes razón —le respondió con una risa nerviosa.

Ambos jóvenes seguían en su acto amatorio. Sakura se movía a mayor ritmo, mientras que Paul la agarraba de su cintura ayudándola con el movimiento.

—Eres una tonta —le dijo algo agitado Paul—. ¿Por qué haces algo así conmigo? Yo no siento nada por ti.

—Porque siento… que contigo puedo seguir… —le respondió Sakura muy agitada— No me importa lo que me digas…

—¿Y Satoshi?

—¡No me hables de ese imbécil! —le gritó furiosa mientras se detenía y lo miraba a los ojos, notando en el rostro del joven algo de cansancio— Ese egoísta… se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos… ¡Lo odio! —gritó con rabia.

—¿Y qué querías, también morir a su lado? —le preguntó Paul algo fastidiado.

—Ahora no lo sé —le respondió entre lágrimas—. Pero me dejó sola, y no quiero…

—¿Estás buscando en mí su reemplazo?

—Estoy buscando en ti… lo que amo de un hombre —le confesó mientras le sonreía—. Si no tuvieses agallas para comportarte como un cretino… no hubiese visto lo buen chico que eres…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Paul muy nervioso, mientras sentía como Sakura acariciaba su rostro.

—Estoy sola… quiero volver a amar… —le respondió muy nerviosa— Vamos a ir a Sinnoh, y no creo que salgamos con vida, y si me quiero despedir de este mundo, que sea amando a alguien a quien pueda tocar.

—¡No puedes cambiar de persona de un minuto a otro! —le exclamó muy molesto el joven de Sinnoh.

—Sé de lo que hablo… y tú… estabas destinado para mí —le respondió muy feliz—. Lo prometimos, si uno caía, el otro seguiría… y preocuparme por un muerto no cambiará mi futuro… Ahora, tú eres mi mano para no perderme, Paul…

—Sakura… —la nombró muy pensante, mientras la veía a sus tristes ojos, los cuales no dejaban de derramar lágrimas— Jamás he tenido novia, de lo único que me he concentrado ha sido en ser más fuerte…

—Y yo quiero ayudarte… —se le ofreció Sakura con entusiasmo.

—En verdad eres una tonta —con algo de impulso, Paul tomó de los hombros a Sakura, y la terminó recostado en el suelo, poniéndose arriba de ella—. Si no quieres estar sola… creo que podré acompañarte… Pero no te prometo nada… —y ahora era Paul quien retomó el encuentro, con un vaivén algo brusco.

—¡Gracias… por hacerme sentir bien! —le agradeció muy feliz la peli morada entre gemidos— ¡Terminemos esto… juntos!

Y sin más que mirar y escuchar, Sora y Serena volvieron a cerrar la puerta, volviendo a poner cerrojo. Ambas se sentían más miserables que avergonzadas; tal vez, el mirar el acto sexual era insultante para ambos, pero escuchar las palabras de Sakura, era más denigrante aún.

—Es horrible lo que hicimos —concluyó con rabia Sora.

—Ella ha confiado ciegamente en nosotros… —pensaba igual de miserable Serena— Es verdad, cada uno debe seguir su propio camino y elegir a quien quiera uno que lo acompañe.

—Mejor vámonos, no quiero que Sakura se sienta peor de lo que ya se siente —le pidió Sora muy desanimada.

Pero la demora de ambas jóvenes preocupó al grupo, por lo que, desde el acceso al rancho, vieron como aparecía Tomoyo en búsqueda de las jóvenes.

—¿Sucede algo? —les preguntó muy extrañada Tomoyo, haciendo sobresaltar a Serena y Sora— Se están demorando mucho… —pero detuvo su habla al ver como ambas jóvenes le hacían un gesto de silencio.

—¡Shhh! ¡No hagas ruido! —le pidió en voz baja Serena.

—¡Sakura y Paul están… bueno…! —le indicó muy nerviosa Sora.

—¡Jijijiji! ¡Ya veo! —rio traviesamente Tomoyo, mientras volvía con los demás— Les diré que irán en cinco minutos —y se retiró.

En eso, la voz de Paul y Sakura comenzaron a escucharse algo fuerte, se sentían desesperados.

—¡Sakura… no aguanto más…! —le exclamó en voz alta, mientras tomaba a Sakura y la volvía a sentar frente a frente, acelerando aún más sus movimientos.

—¡Hazlo por favor… yo también voy a terminar! —le suplicó, mientras volvía a abrazar al joven.

Y con más cariño que afecto entre ellos, el acto terminó con un fuerte abrazo entre ellos, intentando contener aquel orgasmo que querían comunicar, lográndolo en la mirada de ambos.

—¿Puedo ser tu novia? —le preguntó Sakura con timidez— Quiero una motivación personal para morir.

—¿No hacías todo por tus amigos? —le preguntó muy agitado Paul.

—Mis amigos son eso, y no voy a enfocar mis energías en un muerto, peleamos por quienes siguen vivos y quiénes vendrán… Y tú —le dijo, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios—, quiero que tú seas mi motivación.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces —le respondió algo molesto, volteando su mirada a cualquier parte, muy sonrojado.

—Espérame aquí, quiero volver y decirte con orgullo que le gané al guardián —le pidió con orgullo.

—¡Ja! En verdad eres una tonta —le dijo de forma despectiva el joven—. Iré contigo, no podrás sola.

—Paul… —Sakura estaba sorprendida, aquel ofrecimiento tan desinteresado no lo esperaba.

—¡No te confundas! —le recalcó muy sonrojado el joven— Ustedes son muy débiles, terminarán derrotados rápidamente. Además, Sinnoh es donde nací —le aclaró con mucha severidad— ¡No voy a dejar que un idiota destruya el lugar donde nací!

—¿Entonces me darías el honor de ayudarte? —le preguntó con ternura Sakura, mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano al joven para que se levantara.

—Si tú quieres… ¡Pero no me molestes! —a cada palabra, Paul se escuchaba más nervioso, pese a que intentaba aparentar frialdad.

En eso, llamaron la puerta, alarmando a los dos jóvenes.

—¡Chicos, Marina y Lyra me pidieron que les llevara sus Pokémon! —les pidió Tomoyo de forma descarada, con un tono de voz suspicaz.

—Tomoyo, ya le entregamos sus Pokémon a Marina y Lyra —le comentó algo intrigada Sora.

—Lo sé —le asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara.

En eso, comenzaron a escucharse voces algo… alteradas.

—¡Date prisa, si no nos apuramos, van a echar la puerta abajo! —le exclamó muy nerviosa Sakura a Paul.

—¡A mí no me culpes, yo solo vine por mis Pokémon! —le exclamó algo molesto Paul— Deberías enojarte con quién te haya dejado como te encontré.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de gruñir?! —le pidió de forma amenazante— ¡Te dije que te apuraras!

—¡No eres quién para darme órdenes, niñita!

Se veía que ambos no daban el brazo a torcer… aunque fuera por una estúpida pelea de egos. De pronto, comenzó a escucharse el sonido de cosas que caían al suelo, cosa que preocupó Serena, Sora y Tomoyo, por lo que abrieron la puerta de golpe, logrando ver a Sakura y Paul… revolcándose nuevamente, arriba de una de las mesas de trabajo.

—¡Ustedes dos! —les gritó muy molesta Serena, lo que hizo que ambos se pararan rectos, muy sonrojados.

—¡Maldita sea Paul, tapate! —le exclamó roja de vergüenza Sora, dando vuelta la mirada.

—¡¿Quién les dio autorización para entrar sin llamar?! —les gritó furioso Paul, mientras ambos arreglaban sus ropas de la forma más rápida y torpe posible.

—Los demás están listos para partir a las ruinas milenarias y al mundo distorsión, faltan ustedes dos —les dijo Tomoyo mirándolos de forma cómplice, siempre manteniendo aquel tono pícaro.

—¡Sakura, mis Pokémon! —le pidió de forma ruda Paul.

—¡De inmediato! —Sakura partió a la estantería de recepción, tomó las seis pokébolas del joven, y se las entregó— Aquí las tienes.

—Que escandalosas son —seguía quejándose, mientras devolvía sus pokébolas a su cinto, y tomaba de la mano a Sakura—. ¿Podemos irnos? No quiero perder más tiempo —y sin desaparecer la pena, con el ceño fruncido, Paul se fue con Sakura de la mano.

—Cada uno tiene una visión distinta de la compañía —comentó mucho más tranquila Tomoyo.

—Creo que tenías razón, Sora —le dijo mucho más tranquila Serena—. Ese tonto de Satoshi, incluso después de muerto, sabe lo que hace.

—Creo que lo que sucedió aquí, es mejor que nadie lo sepa. Si esos dos quieren formalizar algo, que ellos nos lo digan —agregó igual de tranquila Sora.

—Bien —suspiró Serena muy decidida—, llegó la hora.

Cuando los integrantes faltantes llegaron, los demás los vieron algo extrañados, más a Paul, quien venía de la mano con Sakura.

—¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos? —les preguntó Marina algo extrañada por la pareja.

—Nada, sólo hubo un momento de reflexión —le respondió Tomoyo, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara, y los demás entendieran de buenas a primeras las palabras.

—¡Dialga, Palkia, estamos listos! —le exclamó Serena muy seria.

—Lo sentimos, pero con Daidouji nos quedaremos —les avisó Shaoran—. Somos pocos los que estamos activos y hay mucho que hacer.

—Entonces les encargo el laboratorio —les pidió la profesora Larch—. Cualquier inconveniente o duda que tengan, molesten a Hari con confianza —les comentó algo traviesa.

—No se esfuercen mucho, ustedes también han pasado por mucho desde el inicio de todo —les pidió Sakura.

—No se preocupen por nosotros, al contrario, los esperamos aquí con bien —les pidió Tomoyo con un tono de voz risueño, notándose mucha preocupación en su rostro.

—Entonces partiremos a las ruinas milenarias —avisó Dialga, mientras daba un fuerte rugido al aire.

—¡Volveremos con bien, se lo prometemos! —le exclamó con decisión Sakura, para después todos desaparecer en lo que parecía una curvatura dimensional.

—¿Crees que llegarán con bien? —le preguntó Tomoyo muy angustiada a Shaoran.

—Espero que sí, Daidouji —le dijo muy preocupado Shaoran—. Acompáñame, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Es verdad, aún tienes la misión que te encomendó Eriol —comentó igual de pensante Tomoyo.

Una difícil excursión comenzaba, y no estaban seguros de los resultados finales. Como siempre, los secretos continuaban al día, pero ya no eran por parte de Satoshi y Sakura. ¿Lograrán averiguar algo de información en las ruinas milenarias? ¿Lograrán hacerle frente a Giratina? ¿Sakura habrá tomado la mejor decisión con Paul? ¿Serena, Sora y Tomoyo seguirán espiando la intimidad de Sakura? Pero había algo aún más inquietante, ¿cuál será la misión que Eriol le encomendó a Shaoran? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Y sería todo por esta semana. Los dejo por ahora, y si quieren algo en especial, dejen sus sugerencias con confianza. Hasta el próximo sábado! **  
**


	63. Acostumbrándose a una extraña vida La h

Hola a todos. No los aburriré en esta ocasión, así que seré breve. Esta historia pasa mucho por hechos relatados en el pasado, como se han dado cuenta, y este capítulo no es la excepción. Pero esta vez es muy distinto, ya que cuento mucho sobre el némesis principal de la historia. Todos los capítulos llevan varias pistas, al borde que todo se intenta hilar dentro de cosas reales. Disfruten de capítulo, y nos vemos el próximo sábado!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 63: "Acostumbrándose a una extraña vida. La historia de los inicios y los guerreros sagrados"**

Tal como lo esperaba Goku, había llegado con bien a su dimensión en compañía de Latis y Caldina. El viaje de Palkia los había llevado hasta una pequeña isla perdida en medio del océano.

En aquella isla había una casa pintada en blanco y su techo rojo, con un clarísimo "KAME HOUSE" sobre el pórtico principal. Parecía hacer buen clima ya que estaba despejado, mientras la tranquilidad se respiraba por aquellos lugares.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó muy intrigada Caldina, mirado a su alrededor con una expresión algo incómoda— ¿Cuál era la idea de Palkia al mandarnos en medio del mar?

—Si nos mandaron a un lugar así —le comentó muy pensante Latis, mientras miraba la casa en cuestión—, quiere decir que en esa casa debe haber alguien que nos pueda ayudar… —al pausar sus palabras, desvío su mirada al Pikachu— O para ayudarte a ti.

—Es la casa del maestro Roshi —respondió rápidamente Goku—. Algo saben Palkia y Dialga, por alguna razón me enviaron con él.

—¿Vas a entrar? —le preguntó algo apurada Caldina— Recuerda que tienes que ir por las semillas.

—Es verdad —asintió algo pensante.

Con muchas dudas en su mente, Goku se dirigió hasta el pórtico principal, mientras la puerta de acceso era abierta por la joven. El interior de la casa se veía muy espacioso, algo desordenado, pero había espacio suficiente para caminar. En el sillón principal dormía un anciano, de quién sabe qué edad, pero se veía en el séptimo sueño, siendo su cara cubierta por una revista.

—¡Maestro Roshi! —le llamaba Goku, pero no contestaba; roncaba profundamente— ¡Despierte, maestro Roshi!

—Olvídalo, no lo despertarás —le advirtió Latis.

—Si no roncara, sacaría por conclusión que se murió —acotó bastante desconcertada Caldina.

—Tiene más vidas que un gato, así que no lo creo —le respondió algo complicado Goku, mientras subía hasta el sillón y se colocaba al lado de su oído derecho— ¡Maestro Roshi!

Aquel gritó provocó que el maestro Roshi despertara muy sobresaltado, golpeado por impulso el cuerpo del Pikachu, quién terminó estampado contra la muralla.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —preguntaba muy agitado, al tiempo que se sentaba y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor, hasta dar con los extraños— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Por fin despierta, Maestro Roshi —dijo algo adolorido el Pikachu.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó muy extrañado el anciano— Jamás había visto un monstruo o animal como tú. ¿De dónde vienes?

—¡Maestro, soy Goku! —le respondió mientras se le acercaba— Estoy en otro cuerpo por razones de fuerza mayor.

—¿En verdad eres Goku? —le preguntó muy desconfiado— Pruébalo.

—Es verdad, mire —le asintió el Pikachu con entusiasmo, mientras subía al hombro izquierdo de Caldina— ¿Recuerda cuando nos hizo traerle una chica linda para aceptarnos como sus discípulos? —ante aquel dato, Caldina miró muy extrañado al Pokémon— Ella es linda, ¿cierto maestro Roshi? Es una lástima que Lunch se haya ido de la casa.

—¡¿En verdad eres Goku?! —volvió a preguntar, ahora muy sorprendido por lo asertivo de sus palabras, mientras se le acercaba, lo miraba con curiosidad… y manoseaba un pecho de Caldina…— No creo que lo seas…

—¡Viejo pervertido! —le gritó con mucha vergüenza la joven, mientras lo golpeaba y mandaba a volar… hasta una de las murallas de la casa— ¡No sé acerque más a mí, se lo advierto!

—Sí, eres ese tonto… —terminó de convencerse el anciano… sin sentido…

—¿Está bien, maestro Roshi? —le preguntó algo preocupado el Pikachu.

—Eres el único que me trae chicas violentas —le reclamó algo adolorido el maestro mientras se recomponía—. ¿Qué te sucedió que estás con ese cuerpo?

—¿Krillin le contó sobre el ataque de Elix?

—Con bastante detalle —le respondió el maestro Roshi—. Aquel jovencito, Ash… Me contó que, si no hubiese sido por él, hubiesen sido derrotados.

—Así es —le asintió muy serio, mientras lo ponía al corriente.

Goku comenzó a informarle sobre todos los hechos pasantes desde el día que llegó Ash, Misty y Kenshin, las misiones que tenían, la batalla contra las guerreras elementales, el escuadrón de la oscuridad, el cambio de cuerpo que había sufrido, la posesión por la que pasó, y sobre su amnesia sobre el entrenamiento que le había dado Henry.

—Por lo que están pasando es terrible —reflexionó muy serio Roshi—. Vamos afuera Goku, quiero probar algo contigo.

—¡Maestro Roshi, no tengo tiempo, Sakura y las demás necesitan las semillas del ermitaño! —exclamó muy impaciente Goku.

—¿Tiene algún sentido apresurarse? —le preguntó muy preocupado el anciano.

—Viejo, ¿nos estás tratando de decir que sabes algo? —le preguntó Caldina muy sorprendida.

—De algo si soy consciente, es que tendrás que aprender a unir tu propia mente con ese cuerpo —comenzó a explicarle Roshi mientras se levantaba y salía de la casa—. Si eres capaz de pasar la prueba que te tengo, podrás irte.

—Maestro, me está asustando —le comentó muy preocupado Goku—. ¿Sabe a qué nos enfrentamos?

—No pierdas el tiempo, muchacho —le dijo mientras terminaba por salir.

Para Goku, el tono con que de pronto comenzó a hablarle el maestro Roshi, era muy preocupante. ¿Qué sabrá sobre el ataque del escuadrón de la oscuridad? Se preguntaban los tres, mientras salían y veían al viejo parado, mirando fijamente al Pikachu.

—Goku, ¿aún recuerdas como usabas tu cola? —le preguntó algo estricto Roshi, mientras los tres se paraban a unos cuantos metros de él.

—Así es —le asintió muy extrañado—. Cómo le conté, aquel ser usaba mi cola como canalizador de ki.

—¿Puedes crear una esfera de energía con tu cola?

—Creo que si —le asintió poco convencido, mientras levantaba su cola y desde su punta se veía una pequeña concentración de energía.

—Atácame con ella.

—De acuerdo —y con mucha dificultad, le lanzó la esfera de energía, deshaciéndola Roshi con su mano sin ninguna dificultad— ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mi cuerpo como lo había logrado con Marina?

—Según lo que me contaste, ella te dio su voluntad para pelear, transmitió su energía a tu cuerpo y viceversa —le respondió Roshi muy pensante—. Al menos puedes controlar tu ki. ¿Puedes usar la teletransportación?

—No lo he intentado —le comentó aún menos convencido, intentando llevar su pata derecha delantera a su frente, infructuosamente—. ¡Ni siquiera alcanzo!

—Usa tu cola —le recomendó Latis—, es con lo único con que podrás canalizar tu energía.

—Fue una suerte que la mamá de Ash nos encontrara y nos dijera que te acompañáramos —comentó algo molesta Caldina—. Te conoce mejor que tu esposa.

—¡Jejejeje! Es verdad, Delia es la mejor —rio muy nervioso Goku—. Lo intentaré —e intentó llevar la punta de su cola a su frente, logrando llegar hasta su nuca—. Hasta ahí llegué.

—Con eso será suficiente —le dijo muy severo el maestro Roshi—. Ahora intenta sentir mi ki, y teletranspórtate a mi lado.

—De acuerdo —le asintió el Pikachu, comenzando a concentrarse en su objetivo—. Siento su ki, pero no logro teletransportarme.

—Fortalece tu mente, no te concentres en la fuerza del otro —le aconsejó Latis.

—¿Delia era tu amiga o tu mamá? —le preguntó muy molesta Caldina.

—Es verdad —comenzó a pensar Goku—, creo que olvidaré la fuerza física y energética, necesito fortalecer mi mente —cerró sus ojos, tranquilizó sus pensamientos, y logró la teletransportación con éxito—. Lo logré…

—Ahora entrenarás la teletransportación por una hora —le ordenó el maestro Roshi—. Ustedes dos, manténgase en constante movimiento, así le costará más trabajo que los encuentre.

—¡¿Nosotros?! —exclamaron muy extrañados.

—Yo voy a volver adentro, tengo cosas importantes que hacer —les respondió muy desentendido, mientras se dirigía al interior de su casa—. Suerte.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, comencemos —dijo muy decidido Goku, mientras cerraba los ojos, comenzando a meditar.

—¿Qué estará ocultando ese viejo? —le preguntó Caldina a Latis, mirándolo de forma intrigante.

—Después que terminemos el entrenamiento le preguntaremos todo lo que sabe —le respondió algo evasivo—. Tiene razón Goku, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Los hechos que estaban ocurriendo eran mucho más sospechosos que antes, parecía que todos tenían algo que ocultar. Goku llevó su entrenamiento de forma ligera, sabía por dónde comenzar, sabía que aquella conexión que tuvo con Marina había sido casual y no se repetiría nuevamente, y que la única forma de volver al campo de batalla, era conectar su alma con el cuerpo de Pikachu.

Gracias a su habilidad y en parte algo de suerte, había logrado al menos volver a dominar la teletransportación al cabo de la media hora; ahora entendía de mejor forma las palabras de Delia y Henry. Era consciente que aquello era solo un pequeño paso, pero ahora podía ayudar de forma más ágil a todos.

Cumplida la hora, Goku, Latis y Caldina volvieron al interior de la casa del maestro Roshi. El anciano maestro estaba parado, mirando a la ventana muy pensante, pero su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

—Maestro Roshi, terminamos el entrenamiento —le dijo muy serio Goku—. ¿Quién se lo pidió? ¿Fue Kamisama, Kaiosama… o fue Palkia?

—Ninguno de ellos —los tres miraron muy extrañados aquellas palabras.

—Si no fue ninguno de ellos, ¿entonces quién fue?

—Lo conoces mejor que nadie —le respondió mientras rascaba su cabeza, hablando con una voz frustrada—. Quién le pidió ayuda a Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo y Bulma…, fue Ash.

—¡¿Ash estuvo aquí?! — exclamaron muy sorprendidos los tres.

¿Cómo podía ser algo así? Supuestamente Palkia había mantenido selladas las aperturas dimensionales. ¿Acaso él había descubierto un método para abrirlas sin ayuda de nadie?

—¡¿Él sigue aquí?! —le preguntó muy desesperado Goku— ¡Voy a ir por el ahora! —intentó detectar su presencia, pero sucedió algo extraño— Creo que siento su presencia, pero no estoy seguro —comentó muy extrañado.

—Según nos contó a todos, está entrenando para derrotar a Arades —le comentó el maestro—. Veo que recuerdas lo que sucedió hace catorce años.

—Le prometí a Henry que yo entrenaría a Ash —pensó con algo de rabia.

—Ash no es de los que espera a que las cosas sucedan, él va por ellas —le comentó el maestro Roshi—. ¿Conocen la historia de la confrontación contra Arades?

—Hemos escuchado de la batalla que hubo hace mil años —le contestó Latis—. Se supone que las guerreras elementales de la dimensión donde vive Ash lo sellaron.

—¿Qué tiene que ver aquella batalla con su extraño comportamiento? —le preguntó muy molesta Caldina.

—Según cuentan, hace mil años apareció un ser tan poderoso, que ni todos los dioses juntos pudieron hacerle frente —comenzó a relatar Roshi—. Es una historia que le fue contada a mi maestro, el maestro Mutaito, la cual ha pasado de generación en generación.

—¿A qué nivel fue aquel ataque? —le preguntó Goku algo preocupado.

—Aquella batalla fue terrible, hubo muchos sacrificios, casi todos en vano, no había nadie que pudiera hacerle frente a aquel ser, no solo tenía el poder de controlar todo a su voluntad, también podía manejar el tiempo y el espacio a su voluntad.

—¿Y cómo lograron derrotarlo? —le preguntó muy asustada Caldina.

—No pudieron, todos cayeron —aquella respuesta dejó helado a los tres—. Aquel ser, Arades, según cuentan, vino desde otra dimensión a atacar a este lugar. Su objetivo jamás fue este pequeño y miserable planeta, su objetivo real era la dimensión completa.

—Hemos escuchado con anterioridad aquellas palabras de los generales de la oscuridad —comentó muy pensante Latis.

—Los generales en total eran siete, y tenían tanto poder como un semidiós, y cada uno tenía una habilidad distinta —continuó el anciano—. Tuvieron mucha suerte al lograr eliminarlos, ya que hace mil años, ningún guerrero lo logró.

—Ese Arades… ¿Qué tan malo es? —le preguntó muy pensante Goku.

—Lo suficiente como para decirte que no le importa sus hombres. Sus hombres son herramientas, su objetivo es ver todo sumido en la maldad.

—¿Por qué lo hace? —le preguntó muy extrañada Caldina.

—Él es la concentración de toda la maldad que ha existido a lo largo de la vida de todas las dimensiones —le respondió muy tranquilo—. Por la misma razón es imposible derrotarlo, siempre tendrá donde alimentarse, su poder es infinito…

* * *

...

* * *

—El origen de todo lo que existe es un misterio, nada se conoce, salvo que las energías negativas y positivas siempre deben estar en equilibrio —les describió la profesora Larch, mientras llegaban a las ruinas.

Aquel lugar parecía abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo. Constaba de unas extrañas pirámides, restos de murallas que aún seguían en pie, y extrañas marcas en el suelo, las que eran resaltadas por el pasto del lugar.

—Las pruebas de carbono catorce nos han arrojado que este lugar tiene más de cien millones de años, el idioma pertenece a una lengua muerta, pero según Aurora, este lugar es la clave para saber el origen y la forma de vencer a Arades.

—Tiene muchos años y aun así se ha mantenido en un estado aceptable —comentó Sakura algo sorprendida— ¿De qué material está hecho este lugar?

—Antiguamente, este lugar era azotado por diversos tipos de desastres naturales, así que las estructuras estaban hechas para resistir incluso los embates del tiempo —comentó una joven de piel morena, cabello azulado muy largo, quién vestía una polera manga larga amarilla y usaba un tapado rosado como falda—. Eso logré investigar antes que viniéramos con Serena a Goldate —y al llegar al grupo, se presentó con demasiada confianza— Hola, soy Iris, soy la segunda protegida de Satoshi y Sakura y la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Opelucid, región Unova.

—¿Han logrado averiguar algo más? —le preguntó algo sería Sakura.

—Ha sido imposible —le negó, mientras comenzaba a desordenar su cabello desesperada— ¡No hay ningún registro de que puedan significar esos jeroglíficos!

—Iris… relájate —le pidió algo nerviosa Sakura.

—Por la misma razón he venido con más gente para ayudarnos —le explicó más tranquila la profesora Larch—. Seguramente, hay cosas que ellos si saben.

—¡¿Todos ellos vinieron a investigar?! —exclamó muy sorprendida Iris.

—No —le negó Sakura—. Con Serena iremos al mundo distorsión, alguien tomó control de Giratina y está destruyendo el mundo por dentro —le explicó muy preocupada, y luego voltear a ver a Dialga y Palkia—. Vámonos ahora, no hay tiempo que perder —y volvió su atención a Iris—. Lamento no poder quedarnos más tiempo, pero nos urge ir lo más rápido posible.

—Descuiden, sólo no se arriesguen mucho y vuelvan con bien —les dijo bastante tranquila Iris.

Y cuando el grupo que iría al mundo distorsión se separó a cierta distancia de los demás, Palkia volvió a rasgar el espacio y desaparecieron.

—Acompáñenme, los demás están en el interior de las ruinas —les pidió Iris mientras se retiraba.

A medida que caminaban, iban percatándose que había muchas estructuras que parecían de un extraño tipo de metal, los cuales eran separados por lo que parecían rieles, también metálicos.

—¿Por qué habrán construido un lugar así en una zona tan alejada? —preguntó muy extrañado Yamato.

—Goldate también es conocido como el triángulo sagrado —comenzó a explicarle la profesora Larch—. Todas las calamidades que han azotado a lo largo de la historia, Goldate no las ha sentido ni participado.

—Las teorías que tenemos, es que estas estructuras fueron erguidas en este lugar para que quedarán como testimonio futuro —completó Iris.

—¿Esto es todo? —le preguntó Makoto— Me parece sorprendente que después de cien millones de años, aún logremos ver gran parte de la estructura.

—Lo que ves es el cinco por ciento de lo que hemos descubierto —le respondió Iris—. Steven, Touko y N están en la excavación principal, apuremos el paso.

Era realmente curioso que un lugar así, continuara mostrándose pese a tantos años, pero más lo era cuando accedieron a la excavación principal. Parecía una sala enorme, con tecnología muy avanzada, invadida por la naturaleza y Pokémon debido a su abandono.

—¡Este lugar parece una nave espacial! —exclamó muy sorprendido Gohan.

—¿Han logrado activar algún dispositivo? —le preguntó la profesora Larch a Iris.

—Hemos intentado traducir los jeroglíficos, pero no hemos logrado nada —en eso, vieron como Steven, Touko y N se les acercaban—. Se los presento, ella es Touko —decía mientras indicaba a la peli castaña—, y es la actual campeona de Unova. N, uno de los entrenadores más poderosos de Unova —la joven se acercó al grupo, y susurró—, y el novio de Touko.

—¡Te oí, Iris! —le gruñó muy molesta la aludida— Tonta… —soltó entre dientes muy sonrojada.

—Disculpen el mal momento —les pidió el joven de cabello plateado—. Mi nombre es Steven, y soy el actual campeón de Hoenn. Me enteré por Cynthia lo sucedido en mi región natal, y lamento no haber estado para ayudarlos.

—No fue tu culpa. Cuando sucedió el ataque de Kyogre y Groudon te encontrabas en Kalos —le recordó Iris bastante despreocupada.

—Hubieses estado o no, no hubiese cambiado el resultado, si eso te ayuda en algo —le comentó aún más despreocupada Usagi.

—Disculpa, pero ¿qué hacías en Kalos si debías estar en Hoenn? —le preguntó muy curiosa Sora.

—El motivo fue por el mismo al que vine aquí —le respondió Steven—. Iris y Serena estaban investigando sobre Arades, según me había comunicado Cynthia, por lo que decidí hacer varias investigaciones en Hoenn.

—¿Qué lograste averiguar? —le preguntó Yamato.

—Las leyendas hablan sobre el momento de la creación, y como Kyogre y Groudon están involucrados con la creación de los océanos y continentes. Entonces comenzamos las investigaciones en la cueva abisal, donde supuestamente descansaban ambos. Los encontramos, y también jeroglíficos que nos daban pistas a Kalos.

—¿Por qué la unión de todos los puntos, están dispersas por todo el mundo? —se preguntaba muy extrañado Gohan.

—Debe tener alguna relación con el despertar de las guerreras elementales, o las palabras de Sakura. Todo lo que sabemos son historias disueltas, sin sentido, en otras palabras, falsas.

—Puede ser, pero hay un punto que hemos pasado —comentó Touko bastante sería, ganándose la atención de todos—. Las piedras evolutivas.

—¿Piedras evolutivas? —preguntaron al unísono quienes desconocían del tema.

—Las piedras evolutivas se utilizan para hacer evolucionar a un Pokémon —comenzó a explicar Steven—. Ahí fue cuando me llevé la sorpresa que las piedras también tenían la capacidad de cambiar, transformándose en piedras mega evolutivas.

—¿Te refieres a la mega evolución? —le preguntó algo sería Larch.

—Para lograr la mega evolución, un Pokémon debe tener una sincronía emocional perfecta con su Pokémon, pero Kyogre y Groudon…

—¡Espera un momento! —le interrumpió de golpe Usagi— Cuando estuvimos luchando contra Kyogre y Groudon, ellos emanaban mucha más energía de la que sus cuerpos podían. ¿Acaso eso era su mega evolución?

—Así es —le asintió Iris—. La primera vez, cuando Mewtwo los salvó, pudieron conocer sus mega evoluciones, o formas primitivas, pero la perla de Shikon ayudó a hacerlos más poderosos.

—¿Y todo esto que tiene que ver con Arades? —les preguntó Sora algo nerviosa.

—Las guerreras elementales siempre han intentado enlazar sus mentes con los Pokémon creadores, pero les ha sido inútil, jamás lo han logrado —les respondió Iris—. Se supone que la forma primitiva de las guerreras elementales revelaría el máximo poder de ellas, y aquel poder serviría para derrotar a Arades.

—No olvides que todo queda en conjeturas y mitos sin fundamentos —le recordó N bastante pensante—. Es como la leyenda de Unova, sobre los héroes elegidos por Reshiram y Zekrom.

—¿Héroes elegidos? —les preguntó muy curiosa Makoto— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Supuestamente somos nosotros dos —le respondió Touko, indicándose con N.

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó muy emocionada Usagi.

—Lo siento, pero hemos comprobado que no lo somos —le negó de forma tajante N—. Reshiram es el portador de la verdad y Zekrom es el portador de los sueños, ellos son quiénes nos guían en nuestra propia búsqueda.

—¿Tendrán algo que ver con Dark? —con sólo nombrar a Dark, Usagi logró llamar la atención de todos— Recuerdo que se hacía llamar la guerrera de los sueños, o algo por el estilo.

—Existe la posibilidad, no la podemos desechar —le comentó muy pensante la profesora Larch, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su mentón.

—En Unova, se cuenta sobre los elegidos por Reshiram y Zekrom, y como ayudaron hace mil años a sellar un ser de poder inalcanzable —comenzó a relatar N—. Ambos portaban las energías que mantenían el equilibrio de los cuatro elementos, los que determinaban si eran dadores de vida o muerte.

—Misty representa el agua, May la tierra, Dawn el viento y Marina el fuego… —comentó muy pensante Gohan—. Debe referirse a las guerreras elementales y la batalla contra Arades hace mil años.

—¿Recuerdan lo que nos contó Misty durante el ataque de las guerreras? —les comento Usagi— Cuando visitaron la dimensión de Sakura, las cartas poseyeron a las chicas. Hablaron sobre el ser que reuniría a los guerreros del quinto y sexto elemento. ¿Puede ser que Reshiram y Zekrom sean esos quinto y sexto elemento?

—Eres buena sacando conclusiones —admitió muy sorprendida Larch—, te felicito.

—¿Y eso de que sirve si siempre sacó malas calificaciones? —le comentó muy desanimada, dejando a todos muy desconcertados.

—Existen distintos tipos de inteligencia —le comentó N muy tranquilo, mientras se le acercaba y posaba su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la joven—, nunca abandones tu intuición —ante aquellas palabras, Usagi levantó su mirada, y vio como el joven de larga cabellera la miraba con una cariñosa sonrisa.

—¡De acuerdo, lo haré! —le exclamó con ánimo, mientras iba a las murallas de las ruinas— ¡Ya lo verán, les seré de muchísima utilidad!

—¿Se lo dijiste para que no perdiera los ánimos? —le preguntó muy curiosa Minako.

—Es cierto lo que dije, todos tenemos distintos tipos de inteligencia, y creo que debería enfocarse en lo que más le acomoda —le comentó N con la misma tranquilidad, sorprendiendo mucho a la joven.

—¿Es verdad que Touko es tu novia o estás libre? —le preguntó muy sonrojada, pero de forma descarada Minako.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, aparecida! —le gruñó furiosa la aludida…

—¡Oigan, aquí dice sala de presentaciones! —gritó Usagi con algo de curiosidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos al unísono muy sorprendidos.

¿Usagi entendía los escritos de las ruinas? ¿Cómo era posible?

—¡Es imposible, hemos estado investigando mucho que dicen esos jeroglíficos…! ¡No puede ser que los leas sin más! —le exclamó Touko muy incrédula.

—Creo que aplicaré lo que me enseñó Satoshi —comentó en voz baja Iris, mientras se dirigía con Usagi—. ¿Puedes entender algo más de este lugar?

—No me preguntes por qué, pero puedo leer todo lo que dice aquí —comentó algo incómoda la rubia.

—¿Crees que puedas encontrar algún método de darnos alguna pista de algo?

—Si no lo intento, no lo sabré —le comentó, mientras comenzaba a mirar detalladamente cada rincón.

—¿Puede ser que el idioma que está en esos jeroglíficos sean del reino de la luna? —preguntó aún sorprendida Minako.

—Es imposible, estamos en otra dimensión. ¿Cómo podría llegar algo así a este lugar? —le cuestionó Makoto algo asustada por aquella conclusión.

—Tu teoría suena completamente válida, Minako —le apoyó muy seria la profesora Larch—. No comprendemos nada de lo que sucede, pero considerando que el profesor Oak tiene datos importantes de otras dimensiones por alguna razón, quiere decir que siempre ha habido una conexión entre todos, de algún u otro modo.

—No es por nada chicos, pero esto está fuera de cualquier cosa que hayamos vivido —dijo algo temerosa Sora.

Mientras tanto, Usagi seguía mirando muy sorprendida toda la estructura, más aún por el hecho que entendía el lenguaje de aquel lugar. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño pilar, el cual estaba cubierto por el moho, lo limpió con un pañuelo que había sacado de sus artículos personales, y encontró lo que parecía un lector de huellas.

—Sólo por curiosidad… —se dijo muy curiosa, mientras posaba su mano en aquel aparato, y de pronto, no solo las luces, sino también el sistema de seguridad se había activado— ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención! —gritó muerta de miedo.

—"Lectura de código genético completo. Bienvenida, reina Serenity" —se oyó por los altoparlantes del lugar.

—¡Ya, esto es imposible, la reina Serenity vivió en nuestra dimensión hace mil años, ¿qué tiene que ver este lugar con nosotras?! —exclamó entre la ira y el miedo Makoto.

—Esa es la gran pregunta y el motivo por el cual nos envió Aurora a este lugar —respondió la profesora Larch—. ¿Qué habrá pasado hace mil años?

—"Reina Serenity, tiene un mensaje marcado como urgente" —se volvió a oír.

—¿Dónde puedo verlo? —le preguntó muy seria Usagi, al tiempo que un pequeño robot salía del pilar.

—Acompáñeme, por favor —le pidió el pequeño ser tecnológico, dirigiéndose hasta lo que parecía una puerta de apertura automática.

—Chicos, vamos —les pidió Usagi, mientras comenzaba a seguir al curioso robot.

El pequeño robot condujo al grupo hasta lo que parecía un centro de operaciones. Cómo todo el lugar, estaba invadido por la naturaleza, cubierto por maleza y pequeñas flores. El pequeño robot se metió por una especie de compuerta de apertura automática, y todo el lugar comenzó a operar de la nada. Lo que parecía una simple muralla, proyectó una imagen en lo que parecía una pantalla, mientras aparecía un pequeño controlador frente a él, al tiempo que las luces del lugar se encendían.

—¿Se supone que esto es tecnología de hace cien millones de años? —preguntó Touko, mientras hacía un gesto de sospecha— Este lugar es mucho más avanzado que la tecnología que conozco.

—¿Cuántas civilizaciones habrán pasado por este lugar? —preguntaba muy sorprendida Minako.

—No solo eso —les dijo muy seria la profesora Larch—. Esto podría ser tecnología de algún rincón de este universo.

—¿No me diga que cree en extraterrestres? —le cuestionó algo perspicaz Yamato.

—Si lanzas cinco monedas al aire, ¿cuántas salen cara y cuántas salen sello? —le preguntó Larch igual de perspicaz— Ahora imagina que son más de mil millones de monedas, ¿cuántas caerían cara y cuantas caerían sello? —ante aquella pregunta, Yamato no pudo responder.

—Nunca des algo por obvio —le aconsejó Iris—. Siempre existe la improbabilidad dentro de lo lógico.

—Creo que tienen razón —les respondió el joven algo nervioso—. ¿Pero por qué estará está base en un lugar tan apartado?

—Por favor, muéstrame el mensaje —pidió Usagi, completamente ajena a lo que sucedía.

En eso, en la pantalla comenzó a proyectarse un paisaje bastante particular. De fondo había montañas, y muy a lo lejos, lo que parecía un gran árbol.

—Ese es el monte Moon —comentó Steven—. ¿Qué hace una grabación de ese lugar aquí?

Pero el lugar parecía muy intranquilo, ya que se veía algo destruido. De pronto, comenzó a oírse una voz femenina.

—¿Esta listo? —desde la grabación se escuchó una voz muy aterrada— No tenemos tiempo, es lo último que podemos hacer.

—¿Puede que sea una grabación de hace mil años? —preguntó Touko.

—Existe la posibilidad —le respondió Iris.

En eso, en la pantalla apareció una mujer joven, quién parecía tener el cabello grisáceo y un traje blanco con franjas naranjas a los costados de sus hombreras, y una falda que le llegaba hasta el suelo, también color blanco.

—¡No sé quién escuchará o verá este registro, pero les pedimos perdón a todos por lo que haremos! —comenzó a decir la joven, quién hablaba casi llorando.

—¡Reina Serenity! —exclamaron al unísono Usagi, Minako y Makoto.

—¡Se los juramos, queríamos eliminar de una vez por todas a Arades y al escuadrón de la oscuridad, pero nos es imposible! —continuó rompiendo en llanto— ¡Sabemos que el sello no durará más de mil años como siempre ha sucedido! ¡Perdónennos nuestros herederos, por favor…! —pero antes de poder terminar, lograron ver cómo algo la atacó, dejándola en estado de shock.

—¿Dejando tu último testamento, estúpida? —se escuchó de una voz que se sentía escalofriante, mientras aparecía en pantalla un ser de facciones reptiloide— ¿A quién le ibas a dejar esto, a la nada?

De pronto, todos comenzaron a sentir un miedo muy extraño; era una mezcla de angustia y desesperación. Nadie entendía que pasaba, pero si alguien con tal poder caía como si nada frente a ¿ese reptil?, quería decir que…

—¡Arades! —exclamó desesperada Usagi— ¡Maldito, tú mataste a mi madre!

—¡Usagi, ¿estás segura que él es Arades?! —le preguntó muy asustada Iris.

—Es muy poco lo que recuerdo que aquella época, pero su presencia me produce impotencia —respondió aterrada Usagi.

—¿Tú viviste en esa época? —le preguntó muy extrañado N.

—Usagi es la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity —le respondió Minako.

—Debe ser alguna reacción de tu vida pasada entonces —comentó muy pensante.

En eso, lograron ver como un guerrero de cabello dorado y ojos celestes atacaba a Arades, mandándolo a volar lejos de la reina.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —revisó los signos vitales de la reina, percatándose que estaba muerta— ¡Aurora!

—¡Voy de inmediato! —le gritó la susodicha, enviando a volar lejos a con quién peleaba, parándose al lado del joven— ¡Bardock, me tomará un tiempo revivirla, intenta alejar a los generales y a Arades!

—¡¿De nuevo dándome órdenes?! —le preguntó de forma sarcástica, mientras veía como no solo los generales, sino también muchos seres malignos se les acercaban.

Ahora quién veía atónito la escena, era Gohan.

—¿Un saiyajin… peleando en esta dimensión? —se preguntaba Gohan atónito.

—Gohan, ¿no crees que se parece a tu papá? —le preguntó Yamato muy sorprendido.

—Es verdad… ¿acaso será algún antepasado de mi padre?

—De lo que sí estamos seguros, es por qué Aurora nos pidió que viniéramos a este lugar —concluyó muy preocupada la profesora Larch—. Chicos, no hemos empezado nuestra lucha, sólo la estamos continuando.

El vídeo seguía transmitiendo, mostrando como Aurora lograba resucitar a la reina Serenity, mientras Ondine se las llevaba y Flora ayudaba a Bardock a detener a los miembros del escuadrón. De pronto, notaron como alguien tomó aquella filmadora, apareciendo una joven de cabellos celestes, el cual llegaba hasta sus hombros.

—¡Mew, llévate esto a donde Arades jamás pueda encontrarlo! —le suplicó desesperada la joven— ¡No queda más, sir Aaron se sacrificó en vano, se agotaron todas nuestras posibilidades de ganar! —volvió su atención al lente, y comenzó a decir— Soy Dani, la guerrera del fuego. Si algún heredero de sir Aaron llegase a ver esto, por favor perdónanos, creíamos que su sacrificio bastaría para terminar con esta guerra, pero no fue así. Confiamos en ti el futuro de todo lo que existe —y la imagen se apagó.

Todos miraban impresionados todo lo que habían visto. Era increíble ver cómo, aquellos generales que tenían el poder de un semidiós, los generales de la oscuridad, quienes los tuvieron contra las cuerdas en todo instante, trataban a sus ancestros como si de juguetes se tratasen. No solo eso, por fin habían visto el rostro de aquel ser que quería que sufrieran por la eternidad.

—"Borrado de mensaje completado" —se escuchó por los altoparlantes.

—¡No, espera, no quiero que la borres! —le suplicó acongojada Usagi, pero el sistema había vuelto a apagarse.

—La información más digna que teníamos… completamente borrada… —pensó angustiada Iris.

—¡Listo, mensaje enviado! —exclamó Sora conforme—. No se preocupen, antes de venir, Tomoyo me entregó la cámara donde filmó la batalla de Sakura. Qué envidia, puede conectarse a internet desde aquí… Quisiera tener una…

—¡Eres la mejor! —exclamaron Usagi e Iris al unísono, lanzándose a abrazarla con mucho entusiasmo.

—De… nada… —les agradeció medio ahogada.

En eso, el pequeño robot salió de la máquina, y le entregó a Usagi lo que parecía una pequeña pastilla rosada con un botón en medio de este, color amarillo.

—Reina Serenity, esto es para usted —dijo el pequeño ser artificial.

—¿Para mí? —muy extrañada, tomó la pequeña pastilla y el robot se fue— ¡Gracias por todo!

—¿Qué será eso? —preguntó muy intrigada la profesora Larch, mirando con mucha curiosidad el extraño objeto.

—Parece ser que tiene un botón —dijo muy despreocupada la rubia, presionando como si nada el botón.

Apenas lo presionó, este proyecto un holograma de golpe, asustando a Usagi, mientras dejaba caer el ahora más extraño aparato, y a los segundos apareció una joven desconocida para ellos.

—Me alegra mucho que este mensaje haya llegado a tus manos, princesa Serenity —decía muy triste, mientras llevaba por acto reflejo sus manos a su vientre—. Soy la reina Rin, y soy lo poco y nada que quedó después de la batalla contra Arades…

Todos miraban muy sorprendidos a aquella joven, sin entender cómo sabía de Usagi.

—Hace muchos años atrás, vino un joven llamado Ash, pertenecía al futuro, y con sir Aaron estábamos convencidos que él era el elegido para derrotar a Arades de una vez por todas. Cuándo llegó, nunca comprendimos por qué su visita, pero gracias a su vida en el futuro, la que nos contó con mucho orgullo, pudimos prepararnos de la mejor forma posible. Lamentablemente no fue suficiente, todos los que pelearon contra Arades y sus generales perecieron, no sin antes lograr sellarlos por segunda vez en el monte Moon. La base en la que se encuentran ahora tiene más milenios de los que puedan contar, pero es el único lugar donde Arades no puede acceder…

* * *

...

* * *

—… aquella fortaleza fue creada durante la primera batalla contra Arades, o es lo que cuentan los antiguos escritos, pero todo parece información confusa. Lo único real, fue que en ese lugar pudieron resguardar la vida del planeta o dimensión donde atacaba aquel ser maligno.

—¿En verdad puede albergar a tantas personas ese lugar, Hiragizawa? —le preguntó muy extrañado Shaoran.

—Así es —le respondía lo que parecía una imagen proyectada desde un tablero con extraños símbolos—. Lo que fui antes, el mago Clown, vivió aquel enfrentamiento. Era muy joven, pero cualquiera que pudiese enfrentar a Arades, tenía la misión de enfrentarlo.

—Eso quiere decir que si podemos traer a todos hasta Goldate —concluyó muy pensante la profesora Ivy—, ¿pero por qué no nos habrán dicho algo así desde un inicio?

—Es cierto —cuestionó igual de pensante Kakashi—. Seguramente, alguien más está manejando las cosas, y por alguna razón querían que todos participáramos.

—En aquel entonces, la batalla fue muy distinta a como lo han hecho hasta ahora —les comentó Eriol—. En ese entonces, peleamos de forma individualista, pero ustedes cambiaron esa fórmula, han trabajado en equipo desde el inicio.

—Ahora veo por qué Satoshi quería que nos mantuviéramos callados —comentó algo irónica Mikami—. Quería que todo fuera en comunión.

—Cuando Ash y los demás fueron por las cartas, en todo momento pelearon en equipo —comentó Tomoyo—. ¿Había algo que quería demostrar Satoshi?

—Mientras las personas sigan siendo egoístas, la maldad seguirá aumentando —reflexionó Eriol.

—Ahora comprendo aquella batalla —comentó una voz femenina que entraba a la sala—. Satoshi no había ido a pedirnos ayuda, había ido a prepararnos.

—Duplica —Shaoran la nombró algo sorprendido— ¿A qué batalla te refieres?

—El día que Misty y los demás le organizaron aquella pequeña celebración a Ash por su paso por Sinnoh, llegaron Satoshi y Sakura —comenzó a relatarles—. Yo no alcancé a ver la batalla, pero Misty me contó que Satoshi había retado a Ash y Gary a una batalla en equipo; él solo contra los dos.

—¿Y cómo terminó esa batalla? —le preguntó Shaoran muy expectante, notando muy extrañas aquellas palabras.

—Satoshi no les dio ni la más mínima posibilidad de hacer algo, la batalla fue rápida —les respondió muy preocupada—. Y cuando fuimos al monte Coronet, aquellos seres malignos nos quisieron atacar, pero gracias a que Satoshi nos hizo trabajar en equipo, los vencimos sin ningún problema.

—Él siempre los ha estado ayudando en todo —les comentó Eriol—, y lograron algo que hace mil años no fuimos capaces, derrotar a aquellos seres que tenían la fuerza de un semidiós.

—Olvidas a las guerreras elementales. No pudimos contra ellas —le recordó muy serio Shaoran.

—Olviden vencerlas, no podrán —les advirtió muy pensante Eriol—. Ellas tienen el mismo nivel de poder de un dios.

—No me sorprende, han barrido el suelo con nosotros desde un inicio.

—Ahora concéntrense en ayudar a Misty y las demás chicas, ellas son las únicas que podrán hacerles frente.

—Cierto, tienen el mismo nivel de los dioses —completó algo molesta Mikami.

—No me refería a eso exactamente —le negó Eriol, provocando que todos lo miraran muy extrañados—. A su tiempo lo sabrán.

—De todos modos, no creo que puedan hacer mucho —comenzó a decirle muy seria la profesora Ivy—. Misty y las demás niñas están en una situación de extremo cuidado, no pueden moverse.

—Es verdad —comentó muy pensante Eriol, guardando silencio por un momento—. Es una lástima que no pueda ir para ayudarlos, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

—Que conveniente —le gruñó Duplica—, tu allá muy cómodo y nosotros aquí gastándonos la vida peleando.

—¿Acaso es sobre el sujeto que fue a visitarte y no te dio su identidad? —le preguntó de forma capciosa Shaoran.

—Algo así —respondió cortante.

—¿Fue Serena quién te visitó?

—No —le negó a Shaoran.

—Entonces fue Satoshi —dijo rápidamente Duplica.

—Tampoco fue él —volvió a negar Eriol.

—¿Entonces quién te visitó? —ahora le preguntó muy extrañada Tomoyo.

—Alguien muy querido y odiado por Ash —aquella respuesta desconcertó a todos, sin que ninguno de ellos entendiera—. Li, ¿aún tienes el talismán que te entregaron?

—Así es —le asintió el aludido.

—Mientras llega la ayuda para Sakura y las demás, puedes usar las cartas Sakura para ayudarlas.

—Ya lo utilicé, no sirve para nada —le respondió con rabia Shaoran.

—Aquel talismán funciona con la magia que tengas —comenzó a explicar Eriol.

—Sellaron mis poderes, no puedo usar magia.

—El talismán funciona como un canalizador y transformador de magia, así que podrás usarlo aún con tus poderes sellados —le interrumpió Eriol a Shaoran—. Lamento no poder continuar hablando con ustedes, pero hablar entre dimensiones gasta más magia de la que debería usar. No se preocupen en todo caso, nos volveremos a ver —y la imagen de Eriol desapareció.

—¿Creen que el señor Goku vuelva a tiempo con esas semillas? —preguntó muy acongojada Tomoyo.

—Goku es consciente del sacrificio de Pikachu y Sakura —dijo con mucha seguridad Duplica—. Volverá a tiempo…

* * *

...

* * *

—¿Y cuándo iremos por las semillas? —le preguntó Caldina algo impaciente.

—Ahora puedo usar la teletransportación sin problemas —comentó con entusiasmo Goku—, así que podemos irnos ahora.

—Tengan mucho cuidado —les recomendó el maestro Roshi—. Arades también ha sido conocido como el ser imposible de vencer, y no creo que aquel título desaparezca de la noche a la mañana.

—¡No se preocupe maestro —le dijo el Pokémon con entusiasmo—, seguro encontraremos la forma de derrotarlo! —y luego volteó a ver a sus dos acompañantes— ¡Latis, Caldina, tómense de las manos, nos vamos!

—Mientras terminemos esto lo más rápido posible, podremos buscar una forma de derrotarlo —comentó Latis, mientras miraba a los ojos del Pikachu y tomaba de la mano a Caldina—. Primero lo primero, tenemos que ir por las semillas.

—Es verdad —le asintió Goku, para dirigirse hasta la pierna de Caldina y tocarla con su pata delantera derecha—. Luego nos vemos, maestro —y de la nada, desaparecieron.

—Sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano —pensaba en voz alta el maestro Roshi—. Es una lástima por esos jóvenes, pero los sacrificios para alejar la maldad de la vida de todos, siempre serán necesarios.

De una forma muy curiosa, Goku había logrado volver a dominar la teletransportación; más no podía hacer, pero era lo que necesitaba en un momento así. De a poco se va revelando lo sucedido hace mil años, logrando averiguar qué Arades era mucho más terrible de lo que podían llegar a imaginar. ¿Logrará Goku llegar a tiempo con las semillas? ¿Cuántos otros secretos revelarán las ruinas milenarias? ¿Quién habrá sido realmente la persona que visitó a Eriol, antes de la visita de Ash a la dimensión de Sakura? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	64. Enfrentando una cruel prueba

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. En esta ocasión, volvemos a la batalla pura y dura, y durará hasta quien sabe. Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 64: "Enfrentando una cruel prueba"**

Pese a que la región Sinnoh había sido, hasta antes del enfrentamiento contra Kyogre y Groudon, el lugar más seguro, siendo el templo de Dialga y Palkia el centro de operaciones principal, ahora era el lugar menos seguro de todos, ya que el guardián del mundo distorsión, Giratina, estaba siendo controlado por un sujeto que ya le había causado muchas molestias a Ash durante su viaje camino a la liga Sinnoh.

Cómo lo habían previsto, cuando Sakura y compañía llegaron a la región, lo único que quedaba a la vista de todos, era un paisaje desolador.

—Esto es terrible, no queda nada de la región —comentó con algo de rabia Sakura.

—Llegamos muy tarde —acotó Serena también con algo de rabia.

—¿Y el acceso al mundo distorsión? —Paul le preguntó a Dialga y Palkia rápidamente. Parecía querer terminar rápido con todo.

—¿Ven ese lago? —les preguntó Palkia, indicando a un enorme lago que se encontraba a lo lejos, provocando que todos lo miraran— Es la única entrada intacta que queda. Cuando lleguemos a él, partiremos.

—¿No pudieron haber buscado un lugar más cercano para llegar? —les preguntó Lyra muy extrañada.

—Las influencias entre esta dimensión y el mundo distorsión son anómalas, por eso buscamos el lugar más seguro —le respondió igual de serio Dialga.

—Entonces pongámonos en marcha, el tiempo es oro —dijo con mucha seguridad Marina, mientras emprendía camino.

Tampoco es que hubiera mucho lugar donde llegar; pese a que el lugar, en esos instantes parecía tranquilo, la destrucción era evidente. Después de treinta minutos de caminata, el grupo había llegado hasta el borde de aquel lago, el cual parecía mantener sus aguas limpias.

—Les aviso, esto será muy distinto a cualquier cosa que hayan visto —les dijo Palkia, mientras abría un portal en el agua—. Con Dialga iremos primero —les ordenó, mientras entraba por aquel agujero de gusano.

—¿Qué tan distinto es? —le preguntó Daisuke a Sakura.

—Jamás había escuchado del mundo distorsión, así que lo desconozco. Marina tiene razón, no tenemos más tiempo que perder —y con mucha prisa, la peli morada se lanzó, seguida muy de cerca por Paul.

Cuándo pisaron tierra firme dentro del mundo distorsión, pudieron darse cuenta de que hablaban Dialga y Palkia. La sorpresa fue la misma que había tenido Satoshi, en aquel lugar no había nada en orden, todo parecía completamente alterado.

—Ahora veo a que se referían —comentó muy sorprendido Krillin—. ¿Qué rayos es este lugar?

—En este lugar, las leyes físicas, el tiempo y la recta dimensional están alterados —comentó Ken—. Podrían hacer que un cuadrado sea una circunferencia o viceversa.

—Exacto — le asintió Dialga —. Todas las dimensiones tienen una dimensión espejo, y este lugar es la dimensión espejo donde estamos ahora.

—Es verdad, está todo roto aquí —le asintió Krillin—. Intento sentir la presencia de Giratina, pero cuando logró sentirla, cambia de dirección de inmediato, es como si pudiese teletransportarse o algo por el estilo.

—Los canales de energía tampoco sirven, las curvaturas cambian de dirección constantemente —le informó Palkia—. No nos quedará más que buscarlo a la vista.

—Entonces comencemos —dijo muy decidida Sakura, quién tomó de la mano a Paul con mucho temor.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres volver? —le preguntó muy extrañado el joven.

—Esto también es parte de la misión que me encomendó Ho-oh —dijo entre temerosa y obstinada la entrenadora de Ecruteak.

—Eres más tonta de lo que creía —le negó muy fastidiado el joven, mientras le apretaba con algo de fuerza la mano— ¡Ustedes dos, ¿dónde tenemos que ir?! —les preguntó a Dialga y Palkia.

—Nos tomará algo de tiempo, podría estar en cualquier lugar —le respondió Dialga.

—Cualquier movimiento extraño que logren divisar, avísenos —les ordenó Palkia.

En eso, a lo lejos, se sintió una explosión.

—Creo que no nos tomó mucho —comentó algo desconcertado Krillin.

—Tengan cuidado al avanzar, hay lugares donde no hay gravedad, y en otros está aumentada —les recomendó Palkia.

—Si —le asintió secamente Paul, yéndose rápidamente con Sakura—. ¿Quieren apurarse? Nos hacen perder el tiempo.

Y sin esperar a nadie, la parejita partió.

—Puedo definir a Paul en dos palabras —comentó muy capciosa Lyra—. Cretinamente cariñoso —y partió tras la pareja.

—¡Oigan los dos, espérennos! —le exclamó algo nervioso Daisuke, mientras partía con Ken, Veemon y Wormmon.

—Amor juvenil… Es como la historia de la bella y la bestia —negó muy desconcertado Krillin, también partiendo tras el grupo.

—¿No era que Sakura era feliz con Satoshi? —les preguntó algo molesta Marina a Dialga y Palkia, pero prefirieron guardar silencio— Lo sé, toda acción tiene una consecuencia… —a lo que suspiró rendida— Vamos, nos quedaremos atrás si no nos apuramos —y la peli celeste partió tras el grupo.

—¡Esto se va a poner bueno! —exclamó con entusiasmo Serena, también partiendo con los demás.

—¡Niños, espérennos! —exclamó algo apurado el profesor Birch, también partiendo tras el grupo.

—No creo que esto sea bueno —comentó Palkia.

—Bien lo dijo Marina, el problema será afrontar las consecuencias —concluyó muy pensante Dialga—. Sigámoslos.

¿Qué sabrían Dialga y Palkia sobre Sakura y Paul?

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las ruinas milenarias, continuaban las investigaciones sobre las pistas y escritos de aquella ancestral y tecnológica instalación.

—¿Por qué creen que este lugar está completamente escrito con el idioma del reino de la luna? —preguntó muy desconcertada Minako.

—Seguramente la reina Serenity fue la encargada de re administrar está base —comentó muy pensante Iris—. Si es cierto que este lugar tiene tanto tiempo, los idiomas habrán sido adaptados para la situación.

—¿Cómo va el avance de la traducción? —preguntó la profesora Larch, mientras se acercaba al grupo.

—Va mucho más rápido de lo esperado —le respondió muy animada Touko—. ¿A usted cómo le fue?

—Le di aviso a la profesora Ivy sobre esta base, y que en cuanto este lugar esté preparado, albergaremos a todos.

—Este lugar me recuerda mucho a las naves que usaba Freezer —comentó Gohan—. ¿Usarán la misma tecnología?

—Si llega a ser así, entonces deberías curiosear con Usagi como poner en funcionamiento este lugar —le recomendó la profesora.

—¡De inmediato! —y partió corriendo con la joven.

La gran ayuda de ofrecía Usagi con la traducción del idioma que usaba aquel lugar, ayudaba en mucho al rápido avance. Lograr aprender cómo funcionaba aquella tecnología ancestral, era la máxima prioridad.

* * *

...

* * *

Y en cuanto al laboratorio de la profesora Larch, la preocupación era otra. El grupo, ahora encabezado por Shaoran y Tomoyo, se encontraba en el cuarto donde descansaban Misty y las demás jóvenes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres comprobar, Li? —le preguntó la profesora Ivy muy pensante.

—Según el estado de energía de cada una, podré saber cómo ganar tiempo hasta que regresen con esas semillas —le comentó muy serio, mientras tomaba la misma tabla que había usado para hablar con Eriol—. Comprobemos el estado de energía de cada una.

De la tabla salieron cuatro esferas pequeñas, las cuales fueron a parar al cuerpo de cada una. Cuándo estás entraron a sus cuerpos, las jóvenes comenzaron a emanar lo que parecía su aura.

—Todos los seres vivos tenemos alma, y aquella alma produce energía —comenzó a explicar Shaoran—. Llámenle como quieran, pero es la base de ciertos poderes que muy pocos son capaces de aprender. El reshinban nos dirá su real estado.

—Misty y May parecen estar en buenas condiciones —comentó Mikami—. Pese a sus lesiones, su energía espiritual sigue intacta.

—La de Dawn parece más baja —comentó Kakashi—. Ese doctor tenía razón, quién sabe cuánto tenga que dormir para recuperarse.

—¡Shaoran, es Sakura… no veo su energía! —exclamó muy angustiada Tomoyo, llevando sus manos juntas a su pecho.

—¡Imposible! —muy asustado, Shaoran y los demás voltearon a verla, logrando comprobar que no se veía el aura de Sakura— Seguramente no asimiló el revelador —volvió a concentrar en su reshinban una nueva esfera, se la plantó directamente al pecho de Sakura, pero no hubo efecto— Por qué… ¡Por qué no funciona!

—Déjame revisarla —le pidió Kakashi espacio, dejándolo poder revisarla, y apenas puso sus dedos índice y medio en el cuello de la peli castaña, punzó su dedo índice en la zona del corazón de la joven— ¡Por favor Sakura, resiste! —le gritó con desesperación.

—¡¿Qué le sucede a Sakura?! —exclamó espantada Tomoyo.

—Tiene un paro cardíaco —le respondió con rabia, al tiempo que le daba un pequeño golpe eléctrico en su pecho, logrando que volviera, notándose en una expresión de dolor—. Tuvimos suerte. Si hubiésemos esperado un poco más, hubiese sido su fin.

—Iré a hablar con Hari, deben poder facilitarnos algún monitor para vigilar a Sakura —comentó con algo de miedo la profesora Ivy, para retirarse algo apresurada.

—Creo que no tengo otra opción —pensó con rabia Shaoran, mientras miraba el velador que había en un costado, donde estaba la llave de la estrella y las cartas Sakura—. Cuándo usé la carta del tiempo en el parque de diversiones, no aguanté más que quince segundos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó muy preocupada Tomoyo.

—No hay nadie quien más me importe que Sakura… Si es necesario, me sacrificare por ella.

—Los poderes de Sakura son mucho más grandes que los nuestros combinados —le advirtió Mikami—. ¿En verdad crees que podrás resistir por mucho tiempo?

—¡No me interesa, no quiero que Sakura muera! —le gritó con rabia Shaoran— Fue por eso que fui feliz al ver que Sakura era feliz con Ash, porque no quiero verla triste nunca más…

—Si utilizas toda tu energía, morirás —le advirtió muy seria Mikami.

—A estas alturas de esta maldita guerra, no me interesa —resolvió con algo de miedo Shaoran.

Muy decidido, con sus manos temblorosas, Li Shaoran iba a tomar las cartas, con toda intención de, al parecer, paralizar el tiempo de Sakura, y así ganar tiempo hasta que Goku llegara con las semillas para salvarla. Pero algo insólito sucedió, Sakura levantó su brazo izquierdo con mucho esfuerzo, notándose un dolor insoportable en sus expresiones.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó muy sorprendido Shaoran— ¿Está consciente?

—Haz que baje su brazo, está sufriendo demasiado —le recomendó Kakashi igual de sorprendido, haciendo que el joven volviera a reposar su brazo en la cama—. Aún al borde de la muerte, esa tonta sigue peleando…

—Sakura nunca se rendiría ante nada —comentó muy feliz Tomoyo.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa tan repentina? —le preguntó muy extrañada Mikami.

—Sakura no querría vernos tristes. Su felicidad también es la mía —aquellas palabras llegaron a los tres de forma profunda, mirando muy sorprendidos a Sakura, quién expresaba en su rostro tristeza.

—Ahora veo por qué todos dicen que es imposible no amar a esta niñita —sonrió rendida Mikami, al tiempo que notaba como Sakura tenía su mano izquierda abierta, como queriendo agarrar algo— Parece que Sakura quiere que le entreguen algo.

—Quiere la llave de las cartas —resolvió muy preocupada Tomoyo—. Creo que ella quiere activar la carta del tiempo.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —exclamó muy alterado Shaoran— ¡Yo lo haré, le prometimos a Ash cuidarte, no que tú nos cuidarías! —pero aquellas palabras provocaron que las expresiones de sufrimiento en la peli castaña empeoraran, comenzando a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Dásela —le pidió Tomoyo—. Sakura sabe lo que hace, confía en ella.

—Pero…

—Tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero es su voluntad —le interrumpió—. Ayúdala a que nos ayude.

—De acuerdo —nulamente convencido, Shaoran tomó la llave y se la entregó a Sakura.

Para sorpresa de Shaoran y Tomoyo, Sakura liberó la llave tan solo tomándola.

—Transformó la llave en báculo sin su conjuro —dijo muy sorprendida Tomoyo.

—Puede que lo haya hecho en su mente, o tal vez… —pero Shaoran no dijo más.

—Sakura se está haciendo más fuerte, ¿eso tratas de decir? —le preguntó Mikami muy preocupada.

—No perdamos el tiempo —Shaoran tomó el talismán, puso encima de él la carta del tiempo, y sobre estos, el tope inferior del báculo—. Hagamos esto… juntos —en eso, notó como Mikami posaba sus manos sobre las de él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Creo que, en estos momentos, el dinero no tiene importancia —dijo algo orgullosa la pelirroja, mirando a los ojos al joven con una sonrisa—. Esto no estaba dentro de las cosas que me pidió Satoshi, pero no puedo permitir que Sakura siga sufriendo.

—¿Eres consciente que podrías morir? —preguntó muy poco convencido Shaoran, al momento que notó como Kakashi también ponía sus manos sobre las de él.

—Pese al estado en que está Sakura, sigue luchando. ¿Crees que quedarnos a mirar sería correcto? —Shaoran escuchaba muy sorprendido cada palabra, aquellos desconocidos estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por… quién aún quería mucho— ¿Recuerdas la promesa que le hicimos a Ash?

—Pero…

—No pierdas el tiempo —le dijo algo nerviosa Mikami—. Ya, comienza.

—De acuerdo —les asintió—. Tomoyo…, necesito pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó muy preocupada, más cuando la nombró por su nombre.

—Paralizaré el tiempo de los cuatro, será como si fuéramos a otra dimensión. A un lado de nosotros aparecerá un reloj de arena, en cuanto la arena pase al otro lado… significará que nuestras energías se acabaron… incluyendo las de Sakura…

—¡Eso significa que…! —exclamó espantada Tomoyo.

—No te preocupes, Sakura estará bien, no vamos a permitir que ella muera… No te puedo prometer lo mismo por nosotros —le dijo muy acongojado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Sakura no podrá mantenerse con vida por más de diez minutos —le dijo Kakashi—. Será tú deber el buscar un método de mantenerla con vida si no llegan con las semillas.

—De… acuerdo… —asintió con miedo.

—Confiamos ciegamente en ti, amiga —terminó mostrando una forzada sonrisa—. Tiempo —y los cuatro parecían tomar una tonalidad sepia, bajó un manto azulado.

En eso, a un costado de las otras cartas apareció un reloj de arena. Desde el segundo que apareció, comenzó a caer la arena.

* * *

—Tomoyo, soy Dialga —llamó a su mente—. Sé lo que acaban de hacer y sus riesgos. Con el poder que tienen, no podrán permanecer más de veinte minutos.

—Entonces no tienen mucho tiempo para volver —decía muy preocupada la joven—. Espero que vuelvan con las semillas a tiempo.

—Tengo la misma fe —decía con la misma preocupación Dialga.

—¿Pudieron encontrar al guardián?

—En eso estamos —le respondió con algo de precaución—. Cualquier cosa que suceda, te avisaremos.

—De acuerdo —asintió Tomoyo muy pensante—. No se arriesguen mucho, a Sakura le dolería mucho si no volvieran.

* * *

...

* * *

Cómo lo había dicho Dialga, aún continuaban buscando a Giratina, sin dar con él.

—¿Sucede algo, Dialga? —le preguntó muy preocupada Sakura, al ver muy pensante y serio al Pokémon temporal.

—No —le negó—. Concentrémonos en buscar a Giratina.

—De acuerdo —Sakura prefirió asentir a su orden, intuyendo que algo realmente no andaba bien.

—Este lugar sí que es para un anecdotario —le comentó Krillin al grupo muy sorprendido—. Es increíble cómo sólo una presencia pueda sentirse en un punto y de inmediato desaparecer.

—¡Pero ha sido entretenido, hay partes que parecieran que estuviéramos caminando en la luna! —exclamó muy emocionado Daisuke.

—Por la misma razón debemos tener cuidado a cada paso —le recomendó muy tranquilo Ken, intentando asimilar la emoción de su amigo—. Es imposible saber cómo se comportará ciertos sectores.

—Es verdad, pero no le quitemos la emoción al momento —comentó muy emocionada Serena— ¿Habrá algún lugar donde…? —de pronto, algo llamó la atención de la joven peli castaña— ¡Sal Delphox, lanzallamas!

Apenas salió el Pokémon zorro, disparó un lanzallamas al aire. Cuando lograron ver cuál era su objetivo, vieron como una esfera azulada hacia batalla contra el lanzallamas, hasta estallar en el aire.

—Creí que no volvería a ver más a niñitos mal criados —dijo una voz que retumbó en todo el ambiente.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —exclamó muy desafiante Sakura.

—Soy el nuevo señor del nuevo mundo que crearé, mundo donde ustedes no están invitados —en eso, apareció el guardián del mundo distorsión, y sobre él, a un hombre adulto—. Mi nombre es Cyrus, el líder del equipo Galaxy.

—¡Es imposible! —le cuestionó muy molesto Paul— ¡Tú desapareciste hace medio año, todos dijeron que habías muerto!

—¡Se supone que cuando desapareciste, el equipo Galaxy se desintegró! —también le cuestionó Lyra.

—No hay mal que por bien no venga —respondió con seguridad Cyrus—. Jamás moriría, sólo desaparecí para aprender cosas muy interesantes. En cuanto volví, el equipo Galaxy se reestructuró, y ahora somos más poderoso que antes.

—¡¿Tú enviaste a Hunter J a atacarnos?! —le preguntó Marina muy desafiante.

—Ella trabajó para nosotros, pero jamás más que para negocios —le respondió con malicia—. Lo que haya hecho y a quien atacó, no lo sé, y me tiene sin cuidado.

—Engañaste a Taiyō, nunca fue tu intención ayudarla —le gruñó furiosa Sakura—. No estaré de acuerdo con las cosas que hace… ¡Pero pagarás tu traición!

—¿Hablas de Magma? —le preguntó de forma irónica, mostrándole una sonrisa burlona—. Esa niñita ingenua, no sé cómo me confió un poder tan grande. ¿En verdad pensaba que trabajaría para ella?

—¡¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?! —le preguntó Krillin igual de desafiante.

—Crear mi propio mundo —respondió con seguridad—. Haré desaparecer el tiempo y espacio, y crearé un lugar a mi gusto.

—Ya veo —le dijo Sakura muy molesta—. Con que de ahí sacaron esa horrible idea.

—¡Ya te lo mencioné, no sé cuál será el plan de esos sujetos, y tampoco me interesa! —dijo Cyrus muy molesto—. ¡Guardián, acaba con esos niñitos mal criados!

—¡Así que metiéndote con niños! —sin pensar sus movimientos, Krillin comenzó el ataque— ¡Métete con alguien de tu edad! ¡Ka… me… ha… me… ha!

Tanto Giratina como Krillin atacaron al mismo tiempo, ambos ataques chocando en el aire, sólo que el Kame hame ha sólo logró desviar la esfera aural.

—¡Sal, Altaria! —Sakura exclamó, llamando a su Pokémon dragón— ¡Serena, hagamos un ataque combinado!

—¡De acuerdo! —le asintió la entrenadora de Kalos— Delphox, ¿estás listo? —el Pokémon le asintió— ¡Ya sabes que hacer!

Altaria y Delphox comenzaron a moverse rápidamente contra Giratina, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, estos se separaron, avanzando en distinta dirección.

—¡Altaria, pulso dragón! —ordenó rápidamente Sakura.

—¡Delphox, lanzallamas! —le ordenó Serena casi al acto.

—Tontas.

Cyrus sonreía maliciosamente, mientras Giratina usaba su pulso oscuro no solo para deshacer los ataques, sino también para mandar a volar muy lejos a los dos Pokémon, completamente debilitados.

—¡Altaria, regresa! —le pidió con algo de miedo Sakura.

—¡Tú también, Delphox! —gritó casi al mismo tiempo Serena, también devolviendo a su Pokémon a su pokébola— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntaba muy asustada— ¡No puede ser que Altaria y Delphox hayan caído tan fácil!

—Si es posible, amiga —le contradijo con rabia Sakura—. Ese monstruo tiene el mismo poder que Dialga y Palkia, y si a eso le sumas la energía negativa…

—¡Veamos qué haces con esto! —le desafiaba con mucha seguridad Krillin, mientras formaba lo que parecía un disco de energía— Es mejor que desaparezcan a que sigan causando caos. ¡Kienzan!

—Otro intentó inútil —Giratina simplemente gritó, y devolvió el ataque al grupo.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó muy impresionado Krillin, mientras veía como el ataque pasaba por arriba de sus cabezas— No puedo creerlo, rechazó mi Kienzan solo gritando…

—¡Veemon, llegó la hora de luchar! —le exclamó muy decidido, pero muy preocupado Daisuke.

—¡Tú también, Wormmon! —le exclamó con la misma preocupación Ken.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamaron al unísono ambos Digimon, al tiempo que comenzaban a brillar y cambiar sus aspectos; habían evolucionado a XV-mon y Stingmon.

—¡Ahora verás! ¡Rayo X! —con rapidez, XV-mon disparo desde su pecho un poderoso rayo de energía.

—¡Aguijonazo final! —y con los mismos ánimos, Stingmon también se lanzó a atacar con un aguijón que le creció de su brazo izquierdo.

—Creo que está inutilidad nos deja una moraleja —Cyrus hablaba con mucha tranquilidad, Giratina no se inmutaba ante nada, notándose en como mandaba a volar a XV-mon y Stingmon como si lo pensara—. Hay que saber escoger a nuestros contrincantes…

—¡Daisuke, ¿estás listo?! —le preguntó Ken muy rápido, conteniendo sus emociones.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡XV-mon, Stingmon, evolución DNA!

Ambos Digimon volvían a comenzar a brillar, pero esta vez parecían unir sus energías, ya que ambos se habían unido en una única luz. Para cuándo está desapareció, un ser de mayor tamaño apareció.

—¡Paildramon, si no derrotamos a Cyrus ahora, continuará destruyendo el mundo! —le exclamó con furia Ken.

—¡Increíble, se fusionaron! —comentó muy sorprendida Lyra.

—Sólo espero que sea suficiente —acotó Marina muy seria, intentando mantener los pies en el suelo.

—¡No sé preocupen, Paildramon acabará con esta batalla de un golpe! —les exclamó Daisuke con mucha seguridad— ¡Paildramon, ahora!

—¡Elemental Volt! —de pronto, Paildramon comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de corriente eléctrica, con la cual parecía ir a atacar directamente a Giratina.

—Yo sí los se escoger —pero Giratina, nuevamente con sólo un rugido, deshizo el ataque, golpeando al mismo Paildramon con él, perdiendo su evolución, volviendo a ser Veemon y Wormmon—. ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo?

—¡Imposible… Paildramon no le hizo nada! —decía muy sorprendido Daisuke, notándose mucho miedo en su voz.

—Creo que no era sorpresa. Si no pudimos contra Dialga y Palkia, menos contra Giratina —comentó algo rendido Ken.

—Es nuestro turno —decía Dialga, mientras se dirigía al campo de batalla.

—Dos contra uno es injusto, pero no estamos en una situación de pelea justa —acotó Palkia muy serio—. Cyrus, no has aprendido nada de tu pasado. Lo mejor será hacerte desaparecer.

—Así que los mismísimos controladores del tiempo y espacio me harán frente… —decía Cyrus con malicia, ahora con una expresión que parecía alejarlo de la cordura— Si logro vencerlos… ¿Quiere decir que nada podrá contra mi poder?

Mientras tanto, los demás veían algo asustados el nuevo panorama… Confiaban en que Dialga y Palkia podrían darles pelea…

—¡Vamos chicos, ánimo! —comenzó a animar Lyra, con una voz muy sufrida.

—Si ellos no pueden, nadie podrá —comentó el profesor Birch, quién hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio—. No sé cómo ganó tanto poder, pero esto no es natural…

—¿A qué se refiere con eso, profesor? —le preguntó muy extrañada Marina.

—Siento como si nos enfrentáramos a un dios o algo por estilo…

Antes que terminara de hablar el profesor, Dialga atacó con su rugido temporal y Palkia con su corte espacial, dirigiéndose a mucha velocidad contra Giratina… pero cuando vieron como el guardián les devolvía los ataques como si fueran aire, dando de lleno en los controladores, el miedo terminó invadiendo a todos.

—¡Les enseñaré como es un verdadero ataque, escoria! —les dijo Cyrus maliciosamente— Fuerza oscura —y de pronto, Giratina y Cyrus se fundieron en el suelo.

Todos miraban para todos lados intentando encontrarlo, pero sin éxito.

—¡Dónde estás, maldito! —exclamó muy preocupado Krillin— ¡No puedo sentir su presencia, es como si se hubiese fusionado con este mundo!

—¡Tengan mucho cuidado! —les exclamó con rapidez Dialga.

—¡No sabemos dónde aparecerá! —les advirtió Palkia.

—Realmente vamos a morir aquí… —dijo aterrada Sakura, quién se abrazaba a sí misma— ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por esto?

—¿Te vas a rendir? —le preguntó Paul con algo de rabia.

—No me quiero rendir, pero… ¡¿Y si nos elimina?! —le exclamó aterrada— Perdóname Paul, no era lo qué…

—Creo que fue buena idea acompañarte —le interrumpió de golpe Paul, mientras abrazaba con algo de fuerza a la peli morada— ¿No hace eso un verdadero hombre? —la joven levantó su mirada invadida en el miedo, notando como el joven la miraba con preocupación— ¡Te protegeré! —gritó con rabia.

—Entonces haz correctamente tu trabajo —dijo de forma prepotente Cyrus, al tiempo que una fuerte ráfaga de viento maligno salía de la nada, mandando a volar a todos, dejándolos sin sentido.

Era una contienda desigual, ni Dialga, ni Palkia, lograron hacerle frente a un Giratina invadido por la energía oscura.

* * *

...

* * *

En las ruinas milenarias continuaban las investigaciones, buscando cualquier dato que sirviera para detener a Arades y el escuadrón de la oscuridad.

En esos momentos, Usagi había encontrado un extraño tablero con un escrito, el cual parecía ser adornado por unas sobresalientes color blanco, y otra, color negro.

—¿Qué será esto? —preguntaba muy curiosa la joven.

—¿Qué pasa Usagi? —le preguntaba Gohan mientras se le acercaba— ¿Qué encontraste?

—Encontré estas esferas incrustadas en la muralla —decía mientras indicaba un escrito—. "Mientras tengas sueños, vivirás en la oscuridad. Sólo la luz te dará la verdad" ¿Qué significará eso?

—Algún mensaje oculto debe haber —comentó la profesora Larch, quién apareció de golpe tras los dos.

—Reshiram representa la verdad y Zekrom representa los sueños —les comentó N, quién se acercaba en compañía de Touko.

—¿Y qué relación tiene con la luz y la oscuridad? —preguntaba Gohan muy pensante, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su mentón.

—A lo mejor, deben tener alguna relación con el equilibrio de las energías —comentó igual de pensante Touko.

—¿Y esas esferas? —muy curiosa, Usagi tocó la esfera blanca con el índice derecho—. Son suaves.

—Déjame ver —dijo igual de curioso Gohan, mientras tocaba con la palma de su mano derecha la esfera—. Es verdad, es muy suave.

—¿Qué relación tendrán esas esferas con Reshiram y Zekrom? —preguntaba muy pensante la profesora.

—No lo sé —ante aquella duda, N prefirió volver su atención a Usagi—. ¿Dice algo más aquel escrito? —pero la joven no respondió— ¿Sucede algo, Usagi?

—Estarán analizando con mayor atención esos escritos —dijo algo extrañada Touko.

Pero lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no se aproximaba ni por asomo a lo que creían que vivirían.

Usagi y Gohan dieron media vuelta, y miraron fijament Touko.

—¿Qué les sucede? —preguntó muy extrañada Touko.

—No creo que sean ellos —dijo muy preocupado N—. ¿Habrán sido esas esferas?

Y como si nada, Gohan embistió a N, y Usagi a Touko, dejándolos tumbados en el suelo.

—¡¿Oigan, que les sucede?! —les preguntó algo asustada la peli castaña de Unova.

—Miren, tienen unas pokébolas —dijo Larch, sin entender que sucedía con exactitud.

—¡No… es imposible! —N revisó su cinto, y notó que le faltaba una cápsula en especial— ¡Zekrom!

—¡¿Que…?! —algo sorprendida, Touko imitó la acción de su amigo, notando también la falta de una pokébola en especial— ¡Oigan, devuélvanme a Reshiram!

Para ser más exactos, tanto la mano derecha de Gohan, así como la de Usagi, sostenían una pokébola y una ultrabola respectivamente. Ambos tenían a los Pokémon legendarios de Unova.

—¿Pero cuando se los quitaron? —preguntó muy extrañada la profesora Larch.

—¡Chicos, ¿qué sucede?! —preguntó muy preocupada Iris, quién se acercó con todo el grupo.

—No lo sabemos —respondió la profesora muy expectante.

Ambos levantaron las pokébolas a la altura de sus rostros, y las miraron fijamente. No decían una sola palabra, más no sus acciones las que hablaban por ellos, más cuando lanzaron las pokébolas al aire, liberando a ambos Pokémon, mostrándose no en su forma corpórea, sino más bien, como esferas de energía. Estás rodearon a los jóvenes, moviéndose en forma circular rápidamente, hasta que cada una entró al cuerpo de ambos.

—¿Cuál es su sueño, humanos? —preguntó Gohan con una voz muy extraña, parecía hipnotizado.

—¿Cuál es su verdad, humanos? —ahora preguntó Usagi con el mismo tono de voz.

Todos veían entre extrañados y preocupados a ambos jóvenes, sin entender de que hablaban.

—Ya veo, esos orbes tienen relación con Reshiram y Zekrom —resolvió muy sorprendido N.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —les preguntó Sora muy preocupada.

—Cuando tocaron esos orbes, el poder de Reshiram y Zekrom afectó la energía de ambos.

—¿Pero por qué había artículos relacionados con ellos aquí, en Goldate? —preguntó muy sorprendida Touko, aún muy confundida con lo que sucedía.

—Recuerda, Goldate es la región donde cualquier cosa puede sobrevivir, por algo los antiguos lo llamaban el triángulo sagrado —volvió a confirmar N.

—¿No conocen su respuesta, humanos? —volvió a preguntarles Gohan.

—¡Reshiram, Zekrom, ¿son ustedes?! —les exclamó muy preocupado N— ¡Nosotros pasamos sus pruebas!

—Está es otra clase de prueba, N —le respondió Usagi… si es que era ella—. Queremos ver de qué son capaces.

De pronto, Gohan y Usagi se lanzaron de golpe contra N y Touko, alcanzados a ser detenidos por los dos espadachines que, hasta ese momento, observaban algo aburridos todo.

—¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?! —les preguntó Kenshin con algo de dificultad, ya que estaba haciendo fuerza contra Usagi.

—¡Esa cosa que se les metió… eso nos está atacando! —exclamó con la misma dificultad Mugen.

—¿Cuál es su verdad, intrusos de esta dimensión? —volvió a preguntar Usagi.

—¿Cuál es su sueño, invasores de esta dimensión? —ahora preguntó Gohan.

—¡Nuestro sueño es que nuestros seres queridos vivan en paz! —le respondió con decisión Kenshin.

—¡Y nuestra verdad, es que caerán derrotados por nuestras katana! —le respondió con la misma seguridad Mugen.

—Entonces demuéstrenlo —dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono, al tiempo que mandaban a volar a los dos samuráis de un rodillazo.

Todos veían sorprendidos lo que pasaba, nadie se explicaba que había sucedido a ciencia cierta con Gohan y Usagi.

—Soy Reshiram, el juez de la verdad —decía Usagi.

—Y yo soy Zekrom, el juez de los sueños —decía Gohan.

—Y ahora, comienza nuestro juicio final —sentenciaron al unísono, dando a entender que esto no era un desafío como los otros.

Sakura apenas si sobrevivía a su crítico estado de salud, por lo que Shaoran, Mikami y Kakashi decidieron arriesgarse a usar la carta del tiempo para retardar lo que parecía inevitable. Giratina parecía un ser inalcanzable, cualquier intento de ataque era inútil. Gohan y Usagi habían caído bajo el poder de Reshiram y Zekrom, dando a conocer que comenzaría su juicio final. ¿Lograrán salvar a Sakura? ¿Cómo enfrentarán a Giratina? ¿Y cómo será el juicio de los jueces de los sueños y la verdad? Todo esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Y eso sería por ahora. Les aviso de antemano, la próxima semana habrá fiesta en Chile, por lo que no aseguro que suba el capítulo correspondiente el sábado, y de no ser así, seguramente lo suba el jueves o viernes. Cuídense todos, y hasta la próxima!


	65. Un inesperado cambio de planes El regre

Hola a todos. Que bueno que me equivoqué sobre el posteo de este capítulo... por poco... Este capítulo tiene muchas cosas que ni a mi me gustan, y por eso las escribí. Espero les sea de su agrado. Nos vemos el próximo sábado. Cuídense!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 65: "Un inesperado cambio de planes. El regreso de un viejo amigo"**

Luego del profundo análisis de la actual situación con el maestro Roshi, Goku, Latis y Caldina continuaron su, según parece, sencilla misión. Goku sabía que la búsqueda de las semillas debía ser algo muy sencillo. Ir con el maestro Karin, pedirle las semillas, y volver con Sakura y las chicas.

La torre Karin se veía tan pacífica como siempre, y así lo pudieron constatar los tres visitantes apenas llegaron. En aquel lugar, curiosamente para Goku, se encontraba un hombre adulto, quién vestía un kimono café.

—¡Yayirobe! —exclamó con entusiasmo el Pokémon— ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

—¿Los conozco? —les preguntó con algo de recelo, observándolos de forma sospechosa— Tú… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Es verdad, ¡Jajajaja! —rio algo nervioso Goku— Soy Goku, y estoy en el cuerpo de Pikachu. Me cambiaron de cuerpo por motivos de fuerza mayor.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, de ti cualquier cosa es posible —le respondió muy desinteresado—. ¿A qué vienes?

—¿Está el maestro Karin? —le preguntó muy ansioso— Necesito con urgencia más semillas del ermitaño.

—¿Qué quieres semillas? —le preguntó muy extrañado Yayirobe— Si que eres inoportuno… como siempre —y se retiró a lo que parecía un piso inferior.

—Que amiguito más simpático —comentó sarcásticamente Caldina—, ¿dónde te los consigues?

—Fue durante la batalla contra Piccolo Daimahou —respondió de forma distraída.

—¿Y quién es el maestro Karin? —le preguntó Latis— ¿Él tiene esas semillas?

—El maestro Karin fue uno de mis maestros. El cultiva las semillas en este lugar.

—Y parece que las vuelves a necesitar —dijo una voz algo anciana en el aire, justo en el momento en que apareció un pequeño gato portando un bastón.

—¡Maestro Karin! —exclamó muy feliz Goku— ¡Necesito más semillas del ermitaño, rápido!

—¡Maleducado, primero se saluda! —le regañó Karin, pegándole al Pikachu en la cabeza con su bastón.

—¡Ay! Eso duele —se quejó Goku mientras se sobaba la cabeza— Disculpe. Buenas tardes, maestro Karin.

—Así que, si eres tú, Goku —comentó muy serio el extraño gato—. Kamisama tenía razón, sí que no llevaríamos una sorpresa.

—¡¿Ya lo sabían todos?! —preguntó muy sorprendido el Pokémon.

—Eres demasiado ingenuo —le comentó algo fastidiada Caldina—. ¿Dónde están esas dichosas semillas? Estamos algo apurados —le pidió muy apurada.

—Los jóvenes de ahora sí que son impacientes —sentenció muy molesto Karin—. Tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre las semillas. Síganme —les pidió mientras volvía al piso inferior.

—¿Sucede algo con ellas? —le preguntó Latis muy preocupado.

—Goku, ¿usaste todas las semillas que te entregué? —le preguntó muy preocupado Karin.

—Si maestro —le asintió el Pikachu—. Lamentablemente, no fueron suficientes.

—Ya veo —soltó secamente.

Una vez abajo, Karin les enseñó los almácigos donde cultivaba las semillas, completamente vacías.

—¡Genial, ya las tenía lista! —celebró Goku.

—No ha crecido ninguna —interrumpió muy cortante Karin.

—¿Cómo que no ha crecido ninguna? —le preguntó Caldina muy preocupada.

—¿No les llama la atención la paz de este lugar, considerando que desde la dimensión de dónde vienen, todo se cae a pedazos? —Karin les preguntó muy serio.

—¿Nos está diciendo que después del ataque del escuadrón de la oscuridad, esta dimensión quedó contaminada? —ahora fue Latis quién preguntaba muy preocupado.

—Después del ataque de Elix, no solo este planeta, sino que todo este universo comenzó a debilitarse —comenzó a explicar muy serio Karin—. Estuvimos conversando de la actual situación con Kaiosama y Ash, y creemos que todas las dimensiones no tardarán en desaparecer.

—Eso significa que no habrá más semillas —dijo Goku con mucha rabia—. Sakura…

—Nos dijo que estuvo con Ash, maestro Karin —le preguntó muy pensante Latis.

—Así es —le asintió—. Ahora debe estar en la habitación del tiempo y la mente entrenando con sus amigas.

—Vayamos a ver a Ash, seguramente conoce algún método de curar a Sakura y las demás —le recomendó Caldina, tan preocupada como el Pokémon.

—Gracias por todo, Maestro Karin —dijo muy desanimado Goku—. Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero estamos contra el tiempo —y sin más demoras, volvió al hombro de Caldina.

—Un consejo para los tres —dijo repentinamente Karin, ganándose la atención de los visitantes—, muy en especial para ti, Goku. Esa niñita, Sakura, no sé qué habrá hecho en el grupo, pero puedo analizar que están peleando más por ella, que por salvar a todos.

—Ella es mucho más fuerte que yo —le comentó el Pokémon—. Ella tiene fortalezas que ninguno de nosotros tiene.

—Y ese será su punto débil —dijo Karin, interrumpiendo las palabras de Goku—. Si se dejan influenciar por sus sentimientos, jamás lograrán vencer a Arades.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —le preguntó Caldina muy extrañada.

—Porque todos han caído por ese motivo —les respondió muy serio—. ¡Solo quería decirles eso! ¡No pierdan el tiempo, ya váyanse!

Aquellas confusas palabras confundieron a los tres, valga la redundancia. ¿Por qué querer tanto a una sola persona podría ser la perdición del grupo? Se preguntaban mientras se tele transportaban hasta el templo de Kamisama, siendo recibidos por Mr. Popo.

—Hola míster Popo —le saludó algo extrañado Goku—. ¿Y Kamisama?

—Pronto volverá —le respondió bastante tranquilo—. Cosas que hacer.

—¿No te sorprende verme en este cuerpo? —le preguntó muy extrañado Goku.

—¿Por qué estar sorprendido? —preguntó algo extrañado Popo— ¿O no recuerdas tu entrenamiento?

—¿Te refieres a Henry? —le preguntó algo preocupada Caldina.

—Así es, jovencita —le respondió una voz aún más anciana que la de Karin—. Tu cambio de cuerpo era parte de los planes que teníamos.

—¿Que teníamos? —le preguntó muy intrigado Latis—. Sabemos que Dialga y Palkia estaban tras todo esto, ¿o hay alguien más?

—Goku, tú la conoces mejor que nadie —le respondió en código Kamisama.

—Hola Kamisama. ¿Qué la conozco? —se preguntaba el Pokémon muy extrañado— No recuerdo a nadie en especial, más que a Henry y Delia.

—Sé que viniste por las semillas y no había ninguna —dijo rápidamente Kamisama, desviando rápidamente de tema.

—Así es —le respondió muy serio Goku.

—Vinimos a ver a Ash, seguramente él conoce algún método para sanar a Sakura y las demás chicas —acotó Caldina muy preocupada.

—Lo sé, lo he visto todo —comentó Kamisama mientras daba la vuelta, volviendo al interior del templo—. Síganme.

La fe que tenían en que Ash tendría algún método de sanar a su novia y amigas, ¿tenía validez? Desde el incidente en la rueda de la fortuna, Ash se convirtió en un verdadero misterio, pero el escuchar que estaba entrenando y se había vuelto fuerte, era un motivo para no perderla.

Kamisama caminó por casi todo el templo, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un comedor, donde lo único que había era una mesa y seis sillas, en medio de la mesa un jarrón azul, donde había rosas rojas y blancas, y a dos jóvenes en particular.

—Las conozco —comentó muy sorprendido Goku, haciendo que Caldina y Latis lo vieran algo sorprendidos—. ¿Ustedes no se habían quedado a cuidar con el profesor Oak y Delia a Dawn, Marina y Ash?

—Así es —le asintió la joven peli rosada.

—Y estamos aquí porque Ash nos pidió que nos quedáramos —completó la joven pelíazul.

—Así es —asintió Kamisama—. Ash le pidió a Sakura y Ami que se quedaran, porque sabía que vendrían.

—¿Le pidió? —preguntó muy extrañada Caldina.

—Ash partió con Kaiosama ayer —le respondió Kamisama—. Quiso ir a entrenar con él aún más.

—¿Aún más? —preguntó muy extrañado Latis— No conozco su régimen de entrenamiento, pero algún motivo tendrá.

—Ash se siente muy débil, por eso prefirió continuar su entrenamiento —le respondió Ami, simplemente esbozando una sonrisa.

—Eso me hace suponer que ustedes también entrenaron — concluyó muy pensante Goku —. ¡Quiero ver qué tan fuerte se han vuelto!

—Concéntrate por lo que viniste, Goku —le regañó Kamisama—. No tienes semillas, así que esas niñas están destinadas a morir.

—Es cierto, ya tendré tiempo para pelear —dijo muy pensante el Pokémon—. ¿Qué podremos hacer?

—Cuando llegamos aquí, Ash fue en primera instancia con el maestro Karin —comenzó a contarle Ami—, también tenía intenciones de venir por semillas del ermitaño, pero su cultivo ha sido imposible.

—Ahí fue cuando Krillin y Bulma nos ayudaron —continuó Sakura—. Ellos nos contaron algo muy interesante.

—Goku, ¿recuerdas la batalla en Namekuseijin? —le preguntó Kamisama.

—Por supuesto —le asintió—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la batalla contra Freezer con las semillas?

—Krillin nos contó que había un niño que los ayudó durante esa batalla —le respondió Ami—. Creo que su nombre era Dende, o algo así… —dijo algo dudosa— Lo importante, es que él los sanó cuando estaban muy heridos o al borde de la muerte.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto —comentó muy ocurrente—. Ese pequeño Namekuseijin tenía el poder de sanar a cualquier persona.

—Así que tendrás dos tareas, Goku —le ordenó muy serio Kamisama.

—¿Dos tareas? —preguntaron Latis y Caldina al unísono.

—Ir a buscar a Dende, es la única forma de sanar a esas jovencitas. Y la segunda…

—¿La segunda? —preguntaba muy ansioso Goku, muy extrañado por su repentino silencio.

—Necesitarán de las esferas del dragón para vencer a Arades… Goku, tendrás que ir por mi reemplazo.

—¿Reemplazo? —preguntaron los tres al unísono.

—Lo estuve conversando con Piccolo, y si volvemos a ser uno nuevamente, él será más fuerte —resolvió muy pensante Kamisama—. En estos momentos, lo que menos necesitamos es un insignificante dios, necesitamos guerreros.

—Kamisama —decía muy preocupado Goku—, si tú desapareces, las esferas del dragón también.

—Sin ellas, Arades está metido en problemas —comentó muy seria Sakura.

—Y nosotros también —le dijo muy molesta Caldina—. Ahora mismo estamos sufriendo sus ataques. Sin esas esferas, estaremos metidos en graves aprietos.

—Por esa misma razón debes ir ahora, no podemos darle más ventaja a Arades —dijo muy preocupado Kamisama.

—De acuerdo, pero primero iré con Kaiosama —resolvió rápidamente Goku—. Recuerda que el planeta Namek fue destruido por Freezer, y no sabemos dónde se fueron a vivir —y volteó a ver a Caldina y Latis—. Vámonos. Mientras más rápido terminemos esto, menor será el sufrimiento de esas niñas.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —le regañó muy molesta Caldina— ¡Quién sabe dónde están esos Nameku…! ¡Como se llamen! ¡¿Y dónde vive ese tal Kaiosama?!

—Está en el otro mundo —respondió Kamisama.

—¡¿Otro… mundo…?! —preguntó perpleja, muy confundida por… aquella respuesta— ¡Olvídalo, yo me quedo aquí!

—No sabemos cómo se comportará la teletransportación a distancias tan grandes —le recomendó Latis—. Si vas sólo, no usarás tanta energía y podrás venir con ese niño.

—Creo que tienen razón —asintió muy pensante, cruzándose de "brazos"—. Volveré pronto —y gracias a la teletransportación, partió en búsqueda de su nuevo objetivo.

La misión de ir por las semillas había tenido un cambio de planes, ahora Goku teniendo un nuevo objetivo, un viejo amigo de Gohan y Krillin.

* * *

...

* * *

—¡Sakura…! —se oía una voz que se sentía pérdida— ¡Sakura, despierta! —volvió a gritar la voz con mucha desesperación.

—¿Quién… eres…? —preguntó muy quejumbrosa.

—¡No te duermas, estás en medio de una batalla! —volvió a gritar la voz.

—¿Batalla…? —se preguntaba sin entender a qué se refería— ¡Es cierto!

La joven comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, notando como un pequeño ser blanco, el cual se distinguía por unas hojas rojas en su cuello, acompañado de lo que parecían hojas verdes en su cabeza.

—Shaymin… ¿por qué saliste de tu pokébola? —le preguntó muy quejumbrosa.

—¡Estuvieron a punto de morir, Giratina los atacó con más poder del que cualquiera podría aguantar! —le respondió algo alterado.

—¿A punto… de morir…? —Sakura miró a un lado de ella, y logró ver como Paul, quién estaba inconsciente, aún abrazándola— Paul… ¿Acaso tú también…? —se lo sacó de encima, lo acostó en el suelo, y comenzó a sacudirlo con violencia— ¡No… maldita sea… tú no me vas a abandonar también! —comenzó a gritar con desesperación— ¡Por favor, vuelve conmigo!

—¡Ay! —de pronto, el joven comenzó a despertar, quejándose mucho— ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! ¡Duele!

—Paul… —de pronto, Sakura sintió como si el alma le hubiese vuelto al cuerpo, rompiendo en llanto, lanzándose a abrazar al joven— ¡Perdóname, tenía miedo de perderte!

—Sakura… —en aquel momento, no sabía con exactitud qué sucedía, pero no aguantaba verla llorar de esa forma, por lo que con mucha seguridad la abrazó fuertemente— No llores. Ya te dije que te protegería, y lo seguiré haciendo.

—Paul… —Sakura miró a los ojos del joven, quién intentaba no cruzar miradas por la vergüenza, lo que la entrenadora de Ecruteak le respondió con un profundo beso en sus labios, separándolos a los segundos— Gracias por protegerme.

—¡Solo estoy cumpliendo con lo que te prometí! —le respondió muy sonrojado, mientras desviaba su mirada a cualquier parte.

—¡Oigan, par de tórtolos, ¿terminaron con su espectáculo?! —les gritó una voz femenina algo molesta.

—¿Eh? —ambos miraron a su alrededor buscando la dueña de la voz, hasta dar con ella— ¡Marina!

—¡Sí que son odiosos los dos! —les gruñó, mientras Sakura y Paul veían como la joven se les acercaba para protegerlos— ¡Cresselia, psíquico!

Por alguna razón, Sakura y Paul veían como la batalla continuaba mientras ellos estaban desmayados, con la única diferencia de que esta vez trabajaban en equipo.

—¡Creíamos que habían muerto en serio! —les regañó algo molesta Lyra, quién se mantenía con los demás en la batalla— ¡No creí que llegaríamos a estos extremos! ¡Meganium, prepara tu rayo solar!

La batalla se desenvolvía de forma muy detallista, no podían permitir que Giratina y Cyrus volvieran a tener ventaja.

—¡Se hubiesen quedado inconsciente, tontos! —les dijo muy desafiante Cyrus.

—¡Shaymin, ¿estás listo?! —le llamó con seguridad Sakura.

—¡Cuando tú quieras! —le respondió con la misma seguridad, partiendo al campo de batalla— ¡Ya te lo dije Cyrus, te haré pagar la traición a Taiyō!

—¡Ustedes también salgan, Heatran, Darkrai, Electivire! —exclamó Paul, también sacando a tres de sus Pokémon— ¡Cyrus, haré que te arrepientas de rodillas a mis pies, por haber tocado lo que más aprecio!

Todos miraron muy sorprendidos las palabras del joven, intentando entender si se refería a Sinnoh o a Sakura.

—Destruyan a ese sujeto —les ordenó de forma maliciosa— ¡Heatran, lanzallamas! ¡Darkrai, bola de sombras! ¡Electivire, trueno!

El trío había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas sus ataques, pero antes que golpearan, Giratina los deshizo con su cola.

—Necesitarás algo más que eso, niñito —pero de la nada, una esfera aural impactó en la espalda de Giratina, sin lograr hacer mucho daño, pero llamando la atención de Cyrus— ¿De dónde vino eso?

—¡¿Olvidaste que todos estamos luchando contra ti?! —le exclamó Sakura con furia— ¡Maldito sicópata, vas a morder el polvo!

Los demás seguían sorprendidos, y más con tan suelto lenguaje de Sakura.

—Creo que estar contigo será muy interesante —le dijo con mucho entusiasmo Paul.

—¡Lo mismo dijo, orgulloso! —le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo Sakura— Paul, Shaymin no podrá hacerle mucho daño a Giratina —comenzó a decirle muy pensante—. Si es como Dialga y Palkia, su tipo primario es dragón, así que ahórrate los ataques de Electivire y Heatran, pero según he escuchado, su segundo tipo debe ser fantasma… Concéntrate en atacar con Darkrai, del resto me encargo yo.

—¿Otra vez dándome órdenes? —le preguntó de forma irónica, dándole una sonrisa ladeada.

—Recuerda que soy la elegida por Ho-oh, la líder del grupo y tu novia. No tienes más opciones, así que obedece, guapo.

—¡Ja! Creo que tienes razón… pero no tanta —respondió muy indiferente— ¡Darkrai, doble equipo!

—¡Shaymin, prepárate! —le ordenó muy concentrada— ¡Ayudaremos a Paul en todo lo que nos pida! —a lo que el Pokémon simplemente asintió, formando una energibola.

Los movimientos del doble equipo de Darkrai funcionaban muy bien para confundir a Cyrus, mientras que las energibola, las cuales no eran muy poderosas, lograban desesperar al Pokémon, momentos que utilizaba el Pokémon siniestro para atacar con sus bolas de sombra desde distintos francos.

—Aún con Darkrai no estamos haciendo mucho daño —se decía muy pensante Sakura—. Dialga, Palkia, necesito de su ayuda —los llamó telepáticamente.

—¿Tienes algún plan? —le preguntó Palkia.

—Ataquen con todo lo que tengan, en algún momento encontraremos algún punto débil —les pidió con mucha rabia contenida— ¡No voy a permitir que ese sujeto se salga con la suya!

—Creo que es la única idea que tenemos por ahora —acotó algo desconcertado Dialga—. Será como tú digas.

—¡Prepárate Cyrus, porque esta vez vamos en serio! —exclamó muy desafiante, indicándolo con el índice derecho.

—Eso quisiera verlo.

Pese a la situación, para la entrenadora de Ecruteak y los demás, esto era una batalla que le quedaba mucho por terminar. Sakura era consciente que todos confiaban ciegamente en ella; su lógica, estrategia y habilidad, era la última arma contra Giratina y Cyrus.

* * *

...

* * *

La situación en las ruinas milenarias era igual de compleja, pero más extraña que los anteriores enfrentamientos, si es que se le podía decir así.

Usagi y Gohan habían subido su guardia, se veían listos para comenzar el ataque.

—¿Usagi, que te sucede? —le preguntaba muy desesperada Minako.

—No creo que te responda —le dijo muy seria Iris—. Reshiram y Zekrom los tienen bajo su control.

—¡Usagi, despierta, no te dejes controlar! —le exclamó con la misma desesperación Makoto.

—No será decisión de ella despertar, ustedes deben hacerlo —le dijo Usagi, más bien, Reshiram.

—Si no son capaces de saber, y mucho menos defender su verdad y sus sueños, ¿cómo pretenden despertar a sus amigos? —ahora les preguntó Gohan, o Zekrom.

—¡Eso significa que debemos vencerte! —les exclamó con entusiasmo Mugen.

—¡Entonces prepárense, porque no pararemos hasta despertarlos! —terminó muy desafiante Kenshin.

—Que esperan —ante aquellas palabras desafiantes de los Pokémon regentes de los sueños y la verdad, ambos samuráis se lanzaron a atacar.

Tanto Kenshin como Mugen se habían lanzado a atacar de frente, pero antes de llegar con ellos, prefirieron virar en noventa grados, y tomar distancia de ambos, como si quisieran separarlos y enfrentarlos uno a uno.

—¿Qué les pasa? —se preguntaba muy extrañado Kenshin— Por alguna razón, dudamos el ataque… Esto no será fácil.

—¡Maldición! —exclamaba para sí Mugen— Pese a estar parados como si nada, no encuentro vacíos en su guardia. Tendremos que atacar sin dudar.

—Sus dudas son su perdición —les comentó muy serio Gohan—. ¿Dudas de tus sueños?

—¡No eres quien para cuestionar mis sueños! —y con mucha furia, Kenshin se lanzó a atacar a Gohan— ¡Terminaré contigo ah…!

—¿En verdad podrás? — le preguntó muy serio Gohan, quién sujetaba el lado sin filo de su katana con el índice izquierdo.

—¡Maldito, ahora verás! —pero antes de darse cuenta, Mugen notó que no tenía su katana en sus manos— ¡¿Qué rayos…?! ¡¿Dónde está…?!

—¿Te refieres a esto? —le preguntó Usagi, quién hacía equilibrio con ella con la punta en su índice derecho— Tu verdad es tan débil como el filo de esta espada. ¿No crees en ti?

Todos miraban muy sorprendidos los movimientos de Gohan y Usagi. Se movían muy rápido, no daban tiempo para actuar a nada.

—¡Usagi, por favor perdónanos! —le exclamaron Minako y Makoto mientras se transformaban.

—¡Chicas, las ayudaré! —exclamó con sus sentimientos encontrados Touko, mientras lanzaba su pokébola— ¡Sal, Serperior!

—¡Zoroak, tú también! —ordenó N seguido de la joven— ¡Esta situación no me agrada para nada, pero ni no los derrotamos, no lograremos volver en sí a Gohan y Usagi!

—¿Lucharán por sus propios sueños? —les volvió a preguntar Gohan.

—Si esa es su verdad, entonces que así sea —ambos se pararon rectos, con la guardia descubierta, y Usagi terminó con sus desafiantes palabras—. Si realmente tienen valor, entonces ataquen.

De un momento a otro, la inseguridad se tomó la moral del grupo. ¿De verdad planeaban atacar a sus amigos? Esa pregunta comenzó a atormentar sus mentes, quitando los ánimos de pelear de todos.

—¡Reshiram, Zekrom —les gritó muy angustiada Iris—, ¿en verdad la prueba que nos tienen, es luchar contra nuestros amigos?!

—Para iniciar una batalla, se necesita de dos —le respondió Gohan.

—En el momento que Mugen y Kenshin nos atacaron, la batalla comenzó —finiquitó Usagi.

—Ya veo —muy pensante de la situación, tomó una pokébola, y la lanzó a lo que ahora veía… un campo de batalla— ¡Haxorus, por favor ayúdame! —y apenas el Pokémon salió, miró a los ojos de Iris, notando el miedo que sentía en aquel momento, a lo que dio un fuerte rugido al cielo— ¡Haxorus, se lo que nos enseñó Satoshi y Sakura, por la misma razón no nos podemos rendir ahora!

—Iris, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo liberarlos? —les preguntó con mucha rabia Sailor Venus.

—¡Ahora solo podemos luchar y seguir así hasta el final! —simplemente arengó Iris— ¡Ataquen con todo lo que tienen, ahora!

Lo que más parecía una batalla, era en realidad una prueba. ¿Pero que querrían realmente Reshiram y Zekrom?

* * *

...

* * *

El contraataque planificado por Sakura era eficiente, en lo que trataba asestar ataques, pero para Giratina no era más que simples toques. Pese a todo tipo de combinaciones y movimientos, la derrota de Giratina se veía cada vez más lejos.

—¡Sakura, tienes que pensar en algo rápido! —le dijo muy preocupado el profesor Birch— ¡Lo único que estás logrando es gastar la energía de todos!

—Profesor, Giratina tiene más poder que un dios —le aclaró con rabia Serena, ya que Sakura seguía absorta en la batalla—. Realmente no sé qué método podríamos usar para derrotarlo.

—El plan de ataque de Sakura es excelente —le apoyó Ken, mientras se acercaba al grupo—. Cómo lo dijiste Serena, si superó el poder de un dios, no podremos derrotarlo.

—¡¿Acaso piensan rendirse?! —les gritó furiosa Sakura, dando a conocer que si estaba prestando atención.

—¡Sakura, no hay forma de derrotarlo…! —le exclamó con mucha rabia Serena— Tienes que aprender a escoger tus rivales, ¿no era eso lo que Satoshi siempre nos decía?

—¡Vuelve a hablarme de ese idiota y te mando como carnada! —le gritó aún más furiosa Sakura.

—¡Sakura, no seas tonta! —le gritó furiosa Serena— Vinimos hasta Goldate porque sabíamos lo que él haría… Todos nosotros estamos contigo… Recuérdalo, antes que tú protegida, soy tu amiga.

—¡Paul, prepara la bola de sombras de Darkrai! —casi le ordenó a su ahora novio, claramente ignorando cada palabra de la joven de Kalos— ¡Los demás, ataquen desde arriba y desde abajo, concentren los ataques en Giratina con tal de despejar un punto ciego!

—Sakura… —murmuró muy preocupada Marina— No es justo. Nosotros estamos simplemente obedeciendo, mientras ella tiene que pensar, observar y cuidar de nosotros… —la rabia de la joven la hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos, y gritar— ¡No! —a lo que todos la miraron muy extrañados— ¡Cyrus, como la guerrera del fuego, te venceré!

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡¿La guerrera del fuego?! —le preguntó con una risa sarcástica— Eso lo veremos. Giratina, fuerza oscura.

—¡Hagan lo que sea, pero no permitan que vuelva a fundirse con la dimensión! —le exclamó muy desesperada Serena— ¡Meowstic, bola de sombras! —le ordenó rápidamente también a su Pokémon.

Pese a que todos atacaron a la vez a Giratina, ambos habían vuelto a fundirse en la dimensión. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para volver a ser atacados.

—¡Todos reúnanse! —exclamó rápidamente Serena, e inmediatamente todos se reunieron con la joven.

—¡Maldita sea, ese tipo me tiene harto con sus escondidas! —exclamó furioso Krillin.

—Al menos no nos hará tanto daño ahora, sabemos cómo actuará —comentó muy preocupada Lyra, mientras miraba para todos lados, intentando dar con el lugar del ataque.

—¡Les sugiero que se preparen, no bajen la guardia! —les recomendó el profesor Birch.

—¡No… no otra vez…! —de pronto, con mucha desesperación, Sakura comenzó a gritar de la nada— ¡Por favor, no quiero morir! —era tanto el miedo que sentía en aquel momento, que su rostro parecía desfigurarse, al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma.

—¡Te dije que no dejaría que nada te pasaría! —le gritó furioso Paul, mientras asistía a abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Tranquila Sakura, no dejaremos que nada te pase! —le dijo con mucha rabia Serena, mientras pensaba en el estado de la joven— Creí que esas crisis por la oscuridad habían parado. No debí dejar que viniera.

—¿En serio quieren proteger tanto a su amiguita? —volvió a preguntar de fondo Cyrus— Debo reconocer que tienen decisión —en eso, unos extraños lazos de energía maligna, ató por los tobillos a la peli morada, al tiempo que la separaba a Paul—, lástima que no tengan fuerza para cumplirle.

De pronto, aquel golpe que habían sentido antes volvía al ambiente, con mucha menor fuerza, pero la suficiente como para mandar a volar lejos a todos. Sakura había logrado aguantar el golpe gracias a los lazos, está vez sin caer desmayada, pero estaba sola; estaba a merced de Giratina y Cyrus.

—Con que la elegida de Ho-oh y la líder del grupito de inútiles —decía Cyrus, mientras con Giratina se le aparecía a Sakura, quedando frente a frente— ¿Eso significa que, si acabo contigo, me puedo dar el vencedor?

—¡Deja de decir estupideces, ahora suéltame! —le gritó muy desafiante la peli morada.

—Maldita sea… —con algo de dificultad, Paul se levantó y corrió a por Sakura, pero un campo de energía lo rechazó— ¡Maldito, suéltala! —y aunque sabía que podría ser en vano, intentó volver a atravesar aquel campo de energía.

—¡Todos arriba, tenemos que salvar a Sakura! —les ordenó con rapidez Serena, al tiempo que se levantaba y partió corriendo con Meowstic, también contra el campo de energía— ¡Me da lo mismo sus métodos, tenemos que atravesar está cosa!

Todos atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero el campo de energía no cedía. Mientras, Sakura seguía temerosamente amenazante, intentando no vacilar en su mente.

—¡Maldición, no cede! —gritaba con rabia Daisuke, ya comenzando a darle puñetazos a aquel escudo.

—¡Creo que es suficiente! —exclamó con mucha frialdad Cyrus—. Si no te hubieses entrometido en mi camino, ahora estarías en otra situación —le decía a Sakura, mirándola fijamente—, pero tu estúpido sentido de justicia hacía los humanos te llevó a esto. Te haré pasar el sufrimiento no solo de tus Pokémon, sino también el de todos.

—¿Qué… vas… a hacerme…? —le preguntó con algo de temor, mientras energía negativa comenzaba a invadirla a su alrededor— ¡No otra vez…! ¡Auxilio, no quiero morir! —volvió a gritar completamente aterrada Sakura.

—¡Por favor Sakura, resiste! —le pidió muy frustrada Serena, mientras seguía intentando atravesar aquel escudo.

—¡Cyrus, te dije que nadie tocaba lo que es mío y vivía para contarlo! —y con mayor rabia, Paul comenzó a embestir con más fuerza el campo de energía.

—¡Aún no nos podemos rendir, Sakura nos necesita! —comenzó a arengar Daisuke, imitando la acción de Paul.

—En verdad son patéticos —les dijo Cyrus, mientras los veía con odio—. Giratina, pulso oscuro contra esa niña. Acaba de una vez con ella.

Pese a los esfuerzos, no lograban atravesar el campo de energía, y antes que pudiesen darse cuenta, Giratina había ejecutado su pulso oscuro contra Sakura. Todo lo que quedó fue una gran nube de tierra dispersa, al mismo tiempo qué el campo pareció destrozarse por completo. El manto de polvo desapareció, y donde antes estaba Sakura, sólo había un impacto en el suelo.

—¡Sakura! —fue todo lo que gritaron al unísono.

—No… está… —cuestionó muy extrañada Serena.

Y un par de segundos después, sólo se escuchó un relincho. Todos miraron muy sorprendidos donde había venido tal gruñido, notando como… un joven, quién cabalgaba un Rapidash, tenía sobre el lomo del Pokémon a Sakura.

—¿Un Rapidash…? —se preguntó muy extrañada, y pasando rápidamente al asombro, cuando notó como apenas cruzaron la vista, el Pokémon le sonrió muy feliz— ¡No… es completamente imposible… no puede ser…!

—¿Qué no puede ser? —le preguntó de forma arrogante una voz muy familiar— ¿Qué el estúpido que tanto odias, te haya salvado por trillonésima vez, Saku? —la aparición del joven sorprendió a todo el mundo, nadie podía creer que ahí estaba… con ellos…

—¡Satoshi!

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	66. Una dura prueba que superar

Hola a todos. Lamento haber posteado hoy el capítulo, pero no me sentía en muy buenas condiciones. Este capítulo tiene un pequeño toque de songfic, en concreto, de una canción de Card Captor Sakura; Tomo e. Es una canción de Tomoyo, y la encontré muy acorde a lo que quería escribir. Espero les guste el capítulo.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 66: "Una dura prueba que superar"**

Todos se encontraban impávidos, nadie podía creer lo que sucedía, era una especie de milagro o algo por el estilo, ya que lo que veían era imposible que sucediera, y mucho menos de forma tan puntual. Lo cierto, era que Satoshi había salvado a Sakura del cobarde ataque a quema ropa de Giratina, ordenado por Cyrus.

—Hola Saku —le saludó el joven con mucho orgullo—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Imposible… tú estás… —balbuceaba ida de sí Sakura, aún sin lograr dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Si —le asintió muy despreocupado—, estoy muerto.

—Sato… —de a poco iba despertando del trance, y en el momento que despertó, le gritó— ¡¿Qué cómo estoy?!

—¿Eh? —sin entender mucho la situación, Satoshi miró a la joven, muy extrañado, y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía ambas piernas de Sakura atrapando su cuello— ¿Por qué no traes ropa interior?

—¡¿Es todo lo que se ocurre preguntar?! —y completamente furiosa, Sakura lo lanzó de cabeza contra el suelo— ¡Maldito estúpido!

—¡Ayayay! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —le preguntó muy asustado el joven, mientras veía como la joven se sentaba en su pecho, y comenzaba a jalar fuertemente del brazo— ¡No Saku, esa llave no, duele mucho!

—¡¿Y tú crees que a mí no me dolió tu egoísmo?! —le gritó entre lágrimas, dejando de tirar del brazo, ahora agarrándolo del cuello de la polera que llevaba— ¡Me dijiste que no harías ese conjuro, me mentiste!

—Lo sé, y perdóname por favor —se disculpó muy apenado el joven—. ¿Recuerdas que prometí que, jamás nunca nadie te haría llorar?

—¡Estúpido, nunca me importó si me hacías llorar o no! Yo solo… —la impotencia de Sakura era incontenible, a tal nivel que le dio una fuerte bofetada en mejilla derecha.

—Lo sé, la falta de confianza y la deslealtad —comentó Satoshi aún más apenado.

—Además me engañaste con Cynthia y Whitney el mismo día —le dijo aún más molesta.

—¡¿Cómo que cosa que?! —exclamó muy asustado— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—¡Las dos me contaron todo, maldito! —le gritó aún más furiosa.

—¿Por qué habrán hecho algo así? —se preguntó muy extrañado, intentando disimular ignorancia— ¡Pero… sólo les di mis Pokémon, no hice nada más!

—¿Tú otra vez aquí? —se escuchó preguntar a Cyrus, mientras todos volvían la atención a él— Se suponía que te había eliminado.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no puedes matar a un muerto —le respondió Satoshi de forma engreída, mientras pensaba muy perplejo— ¡Si supiera que, si no hubiese calculado bien el tiempo, si qué hubiese muerto sobre muerto!

—¿Ya habías estado aquí? —le preguntó Sakura algo sorprendida.

—Apenas ese sujeto tomó control del guardián —le respondió Satoshi mientras se levantaba con Sakura—. Arceus me dio permiso de venir apenas ese sujeto había llegado aquí.

—Entonces Arceus realmente no nos contó todo —sentenció, mientras seguía acumulando rabia.

—¡Oye, no sé qué planes tendrás con el guardián, pero si no lo liberas por las buenas, no me dejaras más que obligarte a hacerlo!

—Sato, él es el líder del equipo Galaxy, Cyrus —le informó Sakura—, y el guardián se llama Giratina.

—¡¿Equipo Galaxy?! —soltó muy sorprendido— Ya veo. Aún con la paliza que le dio Ash, no aprendió.

—Muy por el contrario —se escuchó de la voz de Serena—, se alió al escuadrón de la oscuridad. Magma le entregó el poder de controlar a Giratina.

—Ah… Hola Serena —le saludó algo sorprendido—. Así que Magma.

—Disculpa —ahora se escuchó de parte de Lyra— ¿Así que tú eres quien me dio ánimos en las islas remolino?

—Entonces tú eres Lyra —le susurró algo sorprendido—. ¡Gracias por ayudarnos hasta este punto!

—¡Al contrario —exclamó muy sonrojada—, gracias por darme ánimos para seguir!

—No te preocupes —le respondió muy orgulloso, notándose una sonrisa muy segura en su rostro—, siempre ayudaré a quien así lo quiera —en eso notó la presencia de Paul, quién, a diferencia de la última vez, ahora lo miraba con odio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Haciendo lo que tú deberías estar haciendo —y de forma muy amenazante, Paul lo agarró del cuello de la polera—. Puede que seas un gran entrenador, pero no vales más que eso —lo soltó, y se paró al lado de Sakura— ¿A qué viniste aquí, a hacernos perder el tiempo?

—¡Ja! Ya entiendo —río irónico el entrenador—. Les seré sincero, yo ya estoy muerto, y lo que suceda en el mundo de los vivos me tiene sin cuidado… pero las palabras de Arceus son las que realmente me tienen sin cuidado. No es la primera vez que lo desobedezco.

—Se más específico —le pidió algo sería Marina—. Si estás muerto y no te interesa el mundo de los vivos, ¿por qué te entrometes?

—El mundo distorsión está unido con el reino de Arceus, y aquel lugar también está siendo afectado por lo que hace ese sujeto —les explicó con una sonrisa burlona—. ¡Cyrus, la última vez que nos vimos no iba preparado, pero está vez —decía con mucha seguridad, mientras lanzaba tres de sus pokébolas de forma desafiante, y aparecían Machamp, Luxray y Floatzel—, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad!

—¿Qué piensas hacer Sato? —le preguntó muy extrañada Sakura— Floatzel podría hacer algo, Luxray solo tiene ataques eléctricos, mucho menos podría hacerle algo Machamp.

—No puedo creerlo —negó muy fastidiado Satoshi, llevando su mano derecha a la cara—. ¿Me despego un día de ti y se te olvida como pelear?

—¡¿Tienes que hablarme así frente a todos?! —le cuestionó muy ofuscada.

—Lo siento mucho —interrumpió de golpe Cyrus—, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Podrán seguir hablando en el otro mundo —finalizó con voz maliciosa—. Esta vez asegúrate de acabarlos. Giratina, usa tu fuerza oscura.

—¡Floatzel, usa aqua jet! —y antes que pudiese moverse Giratina, el Floatzel de Satoshi impactó al Pokémon, comenzando a hacer fuerza.

—¿En serio crees que algo tan débil pueda botarnos? —Cyrus le preguntó algo sarcástico.

—No, pero me sirvió de distracción.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Floatzel, usa mordida! ¡Machamp, profecía! —gracias a la mordida, Giratina logró desconcentrarse de sus movimientos, logrando que Machamp atrapara con su vista— ¡Veamos qué harás ahora, perdedor! —celebró muy orgulloso Satoshi.

—¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó riendo irónicamente Cyrus— En verdad pensé que harías algo, pero no eres más que un hablador.

—Luxray, onda trueno —ordenó en burla Satoshi, haciendo una pose de burla con sus brazos—. Sakura, Paul, no podré sólo con él. Se los suplico, necesito de su ayuda —dijo muy preocupado en voz baja.

—Sato… shi… —Sakura balbuceó su nombre muy sorprendida, más porque desde hace mucho no la llamaba de ese modo—. ¿No me digas que estás haciendo todo lo posible para que te odie? —se preguntaba muy sorprendida—. Tú… tú me trajiste a Paul a propósito… Porque sabias que me recordaría a ti, como eras antes… —la peli morada sacudió su cabeza— ¡Luego pensaré en esas cosas! —y volvió su atención a Satoshi— ¡¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Satoshi?!

—Logré paralizar a Giratina, y gracias a la profecía no solo anulé su ventaja de tipo fantasma, podrán golpearlo con lo que quieran si fallar —le avisó al grupo—. Chicos, si tienen que tirarle piedras con tal de derrotarlo, háganlo.

—¿Y tú qué harás? —le preguntó muy extrañado Paul.

—Yo veo que hago con lo que me queda… Pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, no detengan el ataque por nada —les pidió el joven con rabia—. Sakura, Paul, cuídense los dos, por favor —y dirigió su atención a sus tres Pokémon—. ¡Cyrus, prepárate!

* * *

...

* * *

La situación en las ruinas milenarias se había convertido en algo exasperante, no parecía haber forma de darles cara a Reshiram y Zekrom; era como si ambos Pokémon legendarios hubiesen encontrado el método de hurgar en lo más profundo del alma de Gohan y Usagi, y usaran su poder oculto.

—¿Dónde estoy? —de pronto, Gohan se encontró en un lugar cubierto por la oscuridad— ¡Chicos, donde están!

—¿Cuánto valen tus amigos? — se escuchó una voz profunda de fondo.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —muy alarmado, el joven levantó su guardia.

—Esa es una pregunta que tú te debes responder. ¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién soy? —muy extrañado, gritó su respuesta—. ¡Mi nombre es Gohan!

—Noto mucha seguridad en tus palabras —concluyó la voz, al tiempo que aparecía un ser que era igual a él, formado gracias a su propia sombra, o eso parecía—. Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo.

—¿Yo soy tú y tú eres yo? —preguntó muy extrañado— ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

—Tu curiosidad es fuerte —ahora le dijo aquel ser—. Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿quién eres?

—Yo soy Gohan… y soy un guerrero —contestó muy serio.

—¿Y cuál es tu sueño? —ahora le preguntó aún más cerca de Gohan.

—¡Mi sueño es ser un importante investigador! —le exclamó con seguridad.

—No pregunté tu objetivo en la vida —le respondió con mucha seriedad aquel extraño ser—. No confundas tu objetivo en la vida con tus verdaderos sueños, joven Gohan.

—Si me lo preguntas de esa forma… Mi sueño es que los conflictos se solucionen sin necesidad de pelear.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta final?

—¡Por supuesto! —le exclamó con muchísima seguridad— ¡Por culpa de esta maldita guerra, mis amigos han resultado muy lastimados…! ¡Quisiera no tener que luchar contra nadie, no es justo que las personas sufran por culpa de unos pocos!

—¿Y cómo defenderás tu posición si no quieres pelear?

—No haciendo nada —le respondió con seguridad.

—Explícate.

—Arades, ese sujeto… No sé por qué peleará, pero si le hicimos algo malo, quisiera disculparme a nombre de todos.

—Es bueno ver que aún queda esperanza en los sueños de los humanos.

Al mismo tiempo, Usagi pasaba por algo similar.

—¡Profesora Larch, Iris, Gohan, Minako, Makoto! —les llamaba la joven de cabello largo, pero su alrededor parecía un lugar invadido por la luz.

—¿Ellos son tus amigos? —preguntó una voz igual de profunda— ¿Cuánto valen tus amigos?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó algo aterrada Usagi, al ver que no había nadie— ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Muéstrate!

—Antes que nada, ¿sabes quién eres tú? —le preguntó aquella voz, al tiempo que aparecía un ser muy parecido a ella, creada por energía blanca.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó muy extrañada— Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino, tengo catorce años y voy en primero…

—Pregunté quién eras en verdad.

—¿Quién soy en verdad? —aquella corrección sorprendió mucho a la joven, respondiendo de forma nostálgica— La verdad, es que soy la princesa Serenity, aunque mis amigos me conocen como sailor moon.

—Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿cuánto valen tus amigos?

—Si pudiera darles valor —comenzó a responderle—. ¡Valdrían mi alma, mi vida, mi corazón, mis sentimientos, todo!

—No hay dudas en tu respuesta —contestó aquel ser—. Si esos atributos desaparecieran de tu ser, tus amigos también sufrirían. ¿Serías capaz de sacrificarte, así significara el sufrimiento de ellos?

—¡Con que ellos estén bien, yo seré feliz! —respondió Usagi casi de forma instintiva.

—¿Le sirve de algo la felicidad a un muerto? —volvió a preguntarle—. Si tú murieras, tú no sufrirías, tus amigos lo harían.

—¿Entonces existe alguna forma de no hacerlos sufrir? —le preguntó Usagi con algo de miedo—. Si existiera algún modo que mis amigos no sufrieran bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo haría sin dudar.

—¿Esa es tu verdad?

—Como me suele decir Makoto, a veces la verdad duele mucho, y por eso hay que saber cómo conllevarla. Solo te puedo asegurar una cosa, ¡mi única verdad, es que haría lo que sea por mis amigos y mi familia!

—La base de la verdad es la sinceridad. Tus palabras son sinceras —le felicitó aquel ser.

* * *

De pronto, Gohan y Usagi se encontraron en lo que parecían las ruinas milenarias. Curiosamente, veían todo desde arriba.

—¡Gohan, por fin te encuentro! —exclamó aliviada Usagi mientras se le acercaba— ¿Estás bien?

—Si Usagi, gracias —le asintió con buenos ánimos—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Los demás están pasando su prueba —respondió una voz en el aire, al tiempo que volvían a aparecer aquellos seres.

—¡Ustedes de nuevo! —exclamó Usagi mientras levantaba su guardia— Respondan, ¿quiénes son realmente ustedes?

—Ellos son nosotros —le respondió Gohan.

—¡¿Son nosotros?! —exclamó muy sorprendida la joven— ¡¿A qué se refieren con eso?!

—Es simplemente eso, ustedes son nosotros y nosotros somos ustedes —respondieron ambos seres al unísono.

—Es verdad, es una prueba —se aclaró a sí misma Usagi, bajando de inmediato su guardia.

—Y la pasaron. Felicidades —respondió el ser de energía blanca.

—¿Qué la pasamos? —preguntó muy extrañado Gohan.

—No solo interpusieron la felicidad de sus amigos a la de ustedes, también prefirieron buscar una solución en vez de pelear —respondió el ser oscuro.

—Si hubiesen querido, nos habrían atacado, pero prefirieron buscar una solución en nosotros —completó el ser de energía blanca—. Es muy raro que alguien busque una solución en sí mismo, y ustedes si lo hicieron.

—¡¿Y los demás?! —preguntó muy preocupada Usagi.

—Ellos escogieron una forma muy distinta de pasar sus pruebas —respondió el ser blanco—. Sígannos —y partieron al interior de las ruinas, seguidos de Gohan y Usagi.

Con tan solo atravesar la estructura del lugar, pudieron llegar hasta los demás, y vieron a que se referían ambos espíritus, los demás luchaban arduamente contra ellos mismos. Todo el grupo se veía muy agitado, mientras que ellos mismos, o al menos sus cuerpos, no estaban ni exhaustos.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —exclamó muy sorprendida Usagi, al ver como sus amigos no podían con sus cuerpos— ¡Ya, no peleen más, por favor!

—¡No les harán daño! —también exclamó Gohan.

—No los escucharán —les dijo el ser oscuro.

—¿Quiénes están peleando con nuestros cuerpos? —les preguntó Gohan a los seres.

—Ustedes mismos, y a la vez no lo son —respondió el ser blanco.

—¡¿Qué significa eso?! —preguntó muy desesperada Usagi, ya que tanta respuesta en clave no la estaba ayudando en nada.

—Esa es una pregunta que ellos mismos deben responderse —le respondió el ser oscuro.

Mientras veían impotentes la batalla, o más bien, la prueba que les tenía Reshiram y Zekrom a los jóvenes, pensaban en cada palabra dicha por aquellos seres. ¿Que querrían comprobar? ¿Por qué estarían usando sus cuerpos para aquel cometido?

* * *

...

* * *

En el laboratorio de la profesora Larch, la situación era mucho más grave de lo que podían imaginar los demás. Tomoyo era la única presente consciente en aquel dormitorio; era la única consciente en esos segundos que, en cualquier momento, el plan de Shaoran podía ya no solo acabar con la vida de Sakura si no llegaban rápido con la ayuda, sino también con la de Kakashi, Mikami y él mismo.

—Por favor chicos, resistan… —pensaba la joven muy afectada, siempre intentando esbozar una sonrisa— Sé que no es mucho lo que puedo hacer en estos momentos, pero quisiera transmitirles lo que los demás sienten por ustedes, y por ti, amiga Sakura.

* * *

 _La luz del sol brilla entre las nubes derramando sus rayos. Ha comenzado la primavera._

* * *

Reshiram y Zekrom continuaban intactos, o al menos eso parecía, ya que no estaban ni cansados, seguían parados como si nada. Mientras los demás no podían continuar, estaban exhaustos, ni sus cuerpos se podían.

—Rendirse no es una opción cobarde —les aclaró muy serio Reshiram, quién continuaba dentro del cuerpo de Usagi.

—¿En verdad quieren enfrentar al escuadrón de la oscuridad? —ahora les preguntó Zekrom, quién continuaba dentro del cuerpo de Gohan.

—¡Si nos rendimos ahora, quiere decir que no podremos continuar nuestra batalla contra Arades! —le exclamó con rabia Yamato.

—Ya veo, se trata de eso —dijo Zekrom mientras miraba fijamente al grupo—. Con el poder que tienen no pueden contra nosotros, ¿y quieren luchar contra Arades?

—¡No tienen idea por lo que luchamos! —le exclamó con rabia Sora— Se suponía desde un inicio que nadie sufriría por un par de misiones que parecían sencillas, pero…

—Cada uno lucha por lo que cree correcto —le dijo Reshiram—. Realmente no lo sabemos, pero si creen que valen la pena aquellos por los que luchan, entonces deberían pensar en lo que ellos sentirían por ustedes.

—La empatía —resolvió rápidamente la profesora Larch—. Cada uno debe pensar en cómo se siente el otro y viceversa. Sincronía empática, la base de la sinergia afectiva.

—Veo que lo resolvió muy rápido, profesora Larch —le felicitó Zekrom—. ¿Entonces ahora sabe por quién peleas?

—Creo que la respuesta ahora es muy obvia —respondió con mucha seguridad la profesora.

* * *

 _Voy tras la voz de mi amiga. Ella siempre sonríe, regresamos a donde el sol brilla más._

* * *

—Ahora comprendo todo mucho mejor —pensaba Iris muy pensante—. Nosotros queremos recuperar a nuestros amigos, y la única forma de lograrlo, es luchando contra ustedes.

—Si aquello es en lo que crees, entonces quienes te acompañen, que lo hagan.

—Cada uno es dueño de su propia verdad —pensaba en voz alta Kenshin—. El sueño de cada uno debería ser compartido a todos; que quienes más te quieran sean igual de felices —envaino su katana, y se sentó en el suelo—. Sé que, si llego a morir, los demás sufrirán. No tiene caso pelear contra alguien que sé que no podré vencer.

—¿Te rindes? —le preguntó Reshiram muy serio.

—Muchas veces, analizar a tu rival es la mejor forma de vencerlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le apoyó Mugen, quién también enfundó su espada y se sentó en el suelo—. Creo que esto se llama escoger a tu rival, y veo que no puedo derrotar a una deidad —sonrió de forma irónica, y terminó—. No piensen que me estoy rindiendo o lo hago por mis seres queridos, simplemente esto está fuera de mis conocimientos.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntaba Yamato muy sorprendido.

—Comprendo la situación —le respondió N, quién también prefirió devolver a Zoroak—. Comprendo a qué se refiere la profesora Larch.

—¿A qué se refieren? —preguntó muy intrigada Sora.

—Ustedes fueron escogidos desde un inicio —le respondía Touko, mientras también devolvía a Serperior a su pokébola—. Yamato, Sora, ustedes son los únicos que podrán contra Reshiram y Zekrom.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron muy sorprendidos los dos jóvenes.

—¿Por qué nosotros? —preguntó Sora muy impactada.

—Porque Satoshi seguramente lo quiso así —respondió con una sonrisa Iris, mientras devolvía a Haxorus a su pokébola—. ¿Ustedes representan algo?

—¿Representar algo? —preguntó algo extrañado Yamato.

—Todos tenemos algo que nos identifica —le respondió Reshiram—. ¿No recuerdan lo que más los identifica?

—Amor —respondió Sora con seguridad, al momento que miró a los ojos a Yamato.

—Amistad —le acompañó con la misma seguridad el joven.

—¿Tienen lo suficiente para demostrar aquellos sentimientos? —les preguntó Zekrom.

— Pero… los emblemas… —respondió muy titubeante Sora.

—Lo siento, pero los emblemas no existen —completó muy desanimado Yamato.

* * *

 _Como si el camino fuera un invierno helado  
Me animas y me ayudas incontables ocasiones._

 _Así como tú, quiero ser alguien_  
 _Que pueda dar ánimos a otros._

* * *

—¡No dejen que unos tontos emblemas hagan desaparecer sus verdaderos sentimientos! —les exclamó con mucha seguridad Minako.

—¡Sus sentimientos hacia sus amigos valen más que cualquier otra cosa! —le exclamó con los mismos ánimos Makoto— ¡Ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden terminar con esta estúpida prueba y salvar a Gohan y a Usagi!

—Chicos —agregó muy pensante Steven—, el amor y la amistad son sus atributos, lo único que deben hacer es dirigirlo hacia la persona correcta. Nunca pierdan lo que sienten.

—Es verdad —resolvió rápidamente Sora—. Mis sentimientos siempre seguirán intactos. ¡Birdramon!

—Jamás abandonaré a mis amigos, los apoyaré hasta el final —resolvió rápidamente Yamato—. ¡Garurumon!

—¿Entonces esa es su respuesta? —preguntaron al unísono Reshiram y Zekrom.

—¡Uno debe pelear por sus sueños, esa es la única verdad! —exclamaron con seguridad ambos jóvenes, al momento que Birdramon y Garurumon volvían a evolucionar.

—Es como la batalla contra Marte —resolvió la profesora Larch—. Sus emociones controlan sus poderes.

—De eso se trata la prueba de Reshiram y Zekrom —dijo bastante sorprendido N—. No sé refiere a nuestros propios sueños o nuestra propia verdad.

—Se trata de los sueños y la verdad de los demás —terminó Iris, al tiempo que aparecían en el campo de batalla Weregarurumon y Garudamon—. De ahí que Satoshi siempre quiso que peleáramos en equipo, que supiéramos luchar con un desconocido, confiando en él hasta el final… y supiéramos hasta los más escondidos y horribles secretos…

—La base de todo está en la confianza hacia el otro, y en comprender lo que siente el otro —volvió a resolver la profesora Larch—. Resonancia.

—Veo que están listos —dijeron algo más entusiasmados Reshiram y Zekrom.

—¡¿Estás listo, Weregarurumon?! —le preguntó con mucho entusiasmo Yamato.

—¡Cuando ustedes quieran! —respondió con entusiasmo.

—¡Esperen un momento! —gritó muy apenada Sora— Es que… bueno… eh…

—Te veo muy complicada —le comentó Zekrom—. Tu amiga no podrá luchar bien en este lugar. Salgamos afuera.

—¡Muchas gracias, se los agradezco, les prometo no molestar más! —se disculpó muy avergonzada Sora, haciendo repetitivas reverencias.

—Perdóname Sora —le pidió igual de apenada Garudamon.

—¡Qué poca vergüenza! —soltó algo fastidiada Iris.

De pronto, todo el grupo estaba en los exteriores de las ruinas, como si se hubiesen tele transportado.

—¿Ahora sí podrán luchar? —les preguntó Reshiram.

—¡Increíble, hicieron lo mismo que Palkia cuando nos trajeron aquí! —exclamó muy sorprendida Sora.

—Les sugiero que no pierdan el tiempo —les advirtió ambos, mientras todos veían como Gohan era envuelto en un campo de energía eléctrico y Usagi en un campo de energía de fuego de grandes proporciones, y estos al desaparecer, dejaron ver las verdaderas formas de ambos Pokémon—. Lucharemos en serio.

—¡Weregarurumon, ahora! —exclamó Yamato, así retomando la batalla.

—¡Garra de lobo! —y sin pensarlo dos veces, Weregarurumon se lanzó contra Zekrom con su garra, lista para acertar.

—Recuerda siempre analizar a tu oponente —le recordó el Pokémon eléctrico, mientras le lanzaba un rayo.

—Gracias por el consejo —y antes que asestara el ataque, el Digimon dio un gran salto quedando justo sobre Zekrom— ¡Terminaré ahora contigo!

—Nunca creas en tus pensamientos —le recordó, al tiempo que formaba un campo de energía eléctrico, el cual no sólo dio una fuerte descarga a Weregarurumon, sino también lo mando a volar—. En el momento que aprenden algo, lo olvidan al instante. Es un pésimo hábito que aún tienen los humanos.

—¡Garudamon, ánimo! —fue todo lo que gritó Sora.

—¿Así que representan el amor? Quiero comprobarlo —les desafió Reshiram.

—¡Alas de espada! —Garudamon comenzó a concentrar sus llamas en sus alas, y estás la lanzó en forma de ráfaga contra Reshiram.

—Hay una frase que dicen mucho los humanos —comenzó a decir el Pokémon de fuego—. El amor es la fuerza más grande que existe —y sin inmutarse, ejecutó un lanzallamas contra el ataque de Digimon, deshaciéndolo por completo.

—¡Es imposible, no pudo haber detenido esos ataques! —exclamó muy alarmada Sora.

* * *

 _Aún en caminos distantes._

 _Las nubes se alejan hacia el futuro._

* * *

—¡Rayo creciente! —apenas se escuchó el grito, notaron como varios rayos venidos de sailor Venus daban por el lomo de Zekrom.

—¡Trueno supremo! —y al mismo tiempo, sailor Júpiter atacaba por la espalda a Reshiram.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —les preguntó muy extrañado Yamato.

—Sólo hacemos lo que creemos correcto —le respondió sailor Júpiter.

—¡Seguimos olvidando el objetivo de esto, el trabajo en equipo, y Usagi es nuestra amiga! —le respondió muy animada Sailor Venus— ¡Si ella no puede pelear, todos nosotros lo haremos por ella!

* * *

 _Algún día nos separaremos  
Y comenzaremos con el futuro  
Pero entonces seguiremos juntas._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

Satoshi se veía muy serio, o al menos eso aparentaba, ya que había comenzado a sudar frío. En sus ojos gritaba angustia.

—Sakura, ¿de casualidad viniste con Slowbro? —le preguntó el joven muy serio, notándose una expresión muy confusa. Más parecía preocupado.

—Si —le asintió algo sería—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Sabes que la parálisis no es ciento por ciento efectiva, así que cuando veas que vuelva a usar la fuerza oscura, haz que Slowbro lo deshabilite.

—Si… —le respondió algo temerosa— Haré lo que pueda.

—Paul, desde que conozco a Sakura ha tenido crisis cuando siente energía negativa o está en lugares oscuros. Tú deber es protegerla.

—No tienes por qué decirlo —le respondió con mucha seguridad—. Tú preocúpate por cumplir lo que te encomendaron.

—De acuerdo —le asintió mucho más aliviado—. Bien. Floatzel, necesito que sigas usando mordida. Machamp, tú concéntrate con tu lanzamiento vital. Luxray, usa tu rayo carga tanto como quieras. Rapidash, con tu carga de fuego bastará, la idea es que seas imposible de alcanzar para cualquiera —ante aquellas órdenes, los Pokémon simplemente asintieron—. Se los suplico, no se detengan ante nada. Es una orden —y volvió la atención a Serena—. Serena, tú con el profesor Birch, necesito que analicen cualquier movimiento de Giratina. Infórmennos de todo, incluso si miró hacia arriba.

—Como tú digas, Phil —le asintió Serena muy feliz.

—¿Phil? —preguntó algo desconcertado por como lo había llamado.

—Satoshi cometió muchísimos errores, creo que es hora que lo abandones —le pidió mientras le sonreía afablemente—. Creo que volver a usar tu verdadero nombre, hará que vuelvas a hacer lo correcto.

—Eso es algo que solo saben Sakura, Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary y tú… —el joven simplemente sonrió con ironía y le pidió a su amiga— ¡Je! Creo que Satoshi tendrá que seguir cometiendo errores —y cambió su atención al resto del grupo— ¡Me da lo mismo los métodos que usen, concéntrense en atacar con todas sus fuerzas!

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó algo preocupada Marina.

—Simplemente que me ayuden a terminar mi misión —y terminó su atención en Cyrus—. Lamento la demora, pero cuando un grupo está muy disperso hay que reorganizarlo. Sabes más o menos a que me refiero.

—Si. Los subordinados por si solos son inútiles —le asintió muy serio Cyrus—. Podrías ser un gran capitán dentro del equipo Galaxy.

—Muchas gracias, pero no me gusta recibir órdenes de nadie —le respondió con cierto deje de superioridad—. Prefiero yo dar las órdenes.

—Notó un deje de egoísmo en tus palabras. Realmente te tienes mucha fe —le respondió mientras le daba una sonrisa ladeada.

—Como lo dijo Serena, Satoshi ha cometido muchísimos errores en su vida —se abrazó a Floatzel y le ordenó— ¡Aqua jet!

El joven en una actitud que parecía suicida, se dejó llevar por la técnica del Pokémon de agua directo contra Giratina, mientras los demás veían muy sorprendidos tan arriesgada maniobra.

—¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? —se preguntaba muy abrumado Paul.

—Actos suicidas… Como siempre —le respondió muy molesta Sakura.

—Pero lo único que logrará, será salir muy lastimado —le cuestionó el profesor Birch muy preocupado.

—Será mejor que comiencen a concentrarse, ya comenzó el contraataque —les pidió Serena, quién miraba muy seria y concentrada los movimientos de Floatzel y Satoshi.

En eso, vieron como usando el cuerpo de Giratina, Floatzel cambió de dirección su ataque, quedando en lo más alto de dónde estaba Cyrus, hasta el segundo que Satoshi se soltó de su Pokémon de agua y comenzó a caer en picada contra líder del equipo Galaxy.

—¡Maldita sea, tu objetivo nunca fue el guardián! —le espetó con rabia Cyrus.

—¡¿Alguna vez cambié mi blanco?! —le preguntó de forma sarcástica Satoshi, casi llegando sobre el líder de los Galaxy, justo en el momento en que Giratina, con algo de dificultad logró moverse, quedando el joven sobre el lomo del guardián— Bueno, de nuevo a improvisar.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó algo preocupado Cyrus.

—Trabajar con lo que tengo a mano —se afirmó con sus piernas con toda la fuerza que tenía, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Giratina— ¡Vamos chiquitín, un poco de cosquillas no mató a nadie!

Curiosamente, ante la mirada desconcertante y atónita de los demás, Satoshi había logrado detener momentáneamente los movimientos de Giratina, quedando detenido en pleno aire.

—¡¿Van a atacar o se van a quedar mirando?! —les preguntó mientras los demás despertaban con el grito. El plan de Satoshi era él convertirse en un chivo expiatorio— ¡Floatzel, Machamp, Rapidash, Luxray! —pero se veía que sus Pokémon tampoco querían atacar— ¡Maldita sea, siempre tengo que hacer todo yo!

—¡Darkrai, bombardea a Giratina con bola de sombras! —ordenó después de unos segundos Paul, a lo que el Pokémon obedeció, lanzando una lluvia de bola de sombras por el lomo del guardián, impactando de forma directa y crítica, por fin logrando hacer daño.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —le exclamó muy espantada Sakura.

—¿No recuerdas la orden? —le preguntó Paul con algo de desagrado— En el campo de batalla no puede haber cobardía. Me decepcionas, esperaba más valor de ti.

—¿Valor? —muy pensante miró a la espalda de Giratina, notando como Satoshi seguía abrazado al Pokémon, comenzando a alcanzar sigilosamente a Cyrus— Es cierto… —comenzó a decir compungida— Sato siempre odió la falta de decisión y la cobardía…

—Sakura —le dijo Serena mientras le esbozaba una tierna sonrisa—, Satoshi no quiere cometer más errores, quiere volver a hacer todo de la forma correcta.

—Ya veo —dijo muy pensante nuevamente.

De pronto, Giratina volvió a comenzar a moverse de forma desordenada, comenzando a tratar de zafarse de Satoshi.

—Eres un poco más peligroso de lo que creía —sentenció Cyrus muy serio— ¡Giratina, fuerza oscura!

* * *

 _Aún si el futuro nos lastima y rompe nuestros sueños.  
Quiero seguir con tu cariño y apoyo.  
Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga._

* * *

—¡¿Otra vez?! —gritó Satoshi con rabia, al tiempo que dejaba caer una pokébola— ¡Togekiss, usa destello! ¡Quédate con Sakura suceda lo que suceda! —le pidió antes de terminar también fundido con la dimensión, y al siguiente segundo apareció el Pokémon hada.

—¡Sato! —Sakura gritó muy desesperada, parecía que el grito hubiese salido del alma, a lo que Togekiss se colocó a un lado de ella— ¿Qué pretende ese idiota? —en eso, comenzó a sentirse nuevamente una fuerte energía maligna en el ambiente, volviendo a provocar el ataque de ansiedad en la peli morada— ¡No… no otra vez…!

—¡¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con tu rastrera forma de pelear?! —le exclamó con rabia Paul, mientras volvía a abrazar a Sakura, pero en eso, Togekiss usó su destello, desvaneciendo la oscuridad alrededor de la joven— ¿Qué sucede?

—Que bien se siente — fue todo lo que dijo la joven, abrazándose fuertemente al regazo del joven.

—¡Señuelo! —se escuchó la voz de Satoshi de fondo, al tiempo que el Pokémon hada obedecía— ¡Todos dirijan sus ataques en dirección a Togekiss! —se escuchó gritar— ¡Y esta vez no duden!

Todos se miraban muy extrañados sin entender la estrategia del joven. ¿Ahora quería arriesgar a Sakura y a Paul?

—¡He peleado por mucho tiempo, he visto muchas estrategias de batalla, pero esto raya de lo absurdo y suicida! —exclamó Krillin muy dudoso.

—¡No pienso atacar donde están Sakura y Paul! —le gritó furiosa Marina.

—Confiemos en él —les pidió Lyra muy confiada—. Él nos ha demostrado que podemos confiar entre nosotros aún sin conocernos. Sé que sabe lo que hace.

—Pero… —intervino aún muy dudoso Krillin.

—¡Háganlo! —les gritó muy segura Sakura, quién levantó su rostro del regazo de Paul, mostrando una radiante sonrisa— ¡Él es nuestro mejor amigo y no podemos fallarle!

—Sakura… —susurró muy sorprendida Serena, para luego voltear a ver al grupo, quienes también veían muy sorprendidos la actitud de la joven, y concentrarse ahora en Dialga y Palkia— ¡Chicos, preparen su rugido temporal y corte espacial!

—¿Estás segura? —le cuestionó muy sorprendido Dialga.

—Satoshi confía ciegamente en que haremos lo que nos pidió, y yo… yo no quiero fallarle… —le contestó con algo de rabia contenida.

—Si esa es tu decisión, entonces lo haremos —acató Palkia, al tiempo que ambos preparaban sus ataques.

Y a los pocos segundos, comenzó a sentirse como la energía oscura volvía a invadir el ambiente. Pero algo extraño sucedió, en lugar de invadir todo el lugar, la energía estaba concentrada donde estaban Togekiss, Sakura y Paul.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntaba muy extrañado el profesor Birch— La energía sólo se concentra en un solo punto.

—¡Ya veo, para eso era el señuelo! —exclamó de golpe Marina— Pero no entiendo por qué concentrar el ataque en Sakura y Paul.

—¡Togekiss, relevo! —y de nada, como si fuera un acto de magia, en lugar de estar Togekiss, ahora estaba Satoshi— Sakura, Paul, lo siento mucho —y con todas sus fuerzas empujó a la pareja, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, alejándolos del radio de ataque— ¿Sabes por qué nunca te declaré lo que sentía, Sakura?

—Sato… —simplemente soltó al borde del llanto.

—Además de Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary y Serena, tú fuiste la única en soportarme… Simplemente tenía miedo de perder tu amistad… Que te rieras de lo que sentía… —el joven cerró sus ojos y le dijo, por último— Recuerda decirle a Slowbro que anule la fuerza oscura. Solo tendrás una oportunidad.

—Si… —y casi por inercia, Sakura sacó la pokébola de Slowbro dejándolo salir… y llevándose una gran sorpresa— ¡¿Lugia?!

No era ni mínimamente lo que tenían planeado. ¿Qué hacía Lugia con las pokébolas de Sakura?

—¡Eso es… imposible…! —comenzó a decir muy conmocionado Satoshi— Tú… estabas… con Duplica…

—¿Acaso el Spinarak que se puso a jugar en el laboratorio, era en realidad el Ditto de Duplica? —a lo que Lugia asintió en silencio— ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

—¡¿Puedes usar anulación para detener la fuerza oscura de Giratina?! —le preguntó rápidamente Satoshi.

—Por supuesto —le respondió el Pokémon—. Sakura, cuando me lo órdenes.

Y de la nada, Giratina dio de lleno en Satoshi, dejándolo muy lastimado, y al momento de salir, se percataron que Togekiss era quién estaba pegado al cuerpo del guardián.

—Así que… dragón fantasma. Qué coincidencia —celebró muy entusiasmado Satoshi, quién caía al suelo pesadamente— ¡Fuerza lunar! ¡Ataquen, maldita sea! —y apenas la combinación de ataques asestó, Giratina cayó pesadamente al suelo— ¡Ya!

—¡Lugia, anulación! —apenas ordenó Sakura, los ojos de Lugia brillaron, dando a ver en Giratina como si un pequeño calambre tuviese.

—El resto… será pan comido… —y terminado de decir, Satoshi cayó desmayado.

—Maldito idiota… —y casi por impulso, Sakura corrió hasta el joven— ¡Sato! —y apenas llegó, lo abrazó con fuerza— ¡Por favor, resiste!

—Tonta… te dije que estoy muerto… —le dijo entre quejidos, medio en burla.

—¡No me vengas con tus estupi… —pero en eso, notó como su mano derecha se desvanecía— ¡Sato!

—No grites… te tengo… al lado…

—¡Tú… tu mano… está desapareciendo! —le gritó casi al borde del colapso.

—Existe la posibilidad de revivir a Satoshi con las esferas del dragón… —le dijo Krillin muy serio, mientras se acercaba con Marina y Lyra—, pero si su alma desaparece, jamás volverás a verlo, ni en el otro mundo…

—¿Por qué… le das falsas esperanzas…? —le preguntó muy molesto Satoshi sin mirarlo— Pude volver a usar mi cuerpo… a cambio de no poder revivir bajo ninguna condición…

—Eso significa que… cuando termine la batalla contra Arades… —tartamudeo muy acongojada Sakura.

—No los volveré a ver… jamás…

—Qué situación tan conmovedora —de pronto todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía la voz, notando a Cyrus de pie junto a su Weaville— Cuchillada.

—¡Tortera, protección! —exclamó Satoshi de golpe, mientras lanzaba su última pokébola con mucha rabia y se levantaba con muchísima dificultad— ¡Tortera, cuida de todos!

—Te noto muy desesperado —le comentó fríamente el líder de los Galaxy, al tiempo que veía con mucha seguridad al joven— ¿Podrás proteger a tus otras dos amigas? ¡Golbat, ataque ala! —apenas salió el Pokémon de su pokébola, Golbat se lanzó contra las dos jóvenes.

—¡Marina, Lyra! —y en su desesperación, al ver a las dos jóvenes alejadas de la protección de Tortera, formó una esfera de aura en su mano derecha y la impactó contra el Pokémon, cayendo debilitado.

Todos vieron muy sorprendidos a Satoshi, quién tenía en su rostro una mezcla de desesperación y rabia. ¿Acaso también era un manejador de aura?

—Giratina, suficiente descanso. Acaba con ese sujeto —le ordenó Cyrus, mostrando mucha frialdad en su rostro.

* * *

 _Porque por ti, porque por ti  
Quiero ser mucho muy fuerte  
Cuando ríes, cuando lloras  
Es un destello de primavera en invierno._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

—Tienes una hermosa voz, Tomoyo —le comentó una voz muy conocida para la joven, quién entraba muy tranquila consigo misma.

—Gracias Duplica —le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras volvía su atención a Sakura—. ¿Estás segura de lo que hiciste?

—Yo no tengo la misma fuerza que los demás, ni tantos Pokémon —le respondió con mucha calma—. Disculpa si te metí en problemas. Cómo nos has ayudado desde que nos encontramos con Sakura, vi en ti la única persona en quien confiar.

—No te preocupes —le dijo muy despreocupada—. Si dejar que Lugia siga peleando con los demás, crees que ayude a mi amiga Sakura, entonces fue un honor ayudarte.

—Perdona que te pregunte, Tomoyo —le preguntó muy apenada Duplica—. ¿Qué significa Sakura para ti?

—Tú debes saber la respuesta —le respondió con mucha ternura la joven—. Creo que lo importante es lo que sienten todos por mi amiga.

—¿Lo importante? —le preguntó muy extrañada la joven.

—Sakura siempre ha pensado primero en el bienestar de todos, a ella le fascina ver feliz a todos, y es capaz de dar su vida por lograrlo.

—Si Sakura llegara a morir, creo que todos nosotros sufriríamos —le confesó muy triste.

—Por eso está luchando hasta el final, porque lo sabe —le respondió con los ojos cerrados—. Cree en que todos pueden ser felices.

—Pero eso es imposible —le cuestionó con algo de miedo.

—Ella sabe la verdad, por eso quiere seguir luchando por ese sueño —le dijo con muchos ánimos—. Ese es su deseo.

* * *

...

* * *

Todos veían horrorizados como Giratina golpeaba con su cola a Satoshi con mucha violencia, quién ya no reaccionaba a nada.

—Saku —comenzó a oírse en la mente de la joven la voz de Satoshi—, hice todo lo que pude para ayudarte. No le hagas pasar rabia a Paul, sabes que en el fondo es un buen chico. Cuídate mucho…

—No… por favor… —la joven lloraba desconsoladamente, pero esta vez parecía invadida por la rabia y la ira.

—Lyra —ahora se oyó en la mente de la peli castaña—, siempre cree en tu fuerza de voluntad… cree en que cualquiera sea tu acción, será significante para Ash, Dawn y Brock. Nunca pierdas tu ímpetu, y de la misma forma en que creíste en el verdadero valor de las alas arcoíris y plateada, quiero que creas en ti misma.

—No… no voy a dejar… no voy a… dejar… —comenzó a decir con algo de furia Lyra— No voy a dejarte solo… tú creíste en mí, y quiero que tus sentimientos tengan valor…

—Serena —ahora se oyó en la mente de la oriunda de Kalos—, gracias por tu sensatez. Dile a Iris que me perdone por no poder despedirme de ella. Y a los demás —ahora se oyó en la mente de todos—, nunca pude decírselos, pero gracias por su ayuda. Sin ustedes, no sé qué habríamos hecho.

Los demás oían con mucha rabia cada palabra. Satoshi se estaba despidiendo para siempre.

—Ash, amigo… hubiese querido verte en una situación muy distinta… espero que hayas tenido buenos resultados…

—¡Phil, tú no te irás de nuestro lado! —gritaron con mucha ira Sakura, Lyra y Serena— ¡Prepárate Cyrus!

Y de la nada, las tres jóvenes se lanzaron contra Giratina, impactando las tres en él, logrando alejar la cola del joven, y al tiempo se interponerse en el camino.

—¡Niñitas insolentes! —les gritó muy molesto Cyrus— ¡Pulso oscuro!

—¡Atrás las dos! —y sin pensarlo, Serena adelantó cinco pasos para intentar interponerse en el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno mandándola a volar, siendo recibida en brazos por el Machamp de Satoshi, muy débil— Gracias Machamp… —le agradeció entre quejidos.

—¡Ya verás Cyrus, te demostraremos el poder de nuestro corazón, y la fuerza de nuestra alma! —exclamaron al unísono llenas de ira Sakura y Lyra— ¡Acabaremos contigo!

De pronto, se vio como una de las pokébolas de Marina se abría, dejando libre a Ho-oh, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

—¿Qué sucede? —se preguntaba muy extrañada Marina, quién no entendía por qué Ho-oh había salido.

Por alguna extraña razón, Lugia y Ho-oh comenzaron a danzar alrededor de las dos jóvenes, quienes los veían muy sorprendidas, al igual que los demás. Y cuando pudieron darse cuenta, Lugia envolvió con sus alas a Sakura, y Ho-oh a Lyra, apareció una extraña energía, plateada y dorada respectivamente, envolviéndolos, y de la nada, aquellas energías estallaron.

Cuándo la luz desapareció, Sakura y Lyra aparecieron envueltas por aquella energía, y una vestimenta muy distinta.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, más Marina; había sucedido algo que no esperaban; algo que no debía pasar. Eso era lo que todos creían. ¿Acaso Marina, realmente, no era la guerrera del fuego?

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Y ahí quedó la sorpresa. Si no me vuelve a suceder ningún percance, los espero para el próximo sábado!


	67. Jugando la última carta

Hola a todos. Estamos muy cerca de terminar este arco y comenzar el último de esta historia. Les recomiendo que se preparen para como terminará esto. Espero les guste.

Hasta el próximo sábado!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 67: "Jugando la última carta"**

En otra situación, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, pero en esos momentos solo el cuerpo lo era. Lo importante, y sin mayores dificultades, Goku había llegado al pequeño planeta donde vivía Kaiosama. El lugar se veía exactamente igual a como siempre: un pozo de agua, un viejo auto color rojo, y una pequeña casa.

—¡Kaiosama! —comenzó a llamar de forma persistente Goku— ¿Dónde estará?

Como si del dueño se tratase, decidió entrar a la casa, sin encontrarse con su maestro.

—Qué extraño —se preguntaba el ser amarillo, haciendo un gesto de extrañeza— Se supone que debería estar aquí.

—Sigues igual de irrespetuoso, Goku —le regañó una voz tras él— ¿No te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar?

—¿Eh? —volteó algo extrañado la mirada, y vio a quien buscaba— ¡Kaiosama, no te encontraba!

—Estaba en la parte trasera de la casa —le respondió bastante molesto—. Así que esa es tu apariencia temporal.

—¿No le sorprende? —preguntó muy extrañado el Pikachu.

—Lo que me sorprende es que puedas soportar la gravedad de este planeta con ese cuerpo —le respondió algo incómodo—. Cómo sea… Kamisama me contó todo.

—No te noto muy sorprendido —comentó muy extrañado Goku.

—He vivido lo suficiente como para decirte que no es la primera vez que Arades pone en peligro la existencia de todo —le comentó muy serio.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —le preguntó muy sorprendido— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada desde un inicio?

—¿Querías ir directo contra Arades? —le preguntó algo molesto— Si no fuera por Ash, Elix hubiese acabado con todos ustedes. Ni siquiera le llegas a los talones a Arades.

—Es verdad —resolvió muy pensante—. Kamisama me dijo que Ash vino contigo —le comentó algo entusiasmado—. ¿Dónde está? No lo he visto.

—Le dije que se fuera —le respondió muy serio—. Le hice pasar las mismas pruebas que a ti, y las pasó más rápido que tú, Goku.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó muy sorprendido— ¡Eso es genial! ¡¿Qué tan rápido fue con cada una?!

—Las hizo todas al mismo tiempo —le respondió con algo de molestia en su tono de voz—. No sé qué clase de entrenamiento habrá tenido, pero de algo estoy seguro… No está feliz con el poder que tiene, y se notaba mucho en su expresión de angustia, cuando le dije que no tenía nada que enseñarle…

—Increíble —soltó muy sorprendido—. Se nota mucho que es hijo de Henry.

—Ahora está en el infierno… —comentó con algo de nervios— Creo que fue una mala idea…

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó muy extrañado.

—Fue a desafiar a todos… y bueno… —comenzó a responder muy titubeante— ¡¿Me vas a decir a qué viniste?!— le gritó algo desesperado, intentando cambiar de tema.

—¡Es verdad! — exclamó sobresaltado el Pikachu— ¡Necesito que me digas dónde están viviendo los Namekuseijin ahora mismo!

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó algo asustado Kaiosama, al ver la desesperación con que se lo pedía, a lo que Goku le contó lo sucedido con Sakura, las otras chicas, y la importancia de buscar al pequeño Namek—. Ya veo. Dame un segundo y te lo diré.

—Tengo entendido que ellos se fueron a vivir a otro planeta. Fue una lástima lo que le sucedió a su planeta —le comentó algo incómodo— ¡Lo positivo es que Gohan se va a alegrar mucho cuando sepa que podrá volver a ver a Dende, o cómo se llame! —terminó con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡¿Ya quieres callarte?! ¡No puedo concentrarme! —le reclamó furioso Kaiosama, haciendo que el Pikachu pusiera sus "manos" en su boca, y volviera a su búsqueda, para que después de unos segundos— ¡Por fin los encontré!

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó muy feliz Goku.

—Se encuentran viviendo del otro lado de la galaxia, pero creo que con la teletransportación llegarás de inmediato —le contestó bastante orgulloso.

—¡¿Hacia dónde están?!

—Derecho para allá —le respondió, mientras le indicaba hacía lo lejos.

—Busquemos —y muy concentrado, el Pikachu puso la punta de su cola en su nuca, y se concentró en buscar.

—Kamisama me contó que hace años conociste al papá de Ash —comenzó a interrogar muy intrigado Kaiosama—. ¿Cómo puedes manejarte con ese pequeño cuerpo? ¿En verdad lograste controlar la teletransportación? Me sorprende que lo lleves como si nada…

—Kaiosama, ¿podrías callarte? —le pidió algo ofuscado—. No puedo concentrarme —volvió a concentrarse, hasta que después de unos segundos— ¡Por fin los encontré! —y se fue como si nada.

Supuestamente Goku no tendría problemas para encontrar al pequeño Dende, ¿pero lograrían reconocerlo con tal apariencia?

* * *

...

* * *

Tanto Marina cómo los demás estaban algo impactados por lo que sucedía. Se suponía que el anillo de fuego y Ho-oh eran los regentes de la joven de New Bark, pero, sin embargo, al igual que Lugia terminó siendo la regente de Sakura, Ho-oh terminó siendo la regente de Lyra.

Lyra vestía una polera manga larga rojo intenso muy ajustado, y su cabeza no era cubierta por nada. La rodeaba una tela traslúcida, la cual según el perfil como era mirada, reflejaba los colores del arcoíris, unas calzas que le llegaba pasado las rodillas, una pequeña falda que solo cubría hasta donde comenzaban sus piernas y unas especies de zapatillas amarillas las que parecían ser talladas en rayas rojas.

Sakura vestía lo que más parecía una blusa plateada y unos pantalones azules, los cuales le llegaban hasta los tobillos; parecían bastante ajustados, acompañados por lo que parecían telas traslúcidas, las que parecían brillar como la plata, las que partían desde el cuello de aquella blusa hasta donde terminaba está, y también parecía tener zapatillas blancas.

Sus ropas las hacían apreciar majestuosas, pero la expresión de sus rostros reflejaba una mezcla de miedo y preocupación.

—Esto… no puede estar pasando… —dijo muy asustada Sakura.

—¡Es imposible, Ho-oh es el Pokémon de Marina, yo no debería estar en esta situación! —exclamó muy asustada Lyra.

Los demás estaban en similar situación. No podían creer lo que sucedía.

—¿Será que nos equivocamos con nuestras teorías? —se preguntaba muy preocupado el profesor Birch.

—Hasta el momento nos hemos equivocado en todas nuestras teorías —agregó Ken, quién junto a Daisuke y Paildramon se unían al grupo.

—Los que me preocupan son Marina, Serena y Satoshi… o Phil, como quieran llamarle —decía muy serio Daisuke.

No era para menos, Marina veía impactada a Sakura y Lyra; no comprendía que sucedía. Había tomado la decisión de aceptar ser la guerrera del fuego, ¿y su camino, como le había dicho, se desvanecía como si nada?

En cambio, Serena yacía sin conocimiento en los brazos de Machamp. Igual condición se encontraba Satoshi… o Phil, quién yacía tirado en el suelo.

—¿Acaso… no soy quién todos creían? —se preguntaba Marina al borde de la angustia— ¿Mi camino no valía nada? ¿Acaso este es mi destino?

En cambio, Cyrus veía muy sorprendido a ambas jóvenes. Por algún motivo, le parecían más poderosas.

—Ustedes dos, no sé qué hicieron —les decía Cyrus muy serio—, pero si creen que podrán vencernos, están muy equivocadas —y sin mucho que avisar, Giratina volvía a atacar con su cola a Sakura, Lyra y Phil.

—¡Sakura, Lyra, demuéstrennos el verdadero poder de las aves legendarias de Johto! —gritó completamente desafiante Marina en forma de arenga.

—Marina —Sakura y Lyra miraron muy sorprendidas a la joven, quién parecía mirarlas con una expresión de seguridad— ¡Sí!

—Lyra, haz todo lo que yo te diga —le pidió muy concentrada Sakura.

—Perdóname, jamás he peleado por mi cuenta —dijo muy apenada Lyra.

—¡Concéntrate en la batalla, después dame todas tus disculpas! —le ordenó muy seria— ¡Levanta tu brazo derecho con tu mano abierta y concentra tu energía!

—¡¿Y cómo se hace eso?!

—¡Enfoca tu ira! —y antes que la cola de Giratina volviese a asestar, un golpe de aire lo alejó— ¡Bien hecho! —le celebró muy entusiasmada, para después mirar al grupo— ¡Profesor Birch, llévense a Phil y a Serena de este lugar, con Lyra detendremos a Cyrus!

—¿Están seguras? —les preguntó muy poco convencido.

—No sabemos que pueda suceder a partir de ahora —le respondió muy seria la entrenadora de Ecruteak—. Algo si es seguro, es que Phil se sacrificó para tener esta ventaja contra Giratina, y no pienso desperdiciarla.

—De acuerdo —y el profesor partió corriendo hasta donde estaba Phil con la idea de salvarlo.

—¿En verdad creen que los dejaré ir sin más? ¡Weaville, ataque rápido!

Parecía un pequeño instante, pero sin que se percataran, el Pokémon de hielo estaba a unos centímetros del profesor, siendo interceptado por lo que parecía una sombra, quién hizo caer al Weaville sin conocimiento.

—¡Excelente trabajo Paildramon! —le celebró con mucha seguridad Daisuke.

—Eso estuvo demasiado cerca —comentó algo perplejo el profesor.

—¡Profesor, rápido! —le dijo algo apurado Ken, quién se apareció por su espalda— ¡Es verdad lo que dice Sakura, solamente ellas podrán detener a Cyrus!

—Es una lástima —reflexionó con algo de rabia el profesor de Hoenn, mientras tomaba en brazos al joven inconsciente—. Nosotros deberíamos estar luchando, no ustedes…

—Es la oscuridad que tienen todos los adultos, sin excepción —le respondió Cyrus de forma muy fría—. Ustedes no hacen más que contaminar la naturaleza, contaminar mentes… El mal de crecer, es creer saber lo que hacen, pero solo miran por ustedes…

—¡Tú no tienes más que un estúpido pensamiento, y dentro de ese también estas solamente tú! —le reclamó Sakura ante la ironía de sus palabras.

—No —le negó muy serio—. Mi meta va en que cada uno pueda hacer lo que quiera; todo se basa en el respeto y la armonía pérdida.

—Ni siquiera entiendo que estás tratando de decir —le comentó algo confundido Daisuke.

—Significa que te queda mucho que ver, pequeño —le comentó Cyrus mientras lo indicaba—. Giratina, pulso oscuro.

Sin tiempo a reacción, más por la velocidad del ataque, vieron cómo este impactó levantó una gran cortina de polvo, siendo desecha casi al acto por Dialga y Palkia, quienes aparecieron frente al joven.

—¿Ustedes también? —les preguntó Cyrus muy sorprendido.

—Tú no eres quien para decidir cómo deben funcionar las cosas —le recriminó Dialga.

—Si las cosas funcionan de tal forma, debes dejar que las cosas se adapten con el tiempo —ahora le recriminó Palkia—. ¿Pretender que las cosas cambien de la noche a la mañana?

—No eres más que un sujeto con aires de dictador —lo definió Sakura con mucha rabia—. Cualquier acción que signifique eliminar una vida, cualquiera sea la forma que tenga, sólo para beneficios de una ambición, debe ser eliminada.

—No creo en que una vida valga más que otra, es simplemente selección natural —con una mirada muy despiadada miró a Marina, y continuó—. Muy al contrario de Magma, que, pese a que odia a los humanos, aún tiene fe en ustedes —aquellas palabras sorprendieron a todos, salvó a Sakura—. Ahora me preguntó, ¿qué guerrera del fuego será más útil?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Lyra, intuyendo algo muy malo.

—Giratina, prueba a esa niñita —le ordenó—. Pulso oscuro —y como la vez anterior, Dialga y Palkia redujeron el ataque a nada, muy lejos que antes impactara.

—No hay caso contigo —dijo muy molesto Dialga.

—La mejor solución, será eliminarte —concluyó Palkia igual de molesto.

—No deberían cantar victoria tan rápido —les dijo de forma maliciosa, para después dejarse escuchar un fuerte grito de Marina, quién voló muy lejos del grupo, cayendo con violencia al suelo. El Golbat de Cyrus había atacado por la espalda de forma sigilosa.

—¡Togekiss, ve a proteger a Marina, rápido! —le pidió Sakura muy desesperada— ¡Oye, tú estás peleando contra nosotras!

—No te preocupes por ella, sólo estoy haciendo mi selección natural —decía Cyrus mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa.

—¡Lyra, tus manos al frente! —le ordenó nuevamente Sakura— ¡Deja que el resto lo haga Ho-oh!

—De acuerdo.

Las dos jóvenes levantaron sus brazos hacia adelante, apuntando directamente a Cyrus y Giratina, con sus manos abiertas, pero más no sucedió.

—¿Qué sucede? —se preguntaba muy extrañada Sakura, mirando sus manos y las de Lyra, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

—Esto será interesante —en la voz de Cyrus se volvía a escuchar la seguridad en su triunfo, volvía a mirar por encima a todos—. Giratina, aplástalas con tu cola.

Las jóvenes veían muy asustadas como la cola de Giratina caía con mucha fuerza e impulso sobre ellas; estaban por terminar como Phil. A lo único que atinaron fue a abrazarse fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos con mucha fuerza, muy asustadas, hasta que sintieron que el ataque había dado en alguien más.

—¡Paildramon! —tanto Daisuke como Ken estaban muy sorprendidos por la velocidad de reacción del Digimon, quién usó su cuerpo como escudo, recibiendo el ataque en su espalda.

—¡No dejaré que les hagas daño! —dijo muy rápido el Digimon.

—No… por favor… —decía algo abrumada Sakura mientras descubría su rostro— ¡Dialga, Palkia…!

—¡Sakura, dijiste que esto lo solucionaremos nosotras! —le gritó Lyra— ¡Dialga y Palkia no pueden caer, ¿qué haremos si los derrotan?!

—No podremos salir de aquí, y no podremos ayudar a Sakura y los demás —respondió Paildramon con voz seca.

—Eso será interesante —decía de forma maliciosa Cyrus, mientras lanzaba una nueva pokébola—. Honchkrow, canto mortal a Palkia.

Apenas salió de la pokébola, el ave siniestra dio un fuerte graznido, provocando que un extraño círculo rodeara tanto a él como a Palkia. Quienes sabían los efectos de aquel movimiento, quedaron abrumados.

—¡¿Qué hiciste, estúpido?! —le gritó con furia Sakura.

—¿Tengo que repetirlo de nuevo? —preguntó con cierta ironía el líder de los Galaxy— Esta es mi selección natural.

—Disculpen la ignorancia, ¿pero que hizo con exactitud? —preguntó Krillin muy intrigado.

—Canto mortal —le respondió el profesor Birch—. Si después de un tiempo no ha terminado una batalla, ambos Pokémon caerán debilitados.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó aún más enredado el joven calvo.

—Cyrus sabe que, pese a todo, Palkia no es fácil de vencer. Si no terminamos esta batalla antes que el canto mortal haga efecto, Palkia caerá.

—¡¿Significa que nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?! —ahora gritó más asustado Krillin.

—No hasta que Palkia se recupere… Su idea es que no podamos salir de aquí. Cyrus quiere encerrarnos tanto tácticamente como sicológicamente.

—Eso significa que Goku no podrá volver con las semillas… —pensó con rabia— ¿No hay alguna forma de evitarlo?

—Volviendo a Palkia a su pokébola, pero la tiene Misty —le respondió con mucha seriedad el profesor—. De haber sabido que algo así sucedería, hubiésemos traído sus pokébolas.

En algún segundo, sin que se percataran, Cyrus volvía a tener la ventaja en la batalla. ¿Pero qué habrá sucedido con Sakura y Lyra que no pudieron contraatacar?

* * *

...

* * *

En las ruinas milenarias, la situación no parecía muy distinta. Tanto Reshiram como Zekrom continuaban con su prueba, mientras los demás, en base a sus propias conclusiones, continuaban luchando, por desgracia, en vano.

—Algo no estamos haciendo bien —pensaba muy preocupada Touko—. Se suponía que después de la batalla contra el equipo Plasma, Reshiram y Zekrom tenían todo resuelto.

—¿Crees que, en parte, nosotros somos parte de la solución? —le preguntó N, muy extrañado por tal conclusión.

—Según ambos, la única que pasó la prueba fue la profesora Larch —comentó muy pensante Steven—. Nunca los enfrentó. ¿Será que algo tan sencillo como un par de palabras terminen con todo?

—Ellos están enjuiciando nuestra verdad y nuestros sueños —le recalcó Iris—. Ningún individuo es igual a otro… Seguramente eso solo funcionará con la profesora.

—Ya veo —Steven observó muy pensante el cómo se desarrollaba la batalla, notando que, por alguna razón, se veía más equilibrio en los jóvenes y Digimon—. Si es así, entonces ayudaré en la batalla. Soy el campeón de Hoenn, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —tomó una de sus pokébolas con toda intención de lanzarla — ¡Metagross, sal…!

—¡Steven, no lo hagas, sabes que está prohibido en estos momentos! —le reclamó algo molesta Iris— ¡La energía de la mega evolución solo nos delatará…!

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! —le preguntó algo desesperado el joven peli plateado.

—Observar y confiar —le respondió—. Nosotros no tenemos nada que demostrar, pero ellos si lo sienten. Ellos han pasado por mucho más que nosotros… No solo pelean por ellos mismos, ellos pelean por alguien más…

—¿Lograste darte cuenta? —le comentó la profesora Larch con una sonrisa que demostraba seguridad.

—Ellos no solo pelean porque quieren liberar a Gohan y Usagi —ahora completó Kenshin—. Ellos están haciendo lo que creen que ellos harían.

—También quiero un motivo para luchar —se decía Iris algo compungida—. Cómo Serena, no somos más que las protegidas y ayudantes de nuestros amigos… —sin mediar mucho, la líder de gimnasio corrió hasta donde estaban luchando sorprendiendo a todos, haciendo detener la batalla— ¡Yo también quiero que me prueben!

—¡¿De qué estás hablando Iris?! —le preguntó muy sorprendida Sora.

—No estoy cien por ciento segura sus motivos reales para continuar, eso incluye a Gohan y Usagi —comentó muy pensante Iris—. Pese a todo, los dos son de mente fuerte… Algo me dice que también son conscientes de la prueba que les están imponiendo.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —Minako le preguntó muy sorprendida por tal conclusión.

—Jamás en ninguna leyenda ha cambiado el objetivo de Reshiram y Zekrom, probar los sueños y la verdad de las personas —les comentó N, quién se les acercó con mucha tranquilidad—. Con Touko no tenemos que pasar por esta prueba, simplemente estamos ayudándolos. El objetivo, según creo, siempre fue acercarlos a Reshiram y Zekrom.

—¿Pero con que motivo? —le preguntó Yamato igual de extrañado.

—¿Tendrá algo que ver con la presencia de la reina Serenity en esta dimensión? —le preguntó muy perspicaz Makoto.

—Los felicito, están usando sus sentimientos, no sus pensamientos —les dijo Reshiram—. Acertaste. Tiene mucho que ver, y a la vez no.

—¿Qué significa eso? —le preguntó muy extrañada Iris.

—Todos quienes han aceptado nuestra prueba, han pasado por el mismo procedimiento, pero no muchos la han pasado —contestó Reshiram.

—Los sueños y la verdad de los humanos suelen ser individualistas, y aun pensando en terceros, prefieren privilegiarse a sí mismos —completó Zekrom—. Están quienes quieren ser héroes solo por reconocimiento o riquezas, sin importarles su alrededor, y quiénes lo hacen por sentido moral, como si fuese parte de sus vidas, sacrificándose a sí mismos.

—Tanto Gohan como Usagi preferirían sacrificarse y desaparecer del mundo, no les interesa reconocimientos ni cosas por el estilo… —resolvió Iris— ¿Fue por eso que los escogieron?

—No —le negó Zekrom—. Fue solo casualidad encaminada por la curiosidad de ambos.

—Ya veo —Iris guardó silencio unos segundos, y prosiguió—. Las pruebas para todos siempre serán distintas, no todos tienen los mismos sueños y la misma verdad… No sé si será mi sueño, verdad o ninguna de las dos cosas, pero deseo serles de mucha utilidad a mis amigos.

—¿Y cómo lo demostrarás? —le preguntó muy serio Reshiram.

—No lo sé… Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar —le respondió algo triste.

—Entonces cuando tengas tu respuesta, podrás desafiarnos —dijo Zekrom—. Tus sentidos son fijos, pero tus sentimientos son confusos.

—¿Continuamos? —les preguntó Reshiram.

—¡No! —les gritó Minako y Makoto al unísono, deshaciendo su transformación de sailor scout.

—¡¿Qué… les pasa?! —les preguntó muy asombrada Sora.

—Es verdad lo que dice Iris —le respondió Makoto, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción—. A veces, la respuesta más obvia es la correcta.

—Conocemos muy bien a nuestra amiga Usagi, y sabemos que ella no querría pelear para solucionar las cosas —le respondió Minako.

—Rendirse no es de cobardes, simplemente es la comprensión de elegir la batalla correcta —dijo Iris, mientras miraba al resto del grupo, y volvía su atención a Reshiram y Zekrom—. Ellos pasaron la prueba porque cedieron su puesto a quienes confiaban, ¿no es así?

—Tu misma lo mencionaste —le dijo Zekrom—. Los sueños y la verdad siempre serán distintos para cada uno, pero lo más importante, es intentar comprender los del otro.

—¡Reshiram, ¿podrías volver al cuerpo de Usagi, por favor?! —le exclamó Minako, notándose una voz cándida.

—¡Te lo pedimos, por favor! —ahora le pidió Makoto.

—¡Cómo digan! —de pronto, el gran cuerpo del Pokémon de la verdad comenzó a rodearse de un aura de fuego, y cuando esta se disipó, volvió a aparecer la joven.

Ambas jóvenes miraron con mucha paz a su amiga, se le acercaron, y la abrazaron fuertemente.

—Amiga, no sé si nos puedes escuchar —le dijo Makoto—. Gracias por todo, me has hecho muy feliz desde que te conocí, más cuando nadie se me acercaba porque me tenían miedo. Quédate con nosotros.

—Usagi, eres la mejor amiga que cualquiera quisiera tener… —ahora le dijo Minako— Lamento los malos momentos que te hemos hecho pasar. Nunca nos dejes, lo eres todo para nosotras.

—¿Ella las necesita, o ustedes la necesitan a ella? —le preguntó ahora Reshiram.

—El cariño es recíproco. Somos un equipo —le respondieron al unísono ambas sailor scout.

— Ya veo, entonces no son capaces de despegarse de ella. Son unos seres egoístas —y de la nada, una fuerte ráfaga de viento mandó a volar a ambas jóvenes cerca de Iris—. Mientras no aprendan a despegarse de su alrededor, jamás podrán lograr nada. Sus sueños se basan en la posesión, y su verdad no es más que una ilusión.

—Podrán simbolizar lo que quieran, pero jamás lograrán comprender lo que realmente significan las cosas —les dijo Zekrom mientras preparaba su ataque más poderoso—. No muchos han pasado esta prueba, y ustedes no serán la excepción.

Todos miraban muy sorprendidos como Zekrom se elevaba al cielo y se rodeaba de energía eléctrica, y como si nada, se lanzó contra Yamato y Sora.

—Esto terminará rápido. ¡Rayo fusión!

—¡Chicos, cuidado! —y de forma muy temeraria, Iris se lanzó contra Yamato y Sora, sacándolos de la trayectoria del ataque.

Había sido horrible lo que había sucedido. Iris había recibido directamente el ataque de Zekrom, quién fue mandada a volar electrocutada a gran velocidad, terminando en una de las murallas de las ruinas, la cual se destrozó apenas se estrelló.

—¡Iris! —se escuchó el grito unísono de todos.

Muy preocupados y asustados, todos fueron a ver su estado. Tuvieron que retirar los escombros que la cubrían, los cuales eran bloques bastante pesados. Cuando por fin lograron dar con ella, notaron que estaba muy lastimada; no solo su piel tenía graves quemaduras, también se veían su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda fracturadas. La joven no tenía conocimiento; tal vez, siquiera seguía con vida.

* * *

...

* * *

Gracias a la teletransportación, Goku había llegado en un segundo hasta el planeta donde habitaban actualmente los Namekuseijin. El ambiente no parecía muy distinto a su antiguo planeta, de hecho, compartían el mismo clima, lo que ayudaba a que su flora y fauna continuara intacta.

—Increíble, este lugar se parece mucho a Namekuseijin —comentó muy sorprendido Goku, mientras admiraba el paisaje, y una pequeña aldea a la que había llegado—. Será mejor ir ahora por Dende, no hay tiempo que perder.

Apenas se introdujo a la aldea, pudo ver como la vida cotidiana que llevaban desde hace mucho, se veía interrumpida por tan extraño ser, o sea, él mismo.

—¡Increíble, todos son muy parecidos a Piccolo! —comentó mirando con mucha curiosidad a su alrededor.

—¡Oye tú, largo de aquí! —apenas dio la vuelta el Pikachu, notó como uno de los aldeanos tenía lista una pala para aplastarlo, logrando esquivarlo por muy poco.

—¡Espera un segundo, no soy malo, soy Goku! —le explicó muy asustado— ¡Vine por un niño llamado Dende!

—¡¿Plagas parlantes?! ¡Lo que nos faltaba! —y con mucha decisión, el namek continuó persiguiendo al Pikachu, quién huía desesperado de la herramienta de trabajo y el agricultor.

—¡Que no soy una plaga, soy Goku! —continuaba gritando desesperado, huyendo como alma que persigue el diablo.

De pronto, una gran multitud comenzó a reunirse, unos intentando ayudar a atrapar al roedor, otros simplemente mirando.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —se escuchó de fondo la voz de un anciano, provocando que todos se detuvieran y le prestaran atención.

—¡Gran patriarca, esa cosa llegó de la nada! —le respondió el "descubridor" del extraño ser— ¡Intenté eliminarlo, pero es demasiado escurridizo!

—¡¿Así que escurridizo?! —el anciano miró con mucha atención y suspicacia al roedor— Jamás había visto un ser como tú… Lo mejor será eliminarlo —dijo mientras lo agarraba de la cola—. Si hay más como tú, podría ser peligroso para nuestros árboles. No me voy a arriesgar —y procedió a llevárselo.

—¡Gran patriarca, no soy nada de lo que dice, soy Goku! —comenzó a gritar con desesperación el roedor, mientras intentaba liberarse— ¡Vine por qué necesito de su ayuda!

—¡¿Dices que eres Goku?! —le preguntó muy extrañado el patriarca, levantándolo a la altura de su rostro.

—¡Así es! —le contestó menos desesperado— ¡Necesitamos de los poderes curativos de Dende!

—¿Y cómo me demostrarás que eres el saiyajin que derrotó a Freezer y no una plaga? —le preguntó de reojo— Te veo más como un animal alienígena.

—¡No soy ninguna de esas cosas, estoy en el cuerpo de Pikachu, cambió su cuerpo por el mío por la misma razón por la que vengo a buscar a Dende! —le contó Goku algo menos desesperado.

—¿Y cómo sabes de Dende? —el gran patriarca seguía sin estar muy seguro de lo que le decía el roedor.

—¡Cuándo Gohan, Krillin y Bulma llegaron a su planeta, lo rescataron del ataque de los hombres de Freezer y se hicieron muy buenos amigos…! O al menos eso me contó Gohan… —ahora dijo con algo de duda— ¡Gohan me dijo que tenía poderes curativos…! Además, necesitamos de alguien que mantenga las esferas del dragón —terminó de decir muy sufrido.

—¡Jajajaja! —comenzó a reír el gran patriarca mientras lo soltaba— En verdad eres tú.

—¿Eh? —Goku no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero algo si era seguro, es que parecía que esperaban su llegada.

—¡Lo sentimos, ya nos habían contado que aparecerías con este cuerpo! —le comentó de forma burlesca el gran patriarca.

—¿Y por qué hicieron esto? —les preguntó de forma ingenua el Pikachu.

—¡Solo queríamos hacerte una broma! —le respondió con tono travieso.

—¡Qué malos! —les refunfuñó bastante molesto.

—Malo es lo que nos contó Kamisama —le respondió el patriarca, mientras lo volvía a dejar en tierra firme—. Nos hemos mantenido en contacto desde que aquellos viajeros dimensionales llegaron a tu planeta. Kaiosama nos ha tenido informados constantemente.

—Qué extraño, Kaiosama dijo que no sabía exactamente dónde vivían —se dijo muy extrañado Goku.

—Lo que haya sucedido hace mil años, lo desconocemos —le comentó muy serio el patriarca—. No estamos seguros de como esos sujetos se enteraron de las esferas del dragón, más cuando hace mil años las esferas solo existían en la tierra.

—Es muy poco lo que sabemos también, gran patriarca —le comentó muy serio Goku—. De algo si estoy seguro es que, si ese sujeto llega a triunfar, será el fin de todo.

—Lo entendemos —le asintió el líder namek—. Sé que Dende les será de muchísima utilidad. Además, creo que se alegrará de ver a sus amigos —miró tras él, y llamó al aludido—. Dende, tú deber es dejar en alto a los Namekuseijin es esta difícil batalla. Ayúdalos en todo lo que puedas.

—¡Por supuesto, gran patriarca! —exclamó de forma militar el pequeño, para después acercarse al Pikachu.

—Dende, ¿es cierto que tienes poderes curativos? —le preguntó muy serio Goku.

—Así es, señor Goku —le asintió el pequeño.

—Te necesito con urgencia, Sakura está al borde de la muerte. Necesito de tus habilidades —le pidió el Pokémon muy urgido, mientras se paraba a un costado de él y lo agarraba de la ropa.

—¡Entonces vámonos ahora! ¡Mientras siga con vida, podré curarla! —le avisó Dende, dando un gran respiro al roedor.

—Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero estamos en una situación de emergencia —dijo algo desconcertado el Pokémon.

—Lo comprendemos. Mucha suerte en su batalla —le asintió con entusiasmo el gran patriarca.

—¡Luego nos vemos! —y ambos desaparecieron.

Y de la nada, volvió al planeta de Kaiosama.

—¡Muchas gracias por todo, Kaiosama! —le agradeció con entusiasmo Goku— ¿Pero por qué me dijiste que no sabías donde estaban los Namekuseijin? El gran patriarca me dijo que los tenías informados de todo lo que sucedía.

—¡¿Quieres calmarte?! —le regañó muy molesto— ¡¿Acaso no aprendiste nada del entrenamiento de Henry?!

—¡¿Conoces a Henry?! —le preguntó muy sorprendido.

—Sigues igual que siempre —suspiró muy ofuscado—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Puedo hacerme fuerte tanto como yo quiera, pero si mi mente y mi cuerpo no están unidos, no sacaré nada bueno —reflexionó muy pensante.

—Y el segundo motivo… —decía aún molesto— ¡Para que no vuelvas a entrar a mi casa sin autorización! —para rematarlo con un fuerte coscorrón.

—¡Auch! —se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza— ¡Ya te pedí disculpas por eso! —le dijo como berrinche.

—¡No pierdas el tiempo, ya vete! —le volvió a decir, ahora menos molesto.

—¡Luego nos vemos! —volvió a tomar a Dende, y volvió a usar la teletransportación.

Y de la nada, apareció en el templo de Kamisama.

—¡Hola chicos…! —ahora saludó al grupo.

—¡Hasta que por fin vuelves! —le regañó bastante pesado Caldina, asustando e interrumpiendo al Pokémon.

—Veo que pudiste encontrar a quien buscabas —comentó muy serio Latis.

—Así es —les asintió Goku—. Su nombre es Dende, y él salvará a Sakura.

—Y será el nuevo Kamisama —le comentó muy serio, curiosamente, Kamisama.

—¿Así que tú eres el pequeño Dende? —le preguntó muy curiosa Ami.

—Así es, señoritas —les asintió de forma muy educada el pequeño—. Mucho gusto en conocerlas.

—¡Qué lindo eres! —le comentó algo sonrojada Sakura— Somos Ami Mizuno y Sakura Haruno. Es un gusto.

—¿Y dónde está a quien debo sanar? —preguntó muy extrañado Dende.

—Está en otra dimensión —le respondió Goku algo apurado— ¡¿Qué les parece si nos vamos ahora?!

—Sobre eso… —comentó algo preocupada Caldina— Intentamos comunicarnos para avisarles que Ash, Sakura y Ami estaban bien, pero por alguna razón no nos han contestado.

—Pero si Palkia nos dijo que apenas estuviéramos listos, le avisáramos para volver —comentó muy preocupado Goku—. Si no podemos volver a nuestra dimensión, no solo todo lo que hemos hecho será en vano, sino también se quedarán aquí para siempre.

—¿Qué crees que pudo haberles pasado? —le preguntó muy extrañada la ninja de Konoha.

—Sólo se me ocurre una cosa —le respondió Latis—. El mundo distorsión y Giratina, su guardián.

—¡¿Acaso crees que fueron a pelear y cayeron derrotados?! —le preguntó algo exaltada Caldina.

—Recuerda lo que dijeron Dialga y Palkia —le recordó Latis—. El guardián es tan poderoso como los controladores del tiempo y el espacio… No se me ocurre otro motivo por el que no contestan.

—Significa que solo podemos confiar en que salgan a salvo… —resolvió con rabia el Pokémon— ¡Sakura, por favor resiste!

Los planes de Cyrus eran claros, quería dejar encerrados a todos en el mundo distorsión, y no encontró mejor solución que el canto mortal. La nula respuesta ante la prueba de Reshiram y Zekrom, provocaron que comenzara el juicio hacia los jóvenes que luchaban, terminando Iris moribunda. Pero la situación de Goku, Latis y Caldina era aún más desesperante; tenían todo listo para volver, pero no podían. ¿Cómo terminará la batalla contra Cyrus? ¿Qué pasará con el juicio de Reshiram y Zekrom? ¿Y podrán volver Goku y los demás a Goldate?

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	68. Un espíritu envuelto en llamas El extra

Hola a todos. Nuevamente por motivos de fuerza mayor no postee el capítulo ayer, pero de hoy no iba a pasar. Este capítulo dudé mucho a la hora de escribirlo, por un momento no me había gustado, pero eso me convenció para dejarlo intacto. Espero les guste.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 68: "Un espíritu envuelto en llamas. El extraño destino de la luz y la oscuridad"**

Era una situación que no tenía explicación, no comprendían por qué estaba pasando, pero había sucedido. El estado de Iris impresionó a todos, más por el motivo de quiénes lo habían causado. Todo parecía una tragedia.

—¿Por qué lo… hicieron? —les preguntaba Sora muy impresionada.

—No fue decisión de nosotros, ella así lo quiso —le respondió Zekrom.

—¡Perfectamente pudiste haber detenido el ataque, ella no tenía nada que ver con esto! —le gritó furiosa Minako.

—¡Cuando tomas una decisión, tienes que afrontar sus consecuencias, sean buenas o malas! —le exclamó muy riguroso Reshiram— Cualquiera sea la decisión o acción que tomes, estás tienen una consecuencia. No asumas que todos van a pensar como tú, eso jamás va a pasar.

—¡¿Que todos somos distintos?! —le gritó furiosa Makoto— ¡¿Esa es su mejor respuesta?!

—No es nuestra respuesta —le respondió Zekrom—, es tu conclusión.

—Así que sueños y verdad… ¿todo se reduce a algo tan simple? —en cambio, se veía que Yamato apenas podía contener su propia ira— Ustedes no son quienes para juzgar lo que yo quiero, mucho menos lo que soy… —con mucha brusquedad, metió su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacó su digivice— Weregarurumon, demostrémosles que no se juega con nuestros amigos… ¡Pagarán por lo que hicieron!

De pronto, tanto el digivice como Weregarurumon comenzaron a brillar fuertemente, situación que sorprendió a todos, y cuando el brillo del Digimon desapareció, se dejó ver un lobo metálico de un tamaño mucho más pequeño. Al igual que Yamato, se veía envuelto en la ira.

—¡Metalgarurumon, terminemos con esos dos! —gritó lleno de rabia— ¡Pagarán por lo que le hicieron a Iris!

—Pensábamos que eran seres justos, pero simplemente creen que pueden decidir por los demás —les reprochó el lobo metálico— ¡Aliento de lobo metálico! —y con mucha fuerza y velocidad, lo que parecía un rayo plateado que salía de su boca, impactó en ambos Pokémon a la vez, por fin haciéndolos retroceder.

—Tu ímpetu es fuerte —les dijo Zekrom.

—Pero no podrás con los dos al mismo tiempo —le advirtió Reshiram, quién volvía a su forma de deidad.

En una acción coordinada, Reshiram y Zekrom ejecutaron su lanzallamas y rayo al mismo tiempo, pero Metalgarurumon logró esquivarlo sin mayores problemas, al tiempo que este lanzaba unos pequeños proyectiles al lugar donde había llegado el ataque, congelando tanto el área como el ataque mismo.

Los demás veían muy sorprendidos lo que sucedía.

—¿Que le sucedió a Weregarurumon? —preguntó muy sorprendido Kenshin.

—Alcanzó su nivel mega —le respondió Sora igual de sorprendida—. Ahora es Metalgarurumon… Pero eso es imposible… ¿Cómo lo logró?

—Creo que fue el conjunto de hechos sucedidos desde que lograron rescatar la energía de las bestias sagradas —dijo muy seria la profesora Larch—. Creo que Yamato encontró la respuesta que buscaba. Dejó de pensar en su verdad y sus sueños. Está luchando por Iris.

—¿Por qué tuvimos que llegar a estos extremos para lograr descubrir nuestros verdaderos sentimientos? —se preguntaba muy triste Touko.

—Lo dijeron… —respondió con mucha seriedad Mugen, quién se acercó al grupo, muy serio—. Nuestras acciones y decisiones siempre tendrán una consecuencia… Él encontró la solución a ese paradigma, y gracias a eso ahora puede hacerles frente. Lo sentimos, pero ya no necesitan de nuestra ayuda.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó muy extrañada Sora.

—Nosotros decidimos ayudarlos, simplemente porque sabíamos que debíamos guiar a los verdaderos elegidos —comentó muy serio Kenshin.

—Detrás de todo esto hay algo mucho más turbio de lo que podríamos imaginar —les respondió Mugen muy preocupado.

—¿No me digas que aún nos ocultan más cosas? —le preguntó Makoto de forma amenazante.

—Si —le asintió el samurái—, pero es algo que incluso Satoshi y Sakura no saben.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó muy extrañada Sora, ganándose la atención de todos.

—Fue mientras los mandaron por segunda vez a buscarlos. Tenía algunas dudas, así que decidí por cuenta propia no ir con ustedes.

 _ **Hace cuatro días atrás.**_

 _No se veía mucho movimiento dentro del templo de Dialga y Palkia, pero el poco movimiento era muy sospechoso. El joven samurái había decidido dar una vuelta al salón principal, más por el aburrimiento del momento, pero lo que vio, lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Dialga y Palkia tenían un portal abierto, del cual no sólo había salido un extraño cubierto por una especie de capa, también parecían tener una extraña conversación._

— _Muchas gracias, chicos —les comentó con entusiasmo el extraño, quién parecía tener voz femenina._

— _No. Gracias a ti, Serena —le respondió Palkia, mientras la joven se sacaba aquella capa que la cubría—. No teníamos a quien para que ayudara a Eriol._

— _Debo admitir que aquella enorme cuidad… creo que se llamaba Londres… —decía muy dudosa— Es muy misteriosa y hermosa. ¿Saben la distancia que hay de Londres a Hong Kong?_

— _Por la misma razón tuvimos que solicitar de tú ayuda —le respondió Dialga—. Aquel joven, a quien solicitó ayuda Eriol, no hubiese llegado a tiempo._

— _Por Phil soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa —le dijo con mucha seguridad Serena—. Con Ash y Gary prometimos ayudarlo y cuidarlo, hasta que él sintiera que ya no lo necesitara. ¿Pero por qué tanto miedo y nervios? —ahora les preguntó muy extrañada— ¿Aún hay algo que nos ocultan?_

— _A su tiempo lo sabrán todo —le respondió Palkia._

— _Porque es curioso que hasta con Sakura y Phil estén siendo muy misteriosos —ahora les preguntó de reojo, un poco molesta— ¡Si sé que Gary, Phil, y muy en especial Ash están en peligro, se las verán conmigo!_

— _Por el mismo motivo te pedimos esto, porque Ash y Gary están en la dimensión donde acabas de ir —le respondió Palkia—. Lo que acabas de hacer, será para que los salves._

— _¿Fueron solos? —les preguntó la joven muy sorprendida._

— _Hubo un pequeño altercado… —comentó algo nervioso Palkia— Desobedecieron las instrucciones de Sakura, y un grupo enorme saltó con ellos… Como sea… —desvió rápidamente el tema— Te devolveré a Goldate, Iris debe estar esperándote._

— _Como digas… —le asintió de reojo Serena, quién más o menos intuía el objetivo del "altercado"— De todos modos, tengo cosas que hacer. Descubrimos que la energía de los guerreros de la luz y la oscuridad están en las ruinas milenarias, y mientras más rápido lo sepa la profesora Larch, más rápido sabremos que más hay de por medio —y de la nada, desapareció._

 _El joven lo había escuchado todo. Sabía que Dialga y Palkia, incluso a sus mismos elegidos, les estaban ocultando cosas, y eso le molestaba muchísimo, por lo que decidió salir de dónde estaba._

— _¿Saben que no es bueno ocultar cosas? —les preguntó Mugen muy serio, apareciendo frente a los dos controladores._

— _Lo sabemos, pero si no lo hacemos, estaremos en muy graves problemas —le respondió Dialga._

— _No sabíamos que Satoshi realmente se llamaba Phil —comentó algo intrigado— ¿Acaso está ocultando su identidad?_

— _No somos quienes para explicártelo —le respondió muy serio Palkia—. Como escuchaste, él mismo sabrá cuándo terminará su propia farsa._

— _Que dimensión tan complicada —les comentó muy fastidiado—. Se ocultan muchas cosas… Ese niñito, Ash… ¿qué tiene de especial? —les preguntó muy extrañado— No lo veo más que un niñito caprichoso._

— _Cuando llegue el momento en que sucedan las cosas, no tendrá importancia ocultar todo —le respondió Palkia—. Hace mil años, Ash y Mew comenzaron a organizar todo lo estás viendo organizado._

— _¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?! —muy confundido de las palabras de los controladores, les preguntó arqueando sus cejas— He oído estupideces en mi vida, pero esta las supera. ¡Ese niñito se peleó con Gary porque según él, no fue capaz de cuidar a Dawn del ataque de Tera! ¡¿Crees que alguien con esas condiciones puede mandarnos?! —le cuestionó bastante molesto._

— _Aunque no lo creas, Ash fue quien precisó todo. Estos viajes son parte de su plan._

— _¿Me van a decir ahora que ese idiota tiene más de mil años, jamás envejece y es inmortal? —les preguntó en burla._

— _No podemos decirte nada que no haya sucedido aún —le respondió Palkia—. Las respuestas llegarán a su tiempo._

— _Esto es una locura —soltó desconcertado, desordenado su cabello azabache con su mano derecha—. Lo que sucedió hace mil años, aún no ha sucedido…_

— _Mejor no lo pudiste describir —le felicitó Dialga._

— _A menos que tenga que viajar al pasado, algo así sucedería, pero ustedes son conscientes que no pueden moverse de este lugar —les aclaró Mugen muy serio—. Haré como que nunca escuché tal conversación._

— _¿Nos seguirás ayudando? —le preguntó Palkia— Sabes que no estás obligado a continuar._

— _Les debo un favor a Sakura y a Satoshi… o Phil, como ya quieran llamarle. Tengo honor, y cumpliré la promesa que les hice —dio media vuelta, y volvió a los cuartos del templo—. Me quitaron las ganas de entrenar, me retiro a mi cuarto._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo.**_

—¡Maldita sea, todo sucedió como lo habían dicho esos inútiles! —exclamó de forma sarcástica Mugen.

Los demás simplemente escuchaban muy sorprendidos cada palabra.

—Todo este tiempo estuvimos a las órdenes de Satoshi y Sakura, incluso llegamos a sospechar que eran unos traidores… ¿Y todo fue idea de Ash? —las palabras de Sora hicieron que todos la miraran— ¿Por qué habrá hecho algo así?

—Lo mejor será preguntarles a quienes fueron a la dimensión de Sakura —concluyó la profesora Larch—. Cualquier cosa que haya sucedido, desde el momento que llegaron hasta cuándo volvieron, puede darnos una pista.

—Al menos tenemos dos cosas claras —decía muy triunfante Makoto, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Qué cosa, Makoto? —le preguntó muy intrigada Minako.

—Primero, que Satoshi y Sakura son simplemente los peones de Ash.

—¿Y la segunda?

—Que Satoshi en realidad se llama Phil.

—Pero, ¿qué habrá pasado que se cambió de nombre? —preguntó algo intrigada Touko.

—Luego le preguntaremos —le respondió tajante la profesora—. Esperemos que Yamato y Metalgarurumon puedan contra Reshiram y Zekrom.

* * *

...

* * *

La batalla en la dimensión distorsión parecía cada vez más alejada de la victoria. Cyrus estaba demostrando por qué era el líder del equipo Galaxy, gracias a su inteligencia táctica. La ventaja que habían ganado gracias a Phil, se veía cada vez más desvanecida.

El canto mortal estaba en el campo de batalla, afectando directamente a Honchkrow y a Palkia, mientras quienes supuestamente serían la salvación, o sea, Sakura y Lyra, pasaron de tener el nivel de una guerrera elemental, a unas chicas ordinarias, por algún motivo desconocido.

—Esto se está poniendo peor —se decía con rabia Daisuke—. La ventaja que teníamos la estamos perdiendo.

—Lo que aún me preguntó, es por qué Sakura y Lyra perdieron sus habilidades —decía en voz alta el profesor Birch.

—Es verdad —cuestionó a la vez Krillin—. No sé por qué siento que he visto esta situación antes —comentó muy pensante.

—Tienes razón —le apoyó el profesor de Hoenn.

—Si se les ocurre algo, entonces actúen rápido —les dijo Paul muy molesto, mientras comenzaba a caminar al campo de batalla—. Ese sujeto me está cansando. Llegó la hora de terminar con esta estúpida batalla. ¡Darkrai, Shaymin, vengan! —y ante el llamado, los tres partieron con Lyra y muy en especial con Sakura.

—Tiene cierto parecido con Vegeta —comentó algo desconcertado Krillin, levantando su ceja izquierda—. Debería ser menos orgulloso y cerrado, y mostrar mejor sus sentimientos.

—Es cierto —comentó igual de desconcertado el profesor Birch, quién de golpe abrió sus ojos— ¡Sus sentimientos!

—¿Ocurre algo, profesor? —le preguntó algo preocupado Ken.

—¡La sincronía empática! —volvió a exclamar el profesor.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó ahora de forma sorpresiva Krillin— Esto es muy similar… —decía mientras volvía su atención a Marina, quién estaba sin conocimiento en el suelo, siendo protegida por Togekiss del ataque del Golbat— a la batalla de práctica que tuvimos con Marina y Goku.

—¿Nos perdimos de algo? —preguntó muy extrañado Daisuke.

—Encontré dos patrones similares —comenzó a explicar muy pensativo el profesor—. Primero, la decisión de Marina de ir al ataque. Cuando le dio ánimos a Sakura y Lyra para atacar, fue muy similar a cuando aceptó que era la guerrera del fuego, pero cuando cayó inconsciente, ocurrió el mismo fenómeno cuando Sakura la desconcentro de aquella conexión. Tanto ahora, Lyra y Sakura, como en aquel momento Goku y Marina, perdieron aquella conexión.

—¿No se suponía que Ho-oh era el regente de la guerrera del fuego? —le cuestionó muy extrañado Krillin.

—Todas nuestras teorías, hasta al momento, han sido erróneas —volvió a comentar Ken—. Ho-oh no era el Pokémon regente de Marina.

—¡¿Entonces quién es?! —le preguntó algo desesperado Daisuke, quién se llevaba las manos a la cabeza al no entender nada.

—No tiene —les respondió el profesor Birch—. Las regentes de la guerrera del fuego, son las regentes de Lugia y Ho-oh, o sea, Lyra y Sakura.

Aquella conclusión dejó muy desconcertados a todos. ¿Cómo podía ser algo así?

—¡Krillin, ve con Marina! —le pidió rápidamente el profesor Birch— ¡Si es cierto que Lyra y Sakura son quienes pueden despertar a la guerrera del fuego, quiere decir que Marina lo es, pero sin la sincronización empática no podrá transformarse!

—¡De acuerdo! —y casi al acto, Krillin partió con la joven.

Llegar a ella no fue tan fácil, no solamente por la batalla que azotaba por parte de Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai y Shaymin, contra Giratina, sino también por la intromisión del Weaville de Cyrus.

—¡No tengo tiempo que perder! —y sin mayores opciones, se iba a lanzar contra el Weaville, pero de pronto vio como Floatzel lo embistió, comenzando ambos a probar sus fuerzas— ¡Que velocidad…! —comentó bastante sorprendido, mientras veía como el Pokémon de agua le indicaba a Marina— Sí. ¡Gracias! —y volvió a correr por la joven, hasta alcanzarla— ¡Marina, ¿estás bien?! —le preguntaba mientras la sacudía suavemente— ¡Por favor, despierta! —hasta que la joven comenzó a quejarse algo fastidiada.

—¡Ay! —con algo de dificultad, Marina comenzó a sentarse abriendo sus ojos con algo de dificultad— ¡Perdóname, no vi cuando me atacaron!

—¡Deja eso para después! —le interrumpió rápidamente el guerrero— ¡Sakura y Lyra necesitan de tu ayuda!

—¿Que necesitan de mi ayuda? —le preguntó muy extrañada la peli celeste— ¿De qué estás hablando? Ellas son más poderosas que yo.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —le preguntó mientras las indicaba.

—¡¿Que les sucede?! —apenas desvío su atención, las vio como estaban abrazadas, siendo protegidas por Paul y Paildramon de cualquier ataque de Giratina— ¡¿Por qué no atacan?! —le preguntó muy preocupada.

—Tu eres su fuente de energía —le respondió Krillin algo preocupado—. ¿Recuerdas cómo usar la sincronía empática?

—Si —respondió sin percatarse de que hablaba.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que quiere Sakura y Lyra, y tú quieres y compartes con ellas?

—¡Nosotras… —le respondió con mucha seguridad—, queremos cuidar a nuestros seres queridos y nuestros amigos! ¡Y quiero que ese sujeto deje a Giratina en paz, no se lo merece!

En ese mismo instante, tanto Lyra como Sakura sintieron algo muy extraño en sus cuerpos.

—¿Eh? —ambas se miraron, y comenzaron a sentirse extrañas.

—¿Lo sientes, Lyra? —le preguntó muy perpleja la entrenadora de Ecruteak.

—Si… —le respondió la peli castaña— Es el mismo sentimiento que tuve apenas nos transformamos.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —le preguntó muy seria Sakura.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —le exclamó con energía Lyra.

Ambas jóvenes, muy concentradas, comenzaron a acumular energía en sus manos apuntando hacia donde fuera Giratina, hasta que encontraron el momento exacto de atacar.

—¡Tornado de fuego! —exclamó con mucha energía Lyra.

—¡Cañón de aire! —exclamó con la misma energía Sakura.

No solo veían la gran velocidad del ataque, también fueron testigos de la fuerza de aquellos, ya que, al momento de impactar, Giratina salió expulsado a gran velocidad contra el suelo, siendo arrastrado varios metros.

—¡Giratina, tenemos su punto débil! —exclamó con mucha seguridad Cyrus— ¡Embiste al calvo y a la niñita de pelo celeste!

Usando la misma fuerza con la que era arrastrado, Giratina se acomodó, y dirigió todo su cuerpo contra Krillin y Marina, quienes de pronto tenían encima al guardián del aquel mundo.

—¡Esta vez no daré un paso atrás! —exclamó con mucha seguridad Marina, parándose con todas sus energías, abriéndose de brazos.

—Qué bueno que tu valor siga intacto —dijo una voz femenina de desconocida procedencia.

Antes que pudiesen darse cuenta, vieron como si de un muñeco se tratase, Giratina había sido expulsado a un costado, notándose como Marina y Krillin eran protegidos por un campo de energía.

—¿Qué sucede? —se preguntaba Marina muy extrañada, mientras miraba para todos lados, notando como frente a ella aparecía la joya que portaba la guerrera del fuego. El anillo de fuego.

—¡¿Quién… quién eres?! —preguntaba muy perplejo Krillin, aún muy impresionado de lo sucedido.

—Lamento mucho haber demorado la ayuda de las cuatro —decía la voz, mientras aparecía una extraña joven frente a ellos—. Perdóname por favor, Giratina. Debía detenerte —dio la vuelta, y la joven dio a conocer su identidad.

La extraña vestía lo que parecía un vestido rojo intenso, el cual le llegaba hasta los pies, los cuales calzaban unos zapatos de taco alto. Su cabello celeste era lo suficientemente largo como

para llegar hasta su cintura, y sus ojos cafés mostraban mucha seriedad. Su presencia se sentía tan sensual, como intimidadora.

—Tú eres una de las guerreras elementales —concluyó rápidamente Marina—. Tú eres la guerrera del fuego…

—¡Espera un momento —exclamó muy sorprendido Krillin—, ¿en verdad eres una guerrera elemental como Ondine, ¡¿Flora y Aurora?!

—Así es —le asintió mientras le dibujaba una sonrisa triunfante—. Mi nombre es Dani, soy la guerrera elemental de hace mil años atrás… y tú mi ancestro, Marina —terminó mirando a los ojos de la joven.

—¡¿Mi antepasado?! —exclamó muy sorprendida la aludida— ¡¿Eso significa que si soy la guerrera del fuego?!

—Casi —le respondió con orgullo—. Siento que estás enlazada con una de aquellas jóvenes —decía, mientras miraba a Sakura y Lyra con mucha seriedad—. Se suponía que las alas arcoíris y plateada funcionaban junto al anillo de fuego —se preguntaba para sí—. ¿Por qué esas niñas pudieron tomar control de ellas?

—Disculpa —le llamó Marina, viendo como Dani ponía una expresión de molestia—, ¿está todo bien?

—Tranquila, no es nada —le respondió con una sonrisa—. Veo que aceptaste rápidamente ser mi sucesora. Tú decisión también debe ir de la mano de tu valor, nunca lo olvides.

—Si —le asintió con seguridad Marina.

—No los aburriré con mi pasado, más sabiendo que ya conocieron a mis otras amigas —respondió muy cortante, mientras desviaba su atención a Giratina—. Marina, tu deber es volver a Giratina a nosotros. ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por ello?

—¡Dime qué hacer, y lo haré! —le respondió con la misma seguridad la peli celeste.

—Ve con las jóvenes que portan las alas arcoíris y plateada, si logras sincronizar tus emociones con ellas, podrás convertirte en guerrera elemental.

—Espera un momento —comenzó a cuestionarle Krillin—. Cuando Misty, May y Dawn lograron transformarse, lo hicieron gracias a su ira descontrolada. ¿Por qué con ella es distinto?

—Porque no lo necesita —le respondió, dejando a ambos muy extrañados—. Siento que desde un inicio empatizaste con la joven regente de Lugia —aquel comentario hizo sonrojar fuertemente a la joven—, pero te falta la joven regente de Ho-oh.

—A Sakura la comprendo, abrió completamente sus sentimientos a mí y viceversa —le respondió algo apenada—. Pero Lyra… No la conozco, no sé nada de ella… Quiero conocerla, saber que quiere, las cosas que le gustan, que la pone triste…

—Entonces sabes que hacer —le comentó con seguridad Dani—. ¡Quiero ver esa sincronía empática funcionar!

—¡Si! —y sin vacilar, corrió en dirección a las dos jóvenes.

—Las otras chicas pasaron por muchas dificultades —le comentó algo preocupado Krillin—. Como las otras, Marina no tienen experiencia como guerrera, no soportará tanto poder.

—Nunca subestimes el poder del fuego —le dijo con demasiada seguridad Dani—. Supongo que ya sabes qué, lo que ocurra a partir de ahora no es de mi incumbencia, ya que estoy muerta.

—Algo así dijo Phil —respondió el calvo guerrero, desviando su mirada al inconsciente joven, quién seguía en brazos del profesor Birch—. A mí no me engañan, los muertos son más sentimentalistas que los vivos —volvió su mirada a Dani, y la miró muy serio—. Iré a explicarles a los demás lo que sucede, no tengo tu poder como para detener a Giratina —y partió corriendo—. ¡Perdóname por dejarte el trabajo sucio!

—Siempre me dejan el trabajo sucio —comentó mirando de reojo, muy fastidiada.

La aparición de Dani, la guerrera elemental del fuego de hace mil años atrás, había sido muy distinta a como habían aparecido Ondine, Flora y Aurora. ¿Habrá habido algún motivo?

* * *

...

* * *

A diferencia de antes del ataque a Iris y la evolución de Metalgarurumon, ahora, gracias al alto nivel que había alcanzado el Digimon, llevaban la batalla con una mayor igualdad. Seguía siendo una contienda desigual, pero ya no era tan evidente.

—¿En serio piensas pelear solo, en contra de tus dos amigos? —le pregunto muy serio Reshiram.

—¡Si no veo más opciones, entonces que así sea! —le respondió el Digimon, mientras volvía a cargar su aliento de lobo metálico.

—¡¿Cómo pueden preguntar algo así, después de lo que le hicieron a Iris?! —ahora les preguntó Yamato muy furioso.

—¿Eres consciente de por qué lo hizo? —ahora le pregunto Zekrom.

—¡Lo hizo para salvarnos, y no desperdiciaremos esta oportunidad que nos dio! —le gritó nuevamente Yamato, de forma desafiante.

—Los demás —Reshiram ahora dirigió su atención al resto— ¿De qué forma valoran el acto de Iris?

—¡No es muy distinto a lo que Yamato piensa! —le respondió Makoto con mucha seguridad— Si Iris nos protegió, quiere decir que cree en nosotros, pero el único que puede hacerles frente a ustedes ahora, es Yamato y Metalgarurumon.

—Es una lástima, quisiéramos luchar, pero lamentablemente solo estorbaríamos —ahora le respondió Minako—. Sabemos que la unión hace la fuerza, pero en esta ocasión, no somos más que una molestia… ¡Yamato, Metalgarurumon, sabemos que ustedes pueden vencerlos!

De pronto, vieron como la energía de Reshiram y Zekrom comenzó a disminuir de forma drástica, sin motivo aparente.

—Están muy cerca de la respuesta, pero no son capaces de desprender sus propios ideales —les dijo Zekrom con un tono muy serio.

—¿De qué están hablando? —les preguntó Yamato, creyendo que se estaban burlando de ellos.

—Lograste ver el significado de la amistad, pero te noto muy perdido, no sabes hacia dónde dirigirlo —le respondió Reshiram.

—¡¿Y eso qué significa?! —le preguntó Sora con la misma molestia.

—¡Por favor, no continúen! —se logró escuchar de fondo las voces de Gohan y Usagi, al momento que un campo de energía fuego y otro eléctrico aparecieran, se desvanecieran, y aparecieran ambos jóvenes, interponiéndose en la batalla.

—¡Gohan, Usagi, ¿están bien?! —les preguntó muy preocupado Yamato.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —les preguntó muy furiosa Usagi.

—¡Deberían llevarse a Iris lo más rápido posible al pueblo más cercano, está grave! —ahora les gritó furioso Gohan.

—¿De qué están hablando? —les preguntó muy sorprendido Yamato— ¡Ellos hirieron gravemente a Iris, no podemos dejarlos como si nada!

—¡Comprendemos tu situación, pero no puede prevalecer su ira a la salud de nuestra amiga…! —respondió muy triste Usagi— ¡Si quieres seguir atacando, adelante, pero tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros!

—¿Están hablando en serio? —Yamato no entendía a qué se refería.

—Completamente, hasta que comprendas por qué Iris hizo lo que hizo —le respondió más calmado Gohan, mostrándose muy seguro.

—No puedo privilegiar mi rabia por mis amigos —dijo muy contendido el rubio, mirando fijamente a Reshiram y Zekrom—. ¿Ustedes también estaban tras todo esto?

—El orden de los factores no debe alterar el producto final —le dijo Gohan con voz firme.

—Sabemos que serían capaces de dar sus vidas por quienes más quieren —reflexionó Zekrom—, pero si quieren triunfar contra Arades, deben aprender a separar sus pensamientos de los sueños y la verdad de otros.

—Lo que ustedes quieran, tanto para ustedes como para los demás, no tiene importancia —reflexionó Reshiram—. No quieran algo para ustedes con tal de ayudar a los demás, lo importante en analizar, comprender y apoyar lo que sus amigos quieran, sin importar si les gusta su decisión o no.

—Es como cuando nuestros padres se separaron —reflexionó Yamato—. Éramos pequeños, simplemente nos separaron, y nadie nos preguntó si queríamos algo así… Simplemente, nuestros padres pensaron en su divorcio, y en qué podría ser lo mejor para nosotros… Perdóname Metalgarurumon, pensé que estábamos haciendo lo correcto, pero…

—Todos tenemos un concepto distinto de qué es correcto y lo que no es —le respondió Metalgarurumon, mientras volvía a ser Gabumon—. Qué bueno que tú símbolo de la amistad siga intacto.

—Es verdad... Lo había olvidado… —susurró muy pensante Yamato—. Empiezo a comprender… por qué Iris hizo lo que hizo.

—Yamato, si veo que necesitas mi ayuda, o si quieres luchar, siempre estaré ahí. Somos un equipo, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo se Gabumon. Gracias —le asintió dibujando una sonrisa que solo denotaba lo miserable que se sentía—. Por fin lo comprendo, Iris no se lanzó solamente para salvarnos, lo hizo porque creía y quería que nosotros pasáramos su prueba —resolvió Yamato muy pensante, mientras volteaba a ver a la joven, quién en ese momento, era atendida por la profesora Larch y Sora—. Pensar en lo que ella sueña, en lo que cree verdadero, y hacer valer su sacrificio.

—Felicidades. Acabas de pasar nuestra prueba —dijeron al unísono Reshiram y Zekrom.

—¿Que la acabo de pasar? —preguntó muy extrañado Yamato.

—Decidiste pensar en cómo se sentiría ahora Iris, abandonando tu sed de venganza y tú ira —le respondió Usagi.

—La sinergia afectiva, toda la respuesta se encuentra en algo muy sencillo —comentó la profesora Larch—. Sé lo que sientes, y sabes lo que siento. Pensamos en el otro y lo conectamos.

—Veo que sabe mucho, profesora —le comentó muy curioso Gohan.

—No solo soy investigadora Pokémon, también soy profesora de metafísica —le respondió con bastante orgullo—. Me pelean las universidades más importantes del país.

—Ya veo… —comento muy pensante Gohan. Se veía muy sorprendido.

—¿Son conscientes de lo que se les viene a partir de ahora? —les preguntó a todos Reshiram.

—No tiene sentido juntar un ejército para seguir luchando —comentó Sora—. Si contra los que lucharemos serán más poderosos que ustedes, debemos confiar en quienes sabemos que podrán triunfar —desvío su mirada a Iris, y su tono de voz se volvió triste—. La unión no hace la fuerza, la confianza en nuestros amigos sí.

—Contra quienes pelearán, tienen el mismo nivel de un dios —comentó una voz femenina en el aire—. Solo un dios puede enfrentar a un dios.

—Como lo decías, no tiene ningún sentido un ejército contra un dios, sería un desperdicio de energía —ahora comentó una voz masculina en el aire—. Si son conscientes que no podrán ganar, entonces deben dejar libres a quienes si lo harán.

Todos miraban para todos lados en búsqueda de ambas voces, hasta notar como unas esferas negras y blancas aparecieron frente a Reshiram y Zekrom. De pronto, de la nada, aparecieron dos extraños; un hombre y una mujer.

—Llegó el momento que enfrenten la realidad —les comentó la joven de cabello gris y vestido blanco.

—Quienes estén seguros de luchar y ganar, háganlo hasta desfallecer —les dijo ahora el joven de cabello negro desordenado, quién vestía una extraña armadura.

—¡Imposible… ustedes son los de aquel video! —exclamó muy nerviosa Touko.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó muy incrédulo N.

—¡Reina Serenity, Bardock! —exclamaron a la vez Minako y Makoto.

—Es como cuando aparecieron Ondine, Flora y Aurora —comentó muy pensante Yamato.

—Si ya las vieron, significa solo queda Dani… Arades no tardará en aparecer y atacarlos —les advirtió la reina Serenity.

—¿Te refieres a la guerrera del fuego? —les preguntó Yamato muy extrañado.

—Discúlpanos —irrumpió con un tono muy serio Steven—, ¿por qué dices que Arades está por atacarnos?

—Si las cosas suceden bajo el mismo patrón, tendría que suceder —le respondió Bardock—. No soy de la época en la cual fueron atacados, fui enviado al pasado, hace mil años. En aquel entonces, cuando Ondine y las demás lograron transformarse y controlar aquellas joyas, Arades apareció, nos atacó, y acabó con todos. Se suponía que alguien que se hacía llamar el elegido aparecería y lograría detenerlo, pero no sucedió.

—Lo vimos todo —le comentó Steven—. Aquel video fue muy explicativo. ¿Eso significa que tendremos que pasar por lo mismo que ustedes?

—Nosotros hubiésemos preferido que no —le respondió con una voz cándida la reina—, pero así es. Sir Aarón nos contó de un joven llamado Ash, quién apareció cuando era muy joven, y le contó sobre un ataque que estaban sufriendo en su época, el futuro. Pese a que le advirtieron que no debía decir nada, igualmente lo hizo. Gracias a esa información, pudimos enfrentarlos más preparados, pero no fue lo suficiente.

—¿Fue Ash quien organizó todo? —le preguntó muy asombrado Steven.

—Nosotros no lo conocimos, pero veo que ustedes si —le respondió Bardock con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Lo desconocemos —respondió rápidamente el campeón de Hoenn—. Ahora comprendo por qué tanto misterio desde un inicio. Si llegaban y nos decían que hace mil años, Ash comenzó a organizar la defensa para esta guerra, ninguno le hubiésemos creído.

—Les sugiero hablar con Mew —les recomendó la reina—, él sabe con mayor detalle todo.

—No puedo creer que quién tenía todo esto organizado, lo tuvimos siempre en nuestras narices —comentó muy sorprendido Gabumon.

—Ahora que sabemos que es Ash quién realmente organizó todo —decía Steven mirando fijamente a la reina Serenity y Bardock—. Eso nos da tranquilidad y seguridad.

—¿Y cómo llegaron a esta dimensión? —les preguntó de forma abrupta Yamato, provocando que todos los mirarán.

—Dialga y Palkia nos salvó antes que muriéramos —le respondió la reina.

—Les debíamos la vida y quisimos agradecerles, pero en lugar de eso, Sir Aaron nos aceptó bajo la condición que fuéramos amigos —continuó de forma sarcástica Bardock.

—Ya veo —respondió bastante perplejo Yamato, mientras los demás observaban la situación algo sorprendidos.

—Solo les queda decidir quiénes serán los guerreros de la luz y la oscuridad —les dijo Reshiram.

—Creíamos que ellos estaban elegidos como Misty y las demás —comentó muy extrañado Gohan.

—La luz y la oscuridad no son tan fáciles de conllevar, no pueden ser manipuladas, mucho menos poseídas —le respondió Zekrom.

—Eso quiere decir que ambas energías solo podrán controlarlas quienes sean conscientes de ellas —comentó muy pensante Usagi.

—¿Por qué no aceptan el puesto de guerreros sagrados, chicos? —aquellas palabras sorprendieron en gran medida a Gohan y Usagi, al tiempo que veían al dueño de la voz, N, acercándose en compañía de Touko.

—Creo que es la mejor idea que hemos tenido desde que llegamos aquí — le respondió con seguridad la joven.

—¡¿Están seguros?! —les preguntó con algo de miedo Gohan— Está bien que hayamos podido pasar la prueba de Reshiram y Zekrom, pero…

—No nos sentimos dignos, no podré controlar aquel poder —comentó con el mismo miedo Usagi.

—Si aceptan ser guerreros sagrados, serán más poderosas que las guerreras elementales —les comentó la reina Serenity.

—Tendrán tanto poder como un dios —les advirtió Bardock—. Recuerden, un gran poder es una gran responsabilidad, y en alguien tiene que caer aquella responsabilidad.

—Solo quería volver a ser sailor moon, no transformarme en un dios —comentó muy triste Usagi— ¡No acepto, no quiero!

—Por favor, háganlo por Iris —les rogó Yamato, provocando que ambos jóvenes miraran a su amiga de Unova, quién continuaba inconsciente—. Todos nosotros cometimos muchos errores, no los comentan ustedes también.

—Iris… —ambos continuaban mirándola fijamente, aguantándose las ganas de llorar— De acuerdo —susurraron al mismo tiempo, levantaron la frente, y gritaron a todo pulmón— ¡Aceptamos ser guerreros sagrados!

—¡Perfecto! —celebró muy animada la reina Serenity— Espero que puedan cumplir con su misión. Buena suerte.

—A partir de ahora, ustedes serán los guerreros más poderosos de este universo —dijo con el mismo entusiasmo Bardock—. Peleen hasta que sus cuerpos no puedan más. Recuerden que no sólo pelean por todos, también lo hacen por ustedes.

De pronto, vieron como Reshiram y Zekrom se convertían en energía, y envolvían a Usagi y Gohan respectivamente.

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntaba Usagi con algo de temor.

—Estás dentro de tu mente —le respondió la voz de la reina, quién se apareció de la nada—. En tu vida pasada fuiste mi hija, por lo que no dudó en tus capacidades.

—¡No he olvidado que tú eres mi madre, eso jamás! —le exclamó en llanto Usagi— ¿Por qué hay cosas que no recuerdo?

—La situación ha sido muy triste y complicada. Discúlpenos por modificar la memoria y los recuerdos de todos —le pidió muy sentida.

—No recuerdo la última vez que te abracé… —le comentó muy titubeante.

—Siempre puede haber una vez más —le respondió a la joven, mientras abrazaba con firmeza a su… hija…—. Tienes a tu familia y a tus amigos. Cuídalos y protégelos.

—¡Sí mamá! —le exclamó con la voz entrecortada, enterrando su rostro en su regazo.

* * *

—¡Chicos, ¿dónde están?! —gritaba Gohan con algo de nervios.

—Siguen a tu lado, pero el que continúen contigo, depende de ti —le respondió de forma seria la voz de Bardock de fondo—. Veo que también tienes sangre saiyajin, así que espero que dejes en buen pie nuestra raza.

—También eres saiyajin, así que lo comprendo —le respondió Gohan—. El señor Piccolo y mi papá siempre han esperado que sea un poderoso guerrero… ¡Este es el mejor momento para demostrárselos!

—Es bueno saber que aún quedamos saiyajin —le comentó con entusiasmo Bardock.

—Aparte del señor Vegeta, mi papá, Trunks y yo, no hay más —le respondió con ánimos.

—Así que el príncipe Vegeta sobrevivió —comentó muy serio Bardock— ¿Cómo se llama tu padre? —le preguntó ahora muy extrañado.

—¡Mi papá se llama Goku, y es el hombre más fuerte del universo! —le respondió con orgullo.

—¿Goku? —dijo con tono extraño— Que nombre más extraño para su saiyajin… —sacudió su cabeza, y volvió a lo principal— Te lo advierto, manejar esta energía es muy peligroso, así que sé muy inteligente a la hora de usarla.

—¡Sí señor! —le asintió con alegría.

* * *

Cuando los campos de energía desaparecieron, Usagi y Gohan reaparecieron con unas ropas muy extrañas.

Gohan parecía vestir unos pantalones largos oscuros, atado a un cinto rojo, una polera manga corta negra, y calzaba lo que parecían zapatillas azul oscuro. En cambio, Usagi vestía lo que parecía una falda blanca que llegaba hasta las rodillas, una blusa del mismo color, la que parecía tener detalles anaranjados en sus mangas, sus moños parecían ser afirmados por unas pequeñas esferas naranjas, y parecía calzar zapatos color café.

Era muy evidente el cambio, ya eran parte del grupo más poderoso.

—Increíble… —dijeron Steven, N y Yamato muy impresionados.

—¡Genial chicos, lo lograron! —exclamó muy alegre Touko— ¡Estoy segura que, con ese poder, podrán derrotar a Arades y su ejército!

Gohan y Usagi se miraban tan impresionados como incrédulos, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que había pasado.

—Ahora podremos partir a nuestras dimensiones a descansar en paz —comentó muy calmada la reina Serenity—. Ahora todo depende de ustedes.

—Recuerden que perder no es una opción —les dijo con algo de seriedad Bardock—. Esto no es sólo poder, también es fuerza de voluntad.

—¡No los defraudaremos, eso se los aseguramos! —exclamaron todos al unísono.

La reina Serenity y Bardock estaban listos para partir, parecía su asunto pendiente acabado… Pero por alguna razón, continuaban en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué no podemos partir? —la reina miraba para todos lados, sin entender que sucedía.

—Algo anda mal —comentó muy serio Bardock.

—Qué extraño —comentó muy pensante Yamato—. Ondine, Flora y Aurora no tuvieron problemas.

—¿Entonces que creen que pueda estar pasando? —les preguntó Touko.

—El mundo distorsión —soltó Steven—. Se supone que por aquel lugar pasan todas las almas.

—Pero ellos no tienen nada que ver con esta dimensión… —comentó N algo preocupado.

—¿Y si Palkia fue derrotado? —aquella probabilidad dada por Gohan, asustó mucho a todo el grupo.

—Cualquier posibilidad es válida —comentó Steven—. Reunámonos y analicemos la situación con la mente fría.

—De acuerdo —le asintieron todos.

¿Tanta relación tenía la partida de la reina Serenity y Bardock al otro mundo con la dimensión distorsión?

* * *

...

* * *

—¿Eh? —de pronto, Duplica y Tomoyo sintieron como si algo se quebrara, y cuando se dieron cuenta, el lugar donde estaba Shaoran y los demás pareció explotar— ¡Cuidado Tomoyo! —y por instinto, Duplica abrazó a la joven, protegiéndola de lo que fuera a pasar.

Cuando volvieron su atención al lugar, notaron como Shaoran, Kakashi y Mikami se levantaban con algo de dificultad, pero curiosamente sin cansancio.

—¿Ya terminó el hechizo? —Shaoran volvió su mirada al reloj de arena, y notó que estaba solamente la mitad pasada— ¡¿Por qué se rompió mi hechizo?!

—No se rompió, Sakura lo destrozó —dijo muy preocupada Mikami—. Sakura es muy poderosa, ni siquiera los tres juntos pudimos controlar en algo ese hechizo.

—Entonces no le quedan más que diez minutos antes que lleguen con las semillas… —comentó con algo de rabia Kakashi— No podrá vencer a la muerte.

Lo último que lograron ver de actividad en la card captor, fue como volvía su báculo a forma de llave, y definitivamente caía inconsciente.

Ya no quedaba más tiempo, y no parecía que la batalla contra Giratina fuera a terminar.

Aquella batalla, se había vuelto a un todo o nada.

Marina, tú eres la última pieza de la victoria y la salvación.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Aviso: la próxima semana termina este arco. Nos vemos el próximos sábado! Si es que no me vuelve a pasar algo...


	69. Un misterio tras la revelación El final

Hola a todos. Esta vez si subí el capítulo el sábado!

Esta vez no diré nada, el título da mucho spoiler... Espero que les guste, porque a mi no me gustó escribirlo...

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 69: "Un misterio tras la revelación. El final de Sakura Kinomoto"**

Completamente ajenos a la situación crítica que aquejaban en Goldate, el grupo que luchaba en la dimensión distorsión vivía la propia. Tras la aparición de Dani, la guerrera elemental de hace mil años en el campo de batalla, Marina logró comprobar que ella sí era la verdadera guerrera elemental de aquel elemento, pero aún le faltaba algo para lograrlo. Debía sincronizar sus sentimientos tanto con los de Sakura, así como con los de Lyra. Con la entrenadora de Ecruteak lo había logrado sin mayores problemas, pero el problema ahora radicaba en, para ella, una desconocida entrenadora de New Bark.

Había sido una dura carrera, no por la distancia, sino porque el camino era el campo de batalla. Giratina había logrado recomponerse y continuar, por lo que Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai, Shaymin y Dani hacían todo lo posible para detener al guardián del mundo distorsión, mientras las tres jóvenes en cuestión eran protegidas por Paul, los Pokémon de Phil, el Cresselia de Marina y Paildramon.

—Marina, recuerda aquel enlace que tuviste con Goku en aquella batalla de práctica —le pidió algo impaciente Sakura.

—Lo tengo, lo sé de memoria, pero… —muy dudosa miró a Lyra— Lyra, no te conozco, no sé nada de ti.

—¿Por dónde podría comenzar? —se preguntaba muy pensante la peli castaña— ¡Mi nombre es Lyra, soy de New Bark, y me gusta mucho visitar el lago de la furia!

—¡No puedo creer que haciendo vida social tengamos el final de la batalla! —exclamó muy fastidiado Paul, quién estaba completamente concentrado en la batalla— ¡¿Podrían apresurarse?! ¡No sabemos cuánto tomará en hacer efecto el canto mortal!

—Perdónanos por ser una molestia, Paul —le pidió muy avergonzada Sakura—. No debe ser muy agradable tenernos conversando de nuestras vidas, mientras tú batallas por protegernos.

—¿Tengo más opciones? —el joven suspiró pesadamente, curiosamente dando una palabra de aliento— Ánimo… Sakura, sé que pueden lograrlo.

—Paul… —pese a que no lograba ver la expresión del joven, Sakura sonrió muy feliz— ¡Chicas, estamos haciendo perder el tiempo a este orgulloso, terminemos con esto!

Ambas jóvenes miraron muy sorprendidas a Sakura, como de una simple palabra lograba sacar los ánimos para seguir adelante.

—Qué envidia Sakura —le dijo algo sentimental Marina—, logras caerles bien a todos. Si tan solo…

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Marina! —le exclamó algo extrañada Lyra, poniendo sus puños en su cintura— ¿Olvidas que Sakura y Paul son novios? —aquel comentario hizo sonrojar fuertemente a los dos afectados.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —exclamó la peli morada muy avergonzada— De quien me enamoré antes, está frente mío… Te llames Satoshi o Phil, me da lo mismo, primero te debo respeto.

—Tienes razón —le dijo Lyra muy apenada—. Perdóname, no debí decir algo así.

—¡Siento lo mismo que Lyra! —exclamó Marina— ¿Recuerdas que ese idiota dijo que estaba muerto? —simplemente le sonrió, siguiendo con una voz muy reconfortante— No puedes vivir bajo la sombra de alguien que está muerto. Debes seguir adelante.

—Qué bueno que sientas lo mismo que Lyra, Marina —le asintió muy feliz—. Quiero respetarlo, y gracias por su comprensión y apoyo. Marina, da media vuelta, apunta a Giratina y grita lanzallamas.

—¿Eh? —la peli celeste no comprendía las palabras que le había dicho, pero dentro de su desconcierto la obedeció, apuntó a Giratina y gritó— ¡Lanzallamas! —y un lanzallamas muy poderoso salió de su mano, impactando directamente al Pokémon— ¡Que… que… que…!

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —Lyra tampoco entendía que sucedía, miraba impávida.

—Empatizaste con los sentimientos de Lyra —le respondió Sakura muy tranquila—. Creo que sí las tres sincronizamos nuestros pensamientos y deseos, podrás transformarte en guerrera elemental.

—Las tres sentir lo mismo —repitió en voz alta Marina muy pensante—. Suena fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo…

—Es muy buena idea, pero no lo lograrán —les espetó Cyrus, quién como si nada, pese a la pose amenazante de los Pokémon, se paró frente a las jóvenes—. Todas las personas son distintas, y pese a que hayas logrado comprender los pensamientos de tus amigas, guerrera del fuego, nada te afirma que podrás lograrlo.

—¡Creo que nadie pidió tu opinión! —le desafió Paul mientras se interponía en su camino a las chicas, mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa al líder de los plasma— Creo que simplemente tienes miedo. Tú intención es hacerlas dudar.

—Te noto muy seguro —le respondió de la misma forma amenazante Cyrus—. A propósito —en eso, Giratina se vio liberado de su propio cuerpo—, tengan cuidado con sus movimientos. ¡Giratina, fuerza oscura!

Antes que pudieran hacer algo, el guardián pasó por un lado de Cyrus, y este subió a su cabeza, volviendo ambos a fundirse en la dimensión.

—¡Esto es malo! —muy preocupada, Dani fue hasta con las tres jóvenes— ¡Estén preparadas, podría atacar de cualquier lugar!

—¡No se preocupen, tengo un único blanco en estos segundos! —curiosamente les advirtió Cyrus, al momento que vieron como la energía era únicamente concentrada en Marina, Lyra y Sakura.

—¡Sakura! —muy desesperado, Paul corrió hasta la joven, pero fue rechazado por lo que parecía un campo de energía— ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! —gritaba muy desesperado.

—Tranquilo, estará… —pero las palabras de Dani fueron interrumpidas.

—¡Auxilio, no quiero morir! —comenzó a gritar descontroladamente Sakura, quién se abrazaba a sí misma— ¡Ayúdenme, se los suplico por mi vida!

—Sakura… —tanto Lyra como Marina también estaban asustadas, eran conscientes del peligro por el que pasaban. Pese a ello, ambas rodearon a la peli morada en un fuerte abrazo— Tranquila amiga, estamos aquí para protegerte. Nada te pasará.

Pero después de unos segundos, todos vieron como el ataque daba de lleno a las jóvenes, mandándolas a volar a distintas direcciones. Pero un detalle había pasado de Cyrus, Giratina seguía paralizado, por lo que después del ataque, notaron como el guardián quedó resentido de su cuerpo.

—¡Paildramon, por las chicas, terminemos con el! —exclamaron con fuerza Daisuke y Ken, notándose una combinación de furia y decisión.

Y sin titubeos, Paildramon comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad contra Giratina, con la misma decisión e ira, mientras sucedía un fenómeno muy extraño.

De pronto, Paildramon comenzó a brillar fuertemente, aumentando considerablemente de tamaño y forma.

Para cuándo el brillo desapareció, se había transformado en un ser de proporciones similares a Giratina, parecía tener un casco en su espalda, su color azul prevalecía, pero asemejaba más a un dragón.

—¿Qué… sucedió? —se preguntaba muy extrañado Krillin.

—Es Imperialdramon —contestó Ken—. Increíble…

—Tendremos más sorpresas a futuro —les comentó igual de asombrado el profesor Birch—. Daisuke, Ken, vayan a ayudar a Marina, Lyra y Sakura, ¡rápido!

—¿Estarán bien solos? —les preguntó muy preocupado Daisuke, mientras miraba a Phil y Serena aún inconscientes.

—Con Krillin y Machamp nos la apañaremos, ahora lo importante son las chicas —le asintió igual de preocupado el profesor.

—De acuerdo —asintió, al parecer, intuyendo algo muy extraño— ¡Ken, ve por Lyra, yo iré por Marina!

—¡De acuerdo!

Por alguna razón, Paildramon había evolucionado en Imperialdramon, quién en aquellos momentos se veía luchando más a la par contra Giratina. Básicamente se había transformado en una contienda entre ambos, parecían atacarse sin tregua. Aún en esta situación, Daisuke y Ken se las arreglaron para llegar con las jóvenes, al tiempo que Paul llegaba con Sakura.

—¡Sakura, despierta! —comenzó a gritar con desesperación, mientras la sacudía— ¡Vamos!

—Mi cabeza… —comenzó a quejarse Sakura, mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad— Tengo miedo… no quiero pelear más… —era lo único que balbuceaba la peli morada, temblando descontroladamente.

—Perdóname —claramente afectado por el estado de Sakura, Paul se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza—. No quiero que sufras más. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta el fin de la batalla.

—Paul… —muy sorprendida, Sakura prefirió responder al abrazo— Gracias por tu compañía.

Mientras, Ken intentaba ayudar a Lyra.

—Lyra, ¿estás bien? —a diferencia de Sakura, Lyra se levantó con mucha menos dificultad, a lo que la ayudó a pararse.

—Si. Gracias —le asintió muy seria—. Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo. Si la anulación de Lugia terminó, quiere decir que a Palkia no le debe quedar mucho para caer por el canto mortal.

—¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Lo primero es no permitir que Cyrus siga atacando con fuerza oscura a Sakura —le respondió con rabia la peli castaña—. Parece ser que ya sabe su debilidad, y si esto continúa así, terminará psicológicamente con ella. ¡Ken, nuestra prioridad es nuestra amiga!

—¡Por supuesto! —le asintió con seguridad.

Y Daisuke hacía lo propio con Marina.

—Marina… oye… ¿estás bien? —en cambio, Daisuke sacudía con torpeza a Marina.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —le dijo muy molesta, mientras tomaba del brazo de su socorrista y se lo zafaba— ¡Maldito Cyrus, me las vas a pagar! —curiosamente se levantó sin ningún problema, agarró del cuello de la polera a Daisuke, y le gritó— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Sakura necesita más ayuda!

—¡Mamacita, que genio! —exclamó Daisuke bastante asustado, intentando zafársela— ¡Tranquila, Sakura está con su príncipe azul! Irónicamente…

—¿Eh? —volteó a mirar a la peli morada, y logró ver cómo Paul la tenía abrazada— Que envidia, Sakura —miró a Daisuke y lo soltó muy avergonzada— ¡Perdóname, no fue mi intención! —comenzó a pedirle haciendo reverencias muy rápido.

—Oye, está bien, no pasa nada —le pidió algo nervioso el joven peli castaño—. ¿Pero por qué fuiste la única que salió intacta del ataque?

—Es verdad —Marina se miraba muy sorprendida, no tenía ningún rastro de la fuerza oscura—. ¿Por qué habrá sido?

—Es cada vez mayor la sincronización —le comentó Dani, quién en esos momentos parecía algo exhausta—. Solo un poco más, y la sincronización empática estará perfeccionada.

—¡Eso es genial! —celebró con entusiasmo Daisuke— Al menos ahora tienes la resistencia para seguir por ti misma.

—No me conformaré con tan poco… ¡Quiero demostrarles el verdadero poder de una guerrera elemental! —Marina sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta Lyra y Sakura, y les gritó— ¡Chicas —ambas la miraron algo sorprendidas—, sea lo que quieran, sea lo que deseen, sea lo que piensen, siempre estaré a su lado, pueden pedirme lo que quieran!

—Marina… —fue todo lo que susurraron, para darle ambas una sonrisa acogedora— El sentimiento es mutuo.

—Chicas… Sakura, Lyra… si puedo contar con ustedes en las buenas y las malas… se los pido… ¡Por favor, compartamos nuestro valor y esperanzas…! ¡Se los suplico, solo quiero pelear por ustedes!

De la nada, el anillo de fuego que mantenía aún Dani, comenzó a brillar con fuerza.

—La sincronización está completa —Dani miró a Daisuke y le comentó—. Es bueno ver que aún queda fe en las personas. Comenzó el momento final —la joven se transformó en energía, y se unió al anillo.

—¡Siempre creeremos en nuestros amigos, jamás los abandonaríamos! —espetó con orgullo Daisuke, levantando su mano derecha empuñada.

El anillo avanzó hasta Marina, y este envolvió completamente a la peli celeste en un campo de fuego.

Como ha sido la tónica hasta ese momento, Marina había cambiado completamente el aspecto de su vestimenta.

Vestía lo que parecía una polera roja manga corta, la cual era lo suficientemente ajustada como para entallar su figura, una pequeña chaqueta anaranjada también manga corta, la cual estaba bastante holgada, ya que la mantenía abierta, unos pantaloncillos cortos ajustados color azul con terminación hasta un cuarto de pierna, y zapatillas blancas.

Marina no quitaba su mirada de Giratina, se veía muy seria; parecía no percatarse de su cambio.

—¡Bien Marina, por fin lo lograste! —le celebró Daisuke mientras se le acercaba, pero Marina no parecía prestarle atención a su entorno— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó muy preocupado.

—Quiero que esto termine ahora —de la nada desapareció, y apareció frente a Cyrus.

Nadie logró percatarse cuando se movió, ni siquiera el mismo Cyrus, quién parecía mirar con odio a la ahora guerrera elemental.

—¿Qué… quieres? —Cyrus no parecía perder la calma, al contrario, parecía muy enfadado.

—Ya veo, estás bajo la influencia de energía en conflicto —y de un momento a otro, se vio a Marina con la Griseous Orb en sus manos—. Las personas que aman a los Pokémon no pueden ser personas malas. Tú no eres malo, quieres el bien para los Pokémon —le dijo muy triste—. Lo que te haya hecho Magma, te liberare.

—¡Ja! No seas tonta —respondió de forma burlesca Cyrus—. Ustedes son el problema, yo soy la solución. ¡Giratina, esta niña quiere una pequeña lección!

—¿Acaso olvidas por qué quieres un mundo donde los Pokémon vivan en paz? —mientras hablaba, Giratina se le iba acercando a una gran velocidad, y antes que pudiese lograr embestirla, Marina detuvo su avance con su mano izquierda abierta, al tiempo que le mostraba a Cyrus la Griseous Orb, la cual tenía en su mano derecha— No pienso pelear con ustedes, no pienso pelear contra alguien que no está en sus sentidos.

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? —volvió a preguntar en burla Cyrus.

—Nada en lo absoluto —le negó muy seria—. ¿Por qué te gustan los Pokémon? ¿Por qué quieres el bien para ellos?

—Porque fueron los únicos que me comprendieron cuando era niño —le respondió con odio—. Mientras todos me miraban como un raro, ellos eran los únicos que jugaban y me comprendían… ¡Los humanos son prejuiciosos, y no tienen piedad por ellos, solo quieren sacar beneficio de ellos!

—Pero hiciste que Hunter J trabajara para ti —le respondió con rabia Marina.

—Ella simplemente me traía los Pokémon que capturaba —le respondió más calmo—. No era lo mejor, pero el fin justificaba los medios.

—¿Acaso nunca pensaste en que querían los Pokémon? —Marina se quebró por un momento, parecía al borde del llanto— ¡Ellos también tienen derecho a decidir que quieren, ahí está el enlace entre el entrenador y Pokémon!

—Entrenadores Pokémon, la gran farsa inventada para esclavizarlos.

—No puedo decirte que todos seamos iguales, porque te mentiría —le dijo Marina muy apenada—. Creo que… si alguna vez alguno de mis Pokémon quisiera ser libre, no se lo negaría. Antes que todo, son mis amigos.

—¿Tus… amigos? —aquellas palabras sorprendieron mucho al líder de los plasma.

—Apenas voy a cumplir los catorce años, pero creo que para hacer amigos eso no importa —sin mayor importancia, Marina soltó la Griseous Orb y tomó de las manos a Cyrus—. También quiero saber cómo te sientes, qué piensas, que te gusta, ser amigo tuyo y de tus Pokémon. ¿Me darías la oportunidad?

Todos oían muy sorprendidos cada palabra de Marina. Por alguna razón, había preferido tomar la batalla desde un punto más afable. No tenía ganas de pelear, simplemente quería que todo terminara bien.

—¿Y por qué querría aceptar la amistad de una niñita? —está vez, Cyrus parecía confundido.

—Porque al igual que tú, por sobre todo amo a los Pokémon —esta vez le respondió muy alegre, mientras le soltaba las manos y le levantaba el dedo meñique de su mano derecha— ¡Y si alguno de los dos no cumple su promesa, que le caiga encima un Snorlax! ¿Promesa?

—Es increíble. En lugar de pelear, quiere que sea su amigo —comentó muy abrumado Krillin.

—Nos falta pensar en lo que los demás piensan, cómo se sienten —reflexionó el profesor Birch muy serio—. Marina no sólo fue capaz de lograr la sincronía empática con Lyra y Sakura, también quiere extender aquel sentimiento.

—Pero ¿qué habrá pasado que comenzó a mirar las cosas de otro modo?

—Lo desconozco.

El sentimiento de Marina parecía genuino, o al menos eso comenzó a sentir Cyrus, ya que aceptó el trato de la guerrera elemental, cuando con sus dos manos tomó la mano derecha de la joven.

Por alguna razón, aquel titubeo provocó que la energía que guardaba la Griseous Orb se desatara, la cual salió expulsada de esta y se apoderara completamente de Giratina.

Entre aquel hecho, Cyrus levantó la vista y comenzó a mirar para todos lados. Parecía muy confundido.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntaba Cyrus mirando para todos lados, hasta encontrarse con Marina— ¿Quién eres tú?

—¡Lo logré! —celebró muy feliz Marina— ¡Estabas bajo control de Magma, tomaste poder de Giratina y lo transformaste en un ser maligno!

—Recuerdo que Magma fue a visitarme, quería hacer un trato conmigo, pero me negué. Luego de eso, no recuerdo nada más —le comento aún más confundido.

—Luego hablaremos de eso —le comentó rápidamente Marina, interponiéndose en la trayectoria de Giratina a Cyrus— ¡Sakura, Lyra, el canto mortal pronto hará efecto, váyanse rápido a Goldate! —y volvió su atención a Cyrus— Vuelve a sus pokébolas a Weaville, Golbat y a Honchkrow, han sufrido mucho durante la batalla.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó algo preocupado Cyrus.

—¡Váyanse rápido a Goldate les dije, yo me quedaré a distraer a Giratina! —les gritó muy desesperada Marina.

—¡No te dejaremos sola! —le gritó Lyra— ¡Entramos todos juntos y saldremos todos juntos!

—¡¿Y que Giratina los siga?! —le cuestionó la ahora guerrera del fuego— ¡Si los sigue hasta Goldate, estaremos todos perdidos!

—¡Está bien, Marina! ¡Haremos lo que nos pides! —le exclamó Sakura muy seria.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó muy preocupado Daisuke.

— Marina es consciente que Magma dejó un sistema listo en caso que la traicionaran —le advirtió Sakura— ¡Cyrus, ve por tus Pokémon, tenemos que irnos ahora!

—Si… —y muy extrañado de la situación, partió de inmediato por sus Pokémon.

—¡¿También vamos a llevar a ese tipo?! —ahora le preguntó muy extrañado Ken.

—¡Es la voluntad de Marina, no pienso cuestionarla! —le gritó muy molesta la peli morada— ¡Hay que movernos, no tenemos tiempo!

Marina parecía muy concentrada en cada movimiento descontrolado de Giratina. A cada segundo que pasaba, parecía más invadido por aquella energía.

—No te preocupes Giratina, me quedaré contigo hasta el final —le dijo muy acongojada Marina.

—Puedo ayudarte a luchar si quieres —le comentó Imperialdramon, al momento que se aparecía a un costado de Marina.

—Más me ayudarías si tuvieras algún método atraparlos y llevártelos de aquí —le pidió muy seria, mientras veía como Giratina se le acercaba a gran velocidad— ¡A tu derecha! —y con mucha precisión lograron esquivar el ataque.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡¿Quieren irse?! —le gritó muy nerviosa Marina— ¡Giratina tiene más poder del que puede controlar, no podré resistir mucho!

—De acuerdo —Imperialdramon miró a todos y les ordenó— ¡Reúnanse todos en un solo punto, rápido!

Cuando notaron que Imperialdramon bajó a tierra firme, rápidamente todos se le acercaron. Todos estaban muy extrañados y preocupados por la situación.

—¡¿En verdad pretende pelear sola?! —le preguntaba Sakura muy asustada— ¡No podrá, la va a destruir!

—Tú misma lo dijiste —le respondió el Digimon—, es su voluntad. Respétala por favor.

—Estamos pensando en nosotros cuando nos preocupamos por ella… —reflexionó el profesor Birch— ¿Pero ella es consciente de cómo nos sentiríamos si la perdemos?

—Es consciente, pero no le interesa —respondió Lyra—. Su meta es que terminemos con esta guerra.

—Entonces que sea como ella lo desee —Sakura volteó su atención a los controladores, y los miró muy seria— ¡Vámonos, no queda más tiempo!

Pero un sorpresivo grito de Marina detuvo la acción de todos. Veían como extrañas extremidades de energía negativa, las que parecían tentáculos, atraparon de tobillos y muñecas a la coordinadora de Johto.

—¡Suéltame! —Marina trataba de zafarse de sus amarres, pero era en vano— Lo siento, Giratina… ¡Llamarada! —de pronto, el cuerpo de Marina se vio envuelto en llamas, comenzando a acumular muchísimo más poder del que debía usar.

Los demás veían muy sorprendidos como, aún entre la espada y la pared, Marina no bajaba los brazos por ningún motivo.

—¡Si utiliza todo ese poder, su cuerpo reventará! —les advirtió Krillin.

—El resultado será similar como con Dawn —le comentó Sakura muy confiada, mostrando una sonrisa—. Por fin veré en acción el último acto suicida de ese idiota.

Cuando terminó de preparar su llamarada, Marina atacó con ella. El impacto provocó que Giratina saliera expulsado aún con ella atrapada, pero no le costó mucho reponerse. No fue mucho lo que le había afectado físicamente el ataque, pero si había logrado enfadar aún más al guardián, quién expulsó la suficiente energía maligna como para cubrirla completamente, comenzando a constreñir con mucha fuerza su cuerpo.

—¡Marina! —fue todo lo que se escuchó del grupo, mientras se oían los repetidos gritos desgarradores de dolor.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo…?! —les gritaba entre quejidos— ¡Váyanse de aquí, Sakura los necesita o va a morir!

—Misty y las demás tampoco están bien… —decía en voz alta Sakura— Ash se sacrificó para salvar a Sakura… ¿Todo para que nosotros la dejemos morir?

—No alcancé a conocer a su amigo Ash… —continuaba Marina, mientras de a poco su voz se apagaba— Si es cómo lo que he oído de él, hubiese sido muy bonito conocerlo…

—Misty y los demás le prometieron a Ash que cuidaríamos de Sakura, mientras él no pudiera… —dijo en voz alta Sakura— ¡Rápido, váyanse de aquí, el señor Goku ya debe estar esperando con las semillas, con Lyra distraeremos a Giratina!

—¿Están seguras? —les preguntó muy preocupado el profesor Birch.

—¡El deber de las dos es proteger a Sakura, no a mí! —les gritó Marina, mientras se volvía a oír un grito desgarrador, dejándola muy débil, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción— Misty… May… Dawn… Sakura… Ahora siento… el dolor que ustedes sintieron… Ahora me siento… una guerrera ele… men… tal… Gracias.

Lo último que vieron, fue como la energía negativa de Giratina salía de él, y cubrió completamente a la coordinadora de Johto. Aquella energía pareció comprimirse con mucha facilidad, y cuando esta volvió a expandirse, pudieron ver cómo comenzaba a caer sangre desde la parte baja. La energía volvió a Giratina, dejando al descubierto a Marina sin conocimiento.

Los tentáculos lanzaron con mucha fuerza a la joven contra el suelo, notándose claramente en el exterior como estaba destruida internamente. Era una escena muy escabrosa.

—¡No, Marina! —gritó horrorizada Sakura— Lyra, todo queda en tus manos —le comentó demasiado sería, intentando disimular su furia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó muy asustada, intuyendo las intenciones de la joven.

—Distraeré a Giratina. Tú ve por Marina y vuelvan a Goldate, este lugar está perdido.

Pero sin aviso de nadie, Paul caminó con mucha calma hasta donde estaba Marina.

—Veo que las leyendas no eran más que una farsa. Eran solo cuentos para niños —comentó Paul de forma fría, mientras miraba a Marina, y luego la Griseous Orb.

—¡¿Paul, que estás haciendo?! —muy apurada, Sakura avanzó hasta su, ahora novio— ¡Váyanse de aquí, no hay más que hacer en este lugar!

—Existen tres orbes que sirven para controlar a los amos del tiempo, las dimensiones y al guardián del mundo distorsión —continuó haciendo oídos sordos.

—El Adamant Orb, el Lustrous Orb…

—Y el Griseous Orb —Paul tomó el orbe, y lo miró fijamente—. Tener un gran poder, también conlleva una gran responsabilidad… —sonrió fríamente, y gritó— ¡Giratina, a partir de ahora, yo seré tu amo, harás lo que yo te diga!

De pronto, el orbe comenzó a brillar, y comenzó a absorber toda la energía negativa, la cual terminó poseyendo a Paul.

—¡Maldito estúpido, que hiciste! —le gritó muy molesta Sakura— ¡Va a caer como Cyrus!

—¿En verdad crees que soy tan estúpido como para dejar que alguien haga lo que quiera conmigo? —de pronto, una sonrisa maliciosa poseyó el rostro del joven de Sinnoh— ¡A mí nadie me controla, yo soy quien controla todo!

Por alguna razón, Paul estaba demostrando toda su ambición de tener más poder.

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy? —de pronto, Paul se halló solo, en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué quieres tanto poder? —se oyó una voz muy profunda de fondo.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —le respondió de forma prepotente— No es problema tuyo.

—Soy el guardián de este lugar, soy quien decide todo, si vas al paraíso o al infierno…

—¡Ja! Y también alguien que no es capaz de no caer a la ambición de un viejo lunático y un niño de catorce años —le respondió de forma amenazante—. Destruiste el cuerpo de esa niña tonta, y te atreviste a atacar consecutivamente a Sakura con tu fuerza oscura… No eres nadie para hablarme de decidir por otro.

—Lo sé, y estoy avergonzado por lo sucedido —dijo muy arrepentido la voz de fondo—. Es una suerte que tú hayas venido a mí.

—¿Por qué dices que fue una suerte? —preguntaba Paul muy extrañado.

—Tus palabras no son sinceras, siento una necesidad fuerte de querer proteger a alguien.

—¡No es de tu incumbencia! —le gruñó muy sonrojado— ¡¿Quieres ir al grano?!

—Veo que podrás controlar sin problemas la energía maligna que te poseyó. Tengo que pagar por lastimar a quienes no debía, más por aquella joven por la que veo sufres mucho.

Giratina se convirtió en energía, y entró al cuerpo del joven.

* * *

Cuando la energía oscura que rodeaba a Paul desapareció, el joven apareció con un aspecto que dejó impactados a todos. Vestía lo que parecía una chaqueta bicolor, la parte del pecho era negra y la parte baja burdeos, pantalones color gris, y lo que parecían zapatillas amarillas.

Era su misma vestimenta, pero había cambiado de color, y no solo eso, también era invadido por lo que parecía un aura plateada.

—Espero que sepas usar mi poder de forma sabía, guerrero aura —dijo para finalizar Giratina.

—¡¿Guerrero aura?! —exclamaron todos muy sorprendidos.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —Paul parecía algo molesto al formular la pregunta, pero no hubo respuesta.

—¡Dialga, Palkia, ¿me pueden decir que…?! —pero apenas Sakura volteó a verlos, notó como una especie de aro comenzaba a rodear al controlador de las dimensiones— ¡Palkia!

Del Pokémon solamente se escuchaban gruñidos de molestia, mientras caía al suelo. Por fin estaba haciendo efecto el canto mortal.

—¡¿No pueden anular ese canto mortal?! —gritó algo desesperado Daisuke.

—A menos que Palkia vuelva a su pokébola, será imposible —le respondió con rabia el profesor Birch.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? — Lyra también preguntaba con el mismo miedo y preocupación.

—Puedo abrir un portal a su mundo… —iba a comenzar a responder Giratina.

—¡Si solo quisiéramos eso, no estarían tan preocupados! —le respondió Paul con algo de rabia, más al ver el rostro de terror de Sakura— El único acceso a este lugar está en Sinnoh, y Goldate no se encuentra muy cerca… —y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor atentamente— ¡Maldita sea, necesitamos una…! ¡El Togekiss de ese idiota!

Ante la voz de sorpresa de Paul, miraron fijamente al Togekiss de Phil, quién parecía brillar extrañamente, de la misma forma cuando cambió de lugar con Phil.

—¡Va a usar relevo, quiere tomar el puesto de Palkia! —exclamó muy impresionado el profesor Birch— ¡Jamás había visto un Pokémon tomar esa clase de decisiones por sí solo!

—Phil le enseñó a sus Pokémon que debían tomar sus propias decisiones… —le contestó melancólica Sakura— Pero nunca lo creí de ti… ¿Estás seguro? —y antes que pudiera responderle, Palkia y Togekiss habían cambiado de lugar, siendo ahora el Pokémon hada el afectado— Muchas gracias… —le agradeció entre lágrimas— no era tú deber…

Y sin poder terminar de hablar, vieron como aquel extraño aro aprisionó a Togekiss, dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

—El poder que Magma le dio a mis Pokémon, según ella, es suficiente como para dejar moribundo a cualquier ser —les comentó Cyrus—. Niños, por favor perdónenme, si tan solo hubiese… —pero fue interrumpido por la fría voz del entrenador de Sinnoh.

—¿No que querían salvar a la novia del bueno para nada? —les preguntó Paul muy cortante, mientras tomaba en brazos a Marina— Y tú, grandote, Marina te mandó a algo. Apresúrate.

—Es verdad —le asintió Imperialdramon algo desconcertado.

—¡Palkia, ya escuchaste, no perdamos el tiempo! —le gritó igual de cortante Sakura.

—Entonces prepárense — les dijo el Digimon, mientras todos se volvían a reunir en un solo grupo, ahora con Marina y Togekiss fuera de combate.

De pronto, una extraña luz proveniente de la coraza de Imperialdramon invadió a todos, con excepción de Dialga y Palkia, y de un segundo a otro, se vieron en una especie de domo en la espalda del Digimon.

—Increíble, no sabía que podía hacer algo así —comentó muy sorprendido Krillin.

—Nosotros tampoco —comentó igual de sorprendido Daisuke, desconcertando al grupo.

—Estamos listos. Cuando quieras, Palkia —le avisó Imperialdramon.

Sin más aviso, Palkia formó un umbral, partiendo por fin de aquel sufrido lugar.

* * *

...

* * *

Apenas volvieron a Sinnoh, todos comenzaron a sentir una extraña sensación en el ambiente.

—¿Qué es este mal presentimiento? —se preguntaba en voz alta Sakura.

—¡Palkia! —se escuchó una voz muy desesperada en el aire.

—Soy Sakura. ¿Sucede algo?

—¡Maldita sea, por fin contestan! —se escuchó gruñir furiosa una voz femenina— ¡Los necesitamos con urgencia, regresen a las ruinas milenarias ahora!

—¿Qué habrá sucedido? —se preguntaba Lyra algo preocupada. Claramente su voz no la tranquilizaba.

—Volvamos ahora —y en un segundo, Palkia y los demás se hallaban en las ruinas milenarias.

Apenas llegaron, lo primero que vieron fue un desastre en el lugar. Claramente, según las conclusiones de todos, había sucedido una feroz batalla.

—Quédense aquí, iré a revisar —les pidió Sakura, al momento que Imperialdramon dejaba bajar a la peli morada—. Profesora Larch, chicos, ¿qué pasó aquí?

—¡Deja las sorpresas para después! ¡Hari nos llamó, Sakura no puede aguantar más, la tienen en trabajo de reanimación! —le exclamó Touko muy rápido, completamente desenfadada— ¡También Iris, necesita ayuda ahora, está gravemente herida!

—¡¿Qué Iris que?! —con desesperación, Sakura comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, notando como Sora, Minako y Makoto se encontraban a su cuidado— ¡Iris, amiga! —con mucha desesperación, corrió hasta la joven de Unova.

—Lo sentimos… —se disculparon muy avergonzadas las tres— Es nuestra culpa…

—¡Palkia, trae de inmediato a Son Goku! —le exclamó rápidamente Sakura, mientras gritaba en voz alta entre lágrimas— ¡Esto no debía suceder, se suponía que no debía sufrir nadie!

—Llevaban un tiempo llamándonos —le avisó Palkia—. Los traeré de inmediato.

Apenas Palkia abrió nuevamente un umbral, de aquel aparecieron Goku, quién seguía muy cómodo en el hombro de Caldina, Latis, Kamisama y el pequeño Dende.

—Hola chi…

—¡Deja los saludos para después! —le gritó desesperada Sakura al Pikachu— ¡Tenemos que volver ahora al laboratorio! ¡¿Tienes las semillas?!

—Algo así…

—¡Imperialdramon, súbenos a todos!

—¡De inmediato! —y sin más demoras, Imperialdramon los subió a su lomo.

—¿Por qué tanta protección? —le preguntaba muy extrañada Sora— Cuando llegamos a Goldate, no fue necesaria tanta.

—No tengo ninguna intención de dejarlos a su suerte de nuevo —le respondió muy desenfadada la peli morada—. ¡A partir de ahora, todos van a estar bajo mi supervisión ¿Me escucharon?!

Nadie entendía a qué se refería la joven, pero su sentimiento de miedo se veía cada vez más descontrolado. Era como la Sakura antes del mundo distorsión y después de este.

* * *

...

* * *

Sin mayor demora, nuevamente todos estaban en el sector de campo del laboratorio, lugar donde pudieron ver a varias personas cuidando de los Pokémon. La llegada del grupo resultó sorpresiva y preocupante.

—¡Por fin llegan! —les exclamó Inuyasha, quién se les acercaba en compañía de Kagome.

—¡Discúlpanos, nos retrasamos un poco! —se escuchó la voz de Sakura, mientras todo el grupo bajaba.

—¡¿Qué… les sucedió?! —les preguntaba incrédula Kagome— Sus ropas… esa bestia grande… ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

—¡Inuyasha, toma a Iris por favor… Machamp, Paul, profesor Birch…! —ante las rápidas instrucciones, las atendieron rápidamente— ¡Señor Goku, vamos adentro, no hay más tiempo!

—¡Dende, vamos!

—¡Sí señor!

Sin nunca desacelerar el paso, corrieron hasta el cuarto donde estaban Sakura, Misty y las demás. El que siempre les fue un trayecto corto, en esta ocasión parecía no tener final. La desesperación por sanar a la card captor les hacía perder la noción de todo su entorno.

De forma muy violenta, entraron primero Inuyasha, el profesor Birch, Paul y Machamp, con el objetivo de recostar a Serena, Iris, Marina y Phil en las camas que, todavía, quedaban disponibles. Detrás de ellos, entraron Sakura, Goku, Dende, Gohan, Usagi y Kagome.

—¡¿Qué… que…?! —se escuchó tartamudear una voz familiar.

—¡Deja tus tartamudeos para otro momento, Gary Oak! —le gritó Sakura, percatándose que, dentro del cuarto además de Gary, estaban Shaoran, Tomoyo, Duplica, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Drew Kakashi y Mikami— ¡¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?! —les preguntó algo molesta.

—Sakura es mi amiga, no la voy a abandonar en estos momentos —le respondió el alquimista de acero—. Sé que, si estuviera en el mismo estado, ella estaría conmigo…

—¡Le prometimos a Ash cuidar de Sakura mientras él no pudiera! —le dijo con mucha seguridad Drew— ¡Para eso estamos los amigos!

—¡Lo que ahora necesitan es descanso, no a una multitud aquí dentro! —les dijo muy molesta Sakura— ¡¿Quieren dejarnos espacio?! —y muy molesta miró a Dende— ¡¿Y por qué traen a niñitos a este lugar?!

—¡Sakura, por favor tranquilízate! —le exclamó con rabia Duplica— ¡Nadie se va a mover de aquí, nosotros vamos a estar hasta el final con nuestra amiga!

—¡¿Trajiste las semillas?! —ahora le gritó muy sulfurada Sakura al Pikachu.

—No pude conseguirlas… —le respondió algo intranquilo Goku.

—¡¿Para eso me hicieron perder el tiempo?! —les gritó con aún más ira Sakura— ¡Saku va a morir, ¿y no fuiste capaz de traer una segunda solución?!

—Verás…

—¡Dejaron que todas mis amigas estén gravemente heridas…! —les gritaba completamente descontrolada— ¡Fuera de aquí, no los quiero ver, son unos inútiles!

—Sakura —le interrumpió muy compungida Duplica.

—¡¿Y tú qué quieres, ladrona de Pokémon?!

—Ódiame lo que quieras, porque lamentaré de por vida lo que haré —y sin más provocación, Duplica le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, dejándola tirada en el suelo—. ¡Tú misma lo vienes diciendo todo este tiempo, a Satoshi y a ti los escogieron para esta misión, perfectamente ninguno de nosotros debería estar aquí, deberían estar solos!

—¡¿Entonces por qué aceptaron?! —le preguntó aún más furiosa.

—¡Ya te lo dijo Ed y Drew, para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudarnos y cuidarnos, y sabemos que de la misma forma que ustedes necesitan de nuestra ayuda, nosotros confiamos en que nos ayudarían a cualquiera de nosotros, sin importar que! —ante aquellas palabras, Sakura no pudo responder, simplemente se quedó mirando el suelo, ocultando su rostro— ¿Sabes que un entrenador no puede portar más de seis Pokémon? ¿De qué otra forma te iba a ceder a Lugia?

—Yo… Al menos me hubieses dicho que…

—¡No nos digas nada a ninguno de nosotros, hacemos lo que creemos correcto! —le pidió entre llantos Duplica— ¡Todos le tenemos mucho cariño a Sakura, ella nos robó el corazón con su actitud positiva, siempre una palabra de aliento, más cuando desconfiamos de ustedes, creyendo que trabajaban para el escuadrón de la oscuridad!

—Lo siento… —soltó la entrenadora de Ecruteak con la voz entrecortada— Pasé de ser una elegida a una dictadora sin darme cuenta… ¡Lo único que quería, era que nadie saliera lastimado! ¡Perdónenme por favor!

—¿Sabes que es lo que me dice Ho-oh? —al escuchar aquella pregunta, volteó a ver al dueño de la voz, viendo a Lyra entrando al cuarto.

—Lo imagino. Que soy patética —le respondió de forma sarcástica.

—Llegó tu turno de dejar de pensar en los demás, comienza a pensar en ti misma —aquellas palabras sorprendieron de sobremanera a Sakura, quién levantó su vista, y miró a todos como le sonreían—. Tú deber aún no termina, pero para lo que fuiste elegida lo lograste con éxito —la peli castaña se arrodilló frente a Sakura, y continuó—. Sakura, por si no te has percatado, no estás siendo egoísta, sino hubieses perdido tu transformación —las palabras de Lyra llamaron poderosamente la atención de la joven, quién volteó a mirarse, y notó como su traje emanaba más energía de la que debía—. Fue gracias a ti que logramos la sincronía empática. Fue gracias a ti que ahora tenemos el suficiente poder para seguir. Gracias, amiga Sakura —tras aquellas palabras, Sakura se lanzó con desesperación a abrazar a la peli castaña, liberando algo de su llanto.

—Debe ser muy duro para todos —se decía Goku—. La vida de todos a cambiado completamente… Henry, ahora comprendo de mejor forma la misión que me encomendaste —y miró fijamente al pequeño Namek— Dende, por favor, comienza con curar a Sakura, es quién está más grave.

—Pero…

—Dende… —lo nombró Sakura— Me equivoqué, perdóname por favor. Te lo suplico por mi vida, salva a Saku, no dejes que muera —aquellas palabras fueron precedidas por un muy incómodo silencio.

—Si. De acuerdo —pero cuando el pequeño Namek se acercó a Sakura e iba a comenzar a sanarla, la peli castaña comenzó a negar sorpresivamente, comenzando a quejarse con energías que nadie sabía de donde había sacado— ¡No te muevas, estás muy grave!

—Se está negando —soltó Sakura—. Tonta… Quiere que sanes a Misty y las demás…

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó muy extrañado Ed.

—Está señalando a Misty… —todos vieron a la card captor, notando como intentaba levantar su brazo herido mientras negaba.

—¡Tú estás en mayor peligro, Sakura! —le gritó muy molesto Ed.

—No la vas a hacer cambiar de opinión —le negó Gary—. Creo que somos el peor grupo de todos, hacemos lo que queremos.

—Es extraño, ¿cómo supo lo que pensaba Sakura? —se preguntaba muy extrañado Goku, al momento que volvía su atención a Dende— Cura a los demás. Si es lo que quiere Sakura, respetaremos su decisión.

Al momento que escuchó aquellas palabras, la card captor sonrió, y volvió la calma a su cuerpo.

—Misty nos va a matar antes —comentó con algo de miedo Ed.

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes? —le preguntó muy extrañada Winry.

—Misty no aguantaría que dejáramos morir a Sakura —le comentó Gary—. Misty sacrificó su amor por Ash, para que esos dos fueran felices.

—Para que la haya aceptado de forma tan cariñosa, quiere decir que la terminó queriendo más de lo que piensan —les comentó Winry muy acongojada.

Mientras hablaban, Dende hacia su trabajo sanando a Misty. Para cuando terminó, simplemente vieron volar las frazadas de la cama, y a Misty de pie completamente sana.

—¡¿Acaso todas las Sakura son tercas?! —gritó al aire Misty, intentando contener su enojo— ¡No tiene caso llorar sobre la leche derramada…! —miró a su amiga de Ecruteak, y le dijo muy triste— Amiga, por favor, no te culpes por lo que sucede.

—Misty… —con solo escuchar su voz, volvió su mirada a la peli naranja.

—Es la novia de Ash —le dijo la líder de Cerulean, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro—. Esos dos son el uno por el otro.

—¡Sakura! —se escuchó de fondo el gritó de May, dando a ver que también estaba completamente recuperada— ¡Más te vale que no te mueras, no te dimos a Ash para que lo abandones! —le dijo entre broma, simulando enojo, acercándose a la cama de la joven.

—Gary tiene razón —comentó Drew soltando una sonrisa sarcástica—, somos un grupo terrible.

—¡Sakura! —ahora se escuchó el gritó de Dawn, quién también, completamente recuperada se levantó, corriendo hasta un costado de la cama de Sakura— ¡Amiga, te lo suplico, perdóname! —le gritó llorando, arrodillada a un costado de la cama — ¡Si hubiese acabado con Marte en vez de comportarme como una cobarde, ahora tú…!

—Misty ya lo dijo, no tiene caso llorar por cosas que ya pasaron —le comentó Kagome—. Sakura se preocupó mucho cuando supo que podías haber sido borrada para siempre. Por un segundo, ella creyó que les había fallado a todos.

—Muy al contrario, si no hubiese sido por Sakura, Marina jamás se hubiese transformado en guerrera elemental —todos voltearon en dirección a la voz, para algunos, desconocida, viendo como Serena también recuperada, se unía al grupo—. Si no hubiese sido por Sakura, todo hubiese sido destruido.

—Es verdad, Serena —le asintió Marina, quién despertaba de su inconsciencia, terminando de ser sanada—. A final de cuentas, ella me guio por el camino que yo quería tomar.

—Creo que todos peleábamos por el mismo objetivo —les comentó Usagi muy emocionada.

—Sakura jamás querría que ninguno de ustedes fuera infeliz —les comentó Tomoyo—. Ella cree que nadie debería estar triste por culpa de ella.

—Todos tenemos un camino distinto —comentó ahora Iris, quién seguía acostada, siendo recuperada por Dende—. Gohan, Usagi, qué bueno que hayan logrado recibir el poder de Reshiram y Zekrom. Sé que, en sus manos, ellos estarán bien.

—No las conocemos —les comentó muy feliz Misty—. Aun así, muchas gracias por sus palabras de ánimo.

—Son amigos de Sakura y Phil, es lo menos que podemos hacer por todos ustedes —le respondió Serena con la misma sonrisa.

—Esto parece un concurso de masoquistas —comentó de forma sarcástica una voz muy familiar—. Tranquilo Dende, los muertos nos recuperamos más rápido que los vivos. Ve por Sakura, ella no merece el mismo castigo que yo.

—De acuerdo —le asintió muy confundido el pequeño Namek.

—¡¿En serio eres tú, Satoshi?! —le preguntó muy sorpresiva Misty— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y por qué ella te llamó Phil?! ¿Acaso…?

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para respuestas —volteó nuevamente con Dende, pero notó que no hacía nada— ¡¿Qué esperas?!

—Lo siento, pero no puedo sanarla —le respondió muy triste.

—¿Acabaste toda tu energía? —le preguntó algo preocupado Goku.

—¿O sus heridas son muy graves? —ahora le preguntó Gary.

—No… Yo… no… —el tartamudeo de Dende hizo caer rápidamente a todos— Lo siento mucho, no puedo sanar un cuerpo sin vida.

—¡Jajajaja! —comenzó a reír de forma traviesa May— ¡Veo que eres muy bromista! —se arrodilló a sus pies, y puso sus manos en sus hombros— Ahora vas a sanar a Sakura como a nosotros, y volveremos a donde comenzamos…

—May… —le dijo Drew con algo de miedo— ¿Vamos afuera?

—No hasta que el pequeño Dende sane a Sakura — le respondió con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados, los que dejaban caer lágrimas, y volviendo con Dende— ¡Vamos, aún tengo mucho que contarle de mi vida a Sakura! ¡¿Quieres sanarla?! —de a poco, May iba apretando sus manos en los hombros del niño— ¡Por favor, queremos a nuestra amiga sana, hazlo por favor…!

—May —comenzó a decir con la voz entrecortada la entrenadora de Ecruteak—, todo terminó para Saku.

Por un momento, el silencio dejaba en evidencia el triste desenlace de la card captor. Todos miraban el ahora cuerpo inerte de la joven, entre la resistencia al llanto y la rabia.

—Esto no ha terminado —dijo Dawn conteniendo su rabia—. La voy a revivir —todos miraron muy sorprendidos a la pelíazul—. La guerrera del viento puede revivir a cualquier ser vivo…

—¡No te atrevas! —le gritó Sakura con miedo— ¡Es verdad, al igual que Wind puedes revivir a cualquier ser vivo, pero tu energía bajará hasta agotarte completamente!

—¡¿Crees que me interesa?! —le gritó de forma violenta la coordinadora de Sinnoh— ¡Ryaquaza…!

—¡Puedes haberte recuperado de tus lesiones y vuelto a la consciencia, pero no tu energía espiritual! —volvió a reclamarle Sakura— ¡Puede que Aurora te haya ayudado, pero cuando formaste aquel campo de energía para proteger a todos del borrado de la dimensión digital, terminaste con toda tu energía! —aquellas palabras hicieron que Dawn bajará su mirada— Resucitar a un muerto requiere de una cantidad energía tan grande, que solo los dioses pueden romper ese tabú, y aun siendo una diosa, primero eres humana, y nadie te va a asegurar que logres salir con vida, mucho menos resucitar a Sakura… Tú también morirías…

—Es verdad, Dawn —le dijo Ed, mientras se tomaba su brazo derecho—. No cometas los mismos errores que nosotros…

—¿Y si usamos las esferas del dragón? —les preguntó Misty.

—Las necesitamos —le respondió Goku igual de serio—. Si las usamos ahora, tardarán un año en recuperarse… No creo que Arades nos espere tanto tiempo.

* * *

...

* * *

—No tienes muchas opciones, siempre terminarás en el mismo círculo —decía Eriol mientras usa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, la cual reflejaba mucha tranquilidad—. Conocer a ciertas personas puede a llegar a ser malo, aunque aquel era tu destino.

—¿Crees que Phil sepa manejar lo que le entregaste? —le preguntó una joven, quién simplemente puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Eriol— Me da mucha tristeza, nació para ser infeliz.

—Sabes el efecto que tiene Sakura sobre todos, Kaho —le respondió con la misma preocupación—. Phil siempre cargará con las malas acciones de todos, siempre ha sido así.

—El tiempo y el espacio son mucho más complejos de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a comprender —reflexionó Kaho.

—Phil lo sabe, tiene mucha experiencia sobre las consecuencias de jugar a ser dios.

* * *

...

* * *

—Creo que romper un tabú más, no me hará más daño del que ya me he hecho —pensaba Phil mientras metía su mano derecha al bolsillo del pantalón.

—Si van a hacer algo, háganlo ahora —les advirtió Paul—. El alma de esa niñita sigue atado a su cuerpo. Si no hacen algo ahora, partirá al otro mundo.

—¿Tú cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó muy extrañado Shaoran.

—Es el regente de Giratina —les respondió Sakura—. Desde ahora, el decide si se van al paraíso o al infierno.

Todos escucharon muy sorprendidos aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso se había convertido en el juez que lo decide todo? ¿Cuándo había sucedido? Era lo único que se preguntaban todos.

—Entonces eso me hará esta tarea menos humillante —comentó algo más tranquilo Phil, ahora ganándose la atención de todos con la misma sorpresa—. Es verdad, Sakura. No somos dioses, y tampoco podemos jugar a ser uno —tras sacar la mano de su bolsillo, sacó lo que parecía un reloj de manecillas doradas y marco transparente.

Tanto Shaoran, Tomoyo, Kakashi y Mikami miraron con algo de recelo aquel extraño objeto.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?! —le preguntó muy preocupada la caza fantasmas.

—Mis asuntos familiares no son de su incumbencia —le respondió muy serio.

—¿Acaso en verdad eres un dios? —ahora le preguntó Kakashi.

—Tu mejor que nadie conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta —le respondió Phil con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No siento energía en ese reloj, pero aun así… —ahora le comentó Shaoran.

—Siento algo familiar en él —le respondió Tomoyo.

—¡Ja! —soltó una carcajada sarcástica— Menos lógica y más intuición.

—Phil, sea lo que vayas a hacer… —le dijo muy decidida Misty— Te lo agradeceremos de por vida.

—Sakura es muy especial para todos —le respondió muy nostálgico el joven—. Tampoco es que dejaría que la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos muriera tan fácil —se acercó a Sakura y miró a Dende—. Aléjate un poco. Cuando te diga, usa tus habilidades curativas. No podré hacerlo más que una vez.

—De acuerdo, señor —y muy atento a cada acción del joven, el pequeño Namek retrocedió un par de pasos.

Todos veían muy atentos cada acción de Phil, más por el hecho que no entendían que iba a hacer. Levantó la mano donde tenía aquel extraño reloj, lo miró, y una extraña aura comenzó a rodear al joven. Bajo el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura, de la nada, apareció su círculo mágico, el cual de pronto vieron cómo se invirtió y tomó tintes azules, y al cabo de un rato volvió a la normalidad. Cuando aquella energía desapareció, vieron como Sakura, con muchísima dificultad, volvía a respirar, mientras Phil la miraba con mucho miedo y preocupación.

—¡La reviviste! —le celebró May muy feliz.

—Dende —ante el llamado, el joven Namek no vaciló en ir con la joven y comenzar a curar sus heridas—. No solo la reviví, retrocedí el tiempo en su cuerpo —le respondió algo más feliz.

—¿Sabes que esos son dos tabú? —le preguntó muy preocupado Shaoran— Si es cierto que solo un dios puede romper las leyes y jugar con el tiempo y las dimensiones, entonces debes ser un dios.

—A menos que seas un joven que es consciente de lo que hace y sus consecuencias —comentó de forma bastante directa Tomoyo.

—Todos hemos cometido errores en la vida —le respondió Phil—. Yo ya no tengo vuelta atrás.

—Listo —celebró muy feliz Dende—. Internamente su cuerpo estaba inutilizado, me tomó más energía de la que creía, pero ahora está completamente recuperada.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó muy extrañado Goku, al ver que Sakura seguía inconsciente. Muy curioso se le acercó a la joven, y la vio a la cara— Sakura… —le susurró.

Por alguna razón, Sakura no despertaba, seguía inconsciente. De pronto, comenzaron a sentir pequeños gruñidos de la joven.

—May… —comenzó a susurrar suavemente— Si sigues comiendo así, vas a engordar…

—¿Eh? —muy extrañada, May se miró, y notó como todos la miraban— ¡Oye, no estoy gorda! —le gritó muy enojada.

Extrañamente sorprendidos, todos voltearon a ver a Sakura, quién se acomodó a dormir boca abajo. Ella misma lo había confirmado, estaba completamente sana.

—Sakura… —aun completamente ida, May se le acercó, la miró, y comenzó a saltar de alegría— ¡Qué bien! ¡Sakura está bien! —en eso notó como todos la miraban algo intrigados— ¿Sucede algo, chicos?

—Ahora veo a que se refería Sakura con estar gorda —le comentó Misty, quién le indicó a un sonrojado Drew—. Qué envidia te tengo…

—¿Envidia? —miró a Drew, se miró a ella misma, y notó por qué le decían esas "palabras"— ¡No tengo la culpa de ser tan desarrollada a mis doce años! —les gritó algo molesta, ganándose la risa de todos.

Después de una no grata bienvenida a la región Goldate, por fin lograban respirar algo de tranquilidad y paz en el grupo. Las cuatro guerreras elementales habían sido reveladas, además de las sorpresivas guardianas de Johto y los guerreros sagrados.

Como lo había dicho Aurora, cuando la guerrera del fuego fuera revelada a todos, comenzaría la verdadera guerra contra Arades.

—Qué bueno que, después de dejarlos sufrir a su suerte, les dé una alegría —pensaba Phil para sí—. Es una lástima que las cosas fueran así, pero así lo decidieron. Ash, amigo, estés donde estés, te deseo lo mejor… Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

¿Cómo sobrellevaran la batalla a partir de ahora? ¿Qué tan cerca estarán de enfrentar a Arades?

* * *

...

* * *

—¡Por fin te dignas a hablar, Eriol! —le reclamó muy molesto una voz muy profunda de fondo.

—Lamento mucho preocuparlos, Kerberos, Yue —decía muy tranquilo el aludido, al tiempo que las figuras de ambos guardianes aparecían, como si de hologramas se trataran—. Sé que están muy preocupados por Sakura.

—Explícanos, ¿qué está sucediendo con exactitud? —le preguntó igual de molesto Yue.

—Está sucediendo lo que comenzó hace catorce años atrás… Es hora que Fujitaka y Touya hagan sus movimientos.

 **En el próximo capítulo**

 **Un nuevo comienzo.**

* * *

...

* * *

Y no, como se dieron cuenta, nada en esta historia es gratis. Creo que a partir del próximo capítulo comenzaré el último arco de la historia, no estoy completamente seguro, pero esto se está terminando. Los próximos capítulos serán mas tranquilos y pasivos, mas por la gran carga de información. De todos modos, después de 69 capítulos de batallas constantes, el pequeño respiro se lo merece la historia, mas cuando lo que tengo en mente, no va a gustar a nadie.

Como sea. Nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	70. Las curiosas y misteriosas consecuencias

Hola a todos. Seré corto y preciso. Estos capítulos son como resolución, vale decir, son hilos atados de muchas cosas al aire. Los dejo con la lectura. Hasta el próximo sábado!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 70: "Las curiosas y misteriosas consecuencias del pasado"**

Tanto Kerberos como Yue se veían muy molestos, pero Eriol no hacía más que verlos con una sonrisa muy tranquila.

—Antes que comiencen a regañarme, ¿cómo han estado?

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo así después de la trampa que me tendiste?! —le regañó muy molesto Kerberos, más por la tranquilidad con la que le hablaba— ¿Por qué la enviaste a atacarme en mi punto más débil?

—Eso sólo fue un motivo. Perdóname…

 _Hace dos días atrás._

 _Touya y Yukito se encontraban en el cuarto del joven peli azabache estudiando. En esos momentos, ni Sakura ni ninguno de los viajeros dimensionales estaban en casa, puesto que se encontraban en la casa de campo de Tomoyo._

— _¿Cuándo crees que volverá Sakura? —le preguntó muy preocupado Yukito._

— _No estoy seguro, pero si es claro que tiene mucho trabajo —le respondió Touya sin prestarle mucha atención al joven._

— _¿Crees que debamos entrometernos? —le preguntó algo preocupado el joven de cabello plateado._

— _¿Crees que con ese ejército de mocosos podamos hacer algo? —le respondió algo fastidiado._

— _Te noto muy tranquilo —le comentó algo extrañado Yukito._

 _En eso, la extraña voz de una joven comenzó a escucharse en el cuarto de Sakura._

— _Qué lugar tan femenino… Que incómodo —dijo algo sorprendida aquella voz— ¡Un peluche que se mueve! —gritó algo sorprendida._

— _¡¿Tú quién eres?! —le gruñó muy molesta la voz de tono fino— ¡¿Cómo entraste al cuarto de Sakura?!_

— _Entonces este sí es el cuarto de Sakura —comentó algo extrañada— ¡Axew, por fin llegamos!_

 _Aquella voz dejó muy intranquilos a ambos jóvenes. ¿De quién podría tratarse?_

— _¿No habían ido todos a casa de Tomoyo? —le preguntó muy extrañado Yukito._

— _Así es —le asintió igual de extrañado sin mirarlo—. Si quieres ir a ver, hazlo._

— _¿No quieres acompañarme?_

— _¿Y meter en problemas a Sakura? —le comentó de reojo Touya._

— _De acuerdo, iré —le respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo— ¿Qué será un Axew?_

— _¿Quieres apurarte? —le volvió a decir algo molesto._

— _Enseguida regreso —y negando resignado, Yukito partió al cuarto contiguo._

 _Apenas Yukito abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, pudo ver cómo aquel pequeño ser amarillo intentaba pelear, pataleando contra la joven de piel morena, quién tenía un peculiar animalito._

— _Disculpa, pero no es correcto que desconocidos entren en casas ajenas —le dijo Yukito muy tranquilo._

— _¡Disculpa, no fue mi intención! —le dijo algo nerviosa la joven— Mi nombre es Iris, y él es mi Pokémon, se llama Axew. Mucho gusto —le saludo con una reverencia._

— _Se parece mucho a esos animales con los que llegaron los amigos de Sakura —le comentó algo curioso—. ¿Y cómo entraste?_

— _Palkia creó un umbral justo con salida a este cuarto —tomó con sus manos a la pequeña criatura amarilla alada, y lo miró fijamente— ¿Y tú qué cosa eres? —le preguntó con una mirada sospechosa._

— _¡No soy una cosa, niñita! —le reclamó muy enojado el pequeño— ¡Para que lo sepas, mi nombre es Kerberos, y soy el guardián del libro de las cartas!_

— _¿Y con ese tamaño y fuerza quieres proteger algo? —le preguntó algo molesta— Palkia me dijo que eras un ser de aspecto formidable y muy poderoso… Ahora veo porque te pusieron Kero…_

— _¿Y cómo sabes de nosotros? —le preguntó muy extrañado Kero._

— _Los jóvenes que vinieron nos han dado un informe completo de todo lo que ha pasado aquí —miró a Yukito, y le sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿Sabes? Eres muy guapo, pero quiero ver a tu otro yo, él me sirve más. ¡Yue, quiero hablar contigo!_

 _Tanto Kero como Yukito se miraron muy sorprendidos, por lo que, ante esto, ambos decidieron tomar sus verdaderas formas._

— _¡A eso me refería! —exclamó muy emocionada Iris— Ahora si les queda mucho mejor sus nombres._

— _No creo que hayas querido vernos solo por qué si —le dijo algo extrañado Yue._

— _En realidad, si —le asintió muy sonrojada Iris—. ¡Se ven geniales!_

— _¿Ahora puedes ver que si soy un verdadero guardián? —le dijo muy orgulloso y ególatra Kerberos._

— _Por la misma razón no puedo permitir que se entrometan en la misión de Sakura —ahora les comentó muy seria Iris._

— _¿De qué estás hablando? —Yue parecía muy extrañado por aquellas palabras._

— _Un jovencito no tan jovencito de anteojos, me dijo que ustedes dos harían lo que sea por proteger a Sakura —le respondió de forma burlona._

— _¿Hablaste con Eriol? —le preguntó muy sorprendido Kerberos._

— _Así es —le volvió a asentir muy seria—. Ocurrió algo muy peligroso para ella, y queremos que ni ella ni Ash se metan en problemas._

— _¿Hablas del niñito de la rata amarilla? —volvió a preguntarle muy extrañado Kerberos._

— _Fue información que nos entregó Tomoyo —llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza, y algo fastidiada comenzó a revolver su cabello— ¿Por qué se enamoraron esos dos? ¿Acaso quieren enojar a los dioses?_

— _Ahora que lo mencionas —le interrumpió Yue—, incluso viajar por distintas dimensiones está prohibido, a menos que se te conceda una autorización. Si en verdad se enamoraron, solo causarán estragos._

— _Por lo que los separaremos. Eliminaremos a uno de los dos de esta misión —comentó de forma cortante Iris._

— _¡¿Planean matar a uno de los dos?! —le gritó muy molesto Kerberos._

— _¡¿Piensas que somos idiotas?! —le exclamó furiosa Iris, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza— No te preocupes, no les pasará nada malo, pero no puedo decirte el método que utilizaremos._

— _¿Y por qué no puedes? —Yue seguía preguntando, tomando una pose de sospecha._

— _Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrán._

— _Tengo un mal presentimiento de tus palabras —Kerberos la miraba de reojo, mientras se le acercaba a su cara—. Sé que no quieren que nada malo les pase, aun así, mejor iré a buscarlos y contarles…_

— _¡Axew, lo que planeamos! —y de la nada, el pequeño Pokémon dragón saltó de entre el cabello de la líder de gimnasio, y comenzó a desordenar todo lo que encontraba— ¡Excelente trabajo, continua así!_

— _¡Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —Kerberos saltó de golpe sobre el pequeño, pero lo único que logró fue desordenar sobre lo desordenado— ¡Detente ahora mismo!_

 _El gran tamaño y desesperación del guardián, solo facilitaba la tarea de Axew, provocando risa en Iris, y preocupación por Yue._

— _Los motivos por los cuales no quieren que nos entrometamos en lo que está haciendo Sakura… ¿Qué relación tiene con la llegada de Li?_

— _Prefirieron no darnos detalles —le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin despegar la vista del show que tenían Axew y Kerberos—. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a Sakura, esa son las órdenes que tenemos._

— _No la conocen —le cuestionó algo molesto—. ¿Qué importancia podría tener para ustedes?_

— _Al final del día lo sabrán —le respondió volteando a verlo, dándole una sonrisa—. Tú amigo Touya, él es consciente de lo que va a suceder, así que, por favor hazle caso en todo lo que te diga —volteó nuevamente a ver a Axew, y le llamó muy feliz— ¡Suficiente Axew, buen trabajo! —el Pokémon se detuvo, miró a su entrenadora muy feliz, y se lanzó a su regazo._

— _¡Maldita sea, Sakura me va a colgar! —exclamó aterrado Kerberos— ¡Tengo que ordenar rápido!_

— _¿Sabes? —comenzó nuevamente a decir Iris de forma maliciosa— Alguien me contó que te encantan los dulces._

— _¡¿Y eso que tiene que…?! —pero apenas Iris le mostró una bandeja con curiosos caramelos, los miró perplejo— ¿Qué son esos dulces?_

— _Vuelve a transformarte en muñeco y te contaré —y sin ninguna demora, Kerberos volvió a su forma de muñeco pequeño._

— _¡Nunca había visto dulces como esos! —le exclamó muy emocionado el pequeño Kero— ¡¿De dónde los sacaste?!_

— _Son galletas Lumiose, son hecha en Lumiose, la capital de Kalos —le respondió muy feliz—. Una amiga me los dio solamente para ti._

— _¿Dulces de otra dimensión? —los miró fijamente, y gritó muy risueño— ¡Qué bien! —y sin dudar un segundo, se lanzó por ellos._

— _Yue, te sugiero que vuelvas con Touya —le dijo muy tranquila Iris—. No se muevan de la casa, en cualquier momento nos comunicaremos con ustedes._

— _¿Y tú qué harás? —le preguntó muy extrañado Yue._

— _Estamos investigando las amenazas que han sufrido los chicos en esta dimensión —le respondió muy seria—. No estamos seguros de lo que está sucediendo. ¡No les quito más tiempo, chicos! ¡Luego nos vemos! —y muy apurada, apenas despidiéndose, Iris salió del cuarto de Sakura por la puerta._

— _¡Oye, espera…! —pero cuando abrió la puerta, ya no había nadie— ¿Qué estará sucediendo?_

 _En eso, se sintió el abrir de la puerta principal de la casa y varias voces bastante escandalosas._

— _¡Por fin llegamos! —se escuchó exclamar una voz masculina, acompañada de un "Pika… Chu…" lleno de entusiasmo._

— _¡Hola mamá, volvimos a casa! —ahora se escuchó de fondo una voz femenina._

— _Disculpa Sakura, pero me llamó mucho la atención que saludaras a esa foto cuando llegamos. ¿Ella es tu mamá? —le preguntó otra voz femenina, la que sonaba muy sorprendida._

— _Así es, Misty —le respondió con mucha alegría—. Ella murió cuando yo tenía tres años._

— _Perdóname, no lo sabía. Lo lamento mucho… —le pidió muy avergonzada Misty._

— _Casi no tengo recuerdos de ella. ¡Pero sé que mi mamá siempre está a mi lado! —aquellas palabras fueron sucedidas de un profundo silencio— Chicos, ¿qué les parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad? —les propuso Sakura con mucho entusiasmo, así comenzando a organizar el paseo turístico._

 _Yue escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decían, muy pensante._

— _Ahora veo a que se referían Touya y esa extraña niña —decía Yue muy preocupado—. ¿Aún faltará algo que no sepamos? —negó para sí, y suspiró— Estaré atento a cualquier movimiento —y sin decir más, volvió a ser Yukito, quién solo se veía algo preocupado mientras volvía al cuarto de Touya. Apenas entró al cuarto, notó a Touya mirándolo de reojo._

— _¿Que querían? —le preguntó de reojo._

— _No lo sé —le respondió muy confundido—. Solo sé que mi otro yo no quiere volver hasta que lo encuentre necesario._

— _Ya veo —y muy despreocupado, Touya volvió a sus estudios—. Será mejor que te concentres en tus estudios, mañana tenemos examen._

 _En eso, comenzó a escucharse la alegre y melódica voz de Sakura._

— _¡Podré seguir disfrutando de mis amigos…! —tarareaba muy alegre— ¡Verán lo bonita que es la cuidad…! —y Sakura abrió la puerta de su cuarto— ¡Hola Kero, perdóname por dejarte solo, ¿quieres…?! —pero su alegría había desaparecido abruptamente._

 _Apenas entró, encontró un "campo de batalla", por decirlo de alguna forma. Su cuarto estaba completamente desordenado; papeles, envoltorios de dulces, y una bola amarilla que, al parecer, respiraba, o al menos lo intentaba._

— _¡Kero…! —gritó como energúmena Sakura. Se sentía en su voz, la maldad encarnada…_

 _Fin del recuerdo._

—Tengo que admitir que esos dulces estaban muy deliciosos… —continuó Kerberos, hablando muy maravillado— ¡Aun así, no tenías por qué meterme en problemas!

—Lo lamento, Kerberos —se disculpó con una mueca extraña—. Andas a la siga de Sakura, debía quitártela de encima.

—¿Por qué nos querías fuera del grupo? —le preguntó muy preocupado Yue— Nuestra ama no ha regresado. Al menos dinos que está bien.

—Tranquilos, en mejores manos no podría estar —la voz calmada y confiada de Eriol comenzaba a molestar de a poco a ambos guardianes, cosa que notó el brujo—. Hoy partimos a Japón, tenemos que reunirnos con ustedes.

—¿A qué te refieres con nosotros? —le preguntó muy extrañado Kerberos— ¿Van a venir todos?

—Así es —le asintió—. Seré breve con ustedes. Arades se encuentra buscando a los seres más poderosos de cada dimensión para aliarlos a su escuadrón.

—¿Quiere reorganizar su equipo?

—No Yue. Solamente está buscando a quienes tienen cierto odio a cualquiera de ustedes.

—¿Y vienes a establecer tu propio escuadrón a Japón? —volvió a preguntarle Kerberos— ¿Acaso planeas meter al padre y al hermano de Sakura?

—Te aseguro que ellos son mucho más importantes de lo que crees —volvió a responderles en clave—. Mañana los veo, iré directo a casa de Sakura —y la comunicación se cortó.

Ambos muy confundidos se miraron, no entendían que importancia podían tener Fujitaka y Touya en todo esto. ¿Acaso sabrían algo que nadie más sabía?

—No nos queda otra más que esperar hasta mañana —decía muy serio Kerberos—. Si es cierto que ese tal Arades planea reorganizarse, entonces debemos estar listos para la batalla.

—Recuerda que nuestra prioridad es resguardar la integridad de nuestra ama, lo que suceda con lo demás, será decisión de ella —le recordó Yue.

—No eres muy empático con los desconocidos —le comentó de reojo Kerberos—. Al menos Yukito es más amable —suspiró, y se tiró al suelo—. Gracias por ayudarme a ordenar el cuarto de Sakura —dio un vistazo a su alrededor, y pudo admirar el cuarto de la peli castaña impecable—. ¡Mocosa, te daré una lección cuando te vea nuevamente!

* * *

...

* * *

En el laboratorio de la profesora Larch, el viejo equipo que acompañó a Sakura en la recuperación de las cartas volvía a la acción. Ahora debían resolver ciertos misterios, más que nada, de cierto joven, el cual desde el primer segundo que volvió a Pallet Town, aún tenía.

—Muy bien chicos, está es la situación —comenzó a relatar la profesora Larch—. He mandado un comunicado a todos los gobernantes para que comiencen la evacuación a la región Goldate.

—¿Y dónde los refugiaran a todos? —le preguntó muy extrañada Marina— Goldate son solo islas.

—Considerando eso, estaremos muy apretados —comentó algo ingenua May.

—Descubrimos que el interior de las ruinas milenarias puede refugiar perfectamente a todo el planeta —les comentó muy seria Iris, notando como todos quienes no las conocían, la miraban muy curiosos—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Aparte de ojos, nariz y boca, no sabemos sus nombres —les comentó Misty algo intrigada, volteando la vista de golpe a Sakura y Phil—. ¿Creen que tenemos telepatía? —a lo que ambos jóvenes la miraron muy extrañados— Veo que ya no tienen mucha opinión en esto —les respondió de mala forma, volviendo su atención a las dos jóvenes—. Perdonen a estos dos —les pidió con una reverencia.

—Phil siempre ha sido muy despistado, ya nos acostumbramos —le dijo muy despreocupada la joven de cabello castaño miel—. Ella es Iris, la líder de gimnasio de Opelucid.

—Es un gusto, chicos —les saludó con una reverencia la susodicha.

—Y mi nombre es Serena, y soy…

—¡Por eso me era conocida tu cara! —exclamó de golpe Gary— Soy Gary, ¿me recuerdas?

—¿Cómo no voy a recordarte? —le espetó muy feliz— Te ves muy bien.

—¡Esperen un momento…! —interrumpió de golpe Misty— Gary, ¿la conoces?

—¡Es cierto! —ahora exclamó de golpe Marina, indicando a Serena de forma acusadora— ¡Tú eres la otra jovencita de la que me habló la señora Ketchum!

—Oigan… chicos… —dijo de forma muy tímida Phil, llamando la atención de todos— ¿Que quieren saber con exactitud?

—¡Primero, por qué esa niñita te llama Phil como si nada! —le reclamó Misty… algo celosa…— ¡Y segundo, si estás muerto, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?!

—Phil, ¿puedo responder por ti? —le pidió muy preocupado Gary, al verlo completamente acorralado.

—Si —le asintió algo compungido—. Me da vergüenza, pero corresponde que todos lo sepan.

—¿Qué te da vergüenza? —le preguntó con algo de extrañeza May.

—Es algo que solamente sabemos Ash, Misty, Brock, Serena y yo —le respondió Gary muy contrariado, ahora él ganándose la atención de todos.

—Hasta el día de hoy me preguntó —decía con algo de rabia Sakura, mirando fijamente a Misty—. ¿Por qué me metiste? En el gimnasio Cerulean me dijiste que desconocías el pasado de Phil, y resulta que lo sabías todo.

—Eras una desconocida para él —le respondió la líder de gimnasio algo contrariada—, no tenías por qué saberlo.

—Sakura —le interrumpió Gary de golpe—, esto no tenía nada que ver contigo, era algo entre nosotros. Te voy a ser honesto, nosotros conocemos a Phil desde que tenemos uso de razón, y Misty y Brock desde que comenzamos nuestro viaje.

—Creo que tienes razón —le contestó algo contrariada Sakura.

—Gary, ¿comienzas tú, o lo hago yo? —le preguntó Serena algo contrariada.

—Si quieren detalles… —Gary suspiró algo cansado, y comenzó su relato— Todo comenzó en uno de los campamentos de verano que hace mi abuelo. El siempre invitaba a distintos jóvenes de otras regiones a Kanto, para que conozcan cómo viven los Pokémon nativos de la región.

—El profesor Oak también ha hecho esos campamentos en Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh —le comentó May—. ¿Acaso antes solo los hacía en su laboratorio?

—Así es, May. Pero, por lo que llamamos hasta hoy, una cadena de hechos desafortunados, mi abuelo dejó de hacerlos en su laboratorio.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con qué a Serena le guste a Ash? —las palabras de, hasta ese entonces, callada Sora, quién estaba acompañada de Yamato, hizo que todos la miraran— Ella me dijo que en un campamento de verano se enamoró de él a primera vista.

—Algo así —le respondió algo incómodo Gary, quién solo veía a una Serena completamente roja, con ganas que se la tragara la tierra—. En ese entonces teníamos seis años, y los tres éramos los menos queridos del pueblo.

—¿Por qué los menos queridos? —le preguntó muy extrañada Lyra.

—Tu sabes, cosas de niños —suspiró muy pesado Gary, mientras Serena lo veía muy preocupado, cosa que todos notaron—. Ash no tiene a su padre, Phil tiene a sus abuelos como sus padres, ya que su mamá viaja constantemente por Kanto por trabajo, y yo soy el niñito intocable, ya que soy el hijo del alcalde y nieto del profesor Oak.

—Ahora veo por qué hacemos somos un grupo terrible —comentó muy incómodo Drew—. Al menos yo tengo la suerte de tener a mis dos padres.

—Pero esos son solo detalles, más después de lo que sucedió en ese campamento de verano —le respondió Gary.

—¡Phil, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por lo que sucedió! —le exclamó con mucha seguridad Serena— Hiciste lo correcto.

—Hasta el día de hoy me culpo por lo que pasó ese pequeño Poliwag… —volvió a decir muy triste Phil, quién miraba al suelo— Gary, Serena, perdónenme por ponerlos en esta situación…

—Así que fue por culpa de un Pokémon —comentó muy suspicaz Duplica—. ¿Acaso se lo estaban peleando?

—Al contrario —le respondió Gary—. De hecho, después de esos sucesos fue que comenzaron nuestras rencillas, el odio de Phil hacia los humanos… y por qué se cambió de nombre a Satoshi. Les contaré…

 **Esta historia continuará...**


	71. Especial: El ingenuo y extraño trio de P

Hola a todos, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Como les conté, estos capítulos son para responder todos los hilos sueltos. Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 71. Especial: "El ingenuo y extraño trio de Pallet Town"**

Era un hermoso día, el sol pegaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo, y nuestros amigos Ash, acompañado de Pikachu en su hombro derecho, Misty y Brock, iban camino a Isla Cinnabar. El objetivo era uno, ir a retar al líder de gimnasio y ganar la medalla volcán.

—Ash, ¿por qué no descansamos un momento? —le pidió Misty muy ofuscada.

—¡No podemos, aún falta para llegar a Isla Cinnabar! —le exclamó con mucho entusiasmo Ash, quién ni siquiera miraba a su fatigada amiga.

—Ash, el gimnasio no va a ir a ninguna parte. Además, si llegas cansado, no podrás hacerle frente —le comentó de forma muy tranquila Brock.

—¡De acuerdo, como digan! —les reclamó muy ofuscado Ash.

—Ash, ¿quién viene ahí no es Gary? —le preguntó muy extrañada la peli naranja, indicando al susodicho.

—¿Eh? —bastante más fastidiado, Ash volteó a donde indicaba Misty, y notó como su rival se le acercaba con total naturalidad— ¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?

—Hola Ash… —en una pose bastante ególatra, Gary le ninguneo en su saludo— ¿Cansado sin hacer nada?

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —le gritó aún más molesto. Había logrado sacarlo de sus cabales con dos palabras.

—Tranquilo, solo voy al gimnasio de Cinnabar —notó la presencia de Misty y Brock, y algo menos prepotente les saludó—. ¿También van a retar al líder de gimnasio?

—No —le negó Brock—. ¿Crees que podrás contra Blaine? He oído rumores de su fuerza, y dicen que no es un líder a tomar a la ligera.

—¡Jajajaja! No se preocupen —les contestó muy tranquilo—, tengo Pokémon muy poderosos. No puedo perder. ¿Pero qué dicen de su amiguito, el perdedor?

—¡No soy un perdedor! —volvió a gritarle Ash— ¡Vas a ver, ganaré esa medalla y te la restregare en la cara!

—Ver para creer —Gary seguía en su pose de burla, levantando las manos, mientras simplemente sonreía de forma burlesca.

—¿Otra vez están peleando? —se escuchó preguntar de una voz muy amargada.

—¿Otra vez? —muy extrañada, Misty buscó al dueño de la voz, hasta encontrar a un joven muy extraño, de baja estatura y cabello desordenado, acompañado por un Eevee a sus pies.

Aquel joven vestía lo que parecía un buzo azul. Polerón manga corta, pantalón holgado y zapatillas negras. Su vestir era demasiado sencillo.

—¿Tú quién eres? —le preguntó muy extrañada Misty.

—¡Satoshi! —exclamaron muy sorprendidos Ash y Gary al ver al joven, calmando de golpe esa agresiva rivalidad.

—Es verdad —comentó de golpe Brock—. Te vimos salir del gimnasio de Koga.

—¡¿Cómo estás?! —le preguntaron Ash y Gary al unísono, muy alegres, llamando la atención de ambos, mientras Pikachu bajaba a saludar al Eevee.

—¿Por qué siempre que los veo están peleando? —les preguntó algo triste el joven.

—Perdónanos —tanto Ash como Gary parecían sincronizados, tanto en sus respuestas, como en sus posiciones sumisas.

—Chicos, ¿quién es él que tiene el poder de bajar sus revoluciones? —les preguntó Misty muy sorprendida.

—Él es nuestro mejor amigo desde que tenemos memoria —les presentó muy orgulloso Ash—. Se llama Satoshi, y también es de Pallet Town.

—Hola —el joven saludó tímidamente, viendo de reojo a Brock, pero curiosamente, quedándose mirando a Misty fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó algo incómoda la peli naranja.

—¡No, no es nada! —le respondió muy nervioso y asustado, volteando a mirar a cualquier lado.

—¿También vas a isla Cinnabar? —le preguntó muy curioso Gary, con una voz más calmada y humilde.

—Así es —le asintió algo más tranquilo—. Aunque no tengo Pokémon tan fuertes como los suyos, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —le preguntó Ash con mucha seguridad— ¡Tú eres mucho más inteligente que nosotros, no te costará nada ganar!

—No lo sé… —pero de pronto, notaron como dos manos mecánicas recubiertas de goma, atrapaban de la nada a Pikachu y Eevee— ¡Pikachu, Eevee!

—¿Esto es en serio? —muy fastidiada, Misty dirigió su vista al cielo, encontrándose con un globo aerostático en forma de Meowth, a dos sujetos muy bien conocidos, y al Pokémon que los representaba— ¡¿Otra vez ustedes?!

—¡Así es niñita, y esta vez con regalo adicional! —les dijo la pelirroja.

—¡Equipo Rocket, devuélvanos a Pikachu y Eevee, ahora! —les exigió de golpe Ash, quién también estaba furioso.

—¿Lo pides en serio, nene? —Jessie simplemente hablaba como si con un bebé hablara— ¡Entonces prepárense para los problemas!

—¡Y más vale que teman! —continuó James.

Mientras decían su lema, notaron que tanto Eevee como Satoshi, seguían igual de tranquilos.

Eevee parecía hablarle muy calmado a Pikachu, quién parecía prestarle mucha atención en cada palabra.

—¡Jessie!

—¡James!

—¡El equipo Rocket viajando a la…! —pero de pronto sintieron un extraño crujido— ¿Qué fue eso?

—¡El Eevee de ese bobo, nos está atacando con sus estrellitas! —le gritó muy asustado Meowth.

—¡Eevee, usa corte! —le ordenó muy calmado Satoshi, al tiempo que tomaba una de sus pokébolas, y la lanzaba a lo alto— ¡Butterfree, ve por Eevee! —y sin mirarlo, le ordenó a Ash— Si tienes un Pokémon volador, mándalo para que ayude a Pikachu.

—Si. ¡Pidgeotto, yo te elijo! —e imitando a su amigo, Ash también lanzó su pokébola a lo alto— ¡Rápido, ayuda a Pikachu!

Y cuando el equipo Rocket se dio cuenta, no tenía ni a Pikachu, ni a Eevee, ni globo, para variar. Sin más remedio, terminaron cayendo al suelo, mientras Pikachu y Eevee eran dejados en los brazos de sus entrenadores.

—¡Buen trabajo, chicos! —les celebró con mucho entusiasmo Ash.

—¿Otra vez esos payasos? —les preguntó Gary muy extrañado.

—¿Quiénes son? —les preguntó algo molesto Satoshi.

—Son del equipo Rocket, y siempre se las arreglan para darnos problemas —comentó con bastante desagrado Misty.

—¡¿A quién le dices payasos?! —le gritó furiosa Jessie— ¡Sal Arbok, picotazos venenosos!

—¡Tú también Weezing, gas venenoso! —le ordenó al mismo tiempo James.

—¡Pidgeotto, remolino! —apenas el remolino llegó a ambos ataques, estos quedaron sin efecto.

—Ash… —muy sorprendido, Satoshi vio a su amigo muy concentrado— ¿Puedes terminar esto sin lastimar a los Pokémon?

—¿Lastimarlos? —se preguntó Ash muy extrañado— Es verdad. Después del incidente del Poliwag, a Satoshi le da miedo lastimar a los Pokémon.

—¡Ash, te ayudaré! —le exclamó Gary rápidamente— ¡Sal, Growlithe! —y sin vacilar, envío al campo de batalla al Pokémon cachorro.

—¿Qué planean hacer los dos? —les preguntó Brock muy extrañado, más al ver que luchaban en equipo.

—¡Growlithe, rugido! —y tan solo soltar tan amenazante rugido, ambos Pokémon volvieron a sus pokébolas— ¡Excelente trabajo!

—¿Así que no quieren pelear? ¡James, la bazuca! —le gritó muy furiosa Jessie.

—¡A sus órdenes, jefa! —y de entre la canasta que cargaba el ahora inexistente globo, el joven peli morado sacó un arma de gran envergadura— ¡Ahora verán niñitos que con el equipo Rocket no se juega!

—¡Listos, apunten…! —y con el mismo entusiasmo, Meowth le daba "las instrucciones de uso"

—¡Pikachu, mándalos a volar con un impactrueno! —en cambio, Ash se veía bastante molesto por la intromisión.

Pero antes de poder lanzar el ataque, un pequeño Pikachu había aparecido de la nada entre el equipo Rocket.

—¿Y ese Pikachu? —Gary lo veía con mucha curiosidad, más sabiendo que no era un hábitat idóneo para él.

—¡Lo conozco! —exclamó de golpe Misty— ¿No es uno de esos Pikachu que vimos en el bosque?

—¿Tú crees que nos siguió hasta aquí? —en cambio, Brock veía muy extrañado a aquel Pokémon eléctrico.

—¡Oye, aléjate de ellos, ellos son del equipo Rocket y son malos! —le gritó Ash de forma enérgica.

—¡¿Además de molestoso, nos acusas de falsedades?! —le gruñó muy enojado Meowth.

—¡Ustedes son los únicos molestosos y mentirosos! —le gruñó muy molesta la peli naranja.

—¡Qué esperas James, ya dispárales para llevarnos a todos esos Pokémon! —le volvió a gritar el gato parlanchín.

—¡Y… fuego! —pero cuando James accionó el gatillo, el arma no hizo nada— Que extraño, no hizo su magia… —y de forma muy persistente, comenzó a presionar el gatillo de forma repetitiva, hasta notar como el aparato comenzó a sonar muy extraño— Chicos… esto suena a que se murió…

Antes que pudieran darse cuenta, el Pikachu de Ash usó su agilidad para intentar rescatar al pequeño Pikachu salvaje, pero cuando este lo alcanzó, el arma del equipo Rocket estalló, mandando a volar una vez más al trío.

—¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez…! —se escuchó perderse hacia la nada…

Pero la explosión también había alcanzado a ambos Pokémon eléctricos, mandándolos a lo que parecía un río, el que llevaba fuertes rápidos.

—¡Chicos, resistan! —sin que nadie alcanzara a actuar, Satoshi se lanzó al río a salvar a ambos Pikachu.

—¡Satoshi! —apelando a la desesperación, tanto Gary como Ash partieron a lanzarse, pero Brock se los impidió.

—¿A dónde creen que van los dos? —le preguntó algo molesto el moreno.

—¡A salvar a nuestro amigo, ¿qué otra cosa más íbamos a hacer?! —le gruñó furioso Ash.

—¡Veo que usar el cerebro no es el fuerte de los tres! —le gruñó igual de molesta Misty— ¡Sal Staryu, río abajo! —y al segundo que salió la estrella marina, Misty también saltó al río — ¡Los espero rio abajo! — y partió con Staryu.

Muy preocupados, Ash y Gary se quedaron mirando rio abajo, mientras Brock los analizaba detenidamente.

—¿Qué les sucede a los dos? —comenzó a interrogar muy extrañado Brock— Apareció Satoshi, y comenzaron a comportarse muy extraño.

—Entre los tres prometimos cuidarlo, hasta que él quiera volver a usar su verdadero nombre —le respondió muy serio Gary.

—¿Los tres? ¿Verdadero nombre? —Brock no entendía a que se referían— Del modo que sea, avancemos. Seguramente Misty y Satoshi nos esperarán esperando.

—Chicos, lo siento mucho —les decía Ash a Eevee y Butterfree, quienes se habían quedado—. ¡Les prometo que encontraremos a Satoshi! —pero los Pokémon se veían muy tranquilos.

—No los veo tan ansiosos como a nosotros —dijo muy extrañado Gary.

—Alguien tiene que poner la gota de calma, y que bueno que sean los Pokémon —comentó bastante más tranquilo Brock—. Avancemos.

Mientras, río abajo, Misty hacia lo posible para alcanzar a Satoshi, quién seguía siendo arrastrado.

—Los rápidos son cada vez es más fuerte —comentó muy preocupada Misty—. ¡Más rápido Staryu, este río debe socavar en una cascada! —a lo que el Pokémon le asintió.

A los pocos metros de distancia de ella, Misty logró divisar al entrenador.

—¡Un último esfuerzo! —y Staryu, con toda la fuerza que tenía alcanzó a Satoshi, haciendo que Misty lo alcanzara, lo agarrara, y llegaran hasta la cascada.

Misty solo atinó a abrazar fuertemente a Satoshi, quién aún inconsciente no soltaba por nada a los dos Pikachu. Irremediablemente cayeron desde lo alto, los dos terminando sin sentido a la falda de esta.

Con lo que tenían de energía, los dos Pikachu y Staryu, llevaron a ambos entrenadores hasta la orilla de la pequeña laguna formada.

Con algo de desesperación, los Pokémon comenzaron a sacudir a los dos jóvenes, hasta que Staryu logró despertar a Misty.

—Maldición… —comenzó a quejarse Misty, hasta que vio a su Pokémon— Muchas gracias, Staryu. Puedes regresar —lo regresó a su pokébola para que descansara, y notó como ambos Pikachu intentaban de forma infructuosa despertar a Satoshi— ¡¿Es que todos los entrenadores de Pallet Town son unos idiotas?! —corrió algo desesperada hacia el joven, y comenzó a sacudirlo con algo de fuerza— ¡Oye, Satoshi, despierta!

—No… déjame… —comenzó a gruñir el joven, aún inconsciente— Tengo que salvarla…

—¿Salvarla? —se preguntaba muy extrañada Misty— ¡Oye, todos estamos bien!

—¿Por qué no puedo decir tu nombre? —seguía balbuceando sin motivo aparente— ¡Déjenla! —y se sentó de golpe muy agitado— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Caímos por la cascada, y nos separamos de los chicos —le respondió Misty algo extrañada.

—¿Los demás? —miró a su alrededor, y notó únicamente a Misty y ambos Pikachu— ¡Eevee, Butterfree!

—¡Tranquilo, ellos deben estar con Ash, Brock y Gary! —Misty estaba algo nerviosa, más al ver lo desesperado que estaba el joven.

—Es verdad. Ash y Gary —soltó con algo de alegría.

—Parece que tuviste una pesadilla —le comentó Misty—. ¿Qué soñaste?

—No lo sé —le negó con la mirada perdida en la nada—. Desde que recuerdo, siempre he tenido ese extraño sueño, pero no reconozco a nadie.

—Ya veo —sin entender ni media palabra, Misty prefirió cambiar de tema—. Fue muy estúpido de tu parte lo que hiciste.

—¿Qué esperabas, que dejara a esos Pokémon a su suerte? —le preguntó algo molesto Satoshi.

—Si te soy sincera —le respondió con una sonrisa satisfactoria—, también hubiese hecho lo mismo. Mi nombre es Misty, y soy de ciudad Cerulean. Mucho gusto.

—Misty… —el ver cómo la peli naranja le saludaba de mano, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, hizo que el joven se sonrojara por completo, desviando su mirada a cualquier dirección— ¡Mi nombre es Satoshi y soy de Pallet Town! También es un gusto…

—Estás muy rojo —le dijo Misty muy preocupada—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—¡Si… Perdóname…! —muy nervioso, Satoshi se paró de golpe, pero Misty lo detuvo de su mano derecha, petrificándolo por completo.

—¡No te vayas sin mí! —le regañó algo molesta— ¿Qué les dan de comer en Pallet que todos sus entrenadores son tan tontos?

—Lo siento… No quise… —muy compungido, Satoshi comenzó a disculparse con una voz quebradiza.

—¡Oye, tranquilo! —le pidió algo desesperada Misty— Perdóname, no tengo buen tacto con los hombres. Fui algo violenta contigo —ahora ella era la que le hablaba con la voz quebradiza, al momento que veía como el Pikachu de Ash veía al entrenador a los ojos— ¿También se conocen?

—No —le negó, mientras él también veía al Pikachu a los ojos—. ¿Sucede algo?

Pero la respuesta fue algo… electrizante. El Pikachu atacó a Satoshi con un impactrueno sin aviso de nada, dejando al joven tirado en el suelo… carbonizado…

—¡Pikachu! —le regañó muy molesta Misty— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —a lo que el Pokémon la vio, y volteó a mirar a cualquier parte.

—No lo regañes, por favor —le pidió el joven mientras se sentaba—. Habrá tenido algún motivo, como haberme lanzado sin ningún resguardo a salvarlos —notó al otro Pikachu que había salvado, y le llamó de forma muy entusiasta—. ¿Quieres? —le preguntó mientras golpeaba con la palma de sus manos sus piernas, a lo que el pequeño le asintió con entusiasmo, ahora ambos yendo a las piernas del extraño entrenador.

—Ash ama a los Pokémon, pero tu relación con ellos va más allá —le comentó muy impresionada Misty.

—Ven conmigo —le ofreció el joven Satoshi con mucho entusiasmo, con su mano derecha extendida.

—¡¿Qué quieres que?! —le gritó muy avergonzada.

—Ven —le volvió a pedir muy tranquilo.

— De acuerdo… —aceptó algo incómoda— ¡Pero si intentas sobrepasarte, te enterraré siete metros bajo tierra! —pero ante la aterradora amenaza de la joven, Satoshi seguía sonriéndole— Creo que puedo confiar en él —pensó, ahora con sus sentimientos encontrados.

La joven Misty se sentó a un lado de Satoshi, y este de golpe la miró de cerca a los ojos, sorprendiéndola y avergonzándola enormemente.

—¡Te advertí que no…! —pero antes que terminara su amenaza, notó como le puso en su cara al Pikachu salvaje, dejando a la peli naranja muy confundida— ¿Eh?

—¿Notaste que este Pikachu es distinto a otros? —le preguntó con mucho entusiasmo— Mira su cola.

—¿Su cola? —Misty fijó su atención a la cola del Pikachu, y notó que el final de su cola era diferente— ¡Es verdad, su cola es redondeada!

—¿Crees que al igual que Nidoran, los demás Pokémon tengan distinciones entre machos y hembras?

—¡Veo que los Pokémon son tu afición de vida, Satoshi! —le dijo con mucho entusiasmo la peli naranja— ¡El amor de Ash por los Pokémon queda en casi nada al lado tuyo, y ese cabeza hueca sí que ama a los Pokémon!

—Para mí, son parte de mi familia, los miro de igual a mí mismo —le respondió muy orgulloso, mientras miraba a ambos Pikachu—. Si quieren vayan a jugar. Son libres de hacer lo que quieran.

—¡Oye, está bien que Ash sea tu amigo y que ames tanto a los Pokémon, pero tampoco es bueno que los malcríes! —le comentó algo incómoda la entrenadora.

—¿Crees que por qué son distintos, yo tengo el derecho de decidir que quieren hacer? —le preguntó algo molesto el joven.

—¡Tampoco he dicho eso! —le negó muy desesperada la joven, mientras sacudía sus manos frente a ella— Pero lo que haces no es parte del entrenamiento Pokémon. Ellos también tienen reglas que seguir.

—Todos los humanos son iguales —le dijo con mucho desprecio—. Es decisión de ellos que hacen o que no, si me obedecen u obedecen a otra persona, o simplemente no obedecen a nadie. Son seres vivos, tienen voluntad, y ellos sabrán lo que hacen.

—¿Entonces por qué decidiste convertirte en entrenador Pokémon? —le preguntó Misty muy extrañada.

—Porque no confío en que manos pueda terminar cada Pokémon que alcanzo a unir a mi familia —le respondió de muy mala gana.

—Tienes razón —le asintió algo triste Misty—. Perdóname, no quise provocar un mal entendido —miró al suelo, y con algo de miedo le preguntó—. Tratas muy distinto a las personas, como si fuéramos seres inferiores, pero a los Pokémon los tratas como si fueran realmente parte de tu familia… ¿Por qué?

—No es que los trate como seres inferiores —reflexionó Satoshi—. No puedes comparar la lealtad y la amistad de una persona a la de un Pokémon…

—Entonces algo sucedió —le contestó muy asertiva Misty— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento de Ash y Gary de hace un momento?

—¿Puedo tener confianza contigo en que no le dirás nada a nadie? —le preguntó con algo de cuidado el joven.

—Tengo a alguien quién se hace llamar mi madre, pero la odio de corazón —le respondió Misty, mirando a la nada muy molesta—. Pasa tanto de viaje por sus negocios, que nos dejó a mis hermanas a cargo del gimnasio y mío.

—Debe ser muy duro —le dijo algo sorprendido Satoshi—. Al menos yo tengo a mis abuelos.

—Yo ni eso —la peli naranja volteó a ver al joven, y simplemente le sonrió—. Solo Ash sabe eso. Ahora es tu turno.

—De acuerdo —el joven suspiró, miró al suelo, y se puso a hacer líneas en el suelo con su índice derecho—. Todo comenzó hace cuatro años…

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Les aviso de ante mano. No estoy seguro si podré subir capítulo el próximo sábado, así que tal vez los haga el domingo, a mas tardar el lunes. Hasta la próxima y cuídense!


	72. Especial: El origen de una ingenua amist

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Tengo que darles antes un aviso, ya que este capítulo es algo duro, no desde el aspecto historia, sino que son situaciones que a cualquiera podría pasarle, o ha pasado en algún momento de sus vidas. Muchas cosas, tengo que admitirlo, me inspiré en mi propia infancia. Y bueno, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 72. Especial: "El origen de una ingenua amistad y rivalidad"**

Una vez al año, como todos los veranos, el profesor Oak hace su campamento de verano, valga la redundancia. La idea de estos campamentos, es que los niños de distintas regiones conozcan a los Pokémon que únicamente viven en la región Kanto, todo como una inducción a la educación que ya reciben de los colegios que los envían.

En esa ocasión, había sido invitada una pequeña escuela de una región muy lejana, la región Kalos.

En esos momentos, se veía al profesor Oak junto a su asistente, preparando el material relacionado con aquel campamento, el cual iniciaría el día siguiente.

—Theresa, por favor alcánzame esos libros de la estantería —le indicó el profesor unos libros de tapa roja y otro de tapa blanca.

—En seguida, profesor.

Aquella mujer, que parecía aproximadamente tener la edad del profesor, vestía una polera manga larga color negro, una falda tableada color rojo, la cual llegaba hasta los tobillos, zapatos de taco algo, y su cabello negro tomado por un rodete. Parecía una mujer muy seria, al menos con su trabajo, ya que era muy ágil con lo que hacía.

—¿Dónde se hospedarán esos niños? —le preguntó al profesor, muy concentrada en revisar unos últimos informes.

—Llegarán a un hotel en ciudad Viridian hoy. Mañana en la mañana vendrán todos, eso incluye a los pequeños del pueblo —le respondió muy distraído el profesor.

—Entonces terminaré estos ensayos y me iré a descansar —le comentó Theresa mientras hacía tronar sus dedos y cuello.

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de Ash, aquel pequeño joven de seis años de edad esperaba muy ansioso el siguiente día, solo para poder entrar al laboratorio del profesor, y conocer a aquellos, para ese entonces, campo de descanso para los Pokémon de los entrenadores.

—Hijo, recuerda ir a dormir temprano —le dijo Delia con cierto tono estricto—. El profesor Oak comenzará a primera hora el campamento.

—Si mamá —le asintió muy alegre el joven, quién comía de forma muy desordenada su cena—. Después del campamento vendré con Phil y Gary, quiero mostrarles las fichas que me compraste.

—Solo si te vas a dormir temprano —volvió a advertirle en broma—, o terminarás haciendo el aseo de toda la casa.

—¡Sí mamá! —le exclamó muy alertado, terminando de comer, y después llevar su plato al lavaplatos— ¡Buenas noches, mamá! —le dio un efusivo abrazo, y partió al segundo piso.

—¡Recuerda lavarte los dientes antes de acostarte! —volvió a decirle Delia, mientras comenzaba a hacer las últimas tareas de la casa.

El hogar de, quién también era en ese momento el pequeño Gary, también se preparaban para irse a dormir.

—Gary, ¿sabes que es lo que les enseñarán mañana? —le preguntó bastante relajado quién parecía su padre.

—Como vendrán niños de Kalos, creo que el profesor Oak nos enseñará sobre los Pokémon de Kanto —le respondió muy animado.

—Que no se te olvidé que con Ash y Phil, son quienes mejor representan a Pallet Town, así que presten mucha atención a toda la clase —le dijo quién parecía la madre de Gary.

—A propósito —le interrumpió el pequeño Gary—, mañana después del campamento iremos con Phil a la casa de Ash.

—¡Jajajaja! —comenzó a reír muy fuerte el padre de Gary— ¡Sé que los tres mosqueteros de Pallet Town dejarán muy alto el nombre de este pueblo!

—¿Se quedarán la noche en casa de Ash? —le preguntó con la misma alegría su madre.

—Si me das permiso… —aquellas palabras solo alegraron más al pequeño pelicastaño.

—¿Cuando no te hemos dado autorización? —le preguntó su padre en burla.

—¡Entonces me iré a dormir temprano! —terminó de comer muy rápido, y partió al baño— ¡Buenas noches mamá, papá!

Y la situación en la casa de Phil no era muy distinta.

—¿Tienes todo listo para mañana? —le preguntó al joven con una voz un tanto sería, pero cariñosa.

—¡Sí abuela! —le respondió muy rápido, mientras se concentraba en comer su… tercer plato de comida…

—No olvides comportarte con los niños de Kalos —ahora le dijo quién parecía ser también una persona de edad adulta, quién parecía muy concentrado en leer algunos informes—. Vienen de muy lejos, y deben llevarse una buena imagen de Kanto.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —en eso detuvo su comida, y volvió su atención a sus abuelos— ¡Mañana iré con Gary a la casa de Ash, después del campamento!

—¿También se quedarán la noche? —le preguntó muy distraída su abuela, mientras terminaba de ordenar lo poco desordenado que quedaba de la cocina.

—Así es —le asintió.

—Seguramente, después del primer día de campamento, tendrán de mucho de que hablar — le comentó con algo más de entusiasmo su abuelo —. Ve a dormir temprano, o te quedarás dormido.

—¡Si! — terminó su último plato de comida, lo llevó hasta el lavaplatos — ¡Muchas gracias, todo estuvo muy rico! — y partió casi corriendo a su dormitorio — ¡Buenas noches!

Las vidas de Ash, Gary y Phil, parecía muy tranquilas. Al menos hasta esos momentos, se llevaban como los mejores amigos del mundo, y como eran los hijos de las personas más importantes en ese momento en Pallet Town, los trataban casi como el futuro de aquel pueblo perdido en la nada. Pero por la misma situación, tampoco eran muy queridos entre los otros niños del pueblo. Ash era hijo único y solo tenía a su madre, ya que su padre los había abandonado apenas supo que Delia estaba embarazada. Gary era el hijo del alcalde del Pallet Town y el nieto del profesor Oak, por lo que, todos creían que era intocable y el favorito. Phil era el nieto de quienes estaban encargados de la, aún reconstrucción de Pallet Town después de la guerra contra Johto, su madre pasaba trabajando todo el tiempo por todo Kanto, por lo que casi no la veía, y su padre los abandonó al igual que el padre de Ash, con diferencia que él lo hizo por distintos pensamientos post guerra.

Totalmente ajenos a la realidad de los adultos, Ash, Gary y Phil continuaban con sus sueños de, cuando cumplieran los diez años, partir en su viaje para ser maestros Pokémon, sin mayor interés en que tan conocido podría llegar a ser su pueblo por tales metas. Aún con seis años de edad, preferían jugar con los Pokémon y entrar a escondidas al campo del profesor Oak, cosa que estaba prohibida, salvo para los entrenadores.

Y el día del campamento había llegado. Eran las siete de la mañana, los Dodrio cantaban con el aparecer del sol, y los Pidgey comenzaban a ronronear en el pueblo.

—Ash, a levantarse —comenzó a despertar en voz baja Delia a su hijo—. Son las siete de la mañana —pero el joven simplemente se acomodó más en su cama, a lo que la joven madre infló sus pulmones, y gritó a viva voz— ¡Hay un Moltres por la ventana!

El grito hizo que Ash muy asustado, se sentara, se levantara y corriera hacia la ventana.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —comenzó a preguntar muy efusivo, abriendo la ventana y parándose sobre el techo, a un lado de un nido de Pidgey— ¡Mamá, son solo Pidgey!

—Eso vas a seguir viendo si no te levantas ahora —le amenazó con una sonrisa muy tierna… y un palo en su mano…

—¡Sí mamá! —y muy asustado, Ash volvió a entrar a su dormitorio, y comenzó a prepararse— ¡Mamá, no era necesario amenazarme con el palo que usas para amasar!

—¿Eh? —muy extrañada, Delia miró su mano derecha, y entendió a qué se refería su pequeño— ¡Jejejeje! Lo siento —dijo muy apenada—. Estaba adelantando el almuerzo, y cómo estarás en el campamento hasta muy tarde, te lo llevaré personalmente.

—¡Por favor, que sean fideos y salsa! —rogaba para sí el joven.

—Te tengo verduras solas —le respondió con orgullo, a lo que el joven se desanimó por completo—. ¡Mentira! ¡Te prepararé lasaña!

—¡Qué bien! —celebró aún más alegre— ¿Pero que podré ponerme?

—Estarán en el campo, así que te preparé ropa para la ocasión —le decía Delia, mientras iba al clóset, y sacaba la ropa que tenía previamente separada—. No tiene sentido que te diga que no la ensucies, aun así, cuídala por favor mi amor.

—¡Si mamá! —y de forma muy efusiva, el joven se puso lo que parecía una polera manga corta color amarillo con detalles rojo, unos pantalones cortos azules y zapatillas rojas— ¡Genial!

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —le preguntó Delia algo emocionada.

—Phil irá con sus abuelos, así que decidimos que Gary irá con sus papás —le respondió el joven igual de emocionado— Sí. Acompáñame por favor, mamá.

—¡Entonces tomemos desayuno y partamos!

—¡Si!

En la casa de los padres de Gary, la situación era algo distinta. El joven en cuestión era bastante más responsable que Ash, haciéndolo notar en que él solo se levantó, y aún en pijamas, fue hasta el living comedor, donde sus padres preparaban el desayuno.

—Buenos días, mamá, papá —les saludo Gary aún somnoliento.

—Buenos días —le saludó su padre con bastante más ánimo—. Así que decidiste levantarte.

—Hijo, tengo listo tu desayuno —decía su madre, mientras le llevaba una taza de leche recién hervida.

—¡Gracias mamá! —se sentó a la mesa, y comenzó con la primera comida del día— Papá, mamá, ¿podrían llevarme al campamento?

—¿Y por qué esa decisión? —le preguntó muy extrañado su padre.

—Con Ash y Phil acordamos ir con nuestros padres, aunque Phil irá con sus abuelos.

—Es verdad —comentó algo capcioso su papá—. A Phil siempre lo han sobreprotegido —volvió la vista a Gary, y le preguntó muy orgulloso— ¿Y ambos decidieron eso para que él se sintiera más libre?

—Así es —le asintió muy feliz—. Si alguno de nosotros necesita algo, ahí estaremos entre los tres.

—No habrá ningún problema —le respondió su madre, mientras se quitaba su delantal—. Entonces iré a arreglarme, no me puedo presentar así frente a esos pequeños de Kalos, menos siendo la esposa del alcalde.

—Opino lo mismo por mí —se dijo mientras se miraba, aún vestido en pijamas—. Espera querida, te acompaño.

Mientras, las cosas en la casa de los abuelos de Phil eran un poco más rígidas.

El pequeño Phil se levantaba con el sonar de la alarma que tenía a un costado, y con los ojos entreabiertos, fue directo a la cocina, donde estaba a su abuela preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, abuela —le saludó muy somnoliento.

—Buenos días, Phil —la mujer dejó de hacer las cosas que hacía, y comenzó a desordenar un poco el cabello del pequeño—. Aún no tengo listo el desayuno, así que ve a cambiarte y lavarte mientras tanto.

—¿Y mi abuelo? —preguntó muy extrañado Phil.

—Tuvo una urgencia —le respondió mientras volvía a hacer el desayuno—. Tomó desayuno y tuvo que partir a ciudad Saffron. Hubo unos problemas con la expansión de Silph.

—¿Entonces tú me llevarás al campamento? —le preguntó muy extrañado el joven.

—Así es —le asintió, mientras ponía tres panes a calentar sobre un tostador—. Pronto estará el desayuno, no creo que quieras tomarlo frío.

—¡Si abuelita! —y muy raudo, volvió a su cuarto.

Mientras los tres jóvenes se preparaban para salir de sus hogares, un furgón llegaba al frontis del laboratorio del profesor Oak. De aquel vehículo bajaron diez jóvenes; cuatro hombres y seis mujeres, los cuales miraban con mucha curiosidad el lugar, mientras eran recibidos por el profesor Oak y su asistente.

—Así que estos pequeños son nuestros aspirantes a entrenadores Pokémon —les comentó muy feliz el profesor.

—¡El profesor Oak! —y como si fuera una estrella de rock, o algo por el estilo, todos los niños se le lanzaron encima.

—¡Niños, sean respetuosos! —le exclamó con algo de molestia Theresa.

—No seas tan rígida —le pidió el profesor, mientras intentaba calmar a los pequeños— ¿Quién quiere aprender de los Pokémon de Kanto?

—¡Yo! —exclamaron aún más eufóricos los niños.

—Entonces entren a los campos, allí comenzaremos nuestra clase especial.

—¡Si! —y todos los niños entraron, salvo una pequeña de cabello castaño miel, quién vestía un vestido y un sombrero rosado, muy femeninos— ¿Qué te sucede, pequeña?

—Me quiero ir a mi casa —le respondió muy molesta.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Serena, y no me interesan los Pokémon —le respondió aún más berrinchuda.

—¿Y qué te gusta entonces? —le preguntó el profesor, sin nunca perder la sonrisa.

—En verdad, no lo sé —le respondió algo dudosa—. ¡De lo que sí estoy segura, es que no me gusta este lugar!

—Entonces si no te gusta, ¿por qué viniste?

—Mi mamá me trajo engañada —le bufó la pequeña Serena muy molesta—. ¡Me dijo que iba a venir a un lugar muy bonito, y aquí no es bonito!

—Ya veo —miró hacia la entrada del laboratorio, y le intentó convencer—. Adentro hay algo más que Pokémon. A lo mejor, encuentras algo que te guste.

—Solo porque no tengo más opciones, entraré —le bufó muy molesta, mientras comenzaba a entrar al laboratorio—. Ni siquiera lo conozco, anciano —terminó, haciendo que el profesor perdiera el equilibrio.

—Pobre niña… —en eso, notó como alguien lo llamaba por el hombro derecho, dio la vuelta, y vio a su hijo, nuera y nieto.

—Hola papá —le saludo muy extrañado—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No… No, no es nada —sacudió un poco su cabeza, y volvió su mirada a Gary— Este es tu primer campamento, Gary. ¿Estás bien preparado?

—¡Si abuelito, estoy listo para aprender todo! —le asintió de forma enérgica.

—¡Gary! —algo extrañado por el saludo, el pelicastaño volteó, y notó acercarse los abuelos de Phil, y al susodicho.

—¡Hola Phil! —Gary se le acercó, y se saludaron chocando los puños— ¡¿Listo para ver los Pokémon que tiene mi abuelo?!

—¡Por supuesto, esperé mucho este momento! —le exclamó con los mismos ánimos.

—¡Chicos, no se olviden de mí! —gritó algo desesperado un tercer joven, quién se les acercó corriendo.

—Pensé que no llegarías, Ash —le dijo algo perplejo Phil.

—Por poco no venía, pero un pájaro de fuego que no era de fuego lo obligó a venir —les dijo de forma muy maliciosa Delia.

—¿Pájaro de fuego que no era de fuego? —se preguntaban al unísono Gary y Phil, sin entender a qué se refería.

—¡Mamá! —le gruñó muy avergonzado Ash— ¡Profesor, ¿podemos entrar ahora?!

—Por supuesto, solo faltaban ustedes tres para comenzar.

—¡El último es un huevo podrido! —sin siquiera despedirse de su madre, partió corriendo dentro del laboratorio.

—¡Oye, espéranos! —y con los mismos modales, Gary y Phil salieron a su siga.

—¡Controlen sus emociones, recuerden dar el ejemplo! —les gritó con mucho entusiasmo Delia.

—Ya habían visto Pokémon salvajes, pero esta es la primera vez que verán Pokémon entrenados, muy en especial conviviendo con salvajes —les comentó bastante más tranquilo el profesor.

—Es verdad —le comentó el padre de Gary—. Papá, no te molesto más. Hay mucho trabajo en la municipalidad —tomó de la mano a su esposa, y observó a la madre de Ash y la abuela de Phil—. Por favor, no olviden la reunión que hay en la tarde, y espero que pueda venir su esposo —ahora mencionó, mirando a la abuela de Phil—. Sabemos que la reconstrucción de Kanto ha sido muy difícil, así que espero tenga tiempo para los últimos detalles del pueblo.

—No se preocupe señor alcalde —le respondió de forma muy formal—. Apenas lo vea le avisaré, pero no puedo asegurar su asistencia a la reunión de hoy, ya que tuvo que partir de emergencia a Saffron.

—Por mí no se preocupe —le asintió con la misma formalidad Delia—. Cerraré más temprano el restaurante, además le prometí a Ash traerle su almuerzo… Y si no se molestan… —comenzó a decir con algo de duda—, también me gustaría traerles almuerzo a Gary y Phil. Como sé que aman la lasaña…

—No es ninguna molestia, Delia —le asintió muy tranquila la madre de Gary—. Muchas gracias.

—Recuerde servir el doble de porción a Phil, ese niño es un pozo sin fondo —le recordó la abuela del joven medio en broma.

—¡Jejejeje! Ni me lo recuerde… —le comentó bastante nerviosa.

—Entonces con el permiso de ustedes, me retiro —el profesor dio una reverencia—. Tengo a jóvenes ardidos de conocimiento.

—No lo molestamos más —y con aquellas palabras al unísono, también le dieron una reverencia al profesor y volvieron a sus respectivos hogares.

Mientras tanto, en el rancho del profesor Oak, muchos niños comenzaban a alegar por la demora, mientras otros se ponían a hablar.

—¡Niños, orden! —les pidió Theresa con cierto tono serio— ¿Tienen todo listo para comenzar?

—¡Si! —aquel unísono grito hizo que la asistente del profesor tuviera que taparse los oídos, quedando algo confundida.

—Oigan, ¿dónde está Serena? —preguntó uno de los jóvenes, haciendo que todos la buscarán en el grupo, sin encontrarla.

—La señorita Serena está en la biblioteca del laboratorio —les respondió Theresa—. Prefirió leer libros.

—¡Qué aburrida! —gritó una de las pequeñas.

—¡Señorita Theresa, buenos días! —de pronto se escuchó de fondo. Eran Ash, Gary y Phil, quienes llegaban muy agitados por la pequeña carrera.

—Buenos días, jovencitos —les saludó con algo de recelo—. Reúnanse con los demás, pronto vendrá el profesor Oak.

—¡Sí señorita! —y muy enérgicos, el trío entró al grupo.

—Iré por el profesor Oak, seguramente se entretuvo con algo —y Theresa se retiró por unos momentos—. ¡Compórtense mientras no estoy!

—¡Si!

Pero apenas la asistente del profesor desapareció, Gary y Phil notaron como de pronto, alguien tiró al suelo a Ash con mucha malicia.

—¿Así que te vinieron a dejar tus papás? —de pronto, un niño algo más alto que los demás apareció, preguntando con una sonrisa maliciosa— Es cierto, el tonto no tiene papá…

—¡Oigan, que les pasa! —les gritó muy molesto Gary— ¡No es su problema!

—No les prestes atención —le pidió Phil algo cohibido, mientras ayudaba a Ash a levantarse.

—Así que el rarito cuidando de sus amigos —y sin mayor provocación empujó a Phil al suelo, quién cayó pesadamente— ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a hablar con tus Pokémon? ¡Jajajaja!

—¡Ya es suficiente! —y ya muy contenido, Gary se iba a lanzar a golpearlo.

—Señorita Theresa, ¿no cierto que queda muy feo que el hijo del alcalde golpee a otros?

—¡¿Qué?! —y por impulso, Gary volteó a ver por si estaba la asistente, pero no había nadie.

—¡Qué tonto! —y sin más, también empujó a Gary al suelo— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Miren todos, el supuesto futuro de Pallet Town comiendo pasto!

Los tres jóvenes, pese a que no habían hecho nada malo, se sentían muy avergonzados por el nivel de matonaje que habían sufrido, mientras los jóvenes de Kalos simplemente miraban muy sorprendidos.

—Qué pueblo tan penoso —se comenzó a escuchar de fondo de los pequeños.

—Si en verdad ellos son el futuro de este pueblo, entonces están perdidos —se escuchó de fondo de una voz femenina.

—¡Los débiles no sirven para nada, y ustedes no sirven para nada! —el matón volvió a un pequeño grupo de cuatro niños, y les gritó— ¡No tenemos nada que aprender de ese viejo, solo tenemos que capturar Pokémon poderosos! ¡Nosotros somos el verdadero futuro de Pallet Town!

Y después de terminar tan vergonzoso espectáculo, aquel pequeño grupo se retiró tras los jóvenes de Kalos, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes tres en el suelo? —les preguntó el profesor, llegando algo desconcertado.

—¡Profesor, esos niños…! —iba a comenzar a acusarlos Ash.

—¡No es nada, profesor! —les respondió Phil— ¡Solo estábamos esperándolo!

—Entonces levántense, porque empezaremos ahora con el campamento —finiquitó algo serio el profesor, para después dirigirse al grupo completo.

—¿Por qué te quedaste callado? —le preguntó muy extrañado Gary.

—Tu abuelo se esmeró mucho en organizar este campamento, no quiero que se enoje por culpa de nosotros —le respondió muy triste Phil.

—¿Quieres que hagamos que no pasó nada? —le preguntó Ash, con algo de rabia contenida.

—Yo lo haré —le respondió entre lágrimas el joven—. Ese niño, solo por creerse más fuerte, siempre nos va a molestar. Ya encontraremos la forma que pague por todo.

—No llores, Phil —le pidió algo compungido Gary—. Haremos lo mismo entonces…

—¿Van a estar en el suelo todo el día? —les preguntó de forma muy rígida Theresa.

—No señorita Theresa —y de un solo impulso, los tres jóvenes se levantaron del suelo y se pararon rectos.

—Muy bien. Pequeños aspirantes a entrenadores Pokémon, mi nombre es Samuel Oak, y soy uno de los profesores que asigna a un entrenador novato su primer Pokémon…

Mientras la clase se desenvolvía, la pequeña Serena comenzaba a aburrirse de tanto libro que leía.

—Creí que me entretendría, aunque sea un poco, pero estos libros son más aburridos que ver un Slowpoke caminar —muy frustrada se levantó, y comenzó a mirar el librero en búsqueda de otro libro— ¿Acaso solo tienen libros de Pokémon? —suspiró pesadamente, y caminó hasta la puerta de salida— Si no salgo, me convertiré en rata de biblioteca.

Al salir, notó como sus compañeros jugaban alegres con los Pokémon del rancho.

—Veo que la están pasando bien —pensaba algo desconcertada.

—¡Estos Pokémon son muy aburridos, no hacen caso a nada! —de pronto escuchó de otro grupo— ¡Mejor vámonos de aquí!

Y a escondidas de todos, el grupo, el cual era el mismo que lideraba el matón, decidió entrarse al bosque.

—Debe haber un lugar más entretenido dentro de ese bosque que esos chicos conocen —pensó, mirando de reojo al grupo—. ¡Esperen, quiero ir con ustedes! —y partió corriendo a la siga del grupo.

Mientras tanto, no sólo el grupo de Kalos, sino también Ash, Gary y Phil, disfrutaban al máximo la estadía en el rancho.

—Todos estos Pokémon son de entrenadores que han salido de Pallet Town —comenzó a explicarles el profesor Oak—. Ellos tienen una conexión muy especial con sus entrenadores, ya que han estado juntos desde el primer día.

—¿Qué clase de conexión, profesor? —preguntó uno de los jóvenes.

—Los Pokémon son muy distintos a los humanos. Ellos siempre estarán para sus entrenadores, son completamente leales, y harían lo que sea por ellos… —les comentó muy orgulloso— Y ustedes también tendrán esa conexión, cuando logren ser entrenadores.

—¿Entonces esos Pokémon no nos obedecerán? —le preguntó una de las niñas del grupo.

—Como se los mencioné, ellos son completamente leales a sus entrenadores, y a menos que ellos lo decidan, jamás obedecerían a otra persona.

Pero el único que no prestaba atención a lo que decía el profesor, era Phil, quién hablaba con uno de los Rapidash.

—¡Te he visto en libros del colegio, tú te llamas Rapidash, y eres un Pokémon de fuego! —le dijo muy feliz— ¿Cómo estás?

—Ahora veo por qué le decían raro —se escuchó un murmullo de uno de los niños.

—No esperará que le responda —ahora se escuchó murmurar de otro niño.

—¡Qué bueno! —volvió a exclamar Phil, sin recibir ninguna señal de respuesta de Rapidash, salvo quedarse mirando a los ojos del joven— ¿Extrañas mucho a tu entrenador?

—Está loco —ahora le comentó una de las niñas.

—¡No está loco! —le gruñó furioso Ash.

—Normalmente, la tarea que está haciendo Phil le pertenece a su entrenador —le comentó muy entusiasta el profesor Oak.

—¿Sabes? Yo también extraño mucho a mi mamá, pero sé que trabaja para que a mí no me falte nada —le comentó con mucho entusiasmo Phil, al tiempo que Rapidash tomaba con su boca de la ropa al joven, y lo lanzaba a su espalda— ¡Muchas gracias!

Los niños de Kalos miraron muy sorprendidos como Rapidash subía al pequeño sobre su lomo con total confianza.

—A diferencia de muchos otros, Phil ha tenido otro tipo de trato con ellos —adjuntó el profesor Oak muy tranquilo, y pensante—. Desde muy pequeño ha podido comprender a los Pokémon, no sólo lo que quieren, sino también lo que sienten, sin necesidad de recibir una respuesta.

Pero esto solo hizo que los pequeños lo miraran con recelo y envidia, sentimientos que notaron Ash y Gary.

—Bueno, preparen sus cosas —les pidió el profesor—. Ahora iremos al bosque a ver los Pokémon salvajes. El bosque de Pallet Town está lleno de ellos, así que presten mucha atención a cualquier cosa que vean. Luego quiero ver sus descubrimientos, pequeños.

—¡Si!

Y con un pequeño bolso y cámara de mano, los jóvenes se prepararon para partir a la pequeña excursión.

El bosque de Pallet Town siempre fue muy frondoso, por lo que era un perfecto hábitat para Pokémon de todo tipo, además de ser su refugio y lugar de protección, gracias a que también era parte del laboratorio del profesor Oak.

—Siempre recuerden que los Pokémon son seres vivos, y su hábitat natural no es dentro de una pokébola. Así que, si van a ir por la vida capturando Pokémon, siempre piensen en que sería lo mejor para ellos.

—¿Sacarlos de su hábitat es malo? —preguntó uno de los pequeños muy extrañado.

—Cuando lo sacas de su hábitat sin su consentimiento, si —le asintió el profesor—. Es como si viniera algún familiar tuyo y te sacara de tu casa sin tu consentimiento.

—¿Consentimiento? —preguntaron todos al unísono.

—En contra de tu voluntad —le corrigió el profesor—. Pero también hay casos, cuando el Pokémon no quiere abandonar por nada a su entrenador, y este por protección se separa de ellos para siempre… —pensó algo triste el profesor, justo en el momento en que un pequeño Poliwag se atravesó en el camino de todos— ¡Hola pequeño! —le saludó con entusiasmo el profesor, al tiempo que recibía un ataque burbujas en su cara.

—¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó Phil muy extrañado, mientras se le acercaba y lo miraba con atención— ¡Chicos, miren!

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Ash muy extrañado, al tiempo que se acercaba con Gary.

—Tiene su patita lastimada —le dijo algo triste Phil— Profesor, ¿me da permiso para buscar una baya para que se recupere?

—Por supuesto. Te esperamos en el laboratorio.

—¡Muchas gracias! —el joven tomó en brazos a Poliwag, y partió corriendo al interior del bosque.

—¿Y si se pierde? —preguntó muy extrañado uno de los niños.

—Siempre se pierde en el interior del bosque, lo conoce como la palma de su mano —le respondió el profesor muy tranquilo—. Ustedes concéntrense en no perderse, no queremos que esto se transforme en una misión de búsqueda de perdidos. ¡Jajajaja!

—¡Si profesor!

Así, todo el grupo retomó la excursión, mientras Ash y Gary se habían quedado parados. Habían preferido no continuar con el grupo.

—¿Qué te parece si ayudamos a Phil a buscar las bayas para el pequeño Poliwag? —le preguntó con entusiasmo Ash.

—Si —le asintió con entusiasmo—. Mientras más rápido se recupere ese Poliwag, menos sufrirá.

Y sin avisarle al profesor Oak, ambos jóvenes partieron tras su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Phil comenzó a mirar por los árboles en búsqueda de una baya. Parecía muy entusiasmado en su búsqueda.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá? —le preguntaba, intentando distraerlo— Te daré una baya oran y buscaremos a tu familia.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar la baya en cuestión, dando a ver qué aquel bosque lo conocía mucho mejor que cualquiera. Con algo de dificultad subió por el tronco del árbol, alcanzó la baya oran, y con la misma dificultad bajó del árbol.

—¡Aquí está, Poliwag! —exclamó sin perder el entusiasmo, corriendo hacia el Pokémon— ¡Con esto te sentirás mejor! —el pequeño Pokémon le asintió, y comenzó a comer muy feliz— Que bueno que te guste —le agradeció muy feliz.

Una vez que terminó de comer la baya, el Pokémon se vio mucho más animado, volviéndole las energías, y comenzó a decirle algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó muy extrañado, a lo que el Poliwag le indicaba una dirección— ¿Quieres que te espere? —el Pokémon le asintió, y se metió entre los matorrales— ¿Me irá a dar algo?

Pero a los pocos segundos, se escuchó gritar al pequeño Poliwag, por lo que Phil corrió en dirección a lo que sucedía.

—¡Poliwag, ¿qué sucede?! —pero apenas llegó con el Pokémon, notó que los mismos niños que los habían molestado, ahora lo estaban haciendo con el pequeño— ¡Oigan, dejen a ese Poliwag en paz!

—Que Pokémon más inútil —dijo de forma despectiva el mismo que los había molestado, sosteniendo de la cola a Poliwag— ¡Evoluciona, inútil! Si fueras un Poliwrath, valdría la pena.

—¡Suéltalo, lo que le haces le duele! —volvió a gritarle, pero esta vez con algo de miedo.

—¿Es tuyo? —volvió a preguntarle de forma despectiva— ¡Entonces te lo devuelvo! —y lo lanzó a lo alto sin más miramientos.

—¡Te voy a acusar con la señorita Theresa! —le gritó muy molesto Phil, quien intentó atrapar al pequeño.

—No tienes valor —y de pronto, Phil sintió como alguien más lo tiraba al suelo, al tiempo que entre todos se reunieron y comenzaron a patearlo, y al segundo el Poliwag caía en su espalda.

—¡Ya déjennos, no les hemos hecho nada! —gritó entre sollozos de dolor.

—Entonces —el líder del grupito lo agarró del cabello, y lo amenazó—, si valoras tu vida y la de este inútil, no dirás nada… —pero fue interrumpido de golpe.

—¡Qué le hacen a mi amigo, tontos! —de pronto, vio como Ash comenzó a agarrar a puñetazo limpio a quien antes lo estaba amenazando.

—¡Poliwag, vete de aquí, no quiero que te lastimen más! —le gritó muy ansioso Phil, haciendo que el pequeño arrancara muy asustado del lugar.

—¡Oigan, se escapa! —uno de los que estaba con el grupo logró notar que el Poliwag estaba escapando, por lo que quiso ir tras él.

—¡Tú no te vas! —y con la misma furia de Ash, Gary comenzó a golpear fuertemente al niño.

—¡Ash, sigue a ese Poliwag! —le pidió muy angustiado Phil— ¡Puede que aún esté lastimado!

—¡Me vuelvo a enterar que le hicieron algo a mis amigos, y te volveré a golpear! —volteó a ver hacia Phil, y le asintió— ¡Voy de inmediato! —y salió a la siga del pequeño.

—Phil, volvamos al laboratorio…

—¿A dónde creen que van? —le preguntó uno de los tres niños que aún estaba bien.

—¿Quieren tener problemas con mi abuelo? — ahora Gary les amenazó— Ni querrán saber que les haría mi papá y mi mamá si ven algo raro.

—¡No le presten atención! —les gritó el líder, quién estaba muy golpeado— ¡Tenemos que agarrar a ese Poliwag!

Y con la rabia de haber sido apaleado por quienes consideraba inferiores, el grupo salió a la siga del Poliwag.

—¡Phil, ¿estás bien?! —le preguntó Gary muy preocupado.

—¿Por qué son malos con ese pequeño Poliwag? —preguntaba Phil— Acaba de nacer, no sabe nada de peleas.

—Porque son brabucones, por eso lo hicieron —le respondió muy molesto—. Volvamos al laboratorio, tienes que atenderte.

—¡Me duele mucho, Gary! —se quejó Phil, quién se tomaba del estómago.

—Caminaremos lento —le dijo Gary, mientras pasaba del brazo derecho de su amigo por los hombros—. Esta vez se sobrepasaron, le diremos a la señorita Theresa y a mi abuelo.

Mientras todo ese desastre sucedía, la pequeña Serena se encontraba pérdida dentro del bosque, tras haber perdido a quienes seguía; el grupo de matones.

—Creí que habrían menos Pokémon solo por estar cerca de ese rancho —pensaba algo preocupada Serena—. También, ¿quién me manda a seguirlos? —suspiró pesado, y resolvió— Soy una tonta. Será mejor volver.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, se vio en medio del espeso bosque.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntaba muy desesperada— ¡Oigan, ¿dónde están todos?! —con mucha desesperación, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, sin encontrar a nadie, hasta que cayó de tanto dar vueltas. De pronto, el pequeño Poliwag apareció entre los matorrales, la miró, y continuó. Parecía muy apurado— ¡Nunca quise venir a este campamento! ¡Mamá!

La pequeña Serena lloraba del miedo que sentía, pero aquel miedo aumentaría tras sentir más ruido de entre los matorrales. En eso, notó que un niño de su misma edad aparecía, buscando a aquel Pokémon.

—¡Poliwag! —le llamaba el joven, pero al ver a Serena, pasó su preocupación a ella— ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —ante la pregunta, lo miró a los ojos— Soy Ash. ¿Qué pasa contigo, tienes algún problema?

—Me duele la pierna… —le indicó con mucha pena.

—¿Estás bien? —y mientras se hincaba, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo— Esto debería ayudar —y con mucha delicadeza, amarró el pañuelo a su rodilla, lugar donde se había lastimado— ¡Listo!

Pero al intentar levantarse, Serena se quejó por el dolor que aún sentía.

—Este es un buen encanto —y con el mismo entusiasmo, Ash posó sus manos sobre la rodilla de la joven, sin tocarla— ¡Dolor, dolor, vete ya!

La jovencita, algo ingenua, intentó ponerse de pie, pero claramente el "hechizo" no había funcionado.

—¡No tiene caso, no puedo ponerme de pie! —se quejó muy adolorida Serena.

—¡Nunca te rindas hasta el final! —le arengó Ash con entusiasmo, dándole su mano izquierda— ¡Vámonos!

La tomó de su mano, la empujó hacia él, y la apegó a su cuerpo, dejando muy desconcertada a la pequeña de Kalos, quién se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya está —y aún de su mano tomada, le indicó fuera del bosque—. Volvamos al campamento —y comenzó a guiarla a paso lento—. Ya. Vámonos.

Había sido un encuentro fortuito y coincidente, pero para fortuna de Serena, había llegado su salvador.

—¿Qué hacías en medio del bosque? —le preguntó muy extrañada— ¿Estabas buscando a ese Poliwag que se apareció?

—Así es —le asintió con orgullo—. Un amigo me pidió que lo fuera a buscar, unos niños malos lo estaban lastimando.

—¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! —de pronto se escuchó la voz de los brabucones, quienes rodearon a Ash y Serena— ¿Donde esta ese Poliwag?

—¡No lo sé, por fortuna se perdió en el bosque! —les gritó muy desafiante, intentando proteger a la joven.

—¿Y tú qué haces con esa niñita? —le preguntó muy extrañado uno de los niños— ¡No deberías estar con ese perdedor sin papá!

—¡Te dije que dejaras de hablar de mi papá! —le gruñó muy molesto Ash, quién se lanzó a golpear a quien lo había insultado.

—¡Esta vez estás solo, tonto! —y quién mandaba al grupo, lo agarró por la espalda, aprovechando quién lo iba a golpear de darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —les reclamó muy enojada Serena, mientras también era agarrada por uno de los niños.

—¡Si eres amiga de ese tonto, entonces también eres tonta! —le insultó quién la había agarrado.

—¿Qué tal si los lanzamos por el barranco? —les propuso uno de los niños— ¡Nadie extrañará a un par de inútiles!

—¡Ya déjennos en paz! —les gritó Ash— ¡¿Por qué son tan malos con nosotros?!

—Porque son tratados como especiales, y así nos deberían tratar a nosotros —le reclamó muy molesto uno de los jóvenes.

—¡No le des explicaciones, tirémoslos por el barranco! —le gritó quién los lideraba.

—¡No, déjennos! —comenzó a gritar desesperada Serena, intentando zafarse.

Entre los cinco se llevaron a Ash y Serena hasta el barranco que daba vista a Pallet Town. Parecía la última vista que tendrían en sus vidas.

—¿Sus últimas palabras? —les preguntó el mayor del grupo.

—¡Suéltanos! —le gritó desesperada Serena.

—Esperaba un "Mi amo todo poderoso, seré tu sirviente" —les dijo medio en burla—. ¡Despídanse!

Y entre los cinco, lanzaron de una patada a Ash y Serena.

—Perdóname por meterte en esto… —le pidió con miedo Ash, mientras abrazaba a la joven.

—Ash… —la joven, quién estaba aún más aterrada, solo gritó— ¡Auxilio! —por alguna razón, Serena notó como si algo en el aire detuviera su caída— ¿Qué sucede?

—No. Ustedes perdónennos por dejarlos solos —se escuchó de fondo una voz femenina.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —gritó muy sorprendida Serena, pero al no ver a nadie, prefirió cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

De pronto, apareció un extraño Pokémon color celeste azulado. Comenzó a correr rápidamente entre los peñascos del barranco logrando salvarlos, llevándoselos en su lomo nuevamente arriba. Los cinco brabucones veían muy perplejos al extraño Pokémon; jamás habían visto algo así.

—¿Qué Pokémon es ese? —se preguntaba uno de los jóvenes muy sorprendido.

—¡Debe ser muy raro! —celebró el líder de los cinco— ¡Si lo atrapamos, seremos muy poderosos y famosos! —pero aquellas palabras solo lograron molestar a aquel ser con forma de perro, quién los vio a los ojos y usó su malicioso, aterrándolos por completo.

—¡Nos quiere comer! ¡Mamá! —y gritando al unísono, salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Con algo de dificultad, con un Ash que parecía ido por la situación, aún abrazándola fuertemente, Serena bajó y ayudó a su nuevo amigo a despertar.

—¡Ash, estamos bien! —celebró muy aliviada la pequeña, pero el joven no soltaba el abrazo— ¡Ash, despierta! —le gritó más fuerte, logrando despabilar al joven.

—¿Eh? —Ash miró para todos lados muy confundido, y notó que estaban nuevamente en la parte alta del barranco— ¿Qué sucedió?

—El señor Pokémon nos salvó —le exclamó muy feliz Serena cuando lo quiso indicar, pero aquel ser había desaparecido— ¿Dónde está?

—Sea lo que sea, nos salvó —comentó algo confundido Ash—. Como sea. ¡Gracias señor Pokémon!

—¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos! —también le gritó muy feliz Serena— Pero parece que alguien más lo ayudó —ahora le agregó algo confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—Una voz femenina dijo, "Perdónennos por dejarlos solos".

—¿No viste a nadie más? —le preguntó muy extrañado Ash.

—No.

—Qué extraño —puso sus manos en las comisuras de sus labios, y gritó a la nada— ¡También, gracias señorita por ayudarnos! —y volvió su atención a Serena— ¡Volvamos al laboratorio, la señorita Theresa y el profesor Oak tienen que saber que hicieron esos niños malos! —le dijo muy molesto.

—¡Si!

Y sin mayores demoras, partieron a paso muy lento al laboratorio.

Llegar al laboratorio fue una de las tareas más frustrantes y agotadoras que pudieron haber pasado. Pero eran conscientes que, ese día, aquel matonaje había llegado a niveles intolerables. Debían decírselos, no podían continuar más sufriendo por culpa de unos niños que, simplemente, no les agradaban.

Los primeros en llegar con Theresa, fueron Gary y un muy lastimado Phil. Pero el recibimiento que tendrían, no sería el más agradable de todos.

—¡Aguanta Phil, ya llegamos! —le decía Gary con entusiasmo, a un Phil que seguía muy preocupado por aquel Poliwag.

—¡Señorita, ahí están! —de pronto, tanto Gary como Phil escucharon aquellas desagradables voces.

—¡Jovencitos, ¿qué sucedió?! —les llamó la atención fuertemente la asistente del profesor Oak.

—¡Señorita Theresa, esos niñitos golpearon a Phil…! —comenzó a explicarle Gary.

—¡No sea mentiroso! —le gritó Theresa muy molesta— ¡Me contaron todo, me dijeron que los golpeaste en compañía de Ash!

—¡Tuve que hacerlo, sino hubiesen matado a Phil! —les exclamó muy alterado Gary.

—¿Cree que por ser el nieto del profesor Oak, puede andar golpeando a quien no le simpatice? —le cuestionó nuevamente Theresa.

—¡Le estoy diciendo que ellos estaban golpeando a mi amigo…! —volvió a gritar muy alterado Gary.

—Ellos llegaron corriendo, muy asustados —le dijo, mirando a aquellos jóvenes con pena—. ¿Dónde está el señor Ash?

—¡Él fue a ver al Poliwag que ellos estaban maltratando! —le gritó furioso Phil.

—¡No me levanté la voz, jovencito! —le cuestionó muy molesta.

En eso, vieron llegar a Ash y Serena, quienes tenían sentimientos encontrados por lo que sucedió. Pero con tan solo ver a los cinco jóvenes, Ash se lanzó a golpearlos por instinto.

—¡Malditos, como se atreven a lanzarnos por ese barranco! —y dejando a Serena atrás, Ash agarró a quién mandaba a los cinco, y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara.

—¡Ash, detente! —le gritó desesperado Gary.

—Muy bonito señor Ash, continúe —le regañó muy enojada la asistente—. No me sorprendería para nada que usted haya dejado en tan malas condiciones al joven Phil —pero en esta ocasión, los tres jóvenes prefirieron morderse la lengua.

—Señorita Theresa —le interrumpió muy molesta Serena—, lo que dicen Ash y sus amigos es cierto.

—¿Usted que hacía en el interior del bosque sin supervisión? —ahora le preguntó a la peli miel, igual de rígida.

—Me aburrí de leer libros, así que decidí seguir al grupo, pero lamentablemente me topé con esos matones —les indicó muy enojada—. Sin ningún motivo, nos lanzaron con Ash por un barranco…

—No parecen haber sido lanzados por un barranco —les aclaró muy molesta Theresa.

—No me pregunte quién nos salvó, pero la dueña de aquella voz, y aquel extraño Pokémon color celeste nos salvó. Parecía un Vaporeon más grande que nosotros…

—¡¿Me está tomando el pelo, señorita?! —le regañó muy enfadada Theresa— ¡¿Me está diciendo que un fantasma y un Vaporeon más grande que ustedes los salvó?!

—¡No le estoy mintiendo, es la verdad! —le reclamó muy enfadada.

—¡No me levanté la voz! —ahora le gritó a la pequeña Serena— A usted la veía más lista e inteligente, pero no es más que una maleducada —muy molesta, fue hasta una mesa, donde tenía varios materiales, y de ella tomó cuatro reglones de madera no muy gruesos—. Los cuatro, los quiero formados frente mío.

—¿Que nos va…? —pero la pregunta de Ash fue interrumpida.

—No cuestione mis reglas. Perdió su derecho a defenderse —le volvió a decir muy molesta—. No puedo creer que jóvenes como ustedes, el supuesto futuro de este pueblo perdido en la nada, no sean más que matones —volvió con ellos, y los miró muy seria—. Quiero ver las manos de los cuatro —y con cierto miedo, los pequeños estiraron sus brazos frente a ellos, con las manos abierta—. Den vuelta sus manos.

—¡Lo sabrá mi papá y mi abuelo! —le desafió Gary.

—¡Y mientras ellos no estén, yo soy quien vela por la seguridad e integridad de todos! —y con la suficiente fuerza, Theresa azotó hasta romper una de las tablillas en el revés de las manos del joven.

—¡Oiga, usted no es nadie para maltratarnos! —le gritó desesperada, y muy asustada Serena.

—Esto no es maltrato —le regañó, mientras también azotaba una de las tablillas en el revés de las manos de la joven, también terminando quebrada—. Es un correctivo para que no vuelvan a cometer los mismos errores.

—¡No es justo, esos niños siempre nos están maltratado, ellos deberían estar aquí! —le gritó Ash, quién sin aviso, también recibió el castigo en sus manos.

—Al único que he visto golpear a sus compañeros es a usted, señor Ash —le recordó Theresa—. Primero discúlpese con sus compañeros por golpearlos, y luego hablaremos.

—Lo único que hicimos fue ayudar a un Poliwag lastimado de esos matones —decía Phil muy triste—, esos niños nos trataron muy mal, y la recompensa es su propia justicia. No vale nada…

Aquella respuesta tan frontal, no hizo más que enfadar a la asistente del profesor, quién golpeó por la espalda con la tablilla, y al no lograr romperse, también aplicó el castigo en sus manos, hasta lograr desahogarse. Ash, Gary y Serena miraban muy asustados. Phil, solo por decirle sus verdades, estaba recibiendo un peor castigo.

—Niñito malcriado —le dijo, mientras adicionalmente de dio una bofetada—. No vuelva a hablarme así. Aprenda a respetar a sus mayores…

—La odio… —comenzó a susurrar el joven, con la voz muerta— Golpeó a mis amigos, protegió a esos matones… Definitivamente, ese Poliwag fue mucho más agradecido que usted… Usted no vale nada… Los humanos no valen nada… ¡Muéranse!

Todos habían quedado blancos por aquellas palabras, y más cuando Phil levantó su mirada. No expresaba ninguna emoción, más que las ganas de hacer desaparecer todo.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —de la nada, el profesor Oak había aparecido— Phil, ¿qué te sucede?! —le preguntó muy sorprendido.

—Solo les apliqué su correctivo por asustar y golpear a estos jóvenes —le respondió Theresa, mientras indicaba a los cinco jóvenes, quienes también estaban algo intimidados por la actitud de la asistente.

—¿Correctivo? —el profesor concentró su atención en Ash, Gary, Phil y Serena, notando en sus manos el correctivo— Theresa, y ustedes cinco, acompáñenme al laboratorio —y luego desvío su atención a Ash y los demás—. Niños, ustedes quédense aquí.

Una vez que el profesor entró al laboratorio con su asistente y los cinco brabucones, comenzaría lo que sería, su rivalidad.

—Todo es tu culpa —le dijo muy molesto Ash a Gary—. Si no hubieras golpeado a ese idiota, nada de esto le hubiese pasado a Phil.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó muy molesto el pelicastaño— ¡Si en vez de haber traído a esa niña, hubieses traído a ese Poliwag, no hubiésemos pasado por esto!

—¡No le llames niña! —le gritó muy molesto Ash— ¡Estaba perdida en el bosque, no podía dejarla!

—Si la hubieses dejado, creo que también me enojaría contigo, Ash —le dijo muy molesto Phil—. Abandonar… ¿es lo mejor que saben hacer?

—Perdóname Phil… —le dijo muy apenado Gary— No intenté decir que la dejara abandonada.

—Por favor, perdónenme —ahora dijo muy triste Serena, quién se sobaba las manos para intentar bajar el dolor—. De haber sabido que pasarían por esto por mi culpa…

—No fue tu culpa —le dijo Ash—. ¡Es culpa tuya, Gary! ¡¿Acaso creías que te perdonarían solo por ser el nieto del profesor Oak?!

—¡Al menos tengo a alguien, tú no tienes nada! —le reprochó Gary.

—¡Mi mamá es mejor que toda tu familia junta, idiota! —y furioso, se lanzó a golpear a puño limpio a Gary, ambos terminando enfrascados en una pelea.

De esa forma, el trío de oro de Pallet Town se había convertido en tres niñitos que no sé pudieron volver a ver nunca más como los buenos amigos que eran. Desde ese segundo, cada uno quería ser mejor que el otro. Mientras el tercero en la discordia, no volvió a ver a todos de la misma forma, transformándose en un niño que comenzó a ser arisco con las personas.

* * *

...

* * *

Y creo que eso sería. Desconozco si les habrá sido de su agrado el capítulo, pero creo que hacía falta algo así. Desde mi punto de vista, solo quiero darles un consejo: si sufren de bullyng, díganlo, cuéntenlo, y por sobre todo, jamás se rebajen a su nivel. Intenten no prestarles atención, y creo que puede sonar algo creido, pero, siempre tengan en mente que ustedes son mejores que ellos.

Desde la próxima semana, creo que volverán los posteos a la normalidad, así que... ¡Hasta el próximo sábado!


	73. Especial: Entablando una extraña relació

Hola a todos. Y este es el ultimo capítulo de este pequeño especial. Curiosamente me coincidió con lo de Pikachu y Eevee, pero bue...

Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 73. Especial: "Entablando una extraña relación"**

Muy sorprendido, y a la vez muy impactado, Brock escuchaba cada palabra de boca de Ash y Gary.

—Fue muy cruel e injusto por lo que pasaron los cuatro —comentó muy serio Brock.

—Intentamos que nadie sepa sobre ese episodio —dijo muy avergonzado Ash—. Perdóname por no haberte dicho nada.

—Si era algo tan personal para ti, no tenías por qué hacerlo —le comentó Brock bastante más tranquilo, posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del joven.

—Por eso prometimos cuidarlo entre Ash, Serena y yo —le comentó Gary—. Él se convirtió en todo un héroe para ese Poliwag. Durante el castigo, dio la mayor clase de madurez.

—Pero todo en esta vida tiene un límite —completó Brock, mientras tomaba una de sus pokébolas y la lanzaba al aire— ¡Sal, Zubat! —y volvió su atención a Ash— Si Zubat y Pidgeotto buscan desde el aire, los encontraremos más rápido.

—Tienes razón —le dijo el joven peli azabache, ido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Ash? —le llamó Gary, pero el joven no parecía reaccionar— ¡Ash!

—Estaba pensando… —se decía Ash algo compungido— Si hubiésemos actuado de forma más madura en esos momentos, nada de esto hubiese pasado…

—Creo que tienes razón —le respondió Gary igual de pensante—. Llegaste y te lanzaste a golpear a diestra y siniestra.

—¿Y por qué no me detuvieron? —le preguntó algo molesto.

—¿Otra vez vas a comenzar a enrostrar tus errores en los demás? —esta vez, Gary parecía muy enfadado— Eres muy impulsivo, y eso te seguirá trayendo problemas hasta que madures.

—¡Es problema mío lo que hago con mi vida! —le gruñó muy molesto Ash.

—Haces muy bien el papel de perdedor, Ash Ketchum —le dijo con cierto deje de burla— ¡Solo eres un niñito malcriado!

—¡No soy ningún perdedor! —pero antes de lanzar un golpe, Brock lo detuvo— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Deteniéndote antes que cometas otro error —le dijo muy serio el moreno—. Veo que aún no cierran ese círculo, así que haré como que no escuché nada.

—Brock… —los dos miraron algo avergonzados al joven, para después mirar al suelo.

—Esto es algo que tienen que hablar entre los cuatro —reflexionó el joven, siempre manteniendo el temple y la calma— ¿Saben que sucedió con Serena?

* * *

—No lo sabemos —le respondió Satoshi—. Después de eso, el profesor suspendió el campamento de verano y todos volvieron a Kalos.

—Ya veo… —Misty se veía muy triste, intentaba contener el llanto, pero le era inútil— Entonces si en realidad te llamas Phil, ¿por qué te haces llamar Satoshi?

—Fue idea de Ash, Gary y Serena —le respondió con bastante tranquilidad—, pero el nombre lo ideó Serena.

—¿Y por qué Satoshi? —le preguntó muy extrañada.

—Me dijo que era porque fui el único maduro en ese momento —le respondió algo dudoso—. Qué lo que le había dicho a esa señora fue muy sabio.

—Ya veo… —dijo muy sorprendida Misty, mientras miraba a los ojos al joven, pensando— ¿Por qué siento que he visto a este niño en otro lugar?

—¿Sucede algo, Misty? —le preguntó muy extrañado Satoshi.

—¿Cómo puedo llamarte, Satoshi o Phil? —le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—Prometí que dejaría de usar el nombre de Satoshi cuando deje de cometer errores.

—Pero tú no has cometido ningún error —le comentó muy extrañada la peli naranja.

—Prefiero dejarlo así. Gracias de todos modos —le agradeció muy feliz.

—Será mejor ponernos en marcha, los chicos deben estar buscándonos —le comentó muy preocupada mientras comenzaba a levantarse, pero Satoshi se lo impidió— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó algo nerviosa.

—¿Te puedo mostrar un secreto? —le preguntó con mucho entusiasmo— Te quiero mostrar algo muy personal.

—¡¿Eh…?! —muy sonrojada, Misty quedó paralizada— ¡En serio, tenemos que…!

—¡Vamos, solo era un momento! —le exclamó con entusiasmo, volviendo a sentarla con brusquedad.

—¡Maldita sea, ahora como lo voy a mirar a la cara! —pensaba espantada— ¡No, no quiero ver! —y completamente roja, prefirió taparse la vista con las manos.

—Mira —mientras Satoshi llevaba su mano derecha a su bolsillo, Misty miraba entremedio de sus dedos—. A nadie más le he mostrado esto, y quiero que tú solamente lo veas.

—¡Ya no llegaré pura al matrimonio! —pensaba espantada.

—Mira —y cuando sacó su mano del bolsillo, Satoshi sacó un pequeño reloj muy extraño— ¿Verdad que es extraño?

—¿Eh? —y algo… desconcertada, Misty miró al joven, luego al reloj, y nuevamente al joven— ¿Eso era?

—¿Qué esperabas ver? —le preguntó muy extrañado Phil, mirando a la joven con mucha curiosidad.

—¡Creí que me ibas a mostrar tu…! —pero automáticamente tapó su boca con las manos, pensando— ¡Cállate estúpida, creerá que eres una pervertida!

—¿Te sientes bien? —ahora le preguntó muy preocupado, llevando su mano derecha a la frente de la peli naranja, creyendo que se sentía mal.

—¡Si, me siento bien! —le exclamó aún más agitada, quitándole la mano de golpe, después inhalar, exhalar, e intentar distraer sus nervios— ¿Qué es ese reloj?

—Mi mamá me lo dio el día que comencé mi viaje —le respondió con mucho orgullo—. Era de su abuelita, y me lo dio porque creía que me daría buenas energías.

—Pero su forma es muy extraña —volvió a mirar el reloj, y pudo notar sus detalles—. Manecillas doradas, marco transparente… ¿Es de vidrio?

—No —le negó con la cabeza—. Se me ha caído muchas veces, pero jamás se ha roto.

—¿Puedo verlo? —le pidió muy intrigada.

—Si… —aceptó muy apenado—. Yo…

—¡Gracias! —pero cuando tocó el reloj, ambos sintieron algo extraño.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y por alguna razón, la respiración de ambos comenzó a volverse agitada. Sin ningún motivo, Satoshi se lanzó sobre Misty, mientras ella seguía mirándolo, sin siquiera dar la pelea de zafarse.

—Por fin te vuelvo a ver… —decía con la voz ida.

—No deberías. Aún no… —dijo Misty también con la voz ida.

* * *

De pronto, ambos despertaron de golpe, y se vieron en un lugar muy extraño. Parecía invadido en la oscuridad, dejando un paisaje apocalíptico.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —se preguntaba Satoshi muy asustado.

—Phil, aún no es tiempo que comiences —le dijo de fondo una voz femenina—. Aún no comienza.

—¡Satoshi! —muy asustada, Misty apareció tras el joven, abrazándose por acto reflejo a él— ¿Qué lugar es este?

—Misty, maestra del agua —ahora le dijo la voz femenina—, debes hacerte poderosa. Y jamás te rindas por nada.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —le preguntó muy nerviosa la peli naranja.

—Me conoces, pero aún no me conoces —le respondió aquella voz—. Aún no están listos.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —le preguntó Satoshi muy nervioso— ¡¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?!

—Porque te conozco mejor de lo que crees —le respondió—. Fue una mala coincidencia lo que sucedió, pero cuando estén listos, se los haremos saber.

* * *

…

Tanto Satoshi como Misty, vieron como ambos Pikachu los sacudían muy desesperados, al ver que no despertaban.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntaba Satoshi, despertando muy confundido.

—Satoshi… disculpa… —decía Misty con voz nerviosa— ¿Podrías bajar de encima mío?

—¡Perdóname Misty…! No quise… —exclamó muy aterrado el joven, levantándose muy sonrojado y nervioso.

—Tranquilo —le negó muy tranquila—. Por alguna razón… —comenzó a decir muy dudosa Misty.

—¡¿No me digas que tuviste el mismo sueño?! —le preguntó muy sorprendido el joven— Maestra del agua…

—Phil… —susurró muy sorprendida Misty.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente por un buen tiempo, apenas si pestañaban… hasta que un impactrueno de ambos Pikachu, terminaron rostizados en el suelo.

—Creo… que debemos avanzar… —comentó Satoshi muy quejumbroso… y chamuscado…

—Apoyo la moción… —le apoyó Misty… igual de quejumbrosa… y chamuscada…

Ambos Pokémon simplemente se pusieron a reír por tan curiosa situación.

Una vez repuestos, y más despiertos…, comenzaron a planear el cómo volver con Ash y los demás.

—¿Y cómo subiremos? —le preguntó Misty algo agobiada— Tendremos que escalar.

—¡Espera! —le gritó algo rápido Satoshi, hablándole algo nervioso— No lo hagas, te podrías lastimar…

—¡Tengo muchas marcas de guerra, una más no me hará nada! —le dijo muy orgullosa Misty.

—No quiero que te lastimes... —le dijo muchísimo más nervioso, y rojo— Tú…

—¿Yo que? —le preguntó extrañada, intentando mirar a sus ojos, pero el joven desviaba su mirada con tal que no lo viera— A ti te pasa algo —le dijo algo molesta.

—Yo… —pero el joven seguía tartamudeando.

—¡¿Yo que?! —ahora le preguntó muy molesta— ¡Se claro, no me gusta esos tartamudeos!

—¡No quiero que te lastimes, porque eres muy bonita! —le gritó el joven muy desenfadado— ¡Por eso! —terminó muy avergonzado.

—¡¿Eh…?! —y ahora ella terminando muy sonrojada, gritó de sorpresa— ¡Yo…!

—Sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo, Ash debe ser muy afortunado… —pero las tímidas palabras de Satoshi fueron interrumpidas.

—¡Oye, oye, espera un momento! —le gritó muy desconcertada— ¡Yo estoy con él porque somos amigos, y me debe una bicicleta!

—¿Una bicicleta? —le preguntó el joven muy extrañado.

—Cosas con él, no te preocupes —le comentó algo nerviosa—. Gracias, nadie me había dicho antes que era bonita —le agradeció muy feliz—, pero eso no nos sacará de este lugar.

—¡Espera un momento! —tomó una de sus pokébolas, y la lanzó al aire— ¡Sal, Pidgeot!

Apenas el ave salió, este estiró sus alas, como si se hiciera más grande.

—¡Es enorme! —exclamó muy sorprendida Misty— ¡Jamás había visto un Pidgeot tan firme y bien cuidado!

—¿Cómo no lo voy a cuidar? —le preguntó muy extrañado el joven— Es parte de mi familia.

—¿Tú familia? — la peli naranja miró muy sorprendido a Satoshi, y luego se acercó a Pidgeot a acariciarlo— Nunca había visto algo así en mi vida —en eso, notó al joven montar al Pokémon pájaro.

—¿Vamos por Ash y los demás? —le preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Si… —notó como le daba la mano para que subiera, y la aceptó muy feliz, al tiempo que ambos Pikachu subían a sus hombros.

—¡Pidgeot, vámonos! —y de dos aletazos, emprendió vuelo.

Desde lo alto del cielo podían ver todo el campo, y más allá, lo que los ayudaba a una rápida búsqueda.

—Misty… —decía el joven algo nervioso.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —le preguntó algo asustada, abrazando con mucha fuerza a Satoshi.

—Siento tus pechos en mi espalda… —le dijo muy avergonzado— No quiero faltarte el respeto…

—¿Eh? —notó lo pegada que estaba al joven, y solo dijo— No te preocupes, no me faltas el respeto… Es solo que… Pidgeot vuela muy alto y rápido…

—Ya veo. Le diré a Pidgeot que baje la altura y velocidad…

—¡No te lo dije para que sientas pena por mí! —le gritó muy molesta— Aun así, gracias por ser considerado conmigo —le terminó con una sonrisa que reflejaba la pena que sentía.

—Me gustaría tener una novia como tú —le comentó muy feliz—. Debería tener envidia de Ash por tenerte de compañera, pero estoy feliz por él.

—¿Hablas de formalizar algo con ese niñito? —le preguntó muy extrañada Misty— Debe ser una broma.

—¿Tú no sientes nada por él?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, sino no lo acompañaría! —le aclaró algo triste— Pero no tiene ningún interés en tener novia. Solo piensa en los Pokémon y nada más.

—Tampoco lo culpo —le dijo algo molesto Satoshi—. Después que su padre lo abandonó, sólo porque ser padre arruinaría su carrera como entrenador, cree que tener novia haría sufrir más a quien tenga a su lado.

—Por la misma razón nunca le he dicho nada. Sé que me rechazará —le dijo muy triste—. Pero tú eres distinto. Pienso que solo odias a la gente mala, porque si odiaras a los humanos, también odiarías a Ash, a Gary, y a mí —se le abrazó con más fuerza a la espalda, y le preguntó—. ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?

—Solo si quién las tiene se las merece —le respondió muy serio.

—Entonces quiero darte una segunda oportunidad —y con una mezcla de temor y valor, volteó el rostro del joven, y le dio un profundo beso en los labios—. Aprovecha mi segunda oportunidad…

Pero la mezcla de valor y temor de Misty, provocó que Satoshi se pusiera muy nervioso, lanzándose a abrazar a Pidgeot, y haciendo que la joven cayera del Pokémon.

—¡Misty! —y sin siquiera pensar, el joven se lanzó en picada a rescatarla, alcanzándola rápidamente— ¡Pidgeot…! —y antes que pudiera terminar su grito, se vio de vuelta en la espalda del Pokémon en compañía de Misty, mientras los dos Pikachu los miraban muy preocupados— ¡Tranquilo chicos, estamos bien! —le dijo algo más tranquilo— ¡Misty, ¿estás bien?! —pero de respuesta solo recibió una bofetada.

—¡Maldito imbécil, te pudiste haber matado! —le gritó furiosa.

—¡¿Qué querías, que te dejara caer?! —le preguntó furioso— ¡Pidgeot es de mi confianza, sabía que nos rescataría!

—¡No vuelvas a actuar como un suicida! —le pidió llorando— Yo… yo… —pero las palabras no le salían— ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué siento esto? —se preguntaba muy angustiada.

—No sé por qué, pero a veces siento que debo proteger a quienes más quiero, aún a costa de mi vida —decía Satoshi, haciendo una mueca extraña—. ¿Qué hubiese sido de ese Poliwag si no hubiese actuado así?

—¡Me rindo! —le gruñó muy fuerte— ¡Si no te comprometes con tu propia vida, entonces lo harás si tu vida la atas con la mía!

—¿Qué cosa que? —le preguntó muy extrañado.

—¡A partir de ahora, seré tu novia, te guste o no! —le declaró muy sonrojada, sin que el enfado desapareciera.

—¡¿Qué?! —el joven parecía demasiado sorprendido. No lograba procesar nada.

—No sé qué será, pero siento que mi lugar está a tu lado —decía muy confundida—. Y a la vez, ese algo me dice que aún no es el momento que estemos juntos.

—Si te refieres a seguir viajando con Ash, prefiero que lo sigas haciendo —le dijo bastante tranquilo—. No quiero que la pases mal.

—Que accesible… —dijo muy sorprendida, esperando otra clase de respuesta… más posesiva…— Muchas gracias… ¿Puedo decirte Phil?

—Si te sientes cómoda así —le contestó muy feliz, al tiempo que Pidgeot le avisaba de algo—. ¿Qué sucede, amigo?

—Phil, creo que es tu Butterfree, y el Pidgeotto y Zubat de Ash y Brock —le mencionó la peli naranja muy feliz— ¡Chicos, por aquí!

Los tres comenzaron a hacer señas para que los siguieran, a lo que Pidgeot atendió rápidamente.

Claramente, el temple y la paciencia de los Pokémon de Phil o Satoshi, como quieran llamarle, había sido más efectivo que cualquier plan de búsqueda.

Cuando llegaron y aterrizaron en tierra firme, Pikachu fue el primero en saltar a los brazos de su entrenador.

—¡Pikachu! —gritó de alegría Ash— ¡Qué bueno volver a verte, amigo! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—¡¿En verdad preguntas tamaña barbaridad, Ash?! —le gritó furiosa Misty, mientras se le acercaba de forma amenazante— ¡Phil cuidó muy bien de él!

—¡Misty, está bien! —le pidió algo nervioso Phil— Es natural tal preocupación. Ash quiere mucho a Pikachu.

—¿Eh? —tanto Ash como Gary, vieron muy sorprendidos a su amigo. No solo su actitud se veía muy distinta, ¿Misty lo había nombrado por su verdadero nombre?

—¿Qué les pasa, muchachos? —les preguntó muy extrañado Phil.

—A ti que te pasó… —le contradijo muy sorprendido Gary.

—Misty, ¿qué le hiciste? —ahora le preguntaba de reojo Ash.

—Yo… bueno… —intentó responder muy sonrojada— ¡Les traje a su amigo de vuelta, ¿y así me lo agradecen?! —ahora gruñó muy molesta.

—Amigo… de vuelta… —murmuraron Ash y Gary a la vez.

—¡Ash, no seré cobarde contigo! —le exclamó muerto de miedo Phil.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —le preguntó muy extrañado el aludido.

—Tengo un motivo para continuar… Tengo… mi segunda oportunidad —dijo con la voz temblorosa, mientras miraba a Misty, quién simplemente se sonrojó por completo—. Y cómo sé que no entenderás las cosas como te las digo, te seré directo…

—Phil, amigo —le dijo muy feliz Ash—. Si pudiera confiar a quienes más quiero en la vida a ti, lo haría un millón de veces… —bajó su mirada, y dijo con la voz quebradiza— Misty, Phil, espero que la pasen muy bien juntos…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó muy extrañada Misty.

—¡Sé que los dos viajarán solos, no es necesario que me lo expliquen con dibujos! —le gritó algo molesto.

—Pues parece que si hay que hacerte dibujos —le comentó medio en burla la peli naranja.

—¿Cuando he sido egoísta contigo, Ash? —le preguntó sentido Phil— Misty seguirá viajando contigo.

—¿Eh? —bastante sorprendido por aquellas palabras, Ash miró muy curioso a los dos— No entiendo.

—Misty es tu mejor amiga, y si la separo de ti, los dos se extrañarán —le explicó Phil muy tranquilo—. Y si se aburre de mí, ¿cómo volverá a encontrarte?

—Es verdad —dijo Ash, esbozando una sonrisa irónica—. Pensar en uno mismo y en los demás a la vez… ¿Eso significa que el trío de Pallet Town vuelve a la carga?

—No creo que sea tan fácil —le negó Gary—. El daño por el que pasaste Phil… Ese daño hecho raíces…

—Yo si quiero que vuelva —le dijo Phil con mejor ánimo que sus dos amigos, para después voltear a ver a Misty—. Sé qué será difícil, pero, ¿puedo llamarte al centro Pokémon, Misty? —le preguntó muy complicado Phil.

—Nosotros vamos camino a isla Cinnabar —le comentó muy feliz Misty—. Si es que coincidimos en algún momento, estaría encantada.

—¡Gracias! —le exclamó con entusiasmo Phil— ¡Suerte a los dos en Cinnabar!

—¿No irás con nosotros? —le preguntó muy extrañado Brock.

—Quiero ir a Saffron a retar a Sabrina —le dijo algo apenado, más sabiendo que estaba mucho más atrasado con las medallas que sus dos amigos.

—¡Entonces suerte en tu batalla de gimnasio! —le desearon al unísono.

—¡Gracias! —en eso, notó como aquel Pikachu salvaje se le subía al hombro izquierdo, al igual que Eevee lo hacía en su hombro derecho— ¿No preferirías ir con Misty? Ella te salvó, además pasarías más tiempo con el Pikachu de Ash.

—Tú te lanzaste a salvarlo —le recordó Misty—. Un Pokémon también puede elegir a su entrenador, ¿no lo crees?

—No te prometo muchas victorias, pero sí que la pasarás muy bien con nosotros —le dijo Phil muy cohibido, a lo que el Pikachu solo le acarició la mejilla—. ¡Entonces bienvenido a la familia!

—¡Y tú! —ahora le gruñó Misty— ¡No quiero saber que vuelvas a actuar como un suicida!

—¡Si, si, ya entendí, mamá! —le dijo algo nervioso.

—¿Mamá? —se le acercó a la cara, y le dio un golpe con el dedo índice en la frente— Pikachu, Eevee, Butterfree… Mis pequeños, cuiden a este idiota por mí, por favor —a lo que los tres le asintieron con entusiasmo.

—¿Mis pequeños? —le preguntó muy extrañado Phil.

—¡Jajajaja! Qué lento eres… para ciertas cosas… —le burló de forma lasciva, dejando marcando ocupado al joven—. Cuídate mucho —se despidió, mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

—Tú también cuídate, Misty.

Misty se alejó de su, supuestamente ahora novio, y siguió su camino con Ash y Brock, mientras Phil y Gary se quedaron mirando al trío.

—Phil… —le llamó tímidamente Gary.

—¿Quieres continuar bajando el ego de Ash con tu ego? —le preguntó muy tranquilo Phil.

—Entre los tres somos rivales, y creo que Ash es quién más necesita mantener los pies en la tierra.

—Deja que las cosas fluyan —le contestó muy tranquilo Phil—. Y si, puedes. Ash se aburriría mucho sin alguien que le haga la vida cuadritos.

Mientras tanto, Ash, Misty y Brock reiniciaron su viaje a isla Cinnabar. Pero Ash se veía muy pensante; distraído.

—¿Te sucede algo, Ash? —le preguntó muy preocupado Brock.

—Desde aquel incidente en el campamento de verano, siempre quisimos de vuelta a nuestro amigo Phil, pero…

—Él me contó todo —le comentó Misty muy preocupada—. Ash, si te comienza a molestar mi presencia, creo que lo mejor es que no continúe con ustedes.

—Ese es el problema que tengo —le interrumpió muy serio—. Ni tú, ni Phil son el problema. Tengo miedo de echar todo a perder.

—Conociendo tus habilidades, lo veo posible —le comentó medio en broma la peli naranja.

—¡Oye, no es para que me des la razón! —le gruñó muy molesto a Misty.

—Tranquilo —le dijo muy feliz Misty—. Algo me dice que, de alguna u otra forma, todo terminará bien. No te preocupes.

—Gracias Misty, necesitaba escucharlo —le agradeció bastante más tranquilo.

Y así, Ash, Gary y Phil tomaron distintos caminos, pero siempre viendo al mismo destino. La liga Índigo.

 **Tres semanas después…**

—¡Vamos, por favor contesta! —pedía muy ansioso Phil, quién estaba frente a una de las gavetas telefónicas del centro Pokémon de Saffron.

De la nada, por la pantalla del comunicador, apareció una Misty muy radiante.

—¡Hola Phil! —le saludó muy feliz la peli naranja, al tiempo que Pikachu y Eevee también aparecían muy felices por el monitor— ¡Hola mis pequeños! Perdónenme por no haberles contestado de inmediato.

—No te preocupes —le dijo muy entusiasmado—. ¿Cómo les ha ido?

—Muy bien —le asintió Misty—. El Charmeleon de Ash evolucionó a Charizard.

—¡Eso es genial! —le gritó con entusiasmo.

—El problema es que aún no le hace caso en nada —le comentó muy desconcertada.

—Eso no es genial —le respondió con los mismos ánimos.

—Lo mejor es no apurar las cosas. Ash es un gran entrenador —le dijo con mucho entusiasmo Misty.

—A propósito —le preguntó muy extrañado el joven—. ¿Qué Pokémon es el que tienes en brazos?

—¿Eh? —Misty bajó su mirada al Pokémon, y volvió a la pantalla— ¡Se llama Togepi! ¡Saluda a papá, pequeño!

—¡¿Papá?! —aquellas palabras incomodaron un poco al joven.

—Si —le asintió con mucha felicidad—. Desde hoy es mi pequeño bebé.

—¿Cuándo lo capturaste? —le preguntó, mientras miraba muy extrañado al pequeño.

—En realidad, el me capturó —aquella respuesta dejó muy confundido al joven—. Un huevo que Ash encontró en una excavación, donde curiosamente nos encontramos con Gary.

—¿Sigue haciéndole la vida cuadritos a Ash? —le preguntó de forma traviesa.

—Tu sabes que si —ante aquella afirmación, ambos se largaron a reír.

—Entonces Ash te regaló a Togepi —Phil parecía muy emocionado.

—Verás… —comenzó a decir con algo de nervios— Hicimos un pequeño torneo para ver quién se lo quedaba…

—¿Qué hicieron qué cosa? —pero todo el buen humor del joven, había desaparecido de golpe.

—¡Pero al final Togepi me eligió a mi como su entrenadora! —intentó corregir de golpe.

—¿En verdad hicieron algo tan infantil? —definitivamente, el buen humor de Phil había desaparecido— ¿En verdad él te escogió como su entrenadora?

—Eh… —a cada palabra, Misty comenzaba a sentir mayor distancia con su, aún novio— En realidad… Togepi reconoce a la primera persona que ve como su mamá, y yo evité que Ash y Brock vieran su nacimiento…

—En verdad espero que no lo hayas hecho a propósito.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Phil…! — le gritó algo acongojada.

—Mi nombre es Satoshi —el joven miró al Togepi, quién miraba directo a la pantalla con mucha curiosidad, y dijo después de un suspiro—. Los Pokémon dicen más cosas que las personas…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Misty ya le hablaba muy asustada.

—Ash… —cerró sus ojos, y finiquitó— ¿Sabes? No voy a perder mi amistad con Ash por ti.

—¡Espera, no sigas! —le gritó desesperada.

—¿Recuerdas aquel sueño? —la joven muy triste, simplemente le asintió— Creo que tenía razón, esto fue solo una mala coincidencia… Adiós, amiga —y cortó la comunicación, mientras miraba a un costado de él— No me equivoqué, solo los tengo a ustedes —acarició a Pikachu y a Eevee, y los hizo subir a sus hombros—. Solo confíen en quienes ustedes crean, pero jamás en las personas —y muy serio, salió del centro Pokémon, mientras Pikachu y Eevee se quedaron mirando muy tristes la pantalla. Todo volvía a como era antes.

Mientras, del otro lado del teléfono, la joven peli naranja lloraba desconsoladamente, aún sin colgar el teléfono.

—¡La única persona que me ha amado tal cual como soy… y yo lo arruino todo! —gritó completamente desconsolada, mientras Togepi acariciaba su cabello— Soy una tonta —limpió sus lágrimas, y miró al pequeño—. Esto fue una mentira… Sabía que también tengo ojos para Ash… —colgó el teléfono, y partió a los cuartos del centro Pokémon—. Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano.

— _Lo siento mucho, pero aún no es el momento —decía una voz femenina de fondo—. Hasta entonces, cuídense por favor._

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Si, lo se, nada termina bien en esta basura de historia... De modo que sea. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	74. Revelando la verdadera realidad

Hola a todos, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Me demoré porque había mucho que mirar, entre Let's go y Bohemian Raphsody... El caso, ya saben que del domingo no pasaré. En este capítulo, haré arder el mundo un poco, y eso... Hasta el próximo sábado!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 74: "Revelando la verdadera realidad"**

Todos escuchaban muy sorprendidos cada pasaje de la historia contada entre Gary, Misty, Serena y Phil. Era increíble cómo pequeños hechos, los que parecían casi fortuitos, detonaron el estado actual del grupo.

Las emociones estaban a flor de piel, más por las mujeres, quieres parecían empatizar más con la situación.

—Nosotros perdimos nuestros cuerpos por nuestras propias acciones, por eso sufrimos cuando éramos pequeños —decía muy pensante Ed—. Pero a diferencia de ustedes, siempre tuvimos apoyo de todos, nadie nos abandonó.

—Los comprendo —ahora les decía Inuyasha—. Cuando uno es pequeño, no comprende por qué otros niños los tratan así… Como un raro…

Todos seguían muy pensantes por la situación, salvo una jovencita, quién había comenzado a tronar sus nudillos.

—¿Dónde dijeron que vivía esa vieja amargada? —preguntó May bastante molesta— No se preocupen, voy a ir a romperle la cara.

—No te preocupes por ella —le dijo una voz adulta muy conocida.

—Profesor Oak —ante su llegada, todos voltearon a verlo, acompañado por Delia— ¿Porque no deberíamos preocuparnos por esa tipa?

—Un contacto llamado Suicune me contó todo lo que había sucedido —le respondió muy tranquilo—. En ese momento, me dijo que había rescatado a Ash y Serena de unos brabucones, y sus posibles consecuencias.

—Ya veo —soltó de golpe la joven de Kalos muy feliz—. Luego iré a agradecerle a Suicune.

—¿Y qué pasó con los brabucones y la amargada? —le preguntó Usagi.

—Despedí a Theresa ese mismo día por impartir correctivos inapropiados, y a aquellos niños se les vetó para siempre la licencia de entrenadores, al menos hasta que hayan cambiado su conducta con ellos.

—Pero podría volver a trabajar con cualquier otra persona —le aclaró Dawn muy preocupada—. ¿Eso no sería peligroso?

—Pequeña, lo que le sucede al profesor Oak siempre será noticia mundial —le respondió Delia esbozando una sonrisa.

—Todos se enteraron del caso, por lo que también fue vetada de la asociación de investigadores —le comentó la profesora Larch—. Aún recuerdo esa reunión, fue una votación unánime —término medio en broma.

—Gracias a todos por su apoyo, chicos —le agradeció muy apenado Phil—. Se los suplico, nunca piensen en la venganza, eso solo ensuciara su mente y alma.

—El profesor hizo lo que tenía que hacer, y con ese castigo es suficiente —le apoyó Gohan—. Lo que me pregunto. ¿Quién habrá sido la de aquella voz?

—Chicos, creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta viene de mucho más atrás de la que podemos creer —le dijo Sora muy seria.

—Por la misma razón, queríamos que todos los que fueron a la dimensión de Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo estuvieran con nosotros —les completó Iris—. Se reveló información muy importante sobre lo que puede estar sucediendo ahora.

—¿Información importante? —se preguntaban Phil y Sakura al unísono.

—Ustedes son los únicos testigos presenciales de lo que sucedió hace mil años —volvió a decir Iris, mucho más seria—. Reina Serenity, Bardock, por favor.

—No importa la época, los humanos siempre cometerán errores —dijo una voz masculina muy seria de fondo.

—Jamás caer en la venganza —ahora dijo una voz femenina muy pacífica—. Qué bueno que existan personas que protejan e impartan esos pensamientos.

En eso, de la nada, los espíritus de la reina y el saiyajin aparecieron entre ellos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les preguntó muy sorprendida May.

—Quienes son, creo que estás alturas no los sorprenderá —le respondió Iris—. Ellos vienen de otra dimensión; para ser más exactos, donde viven Gohan y Usagi.

—¡¿Qué?! —el grito entre todos fue unánime.

—Delia, lo siento mucho, pero es nuestro turno de decir la verdad —le dijo muy serio el profesor.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Sam —le asintió igual de seria la señora Ketchum.

—¿Qué verdad? —le preguntó muy extrañado Ed.

—¿Ellos tienen algo que ver con lo que tiene guardado en el sector más escondido del internet, profesor? —le preguntó muy seria Dawn, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Es verdad —comentó algo molesto Phil—. Nunca preví que estuvieran escondiendo información en la subred.

—Dawn, Phil, esa información no estaba escondida, estaba lista para que la usara su verdadero dueño —le asintió Delia muy tranquila.

—¿Su verdadero dueño? —ahora preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Su verdadero… dueño —susurró muy pensante Phil, mientras iba al teclado de la computadora.

—¿Y de quién es toda esa información realmente? —le preguntó muy extrañada Dawn.

—Allí hay información de hechos sucedidos en varias dimensiones —respondió Oak muy cortante.

—Toda esa información es de Henry, el padre de Ash —le respondió Delia, como si no fuera nada.

—¡¿Qué?! —el grito unísono de todos, parecía escucharse en todo el laboratorio.

¿Qué era lo que escondía realmente Henry?

—¡Esperé un momento, profesor! —comenzó a cuestionar algo molesta Dawn— ¡La tarjeta que me entregó era de su propiedad! ¡¿Acaso también nos está escondiendo cosas más allá de lo que vimos ahí?!

—Ellos no están escondiendo nada —dijo Phil, mientras introducía su contraseña de entrenador, y la información que estaba escondida en la subred comenzaba a salir.

De pronto, todos los monitores de la sala comenzaron a mostrar imágenes no solo de ellos, de su vida cotidiana, sino también de sus familias y antepasados. Todos veían impactados a un Phil que no daba la cara; ni siquiera sabían que decir. No entendían que pasaba.

—¿Quién… eres realmente? —le preguntó Marina muy impresionada.

—No fue muy difícil reconocerte en tu desafío contra la elite four —le dijo con demasiada tranquilidad el profesor Oak—. Como se lo dije a Max y Tracey, Satoshi es un maestro de las batallas, es imposible ganarle.

—Y como lograste calmar las cosas cuando Duplica le hizo aquella broma a Ash y Misty —le dijo algo sarcástica Delia—. Bienvenido a casa, Henry.

—¡¿Qué?! —nadie en la sala cabía en lo que sucedía. Parecía más una broma.

—¡Es imposible que él sea Henry! —le gritó muy enojada May— ¡Partiendo que el abandonó a Ash, debería tener su edad señora Ketchum!

—Rompiste todas las reglas que existen, ¿verdad? —le preguntó la reina Serenity.

—Así es —le asintió Phil… o Henry…—. Jamás hubiese abandonado a mis hijos, quería a mi familia, pero…

—¿Podrías explicarnos en mayor detalle que es lo que sucede? —le preguntó la profesora Larch.

—Primero que nada, mi nombre es Phil y soy de Pallet Town, y hace muy poco descubrí que soy la reencarnación de Henry, el padre de Ash.

—¿En verdad planean que creamos esa historia? —les cuestionó Ed muy molesto— Primero trabajabas para el escuadrón de la oscuridad, después te quitas la vida para salvar a Dawn y Marina, ¿y ahora eres la reencarnación de un padre irresponsable?

—Hermano, cálmate —le pidió Al algo nervioso—. Eso significa, que el padre de Ash está muerto.

—Así es —le respondió Phil—. Lamentablemente, el murió durante la guerra contra Johto en manos del escuadrón de la oscuridad.

—¿Es lo que estoy pensando lo que ocurrió? —Ed parecía muy preocupado por la supuesta respuesta que tenía en su mente.

—Sí, es como Ishval —le asintió Phil—. La única diferencia, fue que aquella guerra fue provocada para eliminar a los tres hijos de Henry.

—¿Pero por qué motivo? —le preguntó muy extrañada Misty.

—Es por el mismo motivo por el que ellos dos aún no han ido a descansar en paz —le respondió Iris, señalando a la reina Serenity y a Bardock—. Sus respuestas los dejará helados.

Ante aquellas palabras, muy intrigados, todos dieron vuelta a ver a los dos espíritus.

—Permítannos terminar, y luego podrán preguntarnos todo lo que quieran —les pidió muy serio Bardock.

—Nosotros participamos hace mil años en la batalla contra Arades, y fuimos elegidos como los guerreros de la luz y la oscuridad —le respondió la reina.

—¿Recuerdan las amenazas que tuvieron durante la recolección de las cartas Sakura? —interrumpió Iris como complemento— Por esa y esta razón, necesitamos sus experiencias. Perdón —le pidió con una reverencia la joven—. Por favor, continúen.

—Les sugiero que sean breves —les dijo Paul muy serio—. No les queda más de diez minutos en este mundo, o terminarán como almas en pena.

—Qué bueno que alcanzamos a despedirnos —comentó muy conforme la reina Serenity.

—Como digas —le dijo Bardock con fastidio—. El elegido de nuestra época fue sir Aaron, y su tarea era la de terminar con Arades, pero su poder era abrumador.

—Hizo el intento de sellarlo en el árbol del inicio, pero no fue suficiente —continuó la reina—. Por suerte, las guerreras elementales de nuestra época lograron sellarlo sacrificando sus vidas, y todo gracias a que un joven del futuro nos advirtió del peligro.

—Creo que las guerreras a las que se refieren son Ondine, Flora, Aurora y Dani, ¿no es así? — le preguntó Marina.

—Así es — en eso, el espíritu de Dani apareció frente a todos —. Me presento. Soy Dani, y soy la guerrera elemental del fuego de hace mil años — desvío su mirada hacia sus dos viejos amigos, y les saludó —. Pese a mil años, siguen viéndose jóvenes — les dijo medio en broma.

—Que graciosa —le contestó muy molesto Bardock—. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que ustedes conocen a quien nos ayudó.

—Tiene que ser una broma… —comentó algo desesperada May, mientras su pelo se desordenaba solo.

—No May —le negó Sora—. El verdadero organizador de todo esto, quién eligió a Phil y Sakura para esta misión, quién les ordenó a todos a protegernos, es el mismo que ha actuado en las sombras desde hace mil años. Es nuestro querido amigo Ash.

—¡Esto se está sobrepasando de lo estúpido! —les gruñó furiosa Misty— ¡¿Son sus mejores excusas para que los perdonemos por engañarnos todo este tiempo?!

—Mi Misty, es verdad lo que te dicen —le contestó Phil, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa irónica—. Conoceré a mis hijos, pero que no espere mucho de mi futuro.

—¡¿Mi Misty?! —exclamó muy nerviosa la peli naranja.

—Serena, ¿recuerdas bien aquella voz que escuchaste cuando Suicune los salvó? —le preguntó Sakura muy pensante.

—Si —le asintió—. Era una voz muy suave y tranquilizante.

—Eso significa que mi teoría es cierta —sentenció muy triste Phil, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, golpeando con mucha fuerza la mesa— ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Quién es el dueño de aquella voz? — ahora les preguntó Marina muy preocupada.

—Esa voz es la razón por la que no puedo estar con Phil —sentenció con tristeza Sakura—. Aquella voz, es de la novia de Henry. Ella es la verdadera madre de Ash.

Todos miraron a la joven perplejos, y luego a Delia. Era demasiada información, no lograban procesar nada, y seguía el bombardeo de información.

—Señora Ketchum… —susurró Misty.

—Mi hermanito siempre fue muy infantil —les contestó medio en broma Delia—. Iba a extrañar su compañía, así que adopté a Ash como mi hijo.

—¡No! —le gritó May muy molesta— ¡No importa lo que haya pasado, usted seguirá siendo la madre de Ash!

—Es verdad lo que dice May, Delia —Phil dio vuelta, y miró a los ojos de la señora Ketchum muy orgulloso—. Mi amigo Ash, es lo que es gracias a usted.

—¿Y qué pasó con los otros dos hermanos? —le preguntó muy serio Ed.

—Un niño y una niña —les respondió Oak—. Nosotros escapamos con ellos, y los entregamos a las órdenes de Dialga y Palkia.

—Lo único que sabemos de ellos, es que la niña tenía el cabello castaño miel, y el niño tenía el cabello azulado, como su padre.

—Si soy la reencarnación de Henry, significa que efectivamente ella también reencarnó —soltó algo más tranquilo—. Aún no es el momento, aún no —decía mientras miraba a los ojos a Misty—. Sabremos cual es el momento…

—Cuando nos digan que lo es… —completamente paralizada y sorprendida exclamó— ¡Imposible! ¡No… no puedo… no puedo ser…!

—Solo tú lograste accionar mi reloj, nadie más —le explicó Phil—. Siempre me dijiste en mis sueños que nunca dijera tu nombre. Tú eres Misty, la líder de gimnasio de Cerulean… y la reencarnación de la madre de los hijos que tuvieron con Henry.

Misty no lograba procesar nada, su mente estaba ida.

—¡Esto es una verdadera locura! —le gritó furioso Ed.

—Uno es capaz de hacer lo que sea por sus hijos —le dijo la reina Serenity muy tranquila—. Y si es necesario romper todas las reglas que existen para velar por ellos, entonces lo haremos sin dudar un segundo.

—¿Qué se puede decir en un momento así? —decía muy desconcertado Gary.

—¡Me duele la cabeza tanto pensar! —exclamó muy molesta Dawn.

—¿Qué clase de reglas rompiste? —le preguntó muy molesto Shaoran, quién solo escuchaba atento todo ese descalabro— Nadie puede reencarnar tan rápido, y mucho menos Misty puede ser la reencarnación de aquella mujer.

—Por lógica es cierto —le comentó Ed—. Misty es seis meses mayor que Ash. Ella ya existía cuando Ash nació.

—A menos que haya habido alguna situación que expuso a la muerte a Misty —le completó la profesora Larch.

—Ahora que lo mencionan —comenzó a decir muy pensante la líder de gimnasio—, a los seis meses de vida, tuve un cuadro de apnea del sueño. Si no hubiera sido por mis hermanas, hubiese muerto…

—Los dos estuvieron jugando a ser dioses —le regañó Ed a Phil muy molesto—. Siempre debe haber una equivalencia de intercambio —ante aquellas palabras, todos se quedaron mirando al joven alquimista—. ¿Qué dieron a cambio?

—Solo quería seguir en la batalla… —susurró muy triste Phil— Así tuviésemos que entregar nuestras almas a cambio.

—¿Qué significa eso? —les preguntó May, ya muy asustada.

—Entregaron sus almas a cambio de reencarnar a toda costa —les respondió Shaoran—. Seguramente, después que termine la guerra, ambos desaparecerán para siempre.

—Según leí —intervino de forma impulsiva Tomoyo—, cuando una persona reencarna porque sintió que su misión en el mundo no la pudo concluir, lo hace casi de inmediato.

—¿Eh? —Phil miró muy extrañado a la joven.

—Mírenlo así —les dijo con mucho entusiasmo—. Tienes la misma edad de Ash, así que mientras estuviste dentro de tu madre, podías haberte adaptado a ese cuerpo — y luego desvío su mirada a Misty —. Y tú, Misty. Si el alma de la madre de Ash no hubiese intervenido en ese momento, tal vez, ahora mismo no estarías aquí.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—No son muchos los recuerdos que tengo de mi vida pasada, pero recuerdo que ella siempre fue muy feliz y gentil, velaba por mí y mis Pokémon, aunque era algo torpe —le dijo Phil algo sentimental.

—Tienen mucho de que conversar —les dijo Dani con un tono de voz calmado—. Ahora sólo concéntrense en continuar las cosas donde quedaron.

—Si no quieren que sus estupideces hayan sido en vano —ahora les decía muy serio Bardock—, les sugiero que se pongan a entrenar.

—Antes que se vayan —les interrumpió de golpe Phil, quién muy decidido caminó hasta Misty, y le dio la mano, llamando mucho la atención de la joven—. Arceus me dijo que él envió a Ash al pasado a entrenar. ¿Lograron verlo?

—Sir Aaron nos contó que lo conoció cuando era niño, pero según sus relatos, todos ustedes lo son todo para el —le respondió la reina Serenity.

—Hizo todo lo posible para hacerse lo más poderoso que podía —continuó Bardock—, hasta que lo logró.

—Y en todo momento habló de ustedes, y en lo maravillosos que eran —terminó Dani—. Fue gracias a él, el que están ahora aquí.

—Fue gracias a él que logramos derrotar a los generales de la oscuridad —le completó Sakura—. Aquel cuaderno que encontré en el monte plateado, perfectamente podría estar escrito por Ash.

—Pero, ¿cómo logró saber sobre los Pokémon poseídos? —ahora le preguntó muy extrañado Ed.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad —acotó muy extrañada Marina—. Él no logró participar en la batalla contra Kyogre y Groudon.

—Ese tonto, siempre pasándose de listo —dijo con tono sarcástico Misty.

—Creo que, a partir de ahora no deberías referirte a él de esa forma —le pidió algo nervioso Phil.

—Phil, discúlpame, pero aún no logro procesar tanta información —le negó muy desconcertada—. ¿Cómo lograste recuperar los recuerdos de tu vida pasada?

—A partir de ahora, son ustedes quiénes deben encontrar sus propias respuestas —les mencionó Dani.

—Lo que suceda a partir de ahora, es solo asunto de nosotros —le dijo de reojo May—. Podrían ser un poco más empáticos.

—Está bien —le asintió Marina—, es mejor dejarlo así.

—Entonces prepárense, porque cada uno volverá a su propia dimensión —les comenzó a ordenar Paul—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Giratina.

—¡Ya verán, les demostraremos lo poderosos que podemos llegar a ser! —le arengó Marina con mucha seguridad, la cual contagió a todo el grupo.

—¡No sabemos qué clase de sorpresas nos siga deparando la vida, pero de lo único que estamos seguros, es que derrotaremos a Arades! —ahora dijo Usagi.

—¡No se preocupen por nosotros, podemos con esto, y más! —les terminó Gohan.

—¡Están luchando por sus familias y amigos, sabemos que no bajarán con facilidad los brazos! —les respondió la reina, mientras comenzaba a transformarse en simplemente energía.

—Es su deber ser más poderosos que Arades, es la única forma que tendrán para ganar —dijo Bardock, también comenzando a transformarse en energía.

—Y Marina —dijo muy animada Dani—. Nunca olvides aquella conexión con tus amigos. Siempre mantén activa esa sincronía empática, es tu arma más poderosa.

—¡No lo haré! —le prometió a puño cerrado, mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su pecho y cerraba los ojos— Ellos siempre tendrán un espacio aquí.

—¿En verdad? —le preguntó Sakura muy intrigada, mientras se acercaba… y comenzaba a jugar con sus pechos…— Son más grandes que los míos… Creo que si…

—¡Aléjate pervertida! —le gritó furiosa la joven, separándose de golpe tapándose, mientras los demás las veían muy nerviosos— ¡Me refería a mi corazón!

— Ya lo sabía —le dijo algo traviesa—. Pero eso no quiere decir que solo tú nos tienes aquí —le comentó con un tono más tierno Sakura, llevando de forma más cariñosa sus manos a su pecho—. Esa sincronía empática, es nuestra arma más poderosa.

— ¿Estás seguro que podrás solo con ella? —le preguntó por lo bajo Sora a Paul— También me atacó a mí.

— ¡¿Ya quieren apurarse?! —les gritó muy molesto el aludido— ¡No tengo su tiempo!

— ¡Jejejeje! Sí cariño —le dijo algo nerviosa Sakura, volteando a ver a Dani—. Si es que morimos, nos veremos en el otro mundo, aunque no creo que llegue a pasar.

— Tampoco creo que suceda —le respondió muy desafiante Dani—. Un último consejo. Observen y analicen todos sus pasos, nunca estén conformes con sus resultados.

— Analizar y conformidad… —susurró Phil— Creo que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, aún.

— Recuerden que Arades no es como los demás enemigos que han enfrentado —terminó la voz de Dani de fondo—. Les deseo mucha suerte.

Todos se quedaron pensando en cada palabra de la guerrera ancestral. Era como si cada palabra que hubiese dicho, fuese más una advertencia que otra cosa.

—Partieron a descansar en paz, ¿cierto Paul? —preguntó muy sentimental Sakura.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, no vale la pena preocuparse por los muertos —le dijo muy serio el joven, desviando su mirada a Phil—. ¡Oye, comienza a hablar!

—¿Eh? —algo desconcertado, el joven sacudió su cabeza, y comenzó— Es verdad.

—Les explicaremos, chicos —comenzó a decir con algo de preocupación Sakura—. Todo comenzó cuando…

—Sakura —pero Paul la calló al acto, sin quitar la mirada de Phil—. No sé cómo te llamarás, pero a ti te dije que respondieras —le amenazó el joven.

—¡Ja! Qué sobreprotector —soltó con una risa irónica—. Hazle caso a tu novio, Sakura.

—¡Yo…! —muy nerviosa, intentó comenzar a dar explicaciones.

—Verán. Todo comenzó cuando Dialga y Palkia nos dio autorización para comenzar a visitar otras dimensiones…

 ** _Hace dos meses atrás._**

— _¿A dónde iremos primero? —le preguntaba Satoshi a los controladores._

— _¿Comenzaremos de inmediato a buscar todos los objetos y personas? —ahora le preguntaba Sakura con la misma curiosidad._

— _No —le negó Palkia—. Primero irán a visitar a un mago que les ayudará mucho en su camino._

— _Sabemos que tienen dudas —ahora les comentó Dialga—, y creo que el podrá responder a ellas._

— _¿Un mago? —tanto Satoshi como Sakura se miraron muy extrañados._

— _Es poco y nada lo que sabemos —dijo algo incómodo Satoshi—. Si ustedes lo dicen, entonces envíennos._

— _¿Son seguros estos viajes? —preguntó con algo de temor Sakura._

— _Lo averiguarán en el camino —y sin ningún aviso, Palkia abrió de golpe un umbral a sus pies, solo quedando el grito de terror de ambos._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, ambos jóvenes aparecieron del otro lado, cayendo sentados pesadamente._

— _¡Ay! —se quejó Satoshi, sobando su trasero— ¡No, no son seguros!_

— _¡Ya van a ver esos tontos cuando los vea! —gruñó furiosa Sakura, mientras también se sobaba, y miraba a su alrededor— ¡Sato, mira! —ahora dijo muy asombrada— Creo que llegamos._

— _No es muy distinto de donde vivimos —comentó muy capcioso Satoshi._

— _Disculpen, ¿están perdidos? —les preguntó una voz joven muy tranquila._

— _¿Eh? —los dos entrenadores voltearon a ver, y lograron divisar a un joven de cabello azulado y lentes, camisa morada, chaleco manga corta gris y pantalones azules, combinados con lo que parecían mocasines negros— ¡Jejejeje! Hola —saludaron algo nerviosos._

— _No parecen de aquí. Entren por favor —les pidió de forma amable el joven extraño._

— _Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento —dijo Sakura cortésmente con una reverencia—. Estamos algo apurados, buscamos a un joven._

— _Así es —le asintió Satoshi—. Es un mago, y nos dijeron que…_

— _¡Deja de hablar demás, tonto! —le gritó entre asustada y furiosa Sakura, tapando la boca del joven con la ayuda de una llave de lucha— ¡Jejejeje! No le hagas caso, está loco._

— _Al contrario —le dijo muy sorprendido el chico de lentes—. A mí me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia. Puedo enseñarles algunos trucos si quieren._

— _¿En serio? —le exclamó muy emocionada la peli morada— ¡Entonces llévanos a tu casa!_

— _De hecho… cayeron en el patio de mi casa —el incómodo comentario del extraño, hizo que ambos jóvenes miraran con más calma alrededor, notando el enorme lugar rodeado por una reja muy alta, y muy cerca, una enorme mansión._

 _El grito que pegaron al aire, perfectamente se escuchó en todo a la redonda._

— _¡Perdón, fue sin querer! —le pidió algo asustado Satoshi._

— _¡No llames a la policía, por favor! ¡No somos ladrones! —le pidió igual de asustada Sakura._

— _De hecho, los llamé apenas los vi adentro —en cambio, el extraño de anteojos los veía de forma maliciosa, aterrando aún más a los jóvenes—. Tranquilos, es broma._

— _¡¿Eh?! —y muy desconcertados, volvieron a mirar al joven, quién los miraba con mucha felicidad._

— _¡De pésimo gusto tu broma! —le gritó furiosa la peli morada._

— _¡Con un demonio, nos asustaste! —le reclamó Satoshi, con la mano izquierda en su pecho._

— _Será mejor que entren —extrañamente, ahora el joven les dijo algo más serio—, su llegada llamó demasiado la atención._

 _Aquellas palabras, no tanto el contexto, sino la tranquilidad con que las había dicho, llamaron mucho la atención de ambos viajeros. ¿Acaso para él era muy normal esas cosas?_

— _Antes de empezar con el interrogatorio. Mi nombre es Sakura, y mi amigo se llama Satoshi._

— _Mucho gusto —les saludo de forma formal—. Mi nombre es Eriol, y espero responder a sus preguntas._

— _Me llama poderosamente la atención que no te sorprenda que hayamos aparecido de golpe —le cuestionó Satoshi—. ¿Eres humano?_

— _¡No preguntes idioteces! —le gritó furiosa Sakura, volviendo muy apenada la vista a Eriol— ¡Jejejeje! Perdónalo…_

— _Tranquilos, no soy un extraterrestre si a eso se refieren —comentó entre risas—. Creo que he vivido lo suficiente, como para que estos espectáculos me parezcan normales._

— _Saco a conclusión que tú debes ser aquel mago que nos puede ayudar — comentó algo pensante Sakura._

— _Eso depende de ustedes —el tono sospechoso con que había dicho aquellas palabras, sorprendieron muchísimo a los jóvenes, mientras veían como entraba a su casa._

— _¿Entramos? —le preguntó Sakura a Satoshi algo asustada._

— _Tenemos una misión que cumplir, Saku —le dijo muy decidido el joven—. No hay pie atrás._

 _El interior de la casa parecía sacado de una película antigua. La casa tenía toques muy clásicos; lámparas, cómodas, el detallado de las puertas y las murallas, los adornos… Parecía una casa de principio del siglo XX._

— _¡Qué casa tan bonita! —exclamó muy sorprendida Sakura._

— _Muchas gracias, señorita —le agradeció muy feliz Eriol—. Es complicado cuidar este tipo de casas, más cuando solo somos cuatro._

— _Me imagino cuanto les debe robar el restaurador —comentó Satoshi completamente absorto en la casa—. No sé por qué siento que he estado aquí antes._

— _¿Será porque te gustan las cosas antiguas? — le preguntó algo extrañada la joven._

— _Tu eres menor que yo, y también me gustas… —comentó sin darse cuenta Satoshi, haciendo que su compañera también se sonrojara a más no poder._

— _Qué bueno que se tengan tanta confianza —les dijo Eriol mucho más tranquilo—. La confianza es muy importante a la hora de relacionarse con quienes más quiere uno._

— _¿Eres mago o psicólogo? —pero Sakura parecía muy molesta por aquellas palabras— ¡Conozco a Sato perfectamente, no necesito que nadie me venga a decir tanta tontería!_

— _¿Estás completamente segura? —volvió a preguntarles de forma sospechosa Eriol._

— _Bueno… —comenzó a decir Satoshi de forma dudosa— Sabe que mi nombre real es Phil. Yo mismo le pedí que no me llamara por mi nombre, hasta que no me sintiera seguro de volver a usarlo._

— _¿Estás seguro que eso es todo? —pero Eriol quería seguir con sus extrañas palabras._

— _No tengo nada más que contarle —le dijo algo molesto Satoshi—. Y si no se lo he dicho, mi mamá y mis abuelos se han encargado de hacerlo —remató con mucha vergüenza._

— _¡Mi niño lento! —comenzó a decir en burla Sakura, revolviendo su cabello._

— _¡No hagas eso! —y algo desesperado, el joven intentó quitársela de encima._

— _¿Y duermes bien? —ahora le preguntó más entusiasmado Eriol._

— _¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta?! —le preguntó muy sonrojada Sakura._

— _¡Jajajaja! No iba a eso, Sakura —comentó entre risas—. ¿Insomnio, hambre a medianoche, los mosquitos… o algún sueño extraño?_

 _Ambos vieron muy sorprendidos al joven. Parecía saber más de lo que pensaban._

— _¿Tú cómo sabes de esos extraños sueños que tengo? —Satoshi se veía muy ansioso, sabía que podía ser el gran momento para conocer el significado de aquellos sueños._

— _Confiesa, ¿quién te contó? —en cambio, Sakura parecía muy desafiante._

— _Creo que ya saben quiénes lo hicieron —le respondió Eriol, mientras entraba con los dos jóvenes a la sala principal._

 _En esta, esperaban dos mujeres y un extraño muñeco volador. La mayor de las jóvenes, pelirroja, vestía una falda roja, la que caía hasta los tobillos, un sweater color blanco y zapatos taco medio. La más joven, de cabello oscuro, vestía una falda tableada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camisa morada y zapatillas. Y el extraño ser oscuro, parecía tener alas…_

— _¿Es tu familia? —le preguntó muy curiosa Sakura— ¡Señora, debería educar mejor a su hijo!_

— _¿Hijo? —la pelirroja escuchó algo desconcertada aquel regaño, a lo que soltó una pequeña risa— ¿No les dijiste nada, Eriol?_

— _¿Tenía que decirnos algo tu mamá? —le preguntó muy extrañado Satoshi._

— _Digamos que no es mi mamá —le respondió Eriol esbozando una sonrisa muy despreocupada—. Así como tú, Satoshi, yo también tengo una compañera._

— _¡Espera! —exclamó algo aterrada Sakura— ¡¿Cuántos años de diferencia se llevan?!_

— _No creo que hayan venido a saber de nosotros —le respondió la pelirroja, desviando hábilmente la pregunta—. Mi nombre en Kaho Misuki._

— _Mi nombre es Ruby Moon. Es un gusto —ahora les saludó con una reverencia la joven._

— _Y mi nombre es Spinel Sun —se presentó el pequeño… ¿peluche?_

— _Son muy curiosos los animales de este mundo —comentó algo sorprendida la peli morada—. ¿Qué opinas, Sato? —pero al verlo, notó que estaba en posición pensante._

— _Dialga y Palkia nos enviaron aquí a propósito por algún motivo —dijo Sato, sin retirar su mano derecha de su mentón—. Por algún motivo, no sé cuál, tengo ganas de desquitarme contigo, Eriol._

— _¿Crees que tenga alguna relación con ese extraño sueño que tienes? —ahora más serio, Eriol le preguntó._

— _Desde que tengo uso de razón que tengo ese sueño…_

— _También me gustaría saber de qué se trata —le apoyó muy preocupada Sakura—. A veces tengo que dormir abrazada a él. Comienza a temblar y sudar, y solo grita que dejen tranquila a una persona._

— _Recuéstate en el sillón, Satoshi —le pidió, mientras tomaba lo que parecía una llave—. Desde hace mucho que no hago esto. ¡Libérate!_

 _Y como si fuese magia, al menos para Satoshi y Sakura, aquella llave se transformó en un báculo, el cual parecía simbolizar el sol y la luna._

— _¡Increíble! —fue todo lo que exclamaron los dos entrenadores, muy sorprendidos._

— _¿Comenzamos? —Eriol se paró a un lado del sillón, y miró a ambos jóvenes._

— _He esperado mucho este momento —decía Satoshi muy nervioso, y tembloroso._

— _Tú también, Sakura —ahora le dijo Kaho—. Si ves algo extraño o violento, será mejor que te prepares._

— _Si —le asintió igual de nerviosa._

 _Sin decir ninguna palabra, Satoshi caminó hasta el sillón, y se acostó. De a poco, sus nervios y miedo lo comenzaron a invadir._

— _¿Qué me vas a hacer?_

— _Primero indagaremos en el sueño que tienes —comenzó a explicarle Eriol—. Muchas veces, los sueños y las sensaciones vienen del alma de la persona. ¿Crees en la reencarnación?_

— _Mi mamá si cree en esas cosas —le respondió algo extrañado—. ¿Me estás diciendo que lo que veo, son recuerdos de mi vida pasada?_

— _Te veo muy bien informado —le asintió, esbozándole una sonrisa muy misteriosa—. Cierra los ojos y relájate._

 _Satoshi cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones del joven mago. Mientras, Sakura veía con mucha atención cada movimiento de Eriol._

— _¿Qué está haciendo? —le preguntó Sakura a Kaho._

— _Está induciendo a dormir a Satoshi con ayuda de la hipnosis._

— _Con que no termine salpicando como un Magikarp…_

— _¿Magikarp? —los tres miraron muy extrañado a la joven por tan extraño nombre._

— _Yo me entiendo —y sin querer ahondar más, prefirió cortar._

 _De un momento a otro, Satoshi se había quedado profundamente dormido, notándose en su tranquila respiración._

— _Dime, ¿cómo te sientes? —comenzó a preguntar Eriol._

— _Bien —respondió con voz muerta._

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Soy Henry, Hiragizawa —ante aquella respuesta, todos miraron muy sorprendidos a Eriol, y después a Satoshi._

— _¿A quién ves?_

— _Estoy con el profesor Oak. Estoy esperando algo._

— _¿Hay alguien más en dónde estás?_

— _Está mi hermana Delia, y…_

— _¿La madre de tus hijos? —le interrumpió Eriol._

— _Si. Pero por algún motivo, no recuerdo su nombre._

— _¿Cuántos hijos tienen?_

— _Son dos niños y nuestra princesa —respondió esbozando una sonrisa—. Tienen tres días de vida, y mi deber es cuidarlos a costa de mi vida._

— _¿Cuidarlos de qué?_

— _El escuadrón de la oscuridad —respondió con rabia—. Ellos comenzaron está guerra para eliminarlos._

 _Sakura escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. No lograba creer todo lo que escuchaba._

— _Phil… Imposible… —decía con la voz entrecortada— Es la reencarnación del papá de Ash._

— _¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó Kaho._

— _Él es un amigo… y supuestamente Phil también lo es… —Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, y comenzó a decir con la voz temblorosa— ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?_

— _Seguramente fue por protección —le respondió Spinel._

 _De pronto, Satoshi comenzó a sudar frío._

— _¿Qué sucede? —a partir de ese momento, Eriol comenzó a verse muy preocupado._

— _Centurión… ahí viene… —dijo con voz enfadada— ¡Vete de aquí, no tocaras a nadie de mi familia!_

— _Descríbenos todo lo que veas._

— _Le estoy pidiendo al profesor y a Delia que se lleven a mi novia y los niños. Debería bastar conmigo, Charizard y Pikachu para distraer a ese sujeto._

— _¿Tienes algún plan?_

— _Es arriesgado, pero la sinergia afectiva será suficiente —comentó con rabia— ¡No, vete de aquí!_

— _¿Qué sucede?_

— _Ella… volvió para pelear conmigo… —le respondió con voz temblorosa._

— _¿Qué está haciendo?_

— _Metió la mano a su bolsillo… ¡Centurión está encima de nosotros!_

— _¿Y qué vas a hacer?_

— _¡Ya te lo dije, protegeré a mi familia a costa de mi vida! —gritó Satoshi con rabia, mientras comenzaba a moverse._

— _¿Y tus hijos?_

— _¡Están solos! —comenzó a calmarse, y volvió a hablar con una voz más calmada— Le ordené a Pikachu que se fuera con ellos. Su deber es velar por su bienestar._

— _¿Y ustedes dos?_

— _Por más que lo intentamos, no logramos hacer nada —continuó con voz sufrida—. Ella… no puede moverse… Centurión destrozó su cuerpo y la envolvió con su energía… Seguramente está muerta…_

— _Lo siento mucho…_

— _¡Maldita sea, no logro controlar la sinergia afectiva! —comenzó a gruñir con miedo— ¡Charizard, tú no vas a morir!_

— _¿Y cómo lo evitarás?_

— _Lo regresé a su pokébola… Centurión solo me tiene a mi…_

— _¿Y qué vas a hacer?_

— _Pedirles perdón a mis hijos, a Delia y al profesor Oak… No quiero dejarlos solos… Pero no tengo más opción —Satoshi sonrió, y de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe._

 _El joven se sentó, su respiración parecía agitada, su expresión pérdida, miraba hacia la nada; miró a todos lados, como si buscara alguien, y posó su mirada en Eriol._

 _Como si actuara por instinto, Satoshi agarró del cuello de la camisa del mago, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara._

— _¡¿Qué hago aquí?! —comenzó a gritar, como si estuviese poseído._

— _¡Sato, ¿qué te pasa?! —muy preocupada, Sakura corrió hasta el joven con intención de abrazarlo, pero Satoshi la alejó de un manotazo, dejándola en el suelo— ¡Satoshi!_

— _Esto no se ve bien —y sin dudar, Ruby tomó su verdadera forma—. ¡Detente ahora!_

— _¡Está fuera de sí! —le comentó Spinel, quién también tomó su verdadera forma— Es como si su antiguo yo quisiera tomar control de su cuerpo._

 _Ambos se lanzaron a detenerlo, pero Satoshi levantó su mano derecha abierta, y con lo que parecía una esfera de energía, los hizo impactar contra la muralla._

— _¡Malditos, pagarán por lo que le hicieron a mi familia! —era todo lo que gritaba Satoshi, al tiempo que Espeon y Pikachu salían de sus pokébolas, haciendo que Sakura actuara al segundo._

— _¡Espeon, detenlo con psíquico! —y sin pensar a quién atacaría, usó su fuerza psíquica contra su propio entrenador— ¡Pikachu, cañón eléctrico! —pese a que el cañón eléctrico asestó en el joven, este solamente logró paralizar sus movimientos. Parecía invencible._

— _Está en estado de posesión —le comentó muy preocupada Kaho a Sakura—. El alma de Henry está descontrolada, y parece ser que nos ve a todos como sus enemigos._

— _Debió ser mucho más terrible por lo que pasó de lo que dijo —comentó muy triste— ¡Satoshi, por favor despierta!_

— _¡Traidores, cuando me libere les haré pagar! —gritó Satoshi envuelto en la furia._

— _¡Espeon y Pikachu no son traidores, quieren lo mejor para ti! —le gritó desesperada Sakura— ¡Yo soy quien merece que la castigues! ¡Yo los obligué a que te atacaran!_

— _¡Si eres parte del escuadrón de la oscuridad, por supuesto que pagarás! —le volvió a gritar furioso._

— _¡Te lo suplico, vuelve en sí! —y entre llantos, la peli morada corrió a abrazar al joven— ¡No pienso soltarte, aunque me vuelvas a golpear!_

— _¡Aléjate de mí! —Satoshi intentó moverse, pero le fue imposible._

— _¡Espeon, deja la fuerza psíquica o se lastimara! —el Pokémon escuchaba muy sorprendido aquel pedido, sabía que, si dejaba de usar su fuerza, Sakura saldría muy lastimada— ¡Hazlo! —y sin más remedio, dejó de hacerlo._

— _¡Me molestas! —y con mayor movilidad, Satoshi agarró de la ropa a la joven, queriendo mandarla a volar muy lejos, pero le fue imposible— ¡¿Qué quieres, estorbo?!_

— _¡Que vuelvas en sí, quiero a mi Sato de vuelta! —le gritó entre lágrimas— ¡Si realmente eres el padre de Ash, entonces compórtate como realmente eres!_

— _¿Ash? —muy sorprendido, Satoshi logró calmar su ira— ¡Ese tal Ash por fin apareció! —exclamó con sorpresa._

— _Si —le asintió muy compungida la joven—. Ash Ketchum es tu hijo, Henry._

— _¡¿Qué?! —muy sorprendido miró a la joven, quién lo miraba muy angustiada— Ese tal Ash, terminó siendo… mi hijo…_

— _¡Te lo suplico por mi vida, quiero de vuelta a mi Sato! —le gritó muy desesperada._

— _¿Sato? —miró al rostro de la joven, y sin saber por qué, la soltó— Por alguna razón, no me gusta verte llorar. No sé quién eres, pero…_

— _No eres Satoshi… Eres Henry —la joven parecía algo más calmada—. Solo quiero que sepas que Delia cuidó muy bien de Ash, y que es uno de los chicos con más valor y coraje que he conocido en mi vida._

— _Ya veo… mi hermana cuidó muy bien de él. Eso me tranquiliza —y mucho más relajado, ya sin aquella energía que lo envolvía, le preguntó— ¿Y mis otros hijos? ¿Están bien?_

— _Lo siento, pero no lo sé —le negó algo apenada—. Desconocíamos que Ash tuviera hermanos. Él desconoce que tenga hermanos._

— _Entonces están a salvo —suspiró Satoshi mucho más relajado—. Están en buenas manos._

— _¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? —le preguntó muy extrañada._

— _Solo lo sé —aquella respuesta dejó aún más confundida a la joven—. Espeon, Pikachu, lamento mucho todo —a lo que ambos Pokémon le asintieron con alegría y alivio._

— _Son tus Pokémon, no pidas que no se preocupen por ti —miró a los ojos del joven, y le dijo—. Dile a Sato qué me perdone —y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—. Vuelve conmigo, idiota._

— _¿Por qué me tratas así? —le preguntó algo incómodo el joven._

— _Porque es la única forma de llamar tu atención —le respondió esbozando una sonrisa, mientras aún dejaba caer lágrimas._

— _Creo que, a partir de ahora, tendrás que convivir con tres hombres a la vez —le comentó algo desconcertado el joven—. No sé si sentirme orgulloso por ser la reencarnación del padre de mejor amigo, o sentirme frustrado._

— _Al menos eres consciente del porque aquellos sueños —le comentó Eriol muy serio._

— _No —le negó Satoshi—. No era un sueño, eran los recuerdos y la rabia de Henry… Tengo que decirles a todos, no me lo puedo guardar._

— _Te recomiendo que no apresures las cosas —le recomendó Kaho—. Si recordaste quien eras en tu vida pasada ahora y no antes, entonces deja que todo se dé cuando corresponda._

— _No apresurar las cosas, ya que toda acción tiene una consecuencia —meditó Satoshi—. Es verdad._

— _A partir de ahora, deja que quienes te enviaron aquí, te guíen. Yo ya hice lo que corresponde —le comentó Eriol—. Y no te preocupes, si me preguntan, diré que un hombre misterioso me vino a visitar._

— _Muchas gracias —le agradeció muy animado el joven._

— _Y tú, Sakura —ahora le dirigió la palabra el mago—. Son mil libras la sesión —le dijo muy relajado._

— _¡¿Me estás cobrando?! —le gritó muy fastidiada— ¡Pensé que lo hacías de favor!_

— _No tienes dinero entonces —aquella afirmación desconcertó a ambos jóvenes._

— _Esto es todo lo que traigo —Sakura metió las manos a sus bolsillos, y le mostró un pañuelo, un moño, y tres monedas._

— _Dinero es dinero —y sin avisar, le quitó las tres monedas—. Soy numismático —comentaba muy curioso, mirando la extraña figura que tenía._

— _Tienen acuñada la imagen de Articuno —le comentó Satoshi algo curioso._

— _Monedas exclusivas de otra dimensión —comentó con entusiasmo—. Muchas gracias._

— _Lo sentimos, pero tenemos que irnos —le dijo Satoshi algo nervioso._

— _Aquellos dos seres me comentaron que están buscando las cartas Sakura —le comentó de golpe el joven—. Ellas están con su dueña, pero están en otro país._

— _¡¿Conoces a la dueña de esas cartas?! —le preguntaron muy sorprendidos los dos entrenadores._

— _Les dejo la sorpresa —en eso, un umbral se abrió a los pies de los jóvenes, tragándoselos junto a Espeon y Pikachu._

 ** _Fin del recuerdo._**

* * *

...

* * *

—Es verdad que a Eriol le gusta hacer bromas —comentó algo pensante Tomoyo—. Creo que lo hizo para distraerlos.

—Te noto demasiado tranquila, Tomoyo —le comentó May muy extrañada—. ¿Qué oscuro secreto nos ocultas?

—¡May! —le regañó algo severa Misty, haciendo que la peli castaña la mirara con una sonrisa traviesa— Veo que descubrirlo no fue algo muy agradable, Phil.

—No les dije porque no quería, simplemente lo hice por su propia seguridad — le respondió el aludido muy pensante.

—¡¿De qué seguridad me hablas?! —le regañó May— ¡Casi nos matan!

—Lo sé, y perdóname por favor —le pidió algo complicado—. No calculé los alcances de lo que podía llegar a suceder.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que estamos bien —dijo Serena con la mirada baja—. Mamá, papá… Estamos todos bien… —la joven simplemente sonrió, mientras dejaba caer lágrimas.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron mucho a todos. Era como si Serena admitiera que era… la pequeña de cabello castaño miel…

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	75. Aventurando conclusiones Comenzando el

Hola a todos. Como lo prometí, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo... una vez más atrasado...

Como les había contado, continúo mi mar de fuego predecible. Debo admitir que en un inicio no me convencía en hacer esto, pero tenía otras cincuenta ideas y esta fue la que mas me convenció. Les dejo con la lectura y hasta la próxima semana! ...

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 75: "Aventurando conclusiones. Comenzando el final"**

Todos veían muy sorprendidos a Serena, nadie lograba procesar o entender sus palabras, ni siquiera los que, según ella, eran… ¿sus padres?

—Eh… No entendí… —dijo perpleja Iris.

—Nosotros menos —le apoyaron todos al unísono.

—Yo vivo en Kalos, pero nací en Kanto —comenzó a explicar la joven—. Supuestamente, nos mudamos cuando cumplí los diez años.

—¿Qué estás intentando decir, amiga? —le preguntó muy preocupada Sora, quién se le acercó a verla a los ojos— Sinceramente, no quiero pensar en lo que estoy pensando.

—Rescatada por Suicune, mi residencia definitiva en Kalos…

—Nosotros vivimos en Kalos desde que tengo memoria, hasta que cumplimos los nueve años —le comentó Delia.

—Parece una coincidencia de hechos —comentó Ed muy pensante—. Y es a lo que se limita, no busques conclusiones apresuradas.

—Las coincidencias no existen. Solo existe lo inevitable —dijo Shaoran igual de pensante.

—Siempre lo decía la profesora Misuki —agregó Tomoyo—. Aunque Ed tiene razón, no nos apresuramos a sacar conclusiones.

—Si Serena realmente fuese mi hija, estaría muy decepcionado por como la volví a ver —comentó algo incómodo Phil.

—¡Solo quería lograr mi sueño de ser una performance Pokémon! —se excusó algo apenada.

—¿Y cómo se reencontraron? —les preguntó Gary.

—Lamento decir la palabra, pero creo que fue una coincidencia —dijo muy indiferente, cerrando los ojos—. Fue después que terminamos de visitar cada una de sus dimensiones.

—El profesor Rowan nos invitó a Kalos, creyendo que podríamos encontrar pistas sobre Henry —continuó Sakura—. El profesor organizó una reunión de emergencia por esta situación, a lo cual le pidió ayuda al profesor Sycamore y a la profesora Juniper…

 ** _Hace dos meses atrás._**

 _Apenas aparecía el sol, y el avión donde viajaba el profesor, en compañía de Sakura y Satoshi, aterrizaba en la losa del aeropuerto de Lumiose._

 _Satoshi se veía muy pensante, mientras, según parece desde hace mucho, veía por la ventana la región donde su vida pasada había vivido._

— _Sato, ¿sucede algo? —le preguntó muy preocupada la peli morada._

— _Tengo una mezcla de nostalgia y felicidad —le comentó._

— _Entonces avísale a tu cara, porque parece que vas a un funeral —le pidió algo nerviosa._

— _Discúlpame Saku —el joven sacudió su cabeza, y volvió la vista a la ventana—. Tienes razón, después de todo, en este lugar me crie._

— _Será mejor que preparen sus cosas —les pidió algo serio el profesor—. Apenas bajemos del avión, partiremos al laboratorio del profesor_ Sycamore _._

— _¡Si! —pese a la dureza de sus actuales vidas, podía notarse que querían seguir disfrutando la aventura como unos niños._

 _Ya bajados del avión, en la zona de embarque, fueron recibidos por los profesores de Unova y Kalos, quienes venían acompañados por dos jóvenes._

— _Profesor Rowan, bienvenido a Lumiose —le saludó de mano el profesor Sycamore._

— _Desde hace mucho que no nos veíamos —también le saludó de mano la profesora Juniper._

— _Les agradezco que hayan atendido a mi emergencia —les agradeció el profesor de Sinnoh—, aunque hubiese preferido algo más privado —les comentó, mirando fijamente a las dos jóvenes._

— _No se preocupe, profesor. Son de confianza —le respondieron al unísono ambos profesores._

— _Mi nombre es Iris, y soy líder de gimnasio de Opelucid —se presentó la joven con una reverencia._

— _Y mi nombre es Serena, y soy de Vaniville. Un placer —también le saludó con una reverencia._

— _¡Imposible, eres tú! —exclamó de golpe Satoshi._

— _¿Eh? —Serena miró atentamente al joven, con mucha curiosidad— ¿Phil?_

— _¿Se conocen? —les preguntó Sakura algo sorprendida… y celosa…_

— _¡Tanto tiempo, amiga! —le saludó con demasiado entusiasmo, al menos para el gusto de Sakura._

— _¡Te eché mucho de menos! —y con demasiada efusividad, Serena se lanzó a abrazarlo, recibiendo el joven el saludo con aún más felicidad._

— _¡Se me separan los dos! —gruñó furiosa Sakura— ¡Satoshi, ¿quién es esta niñita?!_

— _Veo que aún usas el nombre que te di —le comentó mucho más alegre que antes la joven, logrando la total ira de la oriunda de Ecruteak, obligando al joven a explicarse._

— _¡Tranquila, linda! —le dijo muy nervioso— ¡Es solo una amiga!_

— _¡Ese discurso solo te deja mal! —pero la peli morada parecía envuelta en un aura de fuego._

— _Nos conocimos en los antiguos campamentos de verano del profesor Oak —comenzó a explicarle Serena—. Allí conocí al trío de oro de Pallet Town._

— _Ya. ¿Y…? —pero Sakura seguía acumulando ira._

— _Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos… ¡Y encontré al amor de mi vida! —en ese momento, Sakura había encontrado un motivo para asesinarla— ¡Ash…!_

— _¡Hasta aquí lle…! —pero aquel nombre, dejó marcando ocupado a Sakura— ¿Ash…?_

— _Así es —le asintió Satoshi—. El la encontró pérdida en el bosque, y la llevó de vuelta al laboratorio._

— _¡Es tan caballeroso y guapo! —decía muy embobada._

— _Número cincuenta y dos —soltó al aire Sakura muy despreocupada, haciendo que la joven de Kalos la mirara algo curiosa—. No te preocupes, yo me entiendo… Eso creo…_

— _Creo que esto hará las cosas más sencillas —dijo algo más tranquilo el profesor Sycamore—. Si es tan importante lo que nos tiene que decir, profesor Rowan, lo mejor será ir a mi laboratorio._

— _Aún nadie debe enterarse de lo que podría llegar a suceder —les comentó el profesor Rowan—, así que les pediré mucho cuidado y discreción._

 _Lumiose demostraba por qué era la ciudad capital de Kalos. A diferencia de Kanto o Johto, esta se veía mucho más tecnológica y avanzada. Las personas caminaban junto a sus Pokémon como si nada, y se veían mucho más despreocupados de lo que, para el profesor Rowan y los demás, deberían estar._

 _Apenas llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, entraron al despacho de este, metió llave a la puerta, y comenzaron a hablar._

— _¿Desean algo para comer? —le preguntó Sycamore indicando una nevera._

— _Luego comeremos algo —le comentó Rowan, cuando fue interrumpido por un gran estruendo._

— _¡Yo sí tengo mucha hambre! —alegó Satoshi— ¡La comida del avión no era ni para degustación, además era asquerosa!_

— _¡Compórtate! —le gruñó furiosa Sakura— ¡Ya escuchaste al profesor!_

— _Yo no soy el que tiene hambre, es Henry… —dijo algo esquivo, mirando de reojo a la nevera._

— _¡Entonces los dos se aguantan! —le gritó aún más molesta._

— _¿Y Phil? —volvió a insistir con cara de perro regañado._

— _Se van a comer ésta si continúan… —les amenazó mostrando su puño izquierdo, del cual se podía notar una vena latiendo._

— _Les dije que podían. Adelante —volvió a insistir algo nervioso el profesor de Kalos._

— _¡Muchas gracias! —y sin esperar un segundo más, abrió la nevera, y sacó un envase— ¡Yogurt con frutos, mi favorito!_

— _Las cucharas están en la mesa —le indicó algo serio el profesor._

— _¡Muchas gracias! —y por fin guardando silencio, procedió a comer._

— _Qué poca vergüenza —negó Iris muy apenada—. Es un niñito._

— _Le gusta ser directo —dijeron al unísono Sakura y Serena, haciendo que las dos se miraran y sonrieran._

— _Creo que yo también iré por una cuchara —dijo Sycamore, sin moverse de aquel lugar—. Algo me dice que tendré que ser psíquico para saber por qué lo de los tres nombres._

— _No se preocupe, les contaré. Solo espero que nos crean… —comentó muy insegura la peli morada._

 _Los oriundos de Kalos y Unova escuchaban con mucha calma y muy sospechosos, la historia de la joven. De lo único que podían estar seguros, es que, para haber hecho un viaje de dos días, debía ser completamente cierto, y mucho más serio de lo que parecía._

— _Soldados de la luz, escuadrón de la oscuridad, la reencarnación del papá de Ash… —decía Serena muy pensante._

— _Jamás había escuchado semejante leyenda o mito en mi vida —comentó la profesora Juniper._

— _Lo peor de todo es que las pruebas están en la mesa —ahora dijo muy preocupado Sycamore._

— _¿Creen que esos dos grupos tengan alguna relación? —le preguntó muy preocupada Iris._

— _Prefiero pensar que sí y no a la vez —comentó Satoshi, mientras sacaba un yogurt inexistente del pote con el dedo índice derecho, y se lo llevaba a la boca—. Soy consciente que Centurión es quién comanda está dimensión, pero eso es algo que ahora todos nosotros sabemos._

— _Que asqueroso… —comentó Iris con cara de desagrado._

— _Supongo que no solamente por eso vinieron hasta Kalos —dijo muy pensante Serena._

— _La sinergia afectiva —dijo, de pronto muy serio Satoshi—. Me crie en Kalos, empecé mi viaje en Kanto, pero después que me encontré con Dialga y Palkia en Sinnoh, decidí volver a Kalos. Aquí existía una leyenda sobre un entrenador que había logrado tal estado en compañía de su Greninja…_

— _Como lo dices, Satoshi, es solo una leyenda —le confirmó el profesor Sycamore—. Eso sucedió hace quinientos años, y hasta el día de hoy continúan esperándolo._

— _Yo practiqué por muchos años la sinergia afectiva, pero jamás vi avances —decía mientras volvía a la nevera—. Dudo mucho que únicamente se logre con un Greninja, suena estúpido._

— _¿Crees que pueda lograrse con cualquier Pokémon? —le preguntó la profesora Juniper algo curiosa._

— _¿Queso o crema? —preguntó Satoshi bastante despreocupado— Sería injusto que solo a quien le guste el queso sea premiado._

— _¿A dónde quieres llegar? —le preguntó muy extrañado Sycamore._

— _Nada —le negó—. No sabemos nada, pero a la vez, somos los únicos que lo sabemos todo —volvió la vista a ambos profesores, y les pidió muy serio—. No quiero cambiar la forma de trabajo que comencé hace tiempo._

— _¡Si nuestro hogar está en peligro, entonces déjanos ayudarte! —le exclamó rápidamente Iris._

— _¿A eso viniste? ¿A pedirnos ayuda? —pero Juniper parecía algo más seria._

— _No quiero obligar a nadie a hacer nada que no quiera, pero si creen que podrían sernos de ayuda, se los agradecería de corazón._

— _No soy tan fuerte como un entrenador, pero prometimos ayudarte si lo necesitabas —le comentó Serena muy decidida._

— _Si están tan decididas, entonces quiero probarlas —les dijo con entusiasmo Satoshi._

— _¿Probarnos? —preguntaron muy extrañadas al unísono._

— _No quiero que suene feo, pero es la realidad —les respondió Sakura—. Tampoco queremos gente débil._

— _Para que lo sepan, soy una maestra de dragones —comentó con mucho orgullo Iris—. Soy una líder muy poderosa._

— _Y yo tengo una gran sincronía con mis Pokémon —comentó igual de orgullosa Serena._

— _¿Sincronía? —Satoshi parecía muy extrañado por aquella palabra._

— _Serena es la actual reina de Kalos. Es la más grande exponente en performance —comentó Sycamore._

— _¿Y qué es eso? —por cada palabra, el joven comenzaba a presentir algo desagradable._

— _En una performance, tus Pokémon tienen que lucir bien, verse bien, así como sus movimientos —comenzó a explicarle muy emocionada Serena—. La sincronía en cada movimiento es fundamental para cada presentación…_

— _¿Me estás tratando de decir que esclavizas a tus Pokémon con ropas, adornos y basura farandulera…? —comentó muy molesto el joven— Dime qué no es cierto._

— _¡No los esclavizo! —le gritó muy ofendida Serena— ¡Es un trabajo en equipo!_

— _Profesor, ¿tiene un campo de práctica? — le preguntó el joven, con un tono de voz muy amargado._

— _Síganme —el profesor se levantó, y tomó el ascensor del despacho._

 _Al lugar que llegaron era techado, parecía una pequeña reserva natural, dentro del cual vivían varios Pokémon._

 _Satoshi se paró solo a un costado, y simplemente tomó una pokébola. Parecía ansioso; al fin y al cabo, su curiosidad era más grande._

— _¡Iris, Serena! —les llamó bastante rígido— ¡Las dos pelearán al mismo tiempo contra mí!_

— _Les sugiero que manden a sus Pokémon más fuertes —les aconsejó Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa—. No bajen en ningún segundo la guardia._

— _De acuerdo —ambas muy confundidas, se miraron a los ojos._

— _¡Haxorus, yo te elijo! —y con mucho entusiasmo, Iris lanzó su pokébola al aire— ¡Te presento a la gran muralla de Opelucid! —le amenazó a Satoshi— Tampoco te lo tomes a la ligera._

— _¡Sal, Braixen! —en cambio, Serena parecía algo molesta, notándose la rabia con que había lanzado la pokébola— ¡Te mostraré nuestro trabajo en equipo, Satoshi!_

— _Quiero hechos, no palabrería —en cambio, Satoshi parecía muy tranquilo, notándose cierto tono sarcástico en su voz, al tiempo de lanzaba su pokébola— ¡Ninetales, no seas dura con ellas!_

— _¿Solo pelearás con Ninetales? —le preguntó muy extrañada Serena._

— _¡¿Te estás burlando de nosotras?! —le gritó furiosa Iris— ¡Ninetales es tipo fuego, no podrá contra los dos!_

— _Y yo que quería pasear por Lumiose —negó frustrada Sakura._

— _Iris y Serena ya perdieron la batalla —resumió rápidamente Rowan._

— _No —les negó—. ¡Vamos preciosuras, les dejo el primer movimiento!_

— _¡¿Encima atrevido?! —le gritó aún más furiosa Iris— ¡Haxorus, cola dragón!_

— _¿Quién te enseñó a tratar así a una mujer? —le criticó fieramente Serena— ¡Braixen, psíquico!_

— _Ninetales, cola de acero contra el suelo —en cambio, Satoshi ordenó de forma muy tranquila._

 _Antes que Haxorus y Braixen lograrán asestar sus ataques, Ninetales impactó sus nueve colas contra el suelo, provocando una grieta y levantando algo de polvo._

— _¿Ocultándote tras el polvo? —Iris parecía muy confiada, sonreía maliciosamente._

— _¿Cuánto debes tener, cuatro años menos que yo? —le preguntó muy pensante el joven— Cuando cumpla los dieciocho, tú tendrás quince, o eso creo…_

 _Mientras Satoshi parecía cortejar a ambas jóvenes, los profesores se sorprendían del temple de Sakura._

— _No te noto molesta —comentó muy extrañada Juniper._

— _Está jugando con la paciencia de las dos —le respondió muy tranquila—. Un poco de ingeniería inversa._

— _¿Y si alguna cae? —le preguntó algo preocupado Sycamore._

— _Le rompo la cara y asunto arreglado —respondió bastante segura, como si fuera la mejor respuesta._

 _Mientras tanto, Serena e Iris seguían intentando adivinar los movimientos del Satoshi._

— _Iris, haz que Haxorus ataque frontalmente a Ninetales —le pidió en voz baja—. Braixen se enfocará en paralizar sus movimientos._

— _De acuerdo —le asintió— ¡Trampa rocas, Haxorus!_

— _¿Trampa rocas? —de pronto, vio como el Pokémon dragón comenzaba a rodear el campo de batalla con varias rocas, disminuyendo el radio de movimiento, dejando muy sorprendido al joven— Inteligente. ¿Pero al menos sabes que tiene planeado Ninetales?_

— _¿Planeado? — ambas se preguntaban al unísono, mientras veían como, si de un ninja se tratara, el zorro de nueve colas embestía a Braixen._

— _¡Vuelve a excavar! —le ordenó Satoshi rápidamente._

— _¿Vuelve? —Serena miró en el lugar donde estaba Braixen, y notó que había un agujero— ¡¿Cuándo se lo ordenaste?!_

— _Veo que no se han dado cuenta._

— _Nos estás distrayendo con tus malos cortejos para ordenar a Ninetales sin que nos demos cuenta, eso es lo que pasa —le gritó aún más molesta Iris— ¡Dile a Braixen que suba arriba de Haxorus! —a lo que Serena atendió rápidamente— ¡Aprovechemos que está bajo tierra! ¡Terremoto!_

 _Pero en el segundo que Haxorus pisoteo el suelo, este cedió, provocando una enorme fractura entre los agujeros que había hecho Ninetales._

— _¡Ataque rápido! —y desde el primer agujero salió el Pokémon zorro y a gran velocidad, embistió a Haxorus, haciendo que Braixen también fuera afectado— Usas mucha fuerza física, pero no sabes usar el campo de batalla._

— _Increíble, es un dos contra uno y no hemos hecho daño —le comentaba Serena a Iris muy sorprendida._

— _¿Estás segura que está luchando? —le cuestionó muy molesta Iris— Está jugando con nosotras, ni siquiera nos ha atacado._

— _¿Continuamos, o lo dejamos así mejor? —les preguntó con malicia el joven._

— _¡Danza dragón! —y sin responderle, le ordenó Iris a Haxorus, quién dio media vuelta, y golpeó con su cola el suelo._

— _¡Anulemos sus movimientos, Braixen! ¡Atracción! —y con el mismo ímpetu, Serena le ordenó a Braixen, quién parecía hacer movimientos coquetos._

— _¡Salta! —y algo sorprendido, Satoshi le ordenó a Ninetales, mientras miraba a sus rivales— Tienen mucho espíritu de lucha. Justo lo que necesito._

— _¡Braixen, sigue a Ninetales! —y en aquel pequeño descuido, Braixen saltó hasta Ninetales quedando cara a cara, guiñándole su ojo derecho._

— _¡Me descuidé! —y algo desesperado, ordenó al acto— ¡Súper calor! —pero por el desconcierto, Ninetales no logró ejecutar su ataque, siendo tocado por la atracción… sin lograr ningún efecto— Creo que Braixen es hembra, porque Ninetales también lo es…_

— _¡Salta Haxorus, acabemos con esto con tu cola dragón! —le ordenó rápidamente Iris, haciendo que Haxorus también saltara._

— _¡Cola de acero! —y retomando la concentración en la batalla, Ninetales empujó a Braixen con su cola de acero contra Haxorus._

— _¡Usa psíquico para mantener distancia! —y a unos cuantos centímetros de impactar contra Haxorus, logró detener su avance, al tiempo que el Pokémon dragón seguía de largo._

— _¡Déjate caer! —y Ninetales no hizo ningún movimiento más, simplemente se dejó llevar por la gravedad._

 _Sin que Haxorus se percatara, Ninetales usó lo que quedaba de efecto de la cola de acero para desviar la cola dragón, anulando cualquier efecto, y terminando ambos parados en el suelo, al tiempo que Braixen bajaba con la ayuda de su psíquico._

— _¡Por eso me gusta mofa, siempre hace sacar lo mejor y lo peor de un entrenador! —Satoshi parecía muy emocionado, simplemente sonreía a la batalla._

— _¿Entonces todo lo que nos dijiste, fue mentira? —le preguntó algo decepcionada Iris._

— _Nunca dije eso —le respondió el joven algo apenado—. No me gusta mentir, a menos que sea necesario._

— _Pero tú estás ocultándonos tus verdaderas habilidades —le dijo algo seria Serena, sorprendiendo mucho al joven—. Fue poco lo que compartimos en ese campamento de verano, pero me ayudó a conocerte._

— _Serena —el joven se quedó mirándola fijamente, y le sonrió satisfactoriamente—. Ninetales, hagámoslo._

 _Ninetales tomó posición de ataque, y miró fijamente a Haxorus y Braixen, quienes esperaban algo impacientes el siguiente movimiento, para que, al siguiente segundo cayeran al suelo sin sentido, y Ninetales se sentara en el suelo._

 _La batalla había finalizado sin que nadie entendiera que había pasado._

— _¿Que… sucedió? —se preguntaba completamente impactada Iris._

— _Haxorus y Braixen aún tenían energía, podían seguir con la batalla —y de pronto, sintieron una ráfaga de viento en el aire— ¿Premonición?_

— _Observen la ruta entre Ninetales, y Haxorus y Braixen —le pidió Satoshi algo serio._

— _El suelo está firmemente marcado por huellas —comentó muy sorprendida Juniper._

— _Pero no lo vimos moverse… Es imposible… —comenzó a negar Sycamore._

— _Es la base para lograr la sinergia afectiva —les explicó Satoshi—. Henry había logrado perfeccionarla, y gracias a que siempre traté a mis Pokémon como si fueran parte de mi familia, mis lazos con ellos son muy fuertes._

— _La sincronía empática —continuó Sakura—. Un momento en que tanto entrenador y Pokémon, entienden los sentimientos de ambos._

— _La primera vez que la vi funcionar, también me sorprendí mucho —comentó el profesor Rowan—. Intentó usarla en una batalla de práctica contra Cynthia, funcionó una única vez, pero…_

— _Si pierdo el control de mis pensamientos, se pierde la conexión —completó el joven Satoshi muy nervioso._

— _Los dos querían demostrarnos sus verdaderas capacidades… —dijo muy sorprendida Iris._

— _Y el resultado fue este… —terminó Serena— ¡Increíble!_

— _¡También quiero aprender a utilizarlo! —también exclamó Iris, con la misma emoción._

— _Ustedes no tienen que pedirlo —les dijo algo severo Satoshi—. Sus intenciones son egoístas, pero realmente da lo mismo —en eso, Ninetales se acercó a Haxorus y a Braixen, y comenzó a acariciarlos con su hocico, logrando despertarlos—. Los Pokémon deben decidir qué hacer con ellos mismos —y apenas se recompusieron, Ninetales comenzó a hablarles con mucho entusiasmo._

— _¿Que les estará diciendo? —preguntaba muy intrigada Iris._

— _Es una lástima que los humanos no puedan hablar con los Pokémon —sonrió Serena, algo celosa por la situación._

— _Ninetales les está preguntando si quieren lograr la sincronía empática, y que tanto las quiere a las dos —les respondió Satoshi muy orgulloso._

— _¡¿Puedes entenderlos?! —gritaron de golpe las oriundas de Unova y Kalos muy impresionadas._

— _Tanto Braixen como Haxorus opinan lo mismo —continuó muy feliz el joven de Pallet Town—. Están muy orgullosos de estar con ustedes, y que les gustaría seguir mejorando para que ustedes sean felices —pero de pronto, puso una mirada tonta—. Y que no le hagan caso al tarado de Satoshi… Creo que me lo merezco…_

— _¿En verdad piensan eso de nosotras? —les preguntó muy sorprendida Iris, a lo que los Pokémon le asintieron._

— _Muchas gracias —le agradeció muy emocionada Serena—. Ustedes lo son todo para nosotras._

— _Olvidé por completo lo que me había dicho una amiga —comentó Satoshi con un deje miserable—. Los Pokémon también pueden escoger a sus entrenadores —miró a Sakura, y volvió su atención a Iris y Serena—. Al igual que con ella, con ustedes también me equivoqué._

— _Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo —comentó algo traviesa Iris._

— _Al contrario —le negó Satoshi—. Las dos son completamente sinceras, y sé que, si me vuelvo a equivocar, al igual que Sakura, ustedes me pararán._

— _¿Recuerdas la promesa? —le preguntó Serena muy feliz— Yo no pienso dejarte solo. Con Gary y Ash prometimos jamás hacerlo._

— _Pero si van a ayudarnos con ese poder, no durarían ni cinco segundos —les comentó Sakura, mientras se acercaba en compañía de los profesores._

— _¡Ya se! —la abrupta reacción del joven, sorprendió a todos— Lo siento Sakura, pero no quiero que les pase algo._

— _Yo tampoco… —comentó algo ida la peli morada, dejando confundidos a todos._

— _¡Entonces, hasta que terminen de entrenar con nosotros, serán nuestras protegidas! —les propuso con entusiasmo el joven— ¿Qué les parece?_

— _Si algo nos llegara a pasar, las dos serán las únicas en saber que hacer —les comentó Rowan—. ¿Están dispuestas?_

— _Creo que eso significa que tendrán que partir a Sinnoh —comentó algo desanimada Juniper._

— _Mi papá podrá encargarse del gimnasio, así que no tengo mayores inconvenientes —comentó algo despreocupada Iris._

— _Serena, tú tendrás que entregar tu título de Reina de Kalos —le comentó Sycamore—. No vas a poder estar para la competencia final._

— _No me interesa —le dijo con mucha felicidad—. Ahora mis amigos me necesitan, eso es lo único que me interesa._

— _¡Entonces comenzaremos a dejarlas a nuestro nivel! —gritaron eufóricos Satoshi y Sakura._

 ** _Fin del recuerdo._**

—Creo que, si hubiese estado en los zapatos de Sakura, ahora serías un cuerpo sin cabeza… —susurró por lo bajo Misty.

—¿Dijiste algo, Misty? —le preguntó Phil, ya que no había alcanzado a escuchar su susurro.

—Que ahora veo por qué ese lazo tan temprano con Serena —contestó la peli naranja, desviando su mirada para cualquier parte.

—Eso comprueba que nada ha sido coincidencia —dijo muy serio Shaoran.

—Cuando Pikachu nos mostró sus recuerdos —comenzó a decir Marina, llamando la atención de todos—, pude descubrir que todos nos protegían porque éramos sus herramientas invaluables.

—No es así, Marina —le negó Phil—. Sabían que sin que lo supieran, podrían atentar contra sus vidas. Querían protegerlos, pero…

—El Pikachu de Ash —le interrumpió Marina—, ¿era tuyo?

—Así es —le asintió el profesor Oak—. Él fue quien nos acompañó hasta que separamos a los pequeños.

—Pero después de la muerte de Henry, quiso escapar —continuó Delia—. Su estado salvaje llegó a tal, que cuando Ash lo tomó, lo desobedeció completamente.

—"No quería fallarle por segunda vez a un Ketchum" —volvió a decir Marina muy pensante—. Ahora comprendo a qué se refería.

—Ahora solo queda un misterio —dijo muy serio Ed—. Esas niñitas, las otras guerreras elementales.

—¿Ellas vienen del futuro o del pasado? —les preguntó Inuyasha sin titubeos a Phil y Sakura.

—Las joyas elementales son únicas —continuó Misty—. Fue una conclusión que sacamos.

—Están en lo correcto —le asintió Phil—. Después que May recibió el collar marino de parte de Manaphy, comenzamos a creer que podía ser ambas posibilidades.

—Chicos —le interrumpió Sakura—, no sabemos con exactitud si son ancestros o descendientes de ustedes, pero algo si es seguro…

—Mientras tengan la cabeza lavada, son extremadamente peligrosas —completó Inuyasha bastante más tranquilo—. Al menos tenemos la tranquilidad que son buenas chicas.

—De acuerdo —Phil suspiró, y miró a Sakura—. Me siento mucho más relajado —estiró sus brazos, y volteó a ver a Serena—. Serena, del modo en que me mires, quiero que sigas siendo mi protegida.

—Y si necesitas ayuda de alguien, aquí estamos para ti —le completó Misty—. Y a ti también, Iris.

—¿Yo también? —la morena parecía muy curiosa por aquellas palabras.

—Somos una familia, como se lo dije a terca que aún está descansando —dijo entre risas traviesas.

—¡Muchas gracias! —le asintieron con entusiasmo.

—Supongo que eso es todo —soltó Paul, quien muy molesto se le puso cara a cara Phil—. ¿Nada más que confesar?

—Intenté ser lo más honesto posible —le dijo algo asustado.

—Tu vida se compone de una montaña de errores y trampas —el joven peli morado cerró sus ojos, y le dio un fuerte gancho en la boca del estómago—. Tu castigo por jugar a ser dios, papá.

—¡Mi estómago! —comenzó a quejarse, mientras se revolcaba en el suelo— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

—Cuando pequeño tenía el cabello azulado, pero con el tiempo tomó el color que tengo ahora —le explicó aún más molesto—. Soy adoptado, solo sé que nací en Kanto, y como dijo Giratina, soy un guerrero aura.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó fuertemente May— ¡A Ash también le dijeron que era un manejador de aura!

—Es verdad —le apoyó Sakura—. Solo fue por esa razón que Giratina aceptó ser parte de Paul.

—Hijo y hermano de buenos para nada —cerró los ojos con fastidio, refunfuñó, y se acercó a quien, supuestamente para él, eran su hermana y madre.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó algo preocupada Misty.

—Si ese idiota las molesta, avísenme de inmediato —les pidió con algo de pena, para después retirarse del laboratorio.

—Puedo comprender a Paul —comentó algo nervioso Ed, para después mirar de reojo a Phil—. Sinceramente, yo te hubiese dejado peor.

—¡Rayos, esto va a doler mañana! —mientras seguía quejándose, se sentó con la mano derecha en la boca del estómago— También lo comprendo —dijo algo irónico—. Los padres de Henry no permitieron la relación con la mujer que amaba, y mi papá fue un cretino que, por sus ideologías, se mandó a cambiar…

—Y algo me dice que seguirás sufriendo —le dijo Inuyasha algo desconcertado.

—Eso ya lo tenía contemplado —se levantó, y miró a Misty—. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

—Por supuesto.

—Y los demás —ahora decía mirándolos algo serio—. Necesito que inventen un buen cuento para la señorita Kinomoto.

—¡¿Nosotros?! —todos parecían algo desconcertados, mostrando algo de miedo en sus rostros.

—Pongámoslo de la siguiente forma —comentó algo pensante—. La novia de Ash, la actual entrenadora de Pikachu… Creo que podría considerarla nuestra líder.

—En otras instancias, iría a amenazarla de muerte —comentó algo pensante Serena, haciendo que todos la miraran preocupados—. Qué bueno que no sea necesario, porque me gusta mucho cómo es.

—¿Recuerdas lo de actuar con madurez? —le recordó algo severo Phil.

—Nunca debes dejar que tus celos prevalezcan, eres una chica fuerte —ahora le acotó Misty con la misma severidad.

—¡Ni que lo digas, estuviste con un amorío incestuoso! —le acotó bastante despreocupada May— Es como si Max y yo… —pero una cara de desagrado llegó a su cara, mientras los demás la miraban horrorizados— Creo que voy a vomitar…

—¡Qué asco! —le reclamó con desagrado Phil— Volviendo al tema —corrigió con un carraspeo—. Ustedes la conocen mejor que yo, puedo imaginarme su reacción, pero confiará en ustedes ciegamente. No quiero más sorpresas.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamaron todos al unísono.

—Los espero afuera, estamos recién atando cabos, y pese a que estamos en un área de imposible acceso para Arades, sé que buscará un segundo método para entrometerse —y estiró su mano derecha, volviendo su vista a Misty—. Vamos.

—Si —tomó la mano del joven, y salieron del laboratorio.

—Todo esto es realmente estúpido —negó con una sonrisa sarcástica Ed—. Desde que vimos a Brock, a Duplica y a Ranma, primero pensé que estaban locos.

—Y ahora somos parte de esta locura —le respondió Al—. Al menos tendremos una gran aventura que contar en las fiestas.

—En verdad, a nombre de Phil y Sakura, les pido disculpas por todo —les pidió muy apenada Serena.

—No es tu obligación hacerlo, Serena —le dijo muy sentida la peli morada.

—¿De qué están hablando? —les preguntó muy extrañado Inuyasha— De no haber sido por los dos, estaríamos en una peor situación.

—Nosotros deberíamos disculparnos con ustedes —les dijo Sora, ahora ella muy apenada—. Cuando los vimos, creíamos que eran personas malas y raras… y esa carta sospechosa de Tera…

—Eso ya es parte del pasado —dijo firmemente Iris—. Ahora piensen en el futuro, y en como sobreviviremos.

—Lo primero —comenzó a ordenar Serena—. Esperemos a que despierte nuestra líder, y luego nos prepararemos para el último enfrentamiento.

—Ya aparecí —comentó Marina, haciendo que todos la miraran con extraños gestos— ¡Lo digo en sentido figurado! —les reclamó molesta— ¡Soy la guerrera del fuego, la pieza final de este rompecabezas!

—Mientras… yo… —comenzó a decir muy titubeante la oriunda de Kalos.

—Ve a conversar con ellos, te hará bien —le dijo de forma empática Tomoyo—. Debes aprovechar que tienes quien te escuche.

—Tomoyo… —miró al feliz rostro de la joven, y salió corriendo del laboratorio— ¡Perdón a todos!

Parecía que el bombardeo de información "ultra secreta" había terminado. Parecía no haber nada más que ocultar, lo que provocó muy apresuradas conclusiones.

En conclusión, y raya para la suma, Phil y Misty eran la reencarnación de los padres de Ash, quién a la vez, tenía dos hermanos: Paul y Serena.

Lo cierto era, es que aún era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, ya que, ni siquiera se sabía el verdadero nombre de la madre de los tres jóvenes. Por alguna razón, estaba prohibido decirlo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	76. La sirena y el suicida El reinicio de l

Hola a todos. He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Lo estoy subiendo mas a estas alturas porque no lo tenia editado... Había jurado que lo había hecho, pero no...

Como siempre, advierto que este capitulo tiene lemon, pero como se que les gusta, es mas aviso.

Del modo que sea, seguro la próxima semana también habrá capítulo el domingo, ya saben, prioridades (película de boku no hero), y bueno...

Les aviso, haré un pequeño editaje el primer reglón del capítulo 1, y eso...

¡Hasta el próximo domingo!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 76: "La sirena y el suicida. El reinicio de la card captor"**

Phil y Misty salieron al campo de descanso de los Pokémon algo pensantes. Todo lo que habían hablado los había dejado muy pensantes, aún no lograban procesar que, en sus vidas pasadas, habían sido los padres de aquel joven terco y seguro de sí mismo, del cual pocos sabían aún, donde estaba con exactitud.

—Yo… —decía algo titubeante el joven.

—Las cosas no pasaron como nosotros las teníamos planeadas, pero como dices, las cosas pasan por algo.

—Aun así, quería pedirte perdón —Phil se veía muy triste al decir aquellas palabras.

—¿Por qué? —Misty parecía muy extrañada por aquellas palabras.

—Cuando me contaste lo de Togepi, preferí ver el mal actuar de ustedes, solo vi como los tres se peleaban a ese pequeño como si fuese un trofeo.

—Sabía que te molestaría, pero preferí contártelo —comentó la peli naranja muy sentimental—. Estaba tan feliz que Togepi me viera como su madre…

—¿Y yo me comporte como un pésimo padre? —soltó algo sarcástico.

—Yo diría, como uno sobreprotector —comentó al aire de forma traviesa.

—Aun así, creo que sí me lo hubieses ocultado…

—Hubiese sido peor —la joven sonrió, cerró sus ojos, y vio al joven—. Pero los hijos crecen, y Togetic quiso tomar el papel de mamá y papá.

—¿Lo extrañas? —le preguntó Phil con algo de temor.

—Por supuesto —le asintió muy sentimental—. Pero si no hubiese dejado hacer lo que quería, hubiese sido egoísta.

—Serás buena madre, eso te lo aseguro.

Phil se detuvo, y miró a los Pokémon con que había luchado en el mundo distorsión. Se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos, y ver como dormían, lo tranquilizaba.

—Torterra, Floatzel, Machamp, Rapidash, Luxray, Togekiss… Te has vuelto… —Misty negó con una sonrisa, y corrigió— Tus Pokémon se han vuelto muy fuertes.

—Uní a mi equipo a Turtwig, Buizel, Machop y Shinx en Sinnoh, y Rapidash ha estado con Henry desde hace mucho.

—¿Y Togekiss? —le preguntó muy extrañada.

—¿Dónde crees que encontré el Kirlia de Max, mi niña? —le preguntó invadido en la felicidad— Se me apareció de golpe, se me apegó, y se metió por voluntad a una de mis pokébolas…

—No… imposible… —la joven líder de gimnasio volteó nuevamente a ver al Togekiss, y notó como abrió levemente sus ojos, y le sonrió de felicidad— ¡Togepi! —y sin aguantar sus emociones, se lanzó a abrazarlo, mientras lloraba de felicidad— ¡Mi pequeño, te extrañé mucho!

Phil simplemente miraba, sentía que aquel momento era muy íntimo entre los dos, pero no fue hasta que sintió como fue jalado, que sintió que él también era parte de aquel encuentro.

—Misty… —el joven parecía muy nervioso, su voz parecía algo temblorosa.

—¡Si en mi vida pasada te elegí, y en esta también, entonces puedo decir que tomé las dos mejores decisiones de mi vida! —la joven no lograba salir de su regocijo.

—Y yo lo eché a perder dos veces seguidas —le dijo con algo de miedo.

—¡¿Ya quieres dejar eso?! —le pidió con algo de rabia— Quiero sentirme así de bien por siempre.

—Yo también quiero lo mismo para ti —comentó algo serio—. No quiero que sigas luchando, pero sería como pedirle al océano que no provoque marejadas.

—Que analogía más extraña —le comentó algo extrañada—. Si Togekiss quiso venir contigo para poder luchar, quiere decir que yo tampoco debo bajar los brazos.

—Togekiss no quiso venir conmigo —le negó Phil con orgullo—. Soy su papá, ¿lo olvidas?

—¿Papá?

—Él quería a su papá y a su mamá juntos. Te extraño muchísimo.

—¿En serio? —la líder volvió a mirar a los ojos de Togekiss, quién le dio una sonrisa afable— No quiero que te vayas nunca más.

—Mejor dejemos a los chicos descansar, en especial Togekiss que se esforzó más de la cuenta en la batalla contra Giratina —Phil se levantó con Misty, y se la llevó de la mano.

Los dos parecía que seguían caminando tranquilamente por el campo, hasta que Phil se detuvo en un lugar apartado de todos. Se sentó en el suelo, e instó a la peli naranja a hacer lo mismo.

—Veo que no la han pasado mal estos seis meses —le comentó Misty algo traviesa—. Me refiero a ti y a Sakura.

—¿Eh? —Phil la miró con algo de curiosidad, sin entender mucho— Si te refieres al encuentro que tuvimos con Ho-oh…

—También —le interrumpió—. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ash, Sakura me confesó que le gustabas.

—Entonces te contó del incidente del monte plateado —ante tal afirmación, Misty le asintió—. Soy bueno espantando a las chicas que les gusto —comentó algo irónico.

—Que las cosas pasen cuando tengan que pasar —volvió a interrumpir Misty—. También puedo usar una de tus frases en ti —le comentó de forma traviesa.

—Gracias —el joven sonrió, y volvió la vista al cielo—. ¿Y mi paliza?

—Es verdad —y con algo de fuerza, le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza—. Te salvaste que no la hiciste llorar.

—Gracias —el joven ni siquiera llevó sus manos a la cabeza, era como si lo hubiera querido—. Quieres saber algo, ¿no es así? —le preguntó algo curioso.

—¿Aún te gusta Sakura? —le preguntó con algo de miedo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber algo así? —le preguntó muy extrañado.

—Es mi mejor amiga —le cuestionó algo molesta—. Lo que le pase a ella, me incumbe.

—Si quieres la verdad —el joven suspiró, y volvió la vista al suelo—. Como dicen, los genes no se roban —aquel comentario confundió completamente a la joven—. ¿Tú por qué crees que Ash hizo todo esto por Sakura y por ti?

—Yo sacrifique mis sentimientos para que esos dos fuesen felices —la joven cerró sus ojos, y volvió la vista a Phil—. Las dos te gustamos, pero Sakura decidió sacrificar sus sentimientos.

—Cuando descubrió quien era realmente, y que Henry no detendría su búsqueda, Sakura quiso continuar conmigo —mientras hablaba, hacia extraños dibujos en el suelo con el dedo índice derecho—. Pero Henry es Henry, y yo soy yo.

—¿Tú le contaste sobre lo que tuvimos? —preguntó algo preocupada.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, me comentó en chiste que le gustaría que tú fueses la reencarnación de aquella mujer —cerró sus ojos, y sonrió—. Tiene muy mal gusto para hacer chistes.

—Ya lo creo —comentó algo apenada—. Y… este…

—¿Que más quieres saber?

—Bueno… No sabía que Sakura… Bueno… ¡Tú sabes! —Misty parecía muy nerviosa con sus palabras.

—Supongo que debes referirte al comentario que me hiciste en la dimensión de Sakura —le preguntó muy avergonzado.

—Sakura se veía muy feliz pese a todo —se le lanzó hasta quedar cara a cara, y lo vio con el ceño fruncido— ¡Quiero detalles, mínimo me lo merezco!

—¿Detalles de qué? — Phil parecía muy confundido por aquellas palabras.

—¡No me voy a enojar, no podría! Pero al menos… —bajo la mirada, y volvió a verlo a la cara, extremadamente sonrojada— ¡¿Cómo fue su primera vez?!

—¡¿Qué cosa quieres que te cuente?! —el grito del joven se escuchó en todo el rancho, y no era para menos— ¡No lo voy a hacer, estás loca!

—Si no lo haces, lo tomaré como una infidelidad —le amenazó fieramente—. ¿O la drogaste con Butterfree?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le gruñó furioso, suspiró, y se puso completamente rojo— Está bien, te contaré…

 ** _Hace un año y medio._**

 _Aquella peligrosa experiencia pasada en el monte plateado, no solo sirvió para que Satoshi cambiará su actitud con Sakura, también sirvió para que la joven sincerara sus sentimientos._

 _Habían pasado dos días, pero Satoshi parecía mostrar sin recelo su verdadera personalidad, la que ocultaba tras una imagen de un ser sin sentimientos, ni empatía por las personas._

— _Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo rico que cocinas —comentó muy sorprendido el joven._

— _Gracias —le agradeció muy sonrojada—. Dicen que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago, por eso estuve entrenando todo este tiempo._

— _Perdóname —se le disculpó muy avergonzado—. Prometo hacer lo que sea para que te lleves una buena impresión de mi persona._

— _No la necesito —le negó muy sonriente—, ya conozco el lado que me interesa —aquel comentario descolocó al joven, quién la miró con intriga—. ¡Jijijiji! Que lento._

— _Lo mismo me decía Misty —le comentó con algo de entusiasmo—. Ahora que recuerdo, los dos intentamos algo, pero imaginarás como terminó todo._

— _Echaste todo a la basura, y sin esforzarte —le comentó algo molesta._

— _El día que fui al gimnasio a desafiarla, el mismo día que te conocí, no solo fui para demostrarle que era mejor entrenador, también quería pedirle perdón._

— _Pero la derrota te hizo ver que aún no era el momento —le dijo algo triste—. Al menos sabes que del gimnasio no se moverá._

— _¿Y tú has tenido novio? —le preguntó Satoshi muy curioso._

— _No. Ninguno —le negó—. De hecho, eres del primer chico que logro sentir cariño —le terminó muy sonrojada._

— _¿Por eso decidiste seguirme?_

— _Me llamó mucho la atención lo bien cuidado que tenías a tu Espeon, el cómo saliste corriendo del gimnasio con él en brazos —continuó algo sentimental—, y creo que, ver cómo tratabas a tus Pokémon… ¡No me prestes atención! —gritó muy sonrojada._

— _¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir? —le propuso Satoshi, al ver que la joven no podía más de la pena— Solo nos queda la medalla tierra, y quiero estar en el gimnasio primera hora._

— _Si —le asintió con entusiasmo, mientras pensaba muy sonrojada—. Después de gritonearle y decirle sus cuántas verdades, cambió como persona. ¡Lo sabía, no me arrepiento de nada!_

 _Después de terminar de ordenar sus cosas y limpiar los restos de la última comida del día, sacaron sus sacos de dormir, los estiraron en el suelo, y se acostaron listos para dormir._

— _Buenas noches, Sakura._

— _Hasta mañana, Satoshi._

 _La joven cerró rápidamente los ojos, lucía muy cansada, notándose en cómo se había quedado dormida al acto. Muy al contrario, el joven trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero le estaba siendo muy difícil, y de tanto moverse, terminó con su mirada en el rostro de la joven._

— _Jamás la había visto fijamente —susurró algo nervioso el joven—. Es muy bonita. ¿En verdad ella se fijó en algo como yo?_

 _En eso, notó que la joven empezaba a hacer gestos._

— _Parece que se quedó dormida muy rápido —continuaba, mientras sin razón aparente, al menos para el joven, comenzó a sentir calor—. Si le pido que sea mi novia… ¿Me aceptará, o se reirá? —suspiró tristemente, y la miró de reojo— Ya he hecho las cosas como yo he querido y me ha aguantado. Es mi turno de hacer lo que ella diga._

 _En eso, el saco de dormir de Sakura se abrió, haciendo ver a la joven vestida de su polera morada levantada, logrando únicamente verse su abdomen._

— _¡Sakura, te vas a resfriar! —el joven se levantó, le bajó la polera, y volvió a taparla con el saco de dormir, para después volver a acostarse dentro de su saco— Que bueno que no me vio, me hubiera odiado._

— _Sato… no comas tanto… —susurró dormida la joven._

— _Hubiese querido… —el joven abrió los ojos de golpe, y comenzó a sacudir violentamente su cabeza— ¡Saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, pedazo de imbécil! —volvió a verla, y al ver que comenzaba a acomodarse mientras sonreía, el joven comenzó a desesperarse— Quisiera…_

— _¿Quisieras que, Satoshi? —preguntó Sakura con la voz medio dormida, mientras abría levemente los ojos, notando algo extraño— ¿Que le sucede a tu saco de dormir?_

— _¡Nada! —le negó muy sonrojado— ¡¿Por qué lo preguntas?!_

— _Lo estás moviendo mucho —Sakura parecía muy intrigada por tan extraño movimiento._

— _¡Que no es nada! —y aún más avergonzado, dio media vuelta, y se puso en posición fetal._

— _¿Que me ocultas? —Sakura había pasado de la intriga a la molestia, por lo que le desarmó el saco de dormir, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras le decía de forma picarona— ¡Conozco tus puntos débiles! —y de tanto revolcarse de la risa, terminó exponiendo lo que tanto ocultaba— ¡No me digas que… tú… estabas…!_

— _¡Perdóname, no quise, no fue mi intención! —Satoshi estaba en estado de shock, quería que se lo tragara la tierra._

— _Tú… ¿estabas pensando en mí? —le preguntó muy sonrojada, a lo que el joven le asintió con la mirada baja— ¡Entonces si le gusto! —celebró para sí, sin cambiar su expresión para que no se enterara._

— _Es la primera vez que lo hago… —Satoshi continuó muy avergonzado— El calor provocó que me comenzara a picar… No pude aguantarme…_

— _¿Puedo ver? —pero Sakura, en lugar de actuar espantada, fue invadida por la curiosidad— Jamás he visto esa parte de un hombre…_

— _Me da vergüenza… —pero el joven seguía muy inseguro— ¡Mejor volvamos a dormir!_

— _¡Por favor! —le suplicó con ojos de pena._

— _Si tanto quieres —y con muchos nervios, sacó las manos de su entrepierna, y le mostró lo que ocultaba._

— _Se ve pequeñita —comentó Sakura, mientras comenzaba a picarla con su índice— ¿Así son todos los niños?_

— _Deja de hacer eso, es incómodo —le suplicó con algo de miedo._

— _Si hago esto… —tomó su miembro con su mano derecha, y comenzó a acariciarlo— ¿Esto estabas haciendo?_

— _Sí, pero lo hacía más rápido —el joven se sentía bastante aterrado, jamás había pasado por algo así._

— _¿Así? —y apenas aceleró el ritmo, vio como comenzaba a engordar y crecer— ¡Mira, creció! —pero de pronto, Sakura comenzó a sentir incómoda su entrepierna— Creo que quiero ir al baño._

— _Ve, aquí te espero —pero cuando quisieron separarse, la joven se le lanzó encima— ¿No ibas a ir al baño?_

— _Sí, pero… —algo confundida, la joven se separó al acto— ¡Perdóname, no quise hacer eso!_

— _¡No te preocupes, está bien! —también le exclamó algo nervioso— Pero ¿qué te sucedió?_

— _Siento extraña mi entrepierna —comenzó a decir con mucha pena—. Siento una punzada._

— _¿Quieres que te revise?_

— _Si tú quieres…_

 _Ambos no se podían de la pena y vergüenza, ni siquiera sabían que les estaba pasando, ni por qué se sentían así. ¿Podía ser algo natural? ¿O habrá sido por haber pasado aquella experiencia en el monte?_

 _De a poco, aún sin que la vergüenza cediera, aunque sea un poco, Sakura se recostó sobre su saco de dormir, levantó su falda, y bajó sus bragas. Se sentía muy acalorada, algo incómoda, pero sentía que algo quería._

— _¿Tengo algo? —Sakura le hablaba al borde del colapso._

— _Déjame revisar —y con mucha curiosidad, el joven comenzó a mirar su entrepierna, la abrió de piernas, y comenzó a mirar con mayor detalle—. Parece que si necesitabas ir al baño —comenzó a tocar, y notó que los fluidos eran muy distintos— ¿El pipí de las chicas es pegajoso?_

— _¡No digas esas palabras, me da vergüenza! —le gritó algo aterrada— Y no, no lo es… Eso creo._

— _Qué extraño —y continuando su investigación, comenzó a acariciar con algo de brusquedad los labios vaginales de Sakura—. Que suave._

— _¡Espera, me da cosquillas! — rio algo nerviosa la joven, haciendo que el joven se detuviera._

— _Disculpa, no sabía —Satoshi se paró, y vio a la joven semidesnuda, completamente indefensa, mientras su mirada expresaba deseo de algo—. ¿Sabes que es lo que estamos haciendo? —le preguntó algo preocupado._

— _No estamos descubriendo —le respondió muy feliz la joven, esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Nuestra primera vez?_

— _No haré nada que no quieras —dijo algo nervioso Satoshi, quién mientras más centraba su mirada en la joven, más se excitaba._

— _He escuchado que duele mucho la primera vez, y que es lo más preciado que tiene una chica —le decía Sakura, mientras volvía a abrir sus piernas—. Quiero que tú seas a quien le entregue todo._

— _Si te va a doler, llorarás —el joven negó, y prefirió dar la vuelta—. ¡Te prometí no hacerte llorar nunca más!_

— _¿No quieres hacer realidad mi sueño? —le preguntó algo triste la joven._

— _¿Estás segura? —el joven volvió a dar la vuelta, pero esta vez vio llorar a Sakura— ¡Rayos! —suspiró, y se posó arriba de la peli morada— Llegaré hasta donde aguantes. Avísame por favor._

— _Hazlo —y sin decir una palabra más, Sakura cerró sus ojos, mientras comenzaba a sentir un terrible dolor en su útero— ¡Maldita sea, siento que me están matando! —se decía mientras sus gestos comunicaban lo que sentía._

— _¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Satoshi muy asustado._

— _¡Continúa, no te detengas! —le pidió algo desesperada— ¡Solo dolerá ahora!_

— _De acuerdo —y de un solo empujón, terminó de penetrarla completamente, haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos de golpe, y soltara lágrimas de dolor— ¡Perdóname…!_

— _¡¿Ya quieres dejar de pedir perdón?! —le gruñó algo fastidiada, suspirar, y pasar sus manos por el cuello de su compañero— Creo que deberías moverte._

— _Creo que es así —y muy dudoso, comenzó moverse en vaivén, de forma muy torpe— ¿Así se hacen los bebés?_

— _Es algo incómodo —le dijo algo adolorida Sakura—. Debe ser porque es nuestra primera vez._

— _Siento otra vez el cosquilleo —y con aquella incomodidad, Satoshi comenzó a acelerar su movimiento— ¡Se siente bien mi pene!_

— _¡Te dije que no dijeras esas palabras, es muy vergonzoso! —volvió a gritarle, pero no con molestia, más bien, excitada._

— _¡Lo que vaya a salir… va a terminar dentro tuyo…! —volvió a exclamarle muy agitado._

— _Suena peligroso… pero no quiero que salgas… —en cambio, Sakura hacia todo lo posible para retenerlo— ¡No me importa, lo recibiré gustosa!_

 _El joven cerró sus ojos con fuerza y frunció el ceño, como si estuviese haciendo fuerza, mientras la peli morada lo abrazaba con júbilo. Completamente rendido, Satoshi cayó cansado arriba del cuerpo de Sakura, y se le acurrucó, esbozando la misma sonrisa de júbilo._

— _¿Estás bien? —le preguntó algo preocupado el joven— A mí me duelen las piernas y la pelvis._

— _Aún me duele un poco —le respondió sin quitar su felicidad de su cara—. Creo que debemos entrenar… Ya que los dos…_

— _¿Los dos? —muy extrañado, el joven miró con curiosidad a su compañera— Es verdad. Si no quiero volver a decepcionarte, en esto también tengo que ser el mejor…_

— _¡No me refería a eso, idiota! —le gruñó violentamente la peli morada, golpeando con fuerza su saco de dormir, encontrándose con algo muy extraño— ¿Qué es esto? —miró su mano, y notó como cierto líquido rojo estaba cubriendo una parte su mano, haciendo que se sentara de golpe— ¡Es sangre!_

— _¡¿Sangre?! —muy nervioso, el joven comenzó a revisar el cuerpo de Sakura, intentando encontrar alguna herida— Que extraño, no encuentro ninguna herida._

— _No creo que haya sido por una herida exactamente —comentó algo incómoda Sakura—. Esa fue mi flor._

— _¿Tu flor? —el joven comenzó a mirar por todos lados, intentando buscar algo— ¿Cuándo compraste flores?_

— _¡Pedazo de…! —la joven suspiró, y partió a buscar su mochila— ¿En verdad eres tan lento?_

— _No sé de qué me hablas —vio como la chica se le acercaba, y simplemente le dio un beso en los labios—. ¿Y eso?_

— _Ayúdame a limpiar, así nos vamos a dormir temprano._

— _Si. De acuerdo —y sin chistar, comenzó a ayudar a su amiga._

— _Por favor, nunca cambies —pese a que no entendía nada, la sonrisa de la peli morada lo tenía hipnotizado._

 _Era todo lo que quería, jamás verla caer o llorar. Nunca más._

 ** _Fin del recuerdo._**

—Desde ese día comenzamos a hacerlo, y más seguido de lo que podrías creer —continuaba relatando Phil—. Siempre buscábamos un lugar privado en cualquier lugar, hasta en medio del bosque.

—¡¿No me digas que lo hacían en frente de los Pokémon salvajes?! —le preguntó espantada Misty.

—¡Es obvio que no! —le respondió enfadado— ¡Cuando es privado, es pri-va-do!

—¡De acuerdo, ya entendí! —después de haberse aclarado, volvió a mirar fijamente al joven— Aun así, hacerlo sin cuidados podía ser peligroso.

—Creo que no éramos muy conscientes en ese momento, así que, por desconocimiento, fuimos al hospital de Viridian —le comentó, mirándola muy nervioso—. Le contamos al doctor lo que hicimos, y nos regañó muy feo.

—Me lo imagino —le apoyó algo desconcertada.

—Nos enseñó métodos para protegernos, así podíamos hacerlo sin preocuparnos.

—Ya veo… Métodos para protegernos —comentó May muy pensante.

—Así es… —pero aquella voz paralizó completamente a ambos jóvenes, quienes voltearon, y vieron a May y compañía con lápiz y cuaderno a mano— ¡¿Que están haciendo aquí?!

—¡¿Desde qué hora están escuchando?! —ahora les preguntó Misty, igual de espantada.

—No se distraigan, esos tips son interesantes —le dijo muy concentrada Dawn.

—No queremos tener tus malas experiencias en nuestra primera vez —le apoyó Marina.

—Podrás ser un idiota, pero al menos ya sabemos que hacer y que no —le continuó Winry, quién asentía a todo—. ¿Cómo hacerlo con un tipo tan raro? Buen título para un libro.

—¡¿No deberían estar con Sakura ahora?! —les regañó muy molesto el joven.

—La educación sexual que hemos tenido ha sido paupérrima, y tú eres nuestro mejor profesor —le aclaró Lyra.

—Además, "tú" Sakura fue a despertarla —le completó Iris.

—¿Que hicieron qué? —pero cuando Phil terminó de preguntar, un ensordecedor grito se escuchó, con la fuerza suficiente como para espantar a los Pidgey que descansaban alrededor— Que me lleven al infierno —negó resignado el joven.

—No te preocupes —le dijo muy despreocupada Marina—. Serena fue a explicarle todo.

—Y supongo que tomaron la preocupación que Sakura no entrara sola —pero el silencio invadió al grupo—. Lo tomaré por un no…

Mientras tanto, dentro del laboratorio, la card captor despertaba después de un larguísimo descanso asustada completamente, más al ver en aquella cama, la que estaba completamente húmeda, a su querida amiga de Ecruteak, abrazándola, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Saku… —la joven peli castaña estaba paralizada, más por la situación.

—Hola amiga —le saludó algo somnolienta—. Dormiste de más, pensé que debía darte un beso de amor verdadero para que despertaras —pero aquellas palabras provocaron que Sakura volviera a gritar.

—¡¿Y los demás?! —le preguntó completamente nerviosa.

—Te están esperando, preciosa —pero a tal llegó los nervios de la card captor, que se levantó de golpe de la cama.

—Creo… creo que lo mejor… es que vayamos con los demás… —tartamudeó con pena, mientras juntaba sus brazos, y llevaba sus dedos a su boca—. Saku… Disculpa… Es que… estoy…

—Entiendo —le sonrió de forma lasciva—. Tengo en mi mochila, saca con confianza.

—¡Muchas gracias! —le agradeció con pena y una reverencia, partiendo al bolso de la peli morada, sacando un paquete muy particular, y corriendo al baño a toda prisa.

—¡Jijijiji! Que tonta —rio para si—. Si supiera que la cama esta así por la fiebre que tuvo y que llegué hace veinte segundos —llevó su dedo índice derecho a su mentón, y se preguntó—. ¿Vino aun estando resfriada? Que terquedad…

Y a los cinco minutos, Sakura salió del baño mucho más relajada y refrescada, con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

—Listo amiga. Muchas gracias —le agradeció la peli castaña con una reverencia.

—Serena, Paul y el señor Goku nos esperan, todos estaban extremadamente preocupados por ti —le comentó bastante más tranquila y aliviada.

—Entonces vámonos ahora, los quiero ver —y con mucho entusiasmo, la señorita Kinomoto abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un Pokémon amarillo— ¿Y tú?

—¿Que sucede? —la peli morada la siguió, y notó muy extrañada la presencia de tal Pokémon— ¿Que hace ese Hypno aquí?

—Solo a la de moños —se oyó de pronto de fondo, haciendo que Hypno comenzará su sesión de hipnosis, haciendo caer a la afectada al suelo—. Excelente trabajo.

—¿Eh? —algo nerviosa, la card captor miró a la entrenadora de Ecruteak dormir, salió, y vio a Serena, Paul y al Pikachu, durmiendo profundamente— ¿Chicos? —y al segundo, verse amarrada por lo que parecían látigos cepa, tanto de brazos como de pies, haciendo que la joven soltara un pequeño gritó de impresión.

—Bien hecho, Meganium —le felicitó una joven que vestía de traje blanco y chaqueta amarilla.

—Que no se suelte, Ivysaur —le dijo con el mismo ímpetu otra joven, de cabello castaño, mejillas coloradas y polera manga larga amarilla.

—Luxio, si se mueve de forma sospechosa, usa tu rayo sin compasión —le ordenó bastante enfadada otra joven, de cabello azulado y polera verde.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les preguntó Sakura bastante tranquila, considerando la situación en la que estaba.

—Veo que no tienes miedo. Mi nombre es Macey y soy entrenadora.

—¡Debería sepultarte bajo siete capas de tierra! Mi nombre es Casey.

—No sé qué le habrás hecho a Ash, pero tendrás que afrontarnos. Mi nombre es Angie.

—Macey, Casey, Angie —las nombró algo curiosa la joven—. ¿Ustedes que tienen que ver con Ashy?

—Podríamos decir que somos las miembros más importantes de su fans-club —le respondió con orgullo Macey.

—Todas nosotras hemos intentado conquistarlo, pero siempre se ha resistido —le dijo algo enfadada Casey.

—No sabemos que habrá pasado con exactitud, pero no queremos que cualquier aparecida le haga daño a nuestro Ash —remató muy seria Angie.

—¡Entonces ustedes son a las que se refería Satoshi y Saku! —exclamó demasiado feliz la peli castaña— ¿Qué cosa especial pasaron con Ashy?

—¡No te interesa! —le respondieron al unísono las tres, dejando algo nerviosa a Sakura.

—Chicas —les decía con entusiasmo, esbozando una sonrisa —, si les soy sincera, no me siento la más calificada para estar con él, pero lo amo de corazón.

—¿Entonces qué pretendes con él? —le preguntó Casey, frunciendo el ceño de forma despectiva.

—Hacerlo feliz, ayudarlo hasta el final, y demostrarle que puedo ser su mano ayuda para lo que sea —les respondió con una mirada sentimental—. Sé que sola no puedo, y lo comprobé cuando intenté salvar al señor Goku —volteó a ver al Pikachu, y algo sentimental, volvió su mirada a las tres jóvenes— ¿Me ayudarían a cuidar a Ashy?

—¡¿Que nos estás pidiendo?! —las tres parecían muy sorprendidas por tal petición.

—Que ustedes lo quieran, no quiero quitárselos —les decía mientras negaba—. El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que existe, y también quiero que él sepa lo que ustedes sienten por él.

—Estás loca —la describieron al unísono. ¿Conocía los celos? Se preguntaban.

—Aún no sé mucho de este mundo, pero me gustaría que me enseñaran todo lo que saben —les preguntó con entusiasmo—. ¿Me ayudarían, amigas?

—Sakura… —y negando con fastidio, terminaron rendidas.

—Meganium, déjala —le pidió Casey.

—Ivysaur, tú también —también le pidió Macey.

—Eres una chica bastante extraña —le dijo de reojo Angie, mientras tomaba una de sus pokébolas— Whismur, usa alboroto.

—¿Eh? —notó como las tres chicas devolvían a los otros Pokémon, taparon sus oídos, y el motivo por aquello.

El escándalo del pequeño fue tal, que despertó a todos muy asustados, mientras que Sakura terminó mareada por el fuerte ruido, tapando muy tarde sus oídos.

—No deberías ser tan ingenua. Cuando no te estés dando cuenta, alguien te podría traicionar —le recomendó muy molesta Angie.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso?! — le preguntó algo atontada.

—En esta dimensión las cosas no son tan fáciles —le dijo con igual recelo Casey.

—Cuando queramos, podríamos quitarte a Ash —terminó con los mismos ánimos Macey.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntaba Serena algo confundida, notando que todos estaban en el suelo— ¿Que hacemos aquí?

—No lo sé —le negó igual de confundido el Pikachu.

—Las murallas tienen oídos —les dijo algo molesta Angie, haciendo sorprender a la peli morada, a la joven de Kalos, y al afectado por aquella frase—. Así que ustedes dos son hermanos de Ash… Serena, Paul…

—¿Cómo lo supieron? —les preguntó muy seria la joven de Ecruteak.

—¡¿Qué cosa que?! —exclamaron al unísono la card captor y el Pokémon— ¡¿Están hablando en serio?!

—Se escuchó por los altoparlantes de todo el laboratorio —Macey les dijo de reojo a los sorprendidos—. ¿No escucharon nada?

—Creo que teníamos el sueño muy pesado. ¡Jejejeje! —se excusó el Pokémon algo nervioso.

—Era en serio lo de sentirse más tranquilo —negó la peli morada, sonriendo de forma sarcástica—. Abrió el micrófono a propósito.

—¡Increíble! —pero la peli castaña, fuera de mantenerse en la sorpresa, gritó con demasiado entusiasmo— ¡Muchas gracias por aceptar nuestra relación, se los agradezco! —les agradeció a los supuestos hermanos con una reverencia.

—La verdad, yo venía a amenazarte de muerte para que te alejaras de Ash —le dijo Serena bastante despreocupada, pero poniendo muy nerviosa a la card captor—. Me alegra mucho que seamos familia —terminó, mostrándose más entusiasta.

—A mí no me metas en tus asuntos —le gruñó bastante molesto Paul—. Por mí, hagan lo que quieran. No me incumbe sus vidas.

—Veo que Paul sigue igual de orgulloso —pensaba Sakura muy nerviosa, mientras veía al joven, y desviaba su mirada a Serena—. Y ella debe ser la chica de la que me habló Saku… —Serena la vio, a lo que le sonrió, recibiendo otra sonrisa de respuesta.

—Lamentamos mucho haber sido rudas, pero todos nosotros necesitábamos una explicación —les dijo Casey algo más calmada.

—Simplemente estábamos obedeciendo órdenes de un sujeto extraño, y eso a todos nos tenía muy nerviosos, más por tu ataque, Sakura —continuó Macey.

—Y terminamos descubriendo que, primero, estábamos ayudando a un amigo de la infancia de Ash, después, estábamos ayudando al padre de Ash, y ahora, resulta que seguimos luchando por las órdenes de Ash —Angie suspiró pesadamente, y volvió la mirada fija al grupo—. Seguiremos ayudando en lo que podamos.

—¡Muchas gracias! —les agradeció Sakura, al tiempo que recibía el dedo índice derecho en su frente.

—Y a ti, Kinomoto —continuó de forma amenazante Angie—. Compórtate como una mujer, no tienes cinco años.

—Te tendremos vigilada —finiquitó Casey, para retirarse sin mediar una palabra más.

Todos vieron muy extrañados lo que había sucedido, no habían entendido que había sucedido, pero algo si era seguro, es que Phil se había encargado de revelar todo a todo el mundo.

—Eso fue muy incómodo —comentó algo nerviosa la entrenadora de Ecruteak.

—Solo tengo una buena impresión de esto —soltó la card captor con entusiasmo—. Ashy tiene muchos amigos. Jamás se quedará solo —volvió la vista a los tres jóvenes y al Pikachu, y con entusiasmo dijo— ¡Sigamos ayudando a Ashy! —y salió corriendo.

—¡Sakura, espérame! —y Pikachu salió corriendo tras la joven.

—Vamos orgulloso, también te simpatiza —le dijo de forma lasciva Sakura—. Sin nada de experiencia, sin saber nada de este mundo, y con Pokémon que no son de ella, tuvo el valor de desafiarte.

—Si quiere continuar peleando con nosotros, tiene que dejar de ser tan ingenua —le respondió el joven, desviando su mirada a cualquier lado—. En estos momentos, solo veo a una niña tonta y caprichosa.

—Es solo una chica enamorada —le defendió, abrazándose fuertemente al brazo derecho de su, ahora novio—. Cuando las personas se enamoran, hacen cosas estúpidas, como dar su vida por el otro.

—Si intentas convencerme de aceptar que esos dos idiotas son parte de mi familia, entonces estás perdiendo el tiempo —y aún con Sakura abrazada, salió en dirección donde se había ido la peli castaña y el Pokémon.

—Gary y Drew tienen razón —negó Serena resignada—. Somos un grupo terrible. ¡Oigan, no me dejen sola!

Mientras tanto, con el otro grupo, Phil continuaba hablando, mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente aquella conversación que, supuestamente era privada.

—Sakura nunca se había enamorado en su vida, pero cuando comenzamos a aprender de la vida, descubrió que prefería el cariño de una mujer —les relataba Phil—. Yo fui la única excepción, por motivos que ya les conté.

—Ni que lo digas —comentó algo molesta Marina, cubriendo con sus brazos sus pechos—. Y doy fe de eso.

—Ahora veo por qué nos regañaste por dejarla sola —comentó algo incómoda Dawn.

—Creíamos que Serena y Paul la podrían controlar —comentó muy interrogante Sora—. ¿Que habrá pasado?

—Le enseñé todo lo que sé —les negó algo fastidiado—. Sabe ser escurridiza.

—¡¿Y alguna vez hizo algo con una chica?! —pero May preguntó en voz alta, de forma descarada.

—¿Por qué tengo que saber algo así? —le preguntó bastante incómodo Phil— Si hizo algo o no, es problema de ella.

—Ella es muy celosa contigo, pero de tu parte jamás he visto celos —le comentó bastante curiosa Iris.

—Me prometí hacer todo lo que ella quisiera después de los seis meses que la hice pasar mal —dijo algo sentimental—. Además, odio el concepto de propiedad. Ella es libre, y si llegara a amar a otro chico, cosa que sucedió y no la culpo, entonces que sea feliz.

—¡Que romántico! —exclamaron el grupo de chicas muy ruborizadas.

—Yo no soy romántico, ni siquiera sé que es eso —les dijo algo incómodo Phil, arqueando exageradamente las cejas.

—Si lo eres, solo que eres muy lento para darte cuenta —le contradijo una voz familiar de fondo, llamando la atención de todos.

Se trataba de ambas Sakura, Paul, Serena y un despreocupado Pikachu, quién iba del hombro izquierdo de la peli castaña.

—¡Hola chicos! —les saludó muy animada la señorita Kinomoto, llevándose un coscorrón de parte de May.

—¡Te dije que dejaras de chillar, nos vas a dejar sordos! —le reclamó muy enojada la coordinadora.

—¡Jeje! Lo siento —se disculpó muy apenada, sobando su cabeza, recibiendo de golpe un abrazo de la peli castaña— ¿May?

—¡No quiero quedarme sorda, quiero seguir escuchándote! —le dijo entre llantos— ¡No hagas más estupideces, no quiero perderte, amiga!

—May… —Sakura sonrió, acarició su cabello, y miró al resto, quienes también estaban al borde del llanto— ¿Que les sucede, chicos?

—Eres más estúpida de lo que creía —le reclamó feliz Ed—. Qué bueno es volver a verte.

—Pensamos por un momento que no te veríamos nunca más —ahora le reclamó entre lágrimas Kagome.

—No es necesario que imites a Ash para que seas su novia perfecta —le reclamó algo enfadada Misty, también dejando caer lágrimas.

—Discúlpenme si los hice sufrir —les pidió muy arrepentida—. Seguiré haciendo mi mejor trabajo para seguir ayudándolos —pero cuando levantó el rostro, vio que todos estaban algo desconcertados—. ¿Están seguros que están bien? —y de golpe, exclamó— ¡Ya se, les prepararé algo rico para comer!

—¡May, Sakura también es mi amiga! —le gritó Dawn fingiendo enojo, corriendo hacia la card captor.

Mientras todos hacían algo de pelea para abrazar a la ingenua, Phil se quedó mirando el curioso, pero feliz cuadro, mientras Paul se le acercaba.

—Que escandalosos —dijo algo molesto Paul, mientras se paraba a un lado de Phil—. Supongo que, con esta anarquía, volverás a tomar tu puesto de líder.

—Estoy muerto, y lo que suceda a partir de ahora… —lo miró, y le sonrió de forma irónica— A quién le estoy explicando esas banalidades.

—Serena, y esa niña, Iris, ¿continuarán a cargo de todo?

—¿Serena? —Phil lo miró algo extrañado, y volteó a ver tan desordenado grupo, sin quitar su sonrisa— Como cambian las cosas.

—No desvíes el tema —le gruñó.

—Un líder debe tener ciertas características. Capacidad de unir a un grupo, ganarse la confianza de todos, improvisar soluciones en situaciones de cuidado, ser uno con su equipo de trabajo, alegrar el día de todos, todos los días… Y cuidar de todos, así le cueste su vida…

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que sentenció Paul, sonriendo de soslayo.

—Sakura Kinomoto, estoy a tus órdenes —y sin pensar en más, Phil caminó hacia el grupo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	77. Reacomodando piezas

Hola a todos, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Este capítulo es un tanto engañoso, hablando lecturicamente, si es que existe esa palabra... El caso, es que la trama tiene un cambio algo brusco, así pueden leer con tranquilidad.

Creo que el próximo capítulo también lo subiré el próximo domingo, pero queda asegurado que lo subiré, así que ¡Hasta la próxima semana!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 77: "Reacomodando piezas"**

Después de aquel desastroso ataque sufrido en el laboratorio y la recuperación de Misty y las demás chicas, por fin podían continuar en su misión de derrotar a las guerreras elementales de Arades, y al mismísimo líder del escuadrón de la oscuridad.

Phil se había parado firmemente frente a un grupo, el que parecía celebrar en júbilo la recuperación de Sakura, pero de la misma forma, sabía que aún faltaban piezas en el rompecabezas, y la joven card captor era la pieza principal para terminar.

—Oigan, chicos… —comenzó a llamarlos con algo de nervios, pero nadie le prestaba atención— Lamento detener su celebración, pero necesito a Sakura con vida.

—¿Eh? —todos miraron muy intrigados a Phil, volvieron la vista a la peli castaña, y vieron que, por su efusividad, había perdido el sentido— ¡Lo sentimos!

—Chicos, lamento mucho detener su alegría, pero aún nos falta terminar de descifrar lo que sucedió en la dimensión de Sakura y el ataque que sufrieron —intentó explicar de forma calmada.

—¿Y que necesitan saber? —le preguntó muy extrañado Ed.

—Todo, y con lujo de detalle —les dijo Iris con algo de seriedad, dejando extrañados a todos.

—Hace un momento estabas celebrando —le cuestionó May—. ¿Eres bipolar?

—¡No es tu problema! —le gritó furiosa, sacudió su cabeza, y calmó sus ánimos— Todos estamos felices por la recuperación de Sakura, pero está claro que aún es muy pronto para celebrar.

—Se más clara, así entenderemos todos —le pidió Misty.

—Muy por encima nos enteramos que, cuando cayeron bajo posesión de las cartas por culpa de Magma, durante sus trances, hablaban de los guerreros del quinto y sexto elemento.

—Es verdad — también soltó el alquimista de acero —. Todo comenzó cuando nos separamos en ese laberinto.

—Todos nos perdimos, y por suerte yo me perdí con Ed —comentó algo pensante May, agregando muy ocurrente—. ¡Gracias a tu altura, nos salvamos!

—¡A quien le dices enano! —le gruñó furioso.

—No te dije enano… de nuevo… —comentó, simulando inocencia.

—¿Por qué dices que los salvó su altura? —preguntó muy extrañado Phil.

—Yo tomé una espada que había en el lugar —continuó explicando May, mientras simulaba tomar una espada y apuntaba a Ed—. Según parece, comencé a atacar a Ed, pero por suerte es muy ágil y me pudo esquivar.

—Después llegaron los demás —continuó Ed—. También intentaron detenerla, pero era imposible. Se movía muy rápido y no daba oportunidad para contraatacar.

—Pero Drew fue muy valiente al lanzarse para detenerte —acotó algo preocupada Dawn.

—Pero si no hubiese sido por Inuyasha, Ed y Pikachu, no te hubiésemos salvado —agregó muy pensante Drew, mirando a la peli castaña.

—También recuerdo que Ash y Sakura se desesperaron mucho cuando May casi mata a Pikachu —dijo algo suspicaz Misty, mirando algo intrigante a la peli castaña, quién despertaba algo agobiada—. Aún me preguntó qué habrá pasado en ese laberinto.

—Concentrémonos —re aclaró Iris, mientras apuntaba al Pokémon eléctrico—. ¿Solo a él lo amenazó de muerte?

—Al menos en él se concentró —comentó pensante Inuyasha—. May dijo algo de eliminar a quien uniría al guerrero del quinto y sexto elemento.

—Gohan y Usagi son los guerreros del quinto y sexto elemento —dijo muy pensante Iris.

—¡¿En verdad?! —volvió a gritar Sakura con el mismo entusiasmo, a lo que los dos aludidos simplemente asintieron algo curiosos— ¡Eso es genial!

—Considerando aquellos eventos, puedo sacar por conclusión que no hablaban exactamente de Pikachu, sino de Goku —pensó nuevamente Phil.

—¿Creen que se hayan enterado del entrenamiento que me dio Henry y mi cambio de cuerpo? —la pregunta del Pikachu dejó algo inquietos a todos.

—De la misma forma que Elix llevaba más tiempo tú en su dimensión, no me extrañaría para nada, dado que Centurión también ha estado en esta dimensión de antes que naciera —dijo muy pensante Phil—. Goku, amigo, ¿aún recuerdas como usar la sincronización empática?

—¿Amigo? —tanto el Pikachu como Sakura lo miraron muy extrañados.

—Creí que se lo habían contado —desvío su mirada de reojo a Serena y a la entrenadora de Ecruteak, quienes lo miraron algo nerviosas, y dijo algo molesto—. No hicieron el trabajo completo.

—¡Sakura, él se llama Phil, y es la reencarnación del Henry, el papá de Ash! —comenzó a decir rápidamente May— ¡Paul y Serena son sus hermanos, y Misty es la reencarnación de la madre de los tres! —sacudió sus manos, y miró a todos conforme— ¿Qué? Tiene un peluche que se convierte en un gato enorme y un chico que parece un espíritu con alas… ¡Además es mágica! —se excusó algo nerviosa.

—Definitivamente no tienes tacto con nada —le gruñó Drew, dándole un pequeño coscorrón.

—Hubiese querido que lo supieran de una forma menos escandalosa —Phil suspiró, y miró a los dos—. Tanto tiempo, viejo amigo —volteó a ver a Sakura, y le dijo en broma—. Veo que mi hijo te pegó lo suicida de los Ketchum.

Los dos miraban bastante sorprendidos, pero el grito de Sakura despertó a todos.

—¡Eres como Eriol! —dijo muy impresionada Sakura— ¡Es un gusto, señor Ketchum! —le saludó con una reverencia— ¡Le prometo que Ashy estará en muy buenas manos conmigo!

—¡Sabía que no te rendirlas, Henry! —le gritó de alegría el Pikachu, quien saltó a los brazos del joven, siendo recibido con un firme abrazo— Perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo a ayudarte.

—Sakura —Phil le negó, dibujando una orgullosa sonrisa—, yo no soy el padre de Ash. Mi nombre es Phil, y soy uno de los mejores amigos de Ash, en mi vida pasada fui su padre —y luego volteó a ver al Pikachu—. Y tú, si me llegabas a revivir, te hubiese odiado muchísimo —y luego volteó a ver al grupo—. Solo fue gracias a la muerte de Henry que detuvieron la guerra entre Kanto y Johto, y la búsqueda de Ash fue olvidada.

—Aun así, el instinto de protección y los valores de Ash, ayudó en mucho a que lo atacaran —el Pikachu analizó aquella situación, y resolvió—. A menos que lo haya hecho a propósito.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó muy extrañado Phil.

—Tenemos que entrenar para ayudar a Ash —reflexionó Marina—. Eso fue lo que les dijo Dialga, Palkia y Mew.

—¿Podría ser que el mismo Ash expuso su propia vida para que lo llevaran al pasado y organizara todo? —reflexionó en pregunta Sora— Si cada movimiento estuvo planificado desde un inicio por él, entonces pudo haber planificado su propio rescate para que…

—¡Detente ahora mismo! —le pidió algo nervioso Phil— Caíste en un ciclo infinito.

—¿Ciclo infinito? —preguntaron todos al unísono bastante incrédulos.

—Si no hubiese viajado mil años atrás, hubiese creado una paradoja —pensó con calma la Sakura de Ecruteak—. Se los explicaré en palabras sencillas. Cada acción tiene una consecuencia, y cada decisión crea una línea distinta. Por ejemplo —miró a Ed, Al y Winry—, ¿qué hubiese pasado si no hubiesen hecho esa transmutación humana?

—Creo que nunca hubiésemos salido de casa, y la piedra filosofal seguiría siendo un mito —le respondió Al.

—Aún estaríamos con nuestros cuerpos, y a la vez, jamás nos hubiésemos enterado que el país es gobernado por un homúnculo —agregó Ed.

—Y yo no tendría a mi mejor cliente —el comentario final de Winry hizo que todos la miraran con perplejidad.

—Codiciosa —susurró algo incómoda Sakura, para volver a su ejemplo—. Imaginen ahora. Alguno de ustedes hubiese viajado al pasado, y hubiesen hecho todo lo posible para evitar que hagan esa transmutación, pero tienen dos decisiones.

—Hacerla o no hacerla — dijo algo pensante May.

—En una, no tienen que hacer nada, pero en la otra decisión, hay una mayor cantidad de opciones a tomar, entre una de esas, viajar al pasado para evitarlo.

—¿El humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra? —le preguntó algo intrigada Kagome— Sé que soy la reencarnación de Kikyō, y sé que soy la única que puede conllevar con todo, así que me elegiría a mí misma para reaparecer la perla de Shikon.

—La diferencia, es que Ash sabía que este ataque era inevitable, así que seguramente averiguó todo lo que pudo, supo lo de las guerreras elementales y como derrotar a esos sujetos —dijo algo pensante Al—. Así que él decidió incluso como serían las cosas.

—¿Y si las cosas sucedían de otra forma? —preguntó algo intrigada Sakura.

—Esa pregunta solo puede ser respondida con otra pregunta —respondió con algo de molestia la entrenadora de Ecruteak, mirando principalmente ciertas jóvenes—. Señoritas "hago lo que yo quiero". ¿Quién se le declaró a Ash? —ante aquella pregunta, May, Dawn y Duplica se pusieron muy nerviosas.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —le preguntó bastante extrañado Phil.

—Las cosas debían tener cierto patrón para que todo coincidiera —respondió muy seria la peli morada—. Todo tiene un porqué como justificativo.

—Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad —confesó Misty, riendo algo nerviosa—. Me alegra no haberlo hecho.

—¡Yo sí lo hice! —exclamaron al unísono las tres nerviosas jóvenes— Pero nos rechazó…

—Entonces si debían ir —pensó Phil, desviando su mirada a la peli castaña—. Ahora sólo queda tu versión de la historia.

—¿Eh? —Sakura se vio muy incómoda ante la penetrante mirada de todos. Por fin sabrían que había pasado.

—Los dos se la pasaban como uña y mugre —le dijo de reojo la líder de Cerulean.

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir con mucha pena— Conocí a Ash cuando lo derribé andando en patines… —el comentario hizo que todos perdieran el equilibrio.

—Ash tiene graves problemas con cualquier cosa que tenga ruedas… —comentó bastante nerviosa Marina.

—Lamentablemente tenía que entregar unas cosas en el colegio, así que tuve que seguir.

—Estuvimos vagando por un buen rato, hasta que nos rendimos —agregó Gary algo incómodo.

—¿Y cómo volvieron a encontrarse con Sakura? —preguntó bastante intrigado Phil.

—Choqué por segunda vez con Ash… —volvió a comentar muy apenada Sakura, ahora provocando la mirada nerviosa de todos.

—Par de torpes —dijo de reojo Marina.

—Pero después Gary me detuvo, me pidieron ayuda, y los llevé a mi casa.

—No deberías llevar extraños a tu casa. Muy mal hecho de tu parte —le regañó Phil bastante molesto.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó avergonzada la aludida.

—Déjalo —le negó—. Tampoco soy tu padre. ¿Qué más sucedió?

—Las cartas se volvieron locas, Ash me protegió del ataque, y estas se dispersaron. Después de eso comimos algo, y partimos a la búsqueda.

—Debió ser obra de Magma —comentó pensante Phil.

—Nos atascamos en el laberinto, fuimos a la casa de Tomoyo, y nos quedamos ahí hasta el siguiente día.

—¿Sucedió algo dentro del laberinto? —le preguntó Phil algo extrañado— Ya que tanta es la insistencia de todos.

—Estuvimos hablando de nuestras vidas, y bueno… —pero la pausa nerviosa de Sakura hacia obvia su respuesta— Le di un beso en la boca…

—¡Lo sabíamos! —gritó victoriosa May— ¡Los dos son pésimos mintiendo!

—¡Pero fue pequeño, y fue en agradecimiento por haberme salvado! —bajó la mirada algo triste, y dijo— Lo siento mucho.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó muy extrañada Misty— Él te eligió a ti, tú eres su novia.

—No tienes que darnos explicaciones —comentó igual de desentendida Dawn.

—Nosotras ya tenemos nuestra compañía —le dijo algo más feliz May, mientras se abrazaba al brazo derecho de Drew.

—Chicas… —Sakura miró muy confundida a todos, quienes la miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Quieren dejar eso? —les dijo algo impaciente Phil— ¿Algo que te haya llamado la atención de aquella conversación?

—Ahora que lo mencionas —y con algo de curiosidad, miró a los ojos del joven—. Ash te odia desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Lo había olvidado —comentó algo nervioso—. Le mintieron sobre el destino de Henry, con tal que no buscara más información.

—Lo que hayan hecho, pude verlo en sus ojos, en su voz, en su actitud…

 ** _Hace cuatro días._**

 _Ash y Sakura seguían hablando de sus vidas, mientras el, en ese entonces enorme Pikachu, descansaba plácidamente después de tanto correr en el laberinto._

— _Veo que tu mamá es una persona muy buena —le alagó Sakura con entusiasmo._

— _Así es —le asintió Ash—. Solo nos tenemos a los dos, así que ella cuida de mí, y yo de ella._

— _Tú papá debes ser igual de bueno._

— _Si… —pero aquella afirmación, había salido con mucho desagrado, por lo que trató de desviar de tema rápidamente— ¿Y tu mamá y tu papá?_

— _Mi papá es arqueólogo, así que no pasa mucho con nosotros por las clases que da, o las expediciones que hace —le comentó muy orgullosa la peli castaña—. Y mi mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña._

— _Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía —Ash parecía bastante apenado._

— _¡Tranquilo! —le pidió bastante relajada Sakura— ¿Viste la foto que estaba en la entrada de la casa?_

— _¿A la que saludaste? —Sakura le asintió con una sonrisa— ¿Era tu mamá?_

— _Mi papá siempre me dice que ella era una mujer muy bonita y buena, así que ahora debe estar en el cielo, cuidando de nosotros._

— _Seguro que sí._

— _¿Tu papá también es entrenador como tú? —Sakura parecía muy en confianza, pero la respuesta de Ash la dejó desconcertada._

— _Si… —respondió con indiferencia— ¿Cuándo podremos conocer a tu papá?_

— _¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó muy extrañada._

— _¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —le pidió algo fastidiado._

— _¿Pasó algo con tu papá? —le preguntó ya muy preocupada._

— _¡En serio, ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?! —le gritó muy enojado— ¡No quiero hablar de ese sujeto!_

— _Lo siento… —le pidió entre lágrimas Sakura— En verdad lo siento…_

 _Pero Ash, al lograr notar a Sakura llorar por causa de su infantil reacción, optó por ser sincero._

— _Perdóname Sakura —le pidió algo afligido—. Ese sujeto, apenas supo que mi mamá estaba embarazada, la abandonó por seguir su sueño de ser maestro Pokémon._

— _¡¿Los abandonó?! —exclamó bastante sorprendida._

— _Sólo nos tenemos a los dos, y le prometí a mi mamá jamás hacerla sufrir — continuó con algo de rabia —. Sé que ella estaba asustada porque creía que también la abandonaría. ¿Cómo podría? Es mi mamá y la quiero mucho._

— _Y todas esas chicas que vinieron contigo… —le preguntó algo dudosa._

— _No quiero tener novia, porque sé que podría hacer lo mismo que ese imbécil —decía mientras negaba— ¿Para qué quiero una novia si después la voy a abandonar?_

— _Suena cruel —le apoyó con algo de molestia._

— _Primero quiero lograr mis sueños, ser alguien en la vida, y cuando me asiente, formaré mi familia —le dijo muy emocionado._

— _¡Sé que serás un buen padre, Ash!_

 ** _Fin de recuerdo._**

Todos escucharon sorprendidos el relato de Sakura, cosa que la confundió.

—¿Por qué están sorprendidos? —les preguntó algo incauta— ¿Jamás se los había contado?

—Todos sabemos cuánto Ash odia a su padre —le respondió Misty.

—Pero jamás se disculpó con nosotras —agregó igual de sorprendida May.

—Ya veo…

—Quiere decir que Ash te tiene mucho más cariño del que podría tener por nosotros —admitió muy preocupado Phil.

—Cuando sepa quién eres, te pondrá en medio de mil Primeape furiosos —le comentó muy ocurrente Misty.

—No creo que me vaya a ir muy bien —comentó algo nervioso—. ¿Algo más de importancia que haya sucedido en el laberinto? —ante la pregunta, los afectados le negaron— Luego de eso, partieron a la casa de Tomoyo —a lo que asintieron— ¿Algo importante que haya sucedido?

—Nada como para sentirse orgulloso —respondió muy avergonzada Misty.

—No es necesario que lo digan. Con que pese en sus conciencias, sobra —dijo algo molesto Phil.

—No Phil —le negó Misty muy decidía—. Nuestros celos hicieron que se secuestráramos a Pikachu, y obligamos a Lugia a ser de traductor —miró a los ojos del joven, y muy seria dijo—. Aunque nos mires feo, o tengas una mala opinión de nosotros, te vamos a decir todo.

—¡Yo…! —gritó muy apenada Duplica, acercándose de forma sumisa a Sakura— Perdóname amiga, pero cuando me declaré a Ash, le di un beso.

—¡¿Eh…?! —el desconcierto de Sakura fue revelador.

—Que ilusa fui —le negó desconcertada—. Ese idiota lo único que me dio, fue ganas que querer morir y un principio de resfriado.

—¡Amiga, tú también perdóname! —ahora le gritó May— ¡También lo besé cuando me declaré en la casa de verano de Tomoyo! —esas palabras comenzaban a dejar más helada a Sakura— Solo que ese tonto me dijo que viera por quien realmente me amaba.

—Lo mismo hice en el parque de diversiones —ahora dijo muy avergonzada Dawn—. Aunque sabía que me rechazaría, lo hice —se acercó a Sakura, y le dijo—. No teníamos ninguna oportunidad contra ti, Sakura. Era la primera vez que lo veíamos totalmente interesado en una chica.

—Ash es un buen chico, pero es muy inmaduro con los temas amorosos —dijo muy orgullosa Kagome—. Qué bueno que fui con ustedes, lo aconsejé muy bien —pero la mirada asesina de las tres jóvenes, se posaron en la peli azabache.

—Te dije que te meterías en problemas —le dijo de reojo Inuyasha.

—Ash me dijo que abandonaría sus sueños, y que quería que me fuera a vivir con él a Pallet Town —acotó Misty algo triste—. Igualmente iba a rechazar su proposición. No me arrepiento de nada.

—A cambio, felicitaste a Sakura por su relación con Ash —acotó muy feliz May—. Eso se llama tener valor.

—¿Algo de relevancia que haya sucedido en la casa de Tomoyo? —pero Phil se veía algo impaciente, como si poco y nada le importara de lo que hablaban.

—Ash y Sakura actuaron muy extraños al siguiente día… —pero apenas Ed dijo esas palabras, Sakura cayó arrodillada, dando sollozos— ¡Perdona Sakura, lo había olvidado!

—¡No, no quiero recordarlo! —gritó desesperada la card captor, llevando sus manos a sus oídos, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Ash y Sakura repitieron tres veces el mismo día… —iba a comenzar a relatar Misty.

—¡No, no sigas, detente! —gritó con mayor desesperación Sakura.

—¿Que habrá sucedido? —se preguntó muy preocupado Phil, notando como Sakura se ponía cada vez más triste.

—Ninguno de nosotros sabe que sucedió —comentó un recién aparecido Shaoran, quien venía en compañía de Tomoyo—. Solo quienes fueron afectados por la carta del tiempo, pueden recordar que pasó durante ese periodo.

—Solo Ash y Sakura saben que sucedió —dijo muy preocupada Tomoyo, quien se dirigió a abrazar a Sakura, dejando lo que parecía un notebook en el suelo—. Tranquila amiga, ninguno de nosotros hará que recuerdes lo que sucedió, ¿no es así?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le apoyó Kagome— ¡Da lo mismo si fue algo importante o no!

—Phil —le llamó Misty con mucha rabia—. Yo sé que tú puedes.

—¿Qué cosa puedo?

—Queremos saber que sufrieron Ash y Sakura. Queremos sentir lo que sintió Sakura —le pidió entre lágrimas.

—¡No se atrevan! —les gritó con dolor la card captor— ¡Cómo lo dijo Ashy, ustedes se quedaron con el final feliz, y eso queremos los dos!

—El recuerdo de Sakura parece muy doloroso —les dijo Phil muy serio—. La decisión pasa por cada uno —adelantó unos pasos, y se paró frente a Sakura—. Sakura, tranquila, no estás sola —comenzó a decirle—. No necesito que pienses en nada, y no haré que recuerdes nada de lo que sucedió. Los chicos quieren sentir lo mismo que tú, quieren empatizar con ese dolor. ¿Nos dejarías, por favor?

—No quiero que sufran… —le dijo entre sollozos— No quiero ver morir a nadie más. Si algo así llegara a pasar, no sé qué haría.

—¡Sakura, ninguno de nosotros va a morir! —le exclamó con entusiasmo May— ¡Somos una familia, ¿lo olvidas?!

—¡Sea lo que sea, también queremos saber cómo te sentiste en esos duros momentos! —también le apoyó Dawn.

—Yo… No quiero… —pero su sentido se protección a los demás, le impedía pensar en otra cosa.

—¡Comienza ahora, Phil! —le ordenó de forma ruda Misty— No le prestes atención.

—¡Nosotros también nos unimos! —le exclamó Sora.

—No sabemos qué sucedió con exactitud, pero Sakura es nuestra amiga —le dijo con mucha seguridad Usagi.

—¡Estamos listos, comienza cuando quieras! —también le ordenó Gohan, con la misma seguridad que los demás.

—¿Ustedes también? Serena, Iris —les preguntó muy sorprendido por la decidida actitud, a lo que las jóvenes le asintieron—. De acuerdo.

De la misma forma que la vez anterior, Phil sacó su reloj del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, lo miró, y dio un vistazo a todo el grupo.

—Ustedes lo quisieron —y de su mano comenzó a expulsar su aura, provocando que todos fueran invadidos por una tonalidad sepia, con excepción de una joven—. Todos están a tu siga, y conociéndolos, eso no va a cambiar. Quería hablar contigo, pequeña Sakura.

—¿Pequeña? —la joven miró a su alrededor, y vio que todos estaban en estado de suspensión— ¿Paralizaste el tiempo de todos?

—Así es —le asintió—. Dialga me contó sobre los problemas que tuvieron con la carta del tiempo —le dijo muy triste—. Por favor, perdóname por no haberlos ido a ayudar.

—Con Ashy logramos superar…

—¿En verdad estás enamorada de Ash? —le interrumpió rápidamente.

—¡Completamente! —le gritó con seguridad— No sabemos si lo que estamos haciendo es correcto, pero queremos que dure tanto como sea posible.

—Si te has fijado, todos nosotros tenemos a alguien en este momento —le comentó—. ¿Que son Shaoran y Tomoyo para ti?

—Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, y Shaoran… —pero no supo responder.

—Espera un momento —y de un solo golpe, el joven entrenador expulsó una gran cantidad de aura—. ¡Soy Henry Ketchum, guerrero aura y campeón de Unova y Kalos! ¡Por contrato, pido que los recuerdos de Sakura Kinomoto sean compartidos a todos los presentes aquí!

—Señor Ketchum… —Sakura estaba muy sorprendida por la cantidad de energía que emanaba el joven, lo veía casi hipnotizada.

—Así que intentaste recurrir al suicidio por culpa de ese imbécil —dijo Phil con una voz muy grave—. Así que un matrimonio arreglado, y tú a la basura.

—Yo… yo… —pero la joven se largó a llorar completamente desconsolada.

—Tus cartas intentaron asesinarte, pero Ash te salvó —comentó muy serio—. Viste en mi hijo una nueva oportunidad de seguir adelante.

—¡No quiero perder a Ashy, él es todo lo que tengo! —le gritó Sakura, apretando con fuerza sus ojos.

—No es verdad —le negó, haciendo que la joven lo mirara, y notara una confortable sonrisa en, en ese entonces, Henry—. Ya te lo dijo May, tienes a tus amigos y a nosotros, tu familia —el joven se le acercó, y la abrazó con fuerza—. Tengo en mi mente las dos veces que Duplica mató a Misty, y el tercer intento desbaratado por los dos… Por lo que pasaste fue muy duro, más sabiendo que, si no encontraban y sellaban la carta del tiempo, quien sabe cuántas veces más verían morir a Misty… —en eso, se sintió un pequeño sollozo del joven— Aun así, supieron conllevar la situación unidos, siempre velando por la felicidad de todos, incluso después de pasar por tanto.

—Y volvería a hacerlo —le respondió Sakura mucho más tranquila, ahora ella abrazando al joven—. Ahora soy parte de su familia, y mi deber es protegerla, y a mis amigos quiero seguir ayudándolos, y verlos felices.

—Creí que te habías golpeado la cabeza, pero veo que no era así —le dijo con felicidad—. ¿Qué te dijeron Pikachu, Charizard y Sceptile?

—Lo mismo que tú —le respondió la joven, acomodándose en el cuerpo del joven—. ¿También puedes hablar con ellos?

—Me llevo así con ellos desde que un Rattata se metió a mi cuarto cuando tenía un año —le respondió—. Pero a diferencia de mí, tú tienes un corazón y un alma pura.

—Soy algo miedosa, y no siempre puedo ayudar a todos —le respondió algo triste.

—Mi niña, simplemente sonríe —le pidió al tiempo que se separaba de la joven, y limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos—. No sé qué será con exactitud, pero cuando sonríes, cambias por completo los ánimos de todos. Tú sonrisa nos alegra a todos, y seguramente eso fue lo que vio Ash en ti.

—¡Señor Ketchum, quiero hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a todos! —le dijo muy decidida.

—Entonces ya sabes que hacer —volvió a mirar su reloj, y continuó—. Pero… Sakura, tampoco puedes pretender cambiar el mundo.

—No sé si podré cambiar…

—¿Conoces los pecados capitales? —le preguntó Phil, a lo que Sakura le negó— Orgullo, irá, gula, pereza, lujuria, codicia, envidia.

—Todo suena a cosas malas —le comentó algo incómoda.

—Tú corazón es puro, por eso no las conoces, pero son la esencia de todos los humanos —la miró muy preocupado, y le dijo—. Si quieres hacer algo por todos, comienza a preocuparte por ti misma, haz que cada uno arregle sus propios problemas. Entrega algo de oscuridad a tu corazón. Y ahora qué sabes cómo hacerlo, ponlo en práctica.

—Pensar más en mi misma, y dejar a su suerte al resto —miró al joven con molestia, y se separó de él—. ¡¿Por qué me pide algo así?!

—Porque si no eres egoísta, perderás todo lo que tienes —volvió a mirarla de forma traviesa, y le comentó—. Si no fueses la novia de Ash, creo que estaríamos en otra situación —pero Sakura miró muy extrañada a Henry—. Qué bueno que no entiendas las estupideces que dijo.

—¿Que querías hacer? —le preguntó muy extrañada.

—Sakura, cuando desaparezca el efecto del control temporal, serán otras personas a las que verás —dijo, desviando completamente de tema—. ¿Estás lista?

—¡Cuando quieras!

—Y, por cierto, no me llamo Henry —y con un solo movimiento de muñeca, la tonalidad sepia que rodeaba el lugar desapareció, volviendo los demás a moverse—. Soy Phil.

De pronto, todos abrieron los ojos de golpe, como si algo hubiese llegado a sus mentes de la nada.

—¿Que son estos recuerdos? —preguntaba muy asustada May— Pese a que me veo, no recuerdo que haya pasado.

—Compartí los recuerdos de Sakura en sus mentes —les respondió bastante serio el joven—. ¿No era eso lo que querían?

—No… No puede ser… —comenzó a tartamudear Duplica aterrada— ¡No pude haberle disparado tres veces a mi amiga!

—En verdad morí… morí dos veces… —decía Misty, ida completamente de sí— Por eso estaban tan aterrados los dos…

—Magma puede controlar la voluntad de cualquier ser —comenzó a explicarles Phil—. Por eso pudo hacer que las cartas los atacaran, pudo poseer a Cyrus, y algo me dice —comentó muy fastidiado, mirando a Shaoran—. Tú compromiso tiene algo que ver con Taiyō.

—¡¿Que?! —todo el grupo quedó muy sorprendido por tal conclusión.

—Es solo una teoría, pero si se mantenían separados, sería más sencillo arrebatarle las cartas a Sakura.

—De algo sí estamos seguros ahora, es que no nos equivocamos con Sakura —comentó muy orgullosa Misty, mientras se le acercaba—. Los dos nos tenían a todos, pero estaban completamente solos… No querían más que salvarme. Buscaron una solución pese a aquella locura, y se apoyaron… como una pareja…

—No quería volver a verte morir —le dijo algo desenfadada Sakura—. Eres mi amiga, al igual que todos los que están en este laboratorio, y quiero protegerlos a toda costa.

—Por la misma razón decidí que a partir de ahora, tú serás la líder de todo este ejército —le dijo con entusiasmo Phil—. A partir de ahora, somos tus subordinados.

—Eh… —la joven parecía no entender de buenas a primeras aquellas palabras, pero no fue hasta que pegó otro gritó ensordecedor, que pudieron notar que si había entendido tal ofrecimiento— ¡¿Su líder?!

—Paciencia, May… Paciencia, May —se decía la coordinadora.

—¡No puedo aceptar algo así, ni siquiera sé qué hacer! —le explicó bastante aterrada.

—Hiciste que todos sean sinceros, y no los mataste en el intento —le explicó con calma—. Puedo ver qué Ash se sacrificó de verdad para salvarte, aunque haya abusado de su propia suerte.

—Has sido capaz de mantener a todo el grupo unido, incluso te has arriesgado por todos —le comentó la líder de Cerulean, indicando a Phil, y a la otra Sakura—. Sabemos que lo harás mejor que este par de tontos.

—¡Oye!

—¿Y si lo hago mal? —preguntó aún muy asustada por tal responsabilidad.

—La manera con la que luchaste sola contra Magma, fuiste capaz de ordenar al grupo después del ataque, y la decisión de terminar tu batalla contra Paul, sobreponiendo la salud de Pikachu —Phil se le acercó nuevamente, y poniendo su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, terminó diciendo—. Hasta el momento, has tomado las decisiones que cualquier buen líder tomaría. Adelante, todos estamos de acuerdo.

—Pero Paul… —y muy dudosa, miró al joven, quien prefirió no mirarla.

—Suena odiosa la palabra subordinado, pero son todos contra uno —rezongó algo molesto, mirando de soslayo a la card captor—¡Vas a aceptar, ¿sí o no?!

—¡Si señor, acepto! —obedeció algo nerviosa, desconcertando a todos.

—¿Una líder que recibe órdenes? —comentó algo extrañada Sora— Eso es nuevo.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —se preguntaba Phil muy pensante— ¿Alguna idea, Sakura?

—Ash preparó la habitación del tiempo y la mente para comenzar a entrenar —les comentó el Pikachu, saltando al hombro izquierdo de Sakura—. Si quieren adaptar tanto poder, deben preparar sus cuerpos.

—Es verdad —dijo algo pensante Marina—. Abusar de la suerte que hemos tenido no es bueno.

—¿Tú qué dices, Sakura? —le preguntó el roedor.

—¿Puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones? —les preguntó la card captor algo nerviosa, a lo que todos le prestaron mucha atención— Creo que, la idea original siempre fue la eliminar a Ashy y a mí. El escuadrón de la oscuridad siempre estuvo tras nuestros pasos, y si es cierto que sabían que Ashy organizó todo hace mil años atrás, entonces debemos hacer lo que él quería que hiciéramos —cerró sus ojos, y pensó en voz alta—. Haré lo que él me diga, confío en él hasta el final…

Pero una enorme explosión se escuchó muy cerca del laboratorio.

—¡Charizard, lanzallamas! —se escuchó de una voz muy conocida.

—¡¿Que sucede?! —muy preocupado, Phil salió corriendo.

—¡Vamos a ver qué sucede! —les ordenó Sakura, siendo seguida por todos.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver cómo Red, Blue y Yellow apenas podían mantenerse en pie, mientras varios Pokémon yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

—¡Chicos, ¿qué sucede?! —muy complicado, Phil miró su entorno y a los tres jóvenes que, en compañía de Charizard, Blastoise y Pikachu, intentaban hacer batalla contra un pequeño ser color morado, quien tenía una larga protuberancia en su cabeza— ¿Quién es ese Pokémon?

—¿Campeón de Kanto y Johto, y no sabe lo básico, señor Phil? —las palabras de aquella voz, la que parecía de una mujer fría y calculadora, aterró al joven.

—¿Quién eres? —le desafío Red— ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

—¿Que está sucediendo? —llegó preguntando muy preocupado Gary.

—Chicos, ¿están bien? —les preguntó muy preocupada la card captor.

—Tranquila Sakura, no pasó nada —le respondió muy seria Blue.

—Señorita Serena, joven Gary, los veía en un nivel mucho más alto, y no con ese grupo de desadaptados —volvió a decir la voz femenina.

—¡No… imposible…! —pero Serena, apenas reconoció la voz, comenzó a temblar del temor.

—¡Mi abuelo te echó, ¿qué haces aquí?! —le gritó muy desafiante Gary, intentando que el mismo temor no lo invadiera.

—¿La conocen? —les preguntó Kagome muy extrañada.

—Fui ayudante del profesor Oak, pero me humillaron de la peor forma —respondió con resentimiento—. Prefirieron valorar el cuidado de esos niñitos a mis conocimientos.

—Dije que no quería volver a verte… —pronunció claramente afectado Phil— Nos arruinaste la vida, hiciste que mis mejores amigos se transformaran en enemigos…

—¿Tú crees que no arruinaste mi vida, niñito? —de pronto, vieron como aquel Pokémon impactó con fuerza una bola de sombras contra el joven, mandándolo a volar.

—¡Phil! —muy preocupada, Misty corrió a socorrer al joven en compañía de todos— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

—Para demostrar los resultados de mis experimentos. Si no hubiese sido por el señor Giovanni y el equipo de investigación y desarrollo del equipo Rocket, además de nuestra vieja alianza con el escuadrón de la oscuridad, jamás hubiese logrado controlar a Mewtwo, y gracias a su mega evolución, puedo decir que controlo a uno de los Pokémon más poderosos de todos. Mi nombre es Theresa, y soy la mano derecha de Giovanni.

—¡Así que tú eres la amargada que lastimó a mis amigos! —le gritó fuera de sus cabales May— ¡Ahora verás! ¡Groudon, ahora!

—¡No vas a tocar más a mi Phil, maldita! —le gritó igual de furiosa Misty— ¡Kyogre, por favor!

Y al segundo, las dos jóvenes se vieron envueltas en esferas de energía, las que cuando desaparecieron, aparecieron como guerreras elementales.

—¡¿Por qué lastimaste a Ashy?! —le gritó igual de molesta Sakura— ¡Y ahora lastimaste a Phil y secuestraste a Mewtwo! ¡Libérate! —y sin mayor demora, su llave se transformó en su báculo de la estrella.

—Así que es verdad —dijo de forma asertiva, mientras Theresa aparecía frente a todos—. Ustedes son aquellos jovencitos que están jugando a ser héroes.

—¡Mewtwo, despierta, eres más fuerte que esa mujer! —le gritó furiosa la entrenadora de Ecruteak— ¡Somos tus amigos, no te abandonaremos!

—Será mejor que esperen aquí —les pidió Inuyasha mientras avanzaba al campo de batalla—. Esto tiene cara que no será tan sencillo como la batalla contra Kyogre y Groudon.

—Con Misty, May y Sakura nos encargaremos de esa vieja —les comentó Ed, mientras también se acercaba con los demás.

—Ocho contra uno —decía Theresa muy tranquila—. El señor Giovanni estará muy interesado en los resultados de este experimento.

De pronto, en medio de aquella pequeña paz, había aparecido un personaje un tanto desagradable para Phil, Gary y Serena, quien, gracias a las herramientas dadas por el equipo Rocket y el escuadrón de la oscuridad, no sólo había tomado control de Mewtwo, también había logrado sacar todo su potencial gracias a la mega evolución. ¿Podrán Sakura y los demás detener a Theresa y volver a la normalidad a Mewtwo? ¿Cómo se habrá enterado que todos estaban en el laboratorio de la Profesora Larch? ¿Acaso Goldate también se había transformado en un lugar inseguro? Todo esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	78. El primer gran poder

—Ese idiota de Marte, estuvo a punto de arruinar todo —se quejaba aquella mujer de edad, quien miraba desde una pequeña sala las pantallas que decían "sin señal", y a la vez volvían a dar imagen.

—¿Aún sigue todo como lo planeaste? —preguntó una voz muy profunda desde los altoparlantes— Debo disculparme con usted si mis hombres le causaron molestias, Theresa.

—Señor Arades, no se preocupe —Theresa se levantó, e hizo una reverencia, al tiempo que aquel ser de forma reptiloide aparecía en una pantalla—. Estoy a sus órdenes.

—Ha sido mi aliada más leal y efectiva que he tenido. Es un honor tenerla de mi lado.

—Aun así, no estaba en mis planes que esos cuatro mocosos volvieran a ser amigos —soltó enfadada—. Fallé mis cálculos.

—Al contrario —le resolvió—. Fue gracias a sus métodos que logramos ganar más tiempo del que esperábamos.

—¿Las guerreras elementales siguen convencidas que lograron eliminar a todos?

—Es la idea —le asintió de forma seca Arades—. No me haría ninguna gracia que mataran a sus padres. Los necesito con vida.

—No presiones a Theresa, es el mejor elemento que tiene el equipo Rocket —le pidió con cierto tono amenazante aquella voz profunda.

—Lamento mucho que Centurión no estuviese a la altura de la situación, señor Giovanni —le disculpó Arades.

—Lo eliminaron unos niños. Se lo merecía por débil —le comentó, mientras Theresa mostraba a los dos una extraña, pero pequeña esfera invadida en energía oscura—. Muy al contrario, valoro su confianza por entregarnos la energía de los dioses.

—¿Tiene pensado utilizarla con alguien en especial? —le preguntó algo serio Arades.

—Hace algunos años atrás, el equipo de investigación genética del equipo Rocket estuvo trabajando en la clonación de Mew —le respondió Theresa—. Su poder es tan grande y consciente, que fue capaz no solo eliminar a los científicos que lo crearon, sino también aquel laboratorio.

—Y junto a ello, también creamos dos mega piedras, con la idea de expandir aún más su poder —continuó Giovanni—. Y gracias a la energía de los dioses que fue introducida en una de las mega piedras…

—Aquella energía corresponde al uno por ciento de mi verdadero poder, pero es suficiente para destruir una galaxia —le comentó Arades—. En todas las dimensiones encontré muy buenos elementos para transformarlos en generales de la oscuridad, y tú Giovanni, tienes esa carga a tus hombros.

—Lo único que me interesa, es demostrar lo grandiosa que es nuestra organización —le comentó de forma maliciosa.

—Según la información que recolecté, Mewtwo se encuentra en Goldate, en el laboratorio de la profesora Larch —le comentó Theresa, mientras miraba los monitores que recién comenzaban a funcionar al ciento por ciento—. Les traeré los resultados del uso de la mega piedra que usaré.

Los monitores se apagaron, al igual que la luz del lugar, y una pequeña puerta se abrió en forma de corredera. Theresa salió, y se encontró con el paisaje de los campos de Goldate. Bajó del vehículo, y fue recibida por un joven peli morado, una chica pelirroja, y un Pokémon gato.

—Excelente plan el infiltrarse entre el enemigo. Los felicito por la precisión de su información, Jessie, James, Meowth.

—A sus órdenes, doctora Theresa —saludó en posición militar James.

—Síganos por favor, la llevaremos al laboratorio —le ofreció Jessie.

—Mewtwo se encuentra en la zona de descanso del laboratorio —informó Meowth.

Extrañamente, el vehículo que estaba usando Theresa como laboratorio no estaba tan alejado de su destino, ya que no le tomó más de diez minutos llegar.

—Veo que aún están recuperándose después del trabajo de manipulación de Marte —resolvió muy pensante Theresa.

—Hubo una batalla muy dura, por milagro ganaron —le respondió Jessie.

—Pero también veo que aún hay mucho movimiento —continuó la científica, notando como constantemente entraban y salían personas del laboratorio, sin en ningún momento bajar la guardia de lo que podría llegar a suceder—. No veo a Mewtwo.

—Está dentro del laboratorio —le respondió James—. En el interior hay más movimiento que aquí afuera.

—Trabajar así será complicado —concluyó una inexpresiva Theresa, quien volvía a su remolque—. Si ellos están trabajando desde el interior, nosotros también lo haremos.

—¡Sí señora!

Volvieron al interior del remolque, y después de treinta minutos, volvieron a las afueras del laboratorio.

—¿Entonces por dónde comenzamos? —le preguntó algo intrigado James.

—Ellos deben seguir creyendo que están del lado de ellos —comenzó a planificar la científica—. Este es un plan a largo plazo, y a diferencia de Marte, prefiero ser más cautelosa.

—¿Que necesita que hagamos? —le preguntó algo extrañado Meowth.

—Quédense lejos de mi presencia —les ordenó—. Soy la mano derecha de Giovanni, y si los ven conmigo, solo se retrasarán las cosas.

—¡A sus órdenes!

Y con mucha tranquilidad, Theresa continuó analizando la situación, hasta notar a Mewtwo aparecer frente a tres entrenadores.

—Es hora de recuperar lo que es nuestro — y Theresa partió a paso lento; no parecía muy apurada.

Mientras, aquellos entrenadores, Red, Blue y Yellow, hablaban seriamente con Mewtwo sobre la confesión total que Phil había dicho, la que se había escuchado por los altoparlantes del laboratorio.

—Veo que Phil decidió confesar absolutamente todo —comentó algo preocupada Blue.

—¿Desde hace cuánto sabías lo de Phil? —le preguntó Red a Mewtwo.

—Cuando me solicitó ayuda —le respondió muy serio—. Cuando me confesó que era la reencarnación de Henry, fui algo reticente, pero siempre fue muy sincero.

—Phil no es alguien que quiera de corazón la desgracia a este mundo —le comentó algo triste Yellow—. Se supone que pronto nos enfrentaremos a ese tal Arades. ¿Cuánto queda con exactitud?

—La joven Daidouji está preparando una explicación más detallada sobre lo que nos enfrentamos —le respondió Mewtwo—. Solo sabemos que no es alguien fácil de derrotar, así que no podemos acelerar nuestros pasos.

—¿Encontraron algo en las ruinas milenarias? —preguntó algo sorprendida Blue.

—Al parecer. Pero como ya les mencioné, lo mejor es no acelerar nuestros pasos —les repitió—. Sean pacientes, por favor.

—Es un buen consejo, Mewtwo —le felicitó de forma sarcástica la científica, quien de forma descarada apareció frente al grupo.

—¿Y usted quién es? —le preguntó Red de forma curiosa.

—Nadie en particular. Solo vengo por lo que es de nosotros.

Theresa parecía ejecutar algunas acciones en una pequeña Tablet que traía, y de la nada, un extraño collar aprisionó el cuello Mewtwo, quien, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, comenzó a tratar de quitárselo.

—¡Tú eres uno de esos científicos que trabaja para el equipo Rocket! —la acusó al acto Mewtwo.

—Es bueno ver que tienes buena memoria —volvió a ejecutar unas cosas en la Tablet, y pareció presionar un botón principal en la pantalla táctil—. Lamento mucho no poder hablar tanto con ustedes, pero me es imperativo saber si realmente puedes superar el poder de un dios.

—¡No sé de qué estás hablando, pero sea lo que quieras hacer, no te lo permitiremos! —le gritó Red muy rápido— ¡Si trabajas para el escuadrón de la oscuridad, entonces te eliminaremos! ¡Charizard, lanzallamas! —y sin que se percatara la científica, el Pokémon de fuego atacó.

—Mewtwo —y como si hubiese perdido la voluntad, el Pokémon genético creo un manto espejo, provocando que el ataque volviese con el doble de poder—. Ahora mega evoluciona, y demuéstranos tu verdadero poder.

Y apenas Theresa lo ordenó, Mewtwo cambió su apariencia, volviéndose más pequeño, apareciendo una extraña protuberancia muy larga en su cabeza. Sin mayor inmutación, elevó su energía y la hizo explotar, dejando a todos los Pokémon que estaban alrededor completamente debilitados, mientras Red, Blue y Yellow veían como Charizard, Blastoise y el Pikachu de Yellow, Chu Chu se interpusieron para protegerlos.

—¡Chicos, ¿qué sucede?! —de pronto, Phil apareció solo, mirando muy preocupado su entorno, y a un muy extraño para él, desconocido Pokémon— ¿Quién es ese Pokémon?

—¿Campeón de Kanto y Johto, y no sabe lo básico, señor Phil? —le preguntó Theresa de forma fría y calculadora, voz que el joven identificó, aterrándolo por completo.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 78: "El primer gran poder"**

Por alguna razón, quienes estaban en ese lugar, habían comenzado a sentir algo de temor. No entendían el por qué, pero si era seguro que Theresa no sería como los demás.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntaba muy preocupado el Pikachu.

—¿Sucede algo, señor Goku? —le preguntó algo extrañada Sakura.

—No siento su ki, pero noto una gran presión —le comentó—. Tengo un pésimo presentimiento.

—¡Orejas de perro, acabemos con esta batalla rápido! —le exclamó con mucha seguridad Ed, al tiempo que juntaba sus manos, listo para comenzar con su acto alquímico.

—¡Cómo digas, enano! —y sin mayor demora, transformó a colmillo de acero a su aspecto original.

—¡Qué bueno que se tengan confianza! —le exclamó May, mientras comenzaba a aumentar su energía.

—¡Esta vez no te confíes, May! —le dijo entre regaños Misty, mientras también aumentaba su energía— ¡Solo lo que aguante tu cuerpo!

—¡Si!

Pero Theresa los miraba con mucha tranquilidad, ni se inmutaba.

—¡Por favor…, necesito ayuda…! —pidió quejumbroso Phil, quien se veía muy agitado.

—¡Tranquilo, aquí estoy! —le exclamó rápidamente Sora, quién era quien lo cuidaba— ¿Que necesitas?

—Mi… reloj… —le pidió algo desesperado— Solo Henry… sabe cómo derrotarlo…

—¿Dónde lo tienes?

—El bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta… —la joven metió su mano al bolsillo, sacó su reloj— ¡Rápido, dámelo!

—Si… —pero cuando quiso dárselo, notó que tenía su brazo izquierdo destrozado— ¡¿Que te sucedió?!

—¡Rápido! —y entre el horror, Sora le entregó el reloj— Muchas gracias… —soltó en suspiro.

—¡¿En verdad aquel ataque te hizo eso?! —le preguntó muy aterrada y preocupada la portadora del emblema del amor.

—¡Ve por toda la ayuda posible! —le pidió rápidamente— ¡Se supone que estoy muerto, no puede ser que me haya lastimado a tal gravedad!

—¿Henry? —apenas lo nombró, el joven la miró— ¿Que está sucediendo, señor Ketchum?

—Lo que más me temía —decía algo más tranquilo, levantándose mientras se tomaba del brazo lastimado—. Theresa implantó el poder de los dioses en Mewtwo.

—¡¿El poder de los dioses?! —ante aquella descripción, quienes no estaban luchando miraron algo preocupados a Phil.

—Arades es un ser mucho más poderoso que cualquier dios, y solo el uno por ciento de su poder real podría destruir una galaxia completa —comenzó a explicarles muy compungido—. Ahora Mewtwo tiene tal poder, y con la mega evolución, superó el poder de cualquier dios… No podrán vencerlo…

—Sabíamos que Arades era poderoso, pero no pensamos que harían algo así —la entrenadora de Ecruteak parecía ida por tal descripción.

—Seguramente como se quedó sin hombres, comenzó a buscar nuevos generales —le comentó Kagome algo pensante.

—¿Eso significa que podría buscar a seres poderosos en todas las dimensiones para aliarlos? —le preguntó Winry muy aterrada.

—Ese sujeto, no creo que busque a cualquiera —intentó explicar Gohan—. Tienen que tener malas intenciones, y comprender que significa tener tal poder.

—Eso suena mucho peor —le comentó Dawn— ¡Ryaquaza, por favor! —y de la misma forma que Misty y May, Dawn fue envuelta en una esfera de energía verdosa, desapareciendo a los poco segundo, apareciendo como guerrera elemental— ¡Iré a ayudar a los chicos!

—Dawn, dile a Misty y May que adapten la energía a su cuerpo —le recomendó Henry—. No pueden usar al ciento por ciento su poder, pero servirá por ahora.

—¡De acuerdo! —y partió con el grupo a pelear.

—¡Usagi, nosotros también! —le gritó de forma enérgica Gohan.

—Les recomiendo que ustedes observen como se desenvolverá la batalla —les recomendó la Sakura de Ecruteak—. También quiero ir a ayudarlos, pero si no sabemos cómo pelea Theresa, no podremos hacerle frente.

—Pero Sakura… —quiso excusarle Marina, pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Recuerda cuál es nuestra prioridad! —le gritó la peli morada— ¡Primero está liberar a Mewtwo!

—Es verdad —Marina hizo una mueca de molestia, y al igual que el resto del grupo, volvió la vista a quienes comenzarían a pelear.

Curiosamente, nadie se movía, era como si esperaran algo.

—¡Maldita sea, si nadie va a comenzar, lo haré yo! —y con toda la rabia que tenía, Inuyasha volvió a colmillo de acero una espada de diamantes, y la abanicó— ¡Lanzas de diamante!

Pero ni Theresa le ordenó a Mewtwo esquivar, ni el Pokémon psíquico se movió.

—Ya veo —dijo muy pensante Theresa—. El diamante es uno de los materiales más duros que existen —de pronto las lanzas se detuvieron en el aire, y se transformaron en polvo—. Un mínimo de poder psíquico transformó en polvo el diamante. Era como lo esperado.

—Imposible… —en cambio, no solo Inuyasha, sino que todos estaban sorprendidos.

—El diamante es demasiado duro como para destruirlo de esa forma —Ed frunció el ceño, y con mucha desesperación posó sus manos en el suelo, provocando que la tierra se mezclara con el polvo de las lanzas de diamante, creando un domo alrededor de Mewtwo— ¡No tenemos muchas opciones, ataquen ahora!

—¡A la orden, Ed! —exclamaron al unísono Misty y May, quienes juntaron sus manos, y comenzaron a acumular energía.

—¡También las ayudaré! —y Dawn, quien se paró a un lado de las dos jóvenes, también comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos— ¡Adapten su poder a sus cuerpos!

—¿Y cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó algo preocupada May.

—¡Carguen toda su energía en sus manos y háganla explotar de un golpe! —les dijo rápidamente la entrenadora de Ecruteak— ¡Si vuelven a adaptar su cuerpo a aquella energía, sus cuerpos volverán a colapsar!

—¡Charizard, tú también, lanzallamas con todo lo que tengas! —le ordenó Red, mientras volvía su atención a Blue y Yellow— ¡Las chicas no podrán solas, también ayudémoslas!

—¡Blasty, demos el máximo que tenemos! ¡Hidrobomba! —también le ordenó Blue.

—¡Chu chu, trueno con tu máximo poder! —le pidió Yellow con la misma energía.

—Ya veo —volvió a decir Theresa—. Creaste un domo con los materiales que tenías a mano, añadiendo el polvo que quedó de los diamantes, así sus ataques combinados tendrán mayor concentración.

Pero la excesiva calma, y aquella forma de analizar la batalla, tenía muy preocupado a Henry.

—¡Maldita sea, mientras los chicos se están jugando la vida para ganar, esa vieja ve esto como un experimento! —se levantó, y se dirigió con el grupo que luchaba— ¡No voy a dejar que mueran, o Ash me va a fusilar!

—¡¿Que estás haciendo?! —le preguntó muy preocupada Marina.

—¡Theresa sabe que no tenemos forma de ganar, nos tiene contra las cuerdas! —le dijo muy desesperado el joven— ¡Tengo el deber de ayudar a mis amigos!

—¡No seas idiota! —le regañó la peli morada entrenadora— ¡Descansa, ni siquiera te has recuperado de la batalla contra Cyrus!

—Paul, ¿le podrías pedir a tu novia que cierre la boca? —le pidió de forma algo grosera— Me molesta.

—Eres más temerario de lo que me imaginaba —le dijo algo sarcástico—. Quédate quieto, no te incumbe como luchamos.

—¡Ahora! —se escuchó de golpe, al momento que vieron como todos, con toda la energía que tenían, atacaban a Mewtwo.

Dentro del domo comenzó a acumularse una gran cantidad de energía por los ataques, los cuales en el segundo que cesaron, hizo que Ed sellara aquella estructura, y a los segundos explotar con fuerza.

Pero algo imposible de creer había sucedido. La onda expansiva se contrajo, y al disiparse lo poco que había de polvo, quedó a la vista a Mewtwo rodeado de cada ataque, como si controlase la voluntad de cada uno.

—No… no puede estar sucediendo… —tartamudeó impactado Ed— Puede controlar lo que sea, incluso los elementos como si fuesen parte de él.

—Es… es como un dios… —tartamudeó igual de impactado Red.

—El poder de los Dark Pokémon parece insignificante al lado del de Mewtwo —comentó muy asustada Blue.

—¿Que haremos? —preguntó aún más asustada Yellow.

—Son muy inmaduros para comprender el poder de un ser más poderoso que cualquier dios —les explicó con la misma tranquilidad Theresa—. Ahora que probamos la resistencia de ataques, es hora que probemos nuestro poder.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntaba Misty muy preocupada.

—Mewtwo, probemos con el quince por ciento de tu poder —la protuberancia que tenía en su cabeza la tiró hacia adelante, y reunió toda la energía que había contenido del ataque en conjunto, lanzándolo en forma de lanzas de energía y diamantes contra el grupo.

Parecía el fin de la batalla.

—¡Escudo! —y en un instintivo y preciso movimiento, Sakura activó la carta defensiva, logrando proteger a todo el grupo del ataque— ¡Esta vez lucharé, no volveré a esperar a que me ayuden!

—¡Bien jugado, amiga! —le felicitó May, al tiempo que veían como el escudo perdía fuerza a cada instante que pasaba.

—¡Ni siquiera lo sueñes, vieja amargada! —y en un acto casi instantáneo, gracias a la alquimia, Ed creo una muralla con el suelo, logrando apaciguar en gran medida el contraataque— ¡Sakura no aguantará mucho, también ayuden!

—¡Garchomp, pulso dragón! —se escuchó ordenar de una voz femenina.

—¡Clefable, híper rayo! —volvió a escucharse de otra voz femenina.

—¡Metagross, combina ambos ataques con psíquico contra Mewtwo! —ahora se escuchó de fondo de una voz masculina.

De pronto, el contraataque de Mewtwo se debilitó, dejando ver a los tres Pokémon que los ayudaron en compañía de sus entrenadores.

—¡Dragonite, movimiento sísmico! —y de la nada, apareció un Dragonite abrazando a Mewtwo, partiendo con él a lo más alto del cielo, dando tres vueltas, y volviendo a tierra firme a gran velocidad, estrellando al Pokémon con fuerza contra el suelo— No sé quién seas, pero aquí hay gente descansando. Retírate de este lugar.

—¡Cynthia, Whitney, Steven, Lance! —casi gritó celebrando Henry.

—Encontramos el mejor momento para devolverte el favor, al menos el mío por los Beedrill —le dijo algo orgullosa Whitney.

—Ya veo, usaron ataques para anular el contraataque de Mewtwo, y atacaron de sorpresa con movimiento sísmico —pero Theresa fuera de amedrentar, continuaba como si de un experimento se tratase, al tiempo que Mewtwo se levantaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Ed, por favor, dame un buen campo de batalla —le pidió muy serio Henry.

—Como digas —y gracias a su alquimia, volvió el suelo a una superficie plana—. ¿Vas a pelear?

—Iré por Pikachu y Espeon…

—No Gary —le negó Henry, quien intentaba no bajar su moral.

—¡Pero con ellos ganarías en dos segundos! —le dijo el investigador bastante desesperado.

—Espeon y Pikachu son de Phil, no podría valerme como entrenador si los uso y no confío en mis Pokémon —le explicó—. La verdad es que ellos son totalmente leales a él, y conmigo no lograrán sacar todo su potencial.

—¿Entonces qué harás? —le preguntó muy extrañado Red.

—¡Charizard, como en los viejos tiempos!

Y como si viniese con el viento, de la nada, el Charizard que ahora era de la joven de Ecruteak, voló hasta quedar a un lado del joven de Pallet Town.

—¿Ese no es el Charizard que tenía Phil? —preguntó muy extrañada Whitney.

—¡Espera, no me digas que…! —exclamó de golpe Marina, logrando identificar algo muy extraño— ¡Ese es tu Charizard, Henry!

—Que observadora, te felicito —le felicitó algo irónico.

—¡No lo hagas, es peligroso! —le gritó de golpe el Pikachu, logrando entender rápidamente que quería hacer el joven entrenador.

—Chicos, no será la octava maravilla del mundo lo que verán, pero espero que puedan aprender algo, como no cometer errores —les explicó Henry algo sarcástico.

—¿Qué es lo que va a hacer, señor Goku? —le preguntó muy curiosa Sakura.

—Va a usar la sinergia afectiva —respondió demasiado sería Marina.

—Marina — le interrumpió Henry —, si es que sobrevivimos, espero me dejes tu currículum. Te quiero como mi asistente.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer malos chistes?! —le gritoneo muy molesta Marina.

—Está intentando distraerse del dolor que siente —le dijo muy seria y preocupada la entrenadora de Ecruteak—. Por favor, que esto salga bien.

Charizard adelantó unos pasos, se paró con firmeza en el suelo, y dio un fuerte rugido al aire.

—No decepciones al público, amigo —Henry cerró sus ojos, y de pronto ambos se vieron envueltos en un aura de fuego—. Espero poder cumplir tus expectativas, Theresa.

—También lo espero —le asintió fríamente la científica.

Y cuando el aura de ambos desapareció, Charizard se vio con tonalidades café y la llama de su cola color negro, mientras que Henry se veía más agotado que de costumbre.

—Jamás en mi vida había visto algo así —comentó hipnotizada Misty—. Increíble…

—Cuando está en ese estado, tanto Henry cómo Charizard suman su poder y los amplifican —comenzó a explicar el Pikachu—. Pero si no tiene control de sus pensamientos, y estos se de sincronizan, no solo Charizard perderá su voluntad, Henry caerá inconsciente.

—No creo que dure mucho en ese estado —les comentó Iris—. Mientras nos entrenaba con Serena, el intentó mantener el control de la sinergia, pero siempre perdía el control.

—¡Pero ahora tiene un motivo para no perder esa sincronía! —les dijo Serena a viva voz— ¡Papá, mi mamá y mis hermanos confiamos ciegamente en ti! ¡Ánimo, tú puedes!

Todos miraban muy sorprendidos la fe que la joven tenía en aquel joven, pese a la extraña situación, pero Henry levantó su pulgar derecho, en señal de aprobación.

—Hace mucho se lo dije a mi amigo Goku —comenzó a decir Henry—. Quería formar una familia, vivir con ellos tranquilamente, y que disfrutarán de la libertad que quería darles —el joven bajó la mirada, y con la voz ida finalizó—. Te enseñaré lo que es superar el poder de los dioses.

Lo único que vieron, fue como Mewtwo salió disparado con gran fuerza, por un Charizard que pareció teletransportarse tras el Pokémon. Todos habían quedado con la boca abierta, ni siquiera sabían que se podía procesar en sus mentes.

—No vi cuando… ¡¿Que se supone que sucedió?! —alegó desesperada May— ¡Exijo respuestas!

—¿Alguien vio los movimientos de Charizard? —pero todos le negaron a Henry con voz cortante— Como lo imaginada, aún no están preparados.

—¿Preparados? —le preguntó Ed muy sorprendido— ¿Hay algo que debamos saber? —pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

De pronto, vieron como Mewtwo apareció frente a Charizard, listo para asestar una esfera aural, y al momento que estalló, el Pokémon de fuego asestó de lleno un lanzallamas, mandándolo a volar por segunda vez.

—¡Es increíble, jamás había visto tanto poder! —celebró Kagome.

—Está batalla está fuera de mi entendimiento —dijo muy sorprendido Inuyasha—. No logro entender cómo puede existir seres tan poderosos.

—¡Por favor señor Ketchum, usted puede! —comenzó a animarle Kinomoto, al segundo que Henry ponía su rodilla derecha en el piso— ¿Sucede algo?

Pero la preocupación llegó cuando el joven comenzó a toser sangre. Por algún motivo, parecía estar destrozándose a sí mismo.

—¡Phil! —muy desesperada, Misty corrió hasta el joven, pero al notar que su mirada estaba perdida, comenzó a desesperarse— ¡Espera un segundo, se sanaré!

—¡No despegues tu mirada de la batalla! —le regañó el joven— A menos que te sea fácil leer los movimientos de Charizard y Mewtwo, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¡No me interesa la batalla, me interesa su salud! —le regañó de vuelta la peli naranja.

—¡¿Estás poniendo a una sola persona a cambio de todo lo que existe?! —pero cuando le gritó, comenzó a toser sangre con más fuerza, provocando que golpeara con su puño derecho con fuerza en el suelo— ¡Maldita sea, se supone que estoy muerto, esto no debería estar pasando!

—Eso sucede cuando un simple ser humano juega a ser dios —le respondió Theresa—. Estarás muerto como dices, pero otra cosa es intentar usar tu fuerza más allá de lo que se te tiene permitido.

—Te noto muy informada, te felicito —le respondió algo sarcástico Henry—. Solo hay un problema en tu teoría.

—Estás reventando ese cuerpo y tu alma, así que mi teoría no tiene errores.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó con mucha seguridad— Entonces explícame el estado de Charizard.

De pronto, Charizard comenzó a acumular energía en su cuerpo y la concentró en su garra derecha, atacando con fuerza a Mewtwo, provocándole bastante daño. Curiosamente, Charizard estaba entero, parecía no haber recibido un solo ataque.

—La sinergia afectiva también es un arma de doble filo —comenzó a explicar Serena muy preocupada—. Si Charizard recibe daño, Henry también lo recibirá.

—Pone a prueba el temple de los dos —comentó muy pensante Al—. Pero Charizard no está herido.

—Henry está absorbiendo cualquier daño que recibe Charizard —contestó de golpe Steven, mientras se acercaba con Lance, Cynthia, Whitney y sus Pokémon.

—¡Entonces tienen que detenerlo, o…! —les pidió bastante asustada Winry.

—Henry siempre fue consciente del peligro que conlleva ese estado —le explicó Cynthia muy seria—. Seamos honestos, Misty y las demás no están usando ni el cinco por ciento del poder que tienen esas joyas, más por precaución a que sus cuerpos nuevamente colapsen, mientras que nosotros hemos usado todo el poder que tenemos…

—Y lo peor de todo, es que no importa cuantos más se enfrenten a Mewtwo y esa mujer, el resultado siempre será el mismo —terminó por reflexionar Lance—. Se supone que somos los entrenadores más poderosos, y ahora no somos más que un estorbo.

—¡Chicos, confíen en Henry! —les gritó con mucho ánimo Whitney— El confía en que nosotros aprenderemos algo de esta batalla, por eso lo hace.

—Se está sacrificando para que aprendamos a luchar… —reflexionó Marina volviendo la vista a la batalla, intentando analizar los rápidos movimientos de ambos Pokémon.

Pero por cada segundo que pasaba, el estado del joven empeoraba. No solo estaba usando un poder que no aguantaba su cuerpo, también aguantaba todo el daño que recibía Charizard.

—Por favor… No quiero que sigan… —comenzó a murmurar muy compungida la card captor, estaba al borde del llanto— No es justo…

—Sakura, para mí tampoco es justo —le reflexionó el Pikachu—. ¡Por favor, déjame luchar!

—¡Aún no puede, lo van a matar! —pero la porfía del Pokémon lo hizo saltar del hombro de Sakura.

—Este no será mi cuerpo, pero es lo que harían Ash y Pikachu si estuvieran aquí —comenzó a arengar con la convicción de un saiyajin—. Si puedo pelear con la ligereza que me permitió Marina, entonces podremos salvar a todos, incluso a Mewtwo.

—Pero…

—Sakura, ¿quieres salvar a todos? —comenzó a preguntarle muy preocupado, volviendo su mirada a sus ojos— No quiero obligarte a hacer nada, pero si me ayudas, también ayudarás a los demás.

Pero un repentino grito desgarrador de Henry paralizó a todos.

—¿Que estoy haciendo? —se preguntó con rabia— ¡Prometí que iba a luchar, que protegería a mis seres queridos y a mis amigos! —y por impulso, al ver que Henry comenzaba a desvanecerse, corrió a agarrarlo y pasó el brazo derecho del joven por sus hombros— ¡Es suficiente, deja a mis amigos en paz! —le gritó mirando a los ojos a Theresa.

—¿Que estás… haciendo? —le preguntó Henry casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Veo que a usted tampoco te enseñaron modales —le dijo muy seria Theresa—. Tus padres deben ser igual de bárbaros.

—¡No hables de mi mamá y mi papá! —le gritó furiosa— ¡Ellos son mil veces mejores que tú, solterona amargada!

Aquel insulto dejó a todos completamente sorprendidos.

—Jamás creí de Sakura esa malicia —dijo perpleja Serena.

—Había olvidado el pésimo carácter que tiene… —comentó Ed algo nervioso— ¡Vamos Sakura, dale una paliza a esa solterona amargada!

Pero aquellas palabras habían logrado molestar en cierta manera a la científica.

—¡Mewtwo, esfera aural! —le ordenó muy molesta— ¡Por culpa de tu estúpido novio, nunca tuve a nadie!

—¡¿No me digas que tus resentimientos son amorosos?! —le gritó furiosa May— ¡Si fuese así, Winry debería acribillar a Duplica! —aquel comentario dejó paralizada a la peliverde, provocando una mirada sospecha en la afectada.

—¿Quieres dejar eso para otro momento? —le pidió de reojo Misty.

—¡Mi novio no es estúpido! —le gritó con aún más rabia la card captor— ¡Mi novio es el chico más valiente y bueno que he conocido en mi vida, y su nombre es Ash Ketchum! —pisó con fuerza, y gritó con aún más rabia— ¡Devuélveme a mi amigo, ahora!

—Te enseñaré modales, mocosa —y de la nada, Mewtwo apareció frente a Henry y Sakura.

Sin piedad, Mewtwo disparó a quemarropa la espera aural, provocando una explosión que mandó a volar a todos los que estaban alrededor. Todos veían como ambos jóvenes caían nuevamente derrotados, pero una fuerte corriente de aire despejó el lugar, haciendo ver cómo Charizard y el Pikachu habían destruido la esfera aural, mientras que Sakura activó la carta escudo y viento, nuevamente sin usar su báculo.

—A diferencia tuya, yo confío en mis amigos —comenzó a decir Sakura con la voz ida—. Yo estoy para ayudarlos, y ellos están para que me ayuden — el círculo mágico que se dibujaba en el suelo comenzó a emanar más energía que de costumbre, y de la nada, desapareció.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer? —pero Theresa fuera de sorprenderse, continuó echándole leña al fuego— Eres una niñita débil, no tienes ninguna habilidad.

—Puede ser, pero usaré todo lo que tengo para luchar —contestó Sakura de forma seca—. Si hay algo de lo que estoy convencida, y que todos nosotros lo estamos, es que ganaremos.

—Tienes demasiada confianza en todos —Theresa le sonrió de forma sarcástica, mientras preparaba algo en su Tablet—. Veamos si puedes luchar a la par de un dios. ¡Sesenta por ciento!

Pero Henry se veía demasiado preocupado, ya que sabía que Theresa tenía razón. Ni Sakura, ni Goku, ninguno de los dos estaba preparados para ni siquiera comenzar una simple batalla de práctica.

—No sean tontos… —comenzó a regañarles con voz apagada— Váyanse antes que no puedan hacerlo…

—¡Te dije que no dejaré a nadie solo, no me importa lo que me hayas dicho! —le gritó con rabia Sakura.

—El grupo los necesita a los dos… ¡No arriesguen sus vidas por pelear una batalla innecesaria!

—¡¿Olvidaste que yo soy la líder del grupo?! —le dijo con tono alto— ¡Harás lo que yo te dijo, y no discutas más!

—Sakura…

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte a que nos ayudes —aquellas palabras sorprendieron mucho tanto a Henry, a Goku, como a Charizard—. Sé que podemos hacerlo, y lo haremos.

—Muy inspiradoras palabras, señorita Kinomoto —le felicitó Theresa, con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ustedes no lo creo.

—¡Señor Goku, enséñeme a cuidar a la gente que más quiero, quiero enseñarle que si puedo!

—Cuando yo te enseño, yo también aprendo… —pensó muy sorprendido el Pikachu— Sakura… Ahora se realmente lo que significa esas palabras —vio vuelta a mirar a Mewtwo, y en compañía de Charizard, volvieron a tomar posición de ataque.

—Se supone… —comenzó a decirle algo asustado Henry— que sus poderes fueron sellados… Increíble que se me haya olvidado —negó algo irónico—. ¿Qué clase de rareza de mujer eres?

—Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto —volvió a decir con la voz ida—, y soy quien los defenderá a todos ustedes —en eso, Pikachu tomó posición ofensiva, parándose en sus cuatro patas—. Se los prometí, lucharé, y les prometo que ganaremos.

—Nadie nos vencerá —susurró el Pikachu—. ¡Theresa, te venceremos!

¿Cómo terminará la batalla contra Theresa? No sé pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

...

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. Creo que a partir de este capítulo se notará mucho como el fic va transformándose en un crossover puro y duro, sin darle una rimbombancia en especial a ninguna serie. Creo que los elementos que escribí en este capítulo, será lo que empezarán a leer de aquí en adelante.

Que tan larga sean las batallas, creo que dependerá de si les gusta o no, pero de algo si se, creo que no van a leer lo típico de siempre.

Y bueno, espero les haya gustado, y le hayan prestado atención al sutil editaje del capítulo uno. Hasta la próxima semana!


	79. Un plan de último segundo

Hola a todos, y antes que nada feliz navidad. Días muy ajetreados, por esa razón no pude subir el capítulo. Este capítulo podrá parecer algo lento al inicio, pero les aseguro que no se darán ni cuenta cuando lo hayan terminado de leer. Espero les guste a todos. Y bueno, espero que hayan tenido una bonita reunión familiar. Saludos y nos vemos el fin de semana.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 79: "Un plan de último segundo"**

Las emociones estaban a flor de piel en el campo de batalla, eran conscientes que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de ganar. El esfuerzo que realizaba Henry, pese a pelear a la par contra Mewtwo, tenía un muy alto costo.

La desesperación del momento, la preocupación por sus amigos, y el estado de Henry, provocaron una gran confusión de sentimientos en la joven card captor, lo que le hizo ganar la suficiente determinación para volver a meterse al campo de batalla, completamente decidida a luchar. Algo intentaba la joven, puesto que, de un momento a otro, su voz y mirada parecían planas; perdidas en la nada.

—No perderé… No perderé… —era todo lo que murmuraba Sakura con la miraba baja.

—Sakura… —Henry observó muy sorprendido el estado de la joven, mientras se preguntaba— ¿Cómo aprendió a usar la sincronía empática?

—Prometí luchar, proteger a quienes más quiero… Quiero ganar… —seguía repitiendo, como si hablara solo por convicción.

—Bonitas palabras y honorable convicción. Quiero ver si eres capaz de hacerlo, niñita —le desafío de forma altanera Theresa—. ¡Mewtwo, da tu sesenta por ciento!

—Sakura… eres increíble… —comentó algo distraído, ganando más confianza por la compañía de la peli castaña— Yo tampoco me rendiré, también lucharé hasta el final —se apegó más a ella, y le dijo con la voz muerta, nuevamente mirando a la nada—. Te ayudaré a ganar. Estoy contigo hasta el final.

Todo lo que quedó a la vista, fue como Mewtwo avanzó rápidamente contra Charizard y el Pikachu a centímetros de asestar su golpe, y quedar estampado en el suelo por aquella pareja, que había dado un salto sin que nadie lograra percatarse.

—Sakura… Es increíble… —murmuró muy sorprendida Marina— Usa la sincronía empática como si de tomar agua se tratase… ¿Cuándo lo aprendió?

—Esto es muy similar a la batalla contra Magma, en el parque de diversiones de Tomoyo —comentó muy seria Duplica.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le preguntó muy extrañada la Sakura de Ecruteak.

—En cierto punto de la batalla, Sakura tomó las riendas del combate —comenzó a explicarle Ed—. Fue capaz de enfrentarla sin ayuda de nadie, atendiendo a una situación sorpresiva, e improvisando una estrategia con lo tenía.

—Y los Pokémon de Ash, quienes obedecieron más por la situación en la que estaba —continuó Gary.

—Si no hubiese sido por ella, tal vez no estaríamos contándoles todo esto —agregó Drew—. También nos ordenó toda acción que debíamos hacer.

—Pero ahora noto algo muy distinto —agregó muy preocupado Inuyasha.

—¿Que notas distinto? —preguntó muy extrañada Usagi.

—En aquel momento, la sentí muy sola. Era como si sintiera que, era suya la responsabilidad y culpa de todo.

—Es como si sintiera… —concluyó Kagome, más al ver como ambos se abrazaban con algo más de fuerza— Sakura no está peleando sola, ahora tiene una razón para luchar.

—Esa razón somos todos nosotros —comentó con entusiasmo Tomoyo, expresando en su rostro la misma preocupación de los demás—. Sabe que, en estos momentos, su fe y entusiasmo son mucho más fuertes, y quiere transmitir esos sentimientos.

—Pero lo está demostrando de un modo muy arriesgado —le dijo Iris bastante molesta—. Puede demostrarlo de otras formas.

—Si Sakura tiene un miedo más grande que el quedarse sola, es el miedo a fallarle a todos —le respondió muy serio Shaoran—. Sabe que no son el oponente para Mewtwo, pero, aun así, quiere pelear.

—¿Pero no es peligroso que ellos peleen solos? —volvió a insistir Lyra— Quien sabe cuánto puedan aguantar tal estado.

—Henry… —murmuró Serena muy pensante— Mi papá sabe que es lo mejor para nosotros —cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y dijo a voz alta— ¡Confiemos en ellos! Después de todo, solo estorbaríamos.

—Y aún si quisieran ir a ayudarlos, sería inútil —les advirtió Paul, al tiempo que un golpe de aire golpeó, valga la redundancia, con fuerza en el lugar, volviendo a mandar a volar a todos—. Si valoran la vida de los dos, entonces quédense quietos y vean la batalla.

—¡¿Cómo nos pides algo así?! —le gruñó muy rabiosa Duplica.

—Sakura se está protegiendo con Henry con la carta escudo —les comentó May mientras volvía al grupo junto con Misty y Dawn.

—Lo que dice Paul es cierto —le apoyó Misty—. El estado de concentración de ambos es total, y si llegan a perder el control de la sincronía empática, no sabemos que podría suceder.

—Los dos están jugando a ser dioses —complementó muy preocupada Dawn, al tiempo que un nuevo golpe de aire amenazaba con sacudir el lugar— ¡Viento defensivo! —y de pronto, un escudo verdoso cubrió el campo de batalla, no solo anulando el efecto del ataque, sino también desviándolo al cielo—. Si el dicho es cierto, Henry nos diría lo mismo que Ash; tenemos el poder para ayudarlo, pero esa no es nuestra tarea. Nosotros somos quienes debemos continuar.

A medida que la batalla sucedía, el área del campo de batalla se destruía aún más, mientras que los tres Pokémon seguían pendientes a los movimientos de su adversario.

Por más que cualquiera, aunque sea tuviese la intención de entrar a la batalla, era casi inútil. Parecía que todo estaba en manos de Henry, Sakura, Charizard y Goku. Pero de pronto, comenzó a suceder algo muy extraño. Henry había comenzado a recuperarse de sus heridas, notándose en como su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a sanar a una velocidad más alta que la normal, y no solo eso, la velocidad y fuerza de Charizard y el Pikachu también habían aumentado.

—¿Que está sucediendo? —preguntó muy extrañado Lance— Henry está sanando sus heridas.

—Es como si Sakura estuviera sanando sus heridas —concluyó algo insegura Whitney.

—Es lo que está sucediendo —le respondió la joven de Ecruteak—. Algo tiene Sakura que puede sanar cualquier clase de lesiones.

—No es solo eso —agregó muy extrañada Cynthia—. La velocidad y el poder de Charizard y Goku están aumentando a gran velocidad.

—Según tengo entendido, la sincronía empática es la base principal para lograr la sinergia afectiva —comenzó a explicar Steven—. Según estuve leyendo, las mega piedras sirven para lograr un estado similar, pero más débil. Pero existen Pokémon que pueden lograr aquel estado sin necesidad de ellas.

—Kyogre, Groudon y Ryaquaza —resolvió Serena—. Pero cuando llegan a tal estado, su nivel primigenio, pierden totalmente su voluntad.

—¿Que estás tratando de decir? —le preguntó muy preocupada Misty.

—Esas joyas que tienen, también son un arma de doble filo —les explicó Iris—. Si no aprenden a controlar el poder total de esos Pokémon, ni tampoco su voluntad, ellos terminarán poseyendo sus cuerpos. Controlar sus emociones y voluntad.

—Pero cuando tomamos a Lugia y Ho-oh en nuestro ser, no sucedió nada por el estilo —comentó la joven de Ecruteak muy extrañada.

—Sakura, tú nos dijiste cómo actuar, siempre nos mantuvimos unidos… —comentó Lyra, para después soltar muy asustada— ¡Henry y Sakura están perdiendo su voluntad y conciencia a propósito!

—Así es —le asintió con rabia Serena—. Y seguramente, Sakura está absorbiendo los efectos de la sinergia afectiva, para que el señor Goku pueda aumentar aún más su poder.

—No tienen ningún interés en qué estado puedan quedar, simplemente quieren termina la batalla a toda costa —terminó en conclusión Dawn.

Y las palabras de los jóvenes no eran ni por cerca erróneas. De un momento a otro, ahora era Mewtwo y Theresa los que estaban contra las cuerdas. ¿En verdad la combinación de poderes de Henry y Sakura era tan fuerte, que superaba con aquella facilidad el poder de cualquier dios?

—Si no detienen la batalla, esos cuatro perderán sus sentidos racionales y comenzarán a actuar como bestias salvajes —les recomendó Iris.

—Eso no lo permitiré —y de forma impulsiva, Shaoran quiso ir por ellos, pero entre todos lo detuvieron— ¡¿Que están haciendo?! ¡Suéltenme!

—No somos tan tontos como para dejarte ir a morir —le gruñó muy molesta Serena—. Piénsalo, si Sakura está usando la carta escudo, es porque quiere evitar algo más.

—¡¿Entonces tienen alguna idea?!

—Más que esperar a que no caigan por la sincronía empática, no — le negó Sakura —. Confiemos en ellos como dijeron Whitney y Serena, es todo lo que podemos hacer por ellos.

De pronto, notaron como ambos jóvenes se soltaban, y dejaban caer los brazos. Comenzaron a sentir gruñidos de ambos, y la energía de ambos explotó de golpe.

—¿Que les sucede? —muy extrañada de la situación, Theresa comenzó a revisar su Tablet, notando un fenómeno muy extraño— Llevan hablando mucho de la sincronía empática y la sinergia afectiva. Creo que el aumento de poder fue por activar ese estado —volvió a ver a los jóvenes, y luego a ambos Pokémon, notando como estos comenzaban a racionalizar sus estrategias de batalla, movimientos, y se hacían a cada instante más fuertes—. Los Pokémon están tomando conductas humanas, pero sus entrenadores están tomando conductas salvajes. Existe la posibilidad que estén perdiendo su conciencia y voluntad, y este surgiendo sus lados instintivos y salvajes… o sus propios Pokémon están tomando control de ellos… Si no uso el cien por ciento del poder de Mewtwo, perderé.

Volvió a ver su Tablet, movió algunas cosas, y cuando iba a activar un último comando, notaron como Pikachu era atrapado por una extraña cápsula, haciendo que todos perdieran el foco de la batalla, incluyendo a Henry y Sakura.

—¿Eh? —Sakura comenzó a mirar a todas partes muy confundida— ¿Que sucedió?

—¡Increíble, mi cuerpo está completamente recuperado! — soltó muy sorprendido Henry, dándose un rápido vistazo, y volviendo su atención a Sakura, muy confundido— No lo sé. Íbamos a comenzar a pelear, pero no recuerdo nada más —pero aquel peculiar grito que siempre da Sakura, asustó al joven— ¡¿Que sucede?!

—¡Señor Goku! —y algo desesperada corrió hasta el, pero antes que pudiera alcanzarlo, alguien arriba de un globo en forma de Meowth se lo terminó por arrebatar— ¡¿Qué les pasa?!

—¿Jessie, James, Meowth? —Henry estaba muy extrañado por la presencia de los tres… y su intento número un millón por robar a Pikachu…

—¿No eran nuestros amigos? —les preguntó muy extrañada la peli castaña.

—¡Eso es lo bueno de los malos, que, aunque sean buenos, siempre serán malos! —le gritó Jessie a viva voz— ¡Ahora tenemos a Pikachu, así que prepárate para los problemas!

—¡Y más vale que temas, bobita! —continuó James.

—¿No les dije que me tenían aburrido con su lemita? —les gruñó bastante molesto Henry.

—¡No nos interrumpas, profanador de cunas! —le gritó Meowth— Lo importante es que tenemos a Pikachu y se lo llevaremos al jefe.

—Ni en instantes así nos dejan en paz —comenzó a gruñir Misty, quien se acercó a Henry y Sakura— ¡Bajen a Pikachu, ahora!

—En un segundo, tontita —le dijo con tono burlesco James, al tiempo que los tres se largaban a reír.

—¡Charizard, contra ellos…! —pero antes que terminara de gritar, un pedazo de papel cayó en su cara— ¿Qué es esto? —lo miró, y vio una foto de Misty posando de forma sensual en traje de baño, haciendo que el joven perdiera la compostura— Increíble, estás mejor de lo que creía.

—¿Eh? —algo curiosas, Sakura y Misty miraron la foto.

—¡De dónde sacaron eso! —les gritó furiosa la peli naranja, quitándole la foto de golpe.

—¡Qué bonita te ves! —comentó de forma bastante ingenua Sakura.

—¡Tengo más si te interesa! —le gritó Jessie de forma lasciva.

—¡¿En serio?! —el cambio que tuvo Henry fue bastante drástico, viéndose un joven lujurioso.

Mientras, los demás miraban perplejos la situación. No entendían que sucedía.

—¿Que le sucede? —preguntaba Lyra incrédula de la situación.

—Adivina por qué no pudo entrenar la sinergia afectiva con Cynthia —comentó completamente avergonzada la joven de Ecruteak.

Todos miraron a la campeona de Sinnoh, notando como sonreía algo nerviosa.

—Phil es muy curioso, pero Henry es todo un mujeriego —dijo aún más avergonzada.

—Que feo… —comentó de reojo Kagome.

—A cada instante se me cae más su imagen —comentó May muy molesta, cerrando sus ojos con indiferencia.

Pero aquella interrupción le valió más una ventaja a Theresa, ya que la sincronía no existía.

—Fue una suerte que esos tres intervinieran —pensaba algo preocupada Theresa—. Conozco los límites de Mewtwo, pero no de la energía de los dioses. Creo que me llevaré a Mewtwo, aún quedan pruebas que hacer.

Miró al trío, y muy seria comenzó a darle órdenes.

—¡Lleven a ese Pikachu con el señor Giovanni, me interesaría mucho estudiarlo!

—¡Sí señora! —le asintieron a la orden al unísono.

—¡¿En verdad crees que los vamos a dejar ir?! —y muy molesta, Misty comenzó a cargar energía en sus manos, mientras pensaba— ¡Siempre quise hacer esto con ese trío de molestosos!

—¡Ahora verán, equipo Rocket! —y May sin pensar en mucho, dio un fuerte salto hasta quedar frente a ellos, mientras también pensaba— ¡Por fin me las van a pagar por todo lo que nos han molestado!

Pero de un segundo a otro, la energía que estaban utilizando se deshizo, dejando muy desconcertadas a ambas jóvenes.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Aún no nos habremos recuperado del todo? —se preguntaba muy extrañada Misty, al tiempo que, al igual que May, notó como sus trajes de guerreras desaparecían.

—¿Eh? —May se miró, y se halló completamente desnuda— ¡Mis cositas! —gritó completamente avergonzada, tapándose como podía.

—Querrás decir, tus cosotas —dijo algo embobado Henry, sin quitarle la vista a la coordinadora de Hoenn.

—¡Deja de mirar a mi amiga, pervertido! —le gritó furiosa Misty, quien también trataba de taparse como podía, provocando que Henry la mirara— ¡Tampoco me mires a mí, y menos de forma lasciva!

—No me arrepiento de haber reencarnado —comentó Henry de forma bastante descarada.

Mientras tanto, los demás veían aún más desconcertados y avergonzados tal escena.

—Es como Miroku, pero más descarado… si es que eso era posible —comentó muy apenada Kagome—. Inuyasha, ve a ayudar a Misty.

—Si —y algo nervioso, partió a su ayuda.

—Que incómodo — Ed juntó sus manos, las puso en el suelo, y formó una especie de tobogán, logrando salvar a May, terminando a los pies del joven, quien al igual que los demás hombres, miraba en otra dirección, completamente sonrojado— Cúbrete con esto hasta que vuelva tu ropa —dijo mientras le entregaba su gabardina roja.

—Muchas gracias —y muy apenada la tomó, se la puso, y la abrochó— ¿Que nos sucedió?

—No pueden usar las joyas elementales si tienen pensamientos egoístas —les regañó Paul.

—¡No estábamos siendo egoístas, estábamos intentando rescatar al señor Goku!

—¿Y sus ganas de desquitarse con ellos por molestarlos por años? — le dijo aún más molesto.

—¡Es que nos tienen hartos! —le gritó muy molesta la joven.

—¡Mientras tengan ese pensamiento, volverán a pasar por esto! —les advirtió el joven de Sinnoh —Giratina me pidió que se los dijera, no es algo que yo lo supiera.

—Ya veo —soltó arrepentida—. Perdónenme, por favor.

—Seré sincero contigo —le dijo Paul algo serio—. Desconozco las dimensiones a las que puede llegar mi poder, y al no conocerlo, prefiero no pelear.

—Creo que nos queda mucho por aprender.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha llegaba con Henry, Sakura y Misty, quien seguía cubriéndose muy avergonzada.

—¡Misty! —le llamó muy preocupado, al tiempo que se paraba al lado de ella, y le entregaba la parte superior de su kimono, mientras miraba hacia otra dirección— Usa mi ropa para cubrirte.

—Muchas gracias, Inuyasha —miró a Henry, y le gruñó furiosa—. ¡Tú también mira a otro lado!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —y bufando muy decepcionado, desvío su mirada.

—¿Estás bien, Misty? —igual de avergonzada, pero dentro de su ingenuidad, le preguntó muy preocupada Sakura.

—Estoy bien —se puso el kimono, también lo abrochó y se levantó, mirando muy seria a Theresa, quien esperaba a que se tranquilizara la situación—. Lo siento Henry, Inuyasha —se disculpó con rabia—. Las joyas elementales no deben ser usadas con propósitos vengativos, ustedes no tienen la culpa. Me dejé llevar.

—Tú también perdóname —le pidió Henry—. Tengo que aprender a calmarme.

—¡No esperaba tan decepcionante acción de usted, señor Ketchum! —le regañó muy molesta Kinomoto, haciendo que la mirara con arrepentimiento, y volviendo la mirada al equipo Rocket— ¡Ustedes tres, también me tienen decepcionada!

—¡Tú decepción es nuestro logro, bobita! —dijo de forma burlesca Meowth.

—¡Chaito! —y sin decir más, los tres comenzaron su fuga.

Todo parecía acabar, no solo estaban llevándose a Pikachu, también se veía que no tendrían más que hacer.

—¡Ya verán, payasos! —y muy molesto Ed volvió a hacer alquimia en el suelo, y creo un cañón— ¡Lo malo de estar tan alto, es que la caída duele más!

—¿Significa que cuando tú te caes, no te duele? —le preguntó inocentemente May.

—¡Deja de decirme enano! —y por gracia de la rabia, disparó el cañón.

Pero como si de nada se tratase, Mewtwo detuvo aquel ataque.

—Ustedes no intervengan en nuestros estudios —les amenazó Theresa—. Tanto aquel extraño Pikachu, como Mewtwo, son parte fundamental de…

—¡Espeon, cola de acero a la mano de Theresa! —ordenó con cierto tono resentido una conocida voz femenina— ¡Pikachu, rayo a ese globo!

Y de la nada, apareció un Espeon golpeando con fuerza el revés de la mano de la científica, mandando a volar la Tablet que tenía, y al mismo tiempo, un ataque eléctrico impactó al globo, haciéndolo explotar.

—¡Otra vez nos mandaron a volar! —se quejó muy desilusionado Meowth.

—¡Pero esta vez sí nos llevamos a Pikachu! —celebró muy feliz Jessie, con él en sus manos.

—¡Que astuta mi Jessie! —le felicitó James.

—¡Por fin hacemos algo bien! —y como una estrella fugaz, desaparecieron.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la fría y calculista maniobra de la entrenadora de aquellos dos Pokémon.

—¡Maldita sea! —con algo de desesperación, Theresa corrió a recoger su Tablet.

—¡No lo permitiré! —y apareciendo de la nada, Sora se deslizó por el suelo, la tomó— ¡Inútil, haz que Phil vuelva, él sabrá qué hacer con esa cosa! —y le lanzó la Tablet a Henry.

—¡Esto se llama ayuda de calidad! —agarró la Tablet, tomó su reloj, y comenzó a revisarla— ¡Esperen chicos, yo me encargo de esto!

Totalmente absorto en su tarea, al igual que los demás mirándolo ejecutar tan extraños comandos como si fuera su idioma nativo, Phil comenzó a deshabilitar cualquier cosa que estuviese afectando a Mewtwo.

—¡Como siempre, eres increíble! —le felicitó Misty, mientras los demás se acercaban, a mirar muy concentrados cada movimiento que hacía.

—Lo manejas como si lo hubieses inventado —le elogió May muy admirada—. Creo que yo lo rompería.

—¿Estás seguro que no eres extraterrestre? —le cuestionó de forma sospechosa Kagome.

—No hago nada del otro mundo, amigos —les dijo algo tímido—. Solo estoy deshabilitando de forma manual cualquier residuo de operaciones, incluso las que están en segundo plano. Si hay algo que continúe controlando a Mewtwo, con apagar o destruir la Tablet no bastará.

—¡Ahora verán, niñitos tontos! —les gritó furiosa Theresa de forma amenazante, llamando la atención de todos, haciendo volver el miedo a Phil— ¡Los eliminaré…!

Pero una fuerte bofetada en su rostro la calló, y botó al suelo.

—Me puedo considerar una ama de casa muy paciente, pero usted superó mi límite —comenzó a decirle muy enojada—. ¡Dejé a mis niños en paz!

—¡¿Señora Ketchum?! —todos veían muy sorprendidos lo atrevida y valiente que había sido Delia, al salir personalmente a detener a la científica.

—Hola chicos —les saludó con una sonrisa, y volvió su amenazante mirada a Theresa.

—Delia, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Misty muy extrañada por su sorpresiva aparición.

—Tus pequeños estaban muy preocupados por ustedes —respondió muy engreída.

—¿Delia Ketchum? —Theresa la miró con molestia, y quiso darle un puñetazo— ¡No me sorprende que aceptes a esos rebeldes como amigos de tu hijo, con lo suelta que siempre fuiste!

—Di lo que quieras de mi —le respondió muy enojada, mientras Espeon detenía a la científica con su psíquico—. Estoy completamente orgullosa de mí Ash, y aún más de sus amigos. No se atreva a decir nada de mis niños.

—¿Por qué nos trata como si fuésemos de su familia? —Sakura le preguntó muy confundida.

—Recuerda que todos nosotros somos una familia, y mi deber como su madre, es la de cuidarlos —le respondió, dejando muy sorprendida a la joven.

—Disculpe, señora Ketchum —comenzó a preguntarle Phil algo nervioso—. ¿Cómo hizo para que Espeon y Pikachu la obedecieran? — todos miraron muy sorprendidos al joven, al lograr percatarse que se trataba de sus Pokémon — Por confianza, solo podrían obedecer a Ash, Misty, Brock y Gary.

—Mi pequeño Phil, ¿olvidas quién soy? —Delia parecía muy tranquila con sus palabras.

—Es la mamá de Ash…

—Técnicamente, soy la tía de Ash —caminó hasta Mewtwo, posó su mano derecha en su cabeza, y logró deshacer la mega evolución, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a todos—. Primero que todo, soy una Ketchum, y, ante todo, quiero cuidar a mis niños.

—Creíamos que Ash era especial —comentó la Sakura de Ecruteak muy impresionada—. Nos tiene muy impresionados.

—¿Significa que tiene las mismas habilidades de Ash? —ahora le pregunto Ed con la misma sorpresa.

—¡Perdóname Sora por hacerte decirle inútil a mi hermano! —le pidió sin mucha pena Delia.

—¡Al contrario, me alegra mucho de haberlos ayudado! —soltó algo nerviosa, dando una corta reverencia.

—La verdad chicos, es que yo le enseñé al cobarde que se esconde en el cuerpo de Phil todo lo relacionado con el aura, la sincronía empática, y sobre la sinergia afectiva —comenzó a confesar Delia muy orgullosa—. Espero que lo mantengan en secreto, no quiero que Ash lo sepa.

—¡Increíble! —pero Sakura parecía muy emocionada, su mirada se iluminaba al ver a la ama de casa.

—¿Entonces usted es más fuerte que Henry? —le preguntó Marina igual de sorprendida.

—Así es —le asintió—. Lamentablemente tuve que abandonar el entrenamiento cuando nuestros padres murieron, y tuve que dedicarme a trabajar.

—Te noto muy confiada —pero Theresa parecía muy tranquila, pese a la situación—. Si tanta confianza les tienes, cuéntales todo.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso, Delia? —le preguntó con algo de temor Misty.

—Todos hemos hecho cosas de las cuales no nos sentimos orgullosos —respondió algo fastidiada—. Cuando uno es joven, comete muchos errores…

—¡No nos interesa! —gritó con fuerza la card captor, logrando sorprender a Delia— ¡La mamá de Ash es una mujer buena, eso es todo lo que sabemos, y lo único que nos interesa!

—¡No busques hacernos pelear entre nosotros, pierdes tu tiempo! —le advirtió igual de enfadado Ed— Eres tan sucia como Envy.

—¡Aioros intentó hacer lo mismo con nosotros! —le gritó furiosa Usagi— ¡Somos un equipo invencible!

—Su confianza solo terminará en arrepentimiento —les advirtió muy molesta Theresa.

—Mientras tanto, continuará tu arrepentimiento frente a la justicia —sentenció Lance, quien se acercó a la mujer en compañía del resto de los campeones.

—¡Por fin terminó! —suspiró Red muy aliviado.

—¿Eh? —a todos les llamó la atención la aliviada reacción del joven entrenador, la que fue imitada por Blue y Yellow.

—Lamentamos mucho haber mantenido esto en secreto, pero uno más, uno menos, no creo que haga mucho daño a estas alturas —se disculpó bastante nerviosa Blue.

—Recibimos un llamado de una extraña camioneta con una "R" roja grande a las afueras del laboratorio —les dijo algo sería Yellow—. Cómo imaginamos que podía tratarse del equipo Rocket, ideamos ser carnada para quien fuese a atacar.

—¡¿Sabían que era Theresa?! —le preguntó bastante preocupado Phil.

—No —le negó Red—. Realmente no sabíamos quién podía ser, ni sus intenciones. Por suerte, la señora Ketchum los conoce, y sabía que atacarían a lo que fuera que perjudicara el laboratorio.

—Nos debieron haber contado —alegó bastante molesta Lyra—. Si hubiese pasado a mayores, ¿que habrían hecho?

—Henry quería que todos confiáramos en todos —dijo muy pensante la joven de Ecruteak—. Señora Ketchum, ¿con el profesor Oak ideó esto?

—Puedo vendar mis ojos y dejarme guiar solo con la voz de Henry —le respondió Delia—. Es mi hermano, lo conozco muy bien.

—¡Ya escuchaste! —comenzó a gritonearle Sora a Theresa, mientras la apuntaba de forma acusante— ¡No intentes desarmar nuevamente nuestro equipo! —en eso, notaron como una patrulla policial entraba al campo— No somos quién para decidir tu vida, pero seguramente te darán un buen castigo por tus malos actos.

—Parece protagonista de serie de detectives —comentó bastante sorprendida May.

Mientras los tres campeones y la líder conversaban con los policías, el resto del grupo se separó completamente del procedimiento.

—Ahora veo por qué Henry hizo hasta lo imposible para seguir la batalla, aun destruyendo mi cuerpo —dijo Phil muy pensante—. Confiaba en usted, Delia.

—Jamás dejaría que le pase algo a mi hermano, y mucho menos a ti, mi niño —dijo Delia de forma acogedora, abrazándolo tiernamente.

—Gracias —le agradeció muy avergonzado.

—¡Disculpen que los moleste! —exclamó algo nerviosa Sakura, dejando algo desconcertados a todos— ¡Tenemos que ir por el señor Goku!

—¡Es verdad, esos idiotas se lo llevaron! —dijo en voz alta Misty, muy desenfadada.

—¿A dónde los mandó a volar, señora Ketchum? —preguntó algo preocupada Winry.

—Muy buena pregunta —comentó bastante nervioso Ed, mirando de reojo a May—. Realmente querías mandarlos a volar.

—¡Jejejeje! ¿Tanto se me notó? —río con los mismos nervios la joven.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a buscarlos? —les propuso Red— Seguramente siguen cerca del laboratorio.

—¡Entonces vamos, no perdamos el tiempo! —les ordenó muy impaciente Misty, ganándose una mirada de intriga de todos— ¿Qué les pasa?

—¿Las dos pretenden ir en ese estado? —les preguntó algo inquieto Inuyasha.

—No creo que tenga nada de malo —comentó de forma traviesa Tomoyo—. Por favor Red, guíanos —tomó la mano del joven, y los dos partieron.

—¡Oye, no me arrastres!

Todos vieron muy curiosos tal escena, preguntándose cuáles serían las verdaderas intenciones de la joven.

Mientras todos seguían a Red y Tomoyo, el procedimiento policial terminaba.

—Muchas gracias, oficial —le agradeció Lance—. Les rogaría no perderle la vista en ningún segundo, incluso si mueve sus manos.

—No se preocupe, le tendremos los ojos encima —y cumpliendo con su deber, el oficial arrestó a Theresa, la subió a los asientos traseros de la patrulla acompañada de dos oficiales más, y partieron.

—Esa mujer volvió nuevamente a hacernos sufrir. No tiene escrúpulos —sentenció Delia muy enfadada, más consigo misma—. Espeon, Pikachu, vayan con los chicos. Les agradezco su ayuda —les dijo con una sonrisa, lo que los Pokémon respondieron con el mismo gesto, y partieron tras el grupo—. Lance, Cynthia, Steven, Whitney, sé que son los que más confianza les tiene Phil, pero, aun así, lamento mucho haberlos metido en nuestros problemas familiares.

—Pierda cuidado —le comento Cynthia —. Ellos apenas son unos niños, y como los mayores, nuestro deber es cuidarlos.

—Pero en esta ocasión tuvimos suerte —comentó muy preocupada Whitney—. Nos la pasamos criticando a Phil y Sakura por ocultarnos secretos, y ahora somos nosotros lo que lo hacemos. Me siento mal por eso.

—El poder que obtuviste, Mewtwo… —intervino Steven muy preocupado — Eso sí debería preocuparnos.

—También perdóname, Mewtwo —le pidió con pena Delia—. Hacer que te dejen manipular y maltratar a tus amigos, solo para conocer los verdaderos objetivos de esos sujetos, debió ser muy difícil.

—Siento que fue más difícil para ellos —comentó un tanto preocupado el Pokémon—. Atacar a sus propios amigos no es para nada una opción fácil de tomar.

—¿Esto es lo que necesitas, Steven? —le preguntó Delia, mientras le entregaba lo que parecía ser la mega piedra de Mewtwo.

—Así es —le asintió mientras la recibía, y la miraba con atención—. Con la profesora Larch y la profesora Ivy, investigaremos más en profundidad a lo que llaman energía de los dioses.

—Quien más me preocupa que esa energía, es la pequeña Sakura —comentó algo triste Delia.

—Aún no es el momento —le pidió con la misma preocupación Mewtwo—. Está enfocada en su tarea, y por el momento es mejor dejarlo así.

—Ella ya lo sabe —le dijo muy tranquila Whitney—. No está sola, nos tiene a todos.

Mientras, los demás continuaban caminando en búsqueda del equipo Rocket y Pikachu, quienes supuestamente no había volado tan lejos.

—Debió ser complicado planear algo así —les comentó Misty a Red, Blue y Yellow—. Muchas gracias, estábamos en aprietos.

—Una vez más —agregó muy intranquila May.

—Para ustedes si debió ser complicado —les comentó algo intranquila Blue, mirando con atención a las dos jóvenes—. ¿Por qué mejor no vuelven al laboratorio?

—Estamos así por culpa de nosotras mismas —dijo algo avergonzada Misty—. Además, no me siento incómoda, la ropa de Inuyasha se siente muy bien.

—Es algo extraña por lo grande, pero es verdad —le comentó muy feliz May—. Perdónennos por favor, chicos.

—Al menos ahora son conscientes que la energía de esas joyas no es fácil de controlar —les comentó algo sería la Sakura de Ecruteak.

—Ni siquiera para sus antepasados les fue fácil manejarla —agregó muy serio Shaoran, a quien miraron muy extrañados—. Con Daidouji tenemos algo que mostrarles.

—Shaoran, Tomoyo, ¿qué sucede? —les preguntó muy extrañada la card captor por la situación.

—Primero vamos por Pikachu, y les contaremos todo con imágenes —contestó de forma evasiva Tomoyo, quien comenzó a llevarse con más fuerza a Red.

—¡Tomoyo, aún quiero mantener mi brazo en su lugar!

—¿No me digas que…? —entre preguntó Misty, muy suspicaz.

En eso, vieron aparecer a Jessie, James, Meowth y al Pikachu, acompañados por Mew, extrañamente.

—Señor Goku —Sakura veía algo paralizada al Pokémon, aguantando las ganas de ir por él—. Tranquila, compórtate como una adolescente —pensaba algo temerosa.

—¿Todos se encuentran bien? —les preguntó el Pokémon al grupo, bastante preocupado por la situación.

—Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Misty prefirió preguntarle, al notar en todos algo de incomodidad la "calmada" reacción de la joven.

—No quiero que crean que tienen como líder a una niñita de cinco años —les respondió aún más temerosa—. Tengo catorce años, se supone que estoy en secundaria… Debo comportarme como una mujer madura.

—¡No digas estupideces y ve a abrazar a ese Pikachu con alegría exagerada! —le gritó furiosa May, empujándola con algo de fuerza.

—¡¿Eh?! —Sakura volteó a ver al grupo, y notó como algunos se aguantaban la risa, y otros la miraban fastidiados— Pero…

—Si quisiéramos a un gruñón de líder, le hubiese dicho a Satoshi que siguiera actuando —comentó la joven de Ecruteak bastante desconcertada.

—Odiosa… —gruñó entre dientes el aludido, volviendo su atención a la joven— Sakura, te elegimos como líder porque a todos nos agradas como eres. Creo que, lo último que quisiéramos, es ver a una falsa Sakura.

—¿En serio planeas animar a alguien con tan burdo discurso? —bastante fastidiado, Paul apartó a Phil, y se plantó frente a la card captor— ¿Es por lo que te dijeron esas tres locas en el laboratorio? —ante la pregunta, Sakura asintió con la cabeza— Eres débil de mente. No puedo creer que creas que haciendo las estupideces que te dijeron, significa que maduraras.

—Quiero ser fuerte. Quiero proteger a todos —fue todo lo que dijo Sakura.

—Entonces empieza por poner orden a este loquerío, porque estos inútiles que ves, no son capaces de mandarse solos.

—Eres más arrogante de lo que creía —le criticó algo incómoda Lyra, volviendo su atención en la joven—. Dinos, ¿por qué le gustas a Ash?

—Porque… —Sakura guardó silencio, miró al Pikachu, abrió sus brazos haciendo que este saltara a su regazo, y lo abrazó de alegría— ¡Por un segundo creí que te perdería para siempre! ¡Perdóname, por favor!

—Muy al contrario, ustedes discúlpennos por haberlos engañado de esta forma —les pidió Mew con algo de cuidado.

—Sakura, tranquila —le pidió el Pikachu muy preocupado—. Mew me pidió que no hiciera nada, solo era parte de un engaño.

—¿Quién planificó todo esto? —les preguntó Ed bastante molesto— De verdad creíamos que no saldríamos con vida.

—La señora Ketchum y yo lo ideamos —soltó algo sería Tomoyo, haciendo que el grupo que ya la conocía, la vieran más preocupados de lo normal.

—Nunca te había visto tan seria, Tomoyo —le comentó muy preocupada la card captor—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Es sobre lo que nos dijiste en Pallet Town, James? —ahora preguntó bastante preocupado Phil.

—Llevábamos un tiempo analizando la situación —les comentó Mew.

—Teníamos mala espina de lo que sucedía, más cuando vimos lo que pasaron con Giratina —continuó James.

—Habíamos escuchado que querían recuperar lo que era de ellos, así que decidimos fingir que trabajábamos para Theresa —le siguió Jessie.

—Teníamos claro cuáles eran sus intenciones, no dejar a nadie vivo —terminó Meowth—. Somos malos, pero no tanto.

—Los tres, me disculpo por decirles cosas tan feas — se disculpó con una reverencia Sakura, muy arrepentida.

—¡Nunca tanto como Jessie! —comentó James en broma, llevándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la aludida.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo vulgar?! —le gritó furiosa— ¡Para que lo sepas, soy una mujer muy refinada!

—Veo que ustedes tres se quieren mucho —les comentó entre risas Sakura—. Espero que sigan siendo muy buenos amigos.

Muy al contrario de antes, en ese momento, aquel comentario de Sakura había levantado el ánimo de todos.

—Esa es la Sakura que todos elegimos como líder —se decía Phil con entusiasmo—. Ahora veo porque puede usar la sincronía empática con tanta naturalidad, es parte de su esencia —se acercó a la peli castaña, posó su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo logrando llamar su atención, y le sonrió—. En algo sí tenía razón Cyrus, es que creemos que madurar es dejar de ser niño. Ya te lo dije, espero que no cambies nunca, amiga.

—¿Cyrus? —lo nombró con intriga, sacudió su cabeza, y le asintió— Haré todo lo posible para mantenernos unidos.

—Espero que esa fuerza continúe después de lo que tenemos que mostrarles —interrumpió muy preocupado Shaoran—. Creo que no les va a gustar.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Shaoran? —le preguntó muy extrañada Misty, al tiempo que, al igual que May, sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo— ¿Eh? —y al mirarse debajo de la ropa prestada, notaron que pasaba.

—¡Nuestra ropa está de vuelta! —gritaron con entusiasmo al unísono, sacándose con tranquilidad sus ahora innecesarias prendas, devolviéndolas a sus dueños— ¡Muchas gracias, chicos!

—Phil, Sakura —los nombró con la misma seriedad Tomoyo—. Terminamos su investigación.

—¡¿Te refieres a Arades y su verdadero ser?! —exclamaron muy sorprendidos al unísono ambos aludidos— ¡¿Y cómo saben tanto?!

—No nos tomó más de cinco minutos, gracias a que ustedes ya tenían mucha información acumulada, más la información proporcionada por Hiragizawa y el profesor Oak —les respondió Shaoran—. Lo que encontraron en las ruinas milenarias, y la energía de los dioses que trajo Theresa; más esto último, nos dio a saber el cómo es, su objetivo, como nació, y su estado actual.

—Shaoran, Tomoyo, cuéntennos todo, por favor —casi les ordenó Sakura, más con cierto tono de preocupación.

¿Qué es lo que habrán descubierto Shaoran y Tomoyo?

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	80. El forzado camino de los dioses

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. Se suponía que ayer iba a subir el capítulo, pero me quedé dormido... Del modo que sea, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Creo que lo mas va a resaltar aquí, es el pésimo carácter de los arianos.

Espero que tengan un buen inicio de año, y se cumplan sus metas. Saludos a todos y nos vemos la próxima semana con un capítulo muy especial.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 80: "El forzado camino de los dioses"**

* * *

 _Cuentan que, desde que existió el primer ser vivo, comenzó a existir a la vez las energías positivas y negativas. Por necesidades de supervivencia y equilibrio natural, ambas deben existir por igual, y jamás, en ningún momento, deben perder el equilibrio._

 _Actos como las guerras, genocidios, hambruna, por lo general desplegados por tiranos con aires de grandeza, quienes no tienen consciencia del mal que hacen a su entorno, son tan necesarios e importantes en la existencia, como actos positivos, como intentar salvar a aquellas personas ciegas por el poder. Todo se basa en un ciclo de estabilización, y ningún lugar, así sea país, planeta, dimensión, tiempo, época, o lo que sea, está libre de estos._

 _Cuando estas energías pierden completamente el equilibrio, se genera desestabilización, lo que provoca injusticias. Siendo sinceros, la palabra justicia es muy ambigua, ya que tanto lo bueno y lo malo claman por ella; las injusticias, en cambio, les puede tocar a cualquiera._

 _Se cuenta que la existencia de los dioses, más que salvar a todo un grupo de seres vivos, su deber es la de mantener un equilibrio cuando estas energías pierden el control, y cuando ellos lo encuentren necesario, deben eliminar el sobrante de energía positiva o negativa, para que de esa forma se mantenga la justicia._

 _Arades es el claro ejemplo de aquella injusticia, de cómo ambas energías jamás deben perder el equilibrio, y como, por alguna razón, se convirtió en el más terrible mal necesario. El origen de su ser es de mucho antes de que los seres vivos comenzaran a tener conciencia; de hecho, antes no se llamaba Arades, ni mucho menos estaba en el actual cuerpo que está. No se sabe cómo era antes, ni cómo llegó a tener el cuerpo que tiene ahora, pero por alguna razón, hace tres mil años, llegó a la dimensión donde vive Ash. Todo parecía indicar que, solo era una masa de energía maligna, la cual poseyó a un antiguo Pokémon dios, quien mantenía aquel equilibrio perdido, junto con Arceus._

 _La existencia de los dioses depende de cada lugar; en aquella dimensión estaban las guerreras elementales del agua, tierra, viento y fuego. Pero también había una línea distinta, quienes tenían la capacidad de controlar su propia energía interna, los guerreros sagrados, quienes eran los jueces de la verdad, los sueños, del purgatorio, el tiempo y el espacio. Estos, antes de la llegada de Arades, vivían cómo personas comunes y corrientes ante los demás; humanos y Pokémon. Pero después de la sorpresiva llegada de aquella energía negativa, y la posesión de Arades, ellos desaparecieron._

 _Con exactitud no se sabe nada, puesto que es como una leyenda dentro de una leyenda, por lo que es completamente incomprobable. Pero se cuenta que cada mil años, estos guerreros aparecen para apaciguar la sed de maldad de Arades, manteniendo el equilibrio justo, a costa de sus propios sacrificios._

 _Las capas dimensionales, cada mil años se ven alteradas en un fenómeno llamado distorsión dimensional, fenómeno que este ser utiliza para escapar de su prisión, para solo atender a su necesidad sin justificación de crear maldad a su merced. Aquella maldad, acumulada por todos los seres vivos, creada por el egoísmo, la venganza y la apatía._

 _De su prisión podrá salir muy débil, pero, aun así, tiene el suficiente poder para destruir dimensiones con solo pensarlo, controlar lo que sea, incluso la forma de una dimensión o el paso del tiempo, brindar poder a seres vivos, pero jamás eliminar a algún ser vivo; no le encuentra sentido a hacer algo tan inútil, ya que piensa que el sufrimiento hacia los otros debe ser en vida. A los muertos no les sirve de nada._

 _Hace mil años pudieron ver la oportunidad más cercana de eliminarlo por completo, pero a último segundo notaron que era imposible. No sé puede erradicar la maldad de ningún lugar._

 _Desde ese concepto, nacía el mito de Arades, el ser imposible de destruir. Era un mal necesario, y su única solución para derrotarlo, era que las guerreras elementales y los guerreros sagrados sacrificaran sus vidas para encerrarlo en su prisión por mil años más, hasta que volviese a liberarse._

 _Y así sucedería, hasta el fin de los tiempos, generación tras generación, hasta que todo se convierta en nada, y a la vez en todo._

* * *

Todos veían desesperanzados, aterrados, horrorizados, pero en especial con mucha rabia, el vídeo que había preparado Tomoyo. Por fin veían a su verdadera némesis. Por primera vez en sus vidas, todos se sentían impotentes, las ganas de llorar de varios apenas podían contenerlas. El realismo primaba, está no era su batalla, era la batalla de todos, sin excepción. Una batalla completamente perdida.

—No… No quiero morir… —murmuró muy angustiada Sora— Mi mamá… mi papá…

—Por eso tenemos que seguir luchando —arengó Gohan, intentando disimular su propia angustia—. Tenemos a muchos que proteger. No podemos rendirnos.

—¡¿Y cómo lo harán?! —le gritó desesperada Kagome— ¡No existe ningún método para ganar!

—Si lo hay —dijo cortante Misty, mirando a la pantalla del notebook—. Tomoyo lo dijo en el vídeo. Si nos sacrificamos, no los volverá a molestar nunca más.

—¡No digas estupideces! —le gritó con rabia Ed— ¡Aún todos seguimos vivos, y así terminaremos esta misión!

—¿Aún no lo comprendes? —le cuestionó la Sakura de Ecruteak— Ese maldito no nos ha eliminado porque le somos más útiles vivos… Pensábamos que estábamos haciendo todo bien, pero Arades siempre nos llevó diez pasos adelantados.

—¿Creen que no nos han quitado lo que recolectamos porque aún no los necesita? —les preguntó Al.

—Puede ser —le respondió Gary—. Se dio la libertad de dividir la perla de Shikon y entregarle a Marte la energía de las bestias sagradas.

—Existe una segunda posibilidad de derrotarlo —les interrumpió de golpe Mew, llamando completamente la atención de todos.

—¡¿Es en serio?!

—Fue algo que le comenté a Ash hace mil años.

—¡Haremos lo que sea, pero dinos que tenemos que hacer! —le suplicó May muy desesperada.

—No quería decírselo a ninguno de ustedes, ya que hasta para las civilizaciones más antiguas era más que un cuento fabuloso.

—No le cómplices las cosas —le regañó algo molesta Jessie—. Simplemente no quería contarles para que no se hicieran ilusiones.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el entrenamiento de Ash? —les preguntó Goku muy serio.

—Así es —le asintió James—. Nosotros no tenemos las mismas habilidades que él, y mucho menos en estos mismos instantes, pero tiene un solo motivo para continuar haciéndose más fuerte.

—Está buscando ese algo que puede eliminar a Arades de una vez por todas, sin que ninguno de nosotros tenga que sacrificarse —concluyó la joven Kinomoto casi de forma intuitiva.

—Así es —le asintió Mew—. Su objetivo es encontrar a aquel ser que creó el todo y la nada, quien es el uno y el todo, la vida y la muerte. Fue quien inició todo, y ha existido antes que lo que sea haya existido.

—¡¿En verdad existe alguien así?! —Misty, al igual que todos, estaban muy sorprendidos. ¿En verdad alguien había creado todo en base al todo y la nada?

—Suena a algo aún más poderoso que un dios —comentó algo pensativa Marina, oyéndose muy ansiosa.

—Fue quien dio vida a todos los dioses y las energías que vemos, olemos, sentimos, escuchamos —continuó Mew—. Por la misma razón nadie ha podido comprobar su existencia. Es solo un cuento, no pasa más que de eso.

—¿Ash está buscando a alguien que seguramente no existe? —le preguntó Marina muy sorprendida— ¿Es tanto el miedo que tiene?

—No es miedo —le corrigió Lyra—. Ash nos debe tener mucho más aprecio de lo que podemos creer, muy en especial a ustedes dos —terminó, mirando fijamente a Misty y Sakura—. ¿Todos los Ketchum son mujeriegos?

—Ash jamás ha mirado a una chica más allá que una amiga —le comentó Phil algo nervioso—. Aunque debo decir que prefiere estar acompañado por mujeres.

—Ni que lo digas —le comentó de reojo la joven de Ecruteak, muy molesta, poniéndolo muy nervioso.

—Pero Henry logró afianzarse con una joven, y no volvió a ver con otros ojos a ninguna mujer nunca más —continuó Mew.

—Él solo quería formar una familia, quería ser feliz y compartir esa felicidad —terminó Marina muy sentimental.

—¿Significa que tú sabes quién es esa mujer misteriosa? —le preguntó Usagi algo urgida, haciendo que todos la miraran, y volvieran la vista a Mew.

—Para evitar estos problemas, borramos nuestros recuerdos por petición de ella —respondió bastante nervioso.

—Realmente esto parece teleserie de bajo presupuesto —gruñó molesta Marina, a lo que simplemente suspiró —. Como sea, no creo que sea el momento de averiguar esas cosas.

—Cada quien sabe a quién tenerle miedo —las palabras de Mew confundieron mucho al grupo—. Se los resumiré. Da lo mismo si está vivo o muerto, Arades se encargará de traerlo de vuelta.

—¡¿Existe la posibilidad que Freezer y los demás vuelvan a atacar?! —aquella pregunta, más por el miedo con que lo había preguntado Gohan, puso muy nerviosos a todos.

—No solo podría traer de vuelta a quienes han derrotado, sino también volverían mucho más poderosos.

—Como el poder de Mewtwo cuando nos atacó, o aún más —finiquitó Tomoyo muy seria—. Me hubiese gustado que vistieran mis trajes y enseñarles poses, pero no creo que tengan tiempo para esas cosas.

—Tomaremos ciertas medidas de protección hacia todos, la idea es que haya la menor cantidad de bajas —comenzó a ordenar Shaoran.

—No decidas que hacer por nosotros —le gruñó muy molesto Paul—. Se supone que eligieron una líder, así que tú debes obedecer lo que ella quiera hacer.

—¿Líder? — Red, Blue y Yellow miraron a todos, notando como indicaban sin dudar a la joven Kinomoto— ¿Sakura?

—¡Lo siento! Me quise negar, pero fue unánime… —comenzó a decir muy nerviosa.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —le preguntó muy serio Shaoran.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —le respondió muy avergonzada—. Dinos Shaoran, ¿qué tienen en mente?

—¿Estás segura?

—¡¿Vas a obedecer o tenemos que castigarte por desacato?! —volvió a gruñirle Paul, más molesto que antes.

—¡De acuerdo! —casi gritó en pose militar.

—Creo Sakura y Shaoran son demasiado ingenuos —le susurró Winry a Ed por lo bajo.

—Creo que fueron pareja por un buen tiempo, pero por razones familiares tuvieron que terminar —le respondió de reojo el alquimista—. Tampoco se te ocurra meterte, ya suficiente tenemos con no saber si están haciendo lo correcto o no.

—Creo que tienes razón —Winry volvió su atención a Shaoran muy seria, y comenzó a explicarle la situación—. Cuando Ash llegó a buscarnos, nos comentó que ustedes estaban en problemas, y nos pidió que viniésemos a ayudarlos.

—¿Sabía que era lo que estaba por pasar? —le preguntó Misty muy pensante.

—Realmente no lo sabía con exactitud, pero aun así no dudamos en venir.

—¿Cómo fue capaz de abrir una puerta dimensional? —la pregunta de Mew desconcertó a todo el grupo— Existen ciertos objetos que pueden controlar el tiempo y el espacio, al igual que las deidades, como Dialga y Palkia. Un humano común y corriente no puede hacerlo por sí solo.

—¿No le enseñaste a cruzar portales dimensionales? —le preguntó muy extrañada Marina.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera tengo el poder de hacer algo así —acusó de forma brusca.

—Creo que Ash ha superado el poder de los dioses —contestó Phil muy preocupado—. ¿Acaso piensa derrotar a Arades él personalmente como segunda opción?

—Les sugiero que en estos momentos no se preocupen por Ash —interrumpió de golpe Red—. Si los trajo a todos ustedes, quiere decir que, al igual que tú Phil, quiere que sigamos trabajando en equipo.

—¿Quien tiene el poder de enfrentar a los dioses? —les preguntó Jessie a todos algo molesta, pero solo recibió silencio— Mocoso —llamó a Shaoran—, comienza con lo que planeamos.

—Es verdad —miró a la card captor, quien le asintió, y volvió su atención al grupo—. Reorganizaremos los grupos, la idea es que vuelvan a las dimensiones que hemos visitado. Explíquenles lo que está sucediendo, y si comienza algún ataque, el deber de todos es mantenerlo a raya.

—Mientras, ustedes vendrán con nosotros a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo y la mente —continuó Mew, quien observaba a Misty y los demás—. La idea es que puedan usar el poder de las guerreras elementales y guerreros sagrados al ciento por ciento. No pueden volver a destruir sus cuerpos, recuerden que estamos en una situación muy delicada.

—¡Si! — fue todo lo que gritaron al unísono.

—Shaoran, Tomoyo, ¿qué harán ustedes? —les preguntó Sakura muy preocupada— No creo que deban participar en algo tan peligroso.

—Lo sabemos, y aunque me duela no ver tus actos heroicos, les deseo lo mejor —le contestó Tomoyo muy decepcionada.

—Sakura, como líder debes hablar con los profesores —le pidió Phil—. Ellos nos han ayudado en todo hasta ahora, y estarán felices de ayudarte.

—¿Están seguros que no necesitan nada más? —preguntó muy preocupada la peli castaña.

—Será mejor irnos, Sakura —comenzó a ordenarle Tomoyo mientras se la llevaba a rastras—. Te pondré al día de todo.

—¡Chicos! —pero Sakura no tenía muchos ánimos de irse.

—¡Luego nos vemos! —le gritó Misty muy enérgica, mientras los demás se dependían con la misma energía, hasta que desaparecieron de la vista— Li Shaoran, ¿es sobre Sakura por qué llegaste de golpe? ¿Qué está sucediendo realmente? —le preguntó muy molesta, misma expresión de todos.

—En un inicio llegué para protegerla del ataque de Magma, no les miento, pero… —pero detuvo su hablar por la duda.

—Lo pude sentir —dijo muy preocupado y pensante Phil—. Hola, de nuevo soy Henry.

—¿Seguro que esos cambios de alma en un solo cuerpo no traerán consecuencias a futuro? —le preguntó May muy preocupada.

—Gracias al reloj, no —le negó Henry—. Pero Sakura quiere llegar a esos extremos.

—¿Que está sucediendo? —ahora le preguntó Ed, cambiando su semblante notoriamente— Explícanos que está sucediendo con ella.

—Está comenzando a hacerse más fuerte —respondió Shaoran con algo de rabia—. Ya de por sí, según me comentó Eriol, su poder es gigante, pero si continúa acumulado más poder…

—Puedo hacerme poderoso cuando quiera, pero si no me preparo mentalmente, no servirá de nada —concluyó Goku—. Sakura no tiene como liberar ese poder, y si no tiene control de él…

—Caerá por ella misma —completó Paul—. Creo que es un riesgo para todos nosotros.

—¿Y cómo piensas controlar ese poder, Li? —le preguntó Dawn.

—Con la ayuda de todos —respondió el pelicastaño—. Por favor, apóyenla en lo que sea, que jamás se sienta sola. A Sakura le fascina estar con gente y hacerse amiga de ellos. El que ustedes aparecieran, fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

—¡Por supuesto que no dejaremos sola a nuestra amiga! —afirmó con mucha seguridad Dawn.

—¡La ayudaremos a controlar ese poder! —reafirmó May con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Y yo me encargaré que no lo hagan —rectificó de golpe Misty.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó muy extrañada May.

—No sabemos los alcances de su poder, ni mucho menos como podría usarlo —comenzó a explicar Serena—. Si Sakura se entera que tiene tal poder, intentaría usarlo a la fuerza.

—¿Observaron cuando intentó asimilar la sinergia afectiva? —les preguntó Iris, a lo que todos asintieron— Si pierde el control de sí misma, se convertirá en una bestia salvaje sin razón.

—Recuerdo que cuando intentaba practicar la sinergia afectiva, Delia me supervisaba —comentó muy pensante Henry—. Solo recordaba que despertaba en mi cama. Nada más.

—Por la misma razón ustedes deben aprender a controlar aquel poder —dijo con mucha seriedad el Pikachu—. Si Ash dejó preparada la habitación del tiempo y la mente para que entrenaran, quiere decir que intuía la aparición de ustedes.

—¿Sabía que nosotras éramos guerreras elementales? — le preguntó algo sorprendida Marina.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Ash no alcanzó a conocerlas —comentó Dawn algo pensante.

—Y tampoco creo que sepa que Misty y las demás lo sean —concluyó muy pensante Henry.

—¿No me digan que planeó todo en base a su intuición? —preguntó algo asustada Usagi.

—Estamos hablando de Ash, un experto en la improvisación —le aclaró la joven de Ecruteak.

—No —le negó Mew, volviendo a ganarse la atención de todos—. Ash hizo todo lo posible para lograr salvarlos a todos. Pero su tarea principal, era la de salvar a Misty y Sakura.

—¡¿A nosotras?! —exclamaron muy sorprendidas las aludidas.

—Durante los seis meses que entrenamos, se la pasaba hablando de ustedes, muy en especial de las dos. Siempre me dijo que detrás de sus personalidades, había dos frágiles chicas que quería salvar.

—Ashy… —tanto Misty como Sakura se miraron muy melancólicas.

—Entonces está enamorado de las dos —concluyó Sora—. Todo lo que hizo, fue por amor.

—Creo que esto se le va a venir cuesta arriba al pobre de Ash, más cuando sepa que Misty es la reencarnación de su madre —comentó muy preocupada Marina.

—¿Crees que Ash sabía que Misty tenía algo especial, y del descontrol del poder de Sakura? —le preguntó Gary a Mew, intentando retomar el tema.

—Su instinto se desarrolló mucho. Existe esa posibilidad.

—Entonces no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad —comentó demasiado serio Henry—. No solo lo vivieron en carne propia, también lo pudieron ver; alcanzar o superar el poder de los dioses no es fácil —dio media vuelta, y comenzó a retirarse—. Si planean volver a viajar, tendré que avisarles a Dialga y Palkia.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —le preguntó Misty muy extrañada.

—Tienen cosas que hacer —le rechazó con un movimiento de mano—. Solo iré a avisarles.

—Es verdad, tenemos que movernos ahora —les animó Goku—. Cada segundo que pasa es valioso —y partió al acto.

—Creo que no hay marcha atrás —soltó con nervios Misty—. Vamos.

Mientras los demás volvían al interior del laboratorio, Henry iba en dirección a Dialga y Palkia pensando en la situación; más bien, en el conjunto de situaciones sucedidas.

—Creo que estoy dando un muy mal ejemplo para los niños —pensaba muy molesto el joven—. No he podido ser de ayuda a nadie hasta ahora.

—Al contrario, señor Ketchum. Le debo mucho por todo lo que ha hecho —de pronto escuchó en su mente.

—Phil… —lo nombró muy sorprendido, para después sonreír y negar— Han pasado por mucho. Siempre quise participar en esta guerra, quería verlos ser felices… Tú me diste esa oportunidad.

—Es una situación muy extraña —le comentó Phil muy incómodo—. La condición de volver con mi cuerpo, fue la de no poder volver a reencarnar, ni volver a este planeta una vez terminada la batalla contra Arades… Pero sabía que tú eras quien podía seguir encaminando todo.

—Tú has encaminado todo —le corrigió Henry—. Si Ho-oh no los hubiese encontrado en el minuto correcto, esto hubiese sido una catástrofe.

—¿Como el futuro? —le preguntó muy aterrado.

—No pienses en cosas que no han pasado —le pidió Henry muy serio.

—En eso que me pides que no piense, es lo que nos ataca —le contestó Phil algo gruñón.

—¿De tal palo, tal astilla? —le preguntó Henry algo nervioso.

—Eso deberías aplicarlo contigo. Mejor te dejo —dijo algo cansado—. No abuses de nuestra suerte.

—Veo que estabas muy ocupado hablando, Henry —le dijo una voz femenina algo estricta.

El joven volteó a ver, y notó que Yoh y Anna parecían esperarlo.

—Hola… —le saludó algo desconcertado— ¿De hace cuanto que están escuchando?

—No te preocupes, sabes que nuestros labios están sellados —le comentó Yoh muy relajado.

—¿Están listos para partir? —le preguntó a la pareja muy ansioso— Conozco el historial de todos nuestros enemigos, pero Hao…

—¿Realmente confías en él? —le preguntó muy insegura Anna.

—El hecho que Ryu, Len Tao y Horo Horo estén aquí, les dará la posibilidad de controlar los espíritus sagrados —resolvió Henry.

—¿Tan asustado estás de lo que va a suceder, que piensas pedirle ayuda? —pero Yoh parecía un poco más convencido.

—Hao no es una persona mala, comparte similares caminos que Phil y las guerreras elementales —resolvió con mucha fe—. Sé que no se dejará seducir por las energías negativas.

—Entonces partamos ahora —ordenó cortante la sacerdotisa—. Cada segundo que pasa, más ventaja le damos a Arades.

—¡Palkia, ¿escuchaste todo?! —preguntó en voz alta Henry, al tiempo que el controlador aparecía en frente a los tres— Nos vamos.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? —le preguntó el Pokémon, intentando generarle alguna duda.

—Aunque te preocupe mucho, si —le asintió muy serio—. Por favor, cuiden los dos de Sakura.

—¿No le dijiste lo que estaba sucediendo? —le preguntó algo severa Anna.

—Goku se encargará de entrenar a todos —reafirmó Henry—. Que lo sepan a su tiempo.

—Haz lo que quieras, tampoco es nuestro problema —le medio regañó Anna, volviendo su atención a Palkia—. Ya vámonos.

Y apenas Palkia abrió un agujero de gusano, Yoh y Anna saltaron. Pero al momento que Henry iba a partir, fue detenido por una voz muy triste.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, papá?! —aquella voz quebradiza llamó la atención del joven, quien volteó a ver, y notó a Serena muy acongojada.

—Serena… —sin valor alguno, prefirió mirar al suelo— Solo quiero lo mejor para todos, eso signifique el que tenga que seguir vendiendo mi alma.

—¡Tú querías tener una familia con quien compartir tu felicidad! —le gritó con rabia— ¡Te lo suplico, deja de sacrificarte por nosotros! Quiero al menos… conocer a quien me dio la vida…

—Ya la conoces —le respondió de forma cortante—. Confía en Sakura, de la misma forma como Ash confía en ella. Es una brujita de muy alto nivel, y mejor amiga —y sin mirarla en ningún segundo, partió tras los demás.

—Palkia… ¿Que tiene Sakura que ninguno de nosotros la puede odiar? —le preguntó Serena algo compungida.

—Hay algo que se llama carisma —le respondió con mucha tranquilidad—. No es algo que se desarrolle con el tiempo, es algo con lo que se nace.

—He analizado a todos…

—No analices —le corrigió—. Confía en todos, así como lo hace Sakura.

—¡Ja! Esa tonta es muy inocente —comentó algo sarcástica—. Confía demasiado y abre mucho su corazón a todos.

—Entonces cuiden ese pequeño hilo que los une a todos, porque es la única fortaleza que tienen —le advirtió el Pokémon—. Confíen entre ustedes, y crean en seguir su historia.

—No se trata de dejar la carga de todo a Sakura —negó para si—. Esta batalla es de todos nosotros. A la basura el protagonismo —volvió a mirar a los ojos del Pokémon, y le sonrió— ¡Dile a mi papá que cuando lo vea, le voy a dar una paliza por preocuparnos a todos! —y partió corriendo al laboratorio.

—Es verdad, esa pequeña no sabrá que hacer… —pensó Palkia muy preocupado— Espero que su cuerpo aguante lo que haremos.

Mientras, el en interior del laboratorio, desde hace algunos minutos se encontraban Delia, Sakura, Tomoyo, Whitney, los profesores y campeones regionales, y Mewtwo, hablando con dos personas de terno y corbata desde una pantalla, teniendo a una joven peli morada como representante. El ambiente parecía muy pesado; enrarecido.

—La situación de las regiones se ha vuelto insostenible, y pese a que hemos confiado en ustedes, no hemos tenido resultados satisfactorios —comentó uno de los individuos.

—Enviamos un mensaje urgente de éxodo a Goldate —comenzó a decir muy seria la profesora Larch—. Supongo que dieron a conocer a todos sobre las ruinas milenarias.

—Profesora Larch, me sorprende su poco atino —le retó el otro de los sujetos—. Intentaremos salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles.

—¡Se suponía que salvarían a todos, no a unos cuantos! —les gritó Sakura de forma desafiante.

—¡No nos levante la voz, jovencita! —le regañó el primer sujeto— Estamos intentando mantener lo más importante en este momento, la preservación de las personas.

—¡Todos calma, por favor! —les pidió la joven de cabello morado— Todos tenemos distintas formas de mantenernos en pie, pero no por eso nos pondremos a pelear entre nosotros.

—Por favor Sakura, no pierdas la calma con ese grupo de burócratas —le pidió Cynthia hablándole al oído, y volviendo su atención a la conversación—. Esta región hasta el momento es segura, así que no creo que haya problemas con el transporte.

—Así es —le asintió la joven de cabello morado—. También hemos registrado cierta estabilidad en Kalos y Alola por las cercanías.

—Pero no sucede lo mismo en otras regiones —comentó Steven—. Luego de la derrota de Marte, supuestamente las redes volvieron a la normalidad.

—A propósito, ¿cómo continúa el tema de los Dark Pokémon? —les preguntó la profesora Ivy.

—En total control. Gracias al profesor Shinbara y los Pokémon Ranger, son casos mínimos —le respondió uno de los "burócratas"—. Al menos ellos si han tenido éxito en su labor.

—¡¿Que dijo?! —pero Sakura estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia— ¡Mis amigos se han esforzado mucho para luchar por todos ustedes! ¡No vuelvan a hablar así de ellos!

—Eres muy altanera —le criticó el segundo sujeto—. ¿Qué hacen esas niñas en una reunión que no les incumbe?

—¡Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y soy la líder! —le gritó con mucho orgullo— ¡De mi digan lo que quieran, pero a mis amigos no los toca nadie!

—Profesor Oak, veo que su grupo está completamente desorganizado —le criticó el primer sujeto—. Enviaremos gente calificada para ordenar su penoso ejército, si es que puede llamarse así.

—Por favor Sakura, se cómo te sientes, pero no dejes que tus emociones te controlen —le pidió algo serio el profesor, volviendo la atención del grupo—. No se preocupe, la señorita Kinomoto está más que calificada. Ha sabido demostrar que es una líder competente. Si no fuese por ella, todos estarían con la moral caída.

—Con mucho respeto profesor Oak, pero eso es algo que nosotros evaluaremos —le contradijo el primer tipo.

—¡Mis amigos confían en mí, es todo lo que necesito! —volvió a desafiarlos Sakura.

—¡Sakura, no sigas! —se escuchó un grito de fondo, al momento que era abrazada de sorpresa por cierta jovencita impulsiva.

—¡May! —muy sorprendida volteó a mirarla, notando como la abrazaba con fuerza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les preguntó muy molesto Ed— Si me entero que le hicieron algo a Sakura, los voy a golpear hasta que me canse.

—¡Todos, silencio! Por favor, les pedí que no pelearán entre ustedes —les pidió a todos, al tiempo que reconoció a quien abrazaba a Sakura— ¿May?

—¿Eh? —muy extrañada, abrió sus ojos de golpe, pestañeo algo rápido, miró la pantalla, y gritó con alegría sin despegarse de Sakura— ¡Annabel, que bueno volver a verte!

—Tanto tiempo —le saludó con mucha alegría— ¿Cómo están Ash, Brock y Max?

—Brock y Max aun descansando, pero creo que ya acabarán sus vacaciones —le contestó medio en burla.

—Annabel, ¿los conoces? —le preguntó el segundo hombre.

—Por supuesto —le asintió—. Hace no mucho me visitaron en la torre de batalla. Ash, el amigo de May, fue a desafiarme por el símbolo frontera, y la ganó con mucho esfuerzo e inteligencia.

—¿Conoce a mi hijo? —le preguntó muy sorprendida Delia.

—¡¿Usted es la madre de Ash?! —le gritó muy sonrojada— ¡Perdóneme el mal rato pasado!

—Eh… —Sakura no entendía muy bien que pasaba, solo miraba a May, a Delia y a la pantalla de forma alternada, muy perpleja— ¿Sucede algo con Ashy?

—¡¿Ashy?! —soltó Annabel muy extrañada… y molesta.

—Sakura es la novia de Ash —contestó de forma inocente Dawn.

Por unos segundos, parecía que el espíritu del silencio se hubiese apoderado del lugar.

—¡Llegué con las cosas para comer! —se escuchó de fondo una voz por la pantalla— ¡Vamos, que el mundo no se va a acabar!

—¡Espéranos, ahora vamos! —le pidió uno de los hombres, quien por un segundo perdió su sería compostura.

—¿Es en serio? —la joven de Ecruteak comentó algo sorprendida.

—¿Que sucede, Sakura? —le preguntó muy extrañada Misty.

—Esa voz la conozco —se escuchó al unísono, tanto de la peli morada como de la pantalla, para que al segundo apareciera una mujer de cabello azabache algo desordenado y ropa muy simplista.

—¡Mamá! —casi gritó de golpe.

—¡¿Mamá?! —todos vieron muy sorprendidos a Sakura. Ahora entendían menos que sucedía.

—Hola Sakura. Veo que la están pasando bien —le saludó demasiado animada.

—¡¿En serio es tu mamá?! —le preguntó May muy sorprendida.

—En realidad me deja llamarla así —le respondió con orgullo—. Se llama Anjou, y es la mamá de Phil.

—¡¿Que?! —todos muy sorprendidos volvieron la mirada a la pantalla, y vieron como con mucho entusiasmo comenzaba a poner comida en la mesa que había en la sala.

—No se parecen en nada —comentó algo desconcertada Dawn.

—A Phil nunca le gustó mostrarse como es a desconocidos, en cambio a su madre le gusta organizar fiestas o comidas sorpresa —le respondió algo incómoda Sakura.

—¿Donde esta Phil? —preguntó muy extrañada Anjou.

—Eh… Verá… —aquella pregunta incomodó mucho a todos, haciendo que guardaran silencio.

—Se fue, tenía cosas que hacer —le respondió Serena, quien entró al laboratorio de golpe.

—Ya veo —Anjou guardó silencio, y dijo muy despreocupada—. Veo que Henry encontró a su mujer y sus hijos.

—¡¿Que?! —todos vieron muy sorprendidos la curiosa revelación de la mujer.

—¿Henry? —le preguntó algo extrañado el primero de los hombres— ¿Hablas de Henry Ketchum, el joven que terminó con la guerra de Kanto y Johto?

—Fue por eso que le di ese reloj a mi hijo, porque sabía que lo iba a necesitar —contestó muy orgullosa la madre—. Yo ya sabía que era la reencarnación de alguien importante.

—¿Y cómo lo sabía? —le preguntó muy extrañada Marina.

—Porque lo sentía —simplemente respondió, desconcertando a todos.

—Si a alguien le gusta hablar de fenómenos paranormales, fantasmas o extraterrestres, podrían estar hablando todo el día con ella —les dijo la entrenadora de Ecruteak con entusiasmo.

—¡Jejejeje! Paso —negó casi tajante la card captor, con algo de miedo.

—Permítanme un momento —les pidió la entrenadora de Ecruteak—. Mamá, Anabel, señor Loose, señor Strix, el que Sakura sea nuestra líder fue algo que lo propuso Phil, fuimos nosotros quiénes lo aprobamos. Confíen en las decisiones de Phil, por favor.

—Por supuesto que confiamos en él —le comentó Loose—. Sabemos que es muy esforzado y siempre logra lo que quiere, aunque le cueste mucho trabajo.

—Lo conocemos desde que era pequeño —agregó Strix—. Solo queremos darle todos los recursos que necesita para que no falle.

—Confíen en ella, se los pido como madre —les pidió Anjou.

—Si tú confías en ella… —comentó algo más tranquilo Loose.

—Jovencita —comenzó a decir Strix muy severo a la card captor—, recuerde que su cometido es priorizar la supervivencia no solo de la vida en este planeta, también la de dónde viven todos ustedes.

—La supervivencia de todos… —susurró muy pensante la peli castaña— ¿Eso signifique que perdamos vidas?

—La paz no viene sin antes los conflictos y el sufrimiento —comentó muy serio Loose—. Si haces las cosas bien, todo saldrá bien. Si eres una líder responsable, tu primera obligación es que tú subalternos te obedezcan y que ninguno caiga.

—¡Ellos no son mis subalternos, son mis amigos! —volvió a decirles muy molesta la peli castaña.

—Sakura, si lo somos —intervino al acto Ed muy serio, haciendo que la aludida lo mirara—. En el segundo que te elegimos como nuestra líder, pasamos a ser tus subalternos. Haremos lo que tú nos digas, confiamos ciegamente en tus decisiones —ante aquellas palabras, todos asintieron con seguridad.

—¿Están seguros de lo que dicen? —les preguntó con temor, pero todos volvieron a asentir con seguridad— De acuerdo —volteó a ver a la pantalla, y miró con seguridad—. Lucharemos hasta el final. Enfrentaremos a Arades, y lo derrotaremos —y volvió la vista al grupo—. Mi única orden, será que todos tienen prohibido arriesgarse más de la cuenta. Los quiero a todos vivos al final de la batalla.

—¡Si! —gritaron en pose militar.

—Si Sakura y Phil confían en ti, entonces haremos lo mismo —aceptó Strix—. Buena suerte.

Y la comunicación se cortó.

—Estamos dejando el futuro de nuestro mundo en manos de niños —comentó muy preocupado Strix.

—Quienes nos han dado la libertad siempre fueron niños y jóvenes —le comentó Anjou—. Van a ganar, eso lo sé.

—Annabel, ¿sucede algo? —le preguntó Loose muy preocupado, ya que desde hace unos minutos estaba paralizada.

—La novia de Ash —susurró en voz alta—. Que suerte tiene que está del otro lado del mundo —aquel comentario desconcertó a los presentes.

Mientras, los oriundos de aquella dimensión veían muy sorprendidos a Sakura, quien no entendía que pasaba.

—Duplica, ¿me puedes explicar que sucede? —le preguntó Ed muy incómodo.

—Sakura sí que tuvo valor para gritarle de esa forma a ellos —comentó muy preocupada.

—¿Y quiénes son ellos? —le preguntó Inuyasha muy fastidiado.

—Ellos son los reyes del norte y del sur, son la máxima autoridad política del mundo —les respondió algo nervioso el profesor Oak—. Ellos son los líderes del mundo.

—¡¿Que?! —quienes no vivían en aquella dimensión miraron muy aterrados a Sakura, quien por un segundo no parecía moverse.

—No sabía que Phil tuviera contactos tan poderosos e influyentes —comentó muy impresionada Misty—. ¿Por qué no comenzó pidiendo ayuda a ellos?

—Existe gente mucho más competente que nosotros, pero nos escogió a nosotros porque somos amigos de Ash, y si Ash confía en nosotros, él también lo hará —respondió Dawn, mirando a la joven de Ecruteak con orgullo—. Eso me dijiste cuando perdí la fe por perder contra Tera.

—Él era consciente de las buenas intenciones que tenían el señor Loose y el señor Strix, por lo mismo nos quisieron apoyar con recursos ilimitados.

—¿No les pareció curioso tanta apertura? —le preguntó Ed muy desconfiado.

—Tranquilo, ellos no son homúnculos —le respondió la joven de Ecruteak entre risillas, volviendo su atención a la card captor—. Ninguno de nosotros quería decírtelo por miedo amiga, y me alegra mucho que ellos lo hayan hecho.

—Creo que fui bien regañada —comentó muy apenada la peli castaña—. Jamás le había hablado así a alguien mayor que yo.

—Sí que fuiste valiente —irrumpió muy emocionado Paul—. Creo que me estás gustando.

—¡¿Eh…?! —todos vieron muy sorprendidos al joven, mientras la card captor lo miraba algo sonrojada, y su novia algo celosa.

—¡Me refería a su carácter! —reparó algo fastidiado— Ese es el carácter que debes mostrar a todos, sin importar a quién te enfrentes.

—Creo que debo dejar de sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo —negó bastante más aliviada la joven de Ecruteak—. Sakura, quiero que lo tengas en mente por favor, esto es una guerra, y verás a la gente que quieres partir. No queremos que te sientas culpable, no queremos que bajes los brazos, queremos a la Sakura Kinomoto que enamoró perdidamente a Ash Ketchum con su personalidad. Hazle ver a todos los seres vivos de todas las dimensiones que una joven de catorce años puede enfrentar a los errores que todos hemos cometido, solo con su positivismo y humildad.

—Le seré sincera, tengo mucho miedo —les dijo a todos muy compungida—. Me da terror perderlos, no volver a verlos nunca más. Yo soy quien tiene que protegerlos.

—Y ese sentimiento será el que derrote a Arades —le arengó Delia—. Comprendo a Ash y a Henry —bajó a la altura de Sakura, y la besó en la frente—. Eres una jovencita de corazón puro, sin ganas de lastimar a nadie. Creo que eres alguien que no esperaría Arades.

—¿Que está intentando decir Delia? —le preguntó muy sorprendida Misty.

—¿Qué te parece si volvemos a comunicarnos con Anjou? —le ofreció Delia a Sakura, ignorando completamente la pregunta.

—Si —le asintió—. Fui muy mal educada, debo dar la cara y las disculpas correspondientes.

—Aún tienen mucho de qué hablar —comentó con entusiasmo la joven de Ecruteak—. Señor Goku, ¿me podría acompañar por favor?

—Claro… —y sin mayor cuestionamiento, el Pokémon saltó al hombro izquierdo de la joven.

—¡Nos vemos afuera! —y ambos salieron rápidamente.

—Ahí nos vemos —soltó algo extrañada Misty.

Apenas salió del laboratorio y la joven cerró la puerta, y suspiró pesadamente, haciendo que el Pikachu la mirara muy extrañado.

—¿Por qué le mentiste? —le preguntó a la joven.

—Porque me da miedo perderla —le respondió con rabia—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¿Todo sigue como lo planeamos? —preguntó muy serio una voz muy familiar.

—Si Tracey —le asintió—. Algunas cosas han cambiado, pero no debería afectar a lo que estamos haciendo.

—Tu plan es muy arriesgado, sabes que podrías perder la vida —le comentó otra voz muy seria.

—No creí que te preocuparas tanto por una chica, Sesshömaru —comentó algo irónica Sakura—. ¿Todos saben qué hacer?

—Si —le asintió Tracey—. Mucha suerte.

Todo parecía indicar que muchos círculos por fin se cerraban, pero aún quedaban otros planes sin terminar; planes muy secretos. ¿Qué le estarán ocultando realmente a Kinomoto? ¿Que irá a hacer Henry con Hao? ¿Y de que se tratará el misterioso plan de Sakura? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	81. Aprendiendo a caminar

**Capítulo 81: "Aprendiendo a caminar"**

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y en el comedor del laboratorio se veía algo de movimiento. Todo parecía indicar que muchos habían terminado de cenar, mientras otros terminaban sus últimos alimentos.

—¡Muchas gracias jefa! —le gritó con entusiasmo uno de los entrenadores que alojaba— ¡Estuvo muy delicioso!

—¡No me digas jefa! —le pidió muy apenada cierta joven de cabello castaño, quien se asomó por la ventanilla de servicio, notándose un pequeño sonrojo— Me alegra que te haya gustado.

—No te avergüences, Sakura —le pidió quien la acompañaba en la cocina—. Aceptaste un trabajo muy difícil, y eso entusiasmó mucho a todo el grupo. Y es en serio, pese a que no conoces los ingredientes que se usan aquí, preparaste platos deliciosos.

—Al contrario, Brock —le negó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza—. Si no me hubieses ayudado, no hubiese sido capaz de preparar nada —terminó con una reverencia.

—Veo que te encanta cocinar, diste todo tu empeño en preparar con cariño cada plato.

—Un plato delicioso hace feliz a la gente —le comentó muy alegre—. Si puedo hacer feliz a la gente, entonces seguiré esforzándome.

—¡Rayos, algunos comen por cuatro! —comentó un pequeño de anteojos, quien entraba algo complicado con una torre de platos, acompañado de un Kirlia— ¿Dónde dejo estos platos? Ya casi no queda espacio.

—Espera, te ayudo —algo preocupada, Sakura lo asistió tomando todos los platos—. Max, no hagas cosas que te compliquen, podrías lastimarte.

—¡Tranquila, esto no es nada! —le respondió de forma muy despreocupada— ¡Les ayudaré a lavar!

Pero Max hizo algo muy poco recomendable, correr dentro de la cocina. Por causa de que el suelo estaba algo mojado, el joven resbaló, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Cuidado! —en un intento desesperado, Sakura soltó los platos para agarrarlo, y evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo— ¿Eh? —pero cuando pudo darse cuenta, Kirlia ya había usado su fuerza psíquica para detener su caída— ¡Uf! Que suerte —suspiró aliviada.

—¡Gracias amigo! —le agradeció el joven al tiempo que se recomponía, y volvía su atención a la peli castaña algo nervioso— Tranquila, estoy bien. Te ayudaré a recoger los platos rotos.

—¡¿Eh?! —miró tras ella, y apenas vio la enorme cantidad de platos rotos, pegó un ensordecedor gritó— No… Me van a retar…

—También te ayudaré —le apoyó Brock muy tranquilo—. Son solo platos, no creo que la profesora Larch te regañe.

—Lo siento, no quise hacerlo —pidió muy avergonzada.

—Está bien que ayudes a todos, eso demuestra el buen corazón que tienes, Sakura —le comentó algo preocupado el criador—. Pero los demás también saben defenderse, y si necesitamos del otro, ahí estaremos.

—¿Quieres que no me preocupe tanto por ustedes? —Sakura parecía algo preocupada por tal petición— No podría.

—¿Sabías que la cocina es como un laboratorio químico? —comenzó a contarle Brock—. Tienes la habilidad de crear platillos deliciosos porque lo haces con cariño, y crear algo es muy difícil, pero cuando descuidas los platos donde sirves esa creación, no puedes enseñar tu cariño.

—No quise romper los platos, solo quería ayudar a Max —le dijo algo triste.

—Y Kirlia me salvó —intervino el joven de anteojos—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Con Kirlia somos un equipo y confiamos el uno al otro, y si algo le pasa al otro, ahí estaremos para apoyarnos, ¿verdad? —y tan solo cruzar sus miradas, el Pokémon le asintió.

—Siempre tendrás dos decisiones, y la que tomes ayudará a un grupo, en este caso Max, pero perjudicará a otro, en este caso los platos.

—Rompí los platos por intentar ayudar a Max, aún consciente que no estaba solo —reflexionó Sakura—. Si le hubiese pedido a Kirlia que ayudara a Max, los platos seguirían intactos.

—Un poco de egoísmo no hace daño —dijo con tono comprensivo Brock—. Sea la decisión que tomes, sabremos que no lo harás para perjudicar a nadie.

—Y no te preocupes por los platos —le pidió muy apenado Max—. Tampoco debería correr en la cocina.

—Muchas gracias, chicos —agradeció mientras se sacaba el delantal—. ¿Puedo salir un momento? Necesito pensar.

—Haz lo que estimes conveniente, no tienes que pedirnos permiso —le asintió Brock, al segundo que vio salir a Sakura muy pensante—. Creo que esto le servirá para ser más preocupada de sí misma.

—Tenemos que ayudarla —le apoyó Max.

Sakura iba pensando algo melancólica en aquella metáfora. Había sentido que un balde de agua fría le había caído de golpe.

—Esto es una guerra, y como en todas, solo algunos sobreviven —sacudió su cabeza con rabia, y miró su llave—. ¿Salvar a una persona, o salvar muchas vidas? —y cerró sus ojos— Si hubiese confiado en que Kirlia ayudaría a Max, todos esos platos ahora estarían lavados y listos para volver a ser usados… —abrió sus ojos de golpe, y dijo en voz alta— ¡No, quiero salvarlos a todos!

En eso sintió una voz familiar, la que hablaba con alguien que sonaba algo anciano en el patio de descanso.

—¿Estás seguro, anciano? —le preguntó algo desconfiado— No me agrada mucho la idea de fusionarnos.

—Pero obtendrás un poder extraordinario, Piccolo —le respondió muy serio—. Necesitas ayudarlos, y es la mejor idea que se me vino a la mente.

—Recuerda que no volverás, y serás parte de mis células para siempre —le intentó reparar—. Además, las esferas del dragón desaparecerán.

—Para eso tienen a Dende —volvió a responderle—. A partir de ahora, él será el nuevo Kamisama, y mantendrá con vida las esferas del dragón.

—¡Por favor, no lo hagan! —de pronto, ambos vieron como Sakura corría desesperada hacia ellos— ¡Nadie tiene que sacrificarse para ser más fuerte!

—Sakura… —los dos la nombraron muy sorprendidos.

—Por favor… confíen en mí —les pidió, al borde del llanto.

—Es por esa razón que quiero hacer esto —le dijo muy tranquilo Kamisama—. Yo estoy viejo, no sé cuánto me quedé de vida, así que quiero ayudarte hasta el final.

—¡No me importa! —le gritó con rabia— ¡No sé qué haría ahora, sabiendo que se sacrifican para ayudarme!

—No me estoy sacrificando —continuó Kamisama, mientras posaba su mano derecha en el hombro del mismo lado de Piccolo—. Solo estoy volviendo a mis orígenes.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —y en eso, Sakura vio como Kamisama se transformaba en energía, y "volvía" al cuerpo de Piccolo— ¡No!

—Pequeña Sakura —comenzó a contarle muy serio Piccolo—. Cuando quise ser Kamisama, tuve que expulsar mi energía y pensamientos negativos, eso dio el nacimiento de un ser malvado, llamado Piccolo Daimahou.

—¿Por qué me cuenta eso? —le preguntó entre sollozos.

—Aquel ser cayó a la tierra y provocó caos, crímenes y destrucción —continuó confesándole—. Muchos intentaron derrotarlo sin éxito, pero Goku lo logró. Antes de morir dejó a su hijo, y su deber era vengar su muerte.

—¡¿No me diga que ese hijo es usted?! —le preguntó muy sorprendida, a lo que el namek le asintió de forma inexpresiva— ¡No importa que cosas haya hecho, ahora es bueno y está de nuestro lado! ¡Lo quiero por como es, haya hecho cosas buenas y malas!

—Eres una chica muy compasiva e ingenua —le dijo con felicidad—. Eres la segunda persona que me dice algo parecido.

—¿La segunda?

—Yo entrené a Gohan cuando era pequeño, y pese a que era un niñito llorón, siempre me vio cómo su mentor, y yo como un hijo —bajó a la altura de su rostro, y puso su mano derecha en su cabeza—. Nos tomamos más cariño del que queríamos, y tú tienes la misma facilidad de compartir esos sentimientos hacia los demás, eso provocará que se sacrifiquen para que sigas con bien.

—Yo no quiero que mis amigos se sacrifiquen por mí —comenzó a decir con algo de rabia—. No lo permitiré.

—Entonces sabes que tienes que hacer para evitarlo —le respondió Piccolo con conformidad—. Kamisama sabía que, si el o yo moría, significaba la desaparición de las esferas, y si volvíamos a ser uno mismo, podríamos ayudarte.

—Volver a ser… uno mismo… —susurró Sakura muy pensante.

—Nosotros éramos uno mismo, así que recordar nuestro pasado nos hizo tomar tal decisión —comentó de forma comprensiva—. Nunca olvides de dónde vienes. Tu familia y amigos siempre estarán contigo.

—Si —le asintió con más seguridad, aún con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Le prometo que nunca dejaré a nadie solo!

—¡Jajajaja! —Piccolo simplemente rio ante tal promesa— Eres una líder muy curiosa —se levantó, y se retiró—. Iré con Dende para pedirle que restaure las esferas. Luego nos vemos.

Lo único que tenía en conciencia Sakura en aquellos momentos, era que realmente no podía ayudar a todos; su puesto de líder, al menos para ella, se ponía en tela de juicio.

—Se supone que un líder debe proteger a su equipo, no esperar a que se sacrifiquen por el —comenzó a murmurar—. No. No me importa lo que me digan… Recuerdo que Ed siempre hablaba sobre la equivalencia de intercambio. Si quiero algo, debo sacrificar algo de similar valor… Sacrificó su cuerpo para volver a tener a su hermano a su lado… —sacudió su cabeza con rabia, nuevamente, y dijo en voz alta— ¡No! Si sé que alguien puede seguir adelante y soy un estorbo, entonces… —y volvió a su voz pasiva— Me sacrificaré para que continúen… —y volvió sus pasos al interior del laboratorio— Estoy cansada, necesito meditar lo sucedido. Mejor me voy a dormir.

Con la cabeza llena de emociones y pensamientos encontrados, Sakura volvió al interior del laboratorio, encontrándose al poco caminar con Shaoran, Tomoyo y la profesora Larch. Parecía que conversaban muy concentrados sobre el siguiente paso de la operación.

—Shaoran, Tomoyo, profesora, pensé que estaban durmiendo —comentó algo sorprendida.

—Sakura —la nombró Shaoran con algo de sorpresa—. Aún hay mucho que ordenar, así que creo que nos desvelaremos.

—Tú si deberías ir a dormir —le dijo algo preocupada la profesora Larch—. No te he visto dormir en dos días, salvo por la fiebre.

—Creo que tanta acción me lo ha impedido —comentó algo nerviosa—. Pero aún hay algo que me tiene muy intranquila.

—¿Que sucede, Sakura? —le preguntó Tomoyo con la misma preocupación.

—Sé que tu familia es muy estricta, Shaoran —comenzó a preguntarle la peli castaña—. Tú tienes un compromiso que se oficializaría este mes. ¿Cómo convenciste a tu madre para venir a verme?

—Sakura… —Shaoran por un segundo se vio algo temeroso, no sabía que responderle.

—No creo que, por el solo hecho que Eriol te llamara, te hubiesen dado autorización. Dime la verdad, ¿viniste a escondidas?

—Si es lo que quieres saber —el joven suspiró, y miró a los ojos a Sakura—. Le pedí autorización a mi mamá, pero me lo negó. Me dijo que lo que pasara contigo no era problema mío, y que debía enfocarme en mi compromiso.

—¿Y cómo lograste escapar? —le preguntó muy sorprendida Tomoyo— ¿Pudiste eludir a la seguridad de la casa?

—No. No pude, me atraparon antes de lograr salir.

—¿Y cómo escapaste? —le preguntó muy sorprendida la profesora Larch.

—Meiling me rescató —le respondió muy triste—. Ella se enfrentó a los guardias de la casa y me dejó la vía libre, pero ella… Meiling…

—¡¿Qué pasó con Meiling! —le preguntó muy desesperada Sakura— ¡Dime que está bien!

—No lo sé —le negó algo molesto—. Lo último que me dijo fue que no importara que pase, que cuide de ti y no me rindiera.

—Amiga… —más no pudo decir Sakura, se sentía muy angustiada.

—También me dijo que jamás dejaras de sonreír, y que confiaras en todos —Shaoran se le acercó cara a cara, y continuó—. Hagamos que el esfuerzo de Meiling haya valido la pena, y no olvides el gran esfuerzo que está haciendo Ash para que no estemos peor de lo que estamos.

—Meiling y Ash no querrían verte triste, Sakura —le animó Tomoyo—. Eres mi amiga del alma, y lo que me gusta más de ti, es tu sonrisa.

—Si te pones triste, todos creerán que los esfuerzos de cada uno han sido en vano —dijo muy reflexiva la profesora Larch—. Todos somos conscientes de tu propio sacrificio para salvar a Goku, y eso les dio esperanzas a todos para ganar. Tú carisma es tu gran arma.

—Si todos no han perdido la esperanza, ¿es por mí? —Sakura estaba muy sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

Realmente no se había percatado que su sola presencia fuera tan importante.

—¡Por fin te encontramos! —se escuchó gritar de dos chicas.

—¿Eh? —Sakura miró a su derecha e izquierda, pero cuando se dio cuenta, se vio arrastrada a la fuerza por dos jóvenes— ¡Dawn, Hikari, que les pasa!

—¡Tenemos pijamada con las chicas! —le dijo de forma maliciosa Dawn.

—¡¿Pijamada?!

—¡Después de la batalla contra Tera no he podido compartir con mi amiga Dawn, así que, ¿qué mejor momento que este?! —le comentó con el mismo entusiasmo Hikari.

—¡Esperen, aún no termino de hablar!

—¡Deja de hablar y disfruta de la noche! —le dijeron ambas al unísono, mientras desaparecían de la vista.

—Creo que le servirá para despejarse —comentó algo más aliviada la profesora Larch—. Se está tomando muy en serio su puesto de líder.

—¿Tú también irás, Daidouji? —le preguntó Shaoran con cierta suspicacia.

—No podría perderme tan gran momento —respondió con cierta malicia, retirándose triunfante—. Luego nos vemos.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste todo? —le preguntó la profesora Larch muy extrañada.

—Sakura ya está cargando con una mochila muy pesada, sería preocuparla más —le respondió muy serio—. "Sería muy problemático que le pasara algo, retrasaría nuestros planes". ¿Que significará esas palabras?

—¿Estás seguro que no era Ash? —volvió a preguntarle la profesora.

—Era mucho más alto que yo, y se veía muy tranquilo. Además, puede que sea alguien enviado por Phil o Sakura.

—Pero nos lo hubiesen dicho —comentó muy seria la profesora de Goldate—. Lo mejor es no sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo. Volvamos con los demás, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Si.

Sakura seguía siendo arrastrada por Dawn y Hikari. El destino, según parece, era el sector de dormitorios.

—¡¿Que estaban haciendo?! —les preguntó algo apurada Kagome, de quien sólo se veía su cabeza a través de la puerta.

—Fuimos a la cocina, pero no la encontramos —le dijo Hikari algo ofuscada.

—Es más escurridiza de lo que crees —le recriminó algo molesta Dawn—. ¿Están todas?

—Si —le asintió Kagome, ahora expresando mucho entusiasmo.

—Chicas… —pero Sakura seguía sin entender que pasaba.

—Vamos a pasar una noche entre chicas —le dijo de forma pícara Hikari.

—Relájate, la pasaremos bien —le alentó la coordinadora, simplemente guiñando su ojo derecho.

—Pasen —Kagome abrió la puerta, y las dejó entrar, al tiempo que notó la llegada de la amiga de la "secuestrada"—. Apresúrate Tomoyo —y apenas ambas entraron, Kagome cerró la puerta con llave.

Allí dentro estaban sentadas en el piso y las camas, las jóvenes con las que había logrado congeniar; quienes habían estado en las buenas y en las malas junto a ella.

—Hasta que llegas, Sakura —le dijo medio en regañó Misty.

—Están en pijama… —dijo de forma tonta la peli castaña.

—¡¿No es obvio?! —le reclamó algo efusiva May, al tiempo que le lanzaba a la cara un pijama— ¡Te quiero en cinco minutos aquí!

—¡Si! —y sin chistar, corrió al baño.

—No es necesario ser tan ruda —le cuestionó algo incómoda Lyra.

—Si alguien no le dice las cosas en la cara, no se dará cuenta de nada —gruñó algo orgullosa—. Algún día me lo agradecerá.

—Tomoyo —la nombró Marina, entregándole el suyo—. También te esperamos.

—Muchas gracias —le agradeció con una reverencia, también partiendo al baño.

Y como si fuera ley a cumplir, a los cinco minutos las dos jóvenes estaban con sus correspondientes atuendos para dormir.

—¿Que quieren hacer? —les preguntó Sakura algo nerviosa, mientras ambas se sentaban en el suelo.

—¿Sabes a qué se juega en las pijamadas? —le preguntó de forma traviesa Usagi.

—He estado dos o tres veces en pijamadas… —comenzó a decir muy pensante Sakura.

—¡Verdad o reto! —le interrumpió de golpe Mimí.

—¡O respondemos, o tenemos que pasar una prueba! —le explicó muy alegre Sora.

—¡Esto es sin llorar! —dijo Blue muy desafiante, mientras tomaba varias varillas— Solo hay dos varillas pintadas. La roja pregunta, y la verde responde. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

—¡Si! —gritaron casi todas al unísono.

—¡Oigan, esperen…! —pero antes de lograr cuestionar algo, Blue estaba frente a ella con la última varilla.

—¡Saqué la roja! —celebró Duplica muy alegre.

—¡Es tu turno! —le animó Winry.

Sakura tomó la varilla con nervios, y cuando vio el borde…

—Es verde… —volvió a decir de forma tonta.

—¡Esto se pondrá interesante! —gritó de forma enérgica Iris.

—Intuyo que le vas a preguntar —le dijo de reojo Serena a Duplica—. ¿Qué le vas a preguntar de Ash?

Todas miraron a Sakura de forma lasciva, provocando un mar de nervios en la peli castaña. Volteó a ver Tomoyo buscando auxilio, pero estaba más extasiada que las demás, filmándola. Lo último que se escuchó fue un fuerte gritó de la card captor.

—Ahora el gritó fue justificado —comentó la Sakura de Ecruteak fingiendo seriedad, asintiendo de forma repetitiva—. ¡Haz que colapse, directo a la vena!

—Amiga, tranquila… —le pidió Misty con nervios.

—¿Verdad o reto? —le preguntó Duplica de forma desafiante.

—Verdad —asintió, también de forma desafiante.

—¿Que se te pasó por la mente cuando besaste a ese desconocido llamado Ash? —todos miraron a Duplica, y después a Sakura.

—Seguramente nada —respondió de forma despectiva la coordinadora de Hoenn.

—¡May, tampoco te pases! —le regañó muy fastidiada Misty.

—May tiene razón —respondió cortante la card captor, ganándose la atención de todos—. Ash se veía muy entusiasta, incluso estando perdidos y pequeños. Me salvó la vida y me levantó el ánimo. Realmente nada se me pasó por la cabeza, así que lo besé pensando en que sería un bonito recuerdo.

—Entonces si fue amor a primera vista —comentó de forma pícara Iris.

—Creo que… —Sakura pensó por unos momentos sus palabras, y dijo— Vi a Shaoran en él.

—¿Sigues enamorada de él? —le preguntó Sora muy sorprendida.

—No puedo decirles que no —le negó muy feliz—. Fue mi primer amor, y pese a las circunstancias…

—¿Ash lo sabe? —le preguntó Lyra muy preocupada.

—De hecho… —algo compungida, respondió— Cuando fuimos a la casa de campo de Tomoyo, le dije todo… y me confesé.

—¡¿Y qué te dijo?! —le preguntaron al unísono muy expectantes.

—Me dijo que se iba a declarar a Misty, que no me viera como algo más que su amigo, y que luchara por Shaoran.

—Misty, creo que es familiar —le comentó la joven de Ecruteak.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Sakura? —le preguntó algo curiosa la peli naranja.

—A los Ketchum no les importa que les digan o que les pase, siempre privilegiarán el bien de los demás —le respondió muy feliz—. Parece que Henry te pegó algo de ese desinterés.

—¿Crees que cuando uno está enamorado, vela por el bien de uno mismo? —le preguntó Tomoyo, mirando fijamente a su cámara con una sonrisa cálida— Creo que, solo quieres ver la felicidad de quien amas, sin importar con que o quien la encuentre.

—Siendo honesta —continuó la card captor—. Por un momento velé por mi felicidad, por lo que su respuesta me puso muy triste. Pero mi tristeza sería su tristeza, así que preferí sonreír como me lo había pedido en el laberinto, y recordar con cariño esos pequeños momentos.

—Es triste si lo dices así —le comentó Dawn algo compungida.

—Pero él fue quien se me declaró en la rueda de la fortuna —continuó, ahora muy feliz—. Me dijo que no estaba siendo sincero con nadie, y que, aunque todos lo odien o se opongan, diría lo que siente.

—Pero son dos personas de distintas dimensiones —le cuestionó algo incómoda Winry—. ¿Se les pasó por la mente que podía estar prohibido?

—Por supuesto, pero de todos modos decidimos arriesgarnos, y hacer que durara hasta donde se pudiera —le respondió muy emocionada.

—Y después de eso, comenzó el ataque de Magma —comentó Kagome algo seria—. Ash se sacrificó para salvarte a ti, y ayudar a Ed a salvarte. No le importó quedarse en la rueda durante el colapso.

—Veo que le gusta actuar como un caballero con armadura —comentó algo asustada Mimí—. Pero ahora nos está ayudando a todos. Nos está protegiendo a todos.

—Siempre nos ha estado protegiendo —comentó muy pensante Misty—. Pese a que ha sido perseguido por equipos malvados, metiéndose donde nadie lo llama, ganarse rivales por todos lados y tener a cientos de enamoradas, solo sigue enfocándose en ser el mismo.

—¿Y aun sabiendo todo eso, decidiste convertirte en su novia? —le preguntó Usagi muy sorprendida.

—Creo que al igual que ustedes, también he tenido mis momentos de peligro —contestó algo emocionada—. ¿Ustedes no piensan que tener como novio a alguien que ha pasado por tantas cosas, sea emocionante?

—No es emocionante, es masoquista —le contestó Iris muy nerviosa.

—Yo pienso que sí —le contestó Kagome—. Debo admitir que no me agradaba para nada estar al lado de Inuyasha, pero no me quedaba de otra. Pero con el tiempo aprendí a tomarle cariño, y ahora no imagino un día sin él. Siempre está para protegerme, aunque a veces se comporta como un idiota. Siéndoles sincera chicas, lo amo.

—Te comprendo —le apoyó Winry—. Ed también es un gran chico, muy leal y sobreprotector. No sabe pensar en nada más que la alquimia, al nivel de ponerse tonto, pero también vela por el bien de todos. Es capaz de dar su vida por los demás, y Al es la mejor prueba de eso. También les seré sincera, lo amo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

—Creo que todos tenemos a nuestro peor es nada —comentó muy feliz la peli morada—. También siéndoles sinceras, creo que fui mucho más masoquista que ustedes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó muy extrañada Lyra.

—Cuando conocí a Phil, era una persona arisca a todos, incluyéndome a mí —cerró sus ojos, y con una sonrisa continuó—. Me trataba muy mal, cocinaba horrible, ni a la enfermera Joy le daba las gracias por curar a sus Pokémon; pensaba que era obligación de las personas el cuidarlos.

—¿Tan mala persona era? —le preguntó algo aterrada Sora.

—Ni te lo imaginas —le contestó con una sonrisa irónica—. Muchas veces me golpeó, me zamarreo, y no tenía piedad en los entrenamientos. Una vez casi me mató.

—¡Que ser más repugnante! —le reclamó Mimí— ¡¿En serio aguantaste todo eso?! ¡¿Nunca lo denunciaste ni nada?!

—No sé cómo será en donde viven, pero al menos en Kanto y Johto, ya con diez años puedes terminar en la cárcel —decía mientras negaba—. A los Pokémon los trataba como si fuesen parte de su verdadera familia. Era como un niño de cinco años jugando con ellos. Era un chico de buen corazón, no podía hacerle algo así.

—Hasta que sucedió la avalancha en el monte Plateado —le agregó Misty—. Lo mejor que pudo sucederles, fue que esos Graveler pasaran por ahí —ante aquella frase, Sakura asintió.

—Todo iba mal, pero después de la tormenta, viene la calma —muy emocionada miró al cielo, y volvió su vista a la card captor—. Cuando veas que no te queden fuerzas, que todo está perdido, que no tienes nada ni a nadie, continúa luchando. No importa las veces que traten de hacerte tropezar, siempre puedes levantarte y volver a caminar. Siempre encontrarás a alguien que te enseñe a caminar de nuevo.

—Volver a caminar… de nuevo… —fue todo lo que susurró la joven peli castaña, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

—¡Suficiente de llorar por culpa de los hombres! —gritó algo desesperada Hikari— ¡Las pijamadas están para divertirse!

—¡Es verdad, basta de hablar de esos tontos! —le apoyó muy feliz Usagi.

Pero la joven Kinomoto se había perdido en sus pensamientos tras esas palabras.

—Intenté caer muchas veces, pero tenía a mis amigos, a mi familia, a Kero y Yue —pensaba muy nostálgica—, y a Ashy… Cuando caía, ellos lo evitaban, y cuando no quería seguir caminando, ellos me enseñaron que debía seguir adelante…

 _ **Hace cuatro días, en el laberinto…**_

 _Ash parecía muy entusiasmado con su relato; el relato de los inicios de su aventura para convertirse en maestro Pokémon._

—… _primero que todo, se llaman Pokémon, y Pikachu es uno de ellos, y también mi mejor amigo, aunque no siempre fue así —comenzaba a relatarle Ash con entusiasmo._

— _¿Por qué dices que no siempre fue así? —le preguntó Sakura muy intrigada._

— _Él fue mi primer Pokémon, y cuando lo recibí me llené de ilusiones, pero parece que no me quería mucho —comentó algo nervioso._

— _Pero ahora se ven como los mejores amigos del mundo._

— _Así es, pero no fue algo que haya nacido porque si —le respondió de forma nostálgica—. Quería ser amigo de todos los Pokémon, ¿pero de qué forma si mi propio Pokémon ni caso me hacía? Pero creo que haber hecho algo tan estúpido como lanzarle una piedra a un Spearow, nos hizo más unidos._

— _¿Por qué le lanzaste una piedra? —le preguntó muy extrañada Sakura._

— _Como Pikachu no quería obedecerme, entonces opté por atraparlo por mi cuenta._

— _Yo me habría lanzado a patearte —le comentó algo molesta._

— _Te juro que sucedió algo no muy distinto. ¡Jejejeje! —comentó con una risa tonta— Creo que nunca me había caído tantas veces, pero son las lecciones que deja ser un novato._

— _Cuando comencé a recolectar las cartas, pasó algo muy similar —le comentó Sakura muy apenada—. No sabía nada, incluso Shaoran me molestaba y regañaba por no hacer las cosas bien. Tengo que admitir que en un inicio me daba bronca, me daban ganas de agarrarlo y decirle sus cuántas verdades, pero el siempre hizo las cosas mejor que yo._

— _¿Era una batalla de egos entre los dos? —le preguntó muy extrañado Ash._

— _Los dos teníamos una obligación, así que dábamos lo mejor de nosotros, pero la mayoría de las veces chocábamos._

— _Me recuerdas a Charizard —comentó algo travieso—. Mi inexperiencia hizo que por mucho no me hiciera caso en nada. Hacia lo que quería, hasta tenía que aguantar sus lanzallamas llenos de orgullo._

— _¿También es un Pokémon? —le preguntó muy extrañada la joven, a lo que Ash le asintió— ¿Y cómo lograste hacerte amigo de él?_

— _Le mostré que me importaba mucho, que lo quería, y no quería defraudarlo —le contestó con orgullo—. Tengo un amigo que me hubiese odiado toda la vida si lo hubiese abandonado, y creo que yo también me hubiese odiado._

— _Es verdad —le respondió Sakura muy feliz—. Para eso están los amigos, para apoyarse mutuamente, en las buenas o en las malas._

…

—Sakura… despierta… —comenzó a llamarla una voz que sonaban seductora.

—¿Qué pasa? —la joven abrió lentamente los ojos, y notó a su par de Ecruteak acostada a un lado de ella, ambas con un pijama muy distinto.

—¿Seguimos con nuestro jueguito de anoche? —volvió a preguntarle, tomando una pose muy seductora.

—¡¿Eh…?!

La card captor se miró, miró a su amiga, y notó que ambas vestían un babydoll, provocando que se sentara, pegara un grito ensordecedor, y al tiempo recibió un almohadazo que la dejó atontada.

—¡Maldita sea Sakura, ya deja de gritar! —le gritó furiosa May— ¡Me quitaste el sueño!

—Encima se queda dormida parada —le alegó Hikari, quien comenzaba a desperezarse.

—No me quejo, hicimos y deshicimos con su inocencia —celebró Serena muy entusiasta.

—¿No creen que se pasaron? —les preguntó Misty muy preocupada.

—Es cierto lo que dijo Drew, somos un grupo terrible —complementó Sora muy desconcertada.

—¿Qué pasó? —volvía a preguntar la card captor muy perdida— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las siete y media de la mañana —respondió Lyra mientras miraba su pokégear—. No estuvimos hasta muy tarde, pero fuiste la primera en caer.

—Lo siento mucho, no estoy muy acostumbrada a quedarme hasta altas horas de la noche —se disculpó muy apenada, mientras se volvía a ver muy sonrojada—. ¿Ustedes me cambiaron de ropa?

—No vimos nada que no hayamos visto antes —le comentó Winry bastante despreocupada.

—Ni siquiera participamos todas en eso —comentó Dawn muy apenada.

—¡¿Acaso vieron mis…?! —les preguntó aterrada.

—Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que mirar —le comentó de reojo May—, está plana como una tabla.

Todas vieron muy perplejas a May por tan desubicado comentario, y luego vieron a Sakura, oculta bajo las frazadas de la cama.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa! —chilló con fuerza la peli castaña— Debe ser hereditario…

—¡Oye creída, no te metas con las planas! —le gritó muy molesta la joven de Ecruteak… comenzando a destapar a la peli castaña y masajear sus pechos, mientras decía de forma lasciva— Pero se nota que estás empezando a madurar, Saku.

—¡Espera, no hagas eso! —le pidió muy avergonzada.

—De acuerdo —la soltó, y miró a las demás— ¡También lo haré con todas!

Desarmó completamente la cama, miró a todas de forma maliciosa, y todas la miraron muy extrañadas. Hasta que de pronto, se lanzó contra May.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra, aléjate de mí! —pero la joven de Ecruteak era mucho más veloz, así que la atrapó y acomodó sus manos en su delantera— ¡Sakura, aléjate ahora!

—¡Vamos pequeña May, la lujuria no tiene nada de malo! —le respondió con la misma picardía.

Mientras entre todas intentaban alejarla de la coordinadora, aquellas palabras retumbaron en la mente de la card captor.

—La lujuria… —pensaba algo preocupada— Suena a algo muy malo, pero Saku es una buena chica. ¿Acaso esa lujuria le ayuda a separar lo bueno de lo malo? —en eso sonó la puerta, a lo que Sakura fue a atender.

Sin percatarse abrió la puerta, vio a una joven peli rosada, y sin darse cuenta, apretó sus grandes pechos.

—¡Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —le preguntó muy avergonzada.

—¿Eh? —sobresaltada la soltó, y la vio a la cara completamente sonrojada— ¡Lo siento mucho, Whitney!

—¡¿Ya quieren dejar de jugar?! —se oyó de fondo una voz muy gruñona— ¡Levántense, partimos ahora a la habitación del tiempo y la mente!

—¡Paul! —algo sorprendida, su novia partió fuera del dormitorio, encontrándolo apoyado de espaldas en la muralla, a un costado de la puerta— ¿Desde qué hora comenzaron a trabajar?

—Muchos ni siquiera han dormido —le respondió mirándola a los ojos—. Tomoyo y Shaoran se han estado moviendo durante toda la noche.

—Es verdad —comentó de fondo Misty—. No estuvo más de diez minutos. Sí que es trabajadora.

—¡¿Ahora quieres ponerte algo?! —le pidió Paul a Sakura, desviando la mirada muy sonrojado.

—¿Así que quieres escapar, guapetón? —le preguntó de forma lasciva la peli morada, poniendo sus dos manos en la muralla, rodeándolo— Haz como que no hay nadie.

—Yo… — y aún más avergonzado, tomó sus manos, las quitó, y prefirió irse— Te espero en el laboratorio principal.

—Que chico más tierno —le alabó muy apenada y sonrojada, volviendo al dormitorio—. ¿Sucede algo, Whitney?

—Tengo miedo de preguntarte sobre esa noche en el centro Pokémon, pero me imagino la respuesta —comentó muy avergonzada—. Solo vine a avisarles que ya formamos los equipos, y que partieron nuevamente a todas las dimensiones que visitaron.

—¡Jejejeje! Qué situación más incómoda —comentó muy nerviosa Sakura—. ¿Así que solo quedamos nosotras?

—Y también Gohan —le asintió muy seria—. El señor Goku nos dijo que ustedes tienen que partir con él.

—Ya veo —asintió muy pensante—. Los vemos en quince minutos.

—Brock les preparó un rico desayuno a todas. Tienen que ir con la energía al máximo. Mucha suerte, amigas —Whitney salió del dormitorio, y cerró la puerta.

Todas se miraban de forma muy seria. Eran conscientes desde ese segundo que, al salir por esa puerta, dejarían de ser unas chicas comunes y corrientes, y comenzarían a tener una responsabilidad mucho más grande de la que podrían imaginar.

—Orgullo, pereza, envidia, codicia, gula, ira, lujuria… la comprensión de la maldad que todos los seres vivos tienen en su ser —comentó la card captor muy seria—. El señor Ketchum me lo comentó. Saku, ¿querías enseñarnos algo?

—No tiene nada de malo ser una persona buena, pero todos tenemos algo de maldad en nuestro ser —le comentó muy decidida la joven de Ecruteak—. Lo importante es como enfocan esas energías. Cómo dicen por ahí, no puedes ayudar a todo el mundo; es imposible.

—Suena crudo, pero creo que tienes razón —le comentó Hikari muy pensativa—. Mi emblema es la luz, y deseo representar ese sentimiento si aparece oscuridad en sus corazones.

—Las energías positivas y negativas siempre deben estar equilibradas; recuerden las palabras de Tomoyo —la entrenadora de Ecruteak se quitó su pijama, y gritó con entusiasmo—. ¡Ánimo chicas, le daremos una paliza a Arades!

—Si… —se escuchó de forma muy tímida, notando la joven el sonrojo de todas.

—Todos tenemos algo de maldad en nuestros corazones… —pensaba Kinomoto, nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

…

— _Obviamente he ganado muchas batallas —seguía contándole Ash muy orgulloso, y luego pasando a la frustración—. Pero las batallas que debería haber ganado, todas las perdí. A veces creo que alguien no quiere que gane ninguna liga._

— _¡Jejejeje! ¿Eso no suena muy engreído? —le comentó algo nerviosa Sakura._

— _En un inicio era muy engreído. De hecho, mis amigos me han aguantado todos mis berrinches, pero en lugar de dejarme solo, han estado conmigo en todas —miró el suelo, y dijo de forma miserable—. Tengo más de lo que merezco, o al menos eso pienso yo._

— _Yo no lo creo —le negó Sakura—. Tu presencia es muy acogedora, me hace sentir, al menos a mí, que siempre se puede ir más allá._

— _En un inicio Max no creía lo mismo —le comentó casi en chiste._

— _¿Max?_

— _El hermano menor de May —le aclaró—. Traté de quedar como un gran entrenador frente a él, pero me dio a ver que era un perdedor._

— _Debió ser un fuerte golpe a tu ego —le consoló algo nerviosa._

— _Después de eso no volví a pretender creerme el mejor… —comentó con una risa algo nerviosa— Pero creo que mi forma de entrenamiento y de ser, la afiancé cuando conocí a Paul._

— _¿También es un entrenador como tú?_

— _Así es —le asintió un tanto preocupado—. Es muy fuerte, y mucho mejor entrenador que yo, pero no comparto sus métodos de entrenamiento._

— _Creo que no se puede simpatizar a todo el mundo —comentó algo pensante Sakura._

— _Es verdad, todos somos distintos —comentó igual de pensativo—. No todos podemos ser iguales, pero siempre encontraremos algo en común. Algún día espero encontrarlo, así tal vez pueda entenderlo. Después de todo, siempre aprendemos nuevas cosas._

…

—¡Oye, presta atención! —le gritó de golpe Paul, haciendo que Sakura viera una expresión de enfado— ¡Será mejor que no te distraigas, también tienes mucho que aprender!

—Si… —dijo muy apenada— Lo siento mucho.

—Sakura, tú decidiste no solo ser la líder del grupo, también decidiste entrenar con nosotros —comentó muy severo Piccolo—. No pierdas la concentración.

—Lo siento mucho —volvió a disculparse muy apenada, volviendo la mirada a su alrededor, notando lo que parecía una gran capilla—. Lo siento, me perdí todo lo que dijo, señor Piccolo.

—Sakura, estamos en el templo sagrado de Kamisama —le comentó algo desconcertado Goku—. En la habitación del tiempo y la mente el tiempo fluye de distinta forma. Mientras acá pase un día, ahí dentro pasará un año. Creo que será lo suficiente para que todos nos preparemos.

—Ash era consciente que no podrían de buenas a primeras comenzar con un ambiente tan pesado —les comentó muy seria la ninja de cabello rosado.

—Así que Dialga y Palkia modificaron principalmente la gravedad —continuó la guerrera de mercurio—. A medida que pase el tiempo, las condiciones empeorarán, y la gravedad aumentará hasta volver a la normalidad, o sea, diez veces más intensa que la de la tierra.

—Ami, Sakura —las nombró la card captor muy ansiosa—. Chicas, ¿cómo está Ashy?

—Tuvimos algunas complicaciones en un inicio, pero él está mucho mejor que todos nosotros —le respondió la joven ninja con entusiasmo.

—Ese hombre está loco por ti —le comentó la pelíazul algo traviesa—. Si vieras cuanto se ha movido.

—Si les causó problemas por algún motivo, les pido mis más sinceras disculpas —les dijo muy apenada la card captor—. Mi deber como su novia es cargar con sus acciones.

—Definitivamente escucha la mitad de lo que le dicen —le negó desconcertada la joven de Ecruteak—. Será imposible hacerte cambiar.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarnos de perder el tiempo —dijo muy seria Marina—. No sabemos cuándo comiencen a atacar, y creo que la vida social la podemos dejar para cuando termine esta guerra.

—Es lo más inteligente que he escuchado hasta el momento —comentó un orgulloso Vegeta, quien estaba algo separado del grupo—. ¡¿A qué hora piensan comenzar?!

—Es verdad —asintió Goku—. Esta bien que gracias a Sakura tenga un poder extraordinario, pero no puedo depender que ella esté siempre conmigo.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensa hacer? —le preguntó Kinomoto muy extrañada.

—Nosotros estamos usando un poder heredado, por lo tanto, no es nuestro —les informó Goku—. Yo tengo que acostumbrarme al cuerpo de Pikachu, y ustedes al poder de esas joyas.

—Suena muy difícil —le comentó May muy preocupada—. ¿Y si no lo logramos?

—El entrenamiento que me dio Henry hace años nos va a ayudar —le comentó más relajado—. Mr. Popo, por favor llévanos a la habitación.

—Acompáñenme —y sin decir más, se dirigió al interior del templo.

No fue un recorrido muy largo, simplemente fue recorrer un pasillo, subir un par de escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y en lo que parecía una especie de cúpula, había una simple puerta.

—¿No hay marcha atrás? —preguntó con algo de temor Lyra.

—Hasta nunca, vida de chica normal —sentenció Dawn muy abrumada.

—¿Sienten un vacío en el estómago? —le preguntó la regente de Lugia muy ansiosa, a lo que todas asintieron—. Esto lo preparó Ash, eso quiere decir que solamente nosotros podemos superar esto.

—¡Es verdad! —gritó con ánimos Gohan— ¡Vamos a demostrarle a Ash que sus esfuerzos no han sido en vano! —para recibir un "Si" unánime, lleno de energía.

—Por lo general, solo pueden entrar dos personas a la vez, pero hicimos una excepción por esta ocasión —dijo la voz de Palkia de fondo.

—También pueden entrenar lo que necesiten y el tiempo que quieran, pero creemos que un año es más que suficiente para la preparación de todos —agregó Dialga como voz de fondo.

—Muchas gracias, chicos —agradeció bastante más aliviado el Pikachu, al tiempo que subía al hombro de la card captor—. Sakura.

—Si.

Tan solo abrir la puerta, todos entraron llenos de nervios, pero todo cambiaría al asombro, cuando notaron un cuarto completamente vacío, salvo por aquel pequeño refugio.

—¡Increíble, este lugar es muy blanco! —casi gritó muy sorprendida May.

—Esto es… volver a empezar de cero —dijo muy seria Misty.

—Empezar… desde cero… —murmuró Sakura, nuevamente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

…

— _Cada aventura por cada región ha sido como volver a comenzar como entrenador —le decía Ash con entusiasmo—. En Kanto terminé dentro de los dieciséis mejores, y en la liga Naranja le gané al Dragonite de Drake._

— _¡Eso es genial! —gritó con entusiasmo Sakura._

— _Y así lo pensaba, pero Gary me bajó de mi tonta nube, y me dolió muchísimo —terminó con una risa tonta—. Me creía poderoso, el mejor de todos, pero siempre hay entrenadores con más habilidades que uno._

— _Cómo Shaoran —agregó Sakura—. Aunque gracias a él, aprendí muchas cosas en el camino._

— _Todos aprendemos de nuestros amigos, aunque a veces seamos cabezas dura —volvió a comentar Ash muy nervioso._

…

—¡Ay! —muy frustrada y molesta, Sakura se quejó mientras se sobaba la frente— No era necesario que me lanzara una piedra, señor Goku.

—Al menos puedes identificar el objeto que te lancé —celebró con ánimos el Pikachu—. Pero aún te falta mucho.

—Si —le asintió con seguridad—. Le agradezco que haya sido sincero conmigo.

—Se suponía que tú descontrol de poder lo debías conocer tú misma —le comentó muy serio—. Llevamos un mes de entrenamiento, y la sala ha ganado más gravedad. Sé que cuando las condiciones sean más duras, serás más poderosa que todos nosotros.

—Pero siento que los demás van más adelantadas que yo —comentó algo desanimada, mientras veían, muy en especial a Misty, Marina, Paul y Gohan, totalmente sumidos en su concentración mental—. Los estoy retrasando.

—Avanza a tu ritmo, nadie te está apurando —le pidió Goku muy relajado—. Yo estoy más retrasado que todos ustedes, así que tú estás más adelantada que yo.

—¡Lo siento mucho, no quise…!

—Deja las preocupaciones, enfócate en ti misma, y mira dentro de tus pensamientos —le pidió muy tranquilo el Pokémon—. Si Henry estuviese aquí, haría lo mismo que yo, así que no le hagas perder sus esfuerzos. Recuerda tu objetivo final, terminar con esta guerra y derrotar a Arades.

—¡Si! —y después de un suspiro, Sakura volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

…

— _Aunque también he ido donde nadie me ha llamado —comentó de forma tonta Ash._

— _¿Cómo cuando me salvaste de las cartas? —le preguntó muy preocupada._

— _No se la motivación, pero no me gusta ver injusticias, Pokémon abandonados o con problemas, mucho menos organizaciones que buscan ambiciones egoístas a costa de la vida de otros o de los Pokémon, así que simplemente me entrometo a ayudar._

— _Suena demasiado peligroso —ahora le comentó aterrada._

— _Me han secuestrado, terminado en la cárcel, acusado de cosas que no haría en mi vida, y hasta he puesto en riesgo mi vida, pero es algo que me nace —continuó muy orgulloso Ash._

— _¡Ahora veo por qué las chicas te retaron! —le gritó muy molesta, dándole una fuerte patada en las piernas._

— _¡Auch! —y muy adolorido comenzó a sobarse— ¡¿Tú también?!_

— _¡No puedes pedir que no se preocupen por ti, menos cuando actúas con tanta irresponsabilidad! —le regañó muy enojada— ¡Deberías pensar en tu familia!_

— _Creo que por eso lo hago —le comentó Ash, mientras seguía sobándose, mirando su pierna lastimada—. Hay mucha gente a la que quiero proteger, y no podría permitir que por personas llenas de codicia y egoísmo se arruinen sus vidas._

— _¿Y no piensas en que los demás sufrirían si te llegara a pasar algo? —volvió a preguntarle muy aterrada._

— _Por supuesto —le asintió—. Por eso siempre intento sobrevivir, porque solo me importa la felicidad de mi mamá, mis amigos, y de todos los Pokémon._

— _Eso es muy noble de tu parte —concluyó muy sorprendida Sakura—. ¿Y piensas ganar alguna vez una liga? Porque tanto ajetreo, según yo, te distrae muchísimo._

— _¡Jejejeje! Esa es la idea, pero no estoy apurado —comentó muy desconcertado—. Tengo catorce años, y uno siempre puede mejorar. No salí muy bien de Sinnoh, pero sé que, en mi próximo desafío, pondré todo de mi parte. Eso te lo juro._

…

—¡Yo también! —gritó con rabia Sakura, intentando levantarse por todos los medios.

—¿En serio piensas pelear con ese poder? —le recriminó Vegeta de forma sarcástica— ¡Ja! No me has reír.

—No seas tan rudo, Vegeta —le pidió algo nervioso Goku—. Sakura apenas está aprendiendo a pelear.

—¡No, tiene razón! —le gritó Sakura con decisión— Llevamos siete meses entrenando —decía mientras veía a los demás, quienes aún con dificultad, lograban acostumbrarse a la extraña sala—, no puede ser que sea la única que no ha avanzado nada… ¡Soy una inútil!

—No seas tan dura contigo misma —le pidió Piccolo—. ¿Sabes porque Gohan y los demás no han agachado la cabeza?

—Porque ellos tienen más habilidades que yo —respondió muy desanimada.

—Tú tienes habilidades que ellos no tienen —le respondió con tranquilidad—. A ti te han visto usar esas cartas con tus propios poderes, te han visto defender a tus amigos pese a la adversidad. Sakura, ellos se sienten muy inferior a ti; quieren serte de utilidad.

—Amigos… ¿En verdad…? —Sakura volvió la vista al grupo, y notó en las expresiones de todos mucha rabia, por lo que sacudió su cabeza con rabia, y gritó— ¡Continuemos!

…

— _¿Qué es lo más difícil del entrenamiento Pokémon? —le preguntó Sakura con mucha curiosidad._

— _Existen los líderes de gimnasio —le respondió Ash con orgullo—. Ellos son los entrenadores más fuertes de las regiones, y son muy difíciles de derrotar._

— _¿Y a ti te ha costado?_

— _Tomando en cuenta la dificultad que tiene derrotarlos, hay líderes que han barrido el piso conmigo —comentó en chiste—. Pero eso me ha ayudado a pensar mis estrategias de forma más clara._

— _O sea, has tenido varias revanchas, o al menos así suena —le comentó bastante sorprendida la peli castaña._

— _Para que te digo que no, si sí —volvió a comentar en chiste, sonriendo de forma tonta con los ojos cerrados, y retomando su postura pensante—. Pero también me han ayudado mucho. Esas caídas, esas derrotas, esas barridas de piso, me han ayudado a mejorar._

— _No es fácil levantarse después de caer muchas veces —dijo Sakura con una expresión sumisa._

— _Eso es lo divertido de levantarse, que no es fácil —le respondió, nuevamente muy animado—. No tiene nada de espectacular ganar algo sin esforzarse, mucho menos que te regalen las medallas._

— _Creo que hubiese sido muy humillante que algún líder te hubiesen regalado esas medallas solo por lástima —soltó Sakura haciendo una mueca extraña—. Seguro no querrías verlos nunca más._

— _Eh… —en ese segundo, todos los nervios que un humano podía tener, se habían apoderado de Ash— ¡Jejejeje! Volviendo al tema… Siempre me han felicitado, me han dicho que soy un gran entrenador, pero la verdad es que no sería nada si no confiara en mis Pokémon._

— _Deben hacer un equipo formidable —retomó con entusiasmo Sakura._

— _En realidad, no —le negó con orgullo—. Ellos confían ciegamente en mí, así que yo hago mi mejor trabajo para que ellos ganen; ayudarles a que se sientan los mejores del mundo._

— _Pensé que era algo más frío que simplemente mandarlos a pelear —dijo la peli castaña muy sorprendida._

— _Como dice mi amigo, los Pokémon también son seres vivos. Ellos son libres de decidir qué hacer y que no, por eso que su lealtad es mucho más valiosa que la de cualquier humano._

— _¿Tú lo compartes en su totalidad? —Sakura volvió a preguntar muy preocupada._

— _No lo culpo por pensar así, pero creo que tanto las personas como Pokémon pueden vivir en armonía. Creo en que esa armonía pueda llegar algún día, pero solo no puedo, necesito de mis amigos. No soy tan buen entrenador como Misty o Gary, por eso intento esforzarme lo que más puedo, para demostrarles lo que puedo hacer, hasta donde puedo llegar. Que se sientan orgullosos de mi…_

…

—Yo también quiero que se sientan orgullosos de mí, amigos —pensaba Sakura muy concentrada—. Trueno… —susurró suavemente la joven, al instante que un ataque eléctrico llegaba a Piccolo, quien era su oponente.

—¿Piensas que caeré con un truco tan viejo? —preguntó de forma sarcástica el guerrero.

—Las cosas no siempre tienen que ser iguales —comentó muy seria, mientras aparecía por su espalda de la nada—. Lo siento mucho —y de una sola patada, lo mando a volar—. ¡Esto está recién empezando! — al momento que tomaba una posición ofensiva.

—No sabía que fueras tan calculista con tus movimientos, enana —comentó, mientras se levantaba muy emocionado.

—¡Eh visto a Meiling y Shaoran pelear! —le respondió con seguridad— Creo que se llama Kung fu, y es un tipo de arte marcial. Leer algo de su práctica me ayudó un poco.

—¡Ja! No te pases de lista —y con aún más entusiasmo, cargó energía en sus manos, y atacó a Sakura, siendo nulamente afectada— Solo queda un mes, y están en mejor forma que nosotros… —pensaba más emocionado de lo que podía demostrar— ¡Esto será más emocionante de lo que pensaba!

* * *

 _Y esa era la historia que quería contarles. Llámenme Sakura, con confianza, es lo que quiero transmitirles a todos. Pero como dice mi papá, después de toda historia, comienza una nueva. Terminamos la de ser personas comunes y corrientes, a ser los mejores amigos del mundo con una gran responsabilidad. Ahora toca rescribir nuestra historia, y hacer valer el por qué queremos seguir viviendo. Somos conscientes de todos los errores que hemos cometido como humanos, pero sé que podemos cambiar, y como líder, quiero mostrarles que puedo ser un símbolo de armonía, de amor… de paz._

 _Cómo en todas nuestras vidas, nosotros aprendemos a caminar por segunda vez, y gracias a todos nosotros, tendremos nuestro nuevo comienzo._

* * *

...

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tenia una palabras que decir, pero le di mal a un botón y se borró todo.

En un inicio, estos 11 capítulos iban a ser 2, pero a medida que los iba escribiendo, me di cuenta que las ideas eran mas amplias como para resumirlo en tan poco. Mi idea era hacer un último arco, pero terminé decantandome por un pequeño arco.

Dato aparte, la historia desde el capítulo 1 como se fijaron, estaba siendo contada por alguien. En un inicio había pensado en Phil, pero a medida que fui analizando los protagonismos, me di cuenta que Sakura era la mas indicada, ya que ha sido mayor protagonista que cualquier otro personaje (en el encabezado del capítulo 1 puse que era un crossover en todo caso), y me gustó mucho mas esa idea.

Y bueno, creo que lo mas lamentable, es que voy a tener que colgar, suspender, o hiatus, como quieran decirle, la historia. Tengo mas capítulos escritos, me gustaría subirlos de inmediato, pero el tiempo solo me da para hacer el borrador, y como no tengo beta reader, tengo que hacer el trabajo completo. Pude avanzar hasta ahora, gracias a que tenia escrito hasta el capítulo 58 al 2012, los otros capítulos los iba escribiendo a medida que iba subiendo los viejos.

Se que no es muy agradable, menos para mi, pero apenas tenga todo listo, comenzaré a subir lo último que me falta. Gracias por leer esta historia, y aceptar algunos capítulos de mas de diez mil palabras.

Muchas gracias por todo, y nos vemos en cualquier momento!


End file.
